School Life Book 2 'Unity'
by KitsuneUnderTheBlueMoonRose
Summary: Title: School Life Book 2 'Unity' 'Sequel to School Life: Book 1' Authors: / SlytherinJess (DeivantArt) / Vona12 (DeviantArt) Warnings: 'Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad' and Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Modern Day, CrossOver Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt) MA-Wattpadd CrossOvers: One Piece / Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Title: School Life Book 2 'Unity' 'Sequel to School Life: Book 1'**

 **Authors: / SlytherinJess (DeivantArt) / Vona12 (DeviantArt)**

 **Warnings: 'Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad' and Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Modern Day, CrossOver**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt)**

 **CrossOvers: One Piece / Naruto**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

August 1st, Jess sat in the waiting area of grand line Hospital. Since Law was her doctor now, she had to move her doctor visits to grand line. It wasn't a pain at all grand line hospital wasn't that far from their place.

Jess looked at Sabo as he was ready a baby magazine, she smiled at him 'already reading about having a baby'

The waiting area wasn't that loud and it wasn't that busy. The door open and a nurse walked out "Jessica?" Jess smiled and stood up, Sabo smiled and closed the magazine and taking it with him. The nurse smiled and guided Jess and Sabo to the back. Where their first stop was the scale "alright step on the scale." Jess nodded slipping out of her black flip food and in the scale. Both the nurse and Sabo looked, 140 pounds. The nurse looked at chart "you have gained 5 pounds, it's normal for being pregnant." jess smiled. Sabo smiled as well. He was excited.

"Alright this way." The nurse said, Jess got off and Sabo right away held her hand. They follow the nurse to a room that was mark room five. The nurse open the door and stepped in, Jess and Sabo walked in behind her, the room was just any other hospital examine room. "Alright hop in the bed" the nurse said, Jess smiled letting go of Sabo's hand and Sabo sat down on one of the chairs. Jess hopped on the examiner bed. The nurse stepped over and started to write in her laptop, she wakes over and started to give jess the normal nurse checkup, blood pressure, breathing. Asked her questions so on and so forth.

"Alright the doctor will be in here in a moment, a quick question we have to ask all teen mothers this, have you thought of the alternative way." Jess frowned at her then glared.

Sabo sighed. That look was always a bad sign. "In celtica abortion is illegal so the next time you ask the princess of celtica such a question think of the consequence." The nurses eyes widen and stood up taking the laptop "forgive me… I'll let the doctor now you are ready" she stepped out. She frowned looking at her stomach.

Sabo rubbed her back. "Calm down babe. Like she said it was something she has to ask so don't chew her head off…"

Law walked in, jess smiled. "hey big bro!"

"Hey, Good evening." Law says. Jess giggled, Law sat in the stool chair and looked at his chart "I looked at the implant and there was nothing wrong with to make it not work…. I however did contact Aurora." Jess frowned. "You contacted aurora? Why?" Law looked at her. "…because being on the implant is one of the highest birth controls that are nearly 99.99 % working. That one percent is what aurora says 'her inhumanity abilities. So the implant did and didn't work, plus with Sabo's super strong sperm." Jess flushed at him.

"Hey can't help it that I've been blessed like that." Sabo says nudging him. "I really don't want to hear that." Law says shaking his head. "Oh come on I bet Oichi likes being…" Law pushed him away. "Anyone words for you and I'll put you to sleep for a week." Sabo held his hands up and went back beside Jess. "I'm just saying…blessed…" Sabo says. Law rolled his eyes. Jess chuckled at them, law looked at her. "Have you been taking prenatal vitamins?" Jess smiled and nodded to him. "Yeah Sabo took my pharmacy and got really good ones." Law looked at him "what kind did you get?"

"One a day women's prenatal vitamin gummys." Sabo smirked, jess smiled. Law noted it in the note pad. "Good very good, so then let me get the ultrasound and we can take a look." Jess smirked you excited to see your nephew or niece?!"

"Sure, something like that." Law says. Sabo wrapped his arm around him. "It's okay we both know under that depressing frown of yours you are very excited!" Law rolled his eyes. Sabo poked him. "Come admit your excited. Come on make Jess smile and tell her how excited you are!" Law smacked Sabo in the face with a clipboard. "Okay so I might be a bit excited it's not a big deal…" Law says turning around to hid the pink blush growing on his face. Sabo rubbed his face and chuckled.

Jess giggled. "awww!" Law stepped out in the hallway. "Nurse can I have the ultrasound tablet and wand please?" The nurse giggled. "Sure."

Jess frowned at law "You really shouldn't have the nurses to ask teen moms if they the alternative…"

Law put his hands in his pocket. "That isn't up to me and like it or not there are teens mom who ask for the alternative. It's their decision." Sabo sighed out and grabs her hands. "That explains why the nurse was shaking when she walked by…" Law says. "Try not to scare all of them out of their wits. They are only doing their jobs."

Jess frowned "I know I'm sorry, in celtica abortion is illegal…" the nurse came back over With it, law took took it and walked back in "alright lay back, hold this sabo" he handed him the tablet. I was one showing a fuzzy screen. Law went the drawer and took out the gel. Walked back to jess "lift up your tank top" jess giggled and lifted up as he squeezed the gel on her tummy making her jump from the coldness.

"That was very cute of you." Sabo says laughing. Jess flushed "Hush Sabo…" Law part the wand on her tummy, jess smiled as he iced it around and stopped. He looked at the tablet in Sabo's hands "Right there see it?" He pointed it out. Jess looked and gasped softly "so tiny…. Sabo look…."

Sabo looked. "Whoa…" Jess blinked. "how far I'm I?" "By the looks of it a week, Once the egg is fertilized, the cells begin to divide over the next seven to ten days. During the first week the "baby" is called a blastocyte. You can break the blastocyte into two parts — the external part of this blastocyte will become the placenta, and the internal part will be the embryo during the second week of pregnancy. Again, no noticeable physical changes take place during the first week, although many internal changes are happening. Common symptoms include digestive problems like gas, constipation, tender breasts, fatigue, mood swings, morning sickness, and hormonal changes." Jess smiled. "I see, snap a picture please."

Law nodded. Sabo was still looking at the tablet. "So…that tiny thing is going to grow to be our baby?" Sabo eyes widen in excitement. "Is it bad that I'm growing more excited by the day..." Sabo says rubbing the back of his head.

Jess pouted more. "Take me to green dragon after this."

Sabo chuckled. "Of course babe." "So when are you two going to this dinner to tell everyone?" Law asked, straightening up some papers. "Well me and Sabo thought of it, and we are gonna have the dinner after we all moved in." She smiled putting her shirt down.

"I see. Well just send a date and we will be there." Law says. Jess smiled and got down. "Thank you for seeing me today law."

"No problem. Take it easy." They walk out in the hallway as the nurses look at them jess smiled and hugged law. "Bye big brother."

Law one armed hugged her. "Bye." Jess giggled and took Sabo's hand and they both walked away disappearing around the corner.

The nurse that treated her shook her head. "Teen mothers, should keep her legs closed or be on some kind of birth control."

Law walked by the nurse. "Last time I checked you weren't a teen." The nurse blinked at him. "What do you mean?" "I mean you're here talking about how teens need to keep their legs close yet you open yours for every doctor on this floor." The nurse's eyes widen. "Excuse me!?" "Your excused. In fact, you can excuse yourself for the rest of the month since I have already filed a report to the administrations about your behavior." The nurse grit her teeth in anger as Law starts walking off. "You will have time to think about your behavior at home with your five children. Maybe you're the one who should have kept her legs close since you can't support your own self let alone your children." Law headed down the hall to his next appointment.

Couple hours later, Jess and Sabo emerged from The green dragon, she tapped her tummy. "So good I'm so full! Green dragon Chinese is the best around!"

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." Jess giggled; they walked hand to hand, there new place isn't that far from the Green Dragon. They walked hand to hand in a loving way passing some shops Jess stopped, she looked at the window. It was a baby store. She smiled. "I can't wait to see what gender where having, I hope it's becomes a girl."

Sabo shrugged. "Either way it's going to be spoiled up." He looked at the baby shop until he noticed people quickly turning the other way. He blinked as some so the stores flip a close sigh on their door. He narrowed his eyes as he turned in front of him. His eyes widen slightly as a teen wearing a shirt with a sash on the back, frills on his shoulders, and a high collar. He had a bowl-shaped haircut and black eyes. He was wearing a smile on his face as two men and a woman walked behind him. The mean were dressed down in a black suit with white lining and the woman was dressed in a suit with a skirt. She had black stockings under and high black heels.

Sabo glared at this teen as he grabbed Jess and pulled her behind him. Jess gasped "sabo what is is it?". The teen stopped a few feet in front of Sabo. His gentle smile widen. "Well, it's good to finally see you again brother." Jess's eyes widen and looked 'wait is that the king Goa….?'. Sabo frowned. "I'm not your brother. You don't get the pleasure of calling me that. Ever…" Sabo says in such hatred. "Aw…your words hurt me so big brother. I have missed you so much. After you ran away our parents looked high and low for you…" Sabo let out a dry laugh. "Don't pull that shit on me. Why are you here. What do you want?" The teen kept his smile. "I only wanted to see my big brothers face one more time." He looked back to Jess. "And to meet his beautiful girlfriend in person." Jess blinked at him He bowed slightly at Jess. "Good day Lady Jessica. My name is Stelly. Sabo's younger brother, King of Goa Kingdom. It's a shame we didn't get to do our dinner date. I was looking forward to meeting one such as lovely as you." Jess flushed moved out of the and bowed with a smile "it's a pleasure tinker you King Stelly, I'm the 2nd princess of celtica. I'm sorry about the dinner date, I was busy with school" Sabo blocked Jess view of Stelly. "Leave now. I don't care if your King of that place I'll beat your ass here and now." The men behind Stelly took a step but Stelly stopped them.

"As always you like to solve things with violence. Oh Lady Jessica. How can you put up with him sometimes?" He chuckled softly. Jess smiles "I have my ways!" She walked back around from behind sabo again, "Your majesty, forgive him. He rather doesn't like nobles that much. I'm the rare case, but it was a pleasure to meet you" she smiled sweetly at him 'I wonder why sabo hates him? No wonder why he hates royalty…. He was one… and ran away…"

Stelly smiled at her. "It's quite alright. Even when we were younger he has been that way even to mother and father." Sabo pulled Jess back. "Stop it…" He told her, trying to keep his anger in check. Jess frowned "sabo! Stop it" He looked back at Stelly. "You got no business here and your crappy fact manners can't full me like everyone else." Stelly flashed a hurt look. "You always knew how to say harsh things." He held his chest. "I've been out here trying to look for you for all these years. Father pasted long before and I promised him to find you. Of course, I'm not here to bring you back. You seem to have quite a comfortable life here…" He looked at Jess. "My Lady Jess you are very beautiful. Tell me is there any way I get you to reconsider that dinner date. I would love to have you for one night at least" Sabo couldn't take it. He walked up to Stelly and grabbed his shirt. He raised his fist. His face twisted in anger. Jess's eyes widen "no sabo! Stop! This isn't good for our baby!" She rushed over pulling him away "calm down!"

"You should listen big brother." Stelly says. "Shut up!" Sabo yelled to him pushing Jess away from him. Jess fell to the ground from being pushed, she gasped. 'Sabo just pushed me ….'

Sabo froze in shock and fear. He went to Jess. "Shit…Jess I'm sorry! Are you okay!? I didn't mean it!" He reached out to help her up. Jess frowned at him but took his hand and he helped her up, she was still frowned and looked at her right elbow, it was bleeding. "I'm bleeding …."

The woman that was standing behind Shelly was brushing off his ruffled up shirt. "My big bro…I didn't think it was possible but your anger issues sure have grown…" Sabo glared at him but looked down sadly to Jess. "I'm sorry…" "Take me home…" she looked at him. "Please… just ignore him and we can go home…."

"Yeah…" Sabo says. Jess looked at Stelly "I'm sorry your majesty…. Maybe another time…?"

"Of course my Lady. I shall be here for a few more days. Let's have dinner sometime." Jess smiled slightly and then blushed as Sabo picked her and started to carry her bridal style.

"It was nice to see you again big brother. I'm happy to see you are doing alright." Stelly says waving at them. He then turned on his heels and walked away disappearing around the corner.

Jess frowned. "Sabo you have some explaining to do when we get home" Sabo was frowning. 'Why is he here…Is he after somebody…' He sighed out. 'There is no way he was ready to even start thinking about the past. Even if he could tell her everything he couldn't…'

Once home, sabo placed jess on the couch in the living room, he walked away to get the first aid kit. She frowned taking her phone real quickly texting river in her family's language of sitting up a meeting and to get sabo busy from Terry's part.

Putting her phone away, sabo came back and started to clean her elbow "it's not bad just a small scrape…" jess frowned looking away "explain right know"

Sabo was looking down. "There nothing to explain…That boy and his kingdom is nothing to me." Sabo says. Jess got up "I think I got the jiffy anyways, so you are ex prince of Goa, figured that out right away when he called you brother…."

"He's not my brother and I'm not a prince and never will be." Jess hugged him "I still love you, no matter what happen in your past I will always love you. Forever, we are soul mates. Nothing will change, I love you and our baby. The baby growing in me is a start of a family, future…. I love Sabo."

Sabo hugged her back. "I wasn't worrying about anything changing. I love you and this baby as well. I don't want anything to change. I want things to stay like this. With our new family."

Stelly was riding in his limo when he sighed out. "Sir?" Stelly laughed. "Did you see the look on his face? I knew it would be good but not that good. HaHa! What a riot, to get so mad just by me talking to his girlfriend. HaHaHa. Is the hotel ready?" "Yes, my King." "Good but I'm sure they aren't all that special." They reached the hotel. The bodyguard opened his door. Stelly got out and the woman dust him off. He took a few steps before he felt someone run into him. He looked around and looked down to a small child sitting on the ground. She looked up at him in confusion. Stelly frowned. "Ugh…to be touched by a commoner is such a disgrace." "My King are you alright?" "Other than being surrounded by Trash I am quite fine." He frowns down at the little girl and walked off. "I can now understand why my brother picked this place to live. Nothing but trash around here. I also expected more of the princess of a powerful country…quite a shame really…" He walked into the hotel with the two men and woman. "K-King Stelly your room is ready…" The clerk says bowing slightly. Stelly nodded. "Thank you." He says. "As I thought…this hotel is nothing special…no sense of style or flavor…" He sighs. "I'm glad to be only staying a couple of days."

Oichi was in her room packing clothes. Lucci was downstairs making sure certain things were locked up and what not. Terry was supposed to be here but he heard from Lucci that he and River were dating now. So more than likely he was with her. Oichi put down her purple suitcase next to her batman set one. She had two big ones, two medium size ones, three small ones, and her laptop bag. She sighed and sat on her bed. Ever since she got out the hospital her dad had thrown himself into work. He hasn't been home since she got out. Law had told her about being poisoned so he was probably out hunting down whoever did it. Lucci had told her that the last orders he had been given was to keep her safe and to move her out the house until Dante returned.

"Man…we just moved in and now I gotta leave…" She placed her suitcases by the door and started packing Jason's bag. Law had brought him a little packing bag. She thought it would never come in handy but hey, luckily, she was usually wrong about things like this. Jason was cuddling down on her teddy bear that she named Mr. Grayson. She giggled at him. "I bet your ready for Law to come home huh?" Jason's head popped up and he wagged his tail happily. "I thought so. He spoils you so much that I feel like he brought you for himself and used my birthday as an excuse." Jason barks in agreement making her laugh. "For someone who is supposed to be packing you're having fun up here no?" Oichi looked over and smiled as Law walked in. "Hey! How was work?" "It was okay. I got someone fired so that was pretty much my highlight for the day."

Oichi stood up and hugged him. "I missed you." Law smiled. "I missed you to. You ready to go?" Oichi sighed. "I got so much stuff I wanna take it all!" "This move is going to be temporality so you don't need it all." Oichi pouted. "I got clothes in these three and sowing stuff in here and my womanly things in these and then Jason's bag." "Alright. I'll put them in the car. Make sure you unplug everything. Laptop, computers, tvs, game devices, and so on." Oichi nodded. The only good thing about this move was that she was going to live with Law at his place. She was excited. She had never been to his place before. "I wonder what it would be like…" She says picking up Jason. She rubs his head. She walked to the window. "Mmm…dad…where are you…you better not be causing too much trouble out there…" She looked down sadly. "Seriously…I don't want anyone dying for my sake…I'm alive and that's what's important…right?"

At the hotel, Stelly was doing some paperwork. "Good evening King Stelly" A voice rang through his ears.

Stelly stopped working and turned around. There stood a River in her Ninja outfit. Her face was covered by a mask over her nose. She had a hooded cloak coat on, a sword on her side.

"Who are you…" River bowed slightly. "I'm Princess Jessica's dragon, she asked me to tell you that she will meet you at the Rose Café at 7pm for dinner"

"The Rose Café huh. Can you relay a message to your Princess? Tell her I would be delighted. Thank you." River stood up. "And don't under estimate her king Stelly, she is more powerful then you lead yourself to believe." River vanished in a blink of an eye.

Stelly sighed out and turned around to finish up his work. There was a knock on the door. "Your majesty, the food is here." "Thanks. I knew you to gather Katlin and tell her that I need my dinner suit." "Pardon?" "Just do it." The man bowed. "Yes sir." Stelly smirked. 'A dinner with the lovely princess Jessica. Oh, this shall be a story to share.'

Jess was going through her closet for a dress 'mhmm… which one should I choose?'

"Where are you going?" "Dinner with Stelly" Jess says smiling a dress "This one will do"

Sabo frowned. "For what!?" Jess didn't look at him. "It would disrespectful of me…. If you are worried you can River will be watching over me. She is gonna be lurking in the shadows watching me."

"I don't care I don't want you anywhere near him!" Jess turned to him "I'll be fine, nothing will happen to me and the baby. River will be with me"

"I don't care Jessica! I don't want you going!" Sabo says frowning. Jess stepped to him and kissed him "nothing will happen, it would be rude of me. Please let me go"  
"I said no!" Sabo says gripping his fist. Jess sighed, she turned taking the dress down and went to the bathroom, closing it locking it behind her locking it.

Sabo growled and hit the wall cracking it. He then stormed out the room, slamming the door shut. He walked to the front door and left.

After awhile, Jess was wearing a Black Neverland Lolita, Featuring Normal waist, Black Detachable butterfly tails overskirt, Detachable bead chain at the chest, Back shirring, Corset lacing. The bottom had purple Cemetery of Butterflies designed. She had black wedges that was buckled around her ankle. A black shocker with a purple heart. She had her breathes breath necklace and the locket sabo bought her. Her had Sabo's ring he had got her and rick old engagement ring on her right ring finger to match with her dress. She stood there looking at herself and smiled then frowned rubbing her tummy "Oh hope your daddy will forgive me…" "So you are pregnant" jess sighed "River don't you say a word" River smiled "I would not say a word, the limo is ready for you outside" Jess nodded and grabbed her small purse and keys. She walked to the elevator and unlocking the gate, opening it she stepped inside River was already in with her. Jess locked the gate and pressed the lower lover bottom where the door closed and it went down. Reaching the bottom the door opened and walked out, down the hall to the front door. She stepped outside and see's a 2016 Back Cadillac XTS Limousine with the purple royal Celtica crest on it. Jess stepped over and River opened the door for her, she got in and River closed the door. River tapped the limo "She's good go ahead" the limo driver drove off, and River followed in her ninja speed.

Ace was laying on the couch in his boxers and a t-shirt. His hair was all messy and there was a bit mark on his neck. He was flipping through channels looking for a movie. Luffy was eating some cake Vivi had made him. She had left a few moments ago, to head home to take care of some royal stuff he didn't really care about. She was getting ready for some kind of ball and he had to attend since he was dating her and all. Couldn't have all those suitors looking her trying to marry her. Luffy was also going since all the noble families of grand line were going to be there that included Hancock. When Luffy found out he started rambling on and on about the types of food that he wanted from her.

Ace sighed out. He wasn't sure if this was the only way for Luffy to show love or he was just to much of an idiot to care. He tossed the remote on the floor as he found an action movie. Luffy's attention was adverted to the screen while he ate his cake. Soon he heard pounding at the door. Ace and Luffy looked at each other. Ace sat up and jumped over the couch. He opened the door to see a pissed Sabo. "Oh shit…" Ace says just as Sabo punched him in the face. It sent Ace flying back but he caught himself and stopped his fall. He landed on his feet as Sabo closed the door. "Yo, Sabo." Ace says getting in a stance. "I guess you got something on your mind!" They both charged at each other. Throwing blow for blow each one connecting. Luffy watched with sparkles in his eyes. "I wanna play!" He put his cake in his entire mouth before jumping off the chair onto Ace and Sabo.

Arriving at the rose Café, the door opened by the driver. Jess got out and smiled "Thank you" stepping to the building, she smiled, The outside looked normal with peach like color bricks. The front was pushed in and there was a rose decoration on the wall. There were outside sitting surrounded by of plants and bars that lead a pathway to the door. Jess walked over to the black front door opening it and walked in. Jess smiled stepping over the podium. The waiter behind it smiled then his eyes widen "Princess Jess, oh what an honor" Jess smiled "I made a reservation for a table of two "Oh yes! Your dinner date is here, waiting" Jess smiled nodded 'I'm 2 minutes early' "right this way your majesty" Jess sighed mentally 'god I hate it this already'

Walking behind him, the people looked at her and gasped slightly whispering "It's the princes…" "I wonder what she is doing here?"

Jess sighed again mentally. Inside the restaurant was a different story. The restaurant was colored in brown. The floor was wooden, the ceiling was light brown, the walls were decorated with brown flowers. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The tables were set with a white table cloth with red chairs with wooden frames. On the table was a circular vase with flowers in with empty wine glasses, set next to the plates. Under each table there was a carpet with red lining and a white flower patterning. Jess seeing Stelly she smiled slightly walking over to him, and bowed "Your seat ma'am" Jess nodded "Thank you"  
Stelly smiled. "You look very beautiful Lady Jess. Thank you for inviting me out to dinner. I was dearly afraid that my brother wouldn't allow it." Jess sat down. "He didn't" "Oh? Do you mind if I ask what happened when he found out?" "Well, he got mad and left" Jess frowned. Stelly chuckled. "My big brother always had a temper. When things didn't go his way, he would throw a fit and run out into the town. Father had to go out himself and drag him back. I found it very enjoyable." Jess looked at Stelly. "Since he deny everything with you, I figured it out myself."

a waitress came over and bowed. "Your majesty's, what drinks can I get you?

"Do you drink wine? Lovely Lady Jessica." Jess held up her hand. "No I cannot have wine, Orange Juice for me."

"You heard her." Stelly says smiling. The waiters nodded and noted it down. "And you Majesty?"

"Just water for me please." "Yes of course, I shell return with your drinks." She walked away. Jess sighed slightly. "So tell Stelly, why have you tracked down Sabo?"

Stelly chuckled. "I told you earlier. Our father wanted me to track him down before he died. It was the last promise he made me make. Now, he also told me to bring him to take his place as King but I can't have that." Jess looked at him and smiled. "The truth, I like it when people are honest with me"

"Oh is that so and how do you know it's not a lie?" Jess smirked. "I was trained by a ninja your majesty, I can tell a lie instantly."

Stelly laughed. "I see. What a very interesting talent you have. I will have to be sure to stay on my toes when answering your questions." Jess looked at him right in the eye "Why does Sabo not acknowledge you as his brother?" "Well I thought that would be pretty obvious. He hates me. Why should you acknowledge someone you hate? It doesn't look like it bothers him so it no longer bothers me."  
'Jess, he knows more than he is letting on' it was River over the hidden ear piece covered by her hair.

Sabo sat up and sighed. His right cheek was swollen and his clothes were torn and messy. He stumbled up. Ace left cheek was swollen and his nose was turning red. His shirt was torn and he also stumbled up. Luffy was laid out on the floor with both cheeks swollen. Sabo and Ace sit on the couch. "So…feel better?" Ace asked. "Yeah. Lots." "So, did you and Jess get in a fight or something? Did you break up with her?" "No…it's much worse than that." Ace frowned. "Stelly is here?" Ace eyes widen and Luffy popped up. "Stelly!?"

Sabo nodded. "What the fuck!? Why didn't you tell us sooner!? I can call Gramps and tell him to come home. We can find a safe place for you to stay until he leaves." Luffy got up angry. "Yeah! This time we can protect you Sabo! Don't worry!" Sabo chuckled. "It's okay…Stelly already said he wasn't coming to take me back. In fact, the old geezer died and now he's the king." Ace and Luffy sighed out. "So, what's he here for?" Sabo frowned. "I don't know…" "So why were you so mad?" "Because Jess is going to dinner with him…" Luffy and Ace eyes widen "She did WHAT!?" The both yelled. Sabo sighed out. "Why the hell would she do that!" Ace yelled in anger. "With all that crap those bastards did so go out to dinner with him! I don't give a damn if he's royalty!" Sabo ruffled his head. "She does know…" Ace grabbed Sabo by the collar of his shirt. "Why doesn't she know!" Sabo head-butted Ace. "It not like I can just bring up oh I'm a prince who ran away from home before my bastard parents and step brother tried to kill the only two people who gave a shit about me!" Sabo yelled. The two glared at each other. Before they backed away from each other.

"So, you haven't told her anything…" "It's not like I can…" Ace sighed. "For fuck sake Sabo…don't you think if she knew that she may have not went with him!? If she knew that him and your family cared more about the celestial dragon's food then the fact that their son was about to get killed or maybe that same said dragon tried to kill you anyways!" Ace yelled but suddenly stop as he felt a tear came to the corner of his eyes. Luffy already had tears falling down his eyes. Sabo rubbed the scar over his eye when felt Luffy hug him.

Sabo smiled lightly and patted his head. "It's okay Luffy. I'm here and alive okay?" Luffy sniffed and cried more. "I thought you were dead!" He hugged Sabo tighter. "It's okay little bro. I'm here now okay." Luffy sniffed and nodded his head. Ace sat back in the chair. "So…now what? Stelly and Jess on a dinner date…it makes my skin crawl…" "River is with her…" "I don't give a damn about the ninja! Stelly could feeling lies in her head right now!" "Jess isn't an idiot…" "Are you sure about that…" Sabo punched him in the arm." "Ow…what I'm saying is that she saw how upset you were about him and she still went." "Well it's just…" "No, don't tell me she pulled the royal crap on you. 'It would be disrespectful to not go.' Line…Vivi uses that crap every time. It's annoying." Both Sabo and Ace sighed. "So what are you going to do now…" Ace says. "Go home I guess…I'm cooled down…but…I'm still angry she went to dinner with him…If I went out with a girl and she got pissed even if she knew it was important I would have canceled it on the spot. Her happiness means the world to me and I feel like…she choices her stupid duties over me…" Ace patted his back. "Yeah…I know the feeling but we just have to deal with it…we are dating princesses after all…" Sabo nodded. "Yeah…"

Jess looked at him more after what he said 'Jess, make sure you check the orange juice' Jess closed her eyes as the waitress came over "Here you are, placing down the water for Stelly and then the orange juice" Jess did not open her eyes "Thank you, you may leave" the girl blinked and nodded walking away.  
'have you haven't been this pissed in a while, clam down Jess the baby'  
Stelly took a sip of his water. Jess opened her eyes and looked at it, taking a small devise out of her bag Stelly watched her as she hover it over her drink.

"May I ask what you are doing?" Stelly asks in interest. "Checking it, couple of Victors assassins are still out there." She said has the devise blinked green, making Jess smile. "Good it's clean." Jess puts the devise again. And takes a sip of the juice.

Stelly smiles at her. "It's very good to be on guard. Who knows what could happen these days."

The door to Garp's house was kicked open. Sabo, Ace, and Luffy looked back to see Terry walking. "Hello!" Terry says. "Dammit Terry! I told you about kicking the door down! At least knock!" Sabo says. "I did! That's why the door is on the floor!" Terry says looking at the door then shrugs. "That is NOT consider knocking!" "Chill Sabo it's just a door. Just make another one later." Sabo sighed at Terry's smiling face. "What do you want." "I came to check on you even though I don't want to." Sabo raised his eyes brow. Terry gave him a tablet. It switched on to the dinner date with Jess and Stelly. The three boys frowned. Sabo turned the tablet off and tossed it on the table. "Hey careful about that it ain't mine." "I don't want to see that…" Sabo says. "You got that right…" Ace says frowning. Luffy nodded in agreement.

Terry rolled his eyes. "All of you are bothersome…will ya just look at it for like ten seconds. If you don't River might get mad at me and I don't want my beautiful rose upset." Sabo frowned. "I wont look at that. I'm still pissed that she's even there! Why would I wanna look at it?" Terry sighed out. "This is why I hate getting involved with stuff like this…Fine if you wont look for at least ten seconds I'll make you." He closed his eyes. Sabo rolled his eyes. "I don't want to see my girlfriend have dinner with another man!" "Especially that loser!" Ace yelled. "Yeah!" Luffy yelled angrily.

Terry turned the tablet on with his eyes still close. The aura around him changed. His normal aura felt cheerful and carefree this one on the other hand turned more darker and cold. Like the sun was covered up by the moon, never allowing it to shine. "Terry…what the…" Terrys eyes snapped opened. His brown eyes were now sharp like a lion. His gaze pieced through Sabo, Ace, and Luffy making their bodies freeze in place. Ace tried to struggle but it was no use. It was like his body was trapped in Terry's beastly aura. Terry held up the tablet. "Ten seconds. After ten seconds, you will be able to move and if you decided you don't want to watch I will leave." Terry says as a smile came to his face. It was his usually smile but it looked so creepy with the look he was giving them now. It made Ace shiver. The look gave off the vibe of a lion getting ready to pounce on his prey.

Jess looked at Stelly sitting her glass cup down. "To be completely honest with you king Stelly, I would care less of this dinner. I would care less from my or your royalty status. The only reason I'm here is because of Sabo…."

"Oh? How so?" Jess gave him a smile. "I love him, that's why"

Stelly took a sip of his water. At Garp's house the boys were glaring at the screen. Terry's stare still had them locked down.

Jess took a sip. "To be honest I would rather be with him right know but I wanted to know more about him… since he can't just go and tell me I came to you… I was curious in why he hates you. I was curious about his past that just jumped on my lap… I didn't know he was a runaway prince... from Goa…. I wanted to know the real why he hates nobles more than anything…."

"A shame. There is nothing more I can tell you then I what I told you before. My brother has always hated me just as much as I loathed him." Jess touched her tummy. "We weren't always like this, him protecting me… caring for me… loving me… he hated me the first moment he laid eyes on me."

"Sounds like him." "yes, learning I was a princess he hated me for it, he masked it a lot of because of Oichi… I think it all changed the night of my birthday…. One night stand if you say…. That was the night I first got pregnant…"

"A lot of things can change once that happen." He sighs out. "Forgive my rudeness Lady Jessica but, I did not come all the way to talk about my brother. Yes, I knew that you wanted to ask questions and I would give you answers to the best of my abilities. However, I do not have any interest in hear about you and his past." At the house, Sabo glared through the screen. Terry suddenly turned the tablet off. Making Sabo and the others look at him. His eyes went back to normal and his cheerful aura returned. The felt the bind that was holding them break, allowing them to move again. Terry handed him the tablet and headed to the door and left without a word.

Ace and Luffy looked at Sabo. Sabo sighed and turned the tablet back on to the date.

Stelly sat back. "When I was accepted into the family Sabo was already a little troublemaker for father. His hatred of nobles were already there so I can not give you a reason why he hates them so. Only he can tell you that. As for him hating me we have never been on the same terms. He wanted to go outside and play with his friends, neglecting his duties. Where ever he slacked off I had to pick up. If he didn't do his studies I had twice on my plate. For each of his carless mistakes I had to pick up double and even triple the work. When he disappeared from us things became much easier for me. I was able to finally be free of my lazy brother but of course my father wanted him to return home even though he had already deemed Sabo a failure."

Jess took a sip of the drink and placed it down "failure huh?" She chuckled "I think it was best thing he had done, run away… I wish I had the courage to run like he did" jess took a sip of her drink and smiled warmly at stelly "your gonna be a uncle congratulations King Stella, you're the first I've told.."

Ace and Luffy looked at Sabo who sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "More like congratulations to you and Sabo." Stelly say smiling back her. "I'm sure you two will make wonderful parents."

The waitress came back over. "uhm you ready order?" Jess smiled. "I think I would rather skip to desert, I want something sweet, plate of rose delights!" Jess smiled. The waitress smiled "of course!" She wrote it down "and you?"

"Just a refill for me. Thank you." Stelly says smiling. She nodded and took his glass and walked away. Jess raised her eyebrow "You're not gonna eat? You must try he food here it's really good"

"Let's just say the conversation has turned my appetite upside down." He says smiling. Jess chuckled. "So, what was the real reason in waiting to have dinner with me? And I apologize for my behavior moments ago."

"No apology needed. I simply wanted to meet you. To learn more about the girl who has stolen my brothers heart. After this conversation I have learned much. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

Jess closed her eyes. 'River turn off the Live feed' she told her telepathy'

A Garp's the video feed was turned off. Sabo frowned. He dropped the tablet and headed to the door. "Where you going…" Sabo said nothing as he left.

The waitress came back with Stelly's water and Jess's plate of the rose Delights. She bowed and walked away. Jess took one and took a bite and smiled, Stelly saw her face flush "so good, Stelly you must try this"

She held one up to him. "Come on." She smiled at him

Stelly shook his head. "No thank you. You seem to enjoy it much more. Eat as much as your hearts content. The bill is all on me." He says smiling at her.

"Very interesting." Stelly says sipping on his water. 'Jess Sabo is here!' Jess's eyes widen and then smiled. "Looks like someone is here to take me away."

"That I did figure. He was never the type to stay silent." Jess snapped her finger and the waitress came over. "Please but these in a baggy for me." The girl bowed. "Of course."

Outside Sabo got out the car slamming the door. He was on the phone with Oichi. "Dammit Oichi! I don't care about what Dante is going to say! Just get it done!" Sabo yelled. He mentally cursed himself for yelling at Oichi but right now he didn't need to hear her excuses on what he could do or not. He hung up and busted through the door of the restaurant. All eyes turned to him as he stormed toward Jess and Stelly. "Sir?" A waiter tried to stop him but Sabo glared at him making him take a step back. Sabo pushed him aside and walked up to the table.

Stelly smiled nicely at his brother. "Big Brother." Sabo glared at him. The waiter came back with Jess's bag. She grabbed just as Sabo grabbed her and started to drag her away. "It was nice meeting you Lady Jessica. Please continue to look after my brother." Stelly says waving as he went on to drink his water. Jess smiled at him. "I will" Being dragged away, Sabo dragged her outside to his car.

"Get in…" He says. Jess nodded and got in. 'Great he's pissed even more'

Sabo was frowning as he sped off back to their home. On the way back he felt a sharp pain in his head. He stopped the car and held his head in pain. Jess frowned "sabo what is it? You okay?"

Sabo gasped out and shook his head. "It's nothing…" He quickly turned the car around and sped off in the opposite directions. He only had a few minutes. That was enough to finally tell her everything.

Sabo drove for a few minutes making sharp turns. He drove up a slight hill before turning into a parking lot. "Let's go…" Sabo says getting out the car. Jess got out and closed the door "sabo where are we?"

Sabo grabbed her hand and headed to small area on top of a hill. It was surrounded by a mid-way blue metal fence. There was a bench sitting in between two trees. Walking up to the fence Jess could see the view of the town. The lights glowing from the different street lamps and restaurants. Jess flushed "beautiful…." Sabo looked out to the town and leans down on the fence. "…Oichi only spared me a few minutes…so with that said I'm going to tell you what you want to hear…" Jess looked at him "what..?"

"I was born in the Goa Kingdom to a noble family. Their goal for me was to marry a princess so that they could keep their stupid family name safe. They didn't care if I was against it all. They didn't care if I wanted to be my own person. All that matter to them was for me to do my lessons, marry, and have a kid for them. At first, I thought nothing of it…I thought they were just doing their best to make me understand that sometimes I have to things a different way to get what I want…" Sabo looked down sadly. "Until one day I realized it was nothing but a sham…" Jess frowned and stepped to him "sabo…" "I had gotten into a fight with some kid from another family. I got hurt since the boy used a knife on me. My mother, instead of coming to check on me she ran right past me and started to apologize to the boy and his family." He griped his fist. "She cared more about keeping up their appearance and relationships then the well-being of her own son." Jess frowned even more and touched his back rubbing it.

"It was then I realized that I being used simply to further my parent's goals, so…I ran away. I found myself in this place called Gray Terminal…" A small smile came to his face. "That's where I met Ace and Luffy." He chuckled. "Well I met Ace first and we had a plan to leave that Island. We saved up money from robbing and stealing rich people. When we were near our total Luffy came along. We thought he was going to blow our secret so we decided that we needed to get rid of him but we ended up tying him to a tree." His smile widens as he started to remember his moments with Luffy and Ace when they were young. Jess blinked at him "You tied Luffy to a tree…?" He laughs out. "We went through a lot but started living with them and mountain bandit named Dadan. She was less thrilled to see that she had another mouth to feed but she got over it when I blackmailed her." Jess frowned at her "Blackmailed…?"  
"I did what I had to do…" Sabo says smiling. He then frowns. "Everything was nice for a while…we became sworn brothers and all three of us decided that one day we were going to travel the world together whenever we escaped from that Island. Then…one day my father found us." Sabo grits his teeth. "He threaten to kill Luffy and Ace so I thought the only way I could save them was If I go back with him." He walked over to the tree and kicked it out of anger almost knocking it down. Jess frowned 'his father tried to kill luffy and Ace…?' "I thought what I was doing was right but instead that bastard along with the rest of the noble families plotted to burn down Gray Terminal… All because a world government inspector was coming." He growled. "They were going to murder innocent people just so their Kingdom can look perfect for them!" Jess put her hand on her chest 'like victor….'

Sabo bit his lip. "I nearly lost my new family…luckily I meet a person who help me saved them just in time." "Who…?" jess asked "After that event happened I was re captured and thrown and locked into my room. I was told to just stop fighting my fate and do what was meant of me…making my parents happy. Ha like that was ever going to happen…" He turned to Jess and rubbed his scar. "I escaped for the last time and set out to leave the Island by myself. I left a note to Luffy and Ace telling them to lets meet up again someday so we could travel the world like we promised but…" He looked down as rubbed the scar. "My small boat crossed the path of a celestial dragons and they took offense to that." He sighed out. "They fired on me destroy me and the ship all together…" Jess's eyes widen in shock 'What?!'

"After that I don't remember much. I remember being rescued by a passing ship." He closed his eyes pausing. Jess felt tears down her eyes she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Sabo opened his eyes. "Through certain events I'm here now and re united with my real family. Including you and now this baby…" Jess rubbed her belly smiling softly.

Sabo frowned. "I hate nobles like my parents and shelly…I'm ashamed of being one myself and I wish I didn't share their blood. They take people freedoms, lock them up when they voice their thoughts, they look down on the less fortunate and always use their status to get what they want. They will do anything…anything…to keep their status and rise in social standing. They won't waste a thought rejecting anyone the deem as inferior. I can't stand it…" Jess looked at him more "Sabo…"

Sabo sighed out with sadness filling his eyes. He hated remembering his past. He hated having noble blood running through his veins. All he wanted to do was to block everything out and never talk about again. He looked at Jess. "I never told you because I just don't like thinking about the past. I don't like being reminded of what I could have become." Jess stepped to him. "Now you know my story…" She placed a hand on his scar rubbing it "Then lets never talk of it again, lets forget about what happen tonight… lets go home, cuddle watch TV, think of our baby and maybe unpack some boxes" she giggled.  
"Yeah…" He plants a kiss on her lips. Jess kissed him back "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…." Sabo smiled. "I love you to."

Across town Oichi was under the blankets pouting. She had moved in with Law in his place. It was very nice and roomy. He had his own personal library in the room under the bedrooms. The stairs to the bedroom were cut out underneath filling it up with more book. The interior was black and the floor was plaid with black and white squares. She also learned that he collected coins so he had a class cabinet filled with them.

'Dummy Sabo…always yelling at me…all the favors I do for him and he has yet to return one of them.' She sat up and sighed out. "Then again something must have happened for him to snap like that…specially to ask a favor like that." She looks out the window. "I hope everything is okay between him and Jess…"

A week later over at the house Dante was in the shower. Blood ran off his body as he cleaned himself. He had been busy hunting that he almost forgot that he had to go meet Jetter. Oichi was currently at Law's and Lucci was making sure no one was being suspicions in the area. He had full permission to kill on site if anyone became a threat to Oichi.

In true sight, he was very pissed. To learn that his own men were trying to plot against him like he wouldn't find out. They had crossed a line trying to take out Oichi. He would kill and destroy all of them without a second that. He had no problem rebuilding and finding more workers.

Dante got out the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. The scars were covering his body were becoming an annoying site to see sometimes. He had a new one on his shoulder from a pour excuse of a sneak attack. He had entertained them long enough until he got the scar. Dante sighed out as he dried off and went to find some clothes. He grabbed a sleeve purple shirt with black lining. He grabbed a pair of blue jeans and black and white shoes. He put his hair in a ponytail and grabbed his glasses, keys, and a bag. He made sure everything was locked before heading out.

Jetter stood outside in the back elevator waiting for Dante. He was wearing black men ripped skinny jeans, blue plaid fleeces shirt with black converse. He was in his casual wear today. No royal suite.  
looking at his phone he smiled to see Jess and Sabo finally got a new place together 'I'm happy for them… I heard Stelly was here.. I hope everything is okay' he noticed Dante's car and sighed 'finally' Dante parked his car and blew out smoke before tossing his cigarette. He sighed out as he popped his neck. He got out, grabbing the bag and walked to Jetter. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Got a bit caught up." Jetter smiled at him, he swiped his key card. The door opened and stepped in. Dante stepped in behind him "Its quite alright dante" swiping his key card and the elevator door closes and it went down. "You smell of death"

Dante glance over to him. "Thanks." He says. Smelling like death meant that he was doing his job right. "Being that I had to clean up Darcaniea's messy past and the fact that Zach smells of death half the time also I know the smell of death easily." Jetter looked at his phone and narrowed his eyes at a new product Zach created sighing.

Dante rubs his shoulder. 'Should have bandaged it. This is going to get annoying soon.' "Something wrong with your shoulder Dante?" Jetter asked him.  
"It nothing but a scratch." Dante says. "I see, I smell fresh blood also on you" Jetter sighed dialed a number as the door opened and he walked out dialing with Dante following him. "Zach… yes I got your message, did you really make the dark serum into liquid gels….?... I see, yes I'll see you soon." He hanged up his phone.

"How long would it take for him to get here." Dante says putting his hand in his pocket. "Well he is already close, so he should be here in the next 10 minutes, why do you ask?" Jetter asked him turning in the restricted section.  
"Keeping conversation. If I'm not working or smoking my mind likes to wonder to places I don't like going." He says following him. "I see" He reached the glass door way. Dante can see such a high tech hallway behind the glass.

'Looks like we are here…' Jetter walked over to the placing his hand on the hand print scanner, It scanned his hand and turned green. "Access granted: Recognized: King Jetter Falcon Mikcloud." The glass lifted up and Jetter smiled. "This way" He guides him down the hall, then to the right down a small steps to a door on the left side of the wall. Pushing a button the door opened and Jetter walked in.

Dante follows him in. "Dante meet my sister, Jess's mom. Dawn" Jetter said placing his hand on the slumber pod.

Dante turns his head to the side slightly. "Spiting imagine of Jessica." He says looking Dawn. Jetter smiled "yes but he more the spitting image of Regina, Jess is after all the reincarnation of Regina"

"Is that right." Jetter walked over to the control pad and was pushing buttons.

Dante watched him closely. The pod opened, Jetter smiled walked around next to Dante, as Dawns eyes fluttered open. "Sister" She glanced at him. "Brother….?" Her voice was slightly dry and raspy. Jetter frowned. "You must be thirsty, let me get you a cold glass of fresh water." He turned to the mini fridge. Dawn's eyes glanced over to Dante and flush came on her cheeks "Who…are you?"

"My name is Dante Yamamoto. I'm Oichi's father." Dante says meeting her eye to eye. Dawn blinked a couple of times at him and looked shocked "Your Oichi's… father…?"

Dante sighs out. "Not surprise you didn't know." Jetter walked over and helped her sit up, holding her hold, Dante took the water and lifted it up for her.

"Here." Dawn flushed took a sip. Jetter smirked at Dante 'already making her flush, lady's man' Dawn smiled. "Thank you"

"No problem." Jetter smiled. "Sis, we have found the last stage" Dawns eyes widen "What really?"

Dante nodded. "It took some time but we have what we believe is the cure for you." Dawn's hand went to her chest "Finally…. When do I take it?" Jetter chuckled "ready to get out of this pod aren't you?" Dawn nodded "so I can kick your ass!" Jetter frowned. "Come on… there's no need to..." Dawn glared at him "shut up before I…" Her eyes widen and she started couch heavily making Jetter's eyes widen "Dawn!"

Dante blinked at this as he put down his bag. She coughed up blood in her hand. "It hurts…." "Dante the 10th stage is getting stronger…. I think we should test out the cure right know"

Dante was already digging in his bag taking out the pills. Dawn's body shook and her body bend forward and she threw up blood making Jetter panic.

"Calm down Jetter. You panicking is going to make it worse." Dante says calming. He takes out a purple pill and walks up to Dawn. "You need to take this." He says. He brought the pill up to her. Dawn shook and took the pill in her hand putting it in her mouth, Dante held her with the water and she gulped it down. Jetter rubbed her back waiting.  
Dante watched her carefully. Looking for any change. Dawn sat there and her breathing went back to normal. Jetter's eyes widen. "oh my god… it worked…" He looked at the vital monitor, and the cure monitor her body was changing. The cure monitor with the slot '10th stage' lit up green "10th stage found King Jetter" Atorava said from the screen. "It worked…." Jetter's eyes looked at Dawn "Sister it worked. Dawn blinked and looked shocked.

"Congratulations." Dante says. "Yes congratulations" they turned their heads to see Zach in the door way smiling happily "Dawn, finally your awake and cured" Dawn smiled at him "Zachariah, look at you still look the same" Zach smiled at her. He was wearing Wool Black Vintage jacket With A Hood. Black men's skinny's and black vans. He was still extremely handsome and elegant individual. His eyes where a scarlet red color know making Jetter look at him "Zach… did you take your doze today?" Zach smiled "Yes I did"  
Dante looked toward Zach. 'So this is Zach.' He felt a throbbing pain in his shoulder but he ignored it. 'I can see now why Oichi claimed he was Danni's type…' Zach stepped to Dante moving his own hand as his Dante went stiff and his shoulder moved on his own.  
Dante's gave him a blank look. "May I ask what you think you are doing." Zach removed his shirt, Jetter's eyes widen "Just a scratch huh?" Dawn blinked at this "Oh my…"

"That's because it is. It's not the first and it won't be the last." Dante says. "You should really have Aurora check out your shoulder it looks and it smells infected, forgive me… I did not mean to bud in. Jetter Lets have Aurora take Dawn to a room, get her washed and dressed. I bet she wanted to see her three favorite girls." Dawn's eyes sparkled. "Oh yes I do!" Jetter smiled. "Of course, Aurora stop stalking out there and come in." Aurora skipped in and went over to Dawn "Come Dawn let's get you cleaned up" Dawn smiled and Aurora helped her up and out of the room.

Dante straighten his shirt back out and sighed out. 'Should have bandage it up before I left.' "I don't have time to do a check out. I suppose it's to much ask if you have something I could take." "Well I have to show you but here." Zach tossed a red round pill. Dante looked at it.

"…and this is?" "It's a healing gel pill, it will close up that wound" Zach said with a smile.

Dante sighed mentally and popped the pill. He then grabbed his bag. "My thanks…" He says to Zach. He turns to Jetter. "If there is nothing else for me here then I need to be getting back to work. I need to have a talk with some soon to be ex-employees of mine."

Jetter shook his head. "I have something to show you, we both do." Zach smiled. "Shall we?" Jetter nodded. "Let's" Dante sighed out. "Alright then…"

Not long they were in that conference room, Jetter sat on the right side of Dante and Zach sat on the right side. Jetter pushed the button. "Watch what happens."

Dante looked closely as they both watched, Darcaniea was fully out of Jess's body controlling it. The video played as what happen that day, Jetter threaten to put Darcaniea back in. Darcaniea not liking it and in a blink of an eye Darcaniea was already across the room with Kunai deep into his gut.

Zach's eyes widen. "Oh my that was very fast."

'Impressive.' Dante says to himself. They see a needle in her neck and see her eyes widen gasped out loud and her hair turned white and her eyes white then fainting. Jetter paused it.

Zach's eyes where still widen. "Did you use the white serum on her…?" Jetter nodded. "Yup."

"As…" He rubbed his chin to think of a word. "…entertaining…as that was why did you have the need to show me this as well?" Dante asks.

"The white serum works and very powerful and I mean powerful. even a liquid gel size is powerful its power enough to lock away any kind of alter. You do know what this means right? Darcaniea is still locked away and her sinister darkness is more powerful than Oichi's. If Oichi was to take this, those dark egos will be locked away and put to sleep for a very long time."

Dante looked at him. "I see." He crossed his arms. "On any other day I would refuse that due to a selfish reason but today I guess I'll make an exception. If you are willing to give this to me then I will give to Oichi however, now is not the best time." He lowered his eyes. "Her body is breaking down with unknown factors. For all I know this serum can do more damage than good. I can't risk that until she recovers from her weaken state." Jetter smiled and handed him a small bottle "24 gels"

"My thanks." Dante says grabbing the bottle. Zach smiled and put his bottle on the table, it was back. "Is that the…." Jetter's eyes widen in shock.

"…and that is?" Zach opened it and took out one small black gel. "The black serum"

"Black serum?" Zach slid that gel pill to Dante. "For you." Jetter's eyes widen. "What are you doing…?"

Dante picked the pill up. "A gift from me, consider it as an act of friendship. Don't abuse that gift." He stood up. "I'm gonna go see how Dawn is doing, Jetter you better contact the girls" Zach left.

"A gift huh…" He looks to Jetter. "If this was taken what would happen to the person who has taken it?" He asks.

Jetter sighed "It depends on the person, it works differently every time…"

Dante looks down at the pill. "For Jess it created Darcaniea… it also enchanted her inhume strength, speed, earing, every senses. Paranormal sense, it gave her telekinesis and telepathic abilities…. And she is somewhat durable to electricity… you're the first to even know that."

"Is that so? Interesting." "I want you to guess how old Zach is." Jetter looked at him.

"Not in particularly...but I'm sure your gonna tell me anyways." Jetter shook his head "No, he's 125"

"I guess with the help of this he has gotten to be that age?" Dante says. Jetter nodded "That was the side effect for him and his children, well they were born with it…. It passed on to them… which is rare… Zach first created it 100 years ago when he was 25. They call him the immortal king for nothing you know? There's silly rumors in his country that him and family are vampires" he laughed "which is not true of course but they do have the abilities of a vampire from the serum" Jetter stood up "Do not give that Oichi, it could kill or due harm to her body…. It could boost the egos where Oichi wont be here anymore or… it could destroy them and something else will be created and you don't want that on Oichi, if your gonna use it. Use it on yourself"  
Dante grabbed the pills and placed them in my bag. "Even if I wanted to Oichi's body is to damage on the inside…to do anything." He sighs. "Even taking regular medicine might harm her. I consider on what to with the 'gift' after I handle the rest of my work today." Dante says.

Jetter takes out his phone and dials a number. "Frank, Dawn is awake, Dante found the cure, pick up Danni, Oichi and Jess. Bring the girls here." Jetter hanged up on him. "Well the girls are gonna be here."

Dante signs. "Then I need to get going. I'm not in the mood for Danni's loudness."

Oichi was sleeping with her mask on. Law was playing in her hair. Jason was laying on the small couch that was at the front on the bed. He was on his new doggy pillow that Oichi had made for him last night. Law smiled. This felt really nice to just lay around holding the one you loved. Suddenly the phone rings. Law frowns and turns over to see Oichi's phone ringing. It was Danni. He picked up but held it slightly away from his ear. "Hello?" "OIIICHHI!" Was heard through the phone making Law sigh. "Mama D…" "Oh! Sorry about that sweetie. Is Oichi around?" "Yes, she's sleeping." "Well wait her up and tell her to get ready!" "Ready?" "Yes! Dawn is up for good and she wants to see us!" "I will tell her that." "Thank you and tell her to hurry up!" The phone hangs up. Law frowns. "So much for a relaxing day…"

Oichi giggles. He turns over to see her awake. "How you feeling?" "A bit dizzy but I'll be fine." "Did you hear?" "It was hard not to…" She got up and stretched. "I'll go get ready…" She says heading to the bathroom.

Sabo answered Jess's cell, Jess was on the couch asleep. "What?" He snapped at frank. "Don't give me that tone boy, where is Jess?"

"Sleep." "Well wake her up, her mother is awake. Dante found last cure, Dawn is waiting for her. I'm on my way to pick you all up don't move." Frank hanged up.

Sabo rolled his eyes and then sighs. He poked Jess in face. "Hey beautiful." "Mhmmm…?" Jess fluttered her eyes slightly.

"Your mom is awake. They found a cure." Jess's eyes widen and stood up fast but only to fall back down frowned "got light ahead..."

Sabo chuckled. "Calm down beautiful. Frank is on his way to pick us up." "Carry me… to the room so can change" Jess yawned. Sabo smiled and picked her up bridal style. "Anything for you babe." Jess giggled "My knight off to carry me to the bedroom, she looked in the all way too see Anubis clawing at the wood work "Anubis!" he stopped as his ears went back looking sad "scratch the kitty post! Not the wood work of the apartment!" Anubis put his head down and walked past them sad.

"Aw look what you did to the baby. Now you have to make it up to him when we get back." Sabo says chuckling. Jess pouted. "That's the 3rd time I caught him… I don't want scratched up wood work. We got him that huge kitty tree and he barely even uses it..."

"Well this is true. Maybe we need to go search for something else." walking in the room Sabo placed her on the bed next to a sleeping Orca.

Jess giggled "Aww look at you sleepy"

"What are you wearing today." Jess smiled. "My gun'n roses white tank top, one of black leggings, my black kitty fluffy hat, White studded fingerless gloves, my black cosplay glasses and my black converse"

Sabo nodded and started picking out her clothes.

Back at the hospital, Jetter walked Dante out of the room though the hallway only to bump into Dawn with Zach. Jetter smiled at Dawns appearance, Black tank top, black denim short, black flats, with black ring on her right ring finger 'her old engagement ring…'. A wrap choke necklace with a purple heart on it. Her hair was cut shirt, it was really cute on her. Dawn smiled "brother, Dante… Dante I want to thank you… Thank you so much… it means a lot to me" she had a cute blush on her face.  
Dante had a hand in his pocket. "It was no problem at all. Your daughter help mines and I made them and Danni a promise to cure you." He looked her up and down. "That outfit looks real nice on you. You look quite cute with short hair." Dawn flushed more but smiled "Uhm thank you" she smiled at him "I want to thank you more, Dinner some time?" Jetter's eyes widen and his mouth gaped open. Zach smirked 'cute, see why I still have a crush on her.'

Dante blinked at her before nodding slightly. "Sure. I don't mind. Danni has talked a lot about you but it would be nice to get to know the woman my daughter loves so much personally." Dawn smiled. "Wonderful" Jetter frowned. "Dawn I don't think it is a…" He did get to finished when in a blinked of an eye he was already down the long hall in the wall with a body print, and he fell to the ground groaning. Zach was grinning with such happiness "HA! God no wonder where Jess gets it from! God you are amazing!"

A strand of hair fell down his face from the force Jetter was thrown back. He slicked it back in his ponytail like nothing just happened. Dawn smiled at Dante "I don't have a cell… I don't know where I will be staying… uhm this Friday?" she gave him a warming flush and smile.

Dante opened his bag and pulled out a phone. "I recently just go this phone but I don't really need it. Until you get one you can use this one if you like." He turned it on and put his number in it. He then handed it to her. "Friday sounds great." Dawn blinked at him. "Thank you." She smiled softly. "I'll give you a call or a text, is that what it called these days Zach?" Zach nodded. "we can put you in the learning pod for couple of days, to get you up on the years you missed." Dawn smiled at him. "Sounds good to me…."

'A learning pod huh.' Dustin was walking back caring Jetter over his shoulder. "Uncle should I put him in a room?" Zach smirked and pointed to the waiting area. "Just place him there Dustin." He smiled and walked over to their placing him down and walked back. "The girls are here, I'll take you the other way."

Dante looked to Dawn. "Enjoy your new found life." Dawn smiled at him "Bye Dante" she flushed.

"Later." He slightly waved. "Mom….?" Dawn turned to her daughter and smiled, Frank, Danni, Oichi, Sabo and Law where all standing there looking excited but shocked. "Sweetie" Jess's eyes widen was already in her chest tearing. "Mama!" Dawn smiled down at her petting her hair "your hair as gotten long, you need to cut it."

Oichi smiled under her mask as she watched Jess cry into Dawn's chest. Danni was also smiling with tears on the corner of her eyes. She rubbed her belly. "Looks like little Zane will get to meet his auntie after all." Dawn looked at Oichi and her eyes widen "My little Batgirl, come here sweetie"

Oichi looked at Law and he nodded. "Go on…" He says pushing her out gently. Oichi walked up to Dawn twirling her fingers. It was hard processing this to her. She wasn't sure if this was just another happy dream she was having or if it was real until she finally hugged Dawn. When she realized, it was a dream is when her tears started to pour out as well. "Auntie…" Dawn rubbed her head and Jess's "My sweet girls, I missed you so much" Jess sniffed backing up a little "Mama, I'm so happy your finally cured" Dawn smiled at her and kissed her forehead "You hair is to long" Jess pouted "I know… im not allowed to cut it.. Sabo wont let me… if I do I get less loves from him" Dawn raised her eyebrow and looked at him "Oh is that so?" Frank right away moved Danni slightly away "Why?" Dawn smiled at Sabo.  
Law felt something off and looked at Dawn then Sabo. 'Ah…she threw him under the bus…' He moved away from Sabo as well. He was not getting in the cross fire of this. Sabo rubbed his head and sighed. "I really find her cute with long hair." Sabo says Dawn kept her smile "Short or long, it doesn't really does it Sabo? I was shown a pic of her short hair on her birthday…. I thought she looked gorgeous" Jess flushed "Mom…!" Sabo looked down. "Your right ma'am…it doesn't matter. She looks beautiful with both long and short." Sabo says.

Jess blinked "Sabo… I'm sorry.. I apologize…"

"No…I apologize…" Sabo says. Law noticed the wall at the end of the hallway and his eyes widen.

"Um…" He pointed in that direction. Jess blinked and looked down and her eyes widen "mama…" Dawn smiled. "I told him I would kick his ass when I got up!" Zach was grinning and pointed to the waiting area, Jess and the others looked and there eyes widen "Mama…!" Dawn smiled.

Danni frowned. "Aw what!? You could have at least waited for me to be here when you did that! That would have been my highlight of the day!" She pouted crossing her arms. "I was looking forward to seeing that…" She mumbled. Dawn giggled. "Awww Danni I can always do it again, look he's getting up now." They look and Jetter was already getting off the couch groaned. "God dam it Dawn… what the hell?"

Jess's eyes widen. "Mama wait please don" she didn't finish as Dawn was already by Jetter backing him through two rooms. Jess's eyes widen 'wow… moms strength….' She slowly started to smile seeing her mom's strength.

Sabo and Law blinked at the hole through the wall. 'Mmm…well…I still like her better then the rest of her family…but at least I can see when Jess gets the strength from…' A sweat drop ran down Law's chin as he observed Dawn's strength. 'Scary…' He says to himself. 'Note to self…don't cross her…for any reasons…'

Danni was clapping with sparkles in her eyes. "Other than Frank asking me to marrying him and the news of little Zane this is the BEST day EVER!" She says happily. Dawn was right away by Danni rubbing her tummy "Awww! A boy?! Your naming him Zane?! Beautiful name! Awww hello in their little guy I'm your Auntie Dawn" she felt a kick and her eyes sparkled "He kicked for me! He likes me already" Jess giggled, Frank was smirking, Zach was walking in the whole to get Jetter.  
Oichi was still standing in the spot where she hugged Dawn. She was frowning. 'Papa was here…I can smell his scent…it's followed by the scent of…death?' She grits her teeth before she shook her head. She turned around and walked to Law. She wrapped her arm around his and leans on him. Danni was pouting at Dawn. "Aw what? Little Zane just meet you and he likes you already!? So not fair! Then again that should be expected." She then pulled Dawn into a hug. "I'd give you a whole lot of hell if I didn't promise Frank I'd behave. Welcome back." Dawn giggled and hugged back "Its good to be back" Zach emerged from the wall with caring Jetter, Dawn turned and was about to go over there but Zach gave her that look that made her stop "Enough Dawn" he smiled "We both know if you and me went against each other this whole place would be destroyed" Jess gulped and right away went over to Sabo holding his hand. Frank held Danni's hand.

Law was starting to feel uncomfortable about this whole thing. 'Is this how it's going to be from now on…' He says to himself. Dawn smiled "Oh Zach! You never changed, you think I would face you in such a narrow place?" Zach smirked "Nope not at all" Dawn chuckled making the boys shiver, Danni was smiling at Dawns aura. She was play so bad. Jess sighed. 'for goodness sake' "Please enough, this negative is not good for me!" She snapped at them making Dawn look over to her, narrowing making Jess gasp mental 'shit!'

Danni buried her face in Franks shoulder to keep from laughing. Oichi sighed. 'Wrong move Jess…' Dawn can see Jess glowing, her aura was glowing like Danni's. Dawns eyes widen in shock "Are you pregnant?" Jess's eyes widen. Zach looked at Jess 'so she figured it out already? I knew the moment I laid eyes on her, it took her away but it caught up to her she was to focused on beating up Jetter' he smirked mentally god if I could I was devoured her right know'

"Oh boy…" Sabo says scratching his head. Oichi looked at Jess with wide eyes. Danni removed her face and looked up at Frank. "Why do I get the feeling like you already knew that." Danni said to him. Frank smiled slightly "I did she asked me not to tell she wanted to be a surprise…"  
"Jessica… answer me are you pregnant?" Dawn narrowed her eyes at her. Jess's eyes widen and held onto Sabo's hand but was clam "Yes… I'm 2 weeks now…" Dawn's eyes moved to Sabo.

He tensed up. "So you knocked up my daughter again?" Dawn asked in a low tone but smiled.

"I…uh…" Sabo wasn't sure how to answer in a polite way. Jess gasped at Dawn was right in front of then in such a quick movement, she had a hand on Sabo's cheek "Sabo my dear, you promised me you would take care of Jess right?" Jess frowned.

"Yes I did." Dawn smiled and hugged him. "Thank you! Welcome to the family! Well not the royal side but to my side! Hahahahaha!" Jess blinked at her and Dawn looked at her tummy "I'm gonna be a grandma huh?" Jess smiled rubbing her tummy "Yeah mama… so is mama D! and Oichi is gonna be an Auntie! And Law is gonna be an Uncle ! so is Ace and Luffy!"

Oichi was frowning. "So, when exactly was I going to hear about this!? If I was having a baby then you would have been the first to know!" Danni's eyes sparkled. "No Ma! I'm not pregnant!" Oichi says. Danni sparkles crashed down as a depressed cloud came over her head. "No grand baby for me yet…"

Jess frowned "oichi I was going, me and sabo were both going too. We just moved into our new flat, and I wanted to ... make dinner for everyone and break the news ..." she looked down and started tear a little. Dawn blinked "hormones already... awww sweetie I know it didn't go as planned but you can still have hat lovely dinner for everyone I would love to meet everyone"

Oichi was still frowning until she was pulled back by Law. "Take it easy. When she wanted to tell you she couldn't. You were already heading to sleep and you needed your rest." Oichi pouted. "At least you know now right." Oichi sighed out. "…I guess…" Law petted her head. Danni had recovered from her quick depressive state. "Mmm…where is that jackass Dante at? I thought he would be here…I should at least thank him for all his hard work." Dawn flushed "He left…. But I have a dinner date with as a thank you." She grinned Jess and Frank gasped at her "what…..?"

Oichi blinked at her then she gulp as she looked at Danni who's anger was reaching a new time high. "That basatard…is taking…you on a date….."

Oichi quickly ran up to her. "Mama! Mama…calm down. R-Remember the saying. A-Anger isn't good for the baby…Anger isn't good for the baby…" Oichi says trying to calm her down. Out of all the emotions she goes through anger had to be the main one. Danni growled as she took a deep breath. She clichéd her fist and closed her eyes. "..A-Anger isn't good…for…the...babbbyyyy! GAAAAHHH!" She yelled out. "I leave the asshole alone for one minute ONE! And he's already hitting on my best friend! That piece of crap! That slime bucket! That woman user! That no good son of a…Ahh!" She goes to punch the wall but Oichi stops her. "MOM! Calm down! Anger isn't good for Zane!" She holds onto the arm that was about to hit the wall. Jess panicked "mama D please calm down!" Dawn frowned "danni hunny relax calm down" frank stepped to her placing his left hand over her eyes and his right hand in her tummy rubbing "I can feel him moving around kicking you, your stressing our little Zane. My love calm down please, you can miscarriage from the stress" frank said rubbing her tummy.

Danni growled. Oichi still had a grip on her arm. "Anger isn't good for the baby…" Oichi says. Danni takes a deep breath. "Say it…" Oichi says. "Tisk…Anger…isn't good…for the baby…" She repeats it a few more times before her body started to relax. She takes another deep breath. Oichi slowly lets her go and backs up to Law. She then falls back into his arms and he catches her. "That was to close…" Danni sighs out. "Okay…Okay…I'm fine…pissed…but fine."

Dawn sighs, she walked over to Danni "Danni, he was not hitting on me. I was the one to offer him dinner as a thank you for curing me… Without him I wouldn't be standing in front of all of you right know… I'm sorry I made you upset" Dawn looked sad, Jess frown "Mama…"  
Danni pushed Frank off her. "I'm not upset at you. I'm concerned. There is a huggee reason why I never told you about Dante. He's nothing but a lair and a player and womanizer. His charms knows no bounds! I just don't want you get all happy over him and get hurt. Yes, I thank the bastardy dog for saving you but I still don't trust him." Dawn smiled "You where the same way with James when you first meet him" Jess blinked "Really mama D? you didn't dad too?"

"First off…" Danni looks to Jess. "I will never not trust a man with your mother. Look at her!? She freaking hot!" Dawn flushed, Jess giggled."Second…" She looks at Dawn. "James and Dante are two different people. I should know." She points to Oichi. "I know Dante like the back of my hand and I know his every move." She sighs. "You know what…talking to you is like talking to the back of my hand. I'll just go threaten to burn all Oichi's baby books to Dante. That should be enough to keep him in line at your…" She shivers. "Dinner date…"

Dawn sighed with a smile "do recall you did the same thing to James, threaten to burn something if he didn't treat me good" she stepped over to Danni "I'll be fine sis, its just a dinner date… it's too soon to start a relationship with someone…" Jess frowned at her mothers sudden sadness.  
Danni crossed her arms and sighed out. "Mama do you wanna go and see them…?" Jess asked her, Dawns eyes widen and looked at her daughter "James and your brother…?" Jess smiled warmly at her "Yeah we all can…" tears were started to come from Dawns face "I would love too"

Danni cocked her head to the side. "I think you all should go. However, Oichi and I will not be joining you at this time." Oichi looked to Danni. "We have something to discuss within our own little family." Dawn smiled "Of course" she kissed Danni "where would I be staying?" Jess smiled "You can stay with Ajisai. She's staying at Uncle vacation house here in Neutral, I'll introduce her to you later" Dawn smiled "Alright, so then get me out of this god dam clinic I want fresh air!" Jess giggled and skipped over to her linking arms "This way mama. Come on Sabo!" Zach smiled and walked with them "We can take my car, I rented one"

Danni looked to Frank. "Take us back to Law's place. Me, him, and Oichi need to have a chat." Law looked to her then Oichi. Oichi just shrugged her shoulders. She had some idea of what was going to be talked about but she wasn't all to sure. Frank smiled "Of course my love" Dustin came back and blinked "Where is Jetter?" Frank blinked and pointed to the floor "Take him to Aurora" Dustin nodded picking up and taking him down the hall. Frank smiled and took Danni's hand and guided her to the elevator.

Not long out in the parking lot, Frank and the others where going there way and Zach guided Dawn, Jess and Sabo to his car. Jess blinked "Wow! A Hinda Fit LX 6! A speedy car you rented" Zach smirked unlocking it. Dawn blinked "nice car… she got in the passenger side.  
Sabo opened the door to the backseats. Jess and him got in the back. Zach got in the driver's side. Starting the car he drove off. Dawn rolled down the window and smiled with her eyes closed "Fresh air…" Jess and Zach smiled. Sabo smiled as well. 'Glad she gets the chance to do this.'

After his visit at the hospital Dante headed home. He smoked two cigarettes before changing into striped black shirt and slacks. He walked to his dresser and opened a hidden button underneath. A slide in the wall opened up to his arsenal of guns. He walked over and grabbed two jet black twin pistols with his last name written on it. He placed them in a holder and grabbed his jacket. Normally going on a rampage, he wouldn't waste his bullets but where he was going he was going to need them. It was one of his biggest lab he had built and from the information he had gather last night one of his closest allies were the one behind the poisoning of Oichi. He grabbed his bag and headed downstairs. He wanted to get this done now so he could at least tempt to get the smell of death off of him. Going on a date with Dawn Friday might be a rare moment for him.

He opened the door and Lucci and Terry were leaning against the car. "As much as I would love to spend the day with my beautiful rose this situation is a bit more important. It's unfair that uncle got to have all the fun!" Terry was wearing a black sleeveless sip up shirt with a small orange jacket on. He was wearing baggy blue pants with straps hanging down the side and black and white plaid shoes. He was wearing a black beanie hat with a dragon that circled around and met in the middle at light blue Letter R. Lucci was wearing a regular suit. "Why are your clothes so colorful…and that hat?" Terry smiled. "Hehe I asked Oichi to make this hat for me!" He took it off to show his brown streams were now white. "You dyed your hair again?" "Yea brown wasn't doin it for me so white it was anyways look! Oichi's signature is right here on the inside." Lucci sighed out. "Whatever…" Terry pouted. "Your just mad because she didn't make something for you! I was going to show River this but I think I'll wait a bit longer heehee." Dante took out a cigarette. "Where we are going, it's bound to get covered in blood…" Terry nodded. "I know that's why I had two made." Lucci shook his head. "Your attire?" "Well when I'm with Auntie I gotta wear suits but with Uncle he said I could wear anything as long as it doesn't become bothersome."

Dante let out smoke. "Lucci…" "Kalifa and the others should already be on the way…Dante are you sure you want to do this…" Dante said nothing as he walked to the car. "They crossed the line when they tried to target Oichi. I will kill every last person who had a hand in it and even destroy my lab. It's all materialist to me. I can easily start from the ground up." He got in the divers set. Terry smiled. "HeeHee! I've been waiting for us to make a move." He jumped in the back seat while Lucci got in the passenger seat. "Let's go kill people!" Terry yells out happily as Dante sped off to the location. "I wonder how people would feel if they learned you were so sadistic…" Lucci says.

In the car, Jess noticed a smart small Tv hook up, Jess pushed the button and it came down from the ceiling.

"A Tv in here…" Jess smiled "Yeah" Jess turned the Tv on flipping through channels. She stopped on the news. "It was just announced to the world from Queen Violet of Celtica that Princess Dawn Mikcloud is awake and cured. Such a big and happy day in the kingdom of Celtica, wishing Princess Dawn a happy recovery and life with her daughter and friends. Queen violet also made a ruling if any reporter bothers her and her family they would be arrested on the spot." Jess turned it off. "God… I'm sorry mom..." Dawn sighed "its fine, I won't touch Violet but I'll beat the crap out of Jetter more later on…" Zach sighed "At least you won't be bothered by reporters" Sabo wasn't really listening. He was looking out the window. 'Why does today feel…light…for some reason.'

Dawn sighed. "Is that flower shop still here?" Jess smiled "Yeah it is, Mary's flowers shop is still there." Dawn smiled. "Good, how is Mary?" Jess smiled. "She's doing good, she's running her mother's flower shop, she died last year from cancer" Dawn frowned. "oh my… when I see her I shall give her a hug." 'We're stopping at a flower shop...well it makes sense since we are visiting graves…' Sabo says to himself.

Reaching the flower shop, Zach parked his car, Jess and Dawn were already out of the car. Mary was outside brooming the doorway. Sammy, her cat perked up and meowed happily seeing Jess. Jess smiled. "Hey there Sammy it's been awhile." She petted him and he purred. Mary looked up and smiled. "Jess here to buy some…" Her eyes widen and dropped her broom in shock "Dawn…..?" Dawn smiled "Mary look at you all grown up" Mary blinked more "I saw on the news… I just couldn't believe it… it's good to see you alive and awake…" Mary smiled. "Mom would have loved to see you." Dawn walked up to her and hugged her "I'm so sorry about Brianna, your mother was a good friend of me and Danni" Mary hugged her back "Thank you Dawn." Then she backed up with a huge smile "The flowers are on the house! What kind do you want?" Dawn smiled "2 red roses and one purple Orchid" Jess giggled "a blue rose and purple rose" Zach smiled "black rose for me" "I'll have the same as Jess."

Mary smiled "Of course, I shall get them." She walked away. Jess smiled at the flowers "So pretty as always." Dawn smiled at her.

"Jessica?" Jess turned her head and smiled. "Michael, hey"

Sabo frowned at him. Michael's eyes widen to see Dawn "D-Dawn…?" Dawn smirked at him putting her hands on her hips. "My little Michael! Look at you, very handsome!" He flushed and smiled. "Thank you, I saw on the news… happy your alive and well…" Dawn smiled at him "Thank you Michael." Michael noticed Zach and right away bowed. "King Zach…" Zach laughed. "Oh please no need to bow to me." He looked away knelling down petting Sammy. Michael looked at Jess. "I see you still with Sabo."

"As long as you keep your hands of Jess we will be just fine…" Sabo says. Michael laughed "I'm good I have someone now." Jess's eyes widen. "Who?" Michael smiled and flushed "Well... Ronnie kind of confessed to me… so yeah…" Jess's eyes sparkled "Finally!" Dawn smiled. "My dating a boy, I have no problem with it, as long as you are happy I'm fine with anything. I will not judge you" Michael smiled.

"Good for you…" Sabo says. "So, is Oichi still dating that Kid guy?" Jess shook her head. "No, he was cheating on her and got another girl pregnant, she is now dating Law." Dawn gasped "WHAT?! He got another girl pregnant?!" Jess gulped. "Mama please don't beat him when you see him…. He already suffered a lot with losing his arm and got a new bionic arm… please don't…"

"I say good for…" Sabo says under his breath. He would have been knocked Kid through the floor even after his arm was cut off. Dawn frowned but looked away not saying a word making Jess frowned 'mama'

Michael frowned "well if I see him I will punch him, well I gotta go job at Hot Topic" he waved goodbye and walked away "see you at September 5th! New school year!"

Jess giggled "okay bye Michael!" Sabo huffed and turned his attention to some blue flowers.

Mary came back with the flowers wrapped in black lining. "Here you all are" she handed the flowers to them, they smiled at her and got back in the car. Zach took off to the cemetery.

At Law's Danni was sitting on the couch watching Tv. "Law has a nice little place here." Oichi was on the other couch sitting cross legged. "Yeah and his bed is so soft and fluffy!" Law came out the kitchen and sat some tea down for Danni. He then went to sit beside Oichi. "So…mama…what is this about?" Danni picked up the up and blew on it before sipping it. "Mmmm yummy." She sat the cup back down. "I'd like to talk to you about what your father is doing…and I want you to understand why he's doing…also…I want to talk about something that may or may not happen and the only reason I'm tell you now is because I want you and Law to be prepared for what's to come." Law and Oichi looked at each other. She grabbed his hand and looked back at Danni.

"I know that you don't like further altercation about things but your life was in danger…someone was targeting you and that isn't something that we as your parents take so lightly. So…I did some digging with the information I got from Terry and founded out you were poison by man named Bill…he ran some…underground stuff for your father. He was a greedy man and used any means necessary even if it came down to going against your father…which was an idiotic move on his part. He gotta a bigger pay off and decided to go with the job of killing you." Law gripped Oichi's hand tight Oichi eyes widen slightly. 'Targeted…' "Luckily that didn't happen. However, now that we learned that Dante's own men were behind this nothing is going to stop him from taking them all down."

Oichi frowned. "Dad's own men…all of the nice people I meet…he's going to kill them all for my sake? He doesn't have to do that…I don't want anyone dying. I'm okay. Shouldn't that be enough!" Danni smiled softly. "I'm afraid not. You are aware now, that you are carrying something that this government wants. It's something they can only get from you." Law blinked. "Is this about the chip?" Danni nodded. "I'm sure Dante told you all he could without setting off the safety. Oichi's chip is the main chip that stores every piece of information that Dante, his underground friends…and even myself, Sengoku and Garp have gathered. That information can be considering dangerous depending on those who get their hands on it or it can be the key to getting certain power out of power. Oichi…you are now a target and I wouldn't be surprised if me and Dante were on the list as well." Oichi looked down and felt her head. 'All for this little thing…'

"Oh sweetie…" Danni looked down sadly. "Please believe me when I say this…there was no other choice…I wish we had better options back then and I wish your father didn't do what he did but…" Oichi looked at her. "What he did?" Her heart dropped slightly getting an uneasy feeling. "What…did he do?" Danni blinked and cursed herself mentally. 'I thought she would have know…I told that ass that she needed to know the whole truth about herself!' Danni sighed out and shook her head. "That's not a story for me to tell…only your father can tell you that…"

Oichi frowned. Danni played with her fingers. "I want you to be careful from now on…be wary of your surroundings. Keep your guard up at all times." "Mom…" "Just promise me that no matter what happens you never blame yourself…" "Wha…" "Just…promise me okay?"

Oichi nods making Danni smile. "Good. Now why don't we change this depressing conversation. Tell me how is the sex life going!?" Oichi's mouth dropped on the switch of the topic. Law turned his head. "Mom! You just don't ask questions like that!?" "Why not! Would you like to hear about me and Frank? He's a really beast in the bed you know. Maybe Law would like some tips." Oichi's face grew hot and so did Law's. Danni giggled. "I can remember it like it was yesterday." Hearts grew in eyes. "We went out for drinks after a mission and when we got back to my place and clothes were going everywhere oh my…" "MOM!" Danni busted out into laughter.

Walking through the cemetery, dawn had her arm linked with Jess. Sabo and Zach followed behind them.

'I remember her come here before…' Reaching the area Jess and Dawn blinked at what they saw, Jess gasped slightly. "He changed the tombstones…" What was once 3 tombstones now where Full double dark gray tombstone monuments designed. The right side was craved James Gold- born July 9th 1960 – Died December 24th 2010 and the 2nd side on the left was craved Jon Mikcloud Gold- Born December 20th 1995- died December 24th

'Her brother and father…' Dawn walked over putting one rose and one purple orchid in the flower holder in the tombstone and smile. "My love... I miss you..." Then she walked over to the other side doing the same thing and smile. "My handsome nerd, mama misses you..." Jess frowned walked over to her and hugged her. "It's okay Mom..."

Sabo watched them. Zach stepped over and hugged them "I'll look after her for you James, I'll give you my word" Dawn flushed sighting and sighed. "Zach I heard about Kira... I'm sorry for your lost... the mother of your children... I'm sorry, Kira was such a good-hearted woman." Zach smiled at him kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

Sabo was still standing back watching them. Dawn looked at him. "Get over here Sabo your apart of this family now." Jess giggled.

Sabo walked over to them. Dawn grabbed him and pulled him in the group hug. Jess smiled and giggled. "Thank you for letting me into your family…" Sabo says smiling. Zach smiled and broke apart from the hug. "Let's go visit rick" Jess smiled brightly. Dawn smiled "Ricky, let's go see him." Jess smiled and held Sabo's hand as they followed Zach. Sabo looked back at the graves slightly as they walked. 'Don't worry…I'll keep her safe…' Sabo says to himself before turning around.

Didn't take them that long to reach ricks tomb, Zach opening it they all walked in, down the stairs to Rick's crypt. Zach walked over putting the black rose in Rick's Sarcophagi. Jess smiled at him walking over putting the blue and purple rose in it too. Dawn looked around and felt cold "It's cold in here."

Jess smiled turning to her. "He's here…"

'Great…' Dawn blinked. "He is here? Who?" She was confused. Then she felt something cold on shoulder. "Dawn" A voice made her turn and see nothing. She looked freaked out. "What was that?!" Jess was laughing, Zach was chuckled with a smirk. 'I know exactly how she feels…' Sabo says to himself.

Jess smiled. "It's ricks spirit." Dawns eyes widen. "Ricks spirit…?" Jess nodded. "Rick say hello to mama!" Dawn blinked and felt the coldness circle her. "Hello" Dawn smiled slightly "Hello Ricky." Then Sabo felt rick near him "Sabo" "Rick." Sabo says.

Jess smiled. "Ricky I'm pregnant" Sabo felt jealous and anger from the spiritual energy around him. Jess eyes widen "no!" Making Dawna be Zach looked confused until Sabo was thrown across the room, Dawn gasped. "Sabo are you alright?!" Zach shook his head. "Son knock it off"

Sabo sighed. "Saw that coming…" He rubbed his head. Jess rushed over to him. "Hunny you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm almost use to getting throw across the room." Sabo says dusting himself off. "I love you." Jess kissed him. Sabo smiled kissed her back. "Love you too Jess." They felt Rick tower over them then disappear, Zach sighed. "He's pissed… ignore him Sabo he's just jealous even after death." Dawn frowned and shook her head. "He's always been jealous…"

"I would have ignored him anyways…or at least tried to." Jess held his hand. "Let's leave, Rick the next time I visit you, you better behave yourself!" Sabo shook his head and scratched it. 'Hair needs washing now.'

Far off pasted the edge of Grand Line town limit there was an abandon building that looked like it was going through hell. Smoke was coming out of it and there were holes and cracks forming. Inside was complete chaos. On the bottom floor. Bloods were sliced and diced everywhere. Kalifa sighed as she kicked a man into the wall. "Why do we have to do the dirty jobs…" Jabra sliced down a few men. "Don't complain. We haven't had a decent job in weeks. All that spying on other countries were making my muscles grow stiff." Kaku stood still as the men surrounded him. He disappeared from their sight of view before the men realized they were cut. Kaku wiped the blood of his sword. "It is better than being with Blueno and the others. One more poem from Kumadori and I would have went crazy…" A door broke open and more men came down charging at them. Kalifa pushed her glasses out. "I swear…it's like we are the only ones working here."

On third bloodly floor Dante and Lucci were walking to the main room. Terry had stayed behind to stall the rest of the men but he would be up where they were soon enough. Thick iron doors were closed in front of them but a simple kick form Lucci was enough to send the door easily flying. When the door fell to the ground, there were men waiting with weapons. "I think I've seen this scene before…" Dante says walking over the door. "D-Don't take another step! You aren't even allowed to be here! This place no longer belongs to you!" A man shouted out. Dante blew out smoke. "That is were your wrong. This place, this land, the things inside, even you people all belong to me…and snice you all belong to me…" Dante took out his gun in a fast movement and before anyone could blink four men were lying on the ground dead with a bullet in their head. "…I can do whatever I want with you. If I want to kill you all there is nothing you can do about it." The men backed up. "S-Stop…wait…" Dante cracked his neck. "I'll give you one time…tell me what I want to know and I may make your death painless. Refuse me and I'll kill you all slowly. You have three seconds to decided." The men looked at each other.

"We can't!" A worker yelled out. Dante looked to the back. To see the cowardly workings in the back. A woman was standing up. "We can't tell you or he will kill us! He threaten us all if we told you anything that he would kill us and our families." "Oh?" Dante walked to the woman but the men tried to stop him. "Lucci…" One of the men charged at Dante before he was ripped in two. Blood splatter went everywhere. A bit landed on Dante's shoulder. "A bit messy there…" Lucci chuckled as he held up his dripping bloody hand. "Sorry about that…" The men paused in place as Dante walked by them. He walked up to the woman he held her chin. She struggled against him until she felt the gun in her stomach. "Now…you're going to tell me everything you know before I kill you." The woman frowned. "Y-You won't kill a w-woman…a man like you…your threats won't get through me…I…I've been through more hell then you can even…" Suddenly Dante shot her in the stomach making her eyes widen. She coughed out blood as she looked down. "Wha…" "I hate women who drag on about useless things…" The girl fell to the floor, holding her stomach. "Now…who is going to tell me what I want to know…" The workers huddled together as Dante finished the girl off with a shot to the head. "If you don't want to end like this young lady I suggest you start talking…now…"

On the floor under them Kalifa and the other were done with the killing on the first floor. They were heading to back up Terry who was left on the second floor. The door was opened and they ran through ready to fight when their eyes widen at the scene. There were piles of bodies and body parts sitting in the middle of the room. A few men were running to them. There arms were missing as they ran towards them. "Please! Save us!" The man yelled until a blade ran through his throat and the bottom on his face. The man fell twitching on the floor. The other men ran to Kalifa and the others before a chain grabbed them and pulled them back. "No! Save me!" A man cried out. A flash jumped in front of him smiling. "Sorry but when uncle ask you a question and you refuse him your nothing but dead weight to him." "No…please I'll talk just spare m…." Before the man could finish he was sliced into pieces. Kaku sighed. "Terry stop playing with your food…." Terry, still in mid-air, chuckled as he pulled the blade that was in the man's throat. Using his sped he quickly finished the other men off leaving one. The last man fell to the ground hard. Terry dropped down and landed on the man stomach, making the floor crack underneath. The man yelled out as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Terry twirled the chain around and pulled his blades to his hand. He caught them with ease before slicing the man's head off.

He stood up and laughed. "Oh yeah! Who's the BEST!" He yelled loudly. It sounded more like a roar as the room started to shake slightly. The others covered their eyes. Terry shook his head and shivered. "Oh man…it's been forever since I roared haha!" Kalifa pushed he glasses up. "Terry that was uncalled for…" Terry pouted. "It was not…look at all the people I killed. I say that was a victory roar and look!" He stuck his dual blades in the ground. He pulled his hat off. "Look, look, look, look, look! My hat didn't get dirty! HAHAHA!" He happy held his hat up high. "Oh Yeah!" He roared. Jabra rolled his eyes. "No one cares for this female your so caught up with. I bet she's ugly as hell since your nice to everyone you…" Before Jabra could finished Terry was up closed to him with a pissed look. His eyes had turned narrowed and his blades were at Jabra throat ready to slice his head clean off. "You will never talk that way about River." His beastly aura poured out of him paralyzing Jabra. "Y-You damn brat…" Terry didn't flinch as he pressed the blade deeper drawing blood. "Speak about her that way again and I'll make sure to put your head on my wall…" He kicks Jabra into the wall. His beasty aura disappeared and happy Terry was back. "I wonder what River is doing now! I should bring her back a gift!"

Zach dropped off Dawn, Jess and Sabo off at Jetter's vacation. Jess walked with her mom to the front door opening it to hear Ajisai giggling. "Stop that tickles!" Jess, dawn, Sabo blinked at this, it was coming from the living room. They walked over to see Ajisai laying on the couch with kid's head on her stomach. Jess was smiling at this. "My what you two doing? Ajisai gasped "Jess!"

Kid sat up. "Before you get any weird thought I just wanted to hear the baby." Sabo rolled his eyes. Jess smirked. "I see how sweet your listening to your baby moving, did he kick your face?" Dawn blinked at them.

Kid rolled his eyes as he help Ajisai sit back up. Jess laughed at him "Ajisai and Kid, did you see the news?" Ajisai nodded "yeah congrats on your mom being cured." She smiled

"Yeah…" Kid says. Jess moved aside. "Ajisai, kid his is my mother." Dawn smiled. "Hello" Ajisai flushed at her beauty. "Hello its an pleasure to meet you Dawn. My name is Ajisai"

Kid looked at her closely. She looked like Jess well…more like Jess looked that her since they were mother and daughter. "Yo." He simply says. Dawn took step to kid making jess's eyes widen "jess sweetie why don't you take Ajisai out the room into the kitchen" jess gulped and right walked over to Ajisai helping her, Ajisai looks confused "jess?" Jess looked at kid and frowned at him "I'm sorry" she whispered. She took Ajisai out the room.

Dawn was in front of kid, she was smiling but the smile felt uncomfortable, it made him shiver bad. Sabo frowned looking down. "so you're the one that hurt my god daughter"

Kid looked down as a flash of sadness came to his eyes before he shook it away. "If you're going to kick my ass just do it…nothing can be worse then what I have already done." He says. Dawn sighed "no your not worth it, you already had so much happen to you by losing your arm which I have no clue how but that enough for me to leave you alone. Tell me boy, Donny regret everything?"

Kid frowned. "Yeah…I do." Dawn reached out and gentle touched his heel rubbing her thump on it "Kid, I want you to know even though I barely meet you you I can see such regret and sadness from what happen. I don't hate you, I don't dislike you. If jess trusts you know then I can too but don't think I want hesitate to kick your ass even with your new bionic arm of yours" she leaned down and kissed his forehead. She walked away from him and it of the room.

Both Kid and Sabo sighed out. "Scary isn't she." "Yeah…" Kid got up. "I got get to work. I'm working a double into overtime today." Sabo blinks "Work? You need to be resting, don't you?" "Killer can't handle all my shifts plus the crib at the house still needs to be built. Even though I'm not even sure it's gonna be needed." Sabo smiled. "It's the thought that counts, right?" "I guess." "You know I still want to kick your ass." Sabo say crossing his arms. "Yeah? Well get in line. Ace called dibs since we got a score to settle and of course Law wants a piece of it and then your idiotic brother called me out. So, your gonna have to get a ticket." Sabo shook his head. Kid chuckled. "I'll avoid them for a while. I was already forced to promise to not fight with this arm." Kid says putting his hands in his pocket. "I am glad that you finally realized your mistake and hope you…" Kid put his hand up. "Hold it…I've heard it all before. Your girlfriend already annoyed me with that same line and I already promised everyone I learned this and that." Sabo chuckled.

Jess walked back in with Ajisai. "Kid! Jess invited us to dinner at the end of the week!" She was giddy.

"Great…" Kid says. Jess shook her head. "I'm looking forward to you showing up with Ajisai and killer. Oichi will be there so try to control yourself. You are not allowed to speak with her unless she comes to you do you understand me?" Ajisai frowned.

Kid rolled his eyes. "Don't speak to me like I'm a child." Jess smirked. "Well have a goodnight kid, why don't you bring Ajisai to her room help her get out of that outfit, tuck her in, kiss her goodnight and head home." Jess turned around and left room. "mama me and Sabo are gonna be leaving, He has work tomorrow." "Alright sweetie I'll be here! I'll just use your uncles room, it's master bedroom right?" "Yeah!"

Sabo nudged Kid. "Shut up I'm going…" He says to Sabo. He walks up to Ajisai. He held out his arm. "Come on. I have work in a bit."

Oichi was fixing a late dinner/lunch for Law. He had to go back into work for some emergency. Frank had come to pick Danni up. Oichi shivered. She and Law had to sit through her stories of love making. "Ugh…I don't think I can look at neither of them the same again…" The door opened and Law walked in he was sighed as he dropped his bag on the couch. He then fell on the other couch and went to sleep. Oichi blinked and sighed out. She washed her hands and wrapped up the lunch she made. She then went to the closet and got out a blanket. When Law was overworked wherever he plops down he goes straight to sleep. She placed the blanket over him and sat next to him. She rubbed his head before leaning down to kiss his forehead. "Sweet dreams…" She gets up to flip the light switch off then turns to head up stairs when she felt herself behind pulled back. "H-Hey!" Law pulled her under the blanket. "I can't have sweet dreams without you." He turned over putting her on her on top. "Law…" Oichi looked to see Law as already falling fast to sleep. She sighs in defeat. She wanted to head to the library and read but I guess cuddling is better.

Ajisai flushed as kid helped her undress in her room, the door was closed.

"What are you wearing?" Ajisai smiled. "Pick one" She sat down on the bed naked covering herself with her hand blushing. "don't forget the underwear…"

"I know…" Kid says. She blushed from the Burgundy colored maternity panties, and burgundy maternity pajama bottoms and a maternity black sleep tank top.

She smiled and lifted her leg as he gently put the panties on her, helping her up. He helped her with her bottoms then tank top.

"Careful." She smiled at him and got in the bed "thank you kid, I wish you can stay…. Cuddle with me and Alaric…" she blushed.

"Got a lot to do these days." He kissed he forehead. She flushed kissing him back. "Kid if… if I live… can you consider to give me a chance…?"

Kid frowned slightly and sighed out. "I don't know. Maybe." He says getting up. "Get some rest." He turned to leave.

On a familiar island at a familiar table six people watched the massacre and rampages of Dante. "Hehehehehe…looks like Dante is on a rampage. He's killed over half his own people just because his daughter was poisoned." Doflamingo says laughing. "Think how he will be if we place the next action of plan in motion." Crocodile blew out smoke. "This plan of yours…you do realize that half your own men were killed." "Huh? Those men were expendable. I can easily get more into his ranks all I have to do is bump the pay check up." One of the men in shadows spoke up. "How did you know Dante was going to act this way?" Doflamingo chuckled. "I've know Dante quite some time. The man is a ruthless killer. Men, woman, children, elders, babies…he's killed them all! He's done a lot of sadistic things but he never does that without a reason." Doflamingo snaps his finger and pictures of Oichi pops up on the screen. "Everything he does is for his eldest daughter. Oichi Yamamoto. Nothing in his world matter excepts her." Crocodile crossed his arms. "We made a mistake for the last few years going after his other two daughters. It was clear as day that they didn't have what we need since Dante barely did anything about and let his special team handled it but when we went for Oichi all hell broke loose and Dante killed every person on site including the bystanders." Doflamingo laughed. "For years, I thought he was cold ruthless killer just because he wanted to be but, after learning the truth it all made since. Hehehe. Using his own daughter as a government tool! He's a sick man indeed but it fooled us right up to the end." The man breathes out. "And are you sure this plan of yours is going to work?" Doflamingo sat back in his chair. "Weither it works or not doesn't matter. The gears are already in motions and once the ship has set sail nothing well be able to stop it. Hehehehehe!"

River sat on the couch watching tv cuddling her new pillow she made, it was real with black letting that spelled out 'Terry' she giggled 'I miss him…' then suddenly she felt something wrong, something wasn't right. Getting up she looked to the window, her eyes widen a flashing light was coming closer, closer to her detection. "Oh shit!" She dashed to the left side of her apartment to the stairs that went down to her personal dojo. Running down them she heard the upper part of her apartment get blown up. Reaching the bottom quickly, she quickly turn to the right to the corner as fire rushed down the stairs slightly burning her arm making her move quickly away. She frowned looking at the steps "shit…." She walked to walk with her swords and grabbed them and the emergency backpack next to it. She opened it taking out an emergency phone and called frank right away "frank… I was just almost assassinated…. Yes; I'll head to the underground clinic… let terry now please" she hanged up, taking her swords, she went to the floor on the other side she can see the fire is getting worse she moved the mat out of the way to reveal a secret ground door. Opening it she walked down closing it as the ceiling collapsed from the upper apartment. River sighed and took out a flashlight from her bag and walked down the hidden tunnel.

Dante, Lucci, and Terry were at the house. Terry's shirt was a bit bloody on the side. "Aw man…and here I thought I got out scratched free…I don't wanna make River worried." Lucci looked at him. "She's a ninja…I think she'll be okay." Terry pouted. "River is still a woman! It's only natural for her to worried about me! I need to take a shower and wash this scent of blood of me! Besides…I don't know why but I get the fell that I should go to her…it's a weird feeling..." He taps his chest. "My instincts are screaming at me to go to her…" Just then Terry's phone rings. He picks it up. "Hellooo auntie what's…." Terry's smile dropped as his eyes widen. "Say…what?"

Lucci watched him. "I see…okay…I'll wait…" Terry hung the phone up. "Who was on the phone?" Lucci then started to frown when suddenly Terry's aura flew out uncontrollably. The floor cracked beneath his feet. Lucci jumped over the couch as Dante came from downstairs. "What is going on…" Terry grit his teeth as his light brown eyes starts to shine a yellowish red color. His hair started to fuzzy out. "How dare they…" He growled out. "Terry…" Dante says. "How…dare….they…" Dante and Lucci got in a ready state. "How….DARE….THEYYYY!" He roared out the windows rattled and cracked before shattering. Dante and Lucci were pushed by his aura slightly. The roar of his cries echoed through the house and streets. "D-Dammit…if we don't shut him up the…" Dante sighed out. "Terry! Calm down!" Terry growled and stopped his cry. He glared deadly at Dante before jumping at him. He slams him to the ground. "THEY DARE LAID A FINGER ON MY MATE AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" He yelled. Lucci took this chance to and grabbed him from behind he then slammed Terry to the through the floor. He pushed it down into the floor until he couldn't go in any longer.

Dante brushed off his shirt as he got up. "What just happened?" Lucci asked as Terry's beastly aura started to disappeared. "I'm going to assume something happened to River…" Dante says grabbing his phone. He dialed Danni's number. "How do you figure?" "He said they laid a finger on his mate." Lucci sighed out. "…and he gave into his instincts…it may be time for a chip update to keep his emotions in check." Dante was off to the side talking to Danni. "I see…look just call me next time something like this happened to I can tell him…He gave into it…it's been a first time in a long time since I seen him give into so easily…alright…I'll take him there." Dante hung the phone up. "Lucci bring him." Lucci nodded and pulled Terry's head from the floor. He was looking down sadly like a hurt cub. "Let's go lover boy."

River walked down the tunnel, her arm is starting to hurt really bad, biting her lip in pain she can she was close to the end of the tunnel. The tunnel was creep and is a decade old, was used for the Underground Railroad. She was lucky she discovered it and were it lead. River smiled in relive in reaching the stair well, she walked up reaching metal door. She opened it. It was an empty brick run down old shed, she shifted walking to the doors opening them, she can see the hospital down the hill off in the distance. 'Okay river you can make it ignore the pain in your arm' she headed to the hospital.

Dante was driving to the hospital. Terry's head was on the window. His eyes were scanning everyone and everything. His sence of smell would pick up anyone who smelled like River. The moment he smelled anything he'd kill them. He grit his teeth. 'How dare they touch her. River is my mate…I wont let anyone harm my mate…" His eyes were glowing back and forth from it's highlight color or red and yellow. Dante sighed out. "If I knew you were going to actually fall in love I would have updated your chip…" Terry growled out to him. "Yes, Yes we are almost there. Just calm yourself when you go in there."

Her arm was getting to her, she reached the hospital at the back entrance she can see aurora pacing and Dustin standing there "aurora…" aurora turned her head and her eyes widen to see rivers arm "oh my god river…" she rushed over helping river into the elevator "Dustin stood there outside "I'll watch out for terry" River nodded feeling light headed. Aurora swiped her keycard and the elevator went down. Aurora looked at her arm "2nd degree burns... looks really painful" river frowned "it… is…" Aurora frowned "don't worry I'll get you on some morphine your feel happier"

Minutes later Dante pulled up. As soon as the car stopped Terry, busted out the backset, nearly breaking the door, and took off running. Dante sighed. "At least wait till I put the car in park…Lucci you handle it…" Lucci nodded and walked after Terry. "Even when he's pissed he has a ton of energy. That's very annoying…" Lucci says.

Dustin stood their waiting and then he felt anger and rage, he looked to see terry rushing over to him. Dustin right away swiped his keycard waited for the elevator.

Terry was rushing over when he spotted Dustin. 'He smells like River…' He grits his teeth. '…but it's different…' Lucci was rushing after Terry. "Such a pain babysitting you Terry." Terry ignored him. 'I smell River…where is she…inside? River…' He felt a sharp pain in his chest. It was a pain that was rare for him to feel with other girls. It was different from how he felt with Oichi and his other family members. 'What is this feeling…River where is River!'

The elevator opened and Dustin stepped in "come on I'll take you to Rivera" Terry stopped and narrowed his eyes at him but his instincts were telling him to just follow him. Lucci signed and grabbed Terry by his shirt and tossed him in the elevator. He looked back to see Dante standing near the car smoking. "Guess I am stuck on babysitting duty…" He walked into the elevator. The elevator closed as Dustin swiped his keycard and went down.

Dustin glances at Terry and frowned mentally. 'No wonder why she turned down my offer of a date….'

Terry was sitting on the floor with his leg trembling, hold in his anger. The elevator opened and Dustin was the first to walk out of it. "This way" They followed him, walking through the halls. They pass a gaping hole that opened in the next room from it. It looked like someone was thrown into the room with such power.

Lucci looked at as he dragged Terry along. The teen's anger was building up so much so to keep him from jumping on anyone he dragged him. "Jess's mom, Dawn back handed Jetter into the wall into that room and through the other" Dustin said with a smile. As he turned right.

'I don't care about whatever he just said…Damn Lucci for not letting me go to River. I can smell her scent clearly.' Terry growled as his eyes started to glow. Walking to a door, Dustin opened it and stepped in.

Terry pulled away from Terry and rushed into the room. "River!" Lucci sighed as he walked in behind him. They can see River on the bed breathing softly she was a sleep as Aurora as a strange devise. It was a sky blue color, it had a hectogon look layers with Teflon, soft to the touch with a metal end that was made of aluminum. Aurora had it over rivers left arm. Terry can see how badly burn her forehead to her wrist was. It was red, bubbly and looks painful more then anything. The devise was shining blue light on her. Then see Zach left side on River, he leaned down kissing her forehead. "Our little dragon is such a trooper."

"River…" Terry grit his teeth as he looked at the burn on her arm. "Who…hurt her…I'll kill them…" Terry says as his anger started to burst out of control. His eyes started to dilate as they changed from brown to yellow. His hair started to become slightly spiky. There was a small table connected to the wall with three white chairs around. Terry stumbled to it leaning on the chair. His heart beat started to sped up. He then sees Zach. 'Who is that touching her! Was he the one!' Terry picks up the chair slightly ready to rush to Zach believing his was the one who hurt River. Even though his instincts were telling him to stop he refuse to listen. Suddenly he watched as the floor came closer to his face. It slammed into the floor hard. Lucci had grabbed his arm and bent it back making him drop the chair. He had his hand over the back of Terry's head.

Lucci himself wasn't completely sure what he just did. He was actually going to let Terry do whatever he wanted but the moment he sensed Terry was going to attack the man next to River his instincts took over. They were screaming at him to not let Terry lose. Before he knew it he had slammed Terry's head harder than he wanted to into the floor. His eyes were focused on the man. For the first time in a long time he broke out into a cold sweat. Even though he was just standing there doing nothing everything in Lucci body screamed dangerous. This was the one time he couldn't let Terry do whatever he please.

Underneath him Terry was trying to struggle but that just ended with Lucci picking him up and tossing him out the room. Lucci kept his eyes on the man before leaving out to calm Terry down. Losing his cool was not an option in front of this dangerous man. Zach raised his eyebrow but smirked, he walked around the bed and sat across the room on a chair. Dustin sighed "Sorry about that uncle…" Zach chuckled "Its alright" "Terry…" they heard River, she was still asleep. Zach smiled "she can sense his presences even out cold, Dustin go tell her mate that his dragon as called his" Dustin nodded and walked to the door.  
"Why didn't you let me go! I bet he was the one!" Terry was sitting on the floor sitting cross legged. "Don't be an idiot…listen to yourself. Everyone who happens to smell like River isn't the enemy you should know better than that. Use your head." Terry frowned then pouted as he put his head down. "…I know…I'm sorry…" Lucci sighed. "River is okay you should be happy. She got a bad burn on her arm but she's still breathing." Terry nodded. 'That's right…she's breathing…she's alive…' He took a deep breath calming down his aura. He was still angry but it was under control for now. He didn't want River to see him like this. If she did she might...Terry shook his head. 'No…focus on the positives…' "Excuse me" They turned to Dustin, he smiled. "Terry she called your name in her sleep, she knows you are here"

Terry felt his heart throb as he got up. Dustin moved out of the way quickly as he rushed in past him. Dustin sighed and stood in the door way watching.

Terry ran into the room. "River…" Aurora smiled. "She's doing good Terry, I just finished cooling her burn now… I gotta put this special burn cream my father created." She took a tin round can, she took the top off. There was light yellowish cream balm in it. Aurora dipped her fingers in it and started to rub some of it on Rivers arm.

Terry waited while he watched her. Lucci walked in behind him and sat in one of the chairs. "Terry if you're going to wait till she's done you should sit down. All that standing is going to make you tense up." Terry dropped to the floor and sat on his knees. Lucci sighed out. "I meant in the chair…" In truth now that Terry was calm down he was now scared to approach River. 'If she sensed me then does that mean she could feel my aura change?' He shivered a bit. 'What if she thought I was a monster like everyone else did?' He looked down disappointed in himself for losing control like that. He had never let his instinct take over since that one time when he was small.

A sudden aura made Zach smiled "I see you heard what happen to her" Terry and Lucci looked confused, they blinked as a sudden figure was standing at the end of Rivers bed "I came here soon as possible" the figure said behind his face mask.

Terry eyes widen. This person standing in front of a bed was wearing black and gray clothes. He had a hood over his face with a mask. Light amour on his chest, arm and feet, He had three Katanas on his back. Usually he would find this person cool because of his attire and the swords and the fact that he appeared out of nowhere. However, that was not the reason for his widen eyes. This person was appeared from no where was covered in the smell of River's blood. He could feel his aura once again coming on done. He shook as he gripped his fist. He closed his eyes and looked down to the floor. He had to keep it under control. He felt his teeth start to undergo a change. 'No…' Lucci frowned. He watched Terry struggled with controlling himself. There wasn't much he could do for the teen. He looked at the figure that popped up. He could understand why Terry was losing it. Between Terry and Oichi their sense of smell were so on point that they could still smell blood on a person even after a long period of time. Seeing as he was greeted so casually by the other man he must have not been a threat. In another matter he smelled similar to River. He looks back down at Terry. 'I hope he at least realizes that.' The figure reached out and touched her leg.  
Terry snapped. Making Lucci frown. His eyes narrowed as his beastly aura raged out of control. Zach's eyes widen as Terry jumped at him, before Lucci could even move Terry was pushed out of the room by the figure, he held Terry to the wall out in the hallway "Calm yourself" the figure said, as his eyes where a dragon blue color. Like Rivers.

Terry growled as he bared his now sharpen teeth his eyes changed back to yellow as his anger rose. Lucci sighed and walked out to the figure. "I would have to ask for you to put him down. Your words won't reach him as he is now. Please stand aside." Lucci says calmly. The figure didn't answer him as a sword was at Lucci's neck quick motion that made him his eyes widen, growling like a dragon still not taking his eyes off Terry "Calm yourself" the wall's cracked behind him.

"Haru? What are you doing?!" He looked and smiled behind his mask "Jessica"

Lucci looks over to her but Terry doesn't look away. Jess walked over placing her hand on Terry's cheek.

Terry ignored her as his anger refuse to subside. "Terry, its okay. This is Haru, he is Rivers older brother" Jess smiled warmly at him.

Terry grit his teeth. He got what she was saying but his appearance didn't change. Haru removed his hand and put his sword down, Zach appeared in the front doorway "Haru go change out of the outfit before River wakes up" Haru nodded and disappeared. Jess sighed patted Terry on the shoulder "Lucky that I was here to stop him before you were eaten." Jess turned to the room and walked in.

Lucci walked up to Terry and tapped him on the head. "Sit." Terry didn't listen. "I said…sit…" This time Lucci beastly aura poured out. His cold glared hit Terry hard. A sweat drop ran down his cheek. He glared at Lucci but he sat down. Lucci squatted down in front of him. Terry may have uncontrollable aura but without the proper use of it he was nothing more than a child throwing a temper tantrum. Attacking him would only ruffle his aura more and send him over the edge.

"Calm yourself." Terry frowned. "Your actions have been an embarrassment to me. For you to lose control so easily you didn't even give your brain process to think everything though." Terry started to calm himself. "Do you want River to see you like this?" Terry dropped his head and shook it. "Then gather your center. Calm down and allow that air head carefree aura to come back. Take a deep breath and think about pasta salad." Terry did as he was told. His rage started to settle but it didn't disappear. Everything but his fangs went back to normal. It would take some time before they went back to normal. "We will stay here until your calm. I can't afford you to lose yourself again. Then it would be my ass on the line when I have to explain to Dante and Danni on what happened." "…sorry…" Terry says finally. Lucci patted his head.

Jess walked over to River as Aurora was finished rubbing the burn cream balm on her arm and started to wrap her arm up "So where's Sabo?" Zach asked "Outside talking with Dante" Jess said sitting down on the chair.

Terry had moved over to the corner and was sitting in with his back facing out. He had his face buried in his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs. Lucci was sitting next to him going through his phone. "How long you plan on punishing yourself?" "Until my fangs go back in. I'm not going in there looking like a freak." "Well in my opinion you already looked like a freak to me. You dye your hair every chance you get and you like playing with your food on missions like today…" "If I cared about how you and the rest of the team thought about me I would be bothered by that statement." Lucci chuckled. "Your fangs aren't going to return to normal for a while you know that right." Terry didn't say anything. "Oichi likes your fangs…" "Oichi is like my big sister so of course she's going to accept me off the back…she's nice like that…but River is different. I don't want her to look at me like I'm a freak or a monster like my parents did…" Lucci rolled his eyes. "She's a ninja…I'm sure she has witness a hell of a lot of things worser then your fangs baby fangs." Terry looked to him. "Her opinion matters to me like no one else despite how little we may know about each other…" "It's fine. I understand. You were hit with cupids love arrow and feel in love at first site. Some people believe in things like that." Terry frowned and buried his face back into his knees. His face was getting hot. '…first love…'

Rivers eyes widen sudden sitting up as Aurora was finished with the bandage. Zach and Jess blinked at her, Jess was about to open her month when Zach covered it "shhh…." The aura around river un readable making Jess frown. River got up off the bed, making Aurora frowned but didn't say a word. Dustin gulped mentally and looked away, River's bare feet touched the floor and she was by the door quickly. She saw Terry, his face was bared in his knees "Terry"  
Terry tensed up. 'Oh no…what do I do? Do I pretend that I don't hear her!? N-No I can't do that…uh p-pretend that I'm sleep!? N-No not that either. I don't what her to see me yet…' Terry looked over to Lucci for help but Lucci was already up and leaving. 'L-Lucci you ass!' Lucci smirked and shrugged as he cleared the way for him and River. Terry gulped and took a deep breath. His carefree happy aura came back as he stood up. He turned with his head down. "H-Hey there …River…" River stepped to him "Terry…" she reached out and grabbed his head leaning in to him as she snuggled into his body wrapping her arms around his neck. "Terry…." Her eyes were soon closed, as she felt limp to him. Jess walked out and smiled "Sleeping walking…. That's rare of her" Jess giggled softly.

Terry panicked slightly. "Uh…um…" Lucci was waved his hand. "Take her back to her room. It's not like you to get flustered so easily." He says smirking. Terry nodded as his face started to turn slightly red. He gently picked her up and carried her back to her room with his head still down.

Outside Dante was smoking as he leans back on the car. Sabo was looking down. Dante blew out some smoke. "You got a lot of nerve to pull what you did…" Sabo sighed out. "Not only did you put yourself in danger but you put Oichi's life in danger as well." "I'm sorry but…I just needed a few minutes to tell my story. I didn't say anything to jeopardize the chip! Oichi is fine." "Yes…getting massive headaches to where she passes out for a half a day is just a walk in the park for Oichi…" Sabo frowned. "I understand your hatred of your brother and your family. I understand your need to spill your guts about everything we do because you don't want to lie to Jessica…but your going to have to suck it up." Sabo grits his teeth.

"You were the one who asked me to be in this. You gave your life to me but I told you that you were free to do whatever it is the hell you wanna do as long as you do. Your job. First. You asking Oichi to deactivate the chip was crossing the line." "She only deactivated it for a few moments! I don't see the big deal!" Sabo yelled. Dante stared down at him making Sabo shut up quickly. "The big deal is if your chip is hacked they can bounce a signal from your chip to the master chip which happens to be Oichi's. Because the chip is so new we have yet to even begin the final phase of development for the protection it needs." Sabo sighs out. "It didn't happen this time because we were lucky. They were focus on me while I was rampaging through out the town. I haven't even have time to work on this. Now I have to make one for Terry as well." Dante sighed out as he smoked.

"You children are doing the most the days…" "I'm sorry…I know I wasn't thinking clearly but Jess means the world to me and I'm sorry for putting Oichi in danger but I felt that this had to be done…" Sabo says looking at Dante. His eyes were serious as he looked straight in his eyes. Dante blew out smoke. "I'm putting you off the missions." Sabo's eyes widen. "What!?" "You heard me. You wont be going on your normal missions for…" Sabo grabbed Dante by his shirt. "Are you kidding me!? Your putting me on side for that mistake!" Dante pushed Sabo back, causing him to fall to the ground. Dante brushed himself off. "Never put your hands on me like that Sabo. I won't punish you for that because Jessica is here and I'm not in the mood to deal with her." Sabo sat up. "Sit there…" He said making Sabo pause. "Let me finish speaking before you try to puff out your chest. Your normal missions takes you away from Jess for about a week at the most. So I'm giving you a daily mission." "A…daily mission…" "You will stay by Jessica and the baby side until we get this mess with Oichi cleared up. Of course you will still be paid your regular sum and you will still be a part of getting information for me. That would barely take a day since your very good at your job." Sabo's eyes widen. "How did you know about the…" Dante tapped his head. "With you off the mission your life wont be targeted like ours might be. So, you and your new family will be safe and free of our little personal problems." "Dante…" "Are you going to except this or not?" Sabo nodded his head. "Yes. I do." "Good…keep your family safe Sabo. Now get away from me so I can smoke peacefully…" Sabo nodded. "Thank you Dante…"

"My lion…" River whispered, but terry heard her.

Terry's face turned red. Aurora placed the blanket on her and smiled "Well she's all bandage up" Jess walked in and smiled "I gotta go Sabo just texted me and said his ready to leave" Jess walked up to Rivers bed, she leaned down and kissed her forehead "see ya Sissy, I'm glad your okay" Zach crossed his arms "your place will be guarded by some of Danni's men. The roof tops well be swept, I know you wanna go home in a safe environment, we will make it happen. Tell Sabo he doesn't need to worry of your safety since it was one of Victors assassin's that did this to River. Frank is already off the grid finding him." Jess nodded and walked away.

Terry was sitting in a chair beside River. Lucci looked over to him. "Terry…" Terry looked down. "Is…it okay if I stay here…" Lucci shrugged. "I don't care but it's not my decision to make." Haru was sudden standing net to Lucci making him jump back a little from the sudden appearance, Terry looked to see him. He had Teal eyes and teal blue shoulder-length hair with one side up in a ponytail, his skin was light. He looked identical to River, he could pass has her twin. He was wearing black skinny jeans, black converse. Black and green flannel shirt. Haru walked over to Rivers bed and sat next to her, looking at her.  
Terry narrowed his eyes at him but turned away and looked back at River. He wasn't going bare his fangs anymore in front of River. Ever. Haru glanced at him and just stared at him. "You must be her boyfriend…." Zach sighed putting his head back. "Haru don't start a fight, I don't want have to ground a 22 year old" Haru growled like a dragon at him. Aurora shook her head. "Papa knock it off, don't make a dragon upset." She walked off "she would good live in an hour, find her a safe house papa" she disappeared around the corner.

Lucci sighed out and turned to leave. "Do whatever you want Terry. Just remember what I told you." Terry nodded to him as he walked out the room and headed out. Zach looked at Dustin "go on show him out, he can't leave without a red key card" Dustin nodded and walked after Lucci. Zach took out his tablet and started to reach for a safe house. Haru looked at Terry "you have a lion with in you, I can see your fangs" Zach ignored it all.  
"So, what of it…" Terry says still looking at River. He wanted her to wake up but at the same time he was scared of what she would say or think. When did he ever care what anyone thought of him. He blinked. 'Right…when I first saw her…' Looking at her he couldn't help but smile mentally to himself. 'She's so pretty…' Haru smirked "she wont judge you for being what you are. She herself is the same as you" River's eyes fluttered opened "mhmm…"  
"River…" Terry smiled. River smiled at Terry. "Terry…" she placed her right hand up and gently touched his cheek and rubbed it with her thump "My Terry… you're here…. I felt you"

He grabbed her hand and looked down a bit sadly. She then she looked at Haru and smiled softly "Brother" Haru smiled "Little sis, your awake good" Zach got up and walked over to the bed "River, were moving you to a new place. Since your apartment was distorted" River frowned "how was I compromised….?" They frowned at her "well, your not the only one being targeted…. Frank went off the grid to hunt him down. His name is Jaden Hecka Axe" Rivers eyes widen "Jaden?! One of Victors distant cousins?..."

Terry frowned. He wanted to be the one to kill whoever hurt River but if Frank was handling it there wasn't more he could do. Zach nodded. "Since Jetter is still out cold form Dawn back handing him in the wall, Violet gave me permission to take over the rest of Victors assassin's that were never found. Haru already killed 2 of them" River looked at him "Really…?" Haru nodded "The best thing I can do to repent my sins from being controlled by him and is help take the rest of his assassins out…." River frowned "You remember don't you…?" Haru looked away not answering "Some of it…."

Terry wasn't interested in pasts that bring up old scars such as his own. So, he ignored half of the conversation that was taking place. All he cared about was River being okay. Zach's cell went off and he answered it "Yes Frank?" River's eyes blinked 'Frank…?' Haru crossed his arms. 'already?'

Terry held River's hand. 'So he's finished.' Zach smirked. "I see, is he still alive? Ahhh so he did have a list on him, and Jess was the next hit good job Frank. Dispose of him, put him in the same dungeon cell as Victor" Zach hanged up.

'I guess that's taken care of…' River blinked "Zach…? Is he dead?" Zach smiled "No he controlled himself, but its frank. He beat him half to death though, maybe ripped off an arm and leg. You are like a little sister to him, that's why he was the first to take it, he even punch Dustin in the face for the job so what does that tell you? After all he took you in when you were a 11 after what happen to your clan…." Zach chuckled. River was blushing but smiled "he's such a idiot" Haru frowned looking away. Terry also frowned looking down. Zach smiled "Why don't you get some rest more and I'll have your new place ready for you by the morning" Zach walked to the door "Haru come" Haru eyes shined and he stood up and walked over to Zach like he was in a trance.  
Terry watched him a bit confused. He's actions were different from earlier. River's eyes widen "Zach! You didn't! brother why would you take it!?" Haru didn't say a word to her but looked away walking away, Zach looked at River "I'm sorry but he wanted to" he walked away. River's eyes looked down and started to tear 'why would he take the black serum…? Jess is gonna be pissed….'

Terry squeezed her hand. "Please don't cry…" Terry says softly. River sniffed and looked at him, she squeezed his hand back "Terry I know this is sudden but…. I love you…" Terry felt his heart throb. He couldn't help but smiled even if he was fighting it. "This is very sudden. This is the first time this sort of sequences happened to me haha." He flashed a huge smile showing his fangs. "I love you to River." Rivers eyes widen at his fangs, she reached out and pointed them "You have fangs…."  
Terry eyes widen slightly as he stops smiling. He pulled away from her and looks down sadly. River frowned "Terry what's the matter? Don't be ashamed of your fangs In front of me"

"…I…don't want you to see like this…like a freak or a monster…" She moved and sat on the edge, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and let it out as a strange aura swirled around her, Terry's eyes widen as he sees teal scales appear on her legs slightly as she held them up, she opened her eyes and her eyes where her blue dragon look.

"River?" "Terry I love you, both sides of you." She grinned to show her fangs. Terry eyes widen more. His hearts were doing flips as his eyes turned yellow. "River…" A tear came to the corner of his eyes but he held them back and tackled her into a hug. "River!" she gentle petted him as her strange aura disappeared, her scaled and fangs went back away and her eyes went to normal, she hugged him more "Terry! I love you, so I much I would elope with you! your mine! i'm yours! we are mates for life!" Terry smiled and nuzzled his face in her chest. "I love you to! I wanna elope with you to! I don't want anyone else to have you! You'll be with me forever right!? I know you will! You're stuck with me forever and ever and ever!" Terry says happily as his aura returned normal. River giggled. "Yay! Were gonna be married and have babies after school, not ready to have babies yet…" she flushed." Terry chuckled. "That doesn't me we can't practice." River flushed "Terry… I do want a small private wedding… just friends… Jess… Sabo… Frank… Danni… Oichi… Law… Dante… Dawn… Haru… Violet… Jetter… and Zach… he can marry us…." Terry sat up and towered over her. "That's fine. You can invite anyone you want. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy!" River smiled at him and kissed him "Terry make love to me…. Make love me to my Lion"

"I planned to do that anyways." Terry says smiling. "Fair warning my fangs likes the feeling of your soft skin. I hope you don't mind being marked." River smirked "I don't mind, that's if you can bite through my dragon skin" she moved her shirt aside as some scales appeared.  
Terry laughed and nuzzled his face in her neck. "Other than my cousin…you're the only person who accept me on the spot after seeing my other side…" He shivered slightly. "It makes me so happy…T-Thank you."

The Next day, Jess and her Mom were in her room, jess was picking out her mothers outfit for the day. Dawn sighed "sweet isn't necessary? I cleaned this outfit and I can wear it again" Jess shook her head "nope! You are gonna look amazing today!" Dawn couldn't help to smile at her. Jess smirked taking out Black Slit knee leggings and Rachel Roy x Deepak Chopra White Inspirational T-Shirt. Jess walked over to her showing dawn then. Dawn blinked but smiled "very well" dawn stood up, jess walked to the door and closed it locking it. Sabo was out in the living room playing the new Xbox one, halo online with ace.

"Why did I agree to come over here…" Ace grumbled as he played the game. "I wanted you to meet Dawn." Sabo says back. "I can meet her at the freaking dinner party." "You were doing nothing at the house anyways. Luffy is with Sanji and the others out of town." "Yeah and I wanted to finally enjoy some peace and silence and here I get a call from you…" Sabo laughed. "Don't give me that. Just be nice while I kick your ass on this game." Sabo says smirking. "Says the guy who is getting freaking tea bagged…" Ace says pointing to Sabo's side of the screen. "What? Aw darn…I hate this game sometimes…"

Jess giggled and went to change into her outfit, Sleeping With Sirens | Tropic Tank top and 902 Studded Black Vintage Levis Shorts and black studded flats. Jess tossed her Mom Sam Edelman Mackay Combat Booties – Black and a pair of black ankle socks. Dawn sighed and put them on. Jess smiled and walked to her jewelry box and took out two Valentino Garavani 'Rockstud' cuff one for her and her Mom. Putting it on she walked over to her km placing it on her. Jess giggled "now we are ready!" Dawn looked at the mirror and smiled she did look sexy. Jess walked to the wall that her purse was hanging and grabbed her medium leather satchel handbag. Dawn grabbed her own that danni gave her. It was an old one but it studded her.

Sabo had given up in the game. He was now watching Ace dominated as he always does. "This is what you do every day isn't it." Sabo asked. "No. I'm usually out with Vivi shopping." Sabo looked at him. "She decided to throw out all her clothes because they looked to royal like for her. So, before school starts she wants to go shopping for new clothes. She wants to cut her hair to but I talked her out it." Sabo chuckled. "Nothing funny. Your gonna have to start shopping to when Jess starts growing out her clothes and what not." Sabo rolled his eyes. "Yeah that is true…but no matter how big she grows she's still going to look beautiful."

"AWWW! Really?!" Jess's voice made them look and Ace got shot from the game.

"Shit!" Ace frowned. "See that's why I hate playing games around you!" Ace says frowning as he waits to respawn. Jess laughed at him "Boys look" Jess stepped out of the way and as her mom stood there with a smile. "Hello, this must me your brother, Ace, Sabo my such a handsome young man." Jess smiled.

Ace looked back at her. "Oh. Hello there ma'am. Sorry about the language a few seconds ago." Ace says being polite. Sabo smirked at this. "You can be THAT polite to her but not Jess." "It's her mother… she gets one hundred percent of politeness I have within my body…and I don't feel like being smacked through the wall for being rude like I got from Mama D…" 'It might turn out worse than that from what Sabo has already told me about.' Ace says to himself. Dawn chuckled "You know I was told of how the way you treated her, calling such nasty names" Jess whistled and turned to the kitchen and walked over to the fridge.

Ace sighs and tosses the controller over to Sabo. "Yes, I did and I apologized for it." Dawn kept her smile "I hear you call her your sister know" Jess opened the fridge taking out to dr. pepper cans. "…Yes…I do…" Ace says as Sabo nudged him in the side. Dawn stepped over to him grabbing his face pulling him and kisses his cheeks "then I forgive you like she has"  
Sabo smiled at Ace. Jess was smirking "Awwww!" Dawn pulled him in a hug "but if you ever hurt her again you get the same treatment as my brother" she whispered in his ear. Ace nods rapidly. "Y-Yes ma'am." Ace stumbles to says. Jess smiled. "Well it's time to head out."

"Where are we going?" Jess stopped him "Nope just me and my mom Sabo"

Sabo frowned. "But…" Dawn putt a hand on his shoulder. "Relax Sabo let me have time with my daughter." She turned and walked over to the front door. Jess stopped him and kissed him. "I'll be back later." Then she turned ace and kissed his cheek. "See ya big brother." She turned and followed her mom. They both walked out the front door closing it.

Ace looks to Sabo. "Now that they are gone I'm gonna raid your fridge and head over to Law's." Sabo raised his eye brow. "Why Law's…wait…don't go near the fridge!" Sabo says but Ace was already heading to the kitchen. Sabo raced after him. "Go buy your own food!" He tackles Ace to the ground. "The hell!? I'm a guest here! I should be able to eat whatever I want!" "Screw that! You got a job and you got money! The store isn't that far so get your ass out and buy your own food!" "Why should I!? You got free food here!" The boys rumble on the floor for a bit before Sabo gave up and let Ace have his way. "You are a crappy big brother…" Ace was making him a sandwich. "Get over it." Sabo sat up. "Why you going to Law's? He's at work." "Yeah, that means Oichi is home alone. I wanna go pick on her. Can't do that with Jess and all her raging female hormones. I like to keep my body in one piece." Sabo rolled his eyes. "Oichi might be sick." "Even better…that means I get access to her food, tv, games, and bed. Ha! The look on Law's face when he gets there is going to be priceless." Sabo sighs out. "Maybe I should have left you at home." "Wellll it's too late for regrets now. Muhahaha!"

In the car, Jess and her mom sat in the car as Jess drove them to the mall. Dawn smiled at her car "Such an amazing car" Jess smiled "thanks mom, Uncle and Aunt Violet bought it for me. Something I needed when I moved in our old home…." Dawn frowned "I can't believe it's gone…." Jess frowned too "Yeah…. It happens with tornados."

Ace was humming as he walked up to Law's door. Sabo stayed over at his house so it was just him. He grabbed the spare key from under a plotted flower plant. He has been to Law's placed more times than he could count since he had to get check ups from here sometimes. He knew Law's work schedule a bit as well. He knew that he had a good hour to eat him out of house and home and to pick on Oichi. He opened the door and closed it and placed the spare key on the table. The first place he went to was the kitchen and made him another sandwich. He spotted Jason on the couch turned over on his back sleeping. Ace chuckled and walked over to him. "Your owners have spoiled you so rotten." He tickled Jason's tummy, making him wiggle. "You're getting chucky for a puppy. Need to get some exercise in you." He walked upstairs to the bedroom. He got to the door and opened it. "Oichi! I'm home!" Ace blinked at the scene he saw.

Oichi was hanging off the side of the bed on her stomach while Law was hitting hit from behind. Law looked up and his eyes widen only to glare at the intruder. Oichi's face was fluster. She looked up slightly. "W-Why did you stop…" She looked to the door and her eyes widen. "A-A-Ace! What are you doing!?" Ace bit into his sandwich. "Wow…Law you must be great in bed to make Oichi look like that but I can give you some pointers. Oichi sat up covering herself. "Ace get out! How did you get in here!" Ace walked in and sat in the couch that was in front of the tv. "You two can finish up what you were doing. I'll be here watching TV until your done. Oh and Law if you want her to feel it more lift her leg a bit. Trust me you will hit her spot much faster." Oichi blushed. "Ace get it out!" Law pulled her back and pushed her down on the bed. He kissed her, going down her neck. Oichi tried to hold back a moan. 'Wait are we going to keep going!?' He got back in between her legs. Oichi's eyes widen as she pushed away from him. "W-Wait! Ace is still up here!" "Just ignore him. He's ignore us. I'm not stopping because that idiot." "Nooo!" Oichi yells out as Law pushed back inside her. She moans out in pleasure as he starts rock into her.

Ace turned the Tv up and turned to action movie. 'Mmmm I would make her scream my name more than that but I gotta remember that Law is still a beginner in bed. HaHa. Wonder if he'll take my pointers.'

Reaching the mall, jess parked her car and got out. Dawn got out in her side closing the door. Jess closed her door and pushed the lock button on her car key. They both walked side by side to the mall "this is new…" she looked at it, Hess nodded "uncle sold the old house and built this…" dawn looked at it "I see…." They reached the front door, both walked in.

When Law left for work, Oichi was taking a shower. She was still blushing from what happened. Ace refused to leave the room and she and Law did it twice. The embarrassing thing about it was that knowing someone was in the room was kind of turning her on and Law must have realized it but he started being rough with her. She shivered as she could still feel him emptying everything inside her. She felt her tummy. It was a good thing she got that implant. It's not like she didn't want kids it was just to early for her to think about things like that. She sighed out as she let the water flow on her head. She was happy that Jess was starting a family. Did it happen a bit early? In her opinion yeah, but, she has a great support system. The for some strangle reason a picture of Ajisai came up in her head. She frowned. Why is she of all people in my thoughts…

Outside the bathroom, Ace was on clean sheets watching a movie. Jason on the bed next to him rolling around. Ace chuckled at the pup. Law said that he does this because he's waiting for Oichi to come out. Suddenly Jason stopped and sat up. He whimpered slightly as he crawled down off the bed, using the couch. He ran to the bathroom and started scratching at it. Ace frowned and got up. He knocked on the door. "Oichi you okay? When there was no answer he started to bang on it. No answer again he started to panic a bit. He picked up Jason and kicked the door down. "Oichi!" His eyes widen. He saw Oichi laying down in the tub with the shower water running over her. Ace put down Jason quickly. "Oichi!" Ace gets to her and hold her up. "Oichi? Oichi?" He turns the water off and picks her up. Jason had knocked over a basket and was trying to pull out a towel. Ace spotted this and smiled a bit. "Thanks boy." He grabbed the towel from Jason. He dried Oichi off and wrapped her in a towel. He then carried her to the bed. He grabbed his cell and called Law.

"Ace you better have a good reason to…" "Oichi passed out in the shower and she wont wake up!?" Ace yelled. There was no answer. "Hello? Hello! Law your ass better not had…" A tone dial was heard making Ace growled. "He hung up…I guess he's on his way…" He sat beside Oichi. "Little Sister…what in the world is going on with you. I know Sabo said you were sick but…not passing out where ever you go kinda sick…" Jason barked and pulled on Ace's pants leg. Ace looked down to see Jason running over to a dresser. Ace blinked and followed him over to the dresser. Ace opens it and blushes slightly. It was dresser filled with Oichi's undies. Jason barks. "Okay I got it." He picks up one with yellow strings running down the side and a batman symbol on the front. Jason ran to the drawer next to the first one. Ace pulled it open and there were sleeping shirts in it. He picked one out to match the panties. He grabbed a string tee batman shirt that crossed in the back. "What no bra?" Ace say chuckling. Jason growled at him. "Ok I got it." He barked as loud as he could. "Alright! No peaking I got it!" Ace yelled before blinking. "Wait…am I really arguing with a puppy…?"

Jess and Dawn walked into a salon, Dawn was smiling "Come on dear, there's no need to be frighten on what sabo thinks" Jess looked down "but he likes long hair…." Dawn sighed putting her hand on Jess's shoulder "Sweet heart, short, long it shouldn't matter with him. Plus your taking vitamins your hair is gonna get long again" Jess smiled and nodded "Your right!" she walked over to counter where the woman who looks like she had to much make up on. She smiled "Hello welcome to Lusciousers" Jess smiled "I like to get my hair cut" the woman looked at her "I see you want it short I take it?" Jess nodded "Yeah"

Ace sighed out. He managed to dress Oichi without peeping. He was actually good at dressing people when they were sleep. He can't remember how many times he had to do this to Vivi when they had gone to visit her father. He had to dress her correctly so her father wouldn't know that he sneaked in her room one night. Not to mention Jason was on guard every second. If he looked like he was going to peak Jason would growl and bark at him. Jason ran over to a small desk that was neck to the TV he whimpered as Ace walked over to him. "What is it now? Socks?" Ace opened the desk and saw that that it was filled with neatly placed masks. He frowned as he picked one up. Jason ran back to Oichi and jumps up with his paws on the sheet. Ace walked back. "You want me to put this over her?" Jason barks. Ace puts the mask over Oichi's mask. Jason then starts to whimper. Ace picked him up and placed him on the bed. Jason sat in the middle of the bed and waited. Every now and then he would turn and look at the window and check his surroundings but his eyes always landed back on Oichi.

Ace smiled. "I see…I take back what I said earlier…Your owners have you trained very well…"

Jess and her mom walked out of the salon, Jess felt good. She ran her fingers through her now short hair. It was slightly to her boobs and in the middle of her shoulder blades. Dawn smiled at her "you look cute" Jess giggled and linked arms with her mom "let's go clothes shopping" Dawn chuckled "I need new clothes" "How much did Uncle give you…?" Dawn sighed "To be honest, it's my money… he had my bank account on hold this whole time and took care of it…." Jess blinked at her mom "So… how much… do you have…?" Dawn smiled "A lot" Jess just smiled at her "let's go to Victoria secret" Dawn's eyes glanced at her and smirked "You gonna get some sexy lingerie for Sabo?" Jess flushed "Shut up…" Dawn laughed as they walked more thought he mall and stopped at Victoria Secret.

Ace was sitting on the window seal looking out for Law. There was a cold rag over Oichi's head. Ace looked down to see Lucci walking by. "What's he doing here…" Lucci stopped and looked up and smirks at Ace before walking off. "That guy is so weird…" Soon he saw Law pull up. "Bout damn time…" Ace got up and walked over to Oichi. He moved the rag off her forehead and touched it. "It's gone down but I'm sure Law has something to make you feel better." Moment later Law come in the room with some medicine. Ace looked at it as he moved out the way for Law. There was a small bottle with red liquid in it. 'Nyquil doesn't look like that…hell I don't even know what kind of medicine would look like that…" Next to it was another bottle of purple pills. 'Never seen these before…' Law rubbed Oichi's forehead. Jason was still sitting on the bed waiting. "Oichi…" Law says patting her face a little. She squeezes her eyes before they opened slightly. "Can you tell me what's hurting." Oichi looked at him and started to tear up. Ace and Law eyes widen slightly. "Sis what's wrong?" Ace asks. "W…What did I do…" She asks as tears started flow. Law frowned. "Did you remember something." "At school…why was I holding my knife? Why did I charge at Jess? D-Did I hurt her!?" She sat up quickly only to fall forward. "Take it easy." Law says catching her. Ace frowned. 'She doesn't remember that?' He looked to Law. 'What the hell is going on?'

Jess and her mom walked out with 5 bags each, Jess was flushing as her mother was smirking. Jess pouted "That was embarrassing shopping for underwear with your mom even lingerie…." Dawn chuckled "Oh come on it was fun and you know it was fun, I even got me some underwear and couple of lingerie for myself" Jess flushed "But you don't have anyone to wear it for" Dawn sighed "I know but it cant hurt to buy some" They walked side by side until Dawn and noticed Spencer's Gift's "Oh my god… Spencer's" Jess grinned "Yeah me and Sabo love going in here" Dawn smirked at her and dragged her in "Well lets go in!"

Law pulled the blanket over Oichi. He have gave her the daily dose off medience for today. Ace had his arms crossed as he watched a sleeping Oichi. "Why didn't she remember that…" Ace asked. Law looked to him. "She wasn't at school so her memory didn't get wiped so how come she doesn't have any memory of what happen that day?" Law sighed as he walked toward him. "I'm not allowed to say…" Ace grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Don't fuck around with me Law. I care about Oichi just as much as you and the rest of the family does. Don't withhold information from me." Law narrowed his eyes at him. "I can't say…" Ace gripped his collar tighter. "Then tell me a lie that would make since or something! She missed the last two months of school because she was sick!? She doesn't remember a major deal like her attacking Jess!? The fact that she looks sicker then what you and Sabo have been telling me! She passed out in the damn shower for gosh sake! Just tell me something that would have me make some sense of this!?"

Law again sighed and pulled away from him. "Fine…I'll tell you the main jest but what I say can never leave this room ever…you understand…" Ace nodded to him.

Stepping in Jess looked around, it was so spacious tattoo and piercing areas to make you as comfortable as possible and offer a friendly and professional atmosphere. The features in a wide range of tattoos from traditional and new school designs to realistic and portrait tattoos as well as classic black and gray and amazing custom color designs. The walks where a dark grey with green. A emo looking boy that was all tattooed up saw Jess and Dawn, He smiled "Hello welcome to Scream Tattoos" Jess smiled "I would like to get a tattoo" He smiled at her "Alright what are you looking for?" Jess tabbed her chin but smiled, she took out her phone and went through in her art folder on her phone. She found it and showed it to him. It was a henna like Sun and moon with little chains. He smiled "My did you draw that?" Jess nodded "Yeah"

Dawn smiled "my artist skills have passed on to you, I'm happy" Jess flushed. The boy smiled "So how old are you?" Jess blinked "16, but this is my mom so I have permission" the boy smiled "IDs please" Dawn smiled and took out hers, Jess blinked "You already have a new one…?" Dawn chuckled "Please your uncle took me this morning to the DMV" the boy looked at them and his eyes widen and looking at them. Making Jess and Dawn frown "Don't, we don't wanna hear it. Yes I know I'm princess Jess and this my mother Princess Dawn just don't we are here as normal people today" Dawn crossed her arms with a smile "That's my girl"

the boy nodded "Of course, I'm let me send this to my printer and I'll trace your drawing. Where do you want it?"

Jess thought for a moment "The sun on my right foot and the crescent moon on my left foot" he smirked "Good I will shall return" he walked away. Jess and down sat down "So how long will this take?" Jess asked her mom "like a couple of hours I believe, that's if your good with pain, I mean your getting it on the feet, this is gonna cost well over 200 or 400… Tattoo's aren't cheep like they use to be…" Jess frowned.

Law was off to work again leaving Ace pondering in the couch upstairs. He turned to look at Jason who had fallen asleep next to Oichi. He sighed and ruffled his fingers through his hair. Law told him only a little but that little was enough. "Well damn…I knew she was going through issues on her own but for the shock to do that much damage…" He got up and walked over to Oichi. He sat on the bed and rubbed her head. He smiled down a bit sadly. "If I knew all sort of shit like this was going to happened I would have fought for you a bit harder…I wouldn't have let you suffer like this…" He sighs out. "I can't even imagine the pain you're going through right now but I promise you…as your big brother I won't let you go through this pain alone. I'll make sure to pick on you twice as hard when you wake up. We can even go kidnap Jess and go out on the town. I'd like to see the panic faces on Law and Sabo ha-ha. I just hope you realize that now you're not alone anymore." He ruffled her hair before heading downstairs to make her something to eat for whenever she woke up.

The boy returned with a smile, Jess stood up and walked over to him with her mother following. He showed her and her eyes lit up "I love it!" he boy flushed with a smile "So how much is this gonna cost…?" Dawn asked him, the boy blinked at her "50 for each" Jess smiled "Good! Lets get to the inking!" the boy laughed "Right this way" he quidded to him to his station , Jess sat down on the tattoo Chair with her flats off. He placed the designs on her foot and tabbed it with water gentle, and took it off carefully. Jess smiled "I cant wait to see Sabo's face!" Dawn chuckled and sat down next to her. The boy was fixing up his station and prepping it. "So any colors?" Jess thought of it it "Well I have white in the pictures maybe instead of the white purple…? With the black" the boy smiled "sound good to me" he took out the black and the amethyst purple. He put on his gloves and poured the inks in two different caps. He started his tattoo gun and Jess laid back closing his eyes, she felt the needle touch her left foot and it didn't hurt she smiled and held her mothers hand "Does it hurt hun?" Jess shook her head "Nope" she smiled.

Ace had switched on the TV downstairs. It was nice not having a wall to block from the kitchen to the living room. He was grilling some Salmon for her. Oichi was more or less like Luffy other than cheese, mushroom, tomatoes, and anything super spicy she will eat anything. Lately he noticed that she was eating the same things. Today was going to be different along with the Salmon he was cooking some mix veggies. The one things she and Luffy didn't have in common was Oichi loved eating veggies while Luffy hated it. He was also making Oichi some cinnamon-sugar sticks for a sweet dessert after she ate. He sighs. "Here I was coming over to eat their food and now I'm cooking it. Haa…"

A couple of hours went by and he was finishing up on Jess, adding some small cute designs on her toes. Dawn was smiling at this and took Jess's phone taking Pictures of it. Dawn was getting use to using Jess's IPhone. She figured out how to put the pic with a text and send it to Sabo and smirking 'Look what your beautiful girl is getting'

Sabo was relaxing in the bath. Something he hasn't done in a while. His hair was stuck to his face as he looked over some homemade shampoo he had gotten from Oichi's cousin, Tiff. "My hair needs to be washed anyways. Mine as well try it out." He heard his phone ding. He reached over slightly and checked it and saw the picture. He smiled slightly and texted back 'I'm sure it's going to look cute on her.'

Dawn smirked at the text has the boy finished. "There we got" he wiped her feet and he took a picture of her feet "Goes on my Facebook page" Jess smiles "Tag me into, you can find me" He placed cream on her feet and gentle wrapped it with plastic wrap. "There you already to go" Jess giggled and took out 100 buck and gave him 45 tip. The boy smiled "Come again" Jess smiled "Oh will!" Jess and her Mom walked over of the job "it looks cute on you hun" Jess giggled "Thank mom"

Ace was sitting upstairs watching TV. Oichi was still sleeping so he was teaching Jason a new trick. A little wake up call for Oichi. "Good boy! Here's a treat for you." He gives Jason a small doggy treat that he made. He pets Jason as he flips through the channels.

"Jess?" Jess turned and smiled at Gaara "Gaara hey!" he was standing next to Naruto and Sasuke. Gaara looked at her, she was caring bags from Victoria secret and Spencer's gifts. Naruto grinned "Jess! you look hot today!" Jess flushed "Thank you Naruto" she chuckled. Sasuke looked at her and nodded "Mhmm" Gaara's eyes then widen as he see's Dawn standing next to her, he gasped "D-Dawn…?" Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widen in shock. Dawn smiled "Gaara? My look at you! Still look the same as when your kid, how is your sister, brother and parents?" Gaara bite his lip "I can't believe you're alive…." His face was flustered like he was gonna cry. Jess's eyes widen "Gaara?" Naruto and Sasuke couldn't stop looking at Dawn 'no wonder where Jess gets her beauty from…. She gets it from her mother….' Sasuke mentally said. Naruto was flushing at her 'hot….' Dawn stepped over to Gaara padding him on the head "Gaara, its okay. I'll visit your mother in a couple of days, I'm still getting on my feet after everything" Gaara nodded at her with a smiled, Dawn stepped back "You lovely boys excuse us, we have daughter and mother bonding" Jess giggled and linked arms with her mom and walked away.

Oichi had finally awaken but only for a few minutes. When Ace notice, she was waking up he put Jason in front of her face. "Okay readyyyy…go!" Jason started to rapidly lick Oichi's face causing her to sit up. Jason didn't stop. He jumped on her and continue to lick her face making her laugh out. "S-Stop Jason!" Jason stopped and wagged his tail happily. Ace laughed. "Good doggy! Just like we practiced." Oichi giggled as she patted Jason on the head. "A little wake up call we have been working on." Ace says smiling. "You hungry? Law wants you to eat something before you go back sleep. I made some salmon with mixed veggies. When you're done you can eat some cinnamon-sugar sticks." Oichi nodded. "Yeah I would have some. Thank you…" Ace smiled and patted her head and went downstairs to fix her food. Oichi yawned and sat back in the bed. He smiled faded as the memory had earlier. "I know Dad said that it would take a while for everything to settle in but…I want to know what I did…and if I push myself it might make it worse and I'll end up erasing it all together." She sighed as she held Jason to her face. "I hate not knowing things…" She nuzzled her forehead with his.

Around 9, Jess walked back into her apartment alone from the elevator, she had dropped her mom off back at her uncles house. Sitting over 30 bags down Jess smiled "Sabo!"

Sabo was in the kitchen with headphones around his neck blasting music. Hearing his name, he walked to see all the bags on the floor. "Looks like someone had fun." He says. Jess smiled "Help me bring these in our room" Jess grabbed a couple caring them in their room.

Sabo paused his music. "Sure thing." Jess had got him four Pairs of silk boxers, black with purple circles, purple, black with blue diamond and a other purple color. "Oh hush! You needed some new pairs"

"I could have gotten them myself." Jess poked him and started to put her new clothes away "Put the purple on, I got something special for you." She disappeared in the closet. Sabo sighed out and grabbed the purple boxers. When they were on he was sitting on the bed. He got a text from Ace telling him he made it home safely and that they needed to talk. Sabo raised his eyebrows and placed the phone on the dresser and waited for Jess.

Jess emerged from the closet moments later, Sabo looked and his eyes widen. She was wearing a Sexy Purple babydoll lace cake skirt nighty lingerie. There were ruffles on the bottom shower her butt cheeks. Jess walked over to him lustful like and climbed on his lap "So what do you think?"

"I think you're trying to distract me with your sexiness." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I see that you cut your hair…but I'll over look it for tonight." Jess giggled and started to rub against him "Make love to me… slow, passionate and romantic love making…." She nuzzles in his hair and smiled "Mhmm your hair smells good…." Pressing more into him.

Sabo rubbed her butt. "Your wish is my command beautiful."

Law was in the tub relaxing in the water. Today had been a pain. He was becoming a bit popular at the hospital. How? He had no clue all he did was work but, yet, everyday a different nurse was asking him out. He made it perfectly clear that he was in a relationship but it didn't matter to them. They wanted to push the boundaries of a work and personal relationship and he was the main target. He sinks down into the water further and slips under. He comes back up with his hair sticking to his face. 'I had my eyes on one girl and one girl alone and now that I have her he wasn't letting her good for anything.' He closed his eyes and breathes out. "Oichi is the only one for me…" He says smiling slightly.

"Really?" Law turned to the door to see Oichi leaning on the door frame holding a card. Law sat up. "I didn't mean to snoop…but this card caught my eyes…your popular at work these days." Law frowned. "You can rip it up and throw it away. They slip things into my bags all the time." Oichi opened the card. "She gave you her number, address, and even her…work schedule…" Oichi frowned as she felt a tug in her chest. Law sighed out and motion for her to come near. She walked up to him and he took the card. Without a second thought he ripped it into little pieces and tossed it in the small trash can that was sitting behind the tub. "You don't have to worry about me leave you for someone else." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her in the tub making her squeak. Oichi sat up, dripping with water. "If you were going to do that you should have at least let me take my clothes off…" Law chuckled and placed her on his lap. "You trust me?" Oichi looked at him deep in the eyes. "I'm not him Oichi…I'm not going to lie to you or cheat or break your heart like he did. I promise." Oichi felt her cheeks growing hot. Her chest tighten at his words. Law rubbed her cheeks and smiled at her. "Don't force yourself. Sort out how you feel before blurting it out. Take as long as you need." He kissed her softly. Pulling back, they bump foreheads. "I love you Oichi."

Jess moaned softly "mhmmmm!" she reached forward and kissed him opening her mouth right away making Sabo dive in his tongue and they twirled their tongues together.

Flipping them, Sabo leaning down he connected his lips with hers, she moaned and him moaning softly with her.

Her arms gently reached up and she ran her fingers through his blonde hair. Leaning more into her, Sabo started to slowly rub against her while kissing her. She gasped slightly, her mouth gaped open, Sabo took the opportunity to shove his tongue in her mouth once again. Twirling his tongue with hers, and rub against her gently. A moan escape from her throat, Sabo smirked and sat back up looking down at her. She panted slightly her eyes were closed and her face flushed.

* * *

 **((Due to the MA Content Rule here on FanFiction it cannot be showen, please go to BlueMoonRose's Wattpad, Thank you))**

* * *

Sabo laid beside her panting, Jess rolled over to her side her side head on his chest, cuddling up next to him. He smiled wrapping his arms around her.

Oichi was drying Laws hair on the bed. "You wanna dye it purple? Like fully purple?" Law asked looking up at her. Oichi nodded. "I wanna try something new with my hair. I've always kept my purple hidden because I thought people would tease me for it." "Why? You look cute." Law says grabbing her hair. Oichi blushed. "When I was in a private school I got teased a lot because they didn't believe it was my natural color. They even pulled some out to trying to prove to everyone that my hair was fake…" Law frowned. "I get this from my dad and he gets it from his dad and so on. I've always covered up the purple in fear of being teased…until now that is." "I think you can try it. Do you wanna go to the salon and get it styled as well?" Oichi nodded. "I don't know how to dye my hair and I don't want to bother Jess…" Law shook his head. "You haven't even asked her yet. She might wanna do it. You never know." Oichi pouted. Law chuckled and poked her cheeks. "Don't pouted. We can go tomorrow when I get home from work." He pulls from her and pushes her down on the bed. He snuggles in her boobs before relaxing his tired body.

"Wait! Don't go to sleep yet! At least let's get under the blankets…" Oichi says wiggling from under him. Law groaned. "Fine." He was just getting comfortable. Oichi turned the light off and snuggled under the blanket. "I don't know why we are getting under. Your just gonna knock it off of you in like a hour…" Oichi ignored him and pulled him to her. "Shush now. Go to sleep." Law shook his head and once again buried his face in her boobs. "Soft…" He mumbles as he quickly went to sleep. Oichi smiled lightly as she rubbed her fingers through his hair.

The next day in the afternoon Oichi got out the shower to get dress. Law was on his way home early thanks to Chopper, who was taking the rest of his shifts. Oichi's hair was placed in a high ponytail and rolled up into a bun. She picked out some black skinny jeans with a thin white belt. She threw over a black t-shirt and put her green and white button up shirt over it. She rolled the sleeve up just over her elbows. She unloosen her hair from the bun and let stay in a ponytail. She walked over to the bed where a new pocketbook was sitting. Her batman backpack was finally becoming worn and torn so she had to throw it out. Worse day ever. Law brought her a pocket book until her back could be replaced. It matched her shirt but it had a brown outlining. She rubbed her neck where her batman necklace she got from Kid use to be. She had never taken it off but she felt that she was still lingering on with her feelings for him so she threw it away. If she would have put it away or gave it to someone it wouldn't be the same. Law poured his feelings out to her and it wouldn't be right to be thinking about former flames.

She sighed as she grabbed her shoes. Instead of flats she was wearing black wedges. She walked over to the mirror and blushed slightly at herself. "I look kinda cute…" "You would look cuter with your hair down." Oichi turned to see Law walking through the door and walked to her. He pulled her ponytail down and ran his fingers through her hair. "Yeah It's about time for you to get it done. Your getting knots. That's bad for hair, thick like yours. Maybe you should cut it a bit. It done to your back now so maybe just a bit past the shoulders?" Oichi smiled and nodded. "Okay. I try it out." Law chuckled and kissed her forehead and went to get dressed.

Law put on matching clothes with Oichi. He had holes in jeans and was wearing black converses with a white t-shirt. He was wearing a green and white button up shirt over it but he left it open and kept the sleeves down. The t-shirt toned his body nicely and Oichi couldn't help but stare. Law, noticing this, smirked at her. "See something you like?" He asks brushing his hair. "While you're getting, your hair done I'm going to go get my ears pierced and maybe another tattoo." Oichi blinked at him. "Your ears pierced and more tats?" Law nodded. "Yeah…I think you would look cute with some tats and a…" Law looked at her neck. "Where is your necklace…" Oichi rubbed the area around her neck. "O-Oh…I threw it away…" "Why? You loved that necklace." "I did…I love it because Kid gave it to me. My first gift from him…Every time I go to touch I start…thinking about him and felt that was wrong so I just threw it away. I don't want to think about anyone else unless it's you." Oichi says blushing. Law walked up and hugged her. "I'll buy you something else then. I know that necklace meant a lot to you. Let's go pick one out together okay?" Oichi smiled slightly and nodded. "Okay."

When it was time to go they headed out to the mall. Oichi was on her phone when she sent Jess a text. 'Help! Boyfriend emergency! Law is buying me so many things! I wanna get him something but I don't know what to get him!' She sent it with happy, sad, excited, mad, and worried expressions.

At Jess's and Sabo's, jess was in a cute black skirt with studded and chains with Purple Flannel shirt. She bare footed as she cleaned the kitchen counters humming as Sabo was playing Batman Arkham Knight, he was having a hard time with the Riddler.

"Why do I bother playing these games…" He says tossing his hands up in frustration. Jess laughed at him as she heard her phone ding. She looked at it and smiled she texted Oichi back 'sure come on over, use the elevator' "Sabo, Oichi is coming over!" "Okay…" Sabo mumbled as he played the game.

Oichi received the text. "Law? Can we stop by Jess's house before we go to the mall?" "Yeah. That's fine. Your appointment isn't until another three hours." He says. "Eh!? Then why did we leave so early!?" Law smiled. "I like to be on time. Plus, I get to spend time with you at the mall for a bit." He grabbed her hand. Oichi could feel her heart doing jumping jacks. 'Why is it that with just his words he makes me feel so giggly…'

Jess laughed at Sabo dying from the Riddler. "Sabo love take a break" she said has she made some sandwiches.

"Why did I even let you talk me into playing this game…" Jess sighed. "Oichi will be here any minute, pause it!"

Seconds later there was a knock at the door. Sabo sighed as he paused the game. "I'm not seeing how you or Oichi can even play this game!" Jess laughed at him and walked to the door, unlocking it and opened it "Oichi! You look cute! I said to use the elevator" she steps aside and saw law "hey big bro!"

"Bah! Why use the elevator when I can walk?" Oichi says walking in. Law shook his head. "Hope you're taking it easy." Law says to her. Jess smiles "I'am" she walks to the kitchen "so what's up?"

Oichi pushed her into the kitchen while Law took a seat next to Sabo. "Ace told me about what you told him…" Sabo says unpausing the game. "I told him what I could. Just the toll of the whole situation was to much for her." Law says chucking as he died once more in the game. "Oh screw this game!" Sabo says turning it off and flip to the TV. "So why are you guys here? Not that I don't want Oichi here…you on the other hand…" "I don't know. We were on our way to the mall. She getting her hair done today. I'm getting a tat and ears pierced and maybe do a little shopping." Sabo blinked at him in slight shock. "Why are you looking like that?" Law asked. "It's just…the old you would have told me to shut and mind my one business…" Law blushed making Sabo smirked. "Being in love changes a person. Haha." "Oh shut up…"

In the kitchen Oichi was feeling her bare chest. "I threw away my necklace Kid gave to me…I feel so naked without it…" "oh? Why?". Oichi looked down sadly. "Law is being so patience with me. I know how I feel about him but…what if it turns out to be like Kid…"

Sabo and Law didn't hear her. They were really into this commercial about a new movie coming out soon. Jess closed the door and sighed. "Listen to me and have it where it goes in the other and out the other ear and not pay attention."

Oichi pouted slightly at that. It wasn't her fault her brain decides to not withhold information that it didn't care about. "Law is nothing like Kid, he loves you would every fiber in his body's, his heart, soul and body." Jess grabbed her hand as her eyes shined. "I will show you what your future with law is gonna be like."

"Say what…?" Oichi says in confusion before everything went out for her.

A door kicked down as a pair of boy children ran out the room shooting nerf guns. "Bang Bang! Hahaha!" One of them yelled out. They ran around the sofa where an older Law, wearing glasses, was sitting. He was reading a book. When he was attacked by the children. "Come on Dad Bang Bang!" The children cried out. Law sighed and took his glasses off. He picked them up and carried them into the next room. "Where are we going!" "Yeah Where! Where!" Law said nothing as he pushed opened a door to a bedroom. On the bed an Older Oichi was sleeping soundly. "Tisk…" He walks up to the bed and drops the two boys on top of her walking her up. "Hey what's the big idea…" "Mama!" The boys jumped on her causing her to giggle. "Didn't I put you two down for a nap." "Booooo nap time!" They says as Oichi tucked them in beside her. They yawned. Law sat on the bed and watched them cuddle close and fall asleep. "All that fuss and they ended up going to sleep anyways." Oichi smiled softy at the boys and got off the bed. She and Law stood there over the boys. Law wrapped his arm around her to her belly. "I blame their energy on you." He says kissing her forehead. Oichi giggled and placed her hand over his. She looks down and smiles at the rings on their fingers. "I love you…" She says. Law smiled. "I love you."

Jess removes her hand and watched Oichi's face.

Oichi blinks and looks down at her hands. She rubbed her ring finger as he face started to heat up. She touched her cheeks. "N-No way…" She says as her heart started to beat fast. "M-Me and Law…" A light small came to her face as she remembered the two children.

Jess smiles "yeah, I saw the same for me and sabo…" and she hugs her "it wasn't a trick it was real" Oichi hugged Jess back. "Mind is blow…I can't believe it…"

Jess smiled and kissed her forehead. "Come on let's go by the boys."

Oichi smiled. "Okay!" Jess and Oichi held hand and walked out of the room when Anubis jumped on jess's shoulders.

Oichi giggles at this. Jess sighs and walks in the living room with Anubis on her shoulders.

Oichi's eyes were sparkling slightly. 'Me and Law heehee' Jess walked the big black cat tree and Anubis jumped off her shoulders on the cat tree meowing. Jess giggled.

Oichi walked over to Law and jumped in his lap. Law blinked as she hugged him tightly. She giggled as she snuggled him. "Law!" Law looked over to Jess. "Did you do or say something to make her this happy?"

Jess winks at him "I showed her, her future with you" jess giggles and walks over tot the kitchen and frowned "what the fuck?! All the sandwiches?! BOYS!" She turned with a. Death glare "they we're for all of us! You fricken pigs!"

"In my defense Sabo at most of them since I'm taking Oichi out to eat." Law says. Oichi looked at him. "You are?" Law nodded. "After your hair and the tat along with the shopping we can go out for seafood." Oichi's eyes sparked. "Really!?" She hugged him. "Yaaay! Seafood!" Jess frowned and looked sabo he looked at her "for the shit your just pulled your taking me sea food too! You fricken pig! Go get dressed!" She tapped her foot with her hands on her hips looking pissed.

Sabo groaned and shuffled down the hall like a child that just got in trouble. Oichi giggled. "A double date!" Law smiled. "Still getting your hair dyed." Oichi nodded. "I still wanna get all the shopping out the way and then go eat. If I don't and eat first then I'll get to lazy and wanna go home."

Jess smiled and waited for Sabo; "you two will have such. Good future a head did you two!"

Law kissed Oichi's forehead and patted her head. Sabo came out wearing a blue flannel, the sleeves were rolled up tombs elbows and men's skinny jeans and black converse. Jess smiled "sexy!"

"As your sister, I think you look like a true weirdo!" Oichi says giggling. Sabo walked over and thunked her in the forehead. "O-Ow!" Oichi rubbed her forehead and pouted. "You're so mean…I can't believe Luffy thinks you're the nice one." Sabo stuck his tongue out at her. "That's what you get for calling me a weirdo." Oichi pouted. Law patted her head. "Come on let's go take care of that hair." Jess grabbed her handbag "well let's head out!" She turned punched sabo in the stomach taking the breath out of him and he fell on the floor to his knees "learn your manners when I make food! Remember sabo I'm eating for two know…." Jess smiled and rubs her tummy walking to the elevator.

Oichi hopped off Law and giggled at Sabo getting to his feet. She followed Jess. "I really hate it when you do that…" He says. Law grabbed him and pulled him up. "You should be use to that." He pushed him to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Arriving at the mall Law and Oichi got out. They waited until Jess and Sabo parked beside them. Oichi happily linked fingers with Law. Jess and Sabo held hands as well. They walked in the mall. Oichi spotted the salon. "First, my hair!" She says happily. Law nodded. "Can you two wait here for a quick second." Jess giggled "Yeah!" Sabo sighed. "Sure whatever…" He pulled Jess over to a bench to sit her down.

Oichi and Law walked into the salon. "Oichi!" Oichi looked over to see Ain, a former student at Grand Line. Oichi and Law walked over to her. "Hi Ain!" Ain smiled slightly. "I see the rumors are true. It's about time you two started dating." She laughed at their blushing face. Ain was a slender, curvaceous girl with dark blue wavy hair with a bow tying a bit in the back. She was wearing a blue skirt with shorts and black leggings. In school, she was known for being very stick and serious. Most students feared her because she never showed her emotions and when a student crossed her it was not pretty.

Ain smiled lightly at the two. "It's rare to see you smile Ain." Oichi says. "Don't get use to it. I'm only smiling because my boss says I have to stop scaring people away." "Mmm…well you don't have to force yourself to smile around me." Ain breaths out and drops her smile. "Thanks. My cheeks were hurting. So what can I do for you?" "I'm here to get my hair treated, dyed, and cut slightly." Ain looked at her hair. "You covering the purple back up? I think you should leave it out or trying going all purple." Oichi laughed. "That's what I want to try out. Something fresh and new." Ain nodded. "Alright well you can come with me and I can get started." "Thanks Ain." Oichi looked over to Law. "You leaving?" Law nodded. "Yeah but I'll be back." He kissed her forehead and left.

Law walked over to where Sabo was glaring at some guys for checking Jess out. Jess wasn't paying any attention to them as she was checking her phone. Sabo huffed at the boys making the run scared. "Not big fan of people checking out my girl." Sabo says pouting and sitting next to her. Jess closed her phone "Its bond to him, you said it yourself "cant help it that your sexy""

Law rolled his eyes. "Jess I need you to come shopping with me." Jess blinked at him "Oh for what?" Sabo frowned. "What!? Why does she need to go with you! All your getting is a tatt and your ear pierced!" "I know that but I'll do that after I get some shopping done. I wanna get Oichi something and I would look out of place if I'm with you. Therefore, I need Jess's help." Jess giggled "I would love too!" Sabo frowned. "Well I'm coming to!" "I need you to stay with Oichi. I don't want her to be by herself." "She's in a hair salon. What's the worst that could happen!" Law frowned. "Other than getting poisoned…" Sabo frowned. Jess stood up putting a hand on his shoulder giving him the look "Watch Oichi, Come on big bro!" she pulled him up hooking her arm with his pulling Law along giggling "Love you Sabo, I'll be back"

Sabo groaned out and closed his eyes as he tossed his head back. "So irritating…" He opened his eyes and looked to see a newly designed ring store in the mall. He turned around and then looked at the salon then back at the store. "It wouldn't hurt to browse some more…I already checked out Jared and Kay Jewelers but they didn't really have anything that caught my eyes just yet...Mmm…a quick peak wouldn't hurt…" He got up and walked over to the new store.

Law was walking when he stopped in front of Victoria's Secrets. He looked in and meet eyes with the cashier. She smiled and waved at him making him frown and blush slightly. Jess raised her eyebrow 'why was the cashier waving at him?' Law walked on down a few more stores until they came to a costume store. "Law you could have gotten some nice stuff for Oichi in there" Jess said with a smirk. Law looked at it. "Oichi isn't really all that interested in…lingerie…she likes to dress up a lot. Recently she's been throwing out everything that Kid brought her including costumes. I figured you know what she would like the best. She doesn't like it when I spend a lot of money on things." Jess sighs "Yes she is always like that" Law nodded. "Thanks for your help."

Over at the ring store, Sabo was looking through the rings. "No…not that one…ugh I might get my ass kicked for getting that one…" He sighs. Why was this so difficult. All he needed was a ring that would catch his eyes and would make Jess eyes go wide with shock, surprise, love, and all the above. He sighs out as he walked over to a framed glasses with a few color rings in it. Sabo walked over and looked in the case. His eyes widen slightly and a smile came to his face.

Back at the costume store Law and Jess were going through some outfits. Law put a fluffy fox hat over her head. Jess blushed "Fox hat, aww!" Law patted her head before taking it off. He then picked a one piece of what it looked like a skunk. He frowned at it before he saw it came with a detachable tail and hood. "If we find something to go with this…maybe she would like it." Jess smiled "Alright!" "I really wanted to find a cat one for her…or even a dog one…maybe a fox one to…" Law says going through the costumes. Jess giggled and looked at the hats and spooted the one she was looking for, she tossed it Law "Skunk hat and maybe try finding a purple caatttt AH! This one" she pulled out two Purple and Pink Cheshire cat hat" Jess smirked "What do you think?" she giggled.

Law smiled. "If we can't find a different color or something I think she would like the style of it." He picked it up and added with the other two costumes he had found. "One more and I can take you back to Sabo. There are some other…items…I would like to collect…" Law says blushing slightly. Jess grinnned "oh like what?". Law picked up a cute bunny one piece. It had a cute cotton tail on the back. He rubbed it. 'So soft…' "Okay…I think were done. If we don't leave now I might buy more than I wanted…" jess giggled at him and noticed s purple dragon outfit, her eyes lit up and looked st the size and grinned, she picked it up. 'I'll buy this for me and sabo…'. They walk up to the counter. A young boy looked at them while he ranged the items up. "So…you two plan on having a good time tonight huh?" Jess couldn't help but to laugh at him. "I'm taken…she's helping me out with something. That's it." The boy chuckled.

When that was done Jess and Law walked back past Victoria's secret. Jess stopped him. "Law lets go In here" Law's face went a bit pink. "I…don't think that is a good idea…" "silence! Come On!" She pulled him in against his will.

Oichi was paying Ain for her hair. She had gotten it dyed purple and cut past her shoulders. It was curled from top to bottom. She smiled. "Thanks, so much Ain." Ain nodded. "You should come back soon. The ladies here love playing in thick hair." Oichi smiled and nodded. "I'll consider it. Thanks Ain. Enjoy the rest of your day." She waved and walked out. She held her purse with two hands as she looked around. "Law said he would be back and I don't see Sabo or Jess…mmm…I guess I'll go find them." She turned and walked away just as Sabo was coming out with a receipt. He had found he a purple, luxury, engagement vintage CZ diamond ring. "Now I just gotta figure out where I should ask…"

He walked over to the bench and sat back down. "How long does it take to get your hair done…I swear between Oichi and her hair and Jess and her make up I don't know which one takes longer…"

Oichi was window shopping. "Oooo I bet Jess would love this!" She giggled. She was looking at ankle bracelets. It was customizable, allowing you to spell you name or put any design on it. "Mmm…I'll get it! HeeHee!" She walked in the store and brought four of them and a extra set of six just in case. One for her, Jess, Sabo and Law. She brought the letters and symbols for all of them. Oichi giggled. "I bet Jess is gonna make one for Sabo. He's so clumsy when it comes to this." She started to walked down pass more stores when she was suddenly and pulled into a small area in-between the stores. Her mouth was covered to keep her from screaming. She was slammed back into the wall and a hand to her throat. Oichi struggled to get away until she felt that cold, suffocating, feeling. Her eyes trailed up and they widen as she looked up to see the one holding her against the wall. "Hehehehehe...I've been waiting to be alone with you for some time Oichi. The last time we didn't end like I wanted to but this time will be different." Oichi shivered as her mouth open to say something. "D-Doflamingo…"

Law and Jess were walking out of Victoria secrets. Jess was laughing at Law's blushing face. She found out why the cashier was waving at Law earlier. It seemed like this wasn't Law's first time coming into Victoria secrets. He would come look around and ask the girls opinion on items he would order for Oichi. Jess was laughing at him "funny!" Law rolled his eyes. "I-It wasn't that funny…I was a bit curious on some of the clothing item in there…" jess chuckled "yes it was!". "Whatever…let's just get back to Oichi."

Oichi's bags were on the ground as she looked at Doflamingo through his shades. "Hehehehe…Don't worry I wont do anything to you. I'm just here to relay a message to you." His grip tightens around her neck. "Your no longer safe in your families' arms. If the information can't be taken from you then your body, mind, and soul will be ours all together." He licked his lips and got closer to her. "I'll make sure to personally break you down until you spill every piece of information." Oichi could feel his cold worlds pierce her chest as she shook. "You will never be the same again I promise you." He let go of Oichi and she fell to the floor. Doflamingo laughed. "Yes, that look of fear suit you fine. I look forward to seeing you again real soon." Doflamingo says walking away disappearing.

Moments later Sabo was dozing off on the bench when Jess and Law walked up. Jess poked him "Hun wake up". Sabo yawned making Law frowned. He looked at the salon and walked in. Ain was there looking bored. "Oh? Law? Those for Oichi?" "Yeah, where is she?" "She's been left almost a hour maybe…I don't I wasn't really pay attention to the time." Law's eyes widen slightly as he turned around and walked to Sabo. "Where is she?" Sabo blinked at him. "What do you mean?" "Don't be a idiot! Where did Oichi go? Why did you let her go on her own!" Law yelled out in anger making Sabo flinched back in shock at this burst of anger. Jess gasped and looked "You fell asleep?! When I told you to watch her?!" Sabo stood up. "Calm down. I'm sure she didn't go far. It's the mall…" Law frowned. "It is a big deal! Oichi is being targeted! She could have been…" Law quickly stopped talking. People were turning to look at them. Jess frowned "What….?" Sabo blinked. 'Shit…I completely forgot…' He gripped his fist. Law growled. "I shouldn't have left her…" Law says gripping the bags. "I need to go find her." Law turned on his heels to leave. Jess stopped them she closed her eyes putting her hand on chest 'oichi' Oichi was in the bathroom. She had managed to get up and drag herself there. She washed her face hoping to wash away the dry tear stains on her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was still shaking. She held her body tightly as she could but that feeling of being wrapped around like strings. It felt like no matter what she did they kept getting tighter and tighter. It was suffocating. 'Stop shaking…stop shaking…' She told herself. She didn't need the others worried about her anymore then they probably were. 'Get it together Oichi…' She looked in the mirror. Her face was telling a different story then what she was trying to believe. Why she told herself to get it together her face was still showing signs of fear. Jess frowned "she didn't hear me…. Alright boys you check the stories and I'll check the girls bathroom! GO!" she clapped her hands at them

Sabo and Law looked at her. "Stop staring me and MOVE!" She pushed them and walked away.

Law frowned and shot a glare at Sabo before rushing off. Sabo sighed and took off in the other directions. Law grit his teeth. "Oichi…please be safe…please…"

In the bathroom Oichi rubbed her face. She couldn't get Doflamingo's face out her mind. His message carved themselves into her mind. She rubbed her head. She bends down putting her elbows on the counter. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to forget.

Jess reached a bathroom and pushed the door open and walked in. "Oichi are you in here?"

Oichi, hearing Jess, tries to fix herself up. Jess walks on more and smiles at her. "Oichi there you." She stopped and looked at her more, Jess right away walked over to gently touching her shoulder. "What happen to you….? You look shaken up…" Jess frowned at Oichi

Oichi tries to smile. "I'm not feeling all too well. You know with the headaches and stuff." Oichi rubbed her face. "Sorry for worrying you if I did." She picked up a bag. "I um got something for us to do. I thought it would be cute." Jess looks at her 'what a load a crap…. Lair…' Jess smiled "Alright come on lets get you home" she takes out her phone and texts Law 'found her in the girls bathroom' Oichi rubbed her face again. "N-No I don't want to ruin this day. There…are things I still wanna do here with you and Law and even Sabo." She laughs lightly.

Jess looks at her "You I hate being lied to, even from you. I hate being kept things even from you. I think I had enough shit being kept about you from your father, never telling me you were targeted by the dragons, which I should have the right know. Tell me what has gotten you so frighten, I'm not stupid Oichi… I know that look anywhere, something happen when you were walking on your own…. What happen?!"  
Oichi frowned and looked down. She didn't say anything. "I just wanted to have one day that didn't come crashing down…" She held herself as she shook. "I got threaten today okay…and it shook me up…I…I just want to forget it…even if I can't…stop shaking I just want to finish out this day. Law took off work so we could come here and I don't want to ruin it. I don't get to spend as much time with Law. I bring him enough trouble so please…I just wanna spend the rest of this day hopefully in…" She tightens the grips on her own arms. "…peace…" Jess frowned and hugged her. "Alright, I'm sorry I asked…. Lets go have a good double date! Sea food! And by the way your hair!" she gave her a thumps "Super sexy!"

Oichi smiled lightly. "Thanks." Law bursts in the girl's bathroom making some girls gasp and screamed.

"Oichi!" He yells out ignoring the girls panicking.

"L-Law!? Why are you in here!" Jess growled. "NAUGHTY BIG BROTHER!" She reached and grabbed him by the ear, tugging him out the bathroom and pushed him into Sabo. "Idiot!"

Oichi smiles and grabs her bags. "I'm really sorry about that. He gets a bit overprotective when I don't check in for a few hours." Oichi says apologizing to the shocked girls. She leaves the bathroom to see Law and Sabo sitting down frowning at each other. Jess was glaring at them tapping her foot. "Are you a fucken idiot?! Barging into a girl's bathroom! Are you stupid?!"

Law stood up. "I don't give a damn about the those other girls. I need to see if Oichi was okay." "I don't give a shit if you were worried, you could have texted me you idiot"

Law sighs. "Yeah I'll keep that in mind." Jess sighs and smiles at him punches him in the shoulder playfully. "You are forgiven big brother."

"Is that right…" "IF you give me a cheek kissssss, me and Oichi!" She smirked at him. Sabo frowned and got up. "What the hell!? That's going to be a huge no!" "Oh shut the hell up, I don't snap at you forgiving Oichi fricken cheek or forehead kisses" Sabo pouted at her. "You're my girl with our baby in your belly! I should be the only one kissing you!" "shut up" Jess shook her head at him, Sabo pouted some more.

Law rolled his eyes and walked up and kissed Jess on the cheek. "There…all that fuss for nothing…" Law says at a pouty Sabo. Law walked up Oichi and pulled her to a hug. "Don't do that again okay. You had me about to tear this mall up looking for…" He pulled away from her and frowned. "Oichi…" Oichi smiled. "You didn't get your ears pierced yet. Let's go do that before we go it!" Law frowned. "D-Do you like my hair?" Oichi ask. Jess nudged Law in the back. "Oh…yeah…I told you it would fit you." He grabbed it tossed it over her shoulders. "Not to long or short." Oichi smiled until she spotted the bags on the ground near Sabo. "What's with the bags?" Law walked over and picked them up. "A surprise for when we get home. Let's go."

Oichi lopped her arm around Law's arm. "What kind of earrings are you getting?" "Something simple. Nothing all fancy and I can wear them to work." They walked off looking for a place to get his ears pierced. Jess and Sabo walks behind them. Sabo looked to Jess. "So?" Jess blinks at him "Huh?". "Did something happen to Oichi? It not hard to tell she's shaken up by something…" Jess frowned "I will tell you and Law later hush for now"

When Law got his ears pierced he got two sets of small golden earrings two sets in both ears. Oichi took a picture of them. "You look cute." She says smiling. Law touched them. "These will do. Something simple and I won't have to hear the old bat mouth. "Come on we got on last stop." Oichi blinked. "The tattoo?" "No, I'll get it on another date." The group went into hot topic. Law brought her a batman dress, bag, pocket book bag, and a new necklace. Oichi smiled as she held the items. "Thank you!" Law smiled. He then handed Jess an outfit as well a Harley Quinn Dress with a hoodie. "I'll get this for you as a thank you gift. For always being there for Oichi."

Jess's eyes widen and sparkled "Realllly….?"

"Yeah." Jess smiled so sweetly at him, Jess reached out grabbed him and kissed him on the lips

Sabo eyes widen. Oichi sighed and shook her head. Jess pulled back with a huge smile twirling with the dress "hehehehe I cant wait to wear this for Sabo! Cosplay has Harley always gets him hehehehehehe" she was flushing like mad.

Sabo frowned at this. "What the hell!? Why did you kiss him!" He yells. He then grabs Law by his collar ready to punch him. "I don't go around kissing your girlfriend so don't go kissing mine!" Oichi frowned as she stopped him. She smacked his hand off Law's collar and pushed him away making him stumble a bit. Law brushed himself off. "Maybe look at the bigger picture before you start pointing fingers." He says. Sabo looked at her. "Oichi!" "Back off Sabo! Don't get mad at Law! He wasn't the one who kissed Jess dummy!" She then looked at Jess. "Jess, I love you forever and ever and I know your all happy and what not and I also know that Kiss was your way of showing you sisterly love but don't ever do that again please. Keep your kisses strictly on the forehead or the cheek only. Even I have my limits." Jess frowned "I'm sorry… I got a little cared away…."

Oichi grabbed Law and pulled him away to the hat sections. Sabo was frowning at Jess. "The kiss did mean anything I'm sorry" "I don't care what kind of kiss it was. I don't go up to Oichi and kiss her when she does something and it isn't right. Sisterly love or not!" Jess sighed "Its just law forgoodness sake, You now I see him only as a brother" "Any guy in their right mind would be pissed to see their girlfriend kissing another guy! Just like that habit you had when you were sitting on everyone's lap!" Jess pouted at him "your overreacting…" Sabo poked her tummy. "I think I have to right to overreact. You are MY girlfriend. Seeing some other guy kiss your cheek and seeing you kiss someone in front of me pisses me off." Jess looks down pouting more "I'm sorry" Some of the people in the store stopped at stare a bit at the two. Jess leaned into him putting his hand on her tummy "I love you Sabo and I promise I wont do it again"

"You damn right you won't. It's bad enough I have to scare people away from you." Jess giggled "I cant wait until I'm in my 4th month" kisses him. Sabo kissed her back and took the dress from her. Jess frowned "Hey…" "Screw that. I'm paying for it." Jess flushed but smiled at him.

When the shopping was finally done, the couples headed out to the car. Law placed the bags in the trunk. "We are heading to Deepwater Horizon." Sabo blinked at him. "Really?" Law frowned. "You got an issue with that?" "No, lead the way." Law left out of the parking lot with Sabo fallowing him. They drove for about twenty minutes before pulling up to a bright blue restaurant that had waves, starfish, fish and other watery decorations on it. The roof had a giant 'Underwater H.' on top. Law and Sabo parked next to each other before getting out. Law and Oichi walked handed in hand in front of Jess and Sabo who also were walking hand in hand. They walked up the stairs and into through the doors. When they walked through the first door that was a small water fountain with fish swimming in it. Oichi walked up to it. "Oooo fish!" Jess giggled and looked down "Wow pretty…"

Law grabbed Oichi. "Come on." He walked through the second door and walked up to the podium a girl was standing there going through her phone. Behind her was like a giant fountain seating aura. There were different types of fish swimming around in there making Oichi's eyes grow wide. "So many!" Law nodded. "Yeah, from Amazon Lily." Jess smiled "so pretty…" On the side of the doors were tanks of lobsters with straps on their claws. The walls were white with hand drawn sea life creatures around. The floors were wooden. The tables were always wooden with blue tablecloths. The smell from the buffet area filled all of their noses. Oichi tummy started to rumble. "Mmmm…I'm hungry…" Law smile. "Hey. Lora. I need a table for four." The girl looked at him and smiled. "Of course, Law. Anything for you!" She giggled. Oichi frowned at that but she was to hungry to keep her frowning going. The girl lead them to a table of four next to the window. Oichi sat next to the window while Law sat next to her. Jess sat down at the table smiling. Sabo sat next to her.

The girl Lora walked over to the side and grabbed some plates and drinks. She walked up to the table. "Hi there. My name is Lora. Welcome to Underwater H. The place where you can eat your dream seafood." She put down a menu. "This is for special orders if you don't want anything from the buffet. Just let me know if you wish to special order something. Here are your starting plates and cups. The drinks are on the side near the buffet table near the desserts. The plates are on each side along with the forks, spoons, and knifes. There is a sushi bar right up front where they make the sushi and there is a belt where you can pick it up." She glanced to Law. "Of course as always you and your friends here can get a discount here. Please enjoy your meal." She says winking at Law." She walked away swinging her hips making Law shake his head. "Mmmm…" Law looked over to a pouting Oichi. "She's just a friend who's life I saved I few months back." Sabo shook his head. "Don't forget the unhealthy crush she has on you..." Sabo says making Law frown at him. Sabo shrugs. "Knew it would be a bad idea to come here." Jess raises her eyebrows at them. Oichi rolled her eyes. "It's whatever. I just really want some food. I trust you so can we please eat!" She says nudging him to move. Law moved as he and Oichi hit the buffet table. "I want sushi!" She calls out. Jess shook her head "oh many times do I have to tell eating raw Sushi is bad for you…." Jess sat up grabbing her plate "There is seasonal lobster tail calling my name!" She walked away.

Oichi had her plate filled with all sorts of seafood. She squealed at the thought of finally having food in her tummy. Law had grilled fish and crab legs. Sabo was trying out some sea king meat. A rare meat found only deep in the Grand Line sea. Jess walked back and sat down with her plate and giggles, taking her fork she dipped in her lobster and bipped in some butter eating "mhmmmmmm" "Oh man…Luffy and Ace are gonna be so jealous!" Sabo says taking his phone out. He turned it around to the table. "She cheese everyone!" Oichi smiled putting up a victory sign. Law smirked slightly. Jess smiled holding a fork in her mouth with flushed cheeks. Sabo chuckled as he snapped the picture. "That's going in a frame. Haha." Jess giggled, she held hup her fork with a piece of lobster on it for Sabo "Ahhhh"

Sabo took the lobster bite before digging into his own meal. Oichi poked a small octopus before dipping it in soy sauce. Law watched in amazement as she ate it. Oichi licked her lips. "It's been a while since I ate seafood!" She picked some sushi up and dipped it again. Law smiled. "Well your welcome to eat yourself into your food comma." Oichi giggled. "Sabo what does the meat taste like?" Oichi asked. Sabo's cheeks were like huge like a squirrel." He grabbed his water and drunk some down. "It's really thick and juicy. I think Sanji could cook it a bit better but it's really good. I can see why Zoro likes eating this so much." Jess opened her mouth poking him "ahhhh" Sabo cut a piece of the meat and feed it to her. Jess chews it and her eyes widen "Oh my god…. So good…" Oichi finished devouring her plate. "More please!" She says. "Come on." They got up and headed back to the buffet. "Crab legs!" She calls out. "I want that and that and don't forget that!" "Okay. You want this to?" "Ooooo! Yes! Extra plate! HeeHee!" "Slow down your getting to excited." Sabo chuckled at them. Jess's tummy was crumpling for more of that Sea King Meat "I want more…"

Oichi soon came back with many more plates with Law in tow. "I don't even know where to start!" She started round two of Oichi vs Food. Law wasn't much of a big eater but he always founded it entertaining to watch her eat.

An hour or two later Oichi was on her last round. She was eating some fruit. "Seriously…where do all that food go?" Sabo asks her. "Jess I could understand since she's feeding for two but I can't figure it out." Sabo says drinking a special-order smoothie.

Jess taps her tummy. "Fuuullll! But some ice cream…Sabo get me some Butterfield Ice cream!" "It's high Metabolism…" Law says to Sabo. Sabo looked his way in confusion. "Basically, her body burns up calories from food a lot faster then some people." Sabo blinked. "Mmmm…I guess that explains a lot…" He says getting up to get Jess's ice cream. Oichi was gazing out the window. It was getting late. The sun was going down and the night was filling the skies.

When everyone was full, they got up after leaving a tip. Law paid for the meal. Lura smiled at him and handed him the restaurant card. She scribbled something on the back before giving it to Law. Sabo frowned. "Seriously…" Law sighed and turned it over. It had her number on it with 'call me' under it. Oichi frowned but Law took the card and ripped it up in front of Lura. He then wrapped his arm around Oichi's waist and pulled her close. He kissed her deeply making the girl frown at this. Oichi's face was heating up as Law turned back to her. "I've told you before that I was taken."

Sabo chuckled as they went outside. "Well today was fun…we should do it again sometime." Oichi says nuzzle get her cheek on Laws arm. Jess giggled "I known I had fun! Me and baby are happy with what we just ate!" Sabo nodded. "Well I hope you two have fun tonight." He was smirking at Law. The two couples settled down in their cars before heading for home. Oichi looked at Law. "What did Sabo mean by that?" Law smirked. "You will see when we get home."

When Law and Oichi got home they got out the bags and headed to the elevator. Getting to the room Oichi followed Law upstairs. Law placed the six bags from the costume store in a line while he put another one on the bed and place the rest in the closet. Oichi watched him. "Okay…" Law says walking out. "Pick a bag." Oichi looked down at the bags. She couldn't clearly see what was in them since whatever was in them were packed down. She grabbed the middle one. "I guess this one?" She says looking at him. Law nodded and grabbed the rest of the bags and placed them in the closet. "Look in it." He says. Oichi went to the bed and pulled out a outfit. She blushed looking at it. "W-What is this!?" She was holding a play boy bunny outfit. She placed it on the bed along with ears. Her face was red as she pulled out a second. It was fox one piece with a fluffy tail and hat with the ears. "Law!" She says looking at him. "Are all those bags filled with these types of costumes!?" Law smirked not answering. "Pick one from the two and go put it on." Oichi looked at the outfits and went with the bunny one and quickly went into the bathroom. Law chuckled and placed the fox outfit on the couch. He placed the bag on the bed next to the night stand. He opened the bottom draw to the stand and pulled out fuzzy handcuffs and a bottle of lube.

Moments later Oichi came out. Law looked at her up and down. The black bunny outfit fit her perfectly. The ears were a bit short. 'Need to go get longer ears..' He says to himself. She was blushing as Law took it all in. "Turn around." He says in a commanding voice. It made Oichi shiver slightly. She turned around. The back was out and the outfit squeeze her butt quite nicely. "Now hop." Oichi looked back at him. "Wha…" "Hop…" Law says staring at her with his lust building. Oichi gulp and started to hop. Law watched her as the cotton tail bounced with her. "Turn around." Oichi did what she was told but kept hopping. Her boobs bounced in the outfit. "Twist your hips while you bounce and hold your hands up like this." He holds his hands up to his chest and curled his fingers in his palms. Oichi complied. Law smirked at this. "Now hop to me, my little bunny.

The Next day, Jess and Sabo drove through neutral to Visit River and Terry. Jess was surprised to hear from River that her and Terry were moving in together.

"Never thought Terry would actually move in with her…" Jess blinked at him "Yeah… I was surprised too… I hope she is okay after what happen…"

"She's tough. She will be fine." Sabo says. Jess blinked around they were in more of the down town of Neutral. Passing all the buildings that looked Victorian style, Jess looked at one building that matched the address. "Sabo part right there"

Sabo nodded and parked in front of a red Victorian building that was in-between two white ones. Jess stepped out grabbing a container of sandwiches. Jess looked up at the building "Wow nice apartment building.

"Yeah." Jess smiled and nodded they held hands and went inside. The hallway was white with black and white checked tiled floor. There was a black door at the end with a black vintage elevator and a spiral star case that wrapped around the elevator shaft.

"What floor?" "Uhm the 5 floor…." Jess sighs, Sabo dragged her over to the elevator they both opened it and stepped in. Sabo pushed the 5th floor button and the elevator moved up.

Jess frowned "I could walk it" "Don't care. You need to get use to taking it easy." Jess pouted at him.

Reaching the 5th floor, Sabo and Jess walked out of the elevator looking down both hallways.

"What room are they in again?" Sabo asked her, Jess looked at her "room 416" Jess looked at the numbers from the right they were going up, Jess pulled him to right "This way"

"Alright." Jess and Sabo walked down the hallway and stopped at room '416' she smiled "This is it" she knocked on the door. They couldn't hear anything but the door un clicked making Jess sighed.

"Well at least we know they are home…I think." Jess opened the door walked in. "River? Terry?" "In the bath room Jess" it was River, Jess walked in more her eyes widen 'wow…' a beautiful overview of the open apartment and it's bright white walls and ceiling. The floor was a dark brown wood color. There was a dark grey couch in the middle of the living space with chevron stripe throw and gray striped pillows. artsy end table is a colorful focal point in an otherwise neutral color scheme. Vertical striped curtains in combination with the white walls makes the room feel huge and tall. An artistic mirror sits at the entrance to the apartment with a lovely typographical accent. The dining area faces the kitchen, just like at a modern restaurant. un streams in through gauzy curtains, giving off the perfect light for painting. The stainless steel kitchen is a dream for a home chef.

"Nice place she got." "Yeah I know white…." Jess walked over to the kitchen and placed the container on the counter.

Jess looked more around for the bathroom. And noticed the door open next to the fornt door. Jess walks over to it her eyes widen more In the bathroom, the cool tri-colored tiles are and awesome accent to a large tub and more hanging lights. Open storage options are both practical and attractive. The honeycomb shape gives a new edge to traditional bathroom tiling. "Wow…." She see's River sitting on tall stool snipping her hair. Jess gasped softly "River your cutting your hair…."

Sabo blinked at her. River smiled and finished it up "I know, I think its time for me to get it cut… it was so long down to the floor…"

Jess smiled "It looks cute on you, your new cut right Sabo?"

"Sure. It fits." River chuckled. "Thank you, Terry is in the bedroom" Jess smiled "I seeeeeee" she skipped out looking for the bed room.

Finding the bedroom she slid the door open looking in. In the bedroom, the same color scheme comes into play, as do the awesome dangling light fixtures. The Mason jar-inspired lighting is totally on trend. Green candles and a cool DIY-lamp give this bench a very personal touch. Photos do not have to be in frames to be on creative, beautiful display. Sun streams in through gauzy curtains, giving off the perfect light for painting. Then her eyes widen as she noticed Terry standing there fixing his outfit.

Terry was wearing a white and blue tail coat with white cross buttons. It was decorated with the light tone of butterflies and flower vines. He was wearing white pants and boots. On his left leg was a flower pattern that went from his hip and straight down. There was a white cloth over his shoulders and held together by a golden and white circle symbol with a green tail. He was playing in his hair as he tried to get it just right. He was standing straight posture in a elegant manner. "Shit…I hate doing this sometimes. Why can't they find someone else do this job?" He breathes out and looks at himself in the mirror and closes his eyes. The vibe around him changed as he re opened his eyes. They became yellow. Jess flushed "wow terry…". "Good Evening Princess. Thank you for inviting me to your lovely kingdom once more. I do hope that we can enjoy out time well spent together." His words were gentle and proper as he places a hand to his chest and bows slightly. Jess's face heated up "p-please no calling me princess…." He straighten himself out before sighing out. He then noticed Jess. He turns around and smiles. "Oh sorry. Didn't see you there." Jess's face was red "I-t's O-okay…. You look nice….." she smiled at him.

Terry's eyes go back to brown. "Thanks! So, question. You're a princess. Tell me was that introduction good? Did it sound fake or to forced? Did it feel off or something?" Jess smiled "yeah you did it good". Terry hummed and turned back to the mirror to brush his hair. "Haaa…what a pain…so, came to visit River? You passed her a few doors down." Jess nodded "yeah I know she's cutting her hair, she looks super cute" she giggled then she noticed two school uniforms "oh my god your going to our school with river this year?"

"Yeah. With all the crap going on Lately Uncle placed me in school. If it wasn't for the order given I would have rejected it but it's for Oichi's safety I guess. On the plus side I get to see my beautiful rose in a school uniform and rip it off of her when we get home…or keep it on. That might be hotter." He laughed at himself. Jess chuckled at him "you and sabo are the same, you want nothing more to devour your girlfriends like there's no tomorrow". Terry patted his chest. "Well…this fits well guess I can take it off for now." He starts to strip right in front of Jess. Jess's eyes widen "aaahhhh" she screamed and ran out of the room "River control your man!" River walked out with such cute short hair that was cut her boobs she smiled at her "sorry about him, Terry! Don't undress in front of other girls!"

"Eh!? It's just Jess! Besides I have shorts on under here!" River sighs. "That's besides the point….". Terry pouted. "Well why don't you come undress me instead! That should be fun!" He says laughing. Jess had her face in Sabo's chest trying to get the imagine of Terry's half naked chest out of her mind, river shook her head. "Terry love we have guests over control yourself my lion." "Bahh!…fine." Terry says heading to the closet mumbling something about tying River up later on. Sabo patted Jess on the head. He couldn't get mad at her for probably seeing Terry. He likes to just get undress regardless who's in the room with him. River walked over to the couch and sat down "please sit" jess fit her head sabos chest and sat next river "this is a pretty" river smiled "thank you, thanks to Zach"

In the room Terry was in the closet when he heard his phone ring on the bed. He goes to grab it. "Hello! Terry speaking!" He walked back in the closet. "Mmm…it felts very well considering I has been a while since I wore that one. When do I leave? Yeah that works. In the same spot!? Oh…okay I got it." Another call beeped in. "Hey gotta go. Yes, I'll be there. Later." He clicks over. "Hello Terry spe…" Terry blinks. "I see so he made contact? Yeah I can do that. Just send the address and I can take care of it later." Terry smiled. "Alrighty well see ya later! Keep up the good work! Haha!" He hung up. "Now…what am I gonna wear…" He starts going through his clothes.

Jess's eyes widen "what?! You two are engaged?!" Rivers face turned red and nodded "yeah…." Sabo was baffled. "Wait are we talking about the same Terry…The play boy Terry? The one who hits and dates any girl he finds attractive…THAT Terry!" River gave a glare "he was one but he isn't, I'm all he ever needs" river sighed at him Sabo frowned. "…I don't know…I mean it's Terry…" river crossed her arm "enough sabo" "Haaa…see comments like that pisses me off Sabo." They turn to see Terry walking out. He was wearing a blue shirt with a with gray slacks on. "Please don't make me beat your ass for talking bad about me in front of my girlfriend." A angry mark appeared on Sabo's face. "Beat my ass huh?" Terry laughed. "Last time I checked it was twenty-five to twenty in my favor. I'll be happy to make it twenty-three" Sabo stood up and went face to face with him. "Is that right? I'd hate to embarrass you in front of River." Sabo says taunting making Terry laugh. "Oh Sabo, tell me have you told Jess that you have a need to massage her feet every day orrrr that she has the most adorable feet you have ever seen?" Sabo blushed. Jess's face turned red and looked down are her barefert, river looked down and smiled "so small!". "I-I didn't say…I mean…" Terry held his phone up. "Oh?" Sabo's face went read. Terry laughed. "I guess that makes it twenty-six haha." River then gasped "you got tattoos! Awwww so

Cute! Terry look! Her cute small feet are inked up!" Jess was flushing covering her face with her hands.

Terry stuck his tongue out at Sabo before sitting next to River. He looks at Jess feet. "Yeah they are cute but…" He grabs River and snuggles her. "I think your cuter than anything!" He nuzzles his face in her hair. River giggles "you know how to make my heart flutter" jess giggled "I can't believe you to are engaged already….." river smiled "jess I want you to be my maid of honor" her eyes widen "reallly?!"

Terry let River go as he sat back on the couch. "Whatever makes River happy makes me happier!" He poked her side. "I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy and keep her that way!" Sabo looked at him. He just couldn't believe that Terry was really going through this…they just meet hardly two months ago, and now they are engaged! He shot a quick glare at Terry. He couldn't be up to something, could he?

Jess hugs river "awww thank you! Is oichi gonna a bridesmaid too?" River nodded "yeah and so is dawn, danni and violet"

Terry's phone went off. He sighed and digs in his pocket to grab it. He turns it on and starts going through it. Sabo narrows his eyes at him. To be honest to himself he really didn't know much about Terry. He's train with the guy daily but he never opens up about his past. 'I could say his more secretive them anyone other than Dante…I guess you can tell they are related…'

On Friday late morning around 10am, Jess and Sabo were at McDs sitting in the a corner booth, Jess was on her third large fry. Eating them happily, her feet kicked back in a forth like a little kid humming from a fry she just put her mouth. "mhmmmmmm"

"Looks like your enjoying yourself." Jess blinked at him and pouted "I want a ice cream cone" she looked at him. "Alright, I'll go get one for you." He says getting up.

Jess giggled munching at her fries at the table like no tomorrow.

Sabo waited until it was his turn. "Hello what can I get you?" The girl was pretty with black long hair and blue eyes she was flushing at him. 'so hot…..'

"Hey, Can I get a ice cream cone?" He asks. "Sabo! A cup pickles slices too!" Jess shouted from the corner table. Some people were blinking at this scene.

"Yeah, Yeah. Don't yell. Can I get a cup of pickles as well." The girl blinked. 'pickles slices ….? Weird order' "alright hat one medium vanilla cone a cup of pickles…. That will be a 1.10" She said pushing in the order looking weirded out.

Sabo grabbed his wallet and pulled out the money. She smiled and hands him his receipt. She smiled and walked away to make the cone.

At the table jess munched out her fries, "Hey there cutie." Jess looked up and see good looking boys looking at her. "You look hot, what's your name?" Jess raised her eyebrows, "Go away you annoying perks." She looked away the boys looked at their grit their teeth. "What did you say?" He grabbed Jess's arm making her eyes widen and gasp. "Let go of me!"

The boy looked at her smirking before he felt himself falling. He let Jess go before he fell back on the floor, hitting his head. "Did you hear her?" The boy looked up to see Law towering over him. "B-Bastard…" Law glared down at him. Today he was not in a good mood for any foolishness. Jess smiled at him "big brother! You made it" The boy shivered at the deadly gaze. The second boy came around Law trying to grab him but Law had a bag with him. He hit the boy in the face making him fall back. The girl gave Sabo his order before seeing this. She frowned and walked around the counter. "Hey! No fighting in here!" Sabo looked over and frowned as he saw the two boys laying on the ground near Jess. He quickly went over there. "Hey! Did you hear me!" She says angrier before she sees Law. 'Whoa…' Her attitude changed quickly. "Um…excuse me…you can't fight in here." She says looking at Law slightly blushing. 'What's with all the hot guys today…'

Law sighed and place his bag on the table. "Sorry about that. These two were harassing my sister here. She's with child at the moment and as her doctor I can't allow trash like this to try to make a move on her and plus…" He pointed to Sabo who was giving off a murderous aura. The girl backed up in fear. "I think it best if I would have handle this then her boyfriend over there." The girl blinked and nodded. Jess smiled "sabo my ice cream!" The girl motion for one of the guy employers. "These two were causing trouble for these people. Please take them out." The guy nodded and grabbed both the boys and headed to the door. The girl looked at Jess. "I'm very sorry that you had to deal with them. If you would like anything else it's on the house." She then looked at Law who checked his watch. "Um…that goes the same for you two." She quickly turned around and walked off. Sabo growled. "I can't leave you alone for one minute can I…" He says sitting beside Jess and handing her the cone and pickles. Jess eyes sparkled and started to eat her ice cream.

Law sighed as he sat down in front of them. "So bothersome…"

Jess pouted "I'm sorry I'm such a bother to you big brother" She put a pickle slice on the ice cream making Sabo look at her blinking.

"Why are you eating it like that?" Sabo says looking a bit grossed out. Jess looked at it "I don't know…. It looks gross but it tastes good for some weird reason." She ate the pickle right off her ice cream.

"Just get use to it Sabo. Some women crave very weird combinations of food when they are pregnant." Sabo raised his eyebrow. "I…guess." Jess smiled at law. "Hehe you called me you sister! Hehe I'm so happy!" She poked him

"Uh huh…can you get to the reason of asking me to come here? I'm already getting chewed out by the old fart and kid." Law says holding up his phone with twenty-five missed called. "Why are they calling you so much?" Law sighed out. "How should I know. They started calling me the moment I walked out the hospital. If my pager isn't beeping, then that means there is no emergency so I just ignore their calls."

Jess licks her ice cream and sighs. "Well that day at the mall… when I found Oichi…." Jess frowned.

Sabo looked at her. Jess closed her eyes. "She was some frighten, shaken up…"

Sabo frowned. "Say what!?" "Apparently, she was threaten by someone when she was walking in her own." Hess gripped her ice cream in anger slightly making the cone crack as slight ice cream came out.

Law grabbed some napkins and handed them to Sabo. He placed some under her cone and some in her hand. "Oichi told me the other day that information." Jess sighs "of course she would". Sabo looked to him. "Did she tell you who it was?" Law shook his head. "Even if she wanted to I don't think she could. Every time she would try to say it or think about it she breaks out into a cold sweat and shakes shaking. I don't want to push her anymore then I already have." Jess looked down "if I ever find out who did this to her I'll….." she bite her lip. Sabo looked down sadly and gripped his fist. "Dammit…this is all my fault…If I would have been paying more attention she wouldn't have walked off in the first place…" jess's widen "you walked off?! I told you to watch her …. Where did you walk off too?"

Law frowned at him. "Yes, Sabo. Please share where you went…I'd like to hear this as well." Sabo frowned. "I had to go make some payments on something. Since I figured that Oichi's hair would take hours upon hours to finish. I thought it would just be a quick dash in, dash out." Jess frowned "payments on what?". Law kept his frown but anger was boiling up and down inside of him. "You left her to make payments!? On what!? You couldn't have waited! Whatever was so important would have been there where you got there!" Sabo frowned at him. "It had to be done right then and there! If I didn't do it someone else could have gotten it! As I said before I figured that Oichi's hair would take a while to do so I thought I could make a quick run! It was just the mall for peak sake!"

Law glared at him. "Just the mall!? Oichi was taken by someone and whoever took her threaten her life to the point where she's so shaken up just by thinking about it! How much of a idiot do you have to be!?" "Idiot!? Don't you think your over reacting a bit!?" Sabo says glaring back at him. Jess sighed "enough guys… please let's not argue"

They both stood up making people look towards them. "No, I don't think I'm overrating! If this had happened to Jess you would be overreacting way worst then I am right now!" Law said angrier. "You damn right I would but I didn't think someone would be dumb enough to try anything in the mall!" "I asked you to do one thing and you couldn't even do it! When Jess was with me I watched her back regardless of what's going on! If I had something to take care of she'd come with me because I know for a FACT that you would be PISSED if ANYTHING happened to her! So why couldn't Oichi get that same treatment!" Law yelled. Sabo grabbed Law by the collar. "Don't go flap out the mouth at me Law. The way your saying it is that I don't care for Oichi at all!" Both boys growled at each other. Jess closed her 'this is stupid…!'

People were staring at this as whispers started. "A love triangle maybe?" "Didn't that guy say the girl was pregnant…" "Baby mama issue's most likely..." "Teen's these days…" "Just drama, just ignore it." Jess raised her hand slamming it on the table making it crack "Enough!"

Everyone's head turned away. Sabo let go of Law as they look at Jess. "Sabo, you were supposed to watch Oichi… you should have waited until she was finished to go make a payment on whatever you were getting…." Jess looked at Law. "I'm sorry big brother… when I have Oichi with me today I promise to watch her… like a hawk…" She sniffed. "No more fighting…" She had the look of sadness and was ready to cry.

Law and Sabo frowned at each other before Law grabbed his bag. "I'm heading back to work." He said with his back turned. "Make sure Oichi is wearing her mask at all times. Do NOT bring up what happened in the mall and don't be surprise when you sense someone following you…" He glanced at Sabo before walking off. "Sorry for upsetting you Jess. All this is not good for you and the baby." He says leaving. Jess breathes gently "A quarter pounder, no pickles, no onions. With another large fry" She said has she noticed l her fries were gone. She started to finish with her ice cream. Sabo said nothing as he got up and headed to the counter. He waited in line to make her order. The girl was waiting for him. "Is…your friend going to be okay?" She asked blushing. "A quarter pounder, no pickles, no onions, with large fries." Sabo says ignoring her question. She nodded and sent the order to the back as Sabo step aside. "Does your friend…um…is he…" "He has a girlfriend." Sabo says sighing out. "Oh okay…" The girl says looking a bit dejected.

A few minutes later Sabo was given the food. "Thanks." The girl nodded. "Everything is on the house." Sabo nodded and headed back to Jess.

Later on, Jess was in the mall with her mother, Danni, Oichi and River. Jess was wearing White Harley Quinn Tank top, black denim shorts and Harley Quinn flats. Her fingernails where painted black, she had her Harley Quinn bag over her shoulder. Dawn was wearing a White Ruched Tube Top under white Ace of Spades Tee. Black leggings with isabel marant genuine leather rivets sapatos ankle wedges and Charlotte Russe Moon & Stars Layering Necklaces, Mudd Star, Moon & Openwork Ring Set, Girl's. She had her black purse bag that Danni gave over her forearm walking besides her daughter and Danni.  
River was walking next to Oichi wearing grey jersey racer back tank top, Teal Mermaid leggings and Mackenzie Suede Wedge shoes and Alexander McQueen Mini Novak Dragon Clasp Bag over her shoulder.

Oichi was adjusting her mask. She was wearing a black batman shirt with black pants. She had on custom made Batman pattern shoes. She was wearing one of her hats that she had gotten for her birthday. Her hair was in a low ponytail at first but Danni convinced her to wear it down. She had her Batman pouch was over her shoulder. On her wrist was four different types of bands all batman related. She had the necklace Law brought her on. Danni walked back towards her to help with the mask. "If you start feeling bad let me know. I don't want you to push your body anymore then you need to." She says. She was wearing a gray maternity summer dress with black flats on and a blue jean jacket. She had on a pair of black flats and hat.

Oichi look to Danni. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you. I'm mainly here to keep you in check. I can't risk your anger for papa to hurt my little brother. I had hopes that he'd come out loving mankind but with all that anger pouring out of him he's gonna be just like you." Danni smiled. "There is nothing wrong with my little Zane bit like me. If I recall correctly, you were the same bundle of anger when you were little. Of course, you behaved around the right people but when it was just me you were just so evil!" She poked Oichi's cheek. "Now look at you. Your nothing but a cute bundle of shyness." Oichi pouted under her mask.

Danni smiled. "Seriously though. If you need a rest or feeling sick let me know." "I got it mama. I'm fine as long as I don't put stress on myself." "HeeHee so were in the same boat as usual." Oichi nodded and poked her belly. "Let's hope Zane doesn't have to deal with this." Danni giggled and rubbed her belly.

Dawn smiled. "Well I'm just thrilled for Little Zane to come into this world!" Dawn pokes Danni's belly.

Danni smiled. 'My baby boy really does love all this attention he is getting.' Jess smiled. "Same!" Dawn looked her daughter. "Well I'm more excited for my grandbaby!" River chuckled. "I'm not ready yet maybe after school" Jess sighs/ "I still cant believe you and Terry moved in together and are engaged." Dawns eyes widen. "Wait what? So quickly…?"

Oichi looked at her. "Um…you mean my cousin Terry? Black and Brown hair? About this tall? Can be a very hyper and smiles at pretty much everything?" River smiled with flush on her face "Yeah…" Danni frowned. "Don't you think you two are moving a bit to quickly? Don't get me wrong I'm happy that you and my nephew are together but this is a very large step you two plan on taking." River put her hand on her chest "Were soul mates, im his mate and he is my mate…." Jess blinked but smiled "Like me and sabo hehe" Dawn blinked "It took James two years to ask me to marry him… I think you moving to fast… I think at least wait until you graduate from high school…"  
"Soul mates or not I agree with Dawn on this. Terry has barely gotten any experience being in a lastly relationship. Your actually the first to even go this far with him. I'm not saying that he'd be dumb enough to follow in his uncle's footsteps but at least give your love and relationship more time to grow." Danni says. Oichi nods in agreement. Jess sighs "What if Sabo proposed to me soon?" Jess asked them, Dawn's eyes widen and then sparkles "I APPROVE!" she giggled and latched her arm on Jess's "I cant wait until he asks you!" River smiles at them.

Danni shook her head. "Of course, Dawn would approve but I'd tell you the same thing I'm telling River. However, if all this happened after you graduated from school then it's out of my hands." Danni says shrugging. Jess smiled softly "If he does proppse before I finished high school we will wait until after my senior year….. same with River and Terry, let them be happy if they want to be engaged let them, did you even know how the way he reacted when River was almost assassinated? He would have killed anyone for touching I quote his words "I'll kill anyone who touches my mate" River blushes. Dawn blinked at this "I see"  
"Yes I am well aware of what happen." Danni says. She looks at River. "…and I also know that you know about Terrys more…dominant side. I'm only telling you to take your time before you rush into the whole marriage thing that is all." Danni says. River smirks "Hehe we are both dominant hehehe" Jess's eyes widen "Oh my…" Dawn was blushing "How so…?" River giggled "You should see his back for once" Jess was blushing "Oh my god did you crave him up ?" River grinned  
Oichi sighed out loudly. "Can we pleaseee get on with the shopping. I would rather not hear this conversation." Danni laughed. "That is true. I really don't care about the sexual relationship that goes on with my family except Oichi's." "Mom!" "I'm just saying dear. Gotta make sure you're getting the best out of what you have." Dawn, Jess and River laughed "Danni! I don't even ask my own daughter about hers leave Oichi alone" Jess chuckled.  
(others part) Dawn stopped and saw a heavy metal, punk and Rock story. Jess's eyes widen "Oh my you spotted Holographic, I popular store" Dawn smiled and stepped inside, Jess giggled and skipped after her. River smiled at a teal and studded in the window and walked in.  
Dawn, Jess and River laughed "Danni! I don't even ask my own daughter about hers leave Oichi alone" Jess chuckled.

"Yeah. Thanks never gonna happen." Danni says hugging Oichi. Dawn stopped and saw a heavy metal, punk and Rock story. Jess's eyes widen. "Oh my you spotted Holographic, a popular store." Dawn smiled and stepped inside, Jess giggled and skipped after her. River smiled at a teal and studded in the window and walked in.

Danni and Oichi headed over to a small food stand with pretzels. "You didn't want to go in?" Danni asked? "Not really my style…plus I'm hungry. Law got me on a new diet." Danni smiled. "Law takes very good care of you huh." Oichi nods. "Yes. Even though it's a pain sometimes." "A pain?" "Yes. He babies me, spoils me, he's completely overprotective and yet…other then you guys…I've never seen someone care for me so much." She smiles lightly. Danni smiled and nudged her. "You're a lucky girl Oichi. Your surrounded by so much love that if it was turned into weights I'm sure you'd be crush." Oichi frowns. "That…scared me…the way you put it." Danni laughed. "Just never forget that your not alone any more okay." Oichi nodded as the went to get a pretzel. Jess sighed at Oichi not walking in and looked back at the batman section and smirked "Well to bad for her haha all mine" Dawn shook her head with a smile and was looking at the black dresses. River was already in the changing area trying on her dress.

Sitting on a bench eating while waiting for Jess and the others to come out Oichi started to feel slightly uncomfortable. She started looking around slightly but she kept her head down to the ground. Danni noticed this and patted her on the back. "Do you really think we'd come unprepared…" She whispers. Oichi's head snapped up and looked at Danni who had her head slanted a bit to the right. Oichi glanced over to see two familiar soldiers that worked for Danni. They were in plain clothes sitting down. One was going through his phone while the other one was snacking. To any regular person it would look like they were slacking off but Oichi could tell they meant business. "Even though I'm not worried with River and Dawn here it never hurts to be careful. Your little personal bodyguard is floating around here somewhere so no worries, right?" Oichi sighs out and nodded.

Going through the dresses Jess walked over to her with a hand full of clothes. "Momma did you find a dress yet?" Dawn shook her head "No…" going through them she stopped at one that made her eyes widen "Oh my…." 'Savannah' Black Bandage Dress with gold Studded. She smiled and checked the size. The right size she took it off the rack and went to the changing area. Jess was already checking out her items.

River looked at herself in the mirror rubbing her hands on her body and smirked "When Terry gets home we can go on a date… I love this dress on me…." She giggled, she had tried on the teal Giulia Cutout Studded Dress.

"Haaa I can't believe Dawn is actually going on a date with your father!?" Oichi smiled. "Well to be honest Papa has slowed down his advances on women. He was recently with the principle at Hidden Leaf." "Huh! You mean Tsunade!?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah, they flirted like crazy when we had joint gym classes. I thought it was cute." Danni looked at her. "I see…so maybe he might be ready to settle down for once…" She sighs. "If anyone can change that man's view of life then it's Dawn…"

Dawn looked at herself in the mirror and she flushed "I haven't worn something like this since… James…" there was a knock on the door "Mom?" "Yes sweetie?" Dawn smiled at herself "Can I see?" Dawn smiled and walked over to the door opening, Jess gasped "Holyshit mom.. you look fucken sexy in that…" Dawn twirled a little "You think so?" Jess nodded "Yeah, know you need matching Shoes…." Dawn smiled "well go and find me some" Dawn closed the door and Jess grinned walking away with her bags in her hands to the shoes.

Danni was now lingering outside the store. "Mom if your gonna go in, go in…I don't want you on your feet no longer then you have to be." "I know but I feel like if I see how sexy she might be I'll lose it." "Huh!?" "Just knowing Dante is gonna have his eyes all over her pisses me off." A evil smirked came to her face. "But that's okay for now. I already burned one of his baby books yesterday and I know where all of his stashes is. Muhaha…I'll burn every last picture if he so much as try to take advantage of her." Oichi shivered at her mother's evil aura. "M-Mom…" Danni's evilness went back in. "O-Oh sorry about that ha-ha. Let's go see how she looks then I want to get something from the food court."

Jess stopped seeing Danni and Oichi, "Yeah you two"

Danni and Oichi look to her. Jess was holding a pair of black heels with gold Studs all over them. "You have to see mom!" Jess giggled skipping away.

River walked out of the shop with 7 bags and smiled. "I saw a peek of Dawn." River whistles. "If I had that figure, wow."

Danni sighed. "Alright, let's take a look." Danni says heading to the dressing room with Oichi following her. River smirks and sits down on the bench, looking at her phone a pic of her and Terry, she was naked on the covers and he was on top of her kissing her forehead, he was holding up the phone when he took the picture. She smiled 'Terry… I miss you come home soon…'

Jess knocked on her moms changing door, Dawn opened it. "Shoes" Jess held them up making Jess smile "Oh my these work good" she took them and closed the door.

"Dawn!" Danni yelled out. "Hurry up and get your ass out here!" Jess smiled at Danni and Oichi "You know Oichi there is a batman section"

"I know but I'm not really interested right now…" Oichi says. The changing room door opened and Dawn stepped out of it with her dress and shoes on. Jess was grinning "Wow!" a couple of woman gasped at her frowning in jealously. Some guys where staring at her with hearts in there eyes.

Dawn smiled putting her hips making a model pose "So what do you think?"

Danni groans out. "Why do you have to look sexy in everything you wear…?" Oichi blinked at her. "You look really cute auntie. I'm sure papa is gonna love it. You are wearing his favorite color so that's like a bonus right there." Jess's eyes widen "Wow! Mom's favorite color is black too…." Dawn flushed "really? Wow…" Dawn giggled "Thank you sweetie" she tapped Oichi on the head "Oichi, hearing you saw not interested in batman concerns me…." Dawn kissed her forehead" and walked back in the changing room. Jess blinked at Oichi.  
Danni sighed out. Jess grabbed her hand and walked her over to the batman section "I saw this but I think Law would love it on you." She points to a black leather knee dress with the batman symbol on the chest area.

Oichi looked at it. "It's nice and all but I'm not interested." Oichi says. Jess frowned at her "Stop being god fucken Paranoid and have fucken fun for goodness sake, but something sexy. Wear it for Law. Enough with your Paranoid attitude. You are safe nothing will happen with you at my side and even moms side.. Just stop it already." Jess took the dress and dragged Oichi to the changing room. "I'm not paranoid. I don't care about this stupid dress!" Oichi says trying to pull away from her. "I don't care." Jess walked to changing room, opening it she pushed Oichi in and she stepped in Putting the dress in Oichi's hands "Try it on" "I refuse. I told you I wasn't interested in the damn dress." Oichi says crossing her arms. Jess closed her eyes. "Fine then you leave me no choice!" Outside the rooms Dawn steps out hearing Oichi and Jess "Are you serious right now!? I told you I didn't want this dress!" Oichi yelled out. "Oh hush up! I'm gonna strip you so you can try on this dress!" Dawn smiled "My, My" Danni again sighed out and rubbed her tummy. "You big sister is so troublesome sometimes…but I understand how she's feeling right now…" Jess smiled At Oichi's, figure in that dress and she turned Oichi to the mirror "Look…" Oichi was frowning in the dress. "You look sexy, I think Law would faint form such a sexy dress on you" Jess giggled. "I don't want it." Jess looked at the tag and frowned "80 bucks" "Then it's going back on the rack." Jess laughed. "Don't worry, I'll get you it. Think of it as a present from me to you and Law!" Oichi sighed out. "Why do I even bother…" Jess frowned stepping back "Fine, be paranoid" she turns around and steps out closing the door behind her. Dawn frowned "Hunny?" Jess frowned looking down "Danni I'm sorry…" Dawn frowned at her "Hunny its okay…. your being a sister, she will forgive you…" Jess sniffed "I know she likes it shes just too paranoid… I mean its not like Oichi to turn down batman stuff… there could be a replica of the batgirl outfit from the movies in this very store and she still wouldn't fricken care" Jess walked to her bags "I'm gonna go join River on the bench…" picking them up she walked away. Dawn frowned "Jessica…"  
Oichi walked out the dressing room fixing her clothes. Dawn crossed her arms looking at Oichi with that look that made Danni's eyes widen and gasp "Oichi, It's okay. there's no need to paranoid…. Would it make you better if I buy you a cookie cake?"

Oichi looked to Dawn. Her eyes were fading in and out. "Not really…I'm on a new heath diet. If you got it for me I wouldn't be able to gobble it up like I want to. I'll get a lecture from…Law…" He eyes shifted over to the lady that was going into the dressing room a few doors down. Her scent was…weird…She rubbed her head. 'It's probably just this stupid sickness…messing with my sense again.' She rubs her nose. "Anyways papa likes a certain type of perfume. You can get that for your date. He also likes the deep shade of blue so if your gonna wear something sexy under that I suggest it be in that color." Dawn blinked "Why would I wear anything under this? I would rather show off my legs! I think I'll by something like a necklace for the deep blue" Dawn grinned, she raises her hand and her hand went down on Oichi back hard "You think I care what your boyfriend thinks on your health diet, if I wanna feed you a cake cookie then I will" she smiled and walked away

Oichi sighs and shakes her head. Danni smiled. "It's okay dear. As irritating as the habit, she and Jess both share of doing whatever the hell they want to do despite us telling them no we still love them." She bumped foreheads with Oichi. "Beside they gotta put up with our nasty little habits as well. My anger issues and your ability to ignore things you don't deem as important." She then hugged Oichi. "I know you're scared. I understand that you suspected everyone now. It's a trait you were forced learned from your father. To be on guard 24/7 until you feel safe and I can tell from your eyes that you only feel safe with one person." Oichi looked down. Danni giggled. "If it helps I'll tell you a way to make yourself feel safe. Think of Law's arms wrapping around you tightly. Protecting you from everyone that may do you harm." Oichi looked up to Danni. "Trust me it works. I hate to say that since I had to do that with your father when I was overseas. Just give it a try." She turned to walk away with Oichi behind her. "Also, I really don't care what Dawn says because your heath is very important to me. If you can't eat the cake then I'll eat it for you alright."

Outside of the store Jess sat next to River munching on a cookie she bought from the cookie shop. River was sitting there looking at a store down the hallway, it was a wedding store. Jess looked around and her eyes widen spotting someone she knew. Jess smiled and stood up "Coby!" he was walking with some boys.

Coby looked her way stopping. Jess giggled and skipped over there "Hey what's up"

"Yo. How you been Jess." Coby says. Jess smiled at Coby. "I've been good and you?"

"Same old as always. Training, working, and all that." "Jessica who is this?" Jess turned to her mother. "Oh mom."

Coby looked at Dawn. 'She looks like Jess…wait…did she just say mom!?' The boys next to Coby dropped their soda bottles with widen eyes. "Mom this is Coby, one of my good friends" Dawn looked at Coby and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet one of Jess's friends, I'm Dawn Mikcloud. Jess's mother" Jess smiled latching herself on her mom's arm.

Coby smiled. "Hello. I'm Coby. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Mikcloud" Dawn chuckled "Please call me Dawn, no need to formal with me. My your very handsome boy"

"Thank you very much but I'm not much to look at really!" Coby says rubbing his head. Jess blinked and sighed. Dawn smiled "and who are these lovely boys?"

The boys behind Coby were looking at Dawn up and down. "Oh. These are some friends of mine." Coby says looking back. Jess shook her head "Hey! Wake up!" she shouted at them, Dawn laughed.

"You guys go ahead to the store. I'll catch up in a bit." The guys blinked and nodded. They quickly left and disappeared around the corner. Coby turned back to Jess. "Oh, and Congratulations. Luffy told me you were having a baby. I'm happy for you and Sabo." Jess's eyes widen "What?! How did he find out?!" Dawn looked at her.

Coby looked at her with confusion. Jess looked down and started tear "It was supposed to be a surprise…" Dawn frowned "hunny its okay" she rubbed her back

Coby panicked slightly. "I'm sorry I didn't know that. I mean I was the only person he told. Ace made me promise not to tell anyone else but I didn't know it was supposed to be a surprise or anything like that." Jess sniffed "And I was gonna have a dinner party to tell everyone" she kept crying, Dawn frowned rubbing her back "Calm down hun its okay"

Coby frowned. "I'm really sorry I didn't mean to upset you…" Dawn chuckled at him "Its alright its her pregnancy hormones she will be fine"

"But…" Jess kept crying, River from sitting up "Jess?" Oichi and Danni walked out the store and sees Jess crying has Dawn was rubbing her back and a panic Coby in front of her.

Oichi sighs and walked up to them. "Coby why is Jess crying?" "I um…I guess I upset her." "Don't make me kick your ass. Coby. I'm not in the mood…" Coby jumped slightly at her glare. "I uh…I was told by Luffy about the baby so I thought I would congratulated her on her and Sabo. I didn't know it was supposed to be a surprise…" He says. Oichi sighed and walked up to Jess. "Jess calm down. You can still have your dinner… Not everyone knows just yet. There is still your aunt and uncle and Gramps to. It can still be a surprise." Jess sniffed and nodded. "Okay… im sorry…." Dawn smiled and kissed her forehead "Its okay hunny."

"Jess…" Coby says a bit sadly. Jess looked up at Coby with a warming smile "Thank you for graduating us, it makes me happy I hope you will come to our dinner part?"

"Uh sure…" Dawn smiled. "See you there tomorrow Coby" Jess hugged "it's at 4pm! I'm making BBQ shredded pork!" she grinned, Dawn rubbed her tummy 'Mhmm sounds good" River smiled. "Sounds good!"

Oichi walked back over to Danni. "Wonder if Law will let me eat." "Speaking of food. Me and Oichi are heading to the food court to feed little Zane. When you three are done shopping we shall be there! HeeHee!" Jess licked her lips letting go of Coby "Wait for me!" she skipped away she was gonna grab her bags but her mom grabbed them "If Sabo found out I let you carry 7 bags by yourself he would be anger" Jess pouted and skipped after Oichi and Danni. River chuckled and walked over, Dawn looked at Coby and waved good bye at him and soon followed the others.

Coby watched them leave and rubbed his head in confusion. "Strange…Luffy was the one who told me but he said that Jess told him…yet she got upset…hmmm…" He shakes his head and heads off to see his friends.

At the food court Oichi and Danni went for Chinese when they discovered Marco was working there. "Marco! I didn't know you were working here?" Danni says. Marco laughed. "I just started a few days ago. Collage will start soon so I figured I had to make my own money. Oichi was looking at the food. "Mmm smells yummy! I want the chicken! Only two pieces through but pile on the rice and noodles." Marco laughed. "I see Law still has you on diets. If you were with me I'd let you pig out on everything I cook." Oichi felt her cheeks getting red but she kept her head down. Danni smiled. "Aww! Marco your crushing on my Oichi to!? Between you and Law and Lucci I just know my daughter is gonna end up being taken care of." Oichi frowned. "Mom! I keep telling you nothing is gonna happened between me Marco or Lucci." Danni pouted. "I'm just saying…you have options to explore…to be completely honest I wouldn't have mind if you and Jess ended up together." Oichi's face turned completely red making Marco busted out into a fit of laughter. Jess appeared next to Oichi "Hey Marco! I would like the beef chop suey and pork fried rice!" she rubs her tummy "hungry!" Dawn chuckled "Sorry about my daughter, she's eating for ohhhhh my I haven't had Chinese for ages….."

River appeared next to Dawn "Sounds yummy"  
Marco smiled. "Of course coming right up and since you have a lovely face to visit me consider it on the house. He glanced to Oichi who was still blushing from Danni's comments. Danni's eyes sparkled. "Are you sure!?" Marco nodded. "Yeah. It's just me and some buddies today anyways. We reached our quota so no harm done." "HeeHee! Then I'll take a double of everything! Oh and a lot of soy sauce! Like a plate full." Danni says. Marco nodded. "Of course,!" He opened the door to the back. "Hey! We are gonna need some refills up here!" Danni leans on Oichi. "Little Zane is happy that his big sister is so air headed!" Oichi sighs out. Jess was giggling "hungry…" she muttered.

Dawn smiled. "Marco right? Can I have the same as my daughter." She smiled "Chop Suey and pork fried rice." River raised her hand. "Just White rice for me"

"No problem!" Marco says fixing the food. Some boys walked over and stopped as they looked at the girls, one boy walked over to River and was in her personal bubble. "Hey there baby" River closed her eyes. 'Great.' Dawn didn't even look at them and smiled waiting for the food, Jess same she knew River could take care of herself.

"You know I think I might want a sub…Soy sauce goes great on that doesn't it!?" Danni asks. "Ew mama…I mean it sounds kinda good but it mess up a normal person stomach." Danni rubbed her belly. "Mmm Zane thinks it's a good idea." "Go away please." River muttered to him the boy smirked. "Oh come on baby I can show you a good time." He touched her ass. Dawn and Jess sighed mentally 'Great we would have to clean up a dead body'

"Are you glad your getting baby brother!?" Danni asked happily. "Yes, I have way to many sisters already." The boy was had a Kuani to his throat making his guy friends gasp in shock "You touch me again and I'll gut you like a pig, my body isn't yours to touch only my mans is that clear." The boy nodded shaking in fear. "beat it or I will gut you." She moved her kuani turning away from waiting for her food the boys took off running. Jess sighed in relieve "Glad no one just dead right know" Dawn chuckled "Same"

Marco placed the food on the counter. "Okay here are two orders of Chop Suey and pork fried rice and just white rice. He's Oichi's chicken and rice. I threw in some broccoli and meat. It shouldn't hurt your diet right and Here are three plates fool of all the food and…" Marco grabbed the cup of soy sauce and threw them in a plate. "…your soy sauce." Danni smiled and grabbed her plate. "Thanks dear. Tell the old fart that I'm still waiting on him to return the money he owes me for drinking all my liquor." Marco nodded. "Enjoy your meal and don't hesitate to come back. Mainly you Oichi." Oichi pouted behind her mask before turning and heading to a table.

Jess, Dawn and River followed Oichi

Danni waved bye to Marco as she followed. Jess sat down and rubbed her hands together "Hungry!" Dawn and River sat down also. Jess was already digging in her food.

Danni sat next to Oichi and opened all three of her plates. She grabbed the soy sauce and ripped them open. She poured each and every packet on the food. Oichi watched this as she at her phone. "I have to admit that looks very good…" Danni nodded. "It smells amazing!" Danni started to eat. Oichi liked watching Danni eat. She had a different style of eating depending on the food. When she ate pizza, she'd cut it up. If she had a burger she would squish it down as flat as she could before eating it. If she was eating food out of her bento boxes she would use her left hand, being that she was right handed and now today…she was using two forks. She was eating at slightly fast pace. Not enough to make a huge mess gladly. One fork picked up some noodles while the other one scooped up the rice. She didn't gulp it down like Oichi herself did in a rush she gave herself at least five maybe ten seconds to chew and swallow. To a random person walking by she would look like a messy eater with no table manners but through Oichi's eyes it was pretty fascinating.

Dawn eat her food enjoying it, Jess was already half way done with her food "Mhmmmmm!" River had her own chop sticks has she eat her white rice "good white rice, done perfectly"

Danni was working her way down the three boxes. Two of them were nearly half empty Jess smiles finishing her food tapping her tummy "Fulllll!" Dawn and River chuckled at her.

Oichi smiled lightly until Danni took her chicken. A angry vein appeared on Oichi's head. "Mom! You got three freaking plates!" Danni was holding on to the chicken. She then bite into. "Sorryyyy you were just looking at it so I didn't think you would want it. If you want some more I'm sure Marco would give you some for free!" She says happily. Oichi sighed out. 'Curse her and her set up ways…I'm happy with Law so I don't need to think about someone else.' Danni giggled and placed some Broccoli and meat in her plate. It was soaked down in soy sauce. "Just kidding sweetie. After this I want to go try out the sub place at the end." Dawn sighed putting down her fork "Danyeal Keshia Takano" Jess's eyes widen and ducked under the table 'mom only says her full name if she is pissed….' River sat there not moving and just ate her rice.

Danni sighed. "Yes, Dawn what is it." "Stop it, you should be happy who your daughter has. Stop trying to hook her up with someone else" Dawn said standing "excuse I'm gonna get me dr. Pepper" she walked away. Jess breathes softly crawling back up sitting on the chair "I'm sorry Mama D…." Jess frowns.

Danni rolls her eyes. "Oh please. Anything your mother says to me bounces right off me. She heard me say I'm kidding and yet she still got mad. Typical Dawn Haha. I know how happy my own daughter is with Law. I'm not a idiot." She got up. "Come on Oichi. Let's go get a sub. I'm craving something yet I'm not sure what it is." She turned to leave to subway. Oichi sighed. She grabbed her empty plates and toss them before following Danni.

Jess sighs then grabbed her mouth with her hand, she looked green to the face, Rivers eyes widen "Do you have to throw up?" Jess nodded softly, River got up and helped her slowly "ready?" Jess knew River was gonna take her to the girls room in the ninja speed "Yeah.. hurry" River quickly rushed her away.

At subway Danni was waiting in line. "Haaa…it's hard to joke around them isn't it." Oichi smiled lightly. "Sometimes." Danni laughed. "I'm glad you got my funny genes. I wonder what Zane is going to get from me." "Well you can put Anger on the…list…" Oichi's eyes started widen. She could feel like they were being watched. Danni could feel it to. Her eyes narrowed as she grabbed Oichi's hand. "Stay calm Oichi…" Oichi eyes were to the ground as she broke out into a cold sweat. "It's okay sweetie…he's not going to hurt you…" "Ah…your correct about that…there is no way I could harm my two favorite girls." Oichi and Danni turned around to see Crocodile standing behind them. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie. He had an overcoat handing off of his shoulders and a cigar in his mouth. He looked down at Oichi and smirked lightly. "Oichi…you look like you have seen a ghost." Oichi shivered as she tried to avoid Crocodiles gaze. Danni stepped in front of her. "It would be wise not to do anything to rash. Crocodile. I would hate to have to mess up an old friends face." She says smiling. Crocodile chuckled. "Calm yourself woman. I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm only here to say hi. I heard you were having another Kid and getting married. I'd like to meet this man who was lucky enough to woe you into doing something you disliked." Danni laughed. "Yes, I was very well surprised…" She rubbed her belly. "…but I'm very happy with this choose." There was a uncomfortable silence between the two. "So…tell me…you didn't come all the way over here just to say hi. I would also like to point out that if you or your little dog bog hiding behind the pillar even think of trying something you wont make it out alive of this mall."

Behind Crocodile two undercover soldiers were watching them closely. Another pair was watching from afar. A few more slowly walked by eyeing the situation. Behind the pillar where Daz was leaning against Lucci was sitting down drinking a bottle of water. "If you know what's best for you I would suggest you don't do anything foolish." Lucci says smirking. Daz looked down at him.

River appeared next to the bathroom, Jess rushed in knocking two girls out of the way "Hey you bitch!" River stepped in "watch your mouth before I gut you" River walked over them to Jess, Jess was throwing up in the far off stall, a woman frowned "Is she alright?" River sighed "she's pregnant, just morning sickness" River walked in rubbing her back "I have ginger tea on my bag I can ask Marco to make you some" Jess nodded and then throwing up couple of more times, River helped her up and walked to the sink, Jess took out mouth wash and started to rinse her mouth. River fixed her hair as Jess rinsed out her mouth and sighed "Sorry about that" River smiled "Don't worry it's all good come on lets go ask Marco to make you some ginger tea before have the sick feeling again." Jess smiled. "Yeah"

Danni and Oichi had moved to the side away from the people in line just incase things had to get messy. Crocodile blew out smoke. "Tell me…why is Oichi so scared of me? I've never seen her…quiver in fear of me before." Danni's smiles widen as a dangerous aura rose out of her. "I wonder that myself. Someone had the nerve to bother my lovely daughter and yet the only person she's becoming more and more afraid of…is you…care to explain…depending on your answer you may or may not get your ass kicked." Crocodile chuckle. "Your threats are lovely as always but I have no clue what you are talking about. I came in here to buy myself a new suit and coat. I saw you two and thought I say hi." He walked up to Danni nearly face to face with her. "I mean it's only fair since we almost became a family." "Mmm…" Crocodile stopped as he felt something in his gut. Something sharp. He looked down to see a knife in his stomach. "One more step and I'll make you regret all your actions up today. Don't forget there are two other men behind you ready to shoot you point blank in the head and let's not forget the young lady walking behind me to get in the line next to us." Crocodile looked up to see a lady walking by him with a cold glare at him. Just like Danni said she got into line. "Prepared as always I see…" Danni giggled, holding her smile. "You will do well to leave now before things get bad between you and me…again.."

A hand was suddenly on his shoulder has they heard crunched sound from his shoulder "If I were you I would back away from my goddaughter." Danni and Oichi looked to Dawn with that smile of her.

Crocodile frowned turning to her. 'This woman…' Daz saw this and was about to move until he felt a beastly aura directed only at him. Lucci had a gun pointed directly at his head. "Move one more step and I'll splatter your brains all over this damn floor." Lucci said in a serious tone. Daz glared at him but didn't move.

Dawn chuckled and her hand was still firmly on his shoulder "I'll give you a reason why they use to call me the Princess of Destruction before I ran away from Royal side of the family if you keep coming near my family is that clear? I don't know why my goddaughter is scared of you but I would advise you walk away please." Dawn said a with a sweet smile but it was dark and cold.

Danni kept her smile as well. Her bloodthirsty aura was just begging to be free. Crocodile looked down at his shoulder. 'She broke it so easily…tisk…' "Fine. I know when I'm not wanted. As I said before I only stopped by to say hi. I have things to do anyways." Dawn smiled more at him "Yes I know but your presence is bothering my goddaughter" she removed her hand "forgive me, I didn't mean to squeeze so hard… you should get your shoulder checked at, your lucky it was me who got you first before the dragon and my daughter"

'Hmf…' Crocodile turned and walked away. Lucci placed his aura back under control and turned around as Daz followed Crocodile. Dawn stepped over to Oichi putting her arm gently over her shoulder protective like "Ooo all these Subs look good"

Danni lifted her hand in her ear. "All units stand down for now. Keep your eyes pealed and don't lose sight of him…" She turned around to Oichi and frowned. "Dawn take a step back please." Oichi was shiver uncontrollably in Dawns arms. Her eyes were turning empty as tears came to the corner of her eyes. Dawn frowned but stepped back. Danni sighed and grabbed Oichi's face. "Your fever is coming back slightly…" She looked over to the table. "My…we left all out bags at the table someone could have took them…Oichi has medicine in her bag to hold back the fever." Danni started to drag a shaken Oichi back to the table. Dawn followed her worried but angry. Danni was a bit angry. "Damn it all…I really hate this…" She says. "If I was on full time duty I would have been found the person who frighten you..."

River guided Jess over to Marco "Hey Marco?"

"Yo! You hear to order?" River smiled and handed him a cute silver tin can. "Can you make her tea please, I see tea pot behind you…. Please its ginger tea for her upset stomach…" Jess looked green to the face again. "Please Marco…?"

"No problem. Just give me a second." River smiled "Thank you so much" Jess smiled at him "Thank you…."

Danni arrived at the table and sat Oichi down. She grabbed Oichi's bag and went through her bag. She pulled out three different pills. Reading the labels, she grabbed the bottle with the green pills. She took out one and held it to Oichi. "Oichi…you gotta calm down before your fever gets worse. You gotta take this…" Oichi struggled to look at the pill. Dawn pulled her mask down so that she could take the pill. When she took it Danni grabbed her face and bumped foreheads with Oichi. "Oichi…listen to me…Crocodile isn't going to hurt you. He's gone. You can feel it right?" Dawn rubs her shoulder "Its alright Oichi dear, I'm here my batty girl, auntie Dawn is here, breath sweetie" "See your Godmother was here to protect you as well. Calm down and take deep breathes." Oichi did what she was told but her breaths were shallow. "Remember what I told you in the store? Close your eyes now and think." Oichi closed her eyes. She imagined Law wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly. 'Ichi…' Her body started to relax. Danni sighed out and hugged her. "It's okay. I wont let anyone get their hands on you again…I promise."

Jess walked back with a cup of ginger tea sipping it feeling slightly better, River was behind her and frowned at the set before her "Is Oichi okay?" Jess frowned "What happen?"

Oichi was leaning on Danni. Danni rubbed her back. "An old associate of ours stopped by to say 'Hi' Oichi started to stress out and became frighten of him. Which was weird since she's never scared of him…" Danni frowned. "I know him very well and he wouldn't do anything to put Oichi's life in danger…though I can't say for certain now." Oichi was breathing more easily now. "…It might have something to do with her fever. Her scenes can become out of whack sometimes…" Danni sighed. "Regardless her fever came back when she got to stress but she has taken her meds so she should be okay."

Jess walked over to Oichi "maybe we can call it for a day, I'll take Oichi with me. Sabo's out somewhere. So I can take her over to my place, I can make her homemade coco, of course none dairy. We can sit on the couch and watch some batman" Jess smiled at Oichi "Would you like that Oichi? Sleep over?" River smiled at them. She stepped over to Oichi. "Kissing her forehead. "It's okay hunny, you'll be okay. Why don't we all walk out tighter." Jess smiled.

Oichi said nothing due to the pills now taking their effect. Danni sat her up but she fell back on her. "Oh dear…I'll have to tell Law that I gave her a pill early so he might be calling you Jess." She looked over to River. "River dear can you go fetch Lucci. He's never too far away from Oichi. Have him carry Oichi to the car. By then she should be back up to her regular pouty self. Sleepy but back to regular self." River nodded and disappeared. Danni laughed. "He's there to be put to work. We should take full advantage of that so Jess if you like you have Lucci for the day." Jess blinked "I don't know if sabo would like it…." "He's a great maid and nanny. He can cook, clean, kill things, he likes kittys, and he is 100% obedient so even though he may make smart comments he will do everything and anything you say. I can say the only one he won't follow is his main job with is keeping an eye on Oichi so if you ask him to leave her alone it won't work and if you don't want him just know that he would probably be hanging outside." Jess though for a moment "alright, we have a guest room already set up… I guess sabo as to get over it" dawn chuckled "it's so cute that sabo is protective over you" jess flushed.

Danni laughed. "Sabo doesn't have to be worried. He knows that Lucci only has eyes for Oichi. However, he is under very strict orders from Dante and myself to not lay a hand on Oichi unless it's to protect her. Plus, when Sabo comes home Lucci would most likely leave and scout outside for a while." She held up Oichi's face. "My sweet daughter. Why is that without saying a word you can make a boy fall for you so hard? I wish my life was that easy back in the day…" She then turn to Dawn. "On another note I might cut my hair…very short…"

River appeared next to them with lucci next to her, he was looking shocked. Jess laughed at him "how was it to see the work in ninja speed? Dawn chuckled.

"I don't particularly care for that but I was just about to finally enjoy a nice meal for once when I ended up here…" Lucci says putting his hands in his pocket. He looked to Danni. "You called me?" Danni nodded. "Yes, I need you to take Oichi to the car and I am putting your services with Jess for the rest of the day. Take care of them both until Sabo gets home. Then resume your usual duties." Lucci looks to Jess and Oichi. "Understood…" He says walking over to Oichi. He grabbed her bag and sat it on the table. "Has Law been notified?" Danni waved her hand. "Meh. He'll find out soon enough." Lucci sighed as he picked up Oichi. Her batman bag was placed in her hands by Danni. "Good. Now behave and do whatever Jess tells you to do." "Why do I feel like you sold me out to someone again…" Lucci says. Danni smiled. "You need to be put to work so I'm just helping you out." Jess smiles. "Alright let's head to my car." Dawn picked up hers and Jess's bags. "Alright let's head out." River smiled. "Well that his was fun! I'm gonna head home." River picked up her bags and disappeared.

Danni took a breath and stood up. "Haa…I'm not gonna miss this feeling of starting to struggle to get up and sit down…" She grabbed on to Lucci's shoulder and straighten herself out. "Alright…move your feet Lucci." Lucci nodded and walked after Jess and Dawn. Marco was looking his way frowning a bit but waved good bye to them.

Reaching jess's car, Jess unlocked the car. Dawn opened the trunk and put the bags in.

Lucci placed Oichi down gently in the car. Jess got in the stickers spot as dawn got in the passenger side.

When Oichi was strapped in Lucci got in beside her. Jess started the car and took off. "You don't really have to leave when Sabo gets home Lucci."

"I can't deal with your boyfriends daggering gazes. They are more annoying then Law's glare. I'm here to fulfill what was given to me and once he gets home I'll return to my regular mission." Jess laughed "trust me I'll make sure he will behave himself" dawn chuckled "you have sabo on a half leash don't you?" Jess grinned "oh I do"

Lucci sighed mentally. He looked down at Oichi. He grabbed her hand and felt her fingers. 'Soft…slightly hot…but it seems her fever is cooling down. Must be the green pill. She'll need something to eat before I can give her the other two…' He placed her hand on her lap. She was looking out the window. Her eyes were back to their brown color. She blinked a few times before turning to him. Lucci smiled lightly. "Don't push yourself. The pill isn't done taking full effect. What would you like to eat?" Oichi looked down. "Mmmm…something fruity…" "How about a Granola Fruit parfait?" Oichi nodded. Lucci poked her face. "You got it." Oichi pushed his hand away. "I told you the peanut better thing was one time…" She turned her head back to the window.

Jess smiled. "We can stop at McDonald's." Dawn sighed. "Drop me off first hunny." Jess nodded "Alright Mom."

Oichi looked out the window. 'Why…Why did Mr. Croc scare me so much in the mall…his scent was off…like the girl in the store.' She rubbed her nose. 'How bad is my senses messed up…I need to test them.' She sniffed slightly at Jess. Her eyes widen slightly. 'Usually Jess's scent is sweet like candy or strawberry's but ever since she had the baby it's been more like Sabo's scent is covering her completely. So why…why was smelling some completely different. The smell was unfamiliar to her. She blinked. Oichi held her nose. She sniffed again this time towards Dawn. She smelled sweet like Jess but once again it was mixed with something she wasn't all to familiar with. 'My sense of smell…is it because of the fever?' Lucci watched her reactions carefully. 'So I was right…she won't be able to rely on her scenes for a while. It's going to add on to the stress of her being paranoid as well…'

Jess reached her uncles, Jess smiled, "Here you are mama, let me know how your date does with Dante!" Dawn giggled. "I will." She kissed jess cheek and got out of the car and looked at Oichi "love ya, hope you feel better." She closed the door and headed inside.

Oichi looks down. Everyone's scent was becoming…strange. Jess chuckled and drove off "McDonalds here we come." She was feeling hungry again.

Lucci watched Oichi's reactions more. She started to rub her index finger and thumb together slowly. 'Trying to calm herself down…that's good. It wouldn't be smart to try to stress her out until she takes the other two pills.' Jess's cell phone started to ring, she looked at it in the holder and noticed it was Sabo calling her. She reached out and answering him putting it on speaker "Yes my love?"

"Hey there beautiful just checking on you. Gonna be home soon? "Yeah, I'll be home, Oichi is sleeping over." Jess smiled.

"Oh? Is that so? "Lucci will be over too watching over her, I told him he can stay once you get home as long as you do not give him daggers all night. Don't worry Oichi will be in the guest room, Orca will be with her. Lucci can stay on the couch." Jess smiled.

"What? Why Lucci where is Law…" Lucci rolled his eyes. "Working overnight." He says. Sabo could be heard mumbling something before sighing. "Alright fine whatever…but Lucci you better…" "Sabo your lines are getting old. No one with a brain is stupid enough to try to hit on your girlfriend…" "I don't trust you around her or Oichi…" "Save your worries I wont lay a finger on her unless I need to." "…and does Law know about this!?" Sabo asked. "I doubt it but as soon as he realizes Oichi hasn't called in about another ten minutes or so he'll learn then." Sabo groans. "Just talking on the phone with you is irritating me…" "Then hang up…" Oichi looked over to Lucci. "Stop it…your making my head hurt…" Lucci chuckle. "Of course…" Oichi looked back out the window.

"Anyways…I'll be home a bit late…" Jess frowns "alright…" "You want or need anything while I'm out?" Jess pulls in in McDonalds "more pickles, 5 more jars"  
"Seriously…I just brought you some yesterday…how much do you plan on devouring for the baby!? I mean I don't want you turning into a cute pickle monster. HaHa." Jess flushed "Shut up, love you." She parked her car.

Lucci sighed and got out the car. Oichi also got out the car. She looked up to the sky. Lucci poked her cheeks. "Stop day dreaming. You need to eat before the effects of the pills wear off. Law will chew my ass out if that happens." He grabbed Oichi's back and handed it to her. "Let's get a move on." Oichi looked down slightly. "Whatever…" She started to walk to the door. Lucci turned around surveying the area. He waited until both Jess and Oichi walked into McDonalds before following them in. Jess sighed and walked over to the counter the girl smiled and her eyes blinked 'her again…' "What can I get you?" Jess smiled. "3 large fries and double quarter ponder, a fruit parfait"

Oichi was looking at the menu. The girl nodded. "Alright that will be 15" Jess paid her. The girl gave her a number.

Lucci walked up and the girl looked at him. 'Why is this chick always with hot guys…' "I'll take Bacon Ranch Salad, two chicken grilled wraps, a fruit parfait, an apple pie and two medium smoothies, mango." The girl nodded and rings it up. "That will be 15.74." Lucci paid and took a number. Oichi was in a slight daze. She could smell the food which made her slightly happy. When the numbers were called Lucci carried both trays of food to a table. Lucci felt his phone in is pocket vibrate. "I'll be right back…" Lucci says placing their food down on the table. He headed outside. Jess linked her arm with Oichi "I cant wait for us to get back to the house, Oh miss that's to go both orders" the girl blinked "Your with that guy…?" jess nodded "Both orders to go" the girl nodded to her.  
The girl went to retrieve the food and placed it into go backs. 'In her span of being here she's done brought three hot guys in here with her…so lucky…' The girl says frowning. She placed to go bags on the counters along with the smoothies. "Here you go…" The girl says. Lucci walked back in. "Oichi your phone on?" Oichi blinked and opened her bag. She saw that her phone was vibrate and she had four missed calls from Law. "Yeah. When you get to the house call him back okay?" Oichi nodded. The girl was looking at Lucci and Oichi. 'Are they…dating…some of these chicks are so lucky…' Jess picked up there lunches until a little girl came up to her "Excuse me….?"

Oichi looked down as she took a sip of the smoothie. Jess blinked at her, she was so cute. Jess smiled at her "Yes?" the little girl was around 6 years old, she had cute light brown hair with flower ties in her hair, her eyes were a fade blue color and was wearing a cute white dress with flowers on it.

Lucci looked at the little girl. The girl was flushing and she was holding two flowers "Are you…. Princess Jess…?" Jess smiled at her. 'so cute!'

Lucci had his hand in his pocket as he took one of the bags from Jess. He pulled out the apple pie and tossed it to Oichi. "Eat that." He tells her. The girl behind the counter gasped with her eyes widen. 'Princess Jess of Celtica…..?'

Jess poked her tummy. "yes, aren't you so cute…. I cant wait when my baby comes" the girl blinked "You gonna a baby….?" Jess nodded "Yeah" the girl handed her a flower, Jess blinked "For me?" she nodded and she turned to Lucci she held up the flower to him "For y-yo..ou.." Jess grinned "Awww! Aren't you a heart breaker"

Lucci takes the flower. "Thank you. I'll be sure to keep it somewhere nice." Jess stood up nudged him then looked at the girl. "Thank you for the flower I shall treasure it" she patted her head and walked away.

Lucci motion Oichi to come. She was just finishing up the apple pie before she walked behind him. "How's your head?" "It was starting to hurt but I guess eating something help me out a bit." "Good eat, take the pills, call Law, and get some sleep." Oichi nodded as they walked out.

In half an hour, Jess, Oichi and Lucci sat in dining area eating their lunch. Orca was laying under the table. Anubis was sleeping on his cat tree.

Oichi was eating her salad. Lucci watched her carefully. Depending on the things she ate the pills were going to take effect maybe quicker than expected. Jess smiled. "Thanks Lucci" Jess said taking a bite of her burger.

"No problem…" He placed his untouched smoothie in front of Oichi and leans back in the chair. "When you're done pills, Law, rest. Got it?" Oichi pouted as she drinks his smoothie. "I heard you the first time…your so naggy today…" "I'm only saying over and over because you got a bad habit of not listening to people."

Jess smiled. "I can bring her in the guest room for her to take a nap" Jess took some of her fries and ate some. Oichi was munching on her chicken wrap when she heard her phone go off. She picked it up. "Hello?" "Oichi…" She blinked. It was Law and he didn't sound to happy. She quickly hung up on him. Lucci smirked at her. "You know your gonna get punished for that." Oichi blushed and stuffed the rest of her phone in her mouth. "I just don't wanna deal with the lecture until I'm about to knock out. Ah that reminds me…" She dialed Ace's number. It rings slightly before he picks up. He yawns. "Hey sister what's up?" "I need a favor." "Alright what do I get out of it." "Bento boxes with Flo's sweet buns." "Alright I'm sold. What do you need?" "I'm not gonna be home tonight and Law has to do a overnight shift so can you go feed Jason and make sure he's okay." "Sure things. Can I raid your fridge?" "If I say no would you listen?" "Mmm…no not really…" He then hangs up. Oichi finishes her food before grabbing two pill bottles. "Mama gave me the green one right?" Lucci nodded. "So the blue and yellow one" She sighs. "Jess where is the guest room…I don't want to pass out if the effects started the moment I swallow them." Jess smiled "Right down the hall past my room, past the elevator, to the right there are two rooms. The first room is the guest room, Lucci you can tuck her in then you can leave her to rest. Orca!" Orca came out from under the table, Jess looked at her "Lay with Oichi guard her" Orca sat down and made a bark noise for a yes. Jess smiled "Good girl and Lucci you can join me on the couch. She will be fine"  
"As long as she's in my range I'm not worried about her." Lucci says throwing Oichi's trash away. Oichi sighs. "Thanks Jess…" She heads to the guest room with Lucci following her. "I hate these pills…" "I know but to you wanna suffer with a fever for the next two years?" Oichi frowned. "No…" "Then you're going to have to suck it up until your body recovers." "Okay…" He pats her head. "Good girl." Oichi pushed his hand away. "I'm not a child."

They walked into the guest room. Oichi looks around. "…not the color I was looking for but it feels comfortable…" She walked over at sat on the bed. She kicked her shoes off. She started to take off her shirt making Lucci blink at her. "Don't get excited. I have a t-shirt under here." Lucci placed her bag on the back of the door handle. He grabbed her shirt and folded it and place it in on the yellow chair next to stand with the TV on it. He moved her shoes to the front of the bed. Oichi took the pills and got under the blankets. Lucci made sure the black curtains were closed.

He then grabbed her phone and dialed Law's number. "Here…" He gives her the phone and ruffled her hair. "Get some rest." He watched as Orca jumped on the bed before closing the door slightly. Oichi rubbed Orca on the head before snuggling down in the bed. "Thanks for the protection. Jason likes to watch over me to. I hope you two become good friends in the future. He's still a puppy but I'm sure you can show him the ropes." She giggled as Orca lays next to her. Law was already on the phone lecturing her. She giggles. Hearing Law's voice, even while he was lecturing her, gave her a sense of security. 'I wonder if he knows that his lectures happily put me to sleep.'

Jess burps softly "wow excuse me" she starts to pick up the mess. Anubis yawned from the cat tree, sitting up and starts licking himself. Jess was humming cleaning the counter.

Lucci walked in and headed for the living room. He sat on the couched and turned the TV to a random channel. He then takes out his phone and started going through it.

Anubis jumps down from his cat tree and walks over to the couch and jumps on the coffee table, sitting on it his tail curled over his feet and he was staring at Lucci with his bright green eyes. Lucci looked back at him. "Make yourself comfortable." He says chuckling at Anubis. Anubis ears ears perked up and made a soft purr at him.  
Lucci chuckled. "Quite an interesting one you are." Jess walked over finishing cleaning up and sat down. "Your new so he's just watching you, he won't come to you unless he knows you okay in his way. His bread is rare, he's an Egyptian Mau, a pure silver bread"

"That's completely fine with me. Cats are such mysterious creatures." Jess chuckled. "They say Mau's have special powers and are messengers from the goddess Bast, Anubis" He looked at her and made a purr noise. "Come here baby boy" she taps her tap" right away Anubis got up and jumped on Jess's lap purring loudly, Jess stroke his fur. "Such a good boy"

Lucci chuckled and went back to his phone. Jess smiled. "go on Anubis, he's good"

Lucci was in to his phone as Anubis got up from Jess and steps to Lucci and sniffed him, Jess chuckled.

Lucci glanced down. Anubis licked his hand sat on his lap purring, Jess giggled "Aww he likes you"

"Yes I see that. Sometimes random cat's come up to me and follow me home. It was annoying at first but as the years went by it was just a second nature thing." He rubbed Anubis back twice before going back to his phone. "Cat are very interesting and mysterious creatures. Quite fascinating really. It's a shame more people don't like them."

Dawn got out of the car in the front of the restaurant, people were walking in and out. Men were stopping and staring at her with hearts in their eyes and woman where glaring at her as Dawn walked to the front doors. Getting in she walked right up the podium, the man blinked at her "How can I help you ma'am?" Dawn smiled "Yes I'm here for a dinner date, I'm Dawn Mikcloud" the man's eyes widen "Oh of course" he looked at his book "Your date just got here just a moment ago right this way" Dawn smiled and nodded to him while following him.

The restaurant consisted of a main dining room, four teppanyaki rooms, a sake bar/ caviar lounge and support spaces. The waiter took Dawn towards the back. She looked around at the interior. Her heels clacked across the floor as she was lead around the corner passing the sake bar. She then found herself in a large dining room. The floor was black and the chairs matched the floor with a white design. The tables were shaped with silver on it. On the ceiling was a lamp hanging down in the middle of a brown swirl design up top. On the walls, there was ranks of wine bottles and a large window was across from the doors. There were a few paintings hanging up.

"This way ma'am" The waiter says as he leans to the table next to the window. Dawn notices some of the women who would usually be glaring at her were now looking towards the directions that she was heading. They had hearts in their eyes as the men frown. Some were pouring themselves another glass of wine. Looking to see where all the love looks were going to looked to see Dante sitting down. He was wearing a full black suit with a dark blue shirt underneath. He was looking towards the window while sipping slightly on some wine.

His has was now longer and slightly curly. Turning to face her she could see that it stopped right over his chest. He smiled gently at her smile but it also seemed almost seductively Dawn flushed 'he looks… sexy…'

"Here you are ma'am." The waiter says stepping aside. Dawn smiled at the waiter "Thank you" Dante looked her up and down. "You look very beautiful tonight." He held out his hand. Dawn flushed with a smile "Thank you and you look very handsome" "Black really does suit you in my opinion. It makes everything stands out." He kissed her hand. Dawn flushed "Thank you Dante" He takes her to her seat and pulls out the chair for her. "I hope you don't mind me picking a seat next to the window." Dawn smiled at him "Nope not at all" She sat down. He pushes her in and goes to take his seat.  
Dawn looks out the window "the moon is a beautiful full and bright tonight"

"Yes…it does…" Dante says looking at the moon. A gently expression washed over his face. Dawn's heart thumped looking at him. The waiter looked at them both. "Ma'am is there anything you would like to drink. It seems that your date has chosen red wine but would you like to have anything else?" Dawn smiled "Yes please, some red wine please" The waiter smiled. "I see. Very well. I will be back with your menu's in a moment." He turned on his heels. Dawn looked at Dante "So how have you been Dante?" Dante looked at her. "Well I doing wonderful now that you're here." Dawn blushed and smiled at him. Dante chuckled. "You smell very nice tonight. I see someone told you about my short list of favorites." Dawn blinked at him and looked shy but nodded him "Yeah…" "I must say I find it very attractive for a woman to go this far to impress me if that was your goal.." He smiled. Dawn smiled back him "Well to be honest, my favorite color is black… I didn't know you like black until Oichi said it was which made me… happy…" she blushed more "I'm glad you like my outfit tonight, you look rather handsome yourself." She looked at him suit and her heart was thumping.

"Haha. I see. So Oichi spilled my secrets huh. To be honest any color would suit you perfectly it's just that black brings out something much more. It gives off this mystery vibe." He turns his head to the side slightly. His eyes meet hers. "It makes you yearn for something you can't have. Like a guarded treasure." Dawn's heart thumped 'oh my god….' That seductive look appeared back in his eyes. "Maybe you're a guarded treasure now mine for the taking." Dawn's eyes widen with a major red face, she placed her hand to her chest and smiled gently "Maybe… one day I'll let you have my guarded treasure" the water came back with her wine "Here you are ma'am" Dawn smiled "Thank you" she took a sip and Dante watch her taking a sip of her wine.

"How is it?" Dawn smiled at him. "It's really good, it's been while since I had some wine." She took another small sip. Dante chuckled and looked back out the window towards the moon. "On my home village, I use to love stare up at the moon while I sit in the field of wildflowers. Other than smoking it was the only thing that kept my mind peaceful when I was alone." Dawn smiled at him looking at the moon "Same… well.. I use to walk in the woods from my old house when it was like back when that accident didn't happen. I use to walk in the woods to the ruins of the first castle of Celtica and sit on this ruin staircase and look up at the moon.. it felt so magical…"

Dante looked at his wine and then sits back. "So lovely Dawn. Why don't you share some interest with me. We both like the color black and looking at the moon is a great past time for something us two adults can enjoy together but I'd love to know more about you. I like to get to know the woman who has placed so much joy in the life of my daughter." Dawn smiled at him "I would love too" Dante smiled and reached out to grabbed her hand. "Or...would you prefer to move this dinner to a hotel room. There are many ways to…learn about each other there." Dawn did a small gasp, her face turned red. Dante then sighs and removes his hand. He rubbed his head. "Forgive me. I have a habit of moving to fast on dates." Dawn shook her head "don't worry its quite alright" Dawn smiled at him "Danni burned one of my baby books of Oichi as a warning. I'd like to keep the rest intact. So why don't we just chat and get to know one other."

Dawn sighed taking a sip of her wine. "Really now." She look upset "I can't believe Danni did that… I'm so sorry about that." Dawn reached out touched his hand. "Ignore what she says." Then smiled "I have plenty of pictures of Oichi as baby I can replace them." Dawn chuckled "I was memory saver." Dante chuckled. "Yes, Oichi told me something about that once. As for Danni, it's just the way she is." He held on to her hand. "I have to say I do admire the lengths she takes to protect someone close to her. Her actually burning up one of my books proves to me that you mean the world to her and that's very rare for her." Dawn smiled softly at him "And she means the world to me, we went to school together since grade school" "Out of respect for her and my daughter I refuse to treat you like the others I use to have. I want to get to actually know the woman Dawn Mikcloud before wooing her but it won't slow down the flirts one bit. Kinda in my genes." Dawn giggled "Its alright, I don't mind the flirting" "So would you like to take a small gamble on a play boy bunny like me." Dante says smiling. Dawn kept her smile and gently held his hand back, Dante could tell her gentle held was soft and warm "I think I would love to take that small gamble"

Jess gets up from the couch, she looked at the time it's as past 7pm. Jess smiled down at lucci as he did end up falling asleep. Jess sneaked away and headed for the guest bedroom. Reaching the room she opened the door and see's oichi peacefully sleeping next to orca. Orca was out like a light also, jess stepped over and sat down next to oichi "you are just too cute" she reached and touching her head petting her

As soon as she touched Oichi's head Jess felt like she was being dragged down. She blinked and found herself surrounded by darkness. Jess frowned "what the fuck…?". She heard someone sniffling like they were crying. She looked around until she looked down to see Oichi curled up on the floor crying. She was shaking as she held herself. "Somebody…please…" she mumbled. Jess blinked "oichi…?" She stepped to her. Before Jess could reached down to touch Oichi she noticed something had taken a whole on Oichi. There were like black hands. They were trying to drag Oichi back into the darkness. Jess frowned at this. Oichi covered her ears. "Who's after me…Why…Why wont they leave me alone…it's to loud…why are they all looking at me…why…why…" Oichi's eyes widen as she became covered in the hands. Jess frowned more "oichi it's okay here sissy"

Suddenly Oichi stopped moving. The hands stopped pulling on her. Oichi's eyes started to close and the hands started to disappear. Jess could hear something rattling near them. It sounded like chains jess held herself "what is this feeling…?" A small light then started to shine. Jess blinked satthis "what is this light?"

Jess looked over to see a sword chained up. It was a few feet away from them. The sheath was black and covered in yellow designs. It was standing straight up. The light shining pushed the hands back away from Oichi jess looked shocked "a sword?". The sword shined slightly brighter. "Free me…" It said softly. Jess looked confused "what…?". "Free me…" The sword tries to unsheathe itself but every time it tried the chains would tighten around it forcing it close. "Free…me…" 'touch the chains' Regina's voice rang through her ears. Jess reached out and touched the chains.

When she touched the chains she felt something wrap around her. Jess gasped. She was covered in the light shining by the sword. "Listen well…there is a way for Oichi and us to live together. You must…find a way to break the chains…break the chains…free me…I need to be one with Oichi…Find a way…please…" jess blinked "who are you?" . Jess was then pushed back towards Oichi. A cold chill started to feel the air as a dark shadow appeared behind the sword. It's aura was unfamiliar yet familiar. Jess frowned "another ego…?" The shadow was shaped like a woman. The only thing that could be seen was the whiteness in her eyes. Her hand grabbed the sword and place it behind her. Jess looked confused. The shadow looked at Jess before disappearing into the darkness. "Break the chains…? But how..? Who are you?".

On the outside Oichi's opened wide as she sat up, nearly hitting Jess in the forehead. Jess blinked, returning from Oichi's mind. Oichi had a fearful look in her eyes as she looked around. "W-What…" She rubbed her head. Jess looked at her "I don't know.. I was some how pulled into your mind…."

Oichi frowned. "Inside…my mind…" Oichi started to get dizzy as she feels back on the pillow. Jess frowned "oichi…" Oichi breathes easily as she quickly went back to sleep. Jess pets her "what was that sword". "…So it looks like you saw it…" Jess turned around to see Lucci leaning on the door with Oichi's mask. Jess sighed and nodded. He walks up to Oichi and places the mask on her face just as she started to cough. She turned over on her side. "The meds will kick in to stop her fever from spreading but it's best to let her sleep for now. If you wish we can talk about the sword in the living room…" jess gets up "I do" Lucci turned around and walked out. "I need to verify with Dante that you finally saw it as well but that will have to wait until tomorrow I guess…" jess sighs again "not now he's on a date with my mom so didn't bother them" she walk out he room pulled lucci out with her closing the door.

Back at the restaurant Dante and Dawn were laughing. The waiter had brought them menu's but they were in a deep conversation to where they didn't even notice him for a second.. "Haha I can't believe my little Oichi did all of that." Dawn giggled "Yeah, she was one of a kind. She was a little spit fire" "Yes, those two were peas in a pod. At first, it made me wonder why Oichi was so attached to Jess. She had cousins who are famous in their own ways and can easily give her a good life, she had sisters and family outside these towns and what not yet she choice a life here with Jessica." Dawn smiled "I'm glad she staid here with Jess, they both need each to her" Dawn took a sip of her wine. Dante sipped on his wine. "To be honest their bond worried me. There was a situation with her and Oichi at their school and Oichi end up getting hurt. I'm sure you know all of this already." Dawn frowned "Yeah I know…" "At the time I was on a business in China when I got word. I was going to take Oichi from here. I didn't want to risk her health like now but she kept rejecting the idea saying she wouldn't be able to go on without Jessica. So in the end I let her stay…something I find myself regretting a bit with all the things happening." Dawn looked at her wine glass frowning "I see…"

"A parent's duty is to protect their children no matter what. Yet, things…bad things…continue to happen to Oichi under my watch…" He sighs out. Dawn sighs with a smile "Yes I know, a parent's duty is to protect their child no matter what" Dante laughed. "I'm not quite the father material. Danni has told me that plenty times over but it doesn't mean that I was never there for Oichi and the girls…" Dawn smiled "All that matters is that you were there" Dawn touched his hand "TO me you're a good father material, I can see how protective you are of your girls… Yes I knew Oichi couple of sisters. Danni did tell me one night she came to my house wasted…" Dawn chuckled at the memory.  
Dante shook his head. "Wasted huh…My youngest was from a former flame who passed away a few years back and my middle child was adopted by Danni. I took her in as one of my own as well. Terry was also brought into my home. Though my nephew he's more like a son to me." Dante held her hand and held it up lightly and examine her fingers. Dawn blinked at what it he was doing. "Sorry force of habit I guess. Your hands are very warm and soft. It tells me you take very good care of your body and from the warmth it tells me how comforting they are." Dawn flushed "Thank you…. Me and jess are the same. So I have heard from my brother… Both protective for our friends and family, both are outgoing. We love the same style, same music. I was a heavy metal punk kid back in the day when I was a teen and still am little. I'm sweet, caring, loving. I would do anything for friends and family 'besides the family I closed contact with'

I was named the godmother of oichi and oichi is like a 2nd daughter to her and niece to me. I was strict sometimes, did once in awhile baby oichi and jess. They are my girls. I would watched oichi and taken care of her when danni would be gone for work. I would play batman with them as I was the Arkham asylum. I was a hard worker, a good mother to my children and faithful, loyal wife to my late husband…."

Dante smiled at her. "I see. Yes, I can see very clearly why Danni and Oichi are so fond of you. Haha. It's good to know that Oichi had some good influence if her life. She already has Danni's anger though mainly I've taught her to suppress it. I gave her different hobbies to do to express it then breaking people faces. From me well…she has gain a lot of negative habits as well. Honestly, I'm just happy that she's not a smoker like me. Drinker on the other hand well…" He rubbed his head. "Who knows about that. Everyone in the family drinks…" Dawn took a sip "I drink only on special coactions even on a date"

The waiter came back. "Um…excuse me…I don't mean to ruin your conversation but are you ready to make your order? Or would you like a few more minutes." He poured them fresh wine. Dawn smiled "Oh forgive us, uhm lets see." Dawn looks at the menu and smiled. "Can I have the Mawaru dinner please?" The waiter smiled. "Good choice ma'am." He notes it down.

"I'll just take the steak dinner medium rare and leave the bottle." The waiter nodded and placed the bottle on the table. "I'll be back with your meals momentarily." He gathers the menu's and walked off.

Dawn smiled "oh this yours" she handed him his phone.

"You no longer need it?" Dawn chuckled. "No, I got a new one today I'm part of my daughter's family plain with Sabo." Then handing him her number and taking out her phone, she held a Sony Xperia Z ultra. It was slim and thin and was the color black.

"I see…" He placed the phone in his pocket. "I see you are getting use to everything quite fine. How do like this town so far?" Dawn smiled "It has changed, it's getting bigger... I was surprised to see Neutral growing. I was even more shocked to year that my brother had torn down the schools and build a new one…. Even more surprise to hear that he offered me a job as the Main Principle…."

"Shock huh…Your brother likes to do things to annoy a lot of people…" Dante says. "No offence or anything." Dawn laughed "None taken" "So will you be taking the job?" Dawn sighed taking a sip of her wine "Yes, I wanna keep a close eye on the girls"

"That's a very good reason to take the job." Dawn blinked at him. "You're gonna be one of the vice principals?"

Dante sighed out. "Yeah…I didn't have much of a choice since the old man wouldn't take the position back. I can't help but to feel like he walked me right into this." Dawn nodded. "Yeah, I'm surprised." She then chuckled. "I guess will be working together then." She smiled sweetly.

"That's one of the good sides to this job then." He smiled back at her. "I gotta say having to look at you every day is one thing I'm looking forward to."

Dawn blushed and shly smile.

Dante chuckled. The waiter came back with both plates, he places Dante's down and then Dawn's down. "Here you are, enjoy." He walked away. Dawn looked at her plate and smiled "Looks good" She takes her fork and knife and starts to cut a piece off and took a bite. Her eyes soften and hummed softly. "mmmhm good"

"Has anyone told you how cute you look when you blush?" Dante says looked down at his plate. He takes his knife and quickly slices it into squares. He ate a piece. "It's quite good…" He says taking another piece. 'Tho it lacks a bit flavor…'

Back Jess's, Jess walked to the kitchen, stepping to the fridge she opened it up taking a full jar of pickles and opened it. She digged it taking a big slice and took a bite of it.

Lucci walked past her. 'I will never understand why women crave pickles when their pregnant.' He headed towards the living and sat back down. He rubbed his neck. 'I don't see anything out of order and Oichi should be sleeping for the rest of the night…so that's good…Plus I got a rare cat nap. Even better.'

Jess looked at him "Okay tell me about this sword…" taking another pickle she started to eat it.

"The sword you saw was it yellow and surrounded by chains?" Jess nodded "Yeah" "Ah okay…so you saw Oichi's consciousness." Jess's eyes widen "her consciousness?". "When her egos appeared when she was younger they were already eating away at her mind. At that time Oichi was able to talk with her egos without having to worry about getting eaten." Jess looked surprised "I see….". "So finding that annoying, the egos locked the conscious that allowed Oichi to do that, away into that sword. The chains were made from all three egos so if all three egos go to sleep the chains will be broken." Jess looked down at the pickle jar "I see…." "However, Michi has never once gone to sleep. She may be locked up and sealed away but as long as she is awake the chains will never be broken." Jess frowned "I starting to this…" "If the chains are finally broken then there may be a chance for Oichi to talk to the egos without having her mind and body attacked. Though it's a 50/50 chance right now" Jess sighed taking a pickle "I see"

The sound of the front door opening made Anubis perk up from the couch and rushed the hallway to the front door meowing happily. Jess smiled "Looks like Sabo is home"

"Then that's my cue to leave." Lucci says standing up. Jess frowned "you don't have to leave, stay" Sabo walked in carrying Anubis. "Home…" He says a bit tired. Sabo shot a quick glare at Lucci making him chuckled. "I told you I wasn't going to lay a hand on them." He started to walk to the door. "Unlike Law now, I trust you enough to not be here so I'm gonna had back to the apartment and check on Jason. Knowing Ace he probably feed himself and not the dog." Jess nodded. "You can bring him back here if you like"

"I'll consider it." Jess smiled and hugged him. "Bye Lucci" Anubis meowed at him, Sabo frowned and walked to the bedroom with Anubis in his arms. Jess shook his head "Sabo is so jealous even when it comes to the cat… I'm sorry Lucci… Come back with Jason" Jess walks with him the front door.

"Thanks for the invite but I have things to do I'll bring back Jason though. Oichi is safe here for now so I'm not worried about her at the moment." Enjoy the rest of your night and if Oichi fever gets to high make sure she takes the yellow pill first, eating something light and give her the other two." He waves slightly before heading out. Jess smiled at him closing the door locking it up. she turned to her bedroom and walked over to it entering and smiled to see Sabo already in his boxers with Anubis on his chest purring.

Sabo was rubbing his head. Jess smiled and walked to her closet. "You didn't have to act like that way with him about Anubis." Disappearing in it.

"I have the right to act the way I act with anything that's mine." "Yeah yeah, his your cat I know" jess said from the closet.

Sabo yawned slightly. Jess came out with a green nightgown making Sabo smirk. Jess walked over and crawled into bed and laying to him on her side with her head on his shoulder, Anubis lifted his head looking at Jess. Jess smiled "Anubis can me and daddy have our private time" he made a purr noise and yawned, he licked Sabo on the cheek and got off him, jumping off the bed and walking out of the room. Jess smiled. "I love that he's so intelligent." "Yeah." Sabo says. Jess cuddled up to him and yawned "how was work? So when do I get to meet this.." Jess hand went up to his chest circling her index finger on it "partner of yours….?"

"Why…she's not all that special to wanna meet." Jess pouted pinching his nipple. "Shut up and you forgot my Pickles!" she smacked his chest and sitting on him. "You forgot my pickles….." she frowned. "You smell of Blue Berries why...?"

"How the hell should I know. I just did what I usually do and came home. I'll go get your pickles in the morning Jess frowned getting off him making him frown

He sighed. "What is it…" Jess looked away "I don't like that your partner is a woman… makes me wanna punch a hole in the wall…."

"Seriously!?" Jess gasped as she was pulled back on top of him, Jess blushed and snuggled into his chest.

"I already told you she was like my naggy sister…" Jess licked his chest. "Not my fault I'm jealous…. Can you blame me though….?" "Yeah I can a little…if I can go on a jealous rampage then neither can you. I think that's only fair."

Jess smiled at him. "I love you Sabo" Sabo smirked and kissed her "love you too my sexy red head." She giggled at him kissing him back.

At the restaurant, Dawn smiled as the waiter took their plates "That was delicious" "Yes, it was pleasant." The waiter smiled and was replaced by a woman waiter. "Can I get you a dessert of any kind?" Dante looked at her. "Can the windows be opened?" The woman looked at him. "I'm sorry sir but not at this time. We have a no smoking policy here." Dante sighed out. "I see…what a shame." "I'm very sorry sir but your dessert?" She looked at both of them. Dawn frowned at the woman "they use to have the deck open all the time…. The Purple Blue Berry delight"  
The woman smiled. "Yes, it has been changed slightly. I'm new here so I don't know the details. Anything for you sir?" Dante shook his head. "No thanks." The woman nodded. "So sorry about that sir. Most of our smokers get upset and ask for the manger. You're a rare sight." Dante smiled. "A person shouldn't get mad at such a petty reason. I can always go outside and smoke but I can hold it in. I wouldn't like to leave my beautiful date to the prying eyes of the men here." Dawn's heart thumped and smiled at him. The woman nodded. "I will be back shorty with your dessert ma'am"

"We can always go for a walk after my dessert" Dawn smiled at him. "A walk in the moonlight sounds very peaceful like. I don't mind it at the least. So tell me is there any where in the world you wish to go?" Dawn blinked at him "You want me to choose?" "If you can choose one place to go right now. Where would it be?" Dawn smiled "I the beach side, at this time of night. The Ocean would look beautiful to walk on." "Then let's make that our second date." Dawn flushed at him and smiled "Alright" "After dinner, we can take a stroll there. Bring a camera if you like. You're a memory saver correct." Dawn's eyes widen and sparkled "I love that" "Then why do we make that date a starting point to creating new memories for you?" Dawn flushed "Alright sounds good to me" she was excited, a different woman came back with her plate, Dawn smiled "Can we have to too go?" the woman sighed gave her a annoyed look at her "Very well" she walked away with it" Dawn frowned "did I do something wrong to give me that annoyed look…?" Dante smiled. "Just ignore it. You will learn very quickly that if you ignore things like that you will be better off." Dawn nodded to him "Yeah" Dante pointed to the other tables. "Did you notice that all eyes were on us tonight?" Looking they could see glares, looks of love, looks of hope and so more glancing their way. Dawn looked and frowned "When your curse with beauty like yours you're bound to draw both positive and negative attention even if you don't want it." Dawn blushed as the woman came back and placed it down for her and smiled at Dante putting the check down for him and wink as she walked away. Dawn frowned and took her last sip of her wine.

Dawn blushed as the woman came back and placed it down for her and smiled at Dante putting the check down for him and wink as she walked away. Dawn frowned and took her last sip of her wine. Dante chuckled. "Don't frown. Though you look beautiful even know." Dante took out his card. Dante ran his hands through his hair. "You should always keep that pretty little smile on your face. It makes you glow wonderfully." Dawn was flushing and smiled at him. "You think so?" Dawn stood up gathering her purse and treat bag.

Dante stood up. "I do. You should show it off more and if you don't, do you mind me showing you off tonight?" Dawn smiled "I think I would love it" she stepped to him hooking her arm with his "show me off Dante" she giggled with a smile. Dante smiled as they walked off to the front of the restaurant. A man was watching Dawn closely as they walked by. Dante looked to him. "Yes, a beautiful treasure, isn't she?" The man quickly averted his eyes back to his meal. His date was glaring daggers at him. Dante chuckled. "It's too bad. They can look but no one can touch this mystery treasure."

At Jess's, Lucci had returned. Unlocking and Opening the door with Jason in his arms he stepped in closing the door behind locking it, only to hear slightly moaning.  
Lucci sighed. "Should have brought Terry along so he could blackmail Sabo…" "Sabo… wait… the.. ahhh… door opened… he's back…" It was jess's voice moaning softly from the bedroom.

"So what of it?" Lucci heard jess moan softly again "he might peek the door is open…."

Lucci rolled his eyes and walked to the guest room where Oichi was sleeping. Orca was sitting up like she was waiting. "Looks like your owners are having fun." Lucci says placing Jason on the bed. Jason, wide awake, was looking at his new surroundings. He wags his tail as he trotted to Oichi's sleeping face and started to lick it. Oichi flinched as her eyes opened slightly. She held on to Jason. "J-Jason!? Did Ace put you up to this!?" She turns to see Lucci. "Oh…Lucci…" Lucci was holding a bag in his hand. "What's with the bag?" "Some clothes, chargers, and sound proof headphones." "Why would I need the headphones." "Have you forgotten where you were staying tonight?" Lucci says walking over to the door wide open.

They could hear both Jess and Sabo moaning more loudly then before. Oichi blushed slightly as Lucci closed the door. "I see…" "How you feelings?" "I was feeling good till I heard that." She patted Jason on the head. "…but I feel a bit hot…'

She looked to the window. "Can you open the window? Just a bit?" Lucci nodded. Oichi smiled. "Orca I want you to meet Jason!" She sat Jason on the bed. He wags his tail at Orca. As the two get acquainted Lucci went over and opened the window just enough to let a little air in. "I'll be back in the morning to check up on you." Oichi nodded as she put on her head phones. "Jason…Orca…I'm counting on you two to protect Oichi." Lucci says. They both bark in agreement. Lucci chuckled and placed the bag of clothes on the chair. "Make sure you call Law in the morning as well. Can't have him passed out in the middle of streets trying to come get you."

He left, closing the door. Anubis sneaked in and jumped on the bed staring at Jason. Jason looked back at Anubis but paid him no mind. He trotted back to Oichi and nuzzled his nose into her cheek. He then sat in front of her wag his tail happily. Orca yawned and laid her head down, Anubis stretches with a yawn and walks over to Oichi licks her hand and jumps on one of the vacant pillows and starts pawing it ready to lay down.  
the sound of the door open made Orca look up and Jess walked in a little wobbly wearing her green nightgown. "Your up, I'm sorry if we woke you up…" Anubis right away dashed out of the room, making Jess shake her head "Right away gonna go snuggle his daddy" Jess walked over and crawled in the bed  
"You know…no one is gonna wanna stay over here is this keeps happening." Oichi says making Jason bark. "Shh…" Oichi says. Jason barks softly. "Good boy." Jess smiled "Hey Jas!" She poked his cute little nose. "I wonder how moms date with Dante is doing."

"I'm sure Auntie is gonna tell you all about when you ask her. Papa doesn't like talking about his dates but since a baby book was burned he won't be making any fast moves on her." Jess gasped "What? That's mean of her…. And for what just happen, I keep telling Sabo that hee need to start controlling himself, I mena I was ready tuck myself in and he just jumped me" she leans on her back "at this rate I'm never gonna have anyone over if Sabo keeps acting like that"  
"Mama did what she had to do. Plus, Papa has backups so it's not like he doesn't have more pictures of me. When you see auntie ask her if papa was looking at any women when they were out. If he was that shows that he had no interest in her which usually happens 99% of the time. By burning the baby book auntie may become the 1% that gets all his attention…Also, can't blame it all on Sabo since you go along with it…" Jess flushes "I know but I can't help it Sabo is a sexy god" the door creaked up and Sabo stepped in wearing pajama bottoms and a v-neck tee he was holding Anubis

"Really? Leave me for Oichi right after we finished our alone time?" Jess flushed "hush" jess leaned over to Oichi and kissed her forehead "Get some more sleep, big day tomorrow. The dinner party is tomorrow, You can help me make my BBQ pork sandwiches. Oh Sabo, Coby is coming I bumped into at the mall, he congratulated me for being pregnant… Luffy told him" she frowned. "How in the hell did they find out? It was supposed to be a surprise" she got up and walked out the door.

Sabo raised his eyebrows at Jess. "You're the one who told Luffy and Ace…you do realize that don't you?" Sabo says closing the door behind him. Oichi sighed and turned her music up. She put on the headphone and went back to sleep.

Dawn and Dante walked to the beach, a smile was on her face. Her arm was linked to Dante's. Noticing the beach, she smiled and flushed at the moon shining on the ocean and the city in the background making it a magical sight. "Wow the moon is beautiful so bright, the ocean is shining like big jewel." "You think so?" Dante says looking up. "The moon out in all its beauty tonight…other than my daughters the moon is the second thing that brings joy to me." Dawn giggled "same with Jess and Oichi. It makes me joyful too" taking out her phone she brought up her camera and took a picture of it which made her giggled "Memory captured hehe" the vibe on her was so warm and cute feeling.  
Dante had his hand in his pocket. "I've enjoyed myself tonight. I needed a light night like this and to enjoy it with you was a bonus." Dante says smiling. Dawn looked at him and smiled. "I'm happy you enjoyed yourself, I needed this too…" she leaned up and kissed his cheek gentle. Dante smiles slightly as she leaned away "Thank you for tonight Dante." "Of course, I look forward to the next date we have."

In the Afternoon, Jess was in the kitchen humming while Sabo was gone to the store to pick up more items for the dinner party. Jess was wearing a Green Poison Ivy Tee, it was inspired by vintage circus posters from the DC world. She also had a gothic leggings with black flats with skull and roses. Her hair was clipped to the side cooking some Lunch for her and Oichi.

Oichi was laying on the bed with her mask on. Until Law got there she wasn't leaving the room. She didn't want to risk anyone in the room getting the possibility of getting sick. She coughed slightly making Jason whine. "I'm fine. No fever so let's keep that way and keep resting." Jason ran around the bed and made himself comfortable in the middle. Oichi's hair was in a braided bun. She was wearing a short sleeve, low cut, tight fitted green and black sweater dress. She frowned a bit since she realized that Lucci was the one who picked her clothes out. She was happy that he didn't pick anything to his liking. Her leggings were hanging on the chair but she didn't feel like putting them on. Jason turned over on his back and started to wiggle around. Oichi giggled. She rubbed his belly. "I know you miss him. It was just for one night. He will be here when the party starts." Jason wiggled under her touch. "Man…he's got you so spoil rotten to the point where it's just too cute to hate. Although I do enjoy this quality time we spend together, when you get big and strong why don't we go get another puppy!" Jason turned over and started to bark excitedly. "HeeHee. I take that as a yes huh."

Jess smiled finishing making chicken noodle soup. She scooped some up and put it in a bowl. Putting it on a tray next to the bowl of cut dragon fruit and glass of orange juice. Jess picked up the tray and walked to oichi room.

Oichi giggled watched Jason roll around on the bed. Jess knocked on the door. "Oichi I brought you lunch." She opened the door with her telekinesis and walked in with a smile.

Oichi pokes Jason as she turns over. Jess walked to the tray next to the chair and put the tray on it "Law called me this morning and told me make sure I made you something light; get up and ear before law gets upset."

"Thanks and as you can see I am up." Oichi says adjusting her mask. "Law being mad is nothing new to me. In fact, I can see it's one of his cute sides." She stretched lightly and grabbed Jason before he rolled off the bed. "It's time for a break." Jason wagged his tail and barked like he got it, that was until she placed on the floor. Jason ended up zooming out the room. Oichi sighs. "Fine go have fun."

Jess giggled. "Well get up and eat." The sound of the door opened making Jason bark.

Oichi sighs as she heard Sabo laughing. "Jason! Hush!" Jess shouted Orca came in from the hallway and laid on the bed. Jess smiled at Oichi "eat" She walked out the room. "Sabo! You better have gotten my pickles!"

"Stop yelling!" Sabo says. "I got your freaking pickles…" Oichi watched Jess leave and looked at Orca. "Orca…would you mind giving me some privacy…" Orca looked up at her. "I'll be fine. I just some alone time." Orca jumped off the bed and walked out the room. Oichi got up and closed the door. She then walked over to the chair and grabbed her plate and went to sit under the window. Usually she didn't want to be alone no matter what since 'he' grabbed her at the mall but ever since last night something kind of brushed that fear away. She removed her mask and started to eat. She didn't understand it at all. Yesterday she was scared of everyone. Anyone who looked at her was on the list of suspicion now it likes all that anxiety just vanished. Oichi sighed. "No point in worrying about it I guess…"

Later in the afternoon, Jess was pulling the beef from the large beef brisk. Sabo was on the couch with Anubis on his lap sleeping, he was watching some South park. The sound of knock made Jess smile "Sabo Laws here, let him in"  
Sabo frowned and got up. He walked to the door and opened. Law was wearing thin short sleeve shirt that fitted his body. The tattoos on his forearms were showing. He also had one on the back of his hand. He had Gray skinny jeans, and black shoes. He was carrying his bag and a pair of glasses were hanging from his shirt collar. The two stared at each other for a moment. "I see you got new tatts." "So what of it." "You wear glasses now.." "Only when I have to." "You smell like smoke." "you smell like shit…" An angry mark appeared on Sabo's forehead. "You are such a dick you know that right?" "Only when I have to be…but since this is Jess's day I'll play nice with you." He walked around Sabo letting himself in. He walked into the kitchen. "Jess…how you doing today." Jess smiled at Law "Hey big bro, nice skinny makes your ass look good, Oichi would love them on you and I'm doing good" pulling the beef hard with the fork hurting her worst "Ow son of bitch!"  
"If I got to pick my clothes I would have worn something different but why the hell isn't Sabo helping you… and that 'buying the grocery' line doesn't fly with me." Law says frowning. "That's all he did was why groceries, I mean yes I asked him too. When he got home he sat on his butt and started to watch TV" Jess says putting down the fork "I asked to help me pull the beef and he said "Oh you got it, it's just pulling beef!" she marched over to the other side of the kitchen and grabbed a pickle Jar and started to chug it in anger.  
Law frowned and walked back into the living room. Sabo was watching TV when Law stood in front of it. Sabo sighed. "What is it…" "First and last warning…Get your ass in the kitchen and cook. Jess needs to take it easy." Sabo groaned "…but I did all the shopping…she's the one who wanted to cook when we could have went out and…" Sabo stopped talking. Law was holding up a phone and name Danni was written on the screen. Sabo turned cold. The phone was on speaker phone. "Haaaaaaaaaa…so you rather make Jess do all the work eh!?" Danni's voice came over the phone. Sabo jumped. "Uh…well…that's not what I meant…" "So what did you mean Sabo…please tell me…I need a good reason to tell Dawn as to why you're making her pregnant daughter do all the work. When she's under doctors' orders to take it easy…" Sabo could feel the icy sting in her voice. Sabo suddenly stood up. "I-I don't know what you mean Mama D. I was just going in the kitchen right now to get started on the cooking haha…haha…" "Ah! Okay then. That's good then. I can't wait to eat all the yummy food you will be making bye bye!" She hangs up. "T-That was dirty…" Sabo says looking at Law. "A trick I learned from Terry" Law says smirking.

Sabo walked into the kitchen and grabbed Jess. He kissed her forehead. Jess huffed in anger "Why don't you go sit down and I'll take care of everything. You need to be taking it easy you now." Jess frowned "but… I need to cut the carrots…." "Come on! Into the living room you go. If you need anything just yell from the kitchen and I'll get it for you." Sabo says dragging her to the living room. Jess frowned and he put on the couch and walked into the kitchen, Jess sighs "I'm only 2 weeks, I'm fine….." she looked at her hand it was hurting slightly, Law sat next to her.

"Yeah but you have the habit to overdo things. Let me see your arm." Jess let him exam her arm. "You have a sprain wrist from pulling that beef to hard, making your arm flung back" Law frowned at her arm, Jess sighed. "Great… a way to start the late afternoon is to get a sprain wrist…. Sabo my wrist is sprain."

Sabo walked out. "Huh!?" Law frowned at him. "Don't 'huh' her dumbass. Get me some ice and a small towel or rag any ice packs would work to." He then looked over to Jess. "You need to keep your wrist evaluated. Keep the ice on for about ten to twenty minutes. If the pain gets worse or there any swelling, then let me know." Jess nodded "yes doctor" Law sighed. "This is why I told you to take it easy. Anything can happen and you need to be a heathy and strong for when this baby come. Something little can turn big just as easily." Jess frowned and rubbed her tummy "I know … I'm sorry I promise to take it easy…"  
"Law…" Sabo says tossing an ice pack. Jess smiled and looked at the kitchen "Don't forget to put the BBQ sauce after you pulled all the beef apart in the slow cooker for an extra hour or 2 by then it should be ready when they get here."

"Alright. Just take it easy for now. I'll finish up." Sabo says. Jess smiled as Law put the ice pack on her wrist "Oichi is in the guest bedroom with Jason and Orca."

Law grabbed his bag and headed towards the guest room. Walking down the hall he sees Jason sitting outside the door. "Jay…" Jason, hearing his nickname, turns to Law but he doesn't move from the door. Instead he stands up and puts his paws on the door whimpering. Law frowns and opens the door. Jason runs in with Law behind him. Law closes the door and looks around the room. The blanket on the bed was missing. Jason ran over to window. Law looked down near the window to see someone wrapped in the missing blanket like a burrito.

Law sighs out and goes over to the window. He sits down next to the blanket burrito and poked it. When it didn't move he poked again in a different spot. Still nothing. He pokes it one more time and finally gets some movement. He watched it wiggle for a bit before it made a opening. A pair of sleepy brown eyes meet his. "Isn't it a bit to early to make a blanket cave?" Law says chuckling. The blanket opens more and Oichi sits up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Mmm…Law?" "The one and only." Law says reaching out to touch her forehead. "You're a bit hot but that's probably because you were under the blanket. "How do you feel?" "Mmmm…hungry…" Law laughed as he rubbed her cheeks. Her half sleepy face was too cute.

He then reaches down to his bag and pulled out a bottle of water and a small cup with three pills in it. "Ichi wake up for me okay." He pinched her cheeks. "I'm up…" Oichi says yawning. She grabbed the cup and swallowed the pills down. She grabbed the bottle of water and drunk some. "I didn't add the usual dose since I know you don't want to be sleepy when the party starts." Law says getting up. He opens the window to let some air in. Oichi closes the bottles and sets down. "How was work?" Law comes sits in front of her. "Bothersome. No sleep because the old bat had me running around everywhere. I wanna take a nap." He grabbed the blanket and slipped under it with her. "Law…" He pulled her down under the blankets. "W-wait a minute!"

Jason barks happily as he runs around in circles before settling down under the chair.

There was a knock on the front door, Making Jess look. She got up and walked to the front door. She opened it and smiled, Dawn smiled "Hey there sweetie" Jess moved out of the way as Dawn stepped in carring 3 bags "Hey mom, you are here early" Dawn chuckled I was bored. Jess looked at her outfit and smiled, she was wearing high waisted black maxi skirt and Elesa Strappy Boho Tank Top with matching color flats. Dawn had a cute choker black necklace and a black necklace with a black stone heart. Jess smiled "You look hot in that" Dawn smiled and blushed. "I brought some homemade Cookies" Jess's eyes widen "Your homemade….. cookies" she mouth watered from remembering them "Sabo! Help mom with her things!"

Sabo whipped his hands off with a small towel. "Sure thing." Dawn smiled. "Thank you Sabo" She smiled at Jess "Where is Oichi?" Jess smiled and pointed to the bedroom door down the hall. "She's in the room with Law…" Dawn smiled and stepped over to the door holding a small plastic bag with some of her cookies, Jess followed putting an Ice pack on her wrist.

Dawn knocked on the door. "Oichi? Law?" Its dawn can I step in for a moment?"

There was no answer until they heard soft barking behind the door. Jess frowned and opened the door with a small crack and peeked through.  
Jess frowned and opened the door with a small crack and peeked through. She looked down to see Jason barking as softly as he could. He then ran over to the blanket barked once more before running back under the chair on guard. Law's bag was near the blanket and the glasses he had on were on the stand next to the TV. Jess saw movement until the blanket like someone was switching positions before it settles down. Jess smiled and closing the door "There a sleep" let them rest mom" Dawn chuckled softly "Of course dear" they both walked to the living room as Sabo was mixing in the shredded beef with the BBQ sasuce in the slow cooker. Jess and Dawn sat down and smiled at her apartment "You have a nice place here" Anubis was on the cat tree cleaning himself, Dawn smiled at him "You have your favorite breed of cat too. He looks like he's still a kitten" Jess giggled "Yeah he's around 10 months now, he's still young" Dawn then noticed the ice pack on jess's wirst and frowned "What happen o you?" Jess blinked and sighed "I hurt my wrist while pulling the beef…." Dawn frowned more "Wasn't sabo helping you?" Jess bite her lip and shook her head no, Dawn sat up making Jess's eyes widen "Mom no please…" "Sabo!" Dawn shouted  
Sabo cringed and walked into the living room. "Yes…" "You let Jess get hurt by not helping her?" Dawn glared at him. Jess frowned. "Mom I'm fine please don't please… don't."

Sabo waited to get knocked into a wall, or a lecture, or both. Dawn sat back down. "Get me a drink, some the Purple Moon wine I brought." Jess sighs at this. "Isn't to earlier to drink wine…?" Dawn chuckled. "This is non alcoholic wine." Jess smiled. "Good then I can have some, one for me too Sabo!"

"Sure." Sabo says heading back into the kitchen. He grabbed two glasses and opened the bottle. He poured the wine nearly half way into the glasses and brought them out to Jess and Dawn. "Anything else?" Dawn looked at him, Jess looked away 'shit…'  
"So what were you doing when Jess was doing all the work?" Dawn asked take a sip of her purple wine.

Sabo sighed since he was already thrown under the bus there was no sense in lying. That would just dig him an even bigger hole. "I was watching TV." Dawn glared at him one more time "You were on your ass watching TV….?" Jess sinked more into the couch "don't kill him…"

Sabo nodded. Dawn quickly stood up grabbing his chin "you promised me to take care of her, you let your pregnant girl shred the beef while you were on your ass watching TV? Is that what you just to me?" Jess took a sip of her purple wine "crap, mom please stop"

"Yes." Sabo says flatly. Dawn dragged him the corner turning him to face and sat him down "Face the wall and think of what you did, I will take control of the cooking" she walked away, Jess's eyes widen and her mouth dropped "Oh my god… I think she just put you in a time out….."

Sabo frowned and sighed out. 'I'd rather be put through the wall then doing something embarrassing like this…' He puts his elbow on his leg and leans his cheek onto his hand. 'If Ace sees me like this he will never let me live this down…'

Couple of hours went by and Sabo was still in the corner, Jess frowned. She got up and walked to the kitchen to see her mom sweeping the counter down "Mom…?" Dawn smiled still whipping the counter "when you gonna have sabo come out of the corner….?" Dawn Sighed "When I feel like he learned his lesson" Jess frowned and heard the bedroom door open from down the hall, she looked to see Law and Oichi walk out.  
Oichi's face was flustered as she made sure her hair was covering the side of her neck. Her mask was hanging down around the front of her neck. Law yawned behind her with his bag. He looked refreshed despite the bags under his eyes. Oichi sat on the floor as Jason came out of no where and tackled into her leg. Law sat beside her and rubbed his head. "I wanted to sleep some more…" He mumbled. Oichi pouted slightly as she held Jason. "Well you should have…" Jess smiled. "You want some Coffee Law?"

"Sure." Law and Oichi then noticed Sabo in the corner facing it pouting slightly.

"Why is Sabo in the corner…" Oichi asks in confusion. Dawn smirked. "I put him in a time out after I found out he let Jess do all the work causing her to get hurt." Jess frowned started the coffee.

Law yawned as Oichi frowned and rubbed her head. "Hurt?" Law poked her. "Just a sprain wrist but that's not the point." He pulled her on his lap. He crossed his legs letting her sit in between making her lean her back on his chest. "There's a point to that?" Law placed his chin on her head. "He shouldn't have been letting her do all that work in the first place specially since she's pregnant…" "I guess…I should get a picture of th…ah! Law don't fall asleep on me!" Sabo drew circles with his fingers on the floor. 'So embarrassing…'

The smell of the coffee was strong but slightly sweet, Oichi's eyes blinked smelling the coffee and her eyes widen. "Jess are you making Mystic Coffee?" Jess smirked "Yup!"

"Well in this situation I guess that's good." "I know it is that's why I'm making, its stronger then black coffee and any other coffee" Jess giggled taking out two lavender coffee cups "You want a cup Oichi?"

"No. Just give it to Law." She pokes his face. He was snoozing away on her head. "Please hurry before he goes back into his hibernation. Jason wake up call." Oichi says. She holds Jason up to Law's face and he goes to licking. Law groaned and sat up. "Dammit…" He mumbled wiping his face off. Oichi giggled as she pets Jason. "Good Job. Law Jess is making you something to wake you up. Stay awake for a few more seconds." Law leans his chin back on her head. "Alright."

Jess poured the down coffee in the cup, then pouring some cream slowly making a cute desgine. Bringing the cup over to Law "here you are" she handed the coffee cup to him.  
"Thanks…" He says in a tired voice. Jess laughed at him. "Cetlica's coffee, the Purple coffee bean. Only found in Celtica" Jess turned to the clock and smiled '3:58pm' "They should be here soon, Mom can Sabo come out know…?" Dawn smirked

"Awww he wishes not to see his brothers and the others him like this?" the sound of knock on the door made Jess look, it was repeatedly knocking. Making Jess and Oichi sigh "Ace and Luffy are here" Sabo's eyes widen in panic "Can I come out know?"

Law sighs out and lands his chin back on Oichi's head. Dawn laughed "Very well you can come out of the corner and let your brothers in" Jess sighed in relive and sat down next to Law and Oichi.

Sabo open just inside to see Garp hit Ace and Luffy to the ground. "Damn you brats!" Sabo frowned. "Hey gramps what's the…" Garp was covered in leaves, branches, and dirt. Sabo held back his laughter. "G-Gramps…what happened to you..." Ace and Luffy sat up with a lump on their head. "He fell into a hole." "That you two made!" Garp says grabbing and shaking them. "How dare you brats try to get rid of me! All I wanted to do was walk together with you like a grandpa should do!" "Don't nobody wants to walk with an old geezer like you!" Ace says. "Yeah!" Luffy yelled. An angry mark appeared on Garp's head. "Gramps calm down. You know that don't m-mean it." Sabo says still holding in his laughter. "Just come on in and take a seat. No fighting today okay you all promised?" Garp dropped Luffy and Ace. "Yeah I got it…" Garp says. "Good come on in." Ace and Luffy stumbled in with lumps. Oichi looked at them and Garp's before she started to laughter she already knew what happened just by looking at him. "Grandpa feel down a hole!" She held her stomach laughing which caused Luffy to laugh and then Ace followed by Sabo. Jess smiled "Hey gramps! Hey little bro Luffy and big bro Ace!"

Ace huffed as he stopped himself from laughing. "Can't you just call me Ace like everyone else…calling me big bro every time you see me is getting played out quickly." He says pushing Luffy, who was laughing in his ear, off him. Jess stood up and walked over to them, Dawn smiled stepped out of the kitchen "Gramps, Luffy this is my mother, Dawn" Dawn smiled "Hello Garp, it's been awhile aye?"

"Yes it has! I could barely believe the news feed when they said you work up. Good for you! Hahaha!" Jess blinked. "Mom you know Gramps…?" Dawn smirked "of course I know him! Aren't you forgetting that your uncle was gold rogers best friend in high school?" Jess blinked "Oh yeah" she chuckled.

"Yo Oichi, Law!" Ace sitting in front of them. "Hey there Ace." Suddenly she hit him on the head. "H-Hey what was that for!?" "For not feeding Jason!" "What!? I did feed the pup!" Oichi looked at him. "Mmmm…Lucci brought him over so I figured you didn't feed him." "Oh…that guy…well I did the favor. I look forward to the bento boxes." Oichi nodded. "Alright. I got some new recipes I wanna try out on you." Luffy jumped on his back. "Me to! Me to!" Oichi smiled. "Of course I can't forget about you." "Oh yeah free food! I want buns! Sweet, meat, pork, cookies, fires, meat, meat, meat." Ace hit him on the head. "Alright we got it!" Law sipped on his coffee. "It's gotten rather loud in here…"  
Dawn crossed her arms "Boys enough with the violence or do I need to put you all in a time out too?" Jess made a small laugh and looked away.  
Ace sighed and grabbed the remote to the TV. He flipped something making Luffy sit down. Oichi smiled. "Luffy is cute when he acts like a kid." Ace laughed. "He always acts like a kid." "My point exactly. Girls are drawn to that sort of nature sometimes." Oichi says. The sound of knocking made them turn, Jess walked to the little screen on the wall. "Okay time to test the front door camera out, Sabo installed it." She pushed a button and the screen came on to see Terry and River. Jess smiled "Terry and River are here! Sabo let them in"

Sabo went to open the door to let them in. Terry walked in wearing a bandage over his head. "Yo! What's up! Oichi! It feels like it's been forever! You miss me!" Oichi rolls her eyes. "Sure whatever…" Terry chuckled. Sabo looked at him. "What's with the bandages?" Terry touched his forehead. "Mmm…fell off a building I guess." "You…guess?" Sabo says. Terry laughed. "I can't really remember most of it yet but I'm sure it was a building I fell off of." River walked in behind him, she wearing a Green Tribal Cami Dress and black flats. "Hey! I brought some of my homemade Dragon cookies!" she was carried 5 boxes.  
Jess smiled "River! Let the boys carry them for you! Oh my god that outfit looks super cute on you!" River flushed "Thank you Jess"

Terry took the boxes. "I got it. I'll put them in the kitchen for ya." He then looked over to Sabo. "Hey Sabo whenever you get the chance I'd like to have a chat with you. Nothing bad just…well you know…haha…" Sabo shook his head. "Yeah I got it." Terry headed to the kitchen with the boxes. River walked in the Livingroom and smiled and hugged Jess, Jess hugged back and walked over to Oichi "Oichi I would like you to be one of my brides maids" Jess was giggling "Awww!" Dawn smiled "I are you gonna be waiting until after your senior year?" River nodded "Yeah we talked about it… Oh Terry hun take the cookies out"  
"Sure." Oichi says. Terry opens the boxes of cookie. Luffy sniffed in the air. Jess gasped as Luffy run for the kitchen "Cookies!" "Luffy!" she snapped Dawn chuckled.

Suddenly Luffy stops. Making everyone blink at him. He then turned around. "Sorry about that! I promised that I'd be good today…" Luffy says as he walked back over to the living room. He sits in front of the TV. Ace pats his head. "Good job for remembering. If you keep it up, you will get your surprise when we get home." Luffy gulped as his eyes sparkled. "Yosh! I will keep my hands off the food until I get to the house!" He yelled he then stared at whatever was playing on TV. Dawn smiled and walked over to the kitchen filled a plate and walked over to Luffy "I heard you are gluten for food like Oichi, here try these, my raindow flower cookies" Oichis eyes widen. Jess smiled "aww mom" "Luffy what do you say?" Ace says. "Uh Thank you!" Luffy quickly gobbled then down. Oichi smiled at him. "Good aren't they?" Luffy nodded. "Auntie makes the best sweets heehee." Oichi says. Dawn flushed and smothered Luffy "Aww your just so cute, I just wanna keep you!" Jess was holding her side laughing "HAHAHAHA!" River chuckled "so cute!" Luffy paid no mine to being smothered as he munched on the cookie. Ace chuckles and shakes his head. "Not sure if I should be worried that he pays no attention to this type of thing." Sabo shrugs. "Luffy will be Luffy." Garp laughed. The sound of the loud knock made Oichi, Jess and Dawn sighed "She's here" they say at the same time. "Sabo let Mama D. in." Sabo opened the door to see Danni chewing on something. "Hey there Mama D." Mama D waves as she walked in. Oichi smiles. "Hey Mama!" Danni smiles back. "Hey there cupcake. How you feeling today?" "Better." "Ha-Ha that's good." She sits on the couch. "Haaa feels nice to sit for a while." Dawn smiled and sat down next to her "You didn't have to burn a photo album…" she whispered to her. Jess smiled at them "So Mom! How was your date with Dante?"

all eyes were on them.

Oichi sighed as Law drunk the last of his coffee. Dawn was flushing "It was… fun… and amazing… we talked got to know each other a little… eat dinner.. had my dessert to go… we walked to the beach holding arms… it felt.. magical… the moon I mean… I the moon was so bright it shined on the ocean making the ocean shine like a big jewel…" Jess smiled 'awwwwwwww'

Danni didn't show any emotion from that. She crossed her arms. "Tell me Dawn did Dante keep his eyes on you all night?" Dawn blinked at her and nodded "Yeah he did" "Did he try to draw attention away from himself such as talking about Oichi?" Dawn nodded. "Did he lock eyes with any other female or talk to them or even gesture to them?" Dawn shook her head "No" "Did he refer to you as treasure?" Dawn nodded slowly to that question "Last question. Did he smoke at any time?" Dawn shook her head "No not really, not until we left"

Danni sighed. "Then congratulations you have got the interest of that meat bag. There is a reason for why I burned his baby book. It was the only reason to make sure his focus stayed directed on you and you alone. You and Jess may see it as mean but it's the only way to get that man to listen to any reason." Oichi looked to Dawn. "Auntie…" Dawn looked at her. "I know you're a memory saver and all but Papa's pictures of me are not from the times I was here. They are from when I was with my other family. He has pictures that no one else, not even myself, has seen. I'm sure he has back ups but it's something very important to him. So important that he would do anything for them." Dawn smiled at her "I know sweetie, he mention it to me last night."

Danni stretched. "I wanted you to have a good time with the dick. The moment he would have smoked during dinner he would have not given you a second thought. He would have already gotten a woman's number and would have called her the second he got home. So I congratulate you and wish you much luck on your next date. I wont interfere any longer." Dawn blinked at her "Thank you Danni" "Ah…also the treasure comment. There is only one person Dante has ever in his life compared treasure to so that was enough proof for me." Dawn flushed and smiled hugging her Danni glances to Oichi who was ruffling Law's hair.

The front door open, they all look to see Jetter and Violet walked in. Dawn groaned "Do I sense your uncle just walked in?" Jess nodded "Mom don't please?" Dawn nodded and took a sip of her wine.  
Sabo groans as he takes a seat next to Ace on the floor. "Buzzkills…" He mumbles softly to himself. Ace nudges him. Jetter walked in with Violet hooked to her arm. Jetter was wearing a green and grey racer shirt, black men's capris and black converse. Violet was wearing purple tank top and black lace skater skirt with black flats, Violet looked gorgeous, she was glowing making Jess's eyes widen and Dawn look and her eyes widen also and jumped.

Sabo rubbed the space in between his face. 'Great…' Jess and Dawn pointed to a small bump under Violet's tank top. Violet smiled. "I'm pregnant!" Jess and Dawn gasped.

Oichi blinked. 'What's with everyone getting pregnant…' Sabo sighed. 'Just what we need is another Jetter running around.' He says to himself. Ace rubbed his head. 'Who is this dinner for again…Jess pregnant her aunt is pregnant who else is gonna show up pregnant!?' He glances to River and Terry. 'I'll keep those thoughts to myself for now…' Ace says shaking his head.

Dawn giggled and stepped over to her and rubbed her tummy "I'm gonna be an auntie again!" Jess smiled "about time, that makes me 3rd line. Good I've been pushed a line"

Sabo leans back on the couch. Ace starts flipping through the channels. Law sits up and stretch. Jetter nodded "Yup!" she smiled "How long are you?" Dawn asked Violet smiled "2 months" Jess smiled rubs her own tummy. The sound of another knock and Jess looked, she see's Coby standing next Kid, Ajisai, Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto she can also see Hinata and Yuki walking up the steps "everyone is here wow, Sabo let them in"

Sabo looks at Oichi. "Behave yourself." "Shut up..." Oichi says as he gets up to answer the door. Law wrapped his arms around Oichi. "Oichi…remember what we talked about in the room." She puts her mask over her face. "Get off my back. I said I was fine." She whispers to him. Danni sighs out. "Finally, we are sooo ready to eat." She rubs her belly. "Isn't that right little Zane." Luffy rocked slightly. "Can't wait to eat heeheehee!"

Sabo opened the door letting them in. Ajisai looked cute, she was wearing Isabella Oliver Stripe Cap Scoop Neck Maternity Top, Maternity Smooth-Panel Cuffed Denim Capris and Diane von Furstenberg Lush rubber flip-flop. "Jess bathroom?!" Jess giggled "right down the hall Ajisia!" Ajisai rushed down the hall and found disappearing in the room closing the door.

Ace sat in front of Oichi. "You many say your fine but I don't trust that." Oichi blinked at him. "I figured that so…" He pulled Luffy over and digs under his shirt. "What are you…" "You don't remember this shirt, do you? You made it for him so he could keep food in it without getting caught." He pulled out his tablet. "I'm gonna take your mind of you know who until it's time to eat and even then, I'll make sure your mind stays clear okay." Oichi was a bit taken back. Law smiled slightly. "He knows a bit about the trauma you went through." Ace whispers. Oichi's eyes widen a bit as Ace turned to a game.

Hinata was wearing a It's The Freakin' Weekend Junk Food Juniors Black Graphic Tank Top and Just Jute Washed blue Shorts and black flip flops. There was a ring on right ring finger making Jess gasp "Hinata?! A ring…." She was flushing like made, Naruto crossed his arms upset. Sasuke nudged him "Stop it" Gaara was smiling at her. Yuki was grinned and held her hand and holding it up showing her ring, Black Rhodium Over 925 Silver 1.70 ct Blue Sapphire Princess Snow White Ring Set. "were engaged" Yuki said grinning. Jess was grinning and rushed over to Hinata hugging her. Jetter and Violet smiled at him "Wait until she graduates Yuki" Yuki nodded "Of course Cuss" Dawn sighed "All these teens getting married".

Ignoring the commotion at the door Oichi was looking at a game Ace brought up. "Ooo Tap Tap?" "Yeah. It's an old game but it's sure to keep you thinking since you can't win against me." Oichi smiled. "We will see." Luffy was rocking as he watched a action movie. "Food Food Food. Yummy tasting Food. Yum Yum Food. Wonderful smell good food." He sings to himself. Kid took a seat near Garp. He didn't even want to come to this dinner. He looked over to Oichi and his eyes widen slightly. 'She dyed it purple…it suits her.' He frowned when he notices Law arm around her. 'Tisk…'

Gaara smiled at oichi "hey oichi" naruto smiled brightly "oichi! You looks cute today" sasuke smacked the back of his head "knock it off" naruto huffed and crossed his arms. Jess chuckled softly.

Oichi giggled as she and Ace starts playing. Tap Tap was just as the name said. It was a music game where you had to tap to the music. At the moment, Ace was indeed kicking her butt. "No fair you much of had practice!" "Of course, I did. How else am I going to keep ahead of you." "Such a jerk! How do you sleep at night?" Ace chuckled. "I learn a long time ago that pleasing everyone is pretty much impossible specially with an awesome jerk personality I have so pissing off and getting under everyone skin is way easier and fun to me haha. I have yet to do that to you and I am so…so…soooo ashamed of myself. Today I redeem myself by beating you badly in a music game." Oichi laughed as their fingers ran wide over the tablet. Law had taken out a book to read. As long as her mind was out of the negative bubble there wasn't much for him to do.

Ajisai walked out of the bathroom, kid was waiting for her. She blinked "you waited …?"

"Just making sure your okay." Ajisai frowned "I'm fine" then she smiled "come on let's join the others" she walked past him for only him helping her in.

"Oh shoot…" Oichi says pouting. Ace chuckled in victory. "Is this what victory feels like against you!? Ha! I feel amazing!" "Let's go again! I want and slower song…" She says. "Oh? Wimping out?" Oichi growled slightly. "Fine let's do this one then!"

Jess smiled at everyone. "Alright everyone you may go get your plates and let the pregnant woman go first." Ajisai smiled. "But I need to sit down…" Jess smiled and took her from kid and guided to the table. "Kid get her plate"

Kid rolled his eyes and went to fix a plate. Oichi turned to Law. "You mind fixing mama a plate?" Danni's eyes sparked. "Hoho!? My future son-in-law is gonna fix me a plate!? Haha! Thanks you!" Law closed his book and got up to fix her a plate.

Kid sat down next to her. Jess got up and went to her plate, same with dawn and the others as Law went to the table with Danni's plate.

Garp went to help Danni up. "HaHa I'm fine. I can still get up on my own." She says standing up. "My Danni. I never thought you were going to go through this again. Hahaha." Danni smiled. "You and me both. I mean having Oichi and then raising another one. A lot of work." She rubbed her belly. "I am quite curious to see how raising a boy will be." She laughed walking to the table.

Dawn smiled getting her plate sitting down next Ajisai "and where is Frank?"

Law places Danni's plate down in front of her. "Mmm I don't know. He doesn't really tell me about what he does which I do mind." Danni says smiling at the food. Jetter flatly looked at then "On a assassin mission, taking down more children abductions for slavery… and other nasty shit which I don't wanna say." He said getting violets plate as she walked to the end of the table and sat down. Jess got her plate and wakes back over next Ajisai but sat down next Kid with a smile. "Kid, you should get your plate before Luffy gets it al… oh gramps make sure Luffy doesn't go over board okay?"

"I'm fine not all that hungry." Kid says. Garp blinks at Jess and points to Luffy who was already sitting next to Danni eating. Danni was giggling at him. "Luffy your so cute when you eat!" Law came back with his plate and Oichi they sit in front of Danni and Ace takes his sit on the other side of Oichi. "How you feeling? After we eat we can head home if you want?" Law says. "I'm fine." Oichi says flatly pulling down her mask. 'It's something I'll have to force myself to accept but I'm not letting my emotions run wild today. I'll be happy when everyone will learn about Jess so we can stop hiding it already.'

Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto say down at the table. "This looks so yummy! You are amazing yes!" Jess flushed with a smile "thank you Naruto" Sasuke took a bite of his beef BBQ sandwich "agree amazing as always" Gaara nodded taking a bite. Hinata and Yuki sat down at the table and already started to eat. River sat down with terry getting his plate. Coby was sitting on the other side of Law. "Look very good. Thanks for inviting me today." Ace chuckled. "It's not like you were doing anything today anyways." "I was to!" Coby says frowning at Ace. "Oh? Please enlighten us." Coby blushed slightly. "I…I was going to be cleaning the house up today." Garp blinked as he sat on the other side of Danni. "Oh? That's very good! You should always keep your house clean. I wish my idiot grandsons would take pride in cleaning." "Who are you calling an idiot when your room is worse than all of ours!?" Ace and Luffy say together. Oichi and Coby laughs as Ace, Garp, and Luffy glared at each other. "I see when we get home I'm gonna have to teach you about spreading other people's dirty laundry." Garp says, holding in his anger. Danni smiled. "I love how loud you guys get. It always so lively. To bad we can't get some nice head slamming through the table and wall action!" She says holding her fist up. "We can throw one at my place next time haha!" Oichi shakes her head. "Being that your addicted to violence that would very bad for Zane. I wont allow that." Oichi says looking at Danni who pouted. "Such a buzzkill sweetie but okay. I'll back down for now." Dawn smiled "yup, no violence" she then frowned "its't Dante supposed to show up too …?" Jess nodded "yeah..." She looked at Terry. "Is he coming?"

"Yeah. He had to finish up some work but…" He takes out his phone. "He should be here in any second. He did say he wouldn't be staying long. Something about a meeting with some…uh what did he call it…uhhh….i forget but yes he's coming!" Terry says happily. Danni and Oichi groaned. "It's like your cheerful aura is sucking us dry here…" Oichi says. Terry laughed. "That's good! Only happy thoughts at the table no negative!" River giggled biting her sandwich. The sound of knocking made them look, dawn smiled and got up "I'll let Dante in" she walks away. Jess, Oichi and Danni can see her giddiness from Dante being here.

Jetter frowned "did I miss something?" Violet chuckled "they went on a date" jetter's eyes widen "what…?"

Dawn opened the front door seeing Dante.

Dante was pushing his cigarette pack in his pants. "Good evening. Sorry I'm running late." Dawn flushed "hey come in"

They walked to the dining room. "Hey there Uncle!" Terry says waving. "Terry." "Hi papa." Oichi says smiling. "Pumpkin." "Hello shit face." Danni says without looking up. Dante chuckled. "My Danni…you're getting quite plumped aren't you." An angry mark appeared on her forehead. "Wanna come say that to my face why don't you." She says holding up her fork. "Mama…" Oichi says. "Your father is a dick sweetie I can't help but to be upset at him sometimes but for the sake of Zane I'll ignore him…for now at least…" Dante chuckled. "Learning to control your angry I see. A bit to late for that huh?" A fork came flying at his head but he caught it right before it hit his eye. "Please…stop you two…" Oichi says sighing. "Sorry…my hand slip." Danni says crossing her arms. Dante walked over to Oichi. "I'll leave your mother only simply because you ask. How are you feeling today? No fever?" "Well it was down but as always your chemistry brought it back up to the peak…" Oichi says putting her mask back on. "Just lean on the wall or something so mama can finish eating." Oichi says.

Dawn pulled a chair for him "danni calm down, we all guests in Jess's and sabo's household. We should respect there rule in no fighting during a dinner get together" jess was already in her 2nd sandwich ignoring the fighting. Gaara was slowing eating it, naruto was already taping his tummy "just one will make you full, wow so good…" sasuke shook his head taking a bite of his.

"Pretty boring ass rule if you asked me." Danni pouts and whispers to herself. Stabbing into her plate with the new fork that was given to her. Dante smirked and then looked at Dawn. "I prefer to stand. Thank you. I won't be here for long." He smiles at her. Oichi rolls her eyes. 'If your weren't gonna stay why come at all.' She then blinks. She saw two plates in front of her 'Huh…am I seeing double?" She blinks again and shake her head. 'No only one…' She sighs out. "Oichi you good?" Ace asks. "Yeah. I'm fine. The food is just really good as always." Ace chuckles.

"Danni what did I tell you about violence my love." They all turned their heads to see frank. Jess smiled "frank!"

"Luffy do you want the rest of mine?" Oichi asked. Luffy's eyes sparkled as he took it and started to eat the rest of Oichi's food. Oichi smiled as she sits back in the chair. Jetter took a bite "good that our back" dawn sat down and took a small bite.

"Tisk…I don't see how anyone of you think I would be okay standing in the same room as that man." Frank walked over to Danni and kissed her forehead "calm down"

Dante shrugs. 'I'm just here to watch Garp's reaction to the news he is about to hear. I have to much to do then to sit here and play nice with Danni.' He chuckle lightly at Garp.

After dinner, Jess sat there watching everyone talk, Dante was still here. He did end up sitting next to dawn. Jess stood and cleared her throat. "Everyone" they all turned their heads to jess.

'About time…' Oichi says coughing slightly. She was a bit further away from everyone. Jess smiled and held Sabos hand. "I have something to say…." Jetter, Violet, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Yuki, Terry and River looked confused at her.

Jess smiled "I'm pregnant" Eyes widen at her.

Garp's mouth hit the floor and right on cue Dante snapped a picture of his expression. 'Jackpot.' Terry rubbed his nose. He knew something was up with her since her scent was getting covered more by Sabo's. 'Really now…should this really come as a shock to anyone.' Terry laughed to himself. 'As much as they have sex it was bound to happen eventually.'

Jetter stood up "you were in birth control… the implant… I had Law out you on it…" he looked at Law upset. Violet frowned "dear don't.." dawn slammed her hand in the table "leave him alone Jetter" the others seem to be still in shock.

Yuki was smiling "yay a little mini jess and sabo running around! I can still see it!" Jess giggled

Law rolled his eyes and frowned. "Like it's my fault that she has inhumanity abilities along with Sabo's freaking strong ass sperm. Things like that are completely out of my control." Oichi ruffled his head. "No need to get angry. It's not your fault. You did your duty as a doctor." Oichi says to him. Law crossed his arms. 'When things do go their way the doctor is always to blame…that part I do hate about my job.' Dante sighs out. 'Quick to play the blame game…' He says to himself. Garp mouth was still to the floor to where Ace and Luffy were laughing at it him. Dante stood up. 'I really hate people like that.' "Well I enjoy myself for that short time and I got some good blackmail. I shall be taking my leave. Oichi Law you will be joining me. Go get your stuff." Oichi nodded and walked to the guest room with Law.

Jess sighed and looked Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata. She shook her head "Really know, Wake up!" Gaara was the first to blink and then look at Jess's tummy "you're pregnant…. Again?" Jess smiled and nodded "Yeah…" Naruto shook his head "pregnant…. Jess…" Sasuke's shocked face a turned into a frown, he stood up and walked away. Jess frowned "Where is he going…?" Naruto sighed "I'm sorry about him Jess…. but!" he grinned "Congrats! I'm gonna be an Uncle!" Jess giggled "Yeah Naruto" Gaara smiled at her "and me too…"

Garp shook his head and shot a glare to Ace and Luffy, who quickly shut up. Dawn chuckled "And I'm gonna be a grandma!" Jetter frowned "Alright tell me how you got pregnant even on the implant?" Violet shook her head "Enough hun…"Jess sighed and sat down "Aurora said it was my inhuman gene…. It over lasp the implant and even the pill…." Violet looked at her more "but… how far are you?" Jess smiled "2 weeks! I first found out after 1 week" Violet blinked at her "You shouldn't be able to see that early…." Dawn rubbed her chin "True…." River smiled "Most likely her Inhuman gene sent strong hormone wave making it possible to get a clear early reading…?" They all look at River and blinked at her.

Oichi and Law came out. Jason was in her hands. Danni frowned. "Don't worry mama. I got him." Oichi says. "Good…you know how I don't like any type of animal near me." She shivered. Oichi smiled slightly. "Thanks for the dinner Jess. Two weeks or not don't push yourself to hard unless…" She pokes Law in the face. "You want another lecture from the doctor here." Jess smiles "your welcome sis!"

"Oichi…" Dante says heading to the door. Oichi walked towards the door. "Bye auntie." "Bye sweetie" dawn smiled at her. Dante waved to her leaving. Oichi and Law left behind him. Garp was looking toward Sabo. "Hmmm…well…I would have hope this day would have come till after school and you made a nice life but what the heck. I'm gonna be an early great-grandfather haha." Sabo smiled and shook his head. "You're a weird old man." Garp laugh. "Well none the less. Nothing we can do about it now so let's just be happy for the two of them!" Garp says smiling brightly. "Hahaha!"

September 5th, the first day of school came to quickly for most. Just the thought of going to a shared school still didn't make some of the students comfortable. Most got over it and made plans of how to deal with the long grudge the two former schools had.

Oichi was finishing up in the shower. She rubbed her head, from falling off the bed. Law had set their clock two hours early. The alarm took her off guard and she feel right on out of bed. Law at the sink drying his hair. She sighs, "I feel like a fight is gonna happen between the students…maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have all the students together…"Oichi says turning off the water. Law looked at her as he tossed her towel. "It doesn't matter what you think or feel it was gonna be done anyways. I've learned first-hand once Jess and her family put their minds to it, nothing will stop them. It annoying but maybe this will be for the best." "Let's get ready for breakfast."

They got out and dried themselves. Their new uniforms were laid out on the bed. They had a choice or purple and blue. "I would have figured you pick purple. It would have matched your hair." Law says getting ready. He was fixing his blue tie that matched Oichi's plaid blue skirt. Oichi smiled. "Yeah…but I knew you'd pick blue so I wanted to match you haha." Law blushed slightly and turned his face. Oichi combs and brushes her hair out. "I'm excited though. All of Grand Line's clubs and activities have been transferred over to the new school and only one or two teachers has retired so mostly everything will still be the same other than the new faces and what not." Law nodded. Suddenly they heard loud noises coming from down stairs. "What the hell…Lucci had better not be breaking nothing…" Law frowned and opened the door. He and Oichi goes down stairs to the kitchen and see a sight. "What the…"

Jess sat in her car with Sabo, he drove to the new school, it was the new schools year. Her aunt has a surprise change into the school uniforms. The students were able to choose between two colors for their uniforms, purple and blue. Jess and Sabo both pick the purple. He's wearing plaid purple skirt, white collar button shirt with plaid purple tie. She had on black thigh socks with gothic high buckle boots ankle heel boots. She had her purple messenger bag on her lap as she read her school class schedule.

Back at Law's Oichi was making bento boxes while Law sips on his coffee. Lucci was washing dishes. They had loud uninvited guests in the form of Ace, Vivi, Luffy, and Rebecca. They were chewing down on some food talking about the school.

"Haaa…just sharing a class with those hidden leafers is giving me a headache. Why can't things go back to normal already." Vivi smiled. "Well I think this is a good way to bond with the other students. I'm sure they just thought the students from Grand Line were just rough around the edges." Ace huffed. "Well they should be. They are nothing but snobs anyways." Vivi pinches his cheeks. "I'm sure they are just like us. We are all the same. Sure we may have taken different paths to get where we all but none the less we are the same." Ace sighed. "Sure…I hear ya." Oichi places the bento boxes on the counter. "I agree with Vivi. It's like a new chapter has started for all of us." Rebecca smiled. "Yes, and did you see all the classes and clubs you can do? The school is quite big and I hear the dorms are as well. I'm very excited since I missed most of school last year." Luffy was still stuffing his face with pancakes.

Ace leans back. "That is one thing I'm happy about though. No dragons. Sure they can be jerks to us here on their land but at least we will have some freedom in the school." They all nodded. "Well we need to get going. Thanks for breakfast Lucci." Lucci huffed. Oichi handed Ace and Luffy a bento box. "Save it for lunch okay." They both nodded. "I'll make more later after school in Sanji's cooking club. Lucci watch the house for us and Jason to? With Terry there I'm sure you do need to come to school." Lucci nodded. "Yes. I have already gotten word from your father. For now I leave you in Terry hands." Oichi smiled. "Thank you." They grabbed their bags and headed out. "By the way…who invited you all to my house?" Law say glaring at Ace. Ace laughed. "We should make this a tradition! Eating breakfast over at your place every day!" Oichi looked back at them as they got on the elevator. "Everyday my be to much…how about once every month? We can make a huge breakfast before heading out to school." Luffy's eyes sparked. "Oooo sounds yummy!" Oichi smiled. "Once a month it is then but it's just us. I don't want to be making breakfast for the entire school. Feeding Luffy is a big deal already." Vivi smiled. "Yeah! It would be like our own little friendly breakfast group or something like that." Rebecca nodded. They reached outside and got into their cars. They then headed off to the school. In the car Oichi was putting on her thigh high socks. "I wonder who the teachers are gonna be…I liked my history teacher. She was nice, scary but nice, plus papa is one of the vice principals…gaahh…wonder what type of year I'm gonna have!" She smiled brightly. "Even though we don't have a class together we still can have lunch together! Let's find a spot for just the two of us. Maybe somewhere like on the roof or in a secret room no one is using yet!" Law chuckled at her excitement. "First we are heading to the assembly. Hopefully it's not as crazy as the one Garp had…" Oichi sighed. "Trust me…nothing will be as exciting as that…"

Sabo getting to the school's gate that lead he large long bridge that leads to the island were the school was. Jess looked around and noticed how many purple school busses where there.

"Great…gotta look at purple here to…I can handle your own weird fascination with the color purple but too much is gonna make me wanna do some painting on my own." Sabo says looking around. "Wonder who I can get to test out the disciplinary system. Luffy is gonna be with Ace so we are gonna get here before he does…hmm…" Sabo says thinking. Jess chucked at him.

Getting the school Sabo found a parking spot, jess right away got out of the car.

"Let's see how this day is gonna play out." She smiled and they held hands as they walk among the students to the school, Jess had her PDA out, the same with Sabo.

Some of the students were standing around talking already forming groups of their own. She sees her friends walking ahead. Reaching the front, Dante was up by the gates telling students to don't forget to their PDA to order to enter the doors of the school and follow to the auditorium.

Dante blew out smoke. "This is already annoying…just follow the person in front of you." He says sighing out. He leans back against the door no longer caring. "Where is Oichi…she better not be late…"

Jess and Sabo enters past Dante. A few minutes later before the bell Oichi and the others came walking you. "Can't believe we actually have to cross a bridge." Ace said in a annoyance. Vivi, Oichi, and Rebecca were looking through their PDA. "Says here all students are to report to the auditorium." Oichi nodded and held hands with Law. "Well lets go! Don't wanna be late and get chewed out."

The walked up to the front doors to see Dante waiting. "Ah…papa is here…hurrah!" Oichi says in a boring voice. "Oichi you were almost late. Inside now…" Oichi sighed. "Yes sir…I hope you aren't like this all the while through school." "Don't worry if you're lucky you will be too busy in your club activities and school work to notice." The group walked in and once the last of the students came in Dante closed the doors and headed off to the assembly.

Getting to the auditorium, the hall was filled with students there were from grand line, shinobi and Celtica. Jess saw Michael and the others. They saw her and waved "jess!" She shouted for her, she smiled and waved back "hey guys!" Sabo frowned dragged her away, jess frowned "why did you pull me away? There my friends …"

"I don't trust them." Sabo says pulling her over to a middle seat.

Oichi and the others walked in and looked around. "Whoa…so many students…new faces and everything…" "Oichi over here!?" Oichi turned to see Nami over near the back. Oichi smiled and walked over to her. "Wonder where Jess is…" Ace walked ahead of them. "Probably with her friends. That's good. It's time for you add more friends to your collection." Ace says poking her. "What's that supposed to mean…" Ace turned around, walking backwards. "I mean it's time for you to branch out! You spend most of your days with Jess so, this year let's branch out! Meet new people, go out to more places, have movie night, and of course go partying in the red district." Oichi pouted and tripped Ace. "We can do all these things but I hope you aren't trying to make me push Jess away." Ace fell on the floor. "See now that would be mean of me." He says rubbing his head. "Everyone know how close you two are so that would be like me asking you to burn your whole yaoi collection." Vivi helped him up. "How about we talk about stuff like that later. It's about to start…"

Oichi and the group walked over to Nami. She had save some back role seats. "About time you guys got here!" Nami says. "Where is Sanji?" Oichi asked. Nami pointed over to Sanji at the front dragging a lost Zoro back to them. "Zoro got lost looking for the place so I sent Sanji to get him. The girls laughed at this.

Jess frowned. "That was uncalled for saying you don't trust my friends…." She sees Oichi and the others and pushed Sabo away and rushed to her hugging her. "Sabo is mean!"

"Well that's what I been trying to tell you but no one seems to listen to me…" Oichi says making Sabo frown. Jess pouted "he pulled me away from Michael and the others! He said he didn't trust them." She looked sadden.

"Sabo it's not a huge deal you know…we are kinda force to get along with everyone that includes Michael. No matter how much of a hunk he turned out to be he's still a friend." Law frowned. "What was that?" "Uh nothing…" Oichi says laughing. "Anyways. Why don't you get to know him before you stop trusting him?" Sabo sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "You make it sound so easy." "It's not easy that's why you gotta try. So please at least try to get along with him." She turned a sad Jess around. "Do you really want Jess to look like this for the rest of the day!?" Sabo froze in place for a second. "….gah…fine….I hate seeing you so freaking sad…fine…I'll be nice to him for today but the moment he makes one move on you I'd done with him."

Jess smiled and hugged him and then see's Michael and Ronnie walk over. Jess smiled "Michael, Ronnie!" They look see then holding hands "hey jess!" Ronnie smiled at her, Michael grinned "to jess and oichi… wow your hair…." He blinked at her, jess giggled "sexy eh!?"

Oichi took her seat next to Law looking away from him. Law was frowning slightly be he keep silent due to him seeing some hand holding between the boys. Michael laughed. "Sure but, I have someone" he held Ronnie's hand more making him smile as he kissed his temple, jess's eyes sparkled.

Oichi snapped a picture on instinct. "Y-You two are dating!?" She says with widen eyes. 'A kiss on the forehead is cute.' She says to herself blushing at them. 'Now if it was a really sexy kiss on the lips then I may have to die today…' She says as images started to come to her mind. Law sighed. Oichi's face was glowing red from her imagination anymore and she could pass out from pure yaoi happiness.

Jess was laughing at her reaction. Ronnie and Michael smiled and nodded, Michael grinned "still have that fascination with yaoi eh?" Jess gasped at him he same with Ronnie.

Oichi shook her head, holding her nose. "Anyways shoo shoo. Go back your seats. I just got Sabo to agree to try and get to know you. I can't take his short answers and glares today and anymore yaoi related stuff is gonna make my head pop."

Michael laughed. "Very well Oichi! See you later Carmel pop!" He took Ronnie's hand and walked away. Jess laughed "I always forgot his nickname for you when we were kids! Carmel Pop!" "Ha-Ha very funny. It would be funnier if I still at Carmel however, my name will forever be…" "Peanut!" Ace and the others yelled out rubbing her head. "I told you guys it was one time! Eating six or seven jars of peanut butter was not a big deal!" Vivi laughed. "Technically you at ten jumbo jars." "In one day." Ace says. "During Lunch time!" Nami says. "Gotta thank Lucci for telling us that in the yearbook. Oh! Robin got in on camera so you can no longer deny it." Ace says laughing. Oichi pouted. "So not fair…anyways go take your seat Jess. We all know Sabo can only take so much so let him talk to Michael for a minute or two before this whole thing starts."

Jess smiles. "of course" She dragged Sabo with her back over by her friends.

Sanji came up with Robin and Franky following him. They took their seats. "While we are waiting let's compare class schedules!" Vivi says taking hers out. "Yeah. That way we wont be that shocked to see who is where." Nami says.

Finding her friends jess smiled. "Hey guys!" Her friends from old wonderstruck school smiled at her "Yo jess!" They say at the same time.

Sabo sighed. Jess smiled. "this is Sabo, my boyfriend"

"Yo…" Sabo says flatly. They smiled at him. "Hello" they said to him. Jess took her seat next Michael as Sabo sat next to her.

Dante and Tsunade walked up the stage area. Behind them was dawn and the teachers. Dante walked up to the podium.

"Every student is here I'm assuming. Good. Stay silent through this and pay attention." He looked to Dawn. "It's all yours…" Dawn smiled and stood up front her seat. She stepped over, nodded her head to Dante who went to his seat. Students were gasping at her beauty.

Ace sighs and leans back in the chair. "If you stay around her long enough she looks like Jess…nothing to be shocked about…" Vivi elbowed him. "Well think about those who hate Jess and never met her mom…" Sanji had hearts around his head. "So beautiful! I need to know her name!" Sanji got up and tried to walked down the walk way. Nami stood up and hit Sanji with her bag, slamming him nearly through the floor. The side they were on were mostly filled with Grand Line students so seeing this made nearly everyone almost busted into laughter but they held it in. They already knew the terror of talking in a student gathering from both Sengoku and Dante. Nami dragged Sanji back to his seat and tossed him on the floor. "I swear I don't even know why I bother dating you sometimes…" She says angrily.

Dawn was wearing Antoinette black bandage mesh dress with black heels. She smiled and looked at the students "welcome to your first year at Réimse Academy" jess sighed in the back "really that outfit…. she's gonna have teen boys go all over her…" she whispered

There were whispers and talk though out the students as some of them looked at Dawn. Some of the boys were staring while some of the girls were frowning slightly. Zoro yawned. "That woman is Jess's mom?" Zoro says leaning back in the chair looking at Oichi. "Yeah…it's not hard to tell Zoro…jeez your idiot…" Zoro chuckled. "Your back talk is getting stronger. We got P.E together again." Oichi smiled. "Yeah I can't wait but now that Mr. Ed and Marco is gone I wonder who is gonna be teaching it…I really don't hope it's Guy from hidden leaf." Nami sighs. "Same here. He is way to loud for me and everything has to do with the spirt of youth or something." Rebecca was looking at her schedule. "Anyone here got Science for first period?" Oichi, Nami, Vivi, and Zoro nodded. "Yeah. Mr. Caesar is gonna be teaching it along with Chemistry." Vivi says. They all groaned. "What a pain in the ass…I'm sure he's gonna be assigning seats to ." Zoro says. "I want a window seat." Oichi says. "I want one near the front." Vivi says. "Such a nerd…sit in the back like the rest of us…" Zoro says. Robin pinched his cheeks. "Careful with your words Zoro. You might hurt someone's feelings." Law sighed out and shush them. "You're gonna get us all in trouble if you keep talking."

Dawn smiled at them "I'm your main principle, Dawn Marie Mikcloud. Imagination is the beginning of creation. You imagine what you desire; you will what you imagine; and at last you create what you will. What the mind of man can conceive and believe, the mind of man can achieve. The only way of finding the limits of the possible is by going beyond them into the impossible. It is hard to fail but it is worse never to have tried to succeed. Look at a day when you are supremely satisfied at the end. It's not a day when you lounge around doing nothing, it's a day you've had everything to do and you've done it. You must be the change you wish to see in the world. When one door of happiness closes, another opens; but often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one which has been opened for us. This school will be a new challenge for you all, here schools coming together as one, unity children. That's the name of our school in, Réimse. Means unity, I expect a good year out of all of you. No fights among anyone, now let's began our new school year you all may head to homerooms, your home room teachers will be outside of the classroom waiting. Have a good day of your first day of school" she stepped away.

There was a round of applause from the students. Some students stood up, some sat. some clapped, some didn't and thus the first day of Réimse began.

When the gathering was done everyone headed out to their home room. "This sucks…why do I have to be in the same home room as you…" Sanji says to Zoro. They were walking behind Nami and Oichi. "You two haven't stopped fussing yet…" Oichi says shaking her head. "It can't be helped. It's like they were made for each other. Zoro and Sanji frowned at Nami's words making them laugh. "Gehehehe." The four stopped when they saw someone in front of them. "Who is that? A teacher?" Nami asked. The person looked over to them. He had a massive build, A crocked nose, a big mouth, long think wooly hair that feel down to the back of his neck and a black scruffy beard around his jawline. He was wearing a white shirt that was rolled up and black pants. He had a bandana sticking out the side of his pants. You could almost see the chest hairs poking out the shirt. It made Oichi and Nami step back a bit. He was holding a jacket in under his arms.

"Gehehehe Good morning students and what's this? Two beautiful ladies I see." He looks Nami and Oichi up and down. "A nice set and body if I do say so myself." Nami and Oichi frowned at his gazing eyes." Sanji and Zoro stepped in front of them. "Alright who the hell are you. If you're a student get ready to get your ass kicked." Zoro says. "…and if you're a teacher get ready to get your ass kicked as well…no one glazes at beautiful women then me!" Sanji says. Oichi looks to Nami who just shook her head. "Just roll with it…"

The man laughed. "My name students is Marshall D. Teach but you can call me Mr. Teach. "I'll be one of the new P.E teachers since old man Newgate retired." He chuckled looked at Nami and Oichi. "I do hope that one of you lovely young ladies are in my class. I man not look it but I'm pretty active." He says smiling. The smile sent chills up all of their spines putting them on guard. "Gehehehehe. No need to be on guard children." His eyes went to Oichi. "Hmmm…You look like Dante's kid…lucky day for me." Oichi frowned. "Yes…lucky day for me…" Oichi's eyes widen slightly as she felt something dark coming from this man. It was different from what she felt before like with Doflamingo." A sweat drop ran down her cheek. Nami and the others must have felt it to. "Why don't you get the hell out of here…teacher or not I'll kick your ass if you lay a finger on them." Zoro says. As they kept looking at Teach it felt like they were being drawn into something dangerous. Teach smirked and then laughed. "Is that so…brat…" He took a step forward. Zoro and Sanji quickly got into a fighting stance. Ready to handle anything that he threw at them.

"Whoa…whoa there! No need for fighting!" The voice from behind them. Nami turned around and sighed in relief. It was Shanks. "Teach you should know better than to scare these children." He placed his hand on Oichi's head who still was looking at Teach. "Look what you have done. You scared her to much. The vice principle won't be to happy about this." Teach laughed. "Gehehe…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare them that much." Zoro and Sanji glared at him. "Now, go on to class children." Shanks says smiling down at Oichi. Oichi looked up to him. His carefree smile was enough to erase that dark feeling she had. Nami grabbed her hand and quickly walked around Teach. "The quicker the better…" They walked away quickly with Zoro and Sanji behind them.

Shanks watch them go before looking at Teach. "Trying to make a move on that girl is going to cause serious trouble. This land is not on Grand Line so there will be no saving you if you take action." Teach chuckled. "I wasn't playing on doing anything. It's only natural for teachers to scare their students." He walked pass Shanks. "Plus, you are right. It would be quite foolish of me to try anything while I'm not on home turf. In due time, though. Gehee…all in due time until all the fun begins."

A hand touched his shoulder making him look, his eyes widen to see Dawn right behind him "Marshall D. Teach, do I need to give you a lesson on respecting girls here at this school?"

"I have no interests in the young lady's here. I was just shaking them up a bit." Dawn narrowed her eyes and her hand squeezed his shoulder not to hard where it could break it and then smiled at him "I think I'll have you be monitored by Abby Ling Chow, another gym teacher that is free during a certain gym class, if I hear one compliant again I'll be coming to visit you personally with Dante behind me. I wonder why my goddaughter trembled when you are near her…. Kept your disgusting perverted shit out of my school Mr. Teach." She removed her hand and walked away.

Shanks chuckled. "Seems like we have quite a fire bird as our boss this year." Teach chuckled and rubbed his shoulder. "An interesting year this will be Gehe."

Jess and Sabo walked in the hallway as they reached Jess's homeroom class, she frowned "I wish we had homeroom together…"

"No biggie. We can still see each other in between classes and lunch." Jess smiled and kissed him back "See you at Lunch…"

"Yeah." "Pick me up for lunch." She giggled and kissed him again, he kissed her again. Students where flushing at them, girls where frowning at her and boys were glaring at Sabo.

"Love you" she giggled "Love you too" Sabo smiled kissing her forehead before walking off. Jess smiled and frowned mentally of him leaving her personal bubble area. She turned to her classroom and stepped in already hearing Oichi's voice from the classroom.

"I-It's not a big deal you know…" Jess heard her say. She opened the door to see Oichi surrounded by three girls. Oichi was very flustered looking down. She was sitting next to the window with Nami in front of her and Zoro behind her. There was a note on the desk in front of Sanji that said reserved for Jess. Jess smiled "thank you sanji" Oichi had her sketch book open already working on a design for an outfit. "Oichiiii it is a big deal! Why didn't you tell us you and Law were dating!?" One of them hugged her. "Awww I think you two make a cute couple! You both are so shy!" "U-Um w-well…" Nami was smiling at her. "Neither one of you could give a proper kiss good bye which I think is adorable!" One of the girls nodded. "Don't worry it will become second nature quicker than you can imagine." Another girl frowned. "He's much more boyfriend material then Kid. I mean Kid isn't a bad guy unless you cross him but I think Law fits your type more." Oichi rubbed her face. This is why she didn't like telling people things like this. It was so embarrassing for her.

Jess watched with a smile on her face.

"Anyways Oichi we heard you couldn't come to school because you were sick with some kind of flu." Oichi nodded. "That sucked. The fashion club was looking forward to that trip to Italy but without you they didn't wanna go." Oichi looked down. "I'm sorry…" The girl who was still hugging Oichi cuddled her in her boobs. "No need to be sorry! You were sick so you couldn't help it. So instead we planned something bigger and better for the club." Oichi looked up at her. "I know it's a few weeks early but all the positions for the fashion club is filled excepted for the head spot. What do you sayyyy…" Oichi blinked. "You still want me in the club?" "Bah! Of course we do!" One of the girls poked the sketch book. "You got really cool designs buttercup and we wanna make them all with you!" Oichi frowned. "Dammit I said it was one time!" The class laughed as she pouted. Oichi crossed her arms. "You eat ten jumbo jars of peanut butter and the whole school gives you names for it."

The classes fill in more. The three girls went to take their seat as the bell for homeroom rings. Zoro groans. "Wake me when this is over." Oichi smiled. "Zoro the homeroom teacher isn't even in here yet…" "Answer for me when she calls my name butter cup." Oichi pouted making him smirk. "I'll remember that when I'm cooking your sea kind meat." Zoro chuckled and leans his head back.

River walked and boys where giving her looks with flushed faces. River smiled at oichi "oichi! Jess!" Jess smiled waved back. Some boys came up to river, she was wearing the blue uniform then the purple. "Hey there your so cute what's your name?" "Yeah what's your name cutie?" Jess shook her head "really hitting on right in front of terry…." She smiled waiting for what would happen.

River was then grabbed and pulled back. "Hmmm…what's this? Pieces of crap trying to hit on my beautiful rose?" The boys froze as Terry stood in front of them. He was wearing a smile but it was cold and dark making the boys back up. Terry placed his hands on both the boy's shoulders making a cold shiver run down their spine. "Lay a hand on my girlfriend and I'll rip you into pieces okay!?" His smile grew wider. "O-Oh okay! We w-were just kidding!? W-we were gonna hit on her honest!" "Y-Yeah w-what he said!" Terry let the guys go and quickly ran back to their seats. "Hahaha you guys are funny. Just don't touch my rose okay!? I'd hate to kill anyone in this room." Terry says smiling brightly.

River giggled and hugged him back. "All yours my body and soul all yours my sexy lion." Jess was smiling "I see the ring on your finger, congrats! Terry get to class."

"Meh. I'll leave when I'm done here." Terry says walking to Oichi. "Oichi!" Terry says smiling. Oichi looked up to him and he placed his forehead on hers. "HeeHee have a good day!" Oichi smiled. "Yeah. You to. Try not to get into any trouble or to over excited." Terry nodded and walked back to River. He snuck a kiss and left for class. River sat down as Sasuke and Naruto walked in and smiled. "Oichi, Jess!" Naruto grinned and sat down near jess.

"Hi Naruto." Oichi says waving to him. Gaara walked in with Shikamaru and Neji. They walked over to Jess. "Hey there Jess! Congrats, Hinata told me." Jess smiled. "Thank you." Some girls looked confused and same with the boys.

Nami stretched and leans back on Oichi's desk. "I wonder who we got for homeroom." "Let's hope it's someone from Hidden Leaf. We already have to deal with Caesar today." Sanji says sighing out.

A certain pink haired walked in making Naruto gasped and stood up fast making people look at him weird.

Oichi gave him a confused look. 'What's his deal.' Jess sighed. "Naruto what is your problem?" Naruto was pointing to the front making everyone look, jess's eyes widen. And sighed "great the banshee is starting this year." Sasuke groaned with annoyance.

Nami looked at them then back to Oichi. "Any clue?" Oichi tapped her head. "I guess you can say they have some sort of history involving an idiot boy who couldn't keep his hands to himself." Zoro looked at Sanji. Sanji frowned at this. "It was me you moss head!" "Oh…you fit the profile so I figured." "Well you thought wrong you idiot! I don't even know her but I wouldn't mind getting friendly with her but that's not the point!" Oichi giggled lightly. "Sanji, your digging yourself into a hole so just keep silent okay?" Sanji had hearts around his head. "Of course! I will be silenced!" Nami shook her head. "I swear…one day I'm gonna figure out why I feel for him in the first place."

Sasuke frowned. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura smiled and skipped over to him "Sasuke!" Naruto frowned, Jess slammed her hand in her table making the students jump and Sakura stopped moving and frowning and went to her knees, Jess stood up "Has my aunts bitch for most of the year and summer must have been torture for you."

The students watched the scene. Whispers started to roll around through the classroom. Oichi was drawing away in her sketch book. "Don't think you will get away for shit this year, stay away from Sasuke he is taken." She grabbed Naruto pushing him into Sasuke. "You even try to break them up I'll gut you." She said with a smile and said back down.

The students turned their heads away from the scene tending to their own. Nami sighed. 'The day has barely started and drama is already filling the classroom. I don't know who that chick is but it's best to get some dirt on her while I can. I feel like I might need it in the future.' "The bell is about to ring and the teacher isn't here yet…" Oichi says leaning back.

Jess sat back down, Shikamaru sighed. "This a bore." Neji shook his head. "Everything is a bore to you." River smiled at everything.

The bell rang and the students took their seats.

Zoro yawned and closed his eyes. Oichi shook her head as she closed her sketch book. Nami sat up straight and fixed her skirt that had gotten twist. 'Let's get the day started finally.' Sanji was finishing up his lollypop.

Kakashi stepped in "well, well looks like I see such familiar faces" students from shinobi frowned "you again?! What are you stalking us Kakashi?" Naruto said with annoyance. Some students chuckled.

Oichi and the other students from Grand Line looked at Kakashi. 'A hidden leaf teacher? Score!' She along with Nami and the others sighed out in relief. Zoro smirked. "So, we only have to deal with one annoying teacher so far." "Maybe…but the way they are looking makes me feel like he might be annoying as well." Sanji says looking around.

Kakashi smiled "stalking you? Never, I was just signed to this class by Dante himself! So then, I'm kakashi Hataki, your home room and math teacher which you will all see me at the end of the day, homeroom is only for 10 minutes then you can go to your next class, so do whatever you want" he sat back in his chair and pulled out a book and started to read it, naruto frowned "you reading make our paradise?!" Students were laughing.

Nami turned around. "Well that was cool. Looks like he's a chill teacher. That means we can think about a strategy for Caesar's class." Oichi nodded. Zoro yawned and opened one eyes. "Are you actually gonna listen in?" Zoro cracked his neck. "Duh. I need to make sure you two aren't gonna use me as a plan this time." Oichi pouted making him frown. "So you were gonna make me do the dirty work!" Oichi held her hands up defensively. "Technically Zoro…you're an idiot…you're bound to work on Caesar's nerves and without Luffy it won't be as affected." Nami says. "Push him to much and he gives up and let us do what we want. Only some close or near Luffy's mind set is good enough to do that." Sanji says. An angry mark appeared on Zoro's head. "Don't compare me to Luffy you shitty cook." A angry mark appeared on Sanji's head. "Oi, what was that you damn moss head." The two glared at each other. "Good while Sanji keeps Zoro focused on him let's work on the operation 'Make Caesar give up on life' plan." Nami says with fire in her eyes.

Jess was looking around and Sakura was staring at sasuke with a stalker look, naruto reached out and grabbed sasuke hand and held it making sasuke smile and held it back. Sakura was frowning at them. Jess sighs mentally 'boring' river was drawing in her notebook, she was drawing of a lion and dragon circling each other.

"Ah! I almost forgot. River." River looked up at her "yeah?" "Your greedy Lion went into my stashes of drawings and wanted me to make you a dress I drew a while back." River's eyes widen "what…?" Oichi opened her book and pulled out a thick sheet of paper and passed it to Jess. "Give that to River please." Jess smiled and took then handing it to river "It's not finished yet. Still needs a color and a design on the dress maybe but, when I asked Terry what would you think of it he got all shy saying he was scared that you would like it. So, I'll do it. What do you think?" River looked at it and flushed "I love it…." Jess smiled "blue, for the color" river nodded and smiled "It was made for Jess at one point but I lost a bit of self confidence in it…" Oichi says blushing slightly. Jess gasped at her "really?" River smiled "thank you Oichi"

"Thank Terry. If he wouldn't have blackmail me into doing this I would have said no." They past the paper back to her. Oichi wrote on the side for the color and placed it in her book. "That Dress was made for you Jess…but at the time I thought you wouldn't like it since it was supposed to give off a princess type look." Jess smiled "it's gorguse, I love it" "I have a whole sketch book of clothes just for you that I always wanted to make you but my skills were…not as good as they are now so I hid them away…until Terry went snooping in my room…" jess frowned 'not good as they use be…?' She flips through and hands Jess a paper. "These were some of the outfits I drew up. I could only draw dresses but I was kinda scared you'd hate them." Jess smiled at her "I could never hate anything you draw" jess looks at them "they are amazing oichi"

Oichi flipped through her book. 'Amazing huh…' She frowned slightly. Nami looked over at them. "Whoa…they weren't kidding that you design well…Hey can I make a request!?" She grabbed Oichi's hand. "A…request?" Nami nodded. "Yeah! For the dance, next month I wanna be a tiger but the stores don't have what I like so can you make it for me? I'll pay for all the materials you would need. Comeee onnnn pleaseee!" Oichi smiled slightly. "S-Sure Nami." Nami smiled. "You're the best Oichi! I want it to be pink with black strips and a cute tail and ears! I can do the make up myself. It's never too late to get an early start you know." Oichi shook her head as Nami started mumbling to herself. "You can't keep that or throw it away if you want. I got so many copies to where it's silly." She says to Jess. Jess shakes her head "oichi will never throw these away, I will keep them!" River chucked

Kakashi stood up "oh yeah forgot to mention, jess, oichi, gaara, river and nami you 4 have to go the principles office after school"

Students were whispering on why jess and river looked confused, gaara sighed.

"Eh!? I haven't even stolen…uh…borrowed someone's lunch money yet!" Nami says groaning out. Oichi sighed. "This better be important…" Sanji had hearts in his eyes. "Don't worry Nami-sawnn I'll gladly take any punishment that you might get!" Zoro sighed. "Can you take the prince of dumbass with you to the office." Once again a glare match started between the two. Jess blinked "teacher what is it about?" Kakashi smiled "something about school board fill in" jess's, gaara's and rivers eyes widen "no way really?" Gases asked Oichi raised her hand quickly. "Can I go ahead and politely decline that offer." Nami looked over to her. "Eh!? Oichi you gotta join with me!" She shakes Oichi. "It sounds boring and taxing. I can be doing a lot more things then talking about the next dance." Nami pouted. "It's more fun than you know!" Oichi groaned out. "I highly doubt…"

Jess smiles "Law is a part of it, he will most likely be apart the council again"

Oichi blushed slightly. "I won't fall for your sweet words Jess. I'm not going." Kakashi sighed "she mentions you would turn it down, however your godmother quote herself. "My little spit fire, if you don't show up I will find you and drag you to my office. Your father will be waiting in there also." Jess was holding in her laugher. "Little spit fire… your nickname from her when we were kids!" "Ugghh…tell the whole world why don't ya Jess…" She puts her head down on the desk. "Gahh…I'm cornered on the first day already…"

Jess smiled. "Oh relax, plus I bet law would be lonely without you there…" She pokes her. "He hardly even paid attention last time right Nami?"

Nami nodded. She rubbed Oichi's head. "He was always in a rush trying to leave the meetings. Maybe with you there it will help his mind focus or…maybe he'll be to focus on you…" She gasps. "OR! Maybe we can finally see Law showing off in front of you!? He's never done that before! That would be some amazing blackmail!" She snickered. Oichi sighed. "It's not like I have a choice here…" She pouted. '…I guess if Law's there…it should be all to bad…maybe…'

With in 10 minutes the bell rang for the next class, kakashi flip the page of his book "head straight to your next class would be your first class of your Normal day see you all for math" jess got up and linked her arms oichi and river "to science!"

Oichi sighs in defeat. They headed to class their next class with Nami and Zoro behind them. Sanji was dragged away by the other students. "Nooo Nami swannnn I don't want to be apart from youuu!" He yelled. Nami ignored him. "I wonder if Caesar is gonna stick with his regular schedule." Zoro yawned. "It wouldn't be all that bad…" "Sitting in order is terrible!" Oichi looked back. "No. I heard he was sitting us by scores." "Scores?" "He might give us a pop quiz and sit us in how we score. In history class that's how Granny Tsuru did. She said it help her with how she teaches or something." Nami smiled. "I had her for English tutoring. I heard she was a strict History teacher." Oichi nodded. "She was but at it was fun in her class as long as you didn't second guess yourself." Zoro yawned. "Whatever…" Oichi rolled her eyes. "You're a swell conversation holder Zoro…"

A few minutes later they reached S-3 Room 103. Some students were already filling in. Oichi, Zoro, and Nami sighed. "Here we go." The group walked in to see Law leaning on the teachers desk. Oichi blinked. "Law!?" Law looked over to her. "Yo. I see you three are in this class huh." Jess smiled "big brother!" River nodded "hello law". "Law what are you doing in here? I thought you had a free period?" Oichi says walking up to him. He placed his chin on her head. "Haa…I do and I was heading to the nurse office to check it out but I was grabbed by Tsunade. She wanted me to help Caesar set up his class." Oichi blushed. She wanted to hug him but the students that were already in class were staring at them. Jess walked to a free seat "comfy chairs" Law looked at her. "Sabo is in your of your classes as assistant as well. Just giving you a heads up. Jess looked confused "wait why…? I've seen his schedule…"

"Go take a seat." Law says removing his chin from her head. Nami wrapped her arm around Oichi. "Gah you need to stop being so cute together!" Oichi looked down trying to calm her heart down. She didn't know Law was gonna to be in one of her classes. Jess sat down 'sabo is gonna be in one of my classes?...'

Jess, River, Oichi, and Nami sat at one of the four seated desk. Zoro was sitting by himself next to them. Nami smirked at Jess. "Sooo Jess…which class do think Sabo is gonna pop up in?" Jess blinked "I don't know…. I'm nervous but excite…" she was flushing. River sat down next to her " I wonder if terry is gonna be forced to join one of my classes" she giggles.

"Knowing Terry he might just cut class all together…" Oichi says rubbing her head. "He'd probably do it during gym if papa isn't watching. Just can't stay away from his sweet Rose." River flushed with a shy smile.

More students started to file in. Sasuke and Naruto walked in with Gaara behind them "I wonder who is our teacher…." Naruto mumbled. Finding a spot they sat down, a boy with faded purple hair with the purple uniform look walked in making Jess smile 'cloud!', she waved at him making him smile and waved back. A woman where a suit walked in and sat in the front. Jess smiled 'must be his sign language teacher'

Law was at the board writing Caesars name. He then wrote his name under his and another name. 'Monet'. Nami looked at the board. "Ahh I see…so Monet is gonna be here as well…" Law walked behind the desk and pulled out two stacks of papers. He then went over to the cabinet and started talking out text books. "So troublesome…" He mumbles as he sits the books on the table. Oichi couldn't help but watch him. She failed to notice that she was getting glares from some of the girls in the class. Nami frowned and glared back at them, making them turn around. Jess shook her head and glared at them to back off Oichi. "Jeez…what's wrong with a girl staring all lovey dovy at her man." She pokes Oichi. "Nami…why are you poking me…I get that enough from Jess already." Oichi says not taking her eyes off Law who was walking back to the front of the room. Nami giggled. Jess giggled and poked Oichi "Your just so pokable Oichi deal with it" Jess pointed to cloud "Its cloud, remember him?"  
Jess giggled and poked Oichi. "Your just so pokable Oichi deal with it" Jess pointed to cloud "Its cloud, remember him?"

Oichi looked at cloud and turned her head slightly. "Uh…yes? I think. Mmm…" She looks at his face more. Cloud turned his head and smiled at Oichi and sighned 'Hey there Oichi' "he said het there Oichi" the woman said front the front of the room, Jess looked at her "Yes I know, I know sign language fluently ma'am" she narrowed her eyes at her and looked away, she looked annoyed.  
"Ah…okay." She blinks again. "Sorry Cloud you'll have to forgive me. My memory isn't quite what it use to be these days. If you give me like…til the rest of the class… I'm sure I can remember you fully…maybe…" Oichi says rubbing her head. Jess sighned for him since his inturpered wasn't looking. He smiled and signed back to Oichi and Jess 'its alright Oichi' Jess smiled "He said its alright" the last bell rang as Sakura stepped him make Sasuke groan with annoyance, Jess sighed "Great banshee is in our class…" Sakura sat near Jess, Oichi and Nami.  
The door opened and a tall man with very long, spiky, dark hair, yellowish eyes walked in frowning. He wore purple lipstick and dark makeup on his eyes. He has a small flat nose and long thin eyebrows. His arms are very thin in comparison with the rest of his body. He was wearing an orange striped shirt with a light blue colored coat over it and white pants. He had a pair of white flats on and a pair of black gloves that had CC on them. Law moved away from his desk and went to sit in an empty chair.

The man walked up to the desk and looked around the classroom. He then smiled. "Good morning class. My name is Caesar Clown. I would prefer you to call me Mr. Caesar since Mr. Clown would sound pretty silly." He pointed over to Law. "This is Trafalgar Law for those who don't know him. I usually have an assistant with me but she has not arrived yet. You can meet her later. Say hello to the class Law." Law was putting on some glasses making some of the girls look dreamy at him. "No thanks." An angry mark appeared on Caesar's face but he laughed it off. "A-Anyways. I want to welcome you to my science class. Over at Grand Line Academy I was the Science teacher and the doctor. Usually I'd have you all sit in order with your last names but I'm starting off the year different. Law the tests."

Nami sighed. "Well I guess you were right Oichi." Oichi nodded. "He must have taken Granny's teachers class."

Law grabbed the first stack of papers and started to pass them out. "This is a small ten question quiz about the basic of Science. Depending on your grades I will sit you accordingly. That way it will help me determine who will be needing the most help. We will take this again at the beginning of the next month to see what you have learned. I wish you much look and it shouldn't take you no longer then at least five or six minutes. The questions are very easy. No cheating either that will give you a automatic zero and I assume you that you do not want a zero in my class. The students in Grand Line can personally tell you from experience." The Grand Line students shiver and gulped.

Law passed by a table of girls. The smiled at him trying to get his attention but he ignored them and move on. It only seem to edge the girls on more. Nami sighed. "What is it with girls when they get ignored they fall more into the guy…" Oichi was twirling her pencil around her finger. 'As long as they don't touch him it should be fine right…but I feel a little edgy…I don't want anyone looking at him in that way but me…' She frowned slightly. Jess again glared at the girls "Knock it off, he will never notice you he has someone" she hissed with a whisper to them and then smiled as Law handed her a test patting her head making her smiles softly. Jess looked at the test and smiled, putting her name on it she right away started to answer the questions.

The girls ignored Jess and they waved at Law. Oichi sighs. "Worried?" Law says giving her a test. "Should I be?" Oichi asks taking the test. Law smirked and thumped her on the forehead. He gave one to Nami and River before moving on. Oichi rubbed her forehead smiling as she started her test. The woman stood up. "Mr. Caesar, I'm Ms. Careama, I'm the deaf interpreter for Cloud Meyers" she smiled at him. she was slim with brown hair and brown eyes.

Caesar was going down his roll list. He had a picture beside the names and checking them off. "I see…" He says kinda ignoring her. He goes by Clouds name and marks something down. "As long as you don't disturb my class do whatever it is you must do." He says. She frowned and sat back down, Naruto looked at the test groaned mentally 'a test?! Oh god what I'm I gonna do?!" Naruto ruffled his hair in frustration. Sasuke was already do his test with ease.

Nami blinked at the test as she turns her over. "That…was surprisingly easy…" She whispers. "If you say so…" Oichi says answering the last few questions. Nami looks over at Zoro who was flipping his paper over he yawned out. Sakura was sitting in front of him looking at him weirdly. Jess turned her test over 'easy' she was smiling. River was already done before anyone else and was meditating with her eyes closed waiting.

A few minutes passed before Caesar clapped his hands. "Times up! See that wasn't to bad. Now everyone passed your test to the person to your right all the way down to the next table beside you." Some of the students groaned slightly as they passed the papers. Oichi took the papers from Zoro while Jess took the papers from Sakura. They passed it to River and Nami and Law came by to collect them. He placed the tests on the desk and grabbed another stack. "Now, while I'm grading these another test is coming around. A get to know you test if you will. There are 20 questions on it so fill it out to your best ability and in detail if you would like. There is a blank spot on the next page if you want to add something that you would like for me to know, that wasn't on a question on the quiz." Law passed the papers out. He then grabbed the science text books and started to pass them out as well.

A knock on the door, made the students look. The door open and Dawn stepped in "Excuse me Mr. Caesar, I don't mean to interrupt your class, I have to go all of Jess's classes. She will be excused for some Science activity's since she is pregnant" half he class gasped in shock. Nami looked shocked. Jess sighed 'great…'

Caesar looked at her. "Of course." Dawn chuckled at him. "Law make sure she listens, I don't wanna here Sabo and is whining in letting his pregnant girlfriend do dangerous activity's at school"

Law had just finish passing out the books and was now sitting down reading a medical book. "Alright." He says turning a page in the book. Dawn nodded to them and smiled at the students "Have a good day children" she left the room. The girls were glaring at Jess making her bang her head slightly "Your pregnant with Sabo's baby?!" a girl shouted "what a slut" another girl whispered. Jess stood up and walked over to the door. "excuse me, I feel sick to my stomach" she left the room.

Nami frowned. "She couldn't just pull him out and tell him that…" She crossed her arms. "The whole school doesn't need to know that…or this will happen…" Oichi also frowned at the girls but before she could say something Caesar walked up to the girl's desk. "Behavior like that won't be tolerated. You get a zero on your test and a trip to the principal's office to tell the her exactly what you did." One of the girl frowned and stood up. "For calling her what she really is!? A slut!?"

Oichi grits her teeth. Nami grabs her arm as she stood up. "Oichi no!" "I dare you to say that again!?" Oichi yelled out. The class looked shocked at her outburst. "I'll say it as many times as I want!? She's sitting here hissing at us for looking at a boy but, she's all knocked up. Why don't you tell your friend to keep her slutty legs closed!" The girl glared at her but Oichi easily returned it. She tried pulling away from Nami but Nami held her back. "Oichi clam down!" Nami says. Law closed his book frowning. Caesar stepped in between the girls. "Enough! You, to the office! Now! You Ms. Yamamoto will head to the office after class! Unless all of you want failing grades in my class!" Oichi snatched away from Nami and ran out of class after Jess.

Oichi was confused by her actions. Usually she would have kept silent when things like that happened but she was unable to keep her anger from blasting out. She was able to keep things in until a certain boiling point but hearing those girls call Jess a slut sent her scale from one to ten quicker than she realized. She could already hear a lecture coming. Oichi sees Jess step into the bathroom quickly.

'There she is!' Stepping in the bathroom she can hear Jess throwing up in the bathroom stall "Stupid morning sickness…" she was throwing up again.

"Jess…you okay?" Oichi asked knocking on the door. Her anger slowly eased away. Jess nodded "Yeah just morning sickness, apart of being pregnant. Why do they call it morning sickness when you get at any fricken time…?" she throw up again.  
Oichi frowned. "You sure you're okay…" Jess stood up and flushed the toilet "I'm fine Oichi… I need some ginger tea…. Shit I forgot my mouthwash…." Jess frowned.

"Where is it at?" Jess chuckled "I have some in my messenger bag with some ginger tea which I can heat up in the science room's Micro wave if Caesar lets me…" Jess frowned…

Oichi rubs her head. "I'll tell River…I'll be going to the office in a bit…" Jess frowned "Why….?" Oichi looked down. "I…snapped at the girl who called you that horrible name…I can usually contain my anger but...all I could think about was slamming her face right through the damn table…" Oichi sighed as she felt her blood boil. "This is a terrible way to start the first day of Caesar's class off…" Jess laughed "Yeah come on lets go to class"  
Jess laughed. "Yeah come on let's go to class." Oichi sighed. "Okay…"

Jess and Oichi walked back to class. When they walked in the girl was gone. Caesar was at his desk grading papers. He turned to looked at both Jess and Oichi. "Ms. Yamamoto. You will receive a zero on your quiz as well." Oichi sighs. "I understand you were upset but behavior like that will not be tolerated. I will not show favoritism on the first day of school. So, grab your things and head to the office please." "Yes sir…" Jess frowned "I'm sorry Oichi" Jess sat down "Sir do you mind I heat up my container of ginger tea so I don't throw up again….?"

Caesar nodded. "Make it quick." Oichi grabbed her things and left for the office. Zoro sat back. "Man that bites…why does Oichi gotta get punished for stick up for a friend?" He asked. Nami was shaking her hand. "I've never seen Oichi that angry before…it was weird." Law was frowning but he reopened his book to read. Between Dawn and Dante there was no way she'd get a zero on the first day. Dawn might do it because she stood up for Jess while Dante would do it because it was stupid reason. 'Although…I'm quite curious…it's very rare for Oichi to blurt her anger out…' He says flipping a page.

Oichi walked down the hall to the office. "A zero…mama is gonna freak…no to mention what papa is gonna do…he'll make me take after school classes to make it up…gahhh…this is so bad…" She reached to the office to hear Dawn yelling. She shiver as she took a seat on the outside of her office.  
"I have the right mind to expel you on the first day!" She yelled at the girls. "Why, oh why did you call my daughter a slut?!"

The girls had their arms crossed. "For being Knocked up…" Dawn's eyes widen "so for being pregnant by her boyfriend she is a slut….?" Dawn said softly in a dark tone.

The girls said nothing. Oichi was rubbing her thumb and index finger together. Dawn sighed sitting back in her chair "Detention for two months for bulling"

"What!? Two months!?" Dawn slammed her hands on the table "You wanna make a month?! Go on keep running your mouth. You three girls disgust me, right on your first day you started to bully and my daughter none the less! Detention after school with Ms. Tsunade, now get the hell out of my office!"

The girls stormed out the office. One of the girls saw Oichi and shot her a glare. Oichi rolled her eyes. The woman behind the counter. "She will see you now Ms. Yamamoto."

Oichi signs and walks into Dawns office and takes a seat in front of her.

Dawn smiled "hey sweetie, what brings you to my office?"

Oichi frowned looking down. "…before we get to that…why did you have to announce Jess's pregnancy in class like that…I wish you would have sent a note or pulled him outside the class room…" Dawn frowned "I was in a hurry sweetie I didn't have time to pull him out" "It wasn't fair to Jess…now those girls and the ones in class are going to spread awful rumors about her…" Dawn frowned "really know…?". Oichi squeezes her fist. "I'm here because of the three girls who just left…without thinking I got angry and blasted out at them for calling Jess that name…I wanted to punch them all in the face…I got a zero on my quiz and sent here because of my actions…" Dawn looked upset "what?". "Usually I can hold in my anger but…" Dawn looked more sadden "Oichi…" Oichi held her head. "…so am I going to be punished now…I would prefer not to be in the same room as those girls…" Oichi says. Dawn stood up "I see, that was uncalled for Mr. Caesar to punish you for no reason, for protecting a friend, going against bulling. I will not have bulling in my school, Oichi sweetie would you like to be apart of known bully program?"  
"A…Program?" Oichi says. Dawn chuckled. "I think you would be good for the it and don't worry about that 0 because it won't happen. you don't deserve to get a 0 for going against bulling, go to your father's office. I have thoughts girls removed from your science class and placed into other science class"

"Papa's…office…" She sighed mentally. She stood up. "Okay…" 'In the end, it's gonna end up with a lecture' She shivered. Her father's lectures were so life threating when it came to her anger. "Where is it? I know he told me but I kinda toned him out…" Dawn smiled "its next to my office" she got up and walked her out her office to his door, she knocked on his door.

"Come in…" Dawn opened the door. "Sorry to bug you Dante but your daughter has something to tell you, if you excuse me I have a science teacher to see before the bell rings." She walked away.

Oichi was looking down. Dante had dropped some paper work. "Sit…" Oichi walked up to the chair and sat down in front of him. "What happened?" "…" "Oichi…I asked a question." "…I…lost my temper when a girl called Jess a slut…" Dante looked at her. "Lost your temper?" He sighed. "Yea…I got a zero on a quiz and was sent here because of it?" Dante stood up and walked to the window. He opened it and pulled out a cigarette. "I'm not to worried about the quiz. I'm sure Dawn is gonna take care of that but for you to lose your temper…that's rare…" Oichi looked down. "Sorry…" "I'll let it go because you were sticking up for Jess but you do realize what will happen if you let your anger fly so easily. I'm sure you don't want to go back to your anger management classes." Oichi shook her head. He walked back over to her and rubbed her head. "Go ahead back to class. Keep your temper in check even if it's in defense. Your negative emotions feds your egos. I know you are aware of Kan and Lusta." Oichi nodded. "Good. They maybe locked but they can still feed and appear for a spilt second or two." "I understand papa." Oichi says. Dante nodded. Oichi got up and headed back to class. "I will be informing your mother about your temper if it happens again." Oichi gulped and nodded as she left out.

Dawn reached Caesar's classroom and knocked on the door.

"Law the door…" Law frowned. "Why do I gotta get it if your right there." "Law!" Caesar called out making the class laugh a bit. Law sighed out. Dawn stepped in walking passed Law who opened the door "Caesar" she gave a dark glare which made Jess put her head down on the table "Shit" she muttered.

"Yes Ms. Principal." Dawn smiled at him "Unfortunately I will not take this outside, students need to hear what I have to say to you" Jess bite her lip not saying anything, River was smiling. The sign interrupter was signing for Cloud.

"As you wish." Dawn smiled. "Do tell me why Oichi Yamamoto was sent to my office?"

Caesar sighed. "Ms. Yamamoto along with the other girls disrupted my class. I am aware of why she did but I still can't let her do or say as she pleases in class. I would have done the same to any of the students in here." Dawn kept smiling at him "Of course I understand, Oichi 0 on her quiz. There is no reason for the 0 and the next time their someone helping someone from bulling you are not to punish them or give them a failing grade, I will not allow bulling in my school. Only punish thoughs who do the bulling to me"

Caesar sighs mentally to himself. 'She sounds like Garp…' "Alright." Dawn smiled and looked at the students. "Tomorrow is Club sign ups, there is a club I'm running off on the side lines, its for against bulling. I hope to see some of you being in my club."

The girls who were in her office earlier rolled their eyes and turned away from her. "You three girls, are removed from the class and going to be put in Mr. Orochimaru's class, I'll pick three form his class and have them fill in their spots."

"Oh you have got to be freaking kidding me!" Dawn narrowed her eyes. "Keep running your mouth young lady and let's see where it gets you, get up the three of you and leave this classroom."

The girl crossed her arms. 'Tisk' The bell rang making students gather there stuff, Dawn was already leaving the room.

"Haa…this is a intense first day…" Nami says. Jess got up and gathered her stuff, River was next to her. "Wanna walk together for social Studies?" Jess sighed and nodded and noticed Oichi step in, Jess smiled and walked over to her hugging her. "I'm so sorry…."

"Eh? For what…I'm the one who lost my temper." For my mom… she should have told him about my pregnancy alone….." "I got a lecture…and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get another one…" Oichi says looking past her at Law who was walking toward them. "At lunch you will. I'll let it go for now." He says pulling her towards him. He wrapped an arm around her. Some of the girls frowned as they saw this. They walked off whispering to each other. "Let's go. I'll walk you to your class." Oichi smiled and nodded. "Alright."

The day went by and it was Phototrophy class for Jess, that's what she was looking forward too. She walked in class feeling good 'my favorite finally' then frowned and her good mood was gone, 'fucken sakura had to be in here…'

Then smiled as she saw Sabo "Sabo!" she skipped over to him hugging him.

"Hey there beautiful." Jess giggled and kissed him. Then she saw Michael, she walked over to him and sat down. "our class is now ruined…" She said glaring at the Sakura, Michael groaned and glared too. "I heard what happen between you and her"

Couple of tables away Sakura laughed at something and then felt glares, she turned her head and saw Jess and Michael glared at her table. "She pisses me off…." Sakura whispered at one of her friends, girlfriend nodded "Yeah… but that boy next to her super cute….!" She was smiling at the boy.

Jess laughed and looked away "Looks like you got a crush already Michael" "I don't care" Michael said with annoyance.

"And here I thought I would get Jess all to myself…" He says pouting.

The bell rang and the teacher came in "alright class welcome to phototrophy, I'm Mr. Karamdemas, now then I see everyone has found their spots... but if you wondering why Sabo is here is because he volunteer to watch over the class" he chuckled "know then, the table you sitting at is your spot for the rest of the school year!" Jess and Michael knuckled knuckles together "Sweet" they said at the same time, Sabo was frowning at them. 'Ugh…such rotten luck…I should have went to another one of classes instead of this one…'

The teacher began to name off students for the other tables, Then the teacher was called for a few minutes "I'll be back, talk among yourselves" Jess closed her eyes to calm herself, Michael then began to slightly bang on the table, Jess listened to it the pounding, it was from a song, she smiled "rise, rebel, Reset" Michael smirked then began to pound the table louder, Jess moved her head back and forth, Michael smiled.

Jess was feeling the song Michael banding on the table starts singing it.

"Perfect Little spouses, Perfect little houses

It's family fun time, let's commit a hate crime

Perfect little spouses in perfect little houses

It's family fun time, let's commit a hate crime

Perfect little spouses in perfect little houses

It's family fun time, let's commit a hate crime

Perfect little spouses in perfect little houses"

Student turned to them. The students smiled that attended wonderstruck smirked and banged on the table with Michael.

"It's family fun time, let's commit a hate crime

If I can't be loved, then I'll be hated

I'm disconnected, I'm uninspired

I'm burning in water, I'm drowning in fire

I'm trapped inside my mind

Beneath these piles of stinking life

You use this abuse to keep me conquered

You're so absurdly common

Vacant faces, brainless strangers

Sputtering, stuttering insect language

I'm the creature you created

Every day I grow jaded, calloused and exasperated

If I'll never be loved, then I'll be hated

I'm one of the freaks, the faggots

The geeks, the savages

Rogues, rebels, dissident devils

Artists, martyrs, infidels

Do we sit still under attack

Or do we start pushing back?

Never back up, never back down and fight"

Sakura was glaring at Jess 'I hate her!'

Sabo signs out and leans back in a free chair beside the desk.

"Rise, rebel, resist

Rise, rebel, make a fist, resist

Rise, rebel, resist

Rise, rebel, make a fist, resist

I'm human pollution, I covet retribution

I'm just a big mistake, a defect you can subjugate

Your ridicule is just typical antics

Spineless, mindless, tragic, fanatic

Puritan, bigot, lunatic, hypocrite

To save my soul from disaster

Self-destruction could be the answer

If I'll never be loved, then I'll be hated

I'm one of the freaks, the faggots

The geeks, the savages

Rogues, rebels, dissident devils

Artists, martyrs, infidels

Do we sit still under attack

Or do we start pushing back?

Never back up, never back down and fight

Rise, rebel, resist

Rise, rebel, make a fist, resist

Rise, rebel, resist

Rise, rebel, make a fist, resist

Masochistic, so sadistic

All they see is another statistic

Maybe I'm a misfit, maybe I'm different

It will never be an average existence

Masochistic, so sadistic

All they see is another statistic

If I can't be loved, then I'll be hated

It's family fun time, let's commit a hate crime

War, war

Rise, rebel, resist

Rise, rebel, make a fist, resist

Rise, rebel, resist

Rise, rebel, make a fist, resist

We are the freaks, the faggots

The geeks, the savages

Rogues, rebels, dissident devils

Artists, martyrs, infidels

Do we sit still under attack

Or do we start pushing back?

Never back up, never back down and fight

War, war, Resist" Michael stopped banging on the table "That was fucken awesome!" Michael smirked, Jess smiled "I feel better know, thanks Michael" Sabo stared at Jess the whole time she was singing, hitting every note right scream perfectly… "you scream really good… I can never get enough of it" Sabo said to Jess with smirk, Michael looked at him "oh?" Jess flushed... rather shyly to Sabo.

Jess looked at Michael "So you gonna be in my gym class which is after this class?" Michael nodded his head "yeah!" "sweet" Jess smiled. Sabo was frowning once again. Jess looked at him "Whats wrong with you….?" Michael looked at him.

"What do you think…" Jess frowned "Sabo love, Michael has a boyfriend. He is happily with someone, stop that…." Michael put his hands up "Yo man, I don't get me wrong Jess is gorgeous but my chance with her was a no since you came into her life so I gave it up and I'm with Ronnie happily… I just see her as a friend" Jess smiled "Awww!"

Sabo crossed his arms still frowning. The Teacher came back "Alright, I was planning on having you all make a homemade box cam but… I left all the stuff at home so tomorrow we will begin to make them but for now I will show you what I'm talking about" he turned around and walked over to the shelve and grabbed a black box.

He held it up "The pinhole box cam is the first lesson we are gonna be doing for this class, making them isn't that hard"

"Know then" he walked over to table one and handed it to Jess "Jessica, pass it around and I will write on the board what you need"

Jess looked at it "Kool" looking at it every way, then gave it to Michael taking out his notebook watching the teacher wright down on the white board.

Cardboard box

Empty soda or can

Black Duct tape Or Flat black spray paint

Box knife, razor blade, X-Acto knife, etc.

Scissors

Fine grit sandpaper

Hobby drill (or small needle)

Darkroom and photo paper

"Know then making it not hard like I said, The first thing you need to do is size your box. Two of the dimensions will be determined by your film/paper size. For now, we are going with an 8×10, and I found a box exactly 8×10. On one side (and I have to trim my paper to make it fit, which is okay to do). You can also oversize the box, it won't hurt anything. Another good option for paper negative shooters is the 5×7 since it's a standard paper size. And 4×5 can be done by cutting an 8×10 into quarters.

Next, you will want to figure out a reasonable focal length. If you're used to thinking in 35mm numbers, use this chart to convert a focal length to your chosen format — just pick your format at the top, run down the column until you find a full-frame focal length you want, and shoot over to the far left to see the actual focal length. This will tell you the approximate dimension for the depth of your box. My box turned out to be 240mm (9.5″) which equates to approximately 35mm focal length on a full frame camera. Just remember, shorter box = wide angle, longer box = telephoto.

Now that you have your focal length, you can size your pinhole with this very handy pinhole calculator" He held it up.

"Right now, this will tell you how big to make your pinhole so you can get the correct drill bit or needle size. Most of us should be in the .3mm to .7mm range unless you are doing some extreme focal lengths or format sizes. Pinhole size is important for these large format cameras, so plan it out!" the students were taking notes.

The teacher continued "STEP 2: Paint the Box, this is not totally necessary, but it can't really hurt (unless you pick a glossy white paint). Painting the inside of the box in flat black will keep any stray light from bouncing around in there. It's similar to using a lens hood — you should get better contrast and clarity on your exposure. STEP 3: Make the Lens

Grab an empty soda can and chop the top and bottom off with a small knife — just do not cut your fingers off" The students chuckled

"you will need those to finish the camera. Now take a pair of scissors and cut down the length of the tube-o-metal. Cut off a square(ish) chunk and trim off the ragged edges you made with the small knife.

There is your blank lens.

Sand that puppy down on both sides to get rid of any paint or coating. Keep sanding if you want to thin it out, but you shouldn't need to go too far since our pinholes are fairly large — it's the smaller format pinholes that need to be ridiculously thin for good results.

Flatten out your lens and drill or punch your pinhole with the appropriately sized tool (you planned ahead, right?). I picked up a range of hobby drills from #74 to #78 along with a nifty little spiral hand drill. I just set the metal on an eraser and drilled very lightly through it into the eraser. I would definitely recommend using these drills — they make nice round holes with very little punch-through"

Finished explaining "well then, tomorrow you will make your cams and I will pair you up of two from your table"

Jess smiled "Sweet I guess where partners Michael" Michael grinned "Awesome sauce!"

Over in Art class Vivi and the other students were watching Oichi draw out an outfit on a large scale paper. It ran from one desk to the other. She had her head phones on as she drew. "Whoa…she's really good." Vivi nodded. "Yes, but you should see it when she makes it. She makes a lot of really cute things!" Oichi was into her music as she continued to draw. She was stressed out from earlier so she was happy when she the teacher let them just draw today. She sighed out at a dress she was drawing. The others surrounded her as she finally finished She took her head phones out. "What are you going to color it?" "Make it pink!" "No make it light green with black outline." "Oh, that doesn't sound to bad!" "Give it spikes!" "For a dress!?" "A battle dress duh!" Oichi laughed. "Hearing them discuss what they should do with her drawing had always been fun. They gave her such wild ideas. "Give it a poke-a-dot look!" "Can you draw like little fishys with crowns and wings?" "What the hell have you been smoking?" "Make it a tail and ears with it!" Oichi smiled as she started writing the ideas down in a notebook. "You're writing them down!?" Vivi says. "Yeah, everyone is giving me awesome ideas. I can't fit them all on a dress but that I can make outfits that match the idea." Vivi smiled. "You looked like you were in a bad mood when you came in. I'm happy that your all sunshine's now!" Oichi smiled. "Yeah…for the most part. I'll rather wait for gym class though. I need to let off some major steam."

Photography class ended and jess was being walked to gym by Sabo holding hands, she smiled "your jealously is so cute"

"I wouldn't have to be so jealous if every boy here stop, looking, talking, and touching you." Sabo says glaring at a few boys as they passed. Jess giggled "you know you're my only one"

"I know but it still pisses me off." Reaching the gym jess was about to go inside when Sabo pulled her back to him holding her making girls and boys glare at them. Jess smiled softly. "What the matter him?" "Just making sure they know your mine." Jess giggled "you know some girls called me a slut today because I'm pregnant with your baby…"

Sabo sighed. "It's only the first day of school…and your already become the center of attention." Jess frowned and noticed the girls walking down the hall. "There walking this way now." The girls looked at her and narrowed her eyes "slut" they muttered to jess. Jess sighed and back away knowing Sabo will handle it "see you at lunch" she walked in the gym.

They girls were about to walk into gym when Sabo stopped them. "Move out our way." "No. You're going to the office." "The hell we are! Mad because we called your girlfriend a slut!" "You got some big mouths. I'm assuming since you called Jess a slut then you got sent to the office. Since your still calling her a slut why don't we make another trip." The girl rolled her eyes. "Ha! I'm sure the apple doesn't fall to the tree when it comes to her family anyway." Sabo narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed her by the wrist. "Why don't you come say that to her now." Sabo says. He grabbed the other two girls and dragged them to the office.

Dawn was in her office typing in her laptop, when her door was busted open. She looked up, seeing Sabo pulling three girls in.

"Knock, Knock!" Sabo says pushing the girls in. "I think you're familiar with these three." Dawn sighed. "what's the meaning of this?"

The girls frowned and looked down. Sabo had his hands in his pocket. "Don't wanna talk anymore? Then I'll be happy to do it for you. On top of calling Jess a slut you also went on to say and I quote. 'I'm sure the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree when it comes to her family anyways.'" The girl shot a glare at him. Dawn narrowed her eyes at the girls. "I have been with only one man in my life and that was Jess's father may he Rest In Peace…. Suspended for couple of days. Gather your stuff from your locker and leave my school, there's no room for you three here, ahh Frank is here, frank!" Frank stepped in "yes? "escort these girls out of my school" Dawn sighed went back at typing "Sabo go to class"

"Ok…" He says turning around and heading out. The girls frowned as they were escorted out. "That's fine with me…I didn't want to come to this crappy school anyways…" The girl whispers.

In the girl's gym locker room, Jess was sitting next to Oichi, River, Hinata and Nami. Jess was in a pair of active gym Black capris and a purple Nikey tank top with a black nikey sports bra under the tank top and purple and gray nikey workout shoes.

Oichi was putting her hair up in a ponytail. She was wearing black yoga pants with a black sports bra on. She grabbed her red Nikey T-shirt. Nami smiled and walked over to her. "Hey Oichi! You are really filling out now." Oichi blushed and covered herself. "D-Don't say something like that." Nami giggled and hugged her. "I can't help it! Look at you! Your growing from cute to sexy!" "N-Nami!" Jess giggled "yes she has"

Nami giggled until one of hands brushed crossed one of Oichi's scars on her side. She looked down and rubbed her side. "You still bare this scars from that time…" Nami looked down sadly. "Nami…" "If we wouldn't have gone home to change…we would have made it home early and maybe avoid that alley…if I would have been better at protecting myself then…" Oichi turned around and hugged her. "It's okay Nami really. They don't hurt or anything. I don't blame anyone for what happened so let's put the past behind us okay? Plus, since then you've been taking those defensive classes with Mihawk and Shanks. I bet your much stronger then me and Rebecca now!" Nami smiled slightly and hugged her back. "You're too sweet Oichi. Let's finish getting ready."

After getting ready, they stepped out of the girls locker to come to face with a Teach. Jess narrowed her eyes at him.

Oichi eyes widen as Nami pulled her close to her. Teach smiled at them. "Just make sure everyone was out the locker room." Nami shot a glare at him. "I'm sure you were Mr. Teach." "Gehehe…" Suddenly Teach was pulled away from them. "I guess you forgot what our beautiful principal said this morning." Nami smiled. "Shanks!" Shanks smiled as he dragged Teach away from him. "Sorry about him ladies please go ahead to the gym." Jess was narrowing her eyes at at Teach.

As they passed him Shanks patted Oichi on the head. "Your father had me assigned to this class for a while. So, you don't have to worry about him." Oichi nodded as she followed Nami and the others. Jess sighed "ignore that private teacher" River nodded "yeah, he reads creep all over him. Has a ninja I can sense it big time"

Oichi looked back to see Shanks chewing Teach out. The air around Teach made her uncomfortable just like this morning. Nami grabbed her hand. "It's okay Oichi. With Shanks here he won't make a move on us like this morning." Oichi nodded. Plus, Zoro is your gym partner as always right." She stuck her tongue out. "He might be an idiot but he's got a scene of when something isn't right. If Teach comes anywhere near you he'll knock his socks off. Even if he's a teacher." Oichi smiled. "L-Let's hope it doesn't come to that.

Mr. teach was back over by the students. "Good evening students! I'm one of your P.E teachers. Mr. Teach. I may not look like it but I'm plenty of active! My I see we have very cute girls here today! Don't worry I'm make sure you all get the right exercise for your bodies." "Mr. Teach, I would advise you to keep you dirty thoughts to yourself." They look to see a gorgeous woman with look black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black Nikey tank top and blank yoga capris and was barefooted. She had a whistle around her neck and a clip board in her hand.

Jess's and Oichi's eyes widen and did a martial arts bow to her "hello sensei"

The students blinked at this. She smiled at them and then to everyone else. "Hello class I'm Abby Ling Chow, a gym teacher from the wonderstruck schools, I'm one the top 10 martial arts masters, I use to be Jess and Oichi's personal martial arts teacher."

Zoro nudged Oichi. "Ho? You know martial arts?" Oichi pouted. "Idiot I've told you that before." "How come you don't use it?" Nami asked from behind her. "I don't use it for violence if I don't have to. I use to it defend myself and that's it." Zoro smirks. "Is that so…wanna spar?" Nami hit him in the back of the head. "Don't be an idiot, idiot." Zoro shrugs. "Just asking…" Oichi shook her head.

Shanks walked up pushing Teach out the way. "I'll be a stand in from time to time. My name is Shanks no Mr. or no Sir just Shanks will do just fine. Also, if anyone has a complaint about Mr. Teach over here let me know."

Abby smiled "know then! Since jess your pregnant I was told by your mother and law to not let you do any gym actives but too bad for them because the only gym actives you can while pregnant is yoga, swimming and the special course of health class!" Jess smiled "good I get to do some gym instead of sitting it out"

Zoro stretched his arms. "So, what are we going to be doing today? When the old man was teaching, he let us have a free day or whatever. I just want something to get my blood pumping." Oichi smiled and nodded. "Same here. I've been having a crappy day today. I'd like to get some stress off if I don't I might end up eating a whole bunch." Nami sighed. "I would rather sit down and do nothing…" Shanks looked around. "One moment…we are missing a few students…" He went into the boys locker room. There was silence for a moment until they heard yelling.

Jess and river looked "what the fuck was that?"

Oichi looked at the locker room in confusing. "W-What happened?" Zoro rubbed his chin. "That scream sounds familiar…" Suddenly Luffy comes crashing out the door covered in hot water. He fell to the floor along with Usopp. Shanks laughed. "That was a good prank but it will take more than that to work on me." He grabbed Luffy and Usopp and dragged them to the group. "Haa…Luffy is in our group to?" Nami says. Oichi and Zoro were laughing at them. Jess was laughing "little brother !"

Abby tapped her foot "boys get your butts over here!" Luffy and Usopp walked over to them. "Darn it Shanks I'm gonna prank you this year!" Shanks. "Just try it. I will be here to watch you fail just like last year." Abby smiled. "Well let's start off with laps! 2 laps! Jess I'm afraid you have to sit it out" jess groans and walked to the bleachers and sat down.

Abby blew her whistle right away "get a move on!"

Oichi and Zoro were running beside each other. Nami was beside Luffy and strangely Usopp was in front of them. "When did he…" Usopp was laughing. "Hahaha! I the great Usopp will now beat you four and you shall be my servants until the end of time muhahaha!" "What!?" They yelled. An angry mark appeared on all their heads. "N-No! There is no way I'm gonna let Usopp beat me in running!" Oichi says as she started to pick up speed. "I refuse to do anything Usopp tell me to do!" Zoro says running after her. "Never in a million years!" Nami says. Luffy was laughing as they chased after Usopp.

Jess was watching them. Jess giggled She then felt someone sit beside her. "Hiya Jess!" Terry smiled. Jess smiled "Terry! Hey". Terry laughed. "My class is right outside doing some boring experiment on photosynthesis so I snuck in here to see River! Hahaha!"

River was out running everyone, jess was smiling "your rose is out running everyone"

Terry laughed. "Of course she is. Don't know anyone who can out run her but it looks like Oichi and her friends are focus on chasing after the long nose over there. Hahaha he's got a funny nose." Terry says laughing. Terry then stood up. "River I love you!" He yelled out making most of the students look at him. Jess was laughing river appeared in front of boy with a smirk "love you too baby" she waved at Terry before running off. Shanks laughed. "Dante told me he would be here. Haha What an active kid he is" At the moment Oichi and the others were indeed focus on Usopp. "How can he be so freaking fast!" Nami yelled. Oichi and Zoro were slightly passing him. "Aint no way we're losing to you!" They both yelled passing him. Terry waved at River. "You look so cute when you're running River!" Terry yelled out again. Jess giggled "heheh yeah river!" River finished her two laps before anyone else. Abby sighed "go join jess on the bleaches river" river giggled and skipped over jumping on terry.

(Others part)

"Haha!" Terry says hugging her. "I never knew school was so much fun!" Terry says. "Hey Hey! You saw the dress!? I figured Oichi would show it to you cuz I was too scared to show ya…" A slightly blush ran across his face. "Um…did…you like it?" River kissed him "I love it!" Jess was smiling "you tow make the prefect couple"

Terry smiled and snuggled into her hair. River giggled. "You and Sabo make a prefect couple too." Jess flushed. "You think so?" River nodded. "Yeah." Terry looked up to see Teach watching the students run. Terry's eyes narrowed. River felt his grip grow tighter around her. Jess looked R him "terry?" River frowned "lion? What's the matter?" Terry's carefree smile was disappearing the more Terry looked at Teach. "That man…he's dangerous…Uncle said that was a teacher here that spooked Oichi…I'm guessing that's him."

Jess and river both glared daggers at him.

Oichi and Zoro finished their 2nd lap with Nami and Luffy close behind. Usopp traveled in behind him. "T-The great Usopp…accepts defeated…" Usopp says out of breath. "Oh right!" Oichi says high fiving Nami. "No Usopp slaves!" Luffy says jumping around. They laughed as Usopp fell to the floor. "I say that was a nice warm up!" Oichi says. Zoro frowned. "Meh…the old man had us running all class period." "I don't think you can consider that a warm up…" Nami says.

Jess was glaring more at Teach her anger made River and Terry gasp slightly as Teach was suddenly pushed down the gym alway from the students. Students were gasping, river stood up "jess of sabo found out you used your" jess looked down "sorry I felt anger for him and hatred for him… I don't want him in here…."

"Good Grief…" Shanks says. He walks over to Teach. "Eh…what was that about?" Nami says. Oichi frowns and looks over to Jess. Then spots Terry. "Terry? Why is he here…" The students stopped to watch Shanks check on Teach. "What just happened?" A student asks. "No clue he was just sent flying back…" "That's weird…maybe he slipped on something…?"

Jess stood up only to feel light headed, she frowned everything was getting dizzy and she feel forward only for terry to catch her. River's eyes widen. "Abby! Jess fainted!"

The students looked there way. Oichi frowned as she quickly raced over there. "Jess! Terry take her to the nurse now!" Oichi yelled. Terry nodded. "S-Sorry Ms. Abby I'll be taking Jess!" Terry quickly left the gym and headed to the nurse's office with Oichi after him.

Terry and Oichi ran to the nurses office. 'Dammit Jess…what did you do…' Oichi says. "Hey is Law in the office?" "No…he has English right now. Let's hope someone else is in there." Oichi frowned. "What the hell happened Terry!" Oichi yelled out in anger. "I don't know! I told her that big guy was the one who spooked you earlier and the next thing I know the guy is being thrown back. Jess stands up and then she passed out. I'm an awesome at what I do but I don't know what happened okay and calm down. She just passed out." Oichi looked down as they got to the nurses. Oichi opened the door to see the room opened. "Shit…Terry lay her on the bed." Terry nodded and placed her on the bed. "Haa…this is the worse timing ever for him to actually have a class…" Oichi says looking around the office.

Jess was laying there unconscious terry looked at her and she was sweating and looked slightly flushed. "Oichi what do we do? I mean you're dating a student doctor, aren't you?" Oichi was already on the phone. "Shut up Terry…wet a rag and place it on her head. Make sure you ring it out." Terry nodded. "I'm trying to get up with Auntie and ask her where the main nurse is but the line is busy…or at least tell Law to come down to the nurse…" Terry wet a rag and placed it on Jess head. "Now what?" "Keep an eye on her."

Jess started to breath heavily. "Sabo…." She breathed out, she was still unconscious. "Oichi…" "Ah…Auntie thank goodness…I would have called papa but he has a habit of not picking up the phone." "Oichi sweetie, do tell why you calling me in the middle of your gym class?". "Well… Jess passed out in gym class today and there is no one in here so can you call for the head nurse or Law or someone!" "What?! How did she faint?!" "I don't know what happened…she just passed out…and I'm at a lost at what to do here..." "I'll call law and sabo out class and head for the nurses office"

She hangs up. "Well Auntie, Sabo, and Law are on their way here…" Oichi says looking down. Terry smiles "Eh that's…" Suddenly Oichi kicks a bed into the wall. Terry blinks. "Oichi…calm down. She's gonna be okay. If you keep it up your fever is gonna come up…" Oichi frowns. "This is the crappest day in the history of crappy days…I just wanna punch the wall…" Terry grabbed her. "Okay your staring to act like auntie and I admit that scares me a bit. Don't make me have to force you to sit down…" Terry says smiling. Oichi pulled away from him. "I'm calm…" "Well you're not acting like it…" Oichi turned from him. "Just go keep your eyes on Jess…" Terry sighs out. "I don't know who is more troublesome sometimes…"

In a few minutes sabo burst into the nurses office pissed as hell with a worried law.

Seeing Jess, Sabo glared at Terry. Terry sighs out. 'As always…he's prepared to swing and anyone.' Sabo quickly reached out to grabbed him but Terry grabbed his hand, pulled him close enough to swipe his feet from under him. Sabo fell to the floor and looked up to see Terry's eyes turned yellow freezing Sabo in place. "Calm down Sabo…before you go screaming at anyone we don't know what happened. She passed out in gym class and that's all me or Oichi know. So much as yell at Oichi and there will be hell to pay." Sabo grit his teeth. "Fine. Whatever! Just get off!" Terrys eyes went back to normal and he helped Sabo up.

He quickly went to Jess side. Law was already checking her out. He sighs out. "This is why I told her to take it easy…" Sabo frowns as he grabs her hand. "Jess…" Oichi was standing in front of the window. River appeared in the room. "She was… I think what Terry said about the gym Teach set her off and used her telekinesis…."

Sabo frowned. "She used it…dammit Jessica…" Dawn stepped. "Law check the baby… aurora lend us ultrasound tablet with the wand." She stepped over to jess and frowned. "explain again how she end up using her telekinesis on a teacher?"

Terry was over by Oichi rubbing her head. "Telekinesis? I guess that explains why he flew across the room…I told her the big guy in their gym class was dangerous and that he was the one who spooked Oichi this morning. Next thing I know the guy is sent flying away."

Dawn sighed. "Crap… I guess I have to remove him from their gym class have him go teach some other gym class I don't want this to happen again."

"Telekinesis huh…well I shouldn't be surprise I guess…" Terry says. He was still rubbing Oichi's head. 'Always doing something to put yourself in harm's way…knowing damn well you have a baby on the way now…' Oichi says to herself. Law was already looking for the tablet and found it in drawer. He picked it up with the wand and lube he stepped over to her sitting down next to her. They all watched him as he turned it on and lifted jess tummy, he squeezed the gel on her tummy making her jump in her sleep. Dawn chucked "cute"

Sabo squeezed her hand. 'Just wait till we get home…I'm gonna give you an ear full…' Terry sighs mentally. 'So much tension in the air…you two sure do know how to make people worry…'

Law moved around the wand and found the fetus, he looked at it and smiled "everything is good, the fetus is not any danger" River smiled "good" Dawn relaxed and looked at the baby "so excited…"

Terry leans in on Oichi. "Hehe see everything is fine just like I told you." "Yeah…" Terry sighs and ruffles her head. "Your just like auntie in every way." He smiles. 'I understand though silly cousin.'

Jess's eyes fluttered open. "what the …?" She saw Law first and blinked at him. "Law what's going…" She stopped felt her hand being squeezed and looked see a worried and pissed Sabo looking at her, she frowned. "Sabo …?"

Sabo didn't say anything. Dawn smiled. "Sweetheart I'm thrilled you're okay… I'm just happy you didn't get hurt, River, Oichi, Terry head back to gym I will walk with you. I have someone to talk to anyways." She walked to the door, "Law she excused from gym for two days, do you think that be best?"

"I'd rather have her be excused for the whole class if possible if this keeps happening but for now Two days should do." She smiled and walked out. With the other three following her. Jess looked at Sabo more. "I'm sorry…"

Law got up and started to put everything away. Sabo grit his teeth. "What the hell Jessica! You know damn well you can't be doing shit like that while you're pregnant!" Jess frowned "something came over me, I felt anger from what Terry said.." "I don't care!" Law looked at him. "I don't care about the fact that you were angry that Oichi was shook up. The bastard didn't touch her nor come near her anymore. Oichi is just as freaking pissed as I am! Not only are you hurting yourself your hurting our baby dammit!" Jess looked and sniffed "I know.." "Think about not only you but this baby as well! I don't want to lose another one!" Sabo says as tears started falling down his cheeks. Jess looked at him shocked 'tearing…'. "Even now…it still painful to think about it…I don't want to lose our baby again…I don't want to go through that pain…so please…don't ever do something like this to but yourself in harms way…" jess reached out and gently cupped his cheek "I love you, I promise I won't do it again"

Reaching the gym, dawn stepped in with Oichi, River, and Terry. A game of dodge ball was going on, dawn looked to see Teach watching a girl jump out of if the away, dawn narrowed and see him hid a small lick to his lips. Dawn smiled "Abby! I have brought back Oichi and Terry! Terry why don't you just join this gym class for the rest of the hour?"

"Eh? Sure. I don't mind." Abby blew her whistle. "Oichi get in Nami's team! Terry Zorro's team! River nami's team!" The girls were grinning and some of the boys were groaning. "We already lost now!" They wined "chop chop everybody! Boys vs girls!"

Zoro looked at Oichi. 'She's in a bad mood.' He then smirks. 'A bad mood Oichi makes a good challenge for me.' Dawn looked at Teach more. "Teach get over here please"

Teach chuckled and walked over to her. "What can I do ya for?" Dawn grips his chin in a fast motion making his eyes widen "I thought I told you to keep your disgusting perverted shit out my school, it is disrespectful and unprofessional for a teacher like yourself to pray on students!" She snapped making all the students to look at her and causing luffy to get hit in the face with a dodge ball.

The students busted into laughter. As Luffy feel to the floor with the ball in his face. Usopp was on the floor laughing. Zoro had his hand covering his mouth. "T-That hurt…" Luffy says pouting and grabbing the ball. Shanks was on the ground in tears laughing at Luffy.

Teach looked at Dawn. "I wasn't going to pray on any students miss. Simply judging which activity will fit each person." Dawn narrowed her eyes more "you think I'm gonna fall for your shit? I saw you licking your lips looking at a girl! You think you come to my school, bring your perverted shit and spooking my god daughter and praying on girls of the school you have another trying coming, why don't you head to dantes office, I'm sick of you" she let him go as he fell from strength she had "you are moved to gym class B-4 the gym class after lunch, I heard it's an all boys one that Gai teaches with the upper class students. Have fun with it" she walks away. "Shanks make sure he gets to dantes office and then come back here to help Abby"

"Oh my…" Shanks says whipping a tear from his eyes. "Looks like I made a promotion in one day. Lucky me." He caught a flying ball that was coming toward him. Luffy blinked at him. Shanks chuckled. "You gotta do better than that Luffy." Shanks says handing the ball off to a student. He walked towards Teach who was wiping himself off. Shanks chuckled. "I told you before…you can't do things like that while you're here. This school and it's students are no longer on Grand Line land. The things you do wont work here and now you have to face the wrath of Dante. Haha He's already in a bad mood. Keep it up and you wont be working here for very long." Teach chuckled. "I can walk there myself. I've always wanted how he looked when he was in a bad mood." He turned around and left as Shanks shook his head. He caught a ball that was flying toward him and threw it back. It hit Luffy in the face once more sending him falling to the floor. The students laughed. "I told you Luffy it's to early for you to try to get one over on me."

Dante was sitting on the window steal smoking when his door opened. Teach walked in smiling. "Hey boss man…ack!" Teach ducks down just in time to see a knife flying barley past his face. The knife stuck to the wall. Teach looked at before looking back to see Dante towering over him. "How did you…but you were…" Dante was glaring down at him with a cold glare. Teach gulped and chuckled nervously. "Teach…" Teach eyes widen as he felt the pain of having his throat cut. His hand went to his neck but he felt nothing. "What the hell…" Dante walked past him and grabbed the knife out the wall. He then head to his desk. "Have a seat…" Teach looked at Dante. 'Just a few seconds ago…I felt my him cut me but…'

Teach got up and sat down in front of Dante. "S-so boss man. I was told to come here because" "Of your disgusting habit…we talked about this before you were hired here Teach…that type of shit doesn't fly in this school. You might have been able to do whatever it is you wanted to do in Grand Line but I assure you try something like that again and I'll personally make sure that you will regret it." Teach chuckled. "Is that a threat?" "No. It's a warning." Teach chuckled as Dante got up and walked back to the window. Teach also got up and headed to the door. "Nice speaking to ya Boss man." "Oh? Teach…one more thing…" Teach looked back. "Yeah? What is…" The moment Teach turned around he felt breath leave his body. It felt like something had taken a hold of him and was slowly squeezing the life out of him. Teach was stuck in Dante's gaze. There was nothing but a murderous intent coming from him. "If you ever come near my daughter again, even look in her general direction, you won't have to worry about having a job anymore. In fact, don't worry about the next day because I promise, you wont be alive to see it…" Teach gulped and chuckled nervously. "Another…warning…Ack…" He fell to his knees as the feeling of being strangled tighter around him. "No…that…was a threat…now get out of my office and make sure you knock neck time." Dante looked out to the window and Teach felt lighter.

'What kind of…' Teach got up and stumbled towards the door. He closed it and walked a few feet down before sliding down the lockers. He broke out into a cold sweat. 'What kind of man is Dante…' He heard footsteps come to him. He looked to see Mihawk walking. "Mihawk…" Teach says. Mihawk stopped and looked down at Teach. His sharp yellow eyes, that were like a hawk, pierced right through him. "I see…you must have been talking to Dante. That was very bad timing for you. I heard he was in a bad mood today." Teach got up. "No, you should sit and calm your thoughts. A feel his murderous intent still wrapped around you. It's best if you just sit here for a few hours. If you don't you might end up getting yourself killed." He walked off, heading to Dante's office.

Back in nurse's office, Jess and Sabo were laying down on the bed cuddling, Law alright left leaving Sabo and Jess alone. Jess stroked his hair, Sabo was still sniffing in her chest "Sabo… I'm sorry… I'm I gonna be punished when we get home… after school?"

"No…I think you had enough for today…" Sabo says wiping his eyes. Jess kissed his forehead "come on we need to get up, I wanna change out of these gym clothes… we can use the back entrance to the girls locker room"

"Alright…and you better not tell anyone about me crying…" Jess giggled as Sabo helped her up and they both left the room to head for the back entrance to the girls locker room.

In the gym, River was dodging every ball, catching ever ball. Her and Oichi where only two left standing while there was Terry, Zorro and Luffy left. River had a ball in her hand smirking "I'm gonna hit you Out baby!"

Terry smiled. "I'd love to be hit by you anytime of any day! Do I get a reward for letting you hit me!?" River smirked "oh what kind of reward?!" "I would like the reward to have something dealing with all our clothes coming off!" River giggled "oh I think I would let you do a certain part of my body…"

Oichi held on to a ball glaring at it. Zoro was smirking. "Not sure what happened Oichi but when your pissed this is the best time to go all out on you." Zoro held the ball tight as he breath in softly. Terry looked at him as blinked twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Zoro's muscles look like they grew in size as he breath out. Terrys eyes started to sparkle. 'So cool!' Zoro looked at Oichi who's head was down. He threw the ball full of power. Nami gasp. "Zoro you idiot! Don't use so much power on the ball! It could bust!" Zoro ignored Nami's yelling as he watched Oichi held her ball out. She twirled slightly putting just as much power as she threw her ball. The two balls meet in the middle, sending them back to their throwers. Zoro grabbed Luffy and placed him in the balls path. Luffy, for the fourth time that day was hit in the face with the ball. Oichi moved out of the way of her incoming ball but picked a spare up. Zoro dropped Luffy, who had a red mark from the ball on his face, to the ground.

Reaching the back entrance, Jess looked back and forth, Sabo was smirking at her as she rushed the back door. Sabo sneaked behind her and she opened the door as they both walked in the stepped in the girl's locker room. Jess can tell Gym class was still going on. Jess walked to her locker, Sabo was following her.

"Don't understand why we had to sneak around…If Shanks is teaching he could care less." Sabo says. Reaching her locker Jess opened it and right away started to undress. She could feel Sabo's eyes on her, she flushed. "Sabo… keep it in your pants please…"

"How can I when your stripping in front of me." Jess smacked his hand away from her butt "We are at school… stop…" Sabo sits down and watches her. "Nice locker room…wonder how the boys locker room looks like."

Jess chucked. "When do you have gym?"

"After lunch." Jess smiled. "I see" Sabo looked around and noticed a shower room a smirk came on his face and looked at Jess as she was just in panties looking for her bra. "Where the hell is my bra…" "You're always losing some amount of clothing." Sabo says getting up.

He suddenly grabbed jess making her gasp and look at him "what are you doing…?"

"What does it look like? Taking you in the showers." Jess was turning red and looked at the clock "but gym will be ending soon…. I don't know if it's a good idea…." She looked nervous.

"Bah. It will be fine. Just don't make so much noise like you usually do." Sabo pulled her into him, his hands went in her butt cheeks squeezing them making jess gasp in a moan making sabo smirk. He hooked her panties to his fingers and pulled them down making her turn red even more. He reached out and put them in her locker.

Jess was melting into his touch. Soon his clothes joined her clothes into her locker. He picked her up and walked her into the shower room.

Jess was melting into his touch. Soon his clothes joined her clothes into her locker. He picked her up and walked her into the shower room.

The shower room was white with blue glass doors. that lead to the showers. He chooses the one at the end that did have a curtain over the glass door.

"This one should do just fine." He walked in and placed her down. He then turned the water on. Jess jumped from the water hitting her skin.

"Cute." Sabo says as he kissed her. she moaned into the kiss, pushing her gently into the wall reaching to the curtain closing it. Her right leg hooked around his hip "Sabo…. Make love to me…." "That's why we are here beautiful…"

Out in the gym Zoro and Terry were both hit by Oichi and river, Abby blew her whistle. "Girls win!" The girls cheered. "Yeah!"

Oichi rotated her arms and sighs out. Zoro walks up to her and patted her head. "Good game?" Oichi smiles lightly. "Good game…" River smirked and jumped on Terry "I got you 10 times! What do I get for winning?!" She was giggling. "Eh!? Shouldn't you already know!? You get me!" Terry says smiling.

Abby blew her whistle. "You all have 15 minutes Left, take a shower if you wanna get the seat of gym off and then head to lunch!"

Nami walked up to Oichi as the head back. "You gonna take a shower?" Oichi shook her head. "No, I didn't even sweat…I'm still all stressed out so I'll be a piggy today…" Nami smiled. "Then wait for me while I take one? I wanna try out these new showers!" She said giggling. Oichi nodded. "Alright then. Just don't take to long.

The sound of the gym door opened make Jess's eyes widen. "Sabo... there back..." he placed a hand over her month and started thrust into her fast. "This is going to be exciting." He says whispering to her.

Nami took a stall that was two door down from theirs. She turned on the shower and stepped under the water. "Haaa…this feels great!" A few more girls enter to wash themselves off. "Hey Nami I will never understand how big your boobs got." Nami laughed at the girl's statement. "Believe it or not I was always this nicely rounded." They laughed. "Hey what was the gym class over in Grand Line like?" "Hmm…it was kinda fun at times since Marco was in charge for most of the times." "Really!?" "Yeah then we had all those joint gym classes. The war game was fun." "Yeah! I heard about that! That last game was a wild card! I was sure that Naruto was gonna win it all." Nami laughed. "It was a fun game. Something new for both schools. I thought it was going to break out into a fight but strangely the students got along." The conversation went on with the girls as they unknowingly had no clue what was going on in the last stall. River was smirking stepping into a stall closing it and started her shower and humming "You're the star in the morning light,

The one that shines ever so bright.

You make me glow in the twilight,

Long long after others have faded -

So make love to me tonight.

Fuck _NO_ , on second thoughts fuck me good,

Fuck me hard and fuck me sweet,

Because it's what I want and what you need -

The gentler stuff can wait!

Goddess of love watch over me,

As I rise to a brand new dawn, yeah!

Protect me and keep me safe,

Fend off all of my enemies.

I'm not asking much of you, _bitch_ -

Because the reward will be worth it!

With those big strong arms of yours,

The ones I like to softly stroke,

The ones that help stoke my desire-

You know you WILL want to do this for me!"

Nami smiled. 'Nothing like hearing someone sing in the shower.'

Sabo's was thrusting and trusting into jess holding close with his month over she was moaning softly in his hand, she was gripping his hair tightly she was gonna cum. Sabo felt himself ready to cum also as he started to go deeper and it was passionate than ever.

Nami sighed out as she starts turning off the water. "That was nice." Sabo leaned into her ear "gonna cum…" it was a quite whisper which only she heard, she was already cumming. He did one last hard thrust and comes in her making he moan loudly into her hand. River smirked hearing that loud muffled moan, Oichi's eyes widen.

Nami turned to the last stall and blink along with the other girls. Oichi sighed out as she closed Jess's locker. 'Typical…' "Nami! Come on lunch is gonna start soon if you don't hurry." Nami was about to head over to where she heard the moan from but she turned to Oichi who was fixing her hair. "Hey Oichi did you hear…" "I hear my tummy rumbling. I'm gonna leave you." "Ah! Wait don't leave yet I still need to dry off and get dressed." The other girls were still looking at the last stall. "Maybe…we were just hearing things…" A girl says as she went back to washing her hair. "…Maybe…" River finishing up after the girls were done and left the shower room, river wrapped herself with her blue towel and stepped that shower stall "you two are bold for doing this here" Jess was flushing "hush up River…. Go get my black towel…" Jess whispered.

"It was actually really exciting." River chucked softly "alright I'll be back" Jess looked at Sabo and glared "really… Sabo?" She hissed with a whisper. "You enjoy it at much as I did so I don't see the problem here." Sabo says smirking.

River walked out with the towel wrapped around her, she removed the towel makin girls chuckle softly at her "she's so flat" river Walked to her locker to see oichi finishing up changing. River smirked "really bold of them don't you think?"

"I wish they do that type of stuff at their own home…" Oichi says shaking her head. Nami looked at them confused as she dried her hair. "What are you two talking about?" River laughed at Nami and pointed to Jess's locker and opened it. "Tell me what do you notice?"

Nami looked in to see Sabo's clothes. River laughed at Nami's red face, River looked at her boobs. "Are my boobs flat….?" She frowned.

"No River. Just ignore them." Oichi says. "Some of those girls didn't even have boobs when they were in school last year." Oichi says loudly. Making the girls give her a look. Nami smiled at River. "Your boobs are a perfect fit for you! It gives you such a cute look." River was flushing "you think so?" She was groping them. Oichi combed her hair. "Plus, Terry loves your boobs. He always texts me to brag that I will never have cute boobs like yours." Oichi says. Nami laughed at that. River flushed "really…?" "It's annoying but cute I guess…" Oichi says poking her own boobs. River flushed "I mean there not huge like jess's or yours and nami's… mine are a size B" Nami grabbed Oichi's boobs making her squeak. "Also, big boobs are such a curse sometimes. Back aches, finding the right bra sizes, people grabbing and squeezing them like so…" "N-Nami stop." Oichi says blushing. Nami pulled away giggling. River chucked. "Jess had such the pleasure of sucking them once!"

Oichi face grew hotter. "River!" Nami pulled Oichi into her boobs. "Ho!? You let someone else do that and didn't tell me!? I think my feelings are hurt." Nami says pouting jokingly. River laughed at her. "oh please I know of the 4 some, with Law, Sabo and Jess!"

"River! Stop reviling things!" Oichi says. Nami cuddled her in her naked boobs. "What!? Oichi you better tell me all those juicy little details!" Oichi start to frail around as Nami cuddled her boobs on her face. "N-Nami! O-Okay I promise!" Nami let her go. "Well I gotta say big boobs are worth squeezing somebody in." Nami laughed as Oichi sat down pouting as she brushed her hair.

River was laughing when a naked and wet jess walked over to them "river! The my towel!" Some girls where glaring at her. River was smirking changing "give me a moment" "oichi let me borrow your towel and uhm… can have mine" river looked at the clothes girls "out!"

"Why the hell should we listen to you…" A girl says turning her back to her. River frowned putting her flats on and grabbed the girls pulling them through doors and throwing them out and locking the door.

"What is your problem!?" Another one screams out. Jess sighed and grabbed her towel. "You two might wanna leave before Sabo comes out." She disappears in the shower room. "We have 4 minutes left"

Oichi rolls her eyes and sighs out. "Neither one of us wants to see your precious boyfriend." Nami laughed as she quickly dressed herself. "I'm ready. Don't wanna be here if they decided to go for another round." She grabbed her things and walked out with Oichi.

With in 3 minutes jess was out the girls locker room all dressed and her hair was freshly blow dried. The bell hasn't rang yet, jess stood next to oichi and nami. As river was being smotteee by terry "these girls called me flat… I'm I…?" The girls were glaring her "shut the hell up freak" river was ready to kill her when terry held her.

"No need to get mad! No more negativity today! When people lash out at you like that they are just jealous of you." He hugged her. Jess looked over. "Watch what you say to her she makes you disappear in a blink of an eye, she's a knight of celtica so be careful." She smiled at them and Turned back to the doors seeing Sabo leaning on the wall from the hallway waiting.

The girls rolled their eyes at both Jess and River. "Still a freak…" "A flat chested one at that." Shanks walked out the boy's locker room dragging Luffy and a sleeping Zoro out. "Now girls Let's not start any more trouble today. I think we had enough of that. I would hate to have to send you to the office on your first day haha." He tosses the boys to the ground. The girls frowned and moved away from River. "Also, Terry I informed your teacher that you were helping me in class today so she won't be marking you for skipping." Terry smiled brightly. "Oh yeah! In the clear!" Shanks laughed. "Just don't let it happen again." Terry nodded. "You got it!" Shanks then motion Oichi to come to him. "Oichi come here for a second. I need to talk to you about something." Oichi walked over to him and the walked a bit farther away from the group.

"Oichi…I need to know what Teach said to you this morning? Did he say anything to offend you or said something to belittle you?" Oichi looked down. "He just made me feel uncomfortable…it gave off an uneasy feeling. Something I felt before but different." "Something you felt before…" Shanks rubbed his chin. "I see…well Teach is no longer running the class but I would like to advise you to stay away from him understood?" Oichi nodded. Shanks patted her head. "Good. I would hate to hear your old man's mouth if I didn't tell you this."

The bell soon rung signaling for Lunch. "That's all I wanted to ask you. Be care and enjoy your lunch. If you need to talk to someone or just vent I'm a good listen as well." He says laughing. Oichi nodded. "Thank you." "Oichi!" Nami called out. "I'm coming!" Oichi says walking over to her.

Jess left the gym and right away jumped into Sabo's arms making girls glare at her. Sabo smirked at her, "you forgot the lunches at home." Jess frowned "oh man…"

"I'm sure we can just eat regular lunch." Jess smirks "I heard the food is really good here, frank prepares it" Oichi's eyes widen slightly.

"Frank is cooking…mmm…sounds yummy." Nami jumped on Oichi. "Hey! We got somewhere to be remember!" Oichi smiled. "I know, I know. We gotta go get Law first but I'm still going to get some of Franks food before we go." Nami grabbed her hand. "Yeah, Yeah." Nami walked off with Oichi. "Hey wait for us!" Luffy says running after them. Zoro yawned as he passed them with Usopp. "Oi Luffy! The food isn't going anywhere!"

Jess giggled. "Well no one can resist Franks cooking I know mama D can't." Holding Sabo's hand, she walked with him to the lunch room.

Walking through the halls Jess and Sabo notice Oichi getting tackled to the food by a boy with white hair. Jess blinked "oichi?"

"O-Ow…" Oichi rubbed her head. She looked down to the boy. He was snuggling in her boobs. "Oichi! I've missed you!" Oichi blushed. "B-Bepo stop it. You're gonna get us both in trouble!" Suddenly Bepo was pulled off by penguin. "Bad Bepo Bad! I told you no tackling Oichi!" The boy, Bepo quickly got depressed and slid down to the floor and drew circles on the floor with his fingers. "I'm sorry…" Shachi helped Oichi up. "You okay?" "Uh…yea…I think so." She brushed herself off.

Sabo laughed at her making Oichi frowned at him. "Shut up. Aren't you supposed to be going to the lunch room or something." Jess looked confused "oichi….?" Oichi walked up to Bepo and helped him up. "It's okay Bepo. No need to get depressed. Just be careful the next time." Bepo nodded and hugged her. Oichi patted his head. "Oh, before I forget." She turned to Jess. "These three are Law's friends." She pointed to the boy who helped her up. He had brown hair and a pair of shades on his uniform. "This is Shachi and this is penguin." She pointed to the boy with red hair. He was holding a hat with the word penguin on it. "Yo." They both say together. "And this guy is Bepo!" She pointed to the white hair. Jess smiled "awww so cute!" "You have to be careful with what you say around him. He's weak willed." Oichi whispers. A depressing cloud formed over Bepo's head. "I'm sorry…" "Ah! No need to be sorry Bepo! I was just kidding! You have the strongest will I know!"

Penguin and Shachi looked at Jess and then started to panic. Jess blinked at them in confusion. They turned their heads away from her. "Uh we aren't supposed to look at you!" Penguin says. Jess frowned "what….!" "Law said if we wanted to keep our faces from being pounded in by Sabo then we should never look at you." Shachi says jess sighed "ignore law". Sabo shrugs. "At least someone gets the message." Oichi shakes her head. "Thanks for putting fear in my friends Sabo." "Anytime. Come on Jess let's go get some food." Jess ruffles penguins hair "ignore the big bad scared meanie, bye it was nice tinker you too" she grabbed sabos hand and they both walked away.

The boys sighed out. "She's pretty…" Penguin says. Oichi smiles. "Don't let Sabo hear that. You can look at her just don't say that while Sabo is around. Your face may then be beaten in. Haha." Shachi shivers. "I don't want a beating from Sabo. Let's hurry out back. Sanji brought barbeque to celebrate our first day of school." "Where is Law?" "In the lunch room. Him and ace are getting something to drink. "For you and Vivi." Oichi blushed. Making them laughed. "I'm glad Law found someone like you!" Penguin says as he links arms with her. "Come on let's head to the back that's where Sanji is setting the food up at."

Jess and Sabo walked into the lunch room to see Ace almost run into them. "Whoa!" He stopped himself and jumped to the side out their way. Sabo whistled. "Nice reflexes." Ace laughed. "Of course. Gotta get in shape for basketball this year you know." Sabo noticed Ace was carrying a bag of drinks. "Where you off to in a hurry?" "To the back. A few Grand Line students wants to have a school lunch together to celebrate the ending of Grand Line Academy and to this new school." Sabo blinked. "I see…" Ace sighs out. "You know…some of the teachers and students from Grand Line refused to start this new journey with us…but I was able to talk some sense into others so I promised them on the first day of school that we will celebrate all together. They seemed to go along with it so we are meeting up in the back somewhere. Maybe one day we can get some hidden leafers to join when there's no hostilely anymore." He laughed. Jess chucked "I think most of them will, maybe not the girls bur Hinata, Tenten, Ajisai and into will"

"Anyways Me and Law are in charge of drinks so we gotta get going." On cue Law walked up sipping on some juice. "Ace let's get going. I don't want Luffy eat the share that I brought." Ace nodded. Law looked at Jess. "Make sure you eat. I don't care if Sabo has to starve. Your feeding for two now." Jess smiled "hehe yes doctor" Ace and Law walked off. "See ya!" Ace says waving. Jess waved. "bye!" Jess smiled and pulled Sabo to the line before some girls. They glared at her as jess and Sabo were in line for food. Jess and Sabo can hear whispering.

"Look there's the slut. Wonder if that's even his baby…" Jess frowning holding Sabo's hand tighter. "Why do these girls keep calling me a slut…?"

"Just ignored them." Sabo says. Jess saw Hinata and the others. "Hey guys go join Oichi and the others outside!" They smiled at her "sure thing!"

Sabo frowned. "No. Don't go." Jess blinked "what why?". "Usually I wouldn't care but, Oichi and the others aren't the only ones who's gonna be there. There are plenty of student here that still don't like the idea of this school coming together. Ace is trying to get them to see the upside of us being under one school. Having Hinata and the others won't help his argument. Trust me. Ace said that the lunch was to celebrate the ending of Grand Line Academy do you think they would be happy to see Hidden leaf students there." Jess poured "but the riviarly" "I get you hate this whole school rivalry thing and I'm not trying to be mean but you can't force them to like Hidden Leaf students. Hell, I still for a fact hate certain hidden leafers guts." Jess pitex more "whatever"

Sabo sighs. "You will end up making them hate them more. Just like we can't force making those girls shut up from saying what they want because it will only make them talk more trash." The girls frowned at them. "So just let the Grand Line students have their small celebration to themselves okay?" Jess ignored him and was looking at the food tabbing her tummy". "When everything cools down over the weeks hopefully we all can just have one huge lunch together and finally put this whole school rivalry thing behind us." Reaching the front jess smiled and saw frank in the widow kitchen bossing some cooks around, "frank!" He looked and smiled at her and went out the kitchen and smiled "jess! Sabo!" Jess smiled "popcorn bread shrimp with two jars a pickles!" Frank laughed "I know you would want that give me a moment"frank walked away. The girls glared "hey why does she get a special order?!" Jess glared "why you give the slut a special order?!" Jess sighed and turned around punching the girl i the face making her go down on the floor, students gasping in shock "shut the fuck up! Don't piss me off then you already have!"

"Jess…" Sabo frowned. jess glared at him "sabo fucken shut up, I'm fucken hungry so don't make me punch you too" jess saw Danni in he kitchen looking out with. Anger look on her eyes at the girls, jess blinked "why is danni here….?" Jess looked down when she marching out the kitchen with frank behind, frank gave jess her two plates right away with two jar of pickles "quickly go" jess smiled and the two quickly left.

The girls helped their friend that got punched. Danni was looking down at them with empty eyes. "You young ones have some nerve…" The girls shivered under her stare. The girl that got punch looked at Danni. "What the fuck you old hag!? That slut gets to punch me in the face and you aren't gonna do anything about it!? What the hell!?" Danni grabbed the girl by the collar of her shirt. "And you deserve a whole hell of a lot more! Who are you calling an old hag! You damn brat!" Danni yelled out. Sabo sighed out. "Great…she had to go and say it…"

Danni was shaking as she held the girl. "I wish Oichi was here…I'd gladly let her beat the shit out of you…" Frank sighed "Love the baby" then his eyes widen looked away from Dawn behind the girls, Dawn put her hands on the shoulders of two girls "Why do I keep hearing you young girls keep calling my daughter a slut? Danni, put the girl down. Its not good for baby Zane"  
Danni dropped the girl on the floor. "Tisk…" Dawn smiled "Why don't you three girls follow me to a detention room"

"We haven't had lunch yet!" One of them said. Dawn laughed. "Oh you girls don't get lunch today, I heard Aurora just got here, lets see how long you will last under her detention"

"And if your lucky to get pass that…" Danni smiled evilly as she cracked her knuckles. "This old hag will gladly give you a dose of her own personal detention." The girls took a step back from Danni. The girl frowned. "This whole damn school is probably on her side anyways…what a bunch of bull…" She whispered. Dawn grabbed her chin tightly "on her side? On who are you talking about?"

"It's obvious you already know…" The girl says. dawn shook her head "I'm doing this not because of my daughter I'm doing this because I'm against bulling, and what your girls are doing is disgusting. That world 'slut' is such a disgraceful word to use. I want to know why you are so against my daughter when she did nothing wont to you, you barely even know her. What school did you go to before coming here?"

"Ha…I'm from Grand Line Lady." "Ahhhh, you're from grand line… figures" Dawn shook her head and pushed the girls. "Keep moving."

Seeing this was like an unspoken thing between the students of Grand Line. They started to frown slightly as they turned away from the embarrassing scene that their fellow students put on. Maybe it was from how the way Dawn word what she had said. Maybe the scene they saw put motivation in their hearts to finally decided to let things be. Maybe it was from seeing Jess finally snap at the girls. The one thing that ran through most of the Grand Line students head was now. 'Stay away from Jessica Mikcloud.'

Outside, Jess and Sabo sat by the Gazebo eating looking over at Oichi and the others. Jess was eating two pickles at the same time, making Sabo shake her head.

"One of these days your gonna turn into pickle monster." Jess flushed and eat one of the pickles "stop calling me you pickle monster….." "I only say it because it's true. Everyday it's pickles. Every morning it's pickles. Every evening its pickles. Every night it's pickles. That spells out pickle monster." Jess pouted and finished her pickles and then jugged some of the juice making Sabo raise his eyebrow at her.

"…and you say you aren't a pickle monster…" Jess flushed and then started to eat some of her popcorn shrimp "You are such butthole…"

"Calling it how I see it." Sabo says laughing. Jess sees Cloud walking past and smile, she picked up one of Sabo's fry and throws it at Cloud, it hit him making him stop and turn around and see's Jess, he smiled sweetly at her and walks over to her. Jess smiles at cloud, she signed to him "Hey Cloud" she also said out loud.

Cloud smiled and signed back to her 'Hey Jess Jess' Sabo frowned and turned his head slightly to eat his food. Jess smacjed his arm "Stop it! Don't you dare frown at him, he's Zach great nephew. For your information he isn't into girls" Cloud chuckled slightly showing his voice making Jess's eyes widen "I haven't heard your voice since you lost your hearing, come on speak Cloud" she signed to him saying out, cloud flushed and looked down "Jess…" Jess stood up and hugged him "Your voice! Wait until Oichi hears it!"

Sabo was still looking away from them. Jess ignored him and pulled Cloud with her over to Oichi.

Oichi was sitting beside Law and few other students from Grand Line. "You two look so cute together!" Oichi and Law blushed as a boy nudge his arm against Law. "It's about time you got a girlfriend! Did you introduce her to Coro yet?"

"Oichi!"" Jess shouted dragged cloud with her, he was flushing.

Oichi looked back to see Jess coming. Some of the Grand Line students frowned but instead of moving they just looked away and turned their attention somewhere else. Jess smiled and sat down next to Oichi and then sighend to cloud. "come on man say it!"

Oichi sighed mentally. "Jess what's going on?" Cloud flushed more and looked down "O-Oichi…." Jess was giggled. "Its amazing to hear his voice after he lost his hearing"

Oichi smiled. "Congratulations Cloud! I'm sure your happier than anyone to finally speak" Jess sighed for him and he smiled, signing back. 'I'm sorry about Jess' Jess frowned. "He said sorry about me…"

"For what?" Oichi asked. Cloud nodded to everyone and moved away signed to Jess 'gotta find my sisters…' and walking away. Sabo over frowning caring a jar of Pickles for her, Jess sighed "I think I just pissed him off…"

Oichi gave her a confused look. Jess took the jar and frowned, she opened it and looked inside it frowning "I'm sorry…" she started to tear making the girls gasp. Nami frowned and looked at Sabo.

"Don't look at me. I just got here…" Law sighed. "Just your Pregnancy hormones relax" Luffy eyes widen too see a jar of pickles in Jess's hands. "Jess! Can I have one of your pickles?!"

Nami sighed. "You just ate barbeque, Oichi's bento boxes, and cake. I think you have enough." Jess frowned and pulled them away "No my pickles you gluten of a little brother!"

The students who were around Oichi started to pack up their things. "Hey Oichi I'm heading off to the library. We got Granny Tsuru as out history teacher. She already gave us a yearly project." The girl says. Oichi smiled lightly. "Oh. Alright. Good Luck. Granny isn't to hard if you just do her work." The girl waved quickly leaving. "Later." The boy next to Law was also packing up. "This was kinda fun. We should get together like this more often. I'm heading up to the roof for a nap." He then walked away towards Ace. They fist bumped before he left. Ace sighed out and shook his head. "Hey Luffy come here! You're gonna be the pig today!" Luffy's eyes sparkled. He got up and raced toward Ace. "Yummy! I'll be the pig! I'll be the pig!" Ace chuckled as he dragged Luffy off. Jess frowned "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to interupe your lunches…." Oichi sighs. "Jess calm down…" Jess tearing "I drove them away, I ruined your party!" she threw the empty jar of pickles that she finished jugging the juice at the trash can which landed inside it crashing "They all hate me and that's why they left!" she ran off back to the gazebo.

Oichi, Nami, Law, and Sabo all sighed out together. Oichi got up. "I need to go explain it." Sabo stopped her. "No I'll go tell her. Keep enjoying your lunch." Sabo says walking off to the gazebo. "Well I know it might sound mean but I'm kinda glad she went away own her own." Nami held up her phone. "I know you guys got the mass text. Sabo, Luffy, and Ace won't get it but did you two…" Oichi and Law nodded. "We got it as well." Oichi says looking down. "But I deleted it. I can't do something as silly as that…" Law sighed out. "…even if it means a stupid end to the school rivalry?" They got up and started moving closer to the rest of the students. "True but someone video tape what happened and sent with the message. Our whole school is embarrassed about it so I guess it was concluded if we all just leave Jess alone things might get better…I don't know." Nami says. "We will just have to see in the next couple of weeks. It might be for the good. If the girls leave Jess alone then she won't get picked on. The rumors would slow down. The boys won't have to suffer from Sabo's glares and no one touch her from our side at least." Law says.

Oichi sighed. "I don't know what to think anymore. This is just the first day of school and already all this crap is happing. I can't even eat happily without something happening. This isn't turning out as good as I thought…" Law rubbed her head. "It's just the first day. We have a whole year to get by." Nami linked her arm. "He's right so let's put that topic behind us and instead talk about this foursome I heard about." Law and Oichi's face went red as Nami dragged them over to Ace.

Over at the gazebo Sabo was explaining what happened to Jess. "So, you see those two are the top-grade students of our class. They put studying above anything so they were gonna leave earlier anyway. Plus, Granny Tsuru class in no joke. She was one of the advanced History classes over in Grand Line. One bad grade can drop you a whole letter grade. And a nap is important to. I would drop almost everything just to take a nap. So, in the end point. No, it was not your fault that just those two left. Though I am happy you came back here on your own free will. It looks like the Grand Line students can tolerate you by ignoring you but I don't want you to feel like an outcast over there." Jess sniffed and ate her shrimp "I hate this day…. The only good thing happen was us in the shower…." She flushed more. Sabo looked over there as the Grand Line lunch went on like nothing happened.

Sabo then smirked and looked at Jess.

"We can always go for round two." Jess was flushing. "Shut up!" "Hey Jess!" They look to see Kiba, Sabo was glaring at him.

"You got three seconds to get out of here before I connect my fist to your face." Jess sighs "Hi Kiba what do you want?" she took a bite of her shrimp.

Kiba frowned "I want to say I'm sorry for last year and to let you know I have a girlfriend know and to say sorry to Sabo…" Jess's eyes widen in shock. "Good for you now leave." Sabo says still glaring at him. Kida sighed "Very I'll leave, Jess I hope we restart our friendship" "Kida! Hun get back over here!" a girl called from the other side of the of the courtyard, Kida smiled "Coming!" he ran to her. Jess looked and her eyes widen "Wow he's dating Tamaki"

Sabo sat down and leans back. "I could care less who he dates. As long as he leaves you the hell alone." Sabo huffed out. Jess sighs and eats her last shrimp "Come on Lunch is gonna end in soon" Jess stand up grabbing her mess and taking it to the trash can "I wish you were in my gym glass…" Jess pouted. Sabo chuckled and kissed her forehead.

Over with the rest of the Grand Line students most were already leaving. "I guess this school is okay…I mean other than the red head no other student other than us came back." "Yeah, and I do admit that this place go some pretty sweet space. Let's head up to the roof next time." Ace chuckled. "Looks like it was a success. If this keeps up maybe we can add some of the other students here" He says in a whisper. "Anyways…but to you two. I heard about the foursome from Sabo but he didn't tell me Danni walked in on you." He started to laughed. Nami was grinning ear to ear. "Aw that's so cute! You did a foursome for your first time together." Law and Oichi looked at each other before looking away with redden faces. Ace and Nami blinked. "I know that look…that wasn't your first time together was it?"

Ace says raising his eye brow. "U-Uh well…" Nami looked at Oichi. "Come on spill…when did you two first do it?" Law sighed out. "You both are being pretty nosey." Ace laughed. "Well get us to it. After the shit she went through with Kid I'm not letting any sort of info slip through my fingers. I don't have an issue anymore with those two over there since Sabo tells me everything even though I don't wanna know. So think of me as a overprotective big brother and Nami is the nosey friend." "H-Hey!" She pouted. "I'll tell Vivi your picking on me." She looked over to see Vivi talking with new students. "Huh!? No don't do that! I'm sorry I take it back." Nami chuckled. "So now…spill…" She says looking at Oichi.

"W-Well…I'm not sure about the exact date…b-but it was when me and…Kid were still together." Ace and Nami eyes widen. "Shut up…" Law rubbed his head in embarrassment. Nami grabbed Oichi's hand. "Details now!" Oichi's face turned red. Ace was patting Law on the back laughing. "I never knew you had it in you! HaHaHa!" "I wish the bell would ring already…" Law says pushing Ace off of him. Law stood up and stretched until he felt someone hug him from behind. "Law! Penguin is picking on me again!" Bepo says in tears. "All I said was that his hat looked dumb as he told…he told…he told me to shut up!" Law squeezed the space in-between his eyes.

Penguin was over with some girls showing off until he felt someone hit him on the head. "O-Ow! Hey what's the big Ide…ekk!" Penguin ducked down as Law toward over him with a crying Bepo. "Waaahh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" "You know how he gets. Watch what you say to him." "I-I got it." Nami and Oichi giggled at this. "One day he can seem like a father in their friendship and on other says a big brother. Both leading roles but it fits him." Nami says. Oichi nodded. "Yeah…I'm sure he'd make a great father…" Ace and Nami's eyes snapped to her. "Oichi!" Ace says grabbing her. "Please don't tell your having one to!" Ace says panicking! "W-What!?" Oichi says blinking. Nami was rubbing her belly and checking her body out. "You ate more than usual today and you are a bit moody…that could explain why you were to angry this morning and then that comment you just said." Oichi's felt her face turn ten shades of red as she pushed both Nami and Ace off her. "I-I'm not pregnant! For the love of all cheese cake!" She says.

Ace and Nami sighed out. "Oh, thank goodness…" Oichi covered her face. "Jeez…why is everyone asking me that! Just because Jess is pregnant doesn't mean I'm pregnant to dammit. That would be awesome but I'm not and at least let me finished my sentences before you jump in with your ideas!" Oichi says frowning. Ace patted her head. "Okay, we got it. Don't get upset." He held up a pudding cup. "Here you can have this if you don't get upset. I don't want Law angry at me." Oichi took the pudding cup. "Okay…" Nami sighed out. "Sorry about that…it's just everyone is getting preggo around here. I'm not saying it's a bad thing but I think you should enjoy your high school life to the fullest. Adding a baby in the mix doesn't work for me." Oichi nodded as she ate the pudding cup.

Law came back over and dropped Bepo beside Oichi. He sat on the other side of Oichi. "He wont stop crying." Bepo was sniffling. "What did you do to him." "I told him to stop acting like a baby." "And?" "…I told him to shut up with the crying." Oichi pinched his cheek. "Bad Law. You went to yell at penguin for telling that and then you turn around and tell him that." Oichi turned to Bepo. "It's okay he didn't mean it. "You want a pudding cup." Bepo nodded. Ace tossed over to him. Oichi sighed. "So troublesome…" Nami giggled. 'Stealing Law's words and making them your own I see. I wouldn't mind seeing some mini Oichi's and Law's one day.'

During the day is was quite not so many tests only intercudations and handing out books. Jess was walking ot her art class, she sighed heavly mentally wishing school would just end already. Reaching the art club she smiled and stepped in The room had rolling tables with stools, small desks with bowls on them, and a main desk in the middle with black stools. There was a long desk on the back wall was filled with cubbies with art supplies. Under the desk were different types and sizes of cardboard. On the side next to the desks will bowls were half empty cabinets. Jess smiled at the room 'pretty big room' Jess walked in noticed Michael, Ronnie and Cloud and smiled. She walked over to them. Michael saw her and grinned "Jess! your in our art class too?" Jess giggled "Yeah" Jess sat down with them, Ronnie smiled at her "Yo" Jess chuckled "Yo" Cloud had his head down, Jess looked around and didn't even see his interpurter. Jess frowned and tapped his shoulder making him jump and he lifted his head and looked he her firstered with today. Jess blinked and signed to him 'whats wrong?' Cloud sighed loudly putting his head and signing with his hands up 'I snapped at my interpurter' Jess gasped slammed her hand the table making Ronnie and Michael jump with shock, Cloud looked up at her Jess siged to him 'Why?! What happen?' Jess looked upset to his eyes. Cloud frowned 'the bitch wouldn't even sign for half of my classes, so I snapped at her and told her she was fired. I had to go find my sister…' Jess frowned 'wow….' Cloud sighed again 'Dawn stayed with me through my classes so my sister wouldn't be pulled out of her classes' Jess reached her hand out and held his hand 'Its okay Cloud' she telepathicly told him making his eyes widen and looked at her 'I heard yoru voice…' he signed to her, Jess smiled 'arent you forgetting I telepathic abilites…?' Cloud smiled "Thank you…" he said out loud making Michael and Ronnie gasp at him "Did he just…?" Ronnie nodded "Yeah…"

The students porred in the class, Sakura, Sai and Rock Lee were in her art class making Jess sighed in annoyance. The teacher walked in, she was a gorgouse woman with her blonde hair tied up in a pony tail with denim shorts, black tank top and art apron on her with painted converse. She as red glasses on and she a sweet aura on her "Hellow everyone I'm Sarah Gilla, Ms. Gilla. Your art teacher, know then"

She looked at her clib board and counted the students and then looked at the students nad counted them and smiled "Good everyone is here" Jess was sighing for who was looking at her. Sarah noticed and blinked "Ms. Mikcloud… where is Clouds inturpter?" Jess sighed "He fired her because she was doing a losey job so I'm gonan sign for him" she sighed also. Cloud smiled and hugged her. Jess smiled at him, Sarah nodded "Very well"

Oichi was sitting in band class with a cello in front of her. She was playing a cord while she waited for class to fill up. Most of the students were doing the same. Tuning up. They were the schools instruments since no one had one yet. Vivi was in class playing the flute. Ace was also in their class back with Killer. They were in the percussion area trying out some of the instruments. Killer had a guitar that wasn't plugged up yet and Ace was twirling around some drum sticks.

"Seriously?" Ace says as Killer nodded. He had his hair pulled back today. "Yeah, he told me that he had asked Law if it was okay." Ace frowned and sat in a chair. "So, Kid wants Oichi and that chick he got pregnant to talk or does he wanna talk to Oichi himself with her being there?" "I don't know what he wants to do. Maybe he wants them to be on good terms so Oichi can also be there for the baby." Ace signs out. "And when does he plan on doing this?" "He didn't say but he can't do it unless Law is there. That was the deal between the two." "Right…and how does Jess feels about all of this." "I don't know that either. Kid said Law was going to talk to her about it." Ace sighs out and looks at Oichi. "Maybe this will be good for Oichi to…She needs to get things off her chest." Killer nodded. "I want her to be there for Alaric as well and if this talk helps her get back into that caring mind set then I'm all for it…"

The door to the room opened and a tall, skinny man walked in. His black hair was in a afro style and he had a slight goatee on his chin and some side burns. He was wearing shades and on his forehead, was a scar that slightly resembles a diagonal omega sign. He was wearing a black suit with a blue tie. He also had a cane that was hanging from his arm. The grand line students smiled at him. He walked over to a small desk and smiled at the children. "My My such wonderful new face in here this year. I see old ones as well. My name is Brook. You can call me Mr. Brook or just Brook if you please. I have three rules in this class. Rule number one. Never use your instruments for violence. Rule Two no disrespecting or picking on anyone who is new to a instrument. Rule Three. Always play your soul out to the fullest!" He says holding out his own person violin." He laughed as he twirled around. "Now just for today since we are getting to know each other I would like to hear how you all sound together." The students looked at each other. "I understand that most of you may have never held a instruments or maybe trying something new but think of it as a practice run."

He walked over to the desk and pulled out sheet music. He passed them out to the different sections. The students from Grand Line didn't receive a sheet. "Hey how come they didn't get sheet?" A student asks. "Oh? It's because the students already know the song we are going to play. It's like a theme song for my class so I made sure that remembered it. Usually I would give a test for it but it wouldn't be fair so they will be learning a different song for that all together."

Oichi smiled lightly. The theme song for Brooks class was some old pirate song that he feels in love with. Brook looked around. "Ah! Ace! Why don't you tell the class the song we are going to learn and what it represents?" Ace groaned. "Do I have to?" "Come now Ace it was a question on the music test." Ace sighs. "The song is called Binks' Sake. It's a song that was commonly sung amongst the pirates of old. The song is meant to lift the spirits of those who sing it." Ace says. "Very good!"

Brook put a stand in front of him and prepared his violin. "I will play and sing a little bit for you so you will know how the song goes so listen carefully to the tone and quality."

He started to play the melody. He then took a deep breath and started to sing.

Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho

Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho

Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho

Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho

Gather up all of the crew

It's time to ship out Bink's brew

Sea-wind blows

To where? Who knows?

The waves will be our guide.

O'er across the ocean's tide,

Rays of sunshine far and wide.

Birds they sing

Of cheerful things

In circles passing by.

Some of the students were slightly rocking to his song. It was smoothing and catchy. Some students were following along with the music.

Bid farewell to weaver's town,

Say so long to port renowned,

Sing a song,

It won't be long,

Before we're casting off

Cross the gold and silver seas,

A salty spray puts us at ease,

Day and night,

To our delight,

The voyage never ends.

Gather up all of the crew,

It's time to ship out Bink's brew,

Pirates we,

Eternally,

Are challenging the sea.

Brook stop singing but kept playing softly. "Alright everyone. Let's try to play together. It's okay if you kept keep up or if you want to sit back and listen. If you wish to sing along that would be wonderful as well!" Brook says.

Sometime went by, Jess sat in her art class organizing her Art portfollo for the class. Then the School's PDA went on "Students, This is your princple speaking. I would like everyone to know that today during Lunch hours and after school our Club sign ups" Jess smiled "Sweet" she poked Cloud who looked at her and signed for what her mother just said.  
The students whispered among themselves.

The students whispered among themselves.

Oichi and the others were listening as Brook went over to woodwind notes. "There is an opportunity to make your own club that is not apart of the list, make sure you have a teacher to sign the forum, remember 4 people must be in a club to make it official. I hope you all have a good night after school and drive save for the students that drive home" the PDA turned off. Jess smirked signing the rest to Cloud.

"I wonder what type of club the school is gonna have?" Vivi says. "Well we already know most of Grand Line clubs are here so no much to think about." Oichi says. Vivi giggled. "Are you gonna start a fashion club again? It was at the end of the year at Grand Line so they might not have it here yet." "I'm sure they do. Some girls already asked me about it." Oichi says. "Can I join!?" "Sure. Vivi you didn't need to ask." Vivi giggled. "I can't wait!"

The PDA went on again "Listen up students this is Dante your vice Principal, Will the following names; Jessica Mikcloud, Oichi Yamamoto, Nami, Sabo, Trafalgar Law, Gaara, Michael, Cloud and Portgas Ace, report to the principal's office after school, don't make me have to drag you here. That is all." The PDA stopped. Jess sighed and signed what Dante said to cloud.

Oichi groaned out. "I was hoping they forget!" Ace frowned. "Why the hell am I being called up…I haven't even drawn the graffiti on the locker yet…"

Time went by and the bell rang to end the day, Jess got up and left the art class to head to her locker.

Oichi was helping pack away the instruments with Ace. "Oichi do you know what they would want?" "Something about the council or something I guess…" Ace frowned. "Why would they call me up?" "No clue…just ask if Vivi can take your place. She was a board member before…" Ace blinks. "Hmm…yeah…good idea…"

Jess got to her locker, opening it she put her stuff in her locker and taking out her messenger bag out right away, arms wrapped around her making her smile. "You got here real quick"

"Of course I did." Jess giggled seeing Sabo put his stuff in the locker. Jess smiled "I think it's cute that we share the same locker"

"Well Luffy stocks Ace and my locker full of meat. It was either go to class smelling like meat or stuff my things in with yours." She smiled closing it and turned around kissing him. He kissed back with a smirk making the students flush and frowned around them. Pulling away she was flushing "Come on we have to go to my mother's office…." "Alright."

Arriving at her mother's office, Jess and Sabo stepped in to see Michael, Cloud and Gaara. Jess smiled. "Hey everyone." Gaara smiled. "Hey Jess, Sabo."

Sabo waved slightly. "Yo." Cloud smiled waved at her and Sabo. Michael grinned at them "Yo!"

Sabo waved slightly again. Dawn was sitting at her desk with a soft smile, Dante was on the couch on her office. "Take a seat children, still waiting for Oichi, Law, Nami and Ace" Sabo pulled her over to the couch and sat down pulling Jess on his lap making her smile and flush. The others sat down.

Nami walked in pulling Ace. "I told you I didn't want to come." Nami frowned. "You don't have a choice. Just hear what's going on before you say no." Ace groans. Law was dragging in Oichi behind them. She was pouting. "Stop pouting and suck it up." He says. Jess shook her head "Big brother stop complaining"

"I don't want to be doing whatever it is you guys are doing" Dawn tabbed her finger on her desk "Ace hush now, sit down.

Law sat Oichi down next to Nami. She and Ace both huffed out. Law shook his head took a seat next to her. Dawn smiled "Good you are all here! Now then, I called youu here for the student boarc council spots" Dawn sighed while talking. Jess smiled "cool" Gaara sighed mentaly "So your calling in some old mebers from each school?" Michael smiled "Cool"  
Ace frowned. "Why am I here? I wasn't on the board at Grand Line for good reasons. There are plenty of people who can fill the spot other than me. So, can I politely decline now and ask that you have Vivi take this spot." Oichi would have said something but she was getting a look from Dante that told her to keep silent. Dawn stood up making Jess frowned 'shit the look on her face…' Dawn smiled and walked around the couch and placed two on hands on his shoulder "Vivi is already on the council, she coulsnt even wait until I made up on my mind. You know I have seen you record from grand line, quiet a graffity record you have" Jess's eyes widen "You have a graffity recorded?!" Gaara huffed with a laugh "figures" Cloud blinked at him, he had read Dawns mouth and knew what she had said. Michael grinned "Dude! Me too!" "Michael Hush" Dawn said with smile. Michael looked away with a frown.  
Ace looked at Jess. "Oh please. Sabo has one to. How can you even be surprise by that? Only reason Oichi wasn't caught is because she was in art class and the teeth took it as an art project." Oichi shrugs. "Old man Sengoku would always make us clean up…if he ever caught us. It doesn't change the fact that I have no desire to be on a council." Ace says frowning. Dawn squeezed his shoulders and frowned "What was my judgment on picking you was a horrible idea? it hought it was good… do yout hink it was good Jess?" jess blinked and tabbed her chin "yeah… Ace is very spring minded and also has good ideas… It would be a shame if he didn't join…."

Ace kept his frown. "I'm not joining." Ace says. Dante signed out. "If the boy doesn't want to join he doesn't have to. Place him as a backup member and be done with it." Sabo sighed out as well. 'I have no clue why she would even consider Ace to be on the board in the first place…' Dawn removed her hands. "Of course, you may leave Ace"

"Finally..." He got up to leave. "Oh ace" he stopped "If you so much as Tag my school I'll back hand you in a wall" she smiled at him, Jess gulped 'oh god.' "Wasn't planning on it. There are other places to tag then this place. Oh. Sabo Grandpas says the training schedule is being put up at the police station. He says make sure you grab one." Sabo nodded. "Alright."

Dawn smiled "Know then, Oichi would you like to join? You can join with Law, Jess and Sabo" Michael smiled "I'll be apart the council! Sounds fun" Cloud raised his hands and sighed 'I'll love to join ma'am' Jess smiled "I don't mind being part of the council again" she giggled and nudged Sabo.  
Sabo sighed out. "Guess I'm in…" Nami and Law nodded as well. Oichi sighed. "I'd rather not be but it seems like I have no choice in the matter…" She says. Dante was going through his phone. He couldn't care less if Oichi joined the council or not as long as she kept her temper in check but he however, was also backed in a corner as well. Danni has made it her personal goal to have Oichi make up for the days she missed from last year and she wanted nothing less than As and Bs in her classes. She also wanted Oichi to be on the council to learn how to be in a position of leadership. His photo albums were on the line. 'That woman is so troublesome sometimes…

Dawn smiled "Alright" she picked up the clip board "for prisdent? Who do you vote for?" Cloud raised his hand and sighed 'I vote Jess!' Jess's eyes widen "Wait what?!" she said and signed, Mochael grinned "I also vote Jess" Gaara nodded "same, she is really good at it"  
Oichi and Law sighed out. "Just put Jess as the president." They said together. Nami giggled at that. "You guys are getting good at the unison thing." Oichi blushed. "S-Shut up…and we all know everyone is gonna vote for Jess…a no brainer right there." Oichi says. Jess frowned.  
Dawn smiled and wrote on her pad "Alright, for vice president?" Jess smiled and raised her hand "I vote sabo!" she sighed and giggled out.  
Gaara frowned and groaned "Figures she would pick him, I don't care" Michael chuckled "Gaara you sound jealouse" Gaara glared "I'm not jealous of him!" Cloud smiled and sighed 'I know I don't know him well but I vote for him'  
"He was the president on our board so making him the vice isn't all that bad." Nami says. "Whatever…" Law says. Oichi nodded. "Sure…" Sabo shook his head. "The lack of energy that coming from you three..." "Good." Oichi says. Law shrugs and Nami laughs. Dawn frowned "alright sabo fro 2nd president. The first concuil metting will take place in Council room B-3. The first active of the year is the homecoming Dance, The homecoming dance is for the sports here at this school but the main sport being sponsored is Street Racing. Jess Honey I know you are the main driver, you are being put on maternity leave. Michael you are named main driver know" Michael stood up "YES! Hahaha!" Jess frowned "Shit… this suck…" Gaara laughed, Cloud chuckled softly.  
"On more thing right quick. Can you put Vivi as our secretary and Nami as our personal treasurer. Over in Grand Line we were use to raising money for our different clubs and our sports event. I know it may not seem necessary in this school but it's a just in case when the clubs want to do something outside the amount given." Nami nodded. "Yes. It would be in an emergency funding for the council. Vivi is very organized. She makes sure that any information that gets sent out is made known to every student and teacher." Dawn chuckled at her "Nami dear I already have her down for Secretary, her and Hinata. Hinata wasn't able to show up today because she had to get home" Jess smiled "My you have thought it thoroughly haven't you?" Dawn smirked at her "Why yes I have" Michael raised his hand "I have to get going home soon… and I don't wanna be grounded…" Dawn smiled "Alright you may all leave, make sure your mom knows you have a council meeting after school Michael" he smiled and stood up and bowed "Thanks ms. Mikcloud" he turned and walked to the door, opening it he left only to hear his phone goo off and him answering "Mom! Stop shouting im on my way!"  
Law got up. "Let's go Oichi. I promised Corazon that we'd go to go out to eat as school." He groans out in annoyance. Dante closed his phone. "I'll be joining you." Oichi looked at him. "Gotta met him at some point, face to face." He says making Oichi sigh. "Fine, but change into something less comfortable like…regular clothes." Law grabbed her hand and they left out. Jess laughed "Alright" she got off Sabo's lap "I'm gonna head home, I'm hungry and tired" she turned and left. Dawn smiled "alright, see you all tomorrow"

Sabo stands up and stretches. "Guess I'll head out to the police station." Nami sighs out. "Well…time for work I guess." She got up and left following everyone out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Next day, Ajisai was getting helped getting ready by Dawn. Dawn was wearing a Navy Lace Cutaway Dress and black flats. Her nails were painted the same navy color as her dress, she had silver rings on her fingers. Ajisai smiled as Dawn helped her get into gray leggings. "Thank you.." Ajisai flushed. Dawn smiled "Its alright hun, your lucky I stopped by today from my apartment" Ajisai nodded shyly. Dawn grabbed the white collar shirt and helped Ajisai put it on "I made sure to get a maternity for 8 months" Dawn said to her, Ajisai smiled "I look huge..." she frowned "What if I get made fun of...?" Dawn frowned "Don't worry about it, theres no bulling in my school. If I anyone bully's you let me know or Kid and even Jess" Ajisai smiled "Alright" Dawn finished buttoning the shirt up and putting the purple plaid tie on. Ajisai's dark purple hair had gotten long. Dawn had put her hair in a braid on her right side like Jess use to do whens he had long hair and Dawn fixed up her make up also, light not to heavy.  
"Did you take you prenatal vitmans today?" Ajisai smiled "Yeah!" Dawn smiled reached to the dresser and took a special made maternity elastic band purple plaid school skirt for Ajisai and knelled down. Ajisai lefted one leg, dawn put the skirt under that leg. Ajisai then lifted her other leg as Dawn put the skirt over that leg and pulled it up to Ajisai's waist. Fixing it for Ajisai. Dawn stepped back and smiled "So cute!" Ajisai flushed and smiled, she walked over to the her black flats and slipped into them she smiled filling the gel pads in her flats for her feet "what time is it?" she asked Dawn, Dawn looked at her watch and smiled "only 6:am, he should be here soon" Ajisai smiled and walked over to the hanger taking her a black messenger back and put it over shoulder. Dawn stepped to her and helped her down stairs.

Kid was just pulling up. He sighed out as he got out the car. He wasn't sure why Ajisai would even want to go to school. Usually Killer would be with him but he had to run some early morning runs, leaving Kid by himself. 'Great...' He walked up to the house and rung the doorbell. The door opened and was face to face with Danni

"Oh...it's you..." Danni says frowning. "Good morning to you to..." Kid says to her frowning back. "Good morning Kid." Dawn said helping Ajisai down stairs. Ajisai smiled "Morning Kid..."

"Mornin..." He says to both of them. Danni groaned "Why are you so sexy?!" Dawn chuckled. "Why thank you danni and try to control your temper today when you come around Lunch time." Ajisai blinked at this "Did something happen yesterday...?" Dawn nodded.

Danni rolled her eyes. "I got better things to do today then babysitting brats. I'm heading in the office today." Kid put his hands in his pockets waiting to leave. Dawn handed Ajisai over to Kid "Remmber don't worry about girls gasping behind your back, ignore them. Tell me, Jess or Kid okay sweetheart?" Ajisai nodded with a smile "Alright"

"Great...can all of you leave now? I need a nap..." Danni says tapping her foot. Kid sighed out and linked arms with Ajisai over to the car. Dawn left behind them getting into her own car, a car that Zach got her black toyota prius V and driving off.

"Did you eat?" kid asked. Ajisai hummed "Alittle... Dawn told me there is a Coffee and Breakfest Café in the school... so I wanna eat there" "You sure you want to go to school. No one is forcing you to attend." Said to her while driving. Ajisai smiled and rubbed her tummy "I know, I just want to see my friends... Dawn excused me from Science and said I can got the libaray and do some homework sheets that I'm given, also I have Gym off too, along with Jess!". "Then just take it easy." Kid said to her a little worried. Ajisai smiled at him "I will, I promise"

Over at Laws, Oichi was downstairs finishing some breakfast. Lucci was washing dishes. Law walked down rubbing his hair. "You sure you wanna go though with this?" Law asked. Oichi frowned. "No. In fact I hate the idea of all of this but, maybe this is the closure we both need...but at the same time why does she have to be there." Law sat down. "Ace told me yesterday that Killer wants you to be there for the baby. Maybe that's what Kid wants to." Oichi let out a dry laugh. "Like I'll ever do that." "Oichi..." "Do you honestly think Jess will let me come near that baby after what happen? I myself don't even know what I'd do...all I'd be able to see in that baby is her and Kids freaking face..." Law frowned. Oichi grabbed his hand. "You have told me that you loved me a bunch of times...even when I was with Kid you told me that...you and I both know why I can't say it back just yet...and it's not fair to you..." She tighten her grip on his hands and he tightens on hers as well "I'll hear what they have to say and get stuff off my chest and that will be that. Hopefully...after that I can put 100% effort in this relationship." She got up and headed upstairs to get her bag. Law signed.

Lucci shook his head. "Oichi is a strong girl isn't she..." Law looked to him. "Even after he broke her heart she still loves him..." Law frowned. "Got another girl pregnant she made the choice to forgive him long ago...even if it doesn't seem like it." Lucci turned around. "Now she's willing to finally let him go all for you..." Law was suddenly grabbed and slammed into the wall. Lucci was staring down at him with cold-blooded eyes with the back side of the knife sliding on his cheek. "If you make the same mistake and hurt her no one will be saving you from my wrath...You remember that..." Law broke out into a cold sweat as Lucci let him go. "You two should get going. Don't wanna be late for school do you?" On cue Oichi walked downstairs. "Ready Law." "Yeah..." He says glancing at Lucci. They headed out the door. Lucci sighs out and sits on the stool near the table. Jason came around the corner to him. Lucci picked him up. "Even though I threaten him not to hurt her...is it bad that I'm hoping he do so that I can sweep her away?" Jason barks. "Ha...so I am being selfish." Again Jason barks making Lucci chuckle. "Yeah...I guess I can deal with that."

Jess and Sabo stood in line at the coffee and Breakfast shop at the school, Jess was tired. She was leaning on Sabo for balance so she didn't fall asleep and fall. Sabo kept her up half the night with one of his horny now moods.

"What do you want?" Sabo asked. Jess had her eyes close "mhmmmm Mystic Coffee... And a 3 cinnamon rolls" Sabo's arm was over her shoulder holding her close. Girls were looking there way frowning slightly.

"Line is moving slow..." Sabo says sighing. Frank behind the counter was watching a student was working for him for extra credit "uhm... that was one small Mystic coffee and one brown sugar bun... That's..." Frank sighed Georgia nodded "That's 1.50" the boy nodded and paid her the money. And moved to the pick up counter where Frank moved over to it get his order. "Next?" the girl said, Sabo and Jess where next.

"Mystic Coffee and three cinnamon rolls please." Sabo says. The girl flushed and smiled flirty at him "that will me 1.75" Jess glared at her "please do not flirt with my boyfriend if you wanna stay alive" Girl frowned and then glared at her. Frank stepped beside her "do I have mark you a 0?" the girls eyes widen and shook her head "No..." "Then you will repect your customers and another girls boyfriends, your lucky Danni is not here watch over you and not me" he walked away to get Jess's order.  
After paying and taking the food. Sabo bumped his head with Jess's gently. "Come on sleepy head let's get some food in you."  
Jess pouted "and whose fault that I'm so sleepy...?" "Technically it's yours. I was gonna stop at round three but you wanted to keep going." Sabo says laughing.

Ajisai walked over to the Coffee shop with Kid behind her ."You gonna try anything?"

"I'll just a coffee." Ajisai licked her lips "I heard those are good... I cant have coffee..." she frowned.

"Why is that again?" Kid asks. Ajisai sighed. "Because I'm pregnant, you can have it during your early 1st trimester but after that you really cant have the coffee they say its not good for you, but Celtica's mystic coffee is really good! It's made by a rare purple coco bean!"

"I'll be having regular coffee. I'm not getting addicted to any other forms of coffee." Kid says getting in line behind her. Suddenly Kid was placed in a head lock. "Then fuck!" Kid yells as he nearly elbows the person behind him. The boy chuckled. "Way to great a friend." Kid smirked and fist bumped him. "Heat. You ass. I told you to stop. Your gonna get your assistance kicked one of these days." Heat laughs.

Heat had long light blue shaggy hair. He had black sunken eyes and visible bone ridges on his forehead. There was stitched scars on his chin, mouth line, and the high point of his cheeks. He also had a tattoo on his neck.

"Where you been at man! The red district isn't the same without you." Kid chuckled. "I cut ties with them a while back." Heat laughed. "I had heard about that but I couldn't believe it. I know when you were dating Oichi you stopped for a while so I figured hell she must have made you stop." Kid frowned, Ajisai blinked at Kid's friends. "I'm not with Oichi anymore." Heat nodded. "Killer told me. He also told me you got a chicken knocked up while you were with her. That's pretty harsh..." "You don't think I know that...I'm messed up big time and if I could take it back I would but what's done is done." Ajisai frowned. Heat out his hand in his pocket. "So who knock up? Killer wouldn't tell me." Kid turned to the side revising Ajisai. "Wow...she's a cutie. I was thinking she's be someone ugly." Ajisai flushed and then pouted. Kid rolled his eyes. "Ajisai this is Heat. Heat this is Ajisai." He pointed to her belly. "and this is Alaric." Heat laughed. "A boy huh? Kinda wish it was a girl you know. It would be funny to see you try to braid her hair and get your nails painted and don't forget about putting your hair in ponytails" Heat laughed. Ajisai giggled "I'm happy with a boy" Heat nudged him. "I'm not gonna lie though...no offense to her or anything but I looking more forward to you and Oichi being in this situation." Kid sighed out. "You and me both..." He mumbles. Ajisai looked away with a hidden hurt in her face. Heat sighed out. "Well anyways congratulations on being a dad." "Thanks..." Kid said turning around. "It's your turn to order." He told Ajisai.  
The girl smiled at her "What can I get you?" Ajisai frowned. "The Waffle special and a class of milk..."

"Ajisai!" Ajisai looked and smiled , spotting Jess. "You got it kid?"

"Yeah." Ajisai nodded and sat down next to Jess and Sabo.

the girls looked to kid. "what you getting?"

"Just a regular coffee." Kid says. The girl smiled "That will 2.75"  
Kid handed her the money and waited for the order.

At Jess's table, Ajisai had a sadden look on her face. Jess frowned "Ajisai what's wrong...?"

Sabo sighed. "What he do this time..." Ajisai frowned "He wishes it was her and not me that got pregnant..." Jess frowned.

"I figure that he would be thinking that but saying it out loud wasn't good." Sabo says mumbling, and rubbing his chin. He then grabbed Jess by her arm and frowned at her. "You promised me you won't do anything out the way. I don't care about this situation but I care about you so I'll deal with. I don't want you glaring, staring, yelling, cursing, hitting, kicking, smart ass comments, or anything that involves violence. You got that?" Jess frowned "But he" "I'm being 100% serious Jessica. First and Last warning." Jess pouted and took a bite of her cinnamon roll out of anger "fine" "I'll handle Kid later." He says letting go of her arm.

At the waiting counter, Frank brought his order to him "Morning Kid, here you go"

"Thanks..." He took the food and walked over to Ajisai. He placed the food in front of Ajisai. "Here." Jess looked at him and smiled. "Morning Kid!" it almost sounded like a venomous hello, luckily Sabo caught it.

"Jessica..." Sabo says frowning at her. Jess ignored him and eat her cinnamon roll Ajisai smiled slightly "Thank you" she soon started to eat her food. Kid took his coffee and walked over to where Heat was standing with his other friends. "Hey did you get the text and video yesterday?" Heat asked Kid. "Yeah and I'd love to join in but Ajisai made her the Godmother..." "Bummer..." Kid sighed out. "It's whatever. I do that plenty enough anyways so it's all good." Heat looked around. "You think they will go through with it?" Kid shrugs. "Don't know. Don't care really." Heat chuckled. "At least that attitude of yours haven't change." They fist bumped and switched to a different topic. They laughed as another one of their friends tripped and fell on his face.

4 minutes before the first bell rang, Jess and Sabo were walking to there locker, Ajisai was behind them and Kid was somewhere else. "I feel bad for her right know..." Jess muttered softly.

Sabo sighs. "Just drop it for now." Jess frowned "She's my friend Sabo I'm gonna worry about her" She said stopping at their locker to see graffiti on it 'Slut' 'stop opening your legs slut' 'Sabo doesn't love you' Jess was frowning "What the fuck?!" Ajisai gasped "Who did that...?"

Sabo sighs again frowning. "This is getting old really quick...do you need me to go get Dawn or Dante? I'm sure they caught whoever did it on camera." Jess sighed "Get my shit out of the locker, I'm gonna go to my mom's office... You can go to Dante.. I think I'm gonna set out science today I think I will punch someone even Oichi its best I don't be near people right know" she turned and rests her head on wall. Ajisai frowned and went to her locker to open her's.  
Sabo was frowning. He was getting sick of this. River walked holding hands with Terry walking down the hallway with him, she was giddy.

"I really love the way your so soft! I just wanna cuddle and snuggle you all day!" River giggled and noticed Jess and the others and then the locker. She gasped loudly making students around them looking at her "WHO DID THAT?! Someone better start telling me before I start cut off heads! I'll teach you to miss with my Sister!"

Jess groaned in annoyance.

Terry smiled. "YEAH! Cut them off! I'll help you! Who we start with first!?" Jess banged her head softly on the wall in annoyance. River took out her Kunai and students gasped in horror "Start talking!" Sabo frowned at Terry. "No heads are being cut off!" "Hey if my mate wanna kill somebody then dammit that's what I wanna do to!" Terry says looking for potential victims. River smirked liocking her licks "come on start telling me!" Jess frowned "Enough already..." Sabo face palmed himself. "Terry do you even realize what's going on?" Terry smiled. "All I care about is making River happy! So when does the chopping begin!" "No chopping is gonna happen! Calm it down before I go find Oichi!" Terry pouted like a puppy who was being punished. He then sighs out. "Fine..." He then hugs River. "Hey! No need to be mad anymore!" He goes to whisper in here ear. "If your good you can take all that anger out on me later on if you want." His teeth were slightly turning into fangs from his high level of excitement, as he bit her ear slightly. River shivered and moaned out making studetns flush and started at them with widen eyes "Oh..." River then looked at Jess "Sis you alright?" "No" Jess took her stuff and walked away, Ajisai walked behind her "Wait for me... I have nothing else to do if you don't mind...?" Jess smiled at her "I don't mind at all" Ajisai smiled "I've been taken out of science class so I have the first class free"

Sabo sighed up. "This is making me sick..." He looked at Terry. "Terry I need a name." Terry nodded and sniffed the air slightly. "Maybe...three or four...cheap perfume..." "Grand Line girls?" Terry shook his head. "Strangely no..." Sabo raised and eyebrow. "You sure." "Hey don't doubt my nose. It's never failed me once. I made sure to remember and recognize all the scent of the Grand Line students just in case Oichi got bullied. I haven't had time to familiarize to the others yet. So all Grand Line students are in three clear." Sabo sighed out again. "Alright. When you get the names come find me. I'm sure Dante isn't going to release the names." Sabo says walking after Jess and Ajisai.

Reaching her mothers office, Jess right away went in with out even knocking, Ajisai followed her. Sabo sighed and went to Dante's office.

Dawn looked up at her daughter "Honey what's wrong?" Jess frowned putting her stuff on one of the couches. Ajisai sat down in a comfy recliner. Jess sighed away and laid down "Someone graffiti my fucken locker..." Dawn looked upset "I see, you stay here, I'm gonna go see Dante" she got up and walked to his room.

Dante was on the phone with Danni. They were discussing options about Oichi when Sabo came in. "Dante." "Dammit Danyeal, I'm not saying to put her back in that class but it's got to be a option. I can't afford another you to be throwing tantrums around the school!." He pulled the phone back as both him and Sabo heard her yelling over the phone. "This is why I started smoking. Look we will talk about this later." He hangs up on her knowing he was gonna pay for that later. "What can I do for you Sabo?" Sabo sighed. "Someone degraced Jess's locker." Dante leans back in his chair. "I see..." "Are you gonna do something about it?" Sabo says frowning. "Yes I will so calm your tone down." knocking, Dawn stepped in "Sabo I see you are here... Is true?"

"Yes it is..." Dawn looked more pissed "Go to your class Sabo, me and Dante will handle it. I'm gonna go look at the damage" she stepped out. She looked ready to kill someone.

"Shouldn't you go after her to make sure she won't kill someone?" Dante grabbed a cigarette "I've learn a long time ago to let women do whatever the hell they wanna do or you risk leaving in the hospital for the rest of your life. Now off to class." Sabo nodded. Dante sighs and pulls up the camera feed.

"I told you that you should have drunk coffee at the house." Law says pointing her cheek. "I wanted the one here." She says nudging him. They both spotted Dawn "Morning Oichi, hurry and get to class" the bell rang just as she said that walking down the hall passing students who moved out of her way. The way she walked looked like she was controlling her strength from cracking the ground the ground.

"Wonder what happened..." Law said. Oichi can hear some students whisper "did you hear?" a boy asked, another boy nodded "Yeah.. someone marked Jess's locker with such disgusting words..."

Oichi frowned. "Oichi don't..." Oichi ignored Law and went after Dawn. Law sighed knowing this wasn't going to play out well. He followed behind her.

Reaching Jess's locker, Dawn narrowed her eyes and some students where taking pictures, she glared and put herhands on her hips, there was a teacher with an empty box watching everything, she grabbed it making him gasp "Your phones KNOW!" the students frowned "I said phones know!" she galred at everyone, they gulped and put their phones in the box, after every phone was in the box. Dawn narrowed her eyes more "Get to class NOW!" she shouted in angry at them making them scatter quickly.  
Oichi as reached Jess locker. Her eyes widen as she read what was on it. She placed her hand on a locker. 'Why...is everyone...saying such disgusting things...' Dawn looked at Oichi and sighed mentaly 'just like Danni the angry' She then heard a crunching sound like something being torn apart. Dawn shook her head 'really destroying my school'

Law had caught up to Oichi in time to see her grab a locker and tear the door off in anger. 'Shit...' Oichi was shaking as she gripped the broken locker door tighter. Her head was down to the floor but he knew her newest look of anger and it was something he didn't want to have to deal with early in the morning. "Oichi calm yourself before I make you"

Law walked up to her slowly. "Oichi...listen to me...you got to came down." He got closer to her. She turned her head to him slightly. Her eyes were full of nothing but anger. Dawn sighed again "like mother, like daughter..." Law sighed out. He then got as close as he could and whispered something in her ear. Oichi's eyes snapped opened and she went to smack Law with the broken locker door. Dawn took out her phone texting Frank 'get your ass by Jess's locker' "Ichi...I'm serious..." He says just before the locker stopped right near his face. Oichi frowned as she started to calm down. She was now giving the locker door a death grip with both hands.. Dawn head enough of this, she stomped her foot on the ground causing it to crack "Enough, Oichi you spent your first class in the dentenion class"  
Oichi grits her teeth. 'Tisk...' She throws the locker door into another locker before she stormed off. Law rubbed his head and walked off to catch up with her. 'How many times do I have to tell her to control her temper.' He says to himself. 'Dante is not going to be happy with this...'

Dawn took looked at her phone and dialed Dante's number.

"Yes?" "Dante, I sent Oichi to the detention hall... She destroy a locker and threw it into another locker, she saw Jess's locker" Dawn said with a frown.

"Yes I just saw it." "Did you find out who did it?" Dawn asked walking over to Jess's locker and touching it frowning. "I did. I'm on my way to pick them up now. Actually one of the girls are near you. Three doors down to the right. Her name is...Okyo." Dawn smiled "Thank you Dante, meet me in your office" she hangs up.

Dawn walked down the hall three doors down, she knocked on the door and stepped in with a smile, Orchimaru blinked and smiled "Ah! Ms. Mikcloud! What can I do for you?" Dawn smiled "Okyo, please come with me" the girl frowned and stood up "Why...?" Neji frowned along with some of Jess's friends.  
Dawn kept her smile "Don't make me ask again come with me know" Okyo sighed and walked over to Dawn, when she got close Dawn reached her hand out quickly and grabbed her ear tightly, making her gasp. Students where whispering. Dawn pulled her out of the classroom "You have some nerve what you did to my daughter locker" Okyo bite her lip "Tsk. I didn't d anything" walking past the locker, Frank was already cleaning it.

Dante was on his way to Mihawks gym class. He walked in to see the students doing spirnts. Mihawk was in the middle writing something down on his clip board when he noticed Dante walking up. "Dante what do I owe the visit." "You have a girl named Masako in your class?" Mihawk nodded. "Yes, she's sitting on the floor over there stretching." "Thanks You." Dante walked over to the circle of girls that were stretching. While walking some of the girls couldn't help to gaze over at him. His hair wasn't in its usual ponytail so it bounced and waved as he walked. His hands were in his pocket and a cigarette was behind his ear. His glasses were in his front jacket pocket. The aura he gave out was relaxed and cool yet mix with mystic mystery.

The girls started to giggle slightly as they watched him walk up to Masako. "Masako?" Masato looked up at him and blushed slightly. "Um yes?" "I need you to take a walk with me to my office." The blush disappeared and her replacing by a frown. "What for." Dante sighs out. "Don't make me repeat myself. Now get up." Masato stood up frowning. "If this is about Jess's locker it wasn't my idea! I didn't even draw on her stupid locker!" Some of the students frowned at Masato. "Come along. We have to collect your other friend." Masato looked down and started to follow him.

They walked to a another class room where they could hear a loud discussion go on. "I just taught that slut a lesson! The Grand Line girls were too scared of her to do anything so we went to do it ourselves! That bitch needs to learn her place. Just because her mom is the principal doesn't make her higher then anyone here." "...but...Isn't Jess a princess too?" "So what!? Grand Line has a few princess to you don't see them acting like they own the place." "Maybe you should chill. This morning some cute chick and I guess her boyfriend was ready to kill people! The chick took out a freaking knife thing! The one ninjas use! Freaking awesome but kinda scary."

"So what!? What are they gonna do give me detention? Get me suspended? Ha! Won't me a difference." "Your boasting to much..." "Go to hell. You all know Sabo is just using her. I heard she slept with other people at the school to. Sabo is just her latest victim and she's trying to trap him with that fatherless baby." Some of the students sighed in annoyance.

Dante opened the door without knocking. There was a girl standing up with her back towards the door. There was no teacher in the class. Robin and Vivi were in this class. They notice Dante come but said nothing. Robin smiled. "So after you finish with Jess what are you gonna do next?" The girl smirked. "I'll go after that girl in the purple hair. She was always around Jess despite being from your school. She looks like a pushover and a cry baby. I can easily through some words around her. That guy nurse she's with is kinda cute. I might take him from her haha. No point in getting Sabo since he's all caught up with that slurry bitch..."

Dante sighed out loudly making the girl freeze. Robin was holding back Vivi who was about to get up and slap the girl. "It's bad enough your freely admiring what you did to Jessica. It's even worse that you plan to bully my daughter as well." The girl turned around frowning. "Tamao...your coming to the office. Let's go." Tamron smirked. "Oh yeah an if I don't come? Try forcing me and I'll scream rape all up and down the hall. I'll go home and have my parents sue this school and that slutty ass principal." Dante walked up to the Tamao and grabbed her by her nose. "Ow! What are you doing!" Dante glared down at the Tamao. "Silence."

A cold shiver went down everyone's spine. "You seem to have mistaken something young lady. You are under the impression that I gave a damn about what your gonna do if I force you to come with me. You can try your very best to try to sue this school but I want you to think long and hard about who your trying to threaten. With three simple words I and make your life, your mothers life, your father's life, your cats life, your dog's life very miserable. You won't have time to even think about bullying some else. Remember this and remember it well I'm not someone who you'd like to mess with. Ever. " Tamron shivered as he let her nose go. He then smiled lightly. "Now come to the office. Don't make me repeat myself." Tamao started walking without a word. Dante looked at the other students making some of them jump. "Keep what I said in mind the next time you think about bully my daughter or anyone else for that matter. Enjoy the rest of your day and try not to be to loud while your teacher is out got it." They nodded as he left the class with the two girls.

"Man...Mr. Yamamoto is scary as every..." a student says. "T-That's who you guys had to deal with?" "Yeah..." "Man...you guys had it rough." "Tell me about it..."

Dante and the girls walked by Jess 's locker. It was clean and now Frank was looking at the damage done to two different lockers. Tamao and Masato eyes widen. "W...What happened to that locker? Dante looked at it. "The purple hair girl you called a pushover and crybaby ripped that off with her hands when she read what you wrote and then she threw it into this locker. Right now she's in detention. Maybe you two would like to join her." He says walking. The two girls shivered as they walked behind him to his office.

Okyo was sitting in the chair with her head down "Why?" Dawn asked, the girl frowned "It wasn't my idea... I told her it was stupid messing with Jess... But she was all in our faces... we kind of fear her so we followed her" Dawn shook her head, she turned her head hearing the door open and Dante walked in with the other to girls. Dawn frown "Sit down know"  
Dante sighed. "I need a smoke..." The girls were still standing up. Dante shook his head. "Could sworn she told you two to sit down...so sit." The girls did what they were told. "Before we start I'd like to play back some footage from a few minutes ago." Dawn frown "Footage you say?" Dante clicked on his tablet and went to the camera feeds. "I do apologize in advance for my actions but she crossed a line at the end of her victory cry." Dawn held out her hand "Let me see it" He handed Dawn the tablet. It was turned up loud enough for the girls to hear it. Dawn frowned and watched it

Frank finished walked over to detention classroom, peeking in through the window. He see's Oichi kick a desk and chair into the wall. The room was sound proof but he took out his tablet and turned on the security camera on for the room and listened.

Law was sitting on a desk as he watched Oichi go on a rampage. It was actually quite a turn on for him. He'd take her right now if It wasn't for the cameras in the room. "Ichi calm down." Oichi paced backed and forth. "How can I stay calm when someone is picking on Jess!" "Dawn and your dad is gonna take care of it. Your only putting yourself in a worse situation right now. You busted up two lockers and you just kicked the desk into a hole in the wall...You can't be losing your temper like this..." Oichi paced more. "I hate bullies!" "I know." "I hate them!" She kept pacing. "It only the second day and all this shit is going down! I just wanna find whoever did and beat the fuck out of them!" She slammed her fist together. " including the girl who called my mom and old hag!" She growled. Law sighed out. Nothing much he could when she got like this. He didn't have any pudding cups on him and walking up to hug her and kiss her like Ace said is like asking for a ass whipping. Obviously he couldn't take her since they were in school and that's where it would had lead to if he survived by kissing her while she's on rampage mode. All he could do was wait it out until she asked for a hug. Then she'd take a nap. 'Tisk...what am I dating? A child!'

Frank smiled and turned off the tablet and rushed to the kitchen.

In Dantes office, Dawn turned off the tablet placed it on the desk. She sighed and closed her eyes "I know I'm against my title and my royal side but you three are either egnort and stupid for targeting someone important to a country that you are going to school on."  
"No one wanted this stupid school to be built in the first place..." Tamao says mumbling. Dante was sitting down resisting his urge to smoke. "If nothing nice comes out of your mouth I suggest you stay silent." He says. Tamao looked down. Dawn turned around and faced the window looking out it to help her calm down. She looked up at he sky and see the moon clearly on a full sunny day. "Its already the 2nd day of school and i'm getting sick of this bully shit you and other girls are giving my daughter just because your jealous of her relationship with my future son-in-law"

"Well tell your daughter to stop sleeping around and maybe she wouldn't get bullied." Tamao said mumbling again. Dante sighed out. Dawn acrossed the room so quickly is shocked the girls dawn had her chin in tight grib, the look in her eyes was pure malfient "My daughter is not some kind of girl who sleeps around young lady, you have quiet a record on you. The only one whos been sleeping around here is you, you had 3 abornatons since your freshmen year, you a junior know. Tell me are you the ring leader behind all this bulling?"  
"...and if I am..." Dawn narrowed her eyes "You know Jess gets her monstrous strength from me, I don't care if your young I have the right mind to back hand you into wall and i wouldn't even get in trouble. I would get away with it very easily like Dante making you disappear for making fun of Oichi, and Oichi is my goddaughter since the day she was born. I also have to right mind to put you in the same room with Oichi right now or even Jess. Sabo might snap at me if I let Jess murder you while pregnant"

Dante was very much enjoying the scene. Seeing Dawn like this was quite a turn on for him. He smirked as he grabbed his cigarette and twirled it around his fingers. It helped smooth him out at times like these. 'Calm yourself Dante. Your promised yourself you'd take it slow. Just take it all in for now...' He then blinks and rubs his chin.. 'Wonder if I'm addicted to dangerous women...'

The door busted open and Jess rushed in with Ajisai panicing "Jess thinko f the baby! Sabo will get upset!" Jess glared at the girls "Are these the GIRLS?! I'll kill them!" Dawn let go of the girls chin and sighed "What are you doing?! If Sabo found out what you are doing you would get an ear full! Go back into my office now! Or do I needto put you in the dentenion room with OICHI?!" she snapped at her Jess frowned "Why is Oichi in the dentenion room...?" Dawn glared at her "Jessica Lightning Mikcloud get you ass back in my fucken office know!" Jess's eyes widen and nodded and rushed out the room with Ajisai behind.  
The girls frowned. Dawn sighed "I have the legal right to torture you by truth serum but I don't need to."

'Not gonna lie...would have like to see that.' Dawn smirked and pulled out her dialing it "Ah yes it's me, What are the result?" they looked at Dawn and she smiled "Thank you Dustin" she hanged up on the phone "While I was talking to you, a high tech lie detector devise was reading your every moments and voice patterns" Dawn points to Tamao "You are gonna be going to detention room D-23, and there you will wait for someone who me later, you are excused for the rest of the day and spend it in that room copying the whole Celtica language dictionary in Celtica"

Tamao frowned and crossed her arms. "Those chick's were right when they said your only doing this because it your damn daughter." Masako pushed her. "Its your damn fault! They told us not to listen to you and look where we are!" Okyo frowned as well. "They were right about you and your stupid plan..."  
Dawn wanted nothing more to smack the girl "You think I'm doing this Just because Jess is my DAUGHTER?!" she snapped at her, Tamao looked at her "well if the shoe fits, then yes" Dawn stood there making fits, Dante watched her as her streagth went out of control and his whole cracked, every inch o the room was covered in cracks from just her powerful aura.  
The girls eyes widen. Dante sighed out looking around at his office. 'Only the second day and my office is getting destroyed already. Shit...now I gotta by Shanks drinks...' "Your wrong" Dawn looked at her "I'm not doing this because Jess is my daughter, Every student matters to me and I would show them the same treatment if this idiotic bulling took place on them" she turned and walked to the door "Dante take them to that detention room know before I do something ungrateful to them" she left the room.

"I'd rather take you to see Oichi but that can always happen later. Get up." The girls were to scared to move." Dante got up and picked the girls up by the collar. "I don't have time for you girls to be scared. I need to head to Iceberg so he can fix my office." He says dragging them out.

Frank smiled rolling a food tray cart down the hall with so many homemade puddings he made for Oichi. Reaching the room, he looked to see Oichi again kick a desk and chair into the wall. He sighed and opened the door making Law look at him. Frank rolled in a tray "Oichi sit down"

Oichi had flipped two desk near the corner earlier. Law had moved some of them so she can pace freely. Oichi frown and was about to reject the idea of sitting until she noticed the food cart. Letting her curiosity take over a bit she huffed and say down in a desk. Frank smiled and placed his homemade pudding down for her "my homemade blueberry pudding, there's three different kinds" he smiled at her.

Oichi's eyes widen and just like that her anger drained out her." Law sighed in. 'For once I'm glad Frank is here.' Oichi looked at pudding as sparkles came to her eyes. He placed a cute spoon down and napkins "Go on all your's sweetheart"  
That's all Oichi needed to hear. She quickly digs into the pudding cups. When she was finished she placed her head on the desk and passed out. Law took that time to straighten up the room. Oichi had broken two desks and made a hole in the wall. The desks she flipped over were clipped but we're still usable. Luckily that's all the damage she did.

Time went by and Jess was walking with her friends. Naruto frowned "I'm so pissed! How could thoughs girls do that to you!?" Sasuke sighed "Hmmm. Jealous of you Jess" Shikamaru nodded "That girl Tamao was the one who was started the rumors of you last year and even the monster and demon and devil girl rumors too... To think she is still doing it... I heard also she wants Sabo that's why she is doing it" Jess bite her lip in angry "And said she slept with him while he was with you" that made her stop and her eyes widen "What...?" Shikamaru nodded "Yeah..." Hinata frowned "Jess hun don't believe her, she's lying. She has a history of starting drama and lies" Neji crossed his arms "Yeah, Jess don't believe him" Ajisai nodded "She spread rumors about me that I... was a lesbian..." Kiba huffed "She tried to get into my pants also I declined her disgusting slut-self, I heard she was quite the whore and had 3 abortions" the girls frowned at him.

Jess looked down and tears went down her face "What if he did...?" They blinked at her and started to panic slightly "Jess you now Sabo would never cheat on you. He's in love with you..." Naruto said to her rubbing her back, Ajisai nodded "Calm down please the baby..." They looked to see Sabo pushing away Ace and noticed Jess crying in the middle of the hallway.  
Sabo frowned at all of them. "What the hell did you guys do!" He says in anger. He reached for Jess. Ace sighs out. "If it's the ranging female hormones I'm out of here." Ace says. Sabo pushed Ace into the history class. "Shut up!" He shot a glare at all of them. "Well!?" Ajisai noticed Kid and rushed to her in fear "Kid!"

"What? And stop rushing before you fall." He says frowning. Sauske sighed "Well we were trying to cheer up until Shikamaru opened his mouth about a rumor the ringer leader girl, Tamao, who started the shit against jess last year and now this hear, one of the rumors where Tamao slept with you while you were dating Jess... and she started to burst into tears..." he grabbed Naruto and pulled him again "No I wanna comfort JESS!" Kida frowned and walked away "Naruto let Sabo cheer her up" Hinata gulped and rubbed her back "Its okay Jess, follow your heart hun" Neji pulled her to the classroom.

Sabo looked confused. "Who the hell is Tamao? What ring leader? What the hell? You think I'm sleeping with someone else!?." He pinched her cheek. Jess frowned and nodded to him He sighs out. "See this is why I can't introduce you to Koala. Its getting annoying to keep explaining this to you. I haven't slept with any other girl but you. I don't want anyone else but you. I DON'T care about any other girl BUT You!" Jess sniffed and kept crying "I..." "Jeez. Plus why would I have slept from some from hidden leaf...other the you of course...hardly any of them are even my type." He then frowned hurtfully. "Its because you don't trust me huh...you doubt my feelings..." Jess shrugged her shoulders. He hugged her. "The stop thinking that I slept with other people. Now I'm angry. I warned you to not think like that again. Prepare for you punishment when we get home." Jess's eyes widen and shivered in pleasure "No punishment... The baby...""That line won't hold me back for long." Ajisai frowned "A girl from hidden leaf, Tamao was the cause of the bulling of Jess last year and now this year and Jess found about a fake rumor that Tamao was telling the girls that she slept with Sabo behind Jess's back..." Kid sighed out in annoyance. "Calm down. Stop getting over work." He says.

Jess sniffed and felt a hug behind her and blinked and smiled "Oichi" Ajisai held kids hand tightly shaking "bring me inside..." Kid didn't move as his eyes went to Oichi. Ajisai tugged his hand "Kid please?" Kid frowned when he saw Law walk up. They locked eyes shooting a glare at each other. 'Tisk...' Kid turned and dragged Ajisai inside.

Oichi backs up. "I heard about the girls. I wanted to kick their ass but I was stuck in detention for a while." Jess frowned 'Why?" Law sighed out. "She destroyed two lockers, two desk, and made a hole in the wall. She's getting put in anger management classes next week." Oichi pouted. "I did it for the right reasons. That stuff just happen to be in the way so forcefully moved them." Jess linked arms with Oichi, and Sabo "Lets all sit together!" she pulls them in.

Walking in, the class was very large. It gave more of a College vibe. It had white walls and floors. It had more then thirteen rows of chairs going down like a ramp with stairs, split up into three different sections. On the soft blue chairs there was a small pull out board. There was a large digital board down in front and Two personal desk. One was sitting in the middle. It had a microphone and a tablet sitting on it. On the second desk was piled up with paperwork. There were two doors. One at the top and one at the bottom.

Oichi spotted Kid and Ajisai the moment she stepped in the room. Her and Kids eyes locked. She turned away and slipped away from Jess. "If your sitting near them then I'm going to sit else where. I'm doing my best to respect you and only you by staying away from her." She frowned and hooked her arms around Law. Jess reached out and pinched her cheek "I wanna stop that, I said I wanna set with so I'm sitting with you, do argue with a pregnant woman Oichi" she pulled Oichi to a different part of the room away from Kid and Ajisai and see's Vivi and Ace and pulled her over by them "Oh big brother Ace! Big Sis Vivi!"

"Ugggghhhhh for the love of all pizza just call me Ace dammit." Vivi nudged him. "Before nice Ace." "I'm just saying it's fine to call me that every other day but everyday is just to much." Sabo rolled his eyes and took a seat besides him. He pointed to the outside seat for Jess. Jess pouted "I wanna sit next to Oichi..." "Shush and sit down. You said you feel sick at random times of the day. It would be much easier if you sit in the outside so you can get to the door faster." Jess nodded and sat next to him.

Oichi and Law sat behind them next to Robin, Nami and Rebecca. Oichi sighed out. Law rubbed her head. "Deep breaths Ichi..." Rebecca switch seats with Robin. "Oichi! Cheer up!" She hugged her. Nami nodded. "Yeah don't make me come and booby swam you!" Nami squeezed her boobs. Oichi blushed and looked down. "I'm fine..." Nami frowned. "I see...well get ready for your punishment when class ends." She giggled.

Terry and River walked up. "Hey there peeps! Hey cousin! Seems like we finally all got a class together!" River chuckled and hanging off Terry "Yeah!, Jess sis you okay?" Jess nuggled into Sabos side "Yeah" River smiled "Good!" Terry walked up behind Oichi and put his forehead on her head. "If he makes a move near you I'll slice him into bits okay?" Oichi smiled lightly and ruffled his hair. "Thanks Ter." Terry chuckled. "Anytime. Oh I heard you gotta take anger management classes again." Oichi nodded. "Yeah...it sucks but it's it will help...eventually." Jess took out her book and put it on the desk "River needs it too, your letting to much of your hidden Dragon with in you" River frowned "I know..."  
Terry sat behind Oichi. "Whaaaat I think River is just fine! Nothing wrong with her losing her cute yet sexy composer! I think it's hot!" He says laughing happily. River giggled and kissed him "god your so sexy my lion, mnmmm" River said in a lustful growl, Jess sighed "For fuck sake don't rub your horny aura on everyone, even Sabo I don't think I can handle other punishment from him..." She blushed. River Laughed at her.

Congratulations now you two know how everyone else feel when your being to freaking lovey dovey" Ace says to Jess and Sabo. Jess snarled and smacked the back of Ace's head "keep talking Ace, I don't care if I'm pregnant I'll beat the shit out of you" Sabo frowned and pinched her. "Well I care so quit with the threats." He punched Ace in the arm. "And quit edging her on." Ace rolled his eyes. "Yeah Yeah.."

The class room filled in till all the sets were filled. The bell rung and a back door opened. The room went silent as Tsuru walked in carrying a bag. She placed it on her desk. She looked around and tapped her ear slightly. "Hello." Her voice range out through the room. "Can everyone hear me?" She asks. "Yes ma'am" Everyone says. "Good they installed the new system in yesterday." She taps her tablet and room goes dark slightly as a screen pops up. It was titled end of the year projects. "Lets recap from yesterday. As most of you know my name is Ms. Tsuru. You may hear other students call me granny or granny Tsuru. I teach Advance History. This class is very fast pace so if you don't think you can handle the pace and workload you need to leave. In this class no one will be judged by grade, age, gender, nationally, etc. We all will treat each other fairly and equally. I do not have any patience for this bullying mess that's happening already. If I catch you bullying in my class you will not like the consequences. Also no violence will be tolerated in this class. No question is a stupid question. If your confused ask your neighbor or come to me. If I ask you a question answer it straightly. Do not second guess your self. If you don't know the answer simply state I don't know. Any questions?"

No one said anything. "Alright let's move on to your end of the year project and your final project." She tapped her tablet twice and the words spread out on the board. "If you get out your package that you received there is a list of singular projects, partner projects, and group projects. For your partner projects pick one person. There is a even number here so it shouldn't be difficult. This will be due in two months time. This project can equal up to three grades. For the group project you will gather into groups up to four or six or eight or ten. This project will be due in March before the spring festival and lastly the single project. This is your main end of the year project. You can pick any topic or a topic that was already done. You can added topics together or even find something that wasn't listed. This will be summit at the end of the year. A warning to you students. The end of the year project can possibly determine if you make it or break in my class. I say be careful and get it done early so you don't have to worry about it." Tsuru already noticed Naruto sleeping. "...or...don't take my advice at all." She launched a marker at his head waking him up. "Anytime questions? If not then I would like for you to take about 15 minutes to discuss your projects. If you have a question please come to me." She hit the tablet once and the Lights cam back on.

Vivi was looking through the paper. "Hey Oichi! Be in a group with me!" "Uh sure." Oichi says shrugging. Vivi smiled "I got picked out at least two for a group project. We can make a drama, movie adaptations, or a fable! Being that we both are in the theater club this will be a cake walk!" Oichi looked at Law. "Your gonna be my partner and in the group project." Law nodded. "Yeah." Oichi looked back at Terry. "What are you gonna do?" "I don't mind being in the group but River is gonna be my partner! Let's do something steamy!" River giggled "I wanna be with Terry!"

Oichi giggled and shook her head. "And you two?" She looked at Jess and Sabo. "Its whatever to me..." Sabo says. Jess held Sabos hand "Sabo and me will be partners, terry and River" River giggled and nudged him "Lets join Sabo and Jess!" Vivi looked at Nami, Rebecca, and Robin. "Um...do any of you wanna join?" Nami smiled and wrapped her arms around Robin and Rebecca sorry Vivi we are with Luffy, Zoro, and Franky. I'm scared those three are gonna flunk this class with our out help. "Ah to bad...well we should be good. So we got groups and partners settle. We just need to agree on a group project. We can do that first and get it out the way and then focus on the others." Vivi says smiling. Ace sighs. "Your so cute when your in charge." Vivi blushed. "I'm not in charge I'm just throwing out ideas." She hid her face behind the packet making Ace laugh.

Jess and Sabo walked into the photography class and sat at their table. Michael was already sitting in the same spot he sat yesterday. Michael smiled "Yo, I heard you all most hit a girl this morning" Jess frowned "Stupid bitch, I swear I'm not gonna have tolerance for any of there shit this year"

"Calm down..." Sabo says sighing. He felt glaring and turned his head to see Sakura glaring at Jess and the girl next to Sakura was eye canding Michael.

"Your getting a lot of attention lately..." He says. Jess blinked and looked and glared at her "Sakura I'm not in the mood for your fucken shit today, don't make me call my aunt!" Sakrua's eyes widen in fear and she put her head down. Breathing heavily and she was mumbling "musten upset, musten upset, musten upset"

The teacher arrived as the bell rang and did not waste any time "Alright if you remember yesterday was the day I explain how to make the box cam know I have all the supplies here" he pointed at the 3 boxes "Get to it!"

Jess right away jumped up and gone through the students getting the stuff for her cam.

Sabo shook his head and got up as he watched her move quickly. When she got all the stuff she needed she began making her cam. Sabo gathered what he needed and sat back down to work.

5 minutes Jess was almost done, the teacher walked over to her table "Jess" she looked up at the teacher "I know you would probably rather work with Sabo but your partner is Sakura, I'm moving her to your table" Jess's eyes widen in horror, she bites her lip.

"What!?" The teacher then looked at Michael "Your partner is Sabo, no switching I'll give you all an F if you switch partners" the teacher walked away.

Michael rather looked shocked, he looked at Sabo who had his head down at his project trying to finish it, he looked pissed. 'Why does he hate me so much...?' Michael thought to himself.

Jess sighed as she sees Sakura walked over and sat down with her stuff groaning "This bullshit, why do I have to be here?" Jess sighed "Just shut the fuck up and do your work Sakura"

Sabo kept his eyes down. 'Why the fuck am I paired with him...I joined this class to be with Jess not play pitty pat with him...' Sakura groans again and tried to work. Michael ignored Sakura and kept doing his project. Michael sighed and worked on his cam. Jess was a ignoring Sakura all together. Sabo ignored the whole table. If he knew this was gonna happen he might have not even consider changing classes. He frowned. 'Just give it another week or two to see if all of this is even worth...' He told himself.

Finishing the cam Jess smiled and stared at it "Prefect!" Michael looked up and gasped "Wow! Even designed it with cool art work" Sakura frowned "Looks ugly" Jess frowned and looked away. Michael glared "Leave her alone already" Sakura glared at him "And who are you?" Michael pointed the screw driver at her "One of her childhood best friends, leave her alone" Sakura huffed "freak"

"Why the hell did he put you over here anyways..." Sabo says glaring at her. Sakura shrugged "I don't know scar face, I don't know why jess lieks you when you scared" Jess snapped grabed the screwdriver stabbing the table right next to Sakura's hand making Michael smile "Know you upset her, please reframe form upsetting a pregnant woman" Sakura frowned and looked away.  
"This is freaking ridiculous..." Jess leaned over Sakura and whispered "Congrats you will receive a lovely visit from my aunt" she pulled away with devilish smile "I just cant wait to hear what she will do to you" Sakura was shaking "Please don't..." she was breaking into a cold sweat Jess chuckled at her, Michael laughed and finished his "Done!" Jess looked and smiled "Cool!" Sabo was wearing a annoyed expression on his face as he finally is he'd his as well.

In the nurses office Law sitting in his personal office he discovered that morning. In the office with him was Oichi. Dante had given Law a need sedative for Oichi. It needed to be tested on her here at school to see if it was useable. Law had called her out from her art class. He was suppose to be finding a new entrance point to inject the needle. The base of the neck was common since it hit her nerves and brain faster but the arm and shoulder look to effect her body before it hit the brain. That was what Law was suppose to do but instead he was overcome by his own lust.

Oichi held her moans out as she rode Law in the chair. Law had a grip on her butt as he thrusted up hard inside her. Her shirt was pulled up to where her right boob was showing. Ever since this morning Law had been inching to be inside her. He held her close as he started to speed up. "Ichi..." He moans out. Oichi's wrapped her arms around his neck as she moved her hips with his thrusts. She was already so close. He was hitting her spot so hard it was stirring her insides. Law grabbed her boob and squeezed it. Oichi ran her fingers through his hair. "N...No I'm gonna cum..." She says. Law could feel her walls tightening around him. "Law..." Her body started to shake as came on him. Law groans He sits up straight, holding one of her legs up. He wrapped his arm around her back holding her in place. He thrusts wildly into her. Listen to her soft moans were enough to finally release himself inside her. "Ichi..." He groans as he kept trusting while cumming. He buried his face into her shoulder as he slowly rocked into her body. He then leans back in the chair. Oichi rest her head on his shoulder as she tried to control her breathing.

A few minutes passed by and Law and Oichi peeled away from each other to clean up. Law sighed. He wasn't completely satisfied but the rest could wait. This was school after all. He opened a bottom draw and pulled out a pack of boxer panties. He opened it and tossed a black pair to Oichi and got her some wipes. He got up and opened the window to let some air in.

"Why do you have this in here?" She asks cleaning her self off. "Well, it's just in case girls get their monthly. I also have products for them to use if they need extra, along with any hygiene products. I also have underwear for guys as well." Oichi straighten her clothes out. "You're a considerate person. I heard most nurses don't carry things like that." "Well I'm not most nurses. Come here. You still need to take this." He held up the needle. Oichi turned around as he examined the back of her neck. He placed the needle slightly to the right near her hair line and injected the sedative. He pulled it out. He frowned as she started to bleed slightly from the spot. He grabbed a bandage patch. He cleaned her neck and placed the bandage on her. "How you feeling." He asked. Oichi feel back to him. "Oichi?" She was passed out. Law looked at his watch slightly. That was about ten seconds from the injection. He picked her up and carried to the main nurse office. He placed her on the bed and starts examining her.

After school Jess walked hand to hand with Sabo to the council room. Jess smiling, she was sort of excited.

"You seem excited." Jess giggled "Yeah I wonder what it looks like!" Reaching the room, Jess opened the door stepping in. Her eyes widen "Wow"

The floor to the room was pattern with brown and light brown pattern carpet. The walls were gray with a decorative pattern wall piece in the middle. The piece had decorative holes where the light shine through. Above on the ceiling were lights hanging on to rectangular bar. In the middle was a black rectangular table with comfy black rolling chairs. "It can never just be a normal room huh..." Sabo looked around. Jess looking around, she smiled and noticed tablets, window surface pro 4's on each spot and then noticed a note on the table. Jess walked over to it and read it 'To the student board council, a gift to you from the school for you filing for your meetings. There is already a month of activities set up for September. Sincerely your principle, Dawn Mikcloud' Jess smiled "That's sweet of the school to give us these, it's a lot better for filing"

"I guess." Sabo said sitting down. Jess smiled and walked over to him and sat at the end.

The council room started to fill in. Nami and Vivi walked into the room. "Really?" "Yeah Ace told me." Nami smiled. "Cool I'm definitely in." Vivi smiled. "I'll let him know." Seconds later Oichi walked in with Law. Not saying anything to anyone Oichi sat in the middle and put her head on the table and passed out. Law sighed and pulled his notebook out. "five minutes delay." Jess frowned "Is Oichi okay?"  
"Hard to say at the moment." Law says. He moved her hair to check the patch on her neck. He then grabs her wrist and held it up. He fell back to the table. "She's been given new medication from Dante and I need to see if it's safe to use at school." "Well? Is it?" Sabo asked. "From what I can see all it makes her do is pass out. Everything else is fine...I just need to time when it's gonna happen." "When is she going to wake up?" Nami asked. Law looked his watch. "In about five to ten minutes." Vivi looked at Oichi. "You sure she's ok...to be sleeping her face like that." "Yeah she's fine. It's just her forehead that's on the table."

Michael and Cloud walked in, Cloud was sighing and sighed to Jess 'Sorry I'm late' Jess smiled "Its fine" she signed and said out. Michael smirked and sat down, Cloud sat down next to him. The door opened and River walked in "Hello! Dawn asked me to joint he council! So I brought this sexy lion with me!" she pulled in Terry and giggled.

Jess blinked "Wait so you two are joining?" River nodded "Dawn wants the seats to be filled" she skipped over to the table and sat down "Wow nice tablets!"

Terry signed and looked to see Oichi passed out. He walked over and sniffed her. "Terry I wouldn't do what I think your about to do." Law says as Terry sat Oichi up. He grabs her cheeks and starts to pinch them. "She's never let me pinch her cheeks before. I want full advantage." Suddenly Oichi's eyes snapped opened. She frowned at Terry and punched him in the face. Terry rubbed his face. "Ow!" Law wrote something down. "reaction time is the same..." Oichi was about to say something when she fell back. Law caught her and layer her back on the table. Jess frowned and opened her and noticed 'Live voice App' she tabbed it and smiled "Looks like we have a way for cloud to talk to us better" they blinked at her "The app 'Live voice' goes through your mic on the tablet. Under username you can put your names down. Its like a live conversation for cloud to listen to and join in" Michael smiled "Well that's good" Cloud blinked at Jess who was signing to him 'Live Voice App, lets set you up to pay attention more' Cloud smiled and open his tablet and already opening the App up. River smiled "That was well thoughtful of our principle"

Terry sat down. "Okay can we start!? I wanna go on a date with River!" Terry says excitedly. "Why are you always so energetic.?" Nami asked. Terry smiled. "POSITIVE IS THE KEY!" He roared making Oichi sit up with widen eyes. She looked around and turned to Terry. "Ugggghhhhh your positivity is killing me..." Terry smiled. "Its okay cousin! I promised you until the day you can experience all this positivity pouring out of this awesome body of mine..." He grabbed her hand. "...I will forever shower you in the light of my positivity." He smiled brightly at her. "Ughh kill me now..." Oichi says putting her head on the table. Terry laughed.

The door opened to hear Gaara yelling "Would you shut up?! Your not joining the fucken council Sakura!" "That bullshit! Why not?!" sakura shouted from the hallway "Because none of us want you near Jess!" Jess sighed "Sabo can you please pull in Gaara and tell Sakura to fuck off please?" River, Michael shook their heads. Cloud was setting up his account for the app and not paying attention.  
Law was jolting down notes as Oichi stretches. Nami and Vivi were surfing through the apps. Terry was leaning back yawning. Sabo sighed and got up. He pulled Gaara in and just slammed the door in Sakrua's face. "Best way to end a conversation and tell someone to get lost..." He says going back to sit down. They can hear Sakura grunted loudly and stomp down the hallway. Jess sighed and went to the active scheduled "Okay then lets start, first off did any one sign up for clubs?" River nodded "I signed up for the Archer club, Karate club and Kendo!" Michael smiled "I of course signed up for boxing, Wrestling, Music and cooking"

Gaara sighed sitting down before he said anything Jess looked at him "there is an app on the tablet 'Live voice' its for Cloud to understand better" Gaara blinked and nodded, he right away started to set up the app. Jess looked at everyone "Make sure you have this app running for Cloud to understand what's going on more please" Cloud was looking at the screen and smiled reading what Jess said.

"I signed for no clubs." Law says. Watching Oichi sunk back to the table. "Oichi has signed up for as many as she could fit her schedule I know the main ones are Fashion, Music, Anime, creative writing and theater." Law says. "I signed up for the fencing club, Kendo and Boxing." Terry says. "I signed up for gardening." Nami says. "I signed for theater, film drama, fashion and gardening." Vivi says. "Jess what clubs did you join?" Jess smiled "Cooking, Art, Music and I'm making my own club. Paranormal" River, Michael and Gaara's eyes widen "No way?! I knew you would!" River grinned at her. Jess smiled and nudged Sabo "You better join me in the club"

"You say that like I have a choice. I signed for robotics, debate, newspaper and fitness." Terry looked at him. "I didn't see that one." "Yeah most of the athletic people filled that up quickly. I'll tell Shank you want to join." "Alright." Terry says nodding.  
Cloud typed in 'I signed for Karate and fencing' Jess smiled reading it "figures you would" Gaara blinked "wouldn't it be hard for himsince he is deaf" Michael shook his head "just because he is deaf doesn't mean he can't kickass, he's not week. He's the great nephew of king Zach" Cloud flushed and typed in "Shut up Mike" he grinned and laughed.

"That was kinda insensitive." Oichi says. "Being deaf doesn't mean he can't do this like everyone else here." She was leaning on her arm. Terry nodded. "Yeah we got a cousin who is lost his sight but, he does just as much stuff as everyone else can do." They both frowned at Gaara. Making him rub his head. Jess sighed "Alright, the first active event is the Homecoming Dance, I can see mom already put in some stuff that she wants us to follow through... The dance must be the schools colors, Purple, blue and Black. The Dance date is on Sept 25"

Vivi was on a note book app already writing things down. "Homecoming dance?" Terry says looking at Oichi.

She sat up. "It's a dance for us students, opened to all grades. Sometimes you can dress causal but it's usually formal attire. There's music, food, dancing ect..." Terry rubbed his head. "So I get to see River in a dress!?" Terry says happily. Oichi sighed. "Yes silly." "River let's go find you a dress! It's gotta be super pretty and blue!" He then stands up excitingly. "Or do you want a hand made one! Oichi makes awesome dresses!" River flushed "Terry hun calm down" she chuckled. "Terry sit it down. You have time to think about that later." Oichi says. Terry did as he was told but the excitement on his face didn't leave.

Jess smiled "So I was thinking we can get Bon Clay, to come here and help. Vivi can ask mom and see if she can get him to come in. We wont be having the dance in the gym" Michael blinked "Wait what? Aren't dances held in gyms...?" Gaara nodded "Yeah..." River smiled "None of you studied the schools map...?" Cloud typed in "I have... I know what she is talking about" Jess smiled "The dance hall  
Sabo and Law shivered at Bonus Clay's name. Vivi nodded and wrote it down. "I can get that done for you." She says smiling. Terry smiled. "A dancing hall sounds pretty neat." His eyes were sparkling. Oichi shook her head. "I'd wish you take a nap..." River smiled "Since this school is on Celtica ground, we should do something that brings out the rich and enchanted history of Celtica" Jess's eyes widen "I like that idea" Michael smield "Why not do the purple tree's of Celtica, their the most enchanted looking tree's and they can live for decades, isn't the one in the courtyard of the your family manor over 20,000 years old?" Jess nodded "Yeah... that's a good idea! bring out the enchanted and magical histy of Celtica, what do you all think?" River smiled "I like it!" Cloud smiled and typed in "Sounds kickass" he smiled. Gaara nodded with a smile "good with me"  
Nami nodded. "Sounds cool." Vivi smiled. "I like it." Law was running through a app. "Whatever is fine with me." "Me and Oichi think it's a awesome idea!" Terry says. "Don't answer for me!" Oichi says. "You weren't gonna answer with a yes or no answer anyway! So I saved you the trouble." Terry says. Oichi thumped his forehead. Sabo shook his head at the two. "Looks like everyone agrees with that idea." Jess looked at Oichi "Oichi Yamamoto" Gaara, Michael and River's eyes widen "she said her full name... she only does that when she is serious" River whispered.  
"What." Oichi huffed out. Jess stood up "Don't you snap at me, you are apart of this council meeting, your personal drama stays out of this council meeting. I did this to Naruto and the others last year, don't think your special because your my sister" Jess smiles "In here we are like a family, Terry you need to calm down a little and don't answer fore someone else" Jess smiles at him. River was smirking "like a true leader" Sabo was staring at her with lustful smirk in his eyes. Jess could feel it and ignore it.

"I didn't even want to be here in the first place." Oichi says. "And don't do that. You think I'd want to be special just because your my sister. You already know exactly how feel about that." Terry signs out. "Fine. Whatever." They then looked each other and sighed before looking at Jess. "We apologize." They say together. Terry leans back and starts going through some apps. Oichi went back to leaning on her arm.

Jess smiled "Alright, So then We can put in a voting box girls and for boys. The voting is everyone. We don't wanna favor the popular people" River nodded "I agree with that" Jess smiled "I'm gonna decline homecoming queen nomination thought" Gaara gasped. "What why?" Michael laughed. "Don't want the attention and drama on you?" Jess nodded.

Vivi frowned as she wrote things down. "It sucks how a few people can ruin things for others." She says. Nami nodded. "Its might be for the best though. We already got this bullying crap going on. That's like putting a huge target on your back." Sabo nodded. "Something we don't need. So respect her wishes of her declinement." Jess smiled "thank you everyone" she sat down "So then, we can schedule a DJ to come in and have Scarlet and Sanji to make the food and drinks."  
"For the DJ we can get Appo and I heard from Ace that Marco Djs on the side now." Sabo says. Jess smiled "So then during the dance being made, their will be a sport events happening. And also on September 18th is causal wear day." Michael smirked. "Sweet! We can wear our normal clothes for school for that day!" Gaara chuckled, River smiled. "cool! Beats wearing this uniforms for once" Cloud typed in "Sounds cool"

"It will be great." Nami says. Vivi nodded. "It went well over at Grand Line but being that there really was no standard there it would be best to send out limitations. Nothing to short, or low cut. Casual but still school appropriate." Oichi yawns. "True the girls wouldn't hesitate to show their bodies off if given the chance." Vivi nodded and wrote it down.  
Jess smirked "Don't worry there is a dress code even for causal wear, nothing slutty basically." River nodded "yeah, today a girl got detention for showing her cleavage and was hanging out of her shirt..." Michael shook his head "disgraceful" Cloud nodded. Gaara sighed. "some girls don't care for the rules of a dress code" Vivi was writing. "I'll still send out a brief note about that. Like you said some of them don't care so at least they won't have a reason to complain about not knowing when they get in trouble. The blame game runs very strongly these days." "Vivi while your at it can you get up with Appo to see if he is available and tell Ace to have Marco to call me?" Vivi nodded. "Yeah. I'll let him know." Jess smiled "Alright! Good, I'll make a blue print on the theme for dance, so then that end our meeting until the 18th" Jess smiled typing int her tablet then saving and closing it and putting it in it in her bag. Michael stretched "Well that went well for our first time" Cloud nodded and closing his app and her tablet. He got up and sighed to Jess 'I have to get going, babysitting my little sister' Jess smiled brightly "alright, tell Little Cammy I said hello" Oichi's eyes blinked "Camenlia? His baby sister?" Jess nodded. Cloud waved bye and left the room quickly. Gaara sighed and getting "well I'm tired and hungry see you all tommrrow" he stood up and left. Michael got up and waved goodbye to everyone "See ya!" he left the room. River smiled "Babe lets go out to the Lotus for our date, a great Japanese restaunt that just opened up!"

River smiled "Babe lets go out to the Lotus for our date, a great Japanese restaurant that just opened up!" Terry stretched. "Sounds good to me. I want some sushi!" Nami and Vivi stood up. "Well we are off. Enjoy the rest of you guys day." Oichi sighed out. "Alright...let's go get this over with..." Law nodded and they got up. "You can always back out." Oichi poked him. "I'll do what needs to be done." They held hands as they walked to the door behind Nami and Vivi. Jess and Sabo got up and held hands and walked behind then with River and Terry. Jess and Sabo got up and held hands and walked behind then with River and Terry. Oichi yawns and waves by to Nami and Vivi as she and Law walked past a fuming Sakura.

Sakura walked up to Jess and Sabo "I demand to be apart of the council!" Jess sighed "No"

"Your not fit to be apart of this council." Sabo says. Sakura huffed "Why not?" Jess groaned "Because your to negative I don't want your negative aura in my meetings."

"Don't forget the fact that no one likes you at all. You bring trouble wherever you go." Sabo says frowning at her. Sakura glared at her and snapped as she pushed jess, Jess fell to the ground gasping in shock "Your nothing but a life ruiner, you and your whole family!" River gasped and knelled "Jess you alright?"

Sabo glared at Sakura as he dropped down to Jess. If only he could hit a girl but he didn't have to worry about that. Before Sakura could say anything else she felt herself being turned around. She was then punched in the face. The punched sent her flying into the locker. She could feel a warm liquid running down her nose. She felt it and looked to see blood. She gasped out and held her nose. A foot slammed down in front of her making her look up. Oichi was towering over her glare at her with pure anger in her eyes. She had her fist ready to ready to commence with the beating. Law wrapped his arm around Oichi's waist trying to keep her from swing.

Sabo sighed out thanking Oichi mentally. He then heard Jess groaned in pain. "Jess what's wrong?" Law and Oichi looked over to her. Law let Oichi go and hurried over to Jess. "Tell me what hurts." He says. Jess bite her lip "My stomach it hurts..." River paniced "Law we have to get to the hosptail"  
"Sabo." Law says Sabo nodded and picked Jess up carefully. He then took off to the car. Oichi grits her teeth and looks down to Sakura. "You bitch!" She screamed out in anger. She grabbed Sakura hair and pulled her up. "If anything happens to Jess and the baby I'll beat the shit out of you until your face becomes unrecognizable! You hear me!" Oichi was close to snapping when she was picked up by Terry. She dropped Sakura. He threw her over his shoulder and took off after River and the others. "We can deal with her later right now Jess is more important." Oichi was fuming as she kept her glare on Sakura.

Dawn was in the parking lot walking to her car and stopped to notice Dante standing there smoking, she smiled and walked over to him "Hey"

Dante blew out smoke. "Hello there. Thought you would still be in the office." Dawn chuckled "just ending the day, you waiting for Oichi?" she blinked at him.

"No. Just needed a smoke. I find it incredibly hard to smoke around a woman of your beautiful caliber." Dawn flushed. "Dante I'm sorry about your office... I didn't know what came over me..."

"Its fine. It will be fixed by tomorrow. I found your destructive aura quite attractive. I say it would call for a second date?" Dawn blinked at him and flushed even more. "a 2nd date...?" She then smiled. "I would love too, what day and time?"

"Whenever your schedule is free." Dawn chuckled and stepped to him kissing his cheek slightly "Have a good night Dante" she stepped only to see Sabo running with Jess and her hands with River behind them. Her eyes widen "Sabo?!" she rushed over to them

Sabo looked to see Dawn. "We need to get Jess to a hospital!" Law and Terry came out behind them. Dante noticed a bit of blood on her hand. He sighed out and walked over to them.

Oichi was over Terry shoulder and Dante noticed a bit of blood on her hand. He sighed out and walked over to them. Dawn's eyes widen "What?! I'll meet your there! Sabo becareful on getting there, River Teleport to the ER at neutral general and let Aurora now!" Dawn turned around and rushed to her car.  
Jess started to cry in pain slightly "It hurts..." River already was gone.  
Sabo took off again. "Law go ahead." Dante says. Law looked him then Oichi. "She is she isn't in any condition to go with you. Let us know how Jess condition is." Law frowned but nodded and left behind Sabo.

"Terry..." Terry looked over to him. "Sakura was upset when she couldn't get on the council. She pushed Jess down and Oichi hit her in the face. Her nose was bleeding. Then Jess said her stomach hurt and here we are." Dante looked to Oichi. The hand covered in blood was up to her mouth. He narrowed his eyes. "Lets go." He says turning back to the school. Terry nodded and followed him.

Terry and Dante walked down the hall. They heard sniffles. Dante could see Sakura holding her bloody nose walking away from them down. "That's here..." Oichi sniffed slightly. Suddenly she kneed Terry in the stomach. He gasped out and dropped her. She then pushed him into Dante slamming them into the locker. A smile came to her face "I'll kill her!" She then takes off out of Sakura. "Shit!" Both Dante and Terry says. Sakura was getting near the bath room when she felt her face being pushed to the ground. She was then turned over to see a smiling Oichi. "What the..." Oichi raised her fist and started punching Sakura in the face. "Hahahaha! I told you I was going to make your face unrecognizable! I always keep my promises!" She beats down on Sakura face over and over again. Her hands were dipping in blood and just when Oichi was about strike the last blow her wrist was caught. She looked up to see Dante glared down at her. Oichi giggled. "Hiya Daddy! It's been a while hasn't it!" She licks the blood off her hand. Sakura was under her twitching. "She's not dead yet...let me kill her...no one will miss her...Just one more! I'll smash her brain out!" Her eyes widen and her smile grew.

Dante removed her from Sakura. "Terry go to my office and bring me that black and gray box." Terry's eye widen. "But that has..." "I know that but this girl might not survive a trip to the hospital. Go." Terry nodded and quickly left. Dante held Oichi by both her wrists. He reached in his pocket and took out a pill. "It hasn't been tested but now is a good as time ever." He forced the pill in her mouth and forced her to swallow it. Oichis eyes widen as her eyes went empty and everything went dark for her.

Sabo reached the hospital in 25 minutes.

Sabo parked and quickly went to the other side to get Jess. River was already outside with Aurora. Dawn was behind him parking and turning off her car rushing over as Sabo rushed out the car and with Law.

Aurora frowned and looked panic "Quickly with me, the underground clinic is closed so we have to use the upper clinic" she was heading inside. River and Dawn where behind her.

"How is she." He asked. Sabo frowned as he held Jess closely to his chest. Rushing through he waiting area, Aurora guided them to a through the doors to the ER area, couple of nurses where blinking. Jess was crying slightly still in pain, Aurora guided them to a large Room in the ER area and stepped in. "Quickly set her on the bed" Sabo nodded and placed her on the bed, Dawn looked worried "Aurora..." She looked at her, River and Sabo "go to the waiting area please... me and Law will handle everything" Dawn frowned but nodded grabbed a worried Sabo pulling him out of the room, River followed them.

"I want to stay with her!" Dawn pulled him to the waiting area and pushing him down on the chair "Calm yourself Sabo"

Sabo frowned and put his face into his hand. "Dammit it all..." River sat down next to him "Its okay Sabo, if she was having a miscarriage she would have been bleeding already... remember...?"

Sabo blocked her out. He wanted to be by Jess's side. Dawn sat down and pulled out her phone and called Jetter.

In the room, Aurora had hoked up to the monitor, Law carefully un button her shirt to see a small bruise on her left side of her baby bump, he frowned.

"Found a bruise on the left side." Aurora un-clipped her skirt pulling it down, looking down her private part she noticed small drops of blood on her underwear and she frown "Lets see if the baby is okay."

Law nodded. Aurora pulled the ultrasound machine and hooked jess right up to it. Jess was already passed out from the pain. Aurora moved the wand and looked at the ultrasound.

"How's the baby?" Aurora smiled "the baby is fine... no miscarriage"

Law sighs out. "That's good...and the blood?" "Well... someone woman that fall on their tummy will have a small pain and bleed a little and even lifting heavy stuff will cause pain and slight bleeding."

"But overall she and the baby is okay..." He says Aurora nodded "Yes, she will be bed ridden for awhile... like a week... she's not gonna like it missing school" Aurora sighed "lets get her into a hosptail gown" she slids the panites off "I'll go wash these for her, Law you have already have permission to be here by the head of the hosptail which is me" she then stepped to him and clipped a name tag on him "Congrats you are a vistoring opertaring Doctor, for Jess only. Grab a doctors coat in the nurses station, I'll go let Dawn and Sabo know. Bring her to room 217 up on the 2nd floor"  
"I appreciate that but I won't be here long today. I have another patient to attend to after this." Aurora smiled at him and took out a hospital gown and handed to him "Dress her up." She turned and left the room.

Law sighed as he removed Jess's clothing, treading carefully. He folded them and placed the gown on her. When that was done he placed her clothes in a bag and placed it on the bed beside her. He then proceeds to take Jess to her designated room.

Aurora stepped into the waiting making Sabo jump up quickly as he was watching the door into the ER waiting area.

"How's Jess!? How's the baby!?" River sat up and Dawn rushed over putting her phone away "Aurora how is my daughter?"

Aurora smiled "She is fine, the baby is fine" Dawn in relief, River smiled happy "That's good"

Sabo sighed out in relief. He's heart was starting to go back to its regular pace. Aurora patted him on the shoulder "I'm attempting her here for the night, then tomorrow take her home. No school, she is gonna be bed ridden for a week. Law will come by and see her a week later. Sabo you are gonna have to skip school for a week" Sabo looked at Dawn, Dawn smiled "Don't worry I will handle it, I will talk to the teachers. Take Jess home for a week and take after your future wife" Sabo's eyes widen at her Dawn smiled "Oh I know, I mother knows things. Aurora what room is she in?" "room 217 upper level, come on" Aurora turned around, Dawn followed with River and Sabo.

Sabo was happy that Jess and the baby was okay but he was still pissed about what happen. 'I hope Oichi beat the shit out of her...' He says to himself.

Reaching the room, Aurora stepped in to see Law checking her over. Dawn walked past her and stepped to Jess frowning "how is she law?" River was in the hallway leaning against the wall. Law stepped back as Sabo went to her. "She's sleeping right now but she will be fine." Dawn smiled "that's good"

Out in the hallway River was on the phone with Terry "Hey hunny"

"Hey Babe. So how are they?" "She and the baby is fine" River said to him looking into the room, Sabo was sitting down next to her side holding her hand and putting her head on there tummy gently making River smile.

"That's good" "Hey hun? Can you do me a favor?" River said stepping way from the room.

"Anything!" "Grab Sakura Haruno and bring her here, I cant I have to stay here" River walked over and stopped next to a window looking out it.

"Eh!? I wanted to do her in!?" River frowned "Noooo bad terry no killing her"

She can tell he was pouting over the phone. He then sighed out. "Actually right now a issue has come up." He said in a serious tone. River frowned "Oh?" "Oichi got away from me and got to Sakura." River gasped "What..?! please tell me Oichi didn't..." "She's...okay...I think but...her face is kinda tore up. If Law is still there tell him to meet us at the hospital near Shinobi asap so he can come get Oichi...uh ok yes sir...and Uncle said to let Ms. Dawn know."

"Love you to." River hanged up and walked over to the room "Uhm... Oichi got to Sakura..." Dawns eyes widen and gasped "Oh please tell me Oichi didn't..." River shook her head "No... Law get to the Shinibo hospital ASP"

Law frowns and quickly left. Sabo in his mind was smiling very, very happily. Aurora looked at River "Bring her here, she doesn't belong to Shinobi anymore, she is Violets property... Dante should have brought her here" River nodded and turned leaving with Law. Dawn sighed "I'm gonna go and get some food you want anything Sabo?"

"I'll be fine." He says. "A glass of milk... mama" Dawns eyes widen "Jess..." Aurora smiled "Well your up that's good"

Sabo smiled. "Jess!" Jess then panic "the baby?!" Aurora put her hand on shoulder her heart rate spike "The baby is fine" she smiled, Jess then started to tear rubbing her tummy "Thank god..."

Sabo kissed the back of her hand. "I'm glad you both are fine..." Jess smiled and rubbed her tummy "She's okay..." Aurora and Dawn's eyes widen "she...?"  
Sabo raised his eyebrow. Jess flushed "While I was a sleep... I was with Regina... she said it's a girl... she has foreseen a girl for my first baby..." Dawn and Aurora looked shocked.

Sabo blinks and sighs out. "...and here I was hoping for a boy. Oh well." He smiles and rubs her belly. Jess pouted at him "girl or boy, doesn't matter love" Dawn giggled at her "A granddaughter, well she will be spoiled!" she left the room. Aurora blinked Aurora blinked "Wow... But in your fourth month I do wanna see if it is a girl but I don't wanna say no to Regina" she smiled.

"Its always good to have a second opinion. It never hurts to recheck." Sabo says holding jess's hand. Jess pouted "You just wanted the baby to be a boy" Aurora chuckled.  
"I do but like you said boy or girl it doesn't matter. Our daughter will be loved and spoiled. Besides we can always try again in the future." He says laughing. Jess was flushing "really... You want more...?"  
"I know that you want more and If that's what you want then I want it as well." Aurora smiled "Well I have develop a new implant for birth control" Jess blinked at her "What...? Really?"

Sabo looked toward her. Aurora nodded "Its meant for your inhuman ability" Jess blinked and looked shocked "Wow..." "Are you going to give it to her after the baby is born?" Sabo asked. Aurora nodded "couple of days after the baby is born, we of course are gonna be giving you a c-section unless you want a normal birth?" Jess blinked at her "Wouldn't that take hours and hours...?" Aurora chuckled "Depends on the woman"  
"Its up to you..." Sabo says. "Normal or C-section it's your choice." Aurora's phone went off, she quickly answered it "Yes?... I see... Put her on life sort, I'll be on my way" she hanged up and Jess blinked at her then giggled as Sabo kissed her tummy. Aurora smiled and walked around the bed as Dawn walked in with two milk cartons and a beef sandwich "Sabo can I talk to you?" Aurora asked him leave the room "Now" Dawn walked over opening the milk putting a stray for her and handed it to her "Here you are dear" Jess smiled and started to sip her milk. Sabo walked out the room to Aurora. "What's up."

Aurora smiled "Take a walk with me"

"I'm sorry but I really don't like leaving Jess alone..." Aurora laughed "Dawn is capable of protecting her, come with me Sabo"

Sabo sighed. "Alright." Aurora smiled and guided him through the hospital.

'I wonder what we should name the baby. I sucks at naming stuff...maybe I should go look up some baby names...' Sabo says to himself. They reached 'critical patient section'

Sabo frowned. "Why are we here..." the nurse buzzed her in as the door unlocked and Aurora walked in to see the nurses were frowning looking into a room. One noticed Aurora "Oh Doctor Meyers, we wrapped her face up and put her into a induced coma... she's on a breathing machine, she cant breath on her own" Aurora nodded "Very well" she walked over and looked into the room "Sabo come here" "What is going on?" Sabo says walking to her. Aurora pointed to the girl, Sabo looked and saw the pink hair and his eyes widen.

"Is that..." Aurora nodded "Yup, Sakura Haruno... I know you hate her but she didn't deserve to be beaten half to death by Oichi" Aurora turned to him "would have you killed her?"

"...If given the chance to calm down no. Earlier I would have told you yes without hesitation..." Aurora shook her head "Jess may hate her but you know doesn't wish death on someone she hates"

"Yeah...is she going to be okay?" Aurora sighed "I don't know... she might not survive... anyways go to Jess, don't let Jess know of Sakura... you might cause stress on her already injured body..."

"Yeah I got it." Aurora nodded and walked into Sakura's room. Sabo turned on his heels without giving Sakura a second thought and walked back to Jess's room. It may have been mean of him at the moment but she tired to hurt Jess and that placed her on his personal hit list listen along with the others who had tried to hurt Jess. "Sorry...but I don't feel any remorse for you at the moment..." Sabo says with empty eyes.

Oichi was laying on the bed back at Laws. Law was on the phone with Kid. "Look just meet us in the same spot tomorrow after school. Yeah, she had a moment and someone got hurt...really bad...so having her near Ajisai isn't smart. Yeah, we can met as soon as school gets out. Alright." Law hung the phone up. Oichi was on her side facing away from him. Law sighed and went to rub her hair but she moved away from him. Law frowned but this was expected. Whenever a ego came she never wanted to be touch. It would cause more stress if he tried to force it. He got up and headed downstairs.

Dante, Terry and Lucci were on the library on the lower level. He walked down his spiral stairs and entered the library. "I don't particularly care if the girl lives or dies but Oichi would be devastated." Lucci says. "She will be okay for an hour." Terry says looking at the books. "What do you mean." "I used a new product of Oichis cells on her." Lucci frowned. "They should keep her alive for another 30 minutes then the cells will disappear from her body leaving no trace. Then it will be up to her to live." "Isn't that kind of dangerous?" Lucci asked. "No. This batch was a newer version. It's compatible to anyone cells for an hour tops. This one doesn't heal her but it just keeps her alive for a limit amount of time."

Law was listening to the conversation. 'Oichis...cells?' Dante sighed out. "I need to call Dawn and tell her what happened. No doubt Sakura's parents have to be informed if they cared...then there's Oichi...I need to discuss this with Danni...so she might stop by for a visit. So for now keep a eye on her." He says to Law. "Terry, let Law check you out before you go home. You might have a cracked rip. Terry was rubbing his side. "Alright..." Dante looked around the room. "So far I like your place Law. Lucci will be moving the rest of Oichis things here. I suggest you get more room for books and a guest room." He walked up the stairs. Lucci looked at Law. "Looks like we are going to be spending more time together." Lucci says smirking. Law rolled his eyes. "Great..."

Sabo arrived at Jess's room to only see the lights dimmed down and Jess was asleep. Dawn was sitting next to her holding Jess's hand smiling down at her.

"Sleep already?" Dawn smiled and nodded "Yeah, she fell asleep after her milk"

Sabo smiled and walked up to her. He ran his fingers through her hair. "So... what did Aurora pull you away for?" Dawn turned her eyes back at Jess who turned on her left side. Dawn chuckled "She hates sleeping on her back... She needs her pregnancy pillow... Sabo if you could lend me your house keys and I'll stop at your place and get her pregnancy pillow and some change of Pajamas"

"Alright." He handed her the house keys. Dawn smiled at him taking them and getting up, letting Sabo take her spot. Dawn put her hand on his shoulder "She's gonna be okay,you can ask Aurora if she can have Jess moved to a bigger bed so you can lay down with her" Dawn turned and left the room.

"I know she will be fine..." He says. He takes his phone out and starts looking for girl baby names.

Dawn was heading to the car when her phone rang. Dawn smiled and answered it"Hello Dante" "Hello Dawn. Are you still at the hospital?" Dawn walked into the elevator "about to leave to get stuff for jess". "Have you seen Sakura's condition yet?" Dawn frowned pushing the lobby button "Sakura...? No I haven't what happen..?". "I see...long story short...Sakura got upset when she wasn't allowed on the council. She pushed Jess to the floor and Oichi punched her." Dawn frowned "I know that..." "...However, Oichi nearly killed her after you all left. I need you to look at Sakura's condition and decide what steps are to be taken. If or when her parents should be contact and even a punishment for Oichi if you feel the situation calls for it." Dawn nodded "very well Dante, I will see her when I get back" "Alright. Call me back when you have come to a decision." Dante says before hanging up. Dawn put her phone away "oichi... what have you done..." dawn frowned deeply.

In an hour later, Dawn was back at the hospital. She stepped in Jess's room, Jess was still soundly asleep and she was in a bigger bed. Sabo had the TV on but on mute. Dawn smiled walking in more carrying a purple pregnancy pillow and Jess's purple galaxy backpack with fresh panties and clothes in them. "You should get some sleep Sabo" Dawn said putting Jess's backpack in the closet.

"I'll be fine." Sabo says. Dawn chuckled "River is outside guarding the room, you and her would be fine. You know she wouldn't want you to have lack of sleep" Dawn said then walking over to Jess, pilling the blanket off her making her shiver slightly from the cold. Dawn smiled 'so cute'

Sabo was placing a small note pad down on a small table with names written it. Dawn poked her "Hunny" Jess's eyes fluttered open and smile "Mama..." Dawn held up the pillow "here you go hunny" Jess smiled and sat up slightly as Dawn placed the pillow down for her and Jess right away cuddled with it falling asleep, Dawn smiled and placed the blanket on her again and looked at Sabo who was know sitting on the bed of the bed leaning down and kissing her forehead "Love you beautiful" Dawn smiled at him and turned to leave "I'll leave you two be" dawn left the room closing the door. "Love you too" Jess said to Sabo in her sleep. Sabo rubbed her head before laying down beside her.

Dawn stood in the hallway and River was sitting on a pillow with a katana guarding the door. Dawn smiled and walked away to see Aurora walk towards her "Aurora I would like to see Sakura" Aurora frowned "I don't think its good time know..." Dawn crossed her arms "I know... dante called me... I wanna see her" Aurora nodded "Very well" she turned on her heel having dawn follow her.

Law was wrapping Terry's stomach with medical bandages. "Ow..." Terry grunted. "Suck it up." Law says. "These bandages are soaked in medical herbs I mashed and mixed up. Keep it on for about a week. It will heal that bruise and take the pain away from your ribs for away. Nothing broken but cracked. Your lucky she didn't kick to hard. Your lungs might have been punctured." Terry smiled. "I've handle worse." "I know that's why I told you to suck it up." Terry laughed. "I like you Law." "I have a girlfriend and even if I didn't I don't swing that way." Terry laughed again. "I don't mean it that way. It just makes me happy to see Oichi with someone who can make her happy. I'm also happy that Oichi is making more friends. I mean having Jess is okay but it never hurts to have other friends that you can talk to you know..." Law past him his shirt. "Ace said the same thing your saying now." Terry smiled lightly then frowned. "What do you think is gonna happen to Oichi?" Law shrugs. "I don't really know..." Terry looked down a bit sadly. "This is all my fault...I should have been more prepared...specially when I knew she was close to snapping...If that girl dies Oichi is going to get depressed. I really hate seeing her like that." He grips his pants legs. "Oichi was the first person to accept me on the spot even after seeing my second form...I agreed to be with my uncles work because I wanted to keep her safe. I couldn't keep her safe when she was being bullied in her private schools and I can't protect her now. I feel so shitty." Terry says gritting his teeth. Law looked down at Terry and patted his head. "The most important thing we can do is be here for Oichi now. I can't believe I'm saying this but Sabo once told me if your feeling weak and helpless then you should get off your ass and do something about it." Terry looked at him. "I use to think that medical herbs and all the stuff Jess and her family had, medical wise, was a bunch of bull. I thought everything can be solved with regular medical treatment in hospitals but, when Oichi got poisoned that day and there was nothing I could do I realized, after watching River, that I was being stubborn. I realized that I needed to be a bit open minded. So I took some lessons with River and now I have developed different medical treatments for not only Oichi but for my patients as well." He walked to the stairs. "If you feel like your weak then the only thing you can do from here is to accept defeat and stay weak or get up and become stronger." Terry eyes widen slightly. "Make sure you take it easy no sex for a week." Terry frowned. "What!? I can't just not ravage my River!" Law shakes his head and chuckles lightly. "Trust me. After you build up for a week you can ravage her all you want. For now Doctors orders. Rest up, then when the bandages come off, do whatever you wanna do after that." Law says walking up the stairs. Terry chuckled and looked at his hands. "I need to get stronger..."

Reaching Skaura's room, Jetter was already standing in her room watching down at her with a frown. Dawn frowned "Brother" Jetter flinched just being around her, he did a nervous smile "big Sis" Dawn sighed and stepped in sitting down next to Sakura "So what are you going to do with her?" Jetter sighed nervously "Well her parents signed her over to Violet, so she is celtica's business" Dawn frowned "Ithought slavery is illegal in Celtica?" she hissed, he jumped slightly "Well last year she pulled Jess down the stairs form her hair at school causing Jess to have a consion and she could have gotten really hurt..." Dawn sighed "well don't let her die" Jetter smiled softly "Of course not, she will be a prefect test subject for half of a bionic face" Dawn sighed "Very well" Jetter smiled "I put the gold serum in her, she's healing rather fastly. I have already set her up for surgery" Dawn nodded "I see" she took out her phone and dialed Dante.

The phone rang a few times before it picked up. As soon as it did Dawn heard Danni yelling through the phone. "What the hell Dante!? You're a shitty father!" Dawn moved her phone away from her ear and sighed 'Danni why must you be so loud all the time?...' Dante sighed. "Calm yourself woman. Dawns on the phone." "Don't try to trick me! We are done having this conversation! Even though I'm happy Oichi is embracing her anger you let it get to far!" "You don't think I know that." Dante says calmly. "That's why I'm letting Dawn to decide what actions to take for her now." Dawn heard Danni huff out. "Fine. Put her on speaker." Dawn sighed "Sheesh Danni you almost blew my ear drum..."

"Dawn I'm not in the mood. How is that girl?" "She's fine, alive." There was a slight pause. "And what about Oichi? As much as I really, really hate saying this, Oichi did go to far in what she did." Danni says. "I know what that girl did to Jess was wrong but I'm not looking for any special treatment. You know I hate that..." Danni said. Dawn looked at Sakura "What would you like me to do?" "Whatever punishment you think is fit there won't be any second guessing." Dawn looked at her Jetter and smiled at her, Dawn sighed. "Suspension for the rest of the week with the community service for a month. When she gets back she'd do detention and her Homecoming tickets delayed. Depending on how well her community service go."

Danni sighed. "Very well..." "She will be enrolled back into her anger management classes. Hopefully that will help some." Dante says. "Jetter is gonna be making Sakura into his another test subject" "Most of Sakura's left side of her face is gone... Aurora had to take out her eyes because they were damage, the left side of her face in caved in from the nose to the jaw" Jetter spook up, Danni and Dante both heard him.

Another pause before they hear something slam on the table. "Dammit Dante this going to far! I told you it was wrong to put that in her! Now look what happened!" Danni yelled out in pure anger. Enough to be heard and felt threw the phone. Dawn frowned "out what in her...?" Jetter sighed "Don't come for me Danni. It was your idea more then anyone else. I did that to protect her." "And look where it got her now! How many more incidents like this is going to happen! What if that girl ended like Kid or that man or Florina for fuck sake! Just admit that she's not getting better!" Danni yelled. Dawn can hear Cleary now that Danni was now crying. She could here her softy sniffing. Dawn frowned "Danni dear calm down..." Jetter sat down going through his phone. Dante sighs out. "Calm down...Dawn I'll let Oichi know her punishment." They heard something crashing and Danni farther in the background. "I should have NEVER left her with you!" Danni screams as something was heard breaking. "I'll see you tomorrow." Dante says. "Danni put down the refrigerator...!" He says before hanging up. Dawn gasped "Danni! No!" Jetters eyes widen "Danni! Calm down!"

At laws, the front doo busted open and frank stompped in "Dannyeal!"  
Lucci was standing behind her. Dante was sitting in front of her unfazed. Danni was in tears has she held the refrigerator over her head. "It's all my fault isn't it! I'm a terrible mother! Aren't I!" Dante stood up. "No, your not. I told you before to stop with that negativity. Oichi needs you in her life just like Flo does. Your new child, Zane, needs you as well." Danni sniffed. Lucci and Dante reached up and grabbed the fridge from her. Frank walked up to her "Danni.. what did I tell you about picking up heavy objects... you could have hurt Zane even yourself"

Dante and Lucci sat the fridge down and looked at the damages. Danni had torn apart Laws second living room. The TV had part of the stool in it. The couches were flipped over and one of book cases was turned over. The counter had cracks in it from when she slammed her hands down. Danni still was still in tears. "This sucks! Why does she have to go through this by herself." Dante grabbed a cigarette. "That's the thing. She's not by herself anymore. She has friends that she can trust now...she has Law and obviously she has Jess." Danni rubbed her eyes, trying to stop her tears. "Stupid hormones. I can't stop freaking crying." Frank pulled her to him "My love shhhh its okay calm down, lets have law check you... Law!"  
They heard a door closed and Law walked downstairs wearing reading glasses. "I'm assuming the rampage is over." He says taking the glasses off. "I'm fine! I don't need to be checked out." Danni says. Frank grabbed her face gently and made her look into his eyes, they were loving and frighten for her and the baby "Please let him check you please... Danni please..."

Danni frowned. "Fine..." Frank smiled at her and kissed her forehead lovingly "Love you Danni"

"Love you to Frank." Danni says. Frank walked back to the front door and grabbed something from the corner and walked back in carrying a cute batman box. "Where is Oichi?"

Law had Danni to sit on the couch in the main living room. "She's upstairs laying down." Law frowned at him. "Don't worry just sitting this down by her and leaving." He walked to the steps and then up the stairs.

"I'll be paying for the repairs." Dante said to Law. Law sighed out. "That's the second time that room has been destroyed. You and your daughter are one and the same." Danni smiled a bit. "I can't deny that..." Reaching Laws room Frank stepped in and sees Oichi on her side facing the wall on the bed, he shook his head and place the box next to her. "Batman pudding cup, cheer up sweetie" He turned around and left. Oichi curled up deeper in the blankets. Jason was sitting beside her on the floor waiting patiently.

Frank walked back down to see Law being smothered in Danni's boobs. Law manages to turn his head to the side and sighs out. "You better take care of Oichi!" She says hugging him tighter. "Danni your breasts are labeled as weapons now. You gonna kill him if you keep squeezing him like that." Dante says. Danni pouted. "Shut up! Law doesn't mind to be hug by me!" Law had lost the will to fight against her hugs. It would only get worse if he struggled. Frank frowned "Danni don't put other mans face in your boobs... Their mine... Law how is she and Zane? Did you do an ultersound? I know you have a tablet ultersound that aurora gave you"  
"No. I didn't have time to get it since I had to get Oichi." "Then I'll take her to Aurora if you don't give her one, has anyone tell Oichi how Jess is doing?" Frank asked.

Danni let go of Law. His hair was messy from trying to find a way to breathe. "Is she going to be okay!? I forgot to even ask Dawn!" Frank hugged her "Relax she is fine, she has to be bed ridden for a week, Sabo is going to be watching over her."

Danni sighs out. "Alright..." Law straighten out his hair. "Mama D. You need to take it easier. Your anger can go off the top and causes more stress in your body. I told you many times over how dangerous that is." Danni frowned. "I can't help it. Seeing Dante's face makes me see red. Plus I feel so stressed out..." Dante rolled his eyes. "The feeling is mutual..." Danni frowned but ignored him and rubbed her belly. She could feel Zane moving around. "Looks like I upset Zane to..." She looked down sadly. Frank smiled and rubbed her tummy "I know mommy is such hot head, Danni he's telling you to relax yourself". "Fine...I'll do better to...control my temper...at least until Zane gets here." Frank sighed and shook his head "even when he gets here, all this temper isn't good for the baby either when its born... You know what I think a weekend at a hot spring would do you good" he smiled at her.

Danni sighed out. "I feel like if I refuse your going to make go anyways." She then blinks. "I'm getting hungry. Ah...were getting hungry...Take me home and feed me please." She says blushing Frank smirked "I'll make your Faviorte, a whole lobster just for you"  
Danni smiled. "Mmmm...yummy." She then look to Law. "I'll be back tomorrow to check on Oichi." She then looks to Dante. He blew out smoke and sighed. "I got it already. We agreed to play this out. It would be wrong to go back on my word." Danni smiled and nodded. "Good answer. I'll call in anger management classes and schedule the times." She links arms with Frank. "Law...I'm sorry for trashing your living room." Law shrugs. "Its fine. I'm use to rampages by now." Danni smiled and walked to the door with Frank. "Tell Oichi I'll see her tomorrow." She says waving bye to them.

About two days later Law and Oichi were heading to netural. Yesterday Oichi had started her community service. It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. She actually enjoyed it. She was still down from nearly killing Sakura. How could she let her anger get the best of her. She frowned. Law looked over to her. At first he frowned at her because she was wearing a cute outfit today. She was wearing blue skinny jeans with patches on the thighs. She had a sweater one with a panda face and the hood had ears on them she had on black shoes wedges. Her purple hair was now curly and she was wearing her glasses.

Law could feel a little jealousy rising a bit. Why she had to look cute to see Kid of all people!? Oichi looked him. "I'm not being cute for Kid...I just grabbed some clothes to change into...and it happen to be this...I'm here to finally end this and move on...despite having the crappie week I've been having..." She turned her head to look out the window. Law sighed as they went over the railroad tracks. They drove a little ways before turning down a smaller street.

Law drove up a slight hill and saw Kids car parked in a small parking lot next to a staircases going up. Law turned in and parked on the other side of a staircase. He and Oichi got out and walked up the stairs. When they reach the top they walked down a small path until they came to a small park. They could see Ajisai sitting on a bench and Kid pacing slightly. There was a wall blocking their view from them. Law pulled Oichi over to the wall. He grabbed her shoulders "Are you sure you want to do this now?" Oichi nodded. "Yes...I ready to accept that what me and Kid had is over...I want to start...loving you...like you love me." Laws heart skipped a beat slightly as she walked around the wall.

Law was leaning against the wall as he listen in on the conversation between them. He trusted Oichi but he didn't trust Kid. He wasn't going to interfere unless Kid tries something stupid. When Oichi walked up Kids eyes widen slightly. 'cute...' Ajisai hidden a frown. Oichi stopped in front of them. "Kid..." She glanced to Ajisai. "...Ajisai..." Ajisai leaned in the bench more slightly afraid "...O-Oichi...". Oichi sighed. "Lets make this quick..." She says. Kid sighs out and started to talk. "Thank you for coming. I just want us to talk everything over." Oichi frowned slightly but nodded. "Yes...I know. I have things I want say and I'm sure you do as well. So you can start." She says to Kid.

Kid looked down and rubbed his head. "Alright...I know I messed up...I hurt you bad simply because I was jealous of Jess and if I could change everything I would and I'm sorry for all of my actions. If I had a chance I would do anything and everything to make it up to you..." Ajisia looked downa t her tummy frowning. Oichi kept her frown. Kid grabbed his arm. "I...wish it didn't take me losing a arm to realize what my feelings were and how stupid I was being..." Oichi's frown started to fade. "In that hospital bed...I thought long and hard about all the things I was going to say to you if I got a change to speak with you like this...and only one thing popped up in my mind...over and over..." He walked up to her. Ajisai wanted to leave more anything, she kept her head down. Oichi looked up to Kid. His eyes looked into her eye. "I should have told you...before any of this happened...Maybe things would have gone differently." Oichi blinked. Law frowned already knowing the words Kid was about to say. Ajisai bite her lip 'no... I don't wanna be here'

Kid sighed out and smiled softly yet sadly. "...I love you..." Oichi's eyes widen. Ajisai's heart thumped in pain 'stupid Ajisai, he would never feel anything for you, your nothing a piece of ass to him'. Law grit his teeth as he contained his anger. "I know your with Law now and i have no intention of getting in the middle of you two but, I feel like this needs to be said...I love you and even with all of this going on I still do. I don't know if I'll be able to stop now that I realize it." Oichi was taken back a bit. Ajisai still kept her head down. Kid then frowned. "Now since that is off my chest. I wanted to ask you something and I know I'm asking a lot here and I understand if you never forgive me...I don't care if you hate me forever and place all the blame on me. I was the one who messed up. I was the one who dragged this out. So if your gonna hate and blame anyone its me...just please don't hate Ajisai and this baby...it's not her fault nor his...please..." Ajisai felt her heart thump and looked up at her trying to not frown.

Oichi looked down as she process his words. She then frowns and gripped her fists. She took a step back from him. She then raised her hand and smacked Kid. Ajisai gasped with widen eyes. Oichi smacked Kid three more times before pushing him away from her. She was pissed. "You asshole! Don't play that line with me! If you loved me that girl wouldn't be carrying your child! You wouldn't have slept with all those girls! You were the one who said you never loved me but now all of a sudden you realized that you did?!" Kid looked down. "I hate you! I hate you and that girl!" Oichi yelled out as she slapped him again. Ajisai leaned in in the bench more afraid. "I'm the one who loved you first! I'm the one who told people you weren't a monster or a mindless beast! I wanted to be with you! I wanted to have your kids in the future! I wanted that! For the first time in my life I thought I could finally have someone to myself that would love me and only me...I hate the fact that even after all the shit you did to me that...that...I still love you... I want to hate you so much I really do... But I love you so much that it hurts me everyday to see you with her. It hurts because Law is doing everything in his power to show me I can love someone again..." Oichi looked down as she held back her tears. Kid looked at her. Ajisai frowned. Law felt his chest tightens.

Oichi looks at Kid. "I wish I could give you all of this pain, even for just a moment. Not to hurt you but, to make you to understand how much you really hurt me..." She held her chest tightly and bit her lip. She closed her eyes realizing she was losing her temper again. She took a deep breath. "How can everyone...expects me to forget about you when you gave me so much to remember. You were my first in everything. I was so happy. I enjoyed every moment." It was silent between them for a second. Oichi took another deep breath and she calmed back down.

"So...for that I Thank you and...I forgive you." Kids eyes widen. Ajisai blinked ans smiled softly at her. "Hearing you say you love me made me happy..." Kid looked at her. "Oichi..." "However, now that I know that I'm sorry to say that what we had before will never happen again." Kid sighs out mentally. "I see..." Ajisai felt a flutter of hope her chest "You gave me happy memories and I'm...grateful for that and its going to be hard but...this is where we part ways for good. I have found a guy who loves me even with my faults and mistakes. He has done much for me and lifted me up many times when I was down. He respectfully allowed and trusted me to take care this situation between you and I...and maybe even her..." She looks at Ajisai. Ajisai blinked at her again "He has been waiting on me and I refuse to keep him waiting any longer. I'm ready to end this chapter with you Kid and start a new one with Law." Kid looked down. He felt a pain in his chest. 'Is this the pain...she was talking about?'

Oichi looked to Ajisai frowning almost glaring. Ajisai frowned and wanting knowing more to run away. Oichi closed her eyes and sighs out. She counted to ten before breathing out. She looks back at her with a more calmer expression. "I wanted to blame you so bad...Its wrong but that's how I feel...If you didn't have that baby then maybe me and Kid could have worked something out...Even more so...its not hard to see that your actually falling for him..." Ajisai looked down "I'm sorry..." Oichi bit her lip. "Its feels petty of me to keep a grudge against you since I forgave Kid...but I still just can't look at you thinking your innocent because the only difference between you and those other ones is that you got pregnant." Ajisai said "I wish I didn't... but it's the best thing that has happen to me..." Oichi frowned. "All I can tell you is that you don't have to worry about me ever coming near your baby ever again. I will continue to keep my distance." Ajisai relaxed more 'thank god...'. Oichi let out a tiring sigh. "I still don't like you...but I don't hate you. You were woe into lying words and believe them to be true. I could never drag out a grudge even if I truly wanted to but I want to start over. It's a terrible thing that you may not make it through the birth but I hope you at least spend as much time as you can with your son." Ajisai frowned rubbing her tummy Oichi gripped her hands together. "I'm sorry for what I said a few seconds ago but I don't deny that I felt that way about you and Kid...I also apologize for attacking you that day. I admit that I was out of line and I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm sorry for the pain that you might be dealing with as well because me." Ajisai looked away frowning.

Oichi turned her back and took a deep breath. 'This is it...' Kid reached out for her but stopped himself. "Thank you for letting me get that off my chest. It was well needed..." Oichi says. She walked off and turned the corner where Law was waiting for her. He pulled her into a tight hug. He felt her trembling in his arms. He leans against the wall and rubbed her head. 'Oichi...'

Jess laid on the bed sighing "I wanna get up..." she whined. "Quit whining and for the last time no! Do you understand what bedridden means!?" Jess huffed "I'm hungry! Vanilla ice cream and Pickles!" Sabo shivered at that. "Ugh" Jess smirked "That's it go to the kitchen and to get my food!" Sabo faked gagged. "These cravings of yours is weird as usual and Your so damn bossy...your lucky I love you to much that I overlook that." Sabo says sighing and leaving to get her weird combination of food.

Oichi and Law made it home. Oichi's eyes were red and her cheeks were puffy from crying. She sniffled as she held onto Laws hand. They made it back to Laws place and he parked the car. He had expected that little meeting would have been more chaotic. He had thought that Oichi wouldn't be able to forgive them. But the moment she calmed down and started to speak he could tell by her voice that she harbored no hatred for her like she used to.

Law was holding her bag of clothes as Oichi grabbed the key to the door. She unlocked the door and was greeted by Jason. He barked happily at her. Oichi smiled lightly and picked him up. She walked through the door and a wave of good smelling food hit her nose. Lucci came out the kitchen He was wearing a blue t-shirt and baggy black pants. "Its about time you two got here. Go upstairs and change into something more comfortable . The food is just about ready. Oichi nodded and walked upstairs with Law behind her.

Oichi sat Jason down on the small car in front of the bed. She now had it decorated as his new bed." Oichi sighs out as she starts to strip out of her clothes. She just wanted to stuff her face and go to sleep now. This whole week was just tiring to her. She digs through the dresser and pulls out a long fish tail night shirt that went past her thighs. It was purple and had the word Kitty on it with little cat ears on top of the word, whiskers on the side, and the letter "Y" had a tail connected to it. She smiled at it. This was one of Jess's shirt that she slept in at one point during a sleep over at her old place. The shirt had made its way home with her. She took off her sweater and panda bear shirt. She also takes off her bra and put on a black comfy sports bra. She grabbed a pair of low cut shorts and put them on under the shirt. She rubbed the back of her neck where another patch was. Earlier she was injected with the newest sedative. "Law..." She turned to see him putting on a gray fitted t-shirt and black lounge pants.

Law looked at her. "Can I take it off." Law walked over to her and moved her hair to the side. He gently removed the patch and tossed it in the trash bin. He rubbed the area where the patch was. He then kissed it over and over. He grabbed her hip and pulled back to him. His other was sliding under her shirt. He started to rub against her, moving his kisses to the side of her neck. He bit her make her shiver and moan out. Law licked the mark he left. He turned her around and kissed her. Lifting her, he placed her on the dresser.

After the week she had been having and after finally letting her feeling go of Kid Oichi would rather like some of Laws loving. Their tongues swirled around as their bodies pressed together. Law rubbed rough against her. Oichi could feel him getting hard and she whimpered slightly as her body started to heat up. Law was reaching for her shorts when suddenly Jason started barking. Law backed up slightly. "Jason stop." Jason jumps down and runs to the door. He barks at them and runs around in a circle in front of the door. Law sighed and helped Oichi off the dresser. "We can finish after we eat." He says kissing her. She nodded as she tried calming herself down.

Oichi's tummy growled. "I hope Lucci cooked a lot..." She says as they walked downstairs and walked in the kitchen. Suddenly without warning she was attacked by something soft. "Ah!?" Her face was mushed into a pair of boobs. She heard giggling. "I told you I was going to booby punishment!" "Nami?" She looked up to see Nami smiling. "What are you doing here?" Nami back up showing not only her but her friends as well. Sanji was at the stove cooking away. Rebecca, Robin, Vivi and Zoro was sitting at the counter. "What's going on!?" Oichi asked with her eyes widen. Vivi smiled. "Nothing really! We are just having a friendly get together! Since you been um...been out and what not. Ace went out shopping a bit. So he will be back." "Where's Luffy?" Oichi asked. Zoro sighed out. "Believe it or not he got a job." "Huh!?" Oichi says shocked. Nami nodded. "Yeah. He works at this new grilling place near the beach. He's the owners food taster, clean up boy, and trash can." Oichi giggled a bit at that.

Sanji placed a drink in front of Oichi. "This is a Peach Bellini Mocktails. It's made with peach nectar, ginger ale, blueberries, raspberries, and slice strawberries at the top." Oichi picked the drink up and sip on the straw. "Mmmm so fruity!" Sanji smiled as he passed out the drinks to the girls. "Hey you shifty cook, where is mine." "You can drink piss for all I care." Sanji says slamming a cup of milk in front of him. Zoro glared at him but Sanji had his back turned.

There was a knock at the door. Law, still holding Jason walked to the door and opened it. Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo walked in. "Hope we aren't late!" Law let them in. "Oichi!" They all hugged her. "Its good to see you guys to." She says smiling. They went to sit in open room and turned on the TV. Minutes later Ace and Lucci walked in with bags of food. "Sanji we got everything on your list!" Ace says walking in. "HoHo so the two love birds came down from their nest I see." Oichi rolled her eyes. Sanji took the items and went on cooking.

Jess felt the need to pee. "Sabo... I have to pee... Help... me"

"I hear you." He says picking her up and taking her to the bathroom. Jess flushed as he pulled down her panties "Out so I can go..."

Sabo rolled his eyes and went to stand beside the door. Jess smiled and went pee "that's the 10th time in 2 hours..." finishing, she whipped herself and flushed the toilet "Sabo I'm done..."

Sabo walked back in and picked her up. He placed her on the bed. Jess smiled. "Lay down with me...?" "Of course." Jess giggled and snuggled up to him "I'm sorry I have been bossy..."

"You say sorry now but you will be bossing me around once again in about a hour or so." He says chuckling. Jess kissed his jaw "Love you" Sabo kissed her forehead "Love you too Beautiful"

Oichi was enjoying another fruit drink. Sanji was passing out his home made recipes food. Oichi had steak with roasted parsnips, and scallions. Sanji also made her a plate of Caribbean Tenderloin with mango salsa. "This is so good Sanji!" Oichi says smiling as she stuffed her face. Sanji chuckled. He set a plate of sea king meat in front of Zoro. "Your lucky I'm being so nice today your moss head." Sanji says. Zoro rolled his eyes. "Hey! You guys get in here and eat!" Penguin and the others quickly came over to eat. "Sanji your cooking is awesome! Is it true you make your own recipes." Shachi asked. "Sometimes. I just like watching people eat my food. If your enjoying what I cook then that's good enough for me." "Whoa...so cool..." Penguin says. Sanji shook his head. "Just eat and be happy. I'll start working on dessert."

They sat around eating as they filled Oichi in with what she had been missing. "Yeah when we heard you had been suspended we were shocked!" Nami said. Vivi nodded. "Yeah, they wouldn't tell us anything and then buzz kill Law over here said you were allowed to have visitors!" Zoro says stuffing his face. "Your dad wouldn't clue us in either...all he said that you lost your temper and actions had to be taken." "So what did you do!? It must have been bad since you got suspended." Oichi looked down. By the sounds of it they didn't know about Sakura so she couldn't say much. "Um...I punched Sakura..." They looked at her. "What!? Seriously!?" Penguin said. Oichi nodded. "Even though she pushed Jess down I lost my temper and crossed a line..." Nami and Vivi hugged her. Ace frowned at her slightly. Sabo had told him the highlights of what happened. He was asked not to say anything so he had to play along.

"That sucks eggs! You were just protecting Jess! You shouldn't be punished for that." Oichi smiled lightly. "Its fine. It's not all that bad." "I heard that Jess was bedridden for a while because of that." Vivi says sadly. Nami frowned. "See, look at what happened! I say Sakura got what she deserves." Oichis fingers twitched. Law and Ace frowned. "Lets talk about something else. This is getting a bit boring. Jess is okay. Oichi is fine and Sakura is home somewhere being forgotten. Let's not let all this food Sanji prepared for us go to waste!" Ace says smiling.

They went back to eating talking about school when Oichi sighed out minutes later. "Okay...can you tell me the real reason why you guys are here?" Oichi says finishing her plates. Nami and the others looked at her. "Don't get me wrong I'm glad you guys are here. I'm really happy but, after what just happen and then to see you guys here is a bit suspicious. I sorry. I can't simply believe that on a busy day where you all have jobs that out of the blue you came to see me when you could have waited on the weekend." Ace sighed out and chuckled. " So suspicious as always. Okay you got us...I told them that you were going to talk it out with Kid and that chick..." "Ajisai..." Vivi says. "Yeah her." Ace says. "We planned to do this Tuesday but Lucci kicked us out because he said you had gotten sick." Zoro says looking Lucci. "Yeah then we come back to school and learned you had been suspended." Robin says. "So I called Law and asked him when you were going to have your talk and he said today. So while you were having your talk we came over and start this little get together for you." Ace said smiling.

Oichi frowned slightly. "You did all that because I went to talk to Kid and Ajisai?" Nami nodded. "I know it's a bit over the top but that's how we do things we know how hard it has been for all three of you and we wanted to do something to cheer you up." She says. Oichi looked down. "...But still you did this without knowing what I do or say? What if I blew up in their faces and nothing changed...?" Vivi placed a hand on Oichi shoulder and smiled. "Well one reason is that we all know you are incapable of holding grudges. You did in fact forgive Hancock who attack you, Nami, and Rebecca." Nami nodded. "It took me up until I few days ago to even think about forgiving her."

Robin smiled. "You were finally get what you needed to say off your chest. We don't want to pry into anything you don't want us to know but, I could tell the moment you walked into the kitchen that your heavy heart was lighten and makes us all happy." Oichi looked down at her empty cup. "I...forgave Kid long ago for what he did...in the end I couldn't hate him because I still had feelings for him. I thought if I got rid of everything he gave me then my feelings will fade away...but it didn't. I guess I just didn't want to confirm it...until today...I accepted that nothing would be the same...I wanted to move on to someone who had been patiently waiting for me..." All eyes turn to Law. He was leaning on the wall drinking out of a water bottle. Oichi giggled. "Laws been waiting for me to realize my feelings. I'm happy that he trusts and loves me so much." She smiles at him, making him blush.

"And what about Ajisai." Nami asked. Oichi signs. "I told her that I would be keeping my distance from her and the baby. I told her that I didn't hate her but I still didn't like her and that I just wanted to start over...And I Apologized To Her About My actions. " Zoro chuckled. "I guess that's as good as it was going to get but all that matters is that you decide to move on." Oichi sighs again as she played with a empty glass. Sanji takes her cup and gives her another on. He then sits trays of dessert on the table.

Sanji smiles as the sweet smell reached everyone's noses. They gather around the counter. "Peach roses, a tasty pastry with peach jam, three rip peaches sliced in the shape of half moons, and powder sugar on top. Then comes a strawberry milkshake pie made with strawberry jello mix, sliced strawberries, graham cracker crust and topped with whip cream. Here's a original of the strawberry shortcake and lastly something very special for Oichi." He put a plate in front of her. Oichi smiled. "These are banana split stuffed strawberries. Its made with strawberries, chocolate chips and nuts. The filling is mashed bananas, banana pudding mix, crushed pineapples, and cream. The toppings are fudge sauce, sprinkles and of course a cherry right on top." "Wow Sanji. You really out did yourself today!" Nami says. Sanji twirled around with hearts in his eyes. "Any praises from you my heart flutter my sweet Nami swannn!" Vivi giggled. "Try one Oichi" She says. Oichi picks one up and pops it in her mouth. "So good!" Sanji smiled. "Dig in everyone." "Wait!" Ace says. Everyone looked at him. "I have been waiting forever to finally do this!" He held up his cup. "A cheer for putting the past behind, moving forward, and an awesome guy like Sanji to cook amazing meals!" Vivi smacked him in the back of the head making everyone laugh. "I thought you were going somewhere with that." Ace kissed her cheek. "You guys get what I'm say. Hurrah!" "HURRAH!" Everyone yells and digs into the treats. Law was hanging over Oichi as he tried stuffed strawberries. "Not bad."

Snuggling, the doorbell made Sabo groan

"Lets just ignore it." Jess chuckled "Just answered it love" Sabo got up pissed and stomped to the door unlocking and yanking it open pissed "What?" Ajisai backed up slightly "Hi Sabo..." Kid sighed.

Sabo groaned until he noticed a depressing aura surrounding Kid. He blinked and sighed out. "Come in..." Ajisai walked past Sabo and walked in and right to the master bedroom "Hey" Jess smiled "Ajisai! Whats up?" Ajisai giggled "Look at you, you look comfy" Jess smiled "Yeah I do" Ajisai sat down next to her "such a boring day..." Jess sighed too "Tell me about it but I do enjoy spending snuggling time with my man, you hungry?" Ajisai eyes widen "Oh yes! Kids here with me" Jess smirked "Sabo! Kid! Make us food!" Ajisai was giggling.

Kid ignored Jess calls as he sat at the table. Sabo shakes his as he started finding something to cook. "I take it the talk went well?" "You can say that..." Kid mumbles. "I take it your feelings are crushed?" Kid said nothing. "Well you haven't even scratch the surface of the pain you put Oichi but your gonna feel a sample." Sabo says fixing the girls some food. Kid looked to him. "When you realize you love someone those feels aren't going to go away easily. Your going to have to sit there from afar and watch another man make the girl you love happy." Kid gripped his fist frowning.

It was getting a bit late. The sun was slowly setting and the group started head out. Vivi hugged Oichi. "I'm glad we can all finally put this behind us." She says. Oichi nodded. "Me and Ace are heading out look at some apartments but if you need anything just call okay? I wanna stop by and see Jess to. Maybe we can find a place near here" Ace groaned. "I rather not. Every day it's 'Hey Big brother this and Hey Big brother that!' It gets annoying. Just call me Ace dammit." Ace says sighing out.

Oichi smiled giggled. "Can you blame her Ace? You're an awesome big brother." Ace smiled and ruffled her hair. " See now if she did that I wouldn't mind. Just Ace is fine and I'm always gonna be here for you. If Law mess up just let me know. I'll kick his ass for you." Oichi laughed as she waved good bye to them. She closed the door. Penguin and the others were in the living room in a food coma. Lucci was packing up left overs. Sanji had cleaned the dishes before leaving. Oichi giggled at Jason being curled up with Bepo. "You mind them staying over?" Law says getting a blanket. "of course I don't." She ruffled Bepo's hair. "I'm glad papa replaced all your things..." She says. Law sighed out. "Yeah. Let's go lay down. You had a long day."

Oichi and Law made their way to the bedroom. Oichi jumped on the bed and stretches. " I feel much better! Sanji cooks yummy food!" She lays back and looks up at the ceiling. 'Now...I need to just move on...and be happy with Law.' A smile came to her face as her eyes close. 'So happy this bed is so fluffy.' She felt a pair of hands trail up her legs. 'warm...' The hands reached higher all the way up to her shorts. Oichi's eyes opened as her shorts came off. She looked to Law who's shirt was off. He climbed on top of her getting between her legs. He leans down and kisses her. His hand pulled her shirt up. He pulled back and sat her up. Her shirt and bra comes off. Law pushes her back down and kisses down to her boobs. Oichis fingers ran through his hair as he sucked on her right boob and his hand rubbed her left over. Oichi moaned softly and arched her back slightly. She could feel herself getting wet as he bit down on her nipple. "O...Ow..." Law gave her left boob the same treatment. Oichi's body started getting hot. She pushes into him.

 **((Due to the MA content Rule on FanFiction the MA Content as been removed, if you wanna read the MA Content please go to BlueMoonRose's Wattpadd))**

Jess and Ajisai laid down together, Ajisai was using one of Jess's 2nd pregnancy pillow, they were watching Star wars Episode 1 while waiting for their food. The door bell rang again making Jess blink "Sabo! Door!"

Sabo groaned. Seconds later Jess blinked more and looked to see Vivi walk in her room "Vivi!" Ajisai smiled "Hello"

"Hi there. Jess I came to check on you since we were in the aeration for a bit. How are you feeling?" Jess giggled. "I'm fine, just bed redden and were is my big brother? Ace?!" Ajisai and Vivi giggled.

Ace sighed in annoyance. He had a basket of sweets and sat it on the bed. "From Nami..." Jess smiled reached her arm out "Hug!"

"I'm not Sabo. Don't try to boss me around." Ace says walking to her and one arm hugged her. Jess smiled and hugged him back kissing his forehead "Thank you for coming and visit me" "Yeah yeah." Ace says. "I'm heading to the kitchen. I can already feel raging female hormones." He says walking out. "Plus I'm very curious on how the talk went for Kid." Ace says slightly smirking.

Later that night Oichi was looking happily up at the ceiling as she bounced wildly on top of Law. Sweat ran down her body, Her neck and chest were covered in hickies and bite marks. She lost count on how many times she came alone. She's never came this much before. It felt amazing. Letting her body do what it wanted, feeling Laws thick Cum deep inside her, being fucked in all different types of positions, The toys that were currently in use, it topped anything they don't so far! Law was holding onto Oichi thighs. He had a remote in his hand that was controlling two small vibrators one in pussy and one in her 2nd entrance which was currently plugged.. It felt strange having it in inside her why he was doing her but eventually the feeling inside her and the vibration was overwhelming great. "C-Cumming again..." Oichi barley gasped out. She placed her hands on his chest and got to her feet. She lifted her hips to where the tip of his throbbing cock threaten to pop out. She then slammed down on him making them both moan out loudly. Oichi repeated this action over and over.

She then bounced on him as hard and fast as could. She wanted to feel him Cum in her again. "Come on. Cum for me! Fill me up Law!" She cried out. Law grabbed her by her knees and thrust up meeting her hard thrust. Oichi tossed her head back feeling the intense pleasure. Her tongue hung out her mouth as she felt her final climax coming. Law clawed into her legs as he also tossed his head back. "Cummmmminnngggg!" They both yelled out. Oichi eyes rolled to the back of head as she finally received Laws hot cum. Her body twitched for a minute. She felt so full. Her body then went limp. Law sat up and pulled her to him. Her head rested on his chest. Her eyes were closed. Law smiles lightly and pulls out of her. He watched all his cum pour out of her along with the vibrator. He then reached down to her butt and pulled the plug. As soon as he did cum started flowing. Oichi groaned as the second vibrator flowed out. Maybe it was new found fetish of his now but something about seeing Oichis exhausted body covered in his cum excited him more.

"A build up for the next time." Law says as places Oichi on the bed. He got up and headed to the bathroom to start a shower. He walked out and looked in the mirror at the scratch marks on his back. He smirked at them before grabbing Oichi. He took her to the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Jess frowned "Does Ace hate me calling him big brother that much?" She pouted Ajisai frowned "I'm sure he's just acting stuff Jess, normally guys don't like to be all cuddled unless its by their woman" Jess laughed "I guess I'll stop calling him it" she was frowning again

Vivi rubbed her cheek. "Its not that he hates it, you just use it to much to where it becomes annoying to him. He'd be happier if you just call him Ace. Plus, I won't have to deal with mood." She says laughing nervously. Jess smiled at Vivi "So how is the activity of the council going? I know I left a note for you and Nami to take over me and Sabo until we get back to school"

"Its going fine really. No problems at all." Jess huffed "I cant believe I'm gonna miss the wrestling matches! I wanted to see Michael kick ass!"

"It can't be helped you know. Your health comes first. Besides, Robin will be making videos and taking pictures. I put your name down for one." Jess smiled then frowned "Yeah I know... I heard Oichi got suspended... get community service and her homecoming tickets are on delay unless she gets good behaver reviews" Ajisai frowned "Just for punching Sakura... Isn't that a little harsh... I can understand a detention but suspended...? And community service ...?" Vivi tapped her chin. "We just came from there. She didn't tell us that...but I guess she has her reasons."

Law was doing some work when Lucci walked in it was getting near midnight. The window was open slightly. And two scented candles were little. One was strawberry banana and the other was Mango Peach. The room was smelling sweet. Lucci looked over to see Oichi sleep under the blanket. "Looks like you two had fun." He said smirking. "Is there a reason why you're here?" Lucci chuckled. "To assure your friends downstairs that you two were okay. You bed is right over the living room and it does in fact make noises during you and Oichis...private time." Law blushed slightly. He had forgotten Bepo and the others were here. Lucci chuckled. "Also I'm here to make sure you go to bed." Law frowned. "What are you my mother?" Law says closing out his work. "I mine as well be. If I don't do this you'd stay up all night til in the morning. Now get in bed. Don't make me tell you twice." Lucci left out. Law sighed and turned the light off. All he had on was boxers but he took them off. He got into bed and cuddled up to Oichi before falling asleep.

Jess laid in the room with Ajisai and Vivi snacking on cookies while the boys were in the kitchen talking.

Ace was sitting in front of Kid. "Haaa...now you feel shitty don't you." Kid frowned at him. "I figured. Since you nor..." Sabo rolled his eyes. "Ajisai..." "Yeah her. Since you two are alive and well that means Oichi truly has decided to move on. Congratulations shit face." Kid was to tired and depressed to comment back. "Well remember the depressing feeling you have. Remember the fact that even though your hurting right now you still love her. Remember allll of that then Realize that Oichi went through that ten times worse." Sabo grabbed two trays and placed them under his arms. "Aren't you gonna take it easy on him? He did just get his love rejected." Sabo of says grabbing the two plates. "I have no remorse for him. I can tell by that look in his eye that he still doesn't understand anything." Sabo shook his head and walked out the kitchen. "Hey tell Vivi to come on. We have a appointment early in the morning before school."

Sabo walked back into the room. He placed the plates on the trays and sat them up. "Here." Sabo says setting the tray in front of her. Jess smiled "Awww look, Sabo gave us a tray" the girls giggled. "I didn't know if u wanted a tray or not." Sabo says to Ajisai. Ajisai smiled "Its alright, thank you Sabo".

Sabo turns to Vivi. "Ace is ready to go. Something about an appointment in the morning." Vivi popped up. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Jess pouted "I wanted youtwo to sleep over, and appointment for what?. "Looking for an apartment for me and Ace. We have one in morning before school." She says blushing. "Good for you. It's about time you two get out the old man's house since Luffy is in the dorms." Sabo says smiling. Vivi nodded. "So I hope you get better quick and enjoy the rest of your night." She waved and left the room. "Vivi! Theres one downt he street! It's a duplex! Very nice, Sabo can get in touch with the landlord to set up a meeting! Its 3 bedroom incase you and ace start a family!" Jess and Ajisai giggled.  
Vivi blushed and laughed. "I'll keep that in mine but having children are the farthest thing on my list right now. I'll let Ace know about the duplex though. Good night." She says hurrying out the door. "Ace I'm ready!" She called out.

In the kitchen Ace stood up. Vivi walked over to see Kid. She walked over and tapped him. He looked at her. "I know your down and all but your negative mood can upset Ajisai..." Kid sighed. "You don't think I know that? Why do you think I'm out here..." Vivi sighed deeply. "Do you plan to pursue Oichi after this?" Kid looked down making both Ace and Vivi frown. "I told Oichi I wouldn't get in between her or Law and that's that..." Ace huffed. "Yeah. Words are cheap...but you better what yourself. I suggest you don't get close to Oichi period. Let's go Vivi." She nodded and followed him out the door. Kid sighed and placed his face in his hand. Jess smiled hearing Vivi and Ace open the front door "Night Ace, Night vivi"  
"Night!" Vivi called out. Jess sighed "Kid can you please come in here?" Ajisai blinked.

The was born response or movement heard. Jess sighed "Sabo bring him in here please?" Ajisai frowned.

Sabo sighed as he walked back to the kitchen. Seconds later he was dragging Kid back to the room. Jess looked at him "come here" he sat next to her

Kid had a blank expression on his face. Jess grabbed his head and pulled hi to chest and rubbed his head "Shhhh I know, you love her. I knew the moment I saw you at hospital when you lost your arm... It's okay Kid let it out, I know it hurts but its for the best Kid... Right know look forward, be here for Ajisai and the baby" Ajisai smiled reaching over and rubbed his back "Its okay Kid..." then her eyes widen "Alaric is kicking..." She grabbed Kids hand and put it on her tummy. Jess was giggling.

Kid blank expression didn't change. He rubbed Ajisai belly for a minute but then got up. Jess and Ajisai nodded "Kid its okay" Jess said to him, Ajisai nodded "Kid...?" "Sorry I need some air." He says flatly and walked out the room. They could heard the door opening and closing. Jess sighs "He better not leave with out Ajisai or I'll be pissed off" Ajisai frowned "Jess can I stay the night?" she yawned, Jess smiled "Of course but first after dinner, you can take the the guest bedroom and take that pregnant pillow" Ajisai smiled and started to eat her food. Jess smiled and took a bite of her sandwich "Go check on his please?"

Sabo frowned and turned around mumbling. "I don't give a rats ass on how he's feeling..." Sabo says mumbling insult after insult. He opens the door and closes it. He looks around to see no Kid in sight. He sighed out and went looking for him.

Minutes later he found him next to his car sitting on the trunk. He was looking up at the sky. There was a lighter sitting beside him. Sabo frowned and then sighs. He walked up to see his phone in his hand. On the screen was picture of him a and Oichi at the Halloween dance last year. "Maybe you should delete that..." Sabo says. Kid ignored him and grabbed a cigarette. "Ajisai knows you smoke?" Again no answer as Kid lights it. "She's staying the night...so you can at least come say good night to her. " Kid said nothing as he blew out smoke. "Who else smokes beside you?" Sabo asks. Kid kept ignoring him.

Sabo sighed and walked out in front of him. "What did you expect Kid!? That she was going to run back into your arms after telling her how you felt!?" Kid looked at him. "When you left her broken Law was there to pick up the pieces. Hell he's been doing that since the weeks before we went on that Island! I know better then anyone how it feels to watch the girl you love be with another guy. It sucks. It sucks terribly and I understand your feelings but Ajisai has one month left before the baby is here. Even if you have to fake it just make this last one count for her?"

Kid blew smoke in his face. Sabo signed in defeat and hops on the trunk beside him. There was a moment of silence between them. "Killer..." Sabo looked over to him. "Huh?" "Killer smokes as well. I only smoke...when I think about Oichi..." "And when is that?" "Not including the days I'm with Ajisai, it use to be even day...but I cut it down to once a week..." "Oh...who else smokes." Kid blew out smoke. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sabo smirked. "Come on. Tell." Kid chuckled. "Law." Sabo says eyes opened wide. "Your lying." "He's not a constant smoker obviously but on a rare day he smokes. Me and Killer caught him outside the hospital. He made threaten us to not tell anyone but yeah...what a shocker."

Sabo laughed. "Never thought he'd actually smoke." "You didn't hear it from me..." Kid says. Sabo hops down. "Come say good night to Ajisai. I know both her and Jess would want you to stay but you need to get your thoughts out before anything. I don't need you snapping off at Ajisai. I could care less but I can't have Jess blowing a fuse because of something you did." Kid put out his cigarette and glanced at the picture once more before closing it and following Sabo back inside.

Saturday morning came. Dante was putting his cigarette out as he and Terry waited in Jetter's office in the royal palace. The last place Dante wanted to be however, due to unfortunate events he had to suck it up and deal with it. Stand next to him was Terry. Terry's hair was jet black. He was wearing a black vest with a dark blue jacket that dropped to his ankles. The jacket was open, reviling blue and black strips on the inside it. The jacket was clipped together with three chains with roses. The buttons on the shoulder pads were also roses. He had a large black scarf with blue outlining tied and fluffed out with a blue rose choker around it, holding it in place. The rest of the scarf was tied to the back in a large bow. He Had on black pants with blue lining and black shoes. He was wear blue gloves with a rose symbol on it. He sighed as he rubbed his head. "Uncle I hate this..." "I know but just deal with it until everything is done." "But I wanna be with River when it goes down...if it goes down." "I need you to collect as much info as possible. It would be great if you had some help so you don't have to do everything yourself this time around. Lucci is on guard duty so he is unavailable." Terry pouted. "But..." "Enough...practice your posture." Terry sighs out and stands up straight. "Yes sir..."

The door opened and Violet walked in wearing a gorgeous white elven like dress and white flats her hair was combed out and a silver tiara headband was on her forehead, her 3 month pregnant belly in the dress popped out. Her hand maidens where behind her. She smiled "Dante, Terry" she walked over to them.

Terry bow slightly to her. Dante put a cigarette behind his ears. "Violet...looking nice as always..." He says. Violet chuckled. "Thank you Dante, Jetter will be here shortly." Her hand maidens kept their heads down.

"Thank you for allowing us in your palace." Terry says, as his personality changes. His eyes now turned to yellow. His cheerful aura was slumbering as he gave out a more serious yet elegant vibe. Violet chuckled "my such a geltemen" Jetter walked in "Sorry I'm late, I had a call from Zach..." Jetter looked not happy but kept his royal posture "Know then Violet hun go on dear" Violet smield and nodded turned to other door walking over it with her hand madiens and leaving the room.

Jetter looked over at Dante and Terry "Welcome, sorry to call you here of all places"

Terry bowed slightly again. Dante stood up. "It's no trouble but I would like to move this along." River then popped next to Terry hugging him. "Terry!" Jetter nodded "Come, this way" he turned walked away. River pulled Terry with her.

Terry smiled. "Heehee I would be my amazing cheerful self but if I do that it would take me a while to get back into character." River chuckled "you will be found, and you died your hair..." Terry pouted slightly. "I hate having one colored hair. I like to mix it. I wanted to dye it with blue like my outfit. I think it would have been cool." Terry says. River smiled "Me too"

Jetter guided them through the hallways and corridors to a room, opening it Jetter stepped "Welcome to the command and war room" The room was large. It had table in the middle with two rows circling it There were different size walls that circled around the table and rows. "Pretty cool." Terry says as he looked around. "Uncle we should think about stealing this type of style haha. A nice redecoration!" Dante sighed out. "No thanks. Too much work. Lack of employees remember."

Jetter chuckled and guiled them over to the middle area. Sitting down, River sat down next to him "so then let's discuss why you are here?" Terry held up a flash drive and tossed it to River. "We have discovered something upsetting. We thought it would best to inform you of this matter." Dante says Jetter looked at it "I see" he puts it in, River watches has the screen pops up.

On the flash drive an overweight man with dark violet hair and a cylinder-shaped jaw made up of tin plates popped up. "This man is named Wapol. Right now, he is the ruler of Drum Island located in the Sakura Kingdom." The clip moved the picture of Wapol went to the side as the drum Island popped up.

"This is where The Sakura Kingdom is located. It is covered in snow and features a series of drum shaped mountains known as the Drum Rockies. The Drum Castle is located at the summit of the largest of the Drum Rockies, at the very center of the island. The Drum Ropeway functions as a way of travel between the Drum Castle and the rest of the kingdom." Dante explained. "A few weeks back Terry was there gathering some information for me when he was asked to join a human trafficking ring." Jetter frowned "I see, Human trafficking is something I hate" River frowned "So this is what Terry has been up too"

"Terry agree to it so that he could gather more information. So far there are children and women there from Grand Line, Shinobi...and Celtica." Dante says. Jetter narrowed his eyes at the man in the screen "I heard he was a trafficker but to go to low is taking woman and chidren from my country" River glared also. Terry stepped up. "So far at the moment since I am still new within it, all I know is that the Sakura Kingdom is where they are holding them at. I'm not sure about the other kingdoms yet." Jetter sighed "I already know a few in grand line of human trafficking, all run by the dragons, its such a disgusting hobby, makes me want knowing more to over take grand line for myself" River smirked at him "Human trafficking is indeed a disgusting hobby for the kingdoms of Grand Line. To be honest I don't prefer it and would like to wipe it out but my hands are tied with other things. Since they have been kidnapping people from you as well I figured you would like to handle this situation."

River smirked "Please your majesty, I want to save these children and people" Jetter tapped his chin, thinking.. "This is usually a job Terry could handle alone but I would like him to work alongside River if possible. He can gather the information on other traffickers for you while River rescue the captives. You can use him as you see fit." Dante says.

Jetter smiled "Very well, River and Terry will work together, Terry will go undercover distraking while River saves the children and woman" River smiled.  
Jetter smiled "Very well, River and Terry will work together, Terry will go undercover distracting while River saves the children and woman" River smiled.

Terry smiled lightly. Dante felt his phone buzz and looked at it. He frowned narrowing his eyes. "Then I wish you two much luck. Another thing I wish to point out quickly. The children indeed are planning to be sold but I fear the women are in much more distressed." Terry looked at him. Jetter frowned "I see" River listened. "One of my connections in that kingdom has discovered moments ago that Wapol, on his accord, is planning to forcibly impregnating the women." Terry's eyes widen slightly. Jetter's and River's eyes widen "how disgusting...". "Wapol has always been a...strange man...he plans on making those women give birth to children repeatedly so that he can sell them off for his own gain. These days' children are more on the market for labor, perverts, and sometimes even food..." Jetter stood up "I've heard enough of this disgusting man, I think its time to bring this man in for his crimes, soon as he took people from my kingdom he became a target" River stood up "I will bring back our people and others safetly". Dante looked at Terry. "When River is done take care of the loose ends. Dolton is there with his instructions. When everything is finished, he will take over from there." Terry nodded. "Yes, Uncle..." Dante look towards Jetter. "I leave my nephew in your care. Ask anything of him and he will do it." Jess looked a Terry "I see". "Uncle..." Dante looks at Terry. He was frowning. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it. I wont be having a say in this matter. Do what you do best and come back safe." Terry smiled. He then bowed to Jetter. "Thank you for allowing me to work alongside River your Majesty. Please use my skills as you see fit." Terry says. Jetter smiled "Dante I want Warpol brought in, soon has he took people from my country he is now a target. I want him"  
"Suit yourself." Dante says getting up. "Terry, you have your orders from me. Wapol is to be brought it. Report to me when you get back." Terry nodded, Jetter looked at River "Suit up and depart for you mission, good luck the both of you" River stood up and bowed to him "Of course your Majesty"

Hours later on a high speed Jet Terry had his eyes closed as he prepared himself mentally. He had to draw attention to everyone while River saved the children and women. He had to entertain that waste of space Wapol...in his loose end he was supposed to end Wapol's life, making it look like an accident so that Dolton can take over...but either way Dolton will have the spot. Wapol was never the true king of Drum Island but since the whole noble family passed away Dolton, a loyal servant to the true king, was promised the kingdom if anything should happen to them...unfortunately before Dolton could take the throne, Wapol stepped in claiming it for himself.

Terry sighed out. Dolton became a friend of Dante's a few years back when he visited the Island. He later asked for Dante's help with taking care of Wapol. He had found out about the trafficking but with his position there was little he could do about it. Since then he has been Dante in the loop of the kingdom's underground playbook.

Terry opened his eyes. In truth Dante, doesn't care about the trafficking. It doesn't interest him unless it's affecting him directly. It kind of surprised him when Dante even allowed him to take this mission. Terry then smiled looking at the window. "Deep down uncle is a good person..."

The jet arrived at the Drum Island. Terry put on his over coat and zipped it up. He look to River. "The children and women will be located right under the castle. As awesome as you are I would like for you to wait until there are less guards around. When it comes to children and women I don't like for things to get to bloody unless they have to. Any other day I would love to watch you slaughter some scum." River pouted "You know I can all kill them all in blink of an eye" Terry smiled at her as the plane land. "Good luck and don't get that sexy body of yours hurt." He rubbed his side. "When these bandages come off I plan to ravage you whole so I don't want any marks on you...unless their mine." River flushed "Of course"

The door to the jet opened and Terry walked out. A tall man, that had wavy lips and was wearing a sad expression. He was wearing a checkered jester like green and white costume with purple lining. He was wearing a small white jacket that covered only his arms and chest. Terry walked up to the man. He bowed to him. "Prince Tobias. It's great to see you again on our Island. My King has been waiting for you. Terry smiled. "Then let's not keep him waiting. I hope he has prepared the feast. I am quite famished from the ride here." Terry says walking past him. "Come along Chess. I wouldn't want to keep King Wapol waiting."

Terry was riding on the ramp. It was the only access to the castle. Usually he would have walked through the village below but there was a time limit. Who knows when Wapol's plan is going down. "As always it is very beautiful here. The snow gives it a nice touch." Chess nodded. "Thank you for you praise my Prince. When King Wapol heard of your arrival he quickly ordered the feast to prepared. I do apologize though we heard that your taste in women was very high. Most of our women here are very dull and boring." Terry smiled and then laughed. "My, I am very glad then. I don't like those types. They don't fit me. I like a more daring woman. Someone I can take my time breaking." Terry says a bit darkly. Chess chuckled lightly. "My King Wapol was right about you." "Oh?" Chess nodded. "Some of the older ring leaders think that you are two young to understand what we are trying to accomplish but I can see it in your eyes how hungry for power. Someone so young full of ambition. You will fit in perfecting with our King. Your small country should be proud to have someone like you." Terry chuckled. "You flatter me well."

Within minutes they reached the castle. Terry stepped out the cart along with Chess. There was another man waiting at the door. A man with a long, orange cloak, with white lining. He was wearing gloves that cover all fingers but his thumb. He has a large black afro on his head, and three small ones on his beard. He was of medium height and normal weight. He was wearing orange shorts. He has hairy legs, and black boots with white laces. He bowed before Terry. "Prince Tobias. We have been waiting. I know how much you like big feast so everyone is in the dining hall waiting." Terry smiled. "Thank you Kuromarimo. I can't wait." They lead him in the castle. 'Alright River...only the guards should be there. The uppers are up here with me...'

Down in the dungeons, River as cloaked. Her new outfit had a special program of cloaking ability. Looking through her hologram goggles she can see and sense every guard in the felicity.

In front of the children's prison one guard was sitting down sleeping. Another one was standing in front of the gate. There was a hall way near them and one guard was coming down it. Inside the prison the children were back up against the wall in fear. There a door that led to the second prison where the women were. In that room there was a set of stairs and a thin hallway. There were two guards looking at them picking out which one they were going to use first. "She's kinda cute hehe." "I wonder which ones are from Celtica. I wouldn't mind taking her first hehe." Behind them was a guard walking down the stairs and another one was coming down the hall way. The guard coming down the stairs sighed. "Prince Tobias is here having a party upstairs and we are suck on watch duty..." He says passing the guard. "It's not anyone is coming for these people..."

'Okay river, no bloody messing' River smirked 'then I have no choose to use the other way' the closes guard to her was walking down the hall, she smirked putting up her hands making points, using her ninja speed and moved quickly. Getting close to the guard she hit him in 3 spots it his chest making him fall to the ground dead. Smirking River moved ahead to the next guards.

A party was happening upstairs. Terry was eating as the table was filled with most of the servants, guards and Wapol and his two trusted subjects. He didn't want to be here any longer then he had to but as soon as River gave him a signal he was shutting this party down. He would rather kill everyone in this room now but...He looked over to see two guards walking downstairs leading deep into the dungeons and another pair walking up the stairs.

Being careless might put the child and women life in danger. "So, Tobias! Chess here tells me about your love of daring women." Terry smiled. "Yes, woman who are already loyal and do everything you say is quite boring. I like a woman with more...spirit. I want to be the one who breaks her spirit." Terry says laughing as he sipped on some water. Wapol laughed. "I see. I think that's way to much work. I don't like women who deny me. For example I caught a fine woman from Celtica. She was easily submissive." He snapped his fingers and a young girl came out. She had pink hair and eyes. She was wearing a white dress and had a collar over her neck. She had no shoes on. Her cheek was a bit swollen. She looked like she had been crying.

She went to walk over Wapol. He laughed as he forced her to sit on his lap. The girl looked to be in her teens. Terry sighs mentally as he contains his anger and disgust. "Haha I had to teach her where she stands a few times but she's been nothing put loyal to me. She is one of my latest projects" Terry looked at him. "Your projects?" Wapol nodded. "The dragons has kept the slave trade going for years and I'm sick of it. I think we can do better." He licks the girl making her whimper. "If we make the kids ourselves we would have the right to sell them away to our own accord, right? We can train them in labor and force them to submit. When they are of at age we sell them, and keep the process going."

Terry kept his smile. "I see...but don't you think that will take too long. You get her pregnant, you would have to wait nine months to have the child and then deal with it until it's able to do any form of labor." Wapol chuckled. "At this moment, the children we already had are sent down to the villages and raised there. Some babies actually sell a price at times. The ones already old enough are in another kingdom being trained and submitted." Terry's eyes widen. "Yes, I can tell you get it. All we have to do is birth the baby. Even now we have women with child on there last month, some on their eight and this cutie pie here is soon to be on her first." The girl teared as Wapol laughs.

"I want the one with green hair." A guard says as he licks his lips. "I wonder if she's a screamer." The women whimpered. "Yeah? I like blondes so I'd take the one in the corner. I hope she's a crier." The men laughed. The womens eyes widen as they suddenly drooped to the ground and river stood there. She smiled "Shhhh" River opened the cell and handed the woman a key from the guard "The guards here are gone, free the other woman, I'm gonna go free the women" the woman from Celtica nodded "Of course..." River disappeared. The woman smiled at the woman in her cell "come on lets free the others..." The nodded to each other.

Terry was nearly at his limit. Wapol was forcing himself on the girl. Terry wanted to kill him. He wanted to kill him so much. He had never felt such disgusted for a human. Why did he have to bring him in alive? When Wapol was done, he pushed the girl away from him. She sat on the ground holding her torn dress as the guards glared at her with lustful eyes. 'Hurry River...' Terry says eating his food. He had to look down a bit. His fangs were baring. It wasn't so surprising that they never noticed his bloodthirstiness rise. Everyone person in this place were over confident idiots.

In the children area, River hid behind a wall and she can see the one guard drag a little girl out "No let me go!"

"Oh shut up. I'm about to show you a good time! You should be horned!" River glared at the man "No! I'm not doing that with you, let me go you pervert!"

The guard smirk. "Yeah, fight back a little more. I like them when they have a fire in them." River moved quickly, hitting the guard in the chest three times and then the other one sleeping in the chest three times. The girl blinked and back away "What happen...?" Then she looked up to see River above her, the girl back away a little. River chuckled "Do not be frighten, I can sense you are from celtica" the girl blinked and nodded "Yes... my name is filla..." River smiled knelled "I'm the great Dragon knight of Celtica here to save you, the other children and women" the girls eyes widen "You're the dragon knight...?" River smiled and stood up walking over to the door and opening the door. The children gasped and back into the wall more. River stepped in "Children it's alright I'm here to save you" she stepped over to the children taking her sword making the children gasp as she moved cutting off their chains "Quickly with me"

In the end Terry couldn't take it. The guards were about to jump on the girl. "Excuse me. Can that girl come sit by me." They looked at him. "I mean she was already taken by the great King here. I wouldn't mind joining the party as well." Wapol smirked and laughed. "Yes! That is the spirt! You can join in to! In fact, we have a choice of women downstairs you can pick from." Terry laughed. "After this fine feast, I will have to take a look myself. Maybe I'll find one just for me." He got up and walked to the girl. Her eyes widen in fear of him as he grabbed her by the arm. To Wapol and the others it looked like he grabbed her roughly when in fact he grabbed her as gently as ever. She blinked as he forced her to her feet. She dragged her over to his seat. He looked down and smiled gently at her. The girl's eyes widen.

Terry went back to his seat and dropped her gently. "Keep your head down when I eat please. Seeing your face like that will make me lose me liking to this food." He tapped the leg to the table which was wooden. He had carved something into lightly. She read it and tears started coming to her eyes as she put her head down. The note Terry had left was. 'Your being rescued. Just do what I say.'

River had the children and woman behind her, running they raced an area that river used. It was a tunnel to the upstairs putting her finger to her head using her ninja link with Terry 'love I have rescued the children and woman, getting them out know'

Terry received the message and smiled. "Wapol." Wapol looked at him. "Have I ever told you what a sad sack of shit you and your people here are. It's just sad." They looked at him wide eyed as he stood up. He took over off his coat and wrapped it around the girl. The girl looked up to see a gentle smile from him and blushed slightly. "What's you name." The girl blinked. "U-Um...Cynthia..." Terry smiled. "My, you have such a cute name. You a brave girl for putting up with this but, don't worry. I'm here to take you home." Cynthia's eyes widen as he patted her head. The guards stood up at Terry's words. "Prince Tobias?" Terry covered the girls head with his coat. "Keep your head down and no matter what alright?" Cynthia nodded as he pushed her head down to the floor.

He stood up and rolled his sleeves up. "I don't kill in front of children...but I can still beat the hell out of each and every one of you..." Terry says as his black started to flare. His fangs barring and his eyes growling. Wapol jumped up and hid behind his men. "W-What the hell is going on! Prince T-Tobias! Know your place!" Terry snarled at them. "You pieces of shit don't deserve to live!"

Then suddenly Wapol's men in front of him dropped to the ground as their heads were no longer on their shoulder

Wapol eyes widen. "W-What's going on!?" Then Wapol had a katana to his next "Wapol"

"W-Who the hell are you!?" "Under the order of King Jetter of Celtica you are hear by under arrested for the crimes of human trafficking people of Celtica, Shinobi and Grand line" other guards filled in. "I already have the children and woman on the ship" The guard gasped looking out the window "SIR! ... There is a helicarrier above the capital!.. and it had the Celtica royal crest on it!"

"C-C-CELTICA!?" Wapol cried out. Before the guards could say or do anything else. They were grabbed from behind by other guards. "W-What's the meaning of this!" One of them cried out. Terry sighed out as he brushed his hair back. He was glad he didn't cut lose. Even though he said he wouldn't kill in front of children he wouldn't be able to stop himself. The guards were pinned to the floor as a man walked out from a door. "I'm glad we made it on time." Terry smiled lightly. "Dolton..." Dolton had slicked black hair and a goatee. He was dressed up as one of the guards, wearing a gray overcoat. He had some rope in his hand. He walked up to River. "Young Lady. Do you mind tying him up? I was informed that you were to take him alive." "That's Dragon Knight to you and alright" River takes her wires and tieing him up. Dolton walked over to Terry who was helping Cynthia up.

He placed his jacket over her shoulder. "There now your safe. See it didn't take to long" He smiled at her. She looked around in fear before clinging to Terry. River smiled "aww you have a little admeor" Terry rubbed her head as she shivers. "There, There no need to cry. We got all of them. Do you mind waiting a little longer?" She looked up at him. He pointed to Dolton. "This man will get you some fresh clothes while I got finished some work. I'll be back to get you okay." She nodded as she backed away a bit.

"River Do mind coming with me right quick? I need to tie up some loose ends." River smiled "Of course!". "Yes bring him to." Terry says smiling. They left the room quickly. They walked down some stairs dragging Wapol along. "Let me go! I don't have nothing for you two!" They ignored him as they came to the end. They walked down a hall way that opened into a bigger space and finally came to a huge door. Terry smiled. "Here we are." River giggled. Wapol started struggling. "Nooo let me go! I refuse to open that door! Let me go you stupid blue hair bitch!" River glared "you're lucky I wont cut off your head!" An angry mark appeared on Terry's forehead before walking over to a small blue box. He opened it revealing a small hole. "Oh Darling...we need his blood to open the door. Would you like to do the honors? You can cut him...or...beat the hell out of him until he bleeds...it's up to you." He says smiling. River taking her small dagger and grapping his hand "I think he wont miss a finger do you love?"

"He's got nine more. I'm sure he will be fine." River grinned as her eyes turned into dragon like and cut off his finger, he howeled in pain. River handed him the finger "Here you go!"

Terry laughed and took the finger. "I'm so happy that we are getting married. I'm so lucky!" River giggled "Me too!". Terry dropped the finger in the hole. The door lit up at the top turning green. They watched as the doors started to opened slowly. A light chill came out the door as he opened all the way. Terry and River, dragging the still crying Wapol, walked in. They looked around the large room. It was field with medical plants, pills, liquid and all the above. Some were rare from all three towns, and from different Island, some were labeled toxin and dangerous. River blinked "Wow..."

Terry smiled. "This island is famous for their doctors. Everything they worked on, everything they collected is in this room. My side mission was to collect what I can from this room." River blinked "I see". "But...first thing first...River I need your help." River smiled "What is it hun?". "I need you to located a medical book for me. I would be red with golden edges. It would have a small lock pad. He then took out a list. Then I need you to locate all of these herbs. I don't want to feel like I'm using you but with your speed with should be done in seconds, right?" "Alright I'll look for it!" River smiled throwing wapol on the ground and started to look for the book.

Terry sighed lovingly. "She's so beautiful...I just wanna take her right now." Wapol groaned as he held his hand bleeding. 'That bitch...I'll make her pay...How dare she cut me!' Terry waited for a moment before River returned with the book. "Terry baby I found it!". "That's the one! Your amazing!" River giggled. She then moves around to collected the herbs and plants that was on the list. "I'm so happy to have fallen in love you!" Terry calls out smiling. River smiled "I'm so happy I have fallen in love with you too!". While waiting, Terry wonder off to a different section and stared collecting things on his own. Wapol was left alone as he glared at River. 'That...Bitch...' He reached behind his back and pulled out a gun. He pointed the gun at River. "Die!" He yells making River to her head at the sound of the gun going off. Her eyes widen as she saw Terry fall to the ground a few feet in front of her. "Terry...?" She knelled down to him "TERRY?!" tears going down her face.  
Terry didn't move. River's eyes widen and turned into her blue and scales started to form on her and her fangs appeared glaring at Wapol "I'm gonna DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!" she leaped to him. Wapol cried out in fear as he covered his head. Before River got to him, wapol's gun was taken from him. "River" she stopped and knelled tearing "Forgive me your majesty..."  
Wapol looked up and shivered. There stood Jetter in his Royal Military uniform. White collar shirt with a silver tie. A black Royal Military jacket with golden lining, Gold chains and metals on the uniform. A black Cloak Coat with golden lining hung on his shoulders. He had light grey pants on with black flat boots that went to his knee. He had a black Military hat on with golden lining and golden symbol on the middle of his hat showing the Mikcloud's royal crest.

Jetter looked down at Wapol with a disgust look "your disgusting"

Wapol whimpered as he coward under his gaze. Jetter looked at Terry and frowned, he tossed river a golden pill "Give it to him, his body will push it out of the body from the serum" River smiled and walked over to Terry pushing the pill in his mouth making him swallow.

Terry twitched slightly. Jetter looked down at Wapol again "Wapol under my order of King you are gonna spend such a lovely time in my dungeon right next to another trafficker I have from grand line who dared to traffic from my country"

Wapol wormed his way to Jetter. "I'll do anything! I'll pay you any amount of money! Don't you w-want any money! J-Just let me go free! a-and we can forgot all about this? I swear I wont do it again!" Wapol says begging. Jetter laughed "Oh please, that will not work on me, Frank" Frank came in from behind him and knelled "yes your majesty "Take this scum to the holding cell on the ship" Jetter turned and walked away "One day Wapol, you will see Grand line crumple to the ground and I will take it over has mine, that's if you live long enough to see" he chuckled "River, Terry finish your side mission" Jetter ordered and disappeared.  
Wapol tried to squirm away. "D-Don't you want money!? I can make you rich beyond your wildest dreams!? What about women!? I can get them for you!" Frank yanked him up "Don't bribe me low life scum, I'm the Ace of the Knights of Celtica, there leader and I'm loyal to my country and its royal family, your nothing but a fly" he dragged Wapol away.

Terry sat up and stretched. He rotated his arm. His shirt was a bit drench from the blood right below his shoulder. He looked at it. "Aw man...my shirt is ruin...Oichi is gonna kill me..." River hugged him "You took a bullet for me..."  
Terry nearly fell back but he caught himself and wrapped arm around her waist. "HeeHee of course I did. I told you I didn't want any marks on you except mine." River pulled back and kissed him "I love you so much...you didn't respond and my dragon came out and almost devoured his soul... I thought I lost you..." She started to cry. Terry smiled lightly and kissed her tears away. "That's one thing you never have to worry about. I'm always going to be here. I told you before that your stuck with me now and forever." He kisses her.

River giggles in his kiss and then push him back down and sat on him "I think we have time to spare" Terry blinked. "Ho? You think so?" River took her wires threw them at the door closing it "Terry take me my lion" Terry smiled. "I was planning to ravage you anyways."

Jetter out in the room looked at wapol's gaurds already arrested by his guards, Dolton was walking towards him with a little girl stuck to his leg. Jetter smiled "Dolton"  
Dolton bows slightly. "You Majesty." Jetter looked at the girl and knelled "Hello child" the girls eyes widen and did a small bow "Your majesty..." Jetter smiled "I think Violet would love you, would you like to come home with me?" the girls eyes widen "What do you mean...?"" Jetter smiled "You have no family little one?" she shook her head "No... they were murdered by Wapol..." Jetter frowned and then smiled "I think I'll adopt you" The girls giggled and rushed to him hugged him, he smiled and hugged her back "your alright little one"

Dolton smiled. "Thank you for your assistance. Dante told me help was coming. I never expect someone as powerful as you would show yourself. I'm ashamed to say that we were unable to overcome Wapol's rein with the lack of evidence we had. So once again I thank you." Dolton and the guards that came in with him bowed. Jetter chuckled "Thank you and you are welcome"

Dolton turned to the guards. "Go spread the word if you will. Let them know the from this day on Wapol no longer rules this county!"." The guards nodded and ran out the castle. A Guard came rushing to him "Sir! Another helicarrier appeared..." Jetter raised an eyebrow.

"Someone else came here?" "It bares the crest of Grivida..." Jetter smirked "Well I never thought he will be here"

Dolton blinks. 'Grivida? What could they want?' Jetter smiled "Come on lets great him" Jetter said picking up the girl and walking away.  
Dolton looked at the rest of the guards. "start getting this place cleaned up please." The guards nodded. "And whenever Terry comes back tell him that I need to speak with him." The guard nodded but then frowned. "Sir...are you sure this is a good idea? Letting him in the volt?" Dolton frowned. "I owe Dante a lot for us and this Island and if the only thing he asks me for some of our medical herbs and books then he will received them without question." The guard nodded. "...and...will you taking your rightful place as King...it is yours now..." Dolton said nothing. "Just clean the place up please." The guard nodded as Dolton turned to follow after Jetter.

Reaching the apart of the castle, they stepped to see grivida guards rush in. Jetter stopped putting the girl down. Dolton stopped next to Jetter. The guards of grivida moved out of the way as figure walked in with wearing white winter cloak. Jetter's eyes widen. "Oh my... he sent her..."

Dolton watched her walk up to them. She stopped in front of them she removed her hood and smiled "King Jetter, Lord Dolton hello. I'm the 2nd princess of Grivida, Haley" she was gorgeous beyond belief. She had grey eyes and long beautiful black hair. She took off the cloak and hanged to one of her hand maidens. Her gown was stunning. It was purple mixed with pink. She had detachable open arm sleeves with gold lining and a golden bracelet.

Jetter bowed "Princess Haley what an honor to be in her beautiful presence" the girl's eyes sparkled 'pretty...' She did a small bow to Haley.

"Welcome to the Drum Island." Dolton says bowing. Haley chuckled "Forgive my sudden appearance... I was told to come here by my father since he found of some of the children where taken are form Grivida. I have come here to taken them home" Jetter smiled "of course Princess Haley"

Dolton kept his head bowed. "I apologize. Due to the lack of our evidence and information we could never identify over most of the child and women. Without the help from an old friend we would have never even realized that some of them belong Celtica. I am truly sorry on behalf of myself and this kingdom."

Haley smiled at him "Its alright Lord Dolton, my father also wants us to have peace between our two countries" Jetter smiled and nodded and looked over to Dolton "I would also like to forum an peace treaty between us"

"Yes of course. We want nothing more than peace. Thank you." Dolton says.

In the vault, River got dressed "God that was amazing..." Terry was rubbing down his hair. "Haa I feel much better. There is just no way I can go a week without touch you. Your softness knows no bounds." He hugs her rubbed his cheek against hers. "I can never get enough!" River giggled "Me too my lion, we need to get the stuff you need and leave"

"Yes. It would be a bother if I don't get it." River removed her wires and helped Terry.

Terry grabbed the herbs that he needed along with the book. He also found a bag and started packing different things. "Mine as well feel this bag up as well. Never hurts to have whatever most of this stuff is." River placed the items in the bag as well. Terry strapped it closed and closed it. He then placed the bag on his back. He grabbed the red book. "I think we are done...I also need to reset this room to where Dolton has access. He walked to the end of the room. There was door that was locked. Terry kicked it down. The room lead to a small computer room. "Jackpot. I'll be a minute River." River smiled "Alright"

Terry sat at the computer and started to hack into the system from outside. He was able to erase Wapol data prints, resetting his scanner outside the door. "There...now Dolton can come down and place everything like he wants it." He got up and closed the door even though he kicked it down. "Okay I got everything I need. Ready to go." River smiled "Oh yeah! Hehe"

The next day, Dawn was putting her black high heels on. She stood up and smiled at herself in the mirror. She was wearing Dark Blue Plain Condole Belt Plunging Neckline Elegance Party Chiffon Dress. She smiled and heard a knock on her door. She walked over to the front door of her apartment and opened the door, to see Dante.  
He was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt with a black vest over it and black flats. His purple hair was tied in a ponytail but he had two part of his hair hang down the side of his face. "You look beautiful as always." Dawn stepped out and flushed, she closed the door and hooked her arm with him "Thank you, you looked handsome" "Thank you." He led her to the car. He opened the door for her and shut it when she was inside. He then headed to the divers side and drove off towards the beach.

Dawn smiled. "So where are you taking me?" she giggled "You said it was a surprise over the phone last night"

"It's still a surprise now." He says chuckling. Dawn flushed 'a surprise huh...?' she giggled mentally.

"You smell nice...really nice" Dawn flushed again "you noticed..." she smiled "Oichi gave it to me... well Law dropped it off... he said Oichi wanted me to have it as a gift then a note in saying 'papa loves this perfume, good luck auntie'" she was flushing.

Dante smiles softy. "Oichi never really supports me and my dating habits. She never really supported me or Danni when we tried again. So either her high fever is finally getting the better of her or she's supporting whatever may blossom between us...or both..." Dante says rubbing his chin. Dawn flushed and looked out the window and noticed the moon was a glowing lavender color, She smiled "Dante the moon... it's the lavender moon season happens every 4 years... and the moon stays that color for two nights" She then flushed more as she felt him grab her hand and held it. "Yes, it's quite lovely but I'd rather look at something more beautiful tonight." He says rubbing his thumb against her hand.

She flushed and noticed the palm tree's "Ocean side...?" Then noticing him pulling up at a restaurant next to the ocean. She gasped slightly "Sea food? I love sea food..." Dante smiled lightly. "That's good but don't be to surprise just yet." He says packing the car. He got out and goes to open the door for Dawn. "Other then my playboyish charms. I'm known for having the habit of spoiling my dates from this point foward." Dawn smiled and stepped out "Well spoil away" she giggled. They link arms and walks to the front doors. Walking in the place made Dawn's eyes widen "wow..." The man at the podium smiled "Ah how can I help you? Do you have a reverantions?"  
The restaurant was like a big aquarium. Specially the long arched tunnel that led to a large open view tank with variety of many fishes. There were tables with white clothes and silverware circling around it. In the tunnel there looked to be two separate rooms. One with a bar and a sitting area. Dante looked at the man who was currently checking out the wide eyes Dawn. "Yes..." Dante grabbed the podium. He squeeze it slightly make it crack. The man jumped back slightly. "Yamamoto party of two." Dante says smiling a bit darkly. The man blinked "Oh yes of course!" he grabbed two menus and guided them to their table. Dawn smiled "You didn't have to give that man a dark glare" she giggled. "Sometimes it's necessary to put fear into them in order to protect ones treasure." Dawn flushed at him. Dante looked over to see all eyes on them. He smirks. "I do indeed plan to unlock and collect this treasure one day. So I hope your prepared." She looked shyly at him "I think I'm already ready..."  
The man stopped at a table next to aquarium part "Here you two are"  
Dante pulled at Dawns chair. Dawn smiled and sat down as Dante pushed her in "Thank you"

Dante then went to take his own seat. The man smiled and handed them their menu's. "Your waiter is Veronica, she will be with you in a moment" He walked off. Dawn looked around smiled at the aquarium "so beautiful..." Dante flipped through the menu. Seafood wasn't particularly his favorite but, being forced to cook and eat it from back in the days, gave him a taste for it. "Yes. It's very nice." Dante says eyeing appetizers. 'This shrimp dish looks good.' He turns to the back to look at the wine list. 'I'll take this red wine. It had good reviews on the site...' Maybe out of habit but Dante had quickly decided what he wanted. The results of having a glutton for a daughter. Dawn looked back at the menu and went through it and smiled 'god these look really good..'

A woman with blonde skinny body and looked like she put to much make up and she stank with perfume that made Dante's nose burn, she noticed dante and smirked "Hello I'm Verinoca you waitress what can I get you?"  
"I'll start off with this shrimp plate and can you bring me the red wine." Dawn smiled "I'll have the lemon delight" Veronica raised her eyebrow at her and ignored her but did wrote it down "I shall be right back with your drinks" she walked away. Dawn shook her head and looked back at the aquarium and smiled to see a shark swim over "Wow a bull shark, it's a baby but wow"

Dante looked in the tank. Many beautiful fish were swing around. Until the shark moved in front of his view. It stared at Dante and Dawn for a while. "What? Do you wanna be eaten?" The shark moved to Dawn side. "That's what I thought." Dante says chuckling. Dawn chuckled and looked at Dante "Ordered the shrimp plate? Mhmm sounds yummy"  
"It looked like something nice to start off with." The woman walked back and roughly placed Dawns drink down and then gently placed Dante's red whine. She winked at him "So what else can I get you?" Dawn sighed softly and looked at her drink and frowned 'this is not what I ordered... the lemon delight is suppose to be a frozen slushy alcoholic drink...'

Dante noticed her frowning and looked down to her drink. He looked at the woman and smiled at her. "It seems you gave my beautiful date the wrong drink. Bring her the right one please. Don't make me have to ask twice."

The woman frowned and looked at dawn "I gave you the right one miss" Dawn sighed and looked at her with a look that made her shiver "A lemon Delight I'm I mistaken?" she nodded "It's a lemon frozen alcholoic drink, do not make me ask for you boss. Your atuiddde with me is unexable, do you think he would give you a 2nd glance?" the woman glared at her "tsk, I'll be back with your drink ma'am" she grabbed and walked away. Dawn frowned "I'm sorry dante..." The shark and Dante were staring at each other again. "No need to be sorry. You handle that very well." Dante wasn't sure but he felt like this shark was mocking him somehow. He narrowed his eyes as it went back to Dawns side. "I found it really cute of you to say that I wouldn't give her a look." Dawn flushed and smiled slightly "Well it's only true... her make up was so heavy and I saw you hold your nose a little when she first walked up to us, meaning her perfume burned your nose.." Dante shifted his eyes to Dawn. "Things like this are going to be happening a lot. Some more... chaotic then others." Dawn nodded "Yeah.." He reached out to grab her hand and smiles. "Just know that my eyes will always be on you." Dawn smiled and held his hand back "I know Dante and my eyes will only be for you too" the woman walked back and put Dawns drink down and this tie it was wright and then put the shrimp plate down "Is there anything else you need"  
Dante pointed to shark. "Is this on the menu?" The shark swam away making Dante smirk in victory. "Do you already know what you want for a main course?" Dante asks Dawn as he picks up a shrimp. Dawn chuckled and takes a shrimp. Dawn smirked and winked at him "I think I do know what I want for the main course" She takes a bite of it. Dante chuckled at her. 'Well played.' "I'll have the lobster special with a small side of oyster." He tells the waitress. Dawn smiled "I'll have the Red Lobster Tail special with side of French frys" she said to the waitress who nodded, wrote it down and walked away. Dawn smiled taking other shrimp  
Dante sip on his wine before they heard beeping going off. Dawn blinked taking a sip of her drink. Dante digs in his pocket and takes his phone out. Looking at he frowned and then sighs out. Dawn frowned "Dante...?". Dante closes his phone. "Its just an alert for Oichis fever. It tells me if it's spiking..." Dante sighs out. Dawn looked worried "Is she okay...?". Dante took another shrimp. "She will be fine. Law will take care of her...I trust him enough to do what's necessary. Even though it irritates me." Dawn chuckled "I know how you feel..." "Ever since moving here I have been basically forced to trust people." He placed his phone in his pocket. "Law is one of those people since he grew up with a...old friend of mine..." He then looks at Dawn and studies her face. Dawn smiled "I barley now him and I find him to be a fine man for Oichi". "...Damn...your just to cute for your own good..." He says looking at her. She was flushing "cute you say...?"  
"Along the lines of beautiful, sexy, attractive, gorgeous, you know all of the above. Dawn giggled and took another shrimp and see's the shark is back staring at Dante. "That shark is about to become my to go plate. I'm sure Oichi would love eating some shark meat." Dante says looking at the shark. He held a knife to the shark. "Start taking you last breath shark bait. These are your final moments." The shark swam away making Dawn chuckle "I heard Shark meat is really good". "That shark..." He points to the shark hiding behind a few fish. "I might want it fresh before we go. Can you go look up the price for it?" The waitress nodded and walked off. Dawn smiled and took her fork taking a piece of her lobster tail and eating it "Mhmmmmm!" it was really good.  
Dante started to eat as well. "Very good..." He looks to Dawn and then smiles softy. He then places a jet black and blue stripped box on the middle of the table. Dawn blinked at the box "Dante...?". "A surprise but you won't open it until we head out back to the beach." Dawn blinked and flushed "You got me a gift...? And why wait...?". "I'm also curious about something but I'll get my answer soon to." Dawn smiled and flushed grabbing up "Thank you Dante..." she and puts it in her purse "I cant wait until I open it" Dante simply smiled and went back to eating. Dawn smiled and went back at eating.

Later on the waitress came back. Dante was looking at the dessert menu. He wasn't a sweet tooth but he needed something to get rid of that oyster aftertaste. "Hmmm...I'll take the Polynesian black pearl." Dawn smiled "I'll have the same" "I want that shark wrapped and added to the bill. You can bring the bill on your way back" the woman frowned. "The owner said the sharks aren't for sale..." Dante sighs. "There are many ways I can change your bosses mind but I'll let it slide this time. That will be all." He says shoos her away. The shark seem like he knew what was going on came back to stare at Dante. "Don't think your safe from me." Dante says looking at the shark.

Dawn looked at the shark "You really want him?"

"Now that I'm sitting here thinking about it I think I do. Hmm...it can be useful to me." Dante rubbed his chin. Dawn see's a tall rather handsome man walk up to there table. "Hello I'm the owner... I was told you want to buy a shark...? I normally don't sell them with out the right paper work and license to buy a shark..."

"Yes. That much a figured." Dante says. The man sighed "I see well I'm sorry sir, if you don't" Dawn interrupted him "Excuse me" the man looked at her and his eyes widen and has he bowed down "Princess Dawn" Dawn looked rather annoyed and looked at Dante "I'm so sorry Dante..." People were gasping softly and whispering

Dante glanced around slightly and sighs mentally. Dawn shook her head take a bite of the last piece of lobster "Just give my date the shark and stop bowing to me, I'm no longer party of the royal side of my family. I hate being bowed to like I'm someone important. I'm a regular human being for goodness sake..." Dawn said more annoyed.

Dante looked at her. 'Even annoyed she's cute. Wonder what other faces she can make...' the man stood up. "Of course I shall have the shark added to your bill" he walked away, making that shark swim away.

"You didn't have to make yourself uncomfortable on my account." Dawn sighed "I didn't mean to... I what just gonna show him my lincese since I'm still a marine Bioligst" Dante smiled and chuckled. "I could have sent someone else to get that shark. I don't want to make a big deal out of small things but thank you." Dawn smiled "you are welcome". "If you like we can head to be back now." He looks around to see people looking at Dawn and whispering. "Our dessert can be delivered to the spot I set us up at." Dawn flushed "Yes please... I'm sick of hearing these whispers..." she gets up.

They link arms and head to the back of the restaurant. Dante wave down the man that was at the podium. The man walked up to them. "Sir?" "The table I asked to be set up. Is it ready?" The man nodded. "Yes. Follow me please." They followed the man through the restaurant and through the back doors. The warm air hit their face as they went outside to the ocean side. Dawn blinked 'where is he taking me...?' They walked out on a path that lead to the ocean. On the side of the path there were candles lighting their way. Dawn looked around until she noticed a circular brick patio on the edge of the sand and out into the ocean. Dawn's eyes widen and gasped softly "This si gorgouse.." Dante chuckles.

On the patio There was a single table and two chairs with a wine glass and bottle were already waiting. There was a medium size fire stand that was lighting up the patio. The man lead them to their seats. "Can you have the waitress to brink the dessert, check, and shark out here please." The man nodded. Dawn was sitting down and looked up to see the moon right in front of them. Dawn was flushing and smiling "very romantic..."  
Dante was off a bit ways. He was lighting a cigarette and looking up at the moon. "I'm glad you like it. The path was here already but with a little extra funding I had them build this specifically for you." He blew out smoke. Dawn giggled and stood up, the wind blew slightly moving her dress showing her legs. "Its prefect Dante..."  
Moments later the waitress, who was frowning, was holding a try with their desserts on it. She placed on the table and walked to Dante. "Sir the owner recommends you to get your order when your ready to leave. Dante nodded. "Alright." "And here is you bill." Dante took out his wallet and took his card out. She took it. She turned on her heels and walked off but not before sending a glare at Dawn. Dawn walked back over and sat back down, looking at her desert and smiled "Looks really good" she takes her fork, taking a a bite of it "Mhmmm oh my mouth watering chocolate"  
Dante finished his cigarette and tossed it in the small trash bin. He goes over to take his seat and took a bite. He frowned slightly. 'Just as I thought...oh well...' He took a few more bites. "Dawn. Whenever your ready you can open the box." Dante says. Dawn smiled she reached in her purse and takes out the box. She smiled and unwrapped and her eyes widen "Dante..." she lifted up a gothic like style necklace with a black rose on it. She smiled sweetly at him "Dante its amazing..."

Dante points at the jewel that was hanging from the bottom on the necklace. "Hold that up to the moon." Dawn blinked at him but she held it up. Holding it up to the moon she watched the jewel turn purple. Her eyes widen is shock. "Its not done..." Dante says taking a bite from his dessert. As she kept watching the jewel turn purple she saw her name appear in the middle. Dawn was surpised "Wow amazing... beautiful...".

Dante put his fork down. "I made the jewel from a specific material that is made only on my home Island. Usually if the moon was it's regular color the jewel would have turned blue. We have a treat tonight to see it turn purple. It's detachable from the necklace." Dawn smiled "It must have taken awhile to make it..." Dante smiled. "It took a while to make but it was worth it, to see that expression." Dawn flushed and smiled "I love it..." she put it on herself and looked at her treat taking 3 more bites "well I'm full..."

"I'm glad you love it." He pushed the dessert away. "I really don't like sweets but I'm happy it took that aftertaste away." He looked up at the sky before standing up. "Two amazing dates in a role. I feel lucky here. Any chance for a third." Dawn chucked "there's always a. Hence of a third and many more for you Dante..." she blushed

Dante smiled. "Then maybe you wouldn't mind the next one being more personal." Dawn blushed even more "oh how so...?" "I don't mind eating out every now and then but I do like cooking. I'd like you to treat you with my own skills. Then we can just...wing it from there." He smirks at her. Dawn blushed a smile at him "I would love it..."

Suddenly Dante felt someone lean on his back. He frowned as he turns around to see the waitress. He face was red as she backed up. "I uh...tripped.." She says thrilling her hair. Dawn frowned 'tripped my ass...' The waitress gives Dante his card and receipt. He sighs as he turns it over to see a number. Dawn glared at her 'I want nothing more to punch...' She smiled at Dante "can we go know...?"

Dante tore the receipt up. "Yes. I'm ready." The waitress moved to the side. Even after ripping up the receipt in front of her face she was still red face in front of him. Dante and Dawn linked arms and started to walk down the path and around the restaurant to the car where one of the severs was just entering with a package. "Must be the shark..." Dante says smirking. He popped the trunk for three man to put it in.

Dante opened the car door for Dawn. When she was in he closed the door and tipped the severs before getting in and leaving.

Dawn smiled "I had fun tonight, the food was good the place amazing, I really had fun Dante" Dante laughed slightly. "That's good to hear. You having a great time is what made all of this worthwhile."

They soon arrived at Dawns place. Dante got out to walk her to her door. "You know. Your not the only one to have a fun time. I enjoyed myself to. Getting you see so blush up close is like a small reward to me." He reaches up and rubs her cheeks. "It let's me know that I'm doing something right at least." He laughs. Dawn chucked "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, mind walking me to my apartment?" "Not at all." Dante says as they link arms once more. Dawn smiled at dawn walked her to her apartment door, dawn smiled as they reached it. Reached out and unlocked it. She opened it "you wanna come in a moment?" Dante looked around. the living room set a black, charcoal grey color look.. The wooden panels on the walls and furniture bring a classy touch to the apartment. To unify the space visually we've used the same panels in the kitchen and dining area.

"This is a pretty nice space you got here." He says walking around a bit. "Very nice indeed." He rubs his head. Dawn smiled and took off her heels and walked over to her kitchen "please sit down on the couch while I put this great away"

Dante smiled. "Your welcome." She was blushing and leaning forward, her lips touched his, Dawn kissed him. At first, Dante didn't react. Usually he was the one who made the first one to move. He wasn't counting on Dawn moving before him. Dawn not feeling him kiss back started to move back. Dawn frowned mentally 'maybe I moved to quickly..' Dante, snapping out of his thoughts, wrapped his arm around Dawn and pulled her close pushing his lips to hers. Dawn blushed and pushed back into his kiss moaning softly.

'Her lips are soft...' Dante says to himself as tilts her head back slightly. He pushes his tongue in her mouth and played with her tongue. The hand around her waist tightens slightly. His free hand reached out, touching her knee and trailing up slowly to her thigh. Dawn body shivered in his touch 'oh god this is really happening ...' Dawn twirled her younger with him moaning softly more and pushing more into his body Dawn felt herself falling back. They broke the kiss as she feel to her back. She looks to see Dante towering over her. Lust grew in his eyes. He licks his lips as his eyes run up and down her body. Her heart was racing "dante..." Dante bends down kisses her cheek. He then licks her lips before kissing her once more. His hand ran up her legs and spread them slightly. His body pressed down on top of hers rubbing against her just a bit. Dawn's right leg hooked on his hip holding him in place at he rubs against her, moaning a little more loudly this time her hands reached out and her fingers ran through his hair kissing him back.

'I want her...' Dante says to himself. He breaks the kiss and down her neck. His hand grabbed one of her boobs and squeezed and rubbed it. Dawn moaned from Dante grabbing her boob. Dante could feel himself growing faster then usual. Soon it would get hard to move. 'I want her...' He says to himself. 'I'll take her here and now...' Dante pushes her dress up. He rubbed a bit rough against her making her feel how happy she was making him. She rough grabbed his hair 'oh god he's so... I can feel him'.

'...then what will happen after...' Dante Came to a sudden halt. Dawn body was hot her heart was racing "Dante..?". 'When I take her...would I feel something...If I don't...' Dante pushed up to where he was towering over Dawn one more. Her redden face was so sexy. Dawn looked into Dante's eyes. Usually his eyes were unreadable but she could see a hint of sadness and confusion now. Dawn looked at him, she wanted him more then anything 'Why does... he look like unreadable...?' "Dante ...?"

Dante closed his eyes. He rubbed her cheek. "I'm...sorry but I can't." Dawn blinked at him at him and frowned softly "you don't want me...?". "I want you...Right now I want you more then anything but...If I take you as I am now I feel like it wouldn't mean anything to me..." dawns hearts fluttered again. "I don't want that...I don't want to ruin this. I don't understand it myself but your very special. From our first date I knew that. I don't want this to end like it usually does for me. I know myself better then anyone and the very last thing I want to do is push you away because of my own weakness."dawn fingers were now slipping down his shoulder from his hair, she was looking T him shocked "I ask...If you can wait on me for just a little longer...please." Dawns heart fluttered more and more, she smiled at him "I will wait for you for ever Dante" she leans up and kisses him. Dante kissed her back and pulled her up on his lap. "Thank you...but don't think I know of others ways to pleasure you. I'll make it where you want me even more then now." Dawn blushed as he kissed her again.

The next day, Jess laied in bed, Sabo was at the store getting some grocies. So she was homealone, Anubis was laying down next to her. Orca was on the floor asleep. Jess looked around and noticed Sabo tablet, she smiled 'I'm gonna play some of is games' she reached out and grabbed it. Clocking it on a screen popped up making her blink and then her eyes widen. It was a list of baby girl names. Her heart fluttered 'baby girl names...?' He looked down them and stopped at one name with a drawen heart around it. She smiled 'Elvira...' Hearing the front door open made her jump "I told you! You didn't need to follow!" it was sabo hissing at someone. "Well excuse me! I wanted to see how our Jess Jess is doing!" It was naruto "Just get over it, we are here know" it was sasuke. Sabo grunted and walked away to the kitchen.

Jess right away closed out sabos tablet and put it back where she picked it up at. Naruto's head peeked in "Jess!" Jess smiled at him "Naruto" HE walked in with a grin and with a buque of lavender color roses. She gasped "Awww naruto!" He girnned moer and placed them down next to her "From me and Sasuke, Sjikamaru, Neji, Kida, Choji, Rock Lee, Ino, Hinata and the others. We all went out to find out what to get you until Sasuke said 'Roses, she loves roses'" Jess flushed and picked them up "Thank you" she sniffed them, they smelled good. "I rose for each one of us" Naruto said sitting on the edge of her bed. Sasuke stepped in with a tired look "hey" Jess smiled at him "Hey... you looked tired..." Naruto frowned and looked awat, Sasuke nodded "yeah..." Jess looked back and fourth to them and frowned "What happen between you too..?" Naruto looked sadden. Sasuke sighed "He broke up with me..." Jess's eyes widen "Why...?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders "I don't know he just said "I think we should break up" Jess frowned more "Naruto...?" Naruto got up "bathroom" he turned to Jess's master bathroom and walked over to it, and closed the door while stepping in.

Jess looked at Sasuke "sasuke you know something..." Sasuke sighed and layed down next to her "Yeah..." Jess smacked his forehead making him groan and frown "What the hell?" "you didn't cheat on him did you?"Jess narrowed her eyes at him making him bite his lip "Of course not..."

Jess shook her head "Yeah like I believe you..." Sasuke groaned and then was pulled off the bed making him hit the floor. Jess frowned "Sabo don't do that, he was just laying next to me!"

"And that's why I drug his ass off the bed." Sabo says frowning and taking his spot.

It was hot, stuffy, and wet. Oichis eyes opened slowly. It was hot. Last night she was cold. Which explains the heavy blankets over her. She breathes out but it makes her chest hurt. She coughed slightly. "L...Law..." She calls out. Her throat was dry. "L...Law...!" She called out louder but it was still like a whisper. She frowned as she tried to sit up. She felt so weak as she got out of bed. She has on the t-shirt and panties. They were soaked down in her sweat. "So...sticky..." She stumbled to the door and opened it. The more steps she took the more dizzy she was getting. She grabbed onto the rail and attempted to walk downstairs. 'Where is...Law...' She started breathing heavy and it got difficult to breathe. She heard something behind her. Was it...barking...

She heard something else...glass breaking? Her vision started to fuzz up as tried to step down the next step but she missed it and she felt herself falling. Something hit her head hard before she came to a sudden stop into something soft. "WAAAAHHHHH! OH NO! SHE'S DEAD WHAT DO I DO! LAW IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Along with some barking ,that was all Oichi heard before passing out.

Oichi felt something cool being placed on her head. She groans. She opened her eyes slightly. "Oichi!" She looked over to see Corazon, Law's dad, with watery eyes. "Corazon?" She blinks. She tries to sit up but he pushed her back down. "No. You need to rest. I can't believe you tried to walk in your condition! Law told you to stay in bed when you were sick like this! Do you realize that both of us can get in trouble!" Corazon says. "Trouble?" "Oichi! You feel down the stairs!" Oichi frowned. "Did I..." "You don't remember?" "I remember..." She blinks and starts to tear. Corazon starts to panic. "What's wrong!?" "I...I just wanted Law..." She sniffled. Corazon felt his heart throb.

Suddenly Oichi found herself being hug. "Your so cute! I'm so happy to have met you!" "Corazon...?" "I can see why my Law is so happy! You to cute!" Oichi giggled and then cough. "Ack! Sorry!" He placed her back down. "I don't want to be yelled at but it's best to call Law and tell him what happened. So get some rest." Corazon says smiling. Oichi nodded as she watched him pull his phone out to call Law.

Jess shook her head as Sasuke stood up glaring at him "What the hell?!" he snarled at him, Jess shook her head and ignored the drama. "Go get comfy at your own place." Sabo says reaching for his tablet. Naruto came out from the bathroom masking his depressed and laid on Jess's other side petting Anubis. Jess shook her and looked at them both again "Really? What happen to you two? Better answer of Sabo will kick you out for bring negativity in household, I'm not suppose to under stress or even near it"

"Actually I'll throw you both out anyways regardless ..." Naruto sat up frowning and Sasuke looked out the window frowning. "I kissed Amy Meyers, that's why he broke up with me..." Naruto bite his lip. Jess's eyes in shook "You kissed Amy?! Dustin's older sister?!" Sasuke nodded "Yeah..."

Sabo was going through his tablet. Ignoring them. He could care less about anyone else drama. The sound of the door opening made Jess blink "Hello?" It was law, Jess smiled "Law's here, in the bedroom law!"

Sabo sighed as Law walked into the room. "Save your depressing sighs for someone else." "Like you can talk..." Sabo says. Jess smiled "What do I owe you visit?"

"Here to check on you" he put his bag down, Sasuke sat on one of the chairs in the bed room while Naruto staid on the bed with a smile.

Law looked at Sabo "Move" Jess chuckled at Sabo's glare at Law.

Sabo frowned but got up. Jess shook her head "If you didn't move he would have pulled you out of the way" Naruto chuckled, Sasuke smirked slightly.

Sabo rolled his eyes and kept going through his tablet. He was on amazon and other sites looking and saving baby items. He watched Law carefully as he checked on Jess but eyes his tablet. There was a high paying Job on Dante's list that he wanted to do but he needed someone to watch Jess. He didn't want to leave her alone and he trusted non of her friends. He looked at Law but sighed mentally. Law was recently being protective over Oichi at the moment and there would be little chance he let her stay near Jess while she was sick. He would ask Ace but the week of the job is where Ace has to week double shifts all that week and Vivi would be busy handling some noble stuff for her father's visit to the school. He groans out and looks back at Law. 'I don't trust anyone but Oichi so he's just going to have to suck it up.' Law lifted her shirt up making Sasuke and Naruto blush, Jess shook her head "Don't not here... Sabo will kick you two out..." she whispered to Naruto. Law looked at her tummy, the brusing was gone

Sabo was glaring at them both. Law sighs. "Looks like it's gone." Jess smiled as he took the tablet out and gave it to her.

"Let's see how the baby is doing today." "Sabo put the tablet down and walks over to them and come here, Laws giving me an ultrasound, "Naruto move before he pulls you off..." Naruto's eyes widen and moved.

Sabo closes his tablet and walks over to them. Jess jumped from the gell touching her tummy "Gah why does it have to be so cold...?" she pouted making the boys chuckle at her.

Sabo smiled slightly. Law moved the wand on her tummy, Jess and Sabo both watched to see there baby. Jess and Sabo both see it, it was so small "So small..."

"Yeah..." Sabo looked at it, Law looked "You are 6 weeks now, that's a month and 2 weeks pregnant. At this stage the pregnancy is of course small, but we should be able to see the gestation sac with a yolk sac developing in your uterus. We should be able to see and hear your baby's heartbeat on scan, which is very reassuring." Jess's eyes widen "The baby's heart beat...?"

"Yes." Sabos eyes widen slightly. "I wanna heart it..." Jess gave Law a cute look of exciment.

Sabo frowned and pinched her cheeks. "Asking is just find but no cute looks." Law turned on the sound of the ultrasound and they can hear the heart beat. Jess's heart was fluttering. Sasuke and Naruto were both smiling. "She sounds heathy...that's good." Sabo says. Law nodded.

Naruto and Sasuke blinked at them "Her...? Isn't to early to tell if it's a girl...?" Naruto asked, Jess looked at him "I just know it's girl"

"If Jess says it's a girl then it's a girl." Sabo says. Law pulled the wand away turning off the ultrasound. "You are healed, you get off bed rest now" Jess smiled "Yay! Finally" then she had widen eyes, she pushed sabo off the bed and rushed to the bathroom "Sorry I have to pee!" closing the door behind her. Naruto and Sasuke were both laughing at him, Law had a hidden smirk on his face.

Laws phone ring. He looks at it and frowns before answering. "There better be a good reason for you to be..." His eyes widen. "What the fuck do you mean she fell down the stairs!" Law yelled out. Sabo blinked. Naruto and Sasuke both looked confused "Who fell downt he stairs...?" Law squeezed the space between his eyes. "I gave you ONE job and you mess that up to! No don't do anything else put her to bed...I don't care if you have strap her down!" The others could hear someone yelling and crying through the phone. An angry mark appeared on his head. "Just don't let her do anything! Put her on the phone!" Law walked out the room in a huff but they could still hear him yelling. Jess walked out of the bathroom feeling better and then heard Law yelling.

"What where you thinking!? I told you to stay in bed! What if your condition worsens!?" He yelled Jess looked confused "What happen...?" Jess looked confused "What happen...?"

"Well Law only gets that angry when Oichi is involved. So she fell down the stairs

" Sabo says. Jess's eyes widen and rushed over to law out in the hallway, Sabo and the others follow her. Jess stood there listening to him yell at Oichi.

"Your fever is already high! You moving around isn't going to help it one bit...no you stay in bed. I'm coming to get you!"

Jess frowned and looked at Sasuke and Naruto "Thank you for coming over" she hugged them "see you tomorrow at school" Naruto smiled "Alright, see you tomorrow" Naruto hugged her back.

Law hangs up in a huff. Jess frowned "Big brother?" Law took a breath and cursed until his breath. He looks to Jess and Sabo. "I need a favor. Can Oichi stay here until I get off from work. Her fever spiked because she started moving around and because of that she fell down the stairs." Jess's eyes widen "What...? Why did she fell downt he stairs?". "I don't know yet but it's obvious I can't trust that bastard to keep her down. He spoils her to much!" Sabo chuckled. "Can you blame him? She is the only person who makes you show so much emotions." Law frowned "Shut up. Anyways all she needs to do is take her meds and eat something light." Jess nodded "Very well she can stay hre, Sabo go and get the homemade chicken noddle soup ready for her" Law walked back into her room and grabbed his bag and walked out. "Ill be back." He says in a hurry as he left. Sasuke and Naruto followed him out the door. Sabo closed the door, Jess sighed "What the hell is she thinking? Falling down the stairs while she is sick?" she huffed and marched to the living room to the kitchen. "Probably looking for Law himself..." Sabo says mumbling to himself.

Oichi was sniffling under the blanket. "Law is mad at me!" She cried out. Beside her Corazon was in tears as well. "He's mad at me to!" They both cried before Jason barked. Oichi snuggled under the blanket. "Well...I guess he has the right to be mad..." Corazon placed a wet rag over he head making her sigh out. She coughed. "That was dumb of me to try to move...I got you in trouble to Corazon". Corazon smiled. "Its quite alright. I'm happy that Law let me look after you all day. I've been wanting to get to know you but our breakfast meals always get cut because of work. I thought this would be a good time to talk but I didn't know you would be so sickly." Oichi looked sad. "I'm sorry...I guess you can call this my punishment of what happened...I guess you can call this karma..." Corazon rubs her head. "I don't know the details but you did what you had to do to protect your friend." "...but I took it to far! I put her in the hospital! I'm a terrible person!" She covered her face with her hands "I couldn't even stop myself! I didn't want to stop!" She started to cough. "That's enough Oichi." Corazon says frowning. Oichi looks at him. "Whatever happen is done...You can't take back what happen all you can do is own up to it. Not making excuses or yourself or others." He got up and went to get a bag. He started packing her a overnight bag.

"For now. You need to focus on getting better. Your going to stress yourself more thinking about this." Oichi nodded. "Okay..." He smiled. "Good girl." Oichi looked up at the ceiling before closing her eyes.

Moments later Law busted through the door pissed. Jason ran and his under the bed. Corazon panicked and moved away from the sleeping Oichi. Law walked up her. He rubbed her head and frowned. "She's got a bump on the back of her head..." He glared at Corazon. "Waaahh! I'm sorry! I didn't know she was coming down the stairs until..." Law sighs out. "All that matter is that she's okay." He got up and walked into the closet. He comes out with a bandage. He grabs Oichi and sits her up and wraps her head. "Thanks for looking after her Corazon." Oichi rubbed her face in Laws chest. "Stop moving." Law says tying her bandage. "Missed you..." She mumbles. "Yes. I missed you to but it still doesn't give you the excuse to walk around in your condition. Your going to be staying with Jess until I get off." Oichi breathes out easily. Law shakes his head. "Why can't I stay mad at you..." Corazon smiles at them. "I packed her and your overnight bag just in case." Law nodded. Law dressed Oichi in warm clothes. "Hot..." "Just bear with it for a while. I'll strip you when we get to Jess's." Law says picking her up. He Fix's her mask and heads out with Corazon, who had the bag and Jason.

Jess sighed stiring the soap, she was upset still over Oichi falling down the stairs.

"Jess calm down. If it was something serious I would have gotten a panic call and Law would have called." Jess huffed "I'm sorry hun I'll try to calm down..." She said as she stop string it and walked over to him as he was on the couch looking at his tablet, she smiled at him "Still looking at baby names?"

"Say what?" Jess chuckled at his surprised look "Its not hard to know... you're always on it and the fact that I saw the list of names you already picked out..." She was flushing.

Sabo sighed. "How am I supposed to surprise you if you go snooping in my things?" Jess giggled and sat on his lap "I like Elvira, the one you put a heard next too" she kissed his cheek. "I figured as much. That's why I put it at the top." He said kissing her back, Jess giggled and frowned "I'm sorry I went through your tablet... I was bored and yours was closer... I wanted to play a game..."

"Its fine." Jess was pushed back gently and he was towering over her, she was giggling softly "can't you wait...? Law will be back with Oichi... remind me why did we give him a key to the front door and to the elevator?"

"I told you not to but you wanna be so damn nice to people. You reap what you sow on that." she started to giggling has he kisses her neck, It tickled her "Sabo that tickles...!" "Good." He says continuing. She giggling and giggling "Sabo stop!" she was wigging beneath him. They didn't hear the elevator open as Law walked out of it hearing Jess giggling "Sabo! Hehehe stop! That tickles!"

Law was holding Oichi when he saw them. He sighs and shakes his head. He dropped off at the house. Shaking his head again, he turned his left side. Law walked into the guest bedroom, he walked in it and right away placed Oichi on the bed. He places her bag down and placed three pills on the dresser. "Hot..." Oichi breathes heavily. Law started to strip her down to her undies. He pulls the blanket and sheet back and places her under the sheet. "Mmm..." Law rubbed her head. "Just hang on for a few more seconds." He tells her. "I gotta get you cool down a bit more." Jason whimpers as he wags his tail. Jess walked in "Hey I saw you walk in" jess looked at Oichi and put her hands on her hips "falling down the stairs? Really?"  
"Its not like she can comment on that right now." Law says. Taking out a black box. It was bigger then the usual one. He opened it and took out a needle with green liquid. He turned Oichis head to the side and injected the liquid in her neck. He placed a band aid on the spot. He places a hand on her forehead and places one on his.

"Still high but its coming down. That's good." He then placed the blanket over her. "You don't need to be in here right now." Law says to Jess, taking Oichis mask off. She coughed before turning on her side. "She got a bump but nothing to bad. She will be sleep in a few. Let her rest for a hour and make her eat. She doesn't have to eat everything just a few bites" Jess nodded "Alright" "She knows what to take after what she eats?". He points to the medicine next to her. "All three need to be taken." Jess nodded "alright"

Law tightens her bandages before grabbing his bag. "If your going to be in here her mask needs to be on. I don't want to risk you getting sick. Let Sabo take care of everything. Understand. Jess nodded and let the room. Jason walks up to Law. "You know your job Jason..." Jason barks as Law picks him up and places him on the bed. Jess walks to the livingroom "We have to let her sleep for an hour, then let her eat. Give her pills, three of them"  
"Alright sounds easy enough." Sabo says. Law walked into the living room. "Another thing before I go. Unless she's going to the bathroom. Oichi is not to get out of that bed." Jess nodded "Of course". "Sabo..." Law says. Sabo looked at him. "Don't worry. She will be okay here." Law narrowed his eyes before sighing out. "If Jason starts barking that means she's trying to get up." He heard his pager go off. "I'll be back around 11. I'll call in the next hour." Jess nodded to him. Law sighs out again. Now that he was thinking this through was it really a good idea to leave Oichi here. "I leave her in your care." He says taking his leave. Jess heard her phone ding and looked at it was a text from her mom 'I'm here, tell Sabo to help me with some boxes' Jess smiled "Sabo mama is here, she needs help with some boxes"

"Alright." When Law opened the door Dawn was there ready to knock she blinked "Oh Law dear how are you?" she smiled brightly at him.

"I'd be doing great if your daughter and God daughter listened to me." Sabo walked up behind them. Dawn giggled "Fine, Sabo dear get the boxes and put them in the baby's room! I bought some stuff for you and Jess!" She said as she carried one box to the nursery room with a smile.

Sabo and Law walked outside. "So do you think you can let Oichi stay here for the week?" Sabo asks Law after explaining the situation. "Having a sick girl with a pregnant one is never good." Law says walking to his car. "Yeah but Oichi sickness isn't contagious so Jess would be fine." Law stopped and looked at him. "Are we talking about the same Jess? The same one you got pregnant when she was both on birth control and the implant? That right there is proof enough that any and everything can happen including catching Oichi's non contagious fever...so no..." Sabo frown and grabbed him. "Is this because your still mad at what happened in the mall!? Is it time to let things go?" Law signed. "Yes, I'm still pissed at you for that but that doesn't affect my decision. Your girlfriend makes the impossible, possible and I'm not taking that chance. Then there is the fault that you do indeed play the blame game for a hour or so! If Jess comes down with a high fever your going to blame yourself and then make Oichi feel horrible. She already feels bad enough for nearly killing Sakura do you plan to burden her heart more?" Sabo frowned. "Law please...Its just for one week. I need to take this job for Dante before he gives it to someone else. I already put my name on the list...I need to do this!" Sabo says. "Why? From what you told me you have enough money to buy your house..." Sabo sighs.

"That day...in the mall. When I left Oichi I did have a reason..." Sabo says. Law frowned. "I went to a ring shop to buy a ring for Jess..." Law closed his eyes and sighs. "I made a down payment on it but I want to get it as soon as possible because I plan to give it to her on her birthday. This job can help me out since I'm also setting aside money for the baby as well." Law pushed Sabo out the way and opened his door. He tosses his bag in and gets in. He starts his car and closes his door. Sabo sighs. 'Guess that's a no...' Law rolled down the window. "Don't think that makes up for not watching Oichi. Just like you said before Jess and the baby is the only person you care about above all others I care about Oichi above everything including them. Her health mental and physical are more important to me and I refuse to put her in Jeopardy...but I'll ask her what she wants to do and if her fever is down then it is fine for her to stay the week..." Law says. Sabo smiled. "Law..." Law rolled the window up before he could finished and drove off. Sabo chuckled as he watched Law leave. He then started moving the boxes. 'Now that I got that taken care of, I need to focus on her birthday gift.'

Jess got up walking over to the nursery, Jess smiling as she walked in seeing her mom opening the box. Jess stepped over to her "Hey mama" Dawn looked at her and smiled "Hey sweetie, I see Law took you off bed rest" Jess nodded with a giggle "Yeah" jess looked at the box and her eyes widen "Mom you got me a rocking chair..." It was a rocking chair from Nurseryworks, it was a grey Empire Rocker. From the image on the box. Dawn smiled and opening it "Yeah, it was pricey but it's worth it" Jess smiled "Thank you mom..." Dawn giggled "Anything for you, Sabo and the baby. Grey works good for a boy or a girl." Jess giggled.  
Sabo sat the rest of the things on the floor. "That's everything." He says. Jess smiled "Thanks for helping mom hun" Dawn smiled taking apart of the box with the chair "Sabo dear, take the crib changing station of the box and the chair. Can you set them up for Jess, since she cant do it? I can help you if you want?" Jess smiled at her mom.

"It's fine. I can do it myself." Sabo says opening the box to the crib. Jess looked at her mom "we need paint to make the baby room..." Dawn blinked at her. "Have you even decided on a color yet. You're so indecisive sometimes." Sabo says taking the parts out for the crib.

Jess smiled "Lavender, grey and teal colors" Dawn eyes sparkled "that is such a pretty color combination" Jess flushed "Thank you mama" Sabo spreads the parts out and grab the instructions. "Very nice colors." He says as he starts working on the crib. Jess smiled at her mom "So how was your second date with Dante?" Dawn was flushing right away, making Jess smirk at her.

'This part here and this part there.' Sabo says to himself. He wasn't interested in Dante's date even if it involved Dawn. It would end up the same way like it always does. Dawn stood up and straighten out herself out. "It was... lovely... romantic..." Jess giggled. "So where did he take you?" Dawn looked at the window and smiled. "The aquarium seaside restaurant... Then outside by the beach... Then he took me... home..." her heart was fluttering like mad remembering what happen afterwards. Jess's eyes widen "mama... you and Dante did you two..." Dawn quickly shook her head "No hun... We almost did though." Jess gasped in shock "No way... he stopped himself?!"

Sabo was going to reply a smart comment to Jess but he left it alone. It shocked him to that Dante didn't go all the way. He wouldn't have hesitated. Dawn put her hand on her chest "He held me for like an hour I think I must have fallen asleep... Because I woke up in my bed tucken in..." Jess was shocked to hear this "Do this mean you two are an item now...?" Dawn breathed in slowly "I don't know..." "It would be best to ask him." Sabo says.

Dawn's heart fluttered more "He wanted to wait for the right moment... he stopped himself saying he couldn't... he wanted it to mean something..." Jess gasped standing up "I think he's falling for you..." Dawn flushed has her fingers touched her necklace "I think I fallen for him also..." Jess walked over to her and hugged her "mama" Dawn smiled and rubbed her back.

Sabo gave out a dry laugh. "Seems like hell is freezing over for good." Dawn ignored his smart mark "So then how is Oichi? I know she's sleeping in the guest room." Jess backed up and blinked "She's sick, Law wants us to watch her... She fell down the stairs looking for him!" Dawn's eyes blinked and looked worried "Oh my... just like the time when she had that nasty fever when she was 7 I had to watch her while Danni was at work, remember?" Jess nodded... I remember she fell out bed trying to get up..."

"Sounds like her..." sabo said. Dawn walked passed him "I'm gonna go check on her" Jess nodded "Okay mama..." Jess sat down next to Sabo reading the directions "Sabo that's the wrong part... see..." she pointed to the directions. "I know what I'm doing." Sabo says pouting lightly. Jess giggled "Awww you wanted to do it by yourself?"

"That's what I would prefer." Sabo says. Jess laughed and kissed his cheek "I'll leave you be" she got up turning away only to get her ass smacked making her gasp "Sabo!" she hissed at him.

"You should be use to that by now." Sabo says chuckling. Jess pouted and walked out of the room. Sabo went back to work on the crib.

Dawn walked over to the guest bedroom door and knocked on the door "Oichi hun its your auntie I'm coming in..." She opened the door.

Jason was sitting on the bed wagging his tail. He barked seeing Dawn. Oichi was sitting up in bed with her head down, looking at her hands. Dawn smiled and petted Jason "hey there Jason" Dawn stepped to Oichi sitting down next to her and smiled "Oichi hun"

Oichi didn't respond to her. She kept her head down, looking at her hands. Dawn frowned and then chuckled slightly "Remember when you were 7? You had that nasty fever for a week and I had to look after you?"  
Oichi just looked at her hands. Dawn sighed mentally 'still not answering me... something off though... I don't sense Oichi...' Dawn ringed out the rag. "Let's put this on your forehead to help cool down your fever" she reached out to place it on her forehead.

Oichi moved away from her and pushed her hand away. "Don't touch me..." She says softly. "I hate being touched." Dawn stopped frowning. Oichi held herself. "You smell of that man...don't touch me..." Dawn sighed "I see, you must be one of her alters". "That girl is fine. She's still sleeping even while in my room. Her body was so weak in its taxing state. I just slip right on out." Dawn stood up looking at her. Oichi looked up to the celling. Her eyes were empty. "Hush Jason" Dawn said at him. Jason growled at Dawn. Dawn shook her head "no need to growl at me Jason". Oichi looked to him. "This mutt has inherited my darlings' feelings huh...and here I was going to smash his head in and draw on the wall with his lifeless body..." Jason looked at her and sat wagging his tail happily. "What a strange mutt..." Dawn bite her lip 'such a disgusting alter' Oichi's gaze went back to her hand. "Even if I wanted to I couldn't move anyway. This girls body is racked with so much pain it hurts just to turn my head. Damn her for overusing her body like this."

Dawn said walking over to the door "Next time I come back you better keep keep your manner better be in check, I don't care if your in Oichis body and if she is sick I wont exstate to smack some since into your twisted nature" Dawn was about to open the door when Jess already pulled it open in a panic and glared "Lusta..." Dawn blinked 'so her name is lusta'  
"Hello witch, so nice to see you again." She says chuckling. Dawn pulled Jess away "Jess your pregnant, Sabo would get upset" Jess sighed at Lusta and turned around walking to the nursery. Dawn looked back at Lusta "Put the rag on your forehead and remember what I said of your attitude the next time I come and check on Oichi" Dawn closed the door.

Lusta ignored her and went back to looking at her hands. Jason curled up beside her. "What a mutt...you can sense me yet you don't even find me threatening...I bet only Kan or Michi can get your riled up huh." Jason barks. "Haha...he's taught you well..." She reaches down in hesitation before poking Jason. 'Soft...' Jess rushed to the nursery and walking in "Sabo Lusta is out..." Sabo frowned. "Stay away from that room. Don't go near her you hear me." Sabo says looking at Jess. Jess frowned "how is Lusta out...?" "Law told me that when Oichi gets sick like this Lusta sneaks out from time to time. She's harmless in that state since she can't move but I still don't trust her specially since your pregnant." He frowns. Jess frowns but sighed "I'll go check on her in about an hour when it's time to eat." Jess bite her lip and nodded left the room. Dawn walked past the room looking rather annoyed.  
Sabo put a pair of wireless ear piece in his ear and dialed Law's number. It took a while but he picked up. "What is it?" Law says kind of groggy. "You sound tired." Sabo says putting a part together. "It's been a day." There was a slit pause before Sabo could here him breath out silently. "Smoke break?" Sabo asks smirking. Another pause before Law sighs out. "Who told you?" "Mmm I can just tell by your breathing. Dante is a heavy smoker so yeah..." "Don't tell anyone else." "Don't worry your secret is safe with me but you do know Oichi's scene of smell is sensitive." "Yeah...anyways what's up?" "Ah yeah. Lusta is out." "Is that right?" "Yeah, did I need to do anything?" Sabo asks. "No, just leave her be. As long as she's not irritated or think she's in harm's way she will be useless. Keep Jason near her but don't let Jess get close."

Sabo sighs. "Yeah, I told her about that but Dawn is here." "Just tell her to leave it to you. Knowing Dawn and her motherly instinct she wouldn't hesitate to smack Lusta. If she does that it could wake Kan and then Oichi's body would take a heavy toll. So just have her eat something and take the meds Lusta shouldn't be bothering you anymore after that." Sabo chuckled. "What's so funny?" "Having this chat so causally...usually we'd be panicking about this now we are just talking like it's a regular everyday thing." Law gave out a dry laugh. "It is a everyday thing for me. As long as it's not Kan or Michi. So far Lusta is the only one that's popping out like this. I'd like you to let Dante know." "I got it." Sabo says. "...and make sure you try to wash out that smell." Law huffs before hanging up. Sabo chuckled then frowned. 'What to do, what to do.'  
Jess sat down on the couch, she was worried more then anything. Dawn sighed "Hun calm yourself" Dawn said walking to the kitchen looking at the soup 'needs to be strin' she started to stri the soup "Why don't you come over here and have some soap?" Jess smiled softly getting up and walked over to her has Dawn was making her a bowl.

In a little bit Dawn and Jess were sitting at the kitchen table eating some soap "Mhmm your cooking skill, taken after me" Jess giggled "Yeah... I wonder if Sabo is finished with crib and chair yet?" Dawn took a bite "Give him time, no rushing him" Jess sighed, her phone went off. Jess looked at it next to her and smiled. She answered it "Hello River" "Jess! I'm on my way up" River said over the phone. Jess smiled "Alright" she hanged up. "River is here" they heard the front door being unlocked and opened then closed being locked again. River smiled and walked to the kitchen passing the nursery room with was closed she could hear Sabo doing something in there.  
"There. Now that it's done off to the next part." River shook her head and headed for the kitchen and smiled to see Jess and Dawn "Good your off bed rest" Dawn smiled "Hello River" River smiled and sat down next to them "Hello Dawn" she placed a book down 'Underworld: Wedding and Epic Dresses' Jess's eyes widen "Yuki's new line of Wedding and epic dresses... I always get dresses from him..." River smiled "I thought since I'm getting married after school, I wanted to look for the perfect dress!" Jess giggled, Dawn was smiling. "Lets go through it!" River smiled and opened it.

Flipping threw the book, most dresses from the from were original and not that eyeing for them. Coming to a section 'Fantasy' made Jess and Dawn's eyes widen. The Frist dress of that section made then gasp "Wow!" Jess said, River giggled "I know right!?" Dawn tapped her chin "Yuki made that?" River nodded "Yeah" The Dress just epic looking. Such fantasy look of it.

The dress was long and the sleeves were short and hung on the side. The lining was decorated with silver tree leaves. It was covered in light blue feathers from top to bottom. At the bottom the feathers were more fluffed out, giving it a soft and fluffy look. The title of the dress was called 'The Feathered Jeweled Dragon' "This is such an amazing dress..." Jess muttered. Dawn nodded in agreement "Yeah it is... Yuki is very talent" River flipped the page Jess's eyes widen "WOW! This one is amazing! And it comes in two different colors"

The dress was slightly gray mix with pink. The waist was largely fluffed out with a ruffle line circling it. Large flowers were at the bottom of the dress and grew smaller as they reached up into the dress. The title of the dress was called 'Lady Flower' Dawn was stunned "very gorgeous... it gives you that fairy tale vibe" Jess nodded.

River flipped another page and it landed on a gorgeous white wedding dress with a peacock look design on it. They smiled at the dress has River flipped through the pages one by one, Dawn was shocked to see a black wedding dress along the way and Jess loved the purple and lavender colored ones.

River flip the last Fantasy page when her eyes widen. Jess blinked "Wow so Oriental..."

It was a traditional white faded into blue, Chinese dress. It had patterns of different sizes of pink flowers. The sleeves dropped down to the floor. The wrap was white with black lining. It was decorated with a blue ruffled pattern and a flower in the middle. The design mixed into the top of the dress making it look like a heart. Two patches laid on the side under the wrap were decorated in blue. It was like a small river carrying the flowers. River looked at the name of the dress 'Dragon Flower Princess', Jess looked at it and her eyes widen and pointed to the maker "Oichi!" she was grinning "Oichi made this dress!" Dawn gasped "Oh my god..." River looked shocked "Amazing..."

Sabo came in sighing and seeing Jess take her phone with a big smile and took a pic of a page from the magazine "This is going right on Facebook, I'm so tagging her on this!" River and Dawn chuckled at her.

Sabo blinked at them but went on to make Oichi something to eat. It looks like they were having fun and he didn't want to disturb their little moment together. Lusta was still out and there was no telling when she would give Oichi back. It would be better to feed her now and give her the meds before Dawn goes back in there.

Jess giggled and right away tagged Oichi in the pic 'So proud of my sis! She made it into my cousins underwold magainze! Good job Sis! This Dress is amazing!' she posted and smirked 'I wonder how long it will take for Nami and the others to see it!" River smiled at her "You are too giddy" Dawn chuckled taking her last bite of soup smiled "It makes her cute don't you think so Sabo?" Jess blinked "Oh babe I didn't see you come in" River banged her hand on the table and had her head down laughing "HAHAHAHA!" Dawn chuckled, Jess pouted "hush..."  
Sabo was pouring some soup for Oichi. He didn't pour much since he knew she wasn't going to eat over at least four or five bites. "Yes, she does." Sabo says. He added some salt slightly and walks over to Jess. He kisses her forehead before stirring up the soup and heading off to Oichi. Jess smiled and sat down "I love him so much" Dawn grinned "I can't wait until he pops the question" River's eyes widen "But is it to soon?" both dawn and Jess looked at her with the look 'you gotta be kidding me' look. River sighed "Wel.. me and Terry are soul mates... We are meant to be... you can sabo are also so mates... remember Jess... Sabo is your 2nd soul mate... my first was Frank but we both thought it was best not follow it and severed it... until he found danni which I'm happy for him. Danni is his, he is Danni's... and maybe Dawn is Dante's" she smiled. Dawn was flushing "What...? Don't be ridicules..." Jess smirked "Mom come on know what if you and Dante become a thing and them pop out a baby and get married" she gasped "I want a baby sibling!"" she smiling "Oh please goddess of the moon have me become a big sister!" Dawn shook her head chuckling and then frowned "That night... When we were attacked... I was pregnant..." Jess's eyes widen "What...?" River frowned looking away, she knew.

Dawn looked down and frowned "I had a miscrage... because the stab wound I had gotten in the chest... And from the dease I was suffering from..." Jess looked like she was about to tear and put her hand on her mothers "Mama..."

Sabo walked into the room. Oichi was holding Jason in her lap. "So who am I dealing with?" Sabo says closing the door behind him. Her head turned and she looked at him with cold empty eyes. Usually her aura would be spreading all over the room but, it was only staying around the bed area. Sabo walked over and pulled the chair over to the side of the bed. "I made you so food. I'm surprised your holding Jason." "The mutt won't leave me alone. I had no option but to pick him up." "I fixed you a bowl of soup. Eat up. Law's orders." Lusta dropped Jason on her lap and was handed the bowl. "Why are you out?" Lusta took a sip of the soup. "Mmm...how to answer that...I guess because if she gets to weak Kan might come out. Would you rather have her then me..." Sabo crossed his arms. "I guess not...but I'm warning you better not try anything." Lusta gave him a dry laugh. "Fuck off. I don't give a rats ass about you or anyone else here. This mutt here is like my sweet darling." She smiled softly. "As long as he and Law are near me then that's all I need..." She took to more sips and gave the bowl to Sabo. "Give me the pills." She held her hands out. Sabo stood up and took out three pills. "To be honest I didn't want to come out. Specially here. When Oichi passed out she ended up in my room and I woke up here. That's how it's been for the past few months ever since this new chip came in. If you want an explanation go ask that man." She took her pills and reached over to the bottle of water that was left for her in the bag. She drinks the water down and sighs out. She then gets under the covers and the curls up in a ball. "Keep your witch away from me while I'm sleeping. I'll be gone in half an hour." She says. Jason curled up beside her.

Sabo sighs. 'So she really isn't a threat to us anymore...was her will broken that day when Law and Jess saved Oichi?' He sat down on the bed and looked at her. "Or...is the fact that you've been rejected so many times that you still hope to be accepted? You let Law in and you like the feeling of him loving you as much as Oichi...do you want that from Jess and everyone as well? Do you Lust after what you can't have? Friends, Family, a life..." He sighed out and head to the kitchen with the bowl.

Law knocked onto Jess's door and then walked into Jess's house around 11:30. He looked like he was about to faint. He was wearing a loose black shirt and blue pants. He was wearing his glasses and carrying a bag. "Jeez you look like crap." Sabo says walking up to him. "It's been a long day." Law says. Sabo could smell something sweet on Law. "You smell like candy." Sabo says. "Good." Law says. "How is Oichi." Sabo lead him to the guest room. "She's fine. Lusta gave us no trouble." Jason was sleeping next to Oichi when Sabo open the door. Law walked passed him yawning. "How did you make it here being this tired?" Sabo says leaning on the door. Law ignored him and stumbled to the bed. He sat down beside Oichi and bumped foreheads with her. "It seems like your fever is going away." He says and sits up. "Why don't you just stay here tonight? I don't trust you getting back on the road." Law kept ignoring him. Jess noticed Sabo standing next to the door and walked to him. Jess blinked "Sabo?". Sabo pointed to Law. "Dumb ass is about to pass out from lack of sleep." Jess shook her head "he needs to sleep" "Meh...he won't listen to reason but I won't let him go if he plans on taking Oichi home in that condition. Jess nodded in agreement "He needs a week off"

Law pulled a small black carton from the bag and a nice smell started coming out. Jason's ears perked up, waking him up. He looked at the carton and barked. "Hush Jason. It's not for you." Law says. Jason rolled around the bed upset he couldn't eat what was in the carton. Law opened. It was ton of beanie weenies. "The old bat made these for you Ichi. They are coax in some medicine that will relax your muscles or something." He digs in the bag and takes out a toothpick. He sticks one in the beanie and twirled it around her nose. Sabo and Jess watched as Oichi popped up and ate it quickly. Jess smiled 'to sute' . Oichi chews it lovingly. "Yummy." Law smiled and held out another and feed it to her. "Mmm...I love it when you bring me treats home. Even if it's coax in medicine." Law sighs. "It's why she likes using as a test subject." He held up another one and Oichi reached out to bite it when she stops. Jess and Sabo blinks at this as they watch her frown and pull back.

"I'm sorry for stressing you out..." She says looking down. Law frowned slightly. "You aren't..." "That sweet scent can't cover up the smoke..." Law sighs. "Looks like someone has been found out..." Sabo says lowly. Jess frowned 'smoke...? He's been smoking...?". "It's not like papa's...so I know you rarely do it but when you do it's only when I'm like this..." She looks down sadly and grips the blanket. Law sighs out. "Don't get me wrong...I do stress but it's not what you think. When you're in this weak condition how can I be calm and collect when your suffering? I stress on ways to make you better so you don't have to deal with this endless pain anymore. I made new medicine for you but your condition never changes...and I hate that all I can do is this..." Law looks down. Sabo frowned. 'Idiot...what did I tell you about giving up...' He says mentally. Jesss shook her head 'really know' Oichi was about to say something when Law stopped her. "I'm sorry...I know the risks for smoking better than anyone but I don't do it unless I'm 100% stressed out. So, it's not every time when you get sick. That old bat does smoke as well you know and sometimes it gets on me. He looks to her. "I stopped by the house and tried to wash and cover the scent as much as I could. Guess it didn't work huh."

Oichi smiled lightly. "So...you're not angry at me?" Law placed a beanie in front of her. "No, I know how to get back at you." "Back at me?" Oichi says as she went for a bite. Law moved it to the side and she missed. She blinks twice before she tries biting it again but Law moves it back. Oichi frowned as she tried again and again. Law wasn't making it easy as he moved it up, down, side to side away from her. He chuckled at her frustration before she grabbed his hand and ate it. "That's all the payback I need." He says closing the box and putting on the desk. He stood up stumbling a bit. "Law...?" "I'm okay." "Lair...I don't think Jess would mind us staying the night. I don't want you driving while you're tired and if I drive I don't have the strength to drag you in." "I said I was fine." Oichi grabbed him and pulled him down on the bed. "No means No! Law. For a doctor, you sure are neglecting your own health! It's bad enough you tried to hide the fact you smoked from me now you are refusing to get some rest!" Jess crossed her arms "chould I put him to sleep? I real quick pinch to the neck". Sabo sighs. "I say let them do what they want. In about twenty seconds Law is going to pass out anyways. Them fussing will just speed up the process." Sabo says turning around and heading to the room. "Law get some rest okay?" Jess said to him.

Oichi started to cough, making Law stop and sigh. "Fine...it's a good thing that Corazon packed the overnight bag..." He looked at Jess. "Sorry for the intrusion." Jess smiled "My home is your home, I don't mind". Before Law could even respond back he was already passing out on the bed. Oichi sighs. "So troublesome..." Oichi says dragging Law beside her. "Move Jason. To the floor please." Jason barked and jumped down. "Thanks for taking care of me and Law Jess. You should get some rest now." Jess smiled "Yeah, tomorrow is school and you too sleep". Oichi smiled and nodded. "Good night to you and my little niece heehee." Jess giggled and rubbed her tummy "You knew it was a girl...?". "Law told me that you said it was going to be a girl. Another little red head is going to be running around. How exciting haha." Jess walked over to her and kissed her forehead "Goodnight sis" she turned around and left the room, Oichi can hear hear snap at Sabo "No! cock blocking you" and heard Sabo groan with a huff.

Once Jess left Oichi sighed and got up. Jason started to bark. "I'm okay Jason. Let's get Law ready for bed together okay?" Jason wags his tail as he jumped on the bed. Oichi takes off Law's shirt. He had white t-shirt under it. She took that off to. She then takes his shoes, socks, and pants off, leaving him in his boxers. She grabbed his shirt and sniffed it. Even if it had the scent of smoke Law's scent was overpowering it. She slipped it over herself and giggled. Law was skinnier then most guys yet his shirts were huge on her. Her boobs filled it out more than anything. She loved smelling like Law. It made her heart pound

When Law was all tuckered in, Oichi walked over to the overnight bag and pulled out Jason's small pillow. She placed it next to the window. Jason jumped on it and snuggled down on it. Oichi rubbed his head until he fell asleep. "Thank you also for watching over me. I'll make you some yummy treats tomorrow. She got up to turn the lights out but stumbled slightly as she held her chest. She coughed into her hand. The room started to get dizzy as she felt herself falling. An arm caught her before she hit the ground. "I told you to not move while your sick..." She was picked up and tucked in the bed. "...Law..." Law went over and turned the lights out. "I guess we both are troublesome..." Law says as he joined her in the bed. "Wearing my shirt?" Oichi blushed. "...I'm use to the smoke from papa...actually...I don't mind you smoking at all...just don't lie to me about it. Your scent always overpowers everything else to. I like smelling like you." Law blushed a bit from hearing that. He then cuddled up to her. "Ah wait..." She reached for her mask and put it on. "Even if you can't catch my fever I just wanna be sure..." Law chuckled. "Good night Ichi." Law says heading back to sleep. Oichi smiled as she enjoyed the warmth of his arms. She fell asleep moments after him.

Morning rolled around, 4:30am Jess and Sabo were both in the bathroom. Finishing up in the bathroom, Jess was wrapping in a towel brushing her teeth. Sabo was next to her wrapping in towel around his waist, he was also brushing his teeth.

"What a boring night we had..." Jess shook her head and spit out the toothpaste and then rinsed out her mouth "Stop complaining you didn't get laid last night but at least I gave you a fricken hand job..." Jess left the bathroom. "What's a hand job going to do..." He mumbles to himself pouting.

After Jess was finished drying herself off Sabo walked in. He was still mumbling to himself. Orca jumped off the bed and made a small huff making Jess look at her. "let her out... She has to go potty."

Jess said wrapping her hair in the towel and started to put her purple studded bra and panties on. "Yeah, Yeah..." Sabo says. Walking out with Orca.

In the guest room Law was watching Oichi sleep. She was curled up close to him. He looked at the time and sighed. One good thing about Oichi being sick is that she got permission to miss the first block so they didn't have to get up as early as Jess and Sabo. He reached over and set the alarm clock for another hour. While moving he heard Oichi yawn out. He looked down. She was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Did I wake you?" He asked. She shook her head and nuzzle her face in his chest. "One more hour..." "Yeah, I already set the alarm. Dante said you can miss the first class so we will have plenty of time. How you feeling?" "Better...more sleep." Law chuckled, "Yeah..."

In Jess's room she looked upset that her skirt was getting tighter on her, she frowned "Shit..." throwing the skirt at the wall she stomped over to her dresser digging through it.  
Outside, Sabo stood there in his boxers in the back parking lot where no one is lurking. Orca was by the side on the grass part doing her thing. He sighed heavily and heard Orca bark, he looked and she was barking at Jess's car. He eyes narrowed at Jess's car and frowned. He saw scratched on the side of the car 'Whore'

Sabo sighed. "This is getting ridiculous..."

In the kitchen, Jess was fixing up Mystic Coffee for everyone. Humming softly while Anubis was on the counter drinking his cream happily. Sabo came through the door with Orca. "We are taking my car today." Sabo says. Jess blinked "Why ?". "Someone scratched up the side of your cat. Luckily I installed a car inside it so I'll know who do it. Jess frowned and groaned "What the hell?!". Sabo walk to the room to get dressed. He opened his phone to connect to the cars camera feed. He put his uniform while he watched. It was the same girl that started the rumors and was vent out to get Jess and Oichi but a boy was with her, a boy he never really seen before.

Sabo sighed. "It looks like we are going to be short on people by the end of the year..." He hit the emergency button on the phone. It sends the video feed, Their address, and car information, to the nearest police station. He wasn't letting any stress get to Jess. He sighed and walked to the guest room. The door was open so he walked in. Oichi yawned as Law removed the bandages from around her head. "You two coming to school?" "Yeah but we are stopping by the hospital first." Oichi rubbed the sleep out her eyes. Sabo smiled and headed on to the kitchen.

Jess was pouting pouring two to go cups for law and Oichi along with her and Sabo "I can't believe I have to wear that pregnancy skirt that mom had for me incase wasn't able to fit in my skirt..." "That should be a good thing silly." Jess flushed but smiled "She's growing..." she reached out and grabbed the pernatal Vitmanse and took 3 eating them "I'm ready to go to school" she sips her coffee.  
"Great. Let's go. Oichi and Law will be arriving a bit later." Jess smiled and walked with him grabbing her messenger back and phone "gah school..."

Later on at school Dante was doing some paperwork when Terry walked in. "Did you knock." Dante says. Terry knocked on the door and then shut it behind him. He walked up to the desk and sat in the chair. "What is it?" Dante says. Terry was frowning. "...My mother contacted me last night..." Dante stopped what he was doing. "How?" "She had on of her boy toys hand me a number. I called it and low to be hold it was that woman." He gripped the side of the chair. "What did she say?" "That I have a little brother roaming around in Grand Line...I don't know what he looks like but he knows what me and Oichi look like...Uncle...I now have five younger brothers and sisters running around and what makes it worse the kid is walking through a town that allows slaves and trafficking..." Dante sighed. "Nia..." He rubbed his head. "Alright. Keep your eye out when your going home. Use your free time to looked through both Grand Line and Shinobi. I'll call Danni and let her know her sister might be in town. Only she will know where she'd go and I'll have Lucci and the others help look as well. For now keep you head focus on school."

Terry frowned but nodded. He got up and headed to the door. He gripped his fist. "Why does she keep doing this to us...If she didn't want us she could have put us up for adoption or something instead of just throwing us out on the streets..." Terry grits his teeth as he remembered when his parents threw him out when he was four because of this stupid beastly aura...If it wasn't for Dante and Danni who knows where he would be. If it wasn't for Oichi accepting him he would still be feeling alone in the world. Terry felt a tap on his shoulder. He came back to his scenes when he realized he his hair was spiking and his fangs were out. He looked down at his hands to see that his nails were a bit sharp and we're stabbing his palm to wear he was bleeding. "Calm down. We will find him." "...But what if he's like me uncle..." Dante sighed. "Come let's head to Law so he can take care of your hands."

They walked down the hall. "When you were given to us we accepted it you with open arms. Your brother and the rest of your siblings will always be welcomed to our home. Danni and Oichi would say the same. Terry nodded. "Thank you Uncle..."

When they reached Laws office Oichi was sitting on the bed fixing her shirt. Law was putting up something on the shelf. Terry smirked. "So you guys are using the nurses office as your love making spot now?" Oichi blushed. "Shut up! I'm hear for some ointment. My scars are aching." She rubbed her side. "Why are you here?" She looked down at his hands. "What did you do?" Oichi asked. Terry laughed and sat on the bed beside her. "I didn't do anything!" Law grabbed bandages, a rag, and the ointment. Dante walked over the phone. Terry leans on Oichi as Law took care of his hands. "Terry?" "Hey...do you regret being so close to me?" Oichi pinched his cheek. "Ow!" "Of course not silly. Why would I? Sure your positivity kills me but I love how close we are. Your like my protective little brother who is taller then me." She ruffled his hair. Terry chuckled.

"Yes...send River here to the nurse. Yeah he got hurt." Terry looked at Dante. "Thank you." Oichi giggled and kissed Terry on the forehead. "I don't know why you ask that silly question. You look so sad and like you wanna cry. I guess you still don't want me to see your tears huh?" She got off the bed. "Since River is coming, I'll leave so you can cry your eyes out on River." She stuck her tongue out at him. Law finished bandaging Terry's hands. Oichi hugs him then hugs Law. "You the best! Thank you for fixing Terry!" Law chuckled. Dante walked out and headed back to his office. Law kissed Oichi. "Head back to class." He handed her a note. See you at Lunch. Oichi nodded and kissed him this time. "Heehee. You two claim that you don't do stuff like that in front of people. Oichi hugged Law and cuddled in his chest. "We don't but, you aren't random people. Your Terry. My puppy!" She let's go of Law and ruffles Terry hair before tackling him into a hug. "No more sad Terry!"

Terry laughed as she tickled him and ruffled his hair. River rushed in worried "Terry?" Terry sighed out as Oichi stopped tickling him. He catches his breath. "Hey there sexy!" Terry said smiling. He waved her bandage hand at her. River's eyes widen, she gasped rushed to him "what happen?!" Oichi moved out the way. "I hope you let it all out in Rivers 'oh so cute' boobs you keep bragging to me about." She pokes Rivers boobs before giggling out the door. River pouted but glared at at Terry "What happen?" "Law are you gonna walk me to class?" Law nodded and grabbed her hand. "I'll be back in ten." He says eyeing Terry and River. Terry waved as he closed the door behind him. River frowned "Terry answer me...". She grabbed his hand gently. "I'm okay...just got some news..." He looks down sadly. "Hey River...do you regret meeting me? I asked Oichi and ended up getting pinched..." He rubbed his cheeks. River shook her head "No never, I never regret meeting you" Terry pulled River onto his lap with her chest facing his. "I wanna hold you." He then held her and pushed his face in her boobs. River smiled and petted his head "My Lion..." She then felt him shaking. River frowned "Terry whats wrong...?" Tears started to run down Terry's cheeks. River held him closely "Shhhh my lion, its okay I'm here. Your Dragon is here"

Dawn walked the walls of the school, she was wearing grey elegant business blaizer with a black tank top under it. The skirt matched the blaizer. She had Black Suede heels on. She was walking through the halls to make sure no students where ditching. She sighed seeing no students so far.

Turning to the teachers londge, she opened it and stepped in. The Room was opens first in the that Buffet area. The floor was a black and white tiles that are applied in a checkerboard pattern. "area under the bulletin boards is a huge improvement Over white cabinets on the left side wall and the back wall that had a sink other kitchen like items. Three round dark wood tables with black chairs around them. At the end of the room. The end wall was full out black with 'blue bird café' there was two refrigerators to the back wall with couple of vending machines.

She heard Tsunade voice and looked to see what made her frown, Tsunade was flirting with Dante. It was only them three in the room.

Dante was sitting next to the window smoking. He had already been through a pack today. He was writing something down in a notepad. 'I'm gonna need people here and the recruits will be sent here...' He felt fingers running up his arm. Tsunade smiled. "Let's go out drinking tonight huh? Then head back to my place?" Dante let out smoke as he went on writing. "You look tense Dante. "Hey come on, before the schools were put together we use to go out every night and keep each other company. We can still do that now." She gets closer to him pressing her boobs on his arm. Dawn frowned at them "I hear there's a new bar opening up in Shinobi and a nice little private venue is right next to it." Dawn closed her eyes 'Dante use to have a thing with Tsunade...?' Dante signed mentally. Any other day he wouldn't have hesitated to say yes, to just the drink, to his former flame but with the news of Nia being in town and Terry's brother running around he had much better thing to do. Usually when he ignores her she'd get grumpy and leave him alone for a day or two. 'Let's hope that works...' Dante says to himself scribbling down in his notepad. Dawn opened her eyes and walked towards the refirdgator. Tsunade noticed Dawna nd nodded to her "ma'am" Dawn did a hald nodded and walked past them. Dante could smell her and sence her.  
Dante glanced towards her eyeing her outfit. Tsunade frowned slightly. "You look beautiful today Dawn." Dante says before returning to his thoughts. Dawn blinked and smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you Dante..." She said with a blush reaching the fridge, opening it taking out one of her Dr. Peppers.

Dante was scribbling down more things. Tsunade frowned more. 'He could talk to her and not me. Kinda of rude...I guess the rumors were true...' She says to herself. Dawn opened her can and took a sip. She turned back to Dante and walked over to him ignoring Tsunade's glare. Dawn Reached out and gently touched his shoulder, she could see such worried and annoyed aura around "Dante?"

"What is it?" Dante says without looking up from his notepad. Dawn could see Terry and Oichi's name circle and underlined at the top of his list. Dawn smiled. "Would you like to patrol the halls with me?" she was flushing slightly. Dante stopped writing his notes. "...I suppose it couldn't hurt..." He says putting his cigarette out before getting up. Dawn smiled and headed to the door, Tsunade was frowning with a upset look on her face.  
Dante followed her to the door as Dawn opened it and stepped out.  
Dante stepped out and closed the door behind him. He placed his hand in his pocket. Dawn smiled and started to walk with Dante beside her. She glanced at him should still sense the worried and annoyed aura on him "Dante?"

"Yes? What is it?" "Is everything okay?" she blushed with a blink at him. "Everything is fine. A penny for your thoughts. Don't confuse what your sensing around me. I'm not worried, annoyed or even angry. More like curious really." Dante says looking around. He grabbed a cigarette and started to twirl it around his fingers.

Dawn smiled at him, they walk pass the boys bathroom when dawn stopped as she smelt something.

The same smell ran across Dante's nose. 'Well I'll be damned.' He says to himself. Dawn looked at the boy's bathroom she narrowed her eyes at it. "Please tell me you smell Weed...?"

"Yeah." Dawn and walked over to the door to opened only to frown as the door was locked 'great and I forgot my master key...?' "Dante do you have your master key on you?"

"You should always bring your master key with you madam principle." Dante says taking his key out. Dawn smiled and stepped away as Dante walked over to unlock the door.

Dante opened the door. There were a group of boys standing near the back of the room looking shock. Dante smiled slightly. "Interesting. Boys from each school. I find it intriguing that out of all the things you kids can bond with you chose this particular activity."

The boys frowned to high to even respond. One boy however sighed "Bummer man..." Dawn stepped in making the boys blushed "dude... its our hot princple..." they looked more at her with their high like eyes. Dawn shooked her eyes "two high to even worth yelling at, I do rather like how you are all getting long but getting high at school isn't the right move..."  
'It wrong but they aren't causing any harm.' Dante signs out, putting his cigarette behind his ear. Dawn sighed "You boys will be serving detention for the rest of the day, I want you all to head to D-R-2" She turned around and walked away as the boys staring at her ass as she left the room. "I would give anything to have a piece of that..." A boy said with a high tone, the other boys nodded.

Dante laughed slightly. "It's futile to say anything to you now so I'll see you in detention to give you a proper lesson when your fully aware of your surroundings." Dante walked up to the boy who made the comment. He then thumped the boy in his forehead sending him crashing back into the trashcan. "Oops...sorry about that..." Dante says coldly. "I'll be sure to take care of that personality as well." He says chuckling a bit darkly. He grabbed the boys and dragged them off to the room.

Later on during lunch, Jess was sitting inside with everybody else, It was raining. Jess had a plate full on food and one jar of pickles. Sabo was sitting next to her eating some breaded shrimp then smacking Luffy's hand away from Jess's pickle jar.

"Eat your own food Luffy." Sabo says. Luffy stuck his tongue out before standing up and sniffing in the air. "I smell meat!" He yelled out as he raced toward the other side of the room. Unfortunately, what he was smelling was Zoro's personal sea king meat he had forced Oichi to prepared for him. It got his head smacked down to the ground. "No way in hell am I giving you this meat!" Zoro yelled. Sabo sighed again. "For gosh sake..." Jess ignored it and smiled as Ace was on her other side with Vivi next to him. Jess ate her jello in piece listening to the others talk. Naruto was looking down at his food frowning, he wasn't in the mood to eat today. Sasuke was sitting with Amy across the hall. Jess frowned and looked at Sasuke with a nervous Amy she keeps looking at Jess for help. Jess shook her head. Oichi noticed how Naruto was acting and frowned. She looked over to Sasuke. She already read the situation. 'He's such a piece of shit...I'd punched him in the face if I could...' She says glaring at him.

She then turned her attention back to Naruto. She didn't know what to say to him that wouldn't come out venomous about Sasuke. It might make him even more upset. "Naruto, you should eat. Would you like my ramen?" Naruto sighed, "I'm not hungry..." He got up and walked over to the door to outside, luckily it was unlocked. He stepped outside and stood in the rain. Jess bite her lip and opened her jar of pickles and chugged the juice making Sabo frown. Ace faked gagged at that making Vivi pinch his cheek. Jess only chugged it when she was pissed.

Law walked over taking a seat next to Oichi. "Looks like someone is in a bad mood." He says. Oichi nudged him. Jess ignored them putting the Jar down. Luffy had recovered from the hit from Zoro and sat back down to stuff his face. Jess handed the jar to him. "Knock yourself out Luf" He grinned "YAY! Jess's pickles!" He then frowned. "Hey you drunk all the juice!" Jess stood up making Sabo stand up. "No" Jess glared at him making him and the table gulp "Sabo do not, I repeat, do not get in my way or you will find yourself threw a fucken way" she deadly said to him. Ace whistle "Wow..." Sabo frowned at her.

Jess walked around the table and headed over to Sasuke making fist's. Cloud sensed her and stood up out of fear and took off to Michael's table. Amy noticed also and stood up "Uhm Sasuke... Jess is walking over here" Sasuke's eyes widen and stood up as Jess was right next to him "Come with me now." She hissed at him turning away and walking over to the door where Naruto walked out of. Sasuke gulped and followed her, he can sense eyes all on him and her.

Sabo was about to follow her anyways. Oichi sighed at him. "Just let it go Sabo..." Sabo frowned at Oichi and was about to say something but, was met by Law's and Ace's glare. Sabo snitched his teeth before taking his seat.

"She always had to make people stupid problems her own..." He pushed the rest of his food to Luffy who happily accepted it. "You may not like it but that's how she is." Oichi says eating her food. "I could care less about their problems either but they are still Jess friends. You can't just make her stop caring about them." "I'm not asking her to stop caring about them but this is their problem. Sticking her nose in it might make it worse and then I'll be the one who will have to deal with it if it backfires in her face." Oichi shrugs. "Nothing I can tell you...you should be used to it by now." Oichi says in a non-caring mood. Sabo frowned at her but looked down at the table feeling Law's glare on him.

Oichi grabbed a piece of sushi off Luffy's plate and ate it. "Hey!" Luffy says frowning. "Mmm sushi. Mama must be here. There was a lot of crab in that one." "So how is detention and that community service coming along?" Ace asked Oichi. "Mmm...not so bad. I have to get to my anger management class starting next week. Ace laughed. "Man, it's hard to believe our sweet, innocent, soft hearted, Oichi has anger issues." Oichi pouted. "Well...if people would shut up and stop spreading rumors and stuff...I wouldn't have to be angry." Law held out a pudding cup. "From Frank..." Oichi's eye sparkled. "Yay! Pudding cup!" "He gave me extra for you." Oichi gobbles down the pudding cup. "The best!" She says sighing out.

Jess stood by the door and Sasuke stood next to her as Jess pointed to the outside "Talk to him..." Sasuke frowned "I've been trying..." Jess smacked him in the back of the head "Try harder you fucken idiot! Sasuke you and Naruto are my friends and I care fore you both... I don't know why you cheated on him but fix it... and don't bring in Amy in your drama! She already has so much on her plate being Zach's great niece." Sasuke sighed "okay... but I get a cheek kiss from you if I do this" Sabo's eyes widen when he heard sasuke say that. Sabo stood up ready to march over their When Lawreached forward pulling him "Don't you do anything stupid"

Sabo's eyes widen when he heard Sasuke say that. Sabo stood up ready to march over their When Law reached forward pulling him "Don't you do anything stupid." Oichi sighed as Sabo swiped Law's hand away. He then stormed out the lunch room.

Law shook his head and sat back down. Vivi put her fork down. "Can you blame him..." Ace sighed out. "No...the big baby is too much in love and super jealous but I can see why. I wouldn't want any one kissing my girl on the cheek either..." "I agree with that to...but he doesn't have to fly off the handle. He'd be the one putting stress on Jess if he beats Sasuke's ass."

Jess sighed at Sasuke "a peck, get over there know" Sasuke smiled and nodded. He stepped over to the door, going outside. Jess watched him walking over to Naruto. She shook her head looking at Frank walking over with a cart of pudding cups and an extra pickle far. Jess smiled and skipped over to her table and sat down "Oichi Frank is coming over here with more pudding cups"

Oichi sighed and frowned down. "Really...you told that shit face you'd give him a kiss on the cheek knowing full well how Sabo feels about that..." Jess raised an eyenrow at her "So your saying you would let a girl to give Sabo a 'peck' on the cheek..." Jess looked upet "No". "Yeah I thought so..." Oichi says putting her empty pudding cup. "So, thanks to that extra stuff Sabo stormed out because he was pissed." Jess sighed "Like I would really do it, he needs to stop being jealous all the time" "You know how jealous he gets so, you had a hand in him getting upset. I know you want to help Naruto and Sasuke with their issues but Sabo doesn't want you stressing yourself over other people's problems. If a situation like this happen and you snap and threaten at him because he is looking out for your wellbeing, how do you think it makes him feel?" Jess frowned at her "You need to see it from his point of view." Oichi says pointing at Jess's belly. "He's still hurting and suffering from that time..." Oichi says. Jess bite her lip and banged her head slightly on the table, they frowned at he and Ace stoped her "Knock it off... Sis" Jess's eyes widne and looked up at him and reached for him and hugged him tightly "Awww calling me sis!"  
Ace rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Yeah, whatever. Just knock it off already." Sasuke and Naruto walked back in from the courtyard. Naruto walked over to their table sitting back down. Frank was already their handing out his taster his new pudding cups "Enjoy hun, my new recipes"

Oichi was glaring, while she ate a pudding cup, as Sasuke walked over "My cheek kiss" Jess sighed grabbing a pudding cup and a spoon taking a bite, they watched as Sasuke grinned closed his eyes and leaned in turning his head to and Jess smiling. Oichi knew something up with that smile of hers.

She went on eating. Law patted her head. Jess sighed dropping her fork sticking her fingers in the pudding and in a blink of an eye smack Sasuke's face with the pudding on her fingers sending him flying across the room. Jess could hear Michael and his table laughing their asses off. "There's my fucken cheek kiss you fucken piece of shit" she said sitting down. She could tell Michael recorded the whole the thing. Naruto was smiling "wow! One hell of a smack!"

Oichi wasn't really paying attention to them. Law happily watched her gobble down the pudding cups. Ace stretched. "Well we are heading to the library in s bit." Ace says yawning. Vivi looked at him. "We are?" "Yeah. I need a nice silent place to nap and you need to study, right?" Vivi nodded. "Then it works out for both of us haha!"

In the bath room Sabo was washing his face mumbling. "Doing whatever she wants...it pisses me off..." He sighs as wipes his face. "I'm disliking that she's so hardheaded and never listens...but...Oichi was right. I should be use to this by now..." He rubbed his face dry before tossing it in the trashcan. Sabo walked out the bathroom to see Dawn stomp towards the cafeteria with Dante behind her, she noticed Sabo and glared at him making him gulp "you better follow me to the Lunch room, Jess just smacked Sasuke across the god damn lunch room"

"She did..." Sabo says. Honestly, she could have smacked him through the roof and into space and it still wouldn't have put him in a good mood. Dawn put her hand on chest "You're lucky I have approve of your up coming hand in marriage with her or you would be thrown in a wall Sabo" she walked towards that lunch room.

"Like I had anything to do with that..." Sabo says. Dante shook his head. "Just go with it. I could care less what happened but you see me here don't you." Dante says pushing him on.

Reaching the lunchroom, Dawn was stomping through he tables of students. Jess was eating one of franks of raspberry pudding cups. She put it down reach for her bag when Luffy reached forward taking her pudding up eating it. Jess looked back and gasped "My pudding cup! Luffy!" she bite her lip and looked like she was about to cry.

Oichi sighed as Law reached over and smacked him in the back of the head. Vivi passed Jess another pudding cup. "Frank left us with a lot so no need to worry." She says.

Jess smiled and right away started to eat it, Dawn stopped next to her table with her arms crossed and she was tapping her foot looking at Jess. Naruto was frowning.

'Looks like someone is busted.' Oichi says looking down eating. Jess blinked at looked at her "Hey mama" "Don't you hey mama me young lady, detention after school Sabo will supervise you" she turned to the kitchen to see Danni pigging out on crab. She chuckled and walked over to her.

Jess frowned 'shit...'

"It's not all bad." Oichi says. "Tsunade lets you do whatever you want as long as you aren't loud." Ace smirked. "That's right you do have dentition for the next two weeks haha." "Yeah, Yeah, but it doesn't compare to your records." Ace smiled proudly. "You got that right." Dante walked up with Sabo in tow. He took his seat next to Jess and leans on puts his elbow on the table. He leans into his hands. Dante looked at Oichi. "Oichi are you eating?" Oichi looked at him. "Yes sir..." "How are you feeling?" "Like I wanna punch someone in the face..." Dante sighs. "I swear you are your mother's child...just don't actually do it okay?" He walked off. Oichi let out a dry laugh before being pinched on her cheek by Law.

Naruto blinked "Wait, she said Sabo will be watching Jess in detention doesn't that mean no Tsunade...?" Jess's eyes widen 'no...' she could feel Sabo's eyes on her now, he was smirking at her.

His smirk was dark as he looked straight at her. Jess started to panic "NO!" she stood up fast and was about to run for it when Sabo pulled her on his lap, he felt his breath on her ear.

"Don't think you can get away from me now." Jess shivered in shock and pleasure 'oh shit... of fuck... Pleasure torture' she looked at Law and Oichi for help.

Law was getting up. "I'm not letting you drag us into that. There are other detention rooms and Oichi will be with Tsunade so much luck to you. Let's go Oichi." Oichi got up. "It's not like he can do anything. There are cameras everywhere. Even if you don't see them. Just remember that." She says grabbing Law's hand. "I want more pudding cups." "I hear you..." Law says. Ace also started to get up. "Well I'll just leave you two love birds alone since every time I see you both getting close like that I wanna puke." "If your gonna have sex and still get caught at least make it quick." He says. Vivi got up as well. "Um...much luck? I guess?" She says shrug before following Ace. Sabo smirk widen. "Looks like you have no one to bail you out of this."

Jess frowned "Sabo... do you really think you wanna put such torture pleasure on your pregnant girlfriend...?"

"I think after the events of this lunch. Yes. Yes I do." Naruto was flushing looking at them, Sabo gave him a look that made him get up and walk away. Dawn walked over to their table "Your detention is gonna be difficult, the detention rooms are gonna be full... where to put you" Jess frowned at this. Sabo however smirked "I'll think of something" Dawn raised her eyebrow at him and nodded "Very well" Jess's eyes widen "Wait mama! No he'll" she was cut off when Sabo turned her head and kissed her, Jess melted in his kiss "mhmmmmmm" Dawn shook her head and looked at Dante who was staring at her, she flushed. She remembered there first kiss. She turned away and walked away "I need paper work to do..."

"Will you quit that..." Dante turned to see Danni frowning at him. He sighs. "Weren't you just eating?" "I was but you came over here. I always feel sick with you neat me. Plus, seeing you stare at my friend like a piece of meat. Go Away." She says shooing him. "Last time I check I can go wherever I please and I'm not looking at her like that. In fact, I haven't even touched her other than kissing." Danni frowned at that then flipped him off. "Showing your mature side as always I see..." Dante says rolling his eyes. He started to walk off. "Oh by the way Nia might be here." Danni looked at him as he stopped. "She contacted Terry and told him he had a little brother running around in Grand Line." Danni's eyes widen. "She did what!?" She yelled making some of the students look her way. She glared at them with rage in her eyes scaing the students to another table. She then looked back at Dante. "You're lying!" She says. "Do I look like I would lie about something like this. You know how I feel about this. Terry is upset and you know how he gets...I'm sure River and Oichi can keep him in check but...we don't know if he might have the same ability as Terry. If he doesn't it is going to get messy quick."

Danni frowned. "Yeah...I know...okay...can I at least tell Frank. I'm sure he can help in some way. He is my nephew and I know how Grand Line is..." Dante nodded. "Yeah, any help will be welcomed this time." Danni rubbed her face. "Did she say what he looked like? A name?" Dante shook his head. "All I know is that he knows what Terry and Oichi look like. He might look like Terry but then he might have her teal hair. If he is old enough to know all of that and is walking around he might be six or seven maybe. It's a long shot..." Danni looked down. "...she's such an idiot..." "Lucci is already looking. I'll let you know if I find anything." Danni nodded as he walked off.

After school Jess was being pulled through the halls of the school, Jess was blushing looking nervous. Sabo was smirking, remembering his conversation with Oichi before the school bell rang.

"Please sis! I will owe you a favor!" Sabo says clapping his hands together. Oichi had her arms were crossed and she was frowning. "I was trying to get my good mood back and you pulling me out of class to ask me to hack into the school for perverted reasons. Plus, you already owe me three favors." Sabo rubbed her cheeks. "I know without a shadow of a doubt that you and Law have at least done it once somewhere in this school. I'm guessing it was on the day of the meeting since he looked so refreshed." Oichi pouted as she blushed slightly. Sabo smiled. "Ah Ha! I'm right huh. Law couldn't keep his hands off you. So! Seeing as you didn't get caught, your awesome hacking skills were put into use." Oichi sighs as she moved Sabo's hands away. "Fine, whatever. I will do it...but I need papa's tablet to do it. So, whatever you have planned has to wait after school."

"Any suggestions on where we should go?" Oichi rubs her cheeks then frowns. "There are only two cameras' in the main nurse's office and one in Law's so the nurse's main office will be the easiest to work with." A smirk came to Sabo's face. Oichi grabbed him by the collar. "Sabo, you better not go in Law's office. If you do I will know and when I find out I promise you those four now going up to five favors are going to be the most embarrassing things you have ever done in your life and I will make SURE that everyone including Ace and Luffy sees them." Sabo holds his hands up in defense from the threat. "I got it. Law's office off limit. Damn...you're getting better at these threats." Oichi let him go and smile a bit. "Well I learned from you. Gotta put them to use somehow." Sabo smiled at pat her head. "Alright so the nurse's office, after school, text me when it's done." He turned around and walked back to his class. Oichi sighs. 'I told Law I wouldn't get involved with whatever Sabo had plan...now I'm going to get in trouble...'

Pulling Jess through the abandon halls of the school, most of all the students were not there. Reaching a room, Sabo opened it and pulled Jess in making her eyes widen "The nurse's office...?"

"Yup." Sabo says. She backed away has he closed the door locking it "Wait... Sabo please.. I'm sorry for what I did today... please forgive me..."

"Your forgiven but it doesn't mean I'm gonna stop." Sabo got the text from Oichi 'hacked, be gentle on her she is after all pregnant big brother' Sabo smirked and walked over to Jess. She gasped as he pushed her down gently on bed "Strip" he moved to the windows closing the curtains. Jess shook in pleasure 'oh god why here...?!' "Jessica I said strip" Sabos voice made her jump as he walked over to her and he sat down "Strip for me" Jess gulped getting up slipping out of her flats and slowly started to remove her tie and shirt. Sabo sat there licking his lips.

Jess dropped her shirt and tie on the floor revealing her Grey Nike Pro Victory Sports Bra and. Sabo was smirking as Jess slowly took off her skirt pulling it down also revealing her grey matching panties. She sighed "We have stop at the store for pregnancy panties and bras..."

"And...either way they look good on you and better when they come off you." Jess flushed and removed her bra and then panties dropping them on her other clothes. Jess looked at him "I'm I the only one naked...?"

"Yeah unless you come over here to strip me as well." Sabo says smirking. Jess shook her head and stepped over to him reaching out grabbing Sabo's shirt and pulled it off him. "You're enjoying, this aren't you?"

"It's not my punishment it's yours. So yes, I am enjoying it." Jess crawled in on his lap kissing him reaching down unbuckling his belt, Sabo kissed her back groaning in pleasure, oh god he was horny. Jess kissed neck to collar bone to his nipple biting it making Sabo grab her ass moaning softly. Jess smirked giving him little kisses all the way down to his pants, she pulled them off him as he slipped of his shoes. Jess smirked at him hopping back on his lap pushing down. Her pussy was rubbing against his already hard cock.

Sabo bite his lip "I think your enjoying your punishment to much" Jess smiled and closed her eyes rubbing against him in a dance like way moaning softly. Sabo reached up and pulled her down flipping them Jess was laying on her back with Sabo in between her legs hovering over her leaning against his left elbow has he rubbed him himself more against her making her moan "Oh Sabo..."

Sabo smirked and started kissing her neck reaching his right hand down rubbing her clit making her moan.

Later that night Ajisai was walking home from the 24/7 convenience store. She had a bag of treats for herself. She was eating a strawberry short cake ice cream bar walking back to Franks house. Frank recently bought the house from Jetter. The master bedroom was now Franks room and Franks old room was the baby's room for Alaric and Zane. Ajisai was wearing Coral color Maternity Short-Sleeve Cowl-Neck Fashion Tee and Old Navy Maternity Smooth Panel Cuffed Denim Shorts with Peacock Snake Sandals, With Love From CA Bead And Feather Dangle Earrings and Red Bangles on her right wrists.

She hummed slightly, happy. She could feel Alaric moving, she smiled 'awww you love it when mommy goes for a walk don't you?' she says mentally rubbing her tummy.

"Ajisai?" that voice made her stop, frozen in place. She shook in fear and turned her head to see the last people she didn't wanna see in her life. Her foster parents, her foster father looked pissed and her foster mother look worried looking at her 'husband' "Where the hell have you been?! How dare you run away!" he stepped over to her making her gasp and back away "No get away from me!" her arms wrapped around her stomach protecting Alaric. Her step father stepped looking at her stomach "You got yourself pregnant?!" her foster mother rushed over "Dear please don't anything stupid... please..." the man turned around and smacked his wife who fell to the ground "shut up don't you ever talk to me like that again!" Ajisai bite her lip in fear, she can feel Alaric moving around more 'clam down little on calm down...'

Her foster father reached out and grabbed Ajisai "you slut! Got yourself pregnant?! We could barely take care of you and know your having a baby?! I need to teach you a lesson!" he raised his other hand "No please!" Ajisai shouted as her foster fathers came down smacking her sending her to the ground, not that hard. She was shocked that he hit her being pregnant. "I'm taking you back with us and you will get a hell life time of beatings that you will have a miscarge!" Ajisai's eyes widen "NO!" her foster father grabbed by the hair making her scream as she was being pulled to the car.

Her foster mother was frowning holding her cheek following "I'm sorry..." "No I don't wanna go back with you!" Ajisai shouted has she was pushed in the back seat. The door slammed locking her. Her foster father got in with her foster mother and they drove off. Ajisai reached for her wrist band and pushed the button sending an alert to Frank and Kid.

Kid and Killer were just clocking out. "That arm of yours is really helpful." Killer says. "Yeah..." Killer sighed. "That mopey mode of yours is terrible though." "Sorry..." Killer patted him on the shoulder. "No need to be sorry. It sucks you have to learn the hard way but let's focus on the positive. Soon you will be having a new life to take care of...on the weekends at least. The house is baby proof and we have a lot of money saved up from the different jobs." Kid nodded slightly. "You're gonna get through it. Your heart will rebuild itself. Slowly but surely." Suddenly Kid heard his phone going off. 'What does she want now...' Kid looked at his phone and his eyes widen slightly. "Let's go killer." Kid says running off. Without question Killer followed him.

Frank was cuddling with Danni on the couch watching TV, Danni was snacking on large bowl of popcorn. Frank chuckled at the show archer.

"Maybe you should dress up as the Archer. I think you would look sexy in it. Haha." Frank smiled and kissed her temple and rubbed her tummy. "Zane is moving"

Danni smiled. "My little Zane. I can't wait to cuddle and spoil you up. I'll have your big sister make all your clothes so you can be the stylish one on the block. Then I'll make your other big sister cook all the food you want despite her having a little one of her own." Frank smiled and heard his phone go off, he reached out for it and looked at it, his eyes widen. "Red alert from Ajisai... Hunny I need to go find her"

"Yes, I know. Go on." Frank got up and kissed her and leaned down kissing her tummy "Daddy will be back soon" Frank rushed out the house calling kid.

"So not the good time right now!" Kid says. "Kid, I got alert from Ajisai!" Frank shouted running through the streets

"Well no shit! Where was she last!" "She said she was gonna go for a walk to the 24/7 convince store a block away" Frank said again.

"Me and Killer are near there and are heading to the place now." Frank nodded "Meet you there" he hanged up and ran to the store as fast has he could.

"I told her ass not to walk alone..." Kid says frowning. "What did Frank say?" "That she was at the convenience store." Kid says as they raced down the street. "Okay but what are we going to do when we get there?" Killer asked. "We don't even know the situation." "We can figure that out when we get there! Less talking more running!" Kid says.

Frank reaching the area he stopped when he noticed a bag and a purse on the ground. He stepped over and picked them up 'this is Ajisai's purse'

Kid and Killer got there seconds later. "Where is she..." Kid says looking around. Frank looked at them and frowned "Looks like she was taken..." Showed them the purse and bag of treats.

Kid frowned. "Let's go Killer." Frank put a hand on his shoulder "Wait, don't go running off not knowing where to go"

Kid shook Franks hand off him. "Then what do you suppose we do!? Stand here and twirl our thumbs while we 'think' of a plan!?" Kid says as Killer held him back from still running off. "Calm down Kid." Frank looked up at the trees in the dark, they looked confused at him.

"What the hell are you looking at!?" Kid asked as Killer let him go. "Ghost come here" Frank said to the trees Kid and Killer looked more confused until Killer jumped as someone uncloaked next to them.

The person appearing next to him was wearing a full black body outfit with a black helmet to match. "Ghost I need to you find Ajisai" frank said to her, she nodded and they can see her helmet shining "Scanning area, it seems that she was dragged over there" she points to the other side of the street. Then she knelled and picked up a strain of dark purple hair "by the hair..." Frank frowned.

Kid was taping his foot getting more impatient. He didn't need the details he just need the direction. She sat up and walked over and see's tie tracks. "The car sped through the street" then looked at the stop lights "a camera, I can access the camera's" Frank nodded "Do that Ghost"

Killer looked around as Kid's blood started to boil. The more they stood here waiting the less time they had to look for Ajisai.  
"Accessing video footage, sending it to your phone. I shell access all camera's and follow them" she disappeared. Frank sighed and right away got the feed he opened up the feed and played it, Kid and killer both rushed over to his side watching.  
They watched the feed, Frank frowned "Her foster parents found her..."

Both Kid and Killer frowned. "Ghost is sending me directions, she has found them. They are almost to Shinobi's line, once she is over that line I cannot go that far without permission." He dialed a number "It's me Dustin pick us up at the 24/7 convenience store and rush here please" he hanged up on Dustin.

"Fuck that! There are other ways to reach Shinobi! We wasted enough time!" Kid says. "Relax Kid" Frank said "Dustin should be here any moment." He opened up his phone dialing Sabo.

Killer pulled Kid to the side. "Calm down. Even if she reaches the Shinobi line we can easily get her back with or without Franks help. We will get her back." Killer says calming Kid down. "Sabo I need you to keep Jess inside." Frank said as Dustin speed over stopping, Kid and Killer right away got in, Frank got in also.

"What is it..." Sabo says sighing out. "Ajisai was kidnapped by her foster parents, make sure Jess doesn't go off" Frank said hanging up on him as Dustin was already speeding through the streets.

Kid had his arms crossed as he thought of the first thing he was going to do when they caught up and that was beat the shit out of those so called foster parents. He looked out the window.

Ajisai's foster father speed through the streets, she was crying in the backseat "Let me go!" he looked back at her "Shut up! once we get home your getting a beating!" her foster mother frowned not saying a word fearing she might get smacked again.

Suddenly a tier went flat made her foster father swerve "Fucken tires!" he stopped the car getting out to check the damage on the right side of the back tire. Ajisai was frowning and tearing, her foster mother looked back at her then she did something daring and unlocked the back doors making Ajisai blink "Qucikly go before he noticed I unlocked the door..." Ajisai looked shocked but reached out to the door opening it fast and rushing out running. Her foster father gasped and ran after her "Where do you think you are going?! Get back here! I'm gonna be doudling your punishment!" Ajisai ran but feeling tired already it wasn't good for her to run this much pregnant. She was slowing down 'shit...' she tripped fell to her knee's as her foster father reached her pulling her hair making Ajisai scream "Let go of me! Stop!"  
he was pulling by the hair to the car, Ajisai was kicking her legs "NO!" Dustin rushed around the corner making Frank gasp "Dustin stop!" he stopped and Kid and Killer see Ajisai being dragged back to a car by the hair while she was tearing and screaming for him to stop.  
Both Kid and Killer jumped out the car without a second thought. Frank got out and followed them. Ajisai's eyes widen seeing Killer and Kid "KID! KILLER! HELP!" the man looked back to smack her.

The next thing the man knew he was sent flying to the ground with a hit from both Kid and Killer. Kid stood in front of Ajisai as Killer dropped down near her. The man looked up to see Kid walking to him. "You piece of shit...I'll teach you a lesson you will never forget!" He grabbed the man by the collar and held him up with his left hand. He punched him in gut with the right, then kneed him in the same spot. He grabbed the man's head with both hands and brought it down to his knee. The hit broke the man nose and he fell to the ground. Kid wasn't down he started to hit the man in the face over and over. "Fucking trash!" He yelled.

Frank rushed over pulling Kid off the man. "Enough! Kid go to Ajisai" Kid looked at her, she was clinging on Killer tightly tearing, her knees were cut from the trip, she was bleeding slightly.

'Tisk...' Kid glared at the man before walking over to them. Frank took out cuffs as cop cars were driving up, Frank cuffed him "King crane you are under arrest for kidnapping a friend of the royal Celtica crown" the mans eyes widen "Wait what...?" "You foster daughter has been taken in by the royal family of Celtica, you are either stupid of foolish for coming for her when you were no longer her foster father, Princess Jessica is the god mother of baby Alaric. I hope you enjoy your life in prison" a cop reached them and as other cop was resting Ajisai's foster mother. Frank looked back at Kid, Killer and Ajisai and smiled softly at them.

"How many times to I have to tell you to NOT walk alone!?" Kid says fuming. Ajisai sniffed "I'm sorry.. I was hungry and I wanted treats... Alaric was hungry..." "You got freaking friends for gosh sake! Call their asses and tell them to walk with you! What if we were in a terrible area where our phones couldn't be reached! What if we didn't make it on time Dammit!" Ajisai looked down "I didn't wanna bother them..." Killer sighed as he took out a small white kit. "That was very careless of you. I told you that you need to be careful specially with your foster parents lurking around. Me and Kid are working on and off the clock every day to support this new life you are bring in. We can't be everywhere at once." He says. He opens the kit and takes out some bandages. Ajisai looked down "I know... I'm sorry..." Kid crossed his arms. "Well you don't have to worry about them anymore. I told you I wasn't going to let anything happen to you or the baby. I keep my word no matter how much shit I talk." Killer nodded. "And he talks a lot of shit..." Killer says chuckling as she wrapped her knees. "Shut up." Ajisai couldn't help but to giggle softly at them. "There, this should be good enough until we get you back to the house for proper treatment. Kid." Kid huffed out as he walked up to her. He gently picked her up and they walked to the car. "Next time just stay in the damn house. It not like you can't call and ask me to pick up things." Kid says. Ajisai blushed and smiled "Alright I promise..." She leaned up kissing his cheek "which house are you taking me...?" Frank was behinf them "you can stay with Kid and Killer if you want, I know Kid isn't letting you go to school after some drama started. Even Jess doesn't want you to go to school, your almost 9 months know" Ajisai pouted but nodded.  
"Whatever let's just go. First, we need to get your knees checked out. If you're staying, Killer is cooking so ask him for whatever you want to eat." Kid says getting in the car. Killer got in behind them. "Well making an actual dinner for four is something new to experience. Just leave it to me." Killer says. Ajisai smiled getting in the car with them. Frank got in the passengers side and handed Ajisai her purse and treats "Here"  
Ajisai smiled and started to open a sneakers bar "Mhmmmmm!" Dustin drove off "Were do I stop first?" "My place" frank said "Ajisai does need clothes and text danni and ask her to get Ajisai a change of clothes ready for Ajisai"

Kid sighed as he leans on the door. 'So tired...' Killer chuckled at him. 'It only gets harder from here Kid.' He looks to Ajisai who was snacking down on her snacks and then down to her belly. 'You may haven't realize it yet but Alaric has already impact your life more than you can image.' He smirks as he crosses his arms. 'It will be a thrill once more to see your face when you finally get it.'


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

It was a day before the dance. Jess was just coming back from the mall with Hinata and her friends. She didn't buy anything but it was just nice hanging out with her friends without all the drama she had to put up with in school. She sighs as she felt herself getting hungry. She grabbed her keys to unlock the door. She walked in and before she could welcome herself home she heard talking coming from the kitchen. "Dummy I told you to stop that!" It was Sabo's voice. "Shut up! I'm just trying to fit this in! If you stop all the squirming, we could have been had this done!" That was a girl's voice that she hasn't heard before. Jess's eyes widen 'a girl….' "Oh, shut up. Just hurry up with it! I don't want Jess to see this when she comes home." Jess bite her lip slamming the door shut and marched to the kitchen.

When she walked in she saw papers spread out all over the table. Sabo was sitting at the end of the table. He looked up see her. 'Shit…' He sighs out. "See look what you have done…" He turned to the girl who was writing something. She had orange hair and large round eyes. She was a bit skinny yet curvaceous. She was wearing a pink shirt and black yoga pants with black flats. On the back of the chair was a newsboy hat and a pair of goggles. There was also a small back pack beside her. She stopped to look at Jess. "Looks like the lady of the house is here." Jess glared at her without saying a word. Sabo stood up. "Jess before you go to the part of your brain that thinks I'm cheating I want you to listen to me. This is Koala. The girl you saw in the picture I told you about." Jess closed her eyes and started to calm herself down. Sabo looked at her and noticed she was wearing black tank top with purple galaxy elatic wraist band skirt that went down to her knees and wearing cute black flats.

Sabo sighed out. 'I hope this doesn't go wrong…' Jess opened her eyes and smiled. "It's very nice to finally meet you Koala I'm Jess, Jessica Mikcloud." Sabo knew that smile was slightly half fake.

Koala knew this as well but she didn't want to cause any trouble. "I know. I'm please to meet you as well. Sabo has talked much about you to nearly everyone. Every day he has a story about you two. I'm happy that he has found someone like you." Jess smiled at her the fake smile was going away slightly and looked at the mess on the table. "I'm very sorry about the mess but Sabo has been slacking in his paper work. I won't be in your hair for much longer after he sighs off. He is kind of like my boss so if he doesn't sign this off I'll be in trouble to." Jess looks at Sabo "Well what you waiting for slacker sign the damn papers, don't be rude to our guest and keep her waiting on your lazy ass to sign them" then she bows slightly at Koala "I'm sorry for my ruddness also…. I'm kind of jealous…. If I wasn't pregnant I would have smacked you through the windows" Jess chuckled and then felt sick to her stomach "Excuse.. me.. I need to throw up…." she rushed to the bathroom.

Koala smiled. "She's not that bad as you said she was." Sabo sighed as started sighing papers. "Well at the time I didn't like her because of her status. Just make sure you keep your promise about the cheeks." Koala nodded. "Yes, I know. No cheek pulling in front of your wify." Sabo blushed making her laugh. "Now come on! I need these papers sighed! If you were slacking off I wouldn't even need to come here!" "Alright already! I'm sighing dammit!" Sabo yelled.

In the bathroom, Jess sighed flushing the toilet and went to brush her teeth. Finishing she rinsed her mouth and walked out to the kitchen. Sabo was still in the kitchen Koala. Jess was rubbing her tummy and started to make herself some ginger tea.  
"Sabo please pay attention! Can you at least read what your sighing!?" Sabo groans out. "You just agreed to let the uh…company…to have half your money!" Sabo eyes widen. "What!" He grabbed the paper out of her hand. Koala frowned. "I wanna smack your so hard right now…but I'm gonna keep my word…please at least read the papers…" Sabo mumbled as he re signed some papers. Jess shook her head and walked over to him leaning in his ear "pay attention to your work love, I'll let you pick out the what lingeri to wear tonight" she whispered in his ear and walked over to the couch and sat down next to a sleeping Anubis and turned on the TV.  
Sabo smiled as he handed Koala another wrong sighed paper. The door bell rang making Jess groan, she got up and walked over to the video feed by the front door and looked "Ups man…? I didn't order anything…. Sabo stop for a moment and go answer the door"

Sabo sighed and got up. "Koala separate what I got to sigh." "But Sabo…" "I'll read over them later on the files." Sabo opening the door the UPS man smiled "Package for Jessica Mickloud?" it was a large box, Sabo looked at the box and it was from Jess's grandmother.

"Thanks." signing for the box Sabo closed the door and carried the box to the living room and placing it down "From your grandmother" Jess's eyes widen and rushed to the box "WOOOO! I wondered what she sent us!" she was giggling, taking letter opener and cutting off the tape.

Sabo watched her. Koala stayed in the kitchen working. She was just here to force Sabo to sign papers. She didn't want to interfere in their time together as a couple.

Jess opened it and she gasped, there old 1920 cocktail dresses "Wow! Grandma sent me her old 1920 cocktail dresses….."

Jess held one up and smiled "So cute!" Sabo raised his eyebrows and the dresses and then shrugs. "Do you wanna go through these or do you want me to put these in the room?" Jess smiled "I'll try them on and come out and see what you think, Koala don't leave…. I wanna know if he signed them all right… remember sabo what I whispered to you!" she giggled "Orca sweetie brignt he box!" Orca Popped up form her spot and walked over to the box grabbing it with her mouth and dragged it with her to the master bed room.  
Sabo went back to Koala and took a seat. She was already packing up the paperwork. There was a stack of paper and a pen in front of them. "Id rather not be here to see your love fest." Sabo chuckled as he started to sign the papers. "I do appreciate this though. Hopefully Jess can see that your nothing but a nagging sister to me." Koala pouted. "I don't nag. If you just do your job then this could go much easier. So get to sighing." Sabo shook his head. "Okay, okay."

Moments later Jess walked over bared footed but wearing the first dress. Litluxe Women's 1920s Gatsby Charleston Downton Art Deco Beads Fringed Cocktail Flapper Dress. Her 2 month pregnant baby bump pop out in the dress. Jess twirled "What do you think?" Koala looked up from her paper work and smiled lightly. "You look very pretty." Sabo, who was dying of boredom, handed her a paper to read over. He looked at Jess. "You look beautiful…but on a real note you look pretty beautiful in everything you wear." Jess flushed giggling skipping away.  
"Sabo sign here. I know Dante gave you a year off for a while with the baby and everything but you still gotta put it in writing for you know who." Sabo nodded. again moments later wearing Black Vijiv Vintage 1920s Inspired Embellished Beaded Lace Cocktail Flapper Dress, her belly pop out like from the other one, she twirled "and this one?" she was smiling.

"That ones looks nice on you." Koala says. Sabo leans back I'm just gonna keep saying that your beautiful you know. The dresses doesn't do you much justice. Your just beautiful all over." Sabo says handing Koala a hand written paper. Jess smiled and skipped away. Anubis jumped on the table meowing Koala smiled at him "Hello there little guy" she reached for him when Anubis put his ears back and hissed at her and his tail was wagging fast and growling.  
Sabo frowned. "Quit that." Koala smiled. "It's fine Sabo. The little guy doesn't trust others easily. He's a smart cat. Hand over the rest of the paperwork." Sabo sighed. "Sorry about him." "I told you it was fine." Jess smiled coming out and twirled "Sabo, Koala this one? This is the last one I promise" she was wearing Black Emust Women's Vintage 1920s Gatsby Sequins Embroidery Tassel Long Flapper Dress.

"You look cute." Koala says smiling. She packs in the paperwork. Sabo sighs. "You just love hearing me repeat how beautiful you are." He and Koala stood up. "Well thank you for letting me into your home. I really have to get going. The dead lines on these papers are pass due and each day they are late they come out of our paycheck." Jess smiled and grabbed Anubis and slow danced him and he was puring like a motor. Koala digs in her bag and takes out a envelope. "Here is your check for the job you did last week." Sabo nodded and took it. "Thanks." She smiled at them both. "Well I'll be going. Some of us don't have the luxary to enjoy the ones they love so make the most of your time together and Sabo please turn in your work next time. I don't like having my check cut." Jess was humming slow dancing with Anubis still with him purring in her arms.  
After exchanging some more information Koala left. Sabo sighed and sat on the couch shaking his hand. "She's such a slave driver…I hope you can see that she's the furthest thing from my mind." He says. He looked at the check before placing it down on the table under his tablet. 'Good…I got that money now I need to get the other cheek and I should be good until the next three months or so…depending on how everything goes.' Sabo says going into his deep thinking. Jess put down Anubis and jumped on Sabo's lap and licked his cheek and she herself purred for him "meow" she was acting like a cat which was rare for her, she licked his cheek again. Sabo snapped out of his thoughts. "I feel like you telling me something. Does it have to do with anything involving all your clothes coming off, a bed, and lots of movement." Jess smirked and got off his lap "Nope" she walked away back to the bedroom. Sabo rolls his eyes chuckling. Looking back down at his tablet, he didn't noticed Jess walking back to him. Anubis made a noise and trotted away from them, Orca followed.  
Jess rang her fingers through his hair making him look at her and his eyes widen. She was wearing the black slik robe he got her. Jess smiled and played with the robe's tie and undid it opening it slightly to realive she naked under it. Jess crawled on his lap "Make love to me…."  
Sabo smiled. "You don't have to ask me that every time. I would make love to you as many times you want." He says before kissing her. Jess moaned in his kissed and kissing him "On the couch, make love to me on the couch…." She as flushing.  
"I'll do it anywhere you want me to." Jess landed down on her back as Sabo got up and closed the curtains and walked back over to her taking off his clothes. He crawled in between her legs making her smirk at him and reached out running his fingers through his hair has he leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back moaning, he was groaning reached down grabbing himself putting his tip against her pussy making her moan in pleasure "lube…." She moaned more in the kiss.

"Yeah I know." He got up and walked off the the bed room, seconds passed and Jess giggled as Sabo walked back with the KY passion bottle.

 **(Due to the MA Content Rule it can not be shown please go to BlueMoonRose's Wattpadd for the MA))**

He pulled out of her collapsing beside her panting. Jess was panting also and cuddled up on his side "mhmm…. Amazing….""Yeah." He held her close. "Then again when is sex with you not amazing." He says chuckling.

Oichi was on her scooter as she road downtown in Grand Line. She had on a blue and black backpack. She was wearing her leather jacket and batman helmet as she road down the street. Today she was heading to Nami's and Sanji's to help with her dress. Law was working and Lucci was off somewhere so she was on her own today.

She stopped in front of an apartment and drove into the parking lot. She got off her scooter and locked it to the rack. She walked into the complex and headed to the elevator. She hit the fifth button for the floor and road it up. When it came to a stop she walked out and went to the last door on the left. She could smell a really yummy scent, in the hallway, from under her helmet. She knocked on the door and waited for it to opened. When it did Nami came face to face with her. "Eh!? Who are you!?" Oichi giggled as she took her helmet off. Her hair was now purple and blue in curls. She smiled. "It's me Nami. This is the helmet that Jess got me for my birthday remember." Nami smiled. "So, you road your scooter over here? Aw so cute! I wish I could have seen it!" Oichi laughed as Nami pulled them into the room.

Oichi took off her leather jacket and placed it on the rack. She put her helmet on her table next to the door. She was wearing a button up shirt that was white but turned black at the bottom. Skinny jeans that had black on the bottom. Black and white shoes, thick bracelets and her batman necklace. She also had a brash knuckle hanging from her side like a chain. She didn't like it but Lucci forced her to wear it in case she needed it. She kicked her shoes off and walked down the hallway.

Looking around Oichi smiled. She had never been to Sanji's apartment before. The walls were black and were combine with wood and concrete to create a smooth airy space. The floors were wooden and brown. She walked into the living room where the kitchen was connected to it without a border. There was food cooking. Sanji was setting down some plates when he noticed Oichi. "Hey there Oichi! Welcome to our place. I was just getting started on lunch. I know you much be hungry." Oichi licked her lips. "Yes, I am. Law said I was free to eat anything today." Sanji smiled. "That's great but I'll try to keep it as healthy as possible. Nami is in the room getting her dress so have a look around."

Oichi nodded and there was a small stair lift that lead to a huge widow. It covered the whole wall from top to bottom and side to side. "Whoa…" She walked up the stairs and looked out. "What a nice view." There was a TV on the wall in front of the long rectangle table. She then sat down on a yellow chair. "So soft!" She says bouncing on it. "Yeah, It was given to us by Vivi. She said she didn't need it." Oichi laughed and got up. "Can I go look at the rooms." "Yeah, knock yourself out." Oichi walked down the halls. The spare room was basic with black walls and wooden floors. The bed was made with just the sheet with the blanket folded on the end. It was actually very narrow so not much was in there. "No Tv? Hmm…Law has one in every room…then again Law's place is quite different from the ones I have seen."

She walked out and headed past the bathroom. "Oichi is that you!?" She heard Nami calling. "Yes!" Oichi walked in the master room. There were book shelves made into the wall and a combine bathroom. It was basic with black walls and wooden floors. The bed was made with just the sheet with the blanket folded on the end. There was a chair in the corner and a single floor lamp and a window. "Mmm pretty nice." Nami was in her closet and pulled out her dress for tomorrow. It was a plain no strap blue and purple dress. Oichi smiled at her work. "I brought the materials I need to finish it up but you will need to come to Law's…well…it's both of ours now…so my place to finish up the tiny details." She walked into the closet and pulled out a stand. Nami placed the dress on it. She fixed it as Oichi took out her sowing kit, materials, and different decorative items. She also took out a book. "Here I brought this. You can look though it and tell me which design you want." Nami smiled and pulled up the yellow chair. She sat in it while flipping through the book.

Oichi took out some purple fabric and a needle and went to work on the dress. "You're the best Oichi. Having hand man clothes is better than buying them sometimes!" Oichi giggled. "You think? I would have never guess you wanted a design out of one of my old books. Actually you're the fifth person who wanted me to make them a outfit for the dance." Nami smiled. "That's awesome." Oichi smiled dropped a bit. "Yeah…but their reasoning is off…A girl from Hidden leaf said she was tired of her boyfriend looking at Jess and wanted a dress to outshine her." Nami frowned. "A Grand Line girl wanted the same so other then you everyone wanted me to make them look better then Jess…" Nami sighed out. "Did you make them dress?" Oichi nodded. "I told them that I would do my best but out shinning Jess is kinda hard to do…they thanked me anyways and even paid me, even though I didn't do it for the money." Nami sat back. "Nothing is ever going to change with the girls and Jess. Even though all the grand Line students stay away from her it's still the same drama every day."

Oichi nodded. "Well…no need to worry if you got paid. Your efforts weren't in vain. Plus, they can't blame their boyfriend's actions on Jess. If the jerks liked them then they wouldn't be staring at her like a piece of meat. Don't let them work you up about stuff like that. You had fun making the dresses, right?" Oichi nodded. "Then that's all that matters. If they try to jump you at the dance, I'll put them in their places." She says smiling and holding her thumb up. Oichi laughs. "I'm happy to know you have my back!" Nami nodded. "Of course!"

"Switching topics, I really like this place that Sanji has but I like Law's more." Oichi was cutting some of the fabrics. "Mmm…well the places in law's area are unique. They are small but each room has three floors. Strangly it doesn't look to expensive." Nami smiled. "So how do you like living with Law? Any stories you would like to share?" Oichi blushed. "Um well…I guess…" Nami smiled widens. "Come on tell me. Spill everything!" She says in excitement. "You sound like my mama…" Nami giggled. "I need to know if Law is the right one for you. He's proven that he would protect you and that he can support you finically but he is still a beginner in bed." "How did you come to that conclusion!?" Oichi says looking at her. Nami laughed. "It's not hard to tell. Trust me." Oichi pouted. "Law performs just fine in bed…he can be a bit rough sometimes but he's really gentle with me…" Nami moves closer. "Hoooo…this is news…" She walked out into the hall way. "Sanji! Bring us some drinks please!" Sanji twrilled in the kitchen with hearts coming out. "Of course Nami swannn!" Nami giggled and closed the door. "Now spill all those juicy details.

After about a hour or two Oichi finished Nami's dress after spilling every love story she and Law had. She also talked a bit how close she and Lucci were getting which worried Nami a bit. Oichi stopped her worries by says that Lucci was seeing Kalifa for a while. Nami sighed as they walked to the kitchen. "Oichi has anyone told you what a air head you are." Oichi blinked at her. "Kid, Law, Lucci, Ace, Marco, Zoro was a maybe and others. They all had their eye on you for a while. Some still do other than Ace and Zoro. I mean and you never noticed this?" Oichi shook her head. "Um…I never knew Marco liked me until he told me at the big dance at the manor…but I knew that Lucci like me after the little argument him and Lucci had at school last year a-and the fact that he lives with us as well. So, his passes were hard to miss…as for the others I guess…I don't really notice them unless they tell me up front." Nami laughed at that. "Your amazing. You were so clueless about everyone other than who you were dating and that's good. That means at the time your heart belong to that one person. That's a rare trait these days."

Oichi twirled her hair. Nami smirked and grabbed her boobs. "Then look at this body of yours! Your boobs went up a size or two! Soon you are going to be moving up to D maybe." Oichi blushed as she squeezed them. She held in a moan as her knees buckled. Nami giggled. "We also can't forget about your cute butt back here to. Then your sliming down to a nice hour glass. How can Law not keep his hands off you. Nami hugged her, sending them crashing to the floor. Sanji hearing this looked down the hall to see the two girls laughing. He smiled. "Cute. You two cuties! The food is gonna get cold if you keep playing." Nami and Oichi giggled as they got up. "Sanji can I have a fruit smoothie please!" Oichi says. Sanji nodded. "Already made just for you." Oichi smiled. "Thanks Sanji!"

The next day it was 6pm, Jess was looking at the dress she picked out to wear. She tapping her chin "Sabo?" he walked out the bathroom wearing white V-Neck shirt with a Black V-collar Vest over his shirt. Skinny Jeans Men Hip hop style black men's slim fit boot cut with belt and chain inculde and black converse on. He smirked at her as she was wearing black maternity panties and a bra.  
"Looking pretty good even without the dress." He says chuckling. "Can you help with the dress?" she smiled at him picking up the dress slipping in it and moving her hair out the way for Sabo to zip her up. "There you go. All good and ready to go." He zipped her up. she giggled and walked over to the mirror and fixed her hair slightly. She already had her make up done. Sabo smiled at her and walked over to the mini fridge in the room. He opened it and took out a courage for him and her. He walked over to her "Babe" she turned to him and her eyes widen "oh my god…. Blue and purple Orchid courage….."  
Sabo smiled. "Just for you." Jess giggled as he put it on her wrist, the lace was black matching her dress. Jess smiled and grabbed his and pinned it on his vest "Handsome"

"Thank you." He kissed her gently. She hummed in his kiss "I love you…" Sabo smiled "I love you too" Jess giggled and sat down on the bed lifting her leg. Sabo smirked and knelled down kissing her leg putting her buckled ankle black flats on her. She flushed and smiled "sneaky, kissing my legs. No, we are not gonna have a quick"

"Aw…that's to bad." Sabo says playful pouting. Jess shook her head and kissed him "you can wait until after the dance hun"

"Yes I know…for now…" Jess stood up grabbing her small purple studded purse putting her phone in it "Okay lets go don't forget the homecoming tickets" "I Got them right here." He says patting his pocket. Jess smiled walking hand to hand with him out the front door.

Law sighed as he buttons up his shirt. He didn't want to go to the dance. He'd rather stay home and read a book. He wouldn't have gone if Oichi said she didn't want to go but with her almost getting her tickets late thanks to the Sakura situation she was more determined to go. She also expressed deeply that she wanted to see her dresses wore so he had no choice but to go. He couldn't trust those guys to keep their hands off her.

Downstairs Oichi was putting the finishing touches on Nami's dress. She had decided to go with a flowery design that reached from the tip of her dress, down her side, and stop at her waist line. "Yay! Thanks Oichi and you look so pretty in yours!" Oichi stood up and smiled. She was wearing a dress with one shoulder sleeve. Her dress was black up top but then fade down to a light blue. She was wearing black wedges. A bit of her hair was braided in the back thanks to Nami. Sanji and Lucci were sitting on the couch.

Nami hugged Oichi making their boobs press together. Lucci turned his head as he felt something stir inside him. Sanji held his nose from a nose bleed. "So cute! I love you Nami swannn!" Law walked down without his jacket and saw the scene between the girls. "What are you two doing." Nami let Oichi go. "Law are you going without a jacket?" "Yeah? So what?" Nami looked at him. "Hmm…the girls are gonna be all over you." Oichi pouted and hugged Law. "No! Law is mine!" She hugged him tighter. Law blushed as he rubbed his head from her comment. Nami giggled. "To cute. Come on let's get going." She grabbed Oichi away from Law. "Let's have fun tonight!" She says smiling. Oichi giggled. "Yeah!" Sanji stood up. He was wearing black pants with a long sleeve blue shirt and black vest over it.

"Law you have the tickets?" Oichi says as Nami dragged her along. He nodded. "Okay. Lucci make sure you feed Jason before you leave." Lucci nodded. "Leave it to me. Go enjoy yourself and don't let your anger take control." Oichi pouted. "What are you? My mother now?" Lucci chuckled as they left.

Sabo and Jess pulled up the school it was a sit to see, there were strobe lights, purple, blue and white that reached the sky. Jess smiled "Wow…"

"Yeah looks nice from the outside." Sabo found a spot, he got out of the car and walked over to Jess's side opening the door for her. She smiled and took his hand has he helped her out of the car closing the door. They linked arms and walked to the dancing hall.

Oichi and the others arrived later but they stayed outside for a while waiting on Zoro and the others. Rebecca was with Coby, Luffy, and Usopp. "I thought you weren't coming tonight." Oichi says to Coby as she fixes the ribbon on Rebecca's dress. "Well I wasn't playing on coming b-but I heard it was going to be fun. Plus, Luffy wouldn't leave me alone about it." Luffy laughed as he rocked in Sanji's car. "Well I say you need something like this. I'm glad you brought Rebecca as a date." Coby blushed. "W-We are just going as friends!" Nami laughed. "Okay. Whatever you say. Zoro, Robin, Franky, and Perona pulled up. "Superrr! Can't wait to get my dance on! Ow!" Franky says getting out the car. Robin smiled. "Looks like everyone is here." Zoro yawned. "I didn't want to come to this dance in the first place." Perona smacked him on the back of the head. "No! I didn't have the pleasure of having you to myself at any of the dances back at school! You will not ruin this with your idiotic comments." Zoro growled at her. Oichi and Nami laughed as they got ready to go in.

Reaching the dancing hall there was music already playing and students were filling the hall, Tsunade was up in front taking tickets. "yes, yes tickets" she muttered. Jess and Sabo can see the outside of the hall had tree's that had purple lights on them making Jess's eyes widen "pretty…." Sabo looked around. 'Someone put a lot of effort into this. Obvious Bon Clay had a ball doing this.'

Oichi and the others walked up and Oichi was attacked by Bepo with a hug. Thankfully Law caught her before falling but Bepo ended up with a throbbing lump on his head.

Tsunade took their tickets "Enjoy the homing dance…" she muttered, Jess raised her eyebrow 'I wonder whats her problem' Sabo walked in and Jess's eyes widen, the dance all was covered in purple real like tree's. On the right side was the good area where Frank was managing. On the Left side was homecoming picture booth and the bathrooms. In the way back of the hall was the stage that was getting set up for Michaels band later tonight.

"Bon clay got my vision!" she giggled. "Oh what joy…" Sabo says shivering at the mention of Bon Clay's name. Jess noticed Ace and Vivi and smiled "Let's go by Ace and Vivi" "Alright."

When Tsunade spotted Oichi she frowned. "Oichi a word please?" Oichi blinked at her. "Um…okay?" "The rest of you can go right on in." Tsunade pulled Oichi to the side. Law stood a bit away from them. "Um…is there something I can do for you Ms. Tsunade. If this is about the detention room a trashed I already fixed it." Tsunade laughed "nothing like that I have a question for you." "Okay?" "Tell me…do you know if anything is going on with your father and Dawn?" Oichi cocked her head to the side. "Um…I don't really get into my dad's personal love life." Tsunade frowned. "Put that's your father and your God mother isn't it. Shouldn't you know about their dates or something." Oichi shook her head. "I don't ask my dad about the details nor do I ask auntie. Whatever they do in their spare time is up to them." Tsunade sighed and let her go. "I see…thank you. You can go in." Oichi raised her eyebrow at her before grabbing Law's hand. "What was that about?" Oichi sighed. "I feel like I'm getting pulled into my dad's lovers spat…" Oichi clinged to Law slightly as she could feel the eyes from some of the women teachers on her.

Jess and Sabo walked over to Ace and Vivi, Jess unlatched herself from Sabo's arm and sneaked behind Ace hugging him from behind.

Ace sighed as he went back to drinking some punch. "Hello to you to." Jess giggled and let go of him "I expect a dance later tonight with my big brother." "Sabo is completely capable of dancing you around the floor." Vivi pinched his cheeks. "Just one dance okay?" Ace grabbed her hand. "Yeah, I know. No big deal. Beside I'd rather hold you more than anything." Vivi blushed making him laugh. Jess sat down with Sabo sitting next to her "Oichi should be here soon" Jess said.

"They are probably outside now. They are coming in as a group with Luffy and the others." Ace says taking a seat with Vivi.

Jess nodded and saw Hinata walked over with a blue Women's Paillette Spaghetti Strap Bateau Sheath Ball Gown. Her hair was down, Jess smiled "Wow Hinata!" She smiled as Yuki behind her with two drinks. Jess giggled "Hey cuss!" Yuki smiled "Hey there cutie pie and little cutie" he put the drinks down poking jess's tummy making her giggle.

Some of Ace's friends came over and chatted with him and Vivi. Yuki sat down next to Hinata who looks hungry.

"I'm surprised you're here…." Jess blinked at him, he smirked "Well! I couldn't leave my woman dateless can I know?" Hinata flushed and smiled. "Hey can I have some punch?" Vivi asked. Ace nodded. "Yeah. I'll get you some. Be right back."

Yuki turned his head hearing girls gasp out and smirked "Look at our Dragon" Jess blinked and turned her head and her eyes widen. River walked in with Terry, her dress was breath taking. Blue Mermaid gown feature a high neckline completely adorned with beaded stretch lace. River turned slightly and see the back of her bare back. Form-fitting silhouette with court train enhances her lovely figure. The girls were gapping her. The boys were staring at her with hearts in their eyes. Rivers hair was dutch accent braid into a messy low bun for a cute casual hairstyle.

Terry was yawning. He was wearing Black pants with a black long sleeve shirt that had the sleeves rolled up. He had a dark blue vest on and a dog tag that had his name on it. His hair was brown with red tips today. Usually he'd be excited but it was quite boring to him. He felt like he was at the ball in with the other kingdoms. "Everyone got my hopes up. I could have stayed home and ravaged my dragon…oh well…" River giggled and kissed his cheek "hush.. this is my first dance…" She pulled him over to Jess. Jess stood up "Wow River, you stunning! All the girls are glaring your way" River smiled "I know let them" they hugged. Jess looked at Terry "Looking good Terry, River is one lucky Dragon" Yuki smiled "Our little dragon has grown up to be a beautiful woman" he said looking back at Hinata "But your more beautiful" he kissed Hinata making her giggle. Terry had his hands in his pockets looking around. 'To much purple and blue no more colors?' He then shrugs. 'Well whatever as long a River enjoy herself. That's all that matters.'

Law and the others walked in. Nami was glaring at a few girls who had came up to Oichi and blamed their dress looks on her. "What was the point of you making their dress if they are gonna complain about it…" Zoro says frowning. Robin giggled. "Even at a different school it's still the same thing." Rebecca looked around in amazement. "So pretty. I wish it was a little more colorful like a rainbow! The trees are beautiful!" Oichi sighs. "Don't let it get to you. One thing you have to accept is that you can't make everyone happy. Just be happy that they are wearing your designs." Oichi smiled and nodded. "Yeah." Zoro looked around and spotted a empty table. "There is a free table." Oichi nodded. "Save us two seats. I want to go find Jess and the others." Nami hooked her arm around hers. "I'll go with you. I have to make sure those girls don't mess with you. I'll make sure to put them in their place." Oichi giggled. "Okay." They walked off with Sanji and Law following behind them. Zoro and the others went to take a seat.

Shikamaru walked over with a normal lazy tux look with Tamari wearing a Sliver Women's Sequin Strapless Sweetheart Mesh Lace up Banquet Dress "Wow Tamari, looking good" she flushed and huffed "Last time I wear a dress…" Jess chuckled "Your like a tom girl so it would feel weird to you" Tamari sat down at the table next to Jess's with Shikamaru while the table was being filled by the others. Gaara walked over and smiled at Jess "hey, look cute" Jess smiled "Thank you Gaara, where's your girlfriend?" Gaara sighed "She has to fricken work tonight, so I'm here a lone" he said sitting next to her. Jess frowned "Awww poor Gaara"  
Sabo was leaning back in his chair. Ace and Vivi were pulled away for a photo op on the dance floor. Seems like they had become pretty popular which was good. They can have all that useless drama. Gaara looked at Jess "Did you hear about Sakura…?" Jess looked at him "I know she was in a car accident... a pole went through her face" Hinata gasped she was frowning "That's horrible…."

Yeah…so horrible…" Sabo says flatly not caring about Sakura at all. Jess nodded. "She is on the list for bionic face… it think she already had the surgery"

"Finally…I found you." Oichi says walking up to them. Jess smiled and stood up "Oichi!" you look amazing!" River, Hinata and Yuki smiled. Gaara flushed and smiled "very pretty"

"Thank you. You two don't look so bad yourself." She pokes Jess tummy. Jess giggled "Hehe thank you". A girl walked over to Oichi and clinged to her arm nearly knocking her over. Law frowned at that. "Oichi! Here you are. I was looking for you!" Jess glared "Fuck off" Nami narrowed her eyes at the girl. The girl ignored them. "Come sit with us tonight! It will be fun!" Nami pulled Oichi away from her. "So you can use her to make your dresses outshine certain people. I think she will decline. Plus, she already has a place to sit." The girl frowned at Nami. "Oichiiii are you going to let that brash girl make your decisions for you? You're gonna get picked on again if people find out about that." Oichi frowned slightly. Jess glared more "Hey didn't I tell you to fuck off already?" The girl kept ignoring Jess. Nami started to fume. "Nami it's okay. Thank you for the offer but I really do have a place to sit tonight. I'm not making any more alterations to dresses unless the dress is torn or has a malfunction." Oichi says smiling. The girl frowned at her.

"Yeah so take a hike." Nami says. Jess crossed her arms "Beat it before I pour juice on you" The girl was about to say something when Terry stood up. "Oi, Oi, you wouldn't be harassing my cousin, would you?" The girl looked his way and her eyes sparked slightly. "So cute…" River growled "back off off my finace!". Terry laughed. "Off you go now." The girl, finally taking the hint walked off. Nami crossed her arms. "Jeez…so petty." Oichi smiled. "Thanks, Nami." Nami smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Told you I got your back."

Jess smiled and see's Ino rush over to Jess, she was wearing a cute sweetheart Tulle Cocktail Dress "Jess!" Jess blinked "Ino what's wrong?" everyone looked at her as Ino stood there panting "Sakura is here… with Naruto…" Jess's eyes widen "What..?!" Hinata, Gaara, Shikamaru and Tamari looked shocked and confused.

Oichi cringed at hearing Sakura's name. Ino nodded "Sakura lost her memory... of last year and half of this year… she doesn't remember you, Oichi or anyone from grand line….." Jess blinked at her "she has…?" Ino nodded.

'Well…can't say that's a bad thing. I wouldn't want to remember getting my face beat in.' Sabo says to himself. Jess looked to see Sakura walk in with Naruto, Naruto was grinning and Sakura looked cute in Sleeveless Tulle Appliques Short Evening Cocktail Gown with black flats. Her hair was cutely down, Jess can see the bionic jaw and her left side. Her eyes were the same light jade color but Jess can tell they were bionic eyes that looked like her real eyes. Naruto walked her over to them and smiled "Jess!" Jess smiled halfly at him and looked at Sakura, everyone was at the table.

Vivi and Ace were walking over and saw this. Ace frowned at the scene. 'The hell she's doing with him…' He says to himself. Naruto smiled "Sakura this is Jess… she was at our school last year…." Sakura blinked at her "oh hello" she smiled at Jess. Jess looked confused but felt weird about this. Jess smiled "Hello"

"Wellll we are gonna go take our sits before Zoro and the others give them away." Oichi says turning away from Sakura. Nami walked over, ignore the situation all together, and hugged Vivi. "Vivi you were supposed to meet us in the parking lot! You missed the pictures! You will never believe who Rebecca came with." She started to drag Vivi away. Ace frowned. "Hold the heck up! Don't drag my girlfriend off without asking me!" Ace says chasing them. Oichi sighed and looked to Jess. "See ya! Try not to push yourself to much." she says to Jess. Jess smiled "Of course" Oichi then pulled Sabo's ear. "You better keep your eye on her." Sabo rubbed his ear. "Ow…I got it. Jeez…when did you become so overprotective." Oichi pouted. "Someone has to do it." Jess pouted "I wanna picture with you!" Terry waved at Oichi. "Oichi let's take a picture!" Oichi quickly hid behind Law. "I refuse!" She says. Terry stood up pouting. "I refuse your refusal! We are taking a picture together before the night is over!" He says smiling. Oichi growled at him before taking off. "Never!" She yelled. Law sighed and shook his head and left behind her.

Jess pouted "I want my picture with Oichi" jess sat down with a huff, Yuki chuckled "awwww, cuss you will get a picture with Oichi" Hinata smiled.  
Terry rubbed his hands together and laughed. "This just got more fun. It's always a challenge to sneak a peek picture of Oichi." A slow song came on making Yuki stand up and offered his hand to Hinata who giggled taking it, Yuki guided her to the dance floor and slowed dance with her.

"I guess you want to dance huh?" Jess smiled and took his hand and he guided her to the dance floor "our first dance of this year"

Sabo nodded. "Yeah." Jess giggled. "I remembered our first one.. on Halloween…" she was flushing.

"Not one I'd rather remember…" He says. Jess was twirled softly making Jess smile and flush, she can see girls glare at her "Such petty glares at me… god does these girls have nothing better to do then gloat over the fact that your mine and we are together?" "Just ignore them. If I can I know you can."

Over at food Ace was laughing and had his hand over Coby shoulders. "I can't believe you came with Rebecca! That is awesome!" Coby blushed. "It's n-not really…" Luffy grinned as he stuffed food in his mouth. "I think it's awesome!" He says. "See if Luffy can see it then so can everyone else." Coby blushed more as he made Rebecca a plate. "We are here as friends and that's it." Ace chuckled. "Sure, and the next thing you know you two will be dating, married, and poping out royal babies." Coby nearly dropped his plate. "D-Don't say something like that. P-Plus what about you and Vivi?" "Eh? Well Vivi said she doesn't want Kids until she graduates from school. She wants to get a degree in economics and finance." Law and Zoro looked at him. "That's a big goal." Ace nodded. "Yeah. She said it's for her county so I'll just being a supporting boyfriend and help wherever I can. So no kids for us until that happens. Marriage might be a option though." He laughed. Coby looked at Law. "What about you and Oichi?" Law fixed Oichi's plates. "…I'd like to have Kids as soon as possible." Ace nearly dropped his plate. "W-What?" Zoro and Sanji blinked at him. "You heard me…even if we still are in school. I wouldn't mind Oichi having my kids. It's not like I can't support them. I want a family to call my own but if Oichi wants to wait then I'll wait." He turned to walk away with food in his hands. Ace and the others watched him go.

"I never took Law to be so manily." Ace says. He looked down to see his plates where gone. He looked around just in time to see Luffy gobble them down. He put Luffy in a choke hold. "Don't eat my food! Eat your own!"

Dawn smiled in the corner of the dance hall next to food area. She was wearing a Black Long V Neck Beaded Sequin Gatsby Maxi Evening Dress with a Black Tassel Hem. The beads were shimmering blue and purple color. Her heels were black. She stood there smiling at Jess and Sabo dancing, she can see the bump from jess's stomach 'so cute those two are' she looked away and watched the other students dance and see Oichi get dragged by Law to the dance floor and they started to slow dance. Dawn smirked taking out her Iphone and started to take pictures 'hehe memory's!'  
Terry guided river to the dance floor and twirling making her dress do an elegant twist hitting a girl in the leg "Hey watch it!"

Terry glanced at the girl. In a blink of an eye the girl had a small pin knife to her throat "be careful what you say to me girl, my lion is very protective of me"

Terry smiled as his eyes sparkled. "So cool!" River smirked at her "Where do you think Jess learned her ninja skills from" River pulled her hand back putting the pin knife in her hair as Terry twirled her gently.

"Your so cute! I just wanna eat you up right now!" Terry says. River giggled "You get turned on by anything I do, even cleaning the kitchen…. Such a horny lion." "It's your own fault for making everything you do so sexy. You can just be sitting down doing nothing and you make that even look sexy!" Terry says laughing.

Over by Jess and Sabo, Jess had her head on his shoulder slow dancing him. She felt so warm and happy.

Sabo was eyeing some guys that walked passed them. A girl glared at her as her boyfriend would stop staring at her. The girl forced a swirl from her boyfriend, it was fast making her smack into jess. Jess gasp was knocked side ways, Terry and River's eyes widen. Them being close Terry caught her before she hit the floor. River glared at the girl "Hey be careful bumping into a pregnant girl! Next time you do that I'll make you disappear!" eyes were all on them now.

Terry smiled. "Now, Now. Jess is okay so let's not get into any negatively here." Sabo grabbed Jess away from Terry. "You okay?" Sabo says looking around, over, her. He sighs out when he saw nothing was bruised. Jess frowned and nodded "Yeah im fine hun" Jess looked at the girl, River was being held back by Terry as he held her "Let me, let me gut her…" she was whispering.

"No can do babe. If I can't gut people you can't either. Let's ignore it and have fun okay." He says smiling. Jess walked up to the girl making Sabo frowned, the girl backed up and the boy gulped with a blush on his cheek. "What…?" the girl said, Jess just shook her head "what did I ever do to you… to make you be cruel to me…?" she walked away back to the table.

Nami was frowning at the scene. Oichi's back was toward the dance floor so she didn't see what happen. Vivi was keeping her attention to the conversation. "So…um…people keep asking me if Ace and I are going to have kids." Oichi looked at her. "I'm gonna be another aunty!?" Vivi blushed. "N-No! I mean I wouldn't mind having kids one day…but not right now…" Oichi nodded. "Yeah…I know Law wants to have a family on his own." Her face heated up. Nami smiled as she kept her eyes on the girl who bumped into Jess. "You plan on having kids Oichi?" "One day…Law wants some now…I have no doubt in my mind that Law could support us but I wanna do some things before I become a mother." Oichi smiled softly. "I envy Jess a lot…she has a great support system…"

Nami and the others smiled. "Meh! I think id be a kick ass mom!" Nami says smiling. "I think I'd spoil my kid a lot…" Vivi says. "I'll make mines read books." Robin says. "Make sure they have a nice education." Rebecca rubbed her cheeks. "Um…I would give mine all the love and care and make sure they can defend themselves in a fight with swords, daggers, and shields?" The girls looked at her. "I really wanna Vista your kingdom." Nami says. Oichi smiled. "I think I'd spoil my kids rotten with toys and clothes. Haha." They laughed together. Nami and Vivi were making sure Oichi's attention was directed away from the dancefloor. Jess noticed Oichi on the other side and smiled and skipped over to them and righ away wrapping her arms aroung Oichi "I wanna join in this fun, Sabo hunny can get me a drink?"  
Oichi smiled as Sabo walked away. "We were just talking about plans and what not and stop skipping dammit." Oichi says shaking her head. Nami laughed. "We were going on about being mom's one day. I'm gonna leave my kid with Oichi." "Huh!?"Jess was laughing "Haha!" Nami smiled. "You would make a great auntie! You'd make them clothes and toys and free check up from Law!" Jess smiled "True you would and Law would make an amazing uncle" Oichi pouted. "If you think about it I'm all ready gonna be a babysitter." Vivi smiled. "Your baby brother?" Oichi nodded. "Once mama get back on her feet little Zane would be with me while she's working." Robin smiled. "That would be great practice. Make sure mine is reading." "What!? Not you to Robin!?" Vivi grabbed her hands. "I want cute hats made for mine! In light blue!" She says smiling. Jess smiled "I don't even even need to ask Oichi if she needs to watch Elivra or make Elvira clothes, I have forseen it all! She's gonna be one hell of a auntie's girl!"

Jess giggled poking Oichi "Oh yes you are!"

"So Stop poking me." Oichi says pouting. Jess smiled and took the drink from Sabos hand "Thank you! Can I have a girls moment with the girls?"

Sabo frowned. "Why should I?" Jess pouted "You have me all to yourself for the rest of the night and even afterwards" the girls blushed "Let me spend time with my girls" they giggled at her "And plus" Jess pointed over to Luffy "You better go stop Luffy taking that punch bowl and chugging it down leaving everyone else drinkless"

"That's why we have extras. Ace and Coby are over there. I'm gonna go talk to Marco." He says leaving. Rebecca tapped her chin. "Oichi can you make armor?" "Armor?" Rebecca nodded. "When I have kids I want small armor for when they spar against my dad" The girls blinked at her. "Mmm…well I've made fake armor but I never tried real ones before…it could be quite exciting…wait! Are you trying to make me keep your kids to!?" Rebecca laughed. "From what everyone is saying you would be great at baby sitting." Oichi sighs out. "I give up…fine but don't get mad at me when your kids cling to me. I'll spoil them all rotten." Jess smiled and poked Rebecca "So you and Coby hey?!"

"W-We are just here as friends." Rebecca says rubbed his hands together. Her face was slightly red. Jess was smirking "When he was in charge of taking of me one day when they were all out snowboarding.. Coby helped me take a bath… I never really told anyone but we almost did it…."

"Say what…" Nami says. "Are we talking about the same Coby." Jess blushed "all I'm gonna say is that I know Coby looks at you it was the look he use to give me… he's in love" Oichi was grinning.

Rebecca looked away. "That is a such a strong word. We just started talking and decided to come as friends. Nothing more or less." She says with her redden face. Jess smirked "Huh sure" Nami smiled at her. "Don't worry. After a few dates you will see what she means." Rebecca twirled her fingers. "Um…well…I…" Vivi smiles. "Don't worry Rebecca. Coby is a great guy. Unlike some guys he won't make a move on you until your ready." Jess smiled "Yup… I think.. if we did.. and I still picked Sabo I think he would stop being friends with me…" Jess looked down with a sadden look, the girls frowned at her "I think he would have… advoid me all together… and drop our friendship…. I hurt him.. I still horrible for hurting him… I know how he felt about me… WE didn't even get a chance to finish our date…" she looked at Oichi "Someone decided to play a mean trick and inturpe it…" Oichis eyes widen "How…" Jess sighed and smiled "Ino told me" she reached out and hugged her.  
Oichi frowned. "Technically Ino wasn't even supposed to touch Sabo." Jess then spotted Kid and smiled, she let go of Oichi "Kid! Come here?"

Kid groaned. "Can I just enjoy one day without seeing your face…" Jess smiled and grabbed him. "the dance floor " she pulled him "I need to talk to you anyways, in private"

Kid rolled his eyes. "Whatever…" Jess smiled slow dancing with kid, Sabo glared was about to stomp over to her, she sighed "Talking to him about Ajisai I'm fine" Sabo sighed and sat there watching them.

"What do you want…" "So where's Ajisai?" Jess asked looking around and see's no Ajisai.

"She's at home on bed rest" Kid said to her, Jess frowned "I heard what happen… how is she?"

"She's fine…" Jess smiled softly "That's good, listen kid… How are your feelings for Ajisai…?" "I told you before. I don't have feelings for her. I made a promise to her and that's it. Nothing more or less. Are we done?" Jess sighed "One day…. You will realize how much of an idiot you truly are and why are still at each other throats? I don't want to fight with you anymore, I just done with it. For Ajisai and Alaric… I want to be friends with you… please?" she did a little cute pout with flush "Please kid no more… fighting…? I'll take you off the watch… you wont be watched anymore…"

Kid let her go frowning. "Do whatever you want. I told you before hand that I had no feelings for Ajisai and that won't change just because I was forced to be near her. I've already lost the best thing that could happen to me. Now I'm just holding a promise that I made to everyone and owe up to what I did." He turned to walk away. "I've been done with the fighting. It's gone to a petty level. Now that's I've learned to tone you out feel free to do whatever you what." Jess sighed and walked over to Sabo and sat down on his lap, he was holding her from behind "Sabo I'm fine, I jut had to ask him how Ajisai was doing"

"You could have just called her…" Sabo says mumbling. Jess snuggled against him "You were jealous of me slow dancing him?"

"Do you even have to ask." Jess giggled "Get use to it tonight, I expect a slow dance from my brothers, so they can have there first dance with their niece!"

"I'm not worried about them." Jess saw her mother walk over who snapped a picture, Jess gaps "Mama!" Dawn giggled "Memory!"

Sabo sighed mentally. 'If that keeps up I might become like Oichi.' Jess was flushing then noticed her mother was down "Mama what's wrong?" Dawn blinked at her and slightly with a soft smile "Just…. I wish I can have a dance…" Jess smirked "With Dante?" Dawn's face turned the color of her hair her heart was thumping wildly.

Sabo leans on the table. 'Good luck with that. Apparently Dante is in full force tonight. He might not even show up for school next week…wonder what he's looking for…' Dawn saw Oichi and the girls and snapped a pic of them. Jess chuckled 'your such a memort saver" Dawn smiled "yup" Dawn noticed Liffy about to pick up the fruit punch bowl "LUFFY!" he froze Dawn stompped over to him "What did I told you?!"

Ace sighed. 'Here we go.' Dawn stood there tapping her foot with her arms crossed "Luffy if you keep coming over here to hog the fruit punch bowl I will no choice to banned you from food area, think of others!" Luffy's eyes widen "B-Banned me….?!"

Ace patted his head. Dawn smiled at Coby and Ace "Watch him boys please?" she walked off.

Luffy was frowning until Ace pushed the while bowl to him. Luffy blinks at him. "Knock yourself out little bro. There are more drinks on the table and it's not like people are gonna die of thirst. Just make it quick." Luffy smiles and chugs down to the fruit bowl. He sighs out as he falls back to the floor. Ace placed the bowl down and on cue a helper student filled it back up. He handed Luffy a stack of plates. "Lets go take the plates back. You got Nami's plate." Luffy shivered. He knew better then to even touch Nami's plate. His head can be through the wall or worse. Ace and Coby laughed as they headed back to the table.

Jess and Sabo were sitting there, Jess was still on Sabos lap he wouldn't let jess up from his lap. Jess was snacking of treats and punch. Tsuande came around passing Homecoming voting papers "Here you go" she handed Jess and sabo one, Jess smiled at her "Thank you" Tsuande looked at Jess "Jess is there anything between your mom and Dante?" Jess raised her eyebrow "Uhm… why do you ask?" "Just wanted to know" Tsuande said. Jess sighed "I don't know but they are very, very close" Jess smiled taking a bite of of her cookie, Tsuande nodded to her and walked away.

"Why did she ask you that?" Sabo says. Jess shrugged "Maybe she wanted to know if Dante was taken or not?" Jess said looking at the vote paper.

Homecoming Queens:

'Oichi Yamamoto'

'Nami'

'Amy Meyers'

'Hinata Hyuga'

'Vivi Nefeltari'

'Nico Robin'

'Jessica Mikcloud'

'River Dovahkiin'

Jess groaned "I asked Not to be apart of the fucken Homecoming queen voting!"

"Let's just hope that there is enough people here who don't like us." Sabo looked at his and frowned. "No offense with that comment but it's better to not put anymore drama on you right now…" He says patting her belly softly.

Homecoming Kings:

'Trafalgar Law'

'Sanji'

'Sasuke Uchiha'

'Dustin Meyers'

'Ace Portgas'

'Michael Pond'

'Sabo'

'Terry Yamamoto'

"Just pick someone." Sabo says marking Ace and Vivi. Jess sighed and marked Oichis and Laws name. Sabo chuckled. "I can see Laws face if he wins. Priceless."

Oichi frowned looking at the sheet. "Why the hell is my name up here!?" She pouted. Nami laughed at her expression. Vivi giggled. "Looks like there was an error. Jess and Sabos name is up here." Franky was drinking some cola. "What's the big deal with that?" Zoro sighs out. "Does it even matter?" Sanji glared at him. "Stupid moss head. If you have been paying attention for the pass few weeks you would know that our lovely angel Jess has been dealing with harassment!" Zoro glared back at him. "Shut up you worthless cook! All I'm saying is, if that half the school hates her guts that would lessen her chances or winning right?" Oichi sighs as she votes. "But you still gotta consider the people from her old school and the Shinobi students…well the guys anyways…" Nami voted. "Well I'm not planning to join them in that. I'll vote for Robin…" She gives Oichi a sneaky grin. "Nami…don't you dare…" "Of course Of course…heehee…" Vivi looked over to see that Rebecca had voted for her and Ace. "M-Me!?" Rebecca smiled. "Well I was gonna vote for Oichi but she looks scary." Zoro chuckled. "Don't let that full you. She's just beating her chest. Full of hot air." Oichi hearing this threw a piece of cake at Zoro but Zoro blocked it with Luffy's face instead."

Smirking at her.

The lights dimmed and the DJ had a mic in his hand "alright Students! Give it up for yoru schools band Unforgiven!" Jess was gonna stood up when Sabo still had her down on his lap, Jess sighed and looked back at the back at the stage and cheered "Ooo! Michael! Ronnie!" most of the students cheered as curtain opened and the boys where standing there wearing a punk emo look and they started to play, it was a song from Motionlesss white 'Creatures'. Jess wiggling and singed with them. Sabo can tell Jess wanted to get up and join her friends in the dance floor and jump and down banging her head with the music.

Sabo can tell Jess wanted to get up and join her friends in the dance floor and jump and down banging her head with the music. 'Yeah…not gonna happen…' Sabo says to himself looking at the crowd.

Zoro was leaning back in his chair. "Is this what they call music these days…" Perona pinched his cheeks. "You sound like a old man and it's not like your choice is better…" Franky was up with Luffy, Usopp, Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi posing to the beats. "Ow! Yeah! Supppeerrrr!" They sliced to the left and lean to the right and put their arms together over there heads. "Suspppeeerrrrrr!" They yelled together. Oichi and the girls laughed but Oichi held her hand over her face when Robin snapped a picture of them.

River was in the back moving her hips as Tsuande came over to her and Terry handing her voting paper. River blinked at it and gasped "Terry…. We are on the here…"

Terry looked at it. "Cool! Though people barely know either one of us haha!" River looked confused "I wonder why we are on here…."

Terry looked down and saw Jess name. 'Thought she didn't want to be on the list…' He goes to mark her name. River smacked his hand before he could sign on Jess's name "No! she doesn't want be homecoming queen… she's probably pissed that her name is on it"

"Whatever you say." Terry says. River marked her name for fun and kissed Terry. "Well it doesn't matter to me who wins. I already have my queen. Heehee."

The song ended Jess clapped her hands and cheered with everyone else on the dance floor "Ooo!"

"See you enjoyed it from right here on my lap." He says laughing. Jess pouted at him as Michael smiled at everyone "Alright! Is everyone having a good night?!" the students screamed with a cheer. Michael chuckled "Our awesome princple asked me to remind you, you have half an hour to vote if you did not get a voting paper go find our 2nd vice princple Tsuande!" some students gasped and went to go find her.

Michael smiled "Are next song we are gonna sing from 'The ghost of you' from My Chemical romance" Jess's eyes widen "Oh my god! Sabo slow song! Please?!"

Sabo sighed "Its half a slow song and half a fast but" she stood up making her stood up has he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Jess giggled.

The song started off with Ronnie playing a guitar beat.

"I never said I'd lie and wait forever

If I did, we'd be together now

I can't always just forget her

But she could try

At the end of the world

Or the last thing I see

You are never coming home, never coming home

Could I? Should I?

And all the things that you never ever told me

And all the smiles that are never ever...

Ever..."

Jess smiled and moved with Sabo with the beat, she singed along with them making Sabo smile at her.

Others filed out to the dance floor. Zoro was being dragged by Perona. Nami ended up stealing Vivi from Ace and took off to the dance floor.

"Get the feeling that you're never

All alone and I remember now

At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies

She dies

At the end of the world

Or the last thing I see

You are never coming home, never coming home

Could I? Should I?

And all the things that you never ever told me

And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me

Never coming home, never coming home

Could I? Should I?

And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me

For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me"

Couples danced together on the floor, Naruto and Sakura were dancing together. Sasuke was glared while dancing with Amy.

Terry was holding River like Sabo was to Jess, they were moving with the beat. 'Well it's boring but…at least I'm dancing with River.' Terry says in head. Until he saw Bepo pull Oichi to the floor. Bepo cuddled her while they dance causing her to laugh.

"If I fall

If I fall down

At the end of the world

Or the last thing I see

You are never coming home, never coming home

Never coming home, never coming home

And all the things that you never ever told me

And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me

Never coming home, never coming home

Could I? Should I?

And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me

For all the ghosts that are never gonna..."

All the students cheered and whistled at them, Jess smiled "YEAH!" Sabo clapped slightly.

Bepo hugged Oichi. "First dance of the year with Oichi!" She giggled at pat his head. Law was over at the table holding back Penguin and Shachi who had tears in their eyes. "Damn Bepo! I wanted the first dance!" Bepo suddenly got depressed. "I'm sorry." Penguin and Shachi sweat dropped. "How did he hear that from over there."

The students were screaming for more, Michael and looked over at Jess with Sabo "I wanna sing with someone special, Sabo with 7 permission, Can Jess come up here and sing with her band?" Jess's eyes widen and gasped.

"Oh boy…" Oichi says as Law got up to get some food. "You think he's going to say no?" Vivi asked. "Maybe…" Oichi looked around to some of the frowning girls. Before Sabo could even say no, students from the old school from natural were cheering her name "Jess! Jess! Jess!" Jess was blushing "Come On Sabo, please? She is still the back up singer for our band…"

"I couldn't care less…" Sabo says mumbling. Jess looked up at him and giving him hat super cute kitty face making his heart thump.

He groans. "Fine…" Jess grinned happily and hugged him tightly kissing him and rushed over to the stage. Sabo sighed out and went to take a seat. He noticed some guys happily waiting to see Jess but some of their dates glaring between them and Jess.

Walking up the steps stopped and looked to see her dress was caught on piece of metal she frowned. Michael walked over to her "Whats wrong?" Jess frowned "my dress is stuck" Michael eyes widen and went back to the stage and grabbed the mic "Oichi!"

Oichi was just about to start stuffing her face when she heard her name. "What!?" She yelled. "Jess's dress is stuck in on a piece of metal, hurry get over here" Michael said the boys gasped with blushed faces.

"Oh good grief…" Oichi put her fork down and stood up. She headed to the stage and walked to the steps where Jess was standing. Sabo was frowning walking over when Dawn placed her hand on his shoulder "Its alright calm down"

'This one of the many reasons of why I didn't want her to go up there.' Sabo says to himself. Dawn then pointed to some boys peeking over to where Jess was. "Take care of them."

Sabo sighs and walks over to the boys. Dawn was already over by her by the time Oichi rushed over "Jess hunny you alright?" Jess frowned "No! my dress… its ripping… it was grandma…. It's one of her 20s cocktail dresses…."

Oichi was looking at where her dress way stuck. Dawn frowned and looked at Michael "Michael keep playing until Jess is free" Michael and nodded went back to the stage and they played a song to keep the crowd calm.

Dawn looked and frowned as Oichi was frowning "I have to cut it…" Jess gasped. "But…" Dawn sighed "Don't worry I have extra dresses incase some girls ruined there's with punch" Jess frowned.

Oichi rubbed the fabric. "Don't worry. Did you forget I can just sow it back together. I can just fit it to where it isn't noticeable and take care of it when you go back to your seat. A easy fix. No biggie." Oichi cut her lose, Jess smiled "thanks sissy"

"I came prepared for things like this." Oichi says. Dawn smiled "Come to the changing area" Dawn guided her to the back stage through a door.

The students stood around mumbling to eat others. Some of the girls who saw what happen were smirking at the situation.

The song ended and Michael looked at Oichi who pointed to the back stage, Michael nodded "Were gonna take a break! Get drinks and something eat" Michael smiled walking to the steps, his band members followed him "Is she alright?" he asked Oichi "Just pissed off her dress is ruined" Oichi said, Michael sighed with a smile "But you can fix it!" he grinned then Sabo appeared making Michael frown, Sabo was glaring at him "Don't glare at me! I didn't know her dress was gonan get caught!"

"That is exactly why I didn't want her going up on stage! What if something worse could have happened!" Sabo says. Oichi held him in his spot. "Sabo stop it." Micahel matched his glare "Knock it off… Singing wont hurt her!" he snapped at Sabo making Oichi gasp and looked at Sabo like he was gonna punch Michael in the face Michael band members even boyfriend stood behind him ready to defend him "You need to calm down your temper, its not good for Jess or the baby. Think about that, I know your protecting her but that temper can also cause her stress try and relax and stay calm…." Oichi blinked at Michael, in away he was right.

Sabo didn't drop his gaze. Jess stepped out wearing a new dress making Sabo look at her and he flushed at her, Oichi and Michael were smiling. Stargazer Velvet Skater Dress, it was black it looked super soft velvet with all-over burn grey patterns- subtle yet so enchanting. She had her flat buckle flats matched perfectly with it, the dress was short slightly to her knee's, showing her legs and her tattoos on her feet. Dawn smiled and had the other ripped dress in her arms. "So what do you all think?" the boys smiled at her "Pretty, looks good on her, fits her perfectly. Is it a gothic dress?" Michael asked, Dawn grinned "Yup! From my own closet" she chuckled. Ronnie smirked "Mother like Daughter, I wish my parents were like you. I remember when you took all of us kids to a heavy metal concert" Oichis eyes widen "I remember that…"

"You look beautiful as always." Sabo says. Jess smiled at him "Thank you hun". "Just be more careful next time and make sure you smile when you sing. You know Robin is recording this." Jess nodded to him. Sabo turned around and headed back to his seat. Oichi sighed and shook her head. "Anyways have fun and ignore what's happening in the crowd. I'll fix your dress as good as new tomorrow if you wanna keep that dress on." Jess blinked "I don't know I might, its not itchy like that one…" Oichi nodded and went back to her seat. There was a plate of food that was calling her name. Dawn smiled at Jess "Go on sing!" Jess giggled, Michael grinned with his band members and they went back to the stage making the students cheer, Jess was behind them. soon as she was visble to everyone students where cheering. Jess smiled, she can see Robin recording this from the front. Jess looked at Michael "Which song should we sing?" Michael tapped his chin and grinned "Angel eyes from New years day" Jess smirked and grabbed the mic.

Drum and Gutair started off.

Jess started to sing "There's something about you,

I can not explain

I just want to know you,

I just want to know your name

It's not what you said,

Not the way you said it

I'm under your spell and I don't regret it

Take my breath,

Baby reach inside my chest,

You can have whatever's left,

Cause baby I'm possessed"

The girl students frowned as their dates moved to the beat. Some of them, not wanting to see their dates go googly eyes, started to leave. River was moving her hips with the beat and jess's singing "Go Jess!" she cheered. Yuki and Hinata were dancing along with Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and the others.

"Don't you try to hide with those angel eyes" Jess sang

Michael walked behind side her "If you let me inside, I wont hold back this time" he sang, made the girls scream.

"Such a deep disguise, the devil's right inside" Jess sang moving close to him.

"More than paralyzed, oh its the chase you like" Michael sang over her.

Robin zoomed in on them. Gaara was grinned "Yeah Duet!"

"There's a darkness,

I can feel it in your touch

I should get away, get away

I want you way too much

Take my breath,

Baby reach inside my chest,

You can have whatever's left,

Cause baby I'm possessed

"Don't you try to hide with those angel eyes" Jess sang

Michael walked behind side her "If you let me inside, I wont hold back this time" he sang, made the girls scream.

"Such a deep disguise, the devil's right inside" Jess sang moving close to him.

"More than paralyzed, oh its the 'chase you like'" Michael sang and screamed..

"I don't care how many times it takes to get through to you,

This is a force that not even God can stop,

You're fucking mine" Michael screamed.

The students where screaming and banging their heads and jumping and down.

Oichi had taken Nami says seat as she ate. Nami and Vivi were bumping hips together. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see more girls leaving dragging their depressed dates out the door.

"You have this power over me

And there's no way to fight it

I cant help but gravitate towards you,

This is a force I can't defeat

Take my breath,

Baby reach inside my chest"

"Don't you try to hide with those angel eyes" Jess sang knelling slightly singing.

"If you let me inside, I wont hold back this time" Michael sang next to her doing the same.

"Such a deep disguise, the devil's right inside" Jess rang running her fingers through her hair has Michael wrapped arm around her shoulders making Sabo frown from the table.

"More than paralyzed" Michael sang

"watch out the devil's inside" They both sang together on the last part. Jess was smiling, Michael was next to her with his arm still over her shoulder. Screams filled the room from the students. River was clapping with Terry cheering "Yeah Jess!"

Terry then looked over by the doors where students were leaving to see Dante walked in. Terry frowned slightly.

Dante watched students walked by and checked his watch. He then looked to see Jess on the stage and sighs. "That explains it." Nami and Vivi took their seats. Dante spotted them and watched as a few girls walked to Oichi frowning. "I asked you to make a dress that would keep my boyfriends eyes on me!" Oichi drunk some punch. "I made you a dress that you wanted me to wake. You pick the fabrics, style, color, and design. I just made it." She grabbed Oichi by her arm, making Nami stand up. "Then why does he keep looking at that bitch on stage!" Law grabbed the girl and pushed her away from Oichi. "Don't blame Oichi because your boyfriend can't keep it in his pants." The girls boyfriend walked over to them, still staring at Jess. He chuckled. "I'm sorry babe but she's just so freaking hot…" The girl slapped him. "If you like the bitch so much date her then!" Oichi grits her teeth as she squeezed her cup. Nami was about to slap the girl when Oichi held her hand up and shook her head.

The girl looked back at Oichi. " This is all your fault!" She reached out to grab Oichi when Dante stopped her. "There better be a pretty damn good reason on why your trying to grab my daughter." The girl frowned at him and moved away from him. "If you don't like it here no one is keeping you or forcing you here. You can leave like the others." The girl huffed and looked at the boy before storming out.

Dante sighed out and patted Oichis head. "I'm glad you controlled your anger." Oichi frowned. "Not…completely…" She looked down to see that the cup she squeezed had busted in her hand and the punch fell on her dress. She sighs. "It's a good thing half of my dress is black…"

Jess turned to Michael and he smiled at her they hugged "Rick would be proud" Jess whispered to him, Michael chuckled "Yeah I know" she let him go and Ronnie walked over to her and hugged she hugged back "Your boyfriend is glaring up here, I know Michael wants you sing other song but the looks of it, sabo wants back by him" Jess looked at sabo.

Sabo was tapping his finger on the table as he watched girls smack their boyfriends out of their trance.

Jess smiled softly at him, Michael rubbing her tummy "were gonna make her into our number one fan!" Jess was grinning "Awww! Michael!" Ronnie smirked "Yup!" Jess giggled and turned around and left the stage making students frowned Michael with the mic in his hand still "Sorry everyone, I know you wanna hear Jess sing more but her man wants her by her" a lot of studetns that went to wonderstruck booed at him, making Oichi almost choke on her from laughter. Jess reached sabo and sat on his lap and sighed with a smile as he held her from behind, the students were still booing him "Let her sing!" some students where shouting at him.

Sabo ignored them as he rolled his eyes. Jess held up her hand "Its okay everyone I need a break anyways, hungry!" Michael laughed in the mic "Alright! Everyone, gonna sing one more then its time for Homecoming crowning!" Jess sighed at her chair "I better not win…."

Michael started to play a song from Gun n' Roses. Jess smirked and moved her body to it "Welcome to the jungle!" Jess shouted, Dawn grinned from the side lines and giggled. Students were screaming and jumping up and down dancing with the song.

Dante was leaning on the wall with his hands in his pockets. Most of the girls who wanted to say something to Oichi were now to scared to go over there. Nami laughed. "This is awesome! It's like we're under your dad's protection." Oichi giggled as she cleaned her dress off. "Who do you think is gonna win the crowns?" Vivi says. "Who cares. I wish they hurry up though." Ace says. Oichi looked up to Dante. "Hey papa?" "Hmm?" "Is there….something going on with you and auntie?" The table looked to him. "Yeah some teachers kept asking Oichi is you were seeing her." Vivi said. "Mainly Tusande…" Dante sighed out. "Just ignore them." He says. Oichi shrugs. "Okay." Nami pouted. "That's all we get?" "That's all we get." Nami huffed out and crossed her arms.

Jess got up from Sabo's lap "Lets get a picture from the booth"

"Do we have to?" Jess giggled and dragged him over to the booth.

"…I guess so…" Reaching the booth the photography teacher smiled at them "Hello Jess and Sabo, here to get your pic taken?" Jess giggled "Yeah!" "well then, go on them" Jess dragged Sabo over to Purple drape theme.

'And more purple….' Sabo says to himself. Jess smiled has he wrapped his arms around her waist resting his hands on her tummy. The Teacher smiled and took the camera "Good poses, know smile" Jess and Sabo smiled as he took the picture "good one! Another?" Jess smiled "Yeah" Jess tilted her head looking up at him, Sabo smirked and leaned down giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. She melted and kissed him back, the teacher smiled and snapped the picture "so cute, your pictures will be ready for you on Monday" Jess giggled "Thanks teach!" Sabo and Jess walked away as the singing stopped, Dawn was walking up the stage whispering something in michaels ears and sighed "Well looks like the voting count isn't done yet so we are gonna switch over to the DJ!" Michael put the mic back and stepped away with his band following him.

The Dj grinned "lets get this dance going!" he played a good techno song. Students where dancing to the techno beat. Jess dragged Sabo over to Oichi's table and smiled. "Hey everyone"

"Don't you have your own friends to bother?" Ace says giving Luffy his food. Vivi pinched his cheek. "Don't be rude." Dante was ways down talking to Tusande. Nami was watching them. "You know they did date when the school was separated." Oichi shrugs. "Wouldn't call what they had dating…" Nami rubbed her chin. "Hmmm you know more then you want me to know…." "I know as much as this fork on my plate." Oichi says eating cake. "Oichi your eating to much sweets." Law says leaning back in his chair. Oichi pouted. "I think I deserve to eat as much cake as I want." Coby sat down next holding a plate for Rebecca as she nodded. "I agree. Sometimes it's best to not use violence to solve violence." Zoro smirks. "Says the girl who wants to make armor for her future kids." Rebecca blushed. "O-Only for their protection!" The table laughed at her blushing face. Jess pouted at them, Sabo looked at Jess and could tell it was her pregnancy hormones acting up, he shook his head slammed his hand on the table.

Ace frowned at him. "Yo! Chill your ass out!" He says catching the cups they were about to get tipped over on Luffy's plate. Sabo shook his head "I know you all in deep conversation and didn't mean not to say hi back to her but please don't make her pregnancy hormones come out where she's tearing her eyes out…" Jess was looking away looking at Dante and Tsuande and frowned then saw her mom look at them and walked away. "Asshole…" Their eyes widen at her. Before anyone can say a word to her she walked over to Dante and Tsuande.

"Obviously, she didn't care too much." Ace says looking away. Sabo frowned at him. "Don't be a ass." "Then don't bring your pregnant girlfriend over here and not expect something like this." Sabo glared at him making Ace laugh. "I'm not some simple mind Shinobi student. I'll slam your ass through this table without a second thought. So back off." Oichi sighed. "Can you two shut up! Jeez. It not a big deal just say hi to her when she gets back." Ace and Sabo huffed. "He's the one slamming his hands on the table like we owe him the time of day." "And you're the one always acting like a fucking jerk." They growled at each other before they turned away. The table sighed out and went back into their own conversation.

Reaching Dante and Tsuande, she tapped his shoulder.

Dante turned around. "What is it Jessica…" Jess smiled at him "Mr. Yamamoto… a certain principle tonight as been as been hoping getting a dance from you…." Jess said as a slow techno song came on.

Dante sighed and turned around. "We will finish this talk later." Tsuande nodded. "Alright." Jess smiled as Dante patted her head and walked off to find Dawn. Jess looked at Tsuande and smiled at her "I'm sorry… but my goal is to make him my step farther and have plenty of siblings" she turned around and walked back over to Oichi's table.

Dante had his hands in his pocket as he walked through the sea of kids dancing. He saw Dawn near the stage and walked to her. Dawn blinked "Oh dante you made it" she smiled at him. "Your daughter interrupt an important conversation of mine to tell me you wanted a dance." Dawn blushed "She did, I'm sorry about that…". He held his hand out. "I can only offer one. I don't dance." Dawn shyly smile and took his hands "One is just fine"

At Oichi's table Jess appeared back over there, she looked to see Dante guieding Dawn out to the dance floor. Students from the floor gasped and whisopered softly. Jess smirked and wrapped her arms around Oichis neck standing over her "Look at that, you can see and sense a light surrounding Dante when my mother is near him"  
Oichi shook her head. "I'm sorry I don't. That sort of light has long faded from papa. It's gonna take more than a few dates, and this dance to make me see that." Law and Sabo nodded their heads in agreement. "Maybe when he actually smiles. Not his fake half smiles but a actually smile, I'd be convinced." Sabo says. "He does smile. He just doesn't smile at you because he hardly likes you." Sabo turned his head and frowned. "Well…I don't like him either." "He knows…which is why he never smiles at you." Sabo pouted and crossed his arms.

Jess looked at Ace smirking she trolled over to him pushing his chair out making him gasp and she jumped on his lap "Ace, would you like to have dance with your niece?" Jess tapped her tummy. The girls giggled at them. Vivi was smiling.

Ace sighed and sat Jess up off of him. "First off, don't sit in my lap, pregnant or not. My lap, now and forever belongs to the bottom of my beautiful girlfriend Vivi." Vivi blushed and twirled her hair a bit. Jess frowned "I'm sorry…." Ace stood up. "Second of all, this is only a dance for my niece since your clingy ass boyfriend would say otherwise." Sabo frowned at him. Jess frowned at his rude attuided with her. "So, let's get this over with." Jess nodded softly and they can see his attuided made her down.  
Vivi sighed and smiled apologetically but she could feel something slightly a bit off about herself. Jess was guided to the dance floor and started to slow dance with her. Jess still had that 'depressed look on her face' making Sabo frown. River sat next to him "Makes you wanna punch him in face doesn't Sabo." Terry lifted her up then sat down pulling her on his lap. River giggled.

Sabo sighs. "He's always been brash so this isn't surprising…making people feel like crap…it's almost like a hobby of his…" Vivi gripped her fist slightly. "It's not like he meant to do it on purpose. Ace has always been rash with his words." River looked at Law "She did that to you would be that rude to her?" the table seem to look at him for answer.

"I would have gone about it another way." Law says. River smiled "That's what I thought, I bet 50 bucks after Jess as Elvira she's gonna kick Ace's ass" Gaara walking by he heard it and smirked "I bet on that!" Naruto smiled "Me too!"

Vivi frowned at this. "Ace doesn't mean to say what he said in a mean way!" Oichi and the others look to her. "He cares a lot about Jess and yes he has a brash tone but, at the same time he can't forgive himself for all the mean things he has said or done to her…but he never can never properly apologize because of a certain brother of his…" She looks to Sabo who blinks in surprise. "So please can we not bet on how much Jess is going to beat him up. I dislike how everyone is trying to gang up on him without knowing how he feels!" She got up and headed to the bathroom. Oichi frowned and got up and went after her.

Over by Dawn, she was smiling softly at him as he twirled her slightly to the techno song "I'm sorry about Jess… she should have waited for you to finish your conversion with Tsuande…"

"I do to. It's something I hate but it's fine for now. You look very nice in that dress." Dawn blushed "You like my dress…?"

"Of course I do." Dawn smiled at him "I love your suite, black. So much suites you" "It would be a big issue for me if it didn't since it a color I love so much."

In the bathroom Vivi was leaning on the wall looking down. "Vivi?" Vivi looked up to see Oichi. She turned her head. Oichi hugged her. "What's going on. It's rare for you to lose your cool." Vivi leans on her and sighs. "No one knows how he feels…Ace told me that he wanted to apologize on his own." "But I thought he already did that." "Yes, but that was only because I told him to. He could never do it himself because Sabo always had something to say about the way he talked. Yes, I know his words are harsh but he doesn't mean them…and…and the only reason why he said that to Jess about the lap thing is because…" She paused for a second. "Vivi?" Vivi could feel her face turning red "…I don't want anyone but me touching Ace…" She blurted out. "That's selfish isn't it…I don't like the way she always smacks him in the head for his smart mouth. Even if it's just her playing around. Just now even though I was smiling I didn't like the fact that she sat in his lap…I sound like a bad person, don't I?" Oichi giggled. "No, you sound jealous." Oichi pulled away.

"Mmm…At the mall Law brought her an outfit and out of happiness she kissed him on the lips." Vivi's eyes widen. "What?" Oichi smiled. "I knew it was only her showing her sisterly love but it still made my blood boil. So, I told her to never do it again." Vivi looked at her still slightly shocked. "A lot of people think she's perfect but Jess makes mistakes just like everyone else. One of those mistakes is failing to see how her actions may affect another person such as her sitting on Ace's lap. If she would have done it to Law I would have gotten jealous to."

Oichi placed her hands on Vivi's shoulders. "Just tell Jess about how uncomfortable it makes you feel and ask her not to do again. I'll handle Sabo and then Ace might feel more comfortable to apologize to Jess. Okay?" Vivi nodded. "You sure Jess won't get mad." "If she does. She just does. If you don't tell Jess these things she will do it again. I also think it's cute that your finally getting Jealous." Vivi blushed. "I bet that would make Ace happy haha." Vivi covered her face. "D-Don't tell him okay?" Oichi smiled. "Alright." She linked her arms. "Let's go." They headed back out to where a worried Nami was coming. "Vivi are you okay?" Vivi nodded. "Yes, sorry about that." Nami sighed. "Jeez…I never took you to be the jealous type." "W-Wha…" Nami giggled. "It's written all over your face. I bet that's why Ace was acting the way he did." She laughed at Vivi's blushing face as they walked back over to the table.

Over to Jess she was still down, Ace looked at her and frowned.

"What's wrong now." "I'm fine…" she muttered not looking at him.

"Yeah sure you are. Spill." she bite her lip and trembled and her eyes looked like she was gonna tear, and that's what happen tears started to flow from her eyes.

Ace sighs. "Your cry so there is something wrong. What is it before I have to deal with Sabo." "Why…? Why are you so harsh towards me….? I'm sorry I sat on your lap… do you still hate me…?"

"I already told you that I don't" "Then why are you acting so mean towards me…?" Jess sniffed.

"I said what I said just now because you upset Vivi." Jess frowned "I upset her?". "Just because she's smiling all happily like doesn't mean she's upset that you sat in my lap like that." Jess frowned "I'm sorry…". "Vivi's happiness comes before anyone else including yours and Oichi so if she's upset I get upset." Jess linked at him in surpise.

Ace sighs and looks over to see Oichi waving her hands. He raised a eyebrow and noticed that Terry was dragging Sabo off to the bathroom. She gave him a thumbs up making him shake his head. He groans. "After I say what I'm about to say don't give me the 'Aww big brother crap.'" Jess looked at him. "I've trying to apologize to you for a while now but Sabo would never let me do it obviously because of my mouth. I do feel terrible…more like I feel like crap… about all the things I did and said to you but what's done was done. I don't hate you. Yes, you piss me off every now and then because everyone can't handle your freaking commanding attitude like Sabo can." Jess sniffed "Then why being harsh…" "There is nothing I can do about my harshness and I'm sorry for upsetting you. I can tone it down but as for not dishing it out that won't happen. So at the end of the day I'm happy for you and my brother. I know you're going to make an awesome wife and pop out more nieces and nephews for all of us to spoil." Jess smiled at him "I'm sorry for what I did… I didn't mean to make vivi upset… I mean ive seen you naked already, nothing to see anyways" she laughed at him.  
"Ha-Ha very funny." Jess chuckled "I do care and love you Ace, but like a brother. The same with Luffy and Law, I even consider Killer like a big brother to me!" she smiled at him.

"Ha…try telling him that." "To be honest you with you, I did small a quarter of a crush on you" Jess confessed to him.

Ace raised his eyebrow at her. "Is that right...?" Jess chuckled "Shocked? Well… Sabo left me… to go on a mountain top… and you were there to look after me, giving me baths. I felt abandon by Sabo more then anything…."

Ace sighed and looked around. "I only did because I had no choice. I couldn't trust Luffy to do that." Jess sighed "Well… it got weird after awhile because I saw you as a brother… so I dropped the crush… I have always thought during the baths… Have you ever had thoughts of drowning me…?" Jess looked at him blinking..

"Well no point of lying but yeah, sometimes." Jess frowned "I see… you hated me that much you wanted to drown me..? what kind of person thinks that…?"

"Do I really need to answer that…" Jess closed her eyes as Ace held her "I'm sorry alright? Don't remind me okay…?" Jess nodded "I'm sorry"

Oichi was watching Dawn and Dante dance. All the student's eyes were on him. 'They look like they are getting close.' Oichi blinked and looked around. Law looked at her. "You okay?" "Uh…yeah…I think…" 'haha…' Oichi frowned. 'The hell…' 'Ho!? You can hear me now? Wonderful!' 'Are you one of my…' 'Yup…but don't worry. I'm chained up in my room so even while your speaking to me I can't eat you.' Oichi felt her body shiver. 'Heehee…so your body remembers…that's nice. Anyways what do you think about them.' 'About…papa and auntie?' 'Yes silly girl.' 'Mmm…I don't know. Jess says she sees some kind of light whenever papa is around auntie but I don't see anything.' 'Hahaha That witch thinks she can play match maker huh.' 'Don't call her that!' A sharp pain went through Oichi's head. "Ah…" She held her head. Law frowned. "Oichi." He rubbed her head. 'I'd be careful If I were you. Haha.' Oichi frowned as Law kept rubbing her head. 'Don't call Jess that…she's not a witch…' 'Whatever…ooo lookie…I feel a kiss coming on. It's about time for him to make a statement.' Oichi sighed. 'Joy…' She looks toward them.

Over at Dawn and Dante, the song was coming to an end as Dante dipped dawn making her flush and smiled at him.

Dante could feel the teachers eyes on him. He sighed mentally. 'I guess it's better to show then to explain." Dawn was slowly brought by him and his hands trailed to her hair gently running them in it, her heart was thumping like mad. Dante can see her leaning up to him as her lips touched his making students gasp.

Dante sighed. He hates weak kisses. If they were going to make a statement, then now was the time. He grabbed Dawn by the waist and kissed her more deeply. Making the students stop completely. The teachers gasp and a few ran out upset. Tsnuade sighed and turned her head. Oichi sighed out while the others at the table looked in shock. Jess looked and she was smirking "Wow…" River blinked at them and crossed her arms smiling. Terry, who was walking back in, saw the scene with Sabo. They were not the least bit of surprise like Oichi.

Dawn pushed back into his kiss more, hummed into the kiss opening her mouth slightly. Dante pulled her closer to him. Dawn pushed back slightly and looked to see the whole room was watching, she flushing "Alright stop the watching!" the students quickly looked away and the DJ played another techno song with more beat, Dawn was then dragged away by Dante. She blushed and smiled.

Ace had brought Jess back to the table, Jess looked at Vivi and bowed slightly "Sorry for sitting on Aces lap, I'm sorry I upset you… please forgive me?"

"U-Um w-well…" Vivi panicked slightly as she blushed. She didn't have time to prepare herself for this yet. Jess smiled and walked over to her and hugged her "I do love ace but only has a brother nothing more okay Vivi? No need to feel jealous of me"

"Okay…t-then please don't ever do it again…and no more smacking him in the back of the head…I'll be the one to punish him…" River smiled and looked over at Terry "Terry hun! Lets dance!" she stood up wiggling her hips and walking to the dance.

Terry shrugs and follows her. Jess sat down next Oichi and looked at Sabo "Babe can you get me some punch and cookies?"

"Sure…" He glanced at Ace before heading to the food table. Law was looking at Oichi with a worried expression. Jess frowned and looked at Oichi and narrowed slightly 'great…' 'Aw look at my darling. Worried about us. He's so cute. To bad the witch came over.' Oichi breathes out harshly. It felt like her head was about to be spilt opened. 'Oops…looks like we talked to much. Jeez…your mental strength is as weak as ever I see. I guess I'll be heading back to sleep. See ya.' Oichi shook slightly. Jess bite her lip its like she heard them perfectly clear. "We should head home…" Law says about to get up. "N-No…I'm okay. Sorry about that." Oichi says smiling. Her face has lost a bit of color. "Oichi." "I'm okay. Promise. Let's stay a bit longer." Law sighed and sat down. "Fine…but if your head is hurting you need to let me know…" Oichi nodded.

Jess looked at the digital clock behind the, and blinked at the time "Wow almost 10:30"

Law rubbed Oichi's head. Her color started coming back to her face. "I think when there finishing counting the votes, theres a lot of students this year" Jess smiled at Law "Law?"

"What?" "If another slow song comes on would you like to dance with me and your nice? If that's okay with Oichi…?" Jess blinked at her.

"I don't dan…" Oichi waved her hand. "It's fine…whatever…" She says a bit tired like.

Jess giggled "yay!" she hugged Oichi, Luffy looked at Jess with a pout "I wanna dance too!" Jess smiled at him "Don't worry you will get your dance too Luf Luf" he smiled brightly at her. Sabo walked back over putting her plate and punch down and tright away jess chugged her drink. Yuki walked over "Someone's thirsty" Jess smiled

"Law…something to drink…please…" Oichi says. "And some cake, cookies, chips, pineapples and strawberry's…better yet just all the fruit you can carry…" Law chuckled slightly and got up. "Okay."

Jess put down her cup and smiled "Yeah! Sabo another!"

"No need to yell…" Sabo says getting up. Just moments later Sabo came back and gave Jess the punch bowl, Jess chugged and then stopped, she hiccupped and looked at the drink and her eyes widen in panic. "Boys…. I think someone spiked the punch bowl" Oichi's eyes widen. Jess was shaking "I drank liquor… oh my god…"

A smile came to Zoro's and Ace's face as they got up to test this out. Jess sat up. "MOM! DANTE!" she screamed for them. she panicked. Yuki looked pissed. "Who fuck spiked the PUNCH BOWL?!"

"How long has it been spiked…everyone has been drinking it and Luffy…" His eyes widen. "Luffy!" Luffy wasn't at the table. "Shit…shit shit shit…" He turned around. "Coby!" "Yeah, I'll go find him." He got up with Rebecca and ran off.

Dawn came rushing out toward Jess. Dante walked calming behind her. "Whats wrong?!" Dawn looked worried Jess frowning "Someone spiked the punch bowl and I drank it!" Dawn's eyes widen in shock then a dark aura appeared around her, Yuki stood up in fear "Holy shit…." The students around them stopped and froze, Dante was licking his lips at her aura.

Oichi shook her head at him. "Papa…control yourself…" Dante rubbed her head. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you." She frowned and looked away. Dawn turned to the food area and marched right on over there.

Ace and Zoro chuckled as they towered over the bowl. Ace rubbed his hands together. "Oh boy it's our lucky day! Hurry up and pour some before…" Suddenly an aura behind them made them stop as hands gripped their shoulders and they where thrown back from the punch bowl. Dawn was glaring down at it, Frank walked over and gulped "Dawn…?" Dawn reached out and grabbed the punch bowl "Someone spiked your punch Frank" Franks eyes widen, Dawn turned walked over to the dance floor, Jess literally held on to Law and Oichi in shock and mostly afraid what she was gonna do.

Dante had taken the cup from Law and drunk some. "Yeah…spiked…no enough to be noticed though. Clever." He drowned the cup. River and Terry rushed out the dance floor over by Oichi's table. Dawn spotted her foot loudly making the DJ stop the music and the students turned and looked at Dawn, they backed up slightly. Dawn smiled "Alright who thought it was funny to spike the punch bowl to were my daughter drank some?" Jess was frowning  
Everyone looked at each other. "Come on speak up children, if you don't I have no choice to ruin such outfits by throwing this punch bowl at all you." Sabo had left to find Luffy. Zoro and Ace dragged their feet back over to the table frowning. "Aw what!? Can she at least give it to Dante! He might share with us!" Dante leans against the wall "I don't share boys." They frowned at him. "So not cool…we didn't even get to taste it fully." Dante held up a cup. "That's too bad. It was quite good if you know your liquor."

Dawn glared more at them "You all think I'm fucken joking?!" Jess gasped "Mama… language…."

Ace had gotten up and went to search for Luffy and the others. Zoro yawned. "Bummer. That would have made this dance better." Perona smacked him. "Idiot. Just shut up." "You think it's funny that my pregnant daughter drank some of your spiked punch?! Your all lucky Ajisai wasn't here, being 8 months would have been bad for her even a small amount!" Kid's eyes widen at her.

No one still said anything as they looked around confused. Dawn sighed "Very well since no one will step up I think you all deserved to get drenched" the students gasped as she stepped forward ready to throw the punch at them "Wait…!" Dawn stopped as Wire walked over to her "I did it…"

Zoro dropped his head. 'Shoot…I was waiting for her to dump it…I wouldn't have mind it.' Perona smacked him again. "Ow! What the hell! I didn't say anything that time!" "I can read your thoughts just by looking at your face." Sabo looked like he was ready to punch him in the face. Jess frowned at him 'he's one of Kids friends….' Dawn glared at him "I see, good for finally opening up on your mistake tonight" Dawn smirked at him "Come here" Jess frowned again at her.

Wire sighed and walked up to her. Dawn smiled at him "Since its your fault my pregnant daughter drank some of you spike punch" she held up the punch to him "Drink the whole thing, every last drop" the students gasped her.

"All of it…but…" Dawn raised her eyebrow at him "No? you can't handle this large punch bowl you spiked?"

Wire sighed and started to drink it. Dawn smirked. "That's it ever last drop." Dante chuckled at the scene. "What a lucky guy." Ace had Luffy by the collar of his shirt. He was eating fruit out of the bowl. "Aw what!? Wire gets to drink it! So not far!" Ace said pouting and walking off.

Dawn handed the empty punch bowl to Frank, Dawn smiled at the boy "So how do you feel?" Wire looked like he was ready to faint. Dawn smiled and looked at the DJ and smiled at him who smiled back and he played more techno music. Dawn walked over to Dante and smiled "Was that harsh of me?"

"No. In fact that was way to light. Half of the students that attended Grand Line drink from time to time." He pointed to Wire who was just fine sitting down in front of Kid. "See. He's just fine. I'm sure half of the remaining Grand Line students are so use to the taste they thought it was just regular punch. But I think you scared him enough. Wire isn't much of a talker." Dante says. Dawn sighed with a smile and kissed his cheek "expel him for a week?"

"That works." Dawn looked to see Frank had already made new punch put it was locked in a see-through case where he was the only one allowed to pour the drinks.

"Aw man…I was looking forward to that…" Ace says sitting down. "I wish Wire would have let us in. I mean he could have told us which bowl he was going to use at least. There is like three different bowls!" Zoro nodded. "Ooooo Sanji…" Ace says smiling. "After party at your place?" Sanji looked to Nami. "Let's do it at Law's and Oichi's place. Law got a rare day off work!" Law frowned. "Who told you that." Nami nudged Oichi. "So it's settled. After party at Law's and Oichi." Law sighed. "I shouldn't have taken off if I knew this was gonna happen." Oichi giggled. "Well our home is big…so it can't be helped."

Jess frowned to see Sabo march over to Kid, Jess sighed. "Wait Sabo no…." She followed him.

Sabo walked over. Killer, Kid, and Heat saw him coming and stood up. Heat stood in front of Wire. "Move!" Sabo says. "Fuck off Sabo. You think we are gonna let you do whatever you want? Think again." Sabo reached out for Heat but Kid smacked his hand away. "I'm warning you Sabo. It's obvious the situation has been taken care of." Sabo grabbed Kid by the collar. "It's taken care of!? Jess drunk some of that punch! Your friend pulled that shit!" This time Killer smacked his hand away and pushed Kid back who was close to throwing a punch himself. "Go back to your table." Killer says. He pointed to Jess behind him. "Your anger is going to affect her if you don't." Sabo turned around to see Jess. Jess was frowning at him "Sabo… stop please?"

"No! Not until I beat his face in." Jess stopped him "I'm fine though… it was only a little… a little wont harm Elvira…"

Sabo frowned and huffed out. Jess smiled at him and kissed him "go ask frank for soda instead of the punch?" Sabo nodded kissing her forehead and walked away from her.

"Next time I'll beat his face in…" Sabo says mumbling under his breath. Suddenly Wire was smacked in the face it send him to tip over with the chair. Kid, Killer and Heat gasped. Jess hovered over him "next time you spike the punch and where I drink it I will fucken gut you, your lucky Ajisai wasn't here and she didn't drink that" Jess walked away from them.

Heat frowned as he helped Wire up. "I can see why you don't like her." Kid and Killer took their seat. "That's why I told you two to stay away from her." Wire brushed himself off. "Next time just bring it in your own container or something." Kid said. Wire nodded. Heat sighed. "But really man I gotta admit, I didn't even know you spiked the punch. You're getting better at it." Wire nodded. "Sorry Kid…if Ajisai was here I would have told you…" Kid shrugs. "It's fine. She wasn't here so no biggie." "Yeah but if…" "I said it was fine. Drop it. Tell us what kind of liquor you used. We can pick some up for next week at the Apoo's club house." Kid says changing the subject. "You're going to that?" Heat asked. "No. But I know he gave me some money to pick some up." Kid says leaning back in his chair.

Jess frowned "I'm worried slightly…" she muttered sitting on Oichi lap whow as rubbing her tummy, Law was taking her vitals from his watch "Your vituals are fine, It was only a little where it wouldn't hurt her" Jess smiled "that's good, Law you didn't have to check me…." Oichi chuckled "he was worried" Law flushed.  
The music stoped and Dawn stepped on the stage and smiled "I want to apoloise for early, Wire you are expelled for a weel"  
"Meh…you had worse…" Kid says smirking. Wire nodded. Dawn smiled "Now then its for homecoming king and queen crowning!" the students clapped their hands and cheered. She had a black envelope in her hand. "Alright your king and queen are!" the students watched and as she opened them and smiled "River and Terry!" River's eyes widen and a shock look came on his face. Jess gasped at them "No way!"

Terry pouted. "What…I'm a king now…since when?" Oichi rolled her eyes. "Dummy it's for the dance!" Terry blinked. "Oh! Okay then haha! Yay! I think…that's a good thing, right?" Oichi sighed. "Just carrying River to the stage!" Terry stood up. "Aye!" He picks River up bridal style. River blushed "What you doing…", some students where whistling at them. "Haha you should get use to this. When we get married I'm carrying you like this alllllll the way to the nearest bedroom. Hahaha!" River blushed more from that, reaching the stage, Dawn smiled as Dante walked over to Terry putting the 'homecoming king' sash over him and putting the homecoming king crown on his head. Dawn stepped over to River doing the same thing and giving her purple and blue flowers. Dawn stepped away "Your homecoming king and Queen!" Jess was clapping "I was surpsied but wow! I voted for you and Law" she said to Oichi.

Oichi frowned. "The hell!? I voted for Vivi and Ace…" Everyone looked at each other. "We all voted for you and Law…" Nami says laughing nervously. Oichi pouted at them. Terry was on the stage with sparkles in his eyes as he posed. "Aw yeah! Lookie River we are King and Queen!" He laughed. "DJ play a love slow dance song so the king and queen can have here dance!" the DJ smiled and played the song. Girls were glaring at River.

Terry laughed as he started to dance with River. "Unlike Sabo I love when girls glare at you! I get to show you off way more!" He twirled her around and pulled her close. River giggled "My jealous Lion" "I love you my queen!" River flushed "I love you too my King" she kissed him.  
As soon as the song was over, other couples started to flood the floor.

Law looked at Jess and he frowned she held her head slightly

"What's wrong." Jess pouted "I'm fine…" Law reached out to her touched her forehead "a slight headache… properly from chugging that drink…" Jess frowned at him "Go home and get some rest now." Law ordered.

"Up! Doctor's orders." Oichi says. Jess sighed and stood up as Sabo walked over to Jess with a soda, Jess smiled at him "take me home, I'm tired"

"Thought you would never ask." Jess looked back to Oichi "See you all at school on Monday, Bye Oichi and Law. I hope the next dance I get to have a dance with law and Luffy" Jess smiled as Sabo linked arms with her and they left.

A few days later River was coming home with some bags in her hands. She and Terry were out shopping when suddenly he said he had something to do. His usual happy face was filled with worry all day, no matter how hard he tried to mask it. She sighed as she worried about him. Getting to her door she stopped as she saw a young boy. No younger then at least six, standing there. He had a thin dirty jacket on and two pictures in his hand. His hands were bandages sloppy. River could see the blood spots on them. He had no shoes on and his feet were cut up and swollen. He had a pair of loose dirty shorts on. He stood in front of the door waiting. River blinked at him and appeared next to him "Hello there, can I help you" se smiled at him.

The boy jumped slightly in seeing her. He backs away a bit River frowned "Its okay I'm not gonna hurt you" The boy was looking down and he had the hoodie over his face. "I-I'm looking for these two people…" His voice came out soft and dry. His hands were shaking as he shows her the pictures. One of the pictures was of a young Oichi. She looked like she was at least ten. She had short black hair and was smiling softly as she held a batman teddy bear. River blinked 'Oichi..?' The second picture was of Terry. He had short brown hair and was smiling brightly and holding his fist out in front of him. River looked more "Terry? You are looking for Terry?" "I've seen him come to this place a lot…where is he please…" River smiled at him "He lives here" The boy sighed and sat on the side of the door. "I'll wait for him here. T-Thank you." River shook her head "Nonesince, come on" The boy looked her way. "I don't want to trouble you…I'm use to waiting outside a door…" He pulled his knees to his chest. River shook her head "Come on, I know Terry personally"

The boy didn't move for a second but got up and followed River inside. River smiled as he followed her, she walked to elevator. She puts her bags down and opened the gates to the elevtor and pushing the up bottom, the door opened and River stepped inside "come on" she smiled at him.

The boy followed her. River smiled and pushed the floor she was on. The door closed and it moved up.

The boy made sure he stayed as far from River as possible. His face was to the floor as he held on to the pictures of Terry and Oichi tightly. River smiled as the elevtor stopped and River stepped out.  
The boy waited until she was fully out before following her. River smiled. "His place down here" River walked down the hall.

The boy kept his distance as he walked behind her. Reaching the door River pointed "This is it"

The boy gulped as he grabbed both the pictures. River chuckled taking out her keys and opening the door stepping "Terry? I'm home!"

The boys hands were slightly shaking. He wasn't sure how this would turn out. No answer. "ahh he must still be with Dante… well come on in" River smiled at him.

The boy frowned. "U-Um…I can s-stay here until he comes…" River noticed his jacket turning red on his shoulder. The bandages on his hands that were put on sloppy were slipping off showing a few scratches and bruises River was suddenly knelling by him "are you injured?" she reaches out for his shoulder.

The boy quickly moved away from her. "I'm fine…" He says quickly. River blinked. 'I don't think he likes women…' River smiled softly. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I give you my word as the dragon knight of Celtica and as Terry's fiancé, please come in?"

The boy shook slightly but nodded. River backed up as he walked in River smiled and closed the door "come on let me take a look of your shoulder?"

The boy clench his shoulder. The blood started to soak into his bandages a bit. He started to unzip his hoodie but the more he did it the more he started to shake. "I…It doesn't hurt…it just feels weird…" He says softly.

River stood up and walked over to the bathroom.

The boy touched his back and looked at the blood on his fingers. He wasn't lying. It didn't hurt for some reason. He could hear the water running and River walked out "Come here please? Lets get you clean up okay?"

Ty frowned and took small steps to the bathroom. River smiled and watched him inch his way to the bathroom. River walked in behind him as he was fully in, the water was running. River stepped to the cabinet and taking out a green bar placing it on the soap holder in the bathtub.

The boy looked at the water as the dirt and blood started to wash off. He blinked as he dipped his hand in the bathtub. He watched in amazement as the dirt washed away. River looked at him and smiled "I'm gonna leave you be and let you take a bath, use the green bar its medical soup" River stepped and closed the door behind her.

The boy looked at the soap. He rubbed his hands together before deciding to touch the soap. First, he poked it. Then he sniffed it. He rubbed it and finally picked it up. It slipped through his hands and fell into the water. He filled around until he found it again. He then stopped moving completely. River walked to the window from the kitchen at the kids clothing shop "okay his 6…" she smiled and disappeared out the window. Moments later River came back through that window with a large bag of clothes and shoes. River walked over to the bathroom and knock, she opened the door "I have something for you" River closed her eyes and stepped in placing the bag on the floor "Change of clothes, the towels are in the cabinet.." River then her eyes snapp open as she felt his presense dispear, she looked at him and rushed to him "Little boy?"

The boy was still in the tub. He had his knees to his chest. He looked to her and fear filled his eyes as he clinged to himself more. River frowned 'this poor boy…' Looking closer the boy had black and brown hair and yellow eyes similar to how Terry's eyes glow. Now with a clean face he looked like a lot like Terry. His tiny body was covered in bruises and scratches. There was a scar that ran up his side. The brand mark was still a bit messy. It looked like he had taken something sharp and tried to claw it off his body. River looked away at a sicking feeling of what this boy went through, she calmed down and looked at him smiling at him 'I sense him not here but he he's here… strange indeed..' "please wash up and change okay? I'll make you something to eat…" River turned arounf and left the room.  
The boy looked down and looked at his reflection in the tub. Though it was covered in dirt he could finally see his face.

River sighs and walks to the kitchen and began to prepare some food for him while dialing Terrys number and putting him on speaker while she was setting up some food.

"Hello?" Terry answered. "Terry…. There's a little boy here looking for you and Oichi… he had a picture. of younger Oichi and you" River said softly to him.

"Wha…" "He looks a lot like you, he's….. looks horrible… his taking a bath… I think he's scared of me…. Please come here with Dante, Oichi and Danni?"

"Don't let him go anywhere. I'll be right there." He sounded like he was relived. "I love you so much River." River smiled "Alright love you too" she hanged up and then called Aurora "Yes River?" "Come over here right away… there's a little boy that needs you medical asstaince…."

Terry hit the panic button to Dante, Danni, and Oichi as he headed home.

Dante was at the school doing some paper work when he got it. He looked at his phone to see Terry's name and his location on the phone. He frowned and got up calling Terry's phone. "Terry." "River found him! P-Please come to the house!" Terry hangs up. Dante sighs out and picks up the phone to call Lucci. "…Yeah the search is off for the boy but keep looking for Nia." He grabbed his keys and jacket and left.

Danni was already out the door. She was heading over to Terry's location now fearing the most. She took deep breathes. She couldn't get upset since little Zane in her tummy would get just as stress. "Oh Nia…what have you done…what have you done…"

Terry was on the phone with Oichi. "No questions Oichi! Just can you bring Law with you? Yes, he might not want anyone else female wise to touch him. Right now, River is taking care of him until Dante and Danni get there but he was looking for you to…okay see you then."

River heard the bathroom door open and looked, Ty walked out in the clothes she bought him. They looked so cute on him no shirt just the spider man blue jeans Capris. He was barefoot. He had the bag in his hand, he was shaking slightly. River smiled "You don't have to put the shoes on, why don't you come over here and eat. I made you a sandwich and there's a some soda for you"

The boy didn't say anything. River smiled at him "I called Terry, he's on his way…" a knock made the boy jump, River blinked "It's okay…go on eat..." River walked over to the door opening, it was Aurora "I came as fast as I can, where's the boy?" River pointed "He's scared of women…. Try not to scare him…" Aurora frowned but nodded. River walked over to him Aurora "Uhm this Aurora she is a doctor, can you let her check you over?"

The boy shakes his head rapidly. Aurora relaxed herself "Its okay… I love children" she tapps her tummy "4 months myself, having twins. I promise to keep my distance…"

The boy frowned but didn't move. River sighed in relief. Aurora took one step towards him looked at him, she frowned "This boy has been abused terribly… and this brand on his shoulder is a the mark of Slavery… the dragons mark… disgusting… slavery is… and he looks so malnourished …" the door opened making River look it was Terry. "Terry" River rushed over to him hugging him, River was frowning.

"Where is he?" River poined to the kitchen "He's in the kitchen hun". Terry walked past her and walked into the kitchen where the boy was shivering in front of Aurora. The moment he spot Terry walking in his eyes widen. Tears started to swell up in his eyes. He ran passed Aurora and clinged to Terry. River blinked at this "Terry….?" Aurora looked at them.

The boy whimpered as he clunged to Terry tighter. Terry bit his lip as he pulled him away from him slightly. He dropped down to him and touched his face. He saw the bruises over his body. "Do…you know who I am?" The boy sniffed as tears started to fall down his cheeks. He shook his head no. '…He doesn't know who I am…yet he's so happy to see me…damn that woman…' Terry held his anger down as she smiled gently. "My name is Terry. I'm your big brother." River's eyes widen "brother…?" "Can you…tell me your name?" The boy shook his head. "It's okay. No one here is going to send you back. I promise. So come on. Tell me your name." Again, the boy shook his head and touched his brand. Terry frowned. "Okay. I understand." He pulled him into a gentle hug. "I'm glad your safe. I'm glad you found me little brother." The little boy berried his face in Terry's shoulder.

River frowned "Terry… I'm gonna on the roof and leave you alone with him…. I don't wanna scare him…"

Terry nodded. Aurora sighed "I have no choice to call King Jetter, since Slavery is illegal here, the moment he stepped in this country he is free…. Terry is Law gonna he here?"

"Yeah, he's on the way." Aurora nodded "I'll be on the roof with River please tell him to come to the roof with Danni and Dante…" she walked over to the window as River opened it out in the metal balcony. River stepped out and started to walk up the steps with Aurora behind her.

Moments later Dante and Danni arrived. Terry went to greet them while the boy was eating. Dante was helping Danni out her car. "Calm down. The boy is safe if he's here." Dante says. "Shut up! My freaking nephew being sold to them is not the news I wanted to here! Did you find Nia yet!?" "No. Lucci and the others are still looking…right now lets focus on the boy."

Terry was waiting outside the elevator when Danni and Dante came up. "Terry!" Terry smiled lightly. "Hey auntie…" "How is he?" Terry frowned and looked down. "…not all to good…but I guess you should see for yourself." Riding to their floor Danni asked Terry questions but Terry couldn't even answer them. "Auntie all I know is that he has been looking for me and Oichi. He didn't even know who I was…he wont tell me his name…but the moment I walked in he clunged to me and cried. River said he didn't like being close to women so I'm not sure how he would react to you or Oichi…"

They reached the floor and walked out. Terry blinked and stopped. The little boy was sitting outside the door waiting. When the boy saw Terry his face lit up slightly, until he saw Danni. His eyes grew in fear and he covered his head with his hands. he shut his eyes and started to shake. Terry rushed to him. "Hey. It's okay. She's not going to hurt you. That's our auntie." The boy had tears in his eyes as she looked up at Danni. She was rubbing her tummy. She smiled. "Hi there. My name is Danni. Can you tell us your name?" The boy clings to Terry. Danni sighs. Dante walked to him and bends down. He reaches out and gently rubs his cheek. "Looks like he is scared of women…a women must have kept him." He looked at his back. "If this doesn't get looked at it might become infected. It must have tried to claw it out. If seen in Grand Line it's a law that he would have to be taken back to the world nobles." The boy started to tear. Dante smiled lightly. "Don't worry little one. You don't have to worry about going back."

"River and Aurora are on the roof. They want you up there along with Law whenever they get here…which should be in a few seconds." Dante sighed. "More than lightly calling Jetter…" Terry frowned and held the boy tighter. Danni walked in the room and sat down. "You go on up Dante. I'll wait for Law and Oichi." Dante nodded and headed to the roof.

River and Aurora stood up there, Aurora noticed Dante walk over. Aurora looked at him "I contacted Jetter, he said Danni's nephew is safe here. He told me to remove the mark that is branded on him…. However I will have law do it"  
"I see…" Dante says as he texts Danni so she wouldn't have to get up. River laid down "I think ill bunk with Jess and Sabo tonight… I don't wanna put fear in him already…." Aurora frowned at her "I think Terry wouldn't want you too…" River frowned and looked up at the sky.

Terry watched the boy eat when he hears knocking on the door. He got up and answered it. Oichi and Law were standing there. "Is he…okay?" Terry motioned them in. "Law Aurora wants you on the roof." "I'll go up after I check the boy out." Terry nodded. Danni was still sitting. She was on the phone.

Oichi carefully walked up to the boy. Terry patted the boy on the back. "Hey this is the other person you were lookin for." The boy turned around and his eyes once more filled with fear. Oichi smiled slightly. "Hi little one. Um…my name is Oichi…I'm your big cousin." The boy shook until Terry grabbed the pictures. He frowned. "These are pictures of us when we were ten…she couldn't give him updated pictures…like she had the time to get updated pictures…" He held the picture of Oichi to him. "See that's your cousin Oichi. Here hair is longer but that's here." The boy looked at the picture and back at Oichi. Oichi smiled softly. She dropped to the floor on her knees.

"I know you're scared…but you're in a better place now. A place surrounded by your family. No one can hurt you here." The boy studied her some more. Oichi noticed the scar on his side. She looked down. She pulled up her shirt slightly. The boys eyes widen a bit. "I have scars to." Oichi says as showed the boy the scar on her sides. The boy blinked like it wasn't real. He walked up to Oichi slowly and yet on guard. As he moved Law examined his body with his eyes. 'beaten, burned, starved, that symbol…the dragons…looks like he took a something sharp…a rock maybe and tried clawing it off…it needs to be disinfected before infection can settle in…'

The boy reached out slowly. His shaking fingers touched Oichi's scars. He rubbed them as tears came to his eyes. "They…hurt you to?" He looked up at her. Oichi frowns slightly. "T-They hurt…you…" He touches his scar. "Like…me…" Tears started to flow. Oichi felt her heart break. She wanted to hold him but she didn't want to scare him. "I'm going to head up to the roof." Law told Terry.

Terry nodded as he watched the boy break down. He walked up and sat behind him. "Little brother…" The boy cried more as he bends down. His head landed on Oichi's lap. "They hurt you! Like they hurt me! No! No!" Terry rubbed his back gently. Oichi was unsure if she could touch him or not. Terry gave her a pleading look. Oichi sighed mentally as she reached down and rubbed his hair gently. The boy tensed up but between Terry rubbing his back and Oichi rubbing his hair he started to relax. Oichi and Terry sighed out as he started to calm down.

On the roof, Aurora noticed Law and frowned at him "That boy… branded by the dragons, King Jetter told me to remove the brand…"

"And how are you going to do that?" Dante asks. Aurora took her tablet out of her bag and typed something in and then showed it to Dante and Law. "Skin graphing but inside of using some skin from his own body, We will use bionic skin, just like his real skin color and it feel like real skin. No mark will be visible after that"

"Sounds easy enough." Law says. "I however will let you do it, we can take him to the underground clinic… I'll have the nurses change out into male nurses… I'll behind the glass in the observations area watching over you in one sides class where he cant see me but he will be put under so he won't feel any pain"

"Sounds good to me…one thing that peaks my interest. The brand on his back is cut deep. He tried clawing it out many times over. I could see the fresh marks. Yet he it doesn't seem like he even cares about the pain he should be going through. I think his nerves may have been damage cutting off his scene of pain. It's just something to think about when I go patch him up. Can we make this for tomorrow? Right now, he needs to get some food into him." Aurora nodded "Yeah, bring him in the morning, River make some antibiotics for his body and let Law inject him with it and put him on a Ivy he looks very and malnourished and dehydrated"

Down in the kitchen the boy up and rubbing Oichi's side. She and Terry glanced at each other. "Um…do you mind telling us your name little one?" The boy looked up at her. His cheeks where puffy from crying. "I promise you as your big cousin that no one is going to take you away. Your big brother is super strong!" The boy looked at Terry as he stood up. Terry walked over and picked up the couch with ease. The boy's eyes widen. "See very strong right!" She smiled. The boy nodded. He grabbed her shirt. "…I won't be sent back? To that place…" Oichi shook her head. "Nope. You're going to be leaving here with us from now on…" The boy looked down. "A-Are you going to hit me if I'm bad like the lady did?" Oichi frowned and reached out. He flinched slightly and shut his eyes. Oichi rubbed his cheek gently. He opened one of his eyes and looked at her. He rubbed his cheek in her hand. "No one is going to lay a hand on you. I wont forgive anyone who treats a child like that."

The boy looked down. His chest tighten. "Um…uh…T….Ty…." Oichi smiled. "Ty? What a cute name just like Terry's!" Terry dropped down and smiled. "Yupp. I'm Terry and your Ty! We match haha!" The boy frowned and hugged Oichi on her side where her scar was. "Mmm…" Terry rubbed his head. "Ty? Would you like to go home with your big cousin?" Oichi blinked at him. He was wearing a sad look on his face. "She has a big home. She has a butler who can make you any food and her boyfriend is a awesome doctor! He can make your scars go poof!" "Poof?" "Poof…and Oichi can make you new clothes and stuff animals!" The boys eyes sparked slightly. He looked up at Oichi. "…A…A lion!" Oichi and Terry blinked at him. Ty frowned. "I'm sorry…I spoke out of turn." He started to shake. "Don't punish me please! I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Oichi rubbed his back. "It's okay Ty. No one is going to punish you. I can make you a Lion." Ty had his eyes squeezed shut. Oichi looked over to Terry. He had a dark look in his eyes. It made a chill go down her spine as she held Ty closer. "T-Terry…don't….don't do anything foolish…let's take care of Ty for now and then focus on what to do later okay?" Terry growled as his fangs started to grow. "Take…Ty home with you…" He got up and headed out the door. "Terry! Terry wait!" Oichi yelled out. He turned back to Oichi and gave her a murderous glare. Danni who was on the phone felt this and turned to Terry. Her eyes widen as his aura now flaring out. Oichi shivered as Terry turned and left.

River's eyes widen and sat up "TERRY! NO!" she disappeared to get to him. Aurora looked confused.

Dante sighed. "That boy…" River appeared in front of River and held out her arms "Terry! No calm down! My lion please calm down!"

"Move!" Terry yelled out. Just the slightly yell from him made the ground underneath him crack. River frowned and her heart ached "No! Calm down!" "I said Move!" Terry yells out in anger. His eyes narrowed and turned yellow. His hair spiked out. His fangs grew thicker. His aura flared out making the air heavy. A young woman who was coming up the stairs fell to her knees unable to breathe. "Out of my way River! Now!" River shook her head I will not move!".

The woman started to shake as things started to go dark for her. Just when she was about to black out she felt air being rushed into her. She blinked and looked around. Dante was towering down on her. She blushed as she felt a warm feeling covering her. He smiles at her. "Just stay where you are. Okay." He bends down and reaches behind her neck. She shivered at his soft touch before she felt a slight pinch. She went limp and feel forward on him. Dante picked her up and laid her up against the wall.

Terry grabbed the wall. Ignoring Rivers pleads. All he could think about was Ty. Him being scared, traumatized, his mother who gave him away, the dragon scums. His nails started to grow as they dig into the wall. River steped to him "Terry please calm down, love please" Terry opened his mouth to roar with murderous intent. He would bring the whole complex down if he had to. He will get to his mother and the dragons who hurt his brother. River's eyes widen watching "Terry… please stop…"

"Terry!" Terry paused and glanced back to Dante. "I'm only going to say this once…calm down…" Terry growled. River was frowning "Terry love please…". "Do you really want to bring this place down. Did you forget who was her? Danni, Zane, Aurora, Oichi, River and your baby brother. If you unleash anymore of your aura they will die. Do you want that?" Terry grits his teeth. River stared 'maybe bring my dragon out will calm him…' Terry bit his lip making it bleed. River reached for him "Terry…?" He backed away from River shaking his head. "Breath Terry…take deep breathes…" Terry frowned. He wanted nothing more than to kill something…somebody…He looked at River but then turned to see Dante who was lighting a cigarette.

Terry growled at him and took off towards him. River's eyes widen "NO terry! Stop!" Dante let our smoke as Terry charged at him in pure rage. Dante's expression for a split second turned dark and in the spilt second Terry felt every bone in his body being broken. He fell to the floor and broke out into a sweat. His aura quickly disappeared. River's heart was aching". Dante rubbed his left eye. It had been a while since he had to do that. Terry sat up and felt his body. "You're okay. Nothing is broken." Terry looked down and rubbed his face. "Dammit …" River stepped to him and dropped it him and pulled him in a hug

Dante walked over to the woman who was still out cold. Terry cursed at himself mentally. River was tearing in his shoulder. "Terry…. I know you want nothing more to kill the dragons, I wanna kill them too for causing Jess pain last year… even when that bitch dragon slapped Jess in the face…. You need to calm down alright?"

Terry didn't say anything as he tried to calm the rage that was trying to leak out. "The next time this happens, I will have no choice but use it…." River sniffed and kissed his cheek over and over again.

Back in the room, Law had taken Ty back into the bathroom to get him properly clean. Oichi was still sitting on the floor. She held her shaking arm as she remembered Terry's eyes. The last time she had seen him like that was when he was younger and he attacked an older boy who was bullying them. Her voice reached him then but it didn't now. She looked down sadly. She couldn't blame him for being blinded by rage. She herself been down that path as well. It's so easy to let the hate and anger pour out. She sighed and got up. Danni was rubbing her belly. "You okay mama? Zane to?" She smiled and nodded. "Yes, Zane is a little stressed but we will be fine."

Dante walked in. He looked a bit tired and his left eye was closed. Oichi frowned. She did for a second feel his aura leak out. "Papa?" "Take the boy with you." "He's name is Ty. Where is Terry?" "Calming down. For now it's not safe for you or Danni to be here." Danni sighed out and got up. "I hate agreeing with you…" Dante grabbed Oichi by her arm and pulled her up. "You okay?" "I'm worried about Terry…" "River has him. He will be fine. He just need a day to calm down. He'll be back to his cheery self in no time." Oichi frowned but nodded.

River held on to him "Hold still" she said to him

Terry's eyes were to the floor. River used her super speed back into the apartment pass everyone in her speed in the bed room. Terry was dropped on the bed and she walked to the slidding door and looked at everyone lock the door when you leave" she said closing the door and locking it.

Danni headed to the door. "He's in good hands sweetie. Let's go. Come on you ass. Help me to the car." Dante rolls his eyes as she took the cigarette out his mouth. "I told you not to smoke in font of me." "Whatever…" Dante says. Ty came out with his shirt on now. He ran over to Oichi. "Terry?" Oichi smiled softly. "He will be okay. He will be at the hospital with you tomorrow. Let's go to my home for tonight okay?" Ty nodded and took her hand. She walked towards Danni and Dante but Ty stopped as he hid behind Oichi from Danni. "He's still scared of women but not Oichi…" Oichi turned to Ty and picks him up. He clings to her and shuts his eyes. "I'll call you tomorrow mama." Danni nodded as Oichi and Law left. Aurora left after them with Danni. She was explaining Ty's situation to her. Dante closed and locked the door and held after them. He picked up the phone to call Lucci.

River turned her head to him, Terry just laid there not looking at her, "Terry look at me…" River said softly.

Terry looked towards her slowly. River was slipping off her clothes, her dragon scales where showing, she took her hair out of the pony tail and she crawled to him "You have been a bad, bad, bad lion" she said in a seductive way. Terry looked away from her. "Yeah…" Terry had a sad look in his eyes as he looked at his fingernails. His nails had never grown like this before.

Crawling on his lap looking down at him "your… rage…." Terry looked at her slowly again and his eyes widen, her body was shaking as she grabbed his hand sucked on his fingers "I've never been so turned on by my life…"

"Turned…on…?" Terry asking a bit confused. River smiled showing her fangs "release your rage on me…." She reaches down with her free hand, gripping his pants and ripped them off him and his arms were suddenly wired to the bed frame, such a dominated smirk came on her face. Terry felt his face turning red. He was still confused but when River got like this there wasn't much he could do but take it.

In the morning, River was soundly asleep, Terry was awake looking at her.

'What the heck happened last night…' Terry said to himself. He was still confused on River's actions to why she got so turned on. This was a first for him. Other Oichi and Dante she was the only other person to see his full on rage mode. He blinks. 'Well other than the people I've killed but that's not the point!' River moved to her side to her side and her eyes fluttered open, seeing Terry looking at her. She smiled softly reached out "morning…. My lion" She petting his main.

"River…I'm use to you dominating me but…why were you so turned on last night?" He asked giving her a confused looked. River chuckled and snuggled into his naked body with hers "My dragon side…. Since you are my mate anything you do turns me on even your yummy rage" she hummed

"Mmm…that makes sense." "Was I too rough on you….?" River noticed a claw mark on his chest and licked it, like she was cleaning it, it made her pur like a dragon would.

Terry blushed. "No, it would take a lot more for this to be consider rough. Though having your scent and markings all over me is defiantly a turn on." River giggled and stood up "We have to get to the hosptail… your little brother is getting his surgery today…." She looked at the clock it was 6am "What time is his surgery?"  
Terry reached over for his phone to see three missed callers from Oichi. He frowned slightly. Was she worried about him…? He then noticed messages from her. The last one she sent was about Ty. 'Ty's survey is going to be at eight. He wants to see you.' Terry signed and closed his phone. "Its at eight." He sat up and ruffled his hair. It was still spiked out.

River stood up and right away started to take out clothes "Lets take a quick shower, get dressed and head there"  
"Yeah…" He yawned out bearing his fangs. River smiled "I'll be with aurora watching Law behind the glass… most likely Aurora will let Dante, you, Danni and Oichi watch as Law works on Ty…"

"Auntie doesn't like hospital she would most likely be in the waiting room." River turned to him and kissed him "after our shower I'm gonna put some healing creaming on your claw and bite marks."

"What for? I love them. I'll wear them proudly." River giggled as he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

At the hospital, Aurora was in private room with Law. Oichi and the others are on their way. Aurora took out some Bionic skin that matched Ty's skin perfectly "This is for Ty, I was looking more at the mark and noticed the mark is heavily inked into his skin…"

"An insurance for the dragons…" Law says writing something down on Ty's new file that he made last night. Aurora frowned. "We would have suck the ink out, it will be painless. My father created a devise that sucks ink from tattoos even slave marks, you would most likely have to do it two times before most of all the ink is gone then we can wheel him for skin graphing"

"Yeah. I also confirmed my theory. He doesn't feel pain but it's not his nerves like I thought. Looks like his just simply blocks out the pain. The scar on his side has been there for at least three or four years but it's been repeatedly hit on. Three or four years with the dragons must have forced him to create mental blocks for it." He closes the file.

Aurora frowned tapping her tablet "If you want we can cover that scar too"

"He wants to keep it." Law says putting his glasses on. Aurora stood up "I'm just glad he's not worse like a little girl we found… half dead… branded by the dragons…. Lost both her legs and her left arm and had a lung removed… I never seen such a thing happen to a child…" Aurora frowned more rubbing her tummy "unforgivable… I don't know how slavery can still be legal in grand line… its just disgusting…. My father is disgusted with the dragons lately and is close in going with war with them after what they did… but Jetter talked him out of it saying Dante will do the job for them"

Law looked at his watch. "There are a lot of thing in Grand Line that would disgusted you like what they actually do with those limbs and organs they take. When you grow up in Grand Line all you are forced to look the other way." He stood up. "Most learn to live with it, others try to do something about it, then there are the ones who happily join in." He put the files under his arm. "It's about time for the surgery. I need to go make sure everything is in place."

Aurora stood up "Of course, I'll be watching over you. Oichi should be here with him soon" she walked over to the door opening it stepping out.

Out in the parking lot a car pulled up and parked, Oichi hopped out helped Ty. She was wearing a panda bear sweater that nearly covered her blue shorts. Long knee high black and white strip socks and black knee high converses. She also had a beanie hat with panda ear on them. She had her glasses on today. Ty was wearing a shirt with all the avengers on it, blue jeans and black shoes. He yawned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Oichi smiled and grabbed his lion stuffy bear that she made him last night. He smiled and hooked it under his arm. Frank pulled up and parked also, he stepped out and walked over to Danni's side opening the door and helping her out.

"Haaa…I hate hospitals..." Frank smiled and guided her and the others to the door. Out of the corner of Oichi's eyes she sees Cloud walking over to the elevator also, he was wearing black skinny jeans, motionless in white Tee and black skinny jeans. He had a beanie hat on his head. He was caring something to his chest, it was covered in a blanket, she can see little legs with cute girl sandals on peeking out of the blanket.

Ty held her hand a bit tightly when he noticed Danni. Oichi smiled. "It's okay. That's your auntie and even if you can be really scary she's really nice." Ty looked down. Frank smiled and opened the elevator with his key card and helped Danni in, Cloud walked in behind him.

Unable to contain her curiosity Oichi blinked at more at him and then she poked him. Dustin blinked at Oichi and smiled Oichi mouthed to him 'what you here for?' taking a free hand he took out his phone and opened his note book app and typed in something for Oichi 'I'm here for an hearing check up…'

'hearing?' She then points to the blanket. Cloud smiled and typed again 'Cammy, I'm babysitting her. She's sleeping in her blanket cave'  
The elevator opened and Dustin was the first to stop out and walk down the hall holding his sister. Frank helped Danni out and down the hall.

Ty looked around while clinging to Oichi's arm. He squeezed his lion teddy bear. Frank walked them to the surgery area to see a male nurse, he looked and smiled. "I'm your nurse, Cole. We have been expecting you." He had the folder in his hand "Alright then Ty?"

Ty looked up at the man. Cole smiled and knelled down to him "Hello, would you like to wear a wrist band?"

Ty nodded slightly. Cole smiled taking out a wrist band with his name on it "This is your own little wrist band." He put it on his wrist, he stood up. "Let's take him to room 3" he guided them to the room.

Ty was looking at his wrist band as they followed the nurse. "You can set him up on the bed." Cole said taking out a 6 year old hospital gown. "Try and get this on him. Law will be in here in a couple of moments."

Oichi nodded and took the gown. She picked Ty up and put him on the bed. She took his shoes off first. "Okay. Let's let put our lion down so we can change okay." Ty hugged his lion. "It will be really quick. Promise." Ty nodded and handed his lion to her. She sat it down beside him. "Alrightly then. Arms up!" She put her arms in the air. Ty copied her. Oichi removed his shirt gently. Law had patched up the cuts on his back and it was covered in a bandaged.

"Can you…take your pants off for me?" Fear started to show in his eyes. "It's okay, It's okay. Let's put the gown on first." Ty held his arms up again making her giggle slightly. She put the gown on him. She then turned her back. "Just drop them on the floor when you're done. I won't peak. Promise." When she heard, the pants fall to the floor she turned slightly. "I'm turning around now." She turns to see Ty squeezing his bear. "Good job!" Oichi says picking his pants up. "High five?" He held her hand up. Ty hesitated at first but then gave her a soft high five.

Terry and River walked through the hallway, stopping at the surgery room. River stopped, Terry blinked at her "I'll be with Aurora okay?"

"Are you sure?" River smiled softly at him "I don't wanna scare him" she handed him the bag "I hope he likes this cute kitty I got him at the gift shop…" she kisses terry "I'll meet you in the observation room okay?"

"Alright." River smiled and walked away.

Oichi was in a slight daze as she watched Law check out Ty's back. He looked do focused. She's seen him a dozen times in his work clothes and glasses but for some reason it just look extra sexy on him today. "Does this hurt?" Law says dabbing on one of the deep cuts on his back. Ty shook his head. Law sighed out. 'Still no pain huh…' "Um…is…T-Terry going to be here…" He asked. Law looked back at Oichi who was still in a daze looking at him. He felt his cheeks get hot slightly. "Oichi…stop that." Oichi blinked and blushed. "S-Sorry! Um…Uh Terry should be here soon." Soon a knock on the door make Ty turn his head and Terry walked in. He smiled. "Hey there little bro." Ty smiled and saw the kitty. He blinked at it as Terry set it down. "You can get it after you wake up okay." Ty nodded. Terry walked over and ruffled his head. "I was told you your big cousin will take care of you. Even if she's an airhead." He looked back to see Oichi back in her gaze making Law blush more.

Hours later, Aurora and River sat in the operation room watching Law, he just had stepped in and was gonna start. The door to the operation room opened, Terry, Oichi and Dante walked in. River smiled "Terry.." Terry yawned as walked in. He was carrying the kitty that River had brought Ty. Oichi was frowning as she carrying his lion. Terry hasn't spoken one word to her since coming. He wouldn't even look her way. It was pissing her off. Dante was just getting off the phone with Lucci. They were still trying to find Nia. Lucci had confirmed that she was in Grand Line borders but it was possible she could have left and went to another country. Danni had given Lucci all the places Nia would go so he had been tracking her through that. He looked down to see a sleeping Ty on the operating table. Terry looked down and down. In the back of his head he didn't want to admit but what if the rest of his siblings were in the same boat as Ty. What if they are slaves or worse…

They walked on as Law and the attendance of the male nurses work on Ty. River reached out and help Terry's hand watching.

They watched Law work carefully on Ty. Terry tighten his grip on Rivers hand. Aurora smiled softly "this is being broadcast to the board of directors here and the Ceo which is Jetter himself. This is gonna be on Law's medical record. This is huge step for him"

"It's not like he needs it…" Dante says. "There are hospitals all over trying to get their hands on Law." Oichi looked down at Law. She knew better than anyone how good Law was. Even though he thinks he's not good enough he makes everything he does look so easy. Oichi looked down a bit sadly. It wouldn't be long until Law decides to take up one of those offers. He has already been accepted for overseas courses for early collage entrances. She sighs mentally. She watched his hands work so gently on Ty's body. 'I wonder if I can convince him to keep his work clothes on tonight…' She blushed slightly holding Ty's lion bear to her face.

River looked over to the door and it was open, she blinked "Why is the door open?" Aurora looked to the door "Dante close the" she stopped and looked next to Oichi at a little girl at the age 7 with a cute Lolita outfit with purpleish gretish hair and eyes, she was holding a teddy bear "Cammy? What are you doing in here?" River gasped softly.  
Oichi's eyes sparked slightly. "Who is that boy….?" She asked softly Aurora stood up "Cammy… did you sneak away from Cloud?" she nodded not taking her eyes off Ty.

Terry was looking down at Ty. "That's my little brother. His name is Ty…" Terry says sighing slightly. Oichi pouted slightly at him. 'He can talk to her but not me…jerk…' Cammy looked more at him "Why happen to him…?" Aurora sighed "something bad little cuss, I'll text cloud where you are. He must be worried about you" River shook her head and watched Law peel some of the bionic skin from the large cube of it.  
Terry frowned. 'How much longer…' He says getting impatient. Oichi was holding Ty's lion close as she did all she could to contain herself from smuggling the bundle of cuteness that was right beside her. Cammy was slightly blushing "cute…." Aurora smiled texting Cloud 'Cammy is with me, in the operation room 2' she sent it.

Oichi snapped out her will to hug Cammy and looked to Dante. "Have they found auntie yet?" Terry's eyes snapped over to him. "No. Not yet but trust and believe your mother has a way of…drawing people out when she wants to find them." Cammy sat down holding her Teddy, watching Law. Aurora got a text back 'still in appointment, watch her for me' River smiled and held Terry's hand more watch Law.

Between Law's sexiness and Cammy's cuteness Oichi wasn't sure what was going on through her head. She wanted to snuggle and cuddle Cammy. Then she wanted to be snuggled and cuddled by Law. Her heart did flips as she had a mental cuteness overload.

Couple of hours later Cammy was asleep leaning on Oichi's side, River was on Terry's lap sleeping also. Aurora smiled and Law finished up "Alright he's done." Terry tapped River thigh and nibbled on her nose to wake her up.

River wiggled her nose and her eyes fluttered "Terry….?"

"It's all over now sleepy head." Aurora stood up "Lets all go to his room, he will be staying here for the night" she picking up Cammy and stepped out the room. As Cloud walked over and smiled, Aurora smiled at him "She's such a sneaker" she mouth but said out loud as River walked over holding hands with Terry. Cloud frowned and sighed 'can you watch her…? I gotta skype Zach… its about my ears' Aurora frowned but nodded to him. Cloud smiled and wrapped Cammy in the blanket as Aurora helped. Oichi walked out. Cloud smiled at her waved and walked away.

Oichi waved back smiling. "Where is he going?" She asked. Aurora held on to Cammy "I don't know he has to talk to papa about his ears… I hope its not nothing bad…" Aurora walked with them to children's area.

They headed to the children's area (Area Dec). Law was talking to one of the nurses. "You made it look so easy…how do you do it?" Law shook his head. "It wasn't easy. I've just had more prep and study time for it. Now can you please go log the files in the system?" The nurse nodded quickly and left. Terry walked up to Law with a worried look. "Well?" Law stepped aside. "Everything went well. He's sleeping now." Terry walked into the room to see Ty was sound asleep (Room Dec). Terry went to the side of the bed and poked his cheeks. Ty turned his head and reached out for something. Oichi walked over to the other side and placed the lion in his reach. He grabbed it and snuggled his face in it. Terry smiled lightly as he rubbed Ty's head. "…so happy you found us little brother…" River walked in slowly feeling nervous… she stepped over to Terry sitting next to him holding the kitty "Terry… when he gets use to women… I wanna take him in…. we can buy a house…"

Terry frowned slightly. "If he recovers…then I guess that's fine…" River kissed his cheek and looked at the room "Cute room… gives a little kid vibe" Aurora walked in with Cammy in her arms. "Oichi I'm sorry to ask this, but I have an emergency in the ER, please watch her for me. She's asleep, just don't remove the blanket it's like her cave. She can't sleep without darkness."

"Sure. I won't be going anywhere for a while anyways." Aurora smiled and putting Cammy down on the couch and left the room quickly Frank helped in Danni.

At Jess's, Jess was in the kitchen shaking her butt to some music while cleaning the counter tops. Sabo was smirking at her as he swiped the floor, it was cleaning day.

'Well I hate cleaning but at least the view is nice.' "Your butt is getting bigger." He says chuckling. Jess smirked and wiggled her butt more "Oh? I never noticed"

"I don't see how." Jess blinked paused the music hearing knocking on the door "Hun can you go get it?"

"Sure." He says getting up to walk to the door. Sabo opening the door coming face to face with a man with brown hair and green eyes, light skin. He had a dark forest green color bandana on over his hair brown hair. He had a black v-neck tee with a Red hoodie jacket that went to his knees and black men's skinny jeans with black vans. He was holding a phone in his right hand and there was a large duffle bag next to him. He looked young to Sabo's eyes but Sabo can sense he's older than his looks appeared. He was roughly around the same height as Sabo, but at least just couple inch's taller them him.

"Uh…can I help you with something?" Sabo asked. The man blinked and smiled "Is Jessica Mikcloud live here…? I was told to find her here…"

"…and if she is? Who wants to know?" Sabo asked him eyeing him slightly, the man chuckled. "Sabo who is it?" it was Jess's voice. The man smiled softly literally pushed Sabo out of the way, not roughly or hard it wasa small gentle push.

"Jessica" the man said, Jess blinked from in the kitchen and stepped out. Her eyes widen and dropped the towel 'papa..?... no…' "Uncle… Troy…?"

Sabo sighed mentally. 'Great…another family member…' Troy smiled "My look at you cute as ever and I see a bump on.. your stomach…." He examines her more as he walked over to her. She was flushing "well… uhm Uncle Troy I'm pregnant?" he stopped in front of her, she was wearing a cute Love this Black 'And Then There Were Three' Maternity Scoop Neck Tee it was slightly baggy, she was after all only 2 months now going on her 3rd soon. She was also wearing plaid grey and purple woman boxers she was barefooted. Her hair has gotten longer to her boobs again. She had that glow that would make anyone smile around her.

Sabo had his arm crossed watching Troy carefully. Jess blinked at Sabo "Sabo can you get his bag?" Troy looked at him "so is this your boyfriend and father of the baby?" Jess nodded. Sabo grabbed his duffle bag, it was slightly heavy then he thought it was. "Sabo put it in the guest bedroom for him? You staying Uncle?" Troy smiled "I think I would like that" Jess smiled brightly "Well then sit down and I'll make you a sandwich!" Troy chuckled "Oh? I heard you have your mothers amazing cooking skills" he walked over to the counter and sat on the bar stool.

'Greaatt…Can't wait to hear his backstory about crap I don't care about.' Sabo says sarcastically as he went to the guest room.

Troy smiled at her "You have your mothers looks down to the bone" Jess smiled "I know… do you know of her…?" Troy sighed "Yes… I found out when I stopped at your grandmothers OH! I brought you something" he stood up as Jess's eyes sparkled "From one of your digs?!" she sounded excited, Troy nodded sat up and walked down the hall "Which room is the guest room?" "Down the hall! Pass the elevator!" jess shouted. Troy smiled and walked past the elevator and peeked in the guest room to see Sabo place the bag in the ground. Troy smiled and stepped "thank you"

"Sure, no problem." Sabo says walking out. Troy knelled down to his bag and opened it, he digs through it and pulled out a medium box. He knelled back up and left the room and headed for the kitchen, Sabo was already in the kitchen sitting on one of the bat stools.

"Can never have her to myself without someone showing up…" Sabo mumbled to himself. Jess shook her head "Stop that" Troy sat down and put the box down "Here you go" Jess blinked and placed the sandwich down for him "Here you go" then grabbed the box.

Sabo turns his head and pulls out his phone and pulls up color switch. Jess opened it and she gasped "Wow!" she picked up a Egypt Goddess Bast Bronze Statue "Uncle! This is amazing…" Troy smiled "I got it in one of the digs"

Sabo turned his volume down low for the game. He disliked her family 99% of the time but since this guy hasn't done anything yet there was no reason to be rude…just yet anyways… Jess smiled and put it down as Anubis jumped up and walked to the statue and rubbed it, Troy's eyes widen "An Egyptian mau..." Jess smiled "Uncle Jetter got him for me, I named Anubis" Troy smiled.

'Ah dammit…almost beat my score…" Sabo said about the game. "Anubis down off the table" Jess said to him, he perked his ears and jumped down.

Sabo sighed. 'How long was he planning on staying here anyways…' Jess blinked at him "Oh, Sabo this is my Uncle Troy, Troy Gold. He is my fathers twin brother…" Troy took a bite of his meal and smiled "Amazing! Just like Dawn's!"

Sabo frowned. "Great…" "He's an archaeologist, you can say he's like Lara Croft and Indiana Jones" she giggled. Troy smiled "I guess that's like a good explanation"

"Good for you…" Sabo says getting back to his game. A message came up on his phone. He opened it and sighed out in relief. "I need to make a call. I'll be back." He says getting up. Jess eyed him as he left the room, she frowned "I'm sorry about him…." Troy sighed softly and put down his half eaten sandwich "It's alright… He seems that he doesn't like me, I can tell by his annoyed tone, look and posture" Jess frowned more "Yeah… he doesn't like my family… the only one he likes is mama…" Troy shook his head "but I'm not a Mikcloud, I'm a gold. To be honest, I don't like yourside also. The only ones I got along with was, Yuki, Your mom and your grandmother" Jess smiled softly "I'll talk to him about this… he needs to stop this grumpy attuided towards everyone that pops in my life…"  
Troy smiled softly more at her "If he loves you he would expect your family even your fathers side…" Jess nodded then taking out her phone "Smile!" she grinned. Troy grinned and Jess took a picture of him. Jess was giggling "So sending this to Oichi!"

Troy blinked "your still friends with Oichi? Attached to the hips like always aye?" he smirked, jess flushed and pouted "shut up" she send Oichi the text 'look who showed up! my uncle troy! Dad's twin brother! P.s. Sabo is already being rude to him :(, love you!'

At the hospital Oichi sat next to A sleeping Cammy in the blanket. River was sitting next to Terry reading silently. Ty was still asleep.

Oichi was making a new stuff animals. Last night it seems he was really into an episode of Spiderman. It was a gut feeling but maybe since River got him his first actual clothes to wear with Spiderman it sort of stuck with him. She giggled. I bet if she was right it would make River happy. She looked over to Ty. He would probably be staying with her and Law for a while. Maybe when he got more use to her and open up a little she could help River connect to him.

Oichi felt her phone vibrate and looked at it and her eyes widen "Troy is back in town…" Danni blinked at her "Troy...? Jess's uncle? James twin brother?" Oichi nodded. Frank smiled softly "Looks like he's back from the dig in Egypt." Oichi texted back. 'That's awesome. I'd come see him but I'm a bit busy at the moment. Tell him I said hi and also, Sabo's attitude shouldn't be a surprise. Other than Auntie he makes it pretty clear that he doesn't like the other members of your family. P.S. after everything you have been going through lately you can't expect him to easily get along with people his doesn't know.' She puts silly faces at the end and send it back.

Jess looked as Sabo walked back in and sat back on the couch and started to play his game again, Jess shook her head as Troy finished his food. Jess smiled "So when do you go on your next dig?" Troy chuckled taking a drink of his water "Well I have been offered a job at the new school for an Articagoly class that will start next year, there's a dig sight in Celtica that is opening up for the taking, so me and my crew are gonna be taking it" Jess smiled "Ooo what you gonna be diging for?" Troy smiled "Queen Emma's tomb" Jess's eyes widen "Queen Emma?!"

Sabo wasn't focus on their conversation. He had just got added to a overnight look out job. He was now trying to figure out how to ask Oichi for another favor to watch Jess for her. Jess looked excited "Oh my god I can't believe you all found the location of Queen Emma! The great granddaughter of Regina!" Troy chuckled at her "That reminds me, your grandmother told me… that Regina woke up inside of you" Jess blinked at him and nodded "Yeah…." "I think it's cool, I wish I can dig up her tomb but digging up her tomb is forbidden" Jess nodded "Yeah…" Troy yawned "do you mind if I take a shower and do laundry?" Jess smiled "Of course" she got up "The bathroom is down the hall and so is the laundry area" Troy smiled "Thank you" he patted her head making her giggle and he walked down the hall.

Sabo was now on his tablet preparing. The job wasn't until a week or two. Jess looked at him with a glare and went to wash dishes.

Back at the hospital. Terry got up to get some air. Oichi frowned slightly and got up to go after him. "Mama. Text me when Ty wakes up." Danni sighs out. "Alright dear…" Oichi followed Terry into the waiting area. He was standing in front of a toy box. "Terry…" Oichi says. Terry didn't look at her. Oichi grabbed Terry by the collar of his shirt. "Look at me!" Terry bit his lip. "Why won't you look or talk to me!? Is this about what happened yesterday!?" Terry frowned. "…I bared my fangs at you Oichi…I feel terrible about it. I don't want you to see me as a monster and hate…" Oichi slaps him. Making him blinked. "Don't be a idiot. This is not the first time I have seen you like that. Did I run away from you then? No! I took my shoe off and beat your face in until you snapped out of it." Terry looked down sadly. "River isn't the only who cares about your happness, excitable, loveable ass…so, stop ignoring me." Terry didn't say anything to her. Oichi gripped her fist and raised her hand to slap him again but it was grabbed by Law.

"Can we please not have any violence in the hospital." Oichi frowned and pulled away from him. "How can you think after all this time that I could consider you as a monster…" She stormed off. Law sighed and looked back at Terry. "She's been worried about you all night and morning. Specially, when you didn't return her calls. I understand that you didn't mean to do whatever you did but who was it that accepted you first…" He turned around and went after Oichi. Terry sighs out and felt his cheek. It stung a bit. He drops to the floor in front on the toy box. "Stupid Terry…" Suddenly River dropped next to him and held him "Terry its okay let it all out" she pets him.

"I don't want her to see me as a monster…" Terry says lowering his head like a sad puppy. River shook her head "Don't think that, Oichi would never think you're a monster, Jess is like you. She has something inside her that Jess feared Oichi wouldn't accept but Oichi did, Oichi loves you more than anything. I love you more than anything too." She kissed his forehead.

"I love you to." Terry says nuzzling his head under her chin. River smiled "Lets go back to the room to the room okay?" Terry nodded.

Oichi was leaning up against the wall when she felt Law thump her head with a clip board. She rubbed her head and looked up to him. "You feel better?" She turned her head. "Stupid Terry." "I know your feelings are hurt but you know how sensitive he is about that. Your opinion is important to him." She sighs. "Yes…I know…" Law reaches up and rubs her cheek. Oichi smiles and grabs his hand. She looks at it. He gave her a confusing look. "I see them every day but I never really noticed how big your hands are. Look, I can fit both of my hands in one. HeeHee." Law felt his face get hot as some of the nurses giggled and chuckled at them. Oichi grabbed his hand tighter. "You make a lot of things look so easy with these hands. A lot of people put their trust in them to." She puts his hand on her cheek. "These hands make me feel safe." Law felt his heart to flips. Without warning he kisses her making the nurses glance at them. When he pulls back Oichi's face was red. "W-What was you…W-What did you…What!?" Law chuckles. "It was your fault. When you say things like that how can I not want to kiss you in such a embarrassing way." Oichi looked around to see the nurses quickly moving away giggling.

"Your terrible." Oichi says covering her face. Law grabbed her hand. "Come on. Ty might be waking up in a few." Oichi nodded and leans on him a bit. "Um…do you think you can wear your work clothes back home…glasses included…" "Huh…" "W-Well I mean you looked super sexy today. More than usual. If you do…I'll wear the nurse outfit you got me…with the bunny ears." A quick sparkle appeared in Law's eyes. "I'll think about it…"

Law and Oichi reached the room she got a text from Danni. 'Ty is coming to.' "Great timing." Oichi says opening the door. Terry was leaning over the bed as Ty opened his eyes. River hid behind the kitty. Terry smiled. "Hey there little brother." Ty rubbed his eyes and scanned the room. Oichi blocked Danni slightly and waved. "Hey there Ty!" She walked up to him. Danni pouted and crossed her arms. "I can't believe my own nephew is scared of me…I haven't even shown him why he should fear me yet." Frank rubbing her tummy "its okay…" "Can I…" She reached out to his hand. He tightens his grip around the lion but he reached out and touched Oichi's fingers just a little. She could feel him trembling. She smiles gently. "It's okay." She rubs his fingers. "You're going to be okay." Terry rubbed Ty's forehead smiling.

The blanket on the couch moved as Cammy sat up and got off the couch with the blanket on her showing only her eyes. No one noticed as she walked to the edge of the bed and peeked up to see Ty.

Ty glanced at her slightly. Frank smiled "Cammy hun why don't you go in the play room…" Cammy didn't move from her stop. River sighed 'Cammy won't listen, she only listen's to Cloud and Amy and Zach…'

Terry frowned slightly. Cammy was a kid but she was still a girl. How would Ty react. Cammy remove the blanket off her and looked more at Ty "Hello…" she walked from the side and Ty can fully see her. She was holding her teddy bear with the patch over its left eye.

Oichi felt grip her hand. He trembled. She frowned. 'He's scared of littles one to…' Cammy smiled and placed her teddy bear on the edge of the bed and stepped back. Everyone watch as the teddy bear stood up making Oichi's eyes widen.

Ty's eyes never left Cammy as his pulse started to rise slightly. The teddy bear did a wave at Ty, Frank sighed 'shit… she isn't suppose to use that ability around people….'

Oichi was in shock about what was going on but she was now more concerned with Ty. Despite the waving, Teddy bear his eyes were still on Cammy. "Ty it's okay. Don't be scared." Oichi says fully holding his hand. Ty's breathing got heavy as his eyes started looking around the room to Cammy, then River, then Danni, to Oichi, back to Cammy. He pulled away from Oichi and started to frail. "Ty!" Oichi reached out but pulled back fearing it might upset him more. Terry grabbed Ty. "Ty, calm down. It's okay." River frowned 'oh my god….' Cammy was frowning 'did I do something wrong….?' Frank took out his phone and texted dustin right away. Ty opened his mouth like he was going to scream or yell out but nothing came out.

Oichi looked at Law. "Law do something please!" Law frowned and looked at Ty. "Terry. Put your hands over his eyes." Terry looked at him in confusion. "Just do it. Now." Terry covered Ty's eyes with his hand. "Oichi grab his hand." "But what if he…" "Trust me." Law says. Oichi frowned but grabbed Ty's hand. He squeezed it as hard as he could. Terry watched tears roll down his cheek. Law walked up to him. Ty started to breath heavily but he started to calm down. Terry rubbed his head. "That's right. Calm down. No one can hurt you here." Even though his body was relaxing he was still squeezing her hand like crazy. Terry grit his teeth as he tried to calm his anger down. 'What the hell did they do to him!?' Cammy was frowning to grabbed the blanket and put it over herself grabbing her bear and sat behind the bed so he couldn't see her.

When Ty finally calmed down Terry removed his hands. He kept Ty's attention focus on him. Law gave Terry a small chewable pill that put him to sleep. He was going to give him a needle but it looked like he was scared of those also. Oichi sighed out as she rubbed his hand. "Such tiny hands…" She looked to Danni with a sad look. "Why did auntie do this…" Danni frowned. "…I…can't give you a reason…" "Because she's trash…" Danni looked at him. "Terry…I know how you feel about your mother but watch your tone." Frowned at her. "Why!? She threw me out when I was four because of what I am! We all know that she gave Ty to the dragons and for what!? So, she can go on some bogus life changing journey! Every time she shows up she bring nothing but trouble! She's nothing but a piece of…" Danni stood up pissed. "I said watch your tone!" She yelled.

Her eyes widen as she felt a sudden jolt of pain in her stomach. She sat down rubbing her tummy. "O-ow…" Frank's eyes widen "Danni!" She breaths out. "I'm okay…" She looks at Terry. "I understand how you feel about Nia…what she did was wrong…but don't…don't…disrespected her in front of me." Terry looked down. "S-Sorry auntie…I didn't mean to upset you…" Oichi looked to Danni. "Mama maybe Law should check you out." Danni smiled. "I'm fine dear. Little Zane gets moody with me sometimes when I lose my cool. You did that as well haha." Frank shook his head "No I want Law to check you" "You worry to much. I'm just peachy." Frank looked at her and then looked Law "Law do it know" no one noticed that River already sneaked out of the room, she was seating on the couch with her head down. Cammy was still in her blanket cave sniffing feeling horrible for what she did.

Danni was frowning. "I said I was fine. If something was wrong I wouldn't hesitate to tell you." Frank sighed "Danni I want law to give you an altersound now." Danni pouted and crossed her arms. "It will be quick." Law says. He was checking Ty's vitals now. "When I'm done you should go home and get some rest." Danni huffed out. "Okay…fine…"

Jess finished the dishes as she can hear the shower still running. She looked over at Sabo was still on his tablet, she frowned at him, she turned to the counter and picked up the statue and walked over to the Livingroom. She placed the statue on the coffee table, Anubis and Orca were on the big animal bed sleeping. Jess looked at Sabo "Sabo?"

"Yes…" Sabo says without looking up from his tablet. "I understand you don't like my family… but my uncle Troy isn't a Mikcloud… he is from grand line… there not nobles just normal people… Please don't be mean towards him… I haven't seen him since I was… little…."

Sabo didn't respond back to her. Jess just sighed at him shaking her head "I'm gonna call mama…" she walked away with a sadden aura around her making Sabo frown. He sighed out dropping his tablet. He got up and walked after Jess. She was in their room just about to dial the number on her phone when he grabbed it out of her hand. Jess frowned "Hey..!". He walked over and closed the door. "Listen…I'm going to be up front. I strongly dislike your family, other than Dawn, through thick and thin and nothing is ever going to change that. Specially with Jetter." Jess nodded "I know but my uncle Troy… Isn't like Jetter…" "…but that does not mean I don't accept them…" Jess looked down "It's your family. I get that. It wouldn't make sense for me to not accept them but I still don't like him. As for your…uncle here…it doesn't matter if he is a Mikcloud or not. From my understanding Frank and River aren't either but I lump them all together anyways." Jess sniffed "O-okay…". Sabo sighed out. "All I am saying is that it's hard for me to trust anyone these days when it comes to you and I'm sorry…" Jess hugged him "Okay… just please… try and get along with him… his my only uncle on my dad's and the only one left alive from my gold said of the family…. My grand parents did die when I was a baby…"  
"Alright already. I'll try but no promises…" He says sighing. Jess kissed him back too then pull back "Go on… I wanna call mama.." she took her phone back.

Sabo left and went back to the living room to finish his work. Jess watched him leave and she walked to the bed and laid down with a deep sigh.

Law had taken Danni and Frank to a different room. Even though Terry had apologized to Danni she was still upset with him so Law figured it was for the best to move them. When Ty was completely sleep, Terry went outside the room to sit with River. Ty had finally let Oichi's hand go. He was now cuddled up to the lion bear. The kitty bear River had was sitting on the chair next to the wall. Oichi was trying to finish up the Spiderman bear she was making. She sighed out. "Oh Ty…"

Cloud walked in with a frown, he looked at Oichi "oi-chi" he said making Oichi's eyes widen and look up at him.

"Hey there Cloud." He sighed and taking out his phone and typed in that spoke for him "Sorry about Cammy"

Oichi smiled. "No need to be sorry." Cloud looked at the end of the bed as Cammy was still sitting there sniffing under the blanket, he smiled softly and knelled down picking her up "Shhhhh" Cloud said softly to her, she sniffed and hiccupped while he rocked her slightly.

Oichi smiled softly as she put her needle down. She waved to get Clouds attention. He looked at her and blinked at her. She pointed at Ty. "Younger cousin. Traumatized. Scared of females. She didn't know and tried to cheer him up." Cloud frowned he placed Cammy down, she was still wrapped in the blanket he typed in "I'm sorry about your cousin, Cammy didn't do anything that shocked you all did she…?" Cammy leaned on his leg still sniffing.  
Oichi sighed. "She made a bear move by itself." Cloud's eyes widen and typed "That's her special ability… being born with black serum in her body… she has the ability to control dolls and any stuff animal"

"It was harmless. So no harm done." Cloud typed in again. "I'll take her home." Cammy shook her head under the blanket "I want a blank of paper and crayons…" she softly said, Cloud didn't hear her, Oichi waved at him and mouth 'she wants a piece of paper and crayons?' Cloud blinked at her and then looked down at Cammy under the blanket and sighed and walked out of the room as Cammy stood there under the blanket holding her teddy.

Oichi smiled at her as she returned to her little project. Cloud came back with a clip board, a blank piece of paper, and crayons. He lifted the blanket and handed them to her which made her smile and she sat down drawing. Cloud sighed and sat down next to Oichi frustrated.

Oichi giggled slightly. Ty twitched as he frowned and whimpered in his sleep. Oichi got up and sat on the bed. "Another bad dream little one…" She rubbed his hair as gently as she could. "When you wake up let's have Lucci cook some juicy hamburgers. You like them last night haha. Then I'll make you a Spiderman cookie. We will make a huge one so you can decorate it anyway you like." Ty frowned started to disappeared as he relaxed again in his sleep.

Cammy got up and handed Oichi the piece of paper, she was still in the blanket, her little arms held out "Oichi… can you give this to Ty….?"

Oichi's eyes sparkled as she resisted the urge to cuddle her. "Of course! I'm sure he will love it!" Cammy giggled under blanket and grabbed her bear, Cloud looked at her and picked her up, he waved good by to Oichi and left the room while Cammy's little hand waved bye to her from under the blanket.

Oichi waved with little hearts circling her hair. 'I wanna cuddle her so bad!' Oichi screamed in her head. She looked down at the picture and smiled. She had drew a picture with here and ty with their teddy bears. Under it she had written 'I'm sorry if I frighten you. Cammy.' Oichi giggled and placed the picture on the small table. She then grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, that was on the wall, in front of the bed. She turned to a cartoon channel that was playing Spiderman. "That should make him happy when he gets up."

Sabo was still in the room on his tablet, Troy walked in and blinked "Where's Jess?"

"Bedroom." Sabo says not looking up. Troy looked back at the door and smiled softly. He walked over to Sabo and sat next to him and looked at the TV "Thank you for being here for her"

Sabo opened his mouth to say something smart but then stopped himself. "You don't need a thank you for being here with the love of my life." He says sighing. A knock made them look at the hallway and the door opened and closed. They both heard footsteps walking to the living room. Dawn appeared out of the corner wearing a Black Scoopneck tee with dolman sleeves and lace inset detail at sides that read on the front with white lettering 'In Rock & Love We Turn' Ripped rock jeans with Calf-high textured leather boots in black. Sabo gulped feeling her aura. Troy smiled crossing his legs and had his arms over the couch "Hey Dawn" Dawn looked at him with a glared that Sabo sweat "Troy…" then her aura changed into a smoothing gentle aura "Troy…. How have you been?" Troy smiled at her with a soft look "Fine, just got back from a dig in Egypt… What about you? Other the part you rising from the dead…" Dawn sighed "I'm fine" she turned around and left the room and headed for Jess's master bedroom.

Sabo frowned. "I can never catch a break." He mumbled as he went back to his work.

Dawn opened the door softly and smiled to see Jess was asleep on the bed, she stepped in and tucked her in and kissed her cheek. Anubis came in and jumped on the bed, he right away cuddled up with Jess on the bed. Dawn smiled down at her and turned around and left the room. She walked back out in the living room "Troy watch over her, she's taking a nap" she reached Sabo reached out to him grabbing him by the ear pulling him up, Dawn had a smile on her face that him shake "Come with a walk with me Sabo, to the baby store right down the street" she pulled him with her. Troy sighed and smiled "Of course I'll watch her." Sabo sighed mentally. Though he liked Dawn more than everyone else in her family, this was starting to get annoying.

Leaving the apartments, Dawn dragged him by the ear all the way down the steps and to the outside when she let him go "Sorry about that Sabo"

"Yeah…I'm pretty much use to that…" Sabo says rubbing his ear. They walked side by side to the store "So your annoyed aye?" Dawn suddenly said "Come be truthful"

"I have no reason to lie about that. So yes. I am annoyed." "I get it, your getting annoyed by people bothering you and jess at home, get use to the fact that I'm gonna be coming over a lot to help her with her pregnancy…. And Troy too…"

"Yeah, I see that…" Sabo says. Reaching the store Dawn stepped "There is something I need to confess to you Sabo… most likely I'm gonna have a talk with Danni and see it its wise to tell Jess" Dawn looked at the baby blankets "Mhmmm whats wants a grey, purple and teal theme right?"

"Yeah." Sabo says with his hands in his pockets. Picking up a cute purple blanket "James isn't her real father"

Sabo raised his eyebrow. "Is that right…" He says. Dawn sighed "He wasn't able to produce active sperm so… we thought of articial simulation… sperm donation… but James wanted it to be someone he knew, we both knew… James picked his twin brother… Troy"

Sabo said nothing as all that process in his mind. Dawn moved over to the wallpaper section with Sabo following "Yes… Troy is her real father…" Sabo sighed out. "I'm not trying to sound rude but I don't care. However, since everyone knows how much Jess hates secrets I am more concern about how the news, depending on if you decided to tell her, is going to affect her and the baby. Her and baby's health is important to me than anything." Sabo says.

"My mother told me he tired to take custody of her after my so called death… if he did I think you would have never meet her and she would have been on all those digs with him and Darcaniea would have never been created" Dawn softly said, looking at a cute butterfly one. Sabo said nothing. The store they were in, he had already order everything and more online.

Dawn sighed "These wallpapers are ugly…"

Sabo yawned out. 'It's a good thing we have a lot of storage…' Looking around more, her eyes widen. She walked over to a huge Purple fox plushie "Sabo… purple and a fox… Jess's favorite wild animal is a fox."

"I know." Sabo says rubbing his head. Dawn smiled "Good grab it before that woman over there is ready to snatch it. Dawn moved away and went to look at the pregnancy pillows "She already has one?"

"Yes she does." Sabo says grabbing the fox before the woman could get it. "I see another can't hurt." She picked a green one. "Let's check out." Dawn walked over to the counter, the woman that was eyeing the fox frowned "I want that fox give it!" Dawn sighed. "Why don't you just order it online, like everyone else do." Sabo says pushing the fox and pillow and taking out his card. "Much cheaper and less time consuming. If you ask me." He says paying for the items.

The sun would be setting soon and Oichi was still in the room with Ty. It seemed like Terry couldn't keep his cool about Ty so River took off with him somewhere. She had finished up the Spiderman bear and had sat it on the other side of Ty. She had flipped the channel to one of her favorite shows, Criminal Minds. A male nurse came in caring a tray. He looked at Oichi and smirked slightly. "So is that your brother?" Oichi looked at the nurse. "My cousin." "Ah, I'm sorry about that." "No need to be cousin or brother I still love him." The nurse smiled at her. "I can tell you have a good heart." Oichi blinked at him. "You can?" The nurse placed the tray on the table. "Yeah. I can tell by your cuteness." "My…..cuteness….." Somewhere in Oichi's head was telling her it wasn't a good idea to egg this guy on.

"Um…thank you?" She says. The nurse walked over to her. "So you got a boyfriend?" "Yes. He's around here somewhere." The nurse smirked and reached out to touch her hair. "Your hair is so soft…I wonder how your skin feels." He reached out down to touch her cheek but Oichi backed away. "Um, shouldn't you be leaving soon?" The nurse laughed. "I'd like to spin more time with you if possible. I mean a cutie like you sitting alone. I can't have that."

Suddenly the man was grabbed and pulled away from her. "I hope you aren't trying to hit on my girlfriend…" The nurse broke out into a sweat as he glanced back to a dark looking Law. He gulped. "I was just leaving…" Law let him go and he quickly ran out the room. Law snitched his teeth as he looked to Oichi who was wearing a innocent look on her face. An angry mark popped on his head. He took the clipboard and thumped her on the head. "Ow…" Oichi pouted rubbing her head. He then pulled her cheeks. "What did I tell you about sitting here looking so damn cute and innocent! Your air headedness is like a calling card for perverts!" "I'm not air headed…at least I don't think I am." Law sighed. "I think Terry is going to stay home tonight. I'm gonna have you stay with Ty. I don't want him stuck in his nightmares again like last night. I already called Lucci. He'll be us a change of clothes." "Us?" Law nodded. "There are a few surgery's going on and I have been asked to attend. I hardly trust Lucci when you're alone with him so if something happens there is a panic button that comes straight to my pager. I'll come check on you in an hour." He walked up and kissed her forehead. He walked off and closed the door behind him. Oichi sighed out. "Am I airheaded?"

Late at night, Dawn arrived at Franks, unlocking the door with her spar key she stepped in only to here Ajisai giggle. She smiled stepping in and closing the door locking it. She walked over to the living room and peeked in to see Kid with his head on Ajisai's tummy, Kid felt a kick against his cheek.

"Fierce kicker as always." Ajisai chuckled "He likes to kick you whenever you put your face on my tummy!"

"Yeah. I see that." Ajisai noticed Dawn and smiled "Dawn!" Dawn smiled at her "Hello Ajisai, how are you feeling?" Ajisai smiled. "Good, I'm hungry though…"

"You just ate…" Kid says sighing out. "Is Danni and Frank here?" Ajisai nodded "There up in the room" Dawn smiled and went up the steps.

Ajisai blinked and rubbed her tummy "stop kicking there… Alaric your gonna make mommy wet herself…" Kid leans back on the couch.

Danni was sitting in front of a mirror with a pair of scissors sitting in front of her. She was lost in her thoughts as she started thinking about her past. Seeing Ty there with those bruises and scars made her think about a time when she lost after the news of Dawns supposed death. How much she use to drink and neglected Oichi. She looked down at her hands. How one night she raised her hand to Oichi simply because she needed something to lash out at. She bite her lip as she eyes the scissors. She then shakes her head. And breathes out.

Frank looked at her "Danni what you doing?" before Danni answered there was a knock on the door.

"Who?" Danni said in a depressed like voice. "Its Dawn" "Come in Dawn." Frank said, Dawn opened the door and stepped in closing the door behind her. She frowned at Danni, Danni looked at her and frowned. Danni mopped over to the bed and crashed on it "Troy is here…." Frank sat on the chair and flipped through his book. "We have heard"

Danni turned over on the bed still a little out of it. "Danni… should I tell her…? I already told Sabo…. He's staying over at Jess's…" Dawn sighed out. "She has the right to know. I don't think it's a good idea to tell her while she's pregnant though. Have you asked Troy about…" Danni said. She sounded so down. Frank blinked "Wait whats going on?" Dawn frowned "No… I haven't talk to him about it yet, but I will try". "Well when she found out you were alive she tried to destroy Jetter which I fully supported. So I don't know how it will go down. I can't really defend myself if she comes flying in with her raging hormones." Danni twirled her hair. Dawn nodded "I know…" "In the end you're her mother Dawn. If you think now is the best time to tell her then…now might be the best time." Dawn nodded "your right"

Danni sat up. "…hey…speaking of secrets I have one for you…" Frank eyed her, Dawn frowned "Oh..?" When I got the news of your death those years ago, I went to a bad place. I drunk every day and neglected Oichi to the point that she was almost taken away from me." She lays back down. Dawn frowned holding her chest "Danni…" Frank frowned too he knew of it. "…One night…Oichi thought it would be nice to try to back me some cookies. I wasn't feeling it so I told her to go in her room and play but my stubborn little daughter wasn't having it. Despite the fact that she didn't have a decent meal in days she started to lecture me on how disappoint you would be with me if you saw me like that." Dawn's breathing increased. Danni shivered as her voice breaks. "All I remember was the plate breaking and Oichi laying on the floor. When she looked up at me she had a red mark on her face and had tears in her eyes." Dawn's eyes widen "What?!" Frank was frowning at Danni.

"I don't remember how many times it happened. I can never remember it clearly. All I felt was a sense of release…" She curled up and rubbed her belly. "Thinking about Ty being abused brought up memories that haunt me every day and now that little Zane is close…I'm getting scared…" Dawn stood there making fists at her, she was biting her. Frank stepped to her "Danni…" Tears started to roll down Danni's face. "I don't even think Oichi remembers…" Dawn across the room with tears in her eyes, Franks eyes widen as Dawn's hand came up and down on her cheek. "You did WHAT?!"  
Frank bite her lip in anger "Dawn! She's pregnant"  
"It's fine Frank…it's not like I don't deserve it." Then dawn held her "Idiot… idiot!" Frank stood there staring at them.

Tears continued to flow down her cheeks. "I'm a terrible mother. How could I do that to my own daughter. How can I bring another child into this world knowing what I did?" "Danni I know you suffered a lot and I blame myself… if I didn't tell Jetter not to tell you and Jess and Oichi about me being in cryo sleep you wouldn't have hit Oichi… its all my fault… Danni your not a horrible mother, you are an amazing mother. True you have a such a past behind you but you're a good mother. Zane will be okay, he will be okay. Don't be a scared when he comes"

Danni pulled away from Dawn in a fit. "Don't lie to me! You sound just like Frank and my mother!" She yelled out. Frank frowned "Danni stop, my love stop" Dawn shook her "No I'm not lieing!" Danni covered her face as she cried. "Why doesn't anyone blame me. Why does every say I deserve happiness. I've done so many terrible things! Why? Why? Why?" She cried out. Dawn kissed her cheek "Danni we grew up together, don't forget I know how you really are" Frank stepped to her "Love…" There was a sharp pain in her stomach. She could feel Zane moving around a bit harshly. "Ow…stop it Zane…" She cried as she held on to her tummy. "Stop…" Her tears drop to her belly. Frank's eyes widne "Danni?!" Dawn gasped "Quickly call Law now Frank!" Frank nodded and took out his phone calling law.

Minutes later Oichi busted through the door with Law behind her. "Mama!" Danni was still in tears as she rub her tummy. Frank was helping her sit up. Oichi rushed over to Danni. "Mama!" She hugged her. Danni hugged her back crying. Law sat his bag on the bed. "Mama D. We just went over this…" Danni sniffed. "I know. I'm sorry. I've upset little Zane again." Oichi rubbed her cheek against Danni's. "Don't cry anymore mama." Oichi said sadly. Danni wiped her eyes. Oichi then put her cheek on her tummy. She could feel Zane moving. "Little brother…its okay." Danni closed her eyes as Zane started to calm down. She breathes out in relief as she fell back on Frank. Frank held her "Danni you need to calm down more" Oichi rubbed Danni's tummy. "That's it. The note you move the more you hurt mommy and worry daddy." She felt a soft pressure poke her cheek. She giggled slightly.

Oichi moved out the way for Law. He had his tablet and wand out ready. He pulled Danni's shirt up and rubbed the jelly on her tummy. Danni was holding onto Franks hand. She was feeling tired. Oichi held up the tablet for Frank and Danni to see. Law ran the wand over Danni's belly. Danni smiled lightly as she saw Zane moving a bit. Frank grinned "Look at him, such a troper" She reached out and touch the tablet. "I wonder who he will look like when he gets here." She says softly.

After making sure the baby was okay, Oichi was packing the tablet in Laws bag. Law held up a small bottle of pills. I'm putting you on bed rest for three weeks." Danni frowned. "Three!?" "I can make it four…" Danni pouted. "These pills are something I designed a few months ago. Its specially made for pregnant women. These pills are filled with vitamins to help keep you and the baby healthy. You only need to take three. One for each week." He handed Frank the bottle. "Also I'm gonna have Lucci come check on you to make sure your getting proper sleep and if that's okay with Frank. Lucci will only be here if you can't be." Frank nodded "I don't mind, I do have a job feeding the children at the school…. I hate being away from her… it will lonely with out her next to me at school pigging out on the food"

Oichi hugged Danni one more time. "Get lots of rest mama. I'll call you in the morning or evening." Danni nodded. "You get some rest to. Sorry for worrying you." Laws pager started going off. He sighs. "Rushing everywhere tonight…Time to go Oichi." Oichi nodded and waved by to Danni, Frank, and Dawn. Dawn being quiet the whole time she waved and gave a hug to Danni "I'll check up on you tomorrow, they wont miss me when I take a lunch break to visit you" she kissed danni's forehead "love you sis" Frank smiled at her.

"Yeah. Love you to." Danni says leaning on Frank. Dawn smiled and left.

Monday and its casual day for the school, Jess walked in the school with sabo wearing a Lavender Due In May Maternity Tee, Charcol colored Maternity Twill Shorts with Black, Solid, Woven, Boho, Low, Faux Leather sandles. She also had on Wet Seal Dreamcatcher Chain & Faux Suede Choker on, Seven bracelets in black, grey and purple with The Nightmare Before Christmas inspired designs.

She had her bag over her shoulder walking with him to their shared locker. Sabo himself was in black men skinny jeans, black converse and a light blue V-neck Tee. She noticed some girls smiled at her and waved making jess confused but she waved back. "Strange these girls are acting nice for some reason…"

"Just ignore them. Who knows what they could be planning." Sabo says. Reaching their locker, Sabo opened it for them. Jess smiled putting her bag in their locker taking out her Science book "Its good I can sit in science today, it's a study day. So I can sit with my group and do some work" Jess smiled.

"Lucky, you. I got a test today. Let's hurry and go." "You walking me to class?" Jess giggled as he got his stuff out and closed the locker. "Yeah. It's the natural thing to do." Jess giggled and hanged on his arm lovingly as they walked.

Oichi was leaning against the locker blushing. Law was glaring at her. "S-Stop that…I said I was sorry!" She held on to the rim of her dress. Today she was wearing a black and white panda bear sweater dress. She had on white high tops that had panda faces on them. Law was wearing and blue and white striped shirt that fit his body. It was tucked in one side of his pants and lopped over the other side. He had black lose pants on and converses. "Your sorry for what!?" he growled out. Oichi whimpered. "F-For calling out his name…i-in bed." "Is that who you think about when we are having sex!?" "N-No! I mean how could I not with what you were wearing!?" Law frowned at her. "Starting today I'm breaking you out of this obsession." He grabbed her hand and dragged her to class. "B-But!?" "No buts!" Oichi put her head down as they walked.

Reaching the classroom, Jess saw Killer helped Ajisai to her class. Ajisai was wearing the same shirt as Jess but it was blue and it was blue color, it said 'Due In November' she also wore maternity pregnancy leggings with cute goss black flats. Her tummy was huge. Jess smiled and walked over to them Sabo "Ajisai coming to school today I see" Ajisai smiled "Yeah, I needed to get out of the house for once… Kid was against… though" Jess frowned "I see, where is Kid? And why is he not helping you?" she blinked at Killer. Ajisai pouted "He's is at home sleeping…. Apparently, he worked to much last night"

"Well at least it's for a good reason…" Sabo says. Jess let go of Sabo and kissed him making students walk past blush at them "See you later"

"Same. Try not to push yourself." He says. Jess smiled and linked her arm with Ajisai "Got it from here Killer, thank you" Ajisai smiled "Thanks Killer see you later" Jess and Ajisai walked into class together Sabo and Killer can here Naruto gasp out "Wow! Ajisai! You've gotten Huge!"

"Did he really stay home because of that?" Sabo asked. "Yes." Sabo frowned. "Are you lying?" Killer looked at Sabo. "I don't owe you any answers. I gave you my response. Whether you believe it or not its up to you." He then headed off to his own classes. Sabo frowned at him before walking off.

Oichi was pouting as Zoro laughed behind her and Law. "That is to rich. Did you really say that?" "Shut up! I said I didn't mean to!" Oichi says. Getting to the class room.

Jess glared at Naruto "Naruto don't call a girl huge!" Ajisai was frowning as she sat down on the comfy chair next to Tenten.

Naruto frowned "but she's pregnant... and you are too, you are getting fat" the girls gasped at him "Naruto! You're an idiot!" Tenten yelled at him, Jess just shook her head and sat with Nami and the others.

Zoro walked in with Law and Oichi. They took their seats while Law went to his usual spot.

"I'll remember that after I have Elvira Naruto" Jess said with a smile taking out her work, Naruto eye's widen "oh man!" he bangs his head on the table, Sasuke shook his head "You have until June of freedom Naruto" Naruto ignored him making Sasuke frowned at him. Sakura rubbed Naruto's back "There, There Naruto it's okay…" Shikamaru sighed 'lame day'

Kiba was already doing his work ignoring everything.

Nami and Oichi were talking. Nami held in her laughter. "Shut up…you didn't…" Oichi nodded. Jess sighed "at least it's a study day, to get work down" the 2nd bell rang and Caesar didn't walk in making the students look around. Law stood up, putting his glasses on. Some of the girls blushed and giggled at that. "Law looks so cute with his glasses." One of them whispered. "Cute? He looks sexy!" the back tables of girls giggled out making Oichi frown. "Today Cesar won't be here for a while so instead his assistant Ms. Monet will be teaching the class. If you have any work to do or turn in now is a good time to do so." Jess right away started her work, trying to get her 4 worksheet's done.

Law sat back down and opened his medical book.

Sasuke kept looking at Naruto frowning mentally as him and Sakura worked on a worksheet together, Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at him 'the idiot is jealous…' he smirked mentally. He took his notebook and wrote something in it, he poked Sasuke who glared at him interrupting his staring, Shikamaru rolled his eyes and pushed the notebook to him. Sasuke glanced down at it 'your jealously is leaking off you like a thick fog Sasuke' Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the note and pushed it back to him Shikamaru chuckled then looked at Naruto and Sakura "Naruto what's up with you and Sakura?" he quietly asked making them both look up at him. Naruto was blinking at him "Nothing why?" Sakura nodded "I don't really have feelings for Naruto… I see him as a brother…?" Sasuke huffed looking away. Shikamaru sighed "Then why did you take her to the dance and you are close, too close" Naruto flushed "I took her because no one else wood! And I was dateless myself! Couldn't have asked MR. Grumpy asshole over here because he took Amy!" he snapped making some students look there way. Jess at another table groaned mentally and tried to ignore it.

Sasuke bite his lip in anger "Grumpy asshole?!" he glared at Naruto "you're such a loser Naruto!" eyes widen, Naruto slammed his hand on the table "I'm the loser?! Big talk for someone who cheated! On Sakura and on me! Your nothing but a cheater! I feel sorry for Amy, you'll properly cheat on her too or even worse use her like you used Jess!" eyes widen more gasping.

Oichi and Nami were tag teaming their work. This was just a long time coming in Oichi's mind. Though she would have wished this would have happen elsewhere and not in front of everyone.

Sasuke stood up "I did not use her!" that made Naruto stood up in ager also "Yes you did! You used her to relive your sexual tension because you couldn't get it up with Sakura!" Sakura's eyes widen "Wait… Jess was the one… he cheated on me with…?" Sakura looked at Jess who was ready stand up to tell them to shut up. "Wait… my memory loss is that why I can't remember …?" they looked at her nodded Sakura frowned at this. Naruto glared more at Sasuke "your nothing but a low life cheating scum Sasuke! I can see Why Jess never took your offer on dating you! You ruined it" Sasuke reached out and gripped his collar "Shut up!" Naruto laughed "Your chasing after someone that you will never have, drop it Sasuke, Jess will never see you that way she as Sabo" Sasuke saw red as he lifted his fist to punch him, Jess had enough and was about to stand up but a hand stopped her, Law's hand. He walked over to them. Jess sighs 'I need pickles…'

Law grabbed Sasuke's wrist before it reached Naruto's face. "Enough!" He said pushing them away from each other. Oichi shivered slightly at his commanding tone. Making Nami smirk at her. "If you two wanna fight do it elsewhere. I'm not in the mood for either of you today!" Sasuke glared "Stay the hell out of this Law!" Naruto was frowning looking away. "Don't not forget that your distasteful negative emotions can effect on your classmates including the ones who are pregnant!" Naruto looked at Jess "Sorry Jess" he sat down, Sasuke bite his lip and sat down with a huff.

Hinata frowned "Jess you... okay…?" Jess buries her face in her arms "I need pickles…." Mumbles in her arms.

Law separated Sasuke and Naruto, putting Sasuke in the seat near the front, and then walked over to his bag. He then digs in his bag pulling out something, he walked over to Jess and placed it in her hands. Jess lifted her head and looked at it and smiled 'a stress ball… how sweet of him…' she looked up at him "thank you" he gave her a real smile making everyone in the room eyes wide, pencils dropped from hands in shock

Oichi frowned at this and snapped her pencil in two. Law frowned back at her and went back his seat. The class room went up in whispers. "Law never smiles…" "You think something is going on between them?" "Look how mad Oichi is getting." "Think something happened?" "Should it we be surprised look who were are talking about here…" The students whispered to themselves.

Jess's hand squeezed the ball as Law went back to his spot. Jess suddenly felt jealously and looked up to see Oichi with a jealous huff on her face, this made Jess frowned "Oichi what's wrong"

"Do I even have to say it." She says frowning. Jess shook her head "For goodness sake, those girls will never have laws gaze because there not 'Oichi'" she reached out and poked her cheek.

"It aint just those girls I'm worried about either. His smiles should be only for me." She says puffing her cheeks out. Jess shook her "In one ear and out the other, didn't care for I fricken said…. Silly stubborn sister of hell"

Oichi didn't drop her frowned as she bared her new pencil into her paper. Jess looked around and some girls were eyeing law, she squeezed her stress ball, Jess looked at Law "Law?"

"What." He says not looking up from his book. "Do you love Oichi?" Jess asked him

"Yes." He says without hesitation, flipping a page. Jess giggled. "with every inch in your body and soul?"

"Yes." He says again without hesitation, as he picks up a pencil and scribbles something in his book. "Would you leave her for one of these girls?" Jess pointed out

"Are you trying to get me angry? Why would I do something so stupid like that." Law says pushing his glasses up. Jess grinned and looked back at her homework.

The girls frowned as his answers and turned to give Oichi a glare but was scared by the death look she was giving them. They turned away from her quickly. He cheeks were still puffed out blushing slightly as she went back to work.

Hours went by and it was Photography class, Jess sat next to Sabo with a smile on her face "Yay were gonna go out in the field to capture black and white still pics!" Michael smiled "Sounds fun, I heard Sakura won't be in class today. She's in the nurse's office with a major headache…" Jess shrugged her shoulder. "Who cares"

Sabo yawned and then frowned. He was hearing some disturbing rumors all day. The 2nd bell rang and the teacher walked in "Alright then I know you all here but Sakura so Jess you can pare up with Michael and Sabo today" Jess grinned 'yay!' Michael was smiling at her 'shes happy'

Sabo smiled gently at her. The teacher cleared his throat "So then, you will be taking your cam's and going around the school and even outside to take still pictures. No personal In picture, landscaping only, when you return. You will go in the dark room, you all know of the dark room and how to use it, but I will remind you all before you go off and take still shots, It is a room that can be made completely dark to allow the processing of the light sensitive photographic materials, including film and photographic paper. Various equipment is used in the darkroom, including an enlarger, baths containing chemicals, and running water. Darkrooms have been created and used since the inception of photography in the early 19th century. Darkrooms have many various manifestations, from the elaborate space used by Ansel Adams[1] to a retooled ambulance wagon used by Timothy H. O'Sullivan.[2] From the initial development to the creation of prints, the darkroom process allows complete control over the medium. Due to the popularity of color photography and complexity of processing color film (see C-41 process) and printing color photographs and also to the rise, first of Polaroid technology and later digital photography, darkrooms are decreasing in popularity, though are still commonplace on college campuses, schools and in the studios of many professional photographers. Other applications of darkrooms include the use in nondestructive testing, such as magnetic particle inspection. During exposure, values in the image can be adjusted, most often by "dodging" (reducing the amount of light to a specific area of an image by selectively blocking light to it for part or all of the exposure time) and/or "burning" (giving additional exposure to specific area of an image by exposing only it while blocking light to the rest). Filters, usually thin pieces of colored plastic, can be used to increase or decrease an image's contrast (the difference between dark tones and light tones). One method of photographic printing, called "split filter printing," is where the photographer determines two separate exposure times using two separate filters (typically a 0 or 00, and a 5) to create a single print. This method allows the photographer to achieve a broad tonal range, with detailed highlights and rich blacks. After exposure, the photographic printing paper (which still appears blank) is ready to be processed.

Photographers generally begin printing a roll of film by making a contact print of their negatives to use as a quick reference to decide which images to enlarge. Some large format photographers, such as Edward Weston, make only contact prints of their large (4x5", 5x7", 8x10" or larger) negatives."  
Jess and Michael listened to him.  
Jess and Michael listened to him. Sabo yawned. He already knew all this information. He had lead the photography club back at grand line for the yearbook and newspaper club. This was like a refresher course for him.

"The paper that has been exposed is processed, first by immersion in a photographic developer, halting development with a stop bath, and fixing in a photographic fixer. The print is then washed to remove the processing chemicals and dried. There are a variety of other, additional steps a photographer may take, such as toning." some students whined about it "Well go on!" Jess stood up and grabbed her cam. Michael also stood up grabbing his.

"Well let's get to work." He says smiling at her. Jess linked arms with his and they walked with Michael behind them out the class room.

Oichi had her head on the table. Her sketch book was empty which was rare for her. Vivi was rubbing her back. After science class rumors started floating around about Jess and Law. People kept walking up to her asking if she and Law broke up and asked if he cheated on her. It was making her angry. Back to back there was nothing but that crap coming out of people's mouth. She gripped her fist trying to contain her anger.

A girl walked up to her smirking. "So Oichi…" Vivi frowned. "Please leave her alone…" The girl ignored Vivi. "So I hear Law and Jess might have a thing going on. Another boyfriend taken right?" Vivi stood up. "Law would never do something like that. Just because he smiled doesn't mean something is going on." The girl laughed. "It means everything little princess. Our point was proven. That hussy is trying to take Oichi's boyfriend and wrap him around her fingers just like Sabo. Or maybe you have bad taste in boyfriends Oichi." Oichi grit her teeth. "I mean your first one cheated and got some random girl pregnant and he left you for her. Now your current one is about to leave for a slut who can't keep her legs closed." Vivi stood in front of Oichi. "I said that's enough!" She yelled out in anger. Making the students turn their heads. "I don't know who is spreading those nasty rumors but your head must be so full of crap that you can't see straight! You call Jess a slut but how much do you really know! Can you even name who you think she slept with!"

The girl crossed her arms. "There are plenty of guys who came forward. They even got pictures of her." Oichi sat up and looked at her. "There are pictures of her on websites to. So what does that tell you and so typical Oichi. How long are you going to let people fight your battles. Are you gonna cry like you did in grand line? You sit here defending your horeish friend when she's the main one who's been trying to steal Law." Oichi grit her teeth. 'Heehee, you don't have to kill her. Just beat her face in.' Oichi heard Lusta say. The girl kept flapping her mouth. More students came to Oichi's defensive surprisingly. Some of them most likely disliked Jess and here they were trying to clear her name from the rumor about her and Law. Oichi knew it wasn't true but just hearing it over and over again pissed her off. She was on a thin line. 'Just one hit. One is good enough from her. Into the wall child. Nothing to serious. Maybe a broken nose but it would be less painful from what the Sakura had to go through right?'

The girl frowned at the group. "This is just pathetic. Your mad at me when I'm tell you the truth. Isn't the chick who got pregnant with Kid's child a friend of Jess. Don't you find it a little suspicious at all? Didn't you hear this morning when Naruto said Sasuke cheated on Sakura with Jess! Those who know Law have you guys ever seen him smile at anything!? Then when he started dating Oichi has he ever smiled at another girl!? Plus, there are half naked pictures of her online!? What more do you need me to tell you!? How much do I need to say for you guys to believe that, that Bitch is a no good, boy friend stealing, whore!" The group looked at each other with concern looks. Oichi bit her lip as the line snap. 'HeeHee go get her.' Oichi stood up making Vivi panic. "Oichi no!" She shields the girl. Oichi growled out and raised her hand and hit the desk breaking it. Everyone jumped back with widen eyes as Oichi glared at the girl. Vivi felt a chill go down her spine. The person she was looking at didn't seem like the Oichi she knew but she knew for a fact that she couldn't let Oichi get near this girl. "Oichi…p-please calm down…w-we know all the stuff she saying isn't true. You know Law loves you. He's said it and shown it plenty of times. Y-ou know Jess isn't any of the things she said. Remember the virus you put on Jess's pictures. Anyone who sees them or pulls them up, their phone or computer or any devises blows up, deleting all the pictures?" Oichi looked didn't change as she picked up part of the desk leg she broke. The students gulped as they backed away from her more. 'Kill her…didn't she take bad about your little witch friend? Isn't she trying to turn you and everyone against her by saying those lies? Don't you wanna tear her apart? Show her the horrors of what you can really do!' Oichi grip on the desk tighten as it crack. She wanted nothing more then to crush the life out of this girl. She took a step. The girl whimpered behind Vivi. "O-Oichi…a breather…t-take a breather…remember what Law said? When you feel angry breathe in and out."

'Don't listen to her! Kill her! Kill her now!' Pain suddenly came to Oichi's head. 'Or better yet set me free! I'll do it! LET ME KILL HER! SET ME FREE NOW!' Oichi's eyes widen as she felt something wake inside her. 'tisk…look likes Kan is awake…' "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! If anyone is killing it's gonna be me! I'll make sure nothing is left of her!' Oichi bit her lip and started to walk to Vivi and the girl. "Oichi n…" Oichi pushed Vivi out the way and grabbed the girl by her face. She then pushed the girl into the wall, hitting the back of her head. The students gasp as they started to walked to Oichi. Oichi turned the broken leg desk to the students. Making them stop. She then turned to the girl. "One more word from you and I'll snap you in two." Oichi says. The girl had tears appearing from the corner of her eyes. Oichi dropped her and walked to the door. Vivi rushed to the girl. "Are you okay?" The girl glared at Oichi. "You crazy! Your nothing but a freak! I can see why Law and Kid would choice a whore over you." Oichi stopped as she looked back to the girl.

Vivi frowned and looked at the girl. "I'm so sorry even if you do deserve this!" She raised her hand and slapped the girl. The girl gasps. "Please shut up!" Vivi says. She looks back at Oichi. Their eyes meet and Vivi could feel this intense pressure coming from just her eyes. She shivered and gulp but she didn't turn her gaze away. Oichi then turns her head and walked out the room. Vivi sighed out and she covered her face with one hand. 'Oichi…'

Jess, Sabo and Michael did a couple of more landscaping pictures and headed back to the classroom. Returning to the room, the teacher was watching students go in and out of the black room "remember, open up your film from the blank paper in the Dark room so the light in this room does not damage your film" he reminded students. Jess walked over to the Dark room and stepped in it. She went over to to free table and set her camera. Michael and Sabo were behind her entering the Dark room and started to on there film.

Oichi was staggering out the main doors. She didn't want to but her body didn't care what she wanted. "Oichi" Dawn's voice made her turn her head, Dawn was wearing Navy Blue Cap Sleeve Bandage Dress and black heels. She had her arms crossed and tapping her foot "go see your father, now"

One of Oichi's eyes were closed. "Who the hell is this?" Oichi's voice came out slightly high. Dawn bite her lip "One of her alter….." Oichi twirled the leg to the desk and pointed it at Dawn. "It's the mother of the witch." Oichi says as her voice went to normal. Dawn's eyes widen "Excuse me?!" "Eh!? The one with the evil dark hair lady!?" Oichi smirked. "That's the one but this is the mother apparently." Oichi then pouted. "Booo! I want the evil lady! She was fun to play with!" She chuckled as she rubbed the desk leg on her chair. The eye that was open started to get blood shot. "Can I eat her?" Dawn breathed deeply 'don't hit her, don't hit her' Oichi's other eye opened. Unlike the blood shot one it was cold. "No…she's much stronger than the witch. Just do what she says." Dawn noticed something around Oichi's eyes now. It looked like cracks were pulsing down from her eyes and from her head. Dawn reached in her purse for the white serum never taking her eyes off Oichi. "Oooo we've never been able to share her body like this before." Oichi dropped the leg and looked at her hand. "Can't keep it up for to long. She might die." Oichi pouted. "Ugh! Why is so weak and how is it that you can talk to her but I can't!" Oichi laughed. "It's time to go Kan. The mother hen won't stand to much of her. I'd rather not have Michi try to break free." Oichi's blood shot eye closed as she licked her lips. "I bet she would have yummy blood..." Dawn frowned "Let Oichi out know" Both of Oichi's eyes went back to normal. "Seems like Oichi doesn't want to come out." Lusta says. Dawn sighed and started swearing in Celtica in a low tone. "You better behave your fucken self, alter or not" "Haha. I know how to behave myself. Between you and the witch I don't wish to take on alone at least. I'll be a good little ego and walk to that man's office. Piece of advice. If you don't want us popping out again you might want to take care of those nasty little rumors flying about." Dawn glared "Get your Dantes off office know!" Lusta laughed as she went to Dante's office.

Dawn sighed. 'I'm sick of these rumors and these girls' she took out her phone and dialed Dante's number.

"Yes. What is it?" Dante answered. "It's me I just sent Oichi to your office…. Well rumors about Jess and Law… as taken to Oichi's head and I guess attacked a girl"

"Is that right?" "Yeah and before lunch, announce all girls head to the auditorium please" Dawn said walked in the library.

"Aright. I'll make it happen. Just try not to show off your beauty too much. Though with you looking beautiful everyday it may be hard." Dawn flushed and smiled "Thank you Dante" she hanged up and looked over to Vivi and the students, the girl that was pushed into the wall was holding her head.

"I guess we should get to the nurse's office…though I'm not sure Law is gonna like the fact about what you have been going around saying." Vivi says. Dawn walked over "Ms. Daren" the student's eyes widen.

The girl frowned rubbing her head. "What the hell could you want." Dawn glared down at her "do not talk to me like that young lady, you girls these days are disrespectful. Get up and follow me, now"

Vivi stood up. "Um…Did you see Oichi? Is she okay?" She asked worriedly. Dawn looked at Vivi "She's fine I sent her to Dante's office." Dawn said grabbing the girl by the arm and pulling her away.

Oichi kicked the door into Dante's office. Dante sighed as he blew smoke out the window. "Knock Knock old man!" Lusta says slamming the door shut. She sat down in the chair. Dante put his cigarette down. "Where is Oichi?" "She's in my room laying down. Don't worry I'm not forcing her. She doesn't want to come out." "Why is that?" "Maybe because she's trying not to believe that her so called witch of a sister is trying to take Law from her. I mean come on? Did you really expected her to not have trust issue since Kid? Hahaha?" Dante sighed. "I guess it's to much to ask for you to make her come out." Lusta nodded her head. "Unless you wanna do it yourself." She walked over to him and runs her fingers on his legs. Dante frowned as Lusta licked her lips. "You know what to do if you want your sweet little daughter to come back." Dante raised his hand making her smile wide. 'Yes, hit me. Feed me all your hate and anger.' Dante's hand came down and patted Lusta on her head. She frowned. "Forcing Oichi out is something I never hesitated to do before but beating you lifeless serves no purpose for me at the moment. When Oichi wants to come out I will know and if you are holding her in…well I'm sure you don't want to go there…" Lusta frowned and backed away. "Your grown soft old man. You will be right for the picking soon enough." Dante picked his cigarette up as Oichi kicked his desk over and started smashing stuff.

In the dark room, Jess's eyes almost dropping her picture "Sabo…" "Yeah…" Sabo says frowning. He knew what she was about to say. He felt it pouring out all day. "I sense…. Them… Oichi… Lusta and the others but no Michi…." Jess whispered to him. Michael not in ear shot was doing his pictures.

"I know…but for now just ignore it. You can't go near her." Jess looked down. "How can I ignore it….?" "I don't know just do it. Lusta is under lock and key as long as Law is nearby. So for now let's just hope she goes away quickly." Jess frowned. "very well…"

"Attention students…Listen well. All the young ladies in the school are to head to the auditorium. I repeat. All the young ladies in the school are to head to the auditorium." Dante says. Jess could faintly hear crashing in the back ground.

Jess frowned "what the hell…?" the girls are whispering at one of another.

Sabo heard the noise to. 'Must be Lusta making a mess…; Jess finished up her last picture and hanged it up. "Sabo come with me" "Okay?" Sabo says following her. Michael looked confused "I wonder what's going on…."

In the auditorium Dawn was watching a clip on a tablet with Frank beside her "What half naked pictures are they talking about?" Frank stood there "Well last year, with the whole problem with kid happen before Oichi found out about him. Jess bumped shoulders with him seeing his past and present woman he slept with making her faint…. There were boys near her and they…. Did the unthinkable things to her while she was unconscious…" Dawn bite her lip anger "What…?!" Frank gulped "Violet took care of it…! They were kicked out of school and their scholarships to this school were removed, Ace and Vivi showed up in time too but Oichi put a virus on the website." Dawn was frowning. "Thank you for tell me, go on Lunch is starting soon, Text Sabo and have Jess up here with me with him and have Killer be here with Ajisai" Frank nodded and left. Dawn sat down on the chair waiting for the girls to fill the room.

Some of the girls were frowning as they sat down. Nami, Robin, Rebecca, Perona, Tashigi were listening to Vivi as she told them what happened in the class room. Nami frowned as she bit her nails. "Gurrr…how dare that girl say that…and these rumors are ridiculous! We all know Law doesn't care about any other girl then Oichi! Why would Oichi believe something like that?" Robin rubbed her chin. "Well…with the thing with Kid can you blame her for having a bit of trust issues…Kid slept with a lot of girls behind Oichi's back. Her heart is still recovering from that." Rebecca rubbed her fingers together. "U-Um and not to make anyone mad but Jess is very attractive…Oichi seems like she's been overshadowed by her for a while you know with the money, title, looks…" Nami glared at her. "I'm sorry but that's what it seems like." Rebecca says. Perona sighs out. "She does have a point…even though Jess doesn't use her title and money and stuff how can you not feel a little overshadow…she could basically have any guy in this school with a snap of her finger."

Nami frowned. "But…" Tashigi pushed her glasses up. "Nami we aren't saying that Jess is a bad person or not. We all know her but you have to see it from Oichi's eyes. You can't really believe that Oichi doesn't feel overshadowed by Jess sometimes." Nami sat back. "…I guess…even if you tell her not to she'd still feel the same way…I got mad at Jess once because to dragged Sanji away from me. Even though she was trying to help him find a job fear still stayed with me. You know how Sanji is…I thought he would be taken in by her…" Rebecca looked down sadly. "Coby was hurt by Jess to…though I don't blame her for that. Things got out of hand…I want to feel the void in his heart but it seems very…difficulted." Vivi sighed. "I have that fear as well. All the guys in this school can easily get charmed by her…it's no wonder the girls here don't like her." The girls stayed silent as girls around them talked among themselves.

Jess walked in with Sabo and frowned. She saw her mother sitting on the stage waiting for the girls to take their seats.

"I guess we are heading to the stage." Jess nodded and let Sabo guided her to the stage, girls were looking there way and glaring at Jess.

"Of course, she's the reason why we are here." The whispers began. "Why can't she just go away…" "With her mom in charge she acts like she owns the place." Reaching the stage, Jess stepped on the stage and walked over to her mother with Sabo behind her. "Mother what is this all about?" Dawn smiled at her. "Have a seat" She pointed to the floor. Jess frowned and plopped down.

'What could she be planning with all the girls in here…' He says sitting next to Jess. Jess could see Ajisai being sit in the back with Killer next to her.

Ajisai looked shocked "I wonder why Dawn called the whole girls students body here…."

"It doesn't matter. Let's just hear what she has to say." Ajisai felt his hand touch hers, she smiled "You don't have to be here next to me I'll be alright. Tenten is next to me…" Tenten grinned "No worries Killer I'll take good care of her"

"Thank you but I'd rather stay here." He says looking to the front. Ajisai flushed at him refusing to leave her side, she smiles gently "Alright" she held his hand back.

Ace groaned out. "What the hell man…who did something now? I thought Grand line agreed to leave Jess alone." Some of his friends turned to him. "Yeah. We did and so far we didn't have any issues like we thought. I don't know what happened…" Luffy was sleeping in-between Zoro and Sanji. Usopp was standing over him drawing on his face with a washable marker. Law walked in looking annoyed. He took his set near Penguin and the others. "What's up Law?" "It's Oichi…" "The bad feeling again? Well, all the girls are together so she could be in there…" "She's not. I texted Vivi but all she told me was that she wasn't with her…" Law got more annoyed. He was use to feeling when Oichi changed now. Being with her nearly every day he's learned to trust his gut feelings. Right now, his gut was telling him that Lusta was out and she's been out for a while now. 'Dammit…is she not letting Oichi go? I need to find her before something happens…' Bepo sat next to him and poked his face. That earned a hit on the head from him.

Law felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Heat. "Heat? Where is Killer and Kid?" "Kid is home sleep and Killer is with Ajisai. Anyways I heard a rumor floating around. Knowing you, you didn't pay any attention to it." Law frowned. "A rumor?" "Yeah, Something about you and Jess being together now?" Law raised his eyebrow. "What…" He was suddenly grabbed by Ace who was sitting in front of him. "You basatard!? Did you cheat on Oichi with Jess!?" His outburst made the boys look at them. An angry mark appeared on Law's head. He grabbed Ace by the collar of his shirt and headbutted him as hard as he could. Ace was seeing stars for a second. So was Law but he recovered quickly. He then pulled Ace close to him. "Don't you dare say that to me. I would never cheat on Oichi, specially with Jess. The only girl I give a damn about is ONLY Oichi. You better remember that before I beat it into your head." Ace glared at him. "I'd like to see you try." The boys tried pulling them apart. "Law no! You can't fight here! Think about what Oichi would say!" Penguin says pulling him away from Ace. "You two Ace! Do you think Vivi wants you fighting in school again!?" Ace friends says. The boys were pulled apart.

"Only idiots like you believe rumors like that…" Law says shaking the boys off him. Ace frowned at him. Heat was looking at them. "Like I said they were only rumors. I heard some guys claimed they slept with her. You know how the girls are with that stuff. The may have taken it to a whole new level." Law sat down. 'This must have started this morning…I shouldn't have smiled like that in front of them but hell I didn't think it would carry out into a rumor…mmm…I guess since I don't smile to much it must have shocked them…they must have bother Oichi to her snapping point…it might be the reason for this bad feeling in my gut." Law frowned getting annoyed. 'Did that idiot really believe I cheated on her!? Ooooo I'm gonna teach her a lesson when we get home….'

Dawn giving the signal that all girls were in the room. The doors were closed and clocked. The girls were whispering. Dawn stood up "Alright I want all you to shut up" Jess's eyes and held Sabo's hand "mom…?" Ajisai eyes widen in the back.

The girls went silent but it didn't change some of their gazes at both her and Jess. Sabo sighed mentally. 'What is she going to do…putting fear into the girls isn't going to stop the rumors.' Killer was on his phone. He had gotten a new work schedule for both him and Kid.

Dawn took a good look at the girls "Disrespectful you girls are, all these rumors about my daughter have got to stop. Saying she's a slut and sleeping with other men and today a other rumor got out of hand when Law gave her a real fucken smile. REALLY?!"

Jess looked down at the floor.

"Well maybe if she stops putting herself out there like a slut we wouldn't think that!" A girl yelled out. Dawn glared at the girl in the front "You will hold your tongue lady or I will cut it off" That made the girls gasp, Jess's eyes widen at this even more 'holy shit….' Again, the girls went silent.

Dawn then sighed looking at the girl "Alright then, since your first to speak your mind, stand up" Jess kept her head down, Sabo was rubbing her back. Ajisai held Killers more watching.

The girl didn't stand. She had her arms crossed. "I said STAND!" Dawn shouted and it made the room shake from her aura. The girls gasped out loudly, even the boys in the cafeteria felt it.

The boys panicked a bit. Ace yawned. "Dude how can you be yawning! Did you feel that." Ace rolled his eyes. "When you be around certain people for to long you stop being surprise at things." He points back at Law who as sitting calmly while a freaked out Bepo clinged to him. He then pointed over to Luffy who was drooling. Zoro and Sanji had joined in with drawing of his face. "So just chill and relax until whatever is going on is done." Ace leans back glaring at Law. Law glared back.

Dawn smiled as the girl stood up slowly out of fear. "Good now then, answer me this, what makes her put herself out causing you to all her a slut?"

The girl frowned and sighed out. "Fine since no one else will say it…it's clear now that she's nothing but trash!" The girls frowned. Some looked away while others nodded in agreement. "There are pictures of her half naked on different porn and download sites and it looks like she's enjoying herself quite a bit in those photos! Not to mention it's no secret anymore how she openly spread her legs for Sasuke! Who knows how many others she slept with but we all know that her so called boyfriend isn't the only one. She acts so damn innocent all the time like she hasn't done anything wrong. It makes me sick." The girl frowned at Jess, knowing that she already crossed the line. "These girls may be to scared to say it but I'll say what 90 percent of them are thinking! No one likes a home wreaking, boyfriend stealer, who sleeps around!" Some of the girls gasped at this. Some of them were frowning at the girl while others nodded with her.

Jess stood up making Sabo frowned.

"Jess don't…" Jess didn't listen and stomped to the edge of the stage making Dawn frown "Jess go back by" she was inturped has Jess snapped at the girl "EXCUME ME!? I have only slept 4 boys in my life! My first was with my first love of my life, may he rest in peace…. And yes I did sleep with Sasuke but that was only 3 motherfucking TIMES! and Gaara was only TWO! I didn't sleep with anyone else after but SABO! So don't fucken run your god dam mouth believe in pathetic fucken rumors like that and for your information those pictures that were taken were against my fucken WILL! I fainted in grand line and boys decide to have their sick way with me! I'm thankful for Vivi and Ace finding me in before something else could happen to me…."

Dawn stood there rubbing her back. Ajisai was frowning at the girls around them "I can't believe people are saying things about her…." She whispered.

"You think your little outburst is gonna change anything…" The girl says. "Enough!" Jess shouted at them "I've had it up as far has I can go with all of you fricken pathetic bitches!" The girls gasped at them "I have NEVER EVER cheated on SABO! I'm in his fucken presence 24 fucken 7! I can't even get a breather without him towering down my god dam BACK! You all never fucken knock it off!" she shouted at them. Dawn was smiling at her.

The girl frowned at her. "Ow…" she held her stomach Dawns eyes widen, the girls gasped slightly at her Vivi and Nami both stood up "Jess?"

"Jess! This is why I told you not to do that." Jess frowned "I'm fine…." Dawn frowned "Dustin the Couch in the back stage!" the girls looked confused until Dustin walked out with the couch over his head. The girls googled at him as he set down the navy blue couch down. Sabo guided her over and Jess laid down. Sabo laid down next to her, Jess put her head on his lap, Sabo smiled down at her stroking her long red hair.

Dawn looked back at the girl "now then anymore you wanna speak out?" The girl had her arms crossed. Some of the girls looked at her like they wanted to stand. The girl rolled her eyes. "I think I've said everything, everyone wanted to say. In the end no matter what you or her say or do her reputation as a slut won't be going anywhere anytime soon." Dawn smiled "I see, do you know what stocks are? They were created in medieval times" Jess sighed at this.

The girl frowned "No? who cares" Dawn nodded to Dustin and smiled and left the to the back stage, and he rolled out with an object making the girls blink at it. "The stocks were popular during the medieval times. Public punishment and inmunation in the stocks was a common occurrence from around the time of great queen of Celtica Regina until the modern day. The stocks were especially popular among the early royals, who frequently employed the stocks for punishing the 'lower class' Punishment and humiliation not torture, I wonder if I had all of you girls in these and see how long you last for hours in punishment and humiliation the boys through tomatoes at your heads"

The other girls glanced at each other. "Is that even legal…?" Some says. Dawn grinned "Oh but it is legal in Celtica, its used to this day young lady. It's only use if the person deserves it, oh boy the way your girls are running your mouths is close to punishment and humiliation stocks for you"

The girl frowned. "Look is this going to take long. I said my peace. I won't be taking anything I said back because it's what every girl in here friend or not is thinking about. So, punish me, expel me or let me go back to class…" The girl says.

Cloud rushed over to Law and the others panting

Ace was half sleep. Law had taking out a book to read. He wanted more than anything to find Oichi but they couldn't go anywhere. Cloud took a deep breathing took his phone and typed in something "I found out who started the rumors!" it spoke for him, some boys blinked at him.

Law looked to him closing his book slightly. Ace opened one eye to him. Michael, Naruto and Shikamaru was dragging a boy with neck length light-blue hair held back by a purple-coloured hairband and black-coloured eyes. He had the purple boys uniform on. Cloud typed "Monju Shinobazu, he started the rumors about Jess and you, Law and he also started a rumor he slept with Jess and that made other boys say they but they didn't" Naruto pushed him "prick! I can't believe you were saying that about Jess, how dare you!" Michael crossed his arms "I should kick your ass for spreading rumors like that, that's my best friend you disgusting piece of shit" Monju laughed "Oh come on, like any of you haven't already thought of wanting to have a piece her ass" boys whispered at each other "I mean I heard she slept with Coby and right away went to be Sabo" boys eyes widen, Coby bite his lip and stood up in anger, his face was red from the anger.

Law opened his book and went back to reading. He could care less about what rumors and who said what. To him only idiots with no brains believed in rumors. Ace looked at him. "Hmm…guess you didn't cheek. My bad." "Hmf…point proven…" Law says turning the page in his book. Dante walked inside looking at the boys. "Take a seat. Now. Don't make me repeat myself." He says.

Dawn smiled and laughed "oh it wont be just you! It would be every single girl but the ones that I know don't think the way your disgusting mouth runs, so your speaking for all the girls in this room means they will suffer the same punishment and humiliation as you"

The girl rolled her eyes and sat down. "Whatever…I hate this school…"

Dawn just laughed at her "Dustin bring down big screen please" The girls looked confused as the lights dimmed slightly and behind Jess and Sabo. A big scream drops slowly to the stage. "Alright River whenever you are ready." The screen turned on as the cafeteria of the boys showed. They looked to see Naruto shout for Dante "Vice principle! He is responsible for the rumors of jess!" Jess was frowning at this.

Dante rubbed his ears. "You're too loud. I'll deal with him later. Take your seat before I tie you down." Dante says sitting in a chair twirling a cigarette. Then all the boys but Dustin all held their necks and hissing in a slightly pinch of pain in their necks. Naruto looked at his neck pulling out a small dart "What the fuck….?"

Law tossed the dart to the side. Ace looked at It frowning. "Great…are we being used as some experiment? If we are I want to know if they falling the three-day food thing." Luffy sat up. "Someone said meat!?" Zoro smacked him over the head. River dropped down on a table making boys gasp and jump back in shock. She grinned. "Hey boys! Now some nasty rumors have been going around by some boys in the school, I have shot you all with truth serum, Dante has the antidote pills when I'm done asking, so my first question 'Have Any of you slept with Jessica Mikcloud'?" the truth serum working and running through their veins Gaara and Sasuke raised their hands.

The boys looked at each other and back at Gaara and Sasuke. Ace groaned. "I can't believe I'm missing lunch for this crap…" Luffy was making a fuss as Sanji and Zoro held him down. "Why do they get to raise their hand but not me?" Jess giggled at Sabo raising his hand with a grin on his face. The girls whispered as they saw this.

River smiled. "One more question!" she tones "Who has made up rumors about sleeping with Jess?"

More than half of the boys raised their hand. They were wearing shocked expressions as their hands went up. Gaara and Sasuke's eyes widen "What fuck….?" They both whispered. Some of the girls were frowning as they noticed that some of their boyfriends were in the mix. Other girls sighed out. Nami had her arm crossed as she glared at Sanji on the screen. He wasn't raising his hand but he had hearts in his hearts looking at River. "I can't take my eyes off him for a minute." She sighs out.

Jess looked at the girls "Know do you believe me?!" she snapped at them.

The girls frowned at her and turned their heads. River smiled at the boys "Good! Law, do you love, care for Oichi?"

Law who had went back to reading sighed out in annoyance. "I hate annoying questions. Yes." "Will you ever cheat or leave her for any other girl?" River smirked at him.

Law sighed out. "What do I look like doing that." River was laughing at him "Alright boys you may get your antidote from Dante." has she said that he held a really large bottle with the pills. The video stopped and Dawn smiled at the girls "I hope this proves to you all, I will let you know with anyone with any kind of bulling I won't hesitate to put you in a major detention program. I hope you all learned your lesson and for the girl's boyfriends, don't go easy on them teach them a lesson. Know then, you may leave and head for lunch. Lunch will be only for 29 minutes for today, go on" Jess didn't get up "I'm comfy" Sabo pinched her cheeks. "Comfy or not it's time to eat. Up you get so we can feed the little one."

After lunch Jess was in the library, she had fallen a sleep on her homework and laptop. Some boys that walked past stopped and looked her. She looked so peaceful and cute sleeping like that.

The boys looked at each other and back at her. They wanted to take a picture but they didn't feel like going through all the trouble like earlier. One of them walked off not wanting to get involved. The others stuck around to get a good look at her.

Kid just getting into school's office, he walked up the front desk. The woman blinked at him "Yes?"

"I'm coming in late…" The woman nodded and wrote him a late pass "you may head to you study hall in the library" she said to him. Kid grabbed the pass and walked in. He yawned. He didn't want to come in school today but he had a report and late quiz due in his last class. From what he heard from Killer it's a good thing he didn't come in. 'That truth serum is a pain in the ass.' He says yawning again.

Kid reached the library, he walked up to the late study hall sheet and signed it. His teacher crossed his arms "Late go find a seat" Kid rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

He walked in in more and stopped to see a sleeping jess on with her head on the table, in her arms that where half on her homework and laptop, there was boys sitting across her staring at her with some kind of lust in their eyes,

Kid groans out. He walked over to Jess. He stood behind her and glared a death glared at the boys. The boys shivered at his look. "Leave. Now." Kid growled. The boys quickly gathered their things and left. Kid sighed out. "Dummy…why the hell would you sleep here…" He rubbed the space in between his eyes. He turned to walk away to start on his report but then he stopped and sighed mentally. 'This is only time I'm ever doing this. It changes nothing.' He turns around and walks back to the sleeping Jess. He looked around behind he dropped down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you for taking care of Ajisai and Alaric." He then got up and headed over to the book shelves. Killer had always been pressuring him to thank her for doing all she could for Ajisai. He never planned on doing it specially while they were still in school. His stubborn pride wouldn't let him. 'Well at least Killer can leave me the hell alone about that.'

A boy across the room had taken a snap shot at it 'should I send this….?' He bite his lip and stared at the send button. Jess lefted her head and sheezed slightly making some boys look at her, that sneeze was cute. Jess rubbed her nose and blinked down and gasp "shit! I need to finish this work!" Kid heard her from the shelves. the boy bite his lip more and pushed send 'send…'  
Kid rolled his eyes and shook his head. 'Shouldn't have fallen asleep in the first place…' He says grabbing his books and walking to an empty table in a corner. The quick he did his work the quicker he can take this quiz, turn in the report, then maybe get a nap in on the roof before heading to work later. Jess started to do her work typing on her computer for her report on her history, she had to do a report on a geek god she was signed too. She was signed to the Artemis the goddess of chastity, virginity, the hunt, the moon, and the natural environment.

During P.E, some boys sat on the bleachers looking at their phones in shock whispering at something that was sent them.

Ace and Sabo were on the floor playing one on one basketball. They were both getting sweaty as Sabo tried blocking a ball from Ace but Ace turned slightly and tossed the ball into the net. "Alright!" The girls who were keeping score cheered for Ace. They flip the score board. It was forty-five to forty. Sabo whipped the sweat from his forehead. "You have gotten better." He says chuckling. Ace smirked and bounced the ball. "Being the Ace on the team means I gotta get better. The team may fall apart if I don't step my game up and get keep up with everyone." He bounced the ball through Sabo's legs and ran up to dunk the ball. "Everyone but me got replaced or quit the team. I can't blame them though. Grand Line had been superior in every sport that we can get our hands on. Learning that their spots were gonna be taken made the players uneasy." Sabo steals the ball from Ace laughing. "Yeah, I know you. On or off the team you just wanna play ball!" He shoots for a three pointer making it. "Damn that was nice." Ace says. They laughed as they fist bumped.

"Sabo!" One of their friends came over. "Yo! What's up? Trying to get a game." The boy frowned. "Um…there's a picture being passed around the school. I'm not sure what to make of it but I'm sure it's gonna cause trouble all over again..." Ace and Sabo looked at each other. "Alright let's see it." Sabo says. The boy turned the phone around to show them the picture of Kid kissing Jess on the forehead. Ace raised his eyebrow. Sabo frowned as his blood boiled. He dropped the ball and left for the library. The boy looked at Ace. "Aren't you going to?" Ace grabbed the ball. "What for?" "Well from earlier it sounded like you and Jess were close and what not." Ace bounced the ball. "Sabo is heading there. It will be chaotic soon enough. You playing or not?" The boy shook his head. "You're such a basketball junkie." Ace laughed. "It's a stress reliever for me. Anyways send a mass text and tell people to delete the picture. The rumors have just been settle it would be pointless for a new one to rise up so quickly." The boy nodded and left, texting on his phone. Ace shot the ball. It went in the net. "How bothersome."

Jess was typing on her laptop with a smile on her face, he was almost done with her report. She felt someone sit a across her and looked. She blinked "you're here…? I thought you skipped today to sleep?"

"Got stuff to do." He says writing. Jess looked back at her work "I see… So how are you?" she typed away.

"Fine" Kid answered as he flipped through his notes. Jess smiled still with her head down and typed away "that's good, I heard you over worked yourself last night… try and slow it down you know. I heard you and Killer are taking Ajisai to her appointment for her heart ultersound?"

"Yeah." Jess frowned slightly "I'm sure… everything is going be okay…."

"Not all that worried." Kid says trying to concentrate on his work. 'Why did I sit here again?' He looked over to see the girls in his usual sit. 'Oh yeah…that's why…' Sabo marched into the library, the teacher stood up "Sabo what are you doing? You are not apart of this class"

Sabo ignored the teacher and walked up to Jess and Kid. Jess looked up to see Sabo "Sabo what are you doing here?" Sabo ignored her for a second and slammed his hand on the table. He glared at Kid. Kid ignored him and kept working. He didn't have the time or energy to deal with Sabo and his jealous furry. Jess frowned "Sabo what the hell?" Without a word Sabo took out his phone and showed her the picture. "That shit is flowing all over the school!" Sabo says still glaring at Kid. Jess's eyes widen in 'kid… kissing my forehead…?'. Kid felt his phone vibrate. He sighs and he picks it up. It was a text from Killer. 'Hey a picture is floating around school.' He sent the picture. Kid eyes widen and then sighed mentally. 'I knew this was a bad idea…' Sabo was still glaring daggers. "Well!? Care to fucking explain before I kick your ass!" Sabo says getting angry. Jess frowned and looked at kid with shocked eyes and her cheeks were a small pink color "Yes explaine why you kissed my forehead?". "Slow your role. You do know your temper can affect the baby." Kid said sending a text back to Killer. "As for the picture, it was a simple Thank you." Jess cocked her head to the side in confustion "a thank you…?". "Yes, a thank you kiss. Damn I'm not a fucking bad guy all the time. It was a quick thank you for taking care of Ajisai and the baby. Not a big fucking deal." Jess gave him a soft smile "I see, well you are welcome Kid" Sabo growled at him.

Sabo took a breath and then frowned at Jess. He then pinched her cheeks. Jess frowned "Ow!" "Why the fuck were you sleeping! Now that I'm sitting here thinking about it, who ever took that picture could have snapped more! How many times do I have to tell you to be around people you at least know before doing that!" He says frowning. Jess frowned "I was having a pregnancy headache! I put my head down and I must have fell a sleep…". Kid ignored them as he went back to his work. If he didn't turn in this report he'd have to stay late to finish it after school. He had to work tonight. He was taking on Killers shift while Killer finished up with the nursery room.

Sabo was still pinching Jess cheek. "Ow! Stop!" Sabo let them go and then looked back at Kid. "We just got the rumors that's been going around lately to stop. Thanks to you they are going to start again." "Sounds like a personal problem." Kid says writing. Jess sighed and went back her work. Sabo frowned at him. "What if Ajiasi sees it." Sabo says. "Are you really asking me that question…even if she did see Killer would have already explained it to her. It would be up to her to believe him or not." Jess groaned more "enough already I have to finish this…" Sabo huffed. "I still want to kick your ass. Keep your hands-off Jess." "I'd love to see you try and you don't have to tell me twice. As I said before it was simply a kiss on the forehead to express my Thanks. One time only thing. Now can you please shut up so I can work? I got things to do."

After school, Jess sat in the council room with Sabo, Michael, Gaara and Cloud. The others haven't showed up yet.

Cloud was looking at a box frowning down at it. Jess blinked at him "Cloud?" He felt his tablet vibrate from the massager going off and he looked up at and his eyes gaze over to Jess, she signed to him "whats wrong?" Michael looked at him.

Sabo felt his phone vibrate. He looked down at it. Cloud sighed and sighed 'grandpa gave me new high tech hearing aids…' Jess's eyes widen in shock 'put them on now!' she sighed to him, Cloud looked down at the box.

Michael looked shocked "He doesn't wanna wear them…?" Jess nodded slightly "Yeah… I think he's scared of what he will hear…" Gaara leaned back "Give him time"

"Can't blame him. I don't wanna hear half the crap that goes on in this school." Sabo says texting. Cloud's hand reached out and opened the box, Jess, Gaara and Michael were both watching him. Cloud picked on a small black devices he took a deep breath and let it out turning it on placing it in his left ear, then reached out taking the 2nd one turning it on placing it in his right ear.

Cloud stood there, Jess shook looking at him "Cloud?" she said without signing. Cloud's eyes widen and turned his head in shock, Michael looked at him "He heard you…" Cloud looked at Michael and then Jess again. Jess smiled "You can hear us?" Cloud bite his lip and nodded still with widen eyes.

Jess giggled softly "Now you gotta talk back" Cloud flushed and smiled "Okay…" he said softly. Gaara smiled "wow it must be a shock to him to finally hear"

"Mmm So she's not coming!" Nami yelled out opening the door a bit annoyed. Cloud jumped from Nami's loud voice as they poured in, Jess frowned "guys not so loud… Cloud just got new high tech earing aids…. He can you"

"Oh…sorry about that." Nami says walking to her see. Vivi walked in behind her looking down. "Yeah. I got a text from Law. She's still not doing well." Nami pouted. "…Can we see her after this is over?" Vivi shook her head. "No…" Nami huffed out. Law walked in also looking annoyed. Nami looked at him and was about to yell but stopped after looking at Cloud. She sighed and sat down with a annoyed looked on her face. Law took his set and leans on his elbow. "Terry and Oichi wont be joining today. They are with Dante in his office." He says. River walked in and sat down next to Cloud. Jess frowned mentally and nodded "Very well" 'lusta is properly still out… I can feel it'  
"Alright then everyone, I would like to say is that Cloud has his new high tech earring aids in, he can hear us very clearing. His hearing for the first time in years after he lost hearing…. So try not to be so loud please…?" cloud looked down embarssed, Michael patted his back "It's alright cloud, it must scare you to finally hear…" Gaara nodded "Like sabo said, I wouldn't wanna hear what goes on either" River smiled at him "he'll get use to it"

"Congrataz Cloud." Vivi says. Nami nodded. "Again sorry about before. I'll keep it down." Jess smiled "So then, it's the new start of October, that means plans for the Halloween dance and for a holiday that is celebrate in Celtica, Sweetest Day"

Vivi turned her head to the side. "I'm sorry but What's Sweetest Day?" She asked. Jess and Michael chuckled at her, Dustin smiled.

"Sweetest Day is the sister holiday od Valentimes day, there will be no dance of course. Giving presents such as greeting cards and candy to loved ones. Sweetest day as many orgins but the true Origin is here in Celtica" Michael chuckled "So grandline and Shinboi never celebrated it?" Gaara shook his head "Nope, but there were protests to start it mulitbale times, all denined"  
Cloud opened his mouth "Grivida… also celebrates it…" he softly said Jess was smiling at him.  
Vivi looked to Sabo and Law. "Did Grand Line ever do it?" Sabo shook his head. "No, I don't think anyone really cared for it since the focus was mainly on sports." River chuckled "When is Sweetest day?" Jess smiled "October 21th"

Vivi wrote a note down for that. 'never heard of a sister holiday for Valentines day. I wonder if Robin heard of it.' Vivi says to herself. 'Either way it sounds exciting and cute' Jess smiled "So for Sweetest day we can do a secret admire for roses, it can be any color even a rainbow dyed one. The main color for the roses will be of course our school's colors, blue and purple." Michael smiled "Sounds good" Gaara blinked and smiled "Sounds fun" Dustin nodded in agreement.  
River twirling her pencil in her fingers "I agree, it sounds fun and cute" she giggled imganing Terry sending her bunch of roses.  
"Sounds good to me. Can we also have it where the cooking club makes and gives out sweets to. You know in case they might prefer that other then roses. The art club can make cards to. For those who might want something more artisty or go big." Vivi asks. "We can have also have the newspaper club deliver them to the students in case someone gets cold feet." Nami giggled at Vivi. 'Why does she look so excited?' Law tapped his finger on the desk. 'Sweets huh…' Jess smiled "Yeah, Since the 21 is on a satdaury as I can see we can move have everything on the Friday. Week can start it off the week before and give the students time to do there serect admire." Gaara, Michaelm Cloud and River nodded in agreement.  
Vivi and the other nodded as well. "Alright so that's out of the way, lets talk about the up coming Halloween dance. We can have it on Halloween which will be on a Wednesday, we will be having a half day, and November 1st we have no school. We have a day off that day"

Law pulled up some notes from Oichi's tablet. "Well the dance club requested that they wanted to do a performance at this year dance. Ace and Oichi the club leaders wanted to know if that was okay. If that was approve they would like to meet with the fashion, art, and newspaper club representatives." He says. "The cooking club also wanted to know what would the menu be or will it be a free for all or will someone else be serving." Vivi says. Nami leans back. "We also have request from different DJ's already set up." Nami says holding a paper with names and numbers on them. Sabo ran through his notes as well. "Nami I'll take that list of names. I already know who will be Dj but it never hurts to have a back up. There is also seem to be a list going around about the different types of games and contest will be there." He pulled up the list and sent it to everyone's tablets. "I don't know who started it but it's gotten around school and there are some pretty cool ideas on there. We can expand it since we have more students than last year."

Jess smiled "The menu mhmm… Frank will be catering this year" as Jess said that a knock on the door made them look "Come in" the door opened and Frank stepped in, Jess smiled "Just in time too, Frank what is your menu for the Halloween dance" Frank smiled "well I will send you the menu, cookies, treats, candy, cake and even creative Halloween themed drinks" Jess smiled and looked at Law "request grained for the dance club" then she looked at Michael "Will you be preforming?" Michael grinned "Yup! Halloween classics of course, will sabo let you come up and sing with us?" all heads turned to Sabo.  
Sabo sighed. "Fine whatever. But your performing before the dance club." Sabo says going through his notes. Jess giggled "So then, the actives for the dance? Should be the same has last year?" Michael and Cloud blinked "uhm what was your actives for last year? I know you shared a Halloween dance"

"Were making a new list with the games from last year included. Of course if you wanna add on feel free to." Sabo says. "Last year we had best dancer, best costume…we had best crowned as well but that's being taken off since we all share the same school. We had a cook off, bowling, ring toss, apple bobbing, and a hay ride." Sabo says. "Any suggestions you want to add?" Cloud blinked "Haunted house…?" Jess smiled "Yes a haunted house"

Law ran through the list. "There were a lot of votes on a theme scavenger hunt." He says. "Says here you pair up in a group of two. Your giving a list of things to find. The first person who gathers all the items gets whatever prize we may come up with." Jess blinked "Mhmm sounds like something from easter…"

Vivi was scrolling to. "Ooo here's a treasure hunt! You team up with a group of four. Each team gets a clue to a treasure that could be hidden around the school. The clue would be shaped like a treasure map and with each clue it would be a riddle that lead to the next clue and so on. Whoever finds the treasure first wins. Sounds so exciting! I think I'm good with riddles!" She giggled. Jess smiled "sounds good" Gaara nodded. Michael yawned "We had that last year and most of the students didn't do it because it got to cold…"

Nami stopped at one. "Here's one. Pumpkin hunt. Hide a pumpkin with a bunch of treats. HeeHee I think Luffy might have made this one. If we go with that one we can have it where the pumpkins are marked and give the person a number. We can hide them and they go out to find their matching pumpkin. And there is pumpkin carvings. A contest for the best one?" Jess chuckled "That Luffy, we can have the pumpkin Hunt with fake punmkins, the treats might be ruined by the inside but the pumpkin carving… no for the dance but we can have a dat before so there pumkpins can be shown in the dance hall"

Sabo scrolled more. "There is a suggestion to turn the school into a haunted house…but that's a tall order…then there is one for a mystery murder. That can be done in the school…I might have to steal some of these for a party one day…" Sabo says scrolling down the list with intrest. Jess scrolled down and looked at them "Mhmmm… haunted house theme? Maybe we can turn Cloud's idea into the theme of the dance, I like that idea. I'll talk to Bon Clay about it, mama made him our schools dance artist" Michael smiled "I like the haunted theme idea" Cloud smiled at her. Gaara gave her a thumps up "I can see Naruto freaking out"  
Sabo closed out the list. "I think that's enough. Don't wont to do to much. Anything else we need to go over." Vivi was writing and circling things. Law went though Oichi's notes and Nami shrugs. Jess smiled and saved what she had "Alright then we can close out this until….. the 16th" she smiled at them, they nodded at her.

Iceburg and Dante were fixing up his office. Terry was sitting on the floor in front of a sleeping Oichi. There was a trash can over full of empty "I see we are going to be working closely again." Ice burg says chuckling as he and Dante flipped his desk back over. "Sorry about this. I'll treat you to a drink." Iceberg laughed. "I look forward to it but what happened. Oichi went on a rampage?" Dante picked his chair up. "Yes, something like that. The rumors got to her a bit so you can say she took it out on my office." Iceberg shook his head. "More like her mother I see." Dante sighed. "Yeah…"

Terry was frowning as he watched Oichi…well Lusta…Oichi still wasn't coming out. If she stayed in to long she might not come out…He poked her cheeks. 'Did it really bother you that much that you brought both of them out…you should know Law only has eyes for you…' He rubs her head.' "Uncle can I take her home now?" Dante shook his head. "Not until Law gets here. Can't have another mishap like earlier or last time." Iceburg was sweeping up some glasses and pieces of broken chairs. "How is Danni doing these days? I saw her a few weeks back. He stomach has grown." Dante shrugs. "How should I know how she's doing. She's with Frank you know… she got that crush huh." Iceberg smiles lightly. "Well its more like a little high school crush but those days are done. I had my chance but I wasn't much to her liking I guess."

Dante chuckled as put books back on the shelves. It's your eyes and hair." Iceberg looked at him with a confused look. "Danni has a thing for the eyes and hair. My natural hair color has always been black and purple. It was longer then this but that's was attracted her to me for a while anyways. She dated Mihawk for his eyes. Crocodile for his hair and now Frank who has both the packages." Iceberg rubbed his chin. "Mmm…never thought of that…"

Terry sighed out. 'Adult conversations are so boring…I wanna be with River…but I can't leave Lusta alone right now…' He sighed out and grabbed his phone. He had gotten the picture about Kid and Jess but he deleted it. He deleted it from Oichi's phone to just in case. Don't need for her chopping off his other arm off. Oichi mumbled as she turned her head slightly. Terry rubbed her back. "Shouldn't the meeting be over by now?"

A week passed and the rumors of Jess have stopped, the girls kept their mouths shut. A lot of girls came to Jess the next day and through out the week apologizing to Jess personaly, some where in tears feeling horrible. Jess expected their apology but more then anything she wanted them to apologize to Oichi for their behaver.

Ajisai however was still getting mean looks from some girls even the girl that opened her mouth first to Dawn. Ajisai was in the mall just leaving the mall with a bag of her Halloween outfit. She smiled and felt Alaric move around in her tummy. Ajisai said 'yeah I know move around with exciment too' Ajisia muttered, she walled down the path from the mall as group of girls stopped her and surrounded her.

They had their arms cross glare at her. Ajisai frowned "Excume me I need to be going.." One of the girls walked up to her checking her out. "How bland and boring…I can't believe Kid picked someone like you to cheat on…like seriously…" Ajisai felt a struck of panic hit her "let me pass" "Not only that you couldn't get Kid but now your keeping Killer waiting on you hand and foot like he's you little maid. Trust me if it wasn't for that baby you would have been swept under the bridge like basic trash." Ajisai looked at them "shut up!" They closed in on her. One of them ripped the bag from her hands. Ajisai gasped "Hey what the hell is your problem?!" Another girl opened the bag and looked down. "Ugh…what the hell…" She pulled out the outfit Ajisai had picked out. "You don't need this crap. I can think of plenty of ways to…make you look a whole like better." She drops Ajisai clothes on the ground and steps on them. Ajisai felt tears in her eyes "Stop! Give it back!"

"Aww look she's gonna cry." The girls snickered as the other girl digs her heel on the outfit. "You think Kid and Killer are gonna think you look good in this!? Ha!" Ajisai felt her hair being pulled. Ajisai made fists "Stop! I didn't even get it for them!" "I bet you only slept with Kid because you were trying to leech off him." Ajisai frowned "No…I didn't…" "Let me tell you something. Kid doesn't give a shit about you. He never has or never will. We all know he'd rather be with anyone else but you." Ajisai kept her head down looking at her stomach tearing "What kind of dirt do you have on Killer!" Another one cried out. They picked up the outfit and started to pull on it. Ajisit gasped and reached for her "STOP!" The girl grabbed Ajisai and pushed her up against the wall. "Shut the hell up Slut. Because of you we can't even get close to Kid and Killer. How is it that someone like you wormed your way into their arms? How easily did you spread your legs? You must be holding something over Kid's head because the Kid we know would have dropped your pathetic overbearing ass in a heartbeat." Ajisai bite her lip "No one! I lost my virinty to Kid!" The girl glared at Ajisai. Another girl started to pull on her hair again. While the girls in the back got ready to rip her Halloween outfit up. The girl still holding on to her smirked at her. "How about we find out if you're a slut or not. Unlike your friend, Jess you don't have much resources to prove us wrong. Why don't we head down that alley, strip off all your clothes, tie you up, and send men down the street. Let's see how willingly you open your legs then and don't worry. We will make sure we get it all on table." Ajisai's breathing was heavy and she was covering her stomach. The girls started to reach out for her clothes. Ajisai's eyes widen "Stop!"

The girls started to laugh as started pulling at her clothes. "Don't be all shy now. You think anyone is gonna believe that shit about you and Kid! We are about to prove that your nothing but a slut looking for a hand out." Ajisai's eyes widen more in horror "STOP IT!" They started ripping her shirt, showing her bra slightly. Ajisai gasped and started to cover herself "NO! Help!" "Let's drag her to the alley. I bet there some guys already waiting. I bet they would like to fuck a pregnant bitch." Ajisai Scream "HELP!"

"Who's gonna help you huh? Scream all you want I bet that's a turn on for those guys." The covered her mouth and dragged her to the alley. Ajisai screamed "No stop! Someone help!" "Don't worry I'm sure you're going to enjoy yourself all day and night."

Suddenly the girls were pulled back from Ajisai. Ajisai blinked, She looked to see Oichi standing in front of her. "So troublesome…I can't even take a walk to clear my head without someone trying to bully someone." Ajisai looked shocked and confused "Oichi…?"

They girls glared at Oichi. "What the hell!? Why are you defending her?" Oichi sighed out. "I'm not in the mood to answer your questions. Just leave. I think you've done enough damage for today." A girl grabbed Oichi by the collar. "Isn't this bitch the one Kid cheated on you with! If anyone wanna see her pay it should be you!" Oichi glanced back at Ajisai. Ajisai sniffed and frowned at her "At one point you would be right…but it's kinda of petty to hold a grudge against something like that. I've forgave both her and Kid. I still don't like her but she's a friend of Jess. I can't willingly let you do what you want with her." The girls growled.

"Instead…take you anger out on me." The girls blinked at her. Ajisai's eyes widen "Oichi…?" "If you think about it…I was the one who took Kid and Killer away from all of you. I spent more time with him than anybody and got him to open up more than you ever could. All I had to do was smile and poof. Kid was mine." The girls grit their teeth at her. "It must suck that I've had Kid more times than I can count when you girls have yet to get a glance." The girl punched Oichi in the face. Ajisai gasped "Oichi! Stop leave her alone!" "Your fucking bitch! I thought you were cool even if you hung out with that bitch friend of yours! Now you sit here mocking us!? Fuck you!" She punches Oichi's in the face. Ajisai was frowning "stop leave her alone!"

Oichi looked at the girls mockingly. "What's more pathetic then your grudge against Ajisai is your grudge against Jess. You monkeys really think you'd have any shot with Sabo!? Haha! That's a laugh." The girls threw Oichi up against the wall. "Alright you bitch." They grabbed Oichi by her hair and pulled it. "Why don't we show Ajisai here what's gonna happen to her the next time she sees us. Since little Oichi here agreed to take a beating for her." They looked at Ajisai. "Don't think your getting off so easily." One of the girls threw Ajisai's now ripped up Halloween outfit she brought. It hit Ajisai right in the face. The girls looked at Oichi. "Your daddy or your bitch Godmom can't save you from this." Oichi smirks. "They don't need to dirty their hands on trash like you. I've taken worse beats from them and you don't even come close with those baby punches" The girls started to relentless beat on Oichi. "Fucking bitch! Say that again I dare you!" Ajisai was shaking watching this 'I have to help her…! But how…?' then suddenly she remembered the time Danni gave her pepper spray.

~couple of weeks ago~

Ajisai looked down at this pepper spray bottle "Mama.. D… why are you giving me this…?"

"For protection. Jess, Kid, and Killer wont be there to protected you all the time." Ajisai looked shocked "but I never used this before…."

"It's not hard. Trust me. Just aim and spay. Simple as one, two, three." Ajisai smiled. "Thank you, I'll carry it with me whenever I go out by myself"

"Good girl." Danni says smiling.

~end of flashback~

Ajisai reached for her purse quickly taking out the small pepper spray bottle and dropped her bag and stepped over to one of the girls pulling her off Oichi.

"What the hell do you…" Ajisai spray her in the face, the girl screamed falling to the ground covering her face.

The girls stopped and looked at Ajisai. Ajisai held up the spray "back away! This was giving to me by mama D and I will use it on you! Back off!"

Oichi spit out some blood. Her nose was bleeding. The girls chuckled at Ajisai. "So now you decide to be brave. Oichi doesn't even like your ass and now your trying to help her? So sad you are." One of the girls pulled Oichi up by her hair. "She even agreed to take a beating for you. You both make me sick." A girl came up from behind and put her arm around her neck. Ajisai felt something sharp poke her belly. Ajisai's eyes widen in shock "Move one more inch and this baby of yours might not make it." Ajisai bite her lip "All you need to do is sit her and watch your future beating."

"…Ajisai…it's fine…" Oichi says. Ajisai frowned "But.." "I've taken worse beatings here. Just leave me here. I'll be okay." Ajisai looked down and noticed something "You got something to contact Jess don't you…leave here and use it when your far away…" Ajisai looked up at her "No!" moving her elbow up high remembering Danni teaching her self defence moves for pregnant woman. Her elbow came up to the girls face hard knock the girl down as the pencil dropped the ground, Ajisai moved the spray tot eh girl on the ground spray her and then to the others girls "Living with a high grand knight of Celtica and high ranking Command Sargent Major rubs off on you. Your girls are fucken fools thinking this will ever go away. Alaric is Jess's godmother, what do you think she would do to you for doing this to me and her godson?" Ajisai smirked "more likely have her heads, I'm like her family now I'm under the title of 'friend od the royal crown' now get fucken LOST!"

The girls frowned at Ajiasi and dropped Oichi. "You sly little bitch. You think we give a damn about titles. Fuck you, your baby, Jess, and whoever else you said. You may got some moves but you can only hold out for so long with your bastardy son in your belly." They started to surrounded the Ajisai. Ajisai glared at them "I don't care for what you grils say!" "Do you think anyone cares about who title you are under. If they did do you think this would be happening? Don't think your all high and mighty because you got friends in high places. I'll knocked that pathetic smirk off your face." They girls closed in from all sides. Ajisai pointed at her "Try it and se what happens!"

Oichi sighs. She grabbed the one the girls by the back of their head and pulled her back. "So bothersome…" She slammed her face into the wall knocking her out. They girls looked at Oichi as she brushed herself off. Ajisai's eyes widen in shock "Though I respect your bravely. I told you to leave because your scared of me. I didn't want you to see me beat the shit out of these girls…" Ajisai stood there "I'm not leaving!"

The girls frowned at Oichi. "Y-You think were scared of you! We were just beating your ass a few seconds ago!" Oichi tapped the blood coming from under her nose. "Yeah, with ten or twelve more kicks you could have broken my nose. I do admit that you gave me some small bruises. Nothing to really worry about." One of the girls charged at Oichi. Oichi grabbed her wrist and turned her around with her arm pin to her back. She then kicked the girl's feet from under her sending her falling down to her face hard. Oichi feel with her pinning her arm to her back tighter. "Ow! Let me go! Let me go!" The girl yelled. Oichi took her head and slammed it into the ground. "Shut up…your voice is making my head ring." The other girls seeing this started to back up from Ajisai. "W-What are you?" Oichi picked up the girl and the first girl she knocked out and tossed them into the trashcans. "Please collect your trash and leave. I won't go so easy on you next time." The girls grit their teeth. They started to run off but not before they shoved Ajisai as hard as they could. Ajisai gasped falling forwad. She was caught by Oichi before she hit the ground. Ajisai blinked at her. Oichi held her back up and watched the girls leave with the knocked-out girls. Oichi then walked back over to the wall and squatted down. She picked up her belongings that were knocked out her bag. She grabbed a white box and opened it. It was a mini first aid kit. She pulled out a white bandage and held it against her still bleeding nose. "Maybe they did break it…it doesn't feel broken…or well whatever." Ajisai frowned and looked down at her Halloween shirt and the bag next to it, she tried to knelled down.  
"I can put it back together." Oichi says packing her things in her bag. While holding her nose. Ajisai blinked at her "Thank you…. Jess's place isn't that far from here we can walk or take a Taxi there…."

"No thanks. I got stuff to do." Oichi says getting up. Ajisai shook her head "Nope! Come on!" Ajisai grabbed Oichi's hand and pulled her with her to the street. She whistled "Taxi!" the purple taxi stopped next to them and she got in pulling Oichi. "take us to 3245 Lavender Ave please" the man nodded and drove off. Oichi sighs out and pulls out her phone. She texts Law to come get her from Jess's place.

Jess sat on the couch next to Sabo, her uncle was in the kitchen making one of his meals for them. Sabo was laying down a sleep. She smiled down at him and poked his butt cheek 'boney ass'

"Shut up…" Sabo says in his sleep. Jess blinked hearing the knocking on the door, Sabo groaned in his "stop knocking…" he whined in his pillow, Jess shook her head stand up and walked past the kitchen as Troy made the food. Jess walked over to the door and opened, her eyes widen to see Ajisai and Oichi standing there, Ajisai with a torn shirt and Oichi with a beaten face "What the fuck?...!"

Oichi rolled her eyes. "It's not as bad as it looks." Jess shook her head and let them in "Go in the Livingroom and you two sit on the fricken couch, Sabo get your ass up!" Jess said going into her room to get her first aid kit.

Oichi sighed out. There was no reason for her to come here. She was already moody. Her phone buzzed. It was a text from Law. 'What the hell did you do.' Oichi frowned as she went to sit in the living room she texted back. 'I got in a fight. My nose keeps bleeding a bit. I was able to slow it down though.' She sent it. Her phone started to go off to see Law was now calling her. She ignored it and sent him a text. 'Law, I'm not in the fucking mood to here your lectures okay. Just come get me!' She sent angry faces and a pudding cup at the end.

Troy looked at Oichi "Oichi is that you?!" Ajisai blinked at him 'who is he….?' She was flushing at him.

"Yes it's me…" Oichi says sitting down. Troy smirked at her "and you got into a fight just like you were little, sit down I'll make you a plate" Ajisai sat down next to Sabo sighing rubbing her tummy.

"No need. Law is coming to get me in a bit." Oichi says holding a clean tissue to her nose. Jess walked over rolling her first aid medical wheeled duffle bag. Jess placed it down and opened it, Sabo got up "I'll fix her up" Jess nodded and stood up looking at them "What happen…?" Ajisai frowned "well… I was jumped a group of girls…" Jess's eyes widen in anger "What? Who!?" Troy was frowning at them.

"Just a group of girls." Oichi says pushing Sabo's hands away. "Oichi…" "I'm fine. Don't touch me." Sabo frowned. Jess bite her lip "thoughts bitches! Oh there so gonna fear me!" then a smirk came across her face "Yes…! I'll have them in stock in front of the school!" Ajisai frowned "Jess… is that really even legal here….? Even in schools?" Jess nodded "Grivida does it too, but here and there only do it unless that certain person deserves it, and for attacked a pregnant girl and threating her, yeah that's cause to put them in it!"

Oichi sighs out. "It's not a big deal. She's safe isn't she. Fear doesn't always work you know…If it did we wouldn't of have to worry about rumors at school." Jess's eyes widen "Wait why were you there Oichi...?" "I was taking a walk to cool my head. I also need to pick up something from the mall. I was passing by when I saw them drag her in the alley. Couldn't leave her alone now could I…" Sabo reached up to touch her face but Oichi smacked it away from her. "Sabo I'm warning you…don't touch me…" Sabo sighed out. "You are so stubborn! Let me patch it up at least before Law gets here." "All he's gonna do is take everything off my face and redo it!" Sabo pouted. "He doesn't trust me taking care of you." "Considering you nearly killed me last year when you gave me pizza…" "I said I was sorry for that!?" Sabo sighed out. "Fine but at least let me see if you got bruises anywhere else." Oichi shook her head. "I feel the bruises forming all over my body. It's no big deal." Sabo groaned out. "Fine whatever. I'll let Law deal with you. I hope he lectures you half to deaf."'

Jess blinked at her "You.. you saved her…?" Ajisai nodded "Yeah…"

"What kind of person do you think I am…" Oichi says slapping Sabo's hands away from her face. Jess looked like she was gonna smother Oichi with a hug "Uncle my lemon pudding cup are in the fridge" Oichi's eyes widen. "give it to Oichi" jess smiled down at her. Troy smiled "Of course" he went to the fridge took it out and walked over with it, he handed it to Oichi with a cute little spoon "here you go" and he walked back to the fridge.

Oichi sighed and took the cup and started to eat. Her cheeks hurt but it was something she could handle. 'Papa's and Mama's training hits are worse then this.' Jess noticed a store bag and picked up making Ajisai frowned. Jess went through it and picked up a shirt that was torn her heart sank "Did they do this…?" Ajisai nodded "They only tore the shirt but the leggings are fine…." Jess looked at it with burning anger in her eyes.

Sabo looked back at her. "Calm down…" "I already told her I can fix the shirt." Oichi says. Sabo said looking at her. Jess closed her eyes "Sabo call Killer and Kid please…? Tell them to get over here right away, don't tell them what happen…."

"Yeah alright." He says getting up. Jess put the shirt back in the bag and sat down next to her and held her "I'm so sorry…" Ajisai held her back "It's okay… I'm fine…"

Oichi's phone buzzed repeatedly. She looked at it as messages from Terry started to come in. She ignored all of them. She's answer them when she got home.

The front door opened rather quickly and closed it with a slam making Jess yell from the living room "No slamming doors!" Sabo walked out of the bedroom hanging up on kid to see Law.

Law rushed into the living room and frowned when he saw Oichi. "Hiya!" Oichi says putting her empty cup down. "Don't 'Hiya' me…what the hell happened!?" Oichi circled her face. "As you can see I got into a fight. Come fix me up before Sabo tries again." Sabo pouted. "I could have done a good job…" Law rolled his eyes. "Yeah like the time you feed her pizza…" "I said I was sorry! I Thought she had her pills!" Sabo says crossing his arms. Law studied her face as he sits his bag down. "Not to much damage…" "Is my nose broken?" "No. It's fine. Your cheek is swelling though…hold still okay." Oichi nodded.

Jess frowned "Ajisai was jumped by some girls from our school and Oichi saved her…" Ajisai was smacking on a pudding cup.

Law pinched Oichi's nose. "Ow." "Dummy." Law says patching her cheek up. "I'm sure you could have defended yourself just fine…" Ajisai's eyes widen and looked down at her tummy, she lifted her tummy "He's moving around, he likes his auntie's homemade lemon pudding cup" Jess smiled brightly looking at her tummy.

"Where else does it hurt at?" Law asked. "My whole-body aches. It doesn't hurt." "Whatever." Jess gasped pointing at her tummy "look you can see him moving!" Ajisai smiled at her tummy.

Sabo was leaning against the wall watching them. They can see her stomach moving slightly "Wow… I can't wait until I get far where you feel and see the baby move…." Jess was excited.

Sabo chuckled at her. The front door was suddenly pushed up making Jess sigh "god dam it! Can't you all walk in without almost tearing down my door!" they see Kid and Killer rush in. Ajisai put her shirt down and head down frowning.

"Giving the situation…no." Law says wrapping Oichi's head. Kid frowned as he looked at Oichi and then at Ajisai. "W-hat the hell!?" He yelled out. Killer was over near Ajisai. Jess stood up "Calm down kid… Oichi didn't do anything… it was a group of girls that attached her… Oichi saved her" Ajisai nodded and explained on what happen, she sniffed Jess frowned at her and looked at Kid and Killer.

"Yeah…and seriously did you really think she can do this to my face!?" Oichi says rolling her eyes. Law pinched her nose. "You stay silent so I can finish bandaging you up." "O-Ow…okay." Kid frowned and rubbed the space in between his eyes. "Ajisai how many times must we go over this!? What are you not getting? You can' be going everywhere by yourself like that!" Killer nodded. "I told you before to have your friends near you." Killer frowned. "I know you don't want to bother them but you need to rely on them more. You don't think they would drop everything just to come sit with you!?" Jess nodded "I agree with them, you could have called me…" Ajisai frowned "I did… sabo answered and told me.." Jess's eyes and glared sabo "You did WHAT?!"  
Sabo shrugs. "I don't really remember the call to be honest." Ajisai sniffed "I wanted… I wanted to go for a walk.. but I ended up at the mall and I found this cute outfit for the Halloween dance… but…" she sniffed and started to cry "The girls… ripped it…." Jess frowned and tossed the bag to Kid who caught "I had pepper spray with me…. Mama D gave it to me… she told me to tell you to shove it the next to you yell at me for walking by myself, so Shove it! I used it on the those girls who started to beat on Oichi… it felt.. good to stand up for myself… I get I'm carrying your child! That's the only thing you god damn care about! I know you don't care for me….. only Alaric…. I know you don't care…." Tears were going down her face, Jess frowned and rubbed her back "uncle! Other pudding cup for Oichi and Ajisai!" "Alright Jess" Troy said from the kitchen.

Oichi was ignoring their conversation. She respected Ajisai enough for standing up for herself but it still didn't change her feelings about her in total. Ajisai eyes widen and gasped in pain "ow…!" Jess's eyes widen "Ajisai…?"

Law sighs out. "You need to calm yourself down." Law says patching up Oichi's other cheek. "Ow..! stop kicking me!" Ajisai leaned back against the couch with her eyes closed from the sharp pain of Alaric kicking her. Jess rubbed her tummy "hey little man calm down, you're hurting your mummy…." "Ow…" Ajisai said again.

Killer rubbed her stomach. "Your upsetting Alaric. You need to calm down like Law said. Take deep breaths. Yes, we all know what Kid's true feelings are but you should be happy that he is willing to step up and take care of Alaric. Would you have rather him just leave Alaric fatherless?" Ajisai frowned "No…". "Okay then. Sometime we have to accept what we can get. You may not have Kid but you have his support. You have Alaric…and me… so calm down." Ajisai nodded "As for your shirt, you have the president of the fashion club right over there getting her face patched up. She can make your shirt better than ever or a new one altogether. I'll pay for the fabrics myself if I have to." Ajisai smiled at him "Okay…" Jess blinked at him as Troy walked past Kid and handed Oichi the pudding cup and then Ajisai, he went back to the kitchen saying "when Jess was in the shower and you were a sleep on the couch, you answered her phone half a sleep" Troy said to sabo going back in the kitchen cooking his shrimp that made it to Oichis nose.

Oichi looked at Law. "No…" Oichi pouted slightly. "Lucci is already cooking you a meal at home. When I'm done we are going home." Law says. Jess looked at killer and smiled "Kid why don't you go and get her a change of shirt from the closet, I have some her clothes here and there 9 months shirts, let's get her out of the ripped shirt…"

Kid sigh. "Alright." Ajisai smiled as Killer and Kid helped her up from the couch "Sabo's gonna be helping you up like this Jess" Oichi muttered to her, Jess's eyes widen and flushing.

Law overlooked Oichi's face. "This will have to do. I don't know if you have more injuries…" "Killer stay here for a moment please" Jess said to him with a smile.

Killer stopped and looked at her. Jess waited until he door to her room was closed, Jess looked at Killer "How long have you liked Ajisai?" "Why does it matter? I like who I like." Killer asked. Jess shook her head "I was just asking" Jess smiled "don't need to get snappy at me… please don't? a simple Yes or no with out a smart ass comment please?"  
Killer sighed in slight annoyance. "For a while…" "well I think its cute, go on take that step…. Kid will never like her like that so go on tell her how you feel" Jess says sitting up as Troy was making her bowl "Dinner is done" Jess smiled "Make one for Ajisai, Killer and Kid and a to go cup for Oichi" Oichi's eyes widen brightly. Troy chuckled "of course" Jess walked over to the table and sat down.

Law stood up. "Hold on that to go cup. Oichi is back on her diet. Lucci is already cooking her meal at the house." He helped Oichi up. "Mmm…it sucks but if Law says I can't have then I'll survive without it." Law grabbed his bag. "Let's go. Ty should be getting to the house. You did promise to make him those strawberry fudge cake." Oichi nodded. "Well see ya." Oichi says waving at Jess. She grabbed the bag with Ajisai shirt. "Tell your friend I'll remake her shirt free of charge." Oichi says as she and Law headed out. Jess smiled "alright bye!" the front door closed as Ajisai and Kid walked out of bathroom, Ajisai was wearing a cute orange pumpkin maternity top, Ajisai giggled and walked over to the table sitting "Hungry!" Jess giggled "Me too! My uncles shrimp and fried rice is amazing!" Ajisai blinked "So this is your uncle troy that Mama D was talking about?" Jess blinked as the boys sat down "Kid, Killer this my uncle Troy. My fathers twin brother" Troy smiled serving the food "Hello" he said to them.  
Kid and Killer waved slightly. "He's a famous archaeologist, he's like lara croft or Indiana Jones!" Jess giggled, Ajisai was already digging through her food "Mhmmmmm!"

Killers phone buzzed. He looked at it. "Kid. It's time to take my shift." Kid nodded. "Make sure she gets home." "Yeah." Kid quickly left picking up his ringing phone. "Shut up! I'm on my way now." Killer takes a seat. "Are you going to be staying here tonight?" Killer asked Ajisai. Ajisai blinked and looked at Jess who took a bite "the other room as been fixed up for a another guest room, since the other guest room is taken by my uncle" Ajisai smiled "So I can sleep over?" Jess nodded eating her food  
Killer took his phone out and texted Kid. Ajisai giggled taking a bite and looked at killer "You gonna stay here?" Jess smirked mentally.

"I have to get back to the house and finish up the surp…the extra room but if you want me to stay I will." Killer says. Ajisai smiled "Then I want you stay here! Oh Jess whats for desert?!" Jess giggled "Dairy queen! Oh yes! Sabo! After dinner 8 villana ice cream cones!" Ajisai's eyes widen "Yay!"  
"Eight…there is only four of us here…" Sabo says raising his eyebrow. Jess blinked "Oh those 8 are for me and ajisai…" Troy was chuckling and took a bite of his food. Sabo sighed and shook his head. "Figures…"

After dinner and dairy queen, Jess and Ajisai was in in the spar bedroom. Ajisai was wearing a cute maternity nightgown. Jess was wearing grey maternity Tee and black girl boxer shorts. "this room is cute" Jess smiled "So.. about kid… hunny I think you should forget you know…" Ajisai nodded "I know… I think I'm giving up…" Jess nodded "I think its for the best…." Killer walked in with a bag making Ajisai smiled "Your back fast" Jess got up "I shell go lay down also we hve school tomorrow" she skipped out the room closing the door behind her.

Killer put the bag down on the table. "You should eat so you can head to bed as well. You need your rest after what you went through." He put his own duffle bag down. Usually when they had double shift he and Kid always kept spare clothes for the next morning. Ajisai smiled "I already eaten! Im full for know" she cuddled up to ther pregnancy pillow and yawned "You gonna join me? kid normaly doesn't" she pouted slightly  
"That's because you need all the space you need to get comfortable. I'm not sleepy just yet. I still got a bit of school work to finish. So, you go ahead and get your rest." Killer says taking out his Math book and notebook. Ajisai didn't answer him, he looked at her and smile came on his face, Ajisai was already out like a light. He turned his attention to his work as he sat on the floor. Sitting on the floor helped him think better. Every now and then he'd look to see if Ajisai was still sleeping.

Oichi was putting on a t-shirt for Ty. She made him a spider man shirt with shorts and fluffy socks. "I'm gonna have to tell River that she got you addicted to Spiderman." She giggled. Ty looked down and rubbed the bandage that was on her side. Oichi was wearing a scarf, a sports bar and some shorts. "You got hurt…" Oichi rubbed his head. "Yeah but it's okay. I'm fine." Ty looked up at her. "But…" She hugged him. "I'm okay. Promise." Ty snuggled into her hug. Oichi smiled. She was happy that Ty was letting her do this. He still had a lot of nightmares and he's still scared of other girls but in due time he will get over it. 'I can help River spoil him from afar…I bet that would make her happy.' Law came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped over his head and around his waist. "You always look so sexy coming out the shower." Law blushed slightly as he went to go put some clothes on. Oichi giggled.

Ty was close to dozing off in her boobs. It's were he fell asleep half the time. Law put on a pair on blue boxers. He then set up the futon. "You don't want to sleep in the bed?" Oichi asked. "I'm just making it up incase Ty gets to hot…or he kicks me off." He starts making up the bed. Ty slipped through Oichi's arms and rolled over to Law's side of the bed. He grabbed his pillow and snuggled it before pretending to be sleep. Oichi laughed. "Looks like you are sleeping on the futon." Law turned his head as a angry mark appeared on his forehead. "Now, now. No need to get mad." She moved to the middle. "You can have my spot. Ty turns around. "If you wanted to sleep on the outside you could have told me. I don't mind sleeping in the middle." Ty frowned slightly. "…I'm…sorry…" Oichi smiled and got under the blankets. She pulled it over him. "You don't have to say sorry. "If there is anything you want or need just ask. River would get you anything if you ask. She really wants to bond with you…" Ty looked down and snuggled into Oichi's boobs making Law frowned. Oichi sighed out. "You don't have to be scared of River. Plus, Terry will be with you to. How about this. You stay with Terry and River once a week. If you start liking it, you can stay over there, if not, you can stay here for a bit longer." Ty looked up at her. "I won't force you. Just think about it a little okay." Ty nodded as he yawned.

Law grabbed extra pillows out the closet and placed them on the floor on the side of the bed where Ty would be sleeping, in case he rolls over and off like a certain somebody. Law got in bed on Oichi's side. She and Ty were already fast asleep. Law shakes his head and picks up a book and started to read. He picked up a pencil. 'Lusta was out all day that day and so far no fever…I gave her a new blue pill, so far it must be suppressing the fever…but for how long? How much pain would she be in? How much is she in already? How long will the fever last? What would be the next step if it fails like the others? How am I going to deal with the after effects?' Law gripped the book as he quickly became frustrated. 'Dammit…Dammit…what am I going to do…' Suddenly a kiss was placed on his cheek. He blinked and looked to see Oichi smiling. "I believe in you." She says before turning over and going back to sleep. Law eyes widen before he started to smile softly. He closed his book and placed it on the table. He then turned the lights out. 'That's right…she puts her complete faith in me…I can't be getting frustrated like this.' He wrapped his arm around Oichi and placed his head on hers. 'I'm make your pain go away…just keeping waiting a bit longer…'

Killer was finally finished with his math work. He looked at the time. "Guess I can sleep for about three hours…" He got up and looked at Ajisai. Ajisai hummed in her sleep slightly snuggling with her pregnancy pillow up to Killer.

Killer changed into his night clothes before lying next to her. He moved some hair out her face. He would have slept on his right side like he normally does but he didn't want his hair to bother Ajisai. He sighed mentally looking at her. He then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next day at school, the hallways were filled with purple, blue and white hearts all over the hallways, there was a banner in the main circle hall of the front entrance of the school that says 'Sweetest Day'. There was three booth lines up, one for roses, cards and sweets. Vivi was standing there with a smile on her face with Nami next to her telling people about Sweetest Day.

"Don't forget to get roses and treats for you loved ones! If your too scared to do it yourself then please write your future lovers name on a card, with their room number they would be in and time, and our newspaper club will hand them in for you!" Vivi chuckled. "Nami I think that's a bit…" Nami smiled. "No need to sugar coat anything you know and look. Some of them are already heading to the newspaper club." She laughed as she kept pitching her lines. Vivi laughed at her.

Jess stomped to the circle hallway, she wasn't gonna let these girls get away with what they did to Ajisai. Sabo was behind her sighing.

"You're doing too much…Ajisai is fine…you always do this…" Sabo says with his hands in his pockets. Jess ignored him and stopped in the circle hall has students were giggling at the booths. Jess took out her phone and looked at the camera fee from the street. Then she scanned the hall and glared as she spotted some of the girls. Killer, Kid and Ajisai had just stepped in as Jess stomped over to one of the girls "Hey!" Jess shouted at them.

One of the girls turned around. Jess's hand connected to her face hard making her face to the ground. Students were gasped, Naruto's eyes widen in shock "Jess?...!" Gaara looked shocked to see this.

"What the hell is your damn problem." Another girl yelled out. "Shut the fuck up! you girls fucken disgust me! what kind of person goes after a pregnant girl!? What you did to Ajisai was nasty and pittful!"

"So the little bitch went and told!? Ha figures! Well we will gladly do it again. So how about you back the hell up before we give you the same treatment we gave your so call friend." Jess eyes widen and glared "Go on fucken hit me and see what fucken happens!" she snapped at her "You girls are fucken sick for ganging up on pregnant girl! Trying to rip her clothes off, dragging in her ally way and try to get men to rape?! You are fucken sick in the head, you call me the freak but look at you. What you did makes you one that is fucken freak!" eyes widen more and looking at the girls.

"So what!? Don't act like you fuckin know us! How about you skip your pathetic happy ass somewhere else. Don't know one give a shit about you or that pregnant slut!" One of the other girls yelled. Ajisai was hiding behind Killer. Her friends were glaring at the girls, Tenten stepped over "you bitches! How dare you touch her!" Jess held her hand up "Tenten back up" Tenten frowned but stepped back.

The girl frowned at Jess. "Fine I don't mind fucking you up in front of everyone here!" The girl lifted her hand. Before the fist hit jess's face it was caught by dawn, the students backed up. Dawn was giving her a deadly glare "my office now…" she said in a dark low tone, pulling her to her office "Tsunade, grab the other girls"

Tsunade went to grabbed one of the girls but she snatched away from her. "Fuck off grandma! I can walk! I'm so sick of this damn school anyways!" One of the girls says walking off behind Dawn and the other girls.

Jess looked at the people around her they were all shocked, girls and boys were shocked to hear and see this. She frowned and noticed vivi and Nami looked that some of the girls were from grand line that did that. Jess turned around and walked away "Don't follow me Sabo, I need time to myself" she walked down the hall.

Sabo sighed out.

In Dawn's office, dawn leaned against her desk as the girls stood in front of her, Tsunade was by the door, Dante was sitting on the chair Dante was sitting on the chair going through his tablet, looking at street camera of what had happened.

"Tsunade you may leave" Dawn said to her not taking her eyes from the girls. Tsunade said "good luck girls." She left the room closing the door.

"What a waste of time." One of them said. Without warning they were all smacked hard making them get knocked to the ground.

"What the hell!? You can't do that!" One of the girls yelled. "shut up, I can do as I god damn please, and don't get up stay on your knees. What is wrong with you girls?! Why would you do such a thing to a pregnant girl?"

One of the girls said getting up anyways. "This is fucking stupid! I don't own you any damn answers! Fuck you and this school!" She said glaring at Dawn, Dawn smacked her down again "You attacked a fellow student! Disgusting and sick nasty thing you did to Ajisai, Why did you attack her?"  
"I said I don't own you any answers!" The girl said getting back up. Dawn smacked them backed down. "Dante come here"

Dante who was watching the camera feed sighed and got up. "Maybe if you ask they will answer you" Dawn said with a sigh.

"I doubt my type of method is legal anywhere. It's obvious it was done out of hate and spike but I do since a bit more hate coming from you." Dante says to the girl. "I suppose I can do 'that' just this once though…not sure what type of damage it may do." Dawn just stood there and watched. Dante looked at the girl. The girl glared back at her. Dante closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Dawn right away felt something cange in him. Dante opened his eyes. They were cold and empty. He took one step and suddenly the girls feel to the ground in pain. Dawn's eyes widen. The girl in front eyes were wide it was like every bone in her body was breaking. "S-S-S…" The girl was unable to form words. A dark aura freely poured out Dante as his pressure towered down on the girls. Dawn closed her eyes "alright Dante" The pressure then disappears and the girls gasped out in air. They broke out into a cold sweat as Dante took his seat. He held his left eye. "It might have been a little over the top but feel free to ask your questions." He says.  
Dawn nodded "Alright well then why did you girls attack Ajisai?" The girl shivered as tears ran down her cheeks. "B…Because we wanted to scare her…away from Killer and Kid…" The girl says. "That's it…"

Dante frowned as he looked away. He could feel something warm running down the base of his eyes. 'To much…that means Oichi and Terry…'

Terry and River were walking down the hall. River had cookies in her hands. "Bah! Why would I want anyone delivering things to my River!" Terry pouted. River giggled "Terry you know I will only accept flowers, treats and cards from you" "You darn right! I'll go by the who booth out and throw petals over you while you walk!" Terry says with sparkles in his eyes. River giggled more and snuggling into him "I love you" "Oh that reminds me! River lookie!" He held a picture of Ty wearing Oichi's hand man Spiderman pjs. River's eyes sparkled "So cute!" "I know I was supposed to wait but Oichi thinks it's thanks to you that he's interested in Spiderman haha." River flushed "Really…?" "I think she said something about helping you spoil Ty from a far. I think that would be a nice start now that we found something that he likes and it's all thanks to you!" River made fists of excment Yes I would love too!" Terry laughed. "Your awesome River!" River kissed him "hehe you are awesomer" Terry laughed until his boy jolted. River frowned "Terry…?" Terry suddenly fell forward. River gasped and caught him "Terry?!" Terry's eyes went empty as he body went limp. River shook him "Terry!?" with no answer she picked him and took off to the nurses office.

In another hall way Oichi and Zoro were walking to class. Oichi was holding some fabrics for the costume she was making. Zoro was carrying a bag of her extras." "Yo! Oichi! What's in the bag?" Oichi turned to see Ace walking. Oichi smiled. "Well since our performance was accepted I wanted to get started on making the costumes." Ace smiled and laughed. "Yeah? I can't wait. So Where is Law by the way?" Oichi rolled her eyes and pouted. "Penguin and the others stole him away from me. Talking about some kind of photo op they do every month." She shrugs. I ran into Zoro on my way to class so he's carrying my bag in exchange for sea king meat."

Zoro smirked. "It better be delicious. "Yeah, Yeah I hear you." Suddenly Oichi felt pressure come down on her. She gasp making Ace looked down at her. "Oichi?" Oichi eyes widen as she felt her knees go out. "Oichi!" Oichi's eyes went white as she fell to the floor. Ace grabbed her. "Oichi! Oichi!" Zoro eyes widen. The students looked over to them. "What the hell!? Ace quickly picked Oichi up. "Zoro go find….damn I can't ask you…you'd just get lost…" Zoro frowned as Ace took off to the nurses. Zoro ran after him but then turned a corner.

Dawn shook her head "Really? That's why? Pathetic…. I really want to put you girls in the stock in the main hall and for the whole day and see how you like but since you hate this school, what you did was a nasty disgusting thing"

"Whatever…" The girl said. "Supesend for the rest of the month, your Halloween tickets revoked" Dawn said to them, their eyes widen "You can't do that!" one girl shouted at her. Dawn laughed at her "I'm the principle, I can"

The first girl rolled her eyes. "What…the…fuck…ever…" A student rushed in "Ms. Mikcloud! Mr. Yamamoto! Terry and Oichi fainted in the hallways and there being brought to the nurse's office!" Dawns yes widen "What?!"

Dante sighed, still holding his eye. "I got it." Dawn nodded to him "Go on"

Dante got up and head to the nurses just as blood started to run down his cheek. Dawn looked back at the girls and smiled "You know I think an extra punishment would be educational for you girls on teaching you manners" her smirk turned into a dark one, she reached out and grabbed the girl who swung at Jess. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson for swinging at my pregnant daughter.

Law opened the nurse's office to see River sitting down on the bed holding Terry's hand. Ace was beside Oichi in the bed next to the window. "What happened?" Ace looked at him. "I don't know. She just passed out while we were talking." River was frowning "What happen…?". Law checked on Terry first. He checked his vitals. "Everything seems normal. Has he eaten anything that he wouldn't have? Been stressed out?" River sniffed "He's been eating fine, and he's slightly stressed because of Ty…" "Mmm…" He then walked over to Oichi. He felt her forehead. "No fever so it's not that. Since she hasn't put Ace through the wall yet none of 'them' are out…" Ace blinked at him. "What about me being put through the wall?" Law ignored him as he checked Oichi's vitals. "Mmm…They both passed out…"

"They will be fine…" They turned their heads to see Dante walk in. He was holding a bloodied tissue to his eye. "D-Dant…uh…Vice P! What do you mean they are okay and why are you bleeding?" "Terry will be up in a hour or two. So don't worry." River smiled softly down at Terry 'good…' "Oichi might be out for a while though but they are both okay" Dante sat on a chair as Law grabbed the first aid kit. "So you're the case?" "Something like that." Dante says.

Jess sat in the court yard, looking down 'I want pickles…'

Sabo was walking to her. Jess looked up to see him looking down at her "I want a jar of pickles…." She bite her lip as small tears came down her face.

"I told you that you do to much…you need to start thinking about yourself…and now you've gone and upset yourself." He held out a jar of pickles. "The more you stress about shit like this the more you stress your body takes and the more you hurt our child…" Jess looked down "I'm sorry…." Sabo sighed. "…I worry about you every day because of this and you trample over my feelings like it's nothing…" Jess's eyes widen "Sabo… I.." Sabo turned away. "Sorry. I'll skip the same boring lecture that I give you every time something like this happen. I'll give you some space. I figured you'd one some so I went to get some for you. Don't stay out to long." He says turning away. Jess gasped standing up "NO!" she lunched at him hugging him from behind "I'm sorry! I'll stop! I'll stop! Please don't leve me alone…."  
"You say you would stop but the next time this happen your gonna be right there do the same thing…" Sabo says. "Take me home… just take me home…." Jess says tearing in his hold "Please? I don't feel good…" "Fine…but when we get home your going straight to bed to rest. No if, and's, or butts…" He says.

Jess nodded she took out her phone and texted her mother 'not feeling well, Sabo is taking me home' she sent it as Sabo picked her up making her smiled.

"I'm holding you to what you said…" Sabo says still wearing a slight frown. "I promise on our baby, no more. If drama comes my way I will walk away and let you and the others take care of it."

"I'll be keeping that promise in mind." Sabo says. Jess smiled "you gonna lay down with me when we get home…?" she snuggled her head in his chest as he walked her through the school. The bell had already rung and students were heading into class.

'Gotta get our things first…' He stopped at their locker first, Jess reached her hand and unlocked it and opening it. She grabbed both their messenger bags, clouded the door locking it. Sabo smiled and headed to the student schools parking lot. Jess felt her phone go off, she looked at it and it was from her mother.

'Alright sweetie, it's best to stay home for a week. I'll talk to law to give you the week off of school, under doctor's orders. Most likely you will be doing work online, don't forget to go on skype for the student council meeting. Go home get plenty of rest, love you. Kisses and hugs'

Back in the nurses, Law had dropped some liquid in Dante's eye and then patched it up. "Does it sting?" Dante picked up a cigarette but Law took it from him. "No smoking in the nurse's office." Dante sighed. "Of course…" "You said you don't know when Oichi will wake up?" Ace says. "What happened?" Dante rubbed the patch. "I just got angry a bit." They looked at him with a confused face. "Angry?" Dante stood up. "When I get angry it affects them like now. Specially if they are stressed out. Terry should be up in a hour. Oichi give or take might be out for four hours. Law you will stay in here until she wakes. Ace you head to class. If anyone asks just tell them that Oichi had a slightly fever." Ace nodded and got up. Dante looked at River. "When Terry wakes up send him to my office." River looked up at him "Okay" Dante walked out after Ace. Law leans back and sighed. "This day is already starting off on a bad note…"

Dawn sat behind her desk as the girls sat on the floor with there heads down, a knock on the door made Dawn look up "Yes?" the door open and the Secretary peeked in "Ma'am the girls parents are here" Dawn smiled "Good let them in"

The parents came in and frowned when they saw they children sitting on the floor. Dawn stood up and smiled "Hello I'm Dawn Mikcloud, principle of Remise Academy, girls you mat stand up and stand beside your parents"

One of the parents frowned as she examined her daughters face. "What is the meaning of this…" Another parent asks. Dawn leaned against her desk "well I called you all here today because your girls did something very nasty yesterday"

"Yesterday!? There was no school yesterday? What trouble could they possibly get in involving the school!?" "I know it was not a school day yesterday but none the less your girls did something to a fellow student that was brought to me" Dawn said to them.

"Then it better had been something terrible for you to put your hands on my daughter…" Another parent said frowning.

Dawn sighed and picked up a remote "Your girls decided to attack a fellow student yesterday"

Two of the parents frown down at the girls but the others looked like the news was nothing new. "Who was pregnant" Dawn said.

The parents frowned. Dawn pushed a button on the remote and the TV behind her played a video feed the street. The parents watched what their daughters did to Ajisai and then dragged her into the ally way. Dawn paused it.

The parents of the main girl sighed out. The other parents frowned and looked down at the girls who heads were down.

"My daughter is the one who brought it to my attention, ignoring my and his biyfriends peels in telling her to let me handle it, she watched into the main hall and smacked her" Dawn pointed in the main girl "My daughter is the god mother of Ajisai, the girl they attacked yesterday. Pregnant herself, your daughter took a swing at her which luckly I caught her fist before it contected into my daughters face"  
"My daughter is the one who brought it to my attention, ignoring my and his boyfriend's peels in telling her to let me handle it, she watched into the main hall and smacked her" Dawn pointed in the main girl "My daughter is the god mother of Ajisai, the girl they attacked yesterday. Pregnant herself, your daughter took a swing at her which luckily, I caught her fist before it hit into my daughter's face"

The parent ignored Dawn for a second as she checked out her daughter's face. "I truly do not care about something that happened outside the grounds of this school." Dawn looked at the main girl's parents and narrowed. The other parents looked shocked to hear this "You think it's not a big deal that they attacked a fellow student who was pregnant?" Dawn asked in a low tone. "What my daughter does in her free time is on her and I certainly don't care about the fact that my daughter was about to hit your daughter since she was smacked in the face." The parent of the girl pushed her back slightly. "I'm sure you gave her a punishment so if there is nothing else I will be taking her home."

The look on Dawn's face that she was giving them made the parents back up with the kids "I see… did you know my daughter and me are part of the royal family here in Celtica? I don't like my title one bit I hate being royalty more then anything, the same with me daughter" the parents looked shock one mother gulped "Your apart of the royal family…?" Dawn sighed "The girl they attacked is title 'friend of the royal crown' you must understand that here even a small title of 'friend of the royal crown' is taking to a high level. Your lucky this is not rought to my brother attention yet, attacking Ajisai is like attacking the royal family. We aren't like the dragons of course, but Celtica is more legent when it comes to punishment. Your daughter's are exchange student's here in Celtica, a country I know you all perfre they rather go to school then in grand line or Shinobi. Mostly Grand line, here your children can't suffer from the dragons that they suffered last here. WE care for the students in the this school. Every single one, even if it's off school grounds, we will take action. This kind of action the girls did was nasty and disgusting… ganging up on a pregnant fellow student, attacking by ripping her clothes she bought, then ripping her shirt dragging her into the ally way so they can get men to rape her is not a harmless joke. What kind of parents stands here and say's they don't care for what their daughter did? Sorry for me to say this but you're a pretty shitty fricken parent if you ask me"  
The parents looked down at their daughters. The main girls parent wasn't fazed. "That all find and dandy but I'll ask again. Are we done here? If we are then I will be taking my daughter home with me." The parent says looking at her watch. A knock on the door and it open as the secrety peeked in "Ma'am he is here" Dawn smiled "Good! Send him in" the woman nodded and moved out of the way as Garp stepped in.  
"Garp! Hello" dawn smiled.

"Hey there! I got your call and came right over!" He said laughing. Dawn chuckled "Thank you Garp, now then Garp I called you here for a more punishment on the girls, did you get the video feed that I sent you?"

"Yep sure did." He said. The parent sighed out. "Can we move this along…I have things to do…" Dawn wanted nothing more to smack these parents in the face of the main girl "You shut the hell up and listen, your daughters will be taken by Garp to teach them a fucken lesson. Most likely you don't give a shit for what you daughter does maybe you would like to join her in the punishment. I will not have this, You are disgraceful parents."

"Yes, Yes so you keep reminding me." The parent said. Dawn sighed. "I'm trying to be polite as I can be, bring matters of a nasty thing to your attention but you're the only parents that don't give a shit if your daughter attacked Ajisai, what kind of parent doesn't care that their child attacked and almost caused her to lose the baby?"

the parents of the others girls narrowed at their daughters.

The main girl parent sighed out. Her daughter had her arms crossed looking down. "Now then, your girls will go through a program called 'scared straight' Garp will take them to the woman's county prison for their behaver."

The girls frowned glaring down at the floor. The parents frowned and sighed "Very well" they said "they need to be taught a lesson" the girls gasped "but Mom!" the girls's mother smacked her "Shut up! what you and your friends did was ugly! Why would you do such a thing!?"

The main girl mother still didn't show any interest. "Mother?" "Hush for now dear." The parent said. Dawn smiled "Good, you all have to sign a paper for Garp to have this punishment" Garp held up papers and passed them out to the parents. Dawn looked at the main girl's parents. "Will you sign?" "No…" She says. The girl looked up at her mother. "I don't care what you or the mother's think or do but it's a no for me."  
The parents looked at the main girls parents and frowned a mother stepped forward "How can you stand here and not care? Your daughter influence my daughter to attack a pregnant fellow student! What kind of mother are you?" the other mothers nodded "Yeah! If if wasn't for you daughter my daughter wouldn't have gotten in trouple and do such a thing, I didn't not raise her to attack pregnant girls!" another mother said. Another mother frowned and nodded also "what would happen if that girl lost the baby?! Our daughters would be charged with murder one!" the girls eyes widen in shock "Murder one….?" A girl

The main girls mother looked at the other mothers. "Don't blame your empty-headed daughter's decisions on my daughter. Your daughters could have said no. They had a right to walk away but as you saw in the feed they were doing just as much damage as my daughter did. As I said before I don't care what you or anyone else think of me my answer is still no." She turned around, grabbing her daughter "Since I assume this is the end of this pointless conversation I'll be going home with my daughter. Don't worry about her coming back to this school." She said leaving. Dawn glared at her "Such a disgusting parent" Garp sighed. "Dawn just let it go…there are mothers like her everywhere in Grand Line. No matter what you say or do their opinion will never change." Dawn nodded "I know…" "However, she is right about one thing. You mother's can't simply point blame her and her daughter's actions. Your daughters were free to say no. They are all in the wrong. They could have walked away or better yet they could have defended her but instead they joined in." The mothers frowned and looked down. "So let's get these paper signed and be on our way with this program."

Sabo stepped out of the elevator in their apartment carring a sleeping Jess in his arms. Sabo walked down the hall to their bedroom. He stepped in and placed Jess down on the bed, he smiled down at her and removed her flats, skirt and tie and shirt, leaving her in bra and panties. Folding her clothes he placed them on the dresser and went through her clothes taking out a white maternity tee and purple boxer shorts. He stepped over to Jess and changed her gently and carefuly as she slept.

After he was done he tucked her in with her purple pregnancy pillow. She right away snuggled into her.  
Troy peeked in "To much stress for her at school?"

"Something like that…" Sabo says sighing. Troy blinked "I see, well that stubborn side is the gold side and half of her Mikcloud side to be honest. She gets it from James"

"You can quit with the act since she's sleep. I already know." Troy blinked at him 'he knows what know…?' "You know what…?" then his eyes widen and then frowned "Dawn told you, figures… I'm planning on telling her if Dawn and Danni will let me if your excuse me I have a dig to go to" he turned and walked away.

"Whatever…" Sabo says as he grabs his tablet and checked the school page. He looked into the new news feed for the school, that he and Robin set up, and frowned. There was a post about Oichi and Terry fainting in the hallway. He skimmed passed it. 'River and Law will take care of them so no need to worry about them.'

In the nurses Law was at the desk working in his medical book. Terry and Oichi were still out. "I'm gonna go on a super short limb here and ask if Terry already told you about the plan with Ty." Law says. River nodded "Yeah he did" . Law sighed. "That's why I wanted Oichi to keep it a secret. She wanted to surprise you with that news…" River pouted at him "She made a deal with him the other night to. She told him to spend a night with you and Terry and if he liked it he could stay, if he didn't like it he would come back with us. What do you think about that?" River smiled "I know…" "I see…Oichi plans on going to the mall later on with Ty. You and Terry can tag along from a far. The things she don't get for Ty maybe you and Terry can get. That way when he comes over he'd be a bit more willing to stay." River looked nervos "I don't know I don't wanna scare him…" "It's up to you and Terry of course. She hasn't told Terry about it so I'll let you do it." River smiled and layed down next to her lion "I know"

During lunch Ajisai sat outside, it was slightly chilly. She had her hoodie and leggings with slipper boots. She sat there looking out in the water and munching on her lunch. She had snuck away from Kid, he was too busy to notice has he was sitting there spacing out. Ever since he found out Oichi fainted he's been ignoring her. A frown came on her face and took a bite of her pickle 'I wish jess didn't leave….'

In the lunch room, Killer came back with a plate and noticed Ajisai was not at the table.

"Kid where is…" "Outside…" Kid says making Killer cock his head to the side. "You noticed?" "Of course, I did…she has a nasty habit of going off by herself and every time she does something happens." Killer sighed. "…That is true…I was shocked to learn that Oichi actually came to her defense…" Kid huffed. "Oichi isn't the type to hold a grudge. She'd rather hold in all the pain in before that happens…" Killer sighed out. "Anyways…I'm more shocked that you noticed Ajisai leaving and pissed you let her leave. I thought you'd be focus on what happened with Oichi to even care." Kid frowned. "She got her own damn table of friends. No one told her to sit here."

He then sighed out. "…and I am worried about Oichi. I want to go see her to make sure she's doing okay but I'm sure Law and I would get into it. I'm not in the mood for his shit right now." "I'm gonna go get her. I don't like her sitting outside by herself." Killer grabbed his lunch and started to head outside. "If you do go see Oichi, send me a text." Kid nodded and went back into his thoughts.

Killer headed outside and frowned when he felt how chilly it was. 'I told her many times that her health is critical. She shouldn't be out here when it's like this.

Ajisai sat there humming the song Lavender Blue 'dilly, dilly', rubbing her tummy with her eyes closed.  
Killer hearing her stop for a moment. 'It's rare to hear her hum…' He stood there for a moment more before he felt the wind blow slightly. He sighed. 'She should do it more…but right now it's to chilly for her to be sitting out here.' He walked up to her. Ajisai stopped humming with a flush came on her face "Killer..?" "You shouldn't be out here…" Ajisai pouted "I need fresh air… I need get away from Kid... trying to talk to him but he would even glance at me…" "It doesn't matter. Your health is important. Let's go back inside. We can sit at a different table if you wish. Not with my friends or your friends…just a table for us." Ajisai flush but nodded and extened her arms "Up"  
Killer got closer to her. Ajisai smiled as he helped her up and he picked her tray "Thank you…"

"No problem. Let's go." Ajisai blinked. "He's kicking…" Ajisai rubbed her tummy. "Maybe he's ready to eat more…" Killer says.

Ajisai smiled "Yeah!" Ajisai giggled and hummed slightly more walking side by side with Killer to the door.

Killer smiled slightly. reaching the door Killer opened it up for her, she smiled. "Thank you" she stepped in.

"Where do you wanna sit?" Ajisai pointed to an empty table in the coffee chop "In there, I wanna get some cookies and mhmmmmm brownies…" "Alright let's go." Killer says. Ajisai walked over to the coffee shop with Killer next to her, a girl was walking to the line but Ajisoi her beat to it.  
"Hey!?" The girl frowned. "Can I have… the rest of the rainbow cookies and the rest of the peanut butter chocolate brownies!" the girl behind her frown 'all the rainbow cookies! Fricken cow!'

The woman behind the counter blinked "But that is 10 each…" Ajisai huffed "Look I'm pregnant and I'm starving, don't make me get Frank" the woman's eyes widen and typed in her order "that will be 10 dollars" Ajisai smiled and paid her, the woman took the money and went to get Ajisai's order.

The girl bite her lip "Fricken cow order all the rainbow cookies…" Ajisai frowned and turned her head "Excuse me?" the girl frowned, Killer sitting at the table frowned and got up. The girl glared "you order all the rainbow cookies fat cow!"

Killer walked over and pulled the girl away from Ajisai. "I'm not against hitting girls. Back off. If you want cookies go to the cooking class and get more from there or make some on your own." The girl glared at them both before turning her nose up at them both and walked away.

Ajisai frowned as the woman came back with a bag of her cookies and brownies "Here you go" Ajisai had her head down, Killer frowned and grabbed her bag and gently pulled her over to the table. Ajisai sat down "I'm sorry…"

"There is nothing to be sorry about. It can't be helped that your hungry." They sat down. "Here." He says holding up a brownie. Ajisai blinked 'is he trying to feed me…?' she opened her mouth slightly and Killer put a piece of the brownie in mouth. Ajisai closed her mouth and blushed chewing it "Mhmmm…" "Just ignore those around you and focus on getting full." Killer says as he starts to eat his own lunch. Ajisai giggled and started to pig out on her treats.

Sabo laid next to Jess who was still asleep, his hand was on her tummy rubbing it smiling at it, he leaned down pulling her shirt up and kissed her stomach.

'Just waiting for the day for you to pop out of here.' Jess's hand reached out and touches Sabo's head "Mhmm… giving our baby girl a good afternoon Kiss…?"

"Something like that. Sorry for waking you. Jess giggled at him. "Your fine, I'm kind of hungry…. Grill cheese? With pickles… and… mhmmmm some queen anne's…" 'I want some chocolate covered cherries'

Sabo sits up. "Alright. Where's it at." "There in the pantry, I have to pee…" Jess said getting up and walked in to the bathroom closing the door. Sabo heads to the kitchen rubbing his head and yawning slightly.

Jess finishing her business, she washed her hands, dried them off and out lotion on her hands. Stepping out of the bathroom she walked through the bedroom and headed to the kitchen. Jess smiled seeing Sabo making her a grill cheese "Mhmm smells good!" she said sitting down on the bar stool.

"It will be done in a bit." Sabo says. Jess's blinked around "Did uncle go to the dig?"

"Yeah." Sabo nodded. Jess smiled "I see, I hope he does good today! Oh our next altersound is on October 31th, my birthday" she giggled.

Sabo smiled. "Excited as ever I see." "I have this app on my phone and shows how long you are by every day and how good our baby is growing!" Jess giggled reaching out for her phone and bring up her app.

"That's cool." Sabo says as he put the grilled cheese sandwich on a plate. Jess smiled "It says here I'm 13 weeks!"

Sabo put the plate down in front of her. "Eat up." Jess smiled and takes a bite of her grill cheese as Sabo sits next to her looking at the app, Jess looks and read it "This is the last week of your first trimester, and your risk of miscarriage is now much lower than earlier in pregnancy. Next week marks the beginning of your second trimester, a time of relative comfort for the many women who see early pregnancy symptoms such as morning sickness and fatigue subside. More good news: Many women also notice a distinct increase in their sex drive around this time.

Birth is still months away, but your breasts may have already started making colostrum, the nutrient-rich fluid that feeds your baby for the first few days after birth, before your milk starts to flow." Jess blinks "I haven't milktate yet… strange… but my boobs... they have gotten bigger…" she frowned "This is gonna be murder on my back…"

"It's different with some women. You should know that by now. It will come later." Sabo says poking them. "Dante has back braces for your back if you want some…though I wasn't supposed to say that. Anyways. They have soft pads that heat up with a button. One of them vibrates slightly to give you a massage to." Jess blinked at him with a surprised look "Really?!"

"Yeah. I heard he makes them and other items on the side. He's a bit of an inventor and scientist when he's not being menacing." Jess frowned "But the heat would be bad for me… I don't know how it would affect the baby…." She said then starts eating her grill cheese, then takes a bite of a pickle and humms from the yumminess. "The heat would only be activated by a button so you don't have to use it. He has those, automatic ones, and just regular ones." Jess smiled "Then ask him to make me one! A purple color!" she giggled and take a bite of her pickle.

Back at school Terry woke up in a panic. River eyes widen "Terry! Its okay breath". Terry broke out in a cold sweat as he bared his fangs. His eyes started to dilate. River frowned "Terry breath, breath" she rubs his back. Law eyes widen slightly as he grabbed a sedative just incase. River kept rubbing his back. Terry took deep breathes as he looked around the room. "Where…am I…" River frowned "In the nurses office…". Terry shivered as he looked around. "Uncle…is he…was…did…" Terry grabbed his head. River looked confused "Terry?". "Was…he angry at me?" Terry asked in a hurt tone. Law sat the sedative down. "No…it was something else…calm down…if you know you didn't give him a reason to be angry then he wasn't angry at you…" Law says eyes Oichi. If she woke up in a panic like that would he be able to handle her by himself…

Terry sighed out as he leans on River. "Head…throbs…" Law went to the cabinet to get some painkillers. He grabbed a small cup and filled it with water. He handed it to him. Terry frowned at the pills but took them and gulp down the water. Law walked back to the desk. "You can stay and rest for a bit longer if you want." "Can…River stay?" Terry asked pulling her close. River ndded "Of course, I've been with you since you fainted… I never left yourside". Law nodded. "Yeah."

Terry looked over to Oichi. "She's not up yet…do you have the sedatives…" Law tapped a black box. "Yeah. I don't know who will come out so they are ready to go…" Terry frowned and buried his face in Rivers boobs. River smiled down at him petted his head "My lion"

After school Ajisai stood by the student parking doors waiting for Kid and Killer. She had her heavy and warm hoodie on with with her leggings under her skirt and slipper ankle boots. She awas numming on one her cookies she has left over from lunch waiting. 'I wonder what killer is gonna make for dinner tonight' a flush came on her face 'killer…..' her heart started thump in her chest 'what is this feeling…?'

Killer came out by himself frowning slightly. Ajisai blinked "where's kid…?" "Detention…he took a hit for me so we both wouldn't have it. Didn't want you here by yourself." Ajisai flushed "I see" "Let's head home. I don't have work today. I'm cooking Steak Marinade. What vegetables would you like. I think white rice will go with it well. Ajisai eyes sparked "mhmmmm!". Killer rubbed his chin. "Hmm…and dessert…hmm…Sweet Tea Tiramisu? Sanji taught us in home ec. How does that sound?" Ajisai giggled and hugged his arm "sounds super yummy!"

Killer nodded and they walked off to his car. Luckily Kid drove his own car today so he has a way home and to work.

In the school, Law had Oichi on his back. Ace and Vivi was behind. Vivi was carrying Oichi's bags and Ace was carrying Law's. Oichi had woken up a few mintues after Terry and River left. She didn't wake in a panic like Terry did. It was like she was empty shell. She didn't respond to any of Law's questions or actions so Law gave her a sedivate meant for Michi. It put her out for the rest of the day. "So what happened? Really?" Vivi asked. "She wasn't feeling well." Law said. "…and Terry!?" "He was bit stressed out. You know not getting any sleep or eating right. It was bound to happen." Law says. Vivi frowned. "Law I know your lying. Both he and Oichi passing out at the same time? I didn't buy it when Ace told me…so what really happened?" Law glanced back at her. "Vivi if you know I'm lying then you know why I'm lying. You didn't get far when you asked me about when Oichi attack the student and you didn't get far when you asked about her at the dance…I'm sorry…but that's all I'm allowed to say…if you want anymore info then you need to ask Oichi herself or Dante…I'm sorry…" Law said turning around. Vivi sighed. "I know…I understand…Oichi's family has a lot of secrets just like most of us…" Ace pat her head. "The most important thing is that she and Terry are both okay. So when she wakes up like celebrate!" He says smiling. Vivi giggled. "Okay…that sounds good. I can fix something that Sanji taught us." Ace's eyes sparkled. "Oooo make his chicken and shrimp! I know Law got some at his place." Law rolled his eyes.

He then frowned as he stopped. "Law…?" Vivi says. Ace looked up and frowned as well. Kid was walking towards them with his bag over his shoulder. "You better have a good reason for showing your face." Law sighed. "It's alright Ace…" Kid ignored Ace's glare as he walked up to Law. "…How is she…" Kid asks. "She's fine. She's just sleeping now…" Law says. "I see…that's all I wanted to know." Kid says as he walks around him. Ace watched him head to one of the detention rooms. "That ass…I should go beat the shit out of him…he's gonna try to come after Oichi again I just know it…" Vivi tugged on his arm. "Let's go…no fighting." Law started walking again. "Even if he does Oichi's heart belongs to me now and forever…" Law says. Ace huffed out as Vivi drug him off.

On Wednesday, Dawn arrived at Danni's around after school, getting out of her car. Dawn went to the back seat and picked a large box and closed the car door heading to the front door. Dawn opened up the door "Frank?" Frank came out of the kitchen with a bowl od crab meat and a cup of melted butter "Dawn welcome" he smiled at her, Dawn smiled "is Danni up in the room?" Frank nodded "Is Ajisai here?" Frank shook her head "Stay the week at Kid and Killer's" Dawn smiled "That's good, Dawn walked up the stairs "Those Grand line parents of that main girl who most likely was the ring leader in attacking Ajisai is trying to get me fired for landing a hand on Ajisai"  
Frank snotted "Like that's gonna happen, the girl should be charged for what she did" Dawn shook her head "no too much" Dawn reached the stop and walked to the master room, reaching the door, Dawn pushed it open "Danni!" Frank walked in with the bowl of her crab and cup of butter. He put it on the food tray "For you love" he kissed her forehead.

Danni was flipping through her work frowning. "Ugh! I for swear! I can't trust anyone to do their jobs correctly!" She closed her work folder over and flipped it. "Damn soldiers…I should blow the damn base up!" She pouted as she grabbed a crab leg and crushed it. Frank shook his head and then smirked "Would you like me to go down there and put them in there place?" Dawn shook her head and sat down on the bed bed next to her putting the box down on th bed "well I have found some old pictures of me and you"  
Danni was about to give Frank an answer when she turned to the box. "P-Pictures? Of me and you!?" She cracked a leg. "Mmm…Hmmm…okay let's crack them open but anything embarrassing I will deny all of it!" Danni pouted. Dawn chuckled and Frank sat down next to her "do you want me to go down there hun?" Dawn opened the box taking out a black photo ablum. She leaned back and smiled at the title 'middle school'

Danni nodded. "Yes!" She gripped her fist. "Go there and crack their heads open, My Frank!" She felt Zane moving. "Oops…sorry, I'm coming." She ate some crab meat. "I can't wait for you to come. Mommy is gonna teach you how to blow up a base with all her soldiers inside. Yes I am. Oh yes I am." Her eyes sparkled. "And when you lose your temper for the first time, I will force your big sister to cook you a big dinner!" Dawn shook her head and opened it "Danni! Look! There you and me in our first day of middle school! I belive my mother tookt his picture" they were wearing black classic Japanese middle school sailor uniforms. Frank smiled down at "You looked so cute" he kissed her "I shell go down there roll heads for you" he said getting and leave.

Danni waved lovingly at Frank as he left. "Bye Darling! Haaa…if only he'd let me blow them up…anyways let's see that picture!" Dawn showed her. "Ack!" Danni pouted. "Why would he call me cute." She pouted more blushing slightly. Dawn chuckled "you are cute Danni don't deny it" she went through the album more, it showed pictures of them in middle until the gradute to high school.

Dawn taking out other one, it was grey that had the title 'high school' Dawn smiled and opened "Wow look at us at the age of 16"  
Danni sighed. "Yeah. I didn't enjoy those days much…well except when me and Mihawk dated. That man was a genius in bed…those were the days…now I have Frank! Haha!" She rubbed the tips of her hair. "Back then I wasn't so outspoken like I am now…" Dawn chuckled "I remember punching him in the face before he asked you out, grab my ass and I wasn't having any of. Punched so hard it send him through the wall" Dawn laughed "Oh boy that was funny!"  
"Funny for you maybe. Poor Mihawk couldn't eat for days because of that. Though I did get to nurse him back to health." She rubbed her cheek. "That was a wonderful night when he fully recovered…" Danni says running down memory lane. Dawn shook her head flip the page and grinned "oh my look there's Jetter and Violet in there middle school uniforms like to Mihawk" Danni blinked and looked to see Violet her head down in her door, Jetter and Gold Roger laughing at eacher and Mihawk sitting here staring at Danni's ass has she was reaching behind for something. "I forgot the middle school was next to the high school back then"

Danni giggled. "I haven't had the chance to sit down and talk with Mihawk. I wonder how he is doing. He avoids me because of Frank." She says pouting. "He could have been Oichi's father and she would have been born with those dreamy eyes…" She sighs. "I wish he'd scare off Crocodile" She mumbled to herself. Dawn shook her head and turned the page and her eyes widen "Look.. me and you…" Dawn smiled with a flush "Mihwak I think took this" then she noticed a winged locket around her neck 'that locket...'

Danni started to panic slightly. "Y-You know what let's not let Frank see these books. It's mainly full of pictures of me and Mihawk. You know how I am with eyes and Mihawk has some great looking eyes…though they can't beat Franks…still...nice looking eyes…" Danni looked at the picture. "I can't believe I was so shy back then…" Dawn chuckled and then frowned "Danni what happen to my locket….?"  
Your locket?" She looked at the picture… "Oh…" She looked down slightly sadly. She then shook her head and moved the food tray. She reached down into the bottom dresser and pulled out a small trinket box. It was light blue with blue and black roses on it. Dawn blinked and watched her. Danni rubbed the box. "I had nearly forgot…so many things have been happening…I had planned to give it to you." She held the box up. "Oichi made this box for you when she was younger. After your passing I was given your locket and I kept it in this box for safe keeping…you know how I lose things…this was the one things I didn't ever want to lose…" Dawn smiled at her with a blush "Danni…". "Oichi also wrote a note to you. I have no clue what it says since she promised me not to ever read it." Dawn smiled brightly "Oh? She did?" Danni smiled. "She always told me 'Auntie is reading this note from heaven so you can't read it…'"  
Dawn giggled and opened it, she smiled to see a small piece of paper in cute origami fold and the winged locket. Dawn smiled and picked it up "Figured my brother would give this to you" Dawn opened it to see picture of Jess when she was 10 and Oichi whens he was 10, she smield smiled softly and put it around her neck then reached to the note and opened it reading it.  
The note read. 'Dear Auntie, I'm sorry I couldn't give this box to you but I will keep it safe with me so that I can always remember you forever and ever. Mommy is drinking a lot and she keeps crying but I know it's only because she misses you so much but don't worry! I will take care of her and do my best to make her super happy every day! I wish you didn't have to leave so soon so I hope this letter reaches you in heaven. I miss you very much auntie I love you forever and ever and ever and…EVER! Written and sighed by Oichi! The future queen of Gotham city!' There was a Chibi version of Batman drawn at the end with hearts around it.

Dawn giggled "future queen of gotham, awwwww!" then she glared at Dawn "If I ever catch you drinking again I'll the shit out of you, lets hope Oichi doesn't start drinking… heavily… but this is going on a picture frame and placed on the wall mahaha!"  
"First of all, I'm not a child. I'm gonna drink no matter how much you beat up. Nothing will ever change about that. It's apart my charming personality. Plus, Frank locked all my liquor up and has the key. Second of all…well…I don't know if Oichi drinks or not but we are having a mother and daughter drink when she turns twenty one. Whatever she does after that is all on her." Danni says grabbing her tray. She smiles. "Oichi always wanted to marry Batman when she was little haha. Maybe Law is her Batman." Dawn smirked "Did you hear? Apparently she moaned out batmans name during sex"

Danni laughed." Yes, Oichi called and told me. She said Law was upset with her but I gave her a few tips to wine and dine him back to happiness. She also told me that he was trying to stop her obsessed ways with Batman." Dawn gasped "What?! But Oichi wouldn't be Oichi would out her love for batman, like jess wouldn't be jess without her love for Harley Quinn." "I don't think anyone can pull that off ever. The most he could do is probably direct her obsession elsewhere." She tapped her chin. "I think he's getting her into panda bears. I noticed her wearing a lot of that lately…" Dawn smiled "Well panda's are cute"

Danni was cracking her crab legs and putting them in the butter. "She also told me Law has his own little obsession. I think it's cute to be honest heehee." Dawn giggled "Ooo! What is it?". "He likes fluffy things. Fluffy outfits, fluffy bedding, fluffy floors and so on. Fluffy everything! Which…explains why he's getting her into panda bear things…Hmm…that never crossed my mind before…strange." Danni says rubbing her head. Dawn laughed "Awwww!"

Danni's phone deep, she raised her eyebrow up, she got a video veed from Frank.  
(danis part) the video played and Frank was standing there as the base behind him was half destroyed "All for you baby! All for you!" Danni can see the soldier knelling with there heads down "Were Sorry!" Dawn looked shocked "Wow he really did it"

"Yay! Frank you're the best ever!" Danni says cheering. She then glared at the soldiers. "Oi! This mess better be cleaned up before I get back and I want all your paper work sent to me CORRECETLY and not like the garbage you sent me understand!?" The soldiers shivered. "Y-Yes ma'am!" They said. Danni then had hearts in her eyes. "What did I ever do to deserve a man like you Frank! Hurry home and come cuddle with me and Zane!"

Frank grinned "Alright baby I'm on my way and by the way… I send captain Helam to the ER…" Dawn's eyes widen "Frank…?"

"Ho!? What for?" Danni said in a non-caring voice. Frank huffed. "He charged at me! I was defending myself! So yeah, I'm on my way love you!" he hanged up

Danni giggled. "I love that man so much!" She then rubbed her tummy and then frowned as she blushed. "Y-You know I've been thinking…" Dawn smiled and snuggled up to her rubbing her tummy "Oh?". "W-What do you think Frank's reaction would be if…I told him I wanted to have…m-more of his children after Zane?" Her face was turning red as she twirled her fingers.  
Dawn was grinning "Oh my god danni! I think he would love it!"  
"You think…Mmm…I think I'll wait a little more before I blurt something out like that…" Dawn chuckled and then frowned "I want another one too…"

Danni frowned and sighed. "I heard you and Dante are getting pretty close…he has very strong commitment issues. Bring up marriage or more children might ruin that. Another thing…I hate it at times but I understand where he's coming from…but Dante plays favorite. Oichi will always be the number one in his heart so if you two should happen to ever have a kid together don't be shocked or angry that Dante doesn't show as much love for the child as he does Oichi…specially with the things he's involved with." Dawn looked down and nodded to her sadly. Danni shook her head. "Yuck…just saying his name is leaving a bad taste in my mouth." Dawn sighed "so when are you due?!" she poked danni's tummy.

Dawn sighed "so when are you due?!" she poked Danni's tummy. "I believe it was somewhere in December. Let's just hope little Zane wont pop out to early. He's moving around a lot lately. Like he's ready to come out." Danni rubbed her tummy. "He's so antsy…back then Oichi didn't even want to come out my belly…" She then shook her head and poked Dawn's cheek. "I'm rooting for you, you know…I hate Dante guts and nothing is ever going to change but he makes you happy and that's all that matters. If anyone can get him to change him mind on those certain subjects it's you. That annoying special ability of yours to change people might affected him just enough…So good luck."

Dawn flushed and snuggled up to her "That mean Law's gonna be coming to check up on you ever week, because your gonna be in your last month, giving you ultersounds… Jess is getting her baby belly! Hehehe you should see her! So looks so cute with a tummy!" Dawn took out a picture our she took of Jess on the another day "Here she is, she just entered her 2nd trimester! hehe"

Danni laughed. "Excited as ever with your pictures again. Soon she won't be able to move around like she wants. I hope she's ready for that."

Friday came along, and Jess was sitting in lunch next to Vivi, Nami, Oichi and Rebecca. Jess was pigging out on a jar of pickles and villina ice cream. The boys haven't showed up yet for lunch, it was announced that the secret admire gifts will be delivered during lunch. She was missing Sabo 'where is he?!'

Oichi yawned and rubbed her back. Vivi leaned next to her. "Oichi are you sure your okay?" Vivi asked worriedly. "Yes, Vivi for the last time. I'm okay a little tired but I'm fine. Promise." Vivi grabbed her face. "Don't lie." "I'm not Vivi. I'm for real!" Oichi says pouting. Nami grabbed Oichi from Vivi and put her face in her boobs. "Boob hug!" She giggled. Oichi muffled something as she turned her head. "N-Nami…" "It's okay you can snuggle in them until Law comes." "I feel like I don't have a choice…" Nami giggled nope.

Across the room Ajisai was sitting next to Tenten and Tamari, she sighed, killer or kid didn't show up yet 'I miss him…' her face turned red 'why do I miss killer…?'

Moments late the boys started filling in. Some were caring flowers, candies, and cards. Some were just caring one item. Vivi looked over to see an angry Ace walking to her with a bag full of things. Nami smiled. "Well that's my cue to leave. Don't eat too much sweets!" She told Oichi before she walked over to the table with Robin. Ace walked over to the table next to Vivi. He placed the bag down. "All for you. Of course, I ripped up all the confession cards but I left the ones that doesn't pose a threat." Vivi giggled. "If you say so Ace." Sanji was twirling around to Nami and the others with Franky and Luffy running behind them. "Let me eat them!" Luffy yelled. His mouth was already covered in chocolate. He jumped on Sanji sending them flying into the table with Nami and Robin. They laughed at him. Sanji kicked Luffy in the face. "I told you no! These are Nami-swan sweets that I personality made for her not you!" Luffy pouted as he sat next to Robin. "Robinnnn." Robin giggled as she held up a box of chocolate. "Here you go." Luffy's eyes sparkled. "Yeah!"

Jess soon saw Sabo walking in with a few boxes. He wasn't wearing a happy expression on his face. Law came in soon after with empty hands. They made their way to the table. "If you don't have anything to carry then at least help me out here." "Last time I checked those are for your girlfriend not mine." Sabo frowned at him and rolled his eyes. "Your such an ass…" Sabo says. "Thank you for noticing." Law says.

Jess blinked "Sabo..? why do you have a anger look on you face?"

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to. These boxes don't belong to me you know…" Jess blinked at the boxes "These are for me… from the boys…?"

Sabo dropped the boxes. "Yes…" Jess sighed. "Ignore it Sabo, now give me yours!" Jess grinned.

Sabo pulled out some red roses and a box of chocolate. Jess squealed and jumped up into his arms. "I LOVE THEM! I love you!" she kissed him with such passion the whole room felt it.

Ace got up without a word. Vivi smiled and got up with him. He grabbed the bag and she hooked his arm under his. Rebecca watch them leave. She looked to Oichi with confusion. "They are going to their lunch spot. Ace says he loses he taste for food when those two get to passionate." "I see…are you gonna leave?" She asked. Oichi shrug her shoulders. "Meh. It depends on how passionate they get. I've learned to ignore them." Coby walked over with some chocolates and a card. "Rebecca." She smiled. "Hi Coby." He handed her the gifts. "I wanted to get you flowers but they ran out so they are gonna be delivered to you later. I hope that's okay." Rebecca smiled. "It's fine. Thank you!" Coby smiled and rubbed his head.

Ajisai chuckled at them down the across the room and then sighed looking down at her tummy 'looks like mommy isn't getting anything'

Suddenly A box of chocolate was placed in front of her. She looked up to see Kid sit down yawning with bags under his eyes. Another one was placed on top of kids along with some flowers. She looked to her other side to see Killer sitting down. "Sorry for taking too long. The cooking club were too busy so we had to make them by hand." Ajisai flushed "thank you" she looked over to Killer, she leaned in and kissed his cheek then grabbed kid and yanks him down and kisses his cheek "Thank you kid" she released him and started to eat the chocolates. "Whatever." Kid says yawing out. He leans on his elbow. Killer shook his head. "I told you not to take that last shift." Kid rolled his eyes. "Shut up. We got paid, extra, didn't we?" Killer sighed. "Yeah…I guess your right about that." "Alright then. Stop complaining. I'll get a nap in the next period.

Law and Oichi were sharing a lunch today. Rebecca looked at them. "Um…Law?" Law looked at her. "If you're sick I'm on break." Rebecca shook her head. "No I was wondering um…didn't you get Oichi anything?" The table looked at him. "Yeah, I did it's getting sent to the nurses with the rest of her stuff." Oichi looked at him. "Eh?" Law sighed. "Yeah, you got a whole bunch of flowers. The nurse's office looks like field right now. "Mmm…I don't like a lot of flowers." "Yeah I know…but you got them. Bepo is making you a huge heart chocolate with his name on the back and your name on the front but he might not be done till the end of the school since the cooking classes are filled with students still making homemade sweets." Oichi smiled. "HeeHee. Bepo so silly."

Dawn walked through the lunch room with a soft drinkin her hand smilling at everyone was resviing gifts, she smirked at Jess smother Sao with a make out right on the chair, she shook her head and tabbed her shoulder "slow it down, you have plenty to do after school" she walked away making Jess flush and giggled snuggling in sabos chest. Sabo rubbed her back smiling.

River was on the table by herself and boys were staring at her as she sat there mediating.

Terry smacked one of the boys in the back of the head. The boy was about to yell something when they notice it was Terry. They quickly turned their heads away from River. Terry smiled. "River, you need to find another place to mediate. It's rude to do that on a table." River smiled and opened her eyes "Yes I know, but I cant help myself". "Mhm…anyways let's leave." He walked closer to her and whispered. "I made a deal with Oichi so let's head to a camera free area so I can give you your treats." River did a handstand trick off the table showing her teal lace panites making boys eyes widen.

River held terry's hand "okay!" she smirked. Terry pulled her out the lunch room in a hurry.

Dawn walked over to the entrance of the lunch room to see Dante walk up to her, she smiled "Afternoon Dante" she took a drink of her pop.

"Afternoon." Dante says held up a rose. Dawn's eyes widen and flush came on her face, students around them gasped out. It made Jess look and her eyes widen and smirked "oh my god…"

Oichi was enjoying some pudding cups. Law smiled as he watched her. Dawn took the rose and smiled at him "Thank you Dante, here is my gift" she leaned forward and kissed him. Jess was grinning and hid her face in Sabos chest. Students gasped more at them.

Sabo rolled his eyes. 'It's not all that shocking…' Sabo says grabbing some chocolate and eating them. Oichi held up some pudding to Law's face. "What some?" Law opened his mouth and ate a spoon full of the pudding cup. "…to sweet…" Oichi giggled. "I know! It's the best…wait you're not gonna cut it out of my diet, are you?" Law shook his head. Oichi smiled and went on eating

Dawn pushed more into Dante's lip 'mhmm I cant get enough of his lips…!'

Dante wrapped his arm around her waist, deepening the kiss. He the felt his phone vibrate. He pulled back from the kiss and bumped foreheads with her. "Got work to do. Thanks for the gift. Hope there's more to follow soon." Dawn smiled and flushed "there will be…" she gave him one last pick on the cheek. Dante let her go and head back out the lunch room.

"Where you taking me?" River asked as Terry pulled her down the hall. "A storage room for the fashion club. It's a new addition that Iceberg included. Right now, the cameras are down in there. So Oichi will edit the footage of us walking in and out the main room. That way no one will know we were in there." Terry smile. "So I'm gonna give you a treat right quick!" He laughed happily as they turned another corner. River giggled "Oh!? I cant wait!"

They reached the Fashion room and Terry took out a key and unlocked the door. Walking in, the room was filled with desks, racks of clothes, boxes of fabrics, a board with different notes, and more things. Terry pulled River through one of the doors at the side. He flipped on the lights and closed the door behind him. In the storage room the wall wasn't painted yet. There was a small couch in there was a blanket covering it. "Ha-Ha Oichi is the best ever!" He locked the door and pulled River to the couch. He pushed her down. River blinked and looked around and the sitting down on the couch "Wheres my treats?!". Terry unbutton his jacket a bit and towered over River. "I'm your treat! Yay me!" River's eyes widen and then she smirked licking her lip. He was sudden on the couch and she was on his lap "Mhmmmmm" she licked him "So yummy"

she licked him "So yummy" "HeeHee. We are on limited time so please hurry and enjoy me, your treat!" Terry says with sparkles in his eyes.

River pushed back and up undid her shirt and skirt "Well I'm horny I want you devour me…."

Terry smiled. "So you get to be my treat to! Super yay!" River giggled as she was pushed down "Make devoured love to me Terry…" Terry nodded. "I will! Thanks for the meal!"

The next day Jess was sound asleep, it was Saturday afternoon and Sabo was sitting up a large purple vase so many and many purple roses in them. He smirked and grabbed the two bags of purple petals, opening one he started to make a trail from the kitchen to the bedroom, he ended up using both bags as he got to the room, Jess was sleep sound asleep. Sabo smirked and sparkled the rest of the pedals around her and sneaked left the room. "There that should do it." He looks at his work.

Jess was starting to stir awake, getting up with a stretch and a yawn, she looked around her eyes widen to see purple rose pedals around her. She flsuehd majorly and smiled picking up and sniffed it. It smelled so good. she got up and noticed a trail of the purple rose pedals out the room, she smiled and followed it out the room through the hall and finally to the kitchen. Her eyes widen to see Sabo sitting there next to purple vase with purple roses.

"I see your finally awake." Sabo says smiling. Jess rushed to him and leaded into his arms "Sabo! I love them! I love you, I love you!" Sabo laughed. "I love you to."

Oichi was downstairs in Lucci's room with the library. She had her mask on and was laying down on his bed while hacking into the cameras to edit the footage of time where Terry and River went into the fashion room. Ty as laying on her back looking at 'The amazing Spiderman.' "Hey auntie! Do you like Spiderman?" Oichi looked at the TV. "Well I think he is cool but my favorite is Batman." She says giggling. Ty giggled. "You like a lot of Batman stuff. Can I get a lot of Spiderman stuff!?" Oichi turned over to where he way laying on her stomach. "I don't see why not." She smiled. Ty smiled to. "Yay! Can you make me some cookies!? The ones I can decorate?" Oichi nodded. "Yes! Come on." Ty got off her and they went upstairs.

Dawn was pacing back and forth in front of Danni, she was finally able to get out of bed "I need you to come with me… Do you think Oichi should be with us when we tell Jess about Troy?"

"I would rather not but if it would make you feel better I can call her." Danni watched her pace. "Dawn calm down…" Dawn frowned. "I can't calm down…! This is all coming to bite me in the ass years later! James must be turning in his grave on all the mistakes I did…."

Danni rubbed her tummy. "Listen. We both know Jess is going to be upset but once she calms down and you explain everything to her things will fall into place. I think she would be more upset if we leave things as they are. So let's suck it up and go over there and get this shit done. Everyone makes mistakes. It's better to own up to them then to let things be sometimes. Dawn sniffed and nodded "You always know how to calm me sis…." "Yes, it's part of my amazing personality." Danni says calling Oichi.

Couple of hours later, Jess laid on the bed panting naked with Sabo next to her with his arm wrapped around her tummy, Jess was smiling brightly "That… was… amazing… such slow passion it sex…."

"Yes, I have amazing skills in bed." Jess giggled. "We need to start painting the nursery" watching Sabo's kissing her tummy.

"We have until May. It will be done by then." Jess reached out and run her fingers through his hair "you like kissing my tummy Sabo…?"

"I can't help it." He says nuzzling his face on her stomach. Jess giggled. "That tickles" she wiggled slightly.

"Really now? What if I do this?" He tickles her sides. Jess's eyes widen. "Nooo! Stop" She started laugh "Nooo! Your gonna make me peee from laughing!"

"Sorry, Sorry." Sabo says chuckling. Jess smiled and sat up "I need to pee know thank you very much!" she walked to the bathroom.

"Alright." Jess's phone was ringing on the nightstand, Sabo looked over at it, it was her mother calling. Sabo sighed and answered it.

"Hello?" "Oh, Sabo where is Jess?" Dawn asked him "Going pee" Sabo said getting up looking for his boxers. "I see… well me and Danni, Oichi are on our way over… It's time to tell her…"

Sabo frowned. "Say what!? Are you serious!?" Sabo snapped. Dawn growled "Are you talking back to me!?" Sabo then heard Danni gasped "HE better not be talking back to you!" Sabo heard Danni cracking her knuckled. Sabo gulp but he ignored his fear from both mothers. "I'm serious here!? Jess is pregnant! Who knows what this news would do to her or make her do!? This is the worst possible time for you to tell her something like this! At least wait till after the baby is born so the stress won't affect her and the baby!" Sao says angry. "How stupid is that!?"

It was quite for couple seconds "Oh boy I'm gonan snapp you in HALF!" the phone went bed, Jess walked out of the bathroom and skipped to the dresser "What to wear, what to wear!"  
Sabo frowned and put her phone down on the dresser. "…Your mother, Danni, and Oichi are coming over…" Sabo says rubbing his head. Jess blinked "oh? Maybe she has treats for me! since its sweetest day, mama always gets me some! Same with mama D!" she took out Denim Maternty jeans and a black This Black 'Does This Shirt Make Me Look Pregnant' Maternity tee and grey bra and panties. She started to change. "You better change"  
Sabo sighed. 'This is freaking stupid…why would they want to tell her now…' Sabo went to the dresser and looked for something to wear. 'So stupid…' Jess giggled and took out Blue & White Slipper Boots, put first putting on black ankle socks and then slipping them on "So what do you think?" she twirled  
"You look really nice." Sabo says smiling slightly. There was a loud knock making Jess blink and Sabo jump "SABO! open this door before I tear it down!" Danni yelled, "Danni calm down" They heard Dawn. Jess frowned "God dam it mama D." Jess walked out the room and to the front door opening it "Hello everyone!" Dawn smiled "Hello sweetie happy sweetest day" Dawn was wearing burgdany and grey sweater with blue jeans skinny jeans and matching burgdany converse. With a brown scarf and black hoodie. "Cute outfit jess!" Jess smiled "Thank you mama, please come in" Jess stepped aside.

Danni walked in fuming. She was wearing a jacket and under it was a blue nursing hoodie and a pair of black leggings with white flower patterns. She was rubbing her tummy as she calmed herself down. Any more anger and little Zane would make a fit and Law had surgery lined up today so there was no way he'd be able to leave to come check on her. She breath in and out remembering her breathing techniques. 'Anger is super, super, bad for the baby…' She said in her head. "Oichi is on her way here…" She said in almost a mumble.

Jess smiled "Alright, Sabo! help mama D to the couch while I get her pudding cups!" Dawn chuckled sitting on the couch already "Oh yes why don't you help Danni Sabo" she said holding in her anger. Jess frowned "Why are you two angery…?"

Sabo gulped and walked over to Danni. "U-Uh…I'll help you to the…" Danni grabbed Sabo's hand, squeezing. "You better hope you're not alone the next time I see you…" Danni growled softly. She then smiled holding her anger in. "Help me sit please…Can't stand up for too long you know." Danni says. Sabo nodded as he prayed his hand wasn't broken by her grip. He led her to the couch and helped her sit down. "Thank you…Sabo…" She says nearly gritting her teeth. Jess skipped back over and handed Danni three pudding cups "Here you go Mama D"

Dawn smiled "Can I have one dear?" Jess smiled but sat down next to her "to tired, Sabo pudding cup for me and mama" Dawn looked at him and smirked at him "Yes go fetch some oh and later I would like to have a word with you." Sabo sighed and went to the kitchen. Danni couldn't really touch the pupping cups until she calmed all the way down or she'd busted them in her hand. Her phone beeped. She grabbed it carefully. "Seems like Oichi is here…" She says. Jess smiled "She has a key" just as jess said that Oichi opened the front door and walked in.  
She was wearing a mask. She had on a light jacket and under it as a white batman shirt. She was where shorts and a pair of flats. She had on her glasses and her hair was pin back. Jess smiled "Hey sis!" Oichi noticed her shirt and poked her tummy "Yes you do look pregnant" Jess giggled and then frowned "Arent you frezzing?! Sabo get Oichi some pudding cups!"

"I'm just getting over a super high fever, so no I'm actually hot. This jacket is making me hotter" She went and sat down next to Danni. "So many people are having babies…I want one to…" She pouted slightly. Danni smiled and patted her head. "There, There, your gonna have your own baby one day, because you have no choice but to give me a whole bunch of grands." Danni says smiling. The front door opened, and Troy walked in. He sighed and walked to the kitchen "Uncle troy! Back so soon? How was the dig?" Troy blinked looking and noticed Dawn, Danni and Oichi. He smiled "well hello ladies" Troy smiled getting a bottle of water. He was wearing similar outfit like Indiana Jones. "And my dig was good, he held up something that made Jess's eyes widen Silver Antique Celtic Knot Locket with a long silver chain.

"That's very nice…" Danni says still consoling a pouting Oichi Troy smiled as Jess got up and rushed over "Oh my god, is this what I think it is?!" Troy nodded "Yup, Queen Emma's locket, it was a chest near her resting chamber which we haven't open yet" Jess giggled "Can I have it?!" Troy raised his eyebrow at her "Well it belongs to the Mikcloud family so I have objection to it" he smiled "and by the way happy sweetest day" Sabo handed dawn and Oichi their pudding cups. Jess was giggling staring at the locket. Dawn stood up "Troy its time to tell her" Troy frowned at her, Jess blinked and looked up "Tell me what…?"

Oichi gave her pudding to Danni. Dawn took a deep breath and let it out "Sweetie… your father… James… well after Jon… he wasn't able to make active sperm…" Jess's eyes widen "What…?" troy looked down Oichi looked to Danni. She put her hand to her lips to shush Oichi for now. "Jess hunny… At that time I was trying to conceive more than anything, after we found out… James wanted to make me happy and he knew how much I wanted another child so… he talked to me about sperm donation… but with someone close to us both… that's when James asked Troy…" Jess looked at Troy and who kept his head down "Mama…?" then looked at her mom. Danni sighed out as Oichi frowned slightly. Dawn smiled softly at her "Troy is your true father…" Oichi's eyes widen as she looked to Jess. Jess stood there shocked, her breathing was started to get heavy, everyone eye's widen as the aura around her got heavy, Sabo panicked "Jess calm down!" Dawn eyes widen in fear "Jess!" Oichi stood up. "Jess…please calm down." Suddenly Troy's hand was over her eyes "Calm down, breath, breath…" he said softly to her and her breathing eased the locket fell from her hands but Troy caught it putting it on the table, Troy looked at Sabo "she fainted…." Dawn was frowning "I'm a horrible mother…. I should have waited…" Sabo frowned as he gripped his fist but he walked over to Jess and picked her up. He took her to the room not looking back at Dawn and the others. Danni put her hand on her shoulder. "Dawn…it needed to be said…you felt like this was the best time to tell her so all we can do is wait for now…let her process everything." Oichi was still standing. She wanted to go back there with Jess but just the moody aura Sabo was giving off…she didn't want to get snapped at. "M-Maybe we should leave them be for now? Come back when everything is cooled down…?"


	5. Chapter 5

Its been couple of hours and Dawn was still at jess's after Danni and Oichi left. In Jess's room Dawn sat there cleaning her dry blood from her nose, little after Danni and Oichi left Jess started to have a bloody nose in her sleep. Sabo was in the living room on the phone with Law about coming over and check on Jess.

"I have surgeries line up back to back, plus the board is here to watch us work. I just can't stop whenever you need me to." Law says. Sabo frowned. "I understand but can't you just slip out for just a few minutes. Please? Jess fainted and started to have a nose bleed." Law sighs out. "I won't be able to get any work done when I'm dealing with both of you. Fine I'll be over in a minute." Sabo smiled and was about to say thank you when Law hung up. Sabo frowned at that.

Troy stepped in the bedroom, he sees Dawn with the most sadden look on her face. He frowned and stepped to her sitting next to her "Dawn... you're not a horrible mother... you did want you thought was right..." Dawn frowned "Troy... this is gonna be different know... she's not gonna be calling you uncle Troy anymore... Once she process this" Troy sighed and pulled dawn in a hug "I know" Dawn bite her lip and tears started to go down her face. Troy kissed her forehead "come on" Troy helped her up as Sabo came "Law is on his way here" Dawn nodded "Alright... Sabo listen I'm sorry..."

Sabo frowned. "Sorry isn't going to cut it." Sabo had his face grabbed by Dawn hard. "Don't you ever fucken sass me boy..." she said in a dark tone making a sweat drop go down his face "I thought it was best to tell, what do you expect me to keep it a secret until she had Elivra?"

"Yes, I did...because something like this would happen..." Dawn let go of his face. "Don't you ever talk back to me again Sabo and I mean it don't you dare make me feel like an already horrible mother" she turned on her heel and left the room. Troy sighed and followed her.

Sabo frowned as he went to sit beside Jess. He rubbed her head. "We can never just have a perfect day to ourselves...something always have to happen..." He grabbed and held her hand. "That's why...in the near future...I'll take you somewhere where no one can bother us so it will just be me and you for a few days." He smiled slightly.

Dawn spacing back and forth in the hallway, Troy frowned at and then sighed. He reached out and grabbed her pulling her to him holding her "calm down..." Dawn bite her lip and pushed him back "Don't..." Troy frowned more "you know... I was jealous of my brother because he had you..." Dawn's eyes widen and looked at him "What...?" Troy chuckled "Dawn I've been in love with you for years... we have a child together... its kind of hard not too..." Dawn's face turned a slight pink "Troy... I like someone else now..." Troy sighed "Yeah I know Jess spoke of it to me the other day how excited she that you and Oichi's father were getting close" Dawn blushed more.

Troy walked passed her "I'm gonna go back to the dig..." He walked to the door and left. Dawn looked down at the floor frowning.

Oichi was driving Danni to get Taco's. "Little Zane is craving a lot of things now. HaHa." Oichi was looking down. Danni looked over to her. "She's going to be okay. To learn that her father isn't her father took a hard hit but Jess is a strong girl. She'll get by just like she's gotten by through everything else." Oichi sighed. "I know...but still..." "Yes, I know, I know. Sabo and Dawn will take good care of her." Oichi nodded slightly and pulled up to Taco bell. "Drive through sweetie." "Yes, Ma'am." They waited in line as Oichi's phone started to beep. She pulled it out to see a message from Law. She opened it. "Seems like Law is heading over there to check on Jess." Danni frowned and sighed. "It's gonna be in a mood since those surgeries are very important. The Grand Line hospital big shots are there. They may not like it if he just walks out just to check on a client." Oichi pulled up. "Yeah...but Law is a good doctor I don't think it will affect his record much." Danni smiled. "Aw, I just love the way you support Law so much. Your gonna make a great wife!" Oichi blushed. "Mom..." Danni laughed

Ajisai sat in the waiting area in the hospital of Natural, Killer and Kid where with her. She smiled that Kid came with her.

Kid was on the phone checking his work schedule. Killer was putting his hair into a ponytail for the fourth time today. "Why don't you just cut it." Killer smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow! Dammit Killer I was joking!" Killer huffed. "Don't joke about my hair." He says. The door opened and a nurse came out "Ajisai?" Ajisai smiled, Killer and kid got up helping her. The nurse smiled "This way ma'am" Ajisai smiled as Killer and kid both helped her in the back. The nurse helped her to the scale for pregnant woman "Alright step on the scale" Ajisai smiled as Killer helped her out of her slippers and Ajisai stepped on the scale the nurse looked and smiled "Good! 14 pounds' heaver, normal weight gain for the 3rd trimester" Ajisai giggled and stepped down she slipped back into her slippers. The nurse smiled "This way" she guided them to a room. "Alright Ajisai have one of the boys to help you on the bed. Ajisai smiled.

Kid sat down as Killer went to help her. Ajisai sat down and smiled, the nurse checked her vitals asked her a few questions and she was finished "Well then, Dr. Meyers will be with you in a few moments" they nodded to her as she felt, Ajisai sighed rubbing her tummy.

Kid was in daze looking at Killers hair. "Why don't you cut? It's down to your ankles..." Killer frowns. "Why don't you stop using gel on your hair." Kid sat back. "Because I like my hair up." Killer crossed his arms. "Okay then. I like my hair long. Deal with it." Kid shrugs. Ajisai blinked at him "What if..." they look at her "What if it gets stuck while your working?..." she flushed "I mena I don't mind your hair, its very pretty..."  
"When I'm at work either Kid or a co-worker helps me pin it up to where it won't get in the way." Killer says. Kid sat back. "It's a pain in the ass." Again, Killer smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow...!" "I don't call your hair style a pain in the ass, which it is. Going through so many jars of gel is plain silly." Kid rolls his eyes. "Whatever." The door opened and Aurora walked in "Hello everyone." Her tummy has gotten bigger. Ajisai smiled how far are you?" Aurora smiled "four months, well almost now then! Let's measure your tummy!" Ajisai giggled.

Kid and Killer took a sit while they watched. Aurora took out a measuring tape and wrapped it around her tummy. Aurora looked and smiled. "Good! 30, 34 centimeters! This boy is growing good." Ajisai smiled brightly.

Kid passed his phone to Killer. "The new schedule for next month." Killer nodded and skimmed through it right quick. Aurora smiled "Now then before I check your heart let's take a look at Alaric." Ajisai giggled and laid back.

Killer handed the phone back to Kid and stood up. Aurora went to the door opening it and pulled in a large TV that was contented to a the ultrasound tablet. Ajisai blinked "Why such a big TV?"

Kid and Killer looked at the Tv. Aurora smiled "The other ones were taken, now then!" aurora grabbed the gel as Killer lifted her shirt over her tummy. Aurora squeezed some on her tummy making her jump slightly. Ajisai blushed "Sorry..." Aurora chuckled "No worries a lot of woman do that, even Jess."

Kid was still looking at the TV while Killer Stood beside Ajisai. Aurora placed the wand on her tummy and they can hear the baby's heart beat and see him right on the screen. Ajisai's eyes widen "his heart beat..."

Kid and Killer both smiled slightly. "There he is." Killer says. He glanced back at Kid. "Yeah..." They see Alaric on the screen "He's gotten big! That's right good oh look he's moving around" they see him moving, Ajisai smiled and then gasped "God dam it he kicked me again..."

Killer chuckled. Aurora smiled "He looks like he wants out already, but it's not time for him just yet. Most likely in November he will come. Let's take a couple of pictures." she snapped shot them and removed the wand "Kill here wipe her tummy and them help her up, need her shirt off."

"Kid..." "Yeah, yeah..." Kid got up. Ajisai flushed at Killer and kid both helped her. Ajisai laid back down and aurora right away put some jelly on her chest above her heart "Alright let's look at your heart" Ajisai gulped and nodded.

Kid and Killer stood waiting. Aurora placed the wand on her chest and on the screen, they can see Aurora's heart "There it is mhmmmm" Aurora looked at it more. Aurora frowned making Ajisai frown "Aurora...?"

They look to her. Aurora sighed softly "your heart will let out after birth..." Ajisai bite her lip and her eyes started to tear.

Both Kid and Killer frowned. Aurora did smile though "but we do have a heart transplant program..." Ajisai's eyes widen.

"A program for an transplant?" Killer says. Aurora smiled at them more "it can be a real heart or a bionic heart transplant" Ajisai looked shocked "A bionic heart...?"

"Which one would be better?" Kid asked with his arms crossed. "You should go for which one would benift your health." Killer says.

At Jess's, the front door opened and Law walked in.

"Yes, I'll be back in a few...just finish it up for me. I'll take care of the paperwork...Thank you." Law put his phone in his pocket and walked to the bed room. Dawn and Sabo were both sitting next to her, Dawn looked up "Hey law thank you for coming"

Law sighed out. They watch lay dig out the ultrasound tablet and he handed it to Sabo. Then take out the wand and gel, Dawn rolled up jess's shirt showing her tummy. Law squeezed it on her tummy and Sabo and Dawn felt her jerk in her sleep.

Sabo smiled gently at that. Law placed the wand on her tummy and they can hear Elvira's heart beat and see her on the tablet screen. Dawn smiled "my granddaughter..."

"The baby stretching out. From head to bottom, she measures 3 1/2 inches and weighs 1 1/2 ounces. Size of a lemon" Law says. Dawn smiled and leaned kissing Jess's forehead.

"Can you tell the gender yet?" Sabo asked. Law eyed him "Give me a moment" he moved the wand more they watched as Law tried to find a good angle to see the sex of the baby. He stopped and pointed "There... wow she was right, it's a girl" Dawn grinned "Jess if only you were wake to see this..."

Sabo smiled as he looked at the screen. 'My baby girl...' He rubbed the screen slightly before looking at Jess's belly as he started to feel excited. 'I can't wait until you get here...' Dawn looked at Law "What about the bleeding nose...?" Law looked at her "Maybe from the stress... or it could have been Darcaniea..." Dawn frowned and looked down at her 'Darcaniea huh...?'

Sabo's smile disappeared from his face from hearing her name. He then sighed mentally and shook his head. "Can you take pitcures?" Dawn asked

"Yes." Law said nodded. Dawn smiled and took one. "Aww my little Elvira nanna is gonna spoil you!" Sabo cleaned off her tummy and put her shirt back down.

Law packed up his bag as he phones and pager started going off. "Nothing else seems to be wrong so I'm leaving. Make sure she gets a lot of rest and eat plenty." He grabbed his bag and turned to leave. He picked up his ringing phone. "Yes, Chopper I'm on my way back now...just get the room ready for me...Tell the old hag to shut up. I told her...d-desk duty!?" He sighed. "Alright I got it..." He hung the phone up as he left grumbling about how he wanted to kick someone.

Dawn looked down feeling something and seeing Jess's eyes open "Sabo Jess is awake"

Sabo looked at Jess and smiled. "Jess! How are you feeling?" Jess blinked "I'm fine..." Dawn frowned "Hunny I'm so sorry..." Jess sighed "It's okay mama..."

Sabo grabbed her hand. Dawn smiled and handed her one of the pictures "Law was just here and he check on you, here" Jess blinked and looked down and smiled "Regina was right... it's a girl... My little Elvira... Sabo our baby girl"

Sabo smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Our baby girl."

Ajisai, Killer and Kid leaving the hospital. She was in deep thought as the boys could tell, she had to decide to go with the bionic heart transplant, she would be dead for at least an 10 minutes while the heart being placed in, Aurora had place her under C-section. Aurora did tell her she has a good chance after the C-section for her heart transplant.

"Don't worry...you should be happy that you will get to be Alaric and live a long happy life." Killer says as he opened the door. Ajisai didn't answer and stepped in car. 'maybe I should stop by at Jess's...'

Kid and Killer got in. Kid started the car and drove off. "Drop me off at Jess's" Ajisai said looking at Alaric's ultrasound picture. "Alright..." Kid said to her.

Reaching Jess's Kid parked the car, Killer got out and helped Ajisai out. Ajisai smiled "Thank you..." she walked away "you can both come up with me if you like" Ajisai said walking in the building.

Killer looked at Kid. "I'll stay. You head in to work." Kid raised his eyebrow. "What? Would you rather stay here instead? One of us has to be hear or at work. You choose..." Kid looked at Killer and sighed. "Whatever." He tossed Killer the keys. "You need these..." Killer says holding the keys. "It won't be my first time walking to work. I don't need your blowing up my phone when you're ready to come home." He opened the door and grabbed his duffle bag. "Let me know if you're staying over or going home." Kid said as he walked off. Killer turned and walked into the building  
Ajisai walked to the elevator pushing the up botton. It opened and Ajisai stepped in.  
Killer stepped in behind her. She looked and frowned "They changed the way to get upstairs... its finger print..." Ajisai took out her phone and called Jess's phone, it rang and then it answered "Jess, I'm here and the elevator?" "Oh! Sabo installed a finger print... Sabo! Active the elevator for Ajisai please?" Ajisai heard Sabo groan "Alright he's gonna active it for you" Ajisai smiled "Thank you" she hanged up.

Killer sighed. 'He knows no bounds.' Just then the elevator closed and moved up, Ajisai sighed "I wonder why he installed a finger print scan..."

"It just shows how overprotected he his." Killer says. The elevator reached the top and it opened, Sabo was standing there looking upset, Ajisai frowned and walked past him to find Jess.

Sabo opened his mouth to say something but Killer walked past him. "You should get over that 'hate company over' crap. It's getting annoying." He says walking after Ajisai. Sabo frowned as he walked after Killer.

Ajisai stepped in Livingroom seeing Jess sitting in the Livingroom with her mom and then Ajisai noticed the flowers on the table "Wow! Sabo went all out for you!" Jess giggled "Well that's was half of my present!" Ajisai blushed "I wish I had that..." Jess giggled "aww come here!" Ajisai smiled and walked over to her.

Sabo and Killer walked in. Killer sat down and leaned back as he put his hair up for the sixth time. Dawn smiled and poked her tummy "How is the little man doing" Ajisai grinned and held up the picture. Jess's eyes widen and squealed looking at him "Awwww! Look at him all big!" Dawn smiled "Good size too, takes after Kid I see" Ajisai laughed at her.

Sabo was watching as the band snapped around Killers hair. "Why don't you cut it?" "Why don't you shut up?" Killer said. Sabo frowned at him. "Just a question. No need to get snappy." Sabo says crossing his arms. "Says the guy who gets mad when people visit..." Killer says. Jess held up her picture "Law was here earlier, look!" Ajisai looked. "awwww!"" then looked at the 2nd one and her eyes widen "It is a girl!... Killer look! Baby Elvira! Jess was right on it being a girl!"

"Very nice." Killer says running his fingers through his hair. Jess smiled. "I can see it now her running around and calling you her 'uncle killer'!" Ajisai was giggled "I can't wait until she pops out, when is she due?" Jess smiled "somewhere in May, and Alaric?" Ajisai smiled "little after the first of November!"

Killer wrapped his hair twice. "That's just to much hair..." Sabo says. "I'm warning you Sabo. I've smacked Kid and I'll smack you to." Sabo held his hands up in defense. "Alright. My bad. Jeez..."

Ajisai smiled and then blinked "I have too pee" she turned around and rushed for the bathroom. Jess and Dawn chuckled at her, Jess looked down at Alaric's new ultrasound picture "is kid excited Killer?"

"Yeah." Killer says fixing his hair. "To any regular person he looks like he doesn't care but, his actions speaks louder than anything. He's taken all my shifts for the rest of the month to get paid extra. I don't mind since I'll be with Ajisai more." He took out a bow and tired his hair back. Jess smirked "I see, so when are you gonna just kiss her and go out with her? She told me she accidentally kissed you from though pregnancy hormones" Dawn's smiled "such young love" "Not anytime soon." Killer says. He then sighs. "I ask that you stop trying to push me to her. Things will happen on their own. Not meaning to be rude but you can be quite pushy when it comes to this. Can I ask you to just leave it alone and let everything work out itself?" Killer says pulling out his phone.

Jess just shrugged her shoulders "Whatever" Ajisai walked back with smile "I'm getting hungry..." Jess smiled "Me too, lets order out!" Dawn smiled and got up "I'm gonna head home" Jess frowned "Do you have too?" Dawn chuckled "yeah, I need to lay down" she leaned down and gave jess a kiss on the forehead and walked over to Ajisai and kissed her forehead "Worry Ajisai you'll find someone who will treat you good like Sabo treats Jess" Ajisai flushed "Okay.." dawn walked and left.

"What do what to order out." Jess looked over to Sabo "green dragon! Call them, you know what I always get, pork fried rice, beef chop suey and beef sticks!" Ajisai smiled "I'll have the same!" Jess smirked "Better make that a double large order!"

Sabo pulled out his phone and looked to Killer. "You want something?" Killer shook his head. "I'm fine order away." Sabo nodded and headed to the kitchen while dialing the number. Killer then stood up. "I need to go to house for a bit. I'll back in a few." Ajisai smiled "Okay, I'll be fine here" she walked over to Jess and sat down slipping out of her slippers "Ahhhhh" Jess giggled and leaned back on the couch more "so hungry" Ajisai nodded "Me too"

Two days later, somewhere in the random parts of a sea sat one of the many uncharted Island an explosion was made creating a creator. Lucci jumped back from the dust. He brushed the dirt of his shoulder. "So brash as always I see..." Baby 5 jumped out the dust as well. She was holding a bazooka. She aimed at Lucci. "You bastard! I'll blow you into pieces!" Lucci sighed. "All I said was that your taste in men are horrible...how do you expect to marry when you can't even keep a man." Baby 5 growled as she shot at him. "Die!" Lucci evaded the missile coming his way. Baby 5 tossed the bazooka aside and pulled out two guns. "I'll make sure you die a thousand deaths!" Lucci dodge her hits with the guns. "Maybe instead of trying to hit me with the guns you should try shooting thing..." Lucci said smirking. "Even though you will never hit me." Baby 5 frowned as jumped back and shot the guns. "Fight me seriously! Is it because I'm a woman!? I bet you go all out with Oichi!" Lucci moved out the way chuckling. "Of course, I do. Oichi can take more punishment then you can. If you had any skill, then maybe I would consider you a worthy opponent."

Baby 5 glared at him and then smirked. "You say that now but I wonder how your precious would react when she finds out what you're really doing. How can you say you love her when you went off and had a child with another woman? How do you ever expect to win her over from Law? You will always be nothing but a figure in her eyes. She will never love you hahaha!" She rushed him. Lucci's eyes glowed slightly yellow as leopard patterns appeared on his face. His nail and fangs grew in as he disappeared from Baby 5's sight. Her eyes widen. 'Oh no...Shave...' Baby 5 was suddenly blasted back hard, sending her flying through trees. Lucci stood where he blasted her from with two first pointed out. He took a deep breath as the markings disappeared on his face.

"Oh my...did you really have to use Rokuogan on her?" Lucci dusted his hands off as he turned to see Monet walking to him. "She was talking to much." Lucci says dusting his clothes off. Monet smirked slightly. "Is okay to admit that you got angry about what she said about Oichi. It's no secret that you love her." Lucci ignored her and walked away through the broken trees to collect Baby 5. Monet giggled. 'You tried burying your feelings for her by have a child with Kalifa but it just made you yearn for Oichi more. She's right there in your reach yet you can't even touch her. How frustrating that must be for you...' Lucci came back carrying a passed-out Baby 5. "Her body is as durable as ever..." Monet smiled. "Let's go the meeting has started. She turned to walk away. She glanced back at Lucci as a sneaky smile came to her face. '...Lucci...it's because of those strong feelings for Oichi that you are the perfect person for this mission.' She giggled as they head into forest.

Under the Island Doflamingo was chuckling as Spandam and one of the heads were talking. Crocodile looked over to him. "What's so funny that's got you chuckling." Doflamingo's smile widen. "It's getting close. Soon Grand Line will be in chaos and only one person would be able to bring it to it's knee's. While only one person can bring it back from the slums and remake it into he's own image. Hehehehe. How can you not be excited to see who will stand on top!" Crocodile frowned and looked away. "You're an idiot..." Doflamingo laughed. "Your only saying that because the brats mother is being targeted as well. I would have figured you would be happy since she dumped your ass." He laughed loudly making Crocodile glare his way then sighed. "What you have for Danni won't work. It may keep her down but only for a moment. Though I would like to know how you plan to keep Dante down. He's a one man army and if you mess up he'll come for your head..."

Doflamingo smirked. "I don't have any plans to deal with him. That's up to the heads over there. I was only asked to stall Danni and have a plan to take Oichi. Nothing more or less. I am quite interested in seeing what they plan...but...just in case...I do have a little back up plan." Crocodile. "...Hench why Vergo isn't here..."

The doors to the meeting room opened up and Lucci walked in with Baby 5 stumbling behind him. "D-Damn you Lucci...I'll kill you one day..." She says. "I need you to shut up..." Lucci says. Baby 5 blinked. "Haaa!? You need me!?" Hearts floated around her head as she walked up to Lucci. "I heard you say you need me!" Lucci sighed. "Shut up...your annoying me." "Okay!" Baby 5 says cuddling up to him. Monet giggled as she walked up to Doflamingo. "Young Master. I just got word from Vergo and Sugar. They are in place." Doflamingo nodded. "Great."

Spandam sat down as Lucci walked over to him. He stood behind his chair and others started to wonder in. They took their seats at the table and the lights dimmed. Two men behind the shadows sat down and tossed out a small ball. It lit up showing plans and different faces. Dante's face popped up first. "Now...let's discuss what the plan is for stopping Dante's movements." One of the men says. "It seems he doesn't have the man power at the moment, meaning Lucci, you are the closest he has to a body guard." Lucci nodded. "Dante has plans to go clear out the rest of his files from the first house somewhere in November." The two men looked at each other. "I see...then that's when we will attack...Crocodile and Joker, you two Spandam. Send out your most skilled assassins. Even Dante will have to take a few moments to fight them all especially when Lucci deals a blow to him. You are much too valuable to him so we can be sure that you won't die. That should be enough time to grab Oichi."

Crocodile looked at them. "And what of the Mikcloud family...you know they won't just stand still and let this happen..." The man crossed his arms. "There is nothing they can tie us to even if they come rescue her and even so we will have the information we need by that time...right Spandam." Spandam smirked and laughed. "Yes! Leave it to me! I have that Bitch crying for her mommy and daddy. I'll squeeze every single information out of her." He started to laugh. "I see...then we shall leave it to you...Lucci...I hope your feelings for this girl don't get in the way of your mission." Lucci looked at them with cold eyes. "I will fulfill my mission...no matter what..." Doflamingo chuckled as he studied Lucci's face. 'Hehehehe interesting...how will this all play out...' He looked at Dante's picture. 'Well old friend...it's your move...what will you do?'

Another week went by and it was Monday 30th, Jess was in the lunch room, sitting with Sabo, Oichi, Law and the others. Nami was poking her tummy making Jess smile and giggle.

"Aw your finally getting nice and plumped!" Nami says smiling. "I'm 16 weeks know oh here" she took out two of the picture Law too and showed them to Nami "Here is the first one"

Nami smiled as she looked at the picture. "And the 2nd one! See right there, a girl hehe" Jess giggled. Gaara walking past and saw the picture smiled "Is that?" Jess smiled and nodded "Yeah that's little Elvira"

Law's head was on the table. Oichi was playing in his hair. He hasn't been getting a lot of sleep lately. He had told her that he had been having the same nightmares but he wouldn't tell her what it was about. She hated seeing him like this but until she told him there was nothing she could do but stay positive for him. Jess was smiling at Nami , Robin and Vivi aweing the elvira's ultra picture. ess was smiling at Nami , Robin and Vivi aweing the Elvira's ultra picture. Jess sees Coby walk past with Rebecca, she smiled "Coby!"

"Oh. Hey there Jess." Coby says waving. Jess smiled and showed him the picture's, Nami pouted when she took the pictures. "I had an ultrasound on sweetest day hehe"

"Congratulations! Oh and I see your having a girl. Haha. I guess she'll coming out looking more like you then Sabo then." Sabo rolled his eyes. "I'll keep trying until I get one that looks more like me then." Jess blushed "Saboo...!". Coby laughed. "Sounds like something you will do. Well take it easy Jess. Don't push yourself to much. Sabo is man enough to do every little thing you want." Jess smiled at him "Alright and don't worry about me taling it easy I already promised him no more drama". "Coby we gotta get to the library." Rebecca says. Coby nodded. "Well see ya! I promised Rebecca on her history project." Jess smiled giving the picture back to Nami who giggled at it. Coby waved as he and Rebecca walked off. Nami and Robin smiled at them as Rebecca hooked her arm with Coby's. Jess smirked "God can it be anymore odvice? Super close to other... That's how me and him use to be before..." she frowned "I still fell like he hates me..." Gaara frowned "He doesn't hate you..."  
"Yeah. Coby is one of those guys who forgives and moves on." Nami says. "I know he's hurt by what I did... if our date wasn't fricken interrupted and went its course!" she looked at Oichi "You are so lucky your my sister or I will have smacked you already, what kind of sister goes out and messes when someone else date? GAHH! Sabo pickles know!" Sabo sighed and he got up walking off to Frank.

Oichi rolled her eyes and blocked out Jess for a second. 'Maybe I should take him to go lie down.' She says sighing mentally. She leaned on her elbow, rubbing his hair. Jess sighed "Sooo! what s everyone dressing up as?" she grinned at them all all, Gaara sighed "i'm going as the Riddler."

"Oichi is working on my kitty outfit! Ahh...What's her name Oichi?" "Felicia..." Oichi says. Nami nodded. "Yeah! I'm gonna wear a body suit under it through. She doesn't wear much clothes haha." Vivi laughed. "It feels weird to hear you say that." Nami sighed. "Well I can't dress like I want and I gotta respect dress code you know." Robin smiled. "I'll be going as Taokaka. A fellow kitty. Her outfit seems simple enough." Nami high fived her. "Oh yeah! Team Kitty!" Vivi smiled "I'll be going as Thor!" She said excitingly. They looked at her. Ace shook his head. "We were looking at the Thor movie last night and she fell in love..." Vivi giggled. "What can I say. He's a hunk." Ace shook his head. "I guess...for the first round I'll be going as Solid Snake...then I'll be in a different costume when we perform." Ace says stretching.

Jess was giggling "I conviced Sabo to dress up has a couple! Matching outfits!"  
"Aw that's cute." Vivi says. Nami shook her head. "I think only you two could pull that kind of look off. Sanji is just getting his face painted and Luffy wants to be Captain America." Jess giggled "I think he would look awesome!" Sabo walked back and placed the jar of pickles in front of her making her giggled, she opened it and started to dig in for her first pickle she was gonna devour. Jess eat her pickle and then noticed Michael and Ronnie walk over, she frowned seeing Ronnie's right arm in a black cast. "what the hell happen?" Michael growled "We can can't play at the dance know because Ronnie broke his arm at work!"

"That's a sucky way to go down." Ace says as Vivi nudged him in the side. Ronnie sighed "I said I was sorry hun, god! I didn't mean to trip a work!" Michael crossed his arms and was huffing in anger. Jess frowned "Well breaking an arm sucks... Can I sign your cast?!" she looked excited, Ronnie flushed and nodded he took out a sliver metallic Sharpie marker and gave it to her, Jess took it and write away signed it 'Jess Jess' and drew a little chibi version of herself.

Oichi also sighed it. She drew a batman symbol and put her name in the middle and a heart at the end. When Michael and Ronnie headed off Oichi shook Law. She frowned. He hasn't moved since they came to lunch. She shook him again and then sighed.

Oichi then got up. "I'm going to the nurse's office..." She got up and turned the opposite way making them look confused. "...the door is the other way..." Nami says. Jess blinked "Oichi, the nurse if the other way". Oichi disappeared for a moment but then came back with Penguin. "Yo!" He says hive fiving Ace. "You went to get penguin?" Vivi says confused. Jess blinked at him. Oichi nodded. "Why? Is something wrong with Law?" Penguin smiled and shook Law. Law didn't move. He then drops down "Lawwwwwwwwwww wake uppppppppp!" He says close to Law's ear. Law still didn't move. Oichi frowned. Penguin sighed. "Alright. Seems like his brain is overloaded. Happens all the time when he overworks himself. Has he been getting enough sleep?" Oichi shook his head. "He's been having nightmares about something...but he wont tell me..." Oichi says sadly. Penguin pats her head. "No worries. He's just need to lay down." He grabs Law and tosses him over his shoulder. "For a doctor, you don't take care of yourself at all." Penguin says laughing and walking out towards the nurses. Oichi shook her head and followed him.

Robin crossed her arms. "Well...it's no surprise...I heard the board for Grand Line is over there revaluating some of the doctors. They must be keeping a close eye on Law. He is one of the best..." Jess frowned "He needs a break..." Vivi looked down a bit sadly. "I hope he's okay. He must be under a lot of pressure..." Ace picked up a piece of steak. "I'm sure he will be fine. I'm more worried about the nightmare...as much work as Law do and he's now starting to have nightmares? What could spoke him more then what he already does..." Jess took out her phone and was ready to call her mom when she walked over carring a purple box with black ribbon and bow "Mama" Dawn stopped and smiled "Hello sweetie" "Can you give law a week off school...?" Dawn blinked "Oh for what?"  
"He's over worked..." Vivi says. "School and job that creates more stress...not to mention his lack of sleep..." Nami says. Ace sighs. "Why bother...he's not gonna take it..." He says mumbling. Dawn smiled "I see then why not, he needs it but this is for you, happy birthday sweetie" Jess smiled brightly "My birthday isn't until tomorrow..."

"Bah. Nothing wrong with getting a early birthday gift." Sabo says. Dawn chuckled "Go on open it up!" Jess smiled and un did the bow perfectly putting it around her tummy tying it in a little bow.

Everyone waited to see what she got. Jess smiled and opened the box and blinked as she took out a folder that ready 'Jay Peak resort' Jess's eyes widen "You ... oh my god!" Gaara's eyes widen "No way!" the others looked confused.

"Well...what did you get?" Sabo says raising his eyebrow. Jess smiled "It's a mountain ski and indoor waterpark resort! It's in the purple mountains!" Everyone looked at each other then back at Jess. Jess giggled "The Jay Peak Resort!" she laid the folder down and opened it. Everyone looked at the hotel's procure book "The purple mountians are very gorgouse during the winter! I hope it snows! You'll get to see tha pretty purple tress with the snow on them! And not to mention the mountians are home to the in dangered Great white Wolves and great Black wolves! protected by my family"  
"Sounds cool." Nami says. Robin nodded. "A lot of new pictures items." Vivi smiled. "Robin, you really like taking pictures." Dawn smiled "Sweetie there is more in that folder" Jess blinked and too out a piece of paper that read '10 rooms for guests' Jess gasped "I can bring some friends like last year...?!" Dawn smiled "Your aunt told me what you did last year so yeah"

"Sounds like fun. Who are you gonna bring or are you still thinking." Vivi asked as she feed Ace the last of her lunch. Jess grinned "Everyone at this table! Ajisiai, Killer, Kid! maybe him, but also Law and Oichi! Law should come he needs it! Hinata, Yuki!... Naruto as to work along with sasuke... Mhmm who else...? Luffy! Coby! Rebecca!" Dawn blinked "That's a lot... maybe we can get one of the suite rooms for some of you all, I hope 10 rooms are enough, Jess and Sabo of course will have their own room"

"Obviously..." Ace says. "You can go ahead and cross either Kid's name or Killer's name off the list. It seems their construction manager is expanding in the area. He's picking both of them to be a manger to oversee an area in Grand Line." Sabo tapped his chin. "I heard about that. I'd rather have Killer along. I can tolerate him longer then Kid." Ace and Nami nodded. Jess giggled "I'm so excited! Sabo I can't wait! Mama when do we leave for it?!" Dawn chuckled "well there is no school after Halloween until November 13th, look at the date."

Jess looked "November 1st" Gaara smiled. "I'm excited now"

Robin smiled as she looked at her camera. Nami nudge her. "I hope you don't be to focus on pictures." "Of course, I won't but I still want to take them." Vivi smiled at her. "That's Robin for you."

Dawn turned on her heel "I'm gonna go check on Law in the nurses office she walked away. Jess nodded and poked Sabo "me and you gonna have our own room! I wonder what it will look like! Oh go let Ajisai and Killer now about the the resort please?"  
Sabo was eating his food when he rolled his eyes. "It's not like don't see her every day. Just tell her when you see her." Jess blinked at him and smirked swirled her finger on his leg "I'll give you sometimes special" Gaara's eyes, looking away with a blush on his face.

Sabo sighed. "Fine." He got up and went over to the table where Killer and Ajisai was sitting. Killer saw him coming and sighed. Ajisai looked at him "Whats wrong?". "Just a fly coming over to ruin the mood..." Sabo walked up to them. "Jess wanted me to let you know that you two are coming to this ski resort trip for her birthday." Ajisai eyes sparlked "Really?!". Killer leans on his elbow. "I'd have to talk it over with Kid." Sabo rolled his eyes. "Please...everyone knows Kid isn't going to go. No offense Ajisai. But he'd rather be here then with us so just be ready to go." Ajisai smiled "of course Sabo thank you" Sabo turned on his heels and went back to sit down. Ajisai giggled "I'm excited! This is was I need! To soak my feet in a whirlpool! Hehe! I heard the purple mountians are beautiful in this time of weather"  
Kid popped a brownie in his mouth as bump fist with Heat. Ajisai smiled and looked over at Kid "Kid!"

Kid looked over to her. "What..." "Come here?" Ajisai smiled at him. Kid waved off Heat and walked over to her and Killer. "What is it." Ajisai smiled at him softly "Jess... uhm invited us to the Ski resort for her birthday, me, you and Killer." Kid frowned and looked at her stomach. "You're not in any condition to go so no." Ajisai's eyes widen "What why can't I go?!" Kid leans his elbow on the table. "You're about to have the baby. It's not safe for you to be walking around all care free. Last time that happen you got yourself in trouble." Ajisai pouted "But this will be therapeutic for me!". "I'll be with her." Killer says. Kid looked at him. "I'll be going with her so that should be fine, right? I'll take care of her. Promise..." Ajisai smiled "Yeah! Killer will be with me". Kid frowned and sighed out. "Fine...whatever." He got up. "You've never broken your promises Killer. Don't start now. Enjoy yourselves." Killer nodded. Kid heads up and walked outside where Heat was waiting for him. Ajisai smiled happly "yes!" she reached out and pulled killer in a hug where his face were in her boobs "Thank you!" she kissed his forehead "You are awesome!"

Killer blushed slightly. "Yeah. Well you need this more than anyone." He says as he tried to control his heart from speeding up.

Reaching the nurses office, Dawn stepped in to see Law on the bed and Oichi sitting next to him, the nurse noticed her.

"Oh, Ms. Mikcloud. Law is just sleeping right now. Mr. Yamamoto said it was okay for Oichi to stay here with him." Dawn nodded to the nurse and stepped over to Oichi law. Dawn placed a hand on Oichi's shoulder "how is he doing?"

Oichi didn't looked up to her. She was holding his hand. "He just...overworked himself...like he always does..." She looks down. "When he passes out like this I don't know when he will wake up." Dawn patted her shoulder "Don't worry hun, tell him when he wakes up he has a week off of school starting next week, and the students have a chose to come in tomorrow so make sure he stays home, if he doesn't I'll personally kick him out, and yeah take him home. I'll have Dante come by and take you two home"

"He won't be too happy about that...but okay." Dawn smiled "And when you get him today pack for a 5 day trip to the Jay Peak Resort, for Jess's birthday. Maybe this is something he needs also, a vacation" Dawn turns and walked away leaving the room. Oichi looked at Law who was sweating a bit. She frowned as she felt him tighten his grip on her hand. "Oh Law...what are you dreaming about that's make you feel so much pain..."

The next day, the students were given a chose to go to school or stay home. Jess and Sabo end up staying home and they slept for most of the morning and slightly past noon. Around 7:30pm Jess and Sabo were already on their way to the dance, the dance already started at 7. Jess was smiling at her shirt and rubbing her tummy. Both Jess and Sabo were wearing a couple Fox Hoodie's, Large free-standing ears and a white tipped detachable tail. They are a bright rich orange with brown to black stylized sleeves. Jess was wearing White leggings with black flats and Sabo white skinny jeans with black converse. Jess had her hoodie open revealing a cute black maternity tee that had a cute baby fox on the belly part. "I'm so excited!" Sabo put a black box in his pocket. "Yeah me to." He says smiling brightly.

Oichi was packing up a make up kit. "Oichi have you seen my hat?" "Ty has it down stairs." "...and the masks!?" "I got them. Come on where are going to be late!" Law and Oichi were both wearing steampunk outfits. Oichi had a ruffle dress with a sweat heart over bust pattern at the top. She had two straps around her torso, chains hanging from the pockets, and two empty pockets on her boobs. It zipped up in the front. The bottom of the dress was ruffled out and was long in the back. The front stopped just above her knees. She wore thick, black, knee high pumps. Half her face was painted like a gear over her eye. She was wearing purple eye contacts. Her hair was mixed with blue, purple, and black.

Law walked out the bathroom. He was wearing a long black shirt with blue outlining. He had a vest over him with purple and black strips. There were two chains hanging from the vest to the back of the shirt. The vest was zipped up. The pants were black and had four straps hanging down. He had on black boots. His face was painted from around his nose and down to his neck to make it look like it was merging into the shirt. His hair was slicked back and he was putting on some black gloves. Ty walked in carrying his hat. "Uncle! I got your hat!" Law smiled and grabbed it from him. He ruffled his head. "You behave while we are gone. Remember our room is off limits tonight." Ty nodded and walked over to Oichi. He hugged her. Oichi smiled. "You sure you don't want to come? I think you would like it." Ty shook his head. "Okay, well have fun with Uncle Lucci okay?" Ty nodded as he walked back down stairs where Jason happily meet him.

Law put his hat on. "Alright...ready to go." Oichi smiled and kissed his cheek. "I never thought you were into stream punk things." Law shrugs. "I like what I like." He grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

River sat in the car while Terry drove to the dance "I think I'm gonna make heads roll with this outfit" River was wearing a cosplay Kitana Mortal Combat character amazing one piece costume featuring high quality rhinestone, chains, and black fabric, river had a Hi-waist Shapewear Tummy Control Body Shaper Seamless Thigh Slimming under her cosplay. River also had on suede thigh high heel black boots. She was wearing match fabric blue gloves and had a real fan with blades on them.

"Yeah, but as long as they don't touch you I won't shoot anyone's head off." Terry was going as Green Archer. He wore a black eye mask with his green hood covering his hair. He had a bag of arrows and his bow in the back seat. "It's exciting to go to this Halloween dance. I hope it's not like the last one...it was kind of boring...until we won King and Queen! That was awesome since your gonna be my queen after school!" Terry laughed as he pulled up to the school.

Sabo parked, he got out and walked over to Jess's side opening the door and helped Jess out. Jess blushed "Thank you"

"Of course, my beauty fox." Jess giggled and linked arms with his as they walked to the front, Tsunade was standing there taking tickets, she was dressed up as Witch. "Tickets, tickets" Sabo and Jess walked up and Tsunade smiled "Well don't you two match, cute" Jess giggled and Sabo gave her their tickets. They walked in the tunnel to the dance hall, it was handmade by the art club it was the pumpkins the students made, the art club made them until a tunnel to the dance hall. They all lit up the way to the doors "Wow..."

"Looks like Bon Clay went over and out again." Sabo says looking around. Reaching the door, they stepped inside Jess and Sabo looked and around, Jess was impressed "this is amazing..."

The dance hall had multiple tables set out around the dance floor. There was fog pouring out from around the stage covering the floor. The write was lit up in a bright orange color. The walls were decorated with Halloween pattern from skeletons, to pumpkins, to zombies and vampires, to dead flowers and so on. The tables had at least ten seats and the table was full of dishes also decorated in an orange and black pattern. There were scent candles on each table giving of a sweet pumpkin smell. Apoo was already in the DJ booth playing some techno beats. Marco was on the stage setting the lights and making sure the cords weren't in anyone's way. Over near the booth was a little area with a two or three long couch's. The seats were orange but looked like they were splattered with black paint.

Jess noticed her mother and nudged Sabo "Oh my god look at my mom..." she pointed her mother out, Sabo looked.  
Dawn was wearing Halloween Creep dress, it was mesh harness black long dress. The top part had Chains that resembles skeleton like look. The bottom had a long black fabric that split in front that shows her legs, but under it she wore a Lace Corset Body shaper so it wasn't so see through. She also wore harlot heels feature black man made leather with silver metal studs on the toe, heel and ankle. Cut-outs on the side and toe add to the scary sexy aesthetic and a side zip. Her hair laid straight with a Black Wreath headdress with huge flower and silk leaves and some string that hanged from each end. Dawn looked stunning.

"Dang... She is rocking out that outfit... Halloween is her faviorte holiday..." Jess said, Dawn turned smiled at her "Happy birthday sweetie" Jess giggled "That you moma" Jess looked around and see's Sakura sitting with Naruto and Shikamaru. Sakura was wearing a cute Sugar skull dress with sugar skull make up on. Naruto was wearing a men sugar skull tux with a mask on his face. Shikamaru was dressed up as a Jedi. She giggled at him. Sabo looked to see a free table and pulled her over. Jess smiled and sat down "This is fun, make sure Oichi and the others sit with us"

"Yeah, me making Oichi do anything these days, will get me punched right in the face." Sabo says. River walked in and smiled "Wow!"

Terry looked around. "Well...this is already turning out to be better than the first dance..." He then noticed some guys checking River out. River chuckled at Terry making boys look away and noticed Jess with Sabo "This way" she pulled him to Jess's table." Happy birthday!" Jess smiled at her "Thank you" River gave her a hug "I'll give you your present tomorrow" Jess giggled "oh! You two coming to the resort with us?" River smiled "Sure"

Terry was about to answer when he felt someone link arms with him. "Terry! Come take a picture with us!" A few girls were smiling at Terry. River growled at her "Hey!" The girl who grabbed him was dressed up as Princess peach. She pressed her boobs up on him getting closer to him. Terry blinked and was about to push her off when he froze. He sniffed at her before he felt something running down his nose. The girl looked up and gasp. Terry frowned as he touched under his nose. "Terry, you are having a nose bleed!" The girl says pressing closer to him. Terry frowned more looking uncomfortable, covering his nose "I-Is because of me!?" The girl says trying to get more closer to him. River pushed her away at him "back off!"

When the girl was away from Terry he grabbed a napkin, and sneezed in it. He grabbed another napkin. "S-Sorry I'll be back." He says rushing to the bathroom. River frowned and looked at Sabo "Sabo?" Sabo groaned and got up walked after Terry. Jess sighs "Try to control yourself River" River frowned "I wanna punch that girl in the face for touching him!" Jess shook her head feeling thirsty "River can you get me a drink?" River smiled "Of course" she walked away

In the bathroom Terry sneezed again. He groans as he dumped the bloody tissues in the trash. He washed his face but he couldn't get that strong nasty scent out his nose. He frowned. He didn't want to go home because of this. He wanted River to enjoy herself tonight. He pouted. "Curse this sensitive nose of mine..." Sabo walked in and behind him Dante was wearing regular clothes. Terry sneezed again. "Looks like the different scents are messing with your nose." Dante says digging in his pocket. He pulled out a nose strip. "Oichi and I had that problem as well. This is a nose stip. It will block the extra scents from your nose for a while. Or until you get use to the smells. Stay close to River or Oichi. There scents should be able to overpower the others since you have been around them the longest...other than me." Terry sneezed again and nodded. "Stay away from anyone who is wearing thick perfume." Terry nodded as Dante placed the nose strip on him. As soon as he did the perfume smell left his nose. "How do you feel?" Terry breaths out. "Way better...thanks Uncle and...I guess thanks to you to Sabo..." Sabo rolled his eyes and walked out. Terry smiled at Dante before following him. Dante shook his head and looked into the mirror. He was wearing a loosely long sleeve black shirt and pants. His purple and black hair was not down to his back. "When did it grow so long..." he shook his head and walked out.

When he walked out he spotted Dawn. He looked her up and down. 'Pretty sexy...' He then smirks as he made a B line to her, Dawn smiled at him and then snapped at some boys "Boys! Behanve yourself" they looked and flushed but nodded to her walking away.

Dante walked up to her. "Dawn I have a request." Dawn blinked at him "Oh...? Like what?" she flushed. Dante frowned. "I can't smoke in here...the students actually made me sigh an agreement to not smoke so my lips and taste buds need a substitute. So, I need your help. Will you assist me?" Dawn nodded "Of course?". Dante smiled. "Like this." He pulled her close and claimed her lips. Dawn eyes widen and pushed back into his kiss. The students around them turned their redden faces. Others snapped pictures. Dawn wrapped her arms arounf his neck kissing him back more.

Jess looked over and smirked "Wow I knew he would go right for her" River walked back and gave jess and un opened Dr. Pepper. Jess smiled and opened it taking a drink of it.

Oichi and Law walked in with Vivi and Ace. They stopped to take some pictures. "Oichi! Law! This way! This way!" The yearbook club took pictures of them. Vivi giggled. "You went all out this year. Specially with the paint." Oichi smiled. "Of course I did! Since my dance partner is taken this year I wanna win something I know I have a chance to win in." "Sorry. I just want Ace to myself this year." Oichi smiled. "No biggie. I'm sure I dance by myself just fine." She held up her fist with fire in her eyes. "My goal is to win best costume and bring the house down with the performance!" Vivi laughed at her determination. "I can't wait to see it."

Amy walked over to Jess with a smile "Hey" Jess looked and smiled "Amy, hey" She was dressed up as Wednesday Addams, it fit her so well. "Happy birthday" Jess giggled "Thank you" Jess saw Cloud walking up wearing a devil outfit, he was holding little Cammy. He placed her down and signed to Jess 'Happy birthday' Jess smiled "what are you using your hearing aids?" she signed to him he frowned, Amy sighed "To nosey for his ears, the music" Jess nodded "I see" Jess looked at Amy and smiled "Hey cutie" Cammy smiled "Happy birthday..." Jess smiled "Thank you, I see you look so cute!" Puffy shouldered dress covered in mesh, Screen-printed rib cage with heart chest, Tattered black and white skirt with tulle petticoat, Plain black pantaloons, Black and white striped gauntlets with Mini polyfoam top hat. She had her hair in cute curly pig tails and had black flats on. Cammy flushed "thank you... you look cute too... can I feel your tummy?" Jess smiled "Sure" Cammy stepped over to her and placed her tiny hand on Jess's baby bump "is a baby really in there...?"

Jess giggled "Yeah you wanna see?" Cammy's eyes blinked at her as Jess took out a picture from her pocket "Here" Cammy looked at it and flushed "So this is your baby?" Jess nodded as Sabo walked over to and sat down "She is so cute" Jess muttered "Oichi is gonna smother her when she see's Cammy"

Terry walked over and leans on River. "Rrrriivveerrrr! Uncle says I have to stay by you if I don't want my nose acting up. So don't leave meeeee...!" Terry says nuzzling his face her neck. River giggled aww my sexy green arrow I would never leave you!" she jumped on his lap "Oh and I saw Oichi. She looks cool!" His eyes sparkled. "She painted her and Law's face this year! I wish she paint my face! I want a dragon on the side. Muhaha." Terry says wrapping his arms around River. River giggled "she might win again this year" Jess smiled "Yeah, I might not win" Terry hummed. "Well...she's in the middle of her 'determination mood so it might be a while before she comes this way." Then Jess smiled "Mama might" they looked at her "Teacher can enter too, mama isn't judging. Yuki is judging, which he should be here with Hinata soon, I'm surpised no one wanted my picture, fricken pricks..."  
"Well can you really blame them..." Terry says. Then she smirked and picked up Cammy care fully "I'm gonna borrow your sister!" Jess took off with Cammy who was giggling, Amy and Dustin shook their heads. "Gonna use Cammy for pictures." River chuckled. Sabo sighed and got up to follow her.

Oichi, Vivi, Nami, and Robin were posing for a picture. "You girls are awesome! One more please but different pose. More of your character please." A girl says. Vivi held her make shift hammer up with a sexy look on her face, making Ace cover his nose from an incoming nose bleed. Oichi stood back to back with her and gave a serious yet elegant look, making Law's heart beat speed up. 'Since when can she do a look like that?' Nami posed with her two paws up and stuck her tongue out playfully. Sanji was in the back twirling with hearts around his head. "Nami-Sawnnnn! You so beautiful!" Robin did the same but she put her hood over her head and let her long hair flow out giving off a mysterious vibe from her. Franky smirked and did his pose. "SSSUUPPEERRR! That's my Robin!"

The pictures were snapped and when they were done Ace quickly pulled Vivi in a deep kiss. When he pulled back Vivi's face was red. "W-What was that for!?" "You giving off that sexy look!? How can I not want to kiss you." Oichi laughed as she clinged to Law's phone. She held up her phone and switch the camera screen around. "Law let's take a selfie!" "Alright..." Oichi held the phone up to her face but when she did she got a quick flash back of when her and Kid took a picture last year before they got into that argument...Oichi frowned. "Oichi?" "N-Never mind...I changed my mind. Let's go find Jess..." She pulled him away. Ace and the others frowned as they watched Law and Oichi leave. Before Oichi and Law got far they see Jess walk up with Cammy in her arms, Jess smiled "Oichi! Law! Wow!" Sabo appeared next to her.

"Hey! Happy Birthday!" Oichi says but her attention was more on Cammy. Hearts appeared in her eyes as she did her best not to want to snuggle Cammy. 'C-Control yourself Oichi. You can get through one night without snuggling her.' Jess giggled as Cammy smiled and waved at Oichi "Hello Chi Chi" Jess's eyes widen "How did you..." "Grandpa... told me" Cammy said with a flush.

The hearts disappeared from Oichi's eyes. 'Chi-Chi...' Jess smirked "I'm gonna take pictures with Cammy! Oichi you wanna join?" Cammy smiled at Oichi. Oichi looked down a bit sadly but Law nudged her. "Yes she would love to join." Oichi looked to Law. "If you wanna win you need to put your costume out there right?" "Oh Y-Yeah...let's go take some pictures." She says smiling. Jess giggled and walked with Oichi with Sabo behind her. She smiled and saw Ace and Vivi "Hey!" she giggled, she put Cammy down, rubbing her tummy,

"Yo..." Ace says. "Happy Birthday!" He and Vivi both say together. "I'm surprised Sabo is letting you walk around." Ace says. "She got away before I could grab her..." Sabo says. Ace and Sabo look at each other. Ace smirks. "Mad because no one took her picture?" "Bingo." Sabo says. She hugged ace and vivi "Thank you" Vivi smiled. "I guess your tying to us this cutie here to get some pictures snapped huh." Vivi says giggling. Jess giggled "Yeah, say hi Cammy" Cammy smiled "Hello". Ace stretched. "After everything that went don't you can't blame them for now wanting to take your picture but little did you know Robin already snapped some of you anyways." Jess shook her head "hush ace". A boy tapped Oichi from behind. "Hey Oichi a picture?" Oichi held up a piece sigh and smiled. He snapped a picture of her and spotted Cammy. "Hey! Cute Kid. Can I get a picture of her?" Cammy blinked at him "Okay..." ..." Jess blinked at him. The boy frowned slightly at Jess and looked at Sabo who was eyeing him closely. The boy gulped. "S-Sorry...I promised my girlfriend I wouldn't get to close to you." He quickly snapped a picture of Cammy. He suddenly felt shivered as he felt his girlfriend eyes on him. He looked like he wanted to say something to Jess but Sabo shot a glare. The boy panic "S-Sorry." He turned around and left. Jess shook her head "No need to scare him away like that, maybe he wanted to wish me a happy birthday" on cue, a lot of people that went to the old school in neutral smiled and shouted happy birthday too her, Jess giggled and said thank you to them.

"Well...at least you know why some of the people hear aren't taking a picture of you..." Ace says. Robin walked up. "Oh Jess. I was looking for you." Jess smiled "Hey robin". "I apologize as the head of the yearbook club. Due to some of the issues taking place I had to instruct all picture taking of you to be done by me, the other girls, or anyone Sabo approves from the club." Jess shook her head "I'm sorry abou that". "I got some when you first pulled in, sat down, and..." She clicked her camera. "...right now, So why don't you pose for me with the cutie next to you."

Some more students walked up and snapped pictures of them. Robin giggled. "Then there are those who may not care...oh well. Smile and pose please." Jess giggled and posed for her, Cammy smiled "Me tooo!" Cammy was posing next to her.  
Ace leans on the wall waiting for the picture taking to be done. Jess knelled down and hugged Cammy behind as Robin takes pictures of them.

Bepo, who was dressed as a panda bear took Oichi and Law and got a selfie with them. He then hugged Oichi tightly before Law pulled him off and shooed him away. Jess knelled up and grabbed Sabo and posed with him. "What do you think of our outfits Robin?" Cammy poked Oichi "Pictures?"

Robin smiled. "It looks cute." She said snapping them. Oichi could take it anymore. She hugged Cammy snuggling her. "Gahh! Why are you so cute!" She smother Cammy in her hugs. "You to cute for me not to hug!" Hearts were in her eyes as Robin snapped their picture. Law also snapped a picture of it. He had no clue how Oichi even held off so long from smothering her. She smothered Ty every change she got.  
Cammy giggled "How is Ty...?"

Oichi let her go. "Mmm...he's doing much better now." Cammy smiled "I'm glad he is doing good, did he like my drawing..." she was flushing.

Jess giggled as Sabo kissed her cheek and had his hands on her tummy as Robin was taking pictures of them. Ajisai walked in, she was wearing a cute black Halloween tee with skeleton design and a baby skeleton on the tummy part that blue on top of the skull. She also had a on skeleton leggings and black flats, killer walked in behind her with Kid.

Oichi poked Cammy in the cheeks. "Yes. It's hang up on the wall at my house. He sometimes just stares at. I guess he is trying to figure out what he should draw you back."

Ajisai smiled at Jess "Happy birthday!" Jess smiled "Thank you! "Okay I'm done, hungry. Come on Cammy lets bring you back to Amy and Cloud" Cammy smiled with a nod. She took Jess's hand and they walked back to the table with Oichi and Law.

Ajisai watched them leave "Oichi looks cute in that dress"

Kid frowned and watched Oichi leave. Law glanced back at him and narrowed his eyes at him before turning his head back. Kid rolled his eyes. Dawn walked past them making Ajisai gasped "Wow! Dawn" Dawn smiled "Hello Ajisai, Killer and Kid. Robin do you mind taking my picture with Dante?" Dante was walking over by her.

Dante yawned slightly until he spotted Kid. He shot a glare his way. Kid quickly turned his head form Dante. "Hmmf..." He then looked to Dawn. "You know I'm addicted to smoking. One isn't enough. I'll be needing a recharge soon." He says to Dawn. Dawn giggled "I know Dante" she wrapped her arms around his neck again and kissed him, Robin smiled and took pictures.

Kid faked gaged and Killer nudged him. Ajisai blushed and a girl walked up to her "Can I feel your tummy?" Ajisai blinked "uhm sure..."

"Do you want to die!?" Killer whispered to Kid. Kid shrugs. The girl reached out and touch her tummy "Mhmmm so it's a boy?" Ajisai nodded "I wonder if someone split you open and see if it really is kids" the girl gave Ajisai a dark smile, Ajisai's eyes widen and pushed her to where she fell in on the floor and rushed away.

Kid and Killer frowned. "What the hell!?" Kid says. Dante sighs. "Kid go get her and bring her back here..." Kid frowned at him. "You got a problem with what I said?" Dante says. Kid felt shivers run down his spine. "Tisk...I was going to do that anyways without you tell me to...Killer go sit her down." Killer nodded as Kid went after the girl. "Come on. Where do you want to sit?" He asked Ajisai. Ajisai was shaking "with Jess". Killer frowned. "You sure...Oichi is sitting at that table to you know..." Ajiasi nodded "Yeah it will be fine"

The girl didn't get to far when Kid caught her. He grabbed her wrist. "Let me go!" "Now why would I do that..." "You don't give a rat's ass about the girl so why are you with her!?" The girl says struggling. Kid frowned and started to pull her to where Dante was. "That baby is mine. I don't care who you are...you will not threaten the life of my son. If I had it my way I would have kicked your ass here and now and made you apologize with what teeth you had left." The girl eyes widen. "Y-Your lying! You can't hit a girl." Kid turn around and gave her a dark smirk. "Then you don't know me very well." He then dragged her off.

Killer walked a shaken up Ajisai to Jess's table to see Jess pigging out on treats "Can you get me a plate please?" Ajisai sat down next to Jess, Jess blinked at her "Ajisai what's wrong?" Ajisai was shaking "This girl..." everyone looked at her "Threaten to cut open my tummy to see if Alaric was really kids..." Jess's eyes widen in anger but felt Sabo's eyes on her, she frowned "Let the boys take care of it, I can't... I promised Sabo I wouldn't go head first into drama" Ajisai nodded.

Oichi was painting Law's face. She had gotten a quick look at Dawn in a picture Robin had taken, she knew for sure that she might not win the contest since it was open to both teachers and students. She sighed mentally as she carefully drew a gear that matched her the one over her eye. 'And I put so much work in my costume this year...I didn't even wanna win last year...'

Back near Dante and Dawn Kid had pulled the struggling girl to them. "I said let me go." Kid pushed her in front of them. "There I let you go." The girl frowned as she looked away from Dawn and Dante. "I guess this petty thing going on with you girls and Ajisai isn't going to stop anytime soon huh..." Dante says. The girl rolled her eyes at him. "What do you want to do Dawn?" Dawn looked at her "expelled for a month, leave this gym go home" the girls eyes widen "What?! You old bitch you cant do this to every girl that bullys!" Dawn reached out and gripped her face "You threaten to cut open a girls tummy! Your lucky I don't call the police, expect your parents to get a visit from Garp tomorrow, Tsuande show her out" Tsunace nodded and grabbed the girl dragging her away.

Dawn sighed and then looked at Dante who was looking at her, she smiled at him "wanna get some punch?"

"Sure. Why not." Dante says. Dawn chuckled and walked with him.

Jess finished her 3rd plate and patted her tummy "Full for now!" Ajisai was pigging out on her 2nd plate "Mhmmm! These cookies are good! Frank makes amazing cookies!" Jess giggled "Yeah he does!"

Oichi finished Law's face. "There. That makes me somewhat happy." Law shook his head and grabbed her close. "Law?" He held up his phone. "I don't like the fact that you have bad memories of that guy. So let's start over starting now you better smile or no pudding cups." Oichi pouted. Law turned the camera on them. Oichi sighed out and smiled. Law snapped the picture. Oichi looked at it. "Hey! You can't threaten me to smile and then you don't smile!" Law saved the picture. "Well this picture is in my phone. I like it so I'm keeping it." "Mmmmfff!"

Sabo shook his head and stood up. "Oichi I need to talk to you..." He looked up behind her and then frowned. "Great...here comes an annoyance..." Oichi blinked at him. Suddenly they here gasps and squealing from the girls. Before Oichi could turn around to see the fuss a bag was put in front of her face. She looked up and smiled. "Maxmus!" She got up and hugged him. He laughed as he dropped the bag on the table. "Hey there little cuz." Jess smiled "Max!". "Yo. Aw. Looks like Oichi was telling the truth. You have a little one on the way." Jess giggled "Yeah, I'm 15 weeks and 3 days pregnant, it's a girl naming Elvira". "Well congratulations." Jess smiled and giggled more "Thank you Max" Sabo stood in front of her. "Keep your hands off." Maxmus rolled his eyes. "Get over yourself Sabo. I don't pray on most taken women specially if they are carrying a baby. Jess is and will forever be yours. I hope you know that." Sabo frowned at him. "You damn right!" Jess sighs and pulls him back down on the chair "Knock it!"

Maxmus looked over to Terry and smiled. "Looks like you got a girl to!" Terry smiled and hugged River tightly. "Yup! She's all mine! You can't have her! Mine! Mine! Mine!" River giggles "Hello Max". Maxmus laughed. "I see. Lovely lady my name is Maxmus. Terry's and Oichi's older cousin. I do hope you take care of Terry. He's a little bit of a handful but his love is pure. When he says 'I love you' he means it." Terry smiled. River smiled "I will and my name is River". "I can't wait to see your future kids to. Auntie told me about you guys getting married after school. Twins run in the family so I look forward to see them run around." Oichi groaned. "We got to many twins!" Maxmus laughed. "There is never enough twins." Jess chuckled "twins run on my ... dad's side"

Maxmus looks towards Ajisai. "Hmmm..." Ajisai blushed 'so hot...' "Hello I'm Ajisai". Killer frowned and was about to stand up. "No need to stand. I just wanted to know who this Ajisai person was." Ajisai blinked at him numming on a cookie. Maxmus smiled. "Auntie told us everything but the past is the past and we can only look forward to the future. So, congratulations anyways." Ajisai smiled "Thank you..". "If you ever need clothes or baby clothes. Oichi will be happy to make them for you." Oichi pouted. "Don't be selling out my services." Maxmus laughs.

Oichi shakes her head. "Anyways Max what are you doing here?" "I came to see the judging of the costume contest." He stepped back and twirled Oichi around. "You're getting better each time I see you. The paint is a very nice touch." Oichi smiled but then looked down. "But...I think I'm out my league this year..." Max smiled and tapped her head. "It's okay. I can tell how much work you put into your outfit." He looked at Law. "And your boyfriends to. In fact, I see a lot of your creations here. Winning or losing doesn't matter right now all that matters is that you get to see your creations worn and gain a good eye." He took out some pictures. "I already have some of your ideas ready to go for my next line. You're gonna be very busy in the summer."

Oichi blinked. "Am I?" "Yup. You're coming to work for me. I'm opening a store in Grand Line. You're going to be working there as my top designer and model." Oichi's eyes sparkled. "D-Don't lie to me." "I don't lie little cuz." Oichi hugged him. "Thank you! I won't let you down! I promise!" Max laughed. Jess giggled "awwwww!". Sabo frowned and walked up to them he grabbed Oichi. "Oichi I need to speak to you. It's important." He started to pull her away but Maxmus grabbed her back and pulled her from Sabo.

Sabo turned around to see Maxmus frowning. "I'll reframe from doing what I want to do. I'll give you a warning Sabo never...snatch Oichi away from me again. Especially when I'm discussing something important that could affect her future. Whatever you have can wait until our conversation is done. Got it." Sabo growled at him but stop when he caught Terry glaring back at him from behind River. His eyes were already glowing. "Tisk..." He turned around tapping his foot impatiently. Jess sighed "Sabo stop or no sex tonight" Ajisai almost chocked on her cookie and her face turned red, Killer rubbed her back.

Maxmus smiled returned and her turned back to Oichi. "Anyways. I look forward to see you this summer. It can open new doors for you. Maybe you can start a small career on the side. Of course, I won't give you too much to tasks to do since you do have school and stuff. I've already talked it out with both Auntie and Uncle and they agreed to let you work with me starting next year around February part time only." Oichi nodded and giggled happily. "I'm gonna be working with Max." Terry smiled. "Yay! Oichi! Your first line of work...make River's wedding dress! I want it so beautiful that it makes my eyes sparkle" Oichi pouted. "...but everything she does makes your eyes sparkle..." Terry laughed. "That's true. She's special to me so everything she does make me happy!" River smiled "God I love baby" she kissed him.

Maxmus laughs. "You two are cute. Anyways. I'm gonna go around and maybe flirt with the teachers and check out some outfits." "Wh...ugh...You're an idoit..." Oichi says shaking her head. "Oh! Question for you Jessica." Jess blinked "Yes?". "Is the red head my uncle is flirting with your aunt or something?" Jess looked at him for a second and then laughed "That's my mom! Haha!". "Oooh that makes sense...Hmm...to bad...she kinda hot...but looks like she's off limits since Uncle is around her..." Jess smirked "Dam strait she is! I've already decied to make Dante my future father in law" "Mmmm...I wonder if we will get a new auntie..." Maxmus says to himself. Terry and Oichi turned their head to the side slightly. "Hmm...it's to early to tell...anyways. Good luck in the contest and remember win or lose don't get down. Get back up and make something so fantastic that it knocks the hell out of everyone." He hugged her and walked over. Oichi waved happily. "Bye Bye Max!"

Sabo sighed. "Great, now can I talk to you." He grabbed her and started to drag her away. "Ow Sabo! What the hell!" Oichi says. Law frowned at this and up before an arm wrapped around his shoulder. It was Ace. "I hate to say it but it is really important that Oichi talks to Sabo now. Sorry, just bear with his attitude for now...and sorry in advance." He then glanced at Jess before walking after Sabo and Oichi. "What..." Law says. Jess blinked but went back at eating her cookies then a slow song came on and frowned as people went out to the dance floor to dance, dawn dragged Dante to a part where they just stood there slowly moving, Jess frowned and then looked at Law "Law...? Would you like to dance with your niece?" she smiled softly at him.

Law still frowning sighed out. "Why not..." He got up and lead her to the dance floor. Kid sighed mentally as he walked over to the table. Ajisai smiled at them. "uhm kid can I have a dance?" Killer nudged Kid was in a slight daze. Kid got up. "Sure Whatever." He says.

Back around the stage Sabo head was throbbing. Oichi had tossed him into the wall. She was frowning looking at her sore arm. Ace and a few dance students were behind her. "You better have a good reason for force me back here..." Oichi said. Sabo rubbed his head. "Listen. I need you to add me in your performance." The dance students frowned at him. "And why should I do that? You don't even like dancing." "I know but...I wanna do something special for Jess..." One of the dance members walked up. "If you wanna do something special do it on your own time! We've been practicing this dance for weeks! Why do we have to change our routine for you and your girl." Sabo glared at the student but was over glared by the rest of the dance students. He took a step back.

Ace sighed. "Just show her idiot..." Sabo frowned and took out a black box. He opened it to show Oichi the ring. Oichis eyes widen slightly. "The day I left you alone in the mall...I went looking for a ring...for Jess...I'm sorry about what happened but at the time this was..." "More important then anything. Including me." Oichi says. Sabo looked at he. "Law told me what you said about that." She then sighed. "So you want to use our performance to propose to Jess..." Sabo nodded. "Oichi I know Jess is like your sister but isn't she singing later on anyways. Why can't he do it then!? Why does he have to use us to get attention for her?" A student said.

Oichi rubbed her head. "Please Oichi...I know the steps to your dance and I know I'm asking a lot from you and Law will probably hate me even more but I really wanna make this special for her...I'll owe you another favor so please..." Oichi sighed. "Fine...your in." The students frowned at her. "But Oichi!" Oichi turned around. "I know your upset but please bear with me. If you want to quit the team after this then I'd understand. Heck if you wanna quit now I'd understand as well. I clearly know Jess isn't a popular subject to talk about but nonetheless she's still my sister and as much annoyance as it is if Sabo wants to use our performance to make her possibly the happiest she's ever been then so be it." Ace had his arms crossed. He was okay with the idea of Sabo using the performance to propose to Jess. It was what he wanted to add and change to the performance that annoyed him. It would cause Oichi to miss out on most of the dance...

Jess smiled and Law slow dance with her "Thank you Law and I know your niece thanks you too" the girls around there were frowing. Jess can see her mom slowly, slowly moving with dante in the corner with him sucking in her neck 'sheesh...'

Law was scanning the crowd for Oichi. "Uh huh." 'Where the hell did he take her.' Jess smiled at him "So you gonna come to the resort tomorrow? Frank's gonna be pick us up all with one of the school buses"

"I didn't plan to. I got to much work load but Oichi forced her wine and dine strategy on me. So now I have no choice but to go..." Jess chuckled "You need to vacation Law, if your ever in a tight spot you can always ask aurora for help." "I'm fine. A vacation is just another distraction to me."

Ajisai slow danced kid, she smiled as he twirled her gently. She can feel girls glare at her from all around she closed her eyes 'relax Ajisai relax...' Kid was counting the beats to the song. He eyes scanned the room ignoring the girls glares at Ajisai and the lustful look the girls were giving him. Something about today just felt off to him.

Dawn giggled softly as Dante nippled on her neck "dante... can we take a break I need to walk around and check everything"  
"Sure. Just don't take to long." He let her go. Dawn smiled and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry we will go right back kissing later" she steps away in time to see girls muttered about grabbing Ajisai away from kid. Dawn placed her hand on their shoulders making them jump "girls don't make me kick you out also" dawn walked away.

Oichi was frowning at Sabo. "You what me to do what!" Sabo pressed his hands together. "I know it's a lot but please!" Oichi growled at him. "You are lucky that I love Jess almost more then anything in this world." Sabo smiled and reached out to hugged him but instead he was put in a head lock. "Don't touch me! You asking me to risk Law being upset with me!" Sabo tapped out quickly. Oichi huffed and stormed away. "Go get the dance students that are in the performance. We have to go over the freaking steps Sabo added in." She told two students. Sabo sighs out. Ace helps him up and pushes him out from behind the stage. "You asking a lot from Oichi. You better be grateful bro..." He turned around. Sabo felt bad for asking Oichi to do so much in little time and he also felt bad that he was happy. Happy that tonight Jess was gonna finally be his all his. He smiled as he walked back to the table.

The slow dance ended and Jess smiled "Thank you Law for the dance" he walked her back to the table.

"you are welcome." He says. Jess smiled and then frowned noticing Sabo had not returned yet, she looked at the food area and walked over to it. Kid walked Ajisai to the table, she smiled "Thank you, can you get me some more yummy treats and punch? Make sure its not spiked please..." Kid said nothing as he went to the snack table.

Gaara walked back with his girlfriend and see's Sabo frowning walking over "Where's Jess..?!" Law sighed and pointed to the food area.

Sabo frowned. "By herself!?" Gaara sighed and sat down "Calm down Sabo" his girlfriend sat down next to him. Sabo noticed this wasn't the same girlfriend he had last year.

"Who is she." Sabo asked. Gaara blinked "Oh this Sabrina" Sabrina was very gorgeous, long black hair with almost shining green cat like eyes she had a black corset dress with a black tail and black cat like ears "She's one of Jess's distant cousins" Sabrina smiled "Hello"

"Yeah...hey..." Sabo says sitting down. Jess walked back and smiled see's Sabrina "Sabrina! Hey" Sabrina smiled "Hey cuss" Jess sat down and started to eat her cookies and taking a bite of her cookie candy pizza "Mhmm! This is so yummy!"

Sabo looked to see a glaring Law. "Where is Oichi." Sabo rubbed his head. "Um she and the dance students had to work on the performance." Law's eyes narrowed. He then got up and walked over to the back of the stage. Sabo frowned slightly.

Oichi was directing traffic when Law walked up behind her. "Oichi." Oichi turned to see a frowning Law. "Oh hey Law." "What are you doing?" Oichi sighs. "Sabo wants to use our performance to propose to Jess tonight. I wouldn't have a issue with it but he wants to change things and as you can see..." She turned to the unhappy dance students. "No one is really happy with it...they spent weeks learning the dance moves we were gonna use. We were gonna use the gloves and green screen like I did at the spring festival...but Sabo wants something different..." She frowned and look down.

"Just tell him no...why should you do something for Sabo. What has he done for you up to this point to make you do all this for him..." Law says crossing his arms. "I'm not doing it for Sabo. I'm doing it for Jess...it sucks...but it's to make her happy..." Law sighed. He loved Oichi with all his heart but this selfless side of hers annoyed him. "I'm sorry..." He looked at her. "I hate this but...please bear with me...I wanna spend all night with you but I might not be able to because I have a lot of things to do..." Law pat her head. "Its whatever...while things involving Jess comes to play you become stubborn." He turns to walk away. Oichi looks down slightly sad. It wasn't a argument but it still made her feel bad." She rubbed her head. She remembered last year when she and Kid got into a huge argument...She shook her head. "Don't think about the past..." She turned and went back to directing traffic.

Jess looked around and noticed best treat was about to start, Sanji and Amy were going head to head. Dawn walked over to the best treat section "Alright, its time for the best treat contest!" the students cheered and claped, Jess smiled from the table "I'm surpised you didn't compet" Gaara said. Jess sighed "To much drama"  
Law came back and sat down. "So...did you find Oichi?" Law ignored him. Sabo sighed. "I take that as a yes..."

Dawn smiled "okay! The taste testers! Luffy and Choji!" Choji smiled and waved at everyone, he was dressed up as a giant hotdog.

Luffy was eyeing the treats he was dressed as Captain America. He had the shield on his back. "First up is Amy with her Spooky S'mores!" Jess stood up "Go Amy!" Jess cheered. A round of applaud came from the dance hall. mhmmmmmm

Choji walked up and took one taking a bite of it, he chewed and smiled "Very good!" students clapped and cheered.

Luffy popped one in his mouth. "Yummy!" Luffy says smiling. Amy smiled "Thank you Luffy and Choji" Dawn smiled next is Sanji!"

"Yeah Sanji! I want meat!" Luffy shouts. Sanji rolled his eyes as he reviled his treats. "These are my bloody broken glass cupcakes." Some of the students gasped looking at the glass. Sanji smiled. "Don't worry. The glass is rock candy. The whole thing is edible." Luffy's smiled widen. "Ooooooooooo that looks weird but yummy Sanji!" Jess grin "I want one Sanji! I love Rock candy!" Choji walked up and take one and eats, his eyes widen "Oh my god... I vote Sanji!" Luffy stuffed to in his mouth as his eyes sparkled. "Mmmfff!" Luffy says still chewing. Sanji shook his head. "Use your words idiot." Luffy gulped. "More Sanji More!" Sanji shook his head. "My cupcakes are on the back table with the sweetest if you want one." Sanji says grabbing Luffy before he could take off. "If you want one I suggest you go get one before I let Luffy go." Jess gets up and runs off to the get one making Gaara and Sabrina chuckle at her.

Dawn smiled "So luffy's vote?"

"Sanji!" Luffy yells. Dawn smiled "The winner is Sanji!" the students cheered and clapped for him. Amy smiled and bowed slightly to him "here" she hand him one "I hope you like it and I'll try you cupcakes" Cammy came already having one in her hands "this is so yummy!" Amy giggled at her little sister.

Sanji smiled as hearts filled his eyes. "Of course! Have as many as you like! Whatever makes you happy you beautiful angel!" Sanji says. Nami crossed her arms and frowned making Sanji shiver. He put his hand on his chest. "Whaaaat my Nami-swannnnn! Her glares shots straight through my heart!" He twirls on his heels.

Jess came back with 5 cupcakes "These are so GOOD!" she eats one.  
Terry was leaning on River. Her scent was calming to him. The girl dressed like princess peach was at the table next to them. another slow dance came on and her cheeks were full of cupcake making Sabo smile at her "Wanna dance?" Jess blinked and smiled nodding. She swallowed her cupcake took his hand but glared at the people at her table and Ajisai's table "Take my cupcakes and I'll destroy you all!" Gaara laughed "Hahaha! All that pregnancy hormones" Sabo guided her to the dance floor and twirling her making her giggle "our 2nd dance of this year" "Yeah." Sabo says smiling.

Dawn was walking down from the stage after the taste contest when she was grabbed and pulled into a kiss by Dante, it made her eyes widen and her heart fluttered.

He pulled back and breathes out. "Haa...you saved me. You were gone to long." Dawn smiled and pulled him into other kissed this time it was a full out tounge kiss. Dante pulled her closer to him. She felt his grab her butt making her moan softly into the kiss.

The students moved away from them slightly. Some of the teachers were frowning at them as they turned their heads.

River smiled and dragged Terry to the dance floor and leaned into him closing and moved with the slow song "I love you" Terry smiled. "Love you too heehee!" By Jess and Sabo, Jess had her head on his shoulder humming dancing with him "I love you..." "Love you to beautiful." Sabi smiled and kissed her forehead.

Law was at the table eating some food. He had the overwhelming desire to smoke but, he held it in. Killer looked at him. "Where is Oichi?" Law paused slightly before he went back to eating. Kid frowned at him but then started to space out. He remembered when he and Oichi got into an argument over some rumors...he could see the frustration in her eyes not sure of herself. Kid lowered his head slightly as he sighs mentally. 'It hurts...'

Ajisai blinked 'I wanna dance...' Killer looked at her and noticed how much she wanted to dance.

"Do you want to dance" Killer says holding his hand out. Ajisai blushed and smiled "I would love too" she took his hand as he helped her up and helped her to the dance floor.

It left Kid and Law at the table by themselves. It was silent between the two as they were stuck in their own thoughts.

The song lasted for another half hour and ended, Jess giggled and Sabo knelled down kissing her tummy "Daddy loves you Elvira" Jess's heart fluttered with happyniess "Sabo..."  
Sabos smiles lovingly at her they walked back to the table. Yuki popped up and smiled "Hello!" Jess smiled "Hey! Wow nice cosplay! Where Hinata?" Hinata appeared next to her her cosplay was the Goddess Hera made for Team Unicorn worn to The Labyrinth of Jareth Masquerade Ball. Using Organic Armor as the base we added a high collar lined in feathers and beaded lace. The peacock is sacred to Hera so we wanted that to reflect in her fabrics with rich beaded jewel tone silks and hand beaded lace. She had a cute foral lace leggings on under the bottom half and cute black heels.

"Wow...!" Jess gasped at her "Dang hinata" Hinata giggled "Thank you and your couple outfit with Sabo is aborable!" Jess flushed "Thank you" "And! Happy Birthday!" they both shouted making students look at them, jess giggled "Thank you"

Law got up and went to the snack table.

Killer helped Ajisai but she stopped "Killer can you take me out for fresh air?"

"Sure." Killer says. Ajisai smiled. "Thank you..." she held his hand tighter and blush came on her face again. Killer put his hands in his pocket as they walked outside. Kid watched them go. He stood up and went over to where Heat and Wire were hanging out at. He glanced over to Law who's was being attacked by Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi but, of course, he beat them off of him with a paper fan. Kid narrowed his eyes. 'Why isn't he with Oichi...'

Jess sat at the table and sighed "Sabo go tell mama I don't feel like singing tonight" Gaara, Yuki and Hinata gasped at her "What your not gonna sing?" Jess shook her head "No, not in the mood too, I just wanna sit here and eat and have fun" she smiled. They looked confused at her but Sabo quickly got up. "Alright I'll go tell her." He left to go find Dawn. 'Her not singing is fine with me.' Sabo said happily in his mind.

Dawn sat on Dante's lap stroking his hair. "You just can't get enough can you Dante?"

"I can. I just choose not to." Dante says. Dawn chuckled licking his cheek, Sabo came around the corner seeing Dawn and Dante.

He mentally gagged at the view of them. "Hey, Jess said she's not in the mood to sing tonight." Dawn blinked "Oh? I see okay I'll let Michael know you may leave Sabo. Grab its almost tiem for the outfit contest" Dawn got up "Break time Dante" she winked at him and walked away. Dante shrugs as he gets up and heads to the bathroom.

Outside, there was a special area where the Gazebo decorated in Halloween lights and colors "Wow!" she rushed over with her pregnant tummy and stepped up the steps and twirled "They even decorated the gazebo!"

"Ajisai you need to take your time...its not going anywhere...what if you tripped and fell?" Killer says shaking his head. Ajisai blinked "Oh sorry Killer I was just excited!" Killer walked up the steps and looked around.  
"I hate praising Bon Clay's but he did out do himself tonight." Ajisai smiled and twirled slowly holding her own tummy "Its like I'm dancing with him"

Killer had his arms crossed watching her. "zyou know... I've giving up my feelings for kid..." Ajisai said softly still twirling slowly.

"Is that so..." Killer says. Ajisai stopped "I know he will never return my feelings, he's in love with Oichi... he probably will never look at another girl again... I may be caring his child but I'm nothing to him..."

Killer said nothing before sighing. "What's that saying...Another man's trash is another ones treasure." Ajisai stopped and looked at him "What...?". He walked up to her. "This is all I can do for now until late I've confirmed something on my own." Ajisai gave him a confused look. He leans down and kisses her on her forehead. Ajisai was blushing and touched her forehead. Killer backed away. "Let's head back inside now." Ajisai nodded "Okay..."

Inside Yuki walked up on the stage with a mic and the music stopped "thanks Apollo the students looked over to him "Alright hey everyone! I'm Yuki Meyers! Your judge for the best custom! Robin just showed me al the outfits here to night!" Jess looked up with mouth fulling of carmel chex mix. Sabo chuckled at her.

Yuki smiled "Everyone has such amazing outfits tonight! But the one that struck me the most were only two!" Hinata giggled from the table, Jess looked at her, Hinata shook her head "no I asked him not to vote me in" Jess chuckled and looked back up to him.

Maxums was carrying a hand full of sweets to the back of the stage. "Those two were Oichi's and your lovely Principles!" gasps filled the room "But the one I loved the most and is the winner!" students leaned in for answer. In the back Oichi was drawing on her face when one of the students informed her Yuki was about to call out the winner.

Oichi stops and waited for the news. "Dawn! Your principle!" Jess stood up and clapped "YEAH MOM!" students clapped and cheered, mostly from neutral and some from Shinobi and some from Grand Line. Dawn smiled and walked up walked up the stage were Yuki put a purple Halloween slash on her that read 'best custome' Dawn hugged him and waved at her students and then walked back down.

At Nami says table Vivi was pouting. Nami smiled. "No need to pout Vivi. There is always next yeah." Vivi sighed out. "...But Oichi worked so hard on her costume and even did the make up this this year..." Nami patted her head. "True but still it's okay. I bet Oichi isn't super down. I mean Dawn is her God mother and all..." Nami paused as the table looked to see a few dance students running from behind the stage. They quickly collected some snacks and rushed back behind the stage. Vivi pouted more. Nami laughed. "S-See she's being well taken care of."

Tsunade came around passing out vailds for the Halloween king and queen, jess looked at it and sighed 'not again...'

Halloween queen names

1\. Amy Meyers

2\. Hinata Hyuga

3\. Rivera Dovahkiin

4\. Nami

5\. Vivi Nefeltari

6\. Nico Robin

7\. Oichi Yamamoto

8\. Jess Mickloud

Halloween king names

1\. Sauske Uchiha

2\. Cloud Meyers

3\. Terry Yamamoto

4\. Sanji

5\. Ace D. Portgas

6\. Monkey D. Luffy

7\. Trafalgar Law

8\. Sabo

Vivi frowned and voted for Oichi and Law. "I don't care if she hates it. She's gonna win something tonight dammit." Nami couldn't help but giggled at Vivi says determined face. She then looked at the table. "Alright guys you heard her. Vote! Vote! Vote!" Zoro sighed. "Such a pain..." Vivi glared at him, making him shiver. Nami laughed as tears came to the corner of her eyes. "Stick around Oichi long enough and something is bound to rub off." Robin says smiling.

Jess smiled and marked Oichi's and Law's name "Hehehe!" Terry did the same and drew a Batman symbol around her name. Gaara signed Jess's and Sabo's name. Hinata did the same thing. Ajisai sitting down and looked at it and smiled "I'll vote for Oichi and law" she marked their names.

Back stage a depressed Oichi was stuffing her face with snacks as she finished painting her face. Maxmus patted her head while chuckling.

Some time went by, the music stopped and Dawn walked up the stage with a mic "Hey everyone having a good night?!" the students cheered and screamed for yes. Dawn chuckled "Well Jess was suppose to sing, but she isn't feeling it to tonight. So we are gonna skip to the dance clubs performance! Then after that is Halloween King and Queen crowning!" the students cheered and clapped more "Now then! Give it up for the Dance club!" Jess looked around and frowned "Where's sabo?" she whispered to her table they shrugged there shoulder.

The lights dimmed down to where it was dark as a low beat started. The fog started to run up on the stage. The sound of high heels was heard. The lights came back on pointing to the stage. They watched as it was reviled to be a newly dressed Oichi walking. She was wearing a black full body suit with a skeleton bones on them. Over that was a clear veil that wrapped over her body like a jacket. On her arms were white and gray bandages merged to look like part of the veil. The veil was decorated with silver jewelry. Her hair was now white and gray and flowed behind her as she swung her hips walking. Her black and white high heels sounded out as she walked. Her face was newly painted as well. It was like an out line of her skull. Her bright purple contacts sparkled slightly as she walked to the center on the stage where a rope was laying.

Jess's eyes widen "Wow!" Yuki, Hinata, Gaara, Naruto and the others watched with amazement. Dawn had her camera out recording it.

Laws eyes widen looking at Oichi. Robin was already positioning her camera. Nami was holding down Sanji who was twirling with hearts in his eyes. Vivi smiles then pouted. "Why couldn't see where that costume instead!"

On the other side of the stage Ace walked out wearing a slim suit with matching skeleton patterns. He was wearing a top hat and a his hair was mixed with gray. His face was completely white like a skeleton, and only his eyes and nose were painted black. He met Oichi in the middle of the stage.

On the other side of the stage Ace walked out wearing a slim suit with matching skeleton patterns. He was wearing a top hat and a his hair was mixed with gray. His face was completely white like a skeleton, and only his eyes and nose were painted black. He met Oichi in the middle of the stage.

Oichi and Ace looked our to the crowd and bow slightly. Oichi held her arms out like a broken dolls. As the beat started to get louder and faster. Aces head was down as they started to tap their feet to the fast pace beat. Apoo scratched the record and the song Spooky Scary Skeletons start to blast.

On cue Ace and Oichi started to dance in sync with the music.

Spooky, scary skeletons

Send shivers down your spine

Shrieking skulls will shock your soul

Seal your doom tonight

Spooky, scary skeletons

Speak with such a screech

You'll shake and shudder in surprise

When you hear these zombies shriek

We're so sorry, skeletons

You're so misunderstood

You only want to socialize

But I don't think we should

Cause spooky, scary skeletons

Shout startling shrilly screams

They'll sneak from their sarcophagus

And just won't leave you be.

The first break down came from the song. At the last beat Oichi and Ace jumped up at the same time. When the beat dropped, dance students also jumped up from the floor, scaring some students. They dance in synced with Ace and Oichi as orange and black lights flashed slowly around them.

The students started to clap to the beat and a few of them got up to dance by their table.

The next break down came and Ace and Oichi jumped off the stage carrying the rope. They tossed it to other students who started to pull. Jess and everyone else watched as Oichi mimicked the students pulling the ropes on the beat. They pulled up a jet black coffin with a smiling pumpkin on the middle. They pulled it clean off the stage. It landed on its wheels. The pulled it to the middle of the dance floor as the next chorus to the song started.

Spirts supernatural

Are shy, what's all the fuss?

But bags of bones seem so unsafe

Its semi serious

Spooky, scary skeletons

Are silly all the same

They'll smile and scrabble slowly by

And drive you so insane

Sticks and stones will break your bones

They seldom let you snooze

Spooky, scary skeletons

Will wake you with a boo

When the third break down was when Jess started to notice something a bit off. 'Are they...getting closer to the table?' Oichi and the students danced around the coffin as it started to open. Smoke started to appear from inside. As Oichi and the others danced like they were trying to summon whoever was in the coffin. When it opened more a boney hand was revealed. Oichi twirled as she grabbed the doors to the coffin. She opens it wider to reveal a person dressed as the pumpkin king.

Jess's eyes widen 'jack skelington cosplay!'

The person had short white hair and was dressed in a black and white stripped suit. What looked like boney hands and fingers were thinking gloves. His skin was where and his mouth was painted wired shut. He had paint around his dark eyes. They looked right at Jess. Jess's heart thumped 'why do I feel... like I know thoughs eyes...?'

The fourth and last break down started and Jess's thoughts were confirmed. The students were circling around her table while the person dressed in black break dance with Oichi and Ace. Jess blinked at them 'what the...'

The song started to slow as person walked up slowly you Jess. The song ended and on beat Oichi and the others dropped down to ground as the fog covered them up slightly. Jess looked up at the person. His gaze was very familiar to her. The students watched in confusion as the person to a knee in front of Jess. Jess's eye's widne "What the" her face turned red. He digs in his pocket and pulls out a black box but before that he grabbed at his hair and pulled it. It was a wig, covering his yellow hair.

Jess stared at him in shock "Sabo...?" Sabo chuckled as he held the box out to her.

The hall went silent. Sabo smiled up at the shocked Jess. "I'm in debt of favors because I force Oichi to go along with my selfish idea. I wanted to make this a night to remember for you. I wanted to see the shock look on your face when this moment finally came. I want to say thank you for loving a person like me. I treated you so horribly when we first meet but as we got closer and started to date I started to realize something. I can't live without you Jessica...and I want you to be with me forever so..."

He opened the box to reveal a ring. The students eyes widen and some gasps can be heard. Jess's heart was thumping widly "Oh my god..." Dawn was grinning in walking up zooming on them "about time" she whispered.

"Jessica Mikcloud...I love you with all my heart and soul...so will you do me the honors of marrying me and becoming my wife." Sabo says smiling brightly. Jess gasped and looked at him and smiled brightly back at him "best birthday ever! YES! Oh Sabo!" she was tearing happy. Dawn started sniff happy tears "Awwwww!" Sabo put the ring on her finger, Jess leaped at him kissing him, he kissed her back "Sabo I love you, I love you!" Sabo chuckled "I love you too" Jess giggled "Go change back into you other custome"  
"Yes, Yes, I already know." He says getting up. Jess giggled sitting back down looking at her ring all giddy, Yuki smiled "Wow that's amazing purple ring" Jess giggled "Yeah!" Hinata smiled "Looks like were not the only couple besides River and Terry getting married!" River was grinning "Finally he asked you!"

Ace and Oichi stood up stretching. "What a pain..." Ace says frowning. "Wheel the coffin back please." Oichi says. The dance students got up and walked from the table slightly frowning. "To the back. Change if you want to." Oichi said directing traffic. She felt Law gaze on her but she was to scared to see what kind of look he was giving her. She quickly turned and after Ace and the other dance students.

Apollo smiled "Alright gonna play acouple songs, gonna play this has a reguest from Michael and Ronnie, This is Halloween" Jess's eyes widen got up as the music played and she moved her body to the beat. Hinata, River and linked arms with her, Jess giggled and see's Michael walking over his half face was covered in flesh look. He smiled "Congrats on your engagement!" the sinigng began and her eyes widen "This... is me! He is playing my recarding from last year!" Michael and Ronnie smiled "WE never got the chance to hear you so we asked him to play it, apparently Oichi gave him your mix tabe from last year!" Jess looked shocked "No way!"

In the back the dance students were changing. The looked a down. Oichi was sitting as she watched them. She understand why they were down. The only thing that would be remembered was Sabo proposing to Jess. A lot of the dance members put their hearts into the routine they had first. Ace, who was back into his regular costume, place a hand on her shoulder. "If they do decide to quit it wouldn't be hard to find new people." Oichi frowned. "I don't want anyone to quit...but I'm at fault. I made a decision to change everything..." She took off her gray wig. "...and Law is upset with me...I just know it..." She picked up her steam punk outfit but a student grabbed it from her. "Hey!"

"Keep that on." The boy says. He smiles softly. Oichi blinks at him as the other students surrounded her. "Sure it sucks that all our hard work went to waste but at least we kept the music right?" Oichi looked down. "No need to worry Oichi. It was a one time thing. We still can use our routine at competitions and stuff." "Yeah...I guess..." Oichi says. "Mmmm...I think Law likes this outfit on you better." Oichi felt her face heat up. The students laughed. "You get embarrassed so easily.!" Oichi pouted. "S-Shut up..."

Jess saw Sabo and rushed to him hugging him "Best birthday ever..."

"I'm happy to hear that." Sabo says smiling. The song ended and a slow dance started, Sabo wrapped his arms around her and they slowly moved to the music "Sabo... One more dance and we can go home... make love to me... And sleep until the morning... Frank has to pick up... at 7am. Its 3 hours to the resort" "I'll make love to you as many times as you want me to."

Oichi was at the snack table. She sighed. She couldn't even eat a pudding cup. She was down about not winning the best costume. "I put so much work and detail in it to..." A hand wrapped around her waist. She tensed as she turned to see Laws frowning face. She looked back down. "Ichi...look at me..." Oichi whimpered as she looked up to him. Suddenly his lips was on hers. Oichis eyes widen as he pulled her close to him. He pulled back. "You look better in this." He says smiling at her. A good behind Oichi saw Laws smile and dropped her plate in shock. 's-sexy...' Oichi turned her head blushing as Law kissed her forehead.

The song ended, making the students look up. Dawn walked up and Dante was behind setting up the crowns "Alright! Everyone its time to name your Halloween king and Queen!: Jess smiled and crossed her fingers making girl glare at but jess whispered "Come on Oichi win!" the girls blinked at her.

Vivi was gripping Aces arm. "Come onnn..." Dawn looked at the piece of paper and her eyes widen and a grin came on her face "Law and Oichi Yamamoto!" Jess squealed "YES!" Gaara and the other clap there hands and whistled "Yeah!"

In hearing her name Oichis eyes widen. "WHAT!? When the hell voted for me! " Vivi popped up. "Bah! Go up there and get the crown.!" Oichi shook her head. "I refuse!" Terry sat up excitingly as he hold his phone up. "Awwww yeah! It's picture time!" Vivi pushed Oichi and Law to the stage. "Move it you two!" Oichi pouted. "I demand a recount!" Law sighed and grabbed her hand. "The quicker you go the quicker you can get it over with." Oichi groans. "Fine...have it your way." Oichi felt herself being lifted. "Eh!?" Law tossed a Oichi over his shoulder and walked to the stage. "P-Put me down!" Oichi says as she heard the students taking pictures. Her face turned red as she cover it up. "Gahhh! No! Don't take my picture!"

Dawn chuckled and walked up to Oichi playing a spider queen crown on her head "your Halloween Queen!" jess was louder then anyone "Way to go sis! I voted for you!"

Oichi hid behind Law. "Stop it Jess! S-So embarrassing!" Oichi could feel her face turning ten shades of red. Dawn chuckled "I voted for you too sweetie" Dante walked over to Law and placed a king spider crown on him.

Oichi pouted. This was not what she wanted to win. Terry was off in a distance snapping pictures of her. Jess was clapping "Now dance" Dawn hushed jess "Jess hush sweetie, Now! Apoo play a good slow techno song for our king and queen for there dance of the night!"

Apoo nodded and started a song. Jess looked at Sabo "Lets go home and make love?"

"Yeah." He kissed her forehead. Jess giggled and linked arms with and waved bye to Oichi who frowned at her but waved at her. Jess and Sabo left.

Oichi sighed as she danced with Law. "Well at least I get to dance with you." Law says. Oichi looked up to him. "You were gone all not. Watching all those couples dance made me feel lonely. It's the reason why I don't come to these things. I only went this year was because...I thought I wouldn't feel lonely..." Oichi frowned. "I'm sorry making you feel lonely...um...I'll give you a massage when we get home...young can pick the outfit." Laws eyes sparkled. "I think I can work with that.' He bumped heads with her smiling, Oichi giggled.

Morning came along, Jess was still asleep snuggling into her pregnancy pillow. Sabo was up getting ready for once Frank came. He set there luggage out in the hallway then walked back in the bedroom and looked at Jess was a smile on his face.

He poked Jess cheeks. Jess hummed "what time is it?" "its 5am beautiful time to get up" Sabo said to her stroking her hair, she opened her eyes and smiled at him "okay, I'll get up" she leans up on her elbow "I'll go take a shower real quick" she sit's up , Sabo smiled and kissed her. Jess giggled softly and kissed him back "Make me something to eat?" Jess asked him, Sabo smiled and kissed her forehead "Alright go on take a shower" he got up and left the room. Jess got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Sabo left the room and headed into the kitchen. he turned to see Troy at the counter making Coffee "Morning Sabo" Sabo just walked past him to the fridge "where have you been?" sabo asked him, Troy sighed "at the dig" "You missed her birthday" Sabo said as he started to make waffles. Troy sighed again "Look, I know okay? The locket what her birthday gift, I'll wish her it when she comes out, and congrats on your engagement, Dawn texted me" Troy pours his cup and walked away.

Sabo started to make something for Jess. Not long Jess walked out of the room with her hair tied up in towel, she was wearing light blue maternity tee that read 'Beauty and The Bump' with black leggings, grey slipper boots and a dark grey cardigan over the shirt. She smiled and sat down "Hungry..."

Sabo walked over with a plate. "Just finished. Enjoy." He says smiling. Jess smiled looking at the plate of food being set down for her "Waffles! And mhmm bacon! Wait where my glass of milk?" she blinked at him.

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten." Jess giggled and took her first bite "Mhmmmm!" Sabo smiled at her as he started to clean up.

Troy walked out of the bathroom with his cup of coffee hearing Jess giggle. He frowned mentally and headed for the kitchen, walking in Jess was already finishing her last waffle. He smiled at her, he can feel Sabo's on him. He ignored it and walked over to Jess who stop chewing to see Troy walk up to her. She blinked at him as he leaned forehead and kissed her temple "Happy late birthday and congrats on your engagement sweetheart" Jess flush and nodded to him at as a thank you. He turned and walked away walking down the hall.

Sabo kept his back turned. Jess narrowed at him then swallowed her food and started to finish her plate and drink her milk.

Try was sitting in Oichis lap as Sanji put a plate of mini pancakes with smiling faces in front of him. He made him a cup of orange juice. He also put a bowl of fruit beside the plate. "There you go. Eat it and don't waste any food." Ty looked at the food before grabbing a pancake face. He bit into it and his eyes sparkled. Oichi giggled as he started to eat. "I guess its good huh." Ty nodded and he grabbed the cup of organs juice. Oichi had hear hair wrapped up. If she didn't her bed hair would be every where.

Behind them Vivi and Nami were sitting in second living room. Ace had some music playing as they ate. Law was bring down the luggage from down stairs. "Again...tell me why everyone came over here? Nami smiled. "Cuz we have our breakfast here. Why shouldn't this be our meeting place? Sanji more food please!" Sanji twirled as he went to cooking. Law sighed out as he put the luggage near the door with everyone else's. He walked into the kitchen and and sat beside Oichi. "How you feeling this morning?" Oichi smiled as she put her chin on Tys head. "Other then the treatment you gave me I feel find." Law smirked and poked her cheek. "If you want we can go another room." Oichi blushed and shook his hand away. "N-No...Nami and the others are here...our walls aren't sound proof you know. They would hear every single word." Law smirked. "Maybe that's what I want them to hear..." Sanji chuckled to himself from hearing them.

Sabo doing the laundry after Jess finish her breakfast, the front door unlocked and open as Dawn walked in "Hello? Anyone up?" Jess peek her head out from the livingroom "Morning mama!" Dawn chuckled "Morning sweetie" Dawn was dressed in a Grey v-neck shirt, black leggings, dark grey cardigan with ankle buckle boots. She had a cute necklace on and grey scarf that covered her neck. She walked in more "walking over to the luggage "Frank is gonna be here any minute, Sabo help me put these down in the elevator?"

"Alright." Sabo says. Jess smiled grabbing her purse and phone "well lets head out" she grabbed one and rolled it to the elevator, using her finger on the scanner and it opened. Dawn walked over with the others along with Sabo. Jess stepped in and smiled Dawn chuckled "You sound happy" Jess giggled "Very" Dawn smiled and stepped in with Sabo behind her. Troy stepped out of his room making Dawn blink at him, before the door closed Troy smiled at them "Have fun" Jess smiled back "Bye dad" his eyes widen as the elevator door closed.

When the eating was done Oichi was holding a sleeping Ty. They were sitting on the floor watching some early morning drama TV show. It looked to cheesy but everyone seem to be into it. Oichi was on the floor in between Laws legs. Law was sitting on the couch looking at the TV. Lucci walked in wondering why it was so silent in the house. Usually it be loud. He blinked at the teens being caught up in the show. He shook his head as he headed downstairs. Who was he to ruin the rare group quietness.

As Jess, Sabo and Dawn walked out the front of the building. Frank pulling up in motorhome, Jess blinked "Wow he's picking us up in that?" Frank opened the door "morning everyone" Jess smiled "Morning" her and dawn said at the same time "Alright Sabo help me bring this luggage's to the back room, go on in Jess and Dawn" Jess stepped in with her mom behind her and Danni was on couch watching TV with a bowl chips. Jess smiled "Morning Mama D!" Jess walked over sitting next to her. Dawn looking around "Nice RV" Dawn said sitting in the passenger seat.

"I think its to much but lately my opinions have been rejected." Danni says pouting. "...and morning to you as well." She said to Jess as she went back to eating. Frank and Sabo walked in carrying the luggage's and Frank lead Sabo to the back where the bedroom was. Frank placed them down "Alright then lets pick up Oichi, then Ajisai and Killer, Nami and Sanji. Ace and Vivi said they will drive up there with the GPS he bought" Frank moved to the front kissing Danni real quick and walked to the drivers seat and started to car and driving off.

Everyone was outside now waiting. Ty was hugging Oichi. Nami and Vivi giggled. "He's become quite attached to you huh." Oichi rubbed Ty's hair. "I won't be gone for long okay? So listen to Lucci okay. You can sleep in our room. Jason will keep you company." Ace and Vivi packed their car. "You sure you guys don't want to ride with us?" Nami says. "We will be fine. Its just nice to have a quiet drive with just the two of us." Vivi says smiling. Nami nodded. "I understand that. Haha. If Ace gets to be to much just call me. I'll talk your ear off."

The RV pulled making them blink, Frank right away put it in park and got up to go to the door, he opened it and smiled at everyone "Come on in"

"Lucci help back the gifts in Aces car." Oichi says. Lucci nodded. Jess smiled seeing Oichi and Nami stepping in "morning" Dawn smiled at them "Morning"

Oichi stepped back off while Nami and the others got on. Jess chuckled and yawned slightly "This drive is gonna be 3 hours..."

Ty was standing near the door as Lucci put gifts in the Car. Oichi hugs Ty. "Behave yourself. I bring you back something from the trip okay." Ty nodded. "How about we go out to eat seafood when I come back." Ty smile and nodded. Oichi ruffled his hair.

Frank smiled "Come on Oichi, your mother is waiting for you"

Oichi waved bye to Ty before getting on. Frank started to Rv and drove off with Ace and Vivi behind them.

Jess smiled leaning against Sabo smiling "Law, do you have your ultrasound tablet on you...?" Dawn was smiling.

Law had a book open and was looking for his reading glasses. "Yeah why..." "please?... I just wanna see her... and listen to her heart beat..." eyes shift to him.

Law sighed out as he handed his book to Oichi. He grabbed the tablet out his bag. "For this to be a so called vacation for me your already putting me to work." He says. Jess frowned "I'm sorry... you don't have to do it, just give it to Sabo and he can do it.."

Sabo went over to him and grabbed the tablet. Jess smiled "Thank you Law" Sabo took the tablet, wand and gel from him. Jess lifted up her shirt making Nami poke causing Jess giggle "don't tickles" Dawn smiled from the passenger's side, she swirled her chair around and watched.

Oichi held up Laws glasses. "Found them." He smiled as she put them on his face. Danni waved for Oichi to come to her. Jess jumped from the gel "Why do I always jump?" she pouted.

"Im sure just about every woman jumps to that gel. Nothing to pout over." Sabo says. Nami was holding the tablet waiting, Sabo put the wand on her tummy and they could right away hear Elvira's heart beat. Jess smiled "Our little girls heartbeat..." Nami could see Elvira moving around in Jess's tummy.

Oichi sat beside Danni. "Lets get your hair done." She untied Oichis scarf. Oichis hair puffed out making Danni frown. "Oichi I told you about letting your hair get nappy." She leans over and grabs a brush. "Hold still. I'll put it in a bun for you."

Jess smiled "Can I have the tablet?" Nami pouted but handed it over to her, Jess smiled "Thank you... Oh Sabo... Look there she is..."

Sabo smiled as he looked at the screen. Jess just couldn't stop looking at her "I can't wait until she comes..." she pokes the image of Elvira on the tablet screen.

Nami got up and went to sit next to Sanji. He was writing something down in his own personal cook book. She leans down and falls on his lap to watch him write. Danni was brushing Oichis hair up when she noticed a hicky. Her eyes sparkled as she happily cheered in her head. 'My wish for grands are getting closer!' She says to herself. Dawn smiled at them as Frank stopped, Killer was just walking Ajisai out the door to the RV, a car pulled up and parked as Terry and River got out of the car "I knew it we missed them at Oichi's...!" River sighed and opened the trunk taking her bags.

"No big deal. We caught up to them anyways." Terry says smiling. River walked over with Terry and opened the door for Ajisai "Here you go Ajisai" Frank stepped out and helped Ajisai up the steps "You all ready Ajisai?" she nodded "Still sleepy..." Frank smiled "You can go the back room and take a nap Ajisai" She smiled and looked around "Morning..." Jess smiled at her "Morning" Ajisai could hear heartbeats and she gasped "You doing an altersound?" Jess smiled, Ajisai stepped over and looked "Awwww she looks so cute!" River got in with Terry, "Morning!" River smiled at everyone "Morning" Jess and Dawn said.

Terry rubbed his head and made a B line for Oichi. He sat on the floor in front of her. "Do you have them?" Oichi smiled and pulled out her phone. She pulled up pictures of Ty dressed as Spiderman. Terry smiled. "Did you take him?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah we visited a few houses for trick or treating." Terry flipped to another picture of Ty. He was jumping off the couch doing a spider man pose. Terry chuckled. "He looks so happy...Thanks for looking after him." Oichi nodded and flipped to a video recording. It was Ty blushing as he looked into the camera. "Go ahead. Tell them." Oichi says. Ty twirled his fingers. "H-Happy Halloween big brother" Terry's eyes sparkled as he covered his face. "To cute!" Oichi giggled at he really watched the recording. River appeared next to him "Hello Ty! When you come and visit up I'm gonna make you spider man cookies!" River said sat on the floor.

Terry smiled. "It's a recording silly but in a few more days it should be okay to bring him over. Right Oichi." Oichi nodded to him. Terry re-watched the recording. Frank and Killer carried in some bags and carried them in the back. Frank came back and right away went to drive off. Ajisai looked around "Can I still lay down in the back frank?" Frank nodded driving. Ajisai smiled and walked Past Killer to the bedroom, she got her pregnancy Pillow and laid on the bed with it.

"There all finished." Danni said. "Thanks mama." Jess sat there and she started to lean again Oichi, she was falling asleep, Sabo smiled stopping the ultrasound. he whipped her tummy and got up and walked to the back to get her purple pregnancy pillow.

Oichi took her phone from Terry who pouted. She ruffled his hair. "Soft...like Ty's...I'll send you the recording and pictures." Terry smiled and nuzzle into her hand. 'Such a puppy dog.' Jess hummed in sleep leaning against Oichi, Dawn chuckled "She must be really, really tired" River nodded "well she had a such a night last night can't blame her for feeling so tired"

Danni waved at Law who was reading. He looked up and she motion him over to her. He got up and walked to her. "Switch spots with me. I feel crowded." Law helped her up and walked her to his spot. He grabbed his bag and sat next to Oichi. He opened his book and started to read again. Oichi looked over to what he was reading. It had something to do with some kind of medical stuff. "Law..." "I'm not working. I'm reading a book about a medical things." "Mmm...I guess that's okay..." He thumps her forward before going back to reading.

Sabo came back with Jess's purple pregnancy pillow, he wrapped her in it and she snuggled right in leaning more into Oichi "cuddle..." Sabo frowned and slightly pouted.

"Don't look at me. I wanna cuddle with Law." Oichi says ignoring Sabo's glances at her. Dawn chuckled "that pouty face, you jealous she is cuddling with Oichi? Oh danni did you congratulate them on there engagement?"

Danni was on her phone doing some work. "I'll congratulate them when I get good and ready thank you very much." Danni says as she cursed under her breath. "The moment when you want to go back to work even though you hate working..."

Jess moves and leans on Sabo making him smile at her and he wrapped his arm around her "I love you..." She whispered in, Dawn chuckled and started to take pictures of this. Dawn then looked at Danni again "You want my spot Danni?"  
"Yes, actually. I wanna bother Frank while he's driving. It makes me and little Zane very happy!" Danni says as her eyes sparkled.

Dawn got up and walked over to her and helped her up "There you go"

Danni giggled and pokes Frank. Dawn sat down and took out her tablet and started to work on upcoming events. "So what you all doing for thanksgiving?" dawn asked

Sabo frowned. "I guess...just sitting at home..." Dawn looked at Sabo "I don't think so Sabo, you will be joining Jess to visit her grandmother, since you, Jess and Oichi did not go and see her like you promised, you and Jess will go see her for thanksgiving"

"Well with all the crap that had been going down it was kinda hard to find a right time to go see her..." Oichi says leaning on Law. Dawn looked at her "What you gonna be doing?". Oichi looks down sadly. "It's the anniversary of grandpa's passing...so I might be going back home to the Island this year since I didn't go last year..." Dawn looked at Danni with a confused looked. Danni sighs. "Not my father silly...Dante's father...he died in a motorcycle accident on his way home to celebrate Thanksgiving with Ms. Lilly, Dante, and his siblings." Dawn frowned "Oh terrible". "Oichi usually comes with me to see her other family for Thanksgiving but this year she will be with Dante on the Island..." Oichi buried her face in Law's arm. "Oichi never met him but it's a lost that still effects the family till this day." She rubs her belly. Dawn frowned "Jess was 4 when my father passed... then Victor took office..." she growled saying his name.  
"Oh yeah...that guy...he dead yet?" Danni asked poking Frank. Dawn sighed "No, they didn't execute him yet. They still have him in the deepest darkest dungen under the dungeons of the palace"

"Well they need to move it along." Danni says poking Frank more. Dawn sighed and sent out the next two months of events for the school. Their school PDA's peeped, Dawn smiled "Just updated events for the next two months" Jess was still soundly asleep.

Law wrapped his arm around Oichi whose face was buried his chest now. He closed his book and pulled a light panda blanket out. He wrapped it around Oichi before he went back to reading. Nami had fallen asleep on Sanji. He took a kitty blanket out and threw it over her and went back to writing. He was writing recipes down. Hoping he'd find some nice ingredients to use. Terry was still on the floor playing a game on Law's tablet. River was leaning on him.

3 hours have past, Frank was driving up the highside. Jess was awake and sitting on Sabo's lap while he was rubbing her tummy making her giggle. Ajisai was walked out yawning walking out of the bedroom, Jess smiled at her "hey sleepy head" Ajisai smiled and sat down on the couch next to Killer.

Oichi was trying to read Law's book. He was explaining to her what some of the words meant. She didn't really get it but it made Law happy just taking about whatever he was explaining so she just nodded her head. Frank pulled up and stopped at the front entrance, Ace and Vivi arrived right after them. Frank smiled "Alright everyone we are here, Dawn go and check us in. Pregnant woman get off after Dawn" Jess smiled and got up, Ajisai got up with the help of Killer. Frank got up helping Danni, Dawn was already opening the door.

Danni was pouting. She wanted to poke Frank some more while he was driving. Inside Law packed his book and the blanket up. He handed the bag to Oichi. "I gotta go help with all of those presents you stuffed into Ace's car." Oichi nodded. Sanji also gave his bag to Nami. "Oh dearest Nami-swann I shall reuint with you after I help our adorable Oichi with the gifts." Nami was ignoring him as she stood up to stretch.

Sabo and Jess walked inside looking around "Wow..." Jess whispered, Killer walked in with Ajisai and Danni. Dawn was at the counter check over one in.

The lobby was brown and peach like cover. There were a few paintings handing on the wall beside the front desk a nice wall decoration. There were long couches that squared out a bit. There was small blue circled tables and a rug under them. There were also two single couches sitting in front of the long ones. There was a large window that gave a nice view at the mountains and a small staircase leading to a different room.

Oichi, Nami, and Vivi walked in and looked around. "Whoa...it looks pretty cool in her." Money signs were in Nami's eyes as she checked out the lobby. Oichi shook her head at her giggling.

The woman behind the coutner typing in the coputer "Alright that 7 rooms, ID and credit card please?" Dawn took out her ID and credit card and handed it to the woman. She smiled and took them, check the ID and run the credit card she smiled and hand them back to Dawn "alright everything is ready" she handed her 7 key cards "These are for rooms, 220, 221, 222, 223, 224, 225 and 226 which is honey room suite" Dawn smiled "Thank you" she grabbed them and turned around and faced the the others "Alright here are your rooms" she handed Jess and sabo the room key card to room 226 and handed room key card to room 225 to Ajisai and Killer. Then she handed the key card to room 220 to Danni.

Law and the boys came in carrying the gifts from Ace's car. Oichi and the girls received their cards from Dawn. "I guess for now you can bring the gifts up to my room." Oichi says to them. Oichi had room 222. Vivi had 223 and Nami had 224. "Alright! Let's go get settled in. I wanna go sit in the hot tub!" Nami says linking arms with Oichi and Vivi. "Oh! I brought you different bathing suits to try on Oichi!" Nami says. Oichi shook her head. "I-I'm fine with the one I have." "Your batman one piece is cute but let's try out the ones you made! You should make your own creations every now and then you know. Plus, I brought the cutest one you made for my sister. I think would fall heads over heels for you all over again." Nami whispered. Oichi blushed.

They all walked together, taking the elevators. Hitting the 2nd floor, they stepped out of the elevator turning left down the hall to there rooms. Jess and Sabo reach there room they opened it, Jess smiled at everyone see you all at the waterpark!" Jess walked in, Sabo walked in behind her.

Ajisai smiled as Killer opened their room and he step aside letting Ajisai in, he carried the bags in and walked in behind her. Dawn was already in her room, River pulled opening their door and opening it, Terry was behind her carrying in the bags.

Oichi stopped at her room first so that the boys could put the gifts in the room. When she and Law got settle in they headed to Nami's room. Ace and Vivi did the same. Sanji opened the door and they all walked in. Nami way already laying on the soft bed. She popped up and smiled darkly at Oichi, making her shiver. Vivi grabbed her shoulders and quickly pushed her into the bathroom. "W-Wait a second! V-Vivi not you to!" Vivi smiled. "I think you look cute in all your batman outfit but I do want to see you in other outfits. If you don't like any of them or Law doesn't like any of them then you are free to wear your batman one!"

Nami unzipped her suitcase and pulled out a bag. "Law you go sit on the couch. Ace and Sanji. Go look around the place! Find us something else to do then just the waterpark." Ace and Sanji frowned but they nodded. "I wanted to see what kind of outfit you were gonna make Oichi wear." Nami smiled. "Sorry but Vivi doesn't want you looking. It's for Law's eyes only so shoo!" She pushed Ace and Sanji out.

Law went to sit on the couch as he yawned. "I hope this doesn't take too long...I need a nap." Nami smiled and went into the bathroom with Vivi who was forcing Oichi out her clothes.

Jess looked around there room and smiled "Wow..." The room was stunning, A traditional hand carved King-Sized bed with Quality Pocket Sprung Mattress, duck down quilt and pillows. Large flat screen TV with Sound Bar, DVD/CD player. A stylish mock fireplace with feature electric fire. Tea & coffee making facilities & home made biscuits, Dining Table & Chairs.

"No surprise that it looks nice in here." He says putting the luggage down. Jess smiled and sat on the purple couch "this is nice."

Sabo nodded. Jess got up as Sabo was taking opening the luggage's, Jess skipped over "where my bikini?"

"It's in your suitcase." Sabo says. Jess opened he's and went through it and took out a Purple Tribal Print Bandeau Bikini Set. She smiled and started to take off her clothes.

Back in Nami's room Law was in shock at some of the bathing suits Oichi was modeling for him. The first one was a little small for her. Her boobs looked like they could pop out at any moment and since her butt had grown as well the bottoms looked to tight but, that didn't mean he didn't like it. The next one was a white two piece It covered her boobs and made a net to her neck. Law shook his head. White was to plain for someone as out of the box as Oichi...

The next one was black one piece it was cut in different patterns but the top of her boobs was pressed up like one of those push up bra's. The next one he liked. It was a blue two piece It was ruffled on the top and bottom pieces. The bottom looked like a skirt. The things he could do to her in that.

In the end, Law fell in love with a panda bear one. It had a panda bear face on her top piece and the bottom piece had cute little ears on the back side. Nami and Vivi giggled as he couldn't keep his eyes from roaming her body. Nami also held up a polka dotted one. "So, the panda and polka dot one. I think they look cute on you and so does Law." Oichi blushed as she covered herself up from his eyes. "D-Don't look at me like that..." She turned her head. Law got up and grabbed the second bathen suit from Nami. He then grabbed Oichi's hand and quickly left the room. Vivi jumped slightly. "Yay! Score! Now I need to go try one mines. Don't want the same things happening like last year..." Nami waved to Vivi as she left her room.

Jess smiled and slipped on her bikini bottom "Sabo what do you think?" Jess said looking at herself in the mirror. Her tummy was popping out somewhat. She rubbing her tummy.

"You both look cute in it." Sabo says chuckling. Jess smiled at Sabo's swimming trunks "I turned you into a Zelda fan" he was wearing legend of Zelda: Water Temple Wanderer swimming trunks.

"I guess you can say that." Sao says shrugging. Jess giggled as he wrapped his arms around her kissing her shoulder rubbing her tummy "Should I leave my ring here? In case I lose it in the water?" Sabo digs in his bag and pulls out the black box it was in. "You can keep it in here for now." Jess smiled and takes it off placing it in it then she frowned "Half of me wants to wear anyways... but I don't wanna lose it..." she pouted.

"You can put it back on when we get back." Sabo says putting it in the bag. They turned their heads from a knock at their door, Sabo groaned. Jess chuckled "Dig out our beach towels and my beach bag, place them in there."

"Alright..." Jess walked over to the door and opened it. Dawn stood there wearing Black & white two-piece bikini, she had a light black beach cardigan over her bikini with black sunglasses and holding a black beach towel "Hello sweetie" Jess smiled "Wow mom you look sexy" Dawn chuckled "Thank you, you two ready to head to the waterpark area?" Jess smiled "Yeah, Sabo?"

Sabo came out with the bag. "Yeah. I got everything..." He says. Dawn and Jess linked arms and they walked together as Sabo walked out with the beach bag with the towels closing the door. River walked out of her room wearing a blue and black bikini "Wow River nice!" River chuckled "Thank and you two look amazing, Jess rocking the bikini even pregnant" Jess flushed and smiled, Terry walked out.

He was putting on a special nose bandage so the different scents wouldn't mess with his nose. He looked at Dawn and Jess. "You two look nice." Jess smiled "Thank you" Dawn chuckled. Terry hugged River. "But to me River is the sexiness one here!" River giggles "Sexy, Sexy, My River!" He sings. Jess smiles and they all walked together as Ajisai walks out her with Killer. Ajisai was wearing a cute Khak and light blue swimsuit. Jess smiled "Ajisai you look so cute!" River chuckled "Yeah look at that preggy belly!" Ajisai flushed "Let's head down there, I wanna soak my feet..." Jess chuckled "Me too"

Nami and Vivi were inside Law's and Oichi room. Ace was in the bathroom changing. Sanji had on a pair of blue shorts. Law was rubbing something on Oichi's sides. "Law...what are you doing?" Vivi asked. "Whenever Oichi gets in or out of the water her scars starts to ache. This is a kind of coating oil to help protect her from the aches." Sanji chuckled. "Your more like a scientist then a doctor sometimes." Law rubbed the oil over her scars. She shivered at the coldness. "Well as a doctor I feel like it's my duty to learn everything I can about medicine, new ways to help people. If I have to create it on my own then so be it." He looks up to Oichi. "My reason is for you Oichi..." Oichi's eyes widen slightly. "...Alright all done let's go." Law said standing up. He was wearing black trucks that had a smiling face on the bottom. The designs matched his tattoos on his chest and arms. Ace walked out with Red trucks on. "Let's go enjoy ourselfes!" He says putting a arm around Vivi. They smiled and nodded.

Reaching the waterpark area, Dawn opened the door and they all stepped in the girl's eyes widen "Wow!"

It was huge. There were four different color slides and a wave pool. There was a long river that circle the whole part. People were gently floating in it. Chairs were spread out around the side of the pool. There was an extra pool in the back where people were playing in. There was a large screen over the wave pool and a music video was playing through it didn't match the song that was being played over the speakers.

Jess was smiling "I think the whirl pool down this way!" Jess took Ajisai's hand "Sabo find us a spot!" Jess pulled Ajisai over the bridge pass the surf area and down. River chuckled "there's like 80 people here, come on Terry lets go to the surfing!" she pulled terry over there. Dawn chuckled and walked over to the lounge chairs.

Sabo frowned. "Why does she always walk off like that..." Dawn chuckled "Sabo relax, let her enjoy herself Sabo. don't be all pouty because she walked off with Ajisai" Killer laid down Ajisai's towel on the longue chair for her.

Dawn laid hers down and took off her light black cardigan and put it over the top and then laid her towel down. She smiled and laid down and relaxed herself "ahhh so relaxing"

Minutes later Oichi and the others walked out. "Oooo pretty big." Nami says as she linked arms with Vivi and Oichi. "Let's go on the slide first then the lazy river and then the hot tub!" The two girls giggled at her excitement as they were dragged to the slides. "Come on boys! Unless you want us riding with total strangers!" Nami called out. Law sighed as he walked over to am empty spot. He laid down Oichi's towel and his on a chair before taking one himself. "You're not coming?" "I think it's better for Oichi if I don't go." Ace frowned and grabbed Law. "There is no way in hell that I'm letting my little sister go on a slide by herself. Let's go! You need this more than anyone!" Law groans as Ace dragged him to the slides.

Jess and Ajisai found the hottub and smiled, there was some teenage boys and girls in there with couple of old people. Ajisai sat on the ledge putting her feet in and she hummed in relaxing. Jess giggled and sat next to her putting her feet in "this feels so good..." Ajisai nodded "you can say that again" some of the boys looked over and blushed to see Jess. The girls with them frowned at her.

At the surfing, River was balancing on the perfectly, boys were blushing at her surfing.

The girls pouted at her, until they saw Terry. Their eyes widen and their face turned red as they watched Terry nonchalantly balanced on the board. He looked focused somewhat as water ran down his hair, face, and body. The girls couldn't help but stare causing the boys who were blushing at River frown at Terry. The girls smiled and waved at Terry, getting his attention. Terry slightly waved at them causing most of them to squeal. To the guys it may seem like Terry was thinking about taking their girls but Terry was actually thinking about all the ways he could get River out her bathing suit.

River giggled "Terry Baby?"

Terry was snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes?" River then pouted at him. "You're not waving at those girls are you?" "I was. I figured it was the only way for them to leave me alone. I didn't mind being stared at before but now it just feels weird since I only want you to look at me and only me." He says smiling. River chuckled and looked at the girls "back off my finace!" she smirked and jumped off her from a front flip laning on the railing on her feet looking down at them "He's mine"  
The girls frowned at her and looked away with a huff. "Terry come on I wanna go the slides with you!" she jumped down. "Okay." He got off his board and hopped over the railing. He happily followed her with hearts circling his head.

Over at the slides Vivi and Nami were trying to calm a heated Oichi down. Ace was rubbing the space between his eyes. Law was standing in the middle of a bunch of women. Somewhere older some looked younger. 'This is exactly why I didn't want to do this...'

A few minutes earlier, Oichi and Law were coming down the slide. They splashed into the water. Vivi had placed a cap on Oichi's hair so it wouldn't get water damaged. They splashed down. Oichi laughed as she hung on to Law. "Let's go again!" Law shook his head as a smile started to appear on his face. Oichi looks up and her eyes widen. Law smiled down at her as he took his hand and pulled his wet hair back from his face. "Alright. Let's go again." Oichi could feel her face heating up. Her heart started to beat fast. 'So...So...' "Sexy!" Oichi blinked as she turned to see other women looking at Law. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled away. The girls quickly surrounded Law asking all types of questions.

Oichi growled as she was about to go over there and beat the crap out of all of them. Ace stopped her and pulled her out the pool. Now Nami and Vivi were trying to calm her back down. "You know Law only has eyes for you Oichi." Nami says. "Y-Yea this is something you gotta deal with you know. You got a smoking hot boyfriend. You should be showing him off." Vivi says smiling. Oichi pouted more. Ace walked over to the group of girls and moved them out the way. "H-Hey! What's your deal!" Ace frowned at the older women. "Back off you old hag! He's taken!" Ace said grabbed Law. "O-Old hag!? Why I never..." The women frowned at Ace but he ignored him as he pushed Law into Oichi. "There, now calm her down." Ace said crossing his arms. Law sighed and looked down at Oichi. "Why don't we go find the hot tub." Oichi turned her head but he grabbed her hand and led her away from the group of girls.

Minutes later Law finds the hot tub with Oichi and sees Jess and Ajisai sitting on the edge on the whirlpool, he walks up to them "Experts recommend limiting your use of a hot tub or sauna during pregnancy to less than 10 minutes at a time, or forgoing them altogether, especially in the early weeks. Sitting in a hot tub or sauna can raise your body temperature to a level that can be dangerous for your developing baby" he said to them, Jess blinked "Of course Law, we are just putting our feet in"

Law looks over to Oichi. "You wanna get in?" She shakes her head still pouting. "Then let's go to the river...after that you can eat until you go into your food coma." Oichi tried her best not to look happy at that as Law pulled her away to the lazy river.

After a while, Ajisai walked with Jess away from the whirlpool, Jess see's Sabo and Killer walk over to them, Jess smiled "Sabo lets go in the pool!" she skipped to him grabbing his land and pulling him over to the pool the pushing him laughing at him.

Ajisai giggled and looked at Killer "You wanna go in with me?" "Sure, as long as you take it easy." Ajisai smiled and walked over to the steps and stepped in the water and shivered "Cold.." Jess chuckled "Yeah after being in the hot tub it will feel cold at first but it be good" Jess stepped in and shivered and "The water feels nice, luke warm" Ajisai smiled and walked over to the steps and stepped in the water and shivered "Cold.." Jess chuckled "Yeah after being in the hot tub it will feel cold at first but it be good" Jess stepped in and shivered and "The water feels nice, luke warm" Ajisai smiled and stepped more in and smiled "does feel nice"

Sabo leaning back on the edge. Jess giggled and turned around floated on her back "Feelings like I'm swimming with her Sabo." "Just be careful." Sabo says shaking his head.

At the lazy River Oichi and Law shared a tube as the floated down the river. Law was leaning back with his eyes closed and his fingers in the water. Oichi was leaning back on him looking up at the ceiling. "Hey Law..." "Hmm..." "When you tell me that you love me...what do you feel?" Law's eyes opened. "W-When I told Kid that I loved him I felt happy. I didn't know what love was and I'm still puzzled on it. So...what do you feel?" Law looked at her. "When I tell you that I love you I feel happy. It's like little butterflies flying around in my chest." He grabs Oichi and turns her around to where there are now face to face. "When I see you my heart pounds so hard and I get this urge to just hold you in my arms and never let go." He wrapped his arms around her. "Just like this." He then smiles. "I love holding you whenever I get the change. It makes me happy and I'm filled with relief of finally having you. I guess that's how I feel when I say I love you...Makes sense?" Oichi looked down a bit sadly. "Somewhat...I feel happy when I'm with you two but..." She sighs out. Law rubs her head. "Yes, I know. Don't force yourself into something you don't understand. I'm fine with waiting on you to say those words to me. When you finally do, then you will see the difference yourself."

Dawn laid there relaxing, a man walking up to her "Hey there" Dawn open up her eyes and looked up at him and raised her eyebrow "Can I help you?" the man chuckled "Would you like a drink with me and go somewhere?" Dawn sighed and closed her eyes "No thank you, beat it" the man frowned "com on know, I could show you a good time" A hand reached for her but it was stopped by Cloud, the man looked at the him "beat it boy!" Cloud narrowed his eyes, Amy walked over to Cammy "You okay Lady Dawn?" Dawn nodded "Yup and don't call me that hun" Amy nodded and looked at the man "Beat it before I call security" Cloud let him go and the man huffed and walked away. Amy was wearing a Black Wrap Bikini Top and White with vintage desgine Baroque Bottoms. Cloud was wearing black swimming trunks. Cammy was wearing Mulit rainbow Hearts One Piece Swimsuit "Where is Oichi and Jess?" Dawn shrugged her shoulders "I don't know sweetie go find her" Cammy giggled "Oh Cammy hunny be careful!" Amy shouted, Cammy rushed away.

"I'm bored...let's go to the arcade." Oichi says as grabbed the step bars. Cammy skipped and stopped to see Oichi and Law get out of the lazy River. Cammy smiled and walked up to her "Chi Chi!"

"Oh Cammy! What are you doing here?" Cammy smiled up to her. "big brother and big sister brought me here for Jess's birthday!" she giggled "They got her tons of gifts... I made her something special for the baby..." she pushed her fingers together flushing.

Oichi bends down and hugs her. "You so cute! I'm sure Jess would love anything you make!" Law chuckled as he watched Oichi smother Cammy. Cammy smiled and then looked around "No Ty...?"

Oichi shook her head. "Sorry sweetie. He's not really to be around a lot of people yet." Cammy pouted slightly "O-okay..." then she stopped Jess "There! See you later Chi Chi!" she runs by the pool and jumps on it next to Jess, making her gasp "what in the world!?"

Oichi giggled as she and Law went to dry off. "Off to the arcade!" She says clinging to his arm. Law smiled and nodded.

While Oichi and Law were walking over the bridge, Oichi and Dawn laying there enjoying herself and see's Amy bending over digging through her bag, Cloud turned around and his eyes widen seeing Amy bend over. his heart started pound and he couldn't help but to lick his lips then frowned looking away and walking away.

Oichi saw this. She looked to Cloud then to Amy. "Oichi? Something the matter?" Oichi smiles. "Nope. Not a thing. Let's go."

At the pool, Cammy bust out of the water "Surpise!" Jess blinked "cammy?!" she giggled, Sabo glared "Be careful! You almost landed on her" he snapped at her, Cammy back up and frowned "I'm sorry..." Jess's eyes widen, she stepped to her and held her up "Awww did the big bad Sabo scare you?"  
Sabo frowned slightly before crossing his arms pouting a bit. Cammy nodded "aww! Its okay I know you weren't really aiming for me"

Sabo shakes his head and sinks into the water. Jess smiled and points to Ace "You see that boy over there?" Cammy nodded "jump on him!" Cammy's eyes sparkled and dropped under the water swimming over by Ace and Vivi like a shark. Jess giggled. Sabo had his eyes closed as he relaxed in the water.

After gathering their things Law and Oichi went out and headed to the arcade. They walked in and Oichi's eyes sparkled as she saw a DDR game. "Law! That one!" She pulled him over to the game. "We need tokens first Ichi." Law said noticing a whack a mole game. Oichi pouted. "I don't have my wallet on me..." Law opened his book and pulled out a 20. "I came prepared." Oichi smiled and hugged Law. "I love it when you come prepared!" Law's heart thump from her words as they weren't to go get tokens.

Cammy swam to the ladder and got out and sneaked to the edge where ace and vivi were floating by, Cammy stood there Ace turned his head "Aren't you Cloud's little sister?"  
Vivi turns her head. Cammy smirked "RAWR!" She jumps at him making his eyes widen as she landed on him and he falls back in the water, Jess next to Sabo was laughing her ass off "Hahahaha!"

Ace resurfaced and shook his head before pushing his hair out his face. He sighed. If was anyone else he's do his usual 'what the hell' line but... He looked to see Vivi smiling at Cammy. If he lashed out Vivi would get mad. He swam to the side and pulled himself out shaking the water out his hair.

Cammy smiled at Jess "Jess! Jess! did you see that?!" Jess smirked "Oh yes I did! Good girl!" Amy appeared next to Jess "Making my little sister jump on people again?" Amy smiled Jess chuckled "Oh you know it!" Amy chuckled "Cammy hunny come on know, don't be jumping on people..." she chuckled "Come on go to the bucket fall" Cammy's eyes widen and swam to the ladder and got out and rush to passing Ace pushing him and running off making Jess and Amy laugh.  
Ace again resurfaced and sighed. "Vivi let's go to the coffee shop." Vivi's eyes sparkled slightly. "Oh yes! I would like to try their different flavors of coffee." Ace got out and shook his head. A few girls were staring at him. "He's so cute...wonder if he's taken..." Vivi hearing this linked arms with him. "Yes, off to the coffee shop!" She said pulling him away from the girls prying eyes.

Sabo dunk under the water and raised back up flipping his wihte hair and water running down his barechest, Jess looked and smirked, Amy was to busy watching Cammy from afar. Girls around them saw this of Sabo and rushed to him crowarding, Girls around them saw this of Sabo and rushed to him crowding. Their eyes sparkled as they tried pushing up against him. One end up pushing Jess away causing her to go under. Amy blinked and gasped pulling her up and Jess coughing slightly "Fine..." cough "Got water up my nose..." she kept coughing slightly, Amy looked at the girls surrounding Sabo and narrowed "Sabo it's Jess some water went up her nose"

Sabo sighed and pushed through the girls. He made his way to Jess. "Why don't we go somewhere and check out the hotel or something." He says pulling her close. the girls were glaring "Who the hell does she think she is..?" a girl whispered, Amy narrowed at her "his girl, his finace carring his child so if I were you show some self control" the girl glared and then her eyes widne "Wait your... Lady Amy..." she quickly bowed "I'm so sorry..." the girls frowned and did the same "and for who this girl is maybe you should look closely at her next time" Amy turned to watch Cammy. The girls looked and frowned "it's princess Jess" the whispered. Jess rubbed her nose and smiled at him "Can we go to the gift shop?" "Sure love." Sabo says. Amy smiled "Have fun!" Jess smiled and nodded Sabo helped her out of the pool. Jess smiled. "Let's go get my towel"

Sanji and Nami had already left as well. They were heading back to their room. Sanji was flirting too much for her comfort.

Ajisai relaxed on the steps fulling in and humming in the water "This feels amazing..."

Killer was frowning. The water had straightened out his hair so he had to pull it back reviling his eyes. Ajisai frowned as Girls rushed by him she sighed and got up moving away 'I'm not getting pushed in the water for this...'

Killer looked at the girls as they blushed. Killer sighs as he backs away and gets out the pool. The girls pouted and tried to get him to him come back in. Killer ignored them as tried to ring his hair from the water. "It's going to be a pain washing it tonight..." He says in a mumble.

Oichi was dancing to a song on DDR, hitting every note on the hard level. She could do expert level but she would have to focus on hitting all the steps. She failed to see that she was gaining a crowd but she was to into the game to care. Over at the whack a mole game. Law was hitting each mole, gaining tickets. When he was done with that he grabbed the tickets he won and went to a huge screen where fruit ninja was being played. Some kids were playing it so he waited his turn. He glanced over to Oichi. As long as no one laid a hand on her he was fine with people just watching but that didn't mean he wasn't going to keep an eye on her. Soon it was his turn for the game.

Jess and Sabo walked back over dawn who was sleeping soundly, Jess smiled and grabbing her towel drying herself off "I don't hink mom would mind if I borrow her cardigan..." she sneaks over over and takes it formt he bck of her moms chair. She smiled and wraps her hair in the towel and puts the cardigan over her, sabo smiles drying himself off and then digs in the bag pulling out her black sandles and his sandles. Jess blinks "you brought them...?"  
"Duh...why wouldn't I? Can't have you walking bare feet around here." Sabo says sticking his tongue out. Jess smiled and slips them on and they linked arms walking over to the gift shop.

Up in her room Danni was in the process of cutting her hair. It was getting to long for her liking and it helped her relive a bit of stress. She looked into the mirror as she snipped her hair and there. She sighed as she rubbed her belly. She was getting hungry but it would have to wait a bit longer. She couldn't go pig out with her hair looking all weird. Frank on the couch looking over to the bathroom "Hun do you want me to go and get you something to eat?" "Mmm...if possible I would rather eat you...but I'll take the food instead." She giggled as she set up another mirror so that she could see the back of her head. Frank chuckled "Hunny you know, Law told us no sex after your 7th month. It could be dangerous to the baby. I'll go see if they have any crab meat for you? If not then I guys I'll have to cook some in the camper for you"  
"Awww...not even a quickie? I've been lusting after you for quite a while now." She says pouting. Frank chuckled and walked over to the bathroom "Looking good, I'll be right back up love you my caramel pop" Frank turned and left the room. Danni watched in the mirror as her face started turning red by him calling her that. She felt her cheeks. "Gah...why did I fall in love with someone so sexy! Not that I'm complaining..."

Jess was looking around the gift shop and smiled "These are so cool" she was looking stuff white wolves plushies. "If you want one you can get it. You can get whatever you want. I'll pay for it." Sabo says looking at some coffee mugs. Jess giggled and picked one up and walked away by the towels.

Sabo smiled and shook his head. He moved away and noticed Crystals and Stones section.

"Let's see what they have over here..." Walking over he looked around and noticed so many crystals and stones, looking more he stopped something that caught his eye and walked over to it. His eyes widen, amethyst Crystal Hearts. Sabo picked it up. "I bet she would love this. I'll get it." He says smiling. Jess walked over and gasped "So many crystals! This is cool!"  
"Pick whatever you want beautiful." Sabo says looking at other items. Jess giggled and walked over to the opal's "So cool look at this! It's a huge piece of opal!" Sabo looked 'isn't opal her birthstone...?' Jess smiled "So pretty... it's a lavender Opal... very rare" "Then get it." Sabo says kissing her cheek. Jess giggled and picked "Okay I'm done lets check out and head to the snack shack! I'm hungry!" Sabo chuckled alright.

Oichi giggled as she and Law walked out with a bunch of teddy bears from the prize case. They also got a few smaller toys. Oichi had a lollypop and Law was chewing on some flavor changing gum. "That was fun!" Law nodded. "Yeah. Gotta admit those games were a bit of a stress reliver. Let's go to the room." Oichi nodded and headed to the elevator where they met Vivi and Ace who were coming from the coffee shop. "Whoa! Look at all the teddy bears!" Vivi says giggling. Oichi smiled. "Law got them all for me!" Oichi says squeezing them in her arms. Oichi looked at a blue teddy bear. It had the cutest bow on it. Ace saw her looking at it. "How much tickets did the blue bear cost?" Oichi hummed. "About...150 tickets at most...I think..." Ace nodded. "Let's go get changed. I'll go win you a bear just like that." Vivi blushed and nodded. When the elevator opened frank came into there few "Hey there" he smiled.  
"Hey there Frank. What are you up to?" Oichi says. Frank chuckled "you will see, I need to go see if they have crap or some seafood for her and law you gotta remind her no more sex after the baby is born..." Frank said to them and walked out of the elevator.

Law shook his head. "No matter how many times I tell her it's not like she's gonna listen to me about that..." Before the elevator could close Cloud rushed in panting slightly.

The group looked at each other before looking at Cloud. "We could have hold the door up for him..." Ace says. He smiled at them and then leaned his head on the wall. Oichi was snuggling her teddy bears making Vivi pout. Ace chuckled at her. "I told you I was gonna win you some." He poked her side making her giggle. Reaching the level, the door opened and Cloud was the first one out going the left instead of the right like everyone else and he was walking fast too. "Are you two coming back down?" Vivi asked Oichi and Law. Law shook his head. "No, I'm gonna take a much-needed nap." Oichi smiles. "I guess depending what time he gets up is when we will come back down." "Or...you can come help use win some tickets." He nudged her. Oichi giggles and looks to Law. "I don't care. Just be careful and be aware of your surroundings."

Down Stairs, Jess giggled at the table eating her burger and fries "So good!"

Sabo was drinking a milkshake watching her eat. They see frank walk up and look at the menu, he stared at it and smiled when he saw Shrimp cocktail cup. Frank stepped up "5 orders of the shrimp cocktail and one order of cheese burger and fries"

the woman blushed at him "5 order's sir...?" Frank nodded "all that is for my very pregnant fiancé so if you please" the woman frowned and but smiled "Alright that will be 55.45" Frank smiled and payed her. Cammy skipped over and "Jess!" Jess smiled and waved "Have you seen my brother...?" Cammy was looking around, Jess shook her head "Nope" Cammy pouted "I wanted him to take me surfing!"

Vivi and Ace quickly got changed and head to Nami and Sanji's door. Vivi was wearing a black low cut shirt that had a white cut short t-shirt and blue jeans with a light, thin flower jacket. She had on brown strap sandals and a flower bow in her hair. Ace was wearing a white shirt with blue Khaki's and a beanie hat. They knocked on Nami's and Sanji's room door but, when they heard weird movement and sounds they decided not to disturb them. They went to Law's and Oichi. They knocked and waited for a second. Oichi opened the door and they walked in. They heard the shower going. Oichi was already changed into a blue t-shirt, black shorts, and shoes. "Vivi can you help me with this cap?" Vivi nodded and helped her pull it off. Ace sat on the bed as he watched Vivi brush Oichi's hair down and put it into a low ponytail. Oichi grabbed her glasses and knocked on the door. "Law! I'll be back in a few!" "Alright." Law says from the bathroom. Ace grabbed Oichi's new panda bag. "Alright ladies. Let's go win us some bears!" The girls giggled as they both linked arms with Ace and headed out to the elevator.

Frank carried a box with all his orders to the elevator, pushing the up button he waited.

The doors open to Ace, Oichi, and Vivi. Frank smiled at them. "Hello again"

"Hiya Frank! You feeding mama?" Oichi says smiling. Frank nodded. "Yup for you mother all this shrimp, but the burger is mine" he stepped in after they stepped out and he pushed the button "Have fun at the arcade" the door closed. "Bye Bye!" Oichi says waving as Ace dragged them to the arcade.

Once in they got some tokens and started to play some games. Oichi of course went right back to DDR.

Jess tapped her tummy "Fulll!"

"You say that now but you're gonna be hungry in a couple of hours." Sabo says chuckling. "Ready to go?" He asked. Jess blinked "Yeah let's go up to the room and take a shower and go the arcade!" "Alright. Sounds fun." Sabo says getting up."

River cuddled with Terry in the whirlpool. "This is heaven..."

Terry had his eyes closed. His nose strip was helping him breath easy. River noticed girls looking at him, she frowned and then smirked grabbing his face kissing him. The girls gasped but frowned at her and then glared.

Terry opened one of eyes and nuzzled her wet hair. "What a cute sneak attack kiss!" He says smiling. River giggled "These girls keep staring at you like their expecting you to notice them!" she kisses him again "What do you say?" she poked his chest "we get out and go to our room and have some fun my love?" the girls eyes widen at her.  
"Sure!" Terry says as he stood up. He picked River up bridal style. Making the girls gasp in jealously. "I've been waiting to jump you in this hot bathing suit anyways!" He quickly headed to where their towels were. "Gonna go eat up my River!" He says smiling and laughing happily, River giggled "Yes! Devor me like a piece of meat that a lion devors!"  
Terry laughs. "Haha! My River is so naughty!" Amy's eyes widen hearing that, she covered Cammy's ears in time for what River was gonna say next "Make love to me when we get upstairs on ever survuse!" Amy was blushing at them, Cammy was blinking "I can't hear!" she pouted, Dawn shook her head looking over and sighed "River be careful on what you say there are children around" River blinked "Oh sorry Dawn!"

In the arcade Vivi and Oichi were tag teaming DDR while Ace was playing basketball. He made each and every shot making people gather around him. "Haha! Piece of cake!" Vivi and Oichi were laughing as they free style on a special ending song. "I can see why you like this game Oichi! It gets your blood pumping! Let's do this song next!" Oichi nodded.

An hour later up in the room, Jess got out of the tub as Sabo was already out drying himself off. Jess smiled grabbing her towel and started to dry off herself "Hun can you get my hair dryer out?"

Sabo who wrapped himself in the towel and grabbed her dyer. Jess smiled wrapping her hair in the towel, she smelled good like a fresh Orchid. Sabo brushed his hair out. Jess walked out and smiled at him "I love you..." "Love you to beautiful." Jess giggled and laid down on the bed, Sabo looked down at her and smirked. "You look like your ready for another round." Jess blinked up at him and smirked "We already did it in the tub... Again?" "Yes, again." Sabo says laughing as he sat on the bed next to her. Jess pouted. "No I don't have the stamina anymore... I don't think its good for the baby to have sex ever second..." "Then I'll do all the work." Sabo says. "Come on..." He started to pout. Jess sighed. "Don't give me that cute pouty face Sabo... Gah fine tonight! Not know I'm sore a little..." Sabo smiled. "See my pout face works to heehee."

Oichi and Vivi were picking out toys and teddy bears. Ace brought over another stack of tickets. He put it in the ticket counter. "Man, we sure cleaned out huh." He says laughing. Vivi happily hugged the blue teddy bear that she wanted. She was a bit out of breath. She had been playing the jump rope game. It looked easy until it started to speed up. Oichi picked out a springer. She had playing the little machine games like some little cute fishing game. The person behind the counter was laughing at them. "You guys are about to make me close early. I have never seen more determined teens. You almost cleaned me out of teddy bears." Oichi smiled. "I love Teddy bears! There are the cutest." The clerk tapped his chin. "Well you know...if you gave back those items and your friend finish counting the tickets, you two can have our super prizes..." "Super prizes?" Vivi and Oichi says together. The clerk came from around the corner and unlocked a door that was on the other side of the arcade. The door closed behind him. Vivi and Oichi looked at each other.

The door opened up and Oichi and Viv's eyes sparkled. The man was carrying two large stuff bears. One was a panda bear and the other was a white bear with gold lace and a heart being held in the middle.

"These are our super prizes. I only have two so if your tickets come out to match you both can have these. Of course it's free game to anyone if you are short. "How much tickets to we need?" "Usually these go for 2400 but today I'll drop them down to 1400 just because I think you two are the cutest." The man says smiling. Oichi's and Vivi's eyes widen and the blushed slightly. "The tickets with you come up to at least 1030. The ones from earlier add on to another 200. Bringing the total to 1230. You would need 210 more to bring it together." Oichi and Vivi pushed the items back. "Oichi go get the bears you had! I want those that bear!" Oichi nodded and jetted to the elevator. The man laughed them as he waited.

Ajisai smiled looking at herself in the mirror, she been back in the room for an hour now, Killer was currently in the shower washing his hair. Ajisai had on light salmon color pastel top paired with casual denim shorts. Tan sandals and a cute necklace on.

Killer opened the door with a towel wrapped around his waist. He sighs as he started to dry his hair. Ajisai seeing him come out and quickly looked away flushing... 'what's the matter with me...?'

Killer walked over and pulled out a huge brush and started to brush his hair out. He sighed as it started to come out straight. "Why does it have to be difficult...I'm not in the mood to deal with this..." He went back in his bag and pulled out some clothes. He went back into the bathroom. He came out moments later with his pants on but no shirt. He then got his scissors. He grabbed them and started to cut the ends of his hair. Ajisai looked and blinked "Your cutting your hair...?". "It's not big deal. I'm just cutting it to my back. It will grow back out in no time." Ajisai smiled, went to her bag digged through it and pulled out a Apalus Hair Straightening Brush. After Killer was done, Ajisai walk up "You still have nots in your hair hold still" she plugged it in and stand be behind him and started to brush and straighten his hair.  
"Thanks." He says as he trims down his bangs. Then she started hum "Mhmmmm, Mhmmmm, Mhmmmm" 'As I thought. She has a nice voice.' Killer says as he grabbed his own brush and fixed his bangs.

Jess giggled walking out of the elevator, Oichi almost crashed into Jess, Sabo stopped her in time.

"Sorry about that." Oichi says rushing past him. "Whoa there Oichi..." Oichi looked at Jess and smiled, Jess was wearing Black 'Feed Me and Tell Me I'm Pretty' Maternity Crewneck Tee, Maternity blue jeans shorts and navy scallop-edged Ballerina flats.

"Talk later. Cute outfit. Tickets. Bears. Super prizes. Out please!" She says as she gently pushed Jess out of the way of the doors. "Come on hurry up!" Oichi yelled as she hit the up button. Jess was laughing and walking away. Sabo shook his head. "Silly sister..." Reaching the arcade Jess smiled "Wow! Look that have a Jurassic park one! Come lets shot some Dinos!" Jess dragged him over.

Ace and Vivi were at the counter waiting. There were a few tickets short of the super prizes. "Come on Oichi!" Vivi says bouncing up and down. The clerked chuckled at her impatience. Ace was leaning on the desk keeping a eye on the clerk. He was also getting hungry. After this he would treat Vivi and Oichi to some lunch and then take a nap. They hear Jess shout "Go! Go! Shot the T-Rex! Kill it! No Sabo what are you doing!?" Ace shook his head. "She should know by now that Sabo sucks at games." Vivi smiled. "Well he might be good at the ones you played. Like the basketball one." Ace shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. He can take me on one on one so I guess that would be a better game for him." Vivi tapped on the counter. "What's taking her so long!" Vivi says pouting and reaching out for the cute white teddy bear. "We are only 50 tickets awayyyyy." Ace smiled at her. 'So cute.'

Jess sat there watching Sabo try and get the volsirraptors "move to the left!" Jess said. Sabo sighs as he moved to the left. Jess claps "Yes! You got it!" "I don't understand why this game is so fun..." Sabo says.

Oichi was riding door the elevator as she hugged all her teddy bears. "I'm sorry teddys you are being sacrifice for the greater good..." She tapped her foot quickly as the doors opened to the floor. She quickly rushed out and headed to the arcade.

Ajisai walked in with killer and they looked around "Look a claw game..." she pulled him to it and looked at and saw a fox "Ooo Killer get me the fox plush!" "Alright..." He says putting coins into the machine.

Oichi came in quickly. "Vivi! I got them!" Vivi smiled happily as she put the teddy bears on the counter. "W-Will these do?" Oichi asked. The clerk looked over each Teddy bear, making sure they were still in good condition. He then smiled at the girls. "Yes, these will do just fine." Oichi and Vivi squealed, hugging each other, jumping up and down. "YAY!" They yelled making some of the people turn to them. The clerk laughed as he gave them the two stuff bears. Oichi snuggled her panda bear. "I'm gonna name you Richard!" Vivi snuggled hers to. "I'm gonna name you Berry!" Ace chuckled as he threw his arms over both of them. "Well let's go eat to celebrate the birth of Richard and Berry." He says leading them find something to eat. Jess popped her head out "Oichi!"

Oichi turns her head. "Yeah?" Jess smiled "Come here!" Sabo grounded stepping out "Stupid game..."

Ace smirked. "See told ya. He just suck at games." "Please play this game with me? Sabo sucks at it..." she pouted.

Oichi raised her eye brown. "Sure, I guess but it's not like I'm gonna make a better partner." "So no lunch sis?" Ace asked. "I'll come down and eat later with Law. It would feel weird to eat without him." Ace nodded and waved as he and Vivi left the Arcade. Oichi walked over to the game and sat Richard down. "Uh...okay...so...how do I play?" She asked looking at the game. "oh come on we played this when we were kids!" she put in the quarter "All you gotta do is stay a live and shoot the dinosoars, sabo kept getting eaten... causing me to die too..."  
"As I remember I sucked back then to...I don't see the joy in this game but I guess I'll give it a go." Oichi says. Sabo nodded. "I'm glad someone agrees how lame this game truly is." Oichi shooed Sabo away. "Go play Basketball or something." Sabo pouted slightly on being shooed.

Jess and Oichi got readya dn the game started, shooting dinos in there paths. There were doing so good they were breaking the record of best game. Then the big scene came, fighting the T-rex. Jess's eyes widen and glare "you are going down T-rex!"  
Oichi shook her head. Even though she was surprised she was doing well she still couldn't see the fascination Jess had in this game. 'Ah...better not jinx myself until the end.' She says to herself as focus on the T-rex.

Amy walked with Cammy and Cloud in the arcade, Cammy's face lit up "fun!" Cammy was wearing White shortsleeve Head Cat Tops Tee and black leggings with white cat heads on the knees with black flats.  
Amy was wearing Fall Out Boy American Band Logo T-Shirt, black ripped skinny jeans and black converse. Cloud was wearing men skinny jeans and a montionless in white evil crow shirt with black converse. Camy skipped away making Amy frowned "Cammy wait for us...!" Cloud smiled at his sister, not having his hearing aids in he frowned mentaly not able to hear her sweet voice. Cammy reached the Jurssic park game and she see's ad hears Jess and Oichi "WE got him, we GOT HIM!" they shouted at the same time. Cammy smiled and peeked her head in "Boo!" Jess and Oichi jumped looking and smiled "Cammy! Don't you look cute" Cammy smiled "Did you get the dinosaur?!"  
"Apparently and surprisingly." Oichi says getting out to stretch. She picked up Richard. "I think we broke the high score to." She says swinging the giant bear. Jess giggled "Yeah!" Oichi looked to see Amy and cloud walking over, Amy sighed "come on Cammy lets play Sugar Rush" Cammy's eyes widen and skipped away, Amy followed. Cloud walked her walk away and a slight pink shade came on his face then turned his head frowning.  
Oichi watched him slightly. Jess got out and kissed Oichi on the cheek "I'm gonna go find Sabo" she left to go find him.

"Alright." Oichi says. She could feel her tummy started to growl. "I better go see if Law woke up yet." Cloud stood there looking away almost fighting with his own emotions.

Oichi turned her head slightly at him and looked at Amy then back at him. 'Hmmm...maybe I'm just imagining things since I'm getting hungry.' She started to head out of the arcade.

Dawn sighed walking up to her room caring her towel and cardigan, she kept getting hit on by men that were not her type and disgusting. Reaching her room, she opened it with her key card and stepped in. closing the door she sighed and walked in more then her eyes widen to see Dante sitting on the couch reading a book "Dante...? How did you get in my room...?" she flushed.  
Dante turned the page to his book. He had his glasses on and hair pinned up. "To be honest there aren't many doors that I can't keep me out these days." He turned another page to his book making it seem like this was something completely normal for him. In which case to him it was. Dawn smiles "I see.." she put her towel and cardigan down walks over to him takes the book from him and sit on his lap facing him "What do.. you think of my Bikini...?"  
Dante takes his glasses off and places them on the dresser. He looks her up and down before shaking his head and sighing. "What I think...I think...you have to much clothes on..." He reached up and untied her bikini top. Dawn's eyes widen as her top was untied and it fell to the floor, her face was red. Dante smirks. "There. I think you look a lot better now...though...something else might need to be removed before you look just perfect." Her arm covered herself, breathing heavily and her heart was pounding.

Dante moved her arm from covering her boobs. "A little to late to hid from me now." He grabbed her butt and held on to it as he stood up. Dawn gasped. He dropped her on bed and tower over her. His eyes roamed her body as lust grew in his eyes. Dawn started up at him blushing, her heart was pounding "Dante... I thought you wanted to wait..." her hands reached out and wrapped around his neck then running her fingers through his hair.  
Her fingers untied his hair making it fall over his shoulders. Dante sighed then sat up. Dawn looked up at him more "Let me ask you a question..." He says frowning and narrowing his eyes slightly. Dawn frowned slightly. "Would you prefer me to wait...or..." He smiled softly and lovingly at her. "...do you want me now?" her heart was pounding "let me ask you... do you want me also now...?" she looked at him making his loving smile at him as she hooked a leg over his hip, pulling him close. Dante chuckled. "It's a bit rude to ask a question to another question." He leans down and kisses her deeply and full of passion. Dawn smiled and kissed him back. Dante pulled back slightly hovering over her lips. "Does that answer your question?" Dawn smirked "Yes it does... then to answer your question... yes i do want you know..."

Dante kissed her again slightly rougher.

 **(( due to the MA Content Rule on Fanfiction it can not be shown on on here, please go to Bluemoonrose's wattpadd for the MA))**

Dawn hummed from him cumming deeper with in her 'mhmmmmm..!'

Jess giggled walking up back their room carrying so many stuff animals "Wow! That's one game your good at!"

Sabo rolled his eyes as he chewed on some gum. "Whatever..." Jess smiled at him, passing her mother's room. She stopped and looked at it.

"What is it?" Sabo asked walking ahead before stopping. Jess blinked at the door and stepped to it putting her ear against it, her eyes widen hearing her own mother moan Dante's name and she could hear Dante's groaning voice after hers. Jess pulled back with a shocked face that all of her plushies fell to the ground.

Sabo raised his eyebrow. "Jess..." Jess's face turned red and then leaned down and picked up all of her plushies and rushed to him "Quickly open the door..."

Sabo opened the door. Jess rushed in and dropped all the plushies on the ground and rushed to the bed crawling on it and putting her flushed face in the pillow.

Sabo walked in closing it. "Mhmmm. Mhmm" she muffled in the pillow. "What's your deal..." Sabo asked grabbing the remote. Jess lifted her head "Mama and Dante... There doing it..."

"Oh..." Sabo says uninterested as he turns the TV on. Jess put her face back in her pillow and kicked her legs with excitement 'I might get a baby brother or sister! EEE!' she was giggling making sabo raise his eyebrow at her. Sabo shakes his head and starts flipping through the channels.

Oichi was in the room eating. She had brought Law some food but he was still sleeping. She was happy he was finally get some rest. She had to force him to leave his work phone and pager at the house. No work while they were here. She tossed her trash and hop back on the bed. She turned the TV to Law and order and sat down beside Law. Kinda like he scene her near him, Law roll over and laid his head on her legs. Oichi giggled and rubbed his head as she sat back to watch TV.

In Rivers room, the room was half destroyed. River on the floor panting with Terry next to her panting. River smiled "my lion was hungry today wasn't he?"she rolled over on her side snuggling on his side.  
"Well...I'm always hungry for you." Terry says kissing her forehead. River smiled tiredly "Nap time..." with that she feel sleeping with her head on his chest listening to his heart beat.  
Terry smiled and rubbed her head. He gazed up to the ceiling before heading off to sleep as well.

After a couple of hours later, River was still asleep. Terry decided to get up, get dressed and end down to the gift shop for a gift for Ty and River as River slept now on the bed soundly.

"Mmm...now what to get Ty...I don't really know what he likes other than Spiderman right now." reaching the gift shop, he stepped inside. "Let's see...what to get, what to get..."

Cloud stood in the gift shop looking around, he had his hearing aids in so he can hear everything. Amy and Cammy where looking at the stuffy animals, Cloud was at the crystals and stone area watching his sister from afar. He frowned getting those forbidden feelings. His hand went to his heart and grabbed his shirt biting his lip 'why do I have these feelings...?'

"You look like something troubling you." Cloud turned to see Terry picking up a blue stone. Cloud frowned and signed 'It's nothing'. Terry tossed the stone up. "Mmm..." Terry looked over to see Amy and Cammy then looked back at Cloud. "Usually I don't really care about other people's problems other my families but you got a look on your face that reminds me of mine haha." Cloud blinked at him and signed 'what do you mean...?' "The looking of wanting something you know you can't have. Having feelings for something...forbidden." Cloud face turned ans shook his head making a cross with arms then signing 'I don't knw what you talking about!'. Terry laughed. "I don't pry but I've been where you are now. If I were you I'd tell her how you felt before someone claims her heart. It would make things less complicated. Trust me." Cloud frowned looked at amy, his heart was pounding. Something caught Terry's eyes. "Well, much luck to you. If you need someone to talk to about those feelings of your I'm available. See ya." Terry says with a wave as he went to item he spotted, cloud sighed and looked away frowning but nodded to him "O-Okay..." he said softly.

Later that day after everyone was rested up Oichi and the others gathered up the gifts for Jess and headed to her room. Ace banged on the door. "Sabo! Get off of Jess so she can open these gifts!" Ace says. "You will have time to devour her later!" Inside the room Sabo frowned as he marched to the door and swings it open and narrowed at him "I wasn't, she is sleeping you idiot so come in quickly" he hissed at them like a whisper.

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever" Ace says pushing past him. Sabo frowned until Law pushed him aside with the gifts in his arms. "What the hell?" Oichi rolled her eyes. "Chill Sabo and get out the way if you aren't gonna help bring the gifts in." Sabo huffed as he moved to the side. Sanji happily brought in the gifts. "Sit them there." Oichi says softly as she sees Jess sleeping. "Hurry up please." Sabo sits on the bed. "Oichi you're doing..." Oichi gave him a dark smiled making him a chill go down his back. "Doing...what...Sabo..." Sabo shook his head. "I-It's nothing." "Ahaha that's what I thought." Vivi and Nami brought their gifts in to and sat them down with the rest. They looked at the sleeping Jess. "Since she's still sleeping let's go outside." Nami says. Oichi nodded. "Yeah go on a nice walk haha." River peeked in "is she sleeping?"

Oichi nodded. "Out like a light." River smiled "I woke up and Terry was gone probably down stairs" River walks in with 2 bags and places them with the others. "Sabo why don't you take a breather I'll watch over her"

"I'm fine" River took out a kunai and held it up to him "You saying I can't protect her?" she whispered.

Sabo frowned and sighed. "Fine...whatever." River smiled and put it away "That's what I thought, go on go take a walk with them"

Oichi pouted. "No way. He's such a downer when he isn't with Jess." She links her arms with Nami and Vivi. "He makes me feel depressed with he's all sad." She starts dragging then out the door. Law and the boys walk after them. Sabo sighes and gets up and leaves behind them. River smiles and waved them good bye and closes the door, River skipped over to Jess and laid down next to her gently carefully not to wake her. She took out her phone and texted Terry 'In Jess's room watching over her while Sabo takes a breather' she sent it and smiled.

Reaching outside Oichi's eyes widen slightly. "Look it's snowing!" She was about to run out before she was grabbed by both Law and Ace. "Hey! What's the big idea!" She pouted. "I wanna go play!" "Let's go put on something more warm. Can't have you catching a cold." Law says. "No! I wanna go now." Law pinched her cheeks. "The faster you change the faster you can play!" "Ow! S-So mean! It's not even snowing that much!"

Minutes later Oichi and Law came back out with Oichi dressed more warming. She was still pouting. Nami hugged her. "Aw Oichi you look so cut when you pout! Your cheeks are so soft and puffy!" Vivi came over and hugged her two. "Ah! Your right! How can anyone resist these cheeks!" Oichi's face started getting hot as Vivi and Nami laughed.

After messing with Oichi's cheeks the group went out and found a hiking trail. "Yay a trail! Let's follow it!" Oichi says excitingly. Sanji looked around. "Wasn't Sabo supposed to be with us?" Oichi latched on to Law's arm. "He probably went off by himself or maybe to the fitness center." Nami bumped Sanji. "I don't blame him. I mean all three of us are couple. I would have felt bad with him being the fourth wheel you know..." Ace wrapped his arm around Vivi. "Plus, he is a downer when he's not near his hunny bun." Oichi looked at him. "Hunny bun?" Ace smirked. "That's his little private name for Jess." Oichi giggled. "Cute but anyways up the trail!" She drags Law.

Jess's eyes fluttered open to see River sitting next to her medating. Jess smiles and sitting up "River?" River smiled and opened her eyes turning to her "Your awake" Jess smiled and looked around for sabo but her eyes widen as she see's a mountain of gifts in the room "What the.. hell..." River chuckled "Oichi and the others dropped off gifts but since you were lsepeing they went for a walk" Jess smiled "I see and sabo went with them?" River nodded "Yup" Jess chuckled and got off the bed "Its cold out, so change into something that's warm" Jess smiled "Alright"

In Danni's room, Danni was pouting at Frank. "Not even a little bit?" Frank shook his head, reading a book. "Mmmmffff...But I like having sex with you!" Frank shook his head "No it's to dangerous, you could go into pre-mature labor". Danni puffed her cheeks out more. She leans back as she flipped through the channels. She had finished cutting her hair short. The back of her neck was getting goosebumps. "Meanie Frank..." Frank frowned "That hurts when you call me that when you know we can't not on how far you are". Danni stopped at a random movie before she froze. "Mmm..." Her face started to get red as she remembered the conversation she had with Dawn. She rubbed her tummy. "U-Uh...Frank..." Frank never took his head formt he book "Yes love?". Danni looked away from him. If she looked him in the face she might just faint from trying to say what she wanted. Frank looked at her "Danni?". "A-After um...Z-Zane is born I...I wouldn't mind..." Danni put her hands on her cheeks. 'Come on Danni! Just say it!' She screamed in her mind. Frank raised his eyebrow at her. "After Zane...I wouldn't mind...h-having more...of your c-c-children...if you want that is!" Danni says with her face a whole different color. Frank's eyes widen and he stared at her, his heart was pounding. He closed his eyes and closed his book.  
Danni was trying to calm herself down. The heat from her face wouldn't go away. Frank got up and walked up to her.

Danni turned to him with her face still red. "F-Frank...?" Frank smiled at her and kissed her "I love you more anything and hearing you say you want more children after Zane is born with me makes me the happiest man alive." Danni covered her face in embarrassment. Her heart just wouldn't calm down but she was very happy that the love of her life was happy.

Jess giggling walking down the hall with River, River changing into black fleece leggings, putting a black hoodie over her shirt, she had a navy blue poncho peacoat cloak what had brown fur on the edge of hood and Ankle Boot with brown fur on the side and inside. River chuckled and noticed Terry and smirked "See you later Jess!" she rushed to him. Jess chuckled and turned to the outside and walked to the door leaving the hotel to find Oichi and the others. She took out her phone and texted sabo letting him know she was up and outside.

Sabo was out on the trail leaning against the tree, napping, when he got the text. He yawned and looked at it. He then got up to go meet Jess outside the hotel.

Oichi smiled as she, Nami, and Vivi took a selfie together. They then spread out and took pictures of different things for Robin. Law and Sanji were over further away with Ace as they shared a light for their cigarette. Ace sighs out. He was squatting next to a tree. "Since when do you two smoke?" Sanji looked at him. "Have you been around your brother?" Ace laughed. "I understand that but what about you Law? You do know that Oichi's nose is sensitive." "Yeah I know. It's rare that I have one. I do it when I'm stressed out..." Ace stood up. "So your stressed?" Law turned his head. "...I guess you can say that..." Sanji looked at him closely. "Now that I think about it...the bags under your eyes are darker than usual." Law sighs as he blew smoke out. "I haven't been getting a lot of sleep. You already know the reason."

Ace walked over and studied Law's face. "Hmm...no...Sanji is right...I've seen your state when you don't sleep for a week...something is bothering you?" Law didn't answer. "I remember Oichi telling penguin about some nightmare you been having?" Law glanced to him but stayed silent. "So, it is a nightmare..." Sanji says. "Must be a pretty bad one since your almost surrounded by death every day." "Can we not go into this. I haven't been sleeping. Yes, I had a nightmare but it's no big deal. Can I smoke in peace without having you two all in my face? I get enough from everyone else." He turned and stormed off. Ace and Sanji looked at each other. "...yeah...something is bothering him. I wonder if the nightmare has something to do with Oichi..." Sanji says. "I know if I had a nightmare about Nami I'd be freaking out to..." Sanji says. Ace sighs out. "Let's go get him before he gets lost..."

Jess walked down the path, humming listening and watching out for Oichi and the others. What she didn't know he she tookt he wrong turn. Walking and walking she stopped and her eyes widen, it was getting slightly dark out. The purple sunset was stood slightly above the ground showing the medow its purple beauty, the pound was glowing purple from the purple sunset. She smiled and stepped in the medow "Beautful..." She took out her phone and snapped a picture of it "Wow..." then she felt something and her she turned to her right to see a pure great white wolf not far from her. It was a gorgouse animal, Jess's heart was wounding 'okay make no sudden movments...' It was staring at her with its blue eyes.

The moment it moved to her, her eyes widen. The wolf was just walking ot her, not charging to walking to her. It stopped a few feet from her. It bowed his lower half to her, making her gasp slightly 'is it bowing to me...?' it moved back up stepped to her closing the gap and licked her hand, Jess smiled and her heart raised with excmient 'oh my god!...' Jess smiled "Well aren't you friendly..." Jess petted the wolf 'this is so strange, I didn't know wolves are gently wild animals...' the wolf happily wagged its tail and nudged her tummy "Wow there becareful pregnant..." the wolf seem to under stand here and sat down. Jess smiled and knelled petting it "Are you a male wolf" the wolf shook its head, Jess smiled "So you're a female" Jess chuckled "your so pretty I could just take you home with me" 'I wonder why you are so friendly and bowed to me...' Then off in the distance, a howl of a wolf echoed through out the meadow and woods. The wolf turned her head and howled back. Jess blinked 'I wonder who she is talking to'

Oichi and the others were sitting under a tree eating. Sanji was awesome enough to pack some lunch. "I didn't even notice you had food with you! Your awesome Sanji!" Oichi says munching on some fried squid. Sanji laughed. "You sound like Luffy. But I figured we'd get a bit of hungry after walking." He handed out water bottles. Law was sitting back to back with Oichi eating a rice ball. "Is it okay to eat here though?" Vivi says eating a sandwich. "Meh. No one else is here and I didn't see a sign where it said we couldn't eat..." Ace says opening a bottle of water. "But you could have brought some real drinks with you Sanji. Not that soft crap." Nami shook her head. "You know Jess doesn't like the drinking. Her mother might not like it either. It would be rude for us to bring things like that." She grabbed some fruit. "Yeah, I know." Ace says eating some mini hot dogs that were cut to look like an octopus. "I guess after this we can head back to the hotel. It's getting late and I'm sure Jess is up by now." Oichi says. They nodded as they heard faint howling.

Sabo stood hearing faint howling off in the distance.

'Wolves huh...' He looked around slightly. 'Better be careful.' Reaching a meadow, he stopped and his eyes widen, he sees Jess knelled down petting a pure great white wolf and the wolf was sitting there wagging its tail happily at her.

Sabo sighs and shook his head. 'Of course, she would be with a wolf.' Any other day he would have charged in without hesitation but, he learned over time, and the hard way, that charging toward a wild animal was a major bad decision. The wolf didn't seem to be doing any harm and Jess looked like she was enjoying herself. He walked over to a tree from a reasonable distance to Jess, so that if anything should happen he would be able to reach her in time, and sat down under it.

The wolf's head moved to Sabo and it growled making jess's eyes widen and looked over and smiled 'sabo!' Jess smiled and petted the wolf's head "There, there its okay I know him.. his my mate.." Sabo yawned. He was getting kinda hungry. If he would have gone with Oichi and the group, he would have gotten some food probably. "There, there it's okay I know him... he's my mate..." the wolf looked up at her and then backed at Sabo. Jess walked over to him "I see you found me" Jess said hovering over him "and where is your hoodie? Its slightly chilly and snowing out"

"Oh please, until you I don't have to worry about getting a cold. Plus, this feels like heaven to me." Sabo says shrugging. The wolf was still a few feet from them watching them. Jess sat on his lap "It's amazing... I never thought a wolf would befriend me..." 'it's the Mikcloud blood in you child, she can sense it in you, back in my time wolves were sacred animals, I had a lot of white wolves as pets and guardians' Regina's voice echoed through her mind.

"Maybe because you're a weirdo." Jess gasped at him smacking his chest "Sabo!". "Just joking with you. You should already know why since you've always been special. It shouldn't come to any surprise to be honest." He poked her cheeks. Jess pouted and then sighed "I just heard Regina talk to me..."  
"Another no shocker...what she saying this time..." Sabo says. "She said because of the Mikcloud blood... the wolf can sense it... back in her time she owned wolves..." Jess said looked at the white wolf "Female wolf, she's female... I think I'm gonna name her Winter."

Sabo shook his head. 'Why name it...' The wolf watched them, then another howl from the distance, the white wolf looked at the direction and howled. Then looked at Jess and bowed slightly and took off to the direction of the other howl. "Mhmm I wonder where is she going..."

"Probably back to her pack. Just like we should be heading back to the hotel. I'm sure you're ready to open your mountain of gifts back at the room." Jess giggled and sat up "Come on lets go!" she skipped away.  
"You better enjoy skipping since you won't be doing it for much longer..." Sabo says getting up and walking after her. "Come keep up slow poke!" Jess singed to him. Sabo shook his head as kept his pace.

Oichi watched as Sanji packed up the lunch boxes. She was still eating some fried squid. "This taste so yummy! Sanji can you fix more of this for me when we get back! Oooo we can have a fried squad party when everyone else goes to sleep!" She giggled. Sanji smiled. "I did bring extras on the trip so I don't mind." "Yay!" Oichi then jumped into Law's arms. "Can you carry me so I can eat?" Ace chuckled. "I thought you hated being cared." Oichi pouted as Law carried her bridal style. "I do but I'm eating! What if a wild animal comes for my food! I wouldn't be able to eat and run at the same time! Plus, I like it when Law carries me. It makes me feel...safe..." She blushed. Nami quickly snapped a picture. "H-Hey Nami! Don't take pictures!" "How could I not! It's super rare for you to show this type of affection out in the open." She snapped another one. Oichi was about to hid her face until she smelled the fried squid in her hand. Her mind quickly shut down with one goal in mind. 'Eat.'

Law shook his head. "You like a kid with a one track mind when it comes to eating..." Ace laughed. Sanji chuckled as he and Nami linked arms. "Let's hurry back. As soon as Jess is done I'll fix you something sweet if that's okay with Law." Law nodded. "Nothing super sweet." "Got it." Vivi quickly ran out in front and held her camera out front. "Smile everyone!" She snapped a picture.

Jess smiled reaching the hotel, then she see's Oichi and the others walking from a different trail. Jess smiled "Yo!"  
Oichi's mouth was full of squid so she waved. Sanji was twirling around, linked to Nami. "Waah! Our sweet red rose has awoken from her beauty sleep!" Ace shook his head at him as Nami hit Sanji on the head. "I'm sure your just excited to open all those gifts." Ace says. Vivi nodded. "Yup! Let's go see what everyone got you!" Jess giggled "Yeah!" Jess took sabos hand.

Moments later they all sat in Jess's room and Jess sat on the purple chair, smiling at the gifts "Alright hand them to me!"

Sabo was about to grab one until Oichi pushed him out the way. "Back off Sabo! I'm passing them out!" Sabo was about to reject that until Law stopped him. "Just let her pass them out. It's not a big deal. Plus, mostly all of them are from her." Sabo pouted as he sat down. Oichi giggled as she looked around the gifts and picked one wrapped in black and purple polka dots. "This one!" She says in excitement as she carefully gives Jess the gift. Jess smiled and opened the one Oichi handed her.

Inside the box was different size mugs of Harley Quinn and poison Ivy. Jess's face lit up "Oh my god...". Oichi smiled. "Those are from Law. HeeHee." Law was sitting the floor drinking from a water bottle Jess smiled at him "I could snuggle you!, okay next one!"  
Oichi digs through the gifts again and pulls out two. One was in a box and the other on was in a bag. They were both purple. There was a card inside the bag. Oichi gave them to Jess. "Card first." She says. Jess giggled "Ooo a card". She opens the card and reads out loud. "Happy birthday Jess! I would have given you meat but Ace and Sabo say no. Since I got this I want some food in return. From me Luffy." There was a hug smiling face in the card. It was colored in crayon and markers. Jess giggled She then noticed on the side in the corner where Coby and Rebecca sighed. "Happy Birthday, have fun on your special day!" Jess smiled brightly "Coby! Rebecca"

She opens the bag first and pulls out a figure stand of Harley Quinn. Jess squelled "Oh my god!". The next one was a poison Ivy one. Under that one was another figure but it came with parts where you can change the clothes and hairstyles. Jess was giggling "I love these!" Ace sighs. "I know your probably not into dolls but I did know you were in Harley Quinn so I figured you would want something like that." Jess smiled "I love them Ace". "If you are a nerd for Harley Quinn as Oichi is for Batman I wasn't sure if you already had whatever I got...so yeah...I got that one and Luffy got the first one and Coby got the second one." Jess giggled

She opened the box next and in it was five pillows of Harley and one with her and the joker. Jess gasped "Oh my..." Vivi smiled. "I got those! Happy Birthday!" Jess got up and hugged her "I love them!"  
Vivi giggles. Jess smiled and sat back down "Next!"

The next one Oichi picked out was two rectangle boxes. There were wrapped in blue and purple wrapping. Nami smiled. "Those are from me and Sanji!" Jess smiled and opened her arms "Hug Sanji" Sanji had hearts in his eyes and walked over to her and giving her a hug then walked back to Nami. Oichi handed them to her and she opened them. The first one was a painting with a purple starry back ground and blue sleeping roses. Jess smiled "This is beautiful". The next one was a four piece that made it out to be part of a large branch with purple cherry blossoms on it. Jess smiled brightly "looks like im gonna be covering the bare walls of our loft sabo". Nami laughed. "I figured everyone was gonna get you something Harley Quinn related so we thought this would be nice to decorated your house with. Happy Birthday!" Jess giggled "Thank you" there was a knock on the door and Jess smiled "Sanji can you answered that?"  
"Sure" He says getting up. He opened the door and Amy was standing there with Cammy and Cloud. they walked in "sorry were late!" Amy said, Cammy skipped in with a bag "Happy birthday!" Jess smiled "Thank you Cammy" Cloud smiled "Happy birthday" he said making her and Oichi smile, Amy chuckled "You should really talk more brother..." Cloud flushed at her and looked away.

Oichi was looking at cloud. 'Something...familiar about his actions...' She rubbed her head as started getting some of her gifts lined up to give Jess. Cammy skipped over "Here!" Jess smiled "let's see what you got me" she opened the bag and took out a handmade stuff kitty "Aww!"

Oichi was setting a box down. "So cute!" Then she reached down and took out a handmade fox "Cammy did you make these?" Cammy smiled and flushed "Yes..." Jess giggled and patted her head "I love them!" Amy and Cloud smiled at them.

"Alright...let's knock some of mine out." Oichi says as she sets a bag down.

Most of Oichi's gifts consist of different clothes for Jess. The clothes ranged from Harley Quinn to Poison Ivy to just plan purple. "Oichi your spoiling me! so unlike you, but these are amazing" "They are all hand man and are made with adjustable features so..." She pokes her tummy. "When your tummy gets bigger and you want to wear these clothes just let me know so I can adjust them to fit." Jess giggled and rubbing her tummy.

Oichi then grabbed a small box. Jess opened it. It was a two chain bracelet. There was three opal stone on each side, connecting the end to the clip. On the clip were different chains. A lock, a girl, a plac with 'Big sister' on it, another plac with Jess's name written on it, a flower chain with an opal stone with a flower outline, and circle charm that had a message written on it. Jess smiled "Oichi...". Oichi smiled.

Vivi pointed to two clothes bags hanging on the window seal. "What about those two Oichi?" Oichi crossed her arms. "Yeah, those are mine to but Terry promised me not to let Jess open them until he gives her a gift first." Jess chuckled. Amy walked over to her "Here Jess, I made these" Jess smiled "Lets see here!" she opened and her eyes widen she lifted baby girl clothes "Oh my god... Amy..." there was leggings, tops booties and shoes. The one outfit the made her smile more was a fox outfit set.  
Oichi held up a bag. "Strangely...this is from papa..." Jess blinked "Dante got me something?" Oichi shrugs. "Says something about a requested gift and that everything in brand new and is purple." Jess's eyes widen "Purple...?". She opened the bag and pulled out a purple back brace. Jess gasped "a pregnancy brace...". Sabo blinked. "Ah...so he did do it..." Jess digs in the bag more and pulls out a smaller brace and a picture manual to put it on. Oichi looked at it. "Looks like this one is made for your tummy...I think." Jess smiled "Why would he do this for me...?". Oichi crossed her arms. "Well I know papa has been making these...just didn't think he'd give these away for free..." Jess giggled "I'm gonna hug him..."

Jess smiled and Cloud walked up to her handing her a small bag, Jess smiled "Thank you" Cloud smiled at her with a flush, Amy touched his had making his heart thumped as Amy pulled him away as Jess opened it and putting out a necklace that made her gasp. Triple Moon Goddess Opalite Necklace "Wow..." Cloud smiled at her.

"Ooo pretty nice." Nami says. "There's more..." cloud muttered, Jess blinked and reached down the bag and pulled out two more. Brass Crescent Moon necklace with purple jewels and Blue and Purple Galaxy necklace "Wow Cloud..." Amy and Cammy chuckled.

Vivi smiled and giggled at Jess's happy face. " Those are Beautiful!" Jess smiled at him "Come here" Cloud moved to her and knelled and Jess grabbed his head and kissed "go raibh maith agat" she spoke grividan making Cammy and Amy giggle. Oichi smiled Cloud stood up and felt sabo glaring at him. Cloud looked at him and narrowed "Don't, not with me Sabo... She is like my little sister... Don't do that with me" Jess sighed "Alright next!" a knock on the door made them look at the door.

Terry and River walked in. River giggled "Hello everyone" Terry yawned. His hair was a bit messed up making Oichi frown. "Terry fix you hair." Terry rubbed his eye and patted it down. "Sorry Oichi haha. You didn't give Jess the last of you gift did you!" "You made me promise not to remember..." Terry sighed out happily as he held up some bags. "Good! I wanna give her mines before yours and I also brought aunties to!" River chuckled River walked over and picked up her's "Me first babe" she wiggled her ass at him and his eyes widen and stared "Sure go first my love!" Jess and Oichi both sighed at him.  
Terry walked over to the bags that wearing hanging on the window still. Jess smiled as River handed her a long box and smiled, she opened it and her eyes widen, it was a Rainbow Ninja Double Edge Fantasy Blade + 2 Throwing Knives.

Everyone eyes widen. "Whoaaa..." River smiled "I made them" Jess chuckled "There amazing River thank you" Amy and Cloud smiled, Cammy was staring at them 'cool...'

"Oichi!" Terry says. He passes her a bag. "Those are from Auntie. Careful they are fragile." Oichi grabbed the bags. "From mama." Jess smiled and took them. She opened the bag and pulled out wrapped gifts. She unwrapped and a purple glass rose was revealed. Her eyes widen "Oh my goodness..." She unwrapped the others. She got at large purple rose connected to a glass base. The next one was a glass bird connected to a flower. It had small purple wings and two green leaves at the bottom. The last one one was a cube stand with purple flowers in them. Oichi's eyes widen. Jess smiled "Wow..." "Sabo! Pass me the remote to the tv!" Sabo looked at her. "Come on! Hurry up!" Sabo sighed and grabbed the remote. He tossed it to her. "Jess let me see that." Jess cuahgt it. Oichi took the cube stand.

She put the batteries from the remote in and set it and flip the swtich. She held it in her hands. "Watch!" She says smiling. Jess blinked "What you doing?" They watched as the cube started to glow purple. Not only that there were petals in the cube that floated around inside. Jess's eyes widen in shock. Oichi giggled. "It's not done!" They watched more as Jess's name showed up with the petals. It started to float around. Sabo's name pop up next and started to flow around as well and then Elvira's name pop up. Jess's eyes widen more and gasped "Ahh... Oh my god..." Sabo's eyes widen slightly. The three names floated around the purple rose before disappearing. Jess smield brightly "Oh my god..." Oichi giggled. "It also records. So if you ever wanted to record a short Lullaby on here you do it by hitting this button." She points at the button. It will repeat automatically." Jess giggled. The door opened and Frank stepped inside "Frank!" Frank smiled and walked over to her handed to the bag and kissed her forehead "For you sorry I have get going, heading down the sea food restaurant to pick up crab legs and lobster tails for Danni" she moved away and left the room.  
"Ooo...what he get you." Oichi asks as she sat a bag beside Jess. "By the way this is a bag just for yours and Sabo's eyes okay." She whispered to her. Jess's eyes widen and flushed.

Terry then brought over the clothes bag. "Okay now for my last two!" Terry pouted. "I wanna do mine first." Oichi poked his cheek. "Shush. Your gift goes with mine so we can show her together." Oichi says smiling. She then unzips the first bag. "It took me awhile and my fingers still hurt from making it but I remade you the picture design that I showed you in class that day." Jess giggled "Awww Terry!" Oichi removed the outfit from the bag and showed her a purple kimono with purple and white cherry blooms. Jess giggled. Oichi grabbed Terry's bag and handed it to Jess. "Terry got these to go with it." "Terry you shouldn't have" She opened the bag to pull out a purple flower hair pins. Jess giggled "Oh my these are cute!"

Terry smiled as Oichi unzips the next one. She pulls out a silk rope with pink cherry blossoms. Jess clapped "So cuuuute!" "I don't like working with silky fabric but it's nice and smooth. "And...I think that's all it for today...I'll probably go home and make more things for you and my little niece. Haha!" These are amazing! Thank you!  
Everyone smiled at her. "What Frank get you?" Oichi asked putting the clothes back into the bag. Jess smiled and opened her gift from Frank and pulled out new born purple batman outfits and a cute purple little gown. Jess eyes widen "awwwwww!"

"So cute!" Oichi says then pouted. "I was gonna make her some of those!" Terry nudged her. "You can still do it. With all those ideas in your head." Oichi held her fist up. "Yeah! I'll make her ones better!" Terry laughed and glanced over to Cloud. Cloud caught his glanced. Terry smiled brightly as he put his chin on Oichi's head hoping he'd get what he was trying to point out. Cloud flushed and looked away. Oichi patted Terry on the head. Then pushed his chin off her head. "That hurts!" Terry pouted. "River! Oichi is being mean! Let me cuddle on you! It would make me happy!" He says already cuddling River. River chuckled and opened her arms.  
Oichi stuck her tongue out him and he did the same back to her. Oichi walked over and plopped down in Law's lap. "Okay what's next?!" River smiled and kicked a box to her "From your mother." Jess giggled and right away started to tray the wrapping paper. Cammy giggled 'Yeah rip it!" Amy chuckled.

Ace stretched. 'How long is this going to be.' Vivi smiled as she waited for Jess to open the box. Jess opened the box and her eyes widen "So many baby clothes..." The box was filled with outfit sets.

Nami, Vivi, and Oichi's eyes sparkled as Jess some of them out. "So cute!" They say in unsion. Jess giggled "Look this one say's "Daddy's girl and Mommy's world" sh held it up to Sabo with a grin on her face.  
Sabo smiled slightly. "Yeah it looks cute." "And this one!" she picks up another one "Daddy loves me!" she giggled she passed it to him then smiled and picked up another one "Daddy's little mermaid! AWWWW!"

Ace and Law both sighs mentally. 'How many 'Aww's' are we gonna have to set through...' They both said in their heads. Oichi turned Law's head to the side smacking it in the wall. "Ow...what the hell..." She gave him the 'stop thinking mean thoughts look.' Vivi was pinching Ace's cheeks. "I didn't even say anything thing..." He whispered. "I know what you were thinking." She smiles whispering back. Jess giggled "Anymore gifts?"

They looked at where the mountains of unopen gifts use to be. "Mmm...well I still have more for you at the house but I think you opened them all..." Oichi says. There was a knock on the door, the door opened and Ajisai and Killer opened. "Hey sorry were late, brushing out Killer's hair took me longer then I thought" Jess smiled "It's alright"

"Oh...nearly forgot they were here." Ace says mumbling to himself. Ajisai smiled "Killer give her the gift" Jess's eyes widen "Oooo what did you get me?!"

Killer walked over with a purple gift and sat it in front of her. Jess opened it and her eyes widen and gasped, it was Purple Blue Flowers Design Queen Bed Quilt Comforter Duvet Cover Set "I needed a new one!"

"Looks really cool." Vivi says pinching Ace's cheeks more. "Ow, Vivi!" Oichi stretched. "Is that all this time? Jeez. You got real spoiled for your birthday." Oichi says laughing.

Jess giggled "You guys thank you so much! I wish momma was here..." then she giggled and grinned "mama is busy with my future step father!" she grabbed her stuffed kitty and snuggling it. Amy, Cloud, Cammy and Ajisai looked at her with confustion. River chuckled "I know what she means"  
Oichi and Terry sighed. With their nose, they already knew. Jess kicked her legs while on the chair "I hope I get a baby sister! Oh wait a baby brother!" she giggled, everyone looked at her giddy childishness. They flushed at her 'too cute...' River mentally said to yourself.

Sabo rolled his eyes. 'Highly doubt it...' He says to himself glancing over to Terry and Oichi. They shook their heads at him telling him to just let it be.

It was on the 3rd of November, the snow was heavy on the mountians and the joy peak hotel opened the Skiing. Jess was sitting with Sabo at the lounge area relaxing, Jess was on Sabos lap snaking on BBQ chips. She was wearing Charcoal Hand & Footprints Maternity Long-Sleeve Tee, grey and back Leggings with Purple fairisle slipper boots.  
Sabo yawned as he rubbed his head. He wanted to go for a jog but there was just too much snow for his liking. Jess got up and rubbed her tummy "Lets go visit Oichi and Law! I wanna ultrasound!" she tugged on his arm "come on!"  
"Alright." He says getting up. Jess giggled and held his hand and walked with him.

In Oichi's and Law's room they were getting ready to go skiing or snowboarding. Whichever came first to Oichi's mind. She never went skiing before so maybe she'd tried that. Oichi was wearing a gray sweater, black leggings with thick black pants over them. She tossed her thick jacket on and gloves. "Law come on!" Law came out putting his hat on. "I was already ready. Are you dressed warmly." Oichi nodded. "Yes! Ace and Vivi are already there lets go!" Law chuckled at her excitement. The last time she went snowboarding he was realizing that he liked her while she was in the middle of a love triangle. Now here they are about to tackle snowboarding once more and she was all his. If he wasn't so tired he'd hug and kiss her right about now.

Oichi grabbed her bag just when there was a knock on the door. "Did they come get us?" Law walked over to the door and opened. He saw Sabo and Jess standing there. "What is it?" Jess smiled "I wish to have ultrasound". "No can do. I'm a bit in a rush." Jess pouted at him. Oichi grabbed the door and opened it wider. "Oh it's Jess and Sabo. What are you two doing up here." "She wants an ultrasound." Oichi looked at Law and then at Jess. Jess looks at Oichi "Sorry but I put Law on a no work schedule while he was here. His tablets, medical books that he sneaked with him and his freaking pager..." She smacked him in the back of his head. "Ow..." "That he also sneaked here are locked up in Ace's bag. So your gonna have to wait until we get back home. Sorry but I'm determined to make Law take his mind off of anything medical wise even if I have to force him to." Jess pouted "fine... Go have with your snow boarding, I wasn't even gonna have him do it anyways I just gonan take it from him" she turned away and walked away with a pout.

Sabo sighed. "Can you please just give her the tablet." Oichi crossed her arms. "A no is a no. Sabo. Now shoo so we can go meet Ace and Vivi. Jess can survive until Monday to have the ultrasound." Sabo turned and walked after Jess. 'Great...now I gotta find a way to cheer her up...' Oichi shook her head. "Come on. Time to go!" They walked out closing the door. They held hands as they left to meet up with Ace and Vivi.

Jess marched to Danni and Frank's room, she knocked on it. The door opened by frank, he smiled "Jess what can I help you with?" she frowned and then bite his lip without telling him he sighed and moved away "give me a moment" Jess stood there tapping her foot.  
Danni was laying down, under the blankets, reading. Frank walked back to her with a jar of Pickles. "Here you go hun" Jess snatched it and opened it right away and started to jug the juice walking away. Frank shook his head and closed the door "Something pissed her off, she only wants pickles unless she's stressed or pissed... I believe it's the way to calm down the baby when she's feeling pissed" "Hmm I'm sure she'll be fine by the end of the day." Danni says flipping the page.

Oichi smiled as she came down on her snowboard. Ace was right behind her. "Oichi you got better! Have you practicing behind my back?" Oichi smiled more as she turned sharply, spraying him with snow. "Hey!" Oichi took speed leaving him behind. Ace chuckled and went after her. Ways behind Law and Vivi were skiing down. "They look like they are having fun." Law nodded. "Yeah. Ace taught her last year." Vivi giggled. "Ace is so reliable. Law chuckled. "Yeah, when he wanna be."

Jess paced in the lobby with the jar of pickles in her hands, chugging it and eating some pickles. People were looking at her weirdly 'whats up with her...?" a girl whispered "I don't, she's a werido.. and fat.. eating all thoughs pickles, fat" the the giggles chuckled softly. Jess hearing them stopped and ignored the eating the pickles. The girl noticed Sabo walk in the room and there eyes widen in with hearts in their eyes "Oh my god he's so hot!" one girl said, the other girl giggled yeah lets go by him maybe we can get some you know..." the other girl nodded and walked over by him.

Sabo noticed the girls coming towards him. Jess growled at the girls "Hey!" the girls looked at her "What do you want fatty?" Jess's eyes widen and glared at her "I'm not fat! I'm pregnant! Sabo get over here" the girls blinked at him who smiled at Jess and walked over to her kissed her, she kissed him back "You taste like pickles" Jess flushed "I'll brush my teeth when we get back to the room..." the girls frowned "Your with her...?" Jess sighed feeling annoyed by them.

"Yeah and she's all mine." Jess smirked "That's right, were engaged and having a baby together now beat it before I crack this pickle jar over your ugly face!" the girls eyes widen and walked away quickly. Sabo sighed and shook his head as he rubbed Jess head.

Outside Law and Oichi were sitting on a bench watching Ace teach Vivi how to snowboard. Law yawned. "Sleepy?" "Somewhat." Oichi smiled and snuggled close to him. "I guess this isn't your type of vacation huh?" Law sighed. "I would have been fine just staying home. I like to focus on my work so I can keep my fresh so I don't have to worry about stress." Oichi shook her head. "Your such a workaholic. You need a break every now and then. I understand how important your work and studies are but sometimes taking a break can give your mind some rest. Then when you hop back into work you might find something you may have overlooked." Law said nothing making her frown. "All I'm saying is that it doesn't to take a step back and take a breather." Law didn't respond to her. He kissed her on the forehead. "I know..." He finally says.

In the hotel Ajisai sat next to Killer on the couch, they watched TV. Ajisai scotted closer to him feeling the need for human touch. 'I wanna cuddle with someone'  
Killer, like he read her mind, moved closer to her. Ajisai smiled and put her head on his shoulder then feeling a suddenly pinch in her side and frowned she rubbed her tummy 'come on know stop kicking...'

"Kicking again?" Killer asked. Ajisai nodded "Yeah, he's really kicking today, a lot..." she frowned "Just moving away..." "Do you need me to get something or someone for you?"

Ajisai shock her head "No I'm good, just wanna cuddle.. I'm in the cuddle mood... normaly Kid wont even cuddle with me, it has to be when he feels like it..."

"Sounds like him..." Ajisai sighed leans up and kisses his cheek "hush now cuddle and watch Tv time" Killer grabbed the remote and turned it up.

Amy was in the room alone with Cloud, Dawn was watching Cammy for them, giving them a breather. Cloud was on the couch sitting as Amy was on the bed laying on her tummy doing her left over homework. Cloud's eyes glanced at her and a flushed appeared on his cheek. He bite his lip 'why can't I just tell her...?' Amy feeling her brothers eyes on her she turned to him making him look away right away with a flush on her face, Amy blinked and frowned "Brother do you have your earing aids in...?" Cloud bite his lip more but nodded to him.  
"Yes..." he said softly, amy frowned "Cloud whats wrong with you lately? Your acting strangly..." Cloud not turning his head "It's nothing" Amy not buying his answer, she got up and walked over to him "Cloud look at me please?" cloud didn't look at her, she glared "Brother! What is Wrong?!" she snapped at him, cloud frowned felt shurggy "I can't tell you..." Amy blinked at him "Did someone pick on you for your hearing again?" Cloud shook his head "No..." "Then what is wrong?! We use to tell each other everything! Your acting weird! Cloud please tell me!" cloud made fists but amy went on "don't make me call grandpa! Tell me!" Cloud stoo up fast making her eyes widen, he reached out to her and pulling her into him as he kissed her on the lips. Amy's eyes widen more with shock, her heart was thumping 'why did he kissed me...?' Cloud moved away "That's why!" he snapped he had tears in his eyes "I'm in love with my own sister!" he ran away from her leaving the room by slamming the door leaving Amy standing there with a shocked expression on her face, her heart was thumping wildly. Her hand went to her chest and held her shirt tightly and sanked to the floor tearing 'cloud...'

Oichi and the others were in the middle of a snowball fight. In fact they were joined by other people. "Haha! In your face Ace!" Oichi says as she hit him in the face with a snowball. She laughed as Law through one at Vivi. She dodge it and hit him in the face with one. Law fell back. Oichi laughed at him. Law chuckled as he brushed the snow off. Oichi helped him and gave him a snowball. "Lets get them!" Oichi says throwing a snowball.

Jess sighed laying down, Sabo smirked looking at her.

He poked he cheeks. "You sound stress." Jess blinked at him and giggled "Oh? I need something to unstress me...?" she lifted her leg, he grabbed it taking off her slipper, then grabbing her other taking the other slipper off her. He smirked down at her more.

"I know just what to give you." Jess smiled as he crawled over her and leaned down kissing her, she giggled and kissed him back. Sabo kissed to her neck giving her butterfly kissed making her giggled "Sabo that tickles..."

"That's just a start." He says. He leaned up removing her long sleeve shirt revealing her sports bra, she flushed "so eager to make love to me..."

"I'm always eager for you." He says chuckling. She giggled and sat up removing her bra "Strange I haven't milktate yet... mama says some woman are different..."

"I told you that many times before.." Jess moaned as he attacked he right boob lick and sucking on it "Ahhh oh sabo..." Sabo smirked and started to suck on it, sucking and licking then his eyes widen and pulled back with a shocked looking on his face, Jess blinked up at him "Sabo...?" Sabo licked his lips "Some of your milk came out..." Jess's eyes widen and her face turned red "what...?" Sabo smirked down at her "Pretty yummy, taste sweet..." Jess gasped "No more sucking on my boobs, the milk is for the baby... When she is born..." "You will be making enough for me and her to share." He says laughing.

Outside Cloud was pacing in the snow fuming "GAHH!" he screamed, he marched to the tree punched it creating a whole in it. Oichi and ther others close to him hear this.  
Ace looked over at him. "What's his deal..." Vivi pushed him in snow giggling. Cloud frowned at them removing his hand and shank to the ground tearing.

Law was shooing people away as Oichi walked to Cloud. "I'm disgusting..." He whispered, Oichi only heard him. Oichi blinked. "Why do you think your disgusting?" She asked. Cloud bite his lip "Be-because.. I'm... in... love with my... own.. sister..." He whispered.  
Oichi squat down. "So." Cloud looked at her "But she is my sister... It's wrong...!". "I can tell by the looks you give her that it's that type of love. I don't see anything wrong with that. Cloud frowned at her "but Oichi..". Oichi stood up. "How about you just talk to her. She might understand your feelings." Cloud sighed looking down. Law started to walk over to her but she shook her head making him stop. "Maybe you should talk to Terry. He's been with more girls then I can count despite him being younger then me. I can't help but find your situation...familiar..." She rubbed her head. She then then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everything is gonna work out okay. Your not disgusting. So don't think that okay." Cloud smiled softly "Okay..." the a snowball hit him in the face, they all blinked to see Cammy standing there, she was wearing a cute blue and grey snow suit with black snow boots, black snow gloves with hat she grined "Catch ya! Muahaha!" she took off, Dawn chuckled coming out of the woods "Cloud I got her go on" she walked after her. She was wearing tall black winter boots with red fleeve leggings and a black winter jacket with glaves and hat.  
Oichi giggled. "Well we are heading inside. Good luck. I'm rooting for you." She says walking over to Law. She tackles him into the snow. They roll over, covering them both in snow. They both laugh before Law helped her up. Ace was brushing snow off of Vivi. She was pouting and he was laughing. "Sorry. I couldn't help it." He grabbed her close and kissed her cheek. "You forgive me?" Vivi sighed and hugged him. "I guess...for now." They headed inside. Cloud got up and walked off 'okay I can talk to her...'

In Jess's and Sabo's room, moans filled the room, Jess was on top of Sabo moaning, he was hodling her hips in placing cumming in her. Jess was clawing his chest cumming with him, they both shivered in pleasure and Jess fell on top of Sabo panting softly "Mhmmm Amazing has always..."  
"Told you I can help you with your stress." Sabo says chuckling. Jess moved her hips up making him slip out of her and she moved her hips back down and rolled on his side snuggling to him "I love you Sabo" Sabo chuckled and kissed her forehead "I love you too Jess" he heard soft breathing form her and smiled "fell asleep like always after..." he moved up softly not to wake her. He got off the bed finding his boxers slipping them on and went to the dresser taking out panties and a cute black PJ Salvage Sleep Shirt. He smiled and walked to her and slowly and gently started to dress her. After he was finished he tucked her in and put his shirt on turning off the light and slipping in with her, she right away snuggled him and the pregnancy pillow. He chuckled softly and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams beautiful."

Once their snow day was done Oichi and the girls changed out of their snow gear and switched into their bathing suits. Not many people were using the inter water park so they would finally be able to enjoy it happily.

Oichi was blushing as she rolled down the elevator with Nami and Vivi. She was wearing the polka dotted bathing suit. Vivi giggled. "I can see why Law likes it so much." Nami smiled and pokes Oichi's boob. "N-Nami..." Oichi covers herself. "I can't help it. They are growing! Law much really play with them a lot just like you butt." Oichi shook her head. "Stop saying things like that...it's only n-natural to grow, right?" Nami and Vivi linked arms with her. "Yup sure is!" They say together laughing. It made Oichi pout slightly.

Down in the waterpark the girls walked over to the hot tub. It was clear since only kids were running around. They had placed their towels down in a spot down. They got into the hot tub and sinks down. "Haaa...this was all worth coming here. This nice little hot tub." Nami says relaxing. Vivi smiles and sinks in as well. "Yes, this is really nice...but I liked the ones on Oichi's home Island better." Oichi smiles. "Yeah? We should make a trip back down there one day. Maybe when we graduate we can head to each other Islands. I'd love to visit your family and homes." Vivi sat up. "Oh yes! You should come to Alabasta! I'm sure my father would love you! It's a summer Island. It has a lot of old buildings filled with all types of history, a clock tower you can walk around in, even a royal tomb. It would be like an adventure!" She giggled happily. "And wait till you try the food!" Oichi eyes sparkled. Nami laughed. "My hometown is really famous for it's tangerines. There isn't much there but my mom and sister visit me in Grand Line from time to time. You should come over for dinner with Law!" Oichi nodded. "Sounds like fun! I can't wait!"

As the girls chats they failed to realize a group of collage boys walking to them. "Dude...check out the hotties." "I think they are in need of some real men company." One of them said as they walked over there. Oichi was laughing at Nami's funny story about how she met Luffy when she noticed the boys walking over. "Hey their cuties. Mind if we join you?" Nami frowned. "No thanks. We are fine just by ourselves." One of the boys walked over behind Oichi. She looked up with her innocent brown eyes. The boy blushed and then smirked. "Damn...you one cute girl." He squatted down to her, making her turn and move to the side. He grabbed her arm. "Come on baby. Don't you wanna have some fun? I can show you a good time." Nami stood up but was also grabbed. "Hey back off!" She said snatching away from the boy. "Ooo she's a fighter. I like that." Nami ignored the comments as she grabbed Oichi. "Get your hands off my girl!" She says. The boy blinked as Nami pulled Oichi close to her. "Your...girl..." "That's right! She is mine! So keep your hands off!"

The boys glanced at each other. "You two...are dating..." Nami nodded. "Yes, we are so back off." Oichi blinked in confused as she looked up to Nami. The boys caught her look and smirked. "Yeah right. Stop being a tease and come have some fun with us." The boy reach out for Oichi. Nami frowned and with a sudden movement she kissed Oichi.

Oichi's eyes widen along with Vivi and the boys. Oichi could feel Nami's tongue twirling around in her mouth. She couldn't help but to let out a small moan. Nami pulled back licking her lips, looking back at the boys. "Now that you understand get the hell out of here!" One of the boys back up. "Damn...that was...kinda hot..." "Let's go man...I heard the dominate ones can kick some major ass." The boys walked away slightly, glancing back at the girls. Nami glared at them as they sat only a few feet away. Nami was beside Oichi whose face was still red. Vivi sat on the side of Nami. "That was...wow..." Vivi says making Nami smirk. "You want one to?" Vivi shook her head. "N-No I'm fine. Any more action like that is gonna draw their attention back. Let's just enjoy our time here while we can."

Cloud walked back to his room he shared with Amy and Cammy. He stopped T the door frowning 'come on cloud you can do this...' he took out his key card and unlocked the door. He stepped in to see Amy sitting in the bed with her head down. Cloud took a breath and closed the door locking it. He stepped over to his sister and sat next to her. "Amy..." he softly said to her. Amy sniffed "how long ...?"

Cloud frowned "since middle school..." I was 13 and you were just going into high school..." Amy felt her heart thump "that long ...?" Cloud nodded "yeah... you must think I'm disgusting..." he bite his lip.

Amy's eyes widen and still up facing him "no! Your wrong I don't think you are!" Clouds eyes widen looking up at her, her face was red "brother..." she stepped to him and grabbing his face "you are not disgusting..." she leaned down and kissed him. His heart was thinking wildly 'she doesn't think I'm disgusting... and she's kissing me...' cloud couldn't help but to kiss her back and his hands reached up pulling her down with him as he fell back, she gasped slightly but laid on him kissing each other. Cloud hands moved up and down her sides rubbing them, she softly moaned into their connected lips. Cloud felt aroused from Amy. Flipping them over, he was now hovering over her "Amy... are you sure ...?" Amy smiled up at him "yes..." she was flushing, his hearted and leaned down kissing her.

Nami, Oichi, and Vivi were soakin in hot tub ignoring the boys. Nami's leans over and kisses Oichi on the cheek, making her blush. Nami giggles. The boys moved a bit further down when they spotted some more girls but kept their eyes on Oichi and the others. "So let's talk some girl talk." "Girl talk?" Nami nodded. "So Vivi, how many times do you and Ace sleep together?" Viv blushed. "W-What kind of question..." "Come on answer it!" Nami says. Vivi put her hand on her cheek. "O-Once a week..." Nami blinked. "Really? I thought Ace would have been the type of guy who would wanted it everyday." Vivi nodded. "He is actually...but that take to much toll on my body. So once a week for us. How about you and Sanji?" Nami crossed her arms. "Every now and then I guess. Twice a week and if he's lucky maybe three times in a full week. Sanji can be a total monster in the bed. He does all the work but sometimes I gotta show him that I can work him just as hard." She laughed. Then the two girls looked at Oichi. Oichi twirled her fingers. "Welllll?" Nami says. "U-Um...w-we use to do it every weekend when he was free but...then it dropped to once a week...and now...maybe...once every now and then when he isn't stressed out about work." Nami and Vivi looked shocked at her. "Don't look at me like that. I don't mind waiting for him when he's ready. Sex is always a big deal in a relationship you know..." Nami and Vivi looked at each other.

River was walking in the water park wearing Blue Teal Herve Leger Boe Strappy Cutout Bandage Swimsuit. She walked past the same boys, the boys looked at her and smirked.

"Looks like another cutie arrive for the party." River stopped blinked at them then smirking at them, they froze as that smirk was dark. "Oh, you big boys think you can just go around hitting on girls? Oh my dearest did you hear that? These boy's thinks i't's alright to just walk up to a girl and hit on them!"

Terry walked up smiling. "Mmm I don't care who you guys hit on as long as it's not my River?" He cracked his knuckles. "Maybe you guys should take a hike." The boys quickly got up and moved away. One boy tripped over a chair, falling before following his friends. River chuckled "pussy's." Terry shrugs. "I'm gonna head to the fitness aera. If you need me just call me." He says smiling before kissing her cheek and walking off. River giggled "Okay love you" she skipped away.

"Oichi come on. Just jump him one time and I promise you that you will thank me later." Nami says. Oichi shook her head. "No. I can't do that. Law is very serious about his work and I don't want to distract him." Nami sighed. "Oichi you of all people should know that Law is super stressed from that same work he is distracted by. Sex is like the best stress reliever" They jumped to see River next to him, she smirked "Did I scare you three?! So what you girls walking about?"  
"Um about how many times we do it with our guys." Vivi says. River giggled and smiled "me and terry do it every night, like Jess and sabo, every night!"

Nami was poking Oichi. "Well that's not surprising. It's not hard to tell that Jess and Sabo do that every night and according to Oichi here she gets the daily feedback of you and Terry's alone time." Nami says.

"Hello ladies" They look to see Dawn stepping in and cammy following behind, Dawn was wearing Killstar Black Mass Bikini. Cammy was wearing Love U Lots Two-Piece Swimsuit with Shimmering seashell details provide a glam, aquatic look. Cammy smiled "Hi Oichi!"

Oichi waved at Cammy. "Hey there Cammy, hey auntie." Oichi says. Dawn lays back "Watching Cammy all day" Cammy giggled "Aunty Dawn is fun to hang with!" Cammy swim to Oichi holding her hands and kicking her feet and giggling "Auntie look! Oichi's helping me kick!" Dawn chuckled "I see hun." The girls smiled at her. "She is to adorable." Nami says. Vivi nodded. "She makes you wanna cuddle her all day loud." River chuckled "so where is Amy and Cloud?" Dawn smiled "Taking a break from her, she is a handful"  
Oichi smiled lightly. 'Good luck Cloud. Rooting for you all the way.' Cammy giggled and stopped kicking "Big brother and Big sister just cant handle Me! Mauahaha!" Dawn shook her head "So cute" The girls couldn't help but giggled at the cuteness of Cammy. "How can anyone not see the cuteness in her!" Vivi says smiling.

Later that night, Amy wrapped her hair in a towel, just getting out of the shower. She got got dressed and headed out the bathroom. She smiled to see Cloud sitting on the couch, she walked over to him and sat on his lap putting her head on shoulder. Cloud smiled and held her "Cloud... what would grandpa think...?" Cloud frowned at her "that we are disgusting..." Amy put her head up "That's not thrue, don't forget we have cousins that have a forbidden love thing going on too..." Cloud bite his lip and kissed her "I know..." the door opened making Amy jump up form Cloud's lap to see Dawn walk in with Cammy in her arms, cammy was out like a light. Amy smiled "Dawn..." Dawn smiled and put her down "She feel asleep watching a movie, so I brought her back here... I have a guest over..." Dawn smiled with a flush. Amy chuckled "Alright and thank you for watching her" Dawn smiled "No problem" Dawn turned to the door then stopped "I hope you two enjoyed yourselves while I watched your sister, try and be careful of your new relationship" with that Dawn lifted the room leaving a shocked Amy and Cloud.

Oichi was tying her hair up, after a nice hot shower. She walked wearing a black button up shirt with a yellow smiling face on it, with no bra under. She sighed as she turned the lights off. Law was already sleeping. She remembered Nami's words about jumping him. She quickly shook her head and got into bed. She just couldn't pull herself to jump him right now. She frowned and turned over. She couldn't lie. At times she did feel lonely but she didn't want to get in Laws way. She nuzzle her face in her pillow before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "Ichi..." Law mumbles. Oichi smiled slightly and she sunk into his warmness. This wasn't so bad either. She giggled before falling asleep in his arms.

The surgery doors slammed open. A group of nurses were beside the bed as they checked for vitals. "Quickly put her on the table!" The nurse says. Law was quickly rushing to the operating room when he was grabbed from behind. He turned around to see a pale Jess, with tears already running down her cheeks. "Please save her!" She yelled out. Law nodded before she was pulled back by Sabo. Law walked through the doors and walked up to the table.

Laying on the table on table on the brink of death was Oichi. A nurse put a oxygen mask on her. Law, with gloves on wasted no time in operating on her. "D-Doctor she losing more blood. We can't stop it! At this rate she's gonna..." "Stop panicking and follow my directions perfectly." Law says, trying to keep calm. He couldn't lose her. Not like this. He had to save her. He had to!" Suddenly the heart monitor flat line. Law felt his heart drop all the way down to the floor. Outside the surgery doors he could hear a scream. Law shook his head. "No...the defibrillators! Give them here now!" He yelled.

Once...Twice...three times...the monitor never changes. The nurses look to Law, who was staring down at a now lifeless Oichi. His hands started to shake. "Oichi..." He reached down to touch her face. "Oichi..." He felt something crack in his chest as tears came to the corner of his eyes. "I...I couldn't..." Everything went dark. Law opened his eyes surrounded by darkness. He looked around. "Whats going on..."

He felt something grab on to him from behind. He turned to see Jess with her head down. "Jess...what's going..." "You said...you would save here..." Laws eyes widen. Jess slowly looked up at him with a sad expression. "Why didn't you save her!" Law backed away from her only to be grabbed by someone else. He turned to see Danni. "Why couldn't you save my daughter! I put my trust in you and let her die!" Law shook his head stepping back. "No...I swear I..." Danni dropped down to her knees crying. "My baby is dead because you couldn't save her! Her blood is on your hands!" Law looked down and his eyes widen as he opened his hands. They were bloody. "No...No...I did try to save her...I did everything I could..." He backed up and bumped in someone else. Turning he look to see Dante looking down with such sadness and disappointed. Law started to run off as the voices of everyone came to him. "You failed her." "Its your fault." "Why didn't you say her." "You let her die" Law closed his eyes trying to block out the voices but the only got louder.

"Law..." Law's eyes opened as he stopped he looked around to see he was back in the operating room. "what..." He heard coughing. She turned and look on the table. Oichi was there breathing slightly. "Oichi!" He went to her grabbing her hand. "Oichi! Are you..." Oichi turned to him with her eyes still closed. "Oichi..."

Oichi's eyes opened only to be empty. She opened her mouth and blood started to run down. Tears went to the corner of her eyes as blood now ran down her forehead. "Why..." Law's heart started to beat faster and faster. "Why...didn't you save me..." Law eyes widen then shut tightly as he let out a scream.

Oichi sat up. She looked around. She put her hand to her chest trying to calm her heart. She didn't know why but she a overwhelming feeling of chills running up and down her spine like something was wrong. She reached over and turned to lamp light on. She then turns to see on his side facing away from her. She looked confused at him. He usually cuddles up to her when they are sleep. She reach over and shook him. "Law. Hey Law." Law didn't respond. "Such a heavy sleeper sometimes. Law wake up!" she says louder. She turned him on his back. "Hey Law?" She looked down at him frowning. She blinked twice and then her eyes widen. "No...I must be seeing things..." She quickly got up turning the light on and grabbing her glasses. She ran to Laws side of the bed and looked closely at Law. Her heart spanked. He wasn't breathing. "Law! Law wake up!" Oichi grabbed Law shaking him. She feared the worse as tears ran down her cheeks. Her breathing started quicken as she started to shake.

Deep Inside Oichis mind the chains on Michi's door started creak. Inside the room Michi's eyes opened. "This feeling...despair? Taste...enjoyable..." She smirked slightly.

Oichi knowing not what to do in her panic she busted through her door and ran to Dannis room. She started bang on it. "MAMA! MAMA!" She yelled as more tears ran down her cheeks. Her chest was getting tight, making it a bit hard to breath. The door was opened by Frank. Frank blinked at her "Oichi whats wrong?" "LAW STOP BREATHING!" Oichi cried out through her tears.

Sabo and Jess awake heard Oichi scream, Jess blinked and got up rushing to the door, she opened it "Oichi what's wrong?"

"L-Laws not breathing!" Oichi says as she held her heart and chest. Jess's eyes widen and her and Frank rushed to Oichis room.

Danni came out and held Oichi. "He's going be okay. You got to calm down." Oichi's tears kept flowing as her cries echo down the hallway. This cause the door to River and Terry's room to open. Terry quickly stepped out, rushing over to Oichi. "Auntie why is she crying." Danni frowned as Terry grabbed Oichi. "Law stop breathing is what she said...Jess and Frank are in the room now." Terry's eyes widen as he buried Oichis face in his chest. He rubbed her head. "Calm down Oichi. Law is in good hands."

Jess and Frank got in, Jess's eyes widen rushed to the bedside and felt his pulse."He isn't breathing... Frank!" Frank nodded rushing over also, Jess tilted his head back and Frank took cut his shirt off, Jess pinched his nose and opened his mouth, he leaned down and breathed air in him. Pulling back Frank started to do chest compressions on him.

"I don't want him to die!" Oichi says. "He's not going to die" Terry says. "Its all my fault! I couldn't do anything to save him!" Terry frowned. "He's not going to die Oichi." "He's not breathing!" Terry pulled away slightly and grabbed her cheek with both of his hands. "He's not going to die!" Oichis watery eyes widen. The doors to Ace and the others opened as well and Sabo was filling them in.

Jess breathed air in him again, and pulled back, Frank did chest competitions on him 'One, Two, three" with the 3rd one, Law's eyes widen and he started to cough.

Law breathes out as he sits up. Still visibly shaken. "What...happen" He asked. Jess bite her lip "You stop breathing! You idiot!" Frank sighed and back up "I'll get Oichi" he moved away and walked out of the room. Jess looked at him "Law..."

Law was shaking slightly. As he grits his teeth. "Dammit..." He puts a hand to his face. Jess blinked at him and frowned "big brother...?". "I...I couldn't save her...I couldn't...Why..." Jess frowned and rubbed his back.

In the hallway Vivi, Nami, and Terry were getting Oichi calmed. "He's gonna be fine. Oichi." Vivi says rubbing her back. Oichi sniffed as Terry rubbed her head. Danni was frowning maybe because of her hormones she wanted to cry to. She knew Frank and Jess would do something but being able to console Oichi made her sad. She turned her head to see Frank. 'With good news...please...' Danni says to herself. Frank smiled at her "He's okay, he's breathing" Oichi, without a second to waste ran to her room.

Ajisai and Killer stepping out of the room, Ajisai was wearing a long burgundy nightgown. She blinked "I wonder what's going on..."

"Sounded like Oichi...crying maybe?" Ajisai and Killer walked over seeing Oichi run out of a room and rushed back in her room. Ajisai blinked and walked over with Killer behind her. Sabo, Ace and Danni rushed out.

Ace was frowning. "Damn jackass...how the hell did he stop breathing ...scaring not just us but Oichi nearly half to death. I should beat him senseless." Ajisai gasped "Law stop breathing..?" River rushed over with a bag and into Oichis room.

Oichi was still in tears calling Law an idiot for scaring her. Law pulled her into a hug. River walked over, Jess was getting off the bed and Sabo was pulling her in hold from behind.

Vivi and Nami sighed out, leaning against the wall as Terry squatted down. His head was down. He hated seeing Oichi cry. That was something he couldn't take. River opened her bag digging out a tea cup, she stepped again also digging out a small tin can to the sink. Jess blinked but smile "She's gonna making a rare tea, it will help the lungs and heart and just let her do it or she will force you"

Law was rubbing Oichis back. He wanted to tell her that he was okay but in truth he wasn't. That dream he had felt all to real this time. He wrapped his arm around Oichi tightly. He didn't want to lose her...he just couldn't...

Ace walked back into the room and watched River. She turned on the sink on hot. She placed the tea cup on the counter and opened the tin can, taking a pinch some in the cup. "Ace can you get the tea whisp?"

"Sure no problem." Any other day he would have given lip but this situation didn't call for it. Ace walked back over to her giving her it. River smiled and took it, River pour the hot water in the cup and then took the tea whisp and started to whisp the tea.

Law had his chin on Oichis head. Was he losing confidence in his own skills? When River was done she walked over to him "Law drink this, trust me it will help your lungs" Jess smiled at them. "Go on Law, you know of Rivers teachings"

"Thanks..." He says as he drunk the tea. River smiled at him, Ajisai walked in with Killer behind her "Is Law okay?" Jess smiled "Yeah he's okay"  
Law put the cup down. He lifted up Oichi's puffy face. He whipped her rears away. Suddenly they all hear some water falling to the floor. Ajisai's eyes widen and looked down, they looked over to Ajisai and Jess gasped "Ajisai your... Water it... broke..." Ajisai never lifted her head "My water broke...?"

Ace frowned and sighed out. "Hell of a timing...definitely Kids child..." Law sighed mentally. He still hasn't recovered from that dream and he was starting to lack confidence in his skill. "Oichi off the bed. Killer come lay her down. Ace..." Ace nodded. "Yeah I got it." He grabbed Oichis hand and pulled her out the way. "Where gonna go to my room for a while." Oichi frowned. "B-But..." "No buts...your coming..." Law got up pushing the pillows up.

Ajisai then gasped "My water broke!" Jess chuckled "Know she gets it, Frank!" Frank rushed up right away "Whats wrong?" "Ajisai's water broke" Franks's eyes widen and right away took out his phone "I'll call in a EM Chopper to bring her to the hosptail"  
"Shouldn't she be screaming bloody murder or something." Ace says. Jess looked at Ace "It will be awhile before she starts to feel labor pains, maybe like in an hour or longer but its different with woman"

Ace shrugs. "Its me, send a EM Chopper to Jay Peak Resort asp, Yes thank you" frank hanged up "There on there way, they should be here in an hour, Lets get her changed out of that wet clothing" Jess smiled and nodded "I'll come with" she walked over, her and killer helped her out of the room.

Sabo sighs out. River smirked at Sabo "Cant wait until her water breaks Sabo?" Sabo said nothing to her as left after Jess.

Reaching the room, Ajisai was laid down "I don't feel anything..." Killed smiled at her "Like jess said it will take awhile before labor pains happen"

Jess smiled "Yeah" Jess said digging through her suit case for fresh clothes "Killer you gonna contact Kid?"  
"Yeah. He does need to know." Jess smiled and took out fresh undies, plaided blue pajama pants, grey tank top, Joe Boxer Women's Cuffed Slipper Socks, blue Knit Cardigan and slipper boots. "Alright lets change her"

Outside the room Sabo watched as Ace carried Oichis to his room. Vivi was dragging Oichi to the room as well. "What are you guys doing?" "Law said he was gonna go with Ajisai to the hospital. He asked to look over Oichi. That's all." Vivi says as she pulled Oichi into the room. Sabo sighs and shook his head. "Its for the best I guess..."

Finishing dressing her, Jess and Sabo left the room "Lets get changed"

Sabo sighed. "For what..." Jess pouted at him "I'm going with, Alaric is my god son I will not miss his birth" Sabo groaned out as he followed her back to the room.

Oichi was sitting on the couch looking down. Vivi sat next to her. "Oichi..." "He nearly dies and seconds later he's leaving to deliver her baby..." Oichi says. 'Hmm do I scene anger in your heart brat?' Oichi frowned. 'Shut up. I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now.' 'Heehee I'm only here to warn you. Your little panic snapped some chains. If you don't wanna die or bring harm to your little friends I suggest you at least pretend to be happy...' Oichi glanced up. She could hear Vivi telling her something about Ajisai but she blocked it out. She took a deep breath. "Can we call Nami and Sanji. I'd like dome shrimp and fried squid." She looks to Ace who nodded. "Alright." He walked to a phone. Vivi looked at Oichi with a worried expression. Oichi smiled. "I'm fine Vivi. Law is a doctor...its best he goes with her in case something happens right. Everything is always fine when he's there so it's okay..." Vivi smiles and hugs her. "Lets watch a movie! I brought my laptop and my cord to hook it up. I also brought my collection of Thor movies and avengers!" Oichi giggled. "You sure like Thor now." Vivi smiled laughing.

Jess walked out of the room wearing black leegings, white long sleeve shirt with black birds on them, black beanie hat, red scarf and black ankle boots. Sabo walked out wearing, mens skinny jeans, boots, v-neck short with a hoodie on.

'I don't even wanna go...' Sabo says putting his hands in his pocket. They can hear a helicopter from inside the hotel. Killer helped Ajisai out, Frank smiled at them "You all good, do you need me to come?" Jess shook her head "No stay here with Danni and the others" Dawn stepped out "Is everything okay? She was wearing nothing but a mens shirt on, Jess's eyes widen "Is Dante in there?" Dawn smiled and nodded "Sleeping... is everything okay?" Jess smiled "Ajisai's water broke, I'm going with her, killer and law to the hospital" Law walked out of the room.

Law was carrying his bag as he headed to them. Dawn smiled "Well let me know how everything goes" Dawn went back into the room.

'Oichis dad and Jess mom huh...weird...' Killer says to himself. Ajisai started feel slight Pain "Ow... Its happening the labor pains..." Jess frowned "Lets get her to the landing sight"

Killer grabbed her hand. "Lets go. Don't want to keep holding Alaric up. If he's anything like his dad he's gonna be ready to come out a.s.a.p."

Couple of hours later, at the hosptail. Ajisai was rolled to the surgery room. Jess stood there, Aurora smiled "Its gonna be okay, Law come in here" Jess frowned "I wanna be in there" Aurora shook her head "Only the father jess which he isn't here yet" then they see Kid rush down the hall.  
"Where are they?" He says about to head through the doors. Aurora and Law both stopped him "Hold up Kid before you enter you have to put on a scrubs go with Law" Aurora moved away and went in the room.

Kid glared at Law. Law rolled his eyes. "Stop with the glaring. I don't have a hidden agenda. I'm just here to deliver your child and help with transplant." Kid frowned as he followed Law. Jess sat down in waiting area "I hope she will be okay..."

Killer sat back and grabbed a fashion magazine. "She's in good hands. I put my full trust in both Law and Aurora." He says flipping the page.

In the surgery room, Ajisai was laying down on the bed breathing slightly "I feel good, Aurora what did you give me...?" Aurora chuckled "Something for the pain hun, I'm gonna be cutting you open you know" Aurora looked in between her legs then her eyes widen "Don't cough don't push, don't laugh... He's already crowning... so egar..." Ajisai held her in her laugh as Law and Kid walked in Aurora looked over to Law "already crowning, Alaric is egar to pop out, looks like we don't need to give her a C-section" "Would you stop with the looks. I already told you what I'm here for." Law says at a glaring Kid. Ajisai smiled a Kid "Kid you came..."

"Of course I did. He's my son to." Kid said standing beside her. "Alright Ajisai push", Ajisia closed her eyes and pushed "Good! keep pushing Ajisai, I can see him coming." Ajisai pushed "Ahhh!" Kid held her hand while watching Aurora and Law.

Aurora smiled "Here he comes, one more push!" Ajisai's head went back and pushed Aurora pulled Alaric out and the sound of crying echoed threw the room. Ajisai' eyes widen "Alaric..."  
Kid smiled slightly. Aurora smiled "Kid would you like to cut his cord?"

Kid rubbed his head. "Uh...sure..." Kid cut his cord, Aurora smiled at him "Let me clean him, Law make sure she isn't bleeding out, keep an eye on her heart monitor." "Alright." Law says, checking Ajisai carefully. Ajisai laid back feeling better "I feel tired..."  
"Try to stay awake for me." Law says. Aurora walked over with Alaric wrapped in a blue blanket "Kid, Ajisai here is your baby boy, Alaric" Ajisai smiled held her arms out and held him "hehe he has your hair and eyes..."

"Yeah I see that. A good quality trait from me at least." Ajisai pouted at Kid but handed Alaric to Kid.

Kid took him carefully. 'Guess all those training exercises from that stupid class paid off.' Ajisai chuckled "look at him smile up at you..." then her heart monitor went off and her eyes closed. Aurora's eyes widen. "Kid get out with Alaric now!" Kid frowned but did what he was told, quickly leaving the room.

In the waiting room, her eyes widen and jumped up to see the red lights flashing and nurses rushed in the surgery. Kid stepped holding a blue blanket, Jess blinked at him as he walked over. Killer got up and walked over to them, "How is Ajisai...?"

"They are working on her now." Kid says. Jess stepped up and looked at Alaric and smiled "He's so cute... can I hold him...?"

Kid glanced at her. Jess frowned "I'm not gonna break him... please?"

"Fine..." Kid says sighing out. Jess smiled and held him "Hello little guy, I'm your auntie Jess and your godmother"

Kid looked down at Alaric. Jess looked up at kid "You alright...?" "I'm fine. Killer a word." He says walking off. Killer followed him a bit ways off.

"Ajisai?" Killer asked. "I'm sure Law can take care of it but I'm here to refill my promise." Killer was silent as he nodded. Kid crossed his arms. "You told me that if I felt anything for Ajisai then you'd back off her right?" Killer looked down but nodded. "They you don't have to worry about it." Killer looked up at him in shock and confusion. "I'm saying go for it. I'm not going to get in your way. Just make her happy." Killer smiled as his hearts did flips. "Thanks Kid...and the other promise?" Kid frowned and sighed. "We expansion the rooms for a reason. If she wants to stay then she can." Killer nodded. "I feel like a proud papa. Your all grown up and almost at a level where I still don't have to clean up your mess." Kid rolled his eyes. "Shut up..." Killer chuckled as he held out a fist. Kid shook his head as he fist bumped him back. Killer walked around him. "Lets take a look at my new and hopefully only nephew."

Jess cued at him "I'm gonna spoil you so fricken much"  
Killer and Kid walked back over. Jess smiled at them "Sabo take a pic with me and Alaric and send it to mama"

Sabo, who was reading a magazine, sighed and got up. He grabbed her phone and snapped a picture. Jess looked at Killer "Killer you wanna hold your nephew?"

"That's what I've been waiting for." He says as Jess hands him Alaric. "Mmm...he already got your hair and eyes...I kinda hope he doesn't his your overbearing desire to punch things first then ask questions later. I don't think I would be able to cover both of you at the same time." Killer says chuckling. Kid was sitting down as he shook his head. "Oh shut up."

Hours went by and they had to give Alaric to a nurse who took him to the nursery room. Jess was pacing back and fourth in the waiting room "Its been hours... I hope she is going okay..."

"Jess would you sit down. Have some faith in the guy whose gonna deliver our baby in May." Sabo says flipping a page in the magazine. They heard a door open and Law walked out, Jess looked at him "Law how is she?" Law smiled "Doing good, the heart transplant went well, very well. Aurora is prepping her up and you can follow to her maternity room" Law said to them. Jess sighed in relief "thank god... is the baby gonna be moved to her room" Law nodded.

Kid stretched. 'Shoulders are stiff. Guess I'll head to the hot springs later.' Killer got up. "Everything and everyone came out okay. That's very good."

Aurora and nurses wheeled her out the surgery room. She was tucked in the blanket, she an nose oxgen hooked up to her, Jess frowned "how long will she heal...?" Aurora let Law took the bed from her and he rolled her down, they followed him "Depends, I'll try and get my father to bring some red serum for her"  
"Red what..." Killer asks. "The red serum is a serum that instantly heals any wound and is rare used only for emergency's." Jess explained to the boys. Aurora chuckled "its good and better if she heals fast so she breast Alaric." "How long til she wakes up?" Killer asked.  
"In a couple of hours" Aurora said, they stopped att he room and a nurse rolled in after Law rolled in Ajisai in the room. Jess smiled "Well I think we can go, she's in good hands... I think Sabo wants to leave already" "I really do..." Sabo says leaning on the wall. Jess smiled and grabed ahold of his hand "See you later you two I'll have Frank bring your bags back down on Monday" Jess smiled and grabbed a hold of his hand "See you later you two I'll have Frank bring your bags back down on Monday" Jess and Sabo walked down hall. Kid walked in the room and Killer waved slightly before walking in after.

Back at the hotel Oichi was sitting in the lobby by herself eating fried squid. In the room Vivi offered the bed but she didn't want it. She leaned down rubbing the back of her neck. 'Lonely?' 'Why do you care...' 'haha. I love Law as well so it only makes sense for me to miss him to. Plus, I can taste the loneliness' Oichi frowned. 'He only says that to make you happy.' 'Keep telling yourself that. At least I have the guts to say I love you to him...' Oichis eyes widen. 'Hahaha! You will never understand how happy it makes him feel when I tell him that, even if he tries to hide it.' Oichi bit her lip. 'getting mad!? WHY? Don't you still have feelings for that piece of trash? Don't you wish it was you on that table having his baby? Don't you wish you never left him!? Oichi covered her ears. 'Do you even love Law!? Are you just using him? Like Kid used you?'

'Shut up...' 'Huh? What was that?' 'Just stop talking...leave me alone...' 'Oh how I wish I could that. I'd still Law from you and show you how to really love a man! I'll make you regret never telling him how you really feel!' Oichis phone started to ring. She grabs it and looks at it. Law was calling her. 'Speak of the devil...' Oichi kept looking at the phone. 'Not gonna answer...for petty reasons? If you want Kid so bad just say it. He still loves you...go crawling back to him. Break Laws heart like Kid did yours. All you have to do is tell him...go on...answer it...Tell Law you wanna dump him for Kid...'

Oichi answered the phone and put it to her ear. "Hello..." "Oichi...your still up I see..." "Yeah. Kinda hard to sleep without worrying about you." "I'm fine. I want you to get some rest." "H-How did it go?" Oichi asked. There was a pause. "Law?" "Oh um...it went well both Ajisai and Alaric are okay." "That's good...I told Vivi that with you there then we has no need to worry. Your good at what you do you know." Another pause. "Law?" "S-Sorry just a bit caught off guard at the moment." "Then I guess you should get some sleep to..." "Yeah. I'll see you Monday. Head back in the room. If you don't want to bunk with Ace and Vivi I left the key in your bag. I know how you get when you get lonely. Cuddle up with Tim for tonight." Oichi smiled. "Alright. Good night." "Night." Oichi ended the call and lean back in the chair. 'Feels better now...' Oichi sighed. 'Shut up...'

Back at the hospital, two hours went by and Killer was left in the room alone with Ajisai, Kid left to get change of clothes. Alaric was asleep next to Ajisai's bed and rocking chair.

Killer was pulling his hair back in a ponytail for the moment . Ajisai's eyes fluttered open "Mhmm..."

"Looks like your finally back up." He says. Ajisai smiled "Killer... where's kid?"

"Went to get a change of clothes." Ajisai chuckled "I see and Alaric?" she looked around and she smiled to see him sleeping next to her in the hospital like crib wrapped in a blanket, she reached forward but sighed "Killer can you bring him to me..?"

Killer got up and went to the crib. He picked up Alaric and handed him to her. Ajisai smiled and held him "my little man..."

Killer sighed. "Ajisai..." Ajisai looked up at him "Yeah?". "Forgive me if it's to sudden." She gave him a confused look "for what?" Killer bends down and kisses her on the lips. Ajisai's heart thumped and was shocked. Killer pulled backed. "I've been waiting to do that for a while now." Her face was turning red "Why..."  
(others part)

Devona Duncan

Devona

"Isn't it obvious. It's because I like you." Ajisai's eyes widen "you... like me...?"

"I wouldn't have done it if I didn't." Ajisai smiled at him "Kiss me again..."

Killer leans down and kisses her again. Ajisai smiled and kissed him back.

Jess yawned, its been a week since Alaric was born. Ajisai kept sending her pictures left and right. Ajisai was realsed from the hosptail couple of days ago, She was on maternity leave until after new year's eve from school. Jess walked in the empty hallway feeling light headed, she was on her way to stop at the nurses office to lay down. Jess turned to the right to a hallway were the nurses office was when a couple of boys were bulling someone in the hall. "you freak, where do you go off bumping into me and no apologizing it hink I need to treat you some manors!" a boy yelled, Jess frowned to see a rather cute boy with girlish emoish figure backed up into a corner with 3 other boys that muscle on them cornering the boy. Jess sighed 'just my day to witness bulling' the boy frowned "Please I'm sorry alright? There now leave me alone!" the bullies chuckled "Not gonna cut it I'm gonna teach you some manors you freak" Jess bite her lip "God dam it" she cursed under her breath and walked over "Hey enough already" the boys turned and see Jess, there eyes narrowed at her "Back off girl" one of the boys eyes widen "uhm dude this is Jessica Mikcloud I think we should stop..." the bully laughed "Like I give a shit I beat her ass too if she gets in my way" "But she's pregnant... If Sabo finds out he'll come after us" Jess frowned and noticed she was close to laws office, she knew he was in there "LAW! HELP!" she screamed and wrapped her arms around herself protectiving her stomach.  
A few seconds later Law, holding a clipboard, opened the door to the office. He looked around to see Jess covering her stomach, the three boys, and a not her boy. He sighed. "I'm not in the mood to deal with. You three. Office now." One of the boys walked up to Law and grabbed his shirt. He was taller then Law so Laws feet came off the ground slightly. Jess frowned and back up "Come on know knock it off" The boy they were bulling had his back intot he wall more "Don't forget you're a student to. We don't take orders from..." Law took the clipboard and smacked the guy across the head. The boy backed off, dropping Law. "Oww!" "I maybe a student here but let's not forget who takes your physical, and keeps you playing in the sports you love so much." Law walked up to the boy making him take a step back. "With one note I can having you sitting on the bench for the next year." The boy frowned. "Y-You wouldn't." "I would...try me..." The boy grit his teeth and headed of in the direction of the office. Law shot a glare at the other three boys. They quickly left for the office.

He then looked at Jess. Jess blinked at him. "You better have a good reason for walking these halls...better yet you better have a great reason for getting involved..." Law said. Jess frowned "I was feeling light headed and still I'am. Law looked at the boy before turning on his heels and heading back into the office. The boy walked up to Jess "Thank you for trying to help" Jess smiled at him "Your welcome, I can't do much because I'm pregnant and I promised Sabo, take care" Jess stepped in the nurses office and right away walked to the bed and laid down, the room was bright making her eyes and head hurt "Law can you close the curtains...?"  
Law closed the files he was looking at. He got up and closed the curtains. Jess smiles at him "thank you Law". Law said nothing as he went back to his work. Jess closed her eyes and soon drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Danni was on the phone with Frank one evening. "Frank…when will you be home?" Frank chuckled on the other end "In a couple of days hunny" "You think we can still have sex? I mean I'm getting close to my due date but, we haven't done it in two months. I'm dying here!?" Frank chuckled again. "Even after giving birth you would have wait 6 weeks love, Law keeps telling you that". Danni pouted but then blushed as she rubbed her tummy. "Well I after have Zane I'm gonna pounce on you so much." Frank smirked. "Oh after 6 weeks I'm gonna make such love to you to." Danni could feel her face turning even more red. She then sighed as she rolled over with a groaned. "This sucks…I can't even roll over without having issues." Frank sighed "It's the pleasure of being pregnant honey, I have to get going, I love you". "Okay…see you soon then…"

She hangs up and pouted, crossing her arms. "This sucks! I want my Frank dammit!" She carefully gets up. "Ooof…let's go for a walk to get this hornyness out." She rubbed her belly. She could feel Zane moving around. She giggled. "You like that huh." Let's see. What shall we wear today. Daddy got up some cute outfits! Let's see…" She opened the closet and looked around. "Today is Sunday and I heard it might be a bit chilly out today so something nice and warm." Danni says giggling.

"Frank is spoiling me to much!" She grabbed an outfit. "This one look cute! I won't wear the boots though, flats she be fine haha. She changed into a long sleeve beige sweater dress. She grabbed the jeans and slipped them on. "Man…I never thought I would fit in jeans to be honest…" She slipped her feet into some flats and grabbed her black pocketbook. "I'll drive to the nearest park in Grand Line like usual. Maybe I'll stop by and pay a visit to the job just to make sure everyone is doing okay." She made sure she had everything before grabbing her scarf and jacket, just in case it was to chilly for her. "Alright my little buddle of joy. Let's go out and walk around! Maybe we can stop by you big sisters today to! I hear she's got the cutest little outfits made just for you hee-hee!" She headed out the door.

Jess sighed sitting on the couch, she was wearing light grey maternity leggings and Black Star Wars Maternity Tee 'May the Force Be With You' and black slipper boots. Sabo was not home, he was out doing work. She was left home alone with Troy. Troy was at the kitchen table with stuff he dug up, he was looking them over and noting stuff on his laptop. She sighed 'I miss Sabo…' she pouted, Troy looked up "Hun you alright?" Jess groaned "I miss my Sabo!" Troy chuckled. "He will be back in three hours." Jess laid down and Anubis jumped up and laid on her yummy making Jess smile. "Awww Anubis you cuddling with Elvira?" She petted him. He was purring.

Over at Dante's house Oichi and Terry were pulling up. Oichi had Jason in her hands. "Aren't you going to call River?" Terry smiled. "My mission isn't done yet. I gotta started with your training today. Plus, I'm sure she knows I'm here with the whole soul mate thing ha-ha. Plus, she's a ninja. I'm sure she knows." Oichi raised her eyebrow. "You really believe in that soul mate thing?" "Nope. Just like you don't. I do think everything happens for a reason. If me and River were meant to be then that's how it is. If we aren't…well it would suck but if she's happy with someone else, I'd be happy for her." Terry says smiling. Oichi frowned and pinched his cheek. "Don't lie. You would be depressed. I can hear the sadness in your voice and your smile. You also love her too much to let her go." Terry laughed. "Your awesome Oichi. Only you and River can read me like a book. Well Uncle to but he doesn't count." Oichi smiled and got out the car. "I've know you since I was little so I should know these things." Terry grabbed the keys. "Yeah. Your right. So, let's get this training started. Now that I got River on my mind I just wanna hold and cuddle and eat her up!" He unlocked the door and they walked inside.

"Ugh I don't wanna hear any more stories about you and River." Oichi says as she places Jason down on the floor. He quickly went running somewhere. "You tell me every detail…it makes my face hot. It's like your describing a really awesome porno to me…Ah! Did I say that out loud!?" Terry laughed hard, holding his stomach. "I never thought of me and River being in a porno but I think we would make millions! Oichi by our first CD! You and Law really do need help in the sex department though…I'll ask River to give you some tips!" Terry says as he moved the sofa and table out the way. Oichi blushed. "Oh shut up!" Terry chuckled. "Go ahead and started stretching." He says.

Oichi nodded. Dante had finally started to let her go back to her actual training. Lately she's been taking it easy because of her body's weak state but after all the things that happened he decided it was time to restart. She was going to train her body and mind together with Terry. She was wearing a black long sleeve fingerless Nike shirt and black yoga Nike pants that had 'Just do it' on the side. She went to the middle of the living room and started to stretch. She looked over next to the wall to see boxes. "Hey Terry!" She called out. "Yeah what is it?" "What's with the boxes!?" "I don't know. Uncle said some people were coming over to get them. No clue what's in them though." Oichi looked at the boxes and raised her eyebrows. "Weird…papa doesn't leave anything out in the open for us to see if one of his workers are coming to get it…hmmm…" Terry walked back. He was wearing a Dark blue t-shirt with a dragon on the front. His arm up to his shoulder was also bandage. He was wearing black shorts and his hair was pure brown this month.

"So when you plan on showing River your new tat?" Terry smiled. "As soon as I get done pinning you to the floor." Oichi smiled and got into a defensive stance. "You can try Terry but last time I check I know all your moves, and can block anything you throw at me. That's what happens with both your mother and father pound the art of defense into your head day and night. Terry chuckled. "Alright Oichi…let's start!"

Jess hummed eating some lunch from Troy making her lunch. Troy smiled at her. 'She is just too cute…. Maybe I should tell her about him…' Then he frowned mentally. 'I don't think I should Sabo would get pissed at me…'

At Kid's Ajisai was in the Living room doing her cardio, the sound was on mute, Alaric was in his rocker sleeping. When the chance she got when Alaric is sleeping she does her work out. Her tummy was going down but slowly. Killer walked down the stairs and see's Ajisai Exercising while not far from her Alaric is sleeping in his Rocker. Killer walked up and looked down at Alaric. 'Wonder if Kid ever looked so innocent when he was little…'

Ajisai stopping, she was breathing slightly heavy she turned to grab her bottle of water and smiled to see Killer. "Hey" She whispered.

"Hey. Looks like the workouts are working." He says smiling. Ajisai flushed but smiled at him "Thank you, with your and Kid's help I'll get this tummy down no problem." She grabbed the bottle of water and chugged it. Killer headed to the kitchen. It was his turn to do the shopping. He grabbed the list that was pinned on the fridge. It had everything he, Kid, and Ajisai needed from the store. With this month's bills paid off he could use half to buy the items and put half away for an emergency.

Ajisai walked over grabbing a washcloth and running it under cold water. She ringed it out and placed it on her head. "Feels nice…."

Killer walked out the kitchen. "Is there anything else you need from the store?" Ajisai blinked at him. "Need more milk and diapers." Ajisai said to him.

"Alright." Killer says writing it down. Ajisai smiled and stepped up to him kissing his cheek. "Look after him I'm gonna take a shower, get this sweat off me and the smell of working out" she giggled softly and walked away. Killer sat down and opened his bank account on his phone, making sure he had enough to complete his shopping.

Dante and Lucci were underground at Dante's first house. "So, what are we here for?" Lucci says. "To extract the rest of the information, collect the samples, and destroy this lab." Dante says blowing out smoke. "Hmm…there is a question I want to ask you?" "Shoot." "Your relationship with Dawn…is it…real? Or are you using her?" Dante looked back at him. "Why do you ask?" "…It's been to long…your longest was with Danni but even then, did you have any true feelings for her." Dante stood and turned around to him. "For Danni? Yes, I loved her from the bottom of my heart…still do really but I have come to realize that she has moved on and that it will never be right between us." He turned back around. "As for me and Dawn…it's to soon to tell. She's a very attractive woman who I have strong feelings for but I'm not sure if Love would be the right word to use at the time…" He started to walk. "Any more questions?" "No sir…" Lucci says walking behind him.

Dante smirked. "Good…I have some. Just how long do you plan on chasing after my daughter? You are a father now yes?" Lucci chuckled. "Forgive me sir but there is nothing from stopping me from my chase. Your daughter captured my heart and even if she's with Law I don't plan to leave her side ever." Dante chuckled. "I almost wish Oichi would have fallen for you. You'd make an excellent husband and I don't have to worry about you spreading information and knowing you I won't have to worry about grandchildren." Lucci smiled lustfully. "I planned on giving you as many as you wished." Dante tossed his head back in laughter. "You're an interesting boy. Do you plan on bring your son around here?" Lucci nodded. "Yeah next month. Kalifa is going on a five-year assignment, isn't she?" Dante nodded. "Yes, she and the others are going to be working on my side project for me. It should be ready in three years but two more years shouldn't hurt." Lucci nodded as they walked deeper into the underground tunnels.

They came to a spot in the wall. Dante had reset the security systems into something more simple so he would not waste any time. He rubbed his hands over the wall until he heard a beep. The spot he stopped started to blink blue as a scanner appeared out the wall. Lucci watched as Danni placed his hand on the scanner. The blue light went green and the door to behind the wall opened. "Let's go Lucci." Lucci nodded as they walked in.

Jess had fallen asleep on the couch, Troy was on the chair next to the couch and smiled at her. Anubis was laying on her tummy curled up and purring, Orca was on her large doggy bed with her head down then suddenly her ears perked up and her head moved up her tail was wagging and she got up and walked over to the wall where the sound of the door opening and Sabo walked in, Orca wagged her tail more and made a soft bark sound making him look down.

Sabo smiled. "Hey there girl." He rubbed her head. Orca wagged her tail and went back to her bed. Troy looked to see Sabo walking in the area "she's asleep, fell asleep waiting for you to come home."

"Yeah I figured." Sabo says as he poked her cheek. He then stretched. 'Need a shower. Don't want this smell to sink in too much.' He looked down at Jess's sleeping face before heading to their room. "Ha…I need to call Tiff and ask her to send me more of that shampoo." He quickly stripped out of his clothes, throwing them in his hamper. He always kept a separate bin for his work clothes. He then turned the shower on to nearly boiling hot. He grabbed the last of his shampoo for his hair and got into the shower. "Haaa…" He couldn't regularly take a shower like this since nine times out of ten Jess would be in here with him and ten time out of ten he'd have up against the wall. He poured the shampoo on his head and started to wash his hair. The batch that he now use was made by Oichi's younger cousin. She made it for his hair alone which was kind of cool. The different herbs and berries along with her secrets made his hair shine more, get softer, grow longer, and even curlier. Cutting his hair was a pain but it was totally worth it since Jess likes playing in it a lot.

He didn't hear the door opening to the bathroom and soft footsteps walking in and he then jumped as he felt arms wrap around him.

"Jess?" He turned the hot water down and turned on the cold water, making the water warm. Jess smiled kissing his back. "Welcome home hun."

"Thanks. Next time warn me before you go sneaking up on me." Jess giggled and reached up, running her fingers through his hair washing it.

Sabo smiled. "So, your washing my hair today? Lucky me." Jess flushed. "Hush, I love your hair… don't you ever murder your sexy hair."

"Ha. Unlike you I like my hair the way it is." Sabo says fluffing out the front of his hair. Jess pouted and leaned in kissing him. "Hush and enjoy me giving you a washing you stink like blood and dirt…." She frowned. "It's all part of the job." Sabo says.

Danni was walking down the street enjoying the sunlight. Her shades were up and her had her bag over her shoulder. She was rubbing her tummy. "I can't wait till you out little Zane. I hope you get your daddy's look. Your gonna be so handsome." She giggled as she walked to the crosswalk. A young girl with girl hair, eating some grapes were standing next to her. Danni looked down and smiled. 'Mmm…those grapes look yummy.' She looked up at the sigh. It still gave off the no crossing light. She rubbed her tummy feeling Zane moving about. "Looks like you're hungry? Where should we stop to eat."

While Danni was thinking about what to eat she failed to see the young girl starting to walk across the crosswalk. A woman suddenly started screaming. Danni looked up to see the girl walking in the crossway. She turned to see a speeding car coming fast. Danni's eyes widen as she raced for the girl. 'Oh no…I might not make it…' She ignored the pain coming from her stomach. All that matter was getting to that girl.

Danni reached for the girl. Ignoring the speeding car still coming. She pushed the child out of the way. She turned to see the car coming at her. Everything was going in slow motion as the car came close. In a quick second, Frank and Oichi flashed into Danni's mind. The next then she knew was feeling a painful collision.

Danni heard screaming but she couldn't move. She felt something warm running down her legs, head and side maybe. "Ms! Ms! Are you okay!? Someone called 911!" Danni's eyes went to her hand bag. She reached out for it slowly. "Is there something you want ma'am!?" A person reached out and grabbed her bag. He turned it upside spilling the content. Danni's eyes search for what she was looking for. The person reached for her wallet. "Your name is Danyeal? You're in the military!? Come on you have to keep your eyes open!" Danni reached over at a small circular button. Her panic button that sends a signal to her emergency contacts. Her vision was getting blurry as pain over took her body. Pain was coming from her stomach. She coughed out as she grabbed her phone. 'F-Frank…have to call…frank…' She hit her panic button before she faded out with tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. "Frank…"

Frank at the palace was in the meeting room with Jetter going over paper work. "I see, well I want the orphanage to be build, I feel bad where I have a home and they have none, the queen approves of this plan and we will see it happen."

Frank nodded. "I think it's a good idea your majesty." Then his phone went off and Jetter raised his eyebrow at him, Frank looked and his eyes widen at his phone. "I have to go. It's Danni…" Jetter frowned. "What's wrong?" Frank panicked. "I have to go!" He rushed out the door. Jetter got an uneasy feeling and he go up and followed him.

Oichi's picked up her phone as she dropped Terry to the floor. She giggled until she looked at the phone. Her eyes widen. "T-Terry! Mama! It's mama's we gotta go!" Terry frowned sitting up. "Alright." Oichi rushed to the door just in time to see two men standing in front of her. "Huh?" Oichi blinked at them. The two men smirked as they stepped aside. Another man came up. "Vergo?" Oichi says. Vergo smiled. "I'm pleased to know that you remember me little Oichi. I'm here to collect something of your father's."

Dawn smiled putting her groceries in her trunk and closed the trunk, she stepped to her car door when her phone went off, she sighed and looked at it. Her eyes widen "Danni!" she got in the car and speeded out the parking lot.

Sabo was drying out his hair. When he heard, his phone going off. "Ugh…what now…I just got home…" His eyes widen. "D-Danni!? Oh no…no no no…" He dropped the towel. Jess blinked "Sabo what's wrong….?"

"Danni just sent out her panic button! We gotta go now!" Sabo says quickly getting dressed. Jess's eyes widen. "Where's my Hoodie?!" Troy in the Living room frowned hearing Jess scream, he got up and walked over to the room to see Jess putting her slippers on and grabbing her hoodie, Sabo was panicking getting his jacket. "What's wrong?"

"A panic call from Danni. We gotta leave now!" Troy frowned. "Can I come with?" Jess bite her lip. "Of course!" She grabbed her purse and phone then getting up grabbing her father's hand and pulling him. "COME ON SABO!" "I COMING!" Sabo says grabbing his keys. 'Please don't let this be what I think it is…' Sabo says to himself.

Underground Dante was just finishing up extracting data. Lucci was looking around. 'Where are they…shouldn't they be here by now…' "Lucci…I'm about to set it. Make sure you get whatever you need before it blows. Lucci nodded as he walked over to him. He watched him pull up a timer. "I set it to ten minutes. That should be enough to get the other things and get out the house before the lab blows." "Will it cause damage to the house?" Dante shook his head. "It would cause a tremor but nothing too bad. As long as we close the door this hallway should be okay for a bit. It's gonna get very hot and smoky though. The lab will be gone with nothing left." Lucci nodded. Dante was about to hit the button to start to the timer when suddenly, the lab started to blink red, sounding an alarm. "What the hell…" Dante looked around to see the door starting to closed. "Shit…they got us…" Dante grit his teeth as the countdown started. It was clocking down quickly. "Dammit…" Dante grabbed Lucci and rushed to the door. "D-Dante!" Dante tossed Lucci through the door just as they slammed shut. Lucci frowned as he got up. "What are you doing!?" He started to hit on the door banging it in, creaking a crack in it. "Stop it Lucci…" Lucci stopped. "Sir?" Dante was sitting down lighting a cigarette. "It seems that we both were played this time..." Dante watched as the counter was already getting down to 20 seconds. "If this is happening then the must have gotten or about to get Danni and next Oichi…don't let that happen…promise me you will look after her and tell her I'm sorry." Lucci grit his teeth. "You sound like you aren't going to make it…" Dante watched the timer count down. '5…4…3…2…' Dante smiled and closed his eyes. "Dawn…" '…1…' "Forgive me…" '…0'

Lucci's eyes widen as the lab exploded. Fire came from a crack on the side that he had made, burning his arm. Lucci jumped back. "Dante!" Another explosion was head and jolt was heard as the door was sent flying. Lucci quickly moved out the way, nearly being crushed by the door. The fire spreads through the lab and up in the cave. Lucci frowned and turned to where the door had landed. His eyes widen as he sees Dante laying on the door. More than half of his body was covered in second and third degree burns. Even more shocking he was still breathing. Lucci grabbed the door and pulled it to the side away from the smoking lab. "Dante? Are you still alive?" One of Dante's eyes opened slightly. He was going in and out. He looked at Lucci and then eyed the wall behind him.

Lucci blinked and looked behind him. He stood up and looked at the wall. He rubbed his hand across it until he found a switch. A blue like shined at the top of a wall and it sent another light down, highlighting a door frame. Lucci stepped back as the door opened. He walked in and looked around. The room was small but it was filled with different tubes of blood. Lucci looked around. "This must be Oichi's blood…what Dante has been working on for the last ten years…that means…" He looked back at Dante whose breathing was slowing down. Lucci looked around at the tubes until he found one labeled 'L/O-13' He grabbed it and then looked around more for a needle of some sort. He spotted a blue and white box. He quickly opened. He sighed out in relief and picked up a needle. He walked up, putting the blood in the needle. He sticks it in Dante's arm, Injecting the blood. He grabbed the door and started to drag it down the tunnel. His own arm stung in pain but he ignored it. He needed to contact Terry and Sabo but the panic button may not work…they were on their own for now… 'How did I not see this coming…'

Dawn and Sabo both pulled up to Grand line hospital at the ER part. Jess opened the door in a panic and rushed out the door. Dawn did the same rushing out the door. Troy frowned and got out of the car.

Sabo was still panicking. He had sent a text to Oichi letting her know that Danni was at the hospital. Getting in the ER Jess was tearing and rushed to the front desk. "Danni Tanako, is she here?!" Dawn rushed by her daughter's side.

"Yes, she is. They are getting ready to send her to surgery in a second. Who may you be?" The nurse asked. Jess bite her lip "I'm princess Jessica Mikcloud, I have the right be back there I'm here fucken family! I'm her niece! You will let me know what's going!" Dawn's eyes widen "Jessica Lightning Mikcloud, you will calm yourself or I will have Sabo remove you." Jess frowned looking down.

Sabo grabbed her hand and pulled her back from the nurse station. Frank rushed in the ER with Jetter behind. "Where is Danni Tanako?!" Jetter walked in behind him making Jess and Dawn blink. "Uncle…?" Frank marched to the front. "We are removing her and bring her to Celtica, Your majesty please…!" All eyes turned Jetter who stood there and smiled. "Of course, Frank, I'll call Aurora and have her send a EM chopper for the transfer." The woman behind the desk frowned. "You just can't come up here and…" She was silence by Frank. "I'm her fiancé I have the right woman." He walked away and marched in the back. Jess sighed. "Let's all head to Natural General."

The nurse frowned and stood up. "I don't care who you are. You can't come in here and…" "That's enough…" They looked to see Law walking towards them. His hands were in his pockets. Jess smiled. "Law…" "I just got word that she was here. I was heading to prep up but since you're here I guess she's going with you to natural." Jess nodded. The nurse was still frowning. "But doctor we can't just…" "You have no say in where Danni goes. If she's going to natural. Then she's going. Point blank." The nurse sighed. "Yes sir…" "Are you coming?" Law nodded. "I'll meet you there. I'll ride with Danni in the chopper."

Terry coughed out blood as he struggled to his feet. He breath out and looked up and he saw Vergo holding an unconscious Oichi as he put a damped rag in his pocket. Terry held his chest and looked down at the blood. He had heard Oichi talking to someone but when everything went silent he walked out only to come face to face with a gun. The next thing he knew he was being shot by one of the guys. He fell to his knees but he couldn't go down. Not when Oichi was being taken.

Vergo shook his head. "It's a shame. I don't want to have you killed. We have what we came for and there is no purpose in us killing you. Let's go…" One of the men followed Vergo out with Oichi in his arms. The one who shot Terry was standing above him. He laughed as he kicked Terry, sending him flying backwards. Terry coughed out blood. "Three bullets in the guts and one in the chest and your still alive. I am amazed at a freak like you. He bends down and presses the barrel of the gun in his stomach wound. "Gahh!" The man laughed. "If you live through this know that you were beaten by a mere thug. Me! Higuma! Hahaha!" He put the gun to Terry's head. Terry grit his teeth as he watched the gun. Higuma smiled widen until he felt something biting him on his leg "Ow! Fuck!" He looked down to see Jason growling at him. He was biting Higuma, not letting go. "J-Jason…" Terry sat trying to sit up. "Damn mutt! Get off me!" He shakes his leg. He uses the end of the gun and starts hitting Jason on the head. "Let. Me. Go!" Jason refused to let go. Terry's eyes turned yellow as he got up and hit Higuma in the face, breaking his nose. Jason let go of him as he flew in the wall.

Terry takes a knee and coughs more. "Oichi…I…I gotta get her…" Higuma stood up holding his nose. "Damn brat…I'll kill you!" He shot at Terry but Terry moved out the way. "I'll kill you first for taking Oichi!" Terry yelled, with his hair flaring. His nails started to grow with his fangs. He ran towards Higuma. "Die!" He held up his hand about to swing down when a gunshot rung out. Terry's eyes widen as he looks to the door. The second man who was with Higuma had come back. He had shot Terry in his side. Terry backed up slightly until another shot rang out. This time it landed in Terrys chest where his heart was. "Oic…hi…" Terry feel to the ground. Higuma sighed out as he saw Jason running to him. "You won't get me again!" He kicked Jason as hard as he could. Jason whimpered out as he rolled over to the wall. Higuma walked up to Jason and kicked him again and again. "Dogs should know their place!" When Jason was no longer moving Higuma fixed his clothing and headed out. "Vergo told you not to kill him…" The second man said. Higuma laughed. "Or what? We are getting paid all together. What does it matter if we kill the brat?" The second man sighed. "You Grand Line thugs sure are messy…" Higuma chuckled. "I do what I do for money…" The man sighed. "We are taking separate cars. Vergo is already gone with the girl. The money will be wired in your account so just stay out of sight for now." Higuma laughed as he left in his own car. The second man watched him go and shook his head as he closes the door behind him.

Terry's eyes opened slightly. He looked over to Jason who was in bad shape. Terry tried to move to him but pain shot through his chest. "Can't move…" He looked up at the ceiling. His vison was getting blurry. Was he really going to die here. An image of River popped up in his head. "River…" A tear ran down his cheek.

Down underground Lucci was breathing heavily. His arm was dripping blood as he dragged the door with Dante on it. The cells used in the blood was a healing factor he had made from Oichi. So far it was the one thing keeping him alive. It had gotten him nearly out of his life-threatening situation but it was still too soon to tell. Lucci had hit his panic button several times but seeing as Sabo nor Terry came it wasn't working.

Minutes later they reached the staircase. Lucci sighed out. He looked to see that Dante's right side was half healed. Enough for Lucci to walk him up and out the house. "Dante hospital…" Dante didn't respond. "Fuck…he's out…" Lucci sighed and sat down on the stairs. He then walked up the stairs. He pulled out his phone and dialed Sabo's number. "I need to get someone here…"

River was smiling at this house she was looking in the paper "I love this house! Its prefect!" she giggled. 'River' Her eyes widen and stood up. "Terry!" She felt Terry fading, moving quickly she grabbed one of her swords and disappeared.

Not long, Jess, Sabo, Dawn and Jetter were in the waiting room in the underground clinic. Frank was pacing back and forth, Danni had arrived a few minutes ago, Aurora and Law wouldn't let him in the room which pissed him off but he wasn't gonna argue with them. Jess frowned at him "Mama you trying to call Oichi?" Dawn nodded and has frowned "No answer… that's the 20th time…." "I know she was with Terry for today but she should have gotten the panic call to…" Sabo says as a bad feeling started to rise in his thoughts.

River appeared at the door way of Oichi's house, her eyes widen see's Terry, she rushed over to him "TERRY!" knelling to him her heart dropped "Terry…!"

Terry was barely breathing. His head was turned to the side and he was wearing a painful expression. River looked around and see's Jason, she gasped "Jason?!" she got up and moved over to him. "This is bad…" She picked him up carefully and moved back to Terry and frowned biting her lip. "I'll be right back...!" She rushed outside and see's Terry's car, rushing over she opened it placing Jason in the back seat. Then rushing back to Terry, tears where running her face and she gently picked him up and carried him to the car, placing him in front seat and closing both doors, she had taken his keys and got in the car and started to car speeding off.

Sabo frowned as his phone started to ring. "Of all the times…why is Lucci calling me…" He picked up his phone. "Lucci?" "Sabo. Where are you?" "The hospital." Sabo says leaning up on the wall. "Oichi?" Lucci says in a panic voice. "No Danni…wait why would you think it would be Oichi?" Jess's eyes widen. "What what?!" Dawn frowned. Lucci sighed. "It's started…me and Dante was caught in an explosion…" Sabo eyes widen in shock. "What the hell!? Is he okay? What happened? What about you?" Jess bit her lip "Sabo?" Dawn also stood up. "It grazed my arm I'm fine. Look…I just need a ride to whatever hospital. I gave him some of the healing cells but with such a small dose it may not help…" Sabo frowned. "I…I think we can bring him here…give me a second." Sabo looked at Jess and Dawn he looked down. "D-Dante and Lucci got caught in an explosion…" Jess and dawn's eyes widen, Dawn gasped "What?!" "Lucci doesn't think he will make it if we don't get to him soon…please let us bring him here!" Dawn bite her lip and turned to her brother with a dark glare, Jetter gulp. "Yeah" He squeaked. "Bring him before Dawn kills me!" Jess held her hand. "Mama calm down…"

Sabo nodded. "Alright I'm coming for you. Keep him alive Lucci." Sabo says. He hangs up and rushes out cursing to himself. 'Don't you dare die Dante. I might hate your guts sometime but your gonna make two special ladies cry if you don't pull through.'

Jetter sighed. "Dustin go with him he needs the red key card! Go out in the back." Dustin nodded and rushed down the hall. Frank was pacing. "Gah! What's happening with DANNI?!"

The doors opened and they looked to see Law walk out with a nice Bassinet with Zane in it wrapped up in a blue blanket, Frank's eyes widen. Jess and Dawn looked 'Zane…'

Law sighed out. "Your son is finally here." Frank smiled and looking down at him. "He's got my hair…" Law frowned. "He's born 4 weeks premature but he looks to be really healthy and he will make it even for being premature…. We have to put him in the inward for a while just for 4 weeks…" Jess and Dawn frowned at this, Frank bite his lip "How is Danni…?" "She's banged up from the hit. A slight concussion, a few bruises and cuts but she is going to be fine."

Jess walked over to Law. "Dante is on his way here also… he was caught in explosion…" They can see Nurses rolling Danni out and Aurora rushing over "Law! I just got a call form River! Terry has been shot! And Oichi's dog is injured!" Jess's eyes widen and her heart was pounding "WHAT?!" Dawn moved quickly and rushed to her. "Jess calm down the baby!"

Law's eyes widen. "Both Terry and Jason!?" His hearted started to drop. "But…Oichi was with them…what happen!?" Jetter narrowed his eyes slightly at Law. 'Strange how Danni, Dante and now Terry have been in accident.'

Oichi groaned as she awoke to darkness. She lifted her head slightly trying to adjust her sight until she gasps. She was blindfolded. She tried to move but her hands were tied up from the ceiling and she was swing slightly. The rope was so tight she could feel it burying in her skin. 'Where am I…' She says as she tried moving.

"Hehehehehe…" Oichi froze. 'T-That laugh…' "D-Doflamingo…" "I see you remember me…" Oichi heart started to speed up as she felt someone touch her cheek. "I told you that you will be seeing me soon." Oichi shivered. "Hehehehe." She heard him walk past her. "Baby 5 take off for the Island." "Yes, young master…" Oichi heard him walk back and place something in front of her. She felt herself being lowered to where her toes were touching the ground. "It takes a day or two to make it to your new home so why don't me and you have a little fun." He says chuckling as he ran his hand down Oichi's legs. Oichi frowned and tried to kick him. "Don't touch me!" She yelled. Her leg was grabbed and was held on tightly. "It's not nice to lash out…well soon you won't have the energy to. Doflamingo pushed her leg all the way up. "Hmm Flexible…you and me are going to enjoy ourselves on this nice plane ride. "N-No…" "You are welcome to scream and cry. Fight back if you want. I'm going to enjoy making you mine before I turn you over to those government idiots. Oichi felt a pinch in her neck. Something was being injected into her. "Stop! What are you doing!" She tried struggling. Doflamingo laughed. "This is something to help you get into the mood. He licked her neck. Oichi grit her teeth as she lifted her other leg and kneeing him in the stomach. "Hehehe all that fight in you is about to run out." Oichi shook her head as she tried to get herself loose. "Let me go! What do you want!" She felt her cheeks being grabbed and pulled into a forceful kiss. She was let go. "It's simple Little Oichi…I want you…"

Oichi frowned. "Get away from me!" Doflamingo smirked. "You say that now but you're going to be begging me for more. I'll make you lose your scenes." "Screw you!" Oichi yelled. Suddenly she felt something sharp cut her cheek. The same sharp object cut open her shirt. "W-What are you doing!?" She could feel blood running down her cheek. Doflamingo chuckled at her batman bra. "You look very cute in this Batman bra…too bad you won't be needing it." He grabbed her bra and pulled it hard, ripping it off her body. "S-Stop!" Doflamingo grabbed her boob. Oichi gasped as she tossed her head to the side. 'What…? M-My body.' Doflamingo grabbed the other one and squeezed them hard. "Ah…S-Stop touching m-me!" 'Why is his touching setting my body on fire!' Doflamingo laughed. "Are you feeling it already? Your body is going to react how I want it to react and you can't do anything about it."

 **(((Due to the MA content rule, the MA content can not be shown, please go to 'thebluemoonrose's wattpadd for the MA content. Thank you!)))**

Dustin and Sabo arrived up from the elevator, stepping out they see Lucci speeding over.

Lucci stumbled out the car with his own wound bothering him. He ignored it as he grabbed Dante out the car. He was half conscience as they walked to the elevator. "Lucci…" "Don't speak. Just focus on staying alive." Blood was trailing him from his own arm. Dustin eyes widen. "Hurry!" Then River speed up in Terry's car and comes to a screeching stop. Dustin blinked at this.

"That's River and…" River got out "SABO! DUSTIN HELP! TERRY HAS BEEN SHOT!" Dustin's eyes widen and ran over to her.

Sabo quickly ran over. River opened the backseat and grabbed Jason. "Jason is injured too…"

Sabo opened the door to Terry's side and checked his pulse. It was hard to find but it was there. "Come on Terry don't die on us now." Dustin helped Sabo pick Terry up. "Quickly…!" They rushed to the elevator were Lucci was holding Dante. Getting into the elevator he active it went down.

Law was waiting at the door for Dante and Terry. He had an operating table set up for Terry while some kind of treatment was set up for Dante. If he was caught in an explosion his burns much be bad. "What the hell is going on…where is Oichi…why wasn't she with Terry…"

The door bust open and Sabo came in with Dustin with Terry, Lucci walked in after them with Dante. River walked in. "I'll ask frank to take a look at Jason, FRANK!"

"River! Oichi? Please tell me you saw her somewhere!?" River frowned. "Oichi wasn't there… Now is not the time! check on Terry!" Aurora looked over Dante and she frowned. "Quickly with me we have to soak him in healing tank for burns." Lucci nodded and followed Aurora out the room. Frank walked in and River frowned. "Help me with Jason." Frank frowned. "First Danni, then Dante now Terry….. Sabo you better tell Jetter what's happen because Jess is freaking out in the waiting area tearing her eyes out. She feels something is wrong…" He guided River into a different surgical room.

Terry was placed on the bed and was rushed into the awaiting operating room. Law frowned. 'What the hell is going on…Where the hell is Oichi!?' He grits his teeth as he went in the room. He shook his head. "Worry less focus now…"

Sabo rubbed his face as he called Oichi's cell and got nothing. How was he going to explain anything when he barely knew anything himself? It's not like Dante had him in his favor anymore since he started dating Jess. The closer he got to her the more out of the loop about this like this he was kept from. Lucci was unable to say anything due to his chip so until Danni, Dante, or Terry woke up they were going to be running around clueless.

Sabo sighed and walked into the waiting room. He saw Jess sitting on the chair with Dawn beside her. Jetter was standing looking at them before he turned his attention to Sabo. Sabo sighs as he walks over to him. Jetter looked at him "Sabo you better start talking". "Does it look like I have any answers for you?" Jetter glared at him "Then why do you think is happening?". "Your guess as good as mine. Dante left me out of the loop a long time ago. If you're going to get any answers it will be from him. You can even try your luck with Lucci but good luck with that." Jetter sighed "Very well." Sabo rolled his eyes and went to Jess. "Jess…" Jess bite her lip "What is happening…. Where is Oichi…?!". Sabo hugged her. "Everything is going to be okay…"

Hours later, Terry was in the critical unit area. Dustin left to pick up Ty, Dante was in the burn unit area in a high-tech healing tank for serve burns. River was in the room with Terry and locked herself in there. Danni was in the maternity ward still unconscious, Dawn was with her and Jason who in the room with them recovering from a broken leg.

Jetter was in the meeting room with the others. Aurora was going over Dante's treatment. "Soon as his time is up in the tank I'm gonna recraft his damage skin that is severely burned with Bionic skin" Jetter hummed with what she said "Very well, Lucci. You gonna tell me what's happening?"

Lucci's arm was wrapped. Luckily the burns were as bad as Dante's. "I can't tell you anything you truly want to know unless I'm order by Dante to do so." Jetter sighed 'that God dam chip, this is why I don't use them there too dangerous…' "All I can tell you is that Oichi has been kidnapped. All of this nothing but a mass assassination against the family. To kill or slow down Dante, Danni, and Terry were the goals. Once out of the way Oichi would be free to take and those said assassin know very well that me or anyone else that are with Dante and Danni can't tell you anything because of the chips…" Jess's eyes widen and stood up. "What do you mean Kidnapped?! Was it the fucken dragons?!" Aurora frowned at her. Jetter closed his eyes. "Jess calm down please."

Lucci was silent. A glass flew at Jetter's head but passed and it shattered on the wall behind him. "Don't you dare tell me to calm down when Oichi was kidnapped and who knows what's happening to her! Let me go get her!" Their eyes widen, Jetter, Law, and Sabo stood up. "Hell no!" They both shouted at her. "You will sit your ass down!" Jetter shouted at her. Aurora frowned at this but sighed. "Jess call my father, you know he will find Oichi fast." They blinked at her.

Sabo looked at her. "Why can't you call him?" Aurora sighed. "I'm not calling him, I'm busy." She got up. "I'm gonna go check on my rounds." She left the room. Jess sat down and pouted. Jetter walked around the table. "Come, let's go see if Danni is awake." Frank stood up right away leaving the room before anyone else.

On the plane Oichi was lying motionless on the floor. Doflamingo was on the phone. "Yes, I have her. Another day and she will be in your hands. Just make sure you don't break her too much. I do plan on keeping her Hehehe." He hung the phone up. Vergo was sitting with his legs crossed. "Vergo…you have something to say?" Doflamingo asks. Vergo looked at him. "My young master…what do you plan to do with this girl?" Doflamingo chuckled and got up. He walked to Oichi and grabbed her tied hands. He hung her back up. "This girl is very special for my plans." He rubbed her stomach. "Her DNA can help me finally put the rest of my plan in action." "Is that why you won't take the implant out yet?" Doflamingo laughed. "I don't need her bearing anyone else children. Her body alone will belong to me." "And…if she's saved?" Doflamingo held up a needle. "Then we go with the next best thing. Haha."

Reaching Danni's room, they walked in to see that Danni was indeed awake and Aurora was looking over. Law rushed to her side.

"Mama D?" Danni looked to him. "Where is Zane…Did he make it? Please tell me he's okay?" Frank was holding her hand kissing it "Relax Danni, Zane in the NicU ward, he was born 4 weeks mature so he has to say there for couple of weeks but he was born healthy." Aurora said to her. Jetter stepped up to her. "Danni." Jess was behind him.

Danni looked over at Jetter. "You, then Dante then Terry and Oichi is missing. I know she was kidnapped, who was it?" Jess bite her lip waiting for her to answer, Dawn was frowning "Brother let her recover…"

Danni's eyes then widen as she sat up, ignoring the pain shooting through her body. She started to cough. "Mama D don't push yourself." Frank pushed her back down "Hunny calm down". "Oichi's been taken…" Tears came to her eyes. "They…took her…" She put her hands on her face. "No…No no…" She tried getting out of bed. "Dante! Where is Dante!" Law stopped her. "Mama D please stop! You can't move in your condition." Frank frowned "Danni stop!" Dawn put her hand to her mouth and teared up. "Sis stop your gonna hurt yourself more!" Jess was frowning, Aurora was trying to help frank and Law to retrain her. Danni pushed away from them. "Leave me alone! Where is he!" She yelled with tears running down her cheeks. Lucci walked in. "Danni…Dante isn't in the condition to talk either…they got him and Terry…" Danni felt her heart drop. "Mama D please get back in bed…" Law says. Frank "Please, hunny please get back in bed…"

Danni got back in bed looking down. "Oichi…could have been taken by anyone…The dragons…assassins…the government…I don't know…" She covered her face. "Only Dante knows who really took her…this is so stupid…we shouldn't have put her in this position…" Law looked down sadly his heart was a mess. Danni started to cry. "For years people, has been after Oichi for that stupid chip! I should have never brought her here! I should have kept her hidden I should have been a better mother…what am I going to do!" She cried out. Frank held her "Hush now calm down! Aurora!" Aurora nodded and gave her something to calm her down. Second later Danni was calming down. Jess looked down making fists. Dawn stepped over to Jess rubbing her back, Jetter sighed and walked away leaving the room. "I'm gonna contact Zach, everyone stay in here, Dustin should be back with Ty."

Danni was still in tears. "Lucci…please tell me you know who told her?" Lucci put his head down. "Sorry Danni…I'm stumped to…things didn't go as Dante and I thought it would…" Danni cried more. "Where is my daughter…"

Jess stomped out of the room making them all frown. Troy in the hallway and sees her walk out "Jess?" Jess ignored him and walked into an empty room. "Tell no one where I walked into." Jess said disappearing in the room closing the room leaving herself in the darkness of the room by herself. Troy frowned and put his head down.

Sabo walked out the room looking left and right. He spotted Troy. "Where is she?" Troy pointed down the hall "That way…." Sabo walked down the hall. Leaving Jess alone right now was not an option.

Dustin walked in the halls with Ty, reaching Danni's room he opened the door. "Now there's gonna Dawn and Aurora in here. Aurora is a doctor and Dawn is like your aunt's sister, she's like an aunt to you too if you would like it."

Ty didn't answer him. He was holding on to the Spiderman plush Oichi had made him yesterday. Dustin guided him Dawn was next to her and Aurora was taking notes. "I…want my brother…" Ty says holding his plushy tighter. He kept his eyes to the floor.

Dustin looked at them, Aurora smiled. "Law why don't you take him to his brother?" Ty quickly took Law's hand. "Come with me." Law says smiling. Ty nodded.

Reaching Terry's room, Law frowned 'its locked…' He knocked on the door. "River… Ty is here…" The door clicked open right away, Law peeked in and River was sitting next to him on the holding his hand with dry tears in her eyes. Law grabbed a chair and placed it on the other side of Terry. He helps Ty up. "Is he gonna wake up?" Law nodded. "Yeah. It will be awhile." Ty looked down. "Did they hurt my brother to…" Law frowned and walked over and got paper and crayons. "Why don't you draw him a picture. I bet he would be happy with that." Ty smiled and nodded. "Okay…"

Couple of hours later Jetter was standing into front of the healing tank watching Dante float in the glowing blue water, the room itself was pitch blank so only the light of the water glowed up the room. "Jetter" Jetter closed his eyes. "Took you awhile to get here Zach." Zach frowned "You wish me to find Oichi don't you?" Jetter nodded. "Yes but we need to know where she is at." Jetter pointed to Dante. "Enter his mind and ask him." Zach chuckled. "His chip might react." Jetter shook his head. "It won't, your powerful enough not for it to go off, do it now." Zach sighed. "Very well." His eyes focused on Dante and then his eyes turned red and he entered his mind.

When Zach entered Dante's mind he was standing in front of a house. The house was worn and torn. It had black vines running through and around it. The front door opened and he walked in. Inside was nothing but a long hallway with different doors. Zach walked down each other looking for the one that would give him access to Dante's mind. Each door was labeled something. One door had his past memories on it but it was chained up. Another door had past lovers

Zach kept walking until he came up to a door that had Dante's name printed over it. He goes to open it and enters a jet-black room. It had a single bed and book shelves. There was one window. He looks to see Dante sitting in a chair smoking and reading a book. Zach walked over to him

He then felt something lingering in the room. Zach ignored the presence. A shadow appeared behind him but it went over him and surrounded Dante. "Looks like someone came to talk to you…" The shadow says in a raspy deep voice. Dante looked up to see Zach. "What do you want…" Dante says looking back at his book. Zach crossed his arms. "I've come here to talk to you". "Consider that I'm not dead you must have by passed my chip. That would usually annoy me but since it's you there isn't much I can do about that. Or maybe my chip has been so damaged by the explosion that it's not affecting me. Interesting." Zach just stared at him. "Danni, Terry and you were all attacked, Oichi is missing. Where do you think, she is?" Dante flips a page. "Oichi's whereabouts? I don't know. There are many places that she could have been taken." Zach sighs "Who took her?" "Her captures? I would say the dragons but they are too stupid to pull a plan off like this. I guess the government of Grand Line had a hand in this. Danni told you nothing?" Zach shrugged. "Not me but Jetter knows a little." Dante blew out smoke. "Well no need to keep it secret. Oichi has valuable information that the big shots want and would do anything to get. They have been after her for a while now. Gotta say I'm impressed that they got her this time." Zach ignored the dark shadow again and was just staring at Dante. "I don't even know why you would use you daughter as a test subject." Then he laughed. "Me and you are both a like… I'm using my deceased one as one also." The shadow wrapped around Dante. "Let me eat you…" "Fuck off. I'm not dead yet. Can't you see I'm talking to a guest." The shadow growled as it looked towards Zach. "Ruining my meal…" "Anyways. That's all I can tell you. My guess is to find places even Islands in Grand Line that were under Doflamingo's name. Though he has nothing to do with it he had an eye on just my daughter alone." Zach smiled at him. "Thank you Dante" "Much luck." Dante says flipping a page in his book.

Zach opened his eyes, Jetter looked "What happen?" Zach frowned and made fist's "Doflamingo… I should have disposed of him in the past like I wanted too…." Jetter bite his lip in anger. "You know what to do Zach." "Uncle." He blinked and looked to see Jess standing there in the dark and her eyes were glowing half green and half red, him and Zach gasped. "Jess control yourself… the baby….!" Jess bite her lip. "Find her Zach. Find her or I'll cut your immortal head and keep it has a trophy!" Jess turned and closing her eyes and leaving the room.

Zach sighed. "God even pregnant she's ready to go off and save Oichi… I guess I have no choice, I'll let you know how it goes..." He turns and disappears out the room Jetter sighed and followed him. Reaching the hallway, Zach was nowhere to be seen 'moves quickly almost like river…' Jetter turned to Terry's room and walked over to it. Reaching the room he entered it to see Law, Ty and River not moving with dry tears in her eyes. Jetter walked in. "Law how is Terry..?"

"He'll live…" Law says. "I see… well I know who as Oichi..." Jetter said.

Law looked at him. "Who…" "Doflamingo." Jetter said watching him closely.

Law kept his calm composer but on the inside his anger was boiling over. Plus, if he lost his cool then Ty… He looked backed to see Ty's eyes widen. "Zach left to go find her, I'm gonna go find Sabo and give him a side mission for me to search some islands that Doflamingo owns.

Ty dropped the paper and crayons and his plush. "Auntie…is gone…" Tears came to the corner of his eyes. Law turns and rubs his head. "It's going to be okay." "B-But the bad people got auntie and they hurt my big brother!" Law squatted down to Ty. "It's going to be okay. Your big brother is gonna pull through and so is Oichi okay." Ty sniffed as he clings to Law. Law rubs his head.

Out in the hallway somewhere, Jess had her head against it she sighed deeply 'Oichi…. Where are you…?' "Jessica." She turned to see Zach behind her. That made her frowned. "I thought I told you find her! Why are you still here?!" She snapped at him, Zach stepped to her. "Haru is gathering information for me right know, it won't take him that long but listen there is something I need to discuss with you before I head out." Jess blinked at him. "Discuss what to me…?" Zach smiled and took her hand walked her over to an empty room, he opened it. Sabo turning the corner say Jess and Zach enter a room together.

He narrowed his eyes and started to head after them. An arm moved in front of him he blinked to see Chida, one of Ricks brothers right there. Chida looked at him "Don't, it's a private conversation between them."

"Like I give a damn…" Sabo says as he ignored Chida. Suddenly his phone goes off. He frowns and looks at it. He looks down the hall before sighing and turning away. He walked down a different hallway and answered the phone. "Sabooooo!" Sabo pulled the phone away from his ear. "Koala calm down." "How can I be calm when Dante and his family got targeted!" "I know…I know…is there anything you can tell me. Anything will help…" "Well…as of now Florina and Izzy are being brought here to the main base. We also are bringing in Max. He opened a store here in Grand Line and since he's Danni's nephew he might get targeted to." Sabo squat down. "Max doesn't know anything though…" "You think they care? They might use him as a bargain chip…" Sabo sighed. "Okay…Anything else?" "….how bad is Dante?" Sabo put his head back. "He will live." "Are you sure? Everything is fully prepared if…well you know…" Sabo shook his head. "No, he's not on the brink. He took some of Oichi's cells so he was able to hold on by a thread. You know Celtica is more advanced than us so he'll pull through."

There was a sigh of relief. "Dragon is sending us out to Danni's and Dante's home to make sure no one else was taken. After that he's calling us all in." "Me as well?" "Yes…I'm sorry to pull you away from. Jess at such a critical time but…" "Yeah, I understand…when?" "When we contact the families, and confirm that they are safe then we will call you in. We will be sending in 'him' to watch over Dante." Sabo eyes widen. "You must be joking…If Terry realizes…" "Sabo I can't go against the orders that were given to me…" Sabo frowned. "Alright…does he know about Ty?" "Yes, he is brought up on everything…" Sabo stood up. "I'll go inform Lucci…and I guess River should know but I don't think she would care…" He heard Koala sniffing. "Hey don't cry. Everything is going to be okay." "B-But…they were right under our noses…how could we let Oichi be taken so easily?" "Koala…Oichi is going to be fine. We will get her back…" She sniffed again before hanging up. Sabo frowned as he headed for Terry's room.

In the room, Zach brought her in, Jess sat on the chair "Okay what is it?" Zach sighed and walked over to her. "Would you like to have Darcaniea permanently removed from your mind?" Jess's eyes widen. "Wait what…? Is that even possible?!" Zach looked into her eyes. "it is now, I can remove her and place her into another body, however removing her won't be that easy for a normal person that's why I'm gonna have Haru do it. Since he knows how to remove souls and even ego's from people's body's." Jess bite her lip and looked down. "On getting her body what do you mean by that….?" Zach never took his eyes off her. "I created a machine, it's a Body Reconstruction machine… I would like to test it out for Darcaniea… I need however a sample of your blood, tissue and bone sample" Jess frowned. "You gonna clone me…?" Zach chuckled mentally 'well she guessed it right' Zach nodded to her. "Yes only for her, I've already talked to your uncle he told me to ask you about it…"

Jess looked away "Let me think about it…." Zach smiled "Alright" he reached out and pulled her in a hug she pouted but let him hold her. "Why do I feel like this is just a test for something big…?" Zach rubbed her back. "maybe I do Jess… I don't wanna tell you just yet" The door opened and Chida walked in. "Just fucken tell her father, your using her as a fricken test subject for this so tell her." Jess blinked. "Chida?" Zach sighed and moved away from her reach. Chida stood beside him, Zach ran his fingers through his hair and then sighed deeply. "I'm gonna bring Rick back to life with that machine…." Jess's eyes widen in shock.

Sabo opened the door to Terry's room to see Lucci sitting on a chair with a teary eye Ty. He was holding his plush as tightly as he could. Sabo looked to see Terry with an oxygen mask on. River was holding his hand not taking her eye off him. Sabo sighs and walks to Lucci. "You got new orders?" Sabo nodded yeah. "Don't know when but Andrew will be taking my place." Lucci raised his eyebrow. "Is that a good idea…" He glanced down and Ty and looked over to Terry. "Does he know?" Sabo nodded. "From what I was told he is up to date with everything…It sucks but we need to find out who took Oichi…"

Suddenly they heard Terry's heart monitor rise. River's eyes widen "Terry?!". Sabo turns around to see Terry's eyes open wide. They were glowing yellow as they narrowed. His hair flared up. A murderous intent poured out of him as he bared his fangs. River's eyes widen "Terry no clam down!" His nails grew slightly long as he sat up. Lucci turned Ty's head away as his eyes started to glow as well. Sabo frowned. "Terry…calm down. You need to calm down." River rubbed his hand "Please clam down". "Gotta…find…her…Gotta find her…!" He looks to Sabo and Lucci. "YOU!" He yells out. All he could see was the two men who took Oichi. He launches out of bed and goes for Sabo. "WHERE IS SHE!" He yelled out. Lucci holds on to Ty and moves to the right and Sabo moves to the left as Terry brought his hand down. It created a claw marks on the wall and broke the chair in two. River gasped. "Stop Terry!" Lucci growled but kept calm. He couldn't take Terry with his arm damaged and Ty in his arms. Sabo jumped slightly more to the left as Terry threw the pieces of broken chair at him. Blood started to run down his chin as a red spot on his chest started to grow. "Terry stop! Your gonna open up your wounds." Terry growled as he started to go for Sabo. Tears started to run down his cheeks. "Give her back to me!" River bite his lip. "Shit I have no choice!" She moved quickly in front of him. "TERRY SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!" She stomped her foot as her eyes turned into her dragon eyes, her fangs showed and scales formed on her.

Terry stopped but growled out at her. She stepped to him. "Get your ass back in the bed now" She demanded. Terry didn't move. In fact, his aura flared out more. Lucci back up to the wall with a shaking Ty in his arm. "River…being demanding is only going make him flare out more…you're his mate aren't you…he's hurting…get him to calm down without force…" River closed her eyes Sabo breathes out trying to calm his heart beat. "Words…use words…you're the only person he might listen to right now…" Sabo says. River opened her eyes "Terry hunny, my sexy lion. Calm down love, it's okay" she stepped to him reaching out touching his cheek, her touch was so warming and loving. "My lion calm down and get back in bed, your brother Ty is in here do you want him to see you lashing out when he's been worried about you?"

Terry grit his teeth as he breathing went to normal. "I…couldn't…protect her…" He says as more tears feel down his face. River frowned. "I know hunny". Terrys hair went back to normal and his eyes flicker in and out to yellow and brown. Lucci felt Ty pulling away from him. He let him go. Ty's cheeks were puffy from crying. He ran out of front of Terry and hugged him. Terry looked down at him before falling to the floor. River gasped "Terry!" He coughed out blood slightly in his hand as another red spot form front his stomach. "Big brother…" Ty cries out. Sabo looked to Lucci. "Go get Law." Lucci nodded and left the room, River helped Terry up and helped him to the bed. "Lay down..."

Ty sniffed. River removed his hospital down and frowned he pulled a stich, Lucci rushed in with Law and Jetter behind him.

Law sighed out as he moved Ty out the way. "He's going to be fine okay." Ty nodded. "River! What did I tell you about your inner dragon!" River frowned and went to her knee's. "I'm sorry your majesty…. It was the only way to calm down Terry…." Jetter narrowed her eyes and then looked at Terry. He sighed. "Very well." River got back up and looked over to Terry again, Ty was still near her, she bent down. Her Dragon side disappeared. "It's okay Ty, Law will fix him back up again" she smiled sweetly at him.

Ty nodded and looked down to the floor. Jetter walked over to the bed. "How is he?" "He's fine." Law says getting something from the cabinet. "The chest wound however was inch toward his heart so moving around is going to cause issues until he's heal and even than he would need to take it easy. Have to stitch it back up…As long as he stays still he will be okay."

Jess's eyes were still widened in shock, her heart was pounding and pounding. Chida frowned "Jess… calm down... the baby…" Zach bite his lip. "See this why I didn't wanna tell her just yet!" He took a step to her which was the biggest mistake he took, he didn't see neither did Chida, Zach went flying through the door into the hall into another room. Chida's eyes widen 'wow….. she did hit him…' Chida looked at her and stepped back "Jess… calm down… I didn't know… I just found out myself the other day…" Jess bite her lip and her eyes were flickering from red to green. Chida frowned "Shit…."

In Terry's room, River, Jetter and Sabo's eyes widen suddenly as they felt Darcaniea's presence but then is disappeared.

Ty was holding Terrys hand. He had passed back out as Law finished sticking him back up. Sabo frowned. Jetter turned to River. "Stay here with them River." River nodded, Jetter grabbed Sabo and pulled him out of the room. "We have to find her, it's not good for Darcaniea being out while Jess is pregnant…! She could have a miscarriage!"

Sabo frowned. 'A freaking prime reason why I didn't want to leave her alone in the first place!' Sabo says to himself, snatching from Jetter and following him. Reaching the area were Darcaniea's presence was strongest, they see a hole in both sides of the wall. Jetter's eyes widen and went to one side looking through it and see's Zach groaning getting up rushing himself off "Fuck that hurt…" Jetter frowned "What the fuck happen..?!"

Sabo ignores them both and goes to find Jess. Peeking in the other hole he sees Jess standing there clenching her fists, biting her lip and looking down with tears running down her face from her now green eyes. Chida was standing near her with widen eyes with a guilty look but very considered look on his face.

"Jess what happen?" Jess didn't answer him but kept tearing, Sabo frowned and walked to her. Reached for her and pulled her into his chest. Jess was shaking, he felt the anger and sadness aura off her.

"Jess it's okay…Tell me what's wrong." She teared into his chest and still didn't answer him. Jetter walked in and frowned "I guess he told her…. Didn't he?" Chida nodded "I made him… I thought it was best to tell her right away before he makes the mistake in waiting…. Either way he was gonna smacked through the wall…."

"Why don't we go home for now. You need to rest." Sabo says tighten his hold around her. Jess shook her head "No…." Zach walked back in and frowned, Jess moved Sabo out of the way and looked right at Zach with tears in her eyes, they frowned at her. "How could you!?" she yelled at him.

Sabo looked to her to Zach. Zach sighed. "It was your wish wasn't…? before you went to school last year, it was your wish to bring him back." Jess bite her lip. "I know but I didn't know you could make it happen! Your going to disturb his spirit! Messing with the dead is never a good thing! Even River has said that!"

Sabo frowned. Zach ran his fingers threw his hair "I know but it's happening." Jess sniffed. "What do you think would happen?! I would right away jump into his arms from you bring him back life?!"

Sabo grits his teeth but kept calm. Jetter was frowning "I'm happy with Sabo! Don't expect me to run in Ricks arms when you reconstruct his body!" She snapped at him.

Turning his head Sabo sighed mentally. 'To much is happening today…' Zach they smiled "So your gonna agree to the other part?" Jess looked down. Jetter watched her, Chida sighed.

Sabo looked toward Jess. 'Something else…' Jess breathed gently. "Let me talk it over with Sabo… I'll let you know in the meantime stay away from before I cut off your immortal head…" Chida and Jetter's eyes widen, Zach smiled at her. "Very well" he turned and left the room.

Sabo watched him go. "Jess…" Jetter sighed. "I think she needs a nap." Chida nodded leaving the room. Jess pouted. "I'm not a child, I'm fine…"

"Your not fine. You need to rest." Sabo says. Jess pouted more. "What I need is fucken pickles that will calm down plus I'm hungry…" she crossed her arms.

Sabo shook his head. Jetter sighed. "Take her to the cafeteria get her some food it will calm her down." He left the room to head back to Terry's room. Sabo sighed out. "Lets go." He grabs her hand and pulls her to the cafeteria.

Oichi was breathing hard as she was injected by another needle. She was sitting on the floor naked and her body was burning up. Doflamingo was standing in front of her. "Looks like you're ready for another round little Oichi." Oichi frowned and looked at him. "Awwww what's with the look. I promise you I won't order Virgo to take you this time. It can just be me and you." He grabbed Oichi's arm, pulling her. Just the touch make her gasp out. He laughed. "Looks like it's working much better than before. Let's test that theory out." He pulled her in a kiss pushing his tongue in her mouth. Oichi tried to push him away but like before her body didn't want to listen to her. She could feel his hand running down her back and took her butt. 'No…' Doflamingo pulled back. He licked his lips and leans down for another one but Oichi quickly raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could, making his glasses come off. "Stop touching me!" Doflamingo had was turned to the right. He looked down at his glasses and picked them up. He placed him back on his face. Oichi backed up slightly.

She was then back handed to fast and hard. Her body hit the wall of the plane. She coughs and spit out blood. Doflamingo walked to her and grabbed her hair, pulling some out in the process. He held her up and slammed her head into the wall over and over. Blood ran down her head. Doflamingo smiled and laughed but it wasn't hard to tell he was pissed. "You look so beautiful covered in your blood." He takes out a small knife and holds it to her face. "Let's see you covered in more." Oichi bit her lip as he pressed his body against her. "Let me go…" She says turning her head. She felt him licking the side of her face. "Your all mine little Oichi. I'm gonna make sure of that." He chuckled as Oichi felt the knife run threw her arm. She screamed out in pain while Doflamingo laughed out loud.

Jetter walked back in the room, he stepped over to Terry, who was back up. "Terry I need to know who shot and kidnapped Oichi" River looked at Terry ready for the answer. Terry was rubbing Ty's hair as he laid beside him sleep. "Who took her…" Terry grit his teeth as his fangs grew slightly. River frowned "Love calm down..." Terry took a breather. "A man…I thought was a part of our family…his name is Vergo…he worked under Auntie…" Jetter's eyes turned dark. "I know him… he must work for the fruite cake." River bite her lip, deed inside her dragon was trying to come out. He rubbed his chest. "Who shot me…I don't know the other guy but…the other one called himself Higuma…some petty thug…shot me…" River let go of Terrys hand and leaned down kissed his forehead, Jetter frowned "River…"

"River…" Terry called out to her. River moved away "I'll be back, I need to hunt someone down, I'm going off the grid." She disappeared making Jetter frowned. "Shit…."

Terry sighed as he rubbed Ty's hair more. Jetter then looked at Law then as the door opened. Sabo walked in, Jess wasn't with him. Jetter frowned "Where is Jess?" Sabo sighed "She's with Dawn, pigging out on food right now… Dawn shooed me away, she felt Darcaniea's presence and found us. She told me to take a walk before she smacked me through a wall…" Jetter chuckled mentally 'figures dawn isn't the mood for shit today' "I see but I have a mission for you Sabo."

Sabo frowned. "Excuse me…" "I want you to go to any other islands that Doflamingo owns and see if she is there, if she isn't well let your inner out and force them to tell you."

"Again, I say excuse me…I don't work for you." Jetter crossed his arms. "It's not wise to get on my bad side like Dawn I'm just has strong as she is, do this for Jess, Danni, Dawn, Terry, Ty and your baby, bring Elvira's Auntie that's if Zach beats you first to her."

Sabo rolls his eyes. There was no point in doing what Jetter was asking but to get him off his back he simply nodded. Jetter smiled. "Good, River is off the grid she went to go find a thug that shot Terry and I'm not gonna die in telling her no." Jetter said to him. Sabo says nothing as he turned on his heels. He was heading off to sit with Lucci. He had to make plans for when Andrew arrived.

Law got a page from Aurora to meet her at Dante's healing tank. Jetter walk already gone, somewhere in the clinic.

Terry and Ty were fast asleep. He threw a blanket over Ty and left out. Reaching the room, Law opened the door to the dark room that was only lit up but the blue glow of the healing tank. Aurora stood in front of monitors on the wall looking over Dante's vitals.

"How is he looking so far?" Aurora tapped her chin. "He's healing fast, which is good. This high advance healing tank is doing it's job"

"That's some good news." Law saying looking at Dante. Aurora nodded to him. "Yeah, we can remove him tomorrow and place him in a bed, he's still not waking up, the vitals show he's in a self-coma. He won't come out of it until he's ready too, self-comas are rare."

'A self-coma huh… 'Law says sighing. "After we take him out we can prepare for his surgery if there are still bad damaged burns that won't heal that fast has the low burns for the skin graphing."

Law walked up to Dante. "Great. Your through only person who has the answers we need and your stuck in your head for as long as you choose…you are a real piece of work…" Law says frowning.

Aurora chuckled "He already gave us info on who has Oichi."

"…and how did you get information out of him." "My father went through his mind to reach him, found him and they spoke and another thing the chip in his head has be deactivated from cause of the blast." Aurora said.

"Is that right…" Aurora sighed. "I hate chips, there dangerous to have even for a spy."

Law kept his eyes on Dante. Aurora stretched. "I'm gonna take a lunch break." She turned and walked away.

Law frowned. "Those weren't the questions that I wanted to ask…I'm confident that Oichi is gonna be found but only you can tell us how long her mind and body can hold out until then…" He says looking at Dante.

Two days later Spandam was walking down the stairs that led to the dungeons. A few men were lined up behind him. "Hahaha! It's been two days and she still hasn't said a word. She got guts I give her that but that just mean I get to have more fun haha." They walked down into the lower dungeons and walked up to a door. They could hear something smacking and low cries. "Looks like someone started the fun without me…" Spandam opened the door in time to see a whip come across Oichi's back. She muffled her cries. Spandam held his hand up. Stopping the man who was whipping her. Spandam walked up to Oichi who was bleeding down her head. She was hanging from the ceiling in chains. Her naked body was covered in bruises and light burn marks. Her back stung from being whipped all night and day. She could feel the blood running down her legs.

"Are you ready to talk? All you have to do is tell me what I wanna know and I can see you back to your loving daddy and mommy. However, if you refuse I'll have to punish you more." Oichi looked at him and spits in his face. That ended up with him giving her a slap. He grabbed her hair. "You little piece of shit. If I didn't have orders to kill you I would have beaten you to death! He slaps her again and again. "Tell me what I want to know you bitch!" His slaps started to turn to punches. "Tell. Me. What. I. Wanna. Know! He punched her over and over and over until the men had to pull him over off. "Sir stop! Control yourself." Spandam pushed them off and walked over to the man holding the whip. He grabbed it and grabbed Oichi's hair. Her face was battered and bloody now. "The dragons will be here in a week to personally have you to themselves. So until then I'll be using you as my toy!"

Oichi coughed as Spandam pushed the men away. He hit the floor near Oichi's hang body. "I'll teach you a lesson when you don't answer me you damn brat.

"Father let me come with you." Chida said to Zach, Zach shook his head putting his hood over walking to the door of the catacombs and he stops. "I need you here Chida to look after the kingdom while I'm a mission." Chida frowned, Levis sighed. "Just let him Chida, he needs to get out and kill shit." Levis turns around and leaves. Chida sighs "Very well… are you really gonna ask her to take you?" Zach nodded. "Yes, I wanna go undetected." Zach says opening the doors to the catacombs and walks in closing the door behind him.

In the underground clinic, Dawn was sitting next to Dante. He just had his surgery, she held his hand and held it close to her face. 'Hurry and wake up Dante…'

In Terrys room. Terry was sitting up watching Ty draw a picture on the side of the bed. "Your really into drawing now. I can tell your getting better." Ty smiled. "Auntie said…If I'm ever sad I should draw…" Ty stops. "Is…auntie…coming back soon…" Terry rubbed his head. "I'm sure she's holding her own. Your auntie is very strong." Ty sniffled. "I miss her." Terry looked at him sadly. "I do to…"

Reaching the end of the catacombs, Zach turned to a door and opened it. There were stairs that lead more down, he walked down them all the way reaching a underground cavern with crystals and small crystal clear water hole that had stones around, the walls of the carvers were carved with pillars. He walked more and stopped he can see Large candle sticks and large books "Aethelinda" Zach listened and heard a soft woman's voice echoed in the cave "King Zarchiera, what a pleasant surprise for you come and visit me" Zach looked around "I need your help" the woman's voice chuckled "that's the only reason why you came down here for human? Is to ask for me help? What do you need my help with your majesty?" Zach looked more around "To go to a place in grand line to save an important person to me and Mikcloud family" "The Mikcloud family you say? You know felt her soul awaken, if it's for you and the Mikcloud's then I would gladly help human" Zach shook his head "come out of hiding Aethelinda" the voice chuckled one more time and he heard flapping sounds like large wings. It landed in front him bowing to him, a gold dragon. She was 22 feet tall, her wingspan was 135 feet. Her looked were gorgeous Gold with several large horns tipped with umber shoot sideways from their cheeks, and two very prominent horns point backwards along their heads. The most obvious feature is probably the tentacle whiskers that sprout from the top and bottom of the gold dragon's jaw, giving the appearance of a beard of sorts. Their wings, like those of brass and copper dragons, connect to the body all the way to the tip of the tail.

Lucci was underground with Sabo scooping out the burn down lab. "I told you I can handle it myself. Don't you have to be with your girl or something." Lucci says. Sabo rolled his eyes. "I'm going to be leaving for a few days anyways. I think she would understand." "…and the mission Jetter gave you?" "Like I told him. I don't work for him. I've been given orders and I'm going to follow those instead of them. It doesn't matter who finds Oichi as long as she's saved…" Lucci nodded. Kalifa and Kaku will be bringing Andrew here. So look over anything we many have missed. The whole faction has been put on alert and yet I'm stuck here doing nothing while she's…!" Lucci hit the wall in anger, creating a crater.

Sabo looked at him. Lucci composed himself. "Let's just hurry up. I'd hate to think they made a backup explosion." Sabo kept his eyes on Lucci. "You really love her don't you." Sabo says. "Sabo…I'm not in the mood to smack you. Just get to work….

Jess walked down the hall and stopped to see the Ncu ward, she smiled and walked over. She right away see's Danni in a wheel chair looking down at Zane in his Ncu crib. Frank was sitting next to her.

"He came out looking so cute." Danni says with hearts in her eyes. Frank smiled "Yeah he's prefect." she kissed her temple "I love you Danni"

Danni smiled. "And I love you." Jess smiled and stepped "Mama D, I see you feeling better" Frank smiled at Jess "Hello Jessica"

Danni didn't take her eyes of Zane. "Feeling better would best describe how I'm feeling…" Jess giggled and walked over looking at her nephew. "He's so cute… he has Franks looks." Frank smirked. "It's a given. He's gonna look so handsome like his dad." Danni says poking Frank in his cheek.

Frank flushed and smiled. "Yup" Jess looked at Danni. "I have to leave on Thanksgiving… I don't wanna but I have too…"

"Its best to get away from this…and you need to rest." Danni said. "When Zach finds Oichi, you know Zach will show no one mercy, he will destroy that place for you and me, he will bring her back." Jess said to her, Frank kissed Danni's temple. "Yeah…" Danni says sadly.

In Dante's room, Dawn was asleep with her head slightly on his lap. Aurora walked in and smiled to see Dawn. She walked over and checked Dante's vitals 'everything looks good'

Somewhere in Dante's head he was sitting in the same room looking at a book. It was one of his memories book. One when he was younger, carefree, and reckless. He sighed as he blew smoke out his mouth. The shadow before wrapped around him. "That female has been beside you for a while. If your gonna die I suggest you do it now. It's a burden on me." Dante looked at the shadow. "I don't plan on giving you what you want. Now isn't the time for me to wake up. Even now I feel Oichi's cells gathering in my body. I don't know the side effects are going to be." Dante tossed the book up and another came in its place. "I will wake when the effect takes place. It should be interesting. Now go away so I can enjoy my reading." He opens a book called 'Life Journey.'

Couple of days later on thanksgiving, Jess was in the car with Sabo and Dawn. Jess was wearing Orange Thanksgiving Pilgrim Turkey Maternity Tee with a black lace cardigan over her tee, Maternity flak leggings and brown slaude ugg slippers. Dawn was wearing lace-up blouse and skinny jeans and black ankle boots. She was driving, Jess sat in the back with Sabo. She leaned against his side "I didn't wanna leave" she whispered.

"Say that to your whole family…you would be the only one who didn't want yourself to go. So just deal with it. You need a break and rest. Jess leaned up and kisses his cheek "I love you" Sabo smiled "I love you too" He pokes her cheeks. Sabo was wearing a white shirt with a blue hoodie, black men's skinny jeans and black converse. Jess poked his chest "I love your outfit" "Meh…an outfit on me is just an outfit." Sabo says shrugging. Jess pouted "What about mine?" she rubs her tummy.

"Everything outfit you wear makes you look great." Jess giggled, Dawn smiled in the front "Just so you know, were not having thanksgiving at the manor" Jess blinked at her "What do you mean…?"

Sabo was looking at the window. Dawn chuckled "Where having it at Yuki's" Jess gasped "I haven't been there in ages!" Dawn smiled, I have the gps set so I now were I'm going" Jess smiled and cuddled up to him.

"From one manor to another…" Sabo says sighing. Jess shook her head "No the house isn't a manor or anything really fancy just a normal modern house." Sabo shook his head. "Sure it is."

Law was home for the day unless he was needed. It had been a stressful week for him. Oichi has been missing and even his father's connections didn't help. It also didn't help that whenever Jetter was at the hospital he kept giving him these looks like he had something to do with this. 'tisk…' He opened the window and grabbed a box of cigarettes. He grabbed on and tossed the pack on the bed. He lit it. He closed his eyes as the smoke filled his lungs. He sighed out and blew out smoke. He leans his head back on the wall and looked out. "Where are you Oichi…I feel so helpless that I can't do anything…" He sighs out.

The door open and Lucci walked in with mail. "Mail…" He handed him the mail and grabbed a cigarette out of the pack before dropping it on the bed. "Your son is coming soon isn't he. Is it a good idea to smoke? Lucci shrugs and walks out. Since that day Lucci has been more withdrawal from everyone. He started going through his mail. Most of them were collage acceptance letter. He was going to be graduating early and with the help of Dante he was going to overseas to learn different forms and types of medical practice. He sighed as he tossed the mail to the ground. He would be leaving Oichi alone for a year or two and at first, he didn't want to leave but Oichi encourage him to go. He sighed and blew out smoke. He was also moving them into a house. He had saved up enough to get one for them along with Lucci who would surly tag along. He sighs. "I hope they find you soon…"

Pulling up Jess giggled, she was giddy. Dawn parked the car, Jess got out with Sabo behind her, Dawn got out of the car opening the trunk "Sabo help me with the devil eggs and treats jess made"

"Alright…" Sabo turned and looked at the house, the house was stunning. Jess was right it was just a normal modern house. A modern-organic design was the highest. The layering of earthly materials added contrast against neutral-raw colors and sheens. Natural stone, woods, glass, and metal all played supporting roles in a very harmonious design. All the elements are very simple on their own, yet when layered in a space, create warmth and beauty with a very serine sense of design. The house sparkle against the muted woods, and enhanced elemental elegance. Roof is Asphalt Shingle – Color Cedar Shake. Stucco paint color,

'Yeah…normal house…in their eyes probably...' Sabo says sighing. Jess smiled and walked up to the door, the exterior stone is a custom mix with Copper Mountain Ledge stone. Front door is Alder in a dark Walnut stain.

Jess knocked on the door, Dawn walked behind her with Sabo. the door soon opened to see Hinata, she created them with a smile "Jess! Dawn! Sabo! you guys made it, come on in" Jess giggled "Thank you Hinata, I see you are here!" Hinata winked "Well I live here know" Jess gasped "No way!" Dawn stepped in with container in her hands. The smell of thanksgiving turkey and baking filled their noses from the house.

Sabo walked in. The flooring was White Oak 6-inch riffed and quartered hardwood floor. There was dark wood cabinet to the left side and a white stones fireplace. Jess smiled and turned to her right and stepped in the living room and Dining area right away. Jericho was sitting on the couch. Dawn and Sabo walked behind her. The living room features sleek and organic elements with warm hues and textures. Notice the alder soffit ceiling detail, there was two chairs on the other side of the fireplace, there were orange and a small glass table was in the middle of them, in front of the chairs stood a grey white L sectional couch with a large flat screen TV on the left side wall with a large glass coffee table.

"This place…" Sabo says. Jess smiled. "Jer" Jer's eyes widen and looked up, he smiled standing up "Jess!" he rushed to her and hugged her gently "Oh my god" Jess giggled and hugged him back, Hinata giggled "Oh dawn you can put all that in the kitchen" she points to the right. Dawn smiled and nodded, she walked away to the kitchen with Sabo behind her. Dawn walked in and her eyes widen "Wow this kitchen!" Sabo blinked at it. The cabinet is reconstituted Walnut. Lighting is from Bahir Lighting; Wall paint color is Grey. Barstools are from Arteriors with a rug in between. Kitchen Perimeter and Island Countertop/Backsplash: Polished 1- 1/4″ White Macaubas Quartzite. The wall oven features stone and walnut cabinetry. The reconstituted Walnut cabinet uses a 3 part custom finish. There was stainless steel farmhouse sink and a Stainless steel smart tech fridge.

Dawn smiled and placed the treats on the counter top, she can smell the turkey in the oven. Jess giggled sitting on Jer's lap, she looked around "Where is everyone…?" Jer chuckled "There all out in the screen in Porch" Jess got up to Jer's disliking, Jess skipped into the kitchen passed Sabo who eyed her and followed her, Hinata smiled "Dawn everyone is out in the screen in porch" Dawn's eyes blinked and pouted. 'I can't wait until my house is finished in the summer' she followed to the porch with Jer and Hinata behind.

Jess through another small table area connected to the kitchen, there was sliding doors where were closed, Jess can see her grandmother, Yuki, Dereka and ten-year-old cousin Vicky. Jess opened the slid door "Grandma!" She turned and smiled "Jessica! Come here and give me a hug" she stood up, Jess smiled and skipped over hugging her. Her cousins smiled at her, Dawn pushed in Sabo. "Mother" Marylin smiled "Dawn" Jer walked in and sat on the cousin on the floor. Sabo looked around comfy outdoor furniture and fire pit, the screens were closed. It was slightly chill but he could feel the warmth of the fire pit.

Sabo put his hands in his pockets. Jess backed up. "Grandma, I would like you to meet my boyfriend and fiancé Sabo" she pointed to him. Her cousin's eyes looked at him. Her grandmother raised her eyebrow "Fiancé …?" Jess frowned mentally 'shit I forgot to tell her….' Sabo waved slightly. "Hello ma'am. Nice to meet you." Sabo says.

Sabo waved slightly. "Hello ma'am. Nice to meet you." Sabo says. Jess frowned 'Sabo you idiot don't great her like that that…' Marylin just stared at him, Yuki smiled "Look at her just staring" Jess sighed "Grandma…" Dawn was smiling and she sat down "Wait for it"

Sabo didn't know what the whispering was about. It's not like someone told him what to say to her. They were lucky he wasn't in the mood to even be rude. She walked over to him with a big smile "I can see why you stole my granddaughter's heart" she placed a hand on his shoulder "Congrats on the engagement, I'm happy you are in her life Sabo I thank you for putting up with her" Jess's mouth opened "Grandma!" Jess's cousins were laughing, Dawn was smirking "Alright likes him figures"

"Thank you." Sabo says. Marylin laughed at him and smacked the back of his making his gasp, it hurt. She turned and sat down

Sabo was frowning as he rubbed the back of his head. 'Granny Lily liked my intro and I got pie and extra food out of it. Did it to her and got a smack to the head. What a pain…' Sabo says to himself. "Jessica, let me see the baby" Jess giggled and skipped over, her tummy was in front of her. Marlyin eyed it and smiled "You dropping, sign of a girl" Jess smiled brightly. "I know, ultrasound showed a girl!" Jess reached behind her and took out a envelope "For you grandma" Marylin smiled and took it opening it, they were ultrasound pictures. Dereka giggled "AWWW!" little Vicky blinked "I wanna see cussy jessie's baby!" Jess pouted "What did I say about calling me that" Vicky frowned "I'm sorry I forgot you hate being called it" Dawn and Yuki chuckled.

Sabo took a seat not saying much of anything. Jer yawned "when I uncle and auntie gonna be here?" Dawn groaned "Please tell me Jetter isn't gonna be here? I can tolerate Violet but I can't with him" Jess frowned "Mama please… it's a family day" Marlyin shook her head "Behave yourself dear" Dawn just sighed. 'Great…and to top it all off he's coming…' Sabo says frowning mentally.

Oichi was looking down at her broken and batter body. In front of her was one of the world nobles that came to Grand Line Academy, Saint Charloss. He was fixing his clothes while laughing. "When can I buy her! I want her as my wife now!" His sister, Saint Shalulia walked up dragging a whip. "Why would you want such a dirty toy brother. I mean look at her…she's disgusting. The only thing admirable about her is that I have yet to break her spirit. She snaps her fingers. The door to the cell open and the mean brought in a fire pit. They started to set a small fire. Shalulia smirked. "This is going to be so fun…for me that is."

Oichi couldn't move even if she wanted to. For the past two weeks, she's been beaten, raped, cut, possibly poisoned, and just yesterday they electrocuted her. She could smell her skin burning. Both of her shoulders were dislocated while being tied up to the ceiling. That happened about three days ago, when she tried to escape. Thanks to the help of Lusta breaking free she killed one of the slaves who was trying to rape her. She then broke free and made a dash for the door but due to her weaken body she couldn't get far. She was unsure if Lusta killed anyone after but all she knew was that when she woke up her arms were dislocated and her Achilles tones were rupture.

Even worse when she came to Shalulia killed her innocent slaves in front of her two were small children. Shalulia blamed their death on Oichi, telling her that if she wouldn't have escaped they wouldn't have to die. Since then not only Lusta but Kan were trying to break free. It was painful hoping them back. She didn't want anyone else to die.

Shalulia pulled her whip that she placed in the fire pit. She smiled wickedly as she hit one of her slaves that was a man. He cried out in pain as a long, burning, deep, gash appeared on his back. "Perfect. It's still hot Hehehe…now girl…I'm only gonna ask you once. You have some information that we need, but in order to get it you need to give us the access code to that nice little chip in your head. So what…is…the code…" Oichi said nothing. She herself didn't know what was on the chip but her mother and father must have put their whole life on it. She wasn't going to give them the code even if it meant her death.

Shalulia frowned and huff. "Fine…no matter…I've been looking forward for this ever since that time at that school." She walked behind Oichi and held up the whip. She hit Oichi, making her scream out in pain. Shalulia keeper hitting her while laughing. "I wish I can do it to that red hair girl! The one I slapped! But I'll settle for you. Both of you disrespected me and my family and I won't forgive anyone of you!" She kept hitting Oichi with the burning hot whip. Oichi felt like her own skin was being pulled off. "All you have to do is give up the code and I'll stop!" Shalulia says.

'Fuck! Let me out you brat! LET ME OUT!' Lusta screams as Oichi felt her head pounding. Kan was also losing it in her room. They could feel the pain Oichi was going through physically. In Michi's room the door was beyond cracked. Michi's was sitting on the floor as her seal started breaking. 'I'll kill everyone is this room….' Her dark aura surrounded her as the chains that held her started to rust and decay.

Couple of hours later, in the same area. They all laughed to hear a story of Marlyin's when she traveled. Sabo actually chuckled at her story, it was thrilling and yet funny. Jess was sitting on Sabo's lap eating a plate of devil eggs and some pickles on the side. It made Sabo shake his head but smile at her. Marlyin looked over to him "Sabo"

Sabo looked towards her. They looked at them, Marlyin smiled "I know out family isn't… well tolerant but we mean well. I can see you don't like most of her family members" Dereka, Vicky and Jer frowned. Vicky pouted slightly "But I didn't do anything to make him hate me…. I never might him until know" Yuki sighed 'it doesn't matter as long you're a Mikcloud he doesn't like that person unless its Jess and Dawn, well mostly Jess' Jess was frowning while she pigged down on a pickle.

"He's not lying…" Sabo says leaning on his elbow. Marylin then laughed at him. "Just ignore the stupid side of the family." Jess almost chocked on her pickle, Dawn was chuckling 'stupid side..?' Yuki was trying not to laugh. Hinata was giggling.

"I've been doing that for the longest." Sabo says in a mumble. The doorbell rang, they all blinked and Dawn sighed "There here" Yuki looked over to Hinata "love go let them in" Hinata smiled and got up leaving the area. Jess ignored everything and started to eat her pickles and devil eggs. Marylin smiled at them "So tell me when is this wedding going to happen?" Jess blinked at her.

"There's not really a date set." Sabo says. Dawn sighed "After school, finish school first" Jess smiled "Of course mama plus I wanna wait until Elvira is born, so I can fit in a nice dress!" They chuckled at her.

"After school, it is then." "So, what color theme are you thinking of?" Marylin asked Jess, Jess smiled "Purple, black, grey and white" Dawn whistled "Nice, mine was red and gold" Marylin smiled at her "I can see you in a gorgeous wedding dress!" Jess was flushing. Vicky giggled "Can I be the flower girl?!" Jess looked at her "Sorry hunny I promised Cammy…." Vicky pouted.

Sabo yawned slightly. The sliding door opened and Jetter walked in, he was wearing white V-neck shirt with a black blazer jacket over it button up, dark blue jeans means skinnies and black converse. He smiled at them "Hello mom" Marylin smiled "Happy thanksgiving son, where is Violet?" Jetter chuckled "In the bathroom" Then he noticed Sabo and narrowed at him, Jess glared "Don't you dare yell at him or I'm going to have mama teach you a lesson" Dawn smirked "Oh please do so I have an excuse to beat the shit out of you" Marylin shook her head "Enough it's a family day"

Sabo had his head turned away from Jetter like he always did. Jetter glared at dawn but sat down "Whatever, Hinata drinks?" Yuki raised his eyebrow at him "What you think my girl will be your maid? Hell no" Yuki stood up "I'll get you something" he walked out. Sabo sighed mentally. 'demanding as always.'

Violet walked in rubbing her tummy "That felt nice to pee" Jess's and Dawn's eyes sparkled along with Marlyin "Aww! Look at you all pregnant! 5 months?" Violet giggled "yeah! And it's a girl!" Jess gasp stand up "Me too! What you naming her?!" Violet giggled "Name her Olivia" Jess was giggling "So cute!" Dawn was smiling "that is a cute name" Marylin was chuckling "I can't wait until she is born like Elvira" Vicky skipped to Violet "Auntie can I feel your tummy?" Violet smiled down at her. "Of course" Vicky reached up and touched her tummy and her eyes were sparkling. Dereka and Hinata smiled.

Sabo was keeping count on how many pickles Jess ate so he could pick on her later. Yuki came back out with three glasses, he walked up to Jetter and handed him one and then walked up to Sabo and handed him one, Sabo blinked at him. Yuki smiled "you look like you need one from you stress"

Sabo sat the glass down. "Thanks…" Unfortunately, It would take more than a drink to settle his nerves down." Yuki smiled and walked back to his seat.

Law was in his office at Grand Line. He had been invited to dinner by Ace and the others but he wasn't in the mood to watch Their happy moments together. Dante was still in his coma, Danni had been having pains in her stomach, Terrys wounds were keeping him from moving period and Oichi was still missing. He sighed as he put his pen down. Chopper came walking in. "Law! I found you!" Law turned to him. "We heard you got accepted into an oversea medical school!" "Okay?" Chopper grabbed on to him. "Aren't you happy…" He looked down to see Oichi's files scattered on Law's desk. "Is Oichi sick again?" "Something like that." Law cleaned up her files and put them up. "Just looking for something to keep her sleep." Chopper went over to his office and looked through his cabinets. "Here have her take these." Law smiled and ruffled Choppers hair. "Thanks. I'll make sure she gets them. Go make your rounds." Chopper smiled and left. Law sighed out and lean his head on his desk.

Later on, Jess and the family were all sitting down in the large dining area, Yuki carry over the turkey, on the table there was so many yummy food's. Jess was smiling "Hehehe turkey..." Sabo next to her smiled at her.

'She's gonna eat til she pops." Yuki placed the turkey down "Alright who will cut the turkey" Jetter was about to get up when Marylin smiled "Sabo would you like to cut the turkey? You are a part of the family know" Jetter was frowning. Jess's cousins were smiling, Dawn chuckled "wow normally Jetter cuts it every year, right?" Jess looked shocked "Wow…" Uh, Sure." Sabo a bit surprised.

Yuki handed him the turkey knife and long fork.

"Thanks." Sabo says. Jess smiled as she watched him cut the turkey, Dawn was snapping pictures "hehe I'm so sending this to Danni." Jess giggled.

'Jeez how long had it been since I even cut a turkey…' They all watched him finish cut the turkey, when he was finish Jess clapped followed after by her cousins. Jetter was still pouting, Violet nudged him. "Stop it" she whispered to him.

Sabo scratched his pink turning cheeks 'No need to clap for cutting a turkey…' Jess giggled as he fixed her plate. As everyone fixed their plate, Marylin smiled. "May the moon goddess bless this day and this family and may she bless us in finding Oichi…" Jess frowned 'Oichi…." Dawn looked away, Jess's cousins looked sadden. Violet held Jetter's hand frowning. "Zach will find her, he as 'her' to find Oichi" They all nodded but Sabo blinking 'her…?' Marylin smiled "Well then let's all dig in." Jess grinned. "Yay me and Elvira are pigging ourselves out!" They chuckled at her. Sabo shook his head as he ate.

Lucci was sitting on the couch when there was a knock on the door. He got up to answer. Kalifa and Kauai were standing there. Kalifa was holding a blanket bundle. "Anytime word?" Lucci shook his head. "No, my orders are to remain here in case anything else happens and Andrew?" Kaku stepped to the side. A boy was standing behind him holding a duffle bag. He had short black hair with white in the middle and a fade in the back. He was wearing a black shirt with a blue hoodie, black skinny jeans with two belts and a holster on the side. He had on black combat boots. "Lucci…I go by the name Eric now…don't forget it. Where will I be sleeping." Lucci was taking the bundle of blankets from Kalifa. "Kaeden missed you a lot… " "And….Eric…you will be taking the futon." Eric made his way passed them and made himself home. Lucci looked down at his son. Kalifa handed him a baby bag. "We have to get back. Even though Oichi is missing we still have our own orders to do." She turned around leaving. "Not even gonna kiss your son bye…cold as ever." Kaku says. "Take care Lucci keep us posted and we will do the same." He walked off and Lucci closed the door. "Alright Eric…let's go over to rules…"

Another week had passed and Oichi was still missing. Law was changing Terry's bandages late one evening. Ty was napping on the couch, wearing a Spider-Man onesie. Law had placed a light blanket over him and placed some breakfast down for him. "He's been here nearly every day…" Terry says. "He loves his older brother a lot." Terry smiles. "Speaking of brothers…I heard another one is here with Lucci." Law nodded. "Yeah they came last weekend. Eric I think his name was. He came in to see you and Ty." "How did Ty react?" Law looked to Ty. "Not too bad…I don't know if he buys that Eric are him are brothers…" Terry chuckled. "Lucci also brought his son." Terry smiles. "So, he truly does have a son? What's his name?" "Kaeden." "Cute…" He coughs slightly. "Alright that's enough. Rest for now. I'll check on you in an hour." Terry chuckled. "Is this how you take care of Oichi? I'm a little jealous." Law rolled his eyes and headed to Dante's room.

He wasn't too worried about Danni since Frank was watching over her. He had given the pain medication to him and gave him the times where she had to take them. She wasn't allowed to move around too much without Franks help. Law looked at his phone time. "She should be sleeping right about now. I'll go check on her before going back to Terry. Let's seek how Dante is doing…"

Law got to Dante's room and opened it to see Eric and Lucci sitting down. Eric was meditating while Lucci was feeding Kaeden. Law walked over to Dante and checked his vitals. "Everything is okay once again…when do you plan on waking up…" He turned to Lucci. "So how long is Eric over there is gonna bunk at the house?" "Until Dante says so." "It's bad enough you're staying but now we got another mouth to feed." "Trust me…I don't want him here either…" "Just because I'm meditating, doesn't mean I can't hear. I can feed myself with my own money so don't waste your thoughts on me. I am here on my mission and my mission alone." Eric says.

They heard movement from the bed. Law turns around to see Dante turning his head. "Finally waking up I see…" Dante opened his eyes slightly and sat up. Eric got up. "Uncle? How are you feeling?" Dante rubbed his eyes. "I've been better…." His voice came out dry. Law got him so water. "Here" Dante reached for the glass but missed it completely. "Open your eyes first Dante." Lucci says chuckling. Dante rubbed his eyes again before slowly opening them. The boy's eyes widen as Law dropped the glass. Dante blinked and looked around. "Hmmm…looks like…I'm blind…"

The door opened and Dawn walked in she was caring a bag of books, she stepped in more and she gasped to see Dante awake "Dante…."

Law moved to side slightly. Dawn smiled and tears where in her eyes and walked over to him and sat next to him rubbing his cheek with her soft hands, she then noticed his eyes. She frowned "Blind… oh Dante…"

Dante grabbed her hand and smiled softly, something he rarely does in front of people. It was enough to shock both Lucci and Eric. "Being blind is better than being dead any day."

Dawn smiles softly at him "Dante…" she leans down and kisses him.

He kisses her back. Dawn leans up "Law let take care of him." she glances at him, Law gulp because that glance made him chill, Lucci and Eric also shivered, Dante was smiling.

"I'm gonna need you to not scared the children Angel." Dawn smiled and got up to get him a cup of water with ice.

Lucci got up with Kaeden. "I'm going to the lobby…" Dawn smiled walking back and sat down next to him again, she held up the cup, it had a straw for him "Open up"

Dante opened his mouth slightly. Dawn smiled and moved the cup forward where the straw touched his lips. Eric went back to meditating. He has heard that his Uncles heart was snatched away but he never believed it. However….seeing is believing at times.

Jess peeked in "Mama?" Dawn smiled "Come in sweetie, he's awake." Jess smiled and walked in. Jess was wearing a Raspberry 'The Baby Demands Pickles' Crewneck Maternity Tee, Black White Aztec Tribal Print Leggings with cute black slipper boots. Sabo was right behind her.

Law had his back turned writing something down in his notes. Eric went on with his meditation. Jess walked up to him and frowned. 'he's blind…' Dawn smiled when Dante was finished drinking "You hungry at all? I could always go to the café and make you a meal."

"I'm fine. Just stay here with me. Even though I woke up I'm still tired." Dante says holding her hand. Dawn smiled and held his up and kissed it. Sabo looked over to Eric. "Your still here…" "Sabo please shut up to me…" Eric says making Sabo frowned. Lucci walked back in hold an awaken Kaden." Sabo looked at him. "He looks like you." Sabo says chuckling. "He'd better be." Lucci says sitting beside Eric. Kaeden looked all around the room. Law turned to him. "I'll check him in a second." Lucci nodded. Jess's eyes widen and walked over with a smile "Aww he's so cute" Dawn smiled but kissed Dante's hand more. "I brought some books, I can always ready you some like I have been since you were sleeping."

Dante nodded. "That would be fine but first, Law, cigarette." Law frowned. "No." Dante to where his voice was coming from. "Law…" "Dante I've told you a million times. No smoking in the hospital and no smoking under you have recovered." Dante frowned at him. "No means no…" Law say. Dante glared at him but then started to pout shocking everyone in the room. Dante pouted more. Eric was baffled. He'd never seen him do that before. Lucci and Sabo were at a major lost for words.

Dawn smiled. "I'll be your stand in for your cigs like before."

Dante looked towards her. Jess was flushing and smiling mentally. "she gently took the them from him. "I'll be a stand in for the cigs, if you down mind, she pouted even though Dante cant see it he could sense it. Dante sighs. "I guess that works. But your gonna have to come to me. I'd hate to miss those lips of yours." Law shook his head as he grabbed Dante's pack of cigarettes. "Lucci the other room is free. I'll give him a check up in there right quick." Lucci nodded and got up. They headed out to the next room over.

Doflamingo walked down the hallway to the lower level dungeons, where Oichi was being held. He heard soft crying as he walked up to the door. Oichi was hanging lifeless as tears run down her cheeks. Her body covered in wounds. Blood dripped down her feet making her own puddle. Doflamingo walked up to her and grabbed her face. Oichi flinched in pain. Doflamingo licked the side of her face. "I knew you looked beautiful in blood. Now I'm here to make you mine forever." He snapped his fingers and a man with a white clock came in. He had a black box with him. He opened it and went to work on her arm. Oichi felt slight pinching but she couldn't focus on what the man was doing. Doflamingo kissed her. He grabbed her swollen boobs and squeezed them roughly. His hand ran down her side. Oichi wanted nothing more to die. She had long given up physically. She could hardly keep her mind from breaking anymore.

Oichi whimpers as he pulls back. When she looked at the man was closing the case and leaving. She heard Doflamingo unzip his pants. "I got you to myself for two days. Without the little implant now put your arm…" Oichi's eyes widen and tried looking up but her head wouldn't move. "…your gonna have my child little Oichi." Oichi eyes widen her horror. She would rather be put through more torture then to have his child. "You're gonna be mine forever…and there is nothing you can do to stop it now."

Another two days passed and Doflamingo finish his fun with Oichi. She was left in the hands of Spandam. Oichi was losing hope fear that no one would ever come for her.

Flying over above the clouds "found her" Aethelinda stopped by just hovering, Zach smirked "Thank you Aethelinda" he jumped off falling down to the ground fast, Reaching the bottom he landed hard that made a powerful impact that created a creator. Leaning up the dust of the dirt blew away, Zach stood there his eyes were glowing red with anger, weeks went by and nothing until now. He Wore a olive color long sleeve shirt with a black hoodie and a grey scarf that hanged down both ends of his neck, the hood was over his head covering his face, he wore Black twisted seam pants with black reversed buffalo hide black zipped boots. "Oichi I'm here" he took a step and walked towards the entrance of the hideout.

Down in the dungeons Oichi was being whipped for once again not giving up the access code. She didn't have the strength to hardly cry out. She was hanging on be a thin to not snap.

Walking through the entrance, couple of men noticed him right away.

"Hey! Who the hell are you!? You aren't supposed to be here!" Before they could draw any weapons, they were gasping for air "Where is Oichi Yamamoto?!" he lifted his arm as one man came flying towards him and Zach caught him by the throat "Where is she?" "S-Screw…You…"

Zach smirked at him and he can see Zach's eyes widen and they were now brightly glowing red even "then I guess I have to force you" Zach entered his mind.

Entering the man's mind, he sees that floors down under were filled with men put some slaves in the dungeons cells. Looking deeper on the last on the last dungeon floor to a door at the end. Is where Oichi was being held.

Zach smirked more "Why thank you for your info, so there is Slaves here too, I'll get the slaves first then Oichi" he squeezed more snapping the guys neck, he let go as his body dropped to the floor, the men were still gasping for air as Zach turned to the way of the slaves he twisted his wrist snapping the men's necks and strolled down the hall.

Spandam had Oichi by the neck. "Such a waste of times." He held a knife to her gut. "I should just end your life." Oichis eyes were flickering in and out. The veins on her face appeared around her eyes slightly and down her head. Spandam not like her silent treatment he grabbed her hair and ripped it out by the roots. He grabbed the whipped and restarted her punishment.

Zach clearing the halls with men, he reached the floor with the slaves and ton of men. Zach smirked "my, my look what we have here."

"Who the hell are you!" The men grabbed weapons and walked to him. Zach chuckled "Clubs? Really? Let me show you the reason why they call me the immortal blood King"

The men rushed him. A deadly vortex of blood whirls around Zach as he walks forward, the vortex ranged around the men not touching the slaves in the cells.

The slave's eyes widen as they watched him. The blood vortex was killing and destroying most enemies within its range instantly. The bodies of the men fell the ground, the slaves were gasping. Zach looked around and his dark aura changed into a calming aura "Do not be afraid of me, I've come here to save you. Go to the entrance" He took out his tracking devise that was on him, his sons and Haru were tracking him. "go to the edge of the island a ship will pick you, it will bring you to Grivida." He raised his hands and snapped his fingers as all the gates opened.

The slaves looked at him but slowly started to head to the entrance. He handed the device to a little girl "Quickly little one, I have someone special to me I need to save"

The little one looked at before rushing off with the others. Zach watched them all leave and turned to the way where Oichi was being held 'Oichi, if you can hear me it's me Zach, I'm almost to you stay strong' he telepathically echoed to reach Oichi,

Oichi looked the door. She bit her lips. It was faint but someone was here for her. "Ah!" Spandam smacked her. "Answer me! The code!" For a faint second Lusta slipped out. "He's coming for her…You're going to die today…" She laughs. Spandam hits her again. "I…can't wait…to watch you die…" Spandam grabbed her by her throat. "Bitch…" Suddenly the door slammed up. "S-Sir! Trouble! We got word that slaves are released! The men on the first and second floor aren't responding!" Spandam frown "What!? Well go get them back! Those slaves belonged to the dragons! They will have our heads if we let them go!" Lusta chuckled. "Don't you see…your all gonna die…" Spandam frowned "What did you do!" He held her face up. "See you hell little man…" Lusta laughed. Spandam growled. "Sir…"

Spandam held up the knife. "Sir wait!" Out of anger Spandam stabbed Oichi in the middle of her chest. "Sir we can't kill her!" The man said. Oichi blinks and looks at the knife in her chest. Her eyes widen as she coughed up blood. The thin line she had be holding on to mentally snapped.

Suddenly men in the hallway were screaming in murder, then it stopped.

"The fuck!?" The man jumps back. Zach walked in the cell room.

"Are you the one who free the slaves!?" Spandam yelled. Zach's eyes widen has he saw Oichi, he made fist's his eyes shifted Spandam but the guy charged at him with a knife, Zach moved fast plunging his hand into his chest. The man looked down in shock and horror. Zach ripped his heart out of his chest, he was glaring deadly at Spandam.

The man's body drops. Zach drops the heart and steps to him "You, you did this to her, didn't you?"

Spandam reached out to grab the knife in Oichi's chest but, suddenly fell to his knee's as blood came out of his ears and nose, his body was in pain like needles where ripping through his body.

"W-What is this…" Zach hovered over him and placed his hand on his head, right away going through his mind.

In Spandam mind Zach saw all the horrors Oichi was put through. He watched him electrocute and beat Oichi. He what the dragons did and he saw a glimpse of Doflamingo but in Spandam mind he only had a short conversation of when the dragons were coming at that was it.

Zach gripped his hair and then smirked "Your gonna wish you didn't kidnap her, you wanna know who I am? I'm Zachariah Meyers, King of Grivida"

Spandam shook under his gaze. He moved back and Spandam body started to bubble up. "You wanna see what happens to balloon when its heated up?" Zach's smirk turned darker "Let's find out"

Spandam eyes widen. Spandam body was in pain has it bubbled up more and more, Spandam screamed as his body blew up, blood and some body parts flew everywhere.

Zach looked over to Oichi and frowned, she was still alive but he sensed such darkness from her 'the last of her instantly disappeared…' he reached in his pocket never taking his eyes off Oichi.

Taking a step to her he also saw one of her eyes watching him the other one closed. It wasn't Oichi. Her veins appeared under her eyes and down her forehead. It was like her face was cracking. Her fingers twitched. He takes another step to her as murderous intent grew. She started to whispered and laugh. "Did you see him splatter…" "Fuck…I wanted to kill him…." "Blood blood I wanna it…"

"Yeah, blood. I know." Zach was in front of her now. A smile came to her face. "I wanted to killed the small dick bastard!" Her other eye opened becoming blood shot. "Let me out let me out!" Tears started to flow for Oichi's eyes. "I want out to! Let me eat!" She shook her head. As the veins on her face started to grow running down her cheeks. "Shut up you to. Do you want her to die?" "I just want out!" Oichi started to laugh. "It hurts…it hurts so much…no one is coming to save me…I'm gonna die….I'm gonna die….Law…don't leave me…I don't wanna die…its to dark…I'm cold…"

Zach smiled. "Sorry ladies but it's time for you to go back to sleep" Zach took out a syringe and moved quickly sticking the needle into Oichi's neck injecting the white serum with in Oichi.

Oichis eyes widen and slammed shut.

Inside her mine the egos backed away from the door. It turned white. Lusta jumped up. "Uugghhh! So close!" Kan pouted. "At least let me eat!" Michi watched the door and her eyes narrowed. Suddenly their doors open. "What the hell…" Lusta looked at the door. There doors were turning white as well. Kan frowned. "What going on…?" Michi glanced over at Lusta. Suddenly, white chains poured out the room. Kan was grabbed first. She hissed in pain as she was forcefully grabbed and pulled into her room. Lusta and Michi dodge the chains until one grabbed Lusta led and the other Michi's arms.

Michi's eyes turned jet black. The chain touching her rusted off. She then went to Lusta and pulled her away from the chains. They went to Michi's room but, it wouldn't be safe for long. White chains slowly dropped from the ceiling and from the floor and walls. "Looks like we are gonna be sleeping for a while." "Correction…me and Kan…will be sleeping for a while…you are no longer needed." Lusta looked at her with confusion until she watched Michi turn into a dark shadow. "Y-You wouldn't…" "Good bye…" NO!" She wrapped around Lusta quickly devouring her but the white chains surrounded them.

Zach took out the needle and put it back in his pocket. Zach frowned and took out another syringe, it was filled with red serum. He reached out and grabbed the knife and pulled it out of her fast then sticking her with the red serum, Zach watched her wounds closed but left scars. He heard her shoulders pop back in place, he used his telekinesis to remove the chains and she fell forward and Zach caught her. He frowned and took off his hoodie and put it on her zipping her up, he cared her bridal style and left with her.

At the hospital, couple of hours went by. Jess was in the room still with Dawn and Dante. Jess was sitting on Sabo's lap eating a jar a pickle watching batman animated series. They were on the 'Harleys Day' episode one of Jess's favorite episodes. Dawn Laid down on Dante's left side cuddling up to him gently, he was on some morphine not enough to make him sleep.

Dante sighed. 'How am I gonna get any rest with her smacking on those god forsaken pickles…' Then suddenly red lights it the hallway were flashing, Jess's eyes widen, Dawn stood up gasping.

Dante frowned. The door of the room opened quickly Aurora rushed in "Zach found Oichi! He's on his way with her know, she's in critical condition, stay here." She rushed out. Jess's eyes widen more and the jar of pickles slipped form her hands and fell to the ground shattering, Dawn gasped again and got up and rushed over. "Sabo help me clean this up." Sabo nodded.

Dawn looked at Jess and frowned. "Jess hun go seat by Dante…" Jess got up and walked over to the bed and sat next to him. She had her head down, Dante can feel her shaking with worried and fearful aura. He can sense she was silently tearing. His eyes closed. "Eric…" Eric who was in the corner sitting. "Yes, Uncle…" "Go." Eric nodded and quickly left the room.

Aurora was running down the hall and she spots law who was blinking at the lights "Law!" he turned to her "Aurora what's up with the lights…?" Aurora grabbed him "My father found Oichi! He's on his way with her now!"

Laws eyes widen. "How is she!?" He asked in a panic. "She's in critical condition." Aurora said pulling him with her to the ER elevator. Reaching it, there was nurses looking nervous to see what happen.

Law frowned at them. "Get out of the way if your gonna stand there!" He yells. The nurses jumped slightly but backed up. The Elevator door opened and Zach stepped out of the elevator with Oichi in his arms. Aurora's eyes widen "Oichi…"

"Oichi…" Law could feel his heart hurting looking at her condition. "Papa…. Just by looking at her I can tell what she went through" Zach frowned "Let's take her to the surgery room" Aurora nodded "Come on everyone"

Law instructed the nurses to get everything ready since they were all simply just starting at Oichi. They all walked off, Zach didn't even let Law take her from him, rather protective. Aurora shook her head and padded on his back. "It's alright, just let him or he will kill you Law."

Law frowned as they reached the surgery room, Zach was the first to walk in and he walked over to the surgery table and placed Oichi gently on it. Aurora stepped in and walked over, the nurses walked in after. "Alright hook her up to the monitors and put am oxygen nose piece for her." The nurses nodded and started to do their Job. Zach stepped back standing in the corner and watched them.

Law calmed himself as he looked at the injures simply on her face and neck. He could only imagine what she went through.

In the waiting room. Eric was sitting in the chair. The red light was on top of the doors to the surgery room. He had never meet Oichi face to face but he heard that she was like his Uncles treasure. "Lucci is very fond of her as well…and that's rare even for that leopard bastard." "I'd rather you say that to my face then behind my back." Eric turned to see Lucci and Kaeden walking to him. He took a sit next to him. They waited to hear any news on Oichi's conditions.

Aurora gulped and slowly zipped down the hoodie, her eyes widen "Oh my god…." The nurses frowned as they helped her left Oichi up and take off the hoodie, one nurse took it and handed it to Zach who took it. Watched them.

Law grit his teeth as his anger boiled to the top. "So many lacerations…a whip most likely…bruises from being…..beaten…." He noticed the burn marks. "Burned…electrocuted…what the hell did they do to you…" Law wanted to clothes his eyes, but in fear of overlooking anything forced him to keep his eyes opened.

Aurora's heart dropped and moved to the end, while Law was checking her head. Aurora opened her legs gently and her eyes widen, she bit her lip. Zach frowned "Aurora what is it..?" Law looked over to her he frowned.

"Aurora…" Aurora closed her legs. "She was raped… constantly…." Zach's eyes widen and he growled, he moved and left the room pissed. Law almost felt his heart stop. His hands started to shake either from shock or anger or both.

Jess was already leaving the room in a hurry after Dawn and Sabo cleaned up the mess. Sabo followed her in a hurry to catch up with her, Dawn frown and walked over to the closet, she opened it and pulled out a wheel chair.

She rolled it over to Dante. "come on your coming with" she stepped to him to help him. "I was coming regardless." Dante say. The wheelchair Features like the IV tower and oxygen-tank holder. The seats where a blue, Stand-assist armrests support patients while they get into or out of the chair, or swivel back. Dawn unhooked and moved his IVS to the chair while helping him up and walking him to the chair. He sat down, the chair was really comfy. Dawn hooked the IVS to the chair and put his feet up in the feet rests.

"You'd make a great nurse." Dante says chuckling. Dawn giggled "Oh I'll be your nurse from now on, I'll be taking you home with me when your able to leave" Dawn said rolling her out the room.

Ty was trotting down the hall to the waiting room. He spotted Eric and Lucci and went to sit on Eric. Lucci chuckled. "Looks like you've been accepted. Careful, his fear of females are still strong." Eric rubbed Ty's head. "Yeah I know. I can help him with that. It's a big Brothers duty after all."

Frank rolled Danni in her wheel chair, she was holding Zane in her arms, after hearing the news Frank without Danni even started demanding him to take her he was already moving to get her ready.

Danni was tearing up in the corners of her eyes. "Oichi…" Frank frowned. "It's okay hun." reaching the waiting area, Frank parked her next to Lucci, Eric, and Ty.

Danni looked to Eric but he quickly turned his head. He didn't show himself to Danni just yet because he was told she was doing well so he was going to wait to introduce himself. Danni eyes him with tears running down her cheek. '…another son huh…'

Jess reached the waiting room she had tears in her eyes. Sabo appeared behind her, he right away pulled in her hold and rubbed her back gently, Jess was tearing his chest "Please let her be okay, please let her be okay…" Everyone impatiently waited for the news.

In the surgical room, Aurora was looking at the monitors "Her vitals are weak …" Then her eyes widen seeing her a spike on the monitor, she gasped making Law look at her. She moved quickly pushing some the nurse's, the sound of flat lining from the monitor made Law's eyes widen "Quickly the Defibrillator! NOW!"

Law heart was racing as he remembered the dream he had before. He couldn't lose her. A nurse rushed over with one and Aurora acted quickly putting on the sticky the electrodes pads on her chest, and quickly pushed the button as it shocked Oichi.

Danni felt stinging in her heart. She rubbed her chest. As a mother, she knew something was very, very wrong. She started to shake. 'Oichi…please…' Dawn and Dante was just getting to the lobby. By the pale look on Dante's face he was feeling the same thing Danni was feeling. 'How could I have been so careless…don't die on my Oichi…please don't…'

Jess looked at the door and her eyes widen "Oichi… I can't sense her anymore…" Dawn's eyes widen parking Dante. Ty held Eric's hand tightly. "Auntie…" Lucci frowned as he contained his anger and sorrow. 'Don't do this Oichi…'

In the room, Aurora bite her lip still no heartbeat.

"Come on Ichi don't do this to me….come on." Law says. Aurora turned up the machine more "One more time!" she pushed the button and it shocked Oichi. They looked see and hear a beep, she smiled "thank god…." Her vitals were going back to normal.

Law sighed out in relief. Aurora was looking at her vitals more "We need to put her into an induced coma…, her mental state even out like this isn't good for her, let's get it set up and put her on strong antibiotics and clean up her lashes and burns. Alright I need to go talk to Danni and Dante I can tell there all waiting… Nurse get a pair of panties and Hospital gown form the cabinet, the nurse nodded and stepped away.

The nurses nodded. Law didn't leave Oichi's side. He grabbed her hand and held it gently. His heart was filled with nothing but sorrow. He could feel the tears coming but he held them back just enough as he started to take care of the rest of her injuries.

Aurora stepped out into the hallway, they see her as she walked over, such sorrow and sadness came off her. Jess could sense her now, she knew she was alright but waited for Aurora to reveal what happen.

"Aurora…how is she?" Danni asked in a shaking voice. Frank held Danni's hand, Aurora frowned "She was tortured, beaten, whipped, electrocuted most likely trying to fry the chip in her brain" Jess's eyes widen and tears filled her eyes she was shaking.

Dante frowned with his eyes closed. Aurora looked bite her lip "Dante and Danni, come with me in the other room, Frank, Dawn wheel them in." Jess blinked. "What about..." Aurora shook her head. "No." Jess frowned. Aurora stepped in an empty room, both Frank and Dante rolled them in. Closing the door, Dawn and Frank stayed in there with them.

"What's happening to Oichi…." Dante says. Aurora sat down and looked at them "She was rapped… constantly and I noticed the implant was removed I don't know if Law noticed."

Both Dante and Danni's eyes open wide in pure shook. Dawn's eyes widen in shock and felt her heart drop, it was thumping wildly and Dante could feel it. She heard a door with in her cracking. Frank frowned at Aurora. Danni's mind went blank as the words 'rape' ran through her head.

"We are putting her in an induced coma… her mental state isn't strong enough even like this, so the induce coma will keep her mental state at bay until her brain waves show she will be able to awoken again" Dawn bite her lip in anger and saddens.

Danni's head drops down. Dante, feeling a weird feeling run up his spine, looked to her. "Danni…?" Danni didn't answer. Her grip of Zane started to loosen as her body went limp.

Frank gasped and noticed she had passed out and losing grip on Zane, Frank quickly caught him making Aurora and Dawn gasped softly. "Thank God you caught Zane…" Dawn said, Aurora frowned, Zane started to fuss. Frank rocked him gently "Shhhhhh, its okay little guy its okay"

Dante rubbed his face. 'Good grief…I'm not even sure she heard about putting Oichi in a coma…' He rubbed his eyes. "How long do you think it would take for her to recover?"

Aurora frowned "Even after she wakes up…. months… father said her mental state cracked when she was stabbed in the chest…. When Zach found her…" the door opened and Zach stepped in "Dawn, Frank can you leave me alone with Dante and Danni who is passed out?" Dawn frowned but nodded she can sense Zach is not fooling around right know, Frank frowned but nodded he leaned down and kissed Danni. He walked out with Dawn with Zane in his arms.

Dante sat back up. Zach closed the door and grabbed a chair, pulling it to them, and sat down. Zach looked at Danni and frowned. "I'll tell her when she wakes up but for you" he looked right at him. Those eyes nothing but cold and empty pitch blackness "you should have let us know about Oichi being targeted by the dragons, I read Spandam mind. I saw everything they did to her but the raping…. I saw a glance of Doflamingo …. I have put a warrant on his head if he steps foot in Celtica or even Grivida"

Dante had his arms crossed. "I told you Oichi could be targeted it by anyone. Even though the dragons are to dumb to come up with a plan that takes out the whole family it can always be assumed that they will try to squirm their way in this situation. Zach frowned "I used the white serum on her, I had too" Aurora's eyes widen "The white serum..?!"

Dante sighed as he closed his eyes. "You did what you felt was necessary. The main deal is that Oichi is here and out of their fingers."

Zach smirked "Of I had fun with them, killed them all and freed the slaves who are now safe in my country. And for Spandam well lets say it was mess very messy" Aurora sighed "You boiled his blood to the point he burst didn't you?" Zach chuckled it was dark "yup well anyways Dante, the white serum injected her with was a strong doze."

"That's quite alright." Zach nodded "Get well" he got up and went to the door but to was busted open by Jess. "How dare you come in here and not make me involve! What's going on?!" Dawn sighed. "Jess don't make me have Sabo remove you!" Jess growled, "Let him and see how far he gets me!"

Dante shook his head. Frank sighed "Jess you wanna hold Zane?" Jess's eyes widen and her pissed aura turned into a gentle aura, Jess giggled and skipped over taking Zane careful "Awwww your so cute!" Dawn chuckled. "Well that got her out of the pissed rampage…" she walked over to the room and helped Dante out. Frank also walked over getting Danni.

Danni was still out. 'Wonder how long it would take to for her to wake up…' Dante says thinking to himself. Aurora stepped out "I'm gonna be putting Oichi into an induce coma until her mental state is better, if you excuse me…" she walked away.

Eric and Lucci was talking when Jess knelled down to Ty "Ty you wanna see you cousin?" Lucci smiled slightly at her.

Ty backed up from Jess and turned his head away from her. He held on to Eric tightly. Lucci patted his head. "Remember what Oichi said Ty." Ty nodded and kept his eyes to the floor, not looking at Jess. He glances at Zane and smiles slightly before turning his head away again. "He looks like Uncle Frank…"

Jess smiled "yeah…" Frank rolled Danni over, she was still passed out. "Jess walk with me with Zane" Jess smiled and stood up "Alright, come Sabo." she walked with Frank as he rolled Danni away. Dawn sighed and looked at Dante. "Lets head back"

Dante sighed. "Back to the pickles infested room?" Dawn chuckled "I'll clean the floor so it doesn't smell of pickles" "I would really, really, appreciate it." Dante says.

Not long Aurora and Law had her hooked up with tubes and she was in an induced come, she was placed on a high-tech bed that on each side was a hologram screen that showed her vitals, bran waves. It was a live feed into her brain waves, right know the brain waves where good.

Law looked down at her sadly. He wanted to hold her so bad…he wanted her to be awake so the last thing she doesn't see is what happened to her, "Oichi…." Aurora frowned at him "come on law, we have slaves to look over that father brought" Law sighed. He kissed Oichi's forehead before leaving.

On Sunday, December 10th on a Sunday, Jess was in a hospital examination room with Sabo. Law was sitting up the ultrasound for her, he hasn't said a word to them. Jess frowned "Law… I'm worried about her too… she's strong! She will be okay"

Law said nothing as he lifted her shirt and squeezed the gel on her tummy making her flinch "god dam it.." she softly said, Sabo had a the tablet in his hands, Law placed the wand on her tummy moving it around. Jess smiled as the image of Elvira showed on the screen.

Sabo smiled lightly. Law looked and smiled mentally seeing his little niece, ". As for size, your baby weighs about 8 1/2 ounces and measures 6 inches, head to bottom – about the size of an heirloom tomato. Her arms and legs are in proportion to each other and the rest of her body now. 19 weeks pregnant, so you are four months and about one week pregnant." Jess was smiling brightly 'four months now… time goes by fast…'

Sabo chuckled. "Your baby's sensory development is exploding! Her brain is designating specialized areas for smell, taste, hearing, vision, and touch. Some research suggests that she may be able to hear your voice now, so don't be shy about reading aloud, talking to her, or singing a happy tune if the mood strikes you" Jess blinked at her tummy "So she can hear us…?" Law nodded to her, Jess smiled at her tummy "Elvira mama loves you" Sabo smiled

"And so does daddy." Sabo says smiling. Law see's Elvira moving slightly "She's moving proving she can hear your voices" Jess giggled softly.

"Haha. Cute." Sabo says happily. "Mhmmm what else to tell you two, Your belly will start growing even faster in the weeks to come. As a result, you may notice some achiness in your lower abdomen or even an occasional brief, stabbing pain on one or both sides – especially when you shift position or at the end of an active day. Most likely, this is round ligament pain. The ligaments that support your uterus are stretching to accommodate its increasing weight. This is nothing to be alarmed about, if the pain continues, call me or Aurora…" Jess smiled and nodded to him "Pictures please." Law nodded as he took a picture. That same day, Jess visited Oichi. The story went that Oichi had the nasty flue and that's why she was missing school.

Later that night, Jess was in Oichi's room, humming while doing her homework. She sat next to her with a food tray has her table. Sabo was next to her going over his work. Law was on the other side checking her over.

Law rubbed her head. Some of the injuries such as the burn marks were healing up thanks to the herb meds he used. Her back was more damaged then anything. When he changes her bandages, he had to be careful, especially with long scar that ran down her right shoulder and down to her hip. Her skin would be pulled with the bandages causing it to reopen at times. It was frustrating to be extra careful. He was also going to cut her hair after her stitches were out. He sighed and sat down. He had a few minutes before he had to do his run. Terry was also having a tough time breathing with the pain in his chest. Law grabbed her hand. 'Oichi…please wake up soon…'

Jess smiled and finishes her homework. She stretched feeling hungry, putting her homework away and she giggled mentally, she reached down picking up her bag taking out left over green dragon Chinese food "So hungry!" she started to dig in her food.

Law sighed and shook his head. He started to unwrap the bandages on Oichi's arm. Sabo shook his head. "Why do you always pig out in places you shouldn't even pig out at…" Jess looked up at him. "Sabo, can you go the cafeteria and get me 3 small cartons of milk?"

"Ho-Ho…no demands this time. You actually asked!? Guess I can do that for you." He says getting up chuckling. Jess smiled. "Thank you love!"

Law ignored them as he removed the rest of Oichi's bandages. He looked at the scars on her arm from being cut or even stabbed. The one on her upper around a blade went straight threw her arm. He reached out and picked up some hand-made ointment he made from his medical herbs.

Jess smiled and looked over "Good healing herb ointment, but if you use blue fringe branch missing it with that it will heal her wounds faster" Jess said taking a bite of her fried rice.

"I know that. This is just an experimental ointment." He says, grabbing fresh bandages. Jess chuckled and then she felt something, she looked over and she sees her brain waves and gasped softly. "Law the brain waves…."

"Yes, it happens. Maybe for a second or two." Law says. "Page Aurora" Jess smiled has she gets up looking down at her still eating "I can't wait for you to wake up…." Law pages Aurora to the room as he started to wrap Oichi's arm.

Jess smiled and sat back down and still eating, Sabo walked back in, luckily Oichi's room wasn't that far from the cafeteria. Jess giggled as Sabo walked over to her placing the first one down for her, Jess smiled opening it and drinking it "Mhmmmmm!"

Sabo sat back down. Not long Aurora walked in and Danni was behind her holding Zane.

Danni walked over to Law. Aurora walked over to the brain wave machine and looked at it, they watched her.

Danni tapped her foot impatiently. Aurora smiled "She is ready" Jess smiled brightly "Really…?"

Law and Danni smiled. She took a step back. Even if she was ready to wake who knows what kind of state she would be in when she awoke. According to Zach the egos had taken over after she was stabbed in the chest so it might have been the last thing she saw…Danni took a deep breath as she gently rubbed Zane's back.

Aurora went to the cabinet and opening it and taking out a needle "Law go ahead and removed the tubes." Law nodded as he started to remove the tubes. Jess bite her lip and rolled back with her food.

Danni's heart was pounding. Aurora stepped over as Law puts the nose oxygen on her. Aurora grabbed her arm gently and sticks her in the shoulder and injected her with the medicine that will wake her up. "She will wake up in about 4 minutes or longer…." Their eyes all landed on Oichi, Aurora took a step back.

Law held her hand. Minutes passed before Oichi gasped out coughing. Danni's eyes shinned happily. "Oichi!" Jess smiled "Sissy" Sabo smiled. Oichi coughed out more before flinching in pain. Her eyes suddenly opened wide as she remembered being stabbed in the chest. Tears came to her eyes as she started to sit up. Sabo got up and reached for her to keep her in bed. Danni frowned noticing the scared and panic look on her face. Her eyes widen. 'Oh no!' She tried to stop Sabo from touching her. "Sabo wait a minute!" It was too late. The moment Oichi felt him touch her she started to scream.

"No! Don't touch me anymore!" She panicked and kicked Sabo in the gut. He gasped out as she struggled to run out of the bed. Law grabbed her. "Oichi stop! Your gonna reopen your wounds!" Jess frowned "Oichi! Calm down!" Danni backed up holding Zane who was startled by Oichi's screams. "No more! NO more! Somebody help me!" Oichi screamed out in tears. All she could see was those four wall and Spandam standing in front of her. Zane was crying, Aurora right away got some Morphine and injected her with it and she right away calmed down. Jess bite her lip "Oichi…." Zane was still crying.

Danni didn't want to but she quickly left the room with a crying Zane. Oichi felt energy leave her body as she fell back on Law. He caught her and held her. "Oichi…your safe...they can't hurt you anymore." Oichi panic breathing went to normal but her eyes were still scanning the room not seeing anything but the cell she was in. She trembled in Laws arms making him frowned.

He carefully placed her back on the bed but turned her on her side where her back was facing everyone else. He sat in front of her. They noticed different long red line under her bandages spreading. Jess was frowned deeply 'Oichi…' "Oichi…" He reached out and touched her cheek. She jumped from his touch, slamming her eyes close. "Its okay…just focus on my voice." His hand remained on her cheek. "Can you hear me Oichi. If nothing else can you hear my voice?" Oichi opened her eyes slowly. She looked right into Laws eyes. He could still see how scared she was. "It's okay…now." He said smiling. "Everything is okay." She reached up and grabbed the hand that was on her cheek. "…Law…?" Law smiled got brighter. "Yes. It's me..." Tears streamed from her eyes. "I…called for you…you never came…" Law rubbed her cheek. "I know…I'm so sorry…" "I was so scared! You never came for me!" She started to cry. Jess held her shirt biting her lip. Law frowned as he bends down and bumps his forehead with hers. She tightens her grip around his hand as she cried more and more. Jess gulped and stepped over to her "Oichi...?"

Oichi tensed up at feeling Jess come closer to her. Law glanced to Jess sadly and shook his head. Jess frowned 'she doesn't want me near her….' Sabo, recovering from the kick, and placed his arm around Jess. "Let's let them be for now." He says. "We can come back tomorrow when she's calmed back down." Jess tears began to come down her face. Oichi closed her eyes, clinging to Laws hands. "I'm a horrible sister…" she pushes Sabo off her and ran out the room tearing.

Sabo sighed. He hated it when she got like this. He quickly ran after her. "Leave me alone!" she shouted at Sabo tearing. Sabo quickly caught up and grabbed her. He pulled her into a empty room and locked the door. "I want you to quit saying that shit…" Sabo says frowning. Jess bite her lip "It's true!". "Tell me how are you a horrible sister!?" Jess backed up and looked down "Because I can't save her! And keep her safe! "Do you understand that Oichi's WHOLE family couldn't do anything thing to prevent this. No one could." Jess sniffed "Yeah that didn't help because Dante and Danni kept me and my family in the fucken dark about it!" "So, you think calling you're a horrible sister is going to make Oichi see you? You think it would make Oichi happy that you kept calling yourself a 'horrible' sister?" Jess frowned "No…" Sabo sighed and walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "Jeez…sometimes you can be so foolish. You always do this crap. Blaming yourself, knowing damn well you couldn't have done anything about a situation you couldn't control." Jess tears in his chest. He hugged her tighter. "Oichi just went through a traumatic experience. You of all people should know how that is like…Going by what just happen Law would be the only one who could touch her without her freaking out. She doesn't see you…she doesn't see me…she doesn't see anyone but him and I know that hurts. I know how much you love Oichi but you are no longer the only person in her heart. Just like Oichi isn't the only one in your heart." Jess sniffed and pouted with tears down her face.. "I hate it….". "I know patience is soooo not your strong point but your gonna have to suck it up for now. If Law is the only person who can pull her out then let him bring her back to us…Understand?" Jess sniffed, pouted then nodded to him "O-okay…". Sabo smiled. "Good and for the last time stop calling yourself a horrible sister…its getting annoying since no one here ever thinks that…stop putting yourself down." Jess pouted and pushed him slightly "So I'm annoying now aye?!"

"You have your moments but, even down to your stubborn side, you still drive me crazy sometime. All that does now is just makes me fall in love with you more. Jess's eyes widen and flushed "Shut up! go get me my food I left in the room…"

Sabo raised his eyebrow. "Say what?" "I said go get my food… You trying to starve our daughter?" Jess pouted at him. Sabo rolled his eyes. "Back to being demanding I see." He kissed her forehead and unlocked the door. He walked out and went back to the room to get her food.

Back in Oichi's room. She had passed back out. Law was cleaning her back. Aurora had left out to attend to other things. Danni came back in but left to go lay down. Law was looking down at her long cut on her back. The other lacerations weren't as bad as this one so it is going to leave a nasty scar. There were two other beside it not as long but just as deep like they kept hitting her in the same spot over and over. Law sighed as he started to stitch the cuts just when Sabo walked in. He frowned. "She okay now?" "Yeah and Jess." "She'll be fine. She just need to accept that Oichi has other people that she loves." He grabbed her food. "I'll be taking her home soon. Can she come tomorrow." Law looked up him. "Don't ask such dumb questions. As long as she doesn't touch Oichi she should be fine." Sabo smiles and nods. "Later." Law went back to work on Oichi's back. "I rather have you at home so I can look after you myself. When you regain yourself more let's look at some houses okay." He says smiling. A small smile came to Oichi's face.

The next day, earlier in the morning, Jess walked in with Sabo, Sabo was carrying two giant stuff animals, Oichi was wake eating some soup. Jess was wearing a red maternity tee with dark grey writing 'little miracle on the way' with a black poncho hooded peacoat with dark skinny jeans and knee high flat boots.

Oichi kept her eyes down to her soup. Her mind replaying the horror events in her head. The only time they would stop was when she was holding Law's hands. Her body hurt and her back was constantly inching and burning. Jess slowly walked over and placed the large panda next taking out something from a bag she was carrying, it was a panda throw blanket, she gently placed it on her not touching her then quickly backing away watching her.

Oichi glanced at the blanket. She remembered Law buying her a lot of panda bear stuff. Tears ran down her cheeks. She missed Law. Her trembling fingers touched the panda on the blanket. She then pulled her fingers away and went back to her soup, while the tears fell for a little while longer, Jess frowned and bite her lip "Oichi…" Jess didn't move.

Hearing her name Oichi stopped. She looked over to Jess and gave her a blank stare. Jess smiled at her "love you sisy…" Oichi kept silent and went back to her soup. Sabo sighed. He walked out the door to see Law walked down the hall. He was wearing his glasses today. Behind him was Ty. He was wearing a Spiderman book bag. Sabo frowned. "Why would he bring Ty here…specially how she is now…" Jess frowned "Sabo what is..?" "Law is bring Ty…He's gonna keep his head down while you're here." Jess blinked "Really…?" Law reached the door with a smiling Ty until her saw Jess. His head went down to the floor as he hid behind Law. Jess frowned and looked away. Law sighs and grabs Ty hand. He walks him over to a small desk with his back turned to them. "Good ahead." Law says rubbing his head. Ty nodded and opened his bag. He pulled out paper and crayons. Law walked over to Oichi. "What you bring the kid for?" Sabo asked. "He wanted to see his aunt." Sabo frowned. "Like she is now?" "He knows not to touch her." Law says. Ty got up and walked over to the bed. He carefully slipped a picture of a sun with a smiling face on it, at the foot of Oichi's bed. He then ran back to the table and went to drawing. Jess sat down looking down with a frown. "He has been worried about Oichi. So, I couldn't just say no." Sabo shrugged. Sabo glanced out the door. 'What the hell…' "R-river…." Jess shivered and backed herself in the wall shaking "Keep Ty in here whatever you do not let him out…. Cant you sense it…?" Sabo frowned. Law was laying Oichi down. Ty kept drawing. He could sense something weird but all he cared about was decorating the room with all his pictures.

Somewhere in the hospital the elevator opened and River stepped out half bloody dragging a body behind her, her face was half covered in scales, her inner dragon was out. Her eyes were cold dragon slited, Aurora walked out of the mess hall and she gasped "R-river…." She shook, River didn't look at her but dropped the body in front of her and walked away. Aurora knelled down and felt for a pulse 'still a little…..' she pushed the page that sent out to every nurse.

Law was rubbing Oichi's head as she drifted off to sleep. He frowned at the page he was getting. He didn't want to leave Oichi just yet. Ty walked over and put a picture of a hamburger on Oichi's bed. Sabo watched as nurses from all directions were heading in one direction. He raised his eyebrow. Jess shook "Sabo hold me and Elvira…" this was freaking Jess out, she has never felt this dark presence from river before…

Sabo held her tightly. she gripped his shit "I never felt this murderous aura form her…." Sabo rubbed Jess back. "Just be happy that it's not directed this way." He says frowning.

In Terry's room, the room was pitch dark but one blue night light of a dragon laminated the room, Terry was sound a sleep. The door to the room softly opened and silent foots steps walked in the room, the footsteps walked to a locker opening it silently. River took out a blue duffle bag and walked over to the bathroom, she silently closed the door turning on the lights.

One of Terrys eyes opened. It was glowing yellow. He smiled. How could he not be awake when River came back. If he could move he would have been sitting up waiting. He closed his eyes. He was getting lonely without her. Feeling her aura from a far murderous or not made him happy. The sound of the shower came from the bathroom, she was taking a shower. Her murderous aura disappeared. Terry smiled softly and sighed mentally. 'If only I could move…'

Jess relaxed in Sabos arms "It's gone thank god…"

Ty was smiling as he drew his pictures. Jess smiled and moved away and stepped to Ty sitting down "Can I draw with you?"

Ty's smile dropped and he kept his head down. Jess smiled "Can I borrow some crayons and paper?"

He nodded slightly not looking at her. Jess smiled at him "Thank you Ty" she started to color with him. Ty moved away from her a bit as he went back to his own coloring.

In Terry's room, the bathroom door opened and River stepped out with her duffle bag placing it down in the locker again, she took out a bottle and walked over to Terry and laid down on his side gently.

Terrys eyes turned to her. She was wearing nothing but blue lace panties and black tank top with no bra, her hair was slightly damp. "Haa…it sucks that I can't move. I wanna hug you so bad haha." River held up the bottle "red serum…. Please take one it will make me feel better…."

"I don't like taking you guys meds. It makes me feel funny but for you I'll do it this time." River smiled "I tortured him for days, week…. I found him on the 3rd day I left… I just tortured him… he's still alive… I kept him alive for info…. Frank found me before I could devour his soul…" she pouted "I wanted to eat him too…." "Oh well, maybe next time." Terry says laughing.

Crayons weren't working for her, she had Sabo get her pens. Finishing up her drawing, she smiled "Ty look" he's eyes shifted and looked at her drawing and his eyes widen, it was amazing drawing of spider man of ink from red, blue and black pens.

Ty blinked at it. Jess smiled "I heard you like Spiderman from marvel so I drew this for you, I hope you'll get use to me one day" Ty simply nodded and got to put another picture on Oichi's bed. He went back to the table facing away from Jess as he started to color again.

Jess smiled and then gasped making Ty jump but look at her, she was rubbing her tummy and she was leaning back on her arm "She's moving…. Sabo… she's moving…."

Ty quickly got up and rushed over to Law. He was pulling on his pants. "I wanna go home…" Law looked down and was about to say no when he felt his hands trembling. He looked to Jess. Jess frowned at him Law sighed. 'Must have spooked him somehow.' He picked Ty up. "I'll take you home in a bit. Want to help me change aunties bandages." Ty looked up at him then looked at a sleeping Oichi and nodded. "Okay first let's go wash your hands." They got up and went to the bathroom. Jess looked down more. Sabo walked over to her. "You spooked him. He's been tortured by females for four years…its not going to be easy getting close to him. The slightest thing you do can scare him half to death like now... " Jess sighs at this. Sabo sits next to her rubbed her belly. "Your…up close personality is gonna make him more scared of you." Jess just got up "I'm leaving…." She grabs her purse "I'm gonna visit Terry, I don't wanna scare him anymore my heart drops every time he scared of me…" she leaves the room.

Jess walks down the hall to Terry's room. Reaching the room, Jess can see the dim blue light from the room, she smiled 'he's a sleep… I can feel River in with him…' she opened the door quietly and stepped in. River was cuddled up gently on Terry's side asleep. Terry was awake watching with the sound on mute and closed Captions were on. Jess smiled and walked over "Terry" she whispered.

"Yes, what is it." Terry says grabbing the remote and turning the channel. Jess smiles softly and sat next to him "Just checking in on you… and River… I had to leave Oichi's…. room…" Jess frowned deeply. Terry smiled lightly. "That's a given. Law told me how she flipped out when Sabo touched her and when you tried to get to close. Give her sometime and she'll come back around." Jess shook her head "It was Ty, he was there… I sat next to him coloring with him… I even drew him a Spiderman pic with nothing but red, black and blue pens…. I had to leave because after I gasped slightly….. I scared him… I felt Elvira moving… it surprised me… I hope Ty will understand I didn't mean to scary him… Elvira surprised me from moving around and me feeling it…"

Terry laughed a bit. "I understand but, your first mistake was sitting near him. You are to open for him. Since you spooked him it might be awhile till he comes near you." Jess looks down with a frown. Terry looked at River. "It's not there yet but he's getting use to River bit by bit. She spoils him from afar and Oichi makes sure Ty knows that all the gifts he gets are from her." He then frowns. "He was finally coming to spend a week with us in November but due to the events it didn't happen." Jess frowned "I'm sorry…" Terry stretched, being careful to not wake River. "My brother will also come around. It may be a long rode but he will get there. Just…for now keep your distance please." Jess nodded and then blinked at him "wait aren't you injured…. Shouldn't that hurt you….?" Terry chuckled and looked at River

"It sucks but River wanted me to take that red pill. It feels nice to finally move though." Jess blinked "I see… so she gave you some red serum" River sneezed in her in sleep making her stir away with a pout. Jess giggled "River" River noticed Jess with her sleepy eyes, she gave her a sleepy smile "Jess…" Terry scratched his head. "Awe…I was enjoying watching you sleep…"

The next evening on the 11th of December, Jess and Sabo were in the meeting room waiting for the others to show up. Cloud, Michael and Gaara were already there. Cloud was trying to finish his work, Jess looked at him blinked at him, normally Amy would be here but she has a club meeting. Gaara looked at her "How is Oichi? How is her flu?" Jess frowned "It's bad, she was admitted in the hospital." Gaara and Michael both frowned. "That bad…? Is Law taking care of her?" Jess nodded "Yeah" "Can we visit her?" Michael asked, Jess shook her head "No she's under Quarantine" they frowned at her.

Nami and Vivi soon walked in. Nami was frowning as she took her seat. Jess smiled "Hey everyone" Hinata walked in with Naruto, Jess smiled "Thank you for coming… thank you for taking Law and Oichi's parts" Hinata and Naruto smiled at her. "No problem Jess, how is Oichi?" Naruto asked, Hinata frowned she knew what happen. Being engaged to Yuki she learned a lot. Naruto however, only knows she was out of school from a bad cold. Jess was about to tell when Sabo spoke for her.

"She's in the hospital with a bad case of the flu…" Sabo says. Naruto frowned and took his spot as did Hinata. Jess closed her eyes and relaxed herself, Cloud stopped his homework and looked up at Jess. He had his hearing aids in.

"Alright, so a new month means new events, the pop culture festival for the school is being moved to February and for this month the winter solstice ball is coming up on December 21" Michael and Cloud both smiled at her. "Ahh! Last year it was amazing." Michael said, Cloud nodded in agreement.

Naruto, Gaara and Hinata looked at her with a questionable look.

"the what…?" Naruto asked.

The others were just as confused. Michael smiled. "The solstices are opposite on either side of the equator, so the winter solstice in the northern hemisphere and the summer solstice is in southern hemisphere vice versa but Celtica and Grivida celebrate both winter and summer solstice" Jess and Cloud smiled at him.

Nami wasn't fully listening and Vivi was taking down the notes. Hinata tapped her chin "So the winter solstice is the sign of beginning of winter?" They nodded to her "Normal winter doesn't start until on the solstice but it sometimes snows before the solstice, it hasn't snowed it but only up in the mountains" Jess said "Now then let's talk about the ball" she had a smile on her face. They nodded at her.

"Alright, so then for the theme any ideas?" Jess asked, river smiled "winter theme, like snowflakes" Hinayana giggled "how about a winter wonderland theme"

Vivi smiled. "That sounds like a cute idea." Michael smiled "I like Hinata's idea, winter wonderland." Cloud smiled along with Naruto "I mean it's winter so it show be nothing then a winter theme."

"We can have Iceberg and his bunch of builders in training make fans that blow out some fake snow. Like a drizzle of snow maybe over the dance floor only, so it won't get on the food." Sabo says. Jess giggled "sounds good" They nodded "Of course Bon Clay can be charged with the decorations and artwork. He did such a fantastic job with the Halloween theme." Vivi says. They nodded, jess smiled "we can have Sanji work with frank for the food, winter theme"

Nami nodded. "I'll let him know." She says. "He has a lot of new recipes he's been working on. Specially for our president here since she declared her love of rock candy. I'm sure he will be thrilled to know that he will be helping with cooking."

Jess was flushing "awww he doesn't have too..." cloud smiled "cute" Michael laid back crossing his arms behind his head "I find it funny, Sabo might find it let's say over protective" Gaara pouted, "Yeah he punched me today for touching her tummy " Jess pouted "yeah and I smacked the back of the head for it!"

Nami was laughing. "Haha! Damn Sabo! Ace said something like that but I never really expect you punch someone from just touching her tummy!" Hinata and Naruto frowned he was now nervous to ask to feel the baby. Sabo shrugged. "I'll do it again to. Despite the smacks on the head and I'm fine with Sanji giving her the candy. Nami keeps him in check so I have nothing to worry about." Nami nodded. "Got that right."

Jess pouted but sighed "anyways, the color theme for the dance, dresses and tuxes?" Gaara blinked and smiled "white, silver and any shade of blue" Hinata smiled "that's cute idea" the boys nodded. Vivi and Nami nodded. "Yes, those colors sound beautiful!"

Jess smiled "alright sounds good! Now then for the music and the crowns, I'll leave the crown detail to my cousin Yuki. He has some nice winter looks" Hinata giggled. Cloud tapped his chin and smiled "how about classic music...? It is considered a ball..." they blink at him. "That works for me." Nami says. Vivi and Sabo frowned slightly. Vivi didn't have any issues with it but she started getting vibes of her noble balls back home. 'Though my father would love to have a dress made just for the occasion.' She giggled to herself. Sabo kept silent. Just the mention of a ball made him feel uncomfortable.

Jess smiled softly "well we can have half classic and maybe some nice techno music...? You don't want the students feel uncomfortable..." Naruto nodded. "true" Nami sighed slightly. "Yeah…given the fact that most Grand Line nobles want to get away from their positions for a bit." She pokes Vivi. Vivi smiles.

Jess giggled "now then we can also discuss decorating the halls for the month and the outside with lights, the school is giving us s budget of 10,000" Sabo yawns out. "Just leave it to Bon Clay. He's the artist genius plus, his done more with less of a budget."

Jess nodded "So then, last thing to discuss is a chance for secret Santa for the students"

Vivi's eyes sparkled slightly. Hinata blinked "Secret Santa you mean like what we did for sweetest day?" Jess nodded "We can start it off the whole month until the day before school lets out for Christmas break, which is on the 23rd" the boys blinked and nodded "Sounded good but what would be on the list for secret Santa?" Michael asked.

Naruto leans backs. "Flowers and candy?" Jess smiled "Yeah, any flavor colored candy canes and the flower of Christmas. Poinsettia, it comes in pink, red, Ivory and Marble." "We can have the assist from the newspaper club again. They had a lot of fun on sweetest day. New couples were happily discovered that day hee-hee." Vivi says.

Jess smiled. "Of course, sounds good" Jess typed on her tablet and closed "I guess we can end our meeting" Naruto smiled got up with his tablet "See you all tomorrow!" he waved and left, Jess shook her head as Cloud was already getting up and leaving. Gaara sighed and got up following.

Nami and Vivi stood up and stretched. Jess got up with her jacket putting it on getting up with Sabo.

Jess smiled and walked over to Nami and Vivi "Girls these are for you" she handed them the newest ultrasound picture of Elvira.

Nami grabbed it. "Aw. Growing every day." Jess giggled "19 weeks" Sabo walked over to her and held her hand. Vivi smiled. "Two proud patents haha." Nami says phone beeps. "Oops I'm late. Gotta head out. Take it easy Jess." Nami says rushing out the room.

Jess waved "Bye Nami!" Jess smiled at Vivi next "Wanna walk outside with us?"

"Sure." Vivi says smiling. Jess giggled and linked her arm with hers "Does Ace look at the ultrasound pictures?" Jess asks while walking with her Sabo. "Sometimes but he's working a lot right now. He's now mixed up on what he wants to do in life. A firefighter, a police man, or join the military." Vivi pouted. "I don't like any of them since they are all dangerous but I'll support whatever he picks."

Vivi smiled. "Sounds awesome." They reached the parking lot they heard some noise and looked to see a couple of boys laugh and kicking something, they were boys form grand line. Jess frowned and looked closely and her eyes widen to see what they were kicking around, it was Grey Heart tailed Squirrel. Jess gasped and let go of Sabo's and Vivi's hand. "HEY!" she was stomping over to them

Sabo sighed as he followed her. "How dare you! Heart tailed squirrels are endangered species! Sabo stop them!" she yelled.

Sabo grabbed the guys and pushed their faces together, making then head butt each other. He then tossed them into the other guys who fell to the ground. Jess rushed over and knelled down "aww you poor thing…" the squirrel whimpered in pain it was bleeding from its mouth, Vivi rushed over and she gasped.

"Is it okay?" Jess was tearing "we have to get her to a vet soon has possible! You boys! How dare you! Its 5,000 dollars fine for doing harm on an endangered species and 4 years in prison!"

One of the boys rolled his eyes, as he pushed the other boy off him. "It's just a stupid squirrel…" Jess bite her lip "beat it! You're lucky I'm looking the other way" Jess took her hoodie from her bag and gently with Vivi's help put the little squirrel on the hoodie. "Jess wrapped it "Sabo lets hurry…" "Alright." Sabo says.

Jess picked it up and looked at Vivi "You need a ride?" Vivi shook her head. "No, I drove today. I'll be fine. You two go ahead." Jess smiled and nodded she walked away with Sabo behind her "Sabo I stomped over to them…"

"I know…" Sabo said frowning. "At least I didn't kick their asses myself…" Jess frowned looking down at the hurt squirrel.

"Let's just get to the vet." Sabo says sighing. Reached the car, Sabo opened her side and she stepped in putting her belt over her and holding onto the squirrel.

"What's closer." Sabo says getting in. "The wild life animal hospital it's opened 24/7" Jess said "Its right down the room from the school" Sabo nodded and drove off.

Couple of hours later, Jess and Sabo were driving back to the hospital. Jess was worried about the little squirrel, the vet said he will call her in the morning to let her now the squirrel is doing.

"Don't worry. He said it wasn't hurt as bad as it looked." Sabo says. Jess smiled "I'm hungry…"

"When are you not hungry. I'll make dinner tonight but, first let's go see how Oichi is doing. You can eat from the cafeteria there until we get home." Sabo says smiling. Jess giggled "Looking forward for your dinner" Sabo chuckled lightly.

At the hospital three nurses walked into Oichi's room. "Let's stop this…we aren't allowed to be in here…" One of them said. A nurse with orange hair walked up to the sleeping Oichi. "Don't worry we will only be here for a moment. If we prove to Law that we can take care of this girl without them being here just think of how much he will be impressed. The two. Uses looked at each other. "I heard that she freaked out when someone touched her…I don't want to lose my job…" The nurse with the orange hair rolled her eyes at them. She walked over and started pulling bandages out.

"It's a simple change of bandages and plus she's sleeping and even if she wasn't she's completely unresponsive to anything we do or say apparently. Let's change her and go come on. The two nurses shook their heads. "No way…I like Law to but I'm not gonna get fired for this…" One of the nurses left. The second nurse nodded in agreement and started to walk out. The orange hair nurse sighed. "Fine just close the door behind you." The second nursed left, closing the door. The nurse shook her head and looked at Oichi. "Alright. Let's get you changed." She reached down and grabbed Oichi's arm. As soon as she did Oichi's eyes opened wide.

The elevator opened and Jess stepped out with Sabo behind her. She smiled holding a gift bag, she had changed out of her school uniform. She was now wearing a Black 'I Solemnly Swear' Maternity Scoop Neck Tee with her poncho peacoat on, Harry Potter Athletic Leggings and Faux Soft Suede Fur Lined Moccasin Loafer Slippers. "Sabo, can you head to the cafeteria and get me something to eat?"

"Alright. I'll be back." Sabo says walking off. Jess smiled. "Thank you!" She said to him and turned down the wall where Oichi's rom was, she smiled.

The nurse smiled. "Hey there. I'm here to change get your bandages." Oichi snatched away from her. That was the first warning. The nurse blinked at her before smiling again. "It's okay sweetie. I'm here to help you." She reached out again but Oichi smacked her hand away and moved from her with scared eyes. That was the second warning. The nurse frowned and crossed her arms. "Listen here. I'm trying to help make you better. Let me do my job.!" She reached out and grabbed Oichi. Oichi's eyes widen in panic. That was the last warning.

The next thing the nurse knew she was being thrown to the floor. Oichi was tears in her eyes screamed out as she jumped from the bed and attacked the nurse. Don't touch me!" The nurse struggled under Oichi, who was holding her down. The nurse finally pushed Oichi off her sending her rolling over on the floor. The nurse quickly got up and ran to the desk. Oichi got up ignoring the pain of her back and stomach. She wasn't going back to that place. She didn't want to be hurt anymore. She reached out and grabbed the nurse by the ankles as her fear turned to rage and anger. "I'M NEVER GOING BACK!" She yelled. The nurse tumbled but, reached out and grabbed some scissors. "L-Let go of me you freak!" She turned and held the scissors up and brought them down.

Walking closer to her room, a sudden scream made her stop coming from Oichi's room. Jess gasped 'Oichi!' she felt something wrong, really wrong. She rushed to the Oichi's room.

Oichi was on floor covering her eye. The nurse sat their calming down from her own panic stage. She looked at the scissors, dripping slightly with blood. She dropped them. Oichi cried out in pain as the blood ran down her face on the left side. The nurse stood up. "Oh no…what have a done!" She tries to calm Oichi but it made Oichi cry out louder. "Law! Help me! Somebody!" Oichi bends down, curling up in a defensive ball. The nurse didn't know what to do.

The door suddenly busted open and Jess rushed in, she gasped seeing Oichi and looked at the nurse and growled her.

"It was an accident!" The nurse says backing away from Oichi. Jess ignored her placing the bag down and went to get the blanket.

Oichi was still crying, calling for Law. grabbing the blanket, Jess stepped over to Oichi and placed the blanket over Oichi's Head "Oichi, focus on my voice its me Jess"

Tensing up Oichi paused. "J-Jess!?" Jess smiled "Yes it's me… Let me help you up, it's okay I won't you hurt you, you know I would never hurt you"

Oichi shook. "Law…I want Law." She cries. "It's okay, clam down, breathe... relax… Law will be here soon." Jess gently helped her up and taking to the bed and helped her laid down "Stay there, okay sissy? Do not remove the blanket until Law comes."

She saw Oichi curled up tightly to the blanket. Jess sighed and pushed the panic button on the side of her bed. Jess then turned her head to the nurse and saw the scissors near her. Jess bite her lip and anger and stepped over to her.

The nurse backed up. Jess grabbed the nurse harshly and pulled her out of the room, in the hall she smacked the nurse hard making her hit the wall.

The nurse fell to the floor, holding her cheek and tearing. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Jess snapped at her "You were ordered not to fucken come in her room! How dare you ignore a high-top order from Aurora and Law!"

"I-I just wanted to help her…" Jess smacked her again. "And you attacked her?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" "It was an accident! She came at me! I was only defending myself! "The nurse cried out.

Law had dropped everything and was rushing to Oichi's room. Reaching there he saw Jess yelling at a nurse but for now he ignored it. He ran into the room to see Oichi crying under the blanket. He walked around and gently pulled it up. Oichi opened her right eye. "Law…it hurts…" She sniffled. "Here let me see…" He pulled the blanket off, noticing the blood on the bed. She was covering her left eye. Law frowned as he pulled her hand away. There was a long cut that ran just over her eyebrow, down over her eye, and down to her cheek. "It's okay. It's okay. It's not super deep okay. I'll fix you up." "Don't leave…" Oichi grabbed his hand. "I won't. I'm right here." He held her hand. Oichi smiled. "I…I heard Jess…I heard her…" Law smiled. "I figured as much. Don't worry she's here to."

The hall the Jess smacked the nurse again "She has gone through a dramatic and horrifying experience! She doesn't see anyone but law and now me… but there is a reason why you and the other nurses were giving orders not to attend her because she will only see her attackers!"

"I was just gonna help her! That's it!" Jess bite her lip "I don't care if you wanted to help, more like you wanted to impress Law, I know how you are always looking at him."

The nurse looked down. Jess can see Sabo running over to her.

"What happened?" He asked looking at the nurse on the ground. Jess pointed to the nurse "She ignored the orders of Aurora and Law and went to attend to Oichi and attacked her with scissors when Oichi freaked out"

"I swear it was an accident!" The nurse says. Jess smacked her again "Shut up" then a smile came on her face making Sabo sigh. "I heard my mother is here with Dante.

The nurse frowned up at her. "Sabo grab her and bring her along, Law I'll be back. Oichi, sissy I'll be back and I'll bring you a pudding cup" Jess said taking off her coat and throwing it at Law who caught it from in the room and she walked away.

Law tossed her jacket on the chair and went to work on Oichi. "Don't worry. Your gonna come home with me soon okay." Oichi sniffed and nodded.

In an eye exam room, Dante was on a chair with a high tech eye machine devise, she was looking into his eyes, Dawn was holding Dante hand.

Moments before Dante had informed Terry and Eric about Oichi's situation. It took all Terry had to not tear the room apart. He was told to go cool his head. Eric was to go watch him. Aurora moved away and took the machine away from his face, and placed the dark glasses on his face "your temporary blind, your eye sight will come when its ready. Your cornea's are burnt but not permanent" Aurora picked up a eye dropped bottle "Put this stuff in your eyes 2 times a day, morning and at night, it's a eye repair medicine it will heal your eyes."

"That would be difficult to do." Dante says taking the glasses off his face. Aurora chuckled "I know Dawn would do it" she handed Dawn the bottle.

The door was opened roughly and Jess walked in, Aurora frowned "Jess what are you doing?" Dawn sighed "Jessica" Sabo dragged in a nurse. "She ignored your rule of not attending Oichi…" Aurora sat up glaring "What?!" "Oichi freaked out from her touch and panicked, attacked the nurse who attacked her back in an unnecessary way by using scissors cutting her EYE!" Dawn stood up glaring. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Aurora glared at the nurse "fired" the nurse gasped "But ma'am!" "No you will shut up! you ignored my order and you used an unnecessary way to calm down a historical patient! you should have gave her anesthesia! You are dismissed! You no longer work here! you" Aurora rushed out of the room Oichi's room.

Dawn walked over to her and smacked her even harder than Jess "How dare you touch my goddaughter I should kill you!" Jess frowned but ignored it "I'm leaving mama she is all yours, come on Sabo…" Jess left the room with Sabo following her closing the door.

The nurse was on the ground crying. "I just wanted to change her bandages. She…she attacked me and I panicked! I tried to help her but she won't let me…I'm sorry!" The nurse says. Dawn growled. "help me fucken ass! You and the other nurses were here the day she came you would know how much had happen to her, after her first time waking up Aurora and Law gave the rule and you ignored it because you wanted to show off to Law didn't you?"

The nurse kept her head down but nodded. Your pathetic, get the hell away from me and Dante before I do make you disappear." Dawn grabbed the nurse and dragged her over to the door and throwing her out.

Moments later Jess peeked her head in Oichi's room "Law?"

Law was rubbing Oichi's cheek as she looked at him. The left side of her face was wrapped in bandages. Law looked up to Jess. "Can you tell her to close her eyes?" Jess asked.

He nodded. "Ichi…close your eyes for me okay." Oichi nodded and did was she was told. Jess smiled and stepped in "Oichi focus on my voice, it's me jess"

Oichi tensed up. "Jess…" Jess smiled "Hey sissy" Oichi frowned. "D-Don't look at me…" she said shaking. Jess frowned at her "Oichi...?" Oichi sniffled. "I'm so ugly now…I'm all beat up…" She held Laws hand tighter. Jess crossed her arms "You are not ugly, your gorgeous even with the scars… I mean Sabo's left side is scared and he's handsome and not to mention I have a scar on my thighs and stomach. You think Sabo thinks I'm ugly because of my scars?"

"This speech coming from the girl who keeps calling herself a horrible sister…" Sabo mumbles to himself. "You beautiful in and out Oichi" Jess said stepping over to her.

Oichi whimpers. Law shakes his head at Jess. "She needs rest…" Jess smiled "Of course, love you Oichi no matter what, forever sissy" Jess walked over and picked up Jacket "let's go home Sabo and I never got my fricken food, I want my food." "Yes, Yes," Sabo says grabbing her hand.

Near Oichi's room was the nurses station, Aurora was biting her lip pissed. The nurses were frowning at her and whispering on why would someone ignore her and laws rule. The two nurses that were the other nurse walked up to her. "Dr. Meyers…?" Aurora looked at her "What?" she snapped, they frowned at her and the other nurses frowned stepping back and watching. "We told her not to go in there…." One of them said, the other nodded. Aurora's eyes widen and then narrowed "You LET her go in THERE?!" the nurses gulped.

"W-What told her that we weren't allowed in the room but she wouldn't listen…" One of the nurses says. Aurora back handed them both "how dare you let her go in there and not let me or Law know! Thanks to your selfish act a patient got injured by an unnecessary action!"

"We're sorry!" The two nurses say's holding their cheeks. Law hearing Aurora yelling out in the hall frowned.

He was coming to inform Aurora on how Oichi was doing and find out what happen but from the yelling he could hear everything. Law walked out and stepped over to the nurse's station to see Aurora back handing two nurses "FIRED! Get your shit and leave! Expect Dustin to meet you at the elevator!" the nurses frowned "But we weren't the ones that hurt her!" the nurse shouted. Law glared walked over them.

"Your actions led to Oichi getting hurt. In my book your just as responsible." Aurora nodded and then looked at the rest of the staff "if you ever so much go near her room or even step foot in the room you will be fired!" Aurora grabbed her folder, leaving the terrified nurses shaking.

Oichi was poking the panda bear that Jess left her. She missed Law. Every time he left the room she missed him. She didn't want him to go…She frowned as she struggled to sit up. Why did she miss him so much? She felt a sting in her heart when she wasn't near him. She rubbed her chest. Why? Why did she feel this way? Why she was getting tortured she was always calling for him out loud or mentally. Every time she wanted to give up his face would pop into her mind and calm her heart just enough to want to keep living.

Oichi closed her eyes trying to see past her horrors to a time when she and Law were laying down with her back to him. He wrapped his arm around her while he played in her hair. He then nuzzle his face in it making her giggle. Law pulled close to her. He started to drift off to sleep. "I love you Oichi…"

Oichi opened her eyes quickly and face started to get hot. She could feel her heart speeding up. She could hear it on the monitor. "Love…" She gripped at her chest. "I love him…"

During the weekend on Saturday, Jess and Sabo were decorating the house in Christmas decorations, Troy was putting up the tree, it was a fake one that lit up. Anubis was on the couch watching, Orca was watching Sabo putting up the lights on the windows. Jess was digging through some boxes for decorations. Vivi and Ace were coming over for Dinner. The pot roast was in the slow cooker since 9 this morning. Too Jess's dislike, Koala is coming, Sabo let her come over for dinner, most likely to discuss work.

Sabo was on his Bluetooth talking on the phone. "How long are they gonna be staying...Well he can take care of himself anyways so I don't really care about him…I'm not being mean I'm telling the truth…oh shut up and get off my phone." He then paused and started to laugh. "You can use the overtime. I'm just saying…it's not like you gotta anything else better to do…" He shook his head chuckling before grabbing more lights.

Troy done with the tree set up, he backed up and smiled "Jess what's do you think?" Jess turned and smiled, the tree was near the windows and in the space between the living room and Kitchen. "It's prefect dad!" Troy flushed and smiled rubbing the back of his head. Jess then blinked "Oh where is Acadia? Acadia!" she tuned as they all heard tiny little feet running from the hall way and Acadia peaked from the hallway. Jess had adopted the squirrel that she rescued "Come here girl!" she moved over to jess and held up a cute wooden house she made when she was little. She placed it on the shelve making Acadia crawl up to it and she was staring at it and sniffing it. Jess was smiling, Troy shook his head "I thought I would be worried with Anubis with the squirrel but he's being good…" Sabo smirked "Because he listens to me" Jess huffed "he's no longer a mama's boy, he's a daddy's boy…" Sabo chuckles as he goes back to his conversation.

Jess got up "I have to pee, if you excuse me!" she rushed away. Troy smiled at Acadia and went to her own treat bowl and taking out couple of nuts for her and placed them near her. She sat up watching and when he stepped back she slowly walked over and sniffed and took one nibbling on it. Troy smiled "I never thought she would be such an animal lover"

Sabo hung up on whoever he was talking to. He laughed at himself before putting on more lights. then his phone rang and he answered it "Hello?.. oh Eve what's up?" Sabo was watching him. Troy frowned

Sabo kept his eyes on him. "I see… let me know how she is doing… take care" he hanged up and sighed deeply running his fingers through his hair, he looked sadden. Sabo raised his eyebrow at him "whats wrong with you?" Troy looked at and frowned "My Ex…. Her leukemia is getting worse…"

"Your…Ex huh…" Troy just narrowed at him "Drop it Sabo before I drop you" Orca raised her head and barked at Troy, he frowned at her "Well aren't you protective of your master" Sabo smirked.

"Can't help that." Sabo says turning back to the lights. Jess smiled and came back into the living room "Alright let's finish decorating this house before Ace, Vivi and… Koala come here" she knelled down taking out Christmas town sets out "Dad help me with these…" Troy smiled "Sure" he stepped over to her and helped her. Sabo sighed out. 'I don't know how many times I have to tell her that nothing is going on with me and Koala…' He shook his head.

Law was cutting Oichi's hair. She was holding a sleeping Kaeden. Lucci and Eric were gone to the cafeteria. "He's so cute..." Oichi says rubbing his tiny hand. Law smiled as he carefully snipped off the back. Oichi wanted him to leave some out, long, in the front but cut the rest short. "You two made a mess on the bed." Oichi giggled. "He's a baby and he looked so happy eating. I couldn't stop him." Law smiled. "How are you feeling today?" "My back hurts like it always does…but I feel sort of light today." "I'll give you something for the pain. The bandages for your arms come off tomorrow. Your legs, back, and face still need to be covered for a while." Oichi looked at him. "You might have the scratch over your eye for a while but it will heal up. The cut wasn't deep where it would scar up." Oichi looked down. "W-When can I come home with you?" Law looked at her. "I know mentally I'm in no condition to even attention school but I wanna go home…I wont do anything out of the way I promise. I'll stay in the living room if I have to…I just wanna leave here."

Law put the scissors down and rubbed her cheeks. "I want to take you home soon as well. We have houses to look at you know." Oichi looked at him. "Houses?" Law nodded and smiled. "Yes, we are getting a lot of guests now. I have tons of money saved up just for us getting a nice house." Oichi pouted slightly making him chuckled. "It doesn't have to be anything huge. Just enough room for me and you, Lucci and Kaeden, and Eric." "And Ty?" "Well soon he is moving in with River and Terry. He's gotten very use to her. He still doesn't come into physical contact unless he needs to but he talks to her more then he used to." Oichi smiled. "That's good…I miss him…I owe him a hug…he drew me a lot of pretty pictures. He helped with my bandages to?" Law nodded. "So you saw him?" Oichi nodded. "With my nose…I could smell he wasn't a treat to me. I see Lucci and that other boy to." "Other…boy…ah Eric. That's Terry's younger brother." Oichi looked at him. "He has another brother?" Law nodded. "Yeah." Oichi rubbed her head. "I don't recall him having a brother named Eric…I know he has at least two and two sisters…none named Eric..." "Well you can ask when he comes back. I'm gonna change your bandages on your legs." Oichi nodded as she sat back cuddling as sleeping Kaeden.

There was a knock on the door and Aurora peek in. "Hello can I come in?"

"Yeah." Law says as he unwrapped Oichi's leg. Aurora walked slowly and walked in "Oichi dear, how are you?"

"I'm fine…I guess." Aurora smiled and held up a piece of paper. "For you, your mother and father already signed it after I had a talk with them. You are being released tomorrow, you have Law to look after you"

Oichi smiles. "I am…" Law chuckles. "Looks like your wish comes true to me but don't think I'm not gonna be stick with you." Oichi giggles. "As long as I get to go home I'll be good." She then looks at Aurora. "Um…I was told that I was rescued by…" She looked away. She was fully aware that her mind was lost at the time but she did see what Zach did to Spandam. Even if it was to save her. She shivered slightly. "I-Is there any way you can thank him for me…" Aurora blinked and smiled "Of course sweetie, I'll call papa and tell him…" she then frowned. "I hope he didn't frighten you… he snapped from what he saw…"

Oichi nodded. "Y-Yeah. I understand." Aurora smiled and helped up a cute envelope with red, black and blue webs drawn on it "From Jess to Ty, she wasn't to apologize for scaring him…"

Oichi blinks and took it. "Scared him huh…" Aurora then frowned again "And I'm sorry for the nurse, I fired her and the other two let her come in here...I watched the video feed and heard her what she called you… I sent it to Dante… I'm terribly sorry Oichi" she digs in her pocket and tosses a sucker. "On the house, its cotton candy flavor, have a good night oh and tonight dinner nice freshen crab with of course pudding cups, night Oichi" she walked away and left the room.

Oichi smiled and then looked at Law. "The nurse called me something?" Law nodded. "Called you a freak…" Oichi frowned and looked down. "D…Did I hurt her?" "No, she just wanted attention. For a nurse, it was an idiotic idea to even touch you when she was told not to." He frowned. "The thought of anyone else touching you but me pisses me off…" Oichi felt her heart speed up causing the monitor to beep fast. Law looked to her and her face turned red as she looked away. "Um…uh…w-well…" The monitor got faster the hotter her face got. Law, back tracking what he just said, chuckled. He reached out for her and touch her chin pushing it up. "Can I kiss you?" Oichi quickly nodded. Law sat on the bed and brought his face close to her. Their lips meet for a few seconds. "I'm not lying. I'm the only one who can touch you like this understand." Oichi nodded as their foreheads bumped together.

Jess smiled string the pot roast, time fled by, the apartments was just stunning, Sabo had finished hanging up the lights on the window and turned them on dimming the Livingroom lights leaving only one bright light, the light over the stove. The Christmas tree was decorated and lit up. just gorgeous blue and purple flower, ribbon decorations and a silver tree skirt on the floor. On top of the tree was a white star. There was already over 40 wrapped gifts under it. Sabo and Troy were on the couch watching Gotham. Jess had changed into a Navy Belly Bow Maternity Scoop Neck Tee, black leggings and Purple and Blue Moccasins and a lunar crescent moon charm glitter pastel grunge vintage choker.

Sabo yawned. He was ready to eat and go to bed.

Ace and Vivi walked up the steps, reaching the floor the turned and walked over to the front door, there was a gorgeous stunning purple and white door reef and a black door mat with white lettering 'please remove your shoes'

Ace sighed. "I can just feel the purple killing me inside." Vivi giggled at him. "Be nice okay. I know your cranky from the lack of sleep but thank you for coming with me." She knocks on the door. they hear Jess "Sabo there here!"

They wait a few seconds and Sabo opens the door. "Come on. Don't for the shoes." "How can we not…you got it write on the door mat." Ace says pushing him back so Vivi can walk in. Sabo shook his head.

Jess walked away as Troy was pouring the hot pot roast in the white dish tray. Jess smiled

Jess walked away has Troy was poor the hot pot roast in the white dish tray. Jess smiled seeing Vivi and Ace "Hey! Welcome!"

"Hi Jess." Vivi says hugging her. Jess smiled and hugged her back, Jess noticed Ace and opened her arms "Hug" Ace yawned and gave her a one arm hug. "Hey there." He says Jess giggled and he back up and looked down at her tummy "you're getting big" Jess smiled rubbing her tummy "your niece is growing big, did Vivi show you the ultra sound pic?"

"Yeah…not that I had a choice to not look." Jess chuckled "I was 19 weeks when that picture was taken I'm right know 20 weeks"

"Good for you." Ace says putting his hands in his pocket. He held in a yawn. Troy walked out the kitchen "Hello" Vivi and Ace looked at him.

"Yo." Ace says. "Another family member? A uncle maybe? Hi there!" Vivi says waving. Jess sighed "He isn't my uncle…. He's my dad…"

Ace and Vivi looked at Troy then back at Jess then back at Tory with confusion on their face. Troy sighed "It's a long story anyways it's nice to meet you too, Jess hun I have finished" Jess smiled "Thanks dad, let's have so dinner" she rubbed her tummy "She smells dinner and demands some, pregnant girls first" she smiled and walked into the kitchen to fix her plate. Ace sighs. Vivi kissed his cheek. "I'll make you a plate. I've been dragging you around all day. I can at least fix your plate." Ace smiled. "Thanks." Ace says as goes to sit on the couch. Sabo shakes his head. "Don't be mad because your girl doesn't fix you a plate of food when your dead on your feet." Sabo pouted slightly. "She has fixed my plate before…and if she wanted to I wouldn't let her do it. I'm not so helpless…" Ace groaned out. "Blah, Blah, Blah…I'm not in the mood to hear your sob story Sabo. I just want to eat, go home, and sleep…"

Aurora appeared back to Oichi's room, as she pulled in a food tray cart "Hey there, I have your dinner and treat"

Oichi looked to her but didn't say anything. Aurora smiled rolled it over "but before we have you eat, I need a blood sample just a last-minute blood check to see if your blood as any types of infections, don't wanna have you leave without knowing"

Oichi grip her blanket. "I want Law…" She says with her head down. Aurora chuckled "Of course law can do it and also a normal pee test too, some things aren't caught in a blood test just wanna make sure" she said. Oichi stayed silent.

Reaching the lap, Aurora stepped in closing the door. She walked over to a counter and sat down on the chair. She placed the tube on the tube rack and put the urine cup on the counter and put some gloves on, she was gonna do the blood test first. She reached for a small devise, she clicked it on, and looked to her laptop as it synced with the device right away. Aurora turned on the part on her laptop bring up the result screen. Aurora opened a small part in the front of the blood test devise. There was a white drop box. Aurora reached and grabbed an dropper and opening Oichi's blood tube dipping the dropper and squeezing some blood in it. Aurora then carefully drop some in the white drop box and closed the lid. The screen on the small devise was loading and Aurora watched the screen on her laptop for the results.

After finishing with Danni and Dante Law was sitting down on the phone with Ace. He and Vivi were the only two who knew about what really happened to Oichi and they had been helping with the sick story for Oichi. It kept the rest of their friends from asking to many questions. "When will we be able to see her?" "When I bring her home. Trust me…you don't want to see her as she is right now I and don't think she would want you to see her like that." Ace sighed. "I can't believe that happened right under our noses…it pisses me off that we were so helpless." Law looked up at the ceiling. "Still plan on getting the house and going overseas?" Ace asked. "I don't know…the house is a must since we got another guest but I don't know about the overseas and graduating early…I don't want to leave Oichi…" Ace sighed. "Yeah I understand…but anyways. I'll hit you up later, over here at Jess's and Sabo's for dinner." "Alright." Law says.

Aurora's laptop beeped and she looked. She smiled "No, no, infections" then she noticed something weird. Her HTC level's where high. She frowned and stood up fast "Oh my god…" she bits her lip and looked at the urine cup, she frowned and walked over to a cabinet, she took out two strips and one clear blue digital pregnancy test. She grabbed them and walked back over to the counter, she opened the two packs of the trips. She opened the urine cup and dipped the strips in the urine for 3 seconds that pulled them out putting them flat on the counter. Then she opened the digital one and dipped it in for 5 seconds pulled them out. She put it face down and watched both of them.

Aurora bite her lip, the sticks had though two lines, meaning positive, she glanced over to the clear blue one, it was read 'pregnant 3+' meaning she was three weeks. She frowned deadly "this is not gonna be good…" she took out her phone again and called Frank who answered right away "Frank bring Danni back to the hospital, head to the meeting room" she hanged up on him, then she called Dawn who was here. Dawn answered right away "what Aurora?" Aurora frowned "Bring Dante back to the hospital bring him to the meeting room…" she hanged up. Aurora printed out the blood test and then took the three tests with her leaving the room.

Law was still sitting in his office working on some school work. He had a missed a few classes since he had been here taking care off easy. Beside him was his letter to go overseas. He didn't know why but he carried it everywhere he went. Maybe it was just because he was still debating if he truly wanted to go or rip it up and go some other time. He sighed and leans his head back. Oichi would want him to go and would get all pouty if he didn't. She chuckled to himself. 'My silly Oichi always thinks about others when she needs to worry about herself more…Haaa…I need a smoke…' He says to himself.

Couple of hours later, Frank and Dawn reached the meeting room at the same time, Danni was yawning holding Zane, breast feeding him. Dawn blinked at Frank "She called you too?" Frank nodded "Yeah…" They both frowned.

"What more is there to tell…" Dante says mumbling to himself. Dawn walked Dante in, being his eyes sat him down at the table with a cup a coffee into his hands. Frank walked in with Danni, she sat down with Zane.

"Has something happen to Oichi?" Danni asks. Aurora stood up "Dante and Danni…. I'm sorry…" Dawn and Frank did not like this one bit…

"Sorry?" Dante asked looking toward her. Aurora frowned, Danni noticed something on the table that made her eyes widen. Aurora "Oichi is pregnant, 3 weeks…." Dawn and Frank's eyes widen in shock, their hearts dropped. An inner door was cracking more with in dawn, Frank was gripped the wheel chair tighter in anger.

Dante and Danni were a lost for words. It was Dante who surprisingly lost his cool first. "Pregnant!?" He stood up in anger making Danni jump. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S PREGNANT!" He yelled out in pure anger. The moment he stood up his head started to throb. He held his head in pain. Zane started to cry. Aurora looked down. "She's pregnant Dante, I tested her blood for infections and her HTC levels were high making me worried so I took a fresh urine bag from her and did a pee test 3 times and they all came out positive…" she points to them, Dawn heart was pounding 'no….' Danni was trying to calm down Zane, Frank frowned "Here let me take him and remove him from the room, his uncle Dante scared the shit out of him." he took Zane from Danni gently and left the room with Zane.

Dante gripped his fist. 'Pregnant…his daughter…was…' Danni rubbed her face. "Dante please calm down…" Dante sat back down. "How the hell am I gonna keep calm…" He rubbed his face. "Dammit…" Danni sniffed. "I don't think I can take any more bad news…I just can't…" Danni says clutching her chest. Dante was unclear on what to do. He was being coming frustrated with everything. He wanted to go on a rampage so bad but the cells side effects were preventing him from doing anything. He grits his teeth as for the first time in a long time he felt tears swelling up.

Dawn's eyes widen. "Dante…" Aurora frowned at him. Dawn reached out and held him gently.

Danni looked sadly at Dante. For him to even tear up it was a relief to know that he truly did care about Oichi. Aurora took a deep breath, "I can ask Jetter for the alternative… enough though its murder…. But if he says no…. What I can do for you… is… remove the embryo and place it in the growing tube…." Dawn blinked at her "Almost like me?" Aurora nodded "but slightly different…"

Danni frowned. "I don't want…this baby to die…" Dante looked toward her. "I know this was nothing but a disgusting act but I can't see myself asking to kill this baby…it didn't ask to be born…" Dante sat back frowning. "Dante…I know you hate the idea of the baby living but please…" Danni looked at him with her sad teary eyes. Dante couldn't see her but he could feel her giving him that signature sad face of hers. He rubbed his head. She was right…at this point he didn't want Oichi giving birth to whoever child it may be but at the same time…he wasn't to evil to kill a baby…He sighed. "Fine…."

Aurora nodded then frowned. "About law… should we tell him?" Dawn was frowning more "I think no…. he's already trying to keep his cool if he finds about this you know what he would do…"

Danni shook her head. "No…we tell him…" They looked at her. "Law isn't an idiot…he probably figured out that the implant was no longer in her arm. He wouldn't miss something like that. In the back of his mind he most likely has played out this possibility." Dante leans his head back. "The boy won't show his emotions here…If anything he would play it cool hopefully until he gets home…"

Dawn frowned, Aurora sighed and took out her page, paging him to come to the meeting room "Now we wait…"

Law was on his way to sit with Oichi when he was stopped by some nurses. They were asking him to sigh some papers. They were slightly blushing at him. One got a bit to close for comfort put his boobs on his arms. Law sighed mentally until he heard the pager calling him to the meeting room. 'Saved by a pager.' He handed the paper work back to the nurses and took off.

Seconds he opened the door to the meeting room. He raised his eyebrow when he says Dawn, Dante, and Danni in the room. He walked in closing the door. "Why…was I called here…?" Law asked.

Aurora frowned at him "Law… I was doing a blood test to check Oichi for any infections but I then I noticed her HTC levels where high…." Dawn frowned but watched laws face.

Law's eyes started to widen. He knew full well where this was leading. "Oichi is pregnant…. 3 weeks…" Aurora said

Law could barely contain himself as tears started to flow. He quickly wiped them away. "A-Are you sure?" Aurora nodded "I checked 3 times…" she points to the tests "all where positive…." Danni looked at Law. Her heart was breaking more as she watched him try to stop the tears that were flowing. "I see…um…If you will excuse me…I'm heading off to sit with Oichi for a while before I go. I still have a lot of work to do." He turned on his heels and quickly left.

Dawn was frowning "Yup he's gonna go on a rampage when he gets home…"

"As long as it's at home…" Dante says. Aurora looked at Dante and Danni "I know you two don't want Oichi to have the burden in caring her rapist baby… the growing tube is still on the table…"

"As long as the baby doesn't die…and if possible…I want to keep Oichi in the dark about it…" Dante says. Danni looked to him. "When she recovers fully, mentally and physically, and when we best believe she's ready to handle this then we tell her. Do you think she can handle that news now…?" Dante says to Danni. Danni sighs. "I…I know…" Dawn frowned. "I think its best to keep her in the dark for now, I agree with Dante." Aurora nodded "I'll set up appointment for tomorrow to remove the embryo, I will be doing it only. This is very delicate procedure I've done this a lot to ex slaves that where rapped."

Danni looked to Dawn. "Are you going to tell Jess about this?" Dante looked up to her. He didn't want Jess involved since she might in danger her child but if Dawn wanted to let her in then it was completely up to her. Dawn shook her head. "No… she doesn't need it the extra drama that could be dangerous for her." Aurora nodded. "I agree"

Danni and Dante looked at each other. "Then…its settle…" Danni sighed. "Funny thing…is that we both wanted grandchildren…what a way to go about it…" Dante frowned. "If there isn't anything else I'd like to go lay down…" He put his hand on his face. "What should I tell Oichi? In why she is going in for the surgery?" Aurora asked.

"Just make something up." Dante says a bit irritated. Aurora tapped her chin. "I can say she kidney stones…?" Dawn blinked at her "I think might work" "Dawn please…I need to go lay down…" Dante says rubbing his head. Dawn frowned and helped him up "Alright let's go home and go to bed…"

At Jess's and Sabo's they sat together chuckling and eating dinner, Jess chuckled "Wow Luffy really did that? Wait why I'm surprised it so sounds like him to go making mocking a monkey a zoo" Troy took a bite of his pot roast and smiled 'good, very good'

Ace had his head leaning back. He wasn't as hungry as he thought but he was happy Vivi was enjoying herself. She's been down since she hasn't seen Oichi yet. There was a knock on the door and Jess sighed mentally "Sabo why don't you let in your partner" she took a bite of her dinner and then taking a sip of her juice.

Ace looked at him. "Koala came? Awesome! She owes me in a game of cards!" Vivi smiles. "I didn't know she was coming. She really sweet haha!" Jess just huffs and eats her dinner. Sabo went to open the door. "Sabo…" Koala says. They could hear the irritation in her voice. Ace couldn't help but laugh. "He forgot to sign his paper work again. I wish Koala would kick his ass like she used to." Ace says laughing. "Ah good times." He says leaning his head back. Jess frowned.

Sabo came in frowning from the quiet glare Koala was giving him. Koala walked in she was wearing a long sleeve sweater with skinny jeans and flats. She was carrying a bag. "Hello everyone. Thank you for allowing me to come here." She says to Jess. Jess smiled "of course" "I won't be long. Sabo isn't the only person on my list." She opened the bag and took out a pile of papers and gave them to Sabo. "If you wanna get paid then you need to sigh your work. Sabo. Please…." Sabo sighed and took the papers. "Why can't you do them for me…" An angry mark appeared on Koala but she kept calm. "No, Sabo I can't. Your penmanship is to unique for me to even do that." Sabo sighed. "Fine…" Jess shook her head "Paper work off the table, this a family dinner, please put them on the coffee table in the living room"

Ace looked over to her. "Hey!" Koala looked to him. "Hey Ace, Vivi! How are you two! Congratz on the new home. I look forward to visiting." She smiled at them. Vivi smiled back. "Of course, you are always welcomed to our home." Ace smirked. "Where is my 20 bucks you owe me." Koala crossed her arms. "I would give it to you if my boss here sighed my paycheck…" Sabo was already sighing away. "Yeah, Yeah my bad…" "Are you gonna sit and eat for a while." Koala shook her head. "That would be nice but due to the situation I can't afford to sit around and eat with friends. Oh, did you see Eric?" Koala asked Sabo. Sabo frowned. "Don't say his name…his face reminds me of Terry…" Koala giggled. "Aw I find him cute. He's nice once you get to know him." Sabo shook his head. "I'm not looking forward to meeting anymore of Terry's siblings." Jess smiled "Oh koala at least tak 'doggy' bag with you" she smiled, Troy coughed slightly 'wow…'

Ace shook his head stretching. "How far along are you." She asked. Jess blinked and looked down "I'm 20 weeks know… a girl, naming her Elvira" Koala smiled. "Cute name." Ace yawned. "So Koala when you gonna settle down." Ace says chuckling. Koala laughs. "Not for a long time hopefully. I'm on the job too much to focus on a guy. If people would sign their paperwork so I can eat and take care of myself, it would put less stress on me." Ace smiled. "My brother is that troublesome?" Koala shakes her head. "No. He turns in the work but never sighs off. There are those who don't turn in anything at all." She sighed. Ace laughed. "Sounds like the job is entertaining." "Yea. Enough to turn my hair gray but I wouldn't choice another job. I love this job." She says smiling.

Later on in the Night, Law walked in to see Eric, Lucci, Ty, and Kaeden on the couch watching TV. Law slammed the door closed. Lucci was the first to noticed his move. Ty moved closer to Eric. Law's eyes were down to the floor as he dropped his bag. He stormed upstairs and slammed the door shut. "Wonder why he's so cranky…" Eric says. Lucci handed Kaeden to Ty. "Downstairs now…" Ty nodded as he took Kaeden downstairs. "That bad huh?" Eric says. Lucci sighs as he rolls up his sleeves. Seconds later they heard crashing and cussing coming from upstairs. It wasn't too long before the sound of the door was heard being crashed down. A small dresser came flying downstairs. Along with a lamp and computer chair. Lucci stood up. "Are you sure going up there is a good idea?" "It's the only way to get some answers before I put him down. Can't have him rampaging through the house while the kids are here. They heard shattering. "Sounds like he broke the Tv…" Eric says in amusement. Lucci shook his head and walked upstairs.

Koala left, Sabo brought out a tray of cookies and cupcakes "Jess made some" Viv smiled "Awww! These look amazing!" Sabo placed it on the table as Jess grabbed one. "red velvet cupcakes with vanilla frosting." Troy chuckled and too one.

Vivi bit into it. "Yummy." She says smiling.

Ace looked up to see a cute little stuff object on the counter in the living room stand up very still, he raised his eyebrow "What an odd stuff animal" they look and Sabo laughed at him "That's not a stuff animal" Jess giggled and made a clicking nose with his tongue and it moved and jumped down on the table. Vivi's eyes widen.

"Is that…?" Jess smiled "Yes it the same squirrel we saved, I adopted her" Troy smiled and held out a piece of carrot for her, she walked over slow and took it and started to nibble on it. Vivi smiled. "It's good that she found a nice home here."

The next morning Aurora was in the room with Law and Oichi. "So, you have kidney stones"

Oichi was frowning as she looked down. She was rubbing index finger and thumb together. Aurora looked at her. "You have to have surgery to remove them or it can fatal."

"I want Law to do it…" Oichi says. Aurora smiled at her. "Of course, Law will do the surgery Oichi, I'll be in there with him."

"When…" "Soon, So law will get you ready put you under and we can wheel you in for it" Aurora smiled.

"Okay…" Oichi says. Aurora nodded. "See you in a bit." She turned and left the room.

Law walked up to Oichi and grabbed her hand. She looked to him. "Do you trust me?" Oichi nodded. Law smiled. "You're going to be okay. As long as I'm with you okay." Oichi smiled slightly. "Okay." Law kissed her forehead. "Let's get you ready."

Jess was frowning looking at her text, her mother had text her that Oichi was having surgery to remove kidney stones. "She has kidney stones…. Maybe we should be there for her when she goes into surgery…" Sabo was sitting next to her on the couch watching a cartoon early in the morning. "If you want to go we can. I'll just make you a big lunch box so I don't have to keep running back and forth from the cafeteria…which I'm sure is gonna happen anyways." Sabo says getting up.

Jess giggled "I would love that!" she got up "Let me get ready! Its very cold out today…" she walked away to get dressed. Sabo went to the kitchen to start cooking.

Aurora walked to the surgery room and stopped at the waiting room to see, Danni, Frank and baby Zane. She smiled "You're here early" Frank yawned "She's a morning bird, Zane got that from her"

Danni smiled, poking Zane in his tummy. He grabbed her fingers. "So cute and lively." Danni says laughing. Aurora smiled. "Law is getting her ready, you can see her while she is being wheeled out she will be a sleep though."

"I see…" Danni says looking down sadly. Frank kissed Danni's forehead "She will be fine, Aurora is an expert on this" Aurora smiled and walked away to the surgery room. Danni sighed as she looked down at Zane.

Law watched as Oichi slept. He rubbed her head and glanced down at her stomach. He frowned as he kept his anger from boiling. Shaking his head, he had to keep his focus straight. This was a incredibly delicate surgery. Though she didn't know what this surgery was truly for Oichi has put all her trust in him. That was enough to boost his confidence.

Frank sat there as Danni stand next to him with a pregnancy pillow under Zane while she breast feed him. Frank smiled "Still hungry, that's a trait he got from you"

"Great. Another glutton in the family." Danni says pouting. Frank smiled and then noticed Law rolling Oichi out, Frank blinked "Hun Laws here with Oichi" Danni sighs. "I'll wait til her surgery is done. I wanna sit with her for a while even if she can't see me yet…"

An hour later Jess and Sabo walked out of the elevator to the waiting room by the surgery area. Jess was wearing Drawstring Asymmetric Longline Hoodie, black maternity flaux leggings with grey women's moccasins slippers.

"Did we miss her?" Jess frowned "I'm pretty sure she's already in there…." They reached the waiting room to see Danni on the comfy couch still breast feeding Zane and Frank was napping on the floor with a comfy foam mattress. Jess smiled "Mama D…"

"Hi dear." Danni says. Jess smiled and sat down relaxing "My feet…"

Danni chuckled at her. She held up her feet "Sabo can I have a foot rub please…?" She pouted to him.

"Sure thing." He says. Jess giggled and relaxed as Sabo gave her one, she looked over to Zane and smiled brightly "he's so cute…" Zane finally stopped and Danni smiled. "Jess can you put the towel over my right shoulder?" Jess smiled and nodded she put it over her shoulder and Danni placed Zane over her shoulder and started to slightly tapped his back. Jess was smiling 'I can't wait until I get to do this…'

A few seconds later Zane burped twice. Making Danni smiled. "That's my cute little man." She nuzzle her cheek in his head."

Jess giggled "Can I hold him…?" she was blinking at him with excitement that made Sabo smirk at her.

"Of course sweetie" Danni says smiling. Jess eyes sparkled has Danni handed him to Jess, Jess held him and looked down at him, he was looking up at her with those silver blue like eyes, identical to Franks. Jess smiled down at him "Hello Zane I'm your aunty Jess" Danni smiled and watched to see Zane smile up at Jess, Jess's eyes widen and flushed "He smiled at me…" Danni smiled and laughed.

Around 11:00 am in the morning, dawn and Dante arrived has the surgery was over and law was wheeling Oichi out. Dawn frowned holding Dante's hand as law stopped in the waiting area jess was still holding Zane, earlier he tried get at Jess's boobs for milk making Danni laugh at her. Jess's face was red and Sabo was frowning.

Danni got up with Frank and walked over as Jess also stood carefully with Zane in her arms and walked over "how did it go the kidney stone removal?"

"It went well." Law says. Danni walked up to her a bit worried. "It's fine to touch her while she's sleeping like this mama D." Law says. Danni looked at him before quickly putting her forehead on Oichi's she started to shake as tears started to flow, landing on Oichi's face. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…Please forgive me Oichi…Please…" Jess's eyes widen and bite her lip 'even in her sleep…' Frank was frowning at this.

Zane hearing Danni cry started to fuss as he tried reaching out to where she was. Jess's looked panicked slightly, she bounced him "Shhhh its okay little man" Danni stood up straight wiping her eyes. She walked to Jess and gently took a fussy Zane from Jess. "Sorry my little Zane." She hugged him and brought him to Oichi. She turned him slightly so that he could see Oichi. "This is your big sister. She hasn't meet you yet. She can be air headed at times and even careless. She has quite a temper that she gets from me and she's a little glutton just like your turning out to be. When you get big your gonna have to look out for her okay but don't tell her that okay."

Frank was grinning, Jess giggled. "She's gonna be all sparkle eyed when she sees him." Zane looked at Oichi before smiling and waving one of his arms. Danni smiled. "I know you can't wait to meet her to."

Jess looked and sees her mother walked over with Dante hand to hand. Dante had a cup of strong mystic coffee. "Hey mama" Jess smiled, Dawn smiled "Morning sweetie" "Morning Dante" Jess said to him. Frank was poking Zane's cheek making him giggle. "Mornin…" Dante says as he reached down, running his fingers through Oichi's hair. He frowned. He could feel the stiches in on her hair and could tell her hair had been pulled, and ripped out forcibly.

Law frowned "Lets take her to the room, she will wake up in an hour, then I can take her home after another hour" Jess watched Law roll her pass them, Sabo held her hand and followed with the others following.

Zane yawned as Danni cuddled him, following the others. Reaching Oichi's room, Law set her bed in the same place it was before and stepped away for a moment. Jess stepped over to the edge of her bed and watched her "Is this how she saw me when I was like this last year?" Frank frowned. "Pretty much." He said walking in with Danni. Dawn walked in along with Dante. He walked in over to Oichi sitting him down on the chair on her right side. "Frank dear can you get extra chairs for everyone and the rocking chair for Danni and Zane?" Frank smiled "Of course" he walked away leaving the room.

Dante set his coffee on a nearby table. He looked toward Oichi, frowning slightly. In the spot where Oichi was laying. He could faintly see dark sparks every now and then. When he was with Dawn he could see orange and red like fire but then they turn slightly green. Dante rubbed his eyes. With his chip damaged his personality was coming back. He could easily hold his emotions down. He's been doing it for years but something was different. He didn't know what is was just yet but until he got back to the base there wasn't nothing he could do about it. He watched the black sparks go in and out.

Jess looked more at Oichi then her tummy growled, Dawn, Danni and Sabo turned their head at her and smiled. She sighed and rubbed her tummy "I know, you're telling me feed you, Law can I have a tray please?"

"Sure." He says putting some fresh bandages on the desk. Just in time Frank came in with couple of chairs, he places one down for jess and she smiled sitting on it as Law rolled the try table over and Sabo was unpacking some of her lunch and he frowned "Shit I forgot something to drink for you" Jess sighed "Go to the cafeteria and get 3 cartons of milk" Sabo nodded placing down her first portion of lunch and left.

Frank put a chair down next to Dante for Dawn, she smiled and sat down still holding Dante's hand. Frank carried in a rocking chair and placed it on the left side for Danni. Danni sat down and giggled as she rocked. "I can see why someone would like a rocking chair." Law started to remove the blanket covering her right leg. He started to take them off to change them.

Jess was frowned "her legs are gonna be scared up…"

"That's the least thing to be worried about…" Law mumbles to himself as he rubs ointment on her leg. Jess started to eat right away. Dawn smiled at Jess pigging out on her lunch. "How many cravings have you had already?" Jess swallowed her food and sighed. "To many but it's mostly pickles and ice cream" Dawn chuckled "I was the same"

Danni shook her head. "Pickles never suit me." Frank chuckled "She craved nothing but seafood." Danni laughed. "That's an all-day thing for me. I'd eat seafood every day if I could." She says.

Jess chuckled. "Sabo won't let me have seafood unless it fully cooked…. I mean I understand where he is coming from… could get a parasite from eating raw and uncooked seafood or meat" Dawn nodded. "I never ate raw meat even lunch meat when I was pregnant with bot Jon and Jess." Frank nodded in agreement. "I always made sure the food I cocked for her was fully cooked and I put my foot down for raw seafood."

'As long as I got my daily taste of sushi I didn't have room to complain.' Danni says to herself as she cuddled her cheek to Zane. 'So cute! To cute! Very cute!' Danni's eyes sparkled.

An hour went by and Jess was fully tapping her tummy, she was finish her last carton of milk as Sabo picked up her mess. "So full!" Dawn chuckled.

Law was sitting on the bed holding Oichi's hand. He felt her squeeze it slightly. They watched as Oichi opened her eyes. Jess smiled 'Oichi…'

Oichi looked to Law. He smiled and rubbed her head. "Hey. How you feeling." Oichi smiled until she felt others in the room. She tensed up. "It's okay. Keep focus on me." Law says rubbing her cheek. "Everything is fine. No one here is going to hurt you." Oichi breathes out softly as her body relax. She reached her hand up to touch Law's face. "Law…" She says softly. Her hands were icy cold. Law grabbed it and covered it with his own hand.

Both Jess and Dawn frowned, Jess shook slightly "Oichi can you hear me…? it's me Jess." Oichi frowned. "Keep your eyes on me Ichi…" Law says as he felt her tense up. "That's it…breathe easily…" He tells her. "Can you hear Jess…" "…a little…" Law smiled. "Good." He looked at Jess. Jess smiled "I'm here Oichi, so is mama, Dante, Frank, Sabo, mama D and your baby brother Zane…" Dawn smiled softly.

Oichi had closed her eyes. "I want to leave…" "I know. Just wait a bit longer okay. Your coming home today with me." Law says. Oichi smiles. "Promise…" Law nodded. "Yes, Lucci is making you a big meal. Ty has drawn a lot of pictures for you and Kaden is waiting to be cuddled by you." Oichi opened her eyes. "He's cute…" Law looked to Danni. Danni took a deep breath and got up. She walked over to Oichi. "Oichi dear…" Oichi didn't look at her. Her eyes stayed on Law. Danni looked down slightly sad. She wanted Oichi to see her so badly but she couldn't rush it. She handed Zane to Law and backed up holding her tears in.

Law sighed mentally as he turned to Oichi. "Oichi. Someone here wants to meet you." Oichi looked at the bundle of cuteness in his arms. Her eyes widen slightly. "This is your brother…Zane…" "…Zane…" Law held her hand as she struggled to sit up. She looked closer at Zane. Their eyes met and then both of their eyes sparkled making Danni giggle just a bit. Jess was smiling at this 'I wonder if she her eyes would sparkle when Elvira comes...' Dawn was smiling, Frank grinned "Alright sparkling in the eyes." Law handed Zane to Oichi. Suddenly Zane grabbed and yanked Oichi's hair causing her to gasp out. Danni tensed up a bit ready to grabbed Zane in case something happened. Dante frowned. Jess was grabbing Sabo's hand watching is panic mode, Dawn frowned deeply. Frank's heart thumped, he didn't wanna spook Oichi by moving.

Oichi frowned as he yanked on her hair again. Oichi took a deep breath and poked his cheek. "Your so mean…pulling on my hair like that. Bad brother…bad…" She poked his tummy. Zane giggled happily. Danni sighed out in relief.

An hour later, Law had finished changing Oichi's bandages on her back, chest, and stomach. He knew that she didn't want anyone looking at them so he had to wait till everyone left. He told them that they could come see Oichi within a week. That would give her time to re-adjust back to the house. When the bandages were changed, he gathered up the things Jess and the other gifts that were brought to her. Eric had come just when Law was putting her in the wheelchair with fresh clothes on. He was asked to help carrying their things down. "Lucci has the food ready and Ty is getting antsy." Eric says turning on his heels to take the things down. Oichi was half sleep as Law rolled her out the room.

Later that Day, Danni holding Zane, was standing in front of growing tank looking at the 3 week old embryo. Dante was next to her with Dawn next to him. Aurora was on the side. "Well here is the embryo." Dawn looked at it and frowned, an inner door with in her was cracking.

Danni placed her hand on the tank. "So this is it…" Aurora looked at the charts "being in the growing tank, it grows sometimes differently than being in a human women's womb. It can be 5 months but I change the setting to the normal human pregnancy growing." Dante was frowning. He didn't want this but he knew Danni would fight him head to toe if wanted this child dead. He sighed and looked away from it. He didn't know when Oichi would be ready to face this. She might reject this child's very being…he then chuckled mentally to himself. 'No…Oichi isn't like me…she would love this child regardless of how it came to be…' He looked to where Danni was. '…just like her mother…' He smiled lightly.

Half a week went by and it was December 21, the day of the winter solictise ball it was 6pm. Jess was smiling at her dress as Sabo helped her slip it on. She was wearing mermaid Silver sweep brush train V-neck breaded tulle dress with silver flats. She had her snowflake necklaces that Ace got her last year. Her engagement ring was on her ring finger. Her tummy was popping out, she was now 21 weeks and she was happily rubbing her tummy. Sabo finishing her up he smiled at her "Very beautiful. Jess smiled and blushed. Sabo was wearing a silver, white and black tux. Jess smiled and turned around to him "Very handsome" Sabo smirked and held up a snowflake corsage, Jess gasped "Oh my god…" He chuckled and put it over her right wrist, Jess smiled as his own was already on his collar of the tux's jacket.

At River and Terry's, River was looking at herself in a gorgeous romantic starry night blue gown. She had a gorgeous Blue Vintage Winter Necklace on along with her dragon engagement ring on her ring finger.

Terry was combing through his hair. It was black now mixed with gray highlights. He was a bit down. He was band from coming to see Oichi for a day or two. He couldn't keep his emotions in check and ran to hug her, causing her to panic. He sighed out. Even more, the feeling of going to any type of ball made this feel much worse. He had to deal with it when he was on missions. Kissing up to the different noble families to get access to information and more power to his name. He shook his head. 'No, No, job talk. Plus, Uncle gave me three months off.' He looked in the mirror. He was wearing a simple silver and black suit. Hopefully tonight will go by faster than most.

River looked over to him and smiled "My handsome Lion" Terry looked back at her. "Yes?" River smiled and twirled "What do you think?" Terry smiled lightly. "You look beautiful as always." River chuckled. "Thank you my sexy lion" she leaned up and kissed him. Terry kissed her back. "Your most welcome my beautiful dragon."

In time, Jess and Sabo arrived at the school in a white horse carriage, it was slightly snowing out. She was shocked to see the horse carriage; the horse was pure white. She smiled to see all the Christmas lights lit up "Wow!" the lights were all blue and white, looked like a winter wonder land lit up with lights "Amazing!"

"I can tell you know that you look more amazing then those lights." Jess giggled and took a picture as the carriage stopped. Jess smiled and sent the picture to Oichi maybe thinking the lights will cheer her up.

"Alright let's go in. Time to see how much Bon Clay did this time." Sabo getting out he held out his hand to her, she giggled took it. He helped her down made sure the cloak was on her. He walked over to the tunnel and Jess gasped, it was like walking through a tunnel of snowy winter tree's "Beautiful…." Sabo sighed. "I'm sure he out did his self as always."

Vivi and Ace were in the parking lot. Vivi was wearing a long light blue dress with silver decoration jewels that ran from her shoulders to her hips. She had a bow tied in the back but it was covered by her hair, which was down. She had a light blue jacket over her arms. She looks looking down sadly at the text message she got from Oichi. Ace walked over wearing a white suit. "Not coming?" Vivi shook her head and sighed. Oichi had been home for nearly a week and they sit were able to come over to see her. Then she and Ace wouldn't be staying long since they had a flight to catch. They were heading to her home for the holidays. "I wanted to see her before we left…" Ace wrapped his arms around her. "She will still be here when we get back. Come on let's go inside so I can show off your dress. Oichi made finishing touches, didn't she?"

Vivi nodded. "I gave it to Law and asked if Oichi was okay to make clothes. When he said yes I just gave him my dress without thinking…" Ave smiled. "And now look at it. First it as just a plain blue dress now your sparkling! How cool is that." Vivi frowned. "…but how much stress did I cause Oichi…" Ace sighed and kissed her forehead. "You worry to much. Oichi seems fine. Was Law in a crappier mood when he gave it back to you?" Vivi shook her head. "Then there you go! He was probably happy that Oichi had something productive to do. All she does is sit on her butt and sleep and eat. That gets boring. The fashion box you guys made are filling up with request. Law won't let just anyone come there unless they have a good reason. Maybe you and Nami can held over there and work with her on some clothes or whatever. I bet Oichi would open up more to you guys…I don't know…or something like that." Ace says rubbing his head. Vivi smiled and giggled. "Yeah…" She then kissed him, making him blush slightly. "What was that for!?" Vivi smiled. "For trying to cheer me up. It worked." Ace smiled. "That's what boyfriends are for." She linked arms with him and they headed inside.

Walking through the tunnel reaching the end, Tsunade was there wearing a soft silver grey lace gown lined with viscose. Sleeves are stretch voile. Everything hemmed with lots of lace. Decorated with silver plated metal clasps and little satin roses. "Wow you look nice Tsunade" She smiled "ticket please" Sabo handed her two and he guided her inside, walking through white curtains, Jess looked around, her and Sabo's eyes widen at the ball room.

On the stage. It had a large snowflake on it and makeshift stairs with white pillars. On the walls, there was artwork of snow and snow trees. The corners beside the stage had a small frozen waterfall and a small lake. It was all covered in fake snow. The tables were pure white and this time instead of circular they were all pushed together forming long lines of seats. There were separate smaller tables that held four seats. The plates and silver ware was all silver.

Surrounding the dance floor were a long snake trail, fake, ice boxes that lit up. In another spot, there was another section of tables that held six seats. It had white table cloths and was decorated with a tall lamp that lit up the inside. The lamp had stuffed Christmas balls hanging from them. There were also two potted flowers and a third smaller one sitting in front of them. Next to the DJ booth was a section that had sofa's and four small boxed tables and a foot rest.

Jess smiled has Sabo removed her cloak and handed to a teacher who took it to hang it up. He guided her down the steps and noticed Hinata with Yuki next to Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke was in the corner talking to Amy. Amy was wearing light blue with white lace formal top, she looked gorgeous. Jess saw Cloud glaring over there from a table, she smiled seeing Cammy sitting next to him eating cookies and wearing a cute Winters Sparkle and Lace Exquisite White Dress.

Nami, Robin, and Franky and Zoro were at the smaller tables laughing. "Your lying! If Ace or Sabo finds out they are gonna freak!" Nami says as she drinks some of her specialty made drink from Sanji. Zoro raised his eyebrow. "What that idiot cook make you this time?" Nami smiled. "He made me something called a Copycat Chick-fil-A Frosted Lemonade. It has lemon, sugar, water, vanilla ice cream in it." Zoro frowned. "That stupid idiot…can make special drinks for the girls but not for the guys…what a jerk…" A smack in the back of the head was delivered as Sanji walked by Zoro. "Who were you calling a jerk, you green hair joke of a man." Zoro growled at him before Perona came over. She was wearing a long sleeve white gown with a slit on the side. She had bows on her straps. "Zoro let me sit in your lap." She says as she jumps into his lap. "I didn't say you…" "Sanji can I request a drink like Nami's?" Sanji twirled with hearts in his eyes. "Of course, you beautiful snowflake!" Sanji says speeding away. Zoro shook his head. "Anyways. Luffy is coming with Coby and Rebecca. Coby was strictly told not to touch Luffy." Robin smirked and held her camera up. "This is going to me a wonderful picture to put on the front of the yearbook." Nami got up. "Anyways. I spot Vivi and Ace. Let's move to the back table so we can make room for them." Nami says.

Walking over the Hinata and the others, Jess smiled at Hinata's gown. She was wearing a Low Back A-Linelace sleeveless Sky Blue gown. "Wow Hinata!" She smiled and then her eyes widen Jess you look gorgeous! Even with your tummy showing!" Jess flushed. Naruto was wearing a simple white tux with some black. "You do" Sakura chuckled "Yeah!" Jess looked at her and smiled "You look cute" Sakura was wearing White and gold lace gown "white" Jess said, Sakura chuckled. "I know, I'm use to wearing white"

The dance hall filled in with most girls were white dresses. Yuki smirked "All these girls wearing white properly are imagining their wedding day with their dates." Jess shook her head. "Ignore them there nothing but idiots." Some girls were walking over. "Hey Jess, where Oichi?" Jess raised her eyebrow at them and turned her head she wasn't gonna deal with them, the girl narrowed and reached for her "Don't ignore me!"

The other girl sighed as she turned away and started to walk off. "See this is why I told you it was pointless coming over here…" Jess sat down not paying attention, Yuki stood up "Keep your hands off my pregnant cousin! Stay away from this table go bug someone else with your dress problems" Hinata nodded along with Naruto and Sakura.

The girl frowned and left after her friend. Jess noticed the others and stood up walking over, Sabo sighed and followed her. "Hey guys!"

Nami and Robin turned to her. "Hey there Jess. Looks like you two are glowing more every day." Nami says. "You girls look very beautiful tonight" Jess giggled.

"We try." Nami says smiling. "Oh Jess my Lovely Snowflake!" Jess blinked at the voice and the guys groaned, Jess turned her head to see Bon Clay skipping over to her "Bon! Oh my god what you doing here?" she giggled.

Zoro and Franky quickly led the girls to their new table as they saw Ace and Vivi sit. "I don't have the tolerance to deal with him tonight." Zoro mumbles as they quickly dipped from the conversation. Sabo had a look on his face that was screaming 'Take me with you!'

Bon Clay laughed and twirled around. "I simply had to come see for myself how my work turned out and I was right! It's marvelous!" He laughed. "Pictures can do no justice to this masterpiece! A work of art! The soul of the creator which is me!" He posed like a swan and laughed out loud. "I simply cannot stand still!"

Jess giggled "You did amazing like always bon clay, I cant wait to see the next one, which will be for Valentines day!"

"Ah yes! The day were those can properly announce their love! I have so many ideas! It shall be my best one yet!" He laughs happily. "But let's move the topic over a bit. I heard that you were carrying a little one now!" Jess smiled as Bon clay poked her tummy "It's a girl, I'm 21 weeks. we are naming her Elvira." Jess said holding Sabo's hand. "I'm also engaged" She held up her right hand showing her ring.

Sabo sighed. Bon Clay smiled. "Oh, happy day! Be sure to send me invite! I will happily do your wedding, free of charge! I am a designer now and do events, parties, celebrations and more but of course if you invite me as a regular guest I would be most pleased as well!" He laughed twirling like a ballerina.

Jess turned her head to see her mother walk over, her eyes widen "Mama! wow!" Dawn wearing a Navy Blue See Through Shining Sequin Beading Evening gown. Dawn smiled "hello everyone, is everyone having a good time?"

"Ah the lovely principle has approached of looking just as beautiful as her daughter." Bon Clay says. Dawn Chuckled "Over by the big snowflake, they will be taking pictures" Jess's eyes widen "Really….?"

Sabo looked to the snowflake to already see a line. "Wait didn't Dante come?" Jess asked, Dawn shook her head "No Dante is at home resting, in bed" she walked away.

"I wouldn't want to come either if I was blind…" Sabo mumbled under his breath." Bon Clay noticed some old friends of his. "Well Jess I am off to spread my wings to my dear old friends! I bid you a farewell until next time!" He twirled away scaring off a few students.

Ajisai walked in through the curtains carrying a car seat that covered with a blue throw blanket, Killer helped her remove her coat. Ajisai smiled, her dressed showed. Girls were gasping at her and glaring. Ajisai's gown was a fan gown of swan lake Odette, hip pieces to mimic the hugging wings of a swan. Steel boned white bodice with different sized feathers and 'swan' neckline. The Skirt made of white tulle and silver embroidery. She had silver flats on.

"Be careful." Killer says. Ajisai smiled and walked down the steps, she noticed Jess and walked over to her by the others.

Killer put his hands in his pockets as he walked after her. "Hey" Jess turned her head and gasped. "Holyshit!" Ajisai flushed.

Sabo was sitting down looking around. "That gown is stunning!" Ajisai smiled. "Yuki made it for me… I asked him to make so something since I didn't have anything… so he asked me what I would like, I said something from the swan princess from Disney." Jess giggled.

Killer took a seat at the table and pulled one out slightly for Ajisai. Then Jess noticed the car seat and Ajisai placed it on the table, the girls moved over as Ajisai moved the blanket from it and see's Alaric awake and aware of his surroundings. He noticed Jess and giggled at her. Jess smiled "You brought him! Awww!" Alaric was dressed in a cute newborn onese that looked like a tux. Killer was checking his phone every now and then. Kid was in the red line district repairing a broken shop. He and a few workers were getting paid a lot to fix that one shop. He and Kid had a shared bank account now so he was waiting until the money flowed into the account.

Ajisai smiled "Yeah" Jess's eyes sparkled "Can I hold him….?" Ajisai chuckled "You're his god mother of course, he loves you" Jess giggled and reached down undie his belts and pulled him out gently. Jess held him closely, he was looking up at her "awwww, look at those red orange eyes… just like kids…" the girls looked at him.

Killer placed his phone on the table still waiting. He was gonna be pissed if they didn't get this money He was planning on remodeling the house. Ajisai cute baby giggle made other girls look over with widen eyes, there coming over but Ajisai frowned. "Killer stop them, I don't want them crowding over him"

Killer looked to the girls and waved his hands off. The girls stopped and frowned at him. He waved his hands again and made a fist making them gasp and quickly turn tail and leave. Sabo looked at him in shock. "You scared them without saying anything…Not even a glare…" Killer shrugged. "It's a gift I guess." "So where is Kid?" Jess asked "He's at work, he said when he's done he'll stop by…" Ajisai said sitting on Killers lap. Jess's eyes widen "Are you two a couple know?!" Ajisai was flushing.

Killer looked at his phone and sighed mentally. From the way it's looking he highly doubt Kid will make appearance.

Jess looked down at Alaric again he was looking up her with a smile that made the girls flush "Too cute…." Jess muttered.

Killer waved at some of his friends who passed by. Ajisai held out his arms. "Can I have him back Jess?" Jess looked at her with a pouted face "but he's just too cute…." Ajisai chuckled "Alaric!" Alaric turned his head and saw his mother and giggled, jess pouted "Cheap trick…" Jess walked over and handed him over to Ajisai. Ajisai smiled and snuggled him making him do a cute babble nose. Jess backed away and a slow song came on. Jess looked at Sabo who smiled at her.

He got up. "I guess you want to dance." Jess smiled and took his hand as he walked her to the dancefloor. Jess can see River and Terry showing up. Terry looked around.

River smiled "Wow this place looks cool"

"I guess you can say that." Terry says looking around more. It reminded him of the snow islands he visited. River chuckled and pulled him to the dance floor "Dance with me my lion?" "Since you're already pulling me I can't really deny it. Now can I?" Terry says smiling.

Over at Vivi's table all eyes were on Sanji as he was giving the girls another specialty made treat. He made them a skinny limeade is infused with lime zest and an easy simple syrup and quick snack of soft gingerbread cookies but, what had caught their attention was the gingerbread house. It matched with the theme of the ball. He placed it in the middle of the table. "Whoa…Sanji? Is it someone birthday!?" Ace says wide eye as he looked at the gingerbread house. Sanji chuckled. "I would have loved to make this for my darling snow angels sitting at the table but this was also requested by Luffy. He kept bugging me about until I said yeah." He looked around. "So where is he…" Ace shrugged as he goes to drink Vivi's drink. "He rode with Coby and Rebecca."

Suddenly they heard a roar of laughter. They turned to the entrance. Ace turns and nearly choke on his drink. Luffy was walking happily in front of Coby and Rebecca. He was wearing a ruffled white dress that came to his knees. He was wearing short pump heels and a white boy on top of his head. Robin was already taking pictures while the table started to laugh. Ace stood up. "LUFFY!" Luffy over to Ace. ACE! Watch this!" Luffy put his hand to his head and another hand on his hip and posed like a girl, Making the crowd laugh harder. Ace was flabbergasted. He had no words to say as Luffy walked over to him trying to swing his helps but failing. "How do I look!?" Zoro was banging on the table as tears ran down his eyes. Ace held up a angry fist and hit Luffy on the head. "Ow!" "Why are you wearing a dress!" Luffy pouted. "Because it looked nice on me!" He posed again this time smiling like an idiot. It took all Ace had not to hit him on the head again as the laughter grew louder.

A hand touched his shoulder, Luffy looked and Dawn was chuckled at him then made a stern look. "Come with me now." She said in a low tone and dragged him away. The students quickly scattered chuckling at the funny sight they had seen.

Sanji chuckled. "I can make you one as well if that's fine with Sabo." Jess smiled "Oh yes please! Elvira wants her uncle Sanji to make her one!"" Yuki was smiling at it "Not bad!" he took pictures of it "Going into my winter magazine" Sanji smiled and shook his head. "This puny thing? It doesn't deserve to go in your magazine. I have a better one then this. I made this for Luffy so he can keep his hands off the one I already had made." He pointed to a big table in the back with a light sheet over it. Ace sighed as he sat down. "Idiot brother…" He mumbled as he grabbed his drink. "Sanji! Your demands one!" jess giggled "But I shall ask you, can we have one?!" jess giggled at him, Sabo sighed and sat down next to Ace.

Sanji smiled making sure he kept all his floating hearts inside his head. He could feel Nami looking at him. He had promised her that floating and twirling around Jess was off limits. "Then I'll be back in a minute." Robin held up a glass. "Sanji can I have another drink. I want to try that snowflake pink lemonade." Sanji spins and grabs the glass. "Of course…off I go! I shall return my beautiful snow angels!" He rushes off.

Cammy came running over jumping on Ace. "Big brother Ace!" Jess giggled at this.

"What's up shrimp." Ace says rubbing her head. Cammy smiled and her eyes widen and then sparkled at the ginger bread house. "WOW!"

Vivi smiled. "Looks like you want a ginger bread house to." Amy came walking over "Cammy don't run like that… Hey jess! looking cute!" Jess giggled "You too! Where's Sasuke…?" Amy frowned. "I broke up with him" Eyes widen at her, Jess frowned "Why…?" Amy sighed "because he's nothing but an idiot, talks about he wishes he had you instead of Sabo taking you away from him" Sabo glared, not at her but at Sasuke in the corner talking with Sakura.

Zoro picked a piece of the ginger bread house and ate it. Earning a smack in the head by Nami. "That's Luffy's don't touch." She glared at him. Jess shook her head "oh well his own fault" Cammy then heard Alaric and she walked over with sparkles in her eyes "A baby…." Ajisai smiled "Hello Cammy."

Zoro was glaring daggers at Nami but huffed out. Amy smiled "He's cute" Cammy reached out and poked his tummy making Alaric look at her "He's so cute….."

Luffy soon returned wearing a nice white and black suit. "Ace!" Ace without a second thought smacked him in the back of his head. "Shut up and eat your gift from Sanji." Luffy rubbed his head pouting before his eyes sparkled at the ginger bread house. "Woohoo!" Luffy took a seat next to Coby and Rebecca, dragging the house with him. Without a moment to waste he started to eat the ginger bread house.

Jess then blinked and rubbed her tummy "Uh… can one of the girls come with me to the bathroom… I have pee…. And I need help with my dress….." she poking her fingers together blushing. "Sure." Nami and Vivi both got up. "We can give you a hand."

Cammy noticed Sanji walking back and walked over to him. "Can… Can… I have one too…?" she gave him a cute pouty face.

"Eh? No need to butter me up with that type of face. I'll make you as many as you want." Sanji says sitting one down for Jess. Cammy giggled and hugged him "Yay!" Then a slow dance came on. She blinked and Amy was sitting back down with their brother. He was close to her signing slightly. Then she looked at Ace and stepped him "Can I have a dance big brother Ace?" Luffy looked at her.

"Hey Ace who's the kid?" Luffy asked with a mouth full of the bread house. "I'm Cammy… Amy and Cloud's little sister who are you…?" Cammy blinked at him.

"I'm Luffy. That's my brother Ace." Luffy chugging down Zoro's drink. "Hey!" Zoro growled at him. Cammy smiled at him. "Then you are my big brother too!"

Luffy munched on the house and shrugs. "Ok!" He turned his attention back to the house. "Sanji this house is yummy! Another one! I want more!" He says. Sanji shook his head. "I wish I can beat some manners into you…" Amy was shaking her head at the table "She's to hyper…" Cloud sighed and signed 'to much candy'

Sanji headed place a pink drink down for Robin. "Here you are." Robin smiled making hearts fill his eyes. He twirled around before heading back.

Jess walked back with the girls after Sanji was gone. "Thank you…" she was flushing.

"Anytime." Nami says. Jess shly smiled and walked over to Sabo and sat on his lap.

River walked over with Terry, she pushed him on the chair and sat in his lap. Sanji had quickly came back holding a smaller house for Cammy. "Sanji can I have one too?"

"Eh? Why you need one to?" Terry pouted slightly. River patted his head. "Hush Terry it's just a gingerbread treat." Then she looked at Sanji "Can it be a dragon? A Chinese dragon?"

Sanji nodded. "I can do that." Jess got up "Can you get me some food…? I'm hungry… and thirsty"

Sabo stretch and got up and left to the food table. Jess smiled and sat down and noticed her ginger bread house and smiled "Look so yummy! Sanji I'm gonna wait until I eat this." "That's fine. I'm gonna unwrap my table in a bit. Robin, would you care to use your lovely hands to snap pictures of it?" He says with hearts in his eyes. Robin got up. "I'd love to Sanji. Is that okay with you Nami?" Nami was eating some snacks Sanji had brought to the table earlier. "Oh, it's fine. Don't what you like." Robin smiled grabbing her camera. They walked over to the big table.

Dawn came over and took pictures of their table, Jess blinked and pouted "You memory nut!" Dawn chuckled and walked away to the back of the room walking on the ice gazebo, the music stopped and Dawn had a mic in her head "Attention everyone!" all eyes turned to her, Dawn smiled "I hope you all having a good night. Our gown contest is under way as Yuki is going around taking pictures of your gowns and even the boys with there tux's. Yuki will come up here and announce best gown and Tux. Then I would love to have my daughter sing a lovely song for you all" Jess blinked and smiled at her, Sabo had walked back putting her good down for her. Jess looked and smiled, pretzel dipping bites with cheese and she right away started to eat.

"Then after that you can go on and vote for Snow Queen and Snow King" Dawn smiled

There were a few slight groans from her announcement. Dawn smiled at them. "That is all" she put the mic back and moved away. The music started up again as a techno song played.

Vivi smiled lightly looking at her phone time. "We have to get going soon. We can stay till the gown contest but we won't be able to stay for the song and queen and King." Nami hugged her. "Aww why you gotta go away! I wanted to spend Christmas together with you this year!" Vivi giggled. "Sorry Nami. I promised my father that I'd come visit on big holidays like these. Maybe we can plan something ahead of time next year." Nami pouted. "I guess…" Cammy eyes widen and smiled at her gingerbread house and skipping away with it.

Ace yawned as he watched Luffy devour the rest of the ginger bread house. He leans back in the chair. "So goooood…." He closes his eyes. Ace shook his head.

Yuki was walking around taking pictures, Girls were giggling posing for him. He smiled and took their pictures. Reaching a table, he smiled seeing Ajisai, Killer and baby Alaric "Ajisai, it looks good let me get a picture of your gown" Ajisai smiled and stood up "Nami you wanna hold Alaric?"

"Sure." Nami says. Ajisai smiled and let Nami take him. Ajisai smiled at Yuki and posed for him and he took her picture "Perfect" and he went on taking pictures of the other girls. Nami giggled at Alaric before handing back to Ajisai. "Here. I don't like hogging other people's treasure. I'm going over to where Sanji and Robin is. I wanna see what he made since he wouldn't even let me peak." She placed Alaric in Ajisai arms before heading over to where Sanji was and Robin were standing.

Jess tabbed her tummy, she finished her finger food. "That was yummy" Sasuke came over, Sabo watched with narrowing eye along with Ace. "Jess?" Jess looked at him and smiled "Hello Sasuke" He frowned and flushed "Can I have a dance you and Elvira?" Luffy pouted "I haven't even danced with her yet! I never got a change too!"

He got up and pushed Sasuke to the side. "It mine turn!" He says huffing out. Jess chuckled at Luffy "Sasuke… after Luffy. Luf Luf, come on." Luffy smiled widely as he and Jess went to the dance floor. Sabo was still eyeing Sasuke. "You got a lot of nerve to even walk this way." Sasuke bite his lip and glared "Shut up". Ace looked at him. "Don't you got somewhere else to be. I know being dumped by two girls and a guy is hard but take your pity party elsewhere." The entire table glared at Sasuke. Sasuke glared more. "It's just a fucken dance stop acting like I'm gonna fucken hurt her."

"Like you did the last time." Sabo says. "Just give it up already. It's so sad to see people like you." Ace says. Sasuke growled "Shut up! I will get a dance with her!" he stomped away. "I can go beat his ass for you." Ace says. "He's not worth it." Sabo says.

Jess giggled as Luffy twirled her softly. He was looking down at her tummy.

"Big…" Luffy says. Jess smiled as he touched her tummy "I'm 21 weeks now Luffy, your niece is growing big. I hope you, gramps and Ace will come for Christmas?"

Luffy smiled. "Gramps said he was gonna stop by with gifts." Jess smiled and slow danced with him more. Luffy them hummed like he was trying to remember something. "Ah…I think I'm supposed to go to Handcock's after this. She promised me yummy food and I get to play with her pet snake! I heard it's poisonous." His eyes sparkled. "Her sisters and fixing a huge banquet just for me Hehehe!" Jess smiled "I see you getting along with Hancock, I owe her apology." Luffy then hummed again. "I think…Ace is supposed to marry Vivi or something on Christmas." Jess gasped "What?" "Don't know. I heard them over the phone talking about some kind of wedding ring…or maybe he was talking to someone else…I don't know…but there was food involved!" Jess looked shocked and looked over to Ace and narrowed then smiled "Luffy are you sure Ace was talking to Vivi and not someone else? Maybe you should keep it as a surprise" Jess smiled at him. "I don't think Ace would want is surprise to be ruined"

Luffy shrugs. "Okay. I heard something about food though." Jess smiled and slow danced with him more.

Cloud was frowning looking at Amy dancing with Neji, he looked away and banged his head on the table. "Big brother…?" she poked him, he looked at he and smiled and signed 'what is it cammy?' she smiled and signed 'dance with me!' Cloud chuckled and got up picking her up and walking her over to the dance floor and put her down holding her hands, she giggled and she stood on his feet as he slow dance with her, Amy looked and smiled sweetly at them.

Sabo was looking wide eyed at a picture Ace was showing him. It was from earlier when Luffy was in a dress. "You let him walk in here like that!?" Sabo says glaring at Ace. "I didn't know he was gonna to be wearing that!" Ace said glaring back. "Aren't you the older brother here!? Why would you let him leave the house like that!?" Sabo says quickly deleting the picture. "News flash genius none of us live together anymore. I don't keep tabs on him every day! You're his brother to so he's just as much as your problem as he is mine!" The both sighed out. "Can't leave him alone for a second…" Vivi giggled at them. "Ace I want to take some pictures before we go. Can we?" Ace stood up. "Sure thing." She smiled and linked arms with him and went to take pictures. Sabo sighed and sat back in his chair.

The slow song ended, Luffy and Jess walked back. He gave a hug and sat back down already eating his cookies. Jess chuckled and walked over to Sabo "Picture time" she pointed to the snowflake.

Sabo sighed and stood up. "Alright." Jess chuckled and pulled him over by the snowflake.

Amy stepped over to Cloud, Cammy was dancing with Naruto giggling. She signed to him 'what's wrong…?' Cloud pouted 'you keep dancing with them and I never got a dance from you….' Amy blinked and chuckled 'the next song we can okay cloud?' she flushed, cloud smiled and flushed nodded to her. Amy saw Jess drag Sabo over by the big snowflake and took Cloud's hand making him blush "Cammy! Picture time!" Cammy's eyes widen and rushed over waving good bye to Naruto, Naruto smiled "She is too cute" he turned his head and frowned to see Sasuke talking with Sakura. He bites his lip walked over to him.

Over in the corner where Sanji, Nami, and Robin was standing, a crowd was gathering. "What's under the sheet already Sanji!" Someone yelled. "In due time, I will show you so pipe down while I'm finishing." Two of boys walked over and held the sheet up as Sanji started to work on whatever was under the sheet. "Give me five more minutes and I'll show you all one of my creations. Bon Clay was in the front twirling. "Hurry! Hurry! I must see this creation of yours!"

Yuki chuckled "Oh yes me too" he appeared next to Bon clay. Bon Clays eyes widen.

He twirled over to him. "My, My what a delicious young man right here!" Yuki blinked at him and smiled "I'm Yuki Meyers, Jess's cousin and I'm engaged to Hinata Hyuga. You're not the first man to flirt with me Bon"

Bon Clay pouted slightly. "Aw, that's to bad. I would have loved to go on a romantic dinner date with you but I understand. Guess I'll have to find another victim." He glanced over to the other boys who shivered and hid behind their dates. Yuki laughed "I'm done with the pictures I already picked out who's gonna win" Dawn walked over and smiled "I can't wait to see this also."

Jess smiled as Ace and Vivi finished with their picture and walked away. Jess and Sabo were next, they walked over to see their photography class teacher "Hello Jess and Sabo" Jess and Sabo smiled and they stood by the snowflake, their teacher smiled "Alright I wanna see lots of love from you two" Jess giggled.

Sabo smiled. The teacher smiled and took their picture "very pretty, your pictures will be available after on the 23rd." Jess smiled "Thank you Teach!"

"Vivi, Ace hurry up! Sanji is revealing what's under the sheet!" Usopp says as he and Luffy followed Coby and Rebecca over to the gathering cloud. "Sanji! What's under the sheet!" Luffy yelled as he pushed people aside to make way for Vivi and the others. They made it to the front and Luffy sniffed. "Oooo I smell something sweet! Something yummy!"

Sanji smiled. "I got it. I'll make you something later but first…" He grabbed the sheet. "Since I only had two days to make it I couldn't put everything I wanted but this will do for now." Everyone waited as he paused. "So I present to you, my first ultimate ginger bread town!" He pulled off the sheet causing everyone to gasp. Sanji had made the whole towns of both Grand Line and Shinobi. Luffy's, Usopp, and most of the students, eyes sparkled. "YUMMYYYY!" They all yelled out. Zoro had Luffy by the collar just in case he tried to jump it.

Jess and Sabo walked over and her eyes widen "wow.." Yuki was taking pictures of it. Naruto looked shocked "Wow this is amazing!" Sakura chuckled "Yeah" Dawn smiled "You have out done yourself" and then looked at Luffy was trying to get out of Zorro's grip "Luffy! Relax yourself"

Sanji waved to Zorro signaling him to let Luffy go. Once he did Luffy along with most of the students attacked the ginger bread house. "Hey look it's my house!" Someone says. "Look it's the park! The trees is made from gum drops." Sanji smiled. "Eat till your hearts content." Yuki walked away to the stage, the Dj smiled and gave him the Mic "Attention everyone!" Yuki chimed. Everyone looked, he smiled "Alright so I have the winner of the best gown" the girls giggled at him "To be honest, the tuxes I see aren't really worth to judge so I just judged the dresses." Some boys frowned. Jess crossed her arms 'figures…'

Vivi checked her phone time. "Ace it's time to go." Ace nodded. Yuki smiled "So then! The winner of best gown goose too! Ajisai with her swan princess gown!" Ajisai's eyes widen she was sitting next to Killer holding Alaric. Girls were glaring at her. Jess was smiling "Come on Ajisai go up there"

Killer pushed her gently. "Go ahead." He says. Ajisai still in shock but she managed to stand up with Alaric and handed him to Killer. She walked over to the stage feeling girls glaring eyes.

Ace walked over to Sabo. "We're heading out. See ya in a week." Sabo nodded as they fist bump. Vivi linked arms with him and waved. They went to the table to get their things. Yuki helped her up and showed her dress more and put the slash the read 'best gown' Ajisai flushed and smiled, she bowed slightly and walked down over back by Killer.

Yuki smiled "Now then, your lovely principle wants her daughter to come up here and sing the song of the Mikclouds" Jess's eyes widen "What?!" Sabo looked at her. Most of the girls sighed. "Why do we have to hear her sing…" Someone whispered as they started walking away to their seats.

Dawn chuckled "Get up there and sing it!" Jess flushed and walked away from Sabo to the stage, her heart was thumping. Yuki smiled "You will be fine, I'm gonna be recording it live for the family" Jess's flushed and stood on the stage, Yuki packed up and took out his iphone and right away started a live feed. Jess closed her eyes and the music began.

Most of the girls students were frowning as their dates waited.

moving the mic up.

"As I walk through frozen sands

Through the flames of burning lands

My feet are torn, they're torn to strands

I will not thirst

As I cross the raging sea

Waves are crashing over me

They drag me down, they drag me down

I will not drown"

Yuki was smiling, all eyes were on her, the boys were blushing, Naruto was smiling at her, Sakura moved her body to the song. Ajisai had Alaric in her arms and moved slightly "your god mother has such a beautiful singing voice.." Ace and Vivi were saying their good byes to the others as the left the ball for the night.

"They'll know my name

After the storms are passing through

They'll know my name

When they've forgotten all about you

They'll know my name

After the storms are passing through

They'll know my name

When they've forgotten all about you

They're calling out, they're calling out my name

They're calling out, they're calling out my name

And I shall rise, oh well I shall rise

Again and again

I shall rise, oh well I shall rise

Again and again

And I shall rise, oh well I shall rise

Again and again

I shall rise, oh well I shall rise

Again and again

I shall rise, oh well I shall rise

Again and again

I shall rise oh well I shall rise

Again and again" Dawn was clapping "That's my girl!" Yuki smiled and ended the live video feed. Students were clapping and cheering. Jess smiled and walked back down and walked backed over to Sabo. "Beautiful as always." He says smiling.

Sanji picked up a tray of winter candy apples along with Rivers Dragon cookie and a special drink for the girls.

River eyes widen "Awwww! Its so cute!" River smiled and started to eat it "Mhmmm good"

Sanji smiled as he placed drinks down for the girls only. Franky tried some of Robins. "Mmm…to sweet for my taste." Robin giggled at him. The Dj put music back on, Jess was about to back down when two girls walked up to her. "stop stealing our boyfriends!" One shouted at her and pushed her, luckily Sabo caught her. River glared and stood up "Hey! Knock it off what of person goes around pushing a pregnant girl?!"

"So what! Her being pregnant isn't keeping her from being a boyfriend stealing hussy!" Nami got up walking over with Dawn behind her.

Sanji grabbed Nami by the waist. "Let me go. Those girls need a beat down." Sanji smiled. "Your so cute when your angry but, I think it's covered." Dawn stepped in front of them "That's quite enough, you two can leave. Detention with Tsunade tomorrow and for the rest of January"

"Tisk…anything is better than sharing breathing space with her!" One of the girls said. Tsunade walked over grabbing the girls "You girls make me sick! And you're from Shinobi! Grow the hell up!"

The girls rolled their eyes at her. "Whatever…" The say as they were dragged away. Jess was frowning "I'm sick of this sit happening to me…." She sat down "More food!" she demanded to Sabo. Dawn chuckled. Sabo sighed and went to the food table.

River was reaching in her purse "Let me kill them" she whispered to her, Jess frowned and looked at her. Her eyes were turning into her dragon eyes. "Terry control your dragon" Jess looked away frowning.

"River no killing…" Terry says grabbing her and placing her back on his lap. "Sanji. Can you make River your dragon fruit smoothie?" Sanji nodded. "Yeah, I'll be right back." Nami looked at her "You alright?" Jess nodded with a frown "A little, I don't know why these girls think I'm trying to steal their boyfriends, I already have a man in my life"

"It doesn't stop them from being jealous of you." Perona and Zoro sat down. "I don't think we can put 100% of the blame on them." She pointed to some of the boys looking at the table. "There dates are just full of getting a piece of you that they would completely ignore their now ex-girlfriends." She pokes Zoro in the cheek as he munched down on some food. "That's why I got a one -sided idiot." An angry mark appeared on his forehead. Robin laughed at them. "To be honest Jess. Every girl here can't help to be jealous of you." Jess nodded "Yeah I know". Nami sat back. "To most of us you seem like the perfect girl. You got money, fame, and with a snap of your fingers you can have anything. Then look at you. Your hot! The perfect body and everything. You can't expect girls to not be jealous and boys drool over you." "I'm not the idiotic side of my family". Rebecca sipped some of her drink. "I'm with Perona though…if boys would stop paying attention to Jess then the girls may not have a reason to go after her." "Kinda hard to do when she's the center of attention most of the time." Zoro says earning a smack in the back of the head from Perona. "Hey, this is a girl conversation. Your input is not needed." Jess giggled at them "I love you guys"

Sanji came back and placed a drink in front of River. River's eyes widen. It was pinkish with a fruity smell lingering from it. The glass was decorated with a dragon. "A request drink for the lovely lady." River smiled and took a sip of it making her eyes widen "Yummmy!" Jess blinked "Sanji! I request a drink" Jess smiled at him.

"Alright. What would you like?" Jess giggled. "Surprise me?"

Sanji smiled and headed off. Jess looked and Sabo was walking back with Vanilla ice cream with snowflake sprinkles "Here love" Jess giggled "Yay!" she right away digs in it.

Moments later Sanji came back and placed a light purple drink with a purple rock candy stick, sitting in it. "Here you are."

Jess's eyes widen "Rock candy….." she flushed "and its purple…."

"I believe you made a statement of loving rock candy and it's no secret about how much you love purple." Dawn smiled at her "Sanji do you mind if you can me make something?"

"Of course, I would love to make anything your heart desire!" Sanji says smiling. Dawn chuckled "Thank you Sanji" Sabo was looking at Jess's drink and narrowed it "Nothing with Alcohol, right?"

"Please don't make me smack you." Sanji says smiling. Sabo turned his head. "S-Sorry…just making sure…" Jess smiled and grabbed it taking a sip of it and her eyes widen "YUMMY! So grapey!"

Sanji had left and quickly returned with a drink for Dawn. It was red with sugar around the rims and fruits on a stick. A cherry, two grapes, a pineapple, and another cherry at the top. "Here you go." He gives her the drink. Dawn smiled "Why thank you" she took a sip of it and smiled "very good" and looked to the students "Down forgot to vote for snow queen and snow king!" she shouted at everyone. Tsunade was passing out voting paper.

"Don't know if I wanna vote this year." Zoro says eating. "Then I'll do it for you." Perona says smiling. Tsunade came to their table and passed them out. Jess smiled and looked the names.

Snow Queen:

Amy Meyers

Nami

Hinata Hyuga

Jessica Mikcloud

Sakura Haruno

River Dovahkiin

Snow King:

Sasuke Uchiha

Sanji

Cloud Meyers

Sabo

Naruto Uzamki

Terry Yamamoto

Jess was smiling and marked Amy's and Cloud's name.

Perona marked down Nami and Sanji's Nami. Nami marked River and Terry. Robin did the same. River smiled and marked Amy's name also.

Sanji took a seat and place down a large tray of fruit on sticks. There where was also bowls of melted chocolate enough for everyone at the table. "Voting time already huh…" He then sighed. "I'd hope Oichi would come. I made her something special to." Nami picked up a fruit stick and dipped it in her own bowl of chocolate. "I Think Law said we can visit her for a little bit so we can pop by on our way home." Nami says smiling.

Jess looked at her "Really…?"

Nami nodded. "Yea, only for a little bit though. So we can drop off your treat when we go." Sanji had hearts in his eyes. Jess smiled slightly but went on with her eating. River smiled "Sanji! Can you make Spiderman gingerbread treats for Ty?" Terry was smiling. Sanji grabbed some fruit. "Yeah, I think I have enough to pop out some treats. He stood up. "I'll be back. I think I'll wrap Oichi's gift up haha." He walks off.

An hour later, and Jess wanted to leave. Dawn stepped on the stage and the music stopped "Alright time to name you Snow queen and king!" the students clapped. Dawn smiled and opened a piece of paper "Your Snow King issss!" she read it "Cloud Meyers!" Cloud not having his hearing aids on he was sitting there with his eyes closed, Cammy and Amy nudged him and he opened them up and the students were looking at him clapping. Cloud blinked, Amy smiled and signed 'you won snow king!' Cloud's eyes widen in shock, Dawn smiled at him and signed 'get up here!' Cloud stood up and walked over. Cammy was on the chair clapping "big brother won!" Jess was smiling at him at her table.

The others clapped for him. Cloud stepped on the stage and Yuki was already up there putting the crown on him. Dawn smiled "And you snow queen issss!" she looked and a grin came on her face "Jessica Mikcloud!" Jess gasped.

Sabo frowned but sighed out. "How the heck that happen…" Zoro says. "Who cares just clap so we can get this over with. Anymore glares at the table and I'm gonna go super on them." Franky says. Robin smiled. "Jess hurry up and go!" Nami says.

Jess stood up "I decline!" eyes widen and gasped. Cloud blinked at her, he read her lips.

"Can you do that…" Nami says whispering to Robin. Robin shrugs. "Who knows." Yuki was smiling at her and so was Sabo. "Mom give it to the next girl with the highest voting numbers" Dawn blinked at her and looked at Tsunade who looked at her book "Amy…" she whispered, dawn's eyes widen slightly and looked the students "Well then it is Amy Meyers" Amy eyes widen and stood up, Cammy was clapping "YAY! Big sister also won!" Jess smiled and sat down.

"Aren't they siblings or something." Zoro says with his mouth full. Jess glared at Zoro "Shut up, don't be rude. Just because their brother and sister doesn't mean that can't have a dance" Hinata actually nodded to what she said "I danced with Neji today and were cousin…"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I asked a simple question. No need to blow up at me." He says going back to his food. Amy walked over flushing slightly, Cloud was smiling and lend out his hand to her with his royal stance and bowed slightly. Amy smiled and took his hand and he helped her up the steps, Yuki placed the snow queen's crown on her. Dawn smiled "Your snow Queen and King!" Jess and the others were clapping. Robin had gotten up and took pictures.

Amy walked over flushing slightly, Cloud was smiling and lend out his hand to her with his royal stance and bowed slightly. Amy smiled and took his hand and he helped her up the steps, Yuki placed the snow queen's crown on her. Dawn smiled "Your snow Queen and King!" Jess and the others were clapping. Robin had gotten up and took pictures. Cloud walked her down to the dance floor and the DJ placed a classical slow dance.

Cloud smiled and they started to slow dance. Amy smiled and danced with him. The students started to whispered among themselves.

"At least it wasn't Jess…" "I'm tired of seeing her…" Such as most of the whispers went. "They look so cute." "To bad they are related. They make a cute couple." Other whispers went. Jess got up "Alright Sabo I think it's to go…. I wanna stop by at Oichi's…." Ajisai and Killer were already by the entrance leaving. River smiled and stood up "I'll come with… we have Spiderman treats to give to Ty."

Nami and Sanji were heading out as well with a Batman wrapped paper. "Oichi is gonna love this!" Nami says linking her arms with Sanji. Robin and Franky were getting up. "Franky are you coming?" Franky shook his head. "Na, don't want to crowd her to much. I'll drop by tomorrow. I made her this SUPPPEERRRRR gift that I'm still working on." "Then I'll ride with Sanji and Nami if that's okay." Franky nodded as Nami linked her arm with hers. "Off to see Oichi!" She giggled.

Sabo nodded "Alright" Jess gathered up her gingerbread house in her hands and Sabo walked her over to the entrance with River and Terry. Both River and Sabo got their cloaks "Terry could you give us a ride?"

"Don't you guys gotta car?" Terry asked. Jess chuckled "No he did a horse carriage" River gasped "Wow! Going all out for her" Jess flushed. Terry looked at Sabo. "And your plan to get back home…" Sabo looked away from him. "Shut it…" Terry shrugged and chuckled.

Oichi was sitting on Law's lap with a sleep Kaeden sleeping happily on her boobs. She was wasn't wearing a shirt since everything from her shoulders down to her waist was bandaged up. She had a pair of shorts on and her legs were still bandaged. They were going to be scared up for a while but Law told her they would go away soon enough.

They were looking at houses that he had picked out for them. They were in the living room sitting on the futon. Lucci was in the kitchen making dinner while Ty and Eric were playing Just dance on the Xbox. They were playing a bonus downloaded song 'Sweet Dreams' From the X-men movie. So far, they were both tied. Ty was wearing his Spiderman Pj's while Eric was shirtless and had dead pool bottoms on. His was carrying his share of scars.

"This game is kind of awesome!" Eric says laughing. Ty laughed to. "It's super fun! Me and Auntie play lots of dancing games." Eric turned to Oichi. "So, you got some moves cousin?" Eric says excitedly. Oichi smiled. "Of course, I have high scores on all the songs." Eric smirked. "Oh yeah? Well me and Ty can beat your scores, right?" Ty nodded. "Yeah!" "You are welcome to try." Oichi says. "Ohh Law that one is pretty!" Law smiled. "It has four bed rooms but we can fix it up a bit." Oichi smiled. "Are you sure. It's a bit up in the more…rich part of Grand Line…is that too much?" Law lean his head on her. "Upper town of Grand Line isn't so bad. We don't have to be super close to them. Just to the border." Oichi smiled. "Let's keep looking…" Law nodded.

Oichi phone was sitting on the table but it was off. In truth, she wanted to go to the dance tonight but she didn't have a dress that would cover her scars. Plus, she didn't feel comfortable with people looking at her and asking questions. She knew Jess or Vivi and the others would try sending her pictures so Law turned her phone off. There were even people coming over to ask her to fix their clothes but Law turned them all away except for Vivi. Oichi sighed a bit. She wanted to see Vivi the most. She's been calling her every day to make sure she was eating okay and sleeping and getting a lot of rest. She nuzzled her face in Laws neck. Law leans back on the futon and kept looking through the houses. "If your sleepy let me know. I gotta change your bandages before you doze off." Oichi nodded a spotted a nice looking blue house. "That is cute!"

Law flipped through it. "It's a little big for your taste, isn't it?" Oichi pouted. "Yeah…but like you said we have a lot of guest…Lucci, Eric, Ty, and us. Plus, we need a guest room when I steal Jess away from Sabo to. Law chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Of course, then we can go look at this house next week when I get home." Oichi nodded.

"Crap!" Eric yelled as Ty beat him on the next song. "Yeah! I win but…we still didn't beat the high score…" Ty says pouting. Oichi smiled at them. "You can try till you are blue in the face. Unless you get all perfect you aren't touching my score." She laughed. Eric and Ty pouted at her. "Challenge accepted." They both said. That was until Lucci came out with a Taco Crescent Ring. Eric and Ty turned around. "Yummy!" Lucci chuckled as he sat it down on the table. Oichi giggled. Lucci grabbed the remote and turned to a movie. "Time to eat you two." Eric and Ty sat down as Lucci put plates in front on them. "Enjoy." He turned and walked into the kitchen.

Law put the houses down on the futon and grabbed a plate. "Your gonna feed me?" Oichi says giggling. Law smiled and put a piece on the taco on the plate. "You are holding a sleeping baby so you can't use your hands. When I try to pull him off you, he gets fussy." He glares in the kitchen. "Seems like he's becoming attached to you…" Oichi laughed. "Are you jealous of this little one? Cute!" Law blushed. "Shut up and say ah."

Minutes later there was a knock on the door. Law sighed. "Who could it be this time. Go put a shirt on." Oichi pouted and shook her head. "No." "Oichi…" "I don't wanna…your just gonna send them away anyways and if it's some of our friends then…they do deserve to know…" Law sighed. "Fine." He put the plate down and put her down. "Fine don't come crying to me later." "I'll cry into your chest because you love me so much." Oichi says eating her taco. Law blushed as he opened the door.

Terry was the first at the door. "Hey there…!" "No…" Terry blinked as a depressed cloud formed over his head. He walked past everyone and squatted down on the corner and twirled circles on the ground. River smirked "Hello Law" Nami took his spot. "Law! We can to see Oichi!" She said smiling. Law sighed and opened the door. Nami and Sanji came in followed by Robin. He looked to see Jess and Sabo walking up to the door. "Shouldn't you to be home…" Jess pouted "I wanted to see Oichi…". "Make it short…" Jess pouted again "Fine…". River was patting Terry on his head as he got even depressed. "I still can't see Oichi…" Law crossed his arms. "No, Dante said you aren't allowed to come near her for two more days." Law turned around leaving the door unlock for River. "Where is Ty?"

"Inside eating…" Law says as the door closed. Jess moved through the others and walked over to Oichi with a smile "Oichi, hey sissy"

"Hey there Jess." Oichi says rubbing Kaeden on the back. He snuggled back into her boobs. Jess smiled, Nami took off Jess's cloak, Jess smiles. "Thank you Nami…" Oichi's eyes landed on Jess's stomach.

"You're getting big…" Jess smiled, "I'm 21 weeks know, well I will be in Sunday but yeah… I have this for you." She digs in her purse and pulled out an ultrasound picture. "I had this done at 19 weeks" Jess handed it to her. She took it and smiled. "Cute…"

Nami was now looking at Oichi in shock. Oichi blinked at her. " Oh…Um…I guess I owe some explanation…" Nami walked up to her and stopped. "Oichi…" Oichi gulped. "Wh…When did you have a baby!" She said in a panic. Oichi jumped at her sudden statement. "W-What…What!?" Nami sat on the futon as her eyes sparkled. "Is that why you weren't really at school! You had a baby! He's so cute!" Oichi blushed. "N-NO you got it wrong!" Sabo and Eric started to laugh. Even Ty giggled a bit. Jess laughed "Nami she didn't have a baby" Lucci came from the kitchen. Law was glaring daggers at him. "What's with the glare." "Oichi you had such a cute baby! How old is he…Wait he doesn't look like a newborn…Have you been holding out on me! Did you have a baby before-hand?" Lucci chuckled. "N-Nami…this isn't m-my baby…" Oichi said with her face red. Nami blinks. "It's not…" She looked at Kaeden. "Mmm…now that you think about it he looks more like…" She looked at Lucci. "Yeah, he's my son. His name is Kaeden he will be turning two March 4th." Nami looked at a red face Oichi. "S-Sorry about that Oichi."

Sabo was rubbing the tears out of his eyes. "The fact that you wondered more about the bandages then baby." Nami sighed. "Oh I know everything." Everyone looked at her. "What? You guys really don't think I would have figured something was wrong? When Oichi is sick high fever or not she always answers my calls. When she didn't answer the first time I thought. 'She must really be sick…' But after weeks of not answering…I just knew something was wrong…so I made Ace and Vivi tell me what was going on."

Jess's eyes widen and looked at Law "You told….?" "You told….?". Nami looked at Oichi. "I know that I may be getting in a lot of trouble for this but…Oichi is my friend. I don't think secrets like this should be kept from each other." Jess bite her lip in anger. Oichi's eyes widen slightly. "Plus…what if I say something that may hurt your feelings without me even knowing…that would make me feel awful…" She held her hand out, but she didn't touch Oichi. "I missed you so much Oichi…and I'm happy you came back in one piece." Oichi tears slightly as she held her hand out. They interlock their fingers. "T-Thank you Nami…"

Nami smiled. She then pulled away and grabbed the gift from Sanji and sat it beside the taco Ty and Eric were eating. "I know you don't want to be crowded so I'll keep this short." She unwrapped the gift. Oichi's and Ty's eyes sparkled. "Oh! A ginger bread house!" He smiled dropped slightly at looking at the batman designs. "Amazing…thank you!" Oichi says. Jess was smiling, feeling slightly light headed.

River knelled and held out a baggy of Spiderman cookies "Ty, here" she smiled at him. Ty smiled and took the bag and opened it. His eyes sparkled as he pulled out the cookies. "U-Um…Thank you…" River chuckled softly "You are welcome". He then got up and ran to upstairs to Oichi and Law's room. Seconds later he came back down with a painting of a blue dragon flying through the sky. River's eyes widen. "Um…I'm not good with drawing so I asked Auntie to help me…t-this is for you…" River's face was flush like and she smiled sweetly at the painting "Awww thank you Ty". Ty twirled his fingers. "When I get better…I'll make you one b-better…" He says looking down." River giggled "Are you coming for Christmas? There's tons of a presents under the Christmas tree."

Ty looked at Oichi. She nodded. "O...Ok…" He says. Suddenly Jess feel forward making Oichi's eyes widen.

She looked to Law as Sabo caught her frowning. "Law…" Oichi says. Jess hummed "hot…. Sabo…. Bag…. pajamas…." Law looked Nami. "Would you take her to the bathroom and get this dress off her?"

"Sure. Robin?" Robin nodded as Law pointed them to the bathroom. He then sighs and rubs his face. "Always over doing things…" He looked to Oichi who was looking down and rubbing Kaeden's back, who was waking up. He was glad she didn't react like he thought she was. One wrong move and it could open her back wounds back up…He looked to see a slight red mark on her back. He sighs. 'Looks like she did jump slightly…but not too bad to reopen it fully. It should be fine for a few more minutes.'

Robin and Nami helped jess to the bathroom, Sabo was all up on them watching their movements, Nami pushed Sabo away "We can take care of her Sabo, trust in us Mr. Overprotective" she said taking the bag from him and closing the door in his face. River sniffing, she got up and stepped from Oichi. "Law" She whispered "I smell blood… use the Lotus herbal mix I thought you, it will keep from reopening her wounds" she whispered to him, River smiled at Oichi and walked back over to Ty.

Law sighed as he watched Oichi. "Ichi sit up straight okay?" Oichi looked at him and nodded. River looked down at Ty who was nibbling on his cookies. "I'll tell Terry to pick you up, I'm making roasted duck" Oichi's widen at what she said.

She then looked away frowning. Even if she wanted to try some she couldn't really hold a lot of food down. "Oichi it's time to head upstairs." Law says watching her back. Oichi nodded. Eric got up and she handed Kaeden to him. "He's such a heavy sleeper." Oichi says. Law walked over to her and carefully picked her up and took her upstairs. "I'll be back down in a bit." He says. Eric signed and took his spot back on the floor.

River sat down carefully and Ty was looking at her dress. River smiled "Pretty blue, your brothers said I always look gorgeous in blue."

Ty didn't answer. She looked…different…in a dress. "I heard Jess spooked you, she properly didn't mean too… did you get her letter…?" River asked him, Ty was poking her blue dress that was on the floor. Ty looked over at Sabo who was glaring at the bathroom door. Eric frowned at him. "He acts like they are doing something bad to her…"

Robin and Nami opened the door and Jess walks out wearing Black Maternity Sleepwear set and black slipper boots. Nami was giggling softly poking her tummy "you're getting so big" Jess smiled softly "I know I'm excited to get bigger!"

Robin smiled at them. Jess blinked at Sabo he crossed his arms, jess frowned with the girls "What's your problem….?"

Sabo was kept glaring at Nami and Robin. Jess shook her head "Stop that….. its Nami and Robin… they won't hurt me…" she moved away walking over to the couch and say down laying down "Tired…" they smile at her.

Sabo sighed and walked over before he felt chills running down his spine. He turned to see Nami giving him a dark glare. "Glare at me again Sabo and I promise you those pictures Ace took…you know the one where you were wearing a cute pink and black tutu…will go all over the school." Sabo gulped and backed up. "S-Sorry…won't happen again…" He said moving over to couch. Eric chuckled at Nami. 'She's feisty.' Nami walked pasted Sabo to a pissed Sanji. "It's okay Sanji. He's learned his lesson." Jess had already fallen asleep on the couch when Law came back down stairs.

Law frowned and sighed. "Coming to kick all you out and she falls asleep…" "In my spot, no doubt…" Eric says getting up and heading downstairs with Kaeden. Law shakes his head. "It's time for everyone to go." He says to them.

River smiled and sat up "Alright, See you on Christmas Ty. Terry will pick you up at 4, Eric can come too". River smiled and then looked at Sabo and frowned "Sabo I don't think we should move in the cold unless you want her to catch a cold being pregnant…." He glanced at Law. "Whatever. There's extra blankets in the closet. Ty bed time. Head downstairs." Ty pouted. "I wanna sleep with Auntie…" Law shook his head. "Not tonight now go." Ty huffed out and went down stairs. Lucci came back out and looked at Sabo and Jess. He picked up the dirty dishes and the bread house and walked back into the kitchen. "The futon turns into a bed but your also welcome to sleep on the floor." Law says. Heading back upstairs. Sabo rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. "Lucci I need a favor."

"Sabo don't come walking into other people house and ask for favors…" "I need a ride to the house. I need to get things for Jess and the car." Lucci sighed as he dropped the dishes in the sink. "You can leave me there. I'll drive back." "Fine." "Thanks." Sabo said. Lucci cleaned his hands and grabbed his wallet and Keys. They left out and head to Sabo's and Jess home.

Upstairs. Oichi had her eyes closed in pain. Law was carefully unwrapping her bandages. He had a big bowl of warm water mixed with an herb from his wildflowers. He was still studying it but it had very nice sedative and healing properties. Oichi sniffed as she grits her teeth in pain. "Almost done…then I'll clean you up and give you something to help you sleep…" Law says.

About an hour or so later Oichi was sleeping without her bandages on. Law was coming back upstairs. He had gone down stairs and placed a blanket over Jess. "Idiots…could have a least covered her up before leaving."

Law grabbed a small bottle ointment and started rub some on Oichi's back. She flinched slightly but stayed sleep. Law sighed out and once finished he sat back in his chair. He was soaking fresh bandages in a new batch of medical herbs. He looked at her back. The small ones had healed up slightly and were slowly disappearing thanks to the herbs but the main three on her back weren't healing as fast. Every quirk, jump, or unwanted move reopened the long one so she had to be careful. The good thing was that it would heal within the next month as long as she doesn't move to much… "…but…knowing Oichi that isn't gonna sit well with her…" He sighs.

Downstairs Sabo and Lucci walked in. Sabo was carrying some clothes and a pregnancy pillow even a gel 8' foam mattress for Jess. He also had some groceries. "Dammit why did I have to pay for this!?" Lucci walked in carrying groceries as well. "Since I have to feed your pregnant girlfriend in the morning then you can pay for the food." He walked to the kitchen. "you can put the mattress on the floor" Lucci says. Sabo sighs and places the bag of clothes and pillow on the floor. He then brought the rest of the groceries in the kitchen. Once that was done he pushed the futon up slightly to pulled it down to make the bed. He grabbed Jess's pregnancy pillow and placed it under the blanket. He watched her snuggle up to it. He chuckled before he walked upstairs.

He knocked on the door. "What?" Sabo opened up and walked in to see Oichi's back. He looked away for a spilt second. "I need to talk to you…" "Sabo, I already know what you want to say and it's not your problem to deal with. I got permission from Danni herself to tell Ace and Vivi. I didn't know that Nami knew." Sabo frowned. "Yeah but Dante…" "I said it's not your problem to deal with. What is it with you and Jess that want to get in the middle of people's problem? You two are made for each other perfectly." Sabo sighed. "How's Oichi. Is it really okay for us to stay here?" "No." Sabo blinked at him. "I can't tell you when but, Oichi has violent outburst…she gets…trapped in her nightmares and sometimes it's hard to bring her back…I think she loses herself for just a moment to where she sees no one not even me…Every now and then it goes from bad to worst. I don't know when it's gonna happen but…when it does…no matter what. Do NOT let Jess come up here…" Sabo frowned. "Alright…I understand." He turned and left closing the door. Jess sat up yawning and noticed Lucci in the kitchen. She got up and walked to the kitchen sleepily "Lucci…?"

"What is it." He says setting aside a bag of frozen crab. Jess smiled at him "Can I have a glass milk?"

Lucci walked over to the fridge and grabbed a small carton of milk. "We don't keep milk in the house so I get the cartons for Ty when he wants cereal." He grabbed a glass and poured the milk in it. Sabo came down stairs and se's her standing there waiting "What you doing up hun?" Jess yawned "Thirsty…."

"Here." Lucci says putting it on the counter table. Jess smiled, sat down on the stool and happily drinks her milk. Sabo chuckled and walked over to the couch, he moved her blanket and pillow on the mattress he brought him.

In the kitchen Lucci was writing on a list as he mumbled to himself. "Ty wants waffles, Eric wants omelets and steak, Oichi won't be until the evening so I'll make her lunch…" He opens the top cabinets and puts in two bags of cube pineapples in it. Jess blinks at what he's doing and smiled "I use to prepare fruit for her when she was sick and I was watching over her". "It's one of the few things Oichi can eat without bring it back up. So, Law asked me to just stock up." Lucci says slightly sadly. "Her stomach is a bit messed up on the inside as well and that's a problem since she's a little glutton…" "yes I know" Lucci opened a can and poured it into a bowl. He then covered it in foil and placed it in the fridge. Jess got up and put the empty carton in the trash can and walked over to mattress Sabo brought and laid down "Thank you for the milk…" she yawned and laid back down snuggling up to her pillow "Sabo lay with me…." "I will when I get ready for bed." Sabo says looking through the bag of clothes. He pulled out a pair of gray pj bottoms. He took his shirt off sighing. Something felt off sleeping shirtless in Oichi's and Law's home…He put on the bottoms and got under the blanket with Jess. He snuggled up to Jess. He frowned wondering how Oichi was going to be tonight while they were here.

Moments later everyone was still sound asleep. Downstairs Eric, Ty, and Kaeden were sleeping in Lucci bed. Jason was sleeping on his doggy pillow. Sabo and Jess were snuggled up on the mattress. Lucci was in the second living room sleeping on the sofa. Oichi, with her bandages on, was sleeping in the bed and Law was sleeping on the futon in their room. He couldn't sleep with Oichi since she freaks out when she's being touched at night.

It was going on around 1:30am. Oichi tossed and turned as she groaned out. She was sweating and her face was twisted in pain. "No…Stop it…your hurting me…" Oichi curled up into a ball as Doflamingo flashed into her mind. How he raped her so many times on the plane with Vergo who she thought was a family friend. She shivered. "Stop…please…" She turned to her back and gasped in pain. "No more…No more…" In her mind Doflamingo towered over her as he held her throat and thrusted into as hard and roughly as he can. Oichi could feel the pain. She tossed her head as her eyes opened wide. She was pinned down. She couldn't escape. Doflamingo laughed as he repeated those words over and over. "You will be mine forever Little Oichi…" Oichi's heart sped up as her fear rose to a new level. She let out a scream. Law quickly sat up, falling out the bed in the process. "Shit…"

Downstairs in Lucci's room Jason sat up. He walked over to the bed and barked loud enough to wake Eric. Jess roased up from her sleep in a panic "What the hell…" They watched as both Eric and Lucci ran upstairs. Jess frowned and got up, Sabo stopped her.

"No…it's not the best time for you be running up there…she's having a nightmare…" Jess frowned "nightmares….." she looked down and tears doing down her face, Sabo frowned and held her pulling her down gently on the bed rocking her as she was tearing.

In the room Lucci and Eric had Oichi pin to the bed. "No! Stop touching me! Don't touch me! So more!" She cried out as she got her arms lose from Eric she backed hand him as hard as she could. Eric grit his teeth. "Fuck that hurt…" "Careful…" Lucci says. "Even if you don't want to, force is a must…" Oichi continued to scream out louder and louder calling for help. Lucci grit his teeth. "Law how much long!" Law walked over to them with a needle. "A few more seconds. Oichi got a leg free and kicked Law in the stomach she turned and got her hand free from Lucci and smacked him. She pushed Eric off and rolled over off the bed. All she could see was the plane she was in. She didn't know where to go but anywhere was better than here. She ran to the door until she was grabbed by the waist by Eric. "Oichi stop! Calm down please! Your home now!" Oichi struggled in his grip. "Let me go! LET ME GO!" She bends her head down threw it back. Eric dropped her before the back of her head connected to his nose. Law coughed out. "Lucci…just do it…if we wait any longer Jess might…" Lucci eyes glowed. "Understood…"

Downstairs Sabo held Jess tightly as they listened to crashing and banging as Oichi screamed for help. Sabo knew that Jess wanted to go up there but Law told him to keep her down her. Oichi wouldn't be able to see her now. She may lash out at Jess. Sabo grit his teeth. If that happen he would hesitate to pin Oichi down by force even if it causes Jess to hate him. So, no matter what he had to keep her down here.

In Lucci's room Ty was sitting on the bed with a sleep Kaeden. He could here Oichi screaming. Jason was on the bed on guard for anything. "Auntie…" He teared up slightly but he shook his head. He couldn't cry now. He had to watch over Kaeden.

They heard a loud crash and Oichi screaming in pain. Ty clench the covers. Sabo frowned as everything went silent.

Upstairs Lucci had slammed Oichi on the floor on her back. She had screamed out in pain from her back as her wound reopened. Lucci was breathing heavily. "Law…do it now…" Law quickly walked over and gave her a sedative. Oichi's panic eyes were to normal as she closed them. Eric sighed out. "Is she going to be okay?" Law sighed. "Eric get some extra towels on the bed quickly." Eric nodded and rushed to the bathroom. "Lucci get ready to put her on the bed." He rubbed his stomach. "You gonna be okay?" Law nodded. "Yeah…nothing broken. Just bruised a bit. Eric placed towels on the bed. Lucci placed her down on the stomach. Her back we red. Law looked down at the floor. It was stained in her blood. "Maybe…we should have kept her in the hospital…" Eric says. Lucci headed to the door. "I'll get something to clean things up in here…" Law nodded. Eric shook his head. "I'll go check on Ty and Kaeden." He says popping his neck. "Damn she's a heavy hitter…" Law chuckled. "If she was at full strength you would have been sent flying."

In the morning, Jess was still soundly a sleep, Cuddling up to her pregnancy pillow. Sabo was sitting on the couch next to her watching the TV on mute. In the second living room, sitting on the floor, Eric was eating his omelet as he watched the news on low. His right cheek was bandage from the hit Oichi had gave him. It snowed heavily last night.

On the Captions on Sabo's TV read, 'A sudden snow storm hit Celtica then grand line and Shinobi. With 20 inches of snow, all schools have been canceled with a snow day.'

Eric turned the Tv to Hulu and put it on an awaiting anime Ty and Oichi were watching the other day. He wasn't sure what it was called but it had a lot of interesting fighting in it. Ty and Oichi were currently on episode 12 on the second season so he just went to first episode of the first season so he wouldn't upset them. Lucci walked up and placed a cup of orange juice on the table for him. He then walked back over to the kitchen and started to cook something for Ty and Law.

Then Sabo switched to Celtica' news. 'King Jetter had ended the 100-year peace treaty with The dragons however the Students that go to his school are still able to go the school in Celtica. King Jetter will not give us a reason why he ended the peace treaty, not just king Jetter but King Zachariah also ended the 100-year peace treaty with the dragons. Zach however did leave a comment on the matter'

Sabo sighed. "Oh boy." The news show a interview with Zach. Zach stood there with his children next to him. 'Why did you and king Jetter end the peace treaty with the dragons?' The reporter asked him. Sabo can see Zach sigh and closed his eyes 'there's many reasons, one of the reasons I can speak of is that the dragons are disgusting. Slave owning disgusting piece of crap, they have been going into many countries even mine and Jetter's and kidnapping children and women for slavery. We will not put up with it anymore, slavery in grivida and Celtics is illegal and disgraceful. To them still having slavery is appalling.'

Sabo frowned. 'I see, your majesty. Will you and king Jetter take action in war?' The reporter asked. Zach laughed 'not even worth it, the dragons are not worth my time or Jetter's time to start a war. However,' he smiled and opened his eyes 'the day will come when the no more, their empire will crash down all around them. I wouldn't be surprised one day when they wake up looking over their shoulder knowing there is people who do want knowing more to see them dead' that smiled sent chills down Sabo's back watching Zach on tv. Sabo gulped and turned off the tv.

He then got up and walked into the kitchen where Lucci was. "Did you hear?" He says sitting on the stool. "Hear what." Lucci says frying some eyes. "About the peace treaty with the dragons." "Don't really care. It was bound to happen eventually. It doesn't interfere with the plans." Lucci says. Sabo sighed. "Isn't it your job to care about stuff like this." Eric gave out a dry laugh. "Oh please…If it isn't involving Oichi then he doesn't care about anything else other than the orders he's given…" Sabo leaned on his elbow. "In a way, it does involve Oichi…" Lucci Ignored Sabo as he turned and place fried eyes on the counter table. Then he leaves the kitchen and heads downstairs.

Sabo sighed. "I don't know why you bother trying to hold a conversation with him." Eric says. Sabo shrugs. "Same here…"

Jason came up stairs with a sleepy Ty, he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Ty walked into the kitchen and grabbed his plate of fried eggs. He walked over to sit with Eric. Jason walked over to a sleeping jess and laid next to her tummy sniffing it.

Lucci walked up with Kaeden who was just waking up. He smiles slightly as he walked into the kitchen. He grubbed the baby food and a towel and went to the second living room. Jess was groaning slightly, and her eyes opened slightly "Sabo...?"

Sabo, hearing her, walked over to her. "Morning. What would you like to eat?" Jess smiled "glass of milk... mhmmm bacon and hash browns with butter waffles..." she says in her pillow. She felt Jason next to her and reached out and petted him "morning Jason"

Sabo walked to the kitchen. "Lucci, I'm using the stove." Sabo says. "Whatever" Lucci replied. Jason jumped down and ran upstairs barking.

Jess sat up yawning, she got up sleepy and headed to the bathroom, she had to pee badly. Reaching the bathroom, she opened it and walked in closed the door. Sabo was using the stove he started cook Jess's food.

Lucci was on the floor with Kaeden. He had spread a towel on the floor and placed Kaeden and his bowl of food in front of him. In a short amount of time Kaeden had quickly gotten food all over himself and the towel. Finishing jess came out of the bathroom and walked to the steps and looked up frowning. She wanted to go up there and check on Oichi.

"Jess! Get in here and eat!" Sabo says calling out. He puts down glass and carton of milk at the counter table. Jess frowned and nodded. He sat the plate of food down and started to cook his own food. Eric had turned to some cartoons for Ty and Kaeden. "I will never understand how he gets food all over himself." Eric says shake his head. "Lucci can I have some waffles and a fruit cup?" Ty says. "Yeah. I'll fix it in a bit."

Couple of days later and it December 25th, Christmas. Jess was in the kitchen with Sabo and Troy. It was 3pm in the afternoon, her mother and grandmother will be showing up around 5pm. Jess was wearing a cute Green Belly Bow Side-Ruched Maternity Scoop Neck Tee, black leggings and Monsoon Reindeer Fairisle Slipper Boots. She was makings devil eggs, getting ready. The presents filled under the tree, jess hasn't open her gifts from Sabo yet. Sabo was checking the ham, he was wearing a white collar shirt and a warm pullover blue snowflake design sweater over the white color shirt. Blue jean skin us and black converse.

"Looks good so far." Sabo says smiling. Troy chucked he was wearing a white collar shirt with a Xmas Reindeer snowflake retro mens sweater jumper and blue jeans pants with black vans. Jess smiled finishing up with the dozens of devil eggs. She giggled and grabbed the paprika and started to sprinkle it on the eggs.

At Oichi's place, Oichi was upstairs sleeping. Ty was in the living room with a packed overnight bag. He sighed out. Eric sat beside him and rubbed his head. "You will be fine little bro. Terry is gonna be there with you. Enjoy your first Christmas with him okay." Ty looked at him. "…But I wanna stay with Auntie." Eric chuckle. "Don't you think auntie will be sad if you stayed here with us bored teens? She would want you to go enjoy yourself. Next year we can celebrate together." He ruffled Ty's hair. Ty sighs out and nodded. "Okay…" A knock was heard on the door. Eric smiled. "Time to go."

River was smiling, getting everything ready. She was wearing a white black reindeer sweater with black leggings and red flats. The apartment was covered in nothing blue and white Christmas decorations. Mountain of presents filled the under the tree. Terry was getting Ty from Oichi's. The smell of roasted duck filled the apartment. On the counters were finger foods of all kinds. Jumping on the couch, she had strings with snowflake designs on them. Closing her eyes, she flicked her wrists as all strings with the snowflakes were hanging from the ceiling.

Minutes went by before she heard the door open. "Come on in. Don't be shy." Terry says. Ty walked through the door, looking around. Terry chuckled as he grabbed Ty's bag. "I promised Oichi that you would enjoy yourself for your first Christmas. So let's enjoy ourselves okay?" He ruffled Ty's hair making him smile.

River jumped down from the couch and smiled "merry Christmas Ty, welcome"

"M-Merry Christmas." Ty says looking at the tree. River smiled brightly at him as he was shocked to see so many gifts, and the tree was cool looking.

"A lot…of presents…" River nodded "of course all these are for you from me and terry. There's a couple from mama D and Jess." "Whoa…" Ty says softly.

At Jess's and Sabo's, jess was sitting on the couch with a cup of hot coco. There was a Christmas movie on one of Jess's classic movies she loves 'Santa Claus'. She was giggling at the movie when the call on Sabos phone went off.

Sabo picked it up and answered. "Hello." "Sabo! How dare you remove my finger from the elevator scanner! Active it now and help with gifts!" Dawn shouted at him and hang up. Sabo frowned, Troy chucked "I told him not remove it"

"Shut up…" Sabo says as he got up. Jess blinked. "Remove what...?" Jess asked confused. Troy just chucked "it's nothing dear." Sabo sighed out walking off.

River smiled sitting on the couch watching Terry and Ty play a racing game on the PS4.

"I was warned by Oichi that you were good at game but I didn't think you were this good." Terry says smiling. River chuckled at Ty beating Terry "I can kick his butt too on this game" she sticking her tongue or at Terry. Terry shrugs "I'm more of those adventure type games anyways haha."

Sabo activated the elevator moments ago, the door opened and Dawn stepped in wearing Beige Deer Print Christmas Xmas Warm sweater, black leggings and Australia Bailey Button Shearling Boots with gold watt and gold pearl earrings. Gramps was behind her with Luffy, Garp looked pissed at Sabo. He hit Sabo on the head. "You dare keep you Grandfather out! I'll slug you!" Sabo rubbed the lump on his head. "You already slugged me Gramps…" Dawn pushed gifts in his hands "go on you can get from the elevator" she moved away and walked down the wall and peeked in the elevator "merry Christmas!" Jess looked and giggled "merry Christmas mama!" Troy nodded "yup merry Christmas..."

Garp and Luffy walked in. Jess grinned and got up and skipped to Garp and hugged him "Merry Christmas Gramps!" Then let go of Garp and hugged Luffy "you too Luffy Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas Jess." Garp says. "Unfortunately Luffy can't stay to long." Jess blinked "Oh…?" "He agreed to spend Christmas with Hancock without letting his Grandfather know." Garp says as he smacked Luffy on the back of the head. Luffy rubbed his head. "Ow I only did it cuz I was promise meat!" Garp smacked the back of his head again. "Stop promising people you are gonna do something for food!" Luffy rubbed his head pouted. Jess pouted "I made 3 hams for nothing too…". "I just wanted to say Merry Christmas to you and Sabo before I went. Hancock told me I should since it would be rude to not say hi." Garp blinked at him and felt his forehead. "I must be getting old…do I just hear you being polite…" Luffy smiled. "You are kinda old" Luffy says laughing. That comment had him kissing the floor in a matter of seconds. Jess blinked "Gramps. No need to be harsh with him…" Dawn was laughing and he sat down "let him be Jess, Luffy's fault for calling him old." Jess nodded and sat down "Sabo make a to go container for Luffy!".

Luffy rubbed his head. "Ow…that hurt…" Sabo placed the gifts under the tree and looked at Luffy.

"What for he's just gonna eat it all before he reaches the door…" Sabo says mumbling. Anubis noticed Luffy and he sat up on his giant cat tree and meowed at him. Jess smiled "He remembers you"

Luffy smiled "Heehee." Orca was stretched on her bed sleeping. Suddenly Luffy jumped as he see's something jump on Jess's lap. It was grey and white and fluffy.

"Eh…what's that." Jess chuckled "I rescued her, some boys from Grand Line were torturing the poor thing…" Dawn frowned "Don't worry they have been given a fine and 2 years in juvy" Jess frowned "I didn't want that to happen" Dawn shook her head "I had no choose and ignore that law Jessica"

Luffy was sitting on the floor rocking slightly. Jess looked at her "Where's Dante?" Dawn smiled "He's at Oichi's"

At Oichi' Corazon was fussing at Law. "Waaahh! How did you come to be so rebellious! What happened to my cute adorable son that came and cuddle with me!" Corazon cried out. An angry mark appeared on Laws head as he kicked Corazon away from him. "Shut up! I told you before there is nothing wrong with me having freaking sideburns! Oichi and Dante were on the couch watching this play out. Oichi was holding onto Kaeden as she laughed at the two. Corazon tried hugging Law only to get a foot to his face. Eric shook his head. "How long is this going to go on…" Oichi giggled. "I think it's cute how they express their love together." Eric sighed and leans back in the chair.

Oichi was wearing a one of Laws long button up shirts and a pair of shorts. Dante had on a dark blue long sleeve shirt with a black pants. He had just finished his first cigarette in a while. Having kissed Dawn every single day was not a bad pay off but he still craved for his regular dose of smoke. His eye sight still hasn't returned but instead he was seeing auras of others. Most were white and others were mixed with black and white. There was special cases like with Dawn hers would fade to Green every now and then. He looked to Oichi and frowned slightly. "Then there were some like Oichis…only jet black…much like his own…" He looked down at his hand and sighed.

"Papa…" Dante looked to Oichi. He could feel her giving him a concern look. He smiled. "Im okay. Just thinking a bit." Oichi raised her eyebrow as he patted her head. There was a knock at the door. Eric got up and walked over to it. Law and Corazon was still fussing bout his sideburns. "Cut them off!" "No way!" "Your so rude to your father!" Eric opened the door and looked up to see Sengoku towering over him with a few gifts in his hands. "Can you get any less intimidating…" Eric says backing up to let him in. Sengoku chuckled as he put the gifts down in the corner. "Hm…No tree this year Dante?"

Dante shook his head. "Not this year. Just a nice meal and that's that." Oichi looked at Sengoku. "Why is Sengoku here and what's with the gifts?" They all looked at Oichi then to Law. Corazon teared up. "First you wouldn't even tell her about me! Now you never told her about your own Grandfather!" Oichis eyes widen as she looked at Sengoku. "Law…has a grandpa?" Corazon dropped to the ground. "When you have children are they gonna realize that they have another grandfather!?" Law blushed slightly and kicked him out the way. "Shut up already!" Sengoku laughed. "Ms. Yamamoto may I sit beside you?" Oichi nodded.

Sengoku took a seat. "I adopted Corazon when he a younger so technically I am Laws grandfather to a degree since he was adopted by Corazon." Eric looked at Law and Corazon. "Despite the fact that they look nothing alike they act just like son and father…" Law glared at him. Sengoku laughed and looked at Oichi. "Thank you for taking care of Law. It has been a long while since I have seen him this happy." Law crossed his arms as he blushed. "Would you shut up old man…" Oichi smiled at him.

At River's, they sat at the table. River was sitting next to him making him plate while Terry was getting him a drink. River smiled and placed his plate with mashpotatos, 4 slicing of the duck and stuffing with a bun and turkey grave on the side.

"Thank you." Ty says. Terry walked back with a juice cup placing it next to Ty's plate. Terry sat down, River smiled "Well then dig in Ty"

Ty nodded and started to eat. River and Terry started to dig in there food also.

At Jess's, Jess was sitting next to Garp as he was rubbing her tummy making Jess giggle. Luffy already left to spend Christmas with Hancock.

"So how far along are you." Garp asks. "I'm in my 2nd trimester, 21 weeks" Jess said smiling "Did you get the ultrasound pic Sabo sent you? I was 19 weeks"

"Its kinda of hard not to when Sabo is forcing it all down our faces." Garp says laughing. Dawn smiled "She's gonna be spoiled like no tomorrow" Jess flushed but smiled and snuggled more into Sabo's lap snacking on olives and devil eggs. Dawn smiled "I think we should star dinner?" Jess smiled and stood up "God with me!" Dawn and Troy sat up "Alright, Jess sit down. Sabo can get your plate first" Jess smiled and walked over table and sat down waiting excited "Yummy hamm!"

Garp chuckled. Dawn shook her head has Sabo was making her plate already. Dawn, Troy and Garp was in line starting to make their also.

Over at Oichis Lucci and Law were passing out plates of food. Oichi was eating some pineapples. It was one of the foods that didn't make her puke her guts out. She feed one to Kaeden who happily ate it. Lucci chuckled. "Plan on making my son into a pineapple lover?" Oichi smiled. "Nothing wrong with being a pineapple lover."

Sengoku looked at Kaeden. "Hmm…at Dante here I figured this was your son Oichi…" Law glared at Sengoku as Oichis face got red. "N-No…this isn't my son at all." Lucci sighed. "True. Oichi isn't the mother…but she could have been…" Law grabbed Lucci by the collar. Lucci chuckled. "I'm just saying…slip up and I'll steal her from you…" "Aawww so cute! You two still fighting over Oichi!" Corazon says with hearts flowing out. Eric was eating some chicken. "I'm rooting for Lucci…" Dante chuckled. "Yes, I'm rooting for him as well." Corazon held out a banner that had Laws name on it. "It okay Law even if the whole world turns against you I shall always be on your side!" Oichi could feel her face getting hotter as she ate. Law threw a shoe at Corazon, hitting him in the face. "Shut up and I told you to get rid of that banner!"

Sengoku laughed. "My, even without Christmas decorations or trees you all are very spirted." He laughs again then sighs as he got serious. "I do hate to ruin this happy moment…but we all need to discuss something very important." He looks at Oichi. "We need to talk about the secrets your chip holds…" Oichis eyes widen slightly.

At River's Dinner was done with and they were all sitting on the floor, Ty was on the floor smiling at his gifts. All were Spiderman, new clothes, shoes, couple of backpacks, Spiderman web toy, Spiderman action figure, two sets of spider man Lego with batman Lego set. Spiderman wakey talkey's and what surprised him was a spider man bedroom funtire set. It was set up in River and Terry's room as a surprise.

Ty smiled brightly. "So cool." River smiled "You like your gift's?"

Ty nodded. River chuckled "I'm glad you like them, me and terry are going to be moving in spring. We bought a house but cant move until spring."

Terry was throwing away the wrapping paper. "Yeah, so I'm coming over to kidnap you when we get it." River chuckled "You can have a room all to yourself even a play room" Ty frowned. "A play room…." He rubbed his shoulder as a bad memory was brought up.

At Jess's Dinner was coming to end, Jess was already on the couch holding Anubis. Sabo and Troy were cleaning up the dishes, while Dawn was making a plate for Dante. A knock on the door made Jess look "Garp can you answer the door?"

"I mine as well." He says getting up. Reaching the door he opened to see Ajisai holding a car seat with a blanket over it. She smiled "Hello Garp…" Kid and Killer were both standing next to her, Kid looked like he didn't wanna be here. Him and Killer were caring couple of gifts.

"Ah, you three. I see you all are doing well. Come on it." Ajisai smiled. "Thank you sir" She stepped in and walked right to the living room making Jess's eyes widen "Ajisai?!" she smiled at jess "Merry Christmas" Jess giggled "Merry Christmas, What a surprise" Dawn smiled "Merry Christmas Dear" Ajisai smiled "Merry Christmas Dawn" she said putting the car seat on the floor next to the couch sitting down taking off her coat. Kid and Killer walked in, Dawn smiled "Hello boys, the gifts go under the tree"

Kid and Killer walked over to the tree placing them under the tree. Jess was smiling at Alaric "He's getting big!" Ajisai giggled "2 months already" he was awake and aware of his surroundingS. Ajisai leaned down and picked him up, she held him to her chest, he was sucking on his fingers. Jess giggled at him "Awww look at him just too cute" Killer sat down next to Ajisai and kid sat next to Jess. He sighs out as he starts staring at the wall.

Jess smiled "So there's going to be ice cream cake in a bit while opening presents" Ajisai sighs and hands Jess Alaric "Excuse me…" she gets up and walks away to the bathroom. Jess frowned "is she okay…?" Jess was holding Alaric looking down at him happily. Killer sighed "Kid has to work and she's upset" Jess's eyes widen and looked at Kid "On Christmas….?"

"Yes, on Christmas. Money doesn't grow on trees and we have bills to pay." Jess frowned "I see… she's upset the fact that your working on your first son's Christmas and it makes her upset I can understand that… but nope" Jess smiled "You will call in"

"Like that will happen..." He says. Jess glares at him "mama open the curtains" Dawn sighed and walked to the window and opened them. The snow was getting heavier, dawn frowned "Garp the snow storm…." Garp looked out the window and frown then looked at Jess "turn on the news Jess" Jess nodded and reached for the remote but couldn't. Kid sighed and click on the TV for her and turning on the news "I massive snow storm just hit Celtica, with heavy winds its hecket out there. For people who are driving in the weather, please be careful on the roads and marry Christmas. On another news, another trafficking group working with the dragons were going into Shinobi, 20 kids were found in a large truck container" eyes widen, Jess was frowning "holyshit… there making the dragons trafficking public now…" Dawn making fist's "Disgusting…."

Garp shrugs. "Well regardless of this of this become public or not it won't stop them from doing what they are doing." Garp sighs. "From the looks of it to be honest this was a clumsy set up to have certain people forget about what happened in November…and it may only get worse since it seems like they won't be giving up to soon on what they want…" Garp huffed out and shakes his head.

Jess frowned "Turn it kid, put it on the Travel Channel"

"Whatever…" He says turn8ng it. Ajisai walked back sighing and sat down on Killer's lap, Jess looked over to her and smiled "No need to be upset he is staying, trust me Garp and Mama wont let him leave to drive out in this snow storm"

Kid rolled his eyes as he looked at the tv. Jess looked up to see Dawn standing there with her phone "Smile" Jess smiled and Dawn took the picture of her holding Alaric. Kid was also in the frame looking annoyed more then ever.

Dawn smiled and took a picture of Ajisai and Killer, as he Kissed her cheek making her giggle.

Sabo walked back over and frowned at Kid in his spot "Move"

Ignoring Sabo kid paid attention to the Tv. Jess sighs "Just sit on the floor, give me a feet rub…?" Dawn chuckled and walked over to the kitchen to take out the ice cream cake.

Sabo frowned at Kid as he sat in front of Jess. Jess hummed as Sabo was messaging her feet "Remember Sabo they are guests in the house don't be rude" Dawn said from in the kitchen, Troy nodded "True and remove her finger print from the elevator scanner I'm surprised she hasn't punched you. HE doesn't even have me on the fricken scanner! I mean what happens if there was a fire and he's not here?"

"OK! I got it already would you hush up about jeez…" Sabo says getting annoyed. Garp sat on the chair and shook his head at Sabo.

Sabo ignored him. Jess's face turned to see Alaric trying to get at her boobs. "Uhm Ajisai…." Ajisai looked and laughed "he's hungry hand him over, Killer can you get the breastfeeding cover?" Jess handed him over to Ajisai, he started to fuss slightly being moved away from Jess's boobs.

Killer grabbed the cover for Ajisai. Jess flushed more. "Zane did the same thing…" Troy chuckled and Sabo got upset I wonder if he's going to be like that what Jess breast feeds Elvira" Dawn was laughing in the living room "James was like that when I breast feed Jess" Sabo blocked them all out as he went on rubbing Jess's feet.

They're was silence over at Laws and Oichi place. Oichis eyes were widen at what she just heard. If she would have given out the code to them then her entire family including Grand Line itself would be in danger. She put her hand on her forehead. Law was frowning. "So…let me get this straight…inside that chip…basically holds the mere extinction of Grand Line itself!?" Sengoku nodded. "locations to weapons that the government can never get there hands on. Information for all of Dante…associates. Knowledge of history that they don't need to know. Even the secrets about the dragons…every piece of information we have ever gather against the government and the dragons are stored in a main facility on a uncharted Island and the only way to gain access to them are through Oichis chip that is connected to the main files." Law rubbed his face. "What the hell Dante! Why would you put that in your own daughter!?"

Dante sighed. "I am getting real sick of people asking me that question. What I did was NOT my choice alone. Oichi was safer when she was with or Danni. With her having good the chip we could protect her and the chip as one." "Yeah and a crappy job you did!" Law says in anger. "Law…" Oichi says sadly. "Its alright pumpkin. He's not lying. I didn't do much to protect you. I had to rely on someone else to do…I already know how much of a shitty father I am…" Oichi frowned and looked at Law. He could see the hurt in her eyes. Law grit his teeth and turned his head. "…at least your filling me in on why the want Oichi…your letting me in so that means you trust me somewhat…so thanks for that…" Dante looked his way. He smiled lightly. "Yeah…something like that…you are the one my daughter is in love with…its only right to know what type of danger you are getting yourself into now."

Oichi blushed slightly. She did love Law and she wanted to tell him but she never found a right moment to…

At River's, she was gently putting a reindeer hat on Ty's head and steps back and giggled "To cute" Terry was next to him wearing the same hat "I hope you will let me be close enough to take a family picture with you Ty?" she flushed with a baby face.

Ty twirled his fingers and nodded. River chuckled and sat down on the floor, Terry sat down next to her putting Ty on her lap. River's Iphone was on a selfie stick and Terry held it up for them and River's head rested on Terry's right shoulder.

Ty looked at the camera. They smiled and the picture was captured. River chuckled and Terry brought down the phone removing it from the stick and looked at the picture he smiled "Prefect" Ty looked at it and blinked at it.

"Hmm…" River smiled "thank you Ty, now lets have some cake?" They boys smiled at her. Terry ruffled Ty's hair.

Jess took her last bite and set her plate down and lead back into the couch "Full" she suddenly jumped to feel something, she looked down and smiled. Elvira was moving "She's moving around I can feel her moving" Sabo, Dawn, Ajisai and Troy smiled at her.

Kid yawned as he kept watching TV. Killer sighed mentally at him. Sabo stood up "present time" Jess grinned "Yay!" Dawn chuckled at her 'so cute'

Sabo walked to the tree and he picked up one and noticed it was from gramps to Jess.

"Its from the old ma…uh gramps…" Sabo says as he felt Garp glaring at him. Jess smiled "Oooo! What did you get me gramps?!" she opened it. Garp shrugs. "Sabo said just get some baby clothes so I had some co-workers of mine pick some out." Kid shook his head. "Harassing your co-workers as always." Garp laughed. "They are there for work so I gave them something useful to do."

There was a ton of baby clothes form Garp, Sabo had put them in the nursery, Dawn handed her one from Sabo "From sabo hun" Jess's eyes widen and smiled brightly opening it, it was a small black velvet case, she opened it and her eyes went wide. Amethyst Black Series Two-heart Stones Women's Necklace. Dawn eyes widen and then smiled "Wow…." Ajisai was smiling "That's very pretty" Troy smiled "She loves jewelry good pick Sabo." Sabo was on the verge on saying something smart back to Troy but he ignored that feeling for a second. As long as Jess was smiling he was happy.

Dawn picked up one and smiled "For me from Jess and Sabo, awwww!" Dawn opened it show a velvet box, she opened and her eyes sparkled. It was a silver "MOM" Pendant Necklace. Jess smiled "I knew you would like it" Troy sat back and smiled.

Kid was bored. He should have just left when he dropped the gifts off. He sighed mentally. Alaric finished eating started to get fussy, Ajisai smiled "Kid here, he loves it when you burp him"

"Fine…" Kid says. Ajisai sat up and handed him to kid and putting a towel over his shoulder so Alaric didn't burp of his food.

Kid sighed as he patted Alaric on the back gently. Jess smiled and watched Kid softly patting his sons back. "Seeing you like that is weird" Jess muttered. Dawn chuckled and pushed 7 big presents "For Jess from me and Troy!" Jess stood up and walked over ripping the paper off of them making them all chuckle at her. Jess backed up and gasped "Mama this is wow! We haven't bought these yet!" it was a purple cosco baby set, high chair, playpen, rocking swing, walker, Sway n Play Swing, Stroller and car seat. They all matched in a cute purple, light blue flowers and butterflies. Ajisai blinked at this "wow! Those are so cute! And they match!" Garp smiled softly before directing his eyes to the Tv.

The dawn handed her a small bag and Jess smiled digging out a purple and white diaper bag set, Jess's widen even more to see 'Elvira' on the front "Sabo look!" Jess giggled and showed it to him. "You know if we keep getting all this baby stuff there won't be much to get for the baby shower." Sabo says chuckling.

Dawn laughed "Oh please, there will be tons of room for it, with clothes, toys you name it" Troy sighed "You can count me out of it, it's a girls thing" Jess pouted at him. Ajisai blinked "So when is the baby shower…?" dawn smiled "at the end of February when the house is finish and after I move in" Jess giggled "I can't wait to see it! Is it built on the same land?" Dawn smiled "Yup, the men can stay down stairs in the gaming room while we girls are up stair doing our things "

Sabo frowned mentally. 'The end of February huh…' Dawn picked up one more and smiled "From Dante, I know a shocker" Jess blinked and flushed 'hehe he got me something…?' Jess opened it slowly, everyone leaned in to see what Dante got her. It was a Butterfly Necklace with purple jewels and Sterling Silver.

Jess's eyes widen "Awww! Did you tell him I love butterflies?" Dawn grinned "Guilty as charge I might have slipped 'oh jess loves butterflies, even moth like the lunar moth'" Jess flushed "tell him thank you" she smiled and put it around her neck, Dawn took a quick picture of her with it on and send it to Dante 'looks like she loves it, let me know when to pick up' with a kissey emoji she sent it to him.

At Oichis, she was in the bathroom throwing up. Law was outside the door. She had locked herself in. They had went on with there talk about the chip in her head. When they were done Corazon had apologize to Oichi making her confused. He then announced that Doflamingo was his older brother and even though he cut ties with a long time ago he still felt as if he need to apologize. Oichi started feeling sick as she quickly gave Dante Kaeden and spirited to the bathroom.

Eric frowned. "Did you really have to tell her that now!? She hasn't even mentally recovered!" Eric says, standing up and going for his gun in his back loop. "In fact, I should kill you were you stand. Just the fact that you share blood with that bastard pissed me off." "Eric that's enough." Eric looked at Dante. "As Corazon said…He cut ties with Doflamingo a long time ago…so did I…" Eric looked at Law who had his head on the bathroom door. "…and him…" Corazon frowned. "I pulled Law out of the game quite some time ago. He has no involvement with him. I firmly made sure of that. Eric growled out but sat back down. Dante felt his phone vibrate. He took it out and read the message from Dawn. He looked over at Law and sighed out. He sent her a text back. 'If your done with your party, you can come get me now. Oichi locked herself in the bathroom so that's pretty much a end to our little gathering….' He sent it back to her.

River smiled softly and turned off the lights in the bedroom as Terry put Ty to sleep on his new Spiderman bed. He was cuddling with his spider man plushie and lion plushie.

"Well I think this has been a successful Christmas." Terry says. River nodded. "We can go out to Ihop and have all you can eat pancakes, don't worry there wont be people there, I didn't want you feel scared to go out to dinner so I had… Frank book the restaurant for 2 hours and with male staff, then we can bring you back Oichi's"

Ty nodded. "Okay…" River smiled. "Night Ty see you in the morning" she stepped out.

"Night little bro. Get lots of rest okay." River watched at Terry closed the door slightly. The lights were out in the living room only the Christmas tree lights were on. He walked over and sat next to her. River cuddled in his side "Do you think he had fun?"

"Im sure he enjoyed himself." Terry says smiling. River smiled and them frowned "When I mention playroom I saw him frown….. maybe I brought up a bad memory…. I feel horrible now…" "Yes, I notice that two…I'll have to ask Oichi about it tomorrow." Terry says sighing.

Down the gifts, Jess got more baby clothes from Ajisai and Killer. Ajisai got a necklace from Jess, a locket. Sabo got her another gift Amethys Heart Black and Purple Unique Angel Wing Style Ring. Garp left moments ago dragging Sabo with him to shovel away for the others. Anubis was on Killers lap purring like a motor. Ajisai was rocking a sleeping Alaric in her arms. Troy was cleaning the wrapping paper with Dawn before she had to leave to pick up Dante. Jess had fallen asleep against Kid's shoulder with Acadia on her tummy curled up watching Kid next to Jess. Kid was watching some boring comedy show, wishing Sabo and Garp would hurry up.

Acadia jumped down as Jess moved to her side cuddling up to Kids arm "pickles please now" she muttered in her sleep, Ajisai's giggled "Awwwww"

Kid paid no attention to her. Dawn smiled "Kid do you mind taking her into her room and put her on the bed, make sure the pillow is with her?"

"Yeah, I kinda do mind." Kid says not talking his eyes off the tv. Dawn glared at him. "Did you just talk back to me?" Ajisai gulped "Kid.. just do it before you fly through the window into the snowy outside…"

Kid sighs out. "Fine…" Dawn smiled at him "Thank you Kid and the next time you talk back to me you wont wake up for months" she said making Dante a to go container and putting food away.

'Whatever…I'm just ready to go.' Kid says to himself as he picked Jess up and took her to her room.

He carried a sleepy Jess to the bedroom and laid her gently near her pregnancy pillow, Jess right away snuggled up to it "Thank you kid…"

"If you were awake you could have walked yourself in here." Kid says. Jess smiled softly "I woke up as you placed me down…."

"Yeah I bet. Now why don't you tell me what's really going on with Oichi." Kid says crossing him arms. Jess sighed "Kid you know her, she's always catching a cold, just leave it be…. Your not with her more so don't be all up into it. Law is taking good care of her"

Kid frowned. "Ha…this coming from the girl who hates telling lies." Kid says turning and leaving out the room.

Sabo and Garp stomped the snow off there shoes and opened the door "the way is cleared" Sabo said taking off his shoes and walked in side to the living room only to stop to see Kid walk out of the bedroom.

He gave him a lot but Kid ignored him. "Heading to the car…" Kid says as he walked out the door. Ajisai was putting Alaric in the carseat carefully buckling him up and putting the blanket over him. Killer then helped her with her jacket and shoes. Killer grabbed the car seat "Alright lets head out" Ajisai nodded and hugged Sabo "Thank you for having us over" she walked away. Dawn was already putting her stuff in a baggy and putting her coat on "Well merry Christmas and happy up coming new year" she said to sabo hugging him and walked away to the front door, they all left and sabo closed the door locking it with a deep sigh. He then headed to the room.

"Oichi please come out already." Law says knocking on the door. "Please…Your making me worried…Corazon and Sengoku have left already it's okay to come out." He head slightly sniffles. "Listen, yes Corazon is Doflamingo brother but…" Law heard Oichi start throwing up. He frowned and rubbed the space between his eyes. 'Cant say his name around her…' "…but…Corazon isn't like 'him' you should know that. He took care of you when you were sick and treated us to breakfast and lunch…he already accepted you as his own daughter. He would never do anything to mess that up." Oichi still wasn't coming out. Dante sighed as he put out his cigarette. "If she doesn't come out on her own free well, break the door down…" He says to Eric. "Why me?" Lucci smirked. "Since she hardly knows you like that it she can hate you interested of us…" He chuckled taking the dirty dishes in the kitchen. Kaeden was sleeping peacefully in Dante's lap. Law sighed as he banded his head on the door slightly. 'Stupid Corazon…I understand how you felt but this wasn't the right time…'

The door to Law's apartment opened and Dawn came in with Danni and Frank behind her, Frank was carring bags in and Danni was holding a car seat with a baby Zane in it "Hey everyone the door was unlocked so I let myself in… I bumped into Frank and Danni."

"Good your both here." Dante says sighing. Dawn blinked "Whats going on….?"

"Oichi is locked in bathroom. Some things were said and she refuses to come out." Dawn frowned "She locked herself in the bathroom…?"

Danni frowned. 'Things were said…' Dawn then noticed a baby in his lap and flushed, a smile came on her face "Awww, Lucci's little boy?"

"Yes. Not quite sure how he ended up in my lap though…" Dante says shrugging. Frank handed a pudding cup to Law as he appeared to him "Here this might help…."

Law sighed. "Oichi…I have a pudding cup for you. You don't have to come out just unlock the door please." They waited for a moment but heard nothing. "Oichi…please unlock the door." Law says sadly. Dante looked toward Dawn and Danni. "Well ladies, this is where you two come in isn't it. Maybe the two of you can talk her out. Staying in there is bad for her health. " Danni placed the car seat on the table. "I guess…it's a mother's duty to calm her child down." Dawn nodded "alright" Danni walked over to the door and knocked on it. "Oichi dear…its mama…Frank got you a nice gift. Why don't you come out and see what he got." "Oichi sweetie, your auntie Dawn, I brought a gift for you and your little brother here". They heard Oichi sniffling. "Go away…I don't feel good…" She says. "That just mean we can't leave you…If your not feeling well Law will take care of you. I'm not sure what was said but no one here had connection to Doflam…" Law stopped her. "Don't….say his name…she starts throwing up…" Dawn frowned, she placed her hand on the door "Oichi, come on hunny come on out having Franks homemade pudding, open your presents, cuddle your little brother"

Danni put her hand on her hip when Oichi didn't answer. "Oichi Yamamoto! Unlock this door right now." Danni said in commanding tone. Law blinked at her. "If you don't then I promise you I'll will tear this door down to pieces or…I'm calling your grandmother's!" She frowned tapping her foot. A few seconds later they heard the door unlock and the door opened. A teary eye Oichi was standing there sniffling. Her cheeks were puffy from crying. Danni smiled. "There we go. I don't want Law home getting destroyed so I'm happy you choose to come out." A sweat drop roll down his cheek. 'D-Destoryed…' Kaeden's head popped up and started to tear. "Ho interesting…seems like his reacting to Oichi crying…" Dante says reaching out and rubbing his head.

Dawn smiled "good your out" she turned around and walked over to Dante sitting next to him. Frank was sitting out a types of pudding cups for her on the table. Dawn looked at Dante "You wanna head home? or stay here longer?" "I'll stay a bit longer just to make sure she's okay." Law was whipping her face off. "You had me worried…" Oichi sniffed. "S-Sorry…" Dante smiled. 'Though I'm sure she will be okay. She's a strong girl after all.'

Oichi was now sitting down looking at Zane. His eyes were roaming everywhere. Looking at the new surroundings. Kaeden, who was still on Dante's lap was pouting at this. He rolled off of Dante's lap into Dawns. Dawn giggled and held him "You are just too cute" Oichi was smiling at Zane. "Such a cute little brother…" She nuzzle his cheek causing him giggle out. His hand grabbed her nose. Kaeden wiggled off of Dawn and rolled over to Oichi. Dawn pouted, Danni laughed. "Such a jealous one he is." He pulled on Oichis shirt. She smiled down at him and picked him up as well. Kaeden pouted at Zane until Oichi cuddled them both. "So cute! You both are just to cute" She smiled. Danni had hearts in her eyes as she took a picture. 'When Oichi has my grands I'm gonna cuddle and snuggled them just like that!' She screamed mentally.

With both Zane and Kaeden all cuddled up in her arms Law had to open her gifts for them. Law was pouting slightly making Danni giggle. "Lucci control your son!" Law says as he watched Kaeden cuddle in Oichis boobs. Lucci was leaning against the wall with a drink in his hand. "It is other my fault that Oichi spoils him like that. I have no say in it whatsoever." Law glared at him.

Opening the gifts Oichi got from Frank and panda bear necklace with a panda chain and bamboo. From Dawn she got a panda outfit with some accessories like a 'keep calm and love panda sigh.' They had also brought a gift from Jess. It was a best friend panda bear necklace the kind where one person gets one half and the other person gets the other. Oichi smiled slightly. "Such nice gifts…and yet I was unable to get anyone anything…" Danni smiled at her. "Don't worry about that pumpkin…all you need to worry about is your rest." Dante frowned. "That's right dear. The main thing you need to focus on is rest." Danni shot him a glare.

"You ass! 'Dear' is what I use to call Oichi that!" Danni says growling. "You used 'pumpkin' which belongs to me." Dante says turning his head to the side. "You never claimed that!" "I did. Maybe if you were paying attention you would have heard me." Danni stood up. "You're really asking for a beating!" "Oh, yes Danni your roaring to go against a blind man. Enjoy the handicap." Law and Lucci sighed. 'I knew this was getting to peaceful.' 'Dawn sighed "Danni, Dante stop…" Frank sighed "Danni"

Eric was laughing at them as Danni and Dante traded insults back and forth. Oichi frowned but couldn't help but slowly smiled. Those few weeks she was taken she feared that she would never hear them argue like this ever again. She started to tear slightly making Zane and Kaeden look up at her. They to started to tear. "Ah! W-wait don't cry. I'm not sad you two. So don't cry…" She hugged them both. Law smiled at her.

After knowing Oichi is doing okay, dawn and Dante left. Arriving at the apartment, dawn helped Dante in. He removed his own coat, dawn took it and put it in the closet with her own coat.

"Mmm…honestly it shouldn't come as a surprise that Sabo removed your finger print from the scanner for the elevator. I'm just surprise he had the guts to do it." Dawn nodded "yeah he did. Garp, hit him for me" Dante kicked off his shoes, dawn removed her shoes. She smiled at him "come on let's get these clothes off" she smirked at him

Dante popped his shoulder a bit. "Hmm…maybe it's just a gut feeling but, I feel like this is a very sexy way to lure me to the bed." Dawn chuckled while blushing and pulled him with her, stopping at the kitchen putting leftovers away in the fridge.

"Unless we are doing it here in the kitchen, which I don't mind by the way…I see no reason for us to stop in here." Dawn smiled and walked back over to him grabbing his hands and pulling him over to the bed room, pulling him in she right away attached his lips with hers, her hands we're all over chest gripping his shirt.

Dante wrapped an arm around her as his hand went under her sweater. she moaned in the kiss as he stripped her and her stripping him. Dawn was nothing put in her black panties. She extended her leg rubbing his clothed hard on. Dante groaned slightly. 'It's to bad I can't see her…I'll just have to make it up to her when my eye sight comes back.'

Over at Oichi's and Law Lucci was finishing up cleaning the living room. Oichi had gotten some lovely jewelry shaped like panda bears from Corazon and house items for the house from Sengoku. He also got her a panda bear with a red background painting that Lucci had hung up over the TV. Eric was laying on the futon listening to music. Jason was lying next to him. Upstairs Kaeden and Oichi were fast asleep. He was completely worried about her trashing around tonight. When Kaeden or Ty sleep with her the only thing he had to watch was when she pushed them out of bed from her tossing and turning. He had pillows on the side of the bed in case one of them rolled off. He was on the couch in their room reading. He had his glasses on and an ash tray on the table in front of him. As long as he smoked near the window and not around Ty and Kaeden Oichi said he was free to smoke whenever he wanted but he still did it when he was stressed out.

A few minutes into reading he sighed out. He closed his book and lends his head back. He closed his eyes slightly and breaths out easy. He hasn't had the chance to really relax…from the day Oichi went missing up to now he couldn't even remember the last time he got a good night sleep. His body was achy from the hits he gets from Oichi when she has her nightmares or when she pushes him out of bed. He smiled, with his eyes still closed. 'Even so…I'm happy she's back…and even if I can't hold her like I want to just being near her is…' His eyes snapped opened as he felt someone sit on his lap.

He looked up to see Oichi facing him. She was only in her panties. Some of her bandages that were on her legs were off. A few were loose around her breast area showing the scar of where she got stabbed. "Oichi what are you doing up?" Oichi looked at him before leaning down to kiss him. He kissed her back. She backs up a bit before kissing him over and over. He felt her hands rub down his chest. Just doing that was enough to wake his lower area up. He hesitated at first but he put his hand on her hip and the other on her thigh. He kissed he back with a little force. Oichi let out a moan as she tries to deepen the kiss. Law's hand ran up to her back, making her shiver. She rubbed against him. She could feel him throbbing under her. Her hand went to his belt but he stops her. He pulls away from the kiss. "Ichi…we can't…" Oichi frowned. "But…" "No means no…I want to but every time I try to touch you, you look like you're in so much pain. I can't bare that look." Oichi looked down sadly. "…So…you don't want me anymore?" Law frowned. "I didn't say that but I don't want to put your body in anymore harm."

"I don't care about that. I just want you to touch me. I…I'm tired of dreaming about them touching me…so please." Law shook his head. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to make her forget but the last time they had tried she ended up having a panic attack and re-opening her wounds. He couldn't risk that." Oichi looked at him sadly. And looked down at the scar on her chest. 'Are my scars to disgusting to look at now…does he not want to touch me because I've been used by others…' The thoughts and doubts in the back of her head started to rise up. 'Does he not love me anymore…' She shook slightly. Law reached up and brought her close to him. "In due Oichi…you need to give your body time to heal up." He turns her body to where she could curl up on him in his lap. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. "Try to get some sleep okay." Oichi didn't answer him as she was lost in her own thoughts.

In the morning, Sabo was soundly asleep, Jess was up with Troy as he was making her breakfast. Jess sat there at the table drinking milk. She was waiting for aurora to show up to bring her and Sabo's late present. Troy still standing there, he flopped the cheese omelet and flipped carefully. The front door opened and aurora stepped in shaking off her boots and a man walked in behind her. Aurora walked in and smiled. "Merry Christmas." Jess smiled. "Merry Christmas." Aurora had two Christmas bag in her hands. She lifted one up. "Your gift for Sabo, sorry it took her so long to get it to you. It's not that easy to get this for you." Jess smiled. "I know." Then Aurora held up another one. "A gift from me for you and him." Jess's blinked. "You didn't have too…" Aurora chuckled "Oh you need it since Law is gonna be busy with Oichi." Jess looked confused and then noticed Davey walking in behind her. Jess smiled. "Hello Davey" Davey Passaro, Aurora's husband. Davey smiled at her. "Hello Jessica."

Sabo was frowning. 'Cant get a day to where someone was coming over.' He says sighing out. Leaning on his elbow on the bed he could hear talking I the Livingroom, a voice he knows 'Aurora' then a male voice came a through his eyes. "You've gotten cute the last time I saw you" it was a males voice, Sabo bite his lip.

He then sighs out. He was much to tired to get up. Even his jealous had a limit. Plus, since Aurora is here the guy must either be with her or another family related. He sighed and turned over and laid back down. The thin line was crossed so many times for his jealous that he just let it go this time. He reached out to the dresser beside the bed and grabbed his ear piece for his Bluetooth. He then grabbed his phone and hit a number.

It rung twice before someone picked in a panic. "What!?" Some yelled. "No need to yell hack…I'm just doing what you wanted me to do." "Oh…sorry about that. Things have just been well…you know. No one has gotten a bit of rest since then." "Yeah, I understand so tell me what's going on." Hack sighed. "It seems…Maxmus has left the base and gone off on his own." Sabo chuckled. "Max isn't the type of person to keep waiting. He should be fine." Sabo yawned as Hack gave him a full run down on what was going on in his area. Sabo didn't really care since it was going to get sent to him anyways. He just needed someone boring to listen to so he could go back to sleep.

At River's, they were getting ready to leave. Ty smiled button up his new Spiderman jacket. "You excited to eat all the pancakes you want?" River smiled at him.

"Yes." He says smiling. River smiled and made sure he was all bundled up "its cold cover your face with your scarf and it's slightly icey, if you want Terry to carry you he will"

Terry was putting a beanie hat. "I was going to carry you anyway." He says smiling. River was wearing Gray Tee, blue jeans skinnys, Grey slipper boots, Teal peacoat with a cute grey and teal mixed scar, her purse was hanging form her arm.

"Lets go eat!" Ty flashed a great just as big as Terry's. "Yay!" Ty flashed a grin just as big as Terry's. "Yay!" River Chuckled and opened the door, Terry picked him up and stepped out with him as River closed the door locking. River walked over to them holding Terry's hand and they walked together as Terry was holding Ty.

At Jess's, Jess was pouting she cant open the gift with out sabo. Aurora and Davey were still here. Aurora laughed at her face "Go wake up him" Jess shook his head "No, I'll get punished…." She flushed and covered her face. Aurora and Davey blinked at her "Punshied…?" Davey asked, Aurora's face turned red as she understood "Ahhh! Sexual punished, he can hold in his sexual punish until the baby is born, No rough sex" Jess was flushing more. Troy sighed and got up "I'm going to go ahead and get ready and leave" he walked away. In truth he didn't wanna hear his own daughter's sexual life with sabo even though he has heard them many times. Jess rested her head on the table "I wanna open it! SABO! GET UP!" she shouted.

Sabo frowned as he opened one of his eyes from hearing Jess yell out. Not surprisingly Hack was still on the phone talking. "Hack…let me call you back…" Sabo says hanging up. He sighs as he grabbed a shirt. He rubbed his slightly redden eyes. 'This better be good for me to be waking out of a great sleep…' He walked into the living room. "What is it…" Jess pouted "Aurora as gotten us a gift…. And I cant open it unless you are awake and I have something for you…"

"It wouldn't have hurt my feelings if you would have just opened it…" Jess frowned "Sit!" she pointed to the spot neck to her. Aurora sighed sipping her coffee "just sit and open up your gift from her, be highly grateful that she was even able to get you this and open my gift with her, you both will love it"

Sabo groaned out and sat down. He'd rather be sleeping. Sitting down he sighed and then his eyes landed on Davey, Davey smiled "Is this is the boy who stole your heart" Jess flushed, Aurora nudged him "Enough babe" Davey chuckled "sorry hun"

Sabo ignored him as he yawned. Jess pushed her gift to him "Here….. sorry it a day to get it to you" she flushed.

"You don't need to be sorry." He says pulling out a white box. He blinked and sit it down opening it to see a silver 17inch long slightly awkward-looking device, there was red mark in the middle of it.

"Uh…" Jess smiled. "Open it" Sabo blinked and looked at it more "How…?" Jess sighed and pushed her finger down on the red design in the middle of it and it clicked open. Sabo blinked and unfolded and his eyes widen. Fully unfolded, it was a Laptop with a full-size screen, but which folds down into the size of a very slim keyboard. Aurora smiled "Just push a button for the portable on your right side" Sabo blinked and looked, he pushed a button and a portable mouse popped out.

"….What is this?" Sabo asked rating his eyebrow. Jess smiled. "It's new marketed, it's a flexbook laptop spy used" Sabos eyes widen, Aurora chuckled "Yup, the same software on this is used for the hologram intelligence, Atorva" "I see…Thanks. Pretty handy gift." Sabo says smiling slightly.

Jess smiled "I'm glad you like it, you needed something then your tablet…." Aurora chuckled "However since this issued with the program from Atorva, it's highly very spyed issued. You wouldn't be able to use it unless its programmed with your DNA that's why its so very new and mostly ever spy is trying to get there hands on these because its unhackable, luckily for you, Jess already gave me your DNA and Finger print to use it. When you open turn it on, she will create you by your name, your personal data of course its blank but she can help you organize it by scanning anything you have, even on paper. Just place it in front of her and say 'Atorva Scan' and she can also help you with your work and get it done and make sure everything is up and running for you to view, plus this flexbook is good for missions, very good because she can easily hack into any system and destroy if you tell her too, remember she is a highly intelligent hologram"

"Uh huh…" Sabo says. He sighed mentally. 'It's a great gift and all but I would probably be able to use this for regular missions at best…and since I'm still on leave it won't be using it as much. Even on the big one I won't be able to use it…' He smiled. "Thanks for the gift." He kissed her forehead. Jess giggled. "Now can you open the other so I can go back to bed?" Sabo says. Jess smiled and reached out and digged her hands in her eyes eyes and pulled out a box, on the box was a picture of ultrasound kit. Jess gasped "Aurora!?" Aurora chuckled, Sabo looked at it and smiled, he turned it around and reached the features Terason uSmart 3200t Features

Shared Service

Color/PW/Power/Directional Power/CW Doppler

TeraVision II Speckle Reduction

OmniBeam Compound Imaging

Touchscreen with Smart Gestures

11.5" High Resolution LCD screen

128GB Solid State Hard Drive

Clip and still frame export

Triplex

TeraScape panoramic imaging

Post Processing capabilities

Full-Screen option

Trapezoidal Imaging

ENV Enhanced Needle Visualization

Terason DDR Dynamic Depth Resolution

Wireless and Bluetooth

SD Memory Card Slot

HDMI video port

Ethernet Port

DICOM

Stereo Speakers

Built-in Camera

DICOM SR for cardiac and vascular

Windows 7 operating system

Size: 13" x 9" and 4.5 lbs

Adjustable handle

Multi-Position Stand

3 USB 3.0 ports

Locking Mechanism

Docking cart option

Jess looked shocked and happy "you gave me one…." Aurora smiled "There one more in the bag, sabo you should get it out for her" Sabo sighed and sat up and digged in the bag and putted out a brown box and sit it down on the table "What is it…?" Jess asked, Sabo blinked at it and say the name of the devise on the side 'Sony UP-X898MD Ultrasound Printer' Sabos eyes widen "A ultrasound printer and good one too" Jess gasped "wow Aurora you didn't…" Aurora sat up "Law will be busy and I'm on break for new years coming up. Plus you can have an ultrasound anytime you wont and this one, is the same one I use, its safe to use it all the time" Jess bite her lip and stood up giving her hug "Thank you!" Aurora smiled "You are welcome dear"

"Well this is very useful." Sabo says Jess let go and hugged Sabos arm "We can see her all the time with out bugging Law! I'm so excited to first use this!" Aurora and Davey smiled at her. "Yeah. Seeing his irritated face is gonna be something I won't miss."

Oichi was sitting in her room drawing a design for a dress. It was a design for a black dress with ruffles at the bottom. The back would be longer then the front. The top of it was going to be low cut. There was also going to be a vest that went along over it. She didn't know what materials will be needed just yet. Beside her was another dress. It was designed beautifully. It was long and had a ruffled slit and a Butterfly pin on the hip. The top was designed like a wing of the same butterfly. She wasn't sure if she was going keep it strapless or not so she drew different variations for it. Then out of pure randomness she drew a white, strapless, ruffled, wedding dress.

She sighed. Law said it was okay to start making clothes again but she wasn't feeling up to it at the moment. She rubbed her chest were the scar was and frowned. She was doing her best not to listen to her doubts deep in her mind and heart. She knew Law was doing everything he could to help her but she felt so lonely when he wasn't near her. Like now he was called in for an emergency at Grand Line hospital. They had all those doctors there so why call him in…why didn't h use his vacation days to stay with her. Why? She shook her head. "No…no negative thoughts…Law loves me even if I'm all beaten up…he said so…I just have to be patient…." She sighs before she went back to drawing.

Eric was downstairs. He had his guns spread out on the table looking at them. He was cleaning them. Lucci and Kaeden was in the second living room. It was Kaeden nap time and without Oichi spoiling him it was a bit hard to get him to sleep. Lucci ended up making it work though. Eric chuckled as he remembered hearing Lucci humming a lullaby. "Being a parent sure does change some people…" He frowned. "Wish that bitch of a mother would take some lessons from that. How dare she sell my brother to those dragons. If I ever see her again…" He growled.

A knock was heard at the door. Eric frowned and got up. He opened it up to see Terry and River. Terry was carrying Ty who was sleeping. Terry and Eric shot a glare at each other. River frowned 'brothers…' "Why are your guns all out in the open." Terry says. "Its non of your damn business." He turned around and sat back down. Terry growled at him. River sighed and walked in "please don't fight". "Where can I put Ty?" "Upstairs or downstairs. Your choice." Terry frowned at Eric. He then went upstairs with River following him.

When they reached Oichi door it was opened. They could see her drawing with tears flowing down her cheeks. Terry walked in making her look up. "Hey there Oichi." River smiled "Hello Oichi" "Oh hey you two. I wasn't sure when you were coming back. You can put Ty on the couch over there." Terry nodded as Oichi whipped her tears away. "If I ask why your crying…would you tell me anything?" Terry says laying Ty down. Oichi looked down at her hands. "…When I'm by myself I guess they just flow out…" Terry frowned. River eyes widen slightly, river could tell it was something more, being a ninja she can tell things like this "Oichi…"

"Anyways. Did Ty enjoy himself?" River smiled "Yes he did" Oichi smiled. "That's good. I wanted him to have a nice Christmas." She rubbed her legs through the blanket. "It was only fair since I can't do much." Terry smiled. "There is always next year. You still have plenty of chances to spoil him." Oichi smiled. "Yeah…" Terry sat on the bed. "Before we leave there is a question I wanted to ask." Oichi looked at him. "A question?" Terry nodded. "Well…does the word play room mean anything to Ty?" River sat on the floor with a frown "Yeah…" Oichi frowned and rubbed her side. She looked down. "T-That's the room they would bring put him in when they punished him…" River's heart dropped 'I feel horrible…' Terry frowned. "They would leave him in there for weeks without food or water then they would…they did feed him the food would be old and rotten. He said the water was always a different color and it got bad stomach aches but if he threw up…he'd get b-beaten. " Terry watched as Oichi started to look green in the face. He could figure the rest out on his own. River frowned "She's gonna throw up….". Oichi moved the blankets off and quickly headed for the bathroom. She closed it slightly behind her. They could hear her throwing up. Terry grit his teeth trying to control her anger. "Those bastard hurt Oichi and Ty…" His hair started to flair slightly. River's eeys widen and they turned into her dragon eyes "Terry calm down…" "Its taking everything I can to keep calm…my family is getting hurt and I can't do shit to help. I feel so useless." River frowned "Terry…"

They hear the toilet flush and the sink turn on. They then see Oichi coming out sighing. "S-Sorry about that…" Terry looked away from her. "Its only natural to have that type of sickening reaction…" Oichi smiled sadly as she walked to the bed. River helped her in. "Thanks. Um…a quick favor." River blinked "Oh…?" Oichi pointed to Laws desk. There was a list of names on Laws medical book. "There is a list with some herbs that Law uses. He is running low so I thought maybe you could give him some…" River blinked and smiled at her "I'm sorry if it's burden but Law is doing more then enough for me. I just wanna do something to help him…" River chuckled "Of course not, its not a burden Oichi.. I would love to help and he better keep in my lessons in his mind when he's treating you, I can tell and by smell no lotus on your back"

Oichi looked down. "He didn't have the chance to…they called him into work right when he was about to change my bandages. They wouldn't take no for a answer so he had to go…." Terry took a deep breath as he calm him down. "Doesn't sound like Law. He would have told them to shovel it…" "True…but they must have said something that he couldn't turn down…he hasn't even called like he usually does…" "Where your bandages changes?" Oichi didn't answer. "Oichi…If your bandages need to be changed you need to let Lucci or Eric help you." Oichi frowned and looked away. Terry sighed. "Your so stubborn…" "It feels weird when someone else change my bandages." She hugged herself. Her back was actually very itchy. Usually Law would put something on her to make the inching stop. She sighed. "Hopefully he'll be back tonight." Terry shook his head. "No."

Oichi looked at him. "River can change your bandages." He says. River smiled "Oichi I can" "No…I want Law." Terry crossed his arms. "Law isn't here so River will do it." River blinked "Terry if… she doesn't want me too... its okay" "No…" She grips her blanket. Terry stood up. "Your body especially your back is super sensitive. I can tell your dying to scratch your back. The moment you do you will pull a stitch like last time. River taught Law about using herbs so let her help you." River nodded "you now me Oichi you know I would never hurt you, I can do it… I don't wanna force you thought."

Terry frowned then pouted. His face puffed out cutely. Oichi blinked and looked away. "Tisk...Law keeps the fresh bandages at the bottom on the desk. His herb collection is in the closet in a three layers container…I don't know what he uses. The medicine he mixes it with is on his desk." She points to small mini drawers organizers with different colors….I dislike when you do that face…" Terry smiles. "But it gets the job done." River got up and walked Law's desk and took out his list for herbs and went through it and smiled then she walked to the window opening and turned back to them "I'll be back soon" she smiled and jumped out the window disappearing.

Oichi had her arms crossed. Terry smiled as he cleaned up her designs. "I'm sorry for forcing this on you but think about it. Law comes home dead tired every night. When he sees your bandages are changed and you took your medicine then he'll go straight to sleep like always." Oichi frowned. "I guess…" 'Even though he won't fall asleep near me…' Terry went to the bed and sat down.

He rubbed his head and took a deep breath. "Hey Oichi…" Oichi looked at him. "Do you hate me?" Oichi frowned. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't." Terry chuckled and held out his hand. "Remember when we were younger and those bullies would always mess with you?" Oichi nodded and lifted her hand as well. "We use to do this a band of protection." Oichi says giggling as they touched the tips of their fingers together. "No matter where you are the moment you're in trouble I'll come to rescue you." They say in unison. Terry laughed. "You remembered!" Oichi smiled. "Of course, I do. I could never forget that." Terry then pulled her close to him. He hugged her. Oichi held in a painful groaned. "I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise…" Oichi felt him shake. "I've been letting you get hurt back to back…I can't do anything right…I don't wanna lose you Oichi. You're the first person to make me believe that I wasn't a monster. To not be scared of me…to love me…" Oichi smiled slightly as she wiggled her arms free from his grasp. She rubs his hair almost in a patting motion. "It's okay Terry. The most important thing is that I'm back right? You have protected me so many times before. You can call this a little set back so…" "I'll get stronger…" Terry pulled away from Oichi. "I'll get stronger to protect you and Ty and even Eric…I'll get stronger. I promise…" Terry looked at her with determined eyes.

Oichi smiled and nodded. "Alright. I look forward to seeing how strong you can get." Terry got up. "I'm gonna head downstairs. Please let River take a good look at you." He says leaving the room. Oichi waved at him.

Not long river came back through the window with 49 containers of herbs. Placing them down she soon began to mix an herb ointment for Oichi's wounds. Once she was done, river smiled at her. "Alright let's get undressed and remove those bandages"

Oichi frowned but nodded. River slowly helped her with clothes and then bandages. Oichi sat there only in her panties. Putting gloves on River gently started to put the ointment in Oichi's chest.

Oichi closed her eyes. Just from River touching her she could see 'them' clearly as their hands roamed her body. She trying not to think about it but it was hard not to. She could feel her heart speeding up.

River frowned she could since it "the best way to try and not to think about it and is to remember what jess showed you, a future with kids, married to law"

Hearing Law's name helped Oichi's body relax a bit but she went back to the conversation they had last night. She breaths out. River finished with her chest and went on her back. "Almost done Oichi." "J-Just hurry…please…" Oichi said in almost a whisper.

River nodded, closing her eyes "hold still" she said in a soft manner.

Oichi clinched the blanket. River using her ninja speed she was finished in a flash. River stepped back and smiled "good on get changed" Oichi shook her head. "I'm fine like this…Clothes…makes it worse sometimes." Oichi says getting under her covers. "Terry is waiting downstairs…" She says turning over on her stomach.

River nodded "alright, see ya Oichi" she turned around and left the room closing the door.

Oichi cuddled down on her pillow and went to sleep. River walked down stairs and sighed to see terry and Eric glaring at each other and arguing slightly.

"Screw you Terry! I don't have to listen to what you say!" "I'm just saying you don't have to bring work home with you! Ty is here do you want him to see all of this?" "Oh, don't try to come asking like a big brother now Ter. I do what I want!" "No, you won't you will do well to remember that you are in Oichi's house!" The growled at each other. River bit her lip and appeared in front of them quickly grabbing their wrists and flipping them. "Enough! Stop fighting! Do you want Ty to come down here and see his older brothers fighting like this!" She then let them go. "Terry let's go home, I think an extra punishment in order for you" she looked at him with lustful and dominate eyes smirking.

Terry was still glaring at Eric. Eric got up and brushed himself off. He sat back on the couch and started to clean his guns. Terry grit his teeth as he got up. "We aren't done talking Andrew…" "My name is Eric Ter…" River grabbed Terrys arm pulling him out.

Half a month went by, it's January 17th a week away before the party at frank's and Danni's. Danni's family is coming to see baby Zane. Jess was wearing an Orange 'Coming This Spring' Maternity Scoop Neck Tee and Maternity Denim Shorts with black flats, it was a Saturday and it was warm, very warm. Spring has come early again this year in celtica. Jess was 24 weeks now, her tummy was getting bigger by the day. Jess sat in MCDS with Sabo waiting for her mother, Dante, Ace, Kid, Killer, River, Terry and Law. Oichi wouldn't be able to come so she stayed home. Jess was pigging it in 4 XL fries. She was gonna tell them about Darcaniea, she hasn't even told Sabo yet.

Kid and Killer was first to arrive. "Why do we have to come. I don't care about whatever news she has to share." Kid says. "Let's just listen and go." Killer says. He sounded slightly irritated. As always, the two were working nonstop. Kid was a new manager at one of the constructions buildings and Killer was working with him. It was indeed a very stressful job for them. So, now on top of building things they had to do paper work along with, hiring, paying people, and make sure things got done. They both were wearing a dark orange jumpsuit and were a bit of dirty. Kid had his top half off, and had it tied around his waist. He had the bandana over his head, that Oichi had given him a while back when they went to the fair. He also had a pair of shades hanging from his t-shirt. He had new scars on his arms. Killer's hair was pinned back showing his eyes. Some of the girls were blushing at him. He had cut it slightly to where it was right over his back and not to his ankles like always. They took a seat at the table next to Jess. Jess smiled and waved at them with a mouth full of fries. Killer simply waved. Kid had his arms crossed with his eyes closed. Sabo sighed. He didn't feel like dealing with Kid today.

Law was the next to walk in. He had on a black shirt that hung loose down his shoulder showing his t-shirt underneath. He had on blue pants and shoes. He was wearing his glasses and his hair had gotten longer. It was running down his neck down now. He was wearing a frown. He had once again left Oichi alone with Lucci. This news had better be world shocking. He wouldn't have come if Oichi didn't make him. As he walked to the table some of the girls couldn't help but stare at him. He sat at the table next to Killer. Jess smiled and swallowed her food "hello. law, kid, killer thank you for coming" Law, like Killer waved as well. Sabo looked at them. "What is you guys deal? At least say hi to her." Sabo says frowning at them. "Unlike you, people like us…" Kid pointed to Killer and himself. "…Have better things to do then to sit here and hear something that, I assure you, we would not care about in the long run…if you can't stand us, stop calling us." Sabo frowned and looked at Law. "I left that bastardy cat with Oichi. I just wanna hear whatever is going on and leave. It's bad enough that I gotta deal with people at work but I can't even relax in my own home. The moment I have her out of my sight he can make a move on her." Law growled slightly glaring angrily at the table. There was also the issue of him being sexually frustrated. Sabo shook his head. "I'm running out of energy to even care about you three anymore…" "Fine with us." Law, Kid, and Killer says in unison. Law could feel the eyes on him but he ignored it. "Ladies killer as always huh." Kid says. Law shrugs.

Ace walked in yawning. He popped his neck. "This news better be good. I was enjoying a nice sleep in a tree in the park before I remembered I had to come here…" He yawned again and joined the table with Law. Jess pouted at the all 'asses...'. But smiled at ace "hey ace!" Ace Yawn. "Hey there…" Sabo rubbed his head. "How come Ace can say hey and you guys can't." The table ignored him making him frowned. "Why were you in a tree?" Kid asked. "Trees are the best place to sleep in. You get a nice shade and could get a nice breeze…" "…and if you fall?" Killer says. "Well…it's a good thing I have a great doctor to patch me back up." Ace says looking at Law. Law rolled his eyes. "So how long is this gonna take? What is this news that you have to tell everyone…" Killer says? Kid chuckled. He found Killers irritating mood very enjoyable. Jess sighed "more people coming" The table groaned. "We have to wait for more people…" Ace says. "This news better be good…"

The new to come in was Terry and River, river was wearing teal Racerback Tank Top,Parisian White Tribal Hotpants and teal sandals. She had a smile on her face "jess!" Jess smiled and sat up and river eyes widen "wow look at you, your stomach is popping out!" Jess giggled "24 weeks know"

Terry looked over at the boys "You guys look like hell." He laughed. River sat next to jess in the circle booth, jess smiled and sat back down. Terry shrugged and walked over to the table. "The best way to get through this today is to just pretend you care." He says smiling. "I'm here because River is here and that's all. I'll go wherever River goes if I can. Haha." River smacked his arm "knock t off, don't be rude" jess was frowning biting her lip. Terry leans on the table. "Just think happy thoughts and I assure you everything will go better." "So basically, become an airhead like you?" Law says. Terry laughed. "It's better than looking grumpy. I'm gonna go get a milkshake." He says walking off.

Dawn walked in with Dante with her, dawn was wearing gray trim tank top, black denim shorts and Black lace flat thong sandals. She had a Lock Necklace and black Iris sunglasses on, her black Lester purse bag was on her arm. She helped Dante in and noticed jess in the circle booth and the others near her. "This way Dante." She walked him over.

Dante had an unlit cigarette in his mouth. He sighed mentally as they walked over to the others. She smiled seeing her mother and Dante. "Hey mama and Dante." Dawn smiled. "Hello sweetie."

The boys were in a conversation on their own at the table. Dawn noticed her frown and frowned herself. "Hunny what's wrong?" Jess bite her lip and sniffed, river, Sabos and dawns eyes widen as tears run down her cheek. 'Oh dear pregnancy hormones...'

Law noticing this sighed. 'Great…' Dawn looked at her "Jessica lightning Mikcloud, what is wrong?" Dawn had used her full name, Jess sniffed "I... I just wanted a nice day with friends... and they don't CARE! Fuck this shit! I can't even try to hang out with my friends with getting snapped and getting an nasty attitude towards me!" Dawns eyes widen. River was frowning, people were looking over and whispering.

Terry was talking to a friend at the counter. He was waiting on his milkshake. Suddenly Kid, Killer, Law and Ace had their heads slammed into the table hard making it crack by dawn. Dante smirked mentally at her pissed aura.

Kid rubbed his head. "Ow. What the hell! She has other friends to hang out with! Why do we gotta fill in!" Killer frowned rubbing his head. Ace frowned as well. "For fucks sake, I didn't even do anything this time and I still get hit…" Law sighed. "I didn't come all the way to get slammed through a table."

Dawn smacked their heads "shut the hell up, be minded there is a pregnant woman here who as double pregnancy hormones then normal people" she then glared at law "at least you should have known that law being her personal doctor" Law frowned and looked down, dawn sat down "behave yourself in my presence or I'll beat the shit out of you all" Sabo was rubbing her back, she sniffed "Sabo ice cream... next door Dairy Queen.." Sabo sighed "but McDonald's has good vanilla ice cream" jess blinked but smiled "okay... I medium cone... with pickles slices..." Sabo chucked and kissed her forehead "of course beautiful" he got up and walked away. River smiled at Terry "terry! My sexy lion! Get me s Mcflurry!"

Terry waved showing that he heard her he was still talking to his friend. Dawn looked at Dante "you want anything hun?" Dante was standing. "No, I'm fine. I just want to know what this news is. Everyone is so mixed in emotions so let's just get this moving along please." The boys were still frowning. Kid had his eyes closed again. Law was on his phone. Killer was leaning on his elbow on the table and Ace was yawning again.

Moments later, Sabo and terry came back. Jess and river smiled taking their treats. Jess took a bite of her ice cream and smiled. River kissed terry "thank you"

"Welcome." Terry says. "Can we get a move on already…" Kid says looking at the time. "People who have jobs need to get to work…" Ace had his head leaning on his arm yawning. "I need another nap…" Law shook his head. "Don't you get enough sleep…" Dawn slammed her hand on the table glaring at the boys "shut it..." She glared at them and then turned her head to Jess "Alright him go on." Jess nodded and closed her eyes and frowned. "The day Zach brought Oichi back... he dragged me into a room to talk to me..." Sabo frowned at this memory.

Dante had lit his cigarette to the distress of the employers. He shoo them away not caring. Ace was now leaning on his elbow listening. Kid frowned. 'She's just sick huh…full of bull…' Law had his arms crossed. Killer had moved his hair back down to his eyes. He was getting tired of seeing girls trying to glance at him. "He said he would be able to remove Darcaniea from me..." Jess says softly. River's eyes stayed calm she already knew. Dawn and Sabo's eyes widen in shock.

Law sighed mentally. It was mean but he did not care. Whatever was going on with Jess and Darcaniea and Zach was of no concern to him. Dante blew out smoke. 'Not the kind of news I was looking for. The thought of Darcaniea having her own body doesn't really interest me.' He then frowned. 'He might have been interested if his chip was working. The serious side of him could have been listening closely but the laidback part of him was sitting in. The others waited as they listened. "but with a price... she won't be able to be removed unless she is moved into another body..." Jess frowned. Dawn looked in pure shock. "what...?"

Sabo was frowning. The last thing he wanted was to even look at Darcaniea but then again it might be a good thing if she gets her own body. "Zach created a machine... its body reconstruction machine, highly Advance..." Dawn bite her lip and making fits. River was just slowly eating her McFlurry.

Terry wasn't really listening. This whole situation was a bit boring to him but he didn't want to make River made so he sat like a good puppy. Jess looked down more. "He asked for my blood, tissue and bone sample to create..." Dawns eyes. "An extra body of yours? Like a copy...?" Jess nodded taking a bite of her ice cream.

Dante blew out smoke. 'A copy huh…hmm…that makes me remember something I have to check out in next month.' He closed his eyes. As everyone's auras popped up. He ignored them for a moment as he tried to remember something important. Something that may prove to be vital to his plans in the near future.

Jess looked around law's aura and body language read 'I don't give a shit' Jess frowned but bite her lip, she stood up grabbing her purse "you fucken pisses me off" she looked at law hurt more than anything "I'm sorry I waisted your fucken precious time..." She stomped out with her ice cone.

Law had his arms crossed as he watched her leave. River glared at Terry and stood up. "You can go home alone." and River went after Jess.

Terry sighs out. 'Looks like I'm in trouble haha.' Sabo walked out frowning at them and went after both River and Jess. Dawn stood up slowly "maybe I should drag you in an empty ally way and beat the shit out of you!"

Dante blew out smoke. "That would do no good. Just a waste of energy." Dawn pouted and sat back down. Kid and Killer got up. "Let's head back to work." Kid said as they left. Ace and Terry also left. Law about to leave until Dante took a seat in front of him. "Sit." Law sighed and sat down. "Law…I understand what you are thinking. Oichi is your first and only concern other than work correct." Dawn looked at him. Law didn't answer. "Maybe this doesn't concern Oichi but Jessica felt like you needed to know. Even if you have no interest just showing some support would have been enough." Dawn nodded "law she see's you as a brother, you being here for means everything to her" Law didn't say anything. "Things are become stressful with you and Oichi aren't they." Law frowned. "Having an upset Jess call Oichi about this isn't going to help your situation any better." Law stood up. "I don't need a lecture…" He heads to the door, leaving. Dante chuckled. "I see a lot of myself in that boy…" Dawn sighs and leans back sighing and held Dante's hand frowning.

"What is it?" "I'm worried about this whole thing... Zach removing Darcaniea and making a copy of Jess's body for her... I just feel like there's more and she wasn't able to tell everyone because she left..." "Everything doesn't need to be discussed in front of them. They heard the main point. The rest of this type of conversation is going to have to be between you, Sabo, and Jessica. Even though it would be up to her in the end it having her mothers and lover's support would make her feel a lot better."

Even being pregnant, Jess was still fast on her legs. She was at the park down the road, she was stomping through the playground as kids were playing and mothers watching couple of kids were running around and stopped near Jess seeing her with a pissed look. They gulped and turned running away "Monster!" Jess sighed and ignored it seeing a gazebo she moved over to it more like stomping on it. She stopped in the middle of it and dropped her purse on the ground fuming, her ice cream was melting in her hands. She frowned and looked down at it 'its melting…' Jess quickly finished it. Her hands sticky she reached her purse and took out hand wipes and wiped her hands. Jess was still upset. Finishing washing her hands, she pulled out her phone and right away dialed Oichi's phone number.

It rung a few times before a tired sounding Oichi picked. "Hello?" "Law is a fucken dickwad!" Jess shouted upset.

Oichi yawned. "What did he do." Jess bit her lip in anger. "I gathered him, Kid and Killer, Mama, Dante, Terry and River to talk to them about Darcaniea since they are the only ones to know of her… and I was explaining on what Zach discussed with me the day he rescued you….."

"And what did he discuss with you?" Oichi asked. Jess kicked the poll and it slightly cracked "He said he could remove Darcaniea from me but with a price, it had to be in a different body or…." Jess bite her lip "Make a copy of my body…. With this new devise, it's a body resurrection machine…... Zach asked me for my blood, issue and bone sample…. I haven't of course given it to him yet because I'm pregnant…. But the point is I was letting them all know what was going you know… and their attitude were just fucken rude! And Law the aura and body language was like" she sniffed and Oichi could hear her crying slightly "'I don't give a crap' aura… I know it's my pregnancy hormones but it still hurt my feelings… I'm sorry Oichi…"

Oichi sighed. She groaned slightly as she turned over on her stomach. She had a killer headache and felt slightly sick. She eyed an unlabeled bottle beside the bed. She hid it behind the dresser along with a few others. She knew Law was in a bad mood today but usually he keeps a calm composer whenever he is around people. "No need for a sorry and It's not that he didn't give a crap. Law tends to…put things in order I guess you can call it. He has a list. Apparently, I'm number one of that list then work. He prioritizes it and if it doesn't affect me or work he has this nasty little habit of showing little to no interest in whatever is going on. Now, it doesn't mean he doesn't care he just feels like it has nothing to do with him." Jess sniffed "I understand but its still hurt…". "Yes, Yes, I know and I'll make sure he apologizes when he comes home. I knew he was in a bad mood today but I thought he could keep calm in front of you since you're with child and all. I guess it's mostly my fault since I forced him to leave." Jess frowned "You didn't have to force him… I could have always told him about later…. But he had the day off so I thought he would like get out and meet me and maybe bring you back something fruity from McDs…"

"When Law has a day off he likes to stay at home and read. I forced him out because it would have been rude to not see what you wanted." Oichi says. Jess seeing River and Sabo walking over to her "I gotta Sabo and River found me after I stormed out, love you... I'm sorry Oichi… see you at the part next Saturday" she hangs up.

Oichi tossed her phone on the dresser and reached for the bottle. She looked at it and sighed. She hid it once more and got up to go to the bathroom. She stumbled slightly almost seeing two of everything. 'Stupid Law…' She got to the door and walked in. She slammed the door shut locking it behind her.

Jess sighed and walked over to the bench and sat on it, River and Sabo walked up the gazebo "Jess you okay?" River asked.

"Jess…" Sabo says a bit sadly. Jess nodded, she closed her eyes and felt the nature around her "I'm sorry about that…" River crossed her arms and huffed "You have every right to be upset, they were being rude, even Terry…" she punched the pole. "He's sleeping on the couch tonight…"

'Like that's gonna solve anything.' Sabo says to himself. "Maybe gathering them all in one place wasn't such a good idea." Jess looked at him "Sabo…. What do you think of all this with Darcaniea….?" She watched him closely. "I think you should do it. Though I can't stand Darcaniea it would be less taxing on your body if she's out." He says.

would be less taxing on your body if she's out." He says.

Jess looked down "I haven't talked to her about it… every time I tried to it failed… her door is still in chains so she's still locked up but the chains are getting week… that's properly happened what Zach discussed about bring Rick back to life…. Another thing that Regina is the only who's talking, Lumina is hiding out in her own little domain, she agrees that Darcaniea should be removed…. Regina just says 'It's your choice Jess, just remember even apart from you, you still will be a part of each other.'" River was frowning "Wait Zach's planning to bring back Rick….?" Then her eyes widen and grabbed her kunai "That bastard is using you as a test subject!"

Sabo frowned. What was it with these people using others for freaking test subjects? Jess shook her head. "No he's using Darcaniea as one…. I however can't do this until Elvira is born… because Elvira could easily be clones with inside the copy… I would have wait a month or two" River frowned more 'I guess that makes since…' she says mentally. Sabo crossed his arms. He would rather she wait until Elvira was born before all this crap happened. He didn't like the fact that he would be seeing Darcaniea more then he'd like but I felt it would be better if she was out of Jess.

Jess stood up, River stepped to her "If Rick does come back to life…. Have you talked to his spirit?" Jess frowned and shook her head "No, Mr. Overprotective won't let go out by self unless he's with me, I mean he'll let me go to work but by dropping me off but he won't let me go anywhere wit out him or papa…" River sighed and looked at him "Stop being that way towards her, even pregnant she can kick ass. Sheesh Sabo….. but I guess it's because you truly deeply love her" Jess flushed and blinked at Sabo smiled a on her face, River was poking.

"Can you stop poking her please." He says as he tried to move her hand, she flipped him, Jess's chuckled slightly "Haha slow, you really have lost your touch Sabo. I think being on leave has taken a toll on you, maybe you should take yourself off of leave, ask Dante for work. Jess will be fine with Troy and me! I'll babysit her with Terry is away for missions" she smiled down at him.

Sabo got up and brushed himself off. "Ha. Ask him for work…Once I'm on leave I'm on leave. Nothing can sway his mind for that not even a bucket load of pictures of Oichi. So, your stuck with me until our daughter is here."

That next Saturday, early that morning, Danni was sitting on the floor listening to music as she changed Zane on his baby blanket. Today her parents, a few of her nieces and nephews and maybe her brother and sisters were coming over to see Zane and meet Frank for the first time. She had gotten an ear full from her mother when she told her she was getting married and having a baby. Her father declined the invitation to come over since he deemed no man good enough for his daughters. Of course, with a 'nice' talk with her mother he ended up coming. She didn't plan for it be a party since she couldn't drink just yet, it was more like a small family gathering. Yet, knowing her mother she was bring food to cook anyways so there was no need for her to set anything up.

Today Danni was wearing dark muti-colored t-shirt with blue capris. She was going to be keeping her hair short for now. She smiled as she poked Zane in his tummy. It seemed to be his tickle spot. Zane smiled as he tried to tossed and turned. "You look like your daddy. I knew you were going to be cute!" She says giggling. Zane was wearing a one piece that said 'Handsome just like daddy.' Danni picked him up and hugged him. "I remember when Oichi was this tiny! She was just as cute! So soft to!" She put Zane back down and picked up a rattle. She shook it and laughed as she watched his eyes sparkle. He was fascinated at everything that was put in front of his face. "Your grandmothers and grandpa is going to love you so much!"

Yes, Dante's mother was also stopping for a visit along with Tiff and Brit. She has invited them as well. Even though she and Dante were no longer together she still saw Lily as her mother-in-law and close friend. Plus, her pies were the best! No one could top her home-made recipe in Danni's mind. It was like a firecracker of different flavors that exploded into your mouth. You would think you were eating an apple pie when suddenly you take another bite and it taste like banana's! Danni had to stop herself from thinking about the pies before she started drooling.

She then sighed as she watched Zane yawned. Lily wasn't an idiot. She had those special gut feelings when it came to her children and grandchildren. When she was done here she was heading straight to see Dante and Oichi. "I don't know how she will react when she sees those two…" Zane had fallen back to sleep. Danni giggled and laid on her side to watch him. "Your just to adorable for words…"

Around 12 Danni was laying on the couch. She had ended up falling asleep for a minute or two. When she woke up she was already on the couch. Since Zane wasn't on the floor or her, Frank must have took him. She smiled and sat up. Frank was so cute when he was holding Zane. It was like the world opened up to him more. The family was coming around one. Danni sighed out. Now she was getting a bit nervous. What if he family rejected Frank…they all still loved Dante…why she didn't know. She rubs her stomach and went looking for Frank. She had told him after Zane she didn't mind having more children with him. She blushed when he embraced her after telling her that. She had never seen a man so happy to have more children.

"Frrannnkkkkkkkkkkkkk" Danni wailed out. Frank stepped out of the baby's room wearing a blue Demin shirt callor shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, black demin mens jeans and converse "Yes my love?". "A BEEERRRRRR or sex...either one will doooooo!" Frank shook his head "You know better than to ask me for beer when you breast feeding Zane, and why sex? Everyone will be here soon" "I neeeeed it!" Danni says dramatically. Frank smiled with a sigh "Bring the tablet with you while we watch Zane" he smirked turning to the bedroom. Danni laughed in victory as she went to go get the tablet. It sucked that she still couldn't drink but getting a dose of her Frank easily topped any drink! Beside her family was never on time for things like this. They at least had an hour and half until they got there. Her eyes sparkled as she walked with a little bounce in her step to the room.

Like Danni had said, they didn't hear the doorbell ring until an hour and half. Danni hummed happily as she went to the door. She opened it and an older dark skin lady with braided hair that went down her to past her shoulders. She had light brown eyes and was carrying gifts. She was wearing a floral pattern flowing dress with black leggings and black, strapped low heeled shoes. She was smiling brightly. "Hey baby!" She says. Her southern yet proper accent flowed sweetly in and out Danni's ears. "Hey mama! I'm happy you could make it today! Um…what's with the gift?" Danni's mother laughed. "Now, child, these are all for my cute little grandson! So are ya gonna let your mother in or do I have to force my way in?" Danni moved to the side smiling.

Behind her mother was lily. She was also holding gifts. She now had short black curly hair was a colorful flower. She a long sleeve shirt with a dress over it and also leggings under it. She was wearing black flats and a seashell necklace. "Ms. Lily! So nice to see you again. I'm sorry for calling you all the way over here." Lily smiled and laugh. "No trouble at all. I'm happy to see you and I want to meet this mystery Frank and your new addition. Since we never had a baby shower we brought gifts and I hope you didn't cook. You know I'm itching to make you my famous granny pie." Danni smiled. "Yes! I'm so excited for that!" She moved to the side to let Lilly in. They placed the gifts on the floor in the living room. Danni's mom looked around. "At least she's looks like she's living nicely…" Lily smiled. "Now Faye, no judging until we meet him."

The next to walk through the door was a big buff man. He towered over her. He was carrying grocery bags. He was also was smoking a cigarette. Danni stared up at him and he stared back. He was tan skin like her and had brown hair that was slicked back. He was wearing a blue shirt with a brown vest, Black pants with a chain around the belt lop and black combat boots. "….Danni…" His voice was low and slightly deep. Danni smiled. "Hi dad! Thank you for coming!" The man smiled. "Anything for my little girl, Now show me the kitchen before your mother has a cow about this cooking thing." "What did you say Ronnie!" Faye says frowning. Ronnie shivered and looked away. "Errr…it was nothing darling just heading to the kitchen…" He says quickly by passing Danni.

Danni laughed. "Frank darling! Hurry down here! My parents are here!" Frank walked down stairs full clothed with the same outfit, seeing Danni he smiled and pulled her in a hug and kissed her forehead "I'm here" he had the tablet in his hands, Zane was still asleep.

Faye and Lily watched them. "My, you two must have had a time before we got here." Danni smiled brightly as she carefully took a sleeping Zane from Frank. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over. "Um…Mama…Ms. Lily…This is Frank!" Lily and Faye looked to Frank.

Lily and Faye looked to Frank. Frank smiled and placed his hand on his chest a did a slight "Hello I'm Frank Valkyrie, your Daughter's boyfriend slash Fiancé, I'm the grand high Spade Knight of Celtica and his majesty's adopted son" he looked at them and extended his hand "It's a pleasure to finally meet you"

"My, what a polite introduction of yourself. Most impressive." Lily says. Frank smiled at her. Faye smiled. "Well it's nice to finally meet you Frank. We have heard almost nothing about you until a few months ago. I'm Danni's mother Faye. Thank you for letting us into your home." Frank kissed the back of her hand "It's an honor to meet her mother" Lily smiled. "I'm Lillian Yamamoto but you can me Lily. I'm actually Dante's mother. Danni happily invited me here to meet you and your new addition I hope we aren't intruding to much." Frank kissed the back of her hand also "Such on honor to meet you also, I once in awhile work beside Dante, recently help king Jetter in curing his sister, Dawn, from her diease"

Faye then frowned. "Ronnie! Get in here and meet Frank!" Seconds later Ronnie came out frowning. "Papa…be nice…" Frank smiled at him "Hello sir I'm your daughter finace, my name is Frank Valkyrie" Ronnie frowned at him. "Hmmf…that last boy I shook hands with broke my daughters heart…." Danni frowned. "Papa….." Faye shook her head. "Oh polywash…get over it Ronnie. That's in the past and we are blessed with having a new grandson as well. Can't ya just be happy for ya child!" Faye says getting angry. The angrier she got the more her southern side came out. She shot a glare at Ronnie making him jump. "Y-Yes dear…" He says turning his head. "Sorry about him Frank. My son and Ronnie never really got along." Lily says. Frank chuckled "It's quite alright ma'am" Faye huffed out as Ronnie went back to the kitchen. "Anyways…where is our little dumpling!" Faye says with hearts in her eyes. "Does he look like you Danni or maybe Frank? How cute is he? How tiny and soft is he?" Lily chuckled at her excitement. She was like Danni in just about every other way. Frank smiled "Looks like me but he's sleeping" Faye pouted. "He's sleeping…aw…well that's good to…the twins are coming with more gifts so it's best for everyone be here when we meet little Zane. For now we are gonna set you guys up some lunch and dinner!" Faye grabbed Lily and dragged her to the kitchen.

Danni smiled at them. "I hope you don't mind me bring Dante's mother as well. Though her son is a asshole I still love her like a mother…" Frank shook his head "I don't mind". Danni sighed. "My father hold grudges…deep ones. It will take some time before he warms up to you but he means well. He sees I'm happy with you so he will have no choice but to such it up or else my mother will kick his ass to the moon and back!" Frank smiled and then they all heard fussing from the tablet, Frank and Danni looked at it.

"Right on cue I see." Danni says. Zane had woken up and he was getting fussing. Frank smiled "I'll get him" Frank kissed her temple and walked away.

Danni smiled as the door-bell rings again. Danni goes to open it and see the Twins Brit and Tiff standing there holding more gifts. "Hey auntie! Congratz on the baby!" Danni smiled and hugged them. "Aw thanks you two!" They were both wearing matching clothes today. They had on overall shorts with a black shirt under it. Brit had a red plaid button up shirt tied around her waist and Tiff had a yellow one. "Aw you two look so cute matching up like that." "When can we see the baby? Is his hair soft?" Tiff asked. Danni smiled. "He's up right now really. Take the gifts in the living room with the rest. "Okay!" They said in unison. Right behind them was Ryan. He was wearing a green and white plaided shirt, rolled to his elbows. He had on black jeans gray shoes and a pair of sunglasses on his head. "Hey auntie!" He says. "I'm glad you're using your inside voice." Ryan smiled. "Of course, there is a baby in the house. Plus, gramps is gonna get mad if I'm to loud." Ryan had more gifts and grocery bags. Gifts in the living room, food in the kitchen." Ryan nodded. Right when she was about to close the door a hand stopped her. "Whoa their auntie. My hands are kinda full." She looked to see Max. He was wearing a green long sleeve shirt that was rolled up to his forearms, gray skinny's and shoes. He was wearing his sun glasses. "He held up a bunch of Victoria secrets bags. "Mother sends her regards. She had to ship out a week ago. She says to take a lot of pictures." Danni grabbed the bags and giggled. "Your mother knows me so well. I can't wait till Frank sees these!" "It was very embarrassing making those for you auntie." Danni smiled and hugged Max. "Aw and they are hand-made! You're the best! Thank you sweetheart! Make sure you teach Oichi how to make these to." Max chuckled as they walked in.

Frank up in the room was changing Zane "Someone made a stinky" Zane giggled as Frank wiped his butt with the baby wipes "What a time to wake up when your family gets here, just like your daddy to wake up with the moment is right"

Downstairs Max was met with a high jump kick from Brit. "Hey there Max!" Max caught her foot easily and twisted her leg, making her spin and fall to the ground. "Hey there Brit. I see you still haven't changed. How long do you plan to keep this." Max says laughing. "Until I land a hit on you." She pointed to Ryan, who was being sit on by Tiff. "Tiff got her hit so I want mine to!" Max smiled. "Well if you wanted it to be that easy then you should have picked Ryan to." He stuck his tongue out.

Finishing changing Zane, Frank walked down stairs holding him. He turned into the and hear them all in the sunroom. Frank smiled and walked over to sunroom, he stepped in and smiled "Everyone meet Zane" Frank smiled.

Faye was the first to him. "There is my grandbaby! Can I hold him!" Frank smiled "Of course, grandmother is first" Faye smiled as she took Zane in her arms. His eyes looked at her as he studies her face. "Hey there little one. I'm your granny! Granny Faye." Lilly walked up to her and looked at Zane. "Ah, so he does look a lot like you. I wonder if that means he is gonna inherit your anger like Danni and Oichi." Faye pouted. "Nothing is wrong with having a little fire in your belly."

Brit was bouncing. "Come on granny! Don't hog the baby! We wanna see to!" Faye turned to show them Zane. The twin's eyes widen as they looked at Zane. "So cute!" Tiff says. Max smiled. "Welcome to our weird wacky family!" Ryan nodded. "You look like your dad but I'm sure your personality is gonna mix well with ours!"

Danni went to Frank. "Look what my sister brought us!" She says excitedly. She opens the bags. Frank looked in and his face turned slightly pink and smirked at Danni. Danni's eyes were sparkling at Frank. "Wanna try one out with me later." She says as the sparkle in her eyes grew. Frank kissed "later tonight when we put Zane down for the night"

Ronnie was over in the corner away from the family. Danni noticed this and frowned. She handed Frank the bags. "Everyone brought a lot of gifts so I wanna open those to okay! We never had a chance to have a baby shower." Frank smiled "Thank you everyone". Danni smiled and then went over to Faye and the others. "Mom? Can I see Zane?" Faye handed him to her. Danni walked over to Ronnie. "Daddy…look at your new grandson…" Ronnie looked down to see Zane. He frowned at him but all Zane did was smile back and reach out for him. "You tried that with Oichi when she was like this…it backfired on you then like it's backfiring on you now…" She handed Zane over to Ronnie. "Dante…just wasn't the person for me…and I thought I would never be happy after that. I thought all men were nothing but painless dicks." "Danni…" Faye says frowning. "Sorry mom…to the point Frank showed me that even someone with as much sin as I have down, I can find love to…he's different from Dante. He won't hurt me like that and because of our love we made something special." Ronnie looked down at Zane. "Can you please give Frank a chance…can Zane please call you grandpa?" Everyone looked at him Frank smiled at him and placed his hand on his heart "I love her with all my heart, I'm her and he is mine. I would do anything for her, I'm devoted to her with every inch of my soul"

Ronnie looked back down at a smiling Zane who was waving his arms happily. Danni held up a rattle. Ronnie blinked at it and took it from her. He shook it and watched as Zane's eyes sparkle. Ronnie let out a chuckle. "…I guess…if he makes you happy then I don't want to be in the way of that." He shakes the rattle in front of Zane again. Zane reached out for it smiling.

Another hour past and Lily and Faye were in the kitchen cooking. The others were sitting in the living as Danni and Frank opened the gifts. Most were baby clothes for Zane. Danni pouted slightly since most of the clothes were more 'daddy' related then mommy. She did like the one that said '5.00 for a hug collage is expensive' and the 'mama bear, papa bear, and baby bear' matching clothes. "These are just to cute!" Danni says giggling. Frank smiled "hehe yeah"

In the gift the twins got there were a bunch of toys for Zane. There was an infant to toddler rocker. A play mat and even tiny finger puppets. Danni blinked at the puppets. "What are these for?" Ryan stood up and took them from her. He opened them and put them on his fingers. Ronnie was sitting down still holding Zane. Ryan walked up and wiggled his fingers in front of Zane. Eyes sparkling, Zane giggled as he reached up and grabbed Ryan's finger. "Aww! So cute!" Danni says. Frank smiled, he kept his posture the whole time "These gifts are so wonderful!" Danni says as she starts to fumble with a box that held a car seat. Tiff smiled. "We knew you might have already had all this stuff but having extra's wouldn't hurt." Frank chuckled "extra's would never hurt, even when he gets older"

The door bell rung and Danni was still fumbling with the box. "Frank dear, can you get the door?" Frank smiled "Of course hun", he walked away and headed for the front door. Reaching the front door, opening it Terry and River were standing there. Terry was wearing a Green arrow label shirt and blue jeans. He was wearing gray in his hair today. "Hey there Frank. Is all the family here yet?" Frank smiled "Yeah there all in the sunroom, come on in" Terry smiled and looked to River. River was wearing a baby blue and white Cami Tank Top, Floral Lace Ripped Denim Shorts, matching lace baby blue flats, she wore her engagement dragon ring on her ring finger. River's hair was dyed a slightly faded purple at the tips, Terry had dyed her hair. "Fair warning. Don't be to surprise when you meet everyone" He says chuckling. River chuckled "please, if I can take the Mikcloud family I can take yours"

Terry laughed. Walking in the living room Terry sat the gifts down. "Hey guys!" Brit and Tiff got up and hugged Terry. "Terry!" Terry laughed and swung them around. "What's up cousins!" Ryan pouted. "He gets the hug treatment while I get pounded into the dirt." Max chuckled and spotted River. "Well now, looks like Terry brought his wife to be." All eyes went to River. River smiled "Hello I'm River Dovahkiin, Terry's Finance. I'm the 2nd high Knight of Celtica, the Dragon Knight" she did a small bow to them.

Brit dropped off Terry and went to River she looked her over. Tiff did the same. River raised her eyebrow at them. Terry smiled. "Don't worry it's a little hobby for them. The one with the short hair is Brittany but she goes by Brit. The one with the long hair is Tiffany but she goes by Tiff." Brit checked her clothes out and her looked at her body carefully. Tiff rubbed the tips of her hair. "Mmm…" They looked her over one more time. They then hugged her. River blinked and hem smiled "My, My" "You were right Terry! She's so soft! She has the cutest body features!" Brit says. "Her hair is so soft to and she looks so cute in this outfit! Hey if you ever want your hair done let me know! I'll do it for free, cut, wash it, dry it, even make you a special shampoo and conditioner stickily just for your hair!" Tiff says. River chuckled "Alright, I'm a herbal expert myself" River digged her pocket and took out two lip balms "Made with Lotus and villina, here for you two.

The twins let her go. "Thanks!" They say in unison taking the lip balm. Brit gave hers to Tiff. "Hey, Hey, from this day on your our sister to! Your basically already in the family!" River smiled "Alright" Tiff then gasp. "We gotta let Grandma know that River is here!" They took off to the kitchen. Danni laughed. She ended up letting Frank open the box for the car seat. It was a war she was just not winning. Ryan looked to Terry. "Mmm…She's cute…gotta say Terry you picked a nice one. Though she's lacking in the…" Max smacked the back of his head. River laughed "I dont mind having big ones" she knew what he was referring to. Max hit him once more. "Shut your face Ryan. It doesn't matter what she looks like. Terry loves her and that's all that matter." Max says. Ryan sighs. "Your right, my bad, sorry." Terry shakes his head and grabs River's hand. He pulls her to Ronnie. "Grandpa?" Ronnie looks at River.

"The name is Ronnie young lady. I've heard much about you. Terry talks non-stop about his soon to be wife. You will make quite an addition to this family here. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask and don't hesitate to smack these two here if he says anything to offend ya." He says pointing to Ryan and Terry. River chuckled "Don't worry sir" Terry pouted. "I've never offend River and I can't let her waste her energy on a person like Ryan." Ryan fake pouted. "That really hurts Ter." Terry stuck his tongue out at him. River smiled "Don't worry Sir if Terry get out of hand I'll just wire him to the bed until I get home" she pokes Terry with a smirk on his face.

Faye and Lily came out the kitchen and spotted River. "There she is! Another new addition to the family!" River smiled "Hello I'm River Dovahkiin" Faye hugged her and cuddled her like she was one of her own. "Your so soft! Just let Terry says! You are just the cutest ever!" Faye says with hearts in her eyes. River chuckled "Apparently I'm soft to everyone" Danni laughed again. "Lucky, you River. Mom already sees you as one of her own." River smiled "I don't mind" Terry smiled. "That's my grandma! Her name is Granny Faye." Faye was still hugging River. "Aw Terry she's simply the cutest! You have got to come home with us for Thanksgiving! The whole family is buzzing about you!" Faye says excitedly. River smiled "Of course ma'am" Ronnie sighs out. "Faye, let the child go already. She gets the point." Faye let River go frowning at Ronnie. "Anyways…you are family now and I see you as my cute adorable grandchild! So, if you need anything give your granny a call and I'll make it happen. If Terry is misbehaving…" She pinches his cheeks. "Ow Granny that hurts!" "You let me know and I'll make sure he gets a proper pinching." Terry pouted River chuckled slightly.

Lily walked up. "It's nice to finally meet you River. I'm Lily. I'm actually Dante's mother here on a visit. Though I hear much about you from Terry, Oichi also talks about you in her letters and calls to me. Thank you for looking out for her." River smiled "I'm happy to help out a friend, Oichi is a good friend of mine". "Like Faye, if you need anything just ask." River nodded "Alright" Fate smiled. "I hope you two are staying to eat! Well it's not like you have a choice really. Cooking is started and Grandma is determined to feed every mouth in the room." She says as she holds up a victory pose. River chuckled "WE are" Faye and Lily went back to the kitchen. Danni chuckled as she grabbed one of the gifts Terry brought. She opened it and pulled out stack rings and building blocks. "Oooo nice development toys." Danni says pulling out different sets of toy keys.

Terry sat on the floor with River next to him. "Yeah, for when Zane gets older you know." Danni grabbed another one and opened it. It was different sets of bottles and pacifiers. They had Zane's name on them. "Ooo! Look Frank! Even Zane's name is on these! Cute!" Danni says happily. Frank smiled. "Cute."

The front door open, Jess walks in wearing a cute grey maternity tank top that read 'beauty in the bump, black maternity shorts and her Iron Fist rose tattoo design flats, rose necklace and a rose band bracelet. Sabo walked in behind her, he was wearing Stoic Oceanside Colorblock Tank Top and black mens capris's with black vans. Dawn walked in after them and closing the door she was wearing a Blue Karen Millen Graphic stripe bandage top, black skirt and black heels. Sabo ad couple of gifts in his hands. Dawn smiled "There all in the sunroom, Danni texted me and let me know. Come on" She was about to walk and then stop and she since Jess was frowning. "Jess what's wrong?" She looked at her. Sabo frowned.

"What is it?" He asked. Jess sniffed "What if they hate me for hurting Oichi….?" Dawn sighed "you now Oichi's grandmother loves you, she would never judge you and hate you come on, I'm here with you and so is Sabo, Danni, Frank and River along with Terry." Jess smiles. "Okay mama." She steps to her mother and walks with her.

Sabo follows behind them. Reaching the Sunroom, Dawn and Jess stepped in. River smiled "Dawn, Jess!"

Danni was shaking a box. "Looks like everyone is finally here." Danni says. Dawn smiled. "Hello everyone." Jess smiled. "Hello." Frank smiled. "Welcome ladies."

"And the lovely Jess and her mother returns to us!" Ryan says. Max chuckle at him. Jess smiled "Hey Max" Dawn chuckled. Danni smiled as Sabo sat the gifts down and glanced at Ryan and Max. "Listen here you brothers. Keep your hands-off Jess." Max and Ryan both rolled their eyes. "Get off your high horse Sabo. We don't want her." Ryan says. "Plus, we like dating and flirting in our own age range or higher. We only did that last time just to mess with you. You are so easy to pick on." Terry laughed. "I know Right!" Sabo frowned at them as they laughed. Danni smiled. "Now, Now, boys leave Sabo alone for now. We all know how he can get into his feelings about his Jess." Danni says as she opened the gifts. "Mom! Dawn is here!" Jess chuckled, Dawn helped Jess to the couch. Jess sat down "Sabo! Drink please, juice"

"Alright." Sabo says. Max chuckled. "Better make yourself known. You know Granny don't like us in the kitchen while cooking." Sabo rolled his eyes. "You don't think I know that…I'm not trying to die today…" Sabo says. Just as he said that he ran straight into Faye, knocking her down. Danni looked to them. "Ma?" Jess's eyes widen "Sabo!" Max and Ryan frowned. "Not trying to die huh…" Sabo gasp. "Ms. Faye. I'm sorry about that!" Sabo says reaching down to help her up. Faye laughed. "It's fine. Not the first time I've been knocked down like this. I should have been watching where I was going." Ronnie who had been holding Zane gave him to Max. Danni frowned. "Papa…" Ronnie got up as a dark aura rose around him slightly. Sabo froze in place as he felt Ronnie towering over him. Jess frowned "stop…" Dawn sighed and crossed her arms 'same as always'

Faye smiled. "I'm fine dear." Sabo turned and gulped. His eyes slightly widen as he saw Ronnie's eyes glow slightly yellow, like Terrys. "The young lady asked you to get her a drink. Why you still standing there boy." Ronnie growled out. "S-Sorry sir…" Sabo says quickly moving to the kitchen. Terry felt a weird yet familiar sensation coming from his grandfather. Dawn was chuckling, trying not to laugh, Jess was frowning. Frank was just sitting next to Danni holding her hand.

Ronnie bends down to help Faye up. "You okay?" Faye brushed herself off. "I told you I was fine." Ronnie grabbed her face and checked her all over. "Silly, I'm okay. Go back and enjoy your grandson." Ronnie's aura disappeared. "Alright…just be more careful." Faye laughed as he went back to his seat. Max handed him Zane. Ronnie sighed and smiled down at Zane. Danni shook her head. "Papa, control yourself." Faye smiled. "Dawn, so nice to see you again. When Danni told us about…well you know…It was hard to believe and yet here you are." She says smiling. Dawn smiled and walked up to her giving her hug "Faye it's good to see you too, I'm so sorry for not letting everyone now of my disease and having myself put in a cryo sleep"

"It's fine darling. All that matters is that your with us here today." Faye says smiling. Dawn chuckled and moved slightly to show Jess. "Jess hunny" Jess smiled. "Hello nanna Faye."

"Hello their sweetie! My you sure are growing. How far along are you?" Jess smiled brightly and nodded "I'm 25 weeks, oh mama the ultrasound picture" Dawn smiled and walked over to her purse taking out a picture and handed it to Faye "Elvira, my granddaughter" Dawn smiled. "Ha-Ha congratulations. The joy of being a grandmother is very fruitful. Enjoy every moment of it."

Sabo soon came back. He was chewing on something. His eyes were sparkling slightly. He handed Jess her juice. He felt Ronnie glaring at him. Sabo swallowed whatever he was chewing on. "Um Ms. Faye I'm very sorry about knocking you down." Faye shook her head. "It's fine. I'm okay. Ronnie leave the boy alone. He already said sorry." Ronnie frowned and lean back. Zane had fallen asleep. He was holding on to Ronnie's finger. Jess looks at Ronnie "Ronnie… please leave Sabo alone…. He didn't mean it…" Dawn chuckled "please everyone, try not to get my daughter all riled up"

Faye looked at Jess. "Jessica dear. Things might be different for your family but for us I would like for you to be respectful when your addressing us. I don't mind the nanny but for my husband please use either Mr. Ronnie or Mr. Tanako." Jess nodded to her "I'm sorry…" Faye then looks at Dawn. "…did you say that you wish Dante came…?" Faye says frowning. Dawn blinked and nodded "Uhm yeah, I've been taking care of him after what happen to him, he lost his eye sight, its only temporary but me and him are dating" Jess smiled and nodded "Prefect match if you ask me"

Ronnie huffed out. Faye sighed out. "Lily! Would you come here for a moment?" Dawn and Jess blinked at this. A few seconds later Lily came out. "Faye why are you calling for me now? I'm trying to make a pie." Faye had her arms cross and moved out the way for her to see Dawn. "Meet your son's girlfriend." Lily blinked at Dawn. "Your gonna have to be more specific I have two you know." "The pathetic cheater that broke my daughters heart." Ronnie says. Lily frowned. Danni looked at him. "Dad…I hate him to but please not now…" Lily smiled. "Ah…Dante then…it's okay Danni. My son didn't leave the best impression." Dawn looked at Lily 'This is Dante's mother...?' Jess smiled 'Dante's mother…'. Lily sighed. "My son doesn't let me into his dating life so I had no clue he actually had a girlfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Lilian Yamamoto but you can call me Lily." Dawn smiled at her "It's a pleasure to you meet you also. I'm Dawn Marie Mikcloud, I've been taking care of your son since he lost his eye sight, we've been dating since my daughter's birthday" Dawn chuckled "I wanted him to come with me but I guess I know why" she glanced at Ronnie and then looked back Lilly "And this my daughter, Jessica Mikcloud" Jess smiled "Hello ma'am."

What do you mean…he lost his eye sight…" Danni froze. She glanced to Dawn and gave her a 'make something up' look. Dawn frowned "You didn't know he was in an accident?".

Jess looked at Max "Max up please I have to pee so fucken right know"

Faye frowned at Jess. Max smiled. "I'd like to but Sabo told me not to touch you." River got up "I got her Max, this way Jess." Jess smiled and River held her quickly to the bathroom. Dawn smiled "25 weeks, she's gonna be going to the bathroom constantly" Franks phone rang, they looked at him as he answered it. "Hello? Ah Haru…yes I'll be right there" he got up "Excuse me, Gifts have arrived from King Jetter and queen Violet" He walked away to the door. Dawn looked at Lilly "I'm sorry I thought you knew, uhm he kind of was in a lab accident that got some kind of liquid in his eyes and he lost his eyesight but its only temporary, he does have a doctor's appointment with aurora tomorrow."

Lily frowned then sighed out sadly. "I see…since I didn't know that means it was best for me to not know…My son and his secrets…you would think I be use to this by now…" She turned and headed to the kitchen. Faye sighed out and shook her head. Sabo came back with Tiff, holding Jess plate. "Why didn't you tell me you were out! I can easily make you some! How many bottles would you like?" Sabo tap his chin. "How about five this time?" Tiff nodded. "Sure! I'll make you five. I'll give them to Terry or Oichi so they can give them to you." Sabo laughed and patted her head. "Thanks! My hair hasn't been the same since I ran out." Tiff nodded. "Yeah, I can tell but at least you wash it."

Sabo then noticed jess was gone and he frowned "Where's Jess…?" Dawn looked at him "Relax boy, she's going to pee. River is with her."

Sabo kept his frowned as he looked down. Dawn just shook her head "I swear she can't go pee without you worrying about her."

"Every time I take my eye off her something happens…" Sabo says mumbling. Frank came back with couple of boxes "Max get the other two in the hallway"

"Alright." Max says getting up. Jess came back with River, Jess smiled to see her plate "Yay my food" she walked over grabbing it and started to eat it. River smiled and sat back down. "At least sit down before you started stuffing your face." Sabo says shaking his head.

Jess pouted at him and sat down, then she noticed a Tiff and smiled "Hey Tiff. "Hey Jess." Tiff says waving. Sabo turned to Tiff. "So how long until will this take?" Tiff reached up and touched the tips off his hair. "Well your hair is great as always so you can hold out for another three days." Sabo smiled. "Alright that works. Thanks again." Tiff nodded. "Just keep taking care of your hair." Sabo nodded. "That I can do."

The doorbell rung and since Frank was already at the door he went to open it. Standing there was a dark skin man with long dreads with golden brown eyes. He had one a white shirt fitted shirt and blue jeans and brown shoes. Behind him were two big boxes. "Yo, the name is Chaz. I'm Danni's brother. I take it that your…Frank?" Frank nodded and smiled "Yes" Chaz smiled. "Great! I wasn't sure if this was it or not. Terrible sense of direction." He says laughing. Frank chuckled "Its alright" "Mind if I come in? I have some nice hand-made gifts for the newish addition to the family. Frank nodded "Yeah come on in there all in the sunroom" Chaz picked up the two boxes with ease and walked in. "Thanks man!" He sat the boxes next to the others. He heads to the sunroom.

In there, everyone settling down eating. The boys were passing out plates. Lily was still in the kitchen drinking a couple of tea. Faye was holding a still sleeping Zane as Ronnie came back with a plate that they both shared together. Danni giggled. "Aw, even after all these years you two still share a plate." Faye laughed. "No reason to waste food if we can just eat together." Terry brought back River a plate. "Granny's greens are the best. It's hard to compare between the two but I like Granny Lily pie!" Sabo's eyes sparkled slightly. Lily's pie was the best he had ever tasted. He was so going to rub this in Ace's face. He chuckled darkly to himself.

Danni smiled as she ate. Suddenly a pair of hands covered her hands. She frowned. "Oh ha-ha…whoever this is you should know that I killed the last man who tried this 'guess who game' with me." "Man…you're so harsh sis…" Danni paused for a second. The hands moved and she turned around. Her eyes wide as the plate feel from her hands. Luckily Brit caught it before made a mess. "Chaz…" Chaz smiled. "Yo!" Danni smiled happily as she jumped from the couch and tackled him into a hug. "CHAZ!" They fell to the floor together. Terry and the others laughed as this. Frank blinked, Dawn was smiling "My hello Chaz" River and Jess looked at him.

Chaz rubbed his head as he help Danni to the floor. "I heard you were going to be excited to see me but I didn't know this much." Danni smiled. "I haven't seen you in seven fuc…uh freaking years! Of course, I would be happy!" She hugged him and he hugged her back. "So for not keeping contact sis. Just been busy. I made you something for your little one…where is he?" Faye waved. "Here Son. He's sleeping though." Chaz smiled and looked around. "Well I see some new faces in the room." His eyes landed on River. "You must be River. The whole family is waiting to me the one who sweep Terry off his feet. Hope he isn't causing you to much trouble." River smiled "Hehe hello" Dawn stood up "Chaz, yo"

Chaz blinked at her and rubbed his chin. He looked at her. "Since she called me by my name I assume she knows me…but…do I know you?" Danni punched his arm. "That's Dawn dummy!" Dawn laughed Chaz hummed. "The same Dawn…" Danni nodded. "Enter…confusion…I thought she was…well you know…" Danni shook her head. "Long story short she's not. She's here move on already!" She smacked him in the back of the head. "O-Ow…okay my bad! What up Dawn!" Dawn laughed at him "well I was in cryo sleep from a disease I was dying from but with the help of Dante I was cured but anyways it's nice to see you again"

"Dante huh. That's a name I haven't heard in a minute…." Chaz says, putting his hands in his pocket. Dawn chuckled and pointed to Jess. "My daughter, Jess. Remember her? The last time you saw her is when she was five months old and you held her for the first time, I think I still have that picture" Jess was turning red "H-Hello…." River was chuckling.

Again Chaz hummed. "She's gotten…quite fat." Danni smacked him on the back of the head. "She's not fat! She's pregnant!" Dawn laughed at him.

Chaz chuckled. "Right, Right, my bad. So! Angela sends her regards and says she wishes that should could be here but she only wants a picture of Frank and Zane. Danni pouted. "She's such a butt…stupid sister…" He looked around. "Where is Oichi? I thought she would be here." Danni smiled. "She's sick. You know how that is. Law is taking good care of her." "Law? Who the hell is that?" Chaz says frowning. "Chaz…." "Sorry mom." Danni smiled. "It her boyfriend. He's a doctor you know." Chaz still had a frown on his face "How come I'm the last to know this!? Give me her address. I haven't even chance to threaten the he…heck out of him yet! Pops…you met him?" "Meeting him tomorrow." Ronnie grumbled out. Danni laughed. "Law is a very nice boy and he cares for Oichi a lot. One day I'll have a bunch of grands running around…" She paused in mid-sentence as she remembered that she technically did…have a grandchild now…

"Sis? You okay?" Chaz asked. "Y-Yeah I'm fine!" Danni says smiling. "It's been about two or three months since I gave birth you know…just need to take it easy." Chaz picked her up. "You should have said so in the first place dummy." He put her back on the cotch. "Take it easy. I'm gonna head into the kitchen and get some food. I'm starving." He says chuckling.

Frank walked in with a swing that Jetter and Violet sent "Babe, I put this together for Zane" Zane suddenly started to fuss making everyone look. Frank smiled "Can I have him please?"

Faye smiled. "Of course, You are his father after all." She got up and handed a fussy Zane to Frank. Frank smiled holding Zane and he right away stopped fussing, Dawn and Jess smiled.

Danni giggled. "So, mother. Where are you going to be staying?" Faye smiled. "With Max. He has a nice little place in um…Grand Line? Was it called? Then we are heading over to see Oichi to have a nice little get together. The that next morning we are heading back home. Danni smiled. "And Lily?" Faye crossed her arms. "She might be staying a little longer as long as her health is good…" Danni crossed her arms. "Hmm…well…I guess that's okay…will you girls be staying?" Tiff nodded. "Yes, we can't leave Granny's side. Mother will keep things going in the village and Island but if it gets to bad for her then we will start packing." Brit nodded. Faye smiled. "Lily is so lucky to have such caring grandchildren." The twins smiled.

A warm sweet smelling scent started to fill the room. Terry smiled. "Mmmm…Granny Lily's pie!" Danni tubbed her tummy as she could taste the sweetest. "Please tell me she made more than one!" Chaz came out carrying a sliced pie and a few plates. Lily was behind him with another pie. "Okay! Let's have some pie!" Lily says smiling. Dawn and Jess chuckled "PIE!" Jess shouted happy "Elvira loves this smell!" Dawn chuckled and smiled brightly "hehe smells good!" River giggled "Oooo I wanna piece know!" Frank was holding him closing "you just love it when daddy holds you don't you?" Zane did a cute baby babble making everyone look with sparkly eyes.

Danni giggled at them. Chaz gave her the first piece of pie. "Enjoy sis." Danni smiled and took a bite. "Kya! Banana's! w-wait no…apple?" She gasps. "GRAPES!" Lily laughed at her as she and Chaz past out the slices of pies. "Please enjoy to the fullest. I've made enough for seconds and thirds and so forth." Lily says smiling as everyone took a bite into the pie. Jess's, Rivers and Dawns eyes widen "So good!" they said at the same time.

Sabo took a picture of the pie and put 'Enjoying some of Granny's pie haha' and then put a devil smile behind it before sending it. He bit into his slice. 'I can never get enough of this taste!' Sabo says as sparkles came to his eyes. Terry chuckled at them. "See. Granny Lily pie is amazing! You never know what flavor might pop out!" He says taking a bite. Lily smiled. "I'm glad you all like it." She laughed happily.

Another hour slowly went by. Danni had open all of her gifts and fed Zane for the time being. The family shared old stories and memories. It was a nice family time until the door bell rung once more.

Danni was burping Zane. "Was someone else coming?" She looked at her mother. Faye rubbed her chin. She was holding a corona beer bottle. "I'm not sure. Everyone that could make it is here." Lily was sitting next to Dawn, crocheting baby shoes. "No one from my side dear." She says. Zane burped twice making Danni giggle. "Chaz, do you mind getting the door for me?" She handed Zane to Frank. "Sure, sis." He headed to get the door.

The doorbell rang again. "I'm coming!" Chaz says as he opened the door. He looked to see a light skin women with brown hair and teal on the tips. She was wearing a long strapped, white dress with a slit that went all the way up to her thigh, and white flats. She had sunglasses on and a black purse. "Well I'll be damn…" "CHAZ!" Faye yelled from the sunroom. Chaz shivered. "Shoot…she always has such good ears…anyways come on in. I'm sure Danni is gonna be surprise to see you." He said letting the women in.

Danni leans against Frank, while poking Zane cheeks. "Your family brought you a lot of cute things my little Zane." Dawn giggled "There's a lot more once he gets older" Lily smiled at them as she sat the shoes on her lap. "My son has cause a lot of pain within Danni's family…" She says softly to were only Dawn could hear her. Dawn frowned and nodded "I know…". "I don't know if he truly realizes how bad he hurt Danni at that time when we found out about Izzy. When Oichi was born, it was the first time I had seen him so happy since his father died. Something I think he blames himself for every day. Even though he was nothing but a child." Dawn took a sip of her wine "many people make mistakes and live with it, one day it will come to him". Lily looks at the yarn sadly. "I won't lie and say it kind of hurt when a mother doesn't know what's going on with her own son and granddaughter…" Dawn frowned "I know how you feel on with that… when I was in cryo sleep… I didn't know what was going on with Jess… the stuff she endured" Lily sighs and masks her sadness. "I'm very happy that my son is at least trying to settle down. I hope one day he brings you around to meet the family." She goes back to making the baby shoes. Dawn smiled "I would love that" dawn closes her eyes and hold her head feeling slightly light head 'wow… this is some strong wine' Jess snacking noticed her mom holding her head "Mama you okay?" Dawn smiled and nodded putting her wine down "Mystic Wine is strong, just hit me slightly. I'll be fine sweetie" Jess smiled "Alright"

"Hey Danni!" Chaz says smiling. "Guess I'm not the only surprise visit today." Danni turned around. "What do you mean?" The woman walked from behind Chaz and pulled her glasses up reviling a mixture of yellow and brown eyes. "Hello sister! Nia is here to join the party!" She says smiling brightly. Danni's eyes widen as she jumped up. "Nia…" Terry's narrowed his eyes as he watched Nia walk around the couch to hug Danni. "I came to see your little baby boy that you told everyone about!" She looked at Frank. "My Danni, first you catch an eye opener like Dante now you caught quite man. You must be Frank." Frank frowned mentally and nodded to her. "I'm Nia Kitagawa! I'm Danni's younger sister. Don't let the last name fool ya. I've had many over the years." Chaz shook his head. "Not, something you should brag about sis…" Nia giggles.

Terry closed his eyes and kept his head down hoping, deep down hoping, she didn't call on him. Danni frowned, nearly glared at Nia. "Nia…where have you been all this time? There is something we need to discuss. In private…" Nia smiled. "Later! Isn't this a party for you, Frank, and little Zane!" Danni shook her head. "No, we need to talk now…" Nia sighed. "Fine…" She glances over and notices Terry. She smiles. "Nia…don't…" Danni says grabbing her arm. "Terry darling! How's my oldest son doing." Terry clenched his teeth. "Hello…mother…" River's eyes widen and frowned at her, she held Terry's protectively 'so this is his mother…' Dawn's eyes widen "Nia…." Jess was felt something was gonna go wrong, she was frowning and holding Sabo's hand nervously.

Ryan frowned and then looked at Brit and Tiff. "Hey why don't you two go fix auntie a plate. Maybe clean up the kitchen a bit so Granny Lily and Granny Faye don't have to get up. The twins nodded as they could feel some tension in the air. They got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Nia…not now…not today…" Danni says. Nia again ignored Danni and ignored how River was holding Terry. "So how have you been? I heard you were attending school now. How is it? Are you making lots of friends?" Terry turns his head. "My life has been quite fine without you." He snaps back making Nia frown slightly. "I see…well. I'm your mother you know. It's only right that I worry…" Terry could feel his blood boiling but he had promise Danni before-hand that if Nia had showed up he would do his best to contain himself. "It's a little too late for you to try to be a mother now." He says. Faye frowned but she understood why Terry was upset. "Nia…why don't you and Danni go have your conversation elsewhere. We do have a young lady with child here. All this bad tense in the air isn't good for her or for Zane." Faye says.

"Sabo take Jess to the guest bedroom now" Sabo nodded, he helped Jess and walked her out of the room. Dawn sat there sat there. Frank was frowning, he was still holding Zane, right away Zane started fuss. Frank frowned 'he could sense the tension in the room' "Danni love I'm gonna take Zane back up in the nursery and change him" he quickly left the room. River was now narrowing at her holding his hand more "so you're his mother? I'm River Dovahkiin, Terry's girlfriend and fiancé."

"It's nice to meet you dear and yes I'm his mother." She then looks to Faye. "I know what Danni wants to talk about mother…it's about Ty isn't it…" Terry looked at her with anger in his eyes. They were already turning yellow. Faye looked at Nia and narrowed her eyes. "Your youngest?" Nia nodded. "Not that it is any of her business" River frowned and bite her lip, Dawn just sat there watching everything.

Danni frowned. "Nia…when it comes to you it is my business…how long do you plan on making them suffer?" Nia sighed and sat down in Frank's spot. "For peak sake! What do you want me to say Danni!? That I'm sorry!? What was I going to do?" "There are plenty of ways you could have handled Ty, Nia…what you did…" Nia rolled her eyes. "From what I hear he is doing just fine." Faye glared at her. "Nia…what did you do…" Nia didn't say anything. "Nia!" "Mother! At the time, I didn't have any other choice! I did what I had to do!"

Terry stood up breaking free from River no longer able to hold it in. "You could have given him to me!" He yelled out. Nia looked at him. "You sold my brother into slavery! Do you have any idea what they did to him!" Faye dropped her bottle to the floor. Chaz's eyes widen. "What…" Dawn's widen in shock "What…?" River growled at Nia and stood up next to Terry.

Nia frowned. "At the time, I didn't have a choice, Terry…" "Don't give me that bullshit! You had other choices!" Terry yelled as his hair started to spike up. Ronnie and Chaz frowned. Faye eyes widen slightly as she teared up. "S-Slavery…" Lily frowned as she watched the scene in silence. River held his hand "Terry calm down love" Dawn stood up angry "Danni forgive me for what about to say" she looked at Nia.

"I've known you for a long-time Nia, I never thought you would do such a thing to your own children. Sell them to slavery… Terry's right there's many ways to take care of this better. Give him to Terry and even Danni, just by looking at you I can see you have no remorse or regret what you did, you let that boy suffer in the hands of slavery, what kind of mother does that? Being a mother myself, hearing what you did is disgusting" Dawn then looked at Danni "I'm sorry sissy."

Danni sighs out. Nia frowned and looked at Dawn. "I really don't care what you or anyone thinks of me Dawn. If I did I guess we wouldn't be standing here now. As for Ty I already sighed over the right for him and placed him in Danni's care. Which is why I was coming over here in the first place." Terry growled at her. "As for you Terry I understand that you hate me but I am still your mother."

"Your no mother of mine!" Terry yelled out at her baring his fangs. Ronnie stood up and Chaz slowly walked around the couch. Their eyes slightly glowing yellow. Dawn blinked at this but smiled 'my, my' "Your nothing but a cheap slut who can't keep her legs closed!" Nia eyes widen at him. "What did you just say to me!" "You have done nothing but made my brothers and sisters suffer! You put Kai and Kayla into foster care yet you left Eric out on the streets to fend for himself and you abandon me! Why!? Why did you leave us!"

Nia frowned and sighed out. "I couldn't take care of them Terry…I didn't leave Eric on the street. He choice to do that. I left you with Danni because…of what you're doing now…" Terry gripped his fist. As his rage started to rise more. River eyes widen and glares "There's nothing wrong with him! How dare you say to him in front of me!" Dawn was frowning at Nia "Do you have any idea how our life was…I couldn't even get a date without you scaring someone with your anger." Danni frowned. "Nia…what the hell…please tell me your joking…that's why you gave him to me? Because you couldn't get a date!?" Nia looked at Danni. "We all can't bang a guy who already has money Danni. Dante was loaded when you two were together. Still is, and yet you can leave him and find more men with money!" Danni glared at her. "So, because you couldn't whore your away around you abandon your children!?" Terry says. Nia looked at him. "That sounds about right…" Dawn stood up "I swear I'm gonna knock you through the wall, your disgusting" River's eyes widen and turned into her dragon eyes and her fangs were showing "your nothing but a pathetic excuse of a mother! If you can't take of your children, then maybe you should get yourself fucken fixed!"

Nia had her arms crossed. "It makes scene why my son would fall for you now…and again…if I really cared what you or Dawn or anyone else thought of me we would not be standing here having this chat…" "…I…hate you…" Nia looked at Terry. Tears were running down his cheeks and his aura flared. River's eyes widen she felt something "Terry… don't…" Dawn stood there ready, she felt something. "I hate you…I hate you…I hate you…I HATE YOU!" Terry jumped at Nia with his claws and fangs bearing out. His eye was widened. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Nia backed up. "Terry no!" Danni jumped in front of Nia with his arms out making Terry stop slightly. River eyes widen in fear "Terry! Stop!" Terry didn't listen as he was ready to pounce once more. His eyes still locked on Nia. His hatred and bloodlust could be felt throughout the room. River screamed at him "TERRY! STOP!" Dawn stepped forward to stop him.

Terry still wasn't listening. His nails grew as he allowed his hate to overcome him. River watched as his teary yellow eyes turned red. River's body shook from this aura "Terry stop!" His body shook as he blocked everyone out including River. His only thought was to kill Nia even if she was his mother. He wasn't going to let her bring any more pain to him or his siblings he growled out as he went for her.

"That's quite enough boy." Ronnie stood putting his foot down cracking the floor slightly. It was like a tiny shock wave that hit Terry's body alone. He stopped and turned around. His now red eyes meet his grandfather's whose eyes were glowing yellow. Aura was surrounding his body into a form of a panther. Dawn smiled and sat back down 'well Ronnie has it covered' River sniffed "That's enough Terry…" Another voice rung out. Terry felt a killer aura in front of him. He jumped back slightly to see Chaz in front of Danni and Nia. His eyes were also glowing yellow but he had black rings. His brown hair dreads turned from brown to black with white running down the middle. His aura was surrounding his body into the form of a wolf. "You may be my nephew but I won't let you harm my sisters." Chaz says bearing his fangs ready to put Terry down by force if he had to.

Terry growled out. Ronnie stood in front of him. "Calm down…I won't repeat myself." His eyes went cold as he took a step forward. Terry fell to the ground as he felt intense pressure hit him hard. It was like everybody in his body was breaking just like that time… His eyes turned back yellow. He glanced up and for a spilt second he could see a blur version of Dante standing in front of him. Ronnie stopped and back up for River to get to him. River knelled down "Oh Terry…" Terry's eyes were still yellow has tears running down his cheeks, River held on to him "Hold still Love" In a flash they were gone. Somewhere upstairs, in a different room River appeared in the room with Terry. She held him and rocked him "It's okay, it's okay…"

Danni sighed out as Chaz turned around. Both she and Nia gasp at him. "So, you have it to?" Danni asks. Chaz sighed as he turned back to normal. "Yes…It's a…rare trait that is pass down in our family. Me and dad had it but I had no clue that Terry would get it. You should had told us Nia…Sending Terry home with us we could have helped him control something like this. Abandoning him like this was the worst possible thing to do. What were you thinking?" Nia frowning pushing Danni aside. Danni stumbled and fell to the floor. "How was I to know that inside my family you two were like this?" Chaz went to Danni. "Sis…you okay?" Dawn stood up glaring Nia "How dare you push her"

Ronnie walked up to Nia and grabbed her by her face. "Listen here Nia. You may be my daughter and a woman but that doesn't mean I won't put you in place. I ain't raise my daughter to act this way and I ain't raise her to abandon her children…" Ronnie was pulled away and knocked to the floor by a tearing Faye. Max and Ryan went to him. Without a second thought she backhanded Nia as hard as she could, knocking her to the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Faye yelled out in tears. "How dare you put my grandchildren through this because you wanted money!" "M-Mother…" Nia looked up at her. "You sold your child to slavery! How dare you!" She grabbed Nia and pulled her back up. "Get outside!" "But…" "GET OUT NOW!" Faye yelled. Danni and the others shivered from her tone. They all have learned the hard way to never get Faye to this level of anger. Nia quickly headed outside with Faye hot on her heels.

Danni sighed down and looked down sadly. Chaz helped her up. "…Well…this didn't go as well as I hope…" Frank walked down stairs without Zane, he had saw what happen through a camera that was placed in the sunroom. He sees Nia walk out and Faye behind her. Frank sighed and followed Nia also "Nia stop"

She turned around. Her cheek was turning red from the hit she got. Faye was tapping her foot waiting. Frank stood there glaring "The next time you put your hand on my lover and the mother of my child and future children I'll lock you up. You are lucky I will let you go for selling your son to slavery, one call Nia, one call will end your life time journey and you will be in a cell for slavery. You have no clue how much I wanna arrest you right know but I won't, it will hurt Danni, do yourself a favor for future, get yourself on the implant, Get off my property"

Nia huffed as she turned away not caring about what he said. Faye followed her outside closing the door behind her. As Frank turned away he could hear Faye yelling at Nia.

Back in the sun room Danni was sitting down. "I wanted a nice little gathering for once and it turned into another family squabble…" She shook her head. Ronnie was sitting down. "Chaz. How long you plan on stayin?" "I'm not so sure now…after seeing that…" "Ya think you can stay and watch over him for a bit. Teach him how to control it. From what I've seen he's got some decent control but…" Chaz nodded. "Yeah…I'll stay for a bit. Moving my job shouldn't be that hard." Ronnie nodded and looked at Dawn and Lily. "Sorry ladies. Didn't mean for you to see all of this. And…" He looks at Danni. "Cheer up sweetheart. You enjoyed yourself today didn't you. We got to meet Zane and…Frank…..and it's clear your very happy. Don't let the weight of this ruin the day." Danni smiled. "Yeah…thanks dad."

Frank walked in and right away walked over to Danni and pulled her in a kiss. "I love you" Dawn was smiling. "Well Danni I think I'm gonna head hone" she stepped over and giving Danni a hug "love you, Frank where is Zane?" Frank smiled and pulled Danni in another hold "With Jess and Sabo" Dawn chuckled "Good practice for them" The in the other room, River kept rocking Terry "Shhhh its okay my lion, I know I wanna kill her too but... we can't..." Terry was silent. His grandfather…and his uncle. 'There the same as me…' Deep down he was happy that it wasn't just him but at the same time he was confused. "Home…let's go home…tired." Terry mumbles out.

A couple of days later, Jess and Sabo stopped over at Oichi's to check on her. Jess knocked on the door.

Eric opened it. Jess smiled "Hey Eric, excuse me" she moves him out of the way and headed for Oichi's bedroom. "Sabo stay down here and don't give me that look!"

Sabo frowned and crossed his arms. Reaching Oichi's bedroom, Jess reached for the bedroom door and frowned 'it's locked…' she sighed, closing her eyes she used her telekinesis to unlock the door. The door unlocked and Jess opened it and stepped in.

Oichi was sleeping while Law was reading. "All you had to do was knock…" He says without looking up. He had his glasses on but the bags under his eyes were darker than usual.

Jess sighed "Sorry I thought you weren't home" she sniffed and covered her nose "Why do I smell booze…?"

Law flip a page. "I'd like to know that myself." Jess stepped to her and frowned "mostly coming from her…. Law… she isn't drinking is she…?" "I'm assuming that she is but it's not like I can ask her about it without getting into a argument." Law says writing something down in the book.

Jess shook her head 'really Oichi I thought you would no better….' She sat down next to her and reached out to pet her head, soon as her hand touch Oichi's shoulder her eyes widen and shined.

Jess blinked and looked around. She was in an empty room. Jess frowned "Where I'm I…?" Suddenly the door opened and Spandam walked dragging Oichi's body in. Jess's eyes widen in horror "Oichi…." Men followed in behind. She watched as they hung her arms from the ceiling. Oichi struggled only to be smacked by Spandam.

Through it may have been seconds or minutes Jess watched in horror as she watched Oichi get beaten, burned, whipped, electrocuted and more. She watched as Oichi repeatedly called her name and Laws for help. Jess's heart dropped "Oichi..! I'm sorry! I'm a horrible sister for not saving you!"

She watched as the dragons took her over and over then forced their slaves to do it as well. She watched as Shalulia whipped Oichi with a burning whip and her words. 'You can blame that red head for this! Consider this punishment for trying to defy me haha!' Jess screamed "STOP! Don't touch her!" out of her vision, the boys heard her scream.

Sabo hearing her scream frowned and ran up the stairs. He ran into the room. "Jess!" Law was looking at her. "What happened!?" Sabo asked as he reached out for Jess. "I don't know." Law says.

There were times when everything went dark, showing that Oichi passed out time after time. At one point, she saw Doflamingo enter the room. Jess's eyes widen 'him...!' He forced a kiss on her as he motioned a doctor to come in the room. He was taking out her implant. Doflamingo chuckled as he grabbed her face. "Your mine little Oichi. Now and forever" Jess's hand went to her mouth as she felt sick to it 'no….' Everything went dark.

Then next time she appeared in the room was the day when Zach came to rescue Oichi. A man came into the room telling Spandam that the slaves where free. Lusta, at the time laughed at the news only to be followed by Spandam stabbing her in the chest. Jess's eyes widen more and her heart dropped even more 'O-Oichi…'

Seconds later, though it was blurry, Zach walked in dispatching both the guard and Spandam and after that everything went pitch black.

Sabo pulled Jess away from Oichi. Jess gasped out a scream and fell back and land on her knee's, she felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't hold and she threw up.

Law got up and rushed to the bathroom. "Jess!" Sabo dropped down to her with concerned eyes. Law came back out with towels and a warm wet rag. "Here." He gave the rag to Sabo. "Jess…. what happened…" Law put the towels down and reached down to grab Jess's hand to clean them.

Jess stop throwing up, still on her knees she was hyperventilating and tearing "I saw... I saw what they did to her... even him..." "Jess calm down." Sabo says cleaning her face. "You need to breathe easy. Think about the baby please." Sabo says as he embraced her.

Jess was tearing but her breathing calmed down "help me to the bathroom please... I need to wash my mouth out..." she could feel Elvira moving around in "I can feel her moving"

Sabo helped her up and they headed to the bathroom. Law sighed as he started cleaning up. Luckily, he was use to this. He looked to Oichi who was still sleeping. She turned to her side. A tear ran down her cheek as she turned over with her back facing him.

Heading into the bathroom, jess right away reached the mouth wash. Sabo watched her as she rinsed her mouth out. There were still tears in her eyes.

"Jess…" He wipes a tear running down her check. "I wanna go... see mama..." jess says softly after she rinsed her mouth out. Sabo nodded. "Okay. I'll take you to her…"

she stood in there not ready to move "I have to pee out..." Sabo sighed but left out the bathroom. Jess closed the door and put her head in the door tearing more 'Oichi ...'

Lucci was in the room now helping Law clean up. "Ah. So, it was Jess, not Oichi." Law nodded as wiped his hands with some whips. Sabo frowned walking up to them. But before he could say anything Lucci stood in front of Law. "Not the place Sabo." "I know. I'm not mad at Law. I should be used to this." Law sat on the bed. "I'm taking her to see Dawn when she's done. How's Oichi?" "Still sleeping but…she probably reliving everything all over again." Law says as Oichi tossed and turned.

They heard the toilet flush and the door open, she sees her walk in "law I'm spotting..." she was frowning and had a worried look on her face "please check me..."

Sabo look to him with a worried look also on his face. Law signs mentally. "Sit on the couch over there." Law says getting up off the bed. Jess nodded and sat down lifting her tummy, sabo walked over and saw small moving under her skin, Elvira was moving.

Law moved his books around on his desk. He grabbed his tablet. He opened the desk draw to get the gel and wand. Lucci finished cleaning for now. He headed back downstairs. He handed Sabo the tablet. Sabo sat beside Jess as Law put the gel on her stomach. Jess flinched. Law started to move the wand around carefully. They all looked and see Elvira moving slightly, law kept his eyes on her, she was slightly calming down but kept moving. "Looks like she was stressed by what happen..." Jess frowned and looked down at her tummy and rubbed it "calm down little one mommy's sorry... didn't mean to stress you out"

"No need to be stressed out." Sabo says placing a hand on her tummy as well. Jess smiled as Sabo rubbed her tummy also and seeing Elvira stop moving around more calm. Jess chucked "daddy's girl aren't you" Sabo kissed her cheek. "Your both my girls." He says.

"well other than that, she's healthy, Head to heels, she now measures about 13 1/2 inches. Her weight – 1 1/2 pounds the look of it, it isn't much more than an average rutabaga, but she's beginning to exchange her long, lean look for some baby fat. As she does, her wrinkled skin will begin to smooth out and she'll start to look more and more like a newborn. She's also growing more hair – and if you could see it, you'd be able to discern its color and texture" law said has he pulled back the wand "I'm putting you on bed rest for a couple of days" jess frowned "but school..."

"You can take the classes online. Not a big deal." Jess was pouted. "I'm still going to my mothers." "That's fine." Law says cleaning her stomach. He got up and went back to his desk to put his things away.

Jess sighs and gets up and looked at Oichi and frowned 'im sorry' "let's go sabo... bye law..." she turned and left the room. Sabo followed her out closing the door behind him. Law got up and opened the window slightly. He lit strawberry mango scent candles and went back to his desk. He picked up the book he was reading and sat back down. Keeping an eye on Oichi he went back to his reading.

At dawns, at her new house, Dante was in the family relaxing on the couch. The windows were open and feeling the breeze. Dawn had this house built from a brick Georgian house design. The inside was all, black, white and grey color look. Dawn was in the kitchen putting dishes away. The doorbell rang, dawn sighed "only one person to come and visit me" dawn put the plate down and headed for the front door. Reaching the door, she opened it to see Sabo and jess. Jess smiled "wow your house is amazing!" Dawn chuckled "come on in" she let them in, walking jess looked around and smiled "so cool..."

Sabo walked in behind her looking around. Jess frowned "where's Dante ..?" Dawn blinked at her "this way" she turned to her left side stand walked into the family room. They walk in behind her and sees Dante on the couch relaxing.

"Dante, jess and Sabo are here"

Opening his eyes Dante sat up. "Yeah…I could hear them walking to the door." Dante says rubbing his ears. Jess frowned and walked up to him and sat next to him and she reached and held his hand "I... I... had visions when I touched Oichi..." dawn was frowning and kneeled to her "hunny what did you see?"

Dante didn't say anything. Tears began to flow in her eyes "everything... the dragons, a man I never seen before... I think he was the that Zach killed... even that man... forcing a kiss on her... the look in his eyes was disgusting and his words... maybe be shiver to the bone..."

Dante took his hand away from Jess and reached out to grab his cigarettes. He then got up. Remembering how many steps it took, he walked to the window and lit a cigarette. He still said nothing as he continued to smoke.

"Your mine little Oichi. Now and forever" she repeated Doflamingo's words. Dawn frowned, her heart dropped deep within her a door cracked more breaking apart. Dawn sat up "hunny why don't you go home and get some rest" jess was frowning at her "mama... your aura has changed...?" Dawn cocked her head to Sabo which made him shiver even more then before "take her home now"

Sabo gulped. "Yes ma'am!" Jess was picked up from Sabo making her gasp "wait mama! What are you gonna do?!" Dawn didn't answer her as Sabo walked her out the front door "mama!" Dawn walked to the front door closing it locking it "Dante... tell me where I can find one of the dragons, now."

Dante let out a breath of smoke. "I've gotten Intel that one of them is currently using an rebuilt human auction house on the Island of Sabaody Archipelago with your...resources…it should take a day to reach there." Dawn smirked "good" "Whatever it is your gonna do make sure you bring back the head. There is something I need from it." Dawn stepped to him and kissed him. "of course, I'll deliver the head for you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dawn wearing a stunning steampunk inspired corset has a very military feel and look about it. The corset is decorated quality garment. Metal studs adorn the main body of the corset and are linked by chains. This design is repeated with the matching jacket. The corset also boasts a couple of leather pouches at each hip, Generation X High Waist Faux Fur Shorts with Black Faux Leather Lace Up boots. There was a sword on her back, the hilt is wrought with an ornately decorated solid metal hand guard, a genuine leather wrapped grip, and a ridged, armor piercing pommel. The blade looked like steel but it was celtumion, worlds strongest metal. The Metal was heavy very heavy to a normal person but to a Mikcloud with there inhuman strength, blade features a deep fuller groove and laser engraved 'thy desction is thy hope'. Dawn was sitting in a the quinjet, a jet that was made by Zach. It was based off the quinjet from Marvel's shield.

Dawn sat there in the back buckled up, Haru was next to her In his normal ninja gear. Dustin was in front flying the plane. Instead of asking jetter, she has asked Zach for help to get to human auction house on the Island of Sabaody Archipelago. Her target was Saint Shalulia, one of the dragons. Glaring at the hologram screen tablet in her hand she grit her teeth this this picture of this woman. "your head mine…" Haru next to her chuckled "You know your daughter said the same thing" Dawn looked at Haru with her eyebrow rasied "huh?" Haru smiled "Last year, she meet the dragons and wanted nothing more to kill them on the how they treats Oichi and the students of grand line at the old schools. Dawn frowned and looked at the picture of this woman again. "mostly Darcaniea threaten to cut off her head after she slapped Jess in the face" Haru said. Dawn acutally smiled "Then I will do her favor and do it for her" "Alright you get ready to jump" Dawn smirked and unbuckled herself as did Haru. On their intel there was indeed slaves being held. "Don't forget Haru, take care of the other gaurds and save the slaves meet me at the clip" Haru nodded "I know" the back of the door opened "Alright have fun you two" Dawn chuckled and ran to the opening the same with they both jump off into the night.

Shalulia was making her way into the rebuilt section of the house. It was the seating area. Last time it was salvage by so and Disco was taken. She frowned as she took a seat in a nicely decorated chair made for her. "What a disappointment…We had that brat in our hands and they just let her go. This is what they get for letting a commoner take hold of a plan." One of her personal body guards handed her a drink. "We should have branded her and married her off to my brother like he wanted it…Force her to have his children so that way she'd be bound forever to him. Haha. Even though I'd sell the children to some low-level work house. Don't need those little half breeds trying to take my spot." She looked at the guard. "Do you have all the slaves I requested?" He nodded. "Good…not only did we lose the girl we lost or slaves to. Why can't those other countries butt out of our business. If only we had a way to take care of them instead." She threw the glass out the guard. "I'm so pissed! Bring me a slave now! I wish for them to entertain me." She says.

Landing on the ground that made a crater, Dawn stood up and a dark cloud hovered around her "Haru go to the slaves. Leave Shalulia to me." Haru next to her nodded and disappeared. Dawn looked at the building and glared walking towards it. 'Your head is mine,' Reaching the door she can hear Shalulia talking with her guards.

"…I guess it's no big deal. We know the weakness of that sad family. Take out the heads and that girl will be falling back into our hands. This time I will personally get that information out of her even if I have beat her lifeless." Shalulia laughed.

Dawn closing her eyes and breathed deeply, twirling she kicked the double doors with such force they broke off flying into the room.

Shalulia looked to the door as her guards got in front of her to protect her. They see Dawn step in, they can sense such darkness form her. Her eyes open and looked right at Shalulia and smirked wicked. "Hello Shalulia…" Shalulia gulp and backed up. 'this… this aura… who is she…?' "Who are you?!" Dawn chuckled "Mother of Jessica Mikcloud and godmother of Oichi Yamamoto, I've come to collect your head for my Dante."

Shalulia frowned. "I should have known…that red hair and face of yours looks like your wretch of a daughter. Kill her! Kill her now!" Shalulia says to the guards. Dawn chuckled as some guards point their guns on her, before they can shoot they suddenly fell the floor with blood coming from their mouths. There were daggers in their necks. "To slow" Dawn said.

"What are you doing you idiots! Kill her now or I'll have your heads!" Shalulia yelled. The guards with the swords charged at her, Dawn quickly took out her sword and blocked one sword but as soon as it connected with Dawns sword it snapped in pieces. The guards gasped, Dawn kicked him so hard it sent him into the wall crushing his spine. Another guard reached her and brought his sword down at her, she twirled out of the way and brought her sword down and cut him in half.

Backing up, Shalulia eyes were widen as she watched the last of her guards fall. Dawn cocked her head to side and looked at the her. "Out of guards my, my…" She chuckled. That chuckled was dark it made Shalulia shake in fear, she couldn't move, her body was to frighten to even move. Dawn stepped to her. "You made a mistake going after my goddaughter and slapping my daughter in the face."

"Y-Your daughter asked for it! She needed to learn her role!" Shalulia says to her. Dawn gripped her face. "Your disgusting trash, people like are the reason why I fight to keep my loves ones safe, you are nothing but a pathetic excuse of a royal. You don't even no meaning of love, family or friendship. At least my royal side is nothing like you dragons, we treat every person even not noble by blood with every right as a royal." Dawn then gripped her hair and hair and through her on a table where she landed on her stomach, Dawn stepped to her and grabbed her hands and held them down on the table. "These hands touch Oichi, you defiled her with you disgusting hands." Twirling her sword. "You don't need them anymore."

"What!? Let me go woman! Let go of me!" Shalulia yelled as she struggled to get away. Dawn smirked and brought her sword down on Shalulia's hands cutting them off, blood squirted from her. Shalulia eyes widen as pain she's never felt before ran through her body.

Dawn laughed and stepped back as Shalulia fell to the floor screaming in pain. "Ahh what's the matter dragon can't take any pain?!" dawn kicked her a crossed the hall into the outside.

"F-Father…Brother…h-help me…" Shalulia says as she turned over. She had to call for her father. Dawn walked out of the building and right up to her as Shalulia was trying to crawl away. Putting her foot on her back "Tell me Shalulia… was is worth it kidnapping my goddaughter? All of it? Knowing you will die? Do you really think that you would live after kidnapping Oichi?"

There was no answer from Shalulia. Suddenly she started to chuckle then laugh with tears running down her face. "Kill me if you dare but I assure you it will be the last thing you will ever do." Dawn looked down at her and she brought up her sword. "Any last words before I cut off your head?"

Shalulia, still trying to get away. "None…that you need to hear!" She says. "I see but none the less were you are going is nowhere near heaven, you're going trait to hell and may your disgusting twisted soul forever be tortured into the boils of hell" Dawn brought her sword down on Shalulia's neck cutting off her head. Dawn stood there for a moment and relaxed herself. Haru appeared next to her with a black container. "The children are safe in the jet, hurry and collect the head and we can leave." Dawn nodded she reached down and grabbed the hair of Shalulia's head and pulled it up, Haru had the container open. Dawn turned to him and placed the head in the container. Haru closed it. "Let's go." Dawn nodded and walked with him to the cliff. Dawn was breathing better, she felt better more than anything. She put her sword away. 'Dante… its done'

At the house Lucci had place a small bag down in front of Dante. "I have what you asked for." Lucci says sitting down. Dante reached for it and opened the bag. The first thing he pulled out was a small tube of blood. "Where is the rest?" "It's at the base with Dragon. He is going over it to make sure none of them were damaged by the explosion." Dante put the tube back in the back and grabbed another tube. He shook it and a small clank noise was heard. "Ah…I forgot I had this…" Lucci had his arm crossed. "I had been meaning to ask you about that. What is it? Something new?"

Dante sighed out. "Something that man, Zach gave to me when Dawn woke. A black pill that could have numerous of effect on my body if I take it. Ageless, stronger, maybe even something un natural might be unlocked in side of me. Who knows. I was going to take it just to see what would happen but…" "You don't trust it?" Dante put the pill back inside the bag. "Zach has lived for a long time, anything he has created someone like me can't crack. I would have love to see what was made from this pill so that I could use it in my own research but, that would be a waste on my resources." Lucci frowned. "That can't be the only reason…" Dante shook his head. "How do I know if I take this pill it won't give Zach some control over me…that's something I will never risk. So until I find a good reason to really use it I'll just save it away." Lucci rubbed his chin. "What's stopping you from using it on Oichi."

There was a brief silence between the two. Dante grabbed a cigarette. "A lot really…As I stated before this is something Zach made. I don't know what's in it or how to re-create it. I don't know the side effects or if it would give Zach control. It's the same for Oichi. If I give it to her then it may hurt her or create something new that I can't control. Though the thought fascinates me, her mind is already on the thin borderline. Another push could send her off the deep end." Lucci looked down. "I see…so does that also mean that we are abandoning the plan we worked so hard for?" Dante chuckled. "No…we are just going to go a different route. Though it may take some time…are you still with me?" Lucci smirked. "Do you even have to ask? These past years are somewhat enjoyable. Being free to kill and be with Oichi, though not in my arms like I would have hope, has given me some sort of peace that I have been craving."

Dante chuckled and then frowned. "In February, me, you, her, and Eric will be heading to the base for the whole month. You are not to tell anyone. Not even Law…" Lucci sighed. "You know that is impossible. The boy watches her like a hawk now these days. Even if the tension is tight between the two." Dante got up. "Then leave a note saying that it's important. I don't care just don't let it slip." Lucci laughed. "Yes, we need to go. You snapping at me is something else new like your pouting." Dante did pout slightly at that comment but he nodded.

Hours later, Dawn walks in the house cleaned up. she was wearing black tank top and black shorts. She carried her sword in her sheath in one hand and the container in the other hand. Closing the door, she sighed mentally. She can hear Dante in the family room with Lucci. Dawn stepped over to the family room. "Dante" Dawn said softly.

Dante put out his cigarette. "Welcome home." Dawn smiled and walked over and placed the container on the table in front of him. "The head of Shalulia." "Thank you for the gift." Dante says smiling slightly.

Dawn leaned down and kissed him. "I'm gonna go lay down." Dante nodded. "Of course, get some rest." Dawn smiled and left the family room to head upstairs. Once Dawn was gone Lucci looked the container. "…so…I'm assuming this is a part of the plan?" A dark smile ran across Dante's lip making Lucci shiver but also smirk.

Couple of weeks later on the first week of February, Monday February first. Jess was at home, it was after school. Sabo was in the kitchen making dinner and Troy was gone, leaving a note for Jess and Sabo saying he had to leave for a little while and he would be back. She sat on the couch wearing a White 'Love' Vintage Flowers Maternity Tank and black yoga capris' Barefooted. Jess sat there with her black pregnancy pillow wrapped around her has she leaned against the couch watching TV. Anubis was in the kitchen watching Sabo cook from the counter. Orca was near jess laying down on her bed. Acadia, was in her little wooden house up in the corner of the wall most likely sleeping.

Jess sighs and rubbed her tummy, she was now 27 weeks. She was getting bigger by the day. She smiled has she looked at the photo album on the coffee table. Leaning up she reached for it and opening it, ever weeks ultra sounds were lined up to her recent ultrasound, 27 weeks. That one had been taken before school today. She had handed them all out to her friends. She smiled at the 27 week old ultrasound picture. 'I can't wait until you come Elvira'

"Foods ready." Sabo says from the kitchen. Jess blinked and looked up with a smile. "sweet I'm starving!" She got up slowly and walked over to the table as Sabo put her plate of BLT's and glass of milk on the table for her. Jess giggled and started eat. Sabo started to wash the dishes and clean up. Anubis was watching, Jess looked and shook her head. "No get down, your daddy isn't gonna be giving you any bacon. You have your cat food."

Sabo chuckled as he went on with cleaning. Anubis put his eats back sadly and jumped down and walked away jumping on his giant cat tree. "You are always making him so sad." Sabo says. He felt his phone vibrate. He picked it up and frowned. He put it back into his pocket before putting the dishes away.

Once that was done he grabbed his plate and sat down to eat. He grabbed his tablet as soon as different files started to pop up. He put anything that was for him personally in a file that went straight to the computer that Jess got him. Anything else was placed in a file that was sent to a different computer. There was a note about a meeting that would be happening with a unknown date as of now with Dante which shocked him a bit. He was left out of the lop with anything involving Dante. Usually he'd be doing Dragon's bidding but maybe this was something important that not even Dante could keep him out of.

Knocking made them look, Sabo sighed and got up annoyed. Jess shook her head and just continued on eating her dinner. Getting up and heading to the door he opened it, there stood Law with his doctor's bag.

Sabo's annoyance quickly left and he smiled. "Yo." He stepped to the side, letting him in and closing the door, they walked into the living room/kitchen. Jess sat there at the table eating, she turned her head and sees Law and Sabo walk in. She smiled "Law! what a surprise visit, what's up?"

"It's called a doctor's visit. I'm here to give you a quick check up and then move on to my next client." Jess eyes blinked at him and chuckled "I see, let me finish dinner and you can check on me, please sit down Law have some leftover bacon." "No thanks. I'll be getting things ready." He left the kitchen and sat on the couch, pulling what he needed out his bag. 

After eating Jess was on the couch with Sabo next to her, Law was sitting in front of her sitting up the ultrasound tablet. Jess smiled as he squeezes the gel on her bare tummy, jess frowned has she twitched.

Sabo chuckled at her. she pouted and Law handed Sabo the tablet, Law put the wand on the on her tummy moving it slowly as Elvira came into few. Jess and Sabo both smiled warmly at the picture. Law smiled slightly looking at Elvira "She weighs almost 2 pounds, about the size of a head of cauliflower and is about 14 1/2 inches long with her legs extended. She's sleeping and waking at regular intervals, opening and closing her eyes, and perhaps even sucking her fingers. With more brain tissue developing, your baby's brain is very active now. While her lungs are still immature, they would be capable of functioning" Jess giggled "cool"

"Yeah." Sabo says looking at the tablet, though he wasn't really listening to whatever Law was saying. Law moves the wand more "Have you been feeling her move?" Jess smiled and nodded "All the time" Law chuckled "some woman doesn't feel it in their first pregnancy, pictures?" Sabo smiled "already have some" Law looked confused "What?" Jess smiled "Since you were taking care of Oichi… and didn't have time to leave her side… aurora gave us an ultrasound tablet and printer for Christmas…."

"I see." Law says. Jess pointed to the photo album on the coffee table "Go on go through it" Law moved the wand off her tummy as Sabo cleaned it up. Putting away his wand stuff he looked at the album and did reached out and opened it, going through the weeks he missed giving her a small frown came on his face.

He places the pictures down. Sabo helped her up "Its fine, Oichi was first on your list for care Law I understand" Jess said getting up "I have to pee" she quickly walked away.

Sabo studied Law's face as he got ready to go. "…You aren't upset at the pictures, are you?" Law looked his way. "Something else going on?" Law turned his head. "It's nothing you need to worry about." Sabo crossed his arms. "Your hiding something." Law sighs. "You hide shit to Sabo. You don't see me all over your ass trying to get them out of you." Sabo walked up to Law and lowered his voice. "If it's about Oichi I think I have the right to know." He says narrowing his eyes. Law chuckled. "That line never worked on me Sabo and it never will. So move it. I have places to be." Law walked by Sabo. "You know I learned the hard way about keeping thing pent up. It's gonna explode and when it does you may not like who it explodes on." Sabo says sitting down. "Like I need advice from you…" Law says. "So snappy. It must be about her then." Sabo says eyeing the pictures. He rubbed his chin thinking. Law shook his head. He was going to leave now before Sabo had a chance to figure it out.

After peeing, Jess smiling and walked back to the living room. Law was finish packing up his stuff. Jess walked up to him "It was nice to see you again Law, I hope you're doing okay"

"Yeah…" Law says just as Sabo's eyes widen from figuring something out. Jess smiled and reached and touched him, her eyes widen and she had another vision. She had seen when Aurora told him about Oichi's pregnancy, false kidney stone operation to remove the fetus putting it in a growing tank. Jess gasped and moved her hand away from him.

Law frowned. "What is it." Jess looked shocked, she moved her hand up and it came down on his face fast hard, slapping Law in the face making him twirl and fall to the ground. Sabo's eyes widen in shock.

Law sat up rubbing his cheek. Jess looked down at him. "How dare you keep that from me?! Oichi was Pregnant?! And you false the kidney stone operation to remove the fetus?!" Law said nothing as stood up to brush himself off. Ignoring the pain in his cheek he goes to grab his bag. "Make sure you get some rest." He says. Jess growled. "Don't you dare ignore me!" She pushed him on the chair. "You will sit and you will talk to me! The best thing you could do to a pregnant woman is piss her off and with me its double!"

Law still said nothing to her. Jess looked pissed and she had tears in her eyes "Why…. Why did you and the others kept this form me… from Sabo….? Why…?" tears were following form her eyes. Sabo sighed. "…Jess…do you think he had a choice…if he knows about then you know full well that Dante, Danni, and even your mother knows as well." Jess started to frown more. Sabo frowned and stood up. Instead of pulling Jess away from Law he stood in between. Jess looked at him "Please why?" "Once someone tells Dante that they won't say anything it is in their very best interest to listen. Then it's an even bigger deal if he also promised Danni and your mother. Law won't say anything. I know your upset but you also need to think about how he's feeling…not being about to tell anyone about this…and I highly doubt Oichi even knows…He has to live with that secret." Jess looked down biting her lip still tearing "Still… I should have the right know…" "You don't think he's rolling around in a mixture of feelings. Playing the blame game isn't going to make this any better…plus, do you really want Oichi to find out your pushing him to a breaking point…" Jess looked away from them "Let him finish his work and give your mother a call…" Sabo says. Jess stepped forward and hugged him "I forgive you…"  
Law was still silent. It was all he could do without losing his own cool. "Your my big brother law, I understand but I'm still mad at you and the others for not letting me know… to promise me not to think of Oichi different…. I don't want to hear her call me and saying you wont touch her because of it and keep an eye on her drinking…."

Law rolled his eyes. "It's to late to start even seeing her differently after all the stuff we have been though. Jess felt him hug her back and she smiled and pulled back "Now get out" she turned around and walked away.

Sabo looked at him and Law looked back. "So it's true then…do you know…" Law turned around. "Enjoy the rest of you day Sabo…" Law says cutting him off before leaving. Sabo sighed and rubbed his face. '…whose the father…' Is what he wanted to ask

The next day, after school. Jess and sabo were in the council room with Cloud and Gaara. Terry and River just walked in stepping to there seats. Jess was a mute today not talk t anymore, she was still upset about the whole thing she had saw today. River, Cloud and Gaara noticed how she was acting and frowned at her "Jess are you okay?" Gaara nodded "Yeah you alright?" Jess sighed "Just fine" Sabo asighed more "she's upset because I wont let her work that much because she's getting into her 3rd trimester"  
They all shook their heads. Gaara sighed "Jess you think you would get used to of Sabo's overprotective ways" River nodded "Yeah I mean if was pregnant…." She flushed and glanced at Terry. "I think Terry would act the same."

Terry was a bit lost in thought. He had gotten a similar email like Sabo but it was in more detail. They were going in a different direction with the new plan Dante was coming up with. He narrowed his eyes. They weren't going to use Oichi, which he was happy about, but it made him wonder what they had in plan. He also knows about Dawn's little joy ride with the dragon. The only good thing about that is that Grand Line's government was so freaking stingy they would cover the death in either an accident or not report it…which works in their favor. Then there was the whole leaving for a month. He signed mentally and got a bit frustrated. He was starting to hate not knowing what was going to happen. Jess sighed and looked around and frowned "Where's Michael…?" Cloud heard her from his hearing aids and sighed "he had work right after school today he sends his apology's" Jess shook her head, the door opened and the others came in. Jess smiled "Hey everyone"

Nami and Vivi waved as they took a seat. Jess looked at her tablet and smiled. "Alright it's the new month, which means is a new dance, for valentine's day which is the 14th on a Wednesday"

Vivi got her notes out as Nami leans on the table. Jess smiled. "Alright let's talk about the color theme?" Gaara tabbed his chin. "How about all the colors this time? Not just red, pink and white?" River smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"I like the idea." Nami says. Jess smiled "alright the gowns and tuxes can be any color what about the themes?" "Well if we are gonna have colors that match the rainbow then we need at least need a white base theme so it doesn't look all out of place." Vivi says. Jess tapped her chin "Mhmm… how about an enchanted garden theme?"

They looked her way. Cloud blinked at her. "Enchanted garden theme? Sound good…" Gaara nodded. "Yeah." River smiled. "Sounds magical!" Vivi smiled. "Looks like everyone agrees with that. I'm sure Bon is gonna have a field day with theme. He loves Valentine's Day." Jess giggles "Alright, I'll have mama give him a call for our ideas, now then food will be done by Frank and Sanji."

Vivi nodded and wrote it down. Jess smiled "I will leave it in their hands to make up the best menu." Gaara chuckled "I'm looking forward to see what Sanji would make" Cloud nodded in agreement. River smiled "Yeah me too."

"I'm sure it's gonna be something amazing. That gingerbread house he made was amazing and super yummy! He saved me and Ace some." Vivi says giggling. Jess looked at the tablet "Alright then, last thing to discuss, is the gift sign ups. Last year we did the flowers and candy bags." River smiled "How about the same but also with small stuff animals?" Jess giggled. "I love that idea."

"The art and fashion club has a joint room. We can make some teddy bears where the students can come pick their type out or maybe request one newly made." Nami says. Jess typed in her tablet "Alright and the photo booth?" "Well you seem to be coming up with some cool ideas. What's your intake for it?" Nami says. Jess tabbed her chin "mhmm about a wall with a white background and large red roses?" River eyes widne "I like that" Gaara and Cloud nodded.  
Everyone nodded with the idea. Jess nodded "Alright I guess that ends out our meeting" Jess closed her tablet "see you all tomorrow" Cloud got up and closing his tablet "Bye jess" Jess smiled "Bye cloud" Gaara sighed and closed his "later" he left, River and Terry left also. Jess sat there watching them all leave. Jess put her head down on the table and Sabo frowned at her "When you gonna confront your mother?" Jess frowned "On Saturday"

At Law's house, he was home alone which pissed him off to the max. That morning he woke up to a empty room and house not including Ty and Jason. He looked around in a panic fearing someone had snatched Oichi from him once again. Trying to calm his heart he had gone to call Dante until he spotted a note on the table. He frowned and picked it up. All the note said was 'Chips. One month.' Law out of anger ripped up the note. He knew something like this was coming. He just didn't know when…he sighed.

Now, he had taken Ty over to Lily's who was using Dante's house for the mean time. At first Ty was scared but it didn't take him long to become attached to Lily. After making sure he was going to be okay he left and ended up back home and through into work. He also found empty bottles of liquor around the room. He sighed in frustration. "Drinking, mood swings, physical intense nightmares…" Law tossed them in the trash and grabbed some cigarettes and opened the window. He lit one. He's also being smoking more then he liked due to the stress. He blew out smoke and rubbed his head.

He and Oichi had arguments. Some got bad to where he'd leave the house and just drive out and around. When he came back Lucci would be glaring at him and force him to sleep on the couch. He also got put through the wall more times he'd like by Lucci for upsetting Oichi. Eric usually put a stop to it reminding Lucci that Oichi would be even more upset if Law was hurt.

Law blew out smoke. There was no way he was going to blame Oichi for this stress. She's had it rough and him yelling and through a fit wasn't helping her. He loved Oichi with all his heart and he knew she loved him as well. Though he has been craving more and more for her to say those words to him. He felt his chest. He knew that when she was dating Kid she had told him that she loved him in the heat of the moment. Maybe she was scared that he'd reject her…even though there is no way he could ever do that. He leans out the window. The light wind blew in his face. He then felt something pulling on his pants leg. He looked back to see Jason. He was getting bigger and fluffier by the day. Law smiled and slid to the floor. Jason sat beside him and placed his head on Law's lap. Law ruffled Jason's head. He closed his eyes. The only time he could even touch Oichi is when he is changing her or holding her down to give her a sedative. He wanted to hold her close. He breaths out gently as he pictured Oichi sitting on his lap, something she has been doing a few times, wanting him to make her melt in his passion. How he wanted to so bad but whenever they tried she cry out like she was remembering what happen. How could he stay in the mood when he felt like he was hurting her?

Jason sat up and whimpered. Law put his cigarette out and hugged Jason. "I'm fine…just a little frustrated." Jason barked softly as he moved his head under Law's chin. Law chuckled and rubbed Jason's side. "Thanks for comforting me. Good boy." Jason wagged his tall happily.

On Saturday, Jess and Sabo reached her mother's house. Jess was finally gonna confront her mother about everything. Getting out of the car, they both walked up to the door, she knocked on the door. No answer, Jess frowned and she opened the door. "Mom?" Jess stepped in with Sabo behind her.

'…She left the door unlock?' Sabo closed the door. "Sabo go upstairs and find her, I'm gonna get a drink of milk."

Sabo nodded and walk up the spiral stairs, Jess sighed and walked to the kitchen, reaching the kitchen she stopped dead in her tracks to see her mother's feet from the ground. Jess eyes widen and rushed to the other side of the corner and she sees her mother on the floor unconscious she gasped. "SABO! COME QUICKLY!" Jess knelled down. "Mom! Can you hear me!? Mom!" Dawn made a small humming nose.

"What is it? What happened" Sabo says rushing into the kitchen. Jess was tearing as Sabo knelled down. "I don't know! Quickly let's bring her to the couch, I'll call Aurora!"

Sabo carefully picked Dawn up and walked to the living room. Jess stood up and took out her phone and called aurora right away, it rang and rang then it was picked up. "Jessica I'm working what is it?" "I found mama unconscious on the kitchen floor! Please get over here!" She heard Aurora gasped "Alright I'll tell law to meet there, I'll be there shortly" Aurora hanged up. Jess frowned and walked to the family room and Sabo had Dawn already laying on the couch, Jess frowned and looked down at her and tears were coming from her eyes. "What if it's her disease again….?"

"I'm sure she just overworked herself. Just keep calm." Sabo says. Jess sniffed and heard the front door to open, they looked to see Dante walk in, Jess's eyes widen rushed to him. "Dante!"

Dante held his ear. Lately because of losing his sight his hearing has become very sensitive. "What is it Jessica." "I found mama unconscious on the kitchen floor!" Jess was tearing "She's on the couch, Aurora and Law are on their way."

"Calm down. I'm sure she's just overworked. She's been doing a lot lately. Sabo, go get a wet cloth. Ring it out and put it on her forehead." He says. Sabo nodded and left quickly. Dante walked past Jess and reached out to feel the couch. He then reached down to feel Dawn's legs and dragged his hand up until it reached her neck, checking it. It was a bit fast but nothing life threating. He then moved up and rubbed her check and sigh. 'Something felt off about her lately. I may have asked to much of her…' Dante says to himself. Jess walked over "what if it's her disease again….?"

"It's not." Dante says getting up. "I guess I asked a bit too much of her." Jess shook her head. "No Dante I don't think it's your fault…" they heard a car pulled up, Jess looked out the window to see Law rushing out of his car with his bag to the front door, Law rushed in the front door. "Wow you got here fast…" Law had a sweat drop on his forehead "Remind me never to talk back to aurora again…" Jess gasped. "Are you an idiot?! Like you she's a major mad scientist…. What did she threaten you with?" Law frowned and walked over to Dawn "to make my skin disintegrate" Jess's shook her head 'she could do it too…'

Dante put his arm in front of Dawn. "I may trust my daughter with you but, Dawn is a different story." Law looked at him. "If it is the disease then it may be to advance for you to do anything." Law shook his head as he took what Dante said as an insult, but he held the need to snap at him in. "Then let me check if she's okay. I'm not as great and terrifying as Aurora but I can at least do that." Law says. Sabo came back out with a wet cloth and placed it on Dawns head. 

Half an hour later, Aurora pulled up, she got her fat pregnant ass out of the car walked to the front door. Aurora sighed and walked over to the door and opened it walking in and looked to the family room. Dante was knelling down by her holding her hand, Jess was on the chair with a still worried look on her face. Sabo ws in the kitchen making everyone something to eat. Law was next to dawn reputting a resh cold cloth. On her forehead. Aurora walked over "How is she…?"  
"She's fine. I did a quick check up and other then her pulse being slightly faster than usual she's ok." Law says moving away from Dawn. Aurora opened her bag taking out her laptop and taking out a small black device and then taking out a needle. "To make sure it's not her disease I'm gonna do a blood test, bring my high tech devise it can go through a blood sample then a normal test would in a lap" Jess nodded "thank you"

Law went out to get the device. Aurora knelled down and prepped her arm then drawing blood. Dawn's eyes fluttered open. "What's going on…?" Jess's eyes widen. "Mama!"

"Well other than making your daughter panic you pretty much fainted." Dante says. Dawn frowned "I see… so I fainted and Jess found me…" Aurora smiled softly. "Relax, you're in good hands I'm gonna do a quick blood test." Law came back with the device and sat it on the table. 'Looks like she's awake which is good…' He says sitting the device on the table. Aurora pulling away, Law moved back over and fixed her arm up by a banaid on her arm. Dawn smiled "Thank you Law"  
Law nodded. Dawn looked over at Dante "I missed you, how is Oichi and Terry?" Jess looked at Dante.

"They are fine for now. I was on my way back there but I forgot something important here." Dante says. Dawn smiled. "That's good, she's getting better." Aurora already analyzing her blood, blinked at her results. She closed her laptop "Gentlemen" She smiled. "Everything is fine, would you give me and Dawn a moment?"

Dante got up. "Sure." Aurora smiled "Thank you" she watched them walked away, Law helped him up. "Law I need a moment with you anyways. We need to talk." Dante shaking his arm from him. "Follow me." He says as he led him out to the backyard. Law sighed and walked with him. Sabo came in the room and handed Jess her food, Jess smiled "Thank you Sabo" Aurora looked at him. "Go with them, this is private girl talk." Sabo narrowed his eyes but Aurora's narrowed eyes back him "I will inject you something that will make you skin disageate beat it!"

Sabo frowned at her but left behind Law and Dante. Jess frowned "You didn't have to tell him that?" 

Outside Dante was rubbing on the ground for something. Law shook his head and saw Sabo coming out. "I'm getting sick and tired of everyone shooing me away." Law ignored him and turned his attention back to Dante was putting something together. Law then looked up to see a bird flying low. "Law…Lucci told me about you and Oichi. I know you already know what I'm gonna say so instead of saying I'll just show you." Law looked at him confused as Dante stood up. He turned around and had a gun in his head. He was putting a silencer on it. Law took a step back. Dante was the type of person who would kill without a second thought. He could easily erase him from this life and Oichi's. "Ho? I can feel the fear pouring out of you. Remember that feeling…" He held the gun up making Sabo's and Law's eyes widen slightly. Dante smirked and then quickly shot the bird that was hovering over them. The bird fell with a splat behind Dante. Law and Sabo looked at him. "Just because I lost my sight doesn't mean my skills have gone dull. If I get another call from Lucci saying you made my little girl cry you and me will be having another talk only this time you would be the bird behind me. Got it?" Law nodded. "Y-Yea…" Dante smiled. "Good. Sabo come clean this up." Sabo frowned and sighed up. "Alright."

Aurora went through her bag taking out a scaple and a twisters. Dawn and Jess watched her "What you doing….?" Jess frowned. Aurora stepped over to her "Come sit up dawn I have to take that implant out of you, its past its due date" Dawn's eyes widen and sat up. Jess watched as Aurora grabed her arm and gently opened her arm then taking the twisters and pulled out the purple implate. Jess blinked "So is that the new one?" Aurora nodded "Yup" Aurora placed it on the coffee table. Dawn frowned "Time went by fast…. I forgot to contact you about the replace for it" Aurora chuckled and sticked her up "You no longer need to use it right know" Jess and Dawn blinked at her with a confused look "What do you mean…?" Aurora smiled and patched her up "Your HTC levels are high" Jess's eyes widen, Dawn looked dumfounded. Aurora chuckled and reached in her bag taking out a pregnancy clear Blue distal test "Go to the bathroom and go see" Jess stood up with a shocked and excited look on her face "Mama!" Dawn then had a widen eyes hit her "Im pregnant….?" Aurora Chuckled "go on" Dawn quckly sat up grabbing the test and ran upstairs to her master bedroom.  
Jess sat back down and ate her food happly "so happy!" Aurora chuckled packed up her stuff, I don't have an ultrasound tablet on me but I know Law always cares it with him. Don't say anything wait until Dawn tells dante honey" Jess nodded "Of course Aurora, so how far are you know?" Aurora sighed "7 months, I'm due in April" Jess was smiling "Good" Aurora sighed "well see you later" Jess nodded "Bye" Aurora turned and left the room.

Law and Sabo walked in the house a bit shaken with Dante behind them. Jess looked at them walking back in and she smiled "Uhm Dante, mom's upstairs, you need help getting up there?"

"I know the layout of the house. I'm fine." He says already heading to the stairs. Jess smiled "Alright, if you need help the guys can help you there."

"Like hell I will…" Law and Sabo both said under their breath. Dawn stood in the bathroom staring at the test stick. Her eyes widen more to see say 'pregnant' she gasped softly "oh my god…" "Dawn?" she heard Dante walk in. "In the bathroom hun…" Dawn softly said

"How you feeling? If you need rest I suggest you take it." Dawn looked at him. "Dante…." The tone of her voice was nervous.

"What is it?" Dante asked putting a hand in his pocket. Dawn bite her lip "I'm pregnant…." Dante looked at her. "Pregnant?" Dawn nodded "yes" There was silence between the two. Dawn felt her heart thump 'pregnant…'. Dante crossed his arms. "Mmm…well there's no helping that…have to admit I am a bit shock but shouldn't you be happier…unless you don't want my kid. I couldn't blame you if you didn't." Dawn stepped him "I'm happy dante, I'm very happy and I do want your baby oh dante I'm so happy!" Dante hugged her back and then sighed. 'I wonder how many baby books Danni is going to burn…I better go back to the house and download them to a file…' Dante says to himself as he saw his life flash before his eyes for when the news of this reached Danni. Dawn pulled back and placed his hand on her tummy "Were having a baby…."  
"Yes, we are." Dante says counting how many books he had back at the house in the back of his head. "Can you see the aura… of our baby…. Or is it too soon…? We could ask Law give me an ultrasound I know he cares one always with him… I wish your eyesight is back so you could see it too…" "My eye sight maybe gone but I've been able to see certain things." Dante says looking down at her stomach. In his eyes, Dawns aura was a mixture of green and orange it was faint but he could see a aura green with a light tint of black. "I see it…faint…but it's there." Dante says. Dawn was smiling "Are you… are you happy…? You sound worried…"  
"Just planning my funeral and writing my will." Dante says. Dawn blinked and sighed "Don't worry about her…. Danni will be Danni… We can call her over for a dinner see how it goes… its doesn't have to be right away…. You gonna tell Oichi?" "It depends on how she is when she comes back. Though she might not react the same why Jessica is going to."

Dawn smiled and leaned to him and kissing him. "mhmmmm."

Dante kissed her back. Dawn chuckled "Let's go down stairs." She held his hand and walked out the bathroom and through the bedroom.

Counting the steps Dante sighed mentally as he can see Danni beating the hell out of him when Dawn wasn't around. Reaching down stairs, they peeked in the family room. Sabo was sitting on the couch looking outside, it was peaceful and relaxing here. Law was sitting on the chair and looking at his phone. Jess was eating her ice cream and smiled to see her mom "Hey mama" Dawn smiled "Law I need you to give me an unltrasound" Sabo's and Law's eyes widen slightly "Whaaaaat?" Dawn smiled brightly "I'm pregnant" Jess giggled "Sweet I'm gonna have a baby brother of sister…!"

Sabo sighed. "Well…nice knowing you Dante." Sabo says looking back outside. Law shook his head and got up and walked outside to his car. Dawn walked over to the couch and Dante sat down with Dawn next to him. Jes looked at him at him "Is he okay? he looks worried…." Dawn nodded "He thinks Danni is going to kill him" Jess frowned "She would risk it, it could cause you stress and you could have a miscarge…. Maybe Frank can calm her down"  
"You don't know Danni as well I do. She'd do it without a care in the world and as for Frank…Ha… I highly…highly…doubt that…" Dante says. Dawn sighed and nodded "Frank might not be able to calm her down with this news" Jess frowned and looked upset know, Sabo frowned "Jess calm down…" Jess bite her lip "I need fresh air…. After the ultrasound take me to the ruins are they still standing?" Dawn nodded "Yup, I took Dante there for a walk before he left but he couldn't stay that long because of a blinding aura surrounding area, to much spiritual energy…" Jess blinked "He can see Aura… is it from him being blind…?"

Dante had his eyes closed for the time being. Law walked back in with his tablet "Alright let's get this over with" he said annoyed. Dawn glared "Don't have a tone with me too Law I'll smack you into next week."

Jess frowned and sighed. "Mom the reason why I came here is because I know of the Oichi's false kidney stone operation" Dawn's eyes widen. "You know of the…" Jess nodded "yes…"

Dante frowned looking at Law angrily. "Don't give law that look I touched his arm and got a vision, its not his fault…"

It didn't stop Dante from frowning at Law. He then got up. "What is the point of telling people to keep secrets if the secret gets out before anyone knows the next step of how to handle the issue!" He said angrily. He turned and stormed outside. Sabo sighed. "I can see why he bottled up his emotions…and I see that Oichi and Danni aren't the only ones with a quick temper." Law looked down a bit sadly. It seemed like he was losing Dante's trust seconds by seconds.

"Dante get back in here please!" Dawn shouted. There was no answer from him. Jess frowned "Its my fault he's upset…." Dawn shook her head "No sweetie, you have a gift that you can't control it's not your fault" Sabo shook his head. 'Yeah, a gift if that's what you want to call it…' Sabo says to himself. "DANTE! Get back in here and be here with me"

Again nothing. Dawn sighed. 'Must be smoking…' She smiled at them. "Just give him a moment. Smoking is something that calms him back down at bit." Law sighs out. He knew that from experience.

After a few minutes had past Dante walked back in with a cigarette behind his ear. He sat back down next to Dawn, Dawn lifted up her shirt "Alright enough let's get this done" Law squeezed the gel on her tummy, she didn't even jump from it. "Impressed you didn't jump like Jess does," Dawn chuckled "Not my first pregnancy, I'm use to that gel feeling" Jess pouting 'stupid gel…'

Dante had his eyes closes waiting. Law had handed Dawn the tablet and he placed the wand on her tummy moving it around. She and Law looked to see it, Dawn had a huge smile on her face. Law nodded and pointed at it "Right there, your about a month and 2 weeks" Dawn smiled "6 weeks" Jess smiled "6 weeks… you gonna keep a photo album… like I do with the ultrasounds?" Dawn smirked "Yes" Dante's eyes opened slightly eyeing her stomach.

He could see the aura flicker around. He closed his eyes once more. "This week's major developments: The nose, mouth, and ears that you'll spend so much time kissing in eight months are beginning to take shape. If you could see into your uterus, you'd find an oversize head and dark spots where your baby's eyes and nostrils are starting to form. His emerging ears are marked by small depressions on the sides of the head, and his arms and legs by protruding buds. His heart is beating about 100 to 160 times a minute – almost twice as fast as yours – and blood is beginning to course through his body. His intestines are developing, and the bud of tissue that will give rise to his lungs has appeared. His pituitary gland is forming, as are the rest of his brain, muscles, and bones. Right now, your baby is a quarter of an inch long, about the size of a lentil." Dawn smiled "I know not my first Law, picture please and then leave before Dante strangles you"

"I'm not worried about him strangling me." Law says mumbling. As he took the picture and gave it to her. He then packed up his things and quickly left. Dawn had the picture in her hand "so happy…." She looked at it.  
Dante still had his eyes closed. Jess smiled and sat up "well then, Sabo take me to the ruins"

"Alright." He says helping her up. Dawn watch them leave and Dawn slipped on his lap "You alright?" she kissed his forehead. "No, I'm pissed but that's beside the point. I need to get going in a bit. Now that your with child you need to take it more easy from now on." Dawn nodded "I know Dante…" she held him "I'll keep it easy, I'll take a maternity leave form work" "Good…I'd hate to have to destroy something or someone because they upset you." Dawn giggled as he she kissed him back.

Outside, minutes later, Jess and Sabo reached the ruins through the tree's the stones gazebo was still there "Wow its served the tornado last year…."

"It looks sturdy so I'm not all surprise." Jess giggled and skipped over to it "wow so amazing…"

Sabo didn't say anything as he looked around. Jess looked at him "What's wrong?" Sabo shrugged his shoulders "I sort of missed it out here" Jess smiled and walked over to him "Me too, I miss it here too, it was so peaceful and the fresh air… Orca can explore the outside without us have keep letting her out…" "Those were wonderful days…" Sabo says. Jess looked up at him "I want a house…." Sabo looked down at her. "That's fine. You got something in mind." Jess blinked at him "Can we affiod it…?" "Just because I've been sitting on the side lines doesn't mean I haven't been making money. I have plenty stored up. I did in fact buy out a whole store of baby clothes, toys, and so on…half is in storage though since I thought it was going to be a boy…but none the less I have money to spare to build or buy." Jess giggled "I have a blueprint of a house I made…. It's at home, there is a land not to far from here that is for sale, it's a large land, it has it's own beach…."  
"Sounds good." He says smiling. Jess giggled "Yay! Only two people I would trust in building our house!"

Sabo frowned and groaned out. "Not those two…" Jess laughed. "Yes! Kid and Killer!" she spins "I'm so excited! Being out here will be prefect for Elvira…. Less city noise and not the mention our noisy neighbors" Sabo nodded. "Free space to play, don't have to worry about her getting lost since you know the place like the back of your hand." He says. Jess giggled and stopped spinning holding her head "Wow…. To fast…" Sabo grabbed her hand. "You need to stop that and the skipping and everything else that you do." He says shaking his head. Jess smiled at him "I'm fine, lets go home and I'll show you the blue print" "Okay." He says as they headed back to the car.

The next day, Dawn in the kitchen making lunch for the lunch date with Danni. She was bringing Zane with her, humming to the radio, she heard the front door open.

"Dawwwnnnnn!" She heard Danni wail. Dawn smiled. "In the kitchen!" Dawn shouted and turned down the radio. Danni peaked her head in the kitchen. "Hey!" The smell of Japanese breaded shrimp filled her nose. "Smells yummy in here." Danni says. Dawn smiled. "Yup making your favor, homemade Tonkatsu"

"Well you know me. Anything seafood related is my favorite." Dawn looked at Danni as she took out Zane from the car seat, Dawn smiled "Look at him getting a slightly bigger!"

"Yeah. The little glutton." Zane was wearing a thin long sleeve with batman symbols on them and a black pants with a symbol on side. It was an outfit Oichi had made behand. Dawn chuckled and finished up making the shrimp and put the it in a paper towel damping on them from oil. "I forgot to take out the cocktail sauce" Danni pouted "It better be your homemade!" Dawn chuckled "Of course it is you know I only make my own." Danni held Zane as his eyes wonder around. "So, fascinated by every little thing. It makes you all the cuter." Dawn chuckled and took out two plates and made equal share of shrimp "Lets head outside, I have a play pen set up for him"

"Alright. He likes the outdoors." Dawn smiled and carried the plates outside with Danni behind her. Danni looked at the play pen it was the same as hers that Jetter and Violet gave, there was a large umbrella over it so Zane won't get sunburned. Next to the playpen was a cute small black metal glass top patio table.

Once Danni made sure Zane was nice and comfy she went to sit down at the table. Dawn smiled and sat down placing their plates down. "Did you hear? Jess and Sabo bought the land next to mine, the one that has its own beach. There gonna be building a house on it"

"Good for them. It much nicer to have a house when you have kids." Dawn chucked "Apparently, Sabo missed being out here and does jess. Their neighbors are being too loud. A new couple from college keeps them up every night with parties…. Jess almost went up there ready to kick their ass."

"What a shame. Is Troy back yet. I know his been staying there for a while now." Dawn shook her head "No Troy isn't back yet…" "Hmm…" Danni shrugs as she went to eating. Dawn took a bite of her shrimp "Danni… I need to tell you something…" "Oh yeah? What's up." Dawn looked at her "I'm pregnant…. 6 weeks" Danni was still chewing, looking at Dawn. Dawn sighed mentally 'she doesn't believe me….' . "Come on don't pull my leg. What do you really have to tell me?" Dawn sighed "Danni, I'm not pulling your leg…." She pulls out for her pocket the picture of her ultrasound "I'm pregnant Danni, your gonna be a aunty again"  
Danni looked at the picture and frowned. The anger boiled to melting point. She grit her teeth before standing up and slamming her hands on the table. "WHAT THE HELL!" She yelled out in 110% anger. Dawn frowned "Calm down! Don't you dare do anything to Dante! I was on the Implant, it expired a month ago and with the stuff happening… I forgot to get renewed….. please don't punish him…"

Danni growled as she raised her fist. "That bastard…I'll destroy him…" Suddenly Zane started to cry out loudly, sensing Danni's sudden anger. Danni looked over to him. "Mmmmmfff…." She looked down and took a deep breath forcing herself she masks her anger. She then went over to Zane and picked him up. "I-It's okay little one…see I'm not angry. See." She smiles as Zane starts calming down. She rubs his back. "It's okay…no more fussing…" Zane calmed down as Danni snuggled him. "That's my little man." Dawn relaxed slightly and started to eat her shrimp "Please don't do anything to him…. Aren't you happy for me…?"  
"For you sure…but as for Dante he can go rot in the pits of hell." Danni snap out. Zane whines. Danni rubs his back keeping him calm. Dawn reached out and touched her hand "then please for my baby's life and try not to kill the man I love please don't do anything to the father of my baby… I was worried of him being alive much longer…. I saw the happiness in his eyes but he was too worried that your gonna kill him…"

"Good. That means he still fears me. I hope he wrote his will…" Danni says growling out. Dawn sighed took a bite of her shrimp "Just remember if you go off trying to kill him Frank will ground you from sex…." "I can take the grounding as long as I can pound Dante into the ground." Danni says losing her cool more and more but as long as she was calming Zane there was little she could do with her anger boiling. Dawn bite her lip and tears started to flow "its like you don't care for this baby growing in me, you wanna kill the father of this baby putting me at risk Please… Danni you know I never begged you before, but please don't do anything ot him please…" she niffed "Please sissy….?" zane started to fuss from Dawn crying, it was rare for Dawn to up and start crying.  
Danni grit her teeth. "FINE!" She yells out loudly making both Dawn and Zane jump. "I WONT touch a fucking hair on his PATHEIC FUCKING FACE!" Danni yelled out in pure anger as she stormed off in the house with Zane and headed to the bathroom. Dawn frowned 'danni…'

Zane was losing it as he cried from the scare. Danni walked into the bathroom slamming it shut. She locked it and slide down on the door. Her anger was still overflowing but she masked it just enough to get Zane calm. "I'm sorry Zane…Sorry for scaring you…" She hugs him and rubbed his back. She had to leave. She couldn't keep Zane near her when she was this angry and if she stays she'd only upset Dawn more something else she didn't want. She grits her teeth. 'Stupid Dante…I'll never forgive you. Out of all the men she had to fall in love with it had to be your playboy, cheating, asshole, bastard, lying self! If you even blink at another woman I'll claw your eyes out.' Danni says screaming in her own mind.

In the next week Jess was looking at herself in the mirror, Oichi had shipped her a dress, it was peical made for her pregnant tummy. The gown was sparkling sapphire lace whirl around her chest. Petals of organic pintucked ombre organza make her skirt. It's stitched with teal and purple paillettes throughout to add shimmer. Filigree armor in the same color of her gown decorates her shoulders, iridescent scales give a "creature" feel to the arms and necklace. It was a gorgouse gown. Sabo walked out of the closet wearing a black Tuxedo Vest, Tie & Hankie Set in Royal Blue Paisley with mens skinny jeans and black vans. He looked at Jess and smiled.  
"I really hate wearing tuxs…but you look beautiful in that." Sabo says. Jess giggled and looked at him "You look handsome" he walked up to her and placed a blue and purple rose corsage on her wrist, Jess giggled and took his and pinned it on his vest "I'm ready to go." Sabo nodded and led her to the door.

At River's, she walked out of the bathroom. Ty was over there, Eric was sitting on the couch playing a video game. Ty's eyes look at her and he had a small flush on his cheek, River looked gorgeous. She was wearing a Red Rhinestone Đính Cườm Tay Appliques Sheer Gown. The bottom was lace and see through, her legs were showing. She wore matching red flats.

"You look pretty…" Ty says as goes over to sit on Eric. River smiled at him "Thank you Ty, me and Terry will be back after the crowning, Terry hurry up." "Yes, I'm coming." Terry says walking out. He was just going to go in a regular tux but he got a package from Oichi who was still away. It was a nicely hand-made suit just for tonight. It was a red silk made shirt with a black tapestry vest with silver buttons. He wore black brocade tailcoat with matching pants and shoes. His hair was fully long enough to be pulled into a ponytail. It was now black with red highlights.

"Thanks for babysitting Eric." Terry said. "Whatever. Just hurry back so I can leave." Terry rolled his eyes. "See ya in a bit Ty." Ty nodded as he took control over the control from Eric. Eric leans back and takes his phone out while Ty focused on the game.

Jess and Sabo got out of the car after 45 minutes of getting here. Sabo held her arm as he walked to the dance hall, there was girls in the parking lot with their dates and groaned from seeing Jess's gown. "What was the point in even coming with her wearing that?!"

Some of the girls and their dates got into their cars and simply left not wanting to deal with looking at Jess. Jess sighed "Idiots…" reaching the hall Jess and Sabo stepped through the white currents inside and Jess's eyes widen it was so gorgeous.

It was decorated with white, silver, golden, and slightly red colors. There were tables set up on the stage and around the dance floor. There were white and silver pillars on the stage with golden edges. There were red roses next and on the table. The lights were switched from gold and white around the dance floor. Marco was playing soft music over in the usual corner. Some couples were already dancing slowly to the music smiling lovely at each other.

Sabo walked her down and noticed Cloud and Amy's table. Cammy was of course there again, being stuck babysitting her again. Amy was wearing a gorgeous Red wine laced beaded, appliquies gown. It was o-neck shaped on the top and sleeveless, the back was backless. She had black heels on with the dress. Cloud had a black tux with a red vest. Cammy was wearing a cute Red Sequin Bodice Floral Overlaid Flower Girl Dress. Jess giggled and pulled Sabo over "Look at you two very pretty!" Cammy giggled "Hey Jess! wow you look gorgeous!" Amy smiled and nodded. "Yes, you do"

They then heard some girls squealing. They turned to see Vivi and Ace walk in. Vivi had on a teal dress. It was ruffled all around. The front was cute short above her knees and a ruffle tail. Up top was halved into the tealish blue color that mixed into the dress. The other have was silver. In the back her bare back was showing with same colors in the front. She had silver high heel shoes on. Her hair was in a high bun with a silver bow. Ace in a silver suit that matched Vivi's dress.

Some girls stopped her. "Vivi! Where did you get that dress! You look so beautiful in it." Vivi blushed and then smiled. "Um it was a gift from my friend." One of the girls pouted. "You don't have to lie. Oichi made it for you didn't she! She loves ruffles!" The girls giggle as they rubbed the ruffles. "It's so soft and silky." Vivi nodded. Ace pulled her away from the girls. Alright ladies I'd like to have my girlfriend back please. He wrapped his arm around her waist. The girls giggled and waved at them as they headed over to Nami who was standing at the food table with Robin.

Nami was wearing a low cute pink and blue sparkling dress. It had a spilt on the side, showing off her legs and light pink high heels. Her hair was getting longer. It was now past her shoulders. Robin was next to her drink some punch. She was wearing a lovely long dress That was decorated by a huge flowery like design. She had a spilt that went all the way to her hip. It was covered by the thin see through cloth under the design itself. She was wearing black open toe pumps and her hair was also getting longer.

Vivi smiled at them. "I see you guys got your dresses to!" Nami smiled. "Yup! Oichi said she was sorry for worrying her and sent this! It's so beautiful and it fits my sexy shape heehee." Sanji, who was standing behind the table had hearts in his eyes looking at Nami's back side. Ace sat at the table and yawned. Vivi giggled. "She's getting so much better and she's not even here. I heard she was coming back in March. I think she should stay home a bit longer." Vivi says a bit sadly. Nami shook her head. "Nope! She needs to get out of that stuffy room. She's home all day in the room and bed doing nothing but rest. That would easily depress an active chick like her so she should come back soon." Robin smiled. She wasn't sure what they were trying to say but she decided not to peak her nose into it just yet.

Ajisai walked in with Killer and Kid. Kid had the car seat hooked in his arms. Ajisai was wearing a Lace Pink and Light Blue Flowers Ball gown. She had lost all that baby fat on her and she was slim once again. She of course was on the implant. Walking to a table that was next to Jess, Jess smiled and walked over. Ajisai smiled "Jess look at you!" she put her hand on jess's tummy "Getting big" Jess giggled "yeah, I'm surprised Kid showed up" Ajisai laughed "Only for an hour then he has to leave for work" Jess smiled and looked at kid and walked over to him "Hey"

"What is it." Kid says waving at a few of his friends. "Did you get my email?" Jess blinked at him, she felt Sabo walk up behind her.

"Yess…" Kid says. Killer walked up to him. "We got everything covered already." He says. "Thank you kid and killer you building our house means a lot to me, we wanna get this done before the new school year starts in September" Jess smiled and looked in the car seat to see Alaric rattling a teething toy, he was wearing a cute Onesie Tuxedo "Awww!" Alaric hearing Jess's voice looked to see her looking down at him, he smiled at her and waved his toy with his arms "Awww you want a dance with your auntie Jess?!" she reached down and picked him, he giggled. Jess held him "Aww you teething already?" "I'm heading to sit down." Kid says giving the car seat to Killer. Killer nodded. "Text me when you leave." "Yeah, Yeah." Kid says leaving and quickly getting lost in the crowd.

Back over at the food table, one of the yearbook members came over. "Beautiful dress ladies! You guys trying to outdo the red head over there?" He pointed to where Jess and her friends were talking along with Sabo. Vivi shrugs. "Not really. She does have a wonderful dress on but Oichi made these dresses for us. We aren't using them in some petty competition." She says frowning. The boy laughed. "I heard that. It sucks that she gets treated so poorly even when it was proven that she's not what the rumors say she was." Nami nodded. "True so are you hear to take out picture?" The boy nodded. "A lot of people are wearing Oichi's designs, right? I heard she was really sick. So, with Robin's permission we are making Oichi a fashion yearbook of all the people wearing her designs. I think you three should go on the cover."

Nami frowned. "Why not Jess? I'm sure Oichi would be happier if she or all four of us would be on the cover." Robin giggled. "Well the thing it's not just for Oichi. It's going out to the whole school as well. To give you guys and her more customers. I'm sad to say if we put Jess on the cover we won't sell or give away as many copies. We do have a quota to meet." Nami and Vivi both sighed. The boy shrugged. "Only following orders so pose for me please." The girls posed together and smiled happily, holding up a peace sign. The boy snapped the picture. "Thank you." The boy was off to take more pictures. Vivi sighs and goes to sit on Ace's lap. "Tired already?" Vivi smiled. "No. But I would like to leave after the crowning." Ace kissed her cheek. "Anything you want babe."

Jess walking around with Alaric in her arms, she spotted Vivi and Ace. She walked over to them "Hey guys!"

Ace and Vivi waved. Nami was eating some sweets. "Seems like you're carrying an extra little person." Vivi says. Jess giggled and held on to Alaric "yeah this is Alaric" Alaric was numbing on his teeth gel toy.

"Cute." Vivi says smiling. Jess giggled "Isn't he just adorable?!" Jess held him more, Sabo and Killer appeared behind her "Jess you need help hold him?" Jess smiled "you trying to pull him out of my hands already Killer?"

"If there were a more polite way to say that in my vocabulary then I would have used it but yes, please." Jess chuckled. "Here you go." She handed him to Killer. Jess smiled as Killer held him and walked away. Robin walked over with a camera and started to take pictures of her, Jess gasped slightly surprised "Robin what you doing?" she smiled.

"Is that really a question you need to ask the president of the yearbook club?" Robin asked waving the camera. "Now hold still." Jess giggled and gently held her tummy. "alright"

Robin took another picture. Jess then blinked and felt Elvira kick "She's kicking!" Ace's hand reached out and felt her tummy, he frowned "She's not kicking for me" Jess chuckled "Awww, just wait she will kick for you." Ace pulled his hand away. "I'd rather wait until she's out of your stomach." He notice Marco at the DJ booth. "Hey Vivi hop up real quick. I need to go talk to Marco." Vivi got up and Ace headed over to the DJ booth. Nami was still eating. "So good Sanji! Can I have that mix drink with the chocolate." Sanji nodded and started to make her drink. Vivi walked to her and grabbed a strawberry muffin. "Mmmm! Sanji your cooking gets better with every bite!" Sanji laughed. "I gotta be on my game. Everyone has been asking me what special treat I'm making." Nami smiled. "I'm sure it's going to be amazing like the one at Christmas." Sanji smiled and grabbed her hand. He kissed the back of it. "Thanks my lovely Nami swam." Nami felt her face heat up.

Cammy skipped over "Miss robin? Can I have my picture taken too?"

Robin smiled. "Of course." Cammy giggled and hugged Jess, Jess smiled and hugged her back. Sabo watched them as Sasuke walked over with Naruto sighing behind him.

Sabo groaned out. "Can't you just leave us alone for one night." Sasuke ignored him and walked over to Jess "Jess can we talk?" Jess blinked at him "Why?" Naruto sighed "He won't listen! He's being a bitch!" Cammy frowned "Bad word!" Jess glared at him "Don't swear in front of Cammy! If Amy was over here she would smack you!"

Robin chuckled and turned her attention to Sanji was making drinks. Jess looked at Sasuke "If you have something to talk about say it in front of the others, there not gonna leave me alone with you."

"Got that right so hurry up and spit it out." Sabo says frowning. Sasuke sigh "About Cammy's siblings… Amy and Cloud…." He stepped over to her and whispered something into her ear making Jess's eyes widen and gasped "No way! You saw them….?" Sasuke nodded "Cloud threaten to cut my head off…." Cammy frowned "What did you do to my brother you duck haired butthole!" That made Sabo and Naruto laugh loudly. "You cause a lot of hate wherever you go. That should make you get the hint." Sabo say shaking his head.

Jess sighed "Cammy go by your sister" Cammy pouted but nodded and glared at him then walked away. Sasuke grabbed her hand making Sabo bite his lip in anger, "Jess I wanna tell you I'm sorry..." Jess blinked at him "for what...?" For the way I acted for past year and last year... I'm sorry..." Naruto's eyes widen. "Holy shit he finally apologized to her..."

Sabo smacked Sasuke's hand away from Jess. "You can apologize without touching her." He says glaring at Sasuke. Jess sighed "enough" she stepped backed from him "go before sabo beats and I won't stop him" sasuke frowned but nodded and walked away. Naruto stepped over to her touching her tummy making jess giggled "getting big how far know?" He asked "almost 29 weeks" jess said with a smile. Sabo pulled him away "no touching, get lost naruto" naruto's frowned "whatever" he walked away. Jess pouted and put her hands on her hips "why?! Naruto is my friend why ?!"

"Well when your 'friend' stops lusting after you them maybe I'd let him touch your stomach." Sabo says crossing his arms. Jess groaned and sat down. "food now!" Sabo sighs. "The table is literally a step behind you." He mumbles as he literally took a step to the food table. Jess frowned "sorry about that..."

Sabo was at the table putting food on the plate. Jess sniffed "I wish he stop it... naruto isn't lusting after me.. he has a girlfriend..."

"Ha…put him in a closet with you for five seconds and see if he doesn't try to kiss you…" Sabo says. Nami nudged him. "Would you hush up. I'd like to have at least one dance drama free and couple arguments fall under the category of Drama. So just shut up and fix the food." Nami whispered to him glaring. Sabo sighs and went on to fix the plate mumbling to himself. Sanji put the drink down for her and it made her smile. "Thank you Sanji"

"No problem. I for one don't like to see any lady cry. So, enjoy the drink." He says walking back to the food table. Vivi and Nami were looking a heart shape cake wondering if they should try a piece.

Dawn stepped over wearing a flower Lace Appliqued Evening Formal Beaded Royal blue gown. "Hello everyone, having a good time?" Jess blinked at her "Mom! What you doing here? Didn't you promise Dante to be on maternity leave?" Vivi and Nami's eyes widen.

"Your pregnant?" Dawn and jess smiled "yeah, I'm pregnant and yes it's Dante's" Nami smiled. "Well we all know it was his. You two don't really keep you relationship a secret like most teachers." Dawn giggled. "He's excited in his own way, he's more worried about Danni going to kill him" she frowned. "Well have fun eat, dance, go and take pictures. Oichi's cousin Max and Yuki is here to be the judge for best gown."

Vivi tapped her chin as Sanji cut her some cake. "I did hear Oichi say that her mom didn't like her dad too much." Nami nodded. "Moving on we should go find Max!" She hooked her arm around Vivi's a money signs filled her eyes. "I bet he would like to see these outfit of ours! Maybe give us a check to have them in his store!" She giggled half evilly. Vivi laughed nervously. "N-Nami you're getting back into your old habits again. Nami blinked and laughed. "Sorry about that." Dawn walked away and Hinata walked over with Yuki, she was wearing a red satin dress was red satin dress, the top was light tan with beaded rose look. Jess gasped at her gown. "Wow Hinata!" Hinata chucked. "Yours is gorgeous too did Oichi make it?" Jess smiled and nodded.

Vivi and Nami had moved a little away when they spotted Zoro and Perona. She was wearing a pink fluffed out dress with a slight tail dragging in the back. She was linked arms with Zoro and Nami was throwing out the questions.

Yuki smiled. "you should see our cousin Sabrina, she came with Gaara." Jess giggled. "I knew there were gonna start dating." On that cue Gaara walked over with Sabrina, Sabrina's gown was gorgeous. Jess gasped. "Yuki did you make that?!" Yuki grinned. "Yes I did!" Sabrina's dress was luxury red, beaded and rum stones white gown with flowers on down the dress. Girls were gasping at her.

Whispers started as the girls flocked away from the table. Some of them made sure to keep their dates far away from the table. One of the yearbook club came and snapped a picture before walking away.

Sakura walked over with Naruto behind her. "Jess!" Jess looked and smiled "Sakura! Wow look at you!" Sakura was wearing a floral applique flower lace, short front long train ball gown with matching heels. She was smiling "look at you getting big!" Jess giggled and looked at Naruto behind her with a pout "Naruto I'm sorry about Sabo" Naruto looks hurt "he's an ass, I have a girlfriend!" Sabo walked back with Jess's plate of rose pizza rolls making jess giggle "so cute!"

Sabo rolled his eyes as he sat down. Sakura held Naruto's hand. "We are together." Jess sighed "I already knew." Naruto and Sakura looked shocked. "You did?!" Jess nodded. "Not hard to me when your making googling eyes at each other." Sakura and Naruto flushed. River and Terry arrived finally. "Being stuck waiting for that train! If only I blew it away..." River muttered.

Terry chuckled. "It's no biggie. We didn't miss anything big. People are still filling in so we are that late." River sighed "I know" Suddenly a senior boy came up and wrapped his arm around Terry's neck and ruffled his head. "What's up squirt! Missed you at the part for our game of basketball! What happened." Terry laughed as he pulled away from the guy. He fixed his head. "Something came up but are we on for next week?" The guy smiled and high five Terry. "Damn straight. Bring you're A game!" he says leaving. Terry waved at him. "HeeHee having friends is awesome!" River blinked at him "uhm?" "School Friends silly. All I ever had was Oichi not that I'm complaining but to have actual guy friends to go play ball with is awesome!" River chucked "oh!" The. She noticed Max walking over "Max!" She smiled at him.

"Yo." Terry smiled. "Hey Max! Whatcha doin here?" Max ruffled his hair. "Here to judge for dresses. Though I've already seen the one I like." Terry chuckled. "How long will you be staying here now?" Max put his hand in his pocket. "Well…since Granny Lily and the twins are still here I'll be around much longer than I expected. I know uncle Chaz is here but I don't want anything happening to her." Terry nodded. "Yeah but uncle is pretty awesome in his own way." Max nodded. "How's Oichi?" Terry sighed. "She's okay I guess. She'll be back in March but I don't think she's fully mentally ready to be around a lot of people…I don't want her push herself to much." Max laughed and thumped his forehead. "Well with you here I'm sure you can protect her. Anyways you two enjoy yourself. I'm off to flirt with some of your teachers!" He says Eying Kana, a grand line teacher. He chuckled and headed straight towards her. Terry smiled and waved at him. "See ya Max!"

After a hour and couple of slow dances, kid had already left. Ajisai and killer were out in the dance floor dancing while dawn was sitting down at their table watching over Alaric for them. Jess was at the table snacking on heart shaped cookies that Sanji made. "These are amazing Sanji!"

"Thanks." Sanji says cutting up some fruit snacks for some girls at another table. Jess smiled "Can I have something to drink? Surprise me!" She giggled. Sanji quickly made a drink for her. It was a strawberry, kiwi mixed smoothie. The strawberry was at the bottom and he used a spoon to gently pour the kiwi juice on top, slowly mixing the two together. He took a chopped strawberry and stuck it on the top of the glass and put a straw in it. "Here you go." Jess grinned and licked her lips "yummy!" Sanji smiled as he picked up the tray with the snacks. "There is a extra one right here is you like another." He walked off to the table of girls awaiting their snacks. Jess nodded and took a so of hers and smiled "really good"

Dawn smiling at the students slow dancing, Max and Yuki came up to her "we've finished judging the best gown" Yuki said with a smile. Dawn smiled "good, wait until the slow dance is over" Yuki smiled with a nod and walked away. Max was looking at her, dawn looked at him "Yes Max?"

"Giving by the rampage my aunt has been going on lately…you must be with child." Dawn nodded. "Yes, I am and yes it is Dante's." She smiled holding Alaric who was still numbing on his toy.

"As I figured. Well congratz to you and my uncle. I'm sure he is thrilled and scared for his life at the same time." Dawn nodded "he is, very" Max laughed. "You have known my auntie longer than so if she says she won't kill him then she won't. Of course, it explains why her job exploded the other day. She's been put on suspension haha." Dawn looked surprised "really?" Max laughed as he walked away. Dawn shook her head "silly sister" the slow song ended, Yuki and Max both walked up the stage and the music stopped "hello students! It's time for the best gown!"

Some of the girls were squealing at Max. "Max! Marry me!" "No me! Marry me!" The girls squealed out. Max laughed. "If you girls are of age I wouldn't mind making you my woman." That comment made the girls squeal and scream out louder. Max waved at them. Terry had tears in his eyes laughing.

Jess sat there watching munching on her cookies. Max had the mic in his hand. "Now that the crowd has settle down me and Yuki hear have looked over each and every one of you lovely ladies' gowns. I must say in my opinion you all looked beautiful but atlas there can only be one winner." The girls waited as he eyed each of them. He then smiled. "So tonight, the best gown goes to Vivi Nefeltari!"

Vivi at the time was drink punch with Ace. When she heard her name, she chocked on her drink. Ace rubbed her back as the students cheered happily for her. Vivi coughed. "M-Me!? Really?" Ace laughed and pushed her to the stage. "Go on! Go model your sexy self on stage! Not too sexy though! I don't want to beat anyone face in tonight." Vivi's was blushing slightly as she made her way to the stage. Jess was clapping with the others "go Vivi!" Yuki smiled. "Vivi come on up here." Vivi walked on stage. This was a bit embarrassing for her. Max smiled. "Congratulations Vivi. You look very beautiful in this dress. Oichi does have a good habit in knowing what her clients want." Vivi smiled. "I-It was a gift from her I didn't think it would be good enough to win…Ah! I mean I know it was good I just didn't think it would win n-not that I'm saying that her skills aren't good they are very very good! I'm just saying Ah! I'm so sorry for rambling…" Vivi says with her face completely red.

After a little while Sabo and the boys were the gift booth.

Sabo sighed as he watched Ace and Vivi dance. He was in line with him but Vivi dragged him out and told him she didn't want him to buy her anything. Even though Ace wanted to a simple kiss was all it took to change his mind. A teacher smiled. "Next" Sabo stepped up, "Blue rose in purple and white baby's breath wrapping in black wrapping with a fox plushie and there is a package that the principle put in back for me." the teacher nodded. "of course, Sabo, and the Bouquet is 5 bucks with plushie"

Sabo paid her. she smiled and walked away. Making his bouquet. Sabo looked around. Luffy didn't come to night. He, Coby, Rebecca, and Hancock were on some weird double date. He wasn't sure how it would go since Coby had nowhere near the money to feed Luffy…then again Hancock is fully loaded being a queen and all. "Mmm…guess I don't have to worry about it." He slipped back in his thoughts. 'Luffy has been spending a lot of time with Hancock…if he's not careful Hancock can easily make him her husband.' Sabo blinked at his thought before laughing at himself as he imaged Luffy having kids with Hancock.

Jess done slow dancing with Cammy, she walked back to the table and say down. "Thirst, Frank! can I have bottle water please. Just water" Frank smiled. "of course"

Sabo walked over with his gifts. "Happy Valentine's day." Sabo says holding out the bouquet. Jess smiled and blushed taking the bouquet, plushie. "Awww that you! And happy valentines to you too."

"Not done." Sabo says as he held out a purple bag. Jess blinked at the purple bag but took and opened it. She pulled it a purple making box, she blinked at it and opened it, her eyes widen. Nami and Vivi gasped to see jess pick it up. It was a 24K Gold Dipped Purple Rose 10". "Sabo this is beautiful..." Sabo chuckled. "So I take it that you like it." Jess giggled "I love it!". Sabo smiled and kissed her cheek. "As long as your happy I'm just as happy. I love you." Jess leaned up and kissed him "I love you too" she reached in her bag and pulled out a box wrapped up in silver wrapping with a purple box "happy valentines days hun"

Sabo took the box. Opening it up, there was two rings, Black Carbide Ring With Laser Engraved Forever Love in the inside but the outside was carved with a heart beat rhythm. Jess smiled "Elvira's heart beat rhythm... and one is mine..." Sabo smiled. "Thanks. I love them." He says hugging her. Jess hugged him back "I'm glad.

At the other table river handed terry a box. "Happy Valentines my lion." Terry blinked. "Aw, you didn't have to get me anything. Just being with you makes me happy!" Terry ripped it open and pulled out a lion pendant chain necklace. "Neat! Thanks!" Terry says as he handed River a dragon plushie. "I had this one made from scratch since they didn't have the one I wanted. I even had your name on it!" He says smiling. River giggled "I love it!" she snuggles it "Its so cute!" Terry chuckled at her before smiling.

At the gift booth, Cammy had 5 bucks in her hand. The students walking away with his flowers the teacher shouted next, Cammy stepped over "I would like to get a red rose and a lion plushy…" the teacher looked down at her "uhm I'm sorry kid but this is for students only, she" Cammy frowned "What do you mean only for students…?!" the teacher stood up "Listen kid this is for students not just some kid that walks in here thinking they can by something beat it before I all" "Is there a problem?" Dawn walked up with Alaric in her arms. The teacher blinked and nodded "this kid" Dawn interrupted her "The younger sister of Amy and Cloud Meyers, she is here because they are watching here, Cammy sweetie what did you want?" the teacher frowned, Cammy smiled "Red rose and a lion plushy" Dawn looked at the teacher with a smile "Well go get her it, go on" The Teacher bite her lip "that will 2.50" Cammy smile and handed her the 5 dollar bill. The teacher took it and gave her the change back and walked away. Cammy looked up at Dawn "Thank you Aunty Dawn" Dawn smiled "No problems hunny" The teacher walked back and handed her the rose and plushy "Here" Cammy stuck her tongue out and skipped away.

Nami, Vivi, and Robin were over at the photo booth taking a picture together. It had roses and hearts in the background. They were gonna give it to Oichi when she came back. Robin had been making a friend photo album for her. Everything she missed, school events, sports and art events were taken and she put them in the book. They giggled as they walked out the photo album. "So what did you do for your birthdays?" Nami asked them. Robin smiled. "Franky took me out to a movie and dinner. He then took me to a very nice hotel room." Nami smiled nudging her. "Ooo good ahead Robin! You and Franky getting busyyy." Robin laughed. "I must say it's one of the best gifts I got." The two girls laughed then looked at Vivi. "O-Oh…well I haven't really celebrated it yet…" "Eh? Why not?" Nami asked. Vivi twirled her fingers. "…this year…I wanted to celebrate it with Oichi so I was waiting for her to get back. Nothing fancy I just wanted to spend a day with her. That's my birthday wish…" Nami and Robin looked at each other then back at Vivi. "I know getting her alone is impossible since Law would never leave her side so maybe a double date for us…I've never been on one so…it would be nice to have with her…is that selfish of me?" Nami hugged her. "I bet you already asked Oichi and as a gift she sent that dress that won best gown of the night!" Vivi smiled. "Y-Yeah…I'm excited that she said yes and Law said it was okay since she was coming back in March. I wanted us to try that new Japanese restaurant that Sanji recently opened…if…that's okay." Nami smiled. "Yes! Of course, I will make sure you get the best treatment. I am the head waiter there so I'll make sure everything is perfect for your special double date!" Nami hugged her. "Excitement!" A fast beat came on. "Let's go dance!" Nami says linking her arm with Vivi and Robin.

Cammy walking over to Terry and River, she was blushing. "Uhm Terry, River…?" River looked over and smiled. "Hello Cammy, you look cute." Cammy smiled. "You too… very pretty." River smiled. Cammy looked at Terry "Can… can you give this to… to... Ty…" She was blushing madly as she took out a lion plushy and a red rose. River was smiling "Awww!"

Terry took the gifts and smiled. "Sure thing!" Cammy smiled and skipped away "Thank you!" River looked at Terry "Looks like Ty has a secret admire." Terry put the gifts on the table. "Yeah I'm sure he'd like her gifts. Oichi said he has her note she left for him pinned up in Lucci's room." Terry looked at the lion plushie and poked its nose and smiled. "I can already see the sparkle in his eyes when he sees this." He laughed.

Over in the corner Max was talking to another teacher Hina. She was tall up to his chin nearly, slim, with waist length pink hair. Unlike most teachers and students, she was wearing a light pink suit instead of a dress and black gloves. She had a pack of cigarette in her pocket. "So your Dante's and Danni's nephew." Hina says looking at him. Max smiled. "Yeah more so of my aunties. I call Dante uncle as a show of respect since they are no longer together." Max looked her up and down. "Your really cute in a suit Hina. I like a woman who like to take a different…route then most." Hina blushed slightly and turned her head away. "Hina does things her own way." Max blinked at her and then chuckled. "You like talking in third person? That's really sexy you know. I bet it's a turn on in bed." Hina's face got hotter. "So how about a nice friendly date? You, me, tomorrow night? I can show you a good time." Hina looked at him. "Hina thinks…you are playing her but…fine." Max flashed her a smile making her heart skip a beat. "You may claim to be just the nephew of Danni's but you have the manly charms of Dante." Max put his hands in his pocket and laughs. "When you around a man like that it's not to hard to learn a thing or two."

Ajisai walked to the table to see Dawn walk over with Alaric, Ajisai smiled "Can I have him back?" dawn giggled "Alright" Dawn handed her Alaric. Ajisai held him and he smiled and waved his teething gel toy and then started to numb on it "You getting hungry little guy?" she reached forward and digs in her diaper bag and taking out a bottle of her breast milk "Let's go ask Sanji to warm this up for you" she walked away, Killer sat down. Dawn smiled "you gonna get her a gift?"

"Already got one." Killer says sitting the bag on the table. Dawn chuckled and walked away. Killer watched as Ajisai went to Sanji.

Ajisai stepped up to Sanji "Hey Sanji can you warm this up for me? 10 seconds please" Sanji grabbed the bottle. "Sure, no problem." Ajisai smiled "Thank you" she sat down next to Robin who was going over some pictures. She had her digital camera and an old fashion camera. Nami and Vivi were still on the dance floor. A line dance was on so they couldn't resist not dancing. Robin herself wasn't a dancer so she was sitting and gathering the pictures. She bounced Alaric slightly, he was making cute noises has she bounced him. Robin smiled slightly at them as she put down a picture of Kid and Killer on the table. She flipped it over writing their names, date and time, and placed them next to the other pictures she took.

Jess heard her phone go off, she blinked and put down her cookie and reached for her phone in her purse. Taking it out she smiled to see her father had texted, she opened the text 'Happy veltines dat sweetheart. I'll be home on March 3rd I'm gonna be bring some gifts for you, your grandmother Gold says hello and she wishes you a happy V-Day, love Dad' Jess giggled "Awww!" Sabo looked at her. "What is it?" Jess smiled and showed him the text from her dad "so sweet of him"  
"Oh…" Sabo says as he goes back to eating his own food. Robin packed her pictures in and grabbed her camera. "A question Jess." Robin says looking at her. "I heard from Vivi about this Troy person. Is he really your father?" Jess blinked and nodded. "Yeah… mom and James my other dad couldn't have children anymore, he was shooting blanks, they really wanted another one so they asked James twin brother, Troy…. So yeah… Troy is my father, Jon my brother is only my half brother"

"Interesting." Robin says. Sanji came back with bottle, Ajisai smiled "Thanks Sanji" she took and started to feed Alaric. Robin looked and smiled at her. "Well if you excuse me I need to go take some more photo's. Gotta get my camera full tonight."

Some girls walked over soft of upset "Hey you!" Ajisai looked "What?" The girls looked at her then Alaric, they crossed there arms "So you finally had the little bastered, he doesn't even look like him" Jess's eyes widen "What fuck is wrong with you girls?" they ingored Jess, Ajisai sighed and looked away "would you please go away I'm trying to my son" One girl stepped up to her and took the bottle from her hand and Alarics lips making Alaric start to cry Jess stood up "Sabo go get Killer now" Sabo sighed has he got up  
Sabo walked off to go get Killer. Ajisai was frowning and bounced him. "Shhhh" She quickly handed him to Jess who took him. Ajisai stood up. "You know Kid has been personally teaching me boxing." She stepped to them and hit her fist cracking her knuckles. "Give me back my sons bottle now, I would like to have a nice night without you girls running your ugly mouths about me and my son and even Jess, now the bottle please?"

"Ha, are you supposed to scare us?" The girl with the bottle was tossing it up and down. She smirked. "Sure, you can have it back." She twisted the lid a bit just enough to make it spill, and tossed it into a nearby trashcan. Ajisai frowned, Jess glared deadly at them. The girls laughed. "There you can collect your bastard son bottle from the trash were both you, him, and that boyfriend stealing whore truly belong." Ajisai sighed and closed her eyes, this dress is her way but if she can move with weights on her ankles and wrists they she can move int his dress. Taking a step to the girls, Ajisai's fists connected to one girls face sending her flying into a table across the the room, the girls eyes widen in shock. Jess was smiling 'wow she's gotten strong, no dought Kid's training' Students were watching this, Dawn stood in the corner sighing "Frank" Frank next to her and nodded he moved away walking over to them.  
The girls glared at Ajisai. "You bitch!" She reached out to grabbed Ajisai. Ajisai side step moving out of the way and with her dress on she kicked that girl right in the gut making her gasp in air and she slid in the dance floor.

The other girl threw a fist to her face. Ajisai grabbed her fist and looked in her eyes, it was cold stare. "Enough of this, you can't beat me.

The girl threw another punch. Frank stepped over grabbing the fist of the girl. "Ajisai let her go" Ajisai nodded and let her go and stepped away. Alaric was now eating from an extra bottle Jess grabbed from the diaper bag. Jess smiled "Your mommy kicked ass!" Ajisai giggled and sat down. Frank dragged the girl to the entrance "leave now"

The girl snatch away from Frank. "Fuck off!" One the girls says glaring at him. Frank looked at her. "You have a rotten mouth, if you were my daughter I would smack that rotten attitude out of you expect to get a month of detention" Frank walked away and went to get the other girls. Killer walked over Ajisai and Jess.

Killer looked to Sabo who was next to him. "I told you I wasn't needed…" Sabo rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He says sitting back down to eat.

Yuki stepped on the stage, the DJ smiled and stopped the music. Yuki tookt he mic "Alright everyone, my awesome friend Max is gonna be passing out voting papers around to every table. I'm stepping in for my Aunt Dawn since she isn't in the mood to deal with you kids. So make sure you vote for Queen of Hearts and King Of Hearts" Yuki smiled and handed the mic back to the Dj who grinned "Alright lets get this started with some Techno!"  
Students who didn't really care for the voting stayed on the dance floor, dancing. Max walked over to Jess's table and handed out voting papers. Jess handed Alaric to Ajisai has she shook him and feed him. Jess looked at the paper and smiled 'thank god my name isn't on here'

Queen of Hearts:

Amy Meyers

Sakura Haruno

Vivi Nefeltari

Nami

Hinata Hyuga

Ajisai

Robin Nico

King of hearts:

Cloud Meyers

Naruto Uzumaki

Ace Portages

Sanji

Sasuke Uchiha

Killer

Franky

Jess smiled and voted for Sakura and Naruto "There we go" she handed it to Sabo "Go put this in the voting box for me" Ajisai chuckled and looked at her she smiled and marked her own name and Killers. Max went around to the other tables waving at Hina who turned her blushing head away. Vivi and Nami had come back to the table just for a moment to vote. Vivi voted for Sanji and Nami and Nami voted for Robin and Franky. They headed back to the dance floor but not before dragging Zoro and Pernora with them. The students got a good kick out of them trying to make him dance.

River dragging Terry on the dance floor, she wrapped her arms around his neck moving her hips to the techno beat "If only I didn't wear this dress" she pulled him close. "Well just bear with it. I'll rip it off you soon enough." Terry says smiling.

Michael walked over to Jess wearing black skinny jeans, white v-neck shirt and a black and red vest that was open. Ronnie, Davey and the others walked behind him. "Jess" Jess looked up at smiled "Hey guys!" Sabo frowned at them.

Michael and the boys were frowning "Chida and Levis told us… is it true…. About Rick?" Jess closed her eyes and looked down "Yeah…." They frowned at her, Michael stepped to her and leaned down hugging her "were sorry that there doing this to you" Jess bite her lip "I know…. It's okay… it's not like I'm gonna jump into his arms again once he is back." The boys chuckled slightly at her. "It's okay Jess, You know Rick would respect your decision… he always have…" Aaron said, Ronnie nodded "Yeah" Michael pulled back "If you weren't pregnant I would drag you out in the dance floor and we would all dance with you" Jess giggled "I know Michael" Sabo bite his lip "beat it now" Jess hit his arm "Stop it" Michael laughed "It's okay Jess, you know Sabo if you keep scaring her friends away that would hurt her" all the boys pulled out blue roses and held them to her "Happy Valentine's day Jess!" They sang together for her. That made Jess blush and smile at them "Awww thank you guys" she took them, Sabo was glaring at them as they turned and walked away. Sabo got up without a word and walked over to the food table to refill his plate. 'If more than half of her 'friends' weren't guys then maybe it would be a different story…' He says throwing food on his plate.

An hour later, Yuki and Max walked up to the stage they signaled the DJ to stop the music, he smiled and stopped it. Yuki smiled "Alright students, it's time for crowning of your king and queen of hearts" Students clapped and cheered and some just looked away.

Some just packed their things and left. To some students, it wasn't worth stay to the dances past that point. The rest of the students watched as Yuki looked and smiled "Your queen and King are Naruto and Sakura!" Naruto's eyes widen, Sakura's face turned red and smiled. Naruto grinned finally as Jess laughed. "Go on Naruto!" Naruto's friends were whistling at him. Kiba grinned "Yeah go on man!" Naruto looked at Sakura who smiled at him, he smiled at her and took her hand and walked her up there where Max and Yuki were holding the crowns.

Nami was waving at Vivi who was leaving with Ace. Robin was snapping pictures. Yuki placed the crown on Sakura and handed her a bouquet of red roses and put 'Queen' slash over her shoulder.

Max step back allowing the spot light to hit Naruto and Sakura. Yuki smiled. "Your king and Queen!" Jess stood up and clapped "Oooo! Yeah!" Ajisai was clapping along with the others, Killer was setting Alaric in his car seat, they were gonna leave. River and Terry already left with their stuff.

Sanji was cleaning up the tables along with some of his club members. Max looked at the Dj "Something romantic for their first dance." The Dj nodded and played a love song, Naruto smiled and took a blushing Sakura out in the dance floor and they started to dance. Jess smiled started to pack her stuff. "Sabo lets go home, I need to get out of the dress and take a nice hot herbal bath." "Alright." Sabo says as fist bumped one of his friends as he walked by with his own date.

Hours went by, River and Terry arrived back home around 11:30pm. Walking in quietly and closed the door behind them locking it. Eric was still up watching TV with it muted. River looked around and didn't see Ty "Is he asleep in his bed?"

"Yeah." Eric says flatly as he turns the TV off. River smiled. "Can't wait, on March we finally move out of here" She walked over to the bedroom and opened it to see Ty soundly a sleep with a Spiderman nightlight on that she bought him. She smiled and stepped in quietly walked to the closet and closing it so she can get dressed.

Terry stood at the door with Eric. They glared at each other slightly before Eric headed out. "Keep an eye on Ty." Eric says leaving. Terry narrowed his eyes at him. "What do you mean by that. You think I can't protect him?" Eric huffed out. "Sure…I mean you did a great job protecting Oichi…" Terry grit his teeth. "…what I meant was keep your eyes literally on him. It can get to a point where his own presence disappears like how Lucci's or Karasu. That can be dangerous if he isn't aware of it." Eric says walking off. Terry frowned and closed the door. He ruffled his own hair. '…and here I thought it was just a coincidence…' He grabbed his phone. "Karasu huh…wonder if the old man is coming to…if he is then he'd stop by here before anything."

River walked over of the closet quietly wearing a wonder woman Tee and black pajama shorts. She stepped to the bed and moved the blanket and slipped in. She took her hair tie and tied up her hair as Terry walked in. He simply stripped down to his boxers and hung his clothes in the closest. "Your going to be getting a visitor soon." Terry whispers as he slipped into bed. "Don't ask who, why, or when, just know that he will be here soon." River smiled "Alright, oh" she got up and grabbed the lion plushy that Cammy got him. River stepped to him and gently placing the lion next to him, not touching him she backed up and smiled and walked away slipping back in bed snuggling up to Terry under the blankets. Terry was already off to sleep. He was completely tired from having his chip checked out and updated. He was happy he had a lot of stamina and mental he would have been sleeping for the whole month like Oichi and would have missed seeing River in another dress that he wanted to rip off.

That next Friday night, February 23rd, Dante was in the living room on the phone with a weak sounding Oichi. "I heard from mama…even though I nearly lost my hearing…" Dante sighed. "…and how do you feel about that?" "As long as auntie is happy it's whatever I guess. I'm just happy mama didn't kill you." Dante chuckled. "Yes, but all of my baby books of you are burnt to a crisp, your mother's job is in flames, and she's stuck on suspension for who knows how long." "Is she going to lose her job?" "I highly doubt it. What man in their right mind wants to demote her…" Oichi giggled. Dante smiled. "How are you feeling today pumpkin?" Oichi sighed. "I'm so tired…the nightmares won't go away…every time I go to sleep I wake up and remember everything…I hate it papa. Make it go away." He could hear crying now. He wished he could make it go away but she was to emotionally, physically, and mentally drained, that if they tampered with her chip it would do more damage to her. "I know pumpkin…I want to take it away to but you have to bear with me a little longer okay. I promise you we will get through this. Like we always do okay." He could hear Oichi sniffing. It hurt his heart that he couldn't be there right now.

The phone was taking from Oichi and Lucci spoke through it. "We are putting her back to sleep now. We should be home on March 4th." "Alright. Take care of her." Dante says. "Of course." Lucci hangs up. Dante sighs and runs his hand over his face. Oichi was barely 50/50. He didn't want her to go back to school without proper evidence of her mental stability but Danni didn't want her kept in the house alone. She feared it was doing more harm than good and he refused to refuse her. He could end up in a body bag.

He closed his eyes. Dawn should be asleep by now. He got up to go join her. when suddenly he was hit with intense pain. He grits his teeth as he dropped to a knee. His body started to grow hot. He started to sweat as he looked down. His vision was slowly coming back but the more he could see the more his body started to burn. With his chip deactivated his sense of pain was no longer blocked. His skin felt like it was burning off. He pushed the table away with enough force to send it flying and shattering into pieces. No longer able to hold it in he let out a pain yell as blood splatted down under his eyes and under his neck down to his chest. Dawn was jolted from her sleep, she blinked and got out of bed and rushed down stairs "dante…?!"  
Dante held his left side of his face as he felt his skin bubbling. Like when he was in the explosion. Finding him in the family room she rushed to his side. "Dante what's wrong?!" Dante grit his teeth. "…I…It's nothing…you need to go back upstairs…" Dawn frowned "Are you sure….?". "It's something…I asked for…I'll be fine." Dawn saw under his neck and down his chest. It was like something eating away at his skin. Dante held his head as his vision returned but his eyes weren't brown they were now purple. She was frowning "Dante… your not fine…". Dante chuckled as the blood from under his eye ran down his eye. Dante's chuckled was dark and unrecognizable. Dawn stood there covering her tummy, she frowned and stepped back "Dante…" "Is…the best you got for me…hahaha…this pain is nothing…" Dawn stood there still staring at him shaking slightly. Dante breaths out easy. "I'm fine…sorry for worrying you…you need to go back upstairs…" Dawn nodded and moved away from him and headed back upstairs. Dark aura surrounded Dante like a pair of hands wrapping around him. 'Give up Dante. Just let me eat you already.' Dante smirked. "As I told you before don't compare my mind like it was before. It will take more than this for me to ever subsume to you." The aura growled out and disappeared. 'It's only a matter of time before your soul becomes mine…'

It was Now March 3rd, Jess was at the apartment with Sabo, Ace, Vivi, Luffy, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, River, Terry, Kid, Killer and Ajisai with baby Alaric. They were waiting for Dawn, Dante and Troy to show up. Jess was now 31 weeks, she was getting huge. Law was sitting up the ultrasound tablet to the flat screen TV. They were all gonna see for the first time 4D ultrasound with Jess. Jess was wearing a black maternity Tee that read 'Don't touch… Baby knows Karate!' and grey Graphic Yoga Capri Leggings. Jess of course was barefooted. Terry was looking a bit bored. He was supposed to be at the park playing basketball but when River asked him to come he couldn't say no to her. So to keep himself entertained he was day dreaming about her striping for him. It was enough to keep his mind active. Ace yawned as Vivi played with his hands. Luffy was eating a lunch box that Ace had made him beforehand. He had a whole pile of them and was simply eating.

Jess smiled munching on some crackers as Alaric was laying on her tummy sleeping. Jess softly rubbed his back gently. "I'm surprised you showed up Kid." Kid ignored her and was staring at Law like he wanted to say something to him.

Law also ignored him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Kid today. Jess sighed. "She's coming back tomorrow get over it already, like I said before Kid she isn't with you anymore so there no need to worry about her, Dante took her to her grandmothers"

Kid blocked Jess out as he kept his eyes on Law. Gaara sighed. "Can't even feel your tummy without getting punched in the face…" Naruto frowned "Yeah same…! Come Sabo, I'm with Sakura now… I wanna feel the baby move!"

Sabo was leaning on the wall going through his phone. "I'll let you know when I decided to care." Sasuke huffed. "If the girls touched her tummy he won't say shit to them." Jess frowned and said. "Enough, Naruto keep your voice down Alaric is sleeping" Naruto frowned "Sorry…" he whispered with wide eyes looking at Alaric. "Wow still hard to believe you had a baby Kid." Ajisai getting up "Jess let me check him" Jess smiled and nodded "Okay" Ajisai stepped over and tabbed his butt gently lifted the edge of his cute little short and sighed "Gotta change him, Jess you wanna help me? Good practice" Jess's smile grew "Oh hell yeah" Ajisai picked up Alaric gently, Sabo helped Jess up she smiled "Thanks, Ajisai the bedroom there a dirty towel in the clothes hamper we can place him on that." Ajisai smiled. "Alright" She reached down and grabbed the diaper bag and walked with Jess away from the others. Naruto and Gaara watched Jess walk away and chuckled "walking like a blimp"

The front door opened making Sabo look, Dawn and Dante walked in. Dawn was wearing an orange Maternity Tee that read 'Due in October' grey leggings and black faux leather flats.

Dante walked in behind her. He was wearing a simple dark blue long sleeve shirt and black pants. He had bandages around his neck and over his left eye. Dawn smiled "hello Sabo where is my daughter?" Sabo pointed to the bedroom, Dawn smiled and stepped over to the room. Dante walked in the living/kitchen area.

When he stepped, and started to lean against the wall he noticed everyone staring at him. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you kids." Ace rubbed his chin. "Are you wearing contacts? What's with the bandages." Dante looks at him. "Chemicals happened and purple is my original eye color." Everyone eyes widen slightly. "W-Wait…so the…chemicals or whatever turned your eyes back…" "Yes." Nami cocked her head to the side. "Um…just a random question but is Oichi's eyes…" "No. They aren't originally brown." Law and Kid looked to him. "Are they purple like yours?" Dante shook his head. "Oichi takes more after her mother. They both had red eyes." Sabo looked at him with confusion while everyone liked wide eyed again. 'Why is he telling them this…' Sabo asked himself. "Wait! So why do you have different eye colors? What made you wanna change them? Are you guys like a family of spies or something!?" Naruto asked. Terry busted out into laugher making Naruto look at him. "S-Sorry just thinking of something funny." Terry says turning his head. Dante shook his head.

Dawn walked in the room and smiled as Jess was putting on a fresh diaper on Alaric while Ajisai cleaning up the dirty one. Jess putting it on perfectly she smiled. "First time and I did it right" Alaric was up and moving his little arms and legs fussing slightly "Aww looks like the little guy is hungry" Dawn said, Jess turned her head and smiled "Mama!" then her shirt made Jess's eyes widen "your due on October?" Dawn nodded "yeah, had an ultrasound today" Dawn stepped over taking out the picture giving it to Jess, Jess looked down at and smiled "Awww!" Ajisai smiled and threw away the dirty diaper out the window that landed in the dumpster outside. Ajisai reached down and picked up Alaric "you hungry, lets have daddy feed you for once" Jess was already walking out door smiling with Dawn behind her "Look Everyone! Moms 2nd ultrasound at 2 months, 10 weeks!" Jess held it up. Everyone smiled at the picture. Kid and Law were glaring daggers at each other. Dante had his eyes closed. Ever since his eyes sight returned he could see aura's more clearly now. Like how Dawn's was just naturally green. He sighed mentally. He was feeling a bit light head. He walked over to the couch and sat down.

River chuckled. "Well I'll be damned, your due in October like when you had Jess in October" Dawn chuckled "October is a good month to have a baby like May" Jess smiled and placed the picture on the shelve "I can't wait to know the sex of the baby."

Ace tossed back an extra lunch to Luffy who was happily sitting in his own world. Dawn sat down on Dante lap "me too, I hope it's a boy, Aurora looked at my tummy. She said we can easily tell by the tummy, if my tummy is high, it's a boy if its low a girl, like your tummy hun" Jess giggled "But Aurora told us she could tell at 3 months, so we will go back after March, Dante told me Oichi wants to be there" Jess's eyes widen "Me too…" Terry frowned slightly turning his head. He went back to day dreaming about River doing a strip tease.

Jess sat back down as Ajisai walked over to Kid "Kid?" he didn't look at her and ignored her, she frowned making Killer frown. They looked to see Killer hit Kid on the head

"Ow Killer what the hell.." Kid says rubbing his head. Kid looked up at her and she looked pissed "maybe for once you can stop glaring at your ex's current boyfriend and feed your son" she hissed at him, handing him Alaric. She sat on Killers lap "god for once can you just drop it with this crap Kid, you lost. You are never getting her back, you have a life to help take care of" eyes widen at her.

Kid rolled his eyes. 'Whatever' River smirked at Ajisai 'wow that was bold of her' Jess sighed "Law you almost finished?" "Yes, just waiting on you…" He says.

The front door opened "Jessica!" Jess's eyes widen "dad in the livingroom!" the front door closed and they heard footsteps and they see Troy stepp in wearing mens capris, and a white v-neck shirt, he had mens sandles on. Jess smiled "dad!" Troy smiled "Hey sweetie" he noticed everyone else and smiled "Well looks like a party" Jess chuckled "Just a get to together for the ultrasound, 4D" Troy smiled at her. Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke blinked at him "So… it is true… Troy isn't your uncle he's really your dad…" Gaara muttered, Jess nodded "Yeah" Dawn looked over at him and nodded "Troy" Troy turned to her and smiled "I heard about your pregnancy, congrats on you an dante" Dawn smiled softly "Thank you and who is that….?" She pointed behind in the hallway. Jess was blinking at him "Dad…?"  
Everyone looked to where she was pointing. Troy smiled softly at her "Well, I left because my Ex…. Was dying of cancer…. So I went to be with her" Jess was frowning, Dawn frowned also "Oh my… your high school sweetheart?" Troy nodded "She passed away a week ago and had the funeral the other day… I came back with someone since no one else would take him on his mother's side" Jess looked shock as Troy stepped aside and a motioned "Come here" they watched a cute boy, roughly the age of 16 with brown hair and avocado green colored eyes. He was highly attractive. "Jess meet your brother Sora." Sora looked at her and flushed and smiled shyly at her. "Hey there sis…." Jess's eyes widen.

Everyone looked back and forth at them. Sabo was looking away with the thought of having another mouth to feed. Dawn looked shocked "Troy I didn't know you had a love child with Judy… my he looks just like you" troy chuckled "Yeah" Jess held up her hands Sabo blinked and pulled her up, Gaara's drink half out his mouth from this news. Naruto and sauske just stared in shook. Ajisai smiled "he's very cute, its gonna make the girls go weak at the knees" Jess smiled at Sora and stepped to him and giving him a hug "I have a brother! Its so nice to meet you" Sora flushed and blinked but he smiled and hugged her back gently. Troy grinned "Look at that, you were all worried she would reject you. I told you should would never" Dawn laughed "True, Jess loves everyone unless you hate and hurt the people she cares about."

Law was on his phone he was getting a text from Lucci telling him that he and Oichi would be there by tomorrow. He flipped over to his schedule and cleared it out that day. He sighed mentally, happy that Oichi was coming looked at Jess "Is it alright for him to stay here until the new school starts? He will be going intot he dorms, I'll make sure he signs up for one" Dawn nodded "That sounds good but you?" Troy chuckled "I'll stay here with Jess and help her and Sabo out with the baby" Jess was now grinning ear to ear "YAY!" Sabo groaned mentaly.  
'Great…just when I thought he was leaving to.' Sabo says sighing out. Gaara and Naruto laughed "Sabo doesn't look to happy" Jess just shook his head. "He needs to learn how to share" Dawn said looking at him and narrowed at him. "Right Sabo, can you share Jess with her own father or is that gonna hard for you? Now that Sora has come into the picture are you gonna share her with him also? What if the baby comes and the baby takes all of Jess's attention away from you?" Jess pouted "Mama stop it…" She turned and went to sit back down. Ajisai laughed "Ha that's like a needle in a hay stack." That made Naruto laugh "HAHAHA!"

Vivi shook her head giggling. Jess clapped her hands. "Enough now let's get this ultrasound out of the way! Law you almost done?" Law didn't answer her as he and Kid were still glaring at each other, Jess bite her lip she grabbed the pillow threw it at him. "Knock this glaring shit off! Its getting fucking annoying!" Dawn sighed "Really now you two." Troy dragged two chairs over for him and Sora. Sora sat down and Troy sat on his. "Boys enough don't make me and Sabo drag your asses outside for a talk"

Both Kid and Law rolled their eyes at Troy not caring what he said. Gaara was just sighing "This is stupid, why can't you too just get over it." Naruto nodded. "It's getting old" Sasuke took a sip of his drink "Hmmm" Ajisai glared at Kid "Pay attention on feed your son"

Kid got up and gave Alaric back to Ajisai. "Forget this crap. I didn't want to be here in the first place. I'm leaving." Kid says walking to the door. "If you want this to stop, then quit inviting me to things especially with him here..." Kid says leaving.

Law sighed and stepped over to Jess and lifted her shirt making Sabo frowned. "I was gonna do it." He said stepping over, Dawn shook her head 'see' Everyone just sat there shaking their heads. Law ignored Sabo and put the gel on her to tummy making her jump slightly, she pouted "stupid gel…" she muttered. Everyone looked at the TV screen to see as Law put the 4D wand on her tummy and moved it away and stopped as a prefect picture of Elvira's face came on the screen. Jess's eyes widen. "Awww." Vivi says smiling. Dawn was smiling "my granddaughter…. She has Jess's looks, just like her baby pictures" Jess was flushing "Sabo… our baby…."  
Sabo smiled. "Yeah. Can't wait till she's finally here." Troy was smirking "So cute" Sora was smiling and nodded "Yeah…" Gaara and Naruto grinned "Our Niece!" Sasuke looked and frowned mentally. The others smiled at the viewing. Ajisai smiled "I wish I had that done."

Vivi smiled her way. Jess noticed Luffy wasn't paying attention "Luffy look!" Luffy looked up with his mouth full of food to see Elvira's face on the screen, she was moving slightly.

Luffy stuffed more food in his face before swallowing it whole. "Is that her?" Luffy says re stuffing his face. Jess smiled and nodded. "That's your niece Luffy" Dawn chuckled "Pictures Law"

"I know…" Law says taking some he stopped the ultrasound, Sabo was cleaning up her tummy. Ajisai frowned "Jess I'm sorry about Kid…." Jess sighed "Its fine… let him be a rude jackass" Gaara shook his head "I don't know why he won't just stop it" Naruto nodded "He's never getting her back anyways"

Ace rolled his eyes. "Blah, Blah, Blah can we stop talking about it already jeez. Plus, it's not like a certain someone is also still acting in that same way…weither he admits it or not…" Ace says eyeing Sasuke who was looking away.

After a couple of hours, everyone was gone but Dawn and Dante. Troy and Sora were unpacking his stuff in his new room. Jess was munching on cookies "So is he excited?" Dawn smiled and nodded "Yeah, this morning I woke up with his head on my tummy sleeping" Jess giggled "Awww" "He makes sure I take my vitemnes everyday" Dawn smiled and kissed Dante's cheek, his hand was on her tummy. Jess smiled "That's good mama, sabos the same way"  
Dante was looking through his phone with his free hand. He had sent the head that so nicely gifted to him by Dawn to one of his new labs. They were in the process of getting it ready for him. Dawn got up. "Well it's time for us to leave, Oichi will be coming home tomorrow." Jess nodded "Alright, bye mama, bye Dante" Dawn hugged "Later sweetie"

Dante got up still in his phone as he watched his workers send him files. Watching them leave, Sabo closed the door and locked it walking back over to Jess. Jess looked at him. "Are you upset? About papa and Sora?"

"I'm just tired of sharing a home with extra people…" Sabo says. Jess sighed and stood up "I'm gonna take a bubble bath" she walked away. Sabo shook his head and took a seat. He grabbed his tablet and started to sign some papers.

Over at Dante's house Lily was doing some cleaning. The twins Britt and Tiff were unpacking. They were going to be staying for a while. Lily had gone to visit Oichi after they had left Danni's. Since it was a surprise visit Oichi wasn't fully prepared when Eric opened the door. She was still covered in her bandages which led to the questioning. Oichi told her that she was in a very bad car wreak over Thanksgiving brake but Lily wasn't no fool. She knew very well that Oichi was lying. She didn't like to be lied to so she called Dante for answers but was reward with the same answer. She decided to let it be since there was nothing she could say to chance either of their answer.

Lily was making up the bed in Dante's room. She would be sleeping in there. Chaz would also be staying so he took Terry's room and the twins took Oichi's room. Lily sat on the bed and rubbed her knee. She had always had bad knees. She had a mental plate in both of them so it made it hard to travel without Dante's help. She lays on the bed. Sometimes she wished her son wasn't so secretive. His other siblings were so open and care free but Dante was always different. After his father died he always placed the blame on himself. He became more withdrawn from her and the other. Started taking long trips away from home.

When he brought home Danni she had never seen him so happy so she thought maybe Danni would be the one to change that. Then she heard of the news of them having her second grandchild. There was so much Joy in Dante's voice. She smiled slightly. Those who don't know Dante could never tell if he was full of joy but a mother knows.

He called her telling her that he and Danni was having little Oichi and he just would not stop sending her pictures of Danni's stomach and the ultrasound pictures. Lily laughed to herself. She had the picture books to prove it. There was a sudden knock on the door and Tiff came in. "Hey Grandma! We are done cleaning. We are ready to go shopping!" Lily sat up and nodded. "Alright dear. Make sure your sister is ready." Tiff nodded and left. Lily stretched carefully and smiled. "I think I'll go to Oichi's tomorrow and cook her a nice dinner. Though I don't know the true story of everything what matters the most is that she's okay and safe. Me worrying about it will do nothing but hurt my health." She got up and headed downstairs. "I'll make her some good Chinese food. Haha. I can see her face right now." Tiff, Brit, and Chaz were waiting for her by the door. "Ms. Lily don't push yourself anymore then you have to. Your son would have my head if anything happen to you." Lily laughed. "Of course, I'll will be careful. If there is one thing I know about my son it's that he can become very protective."

Next week Monday, now 32 weeks, Jess and sabo walked into school as students were filling in. Its been days after her father came home and bring her a surpise of a brother, Sora. Sora wasn't gonna start school until the new school year. Jess wobbling to her locker, Sabo was caring her bag for her. Reaching her locker, she did the combantion and opened it, sabo moved her out of the way as silly string sprayed were she was standing. Students blinked and some frowned at this. Jess sighed "I'm not in the mood for this shit early in the morning"  
Sabo shook his head and scared off some students who were chuckling at this. Jess just turned away. "I'm going to the library." The 1st bell rang has students went into their classrooms.

Oichi and Law were just pulling up. She was very nervous about returning back to school. Law assured her that Nami, Vivi, and Ace who was switched over to one of her classes was there to make sure nothing happens to her. She had long thigh high black socks on to cover the bandage and a black t-shirt under her uniform over her bandages. Her hair was cut short now like Danni's. She sighed as she got out the car with Law. She grabbed his hand shaking slightly as they headed inside the school.

Everyone was already heading to class which meant the first bell had rung. "I'll be in class with you today. Monet is teaching today." Oichi nodded as they walked to her first class.

Through the day, Jess sighed in her photography class. She was had her Sony a7S 2 Full frame mirrorless interchangeable lens camera with a 24-70mm lens. She had it strapped arounf her neck standing next to Sakura, Sabo and Michael. Today the class was outside in the forest around some ruines. Oichi's Art class was around the area painting the seneceory. The teach smiled "Alright today we are gonna be capturing nature, if you spot a wild animal capture it. Don't worry no bears are out here. Only the white dear of Celtica, heart shaped squirrels. Know if you see a Red Owl which is gonna be rare because Owls are nockturnal capture it on your camera."

Sabo yawned slightly. This was a bit boring to him. Jess raised her hand, the teacher smiled. "Yes Jess?" "What about the ruins? Can we capture thoughs too?" The teacher smiled "Yes, the ruins are a part of the nature for decades, now then go on. The art class is out here painting so try not to disturb them." Sabo stretched. 'Oichi's outside…hope she's okay…'

Sakura hooked her arms with Jess "Come lets go buy the ruined stairs" Jess smiled "Alright, catch you later Sabo and Michael" Sabo frowned "No were coming with you" Jess frowned "I'll be fine"

Sabo shook his head. "I'm still coming…" Michael sighed. "Sabo come on man, Let Jess be." The teach walked over. "Sabo is there a problem?"

"Yes, there is a huge freaking problem here." The teacher just sighed "Just walk together and let her and Sakura be they are partners. You and Jess aren't. Michael is your partner go on then before I give you all an F for just standing here" Jess frowned "Sorry teacher, come on Sakura" Sakura smiled and helped Jess threw the forest trail. Sabo frowned and walked off after them. Michael groaned and followed Sabo.

In the forest Oichi was sitting on a sheet as she drew. Vivi was on her easel painting a tree. Some of the students were looking at Oichi, making her uncomfortable. She knew they just wanted to talk to her but it was made very clear that she didn't want to be surrounded by large groups of people mainly boys which made them started questioning what was going on with her.

Oichi was capturing the whole forest scene. She drew it without looking down at the sheet. A habit she got when she drew from memory. Usually it would be nothing but scribbles but today her hand flowed with her sight. She had already paint a bird that was on sitting on a thin branch and a family of squirrels, which she kept her distance from. When she was done with the drawing she put it on her easel and grabbed her paint. She had no issue of painting it without drawing first but she found it to be more relaxing when it was drawn out. She wouldn't have to worry about her shot getting messed up from a random student walking in front or the wind blowing something, messing the shot up.

"So has your day been okay so far?" Vivi asked her. Oichi sighed. "I guess…people keep asking me why I cut my hair and why I jump when people tap me on the shoulder or something…Thanks to Nami I didn't have much issue…Ace is in my Math class now so he would be keeping an eye on me. Law's in my first block from now on unless someone needs him in the nurse's office…" She stops and looks down. "…it's nice to be back…but I feel so uncomfortable around everyone… they are already looking at me like a werido, m-maybe I shouldn't have come back."

Vivi frowned. "Oichi…it's okay. It's going to take some time to go back into your regular schedule." She touched Oichi's shoulder slightly. "Everything is going to be fine…" Oichi nodded. Vivi smiled. "Now then, let's get back to painting. Your back in one day and you have already painted more pictures then anyone! The birdy one is to cute!" Oichi smiled. "Thanks Vivi…and I can't wait for this double date." Vivi smiled. "Yay! Oh! Thanks so much for the birthday dress! Did you know it won the best gown at the dance!?" Oichi's eyes widen slightly making Vivi laughed. "Congratz!" "My dress? The one for your birthday?" Vivi nodded. "Wow…I wasn't really aiming for that but…wow…" Vivi smiled at her.

Walking through the forest, they reached the ruined staircase. Sakura's eyes widen "Wow!" Jess smiled "We're close to where the old castle stood, this must have been from an old manor." Jess walked over and stopped taking out her camera and started to snap pictures of the stairs, Sakura giggled and started taking pictures next to Jess.

Sabo walked over with Michael behind him, he was taking his camera out and snapping the ruined stairs.

Sabo was snapping pictures from different angles. He was a bit bored but he wasn't the newspaper president for nothing back in Grand Line Academy. "I wonder if its safe to step on." Michael said, Jess frowned. "Try not too because it is old." Michael pouted but nodded. "Is it true that the woods are haunted?" Sakura asked, Jess nodded "Very, these woods use to be the old royal city back in the time of Regina."

Shaking his head Sabo took a picture of some berries growing on a small bush. He zoomed in and angled it. He also took pictures of butterflies. Having a gift of taking pictures, he had always found annoying but it might be of use for today. A sound of chirping made them look to see a bird on the branch, Jess's eyes widen "A Male Blue purple finch! Its still young, it has the brown on the wings" Jess lifted her camera "Stay still little guy" she started to take pictures of him. Sakura was smiling "Such a beautiful bird" she started to take pictures of him. Michael smiled "rare to see a male" he started to take pictures. Sabo was down on the ground. He carfully zoomed in on a butterfly and snapped it just as it took off.

Oichi still working on her painting. Vivi was up close to the tree snapping a picture of a cute little owl. "Oichi! Come paint this Owl to!" Vivi says excitedly. Oichi smiled at her. "Okay." She grabbed her sketch book and walked over to Vivi. She sat on the ground and started to drawing the owl that was looking at them. "It's so cute." Vivi says zooming in to take more pictures. Oichi giggled at her excitement.

Walking more, Jess and Sakura stopped to see some students sitting down from the art class panting. Jess turns her head and smiled to see Oichi with Vivi sketching an owl. Jess walked over and stopped behind them. "Looks beautiful, the blue horned Owl" Jess softly said.

Oichi didn't take her eyes off the owl or her drawing. "Yeah, it's cute." Oichi says. "What are you doing out here?" Jess smiled at her. "The Photography class is out here taking pictures of the nature, looks like our classes are out here together."

"I see…" Oichi says as she tried to getting the features of the owl down on the paper. "Jessica! Try not to bother the students of the art class" her teacher said, he was standing next to the art classes teacher. Jess smiled and nodded. "Sorry Sir." Jess looked down at Oichi. "See you at Lunch." Jess smiled and walked away. Vivi took another picture of the owl.

"Will you be at lunch?" Vivi asked Oichi. Oichi stopped drawing. "I don't know…I don't want to be around everyone. Law said I could eat with him in the nurse's office. He also said he found a nice spot near the garden that the gardening club put out." Vivi smiled. "Yes, it is nice. It's nice and peaceful." Oichi smiled. "I think I'm gonna take up gardening…it's a nice relaxer…" Vivi nodded. "Yeah, if you do join, I'll join with you." Oichi looked at Vivi. Vivi sat down beside her and leans on her a bit. "I know you and Jess are like sisters and childhood friends but…I'd like to think that your my best friend. I want to be there for you to. So if you ever need anything I'll be here and if you wanna try something new I'll try it to." Oichi smiled and leaned back on Vivi. "Thanks, Vivi…you're the best…"

In the forest, Jess stopped by walking into the woods away from the art class. "Don't move." She said to them. They stopped to see a ground of purple grass. "It's just grass…." Sakura said, Jess smirked. "No look closely…." Jess lifted her camera and zoomed in on a tons of Purple butterflies "Purple monarch Butterflies…. Such a rare sight to see them all sitting there together" Michael's eyes widen and zoomed with his camera "Wow…. They are Purple Monarchs…" he took some pictures along with Jess. Sakura looked shocked but took pictures.

Sabo was looking up at the sky. He was in his own little photographing world. He walked next to a tree where the sunlight was slightly gazing through. He took a knee and pointed it up toward the sky. The light gave a slight glow from the trees as it beamed down. Sabo snapped it and then changed the angle to the side slightly and snapped more.

After enough pictures, they walked back to their teacher. Reaching the spot, they see the art students packing up, there photography teacher clapped his hands. "Alright my class! Finish up! And get back over here!"

The students made their way to him. Jess smiled linking her arms with Sabo and going through her pictures. "I got good pictures today"

"Yeah, not to bad." She smiled to see Oichi and smiled at her and showed her a picture of the purple monarch's "Oichi, Vivi look."

The girls looked at the picture. Vivi smiled. "Wow, so many." Jess giggled. "I know such a rare sight to see them all together." Michael wad suddenly pushed by some boy from the art class "Move faggot." Michael glared. "What the fuck did you call me piece of shit." Jess sighed "Really?! Enough fighting for one day." Michael glared at the guy and walked away from him. "When I'm not near Jess I'll beat the shit out of him." He whispered to himself. The students rushed over to their teacher. "Okay looks like everyone is here, let's all head back to the school." He turned and walked away. The students followed him, Jess held Sabo's hands and rubbed her tummy. She frowned "Teacher…. I have to uhm…." Her face was turning red. The teacher stopped and looked at her and blink "Oh! Uhm…. Sabo your fast on your feet, pick her up and running to the school, I hope she isn't that heavy." Jess pouted "I'm not fat I'm just pregnant…!" Michael was laughing "still fat!"

Sabo chuckled. Jess blushed has Sabo picked her up "He's use to picking me up everyday" the students blushed at them. Other rolled their eyes. "Alright hold on." Sabo says. Jess nodded and held on to him. Sabo quickly made his way to the school.

Oichi's and Vivi's arms were linked. Behind him two boys were carrying their paintings. "You really don't have to do that." Vivi says looking back at them. The boys smiled at her. "It's no problem. We were asked to watch out for Oichi from Law anyways." Oichi looked back at them. "Your friends of Law?" The boys nodded. "I'm Clione. Though I'm a bit older then him I respect what he's done for a lot of people. So I've been following him in the medical field. He's a pretty neat guy so when he asked me to look after you I couldn't say no." Oichi smiled at him. "I see… thank you so much." Though she never really meet him before, just knowing that he was Law's friend calmed her nervousness down a bit.

Reaching the school, fast. Sabo right away rushed inside walking to the closest bathroom, Jess's eyes widen "The boys room?!" Sabo just walked in there with her and walked with to a stall luckily no boys were in there. Jess was pouting "Why in here?!" Sabo put her down "Go pee" Jess pouted and stepped in the stall closing the door locking it. Sabo stood there waiting, a group of boys walked in "Haha! Yeah that's funny!" "this is why you shouldn't bring me in here!" Jess snapped at him in the stall, the boys gasped "a girl in here…." They blushed, Sabo bite his lip and turned his head with a glare.

"Fuck off, it's not like you guys never used a girls bathroom. It's all the same." The boys looked at him. "Y-Yeah but…" "I said GET LOST!" Sabo yelled at them, making them jump. They quickly tucked tailed and ran.

Outside Kid was almost ran over by the boys running out the bathroom.

"What the hell is their deal…" Kid says mumbling. Stepping in he sees Sabo tapping his foot looking at the stall in front of him, then hearing a flush and the door opened. Jess was looking embarrassed "Really?!"

Kid shook his head. 'That makes more scene…' Jess turned to see Kid and sighed. "Give me a minute let me wash my hands." Jess walked over to the sink and started to wash her hands.

Sabo was waiting. After finishing washing her hands and walked away past kid "I'm sorry… I don't know why he brought me to the boy's bathroom" she walked into the hallway as the first bell rang and headed to the girl's locker room.

Sabo walked out and followed behind her, just to make sure she got their okay. Even if he wanted to skip class today he had a huge test that he couldn't fail or miss.

Stopping at the girl's locker she turned where to Sabo. He stopped and blink at her. "Alright I'm here and safe now go to your class." She turned around and walked in the girls locker room. Some girls giggled and waved at him "Hey Sabo why are you even with her? The baby isn't even yours, I heard is someone else's" Sabo simply ignored them and headed to class. Unlike Jess he had no problem blocking the girls out. He could block the boys out to but it gave him less changes to beat the crap out of them.

In the locker room Jess sighed opening her locker, Nami was already changing "Stupid Sabo…."

Nami sighed. "What he do this time?" She asks. Jess bite her lip. "I had to pee and he brought me in the boy's bathroom!" Nami busted into laughter. "Why would he do that?" She says in between her laughs. "I don't know! So he can stand there and watch over me as I pee! Its like I'm gonna get harm while taking a piss!" she groaned taking off her shirt

Nami dug in her bag and took out her yoga pants. Hinata stepped to her and helped her with her leggings. Jess smiled "Thanks Hinata." She smiled. "No problem Jess."

Slipping her pants on, Nami blinked at her tummy "I don't see any stretch marks…." Jess chuckled "an Herbal cream, River made it, homemade herbal scrub and homemade Lotion" Jess pulled them out of her locker "These" they were in a small white container.

Nami looked at it. Opening it, it smelled of sunflowers, Jess smiled "Love the smell, sunflowers." Nami shrugged slightly as she finished dressing. "Well see ya out there." She says waving. Since Oichi was coming to gym class she had to have her fun with Zoro and the others before class started. She had to pick up her hush money so she could have some spending money.

Hinata helped Jess change into a grey yoga capris and a black 'Yoga For Two' Racerback Tank Top with Low Rise Half-Toe Yoga Grip Socks. She heard Vivi walk in.

One of the girls looked at her. "Vivi you aren't in this class." Vivi smiled. "It's just for a few days. I'll be keeping a eye on Oichi for a few classes to make sure she adjust." The girls looked around. "…but Oichi isn't here…" Vivi giggled. "Yeah, she's in the nurse's office sleeping. The day is taking it out on her body so she's just resting up." The girls looked at each other and shrugged. "Wish a certain red head would leave so we can have some peace." Someone whispered. Hinata frowned at them. Vivi simply shook her head and went to Oichi's locker. They were going to share one. Jess smiled. "Hey Vivi" Hinata smiled. "Hey"

"Hello. So, from everyone's outfits something special going on?" She asked. Jess giggled. "Its yoga day." She walked away. "See you out there."

Vivi waved at her as she started getting dressed. Walking out to the gym Jess smiled and walked over to Gaara, Naruto and Michael. Jess blinked "Where's Sasuke?" Naruto sighed. "He got into trouble…. He punched Gaara in the face." Jess frowned and looked at the Gaara, he had a black eye. "What happen?" Gaara crossed his arms. "He was hitting on Sabrina so I told him to go find someone else to fuck around with and he just punched me in front of Law which made Law groan with annoyance and pushed him into Dante which was a bad thing to do because Dante right away dragged Sasuke away saying 'detention for a week.'" Jess frowned. "I didn't know Dante was here…. Well… I think since mama went on maternity leave he's been going in for her."

Gai walked up with a smile. "Alright! We are doing Yoga today. Something we can all joy in doing." Some girls crossed their arms. "Yeah so we can have a handicap class course because the slut over here." Jess looked down. 'God dam it…' Hinata turned around and smacked the girl, students gasped at "What the hell is your problem?! Why do you girls keep calling her that?!"

The girl frowned at her and was about to smack her back when she was stop by a boy student. "Because she is!" The girl told to Hinata snatching from the boy. Gai crossed his arms. "Now, now, if I'm not mistaken those rumors about her was false. I believe you girls are going to far…" Some students that went to wonderstruck stood by Jess glaring at the girls and nodded "We've known jess since grade school and went to school with her until she transferred to Hidden leaf last year….. she would never do something like that" Michael nodded "I'm not in the mood for you bitches go pick on someone else for a change who has done nothing wrong to you"

"Oh please! Like this damn school wouldn't do anything to protect the principle precious slut of a daughter!" She pointed to the students around Jess. "You people are the same! Of course, you would side with her, you all probably slept with her slutty ass to!" Gai blew his whistle "Alright! Get out mats and line up!"

The girls huffed as they turned their backs away from Jess and left to the other side of the room. "At least we will be slut free over here…" A girl mumbled. Jess walked over and grabbed a purple one and walked back sitting it down. Hinata came back with hers and placed it next to Jess. Gai watched the students and smiled. "Now then I'm afraid I won't teach to Yoga, Miss Abby Lingchou will, your other gym teacher." He moved away has Miss Lingchou stepped forward with her matt and set it down. "Alright let's start off with the basics of Yoga."

In the nurse's office Oichi was laying on the bed with her jacket off and her shirt unbutton. Her bandages were showing. Law wouldn't be there for another ten minutes or so. He was taking some early collage exams for his oversea trip. She sighed. Law would be leaving this year for two years. She pouted. She'd be more pent up then ever if they didn't have sex soon. She then frowned. Lately Law had been working more and more. He rarely came home now and he would barley sleep in the room with her. The other time he'd touch her physically was when he was changing her bandages or holding her hand today. She felt…lonely…

Oichi sniffed as tears started appear in her eyes. "Maybe he does hate me…He doesn't want me…" She curled up into a ball on the bed. "He did say he wanted to talk to me…but I was to sleepy…w-what if he wants to break up!?" Oichi heard her heart crack a little. She grabbed her chest. "He's…gonna break up with me?" She bite her lip as she remembered when she and Kid broke up. It didn't end so pretty. She couldn't bare anything happening to Law but at the same time she didn't want him to leave her. She finally came to terms that she loved him. She felt the tear run down her cheek. "If I tell him I love him…would he stay? If I grant one of his wishes would he keep me by his side?" Oichi sniffed more as she curled into a tighter ball. She ignored the pain on her body. "Law…don't leave me…" She whispered to herself and she shook. 'I wanna drink…I need a drink…' Was the next thoughts that popped into her head.

Suddenly the door slammed open making her jump. It was Kid. He looked slightly beat up. Oichi quickly covered herself but not before Kid spotted her. His eyes widen at her bandages. "Oichi?" He closed the door and walked over to her. Oichi turned her body from him but he grabbed her arm making her hiss out in pain. Kid turned her around and her shirt opened. The bandage covering her breast were lose so he clearly saw the scar right in the middle of her chest. Kid was in shock. "W-What the hell happen to you!?" He yelled making her jump. "P-Please don't yell…" Oichi says covering her body. "Answer me!" Kid says. "Who did it!? Why did they say you were sick! No sickness can give you a scar like that!" Oichi sniffed as tears ran down her eyes as she flipped in and out of her terrors in the cell. She started to shake and grabbed a lock of her short hair. "D-Don't please…Don't make me relive it…please don't…" Oichi says, now in tears as he eyes widen.

Kid, seeing her state frowned and cursed at himself. He went and grabbed the blanket out the closet and wrapped it around her. He then sat on the bed and rubbed her head. "Don't cry Chi…I hate it the most when you cry…" Oichi sniffled as she clung to the blanket. "Take deep breaths." Kid rubbed her head gently. With moments Oichi finally calmed back down. Kid sighed out. "Good girl…" Oichi kept her eyes down. "…so…can you give me another excuse to explain the bandages…" Kid asks. Oichi looked up slightly. "…A…bad car accident…" Kid sighed. "Alright. I'll go with that."

There was silence between them. "Why are you in here?" Kid looked down at her. "Some guys tried to jump me. Some of Ajisai's so called admires." He pulled his rip uniform jacket. "They thought a five on one fight would up their chances but I kicked their asses all the same. I can for a new uniform jacket." He got up and took the jacket off. "The uniforms are in the closet to the left…" Oichi say pointing to the closet. Kid nodded. "I told the fuckers that I didn't want Ajisai. She's with Killer now so if they had an issue they could go get their ass kicked by him." Kid said going on. "They said some shit about if I didn't get her pregnant this and if I didn't get her pregnant that, basically the same shit I heard from you, Jess and everyone else." Oichi looked to him. "Did you throw the first punch?" Kid chuckled. "No, I wish I had but the guy got a nice jab to my face. They should be here in a hour or so if they ever wake up."

Kid changed his jacket. Oichi, now looking clearly could see his jaw was swelling. "Um…I…can patch your face up at least." Kid raised his eyebrow. "I mean I do date a doctor so I know first aid at least." Kid rubbed his jaw. "I guess that will do." Oichi pointed to the desk. The patches and first aid kit is in the bottom. Kid walked over and grabbed the kit. "Jeez…why the hell would they put it here…" He walked over and sat on the bed. He handed her the kit. Oichi slipped from under the blanket to patch his face up. Her shirt was still undone slightly but Kid could still see the scar on her chest. He frowned. What was they trying to keep from him…He didn't care if he wasn't with Oichi anymore but seeing her come in harms was still pissed him off.

Once Oichi was done she smiled. "There. It's not as good as Law's but it should do." Kid rubbed the patch on his face. Oichi had put some of Law's healing cream on his jaw. It stung slightly but had a smooth feeling to it. "Thanks Chi…" Oichi looked away. "D-Don't call me that…" Kid smiled slightly sadly. "Sorry but it's the only thing I have that says you at least were mine…" Oichi frowned. "I could have still been yours…" Kid felt a painful throb in his heart. He reached up and grabbed Oichi's face and turned it to him. He met her sad gaze. "…You can still be mine…" He says as he brought his face close to her. Oichi's eyes widen as she put her hands on his chest to stop him. "No…I won't do this…not with you or any other person…I…I love Law…and only Law!" She says. Kid frowned as he heard her say that she loved Law. He grabbed her cheek. "Your right…I don't want to get in the way of this new-found Love of yours." He leans down and kisses her forehead. "I won't get in the middle of you two but if he hurts you in anyway I'll kick his ass." He moved back as Oichi rubbed her forehead. "Like your one to talk…" Kid walked to the door. "I should be the main one. I'm the first to break your heart. I won't let anyone else do that to you…ever…" He says leaving. Oichi frowned as she kept her hand on her forehead. 'Why did he…it felt nice…'

Jess stood there on her mat doing the yoga move 'the tree' her eyes were closed focusing on her yoga. It's not like she hasn't done yoga while pregnant. She does it mostly ever day at home to get a good save work out while pregnant.

Abby walked around looking at the students checking on their movements. "Good everyone is doing good" Some girls there having a hard time doing the pose. Abby walked over "Having a hard time?"

One of them frowned. "This yoga crap is so stupid!" Abby shook her head "Yoga is an easy exercise there is, don't complain because you don't balance good..." she pointed to Jess "Look at Ms. Mikcloud, prefect pose, prefect stance and balance Even pregnant she can do it come on know you can do Yoga I know a 90 year old woman who can do it so get your skinny asses moving or I will give you a 0 for complaining about what I teach"

"Of course, point her of all people out. Like we give a crap…" Another girl said. The students just ignored the girls, Abby looked at the time and she blew her whistle "Alright everyone, you may head back to the lock rooms, you have 20 minutes to shower, get dressed until the bell rang"

Jess sighed mentally, Hinata smiled at her "Let's go take a shower" Jess chuckled softly "Yeah"

Everyone headed to the locker rooms. Walking with Hinata to the door, Naruto stopped her "Wait Jess!" Jess stopped and blinked at him as girls walked passed him "Yeah Naruto?" Naruto smiled at her "Would you like to come on our Schools Radio show?" Jess and Hinata blinked at him "What do you mean?" Naruto chuckled "Well I've been meaning to ask you, the Radio club is doing this new subject project on about the students of the school. We select some students and ask them about here lives" Jess looked shocked but smiled at him "Sure what day?" Naruto grinned and hugged her "tomorrow after school!" Jess smiled and hugged him back "All right Naruto let go so I can take a shower" Naruto let go and grinned "Thanks! Bye Jess, Hinata!" he ran off where Sasuke and Shikamaru were waiting.

Law was in the nurse's room changing Oichi's bandages. He was slightly upset. She had told him about what happened with Kid. 'Let's hope this car wreak accident shut him up for now…' Law says rubbing cream on Oichi's bare back. Oichi was half sleep. She couldn't get Kid kissing her forehead out of her mind. She was confused on why he did that. She frowned. 'When was the last time Law kissed my forehead…' She said to herself.

When Law was finally finished wrapping her back up she reached out and poked his cheek. He looked at her. "What is it." Oichi frowned slightly as she moved to sit on his lap. "Oichi…I told you this before…" Oichi ignored him and kissed him. She kissed him once, twice, three times. Over and Over. She rubbed her body against him already feeling his hard on. She wanted to be touched by him, even if it did hurt her. She wanted to feel his love for her pour out as he held her tightly. She kissed him more until finally he kissed her back. His hands held her hips down as he pushed up into her. Oichi moans softly into the kiss and her body started to want him more and more. She felt herself being picked up and placed on the bed. He started to rock against her. Law groans out. Oichi's heart was beating fast as she ran her hands down his back and on to his chest. She then ran her hand down to his pants but as always that's where they would stop.

Law stopped and pulled away. "We…can't…" Oichi frowned. "Why not!?" "We just can't Oichi. Not now…" Oichi sat up. "Then when!" She yelled at him. Law frowned at me. "Oichi…" "No! Don't you 'Oichi' me! It's been months since you even touched me! You never come home! You never sleep in the same room! Why!? Do I disgust you that much! Does knowing that my body was defiled by other men make you hate me now!?" Oichi said in anger as tears started to run down her face. Law looked shocked at her outburst. "How could you think I could ever hate you!? I love you Oichi! No matter what you have been though, no matter what you have done, No matter what you look like…I love you!" Law reached out to touch her cheek but Oichi backed away. "I don't feel that from you at all…" Law frowned and ignored her not wanting to be touched. He pulled her into a hug. "Please don't do this now Ichi…let's not argue today…please…" Oichi frowned. "…okay…"

After gym was lunch, Jess outside waiting for Sabo to return with her double cheese burgers, fries and pickles. Rubbing her tummy, she sipped on some juice as four girls walk up to her. Jess noticed and sighed mentally 'really I hope they don't come over here, I'm not in the fucken mood' The girls walked right up to her, one girl splashed water on her and laughed. The others girls smirked as Jess just sat there with widen eyes from water being splashed on her, she bits her lip. "What do you want?" The girls glared at her.

"The same thing any girl would want…so make you pay for your slutty ways." One girls said. Jess sighed out loudly. "Fuck Off!" She shouted, the girls ignored them and splashed more water on her and laughing "knock it OFF!" Jess stood up pushing them away, one girl reach out and pulled Jess's hair making her yelp and being pushing to the ground, landing on her tummy, Jess gasped in pain "OW!" One girl blinked and frowned. "Wait! You guys said we wouldn't push or hurt her only tease her… she's pregnant after all…" The other two girls look at her and narrowed their eyes at her.

"She's a slutty as whore. She deserves everything coming to her. If you don't want to join in the fun, then get lost." The girl said. Jess held and covered her tummy as tears ran down her face. The girl ran off. "You've gone to far!" going inside.

The girls rolled their eyes at the girl and smirked at Jess laying down on the ground. "Haha! That's right. Stay on the ground where you belong!" At that time Kid was walking around the corner to see Jess on the ground covering her tummy and two girls hover her looking down at her. "Let's teach her a lesion!" The other girl nodded and pulled her foot back. "Where gonna kick you so much in the stomach you will lose this bastard child!" Jess's eyes widen in fear "NO!" The girls laughed at her pleading before one girl was yanked on her by her hand and tossed back on the ground hard. "What the hell!?" The other girl was grabbed by Kid. He held her up by her collar and tossed her to the ground just as hard. "Back off. I don't care if you are a female. I'll kick your ass just as hard." The girls glared at him but the look in Kid's eyes told them that he was being 100% real. One of them stood up and went to go slap him "Y-You don't even like the whore! Why are you defending her!" Kid glared at her making her jump. Kid grabbed her hand and tighten his grip on her. "Ow! Let me go! Let me go!" Kid pushed her back down with full force. His grip left a bruise on her wrist. "Get the fuck out of here before I get really pissed off." He says walking over to Jess.

Jess was helped up by kid as the girls ran away. "Freak!" Yelling running away with one girl holding her face crying. Kid rolled his eyes at them. Helping her up Jess sniffled rubbing her tummy. "Ow…" "You good…" Kid says flatly. Jess nodded softly. "I'm…. I'm… fine…" Jess looked down at herself and frowned. "crap I'm all wet…"

"It's just water." Kid says. Jess blinked at Kid as he took a handkerchief from his back pocket and started to dry her off. "It's not like water is going to hurt you." He says. Jess pouted with a blush. "Thank you…." She smiled up at him.

"Whatever." Kid says whipping her face. She suddenly hugged him "Really kid thank you…" "…and again I say whatever." Kid says sighing. He already knew where this would lead to… Sabo ran outside with Ace behind seeing Jess hugging Kid tearing slightly.

Sabo growled and pulled Jess away from Kid. "Get your hands off her!" Jess gasped "What are you doing?! He saved me! He helped me!" she smack Sabo in his arm. "Apologize to kid know!"

"Like HELL I would!" Sabo yelled. He walked up to Kid. "Go find some other girl to hit on! One that's not TAKEN!" He threw a punch at Kid. Ace shook his head even he knew where this was going. Kid grabbed Sabo's flying fist. He then pushed he back. Sabo nearly feel to the ground. "Back off. How many times do I have to make myself clear that I don't want her." He says turning around and heading back to the lunch room. "I need a smoke…" He says leaving.

They watched him walk away. Once he was gone Jess smack Sabo "Ass!" Hinata was rushing out with Ajisai "Jess! We heard what happen you alright?" Hinata asked. Jess sighed "Take me to the gym…" They looked to see her wet, Ajisai sighed "Come on let's get your clothes dry" Hinata looked at Ace and Sabo "We got her, lets walk her around the school instead of inside…. Her purple bra is showing…." Jess was flushing "yeah that's a good idea…."

Sabo rubbing his cheek. "Fine…" He says as they walked away with Jess. Sabo frowned watching them. 'Every time I leave shit always happen…' He punched the wall… "This is why I fucking hate leaving her!" He says storming off in anger. Ace sighed. Why was he even here today…he was planning on skipping anyways…He shook his head and went after Sabo. In a mood like this some pour guy was might lose his life.

During lunch Oichi and Law were out in the garden a little way from the school. They were talking to each other much. Oichi was eating some fruit snacks and pudding cups that Frank made her. Law was eating grilled fish. They air between them was tense. He wasn't sure what to say after her outburst in the office. He wanted to touch…he really did but he didn't want to hurt her. He looked over to a depressed Oichi. She was eating slower now.

Oichi had block out Law for the moment. She was focused on one thing. What Lucci had in his liquor cabinet. She was running low on the rum she was drinking. 'Since Law doesn't want me I'll just keep drinking. It makes me happy…I always feel so good when I'm drinking. I love it.' Oichi says to herself. Law frowned at her look. He hated that look…that desperate look of wanting to escape.

After school, Jess was walking outside to see Law and Oichi. Jess smiled and walked over to them "Oichi!"

Oichi was frowning. "I hear about what happen from Vivi. Are you okay?" Jess blinked. "Oh I'm fine…" Law was lifting her shirt to check her and saw a bruise. Oichi frowned "That doesn't look like fine to me…" Jess pouted. "I'm fine…." Law puts her shirt down and felt something missing. He looked around. "…Where is Sabo…I was waiting for the glares and the 'don't touch what's mine speech…'" Law says. Jess blinked. "Oh he has a club meeting… so he asked me to go home without him… he's mad at me for hitting him when Kid saved me…. Today…"

"Can you blame him…I wouldn't want to apologize to the guy either…" Law says mumbling to himself. Jess looked at her and Law. "Can I come over for dinner? I never really eaten today after lunch…."

"Sure. Lucci is cooking as always so I'm sure he wont mind." Oichi says. Jess smiled. "Yay! Plus, I have something to talk to you about…. Oh Oichi did Law show you the 4D picture of Elvira?" "Yeah. Can't wait for her to finally pop out of your stomach." Oichi says smiling lightly. Jess smiled. "Shall we go?" handing Law her bag. "Its heavy carry this for me?" "Sure." Law says grabbing the bag. Jess smiled at him "Thanks big bro" she poked him. "Don't poke me." Law says turning to head for the car.

An hour later, Jess was in Oichi's bedroom. Jess was munching on some chips. "Oichi there's something I need to tell you alone." She looked at Law.

Law and Oichi looked at each other before glancing away. "Fine…" Law says almost under his breath. Jess watched him leave and turned to Oichi "Oichi… I found out about this new and was upset about it because they kept this from me. Dante, mama… Mama D, Aurora… they kept this from us…"

Oichi raised her eyebrow. "What are you talking about…" Jess frowned at her. "You were pregnant, faked the kidney stone operation and removed the embryo… its still alive in a growing tank…" Oichi looked at Jess and then frowned. "…That's not funny Jess…" Jess touched her hand "I'm not being funny, I'm telling you the truth Oichi. Would I ever lie to you even something like this?"

Oichi moved her hand away from Jess and got up from the bed. "No…your messing with me…I wasn't pregnant…I wasn't…" Jess frowned "Oichi I'm not messing with you". Oichi started to breath heavily. "N…No…No…No no no …" She back up to the desk. Jess stepped to her "Oichi, breath its okay" Oichi put her hand to her face as the tears streamed out. "It's not possible…he didn't…he didn't…I…" She grabbed her chest as her mind forced her to remember Doflamingo's words to her. 'Your gonna have my child…Your mine little Oichi. Now and forever.' "NOOO!" Oichi screamed. Jess's eyes widen and backed up "Oichi…" "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled as her face turned slightly green. She covered her mouth as she ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Jess walked to it "Oichi open up please?!" She heard Oichi throwing up gasping and coughing. Oichi's heart was hurting. Just knowing that she had a child by that man…he told her that she was going to have his child. Was he truly coming back for her!? Was he going to keep his word and take her away again!" Pictures of Doflamingo rapping her over and over flashed through her mind. His laughed echo, mockingly, through her head as he words repeated over and over again. 'Your mine little Oichi. NOW AND FOREVER HAHHAHA' Oichi's eyes rolled to the back of her head before she collapsed on the bathroom floor. Jess's started to panic "LAW! LUCCI!"  
Law, who was already making his way up the stairs from hearing Oichi scream rush through the door with Lucci hot on his trail. "Oichi!? Where is she!?" Law says looking at Jess. "Oichi locked herself in the bathroom! I heard her throw up and heard thud!"

Lucci walked past them quickly. "Step aside…" Lucci says to Jess. Jess nodded and right away moved out of the way. Without a second through he broke down the door. His eyes widen. "Oichi…" Law pushed by him and his heart dropped. "Oichi!" He rushed to an unconscious Oichi. She wasn't moving. Jess hand put herhand to her mouth and shock and tears started to go down her cheek "Oichi…!" Law picked her up. "Oichi? Oichi!? What happened!" He looked at Jess. "What did you say!" Jess's eyes widen and she stepped back "I told her the truth… that she was pregnant…"

"Why would you do that! She wasn't prepared to hear that yet!" Law yelled in anger. "I DIDN'T WANNA LIE TO HER ANYMORE! SHE HAD THE RIGHT KNOW!" she yelled at him then her eyes widen and she held her side "Ow…."

Law held Oichi closed to him as he grits his teeth. Glaring at Jess something snapped inside Law "This is exactly a reason why this was hidden from you! So something like this wouldn't happen! Oichi wasn't mentally stable enough to handle this news! What are you going to do if she blames herself! She's gone through enough! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TELL HER!" Law snapped at

her with tears in the corner of his eyes. Jess frowned and back up up tearing and holding her eyes "Ow Elvira stop…" Lucci sighed and smacked Law in the back of the head. "Get yourself together idiot…I know your worried about Oichi but don't take it out on Jess." Law grit his teeth as looked down at Oichi. Her front side was covered in puke. He bit his lip in anger. "…Sorry…" Law says. Lucci shook his head and looked at Jess who was holding her side. "I'll take Jess downstairs." Lucci says picking up Jess bridal style. Jess held her side and nodded "And mama please, OW!" "I'll also call Sabo and Dante…do you want me to call Aroura as well?" Law didn't answer for a second. "Law…" Lucci says in a stern voice. Law sighed. "No…just take her down stairs and call Sabo and Dante…" Lucci nodded. Jess felt horrible "I'm sorry…..Ow…." She watched as Law's shoulder shook as he held Oichi close. "…Ichi…"

Being brought down stairs by Lucci, Jess was tearing and holding her side. Something was wrong and can she feel and sense it "Lucci, something is wrong…."

"Yes, I know, that's why I'm bring you down here in the first place." Looking at her he can see some blood running down her legs. "Looks like your bleeding…" Jess's eyes widen and looked down and see's the blood "What the hell… I'm bleeding… OW!" Jess fell on the couch "Lucci hurry call Sabo.." "Yes, I know…" Lucci says hitting the panic button on his phone for Sabo.

Soon the front door busted open as Sabo rushed in with Dawn. Dawn rushed over to jess to see her on the couch in pain, Lucci was whipping the blood from her leg "What happen?!"

Dante walked in. He looked slightly annoyed that he was there. Lucci had his arms crossed as he motions Eric to keep Kaeden downstairs. Jess bite her lip and looked down "I told Ochi about the baby…." Dawn's eyes widen "Jess you should have talked to Dante and Danni about that…" Jess looked down. "I'm sorry…" Sabo clenched his fists "Why is she bleeding…?" Jess looked away, Lucci finished and he stood up.

Dante sighed. 'Of course something like this would happen…' He rubbed the space between his eyes as he also hit a panic button that went to Danni's phone. He didn't want it installed on his phone and neither did she but, since it's about Oichi she'd get over it…considering what state Oichi would be in. Dawn stood up. "Sabo pick up jess and take her to the car now, we are taking her to the ER" Sabo nodded, he walked up to Jess, Jess was shaking at he picked her up "I'm horrible…" Dawn frowned "Jess…"

Sabo sighed and quickly took Jess to the car. Dawn watched them leave and looked up the stairs "Did you tell Law of Jess bleeding?" Lucci nodded. "He isn't in the right mind to do his job at the moment." Dawn growled slight and stomped upstairs, Lucci frowned at her.

"He's not the only one…" Lucci grit his teeth. Dante walked up to him. "Go clear your head. I don't want you unleashing anything here…if you need to go…release some tension you have permission to do whatever you see fit…" Dante says walking up the stairs after Dawn. Lucci frowned and walked out. The door was pushed up and Dawn walked in, she ignored Law for the moment and frowned to see Ochi on the bed. She bit her lip. "I'm sorry… I'll punish Jess."

Law didn't say anything to her. He was holding Oichi's hand tightly. He didn't know how she would be when or if she woke up. He wanted to be prepared but…how things have been between them he wasn't sure what was going to happen now. It frustrated him. Dante walked in and frowned. "The best thing I can do is ground her, I will ground her to stay away from Oichi until you two are ready for her to come near Oichi."

Dante walked up to Oichi and rubbed her cheek. 'Oichi…my dear daughter…I've done a lot to influence this up to this point…I promise to make it right one day…' Dawn rubbing her tummy "I need some pickles…. I'm gonna leave with Sabo and Jess, we need to take her to the ER"

"Is that right…" Law says in almost a whisper. "She's bleeding, when we got here Lucci was whipping the blood form her legs" Dawn frowned "I hope she wasn't in a middle of a miscarriage…." Suddenly Danni walked up the stairs. She wasn't to happy and it was very clear by the anger pouring out of her. Dante sighed. "You need to get going Dawn…"

Dawn stepped to Dante and kissed his cheek "Let me know how Oichi is doing okay?"

"Alright." Dawn smiled as Dante kissed her cheek back, Dawn stepped to Danni and hugged "I'm so sorry about Jess… I know you pissed and upset with her" Danni said no word to Dawn as she frowned and looked at Oichi and the Dante like she was deciding who to unleash her rage out on first. Dawn turned and left the room and leaving the apartment. "Explain…Now…." She growled out.

An hour went by and Jess was in the ER in a private room, Jess was hooked up to Monitors, Dawn and Sabo were sitting next to her, Jess was laying there rubbing her sore tummy, she was still in pain. Slight tears were coming from her eyes. "It hurts" Dawn frowned "I know hunny, Aurora will be right with us" Sabo held Jess's hand more, he was worried.

"Everything thing is going to be fine…" He says. The curtain opened and Aurora walked in with a male nurse behind her. Aurora frowned. "Jess what happen?" Jess frowned "I told Oichi about the baby… and got in argument with Law… making Elvira move around…" Aurora's eyes widen "You did…? Jess! Oichi's mind isn't in the right mind right now…." Jess sniffed and didn't say anything else, Aurora sighed. "Alright… then you've been bleeding?" she nodded to Aurora, Aurora stepped over and lifted up her shirt and frowned "bruising…" Jess's eyes widen "What?" Dawna and Sabo looked and frowned at the bruises on her hips to her crouch area "I think we need to do an x-ray and see if anything is bad" Jess frowned "great…" Aurora looked at the male nurse "call x-ray and tell them that Jess will be sent to them and make sure you let them to use the pregnancy gear" the male nurse nodded and walked away "After your x-ray I would like to give you an ultrasound" Jess sniffed and nodded. Aurora would away. Jess closed her eyes she was tearing. "I'm horrible… Danni will hate me when she sees Oichi… Dante hates me… law hates me… Oichi is gonna hate me too…" Dawn shook her head "Jess calm down… they don't hate you…" "Everyone is just a bit upset but as soon as Oichi wakes up everything will be fine…though…I wish you wouldn't have done what you did…maybe in the long wrong it's best to let her know now then later…and Oichi could never hate you…and even if she has to cross her parents and Law she won't stand by and let them hate you either…" He held her hand tightly. "…But enough about that…concentrate on you and Elvira right now. Just like how Oichi is greatly important to Law you and Elvira are greatly important to me."

After couple more hours, jess, dawn and sabo were waiting for the x-ray results. Jess was getting uncomfortable in the bed. "Im sick of being on the this uncumfy bed" Dawn shook her head "You want me to get you something eat from the cafeteria?" jess nodded "please… yogurt… strawberry and a cup of cherrys" Sabo shook his head 'cherry's?' Dawn chuckled "Same thing I craved around in my 32 weeks when I was pregnant with you and your brother" Aurora walked in making them look at her she was frowning and she went right up the the light on the wall and put the x-ray's on the light on the wal, aurora stepped to the side and pointed to Jess's right side rips "You have one cracked lower rib" Jess's eyes widen "What…?" Dawn gasped "How…?"  
"How the heck did that happen!? I know Law or Lucci wouldn't dare harm her no matter how pissed they were!" Sabo says frowning. "If they did…" He growled slightly to himself. Aurora sighed and put the other x-ray and showed jess's hips "these dark marks are bruises" Jess looked and frowned "Law and Lucci didn't touch me Sabo…"

Sabo huffed out. Dawn blinked at the x-rays and she chuckled making them look at her "Mama why are you laughing?" Aurora smiled "You figured it out didn't you?" Jess and Sabo looked confused, Dawn smiled and nodded "looks like my granddaughter is one hell of a kicker, so much like her mother I remember my first real kick from you" Jess's eyes widen and looked down at her tummy "Elvira is the one that caused this…?" "You mean…she broke Jess's ribs!? Can a baby do that!?" Sabo blinked then sighed out. "Never mind that question…of course she could do that…" He says shaking his head. Dawn started to laugh "looks like Evlira inherited the your inhuman streagth not to mention… the black serum is running through her veins jess, you know the black serum can based down" Jess sighed and put her head back "I see…" "I guess…as long as it's nothing life threating…" Sabo says. Aurora chuckled "You will be bed ridden for a couple of days, take it east going to school. You are excused for all activity's" Jess's eyes widen "Wait I promised Naruto I would talk on his radio club…." Sabo's eyes narrowed "What?" Jess frowned "Don't narrow your eyes at me! Naruto is a friend and he asked me for a project there doing, I'm helping him. I just have to set and talk…"

Sabo squeezed the space between his eyes. "That talk show is going to do nothing but make you, once again, the center of everyone's attention! You know full well how those girls are at school. I thought we both agreed on not letting you take all that attention while you are carrying Elvira. I mean look what happened today! You got upset and got into a argument with Law! It stressed you out to the point where Elvira broke your rib! I don't want anything else happening to you just because Naruto wants your help on a project!" Sabo says getting upset out of worry. He truly did not what any more attention on his future wife and daughter. He was already pissed with the girls who dare to try to attack her and the treatment she was getting. Jess looked down and didn't say anything, Dawn frowned "Sabo" "What?" he snapped then his eyes widen that he realized he snapped at dawn, he gulp. Dawn stood up "did you just snap at me boy?"  
Sabo frowned and sighed out. Aurora sighed "Out both of you" Sabo frowned and stood up "I need fresh air" he left the room. Jess sniffed "he's mad at me…" Dawn crossed her arms "I don't see the harm in doing a small talk with Naruto for the radio club…." She turned and left the room "I'll be back with your food" Jess nodded. Aurora looked at her "I'll give you some pain killers that is 100% save for pregnant woman, I'll contact river in getting you some bruise cream" Jess nodded "Alright.."

At Law's Eric was downstairs watching TV while Kaeden napped on the bed. He suddenly heard a low crash and a thump from upstairs. Eric sighed and turned the TV up. "Must be auntie…"

Upstairs Dante was sitting up on the floor. He wiped the blood from his mouth as he tried to recover from Danni's slap. Danni was breathing hard. "I promised I wouldn't kill your pathetic ass…and even though I wanted to hit you so…so much hard that is enough for Dawn's sake…" Dante looked up at her. "How dare you…you low life scum…" She grabbed him by his collar. "If you so much as HURT Dawn I'll make sure, for DAMN sure that I'll silt your throat and watch you bleed to your death!" Usually when Danni made death threats Dante would just shove them off but today was completely different. He could see her raging aura busting out around her. This was the one time Dante just couldn't fight back…this side of Danni was the one he could never deny...One of the many reasons he fell for her in the first place…..one of the many reasons he couldn't erase her from his heart no matter how hard he tried.

Danni was doing her best to hold in her anger. She tossed Dante to the side and turned her attention on Law. She walked up to her and grabbed him. "And you!" She smacked him as well sending him falling to the floor. "What the hell is your problem! How dare you lash out at Jess like that! I don't care how pent up your anger was or is you will never do it again!" Law rubbed his cheek and looked up to Danni who was glaring down at him. He grits his teeth but said nothing.

Danni took a deep breath but her anger has been over the boiling point for a while. No matter how many times she and Frank ruthlessly played in bed, or she blew random things up, or went to the shooting range, her anger just could not subside and to make matters worse this had to happen. She rubbed her face. "I'm so freaking pissed!" She yelled. "Why did this happen! Who the hell told Jess about the baby in the first place! I thought we agree to keep this between us until Oichi was ready you pathetic piece of crap!" Dante got up and brushed himself off. "Jess touched Law and saw everything…hence the reason of Dawn grounding her from coming near Oichi…" Danni sighed out. "For fuck sakes…it's like we can't keep secrets anymore…this is so bothersome…" Dante placed a hand in his pocket. "…if you're willing…we can always send her back home…with your parents…the door to that option is still open." Danni looked his way. "You can't tell me that you haven't thought about it. Ever since this has happened. Sending her back with your parents may be the only way to keep her safe…of course sending her back to the Island with my mother is also an option…either way both places can keep her safe until she fully recovers…"

Danni crossed her arms. "Yeah…I have thought of that…" Law looked at them frowning. "You plan to take her away from me! I won't let you!" He yelled. Both Danni and Dante turned to him glaring. Their dark aura was enough to quickly put Law in his place. He broke out into a sweat as the tense air nearly suffocated him. "You will stay silent…the only reason why you are still alive is because my daughter is fond of you. If it wasn't for that I'd snap, you and your whole career in half and burn it to the ground without a second thought." Dante said. "What we do with Oichi is none of your concern to keep silent Law…I won't warn you again…" Danni said. Law turned his head from them. It looked like they both could easily kill him if he said anymore.

The tense in the air slightly stayed as Danni and Dante went back to talking. "I know it's the best choice…but Oichi will be upset if we make her leave…" Dante shook his head. "I know and it will suck getting the cold shoulder but we as parents need to consider what is best for Oichi's sake. If she stays here…around Jess even…her mind may never recover." Danni frowned. "This is not Jess's fault…" "Open your eyes Danni…look what happened in the results of her actions! Our daughter is laying here, fighting against her own mind! This is exactly WHY we can't tell her anything! The more she comes into contact with Oichi the more things may come unravel! What if one day she touches Oichi or even us and sees the things we have done!? Everything we worked for will come undone since she doesn't keep her nose out of our family affairs!" Danni frowned. "Jess just hates lying and keeping secrets away from others...epically Oichi…" "Don't start with that crap. Did you forget who her family was? I assure you that there are secrets that Jess herself doesn't even know…look at how long Dawn was kept hidden from both of you. Her whole family is nothing but secrets just like anyone else's! You really think she's in any position to keep up those fantasy words of 'hating secrets and lying?' It was because of secrets and lying that has keep the rest of OUR families safe!" Dante says in anger.

Law was a bit shocked. He knew when Dante was anger but he never fully expressed it like he was doing now. It was either his death crushing aura vibe that he gave out but to see him express himself so clearly it was a new experience to him. He looked to Oichi. 'You bring this side of him out huh…'

Danni looked away. She knew what Dante said had some truth to it and she wants to take Oichi away as well. Deep down she had always wanted Oichi to leave this place even if it made Dawn and Jess upset. "Dante…I understand what you are saying but you can't blame her for something she can't certainly control…" Dante growled as his anger started to flair slightly. "Why are you always defending her! Oichi has been in more danger since she's been here! Around Jess!? Around these people! Do you even care about what's going on with Oichi now! What if Oichi never recovers!? What then!? What is she never wakes up just like…." Dante stopped himself. He grits his teeth and turn his head.

Danni looked at him a bit sadly. She knew where he was going to say. "Dante…I know your upset…I do care about Oichi but it's not like you to blame a child…no matter how upsetting this is we won't lose Oichi…we won't…" Dante sighs. "…your right…I apologize…I know it's not Jessica's fault…it's just that troublesome ability she has frustrates me…How can we keep this together without her butting her nose into everything." Danni nodded. "Yes, we need to be more careful with the information we pass to others now. Know that I to am very upset with Jess…I can't believe she did this knowing how unstable her mind is but I won't blame her. She was only concerned about Oichi." Dante sighs. "If…we would have just told her maybe would have gotten different results…I don't know anymore…I can't…predict what will happen to Oichi any longer at this stage…all I have is what I have plan for the future times..."

Danni walked up to him. "Why don't we talk about this later…in private…I may hate your guts but Oichi is our child. Our blessing. Our…bond…so we will come up with something and figure out what is best for Oichi but, for now let's talk about how we are going to explain by keeping this from her…" She looked to Oichi. "I highly doubt she will be in a listening mood since she gets that from you…" Danni crossed her arms. "I don't want her to reject this baby…I know it will take some time but I want her to come to love it…until then the baby will grow and once Aroura says it's okay and if Oichi still hasn't come around…I take it…" Dante frowned. "You have your own issues to deal with. Let my mother take it in. She will be staying here for a while. It will give us more time to work on Oichi and if anyone could talk some sense into her it will be mother…" Danni nodded. "Alright…then we should go talk to her…and tell her…everything?' Danni shook his head. "I don't want to push her health…so only what she needs to know…" Danni nodded and walked over to Law.

"Law…I'm sorry you had to see and hear what we had to say. I know you are angry with Jess and how all this happened and I know it's tough with Oichi being the way she is now. Even if she lashes out at you…drunken or sober…" Law eyes widen slightly as he looked at her. Danni smiled. "I can tell by the smell in here. No matter how much you try to hide it with scented candles. I'm a acholic by nature like how Dante is a smoker…so I know she's been drowning herself every night." Danni frowned. "Trust me…it's not a good place for her to go. Not now…especially not now…you need to be there for her. Please. Don't let her go no matter what. No matter what she says, No, matter what she does, just know one thing…she loves you." Law's face turned slightly red. Danni smiles and hugs him. "Take good care of her for now…" She then turned to Oichi and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back sound my lil peanut. Stay strong for me." She then left. "Move your ass Dante. We can take my car." Dante shivered. "What if you try to push me out like last time…" "You survived the last time…" "You were doing over a 100 mph!" Danni shrugs. Danni rolled his eyes and kissed Oichi's forehead as well. "Keep her safe Law. I'll never forgive you if you leave her while she's like this. Your support is important in this process…don't make me have to kill you and hide your body…" Law gulped and nodded and Dante left after Danni. 

Sabo was outside leaning against the wall, he was sighing deeply.

"Every single time…it's pissing me off…so frustrating…" Dawn walked outside and looked see Sabo leaning there muttering to himself. She shook her head and walked over to him "Sabo"

Sabo sighed. "Yes…" Dawn placed a hand on his shoulder "I understand, your very protective of her. Trying to make her and Elvira are safe as possible, you didn't have to snap at her you know. To be honest I don't think it wouldn't hurt to let her help Naruto."

"Well I think it would be considering what she's already gone through…" Dawn sighed "Sabo… are you trying to keep her from her friends?"

"Even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to…" Sabo says. Dawn let go of his shoulder leaned on the wall next to him "It sounds like you are trying to keep her from her friends to all yourself, that's pretty selfish. Just promise me to not keep her isolated Sabo… that's not that good for her… she needs her friends more than anything and you should know that. I know she's 32 weeks and she's 7 to 8 weeks away of having Elvira." Sabo frowned. "Excuse me…" He says turning to walk away. He didn't feel like discussing this with anyone. He pulled out his phone. He need to vent. He dialed Ace's number.

Danni and Dante were sitting at his house with Lily. They had told her everything that had happened with Oichi. She was drinking a cup of tea with her eyes closed. Focusing on what was told. "My poor grandchild…dealing with such things…and you two…leaving the family out of this, something so important as moving her away." Dante sighed. "Mother…Oichi is our daughter we…" Lily frowned at him making him stop. "I don't care. You and Danyeal have been doing nothing but forcing Oichi into things she didn't want to do. Now is not the time for you two to finally step up as parent and consider what you think is best for her." Danni frowned. "Ms. Lily I don't think…" "Yes, I do think. I think it's about time you two grow up." Both Danni and Dante looked at her in shook. "For sixteen years, I have said nothing about how you raised your children. I sat back and let you hurt her, use her for your own gain, do whatever you thought was right without even caring what she wanted…" "Mother…" "I am talking Dante. Don't you dare disrespect me." "…My apologizes…" Dante says. "I may act clues but I am not as brain dead as you think. I knew full well what you have been doing. Your father was in the same line of work and thought he could hide it from me to. I may not know every little detail but I know full well when something doesn't add up. I never wanted this path for you Dante but I let you do whatever you wanted because you seemed happy…but I refuse to let you do this to Oichi. I don't care what you two have to say, if Oichi wishes to stay here then that is what she do. It is time for her to learn how to follow her own path not the one you two think you have written out for her.

Danni and Dante looked at each other. "…Ms. Lily…you know I love you as a mother but for you to sit there and tell us how we should raise our daughter…" Lily sighed and placed the cup down on the table. "I was hoping we would settle this without the needs of getting 'dirty'" "Dirty?" Danni says looking confused. Lily got up and walked upstairs to the room. A few minutes later she came back down. She held up a flash drive. "This little drive hold all the secrets that you two have been doing for the past years." Danni and Dante eyes widen. Dante stood up. "Mother…please don't bluff like that."

Lily frowned. "…twelve years ago, you placed a chip inside Oichi's head…" Dante felt a sharp pain run through his head. "M-Mother…" "That chip keeps information from your businesses both up top and underground and it hold all the secrets Danni has collected in her years of being in the military." Dante again felt the jolt in his head. He grabbed his head in pain. "D-Dante!?" Lily kept her eyes on him. "If sensitive information like this or the gyre…" "Mother enough!" Dante said in slight panic. "If you say anymore…" "I know what will happen Dante. It was a risk I had to take. I am very saddened that you and Danni chose this lifestyle but I won't let you do it Oichi. Never." Danni stood up. "…to take it this far…then…then we will do as you say. We will let Oichi decide when she wakes up." Lily nodded. Dante rubbed the space between his eyes. "Never in my wildest dream have I ever thought my own mother would blackmail me." Lily smiled and chuckled. "Your father said that to." "Father?" Lily nodded. "I found out what he was doing and I threaten to release the information I found if he promised to keep you, your brother, and sister out of it. Of course, I could never do that but he wouldn't dare call my bluff." She turned around. "Now, if we are done here I am going to lay down. As for my dear great grandchild, I will gladly take him in and talk to Oichi. Just call me when she is able to talk." She walked up the stairs leaving a stun Danni and an amused Dante.

A couple of days went by and jess was still bedridden, she was curled on her side frowning, her mother had grounded her from Oichi. Sabo was at school, against his wishes Dawn said while he's at school Troy and Sora would look after her. She had told Naruto that his project with her would have to be put on hold, he didn't sound upset or sad he was more concerned if she was okay. After an hour with her on facetime, Jess convinced Naruto and the others she was fine just needed to stay in bed.

Troy peeked in the room and frowned as he could since his daughter's depressed aura. 'dawn did the right thing in grounding her from Oichi… I would have done the same thing…' turning away he looked to see Sora in the living and kitchen area cleaning up the place for Jess. He smiled "I'm gonna start laundry" Sora nodded while sweeping. Troy walked away to do the laundry.

At School Naruto was sitting at his table during lunch, he was worried about Jess. After hearing she was bedridden because a broken rib and bruised hips from the baby kicking around. It was a shock from him to hear that Elvira caused Jess's injuries, that the fact that Elvira inherited jess's inhuman strength. Shikamaru looked at Naruto, he sighed mentally "Naruto" Naruto looked at him "Mhmm..?" "Man come on, she's fine, the baby is fine. Stop worrying about her" Naruto frowned "It's hard not to worry Shikamaru" Hinata looked down and nodded "Yeah… Yuki is worried also but he knows jess is gonna be okay and the baby…" Kiba sighed "listen man, Jess is fine, she's a tough cookie"

Naruto leaned back "I guess you all right…" they nodded to him "have you and Sasuke talked yet?" Hinata asked, Naruto groaned "trying too…." "What about you and Sakura…?" Hinata asked him also, he frowned "I don't know… I mean we are dating but I feel like she isn't the one…" Kiba looked around "Where is Sasuke and Sakura…?" Naruto looked around and saw Sasuke sitting with Suigestu and jugo. "well Sasuke is with his other friends and Sakura…. Mhmm where is she….?" He looked more to see Sakura sitting next to Lee. Naruto frowned at them, they were laughing together and the way she touched his arm made his heart drop "do you think Sakura is cheating on me?" their eyes widen at him "Naruto…?" Shikamaru sighed and looked at Sakura and narrowed his eyes at her "do you feel she is?" Naruto nodded "Then ask her" Naruto looked away "I need fresh air" he gets up and leaves the lunch walking into the courtyard. They frowned at him, Shikamaru sighed and looked at Sasuke who was talking with Jugo. Shikamaru got up making Kiba and Hinata look at him "Where you going?" "To talk to someone, this is pissing me off" their eyes widen. He walked straight towards Sasuke's table.

Outside Naruto walked over to the gazebo and sat down on the steps and sighed heavily. He looked around and noticed Sabo banging his head slightly against a tree, Ace was standing next to him shaking his head. Naruto frowned standing up walking over to them. "Yo…" Sabo didn't turn or speak back, Ace looked at him "I think its wise not to be near him right now…" Naruto frowned more "Why…? Is it about Jess?" Ace nodded.

Sabo ignored the both of them. Naruto stepped back as Sabo glared at him "dude chill! I just asked her to help me with my project… there was no harm in it…"

"There is harm in it." Sabo says. Naruto bite his lip "You need to stop with this shit Sabo! It's like your keeping her friends from spending time with her! doesn't mean you fucken own her and wanna run her fucken life the way you want! Stop trying to keep her from her friends!"

Ace sighed. 'No point in lecture him but I'm not in the mood to stop anything.' "Stop sheltering her like a bird in a fucken cage!" Naruto snapped at him, he turned around and looking up at the sky "you need to think of her feelings for one Sabo instead of your own, I get it… your trying to protect her and the baby but don't keep her caged like a clipped bird…. She told me once…"

Sabo had his head still on the wall. "told you what…" "That she felt like a caged bird, last year when she first attended hidden leaf… that she felt like a caged bird from her family she felt like she was being controlled constantly…" he turned and looked at Sabo and Ace "don't make her feel like that again, she looked like she was set free and could escape that cage and fly out when she was with you and I know she can but the way you act towards her, getting upset when her friends visit her or she goes out to hang out with us you get upset about it…."

"Well maybe if her so called 'friends' would do more then just stand around and watch her get hurt I'd be a bit more open…but that's hardly the case now is it." Naruto sighed. "So let me guess the reason why your upset is because you had to come to school without Jess?"

"Jeez…how did you ever figure it out." Sabo said sarcastically. Naruto shook his head "she'll be fine man, let it be she will be home once school is over with" he turned and saw Sasuke standing there, Naruto frowned "What are you" Sasuke interrupted him "walk with me" he turned and walked away, Naruto blinked "Wait!" he rushed after him.

Ace rolled his eyes. Sabo sighed. "I give up…" Ace looked at him. "I don't care anymore…if she wants to do the stupid talk show then its whatever…if she wants to think about everyone else but herself then fuck it…" "Sabo…" "I'm so sick of all the damn lectures. If I knew this was how it was going to be then I would have never…" Ace pushed him slightly. "Don't say that bro…" "…but I'm so tired of this shit…every time I'm concerned I'm the bad person. I'm the one who's not letting her be…whatever the hell Naruto was talking about…but the moment I'm not there something bad happens. The moment I don't take action something bad happens. People wonder why I'm so damn paranoid it's because BAD things ALWAYS HAPPENS!" He goes to sit on the ground. "I'm just sick of being the one on the bad stick…so I give up…she can do whatever the hell she wants…" Ace sighs and sits down next to his brother.

"I'm so sick of it Ace…I love her to death but I just can't deal with this right now…" Ace nudged him. "…do you want to go to that place?" Sabo looked at him. "Do you mean?" Ace nodded. "Yeah, we can go grab Luffy and just kick back and relax. Better part is you don't even have to lie to Jess. Just tell her that you need a moment to yourself and just hanging with your brothers for today." Sabo nodded and put his face in his hands. "Yeah…I just need a place where I can relax…."

Hours later, Jess watched the clock 'he should be home by now…' she sighed then her phone went off. She reached for it, taking it she looks to see Sabo calling her, she answered it "Sabo?"

The wasn't an answer at first. "…Jess…I'm sorry. Don't take this the wrong was but I need a breather…" Jess's frowned "What do you mean you need a breather….?"

"I just need some air…so I'll be with Ace and Luffy for a while. It's been awhile since we spent time together. Just the three of us…" Jess bite her lip. "O-okay… have fun… Sabo I love you" "I love you too" Sabo said on the other line he hanged up. Jess dropped her phone and bite her lip 'Sabo…. Please come back home…..' Troy peeked in "Jess what you want for dinner?" she didn't answer "Sweetheart?" he stepped in "Sabo's not coming home today…" Troy's eyes widen "What why?" she sniffed "He's taking a breather…. Dad… why do I feel like he won't come home…?" Troy made fists but walked over to her and sat down next to him "Jess don't think that, you know Sabo loves you to death and would never leave or cheat on you…" Jess started to tear "I know but I can't stop thinking about it… I stress him out… I upset and worry him because of what I do… I feel horrible for making him get stressed by me…." Troy hugged her and rocked her "Shhh…. It's okay hun, you hungry hunny?" Jess softly nodded "Chinese…" Troy chuckled "alright I'll order some Green dragon" Jess sniffed "pork fired rice with beef chop suey…. Make sure its extra order too…" Troy smiled and kissed her temple "Of course hunny"

Over at Law's Oichi had woken up two days after she passed out. Danni and Dante tried to talk to her but she lashed out at them both. Since then she refused to speak to them or anyone else for that matter. Her mind had only one thought. Drinking. It was the only thing that made her feel better. The only thing that helped her sleep. To forget about the fact that she was lied to and that she had a child. She didn't want to be touch. She didn't want to talked to. All she wanted was to drink.

Oichi was drowning a bottle of some weird funny tasting liquor. She didn't know what it was but it was stronger than most. Law came home for a late day of work as usual. It was something he has been doing ever since she wakes up. Law dropped his bags as he watched Oichi drink from the bottle. He frowned as he closed the door. He was hoping to avoid this but this needed to be address. "Oichi…you need to stop drinking like this. It's not good for you." Oichi looked at him for a second but then went back to drinking. Law frowned as he kept his anger from rising. "Oichi please, drinking your troubles away and ignore your health isn't good for you."

"I don't care…why should I…" Oichi said in a bit of a slur. Law walked up to her. "I care so you should to." He reached for the bottle but she pulled it away from him. "D-Don't give me that. If you care so much then why you always working so late. Why you never touch me anymore huh? Can you g-give me a realll answer instead of the bullshit you give me." Law kept his frown. "I already told you Oichi. Your body needs time to heal." Oichi rolled her eyes. "That's all you say…well I say your lying. I bet you find me disgusting don't you." Law narrowed his eyes. "My body has been take over and over and over again by men. It's no wonder you wont touch me." Law sighed. "Oichi it's not like that." Oichi drinks from the bottle. "Ha! Suure it isn't. How many girls have you been seeing on the side?" Law eyes widen slightly.

"Oichi…" "That's why your spending so much time at work huh!? It's because your sleeping with someone else isn't i! Don't lie to me anymore! Just tell me!" Law grit his teeth. "I would never cheat on you Oichi." "Why should I believe you! Kid cheated on me to so what should I believe you wouldn't do the fucking same!" Law walked over and snatched the bottle out her hand. "Don't be a damn idiot! Don't pair me up with Kid! I wouldn't never do what he did to you! What is it with you and trying to compare me to him!" "Then tell me the truth!" Oichi yelled back. "For fuck sake Oichi what do you want me to tell you! I can't touch you! You're still recovering and the longer you keep pulling this shit…!" He holds up the bottle. "Then you never will!" "Your nothing but a liar! It's thanks to that that I can feel good about myself! You won't touch me. You leave me here while you work every damn day! We don't even sleep in the same bed! You treat me like I'm some disease so what am I suppose to think! Why shouldn't I think that the reason you're at work day after day is because you can't stand to look at me!"

"It's not like that! What about that are you not fucking getting! How many times do I have to tell you that! Why don't you ever listen to me!" "Because you tell me nothing but LIES!" "If you keep acting like this then maybe I should stay at work. I try every damn day to keep you calm but I'm getting tired of coming home to the same scene. You having a pity party and drinking yourself to death! You think I'm not stress to! You think I don't want to touch you! You think I like spending hours a day wondering if your mind is going to break or not!? Coming up with medicine for YOU! I do all that shit and you think I'm cheating on you!?"

Law was furious at this. "Your so fucking stupid!" Law took the bottle and suddenly smashed it against the wall making Oichi jump. "I have had it up to here Oichi to here! All I wanted you to do was to stop drinking! I hate seeing you like this! I hate seeing you in so much pain and then feelings so relived after drinking yourself to sleep. I wanted it to stop but every time we have this talk we always end up arguing. Every. Single. Time. and I just can't do it..." He turned around and grabbed his bag. "Where are you going!" Law didn't turn around. "…Maybe…once your better…we should consider taking a break…" Oichi's eyes widen as he opened the door and left. Inside her heart crumbled into pieces 

The next day, it was around an hour after school. Jess was slowly walking to the kitchen, Sora on the couch watching TV gasped seeing her out of bed "Sis! What you doing? Jess smiled at him "Just thirsty little brother" Sora stood up "Let me get it for you sis" Jess sighed and nodded "Alright…" Sora walked over to the kitchen right away getting her some juice. A knock on the front door made Jess turn and slowly walk to it "Sis let me" "No I got it, im not handicap" reaching the door she opened it, she blinked to see Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto's eyes were buffy and red. Sasuke was rubbing his back. Jess blinked at them "Naruto, Sasuke? Whats wrong?" Naruto sniffed "can we come in…?" Jess nodded "Sure come in…" she stepped aide slowly. Naruto and Sasuke walked in. Sasuke closed the door locking it for her. Jess walked away "the bedroom, I need to lay down… I'm starting to feel a bit sore" they nodded and followed her to the bedroom. Jess gentle layed on the bed, Naruto and sasuke sat on both sides of her. Sora walked in with her drink. Naruto smiled at him "Hey Sora" Sora flushed shyly nodded to him "Hello naruto, here sis" He gentle handed her the drink. Jess smiled "Thank you sora you may go back watching your show" Sora smiled at her and walked out. Jess smiled and took a sip of her drink "So whats wrong Naruto?" Naruto sniffed "me and Sasuke went for a walk yesterday to talk about or differences…" Jess's eyes widen "Wow really?" Sasuke crossed his arms "Yeah, Shikamaru threaten to kill me if didn't…" Jess took a breath and chuckled "I think he was tired of the game you two were playing" they nodded to her "Well I can see that's no all of it, go on tell me the rest" Naruto leaned back on the bed next to her "today…. During lunch, Sakura said she needed to go to the libaray to do homework so me and Sasuke walked tighter outside with soda cans and walked around during lunch.

~Eariler~

Naruto and Sasuke walked together in gardens outside by the lunch room, both were chuckling "Haha suigetsu really did that?!" Sasuke smirked "Yeah, he thought it would be funny to grab Karin's boobs" Naruto chuckled "What a dump move, should never do that to my cousin if you ever wanna live" Sasuke chuckled "Yeah" reaching an area they stop to see Sai behind a bushleaning against the wall, his upper part of him was showing but his lower half was hidden behind the bush. They see Sai bit his lip with a red face and he was gripping soming low him and slightly bucking his hips. Naruto's and sasuke's eyes widen "is he getting what I think he is getting?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke nodded "Yeah…" he whispered "Lets leave" sasuke whispered back, Naruto nodded. They were gonna turn away when they heard Sai moan out loudly "oh fuck S-sakura…!" Naruto's eyes widen and turned his head biting his lip. Sasuke looked shocked and turned also. Naruto looked like he was gonna scream he marched over to them making Sasuke gasp softly and rush after him Reaching them Sai's eyes widen say him and they went wide "Oh shit…." Sakura below him kept sucking him, and playing with herself, Naruto glared and Sakura mantaged to look up and her eyes widen and realized Sai from her mouth and stood up "N-Naruto…." Sai turned around to fix himself, Sasuke was behind "Wow I never thought you would cheat on Naruto Sakura but a big surpise though, even after I heard from Ino you cheated on me Sai also while I was still with you" Naruto bite his lip "What the fuck?!" Sakura frowned "I can explain.." "You better explain!" Naruto snapped at her. Sai still there not turning around. Sasuke crossed his arms "Well speak up whore" Sakura sighed "Fine, I got bored with you" Naruto's eyes widen "Bored…?" Sakura nodded "I got bored you wouldn't even sleep with me so I went to sai who was willing to fuck me" Naruto looked down,m SAuske looked pissed "your fucken slut" Sakura laughed "you're the one to talk when you cheated on me with Jess" Sasuke growled "So you do remember!" Sasuke nodded "Yup I remember everything, don't get me wrong I do like you naruto but you weren't putting out for me" Naruto crunched his fist, he turned around "Were fucken over, come on Sasuke" he walked, Sasuke turned and walked with him "Naruto?" "Sasuke…" he grabbed his hand and pulled him to the shed "ME and you know" Sasuke's eeys widen and then he smirked "so eager to get fucked aren't you?" "Shut up Sasuke…" Naruto flushed.

`back to they others`  
Jess's eyes widen "No way… Sakua has been cheating on you?! With SAI?!" Naruto nodded "Yeah… but I'm glad I never slpet with her I would have gotten a disease or something…" Sasuke nodded too "Yeah" Jess then smirked "But you too are dating each other again?" Naruto's face turned red and looked away form her. Jess chuckled "awwww!" to pulled them to her and hugged them "I love you two, Sasuke if you ever hurt him I'm gonna fucken kill you" Sasuke gulped and a sweatdrop came down his face "A-Alright…" Jess giggled.

Later that night Sasuke and Naruto stayed the night, both Naruto and Sasuke were on the couch cuddling watching TV with the sound mute. The lights were all off. Troy, Sora were sleeping. Jess was sleeping also. The TV was the only light on besides a small nightlight in the hallway and in each bathroom. Hearing the front door open, they binked to hear it closed and clicked with a lock. They hear footsteps walking from the hallway and they see Sabo peeking in the livignroom.  
Sabo, seeing them didn't even get mad or pissed like he usually did. Instead he walked away and headed to the room. Stepping in the room, he see's Jess was sleeping. He kissed her forehead. "Sorry I'm back late." That was all he said before heading to the bathroom. "Mm…guess I'll take a shower. Gotta do some paper work before I get pelted by more lectures." He says mumbling to himself. He reached the bathroom, locking it behind him. He wanted a nice long hot shower by himself while he thought of excuses of to not do his paperwork.

In the morning Jess's eyes fluttered open she could smell food but the first sight that came to her eyes was Sabo sitting up with no shirt on, he had his new computer that Jess did get him. He was doing some work on it. Jess smiled "Sabo…?" Sabo looked to her and smiled "morning sleepyhead" he leaned down and kissed her temple making her giggled "I'm glad you came home… I thought you wouldn't come back…" Sabo blinked down at her and sighs but gave her a sweet smile "I would never leave you" Jess smiled and sat "I love you" he smirked "I love you too beautiful" he leaned to her and their lips connected. Troy peeked in and smirked 'looks like he's home.' He walked away. 

Lucci was getting worried. He knocked on Oichi's door. "Oichi it's me…you need to eat something…" There was no answer. "Oichi please let me come in. You haven't eaten anything for three days…" "G-Go Away Lucci…" Oichi says. Lucci frowned. He could tell by her speech. "Oichi…I know your upset but Law is just busy. He'll come home…" "He…wont…he's gonna leave me…and it's all my fault…leave me…" She says. Lucci sighed as he turned around. He wants to just break down the door and embrace her but when he tried it last night she was sitting in front of the door so he couldn't be careless. Lucci growled. "That bastard…I warned him…"

Oichi was indeed sitting in front of the door surrounded by empty bottles. The room was spinning. She felt so alone and heartbroken. Did Law really want to take a break? She hugged herself as she curled up on the floor. She didn't want him to leave. Her heart throbbed as she reached out. Her hand fell on her phone. She glanced at it. Looked at all the missed calls she had. From friends and Maxmus, her parents, Granny Lily but none from Law. Usually when they get into an argument and he storms out he ends up calling her anyways. Was this proof that he really wanted to leave her. Oichi without realizing started to cry. She started hitting random buttons on her phone for no reasons until she saw Jess's name. Without a second thought she clicked it.

Jess was finishing putting on her shirt when her phone went off, she blinked at it "Oichi…?" she bite her lip 'fuck it! I don't care' she grabbed it "Oichi?"  
She then heard Oichi crying uncontrollably. It was hard to make out any of her slurred words. Jess frowned "Oichi whats wrong?" "H-He's not coming back!" Oichi finally manage to say. Jess's eyes widen "What do you mean? Who isn't coming back?" "It's all my fault! It's all my fault! What do I do! I don't want to lose him!" Jess frowned "lose who sis? Law?" Oichi crying got louder. On the phone Jess could hear someone banging on the door. "Oichi!" "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Oichi shouted. "He never came home! He w-wants to consider going on a break! I don't want to! I…I love him! I don't want him to leave me!" Oichi screams to either the door or through the phone or at both. Oichi didn't know anymore. She just wanted Law to come home. Jess's eyes widen and she bit her lip in anger "Oichi sissy, I'll bring law to you right know. I'm gonna go to his work and drag him home and Oichi hunny enough drinking go and have some coffee"  
"Drinking…"Jess sighed "Oichi I'm not dump but anways I will bring law to you, love you" she hanged up on Oichi.

Oichi dropped the phone. "Drinking…" She looked at an untouched bottle. 'That's right…drinking make me feel better…' She reaches out for the bottle. 'If I drink I'll feel better…right?'

Jess sighed and dialed River's number "Hello jess!" "River pick me up know and bring me to Grand line hosptail, I need to pick up a idiotic doctor and bring him to a crying Oichi" she heard River chuckled "Alright be there in 5 mintues" Jess hanged up and got her things and walked out "Sabo!" sabo in the dining area looked up at her "Yes beautiful?" Jess smiled at him "River is taking me out okay?" Sabo looked at her and nodded "Alright have fun with River" Jess gasps softly "you… you okay with it?" "Why wouldn't I be..?" Jess gulped "But last time river wanted to take me out you told her to shove her katana up her ass then you got a terry charging at you and yeah…"

Sabo went back to his work. "I said it's fine. Go enjoy yourself in whatever you will be doing. Just be careful." Sabo says signing off on something.

Jess smiled "See ya when I get back" she turned walked over to the elevator. Taking the elevator, Jess reaching the lobby. Jess stepped out and headed for the back, reaching the back she opened the door in time to see River pulling in the parking lot. Jess stepped down the steps and headed for River's car. River waited for her, jess reaching her car stepped in and closed the door. River right away drove off "So what did Law do this time?" Jess sighed "Oichi called me drunk off her fucken ass complaining about Law not coming hoem and taking a break from her…" River sighed "That idiot…" Jess nodded "When I see him I'm punch him threw a wall!" River frowned "Jess becareful… your pregnant…." Jess sighed "I know…."

At the hospital, there was talk of a strange depressing Aura floating around.

Chopper a few other nurses watched with concern as looked at Law. He had his head down on the table and his paper work was throw all over the floor. The depressing aura was flowing all over him. "What's wrong with the doctor?" A nurse asked. "I think him and Oichi got into another fight…it must have pretty bad…he didn't even go home…" Chopper says. The nurses looked at Law with worry. "Oh no! That girl hurt our poor doctor! The next time I see her I'm gonna give her what for! How dare she make him upset that ungrateful brat!" Law turned his head slightly at that part. He motions for one of the nurses to come to him. She happily walked to him. "Yes doc…" "Your fired…get the hell out of this hospital right now…" The nurses smile dropped. "W-What!?" Law looked at her with cold eyes. "Do I have to spell it out for you…now leave…" He turned his face back down to the table. The nurse had tears at the corner of her eyes as she walked back to the door. "Oh…I should have told you…it's not wise to badmouth Oichi in front of him. He will fire you. I think ten people lost their jobs last night because of that but don't worry! I'll put you on suspension without pay for a week like the others." The nurse nodded and left.

"Law why don't you go home? I'm sure Oichi is worried." Law sighed. "She hates me…I doubt she wants to see my lying face…" Chopper pouted. "Law you dummy, you're doing a lot for Oichi and she doesn't even know because you won't tell her…any person would feel lonely and lash out…" Law sighs out, making Chopper sighs his head. He really wanted Law to get up and leave. He had a feeling this was going to get nasty and he didn't want the hospital to suffer for it.

Reaching the hospital, River parked. Jess get out gently, River got out and rushed to her and helped her. Jess smiled "Come on let's go to pay a visit to a certain doctor. River nodded and walked Jess to the doors.

Law still didn't leave from that spot making more nurses worry as they crowded the door. "Aw our poor Law…he's so sad…I've never seen him so down before…is that girl really wo…Shhhh…don't talk bad about her. He will fire you on the spot!" The nurses worried more making Chopper annoyed. "Why don't you go do some work…" He told them but they ignored him as their desire to have Law to themselves grew. Law was suddenly pulled off his chair and on to the ground.

Law sat up rubbing his back and looked up. Jess glared "Law! Mind telling me why a drunk Oichi called me and crying on the other line saying your gonna leave her?!" Law sighed. "Jess I'm not in the mood to deal with you or Oichi right now." He got up and sat back in his chair. The nurses were glaring at Jess for what she just did but Chopper shooed them away. He shook his head. "Um…I know your upset and I know Law is depressed but please remember this is a hospital and that you are with child. If anything gets damaged in this room I will hold you both responsible." Chopper says leaving the room to make sure the nurse stayed away.

Jess looks at Chopper "chopper I know" then looking back at Law "brother…. Please tell me whats been going on…. Please?" River walked behind them "it wouldn't be wise to ignore this, be truthful towards her" "Ha…truthful huh…look where that got Oichi now…" Law says. "There isn't anything to say. You already know what's go on. She's drinking and it now its none stop ever since she woke up. She won't eat, sleep, or talk to anyone including Danni and Dante and there is nothing I can say without getting into an argument. So yes, I told her that maybe when she's better we should consider a break. A breather. A breath of fresh air for a bit. That's all."

Jess shook her head "Do you think that's wise to do that to her?! In the mind she is in?! you know she's gonna think that your gonna leave or cheat on her! Law are you that fucken stupid!?" River sighed and sat down on the counter "I bet he hasn't even touched her" Jess's eyes widen "You haven't touch her...?"  
Law didn't answer. Jess bite her lip "that's the most idiotic excuse ever! She's more then feeling better for a touching, this no touch is effecting her! For goodness sake law… stop… just stop this shit you pulling…"

Law sighed out. "Do you think you even have a right to say what you're even saying!? Oichi WAS getting better. She was going back to school. She was getting counseling. Her mind was finally starting to at least settle! Yes, she was drinking but it wasn't this bad until you had to open your mouth and tell her about that baby before we even had a chance to consider how it would affect her! So let me ask you that same question do you think it was wise for you to do that to her considering how fragile her mind is!?" Law says. Jess turned around "River wire him" Law's eyes widen as wires were around him "time to go see her" River smiled and dragged him "come on them"

"What the hell…let me go!" Law says. "You are doing too much work, take a break from it" Jess said walking down the hall river behind dragging law with her. "Don't decided things on your own. I said let me go!" Law says struggling.

An hour later, they arrive at Law's apartment. Jess took law's key and opened it and walked in "Lucci?"

Lucci was feeding Kaden when he looked up to see her. He frowned and sighed. Jess was the last person he wanted to see right now. Considering the situation but, he was told not to place blame. "Yes…" River appeared behind them with a wired law, River smiled "Hey Lucci! Is Terry here? I sent him here."

"He's upstairs." Lucci says. Jess walked over to the stairs to hear Terry pleading Oichi to open the door, Jess frowned and walked up the steps "Terry"

Terry was standing in front of the door. "You aren't supposed to be here…" Terry says a little flatly. Jess sighed "I know I was grounded from her but I can't ignore her when she calls me crying her eyes out drunk saying Law is gonna leave her" Jess placed her hand on the door and closed her eyes. she can see Oichi against the door and their tons of bottle all around her. Jess frowned "Oichi… what have you done to yourself…."

Terry had his arms crossed. Like Lucci he was going to break the door down until he realized Oichi was laying against the door. Jess took a soft breath and used her telekinesis to move Oichi away from the door and unlock it, Terry right away opened the door after he heard the door unclick. Jess walked in and frowned "Oichi…"

Oichi hasn't moved from her curled up position. An empty bottle rolled away from her. Her blank eyes watched it roll. She could feel people in the room but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. She just wanted to sleep. Forever if possible…

Jess frowned "River get in here" River appeared next to her and dropped law on the floor.

Law sat up looking at Oichi. River walked over to Oichi knelling down, Terry was knelling down next to her also. River checked her "River tell me how is she?" River frowned "we need to take her to the ER, Terry pick her up" River stood up and undid the wires around him "were taking her to neutral general"

Terry frowned as he reached down to pick her up. Jess turned and walked back down stairs "Lucci were taking Oichi to the ER…. I think she raided your liquid cabinet…."

"Alright." He says. Jess took out her phone while Terry walked past her with River. Jess followed at them and dialed her mother.

At dawns, Dawn was on the couch with Dante cuddling while he was reading a book and she was watching TV. Her phone was going off making her sigh, she looked and saw it was Jess. She reached for it and answered it "Jessica what is it hunny?" "Mom… is Dante there?" "Yes…?" Dawn blinked "I'm sorry mama but I ignored my grounded…." Dawn's eyes widen "Jessica lightning Mickloud you better have a good fucken reason for ignoring it!" Dawn snapped making Dante look at her "put me on speaker phone" Dawn sighed and put jess on speaker phone "now tell us why" "Oichi called me drunk, crying her eyes out that law was gonna leave after wanting to take a break so I couldn't ignore it, I went to law first with river and dragged him back to Oichi that's when we found Oichi badly intoxicated were taking her to neutral general ER please don't be made at me… if I didn't act… we would have found Oichi like this… please I'm sorry mama… Dante I'm sorry… I know it's all my fault…. It's my fault that Oichi is like this…" they can hear her crying "I'm sorry... I'm a horrible sister and friend…. I'm so sorry…" Dawn frowned "Jess please don't cry… we will meet you there" she hanged up. "Dante…."

Dante sighed as he closed his book. "I was a fool for thinking I could have a day of just reading. Call Danni. I'll get the car."

Jess in the car with Terry, River and Oichi reached the hospital. Terry was in the back with Oichi, Jess was in the front with River. River parked the car, River got out to help jess, Terry got out carrying Oichi strait to the ER. Helping Jess, Jess walked with River to ER. Jess had called Sabo telling him what happen. Jess can see Sabo in the waiting room pacing with Ace sitting down frowning.

Ace pushed Sabo out the way. "Where the hell is Law! I'll kick his ass!" Ace said angrily. Sabo pulled back into a chair. "You will get your chance after me." A Nurse came out "Calm down what's the problem?"

Ace ignored the nurse as he growled. "Of all the pin head things he could have done…" He slams his fist together. "I warned him…I'll teach him a lesson he'd never forget." The nurse blinked then her eyes widen to see Jess and River. "Princess Jess" "Take her now, Aurora is working tonight I want her to take care of Oichi now." The nurse nodded. "This way sir" She mentioned Terry to follow her. River stayed behind, Jess looked to see Sabo walking over to her. Jess closed her eyes ready to get yelled at. River watched him carefully. When Sabo touched her, Dawn and Dante walked in "Where is she?" River looked over to them "Terry and a nurse just walked back there with her." Then Terry walked back out "Aurora kicked me out… she will work on helping Oichi we have to stay here…."

Dante sighed. Jess kept her eyes closed ready to hear people snap at her for going near Oichi. She was tearing "My fault… everything is my fault…." Dawn's eyes widen "Jess please calm youself…" "Your all gonna yell at me…. Go on yell… you all hate me don't you? I know Terry does the way he sneered at me…" River's eyes widen and looked at him "Terry!" she smacked his arm "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"A lot of this is wrong River! Get mad at me all you want but it doesn't change how I'm feeling right now!" He says. "Terry go calm down…Oichi will be fine." Dante said. Terry snitch his teeth before turning his head. He goes to sit in the corner with his back away from everyone mumbling to himself.

Dawn sighed and sat down "you all better not yell her, I don't wanna see my daughter standing here crying over that fact that her friends are hating her right know" Jess sniffed "I'm sorry…" River frowned "Jess its okay…" River looked at Sabo "Sabo please be gentle…"Sabo was staring at her then reached for her and pulled her in a hold, Jess's eyes widen then closed her eyes and started to tear in his chest "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Sabo rubbed her head, holding her tightly.

Frank walked in carrying Zane. Behind him Danni was walking with Lily beside her. Dante frowned. "Danni…why did you bring her?" "Shut the hell up like I had a choice in the matter. Also, I highly doubt Oichi wants to see anyone's face that's here so I brought the only person who can talk some scene into her. Yell at me later I don't give a damn." Danni says glaring at him. Dante sighed. He couldn't deny his mother from coming since she holds a lot over his head. Lily smiled and went to go take a seat. She didn't care if she wasn't supposed to be here or not. She was putting her foot down once and for all on this matter. Dawn looked at Lily "Hello lily"

"Hello Dawn. How are you." Dawn chuckled "doing good, your grandchild is growing good" dawn rubbed her tummy "Did you get the ultrasound picture?"

"Yes, Dante gave it to me some time ago." Lily says. Dawn smiled "I'll send them to you every month I get one" then she looked at Jess tearing in Sabo's chest "I hate it that everyone is blaming her…."

"Hmm…is that right." Dawn pointed at Terry "sneered at her apparently, apparently everyone is blaming her and ganging up on her…."

Lily looked around. Ace was fuming, Terry was fuming, Danni was fuming, and Dante…well his level of anger was unapproachable. "Sabo bring Jess over here please" Dawn said "And Dante" Dante looked at her "Yes?" Dawn pointed at the Taco bell across the street "2 12 pack, soft only and 2 cherry starburst Slushie"

"Alright. Terry come with me. You need some air." Terry got up without a word and followed him. Sabo walked her over to Dawn, and sat down with Jess on his lap tearing. "my fault, my fault…. My fault… it's all my fault…" Dawn frowned at this "Jess.."

Lily sighed. "Blaming yourself isn't going to make everything better. I was explained of the situation a few days ago. Though I don't like what went down you were only doing what you thought was best for Oichi. Blaming yourself won't get Oichi out of this situation. It won't help her get better and it won't help her overcome this issue. The best thing for you to do is continue your support for her." Dawn nodded "I agree" Jess sniffed "Thank you Lily…" she smiled softly. Lily smiled and took out her phone. She was waiting for a call.

Half hour went by and Dante and Terry came back with the food, Dawn smiled "Yay, I'm getting hungry" Jess sniffed "I smell tacos…" Sabo smiled softly at her "Dawn made Dante get taco bell…" Jess looked to see Dawn already digging in "Mom… can I have some?" Dawn smiled at her "Of course I did have Dante get this much for us" Jess smiled and started to dig in, she was getting rather hungry.

Terry went to sit back in the corner. Ace was sitting down. He was texting Vivi. She started a new job today at Sanji's food shop as a waiter. Frank walked back, Danni right away looked up at him "Is she okay Frank?" Frank sighed "Aurora has to pump her stomach, then she's going to put in tons of liquids to flush out the alcohol in her system. We can see her in a bit, after she admits Oichi. I'm supposed to take you all upstairs in the waiting room up there."

Ace let out a sigh of relief and he told Vivi the news. Terry was slightly happy but until he saw Oichi himself his mood wouldn't change. When he could confirm that Oichi was okay he was heading back to kick Law's ass for putting his cousin in more pain. Dawn sat up with her taco "Alright, let's go." Jess got up with her taco. Sabo got up also packing up the food, River held Terrys hand. Frank lead them upstairs.

At the house, Law was being slammed against the wall. Lucci's eyes were bright yellow. "I warned you. I warned you if you ever made Oichi cry I would show you no mercy." He picked Law up and threw him into the bookcase, knocking it over. "I'm pissed that everyone but me has to hid their emotions. I'm pissed because the one girl I want the one I desire has to date low life scums who can't keep it together." He picked Law up by his collar. "Wake up! You idoit!" He yelled as he shook Law. Law was in a lot of pain from being tossed like a rag doll. He looked at Lucci. "If you don't want Oichi then I'll gladly take her away from you. It would be simple just like that." Law's eyes widen. "Don't you touch her…" "Or what Law? It looks like to me that you no longer love Oichi. I don't mind snatching her away and when I have her I won't let little boys like you hurt her anymore. I'll take her away from all of this. I'll make sure you NEVER see her again." Law grit his teeth as Lucci slammed him against the wall. "Is that what you want! You want Oichi to be with someone else rather then you!? You want her to start a family that's not yours!"

Law looked down. "Of course I don't…" Lucci huffed and dropped him to the floor. "Then quit being so pathetic. Oichi is going through a rough path…you got stress because you threw yourself into work. You want to solve everything on your own but when it's not enough you don't ask for help you push yourself more…so hard that you ignored Oichi's feelings. I understand why you don't want to touch her. Your scared that she'd had the flashback. But what you need to understand is that all your doing is neglecting her…" Law clenched his fist. Lucci sighed. "We both know that Oichi loves you…sure she won't say it to you but the feeling is there. You're making the same mistakes that Kid is making. If you keep this up Oichi will start rejecting, you…and if you do that Kid…me…Marco…or any other guy who cares for Oichi…will swop down and take her from you. Just like you did with Kid. I'm sure you don't want that to happen…" Law looked down and mentally slapped himself.

Lucci sighed and goes to lean on the back of couch. "Though I wont lie…I guess it's my fault as well. I was aware that Oichi was drinking. I knew she took some bottles out my stash but I never thought she'd take it to far…None the less…why don't you make yourself useful and find a way to make it up to her. For fuck sake if you can't think of anything a damn hug will do the trick." Lucci says turning to the kitchen. He left Law on the floor thinking in his own mind. He wanted to beat the shit out of him but just the thought of seeing Oichi's sad face…it was cute but he didn't want to see it directed at him.

In the waiting room, they waited for another hour. Finally, from waiting Aurora walked over to them. Dante and Danni both stood up

"How is she?" Aurora smiled softly. "She's doing good now, I pumped her stomach from all the alcohol in her stomach. Her blood level was high dangerously high, if she wasn't brought in... she would have died." Jess's eyes widen and she bite her lip sniffing has tears came out of her eyes. Dawn and Sabo rubbed her back.

Lily frowned but then then sighs. "What jess did, was a good thing, if she didn't not react sooner Oichi would most likely would have stopped breathing and her body would have given up." Aurora said

"Where is she?" Danni asked. "She's in the room now, I wanna keep her for 2 days to make sure she is okay" Aurora said to them.

"Yes, that's fine." Dante said. "Let's take you all to the room shall we?" Aurora turned walked away. Dante and Danni right away followed her, Dawn and Sabo helped jess up and followed them with the others behind them. Reaching the room, nurses were stepping out as Aurora walked in.

Danni and Dante walked in first after Aurora. They saw Oichi hooked up 4 IV's and a monitor for her vitals. They each went to one side. "Oh Oichi…" Danni ran her fingers through her hair. Jess held Sabo's hand "Oichi…" Dawn looked at Oichi than Jess. "Your ungrounded" Jess's eyes widen "why…?" Dawn smiled at her "No matter how much I try I can never keep you two apart, none of us can but I ask you to take it easy for a while just let Oichi recover okay?" Jess smiled and nodded "Okay mama… Sabo I need fresh air…" Sabo nodded and walked her out. Dante held Oichi's hand gently.

Dawn looked at Aurora "you look like your ready to pop" Aurora chuckled "I'm due sometime next month, can't wait to see my little girl" Dawn smiled "So what you naming her?" Aurora chuckled "Arcelia" Lily smiled "What a beautiful name" Aurora smiled "Thank you, I can't wait to give Dawn her ultrasound to see what she's having" Dawn smiled with a flush "me too… Dante is excited but he doesn't express it, I've caught him snuggling my tummy in the morning while I'm sleeping before he leaves for work" Aurora chuckled "Awww, and not to mention Violet is gonna be having her girl soon too. so is Jess in may"

"Please don't announce what I do in our private time. It's quite embarrassing." Dante says. Danni rolled her eyes. "When will Oichi wake up?" Aurora stepped over "She won't wake up for a while, most likely not until the next day, her body needs to rest from what happen." Dawn looked at Oichi and frowned. Frank leaned against the wall and Zane started fuss in Lily's arms. Frank smiled and went to the bag and took out a bottle of breast milk. He shook it slightly "Here you go Lily, he's hungry"

"Yes, quite an appetite he has." She says. Frank looked over to Terry and River "Where is Ty?" River blinked "Oh we left him at him at home, Eric is watching him… Terry love do you think we should bring him here?" Terry didn't answer her at first. He was looking at Oichi. "No…Oichi wouldn't want him to see her like this…he is still having a rough time himself."

Lily looked at Oichi. She looked at Dante and Danni. "Dante…" Dante looked at her. "I called Axel…" Dante's eyes widen. "What!?" "He will be on the next flight here. He's going to help Oichi with her recovery." Dante frowned. "Why does he have to get involved?" Lily smiled. "Your brother is the best for Oichi right now. He helped Danni didn't he." Danni looked away. Dante looked at Oichi. "I know it displeases you but Axel is coming and that's that." Dante bit his lip but didn't say anything else about it.

Lily then looked at Ace and then Aurora. "…Ms…where can I go visit my great grandchild?" Aurora blinked at her "down in the underground clinic" Danni looked at her. "Ms. Lily…" Lily smiled. "You placed me in care of it until Oichi was okay. So I'd like to see it." Ace looked at her in confusion. "Mother please…" Dante said. "Look where secrets got you Dante…do you expect for Oichi to accept this child without the support of friends and family? So…I'd like to see it and I'd like to know when we will be able to tell the gender because calling the baby a 'it' is so degrading. I'd also like to know when he or she will be born." "Mother you can't be…" Lily looked at Dante with a stern look. "I explain this both to you and Danni before. You both have push Oichi so far and refuse to let her think on her own. I told you that I will not let that happen. Do you understand me." Dante sighed. "Yes ma'am…I understand." Lily smiled. "Good. So when can I see him or her." Aurora smiled "right know if you want too"

Outside Jess and Sabo sat on the bench, the sun was going down. Jess closed her eyes "Sabo?" "Mhmm?" he hummed to her "you upset with me?"

"…Not really." He says. "I'm sorry… I did behave though, no throwing punches like I wanted too… River was there to make sure I didn't beat the crap out of law…"

"I see…" "He hasn't touched her…. He won't touch her… It upsets me to see him act towards her like kid did… he should now better you know… after what happen with her kid you would think he would have the right mind to notice what he was doing…" Jess looked up at the sky.

"They both are stressed out." They turned to see Ace walk over to them. "You mad at me…?" Ace didn't say anything. "So…not only am I going to be an uncle to your kid…I'll be a uncle to Oichi's as well…" Jess smiled and stood up "I'm gonna call Kid"

"The hell for…" Ace says with his arms crossed. "Believe it or not me and Kid have put our differences behind us and become civil towards each other. He may not truly show it but he does care."

"Ha that's a laugh…the only thing he care about is himself. Besides what's the point in calling him now…" Ace says. Jess took out her phone and scrolled down her phone and pressed Kid's number. It rang for a couple of times when kid finally answered.

"What…" Kid said in annoyance. Jess sighed softly "Kid I need to you to come to the hospital in neutral" "I'm busy…" "it's Oichi, please come to the back side. I'm in the back with Sabo and Ace" Kid sighs. "Fine…" Jess hanged up on him. "he's coming." She sat back down. Ace frowned. "Again what the purpose for him…because I see none." Ace said. "Ace calm down. I don't like his face either but if you think about Kid has already seen the side of Oichi we haven't see yet. Maybe he can help her in some way." Ace let out a dry laugh. "Sure he will…"

Aurora had brought Lily and Danni down in the underground clinic, in an own private room. There was the tube with the fetus.

Both Danni and Lily smiled. "No matter how many times I come here it's like the love just grows. Is…that wrong?" Danni says. Lily shook her head. "Of course not dear. I understand that same feeling now. How old?" Aurora smiled "about 5 in half months, a boy. On August 5th he be ready to be born out of the tube"

Danni smile dropped slightly. "A boy huh…" Lily smiled. "Being that this is Oichi's first born he will inherit the purple streams…for your side that intense beastly trait…and he will be born in you and Dante's birthday month quite exciting." Danni sighed. "I wish your son felt this way…" Lily shook her head. "It will take some time but he will come to love his grandchild just like you. As for Oichi…I'm sure she will come to love him just as well. Perhaps…after seeing Jessica give birth to her own bundle of joy…maybe it might be enough to set her thoughts straight." Danni nodded. "Yes, I guess…" "Have you thought of some names?" Lily asked. Danni shook her head. "I think Oichi should be the one to do that but just in case…I'll think of a few…" Lily patted Danni on the shoulder. "We both know that if Oichi was stable she would love this child no matter what. I'll sit down and talk to her after she rest up." Lilly says. Danni smiled and nodded. "Yes, thank you Lily."

Back outside, Jess, Sabo and Ace sat there as they finally see Kid pulling up and parking his car. Jess got up as Kid got out of his car walking over to them. Jess smiled "Thank you for coming Kid"

"If I had a choice I wouldn't have. Now, what's happening with Oichi." Kid asked. Jess frowned. "Oichi has been drinking and today it got really worse…. So bad she almost drank herself to death" Kid sighed. "And Law…" "He won't touch her, he's making the same mistakes like you kid…." Jess looked down. "Ha…the same mistakes…this is nowhere near close…" Jess snorted. "I wanted to beat the crap out of him but River made sure I didn't because I'm pregnant…"

"I'm sure you did…so why did you call me. What do you think I can even do? Specially since you had be lying to me about Oichi in the first place…" Kid asked putting his hand in his pocket. "That's what I want to know. Just because things seem all peachy between you and Kid doesn't mean it's the same for Oichi…" Ace says. "This makes me wonder to Jess…why call Kid here…" Jess closed her eyes "I want him to help Oichi, help to get out of a dark place she is in. Drinking and drinking…. I don't like this side of her… drinking her sorrows away to the point where she wants to die… I want to tell you so bad what happen to her… but I can't… I don't want everyone else to get upset with me and start blaming me for what happen couple of days ago…" she sniffed, then she looked up at him "will you help her?" Jess asked him

Kid sighs. "Fine…but I'm not doing it for you or anyone else. I'll talk to her but I won't guarantee what I have to say will help her." Ace narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't be trying to feed into Oichi's depression by feeding her lies about Law…" Kid rolled his eyes. "Shut the hell will ya. You all tried that at school last year and look how long it took her to see the truth about me. What will I have to gain by lying to her now?" Ace frowned at him. "Fine…I'll trust you for now... but fair warning Granny Lily is here…" Kid eyes widen slightly. "She…She's here…" "Yupp…so I'd watch what you say if I were you." Ace says smirking. Kid looked away. "Tisk…Fine, whatever."

Jess smiled and stepped to kid hugging him making Sabo glare. "Thank you kid"

"Yeah, Yeah." Jess stepped back "Go on go see Oichi, room 343, Sabo take me home I need to lay down and get some sleep" "Alright." He says getting up. "Bye kid and Ace" Jess said as she walked away with Sabo to his car.

Ace and Kid walked back. "Don't push Kid… I don't give a rat's ass what she says. I think you will make everything worse." Kid snorted. "I feel the same damn way."

They walked to Oichi's room in silence. "…I saw the scars on her body…" Kid says making Ace look at him. "What do you mean you saw them…" Ace says. Kid point to the middle of his chest. I saw the scar in the middle of her chest like she was stabbed…" "How did you…" Ace stopped. "What did you do?" "I didn't do anything…I just saw it okay…so that tells me that something happened and the princess of 'I hate lying.' Won't tell me anything." Ace sighs and starts walking again. "So what do you know?" Kid asked looking at Ace. "…she got into a very bad accident. We were asked not to talk about until she was fully recovered. So, that's all I can say." Kid sighed. "…well that's a more believable lie I guess. Oichi said something like that. For now I'll leave it at that…"

Two days later Oichi was released from the hospital. Law came to get her. He had been back and forth for the last two days checking on her. He had gotten a lot of backlash from everyone. If River didn't keep Terry in check he was sure that he would have died. He got a lot of bothersome lectures. Even from Kid which pissed him off.

~Last night~

Law and Kid were in the room together looking at each other. Oichi was sleeping. "You're an idiot you know that…" Kid says. "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black…" Law says. Kid chuckled. "Your both idiots…is that better?" Law rolled his eyes. "Look…you got a lot on your plate…" "Kid…I don't want to hear that…. I've gotten a lecture from Jess, Danni, Dante, Dawn, and so on and so on…Lucci kicked the crap out of me and Terry wanted to kill me…so I don't need a lecture from you…"

Kid shook his head. "Then let me give you some advice… as a person who as dated Oichi before and experienced this depressing side. Don't neglect her ever again… the moment that sense of doubt settle inside Oichi that is the moment you will lose her and don't think Lucci or I will take that change to cuddle her with smooth words. I know everything about Oichi. I know the words she wants to hear and I can tell you know… keep this up and I promise you she will be mine again." Law glared at him.

"I'm just saying…what was it you said last year? If you're not careful someone can snatch her away from you from right under your nose just like that. This is a perfect opening for me but for Oichi's sake I'll let it go. The next time this happen I will make my move and win her back. Remember that if you don't remember anything…"

~Now~

Law sighed as he walked to Oichi's room. She was already dressed thanks to one of the nurses. Law knocked on the door. Oichi looked at him but turned her head away. Law rubbed his head and walked up to her. The nurse patted Oichi on the head and left. There was silence in between the two. Suddenly Law hugged Oichi surprising her. "L-Law…" "I'm sorry…" Oichi's eye widen. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to make you feel lonely. I never meant to neglect you. I should have never said I wanted to take a break. At work all I can think about was how much you must have hated me. I don't want you to hate me ever…"

Oichi started to shake as she hugged him back. "Law…I'm sorry to…I made you stress out. I…I worried you when I knew you were just trying to take care of me. I you never touched me…I thought you hate me. Found me dirty and disgusting…I…I…" Law back up from her. He grabbed her cheeks and smiled. "I could never find you dirty or disgusting. I love you Oichi. No matter what. I'll always be here for you. I'll never leave you because of something like that. Never."

Oichi sniffled as she felt her heart pounding in her chest. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. "Law…" Law kissed her forehead. "I promised I'd take care of you. I promised that no matter what happen that I would never leave your side. Even if everyone were to leave you I would stay. I love you Ichi…I love you so much…" Oichi closed her eyes. "…..I…." She gripped his shirt. "I….Love you to…" Law froze for a second. He blinked twice and looked into Oichi's teary eyes. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? "What?" "I love you…to…" Oichi says again as her cheeks turned red. Law's face quickly turned red as well. He had always wanted Oichi to actually tell him this but he wasn't prepared for her to say it here right now.

Acting on emotions Law kissed her deeply and full of passion. Their hearts beats in sync as the kiss got more intense. Law pushed Oichi down slightly. He pulled her as close as he could to him. Another second of this and he wouldn't be able to hold himself back. He pulled back slightly. They both were breathing hard. Law looked at him with her flushed face. "Law…" Law bit his lips and picked her up bridal style. "We can finish this at home…" He said quickly leaving. His heart was beating wildly. He wanted her to tell him that she loved him over and over…and possibly til the end of time.

A few more days later, after a proper evaluation from one of her councils Oichi was deemed okay to returned to school. She returned that Monday. Vivi and Nami jumped her as soon as she came through the door. However, when Zoro and the others tried the same thing Penguin, Bepo, and Shachi blocked their way. They didn't know anything but they quickly figured out that Oichi didn't want to be crowded by a big group of people. Up to Wednesday Oichi slowly got back into the rhythm of things. Even to the some of the shock of others she and Kid looked like they had become close and Law was okay about it. It caused a few rumors to started but nothing too big hopefully.

That Thursday, Oichi was in band class, playing a passionate piece of sheet music. Vivi was beside her listening. "What made you want to play the violin?" Oichi looked at her. "The violin to me is very smoothing. You can play it when your sad and the sadness pours out or you can play it when your angry and stress and its like the violin matches your emotions. It's quite amazing. I love it." Vivi smiled. "I don't like any instrument that much but the harp sounds really beautiful. Have you ever consider trying it?" Oichi nodded. "I would like to play all the instruments if I could but the violin has taken my heart." Vivi giggled. "Speaking of hearts…how are you and Law?" Oichi stopped playing. She blushed slightly. "Um…well…everything is back to normal I guess…" "Oh? How so? You both come to school glowing so I already know 'that' is happening now." Oichi's face turned redder. "Is it that noticeable…" She rubbed her cheek. Vivi nodded. "Yupp, you two look so happy it's so easy to read." Oichi placed her violin on her lap. "When I was released from the hospital…I…I told him that I loved him…" Vivi's eyes widen along with her smile. She hugged Oichi. "Yay! I've been waiting forever for you to do that! I bet that's why Law is so happy these days! He rarely threatens people anymore! I'm so happy for you two!"

Ace walked down to them. "Eh? Who's happy for who?" "Oichi told Law that she loved him." "VIVI! Don't tell Ace that!" Ace smirked. "Ho Ho. You must be getting a lot of loving at home. Must be the reason of Law's 'happy' mood. His whole vibe changed. Figured it was something dealing with you but that makes more sense. Oh man I'm gonna enjoy teasing him." Oichi pouted. "D-Don't tease Law…" Ace chuckled. "I'll think about it…it depends if he writes me a note on skipping history class." "You're a ass…" Oichi says. Ace smiled. "Thanks for the compliment."

Hours later the last bell rung. Oichi was walking out to the parking lot to meet Law. Since he was graduating this year he had added one more class to his schedule to make sure he got the top score. She reached out side to see Oichi waiting. "Law!" She smiled as she walked up to him. Law smiled and pulled her into a hug. He then kissed her. "Did I make you wait long?" Law shook his head. "No. Actually I need to do something right quick. Can you wait in the car for me? It won't take too long. We can go for Chinese tonight. Give Lucci a break from cooking. Oichi nodded as he gave her the keys. He kissed her forehead and quickly took off back inside the school. Oichi walks up to the car and starts putting her things inside. Before she got she heard her name being called out.

"Oichi! Oichi wait a second!" Oichi turned her head to see three boys running towards her. She panics slightly and held up a hand. "P-Please…that's far enough…" The boys stopped. "So, the rumors are true…you don't let people come to close anymore huh…" "Sorry I don't like to be crowded. Is there something I can do for you?" "Yes, we had a question on our designs for the club. The vice president said we should let you look at them before they get publish in fashion catalog." "Oh? I forgot about that" She walked over to them. "Let's see what you have." She smiled at them. The first boy smiled back and handed her the paper. He had drawn a simple prince like outfit. "Oh wow…this is really nice…but…so simple…" "Simple?" Oichi nodded. "I don't mean to be mean but you want something to pop out and draw attention." The boy walked closer to her. "Is that right…well I do understand that much…it's kinda like you huh?" "What…do you mean by that?" The boy smiled. "Not to be mean but your kinda like an air head but yet that's what's make you so amazing. Despite your nature, you draw attention to yourself and you don't even know it." Oichi felt a chill go down her spine for some reasons. She backs up. "Um…thank you for that…but I should get going." Suddenly the boy grabbed her arm. "Oh no…we are finished without conversations." A dark smirk grew on his face. "We actually have a lot of things to discuss…" Oichi's eyes widen he and the other two boys grabbed her and pulled her around a corner.

Inside the school, Law was heading to Dante's office. He was getting nervous. There was something important he wanted to do to. He had always been concerned about how to go about this since how things were lately. He reached Dante's office and sighed. "He goes nothing…" He knocked on the door. "Come in…" He heard Dante say. Law opened the door. "Dante I need to talk to…" He looked to see Dawn sitting down eating on the couch. "Oh…you're here as well…that's good." Law says. Dante, who was working put his pen down. "Is there something you want Law? I'm busy at the moment." Law walked up to the desk. "Since Dawn is here as well I wish to ask you both…something…" put down her pizza "Oh? What is it Law?". Dante sat back and sighed, pushing his glasses up. "What is it…"

Law sighs and rubs his head. "I…want to ask permission…to…marry Oichi…" Dante's eyes widen slightly Dawn gasped shocked. Dante took his glasses off. "You want to marry my daughter…" Law nodded. "…do you know how Oichi feels about you?" Law nodded. "I do…she loves me and I love her back. I'm not saying I want us to go and get married now but I want to have your permission and Dawns…and Danni's…for the future. To make Oichi my wife…" Dawn closed her eyes "Mhmm I see…"

Dante rubbed his eyes. "I barely like you and after what you put her through…and then you come in here and ask for my permission to marry her…I must admit you have some guts…alright. You have my permission. You better make her the happiest woman on this plant. Anything my little girl wants you better give it to her. You better spoil her until the end of the time…I will also be expecting a load of grandchildren. A house full…" dawn smiled at law but it was dark ""Yes you have my permission too but if you so much as hurt Oichi I'll cut your head off like I did to Shalulia and give it a Dante has a gift" She chuckled

Oichi didn't understand. Why was this happening to her. How many more times was she going to be humiliated? She had her eyes closes as she heard one of the boys snickering. She could hear him taking pictures. They had ripped her uniform top off in the front along with her bandages. "Damn…someone must have rough you up bad. This must be the reason why you don't want anyone coming near you. I can't wait til everyone sees what your hiding. Poor little innocent Oichi." Oichi was in tears he kept taking pictures of her wound body. One of the boys grabbed her by her hair and pined her arms up as the other on pulled the back of her uniform shirt up showing the wounds on her back. "Please stop…Stop taking pictures…" She cried out.

"I really hate to do this you someone like you Oichi." The boy says. "But thanks to that Bitch friend of yours I needed a way to get revenge. My brother couldn't attend school because of her so I'm going to make use of you and humiliate you like she did my brother. I've posted these on the web and sent them to everyone here from school. Let's see how you like it when people shun you. Then you and your whore dog of a friend will be on ground level with each other." He grabbed Oichi's face. "Don't think we're done with you. He reached down to her skirt. "No! No!" Oichi says as she tries to kick away from them. "Stop!" The boy laughed. "Seeing you struggle is cute. To bad it wont do any…" Before the boy finished what he had to say he was pulled back.

"What the!" He turned to face whoever pulled him off only to get hit hard enough to break his nose. He stumbled back falling to the ground. The other two boys looked up in horror to see a very pissed looking Kid towering over them. "What the fuck…do you think your doing!?" He yelled as he grabbed the two boys. He forced them to head butt each other. They fell to the ground. Oichi, now arms freed she covered herself. She shook terribly as the tears fell from her eyes. Was she never going to find peace ever again. Could she never live a normal life now…How much more pain did she have to go through? She hugged herself tightly. She then felt something covering her. Her eyes snapped up to see Kid standing in front of her. He had thrown his uniform jacket over her and stare down at the boys. "Oichi…remember when we were coming from the red district and those guys tried to jump us?" Oichi nodded. "Y-Yes…" "Do you remember what I told you to do…" Again, Oichi nodded. "I need you to do it now for me…please. As soon as I'm done I'll take you to Law okay so bear with me for now." Oichi sniffed as she pulled his jacket around her more. She closed her eyes and ears as Kid starts beating the life out the boys.

What felt like minutes, but were nearly seconds, Kid rubbed Oichi's head. She opened her eyes. Kid smiled down at her. He was blocking her view from the twitching, bloody bodies behind him. "Let's get you to Law." He helped her up. He was happy she was still so short. His jacket was almost like a dress on her. She pulled it closes over her as he took her hand. He also grabbed the three boys and dragged them behind him. 'I broke their phone…but I think it's too late to stop the spread of the pictures they took….' He looked down to a shaken Oichi and frowned. "That idiot…he should know better than to leave you alone…"

Jess's phone went off as she sat on the couch with Sabo cuddling. She reached for it and looked. Her eyes widen "Sabo….!" He turned his head and looked, his eyes widen "What the fuck?! Who did this to her?!" Jess was in tears, Sabo took her phone and looked.

"W...What the hell…" Sabo grits his teeth. Jess frowned "Sabo…... please do something….." Sabo heard his phone go off as well. "….if we are getting pictures…others must to." Jess was worried of Oichi "Take me to Oichi please?" she sniffed. Sabo didn't want her moving anymore then she had to but he had no choice. If these pictures got out to everyone it would be hard for Oichi to even come back to school again.

Back in the office Dante was pondering about the option of having Law's head. 'Hmm…wonder if she'd do it…it would be interesting…but I don't want to hurt Oichi since she loves this boy…then again I could always just rest her memory and make her forget…but that's risky as well...hmmmmmmmm…" Law felt a chill go up his spine. 'Is he really considering letting her cut my head off!?' Rubbing the back of his neck. "T-Thank you for your permission. I should get going." "Make sure you tell Danni. Something like this should calm her everlasting anger down. Just be prepared to get smother to death. Some people have happily died just from her breast alone and they labeled as weapons…" Law shivered. "Just giving you a heads up."

Just then the door was kicked opened by Kid. Dante looked at Kid. "You better have a good reason for…" He noticed Oichi shaking and covered in Kid's uniform. "Oichi…what's…" Oichi quickly ran to Law and cried into his chest. It caught him off guard. "Oichi what's wrong? What happened!?" Dante stood up. Dawns eyes widne "Oichi?!"

Kid tossed the boys into the office. "They took pictures of her…and placed them on the web and to every student here…" Dante's eyes widen. Law looked down at Oichi. He pushed her back and opened the jacket. His heart sank and his grit his teeth. He covered her back up and hugged her tightly. "Oichi…" To make matters worse their phones started to ding. Dante growled as he picked his phone up to see the very pictures Kid was talking about. Dawn growled "WHAT?!" Without a second thought Dante took his desk and flipped it over so hard that it broke into piece. It make Oichi jump and cling to Law in complete fear. Dante's aura happily poured out as he walked to the boys. His purple eyes filled with cold and death. Kid and Law broke out into sweat. Kid took a step back. Dawn made fist glaring at the boys "anger isn't good for the baby… anger isn't good for the baby OHH! Fuck it!" she screamed making Oichi jump again.

Dante's bone crushing aura made it hard to breath. Inside his mind a familiar shadow was laughing as he spread his darkness through Dante. The boys laying on the floor felt heavy. "I have had it up to here with people trying to defile my daughter." One of the boys struggled to look up but was made with a death glare from Dante. He was completely unrecognizable to Oichi and it scared her. Dawn bite her lip "try not to kill…" Dante reached down for the boys. "I can easily erase your life and no one will ever know. Then I'll take care of your family and extend family until nothing about you ever existed in this world." Not being able to stand this Oichi broke free from Law. Despite her whole body shaking and her natural instinct telling her to stop and run away, she hugged Dante from behind. "No papa No! Don't kill them! Please stop it!"

Dante didn't listen to her as he hands came closer to the boys. It was then he felt her shaking arms around him. Realizing what he was doing he stopped reaching for the boys. Oichi had her eyes closed as she clings to Dante. He looked down at her arms trembling. He grabbed them as his aura went back to normal. Dawn closed her eyes "dante that's enough… I have a betteruse for them, lets contact Garp" As soon as he was back to his normal self Oichi dropped. Since Dante was holding to her she didn't fall to the ground. Law, recovering from the shock and fear quickly went to her. "Oichi…" Dante let him take her. "Take her home…give her the sedatives…" Law nodded and left with Oichi. He looked at the body who were still shivering in fear. Dante unloosen his tie. "I apologize for almost killing you, your family, and your entire generation…it was unfit for me to do that. You three leave this school and have your parents contact me…ah…actually…I doubt what I even said process through your mind yet…I'll contact your parents later. Kid take them to the nurse room. When they recover inform them they can gather their things and leave." Kid nodded as he picked the boys up by their collar and dragged them way.

"And you should go home and rest. That side is a side I don't wish for anyone to see unless it would have been their last." He says to Dawn not looking at her. Dawn frowned "Dante…". "I need some time to calm down so I wont be home tonight. Make sure you get plenty of rest and eat properly." Dawn nodded "alright" Dante rubbed the burn mark under his neck. It felt like it was on fire. 'I need a smoke…' Dawn turned away "Call garp, make him punish the boys" she left "I'll be home waiting for you"

9 weeks went by and jess was roughly around 41 to 42 weeks pregnant. It was a Saturday. It was 12th of May a day away from mother's day. Jess was home with Sabo, Troy and Sora. Jess was on the couch playfully playing with a stuffed fox on her tummy like she was playing with Elvira. Sora was doing some homework for his home schooling Dawn was giving. Troy was in the kitchen fixing up lunch. Sabo was at the table doing his work. Jess made him finish his work because she didn't wont Koala to come here and beat for not doing it. Jess hummed softly then she felt something weird, she blinked 'what was that…?' she looked at her tummy 'made I have to pee…' "Sora can you help me up I need to pee" Sora blinked and nodded to her "Sure sis" he got up and walked over to her and helped her up, Jess smiled at him "Thank you" she walked to her master bathroom , half way through the hallway her eyes widen has she felt and heard something wet. Her eyes lifted down and she gasped out loudly "BOYS!"

Sabo reacting to Jess yelling got to her first. Troy and Sora were behind him "What's wrong?" Jess smiled. "My water broke!"

"Say what!?" Sabo says quickly going into full panic mode. Troy shook his head "Alright calm down Sabo, go on get her duffle bag for this day. I'll get her a change of clothes." "A-Alright…" Jess stood there "she's coming… Sabo its time I'm so excited!" she smiled

Sabo was in his own form of excitement or panic or shocked or all three at the same time. Troy helped her to the bedroom "Come on Jess time for changing" Jess smiled "Alright! A night gown" Troy chuckled "Very well, sit down. Sora help her change" Sora nodded "lets get you out of those wet closed. Jess smiled "Okay hehe hand me my phone I need to call mama!" Troy took out a cute maternity green nightgown with a white heart on it. Sabo was in the closet looking for the duffle bag panicking slightly.

'I was just about finished with some work when this had to happen. My daughter sure has some timing on her.' He says to himself. Sora helped Jess get out of her wet clothes and Troy helped her in the nightgown "Sabo hurry up."

"Yeah, Yeah I'm coming." He says. Sora helped Jess slipped on her flip flops "Where my cellphone?!" she pouted, Troy chuckled and handed her the phone "Go on call your mom" they helped her out "Sabo come on hurry up we gotta get her to the maternity ward at the hospital, I'm gonna go ahead and call Aurora" Jess frowned "She wont be working she just had Arcelia" Troy blinked "Who do you want me to call?" "Law…" Jess said Sabo came out of the closet with the purple duffle bag "You want him to deliver Elvira?" Jess nodded "He is after all still my personal doctor, I want him to deliver Elvira and future children of ours" Sabo flushed but sighed "Very well I'll call him" Troy nodded "Alright lets get Jess there right away before she starts having contractions" Jess frowned "Yeah…"

At Dawns, Dawn was in the kitchen humming while doing the dishes. Dante on sitting at the table doing some work. Her phone rang making her sighed and stopped the dishes. Rinsing her hands and drying thin quickly she answered the phone "Yes?" "Mama! My waterbroke!" Dawn's eyes widen and she gasped making Dante look at her "Really?! Okay, okay stay calm I'm be there soon!" she hanged up "Dante!"

"What is it…" Dante says about to start back on his work. "Jess has gone into labor! Come on let's go to the hospital!"

Dante sighs. "Alright…" He puts his work in his phone and takes his glasses off. Dawn giggled with happiness "oh god I cant wait! I'm so excited…" Once Dante put the rest of his work away they left the house together.

Law was actually off today. He was out buying some sweets for Oichi. He then heard his phone go off. He looked at it to see Sabo calling. He ignored it and went back to shopping. It rung once more causing him to sigh and finally pick up. "What!? I'm trying to enjoy my day off…" "Jess's water broke and she wants you to be the one to deliver it!" "Why me…" "That's what I said but she said she wanted you to do so can you just get to the hospital! We are on our way." Law sighed. "Fine…" He hung up. "So much for my day off…"

Not long Jess and the others reached the hospital, Jess was being wheeling by Sabo down the hall to the maternity ward. Nurses were getting a room ready, a nurse seeing them smiled "Princess Jess your room is ready for you, quickly this way" Sabo nodded and helped Jess following the nurse. Troy and Sora followed them. Reaching the room, Sabo roll Jess in the room and Jess smiled at the room it was a large private maternity suite. Sabo rolled Jess over to the bed "Let's get her on the bed and I'll get her set up, I got a call from Doctor Law he said he will be here soon" Jess smiled "alright" Sabo helped Jess up and helped her on the bed, Jess leaned back and the nurse started to hook her up to the monitors. "Sabo call Oichi, Ace and Luffy and Garp?"

"Do I have to…" Jess pouted "Please? I want my friends where when Elvira comes" "Fine…" Jess grinned "Thank you!" Dawn soon walked in with Dante behind her. "Mama!" Jess smiled, Dawn walked over to her "Hey hunny" she sat down next to her. "You excited?" Jess smiled "Yeah!"

Dante yawned slightly as Sabo dialed some numbers on his phone. Dawn took out her phone "I'm gonna call Danni and Frank" She took out her phone dialed Danni's number.

Danni picked up but Dawn could hear some gun shots in the back ground. "Yes Dawn?" Danni finally says. Dawn smiled "Sissy! Jess has gone into labor!" "Oh? Congratz to here. I'll try to be down there as soon as I can."

Not long Luffy, Garp and Ace showed up with Vivi. Jess was moving slightly she started to have small contractions "Were the hell is law?!" Jess snapped, Dawn smiled "snapping already"

Dante headed for the door. "I'll be wanting out here." He says leaving. Jess groaned "LAW!" Law walked in with a couple of nurses "I'm here, I'm here" Jess smiled "yay hurry up get me some pain killers!" she snapped at him. Law ignored her snapping and looked at the monitor screen "She isn't far enough dilated we need to wait for another hour or so, remember a woman can be in labor for 25 hours or more" Jess frowned "well make time go by!" Dawn chuckled "I remember when I first had her, I was in labor for 25 hours, she wouldn't wanna come out" Jess flushed. Troy chuckled.

Sabo was by Jess holding her hand. They see Danni walk in with Frank who was carrying Zane. Jess smiled "Mama D…"

"Yo. Looks like I made before anything happen. I guess I didn't need to blow a hole into the wall…hmm…" Jess bite her lip "Ow…" Law stepped over to Jess "Once she is ready, Only Sabo and Dawn can be in here" Danni crossed her arms "What?! I'm her godmother I have the right to be in here also" Luffy pouted "I'm the uncle! So I can be in here too!" Law closed his tablet "No only Dawn and Sabo"

Danni pouted and sighed. "Whatever. I'll get my chance when it's Oichi's turn anyways."

Hours and hours went by, it was around 11:59pm. Jess, Sabo and Dawn and some nurses were in the room. The others were in the waiting room waiting. Jess has been pushing for 10 minutes. "Come on Jess keep pushing" Law said, Jess was huffing and she looked exhausted already "I can't…." Dawn held her left hand "yes you can hunny you can keep pushing I know this tough but you can do it!" Sabo held her right hand "Come on baby push, please plush bring our baby girl into this world" Jess bit her lip and started push. Law smiled "That's keep pushing" Jess screamed and started to pushing and pushing. The clock struck midnight on mother's day, Law can see the head of Elvira. He smiled "That's it she's crowning come on Jess couple more pushes" Dawn held her hand more "Come on jess!"

"Almost there." Jess held their hands tighter and screamed pushing and pushing and leaning back only to hear crying. Jess's eyes widen and looked to see Law lifted up Elvira. She had slight red hair and jess's light skin. Jess smiled softly "Elvira…." Dawn smiled "She's beautiful…"

Sabo smiled brightly. Law smiled down at her then looked at Sabo "Sabo would you like to cut the umbilacord?"

"Yeah." Sabo cut it and Jess held out her hands "I wanna hold her…." Law smiled "Let me clean her okay?" Jess smiled "aright…." Law stepped away "Nurses quickly clean her up" they nodded and walked over to Jess. 'And to think I could be home watching tv and watching Oichi stuff her face with cake on my rare day off…I'll have to make it up to her later…' Law thought to himself as he cleaned Elvira.

Elvira stopped crying and her eye's opened looking up at Law. Law looked down, she had mix between dark and light green eyes.

"Let's get you back to your parents." finishing cleaning her he wrapped her up in a purple blanket he walked over to Jess and Sabo and noticed Jess was sleeping. Law shook his head "Sleeping already" Dawn chuckled "That exhausted her, can't blame her" Law looked to Sabo who was staring at Elvira and he stepped him "Here you go Sabo, your baby girl"

Sabo smiled and took her. Dawn smiled "let's take her out to see her great grandfather, Grandfather, grandma Danni and her uncles and aunts?"

"Yeah." Sabo says. In the waiting room Troy sighed "I should have gone in there too I'm her father after all" Frank chuckled holding Zane "relax Troy" then they see Dawn and Sabo walk with, there eyes widen to see a purple blanket bundle in Sabos arms.

Danni smiled she was sitting next to Oichi and Lucci who had arrived an hour ago. "And here she is." Troy flushed "She's cute…." Sora nodded "So adorable…." Frank smiled at Elvira "looks just like Jess's baby pictures" Dawn chuckled "Yeah"

Oichi looked at Sabo who walked over to her. "She looks like Jess. I'm happy for you Sabo." Sabo smiled. "Thanks sis…would you…like to hold her." Oichi smiled. Usually her eyes would be all sparkly and dazzled but looking at Elvira, the child of Jess and Sabo she went to thinking about her own supposed child. The one she wanted to reject...

Oichi shook her head, shocking Danni and the others. "No…it's fine. Auntie or mama should get to hold her." "Are you sure? I'm sure Jess wouldn't mind." "Really it's fine. Go introduce her to the rest of the family." Sabo sighed. "Your being stubborn but alright." Danni watched as Oichi's happy expression go blank slightly. "Lucci…I want to go out for some fresh air…" Lucci nodded "Alright." "I'll be back mama…" Oichi says softly as she and Lucci walked off. Lucci looked down to Oichi who was rubbing her stomach.

Luffy was doing enough sparkling for Oichi in her place. "Ohh she looks like Jess! Let me hold her Sabo!" Ace pushed Luffy's face out the way. "Shut up! Don't crowed her!" Sabo laughed at his brothers and then…there was Garp… He was crying his eyes out. "Waahhh! My oldest troublemaker grandson had a child of his own Waahh! I'M SO HAPPY I COULD CRY!" Dante rolled his eyes. "You are crying…" Sabo walked to Garp making him take a better look at Elvira. It made him cry even more. "I'm so happy she doesn't look like you!" An angry mark came over Sabo's forehead. He then walked over to Dawn. "I guess it would be wrong to not let you hold your own granddaughter." He handed Elvira to Dawn as he went over to whack Garp for what he said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A week later things finally begin to settle down. The incident that happened with Oichi was address to all the students once Dante removed all the pictures and shut down once again. Dawn held a student meeting and It was made known the boys who attacked her had a vendetta against Jess, her friends, and Oichi's friends and wanted to use Oichi to get leverage against all of them including Dawn and Dante. When asked about Oichi's injuries the students were told over the past where she didn't attend school, she had gotten into a terrible accident and that she still had not fully recovered. The news about this stun the students and made them worry for Oichi.**

 **Nami, taking this time to act, stood up. "You said that the boys who attacked Oichi had some kind a grudge against Jess? How so?" The students looked at her as the whispers started. "Well Jess already had rumors started about her anyways but should that be a shock that people held grudges against her…specially the girls." Dante took that time to speak, giving Dawn a moment off her feet. "Last year before the schools joined together, Jessica was attack by the boy's older brother, Arthur and his friends. Then proceeded to take pictures of her, just like with Oichi, and place her on the web. The pictures were not sent through the whole school but, throughout the entire city. In truth, there are pictures still out there of her that is still being tracked down." Another student stood up. "Why didn't she fight back!? I could understand Oichi but Jess made it very clear about being born with superhuman strength…she could have just fought back. What if she's just looking for pity because of all the rumors." Dante looked at the students. "I assure if she had a choice she would have but at the time Jessica was unconscious and was unaware of the pictures until they were brought to my attention."**

 **The students mumbled to each other about this. "When the pictures got out Oichi made a virus to overload a phone if the pictures were opened. It helped quite a bit clearing, at least, the school from seeing the pictures. Arthur and his friends were expelled and were not allowed to attend to this school so I'm sure his younger brother wanted so type of revenge. Seeing how Jessica and Oichi were so close he figured the best way to get back at Jessica was to get Oichi." Some of the girls glanced out each other. "Make no mistakes…and hear me when I say this clearly. I do in fact play favorites. My daughters safely out way all of yours unless she says otherwise. If any one of you try to get my daughter to get to Jessica not only will you be expelled on the spot but I will make sure that you will never attend another school in this city ever."**

 **The look in Dante's eyes told the students that he was not kidding. Vivi giggled. "Well it's not hard to tell that he puts Oichi above everyone." Nami nodded. "True…if she was all evil like she could have him in the palm of her hands." They giggled. Dante sighed. "Now, since we have address this do not crowd Oichi nor Jess about this matter. I'm sure if you were treated this same way you wouldn't want anyone in your face after this."**

 **Once the meeting was over the students went on their way. Dawn stayed in Dante's office to eat. He was working on something deeper. He was tracing the website to the creator. He was going to get his answers using force if he had to.**

 **At the hospital Oichi was sitting down beside Law waiting on Danni. She was wearing a blue sweater with purple strips, blue jeans and flats. Her hair was growing back. It was now down to her the back of her neck. She had her glasses on and a panda bear necklace. Law was wearing his regular attire black shirt and blue spotted pants with his white doctor's coat on.**

 **After seeing Elvira Oichi had made a choice to finally see her son. She was told that he was going to be born in August. She was shaking slightly. She wasn't sure how she was going to react seeing him. Law grabbed her hand. She looked at him and was meet by a small smile. "I'll be right here beside you." Oichi nodded and leans on his shoulder.**

 **Soon Danni walked. "Sorry I'm late. I had to drop Zane off with Lily. She and the twins wanted to take him shopping with Ty and Eric. How could I deny him the experience of being swam with beautiful girls all around him." Oichi smiled slightly. "It's okay mama…I'm sorry." Danni went to sit beside her and hugged her. "No need to be sorry sweetie. I understand how hard this was for you to do but I have to know…what changed your mind?" Oichi looks up at her then turned her head. "…learning I had a son…I couldn't even look at Kaeden the way I use to. I didn't want to hold him or look at him. It was the same with Zane and with Elvira. I just couldn't see myself looking at them, holding them, taking care of them, without acknowledging my own son. I felt horrible. S-So I thought if I see him maybe…" Oichi looked down and squeezed Law's hand. "Maybe I'll feel different?"**

 **Danni smiled and rubbed her head. "I see. Then let'** **s go. He** **'s gotten really big now you know." She got up and walked off. Law and Oichi walked after her hand in hand. Oichi sighed mentally. Fear was setting in a bit. She didn't want to treat her own son like a stranger when she could happily see every child equally.**

 **Jess in the rocking chair in her maternity room, rocking in with Elvira breast feeding her. Jess was wearing a navy blue Nursing tank top and a womens black plaid boxer shorts. Jess smiled down at her "my sweet baby girl" Sabo wasn't here. He was at Green Dragon getting some food. A soft knock made jess looked and smiled. Ajisai walked in quietly with Killer and Kid behind her. Kid was carring Alaric. Ajisai smiled and walked over "Hey Jess how you feeling?" Jess chuckled softly "good" Ajisai looked down at Elvira and flushed with a sparkled smile "She's so cute…" Jess smiled. Killer stepped over and looked down at her  
"She looks just like you. Congratz." Jess chuckled "thank you" Elvira seem to push away from jess's boob making her smile "She's full know" quietly fixing her fixing her top.**

 **Oichi** **'s eyes were widen as she stood in front of the tube. Seeing her son for the first time was actually a bit breathtaking. Danni was standing back a bit with Law. "Is she okay…" Law asked with a worried look. Danni smiled. "Yes, she's fine. She's just taking in the fact that she's a mother now and that she has a son." She chuckled. "** **Oichi** **'s heart is so pure. Even if she wants to hate him there is no way she would and coming here today proves that." They watched Oichi walk closer to the tube. She reached out but stopped a few inches from it. She pulled back her hand for a second. After a short mental battle in her head she reached out again and touched the tube.**

 **Even though it was through a tube she felt a slight spark in her chest. She took a step back as her knees buckled. She fell to her knees. Law quickly rushed to her. "** **Oichi?** **" He kneeled down to her. "** **Oichi** **…" She had her hand to her chest still looking up. "…Niko…" Law looked at her. "His name…Niko…" She gripped her chest. "My son…Niko…" Law pulled her into a hug. "…** **Our son** **…Niko…" Oichi pushed her face into his chest as she shook in his arms. Danni smiled. "Niko…it means victory. That's some name she gave my grandson."**

 **Jess smiled at her "Who wants to hold her first?" Ajisai was the first to raise her hand "I wanna…" Jess smiled and gently handed Elvira to Ajisai. Ajisai looked down at her "she's so precious" Killer rubbed Ajisai's back "Yeah" Jess giggled. "I cant wait until I have a baby girl know"** **Killer** **'s face turned red behind his long bangs. Ajisai turned to Kid "You wanna hold her?"**

 **"I don't…" Kid says. Killer took her instead. Jess held out her hands "give me my godson" Kid sighed stepped handing her Alaric. Alaric right away smiled and made small baby noises "Awwww you happy to see your god mother aren'** **t?!** **" Kid looked at Elvira was staring at him with her mixed green eyes of her.**

 **Killer gave Elvira to Kid regardless of his look of no. Ajisai smiled to see Kid finally take Elvira in his arms "so how does it feel?" "Tiring…" He says giving her back to Killer. Jess and Ajisai chuckled.**

 **Later that day Oichi was coming back home. She had walked into the house with a fussy Kaeden. He was standing up against the table in the cutest bunny outfit. He was crying. "Kaeden sweetie…" Kaeden, hearing Oichi's voice stopped fussing a bit and looked to her. Oichi walked up to him and sat on the floor. "Is it time for a nap?" Kaeden sniffed and stumbled to her. She caught him just before he fell. "Looks like you're getting used to being on your feet. What a good boy you are." She rubbed his head. Kaeden rubbed his face on her lap. "I'm sorry Kaeden. I haven't been giving you any attention, have I? I know how that feels." She picked him up and hugged him. "Time for a nap my little bunny." Kaeden cuddled up to her making her giggled. Lucci came out holding a plate and a juice cup. "Hmm…I wondered why he stopped crying and look who I find. His second mother spoiling him." Oichi smiled and sat on the couch with Kaeden. "How can you not expect me to spoil this ball of cuteness." Lucci sat the juice cup down and handed her the plate.**

 **Chopped hotdogs shaped in thin shaped animals. "How cute." Lucci smiled. Kaeden picked one up and started to eat. "So how was it? The visit with the baby?" "His name is Niko." Oichi says smiling. "Niko huh. A great name."** **Oichi nodded.** **"Mama and Law thought so to. I feel a lot better after seeing him but I…** **I still don** **'t know who…" Lucci patted her head. "It doesn't matter who. I'm sure Law stepped up. It will be great practice for when you two finally pop out some kids together." Oichi blushed. "Hearing you say that makes me feel weird." Lucci chuckled. "So, are you going to call Jess?" Oichi shook her head. "No. I want her and Sabo to enjoy their family time together. Who knows if she went to her grannies to show Elvira off. You know…letting Elvira see the faces of the rest of the family and so on and so on maybe…I don't know." Lucci raised his eyebrow at her.**

 **"Don't give me that look…The point is I want them to enjoy their family time. Plus, Exams are coming up, Law is graduating, my uncle has me taking multiple council classes for drinking and my…other issues…Kaeden's birthday is coming up, Maxmus wants me to start in the fashion shop at the beginning of the next school year, Niko is coming out the tube in August and…Law will be leaving…the day after my birthday. I won't see him for two years."** **Oichi sighs.** **"There are a lot of things to do. Lots to prep for. A lot for me to regain. My mind is not even 50/50 anymore. My sanity is on the border line of cracking still. It's just a lot and I don't want to bother Jess anymore then I need to. She's always wanted kids. For me to ruin it with my sob story would be rude so I'd rather her be happily with the man of her dreams and her bundle of joy then to be around me while I'm still fighting to regain myself. She deserves that much at least."**

 **Lucci chuckled. "I see. Well just know that even when Law messes up me and Kaeden are here for you."** **Oichi smiled.** **"Yeah. I know. Thanks for the support. I know I made your job difficult for most." Lucci laughed. "Baby sitting you is the most fun I have had in a while since that huge school fight." Oichi shook her head. "A point less fight if you ask me but at the time it was sweet of them. I wish they would have found another way." Lucci handed Kaeden his juice cup and took the empty plate away. "You want anything to eat?" "No, me and my little bunny are going to take a nap."** **Lucci nodded.** **"Alright."**

 **Later that night Sabo was in the rocking chair rocking Elvira to sleep, jess was in the bathroom in the hospital room. He looked down at her and smiled sweetly her. She was wearing a cute newborn outfit, black onesie that ready with silver writing 'worth the wait' with black and white leggings over the bottom with silver hearts on the knee's and a matching headband with a silver bow**

 **Sabo smiled while looking down at her. "Sabo" he moved his head up to see Jetter and Violet holding a car carrier.**

 **His smiled dropped just slightly as the person he never wants to see walked in. Jetter stepped over and looked down and see's Elvira "oh my look how cute you are, I bet everyone is just googoo eyes at you" Violet stepped over and placed the car seat on the couch gently "I would ask to hold her but I can see she's sleeping in her daddy'** **s lap** **"**

 **Sabo smiled at Violet. Jetter sat down on the couch "So how does it feel to finally have her?"**

 **"Feels good." Sabo says. Jetter smiled "Same when Celestia came, my whole world was brighten up and filled with happiness" Violet smiled taking out Celestia. Sabo looked to see her from the small nightlight on the wall. Celestia had lavender color hair and purple eyes.**

 **"Congratz to you both." He says. They smiled at him "Thank you Sabo, you and Jess gonna take the Exam on the June 5th?"**

 **Sabo nodded. "Yeah." The bathroom door opened has Jess walked out with her hair wrapped in black towel. She was wearing another breastfeeding tank top but it was the color white and black leggings. Jetter smiled looking at her, her tummy has gotten down slightly "Even after having a baby your tummy is already going down" Jess smiled "I was doing some Yoga while Elvira was taking a nap next to her daddy" she stuck out her tongue and says softly. Sabo smiled. Violet smiled and walked to her with Celestia "Jess would you like to see you baby cousin?"** **Jess** **'s eyes widen and sparkled "yes…** **!** **" Violet smiled and handed her celestia. Jess looked down at her "I can't believe you name her after her and a galaxy. She's so cute, such cute lavender hair" Violet smiled "Yeah, I was so surprised to see her hair like that. I know I have dark lavender hair but her to have light lavender surprised me" Jetter leaned back "I'm afraid to ask Sabo if I can hold Elvira he meet tell me no"**

 **"And you would be right…" Sabo says. "…but everyone else has had their time to hold her so it would almost be wrong to not let you hold her as well." Jetter smiled and held out his arms "may I please?"**

 **Sabo sighed.** **"Sure." Jetter gently held her while she was soundly a sleep "she's just precious…" Violet looked down at her "I saw were you put a baby picture of jess by elvira's face you can see they look a lot a like?"**

 **"Of course…they are mother and daughter after all." Sabo said leaning back in the rocking chair. Jess walked back and Jess handed celestia back to Violet. Jess yawned "I guess I need a nap" Sabo got up "Jetter can I have her back?"** **Jetter pouted** **"Fine" Violet chuckled "Oh Jetter you can hold her again" Jetter handed Sabo Elvira who took her gentle and walked over to the bassinet and placed her down gentle, Jess was already in bed "Uncle, auntie I would like to sleep. See you tomorrow, we get to go home tomorrow with Elvira" Jetter and Violet smiled "Of course"**

 **Sabo simply waved. Violet gently placed her daughter back in the car seat and put the blanket over it "See you tomorrow hun" Jess smiled "Alright night" They both walked over to the bed leaving "Night Jess" they closed the door, Jess looked over at Sabo and padded night to her.**

 **"Finally...just being nice to him makes my stomach turn." He said slipping on the bed night to her. Jess smiled and curled up on his side "I love you" Sabo kissed her forehead "Love you too."**

 **Kaeden was sleeping in the bed with Oichi. Lucci was upstairs as they went over the party plans. "He has taken a likeing to Iron man recently. Maybe we can hire someone to dress up like him?" Oichi says. Lucci nodded. "Yeah. I'll be cooking so no need to worry about that."** **Oichi smiled.** **"Want me to bake the cake?" Lucci shook his head. "No, just make sure he's happy."** **Oichi nodded.** **"I'll make him a cute iron man outfit. HeeHee. I'm excited." Lucci chuckled.**

 **They then heard the door opened up. Law walked in. "Hey Law! Welcome home!" Law smiled. "You need to get some rest. You got your session with your uncle in the morning."** **Oichi sighed.** **"Yeah…" Lucci got up and walked around the bed. He carefully picked up Kaeden. Eric is downstairs looking through the houses. He picked the one he liked which was the same one Oichi picked so far. We can compare them tomorrow and I'll pinch in with money since I am living here as well." Law nodded. "Alright. Tell him not to go to bed either." Lucci nodded and heads out the room, closing the door behind him. Law sighs and sits on the bed. "What's wrong?" Oichi asked rubbing his back. "Nothing to big. I just want to get you into a house before I go overseas. I don't want you cramped up in here and Lucci and Eric can't keep sleeping on the floor when company comes over. Not to mention I wont be here when Niko gets out the tube. Will you alright? Maybe I shouldn't leave…"**

 **Oichi hugged him from behind. "I'll be okay Law. Lucci and Eric will be here for me. I wont be to lonely as long as you call me whenever you can. I'll send you a whole bunch of pictures with me and Niko in them if you want. Sure, it might get a bit…uncomfortable…I never thought I would be a mother this age, even though the situation was…unwanted." Law grabbed her hand. "Don't sink back into that Oichi. Let's focus on the positive together. I may not be able to come on the big holidays but I'll call you and skype you or whatever. I'll send you gifts from all the places I traveled and you don't need to worry about paying for anything in the house. I'll take care of all the bills so you can enjoy life without worry."** **Oichi giggled.** **"Now, you're just trying to spoil me. I can help out to. I'll be working again in August with Max. I don't want you to worry about us so much. I want you to foucs on your career and come back successful. I'll be here waiting for you."**

 **Law looked to her and kissed her. He then pushes her down on the bed. He leans over her. "Hey…if I asked you to get rid of the implant…would you?"** **Oichi** **'s eyes widen as she blushed. Law chuckled. "I'm only kidding. He kissed her cheek. "I know you still want to wait a bit more. Niko would be more then enough to take care of." He kissed her neck. "I can wait a little while longer. I want to see your belly growing with my child inside." His hands rubbed down to her stomach. "I want to watch you push out our sons or daughters. I want to watch your cute lovely expression and sparkling eyes when you hold him."** **Oichi** **'s heart was going crazy by just listening to this. She started to debate if she should just tell Law to just take the implant out. Law sat back up and chuckled at her fluster face. "Your so cute Oichi." He suddent fell flat on her. She blinked and then pouted slightly, realzing what just happened. She wiggled under him until she finally pushed him off her, to the other side of the bed. He was passed out sleeping. Oichi huffed. "Jerk…were you just saying those things because you were already dead on your feet…" She felt her chest. Her heart just wouldn't came down. "I need a shower to calm down." She was about to get up until she was grabbed from behind and pulled down on the bed. "Law!?" Law snuggled up to her tightly, not letting her go. Oichi stuggled for a bit but finally gave up. Law was like a cuddle monster with her. As soon as he passes out he likes to cuddle her half to death.**

 **Sighing. She reached over and turned off the lights. It was no use fighting since Law wouldn't let her go until he woke up. "Gahh…I'm so going to kick your ass when you wake up…" Oichi mumbled to herself.**

 **The rest of the May went by and it was June 8th, couple days after the exams. It was the last day of school. It was only a half day, school would end around 1pm. Jess was in her homeroom, she was missing Elvira. Her mother had her in her office watching over her. Jess sat there waiting for their homeroom teacher. Jess sat with Nami, Vivi, Robin, River and Oichi.**

 **Oichi was looking down at a box full of get well cards and gifts from the students. She even had the personal yearbook that Robin made for her. It had her, Vivi, and Nami on the front cover and a picture of Jess on the inside on the title page. In the book were all the events she missed while she stay at home. Sanji gave her his own cook book that he was working on and Vivi gave get some really rare jewels from her home land. She had more gifts but now they were being sent straight to Dante's office or the nurse office to Law. She rubbed her cheek. It was embarrassing getting all these gifts from her friends. River smiled "Jess you okay?" they looked at her, Jess pouted "I want Elvira…." The girls giggled "aww Jess don't worry you'll see her right after school… doesn't your mother have her in her office?" Jess pouted and nodded.**

 **"Then there you go. As soon as we get our test scores you can speed off to go get her." The teacher walks in with a box "Alright everyone hush up know, I have your test scores of your exams" the students whispered, and Jess looked up at the teacher has he passed them around. He came to Jess's table and gave their test scores out.**

 **Oichi didn't bother to look at hers. She already knew to outcome of her exams. With all the online classes and trying to catch up she knew it was a B or lower. As long as she passed the grade was okay with her. It sucked that so far at the end of the year she misses so much. She rubbed her thighs. One of her scars were iching. She hated wearing bandages with the socks over them. She couldn't rub or scratch it like she wanted to. Nami and the others looked at their schools. "A nice soild B oh Yeah! Better then last year." Vivi and Robin laughed. They both scorced A's on theres.**

 **Jess opened her and her eyes widen, she had passed with highest score she smiled at that number '250%' River smiled "Sweet I passed! Score of a 190"**

 **Nami stretched. "Now can I go home? I need a nap. Those exams were bothersome." Naruto was sweating has he opened his, he blinked at his score and he breathed with a relaxing sigh "I pass…. 159" Shikamaru "Wow surprising" Naruto's eyes widen and pouted "What does that supposed to mean?!" Sasuke smirked "** **Relax dope** **" Naruto pouted "What did you get?" Sasuke smiled and showed, Naruto looked and his eyes widen "** **199?!** **" Sasuke smirked "Awww" he patted Naruto's head "Its okay love I know you did your best" Naruto pouted "No sex for a week!" Shikamaru laughed at them and even more at Sasuke when he frowned at him.**

 **The other students talked among themselves about their grades. the door opened and Dante walked in with a purple folder "** **Jessica?** **" they students look and so did Jess, she blinked "Yes vice principle Yamamoto?" Dante walked over to her and handed her the folder "Come to my office about what I just gave you if you excuse me I have other paperwork to give out" he walked away and left. Jess blinked and they looked at her.**

 **"My God don't keep us in suspense hurry and open it." Nami says. Jess opened it and she read it and her eyes widen, Oichi looked at her "Jess you alright?" Jess had a shocked on her face. Naruto, Sasuke and the others looked at her "** **Jess?** **" Oichi looked at the paper. "Well no shock there. Your skipping a grade. Congrats sis." Oichi says smiling. River looked and her eyes widen "Your skipping a grade?!" Vivi and Robin smiled at her. "Wow what a shocker! Well I guess we won't be seeing much of each other next year Ms. Senior." Nami laughed. "** **Congrats!** **"**

 **hours went by and the last bell struck making the students run in hallway screaming with cheer. Jess smiled and ran and ran until she spotted Sabo and Ace walking out of the classroom, Jess ran to him "** **SABO!** **"  
"Hey there." Sabo says waving. Jess ran to him and jumped him wrapping her arms and legs around him "SABO! You won't believe it!"**

 **"Okay? What's the apparat good news? What's got you so happy other then bring our daughter to school against my wishes…" "I skipped a grade! I'm gonna be a senior with you, Ace and the others!"**

 **Ace and Sabo eyes widen. Jess giggled "We are going to graduate next year together!" Ace groaned. "I don't see how that's good new…" Sabo chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Congratulations on being a senior babe."**

 **Jess giggled "Take me to get our daughter from my mother before she doesn't wanna let her go"**

 **Ace shook his head. "Later." He says walking off. Sabo waved at him. "See ya Bro." Jess got down and walked with him to Dante's office.**

 **Oichi was at her locker with Kid and Bepo. A strange mix. There were holding boxes of gifts. Bepo was there to make sure Kid kept his hands to himself. "You seen the kid yet?" Kid ask. "I've seen pictures and I've seen her up close once when she was born." Oichi says opening her locker. "You hold her?" "No…I don't feel like I have the right to hold her since I didn't want to hold Zane or the others at all…"** **Kid sighed.** **"You accepted him didn't you. Don't keep beating yourself up about." Kid knew about Niko. Oichi had told him while she was recovering in the hospital. It was quite a shocker to learn that but he knew whatever happened had to do with the scars all over her body. She still told him it was the accident so he had to drop it. "I did accepted but still…it's a different story once he starts growing and I see a familiar face I don't want to see. I'm scared of rejecting him."** **Kid sighed.** **"You put to much stress on yourself sooner or later your friends is gonna going to do one of her annoying habits." Oichi chuckled. "Which one?" Kid shook his head. "I don't know she has so many. Nagging someone to sleep or death, getting into others drama, hell she'll probably strap you down and force you to hold the kid." Oichi laughed. Usually she'd beat the crap about anyone who talked about Jess but Kid, Ace, and a few others were of the latter. They cared about her but at the same time they didn'** **t. Bepo pouted.** **"Stop the flirting or else you answer to me Haayyaa!" Bepo held his leg up doing short kicks at Kid. Kid glared at him. "What was that you worm?" Bepo quickly got depressed and sunk to the ground. He drew circles on the floor as a black cloud hovered over him. "Im sorry." He squeaked out.**

 **Oichi shook her head and punched Kid playfully. "Don't do that. He gets depressed easily." Kid shrugged. "Yeah, I know, which is why I did it. Now let's go. Law should be in the nurses office right?" Oichi nodded and bends down to Bepo. "Bepo thanks so much for protecting me! Your so awesome!" Bepo looked up and his happiness was back. "Haayaa! Of course Oichi! I shall protect you til the end of times!" Kid rolled his eyes. "** **Oh shut up you sack of garbage.** **" Bepo sunk to the floor. "I'm sorry." "** **Kid!** **" Oichi says. Kid groans and grabs Bepo by the collar of his jacket. "Yeah, Yeah, my bad. It just slipped out."**

 **Reaching Dante's office, Jess knocked on Dante's door and stepped in "** **Mama?** **" her eyes widen to see Elvira in a swing that Dawn had for her in Dante's office, Dante was handing her a stuffed purple fox and she was giggling up at him. "Awwww" Jess walked over to him "where's mama?" "She's in the bathroom throwing up, we have to go to the doctors today, Law's gonna be doing an ultrasound we haven't gotten one yet to see the sex of the baby." He said, Jess stepped over to her daughter and picked her up. Jess smiled "Hello my sweet baby girl" Sabo walked over to them "** **still don** **'t know why you let us take her here to school"** **Jess sighed** **"papa was at other dig and he took Sora with him so no one would watch her so I brought her with us so mama and Dante can watch her while we were at school…."**

 **Sabo sighed.** **"Sure if you put that way…" Dawn stepped out "oh you're here, you gonna come with us or…** **?** **" Jess nodded "No were gonna head home" Jess walked over to Elvira's car seat and gentle put her and buckled her in it. Sabo stepped over and placed the light blanket over the car seat. Jess smiled as he took the car seat "Let's go" Jess nodded "Bye mom!" Dawn and Dante waved "** **Bye hunny** **" they watched them leave, Dawn looked over to Dante "have you gotten use to Elvira?"**

 **"Not much to get use to. She's a baby." Dante says finishing up some treatment forms for Oichi. Dawn put her light cardigan on and grabbed her purse "Lets head to the doctors already can't wait to see what where having!" Dante closed out his work and got up. He grabbed the keys and walked out behind her.**

 **Couple of hours later Dawn and Dante were sitting in room waiting for Law. They were at grand line hosptail since Law didn't wanna meet up at the hosptail in Neutral. Dawn layed back sighed "whats taking him…** **? We** **'ve been waiting for 25 minutes already…"  
"Be patient, Unlike Neutral, Grand Line isn't all that up to date with certain things and the things Law has to has to be done by hand from time to time. He also does have more clients and patients in here than any other." Dante says as he turns a page in his book. "He will get to us when he gets a chance. On another note we could always just get another doctor. It wouldn't make a difference to me really as long as you get checked out." **

**The door opened and Law walked in with a woman doctor who kept looking at Law the whole time. Dawn sighed "About time Law"** **Law sighed** **"Sorry to keep you waiting, there was a crazy parent in the ER and they called me in to calm him down." Dawn crossed her arms "I see"**

 **"Just hurry with it." Dante says. Law took the tablet from the nurse and handing it to dawn. He lifted dawns shirt and right away put the gel on her tummy, didn't even make her flinch. The tablet was on and Dawn looked at it as Law put the wand on her tummy moving it slightly as a prefect view of the baby in dawn's tummy came to few. Dawn smiled "Dante look…"**

 **"Yes, I see." He says as he closes his book. Law looked and sighed "Just like Elvira stubborn won't let me see." Dawn chuckled.**

 **Law sighed and moved the wand more his eyes narrowed and looked more. He smiled and pointed. "There, see it" Dawn looked and her eyes widen. "No way" Dante looked "congrats your having a boy" Dawn was grinning.**

 **Dante frowned and looked away slightly. He sighed mentally to himself. 'A boy huh…' Dawn looked at Dante and frowned 'he looks like he is upset about it…' "Thanks Law pictures please…** **?** **" Law nodded and snapped 5 for her. Pulling away the nurse stepped over and cleaned off her tummy "There you go miss" Dawn smiled. And Law stepped back to them "So you are 5 months and one week pregnant. Keep it up on the food and milk and vitmens" Dawn smiled "Not my first pregnancy Law I know what to do" Law nodded "See you at the end of June" he leaves the room with the nurse. Dawn got off the bed and grabbed her purse "Dante you okay…** **?** **"**

 **"I'** **m fine.** **" Dante says. Dawn reached and held his hand "You looked upset about us having a boy…. Are you not happy with it…** **?** **" "I told you I'** **m fine.** **" He says. Dawn nodded "Alright, you wanna go out for dinner?"**

 **"Sure." she smiled pulling him with her as they leave, she had her phone out and texted Danni the news 'having a boy!' xD! Looks like we both are gonna have boys this time' then texted Jess 'looks like you're having a baby brother!' "we need to stop at post office so I can send the picture to your mother" Dante said nothing. 'I think I'll go visit him tonight…'**

 **Finally, at home Oichi was laying on the bed waiting for her uncle to come for her session. He was therapist one of the best on the Island back home. He helped her mother from drowning herself in alcohol something Oichi herself did. She still drinks a bit but not as heavily as she use to. Today came the hard part. Banning all alcohol from the house. Lucci and Eric were taking care of that right now.**

 **She was wearing one of Law's fitted long sleeve shirts. It went down to her thighs so it fitted her like a sweat dress almost. Her bandages were off her legs so her scars on her thighs were showing. The ones on her knees and on down where healed and the ones on her arms to. It was just her back, stomach, and thighs that were healing super slow. She heard someone walking up the stairs. "He's here finally…" The door opened up and a dark-skinned man walked in. He had black short hair and purple eyes like Dante's. He was wearing a black shirt with a thin white jacket over it and a pair of blue jeans. His shoes were off so the must have been by the door. He smiled as he grabbed a chair and sat down. "** **How are you feeling today Oichi.** **" His voice came out smooth and calm. It was a bit deeper then Dante's voice.**

 **"I'm feeling fine Uncle Axel."** **Axel smiled.** **"You say that now but soon you are going to start the withdraw stage. I want you to keep your mind active and free from the thought of drinking. Lucci and Eric have already gotten rid of all the liquor in here."** **Oichi sighed.** **"Uncle I know that…I just want to get this done so I can finish working on Kaeden'** **s party.** **" Axel chuckled. "Very well then. Let'** **s begin.** **"**

 **The next day in the morning Lucci was in the kitchen cooking and baking. Oichi was upstairs with Kaeden taking a bath. She was washing his hair. "Mmmfff…"** **Kaeden pouted. Oichi giggled.** **"You don't like getting your hair washed huh? Well we have to make sure you look super cute today!"**

 **When bath time was done Oichi dried both of them off. She put on her panda bear robe and then bundled Kaeden up with a towel. He giggled as she tickled him a bit. Law was still sleeping on the bed so they moved to the couch. Once dried off Kaeden was wearing a shirt and pants outfit that match the markings of Iron man. Oichi put a tiny beanie on his head with the iron man mask and then placed him in front of the mirror. Kaeden's eyes sparked as he touched his reflation! "** **Ahh!** **" He yelled out. Oichi nodded. "That's you!" "** **Me!** **" "** **You!** **"** **Me!** **" "** **You!** **" Oichi laughed. Kaeden could only speak a few words that were used in the house every day. 'Me, No, You, Yes and Stop' It varies from time to time when he wants to say da or ma.**

 **Law sat up rubbing his head. "Oh. Sorry Law. I didn't mean to wake you." Law yawned. He was already dressed up. Kaeden's party theme was going to be superheroes. Law was wearing a white t-shirt. The shirt he was wearing was one with Hawkeye's symbol on it. "Are we having the party here?" Oichi shook her head. "No, we decided to have it at the park. It's to small here to have the party me and Lucci came up with haha." Law stretch and got up. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "So I guess that mean's I'm in charge of the brat." Kaeden pouted and hugged Oichi'** **s leg. Oichi giggled.** **"No you're going to the park to help Lucci, Eric, Max, Dylan, and the others set up." "Huh? Why are they all coming?" Oichi smiled and picked up Kaeden. "Kaeden is already like a part of the family! So why not! Now shoo. Go set up. The party starts at one."** **Law sighed.** **"Fine…" "Oh! Make sure both Lucci and Eric put the shirts on!" Law yawned as he waved and went downstairs.**

 **An hour close to one Oichi was looking at her stomach and back in a mirror. She sighed and she ran her fingers across one of the deep scar. She was wearing long thigh high socks to cover her legs with the pair of shorts she was wearing. She was wearing a t-shit with a batman symbol on it and grabbed a thin jacket to cover her back. She brushes her hair down before putting on a smile. "Okay. Time to deliver the birthday boy to his party. She looked to Kaeden who was snuggling a Iron man plushie. "Kaeden sweetie. It's time to go."**

 **At bone skull park Lucci was setting all the food down while Law and Eric set up the gifts. A few of Lucci's friend were there and they helped set up tables and chairs. They had brought some of your kids as well. Some were about Kaeden's age while some were around Ty's age. They were all playing in superhero beside the tree. While the younger ones played in the grass under it. Ryan and Max were fixing up the desert table. There was a huge cake in the middle that was decorated in iron man. Brit and Tiff were there as well. They were wrapping up some more gifts and bringing them to Law. They were also setting up a superhero booth for Kaeden so he could be cute and pose as a superhero. Lily was one her way after she made a few stops to the toy store. "Ha! This is so amazing! Kaeden will be so happy!" Tiff says. Lucci chuckled. "I never expected for you all to come. Britt smiled. "Baaahhh Kaeden is like our little nephew now! He's a part of the family just like you are Lucci! So don't think we don't have something planned for your birthday!" Lucci chuckled again. "I look forward to it." Maxmus walked up. "Your son is a lucky baby. So be cuddled by Oichi all day every day. It's a man's dream to cuddle up to a nice soft pair every day." Law shot a glare towards Max making him laugh. "I'm just saying."**

 **He walked to Law. "So when are you gonna pop the question." Law dropped a gift. "What!?" "More importantly did you tell my auntie? She's gonna be really pissed if you didn't." "How did you?" "Oh well all know. Uncle told Granny Lily, Granny told Tiff and Brit, and they told me. I look forward to see your wedding since I'll be the one making her dress and also." He placed a hand on Law's shoulder and squeezed it hard making Law gasp out in pain. "If you ever make Oichi cry again I'll break you in half okay?" Law shivered at the dark smile Max was giving off. "Don't let our smiles fool you told. You're in the deepest pile of shit that you have ever been in. If it wasn't for Granny I would have kicked your ass myself but instead she wants to have a word with you herself. Good luck…" He smiled brightly before leaving over to Ryan who was putting balloons up. Law let out a sigh. Eric shook his head. "Man…you're an idiot…I'm surprised you're in one piece really…Terry would have ripped you to shreds." Law shook his head. "Trust me. He has tried." Eric let out a dry laugh. "That's good. I would have just shot you in the head but what they hey. I don't want Oichi to cry anymore." Law frowned at them. He could almost see where Oichi got her violent nature from.**

 **Soon Terry, Ty, and River came with gifts. They placed them down. Ty was wearing a Spiderman shirt with blue shorts and shoes. He noticed the kids playing. Terry smiled and pushed him over there. "Go have fun. It would be nice to see you play with some kids your age you know." Ty smiled and raced over there. River was wearing a woman man tank and short with matching flip flops, she was caring a gift bag with 'comic' look "I hope they like our gift". Terry stretched. He was wearing a green arrow shirt and brown shorts. "Ter! Come help me over here!" Ryan called out. He was setting up an outside play mat for the kids for when the entertain came. "Alright." Terry says walking over. "Jeez I can't believe you guys showed up. Don't you have work or something?" Ryan laughed. "True, but Oichi said this would be Kaeden's first party just like how when Ty's birthday will be. So why not go big now then later!" Terry smiled. "Yeah. I remember my first party. I got my first gift from Oichi. A necklace that…I lost two days later." Ryan laughed. "I remember. You were so depressed."** **Terry pouted.** **"It was nothing to laugh about!" Ryan ruffled Terry's hair. "I know, I know my bad. Now help me set up. Oichi should be on her way here."**

 **Soon after Ace, Vivi, Luffy and the others arrived. Luffy made his way to the food only to get jumped by Brit and Tiff. "Luffy! We missed you!" They cuddled his face. "Tisk…you two are here as well…" Brit sent a glare his way. "You got something to say!?"** **Ace smirked.** **"Only that you still flat chested as ever." Brit jumped him and put him in a head lock. "Damn you Ace!" Luffy and Tiff laughed at them. "** **Go Brit!** **" "Yeah get him!" Luffy cheered. Ace started tapping. "L-Luffy!? Who side are you on here!" "The side of FOODDD!" Luffy says clapping.**

 **A few minutes later Oichi pulled up in the parking lot. Kaeden was in the back playing with his plushie. Oichi got out to stretch carefully. She went to the back seat to unbuckle Kaeden. "Ready for some fun." She picks him up and cuddles him making him giggle. Just then a black car pulled up beside her. Oichi frowns slightly as she closed the door. 'Who could this be?' The door opened and a older man with short gray hair and black eyes stepped out. He was wearing a gray suit. When he looked at Oichi he smiled. "Well, little Oichi, it's nice to see you again?" Oichi looked at him in confusion. He laughed. "Of course you don't remember me. Your father made sure of that I see." "You…know my dad?" The back door open and Izzy jumped out. "Hey there sis!" She was wearing a super girl shirt with a cape and a blue jean skirt. "Izzy!? What are you doing here?" Izzy smiled. "Like I could miss this chance to dress up as a superhero! Plus, Law is graduate tomorrow! We gotta show support to him!" "** **We?** **" The passenger door opened up. This time a boy with gray hair in a ponytail, got out. His looked similar to the older man. He walked to the back door and opened it. He bends down and picks someone up out the car. Oichi's eyes widen slightly. "** **Flo!?** **" Florina smiled and wave as the boy carried her over. "Sorry for not letting you know I was here. We wanted it to be a surprise." Oichi walked over to her. "Don't worry about that. Are you okay? You shouldn't be traveling like this. Does papa know!?" Florina nodded. "Yes, he knows. He…wanted us to meet Dawn and the new addition."**

 **Izzy frowned and crossed her arms. "I don't care about that." Florina smiled. "We know but all that matters is that papa is happy right? So be nice." "Yeah, Yeah, I'll play nice, say hi, then stuff my face." Florina nodded. "Good now get my wheelchair please." Izzy nodded and went to the back seat. The older man laughed. Oichi looked at the man. "So…who are you and why do you have my sisters?" The older man smiled. "My name is Jonathan. I'm a old friend of your fathers. He contact me after you accident." Oichi frowned. "I'm here to introduce you to my son, Karasu, he will be your body guard from here on out. Please use him as you see fit." Oichi looked back at Karasu. "Please to meet you Ms. Yamamoto. I promise you that no harm will come to you from now on." Oichi was a bit stun. "B-Bodyguard?" Jonathan nodded. "Yes, on your father'** **s request.** **"**

 **Izzy pulled out the wheelchair and Florina was placed in it. Karasu then reach back and pulled out birthday gifts covered in Iron man rapping. Kaeden's eyes sparked as he reached out for one. "I hope you don't mine me stay. I would like a word with your father."** **Oichi nodded.** **"Of course, I couldn't deny a friend of…" She then thought back to Vergo. Jonathan laughed again. "I'm glad you remembered that. Sometimes not all friends are truth worthy. Who's to say I haven't taken your sisters as a bargain chip for the information you have in your head." Oichi bit her lip and held Kaeden tight to her. Her guard was up high making Jonathan clap his hands. "Very nice. Your since of awareness has approved since you were young." He turned and grabbed Florina's wheelchair and started to push her. "Well then, let's not keep the birthday boy away from his party."**

 **The man rolled Florina to the park. Izzy walked to Oichi. "He's just playing…right sis?" Oichi couldn't answer her. She trusted Vergo and look where it got her. They looked back at Karasu. "…let's go Izzy…" Oichi says grabbed her arm. Karasu followed them. "Sis…" "Just ignore him for now until I talk to papa." Oichi says as the go to catch up with Florina.**

 **Jess and Sabo walked through the park, Jess was caring Elvira in her car seat. Sabo was wearing a night wing men's tank top and blue jeans men skinny jeans and black converse. Jess was wearing a guardians of the galaxy black top, galaxy short and matching flats. Sabo was carrying the large gift wrapped in comic bubbles wrapping paper. "** **Oichi!** **"**

 **Oichi stopped dragging Izzy and looked to see Jess. "Hi there Jess. Thanks for coming." Jess smiled and put down the car seat. "so where is the birthday boy?!"**

 **Oichi turned slightly to revile Kaeden still staring at the gifts Karasu was stilling holding. Jess took the blanket off the car seat and took out Elvira, Oichi smiled at her outfit. She was wearing a cute infant Batman Romper Bodysuit Dress with matching shoes and bow headband. "Very cute." Oichi says. She turned to Izzy. "Go find her please. Bring her back." Izzy nodded and walked off to look for Florina. Oichi sighed. "Anyways, help yourself to some food. If you need anything let Lucci or Law know." Jess smiled "Of course Oichi" Jess held Elvira close and walked over to food table. River stepped over to her "** **Jess!** **" Jess stopped and looked at River and smiled "River hey!" River smiled and rubbed elvira's backs "Awww so cute! She's just so cute! Terry!" Terry was helping Ryan make some drinks and keeping an eye on Ty when he walked over. "Yes?" "Look its Elvira" River smiled at him. Terry looked at Elvia. "Well now, Congratz on finally popping her out." Terry says. Jess chuckled "thanks Terry, where's Ty?" River pointed to the playground "Playing over there" Jess smiled "Cool, if you excuse me I'm starving!" she walked away with Elvira.**

 **Dawn and Dante walked over to the party, Dante was caring the super large gift like nothing. Dawn was wearing a white Super Hero Maternity tee and maternity blue jeans shorts with superhero flip flops. Dawn rubbed her tummy humming "** **Oichi** **" Dawn said. Oichi turned to them. "Oh. Hi their auntie…papa…we need to talk…" Dante looked at her and noticed Karasu behind her still holding the gifts "Ah, I see you have already meet Jonathan." Oichi frowned. "…** **is he** **…really your friend."** **Dante nodded.** **"Yes, he is a close friend of mind. I invited him so that he could meet you and introduce you to Karasu." Oichi looked down. "…Vergo was mama's friend…"** **Dante rubbed her head.** **"I know but I assure you Jonathan isn't a treat. He could never harm a student of his." "** **Student** **…"** **Dante smiled.** **"Well talk about that later. Today is Kaeden's birthday isn't it. Make sure he enjoys it." Oichi signed and nodded. "Alright...if you says so."** **Dawn smiled at Oichi "did you hear the news Oichi?"**

 **"News?" Dawn rubbed her tummy "It's a boy" "Oh. Congratulations." Oichi says. Dante looked away frowning. Dawn smiled "I smell food! Excuse me hunny" she kissed Dante's cheek and Oichi's forehead and walked away to get food. "You don't look to happy about the news." Dante looked at her. "To be honest I don't know what to feel…" He turned and left to put the gift down.**

 **Jess turned around with her food and Elvira. Walking back, she saw Sabo already had brought out the stroller. Jess smiled and placed her food down and stepped to the stroller and putting Elvira in it, She fused slightly making Jess smile. "Aww don't give me that fussiness, Sabo can you give her a bottle of the my breast milk for me?"**

 **"Yeah I go it." Jess smiled "Thank you" jess looked around snacking on her food to see Max "** **Max!** **"** **Max was handing the kids some punch when he heard his name being called.** **"Oh it's Jess. Didn't know you were coming." Jess smiled and got up and hugged him. "Hey"**

 **He didn't hug her back since Sabo was giving him a look. He then looked down at Elvira and smiled. "Congrazs to both of you." Jess giggled "Thank you, Oichi… hasn't held her yet…" she frowned slightly. "Considering that she has a lot going on I'm not surprised. She'll come around soon. Just give her time." Max says. "** **MAXXX!** **" Max turned to see Ryan waving at him. "Granny is calling for us!" Max nodded. "Well enjoy the birthday party see ya." He turns and starts walking off. Jess smiles "okay"**

 **Lucci was looking around. Nearly everyone was here. Now he was waiting on someone else to get here. He sighed. "She said she would be here…" Law walked to him. "You mean Kalifa?" Lucci put his hands in his pocket. "Yeah, we wanted to discuss something important with Oichi while Kaeden is distracted by the party." Law raised his eyebrow. "…something to be discussed with Oichi…" "Yes, an agreement both me and Kalifa agreed on about Kaeden'** **s future.** **" He turned and walked off. Law watched him go. "** **His future?** **"**

 **The party was soon in full swing. Ty was with the other children his age playing superhero with masks on. He had on spider man. Oichi smiled at him. She watched one of the little girls fall down and Ty helped her up. Even though he quickly ran away from her, Oichi was happy to see he was slowly getting over his fear. All that time around grandma and the twins were doing good. She had sat Kaeden down on the play blanket with the other kids. They were doing their own little thing but it look like he was having fun showing his plushie around. He had on an Iron man birthday hat.**

 **Vivi and Nami came to sit down with her. "This is a great party. You should be a birthday party planner!"** **Oichi giggled.** **"No, I just want Kaeden to have a great party. Lucci did most of the cooking and set up anyways." Nami nudged her. "Don't be so modest. Anyways how are you feelings today?" "I feel fine. As long as I don't push myself to hard I'm good." Vivi smiled. "Good. We need you at your best for graduation tomorrow. We all plan to cheer as loudly as we can for our friends and Law. He did score the perfect grade in the whole school!"** **Oichi smiled.** **"Yeah, I saw the list. Jess came in second under him and she got to skip a grade." Nami sighed and leans back. "Yeah, lucky her…" They both looked at her. "It's hard to tell but are you angry or relieved about that?" Nami looked at them and smiled. "I don't know. Maybe relieved? I'm not saying it's a bad thing but there has been nothing but tension throughout this whole year. Mainly with Jess and the other students. Maybe once she graduates we might see a bit of a peaceful year? Don't get me wrong I'm not saying anything is Jess fault but she always ends up on the bad side of things. Once she's gone the girls won't have much to do since the main point of their so called stress is gone…"**

 **Vivi hummed.** **"…Well when you look at it that way…it would be a great relief to know that Jess will only have to put up with this for one year. Oh!" Viv stood up making Oichi and Nami jump. "What is it?" "T-That means we can finally have Oichi to ourselves!" She said with sparkles in her eyes. Oichi blushed slightly as Nami laughed and hugged her. "That is true! We get Oichi all to ourselves now! This year kinda and next year! Hurrah!"** **Vivi sat down and hugged her to. Oichi** **'s face got redder. "Cut it out. It'** **s embarrassing** **…" The girls giggled.**

 **A few minutes later Oichi gathered all the children and everyone else around the play mat. Kaeden was stuffing his face with some cut up hot dogs. She giggled. "Okay, now that everyone is here a special guest has come to say hi to the birthday boy Kaeden!" Hearing his name Kaeden looked up. "Please give a round of a applause to Iron Man!" Oichi step aside as everyone clap. Kaeden eyes widen as he watched Iron Man come into view. "What's up kids! I heard there that a kid almost as good looking as me around here?" The kids eyes sparkled as he started to show off his suit. "Oh yeah! Who's good looking? Who's the best superhero!?"**

 **"** **You! You!** **" Kaeden says loudly waving his hands. "Haha! Look at that! I knew it was good idea to cancel everything to come see you! Not only are you almost as good looking as me you got the smarts to." He picked Kaeden up, which made Kaeden's day. He cheered and waved his arms happily. "Alright! Do all of you want to go on an adventure with me!?" The kids stood up and screamed. "** **YEAAHH!** **" "Alright! Today we are going to be catching so really bad guys. I noticed you all already had on your super hero masks, so why don't you put them back on." The kids got out their masks and started putting them on.**

 **Iron man then handed Oichi a bag and whispered something into her ear. She nodded and went out over to everyone else. She walked up to Terry and gave him a villain's mask. His eyes sparkled. "HoHo! No way! I'm a villain!?" He said excitedly. Oichi laughed at his excitement and rubbed his head. She gave one to Eric, Brit, Tiff, Luffy, and Ace. "Don't be all buck wild. Remember they are children and Brit watch your language." Oichi says. "Yeah, Yeah. I got it. Where is Ty! I want him to catch me!"** **Terry pouted.** **"What!? He's my brother! He should want to catch me!" Eric pushed Terry out the way. "Screw that he should want to catch me!?" Oichi laughed. "Can we please remember who birthday it is today." Eric and Terry rubbed their head. "My bad…" They both said. "When Ty's birthday come up I'll make sure we play this game again okay. Then Ty can kick the crap out of you both." Iron Man was already with the kids a bit far away from the party so that wouldn't run into anything.**

 **"Alright Villains! Show yourselves and prepared to be capture by our little group of heroes!" The kids shouted in excitement. "Man, he sure knows how to rile them up." Terry says putting on the mask. "** **Have fun! I** **'m rooting for you Ty and Kaeden!" Oichi says waving at them. Ty, with the spider man mask waved back. Kaeden was to focus on Ironman to see her. "Robin! I need you to video tape and take pictures please!"** **Robin nodded.** **"Yupp, that's what you hired me for. Thanks for that by the way."** **Oichi nodded.** **"Of course, If you're going to be a famous photographer then I want to be your first and BEST costumer." Robin laughed and went down to where Ace was already getting beat up by the kids. "** **Crap! Da** **…Darn you Brit you traitor!" Brit laughed. She had tripped him when the game started so Ace was captured first.**

 **Away from the party, Jess and Sabo were taking Elvira for a stroll around the park. It was a beautiful day, there was a slight screen over the stroller so Elvira wouldn't get sunburned and the light would bother her. Strolling around the a small pound they stopped at a bench nexted to a water bubblier. Jess let go of the stroller leaving Sabo next to Elvira and stepped to the bubbler taking a drink. Sabo watched, his eyes roamed over. Her stomach has gotten down pretty quickly, it looked like she was only a month pregnant. It puzzled him but at the same time he had got a clue on why her stomach has gone down so quickly. Dawn did mention to him and Jess that it was most likely her inhuman abilites and black serum. Sabo turned his hearing the kids a thte party scream  
"Looks like they are having fun over there." Jess looked at him and smiled and stepped over "I guess it was a good time to take Elvira for a small walk then if it was gonna get the wild" "Well it would be weird if it didn't get wild." He says chuckling. **

**Jess put her hands back on the handles of the stroller and pushed Elvira, Sabo followed her. Jess smiled "I know what game there playing, superhero and villains. Me and Oichi use to play it when we were young"**

 **"Oh yeah? I remembered the one you showed at Oichi's party. That was funny and cute seeing you dressed as Robin haha." Sabo says laughing. Jess blushed "Hush up! I wanted to be Harley but Oichi made dress up as Robin."**

 **"Does it matter? In the end you enjoyed playing." Sabo says shrugging. "So Aurora said I can back on the implant soon. The implant she created doesn't effect breast feeding" Jess says turning the corner of the pathway that lead back to the party. "That's good to know." Jess smiled "yeah… about me graduating with you…. Do you think everyone is relived I won't be there anymore… I bet they are… I've caused my friends a troublesome year…. Haven't…** **I?** **"**

 **"Who knows. All I care about is that you won't be stuck in school anymore to deal with it." "Look who it is" a voice made them stop, they see four girls. Jess groaned "You gotta be kidding me?! School is over get a fucken life already, stop bothering mine"**

 **"Let's just go." Sabo says sighing. The girls stepped over and looked down to see Elvira, they frowned and one made a groan "What an ugly baby, it's not Sabo's whore."** **Jess** **'s eyes widen. Sabo shot them a death glare. Elvira started to fuss slightly from being woken up. "Now look what you fucken girls did woke up my daughter who was enjoying her first stroll…" Jess walked to the side of the strolling taking a purple nukey from the bag and gentle putting her hand under the screen gently put it in her mouth making her stop crying as she sucked on it.**

 **The girls crossed their arms. "We all know you cheated on him so fuss up already whore." "Yeah! That baby isn't even his doesn't even look like his!" Jess bite her lip taking out her phone. "Why don't you bimbo's get lost already." Jess ignored the girls for a moment and texted Oichi 'Oichi, I have some villains for the kids to take out. Couple of girls that are picking on Elvira and won't leave me and Sabo alone…' Jess put her phone after send the text and relaxed for a moment "Girls there is a reason of why I didn't stick up for myself" Jess turned to them opening her eyes "The only reason why I didn't kick your asses at school because I was caring Elvira, now that I'm not pregnant anymore I think I'll bash your faces in" Sabo sighed and held her back. "Jess not in front of Elvira" the girls stepped back and laughed nervously "Ha like you can!" Jess smirked 'hurry up Oichi with the kids'**

 **While the kids played Oichi was making them plates for food. Danni, Frank, and Zane had gotten there a bit late so she and the other parents were making goodie bags while Frank and Dante were setting up the cake and presents. When she got the text, she sighed. After making it was okay with the parents, she went down to where they had just finished catching Luffy. She went to Iron Man and whispered something to him. He nodded. "Alright! Good job kids! Now we need to go take on the main villains! The big bad boss wants to kidnap your lovely host and steal her away!" The kids gasp. Ty ran up and hugged Oichi. "No! Not my auntie!" Nami and Vivi came down carrying a basket filled with water guns and balloons. "Just for today I'm going to let you guys use my secret weapons but no telling your parents okay?" The kids nodded and started to grab the water guns and balloons. Robin chuckled. "This is going to be a lot of fun."**

 **A minute or two later the girls were still talking smack to Jess and Sabo when Jess got a message from Oichi. 'I suggest you find cover or use Sabo as a shield. Back is on the way. =D' Jess looked at her phone and smiled then and put her phone in record.**

 **Soon one of the girls were hit with a water balloon. "** **H-HEY! WHAT THE HELL!** **" They turned to see Iron Man and Oichi holding Kaeden. "What's your deal you bit…" "** **ATTACCKKK!** **" Iron man yells. Suddenly all the kids came running from behind them with the water balloons and water guns. "** **VIILLAINSSS!** **" They yelled as they pelted the girls with the balloons and water guns. The girls yelled as they started to run away. Jess stood there laughing at the girls.**

 **Oichi walked over to them. "You three okay?"** **Sabo sighed.** **"A warning would have been nice." "I did…I just sent it to Jess not you." "** **Oh ha-ha.** **" Sabo says. Iron Man went to go collect the kids. "It's almost time for cake and the gifts. So whenever you're done having your family time come join us." Oichi says following Iron Man. Jess chuckled "That was so priceless good thing I recorded it!"** **Sabo smirked** **"Why you sexy vixen you" Jess giggled "Oh yeah I know I'm such a naughty vixen, maybe later today… you should punish my naughty vixen ways" Strolling away with Elvira. "Sounds like a plan to me." He says walking off behind her.**

 **Once the kids were all rounded up and back at the party Iron Man was saying his last few words. Oichi was staying at the food table when she spotted Lucci. She walked over to him. "Lucci! I was looking for you. Even though it's not your style I thought you could be a villain and play with Kaeden but, it looks like you're a bit late."** **Lucci smiled.** **"Sorry about that. I need to talk to you about something important." He grabbed her hand and pulled her away. "** **Lucci?** **" They walked a bit away from the party. "** **Lucci?** **" Oichi says again until she saw Kalifa sitting down on a bench. "** **Kalifa? I** **'m glad you're here! You should come say hi to Kaeden!" Oichi says smiling. She sat down beside her. Kalifa smiled slightly. "Is he having fun?"** **Oichi nodded.** **"Yes! He is enjoying himself a lot."** **Kalifa nodded.** **"I see…actually Oichi. There is something I wish to talk to you about." "Talk to me?" "Yes, about Kaeden." Oichi placed her hands in her lap. "If this is about taking him back. I understand. He is your son after all. I'll be sad but I hope you can let him come visit me every now and then." Kalifa laughed. "Already have the answers to that huh. Smart but, no it's not that. It's quite the opposite really…Me and Lucci both talked about this. We want to give custody of Kaden to you."**

 **Oichi** **'s eyes widen. "What?" "We want you to have Kaeden basically." "I know what you mean but I can'** **t!** **" "Why not? Don't you love Kaeden as one of your own?" "Yes of course, but you want to give me custody? You don't want to be his mother? Why are you giving him away?" Oichi asked in slight panic. Kalifa pushed her glasses up. "How strange. I thought this would have made you happy." Oichi frowned. "How could I be happy? You're talking about giving your only son away!? I just can't see why? When Kaeden first came to me he didn't look like he had a bad life with you and Lucci!?"** **Kalifa sighed.** **"Oh dear…if you don't want him I guess we can just hand him over to the adoption place. I'm sure he would find a lovely home else were."**

 **Oichi stood up. "** **WHAT!? NO! YOU CANT!** **" She yelled. Kalifa looked to her. "If you don't want Kaeden then what else choice do I have. My job and Lucci's job is to dangerous for us to watch over that child. I wanted to give him to you since you are the best choice for it…or…is it because of your own son?"** **Oichi froze.** **"Yes, I am quite aware of it. The son that's being born through a tube. A product of rape if you want to get technical." Oichi placed her hand on her chest. "I have heard talk from your father that you even went as far as to see and name him but what does that matter? Is the reason you won't keep Kaeden is because you don't plan to keep Niko as well."** **Oichi bit her lip.** **"In truth, you don't want him, do you? A child produce of the men or rather I say man who raped you. You knew from when you heard that you had a child, who the father was and you can't bear to look at him can you?" Oichi could feel her heart speeding up. "Or maybe you do want Kaeden. Maybe you want to use him as your scapegoat to ignore the fact that in the end you planned to give your son away instead. Are you too stupid to realized what you're doing girl!?"**

 **Lucci stepped in front of Oichi. "That's enough Kalifa…don't push her past her limit…" Kalifa pushed her glasses up. "I apologize for that." Lucci turned to Oichi. She was shaking. A tear ran down her cheek but, Lucci caught it. He grabbed her face and pulled it up to him. "Calm down Oichi. Breath easily." Oichi grabbed his hand as more tears ran down her cheek. "…I'm horrible…I'm a horrible person Lucci. She's right. Even if I saw him or named him I did feel a bit better but, it only lasted for a few days. I knew the moment when I saw him who the father was. I…I don't think I can raise Niko, if I have to remember his father's face. I wanted to give him away. I'm so terrible. How could I even think of keep Kaeden when I don't want my own child? How can I hold Elvira or Zane knowing I don't want to hold Niko? I can't bear with it." Her hand tighter on his.**

 **Lucci smiled down at her. "** **Oichi** **…you think I didn't know that." She looked up at him with her teary eyes. "Law has full knowledge of how you feel as well which is why he didn't push you to go back and see Niko like your mother does. Though I wish he did. Maybe visiting him will do you some good." He takes out a tissue and wipes her face. "I want you to understand something. The life Kaeden has would be difficult if he stayed with just me or Kalifa. We don't want him in the assassination life. We thought it would be better if you would take him. He'd be able to have a better life with you. Make friends, go to school, grow up with dreams and one day start a family of his own. We don't want to force you, we will give you all the time to think about this. Unlike Kalifa I will be here with you until that time comes. Understand."** **Oichi nodded.** **"And about Niko. You don't need to hold your feelings back. Yes, it's going to be difficult, and even if you had those thoughts of giving him away deep down way down in that pure little heart of yours, you knew that you could never do that. If you did then we wouldn't be having this party for Kaeden and you wouldn't think of yourself as a terrible person and get so emotional over this. Also, don't think you're going to be alone when it comes to Niko. On the days you feel like you can't handle yourself me, Law, your family, all of us will be here to support you." Oichi sniffled as he wiped her face again. "Now, no more crying. We can talk more about this later. I'm sure Kaeden is looking for you now." Oichi nodded and made her way back to the party.**

 **Kalifa stood up. "** **Well I** **'m done here. I have other things to do then to be here." Lucci looked at her. "Yeah, I'll be joining you shortly now that Karasu is here. My role is coming to a end."** **Kalifa nodded.** **"I will let everyone know. I hope staying around that girl hasn't made you soft." Lucci chuckled. "Don't forget who your talking to Kalifa. If I wanted to I could kill you right here and now. Our son barely remembers your face so I doubt he would remember you." Kalifa chuckled. "Yes, you men and your boastfulness…" She turned around to walk away when suddenly she felt a jolt of pain go through her stomach. Her eyes widen as she looked down to see an arm running through her stomach. She then blinked only to see nothing. She rubbed her stomach and looked back at Lucci who was walking away. "Like I said. Don't forget who your talking to." Lucci growled out. Kalifa broke into a sweat and feel to her knees. "…How strange. It seems he has gotten even stronger."**

 **Lucci made it back just in time to see Iron Man depart. Now the kids were lining up to eat. He headed to the food table to start making plates. Terry walked up to him smiling. "Sheesh. You couldn't have been more low on the bloodlust thing. Leaves a bad taste in certain peoples mouth you know."** **Lucci smirked.** **"I'll remember that next time." Terry chuckled as he grabbed a plate for River and Ty.**

 **River sat down with Ty near her, She smiled "Did you have fun TY?"**

 **Ty was kicking his feet and waving to a boy across from him. "Yeah…I had lots of fun." River chuckled "don't worry when its your party, I'll make sure you have an amazing Spiderman themed party of your own"**

 **"Okay." He says. seeing Terry walk back, River smiled taking her plat "Thanks hun" "you are Welcome." He gave a plate to Ty. "Thank you." Terry sat beside him and ruffled his hair.**

 **Over by Dawn, she was stuffing her face "This food is so good!"**

 **Dante was just coming back from a smoke. "I wasn't lying when I told Lucci is a good cook." Dawn chuckled and then smiled to see Jess and Sabo stroll back with Elvira. Jess smiled seeing her mother and strolled buy her and sat next to her "Sabo can you get me a plate please? I'm gonna feed Elvira."**

 **"Alright." He says walking off. Jess took out Elvira who fussed slightly "Shhh no fussing sweetie, I'll give feed you in a moment" Jess said reaching down taking out a bottle with her breast milk. Holding her right, Jess held the bottle as Elvira was sucking on it. Dawn smiled "How does it feel being a mother?" Jess smiled "Feels amazing" Dawn smiled. Jess looked at her mom, speaking in a different language "he still doesn't look happy about you having a boy…** **?** **" Dawn frowned and nodded, speaking back in that same language "I don't think he's happy at all… he won't open up to me about it…. I wanna ask Danni for advice… but I'm afraid that Danni might kick his ass…. Or do something else to him" Jess shook her head "he'll come around..."**

 **On cue Danni walked over and grabbed Dante by his collar and walked away with him. Dawn's eyes widen "Danni?! Jess sighed and looked down at Elvira "Your grandma Danni is sure something isn't she?"**

 **Danni dragged Dante over by Lily who was sitting with Max, Ryan, Brit, and Tiff. Danni pushed him to her almost making him fall. Dante sighed and straighten himself out. "You called mother?" Lily smiled. "I only wanted to congratulate you on having a son this time." Dante expression didn't change. The twins got up from the table and scattered in different directions, not wanting to hear this conversation. Danni arms were crossed. "Mother…some other time please." "Of course, but I hope you're not neglecting poor Dawn. From the way, she talks so excitedly about having a boy she must not know." "And that's how it will stay. She doesn't need to know about pointless things like that." Lily laughed. "And that's where your wrong my dear son. If you want to give your heart to Dawn, then you have to open up about the events of your past. You told Danni everything about yourself and look what happened. You two fell in love, had Oichi, and even considered getting married." Dante signed and so did Danni. "Love is just something that is not possible for me anymore mother." Danni frowned. "So what do you think of Dawn. Choose your words carefully." Dante looked at her. "I am very fond of her and I already told you that I wouldn't look at another woman as long as I was with her. You burned my picture books and made me swear on father'** **s grave.** **" Lilly giggled a bit at that. "I know you both dislike each other but I can also see the lingering feelings. You two shared something that can't be broken so easily." She looked at Danni. "It's the same as you Danni. Your heart is still closed off with Frank. You two will never be able to move on if you two never open up." Both Dante and Danni looked at each other. "That's all I wanted to tell you and if you're going to go to that place at least let her know before you leave."**

 **"Yes, mother…" Danni smacked him in the back of the head. "One phone call is all I need asshole…" She huffed out then walked away. Dante rubbed the back of his head. Lily laughed. "Now why don't you be my messenger and drag Law over here. It's time for our Danni to go back into her less angry self."** **Dante nodded.** **"Yes mother."**

 **River looked over to Jess and smiled watching her feed Elvira 'her aura has change so much, its such a motherly aura' she frowned mentally though 'I want one know…' looking down at her tummy, she slight touched it it 'seeing everyone get pregnant is making wanna have one know….' Ty looked at River and frowned slightly "R-River you… okay?" Terry lifted his head over to her and noticed her slight touch of her tummy and a frown on her face which quickly turned into a smile and looked at Ty poking his cheek "Oh yeah I'm fine little man, why don't I get you some cookies?" Ty smiled "yeah!" River chuckled got up and skipped away. Terry ruffled Ty's hair. "…big brother? Is she really okay?" Terry leans back. "She will be fine. She just wants to be a mommy to." "A mommy?" Terry laughed. "Just know she will be okay. Just keep smiling like that alright." Ty nodded. "Okay."**

 **Danni was over by Frank. He was feeding Zane. "Gahh…"** **Danni grabbed her boobs.** **"I'm so glad my boobs made a lot of milk! Zane could have sucked me dry at one point!" Frank shuckled "Oh he isn't the only one"**

 **Danni then noticed Dante walking near them. She growled but kept her anger down, so she wouldn't upset Zane. "You better have a good reason to be coming near me you sack of shit." Dante took out his phone and clicked something. He then turned it around to show a picture of herself when she was younger. She had long hair and cute kitty ears on. She was wearing a one fits all kitty outfit with tail and all. Frank's eyes widen "** **so cute** **…"**

 **Danni** **'s face went completely red as she reached for his phone. Dante snatched it away and held it over his head. "You bastard! Delete that picture!" Dante smirked. "Why? Is it to embarrassing for you since you hate animals and all?" Danni jumped at him. "** **Delete it!** **" Dante moved out the way and turned his back and quickly left. "I think your co-workers deserve to see this side of you." Danni ran after him. "** **DON** **'** **T YOU DARE!** **" She went chasing after him until they got to Lily. It was then Dante stuck his foot out and tripped her. Danni landed on her face. She sat up. "Damn you Dante!" "Consider it pay back for pulling my shirt."**

 **"Alright children that's enough. "Lily says clapping her hands. Dante and Danni stuck their noses up at each other. "My goodness…you two act just like children sometimes." "Ms. Lily! Dante has a photo of me when I was younger! Tell him to delete it!" "Oh real mature Danni, telling my mother on me." Danni stuck her tongue out. "I said enough. Danni delete whatever is making Danni upset so we can move on."** **Dante sighed.** **"Yes, mother…" Danni laughed out in victory as she stood up.**

 **"Anyways Danni Law has some great news he wants to tell you!" Danni looked at Law. "News…I don't think I can take any more 'good' news…" She says hissing toward Dante. Lily smiled. "This news is sure to make you happy." Law go ahead."** **Law sighed.** **"** **Danni** **… I… I never got the chance to ask so." Danni groaned. "Spit it out all ready!" "I wanted your permission to marry Oichi…" Danni froze on the spot as she processed those words. "You…wait what!?"** **Law sighed.** **"I want to marry Oichi…" Before he could even react, Danni hugged him. Luckily on reflex he turned his head so he wouldn't die from suffocation from her breasts. She had sparkles in her eyes as she twirled him around. "Kyyaaa yesss yess of course!" She said happily. It was like all the anger that was pouring out of her went pop. At least from what Dante's eyes saw. The red fiery aura that had been around her for weeks just left and now he regular aura was back. Like his own it was black but with a hint of red in it.**

 **Lily laughed at Danni. "So happy that your angry mode is gone." "I want you to make her the happiest girl alive! You better spoil her a lot and I don't care if she doesn't want to be spoiled! SPOIL HER ROTTON! And I want more grandbabies! A house full! I want all boys!" Dante frowned. "Law and Oichi are going to have girls." "Shut the hell up Dante! They are having boys!" Lily smiled happily. "Both boys and girls would be great. Just make lots!" Law was so confused. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be happy or scared about this.**

 **"Oh! Max will make the wedding dress and I'll plan the wedding. Dante isn't allowed to come so he is off the list right now!" Dante walked around the table. "Who are you to say I can't came to my own daughter's wedding! Who's going to walk her down the aisle?" "** **Corazon can** **…" Danni said pouting. "Why would I let that nut case give MY daughter away to HIS son!?" Lily laughed as the two went on and poor Law couldn't do or say anything with the fear of being hugged to death.**

 **It was cake time! Everyone gathered around the table where two cakes sat. The first one had two candles on. And an Iron Man face. Lucci lit the candles as everyone sung happy birthday. However, before the song was finished Kaeden took two hand full of the cake, missing the candles, and stuffed it in his mouth. "** **K-Kaeden!** **" Oichi says. Lucci chuckled. "I guess that's okay. It was made for him. Oichi sighed and blew the candles out. "I guess but still…" Kaeden giggled as he grabbed another hand food. Out of the three-hand full his face was already covered in the cake. Terry couldn't help but laugh setting off a chain reaction. Lucci shook his head as he started to cut up the bigger cake with Iron man on it, and started to pass slices out.**

 **Dawn chuckled "Oichi you did the same thing too, you did more though like dove into the cake" Jess chuckled "haha! Didn't you record that?" Dawn grinned "Yuupy!"**

 **Oichi blushed as she held Kaeden a bit tightly. "Please don't say that. It'** **s embarrassing.** **" Jess giggled and looked at Sabo "after the kids I want a piece please"**

 **"Alright." Sabo says. Jess smiled and looked back down at Elvira who finally finished her bottle "She eats slow.." Dawn blinked and smiled "You did the same, savoring it" Jess flushed. River appeared by her and sat down as Jess placed a towel over her shoulder and jess put the bottle on the table and placed Elvira against her shoulder and slightly tabbing her back softly. River smiled "she is so cute" Jess smiled "Yeah, River… you alright?" Jess looked at her, River looked down "I'** **m fine** **" Dawn shook her head "River dear, you want one don't you?" River's eyes widen and stood up "I don't know what your" Dawn interuped her "don't take me for a fool River I know when someone has that look of wanting to be a mother…. You time will come… when ever Terry is ready he will let you know" River frowned "I know but it wont be for years…. Like after he is a senior… I don't know…" Jess shook her head softly patted Elvira's back more and the sound of her soft burp made jess smile "That's a girl" River closed her eyes "I need a walk" he turned away and left the party area and walked towards the pound. Jess and Dawn watched her and frowned.**

 **Oichi groaned as Kaeden did the thing she feared the most and dived into the cake face first. "** **Kaeden no! Gahh!** **" Kaeden jumped her and smashed some cake into her face. Robin quickly took pictures. Oichi whipped some cake of her face and looked down at Kaeden laughing. "Such a sneaky kid." "** **ME! ME!** **" Kaeden yelled as he smeared more cake on Oichi's face. Oichi giggled a bit. "Yes you." She poked his cheek.**

 **Terry laughed at this until he felt River moving away. He sighed. He knew she was feeling down but there wasn't much he can say to make her feel better and he didn't want to make her fell anymore down then she always was. He had explained to her that because of a certain contract he wasn't allowed to even think of starting a family of his own until he was twenty-one. If Danni and Dante sighed off on the contract it would be a different story, then he'd happily give her as many kids she wanted. He stretched. On the other hand, if he didn't go he was sure felt like he was going to get nagged which would be annoying. "Hey Ty?" Ty looked up at him. He was eating some cake and cookies. "Go sit with Eric for a bit okay?" Ty nodded and went over to Eric who was sitting with Brit and Tiff. Terry sighed and ruffled his own hair before getting up and heading to River.**

 **Up in a tree River sighed softly, she closed her eyes. 'I do I want one so bad…** **?** **' "Feeling depressed sister?" River leaned her back against the tree more "shut up Haru" Haru sat down next to her on the branch "one day you will be a mother, its just not your time yet. Your still to young"** **River pouted** **"I'm only 16…" Haru smiled "your turning 17 soon"** **River pouted** **"I know…." "Your golden birthday" Haru smirked. River blushed "Stop it…" Haru reached out to her and patted her head "now now little sister, You know your cute as ever when you blush" River groaned "Stop it already, stop hitting on your sister" Haru chuckled and stood up on the branch "You know if our parents and our clan weren't gone me and you would have already be engaged that was our fathers wishes after all, to keep the line pure" then he moved his to the head has a kunai rushed past his head "leave already" Haru chuckled and senses Terry close "your mate is coming" Haru disappeared. River sighed and looked, Terry was indeed walking over to the tree.**

 **Terry yawned slightly. He could smell Haru from miles away. His scent burned his nose a bit. Usually when that happens it showed him that mentally he hasn't forgiven Haru for whatever he did to cause her pain. It irritated him that he was here but there wasn't much he could do about that. He was River's brother and he didn't want to mess up whatever bond they had. So he let by gone be by gone. He stopped. "River come down here." Terry says reaching the tree. River sighed and jumped down perfectly land on her feet, she smiled "What it is hun? Sorry I walked away it was getting kind of noisey so I wanted fresh air, plus I sensed my brother so I came over here to chat with him"**

 **Terry wasn't flaunting his usual carefree smile, letting River know he was being very serious right now. "Uh huh. I'm sure you did. Listen. I hate sugarcoating things to a certain degree so I'm gonna come out and say it. If you want to get mad then that's fine since you would have every right to be." River smiled "What do you mean?" "No matter how much you smile and say your alright you are lying through those beautiful lips of yours. It to the point where Ty knows something is wrong and we both already know how keen his awareness scenes are." River stopped smiling and just stared at him Terry sighed. "I know you want a kid of your own but I can't give that to you. It sucks that I have to make you wait while Jess and Ms. Dawn have one of their own but, because of the contract, I can't go against it. If I do I will have to leave you and that's something I don't want to do." River bite her lip then she frowned "Can't you ask them to relase you from it…** **?** **"  
"If there were a way to get Dante and my auntie to sigh over on the contract then I would happily give you as many kids as you wanted. I don't really see the advantage of having kids to be honest but if you wanted one I would give you one if I could." River put her head down sniffed "** **Its no far** **…" Terry pulled her into a hug. "All I am asking is for you to wait for me. When the contract is over then I'll give you a thousand kids if you wanted." River teared slightly "I'll try…."**

 **Terry sighed mentally.** **"If you think you can get auntie or even Dante to change their mind then maybe there would be a chance. River sniffed "You think so?" "I already broke a rule in the contact…never get into a fully committed relationship like we are in now…it was thanks to aunties support that I could stay with you."** **River blinked** **"Really…" "If you get auntie she might…just might…try to talk to Dante…it's a big move but if you think you can do it. Your willingly to try." River smiled brightly, it was a rela smile "Oh yes I know I can! I have one levgarge over her, hehe Frank. I'm like a sister to him so he would just give her that look or cook so much sea food or let her get off the implant"**

 **Jess strolled Elvira over to Lily who was sitting at her own table, Dawn, Bri and Tiff were sitting with them while Tiff was touching Dawn's tummy.**

 **Brit was on the other side of Lily eating. She didn't like touching the stomach of pregnant women if she didn't have to. Jess smiled "Mama I hope I'm not bother you but can you do me a favor?" Dawn smiled "Of course sweetie what is it?"**

 **Lily was still eating as she watched Lucci and Law set up the presents. Jess smiled "Can you watch Elvira for a moment please? I got to head to the bathroom I don't wanna bring her in the dirty bathroom here, Sabo ran off somewhere to chase Luffy." Dawn chuckled "Of course hun, I'll watch her" Jess smiled "Thank you!" she rushed to the bathroom. Dawn chuckled "So silly your mama" Dawn reached down poked Elvira's tummy making Tiff move her hands from her tummy.**

 **"She's really cute." Tiff says. Dawn smiled "Yeah she is so cute, like a Celtica china doll"**

 **Tiff nodded.** **"I wonder how soft her hair is going to get!" Tiff says with excitement in her eyes as she started to think about all type of hair product. Dawn turned her head to a tree to see Terry and River holding each other. Dawn frowned. "Poor River, seeing her friends having babies is taking a toll on her. She wants to have a family too"**

 **Brit shook her head. "I don't see how…the only ones who had and wanted babies were you, auntie and Jess…Oichi didn't even get a freaking choice…a crappy way to start a family if you ask me…"** **Lily pinched Bri cheeks.** **"Be nice. Your smart mouth will do you no good here." Bri rubbed her cheek. "Yes ma'am…I'm sorry." Brit mumbled before going back to eating. Lily picked up her punch. "You'd have to forgive her rudeness. Like Oichi, she and a few others here aren't to happy about little Niko. But Terry is a very passionate person. I'm sure in due time he will give he want she wants. I don't think my son and Danni realize what they are doing to there nephew and daughter. They are still blinded by the past and it makes the trip to growing up for those two very hard." Lily says as she watches Dante smoke with Johnathon. Dawn sighed "** **dear god don** **'t tell me he has a chip in his head too…** **?** **"  
"Yes he does but, his isn't as advanced as Oichi's or Dante's. You can say he has the older model my husband developed. He has more free will then Oichi but he is bounded to Dante there are limits to the things he can do." Dawn bite her lip "I swear Lily, if I wasn't so much in love with your son I would have beat the crap out of him for the shit he pulled on my goddaughter, pardon my language." **

**"Love huh. Haha. That's very cute. I wish my Dante would say something like that. 'if I wasn't so much in love with Dante right now…'" Lily laughed as she mocked Dante'** **s cold personality.** **"That would make my day all over again haha!"**

 **River skipped over to Danni and Frank with a smile dragging Terry with her "Mama D can I ask you something?" Frank was feeding Zane.**

 **Danni was on her phone spreading the word about Law marrying Oichi. She didn't look up from her phone. "Yes what is it?"** **River smiled.** **"Please release Terry form his contract….? Please Mama D? please… I don't think it's fair that he can't have a family while in it… I wanna start a family with him please mama D?"**

 **Danni stop doing was she was doing and frowned looking at Terry. "You told her about the contact!?" Terry looked down. "Terry you know you can't tell people about that so easily!?" "Oh come on auntie. It's River! She's a freaking ninja! Ninja's can keep secrets!" Danni sighed and rubbed the space in between her eyes. She wasn't going to get mad. She was to happy that Law wanted to marry Oichi. Her dream of having more grandbabies was coming clear. She sighed. "No. I will not break the contract and Terry knows the reason why." She says calmly. River frowned and then looked at Frank. "Big brother?"** **Frank** **'s eyes widen and looked up at her, she looked down at him and given him that cute dragon pout of hers, Frank flushed and ran his hand over his face. "Law"**

 **Law, who was carrying gifts to the play mat. "What?" "Tomorrow get your ass to my house and remove the implant from Danni's arm that's if Danni does this small little thing for my sweet loving sister who has been so good to her nephew"**

 **Danni frowned. "No, we aren't doing this. Don't use Frank against me. I stand firm on my answer and even if I did say yes, the contract will NOT be broken unless Dante says yes as well and I highly doubt there is anything you can do or say to change his mind and to add on to that it would mean I would HAVE to go talk to that two timing, play boy, Piece of shit and I refuse to do that!" River looked down has tears came down her face, her heart sank, dropped, she couldn't bare it anymore, she turned around and ran, knocking down Ace and ran off.**

 **Ace sighed.** **"I cant even take a damn scroll without being pushed or jumped on…" Frank frowned and sighed he looked down and Zane "She'll get over it… I hope… I think you just crushed a poor girl's dreams becoming a mother Danni congrats to you" Dawn says scrolling Elvira past them "I wonder if it was Oichi in her shoes what you do it? The fricken same?"**

 **"Don't start with me right now. For your information. I would have. I want Grandchildren but me, along with Ms. Lily and my mother and father have taught Oichi and the others that they don't need to have children until they are able to take care of themselves. I would never approve if Oichi wanted to have children while she still in school and neither would Dante. Once she's done with school she is free to do whatever the hell she like. The same for you Terry. You are under my care and until the contract that YOU sighed is done there is nothing I can do." Dawn shook her head "Lily is right, you and Dante don't know what the hell you are doing to Oichi and Terry, you and your stupid fricken chips and contracts. Don't know the true damage you two are doing. So tell me this, what if she gets pregnant anyways? Then what!?" She snapped, making the others look at her. Frank's eyes widen "Dawn calm down. Jess gotten back from the bathroom stopped and blinked at this "Mama…** **?** **"**

 **"Dawn you can say whatever the hell you like but I don't care and don't forget I wasn't the one who wanted Oichi to have that damn chip in her head. The man you're so deeply in love with sighed off on it. Your words, or anyone's else for that matter, won't change my views on this and it never will. As for River…let's just hope she doesn't. I promise you she won't like the outcome." Danni says calmly looking at her phone. Dawn was fuming "Gah why do I love you so much! I can never stay mad at you…. But just hearing this just makes me wanna shake the …. Out of you…" Jess rushed over "Mama calm down…" Dawn just stepped away "I need a walk before I punch someone" she walked away from everyone. Jess frowned and looked at Danni then chuckled at everyone looking confused "Sorry about her pregnant, hormones" Jess took the stroller and went to go find Sabo.**

 **Dante, hearing the fuss went on smoking. "This is why I didn't want him with River in the first place." Johnathan chuckled. "You sure have another feisty one on your hands. What if she comes to you about this?" "I hope she don't." Dante says. "Oh? She got you eating out of her hands already?" "No, what she will hear won't make se situation better. I can care less about what everyone wants. Terry sighed the contact when he was able to fully understand what he was getting into. He signed on to twenty-one years and until then just like Sabo and the others. He is mine until the contract is up." Johnathon chuckled. "I don't know why people said you change after coming here. It seems to me you became a lot colder." Dante shrugs. "Maybe…Maybe not…I'm only stating the facts. They can blow gaskets and scream and call me all types of this or even threaten my life but it wouldn't change the outcome of what I'm doing." "My oh My…it's a shame Oichi doesn't have that type of contract."** **Dante sighed.** **"** **Well** **…Oichi has a curse on her…ever since she was born she had a very bad curse." "A curse you say?" Dante breaths in the smoke. "A curse of being my daughter." Johnathon chuckled at his old friend. 'Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he did change just a little.'**

 **It was time to open presents. While the parents cleaned up Lucci and Law started to stack up the presents around the play mat. Kaeden was sitting on Oichi's lap as he and his new friends started opening the gifts together. "So eager to open gifts." Oichi says rubbing Kaeden's hair. Opening the smaller ones first Kaeden received clothes and toys of all kind. Mostly of Iron man. There was one from the twins Brit and Tiff. It had the gloves and shoes along with the mask for Iron Man. Oichi put them on him and couldn't help but snuggle him as the sparkles came out his eyes. Watching him open his gifts a tiny thought pop in the back of her head. 'I wonder what Niko would look like…' She rubbed her head. 'Niko…'**

 **Along the lines of gifts was one from Terry and River. They had gotten him a KidiTab color. She looked around but both of them were gone. 'Must have been what Auntie was fussing over.' She sighs. 'Can't have a party without something getting out of hand neat the end.' The next gift was from Jess and Sabo. They got him a little sports center with a small basketball and soccer ball. He also got a stand up drawing and play board. There was a train set from Rylan and from Lucci and Iron Man bed set. Oichi's gift was an Iron Man teddy bear along with different outfits she made for it. Kaeden hugged that bear with all his strength. Next to the last one was the gift from Dawn. It was a red car. "Wow…um…I'm not sure where we can put that…do we have roon for it?" "We can always bring it outside for him to play in." Law says. Oichi nodded. Once the last of the gifts were opened Oichi thanked everyone for coming.**

 **"Thanks so much for coming to Kaeden's second birthday party everyone. Please look forward t to the next one!" Kaeden was standing and holding on to her leg as everyone clapped for him. "Happy birthday little man!" Max shout out. "Please don't grow up to be like your father!" One of Lucci's friends says. "I second that!" Someone called out making them laugh. Lucci shook his head. "Don't you got somewhere to be." His friends chuckled and grabbed their kids goodie bags before leaving. Ty was waving by to a boy he just met and his younger sister. "Bye Ty! Bye Bye!" She says waving. Ty waved at her.**

 **Eric chuckled. "Would you look at that. My little brother has the family charms." Ty looked down blushing. "I don't…" Eric ruffled his head. "You do. All the ladies will be all over you soon enough. Don't worry. I'll teach you a few things or two." Brit pushed Eric over. "** **Bah! Don** **'t listen to him Ty. We don't need another Terry or Eric around here anyways." Eric rolled his eyes. "Like he needs any advice from a tomboy like you." Brit kicked him off the bench. "Shut up!" Ty giggled at them.**

 **Lucci and Law were going back and forth to the car putting things in. Oichi was watching her mother walk away from Frank and Zane. She didn't head to the parking lot she just…kept walking. 'I guess she's mad…must be going to the shooting range.' Oichi sighed. If the yelling was about River and Terry…that means it must be about the contract. No one is really supposed to know about that but since Terry tells River just about anything it shouldn't have been a shocker to know what the rules in his contract were.**

 **She sat back and looked up into the sky. The last time she read it, it didn't have lot of rules to it. But even now and then rules get added and every five years those who our bound to it have to resign it so they can keep their release date final. She looked over to see Jess and Sabo getting ready to leave.**

 **A person like Sabo who has both the contract and chip. Those rules wouldn't apply so much. He can do whatever he wants as long as he reports into work and keep his head clear of work. He can get out of the contact once he leaves school. He could also get one of his chips removed if he wanted to. Terry on the other hand is still brash and his emotions run high. He sighed his contact until he was twenty-one. He had believed that there would be no reason to second guess that break them…until he met River. Oichi was sure Terry didn't really understand why River wanted kids. He would take it as she wanted one because everyone else had one. Oichi sighed in relief. "I'm happy he was smart enough not to say that…but still…I feel bad for him and River. There is nothing they can really do but date and maybe marry if the rules don't change. Then until then they can start a family until Terry is twenty one. It's kinda unfair but unless Mama or Papa sigh off then all words are useless." She rubbed her head. "Maybe I should try to talk to them…but talking about that contract is risky for me to. I'm not under one but I don't want to make mama anymore madder then she already is and Papa…" She shivered.**

 **Lucci tapped her. She looked up to see him holding a tired Kaeden. "It's time to go. I'll be back home after I finish with the cleaning." He says handing Kaeden to her. "Don't forget about what we talked about today. Kaeden has a better chance of life if he stays with you. I don't want him ending up like me, Sabo or Terry. I want him to have a normal life if possible."** **Oichi nodded.** **"Yeah, I'll think about it…" She got up and headed to the car. Kaeden quickly fell asleep in her arms. "What am I going to do…Here River is wanting to be a mother and here I am not even ready to being that type of life. Ugh…why is life so freaking diffuclt."**

 **The next morning around seven Oichi was up getting dressed for the graduation. She was feeling a bit dizzy. She wasn't sure why but she took some of her medicine in case it was her fever starting. Kaeden was still sleep with his Iron man blanket and pillow. He was wearing a cute onesie that Lily had gotten him. She was going to leave him here since he was still tired out from yesterday. Law had already left since he had to be there early. Oichi was wearing black tank top with a dark gray skirt with the a slit on the side. She had a brown belt on the middle. She had on small hoop earrings, two bracelets, and her panda bear necklace. Her hair was combed out and was a bit wavy and she had her black purse sitting on the bed. She looked in the mirror, frowning at the scar in the middle of her chest. She rubbed it and sigh. She grabbed her light black jacket and threw it around her. She was wearing a cover up sleeve on her legs so her scars wouldn't be seen.**

 **A knock was heard at the door and Lucci walked in. He looked her up and down. "You look really beautiful."** **Oichi smiled.** **"Thanks, Lucci." Lucci opened the door wide and Karasu walked in. He was wearing a button down light blue striped shirt and black skinny jeans with black converses. His gray hair was now red orange and his eyes were orange. Oichi looked at him with confusion. "Yesterday you had gray hair and black eyes…" Karasu dropped to one knee and bowed. "Forgive me. My original color is in fact gray and my eyes are black but…I was told that I shouldn't show my true self while I am here so I wear this to keep it hidden."** **Oichi rubbed her chin.** **"Mmm…but everyone at the party saw it…" "A small group of your family did not matter yesterday." "Oh…I see. I think? Um anyways please don't kneel to me." Karasu looked up at her with confusion. "You don't want me to bow to you?" Oichi shook her head. "No, I'm not a princess or anything so you don't need to bow and even if I were I still wouldn't want you to. Just because you're my body guard doesn't mean you can't be friends, right?" "Friends?"**

 **Lucci sighed.** **"Oichi you're going to be late." "Oh right! Karasu your coming with me?" Karasu nodded. "I will drive you. I heard you are not completely recovered from your injuries."** **Oichi smiled.** **"I guess so." She grabbed her bag and kissed Kaeden on the head. "See you when I get back." Lucci smiled at her. She and Karasu then went downstairs were Eric was waiting. He was wearing a short sleeve shirt and baggy pants. His hair color was now golden yellow in the middle. "About time. Any longer and we are going to be late." Oichi ruffled his hair. "Yes, I know so let'** **s go. I** **'m so excited to see Law walk across the stage!" She tossed Karasu the keys. "Let'** **s go!** **"**

 **Troy was gitting ready, Sora was picking up some stuff from the livingroom floor. Sabo and Jess were out like a light with Elvira sleeping in the basniet next to the bed. It was dead quite, no snoring just quite. He smiled 'they need there sleep' "Sora" he whispered, Sora looked at him "Come on lets go" Sora nodded as he grabbed his wallet putting it in his pocket and walked to his father. Troy opened the door quietly they both stepped out closing the door quietly and leaving.**

 **Oichi and the others arrived at school to see the parking lot almost half full. "Jeez any later and we wouldn't have a place to park." Eric says. Oichi spotted Ace and Vivi getting out of their car. "There! Park there!" Oichi says. Karasu nodded and pulled into the spot right beside Ace and Vivi. Oichi got out. "** **VIVI!** **" "** **OICHI!** **" They both hugged each other. Ace chuckled. "You guys saw each other yesterday at the park." "Is it okay to hug you? Are you feeling okay? Are you sure you shouldn't stay at home!?" Vivi says shaking Oichi. "I'm fine Vivi! Plus I can't miss this chance to see Law walk across the stage!" Oichi says giggling. "Oh! I didn't get a chance to introduce you." Vivi blinks as Oichi walks over to Karasu. "This is Karasu, he is going to be staying with us for a while as my…um…" Karasu bowed slightly to them. "I am Ms. Yamamoto's bodyguard. It's nice to meet you Princess Vivi Nefeltari." Vivi smiled. "No need with formality's I'm just plain old Vivi Nefeltari for here." Karasu nodded. "My apologizes."** **Vivi linked her arms with Ace.** **"This is my boyfriend Ace." Ace was frowning. "A bodyguard…I guess that is good since Lucci and Terry can't be with you all the time…You better take care of my sister you bastard." Ace says. Vivi frowned. "Ace!" Karasu gave him a blank expression. "I'm serious. Too much has happened to Oichi. For these last two years in fact. If your ass is going to be here, you better make sure nothing bad happens to her. I'm sick of her missing out her days laying in a bed unable to do anything…so you better do your damn job."**

 **Vivi looked up at Ace with sparkles in her eyes. "Oh Ace…" Ace looked down and blushed. "Don't look at me like that…" Oichi walked up to him and hugged him. "Aw thanks big bro! I'm sorry for making you worry about me so much! I'm sure Karasu is capable of protecting me!" Ace rubbed her head. "If you trust him then I guess I'll trust him about 50%."** **Eric sighed.** **"Can we go in already!? I want to get a good seat." Ace rolled his eyes. "You had to bring the squirt." He says pointing at Eric. An angry mark appeared on Eric's forehead as he marched over to Ace, reaching into his back pocket. Oichi stepped to him and hugged Eric. "No fighting today! Today is a happy day!" Oichi says. Eric growled out. "Fine…but I'll kill him the next time." "Keep telling yourself that." Ace mumbles out. Oichi sighs and let's Eric go. She then locks arms with Vivi. "Come on! This is the first time I get to see a graduation!" She said with happy eyes. Vivi giggled. "I'll make sure to cheer really loud for Law to."**

 **Dawn was in Dante's office watching people walking in the building, she sees Oichi. "Oichi is finally here" "It would be a issue if she wasn't consider everyone is coming for Law." Dante says as he fixes his tie. Dawn chuckled "Lets go and great the parents and students. She turns and walks to the door. "I'd rather smoke…" He says walking after her.**

 **Following the crowd, they headed to the auditorium. Looking around Oichi spotted Brit, Tiff, Max, and Ryan walking with something long in their arms. "I didn't know they were actually coming…" Oichi says. Vivi smiled. "Let's go sit with them! It's never boring when your family is around." Oichi laughed. "True." The headed over to them. "Hey guys!" Oichi says waving. "Hey Oichi. I see you have brought the lovely Vivi with you." Both Ryan and Max walked to them and grabbed Vivi's hand and kissed the back of it. She blushed slightly causing Ace to pull her away from them. "Alright. I'm not Sabo so don't hit on my girl." Max chuckled. "Not the reaction I was looking for but your right. Sabo is much better when we play with him haha." Oichi shook her head. "So mean. Anyways what were you guys carrying just now?" Ryan smiled. "A banner Law is like family now so we have to support and embarrass him for his big day." Oichi frowned. "Don't tease him…" Ryan patted her head. "Don't worry it's nothing mean I promise you."**

 **"** **Oichi dear.** **" Oichi turned to see Lily, Florina, and Izzy walking to them. "Hi grandma, Hey sis! Hi Izzy…"** **Izzy pouted.** **"Why don't I get a sis!?" She ran to tackle Oichi but, Oichi grabbed her and put her in a choke hold. "Because you do things like this and I'm not in the mood to play with you." Oichi coughed a bit making Ace frown. "You're not sick, are you? From yesterday?"** **Oichi shrugs.** **"I can't time it you know. I just took the pills so it will kick in soon hopefully." Lily walked up to her and felt her forehead. "You do seem a bit hot dear. Maybe you should go home and get rest." Oichi shook her head. "I'm fine Granny. If I do start feeling worse, I'll go home after I see Law…"** **Lily sighed.** **"Alright. So, stubborn."**

 **They took their seats and waited. Nami and the others were there to come see some friends walk the stage as well. Nami sat beside Vivi and Ace who were sitting behind Oichi. Eric and Karasu were on the other side of Ace. Oichi was sitting beside Florina fixing her hair. "** **Jeez** **…you know I hate doing my own hair…" Oichi says as she places Florina's hair in two side ponytails. Florina giggled. "Thanks, big sis. Hey did you see the flier we made?" Oichi shook her head. "No. They wouldn't let me see it…" Oichi crossed her arms and pouted. "It better not be anything mean or I'll beat them up…" Florina smiled at her.**

 **Troy stepped in with Sora behind him. Sora blinked around "so on September I'm gonna be going to school here…** **?** **" Troy nodded "Yes, you're gonna be starting school as a sophomore. Your sister skipped a grade so she will be graduating with Sabo as a senior" Sora nodded "why don't you find Amy, Cloud and Aurora and sit with them, and I gotta find dawn for teachers passcard" Sora nodded and walked away from Troy. Troy looked around to find dawn, some woman of students looked at him and chuckled "he's so hot" Troy shook his head and walked away.**

 **It was getting close to starting. Oichi was getting excited as she coughed a bit more. "Sis…" Oichi held her hand up to Florina as she pulled out her medicine. She reached in her bag and pulled out a bottle of water. Florina watched with a worried face as Oichi took the light green pills. "Sis are you sure you're okay?" "Y-Yeah…but I'm gonna head to the bathroom before it starts." "Oh, I'll come." Vivi says. "I don't want to be walking in the middle of them calling names." Nami nodded. "A little trip to the bathroom let'** **s go.** **" Florina smiled. "Do you mind if I tag along?" Ace shook his head. "What is this a field trip to the bathroom!?" Nami laughed. "Of course it is! Plus, I don't trust Oichi by herself." "** **Well** **…you got a point…" "Hey, I can take care of myself. It's just the bathroom." Oichi says pushing Florina. Nami and Vivi came along anyway with Karasu following behind.**

 **Nearly reaching the bathroom Oichi and the girls were locked in a heated debated. "Oh come on Oichi!? I'm just worried about you! You can't really say if you and Law broke up you wouldn't go back to Kid." Nami says. Oichi looked down. "I don't think I would. I think me and Law would work something out and try to fix whatever is wrong. Unlike Kid…"** **Vivi sighed.** **"Yeah, but Kid has changed a lot since his son came. He's much nicer to some people…its rare but it happens. They do say kids change your life." Nami shook her head. "BUT regardless you should stay away from Kid. Everyone knows he still have tons of feelings for you…and you two seem really close lately and since Law is leaving that would give the school something to talk about…I don't want rumors spreading about you like they did Jess. The only thing that would be worse is that one photo of you smiling, while talking to Kid can cause that spark. Look how bad it got when they didn't even have edvience for Jess…you might get worse…" Nami said crossing her arms.**

 **Oichi stopped walking. Florina looked up to her. "** **Sis.** **" Oichi held her chest slightly and took a deep breath. "** **Oichi?** **" Vivi looked at her with worry. Oichi opened her eyes. "S-Sorry. I'm fine. As for what you were saying Nami. I don't care about rumors. As long as they keep their hands off me I won't have any issues with it. Plus, I heard about the speech my dad gave. He said he does play favorites didn't he. I feel like they would to be scared to try bully me now…"** **Nami sighed.** **"Yeah, your old man is a hand full…"**

 **"** **Ms. Yamamoto?** **" They looked back to Karasu. "Oh, I forgot he was with us…who are you again?" Karasu bowed slightly. "My name is Karasu, Nami. I am Ms. Yamamoto's bodyguard." Nami blinked at him. "How do you know my name?" "I have made it my job to know the name of every person Ms. Yamamoto spends her time with." "I see…well Karasu…you know you can't come to the bathroom, right?" "Of course, if you truly had to come to the bathroom I would have come anyway." Vivi giggled. "Looks like he figured us out." Karasu. "** **Ms. Yamamoto** **…I might be overstepping my boundaries here but I think you should listen to Nami. At the current moment, you are with Law…he is leaving for two years and as active you two are in the bed learning toward Kid to much may lead a desire of such…" Oichi blushed. Nami snickered. "So you are active these days. You lair Oichi. You said you guys don't do it that much." "Ah, they do it every night…is it not normal to?" Karasu says. "** **KARASU! Don** **'t blab that out in front of people!" Oichi says with a red face. Nami laughed. "Aww you and Law have sex every day now!? So, touching! Must be wanting his fill of these soft boobs of yours!" She squeezes Oichi'** **s boobs.** **"H-Hey!"** **Oichi pushes Nami** **'s hands away. "Please don't do that!" "She's very sensitive there from what I hear." "** **WHAT!? WHO TOLD YOU THAT!?** **" Oichi says in panic and embarrassment. Florina giggled as she watched Oichi stomp over to Karasu.**

 **"I was only being truthful. Are these not your friends?" "Well yes but you don't need to tell them what I do in my private life! That's private!" Karasu rubbed his chin. "I suppose you have a point. My apologize it won't happen again." Nami and Vivi were laughing at a steaming Oichi. "It's not funny!" Florina smiled as she watched her sister. Since she has been here she has never seen Oichi happier then was now. She had fun great friends and a guy who loved her for all her faults. She rubbed her legs. 'I'm so happy that you finally found happiness sister…'**

 **Suddenly, in the mist of lecture Karasu, Oichi heard Florina yell out and a crash. "** **Ahh!** **" They looked back to see Florina on the floor and her wheelchair flipped over. Oichi's eyes widen as she went to Florina. "Flo! Flo are you okay!? Are you hurt?" Florina struggled to sit up. "I-I'm okay…** **sis.** **" Oichi helped her sit up. Vivi and Nami rushed to her. "Flo! What happened?" "How about you move that piece of junk out the way next time." Oichi looked up to see two boys standing in front of them. She growled at them. "haha and I wasn't talking about the wheelchair." "What is wrong with you!?" Nami yelled as she stood up. One of the boys laughed. "You should leave your garbage out in front of the bathroom door idiots." "What was that!?" Even Vivi was getting pissed as she walked out beside Nami. "She's in a wheelchair!? How could you push her like that!" She yelled. The boys shook his head. "Your right. Should have pushed all the way down the hall and hope the wall stop her." They laughed.**

 **Nami growled "I'll kick your asses!" She was about to stomp over to them when Karasu grabbed the two boys and slammed them into the wall hard, making them gasp. His eyes read death making the boys shiver. "** **Ms. Yamamoto** **…would you like for me to dispose of these two worms?" Oichi was glaring at the boys. "Y…" "No…" They looked at Florina. "** **Flo?** **" Oichi frowned. "** **No. I** **'m not hurt. I'm okay really…so no need for any violence okay?" "Those boys pushed you out your wheelchair!" Oichi says her. Florina hugged her. "You sound like papa…the Oichi I know wouldn't have invited unwanted violence…I'm okay. I promise so tell him to let those boys go." Oichi kept her frowned. "…let them go…" She finally says. Karasu dropped them. "Pity…I was about to snap their necks…"**

 **The boys quickly got up and ran but, right into Dante, Dawn, and Chaz who was talking to them about the new class he wanted to start. Dante was not happy at all. Dawn glared down at them "My, my not a good thing to do" The boys looked up and backed away. "M…Mr. Yamamoto…" Dante grabbed the boys by the collar. "What do you think you're doing to my daughter?" He says slowly raising the boys from their seat. "D-Daughter!? B-But we didn'** **t touch Oichi!?** **" Florina looked over Oichi's shoulder. "** **Papa no! Don** **'t hurt them! I'm okay! Really I am!" The boys looked shocked. Dawn rubbed her tummy "Dante calm down" Chaz shook his head. "You boys must have a death wish…" Florina frowned. "Papa put them down! Today is a happy day! We don't need to ruin it with mindless violence!" Dante was still glaring at the boys but dropped them to the floor. They tried to run away but Chaz grabbed them. "Don't think you're off the hook just yet." Dawn looked at them and shook her head "Looks like Garp is gonna have more young ones to dicpline…" she walked away.**

 **Sora saw this and frowned, he stepped over to Oichi and Flo "** **Oichi?** **" Oichi didn't look up as Florina clinged to her a bit. "Yes?" "Is your sister okay?" he looked at Flo and his face turned red 'she's pretty….'**

 **"She…will be fine." Oichi says as she hugged Florina protectively. Aurora appeared next to them "** **Oichi, Flo** **" she looked at Flo "You alright? I'm a doctor, you in any pain?"**

 **"Like I told my sister and papa. I'** **m fine. It** **'s not the first to be pushed down and I don't think it would be the last." Aurora smiled "good, just seeing if your alright" she looked at Flo's wheelchair and frowned "Your wheel is damage" Sora frowned.**

 **"That's to bad. Grandpa gave me that wheelchair…Mmm." Aurora chuckled "Just be careful from now on, Oichi make sure she gets a round with that damage wheel" she steps away from them and walked over to Dante and Dawn. Sora blinked "I'm… I'm glad your okay…." He shyly said.**

 **Florina let go of Oichi. "Um thanks? And you are?" Sora blinked at Flo. "Oh I'm Sora Gold…** **Jess** **'s brother, its very nice to meet you" "Oh. Nice to meet you to." She says smiling. "Sora over here!" Cammy yelled from the seats, Sora smiled and waved at her. "See you around Flo" he walked away to Cammy and Cloud.**

 **Oichi sighed and picked Florina up. "Oichi. You shouldn't. Your still hurt and plus if you over do it, your fever might kick in."** **Oichi smiled.** **"I'll be fine. Your safety and well being is more important right now. "Karasu, there is always an extra wheel chair in Granny's car. Go get it please." Karasu nodded. Florina blushed slightly. "Y-Your gonna carry me back to our seats?"** **Oichi nodded.** **"Of course. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't. You did always say you wanted to be carried like this one day by me."** **Florina pouted.** **"T-That's…"** **Dante sighed.** **"I need a smoke…" Chaz laughed. "Smoking is never the answer but I agree. I'd like one to. If this is how the school is most of the time I don't see how your even in charge."** **Dante sighed.** **"If I had my way…I probably wouldn't be here much longer." Chaz chuckled as they walked Oichi and the others head back to their seat. "I'll take these guys to Garp you should get your head back on straight before heading to the stage." Chaz says heading off. Aurora stepped over to Dante "Dante"**

 **"What is it?" He says taking a cigarette and placing it behind his ear. Aurora smiled "I would like to talk to you about your daughter's wheelchair"**

 **"Is that right…" Aurora took out her tablet and pushed a couple of buttons "I sent you an Email, read it and give me a call." she stepped away.**

 **Dante sighed as he walked to the stage. Dawn was on the stage talking to Troy "alright here's your teacher pass card, take your seat" Troy smiled "Thanks" he took a seat next to Tsunade, Dawn sat down and smiled at Dante tapping the chair next to her. "Let's get this over with before these kids drive me crazy." He says as he spotted Oichi and the others reaching their seats. He could see the panic look of his families face. Lily looked to him but he waved it off, telling her everything was taken care of. The Seniors were lining up. Dawn stood up and walked over to the podium "Welcome parents and students to the gradution of the seniors of the class of 2018" there was a good clapping.**

 **"The the Seniors that are graduting, Follow your passion, stay true to yourself, never follow someone else's path unless you're in the woods and you're lost and you see a path then by all means you should follow that.** **Take action. Every story you've ever connected with, every leader you've ever admired, every puny little thing that you've ever accomplished is the result of taking action. You have a choice. You can either be a passive victim of circumstance or you can be the active hero of your own life.** **One of the greatest gifts you can give yourself, right here, right now, in this single, solitary, monumental moment in your life– is to decide, without apology, to commit to the journey, and not to the outcome. Now please give an applause to the movemated speaker for the seniors, high ranking student, Trafalgar D. Water Law" Dawn clapped her hands and stepped back, the room was filled with cheers and clapping.**

 **Law sighed in annoyance. He couldn't care less about what the other students did with their life's. Up top Brit and the others were getting something ready. Oichi was frowning hoping it wouldn't be mean. "** **Oichi!** **" Oichi looked around as he name was being called. She looked over to the right to see Corazon sitting down beside her. "Corazon! You came!" Corazon hugged her. "Of course. I had to cheer my so on. Sengoku is here to somewhere. So are you going to help me cheer for him? It could be embarrassing."** **Oichi smiled.** **"I don't care! I wanna cheer Law on to!" He chuckled.**

 **As Law walked up to the stage Oichi and Corazon stood up and started to cheer. "** **THAT** **'** **S MY SON! EVERYONE LOOK THAT** **'** **S MY SONNN RIGHT THERE! HEY LAW! LAWWWWWW I LOVE YOU!** **" Corazon yelled with tears in his eyes. Law froze in place as he looked to see Corazon waving wildly. He growled. "Damn him…I told him not to…" "** **LAWWW I LOVEE YOU TO!** **" Oichi says with him waving her arms just as wildly She had tears in the corner of her eyes. Law's eyes widen as his face turned completely red. "** **N-Not Oichi to** **…" Suddenly Brit, Tiff, Max, and Ryan dropped a banner that had Law's full name one it with hearts and grill fished with Congratulations on it. Ace joined in on the waving simply because it looked fun. "** **HEY LAWWWW LOOK OVER HERE LAWWWW!** **" Ace yelled out laughing. "Man I wish Luffy was here!" It causes a chain reaction with the rest of their friends. "** **LAAWW CONGRATUATIONS! Don** **'t make the speech to boring! Good job Law now we don't have to deal with your ass next year!" And so on…Law's face was red as a tomato as he covered his face with his hand. 'Idiots every one of them.' He says. "Hey you better make my cousin happy in the future!"** **Max yelled out. Izzy stood up.** **"YEAH I'** **LL KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU MAKE HER CRY!** **" "Way to go Law!" Tiff yelled out waving. Oichi was still waving wildly with Corazon. "** **LLAAWWW LOOK LAWW LOOOKKK!** **" Corazon yelled. "Would you all SHUT UP ALREADY!" Law yelled with his flustered face. He couldn't believe they actually made a freaking banner with his name and why grilled fish!? Why the hell was it so big! As embarrassed as it was he couldn't help but to felt happy to be cheered on like this. Dante couldn't help but to let out a chuckle. 'That's a welcome to the family…he should be lucky the whole family isn't here…'**

 **Once the embarrassment was over Law walked to the podium with his redden face. The senior class was still chuckling from the outburst and seeing Law so flustered. Law cleared his throat. "…I'm sure most of you already know what I'm gonna say…I don't care about whatever you do after this. I don't care about what future you had plan and if your feelings are hurt over what I said then you aren't even prepared for the world. All I care about is doing what I love and making the one person who I care about happy for the rest of her life. So choose whatever path you want. Do whatever you think would best fit you and make sure your happy doing it. Thanks, all."**

 **There was a brief silence before the senior class and everyone else stood up and clapped and cheered. Oichi was blushed slightly as Ace nudged her. "Look at that he added you into his short speech." "Y-Yeah…but about the part…about…the rest of my life…** **?** **" Her face turned more red as she covered her cheeks. "Does that mean f-forever!?" Ace laughed at her. Lily giggled. "I wonder if she got the hint. Then again my granddaughters can be very dense sometimes."**

 **Dawn chuckled and stood up "alright, now its time, Dante" he stood up and walked next to the pretty box.  
Dawn started name off names of the seniors, they came up to get there diplomas. Dawn smiled as a next name came up "Princess Amy Villa Meyers" Cloud, Aurora stood up with cammy in her arms and they clapped and cheared as Amy stepped on the stage smiled a waved walking over to Dante, who handed her the diploma, Amy smiled "Thank you sir" Amy walked away and off the stage.  
Dawn smiled "Trafalgar D. Water Law"**

 **Again, another loud embarrassment cheer came from Oichi and the others. Corazon and Oichi were both in tears as they screamed out 'I love you.' Law glared at Corazon but with Oichi by his side doing the same thing, he couldn't stay mad. "I really love you Law! I do forever and ever!" Oichi yelled out making him smile at her. Law walked to Dante to get his diploma. "I hope you enjoyed that." Law says sighing. Dante chuckled. "Oh, you're if your embarrassed now, just wait till your wedding…" Law blushed as he walked off the stage.**

 **June 17** **th** **came along. It was the dragon solstice and the streets of Neutral were filled with food booths, lights, games and small events, it was a Japanese theme festival, it was around 6pm the sun had just gone down. Jess and Sabo strolled Elvira through the steets of the festival. Jes was wearing a cute Lolita gothic kimono dress with black flip flops. The sounds of the festival echoed through the streets. She smiled stop and sitting down. Elvira was aware of the surrounding. Jess chuckled and looked down at Elvira she was in a cute handmade from Oichi, Kimono for Elvira.**

 **"Looks pretty neat out here…" He says looking around. Jess giggled and looked at the candy apple section "Sabo can you get me a candy apple?"**

 **"Yeah, sure. I'll be right back." Jess smiled and watched him walk away. Jess looked down at Elvira and smiled "you look so cute in that kimono your auntie Oichi made you" Elvira smiled up at Jess making a small cute babble noise. Jess giggled "awwww!"**

 **Terry was at the bridge that Japanese style in a handmade Japanese style pond near the park. He was waiting for River to show up, she's been gone for a week.**

 **Terry was sending a message to Oichi. After the graduation, she fell ill with her fever. He had wanted to talk to her about the contact but Law wasn't letting anyone come see her for a while. "Terry" he turned his head and River stood there in the most gorgeous blue ancient Chinese gown.**

 **"Hey there my beautiful rose." He says closing his phone. River smiled and walked over to him "I missed you… sorry I disappeared…I was training… with my brother…"**

 **"It's fine. No need to be sorry but let's forget that right now. Happy Birthday." Terry says smiling. River blushed and smiled "Thank you… It makes my heart thump to hear you wish me happy birthday…" Terry laughed and kissed her forehead. "Making your heart do that is kinda what I do. You happy makes me happy." He says. River chuckled "Listen, I wanna say this… I'm sorry for overacting about your contract… I will wait… even though I wish it wasn't so long to wait… I'm willing to wait..."**

 **"I told you it was fine. So let's just enjoy your birthday tonight okay." River took his hand "Come on let's go check out the stands"**

 **Terry nodded. They walked together, the festival was gorgeous outside, the lights were a sight to see. River hanged on Terrys arm walking. People smiled and waved at River "** **Hello Lady River** **" they greeted her, River smiled "Hello everyone"**

 **"Don't you seem popular." Terry says. River chuckled "Don'** **t forget I** **'m the dragon knight of Celtica and the fact that this day is a festival for the remembrance of the dragon clan… my clan…" Terry looked around. "Yeah, don't worry. I don't forget anything about you…actually I don't really forget anything unless it's very boring." He says laughing. River chuckled and walked with him, River stopped and noticed a mini koi fish catching game "Terry over here!" she pulled him over the station. The person smiled "lady River! What an honor would you like to try out the catching game? Its 50 cents" River chuckled and walked with him, River stopped and noticed a mini koi fish catching game "Terry over here!" she pulled him over the station. The person smiled "lady River! What an honor would you like to try out the catching game? Its 50 cents" River chuckled "I think Terry would do it!"**

 **"Whatever the birthday girl commands." River chuckled and paid the man and looked at the koi's and pointed out a black one "That one!" Terry watched the black koi, like a cat looking for it's prey and with one quick movement he caught it. "It was this one right?" River chuckled "yeah!" the man smiled and took out a bag and put water in it "place the Koi in the bag"  
River chuckled "yeah!" the man smiled and took out a bag and put water in it "place the Koi in the bag" Terry did as the man said. The man smiled and tied the end of it and placed it in a box closing it. "here you go" River smiled and took "thank you" "Alright what's next." River smiled at him "come on lets go check out the food stands "I'** **m hungry** **" "Sure. My treat, so eat as much as you like." Terry says. As the night went on, Jess and Sabo were sitting on the top of the hill, with a blanket down and Elvira was on Sabo's lap sucking on bottle. Jess smiled "She's smart for a newborn… I wonder if it's the black serum….."**

 **Sabo sighed.** **"Oh maybe she's just a smart baby…" Jess looked and say River and terry, Terry was caring 4 stuff animals and one candy apple wrapped up in plastic, River and smiling with a blush licking candy apple. Jess smiled "** **River! Terry!** **" River looked over to her and smiled and skipped over to her "** **Jess!** **"**

 **Sabo didn't move as he kept studying Elvira's face. Jess stood up and hugged River "Happy birthday!" River chuckled "Thank you" River looked at Sabo and smirked at him Elvira was in his lap "Awww she looks so cute in that kimono" Jess chuckled "Yeah." Sabo smiled lightly at his darling baby girl. ess smiled "sit, the fireworks are gonna start" Jess sat down. River smiled "don't mind if we do" river sat down.**

 **Terry sat beside River. River looked at them "you sure she can handle the loud bangs of the fireworks?.."**

 **"I don't see the issue with it." Sabo says. Jess smiled "she'll be fine, she needs to get use to her surroundings, even loud sounds like fireworks" River smiled "alright, I wish Ty could see this"**

 **"Don't worry." Terry says holding up this phone. "I told him I'd record it for him." The sound of the first firework went off, Elvira's eyes widen. Jess looked down at her and smiled "aww look at her widen eyes..." River chuckled.**

 **"See she looks fine to me." The fireworks started to off and Elvira's eyes still widen staring at the shining bright lights and loud booms. Sabo smiled. '** **to cute.** **'**

 **At the end of June, Jess, Sabo and Elvira at Grivida in the castle. They were in a room red black Gothic looking themed living room. Jess was sitting on the chair holding Elvira. Sabo was laying the couch groaning. "Why are we here again?"** **Jess sighed** **"Because Zach asked me to come, that's why. Stop complaining…"**

 **"Then stop bring me places where you know I don't like." Sabo says. Jess shook her head then turned her head to see Zach walked in. Jess smiled "Hey Zach" Zach smiled "Jessica, Sabo its good to see you two"**

 **"I'm sure it is…" Sabo says. Jess narrowed at him "Stop it be nice to him…" Zach chuckled "Its alright Jess anyways" he sat down on the chair "The reason why I asked you here is because of Darcaniea" Jess frowned slightly.**

 **Sabo sighed.** **"I think its time don't you think?" Zach asked her, Jess sighed "I don't know… I haven't talk to her yet…. Her door is still chained…. Its slowly breaking but its still there" Zach closed his eyes "Have you asked Lumina to undo the chains?" Jess frowned "No…** **her door is mostly hidden** **… the only one who can find it is Regina…" Sabo looked confused "Wait whos Lumina…** **.?** **" Jess looked at him "The ego that was made by the white serum… Regina told me her name… and I told Zach about it…"** **Sabo sighed mentally.** **'Of course it is…why bother asking any more questions at this point.'**

 **Zach opened his eyes "Haru get in here" they looked to see Haru walk in "Yes my lord?" "will you and River be able to get Darcaniea out of Jess's mind and place her into the copy of Jess?" Jess and Sabo watched Haru nodded "Yes of course, everyone from the dragon clan was taught to guide spirits" Jess closed her eyes "alright… I'll try. Sabo take Elivra" Sabo nodded and gentle took Elvira from Jess's arms making her fuss slightly.**

 **Sabo gently rocked her. Jess stood up and relaxed herself, they watched as the sudden aura changed around her making Elvira right away stop fussing. The Aura was mixed with Jess's and Regina's. Zach smiled "I'll never get old seeing this aura" Haru just stood there watching. Sabo rubbed Elvira's hands and smiled as she grabbed his index finger**

 **In Jess** **'s mind, Jess opened her eyes and she was in her space, a purple like galaxy theme. Her hair floated slightly and she smiled to see the purple door, she walked to it. Reaching it she opened it and stepped out closing it. The room she was in now had change, it was different looking it. It was like standing in a mystal courtyard that shining purple flowers. Jess looked around and there were five arches that had to five doors in the middle of them. One Green which was Regina's, one transparent which was Lumina's, meaning it was hidden. One red that lead to the windows of her mind and other that was black that slight white chains around it that was Darcaniea's. Jess stepped over to Regina's door and knocked on her door which with in seconds opened and Regina stepped out in a Lime Green Tank Top, Black Patchwork Leather Punk Skinny Jeans with black heels boots. Jess blinked at her appearance "Wow… you look different" Regina chuckled at her "Yes I do"** **Jess sighs** **"About Darcaniea… Zach says its time…" Regina turned her head to Darcnaiea's door and closed her eyes "I see, I guess we have no chose to ask Lumina to remove the chains" Jess nodded as Regina opened her eyes and walked over to Lumina's door. Jess followed her, Regina stopped at her door and knock on the transparent door that rippled with the door. It was couple moments but the door turned into a pure elegant white door. "Go on then go inside, this will your first time meeting her, she's friends and gentle. Shy mostly, go on" Jess nodded nervously and reached for the door knob and truend it. She opened the door and bright light came from behind the door making Jess's eyes squint formt he brightness. Jess covered her arms stepping in. The door behind her closed leaving Regina in courtyard. Stepping in, Jess uncovered her eyes she was in a white bedroom, nothing but white all over. 'wow white…' Jess looked at the bed as a girl was staring at her. It she was identical to Jess but the only deffence was her hair and eyes, they were white. Her skin was slightly lighter too. She had a white tank top and white shorts on, she was bare footed. Her finger nails and toe nails were painted white. Her make up, eyeliner was black but her eyeshadow was slightly silver mix with white. It made her eyes pop out. Her hair was long and white it was braided down to her hips. She was staring at Jess, Jess stared at her back. Jess gulped mentaly 'this must be Lumina… she loosk so elegant and pure…' "Lumina…** **.?** **" Lumina smiled "** **Hello Jessica** **" Jess smiled back "it's nice to finally meet you" she said to jess, Jess nodded "Nice to meet you too… listen Lumina I need you to let Darcaniea be ungrounded…** **.?** **" Lumina frowned and got up "Are you sure…** **?** **" Jess nodded "Please…? Zach has away to remove her from mind and put her into a copy of mine" Lumina closed her eyes and then open them "Yes I know I listen everything that goes on, if you want her out so bad then I will let her be ungrounded" Lumina walked to her "Come" Jess smiled "Thank you Lumina…" they walked to the door, opening it they both stepped out to see Regina already by Darcaniea's door as it rattles slightly "She's banging on the door again, I told her it's no use and save her engery…" Lumina shook her head "such a foolish darkness…" Lumina stepped over to the door making Jess follow her. "Step aside Regina I shell remove these chains" Regina nodded and stepped back move Jess out of the way. "** **Wait Lumina** **" Regina said, Lumian looked over to her "** **Mhmm?** **" "Jess I don't think you want your daughter to be in the room when lumina unlocks Darcaniea'** **s door** **"** **Jess** **'s eyes widne "Yeah I don't" Regina smiled "let me tell Sabo to leave the room with Elvira" Jess smiled "Alright"**

 **Out in the room. They watched Jess "I wonder what's going in her mind right know" Zach said smiling. Haru sighed "I have no idea"**

 **Sabo was still rocking Elvira. Then Jess's hand lifted up and her index finger touched Sabos chin "Sabo" Sabo knew it was regina just by the sudden aura.**

 **"What is it…" "Jess doesn't want Elvira in the room while Darcaniea is being ungrounded from her domain, please leave the room with her"** **Regina** **'** **s voice echo** **'s almost like magic was rippling through her voice.**

 **Sabo frowned. Zach nodded "I agree, Sabo why don't you take Elvira out in the hall for a moment please?"**

 **"Fine whatever." Sabo says getting up. soon as the door closed jess's hand went down. Zach smirked "I wonder whats gonna happen now"**

 **Back in Jess's mind, Regina smiled "sabo left the room with Elvira, Lumian you may unlock the door." Jess smiled and Lumina nodded. She lifted her hand and a light came from it making the chains shine, Regina and Jess both watched to see the chains disappear from being around the door.  
Regina got ready "Get ready for her to bust that door open and attack one of us." Jess frowned "** **god dam it** **…" soon as the chains were gone, Lumina stepped back hiding behind Regina and door right away brusted open and Darcaniea walked out pissed wear a black gothic Steel Boned corset, black leather skinny jeans, a Black leather and suede bomber jacket over her corset with black leather heeled boots.**

 **"Finally!" she shouted "Where is that white haited bitch!" Lumina hanged on Regina's arm, Regina narrowed her eys at Darcainea "you will calm youself down" Jess gulped "Darcaniea…" Darcnaiea looked at Jess and smirked "My look at you congrats on the baby" Jess blinked "You knew…** **?** **" Darcaniea huffed crossing her arms "Of course I did, I could hear what was going on also, and I know why you are here…" Jess gulped again "So will you do it…** **?** **" Darcaniea smirked "you think I'm gonna go along with what Zach has planied? I'm just gonna be a his test subject on bring Rick back"** **Jess sighs** **"I know…."  
Regina closed her eys "I think should go" Darcaniea narrowed her eyes at her "Trying to get ride of me?!"  
** **Regina sighed** **"listen, its best. What if she gets pregnant again? You know being out will do damage to her body Darcaniea" Jess frowned looking down "That's why Lumina had you locked up for the longest time so Jess can have a darkness free pregnaacy, I ordered her to keep you locked up" Darcaniea bite her lip and growled. Jess steped forward "Please for me?" Darcaniea closed her eyes "so if I do this I get my own body?" she smirked "sounds good to me"**

 **Jess sighs in relief** **"good, I'm gonna go back and tell them know" Regina smiled "Don't worry I'll keep her in check" Jess smiled and rushed to her door, opening it she walked in.**

 **Out in the room, Jess's eyes snapped open and her aura was back to normal. Zach blinked at her "So how did it go" Jess smiled "Darcaniea will do it"** **Zach smirked** **"Good! Haru go snatch you sister from Terry's arms and bring her here" Haru smirked "I would love to snatch her away" he disappears.**

 **Jess shook her head and stepped out in the hallway to see Chida holding her and Sabo on the floor with Levis's foot on his chest glaring down at her and Sabo trying to get up "What the hell is going on here?!" she shouted. Levi's eyes widen and stepped away from sabo.**

 **"I'm am so sick of this damn place…" Jess marched over to Chida "Give me my daughter" Chida frowned "I didn't do anything…. Levis was the one who wanted to start a fight him… I took Elvira so she wouldn't get hurt" Jess turned Levis with a dark sneer making his eyes widen and he ran for it. Jess closed her eyes, Elvira was crying slightly, Sabo walked over "can I have her back know?" he snapped slightly. Chida frowned but nodded and he handed him Elvira. Sabo bounced her slightly "Shhhh, Shhh your mommy is okay" Jess opened her eyes and walked over and leaned down kissing Elvira's forehead "I'm fine sweetie calm down"**

 **"Can we leave now…" Sabo says in annoyance. Zach stepped out "Chida leave know and punish your brother for what he did" Chida smirked "I would love too" he walked away "Oh brother! Time for a beat down!" he chimed turning the corner. Zach walked past Jess and Sabo "Follow me" he said, Jess sighed and nodded. Sabo sighed and followed him carring Elvira with Jess.**

 **Dante was gone from home for a couple of days. He had first gone home to take care of some personal business. Then he headed to drum Island. He was meeting Dalton the current ruler, the ruler of Alabasta Cobra Nefeltari, and a few others. Walking into a meeting room alongside Lucci and Eric he took his seat at the table. "Dante. It's good to see you again?"** **Dante smiled.** **"How has it been old friend?" Dalton smiled and laughed. "So congratulations on being a father once more."** **Dante smile dropped.** **"I see that news traveled fast." Cobra sat back. "Yes, It seems like Oichi told Vivi and Vivi told me. Was it a secret?"** **Dante sighed.** **"Hardly. Even if I wanted it to be Dawn made sure, when some ask, that they baby is mine." Dalton eyes widen slightly. "So that's true as well. You're in a relationship." Dante looked at him and laughed. "I'm with a woman who is a princess of one of the most powerful kingdom and your just shocked that I'm dating?" Dante laughed some more. Cobra and the others shook their heads. Dalton smiled. "It's nice to see you smile and laugh old friend."**

 **Dante sighed.** **"It's been a while. Thanks for that. So now why don't we get to work." He looked around. "To be clear nothing in this room gets repeated or…" He pointed to Lucci and Eric. "We don't want another mistake like last time. I don't want to have to go around and pointlessly destroy and kill all my employees again. That was a huge set back." Dalton nodded. "Of course, Don't worry my friend. We have been with since the beginning and since you have come so far now we don't plan on turning back." Cobra nodded. "Yes, your plan I didn't agree with it first but this new one is more fitting. I don't want my daughter to lose such a friend like Oichi." Dante nodded as he pulled out a flat top and placed it in the middle. "A new invention?" Dalton asks. "Hardly…" He takes a button out and a screen pops up and expands over the table. "** **Well** **…I guess it's new to you since Grand isn't that advance yet but, don't worry I'll take care of that soon enough." He clicked the button again. "So…here is what's going to happen and here is what we need."**

 **At Rivers place, River was in the living room hanging up her gift Ty made her. Ty and River were watching her, River balancing on a chair perfectly.**

 **Ty was looking down blushing. River smiled "There all finished hehe" Ty flushed "You... didn't have to hang it up…" River chuckled "Don't be silly" she jumped down "It deserves to be on the wall.**

 **Terry ruffled his hair. Suddenly the window opened and Haru was behind River, making her eyes widen "Haru…** **?** **"**

 **Ty frowned and Terry shook his head. "Why am I not surprised…" Haru smirked and wrapped his arms around her "I'll be taking my sister for a while" River eyes widen "Wait what?!" she shouted as they suddenly disappeared.**

 **Rolling his eyes, Terry grabbed Ty's coat. "Let's go visit your sick auntie." Ty was still frowning. "Big Brother…" "Yeah?" "…that man…makes my nose burn…" Terry chuckled. "I know. It's fine. He makes my nose burn to but it's River's brother and no matter how much we want to keep her to ourselves we have to share her." Ty pouted slightly making him laugh. "Come on. I bet Oichi would feel better after you draw her a picture." Ty looked up smiling. "I wanna draw her Batman!" Terry laughed. "I can't wait to see her face when she sees how good you gotten."**

 **Reaching a room, they walked in to see a machine in the middle of it and couple of scientist and doctors. They looked at Zach "King Zach is it time?" He nodded "Jess sit down on the medical chair. Jess nodded and walked over to it and sat down. Sabo looked at the machine.**

 **'I just want to go home…' He says mentally. Haru appeared with River, making her gasp and smack him "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jess blinked "River" River eyes widen and turned "** **Jess?** **" Jess crossed her arms "Haru did you even explain to her before you snatched her away?" Haru smirked and chuckled "Nope! Terry is properly going crazy right know" Jess shook her head "Idiot"**

 **"I highly doubt Terry would feed into your disappearing act…" Sabo says shaking his head. Haru stood there as River looked around "What's going on?" Zach turned to her "Its time River" River's eyes widen "That time…** **?** **" Zach nodded, the scientist stepped over to Jess taking blood, tissue and bone samples. Place the samples in the machine.**

 **Everyone watched, Zach smiled and put his keycard in the console "Active it" a scientist nodded and pushed a red button. As the sample floated in a blue halo hold. Machine tools came out and started to reconstructed the skeleton system first. They all watched it being done. That first stage was finished soon, Zach smiled "Tissue processing" Jess and Sabo looked at amazement at this "wow…" she whispered…." Another stage started and they watched as the tissue and organs were being processed, soon the stage was competed. "10 seconds until ultraviolet protection" a shield covered the tube machine. Zach smiled "This is last stage cells impartednment to protect itself, that means growing skin" Jess and the other watched on. As the computer beeped. "** **Reconstruction complete** **" there was a soft silence, Zach smiled softly "Remove the shield…." They watched as the shield was removed and Jess's eyes widen and she stood up to see a copy of herself. Sabo was frowning. He was just ready to get this over with. The soon this was over the soon they could go home. Zach stepped over "River and Haru, it's time to remove Darcaniea…"They nodded to her "first lets remove her from machine, put this body a sleep." they all nodded to her.**

 **Oichi was sitting on Laws lap with her chest on his. She was watching tv while he was working. She was wearing her mask as the marathon of Batman beyond started. "…Hey…" She says weakly. "Oichi you need to get some rest." Law says. "Do…Do you think…Niko would like Batman?" Law's pen stopped. "I wonder if he got my taste you know…h-he's got his looks so maybe he got something from me?" Law placed his pen down. "** **We** **'re moving into our new house a week before my birthday…and then you leave me after that." She started to sniff. Law wrapped his arms around her and leans back. "It'** **s okay Ichi** **…I'm sorry I won't be there but Lucci, Eric, Karasu, Terry, you parents, sisters, cousins and Jess and the others will be here for you. You aren't alone. It's going to be okay. When we move into the house why don't we decorate Nikos room together."**

 **Oichi buried her face in his shoulder. "Do you think I'll be a good mom?" Law smiled. "Yeah, look how much Kaeden loves you. He loves you so much that Kalifa wants to leave him to you. She knows that you will offer him a more better life then she or Lucci. He's not your son but you have been taking care of him since he first got here. You spoiled him rotten. It's the same with Ty. He was scared of all girls and you helped him opened up and you always spoiled him rotten and is getting Terry and River to do the same. Don't forget all the mountains of clothes you make for Zane and even if you haven't held Elvira yet you send her clothes and toys to. You have the qualities of a great mother. Sure you are going to make mistakes but you learn from them. Niko is your son…our son and nothing will change that. Alright. If you ever want to talk then call me at any time of the day. I'll be there for you."**

 **Oichi smiled and nodded. "Yeah…I just wanna hold him…now…" Law chuckled and rubbed her back. They heard the doorbell. "looks like we got a visitor. I wonder who it could possibly be…"**

 **Not long they were in a hospital room, Sabo was out in the hallway with Elvira, she was watching red birds flying on and off the tree. "Cute aren't they but, not as cute as you." Sabo says smiling.**

 **In the room, Jess laid down on one bed next to her copy. Haru was by the copy and River was by Jess, Zach sat there watching, as River and Haru both place their fingers on the forehead of both Jess and the copy. Zach watched as the candles fired up and the air got heavy. He watched more and the room shook slightly as the copy of Jess, the hair was turning black. He smiled "yes its working…" Haru and River pulled their hands back and Jess's eyes opened and she sat up with a gasp and looked down at her copy, she could feel it, Darcaniea's aura was ranting off the copy of her. Jess got off "Can I go home know?" Zach chuckled "go on Sabo is just dying to go home" Jess nodded and left the room, to see and hear Elvira giggling at the birds. Sabo was smiling at her. Jess walked up to them "what's she giggling at?"**

 **"The birds." Jess smiled and her eyes widen as the door opened and River stomped out "I don't like it when you handle me like that, I want you to apologize to Terry and Ty for taking me from them!" Haru frowned and he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to her making River's eyes widen, Jess gasped "Haru stop" Haru backed away and growled "Sorry he disappeared. River looked down "** **ass!** **" she disappeared. Jess groaned "Let's go home… there a jet waiting for us" "Finally…" Sabo says.**

 **Oichi smiled through her mask as Ty leads back against her. They were drawing together. Terry was laying on the foot of the bed. "So they just disappeared?" Law asks. "** **Yeah or whatever ninjas do.** **" "And you're not worried?" Terry chuckled. "Not really. River can take care of herself. I'm sure Haru thinks he messing with me by just up and taking River…but I'm not Sabo. I trust that River will be back." Law chuckled. "To be put in the same class as Sabo is pissing me off more then anything." Oichi giggled at that. Terry looked to her. "** **Oichi** **…you remembered what we talked about over the phone?"** **Oichi nodded.** **"Yeah, I'll ask papa about it. I'm sure he can at least drop the no family thing down a few years but it might extend the contact." Terry smiled. "Don't care. As long as I can make River happy as soon as possible the better." Oichi smiled and motioned him to come closer.**

 **Terry rolled over and landed beside her on Law's side of the bed. Oichi ruffled his hair. "I'm proud of you. I know why you took the contact…but I guess now that you found the one it doesn'** **t matter?** **" Terry nuzzled his head into her hair. "It does actually. I still want to protect you and River and nothing about that will change." Oichi smiled as he took the remote and turned to a movie. "Where is Kaeden?" Ty asked. "With grandma and the others…I figured…if he's going to be with me now he has to get use to the others. Like you did."** **She puts her chin on his head. Ty giggles.** **"Don't fall asleep on me auntie!"** **Oichi giggled.** **"Your hair is soft like Terry's I can't help it."** **Terry pouted.** **"Mine is softer, right?" Oichi ruffled his hair again. "Of course,." Terry smiled and went back to watching the movie. The window Oichi's room opened and River stepped in, she closed the door "Terry, Ty" Ty looked at her with excited face "welcome back River" River smiled and stepped over and sat down next to him "So what you watching?"**

 **"Don't know, don't care but there is a guy killing people." Terry says. River smiled and rubbed his head. River looked at Terry and Oichi "Darcaniea has been reborn…. Was removed form Jess's body today… and placed in a copy of Jess's…"**

 **"Don't know if that's good or bad. Wish you can do that Oichi." Terry says poking her head. Oichi smiled. "I guess…but that happens apparently, I'** **ll die so let** **'s not get any ideas." River got up and sat next to them. "How you feeling Oichi? You want me to get you something?"**

 **"I'm fine. Law feed me already." Oichi says passing Ty a black color pencil. "Oh I was asked to give you this from Jess" She handed Oichi pictures of Elvira at the dragon solstice festival, with thoughts cute big green eyes of hers watching fireworks and in her cute kimono.**

 **"How cute." Oichi says smiling though the mask. She handed the pictures to Law. He looked over and grabbed a purple photo book that said Elvira. Beside it was a light blue book labeled Ty, a red book labeled Kaeden and a yellow one label Niko. Law opened the book labeled Elvira. It had all the pictures Jess sent to her in it. Even the ones through the phone. Law flipped until he came to a blank page. He then took a marker and placed the day's date and event on them and placed them in the book. Terry smiled. "I see you made one for Niko." Oichi blushed slightly. "Y-Yeah…I felt that it wouldn't be fair if I didn't…" Terry nodded then flipped to the fast and furious.**

 **"Oh yeah, tell River what you were telling me!" Terry says smiling. River cocked her head to the side "Talk to me about what?". Oichi hugged Ty as she put her chin back on Ty's head. "I'll talk to papa about Terry's contract. It won't be complete void but, I can at least have him update the age of Terry starting a family. It won't be anytime soon but at least you don't have to wait till he is 21. River's eyes widen "When…** **.?** **" Her heart was thumping.** **"Mmm…Papa is away on a trip right now but going by how the contract works…if he does do it…the age should drop to around 18 and since Terry is 14 turning 15 in September…" She hummed. "That means the remaining years between now and when he reaches 18 gets added on to his contact years." Terry counted in his head. "So…the contract will go from 21 years to…24 years…mmm…not bad really." River tackled Terry on the floor giving him butterfly kisses. "I love you!"**

 **Terry chuckled. "I love you to but, I'm not the one who you should thanking. Oichi is the won putting her wellbeing on the line."** **Oichi shrugs.** **"Just owe me and we call it even." Terry smiled. "Alright. You got a Terry I.O.U sitting in the bank with the other 26." River snuggled him giggling.**

 **They suddenly heard crying. They watched as the door opened to Karasu. "Ms. Yamamoto. It seems Kaeden has woke up." Karasu was holding Kaeden but he was pushing away from him. He was wearing a iron shirt that was to big for him. It looked more like a dress on him. "** **No! No!** **" He cried out. Oichi glanced at Law who was busy working. "Your fever doesn't spread. Your fine." Oichi smiled as she held her arms out. Karasu walked to her handing Kaeden to her. Kaeden giggled and nuzzled his face in Oichi's boobs. Terry chuckled. "So that's what makes Law upset…" Law shot him a glare. Terry put his hands up in defense. "My bad!" Oichi giggled. Karasu was looking at River. 'She's the one Grandpa was talking about…' Oichi looked at him. "Oh. River this is Karasu. He's like my ninja bodyguard." Terry cocked his head to the side. "Karasu you're a ninja?"** **Karasu sighed.** **"Terry…I've been telling you that for a while…you decided not to remember because I wouldn't show you what I know." Terry shrugs. "…mmm…sounds about right…"** **River got up and looked at Karasu. "Your from the crow clan, a mercenary Ninja group"**

 **"That's right." Karasu says. River chuckled. River chuckled "I'm from the dragon, my father and mother were the leaders of the clan, you can say I'm like a ninja princess but I don't like people to know that, I'm River Dovahkiin, the dragon knight of Celtica 2nd last surviving member of the dragon clan"**

 **"Yes, I am well aware of you and your status. My Grandfather has informed me well enough to never cross you or…" He glances at Oichi. "…** **Ms. Jessica** **…" Oichi smiled. It was hard to break him out of that polite manner. "I am only here to do my duty. My village has always been small so I only know the history your village has with mine. Though our ties may be lost I would hope to at least learn for you to make sure my job in protecting Ms. Yamamoto is absolute." Oichi pouted under her mask. "Karasu you don't have to call me Ms. Yamamoto. Oichi is just fine." "My apologizes." River chuckled "Its alright"**

 **Terry was leaning on the bed. "Something has been bugging me…why don't you have a last name…River is a ninja and she has a last name…" Karasu looked at Terry. "I have explained many times…in my village last names are not given. All we need is one name. A name to go by and one to place on a gravestone." Terry shivered. "So dark…" "Such as the life of my clan. We are mercenaries. We fight for money and will trade sides if the bid is higher. Though…with Ms. Yamamoto it is different. My Grandfather is on good terms with Mr. Yamamoto so I was assigned to guard Ms…** **Oichi** **…until I am no longer needed…" Terry frowned. "** **Still dark** **…** **jeez** **…your life sounds so depressing…don't you want to find a girlfriend or something to release your stress and stuff? I can introduce you to some. I don't need you smoother Oichi! Law does that enough already! There won't be any left for me to smoother!" Law groaned out. "Smoother your own girlfriend!" River chuckled "my village was the same…" River chuckled "my village was the same…"  
Ty yawned as he finished coloring. "Since my clan was killed and its only me and Haru…. I was given a last name by Frank… who raised me…. And sort of had a relationship with before he might Danni…" she flushed.**

 **Suddenly Oichi's phone went off, Oichi looked at it and opened up to see a picture of Elvira with a red monarch butterfly on her nose and her eyes crossed eyes looking at it. Oichi smiled and sent her to Law'** **s laptop.**

 **Terry stood up. "Well! Time to go! Don't wanna hear about my girl talking about a former flame so I will choose not to remember this entire conversation. Ty! Time to go."** **Ty pouted.** **"I'm not done." "You can finish later. It's time for you to get some sleep." Ty looked down sadly. Oichi rubbed his head. "It's okay. You can come back anytime to finish." Terry picked Ty up and then grabbed River and put her over his shoulder. River's eyes widen and giggled  
** **Terry!** **" "Well good night Oichi. See ya!" He walked to the window and quickly jumped out. Karasu sighed. "I'm going to have to explain it all over again…so troublesome as always…" He turns and leaves. Oichi places the sketch book on the desk and lays down with Kaeden who had fallen asleep. "Lawww come lay with me." Oichi says. Law looks at her. "** **Ichi** **…I…" "Then just until I fall asleep then…"** **Law sighed.** **"Alright."**

 **On July 6th, in the afternoon. Violet had emailed student council members on their PDA's to come in for a meeting. Jess and Sabo walked through the halls with Elvira. Reaching the room, Jess stepped in with Sabo pushing Elvira in her stroller. The first person she saw was her aunt Violet, Michael, Gaara and River. There were two things behind her aunt covered in a couple of sheets. Violet turned her head and smiled "Welcome please take a seat" Jess smiled and walked over to her and sat down, Sabo sighed and strolled Elvira over who was a sleep in her stroller.**

 **Sabo took a seat. Michael smiled and looked down at Elvira "She is so cute" he softly says. Jess smiled "Thank you Michael"** **Gaara smiled** **"I'm shocked that Sabo let you bring her here"**

 **"Don't be…I'd rather have her at home." Sabo says. Jess sighed "My father wasn't home and Sora wasn't either so we had no choice…"** **Michael blinked** **"What about Oichi…** **?** **" Jess frowned looked away with a huff "She's sick and she won'** **t hold her** **…." Gaara and Michael both frowned at her. Violet smiled "Don't worry Oichi will hold her, it will take her time" Jess frowned "She'll hold Lucci's son more than her own goddaughter…" "If you think about Kaeden is more Oichi's son then Lucci so she feels more comfortable holding him." Sabo says.**

 **The door opened, Nami and Vivi walked in making Jess smile "Hey girls try to keep the noise down, we had to bring Elvira here"**

 **"Yes, yes." Nami says taking a seat. Vivi sat down as well. Jess smiled "thank you" Soon Cloud through the door and sat down he smiled at everyone and he put his earring aids on. Violet stood up "Alright.. so I called you all here to discuss the new school year, I know it was such a hard time for the most of you from all the drama" Jess frowned. Michael, Gaara and Cloud also frowned "Yeah people can't get it through there thick skulls to stop it was getting boreing" Gaara said.**

 **Sabo was rubbing his fingers on the desk already ready to leave. Violet walked around the table "The students would have gotten survey in the packages on what they think of the school uniforms. So far I got over 400 back saying they hated the school uniform" Jess blinked "why? It was simple and cute"**

 **Nami gave a dry laugh. "They were terrible to be honest. Picking between two colors that I didn't like it was so frustrating. Plus, people wouldn't shut up about asking if we can change them." Vivi smiled. "So blunt today Nami."** **Michael sighed** **"I don't seem the point in all, there just uniforms, if I had it my way we would have casual all year long"** **Gaara nodded** **"The uniforms blah to them" Cloud closed his eyes listening everyone.**

 **"I agree…it's so boring looking let everyone else…" Sabo says sighing. "So I redesigned them" Violet said stepping back over to her spot and uncovered two new uniforms on two manacans. The girls uniform was simple black skirt with two white lines on the bottom of the shirt. White long sleeve collar shirt, black tie with black blazer that some white to it. The boys uniform was like the girls, black school pants with long sleeve collar shirt, black tie and black blazer.**

 **Jess blinked at these uniforms "Not bad… black..." Michael looked at them and smiled "Black I like it"** **Gaara nodded** **"not to colorful... good" Cloud opened his eyes and he looked at the uniforms and smiled. Nami sighed. "I guess black is good. It matches everything." Vivi nodded in agreement.**

 **Violet smiled and knelled down picking up a small box and walked over to the table "These will be the year badges the students get." Jess blinked and reached and picked one up the crest badge bearing the colors black, purple and silver, as well as images of several serpentine creatures. It had initials SR on it. "What does SR mean?" Violet smiled "Senior, the F means freshmen, the S means sophomore, J means Junior" Gaara picked up one and looked at it "pretty cool looking…"** **Michael smirked** **"Yeah…" "A little over the top…but I guess we should be use to that by now." Sabo says. "They aren't too bad I suppose." Nami says.**

 **River being quiet smiled "I like this new school uniform and the crest pins, pretty cool" Jess chuckled "Yeah, I think the students will be okay with it instead of fighting over two colors" Gaara, Michael and Cloud nodded to what she said.**

 **Everyone else nodded. Violet chuckled "Good, now then we need to discuss to fill in the seats of Law, Oichi and where is terry River?" they looked at River, she blinked and chuckled "Well he didn't wanna come so I just came?" Jess shook her head "if he doesn't come that means he doesn't care for our council meetings so aunt violet I think we should refill Terrys seat, I don't think he would care anyways he only joined because of River"** **River pouted** **"Hey…." "Don't pout we all know it's true." Vivi says laughing. "Terry has always made it clear that he did it because you were here but, that boy is 100% active and sitting here talking like this isn't his cup of tea from what I've seen. The guy is freaking awesome at sports." Nami says. Sabo shook his head. "Sounds like him…" Violet smiled "Well I have couple of peole in mind, Jess your younger brother is starting this year right?" Jess blinked and nodded "Yeah he will be starting as a sophomore…" Violet smiled "Well I have couple of people in mind, Jess your younger brother is starting this year right?" Jess blinked and nodded "Yeah he will be starting as a sophomore…" Violet smiled "get him to join the student council" Gaara and Michael looked surprised "I forgot about your brother sora starting this year…" they both said at the same time. "Well that solves one seat. We need two more." Sabo says.**

 **Jess sighed** **"Very well I will talk to my brother about it…" Violet chuckled "Good now then the other well she will be starting to keep an eye on you of the orders of King Zach"** **Jess** **'s eyes widen "W-Who…** **.?** **" Cloud frowned and looked down he knew who's he was talking about.**

 **Sabo groaned out. Violet smiled "Well she just woken up so she asked to see you but Zach decline as she has to get used to her new body" Jess bite her lip and stood up "You don't mean Darcaniea do you…** **.?** **" Violet chuckled "Indeed I do"** **Gaara** **'s and Michael's eyes widen "wait when did you do that…** **?** **" Jess made fits "not long ago…. Are you sure having her attend school is wise….? She might kill someone…." Gaara, Michael and River gulped "Uhm she might kill one of the girls that pick on Jess and Oichi…." "Why the heck would he even consider something like that…" Sabo said frowning. Violet sat down "Listen, it will be fine. She will listen to Zach. She wont kill any students, Jess you think I wont let this happen if I didn't trust Zach? He knows what he is doing being the age he is, he wiser than any of us."** **Jess sighed** **"Very well…" Gaara and Michael looked shocked at her "Jess I know you just had her removed from your mind… and had her have her own body.. wait what does she look like?" Jess put her head on the table "identical to me…"**

 **"Identical huh…" Nami says. She and Vivi were silent in this since they didn't know they were talking about. River chuckled "identical yes, but her hair and eyes are different, black hair and piercing red eyes"**

 **"This is freaking ridiculous…" Jess clapped her hands together "Enough… alright let's get this going please?" a soft fuss made Jess look and she smiled, she reached down picked up Elvira who had woken up, Jess checked her and chuckled "I'm gonna change her" she got up and grabbed the diaper bag "Be right back" she walked away with Elvira.**

 **once Jess was gone Cloud lifted his head and looked at Violet "are you sure she won't kill a student…** **.?** **" They looked at Cloud as he spoke, Violet smiled and nodded "Positive, now then. We can discuss about this year's events! Since we didn't do the culture festival last year in September and the endurance run in February, we should add those in the events?"**

 **"The endurance run can happen anytime. It's no big deal." Nami says. "The culture festival sounds more fun anyways." Vivi says. "Then let's not forget that the clubs have signed up to host their own events together." Sabo says leaning on his hand. Violet nodded "yes of course, the festival wont happen until the end of September. So many clubs were disbanded because a lot of clubs didn't find enough members. I know Jess's club had to be canceled because of her pregnancy, no dought she will try and get that paranormal club going" Gaara and Michael nodded "I sadden when she canceled it, Lady Violet… is she still on the Street Racing roster?" Violet chuckled "Of course" Jess walked in with a babbling Elvira "I swear your getting smarter everyday" she stepped over to her seat and sat down with Elvira on her lap holding a soft gel toy.**

 **"Mmm…because Oichi got sick we weren't able to hold our fashion show. I feel so bad we couldn't do it since most of the martials in the room are from Oichi herself…" Vivi says as she sighed. "Yeah, the newspaper wanted to start up that Bio event again." Sabo says. "** **Bio event?** **" Vivi asked. "Yeah, it's where they write a bio on you and place it in the newspaper or online and so on. You can talk tell them about yourself, your life, and so on and if you want they can get it publish throughout the school and even though the city with your permission of course." Vivi's eyes sparkled a bit. "That sounds exciting!" Sabo shook his head. "I suppose. It became a good hit over at Grand Line and they made extra money on the side. So I don't see any harm in letting them do it."**

 **At Dawns, Dawn was sitting on the couch rubbing her now, 6th month pregnant tummy watching a cooking channel, she was waiting for Dante to come back, he was due to came back soon. She frowned and rubbed her tummy 'you daddy sure does now to make me wait…'**

 **She heard the door and saw Dante walk in with some folders. Dawn smiled as he walked in "Welcome home…" "Thanks." Dante says. Dawn smiled at him as he sat down next to her with a sigh "So how was your trip…** **?** **" "Okay I guess. Not to much trouble. Old friends are idiots." Dawn chuckled "Glad you had fun…" then she frowned and looked down at her tummy rubbing it.**

 **Dante opened up one of his folders. "What's wrong." He asked. Dawn didn't answer him and she started to tear making him stare at her. "I won't know what's wrong unless you tell me." He says. Dawn sniffed "You don't care for me and the baby do you…** **.?** **"**

 **"I do." He says turning back to his folder. Dawn stood up in anger and sadness "Then why are you acting the way you are? Every time its mention that our baby is a boy, you frown and look away from me! Why?!" Dante didn't answer her question. "** **Look** **…you already know how I am. Danni has made it her full time job to make sure you know about my lifestyle. If I didn't care about you and the baby, then I would not be here." He says flipping through some papers. Dawn looked down "Then why are you always frowning…. You never look happy about it…. You look like you're in pain… every-time time you look at my stomach, Dante please tell me what's wrong please tell me…"**

 **"Nothing is wrong." Dante says bluntly. Suddenly Dawn felt dizzy as she fell forward making Dante move quickly and catch her. "You need to rest." "Just a little dizzy..." Dawn muttered. "All the more reason for you to get some rest." Dawn smiled softly "Lay down with me..?" "Only for a bit. I have much work to do." Dante says. Dawn smiled as he helped her lay down on the couch "I got an email from your mother, she wants me and Jess to come and visit her…." Dawn said snuggling her pregnancy pillow. "Is that right…it's not like she's far from here. You can go see her anytime." Dawn chuckled "On the island, she would like to have Oichi birthday party on the island…. you should call your mother about that..."**

 **"I'm aware that she wants to have her party there. I do own that Island it would be troublesome if I didn't know that." He looked down and Dawn was already asleep on her side cuddling her pregnancy pillow.**

 **Dante got and grabbed his folders and sighs. "It never gets easy dealing with pregnant women." He walked into the kitchen and dropped the folder. He pulled out some blue prints and a cigarette. "By myself…it should take a few days to install…"**

 **After the council meeting Jess and Sabo were at the park strolling Elvira. They were injoying the nice fresh air, they weren't far from Oichis. Jess wanted to see Oichi but she was sick so she didn't want Elvira near it. Stoping at a bench, Jess sat down. Sabo looked down at Elvira who was looking around with though dark light green eyes of hers.  
"She's just to cute…" Jess chuckled and leaned back until she looked and saw an ice cream stand "** **Sabo?** **" "Yes beautiful?" Jess smiled "Can you get me a small vanilla cone?" she pointed to the ice cream stand.**

 **"Alright." Jess smiled and watched him leave, Jess reached for the stroller and pulled Elvira closer to her, Elvira noticed her mother and smiled up at her, Jess giggled "you have the most cutest smile ever" "Yes she does, doesn't she?"** **Jess** **'s eyes widen at this sudden aura. Jess looked behind her to see Darcaniea behind her smiling down at her more like a half sinister smirk. Jess stood up guarding Elvira "Darcaniea…." Darcaniea chuckled "** **Jessica** **" Jess frowned "What do you want…** **?** **" Darcaniea chuckled again "Oh come on, I can't visit my twin?" Jess frowned "We are not" Darcaniea interrupted her "On paper we are, we are identical and share the same identical blood. We are twins, Jessica"** **Jess sighed** **"I thought Zach wouldn't let you see me… until you got use to your new body…" Darcaniea sat down and crossed her legs "I never felt better! If I knew Zach would be able to do this I would have made him do this long ago!" Jess sighed and decided to sit down next to her "don't kill any students when you attend to so called watch over me" Darcaniea chuckled "I won't kill just beat up" Jess shook her head and noticed Sabo standing there. Jess looked up and Sabo was staring at Darcaniea with widen eyes. Darcaniea smirked at him "** **hello lover boy** **" Jess looked away 'god damn it…'**

 **"For fucks sake…don't you have any place better to be then here…" Sabo says in annoyance as he handed Jess her cone.**

 **Jess took it and started to eat it, Darcaniea smirked "Oh dear Sabo, your not happy to see me? Are you not happy I'm out of Jess's body finally?"**

 **"Yes, so I would have to stop dealing with you and move on with our lives." Sabo says. Darcaniea stood up "Your lucky Jess cares for you and you have a daughter with her or I would have cut you in little pieces, now if you excuse I'm gonna got clothes shopping"** **Jess sighed** **"try and not to kill people" Darcaniea smiled "Don't worry sister, I've been order not to kill anyone" she walked away.**

 **"I'm so sick of this…does she really have to attend school…"** **Jess sighed** **"Just ignore it, at least she didn'** **t attack us** **" Jess said eating her ice cream.**

 **"Ugh…"** **Sabo sighs.** **"I wanna go see Oichi… but she'** **s sick** **…" Jess pouted as she wipes a finger on the ice cream and leaned down and held her finger in front of Elvira who stared at it grabbed her finger and started to suck on it, Jess smirked "You like your mama's vanilla ice cream?"**

 **Sabo looked at her with confusion. "Nothing is stopping you from seeing her. Her illness doesn't spread to other people." Jess blinked "really? It won't spread and Elvira won't catch it?"**

 **"Law and Oichi have told us many times that it doesn't spread. If it did Ty or Kaeden wouldn't be around her 24/7 when she'** **s sick.** **" Jess smiled and pulled her finger away making Elvira pout and fuss. "Let's go visit your auntie Oichi!" Jess said walking away with Sabo sighing strolling Elvira following Jess.**

 **At Oichi** **'s there were boxes everywhere. Oichi was labeling them. She had her mask down as she wrote 'fashion supplies' on the books. She was wearing a light green sweater dress. "** **Oichi don** **'** **t overdo it.** **" Lucci says grabbing the box. "I'** **m fine. I** **'m just labeling it. Law won't let me pack so it's about all I can do." Kaeden was laying beside her sleeping. Law came down and placed her photo books on the table. "Upstairs is about done."** **Oichi pouted.** **"I wanna pack to…" She coughed slightly, putting her mask back on. "No, you have at least two more days before the fever has run its course. If you strain your body it will take longer." Oichi sat back. "…mmmfff…" Law rubbed her head. "We are having your birthday party on your home Island. Don't you want to enjoy yourself and not be stuck in bed?"** **Oichi nodded.** **"Alright then. Be a good girl and relax."**

 **Outside Terry and Eric was putting boxes in a u-hall truck. Terry was wearing a black T-shirt and brown shorts. His dragon tattoo was now fully done. The tail wrapped around his left hand and wrapped around his arm disappearing under the t-shirt. He grabbed four boxes with ease. Ty was sitting on one box. "Pick me up next!" He says giggling. Terry smiled and lifted him up with the box. "Like this?" Ty clapped. "** **Yeah!** **" Terry chuckled. Eric sighed as he sat on the back of the truck. "You never know how much crap Law really has until you start packing. Half of these are just his damn books…" Terry placed the box down. "Yeah, but your going to get your own room now. I bet your happy." Eric gave a dry laugh. "Sure you can say that." Terry sat on a wrapped chair. "Come on. You've been staying here for how long now? I can see how much closer you got to Oichi." Eric rolled his eyes. "So what…she's my cousin and unlike our bit…" He looked at Ty and cleared his throat. "Unlike some people…she…doesn't look like she'd abandon someone…" Terry smiled. "Yeah…she's that type of person. Even to Niko, the moment she holds him I'm sure she would never want to let go."** **Eric smiled.** **"Yeah. She makes a great mom." Ty smiled and nodded. Terry laughed and clapped his hands. "See! Didn't I tell you Oichi was the greatest! If she didn't leave me she wont leave you either! So let's get back to work." Jess and Sabo walked over strolling Elvira "Terry and Ty"**

 **Sabo looked to see Eric sitting on the truck. "Its weird that your all brothers…" Eric rolled his eyes. "No one asked for your thoughts pretty boy." Terry chuckled. "It's weird that neither one of my brothers don't like you." Terry says happily, making a angry mark appear on Sabo's forehead. Jess smiled "So today is the packing for the move?" she finished her ice cream cone.**

 **"No, they move next week. We are just moving the big stuff and other things they don't need." Terry says. Jess smiled "I'm here to see Oichi" she took stroller from Sabo "Why don't you help them" she strolled away with Elvira.**

 **Eric groaned. "What for…aren't you worried about your darling girlfriend."** **Sabo sighs.** **"I don't want to help none of you." "Then go find us some food. Chinese sounds good." Terry says. "I want sushi!" Ty says. "Screw that, let's get Mexican." Eric says. "Do I look like a maid to you guys. "** **Yes.** **" All three brothers says. Sabo growled curing the day of ever meeting them.**

 **Reaching the apartment, Jess knocked on the door. She heard movement and the door opened to show Lucci. Jess smiled "hey Lucci, here to see Oichi"**

 **"Of course you are." He says letting her in. Jess smiled and strolled Elvira in stopping in the living room seeing Oichi and Law. "Hey Oichi, Hey Law"**

 **"** **Hey Jess.** **" They both say. Law poked Oichi's forehead before heading down stairs. "Law bring Kaeden's blanket when you come back up." Jess smiled and she reached down and picked up Elvira in her arms "up you go sweetie" Jess walked over to Oichi and sat down next to her with Elvira looking around everything. "What brings you here." Oichi says labeling a box. "Just here visiting, me and Sabo were out taking her for a stroll and decided to stop by" Elvira looked at Oichi making Jess smiled "Oichi someone is staring at you"**

 **"Yes I see that." Elvira grabbed her finger and smiled up at her "You wanna hold her?" Jess asked her.**

 **"I'm sorry…not right now." Jess frowned "** **Oichi** **… why wont you hold her…? She's your niece, your goddaughter… you haven't hold even when she was born… is it because of Niko…** **?** **" "…If I can't hold my own son what right to have to hold Elvira or even Zane. Kaeden…he's different… maybe because he's been with me for so long now and I hold him every day…holding him is like…I guess…** **A coping mechanism...** **" She turns her head to him. He had turned over on his side. Jess frowned but sighed mentally, she smiled "** **I understand** **" she see's Law walk back in and place the blanket over Kaeden. Jess smiled "Law?"**

 **"Whatever it is, no. I'm busy." He says looking at her. Jess held up Elvira who smiled at Law "Hold your niece!" Elvira made a cute baby noise reaching her arms out for him. "I held her when she was born shouldn't that be enough." Oichi poked him making him sigh. "Fine. Hand her over." Jess giggled and handed him Elvira. Holding her Law sighs mentally. "I'd rather be holding my own son." Oichi face turned red as she turned her head. Deep down she wanted to hold Elvira but she'd feel horrible if she could happily hold and couldn't hold Niko. She gripped her dress on the side. 'I'm so pathetic…'** **Jess pouted** **"god, that was rather mean of you… I understand Oichi not wanting to hold her yet but you that's just being a dick"**

 **"Yeah, Yeah, now take her back. I gotta get finished packing." Jess crossed her arms "Nope she wants you know so hold her, you delivered her so she remembers you uncle Law" she teased him. Elvira reached out to him and touched his chin grabbing it.**

 **An angry mark pop on his forehead as she started to pull. 'What am I? A toy?' Jess giggled "awwww!" she takes out her phone and takes a snap shot of it "that's just to cute!" "Delete that…" Law says as he tried to pulled Elvira off his chin. Oichi smiled. "Looks like she's enjoying herself."** **Jess stepped to the stroller and takes out a blanket and something. She steps over to Oichi and laid the blanket near Oichi and put together the play matt, it was cute. "You can put her on the blanket" Jess said sitting down next to Oichi.**

 **Once removed from his chin, Law placed her down on the map. Elvira being put down her eyes widen at the stuffed pink owl hanging from her play matt. She smiled and giggled reaching for it, Jess giggled "Your daddy should see this… he just loves to join you doesn'** **t he?** **"**

 **Lucci walked out. "** **Sabo? Mmm** **…He left." Jess blinked "wait what?" "Yeah, Terry said he went out to get them Chinese, Sushi, and Mexican? I guess I don't have to cook tonight…" Lucci says taking a box out the door. Elvira played with her play matt kicking her legs slightly. Jess smiled and took a picture of her and sending it to sabo 'your missing this!' "she is just precious…" Jess smiled down at her.  
Law left to get the other boxes. Jess blinked to see Kaeden get up "Aww looks like the little guy is up now."**

 **Kaeden yawned and rubbed his eyes. Oichi smiled softly at him. Jess turned her head Elvira started to fuss, she smiled "Yeah I know you don't like laying down unless daddy is with you" she sat down next to her and rubs her tummy.**

 **Kaeden, hearing a new noise in the house looked down to see Elvira. He pouted at her. Elvira started cry slightly making Jess smiled sweetly at her "Your such a daddy's girl" Jess reached down and held her rocking "Shhh, shhh calm down daddy will be back soon"**

 **Oichi watched as Kaeden crawled over to her and sat in her lap. "** **Mine!** **" He turns and hugs Oichi. "** **Mine!** **" Oichi rubbed her head. "Oh dear…" Law walked up with a box to see this. "** **See** **…spoiled…110% spoiled rotten…"** **Oichi smiled.** **"I see your point." Jess giggled "Of course Kaeden 100% yours!" she smiled at him "don't worry, Elvira wont steal away your mama. Would you like to come over here and say hello?"**

 **He shook his head pouting. They see Sabo walk in with the room, Elvira seeing her father started to whine "** **Ahh!** **" Jess smirked "** **Yo daddy** **'s girl wants her daddy"**

 **"Yes, Yes, I'm here." Sabo says. Elvira's giggled as Sabo picked her and playfully kissed her tummy "you're such a daddy's girl aren't you?" Jess smiled and pointed at them "See what I see every day? She'** **s a daddy** **'s girl so hardcore." Oichi giggled at them as she rubbed Kaeden's back. He was leaning on her slowly going back to sleep. "…Mi…ne…" Oichi shook her head. "Mine. Yes, No, Yay, and Man…you'd think he'd know more words with all of us here"** **Jess smiled "Have you let him play with River's gift? The learning tablet?"**

 **"Yeah. But thanks to the gifts he got there isn't much room to pull it out all the time." Sabo had put her back down on the play mat and knelled to her grabbing her feet and pulled them up hiding his face behind her legs making her eyes widen. Jess smiled "Oichi look!"**

 **"Yeah haha." Oichi smiled lightly. Sabo parted her legs "Peeka -bo!" Elvira giggled, Sabo did it again making Elvira giggle more… Jess smiled "Awwww!" she took out her phone and started to record it "So sending this to Ace and Vivi, mama and Danni."**

 **There was a knock on the door. It opened and Oichi's uncle, Axel walked in. "** **Oichi?** **" "** **Oh, hi uncle.** **" Jess blinked at him "** **Whos he?** **". "Yeah, papa's brother. He'** **s um** **…helping me work through my…drinking issues…" Oichi says a bit sadly. Jess smiled "** **Hello** **"**

 **Axel walked in closing the door behind him. "I came to see how you were doing." "I'm…getting there." Oichi says. Axel smiled. "I heard you were having your birthday on the Island."** **Oichi nodded.** **"** **Yeah, Granny said it would be good to have it there. I haven** **'t been back since the field trip last year."** **Axel nodded.** **"Yes, your idiot dad has been doing great work expanding." Oichi laughed a bit. "It's not nice to call your own brother that." Jess frowned at him. Axel rolled his eyes. "I say it because it's true. Anyways you will be there in time for the viewing of the wildflowers and the blue waves." "Blue waves?" Axel chuckled. "There is much more to your home then you realize. Those underground caves? They turn green when it gets dark. The waves sparkle blue at midnight and so on." He poked her forehead. "I'd wish your dad would have left you with us but I know how it is having an idiotic father like that."**

 **Oichi smiled.** **"Thanks, I sometimes wish he left me there to…but then I would have never meet Jess…so I guess that's okay…" Jess smiled "aww" Axel chuckled. "Well you look like you need a hand. Have you talked to Chaz?"** **Oichi nodded.** **"Yeah, he took over some new construction company that a…um…friend…of mine was overseeing. I asked him to look at the house before he moved in."** **Axel nodded.** **"Good. Then I'll help your cousins outside. There out their stuffing their face and losing daylight." He looked toward Jess. "It was nice to meet ya. See ya." He grabbed a box and headed outside. Oichi waved. "I wish he'd stop calling papa that. He's gonna get mad…"**

 **Jess smiled "well I guess we needed to getting home, I can since Sabo wants to leave" Sabo frowned "You just know me that well don't you?" Jess smirked "Of cours I do, now put her in her stroller and pack up her play mat" Jess stepped to Oichi and hugged "See you at your birthday party"  
Oichi waved slightly. "Yeah. See ya." Sabo was already leaving. Jess waved bye to them and left.**

 **That next week on July 14th Oichi and Law were moving into their new house. It was further out of the upper level of Grand Line city and more near the country side. It was a bit further away from school but Oichi didn't mind the drive. Pulling up with excitement Oichi got out the car looking at the house. It was a light brown house with four bed rooms, three bathrooms, a huge living room connecting to the kitchen and dining room. Outside on the back porch was a patio and the yard was very roomy. "Wow…Law…it'** **s perfect!** **" Law smiled as he took Kaeden out his car seat. Lucci and Eric pulled up in the U-hall truck and got up with Karasu behind him. "Your family is on the way." Karasu says to her. "Eh!? For what?" "Something about a house warming." Oichi frowned. "That happens after the freaking house is done…" She sighs. "Oh well. We can use the hands around here." She says as she took Kaeden from Law. "I wanna get as much as we can finish before we leave next Friday. At least all the boxes in the places they need to be. Kitchen things in the kitchen. The chairs and tables in the living room and so on." Eric had his hands in his pocket. "You sure are bossy today…I like it." He says smirking. Oichi blushed. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to be bossy." Law placed a arm around her wasit. "Let's go see the new additions." Oichi looked at him with confusion. "New additions?" Law dragged her to the house and unlock the door.**

 **Lucci opened the garage as the others started unpacking boxes. Law dragged Oichi upstairs to the master bed room. "It looks a bit…bigger in here." Law smiled and walked to a new opening in the room. Walking though it Oichi eyes widen. It was small white room. There was a sofa in the corner and small box shelf on the side. Even though it was bare Oichi knew exactly what this room was for. "Oh…Law…" The other rooms are to far away so I asked Chaz and Kid to make a room for Niko in our room. We have a lot of spare space so it was easy for them. With Kaeden, still in her arms, Oichi hugged Law. Law smiled and hugged her back. "I guess you like it?"** **Oichi nodded.** **"Yes, I love it." Law chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "You're going to be fine. Once you hold Niko that first time I'm sure you will feel much better. Then when your better please…please…hold Elvira and Zane so I can stop seeing those frowning and depressing faces from Jess and Danni."** **Oichi giggled.** **"Okay…"**

 **That next week early Friday morning around 6am. Cars started to drive into the airport parking lot. The doors opened and Dante walked. He was put out his cigarette and walked to their far back. There he meant a woman with long black hair, think body, and peachy skin. She was listening to some music while leaning on the counter. Dante tapped her. "Bathroom is over on the left down by the stairs." She says. Dante frowned and tapped her again. "If you want to grab something to eat it on the right." Dante sighed and tapped her once more. The woman frowned and took her headphones off. "I told you…oh…Mr. Yamamoto…"** **Dante waved.** **"Is the plane ready?" The girl stood straight up. "Y-Yes sir. Everything has been taken care of and the pilots should be already getting the plan r-ready." "I see…go get some attendants to help with the bags." "Y-Yes r-right away sir…"**

 **Dante heard footsteps walking up behind him. He turned to see Dawn yawning slightly. Behind her Axel had her bags in his hands. "I wish you stop leaving your woman behind." Dante rolled his eyes. "Shut up. I don't want to hear your mouth this morning." "Same goes for me big bro." Dawn was cuddling her pregnancy pillow "I need more sleep.."**

 **Following behind them was Lily and the girls along with Max and Ryan. "So, early…" Ryan says. Tiff laughed. "It's best to leave early so we don't waste time getting there. We should get there in 10hours." Izzy walked up with Florina. "It's been a while since I been to the island."** **Brit smiled.** **"Your gonna love it! You and Izzy can bunk with us!" Florina smiled. "I look forward to it."**

 **Next to come in was Danni and Chaz. Danni was holding a car seat while Chaz and Frank held gifts and bags. "Is the plan ready yet? Since when do that piece of crap have his own plane…" Florina giggled. "He's always had it from what I've heard. He just never used it before." Danni frowned. "This will be his first time using it?" Florina shook her head. "No, it gets used by the airline. Papa just gets the profit for when his plan get used."** **Danni hummed.** **"…I do admit he still knows how to use his cumming edge…' Florina smiled.**

 **One by one every started to fill in the airport. Ace, Vivi, Nami, Sanji, Luffy, Zoro, and so on. Dante directed traffic telling them were to put their pages at as they waited for everyone else. Zoro was dragging Luffy who was still sleeping. Hancock was also invited since it looked like she and Luffy had gain some sort of food love relationship. She was walking behind Zoro holding bags of food for Luffy and hearts running around her head. "Oh, my dearest. I'm so happy that we are going on a trip together."**

 **Jess and Sabo walked over with Elvira in the car seat, Troy sora were behind them carring bags and bags. Jess smiled "This is gonna be fun" Coming through the doors Terry walked in with a sleeping Ty and bags. River was holding the gifts "** **Jeez** **…the birthday girl isn't even here yet…" River chuckled "Yes sure is!" "Mmm…I didn't even know the airport opened this early…I completely forgot that Uncle had his own plane…haha I feel strangely excited. Its been ages since I seen Oichi's home!" River smiled "I think ive been there before when I was a girl…" "I think you would like it. You like picking herbs, right? Well they got a lot of them all over the Island. Some you can find anywhere, some are rare, and some you can't identify but you gotta be careful and make sure you give back to the land. They are big on that mainly Uncle." River giggled "I would mostly love it" "We can go on lots of adventures to! They got underwater cravens, and ruins, and old history but I think that's a forbidden place to go into." River smiled "Sounds thrillening!" Terry smiled. "Let's be sure we have lots of fun. It might be Oichi's birthday but we still get to relax and enjoy the island life haha!"**

 **The went to go place their bags on the cargo lane. As soon as they left Lucci walked in carrying bags and gifts. Eric and Karasu were behind them. Oichi yawned as she carried Kaeden. Law groaned. "So early snice when does your dad have a plane!?"** **Oichi smiled.** **"He's always had it. He just doesn't use it a lot." Law looked at her weirdly. "Are you rich!?"** **Oichi rubbed her chin.** **"Mmmm…I guess you can say papa is…" Law's eyes widen slightly. "How rich?" Eric looked back at him. "Not including the one we go to, Uncle owns at least four Islands…most of the profits come to him. I don't know what you consider as rich but he has enough more to buy as many Islands as he wanted…" Eric chuckled at Law's shocked face. Oichi poked him. "Are you really that shocked? You have seen what my papa can do and what he has and how many people he knows…** **heehee. It** **'s okay. Papa isn't the type of person to flaunt his money side. Like he needs it." She hooked his arm as they go to sit next to Florina and the others. Once everyone was there and the bags were loaded it was time to board the plane. "I wonder what it would look like…" Oichi says. "I don't think I've ever been on it." "Go on and pick whatever sit you like but stay out of the front." Dante says. "Typical…" Ace says as they board the plane. As they stepped on it, their eyes widen. "Whoa…" Ace says rubbing his eyes. Moving to the right side, the first sections had light blue, fluffy chairs. There were black small pillows in the center. Ace sat in one and sinks into it. "Oh…my…God…" Vivi giggled at his reactions as Nami went to the next section. She opened it and giggled. "Cool!" The next section had dark blue beds next to each other with a chair on the middle of each. Nami quickly jumped into one of the beds and snuggled down on one. "So soft!" Sanji chuckled as he placed the bags up top and laid down in the next bed. Brit and the other went to the back. There was a large TV in the back. Brit and Tiff sat on the circle sofa and picked a move on the side touch screen. "That one! Pick that one!" Tiff said. It was the whole season of family guy. The twins giggled as it started to play on the big screen. Ryan walked in and headed to the fridge that was in the back. "Looks like they stocked it goo this morning." He pulled out a juice can and took a seat. "Going back to the island is going to be fun!" Max walked in. "Yeah, I wish my lovely lady friend could have came but she claimed she was to busy. Such a cute lair." Max say sitting next to Ryan. Lucci, Eric and the others filed into the back as well. Florina, Izzy, and Eric stayed in the front with Ace.**

 **Jess and Sabo stepped on the plane and found a stop next to her mother. Jess put the diaper bag under her seat and Sat down next to her mom, making dawn smiled at her "Hey sweetie" Jess smiled "Hey mama" Sabo placed Elvira's car seat in between him and Jess. Strapping the car seat on the seat, Sabo sat down with a long big sigh. "I really do miss that Island. The sauna's were amazing. Plus, Tiff gets make me a new shampoo and condition for my hair. As a grade a plus I don't have to deal with people I hate." Jess giggled "I'll ask her to make me something, something orchids and lavender"**

 **Oichi and Law were in the middle with Nami and Sanji. Law had fallen asleep on the bed and Kaeden was laying in the other one. Oichi sat in the chair and took out some head phone. She plugs them in the side and uses the touch screen on the chair to find some anime.**

 **Dante and the others were in the front. Dante was talking to the pilots. Chaz made himself a home at the small bar and made him an early morning drink. He also made Axel one two. "Here ya go." "Thanks." They sat down. Dante walked back. "It's gonna be a minute. We are missing a person." Danni sat down as Frank strapped Zane down. "I thought everyone was here."** **Dante sighed.** **"Nope. It seem like his grandsons didn't wake him up in time. He should be boarding in a few. "Grandson…" Danni says sitting back. Lily took her seat and strapped herself in. She placed a bag beside her and pulled out some yawn and started to crochet.**

 **They soon watched as Garp walked through the door. "S-Sorry I'** **m late** **…" He said out of breath. "Worthless Grandsons of mine." Danni held back a laughter as Garp took a seat next to Lily. "I'll go let them know we are ready. Make sure your strapped in." Frank sat on the other side of Zane. He was up and looking around. Danni poked his cheeks. "Gahh! Your so cute! Why do you look like your dad so much! So cute!" Danni says with hearts in her eyes. Frank chuckled "Indeed, Dawn might come over and steal him"**

 **The plane finally took off a few minutes later. When it was safe to move around Dante went to go check on Dawn. She was fast asleep. He went back to the next session to see everyone sleep. Oichi was laying on the bed with Kaeden with the headphones still in. He hit a button on the side that brought the beds together. On cue, once the beds were connected together both Law and Sanji turned around and pulled Oichi and Nami closer to them. Dante shook his head as he went back to the back were a party was going on.**

 **Brit and the others were watching family guy and laughing, sharing good memories together. Dante walked in. "You're not sleep?" Max chuckled. "Guess we are used to the early mornings. We to loud?" "No, everyone is sleep, so enjoy the fun." He left to the front and walked in just in time to see Garp and Lily laughing together. Axel was glaring holes at Garp. "Those three are your grandsons? They are such sweet boys! The youngest one, Luffy, the twins have taken a liking to him and stuff him with food every chance they get." Garp chuckled. "He's a pain. He ate us out of house and home so many times." Dante narrowed his eyes as he watched Garp moved slightly closer to Lily. Lily smiled and laughed. "Is that right!? Oichi was a cutest glutton. She ate a whole table of thanksgiving food made for the family. It was the cutest!" Garp laughed. "Sounds like Oichi." He threw an arm behind Lily. Chaz and Danni were watching Axel and Dante's reaction. A smiled came to both of their faces as they watched Axel and Dante walk to them.**

 **Garp's hand brushed against Lily'** **s.** **"My this is very soft." He says grabbing the yawn. Suddenly Dante grabbed Garp's wrist. and twisted it back. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" "What do you think your trying to pull with my mother." Dante says. Axel was glaring down at him. Garp laughed nerously. "W-Well I was just asking her a-about her um collection of yarn!" Axel growled. "Don't touch our mother."** **Lily sighed.** **"Boys I'** **m fine really. We were just having a nice conversation. Right Garp?** **" Garp nodded his head rapidly. "Y-yeah!" "Garp doesn't seem like the type of person who would move so fast on a lady…right…** **Garp?** **" Lily says with a dark smile. Garp broke into a sweat. "Y-Yeah that's right." Lily giggled. "See. He sounds nice so let me enjoy this flight talking with him please." Dante let go of Garps hand. "Fine…" He shot a glare at Garp before walking away. Axel glared never left his face as he went back to sit down. Danni and Chaz were holding in their laughter at how Dante and Axel overprotectiveness over Lily.**

 **Hours passed before the Island finally started to come to view. Oichi was looking out the window like everyone else, who moved into the middles section. "Whoa…it really did get bigger…" Britt smiled. "Yeah, for the last few months more land has been surfacing. Soon it will go to where we won't need a plane to travel everywhere." Tiff was eating a candy bar. "Uncle had the hotel torn down and had villas built along the edges of the beach. Since our land is growing we had to put a hold on where the tourist can come. Instead of people coming every other week they are allowed to come once a week during the month."** **Oichi** **'s eyes looked at her home island. "I wonder how my life would be if I never left…"**

 **Dante came from the front. "Everyone take a seat." Lily walked in behind them. Dante tapped on the wall and a TV screen came on. A picture of the Island popped up. "The Island has clearly changed since the last time you have been here. The name as well. It was voted for the Island to be named after one of the great protector of the Island." Sabo shook his head. "Please don't tell me they named it after you…" Dante shot a glance to him. "No, I asked them not to. Just because I own the island doesn't mean it should be named after me. After the one who taught me what I know is my mother." Lily smiled. "The name of the Island is now named Suzuran, Lily of the Valley.**

 **All eyes were on Lily as she waved. "HeeHee. I asked them not to name it after me but, they did it anyways. I don't think I'm a great protector or anything. I just don't want my home to stay as beautiful and natural as it is." She walked on the other side of the screen and tapped it. A picture of the wildflowers came up. They were all beautiful and unique. Jess's eyes widen seeing all the pictures "So pretty…" Elvira was in her car seat holding her bottle feeding herself. Dawn smiled at the pictures that were being showen to them "I cant wait to step on the island, i'm so excited!" River cuddled on Terry's side and smiled "I'm excited" "As most of you all know, the wildflowers are change into one singular color once a year, However, because of the new changes to the Island it now changes when the moon is full which it will be on Oichi's birthday. Just like last year you are allowed to pick any flower you choice except this one." She tapped the screen and pulled up a beautiful blue rose, it was pink and yellow in the middle. Jess's eyes widen "pretty…** **!** **" Dawn giggled "what a gorgouse flower"**

 **"This is a new addition to our wildflower collection now thanks to Dante. If you see this flower, then please do not touch it for it's our national flower at the moment." Vivi looked at her. "Why 'at the moment?'" Dante tapped on the screen. "Since the Island is being reformed we lost our national flower to a hand of picky tourist…" Lily frowned. She wasn't happy when she learned about their flower being picked and taken away. "So, there has been a debate on which flower we should have now." Another flower pop up. It was a blue rose with white strips. "I planted this flower some years ago, but I never thought it would actually grow since the island I got it from had a soil that was different from our own. It finally started to bloom last year. Its still developing now. Mother decided to name it a Dragon rose. Why…I have no clue…" He says looking at her. Lily smiled and laughed. "I named it because of you." Dante raised his eyebrow. "You said the flower came from an Island where you believed dragons once lived mmm…Punk Hazard…I think you said. You found the remains of the bones, didn't you?" Dante rubbed his head. "We will talk about that later." Jess was to kiddy, Dawn smiled sweetly rubbing her tummy.**

 **"Moving on, if you see any one of these flowers. Do. Not. Pick them. You can take pictures but nothing else." Lily held up a small brown bag. "If you do choice to pick a flower then you must plant another in it's place so that it may grow again. It's our people's way of giving back to the land that has been providing for us." Dante tapped the screen and different caves and ruins pop up. "The caves and ruins around the forest are still open for you to explore. We even welcome you to explore the new routes that have been uncover, however, whatever you find you must bring them to me or mother so that we may record them in our history data bank. Whatever you find you will be allowed to take back unless it's a part of a collection we already have been collecting." Lily smiled at them. "I hope you enjoy yourself! Please be careful and also the train ride is still going. The train ride goes through most of the forest ruins that has already been discovered. There are paths where you can do nature trails, I assure they are very safe and any wild animal are in the deeper part of the forest. The most you would see around here is our lovely cotton tail deer's. They will come up to you from time to time." Lily crossed her arms. "Hmm…I think that's all…please don't care trouble remember to respect our people's way. If they tell you not to do something, then please don't do it. Any other attraction you can find in your rooms. Also, if you do go nature walking and there is a path blocked or has sighs that read forbidden do not go on it. It is there for a reason. Oichi dear. Your party will be held in the towns plaza. Everyone is excited for you."**

 **Oichi blushed slightly. "The islanders didn't get to spend must time with you so get ready to be pampered Haha." "Mm…I don't need to be pampered or anything…" Oichi says. Lily smiled. "I know, I told them not to do too much to startle you."** **Dante nodded.** **"Anyways. We will be landing within the hour. Get strapped in. I will show you where you will be staying for the weekend and after that your free to do what you like." He and Lily turned the screen off and went back to the front.**

 **The final hour came and the plane landed in the late evening. As everyone unloaded the plane, they were warming welcomed by the Islander. They were crowded around the landing area. Dante and Lily walked up to them. "Welcome back Dante and Ms. Lily." An older man says walking up to them. "It has been a fruitful month so far. The flowers are blooming ever so wonderful, the spa is set up for your guest, along with the water villas. They will be along the bank and we can take your guest bags there whenever they are ready." Lily smiled. "Thanks so much for going through this trouble." The older man smiled. "Nonsense Lily, we are happy to celebrate little Oichi's birthday here. We want to show her the wonders of her home this year." Dante smiled and motion Oichi to come to him.**

 **Oichi, who was holding a sleepy Kaeden, walked to him. Dante stepped aside, allowing them to see her. "Oichi dear, this is Mr. Gadd. He has done a lot for our family and keeps an eye on things while I am away." Mr. Gadd smiled. "** **Oichi. It** **'s nice to see you once again. I hope you enjoy yourself and come to love your home like your father and grandmother." He looked her up and down and frowned slightly. "Forgive me for saying but, your body is in pain. We have herb baths here to help you realx your body and heal your wounds." Oichi frowned and was about to reject that idea but Dante stopped her. "Thank you for that. Can you get one ready for her." Mr. Gadd nodded. "I know you're not fond of herb baths but I know your tired of hiding your scars." Dante says to Oichi who sighs slightly.**

 **Mr. Gadd smiled and looked at Kaeden, who was snuggling in Oichi's shoulder. "Ah, Dante, you didn't tell me you were a grandfather as well. Congratulations to you and little Oichi." Oichi blushed. "H-Huh!? W-Wait it's not…"** **Dante smiled.** **"Yes, well it's time for our little Oichi to start growing up. She can't stay little forever, no matter how much I want her to stay." Oichi was blushing as Lily chuckled. "Please look out for our group. Make sure they enjoy themselves." Mr. Gadd nodded. "Help them with their bags and show them where they will be staying."**

 **Some of the people walked over to the others and grabbed their bags. Sabo was carrying the car seat with Elvira in it. A young man was hold his and Jess's bags. "Please follow me. Mr. Yamamoto wanted us to take you to our new honeymoon suite villas. It would be the first one on the edge of the banks." Jess blushed 'honeymoon suite villa…** **?** **' she smiled "okay, thank you" Sabo followed her and the man. Everyone walked in the direction of the villas.**

 **Dawn, Danni, Frank, Garp, and the others were with Lily and Dante. They were going to be stay with Dante. "You built a pent house here?" Dante asked raising his eyebrows. Gadd nodded. "Yes, we know you would never use it but we wanted to show you our thanks for taking care of us and our Island. Especially with these new changes happening. Your father would be proud of your work." Dante frowned slightly. "I'm sure he would…"**

 **Suddenly out of nowhere a beautiful woman with long black hair and eyes, and fair skin jumped on Dante. "Dante! Welcome home!" Dawn's eyes widen and then frowned, Troy shook his head and rubbed her back gently "dawn calm down" he whispered.**

 **Dante looked down at the woman she stepped back. "I missed you so much!" Frank who was holding Zane felt a sudden death aura surrounding Danni. Frank held Zane 'oh my…' Before he could saying something to her Danni was walking towards the woman. Chaz sighed. "Sis…"**

 **"It's be a while hasn't it?" the woman smiled. The woman had a hourglasses figure and wearing a low cut green dress the fit her body, showing off her curves. She walked closed to Dante. "I was wondering when you were coming to see me." She smiled sweetly. Dawn looked her then down 'who is she…** **.?** **' Her heart dropped slightly, Troy bite his lip and glared at Dante "Dante…"**

 **"Jazmine, it's nice to see you to but…" The woman was then pushed back by Danni. "H-Hey! What's your deal Danni!?" Danni was glaring at Jazmine. "Dante is already taken Jazz…no need for you to start trouble before the day ends."** **Jazmine pouted.** **"What are you talking about? I was just saying hi…and what do mean by 'taken' Dante is never 'taken' we both know that will never happen."** **Danni huffs out.** **"Trust me…it happenes. Now get lost." Jazmine crossed her arms. "Mmm…don't tell me you and Dante got back together?"** **Danni almost gagged.** **"Don't make me sick please…" "I seconded that…" Dante says. Jazmine smiled. "Really? You two never change. The love is all over your faces. I wouldn't be mad if you two got together really." Some of the people behind her nodded. "You two were cute together!" Dawn still had her head down, rubbing her tummy.**

 **Danni pushed Dante away from her. "Your not listening to me! I will never love this piece of crap ever again!" Dante brushed himself off. "Listen everyone…Danni is taken as well." He pointed to Frank. "That's her lover now, and her son, Zane." Jazmine and the others looked at Frank. "He looks…quite young…" Jazmine says. Danni frowned. "Bug off! Age has nothing to do with it. He's mine and that's all that matters." Frank chuckled "I may look young but I'm not I'** **m 25** **"**

 **Dante rolled his eyes as Lily walked to Dawn. She grabbed her hand and pulled her to the island. "Everyone, this is Dawn. This is the woman who has taken a hold of my son and lookie here." She poked Dawn's belly. Dawn blushed but smiled looking at everyone rubbing her tummy 'Lily…' Jazmine was a bit shock. "** **Well** **…that's a bit shocking…not the whole being Prego thing but the fact that he's still with you." Dante frowned at her. "S-Sorry…I didn't mean it that way. Anyways, congrataz to you. Dante may seem like ass…" "He is an ass…" Danni says. Jazmine giggled. "Ass or not he shows his feelings in other ways but how rude of me. I didn't introduce myself and just jumped all over him. My name is Jazmine. Don't call me Jazz, Jazmine is just fine and I guess…you can call me Dante's first woman." Dawn frowned mentaly but smiled "Its nice to me you too, i'm Dawn Mikcloud" there a slight dark glare at her making Troy sigh 'there she goes threating.. with that look In her eyes..' Sora was looking up the sky ignoring everything.**

 **Jazmine smiled. "I'm not after him or anything. In fact, I'm already married and have a few children of my own. Me and Dante are good terms unlike someone." She glances to Danni. Danni rolled her eyes. "So, tell me. What are you having?" Dawn smiled "where having a boy" Jazmine's smile dropped along with some of the people behind her. Dawn blinked frowned to see their smiles drop at that. 'why are they looking at me like that…? Just like dante… when he found out were having a boy…'**

 **Jazmine looked at Dante who had his eyes closed. She looked back at Dawn. "A boy…" She took a step back and went to Dante. "Dante…" "Don't…I'm fine with it." "Your clearly not…" She reached out to touch him but he grabbed her wrist. "Back off Jazmine…" Jazmine frowned and looked at Dawn. "I hope you enjoy your time here." She turned and walked off quickly. Lily sighed. "Oh dear…why don't we get to the house and relax from this." Gadd nodded and led them to the penthouse.**

 **Back over to where the others were the young man who had Jess and Sabo's bag led them and the others on a boardwalk. It started to circle out around the island and some would connect in a circle path that led to each house. The man led Jess and Sabo to one that was out into the sea a bit farther away from the others. It was Tahiti style bungalow. It sat on top of stilts. It had an infinity pool, a large deck, and a floating water hammock. One side had a small couch and a bowl of fruit in the middle. Jess smiled "This place is amazing"**

 **The man smiled and walked them inside. Inside was a bed with blue flowers and fluffy pills. Two sofa chairs with a outstanding view of the ocean. On the floor was a see though glass that let them see the different fish swimming under them. The man sat the bags down and opened the bathroom door. "Here is the bathroom and in the closet over here…" He walked over to the closet near the bed and pulled out a cute blue handcraft crib. Jess blinked "Blue…" "You can go out in town and buy new things for your little girl. Also, the glass is covered in a protective cover so you don't have to worry about that. The pool outside can be turned into a hot tub and the settings are right here." He walked over to the side door and hit a small button. They watched the pool start to bubble. Jess'** **s eeys sparkled** **"Ooo! Sabo look at that!" "You are free to do whatever you please and if you have any questions don't be to scare to ask a local around here. There are also panlets of the different things you can and can't do and if you want to contact the Island or Mr. Yamamoto in the pent house you can use the landline on the desk in the room. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm late for our daily nature walk." Jess smiled at him and waved at him "Thank you bye!" The man smiled and left.**

 **Jess giggled twirling arounf "This place is amazing!"  
(sabo) Jess chuckled "I told dad to back the playpen and some Elvira's swings… they should have bring them with us…. Maybe they will delivered…** **?** **"  
(sabo) Jess chuckled and skipped over to Elvira who was awake and kicking her feet in the car seat, making both Jess and sabo smile down at her "Looks like someone wants out"  
(sabo) Elvira pouted and started cry slightly kicking herfeet, Jess shook her head "Alright, you've been int here long enough, let have daddy unpack everything" Jess took her out of the car seat "lets so if you need a change" she took the dipar bag and walked off the the bathroom.  
(sabo)**

 **Dante was glancing out the window on the train. To get to the penthouse they had to take the train to get there. They past by a few ruins were people were digging up some things. The train came to a slow stop as a few more people got off to join them. One man got on and sat near Dante and the others. He looked over and smiled brightly. "You're the mayor of this place aren't you!?" The man asked with exciting eyes. Dante looked to him. "I am…is there something you need?" The man held up a few relics there was one that had a deer on it. It was old and a bit crack but there was an unknown langue on it." "I…I found this digging. I don't know what it says…" Dante glanced down at it. He sighs as grabs it. "…this is written in a dead language…" The man frowned slightly. "So…you can't read it?" "I never said that…" Dante says. "It says 'oh, seek the savoir of the forest…protect us from those who wish to do us harm…' The rest is broken off but if you find the rest you can bring it to me." The man smiled. "Alright! T-Thank you." Dawn smiled and rubbed her tummy "im starting to get hungry…" Troy leaned out on the window he felt like he forgot something 'I feel like I forgot to do something…' Sora was on his psp vita playing kingdom hearts.**

 **Lily was looking out the window. "The savoir of the forest…you would think he would have left after everything that has happened." She says laughing. Dante sighed. "He's a pain in the ass…" Danni looked out the window. "I want to go cave diving! I hear the Island has some great seafood! I wanna catch them, making Frank cook them, and then eat them!" Frank chuckled holding Zane "Yes, yes love allt he seafood you can eat" Dawn shook her head "such glutten"** **Danni** **'s eyes were sparklingly as she called out the different types of food she was going to eat. Axel chuckled. "I think I'll go explore the caves. I heard they discovered a new tunnel this month. Dante, you should come and led a team. You might find something exciting. Oh! Bring Oichi to! She should get a first-hand experience of how her old man explores."** **Dante sighed.** **"I feel like you insulted me…but I won't lie and say I want Oichi to explore the island." Garp nodded. "Nothing like a little father daughter bonding!" He laughed whole heartily. It made Lily laugh. Dante and Axel both frowned at that.**

 **Finally, after another 20 minutes they reached the penthouse. It was surrounded by light blue trees and a beautiful view of the ocean and down to the town. "I can tell this would have a been great place for you Bro…away from everyone but still has a bird view on everything else." Dante ignored him. They got off the train and started to walk up a path to the pent house. Dante and Dawn were walking behind the group. "How are you feeling." Dawn smiled "I'm feeling good, hungry though our little man is asking for food" "The entrance is right around the corner but, if you feel like you can't walk any more let me know. I don't have a issue of carrying you the rest of the way." Dawn flushed and outed "** **Dante I** **'** **m fine I** **'m not that pregnant…. Only 7 half months…"**

 **Reaching the penthouse Gadd until the door and handed Lily the keys. "Enjoy your stay! I will go get things ready for Sunday night." Lily nodded. "Thanks Gadd." The people who were carrying their bags went in first. Then Lily and the others. Walking inside the color was blue and white. In the living room aera the couch was white with blue small pillows. It was long and circled in the middle. There was a chair on each side and blue table in the middle with some magazines. There was a empty fish tank behind the large couch. Danni walked over to it. "Frank! We can put the fish in here!" She said exactly. Frank shook his head smiling "Of course my love I'll put nothing lobsters in there for you"**

 **Walking in more, Garp found the dining room. It had a large blue rectangle table with white chairs with bubbly shape lights hanging over it. Lily found the kitchen behind the fish tank. It was blue and white as well. "They put a lot of thought in this…" Lily says rubbing her hands againt the blue stove. Soon they each found a bedroom. Dante and Dawn's room had a black and blue bed. The bathroom was directly behind the see though glass wall. "…** **hmmm** **…that would be enjoyable…" He hit a button that closed the walls to the bathroom. The window showed the forest aera. The trees were slowly turning blue as the sun started to set. Dawn smiled "** **beautiful** **…"**

 **"This Island…it's slowly growing…different forms a nature are changing. First, the wildflowers turned one singular color once a year…then the tides turned." He walked over to the side doors and opened them to a balcony. "Now…once the sun sets the trees that aren't already blue turn different shades of blue. The edge of the waves glow in a sparkling light blue. The caves glow green thanks to different species of insects we have yet to identify…" Dante sighed. Dawn chuckled "Almost like some caves in Celtica, the caves glow a neon purple from some insects" Dante turned to Dawn. "Just like everyone else you are free to do whatever you like…just don't push yourself. I'll be going out and about tomorrow…so I may not be here." Dawn frowned slightly but smiled quickly "Oh okay, alright" "You should get some rest." Dante says taking out a cigarette. Dawn shook her head "I said I was fine, I'm just hungry" she walked over to the kitchen "Lily dear, you wanna help me make some lunch?"**

 **Lily laughed. "Hearing you call me 'Lily Dear' is quite weird. Just Lily will do please.' She says already pulling out some tropical fruit. Danni was sitting at the table. "Lily Dear, Lily Darling, Lily sweetie, none of them really fits yours style huh?" Lily smiled. "I like being called Lily. Nothing more or less...I wish your mother understood that..." Danni laughed.**

 **Troy then remembered what he forgot to do he gasped "Dante!" Sora jumped as his father shouted for Dante.**

 **Dante sighed as he lit his cigarette. "Do you really have to shout..." He blew out smoke. Danni could hear Zane getting a bit fussy from Troy's yelling. "Your hearing is being so sensitive...your sister had that to...or maybe you hate hearing Dante's name as much as I do!" dawn blinked "troy don't shout" Troy stepped over to him "I backed Elvira's playpen and swing with high chair! I don't know if mentioned to the baggage area to deliver them to Jess and Sabo…." Dawn growled "Troy! Pay attention!" Troy frowned "I was taken back form the island not my fault I got distracted…"**

 **Dante was watching the trees turn blue. He saw a new blue color mixed with brown. "It's not a big deal...just go into town and get one." Dante says as he blew more smoke out. Troy smiled "Thank you Dante! Sora come let's go see the market area." Sora nodded. "okay" They both left making Dawn grown "I need food in me or I'm gonna punch someone…"**

 **Jess was in the bathroom getting ready, while Sabo was dressing Elvira in her cute little summer outfit, she was giggling softly as Sabo changed her into a white ruffle tank top and cute legging light grey with white lace at the end capirs's, he then put her cute white floor sandals on.**

 **Sabo smiled as he poked her tummy. Elvira was smiled up at him as Jess walked out in a Daytrip Print Tank Top, Rag & Bone The Mila shorts, Frye Rachel T Sandal shoes with a Boho Wrapped Picasso Jasper Brown Leather, Copper bracelet. Sabo looked up at her and smiled at her "looking beautiful like always" Jess giggled "Thank you "Did you put her sunscreen on her?" Sabo nodded "There no need love, its evening so she won't get a sunburn" Jess smiled "Alright" Jess picked up her purse when there was a knock on the door. They both looked up to see a man with a uniform on that read 'baggage' "can we help you?" jess asked, the man smiled "Yes I'm here from the airport baggage area, I have some packages for you" Jess smiled "Oh you must mean my daughters things. Yes, thank you. Sabo, can you go help him bring them in?"**

 **"Yeah, I got it." Jess picked up Elvira and sat down on the chair watching Sabo and the man bring in Elvira's Cosco purple playpen, Stroller, her two swings and bouncer.**

 **Sabo sighed slightly. 'We are only going to be here for two days…we could have easily gotten these at the market.' He shook his head. 'Oh well…no harm done I guess.' The man left and Sabo got the stroller ready as Jess walked over to him as he finished sitting it up. Jess smiled and placed her in there making her fuss slightly "Oh hush you, you'll be all happy once we get moving" Sabo chuckled "such a fussy one she is" Jess smiled and put the diaper bag in the basket under the stroller. Jess smiled "Alright let's head out! You've been here before so you can show me to that wiccan store"**

 **"We would have to ask a local. She doesn't stay in town and due to the changes she might not even be hear this year." Sabo says grabbed a map. Then Jess blinked "wait it might get chilly at night" she stepped away and went through the dresser with Elvira's clothes. Sabo watched her as she took out the light hoodie, socks and cute tiny converse. She walked back over and put them in the diaper bag, Jess smiled "alright now we are ready!" Sabo was circling the last spot the store was on. On the map it looked like a cake spot was there. "She might be in another spot. Hope it isn't to far…"**

 **Over at River and Terry's Villa. River was in the bed room getting dressed. Terry and Ty were sitting on the deck with their feet in the water looking out into the ocean.**

 **"This is aunties home?" Ty asked. Terry nodded. "Yeah but it can be your home just as well." Ty smiled and looked down. He kicked the water and the splashes came up blue. It made Ty's eyes sparkle. Terry laughed. River walked out and smiled "So how do I look?" Terry and Ty turned their heads and looked at her, River was wearing a Full Tilt woven tank. Allover multicolored ethnic chevron white, light teal and silver stripe print Racerback tank top with three straps down high back, white shorts, White Plaited Leather Sandals with Belly Dance Gypsy Mosaic Mirror Bangle Set.**

 **"You look cute but, anything you wear makes you cute anyways." Terry says laughing. Ty nodded as he splashed the water more. River flushed but smiled "Thank you" she lifted her arm and pointed to the upper arm "Law put the implant in me, I'm due for a new one. So then let's go for a walk? Check out the shops? Ty hunny you gonna walk with us? I heard the ice crema here is amazing, we can stop and get some"**

 **Ty nodded as Terry grabbed a towel to wipe Ty's feet off. "Not to many sweets. Let's get something to eat first then ice cream later." "Okay." Ty says as Terry ruffles his hair.**

 **River chuckled and took out the map and looked at it "There's a crap shack here, we can stop there and get some sea food"**

 **"Alright. Let's head there." Terry says helping Ty up. River watched them put their shoes on, after they were done, Ty was in the middle of Terry and River holding their hands as they left the villa and walked down the deck to the main land.**

 **On the mainland, Jess and Sabo strolled Elvira together through the town. Jess smiled at the stores, they were so cute and cool looking. There was a baby store but it was closed for the night making jess pout "Oh man! All these are handmade outfit too…. Maybe tomorrow we can stop by and find Elvira a cute outfit for Oichi's party." "Sounds good. Usually the shops don't close until midnight. They must be working in the square for Oichi's birthday party." He looked to see a few people closing the store with bags in their hands. 'Wonder what kind of party it would be…'**

 **Jess strolled Elvira with Sabo more and stopped at an ice cream shop. The outside Terrance was open and there was waitress walking in and out with orders. Jess smiled "Hun let's stop for some ice cream?"**

 **"Sure" Sabo says. Jess smiled and strolled in the Terrance with Elvira and found a perfect spot next to a cute small water fountain that light up blue. Jess sat down on the white iron chair. Sabo sat down and looked up. The clouds were disappearing and the stars were coming out soon. Elvira was softly sleeping. Making jess smile "see look at that all the fussing about being in the stroller and she falls asleep being pushed in it" a waitress notices them and walked over to them.**

 **"She doesn't like sitting still. Just like you. It's not surprising." Sabo says. The cute waitress walked over and smiled "welcome to Tropical Ice, here's our menu" she hands them it, Jess smiled "Thank you" and looked at it. Sabo wasn't feeling anything sweet so he handed her the menu back. The waitress smiled at them "we have a special the crystal wave ice cream islands special" Jess smiled "can I have the one small superman ice cream cone?" the waitress nodded and wrote it down and then looked at Sabo "and you sir?" "Nothing for me. Just bring me back the bill." The waitress smiled. "It will be on the house. The first order is always free you know." She says as she walked over to a waving customer.**

 **Oichi, Nami, Robin, and Vivi were walking around town. Kaeden was walking beside Oichi. She would stop every time he stumbled but, when she tried to hold him he tells her no. Vivi giggled. "Seems like he's trying to be a big boy for his mommy." Oichi blushed slightly. "I…I'm not his mom…" Nami smiled. "Yet anyways. Come on Oichi…by now you are like his mom. Kalifa never even cared about him." Oichi frowned. "I don't think that's true…if she didn't then she wouldn't have asked for me to give him a better future." Robin looked back at her. "If you think that then maybe you should take her offer Oichi. Even Lucci wants you to raise Kaeden and so far, you are doing a good job. Look. He's already trying to impress you by walking on his own." Oichi looked down as Kaeden stumbled while walking beside her.**

 **They walked to one of the paths that led down one nature trail. It was smooth out so even Kaeden had no trouble walking. The tree trunks were slowly turning light blue Robin took a picture. "Your Island is quite amazing Oichi…" Oichi smiled. "Yeah…I want to get a good look tomorrow. So many things to do, so little time." They girls and baby Kaeden walked until they came into a clear area. It had a circled payment and a few benches. What made it such an eye opener to them was that there were fireflies out. They were blue and yellow and they just floated around. One came over and landed on Kaeden's nose. It startled him at first, making him fall flat on his butt but, he soon started to laugh and clap his hands as more flew around him. Robin took pictures. "Seems Kaeden is a magnet." Oichi smiled as she watched Kaeden play with the fireflies.**

 **The girls ended up sitting down on the bench as Kaeden played around. There were a few parents there with their kids as well. Oichi sat back. Only a few people outside the family knew about Niko. Vivi and Ace knew but Nami and the others didn't know. Knowing her mother and the other some of the gifts would be for Niko and it would be hard to explain to them while everyone is there. She bit her lip and then sighed. "…Nami…Robin…there is something I'd like to tell you…" Vivi looked at her. "Oichi?" Oichi smiled lightly. "It's okay…like Jess said to me before…I shouldn't keep secrets away from my friends." She looked at Nami and Robin. "T-There is something you should know…"**

 **River, Terry and Ty sat outside in the Terrence of the crab shack restaurant. Ty sat in between River and Terry. They were in a corner away from a large group outside near them. A Waitress walked over with three menus "hello I'm Sarah your waitress" she gave them their menus. River smiled "Thank you" "So what can I get you?" River smiled "Lemon flavored water please"**

 **"Sweet teas for us." Terry says. The waitress wrote it down "Alright, some appetizers?" River looked "a family size mozzarella sticks" the waitress smiled "alright" she wrote it down and walked away. Ty tapped his hands on the tap as a song came on. Terry leans back. "Haa…the air is so refreshing here. I think I'll go cave diving or maybe relic hunting. Haha either way tomorrow is going to be full of adventures." Ty smiled. "I wanna ride the train! Can we please!?" Terry smiled and ruffled his hair. "Sure, the train takes you through different parts of the island. It can be exciting to." Ty smiled with excitement.**

 **River chuckled "Yes we can all do this together. You know when I first stepped foot on this island I felt such a strong spiritual presence…"**

 **Terry was rubbing Ty's hair. "Is that right…" Ty was laughing as Terry played in his hair. River chuckled "It's nothing." The waitress came back with their drinks and mozzarella sticks "Here you go" she handed them their drinks "you ready to order?" River looked at the menu "mhmm…."**

 **"You know what you want?" Terry asked Ty who nodded. River smiled "the lobster tail special for me" the waitress smiled and wrote it down "alright and you to boys?" "Crab legs!" Ty says smiling. Terry chuckled. "All that time around Oichi has got you addicted to seafood huh. Make those the snow king crabs." The waitress nodded. "The meal is on the house, right?" Terry asked. She nodded. "Yup, the first meal is always free." She leaves to get their food ready.**

 **River smiled and take one mozzarella stick and took a bite of it "Mhmmm!"**

 **Ty was sipping on his sweet tea. River then noticed Frank and Danni walk over with Zane "Frank! Danni! Frank stopped and smiled "River, Ty and Terry hello."**

 **Terry waved. "Hey auntie." Danni was wearing a light brown sleeveless shirt with a dark brown pattern knitted into it. She had on light blue jeans and black flats. She also had a pair of sunglasses over her head. Zane was wearing a plaid shirt and brown pants with a gray hoodie. "Hello sweeties." River smiled "Come and sit with us!" Frank looked at Danni "You wanna sit with you nephews?"**

 **"I really don't but I'm sure Terry will never let me live it down." She says shaking her head. Frank smiled and walked over with Zane and Danni. A waitress walked over "Would you like a high chair for you little one?" Frank smiled "Yes please" River smiled "Bring Danni here for some sea food?" Frank nodded "it was either this or let Danni go diving at night which I was so against"**

 **"It's not like I haven't done it before and just because your treating me doesn't mean I have changed my mind." Danni says pouting. Terry chuckled at her stubbornness. River blinked at her "Its getting dark out wouldn't it be dangerous…?" Frank huffed as the waitress walked over with the high chair, Frank put Zane in the high chair "What can I get you?" Frank smiled and sat down "some strawberry flavored water please and Danni I'm allowing you to have one class of wine" River's eyes widen in shock 'holy shit he's letting her drink!' "Doesn't she need to breast feed him?"**

 **"There are plenty of types of wine on this Island that doesn't effect that." Danni says shaking her head. Frank chuckled "She has a lot of bottles with breast milk for him in the fridge at the penthouse" the waitress walked looked at Danni and then smiled. "Danni! I thought it was you! It's been awhile!" Danni smiled at her. "Yes, the Island sure has changed from what it used to be." The waitress nodded then looked at her confused. "It strange…I would have thought you would be catching your own food at this time." Danni pouted. "You darn straight I would but my Frank here is being a worry wort so I will let it go tonight." The waitress laughed. "I see, you all must be newcomers. Trust me the best time to go cave diving is at night specially with all the changes around here. Anyways do you want me to get you the regular?" Danni nodded. "Yeah, but no liquor, beer, or gin mix in the food." The waitress eyes widen. "Say what!?" "Yeah I know…it sucks but I gotta be careful with the little one you know." She says pointing at Zane.**

 **The waitress smiled. "That is true well I'll bring you some Moscato. That shouldn't do much to you." Danni sighed. "I won't even get a buzz but thanks." The waitress nodded and walked off.**

 **That next morning Oichi woke up around 7am. The sun was rising. She sat up and rubbed the bit mark Law left her last night. She looked over to him. He was still sleeping. She smiled and ran her hand through his hair. Lately Law has been jumping her more and more since it was close to him leaving. She blushed as she rubbed her cheeks. He was so aggressive with her last night that it surprised her. He made her say such embarrassing things. She shook her head and got up. She grabbed her panda bear robe and a towel. She was glad he didn't leave to many marks on her body. She was schedule to go to that herb bath.**

 **Oichi sighed as she started the shower. She opened her robe and looked at the scars on her body. She frowned at the one right in the middle of her chest. It and the one on her back ached the most. She hugged herself tightly. Every night, now, Law would rub or kiss every scar on her body. He made her feel so loved even what a damaged body like her. She looked back at the sleeping Law before closing the door.**

 **Crying, Elvira was crying slightly waking Jess and Sabo "Mhmm its your turn…" Jess hummed. Sabo sighed and got up wand walked over to a fussy Elvira that was sleeping in the play pen, Sabo smiled looking down at her and reached down picking her making her smile. He checked her and chuckled "looks like someone needs a change" he says softly and walked off to the bathroom. Jess groaned slightly as she can tell it was the morning as the sun was coming up. Jess seem to get out of bed in a slow manor and yawned with a stretch "time to make coffee…" she got up and stepped over to the kitchen area.**

 **Oichi brushed her hair. It was growing slightly. With the herb bath her hair might grow. She was wearing a black tank with pink shorts. She then heard Law shuffle around in bed. She looked over to see him sit up. "Law?" Law yawned and fell back on the bed making her giggle. She walked over to him and climbs on the bed. "Your yawning like you're the one who should be tired." She sits on top of him. Law smirks and runs his fingers up her thighs. "It's your fault. You wore me out." Oichi giggled. "You were saying such cute things." "Things you wanted me to say, may I remind you." Law smiled. "you were saying them with such passion in your voice it was hard to tell." Oichi looked away slightly. "…b-because…even if you made me say them…I still want it to happen one day." Law chuckled as he flipped her over. He slammed a kiss on her lips.**

 **Oichi moans slightly as he pins her hands down. He gets in between her legs and presses his body down on top of her. "Mmm…L-Law…" Oichi breaks the kiss. "Wait…we can't right now! I have to meet papa at the herb baths." "I'll make it quick." Law says, already pulling her shorts and panties off. "Law…come on…I'll be late." Law kissed her again and then down to her cheek. She gasp when she felt him already stiff. "Law please…" She wiggled under him slightly. "Sorry but your please fall on death ears. I wont be able to hold you like this for two years. I'll take every advantage I get to hold you like this."**

 **He kisses her and moves to a spot right under her neck. He started to suck on that spot. Oichi shivered. Last night he found a new sweet spot and it made her head spin. He sucked that spot harder making her moan out. Her body was already heating up. Law chuckled slightly. He pins both her wrist up and his other hand goes to her leg. He pushes it up and position himself. "N-Not to rough…please…" Oichi pled. Law smirks. "No promises Ichi."**

 **In the kitchen, Jess was making the coffee and eating a vanilla iced donuts they got from a donuts shop last night. Sabo came in with a babbling Elvira. Jess smiled "**

 **Looks like someone is wide awake making us be wide awake. "Something we should get use to." Sabo says. Jess chuckled "feed her for me, she loves it when her daddy does it to be honest she always stares at you while she's drinking from her bottle" "Alright." Sabo says tickling Elvira's feet. "There's some fresh ones in the fridge I made last night, warm it up for 5 seconds" Jess said sitting down on the bar stool next to Elvira in her high chair, that was already here.**

 **About an hour or two later Oichi found herself stumbling out the villa. Her legs felt like jelly and she was sore all over. Law was back asleep in the bed so peacefully. It made her want to chunk him out into the ocean. She sighed as she rubbed her back. "I don't think I can get use to this…" She says as she rubbed her messy hair down. She grabbed her batman bag that had her extra clothes in it and closed the door behind her. She headed to the train station where Dante was meeting her at. The healing baths were located on one of the mountains about 40 minutes away from the town. It was near his penthouse so he told her that if she was tired she could take nap there.**

 **Other than the bath she and they others were going cave exploring. She glanced over at Nami's villa and sighed. Last night she told her and Robin about Niko…she expected them to not believe her but they just stayed silent while she told them everything she could remember. When she was done explaining all they did was hug her. They hugged her tightly and didn't let go until the hear Kaeden shout. 'Mine! Not yours! Mine!' After that they went back to the villas with a word being said. Oichi frowned slightly. She was unsure what to do. She didn't want to lose her friends…specially when she knew that she was going to need them the most when Niko would finally be here.**

 **Oichi made her way to the train station where Dante, Florina, Izzy, and Karasu was waiting for her. "Morning papa. Why are you three…two…here?" Izzy smiled. "Family time!" She went to hug Oichi but Oichi stepped out of the way and tripped her. Izzy landed on her face. "Family time. It has been a while since we spent a day together." Oichi says. Florina smiled. "Yeah, I'm excited to go to this herb bath." She giggled. Oichi smiled at her. "I'm sure we will all enjoy it…but…papa your getting in to?" Dante nodded. "It wouldn't hurt to relax with my girls for a while." Oichi, Florina, and Izzy smiled up to him. The train pulled up. Karasu pushed Florina on first and Oichi dragged Izzy behind them. Dante chuckled as he got on.**

 **About thirty minutes later they were heading deep into the woods and up one of the mountains. Oichi was starting to feel a bit nervous. She hasn't really shown her scars to Florina or Izzy. Looking out the windows she could see their shock faces with a hint of disgust at her broken body. She looked down sadly until she felt two hands on her own. She looked up to see both Izzy and Florina smiling at her. Oichi looked at them both and then smiled a bit sadly. She held their hands as they sat in silence. Dante, who watching them, couldn't help but smile. He may hardly show it but he truly loved his daughters even down to Florina who was adopted just by Danni. He treated her just like his daughter and would doing anything for her and Izzy.**

 **Another 30 minutes passed. They finally came to the herb bath spot. With Karasu carrying Florina, they made their way on foot to the bath house. It was built into the mountain. The herb baths were along the edges of the mountain. There was a small tube that poured different types of baths. They were a bath that was pink with red roses floating in them. Another one smelled like sweet bath salt. There was one that smelled like sweets and even a couple were enjoying a fruit salad in it.**

 **In the changing rooms Oichi and Izzy helped Florina into her bathing suit. It was pink and green with bunnies on them. Oichi giggled at her. "You and your bunnies." Florina blushed slightly. "S-shut up…I know it's childish…" Izzy smiled. "I think it's cute sis! It's like Oichi's new panda bear obsession!" Oichi pinched her cheeks. "There is nothing wrong with me loving something fluffy like a panda bear!" Izzy rubbed her cheeks as she changed into her one piece. It was yellow and black with emoji's on it. Oichi and Florina held in their laugher as the model it off for them. Oichi then changed into hers. She was wearing a black two piece that fit her body nicely. It was ruffled in the front. Oichi blushed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She turned and saw that her butt was indeed growing. She pouted. She didn't want a big butt like her mom and grandma. Why did her hips and butt have to grow so fast!**

 **Florina and Izzy's smiles dropped as she walked out. They saw all the scars over her body. Mainly the one on her back that reached from her right shoulder to her left hip. Izzy frowned and ran up and hugged Oichi from behind. "Izzy?" She felt her sister's arms shaking. "It's not fair…" Oichi looked over to Florina who was tearing up. "Why do you always have to get attacked…you have to carry this burden alone and I can't do anything about…" Florina rubbed her legs. "I feel so useless…"**

 **Oichi walked over to her with Izzy in tow. She hugged Florina and Izzy. "I'm such a lucky person to have two sisters to care about me so much like you to." Florina and Izzy hug her tightly as they cried.**

 **Outside the room, Dante was leaning against the wall. He hated seeing his daughters cry. Izzy and Florina lived in a safe area with Danni's family so they wouldn't be exposed to the dangers Oichi went though. It was a decision that he and Danni agreed on. Though they were mentally stronger then Oichi their bodies would never hold up to the physical torment Oichi went through. Still, it's only natural to feel the way they were feeling. Karasu appeared behind him. "Sir…" Dante held his hand up. "Let them be for a bit longer…" Dante says.**

 **Once Izzy and Florina regain their composer they headed out. Karasu was carrying Florina. "Are you sure this is okay?" Florina asked. Karasu nodded. "It is fine. You are quite light." Florina smiled. "You think! Haha." Izzy pouted. "Hey! Don't be flirting with my sister!" Karasu looked at her with confusion. "I was only stating the truth…" Izzy glared at him. "I already let one sister go I'm not letting you take Flo from me either!" Florina giggled. "Don't worry Izzy, no one will take me away from you." Izzy smiled. "You darn straight!"**

 **One of the attendants led Dante and the others to one farther from the others. Oichi was walking close to Dante. She could feel people staring at her. "Papa…" He rubbed her head. "It's okay." He says. She looks to him. He too had scars over his body. His burn marks from the accident went down from his neck to the start of his chest and the one under his eye looped down his chin. "People are bound to stare at two damaged people like us. It's nothing to get embarrassed or shy about. As soon as you accept your body you will start to forget you have scars. Trust me." Oichi smiled and nodded. "Okay."**

 **There herb bath was near the edge of the mountain. They could see different parts of the forest from there. One section was completely blue while they rest was normal. One section was getting torn down. Oichi noticed this and frowned slightly. The main town was an eyes views away. The herb bath that was made from four different rare herbs found in the forest. The attendant smiled. "Please enjoy yourself and relax. This is a new batch of our healing herbs. They should be able to help heal you right up but…I'm afraid it isn't strong enough for your burn scars and the ones on your back. I've very sorry!" She says in a panic. "If I knew how your scars were going to be I would have…" "It's not need to panic." Dante says as Izzy gets in. The girl looks up at him and blush slightly. To her Dante's purple eyes were shinning down on her. "This will be just fine." He says as Karasu and Oichi help Florina in. "Please contact the main town and tell them to me informed on the construction down there." The woman nodded and walked away.**

 **Oichi slipped in and sighs. "This…is really nice." Dante slipped in beside her. "Papa? Why are they tearing down the forest?" Oichi asked frowning. Dante looked in the direction of a tree falling. "It's not what you think. Here you aren't allowed to even cut a tree without permission from me. However, the Island is expanding and the surrounding villages wants more space So I have to clear out some spaces. The trees being cut down are going to be used for the homes so their life won't go to waste. When the expanding is done, they will replant for the loss of the trees. That's the rules." Oichi nodded and watch a tree fall. "Still…it makes me sad that the trees are coming down." Dante smiled. "Yes, I understand that feeling to."**

 **In the afternoon around 12pm, Jess and Sabo were at the beach with Elvira. They had an Indian purple Ombre Round Mandala Hippie Tapestry Roundie Beach Throw Mat Tapestry with a black large beach umbrella over the mat. There were beach bags with towels, Elvira's diaper bag, change of clothes and beach toys for Elvira. Jess sat there with her as Sabo pumped air in her floatie lounger. Elvira was in a cute adorable galaxy-inspired swimsuit. It was black with stars and rainbows. Jess smiled down at her as she was watching Sabo with content in her eyes. Jess was wearing a Purple Floral Print Bohemian Style Bikini. Her tummy was already flat and her stretch markers were gone, thanks to Rivers herbal cream for stretch marks. Jess heard a movement next to her and looked to see her mother placing down a blanket and Lily setting up the umbrella for her "Thanks Lily" Dawn smiled, Dawn was holding Zane.**

 **Lily sighed lightly. 'That son of mine left without a word. I know where he is but he needs to learn that the world doesn't revolve around him at the moment.' Lily says to herself pouting slightly. Jess smiled "Hey mama and nana Lily" Dawn smiled and sat down with Zane "Hello sweetie" Elvira's head turned to her grandmother and smiled and made an excited sound. Dawns cued at her "Awww Elvira! You look so adorable!" Jess giggle "Yeah, just waiting for Daddy to finish blow up her floatie" Jess pointed at Sabo was still pumping air into it.**

 **"Well I'll let you enjoy yourself. I'll be in my booth over there near the board walk. Jess smiled "Okay! I'll come by for lemonade and some of your treats later!" Dawn smiled and held Zane close to her as he kicked his feet happily "So how was your morning?" Jess asked her mother, Dawn smiled "It was good, Zane woke up by fussing. Danni and Frank were already awake. I walk out of the bedroom into the kitchen to get something to eat and Zane was in his high chair, fussing as Danni was setting up his food, they are trying to get him on baby food at his age and was shocked up was that Danni was slightly ignoring him making him shout out 'Ma!' oh my God you should have seen Danni's face!" Dawn giggled "it lit up like the fourth of July!" Jess smiled brightly "His first word was ma?!" Dawn nodded with a smile "It was so cute!"**

 **Jess noticed her mother was in a black two-piece maternity swim suite and sunglasses on. "cute bathing suite mama" Dawn smiled "Thank you dear, and your swim suite is very sexy" Jess blushed "I know… Sabo didn't want me to wear" Jess pouted "I think he wanted me to keep my figure hidden for only him" Dawn laughed at this and looked at Sabo "Oh Sabo dear, that is just funny!" Sabo finishing with the floatie walked over placing it down and he sat down.**

 **He ignored Dawn's comment as he focused making sure the floatie was fixed up right. Jess chuckled "did we put sunscreen on her?" Sabo nodded "Yup, you wanna put her sunglasses on? She might have sensitive eyes like you" Jess chuckled "Yeah" Jess reached in the bag taking out Elvira's cute Blue Butterfly sunglasses. Jess placed them on her making her fuss slightly "Oh hush hush" Dawn smiled "such a fussy one" Sabo reached for and picked her up making her smile. He walked with her to the water, Jess picked up her black studded sunglasses putting them on she sat up and picked up the floatie "You gonna come and join us?" Dawn smiled "yeah let me put Zane's floaties on"**

 **Jess walked over to the water, Sabo was holding her up waiting for Jess with the floatie. Jess noticed Nami, Vivi and Robin with Ace and Luffy in the shallow end. "Hey guys"**

 **They waved her way before turning back to what they were doing. Nami seem to be deep in thought as she watched the water push slightly against her body. Luffy was relaxing in a tube as Hancock and Sanji was making him a big lunch on the shore. Ace was shakes his head as he flipped them over. "Hey!" "Sorry little bro. You were in my way." Luffy pouted and jumped on him. They started to splash around. Jess chuckled and walked in the water in a little more into the deeper shallow end. Jess placed the floatie down and Sabo placed her in it. Elvira's eyes widen and looked down and screamed making their eyes widen. Sabo frowned and was gonna take her out with Jess stopped him "Wait look!" Elvira smiled after screaming happily and shock. She was laughing like there was no tomorrow.**

 **Sabo smiled. "It looks like she likes it." Jess crouched and floated with her "You like the water sweetie?" Sabo chuckled at her happy face. Elvira was smiling and smiling making Jess and Sabo just cue at her. Jess softly pushed her in between the others "you wanna hang with you two big uncles while mommy tackle daddy in the water?!" Sabo raised his eyebrow "tackle me really?"**

 **After a good two hour soak Oichi and the others were heading back on the train. Oichi had gotten a text from Law about them being at the beach. She sent one saying she was coming to go cave diving with Dante. Oichi was in shock a bit. The scars on her thighs and shoulders were gone. The only ones still left were the deep ones on her back and stomach and the one in the middle of her chest. She rubbed it. 'Where I got stabbed…' She sighed but smiled. She missed showing off her legs. She rubbed her legs. They were super soft almost like marshmallows! 'Mmm…marshmallows…' Oichi thinks to herself as she licks her lips. She decided to leave her bathing suit on. Law didn't know she had such a bathing suit. She wonder what his face would look like when he saw her in this.**

 **Ace had Luffy in a head lock at the moment so Vivi was watching Elvira explore splashing. Luffy notice this and wanted to splash but Ace stopped him. "Remember she's a baby Luffy. You can't go all crazy even if she gets her mom annoying feats of strengths." Luffy pouted. "Yeah, I know."**

 **On the shore Lucci was sitting down next to Law and Eric. Kaeden was playing in the sand making a sandcastle. He had on blue flower trunks that matched Lucci's black ones. Law had on green trucks with a white tank top and Eric was wearing brown shorts. Kaeden eyes sparkled as Lucci removed the sand bucked. "More! More!" Kaeden says as he and Lucci start filling up the bucket again. Law watched in a bit of amazement. "For a person wanting to give their son away you look like you enjoy raising him." Lucci looked back at them. "In my line of work Kaeden wouldn't have much of a life. Being with Oichi would allow him to explore his options more. If he does decide to follow my work then I will have no objections." Eric shook his head. "Just an excuse to give your child away. If you didn't want him you shouldn't have slept with Kalifa." Lucci rolled his eyes. "Don't line me up with your mother Eric. I would never allow Kalifa to leave Kaeden out in the streets." Eric growled but Law stopped them before it went to far. "Oichi said she was on her way. Do you really want her to see you two fighting in front of Kaeden?" Lucci and Eric frowned and looked away from each other.**

 **Jess turned to Sabo and smirked at him, he raised his eyebrow at her and she tackled him in the water. The water waved slightly making Elvira move up and down in between the girls making her eyes widen and made an exciting sound the girls giggled at her. Ace shook his head as he watched Jess and Sabo. If he did that to Vivi he'd be cut off from sex for a month or two. Luffy reached out and held her little hand making her smile.**

 **"Careful Luffy." Robin says. Luffy nodded. Jess got up from the water all soaked wet laughing "I've dying to do that for a year!" "Then I bet you can handle some payback." Sabo says. Jess gasped as Sabo picked her up and flipped her backwards into the water making her gasp slightly as she flipped into the air and landed in the water. Dawn holding Zane with arm floaties on him. She went over to the others and crouched down and put Zane next to Elvira making him gasp from the feeling if the water, Dawn smiled "first time in the water and it's a bit shocking isn't? you'll get used to it." Robin had a waterproof camera that she brought from the market and snapped a picture of Zane and Elvira. "This will go great in my collection." She says smiling.**

 **Sometime later, Nami, Vivi, and Robin were out the water now as they ate some BBQ shrimp that Sanji made. He was over with Lily now. Between his food and Lily's drinks a crowd had gathered by her shop. Nami sighed as she drinks a cup of fresh squeeze lemonade. "So…Oichi has a son. I knew about the kidnapping and stuff but…I didn't know that." Robin nodded. "I feel a little left out but I understand why it was a secret." Vivi frowned. "I'm sorry…I wish I could have told you but after telling Nami me and Ace got scolded by Dante and Danni and that is something I don't wanna go through again." She shivered. Robin smiled. "It's okay. I'm just happy that Oichi could trust us with the truth." Nami sat down. "Poor Oichi…to raise her rapist child…that's hard." Vivi nodded. "Yeah, so she's going to need a lot of support! I for one don't intend to let her handle this alone." Nami and Robin glanced at each other and then smiled. "Yeah, you right. Oichi has been through enough by herself. Now, that Law is going to be leaving for two years someone has to help her out. Raising two kids is hard!" Nami says. Vivi giggled. "How do know?" Nami huffed. "Dealing with Zoro and Luffy is a pain in the ass…that's how I know!" She pointed over to where Zoro was sleeping under a umbrella.**

 **Out of the water, Jess and Sabo were at there spot with Elvira under the umbrella. Jess had her on her lap while Elvira was wrapped in a white toddler beach towel. Elvira was holding her bottle sucking on it. Sabo was taking out some lunch from there cooler. He made some sandwiches and brought BBQ chips. Dawn was still out in the water with Zane having fun swimming with him. Jess was in a zen moment, this was prefect, her family made her happy. Sabo, Elvira made her happy. Sabo handed her a paper plate with her lunch making Jess smile "Thank you hun" he smiled and sat next to her with Elvira with his plate and took a bite of his lunch "you are welcome beautiful" he kissed her temple making her giggle. "So.. when you gonna tell them?" Sabo asked, Jess blinked and smiled softly "maybe during Oichi's party, I'll announce the wedding date and plan"**

 **Oichi soon arrived at the beach. She took a deep breath as she rubbed her scars. Dante had the herb attendants make her a special coax that protected her scars from getting dry in the sun. She looked around to see Law sitting in the sand watching Lucci, Eric, and Kaeden build a big sandcastle. Karasu was carrying Florina to the shack with Izzy in tow. Dante was heading over to where the location of the cave would be. He had to go get the supplies they needed.**

 **Oichi sighed as she walked over to Law. Just like at the herb bath she could feel people staring at her. She calmed herself mentally and ignored their looks. Lucci spotted her coming and froze. He dropped the small shovel he was holding. Oichi met his gaze and blushed. Law, who still haven't noticed Oichi, looked at Lucci strangely. Kaeden was shaking him. "Gimme! Gimme!" He says reaching for the shovel. Eric frowned at Lucci and was about to throw sand on him until he to noticed Oichi. His eyes widen at her bathing suit. His face turned slightly red. "What's going on with you two?" Law asked. Eric covered his face and pointed to Oichi. Law turned around and his heart nearly exploded. Oichi smiled with a redden face. "H-Hi Law…u-um…do you like my new bathing suit…" Law was at a loss for words as his eyes roamed her very exposed body. On one had he was pissed that she was showing so much skin in front of everyone and that Lucci was staring at her with lust in his eyes. On the other hand, her butt and boobs have definitely got bigger…He could already feel himself growing down below.**

 **Before he had a change to even respond to Oichi Nami ran up and tackled her into a hug. "Oichi! You look so sexy!" Oichi's got redder. "N-Nami! Watch your hands!" Nami grabbed her boobs. "I knew it! You went up a size didn't you!" Law nearly had a nosebleed. "N-No…I…um…w-well…" Oichi was so flustered she couldn't answer. Nami smiled and poked her butt. "your butt got bigger to! Well…considering your mom and grandma got a huge butt it shouldn't be a surprise. Congratulations!" Vivi and Robin laughed as they walked up. "Nami your embarrassing her." Kaeden who was just now spotting Oichi frowned and got up. "MINE!" He yelled as he tried running to Oichi. He end up tripping and falling on his face. Eric bit his lip from trying to hold back from laughing. Kaeden looked up and teared up.**

 **Oichi broke free from Nami and quickly rushed to Kaeden. "Kaeden, are you okay!?" She sits on the ground and reaches out. "No!" He says. Oichi blinks at him. Kaeden, still in tears, sat up on his own and then got to his feet. He was still clearly shaken up from the fall. Lucci smiled at him. 'That's my boy…' Once Kaeden was on his feet he then rushed to Oichi. "Mine!" He sniffed before finally crying from the fall he endured. Oichi giggled slightly and hugged him. "So, cute."**

 **After their lunch, Jess and Sabo took a walk with Elvira, Elvira had a cute sunhat on with her sunglasses and fresh sunscreen on. They stopped over my Oichi and the others. Jess had Elvira in her arms and waved at Oichi "OICHI!"**

 **Oichi was brushing Kaeden off when she heard her name. "Oh, hey there Jess." Jess eyes then widen. "WOW! You look sexy in that!" Jess smirked.**

 **Oichi blushed. "Shut up…" It was embarrassing having everyone looking at her like this. Elvira noticed the others and smiled, then noticed Law made a cute excited scream at him making Jess smile "She always gets excited when she sees you how cute"**

 **Law snapping out of his heated trance sighed. "Yay me…" He says in a defeated tone. Jess laughed. "It's Probably because you delivered her you numskull!"" Jess stepped over to him and put Elvira in his arms and stepped to watch Elvira smile more grab Law's chin. Law sighs as he let Elvira do what she wanted. Oichi shook her head. She then felt tiny hands touch the scar on her stomach. She looks down to see Kaeden rubbing her stomach. He was pouting. Oichi smiled and rubbed his head.**

 **She then moved his hand away and pushed him back to Lucci. Kaeden sat still pouting until Eric held a shovel in front of his face. Kaeden's attention quickly shifted back to the sand castle as he knocked it down. Oichi smiled and stood up. "Alright…time for some cave diving." Robin nodded. "I'm excited for it. Has your dad got the supplies?" "He should be on his way back now." Oichi says as she rubbed her head.**

 **Down the beach, River, Terry and Ty were in the water. River at one end and Terry was at another end, they were teaching Ty how to swim. Ty was paddling towards Terry, he had arm floaties on him to help him.**

 **Terry smiled. "That's right, focus on staying about the water little bro." When got close Terry grab his hands. "There we go." River smiled and clapped her hands "good job Ty!" she opened her arms "come swim to me!" Terry turned him around. "Remember what you did. Stay above the water." Ty nodded and started to paddle to River. River smiled and routed for Ty "Come on, come on" Ty was paddling more towards River and swim right into her chest, River smiled and held Ty "Good job Ty!"**

 **Terry laughed as he claps. "That was great." River held him "I can see Oichi down the beach, you wanna see her? We can stop at Lily's booth for lemonade and treats?" Ty smiled and nodded. Terry stretched. "Yeah sounds good to me. Granny makes awesome lemonade. Freshly made." Terry looked to see Dante talking with Gadd. "Looks like they are getting ready to go cave diving. Maybe I'll join them."**

 **River blinked "due be careful… there could be sharks…."**

 **Terry chuckled. "You worry too much River. Do you think a shark has any chance against me." river held Ty "I'll walk with Ty to the lemonade stand and walk with him to Oichi." "Sounds good." Terry says. River smiled and they both hand Ty's hands helping him to the shore. Terry looked over to the spot Dante was walking over to. 'A new location…excitement rising.' He says smiling. They walked to their spot and River wrapped ty with his Spiderman beach towel "Come on let go get some lemonade!" she held Ty's hand. "I'll catch up later." Terry says as he walked to over to Dante and Gadd. River smiled and walked with Ty over to Lily's lemonade stand, reaching it. There was a short line and they stand in line waiting. Some couple of guys noticed River, looking up and down at her. She may not have big boobs but her figure was prefect. Her bikini was a blue vintage printed bikini. They smirked at her and stepped to her "Hey good looking" River raised her eyebrow at them, Ty was holding onto River. She didn't anything to them. They frowned at her and reached for her only to fall on the sand groaning. People were whispering and gasping slightly. River with one hand standing still with Ty hanging to her using pressure points on them.  
Ty was frowning. River smiled at him "I'm fine Ty" the line moved and they were next, River smiled at Lily "Hello Miss Lily"**

 **"Mmm…be careful of doing that in front of my stand dear." She motions for a young man to move the guys away. "Anyways what would you like?" River looked at the menu and she smiled to see blueberry lemonade "I'll have the small blueberry lemonade, Ty hun what do you want?"**

 **Ty looked at Lily. "How about the strawberry lemonade I made you last week?" Ty nodded. "A lot of strawberries grandma?" Lily smiled. "Yes, of course dear. Just as sweet as you like it." Lily made there drinks and handed them, River paid Lily "Thanks miss lily and sorry about the guys…"**

 **"Yes, yes, just be careful. Tourists or not we can't bring any harm to our guest. No matter how rude they are." River smiled and waved goodbye to walking to Ty sipping on their lemonade "This is amazing!"**

 **"Grandma makes the best lemonade." River chuckled "Let's go over to Oichi" Ty nodded and sipped his lemonade. Reaching Oichi, they noticed everyone. Law was giving Elvira back to Jess making Elvira cry "Awwwww!" Jess bounced her slightly trying to calm her down "I know you want your uncle law" Jess looked over to Sabo, Ace and Luffy they were wrestling with each other in the water. "Sabo!"**

 **Sabo turned around. "What is it?" "help calm down Elvira" Jess shouted. Sabo grabbed Luffy and tossed him into Ace. Their foreheads collided making them sink into the water. Then Jess noticed River and Ty "River! Hey" River smiled at her "Hey jess and everyone"**

 **Vivi and the others waved. They had somehow been drawn into making a sandcastle with Kaeden. Law was leaning his head on Oichi. Dawn was walking over to them. "Can you guys watch him while I got to the bathroom?"**

 **"Sure. He can join in making a sandcastle." Nami says. Dawn smiled and handed Zane to Nami "Thank you" Dawn said and rushed away over to the bathrooms. Jess chuckled and Sabo finally reached Jess taking Elvira gentle as she stopped crying, making Jess smirk "Look at that such a daddy's girl" Sabo smiled and cuddled her "Why was she crying?" Jess pointed to Law "he handed her back to me making her cry"**

 **Law ignored them as he nuzzles his head against Oichi. Jess noticed Hancock and stepped over to her making some of them frown. "Hancock" Jess said stopping next to her.**

 **Hancock sighed. She was making a plate for Luffy. "Before you say anything, your friend was the one who invited me." She says. Jess took a breath and gave Hancock a hug. River's eyes widen "Oh my…" Hancock expression didn't change. "And what may I ask is this for?" Jess stepped back "I forgive you for the shit you did to Oichi and the others…. I'm sorry" Hancock went back to making her plate. "Just for your information, since no one has even asked my side of the story. I was not the one who planned to take it that far." Jess nodded "I know that but you still should have the right mind to understand what was going with Oichi and Luffy, you over reacted" Jess says calmly.**

 **"Please…I would never allow men to do my own work for me. As I seem to remember, among the ranks of the attackers there were boys were they not." Jess raised her eyebrow "Really know?" "I do not work with boys or men they are all useless to me, other than my darling future husband in due time. I do admit that I sent my girls after them but I only told them to shake Oichi up and not to do her to much harm. If I knew that man would take it that far just to get to Oichi, to cause since a petty school fight, I would have never gone along with my plans." Jess's eyes had a confused look "Who…?"**

 **"What has recently happened to your friend you should know who it was who already." Jess's eyes darken for a moment "You mean that man don't you…?" Jess growled "that man that dresses like a gay clone" Hancock put her plate down. "If you will excuse me. I must fetch some lemonade for my darling. I promised him that I would not stir up anything and properly apologize to Oichi." She walks off catching the gazes of the men.**

 **Jess calms herself down right away and walks over to Oichi and sits down next to her "So how was the herbal springs?"**

 **"They were nice but I prefer not to go anymore." Oichi says as she pushes Law off her. Jess chuckled "I would love to go there." River smiled "I'll show you all how to make a sand castle! Come on Ty let's make the biggest and best sand castle ever!"**

 **Ty nodded. "Ok" putting their drinks down they started to work on their sand castle. Jess looked to see Luffy holding Elvira making Jess smile, Sabo was hovering over him watching him "Sabo hun don't hover over him, Luffy will be careful with her, won't you Luffy?"**

 **Luffy pouted. "Stop treating me like a kid. I know how to hold a baby." Elvira was smiling then yawned. Making Jess frown "I think the heat is getting to her… Sabo go get the beach umbrella" Sabo nodded to her and rushed off to their spot down by the beach.**

 **Law couldn't stand this anymore. "Oichi…there is something we need to talk about." Oichi looked at him. "What is it?" Law stood up and helped her up. "Trust me. You don't want to talk about it here." Oichi looked at him with slight confusion. "But I'm about to go cave diving with papa." Law sighed. "I tried asking like a nice guy but your cluelessness makes it hard." "What are you tal….Ah!" Law picked Oichi up and threw her over his shoulder. "As I said we need to go talk." He walked off with her quickly. Vivi and the others watched them go. Nami chuckled. "Ha! You lost Eric you owe me 20 dollars." Eric snitched his teeth. "Dammit…he couldn't wait for five more minutes…"**

 **Jess blinked at this but shook her head and Sabo was walking back with all there things "Why everything I just said the umbrella…" Sabo huffed "I'm not leaving our things untended.." Jess shook her head as Sabo set up blanket and umbrella again. Sabo ad the bags down near the blanket also. Once Sabo was done, Luffy right away sat down with her under the umbrella. Sabo started to hover him again, Jess stood up tackled him on the ground and sat on him "what did I tell you?! Leave Luffy be!" she smacked his chest and stood up.**

 **An angry mark appeared on Sabo's forehead. "Oh…so you wanna smack my chest…I can think of a certain area that needs smacking…" Jess's eyes widen and ran for it and Sabo ran after her making her giggle playfully "come on catch me if you can!"**

 **Luffy shook his head as Hancock came back with his food. River and Ty's sand castle was turning into a half statue of a dragon "more sand… Ty asked Eric help dig up more sand" River asked him sweetly.**

 **Ty got up and went to Eric who was being nagged at by Nami. "Big brother I need more sand!" Eric looked at him. "No can do shorty." Ty pouted. "I need sand for the sand castle." Eric ruffled his hair. "Your brother is trying to talk himself out of a 20 dollar deal right now." Ty pouted more and then poked Eric on his side. Eric blinked at him. Ty poked him again and again. He remembered when River poked people they would fall down. He pokes Eric again trying to copy River. Eric couldn't help but chuckled as he realized what Ty was doing.**

 **"Ahh!" He falls down. "Ow Ty!? What the heck!?" Ty's eyes sparkled as he stood up in victory. "N-Now dig more sand for me um please!" Eric groans playfully. "You poked me so much. I can't move now. You have to make me all better." Ty sat down and poked Eric in the side. "Better?" "Nope. You have to do something else." Ty poked him again in a different spot. "B-Better?" "Nope." Ty frowned. "W-What do I do!? How do I make you all better!?" "Ahhh…I think you should hug me. That always works." Ty quickly hugged Eric. "Better!?" Eric sat up and grabbed Ty. He then started to tickle him. Ty laughed. "Yupp all better now I get to get my revenge!" Ty slipped from him and ran away. "No! River help!" Eric got up and ran after him. "River can't save you from my tickles!" Nami and other the others laughed as they watched the brothers play for a bit.**

 **River blinked and see's Eric chasing after Ty, it was a playful manor. River got up and rushed at Eric, grabbing his arm and flipping him and River was smirking down at him and placed a foot on his chest "more sand!" Ty nodded "more sand big brother!" Eric pushed River foot off him. "Yeah, Yeah. More sand." He says.**

 **Dawn came back and sat down next to Luffy rubbing her tummy "your just moving and kicking me you just won't stop…" Jess dodge Sabo's crab "Hahaha!" "To quick for your own good…" Sabo says. Then Jess tripped on ace making Sabo smirk "Hold her Ace!" Jess's eyes widen "NO that's cheating!"**

 **Ace sighs as he holds Jess. "I really wish you two would leave me out of your playful couple stuff." Jess gasped as Sabo smacked her ass hard "OW! Vivi!" Dawn shook her head "Come on now no smacking butts." Vivi was watching and was about to go over until Nami placed Zane in her lap. "Sorry Vivi is busy!" Nami says. Earning a thumbs up from Sabo. Elvira suddenly started to cry making Luffy's eyes widen. "What do I do?! She's crying!" Jess flipped Sabo and Ace and rushed over to Elvira "Give me her Luffy" Luffy nodded and handed her Elvira. Jess too her and checked her "She made a boom boom" that made Dawn laugh out loud "Awwww! A boom boom" Jess smiled "hand me her diaper bag, I'm gonna take her to bathrooms to change her" Luffy nodded and handed her the bag, Jess took it and carried her and the bag walking away to the bathroom. Sabo was gonna follow her but Dawn stopped him "Oh Sabo dear! Can you get me something to eat from the beach crab shack right down there?" Sabo groaned "Get your own Cra" he stopped himself and realized his just talked back to her Dawn narrowed at him "What did you just say to me?! I think Dante would love to know you just talked back to me..."**

 **Sabo sighs. 'Playing the 'Dante' card doesn't really work unless it's from Oichi…' "Fine, I'll get you your crab…" Sabo says walking away.**

 **Soon Law and Oichi returned. Oichi was blushing as she pouted. Law looked refreshed as he sat back down. He pulls Oichi into his lap. "See I told you we would be right back and just in time to." He pointed to Dante who was walking over to them. "Oichi, it's time. Are you ready?" Oichi nodded. "Y-Yeah. Terry will be joining us so lets go." Oichi got up after pushing Law down as a get back for what he just did. "Oichi…dammit…" Law rubbed his head and was about to pull her back down but, Oichi ran behind Dante. "You got something you want to say boy?" Law froze at his gaze. 'Tisk…' "Have fun…" Oichi giggled slightly. "Robin come on." Robin nodded. "See you guys later" She walked off with Dante and Oichi.**

 **Law sighed as Oichi turned around and waved at him. He waved back but his eyes went down to her butt. 'big…' He felt something hitting him. He looked down to see a pouty Kaeden. Law tapped his forehead. "Yeah, yeah I know. Jeez, you're getting to be more like your dad everyday…" Lucci chuckled at him.**

 **Over near the boardwalk Oichi and the others were strapping on some gear they each had a waterproof bag with a flashlight, some snacks, cameras, and bags for collecting things. "The cave isn't far down. In fact, it's right under there." Dante pointed to the left side of the water near the other side of the beach. "Once we reach there we can take a look around until I deem it to dangerous to go forward without proper equipment. If you find anything you are welcome to keep it as long as we record it first." Oichi and the others nodded. "Alright. Let's go." Terry smiled and grabbed Oichi's hand. "Alright! We are first!" Terry placed their mask on and jumped in the water with Oichi. Dante shook his head as he and Robin jumped in next.**

 **Florina watched them go. She was sitting on a beach blanket alone. Izzy was getting her something to drink. Florina sighed as she rubbed her legs. Earlier Dante was talking about a new wheelchair. She wasn't too happy about it since she didn't want any of his high-tech stuff. She refused it even more when he told her Aurora was going to bring it. She didn't want to be involved with all of these high-tech things. There was no point in her having something like that. A regular wheelchair was just fine with her. She sighed again as she watched Izzy bring back the food. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Florina smiled and grabbed the BBQ shrimp from her. For now she was going to push that into the back of her head and enjoy the sun on this nice day.**

 **Jess came back with smiling Elvira, she walked over to her mother "You just missed Oichi dear, she went with Dante, Terry and Robin to the caves" Jess's eyes widen and frowned "Oh man I wanted to go in the caves with sabo!" Dawn chuckled "What's stopping you? I'll watch her" Jess blinked "But I…" Dawn held up her hand "I think its best if you and sabo go out and have fun. You two need a break from Elvira, don't worry River is here with me to watch her, Right river?!" River blinked and looked over and she was almost done with her dragon sand statue, Ty was smiling at it. "Huh?" Dawn smiled "Help watch Elvira" River had the biggest smile on her "Oh of course! I haven't had the time to spend time with my little niece!" Jess smiled at them "You sure?" they nodded, Sabo was walking back with Dawn's. He placed it next to Dawn and Dawn grabbed his chin pulling him down making him gulp. Jess frowned "Mama..!" Dawn glared at him "You will take her to the caves and have a fun. A couple hours or so with out Elvira, don't worry I'll watch over her River, do you understand me?" Sabo nodded "Yes ma'am…." Dawn smiled "Good if you don't show my daughter a good time in thoughs caves.. well… I heard Danni has a new diving knife she got from Frank…" Dawn smiled making Jess gasp at her "Mom!"  
"Alright already. Jeez." Sabo says sighing. Jess sighed and reached for one of the bags taking out Elvira's play matt "Set this up for Elvira Sabo and we can go to the caves"**

 **"Fine." Sabo says. after he finished setting it up, Jess laid her down, luckily, they were under the umbrella. Elvira smiled and noticed her toy hanging above her and reached for it and giggled. Jess took Sabo's hand "Lets go, we will be back!" she waved, Dawn and River waved back at her "Have fun!" Jess and Sabo walked away from them.**

 **Underwater Terry and Oichi were looking at fish go by. Oichi's eyes sparkled as one swam around her. River was making use of the underwater camera. She saw the remains of a ruin that should come back later to check out.**

 **Terry spotted the cave opening and held Oichi's hand as he led her to it. Robin and Dante followed them. Swimming into the cave they noticed the water thinning out. Looking up they saw land. Going up they finally came up. Terry looked around and took his mask up. He took a deep breath. "All good." Oichi took her mask off. "Man…I'm gonna need to wash my hair tonight." Dante and Robin came up and took their masks off. "That was quite a swim." Robin says as they swam to the shore. Terry helped Oichi out. "You're getting out of shape Oichi. Do we need to start training you again?" Oichi pouted. "S-Shut up…" Robin giggled. "With all the exercise Law has been giving you I am surprised that you are tired at all." Oichi blushed. "Please don't tease me!" Dante chuckled as he grabbed a flash light. "Let's go." They followed him down the tunnel. "I wonder what we are gonna find here." Oichi says sticking close to Terry. Terry smiled. "Don't worry I'll protect ya from anything!" Robin smiled. "River is a lucky girl to have you huh." Terry rubbed his head. "I think it's the other way around." Oichi smiled and ruffled his hair.**

 **River finishing the last touch on their dragon sand statue she stepped back and put her hands on her hips then made a V with her hands "Victory! Its finished!" Ty smiled at the dragon statue. River chuckled "we did good didn't we?!" she high fived Ty.**

 **Eric was sitting down yawning as he watched Ty pat some sand down. River smiled, Dawn waved her over. River smiled and skipped over to her. Ty was watching her skip over to Dawn.**

 **He walked over to Eric and sat in his lap and leans back. "Tired?" Ty looked up at him and shook his head. Eric smiled and ruffled his hair. "Must get the energy from Terry." River knelled down and rubbed her tummy "Hello Elvira" Elvira noticed River and smiled and her arms went up and made a baby noise "Ahhh!" River smiled and picked her up "aww you are so soft!" Dawn chuckled "if you gonna her out in the sun, make sure you put her sunglasses on and umbrella over her. River nodded and saw her sunglasses and reached for them. River put them on her and grabbed the medium small light blue beach umbrella from the bag and walked away with her over to Eric and Ty.**

 **Eric was ruffling Ty's hair. "Ahhhh!" Elvira shouted happily River smiled "Aren't you a happy baby? Ty and Eric you mind making a large water whole and fill it up with water?" she smiled sweetly at them.**

 **"I really don't." Eric says. Ty got up and pulled his arm. "Come on!" Eric sighed. "Your adapting Terry's annoying habit…" He got up and followed Ty who grabbed his shovel. River smiled and sat down and with one hand she opened the umbrella** **and held Elvira watch the boys. Elvira was staring at the sand with content in her eyes.**

 **Dante and the others walked around the cave. "Man…nothing bug darkness…" Terry says in a bored tone. "I do hope something happens. I'd hate for this to be a disappoint caving." Robin says. "Come on you two. Why can't a cave just be a cave…"? "It's more exciting to think something is here! It the thrill of the adventures Oichi." Terry says. "Yeah, but if you hype yourself up too much you might be setting yourself up for disappointment…" Terry sighed and pinched her cheeks. "Thrill of the adventures!" Terry says. "Okay, Okay, thrill of whatever…" Oichi says pushing him off her.**

 **They walked for a few more minutes until they saw a faint blue light. They stopped as Dante turned his flashlight off. The light was bright enough to light whatever was down the tunnel. Their eyes widen as they started walking down a path. There were light blue crystals poking out the sides and on the ceiling of the cave. Robin started taking pictures. Oichi squatted down and poked on of them. "They are soaked in water…" Terry looked around. "No surprise we are under water. Can we pick these Uncle?" "No, leave these there. They can be used as lights to guide us back and forth. Let's go a bit further." They nodded and followed him.**

 **Walking farther into the cave Oichi noticed something weird. She stopped walking and walked up to the side of the wall. She touched it. "It's…soft…?" She pushed against it harder. "Why is it so sofaaaaa!" She pushed into the wall and ended up falling through the soft area. "Ahhh!" Oichi screamed as she tumbled down a path. Hearing her screams Dante and Terry rushed to the new opening in the wall. Without thinking Terry quickly jumped in to go after Oichi. Dante expected the wall. He put his hands on it and narrowed his eyes. "The walls…" Robin also touched it. "The walls must have been coaxed into something…" Dante took his hands and ripped the material off. 'could it be…hmmm…' "Mr. Yamamoto…" Dante looked at Robin and saw that her eyes were widen. He looked to where she was looking and his eyes widen as they came face to face with a new section of the cave. It was filled with large blue crystals. Implanted in the walls. There were smaller ones on the ceiling. Dante looked down at the material in his hands. "It's soft like cotton but thin like paper…it could be useful…but first…" He looked down he didn't see a path where they could simply walk down. He looked at the path that Oichi fell through and sighed. "Looks like we are going for a ride to…"**

 **Finding the surface in the cave, Jess smiled looking around "This place is amazing…" "It's just a cave. Nothing amazing about it. Hopefully it gets more exciting than this." Sabo says. Jess smiled and stepped out taking off the diving gear and noticed the others gear. "hurry up and let's find the others" Sabo grabbed their bags and followed Jess deeper in the cave.**

 **Down in the crystals Oichi landed hard, scraping her shoulder a bit. "O-Ow…" "Oichi!?" Oichi sat up to see Terry jumping down. "Terry." Terry rush to her. "Are you okay? Did you hurt anything?" "Just a scratch on my shoulder. That's all." Terry sighs. "What happened?" "I don't know…I just fell through the freaking wall…" Terry helped her up. Now getting a good look Terry and Oichi noticed crystals. "Whoa…" They say together the cave was very beautiful as they walked around. There was a stream passing by in the middle Oichi bends down and picks up a piece of the crystals. "So pretty." Terry nodded and walked to the stream and bends down and sticks his hands in it. "No way…" Oichi looks to him. "Terry?" Terry turned around to show Oichi a hand full of blue gems. "it's in the stream." Oichi walked over to him and sticks her hands in it. She grabs hold of it and lifted more gems but in a dark color then what Terry had. "So mixed blue gems maybe?" Oichi smiled. "This is so cool! I have to take some back with us." Terry chuckled at her and eyed her scratched shoulder.**

 **Walking down the cave path Jess turned her head her eyes widen at the crystals "Wow Sabo look at these crystals!" Sabo tapped them. "I wonder if we can take them…Meh. Since Dante is here somewhere I'll ask him."**

 **Walking a bit more they soon noticed a whole in the wall. Jess looked at in confusion. "Why is there a hole here?" Sabo walked to her and rubbed the walls. "It's soft…someone might fall through if not careful." Jess walked a bit closer sees the giants crystals in the wall and ceiling. "So pretty!" Sabo eyes widen slightly. "Kinda huge…I don't think those should be removed…" Jess then looks down to see the others near a stream. Dante was taking a look at Oichi's shoulder. "Oichi…!"**

 **Oichi looked around and then up to see Jess waving down at them. "Jess and Sabo are here." Oichi says motioning Terry. Terry looked up. "Hey if your gonna come down here be careful! There is a slide like path you can take. Just make sure you land on your feet!" Terry yelled up to them. Jess smiled "Alright!" Jess and Sabo found the slide, they went down together. Reaching the bottom, Jess rushed over to Oichi "Is she okay?"**

 **"She will be okay." Dante says. Jess frowned at her shoulder but smiled "I got some cream balm for those cuts. River has it will heal in no time"**

 **"I'm fine." Oichi says. Robin snapped a picture. "I would have thought you would have never left Elvira side today." She says. Jess chuckled "Mama and River is watching over her" she then looked around "These crystals are gorgeous…" reaching out and touching one "They say Crystal has powers, River and monks use crystals to heal and even meditate… I bet this place would be amazing for self-meditation"**

 **"Maybe, Maybe not." Dante says walking over to the stream. He dipped his hand in the water and pulled a stone. "Hmm…this time it's aquamarine…interesting…" Oichi walked to the walls and pulled a small crystal out. It was glowing slightly. "So pretty…" She opened his backpack and pulled out a bag. "Papa! I'm taking this." Dante nodded. "Alright." Terry was filling his bag with the gems and stones. "I can make a cute necklace or something with these. So I'll take these." Terry says. Robin snapped pictures. "I think the photos will be enough for me." She snapped a picture of Dante pulled up a blue gem. Jess smiled and walked over and reached for some jewels "This is a rare sapphire… it's a star sapphire stone…. Dante, Oichi, Sabo look!" Jess held up the stone. "Can I have it?" she asked Dante.**

 **"It needs to be recorded before you can have it. Robin if you don't mind." Robin nods and snaps a picture. She then takes out a notepad and notes it down. Jess smiled. "You should pick something for mom" she winked at him and walked over to another area looking.**

 **Dante moves his attention elsewhere. He examines the walls. He rubs his hands over it. "This soft material again. Oichi come here for a moment." Oichi walks over to him. "Yes, papa?" Dante grabs and pulls the material off opening another section of the cave. "I think you can find some use of this material." He hands it to her. "Wow…it's soft like cotton but then like paper…it's kinda stretch though like some kind of leather maybe…" "Collect as much as you like" Dante says walking through the opening.**

 **Moving some rocks, Jess gasped out loudly making them look at her she picked up a medium stone "Look! It's Titanium Cobalt Blue Quartz cluster!" Terry was still digging in the stream. "If I knew what that was I'd be more excited." He says. Robin held her camera. "I need a picture of so I can record it down."**

 **Oichi followed Dante through the new hole after she collected the material. Walking in her eyes widen again. In the section of the cave it was mix with green and blue crystals. "Wow…it's green to." Dante was over buy the wall holding something. Oichi walked over to him. "What do you have papa?" "Something similar to what Jessica found…just in glue and blue…" Oichi looked down. "Whoa…that's so pretty! Are…are you going to give that to auntie?" Dante shook his head and gave it to her. "I'll give it to you." "Eh!? Me!? B-But this would make a nice gift for her." "I can handmake Dawn something else. When is the last time I gave you something randomly?" Oichi looked at the stone. It really was pretty. Dante squat down and rubbed the walls again. He moved some rocks from the side and more gems poured out. "I can make her a necklace or a pair of earrings from these s no harm done." He collected the gems and rubbed her head. "It's about time to go. I know you wanted to go explore some ruins to right?" Oichi nodded. "Then we should get going. Tomorrow is a big day and I don't even think you know what you want to wear for your own party." Oichi gasp. "Oh man your right! I haven't even gather the materials!" Dante chuckled at her as he put the gems in the bag. "Then we should get a move on."**

 **Once the group return to land from the cave it was around 2pm. Oichi and Law parted from the group and went to the villa to get showered and changed. Once changed and a quick jump attack from Law in the shower was down they headed to the market. Oichi was wearing a black and white dress that stopped just above her thighs and a pair of flats. Law was wearing a white t-shit and brown shorts with brown shoes and a beanie hair that was black white.**

 **Holding hands Oichi looked around for the fabric shop. The shops were going to be closing around 8 tonight so that everyone would get a chance to get ready for tomorrow. To Oichi's knowledge her party was going to start at 12pm and last for the rest of the day into the next. Which was kind of awesome. Brittany told her the Island threw awesome birthday bashes. Food, music, games, entertainment and all the above. Oichi couldn't help but to be a bit excited. She wanted to find a cute and comfy outfit. Pulling Law into the store Oichi was able to get some good fabrics and materials. Law was holding the bags as Oichi walked happily beside him.**

 **"In a good mood huh?" Oichi giggled. "Yeah. I don't even know what I want to wear but just thinking of it makes me excited. Plus, a party all day just for me! How awesome is that!?" Law chuckled and spotted an alley way. He looked around to see few people out. "Hey Oichi lets go to the cake shop." "I thought they were closed today. They are making me a cake…" Law smiled. "They might open up if you ask nicely." Oichi rubbed her cheek. "Mmm…okay then." She looked around. "We can use this alley." She hooks her arm under his and they walked into the alley. Law smirked as he drops the bags down near the wall. He then grabbed Oichi by the waist and pushed her up against the wall. "Law!?" Law slammed a kiss on her. "Mmmmfff…" He pressed his body against hers. Oichi pushed him back. "L-Law no! Not here! Someone could see us!? Cant you keep it in your pants until we get back to the villa?" Law kissed her neck. "I can't. I want to hold you as many times as I can." "B-ut here in public!?" Law chuckled as he moved his kisses up to her cheek. "We did it in public at the beach section behind the rock on in the shallow water. His hand ran down her back and to her butt squeezing it. "You seem to be enjoying it when people started getting close to the rock. It makes me feel like you get excited when we do it in public." Oichi blushed as his hand went up her dress. "I-I don't…" Law kissed her again before she protests. He knew all her sweet spots to quickly make her give in to him and the pleasure. He could care less if they got caught. In his mind, he was focus on holding Oichi as many times as he could before this weekend was over.**

 **Jess and Sabo took Elvira aback to the villa to get her out of the heat and sun. River was on the beach finish up a lion sand statue. Ty was sparkling at it. River smiled and stepped back "Wait until Terry see's this!" right on cue she sensed him and turned around "BABE!" she tackled him to the ground and giving him kisses on the cheek.  
"I've only been gone for an hour or two." Terry says laughing. River got up and pointed to her sand statues "Look what me and Ty made for you!" "Ho that's really cool. Thanks!" Terry says smiling. River kissed him "Mhmmmm!" she hummed in the kiss "did you have fun love?" "Yeah, it was okay. Loads of things down there I wanted but none the less I'm hungry and tired. Let's go eat." He grabbed Rivers hand and picked Ty up. He looked back at Eric. "You coming bro?" "Do I ever?" He asked as he walked away. Terry rolled his eyes. "Suit yourself." He says pulling River to the nearest food shop.**

 **The night soon came Dawn and the others were in Dante's penthouse eating the food Danni had caught earlier. Garp and Lily were down walking around on a nature walk against Axel's wishes. Danni was whipping some food off of Zane's mouth. "Haha, that's my little glutton. Eat until you pop!" She pokes Zane's tummy. Dawn chuckled "I didn't feed Jess baby food until she was 6 months, but the normal age to start feeding them baby food is 4 months" Jess chuckled "I know I'm excited to get her on baby food starting next month!" Jess held Elvira feeding her bottle.**

 **Dante soon came out. He was wearing a blue built in turtle fleece hoodie and black pants and shoes. Since he was in an herb bath today his hair had grown out after a good hot shower. So, he placed it in a messy ponytail. Chaz, who was drinking a beer, noticed him. "Yo! Where are you going looking all dressed up?" Dawn looked at him 'he looks handsome… but where is he going…?' Jess noticed her mother's hidden frown. "I can hardly say this is dressed up…" Axel chuckled. "It's rare to see you dress so causal. You are heading off to spy on mother?" Dante let out a dry laugh. "Mother is old enough to take care of herself…" Axel smirk grew. "You got someone tailing her don't you." Dante ignored him. "Anyways…I'm going out to meet a friend. That's all you need to know." He walked up to Dawn and kissed her forehead. "I don't know when I'll be back. Make sure you don't stay up late." He grabbed his cigarettes off the table and headed out the door. Dawn looked down at her tummy "Meeting a friend aye…" she bites her lip. Jess frowned "Mama….?"**

 **Danni sighs. She knew where Dante was going and who he was going to meet but it wasn't in her place to say anything. Tears where going down Dawn's face. "I need to lay down excuse me…" she gets up and walks to the bed room slamming the door closed, Jess frowned "Mama…."**

 **"Just let it be for now." Chaz says as he gets up. "Your mother isn't the first the leave the room in tears because of Dante." He crushed his beer can. Danni rolled her eyes. "Don't start this Chaz. If anything shouldn't you be doing something other than drinking." Chaz frowned at her and then huffed out. "Yeah, sure…see ya tomorrow." He says waving and leaving. Danni shook her head. 'Stupid sack of crap…I can't help but to pity you sometimes…'**

 **Dante was walking down a secret path from his house. He could feel how upset Dawn was but right now, this was too important for him. He kept walking for a few minutes, getting farther away from the house. As the moon rose the forest started to turn its usual color of blue. He walked further in and saw an empty bench next to a light post. He sat there and waited. He pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke.**

 **Dawn laid on her side cuddling the pregnancy pillow tearing 'is he going to cheat…..?! god I cant take this I need a walk to clear my mind…!' she gets up and walks to the door opening it. By that time Frank walked back in from the patio with more food for Danni "Here you go love, need more baby food for Zane" he was pounding his hands on the table letting them now he wasn't finish eating.  
Danni enjoy his mini rampage. "That right sweetie. Tell Daddy you aren't done!" She says cheering him on. Jess chuckled and Elvira pushed the bottle away from her making Jess smirk "Alright you full" she placed her against her shoulder, Dawn came out with a smile "here let me place a towel over your shoulder in case she burps up the milk" Jess smiled slightly "Alright mama" Dawn placed the towel on her shoulder. Dawn smiled at them "I'm gonna go for a walk to clear my head" she kissed both Danni's and Jess's forehead "see you all later" she walked away and left making Jess looked worried "Mama…"**

 **Dante looked up in the sky as the smoke from his cigarette rose up in the sky. The wind started to blow softly making the smoke blow to the left. He soon heard footsteps coming his way. He looked to see Jazmine. She was wearing a red-shirt and black shorts and flats. Her hair was in a low ponytail. She smiled when she saw Dante. "Dante…you made it." Dante watched her take a seat near him. "You're the one who is late…" Jazmine smiled. "Sorry. I just thought since you have another woman on your hip with a child on the way it would be hard to tear yourself away. I see I was wrong…" Dante didn't say anything. "So tell me…what made you choice that woman. What's so different about her then from me or Danni or any other woman you spelt with." Dante blew out smoke. "There is a lot of difference but I don't have time to waste facts with you." Jazmine pouted slightly as she moved closer to him. "Then tell me this…if you didn't meet that woman…would you and me…" Dante gave her a dry laugh. "I would rather go back to Danni then to come back to you." Jazmine giggled. "Figures…you and Danni were meant to be which is why I'm so confused. She choice that young guy over you and pop out another kid!? Shocking." "It's not that shocking." "It is! You two cleary still have some lingering feelings for each other. You both argue and fault the same way you did when you were dating. We were all just wanting for the make up process. Sadly, it doesn't look like it will happen…" Dante stood up. "Danni is trying to move on in life and I am trying to focus on mine. That's all you need to know." He started to walk into the forest. Jazmine smiled and got up. "Same old Dante…" She walked after him.**

 **Dawn taking her walk end up finding a trail and following it, enjoying the, it was helping her. Then she stopped to see Dante and with Jazz walk into the forest. Dawn's eyes widen and her heart dropped "No…." she bite her lip and looked down "Should I follow….? No… he might get mad…." She rubbed her tummy "Oh the hell with it, I don't care if he gets made!" she stomped into the forest following them.**

 **Dante and Jazmine walked up the path together. The more they walked the brighter the brighter the forest got. Soon the tress started to slowly thin out. Jazmine smiled as a blue tree came on top of a hill into view. Its leaves were hanging down like vines. "We are here…" Jazmine grabbed Dante's sleeve and pulled herself closer to him as they walked to a staircase of stone leading up to the tree. Dawn lingering behind blinked at this and frowned 'where are they going…?' she followed them.**

 **Dante and Jazmine made it to the top of the hill were three or four more short trees had been planted. The wind started to blow, making it look like the leaves that were hanging, dance. Jazmine giggled. "It seems like he's happy to see us…together…" Dante didn't answer as they walked pasted the trees and closer to the trunk of the main tree. Blue fireflies started to buzz around lighting up the tree more. Reaching the top, dawn hide behind some tree's she blinked more at this 'what the….?'**

 **Jazmine stop short of the tree and sat on the ground. Dante was silent. In front of them was a beautiful grave with red and blue flowers around the tombstone. On it read. 'Here lies Mikey Yamamoto. Wonderful son. Loved by all.' Jazmine smiled as she reached out and touched it. "Hello, my sweet baby boy…I know it's been a while but guess who came to visit you." She looked up at Dante who had nothing but sadness in his eyes. He finally sat down on the ground. "Mikey…I'm sorry that I was late…Tomorrow is your little sister's birthday party. She decided to have it hear on the Island this year…" Dante looked down as his shoulders shook slightly. "My dear son. How I wish you were still with us." Jazmine smiled sadly and rubbed his back. Dawn felt a struck of sadness in her heart 'why didn't he tell me this….? Why didn't he tell me he had a son and lost him… oh dante…'** **Jazmine rubbed his back and leans on him. "Why don't you tell Mikey about little Oichi. I'm sure he would enjoy more of those stories." Dante let out some smoke. "…You little sister…has been through a lot. I bet if she had meet you, you would protect her better then anyone else. She quite the air head so you would of have your hands full." Dante chuckled as more sadness filled his heart. "…I'm sorry…I'm sorry I couldn't save you…" He says. Jazmine frowned. "I didn't have everything…I didn't have the money, the power, nothing and I couldn't save you…I had the knowledge but without all of that I couldn't do anything for you…I failed you as a father." Jazmine started to tear. "Dante. I told you. It's not your fault. What Mikey went though, there was nothing you could have done. Nothing anyone could have." Dante grits his teeth. "I'm his father! I was supposed to protect him and yet…I couldn't even hear his last words. I couldn't tell my own son before he left this word that I lo…" He stopped and grabbed his chest. "Dante…Mikey knew that…he knew all of that. He knew how hard you were working to make him better. Please, you can't keep hurting yourself like this…you have to m-move on." Dante stayed silent. Dawn grabbed her chest 'oh dante….'**

 **Dante felt so broken. It was always the same when he visit this grave. He wanted to break down a just let it all go for once. He looked to Jazmine. Her eyes were filled with sadness as well. "Dante…You are a great father. Yes, you made mistakes but you always learn from them. You have to focus on the now. You have three beautiful daughters…and now a new son to care for. You can't keep this blame in your heart or else you will never be able to look at new son…" Dante looked at the grave. Jazmine smiled and reached up to touch Dante's face. She turned his sad lost face to her. "Oh my dear Dante…let me comfort you…just like old times." She leans up to him. "We can show Mikey how much we still love each other…" She came close almost inches away from Dante's lips. Dawn's eyes widen and she can feel her inner door cracking she turned away griping the tree hard cracking with silent tears in her eyes, then her eyes widen more and she felt her baby boy kicking her hard "ow…." She softly said**

 **Jazmine's lips came close to Dante's when suddenly Jazmine stopped her. His sadden and lost eyes returned and coldness filled them. He pushed her away slightly. "D-Dante…?" Dante stood up. "I'm not up for your crap tonight Jazmine. We may be on good terms but that can easily change." Jazmine stood up. "Dante what's wrong with you? We can't share a kiss in front of our son's grave!?" "No we can't and we wont ever. You are married now and I am with someone else." Jazmine frowned. "That never stopped you before!" "It's different and I wont do this in front of Mikey's grave. I'm going back." He turned around to walk away but Jazmine grabbed him. "Dante! Are you for real!? Has that woman really changed the man you are! The one I fell in love with!? Do you remember that you were mine first!? I was your first love. I had your first child! Are you going to ignore everything we had!" Dante frowned at her. "Let me correct you on something…you may have had my first child and you may have had my heart first but you were also the first to break it…"**

 **Jazmine frowned. "You bastard!" She slapped him. "I take back everything I ever said about you! It's your fault Mikey died! It is! If you weren't so caught up in your work to realize how sick he had gotten then he would have been alive! If you hadn't been so obsessive over money MY son wouldn't have died ALONE on his death bed! I hate you Dante!" Jazmine said in tears now. She slapped him again and again. "Every single time you come you led me on and then drop me off like I'm some kind of…of…" Jazmine bite her lip and turned away. "Screw you Dante. I hope you get swallowed up in a sea of your own guilt. Maybe Oichi is better off without you." Dawn bite her lip in anger "Why that fucken bitch!' she wanted nothing more but to punch her face in for talking like that to Dante and about Oichi like that.** **Dante watched Jazmine leave from the other side. His cheeks were red on both side but he wasn't in pain physically. He wasn't angry at Jazmine. In fact he was wondering when this rage from her would pop out. He looked at Mikey's grave. "Yes, I know it's my fault. If I would have paid more attention to you then I would have notice how sick you were. I would have been able to do more for you. I'm sorry that I failed you my son and I'm afraid that the guilt will indeed eat me alive one day…" The wind blew softly as Dante closed his eyes. His heart was heavy so heavy… "Mikey my son…one day…I will make up for what I did but until then please watch me and your sisters from you seat." He then smiled slightly. "One day…I will bring your sister here to finally meet you. I'm sure you will enjoy hearing her talk…" Dante looked down. "..I miss you my son. I truly do..." Dante says in a whisper.** **Dawn couldn't take hiding anymore and stepped out and stepped to him "Dante…." Dante didn't remove his eyes from the grave. "…Why are you here…" He said in a slightly cold tone. Dawn stepped back slightly afraid of what he would do "This is a forbidden place…I told you and everyone else that it is against the Island Law to travel to a forbidden place…" Dante says with his back still turn. Dawn frowned "how I'm I suppose to know if you don't tell me things… things like this… You had my upset when you left… I took a walk and saw you walk in the forest with that woman, what do you expect me to do?..." she was in tears "I feared that you…. That you were gonna cheat on me… I didn't wanna believe what danni told me all the time… I'm sorry I followed you… I understand why know.. why you never seem happy about us having a boy… I understand… why didn't you tell me…? I would have understand better… I know what your going through"  
"Is that so…" Dante says still with his back turned. Dawn made fists "Yes I do! I lost my ex-husband and my Son also! They were murdered by Victor! I know why is feels like to lose a child….. I… I was pregnant when that day happen and end up having a miscarriage because it.. I know how you feel…"**

 **Dante was silent. Dawn looked down "Roxas…." She softly said rubbing her tummy. Dante glanced back at her slightly. Dawn looked up at him "Our Son's name Roxas…. Roxas Mikcloud Yamamoto…" Dante sighed. "We are going back to the house. You are to never speak of this to anyone…" He says. Dawn frowned "alright" "Leave this place…" Dante says to her. "I will catch up in a second…" Dawn frowned but nodded, she turned around and left.. Dante walked up to the tree and pinked a leaf from the tree. "Oh, spirit of the forest, forgive me for pinking thy leaves. I wish to leave a prayer." He kissed the leaf. "For thy will always burn bright in my soul, find a way to peace. Let this single blue flame guide you to your final resting place." He placed the leaf on Mikey's grave. "My son…find peace…" He says. He gets up and heads off from the grave sight.**

 **Making it back to the house Dawn and Dante walked in to see Danni still up. Frank was taking care of Zane in the room they were using. She had her eyes closed like she was waiting. Dante looked over to her. Dawn's eyes looked tired and puffy with red Danni's eyes open. She wasn't to happy. "Dawn you need your rest…" Dawn pouted "alright" she steps away to the bedroom"**

 **Danni locked eyes with Dante. "Outside…" Dante says turning around. Danni sighed and walked outside with him. They walked a bit always from the house and took a seat on the ground in a clear spot. Dante lit a cigarette. It was silent between the two. "…she knows…about him." Dante says. Danni frowned. "it was bound to get to her sooner or later. Ms. Lily was on a thin line." Dante sighed and rubbed the space between his eyes. "So…what now…" "I don't know…I just needed a moment." Danni chuckled and leans back. "And you choice the moment with me…ha. You're an idiot…but I understand. Do your thing." Danni says looking up at the sky. "All the times I came to you…I at least need to start returning the favors…" Dante bit his lip as his cigarette fell from his mouth. He looked up at the starry sky as he whispered some words to himself. Danni had her eyes closed.**

 **When Dante finished chanting to himself his face twisted in pain. He sighs out and he grips his chest, still looking at the sky. It was then tears started to flow down his face. 'Mikey…my son…please forgive me…' Dante says as he kept his eyes up to the stars.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Law and Oichi was sleeping on the hammock outside early the next morning. They had a nice wooly blanket over them. The smoothing waves woke Oichi up. She opened her eyes to the rising sun. The ocean looked so beautiful. She could see the traces of the blueness slowly fading. 'It would be nice if it was blue all the time…' Oichi cuddled up to Law nuzzling her head under his chin. It made him chuckle in his sleep as he wrapped his arm around her tighter. "Love you…" He mumbles. Oichi giggles. "I love you to." She soon falls asleep in his embrace.**

 **Over in Dante's penthouse. Danni had a wide-awake Zane outside on the balcony looking at the rising sun. He was wearing a cute batman one piece that Oichi had made him. She was wearing a pair of shorts and sports bra since it got hot last night. It had the bat ears marked with Zane's initials. He was sitting on Danni's lap with a blanket over his feet, something he didn't like, so he was trying to kick it off. Danni giggled at his struggles. "Your so cute." She moves the blanket from his legs earning a happy sound from him. She smiles down at him as he clapped.**

 **The doors to balcony opened up and Dante stepped out. He was wearing a pair of pajama pants with no shirt. His hair was a bit messy since he didn't brush it out yet. He yawns as places his pack of cigarettes on the rail. "Even in the morning you smoke." Danni says. Dante sighs and lights one. "Yeah, a bad habit I'm glad Oichi and the others didn't get hopefully." Danni shook her head. "I have a feeling Izzy would follow your path." Dante chuckled. "Just like Oichi followed yours…" Danni frowned slightly. "Yeah, I never mind her drinking but if I knew it would have reached that level..." "We couldn't have done anything. We should be happy that she was reached in time but, let's not dwell on that. Today is her birthday and the whole Island is celebrating. All day party and then we can open the gifts here where we won't be disturbed." Danni nodded. "Did you get her anything this year?" Dante blew out smoke. "Hm…I got her some panda posters and something for Niko." Danni looked at him. "Niko? I thought you…"**

 **Dante looked at her and leans on the rails. "I hate petty things. Hating Niko when he has done nothing wrong is unfair to him and Oichi who is doing her best to come to terms with this. It would be messed up if all her friends are supporting her and I don't offer mine. I may not have like the way Niko came into this world but he is still family. He is Oichi's son and our…grandson. Our first grandson." Danni's eyes sparkled slightly. "See, if you were like this I wouldn't hate you so much." Dante chuckled and went back to smoking.**

 **Dawn stepped out in the balcony wear her black Ruffled Sleeveless Maternity gown. She yawned "Morning…"**

 **"Morning." They both say. Dawn stepped over to Danni and sat down "Such a beautiful morning…so excited for Oichi party" Dawn rubbed her tummy.**

 **Putting out his cigarette Dante lit another. Danni, just for the fun of seeing it, put the light sheet over Zane's legs. He started to kick at it making her giggle to herself. Dawn's eyes widen and smiled she felt a soft kick against her hand. "Roxas is kicking…" Danni's eyes widen "you finally named him?" Dawn nodded "Last night… Roxas means Light 'Red Dawn of Day', Leader, Strength, Courage, warrior, wisdom, stands alone, Handsome… it's a very rare name I thought giving him a rare name would be good…"**

 **"Ah yes, everything Dante is not. A perfect name." Danni says. Dante rolled his eyes. "That right there is why I'm like I am around you." Dante says blowing out smoke.**

 **Over by River and Terry's villa, River was lying in bed with a light sheet covering her naked body, a night a passion love making. Terry was in the bathroom.**

 **"I hope she likes my gift. It won't be as good as Uncles but thanks to the lessons I took it should be really cool." He says mumbling to himself. River hummed and opened her eyes and stood up holding the blanket against her. She looked out the window and smiled 'morning…' she got up with sheet trailing behind her and stood by the window watching the sun rising more. Terry getting out of the bathroom he saw river up.**

 **"Morning." He says drying his hair off. River smiled and leans back against him "such a beautiful morning…"**

 **"Yeah, another reason why this Island is awesome." The bedroom door open and Ty steps in rubbing his eyes. River sensed him "Someone is awake" River looked over to Ty "Morning sweetie"**

 **"Hungry…" He says. River chuckled "Go on make him some pancakes, let me get dressed kind of naked under the sheets…" "Shower first, then food. Let's go." Terry says pushing Ty back into his room.**

 **At Jess and Sabo's villa, Sabo was up feeding Elvira, Jess was in the shower. Elvira had her eyes closed and was humming while she was eating her milk making Sabo smile sweetly at her.**

 **"I don't think I will ever get over how cute you are." Sabo hearing a ding, it was from Jess's phone. He looked over to the table and noticed it was Troy that texted her 'See you at Oichi's party' with a heart and smiley face emoji,**

 **Sabo ignored the text. Usually he would have just deleted it without a second thought but he simply just didn't care about anyone else unless it was directly dealing with his daughter or Jess.**

 **Ace and Vivi were taking a bath together. "So she told Nami and Robin to?" Vivi nodded. "Yeah, I thought they were gonna be upset but it turns out they were I guess happy haha? As you saw nothing really changed." Ace sighed. "Yeah, that's good. I don't what her to lose her friends." Vivi smiled and got up. "Well let's get ready. I want to go see the sea turtles before we head to the park."**

 **Lucci was washing Kaeden in the tub. He and Robin were sharing a room since Franky couldn't make it. She was already washed and was wearing a lean jean jacket with white shorts and blue jeans. She had on a pair on white sunglasses and a blue bag on her back. "I'll be heading out." She says grabbing her bed. Lucci nodded. "Yeah…" Kaeden was splashing in the water. "Play! Play! Play!" He laughed. Lucci smiled. "Kaeden. You want to make Oichi happy, right?" Hearing Oichi's name Kaeden looked up to him. "Let's practice our present to her okay?"**

 **Robin walked out the villa and headed to Sanji's and Nami's. She knocked and smelled something sweet coming out. Sanji opened the door. "Robin My dear Robin has returned!" He moved aside to let her come in. Nami was sitting at the small table eating some fresh strawberry pancakes. She was wearing a brown strapless ruffed shirt and blue shorts. Her orange hair was now down her neck and had a blue flower butterfly pin on the side. "Morning Robin. You sleep well?" Robin nodded and sat down as Sanji placed a cup of coffee in front of her. "I wanted your opinion before I headed out this morning." Nami frowned. "About Oichi?" Robin nodded. "Your not going to abandon her are you?" Sanji looked at Nami. Nami sighed. "Of course not, I would be a horrible person if I did. She did confine in us and she told us everything and apologized, even though she didn't need to. I think it would be wrong for me to leave her after all of that. Plus, I'm sure if it was one of us she would have never left our side." Robin smiled and nodded. "I'm happy to hear that." Nami smiled to. "Why don't we go bother the lovely couple when we are done eating." Robin laughed. "I don't see any harm in it."**

 **Around 10am Nami and Robin went over to Ace and Vivi's They spotted them making out in front of the door. Vivi was wearing a black plaid shirt and blue shorts with black sandals. Her blue hair was down in a low ponytail Nami giggled as she walked up them. She pulled Vivi away just as Ace was going in for the kill. "Sorry but we need to borrow Vivi!" Nami says pulling her away. "Hey! Stop stealing my girlfriend!" Ace yells. He sighs. "Fine…I'll steal her back later. Guess I'll go wake Luffy up. Hancock's food has gotten better and I'm hungry." He says walking off to Luffy's.**

 **Reaching Law's and Oichi Villa they spotted Oichi walking out yawning. She rubbed her back. "Why is he so rough with me. I even asked nicely." Robin giggled. "Aw little Oichi is getting some morning love?" Oichi looked at them and blushed. Vivi smiled. "You look cute!" Oichi was wearing a light blue Boho dress Summer dress shoulder-straps. A panda bear necklace on and white sandals. "Really? Last night I was making my own dress when Grandma stop by with Garp. They gave me this dress and told me it was from the Islander. It seems like they made this for me for my party. So it would have been rude not to wear it." Vivi hugged her. "It's cute on you! Come on we are going to see the sea turtles!" Oichi smiled as Vivi dragged her to the deck. They quickly headed out. "We want to get some Oichi time before the party starts. Then your gonna be the certain of the parties attention." Nami says linking her arms. Robin locked arms with Nami and held her camera up. "Say cheese." The girls looked up and smiled in the group photo. They laughed as they left.**

 **Jess walked out of the bedroom wearing a Feathered Tribal Tank top and blue jean shorts with cute black flats. Her hair was in her normal style braid down her left shoulder. Sabo looked at her and smiled "Beautiful like always" Jess smiled and flushed "thank you, shower is free now" Sabo pouted I wanted to take one with you…" Jess shook her head "Nope" Jess stepped over to Elvira was who was asleep for now "she fell asleep how cute" Jess said sitting next to her "Go on take a shower" Sabo smiled "alright" he kissed her forehead and walked away. Jess looked at Elvira more and smiled "I'm so happy we had you"**

 **Dawn put her clothes on the bed and looked Dante who walked in the bedroom "Take a shower with me? It will save the hot water…" she smiled at him.**

 **Dante was cutting his hair a bit. He then looked at his watch. "Alright." He says. Dawn smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bathroom. Out in the balcony Frank looked out at the island, he sighed happily. "Frank!" Danni yelled for him, Frank smiled more, he turned around and walked over to the kitchen door and stepped in "Yes my love?"**

 **"Food please." She says. Frank chuckled and went to get another baby food jar. He opened the cabinet and looked at them "Mhmmm which flavor… ah about Banana and vanilla cream?" he picked it up and walked over to her and Zane. He opened it and placed it down "Banana and vanilla cream" "Sounds yummy doesn't it." Danni says smiling as she poked Zane in his tummy.**

 **Terry and Ty were finished getting dressed, they stepped out to see River on a yoga matt doing a yoga pose, it was her morning Yoga that she always did. Ty smiled and stepped over to her tried to copy her pose, River opened her eyes and smiled "Aww you trying to do yoga with me?" she giggled**

 **Terry sits on the bed to watch. River chuckled "Yoga is good for you, it helps you with your balance and pose and plus" she winked at Terry "so many positions" she smirked at him. Terry chuckled as he leans back on the bed. River did another pose, Ty blinked and tried to copy her. River smiled 'so cute' Ty frowned "This is hard…" River smiled "You will get it no time"**

 **Jess had on plastic apron on and Elvira was in her cute bathing tub on the sink. Sabo was in the bathroom getting dressed. Jess smiled as Elvira was giggling as Jess took the soft baby rag and ran it over Elvira's legs. A knock on the door made her look "Come in!" Jess said, Tiff and Brit walked in "Hello? Sabo? Jess?" "In the kitchen!" they walked in and they smiled to see Elvira getting a bath.**

 **Brit and Tiff were wearing matching blue overalls with a white top and no shoes. Tiff was holding a bag. "Here grandma wanted me to make this for the baby." She digs in the bag. Jess blinked at the bottle that was purple. "You made this for Elvira? aww how sweet of you! Maybe I'll use it on her today" Elvira was making cute baby noises "Sabo Tiff and Brit are here! They brought us some shampoo for Elvira!"**

 **Sabo walked out. "Hey twins. Did you bring mine?" Tiff nodded. "Yupp, I made it a bit stronger to help with cleaning the dirt out." She handed him the bag. "I also made you a leave in conditioner. You said you didn't care what it smelled like so I just used the common smell of strawberries and banana's." Sabo smiled. "Thanks!" Jess open the bottle and put some on her hand and started to wash Elvira. She was giggling the whole time. Jess can smell the shampoo, it was light lavender smell. "Well that was all. We got stuff to do so see ya!" Tiff says as she grabbed Brit and dragged her out the door.**

 **Out by the beach Oichi and the girls follow the small crowd down further. There was a small cut off spot just for seeing the turtles. When they arrived Garp and Lily were standing by the spot watching the kids feed the turtles. "Grandma!" Oichi says waving her hand. Lily turned and waved. "Come here to see the turtle's girls" They nodded. Lily was wearing a white flowing t-shirt with a flower on the side and light brown shirts and flats. She had a lily flower pin on the left side of her hair. "Garp way are you here?" Nami asked raising her eyebrows. Garp rubbed the back on his head. "I'm just enjoying the company of Ms. Lily here. Nothing more." Nami looked at him. "Uh huh…if you say so. I hope you aren't trying to put moves on Ms. Lily." Garp's face went red. "N-No of course not! We just meet you know and it would be rude to make a lady like Ms. Lily uncomfortable." Lily smiled at him making his face turn even more red. He quickly looked away. Oichi giggled. "Let's feed the turtles!" Oichi says grabbing Vivi and taking her to the water.**

 **In the market at a smaller park Florina was sitting by herself watching Izzy and the other kids play. She was knitting a blanket for Oichi as her gift. She had already made a Batman blanket for her but she decided to make panda bear one as well. She watched as Izzy tackled some boy on the ground. They were playing tackle football. Florina giggled as Izzy raised her hand in victory. She's like Oichi in every way. She goes back to knitting.**

 **Max and Ryan were walking together through town. They each were carrying bags. "Are you sure this is a good idea bro?" Ryan asked. "Of course. Our Oichi is going to be a mother so it's only proper to make her some clothes that would help her out. Plus, I bet Law would love to see these on her." Max said laughing. Ryan chuckled. "Deep down inside I feel like you just want to see their embarrassed face we you show these to them." Max laughed again. "That is true to a degree. We can't tease Sabo anymore so we are left with both Law and Oichi. They are easy at getting embarrassed so make sure you have the camera ready." Ryan shook his head. "Of course, bro. Now can we please go back. I want to at least finish this before the party starts." "The party is going to be all day. So, you have time to do your flirting and one night stands." Max says nudging him. They both laughed as they headed back to the house they were staying at.**

 **Jess finished bathing Elvira, drying her off and placed sunscreen on her. Jess dressed her in a cute lavender color jumper that had gold polka dots on it and a matching flower head band with gold and leather ankle strap sandals. Jess smiled down at her "Don't you look so cute!" Sabo stand beside Jess smiled down his daughter "to cute" Elvira was trying to move on her side "Oh my already to trying move on your side" Jess picked her up "Let's go for a walk and wait for the party to start, sabo did you get her stroller and diaper bag ready?"**

 **"Yes, it's ready" Jess smiled and walked out of the room with her and Sabo. Jess walked to the stroller and placed Elvira in it making her fuss again "Oh hush little one, your gonna end up falling asleep when we start moving" Sabo chuckled. "Let's head out." They walked out the villa, sabo locking it up they walked away.**

 **Soon it came time for the party. The sound of music started to play across the Island. People started to gather. The music was blaring making people already dance on boardwalk. Oichi and Vivi were two of those people as they bump their hips together. Ace and Law were behind them smiling. "We aren't even there yet and you to are dancing." Ace was wearing a black t-shirt and yellow shorts with a sun hat and yellow shoes. Law was wearing a open button shirt with brown shorts, shoes, and his white and black beanie hat. Oichi wanted him to wear a shirt in fear of girls looking at him but Law came back saying that he wanted to show his body off and make people see what they can't have.**

 **"I guess this being a tourist Island it's no wonder they have a mixture of music." The song playing a pop song mixed with a Caribbean beat. Oichi and Vivi giggled as they danced. Ace shook his head and picked them both up and tossed them over his shoulder. "Alright! Save the dancing for when we get to the park!" Vivi and Oichi laughed as Ace carried them away with Law right behind them.**

 **Jess and Sabo strolled over to the park and jess gasped "Wow!"**

 **"This is pretty amazing." Sabo says looking around and looking at the huge cake. Jess smiled and strolled Elvira around "This place is amazing… kind of loud though…." Right on cue Elvira started fuss slightly, making jess shake her head "wake up from her nap"  
Reaching the part Ace and Law's eyes widen. "Holy shit…Dante wasn't kidding…" He placed Oichi and Vivi down. They turned to look and were in shock. They in it's huge state was filled with more people then they could image. There was a endless line of food, a small bounce house for kids, The four to five gazebo's were decorated with black, blue, and white balloons, There was a larger on near the back that had a huge banner that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY OICHI' and it had panda bear batman's decorated on it. However, what really caught their eyes was the gigantic cake in front of them. It was decorated like a panda exhibited and had Oichi's name written in bamboo. "Oh wow…" Oichi had hearts in her eyes. "Please tell me I can eat that cake." She was about to take off when Law grabbed her. "I'm not letting you eat that cake right now." Oichi pouted. "LOOK AT IT! It has my name and panda bears on it! I NEED TO EAT IT! IT'S CALLING OUT TO ME!" Oichi says flailing. Vivi couldn't help but laugh. Ace shook his head. "In due time sis. Right now how about we go dance. Plus, don't you want to try the rest of the food around here? I bet they got a bunch of pudding cups." Oichi stopped as her eyes sparkled. "Pudding cubs!?" Vivi smiled. "And crab legs." Oichi stomach made noise. "Law! I wanna eat! Please!" Law sighed. "Alright." Oichi squealed as she dragged him off to a random table. "FOOD!" She yelled out. Ace and Vivi laughed as they started to walk around. **

**Jess and Sabo reached the area Oichi and the others were and Jess gasped again from all the food and cakes Wow Dante wasn't kidding" she chuckled. "Oichi! Happy birthday!"**

 **Oichi was a bit busy stuffing her face while Law held two more. Sabo reached down and took Elvira out of her stroller and walked under the shade, jess followed and hugged Oichi "happy 17th birthday!"**

 **"Thanks." Oichi says. When Jess let go back to stuffing her face she went. She was in food heaven right now. Dawn stepped over she was wearing a Black & White 'Boy' Maternity Crewneck Tee and maternity blue jean shorts with black flip flops "Happy birthday sweetie!"**

 **Oichi finished devouring a lamb chop. "Thanks auntie." She says. Dawn took both Jess's and Oichi's hands and placed them on her tummy "Roxas is kicking" Jess's eyes widen you named him…?" Then she smiled "such a rare name, I like it" "Yes, it's very cute. Congratulations again…um…can I eat now?" Oichi says with sparkles in her eyes as she spotted the pudding cups.**

 **Dawn chuckled "of course!" Oichi went back at her eating, Jess however was cuddling her mother's tummy "my little brother, Roxas! I love it! Such a epic name!" River, Terry and Ty walked over "Happy birthday Oichi!" they said together, Jess smiled at them 'aww cute' River was wearing a Patagonia scoop neck tank top with a black crop top under the tank top and Hollister Co. low rise shorts with Faux leather upper with woven straps flip flops.  
Ty went over to Oichi and hugged her. "Auntie!" Oichi nearly fell over. "Whoa…oh! Hi Ty." Ty smiled up to her. "Can I have some!?" He pointed to the pineapple cake on the table. "Sure! Eat as much as you want!" Oichi says as she goes back to stuffing her face. Terry laughed at her. "Slow down. Your cheeks look like a squirrel." Oichi licked her lips as she scanned for the banana slices covered in honey. River smiled and walked over to Jess and Dawn and sat down "Where's Elvira?" Jess smiled and pointed to Sabo who was handing her to Garp. "Aww great grandpa is holding his great niece"**

 **Holding her cheeks, Oichi was chewing on something chewy. She wasn't sure what it was but it was super sweet and she loved it. Troy and Sora walked over and sat down. "so how have you been?" He asked Jess, Jess smiled "Good papa" Troy smiled and looked at Oichi "Happy birthday Oichi!" Oichi mumbled something as she ate. Law sighed. "Your one-track mind is cute and disturbing…" Oichi looked back at Law. "You say something!?" Law held up a teriyaki stick. "You missed one." Oichi grabbed it. "Thank you!" She ate it. "So good! This is the best day ever!" She says happily.**

 **A few of the islander came over to wish Oichi a happy birthday. They gave her a flower bracelet and a ankle bracelet. "Pretty!" Oichi says looking at them. One of the Islanders smiled. "This was made from the wildflower field. We picked the flowers then dipped them in blue coloring. We then coxed them with a gem so that they when they dried, the wouldn't crack and break off." "W-wow thank you!" The islander smiled. "It is your birthday Oichi and you are our mayors daughter. He has given us permission to spoil you as much as possible. A lot of the Islanders have made you countless of gifts such as this." He pulled out a Red rose pendent. Oichi's eyes widen. Your birthday stone is a ruby so we made this and placed your birthstone around the edges and a diamond in the middle. Please take it. It took of many nights to get it just right." Jess, Dawn and River smiled at her "Take it dear" Dawn said with a smile. Jess and River nodded "Go on Oichi" Sora and Troy were smiling.**

 **Oichi took the pendent. "It's so pretty! Thank so much!" The Island smiled and grabbed her wrist. "Come! Ms. Lily said you are aware of our fire dance." "That's right." Oichi says. "Then please join us for a performance! We have the perfect outfit for you!" They quickly pull he away. Oichi turned to Law. "Bring me more food!" She yelled with a smile. Law sighed and dropped his head. "Why does she have to be so freaking cute…" He packs her plates as high as they would go and he walks off after her. Jess giggled "Such a good" Dawn smiled "Yes, SABO! Can you get me something to eat?"  
Sabo sighed. "Fine." Jess laughed as Sabo right away went to get her a plate "My what did he do to you to piss you off at him?" Dawn frowned and growled "HE had the nerve to talk back to me the little shit…." Jess's eyes widen "Mama be nice to my man" Dawn smiled "Sorry sweetie these pregnancy hormones…" Garp came over and gave Elvira to Jess, Jess smile and took her "You enjoy holding her?"**

 **"Yes, but I'd rather not hold her to much. I can be a bit clumsy haha." Jess smiled "I want Ace to try and hold her, he always says no… Luffy on the other hand just takes her with hearts in his eyes" "It won't do you any good to force that boy to do what you want him to do. He will hold her when he gets good and ready." Garp says. "Now if you will excuse me, this old man needs to go fill his stomach." He leaves to go to the food table.**

 **Down at another table Florina was clapping to the beat as Izzy sat on the ground eating. Karasu was at a different table fixing Florina's plate. "Hey…if Karasu is Oichi's body guard why is he always with us?" Izzy asked. "It's papa's orders. He told Karasu to keep an eye on me since Oichi would be around her friends." Izzy drunk some punch. "He isn't hitting on you is he!?" Florina laugh. "No, of course not. He is just doing his job plus, he doesn't talk much." Izzy pouted. "I'm just making sure…when it comes to you and Oichi you both are complete air heads!" Florina rubbed her head. "R-Really? Sorry about that hahaha." "It's no laughing matter! A guy could be hitting on you and you would never know! It's happened before!" Florina tapped her chin. "Did it?" Izzy groaned out. "She you don't even remember…I don't see how you and Oichi can't see this!?" She started to stuff her face out of frustration. Florina laughed at her.**

 **The music was blasting and people were dancing on the spot. Dante was over by Lily. "Your letting Oichi do the fire dance?" Dante asks. Lily nodded. "Yup. The video you sent to me was wonderful! She will do fine with a small performance like this." Dante sighed. "I suppose…" "You don't approve? The dancers seem thrilled when I told them it was okay." Lily says looking up at him. Dante shook his head. "It's fine mother. As long as Oichi is enjoying herself I have no say so in what you do." Lily smiled. "You sound like your father haha." Dante turned his head from her. "Dante!" Lily looked to see Jazmine coming near them. "Jazmine. You came?" Jazmine nodded. "Yes, I couldn't miss Oichi's party and also…I…wanted to apologize about last night. I crossed a line and I did something I shouldn't have and if possible I would like to make it up to you." Dante was about to answer when Lily stepped in front of him. "Mother?" "Jazmine dear, why don't you go enjoy the party?"**

 **Jazmine blinked at her. "I will Ms. Lily after I talk…" "I think you have done enough talking dear. I suggest you go enjoy yourself." Lily says smiling. Jazmine frowned slightly. "Ms. Lily…I…" "Oh my…you young ones never listen. I truly do hate repeating myself so let me rephrase it…Come near my son again and I will make sure you never have a peaceful life on this Island ever again." Lily says with a gentle smile. Though her smile was gently Jazmine felt a chill go up her spine as she broke out into a sweat. "Y-Yes ma'am my apologizes…" She quickly turned and rushed off. "Mother?" Dante looked at her. Lily turned to him smiling. "Now, we were talking about Oichi right?" "…Yes ma'am…"**

 **River and Terry were dancing together. It was sort of close soft grinding. Jess was watching bouncing a babbling Elvira "My any closer they could wear each other" Dawn laughed "Hahaha!" Sora sighed and his eyes landed over my Florina and Izzy, his face turned red looking at Florina. Jess glanced at him and then looked at Oichi's sisters, Jess smirked "Which one do you like?" Sora's eyes widen and looked at Jess "W-What…?" Jess smirked "Which sister of Oichi's do you like?" Dawn's eyes widen "What?!" Sora was blushing like mad, he covered his face "Flo…" he whispered. Jess heard him and smiled "Awww how cute, here hold your niece while I go get some food" Sora blinked and took his niece. Elvira was staring up at him, Sora smiled down at her "Hey you!" Elvira smiled. Jess took off to find Oichi real quick. Dawn sighed and then noticed Jazz and she glared deadly at her 'why is she here!' she bite her lip 'I wanna smack her just as hard for smack my man and trying to take him!' Danni and Frank walked over with Zane, Zane numbing on a gel ring for teething. Danni noticed Dawn glaring across the party, she looked and it was at Jazz. The look on Dawn's face read it all, she wanted nothing to smack her.  
Danni sighed. 'Not surprising…' "Dawn!" She called out to her. Dawn blinked and looked up at Danni "Hey sis what's up?" "Your face. Explain. Now." Danni says. Dawn's face went dark and she glared back Jazz. "She tried to get Dante to cheat on me with her last…. If I wasn't pregnant I would do nothing but beat the shit out of her… how dare she do that… she's married and has a family and she goes off try's to steal mine away….. GRRAAHHH! DANTE! FOOD NOW!" **

**Danni shook her head. 'Dante isn't even near here and yet she still screams for him…I wish that idiot would wake up already…' Elvira started to cry making Sora's eyes widen "No its okay…" he bounced her slightly "Auntie Dawn.. don't scare her…" Dawn's eyes widen "Of my forgive me…"**

 **"Dear would you go fix Dawn something to eat?" She took Zane from Frank as she shooed him away before he could answer. Sabo came back with Dawn's food it wasn't that much but he placed it down and went to his crying daughter and picked her she started to hush up slightly "Shhhhh its okay sweetie" he rubbed her back making her stop. Dawn frowned and small tears went down her cheek "Forgive me I scared her…."**

 **"You can't help yourself." Danni says as she sat Zane next to Dawn. "Watch Zane for me. I'll be back in a little while. Just tell Frank I'm off to discuss something with an old friend." Danni quickly left, disappearing into the crowd. Dawn smiled "Alright" she picked him up "Hey there little man" he smiled "MA!" Dawn smirked "say na-na" he looked at her, dawn smiled and tried one more time "Naaaa" he responded to her "Nnnnn" Dawn smiled "You'll get it little man"**

 **Nami and Sanji were dancing to the beat when they ran into Robin. "Robin!" Robin waved as Nami went to her. "Sanji some food?" Sanji nodded. "Of course, my dearest!" He quickly raced off. Robin smiled. "Have you heard?" Nami looked at her in confusion. "Oichi is doing a fire dance. Dante asked me to get it on video." Nami eyes sparkled. "Like the one she did at the festival?" Robin nodded. "But I heard it's just going to be a normal one." Nami pouted. "Aw…well that should be cool to! When is it happening?" Robin looked up. "Mmmm…probably around when it get dark. I saw them pulling her somewhere so they could be going over the moves with her for now." She then giggled. "Knowing Oichi she wants to stuff her face with all this food." Nami laughed. "That's true." Let's go find Sanji. "I'm hungry." Robin laughed as she followed Nami.**

 **Jess was looking and looking and found Oichi, "Oichi!"**

 **Oichi was waving bye at the Islander. The dance they were doing didn't seem complicated and she was told to do was to feel the beat and they would dance off of her moves. Jess put her arm over Oichi's shoulder "So you won't believe what I just found out!"**

 **"Oh and that would be?" "So my brother Sora, has a very cute crush on your sister Flo" Jess smirked and took a piece of chocolate from Oichi's plate and ate it.**

 **"Ok, first off all with these thousands of cakes around this place and your choice is to take one off my plate. So not cool. You know how I feel about sharing my food when I'm in heaven. Second, that is a lost cause." Jess sighed "I see" "I'm not trying to be a downer but Florina is the type of person who will never see when someone likes her. This one time a guy came to her and confess straight to her face and Flo still didn't get it." Jess sigh 'both are airheads of course' "I don't have a issue with Sora liking Flo. It's just a little warning that my sister can be very clueless so I wish him much, much luck. If he decides to talk to her just about bunnies. She likes bunnies." Oichi says eating the rest of the cake. Jess smirked and gave her a big smooth on the check "Alright! Have fun with your cake" Jess skipped away.**

 **Oichi shakes her head when a pair of arms wrap around her. She looks to see Law. "Hiya Law!" She says happily. "Jeez…how many plates of food have you eaten in the few minutes we have here?" Oichi blinked twice. "Was I supposed to keep count?" Law chuckled. "Never mind, just don't eat yourself into a food coma just yet." "Oichi…" Oichi and Law looked to see Hancock walking over to them. She was wearing a low cut red flower shirt and long skirt with a slit on the side, showing her leg. "Hancock? Did you need something?" Handcock sighs. "I came…to issue you my apologizes about the event that took place." Oichi looked at her. "Ah, you mean when I got jumped? Don't worry about it. I already forgave you for that remember." Hancock put her hands behind her back. "Yes, we agreed to let it go but I never issue you a apology." Oichi smiled. "I see. Well thank you so much! I'm glad we can get over this and I hope you and Luffy are very happy now." Hancock blushed. "T-Thank you. My darling has been spending more time with me over the year and he tells me that my cooking is really good. I must thank you for that to." "Thank me?" "Yes, if it wasn't for you then I would have never tried to better myself in cooking. Thank you." Oichi giggled. "No problem. I'm glad Luffy has someone who can look after him now. You will make a great wife for him." Hancock gasp. "D-Do you think so? Me and Luffy? Husband and wife?" Oichi nodded. "Yes! You two are cute together. I think you're the perfect match." Hancock rubbed her blushing cheek. "T-Thank you…" "HeHe. I look forward to my future nieces and nephews." Hancock nearly had a heart attack. "C-Children!? You look forward to us having children!? A-Are you giving me your blessing for Luffy!?" "I think you have to do that with Garp, Sabo, and Ace…but I support you and Luffy! Good luck!" Hancock was nearly in tears as she stumbled away to find Luffy. "You stroked her ego to much…" Law says. Oichi was eating more food. "Everyone deserves a push…" Oichi says smiling.**

 **Hancock quickly came back. "Forgive me I almost forgot to congratulate you." Law and Oichi rose their eyebrow. "Congratulate me for…?" Hancock smiled slightly. "On your pregnancy." Oichi nearly chocked on her cake. "What!?" Her face was red like Law's. "You have been doing nothing but eating since we got here. More than usual might I add. I know you are a glutton like my beloved but I have never seen you consume so much food." Oichi shook her head. "N-No! It's not like that!? I'm not pregnant! I don't eat a lot because Law puts me on different diets. Since I can cut lose I can eat as much as I want!" Hancock rubbed her chin and looked at Oichi's stomach. "I see…I'm sorry for drawing such rash thoughts. Excuse me." She left again to go find Luffy.**

 **Oichi's heart was racing. 'Is that how everyone sees me!?' She looks around to see a few of the Islander whispering while looking at her. "N-No way…" Law wrapped her arms back around her. "What is it? You don't like the thought of having my kid?" He says a bit loudly making the Islander smile and racing off. "L-Law!? Don't do that!? I-If I really was pregnant then…I would love the thought of carrying…but there is no point in saying that when I'm NOT pregnant!" She frowned up to him. Law chuckled. "I understand. I'm sorry. I just like seeing your flustered face." Oichi pouted and started to stuff her face faster.**

 **Jess came back over to Sora to see Sabo bouncing Elvira on his knee making her hum with ever bounce, Jess smiled "aww just humming away" Sabo smirked "Just like you, just love to hum" Jess looked Sora who was looking at Flo from a distance with a soft smile and flush face, she smirked and leaned in his ear "She likes bunnies" Sora's eyes widen "really…?" Jess nodded "yup"**

 **The party flew by quickly and the night sky soon started to take over. Everyone enjoyed themselves and to Oichi's disappointment some of the tourist started eating her cake. They even scrapped her name off of it. Dante was about to go hunt them down but Lily didn't allow it because earlier someone had spotted some smoke coming from town. A young man with black hair came rushing in and told something to Jazmine. Her eyes went wide as they ran out of the park together. Come to find out someone had set their house on fire and not far from that their store as well.**

 **At that time, Danni had come strolling back in looking refreshed. Lily eyed her but Danni just shrugged and went over to Frank and Zane. So Lily didn't want any more trouble from her or Dante. Oichi was so upset that Lily decided to bake her a personal cake which cheered Oichi right up. It also help that Law started to feed her some pigs in a blanket.**

 **Danni sighed. "Those rats…how dare they eat my daughters cake." She growled out as she crashed a cup in her hand. Zane, who was actually getting use to Danni's low angry aura started to clap his hands as Frank held him. Danni hearing this calm down. "Awww, my little man is happy that I'm getting angry! Don't worry when you grow old enough I'll teach you how to blow a house up just like me. Oh yes I am, oh yes I am!" She takes Zane from Frank and snuggles him. "I'll make sure that your name puts fear throughout the world one day! Muhaha!"**

 **Though they came late Lucci and Kaeden had come. "Why are you guys so late?" Oichi asked Lucci as he sat down with Kaeden. "We were a bit busy working on your gift?" Kaeden was currently distracted by all the sounds and food. "What kind of gift?" Lucci smirked. "Don't worry you will find out soon." He handed her Kaeden. "I'm gonna go bring him some food." He got up and headed to the food table. Kaeden was so into the surrounding that he didn't even notice he was sitting in Oichi's lap. Oichi giggled at his curious face.**

 **Some Islanders came over. "We apologize for your cake Oichi. We had some people watch but the fire from earlier had some of them go check on their home. We left your cake un protected." Oichi looked down. "It's okay…it looks like everyone is enjoying it…" She looked over to the people now eating her cake. The islanders frowned and sat a plate down with a panda bear on top. Oichi looked at it. "What is this?" One of them smiled. "This is from the smaller version of the cake so technically you got the first slice." Oichi smiled. "Thanks so much!" Kaeden looked at the cake reached out for it and grabbed a hand full. He stuffed it in his mouth. "Kaeden! Not again…" Oichi says sighing. The islander laughed as Kaeden's eyes sparkled it was to long to where the cake was all over him. "How…what…it's only been a few seconds!" Oichi says in disbelief. Kaeden giggled as he kept eating the cake. Oichi groaned. "Now you need a bath…I hope this doesn't become a habit." The islander smiled. "The fire dance will soon start. When you get him a bit clean, please meet us by the entrance." Oichi nodded and they left.**

 **Lucci came back and saw this scene. "How the hell…" Oichi smiled nervously. "S-Sorry Lucci." Kaeden had cake all over his face and hands. Lucci frowned. "I was only gone for a minute…" "And I only turned my head for two seconds…" Lucci dropped his head. "Such a messy eater." He placed the food in front of him. "No point in washing you up when you're just going to get messier." Kaeden started to eat off the plate happily.**

 **Sabo and Jess were on the dance floor dancing with Elvira gently, She was smiling. Elvira had her head on shoulder and a hand on Elvira's back rubbing it. Sabo was fulling holding her. Dawn was smiling at them "Don't they look such so cute?" Troy smiled "yeah they do" River was also on the dance floor, she held Ty slow dancing with him, Terry and Eric were watching this.  
Eric yawned. "I'm gonna go get something to eat." Terry chuckled. "You already ate a lot." "So?" Terry turned to him. "Do you really hate me that much?" Eric looked at him. "Yeah, I do. With a passion. I'm only nice because of Ty and Oichi asked me to." Terry frowned. "…do you hate what I have?" "Ha…I don't care how you and River live your lives. Just leave me out of it." Eric says walking away. Terry sighed. 'So I can't reach him right now…I'll keep trying though…' He turns his attention back to River and Ty.**

 **Soon it was time for the dance. Oichi handed Kaeden to Lucci and went to meet near the entrance. Since it was dark torches were lit giving them some light. Gadd walked over to the DJ booth and leaned in the microphone. "Will everyone clear the space in front of the DJ booth please. It is time for our traditional dance." Most people moved out the way but a few rude tourists were still in their own world. This pissed Dante off. He got up and walked over to the group. Lily frowned. "Dante…" "I will not hurt them mother…I put the rule in there myself but I will not allow an outsider to show rudeness to our home." Dante says.**

 **Gadd was still trying to get the attention of the tourists but to no avail. A man was dancing to his own music when Dante grabbed him by the shoulders, kicked his feet from under him and flipped him on his back. The man gasp and sat up frowned. "Hey man what's your deal!?" Dante grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and brought him close to his face. His purple eyes spelled death, sending chills down the man's spine. "The big deal is that you were asked quite nicely to get your ass away from this spot so that we can perform a traditional dance. Now we can settle this in two ways. Either you leave now or I kick you off this island and make sure you never make home." The man gulp. "S-Sorry about that sir…I'll leave right now…" Dante dropped the man and turned to the rest of the tourist. "I don't see anyone moving…" The tourist quickly cleared the area. Dante huffed out. "You may continue Gadd." Gadd nodded and motion for some islander to fix up the area in front of the. Dante went back to take his seat.**

 **Dawn sat next to him, Jess end up sitting next to her with Elvira in her arms and Sabo was sitting next to her "I'm excited to see her dance" Dawn says as she held Dante's hand. Jess smiled "I saw her fire dance last year and it was amazing"**

 **'Yeah, considering she was losing her mind at the time…' Dante says. River held Ty as she sat on Terrys lap "I saw her dance last year while watching over Jess, it was amazing to see" "I saw the video of it…" Terry says smiling. 'but…she wasn't herself then…' "I'm sure she's gonna go just as great." Eric was sitting on the table eating with Nami and the others who were just as excited. Robin got her video camera ready.**

 **The area was set up with low torches that gave just enough light to see the dancers walk in. There were five people. One was in the middle while the other four surrounded them. In the middle the person was holding something in each hand while the other four held one torch. Soft music started to play and then it got louder with a steady beat. The four dances started to dance in sync but the dancer in the middle stood still. One by one the dance light their torch and formed a circle as the flames spread from torch to torch. Finally, two of them lit the person in the middle. The person was holding a pair of Poi sticks. The fire burned by this person. Law looked closer and smiled as the fire shined on the person legs. He knew those legs anywhere.**

 **The music changed to a more smoother melody and when it did the person in the middle twirls drawing a flaming spark and then a flaming circle. The fire lit up reviling the person to be Oichi. She was wearing a blue top that covered only her breast, leaving her stomach open. A blue skirt that was opened in the front, that showed her legs and thighs and a yellow stash wrapped around her waist. She had finger gloves that went up to her elbows and black ballerina shoes on. Her hips sway to the beat as she smiled. She twirled once more creating more sparks and the other dances broke their torches in two and spin them while dancing in sync. The audience cheered as they dance.**

 **Lily smiled as she clapped to the beat. "See I told you she would fit in just fine!" Danni smiled as she held an excited Zane. "Look at your big sister go." She smiled as he clapped his hands and reached out for Oichi. Danni smiled a bit sadly. "In due time, little one…she will hold you…" Dante smiled slightly as he watched Oichi make more flames. 'Beautiful…' Dawn's eyes sparkled "so Beautiful…." In Jess's lap Elvira's eyes widen staring at this with content in her eyes.**

 **Oichi danced in sync with the dancers. Her body moved gently as the flames circled her body like she was commanding them to dance around her. The islanders watched in awe. "Amazing…you would have thought she has done it for years…" "If you think about it she has the gene's. Ms. Lily use to do it to." The tourists were taking pictures as the other dancers circled Oichi. They tossed their flaming torches into the sky causing everyone to gasp as they feel towards Oichi. The dancers caught them as Oichi spins around creating a mini vortex of sparks around her.**

 **Robin zoomed in on her. "Hehe. She's a natural." Vivi was sitting on Ace's lap on the ground. "She looks like she's having fun!" Vivi says. Eric was eating some fish cakes. 'I can't lie…she's got skills…she looks like a fire fly dancing in the flames or maybe…what was those things called…a fire fairy?' Eric says thinking to himself. Izzy was cheering on Oichi with Brit and the others. "Go big sis!" Florina yelled. Jess cheered and moved Elvira's little arms "Go Sissy!" Dawn smiled and clapped her hands letting go date's hand "That's my goddaughter!" River cheered "Wow! Oichi!"**

 **The song came a end as the four dancers and Oichi danced in sync. They spin the torches in the dirt quickly putting them out. The song ended and every applauded. The torches that were circles around them was placed higher showing the faces of the dances. Danni was up waving. "Oichi! Oichi! You look so cute!" Danni says with Zane smiling. Oichi blushed slightly. "Mom…that's embarrassing!" Danni laughed. "I'm your mother! It's my job to embarrass you sweetie! My little peanut! My cute pudding cute!" Oichi groans as a dancer patted her on the back.**

 **Once the applauded was done Oichi decided to keep the outfit on. She wanted to get use to showing her scars out in public at least. She rubbed her stomach till she felt a burning pain on her side. "O-Ow…" She looked to see a burn mark on her side. "Huh?" One of the dancers noticed the mark and frowned. Oichi was about to touch it when he grabbed her wrist. "Don't touch it little one. It needs to be treated." Dante frowned. Oichi looked like she was in pain. He got up and walked down there. "Law…come with me now…" He says. Law, who was about to eat some grilled fish sighed and got up and followed him.**

 **Jess frowned "She burned herself…." Elvira screamed with a happy tone staring at the dancers making the dancers look at Elvira, Elvira again screamed with a happy tone her scream. Dawn laughed "She wants them to keep on dancing, that was funny to her…." Jess chuckled "Awwww you are just a ball of cuteness!"** **The dancers smiled at her but turned their attention to Dante who was walking to them. They talked and showed where Oichi was burned at. Oichi frowned. "…Sorry…" Dante patted her head. "Not to be sorry about. It happens. Go bring the pouch. Law can fix her up." One of the dancers nodded and went to the dj booth. He grabs a brown bag and bring it back. He hands it to Law who opens it and takes out a small container. "It has a bit of burn cream left. Enough to help. You know how to make more correct?" Law nodded. "Yes, I will take care of it." He grabbed Oichi's hand and took her away. "Let's get you cleaned up. It's not bad so you won't have another scar okay." Oichi nodded as he led her away from everyone.**

 **Dante motions to Gadd to start the party back up in which he did. He then told some of the island to move some of the food to the back gazebo where he and the others will be going. They nodded and got to work. Dante walked back to the group. "Let's go. We are moving to the back gazebo. It's private so we won't be bother by the tourist up here." Jess got off Sabo's lap holding Elvira. Dawn got up "I need food…" River got up from Terry's lap with Ty, she placed Ty down making him pout slightly "Let's go to the back gazebo" Jess say's bouncing Elvira walking away with her. Dawna nd River followed with everyone else.**

 **30 minutes later, after Law and Oichi returned, Oichi sat down a slight limp. Jess frowned and glared at Law, she got up and smiled "Mama hold her" Dawn looked as Jess handed her Elvira. "Sabo its time" Sabo sighed "Finally" Jess shook her head and grabbed Sabo's hand and dragged him in the middle of the gazebo "Can I have everyone's attention?" Jess said but no one was listening, Dawn sat there frowning and looked around to noticed no one was listen, Jess frowned at them, no one listened to her, Sabo bite his lip "HEY!" Sabo shouted, River, Sora and Troy blinked at him.**

 **Ace groaned. "WHAT is it." He yelled back at Sabo. "WE" he held Jess's hand "Have something to say, so you all better pay attention" Sabo looked at everyone, Jess sighed and held his hand more "sabo be nice"**

 **"Oh get your panties out of your ass Sabo…" Ace says making Luffy and Zoro laugh. Lily reached over and pinched Ace's cheek. "O-Ow granny!" "Be nice. The quicker you listen the quicker it will be over with." Ace sighed. "Yes ma'am." Jess looked at everyone and smiled "we have something to say… Well, a week after graduation of next year, June 14 is gonna be our wedding" Dawn's eyes widen "You set a date?!" River smiled "Awwww!" Troy and Sora clapped "about time!"**

 **Everyone clapped at the news. Jess looked at Oichi "By best childhood friend, my sister. Oichi Yamamoto I would love for you to be my maid of honor" Dawn gasped with a happy sparkle in her face. Oichi was leaning on Law. "Sure thing. I'd be kinda insulted if it was anyone but me." She says laughing. Jess smiled "I want you to design the wedding dress and the brides mad dress… the theme is a lavender, white and silver"**

 **"Eh!?" Oichi sat up. "Wait what!? Me!?" She says in shock. Dawn stood up and clapped "Oh yesss! I can see it now! Wait… Sabo what is your last name…?" Troy tapped his chin "Yes… I would love to know what name my daughter is gonna be getting"**

 **Sabo contained his 'I don't give a damn what you want to know' comment himself and sighed. Jess smiled and held his hand more. "we talked about it… He said he wants to take my last name…" Dawn's, River's eyes widen "No way… really?" River smirked "I think Jetter would be shocked…" "I really don't give a damn what Jetter would think or react…" Sabo says. "Yeah! That's the spirit!" Danni says agreeing with Sabo. Dante shook his head at Danni's happy reaction to Sabo's comment. Jess smiled "My braids maids… River" River's eyes widen and jumped and clapped "YAY! I would love too!" Jess smiled "Mama" Dawn's glittered and bounced Elvira "Yay!" Jess chuckled "Mama D… you have been like a 2nd mother, a loving Auntie to me I would love for you to be one of brides maids…"**

 **Danni hummed. "Mmmm…hell…I don't have any destruction plan for that day and I need the practice for when it's Oichi's turn…mmm….sure!" She says. Jess smiled "Hehe thank you and yes Oichi I want you to design them please? Your so amazing at it, I might crush Yuki's dreams on making my wedding dress but I want you to do it!"**

 **Oichi rubbed her cheeks. "The wedding and brides man dresses…t-that's a tall order…" Max smiled. "You can do it Oichi. Don't worry I'll be here if you need my help." Jess nudged Sabo "Go on tell your brother ace" Sabo sighed. "He already knows since we are talking about this." "Yupp…" Ace says eating some cakes off of Luffy plates. "Hey! That was mine!" Luffy says. "Don't worry I'll make sure to trip you when you're walking down the aisle." Ace says to Sabo. Sabo rolled his eyes and chucked. "Your such an ass…" "Thanks for the compliment." Ace says. Jess giggled "Alright my other bride's maids are gonna be Amy and Hinata, Little Cammy is gonna be the flower girl and I would like Ty to join her" Jess smiled at him "If you don't mind? Oh, yeah Oichi a flower girl dress for Cammy and I would like little Zane to be the ring barrier!"**

 **Danni rubbed her cheek. "I guess that's fine. More practice for Oichi's wedding one day." She glanced at Law who purposely avoid her glance. "Since I have 6 bride's maids, Sabo is gonna to be having 6 best mans." Jess chuckled. "Alright I think we are done now" Jess pulled Sabo back to their seat.** **A few minutes went by and Oichi was greeted by several Islander congratulating her dance. She didn't mind it but some of them were saying things such as. 'Have you ever consider moving back home?' or 'Maybe you should consider moving here.' And then give her reasons why the island is a great place to live. Of course, Lily would stop them from talking to much but it kind of made Oichi a bit sad. From the weekend, she spent here why would her papa want to take her from this place. She signed. 'I need some air…' She got up leaving her plate untouched. Law frowned slightly. "Oichi?" He reached out and grabbed her by her waist. "Sorry, I want to go on a walk. I'll be back before it's time to go to the penthouse." Oichi says as she wiggles away from Law. She walks off. Law sighs slightly. Suddenly Brit and Tiff grabbed him by the arm. "Law! Come with us!" Law frowned. "I'm not in the mood to play with you two." The twins pouted. "Shut and come with us!" Brit says as she grabs his arm and pins it behind his back. "O-Ow! Dammit Brittany! Quit it!" Brit frowned. "Not until you agree to come with us!" Law groaned. "Fine…Fine!" He says. Brit released him. "Hmmff…you boys never just come when we asked nicely." Tiff giggled. "Come on Law!" Law got up. "Yeah, Yeah I'm coming…" He says getting up and following them while rubbing his arm. 'Why the hell is she so damn strong…'**

 **Jess smiled cuddling up on Sabo's side "I'm so happy…" Sabo smiled and held her "me too beautiful" Elvira was in her stroller with the screen over it, she was napping. The music was shut off. Even Zane end up taking a nap. Jess looked over to Sanji "Sanji dear?"**

 **Sanji was making snacks from the leftover food for Luffy and Ace. "Yes?" He asked. Jess smiled "I want you to be the cater for my wedding, you and Frank" Frank smiled "Oh I would love too Hun" "I don't see an issue with it." Sanji says working on a new snack recipe. He was using Luffy and Ace as his test subjects.**

 **Oichi was walking through the forest alone. She need a walk to clear her head. Sure, she had fun and the party was nice. Everyone here had already accepted her as a family of this island. It made her wonder how her life would be if she never left. She wouldn't have to deal with all this pain in her head and chest. She could live in peace with a clear mind…the Island was growing so if she decided to stay she would never be bored. "Maybe I should consider the offer and move back here. It would be nice to get away from everyone for a while. Maybe…"**

 **She sighed as she walked farther in the forest. "I don't know anymore. If I stayed I would be leaving everyone behind. I'm sure Law would come but I don't want to trouble him from trying to reach his own dreams then Kaeden to…I haven't decided if I want him with me or not. Everyone already assumed that he is my son and then there is Niko who is coming soon as well. I don't know how prepared I am to be his mother." She sighed and stopped walking and looked around. "Where am I…" She was walking and thinking so much that she didn't keep track of where she was going. "Great…now I'm lost."**

 **She started to walk until she came into a more clearing view. The trees here were thin with blue trunks and had no leaves. Oichi walked passed them. "This Island has so many different types of trees. In the day it looks like it's just a regular tourist attraction but at night…" She looks up. "Everything starts turning different colors. The trees, flowers, and water turn blue…the caves turn green…" She walked more until she came to a very large tree. The trunk of the tree was very huge and there were no leaves on it as well. Oichi walked up to it. "So big. I wish I had my camera or phone. I bet Robin would love to take your picture." She reaches out to touch it. "Mmm…strange. Your trunk is kind of soft. I wonder why."**

 **She looked around and noticed that it was like this large tree was sitting in the middle of the thin trees. They were all surrounding it like they were keeping distance from it. Oichi sighs and turns around to sit on one of the roots. She sinks back into her thoughts. The wind blew picking up some of the leaves that were on the ground. Oichi watched them dance around the air. Oichi smiled. "It's so peaceful here." She watched the leaves circle around in the wind and through the thin trees. It was then Oichi saw a white deer with long white horns. She smiled. "Wow. So pretty…I wish I had some berries or something." The deer noticed Oichi and stared at her. "Oh, it noticed me. Grandma said the deer's here were harmless…I hope." The deer started to walk to her. Oichi started to feel a bit strange and maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her. The closer the deer got, the bigger it got. She stood up and backed up slightly. There was something pouring off the deer. It was warm and smoothing yet unfamiliar to her.**

 **Jess blinked as a sudden spiritual aura appeared, she looked towards the woods 'mhmm… it seems ancient….' She looked at River "River do you since that?" Sabo blinked at them, River nodded "Yes I since an ancient spirit most likely a deity…" Jess smiled softly 'I didn't know this island has a deity watching over it" Sabo looked confused. "What is a Deity?" Ty asked, Jess smiled and looked at River. River chuckled "Ty sweetie a deity is like a god, a spiritual guardian" Terry was drinking some punch. 'So he's here tonight…' He glanced over at Dante who was standing outside the gazebo. Terry narrowed his eyes slightly. 'He shows up after Oichi takes a walk. Did uncle plan this somehow…' He turned around. 'What a pain…'**

 **Oichi's eyes were widen. The deer was indeed huge. It was nearly towering over her. Oichi was backed up on the trunk of the tree. The deer took a step closer to her and lowered its head. Oichi blinked in confusion. The deer kept it's head down. "D-Do I do that as well?" Oichi asked. The deer didn't move. Oichi wasn't sure of what to do so she also lowered her head like the deer. When she looked back up the deer was very close to her face. It startled her and she fell back against the tree. The deer's eye were light blue and they sparkled slightly, like it was amused at her actions.**

 **It walked up to her and leaned down to touch her cheek with its nose. Oichi's eyes widen as she felt something come over her. Her mind had been coming over with such dark thoughts lately but once that deer came in contact with her they all went poof. Her mind was clear and her body started to relax. Without out realizing it Oichi had started crying as she rubbed the deer's head. When was the last time she had such pure thoughts? She thought about her future with Law. She thought about Kaeden becoming her son and holding Niko for the first time. It made her heart flutter as she remembered when she first saw and named Niko.**

 **'So young. Fill with so much pain…' Oichi eyes opened. She had heard a voice. The deer moved away from Oichi. It then looked up to the leafless trees. Oichi looked up and watched shockily as with one touch from its horn the tree started to bloom in beautiful blue petals. "Wow…" The deer looked at her and moved its head to the others. Oichi watched as the thin tress also bloomed. "So pretty…" The deer started to walk away leaving blue footprints behind. In each foot print a small root took place. Again without thinking Oichi started to follow the deer.**

 **Dawn walked over to Dante and cuddled at his side "such a good day Dante"**

 **"Yes, I suppose." He says blowing out smoke. Dawn blinked and gasped slightly "ow.. he's kicking me hard again…" Dawn put Dante's hand on her tummy, he looked down at her tummy as he felt a kick against his hand, it was hard. He could sense such strength in it. Dante moved his hand away. Dawn frowned "Dawn why…?". Dante blew out more smoke. "I'm not rejecting him…I just can't right now." He says finishing off his cigarette and grabbing another one. Dawn sighed 'I give up….' She walked away over to danni.**

 **Following the deer, Oichi felt at peace. It was a nice feeling that she missed. She watched in amazement as the trees started to grow leaves back on the branches. "Wow…" Again, the deer looked at her with amusement in its eye. It led Oichi down a different path. 'So young, pure…yet surrounded by darkness…' Oichi turned her head to a voice again. 'Who was that talking? Maybe she was hearing things.' She rubbed her head. She looked around. 'Stay true to yourself young one.' Oichi looked back to the deer to see that it had disappeared. Her eyes widen slightly. "Huh? But it was just…" She looked down to the that the foot prints led down the path. "How did it move so fast?" She followed the prints.**

 **A minute or two later she walked out the path and came to the wildflowers. The footprints had disappeared. "It's gone…" She walked into the field of wildflowers. She walked up to the single tree that stood tall there. She rubbed it as she remembered last year. "This…this is where Law told me how felt…" She smiled. "Oh Law…"**

 **"Oichi?" Oichi turned around to see Law coming from a different path. His outfit had changed. He was now wearing a thin fitted long sleeve finger glove shirt. It had a hoodie on the back and he had on his brown shorts and shoes. Oichi's eyes widen as she blushed. "T-That shirt…" Law looked down. "Yeah, for some reason, your cousins jumped me and forced me to wear this shirt. Then they told me to go find you. How did you get all the way out here?" Oichi couldn't take her eyes off of Law as he walked to her. "S-Stop! Don't come closer to me!" Oichi says with a red face. Law raised his eyebrow. "And why would I listen to that demand." He says still walking. "Law please don't! That shirt…" "What about it? Does is bring up a bad memory? If it does I can quickly change it into a good memory." "I-Its not that." Oichi says backing up to the tree. "Then what is it? Law says now standing in front of her. His yellow eyes shined in the moon light making Oichi's heart beat faster. She reach out and touched his chest. "This shirt…it was my first shirt I e-ever made with my own hands…" Law blinked and looked down. He then chuckles. "So I'm wearing your first creation. So how I do I look in it?" Oichi ran his hand down his chest to his stomach. She could feel his abs through the soft fabric. "Really…sexy…" Oichi says.**

 **Law chuckled before kissing her out of her trace. His hand wrapped around her body and pulled her close. He pulled away from her. "Sexier then Batman?" Oichi's pouted slightly but nodded her head. Law laughed. "It hurt that much to admit that your boyfriend has a better quality then your fantasy husband. Oichi huffed out. "Yes, it did…and my dream was always going be to…become the future queen of Gotham city." That made Law laugh more. "Your so cute." Oichi blushed and looked away. "S-So…your gonna have to take reasonability…" Law looked down at her. "Oh? How so?" "…Y-Your going have to be my batman…and become the k-king of Gotham alongside me forever...if…you want…that is…" Law looked down at her and was about to ask her when she meant when it hit him smack dead in the face. "Did you…Are you asking…but…" His brain completely shut down. 'Did she just propose to me!?' Law's face turned just as red as Oichi who couldn't believe what she just said herself. They stood there for a moment before Law hugged her tightly. "Your such a air head but dammit I love you so much." Law says holding her tight. Oichi buried her face in his shoulder. "S-Shut up…"**

 **Law pulled back. "I never thought you would say that to me even if you use your weird batman obsession language." Oichi looked away. "All that matters is that you understood…right?" Law chuckled. "Coming out the blue and saying something like to me isn't fair. I've been mentally preparing my own thoughts for that moment." "So…that's a yes?" Oichi asked. "Since when did you get so bold?" Law held her hands. "Are you sure you want this? As you can see a life with me isn't so easy." Oichi smiled. "It's the same with me to. You see all the things I've been dealing with. My papa is a hard ass and my mom is now registered as a weapon. They would kill you before you had a change to blink if they think you hurt me." Law chuckled. "I have survived this, long haven't I and I haven't broken my promise. I told you no matter what happened, even if everyone leaves you behind, I'll still be here by your side forever." Law smiled down on her. Oichi's heart flutter as she hugs him. "Thank you! Thank you Law!" Law was again taken back but he smiled and hugged her back. "I love you Oichi." "I love you to! I love you so much!"**

 **They shared a kiss. When they pulled back, Law picked her up bridal style and walked to the middle of the field. He sat her down on his lap and they looked up in the sky. "When should get back to the party soon." Oichi snuggled into his chest. "I wanna stay with you a little while longer…" Law held her. "Alright…I don't mind that…" The blue flowers around then started to let out sweet smell. "MMmmm…yummy…" Oichi says. Law chuckled at her.**

 **Then soon heard something walking their way through the path. Law frowned slightly. "Looks like someone found us…" He was a bit disappointed that he could have more alone time with her. Oichi looked to the path and heard someone yelling. "What was that?" "Mine!" They heard is clearer this time. Law groans as Oichi giggled. She got and started walking to the bath. "I swear, I wish that kid would learn more words…He's two isn't he!?" Oichi smiled. "Oh stop it. He can't help it. He wasn't around people who talked. I'm sure he will learn more." Law sighs. "Mmmiineeee!" They heard Kaeden yelled again. Oichi laughed. "See! He can say them longer!" Law shook his head. "That's not what I meant and you know it." Suddenly Kaeden jumped out the path. Oichi's eyes widen. Kaeaden was wearing a cute fox one piece with a fluffy tail and hoodie with the ears. "Kyaa! So cute!" Oichi says with hearts in her eyes. Lucci walked out the path as well. He chuckled. "Half of Kaeden's gif to you." Oichi blinked. "Half." She looked to Kaeden who was running to her. "Mine….M…My!" "My?" "MY MAMA! MINE!" Kaeden yelled as he finally made it to Oichi. He hugged her leg tightly. "MY MAMA!"**

 **Oichi's mind went blank for a second. "M-Mama!?" Lucci chuckled. Law was shocked as well. Oichi looked down at Kaeden who looked back up with her. She felt tears swell up as she dropped down to her knees. "Oh Kaeden…" Kaeden looked at her and frowned when he saw the tears go down her cheeks. He reached out and patted her cheeks. "No…No Mama No." Oichi grabbed Kaeden and pulled him into a hug. "Kaeden…" Oichi's heart was beating fast. Since that day of seeing Niko, she had been using Kaeden to cope agasint her fears. She did it without knowing sometimes and it made her feel worse. She knew she loved Kaeden but she was so scared about Niko that she started to bury those feelings. It wasn't only Kaden…but Zane and Elvira as well. She didn't want to show them any love if she couldn't show Niko love but after seeing that deer, feeling such a peaceful scene of mind, she was no longer scared. She wanted to do nothing more then to hug Kaeden, Zane and Elvia, more so she wanted her son. She wanted Niko in her arms.**

 **Law dropped down beside her and rubbed her back as she cried. "Oichi…" "Lucci…" Oichi says through her tears. "Yes?" She looked up at him with watery eyes. "…C-Can I?" Lucci smiled and walked to her. He sat down in front of her. "Yes, I want you to take care of Kaeden from now on. I want you to give him a better life where he has a choice to do whatever he dreams to do. Can you do that for me Oichi?" Oichi sniffed and nodded her head. Lucci smiled. "Thank you Oichi." He reached out and whipped the tears falling down. He chuckled. "No need to cry anymore. If you do your cheeks will get puffy. We still have to get to the penthouse." Law rubbed her cheeks. He could feel the happiness beaming off Oichi. He wasn't sure why but it's be along time since he felt or seen her so happy. 'What happened on that walk…' He asks himself. Behind them in the forest, a pair of blue eyes sparkled before disappearing.**

 **After cleaning her face Oichi picked of Kaeden smiling. "So cute! The cutest ever!" She snuggled him more making him giggle. Law smiled then looked at Lucci. "Birthday gift huh?" Lucci shrugs. "It sucks that no matter what I try I still can't win her over from you but at least if she has Kaeden she can always think of my face." Law rolled his eyes. "Oh! Lucci! I asked Law to marry me and he said yes!" Oichi says making Law blushes. Lucci started to laugh. "What exactly did you say?" "I asked him to be my King of Gotham city Forever!" Again, Lucci laughed at Law's face. "Oichi you have to ask him properly" Lucci says earring a dagger gaze from Law. Oichi pouted. "But I like saying it that way…" "Come on now, it's proper for you ask they it's supposed to ask. Try it out." Lucci says smirking. "Oi, Lucci what are you…" Oichi grabbed Law's hand. He looked at her. She had a determined look on her face. "L-Law…will you marry me!?" Once more Law's head went blank. If his face could get any hotter his head would be sizzling. Lucci had his phone out smirking. "Well?" Oichi says with her cheeks getting hot. "Y-Yeah…I'll marry you…" Law managed to say. Oichi smiled. "Yay! I'll be the best wife ever!" Law rubbed his face. "I know you will…" Law says as he tried to calm his head down. 'Curse Lucci…' Oichi turned to Lucci. "But I want this to stay a secret between us." "Why is that?" "Jess and Sabo just announce their wedding plans. I don't want to make it seem like we are trying to top them with news like this." Lucci frowned. "I think you should tell them. It's your birthday. You're the center of attention so you're supposed to try to top anything that's news worthy."**

 **Oichi smiled. "I guess if you see it that way…but I don't want to rush this news. Plus, if mama or papa hear about this to soon they would never let Law rest with their list of demands. Law is leaving for two years so I don't want anything distracting him." Law's eyes widen slightly. "Oichi…" Oichi smiled at him. "Your dreams…I want you to achieve them more than anything. I'll wait as long as I have to until you reach them." Law felt her heart beating fast. He would have love to just taken Oichi right then and there and showed her his love but, that would have to wait. He reached out and hugged it. "Oichi…I love you." Oichi giggled. "I love you to Law." Law smiled until he felt something hitting his chest. He looked down to see Kaeden hitting him. "My Mama Mine!" An angry mark appeared on his head as he moved away. "Your so stubborn…" He glanced to a smirking Lucci. "Yes, Kaeden gets very protective of his mother. Enjoy that stage." He says chuckling. Kaeden happily laid on Oichi boobs giggling. Law growled. Oichi smiled. "Don't get mad. He's so little and cute but he will break out of this stage eventually." Law sighs. "Fine…" He pouted slightly making her laugh. "Your cute when you pout. Come on let's head to the pent house."**

 **Dawn had her head in her arms as she sat on the picnic table, she was getting a headache. Danni and Lily sitting with her noticed it. Frank had Zane, feeding him again.**

 **"What is it this time." Danni asks. Dawn sighed "I have a headache is all…. I'm just giving up on this… I'll wait for him to accept Roxas.. I'm just done trying…."**

 **Danni and Lily looked at each other before sighing. Over by Jess, Jess was holding Elvira who was staring at his uncle Ace, Jess chuckled "I think she wants her uncle Ace"**

 **"You can try." Sabo says. Jess smiled and looked at Ace who was sitting with Vivi, jess smirked got up and walked over to him "Ace?" "What is it?" Ace asked. Jess held Elvira to him "She was staring at you, hold her" Elvira smiled at him. Ace sighs. "Fine, hand her over." Ace says. Jess smiled brightly and gentle held her to him.  
Ace grabbed her. Elvira smiled and grabbed chin "Ahhh..!" Jess giggled "Awwww" Elvira them placed her head on Ace's shoulder and rubbed her eyes yawning slightly, Jess giggled softly "looks like she is tried"**

 **Robin snapped a picture smiling at them. Elvira was already a sleep against Ace's shoulder slightly humming in her sleep, Vivi's eyes sparkled "Awww.. how cute…!" "Oh can it. I may not look like it but I gotta deal with kids at work." Vivi smiled. "Since she's sleep you can have her back." Ace says. Once he handed her back to Jess, she started to cry. Jess shook her head "Yeah I know you uncle ace doesn't want a sleeping baby on him" she put her on her shoulder rubbing her back "Shhhh calm down" she kept crying, Sabo frowned doesn't like to hear or see his daughter cry, he stomped over and smacked Ace in the back of the head them took Elvira from Jess holding her rubbing her back calming her almost instantly. Jess smirked "daddy's girl, you spoil her to much"  
Ace rolled his eyes. "Whatever I'm leaving." He got up to leave with Vivi following him. Dante stopped him. "Were heading to the train station." "Say what?" Ace says, putting his hands in his pocket. "The rest of Oichi's gifts were just delivered so we heading back to my house so she can open them. Luffy was still stuffing his face. "Can we bring food?" "Yes, bring all you want." Luffy's looked at Sanji who was already packing up the left overs. "SAN…." "I already know Luffy. I got your food." Luffy laughed. "Food!" Nami stood up. "But Oichi went to take a walk…we don't know where she is." "She will be there. She already knows to meet up at the house. So clean up and let's go. We will be leaving tomorrow afternoon." Jess and Sabo went back to their table, Sabo still held her against his shoulder as she slept humming softly. Jess smiled "I can tell already she's gonna be a singer, she's humming every time" Dawn lifted her head and smiled at them "just like you, you hummed all the time" Jess blushed and smiled "Hehe I know."**

 **Everyone was already grabbing their things and heading for the train station. Jess looked at her mother "Mama you okay?" Dawn smiled "I'm fine sweetie" Jess frowned "You sure?" Dawn nodded "I think I'm gonna take a walk, Troy company me on my walk" Troy blinked and looked around for Dante "You sure he won't kill me…?" Dawn sighed "Your fine, he won't kill you" Dawn walked away, Troy followed her.**

 **Zoro stretch as he and Sanji carried the packed food. Luffy and Hancock were walking in front of them. Luffy was naming out all the food he like and Hancock was listening. Zoro yawned. "I can't believe he found a woman…" Sanji sniffed. "Why is Luffy so lucky…I wish I could be dating a queen!" "Oh? So, is that what you really want?" Nami says in a dark voice from behind him. Sanji shivered. "Of course, not my wonder angel! You're the only queen I need!" Nami didn't release her glare. "Yes, we will see about that tonight…" She walked by him with Robin on her side. Sanji sighs in fear and excitement at his punishment for tonight. Zoro laughed at him as he walked.**

 ****

 **Now, sitting down in the living room Oichi looked around smiling. "Lots of presents!" She sat on the floor beside Law with Kaeden in her lap. Dante and the others sat in the circle chairs around her. "Most of them are from the Islanders so you can open those later. Chaz, can you start handing the gifts to her." Lily says. "Alright." He looked through the gifts and picked one with green and white wrapping. "Hm…Nami and Sanji." Nami clapped her hands. "Yay! We are first! There should be a set with the gifts!" Chaz looked around. "Ah your right." He picked up a two long ones and the two square one and sat them in front of Oichi. Kaeden's eyes sparkled as he reached out but Law took him from Oichi. "You already had your birthday." Kaeden pouted and was about to throw a fit but Law frowned and gave him a stern look. "I said no." Kaeden whimpered and looked down.**

 **"Aw…you made him so sad." Vivi says. Lucci who was holding a bag unzipped it and pulled out a iron man teddy bear. He tossed it to Law. Law put the bear in front of Kaeden. He hugs it and leans back on Law. Oichi smiled as she goes to open her gifts from Nami. "Last year you got me cute clothes. I wonder what you got me this year!" Oichi says as she opens one of them. She pulls out a box of panda coffee mugs. "Wow…" The one that caught her eye was the one that said 'O.P.D Obsessed Panda Disorder.' Oichi pouted slightly. "I-I'm not obsessed with pandas…it's not my fault they are cute and fluffy!" They laughed as she opened the other gifts. Nami and Sanji had gotten her lamps, a painting, a plant pot, and a music player holder all panda decorated. "Wow Nami…and Sanji to." They smiled. "We heard you moved into your new home last week and since we didn't make it for the house warming well these are for decorating the house." Oichi smiled. "Thanks so much!" Jess smiled and pulled over her present for her, it was in a large bag "Mine next!" Elvira was in a bouncer, it swing slightly back and forth making her dead asleep. Dawn smiled "Ooo I wonder what you got her"**

 **Chaz grabs the gift from Jess and places it down in front of Oichi. She opens it and giggles. She pulls out a panda bear comforter with the pillow cases to match. "So cute! Thanks so much."**

 **Dawn chuckled "That very pretty" Jess smiled "Oh there's another…" Jess picked up a box "It's a set"**

 **Oichi blinks at it and opens the box. Her eyes widen. 'cute…is this for Niko?' "W-Wow…thank you!" Oichi says. Jess smiled "I knew you liked it!" Jess hugged her. Dawn smiled "My such a cute nursery set"**

 **Law sighs. "I can already see where this is leading." Oichi went back to him and poked his cheek. "You're going to be gone for two years I think if I wanna to make the house full of panda's and batman then that's what I'm gonna do." Dawn smiled "Jess my gifts" Jess smiled "Alright" Jess picked up a smaller gift and placed it next to Oichi, then walked over to a bigger box and pushed it softly to her "All for you" Jess smiled and sat back down next to her mother, Dawn smiled at Oichi.**

 **Oichi sat down and opened the smaller box. It was a panda bear neck pillow. "Aw so cute!" She opened the next one only a bit since it was a bit big. She looks into the box and laughed. It was a huge panda bear pillow. It was almost as big as the bear Law got her last year. "Yay! Richard has a friend. I'm gonna name you Barbara! Haha. Your gonna come home with me and I'm gonna lay on you all day!" Jess chuckled, Dawn smiled "Its not a pillow dear, it's a plush futon"**

 **Dante who was putting out his cigarette sighed. "Jetter and Violet sent you a set for your bedroom but I sent it to your house already." Oichi pouted. "I wanted to see it." "You can see it when you get home. Plus, sending someone else child a bed set is insulting." Oichi blinked at him. "I already got you four bed set's for you house so you won't even need it." Oichi smiled and giggled. "Okay papa. I understand your jealously." Lily shook her head and handed Oichi a picture. "I took a picture of It before he shipped it back." Oichi smiled. "Thanks grandma!" It was nice panda bear set room. "I can use this for one of the spare rooms. Ah papa you should have let me see it first." Dante waved it off. "Yes, yes go back to open your gifts."**

 **The next gift was from Vivi and Ace they gave her a collection of small batman collectable items. Zoro gave her more Legos like last year. She got a panda bear snow globe from River and a bento box from Gaara. She got s bunch of home made candles from the twins and Lily long with a guide of learning how to do her hair. From Hancock, she got a week access pass to Lily Amazon.**

 **From Chaz, she had to get up and open. He had made her a handmade craft of baby furniture to fill in Niko's room back home and from Axel she got glass art to decorate her home. Chaz chuckled at him. "I see you have been practicing." "Oh shut up…if it was for my niece then of course I would practice til I'm good at it." Oichi smiled as Dante lined each gift up by the door. Max and Ryan came up holding three clothes bag. "Hehe I hope you enjoy our gifts. He unzips the bags to show Three aprons. Oichi blushed. "W-what are those for!" Max smiled. "You're a new mommy now. It's only fit that you have these! You wouldn't want to get all dirty handling your mommy duties" Oichi stood up. "Then why do the look cute like that! You could have gotten me regular ones!" The aprons were indeed cute. They were all ruffled. One was black and white and his flower designs. One had black and white poka dots with red straps. The other one was more like a dress. It was black in the middle with small white dots and while up top with black spots. It also had pockets with bows.**

 **The last gift was from Danni. Oichi opened it and pulled out a baby carrier but she didn't know that. She looked at it with confusion. "Um…mama?" She looked to Danni who laughed. "It's a baby carrier sweetie. I know you still like to do your morning jogs on the weekend so you can take Niko with you now. Spend a little one on one time with him you know. Oichi looked down at it. "How do I put it on?" Danni stood up. "Aw, I have no clue where you get your adorable cluelessness from." She helped Oichi put it on. "There and you sit Niko right in here. Of course you would be walking instead of running right?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, I'm sure Niko would enjoy some time outside." She giggled. Danni's eyes widen slightly as Oichi took off the carrier. "Thanks mama. I'll put it to good use." She started to open Danni's other gifts with were a panda bear necklace and a set of earrings and a panda bear plack with Oichi's name written on top. "Aw thanks mama!" Oichi says. Danni was studying Oichi as Oichi put her gifts away. "Look Law! We don't have to buy things for his room now!" Oichi says smiling. "I wonder if he likes panda bears to…but we could always change it if he doesn't. Hehehe."**

 **Danni's eyes suddenly went wide. '…did she…meet him?' She looked at Zane who was yawning in Franks lap. '…T-There is only one way to find out…' Danni then grabbed Zane from Frank. Zane blinked out of his sleepiness as Danni walked to Oichi. His eyes lit up in happiness as he spotted Oichi. "Oichi dear?" Danni says getting Oichi's attention. Oichi turns around. "Yes mama?" Danni, without warning, placed Zane in Oichi's hands. "Your brother misses you…" She says taking a step back. Oichi looked down at Zane who was smiling as he reached up to her.**

 **The room was silent watching her. Danni's heart was pounding. She could feel the peace of mind that was around Oichi and in order to prove her theory she needed to see how Oichi reacted to holding Zane. If she was faking it then she would give Zane back quickly but if she wasn' then…**

 **Oichi smiled softly at Zane before hugging him. "My baby brother has gotten so big!" Zane grabbed her hair making her giggle. She cuddled him more. "Yeah I missed you to little brother…" Danni had tears in the corner of her eyes. 'Oichi…my little Oichi is back…she's finally back…' Jess's eyes widen but she smiled at this 'finally my Oichi is back to herself' Dawn smiled and rubbed her tummy "Does this mean you will hold Roxas when he is born in October dear?"**

 **Oichi nodded slightly. "Yeah…I'll spoil him like the rest." Dawn chuckled, Jess stood up with Elvira in her arms and walked over to Oichi "Oichi?" Oichi looked up to her. Zane was playing in her hair. "Would you like to hold your goddaughter, your niece?" Jess smiled**

 **Smiling, Oichi nodded. Danni right away took Zane from Oichi making him fuss slightly, Jess stepped to Oichi and placed Elvira in her arms. Jess stepped back and she watched, her heart was pounding.**

 **Oichi looked down at Elvira. She poked her cheek. "I'm sorry…" She says. "I'm such a unfair and mean Godmama…I've held every baby here but you. I hope you don't hold that against me one day." She cuddled and snuggled Elvira. "I spoiled you from affair but now I'll spoil you even more. Your too cute and adorable to not be spoil."**

 **In Law's lap Kaeden was pouting as he watched Oichi snuggle Elvira. "Mmmm…. My mama! Mine!" Law looked down at him. "Don't be selfish like your dad…" Kaeden only pouted more as he hugged his iron man teddy bear. "Mine…" He says. Law shook his head. Jess looked at Kaedan "Relax little man this is her first time holding her and I'm her mothers, Oichi is her auntie" Elvira smiled up at Oichi and grabbed her finger holding it, it was a very strong hold. Oichi's eyes widen and then smiled "I see she got your strength, her grip is strong" Jess chuckled "Yes I know" Elvira screamed softly happily at Oichi. Dawn smiled "Awwww!"**

 **Oichi giggled as she rubbed Elvira's cheeks. "I'm happy to hold you finally. Sorry for making you wait." She then handed Elvira back to Jess. She then held her arms out to Kaeden who happily jumped into them. "Mama!" Oichi smiled. "Um…I know it's sudden but…after discussing this with both Kalifa and Lucci…I've…decided to adopt Kaeden to become my son as well…" She looked down at Kaeden who was nuzzling into her chest. Jess smiled "Awww so cute!" Dawn chuckled "I can see why you keeps calling you mama"**

 **Oichi rubbed his back. "It looks like he's in one of those 'Mine' stages. The word Mama was something surprising coming from him since he hasn't even had the chance to learn more." Danni was doing a happy dance. "Kyaa! I have a grandson!" Oichi laughed at her reaction as she came and took Kaeden. She hugged him and cuddled him. "Hurrah! So cute! I always knew you were to cute and now your all mine!" She hugged him more making him laugh. Danni smiled slightly as he packed Oichi's gifts up. Lily smiled. "So in the end it turn out a happy day." She then walked into the kitchen. Oichi watched her mother twirl around with Kaeden in her arms, that she failed to notice Lily bringing out a chocolate swirl cake with strawberries on top. Lily smiled. "Oichi dear…" Oichi turned and she smiled. "A cake!" Lily laughed as she sat the cake in front of her. "I promised you a cake didn't I. Though it was already premade. Happy birthday sweetie and welcome to the wonderful world of motherhood." Oichi stood up and hugged Lily. "Thanks Grandma!" Lily rubbed her head smiling.**

 **Time went by, August 5th 7am, everyone was in a private waiting room. Jess was on a rocking chair slightly rocking Elvira. She was sound asleep. Sabo was sitting next to her leaning back feeling tired. River was next to Terry with ty on her lap sleeping. River smiled down at him "he's gotten so use to me…I like when he wants to be on my lap now… is wrong to feel like I'm a surrogate mother to him…?"**

 **Terry was reading a book. "Mm…no not really. Your full of mother material." Jess smiled "River you would be a prefect mother" Jess whispered back to her making River blush and smile "I … I know…"**

 **Oichi was sitting next to Dante playing with her fingers. She wanted Law to be here more than anything but he already had put off a day or two to stay with her. He had to leave overseas. Dante rubbed her head. Beside him was a cute panda bear car seat for Niko. Danni had forced him to bring it. Danni was sitting across from them. Zane had a little cold so he was home with Frank for the time being. 'I hope he isn't sickly like Oichi was…' She sat up and looked at Oichi and smiled slightly. 'So cute…' The door opened making everyone look and Aurora walked in the room with a bundle in a blue blanket "Oichi, your baby boy" all eyes widen.**

 **Oichi stood up and walked over to her. Aurora put Niko into her arms and stepped back, everyone watched Oichi. Oichi stared down at the tiny blanket in her arms. She calmed herself mentally as she opened the blanket. The first thing she saw was blonde hair. She froze slightly looking at it. She felt a sickly feeling come to her stomach. She bit her lip as she moves the blanket more seeing purple mixed into the blonde. That gave her some relief at least. She finally uncovered his face. Her eyes widen as two eyes meet her. She then stumbled backwards falling. "Oichi!" Danni says standing up quickly. Jess's eyes widen "Oichi…?" River frowned, Dawn who was sitting down looked at her with concern in her eyes "Oichi?"**

 **Dante quickly caught her before she fell down. "Oichi…?" She started to shake. She then looked up to Dante. "Papa…" She turns so he could see what shocked her. Dante looked down and his eyes widen as well. He was meet with purple eyes like his. Dante was taken back. "…My…eyes?" Oichi nodded and smiled. "He got purple eyes from you papa!" Dante was at a loss of words as he looked down at Niko. Danni sighs and sits back down. She had feared the worst but it seems like Oichi was okay. She chuckled at Dante's shocked face. She took her phone out and snapped a picture. "I haven't seen his this shocked since Oichi was born and she got my eyes and not his. Hehe I'm gonna blackmail him with this."**

 **She got back up and went over them. "Haha He came out a bit lighter then you Oichi but I can see your face in him. He's cute! Even if he got purple eyes." Niko looked around at all three of them. "He looks so curious." Danni says. "Hi there little guy! I'm your grandma!" She says happily. Jess got up with Elvira and placed her in Sabo's arms. Elvira was still sound asleep,. She started to hum slightly right when she got into Sabo's arms making him smile down at her 'you just love to hum for me don't you?' Jess walked over to them and looked at Niko and her eyes sparkled "He looks so cute! Hey there little man I'm your auntie Jess"**

 **"So tiny…" Oichi says looking down at him. River got up holding Ty who woke up rubbing his eyes "Terry go see you 2nd cousin" Terry closed his book and got up. He walked around and squatted down behind Oichi and looked over her shoulder. Niko looked up at him and smiled. Terry smiled back. "Haha! He smiled at me! He likes me!" Oichi giggled. "You're a likeable person it can't be helped." Terry reached over her shoulder and poked Niko's tummy. It made Niko wiggle a bit. "Terry stop, he might feel uncomfortable." Danni says. Terry pouted. "You said when Oichi was a baby she giggled when he was poked in her tummy." "True but Niko might not like it." Dante was still looking down at Niko. 'purple…he got them from me…' He glanced back at Dawn's stomach as she rubbed it.**

 **He then looked back at Niko. '…my grandson…' Oichi looked at him. "…you wanna hold him papa?" Dante looked at her. "No, I'm fine." Oichi pouted and held Niko out to him. "I know that look…hold your grandson." Dante frowned at her. "I'm fine." Oichi huffed her cheeks out more making Dante sighed. He just couldn't say no to her. Oichi handed him Niko. Oichi smiled. "He looks super tiny in your hands." Dante stares down at Niko. "You need the practice anyways. Roxas will be here sooner then you know it." Oichi says. Jess smiled "Yeah, he'll be here in October" Dawn smiled at Dante "He's so cute!"**

 **Dante noticed Niko wiggling more. He moved the blanket slightly freeing his arms. Niko reached out and took hold his finger and smiled. Dante couldn't help but to finally let out a smile. Danni wanted to smack him upside the head. She knows how Dante was feeling but he was conflicted. Sure he was happy for Niko but he was equally happy about Roxas. If he just showed Dawn a bit of that happiness then maybe he could finally let go. Dante poked Niko in the tummy and Niko let out a giggle making Terry pout. "Aw come on! I did that and just wiggled around." "His arms were in the way…" Dante says as he passed him back to Oichi. "I'll get the car seat." He says getting up. Dawn held up her hands "Terry dear help me up please?" Terry smiled and nodded, he stepped to her and helped her up, Dawn groaned "I'm gonna huge…. I'm like a blimp!" Jess chuckled "7 months mama, he's growing!" Jess said rubbing her tummy "Now its your turn in October, Right Oichi?"  
Oichi nodded as she placed Niko down in the car seat. She put the panda bear cover over it. "…mmm…Lucci should be done with his room…still got a lot of unpacking to do." Danni hugged Oichi. "If you need anything make sure you call me okay!" Dante picked up the car seat. "Your grandma's and jackass grandfather wants pictures so make sure you take plenty." Danni glared at Dante from that comment but she kept her words down. "As long as you know he feels the same way about you." "No lashing out around Niko…" Oichi says. Dante and Danni huffed and turned from each other. Oichi shook her head. "Sometimes I feel like the adult in this…"**

 **A couple of days later, Dante was out with Dawn taking her out for lunch. Jess, Danni, River and Oichi were at Dawn and Dante's setting up a surprise baby shower for down. Sabo was taking Elvira a walk with Lucci who was with him taking Kaedan and Niko. Frank was sitting up tables outside in the backyard, Zane was in his playpen near the girls sleeping. The family room was decorated in Black and deep purple balloons and cute designs. In the corner of the room was presents, they were over 20 so far. Most of them were from Jess. The front door opened making the girls look to see Lily walk in with some presents "Hey lily come on in"**

 **"Nice work ladies." Lily says placing the gifts down. "A much better job than what my silly son would have done." Jess smiled "Dante knows, Danni made him take Dawn out for lunch until we text that we are ready for her to come back home" Jess said finishing putting the cupcakes out. River smiled and placed the gift bags in a row on the counter. Lily was holding a tiny black gift. She walked to the kitchen and placed it near the stove. "I don't know why he wanted me to bring this remote…he said it was a surprise and I don't know what a remote will do but he's been my little genius at birth so whatever he made it's sure to be thrilling." She smiles and walks over to Zane. Frank finishing the tables outside, he came walking in "hello ladies" Jess smiled "Hey!"**

 **Oichi and Lily waved as they moved their attention to Zane. Frank walked to the kitchen checking on the crock pots, checking on the food "the shredded beef is cooking good" he said and looked at the other "And the lobster shredded meat looks good" Danni's eyes widen "Lobster..?" Frank looked at her "no eating it all" Jess and River chuckled. Oichi snapped a picture of Zane. "You have gotten big. I need to adjust the clothes I made you." Danni hugged Oichi. "He's a glutton like you sweetie." Oichi sighs. "Niko eats a lot to…it's a bit scary to be honest…" Danni giggled. "You will get used to it." Later the boys came back, Jess was sitting in the family room has Sabo came in Elvira in his arms. Elvira was wide awake babbling, Jess smiled "Babbling away" Sabo smiled and gave her Elvira. Jess took her "Oh you are so cute!" Elvira was sucking on her fingers making Jess raise her eyebrow "sucking on her fingers already… could she be teething?" Sabo blinked "She shouldn't be teething… they have to be 6 months…" Jess checking and smiled "Good not teething yet"**

 **Oichi was sitting on the floor with a notebook. She was drawing out a outfit. At the beginning of August Max showed her the new shop she was going to be working at and went on to say that the shop was in her name. It shocked her when he just gave it to her. He said that he would take care of the cost until the store got up running and even said he would start sending some of his regulars there. While she was in school he would take over the morning daily duties and she would take over in the afternoon. The shop would be opening officially in September so she wanted to be ready for when that happens.**

 **Kaeden strolled in the room and looked around. He spotted Oichi and made his way to her. "Mama! I here!" Oichi smiled and moved her notebook, allowing him to sit in her lap. Lucci walked in seconds later with Niko. He was in an orange car seat instead of the panda bear one. "Did you have to bring the car seat in?" Oichi asked as he sat it down. "Well…it was either listen to him fuss or let him enjoy the car seat. It seems he likes the color. He pulled off the cover. Niko was fast asleep. Oichi smiled and rubbed his hair. "I guess you will have to repaint the room orange." Lucci sat down. "I'll leave that to Eric and your little ninja friend on the roof." Jess chuckled "mom is trying to get the nursery done here but Dante won't help her with it…." She frowned River was balancing on a chair putting the banner over the fireplace. "Sounds like him. He didn't help with Oichi's either. I'll let Axel and Chaz know. They will get it done since It's not like they are doing anything." Danni says dropping down in front a sleeping Niko. "Mmm I wanna wake him up so bad!" She says giggly. Jess giggled, Elvira yawned and opened her eyes and started to fuss slightly, Jess smiled "Someone woke up and she hungry, Oichi you wanna feed her?"**

 **"Um, I guess." Oichi says closing her notebook. Jess got up and places Elvira in her booster high school on one of the dining chairs, Elvira blinked looked around, Sabo was digging through her diaper bag and took out some baby food and a cute purple baby spoon "Go for it Oichi" he handed them to her. "Okay…" Oichi says stirring the baby food around. 'Mmm…I do remember Sanji saying he'd make Niko some baby food when he is able to eat more.' He held the spoon out to Elvira. Elvira blinked at the spoon then to Oichi then to the spoon, jess chuckled "she's not use to you feeding her only Sabo and me, mostly Sabo" Sabo smirked "What can I say? She loves it" Elvira opened her mouth making Jess smiled. Oichi smiled and fed her. Elvira's mouth moved and closed and opened it again. "There she goes, saying 'more auntie, more'" Jess chuckled.**

 **Oichi smiled. Frank came out "Alright were ready, Danni text Dante" Danni pouted why do I have to call that bast…" Frank covered her mouth "enough with the swearing in front of the babies, I swear if Zane starts swearing when he learns to talk your gonna have so much spanking time, now text Dante" Jess's eyes widen "Wow…"**

 **Danni laughed. "Haaa…I hope he swears like a sailor then…" She says tossing the phone to Lily. "I refuse to text him so Ms. Lily can do it." Danni says. Lily smiled and scrolled down to where it said. 'sad sack of crap' in her contact list.**

 **The front door opened and violet stepped in wearing a cute white sundress and lavender sunhat, she was caring Celestia in her arms "sorry I'm late" Jess smiled "Hey auntie" Violet smiled "Hello dear, Oichi, hello hun congrats on your baby"**

 **"Thank you." Oichi says. River smiled and jumped down and walked over to her "Is this princess Celestia?" Violet nodded "Auntie were is uncle?" Violet chuckled "getting the gifts, can you boys help him?"**

 **Sabo groaned. "I don't even like him why do I gotta help…" Sabo says leaving. Lucci wasn't going to move at all to help until Danni shooed him out the door. Violet stepped over to Niko and smiled "He's so adorable" Oichi's eyes landed on Celestia and her eyes sparkled "aww she's so cute!" Violet smiled "Thank you hun" Elvira frowned and started to hang her hands on her high chair to get Oichi's attention.**

 **"Yes, Yes. I didn't forget you." Oichi says. Jess chuckled as Elvira opened her mouth "She's saying 'I'm not done yet'" Jess sat down." Lily gave Danni back her phone. "He's on the way." She says.**

 **Couple of hours later, Dante pulled up at the house. Dawn placed at the cars "what's going on? Why so many cars…?"**

 **"You'll find out when we walk inside." Dante says. She smiled as he opened the door for her and helped her out, they held hands and walked to the house, opening the front door they stepped in and Dante walked her over to the family room "Congrats!" Dawn's eyes widen and gasped, there was a banner of black with metallic blue spelling out 'It's a boy' Jess smiled "Surprise mama!"**

 **Everyone happily said surprise jolting Niko awake. Dawn smiled "Oh my a surprise baby shower for me?!" They all nodded to her with big smiled "Awww! Dante you knew didn't you?"**

 **Dante nodded. Dawn smiled and kissed him "You are the best ever!" she snuggled him "Yay! Ooo do I smell cupcakes?!" she let go of Dante's arm, Jess smiled "I made them myself!" "I say eat to your hearts content." Danni says laughing as she picks up Niko. Dawn right away made a b line for the cupcakes., she gasped, they were black velvet with metallic blue frosting. "Dante these cups are so awesome looking!" she picked one up and eat one "Mhmmmm! Chocolate and blueberry frosting!" They chuckled at her.**

 **Niko was tearing up from the sudden jolt he went through. "Oh, it looks like we scared him a bit." Oichi was digging in an orange baby bag. "Yeah, I think he's a light sleeper to." She pulls out a bottle. "I'm sure once he eats a little more he'll head back to sleep" Oichi says. Danni handed Niko to Oichi. "Hey my little bunny wanna eat?" She shook the bottle in front of him. Niko's eyes followed the bottle. "Heehee." Oichi had hearts in her eyes as she snapped pictures over and over. "To cute! So cute! Very cute! Ultimate cute!" She says as Oichi feds Niko.**

 **Dante walked into the kitchen and saw the box Lily left. "Good…she brought it…" He looked around the kitchen eyeing it. 'It should be ready…I guess we will find out soon.' In another hour everyone ate, and They were all in the family room. Dawn was sitting in the chair with a 'it's a boy' slash over her. The first gift was from Jess, Dante opened it for her, Dawn smiled "It's a play pen and bassinet set! Its blue and grey!" Jess smiled "I know you didn't have time to get one so I got it" Dawn smiled "Aww thank you hunny!" Jess smiled more "You are welcome" Dawn rubbed her tummy "another!"**

 **Dante grabbed some bags from Lily. They were full of the normal things such as dippers, bottles, and baby blankets. Under the blankets there was a grey knitted blanket. Dante took it out the bag and unfolded it. It had Roxas name in blue with shape patterns. "Ah, so this is what you have been working on mother…" Lily smiled. Dawn's eyes widen and smiled "Lily… this is so beautiful…." Dawn says taking it in her arms and snuggling it "So soft" Jess smiled "I can see it know Roxas wrapped in it"  
Lily smiled. "Glad you like it. I have more but they aren't done yet." Dawn looked at Dante "Another please?" Dante pushed a bigger box. "Another one from Jess" and he opened it for her, Dawn smiled "wow a jugging stroller and a car seat set!" Jess grinned "I know how you like to take jogs out here with the fresh air so I thought getting this would make your walks with him better" Dawn grinned "How thoughtful of you hunny I love it"**

 **Dante open one from Oichi. It was filled with learning boxes, toys. There was also some knitted baby shoes and a hat to match. Dante looked over it. "Grandma has been teaching me how to knit so I made those not her." Oichi says. Dante looked at her. "I see…you did well." Dawn giggled "Oh Oichi there so cute, thank you hunny" Jess smiled "Aww! Knit something Elvira! Like a purple bear!" River chuckled. Dante also pulled out a knitted bear. It was mixed in blue and purple with a purple scarf around the neck. "I made that to!" Oichi says smiling. Lily laughed. "You are such a quick learner." Dawn giggled "aww thank you" dante opened another three that were wrapped in a bow together, they were 3 types of blue grey swings. Dawn smiled "hehe swings, swings are good, just place him in there and swing it softly and they fall right to sleep" Jess giggled "When we put Elvira in her swinging swing she falls asleep right away" Dawn smiled at River "Thank you dear" River smiled "You are welcome, Ty helped me pick them out to be honest, I took him to Walmart since Terry went out somewhere for work and so I went looking at the three types of boy ones and Ty pointed the grey blue one" Dawn smiled "Thank you Ty"** **Ty nodded as he looked down to finish eating his plate. Dante grabbed Danni's gifts. "Ugh…" An angry mark popped up on Danni forehead. "You wanna repeat that?" Dante held up her gift. It was two big baby baskets filled with baby items such as bottles, pacifiers, toys, etc. One said 'shhh…Baby resting.' Dawn giggled "This are cute!" Jess smiled.  
Opening more gifts, she got a hostler hold from Violet, the high chair from Jetter and so many baby clothes from Jess, Violet, Jetter, Danni and Lily. Dante was putting all the clothes in one big gift bag. Dawn smiled "Anymore?" Dante looked "one more" Dawn smiled "This was amazing everyone thank you so much" Jess smiled "you needed one, Dante wasn't doing anything. Did you even start painting the baby's room?" Dawn sighed "No he keeps avoiding it, I want the walls dark grey with white tree's and blue birds and the carpet a plush black"**

 **Dante ignored the comments from them as got ready to go into the kitchen. 'Jessica' Jess's eyes widen and stood up, luckily Elvira was in Sabo's arms, Sabo looked up at her "Jess what's wrong?" They all look at her, Jess was staring out the back door with a glare almost but with a surprised look also. Dawn frowned "Hunny what's wrong?" Jess moved through them "everyone stay inside" Jess said softly and walked outside. Sabo frowned. Dawn blinked "What's wrong…?"**

 **Danni was rubbing Kaeden back. He was laying on her lap. She sighs. Violet looked at Jetter and frowned. "She's here isn't she?" they turn their heads to him, Jetter sighed "I told her not too…." "Dante wait until Jess gets back in for the last gift…" Dante shakes his head. 'I don't see why. The gift is for you not for her.' Lily frowned. She could read his face like a book. "Dante let's wait okay. Come get to know your grandson while we wait." Dante sighs. "Alright." Dante goes over to Oichi. "Is he sleep?" Oichi shook her head as she passed Niko to him. She also pulled out a set of toy keys. Dante grabbed them and walked into the kitchen with Niko.**

 **Out in the backyard, Jess walked more and stopped "Okay I'm out here, what do you want?" a figure appeared out of the tree's walking towards her, it was Darcaniea herself. She was wearing a Heavens Sinners Camisole Crimson tank top, leggings black-grey branches print on them and skull cross studs gladiators sandals. She was caring two bags with her, stopping in front of Jess "Hello Jessica" she smiled but it was hidden smirk. Jess sighed "Hello Darcaniea… why are you here…?" Darcaniea smiled with a sigh "His majesty send me to deliver Dawn a gift since he couldn't make it" Jess crossed her arms "I see, hand them over and I'll deliver them to my mom" Darcaniea smiled "Our mother, I share her bloodline Jessica. I think I would go inside" Jess narrowed "I think they wont you inside there…" Darcaniea huffed "Oh? I wont hurt anyone, I give you my promise" Jess bite her lip "You… You promise…? There's babies in the room please control yourself… please?" Darcaniea gave her a blank look "bagging me how cute of you" she smirked "I give you my word I promise" Jess sighed and walked away with Darcaniea behind her. Jess stepped in side "Everyone… we have a guest please be nice…?" Jess stepped aside to relive Darcaniea. Jetter sighed "I told you" Violet smacked his arm "Be nice, jess said be nice so be nice" Violet looked at her "Welcome dear" Darcaniea smirked "Thank you Aunt Violet" Dawn was staring at her. 'she has jess's looks… but black hair and such piercing red eyes….'  
Danni frowned as she kept Kaeden's head down. Darcaniea looked over to Oichi and smirked "Hello Oichi" Jess frowned "Stop teasing give mom her gift" Darcaniea chuckled and stepped over to Dawn making Jetter stand up watching her, Darcaniea handed her a black bag "From Zach I was sent here to deliver this to you" Dawn blinked but took it and took out cute baby clothes, Dawn smiled "how cute!" No Sleep Spring Jumper Baby Girls Boys XO Printed Letter Romper Children Grey And Black Clothing and Metallimonsters Metal Daddy onesie. Everyone was keeping their eyes on Darcaniea. **

**arcaniea held up a bag making Elvira look up at Darcaniea with a confused look "Darcaniea what is in that bag…?" Jess asked, Darcaniea chuckled and took out a cute Red skull skirted romper goth alternative punk rock metal baby onesie**

 **Sabo was still frowning at her. River blinked "That's cute…" "I wanted to get her something, god lover boy calm your butt down I'm not that twisted and heartless were I would hurt a child" Darcaniea said putting it in the bag and placed it down next to him "I guess I'll leave, apparently my presence isn't welcome here…" she turned and walked away, Jess frowned "Wait you don't…" she already disappeared. Jess sighed and looked at Sabo and everyone else, Jess looked pissed and hurt but she could still sense Darcaniea near most likely at the ruins.**

 **Sabo didn't care. He didn't want Darcaniea around Elvira. Dawn got up "Alright enough…. I would have liked if she stayed so I got to know her…." Danni let out a soft dry laugh as she picked Kaeden up. "Dante my other gift!" she chimed for him. "I right here. You don't have to yell." Dante says shaking the keys over Niko. Niko was reaching out for them as he made happily sounds. "Let's see how quickly you get tired." Dante says chuckling. Oichi stood up. "Papa don't study him!" "Sorry dear, a little habit of mine. Lucci help Dawn to the kitchen." Lucci got up and offered a hand to Dawn. Dawn smiled and took his hand.**

 **They walked in the kitchen to see Dante still playing with Niko. "This is something new that I made. Of course no one else will get a model like this so enjoy it." He handed Niko the keys for a second as he grabbed a black box. He handed it to Dawn. Dawn blinked at it "a black box…" "Open it." Dante says stealing the keys away from Niko. Dawn opened the box and pulled out a small remote with a few buttons. There was a big blue button in the middle. "Push it the middle button." Dante says moving away from the stove. Dawn hit the button. Suddenly they watched as the Stove and the counters started to flip over. Dawn's eyes widen, Jess gasped "Wow!" River smirked "This is kool!" Jetter chuckled 'High tech hologram stove'**

 **In the stoves place was a long black table top. Oichi's eyes widen slightly. 'Lucci did say papa was working hard on something…was this it?' Dawn was still shocked. Dante walked over to it and ran his hand across it and it lit up blue. "This is something I will be bring to Grand Line soon. It's a touch screen surface stove. It can do just about everything with a touch of your hands or the remote." He tapped it and recipes started to show up. "I've made it where you can move the recipes from the screen so you can see it easier." He circles his finger and lifts a recipe off the touch screen. Dawn then smiled "Dante…." Jess was grinning but felt a jealous 'I want one'**

 **"Along with recipes you can access social media, email and call others and of course cook on it. The list is to long for me name everything you can do for it." He walks to the side and pulls out three long shelve. On the top shelves, there was silver wear and cups. The second one was plates and bowls and the last had pots and pan. "This is where you will be keeping all the dish as well. They will rotate the dirty ones and self-clean them." Dawn was grinning "'he made this for me…!?'**

 **Dante grabbed a pot and filled it with water. He placed it on the stove. He then ran his finger against the bottom and the temperature knobs showed it. He touched it and set a temperature. They watched within seconds the water started to bowl. "Dawn…for you and you only this stove actually cooks on its own. All you have to do is chose a recipe and set your spices and it does the rest. You don't need to be on your feet any longer then you need to while carrying Roxas." Dawn blushed at him, Jess giggled "Awwww! How sweet of you" Jetter and Violet chuckled. Dawn looked at Dante and stepped to him grabbed his face kissing him.  
Danni looked at the stove. 'Selling this is Grand Line would make some nice money…but he doesn't need it…what is that man really planning now.' "Thank you…. This is amazing, I love it… Dante… I love you" Jess's and Jetter's eyes widen. 'she finally said it to him…'**

 **Dante kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you like it. You're the first to have this so I hope you enjoy using." He smiles gently down at her. "Thanks for your words. Though I can't repeat them back to you now just know when they do come it would come from the depts of this broken soul of mine." Dawn snuggled him "Hehehe I know, I know Dante" Jess giddy "yay! I'm so happy for them"**

 **At the end of August it was September 10th Monday at 6am in the morning. Jess and Sabo were getting for the new school year. Jess pinned her SR school crest badge pin on and smirked at her reflection in the mirror, she really liked the new school uniform. Elvira was sound asleep in her nursery, her cousin Demetra was here watching her while they were at school since, Troy and Sora will there also, Troy already left, Sora was gonna carpool with Jess and Sabo. Demetra sat in the living room with the TV on mute watching the morning news with the closed caption on. Jess stepped out of the room "See you afterschool cuss" Jess says quietly, Demetra smiled "No big cuss have a good day at school" she says quietly. Sabo stepped out of the bedroom with his new school uniform on and Sora was leaning on the wall near the door waiting. Jess smiled and walked to the door "Lets go before Elvira notices we are gonna leave and wakes up crying…" as she opened the door and stepped out, Sora nodded and followed her. Demetra waved good bye to Sabo "Don't worry she will be fine okay? You have that live feed on your phone so you can check up on her alright?" "I'm not worried. I rather have her home then school any day." He says closing the door behind him.**

 **Oichi was brushing Karasu hair out and into a ponytail. It had grown long since the days on the island. Niko was laying down with Kaeden on the panda bed she gotten for her birthday. Oichi would have figured that Kaeden would go into his 'Mine' phase when Niko came home with her but once the two meet it was like instant love for Kaeden. She giggled when she thought back to Kaeden hugging Niko. "There all done." Karasu hair was now light green and down to his back if not for the high ponytail and his eyes were gray. "Okay, please don't kill anyone today or any other day. The students at the school can be very harsh and I've learned to deal with the insults and rumors." Karasu looked down at her. "I know that but it's not the students I will be keeping a close eye on. You are still taking anger management classes are you not?" Oichi pouted. "I'll be fine…" "It is my job to make sure you stay fine." Oichi sighed. "Okay, okay." Lucci came down stairs with Eric in tow. "Eric, you didn't want to come to school?" Eric sat down on the sofa. "No way. Sitting there playing good student doesn't suit me. Plus, I got work to do. It's gonna get busy soon." Oichi shook her head and looked at Lucci. "If you have to work to then please give grandma a call. She can watch the boys while you're gone."**

 **Karasu grabbed his and Oichi's bags along with the car keys. Oichi kissed Niko and Kaeden on the cheeks. "Be good boys while I'm gone." She giggled and followed Karasu out the door. Eric yawned. "Enjoy this life why you can cousin…it's only going to be uphill battle from here out."**

 **River was collecting her bag as Terry walked and over to her "who's watching him?" River asked him. "He's six River. He can watch himself haha but the twins will come over and make sure he's okay." River chuckled and helped him with his Sophomore crest badge pin "I like these new uniforms" "Meh, it's okay I guess." River smiled "Well then let's get going" she walked the door with her school bag. Terry followed her out grabbed his bag as well.**

 **Within an hour Jess, Sabo and Sora arrived at school. Students were filling in the school, busses driving up, students coming out of them. Sabo finding a parking spot. He parked the car. Jess smiled and got out, Sora followed in pursuit.**

 **'I hope this day flies by quick.' Sora blinked at the school "So big…" Jess chuckled "come on bro, Sabo" Jess walked towards the entrance of the school. Sora followed her. Sabo yawned. "I need a nap."**

 **The students filed inside while some hung around outside. Stepping inside Jess smiled and looked at Sora "Go on and find your locker" Sora nodded and walked away with a piece of paper with his locker number on it, Jess smiled and took Sabo's hand "Let's go find ours, I really do hope there's no drama on the fricken first day….."**

 **"It wouldn't be school if the drama didn't start." Then Jess was pulled in a hug "JESS!" it was Naruto, Sasuke shook his head "You idiot.." Jess smiled "Hey Naruto, Sasuke how as your summer?"**

 **Sabo sighed mentally. He already promised himself not to lose his composer this year. Jess can take care of herself now since she's not carrying Elvira anymore. Naruto smirked "It was amazing! Me and Sasuke went to the Bahamas'!" Jess's eyes widen and gasped "Really?!" Sasuke crossed his arms "Yeah, the idiot got sunburned badly he forgot to put sunscreen on" Naruto pouted "Shut up!" Jess chuckled "well see you all at lunch" Naruto pouted "I can't believe you're not gonna be classes with us anymore! Oh our Jess is gonna be the seniors!" he snuggled her "Oh this so unfair!" Sasuke shook his heads "You idiot stop before Sabo punches you"**

 **Sabo was blocking all of them out. 'I wonder where our lockers are going to be this year.' Jess sighed "See you later" Naruto smirked "I'll be on the morning announcements! See you at lunch he grabbed Sasuke and pulled him away. Jess shook her head with a smile "what a morning already" she said walking away with Sabo.**

 **Oichi and Karasu pulled up soon after. Vivi and Ace were waiting outside as usual. "Oichi!" Vivi says waving. Oichi got out the car and smiled. "Hi there Vivi!" Vivi walked over to her and held up the picture of Niko and Kaeden. "So cute! They are so adorable! Can I stop by to see them!" Oichi giggled. "Yes of course! Oh, that reminds me. I never got a chance to tell you." "Tell me what?" Oichi smiled. "Since Jess is the Godmother of Niko I want you to be Kaeden's Godmother after the papers are sighed and all." Vivi smiled "Yay! Of course, I'll be his Godmother! I want to spoil him so much right now!" Oichi giggled. "And of course, Ace is the Godfather." She stuck her tongue out at him. Ace chuckled. "A Godfather to a kid of Lucci? Haaa…I guess I can deal with that." Oichi smiled. Karasu locked the door. "Oichi we should get going." "He's coming to school with us to?" Ace says. Oichi nodded. "Yeah. Let's go! I heard a new class is opening this year. An advance art class. Depending on how well it goes it might be added into the school permanent." Vivi says. "I heard the teacher was pretty good looking haha." Ace frowned. "So I'm not good looking?" Vivi hugs him. "Aw you are more than good looking. You can get sexy or certain occasions." Ace smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Hell yeah I am!" He says. Oichi shakes her head as they head inside.**

 **Finding their lockers, it was right by the library, Jess smiled "Here! Locker 456"**

 **"Right near my napping spot." Jess did the combination and opened it Jess smiled and placed her bag in the locker, she stepped aside for Sabo. "So what's are first class…?" Jess asked looking at the time table. 'Pretty sure we have the same classes this year.' Says putting his things in. "Read off the schedule." He says. "Mhmmmm we have normal Art class, then Ancient history… Astronomy, gym then lunch then… mhmm advance math…. Pottery class Ooo! Yes I have dads class! Archeology! It says shared class with Sophomores then have study hall… it's the last class of the day" jess smiled.**

 **"Hurrah, same classes." Sabo says with a know it all tone. Jess looked at his and narrowed "What did you do make Dante give you the same classes as me?" "Oh please, if it was up to Dante he would have placed me across the school away from you." Jess shook her head but smiled "I don't care!" she giggled.**

 **Sabo shook his head. "Let's get to our Art class" Jess smiled "Ehh you're still coming to this school?" Jess sighed and banged her head slightly on the locker "You've gotta be kidding me…." Sabo glared at the girls "Really…?" girls stood there with crossed arms "look she's wearing a senior badge, so the rumors are true you got your mommy skip a grade" by this time students were stopping and watching, Jess turned and glared making the girls step back "Why can't you bitches leave me alone!" she shouted loudly even Oichi down the hall heard. "I can't even have a good school year without you pathetic girls running it for me! God get a fucken life"**

 **Oichi sighs. Karasu grabbed her arm. "Oichi…" "I wont do anything. Jess isn't helpless so she can take care of herself." She walked towards the crowd that was slowly gathering.**

 **Sabo sighed. "Let's just go. It's to early for this." Jess bite her lip "you know what, no Sabo I need to do this or I'm just gonna end up never doing it." Jess stepped to the girls "Go on speak up on what you think of me, do it come on! I'm calling your girls out on your smack! You've been running your mouths all year last year but know since I'm not pregnant I can beat your fucken faces in! I don't give a shit if I get dentation!"**

 **The students whispered to themselves watching this. Some kids even started to record it. Oichi finally reaching the area she found 'why cant this just stop' one girl growled at her "your nothing a but a spoiled rotten royal bitch!" a girl took a swing at her making Oichi's eyes widen, it was like slow motion, she was gonna move but a hand went to her shoulder and she smelled cherry's. Oichi's eyes widen and looked to see Darcaniea, she moved forward and in a quick movement she grabbed the girls fist before it hit Jess's face. Gasps filled the room.**

 **Oichi frowned slightly as she felt Karasu starting to pull her away. "Karasu…" "We are going to class." Jess sighed mentally, the girls backed up. "There's two of them…."**

 **Darcaniea gripped the girls arm tighter then reached in her pocket taking out a pencil and push the girl to the wall and stabbed her in the hand with the pencil pinning her hand to the wall making her scream, Jess gasped "Darcaniea!" then Darcaniea glared at the girls and give them the most sinister smile "Touch or talk or so much as tease my sister I'll do the same thing" Jess sighed "God dam it there goes the perfect fucken morning… and first day I'm going to class…" she grabbed her stuff and walked away "Darcaniea we will talk during lunch about your behavior!" Darcaniea chuckled and stepped away, Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widen "Who… is she...she... looks like Jess…." Gaara bite his lip "that's Darcaniea… Jess's hidden twin sister….?" Eyes widen "Hidden twin sister?!" Gaara nodded "This is her first time going to school so try not to get her to kill you…. Because she will kill you…" Gaara gulped "Okay I'm off to Math" he walked away. Shikamaru shocked slightly then sighed "this is a surprise today…." He walked away, Naruto and Sasuke gulped and followed them.**

 **The crowd started to leave as they started talking among themselves. Dante came over and sighed seeing the girl pinned against the wall with a pencil in her hand, then he looked at Darcaniea was at her locker which was next Jess's.**

 **"It's to early for this." He says. Darcaniea closed her locker wither her note book and swirling a pencil in her hand "Oh good morning temporary acting principle, do I get a loving dentation for what I did?" she smirked at him.**

 **Dante walked over to the girl and pulled the pencil out. "Take her to the nurses." The girls help her and quickly left. Dante turned to Darcaniea. "This time a warning. I don't need you trying to kill students. It's bothersome paperwork." He placed his hands in his pockets and left. He was looking for Danni who was supposed to be starting her first day along with Chaz. Darcaniea chuckled and walked passed shocked students still twirling her pencil with her fingers to her first class.**

 **Jess reaching the art class, she walked in and sat down. With her putting her head in her arms. Sabo walked in right behind her sat next to her, he rubbed her back "relax hun" Jess sighed "I'm trying… but…" she small smile "At least Darcaniea defended me…. Right?"**

 **"…Yeah…" Ace and the others walked in seeing Jess and Sabo with him rubbing her back trying to calm her down.**

 **Ace took his seat with a few of his friends near the back of the room. "Since when do you have Art class?" Ace sighed. "I don't. They got my schedule mixed up but because of the new students and new teachers coming in I have to stay in here for a week or so." His friends chuckled. "Jeez some luck right." Ace shrugs. "It's a nice nap class." One of the guys looked at Sabo and Jess. "Man this morning was already crazy. That chick and the others girls starting drama early this morning." Ace frowned. "She didn't start it. The other girls just don't know when to quit." The boy shrug. "If you say so. She been the center of attention all last year with the rumors and what not so it's not surprising they would go after her." Another boy leans on the desk. "I was for sure she was gonna get her ass kicked by those others girls then apparently her twin or something came out and stabbed the girl's hand with a pencil. It was crazy." Ace shook his head. "Shut up already. I'm already tired of hearing. Jess can handle herself in a fight so I doubt those girls would have gotten a lick in." They looked at him.**

 **"She's already upset so let's stop talking about it." Ace says yawning. A few more students came in talking loudly about the same topic. "If you asked me she deserved the ass beating. I mean come on! Did she think she was not gonna get tease and picked on when everyone learned she was skipping a grade!" A boy says sitting down. Ace and Sabo glanced at him. Jess groaned mentally and stayed quite.**

 **"Seriously with all the shit that went down today what did you expect any less! Her mom is the principal so of course she's gonna get the special treatment. That's why just about every girl hates her. If you ask me she should have just taken…" Ace sighed loudly. "Would you shut the hell up already…" The class got silent as they looked at Ace. "Ehh…" "It's been one damn hour and you can't stop flapping your mouth about useless crap." The boy stood up and walked over to Ace. He slammed his hand on the desk. "You got something to say. I know back in your Grand Line days you use to be feared if someone ticked you off. I'm shocked to see you getting upset about some random ass whore."**

 **Ace shook his head and stood up. Sabo frowned at the boy. "No, I'm pissed because I'm in this stupid art class surrounded by idiots who believe rumors over the truth. I'm also pissed because it's students like you who are giving Jess a hard time. For gosh sake what the hell did she do to you or anyone else? Or are you just that jealous because someone like Jess choice my brother Sabo. You mad because no girl would date your dickless ass?" The boy growled. "That does it! I'll knock your teeth right down your throat!"**

 **He threw a punch but Ace grabbed his fist. "Whaa…!" Ace smirked. "You said you heard about my days in Grand Line…tell did you hear the ones when I was in the red-light district? Where I beat someone almost to death for messing with my family!" He punches the guy with all his might breaking his nose instantly. The boy feel back, knocked out cold. Ace cracked his knuckles. "What load of crap that was coming out of your mouth but don't worry I fixed it for you." He sat back down and yawned as two students started to drag the boy out of class.**

 **The door opened as the first bell walked in a woman wearing blue jeans with paint splatter on them, black tank top, her hair was up in a ponytail and she had black glasses on "well good morning class" Jess muffled morning.**

 **Everyone says good morning. She wrote her name on the board 'Ms. Kila' "My name is Ms. Kila, I'm your art teacher for the rest of the year, oh lovely for me…. Why are this boy on the ground…?"**

 **"I just shut his mouth before he said something else." Ace says waiting to hear his favorite word. she looked at Ace and sighed "Detention after school" she said and then named off names, once down, she put down her notepad and walked in the middle of the tables "Now then, this class is advance art, there's another advance art class but this art class deals with paints and professional markers, Oil paints and even stain glass" Jess lifted her head and smiled at her "Now then let's go over the basic colors of art" making some students groan.**

 **Oichi sighed as she looked out the window. This year she was taking a higher math class. Calculus. She needed to be good in math since fashion does deal with it to a degree. Even more so other than Karasu Vivi and the others weren't with her. Vivi and Nami had history and Robin had Chemistry. 'I should have switched to one of those classes…' Karasu was sitting behind her making a mental note on everyone in the room. Out of boredom since the teacher wasn't in yet Oichi took her note book out. She flipped it to a dress. These were three of the few dresses she was making for Jess's wedding. It still blew her mind that Jess wanted her to make the dresses. Max said that if she does a great job on it then that could start sending her name out into the world. She liked that idea since she didn't want to be known as someone who used her family to reach the high point.**

 **Gaara tapped his pencil on his notebook "what a day so far… this isn't gonna help up well if jess ends up punching a girl in the face" Naruto snorted "the girls deserve every punch jess gives them" Sasuke respond by a "Hm." Shikamaru sighed "This is boring"**

 **The door opened and the teacher walked in. Oichi giggled to herself. There math teach was Mihawk. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie and his yellow hawk eyes pierced through everyone in the room. 'He must be trying to impress mama. Haha' Oichi says smiling. He noticed Oichi who waved slightly. He walked to the desk and sat down. "My name is Dracule Mihawk…I'll be your teacher for Calculus this year." He looked around "Calculus is not an easy class and I don't deal with slackers so don't expect an east A from me." The looked around staring at everyone.**

 **"Calculus is the branch of mathematics that deals with the finding and properties of derivatives and integrals of functions, by methods originally based on the summation of infinitesimal differences…Make sure you remember that…it will be on the test Friday." Naruto gasp. "What!? It's only the first week of school and we already have a test!" Mihawk ignored Naruto as he went on. "Turn to page 20 and work on that whole page then I will determine what to do with your level of skills." Naruto frowned. "Hey don't ignore me!" Suddenly a piece of chalk flew and hit Naruto in the forehead with enough force to send falling to the ground. The chalk crumbled to pieces. "It would be wise to not to interrupt my class again young one. If you don't want to take the test Friday then you are welcome to switch classes." Naruto rubbed the red mark on his forever as Mihawk went back to talking.**

 **After art class, Sabo, Jess and Ace walked together to their next class, Ancient History. Reaching the classroom couple of girls noticed her and smirked "Look how" one didn't get to finish as Jess punched her right in the face, a sickening crack, most likely Jess had broken her nose making a the other girls gasp and Jess stared at them and stepped into the class room. Sabo and Ace blinked at each other then the girl was out cold on the floor with blood poor out of her nose. Ajisai, Kid and killer who was there whistled "Wow she's not taking shit this year eh hun?" Ajisai said.  
Killer and Kid both shrugs. Ajisai chuckled and kissed him "See you after the bell, she skipped off. Kid sighs. "If I knew she was in this class I would have switched…" Killer nudge him. "Remember what I said." "Yeah, Yeah." Jess was in her seat already, Sabo sat on side of her and Ace sat on another side, making Jess raise an eyebrow at him "Your sitting next to me?"**

 **"Yeah." Ace simply says. Jess smiled softly. "Oh how sweet of you" then she noticed Killer and kid and smiled "Hey killer, Hey Kid"**

 **Killer waved. Jess chuckled and then looked at Kid "Kid a far warning…. Darcaniea is here, she might try to do something to you… she already stabbed a girl in the hand with a fricken pencil… but I have to admit it kind of cool but stupid of her..." "It's already the talk of school already." Kid says walking by them and heading to the window seat. Killer shook his head. "It's already on the school website label. 'Bitch student gone wild: beware there are two of them' I'm sure it will be taken down before the day is over but everyone is already talking about." Killer says walking by them and heading to the back with Kid.**

 **The bell rang and Minato walks in and puts his book down and writes his name 'Mr. Namikaze' "My name is Minato Namikaze, Mr. Namikaze to all of you. If you don't know already I'm Naruto's father" He smiled brightly "Now!" he looked at the students counted and then looked down at the sheet and smiled "Good everyone is here, anyways, welcome to Ancient history! Were gonna start off right away so everyone open you books to chapter one" he smiled. Jess opened her book to chapter one as did everyone else.  
"Chapter one Bronze Age and Early Iron Age, The overall period is characterized by widespread use of bronze, though the place and time of the introduction and development of bronze technology were not universally synchronous. Human-made tin bronze technology requires set production techniques. Tin must be mined (mainly as the tin ore cassiterite) and smelted separately, then added to molten copper to make bronze alloy. The Bronze Age was a time of extensive use of metals and of developing trade networks. A 2013 report suggests that the earliest tin-alloy bronze dates to the mid-5th millennium BC in a Vinča culture site in Pločnik (Serbia), although the civilization is not conventionally considered part of the Bronze Age. The dating of the foil has been disputed.**

 **Section 1. Ancient Near East**

 **The Bronze Age in the ancient Near East began with the rise of Sumer in the 4th millennium BC. Cultures in the ancient Near East (often called one of "the cradles of civilization") practiced intensive year-round agriculture, developed a writing system, invented the potter's wheel, created a centralized government, law codes, and empires, and introduced social stratification, slavery, and organized warfare. Societies in the region laid the foundations for astronomy and mathematics."**

 **Danni was sitting on her desk with her legs crossed. She was wearing and dress with a white top and tan skirt that stopped just above her knees. It fitted her body just right, showing off all her curves. She had on brown high heels and her hair was almost back to her regular length. Today she was starting a new class of self-defense. Something she was against but after blowing up an army base this was like her punishment since no one in their right mind would ever discharge her. She looked around at all the students. The boys were blushing at her. She one wrong move and she could easily flash them, from the way she was sitting.**

 **"Good morning Class. My name is Danni Tanako. You can call me Ms. Tanako. Welcome to self-defense class. Now for the first week we aren't going to be doing anything to exciting. I will just be going over what self-defense means, weapons you can use, when to use it and so on…then we will have a quiz next week to see if you remembered anything I said." She uncrossed her legs carefully making the boy's face go red. She stands up and walks to the board and writes 'self-defense' class. "Now does anyone here know what self-defense means?" A few students raised their hands. "Nobody!? Good then let's learn from the basic." The students blinked in confusion at her. "Self-defense is basically the defense of one's person or interests, especially through the use of physical force, which is permitted in certain cases as an answer to a charge of violent crime. Or to put in easier terms. You use it when your ass is about to get kicked." The students wrote it down in their pads.**

 **"By the end of the year you will at least know sixteen different techniques since this is just a class for this year. If I do good then you are few to join me again next year and learn more. Anyway, moving on…" She started writing different things on the board but all the boys could focus on was her butt. Some of the girls frowned at this. One raised her hand. "Ms. Tanako?" Danni stopped talking and writing. She turned around. "Yes, what is it?" "The guys here kept starring at your butt…" Danni looked at the boys who were looking away with red face. "Mmm…nothing I can do about that dear. I can't help the fact that my butt is amazing but please be warn my dear Frank don't take to kindly to people staring at it too much so don't let him catch you." She smiles and goes back to work. "But I hope you pass your quizzes next week. You won't be able to do any techniques if you get lower than a 90…" She turns around grabbing the desk with fire in her eyes. "And to make myself perfectly clear I don't give a rat's ass if you children. I don't teach slacks. I better see a 100% grade on every test or everyone in here is going to be doing pushups until they fall of and trust me…they will fall off eventually." She squeezes and the desk corner started to crumble "Do I make myself clear students'!?" They nodded until Danni slammed her hand on the desk breaking half of it. "I SAID IS THAT CLEAR!" The students jumped. "YES MA'AM!" They yelled. Danni smiled sweetly. "Good! That's the kind of spirit I'm looking for so please pay attention okay." The students nodded their heads as they shook.**

 **After Ancient History was Astronomy the 3rd class of the day, Jess sat next to Sabo like always, the class was getting full the only seat available was next to her on her left side. Jess not paying attention felt someone set next to her she looked her eyes widen "what… are.. you doing in here…" Sabo and Ace looked they frowned, it was Darcaniea. Darcaniea smirked and poked her nose "still in my next class silly sister" Jess bite her lip and looked forward "Control yourself please?" Darcaniea chuckled "Trust me I will" Sabo huffed "sure stabbing that girl in the hand was control of yourself" Darcaniea chuckled "haha, your such an ass I love it" Jess smacked both on the arm "Enough…. Please?" Darcaniea chuckled "Very well dear sister" Darcaniea was loving every minute of this even the 'sister act' she was playing and Sabo and Ace can sense.**

 **Ace sighed and leans back in the chair. 'Strongly considering moving seat now…' Sabo sighed. 'I still don't see the reason of her even being her.' Both brothers sighed mentally as they both consider skipping class. The door opened and the teacher walked in "My name is Mr. Dracoola and no don't call me Dracula that's not my name it's 'Drac-Coola'" the students chuckled, he shook his head "Anyways welcome to Astronomy were learn about the stars, plants and the deepest parts of outer space, So then open your books to Chapter 1!"**

 **Oichi sat excitedly in her next class. It was computer programing and web design. It was a new high-level course that was added in the new addition of classes this year. Karasu wasn't in this class with her. He was in gym class. She didn't recognize anyone out of the bunch that she regularly hung out with. She pouted a bit. 'Papa signed me up in a lot of advance classes since he agreed to let her open her work with Max at the shop. I wont be able to do much. School work, clothes work, taking care of Niko and Kaeden…' "Ahh! So much work!" She heard giggling beside her. She looked over to see a girl with light purple hair and blue eyes. "You sound like your already hating school life." Oichi smiled. "It's nothing like that. I'm actually quite excited. I have a lot placed out for me. It's a little breathtaking for everything to be happening so fast you know." The girl smiled. "So why are you taking this class?" Oichi sat back. "Mmm…well over in Grand Line they use to have a programming class. I loved it a lot since it was easy to hack in the system that way. Ooppss…I don't think I was supposed to say that out loud…"**

 **The girl laughed. "It's quite alright. I'm a hacker myself. I'm not all that good at it though so I hope to learn a few things or two in this class. Oichi smiled. "It's not all that hard once you get use to it." The two girls laughed. "Oh how rude I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Carina. I just moved her two months ago." Oichi smiled. "My name is Oichi Yamamoto." Carina blinked at her. "Er…Oichi?" Oichi nodded. "…you mean the girl with all those scars?" Carina says in a whisper. Oichi's smiled dropped a bit. "Well…most of them are gone now but…" Carina waved her hands. "Oh no! I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad it's just the name Oichi and Jess pops up a lot. I heard rumors that the girl, Jess, slept with half the school and posted them on the web and it was that's to you that the pictures were deleted and shut down and what not." Oichi frowned. "Well that's only half true. Jess didn't sleep with anyone other than her fiancé Sabo…You shouldn't believe in rumors when you don't even know the person…"**

 **Carina rubbed her head. "Sorry a sensitive subject I see…I apologize and your right. I would hate for rumors like that to fly around me…but other than that I heard you have some top skills with hacking! That's so cool! Who taught you!? Can you teach me?" Oichi rubbed her cheeks. "W-Well it's not something I do for free and very often…only when it's necessary…" Carina clapped her hands together. "Then tell me who taught you!"**

 **The door opened and the teacher walked in. Oichi smiled as every looked more excited. Carina looked confused. "Isn't that the vice of this school?" Oichi giggled. "He's holding down the fort for the principle while she's on bed rest." "Okay…so why is everyone looking happy and excited." Oichi laughed. "You asked for the person who taught me to hack…well there is. Dante Yamamoto the vice principle and my papa." Carina eyes widen as she looked at Oichi and back at Dante then back at Oichi. "WHOA! No way!" Oichi laughed. "So are you telling me everyone is this class?" Oichi nodded. "Knows how to hack…" Oichi whispers.**

 **Dante dropped some folders on the desk. "Alright misfits. Today we are going over some basic programing. This class is only optional to those who sighed up beforehand. So don't go inviting your friends to this class or they will be rejected. As you already know my name is Dante Yamamoto so it's Mr. Yamamoto to all of you…of course I won't be able to teach you every day so you will have someone else teaching you in my stead when things get busy. You will meet him next week but until then you have me for one brutal week and I intend to pound everything you need to know about programing into your tiny weak skulls. Understand?" The students nodded. Carina blushed slightly. "…Your dad is really hot when he takes command…" Oichi laughed at her expression.**

 **After astronomy was Gym, the 4th class of the day. Sabo walked Jess both were caring a bag with there gym clothes and gym shoes, reaching the backdoor to the girls locker, girls were walking in there and frowned seeing Jess. Jess stopped "see you in gym" Jess turned to him. Sabo smiled and kissed her as a couple of girls and boys walked past them Jess giggled and kissed him back "alright see you in gym even though I would rather skip it" Jess shook her head "No skipping" she stepped back and waved bye to him "See you in the gym hall" she said stepping inside the gym. He sighed and turned around to the boys locker room, then stopped and glared to see Darcaniea walking towards him. Couple girls were staring at her, Darcaniea looked at them and smirked as walking past them her hand came on to one of the girls face and pushed her into wall making the girls gasp at her.  
"Really…" Sabo says frowning. Darcaniea smiled at him "I see you are in the same gym how wonderful" she smirked and disappeared in the girl's gym locker room.**

 **In the girls gym, Jess had found her locker and did the companion opening it, she sighed mentally and opened her bag and started to put her stuff in here. Then Jess started to get dressed. Girls were in the same locker area as her and were glaring holes in the back of her head, Jess could feel it. In her bra and panties. The girls were looking at her body, looks good for a girl who just had a baby. One girl frowned more at this and crossed her arms "were you even Pregnant? You don't even look like one that was…" the girls nodded, Jess sighed loudly "It happens when you exercise to get your figure back after having a child, most mothers do it" the girl huffed "you thing we" the stopped talking and their eyes widen, Jess felt Darcaniea was standing next to her opening her locker "So you are in my gym also?" Darcaniea chuckled "only for Mondays and Fridays, Tuesday and Wednesday and Thursday are with Oichi and the others" Jess nodded "I see… what grade are you listed under?" Darcaniea smiled "junior of course ms. Senior" Jess smiled finishing putting her gym outfit on, she was wearing a dark grey tank top with green, with a matching yoga capris bottoms. Jess sat down and put her shoes on. Darcaniea turned and she was wearing a deep red tank top with dark grey top. She sat down next to her Jess and put her Nike Free Flyknit Focus Women's Training Shoes Sneakers. Jess blinked "Same shoes" Darcaniea chuckled "I guess we think alike" Jess flushed and sat up "Lets go these girls are getting on my nerves" Darcaniea smirked and sat up staring at them "yeah see you in Gym ladies, watch your backs" she turned and followed Jess**

 **Sabo and Ace were unloading basketballs, jump ropes and volleyballs. "So you're the teacher today?" Sabo says smirking. "I guess, since I'm just a student instructor. Until the teacher comes depending on who we have I'll be in charge. Don't think you can cut corners just because you're my brother. Your gonna work to." Sabo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Yeah I know. All your gonna do is make us play sports." "Nothing wrong with that. If I catch you slacking like sitting down doing nothing I'll give you a zero. It's gym class so you need to be moving or walking or something. They added a exercise room so people can go lift some weights or run on the treadmill. Be active…" Sabo chuckled. "You should save that speech for the rest of the students." Ace bounced the ball and shoot it making a three pointer easily. "Haa…maybe I should become a pro basketball player instead of a fireman. At least I won't be worrying Vivi to much." Sabo smiled. "You think of Vivi a lot these days." "Shut up…it's only because it's selfish to think about myself to much." Sabo patted Ace on the head. "Looks like you're finally maturing." Ace smacked his hand away. "Fuck off and go set up the volleyball nets while I unlock the fitness room." Ace says twirling some keys. "Yes of course teacher." Sabo says sarcastically.**

 **Jess and Darcaniea walked out of the locker room, Jess noticed Sabo and smiled and skipped over to him "SO what do you think?" she twirled. Sabo looked at her "Is that your new one?" Jess smiled and nodded "Looks prefect on you like everything you wear" Jess chuckled. Darcaniea came up from behind her "What about me Sabo?" she smirked, Jess sighed. Sabo looked at her and looked away.**

 **'Where are those nets.' Sabo says ignoring her completely. Darcaniea faked pouted and them smirked "how sweet of you, good you should only complaint our Jess" Darcaniea petted Jess's head making her flush.**

 **"Hey come lend a hand with the nets." He says to a friend of his. A boy came up to Darcaniea "So your like Jess's twin sister…?" Darcaniea looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Jess sighed and looked away. Darcaniea then smirked at him "Why yes I'm" the boy flushed "So.. uhm are you … single?" Jess closed her eyes "Darcaniea don't hurt him…" Darcaniea chuckled and with a quick motion she grabbed the boys chin making him flush and gasp softly "Listen here boy, I'm not inserted in your pathetic offer, so my answer is no" Darcaniea let go of his chin and looked away "Shoo flea"**

 **The boy frowned and left. "Great so she's another stuck up…that's all we need…" A boy mumbled. "Just leave them be. Of course, they would be stuck up they are sisters…" Someone else whispered. "Just looking at those freaks makes me sick. Maybe I should switch classes." Some of the students moved away keeping their distance from both Darcaniea and Jess. Jess noticed the students moving away and she frowned 'there moving away from us…' she sighed 'really… know…' Darcaniea was looking at her fingernails "so when is this class gonna start?" on cue Ace stepped making Jess smiled "Hey Ace"**

 **"Yo." Hey says. Darcaniea waved at him with a smirk "Yes hello ace" Jess sighed "Be nice" Darcaniea smirked "I'm being nice" 'yeah I a creepy way' jess mentally says.**

 **Ace walked to the middle of the gym. "Everyone gather around." He says. The students did as they were told still avoiding Jess and Darcaniea, leaving them in a big open space. Ace shook his head. "I'm going to be the student instructor for this class this year. Today since it's the first day you get the choice of four activities." He pointed to Sabo and a few others who were setting up the volleyball next. "You can play Volley ball, basketball, use the fitness room or walk around. You can do one of the four. As most of you know I am a fitness junkie so all of you will be active. No sitting or not moving. If you don't want to either of those there are some jump ropes and other things in the corner. If you use those then you only get half credit from me since I consider those lazy activity's. If I catch you slacking off then that's a zero. Point blank…unless you got a note from the doctor or something then that's a different story. Other than that, your free to do what you like, have fun, don't slack off." He says dismissing the class. The students scattered to different sections. Ace of course headed to play basketball.  
Darcaniea smirked "Can hand to hand combat count?" Jess blinked and looked at her and then looked at Ace who gulp, the way Darcaniea was looking at him and smirking sent a shiver down his spine "As… As long you don't kill anyone…" he said, Darcaniea smirked "awesome!" she turned to Jess "How about sis? One on One?" Jess blinked and looked at Sabo who was frowning at her, Jess sighed and looked back at Darcaniea and nodded "Just you know…?" Darcaniea chuckled "Of course I know" both her and jess took off their shoes and placed them on the bleachers. Some students stop and watched, Darcaniea stood in front of each other making fighting poses and just staring at each other.**

 **Sabo squeezed the spaced between his eyes. In a blink of an eye they fists climbed, they both smirked "my you've gotten stronger" Darcaniea said to Jess, Jess smirked "You too" throwing punches and kicks, blocking every movement.**

 **Ace sighed. "I just had to pick this class…" He grabbed a basketball and bounced over to a court. "Yo, forget them and let's play." Ace says to some of the guys. Along with Ace some of them were on the basketball team so it wasn't long until they were in a zone of their own. The students were torn in-between Jess and Darcaniea and Ace and the others playing basketball so in the end they ended up sitting on the bleachers watching them both despite knowing they'd get a zero once Ace finds out.**

 **Oichi was walking down the hall carrying a boat load of papers in her notebook. She was heading to her art class that Chaz was teaching. She was going to be a bit late since she was called to Danni's class. Her mother wanted to show off her teaching skills and she and Oichi displayed some self-defense techniques. It was fun practicing with her again. She hasn't been able to work on defensive techniques. She giggled until she ran into someone knocking her down almost. A hand caught her by the waist as the papers flew everywhere. "S-Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was goi…oh…" The person who caught her was Kid. He had caught a piece of her papers. "A wedding dress?" Oichi wiggled out of his grip. "Yeah, It's for Jess's and Sabo's wedding." "Oh…" Oichi drops down and starts picking up the papers. Kid drops down to help.**

 **"How you been since Law left?" He asked. "I've been okay…I can't worry to much since I have a lot to do." "So I have heard. Congratz on your shop." Oichi smiled. "Thanks. It's a bit small but it's a nice start." "If you want I can stop by and check out the size for you. Add some things you might need. Free of charge of course." Kid says picking up the papers. "Really?" Oichi looks at him. "Yeah, speaking of I want to come look at your house." "My house? Why?" "I'm pretty sure Law just hired some random guy to look over the house but I don't trust it. I just want to look at the foundation to see if it's sturdy. You got kid's now right?" Oichi nodded. "All the more reason for me to go look over them. I can stop by today if that's okay."**

 **They gathered up all the papers. "Why so nice? Just so you know I still belong with Law even if he's overseas…" Kid patted her head. "Don't worry. I won't try anything funny. I'm busy doing my own thing to you know. I plan to go overseas after school is down and start my own business." Oichi smiled. "That's cool but, what about your son? Are you just going to leave?" "It would suck to leave him behind but I know Killer will look out for him. Plus, unlike Law, I'll come back every now and then to see him. Send money, gifts, toys and so on." Oichi laughed. "What's so funny?" "Just hearing you say this is comforting. I'm glad you are taking responsibly…" Kid rubbed his head. "it's not like I had a choice. Anyways where are you heading?" "I'm going to a new art class. My uncle is teaching it." "No kidding?" Oichi nodded. "It's a walk-in class so if you want to try it out this week you can. I think you would like it. My uncle is great carpenter and interior decorator." Kid shrugs. "I aint got nothing better to do. I was heading to band but I got another one after Lunch."**

 **"You to?" Oichi asked. Kid chuckled. "Looks like we have band together." Oichi frowned. "Don't…" "It's fine…I told you already. I may still feelings for you but I won't make a move on you. Come on. We are already going to be late." He says handing her papers to her. He started to walk off. Oichi walked after him. '…he's matured a lot…' "Oh, I have a favor." Kid says taking out a red bandana. Oichi's eye widen. "You…You still have that?" Kid nodded. "It's like my good luck charm now. I take comfort when I have it with me but…it's torn. Do you think you can fix it?" "Why don't you get a new one…" Oichi asked. Kid chuckled. "It's the first and last gift you gave me. I won't be throwing it away ever…" Oichi rubbed her cheek. "I…I see…then okay I'll fix it for you." Kid smiled. "Thanks Chi…" Oichi blushed slightly. "I told you not to call me that anymore."**

 **It was 5 minutes before Gym ended and Ace had ended the class for the students to take a quick wash up. Jess and Darcaniea were in the girls shower with clear shower caps on their heads covering their hair while they wash their bodies. Darcaniea was using a cherry body wash were jess was using an Orchid smell from Tiff and Britt. Finishing up they wrapped their towels around them and walked to their lockers. The girls were dressing frowned and with a glare at them. Darcaniea and Jess took off their shower caps and started to dry their bodies then got dressed. After getting dressed, they both walked out of the locker into the gym as there was only 2 minutes left. Sabo and Ace were standing there. Jess stepped to them "Gym was fun today, I liked it Ace you're a good teacher"**

 **"Meh, it's only the first day. People will come to hate me when I up the activeness." He says shrugging his shoulders. Darcaniea next to her could hear some boys whispering, calling them freaks and stuck ups. Darcaniea closed her eyes "So many whispers" Jess, Sabo and Ace looked at her "What?" Darcaniea pointed to the group of boys "them, with my amazing hearing I can them clear as day whispering about me and her, calls us freaks and stuck ups" she said loudly making the boys eyes widen.**

 **"Only because it's true." One of them said. Darcaniea opened her eyes and smirked "Soon as this bell rings… Oooo you boys are mine I'm gonna show you how much I'm a freak, I'll show you why I was hidden until now." She was now twirling a pencil "Careful boys you met end up with a pencil in your hands" Jess sighed hid her face in Sabo's chest "please control yourself" Darcaniea chuckled "My Apologies, I won't stab them in the hands like that one girl who I did hear went to the ER how lovely. You think I'm gonna stand here let them call me names? Ah hell no" she licked her lips "If only I have okay to kill you boys I would"**

 **The other students frowned. The bell rang and Jess grabbed her arm and pulled Darcaniea out the gym "Enough already, you're making it worse" Darcaniea chuckled "Oh please, these boys and girls need to know you're not gonna put up with shit this year, I know you already punch a girl in the face breaking her nose" Jess sighed "I know…." Sabo stepped to her and held her hand "Come on let's go to lunch" Jess smiled "Alright" they walked away, Darcaniea stepped but stopped to see the boys walk out of the gym "Ha like she can teach us a lesson" Darcaniea smirked and appeared in front of them as they walked as her went arms up as they collided with her arms, close lining them "Oppps my bad" she smirked and walked away to the lunch room.**

 **Jess and Sabo stepped in line in the lunchroom, Jess smiled at the food. It was Pizza day, Frank was standing there "Hello Jess, Sabo" Jess smiled "Hey Frank"**

 **Sabo waved. "What type of Pizza?" Jess smiled "Pepperoni and mushroom cheese pizza" Frank smiled and cut her a piece of that pizza and placed it on the plate and handed it to Jess "Here you go" Jess smiled "Thanks" Frank looked at Sabo "And you?" "Same has Jess's" Sabo said, Frank smiled and did the same and handed him the plate. Both Jess and Sabo walked away and found the others and sat down. "Hey guys" Jess smiled. Naruto grinned "Jess! How was you morning?" Jess sighed "Annoying…" Naruto frowned at this.**

 **Oichi sat down at the table. Vivi and Nami weren't there yet. They were heading outside to eat today. Jess smiled at Oichi "Hey Sis, how was your morning?"**

 **"It was okay." Oichi says she spotted Karasu being surrounded by girls. Jess chuckled then a cup was placed in front of Oichi, Jess blinked it was Darcaniea next to Oichi.**

 **"Mm…what's occasion?" Oichi says picking up the pudding cup. "A friendly piece offering, I hope we can become good friends" Darcaniea said smiling down at her. Jess smiled softly. Oichi way already eating it. "Mmm…there was no need for that. I was going to treat you the same way I treat Jess. As my sister but, thanks for the pudding cup." Darcaniea smirked and hugged her "You are so cute!" then letting her go and then sitting down.**

 **Oichi giggled and noticed Karasu was having a hard time with the girls. 'I'll go save him after watching him struggle a bit more.' Darcaniea noticed Kid and smirked "Hey hello Kid" Jess frowned "Darcaniea…"**

 **Kid mentally sighed. Darcaniea got up and stopped to him "Mhmmm… you seem different in person" she circled him. "Is that right…" Darcaniea chuckled grabbed his butt check making his eyes widen, Jess's mouth gaped open "Nice and frim" Darcaniea smirked. Kid frowned. "Are you done? I would like to go eat." He says. He glanced at Oichi before turning his head to his table. Darcaniea chuckled and sat back down "sure I'm finished, for know" she snacked on her pizza. Jess shook her head "Really…?" Darcaniea smirked "He does have a nice ass" Jess's face turned red. Naruto and Sasuke were staring at her making her look at them "What you two looking at?" Naruto gulped "Are you really her twin sister….?" "Hmm… why was she hidden….?" Sasuke also asked. Jess sighed "there's reason's why she was…" Darcaniea smirked "You can say I was such a naughty girl"  
Seeing Nami and Vivi, Oichi got up. "I'm heading outside. See ya." Oichi says waving. Jess frowned "what the hell.. she just gets up and leaves…" Darcaniea laughed "Looks like she would prefer none drama" She walked over to them. They were looking at the girls as they crowded Karasu. "Hey are you new?" "Your cute what grade are you in?" "Are you single?" "Go out with me please?" "Can I have your number?" Karasu signed mentally. He would have easily dispatch the girls if he wasn't in school. The no killing allowed rule was very annoying. The girls latched themselves on his arm. "Isn't your name Karasu? That's pretty cute!" **

**Oichi made her way through the crowd and pulled Karasu away from the girls. They frowned at her. "Hey Oichi! What's the deal!" "Sorry but Karasu isn't into girls." They gasp. "Y-You swing that way!?" Karasu looked down at Oichi. "He does. Sorry but he is off the market. Bye!" She walked away dragging a confused Karasu away. Nami and Vivi giggled as they walked by the disappointed girls.**

 **Over at another table River chuckled at the girls "god such a funny look on there faces"**

 **Terry yawned. He was bored. River notices Jess depressed look when Oichi left her table, River frowned and got up "Come where gonna join Jess"**

 **"Eh…what for?" Terry says. River pulled him over to the table and sat down "Hello everyone" River said pushing Terry down and she sat on his lap. Jess made a soft response "Ehh.." Naruto frowned "Jess what's wrong?" Sabo frowned and rubbed her back "It's nothing" Jess snapped back, Darcaniea sighed "This is stupid" she got up and stepped away to the outside, River frowned "Darcaniea Don't do anything stupid…" Darcaniea just smiled "I won't do anything just talking" she stepped outside. Rive side "If you wanna have lunch with Oichi go outside?" Jess sighed "No… if she wanted me to join her she would have said 'Let's go outside' I can't blame her and the others... don't wanna be around my drama ass"**

 **"Jess your thinking to much in this. Oichi is the first person to jump into the fry when someone tries to talk down to you." Then suddenly they heard a loud bam and they turned their heads and a boy student was on a table groaning and Sora was over him, Jess stood up "Sora…!" Sora was glaring at the boy and his group of friends "Next time I hear your filthy mouths spill disgusting filth about my sisters again I'll make sure you will regret!" gasps filled the room, Jess sighed "Sora!" he turned to Jess and he blinked "Oh hey sis" eyes widen "there related?!" students whispered. Jess sighed but smiled "thank you for defending me come and join me" Sora smiled "sure" he walked over to her. Michael smirked and clapped his hands a walking over "Wow! This must be you brother Sora, nice to meet you I'm Michael one of Jess's childhood friends" Sora blinked and smiled "Nice to meet you to Michael" Michael grinned "I like him he's awesome" Sora flushed "Uhm thank you" Naruto gasped making them all look "Dope what are you gasping about?" Sasuke asked him with a raised eyebrow, Naruto ran his fingers through his hair "AHH! I have to go do the announcements in 3 minutes!" he got up "I'm sorry Jess! See you in Archology" he took off, making the table shake their heads.**

 **Oichi was looking at the garden that was planted just outside the building. Vivi was watering them. Karasu was up in a tree laying down and enjoying the peacefulness. Nami sighed. "First day of school and there is nothing put new rumors flying around. From Jess being a crazy bitch to her and her so called 'stuck up' sister down to the stupid video…" Oichi had her notebook. "Yeah, I heard. I got it off the site but it sucks that they are trying to make Jess's last year hard. If anything, I think they would be celebrating." Oichi sighs as she draws some flowers.**

 **Vivi refilled the water can. "It will all blow over soon. So how is Niko and Kaeden doing?" Oichi smiled. "They are so cute together! Kaeden cuddles up to Niko a lot. I thought he wouldn't like him but instead he is getting attached." Oichi flipped the page and held it up. "HeeHee I made Niko a cute bunny outfit and Kaeden a adorable tiger outfit! Kyyaa! So cute!" Nami laughed. "Motherhood can change a person huh." Oichi smiled. "…sometimes…it does get hard looking at Niko because he reminds me of…" Oichi frowned and then shook her head. "But thanks to everyone it gets easier bit by bit." Vivi sat beside her. "Of course. We will be here for you no matter what. Friends for life!" Vivi hugs her and Nami hugs her until they fall down laughing.**

 **"Oichi I hope you spoil my kids when I have some." Nami says. "Same here! I want cute outfit for when me and Ace have some one day." Oichi giggled. "So you and Ace plan of having kids." Vivi blushed. "W-Well of course…one day. I am a princess and I do need a heir one day…" She sat up. "Hey! What if our kids fall in love with each other!? Wouldn't that be cute!" Vivi says giggling. Oichi smiled. "I think it would be super cute!" Nami sat up pouting. "What am I chop liver!?" Vivi and Oichi laughed. "Of course your kids are welcome to fall for my kids." Vivi says. Oichi nodded. "Law has expressed many times about how many kids he wants." Oichi blushed. "So much that he makes me say it to …" Nami slides beside her. "Oh yeaah! I forgot! Come on Oichi share some of those heated stories of you and Law. I find them exciting!" Vivi blushed a bit. "I-I'm gonna water some more flowers." Nami chuckled. "Spilllll!" She says hugging Oichi, making her laugh. Suddenly the speakers from outside and inside came on "HELLO STUDENTS! It's Naruto Uzumaki!" it was Naruto.**

 **"Loud as ever I see." Oichi says. Inside Sasuke groaned and smiled "What an Idiot…" Jess chuckled.**

 **"It's our first year of our lovely school year! Tomorrow is the start of Club sign ups and you can create your own club! Also, tomorrow for Lunch will be 3 types of Burgers! Double and cheese to bacon cheese to the normal single With French Fries and BBQ chips! And fresh homemade Lemonade made by Ms. Tanako"**

 **Oichi frowned. "I hope she will be okay…she hates cooking. Wonder what changed her mind…" in side Jess was smiling "love her lemonade" she said taking a bite of her pizza. 'I prefer Granny Lily's any day…' Sabo says to himself. "Now last thing, Student school board there is the first meeting today after school. That is all" the PDA ended.**

 **Nami blinked. "That's it…well I guess that's fine. Short and sweet. In and out and now! We can get back to business of Oichi spilling her happy times." Oichi shook her head. "You're such a perv Nami." Nami giggled. "So? I know you are to with everything you tell me. It's always the silent ones who are most freakiest." They both laughed as Vivi's face turned bright red. "Oichi, do you mind If I sit with you?" they looked to see Darcaniea. "Sure take a seat." Oichi says. Darcaniea smiled and sat down "Sooo… You didn't wanna set with Jess?"**

 **"Eh?" Oichi gave her a confused look. "I just wanted to come hang out with my friends. I don't have classes with them this year other than one or two." Oichi says to her. Darcaniea chuckle "I see" she gets up "well that's all I came here for, I'm gonna join her now she's feeling she's feeling stressed and depressed?" Darcaniea waved and walked away.**

 **Oichi sighs. Nami nudged her. "So are you going to go back?" Oichi shook her head. "No. I love Jess like a sister and I'd do anything for her and beat anyone's face in if they talk about her wrongly but…facing the facts…Jess is going to be leaving this year…It scared me because she's has been my only friend for so long. School without Jess is something that scared to the point where I would have, in the past, consider quitting…" Nami and Vivi frowned. "But…I finally have find myself my own friends. Something I thought was 110% impossible for someone like me." Oichi brought her knees up to her chest.**

 **"I thought she would be happy that I found friends…guess I was wrong if it's going to upset her every time I leave…May I don't deserve to have friends…" Nami rubbed her back. "Come on I bet Jess is very happy that you got friends and no negative talk. Your right. You have been Jess friend longer then us. You know how she thinks. Considering today with all the crap that's happening it's understandable that she would feel a little stressed out. You of all people should know how it feels to get bullied everyday right?" Oichi sighs and nodded. "Alright then, I know we won't get to see each other a lot but Jess does need some support in this and we can always hang around your shop and house after school! Alright?" Oichi sighed "Yeah…I'll explain after school then…" Nami smiled and patted her head. "Hey I'm not a dog…" Nami giggled. "But it makes you happy, right?" Oichi pouted slightly. "…Yeah…"**

 **After lunch it was math, sitting in class Sabo was next to her. She looked around to see if Ace was in here, she sighed 'not in here either…' Students were avoiding sitting next to them, the teacher hasn't showed up, Jess on her phone was check on the live feed on their apartment, her and Sabo were check on Elvira. She smiled to see her Cousin rocking her to sleep "how cute"**

 **Sabo smiled. Then she got hit in the forehead with a spit ball making her jump and she frowned, Sabo bite his lip to see a spit ball on her forehead. He was starting to get pissed off now. Sabo slammed his hands on the table making them all look at him. "You guys need to grow for real. It's the first damn day and she hasn't said or done anything to you! Your pettiness and jealously has gone too far. I don't give a damn if you're a female or not the next one to lay a hand, upset, or even talk down to my fiancé WILL regret it!" He yells at them.**

 **A girl stood up "Why are you even marrying her?! She's nothing but a royal stubborn stuck up freak! She slept around and a baby with another guy!" Jess stood up fast "I can't take this… I need to leave before I hurt her…."**

 **Sabo sighed. "This is so stupid and it's getting old fast…" The girl snorted "you and your so called twin sister are both fucken freaks! Thanks to your sister my friend is the hospital! Your both sick freaks!" in a heartbeat Jess was over on the other side of the room grabbing the girl by the hair making the students gasp and the girl gasped u pain, Sabo shook his head**

 **"Jess…" He says. Jess bite her lip and banged her head on the table, then she walked over to the phone on the hall picking up the phone "What's Dante's office dial number?"**

 **"Just it the star button and dial the number 22." Jess nodded and dialed it, the girl got up holding her nose "you bitch! You will pay for that!" she marched over to jess and took a swing at her, Jess stepped out of the way held her to the wall with a martial art move, it ranged and Dante finally picked.**

 **"What is it." "Dante, I need you to come to my math class… A girl keeps trying to attack me" Jess says holding the girl more making her growl "Let me go I'm gonna show you who's good him!" Dante sighs. "Fine. I'm on my way." He hangs up. ess hangs up the phone and the door opened as the teacher walked in "Sorry I'm late… Ms. Mikcloud what on earth are you doing?!" he shouted, the girl struggled "she attacked me!" Jess groaned "I was defending myself, Dante is on his way over here to deal with her. "It's true. He will be looking at the camera feed on his way here." Sabo says. the teacher sighed "Very well." "Prime reason why everyone hates her now. She even got Mr. Yamamoto in her back pocket when her mom isn't here." Someone whispered.**

 **In Gym, Oichi was sitting down with Robin. She had to wait until even left before she could change. She didn't want her own trail of drama with her scars. Once everyone left she changed into a red t-shirt and black yoga pants. They walked out to see Zorro and stretching. Oichi smiled. "Are you following me in gym?" Zorro smirked. "Maybe, Maybe not." Oichi laughed as they stretched as well. Soon Shanks walked in. "Well! I see some familiar faces! Welcome to gym class. For those who know me I am kind of a care free guy but this year we are going to be a bit competitive." Oichi and Zorro looked at each other. "I will be dividing you guys into two teams. Each week we will play a sport. Team vs Team and whoever team weeks at the end of the week will get bragging rights for one day." Oichi smiled. "Ooo sounds fun. I want Zoro to model some clothes for me! He always says no!" Zoro frowned. "That is because you always want me to wear pink ruffled dresses. No way in hell am I going to wear that." Oichi pouted. "I think you would look cute…"**

 **Shanks laughed. "Well hold on your thoughts as I divide the team. I guess it would be boring if I didn't place Oichi and Zoro on different teams, right?" "Right!" They both says. Shanks laughed again. "Alright. Then when I call your name please stand over here. This will be team A or whatever you want to name yourself and whoever is left will be team B or whatever you call yourself. Once the teams are made the first sport will be a classic. A funny and spirted game of dodge ball!" Oichi and Zoro smiled. "Alright! Hehe when I first enter Grand Line we both had class with Ace and played dodge ball. We lost that time." Zoro nodded. "Seems like dodge ball is the game for us huh." Zoro cracked his knuckles. "You're going down this year Oichi." Oichi smiled. "You can try but I won't let you win so easily."**

 **Dante arrive and stepped in, Jess still had the girl pinned the wall, the students noticed him "see calls when he's called like her freak of a mom" a boy whispered. The teacher "Ha Mr. Yamamoto, the girl is over there, I don't care for what the students say about this. What Jess did was right then throwing fists at the girl" Jess let go of the girl and stepped back and girl growled and turned to take a swing at her but Dante crossed the room fast and grabbed her arm. Jess sighed and sat down back down to Sabo.**

 **Dante had his usual frown on his face. "I'm getting sick of this. I can't even enjoy a smoke without my phone ring." He says dragging the struggling girl out. the door closed as they left and the teacher sighed "Well then Welcome to Geometry and topology, This type of Math is a branch of mathematics concerned with questions of shape, size, relative position of figures, and the properties of space. A mathematician who works in the field of geometry is called a geometer.**

 **Geometry arose independently in a number of early cultures as a practical way for dealing with lengths, areas, and volumes. Geometry began to see elements of formal mathematical science emerging in the West as early as the 6th century BC. By the 3rd century BC, geometry was put into an axiomatic form by Euclid, whose treatment, Euclid's Elements, set a standard for many centuries to follow. Geometry arose independently in India, with texts providing rules for geometric constructions appearing as early as the 3rd century BC. Islamic scientists preserved Greek ideas and expanded on them during the Middle Ages. By the early 17th century, geometry had been put on a solid analytic footing by mathematicians such as René Descartes and Pierre de Fermat. Since then, and into modern times, geometry has expanded into non-Euclidean geometry and manifolds, describing spaces that lie beyond the normal range of human experience.**

 **While geometry has evolved significantly throughout the years, there are some general concepts that are more or less fundamental to geometry. These include the concepts of points, lines, planes, surfaces, angles, and curves, as well as the more advanced notions of manifolds and topology or metric., now lets open to chapter 1"**

 **Oichi was stretching with Robin. She and her were on teams. Zoro smirked as he rotated his shoulders. "Alright get in positions. We all know the rules so no cheating. Head, breast for the ladies and the lower parts for the men does not count." Some of the boys frowned. "Oh, come on!" Shanks chuckled. "Well if I let that be allowed then your lower area will count as well and I'm sure you don't want to feel that bad, right?" The boys grumbled. "Oh, let me go get two more balls right quick that way we will have six." He left to get the balls.**

 **A girl walked up to Oichi. "Hey, why is your friend a bitch?" Oichi frowned. "Excuse me?" The girl crossed her arms. "Why is your friend a bitch…" "Jess is not that." Oichi says. The girl frowned. "You only say that because your so called friends with her. You can see the good in anyone but your friend is nothing but a low down dirty two bit royal stuck up bitch." "Whoa…I'm impressed you know so many words…" Oichi says. The girl kept her frown. "I'm just saying Oichi. If you stay around her to long she might take Law away from you. Everyone knows she's just using Sabo and everyone knows that it's not his baby. From what I hear it doesn't even look like him period…"**

 **Oichi sighed. "Things would go a lot smoother if you would just leave Jess alone. I mean she's leaving this year. Shouldn't that make you happy or something!?" The girl laughed. "It's all thanks to her mom that she got to skip a grade. I mean how else does that happen. She's got her bitch of a mom as a principle so she can do anything she wants! How is that fair to use normal people and then she brings in her stuck up sister as well this year!? Its like she's asking to be picked on."**

 **Oichi could feel her anger boiling but she kept calm. "Your so called friend is a bitch Oichi and nothing will ever change. This whole school would be better if she would just croak and die in a ditch like the whore she is." Oichi felt a sharp pain in her head as she reached out for the girl. "How dare you say that!" Robin and another student grabbed Oichi holding her back. "Your nothing but a jealous slut that can't get your hands on Sabo!" Oichi yelled in anger. The girl shook a bit as she backed up from Oichi. "Oichi calm down." Robin says. Oichi wanted nothing more then to smash the girls face into the ground until she was no longer moving. She grit her teeth as her anger built up more.**

 **Shanks came back to see Oichi being held back. "What's going on." The girl frowned. "Oichi was about to attack me!" Shanks sighed. "Now, now, we don't attack other students Oichi you know that…" "But!" "No but's…we don't attack people instead we treat them the old grand line way. A nice 'friendly' game of dodge ball." Shanks placed the balls in the middle with the others. "Okay to your positions. As soon as I blow the whistle you play until the last team or person is standing. Oichi rubbed her head as the sharp pain fade. 'What a horrible thing to say…' She glared at the girl. '…The grand line way…' She smirked giving off a dark aura. 'I understand…'**

 **Shanks blew the whistle and the game started. A few students on both teams got out quickly. Oichi grabbed a ball from Robin. She dodges a few until she spotted the girl. She stops and with half of her full strength she threw the ball straight at the girls face. The girl fell to the ground and held her face yelling. Shanks blew the whistle to pause the game. He walked over to the girl and moved her hands away. He could see a nice black eye getting ready to swell up. "Go to the nurse." He says simply. The girl frowned with tears in her eyes. Her face was red from the hit. "Oichi purposely hit me!" Shanks shrugs. "I didn't see where that. I saw a nice Grand Line 'friendly' throw. If you can't handle a little bruising here and there then maybe you need to get out of my class." The girl stood up frowning at Oichi. "Oh, while you're going to the nurse make sure you stop by the office!" The girl looked at him shockingly. "Haa I have very good hearing." Shanks say smiling. Oichi cracked her knuckles as she calmed down. 'Should have thrown it harder…I should have broken her nose and then later her face…' Oichi says to herself. Shanks blew the whistle for the game to start again.**

 **After math, Jess and Sabo were sitting in their next class. Pottery. The room was filled students, sitting with Jess and Sabo were Michael and Ronnie. They held hands under the table and smiled striking up a conversion with Jess and Sabo. Michael was talking at the street race in October 10th.**

 **"So the next street race is in October 10th, you wanna sign up with me?" Jess smiled and then looked at Sabo "Is it okay if I sign up for it?"**

 **"Sure, go for it." Sabo says. Jess grinned "Yay!" she hugged him and kissed him. Michael and Ronnie grinned "Oh Cute" Jess smiled with a blush.**

 **Sabo shook his head. The girls down one table groaned with annoyance "This is sickening, its gross cant he see that she is using him?" Mikey and Ronnie turned their heads "Why don't you keep your skank mouths shut" Jess sighed. The girl stood up "shut up fags!" That pissed off Jess and she stood up "Will you girls knock it off, I will not have you dis my friends, you keep running your mouths about my being stuck up and spoil rotten royal bitch bit look in the fucken. You nothing trash talking people who are different then you. Why don't you get it through your thick skulls that I'm not gonna stand for this shit you are pulling this year, all that shit that comes out of your mouth is nothing but shit, literately nothing but shit. Its getting old and pathetic" Michael and Ronnie grinned at her and clapped their hands "Well said Jess" Sabo smiled at her.**

 **The girl bite her lip in anger and she was about to open her mouth when one of her friends looked guilty yanked her down "Hey what are you doing?!" the girls friends sighed "Enough… I'm done with this…" Jess blinked at her, she looked at Jess "I apologize for my actions against you….. to be honest your right about everything" she stood up and stepped to her and offered her hand "I hope you can forgive me?" the students gasped at this "What are you doing?! You traitor!" The girl back the table shouted. Jess smiled and took her hand, she can sense she was telling the truth. "I forgive you" she smiled "I've been dyeing to ask you this… I've just been shy" Jess smiled more "so hum what's your name?" The girl blinked "Oh Morea, Morea Greenly" Morea was very pretty, she's tall and has a slender build with big breasts. She has long, pink hair that she always wears in a ponytail and exposed ears with long locks in front of them. she was black hoop earrings. The teacher walked in "Alright students, welcome to Pottery and Ms. Greenly please take a seat" Morea smiled and stepped back to the table and grabbed her stuff and moved over to Jess's table and sat down on there, Jess sat back down and smiled "Sweet made a new friend" Sora smiled but looked Morea "Hurt her and you will regret it" Morea blinked and frowned, Jess smacked him arm "Be nice! She was telling the truth" Morea nodded "I already have a boyfriend"**

 **The teacher sighed "Well then welcome to Pottery, I'm Mr. Camel" he wrote on the bored his name "lets go over the basics, take out your note books and note on what I'm saying." The students took out notebooks and pencils.**

 **"Now lets began with the history, Pottery is the craft of making ceramic material into pots or pottery wares using mud. Major types of pottery wares include earthenware, stoneware and porcelain. The place where such wares are made by a potter is also called a pottery (plural "potteries"). The technical definition of pottery used by the American Society for Testing and Materials (ASTM) is "all fired ceramic wares that contain clay when formed, except technical, structural, and refractory products."**

 **Pottery is one of the oldest human inventions, originating before the Neolithic period, with ceramic objects like the Gravettian culture Venus of Dolní Věstonice figurine discovered in the Czech Republic date back to 29,000–25,000 BC, and pottery vessels that were discovered in Jiangxi, China, which date back to 18,000 BC. Early Neolithic pottery have been found in places such as Jomon Japan (10,500 BC), the Russian Far East (14,000 BC), Sub-Saharan Africa and South America.**

 **Pottery is made by forming a ceramic (often clay) body into objects of a required shape and heating them to high temperatures in a kiln which removes all the water from the clay, which induces reactions that lead to permanent changes including increasing their strength and hardening and setting their shape. A clay body can be decorated before or after firing; however, prior to some shaping processes, clay must be prepared. Kneading helps to ensure an even moisture content throughout the body. Air trapped within the clay body needs to be removed. This is called de-airing and can be accomplished either by a machine called a vacuum pug or manually by wedging. Wedging can also help produce an even moisture content. Once a clay body has been kneaded and de-aired or wedged, it is shaped by a variety of techniques. After shaping, it is dried and then fired."**

 **In band class, Oichi, Ace, Vivi, Kid, and Killer were sitting in a circle in the percussion area. Vivi was sitting on Ace's lap. Brook, their music teacher, was doing his first-year speech for the new students and slowing them how to work their instrument's. This year Oichi and Ace were section leaders for their instrument's.**

 **As Brook went on Oichi was telling then what happened in gym. "…Yeah so I threw the ball in her face and give her a black eye, I don't know if her face swelled up or not." Ace laughed. "That's to funny! I got detention for breaking a guy's nose for talking crap. Shanks give you anything?" "He said he would look the other way for now…but he had to inform papa and mama…" Vivi frowned. "You guys…I know you care about Jess but…I don't want you two getting in trouble for beating up students." Ace sighs. "True…I don't care about what they say. It's just annoying hearing them talk about the same stuff over and over. We get it. You don't like her and you cant be her. Blah blah blah…it's old and boring. As a professional rumor maker, I know when rumors are dead….and this one is dead.**

 **Kid sighed. "Can we change the subject…" "She…even Kid is through with it." Ace says chuckling. "So moving on like play the R-Rated game." Ace says smirking. Vivi and Oichi blushed. "No way! That game is embarrassing!" Ace hugged Vivi kissing her cheek. "Come on babe. It's going to be a fun way to pass the time."**

 **Killer tilt his head to the side. "The R-Rated game?" Kid sighs. "It's basically a game Ace made up. He asks us perverted questions about our sex lives or anything embarrassing things we had done." Killer looked to Kid. "Sounds…interesting." Ace smiled. "Alright that's 3 votes to 2 so that means we play." Vivi pouted. "You can't vote for me when I didn't vote." "I knew deep down you wanted to say yes. Okay first question! How many people have you kissed not counting parents." Ace asks. "I'll start. I kissed a bunch of girls back in Grand Line but the two most important kisses were of course Oichi and Vivi haha!" The girls blushed. "Vivi your next." Vivi, still redden face, rubbed her cheek. "W-Well…does kisses on the cheek count?" Ace shook his head. "No, full on lip contact." "Mmm…then I guess you're the only one I kissed." Ace smiled. "Alright! I'm your first kiss!"**

 **He looks to Killer. "I've kissed a few including Ajiasi." Ace looks to Kid who sighs. "I've kissed to many to remember…one of those also being Oichi." They all look at Oichi. "Mmm…well…of course I kissed you two…Law…Jess…Nami…and….Terry." "Wait you kissed Nami?" Ace asked in shock. "I thought you weren't into girls?" Oichi pouted. "It was because some guys were messing with us. She did it so they wouldn't hit on me…Shut up!" Oichi says blushing. Killer rubbed his head. "You said Terry to? Isn't he your cousin?" "Yeah but it was one of those accident kisses." "What happened?" Vivi asked. "It was when we were little…Terry wanted to see what it was like to kiss a girl. Even when he was little he was popular with a lot of girls. So he asked me if he could practice on me. I told him no and to use my teddy bear instead." Oichi rubs her head. Her memories were a bit foggy on what happened. "All I remember is that when he was closing in, my mom blew the stove up startling me. I drop the bear and Terry's lips land on me instead. That idiot was so focus on kissing the bear he didn't even hear the stove blow up and poof…"**

 **"Is that why he's so…like he is with you? I'm sure a lot of students think you to were a couple the way he hangs over you." Killer says. "That's something different that doesn't need to be shared. Next question." Oichi says. Ace nodded. "Okay…which kiss was your best memory. For me it was the time where we went to that water park for Jess's birthday. We were sitting in the tub after Sasuke smacked her butt hard enough to leave a mark." Oichi frowned. "I hate him…" Ace chuckled. "Yeah, that's when we finally getting somewhere. Then my best kissed with Vivi was the day she told me she liked me. Though I didn't fully believe it at first, I kissed her to confirm." Vivi blushed. "That's my best memory to…" Ace laughed and kissed her cheek. "She was so cute that day, with her red face, nearly fainting but trying so hard to stay on her feet."**

 **Killer crossed his arms. "…I guess the best memory was with Ajiasi after the baby was born and told her how I felt…" Viv smiled at him. "Good for you Killer." They looked at Oichi and Kid. "Can I skip…" Oichi says with Kid nodding. "Noooope you know the rulers you have to tell. Come on spill." Ace says. Kid groans. "Fine…my best memory was with Oichi. There isn't a kiss I can pick that was a best memory. The first one down to the last one…" Oichi rubbed her cheek. "I…I guess the last one was for me…since at the time I really hope that we could work things out and that kiss…I thought it confirm that." Kid looked slightly sadly at her. "I guess the best one with Law was at my birthday when we decided to get…" She stopped herself. Her face got hot. "Uh…w-when we decided to uh…treat Niko as his son as well." She said quickly. Kid and Ace looked at her with rising eyebrows. They knew she was hiding something. The perks of dating or being with Oichi day after day is noticing her quirks.**

 **"Uh huh…we will discuss that later… next quest. What part of the body do you miss about your ex's." Ace says. "I say Oichi's butt. It sucks that I can't watch it grow like Law does." Oichi pouted. "It's not that big…" Vivi giggled. "Your mom got a big butt to. I hear a lot of the students can't stop looking. It's only natural you get it." "S-Stop it…I don't want a butt like mama's." Killer chuckled. "Just face the facts Oichi…your butt is destin to be big like your mom's. People are already looking your way specially without Law here." Oichi placed her hands on her cheeks. "Shut up! It's not gonna get big!" They laughed, making some students looked there way. Ace smirked. "Hey! You guys think Oichi has a big butt!?" "What!?" Oichi looked back at some of the students. They nodded. "Yeah, your butt has gotten huge since the days at Grand Line. Good for you Oichi." "Haha. Looks like your gonna blossom into a nice booty lady. You mom got a nice one to." Oichi stood up. "It's not getting big!" The students laughed at her embarrassing pouty face.**

 **Ace chuckled as she sat back down. "Kid? You miss anything other than the butt of Oichi." Kid looked at a pouting Oichi. "…I don't know if this count but I miss the expressions she makes." She looks at him. "I don't know if you even realized it but you make a lot of them. Once you got more comfortable I can tell what was wrong with you just by looking at your face. When your happy and excited your eyes sparkle. When your mad you puff your cheeks out. When your flustered, your cheeks turn pinkish and you either twirl your hair or play with your fingers. When your sad…you can't look a person in the eye and put you head down so they can't see your eyes water up…" Oichi and the others looked at Kid in a bit of shock. "What?" He said frowning. Vivi bit her lips and got up from Ace's lap. Without warning she slaps Kid. Making the class look at them.**

 **"The hell Vivi! What was that for!?" Kid yelled rubbing his cheek. Vivi turned around and went to sit back on Ace's lap. He looked just as confused with Vivi's action. He turned around to the staring students and put on a smile. "Just a dare people!" The students shook their head and turned about to listen to Brook. Ace turned to them. "Vivi?" Oichi asked. Vivi was frowning. "You're an idiot…you say such things with passion but the main fact is that you hurt Oichi…you were her first in everything and you decided to throw it away because she talked to much about Jess…" Kid frowned but then sighed out. Oichi looked at him. "Um…if…we had talked this out I would have explained like I did with Law when we crossed that path…" They looked at her. "…Jess has been my only friend since I was little…the other kids…when I went to a private school always picked on me and bullied me. They would pull my hair and even rip it out from the roots simply because they that my hair was fake." She pulled the purple in her hair. "They thought I was trying to look cool when in fact it's just something past down from my dad's side. Like how Niko has." She looked at Kid. "I never had anyone else but Jess. She, before Terry came along, was the only person that still to this day accepts me. I…I'm sorry that I talked your ear off about her. I didn't know how annoying it was until you told me or when Law explained it to me. It's just…something can't help…but I've gotten better. I've made other friends so it's not Jess I only talk about now…I think in some way I hurt you to and I didn't see or realize it before it was too late. I'm sure no boyfriend wants to hear how better their friends are over them…"**

 **Oichi heart ached a bit. She wished that she and Kid has this talk before everything happened but it was now a bridge that was crossed and what she and Kid had was no more. She suddenly felt a pat on her head. She looked over to Kid who smiled. "Yeah, it sucks that I have to watch someone else make you happy but, you deserve happiness of your own." He sat back. "It was wrong on my part for what I did but what's done is done. Your happy with your family and I'm happy being a workaholic, and leaving next year to go overseas. I don't want to bottle up my feeling for you but I know I have to. They won't change and now I can see how hard it was for both you and Ajiasi when you both started having feelings for me…it's like a pain that won't go away but…as hard as it is to bear like I told you earlier I won't try to go after you…while Law is away." Killer nodded. "I did make him promise that."**

 **Oichi smiled slightly. "Yeah…I…I know I can be clueless and a air head but I do what us to start over maybe as friends? I don't want to try if it's going to hurt you in the long wrong so if you don't want to I understand." Kid shook his head. "It's fine. I can handle it. Like you said you're a airhead. You wouldn't even know that a guy is hitting on you until they force themselves on you so while Law isn't here I'll make sure that you can counite being a clueless airhead until he comes back." He pats her head making her smile a bit.**

 **After pottery, which wasn't much for the day. It was only going on the basics of pottery and history. Tomorrow they would begin the real sculpting. Jess walked with Sabo, Michael, Ronnie and Morea to Archaeology. "So what school did you go to before here?" Jess asked Morea, Morea smiled "Wonderstruck, I was starting as a freshman the year you didn't go and went to the old school in shinobi. So I didn't know much about you… I was selves and believed with everything that went on last year… so I'm a junior this year and don't let them get you on skipping a grade… that just proves how smart and talent you are, I mean you had the 2nd high score! There just jealous because you study hard and get good grades" Jess blushed and smiled "Thank you" reaching the class room they walked in and Jess saw Oichi in front with, Nami, Robin, Vivi, Ace and Luffy sitting in the front in the middle. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata and Sora were sitting behind them. Jess smiled and pulled Morea over to the others "hey guys" they look and they smiled "Hey Jess!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke leaned back "Hmm" Hinata smiled sweetly "Hey Jess" "Hey sis" Sora smiled.**

 **"The others waved. Jess smiled "I made a new friend!" Morea smiled and waved "Hello, my name is Morea Greenly" Naruto smiled "its nice to meet you!" Oichi eyed the girl. Jess took a seat next to Oichi. "Can you really consider her as a friend…wasn't she in the mast majority giving you a hard time?" Jess sighs "I know but one of them turned over a new leaf and we became friends" then Kid came in with Killer and sat in the corner of the back.**

 **He sighed. "This better be good Killer…" Kid says. He felt someone sit next to him and he looked, it was Darcaniea, she smiled at him with a hidden smirk "Hello Kid" He sighed again. "Why are you sitting next to me…" Darcaniea chuckled "Because I want to and the seats are all full" "Oh joy..." Kid says blankly. A group of girls were in the middle of the class glaring down at Jess and Oichi. "I wanna teach those bitches a lesson for their shit." Darcaniea raised her eyebrow. "Those girls need to be taught a lesson, I say we jump them after school" she whispered.**

 **Nami sighs. "Why did I agree to come here…I'm not even interested in this." Vivi smiled. "We deiced to join up because Robin liked it. We don't have many classes together so be happy that we get a class together with all of us in it." Nami pouted and leans back in the chair. "I guess…I can't complain about that."**

 **The door to the teacher office opened and Troy walked out with two boxes and placed them on the ground and picked up one as the last bell rang, and wrote his name on the board 'Professor Troy' "Welcome to Archaeology I'm Troy Gold, that's Professor Troy to you all, this is a closed class that means you are stuck with me until the end of the school year, this is a full year term class meaning you can't switch out in the next term" The girls groaned "we have to sit in this class for a full year with that slut and daddy's girl?" A girl said in disgust. Jess frowned at this 'why can't they just stopped'**

 **Oichi was ignoring them. She was showing Vivi and the others a picture she just got from Lucci. It was Niko in the tub with Kaeden. They giggled at Niko's surprising eyes with his feet getting water poured on. "So cute!" Nami whispers. Troy slammed the book on his desk making the students jump. "I will not have bulling and smart mouths in my classroom Ms. Tent. Your mouth will get you nowhere in here, you picked this class and now you are stuck in here. It's not my fault that this type of class is a full-time class and the next time you bad mouth my daughter's you will find yourself in the kitchen with frank on your knee scrubbing the floors as your detention" Eyes widen "Daughter…?" Jess sighed again "This is stupid…"**

 **Nami had passed the phone to Robin who smiled. "Can we come over to see him?" She whispered. Oichi nodded. "Yes, oh I have something to tell you guys anyways after class." They nodded. "Yes, Jess is my daughter" Troy said, the girl laughed "Like mother like daughter" Jess's eyes widen in anger she was gonna stand up but Sabo and Oichi kept her down "Just calm down sis" Oichi said. Naruto stood up "Shut up! Leave her alone!"**

 **Some of the students sighed. Troy cleared his throat "you know nothing young lady, you open your mouth and no nothing. If you so much want to call Jess's mother the whore let me correct you on that. Yes I'm Jess's father, James my brother was my twin and was married to Dawn. After their son they wanted to have another baby since my brother kept shooting blanks they wanted to try sperm donation."**

 **The girls rolled their eyes. "No one asked for your life story…" One of them said under their breath. "My brother picked me since we are identical twins and we were close. I said yes and thus Jess and Darcaniea were born, so don't run your mouth before you jump to consolations. Now keep your mouth shut" Troy said, Darcaniea smirked at that 'how sweet he added me in his little story' the girls looked down with a frown. Troy sighed and picked up his book again "Know then since you didn't get books before school, I have them here. We had to order them which took a while to get. Know come and get your Books" Students got up to get their books, Jess was gonna get up but Sabo stopped her "let me get your and Oichi's book. Jess smiled "Aww how sweet of you"**

 **Oichi let out a dry laugh making Sabo pinch her cheek. After getting the books, Troy wrote on the board 'Archaeology'. "Now here's my word of advice for you all, If you wanna be a good archaeologist you have to get your head out of your book and go out in the field which we gonna be doing around the end of September. Now then can anyway tell me without looking in your book on what types of Archaeology fields there are?"**

 **Everyone was silent. Naruto dumfounded on what types they are, Jess raised her hand making Troy smiled "Jessica" Jess smiled "Paleontology" Troy hummed "And what does a Paleontologist do?" "Paleontology is the study of ancient life, from dinosaurs to prehistoric plants, mammals, fish, insects, fungi, and even microbes. Fossil evidence reveals how organisms changed over time and what our planet was like long ago" Troy clapped his hands "Good, very good now can anyone else tell me mean other branch?" Darcaniea raised her hand with a smirk, Troy blinked "Oh Darcaniea, go on" Darcaniea smirked "Osteology, is the scientific study of bones, practiced by Astrologists. A subdiscipline of anatomy, anthropology, and archaeology, osteology is a detailed study of the structure of bones, skeletal elements, teeth, microbone morphology, function, disease, pathology, the process of ossification (from cartilaginous molds), the resistance and hardness of bones" the students blinked at her. Jess smiled.**

 **"The price of being a teachers' daughter. Just be prepared to be overshadowed once again…" A girl whispered in annoyance. Troy chuckled "very good, now then open your book's the first chapter" They opened their books "Before Archeology or even antiquarianism had come into existence, knowledge of these past time came only from written records, oral histories, religious beliefs, legends and superstitions. In many rural areas, this remained true even into the twentieth century. The most obvious relics of the past were standing monuments or ruins, often shrouded in mystery and folklore. These stimulated the imagination and were often attributed to the fabulous hero's mythology. To demons, or elves with the larger ones naturally being ascribed to giants. In same Christian communities, ancient monuments were eventually linked with the devil while prehistoric linking them with the Moorish conquerors of the early medieval period. Now then read the rest of chapter one" some students groan "Oh its only 19 pages go on ready the rest of chapter 1" Troy said and sat down, Troy then walked over to Oichi and extended his hand "Phone Ms. Yamamoto. Soon as that bell rings, phones are off or put on silent. If I catch anyone of their phones during my lessons they will get a detention and their phone's taken away until the end of class"**

 **"Sorry." 'Even though the thought of detention hardly a threat for me these days.' Oichi says to herself. Troy took her phone and walked over to his desk, sat down and placed her phone on his desk.**

 **After school, Jess and Sabo were in the student council meeting, Gaara, Michael, Cloud Sora and Darcaniea were sitting in there. Darcaniea was swirling her pencil with her fingers smiling. Jess was on the phone with her cousin. "Yes I'll be a little late same with Sabo we have a student council meeting, well I have work right after this so once we get home I gotta get dressed leave right away… Alright see you in a bit" she hanged up "this sucks I have work after this" Darcaniea chuckled "aww I'm sure the little one can wait for you"**

 **"Yeah just us…" Sabo says frowning. Darcaniea frowned at him "question lover boy, why won't you let me near my niece?" Jess's eyes widen.**

 **Gaara gulped and looked down at his hands. Michael was trying to finish his homework before the others show up. "Stop calling me that and it's because I don't trust you. Highly doubt I'd ever trust you." Sabo says. Darcaniea laughed "you are just funny, you think I would hurt a child? Then your more stupid then I thought you were" Jess slammed her hand on the table making them jump "Enough" the door opened and River walked in. She smiled "Sorry I'm late was saying good bye to Terry" she skipped over to their seat and sat down. Jess blinked and smirked "Yeah in the broom closet" she blushed. Gaara and Michael's eyes widen "You two had sex in broom closet?" River blushed, Darcaniea grinned "My, My…!" Vivi, Nami and Robin walked in.**

 **Nami was smiling as she texted away. Vivi was texting Oichi back and forth. Robin sat in the seat next to Vivi and Nami. Jess smiled "alright! Welcome to the new school year. So we have a busy month ahead of us. On September is our first cutler festive, does any have any ideas on how we gonna dived the school in groups?"**

 **Putting her phone up Vivi took out her notes. Michael tabbed his chin. "Have the homeroom classes do their own thing?" River smiled "Yeah that sounds good but how many homerooms are there?" Jess hummed for a moment "Like 45 homeroom classes because the many students"**

 **"Sounds good to me. Different classrooms different ideas." Nami says. Gaara nodded "Yeah let's have the homerooms do their own thing, we have a lot of large rooms for big events. There should be a signed sheet for each classroom" "Agreed. Make sure you put up a list of things that we can't do." Jess smiled "alright that's good, we can do that"**

 **The others nodded. Jess typed in her tablet and then sighed "About the schools website, we should change the posts that are post on that set like have it pending and our principle can read it over before it fully posted, and he can chose either to allow it or not."**

 **"Sounds good." Nami says. "It needs limits specially after today. Luckily Oichi was able to stop it from spreading around too much and remove it." Robin says. "Mmm…but that might be tough even for Mr. Yamamoto and Ms. Mikcloud. If it was anything like last year then the website would get posted on every day of the hour most of the time. Do you think they would be able to go through that…regardless of the fact that they are indeed the principle and the vice it's still a lot…"**

 **Sabo shrugs. "Going on just Dante alone can easily oversea the website with ease. He made and update the Grand Line website and even update security protocols incase a student tried hacking the network. I say he would be fine if he has something else on his plate while the current principle is on bed rest."**

 **"We can ask him to add protocols for the website. Have the website detect things that are not school related such as the video of Jess and stop them from spreading in case he misses something." Robin says.**

 **Jess smiled "Sounds good! Tomorrow me and Sabo can have a talk with him. As both present and vice president" Sora smiled "Sounds really good too, when is the culture festival?" they look at Jess and Jess looked at her tablet "Normally culture festivals are on the weekends, statuary and Sunday so it will be a two day event, Tomorrow is a homeroom day so the culture festival will be announced tomorrow for all classes, Robin can give the notices to the announcement room to Naruto so can add it to his morning announcements" Gaara smiled and typed it down "Sounds good" Michael nodded "Yup!" Sora and Cloud nodded. Darcaniea sat there listening "sounds fun all this school stuff!" she smirked.  
Nami stretches. "I am assuming that is all we are talking about today?" Jess nodded "Alright lets end the meeting until the 20th to see how the festival preparations are going" Everyone nodded and got prepared to leave.**

 **Over at Oichi's house Vivi, Nami, and Robin walked in the living room. Niko was sleeping in his swing and Kaeden was laying on the panda bear. Lucci was in the kitchen cooking and Oichi had changed into a t-shirt and some boy shorts. She had designs spread out on the floor. "Aw! Look how cute they are!" Vivi says as they looked at Niko and Kaeden. Robin snapped a picture of Niko. "Blonde and purple hair. It's a nice match." The girls sat on the couch beside Oichi. "So what did you want to talk about?" "I wanted to let you guys know that Max gave me the fashion shop." Nami smiled. "No way." Oichi smiled. "I wanted to know if you three would like to help me. Max would be running it by day while we are in school but after that it's my turn." Vivi smiled. "What would we be doing? If we say yes?" "Robin can make flyers about the store and a catalog of clothes. Nami is good with money so she can help me mange the books so I don't spend to much on materials and Vivi you can be my model! You have a cute figure so you would be perfect plus you all will get free clothes from me haha. Of course, I know you all have your own things to do so I don't want to ask to much of you. "Vivi smiled. "I'll do it but I also want to learn how to manage the books and stuff. I am taking courses in business and I'm sure my father would be happy that I'm expanding my views." Oichi nodded. Nami smiled. "I'll join in to. I'm getting tired of being a waitress but I can stay a bit longer and draw customers to the store. They do miss you and your cute outfits you know." Oichi giggled. Robin nodded. "I'll be happy to do it. It's a chance to extend my own business.**

 **Oichi smiled at them. "Aw thanks you guys! I knew I can count on you!" They laughed together waking Niko up. He started to fuss. "He's such a light sleeper…" Oichi says getting up. She walked over to him and picked him up. "There, there my little bunny." Niko nuzzled his face in her neck. She rubbed his back calming him down. She went to sit back on the floor. She could feel Niko calming down. She pulls him back to see his sleepy little eyes. "Aw they are purple! Like your dads!" Vivi says. Hearing a new voice Niko looks up to see the girls. He stares at them and then yawns. "Haha. When Elvira sees new people, I think she gets a bit excited. When Niko sees new people, I don't think he is interested. Lucci can you bring me a bottle!" Oichi says. Nami got up. "Well as much as I want to stay I have to get to work. I'll start promoting your store so that you can have costumers as soon as you open." Oichi waved at her saying bye. "Um…can I feed Niko?" Vivi asked. Oichi nodded. "Yeah."**

 **Reaching Home, Jess, sabo and Sora walked through the doors. Her father had come home 5 minutes before them and he was in the Livingroom grading papers. Her cousin was washing dishes. Jess sighed and stepped into the kitchen and Livingroom area "Is she sleeping?" she asked them as she looked at the clock '3:30' her cousin nodded to her "Yeah she's sleeping in her crib" Jess smiled and turned around "I'm gonna take a shower and get ready for work" she disappeared in the bedroom. Sora yawned and turned to his room "Gonna go some homework" he walked away to his room.  
Sabo turned to the nursery and smiled, he stepped into the room. It was dark but with one light, a light lavender color filled the room. He stepped over to Elvira's crib and looked down at her, she was slightly humming in her sleep making him smile. He rubs her stomach gently.**

 **A little later Oichi was in the room. Niko was awake wearing his bunny one piece in his side bed crib. He was looking up at the handmade bunnies circling around above him. Chaz had made it for him and there was even soft music. Oichi smiled at him as she set up her laptop. Law was going to be video chatting her in a bit. Kaeden was downstairs with Lucci learning some new words and Karasu was on the roof with Eric.**

 **She rubs Niko's stomach and his tiny hands grabbed her fingers. Oichi smiled as her fluttered. "Even though you look like him…and even though it does get hard when I'm remind of him…I don't think I could ever hate you my cute little bunny." She rubbed his stomach more until she heard a ring on her laptop. "Looks like your daddy is on." She moved her hand making Niko sad. Oichi clicks the answer bottom and Law's face pops up. He was wearing his glasses and a black shirt. He had books and papers scattered all over the desk. "You look busy. Are you sure it's okay to talk?" Oichi says. Law smiled as she starts straightening up. "I've missed your voice and yeah, my desk gets like this from time to time." Oichi smiled. "I miss you to. Even with a house full of boys it is still lonely…" Law smiled sadly. "I know but two years will fly by quickly in no time." Oichi nodded. "Yes, I guess…" Suddenly Niko started to cry. She looked over to him. "Is that Niko." Oichi nodded as she rolled over to his crib and picked him up. "Aw my little bunny. What's wrong." She held him in her arms. He stop crying making Law chuckle. "You already got him spoiled…" Oichi rolled over to the screen and held Niko up to where Law could see him.**

 **"See your daddy Niko. He's so far away from us." Niko looked at Law who smiled at him. "He has your features other than the hair." Oichi smiles. "That's what everyone says but…" Law nodded. "Yeah I know. It's going to be hard but I'm sure you can handle it." Oichi placed Niko on her shoulder and rubbed his back. "Hey, has Corazon be over to see him?" Law asked. Oichi shook her head. "No, I called and invited him over but he said he was busy and that he would come later…" Law frowned. "That idiot…I told him that you didn't hate him…" Oichi looked at him in confusion. "He thinks I hate him?" Law nodded. "I want him to be a grandpa to Niko…" Law set back in the chair. "I'll call and talk to him…despite how Niko was born and who is true father is you're his mother and while I'm not there I want him to help you take care of Niko."**

 **Oichi frowned slightly. "Do you think…he will come for us?" Law takes his glasses off. "It's a possibility. He never does anything without a plan." Oichi held Niko as she shook slightly. "I think Dante has made perpetrations for it. You have Lucci, Eric, and Karasu now. You are aware of the dangers and hardly ever put your guard down." He smiled. "I think you will be able to protect yourself better before anything happens." Oichi smiled laughed slightly. "Yeah…" Niko started to wiggle. She picks him up and turns him around. Niko looked at Law and smiled, reaching out. "Aw, you miss daddy to?" Law chuckled. "I'll be home sooner than you think." Oichi placed Niko in front of the screen close enough for him to touch the screen. His eyes sparkled as Law placed his hand on the screen to. "Haha. You're to cute for your own good." Oichi pulled him back and hugged Niko. "Make sure to do good. Study hard and I'll send you a lot of pictures of me Niko and Kaeden!"**

 **Law smirked. "I'd like some inspired pictures from you. Maybe as a puppy or a hot nurse ready and waiting for me." Oichi blushed. "L-Law!?" He laughed. "Speaking of puppies. Jason!" Jason came running in and jumped on Law barking. "Look who it is." Jason barked happily at the screen. "Aww! Hi Jason! Please look after daddy for us!" Jason barked more. "So cute!" Oichi says laughing. Law pushed Jason down on the floor. "He's gotten bigger since we got here but he likes the new surroundings. Thanks for letting me bring him." Oichi smiled. "I couldn't let you go alone. At least I know Jason would keep you company." Law nodded. "I'm going to get off a bit early. Tomorrow I'll send sometimes where you can call me. If you or Niko aren't feeling well call me at any time. I don't care." Oichi nodded. She waved Niko's arm. "Say bye daddy!" Niko made happy noises as he waved his other hand. Law chuckled. "I love you both. Get some rest and don't get to stress and make sure you take your meds." Oichi nodded and then the call ended.**

 **Oichi sighed a bit sadly. "I wish I could have gone with you…" She got up and placed Niko back in his crib. She lays down on the bed and hands him his bunny bear. He hugs it as Oichi spins the bunnies. She then reaches up and made sure the baby monitor was working. "Lucci can you hear me?" She waits a bit. "Yeah, you need something?" "No…I'm gonna take a nap now." "Alright. I'll check up on Niko." "Thanks." She placed it on the dresser. She looked at Niko who yawned as the music started to get to him. She smiled. "I'll protect you my little bunny. I won't let anything happen to you." She rubs his cheek and pulls a light sheet over him before drifting off to sleep.**

 **Jess out of the shower, Jess was getting dressed. Slipping on match black laced bra and undies, Red high waist button shorts with Elegant Gothic Black Silver Striped Puff Sleeve Top. Sabo stepped in to see her, he smiled "Looking beautiful" Jess smiled and blushed "Thank you, shower is free if you wanna go and take one" "I'll wait until you leave" he said sitting down on the bed. Jess sat on the bed and slipped on her socks then her Victorian button knee high boots on. Then clicked her nametag for scarlets on. She stood up and walked over to her dresser and took her car keys from the top of it "see you at 10" she turned him and stepped to him kissing him. He kissed her back wrapping his arms around her making her giggle "No.. I need to go"**

 **"I'll make it quick." He says. He pulled her back with him on the bed he grabbed her butt making her moan "Sabo I need to go to work…" she gets out of his hold and stood up "when I get home then you can ravish me" she smirked at him and walked out of the room.**

 **"I'll hold you to that." Sabo says. Jess looked to the nursery and walked over to Elvira's room and picked in, she smiled to hear Elvira humming. Her cousin was by the front door "Jess" Jess turned to her "Yeah yeah I know" she walked away and headed for the front door, her cousin stepped out and she followed closing the front door locking it.**

 **Oichi woke up to a crying Niko. She turns her head to see him slightly red face. She sat up and rubbed her head. "Don't cry my little bunny." She picked him up and placed him over her shoulder. She rubbed his back calming him down slightly. "There, there, are you hungry?"**

 **The door opened and Lucci walked in with three bottles, making sure they were warm. "Oh? I see you are woke. I was hoping to catch him before he started crying." Oichi smiled. "Thanks." Lucci sat the bottles on the desks and handed one to her. Oichi cradled Niko and shook the bottle in front of him. Niko stopped crying and reached up to the bottle making her giggle. "Here you go." Niko soon calm down as he ate. "So where is everyone?" Lucci had his hand in his pocket. "Well, Kaeden is in his play room looking at paw patrol. Eric is in his room getting ready to go to the shooting range and Karasu is getting the car ready for you and Niko to head to the shop." Oichi smiled. "Did he already take the swing set and carrier?" Lucci nodded. "Yes, everything is ready for you and him until you come home." "That's good. I should be ready after Niko finishes eating." "I'll let him know." Lucci says turning around to leave. Oichi looked down at Niko. His eyes were closed as he went on eating. "It must be good. Haha. I wonder if I did that when I was a baby."**

 **Once Niko was full and burped Oichi changed him and put him in a hoodie one piece that said hunk on it. She giggled and took a picture of him. She caught him in the middle of yawning. "To cute…" She sent the picture to Danni and Dante. 'Heading out with mom' she sent in the text. She quickly got messages back. Danni had sent her a thousand and one heart emojis and then a picture of Zane eating. 'Come vist me soon big sis! Bring food!' Was under the picture. Oichi laughed and looked at the one Dante sent. 'Where are you going with Niko?' She sent back a text. 'Heading to the shop to check it out. Karasu is taking me.' Her phone beeped. 'Take Eric as well.' Oichi shook her head. 'He's at the shooting range. I should be fine with Karasu. I wont stay out to long. I just want to go check it out to see what I need…' She sighed as she got another beep. 'Then I will meet you there. I also what to see how big or small it is. As usual Maxmus doesn't explain everything.' Oichi giggled. 'If you wanted to come all you had to do was say you were coming in the first place.' She didn't get a response back.**

 **"Your grandpa is so stubborn sometimes." She says picking up Niko. She cradles him in her arms. She grabbed her jacket and batman bag and went to Niko's nursery room. There she grabbed an orange baby bag. She headed to the kitchen where Lucci was getting done making more bottles. "I got everything here and I filled up the baby bag." Oichi handed him the bag as he filled it with the bottles. "Papa is going to meet me at the store so I won't be long…" Oichi says. Lucci chuckled as he handed her the bag. "His daughter is growing up now. It's only natural for him to be worried and a bit over protective." "A bit?" Oichi says poking her head. Lucci laughed. "You know what I mean. Now hurry out before Kaeden sees you." Oichi nodded. "Alright be back soon." She walked out the kitchen, through the living room area. She then headed down a small hall way and went through a door that lead to the stairs to the upper room and the garage. There Karasu had the car running and fixing the care seat. "Ms. Oichi. Everything is ready." Oichi nodded and handed him her things. She placed Niko in the car seat and strapped him in. She handed him the toy keys to keep him occupied. When that was done, she hopped in the car with Karasu and they drove off to the store.**

 **At work Jess was wiping down tables before she went off to check on customers, the restaurant was full tonight. Jess finished, Scarlet came up to her "booth 20" she handed her 4 menus. Jess smiled and nodded. She walked away and towards the booth. At the booth, couple of girls with one boy. "This place is kind of gothic looking…" a girl said, one laughed "Kind of? Its nothing but gothic" another girl nodded but smiled "The food here is really good though" Jess walked over to the table making the girls eyes widen "Welcome to scarlets" then she frowned to noticed the girls she sighed and handed them menus "what kind of deinks would you like?" she asked with a smile. The girls just stared at her "You work here?" a girl asked, the boy was flushing at her outfit. Jess nodded "Yup" "Why? Don't you have you families money ?" Jess laughed "Please, I don't need my family's money. I don't even survive on it. I work hard like normal person would. ME and Sabo both do to bring home money for food, bills and stuff for Elvira, now what can I get you?" the boy smiled "Dr. Pepper" Jess smiled and wrote that down, then looked at the girls "You 3 girls?" one shook her head to snap herself out of the shock from this "Lemon flavored water…. For all of us" Jess nodded "I'll be back with your drinks" she walked away.**

 **A girl laughed "Funny how this is just a cover up, she properly does this so she can cheat like a whore she is" "You think so?" one asked her, the girl nodded "yup!" she laughed "I think we should let the school know about this" the boy shook his head "You girls are idiots." "Oh shut up. You're the idiot for looking at her like despite that you have a girlfriend…" The boy frown. "She's cute…what can you expect." The girls frowned at him. "Your only saying that so you can get in her pants…all she does is steal everyone's boyfriends." One girl was already on her phone expressing and edging on more rumors. "Thank God that she's leaving this year. Maybe for once we can have a peaceful day without her whore around." The other girl say. "Just knowing she works here makes me lose my appetite. Let's hurry up eat and go." The boy shook his head. "Why do I bother hanging around you girls…"**

 **Over at the waitress station, Jess was staring at the drinks she made, Scarlet frowned at her "Jess what's wrong?" Jess frowned "I don't wanna serve that booth…" Scarlet looked at the booth with the girls and boy and sighed, she put her hand on Jess's shoulder "Alright go take a break" Jess nodded and walked away. Scarlet grabbed the tray and walked over to the table "Sorry for the wait" the girls looked up at her "Where's the whore" one whispered to her friend. Scarlet gave them that glared and then dropped the tray on the table making their drinks go all over them, the girls shrieked, the boy's eyes widen.**

 **"What is your problem!" One of the girls yelled. People looked at this and whispered and watched, Scarlet slammed her hand on the table "I will not have you disrespect my employees! If you can't respect anyone that works here then you can get the hell out of my restaurant and make sure you give your waitress a tip to tolerate you all!" Scarlet shouted at them and walked away.**

 **"Fine didn't want that whore all over my food any way!" One of the girls says, getting up. The boy laughed and placed 10 bucks on the table and got up "Wow you girls sure do know how to get us kicked out of a restaurant" he walked away. One of the girls took the 10, balled it out and stepped on it. "Here's the whores tip! Worthless just like her!" The girl stormed out. "What a waste of time. I'm never coming back here again." The last girl simply placed a dollar on the table and left smirking slightly and left.**

 **As they left, Jess stepped out and refinished her job. Around after 10, Jess walks in the front door and closed the door locking. The apartment was dead quite, her uncle and brother asleep. Jess stepped over the bedroom, she could see the lights on in the bedroom. She smiled and opened the door and stepped in. Sabo was on the bed in his boxers with his laptop Jess got him. Jess smiled "Hey I'm home" "Welcome home." He says. Jess smiled and started to trip off her clothes "How was Elvira? Did she wake up while I was gone?" Sabo nodded "couple of times" Jess chuckled, in nothing but her bra and panties, she crawled on the bed over to Sabo "I think I promised after work we can have some fun."**

 **"Glad you remembered." He says smirking. Jess chuckled and closed his laptop and moved it out of the way and crawled over him connecting her lips with his, he smirked in the kissed. He grabbed her ass with both hands making her moan and hum. Sabo chuckled at that.**

 **Oichi was still at the shop. It was a good thing they had stopped by. It seems the store had been broken into earlier. The windows were open and that little furniture that was in there had been taken. Dante wasn't so happy about that and decided to install his newest security system. He also gave a called to Maxmus and gave him a very scary lecture. He also ordered her new furniture that Karasu was putting up.**

 **Dante finished up the last bit of the system. "I can't believe he left the shop so openly…tomorrow while you're in school I'll make sure Chaz and Axel come here and install a small camera room and hook it up to your tablet and phone." Oichi was rocking Niko in her new sofa. "Mmm I don't have a tablet papa…" "Yes, you do or will, next week." Oichi smiled. "You're making it?" Dante nodded. "Yes, I'll be using you as my test subject. So, make sure you tell me anything if something goes wrong." "Okay, I can handle that. You're making a lot of things lately. Is everything okay?" Dante looked back at her. "Yes, I am about to bring Grand Line up in the peak of technology. It's sad that places like the hospital, who don't have enough computers to hold up client information or enough equipment to properly treat someone, that make Grand Line so pathetic." Oichi blinked at him. "Sorry, I'm rambling aren't I?"**

 **Oichi smiled. "That's always a good sigh papa. That let me know that you are serious about something. I trust you will do your best at whatever it is your plan on doing." Dante smiled softly. "Thank you Oichi. Hearing that makes everything worth while." He turns around. "Knowing that I have your full support and Love makes me very happy. Happier then you could ever imagine." "HeeHee, I'll always be here for you papa. You know that." Dante turned and walked to her. "Then…let me say this…soon…maybe in the middle of the year…your life is going to change a lot." "What do you mean?" Dante placed the car seat in front of her and watched her place Niko in it. "I can't tell you much right now. I just want you to be prepare to adat to something new. I know it will be stressful but I would like for you to bear with me a little while longer." Oichi stood up and hugged Dante. "I don't fully understand but like I said, I trust you papa. Now and always. Nothing anyone can say can make me change my mind." Dante hugged her back. "I see…thank you for understanding. You must have gotten this side from your grandmother. This special gift to see the good in people no matter how terrible they are." Oichi smiled. They separated. "Alright, let's get you and Niko back home." He says picking up the car seat.**

 **The next day at school, Jess and Sabo were standing in Dante's office before school start in 10 minutes. Sabo handed him a folder on the school's website ideas the council talked about. Dante opened the folder up and read it.**

 **"I know this won't be to hard for you since your make the impossible, possible." Sabo says. Dante ignored him slightly as he read the papers. "…So you want me to monitor the posts…" He says sighing. Jess showed him the newest post from last night "This was posted when I was working last night, look at what it says, 'School's royal Whore is working at scarlets to whore herself' what kind of bullshit like this can be allowed on it!"**

 **"Calm yourself." Dante says closing the folder. Jess bite her lip and nodded "Sorry.." Sabo held Jess's hand. Dante took his reading glasses off. "Dante, can you place some kind of security program on the site? Like you did for Grand Line?" Sabo asked. "At least do it for the school site? It's not right what those girls are doing!?" Sabo says gripping Jess's hand tightly. Jess held his hand back tighter "Yeah… trying to work for my family and they bring in my personal life into this shit they post on the site"**

 **Dante took out a cigarette. "I suppose I could do something like that…" He sighs. "You kids are making this job more difficult than I would like…but I'll take care of it." Sabo sighs in relief. 'I thought I was going to have to bribe him…' Dante typed something in is laptop and brings up the site. He types in a password and scrolls down to the newly added post and deleted it from the site. "If you don't have anything else then you can leave." Dante says as he scrolls through his tablet. Jess nodded "Thank you Dante" "Thank you." Sabo says as they leave.**

 **Dante leans back in his chair and picks up the phone. He dials a number. "…Yes, Mihawk, when Oichi arrives in class tell her to come to my office. No, she's not in trouble, I have a special assignment for her and a few more students. Yeah, thanks." He hung up the phone as he added Oichi's name to a list. "Let's see how this will turn out…"**

 **After a little while, Jess and Sabo sat in their Art class. The bell rang, Ace walked in as a guy was laughing at the post "Hey Jess why don't you serve me tonight! Haha" the couple of guys laughed "Yeahh! Hahaha!"**

 **Ace sighed as he took his seat at the back of the class. 'So tired…' He placed his head down on the desk. Jess stood up. "shut your fucken mouth" eyes widen at her "I work so I can bring home money for family not to whore myself around, if you believe that shit on the schools website that your nothing but a pathetic piece of shit!"**

 **The guy laughed. "Don't know why you're getting mad princess. This type of attention is wanted from a piece of meat like you isn't it?" The Teach walked in. "Alright enough sit down now" Jess sat down with a red face 'I'm so sick of this shit…' Sabo rubbed her back and glared at the boy thinking of ways to get him later, looking at Ace who looked back at him.**

 **Ace looked out the window. He didn't want to get involved anymore but when Sabo gives him that look there wasn't much he could do to not get involved. "So then I want everyone to shut up and wait for the morning announcements" The teacher snapped at them.**

 **Oichi at the time was sitting in the office with Dante along with Carina waiting. The PDA turned on and Naruto's loud mouth came on "Good morning students! It's me Naruto Uzumaki! Now then today is a special day for our school, On September 28th and 29th is the schools culture festival! Today is homeroom day, you should have gotten your homeroom classroom. Our lovely student council made it for a homeroom culture festival" Jess smiled and students in her class were chatting about the festival. "Also a new note on the schools website, it will be shut down for half of the day. That is all enjoy your school day!" the PDA turned off**

 **Dante sighed. "So bothersome." Oichi smiled. "What is papa?" "Your friend and her stalkers and bullies." Oichi frowned slightly. "Papa I swear that girl had it coming to her!" Dante looked at her. "…I'm not talking about the girl you gave a black eye to but, thanks for reminding me of that." Oichi pouted. "Crap…" Carina giggled. "Anyways, as you heard Naruto the school website is shutting down. I called you to in here because I want to put your skills to the test." He looked at Carina. "I have seen your rap sheet from your last schools. You are quite the hacker and I am very impressed what some of the things you have done." Carina's eyes widen slightly. "W-What are you talking about?" Dante flipped her files open.**

 **"Let's see…hacking into the school to change every student's grades, hacking into private networks, hacking atm systems…need I go on?" Carina frowned. "Those are supposed to be locked away!" Dante smirked. "Dear children…I'll have you know nothing stays locked for me. I know everything about every student and teacher here. I have every file on those I need information on and for." Carina stood up. "Are you going to black mail me!?" Dante sat back. "I don't have a need to do that to a child such as yourself. I was letting you know that there is nothing you can hid from me…"**

 **Carina sighed and took a seat. "Point taken…sir…" Dante smiles slightly. "Don't fret Oichi's rap sheet is worse then yours. She was able to hack into her mother's army base just for the kicks." Carina looked at Oichi in shock. Oichi rubbed her head. "M-My mama forced me to do it…she wanted me to spread a fake virus in her soldier's computers to see how they would handle this situation…let's just say they all failed the test." "Wow…your hardcore…" Oichi shook her head. "I'm not haha…"**

 **"Ladies pay attention." Dante says. "I asked you in here today to work on an assignment for me." "An assignment?" Carina says. Dante nodded. "I would like for you two girls to reform the school website." The girl's eyes widen. "Wait what?" "I want you to make a security system that blocks any information not belonging to the school. You have half a day to complete this." Carina crossed her arms. "Sir, do you know how long it takes to make something like that for site that big!?" "Mmmm...with me alone…it would take about less than three hours…I'll need your tablet and the programing room and pudding cups, lots of them." Dante smirked and looked at Carina who was astonished at Oichi's answers. "Well then…If we are making requests…can I get some applesauce!" Dante nodded. "Alright. Once you get that done and I test it out. I will give you your next assignment." He held out the keys. "Here are the keys now get to work. I expect great results." Oichi took the keys and Dante's tablet. "It sounds easy enough. Let's go Carina." She grabbed her hand and pulled her out the room. Carina laughed. "Your funny Oichi but yeah! Let's go!"**

 **After Art class, Ancient history went fine, there was a surprise quiz and group study of 4 for the next section with homework sheets as group they had to fill with a Ancient history magazine. Jess and Sabo team up with Kid and killer. Ace was with his friends near them. Jess looked at question 4 "The Nara Period (Nara Jidai) of ancient Japan (710-794 CE), so called because for most of that time the capital was located at Nara, then known as _, Despite the period's brevity it still managed to produce arguably the most famous works of Japanese literature ever written and some of the most important temples still in use today including at Todaiji, the largest wooden building in the world at that time, which still houses the largest bronze statue of Buddha ever made.?"**

 **Kid yawned as he scribbled some answers down. Sabo looked at the article. "Mhmmm as Heijokyo, it was a short period of transition prior to the significant Heian Period." Jess smiled "Correct, let's put that down."**

 **Killer turned a page in his book to find the next answer. Then Jess jumped as a piece of paper ball hit her and she frowned looking at it. Sabo bite his lip and looked at the group of boys smirking. Kid sighed and grabbed it and opened it, Kill and him looked to see a pic of dick with a phone number a personal note 'any time baby let me know'.**

 **Kid simply ripped the note up and went back to work. He didn't have time to deal with idiots today. He was more concerned with his own work this and next year. Since he didn't do as well as last year he was told that he had to pass all his classes with A's in order to get into the overseas program. Killer was the same. Though he was not taking the program he wanted to move Ajisai and Alaric out their old house and neighborhood and into a new one. He knew that she was worried about all the child abductions and things, which were a bit bad from where they stayed. Mainly he nor Kid wanted Alaric to grow up next to the red district. He had to focus on school work and his main construction job since Kid would be leaving soon.**

 **The boy frowned at what Kid did and was about to make another one when his chair was pulled from under him. The teacher looked up to see Sandersonia, one of Handcock's younger sisters. Jess blinked "What is going on." Sandersonia frowned sending a glare to the teacher making chills go up down his spine. "I can't sit by and watch as a fellow sister gets treated in such manor. Though she may not use her title she is still consider a princess. Your rude attitude will only get you so far." Jess looked shocked at this. She then grabbed the boy. "Listen well you disgusting man child. My sister may have patience with your type but I don't. In my kingdom actions such as that means death. You cause any more trouble and I'll make sure you come up missing."**

 **The boy tried struggling out her grip. "Sandersonia, let that boy go and go to the office now! I w-will not have this in my class room." Sandersonia frowned at the teacher as she pushed the boy down hard to the ground. "Yes, I will go to Mr. Yamamoto's office and explain that you need to be fired from how you are letting this type of treatment get a pass. This is considered harassment no matter how you look at it." "W-What!?" Sandersonia looked at Jess. "My sister has informed us that she no longer holds any grudges toward you nor Oichi and has asked me to at least watch your back from these pathetic boys. It's sad that they have nothing better to do with their time." She turned around stepping on the boy's hand making him yell out in pain. "Hmmff…you deserve more pain then that you piece of trash." Jess smiled "Thank you" Jess looked at question 10 "The concept of the afterlife changed in different eras of Egypt's very long history, but for the most part, it was imagined as a paradise where one lived eternally. To the Egyptians, their country was the most perfect place which had been created b?" Sabo flipped the pages and found the article "The answer would be by the gods for human happiness" jess smiled and wrote it down. Suddenly the PDA went on has Tsunade came on it "Attention students the homeroom time has been changed to the end of the end, after your last class report to your homeroom class that is all"**

 ****

 **Oichi stretched as she and Carina finished with time to spare. "Wow…that was amazing!" Carina says eating some applesauce. Oichi smiled. "I do a lot of the stuff for papa so it's not all that amazing." The door opened and Dante walked in. "I got a text saying you were done?" Oichi nodded. "Yea, we made a new system for the site. It shouldn't let any posts on that aren't about school. All the post should go to your laptop and you can approve or disapprove of them." Carina nodded. "Yes, and we set it up to where even the hint of something like that post, from this morning, shows up or tries to get posted, the student would get locked out the site and then that student's information would come back to you." Dante sat down. "And how does that work?" "With their student's, Id's. They would need to log into the site with their Id log number. That way it would be easier to track them if they post something negatively but, that will only be used in case something slips past the system." "A back up plan…very good…now let's try it out."**

 **Dante got up and logs on under Oichi's name. He then takes the post that he deleted earlier and tried to post it. Before it could even upload the laptop, screen froze and blacked out. It then had a circle with a X in the middle saying 'you have been locked out. In order to unlock your screen please visit the principal's office.' Dante's tablet then started to blink. Oichi looked at it and smiled as she held it up. She swiped to show him an email and opened it. Once pulled up it had all of Oichi's information. Her Id picture, Id number, classes, and how much time she spend on the site and so on. Dante rubbed his chin. "Impressive…" Oichi and Carina smiled. "If you want to unlock it then all you do is type in your password papa and it's unlocked."**

 **"Very good girls. I'm very impressed. Now on to your next assignment. I want you to make a special code for the club leaders of the school. Including the student board members." Oichi smiled. "So you are going to set it up like Grand line?" "To a degree, I want that done by the end of the day and we you are finished I want you to show the student council members how to use the new site functions." Oichi nodded. "Will do papa." Carina nodded. "Yeah, we got this!" Dante stood up. "I'll tell someone to bring your lunch here. I want this situation handle so all this nonsense can stop. If you need me call the office." He got up and left. Oichi and Carina high fived each other. "Yay! Us!" They say together.**

 **After Ancient history, it was Astronomy. There was a another quiz. After the quiz the teacher opened his book and write on the board 'The Universe' "Alright turn to chapter 2" the students turn their books to the 2nd chapter "The study of the Universe itself, its origins and evolution is known as cosmology. On a personal note who is taking Archaeology?" half the raised there hands even Jess and Sabo. There teacher smiled "Cosmology is another type of Archaeology, anyways, It is a highly theoretical science, but one on which the foundations of astronomy all rest. Throughout History, astronomers and others have used various theories, some more scientific than others, to explain the universe. Now then read the rest of page of 47 to 51, 20 minutes tops then I will walk around with a homework sheet"**

 **Danni was on her way back to her class room from her break. She yawned as she rubbed her back. "I really am getting old or something…these suits are so annoying." Today she was wearing a black suit similar to the one she wore the first day. Her high heels clank across the empty hall way. "Mmm…I wonder if Frank will let me keep the heels on during sex…it could be a great foreplay…I'll have to note that down…" She grabbed her keys and was about to unlock her down when she realized it was unlock. She frowned as she carefully opened it. She turned the lights and gasp slightly. On her desk were red roses, a box of chocolate, and a note. She looked around as she walked over to her desk.**

 **Picking up the note she red. 'My dearest Danni, I have long for you since the day we met. Though I know your heart has been taken by someone I can only watch you from afar. I do hope that maybe one day…someday...we can be together…' Danni frowned and ripped the note up. "Sorry, but I don't have time for secret admires. I'd hate to leave someone to a near to death experience from Frank." She rubbed her chin. "Mmm…" She grabbed the flowers. "It was very nice of them. I haven't received flowers since my courting days Haha. So, old fashion but at the same time I don't really do flowers." She tossed the roses in the trash. She then grabbed the chocolates. "I will however, eat this yummy chocolate and then give the rest to Oichi hee-hee." She opened them as she sat down in her chair.**

 **It was now gym, Jess in her gym clothes and shoes was during some yoga stretches before class started. Sabo was next to her smirking joining her "Awww how sweet of you joining me in some yoga stretching"**

 **"I actually hate this but I think I'll put up with it for today." Sabo says. Jess smiled then her eyes widen wide has a hand grab her ass making her gasp and twirl around smacking a boy behind her in the face. Sabo's eyes widen and glared at the boy. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!" Jess screamed at him the boy smirked "Oh come on baby I know you want it" he reached out but before he could even touch her Sabo's hand was gripping him by the neck. Jess frowned "Don't kill him Sabo… stop... Ace!"**

 **Ace sighs as he shot a basketball missing. He glanced over to see the Sabo chocking the boy. At first, he was going to ignore it. Maybe Sabo killing someone would leave them alone but then again…Dante's no killing rule was still active. He sighed as he walked over to his brother. The boy's face was turning colors now as he struggled against Sabo.**

 **He walked past Jess who was still trying to get Sabo to let the boy go. Jess frowned "Sabo stop please… no killing…" Ace rolls his eyes as kicked Sabo in the back of his knees, surprising him. Sabo growled and took a swing at Ace but Ace blocked it and thumped him in the forehead. "Cut it out. You know as well as I do that Dante said no killing…" Sabo frowned and looked at the boy who was coughing. "Just go over there and sit with Jess for today. I don't care what you two do just stay away from the students for their own good." Sabo frowned and grabbed Jess's hand and went to the other side of the gym where there were less friends.**

 **The boy glared daggers at Sabo but the turned to Ace. "Thanks man. Your brother has been real crazy ever since he has been dating that piece of meat. He won't even share." Ace chuckled. "I see. Hey, follow me right quick. I need some help outside. I'll even give you some tips on how to maybe get Jess to fall for ya." The boy smirked. "Is that right! Awesome." Ace led the boy outside. Sabo watched them leave. Jess sighed "idiot, there all idiots"**

 **Outside the boy was still smirking. "So tell me the ti…" Suddenly a fist found the boy's face. Once, twice, three times, four times, five times, six times, eight… Ace held the boy by the collar of his shirt. The boy's face was blooded from the broken nose, lip, and black eye. "Piece of shit like you won't stay away unless your forced. You come near Jess again, touch her, look at her general direction, your face will be the least bit of your worries." The boy struggled to talk but when Ace raised his fist he closed his eyes in fear. "Last warning. Don't make me have to tell you again." He drops the boy on the ground and uses his shirt to wipe the blood off his hand. "You should go to the nurse. Law isn't here but I heard we got a good nurse somewhat. Then maybe head to the office and switch out of my class." Hey smiled and went back inside.**

 **He clapped his hands together. "Listen up! Today we are doing a fitness test. The first test for today will be strength. We will start with push-ups, then sit ups, then squats. Tomorrow will be power when we do virtual jump. The next day after that will be speed and stamina I'll take you our to the track and you will do the mile run. Your grade will be what you make on the test." He walked over and grabbed a clip board. I want you to get into a group of two. That will be your partner for this week test. That person will count your pushes ups, sit ups, squats and virtual jumps and will time your one mile run. Does anyone not understand what I just said?" Ace looked around. "Good. Now go get the mats and line up in the middle of the gym." He blew his whistle. Jess smiled and grabbed Sabo's hand and walked over to the mat and started to push ups**

 **Oichi and Carina were watching what happened on the hidden camera outside the gym. They were both laughing at the boy as he dragged himself to the nurse. "Serve's him right." Oichi says as she starts to delete the footage. Carina giggled. "So you delete the footage so your friends won't get in trouble?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah, sometimes. I can't remember how many times I've done it for Ace and the others." Carina hugged her. "Aw you're so nice Oichi! Let's be the best of friends okay?" Oichi giggled and hugged her back. "Okay!"**

 **Carina let her go. "Okay let's get back to work. We still have more clubs to get through." Oichi nodded. "Yeah, I got mine done so let's get this done! Sometimes Papa rewards me for doing a good job. Like free time on his tablet haha!" Carina smiled. "So he gives out requests?" Oichi shrugs. "I don't know all I want is his tablet. You can ask when we are done but for now let's pull up some more feed from the cameras." Oichi says smiling. Carina nodded. "I never knew watching others could be so much fun! Think of all the people I could black mail!" Oichi poked her. "No blackmailing…unless we need to." The giggled and went back to work.**

 **After gym was lunch, Jess and Sabo sat outside away from the drama at a picnic table. Darcaniea was sitting near them on the bench eating a plate of Japanese dumplings which was on the menu. Jess and Sabo had the special, small juicy steak with a lobster tail and a side of large plate of dumplings which had a cloth over them. They were for a desert after their lunch. Jess taking a bite of steak and hummed "so good! Happy that Frank had this to the menu, mostly everyone ad the steak. Did you see Dani!? She had like 10 lobster tails!"**

 **"Are you that surprised. Between her, Oichi, Zane and now Niko, I don't know who eats more…" Sabo says shaking his head. The PDA came on "Good after afternoon students, its Naruto here! Don't forget to sign up for clubs! The club stands are outside in the courtyard right outside of the lunch room, that is all!" the PDA ended. Jess smiled "Thank god I registered the paranormal class. We have to go to our both after we eat."**

 **"Yeaaahh…" Sabo says. Darcaniea chuckled "I'll join your paranormal club sis" Jess smiled "Cool!" "If I have to I will to…" Sabo says sighing mentally.**

 **Oichi was smiling as Law came up on Dante's tablet. "Hey Law!" Law smiled. "Hey Ichi. Are you in school now?" "It's lunch time. I'm doing a little assignment for papa so he said I could call you for a while since Carina is helping with it." "Carina? Who is that?" Oichi smiled brightly and pulled Carina over to her. "This is Carina! My new hacker friend! Haha!" Carina looked at Law and smiled. "Hi there! Are you Oichi's boo!? My name is Carina!" Law chuckled. "I see. So Oichi has already made a friend. I'm Law I guess you can say she is my boo but I think fiancé is a much better word." Oichi blushed. "L-Law! We talked about that. We aren't telling anyone until you come home!" Carina smiled and hugged Oichi. "Awwww you're getting mar…" Oichi covered her mouth. "Shhhhh! It's a secret! Don't tell anyone please." Carina smirked. "A secret huh…then…let me blackmail a friend of mine with some footage I just saw then maybe I will forget I ever heard that." Oichi pouted. "Okay, fine go ahead." Carina smiled. "Thanks, Oichi! It was nice meeting you Law!"**

 **Oichi sighed and frowned at Law who enjoyed that conversation. "Jason! Come to mommy!" Oichi suddenly says making Law's smile drop. Out of nowhere Jason runs and jumps up on Law, making him fall out of his chair. "Dammit Jason! You're too big to be doing this!" Oichi giggled. "Good boy Jason!" She claps her hands. Law sat up rubbing his head. "Very funny Oichi." Oichi smiled. "I should go. I'll call you when I get home okay?" Law nodded. "Yeah, stay out of trouble." Oichi nodded. "Yeah, and you make sure you eat and sleep well. I don't want you pushing yourself to much. I love you…" Law smiled. "I love you to." He turns off his screen making Oichi sigh.**

 **Carina looked at her. "You okay?" Oichi looked down. "Just…a bit sad. I won't be able to see him for two years so…" Carina smiled sadly. "You miss him. I understand but I bet two years will fly super-fast!" Oichi smiled at her. "Yeah, let's get back to work…"**

 **After eating Jess was at her club booth with Darcaniea and Sabo. Her booth was very amazing looking, it glowed like ghost orb. All the booths were busy, busy as students gather around them. Jess stood up on her stool "Come and join the paranormal club! Get to learn about the paranormal and investigators haunted sites!" some students looked at her and blinked "I didn't know there was such a club…" "And she is the in that club" Jess smiled more "Next term is the viable class of the paranormal, taking this club would be future extra credit for the class!" eyes widen at what she said. Naruto grinned "Well sign me! Up! Come on Sasuke!" he pulled him over "Jess give up sign up sheet!" Jess smiled and handed them some. Morea walked over "I wanna join! Jess give me one!" Michael grinned "Me too!" he rushed over with Ronnie" Sora smiled "Sis! I'll Join!" Darcaniea chuckled "My, my look at this so many wanna join" she said finishing up on the club's sheet.**

 **Some students lined up for her club, other walked by it, some sheered at her and looked the other way as they joined other clubs.**

 **Vivi was sighing up multiple people for the fashion club. "Hey do I learn how to make my own clothes?" "Is Oichi is running this?" "Hey, Hey I heard Maxmus was coming to teach us this year!" Vivi smiled. "To all those questions it will be a yes! So please join up! Our first meeting will be Friday right after school so please make sure to show up on the first day!"**

 **Ace was by the dance club. A lot of girls were signing up which upset him. He was looking for a replacement since he would be leaving this year. He would hate to leave Oichi partner less…not that she need a partner or anything. He sighed. "I'm gonna miss dancing with Oichi…" He says leaning back. "Haha! Don't worry I will take your spot." He looked to see Terry sighing his name. "Do you know how to dance?" Terry smiled. "Yeah of course I do. It's part of my job to know things like that. If I take your spot I get to dance with Oichi right?" Ace smirked. "Sure, IF you can take my spot." Terry smirked. "Is that a challenge?" Ace chuckled. "I won't go easy of a rookie and I won't let my spot go without a fight." Terry laughed. "You asked for it." Sanji was watching students sign up with his cooking class. Nami was doing gymnastics. Robin was doing the yearbook club and the newspaper club this year Sabo would be overseeing her since he was leaving. He wanted to be sure nothing got printed off that was negative about Jess.**

 **After lunch, Math for Jess and Sabo went by fast nothing by quiz, note taking and homework sheet. After Math Jess and Sabo sat in potter. As the bell rang their teacher walked in "Alright, today you will work on a small potter cup or pot. If you add extra look to it you will get extra credit. After you sculpt it place it on the shelve and I will put it in the pottery oven. Tomorrow you will paint your creation, now go on" Jess smiled and stood up rolling up her sleeve all the elbow and walked to a station. More, Michael and Ronnie got up and did the same thing. Sabo worked on his own in deep thought.**

 **Danni was sitting in Dante's office frowning. "Why should I care if you have a admirer." Danni pouted slightly. "I just wanna know who it is so I can ask them to stop…" Dante rolled his eyes. "I don't see why you care. Don't you love Frank." "Of course I do idiot but I don't need him finding out some guy is giving me gifts, asking me to be his. I don't need Frank going to the trouble of threatening a teacher to death." Dante signed. "Danni I could care less what you and Frank does. As long as the teacher is still alive at the end of the day. With that said I find this amusing so no I will not look at the footage of your room and even if I did I wouldn't tell you the name of the teacher." Danni frowned. "Your such an ass…I don't know what I ever saw in you." Dante smirked. "Oh really now? I can easily remind you. Of course this room would stand a change when I do." Danni kicked a chair over into the wall. "Don't make me break your face." Dante gave a dry laugh. "Your empty threats are so tiresome." "It's only empty because I promise Dawn not to hurt you." "Well Dawn isn't here. So what's stopping you now." Danni got up. "Your little, Don't kill rule." She turned and walked out.**

 **After Pottery, in Archaeology the students stood in the front of the class. Troy had a sheet with arranged seats. "Alright the reason why I called you up here is because I've decided to have you all have arranged seats in here. Because of yesterday it was a disaster, Mhmmm Oichi isn't here she was excused for the class for the day…. Mhmmm I see" Jess frowned mentally she was hoping Oichi would get done with the schools website and be in class the only class she has with her. "Now then. The seat chart is on the board so you don't get confused" he stepped to the first row on the right side "alright Seat one, Jessica" Jess smiled and stepped over to the seat and sat down. "Seat four Sabo"**

 **Sabo took his seat. Troy moved to the other seat "Seat five Oichi, I'll send her a seat chart to her PDA later anyways, seat 7 Nami, Seat 9 Robin, Seat 12 Vivi and seat 14 Ace"**

 **"Why am I taking this class again…" Ace says. "I'm already sleeping in the other classes mine as well mark this a nap class to." Vivi was pouting. She wanted to sit by Oichi. Nami was making a face at her making her pout more. Troy smiled and stepped up the 2nd row "Seat 2 Sasuke, Seat 3 Hinata, seat 6 Luffy, Seat 8 Morea" he named off the 3 seat to some other students. Naruto frowned "I'm not sitting next to Sasuke" Sasuke shook his head and looked at the chart and sighed he walked to his spot, Hinata smiled and walked to hers. Morea skipped to hers.**

 **Luffy was already fast asleep at a random desk. The other students had to pull him in the seat. Troy moved over to the left side front room. "Alright Seat 15 Darcaniea" she smirked and sat down on her spot. "Seat 17 Kid"**

 **"Sure whatever." He says sitting down. Darcaniea smirked at him, Jess shook her head. "Seat 19 Sora, Seat 21 Killer, Seat 23 Ajisai" Ajisai smiled and dragged Killer over to there seats. Sora held his stuff and took his seat in between Kid and Killer. "seat 25 Naruto and seat 27 Shikamaru" Naruto sighed and then smirked "At least I'm sitting next to you Shikamaru!" Shikamaru sighed "So tiring some sitting next to you" he said walking to his seat, Naruto pouted and followed "hey!"**

 **Troy shook his head "Alright them Seat 16, Michael, Seat 18 Ronnie, seat River and seat Terry" River giggled pulling him over to their spot. Michael and Ronnie sat down on there spot. Troy named off the last seats to other students. Everyone sat down in their new seat.**

 **Troy went to his desk "Alright turn to page 21 chapter 2" he placed his tablet down and went to the board and wrote 'Chapter 2 'Old worlds and New, 1500 -1760'**

 **"The Era of European expansion overseas from the sixteenth to eighteenth centuries saw the rise of Antiquarianism, an increasing awareness of the remains of the past coupled with unprecedented revelations about far-off, Exotic Societies around the world. The People of the America in particular in western terms so alien in looks, behavior and way of life, soon came to be equated in culture and appearance with ancient people of the old world known from classical sources., now read the rest of page 21 to page 26, there is some on page 27 so make sure you get that, when you reach that page, do not start on the next section 'Contact with the East'"**

 **In his office Dante was on the phone talking. "Yes, everything is in place…Around January is where we make our move. So far everything is going as plan. Yes…Yes…once that happens it would be a long and slow progress." He then frowned as sighed. "I'm tired of that question. It would be wise to warn the others as well. I did not need to use anything to blackmail Dawn. Things happened as it happens. I don't need her power, title, or money to make happen what I'm going to do. I have enough of that already. I already own underground networks across the world. My new marketing bunisses is going to be up and running soon as well. All I need is the last plan to go well and the reformation of Grand Line will begin…" He got up and went to the window to smoke. "Vergo? No, I have people looking for him…He has? Hmm…that can be useful then. I will let her know later yes, take care and clear my meetings for October. Why? My son will be born that month. I don't need Danni and Jessica throwing a hissy fit because I'm not there." He smiles and laughed. "Oichi knows me the best you say? I guess she does somewhat. I wish more of my people had her, Terry's and Eric's undying trust." He heard his laptop beep. "I have to go. Yes, we will meet later. Good bye."**

 **Dante goes to sit in his desk. He smirks slightly, putting his cigarette out. "A little longer and soon my goal will finally see some light."**

 **At Jess's and Sabo's apartment, Elvira was in her bouncer playing with the buttons while Yuki was in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes, Orca was laying down near her watching her over her. Anubis was in his car tree licking himself and Acadia was in her wooden house in the corner of the upper right. He was watching little Elvira today, he looked over to her and she was just happily playing away on her bouncer, Yuki smiled 'she is just to cuute!' then Yuki felt something wrong, he narrowed his eyes turning to the window. He saw something shiny from the roof top nearby that was visible to the windows, his eyes widen and quickly ducked as shot came through the class making a prefect whole and hit the wall behind him. Elvira hearing this she started to cry, Orca was starts protect Elvira barking at the window, Anubis was hissing.. Acadia took off something afraid. Yuki bite his lip 'god dam it!' then his eyes widen and looked at Elvira "Elvira…!" he quickly rushed to her, two shots went off and missed him, Reaching Elvira, He quickly picked her up and turned rushing out of the room when a shit hit him in the shoulder passing through it, Orca and Anubis were following him. He gasped in pain, Elvira was crying more. Yuki bite his lip in pain but endured is and rain to the elevator, turning to it he turned the corner and luckily a when a shot went off it missed his back and hit the hall instead. Yuki save behind the wall went strait to the elevator. Elvira still crying, Yuki cuddling her, Orca barking and Anubis meowing at him "Shhh its okay, okay I'm taking you to your mommy and daddy" once the elevator reached the bottom he held Elvira close to him more and rushed to the back door to his car. Luckily when he took Elvira to the store today the car seat was still in his car. He rushed in putting Elvira in it, Orca and Anubis jumped in the backseat and got in to the drivers seat, buckling up he starting his car a shot went off and bounced off his windshield making Yuki smirk "Bulletproof prick! My whole car is!" He took off.**

 **At school, the half bell for the class rang "Alright everyone finish your work for tonight, head to your homeroom" the students gathered there stuff. Jess stood up stretching "Good day!" Darcaniea chuckled "If you say so, I was so temping to punch a girl in the face for calling me a freak" Kid gave her that look making smirk at him "Oh you think aim one don't you? Ooo your eyes can't lie to yourself" Jess shook her head and picked up her stuff "Enough lets go to our homeroom classes" Jess said walking away, Sabo was following right behind him. Jess was feeling something off but she ignored it.**

 **"I'm out of here." 'I wonder if Oichi will be in homeroom…' Kid walking away Darcaniea grabbed his ass making him jump and stop with widen eyes, Darcaniea walked past him with a wink and disappeared in the hall. "So damn irritating." He says walking off with Killer.**

 **Jess reaching her homeroom class, she stepped in with Sabo. She smiled and found a spot with Sabo. They sat there and waited. Students filled in and girls groaned in annoyance "Great were stuck in here with the whore" Jess laughed at her making her blink at jess "Yess it sure sucks sharing the same class with a group annoying no it all's girls who think they are nothing but pre Mondana's don't you think sabo?" Sabo nodded. The girls glared at her, Ace walked in and yawned and Jess smiled "Ace over here!"**

 **"No can do. My spot is where it will always be." Ace says poking her head and going to the back. He sat with his friends and yawned once more. Jess pouted 'ass' the teacher walked in and counted the students "Good everyone is here, so for the rest homeroom go ahead and speak about your thing your gonna do for the culture festival" he sat at his desk. The students started to talk about they would o, all their ideas were not that very good, Jess got up and stood on her chair making Sabo smirk as he saw her panties. 'great view, the ones I got her' she whistled in her fingers making the class look at her "I have an idea what we could do" one girl huffed "Ha! No one cares for what you have to say" Jess frowned.**

 **"Would you shut up for five seconds. Damn! Lighten up." A student says making the girl frown. "A circus Café" Jess said, eyes widen at what she said. One girl blinked "Not a bad idea…." Heads nodded "So what do you think? Colorful circus café?" Sabo smiled "I like it like" Jess smiled. "Of course he would like it…" the girls says turning around. The students who weren't give her a hard time agreed while a few of them ignore her suggestion.**

 **Oichi and Carina were in Dante's office. They had just finish with the site. Dante had sent them the rest of the names for the clubs this year and they had made a special code for each club. Each club had their own little page on the website and only the club leaders can post and remove something off their sections. The security system was still the same for the whole site. Dante still would have to approve everything but at least the club leaders can help him out a bit.**

 **Dante was going over their work. "Very impressive ladies. I approve of this. I will make sure each club leader gets the code. I will also let Jessica and Sabo know the meeting time for when you two can explain the functions of it." Oichi and Carina smiled and nodded. "Now, for your last task. I'm putting you two in charge of the site functioning. I leave the security matters and updates in your hands. Of course, you would still need my approval." The girls nodded. "Now, as for your reward. Oichi you can use my tablet for the next week." Oichi smiled and nodded. "Until you get the new one and Carina?" "Can you grant favors?" Dante nodded. "If it's within reason." "Can I be placed in Oichi's classes!?" Oichi looked at her. "Not since I love chorus but the others can I switch them?" Dante opened his laptop top. "Well Troy's class is a year-round class and that's already full so I can change you there but as for the rest. I have no problem with. Starting next week, you will have a shared schedule with Oichi." Carina smiled and looked at Oichi. "I don't want to seem like a stalker. It's just it's only the second day of school and for the first time I am having a great time in school! Let's make more memories together!" Oichi smiled. "Okay! Haha!" Dante then sent to two girls out to their homeroom.**

 **Yuki reaching the school, he quickly parked and got her out of the car getting Elvira from that backseat. She had stop crying, she was wide awake aware of everything. Rushing inside, he quickly rushed to Dante's office. Reaching his office he opened the door "Dante…!"**

 **"Did you knock…" Dante says looking up. Yuki walked over to him. "something bad happen" Dante looked and saw Yuki was bleeding from the shoulder.**

 **"…and what would that be?" Dante says, "There was an assassin, most likely looking for Jess. I barely got out alive with Elvira…" He felt dizzy "Dante take her to Jess and Sabo…" he fell forward, Dante quickly took Elvira from his arms as Yuki fell to the floor passing out from loss of blood. Elvira started to fuss but grabbed his chin and smiled making a cute babble noise.**

 **Dante sighed. "Can't go one day without something becoming troublesome." He grabbed Yuki by the collar of his shirt and tossed him on the chair. He then hit the panic button for Danni. A few seconds his phone rings. "Dante what the hell?" "Come to the office now." Danni sighed. "Alright…"**

 **Dante hung up the phone and dialed another number to Jess's homeroom teacher. It rung a few times before the teacher picked up. "This is Yamamoto. I need you to send Jessica and Sabo to my office now. Don't asked me why just do it please." He hung the phone up and sighed as he pulled Elvira's tiny hand off his chin.**

 **The teacher hangs up "Jess and Sabo, Dante has called you to his office it sounded in important" Jess blinked "Alright, Ace your in charge" Jess said getting up and walked over to the door, Sabo followed her.**

 **Ace gave out a dry laugh. "Yeah right…" He says looking out the window, leaving the students to talk amongst themselves. Leaving the classroom, it didn't take them long to reach Dante's office. Walking in her Jess's eyes widen to see Elvira in Dante's arms giggling and Yuki out cold with no shirt on as Danni checks his shoulder, Jess gasped "What the hell happen…?!" Jess walked over to Dante taking Elvira, she smiled as Jess took her "Ahhhhh!" Jess smiled then held her "What happen…?"**

 **"Don't know. Something about an assassination at your house." Dante says going back to sit at his desk. "Don't give her a half ass answer." Danni says giving Yuki first aid. "I gave her the important part." Dante says. Danni sighs. "It looks like someone has targeted you Jess…Thanks to Yuki here Elvira is safe…but it's too dangerous for you to leave right now." She says. Jess frowned and held Elvira "Where should we go then….?" Frank stepped in "I just got off the phone, your apartment isn't safe. Your father and brother were notified. Jess bite her lip "Then where are gonna stay…? I don't want her to sleep here…."**

 **"You won't be. You can go to…" Dante's phone deeps, he looked at it and it was Dawn 'I heard what happen! I want my daughter and granddaughter here with us where its safe!'**

 **Dante sighs. "Never mind. Your mother wants you to stay with us at the house." Jess blinked "Mom wants me to stay with you two…?" Frank pushed up his glasses "I'll have River and Haru go to your apartment and get Elvira's stuff and clothes and some clothes for you. Do you wish for Oichi to know what happen?" Danni looked at Dante "I don't want Oichi involved in this…" Dante sighed. "I'll let her know later after this is handled." Danni frowned at him but went back to treating Yuki. Frank nodded "Very well I'll be off getting River, Danni we can bring Yuki with us, Aurora will stop by and check on him" he left the room. Jess sat down with Elvira on her lap she grabbed jess's braid making her gasp "Ow Elvira no… Sabo help"**

 **Sabo laughed as he moved Jess's braid. Jess smiled, Elvira grabbed his hand and her eyes widen in curiosity. Jess and Sabo smiled at her, made a cute noise and started hitting his hand with her hand but it was soft. Jess giggled "Awww to cute"**

 **Dante was doing some paperwork. the last bell rang ending the school day making Elvira cry from the loud noise, Jess frowned "Awww shhhh its okay sweetie" Danni had finished up with Yuki and was looking out the window waiting on Frank. 'Never thought those useless course of medical training would help me…' She says to herself. Dante was still in the mist of doing his work.**

 **Oichi was out in the parking lot sitting on the trunk of the car. She was waiting on Karasu who had the keys. Vivi and Ace were there as well. "Yeah, they left and never came back." Ace says leaning on his car. "Mmm…sounds like something serious." Vivi says. Oichi looked up in the sky. The scars on her back were tingling. She had a weird feeling coming over her. "…I'm sure it's nothing to bad." Oichi says as she spotted Karasu who had a trail of girls following him. Ace chuckled. "Popular as ever I see." The girls stop short when they saw Oichi. "Karasu what took you so long?" Karasu sighed. "Ms. Oichi are you sure I cannot dispatch of these girls? They are quite annoying…" Oichi patted his shoulder. "I'm afraid not. Now let's go home. My back is hurting a bit…" Karasu frowned. "I will make sure to rub the cream on it before you head out to the store." Oichi nodded as she looked up at the school. She grabbed her shoulder frowning slightly. "Ms. Oichi…we should leave." Oichi nodded. "See you guys in the morning." She waved at Vivi as she got into car. Pulling out Oichi got a text from Dante. 'Let me know when your home. Need to talk.' Oichi tenses up slightly but texts back. '…okay papa…'**

 **Jess walked with Sabo to their locker soon as the students were gone, Sabo was calling Ace. Jess smiled and bounced Elvira as she giggled and smiled looking around. Sora and Troy were by their locker. Sora saw them and looked worried. "Jess, Sabo is everything okay?" "Were fine" Jess says, Sabo opened their locker. Troy frowned "were you gonna lay low at?" Jess smiled "With mama, the house in wall is built with a the world's strongest metal., it goes deep underground and the windows is bulletproof and not to mention there a underground tornado shelter under the house itself, it will be safe there" Troy smiled "That's good" Sora nodded "Frank is making us stay his place" Sabo getting there things "Let's go hun" Jess nodded "See you tomorrow" they both walked away.**

 **Out of her school clothes Oichi sighed as Karasu rubbed some cream on her back. It tingle and singed a bit but it help the pains go away. Niko was in the living room with Lucci and Kaeden, who had fallen in love with his play room, was napping to his daily season of paw patrol. When Karasu was finished Oichi dressed in a whit tank top, black yoga pants and light brown tub top. She walked into the living to find Niko awake and looking around. She sits in front of him and pokes his cheeks. He grabs her finger with both his tiny hands. Oichi smiles slightly. "…I wish you didn't look so much like him…but I'm happy that you got my features." She picked him up and sits on the couch waiting on Dante. "I wonder what he wants to talk about…" She picked up Niko's toy keys and dangle them in front of him.**

 **Minutes later, she heard the door opening. She turned to see Dante walking in. "Papa?" "I had Law make me a key." Dante saw walking in and joining her on the couch. Oichi holds Niko to him and he takes him. Niko happily flaps his hands, happy to see Dante. "He's becoming attached to you…" Oichi say jiggling the keys. Dante smiles slightly and then looks to Oichi. "I suppose I should tell you." "Tell me what?" "Your mother doesn't want you involved but Jess's apartment was attacked today." Oichi held her breath. "It looked like someone came to assassinate her. They tried getting Elvira and Yuki but thanks to his quick thinking they made it out okay. She's staying with Dawn at the house along with Sabo."**

 **"…Assassinate…" Oichi frowned and look down. Dante patted her head. "As I said your mother doesn't want you involved and neither do I. You are just getting back into the rhythm of your new life and I know this sounds selfish but when push comes to shove you need to think when you act. I know you love Jess but you know have two little ones who you have to raise. You need to think about them first before you do anything…" Oichi looked to him. "So you asking me to stand by and let Jess get hurt?" "No, I'm not but starting this year your actions and choices have consequences now. Not everything is going to be like a fairy tale and have a happy ending. I just want you to understand that."**

 **Oichi frowned and looked down. Dante sighs and pulls her close. "On another note. She's not some defenseless puppy who can't handle herself. Everyone at the house can easily defend themselves even Dawn who is carrying your brother." Oichi smiled a bit and leans on him. "True…" Dante looked down at Niko who was smiling up at him. "Now since that is said. Let's go to the shop and meet Max." "Eh? Your coming to?" "Got a problem with that?" Dante asked ruffling her hair. Oichi giggled. "Of course not. Just don't hurt Max." "No promises…" Dante says under his breath.**

 ****

 **Time went by, Jess was in her mother's room while Sabo was back on the phone with Ace telling him everything.**

 **"So that's what happened." "Shocker…" Sabo frowned. "At least act shock." "I am. Glad Elvira's okay and all but you can't tell me you weren't expecting this." Sabo sighed. "I guess your right but still." "No but's about it man. Just do your thing. Dante may not like you but he trained you for a reason. Use those skills to protect your family." Ace says. Sabo chuckled. "Yeah, your right…" Ace snitches his teeth. "Anyways I gotta go. I promise Vivi I'd take her shopping." Sabo nodded. "Alright. Make sure you check on Luffy." "HUH!? He's your brother you do it!?" "I did. So it's your turn!" "Luffy is a big boy now. He's with Hancock and her sisters 24-7 and you know how she is. So I'm sure he is eating fine and getting his regular bath and getting his homework done." Sabo frowned. "Quit your worrying. Focus on what's going over there. Later." Ace hangs up making Sabo sigh.**

 **In dawns room, Dawn was holding Elvira as she feed her. Jess smiled rubbing her mother's stomach "Sucks you still have to be on bed rest" Dawn chuckled "I know hun, Aurora says I can still get up and move around to move my legs but I cant go out to work and stuff" Jess's eyes widen as she felt Roxas kick her cheek "wow what a kick!" Dawn smirked "Such a kicker, I can tell he had both my and Dante's strength" Jess chuckled at her "he's gonna be such an awesome brother I can tell already!" Dawn smiled, then they both felt River in the room "River did you get everything?" they looked to see her by the window, River nodded "Yeah, I put everything in the guest bedroom" Jess smiled "Thank you" River chuckled "Anytime, Haru will watch over you. I gotta get back at home, have homework to do" Jess and Dawn chuckled at her "Alright" River disappeared. "So when is Dante coming home?" Jess asked her mother, Dawn shrugged her shoulders "Don't know he's with Oichi now, he'll come when he comes"**

 **Dante was feeding Niko as he watched Oichi dressed the new mannequins he had got her. She giggled in happiness as she set out her first four official outfits. Max was putting her list in his phone so that he can get her the materials she needed. One outfit was a olive Tunic Dress with black pumps and hopefully a purse to match. Max would be making the purses and shoes for now until she got the hang of making those but she would still be designing them. The next out fit was more gothic like. The mannequin had on black steam skinny jeans with a gray skull t-shirt and black boots. The next outfit was for the guys. It was a plaid red, white, and black shirt with a vest, light blue jeans and the shoes would be left up to max. The last outfits were more like kid clothes. One was for a baby girl. It had a light brown sweater with cute ruffles at the bottom. The other next to it was for a baby boy. It had a white and blue plaid shirt and blue thin jeans. There was a vest that went with it but she was still working on that. Max placed them in font of the window. As soon as he did people started to look at them. Max pointed to the sigh on the window that says coming soon in September.**

 **Oichi smiled and walked back to Dante who was on Niko's third bottle already. "I see Niko as gotten your gluttony trait." Oichi shrugs. "It's a gift. I guess. Watching him eat makes me hungry though…" Dante smiles. "Do you want to stop by the Chinese place before going home?" Oichi nodded. "Yesss!" Her stomach growled. "I feel like I'm gonna die here!" Dante shook his head. "Your so overdramatic like your mother."**

 **Jess and Sabo sat on the bed in the guest room where Elvira's crib was put. Elvira was soundly a sleep. Jess and Sabo were working quietly on there homework, Anubis was laying down on the plush chair soundly asleep, Orca was in moms room sleeping in her new doggy and after the shooting Jess's little squirrel Acadia was missing making Jess worried for her. Dawn getting out of bed she walked down stairs it get something to eat "Ice cream and pickles sounds good" reaching the kitchen Dawn opened the freezer side of the fridge and grabbed the big tub of vanilla ice cream, then opening he other side and took out pickles. Dawn kicked the doors shut and to the table and sat down at the table and started to snack on the ice cream and pickles. "Mhmmmm" hearing the front door unlock and open, she smiled to sense Dante is home "Dante I'm in the kitchen"**

 **Dante looks into the kitchen. Dawn smiled "Welcome home, how was your day?" she asked taking a bite of her pickle. "It was fine. Be careful going up and down the stairs" He says going into his regular spot in the living room. He takes out his folders now hidden under the floor in a secret compartment. He spreads them on the table, places his glasses on and starts working. He placed a small wireless headset on and placed his tablet on the table. He looks at it and sighs. "Alright…let's try this once more. Julia…respond…" He closed his eyes and waited. "Zzz…zzz…zzes…Yes…" A light voice was heard through his headset. Dante flipped through his notes and opened his laptop. He connects a wire from his laptop to his tablet. "Good…getting a response…" 'won't be able to do much here since we got company.' He says taking out a cigarette. The touchless kitchen set was being manufactured tomorrow so he would have to leave right after work to go supervise it. It was only a matter of time before that started up and get moving. He picked up a piece of paper that had a newly design chip. "Next month will be your turn…" He placed it in a folder as he went back to working on the tablet. Finishing her ice cream and pickles. Dawn put her food away. And walked over to bathroom downstairs, did her business, brushed her teeth and washed her hands. She walked out and over to Dante "Dante hun?" "What is it?" He asked without looking up from his work. Dawn smiled at him "you gonna come and join me?"**

 **"In a bit, when I'm done." He says. Dawn chuckled "Alright see you in a bit" She turned to the stairs walked up them carefully to head back to bed. Dante went on with his work.**

 **Upstairs, Jess finished her homework and put it away. Sabo did the same thing, they both stripped out of their clothes. Jess looking over at Elvira, she was humming in her sleep. Soundly. Jess smiled and took off her bra she could feel Sabo's eyes on her. Jess smirked and looked at him "What you looking at?"**

 **"Do you really need a answer to that question." Jess chuckled and turned away grabbing her night gown slipping it on "Not to night hun, Elvira is in here with us and I don't wanna scar her…"**

 **"Nothing wrong with seeing how she was created." Jess sighed and smiled "Maybe in our shower in the morning" Jess said slipping in the bed covering herself with the blanket turning off the light. Sabo shrugs and gets into bed. Jess cuddled up on his side "good night hun" "Night."**

 **Oichi was sitting out in the backyard looking up in the sky. She had a very strong urge to drink. Whenever she did Law would take her mind off of it the usual way but since he was gone it's gotten hard. She was considering smoking but she knew Dante would be upset with her…Niko was sleep, Kaeden was sleep, all her work was done, all the prep for the store was done for today…any normal person would be dead tired. Oichi sighed as she buried her face in her knees. The urge to drink got stronger. Why did she want to drink? It was tasty? It helped her forget things she didn't want to remember? It helped her sleep…? She grips her knees tighter.**

 **From the roof Karasu watched Oichi. He could sense how tense she was. He frowned as he ponders of what to do. He turned to see Eric appearing down beside him. He was wearing a black body suit with a black and red jacket. He had a two belts holding four different guns. He also had a mask on. It was black with white on the top. He was also covered in blood. "I take it that hunting went well?" Eric pulled off the mask. "Dumbass spies never learn…my cousin is off limits...I'm done for the night." Karasu nodded. He was wearing a loose black body suit with chain mail under it. He pulled his mask over his mouth and head to where you could only see his eyes. "Oh! Uncle said to only kill those who to do harm to Oichi. Nothing more nothing less. No witnesses." "Understood." Karasu says. "Good luck." Eric says jumping off the roof.**

 **Karasu looked down at Oichi and narrowed his eyes. He then sence something not too far from the house. He sighs and closes his eyes. A strong gust of wind picked up and swirled slightly around him. In a blink of an eye he disappeared leaving a trail of black feathers to float down to Oichi.**

 **Oichi feel the disappearance of Karasu looked up to see the black feathers floating down. "Pretty…" She reached out and grabbed one. Lucci walked out. "Oichi. You should come inside now…" "Okay…" She stood up and head back inside. "I'll make you something to eat. Maybe that will help you sleep." Oichi nodded. "Thanks…"**

 **Dawn laid on her side cuddling up to her maternity pillow and sighed she couldn't get comfy, Roxas kept kicking her. He was wide awake and he was letting her know it. She heard Dante walk in with a tired sigh. She smiled "you coming to bed now?" she moved around groaning "god dam it "Stop kicking me…"**

 **"What is it." Dante says tying his hair up. turning on her back rubbing her tummy "I'm trying to sleep and he won't let me I can tell he's gonna be a night owl…"**

 **"That's a given. Both Oichi and Izzy are like that." He says changing his clothes into his night clothes. "He should calm down in a minute or two. If he is anything like the others." Dawn smiled "Yeah I know" he placed his pack of cigarettes on the table and checked his phone. It reported that Eric made it home safely and Karasu was out now. He closed it, placed it on the charger, and slipped under the blankets. He right away stopped "Finally!"  
Dante lays down. Dawn went on her side and cuddled up on Dante's side and puts his hand on her tummy "Goodnight" she smiled closing her eyes. "Night…" Dante says looking up to the ceiling. **

**The next day at school, half of the school day went by fine. In gym class, Jess was standing there waiting for Ace to start the class. Sabo standing next to her was worried for Jess. A girl groaned pissed off "Can you believe this?! What the hell happen to the school's website?! We can't even post what we want! Look everything I posted was remove and when I posted something else I get a blank screen with a red X saying I have to go talk to the principle!" Jess shook her head and looked away "Maybe because they re-did the site yesterday that's why it was down all day."**

 **Ace walked in with his clip board. "Alight listen up." The students go silent. "Today we are doing virtual jumps and we will be finishing up those who didn't do pull ups. Now for those who don't know what vertical jumps are its basically you jumping as high as you can from the ground. Now to start off you will go over to the wall over there to the back with your feet flat on the floor and stretch as high as possible. Your partner will then mark how high that is. Next when that is marked you will then do the same thing but instead you will be jumping. Your goal is to hit the wall at the highest point you can. Make sure you stretch." Sabo sighs. "Acting like a big shot because he's teaching a class now..." Jess shook her head "Be nice Sabo"**

 **"Shut you face Sabo. I'll make you run until the end of class." Ace says. Sabo rolls his eyes. "Alright if you didn't do your pull ups go to the fitness room. The rest of you get ready for your vertical jumps." Jess smiled and stretched "Oh I'm so ready for this!"**

 **The other students stretched as they got ready. Jess stood in line "I'm so excited!" Darcaniea appeared behind her "Yes we all can tell" Jess blinked and looked behind her "Wait you here…? Oh yeah you have this class Monday and Wednesday" Darcaniea laughed. They soon heard a whistle signaling that the pull up test was done. Some students walked out rubbing their arms. He had some white tape in his hands.**

 **"Alright, teams of two the first person who is jumping get up on the wall facing me with your feet flat on the floor." Jess was smiling.**

 **Ace went on. "Next, while keeping your feet flat on the floor reach as high as you can on the wall so your partner can mark it." Everyone did as they were told. Ace walked around handing the students a basketball sticker. "Really Ace?" A student said. "Oh shut up and use it." When the stretching was done Ace sighed. "Alright. Now you will do a total of six jumps. Tap the highest spot you can and let's keep it measurable and not doing anything crazy…" Ace says looking at Jess and Darcaniea. Jess pouted, Darcaniea was laughing. Ace then blew the whistle signaling them to start.**

 **After gym, Jess sat table with Sabo, River and terry. The courtyard was locked, it was raining. Jess was rubbing her arm, a girl pushed her walking out of the gym telling her that it was her fault that the schools site is fucked up now in her terms. River frowned "What happen to your arm?" Jess sighed and pointed to a girl who was smirking and telling her friends she pushed Jess and bragging how weak jess was. Jess shook her head "my elbow hit the wall, but I'll be fine"**

 **The girls went to sit down looking proud of themselves. Darcaniea growled making the table jump, she stood up. Jess sighed "Darcaniea don't… let her feel like she's all that. We all know she isn't" Darcaniea didn't listen and walked over to the table. River shook her heads "Really know, I think Zach needs to re order her not to kill a student"**

 **Terry was ignoring them He was looking out at the rain. He hated the rain. Sabo simply ate his food. Darcaniea reaching the table towered over the girl with a evil look in her eyes making the girls gulp and shiver from that evil glance in her eyes "So you are the one that pushed my sister?"**

 **"Yeah so what!? She deserved it!" A girl says. Darcaniea noticed the fork and picked it up and swirled "really now? You think so? The only reason why she wont fight back because you pathetic bitches aren't worth it maybe I should remind you on your fucken manners!" Darcaniea growled out making Jess's eyes widen and stood up "Darcaniea!" it was too late as the fork was in the girls hand, the girl screamed making students gasped out loud "I will not repeat myself again to anyone and even you girl, you so much as touch, hurt or speak of her or to her well lets say no one will ever find your body" she turned around and walked back to the table and sat down, Jess bite her lip "what the hell?!" Darcaniea smirked "Please she deserves it" River snuggled in Terry's side "She kind of did, I would have did the same thing" she smiled Jess sighed and sat back down "I think we need to call Zach to talk to you" Darcaniea growled softly "whatever" Terry was still looking outside lost in a daze. Sabo sighed. 'Why even bother bring her to school when she won't listen to anyone…' He shook his head and went back to eating.**

 **Oichi was looking outside at the rain. Ace had the window open and was letting the rain hit his head. They were in one of free rooms in the school. Just like they promised each other last year they were going to enjoy their second day of school lunch together. Sanji was setting up his homemade Crepe Frances. He had made different types. He spreads them out on the desk. "Ooo looks yummy!" Oichi says. Robin takes a picture of it and so does Nami. "Why is everyone taking pictures?" Ace says grabbing one with strawberries. "Newspaper and yearbook club." Robin says smiling. "Cooking club! I am going to document everything Sanji makes!" Oichi and Vivi grabbed one and sat in the desk. Taking a bit they both smiled. "So good!" They giggled. Ace looked around. "Anyone seen Luffy?" Robin nodded. "Yes, he, Zoro and Usopp are with Brook learning how to play instruments or something like that." Ace sighs. "I'm sure he will just end up braking something…" Nami sat next to Oichi. "Lunch like this is so peaceful! No drama, no loud students, no hissy fits!" Sanji smiled as he took out a container of water and juice and plastic cups. "I made extra since I thought Luffy would be here but Oichi you are free to eat them up." Oichi smiled. "Yay! Okay!"**

 **River's eyes suddenly widen and glared out the window into the raining courtyard. Jess frowned she could feel it too. Darcaniea was glaring out the window. Sabo and Terry blinked and looked out the window "What is it?" River stood up slowly "he's here that assassin…" River whispered for only there table to hear. Dante walk through the lunch room stopped and looked out the window. His eyes narrowed. Before anyone of them could move the glass window shattered making the girls in the lunch room scream.**

 **Dante sighs mentally. Jess's eyes widen as River's hand was in front of her face, holding a bullet. Jess gasped and River quickly hid it, Terry was frowning along with Sabo. River was staring deadly out the now broken window. Darcaniea stood up "let me I can kill…" "No, stay by Jess's side" River walked out the broken window "Terry I'll be back" Frank in the kitchen "I'm closing the metal window shields, don't want to get the rain in the school" He walked over to the wall and placed his finger print on a scanner and the medal shields went on fast leaving River outside.**

 **Sabo grabbed Jess. "You okay?" Jess frowned and stood up "wanna check on mama…" she walked away**

 **Oichi and the others were laughing at their summer stories. "It's not that funny…" Vivi says pouting. Ace smirked. "So getting caught naked in front of your 'subjects' wasn't funny!? I disagree!" Ace says laughing earning a smack. That only made the group laugh more. "Ow Vivi…your hits are getting better every day." Oichi laughed when suddenly their phones started to beep. Oichi took out hers. She got a text from Carina. 'OICHI OMG!' Oichi blinked as she texted back. "Carina what's wrong?' She got a response back. 'IT'S CRAZY IN HERE! THE WINDOW SUDDENLY JUST SHATTERED! It was kind of freaky BUT AWESOME!' Oichi frowned. Ace and the others were looking at their phones receiving the same messages. "Are people really excited or scared over a window crashing? They should have went to Grand Line. Not a day goes by when I window shatters because so of some idiot." Nami says shaking her head. Ace glanced at Oichi. She had her hand on her shoulder gripping it tightly. "I'm sure it was nothing to be work up about." Ace says. Oichi looked at him. Vivi noticed Oichi's uncomfortable state. "Oichi? Are you okay? It didn't bring up any bad thoughts did it?" Oichi smiled softly. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'm sorry." She got up and hurried out the room. Vivi frowned. "Oichi…?"**

 **Oichi closed the door behind her and quickly raced to the lunch room. Her heart pounding against her chest. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes. 'Please be okay…please be okay…' She says to herself mentally. Fear rushed through every bone of her body. Her head throbbed as she thought the worse. Jess couldn't walk anymore, she leaned on a wall, she was shaking 'that was way to close… if River wasn't there I would have gotten a bullet in my forehead.. I would have dead….' She was shaking. Sabo and Darcaniea were rushing to find her "I really hope she is okay, man I wish River would let me out there so I can kill that freak!"**

 **"Would you just hush and look for Jess." Sabo says frowning. Finding Jess, they see her shaking, this made them frowned. They rushed over to her "Jess you alright?" Darcaniea asked.**

 **Sabo reached out to touch her. She Jumped and looked at Sabo with fear in her eyes the first time he's seen fear in her eyes since Victor. "Sabo…" Sabo pulled her into a hug. Jess barred her head in his chest "I almost died… almost made Elvira motherless…." Sabo can feel her shaking. Darcaniea frowned and took out her phone and texted Jetter. "It's okay. Its okay now. Everything will…" He stopped short when he sees a teary eyes Oichi running full speed at them. Before ,Sabo could prepare himself Oichi ran into them hugging Jess from behind. "Jess!" She yelled through her tears. "Please be okay! Are you okay! You're not hurt! Please tell me you aren't hurt!" Oichi says through her tears. Jess's eyes widen and looked at her "Oichi…"**

 **Oichi cried more as she hugs Jess tighter. Jess bite her lip hugged her back and Oichi felt jess shaking "Oichi… you know don't you?" She nodded. Jess frowned and sniffed "he was here…. I need to go somewhere I don't wanna be here in the hallway" Darcaniea shook her head "Oichi take her somewhere, I need to go talk to Frank" she walked away "River is having all the fun outside fighting him man I'm never gonna get to kill anyone.." she pouted like a child.**

 **Sabo shook his head. "Ya think she would be more concerned her sister then killing…" Sabo mumbles to himself. Jess sniffed and smiled softly "I could use some Sanji's cooking…." Oichi grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall to the others. She cleaned her face unable to shake away the fear of losing Jess off her. They reached the door and Oichi opened it to see Nami and the others looking worried. Vivi looked up. "Oichi!?...and Jess?" "Jess is going to be joining us for lunch. I know we promised to do this personally but for this one time can Jess join…please…"**

 **They glanced at each other. "Sure! Come in and close the door behind you and Sabo leave your shit at the door!" Nami says. Sabo pouted slightly at that comment. "Jess is my soon to be wife I should be able to do and say whatever I want about her." Nami ignored him and motion Oichi and Jess to sit in the desk between her and Vivi. "Boo hoo! Sanji an extra snack!" Nami says. Sanji smiled. "Of course my dear Nami swan!" He picked up a crème and handed it in front of Jess. "All I have are the strawberry's one left. Enjoy." He says placing a cup of orange in front of her. Jess smiled "Mhmm yummy looking" she took a bite of it and her eyes sparkled "Mhmmmmmm"**

 **Outside the assassin had to change tree's 'dam I didn't know the dragon would be here!' he bite his lip 'I need to finish this job for overlord Clover..' then wires wrapped around him making his eyes widen and fell down hanging from the tree and there was river with a Katana to his throat "Who sent you?! Who sent you to Kill Princess Jess!" the man bite his lip and spit at her "I'm not telling you anything dragon knight of Celtica!" he was about to bite down on his tooth with a gun came in his mouth, it was Danni.**

 **Her eyes were empty but freely pouring out a scene of bloodlust. "I'm not in the playing mood today. Move one more inch and I swear you will regret it..." River put her sword down "I think Dante would to integrate you! Attacking his girlfriend's daughter, most likely Dawn asked him to look after Jess now and not to mention putting his daughter endanger being here! Danni." River moved the wires where the guy fell the ground but was still wired "Let's take him to secretly elevator to Dante's office"**

 **Danni visibly pissed, controlled her urge to spatter the assassin brains all over the ground. River texted Terry 'captured the assassin tell Dante were being him to his office, you can come too' and followed Danni around the school.**

 **Jess taking a bite "Mhmm Sanji these are amazing!" then she shook again the memory of what happen in the lunch came back, she dropped the fork and put her head down and started to cry. Oichi frowned and rubbed her back. "Sis…" Jess wiped her tears "I'm sorry.. I'm just.. a little shooken up… I'll be fine… Sanji do you have anything to drink, Sabo can you call mama and see if she is okay with Elvira?" "Yeah…" Sabo says grabbing his phone. Sanji refilled the cup of orange and handed it to Jess.**

 **In Dante's office, Danni and River had the guy tied to a chair. They were waiting for Terry and Dante, Terry didn't text her back she was worried.**

 **Terry and Dante soon walked in. River looked at Terry "Is Jess okay?" Frank walked in "She's fine, with Oichi. Darcaniea left, Zach called her in for something important" he cracked his knuckles. The assassin looked and he shook to see the Ace Knight of Celtica 'shit…. He's here too… not good' "So Dante this is your school until Dawn is back what do you want to do with him?" Frank asked.**

 **Dante sighed. "Guess I gotta think of something. I'll handled it…alone…" Frank nodded and grabbed Danni's had "Me and you need to talk" He pulled her out in the hall way and thought he school to his personal office and pushed her in making her eyes widen.**

 **"Frank what the hell!?" Danni said frowning still pissed that her lunch was disturbed. Frank closed the door locking it and closed the shades "So who has been sending you flowers and cards?" Danni blinked. "Say what?" "Danni who is it?" Frank felt his blood boil "So I need to need to pay this person a visit for trying to get my woman?"**

 **"It's nothing serious. I didn't keep any of the gifts or anything…I just ate the candy and gave the rest to Oichi…" Frank smirked sexual "I think I need to put a reclaim on you" Frank charged at her. "Kyaa! Wait a second!" Danni says as Frank toppled over her. All her anger quickly went 'poof.'**

 **In Dante's office, River pulled out Terry leaving Dante and the assassin alone. They stood there listening and guarding the door. Terry pouted. His main job was to get answers from guys like that. He wanted to be the one in there pounding his face in…if that's what his uncle was doing.**

 **Dante pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "So Mr. Assassin…what is it going to take to make you talk?" The guy bite his lip "I have nothing to say to you!" Dante blew out smoke. "No need to yell. I can be a very understanding person unless I know you're wasting my time. So tell me what can I do to make you talk without braking my own rule. My friend just repainted my office and I'd hate for him to have to wash your blood off floors and walls." The guy snorted "I would rather die in telling you"** **Dante sighed. "What a shame…I really want to avoid this..." He gags the man. "Blink twice when you want to talk and in the end..." Dante's eyes went empty as his dark aura poured out. "Even if you don't tell me nothing." He grabbed the man's throat forcing him to look at him. "Your brain is the perfect play toy for me..." the man shook in fear "Stop! Alright! It was Lord Clover! Lord Clover put a hit on Princess Jessica's head! Just stop with this aura!" he was gasping for air.** **Dante sighed. "Pity…I was looking forwarded to picking your brain…" Dante bottled his aura back up. He walks over and opens the door to see Terry's hair flaring. His eyes were closed as he tried to keep himself from passing out. River was rubbing his back. "He'll be fine." Dante tells her. "I want you to go inform Jetter and whoever else it concerns about what I have learned." River blinked. "Who is it?" Dante leans on the doorway. "The spy was sent by a man name Clover…" River's eyes widen "That's impossible… Clover is in prison for trying over throw his brother, king Zach and for trying to murder Jess couple of years ago when Rick was alive and Rick died by his hand….."**

 **"As interesting as that story would sound…I don't care for the backstory. Please inform Jetter and Zach then. The spy will stay with me until then." Dante says. River closed her eyes. "Terry I'll be back tonight, keep this from Jess" She walked to the window and jumped out of it and disappeared. "Terry…" Terry looked up. His eyes were yellow. "Are you calm?" Terry nodded slightly. "I see…take the spy back to the safe house. I want you and Eric to watch over him until I come." Dante's eyes widen slightly almost a rare scene of excitement, as his aura poured out slowly. "If I can keep him, he will be perfect test subject…"**

 **After lunch, was math for jess and sabo. It went by fast and boring to most of the class. Pottery, it went fast, all the class was doing was painting their pots and cups. It was time for Archaeology. Everyone sat in there signed seats, Troy walked in "Jess?" Jess looked at him and smiled "Yeah papa?" Troy smiled "I found her" Jess's eyes widen the students looked confused. Troy opened his jacket pocket and a tiny head popped out making the class students gasp, the girls cued at it "Awww so cute"**

 **The boys raised their eyebrows at it. Jess smiled "Acadia!" Acadia's ears went up hearing Jess, she made a happy chirp and jumped out of the pocket and rushed to Jess. Sabo smiled as Acadia jumped on the table in front of jess and snuzzled her face into Jess's hand arm "Aww sweaty I missed you too I was worried something happen to you"**

 **Some of the girls frowned. "Why are you letting her keep that wild animal in here?" a girl snapped. Jess frowned, Troy sighed "true Acadia is a wild animal, if you all look at her she is a Heart tailed Squirrel a rare squirrel endangered really. Jess license to keep her, Jess saved this creators live from being almost killed by boys from this school torturing her, to answer your question better is that an accident happen at home and we lost her, found her and now she is here with jess. enough of your mouth I don't wanna hear it unless I asked question on our class"**

 **One of the girls snitched her teeth. "As also Ms. Perfect always get to bend the rules because of her 'daddy.'" She mumbles. "Now then since we are done with the tutorial of Archeology. Your wondering what types of Archaeology will I teach will then" he stepped to the board 'Paleontology' "Paleontology" he stepped to a box and picked up a book and had 'Paleontology' on it "This is the only course that is permitted to be teached in high schools, more higher branches of Archaeology is only taught in College"**

 **Some students looked excited others like Ace looked like they just wanted to go home already. "Now then, come up here and get your new book" Sabo got up "I'll get your and Oichi's book" Jess smiled "alright"**

 **Oichi was tapping her finger on the desk. She was more concerned about Dante. She could tell he was in a rare form of excitement. It worried her a bit. Darcaniea smiled at him "Can you get me a book?" "Why the hell should I?" The tip of her pencil was under his chin "Book get me one" her face was blank, he gulped "Whatever…" Troy shook his head "Darcaniea dear please no threating in my classroom" Darcaniea pouted "Alright"**

 **Once everyone got their books they sat back down. "Now then" he picked up a long orange envelop and walked over to Oichi and placed it in front of her "Stay here after class and don't open that until after class" he walked away. Jess blinked at her. Oichi placed the envelop under her book. "History of Paleontology, Throughout human history, fossils have been used, studied, and understood in different ways. Early civilizations used fossils for decorative or religious purposes, but did not always understand where they came from.**

 **Although some ancient Greek and Roman scientists recognized that fossils were the remains of life forms, many early scholars believed fossils were evidence of mythological creatures such as dragons. From the Middle Ages until the early 1700s, fossils were widely regarded as works of the devil or of a higher power. Many people believed the remains had special curative or destructive powers. Many scholars also believed that fossils were remains left by Noah's flood and other biblical disasters.**

 **Some ancient scientists did understand what fossils were, and were able to formulate complex hypotheses based on fossil evidence. Greek biologist Xenophanes discovered seashells on land, and deduced that the land was once a seafloor. Remarkably, Chinese scientist Shen Kuo was able to use fossilized bamboo to form a theory of climate change.**

 **The formal science of paleontology—fossil collection and description—began in the 1700s, a period of time known as the Age of Enlightenment. Scientists began to describe and map rock formations and classify fossils. Geologists discovered that rock layers were the product of long periods of sediment buildup, rather than the result of single events or catastrophes. In the early 1800s, Georges Cuvier and William Smith, considered the pioneers of paleontology, found that rock layers in different areas could be compared and matched on the basis of their fossils.**

 **Later that century, the works of Charles Lyell and Charles Darwin strongly influenced how society understood the history of Earth and its organisms. Lyell's Principles of Geology stated that the fossils in one rock layer were similar, but fossils in other rock layers were different. This sequence could be used to show relationships between similar rock layers separated by great distances. Fossils discovered in South America may have more in common with fossils from Africa than fossils from different rock layers nearby.**

 **Darwin's On The Origin of Species observed somewhat similar sequencing in the living world. Darwin suggested that new species evolve over time. New fossil discoveries supported Darwin's theory that creatures living in the distant past were different from, yet sometimes interconnected with, those living today. This theory allowed paleontologists to study living organisms for clues to understanding fossil evidence. The Archaeopteryx, for example, had wings like a bird, but had other features (such as teeth) typical of a type of dinosaur called a theropod. Now regarded as a very early bird, Archaeopteryx retains more similarities to theropods than does any modern bird. Studying the physical features of Archaeopteryx is an example of how paleontologists and other scientists establish a sequence, or ordering, of when one species evolved relative to another.**

 **The dating of rock layers and fossils was revolutionized after the discovery of radioactivity in the late 1800s. Using a process known as radiometric dating, scientists can determine the age of a rock layer by examining how certain atoms in the rock have changed since the rock formed. As atoms change, they emit different levels of radioactivity. Changes in radioactivity are standard and can be accurately measured in units of time.**

 **By measuring radioactive material in an ancient sample and comparing it to a current sample, scientists can calculate how much time has passed. Radiometric dating allows ages to be assigned to rock layers, which can then be used to determine the ages of fossils.**

 **Paleontologists used radiometric dating to study the fossilized eggshells of Genyornis, an extinct bird from Australia. They discovered that Genyornis became extinct between 40,000 and 50,000 years ago. Fossil evidence from plants and other organisms in the region shows that there was abundant food for the large, flightless bird at the time of its extinction. Climate changes were too slow to explain the relatively quick extinction.**

 **By studying human fossils and ancient Australian cave paintings that were dated to the same time period, paleontologists hypothesized that human beings—the earliest people to inhabit Australia—may have contributed to the extinction of Genyornis."**

 **Danni was sitting in her class, with somewhat of a daze, watching her students take a test when there was a knock at the door. "It's unlocked." Danni says. The door opened and Mihawk walked in. He was carrying a bag of sweets. Danni sat up. "Mihawk!? What is that? Are you a idiot!?" She asked. Mihawk walked in and sat the bag of sweets on her desk. "Please, do you take me for a fool? It's been made clear that you are a taken women. I don't want to risk my life any time soon." Danni grabbed the bag and looked through it. "If Frank sees you doing this…" "Then I will explain just what I am to you. I don't know who it is and to be honest I got these from Shanks who got them from another teacher who got it from another teacher who was sitting in the teachers' lounge. They had your name on it but they are too scared to approach you so here we are."**

 **Danni pulled out some chocolate. "Mmm yummy. Anyways what else came with them?" "Flowers, red roses, a teddy bear and a card that says 'please consider my offer.' I ripped it up and tossed it in the trash." Danni smiled as she ate the chocolates. "Well I'll cross yours and shanks name off the list. Iceberg to. I cornered him today and he told me that if he wanted to he could have sent me a boat load of expensive chocolates…which is true. Hmm…I should take him up on that offer." Mihawk shook his head. "Just be careful. I hope your romantic admire knows what he is getting himself into." He waved and left the room. Danni sighs and sits back when a student raised his hand. "Yes, what is it?" "…Um…Did you and Mihawk…" Danni looked at him. "Date? Yes, back when I was in high school we did date. Haaa…" Danni rubbed her cheeks. "He was a master in the bed. Those eyes pierced through my body so many times along with something else. I almost got addicted to it."**

 **Some of the students blushed at her answer. "S-So would you leave Frank to get with Mihawk?" Danni leans back. "No. What me and Mihawk had was a long time ago. I'll be sticking by my darling Frank and dear adorable son Zane. They are my treasure along with Oichi and…" Danni stopped herself. Letting students know Oichi had two sons might cause more issues on Oichi. Danni smiled. "…and I love all of them! Now, no talking and go back to doing your test."**

 **After the class ended, Troy stood in front of Oichi as she opened the large envelope Troy gave her. Taking out a book her eyes widen 'Fashion Archaeology'**

 **"Eh? I was only joking about this class having fashion in it…but wow…never knew it would be true…" Troy smiled "Extra credit, tomorrow I'm gonna be reveling an extra credit course for this class. It will be an Online course. The side course is to pick a future archaeology branch you would like to learn. One only. As I was going through the lists I found that one and I picked it for you knowing you would like it, it's a rare course to take but I thought you would like it"**

 **Oichi smiles. "Thanks! I'll do my best!" Troy chuckled "you are welcome, now go."**

 **After school Oichi and Karasu went home. They walked inside and headed to the living room to see Kaeden marching around the room looking at Paw patrol. "PAW PAROLLLL!" He yelled. Oichi giggled. "Kaeden sweetie it's Paw Patrol." She says sitting her bag down. Kaeden went on marching. "PAW PAROLLLL!" Oichi laughed. Niko was behind him in his swing seat. He had noise cancelation headphones on. He was sleeping peacefully as he swung gently. Lucci was in the kitchen and Eric was coming out of the room with a towel over his head. "Hey Oichi. Welcome home." Oichi smiled as she walked over to Niko. "Hi Eric. How are you feeling?" Eric sat on the couch. "I could be better. I have to stay at the safe house tonight on uncles orders so Karasu your gonna have to take my shift." Karasu grabbed Oichi's back. "You mean pick up your slack? I've been doing it from the start." Eric shot a glare. "Care to say that again ninja boy…" Oichi shook her head. "No fighting in front of the kids you two." Karasu walked to the room to put her things down. Eric huffed and watched Kaeden bounce to paw patrol.**

 **Oichi gently rubbed Niko's hair. 'Soft…' She rubbed his cheek, stirring him away a bit. His purple eyes opened and looked up to see Oichi's. "Hi my little bunny. She removed the headphones and picked him up. She felt him jump a bit from Kaeden's yelling. She felt him start to get fussing. She rubbed his back and walked into the kitchen with Lucci. "Lucci, bottle?" Lucci had three prepared, working on two more. Oichi sat at the island and turned Niko around in her arms. Spotting the bottle, his eyes sparkled. Oichi giggled as she give it to him. "He seems so more excited to see his food then he is to see me…" Oichi s pouting slightly. Lucci chuckled. "I'm sure that phase will pass soon. He'll learn that you are the most important thing in his life. For now food is taking your spot. Haha." Oichi pouted more but couldn't help to break out into a smile as Niko closed his eyes to eat.**

 **In Grivida, Zach walked down a hall in the deepest part of the dungeon under the castle. Two guards were standing on each side of a thick metal door. He stopped in front of it "open it know" they nodded and opened the door for him, he stepped in. the room was dimmed but color of the room was white. The walls and floors were padded in white. There was a white padded bed in the left corner in the far back of the room, in the far back of the room was more darker, for a normal person they could not see in the darkness but with Zach's eyes he could. Suddenly red glowing eyes shined in the darkness a chuckled filled the air "Hello Brother.. nice of you to visit me.." Zach sighed "Clover, you know why I'm here" Clover chuckled in the darkness "Oh do I? mhmm maybe because I put a hit on that disgusting girls head then yess" Zach would see him smirking with such dark look on his face "How in the hell did you put a hit on her being in here?" "Mhmm maybe you have a traitor guard right your nose. The guards outside eyes widen in shock to hear that.**

 **Zach stepped close to him "you have no reason to put a hit on her anymore, Victor is no longer in control of Celtica he's been in the same position as you are in for months" Clover chuckled and stood up "Oh brother I think not, event though he is no longer in charge I still have that contract with him and I will full fill it with such deep enjoyment in seeing her gone from the face of the earth" Zach growled and in a flash he had Clover against the way and his eyes were glowing red now "Why do you want her gone so bad?!" Clover chuckled "if it wasn't for her our family would be pure, simple she is a disease all the Mikcloud's are" she smirked Zach punched him in the stomach and stepped back, Clover went the floor with a gasp "You can't stop me brother one day I will get her" Zach growled and turned away walked back to the door "I will not let that happen Clover, She no longer has her inner darkness" Clover's eyes widen "What did you do!?" Zach stopped and turned to him "I removed that darkness and placed in copy body of her, be careful Clover if you do come to close to Jess, 'she' won't let you near her and 'he' wont either" Clover's eyes widen more "You…. Didn't…You brought back your son from the dead…?" Zach opened the door and stepped out "not yet soon" he slammed the door and locked it. "I think I need to change my guards who guard you" the guards eyes widen as they gasp in, there blood was boiling "no one will let you out" Zach whispered and both guards were bleeding from there eyes and ears falling on the floor dead. Zach walked away, Clover in his cell laughed "I will brother I WILL I GET HER!"**

 **Jess at work, Dawn was watching over Elvira while Sabo was doing his work in her study, giving him some privacy. Elvira was sleeping in her playpen in the living room while Dawn was in kitchen preparing for dinner. Orca was outside roaming around outside. Anubis was in the sunroom cleaning himself. Elvira waking up, her eyes looked around noticing she was in her play ben, kicking her legs slightly hoping for someone to hear she was awake. The sliding door next to the kitchen opened and a figure strolled in, Dawn didn't notice her. A face came over Elvira's play pen. It looked her mother to her but it wasn't Elvira made that confused look at her and made a cute confused noise making Darcaniea smile down at her. Darcaniea reached down and picked her up making Elvira's eyes widen in surprise of being picked up by this stranger that looked like her mother.**

 **Darcaniea held her "You are just too cute, I'm your auntie Darcaniea, Darca for short" Dawn hearing her she strolled in her eyes widen "D-Darcaniea… I didn't know you were visiting…" Darcaniea turned her head at Dawn and smiled it was creepy to dawn but it felt warm "Hello mother" Dawn's turned red, her heart fluttered 'she called me mother….' She had a smile on her face. Elvira grabbed Darcaniea chin making her smirk "too cute, your daddy wouldn't let me hold you or come near you he's just a stubborn idiot" then she smiled 'speak of the devil' she could feel his dark glare burning wholes in the back of her head. Dawn gulped "No fighting…. Or I sewer I'm gonna get Dante, you are a guest in my household I will not put up with this fighting…" she sat down on the chair to get off her feet 'god I so ready to have him already….'**

 **'Tisk…' Sabo turns around and heads back to the study. Any other day he would have taken Elvira right from her arms but as Dawn said this wasn't their home. Plus, he didn't want to face Dante at the moment. Ever since lunch his aura has been slowly pouring out. He only got that way when he was excited in his own element. Sabo sighed. Then there was the pill of paperwork he had to turn in as well. He didn't want to get lectured again so for now he will let this go. 'I also need to get ready for the meeting Dante called…I'm shocked he would even call me in since I've been left out the loop for so long…I wonder what he has planning this time….' Sabo says to himself. Down stairs he can hear Elvira giggling. The Door opened and Darcaniea came in with a giggling Elvira, Elvira seeing her father smiled "PAAAAAA!"**

 **Sabo's eyes widen. Darcaniea smirked "my my rare for a almost 4 month baby to start talking, anyways she wants you. I can hear her thoughts" Darcaniea walked over to him placing her on the desk and she sat there, sitting on her own. "Even at an early age she can already keep herself up right know, the black serum and her inhuman strength I've heard she as inherited" Elvira reached for a cute kitty tiny statue on the desk and smiled "Ahh!"**

 **"If your done here you can leave." Sabo says. Darcaniea huffed and turned "I have to leave anyways, a fair warning to you Sabo 'he' is gonna be reborn soon" she said closing the door behind her.**

 **"'He' Can reborn as many times as he likes but Jess is already mine." Sabo says. Suddenly he was hit in the stomach by the kitty statue and Elvira laughing at him. Sabo sighs and smiles at her, patting her on the head.**

 **Oichi was with Max in her shop. The store was going to be opening in a week and already Max had all the clothes she had design locked and loaded. They were now setting the shop up. "Since the twins aren't doing anything they can come help with the store right?" Max asked. Oichi nodded. "Yeah, I don't mind. Though I'm sure you can run it by yourself." Max chuckled and rubbed her head. "True, anyways how is Niko and Kaeden?" Oichi smiled. "They are fine. Kaeden has found Paw patrol very joyful and thanks to Lucci he is learning new words every day and Niko is a light sleep and cute glutton." Max smiled. "How are they together?" Oichi's smile got wider. "It's so cute! Kaeden loves to cuddle up to him when they take naps! He gives him a hug every night before he goes to bed. It's to adorable!" Max laughed. "I see. That's good. So after school get changed into some casual clothes. Like one of your millions of sweater dresses. The shop will close at 8pm at Dante's and Danni's instructions and if you want employees I need to see how well you do on your own. As the boss you need to be able to handle situations like working alone." Oichi nodded her head. "Good, keep those ides fresh, draw them out every day, If you need materials let me know in the catalog, I already set up a couple of hundreds so that should give you enough time to make more or make new ones." Oichi nodded again. "Also there is a play room in the back in case you have to bring Niko and Kaeden to work."**

 **Oichi nodded once more. "Okay, I got it Maxy, I'll do great! I'm excited to run my own fashion store! Plus, I already got Nami who is spreading word about the store. Robin is making flyers and Vivi is gonna be my model for new clothes. I got this in the bag!" Max ruffled her hair. "Okay little Oichi. I understand. If you need me I'll be here okay." Oichi nodded. "Now, since we are done with that please move the desk and place the shoes on there." Max chuckled. "Yes, boss."**

 **At Scarlets it was very busy, a full house. Coby and Helmeppo were sitting in the back at a table waiting for the waitress, they have been sitting there for about 5 minutes know without no one coming to their table.**

 **Helmeppo sighed. "Let's just leave Coby. We can always just order out." Coby smiled. "It does seem a bit busy doesn't it." Jess strolled over to their table looking exhausted but had a smile on her face "Welcome to Scarlet's , Oh Coby! Helmeppo! Hey" She smiled at them sweetly.**

 **"Hey there Jess, how you been?" Coby asked. "I'm good! Oh!" she digs in her back pocket and takes out a picture. She handed them it, they looked at it and it was Elvira sitting up by herself, wearing a cute white onesie with red glittering letter's 'Tale As Old As Time' with gold red shorts that has red bow on the front of the shorts, and a cute matching red bow headband on Elvira's head. Elvira's hair was already growing, it was down to her shoulders, it was a match too jess's color and Elvira's eyes were just epic, mix between deep green and light green. She was smiling, she was just sparkling.**

 **"Cute. She's got all your looks." Coby says. Jess giggled "So what drinks can I get you?" she took out her notepad. "Just two waters." Helmeppo says. Jess smiled and put down their drinks "I will be right back with your drinks" she walked away. Girls that go to their school was near them, talking about the new school's website "This is bullshit! I can't believe the school changed their website!" another girl nodded "Heather hale got detention for a month for posting a negative thing about Oichi and Jess" "Stupid bitch, this is all her fault that the school's site changed" another girl said.**

 **Helmeppo shakes his head. "They talk a big game yet still come to place she works. As I stated before you kids have so little time on your hands. Such pettiness." Coby, ignoring the girls, chuckled. "You off all people to call someone petty…" Helmeppo crossed his arms. "I know! I'll be the first to admit that I can be quite petty but, there is a limit you can get." Jess came back with their drinks. "Here you go" Jess smiles and placed them down "So then have you two decided on what you want to order?" "Just give use a nice special if you have one tonight." Helmeppo says. Coby nodded in agreement. Jess smiled and wrote it down "Alright two specials" "Hey Waitress! Another round of drinks?" the girl shouted at Jess, Jess looked over to that table and smiled "I'm sorry but I'm not your waitress for the night" The girls frowned. Jess turned around and walked away as another waitress walked over the girls table.**

 **"Let's hurry up and eat so we can go. All this…" Helmeppo points and circles his finger in a circular motion at the glaring girls. "…is making me lose my appetite." Coby nodded slightly.**

 **At home Oichi was giving Niko a bath. She had gonna a small baby bath bed where Niko could comfortably sleep and relax while she wash him. She was excited about the shop opening soon. She ran warm water over Niko's back slightly. She smile as she finished washing him. When she was done she dried him off and took him to her room where Eric was laying on her bed. "Eric you have a room." Oichi says laying Niko down on the bed. Eric didn't say anything to her. Oichi shook her head and grabbed some baby oil and power along with a diaper and one piece. The baby oil was a new oil made by Tiff a few days ago. It smelled like peaches and it warmed the body when placed on. Tiff assured her that it was safe for her to use on Niko since Zane also had one. His smelled like oranges. Rubbing some on Niko's belly he grabbed her fingers making her giggle. "It's warming you up huh?"**

 **Eric looked at Oichi as she rubbed Niko down. "…Hey Oichi?" "Hmm?" "…do you hate me?" Oichi looked up at him. "No, why would I hate you?" Eric looked at the ceiling. "I don't know…it just seems unreal sometimes…" "What do you mean?" Eric turned on his side. "Our mother your aunt, abandon me, Terry, Ty and our other siblings…she just up and left without a reason why…she did it so easily and yet you accepted use with just as ease." Oichi was putting Niko's diaper on. "I don't see why she would leave you either. I mean not counting Terry you are perfectly normal. She left Terry with mama because she was scared of Terry and didn't want him scaring off her boyfriend or something like that."**

 **Eric sighed. "I hate her…" Oichi frowned slightly. "I hate her so much…I wish Uncle would let me go hunt her down so I can just end her life…she gave Terry away because she didn't want him messing with her life, she sold Ty into slavery for money, she left me in the streets…though I bet she said she left me with some of her friends…ha…" Eric closed his eyes. "What happened?" Oichi says. Dressing Niko. When he was dressed, Oichi picked him up and sits on the bed. She wiggles herself beside Eric and crossed her legs. She then grabbed Niko's already prepared bottle.**

 **Eric turned on his stomach. "Not much...I don't remember much or even how old I was at the time…I guess with me she tried to settle down…we stayed in some crappy apartment. One night I heard a lot of crashing and banging. I opened my door to see her throwing a fit with her boyfriend or my dad or some guy I don't know. She was screaming that she couldn't live like this, that this life was boring, that she was meant for something more than being a house wife and so on and so on. When they noticed me watching she came over, pat my head, and put me back to bed saying, 'Don't worry I will make this right somehow.'"**

 **Eric sighed. "…That next morning…I found myself laying on a blanket near a dumpster." Oichi's eyes widen slightly. "You mean she just…" "Yupp…Just left me there I didn't know where I was, nor how to get back home so I just wonder around…" Oichi frowned and looked down at Niko who had his eyes close eating. "I wonder the streets for a long time, learning how to defend myself, learning to feed myself, killing when only to kill, running when its time run. Stealing and robbing places…for a while it seem like it just wasn't getting better. I've done a lot of terrible things when I was in that dark place." He sits up and looks at his hands. "I've made a lot of innocent people suffer with these hands simply because I was trying to survive with one goal in mind…finding my mother and making her pay for what she did…"**

 **Oichi looked at Eric, his eyes were empty as he looked at his hands. "four years ago…Uncle found me. I was trying to break into one of his old labs. He nearly killed me but once getting a look at me he realized I was her son. He took me in, fed me, took care of me, trained me, festered the hatred of that woman, and made me into the person I am today. It's also when I learned that I wasn't the only one she didn't abandon. It made me sick to my stomach…to think that she also left the others on the streets like that. Until I met Terry and tracked the others down." He frowned. "Besides Ty, Terry and the others were living in good homes, being taken care of by good people, getting the love they needed…and yet here I was just barley struggling to the next day…"**

 **"Is that why you hate Terry so much…or more like…envy him?" Eric looked at her. "Terry and his stupid happy go luck attuite pisses me off…he found you and auntie…he found a girl who actually willing to stay by his side despite what he is…he even found a way to work around the contract to start a family one day…" Eric looks down. "Even Ty…has found a way to overcome what he went through…even if he still can stand being around in crowds or around girls he is still making his way through and here I am…still trapped in the past." He sighs and falls flat on his face on the bed. Oichi reaches out and ruffles his hair. She could fell him tense up slightly but slowly relax as she ran her fingers through his hair.**

 **45 minutes later, Jess came back Coby's and Helmeppo's food "Here you go sorry for the wait" Jess placed them down "if there is anything else just let me know" Jess smiled "Enjoy your meal" she turned and walked past the girls making them glare at her "slut" they muttered, Jess stop and turned to them and smiled "The only sluts I see here are the four of you" then she walked away making eyes widen around them. "Says the whore who can't even keep her legs closed…" One girls says. Making the other girls snickered.**

 **A hooded figure sat in the back of the room watching everything, he bite his lip in angry he wanted nothing more to kills those girls. He took a deep breath and relaxed himself, he was hiding his aura so Jess wouldn't be able to since him. 'you dragged me to watch her by using my body with a cost this spell doesn't last long Haru told both of us, brother let's head back home' the hooded figured sighed 'I know that…. I have been avoiding talking to her, she's been trying to talk to me about being reborn…. And I've been avoiding her…' 'Rick just talk to her, god it's not that hard' Ric stood 'no… the time will come later when I'm reborn' he walked through the place walking pass Scarlet making her smile "Done watching Jess Prince Levis?" he stopped and nodded "later Scarlet" he left the building.**

 **Oichi placed a sleeping Niko in his crib and made sure the baby monitors were working. As rubbing his head for a minute or two Eric had dozed off in her bed. She found it cute to see him finally relaxing near her. She walked out of Niko's room back to hers to see Eric still fast asleep. She walks over to the sofa in her room and took out her catalog. She still needed a name for her shop. She tapped her chin. 'What would be a good name…mmm…' As she thought she started drawing up some costumes for the Halloween dance. Vivi and the others wanted to dress up as a group this year and go as Pokémon. She giggled to herself. Everyone told her what they already was going as so she was task with making some of the costumes that couldn't be brought at stores. She then sighs. 'This might be my last dance for a while…having to take care of Niko and Kaeden and run the store. Lucci would soon start going back on his missions so she couldn't rely on him for much longer. She sat back in the couch as she drew. "This is going to be one difficult year…"**

 **Dawn was doing dishes when she felt someone appear in the room, she looked see's Zach standing there with a smile on his face. Dawn smiled "Zach what a lovely surprise" Zach stepped over to her to feel eyes on him he can see Dante in the family room watching over Elvira in her sing sleeping while Sabo was still upstairs doing work. "Dawn looking lovely as all ways you've gotten big congrats" Dawn smiled and rinsed off her hands and dried them off. "So why are you here?" Zach smiled "at the end of September he will be reborn" Dawn frowned "What this solve? What do you expect Jess to go to Rick right when he is reborn?" she hissed. Over by Dante he heard Elvira fuss slightly in her sleep making him frown, Zach sighed "No.. but I can tell he will try to get her I told him her heart already belongs to Sabo and to not take it" Dawn closed her eyes fuming 'calm down dawn not good for Roxas…' Zach frank at her "Dawn calm down, Dawn's eyes widen as they shined green "Don't tell me to calm down in my own home!" she snapped. Suddenly Elvira started to cry herself awake, making Dawn calm down and her eyes widen "Out before I punch you through a wall" Zach frowned and nodded he disappeared out the door.  
Dante sighed. 'Never can work in peace these days…' Sabo with his father senses tingling came downstairs hearing Elvira cry. He quickly went to her and picked her up frowning at Dante. "I suggest you wipe the frown of your face before I do it for you." Dante says in a low tone. Sabo takes a step back. "Why is she crying?" "She was startled that's all." Dante says flipping his work over. The front door opened and Jess walked in and heard Elvira crying, she frowned and walked in "What happen?" they looked at her, Dawn blinked "What you doing home so early?" Jess sighed "I got off early because Scarlet is closes today at 8, I ask again why is my daughter crying?" she walked over to Sabo and Elvira. Elvira seeing her mother stopped fussing slightly and reached for her, Jess smiled took her from Sabo's arms making him frown "There, there sweetie" Dawn sighed "It was me, I startled her I'm sorry" Jess nodded "Its alright" she walked away with her daughter "I hope you finished you work Sabo or no fun time" she smiled heading up the stairs.**

 **Sabo shrugs smirking slightly and followed her up. Dante went back to doing his work.**

 **The next day, it was a half day for the school. School got out around 11:30am. Jess was in other room with sabo. Most all the students are staying for the school's culture festival. The hallway's were being decorated. Some students were work on their theme for their homeroom. Jess was working her costume and so was sabo. Jess was happy her homeroom accept the Circus theme Café. He hummed while working it. Sabo smiled at her. "I'm happy that they accept the circus idea" "Of course, it is a good idea." Sabo says. Jess smiled "Yeah, yeah"**

 **Oichi was in the fashion room working on some costumes. Vivi was directing traffic with some of the new members. How the fashion room worked this year, was there was a board right near the lunch room where students can request the fashion club services. Students who wanted a patch up could come to the room and get a walk in from Oichi. Those who wanted to have a costume fully made had to buy up to three materials on their own.**

 **Vivi walked over with a clipboard. "Oichi? Do you know what our homeroom theme is?" Oichi shook her head. "No I don't think I was listening." Vivi smiled. "I see, well our homeroom is doing Visual arts and crafts. We let the students come in and paint or draw whatever they want. They can do some knitting and make all kinda of artistic items and so on." Oichi smiled. "Sounds like fun." Vivi nodded. "So on that note…d-do you think you can come make some art with us?" Oichi giggled. "Did you think I was gonna say no?" Vivi looked down with a bit of embarrassment. "I can manage to do a little art work for a while it's my homeroom to you know!" Oichi says flashing a smile. Vivi smiled back. "Thanks Oichi! Do you think you can knit something cute!" Oichi laughed. "Sure."**

 **Darcaniea was smirking while painting a graveyard background, they rented a very large room for a haunted house. She looked over to kid and smirked and flicked her paint brush as paint landed on his face.  
Kid sighed as he wiped the paint off his face. Darcaniea smirked and looked away finishing her painting.**

 **'Getting really sick of this crap…' Kid says to himself. couple girls looked over to Darcaniea painting there looked at each and smirked, they nodded to each other, standing up with a paint bucket they walked over to Darcaniea who was painting. Killer and Kid looked over and there eyes widen as black paint was poured all over Darcaniea making her eyes widen. Naruto and Sasuke gasped standing up "What the hell?!"**

 **Killer shook his head. "I guess they are looking for this place to be their funeral." Kid turned his head and went back to do what he was doing. If those girls wanted to die then who was he to stop them from getting their wish granted. The girls were laughing at her "All dirty like a slut like your slut sister!" "Hahahaha!" Darcaniea closed her eyes and took a breath and stood up making Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke and the others gulp and scooted back.**

 **"You know…" she opened her eyes and looked at her shirt that has black paint on it, she smirked "Mhmm the color black, you picked my favorite color" she hummed with delight, that made the others gulp.**

 **The girls frowned. "Ugh…such a freak." Darcaniea turned around with a wicked smirk "Do you know what I wanna do to you two right know?" she licked her lips**

 **"Ew…why the hell are you licking your lips. We don't swing that way you freak." One of them said. "I wanna do nothing more rip your hearts out" she stepped to them.**

 **The girls took a step back. "Darcaniea" she stopped with her eyes widen, everyone look to see Zach standing in the door way, she gulped "Yes King Zach?" he had a blank look on his face "no killing the students" he walked away. Darcaniea frowned but sighed "You two are so lucky he stopped me from ripping her hearts out."**

 **"Just a family full of freaks…" The girl says. Then suddenly there heads were grabbed and collided together falling to the ground, the students gasped and eyes widen, Darcaniea looked down at them "God that felt amazing, I think I'm gonna take a shower" she stepped over to them and walked out of the room.**

 **The others were looking at the ground at the girls while Kid and Killer went on ignoring the situation in general.**

 **Danni was sitting on the window seal. Her trash can once again filled up with flowers and teddy bears. The sweets left untouched on her desk. She sighed slightly. "This is already getting out of hand…" She rubbed the back of her neck. "It's flattering to know that even at my age I got someone crushing on me but I'm a taken women now…and stupid Dante must be enjoying my frustration…that's if he is paying attention anymore." Danni went to take her seat and pushed the sweets in the trash as well. She took out her army knife that she kept strapped to her thigh. She pulled it out to see her name carved on the blade. She flipped it up. It spun three times in midair. "Tails I tell Frank…Heads I'll solve it myself." The knife came down and Danni caught the blade side with two fingers. "Heads. Looks like I'm gonna handle it myself." She stabs the knife in her desk and crossed her legs. "So…who to kidnap first…" She says smirking slightly.**

 **Darcaniea walked the halls still full of paint, passing students who were gaping and snickering at her. Oichi hearing students gasping and snickering looked to see Darcaniea walk pass the door full of paint and with a blank look on her face.**

 **Two girls walked out the door smirking at Darcaniea. "Looks like she got what she deserve. Maybe we should teach the other whore sister the same way." Oichi frowned getting up. "Oichi…" Vivi says reaching out for her. "It's fine Vivi…" Oichi says walking up behind the girls. She then pushed both of them hard, shoving them out the room. The girls landed on their face. "Ow! Hey what do you think you're doing Oichi!?" Oichi ignored them. "Darcaniea!" She called after her. "Are you okay!? What happened?" Darcaniea stopped and looked at her "Just some girls thinking it would be funny to pour paint on me" and walked off. The girls frowned at Oichi. "Taking sides this year again huh Oichi?" Oichi looked back at them. "Shut your faces and get out of here!" Oichi yelled making students look her way. Vivi was frowning at them. "Have you no shame! How long do you think you can keep picking on people! It's getting old and tiring and no one wants to deal with your crap!" Some of the students frowned at the girls. The girls shot a glare at Oichi. "Don't think we will forget this!" They said rushing off.**

 **A whole month passed and the culture festival was going on. Teachers, other kids from the middle and grade schools there walking around having fun, Dawn had permission to leave her house. She walked around the school with a treats in her hand "Mhmmm! Dante this is amazing, I hear Jess and her homeroom as a café themed as a circus"**

 **"Uh huh…" Dante says. Dawn giggled "What Oichi doing again?" "Something about art, painting, knitting etc." "Ooo! I would like to see that before we had over to Jess's" "Alright." He says.**

 **Oichi was in the homeroom finishing her knitting. She had made a blanket with the school colors. That was hanging on the wall. She made scarfs, hats, shirts, and even pillows. She also made time for the fashion club who were up to their necks with people request for help with their clothes. Next door Sanji was doing a culinary shop. He cooked, they ate, then came here to look around. Robin and her yearbook and newspaper club was all around school recording and taking pictures. "Oichi! Someone needs your help with some adjustments!" Oichi looked to see a few people walk in. She placed the scaf she was knitting down and picked her kit up. "Alright one at a time please. I'll fix everything right up." Oichi says with a smile. Dawn stepped in "Wow Oichi this is looks amazing!" "Thanks auntie." Oichi says as she patched up a dress for a student. "Next please." She says. Dawn chuckled and suddenly she sniffed and her eyes went wide "Food.. I smell Sanji's cooking!" she dashed off next door "Dante get me a black and blue scarf!" Dante shook his head and walked up to the desk and wrote down the request for Dawn.**

 **In the circus Café the seats were almost full, a lot of kids and adults were enjoying the café. Some girls did performances and the kids laughed and had fun. Sabo was sitting standing in the back waiting for the girls to be done, Ace standing next to him, Jess was in the back getting ready for her song. After the girls were done Sabo the ring leader is gonna be taking Ace out who is dressed up as a tiger to do tricks.**

 **"I hate you…" Ace hissed out. Sabo smirked. "At least you aren't wearing just the underwear." Ace glared at him. "I can't believe your using that for this crap…" Sabo chuckled. "I think it's the perfect time to use it. We wouldn't want to let Vivi know her big strong fireman loves listening to 'Let it go' from that frozen movie now would we?" Even under the paint that Ace was wearing Sabo could see his face getting red. He laughed. "I didn't think so." Ace growled at him. "Trust and believe I will get you back for this…"**

 **Outside, River dressed up in all dragon human like look, it was epic too. She sat on a stone walk way and kids were walking past and stopped and their eyes widen at seeing River. Terry was seating not far from her. River looks at the kids an smirked showing her teeth, The Kids gasped "I real dragon! MOM! LOOK!" parents were look and amazed by how epic her look looked "Dear its not a real dragon, she's cosplaying" people were taking pictures of her.**

 **Terry smiled then looked around. He was asked to dress up as well but he does enough dressing up for the lame dances and his job so wearing regular clothes worked fine for him. Although it didn't stop girls from taking his picture or asking to pose for a pic. His hair this month was now red with black streams. "Terry! You look so cute!" Some girls says waving. Terry smiled. "Haha I'm supposed to be watching River but I feel like soon it's going to be the other way around."**

 **Back at by Oichi, Dawn came in holding curly cheese fries "Mhmm this is the fricken best!"**

 **Oichi was finishing her last person with a fitting. "There all done." Vivi walked over with a finished painting of a couple. "Oichi? Are we giving these away." Oichi nodded. "Yup, ask if they wanted it painted or in black and white." Vivi nodded and walked back to the couple. "Oichi we are getting more request for those cute knitted hats!" Oichi nodded. "Alright, I'll make so now." Dawn smiled and looked around "Wow Oichi all these paintings and knitting it amazing…."**

 **"Thanks again Auntie. Hey! Please don't shove I can make more!" She says frowning at two girls who were auguring over a hat. "Dante lets go check out the circus café, I heard jess is gonna be singing. Oichi you gonna see it?"**

 **"No, but Robin is video tapping it. So I'll see it eventually." Oichi says quickly getting her knitting materials. Dawn smiled "See you later for my scarf dear" she dragged Dante out of the room to let Oichi do her thing. Dante sighed. He would have rather stayed anywhere else then at café. Sweets always made his teeth hurt and he just wouldn't be able to deal with all the petty students that would be there. He got enough of that during the day.**

 **The girls were now done. They bowed and some people were clapping and some boys were booing them. It was now time for Sabo and Ace. "Ugh…I can feel the jokes just hitting me slam in the face for this shit…" Sabo rolled his eyes as he pushed Ace out in front.**

 **Outside in the hall, Yuki was holding Elvira who was wearing a Circus Clown ringmaster tutu shabby outfit on with a cute pair of converse with polka dots" walking around, Yuki stopped at Oichi, Elvira was looking around as Yuki stepped in and soon as her eyes landed on Oichi, she smiled and made a noise "AHHH!" she started to giggle.** **ichi was sitting on the desk knitting when she heard Elvira. She looked up and smiled. "Aw how cute you are. Hey there Yuki. How's it going. I heard Max was here. Have you seen him yet?" "Nope haven't seen him" Oichi then turned and frowned. "Hey! I told you guys that blanket isn't for you guys to take! Karasu!" Oichi says. Karasu appeared from behind her and grabbed the two boys. "H-Hey let me go!" "You two can find somewhere else to be! That blanket is off limits. I've told you three times already so you can get out!" Yuki step aside as Karasu dragged the frowning boys out the classroom. Oichi sighed. "I swear…"  
Ajisai walked in with Alaric holding her hand as he was walking. Yuki looked over and smiled "My my he is walking." Ajisai smiled "He just started to learn, as long as he holding my hand he's find and he doesn't fuss. Alaric was wearing a cute outfit, Little kid's graphic tee, blue jean shorts and cute little black shoes. He had a cute little sunglasses on. He was looking around the shop. **

**Some people smile at him as they walked around. Yuki chuckled "So where is kid?" Ajisai sighs "In the hall with Killer… couple of girls called him ugly and then called me a the W word… so there out there talking to them." Alaric looked around me and noticed Oichi he blinked "ma…" Ajisai looked down "Yes sweetie?" Alaric was pointing to Oichi. "Dat!?" Ajisai chuckled "Oichi" Ajisai said looking at scarf. Yuki brought Elvira over to Oichi since she was squirming "Apparently she wants her Aunt, Look!" He sat her down on the table and she was sitting up all by herself, something a baby at her age couldn't do. Some girls were frowning at this "isn't that Sabo's and Jess's baby?" "Wrong that's Jess's baby not Sabo's" Yuki looked at the girls "what did you say?"**

 **Oichi sighed. "Karasu!" Karasu appeared behind the girls grabbing their arms. "Hey! What are you…" Oichi was still knitting. "I'd like to remind you that your crap talking isn't welcomed in this room as you can clearly see." The girls looked around to see Oichi's classmates glaring at them. They gulped. "Karasu please removed them." Karasu nodded and dragged the girls out. Oichi reached in a basket that was full of random items. She pulled out a knitted Kitty. It was purple with green strips. She held it in front of Elvira. "Your mommy's is completely obsessive with the color purple. If one day she ever tells you that she's not, auntie will make sure to prove her wrong." She smiled as Elvira grabbed it. Elvira's eyes widen and smiled "Ahhhhh!" she was hugging it, Yuki chuckled. Alaric let go of Ajisai's hand making her started to walk slowing over to Oichi. Ajisai was frowning and her heart was pounding "Alaric hunny stay by mommy" Alaric reached over to Oichi only for him to fall next to her and he landed on his butt making his eyes widen and he started to cry, Kid and Killer hearing him they rushed in. Elvira was watching him cry.**

 **Oichi turns and digs in the box once more. She pulls out a knitted fox. She then hops off the desk and gets to her knees. She holds the fox in front of him, wiggling it a bit. Ajisai's eyes widen in shock, Yuki was smiling. Alaric blinked at the flush fox. Oichi smiles. "I made this for my little one back home but I'm sure he wouldn't mind you having it instead." Alaric grabbed it and hugged it and looked at kid. "Da!"**

 **Kid's face turned a small hint of pink as he looked away slightly. Elvira started to squirm and Yuki's eyes widen and rushed forward and caught her making her cry as she almost fell to the ground "Oh shit I think Sabo and Jess would have killed us if she landed on the ground" Elvira was still crying, Yuki was bouncing her "Shhh, shhh its okay daddy and mommy would never know…."**

 **Oichi helped Alaric stand back up and turned him around for him to walk back to Ajiasi. She stood up giggling at Yuki. "No, they would have killed you since you're in charge of her. Don't worry if you didn't die I would take your place as baby sitter anyways." She sticks her tongue out at him laughing. Yuki's mouth gaped open "Oh you meanie" Elvira stopped crying and hiccups "Come on lets go see if Sanji would make you a cupcake!" Yuki walked out the room with Elvira.**

 **Oichi hopped back on the desk and grabbed her knitting kit. She sighed mentally. She wished Niko was able to come and experience all of this but it was to dangerous right now. Alaric started to walk to Kid, reaching him, he wacked Kid with the fox and pouted making Ajisai laugh "Haha that's what you get for ignoring him!" "Oh shut up…" Kid says as he picked Alaric up. "Oichi. Can you make him a fox hat and me and scarf that matches my bandana." Oichi looked at him. "Sure no problem just make sure you come back to get it." She says writing their names on the list beside her. "I want a yellow throw over scarf with a hood. Can you make that?" Killer asked. "There isn't anything I can't make these days." She says writing his name down. "Just remember to come back and get them. I'm not hunting you down if you forget. I'll sell them off." Killer chuckled. "Alright." Alaric was busy nudging Kid's face with the fox now. "PA! PA! PA!" then he nudged harder into Kids face making Ajisai smirk "Just like you" she picked up a scarf and walked over to Oichi "Like to by this" it was cute light pink one. Alaric nudged more into Kids face "DA!"**

 **Oichi looked at the scarf. "It's on the house. Your free to have it." Ajisai blinked and smiled "Thank you" Oichi looked to Vivi. "Vivi! Mark this scarf off the list for me please?" Vivi nodded. "Got it!" Kid sighed mentally as Alaric enjoyed nudging him in the face. If he stopped him now he'd get fussy something he didn't want so he just let it happen. Over by Sanji, Yuki pushed girls away and smiled at Sanji "Sanji can I have a cupcake for this little one who is just all fussy?" Sanji smiled. "Of course. Give me a second." Some girls growled "Hey! Get that whores baby out of here!" "Yeah no one wants to see that freaks baby!" Elvira looked up and frowned at them, Yuki was ignoring them.**

 **Sanji frowned. "Now, now, girls…I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you keep running those pretty mouths of yours." Elvira started fuss more, Luffy got up and took his niece from Yuki's hand making Elvira's eyes widen to see Luffy, she smiled "Ahh!" Luffy smiled back. "Hey there Elvira!" He says excitedly. Elvira giggled at her uncle, Sanji gave Yuki a cupcake "On the house for the little cutie" Yuki smiled "Thanks" he took it and walked over to Luffy "Would you like to join me with her to the circus Café? I'm sure there plenty of food there down, there candy and stuff"**

 **Luffy laughed as he handed Elvira back to Yuki. "I'll be there but I already promise Hancock that I'd wait for her here while she brings me something back. I hope it's meat! I love meat! She cooks the best meat other than Sanji." Luffy starts to drool as his stomach started to growl. "Sanji more food!" Luffy says cheering. Sanji shook his head. "I swear one day all that food is going to come back and bite you in the butt." He handed him a huge pile of sea king meat making Luffy's eyes sparkle. "Meattt!"**

 **Yuki chuckled and walked off to head over to the circus café "alright see you there" Elvira was babbling numbing on her bunny's ear.**

 **At the circus, Ace was doing tricks making kids giggle and clapping their hands "more tiger!"**

 **Ace growled under his breath as he watched his friends take pictures and the girls cheered him on. "I feel so humiliated…" He says doing one last trick. When he and Sabo were done, they took a bow with everyone cheering. They walked to the back and the first thing Ace did was kick Sabo into a chair. "Mark my words Sabo I will get my revenge…" He says storming off. Sabo laughed. "That kick was worth it to see him so embarrassed. Haha! I hope Robin got everything on film." Sabo says brushing himself off. Yuki walked in and his eyes widen "Wow this place is amazing!" Elvira's eye's sparkled, a girl came over in a cute circus like outfit "welcome what can I" she stopped to see Elvira and she frowned "oh…" Yuki narrowed his eyes "I think I'll find my own seat" he walked away with Elvira, Elvira holding the half cupcake threw it at the girl hitting the girl in the face .**

 **The girl frowned as she wiped the cupcake off her. "Just like a child of a whore…" She walked off. Elvira was laughing at her, Yuki smirked and found a spot in front. Holding her Elvira's eyes landed on her uncle ace and she screamed in happiness "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sabo hearing her he smiled.**

 **Ace was being surrounded by his friends who were snapping a picture of him. "Aw you look cute like that man!" "Have you ever consider wearing this full time?" They laughed as Ace pushed past them. He quickly left the café before anyone else could take a picture or tell him how cute he looked. Yuki was laughing "That was funny!" and she clapped Elvira's hands together making her giggle. Sabo walked over to the ring making Elvira smiled "DAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
Sabo smiled at her. He then yanked the curtain down over the stage and stood on the stool, lights began to flash slightly making everyone gasp with excitement "Ladies and gentlemen**

 **Boys and girls**

 **Step right up, step right up**

 **Come closer, you won't believe your eyes**

 **Behind this curtain,**

 **Witness something you've never seen before,**

 **Heard before, dreamt before**

 **The most amazing show on earth**

 **It's the most amazing show on earth**

 **Do you want to be widely entertained?**

 **People to know your name?**

 **Do you crave fame?**

 **Well they say "things aren't always what they seem to be"**

 **Even your greatest fantasies**

 **You won't believe your eyes**

 **Won't even recognize**

 **The wonderment that lies**

 **Behind the shimmer and the lights**

 **Is it true what they say?**

 **Is it all just fun and games?**

 **Or is there more behind the makeup,**

 **And the faces full of paint?**

 **I ask you, do you want to come and play?**

 **Hahahaha**

 **Get the world to come and play**

 **Hahahaha**

 **So sit back, relax, fasten your seatbelts**

 **It's going to be a bumpy ride to the other side"**

 **Everyone applaud him. Waiting to see what happened next.**

 **The lights went out making kids gasped, Elvira frowned and started to fuss, Yuki bounced "Shhh its okay hun, mommy is coming on" red spot lights it the curtains on all sides and it came up as they see Jess standing there in the most epic outfit, the girls were glaring at her. She had one hand up holding her hat and did a tiny jester laying there. Elvira's eyes widen "Ma… MA!" Jess smirked with her eyes closed, music started to began to play. Robin was there videotaping her.**

 **"There's only two types of people in the world**

 **The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe**

 **Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl**

 **Don't like the backseat, gotta be first (oh, oh)"**

 **As usual some of the girls started to leave as Jess started. Yuki was smiling, Elvira eyes widen is shock but happy.**

 **"I'm like the ringleader**

 **I call the shots (call the shots)**

 **I'm like a firecracker**

 **I make it hot**

 **When I put on a show"**

 **Her hand left her hand and did a entertain pose**

 **Some of the people nodded their heads along with the song.**

 **"I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)**

 **Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)**

 **I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)**

 **Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)"**

 **Then suddenly lights began to go off and she started to dance with the song and sing. Elvira was clapping her hands, Yuki was whistling at her. Everyone cheered.**

 **"All the eyes on me in the center of the ring**

 **Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)**

 **When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip"**

 **Jess took the whip from her side and whipped the ground making people gasp.**

 **Some of the girls who stayed were frowning. "If we could post on the site I make sure everyone think she was a dirty slut stealing hussy…" One of them said.**

 **"Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)**

 **Don't stand there watching me, follow me**

 **Show me what you can do**

 **Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor**

 **Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho) I'm like a ring leader,**

 **I call the shots (call the shots)**

 **I'm like a fire cracker,**

 **I make it hot**

 **When I put on a show.**

 **I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)" Her body was moving slowly has a pyro stun behind her formed as a sparks fall behind her, Elvira's eyes widen in aww at the bright sparkles around her mother. More cheers were heard.**

 **"All the eyes on me in the center of the ring**

 **Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)**

 **When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip**

 **Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)**

 **Don't stand there watching me, follow me**

 **Show me what you can do**

 **Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor**

 **Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)"**

 **"Let's go..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)" Other dancers came on the stage, they weren't students but actual circus performers, they danced with Jess.**

 **Cheers were heard, pictures were taken as she went on. The girls got up and walked out. "She always has to show off, I bet if she was so 'privilege' then we'd dragged her down like the rotten piece of trash she is." A girl says as she pushed people out the way.**

 **"Let me see what you can do..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)**

 **I'm running this.**

 **Yeah, like what..?" the dancers did flipped out of the way as took a step forward and stopped.**

 **"All the eyes on me in the center of the ring**

 **Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)" she whipped her whip again.**

 **"When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip**

 **Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)**

 **Don't stand there watching me, follow me**

 **Show me what you can do**

 **Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor**

 **Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)**

 **All the eyes on me in the center of the ring**

 **Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)**

 **When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip**

 **Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)**

 **Don't stand there watching me, follow me**

 **Show me what you can do**

 **Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor**

 **Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)" she grabbed her hat and knelled as the song ended.**

 **Everyone got to their feet and chapped and cheered. At a table.**

 **Danni was walking down the hall happily with Zane in her arms. Zane was a green shirt that said 'like dude' with blue jeans and hat on. He looked at everyone they passed by with curious eyes. A few men were watching Danni as she walked. "Hey, she's hot…look at that ass…" Danni ignoring them, looked for where Oichi would be. A man walked up to her. "Hey there hot stuff. Are you…" Suddenly he was kicked in leg. "Ow! What the…" He looked down to see Kaeden frowning up at him. He was wearing green cargo shorts, a white shirt, and jean jacket and blue and gray shoes. "No! MY GRANNY!" He yelled pushing the man away. "MINE!" He yelled pouting. Danni laughed. "Is this how Oichi felt when Kaeden was going through this with her!? It's so cute! Hehehe! Kaeden sweetie lets go find mommy!" Kaeden looked up at her with sparkles in his eyes. "Mama!?" Danni smiled and nodded as they walked down the hall.**

 **Oichi was finishing up Kid's scarf. She looked down at it and sighed and shook her head. Vivi was selling a painting when she heard yelling. "Hey do you guys here that?" Oichi looked at her as the room went silent for a second. "…..MMMAAAAMMMAAAAAAAAAA!" Oichi's eyes widen as she got off the desk. She walked to the door and walked out to see Kaeden and Danni come to her. Kaeden was a bit red face as he took a deep breath. "MMMAAAMMAAA! WHERE'S MAAAMAAA!" The people around him were giggling at this. "M-mama?" "Why are you letting him scream like that!?" Oichi says frowning. Kaeden looked and spotted Oichi. He smiled as he ran to her. "Mama! Mama I found!" He hugged her leg making her smile. She picked him up and hugged him. "Gahh! Your just to cute for me to not stay mad!"**

 **Danni giggled. "I couldn't help it. He was so determined to find you so I just let him be as loud as he wanted." Kaeden hugged Oichi. "Mama!" Some of the students were looking confused. "Mama?" "I thought that was Lucci's son…so is Oichi the mom?" "Don't be an idiot. Everyone knows he slept with Kalifa…" "B-But he just called her mom." "If you think about those two were never really good with kids, maybe Oichi is taking care of him or something." Danni sighed. "Not even one minute and the talk is already starting."**

 **Oichi smiled and walked back in the room with Danni behind her. Vivi smiled at Kaeden. "Aw look who came! Hi Kaeden." Kaeden looked at Vivi and waved. "HI!" Oichi smiled. "So cute!" Vivi says squealing. The students laughed at her. Oichi put Kaeden down and he walked over to Vivi. She took his hand as they walked around the room. Danni chuckled. "So there is something I want to show you!" Danni says to Oichi. "Huh?" Oichi turns to her and sees her sitting Zane down. "He still needs practice but I think he has the hang of it."**

 **Zane looked up to Danni and grabbed her leg. For a second or two he struggled to get on his feet. He then turns to Oichi and smiles. He takes one step and then another. He almost falls but he steady himself as he slowly walked to her. Danni had hearts in her eyes. "So cute! He also reminds me of you…but you were so lazy I didn't think you wanted to learn to walk." Oichi pouted at her as she got to her knees. She held her hands out. "Come on little brother. Your almost there." Zane stopped and reached out to her making her chuckle. "You have to come to me little Zane. Come on…a few more steps." Zane lifted his foot and started to tumble backwards. Oichi's eyes widen as she reached out to catch him from falling.**

 **Zane held on to her and walked into her arms. Oichi laughed. "So sneaky! You could have walked the rest of the way." She tickles Zane. He giggles as he grabs her hand. Kaeden hearing this pouted and left Vivi. "Mama!" Oichi looks down to see Kaeden reaching up to her. "Pick up?" He asked with cute puppy dog eyes. How could Oichi resist those eyes. She picked him up as well. Zane started to pout looking at Kaeden who pouted back. Danni laughed. "You are so popular with babies." Oichi sighs as she snuggled both of them making them giggle.**

 **Dawn stood up and clapped her hands "YEAH! Hunny wasn't that amazing?!" To Dante's surprise there was corn dogs and fries.**

 **'Maybe a corn dog…hmm…' Dante says rubbing his chin. Jess stood up and smiled and bowed, Elvira was struggling Yuki's arms, she wanted her mother. Yuki sighed and stood up walking over to her making Jess blink and then smile to see Elvira reaching for her. Jess giggled and took Elvira in her arms "Awww you want mommy to hold you?" she was giggling. Sabo stood on the sides smiling at them, he was thinking on how lucky he was to have them in their lives. "God can she whip like a whore she is out of here?" he frowned.**

 **The girls smirked at him as they left. Ace came back in where Jess stepped back and Elvira saw Ace and smiled "AAHHHHHH!" Ace smiled at her. "I just can't catch a break with you huh." He says rubbing his sore shoulders. Couple of girls behind them glared at her and Elvira, one was sipping a soda, she stopped and looked down at it and smirked she stepped forward and threw it at her back, Jess gasped as something cold hit her back, Elvira's eyes widen as some of the cold liquid hit her cheek. Ace looked and saw the girl taking off out of the room. Dawn seeing this frowned "Hun did you see that?"**

 **"Yeah." He says holding up a corn dog. "Well go after her know that was uncalled for" Dawn said trying to calm herself by eating some cotton candy. Dante sighed as he dropped the corn dog and walked out. Jess was frowning "Excuse me Ace I'm gonna change" Ace frowned at her, Sabo saw the whole thing, the center of the ring was filled real circus performers making people cheer. "To much drama is gonna be pack tonight. I'd heading to Sanji's room to eat something." Suddenly kids started jumping on Ace. "Mr. Tiger do another trick!" Ace sighed. "As you can see I'm not a tiger…" He looks over to see Luffy and Hancock walk in and he smirks. "But…if you wanna see something funny my little tiger brother does way more tricks then me." The kids eye sparkled as they hopped off him and ran to Luffy. They tackled him to the ground making Ace laugh.**

 **Oichi was sitting on the desk with Zane in her lap. He was watching her knit a panda bear hat. Kaeden was playing with a knitted kitty she had made for him. Danni had gone next door to get them something to snack on. Oichi picked Zane up and looked at him. Zane looked back at her and smiled as grabbed her hair. She giggled. "Why you always grabbing my hair." She snuggled him making him laugh.**

 **"There she is dad!" A loud voice says, making Zane jump slightly. Oichi frowned as the two girls who were forced out came back. "She kicked us out for no reason!" The girl says pointing at Oichi. They moved aside and is a tall, lean, and muscular man walked in. He had reddish brown hair, with brush-like sideburns. On his broad chin, he had an X on it. He was wearing a white shirt with a black thin jacket over it and blue skinny jeans with black shoes. His eyes scanned the room until they laid eyes on Oichi.**

 **He looked at her and smiled. "Girls, there must be some mistake. I can't see how little Oichi would be so rude as you described." The girl's eyes widen. "You know her!" Oichi smiled. "Hi Mr. Drake! How you been?" Drake walked past his daughters chuckling. "I've been good. Retirement is a little boring but, I'm making it through." He looked at Zane who looked at him with confused eyes. "This must be Zane." Oichi nodded. "One of the many new additions to the family." Drake smiled. "It's ashamed that he doesn't have your mothers looks like you do." Oichi sighs. "He may not have all her looks but he sure does have her violent personality." She says as Zane pulls her hair again. Drake laughed. "A fine quality to have."**

 **Drakes daughters frowned and dragged him away from Oichi. "Dad! You said you would take care of this! No be all buddy, buddy with her!" Drake patted their heads. "That was before I realize you were talking about Oichi. That's a dangerous thing to do. So tell me what happened so we can all talk this out. I'm sure there is some misunderstanding for you to be pointing Oichi as being rude." Oichi frowned. "I kicked them out the classroom because they were being very rude to my niece's mother." The girls glared at her but was replied with a glare from Oichi making them jump. "You can twist around anyway you want but the fact of the matter is that I won't be taking a side seat to your bullying this year. You keep your mouth closed when you talk about my sister and her child." "S-See Dad! Look at her!"**

 **Drake sighs. "Girls, what did you say?" "We spoke the truth! That so called 'sister' of hers is nothing but a slutty whore!" Kaeden looked at them with widen eyes. He got up frowning. "BAD WORD!" He says pointing at the girls. "W-What!?" Oichi smiled. "Good boy Kaeden. Those words are a no-no." "A no-no!" Kaeden says. Drake chuckled. "Isn't that Lucci boy? He looks just like him." Oichi nodded. "Yeah, I look after him now since Lucci and Kalifa gave him to me." The girls watched as Kaeden walked to Oichi. "Mama! Hungry!" Their eyes widen. "Mama!?" Oichi rolled her eyes. "Did you not here what I just said. Yes, I am his mother now. His parents gave him to me to watch over him from now on." Oichi turns around and grabs a cake pop of the desk. "Here sweetie. Munch on this until grandma gets back." She unwrapped it and gave it to him.**

 **"You have good qualities of a mother so it's no surprise there." Drake says. Oichi smiled. "I suppose so…but back to the issue at hands…" Drake nodded. "Yes, my girls are sadly apart of this ridiculous rumor." The girls looked at him frowning. "Dad! But…" "No buts, I have told you time and time again that following silly rumors are only going to get you into trouble. Do you have any proof of what you say is true!?" One of his daughters looked down the other one frowned. "Her baby looks nothing like Sabo! So she had to be whoring around!" Oichi frowned. "If you knew anything about Jess's family the reason for that is because her red hair and green are a more dominant trait so it's not so big surprise that Elvira came out looking like her twin but, I assure you that Sabo is her father." The girl growled at her earning a smack in the back of the head. "Enough…I still don't see any proof that conducts what you said." The girl looked down. "So you were just following the crowd because you were jealous…considering the fact that you have a perfectly good life, with money to waste, and lets not forget your situation that we had just last week." The girl looked down in shame. "…Y-Yes sir…" "This goes to the both of you. I better never hear your name in this petty rumor spat again. You will apologize to Oichi for what you said and you will apologize to Jessica today. Do I make myself clear?" Drake says in a commanding voice. "Yes sir…" The girls say with their heads down.**

 **"Ho-Ho I recognize that tone anywhere!" Drake turned to see Danni walking in with some food. "Danni! How have you been?" Danni smiled. "It's been well. How is the life of retirement!" Drake sighs. "Boring. I miss the action out on the field but the injury to my knee was just too much I suppose." Danni smiles sadly. "Yes, I wish the outcome would have been different. The field isn't the same without my battle buddy." Drake smiled softly at her. She walked past him. Drakes eyes roamed down her body to her butt. 'Big as always I see.' "Careful Drake." Danni says glancing back. "My Franky wouldn't hold back if another man was checking me out." Drake chuckled. "So I've heard."**

 **"Granny! Food!" Kaeden says reaching up. "No, no, what do we say?" She says frowning. "Please?" Danni smiled. "There you go." She gives him a cut up hot dog shaped in Ironman heads. "Auntie!" Kaeden says running to Vivi with sparkles in his eyes. Oichi giggles at that. Danni turns and hands the students food from next door. "Thanks Ms. Tanako." They say. She turns to Drake. "So what brings you here?" Drake frowns. "Seems like I was asked to 'take care' of someone who was being rude to my daughters. I would have never thought it would have led me to Oichi." Danni looked at the girls who were hiding behind Drake now. "Is that right? Well if Oichi was being rude she had a good reason to." Drake nodded. "Yes, I apologize for their behavior. It's sad that my own children would drop so low to follow false stories and rumors. It disappoints me that they would rather bully a person to make themselves feel on top of the world." He grabbed them by their ears. "O-Ow D-Dad!" "No cellphones for two months." The girl's eyes widen. "W-What! That's not fair!" "I don't think you have the right to talk about what's fair or not. Let's go. I bet your mother would love to hear about what you two are really doing in school." Their eyes went to panic mode. "N-No! Don't tell Mom!" They yelled as he dragged them out by their ears.**

 **Danni laughed. "Such a hard ass as always." She placed the plate of teriyaki sticks beside Oichi. "Alright so teach me how to use these things." Danni says grabbing the pins and needles from Oichi. "I plan on mastering this so I can make a blanket for Frank heehee." Danni says. Oichi smiled at her mother as she feed Zane a cake pop.**

 **In the girls locker room, she had it locked. Darcaniea was surprising in there with her holding Elvira while Jess changed. Elvira was numbing gel teething toy "She's teething at this age, shocking" Jess nodded "Yeah… Zach checked her over the other day and said it was the black serum…." Jess said finished changing into Women's High Waisted Button Nautical Denim shorts, Vero Moda Peplum Tube Sleeveless Top** **, Fishnet Tights under her shorts. Vintage Cropped Red Ringmaster Jacket over her top and had** **Timberland Earthkeepers Stratham Heights Tall Lace boots on. Jess sighed "At least I washed my hair , I got some soda in my hair… aren't you suppose to be in the haunted house caring people?" Darcaniea chuckled "Naruto and Sasuke are filling in for me" Jess smiled and turned around "Elvira sweetie what do you think of mommy's outfit?!" Elvira looked and smiled at her "She likes it" Darcaniea said, Jess smiled and took Elvira in her arms "Well I'm gonna head back out" Darcaniea nodded "me too… oh Jess?" Jess looked back at her "Yeah?..." Darcaniea frowned making her frown "Tomorrow Rick is being reborn" Jess's eyes widen and then she looked away "Okay…" he walked to the door, unlocked it and left.**

 **Danni was focus on knitting. Some students were watching in amazement. "Wow…are you sure you never knitted before Ms. Tanaka?" A student asked. Danni smiled. "Well when I get the basics down it's not as hard as it seems. I'm a quick learner after all. Where do you think Oichi got it from?" A group of people wearing costumes walked in. "Oichi? Can you lend us a hand? We brought what we needed from the fashion room in case you needed it." Oichi nodded. "Yeah go line up behind the stand over there." They nodded. Oichi walked to Vivi and placed Zane beside Kaeden. They both pouted at each other before Oichi took out some toys for them to play with. They were then in their own world playing together.**

 **Oichi smiled as she walked over to the group. "Alright time to work. Vivi I need you to paint the pictures I drew earlier and set them up." Vivi nodded. "Alright." She looked at the other students. "You guys as well. Paint, knit, draw, I don't care, fill the room back up with art. No standing around doing anything." The students smiled and nodded. Danni smiled. "So commanding. Like you mother thankfully not like your father." Oichi shook her head as she started to get to work on the group that walked in.**

 **Darcaniea leaving the room, walked through the hallways, she had that blank look on her face that made people shiver. She noticed a room in front of her and smiled stepping over to the room, she noticed two girls being dragged by the ears, stepping pass them making it feel like slow motion to them, the girls eyes widen to see Darcaniea look at them with her red piercing eyes for a second they felt a sinister look from her eyes then see her smirk as she stopped on the side of them**

 **The girls shivered. "Do I have to remind you and the other girls again? The last four girls that dared to mess with my sister end up with a pencil and fork in their hands, don't make me do the same to you two also"**

 **They gulped. "Darcaniea" she stopped and frowned, the others looked to see Zach standing there with two guards at his side "Not to kill anyone?" Darcaniea sighed out, Zach nodded "Your assassin days are over remember that" he turned and walked away, he girl's eyes widen at what he had just said, Darcaniea turned and walked up to Oichi's door and walked in "Hello Oichi"**

 **"Hey. Darcaniea." Oichi says waving slightly. She was busy with a pin in her mouth as she re fitted an outfit for a guy. Darcaniea looked around "To light… no black and a blood red color…" she was looking at the scarfs. "If you want to request something you can just write your name down on the paper on the desk." Vivi says as she painted a picture of the couple in front of her. Darcaniea smirked "I think I would love to do that"**

 **In the Circus café, Zach walked in ignoring a girl coming up to him and found Yuki's table, he sat down as two guards stood in the back watching. Yuki smiled "King Zachariah what a surprise" Zach smiled "Just wanted to see everything, see if it right for my sons to come here" Yuki's eyes widen "Really know?" Zach nodded. They see Jess walk over to them, Jess noticed Zach that made her frown mentally. Jess handed Yuki Elvira "Watch her and don't you dare make her fall again" Yuki's eyes widen "What? I don't know what you're talking about" Jess sighed and took out her phone and showed her a message from Oichi, his eyes widen "Oh that that little minx, she's gonna get it!" Jess smacked that back of his head, Elvira started to laugh. Zach chuckled "Looking lovely Jess" jess glared at him "Don't talk to me" she walked away making the two men frown at her "Wow she's pissed at you" Zach sighed "Its because of Rick being reborn tomorrow" Yuki sighed and shook his head "I can't believe you're doing that…"**

 **The performers left the stage and Jess walked up as Ajisai, Kid and Killer walked in with Alaric still in Kids arms nudging the fox in Kids face. They found a table near dawn. Dawn smiled and waved at them, Ajisai smiled "hey Dawn! Wow look at you so big!" Dawn chuckled.**

 **"Now ladies and gentle men, boys and girls! I have a special treat for you all! As a favor to the Ravenswood Circus that are helping out today I would you all to hush be quite as I show you something amazing!" she stepped to the side as a circus actor came forward with a real live tiger. The kid's eyes widen in shock, Alaric looked over and gasped making Ajisai chuckled. "Everyone this is Jasmine, the very well tamed Tiger of the Ravenswood circus, Jasmine say hello to our guest? The tiger started to chuffle as greeting making the kids giggle "Now tiger's don't pur they chuffle" Jess said petting the tiger, Sabo was slightly afraid something might happen but he knew it would be alright.**

 **"Would any of you like to see her do some tricks?" The kids cheered for her waiting and watching for the tricks. Jess was handed a large hoop and held it in front of Jasmine and the music began to play as Jasmine jumped through the hoop, the people in the room clapped and applauded, Yuki holding Elvira who was watching with content in her eyes. Robin was in there taping it live for everyone to see, mostly everyone of the students PDA's went off for a live event.**

 **Oichi was up to her neck in different customers. Either people needed help with their clothes or the requests for her knitting items went up. She sighed as she cut the string for a girl's dress. "Thanks, Oichi! Here you go." The girl placed a dollar in Oichi's hand. "Thanks, be more careful next time. Next please!" Vivi looked at her PDA. "Hey Oichi. Jess is doing some live event with a real tiger." "That's real cool and all Vivi but we don't have time to take another break. I'm sure Robin is taping it for her end of the year book anyways. You are free to watch it as long as you keep working." Vivi giggle. "I wonder if this is how it's gonna be when your shop opens up." The girl who was getting her dress hemmed up eyes widen slightly. "Oichi your opening your own shop?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, my cousin got it for me." "Wow! When does it open!?" "Next Saturday."**

 **Suddenly the room heard girls squealing. Danni smirked. "Looks like they are here." Oichi could hear the girls get louder. "Maxmus over here! Please make me your model!" "Ryan please go out with me!" "It's the Goya brothers!" Danni laughed. "Children these days." Max and Ryan walked through the door. They both were wearing matching blue and yellow kimono like jacket and black boots. Their hair was cut short and dyed. Max had black hair with black on the left side and Ryan had white hair with black on the right side.**

 **The girls were snapping their pictures. "So handsome!" "So sexy!" "Let me be a model please!" Max smiled at the girls making hearts appear in their eyes. "Maybe when your older sweet girls. For now, all me and my brother can do is ask for your everlasting support." The girls sighed lovely and four men started to push them back. They blocked the door making the girls mad.**

 **Oichi stood up. "Hey you two. Where have you been and what's with the guards?" Ryan looked around. "We went to this Japanese like room and gave these to use for free." Ryan says posing, making the girls sequel. Ryan chuckled. "As for the suits in casual clothes, my editor thought it would be a good idea to have suits follow me around. I tried losing them but they are pretty good." Max smiled. "Same here. The company didn't want me walking around in Grand Line all defenses, like I couldn't handle myself. I also saw some nice ideas for my clothing lines until I saw more and more people wearing your designs." He looked around the room. "I have to say little cousin. I am very impressed." The girl's eyes widen. "Cousin!" "T-The Goya brothers are related to Oichi!?" Ryan laughed. "Why does every sound so shocked." Oichi sighed as she went back to work. "I don't really brag about my family you know. Just people knowing you two are related to me can get annoying." Ryan pouted. "You don't brag about me!? That's hurtful but understandable." He walked over to the request list and wrote something down. He then went over to Kaeden and Zane to play with them. "Need some help? You look like you are shorthanded." Max says. Oichi smiled. "I would be happy if you did." Oichi says smiling.**

 **While after Jess was done with her stunt, her and Sabo decided to take Elvira with them to walk around the school and to check out the room. Walking along the school, Jess noticed all the classrooms were really cool looking. Stopping at one with homemade jewelry jess smiled and looked at them with Elvira napping in her stroller. Girls were not far were staring at them "This is bullshit why cant anyone see she looks nothing like Sabo..?" she whispered one girl sighed "I'm not gonna be in evolve of this shit anymore…" she walked away "You two are crazy" the other two girls frowned at her. They see Sabo and Jess turn away from the stroller and hear them talking "This one is cute? Its small enough to fit around her wrist! Its so cute! Its such a cute light lavender color" the girls bite there lips, one of them made fists "I cant take this anymore….." she walked over and reached the stroller there was Elvira In her stroller sleeping, the girl looked down at her with hate she didn't know why but she reached down and picked up Elvira and took off with her making her friends gasped and ran after her "what are you doing?... she's gonna kill us!"**

 **Jess giggled buying the bracelet and turned around "Let's put it on her wrist!" she looked down and her eyes widen she dropped her bracelet and gasped "SABO! Where's Elvira?!" "What are you talking about she's in her…" He looks down to see Elvira gone. He's eyes widen as he looks around. "The hell!?" He says getting angry. Jess started to panic she fell to her knee having a panic attack "Where is she, where is she.. WHERE IS SHE!?" down the hall, Oichi heard Jess scream from her room. "What's going on now." Oichi says as she looks out the door. She saw kids circling around. A few pushed out the crowds way. "Jeez what's her issue." A few boys says. Oichi walked to him. "Hey what's going on?" "Oh, Oichi, your friend is losing her mind over there. Don't know why." They said walking off. Oichi frowned. "Ma…" Danni was behind her. "Yes, I heard. Max stay here and watched the boys." Max nodded as Danni and Oichi made their way through the crowd. Danni getting a bit pissed, pushed the students out the way. She took a deep breath and yelled. "MOVEEEE!" The students jumped moving out hers and Oichi's way. They see Sabo trying to calm Jess down while trying to calm himself down. They noticed the empty stroller, quickly reading the situation. Oichi felt her blood boil as she felt a painful throbbing in her head. Danni felt the off energy around energy but before she could stop her Oichi took off running. "Oichi! Dammit…." She grabbed her panic button and hit it signaling it to Frank and Dawn. "Of all things to happen today…" She saw students reaching her phone. Danni hit the wall next to the lockers sending cracks up to the ceiling. "Leave now…" She said in a low voice. The students quickly scattered. Danni cracked her knuckles. She looked down at Sabo and Jess and frowned. 'It couldn't be another assassin attempt could it…' She grit her teeth. "Find her! Find her!" Jess started to tear, Dawn and Dante rushed over. Her eyes widen to see the empty stroller and knelled by Jess "Hunny calm down" she looked at Dante "Dante…find her… find our grandchild…"**

 **Dante looks at Danni. "I'll stay here in case…but Oichi already left…" Dante frowned as he turn on his heel and left. "Eric, Karasu." He says while walking. Both Eric and Karasu appeared in front of him. "Karasu go find Oichi, Eric go get your brother and River and tell them what happened quickly. We don't have time to spare." They both nodded and quickly left. Dante pulled out his tablet, pulling up the security feed as he walked. 'Another attack? Pretty bold yet smart to go after the child...' He then stops as he watches the feed of the hallway. Luckily Jess and Sabo were right in front of the camera. He frowns as he watched a girl came up and took Elvira. His eyes narrowed. 'It wasn't an attack but a foolish decision…I only hope Karasu can reach Oichi before she reach those girls…'**

 **In the basement area, a girl was pacing and panicking "I cant believe you took her! Jess is gonna murder us!" Elvira was crying slightly. The girl who held Elvira "Shut up already stop crying!" "That's because you took her! She doesn't know us!" they suddenly heard a door in the hall burst open making the girls gasp.**

 **Oichi was fuming. Thanks to her heighten scenes following Elvira's scent. She growled as the dark aura poured out over her. The girl holding Elvira rolled her eyes. "It's just Oichi…the cream puff and ever so pasaf…" Before the girl finished, Oichi disappeared from her sight and landed a punch dead in the girls face. The other girl eyes widen as she watched he friend fly back into the wall not moving. Her hair covered her face but she could see blood slowly running on the ground. Oichi was now holding a crying Elvira. She looked at the second girl who held her hands up in defense. "W-Wait a minute…it…It was all h-her idea! I told her not to d-do it! I swear!" Oichi grabbed the girl by the throat and squeezed it.**

 **Oichi was angry but this angry it made her feel like her body was on fire. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong as she girl struggle in her grip. "Do you have anything idea what you did!" Oichi yelled out. The girl screamed and then watched as Oichi's teeth were growing slightly. She also felt something poking into her neck like claws. "I'll snap your neck for taking her!" Oichi says as her hair flair slightly. The girl started to cry. "P-Please! I swear I told her not to do it!" A dark smile came to Oichi's face as her eyes slightly flicker from light brown to yellow to red as she squeezed more chocking the girl.**

 **Suddenly Oichi was torn away from the girl. "Oichi! Stop!" It was Terry. Oichi's eyes widen slightly as she felt Elvira being pulled from her grip by River. Karasu was holding the girl who had passed out from Oichi's hold. Terry hold Oichi in a tight grip. His eyes were golden yellow. "Oichi please calm down! You can't kill her no matter how much you want!" Terry says. Oichi struggled against Terry. "Oichi please!" Oichi was past the point of listening. "Jess is being targeted and it's bad enough she was attacked in school but to put her daughter, my niece, in what could have been a dangerous situation was too much! They don't deserve to live with the crap they pulled!" Terry frowned. He didn't want to her Oichi more so he was confused on why she had the beast aura like him. "R-River! I need you to use your wires! Quick!" River was patting Elvira on the back. She nodded at him slightly.**

 **Oichi then felt something tight wrap around her body. She struggled but couldn't get lose. She bit her lip as her anger rose. Terry took that time to kick her feet from under her. Oichi feel to the floor, when she did Terry turned her over and kept her face down to the floor. Terry frowned as he looked at the other girl who was sent flying into the wall. "Karasu take them to the nurse's room." Karasu picked the passed-out girl and tossed her over his shoulder. He walked over to the other girl and pulled her hair back. Looking closely the girl nose was broken and bleeding out. She also had a cut in the back of her head. Karasu sighed as he picked her up and disappear. When Terry felt Oichi stop struggling he looked at River. "You should get her back to her mother. Also, can you tell my aunt and uncle where we are?"**

 **River nodded and was gone, Jess was behind held by Sabo. River appeared with Elvira in her arms "Jess, Sabo" Dawn's eyes widen "You found her" Jess gasped and turned to see her daughter, Elvira was crying with hiccups. Jess stepped over and took her "Elvira hunny its okay mommy is here" Sabo rushed over, Elvira started to calm down "That's it we are leaving…. I don't wanna be here in anymore I'm taking her back to the house mama" Dawn smiled "alright I'll text Dante and Danni let them know we have found Elvira…" Jess walked off as Sabo folding the stroller and looked at River "Who took her?" River frowned "Two jealous girls"**

 **Students were avoiding the spot Dawn and the others were standing. In fear of Danni's last threat before she left. Dawn growled "I want those girls arrested! FRANK!" frank rushed over "Yes?" "Those girls I want them arrested for kidnapping my granddaughter!" Frank nodded and took off, having River follow him. The students quickly scattered away from the situation.**

 **Frank and River reached the nurses office in time, Karasu was standing over them both as they laid there. The nurse was checking them over.**

 **Karasu took this as his time to leave. He quickly left the nurses room and head back to Oichi. The nurse had patched up the girl nose and bandaging her head. Frank stepped over and pushed the nurse out of the way "River wake them up now" River nodded and used her pressure points to wake them up. The girls gasped awake to see River and Frank over them, Frank took out two sites of handcuffs "you two girls are under arrest for the kidnapping of the 3rd princes of Celtica, Elvira Mikcloud" he yanked one up and hand cuffed her "You cant arrest us! Your not a cop!" River yanked the other one up and cuffed her "You're a student you cant do this!" Frank chuckled "I'm the Ace knight of Celtica, and river is the dragon knight we have ever authority to arrest you" they both pulled them out of the room as students gasped and were recording this "Stop! You cant do this! I'll have my father sue this school!" "Shut the hell up, you kidnapped Elvira don't expect to get far with that law suite" Frank and River pulled them through the halls.**

 **Dante reached the basement and head in to see Oichi sitting up. Terry was sitting beside her. "Terry." Terry looked up and frowned. He grabbed Oichi's hand and held it up to show claws. "Uncle what the hell is this! Why does Oichi have the same thing I do! You…You didn't use her for that did you!?" Terry asked getting upset. "Calm yourself Terry. It's natural for Oichi to have this. She is the first born of Danni but it was to be expected that she couldn't unlock it." Oichi was looking down in a daze. Her eyes were still red and she felt fangs. Danni slowly reached them. "Where is she…" Danni gasps as she saw Oichi. "…but…but how?" She walked up to Oichi and lifted her head. "Red…" She opened her mouth. "Fangs but this is impossible. Oichi shouldn't be able to unlock this side of her. Not in her state." "It must have been her anger. Her egos are locked away all that anger she felt must have unlock it." Dante says.**

 **Terry frowned. "Is she going to be okay?" Karasu and Eric appeared near Dante. Eric eyes widen at Oichi's state. "She will be fine once she calms down." Terry sighed. "…and Jess?" "Gone home." Danni says. "That was foolish of those girls for trying something like that…but what's done is done. All that matters is that Elvira is safe." She then looked up at Dante. "Don't you have anything for Oichi to take for this? I know you made something just in case this every happened." Dante looked at her and sighed. "I do have some suppressive pills that I made for Terry and Lucci back then. It seemed like they worked so I guess we can try that. Karasu my black box." Karasu nodded. Danni sighed and she hugged Oichi. "Please calm down my little pudding cup. Elvira is safe. Jess is happy. Though I didn't like what happened here you got her back. So please calm your anger." Oichi's eyes narrowed as she sinks into Danni's embrace. Danni stroked her hair. "Everything is going to be okay now. Just relax."**

 **Karasu returned with Dante's box. Dante opened it in Karasu's hand and took out a pill bottle he opened it and gave two to Danni. "Oichi dear. These will make you feel better. Take them okay?" She handed Oichi the pills. Oichi looked down at them. The feeling of wanted to kill those two girls were still inching the back of her mind." Terry's eyes stared to glow, feeling the intent to kill from her. "Oichi. Take the pills." Dante says. Oichi's eyes snapped up to Dante and meet with his purple ones. Losing the staring glance Oichi took the pills. Within minutes her anger was once more bottled up as she returned to normal. Terry helped her up. Danni smiled softly. "Why don't we head back up and um…go eat some food hunny? I bet Zane and Kaeden miss you." She grabbed Oichi's and started to walk to the door. Dante watched her go. Oichi turned slightly to him as her eyes flicked red the back to brown before she left with Danni.**

 **The next day, the Culture festival was canceled for the 2nd day after what happen., Jess and Sabo were in an elevator with Elvira in their arms and Troy and Sora. They were going up into a penthouse that Jetter let them have. Jess smiled "I'm surprised Jetter is letting us say here, he said there is four bedrooms and 2 bathrooms"**

 **"Yeah." Sabo says nodding. Troy was smiling "I think it's a good thing, you don't have to stuck at your moms and my and Sora don't have to be under Danni and franks roof, god Danni is scary… "Jess chuckled.**

 **"Welcome to the club of that thought." Sabo says. The elevator reached the floor and they stepped out and their eyes widen "Wow…." They were first greeted by the staircase, it is a design feature that engages the viewer with it's simple metal frame and thin sleek stairway. The design turns the humble stairway into an art piece, mirrored table is almost imperceptible, as its function is to add depth to the design of the staircase. Two ottomans are nestled under the table, adding to the color scheme. While the indoor garden planted under the staircase paired with the wooden paneling incorporate the tamed jungle concept.**

 **"Pretty nice." Sabo says. Walking in more they came into the living room, The main design concept for the space was to separate the two floors of the apartment and isolate the top floor where the bedrooms are located. The bottom floor consists of a living, kitchen and entertainment area. All of which leads to the terrace with a state-of-the-art outdoor entertainment area. The abundance of windows in the apartment allowed designers to use a dark monochromatic color palette. Bright accent pieces such as the vertical gardens with tropical plants and light stone walls have been added to the apartment's decor to balance out the dark and intense colors. The wooden paneling on the ceiling warms the area, making the apartment more homely.**

 **Jess was smiling "This is amazing… I didn't know my uncle had this place remodeled….." Troy was smirking "I'm guessing you two are taking the master bedroom" Sabo smirked and walked around without answering him. The living room creates a literal urban jungle. The large windows look out onto the city, while the interior has green and wooden elements combined with the sleek monochromatic color palette. The cutting edge fireplace and tropical house plant give a glimpse of how well man and nature can co-exist.** **The white rounded chandeliers have a fun design and brightens the room considerably. The French windows allow for natural light, but the blinds give the homeowner a sense of privacy.** **The open plan apartment allows the bottom floor to become the ultimate entertainment area. The sizable dining room table is a stylish statement that allows the homeowner to host large dinner parties.** **The dark wall and ceiling panels subtly separate the different areas without closing anything off.  
Jess walk smiling at the kitchen and the dinning area "this kitchen and dinning room is amazing…"** **The chrome bar adds a futuristic element that isn't just chic, it's incredibly modern too. Open cabinets create an accent wall and makes the space look neat and organized.** **The delicate chandeliers are an elegant complement to the tropical plants, together they soften the room and form a refreshing perspective** **An herb garden above the bar is not only aesthetically pleasing, it's also functional and creative. The material finish on the bar stools add texture to the room, while the reflective surface of the bar adds depth.  
Sabo looked at the stairs and then smirked "Jess lets check out the master bedroom" jess shook her head "alright" she walked with Elvira in her arms, they both walked up the stairs to see a hallway and a two double doors not far from them, they opened it and stepped in. Jess's eyes widen "This must be the master bedroom…." Sabo looked around. "Yeah. Pretty neat."**

 **Days went by and it was October 5th around 1am, Dawn was getting up to go to the bathroom. Dante was soundly asleep. Dawn walked in and stepped over to the toilet feeling this strong urge to pee. Then she stopped and her eyes widen and water rushed down her legs, she looked down and she gasped. Her water had just broke "Dante…." She said softly "Dante…. DANTE!" "Stop yelling I heard you the first time." He says walking in the bathroom. Dawn looked at him "My water broke…" Dante rubbed his head. "Alright. Your overnight bag is already pack. I'll call Everyone on our way to the hospital." He says. Dawn nodded and quickly rushed out of the room all wobbly "Lets get going…. Call Jess and Sabo first, is the bag in the trunk?" "In the closet, I'll get it and alright." Dawn smiled "I need to change… I'm all wet…" Dante grabbed his phone.**

 **At the penthouse, everyone was soundly a sleep until Jess's phone went off loudly waking Elvira next to the master bedroom, she started to cry. Jess and Sabo groaned. "Why is your phone on so loud…" He says turning over. Jess reached for her phone and answered it have tired "Hello…?" "Jessica. It's Dante. Your mother is in labor and we are on the way to the hospital. Tell Sabo not to bring his crappy attitude. See you there." He says hanging up. Jess eye's widen "Sabo mother is in labor" "Good for her." Sabo says as he muffled his face in a pillow. Jess got up "you gonna stay in bed? While I go there?" "Sounds good to me." He says waving lazily. Jess sighed "At least get up and rock Elvira back to sleep" Jess said as she went to their dresser turning on the small light and opening it to take out some clothes. Sabo got up to stretch and went to Elvira.**

 **Not long Dawn was at the hospital in her maternity ward as Aurora was checking how far delighted she was, Dante was sitting next to her holding her hand. Dawn moved slightly "I'm starting to feel the labor pains…" she closed her eyes biting her lip, Aurora sighed. "You are almost delighted to push, another hour" Dawn groaned "I wish I was just fully delighted…" Dante felt his phone vibrate. He picked it up to see Oichi had texted him that she was on the way. He had called her three times and she never answered. He texted her back. 'Alright. See you when you get here.' Jess rushed in "Mama" Dawn smiled "Jess sweetie" Jess walked over "How are you feeling?" Dawn groaned "Wanna pop him out already" Jess chuckled and sat down "**

 **"No Sabo?" Jess shook her head "Nope, he stayed back with Elvira. Is Oichi and the others gonna show up?" "Yes, Danni and Oichi are on the way. When they will arrive, I do not know." Dante says. In 45 minutes, Oichi and Danni came walking with Zane in Franks arms. Dawn smiled "Danni, Oichi you came OW!" Jess frowned "Its okay mama…"**

 **Oichi yawns as Danni tries to rub her bed head down. Aurora walked over and checked her again, they watched her as she smiled "You are fully delighted let's get you ready, Nurse!" a nurse rushed in "Alright are all you gonna be in here while she delivers?" Jess smirked "Yup not missing my brothers birth!"**

 **"I wish Dante wasn't here but I guess it would make much since." Danni says. Dante rolled his eyes at her. Aurora set up Dawn's legs "Alright down let's get pushing shell we?" Dawn nodded and started to push and screamed, Dante held her right hand. Danni was on her left side holding her hand while Jess and Oichi held hands waiting. Oichi rubbed her head. She actually had a bad headache since she was placed on those pills. She had ignored Dante's call for a reason until Danni called screaming at her to get up. Oichi rubbed her ear. 'I think I almost went deaf…' Dawn kept pushing and groaning "AHHH!" Aurora smiled "That's it keep pushing Dawn"**

 **Dante and Danni kept hold of her hands. "Come on mama bring Roxas into this world!" Dawn growled "SHUT UP!" she shouted that shook the whole room and half the hospital making Dante's eyes widen. Zane Started to cry, Frank frowned took him out of the room quickly. "Maybe we should…" Oichi says rubbed her hair down. Danni laughed slightly. Jess looked stunned "Wow… that was kool... haven't heard her scream like that in ages" Dawn kept on pushing and pushing, Aurora can see the head of Roxas making her smile "That's it Dawn, I see him, he is crowning I can see his head!"**

 **Danni smiled. "A little bit more." Jess was smiling "Come on mom keep on pushing!" Dawn groaned and kept pushing and pushing Aurora smirked. "That's it I got him" she pulled him out as there was no sound from, making them look at her. Dawn was panting "Why can't I hear him crying….?" Jess's eyes widen.**

 **Danni and Dante frowned. Aurora bit her lip in panic and quickly started to rub his chest, they all watched while Aurora was doing this.**

 **They waited as a slight tense feeling started to settle in. Finally, a cry was heard, Jess bite her lip "Thank god…" Dawn smiled "let me hold him…" Aurora smiled "Let me clean him alright?" Oichi and Danni both sighed in relief. Aurora cleaned him off as the nurse was cleaning off Dawn. Dawn was panting feeling tired "I'm so tired…." Aurora cleaned him off as the nurse was cleaning off Dawn. Dawn was panting feeling tired "I'm so tired…." Jess frowned "Its okay mama"**

 **Danni patted her hand. "No need to push yourself. Get your rest." Aurora stepped over with Roxas wrapped in a blue blanket "Dante, Dawn" Dawn smiled "Have Dante hold him first… I feel so tired…" Aurora handed Dante Roxas, Dante looked down at him. He had slight red hair, his skin was a Carmel color. His eyes opening showing Green eyes but when he looked closely he can see slightly purple around the pupil. Dante moved the blanket slightly to free his hands a bit in case he got uncomfortable. Jess stepped over and looked, she smiled "He's so cute…. Oichi look"**

 **Oichi nodded and smiled. "Yeah." Dawn was already passed out, Frank stepped in with a now calm Zane. He was asleep in his arms, he walked over to Danni and placed him in her arms. Danni smiled. "Although I hate your guts Dante, congratulations on producing another child." Dante knew that was complaint and somewhat of an insult coming from her. "I suppose it would be rude not to express thanks for that." He stays silent making an angry mark appear on Danni's forehead. 'Such a rat bastard.'**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A week has passed, no one has been messing with Jess anyone or even Elvira. It was October 12, Friday. It was after school and the student council was having a meeting. Elvira was with Jess as she took her to school, since no one was able to watch her. Sabo was holding Elvira while she was holding her own bottle drinking her milk. They were gonna discuss the Halloween dance.

Nami and Vivi walked in. They were talking excitedly. "I can't wait to see it." Nami nodded. "Yes, it's hard to believe that she already got so many request on the first day. Are you coming after?" Vivi nodded. "Yeah, she wanted me to try on some clothes that she made." They sat down. "The name Fashion Central is still iffy but Oichi says she likes she it should be fine right?" Vivi nodded. "Yes, it's simple and easy to remember. Plus, the clothes make up for the non-unique name you know." Nami blinked at her and laughed. "So blunt!" Vivi blushed slightly. "Was I? I'm sorry." Nami patted her head. "We will talk about that later when we head over there later." "Alright everyone lets talk about the dance, so what theme should we do this year?" Michael smiled "a bloody theme?" Gaara shook his head "Too horror… why not a haunted house?" River sighed "WE already did that" Darcaniea twirled in her chair "Haunted Forest?" "That sounds kinda cool." Vivi says leaning back. Jess smiles "not a bad idea" she chuckled. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright for the activities for the dance? Any ideas?" Gaara smiled "We can bring back the homemade candy contest" Sora smiled "I like that idea!" Michael chuckled. "Sounds fun"

Viv was writing things down. "Alright we can do that and we can have a haunted hay ride and haunted house outside in the outside gym?" Jess smiled at them, Darcaniea smirked "Sounds fun" Cloud raised his hand and then typed in his tablet and it spoke for him "we can also do best costume" "Well that's a given." Sabo says. "We always have the best costume, best dancer, and apple bobbing. Don't think those will never not be an activity for the dance." He says. "We can do face painting this year. Oh! Can we get glow in the dark sticks this year! We always play techno at the dances to I don't see why we couldn't. We can get the ones were we can wear on the necks and wrist! I would really like it if we get the ones where we can spin like the teens club in the red district but I know that's asking to much haha." Vivi says excitedly. Sora was grinning "Wooo! Sounds cool! We can have colors of Halloween, Orange, red, white, yellow" Michael chuckled "I like that idea, we can have glow sticks and glow necklace's and bracelets" Jess smiled "I like it"

Nami was tapping on her chin. "There was this idea that was pitched to me but I don't know…" They looked at her. "Well you know how Jess sings at like almost all the dances? A lot of the students feel like it isn't fair that she gets to sing and perform every time." Sabo frowned slightly. Jess frowned slightly "I'm sorry…" Darcaniea shook her head, Gaara, Michael and Sora sighed.

Nami went on. "Maybe it's just me but, I don't see why other students can't sing or perform as well. Of course, it would be limited. Maybe this year we can chose out of a list or something. Two bands, three singers, two performances something small like a small trail run. If it's good then this could become a regular thing for the dances. If it becomes a bust well at least we tried and it would show most of the idiot students that the school isn't playing favorites when it comes to Jess or at least at the dances. Also on the plus side, if it does fail the students won't have anyone to blame but themselves…if we go along with this. They won't be able to say we didn't give them a chance, or we don't listen to the students, because we did and it would be the students responsibility to prove to us that we can use this course of action. " Darcaniea groaned "Its all there idiotic heads" Michael sighed out "giving them a chance to just let them sing at the dance? Really?" Jess knocked her knuckles on the table to get there attention making them look. Elvira hearing the knock made the most cutest giggling noise making the others smile at her. Jess chuckled and stood up "WE can hold auditions for stops for singing but Michael is already on the list of preforming, I leave Vivi and Nami in charge of the auditions"

"That's fine with me and it's not bad when you think about it. I agree with Nami. No offense to Michael or Jess's amazing sing skills but I think everyone, if they want, should at least get a shot at singing or performing. It's only fair. Jess gets enough backlash as it is so, see this as one less thing she has to worry about in her last year." Vivi says.

Jess smiled "Alright, so as always Don clay will do the Halloween dances theme and mama said that Yuki will give the school his new crown designs" they smile at her she knocked on the table "Alright that's it for the night" Nami and Vivi gather their things and left fairly quickly before everyone. The others got up and left. Jess sighs and got her things ready as Sabo got up and put Elvira in her stroller who was rubbing her eyes making Sabo smiled "Someone is tired" Jess chuckled "yeah we should get her home" Sabo nods. "Yeah."

Across the waters of Grand Line. In the holy land of Mariejois, the homeland of the World Nobles, the founders of Grand Line. Only few had the jurisdiction of entering this sacred placed. In Mariejois, there was a gigantic palace with at least six floors and extra structures on the top. The palace was surrounded by fog. The entrance to this palace was guard by soldiers in white armor.

In the mist of Mariejois were where the family of the 18 out of 20 noble family lived. In some normal days of time the nobles would be watching their slaves beat each other up out of enjoyment, or eating endanger animals without a care in the world. However, today was a day in complete and total chaos.

Saint Roswald and his son Charloss were being surrounded by the other nobles near the front gate of Mariejois. "What are you going on about!" Roswald says. A noble frowned and pointed to him. "Don't deny it! How long do you think you can keep using us! How dare you impose yourself as one of us!" Roswald frowned. "What is this! I have been a noble since birth! For God's sake, our children brought their first slaves together!" Roswald and Charloss were backing up as a few soldiers corner them. "If you aren't fooling us then prove it! Let them check the chips!" A noble says. Roswald frowned. "Fine! I shall so that we can all stop this foolishness! It is bad enough that my only daughter…that…that selfish bitch…hid new slaves only to get herself killed…now this! Guard bring the reader!"

They waited as a guard came over with a scanner. They first scan Charloss wrist and head. The scanner suddenly started to beep red making them frown and the nobles gasp. "TRATOIR!" "SPIES!" "KILL THEM!" Roswald tried backing away from his son but he was held by a guard. "Unhand me! I shall have your bones crushed into pieces!" Roswald yells out. They scanned his wrist and head only getting the same reaction. His face turned pale as he looked at the nobles. "N-No…there has been a mistake! I swear to you that I am a noble at birth! I have been here for years!" A noble walked up to them. "Take these two out of the mainland. I don't want to look at their peasant faces ever again. How dare you try to make a fool out the world nobles." They all turned their backs as they started to walk away. Roswald started to struggle as he was being dragged away. "No! I AM A WORLD NOBLE! YOU CAN NOT JUST THROW ME OUT ON THE STREET LIKE SOME COMMON PEASENT!" He yelled as the guards dragged him through the gates. He watched in horror as the gates started to close. "Nooo! This can't be happening! It can't!" He voice echoed out.

At Dawn's, Dawn was in the couch napping while Roxas was in his bassinet next to her also sleeping. Dante got home and walked in the doors quietly. Sighing he turned to the family room, stepping un he saw the scene before him. Dawn on the couch sleeping and Roxas was in the bassinet.  
Dante's phone started to ring. Roxas's eyes fluttered opened and started to fuss when he woke up. Dante sighed mentally as he answered the phone. "What is it?" He asked picking up a teddy bear. "Dante. The deed it's done." "I see…" Dante says as he picks up the pacifier beside Roxas and gave it to him calming him down slightly. "So are they completely out?" "Yes, everything went according to plan." Dante wiggled the bear in front of Roxas's eyes before placing it down beside him. Roxas grabbed his finger. "Is that so…then start on phase two. By the time the information gets settle everything will fit into place." "Yes sir, I understand." "Keep me posted and keep an eye out for those two. I will need them when the time comes." "Yes sir." Dante hung up. He looked down to see Roxas dozing off slightly with his finger still in his grip. 'I suppose I'll have to wait until you head back to sleep.' Dante says to himself as he dialed another number. The grip on his finger tighten making him gasp softly, it was very strong grip for a baby. Dante was waiting for the person on line to pick up. He had been place on hold. Dawn groaned slightly and sat up rubbing her eyes and yawning "Welcome home" "Thanks." Dante says. Dawn smiled and got up looking at Roxas and smiled down at him "he just loves to hold your finger while he sleeps, he's been doing that lately" "Yes, I see that." He says as he waited more. 'I'll have to make some plans in November.' He says to himself.

Two weeks went by, the auditions for the schools Halloween dance was going on in the auditorium after school. Nami checked names off. "One more spot and were done." Vivi nodded. "I'm glad we got to do this. Every who signed up gets at least a chance to perform." Nami leans back. "Yeah. Though there were some putty bad ones." Vivi nodded. "NEXT!" Nami yelled. They waited a second before the person walked in their eyes widen and smiled. "No way! Haha!" Nami says.

Jess and Sabo were at the mall with Elvira. They were shopping for Halloween stuff and new clothes for Elvira. Pushing her around she was watching everything with content, stopping at an Icy shop Jess smiled "I want a grape icy" she said to Sabo. "No, shocker there." Sabo says chuckling. Jess watched him at he went to the counter to get two Ices. Jess smiled looking down at Elvira who was wiggling her arms and smiling looking at everything "she is just full of content and curiosity" Sabo pulled out the money, paid, and grabbed the ices. Jess smiled as he walked back holding her icy. She took it and took a sip of it "Mhmm grape, what did you get?"

"Don't know. I guess blueberries or something." Jess smiled "can I have a sip of it?" "Sure." He says.

Oichi was talking to Law through the laptop. He was smoking outside his new office building. "You stressed already?" Oichi says. As she finished off her homework. "Yes, just a bit. You're not here so I can't really take my stress fully out." Oichi smiled. "When you come home you can release that stress on me." Law chuckled as the door behind him opened. Oichi looked to see Bepo and Penguin walking out. "So the rumors were true? You left with Law as well?" Bepo nodded as he put his face in the camera. "Yuppp! We are gonna be his assistants!" Penguin pushed him out the way. "Don't worry we will be back! We can't let our studies fall to behind." Oichi smiled. "Please take care of Law. Don't let him overwork himself please. I worry a lot." Penguin nodded. "Of course! We make sure he gets at least the max of five hours of sleep and a daily meal. Can't have him dying on us just yet." Oichi nodded. "Thanks!"

"Hey Oichi? Can we see him? Niko?" Bepo asked rubbing his fingers together. Law frowned slightly at him, making Bepo get depressed. "Aw, Bepo don't get upset. Of course you can see Niko. I'm sure you already saw the pictures in Law's phone." "…and on his laptop screen…" Penguin mumble causing Law to glare at him. Oichi laugh. "Aw you have Niko on your laptop to!? I didn't know that." Law blushed slightly, turning his head. Oichi turns to see an active Niko looking around. Oichi picked him up. "Come on Daddy and his friends wants to see you!" She turns him around. As so as Niko saw Law he became happy, making loud happy sounds. Oichi smiled. "He's happy to see daddy!" Law chuckled. "How's my little man doing?" Niko waved one of his hands at the screen. Penguin and Bepo had sparkles in their eyes. "Aw! Look at him! So cute!" Oichi giggles. "Don't worry. When you come back you can hold your Godson all you want." Penguin smiled until Bepo pushed him out the way. "Who said you were the Goddad!" They started to wrestle making Niko smile more.

Law rolled his eyes as he put out his cigarette. He checked his watch. "I have to go but I will call back later okay." Oichi nodded. "Okay. Bye Law." She waved Niko's hand. "Say bye bye to daddy." Niko smiled at Law, making Law smile gently at him. "Bye to the both of you." He says logging off.

Days went by it was October 30th the night of the Halloween dance, 6:30pm. Jess was in the bathroom getting ready, Sabo looked at himself in the mirror. He wore a "Suicide Squad The Joker Blazer" it was dark grey with silver "Hahaha" written all over it. He as a wine red button shirt under the blazer with black men's skinny jeans and black converse. His hair was in washable green hair dye. He was black eye liner on, light not to thick and fake Joker tattoos all over his body.

'Why did I dress as the Joker this year…' He asks himself. Jess walks out of the bathroom in her outfit, Inspired by Harley Quinn, this costume features a bra top with red and black ribbons, stud and chains. The bottom is a black boy short with a belt that has side draping on the hips with Cosplay Batman Arkham Asylum Harley Quinn Boots. Her make-up was done cute in Harley Quinn theme. Sabo turned and looked at her.

'Oh, I remember now…' "Looking good there." He says. Jess chuckled "Thank you, so then Garp is down stairs, I'm happy that he is watching her. He needs to spend more time with his great granddaughter"

"He can't help it. The man runs the police station and train the newbies. He's got his hands full these days." Sabo says. Sora peeked in, he was wearing a vampire look "Dad left already, he's helping Frank get the food ready, the dance starts in 10 minutes" Jess smiled "Alright, Let's get going Sabo" "Yeah." they walked down stairs together and Jess looked over to see Garp on the couch holding Elvira while he grabbing his hand. "See ya Gramps." Sabo says waving. Garp ignored him as they left as he played with Elvira.

Oichi and the others were already at the dance on the outside waiting with Karasu, Ace, and Vivi. They were waiting on the others. They had decided to dress as a group as Pokemon this year. Oichi giggled as she hopped around. She was dressed as Lopunny. She was wearing brown shorts with light brown fun on the hems. A brown tube top with a black one underneath. Two straps that connected the top and bottom. Boots and gloves made to look like bunny paws and a brown ponytail wig. Vivi was going as Vaporeon. She was wearing a fluffy blue dress with white leggings, and ruffles bows, with blue make up on her face. She had extensions in her hair so now it dropped down almost to her ankles. It was tied together almost like a tail. Ace was going as Luxray. He had one dark blue and black pants, t-shirt, and jacket. He was also wearing a wig with a long ponytail and a star bow on the end. He was wearing cute ears on the side of his ear. Karasu was going as Axel. Even though he didn't want to Oichi talked him into it. He had on a white pants, black boots, a black shirt, and a white overcoat jacket. He also had a short sword on his back. His hair was white fully with red contacts.

Oichi smiled. "So cute Vivi!" Vivi smiled as she twirled. "Yes! I know! I'm adorable. Hug me!" She says with her arms wide open. Oichi laughed as she hugged her. "What's everyone coming as?" Ace asked sitting on the hood of the car. "Mmm…Nami and Sanji are coming as Glaseon and Empoleon. Luffy, Coby, and Rebbecca is coming as Lucariro, Murkrow, and mmmm…Umbeon…shoot…I should have matched up and did a eevee evolution as well." Vivi laughed. "This is awesome! Why didn't we do this last year! Dressing as a group is to much fun!" "Speak for yourself." Ace says. "I wanted to be Lucariro but Luffy beat me to it." Oichi and Vivi laughed. "Oh! Mama dressed up to and I think Papa…I don't know if he would do it though. I told him since her always dressed in suits or whatever that he should do that bird one uh…Starapto? All he would need is to wither die his hair red in the front and wear a black over coat." Ace gave a dry laugh. "Like he would do it." Oichi smiled. "If I asked nicely he would." Vivi hooked Oichi's arm. "I'm super excited for tonight!" Oichi smiled. "I bet you are."

Within 20 minutes they reached the school and 5 minutes to find a parking spot. Getting out of the car, Jess smiled to see the tunnel to the dance hall. Sora got out of the car and his friends called him, he rushed over laughed and walked with them. Jess sighs with a happy smile, Sabo walked over to her held her hand and they both walked to the tunnel.

Oichi and the others were still outside, now taking group pictures with Nami and Robin who was dressed as Garchomp. Zoro and Perona were dressed as Regirock and Mismagius. "That fits you so much." Oichi says smiling. Perona smiled turning in her black dress. "Thanks, Oichi. At least someone noticed." She smacked Zoro's arm.

"When are we going in?" Robin asked. She was about to snap a picture of Oichi when she saw Oichi's scars. "Oichi…your not wearing cover up?" They looked at her. Oichi smiled slightly and rubbed the scar on her stomach. "I wanted to but, on the island they told me that I needed to embrace myself and body. If I can't accept the fact that these scars are going to be with me forever then I'll never be able to look forward." They smiled at her. Vivi and Nami hugged her. "Aw Oichi!" Oichi smiled and wiggled out of there hold. "Let's go inside. I think everyone is here now." They nodded. Ace grabbed Vivi's hand, Nami grabbed Sanji's. Parana jumped on Zoro's back and Luffy was being dragged by Coby who was holding hands with Rebecca. Oichi smiled at her friends before she and Karasu followed them in. Stepping inside, Jess smiled looking around. The dance room was dramatically transformed into a mystical enchanted haunted forest. Students made their way through life size towering trees to discover autumnal leaves covering the floors, woodland bars, a foraging feast table arrangement, roaming forest creatures and much more. It was like walking into a real Haunted forest. Jess smiled "This is amazing…"

"I don't know why every time we go to a dance you seem mind blown." Sabo says shaking his head chuckling. "It's bon clay. He does the job well every time." "Hey you two" They turned their heads and see Darcaniea in a most amazing Occult Witch long dress with hood wearing black studded red heels. Jess smiled "Wow you look amazing!" Darcaniea grinned "thank you Jess and you look amazing yourself" "Let's go find a seat." Sabo says looking around. Jess nodded "Yeah" she drags him over to a spot "this one!" Jess chuckled she pushed him down and sat down on his lap, Darcaniea sat down next to him "This is exciting all this blah" Jess shook her head "enough Darcaniea just enjoy the dance"

Oichi and the other walked in looking around. "Really creepy…" Vivi says looking around. Oichi smiled. "It only means that Bon Clay did his job." They made their way to their usual table near the entrance. Oichi was up looking for Danni. She was forced to make her a outfit so she need to see if it was fitting well since Danni didn't even let her see her wear it. She pouted slightly as she looked around more. She spotted Frank so Danni had to be there. The Dj was already in full swing playing a song from Daft Punk. "Ah! She loves Daft Punk so that means…" She looked though the sea of kids already dancing to see Danni happily dancing. "Heehee! Found her! Be right back guys!" Oichi says rushing over to Danni.

Danni was wearing a low cut, long black and yellow button dress with a long slight up past her hip. At the top she was wearing a thin purple veil so she could cover up her breast. She had on black stockings and black heels on. She had black elbow gloves and a whip with a read tip on the side. She had on a long black and red wig that went down to her back and a yellow mini crown on top of her head.

The dress fitted her so nicely as she danced to the song. Some of the students and the male teachers were watching her closely. Mainly the way she was shaking her butt. Oichi giggled and hugged Danni from behind. "Ma! Stop showing off. You might make Frank angry." Danni twirled in Oichi's grip. "Sorry pumpkin but you know how much I love this song! Come now dance with me!" They both laugh as they started to dance in sync together drawing a crowd. Jess smiled and got off the Sabo's lap and skipped to Oichi and Danni. She put her arms over their shoulders. "Hey! You two look so amazing!"

Danni was lost in the beat to hear making Oichi shake her head. "Thanks. You to." She says. Jess giggled and started to wiggle her butt "Come on let's dance!"

Oichi and Danni did a hip bump before dancing together once more. A fast-electronic song came on making students cheer. They started to dance and jump up and down. Vivi and Nami came over to join Jess, Oichi and Danni. Robin videotaped them from a distance. Darcaniea smirked at them "Looks fun" she can sense Sabo's frown when jess left the table. She shook her head "let her have fun Sabo, why don't you get her something sweet?"

"Would you leave me alone. I don't have an issue with her having fun as long as she's around Danni and the others." He got up leaving the table. 'Out of all the tables she chooses to sit at ours.' Darcaniea looked around and she saw Dawn in the corner smiling and watching the students. She was wearing a gorgeous gown. Overbust corset navy blue royal satin and has 37 flat and spiral steel bones and hand applied crystals, soft tulle skirt has a zipper closure at the side and a train. The sparkling cloak is made of a tulle and decorated with clear crystal rhinestones and rhinestone appliques. "Wow Dawn looks gorgeous tonight" Dante appeared next to her. He was wearing regular clothes. Even if Oichi had asked him to dress it he would just simply be aggravated though the night.

After dancing Oichi and Vivi went to the food table to grab some food. They watched as Robin snapped pictures of the costumes. "She's busy as usual…" Vivi says. Oichi grabs a pudding cup. "It's what she does. Come on let's go get some glow in the dark sticks before they do that apple bobbing. My money is on Luffy since her always ends up eating the bottle" Oichi says as they lock arms together. Walking to the booth that was giving the glow sticks away. Jess sat at the table and was munching on a ghost cookie "Mhmm so yummy" Darcaniea smiled "Surprised Oichi isn't sitting with you" it didn't phase her "I don't care let her set with her other friends" Naruto and Sasuke came over to the table, Naruto was dressed up has a mummy, Sasuke was dressed up as vampire. "Hey Jess! Wow you look very amazing tonight, Harley Quinn!" Jess smiled "Thank you, and nice outfit yourself" Naruto chuckled. Sasuke sighed and sat down and jess frowned "What's wrong with him?" Naruto shook his head "some guy tried to pick a fight with him" Jess groaned "Why?" "Because some loser tried to bad mouth you" Sabo sighs. Shaking his head. He just wanted one school day when everyone would leave Jess alone.

Oichi and Vivi were watching some boy students show off in front of them. They were doing some weird dance move to a song. "You girls like this huh?" One guy says walking closer to them. Vivi bit her lip trying not to laugh but Oichi busted into tears, making the guys frown slightly. "W-Wait a second. N-No I'm not laughing at you. You guys are um…cute but maybe you should show off to those who don't have boyfriends okay?" Oichi quickly pulled Vivi away from the boys just when Vivi started to laugh. "That was to funny!" She says. Oichi laughed with her. "Wayyy to funny! Come on let's get the sticks."

At their table, Ace was watching two girls dance close to each other. "Hmm…you think if I ask Oichi and Vivi to dance like that…" "I think they slap you…" Nami says sitting down with Robin across from her. "Why is that? I mean she already kissed you and Jess…what's a little dancing gonna do?" Nami gasps slightly. "How did you know that." Ace smirk. "Like I tell you that…anyways two girls dancing is kinda hot." Coby rubbed his head. "…but isn't Oichi like your sister?" Ace rolled his eyes. "Can it boy scout. Oichi and Vivi are both hot. Can't deny that." Nami shook her head. "You're such a pervert." Ace chuckled. "Yes, but I've a very sexy pervert according to Vivi last night." He says sticking his tongue out.

Ajisai walked in with Killer and him holding Alaric. Alaric was wearing a cut fox outfit. Ajisai cosplay is Inspired by Disney's Esmeralda from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. She was wearing a white blouse shirt, green stomach corset, purple gypsy skirt with light gold flats. She also had gold bracelets and ankle bracelets on.  
Sabo was watching from afar at Luffy doing the apple bobbing contest. Ajisai smiled and noticed Jess "Let's go sit by Jess okay?"

Killer nodded. They walked over to Jess's table "Hey Jess" Jess looked over and smiled "Ajisai! You look cute" then she gasped "Is that my handsome godson?" he was smiling at Jess "Hi…." Jess's eyes widen and she flushed "awwww he said hi to me Hello Alaric" he reached his arms to her and jess giggled and took him form Killer "You have gotten so big! You're such a big boy now!" he was smiling.

Oichi and Vivi were dressed down in glow in the dark necklaces and bracelets. They were cheering on Luffy and the other students. "Go Luffy!" They shouted together, until they watched him sit up with two apples in his mouth. "Luffy don't eat…" Luffy quickly munched them down and went for more making them laugh. 'Shape of you' started to play with a nice cool techno beat. Vivi smiled. "I love this song!" She grabbed Oichi's hand and pulled her to the dance floor just an eye shot of Ace.

Ace glanced over to her and waved. Vivi gave him a devilish grin as she started to dance with Oichi closely. It made Ace's eyes widen. Oichi was laughing, not noticing the glances between the two. Vivi held her hand as she spins her. Then they danced in sync together.

At River and Terry's, River was in the room changing. Terry was in a Vemon's cosplay outfit. It was made by Yuki. Ty was on the couch staring at Terry's outfit, he was grinning.

"Vemon!" He says. Terry smiled and ruffled his head. "Just so you know I'm only dressing up like this for you. One night only." Ty smiled and hugged him laughing. The door to the bathroom and they look to see River emerge from it, Ty's eyes widen to see River dressed in a superwoman of Gwen Stacy. River twirled "What do you think?"

"Pretty…" Both Ty and Terry says. River smiled and stepped over to them and picked Ty up "Tomorrow we can go trick and treating! Do you have you costume already for tomorrow? Are you sure you don't wanna come with us? We can sit with Oichi" Ty frowned and shook his head. River chuckled "Alright, well be good. No candy you'll be up all night and there left over pepperoni pizza in the fridge, put in it the microwave for 60 seconds, just press 6.0 and then start okay? If ever get bored there's your brothers ps4 in the media room you play on the big screen okay?"

"River he is seven now. He knows what to do." Terry says walking to the door." River kissed his forehead "Alright see you at 1 make sure you head to bed at 10 okay?" Ty nodded. "River come on." Terry wailed. River stood up "Bye Ty." Ty waved as he sat to watch his Spiderman series River had gotten him for his birthday last month.

Jess and Sabo were on the dancefloor moving the techno song that like a slow but grind movement, Darcaniea sat at the table smirking "God can they dance any closer? Its like there gonna wear each other" she was holding Alaric, Killer and Ajisai were dancing. She smirked even more while Kid across the room, sitting with his friends until he had to go to work in an hour was staring at her down 'god fricken hawks'

Ajisai had her head on Killers shoulder moving in a sexy way "I really wish kid wouldn't glare at Darcaniea like that…. If jess trusts her with Elvira then I trust her with Alaric" "Just be happy that he is protective over him…" Killer says.

Darcaniea felt her phone vibrate and reached with one hand and took it out of built in zipped pocket and looked to see a text from a contact that made her smirk 'I'm here' Darcaniea put her phone away and stood up, she walked over to Kid making him watch her closely. Darcaniea reached him and sighed "Here take him I have to go find somebody"

Kid took him. "You have some glaring issues Kid, you'd think if jess trusts me with Elvira then you should also trust me with your son" she poked Alaric making him chuckle and with that Darcaniea walked away from him. Kids friends were checking out Alaric "Due he's a spitting image of you" Kid rolled his eyes. "That was a very genies comment...idiot…" Kid says sarcastically. Alaric smacked Kid on the face with his tiny hand, it was hard to a lightly hit, it was more playful hit. Kid sighs. 'Why do I even come to these dances anymore…' His eye wonder to Oichi who was heading to the food table. She looked down but that was to be expected. He didn't think she'd come with Law not being here. 'Most likely to go stuff her face for a while.' He says as he chuckles to himself.

The song ended, making Jess and Sabo stop dancing but he had a grip on her ass making her blush and took his hands ass her ass "Sabo… I think that kind of dance should be done at home in our room alone…."

"I guess your right for now…" He says. Then she was smothered by Naruto as a techno fast beat come on, her favorite techno song just had to come on 'Wizard' "Come on Jess! Let's jump and down at this song!" Jess giggled and jumped with him, Sasuke and Sabo just stood there watching "he's such an idiot…"

Sabo sighed and left to go get something to eat. Morea came over with her boyfriend and her arm wrapped around Jess's shoulders making Jess grinned "Hey Morea! Nice outfit! Sexy Alice!" Morea giggled and they jumped up and down to the song, Morea's boyfriend smiled at Morea and walked to the food area.

Oichi was stuffing her face a bit depressed. She missed Law. She was thinking about this being her last dance. It was no fun without Law being there…She then felt someone rub her middle scar. She turned around quickly ready to punch whoever it was in the face. She stopped when she saw Bellamy. "Bellamy? What the hell?" Oichi says frowning. Bellamy chuckled. "Sorry about that. I wanted to see if they were real or just fake. Those pictures that were sent out last year could have been a fake." Oichi huffed at him. "Leave me alone. I'm trying to eat." Bellamy walked to her side. "I didn't think you'd comes since Law isn't with you." Oichi ignored him as she ate. Bellamy chuckled. "Sure, ignore me all you want but I know something quite informative and even though I was told to keep it silent I just want to see the look on your face…" Oichi reached for one of Franks pudding cup. "…So…tell me. How did it feel when 'Joker' was raping you?" Oichi froze as her eyes widen. She looked at Bellamy. He was smirking. "Tell the truth…you loved it didn't. You wanted more I bet." Oichi felt sick. Bellamy laughed as her face turning green. Bellamy laughed. "Yes, that face is worth it…" Oichi dropped her food and quickly raced to the bathroom with tears in her eyes.

After a while, the music stopped and Dawn came on the stage in her down. "Hello students! Is everyone having fun?" a lot of screams and cheers, Dawn smiled "Well it's time for the best homemade candy contest!" Jess clapped her hands and whistled. She wasn't entering this year again. The students who were in it gathered their food and headed to the stage. Dawn smiled "Alright let's bring up our contestations! First up we have…"

Jess grabbed Sabo's hand and dragged him out to the outside area, where it was accessible for the haunted Hayride. There students already in line for it. Jess smiled "Lets enjoy a nice haunted hayride!" "Okay." Naruto and Sasuke followed them "Can we join you two?"

"I rather you not…" Sabo says mumbling. Jess smacked his chest "Be nice, yes Naruto and Sasuke you can join" Students started to get on the hayride, Sabo got on first and helped Jess up. Jess smiled and sat on Sabo's lap. Sasuke got on and helped Naruto on, Jess looked to see Robin and Danni holding Zane in her arms, he was wearing a cute little wolf outfit. Jess smiled "Hey hurry up!"

"Don't rush me. I'll take all the time I would like. Specially in this gosh forsaken outfit." Danni says signing. Jess chuckled as they got on, Jess poked Zane who giggled "aww! He looks so cute as a werewolf!" Danni smiled. "Yes, he is very adorable." Danni says.

Somewhere outside, Bellamy was feeling pleased of what just happen, suddenly he felt a dark presence next to him he turned with widen eyes, he stopped and Darcaniea was standing there with another person, a guy were a black blaze, white v-neck shirt, grey vest and men's black skinny jeans with black converse, he had a dark grey mask on with red design on it. His hair was black and combed to the side in an emo way.

"Who the hell are you…" Bellamy says. Darcaniea smirked and reached fast gripping his hair "Now give mean good reason why I shouldn't cut you like a pig for saying such a thing to my Oichi" the boy sighed "Darcaniea behave yourself" she pouted "Oh come on you heard what he said with that supernatural hearing you have like a vampire, you know you wanna rip him apart more then I doo" she licked her lips "can I please kill him?"

"Get the hell off me!" Bellamy says. "Darcaniea" The boy said again, she sighed and lit him go and stepped back "forgive her… she can be… hard to handle…" Bellamy brushed himself off. "Yeah, whatever you say…" Then he began to shake. Just the look in those eyes of his made him feel like he was looking the eyes of the devil himself "leave before I do rip you apart with my bare hands"

Bellamy frowned as he quickly left. Darcaniea chuckled seeing him run off "God your such a bad ass I love it" the boy sighed and walked to the tunnels that leads to the dance, Darcaniea followed him.

Nami and Vivi busted in the bathroom, after seeing Oichi run towards it. They looked around and hear Oichi puking in the last stall. The girls frowned as they rushed to the door. They pushed it open to see Oichi on her knees. Vivi takes the wig off her head so it wouldn't get in the way as Nami rubbed her back. "What happened? Did you eat too much?" She could feel Oichi shaking, making her frown. "Did someone touch you!? Your scars? Did someone say something to you!?" Nami asked getting pissed. "Nami…" Vivi says. Nami bit her lip. "Sorry…" She rubbed Oichi's back as she went on puking. Vivi can see tears running down her face.

They heard the door open and Perona walked in. "Hey you guys!?" She called out as she walked to the last stall. She gasps seeing them. "What happened?" "That's what I'd like to know." Nami growled. "I'll make sure who ever bother her leave in a body bag." Vivi sighed. "Nami no need for violence. Perona can you get us some wet paper towers and a bottle of water?" Perona nodded as she left.

On the hayride, girls were screaming from scary parts, Jess held Sabo tight, Naruto was holding Sasuke type "AHH!" Sasuke sighed "such a dope…"

Danni yawned. 'So boring…is this what children these days find scary…so sad…' Zane was laughing at all the scary parts as Robin took his picture. Reaching a safe part were there's no monsters and scaring parts until he next area, Jess giggled "So scary Naruto" Naruto's face was red in embarrassment "Shut up!" Sasuke chuckled. Robin was smirking "Your so photogenic Naruto" Naruto's eyes widen "You didn't take pictures of me did you?!"

Robin looked at her camera. "I guess you will find out in the year book." "hey slut!" Zane's eyes widen at that girl. Jess sighed "shut up" "Why don't you get the hell off the hayride no one wants to catch your slutness!" the girls chuckled at that. Jess sighed "All I see and hear is the sounds of shit coming out of your mouth, such a shitty mouth you have" Naruto and Sasuke chuckled, Sabo smirked and kissed for her temple. The girl stood up "what did you say to me!" Zane pouted in anger at her and took his candy and threw it at the girl which hit her on the head.

The girls gasp. Danni chuckled. "NO!" Zane shouted, Jess smirked "Ahhh you are protecting your aunty Jess!"

"Why you little brat!" Zane pouted and made a claw motion with his tiny hands and growled like a werewolf "GRRRRRRRRR!", Jess and Robin giggled at him. The girl was about to say something else when the others pulled her down. "Hey what are you…" "Just shut the hell up! Look before you speak stupid!" One girl yelled. The first girl frowned and looked at Zane only to see Danni giving her a dark glare. Her eyes widen. "M…Ms. Tanako…" "I suggest you watch what you call my son while we are on this ride together understand…" "Y-Yes ma'am…I'm sorry…" The girl quickly says.

After the hayride, most of the contest's were over. Luffy won the apple bobbing contest. Jess and Sabo walked inside holding hands, she blinked and looked around, no Oichi. Jess frowned, she sighed "I have to pee, excuse me" she walked away and walked over to the bathroom. Across the room, Darcaniea approached Dante "Mr. Yamamoto"

Dante was on his phone. "What is it." Dawn smiled "Hello Darcaniea" Darcaniea sighed "Look with my super hearing I would like you to know that I overheard a guy talking to Oichi making her run into the bathroom … she had the sick face like she was gonna throw up" Dawn's eyes widen "What?!" Dante frowned and sighed.

Jess reached the bathroom and walked in. she blinked at Nami and Vivi and then her eyes widen to see Oichi on her knees throwing up "What the hell?!"

Vivi was rubbing her back now as Nami kept Oichi's front hair from getting in the way. Jess rushed over to Oichi knelling down "Oichi what happen…?" "Jess…not now…wait until she's done…" Vivi says. Jess frowned but nodded. She had the bottle of water beside her. Vivi looked down a bit. "…I heard from Ace…that when she was bedridden she got like this when…Niko's dad…was mention by name and she gets some kind of flashback from when…" Vivi frowned biting her lip a bit in anger. Nami frowned. Jess bite her lip in anger 'who in the hell mention his name to her!?'

Once Oichi was done Vivi made her swish her mouth out with the water. Her cheeks were a bit puffy. "We should go tell your dad and mom. I'm sure they can find out who did it." Nami says frowning. "Or…maybe you should go home a little early Oichi and get some rest?" Vivi says rubbing her back. Jess nodded in agreement "I agree"

"Can I have a moment." Oichi says in almost a whisper. Nami looked at her. "Oichi, the last thing you need is to be alone right now." Vivi nodded in agreement. Jess frowned "Oichi…" Oichi looked at her with a pleading look. "I just need a moment. Please…" Nami sighed. "Fine. But I'm gonna be waiting outside the door and if you're not out in five minutes I'm getting your dad…" She got up and left with Vivi. Just when Jess was about to get up Oichi grabbed her hand. "No, stay..." She tightens her grip around Jess hand. Jess smiled "Of course" Oichi suddenly hugged her and busted into tears. Jess blinked and rubbed her back "Shhh its okay hun, I did come in here to pee… can I go pee Oichi…?"

Oichi shook her head but then slightly nodded. Jess chuckled and stood up "wait for me alright?" she walked to the stand, closed and started to do her business. Darcaniea walked in and saw Oichi on the floor hugging her knees. She frowned and stepped over to her and sat next to her pulling her in a hold. "Darcaniea you in here?" she heard jess, Darcaniea smiled "Yes I'm" the sound of the toilet flush, the stood opened and Jess walked out and walked over to the sink and washed her hands "I wish I brought in my lotion… I think I have some in my purse…" finishing washing her hands, Jess dried her hands off and walked over to Oichi and sat on the other side of her and snuggled up to her "Its okay Oichi I'm back now."

Oichi hugged her. Darcaniea closed her eyes "with my hearing I heard what that guy said and countered him in the parking lot and threaten to cut him" Jess bite her lip "You should have" "He's going to take me and Niko away…I can feel it…" She shook slightly. "I don't want to be taken away again." Jess and Darcaniea frowned "we won't let that happen, I promise you. You have so many people who love you and will protect you from him. We won't let him take you and Niko never!" Oichi sniffled. She wanted to believe those words she really did but it was hard.

The door opened and they heard a pair of heels walking in. It reached their stall. Danni peaked her head in. "Oichi dear!" She says smiling. Oichi looked up at Danni. "I've been looking for you!" She grabbed Oichi's wig to her costume and placed it on her head. "Mama?" She then grabbed Oichi from Jess and helped her up. "I have a sweet surprise for you!" Oichi frowned looking down. "I…I don't feel like eating mama. I think I want to go ho…" Danni started to pull her out. "Noopppeee, you can leave after this is you want BUT first thing first the sweet surprise!" Jess and Darcaniea looked at each other before following them. Danni drag Oichi to the food table where Frank was holding Zane. Oichi rubbed her face from the tears that were falling a bit. "Mama please…" Danni pushed some students out of her way. "Move it!" She says as she made her way to the table.

"Come to mommy!" Danni says holding her arms out. Zane smiled and reached out for her. She took Zane from Frank and turned to Oichi. "Okay. Now. Make her happy." Danni says. Oichi sniffed as she looked at Zane. Zane looked at her and smiled. "Sis!" He says happily. Oichi blinked at this making Danni smile. Zane reached out for her. "Sis! Sis!" Oichi couldn't help but to smile as she took him. She then cuddled him making him laugh. "See a sweet surprise!" Danni says hugging them both. She then frowns slightly looking over at Dante who was walking out the door with Karasu and Terry behind him.

Jess chuckled "Oichi let's go take Zane out to the dance floor and dance with him as a group!" She pokes Zane making him giggle.

"Okay…" Oichi says. Jess smiled and walked over with Oichi and Zane they both snuggled up with him on the dance floor as a slow song came on and they slow danced with him making him giggle. At the table Sabo watched this, dawn sat down next to him. "What a matter Sabo?" Sabo glanced at her then back at Oichi and Jess. "Both of them are targets…My daughter and my nephew are targets to…Selfish or not for me saying this…Jess has me at home to stress to. To make her feel safe but Oichi…she only feels safe with the one person who isn't here. It must be eating her alive without Law being here…" He frowns. "There isn't much I can do considering I'm supposed to be her big brother." He rubbed his head. "It just gets a bit a frustrating sometimes that's all…" Sabo says sighing. Dawn chuckled "I know Sabo but there is another who made her feel safe when he was alive" Sabo's eyes widen and looked at her "What….?" Dawn smiled and pointed to a corner were there a boy leaning against the wall, his eyes were on Jess and Oichi, a soft smile landed on his face making Sabo stood up Dawn pulled him back down "Don't Sabo if you try to keep him from Jess you will not like the outcome of it… its best not to get on his devil side… the other day Zach told him he wasn't able to come here and that… was a mistake… Zach literally… was hospitalized… he's doing fine now but… just don't Sabo okay… try and get a long with him…" "We will get along fine as long as he keeps his hands off my fiancé…" Sabo says frowning.

The song ended and the students walked to the stage where the first singers was about to sing. It was a group of five girls, dressed as witches. They started to sing a acapella version of 'This is Halloween' It was pretty good as the students clapped making a beat. Oichi went back to hear table with Zane. Ace, Sanji, and Zoro were coming back as well putting food all over the table. Zane's and Oichi's eyes widen and sparkled as they looked at the food. Vivi smiled and giggled. "You can tell they are related…" She says. Jess skipped to sabo and jumped on lap making him gasp and close his eyes, Jess blinked "Did I hurt you…?" Sabo took a breath "Yeah…" he squeaked, Jess giggled "Aww! You poor baby I hurt your private spot, maybe tonight I will make it feel better" Dawn's eyes widen "Wow nice dear" Jess's face blushed "Hush mama" Sabo sighs out.

River came to the table and sat down making Jess's eyes widen "Wow RIVER!" River chuckled "you like my outfit?" Jess nodded "its amazing!" River chuckled "Were Terry?" jess looked around" River pouted "Left with Dante…." Jess blinked "I see"

After some time, another slow song came on, Jess didn't really wanna dance so she and Sabo went to get their picture taken. Sabo had his hand in his pocket. in line, Jess as the booklet looking at the backgrounds "Mhmmm which one do you like?" "It doesn't matter to me. Just pick one out. Sabo says." Jess smiled "The purple one!" "Of course." Sabo says chuckling. The photography teacher smiled "Alright next!" Jess and Sabo walked over with a smile "Ah Jess and Sabo, did you pick the background?" Jess nodded "The purple one, number 3" the teacher smiled "Alright go on get comfy in the middle" Sabo walked her over and his arms were wrapped around her making her giggle. The teacher went to the camera "alright smile" they smiled and he took the picture. "Good picture, one more?" they nodded and Sabo held her more to him and making her blush but smiled as they kissed the teacher shook his head but took the picture "There we go" Jess giggled "Thank you "Next Monday your pictures will be ready."

Oichi and Zane were happily stuffing their face when Oichi was tapped on the shoulder. She jumped slightly turning around in panic. It was one of the dance students. "Oichi? Are you okay?" Oichi sighed out. "S-Sorry…is there something you need?" The student smiled. "It's time. I don't know the order so I don't know if that guy and his band play next or you go up but you should come get ready just in case." Oichi pouted slightly. "Okay…" Ace looked at her a bit confused. "You dancing tonight? Could have let me know or something?" Oichi smiled. "Sorry big brother. It's really a surprise for Jess so I need to do it by myself okay." Ace smiled. "Alright. Have fun then." Oichi sighed. "I…hope so…" She stood up. "Let me go give my brother to my mom and I'll meet you in the back." The student nodded and headed to the back. Vivi was smiling. "We will be cheering you on!" Oichi smiled as she picked up a cookie and gave to a pouty Zane who was in the middle of eating. She then left to give him to Danni.

Jess walked back to the table with Sabo and sat down, Dawn was on the dancefloor and Frank gave her a dance, Danni was chuckling watching them as Oichi came over to her and handing her Zane and walked away. "I hope Oichi is doing okay…"

"Yeah…" Sabo says as he watched her leave. Zane looked around and noticed Jess with a cookie in his mouth, he waved at her making her wave also at him. Ajisai held Alaric to her chest slow dancing with him "such a good boy wanting to dance with mama, I saw you hit daddy earlier, did he deserve it?" "Yuh" Ajisai chuckled.

Oichi went into the back to get ready for long yet quick changing process. A few minutes later Dante was back in different clothes. Terry was behind him along with Karasu. Terry had his mask from his costume off. "Piece of shit…why didn't you let me finish him off…" Terry says frowning. "You will get your chance when I get what I need for him. Then you are free to do whatever you like. Karasu find Oichi and take her home for the night. She needs her rest." Karasu nodded. "Yes…" He disappeared. Terry growled. "I'll make him regret coming anywhere near Oichi." Dante sighed. "Terry calm yourself. Go hug up on River or something to calm your bloodthirstiness down. I need you at your best so I don't need you to lose you cannon just yet." Terry frowned and huffed as he placed his mask on mumbling. He then left to go find River.

Almost an hour later once things were smooth the DJ announced the next performer was coming to the stage. Nami and Vivi smiled and then drug everyone at the table to the dance floor in front of the stage. "What are you doing?" Ace says sighing. Vivi smiled. "Just shut up and watch!" Vivi says. Nami giggled at her excitement.

The lights soon dyed down and the screen behind the stage started to flicker slightly. A snow globe appeared but the snow inside was black with red outlines. The globe grew bigger until it was like the screen was inside the globe. The Dj started to play a soft beat. Vivi squeezes Ace's arm. Ace looked down at her. "What the hell has gotten you all excited?" He whispered. "You will see!" She says.

The lights dimmed more only leaving the stage lit up. Finally, a person walked out with a violin. Ace's and the others, eyes went wide, looking at the person. It was Oichi. She was wearing a black low dress with layer ruffles. Her hair was complete black, down her back, and wavy. Her eyes were closed as she walked but they could see the black makeup. There were black like vines covering the left and right side of her face. She had black and purple eyeliner around her eyes and black lipstick. Her high heels clack to the soft beat that was playing from the DJ.

Jess's eyes widen in shock "Oichi…?" Dawn giggled "Very gothic" River smiled clapped her hands as Terrys snuggling in her boobs. Darcaniea smirked "Wow blank lipstick looks good on her"

Ace notice a small headset in her ear. "No way? Is she going to sing!?" Ace whispered. Now understanding Vivi's excitement. Vivi nodded her head. Robin was in the back recording. It was indeed a rare moment for them. Oichi hated to sing in front of large groups. She only sung in band class when they were playing so Robin had to definitely get it on tape.

Oichi walked to the middle and stopped she turned around. Jess could tell how uncomfortable she was. Oichi didn't have stage fright. It was just singing in front of large people that scared her a bit. However, Jess was unsure if she was uncomfortable from the singing or because of earlier. She watched Oichi take a deep breath calming her nerves. She opened her eyes showing red contacts looking around the room.

She starts to play and sing.

"I pirouette in the dark

I see the stars through me

Tired mechanical heart

Beats til the song disappears

Somebody shine a light

I'm frozen by the fear in me

Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me!

So cut me from the line

Dizzy, spinning endlessly

Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me!"

To no one knowledge as of yet the screen behind her cracks slightly as she plays the violin passionately.

"Shatter me!"

Again, behind her the screen cracks in the corner.

"Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me!

If only the clockworks could speak

I wouldn't be so alone

We burn every magnet and spring

And spiral into the unknown

Somebody shine a light

I'm frozen by the fear in me

Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me

So cut me from the line

Dizzy, spinning endlessly

Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me!"

This time when she sings, screen cracks catching the attettion of the students. What's more the side of Oichi's face started to crack as well. Making the students gasp slightly. "Is she cracking!?" Ace says. Jess's eyes widen "Oooo!"

"Shatter me!"

This time her dress started to crack slightly with the screen behind her. There was a light shining from it like she was indeed being shattered.

"Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me!

If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly

There's no one to catch me if I take a dive

I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same

The world is spinning but only in gray

If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly

There's no one to catch me if I take a dive

I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same

The world is spinning but only in gray"

The screen behind her, the snow globe with black snow, started to flicker with the beat as Oichi played the violin. The more she played the more the cracks and herself grew. She played up to her solo until the screen and Oichi shatter, causing a slightly bright light. Some of the students covered their eyes a bit. Jess was smiling the whole time. In the back corner, the boy smiled at Oichi 'beautiful force as always'

When the light was tone done, the black snow was now mixed in with white snow and turned into cute Halloween shapes like pumpkins, skeletons, ghosts etc. The students watched in awe in Oichi's now new attire as she played. Her black dress was now white with blue outlining. Her eyes were white with blue eyeliner around them. Keeping the creepy factor there were slightly black cracks under her eyes. The student's eyes widen as she spun and played. Jess and dawn gasped at this.

"Somebody shine a light

I'm frozen by the fear in me

Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me

So cut me from the line

Dizzy, spinning endlessly

Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me!"

The lights started to flicker around her making it seem like she was switching back and forth to her dark side and light side.

"Shatter me!

Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me!"

Oichi held the note out slightly as the lights dimed down. The entire room was silent and a bit in shock at seeing and hearing Oichi even singing. The lights turned back on and Oichi bowed slightly looking down. Like a late reaction Everyone started to clap and cheer as the DJ played the beat of the song. "GO OICHI!" Vivi yelled. Nami waved her hands jumping slightly. "Oichi!" Ace was clapping. "Well I'll be damned. Go little sis!" Jess got off Sabo's lap and clapped her hands "Ooooo! Oichi!" Dawn and River clapped there hands, River clapped and cheered "Oooo!"

Oichi blushed slightly, luckily the makeup was covering it up. She walked to the front of the stage and jumped down and head to Jess. Reaching her she hugged her carefully. Jess smiled and hugged her back. Oichi pulled back. "I…I wanted to surprise you…you always sing at my birthday so I thought I would finally return the favor…" Jess blinked bit smiled "What surprise?" Oichi smiled but then looked down. "I was gonna wait till the end of the dance but sadly I don't think I'll make it to the end so…Happy Birthday." Oichi says smiling softly. Jess giggled and hugged "Thank you! You're the best sister ever!" Oichi blushed more. "D-Don't think I'm gonna sing in front of a lot of people like this again for you. So you better had enjoy it…" Oichi says as she hugged her back. When Oichi let Jess go. "Sorry I can't stay and sadly…I think it might be my last one this year…it's just not the same without Law." Oichi says looking down sadly. Jess frowned "Oichi…" Karasu walked up to her. "Ms. Oichi…" Oichi nodded. "Enjoy the rest of your night and enjoy your birthday." Jess nodded "alright, You better come over for lunch…" Oichi turns and walks away with Karasu. Heading to the door she stopped. "Karasu…can you go to the back and get my bag with my clothes and ask Sanji to pack me a to go plate of his personal sweets for me?" Karasu nodded. "I shall be back in a moment." Oichi smiled. "Thank you." She watched him leave as the dance floor started to crowd back up. Jess got up and walked off to the food area to get some more cookies. Walking through the crowed, Oichi was suddenly grabbed by a hand as a slow dance song came on, she was twirled as she bumped softly into a chest, she blinked and looked up at the person, the boy smiled at her "Hello my Chi Chi"

Oichi frowned and pulled away in a slight panic. "Sorry I don't like to be touched…" She backed away holding her hand as she thought about the way this person used that name. 'My Chi Chi…' Though Kid called her by Chi only one person called her Chi Chi but he was... She shook her head. He chuckled and reached one hand up and took off his mask, Oichi's eyes widen. He chuckled at her "I'm very much real, don't tell me you have forgotten about me being reborn?"

Oichi was flabbergasted. "Rebor…wha…no one has told me anything!?" He put his mask back on and offered a hand to her "Chi Chi can I have a dance before you leave for the night?" Oichi held her head. She had to be dreaming or something. '…I…I must be more tired than I thought…' "Um…I…I suppose…?" She says still unsure as took his head with a bit of hesitation. He smiled and slow danced with her "Figures no one would tell you… Jess has been avoiding it… before I was reborn I avoided her… you do know that Darcaniea was a test to see if would work, right?"

"…No…I wasn't really in a condition to really follow through." Rick twirled her. "Oichi I'm real, this is a dream… enough now…" Oichi frowned. "No matter how many times you say it this is just to much to take in right now…" Rick smiled at her. "So.. how have you been Oichi? Looking after Jess good? I heard what happen to you… I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you" Oichi looked down. "also Congrats on being a mother" Rick says smiling at her. Oichi eyes widen slightly as a sickly feeling came to her tummy. She remembered Bellamy words from earlier. "I…I…I need to get going…" Oichi says as she shivered slightly. Rick frowned "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said a word… I hope when you're feeling better we can have a better talk…." He kissed her forehead "chi chi be save and remember I'm here if ever need someone to talk to I know before I first died I always went to you for advice on Jess… and with Gaara…." Oichi pulled away. "I'm sorry…I don't think I'll ever feel better. It's like every day I have to fight my own insanity. Even now my mind is telling me that maybe it's better if I just end it all…or…" She tears up. "…maybe none of this is true and I'm still trapped in that cell on that Island…" Rick frowned "Oichi, I'm real your not in that cell my father saved you from…" Oichi sniffles as she sees Karasu coming to her. "I need to go…" She quickly turns and walks to Karasu. He had her bag and plate. "Ms. Oichi?" "Take me home. Please…." Karasu nodded and grabbed her hand leading her out. As they left Oichi held her head. She was confused. Why did she say all that to him…she only talked about how she truly was feeling to Law…so why…" She looks back to see that Rick had disappeared in the crowd. "It couldn't be? Could it?"

Gaara sat at the table on her phone testing his girlfriend "Gah! I'm so pissed!" he slammed his phone on the table making Naruto jump "What the hell is wrong?" Jess came back with Cookies "So hungry!" Gaara groaned "She isn't coming…" Naruto frowned "She's cheating on you" Sasuke said making Naruto smack his arm "Don't say that!"

Sabo was checking his watch. He was ready to leave. A figure walked up to the table "Always this pissed even when you tired to get Jess" that voice made Gaara's and Jess's eyes widen. They looked up to see a boy standing there. Naruto and Sasuke blinked at him, Sasuke frowned "Who the hell are you….?" River was smirking "Wow you came, I'm so surprised" Darcaniea grinned "Careful Sasuke you might end up in the hospital if you talk to him like that…."

Sabo frowned as he leans his elbow. Jess and Gaara stood up "No it cant be… when were you…" the boy smirked and removed his mask making Gaara gasp softly "Rick….." Rick smiled "Gaara its good to see you again and… Hello my love" he looked at Jess, Jess's heart started to thump wildly in her chest, she held her chest biting her lip. Sabo kept his frown but kept his composer. Dawn asked him to get along with Rick and he told her he would at least put effort in it for now. Rick opened his arms, Jess couldn't help it but dove in him arms and her tears came down her face "Ricky…" Rick smiled and rubbed her back, Darcaniea chuckled. Sabo frowned and glared when Rick stared right at him smirking.

Sabo grit his teeth. 'Calm down Sabo…trust Jess and keep calm…' Sabo says repeating over and over. Jess pulled back and smacked Rick making Gaara gasp "Jess…?" River stood up with a frown, Terry frowned when she got up. Naruto gulped at this. Darcaniea smirked "My what a smack" Rick frowned "Why did you smack? Well I guess deserve it don't I?" Jess put her hands on her hips "That's for Avoiding me! When I tried to talk to you before you were reborn!"

Sabo was tapping his finger on the table. Rick stared at her and chuckled "Of course…" he put his mask on "You didn't have to smack me…" Jess shook her head and gathered her purse "What time is it?" Sabo looked at his phone "Almost 11" Jess sighed "I wanna go home" Dawn then came on the stage as the song ended "Hello students! Don't forget to vote King and Queen!" Dawn walked away and the music came back on. Jess sighed and looked at Rick "My place for lunch, better show up or I'll hunt you down" Jess said to him and grabbed Sabo's hand pulling him away. Rick smirked at this "Same attitude always reason why I love her for it" Sasuke stood up "Wait this is Rick…? The one that died….?" Gaara nodded "Well it's a long story… I was on the news you know… King Zach created a resurrection machine for the human body… and well the made a copy for Rick…. River and Haru had to place his soul in that body like they did with Darcaniea" Gaara's eyes widen and covered his mouth 'shit' Sasuke and Naruto gasped "What?! Are you saying Darcaniea… isn't really Jess's sister….?" They looked at her, Darcaniea sighed "I', Jess's darkness and I'm her sister either way you sack of shits"

Oichi was laying back on the seat as Karasu was driving them home. "Ms. Oichi…are you okay?" "…I just want to lay down…" Karasu glanced at her. "…Terry caught the boy who was messing with you. He won't have much longer to live." Oichi looked at him. "Are you trying to cheer me up?" Karasu looked at the road. "I suppose…I am not really knowable in humor…does it make you feel better?" Oichi smiled slightly. "It does." Karasu smiled just a bit. "Lucci has made you a cup of tea and ran you a hot bath. He's also got your medicine out and Law will be calling you within the hour." "And the boys?" "Sound asleep…" Oichi sighs. "I guess that's good to…" "Just relax Ms. Oichi. My job is to watch over you and as long as I am here I will make sure nothing happens to you or Niko." Oichi nodded. "Thank you…"

Rick noticed Kid across the room and smirked at him, Darcaniea chuckled "oooo yes punch him!" they all looked confused as Rick walked across the room as Ajisai took Alaric from Kids arms and walked away to change him. Killer sat next to him. Rick walked up to him, Rick hovering over him. "Hello kid" Kid sighs as felt his phone going off. "Look if you have something against me just hurry up and get it over with so I can go to work." Then Rick's hand moved up and removed his mask "Don't tell you don't remember me after all I was the one who beat your ass on the island when you were cheating on Oichi and even followed to the red district"

"Very old news there anything else you wanna bring up from the past?" Kid says. Rick smirked "don't pay attention to the news don't you? I was reborn, my body was reconstructed" "Congratz to ya..." Rick put his mask back on "If I so much as hear you call her Chi I'll rip that new arm off you" Darcaniea appeared next to him "Awww you having fun messing with him! I wanna join I love it" Kid rolled his eyes as he goes through his phone. Rick grabbed Darcaniea's and walked away with her before he really did punch him in the face.

Killer looked at Kid. "Kid…" "I don't care about your thoughts right now Killer. I told you that I'm focused on one thing this year. I don't have time to linger in the past as much as I want to and I don't have any time to entertain people. We agreed that Alaric doesn't need to grow up near the red district. In order for that to happen we need money. So no getting sidetrack." He gets up. "I'll let you know when I'm on my way home and I'll bring back your new schedule." Killer nodded. "Alright. Be careful." Kid waved as he left with a few of their friends behind him.

The next morning, Jess groaned slightly. Leaning on her elbow she looked at the clock and sighed '9am' she sat over the bed and which in pain as a slightly pain from her bottom half. She was sore from Sabo being rough with her, she sighed 'god he was like a wild animal… he must have felt threaten by Rick…' she smirked 'god that was amazing last night….' She stood up and noticed she wasn't wearing anything. She sighed and walked to the shower 'need a shower' down stairs, Sabo was feeding Elvira, Garp making breakfast for Jess. Elvira smiled as her father feed her "AHHH!" she slammed her hands on the table at him. "Yes, Yes. I'm coming." Sabo says chuckling. Grabbing the spoon in his hand, he yanked it back be had a grip on it tight, Sabo frowned "Elvira sweetie let go" she pouted at him "AAAAHHH!" Garp chuckled at this as he went back to cooking. back up stairs Jess finished her shower, rubbing her hair in the towel she wrapped it and started to put fresh clean bra and panties. Then putting on her new red Harley Quinn v-neck t-shirt. The tee features a "Harley Quinn" image on the front with white stripes on the sleeves, black denim hipster shorts and Harley Quinn flats. Finishing dressing, she headed down stairs and to the kitchen to hear and see Elvira laughing at Sabo, Jess looked at Sabo to see food on his face. Jess chuckled "My she made a mess out of it you" Elvira screamed happily and sucked on the food on her fingers.

Sabo sighed as he grabbed a rag he had placed on the table before hand. He wiped his face off. Jess walked to the sink and got a clean baby wash cloth and get it slightly and walked over to Elvira and started to clean off her tiny hands making her out "NNNNNNN!" Jess stop "I think she's trying to say no…"

"Seems like it." her face turned red "nnn-nnnnaaaaa!" Jess smiled "she tried to say it but I'm not stopping you made such a mess this morning" she washed off Elvira's tiny hands. Sabo cleaned his face off with the rag.

fter cleaning Elvira's hands, Jess finished feeding her for Sabo who was cleaning the floor from the baby food. After that, They had a lovely breakfast, Garp made Harley Quinn shaped pancakes making her face sparkle "Garp you didn't!"

"Sure I did. Anything for the birthday girl." Jess giggled and digs in her food "Can you bath her? I pick out her outfit, it's on the bed" she looked at Sabo. "Yeah, I got it." Jess smiled and started to eat.

After awhile, Sabo came back downstairs with a clean Elvira. She was wearing a cute white 'I Put A Spell On Daddy' Baby Girl Bodysuit with black glitter shorts and black flats with a kitty face on them. Jess smiled at her "AWWW! Yo sure did put a spell on Daddy with your cuteness!" she smiled back her mother as Sabo put her in her bouncer. She looked around and started to play with the buttons on the bouncer with such content. Jess sat down on the couch watching her, Sabo joined. He noticed Garp was gone "the old man left?" Jess nodded "yeah he has a problem at the station" Jess looked at the time, it was close to afternoon. "Where's Troy and Sora?" Jess asked, Sabo sighed "Out shopping" Jess chuckled "Mama should be here around one pm, is Ace and Vivi still showing up for my little birthday lunch?" "Yes, but Ace claims they have plans for dinner later so they won't be eating much. Something about him and Vivi talking the next step in their relationship or something." Sabo says.

Another hour went by, Dawn and Dante was the first to appear. She walked out of the elevator carrying Roxas, he was wearing a cute onesie, 3-piece set that includes a soft, cotton knit leggings featuring mountains in blacks, grays, indigo, and goldenrod, striped cuffs, a knit light gray, grunge shirt with coordinating light blue sleeves, and a matching knot hat in charcoal gray that fits snug and comfortably on Roxas's head and Dante was behind her caring two gifts, and two boxes. "Jess, Sabo I'm here! Dante put the boxes on the kitchen counter. And bring in the gifts in the living room"

Dante sighed as went to the kitchen. He had a lot of work and preparations to do and the last thing he planned on doing was coming here. He was actually not going to come until Oichi told him that she was going to bring Niko against his wishes. Dawn walked in the Livingroom and right away Elvira's eyes widen with happiness "ahhhhhahhhh!" Dawn smiled "Hello sweetie" Jess smiled "Hi mama" Dawn chuckled "Happy birthday day hunny" Jess flushed with a smiled "hehe thank you mama"

Sabo was sitting down when he felt his phone vibrating. When Dante was near his phone usually did that. It was just Dante's backup files being sent to him. One of Sabo's new jobs, to hopefully get back in his favor, was to make sure everyone got the files Dante was sending out. Dawn sat down next to Jess, Jess looked at Roxas who was awake and looking around. Jess smiled at him "My little brother, look at him… so cute… his eyes are so epic…" Dawn smiled, Roxas looked up at his sister and smiled at her "Can I hold him mama?" Dawn nodded "Of course" Dawn handed her Roxas, Jess held him with a big smile on her face "Ahhh you are just too cute…." Elvira was pouting at this and she started to bang her hands on her bouncer "Ahhhhh!" Dawn looked at her "Awww! You are so jealous at your mommy giving your uncle attention" Dawn stands up and goes to Elvira who smiled at her, Dawn reached down and picked her up "Such a big girl you are becoming" She walked over to Dante who looking at his phone. "What's wrong love?"

"Not you need to worry about. Just work as usual." He says going through a file on his phone. Elvira reached out and grabbed his hand "ahhhh…." Dawn chuckled "Looks she wants you to hold her" Dante sighs mentally as he closed his phone and held out a hand. Dawn smiled and handed him Elvira.  
He took her just as his phone went off. He opened it back up. Elvira smiled up at him, Jess chuckled "Careful she's at that age wanting grab everything even hair" Right after Jess said that Elvira grabbed Dante's ponytail that was over his shoulder and yank it. Dante went through his phone looking at the files he received while she went on pulling his hair. The sound of the elevator made then all look has River and Terry walked in, Ty was holding Terry's hand he was holding his spider-man backpack. River had two presents in her hands. They walked in more "Jess were here! Ty is here I said he could go swimming in your pool since its 75 today" Jess smiled "of course he can, he stay out there in the Terrence as long as he wants just be careful because we are all up in the penthouse so its high up"

"He'll be fine." Terry says. River's eyes widen "Is that Roxas?" Jess smiled and nodded "Ty you wanna see him?" Jess knelled down with Roxas in her arms. Ty looked at him and then looked up at Terry. "Uncle's baby…" He pointed to Dante was still on his phone. Ty looked back at Roxas. "Oh…Can I go swimming now?" He asked looking at River. River looked at Jess who smiled with a nod "Of course there is a outside bathroom, go ahead and change in it, there some floaties in the closet or did you brought one?" River chuckled "Of course he brought his spider man floaties" Terry walked him the sliding doors and opening it Terry took him outside closing the door. Behind him. Ty's eyes widen at the Terrance "cool…" Terry ruffled his head.

Jess sat down with Roxas still in her arms, the elevator dinged and it went down. Sabo frowned "How many people have the passcode to the elevator?" Jess sighs "Relax, River knew it because this was her home once, Mom knows it because she made uncle give it to her. So then the other person who knows it would be Yuki" Sabo sighs.

Elvira stopped pulling his hair and started to fuss, Dawn chuckled and too her but she was still fussing "I think she wants her daddy" Elvira was looking at Sabo she was fussing reaching her tiny hands out to him. Sabo took her as Dante closed his phone out and headed outside with Terry and Ty. "River why don't you go ahead and make some drinks from the outside bar?" River smiled "Alright" she got up and went outside. Down in the lobby, Yuki stood next to Hinata who was holding two gifts in her hands. Another walked over Yuki looked and see Oichi with Kaeden beside her chewing on something. He was wearing a white shirt that said 'Total Legend' with a white and black thin jacket on, blue jeans, and gray shoes. Oichi was wearing one of her stores outfit. A thin black and strip hoodie sweater dress and white shoes. Her hair was messy and she had her glasses on but it was still easy to spot the black lines under her eyes like she hasn't gotten any sleep. Behind her Karasu, who was wearing a gray fitting shirt and black skinny jeans with black shorts. He was caring a backpack and a few gifts.

He blinked "Afternoon Oichi" then he noticed her arm was up like she was holding something, he blinked "Oichi what are you holding?" Oichi yawned "Lets wait until we get in the elevator" Yuki blinked but nodded, the elevator reached the bottom and opened, they walked in. and Yuki pressed in the code making the elevator close and go up, Yuki still looked at her as Oichi pushed something and a blanket appeared and took off what looked to be a camouflage blanket to reveal a car seat. Yuki's and Hinata's eyes widen "Oh my god is that Niko…?"

Oichi nodded as Niko looked around with curious eyes. He was wearing a matching gray and stripped one piece like Oichi but it had bunny ear on it. "He hasn't been out the house for certain reasons I don't feel like explaining. He hasn't spent a lot of time remembering his auntie's face so I brought him out today." Yuki smiled "Awww, how did you get that blanket?"

"In the mail. I think Zach sent it but I'm not sure. I was a bit out of it when Lucci brought it to me." She rubbed her head. Yuki blinked "I see…" then the elevator opened and Hinata walked in first, Yuki walked in behind her. Walking to the Living room they see Jess, Sabo and Dawn sitting on the couch, Roxas was on playmate that Dawn brought for him, Elvira was in her bouncer playing with buttons, Yuki stepped over "Happy birthday Jess!" Jess smiled "Hey!" Hinata chuckled "Happy birthday" Jess giggled "Thank you"

Oichi walked in pointing to where the other gifts were. "Put them over there." She says as Karasu walking from around her. Jess's eyes widen "Oichi you came…" she gasped making Dawn and Sabo look "You brought Niko…." Oichi smiled tiring as she pushed Kaeden in gently. "Yes, Zach, I believe got me some kind of blanket that covers him completely. So I got him out with ease.

Jess blinked "Zach got you that blanket?" Dawn smiled "bring him over here Oichi, I'm sure Jess has an extra play mat for Niko?" Jess smiled and nodded "Sabo go upstairs and get the panda one" "It's fine auntie. We can't stay to long. Plus, it's his feeding and nap time." She looks down at Kaeden. "Sweetie it's feeding time. Go get your brothers bottles." Kaeden nodded. "K Mama." Kaeden marches off to attack Karasu for a bottle. Jess smiled "Thank you for coming"

"Of course. Plus, a certain auntie needs to spend some time with her Godson." Oichi says smiling lightly. The elevator dinged and went down making Sabo groaned and walked off to the kitchen, Jess shook his head "Really he hates it that people come up here beside me, papa and Sora… and of course mama"

"It's nice to see that hasn't change." Oichi says placing Niko's car seat down. Dawn shook her head "Oichi dear, your father is out on the Terrance with Terry and River, Ty came for the pool to be honest" Jess chuckled "As long has he knows I don't mean him any harm" Elvira noticed Oichi and her eyes widen and screamed with excitement "AAAHHHH!" Their eyes widen at her, Elvira was literally moving the bouncer closer, well trying too. Jess smirked "Looks like she finally noticed her auntie Oichi"

Oichi smiled softly. Elvira's excitement startled a half sleepy Niko. He started to fuss a bit. Oichi reached down and rubbed his stomach. He grabbed her fingers. "It's okay my little bunny." "Mama!" Kaeden came back with three bottles. Oichi took one and shook it in front of Niko, getting his attention. Karasu walked out. "Blanket please." Oichi says. Karasu opened the bag and pulled out a light orange blanket. Oichi took it and placed it over Niko. Kaeden sat beside Niko as Oichi gave him a bottle. "Remember to be careful okay?" Kaeden nodded and he gave Niko the bottle. "Good job." Kaeden's eyes sparkled as he fed Niko. Jess giggled "Awwwww so cute!" Roxas rolled slightly and started to Cry, Dawn frowned "Oichi why don't you pick him up?" "Sure.." Oichi says as she yawned. She rubbed her eyes as she got up. Elvira frowned and started to bang her hands on her bouncer, Jess shook her head "Sabo!"

"coming…" Sabo walked over and pick up a very fussy Elvira "AAHHHH!" Sabo sighed and bounced her "Calm down sweetie, your auntie Oichi will hold you in a little while" he said walking over to eh closet taking out a purple baby girl blanket and placed it down, putting her down on her making her pout more, Sabo knelled down and started to blow on her tummy making her giggle loudly. The girls smiled at this. Oichi picked up Roxas and went to sit back down beside Niko who was working on his second bottle. Karasu was sitting on the floor with his eyes closed next to Kaeden. Oichi rubbed her head. It was throbbing a bit but, it was nothing she couldn't handle at the moment. The elevator opened and Darcaniea walked out with Rick behind her. They both had a present in their hands and walked in the living room, Darcaniea grinned "I'm here! And I brought someone with me!" Jess looked and her eyes widen slightly and blushed to see rick, he was wearing black men's Harley Quinn t-shirt and features a 'Jester' Harley Quinn image on the front, black men's skinny jeans and black converse, he had a black ring band on his left ring finger. Darcaniea was wearing black also, Black tank top, black long skirt and Black Georgina Gladiator Sandal. Dawn smiled "Rick… it's good to see you"

Oichi sighed mentally not looking at Rick. She tickled Roxas and kept her eyes on Kaeden and Niko. She didn't think it was a good idea to have Sabo and Rick in the same room. It was good that Sabo learned how to keep his cool and hold his jealously in but knowing him it was already reaching a limit as soon as Rick walked in. Sabo was ignore both Rick and Darcaniea. The one thing he wouldn't do was lose his cool in front of his daughter. Rick frowned looking at Oichi "She still wont accept it's really me…. Maybe coming here wasn't a good idea…" Jess frowned "Don't be stupid… Danni and Frank should be here with lunch, Frank maybe a huge mushroom pot roast and shredded lobster meat"  
Sabo was brushing some hair out of Elvira's face. Dawn got up "Give her time Rick, I think I'm gonna need a drink" she walked away to the sliding door and stepped outside to the Terrance. Darcaniea sighed and smack rick on his back making him gasp "Darcaniea…" she smirked and walked over to the corner and put her present down and sat on the chair. Rick frowned and sat on the couch next to Jess "Yo" he smiled, Jess blinked and sighed "Yo, Sabo bring her over here"

Sabo frowned. "For what?" Jess narrowed her eyes "I want my daughter now" Yuki shook his head "God Sabo knock it off" Hinata was too busy cueing over Niko "He's so cute!" Oichi grabbed the empty bottle from Kaeden who was holding it up. Sabo sighed loudly and got up. He walked over and gave Elvira to Jess. Jess smiled and held her, Elvira smiled and looked down at jess's necklace. Rick looked at her 'she looks so much like jess…'

Sabo walked over and squatted down in front of Niko. Niko yawned and looked to see Sabo looking at him. Sabo looked back and then wiggled his nose, making Niko looking at him with curious eyes. Sabo smile and did it again. This time Niko smiled and reach out to him. Sabo looked at Oichi. "Go ahead…just don't take him outside..." Sabo picked up Niko. He placed the blanket over his shoulder. Kaeden helped up another bottle. "Hungry!" He pouted wanting to feed Niko more. Sabo grabbed an empty bottle from Oichi. "Do you know how to make your brothers food?" Kaeden turned his head to the side a bit confused. Oichi smiled and reached over to poke Karasu. "Niko needs more food." Karasu opened his eye and stood up.

He walked to the kitchen. "How much does he need?" Sabo asked. "One more bottle, four spoon full, please don't be like Eric and forget to shake it." Sabo chuckled. "It's only natural for a killing machine like him to forget something simple like that." He pushed Kaeden toward the kitchen. He needed to be away from Rick before he said something unpleasant anyways. Niko was leaning on his shoulder yawning more.

Jess noticed Rick staring at her "Would you like to hold her?" Rick blinked and looked nervous "Uhm… are you sure…?" Jess smiled "Go on, you won't break her" she handed him Elvira. Rick held her blinking at her, Jess blinked at this. She poked Oichi "Look Oichi"

Oichi looked. Elvira looked at him with a confused look on her face, her face turned with a slight blush and reached out touching Rick's cheek making him blush but smiled "Cute…" Jess smiled 'awwww!'

Oichi looked away. She would never understand how Jess could accept things so easily. Then again that wouldn't be to hard to do considering that Darcaniea was living and breathing right in front of them…but still. Oichi shook her head. 'Thinking will only make you hurt yourself worst.' She says to herself. Darcaniea chuckled "This is just two cute!" Roxas began to fall sleep in Oichi's arm. Oichi turned him slightly so that he could be more comfortable in her arms. The elevator dinged and it went down again, Jess closed her eyes and stood up "I know you wondering why I'm taking this so easily Oichi, rick being here with us… tell what do you think of it?" Rick blinked and looked at her, Darcaniea closed her eyes and waited for Oichi's answer.

Oichi sighed. "To be blunt, I don't like it. I don't understand it. Rick isn't supposed to be here. He's supposed to be…" She frowned. "…It feels wrong…" She rubs her head. "My mind always plays these cruel tricks on me so accepting something like this just…I just can't right now." Rick frowned "Yeah I know, its not right I should be dead, way to put it Oichi" he stood up and gave Jess Elvira "I didn't want to be brought back to life…. I was forced to be honest" Jess frowned bouncing Elvira slightly "But I thought you wanted it…? Zach said…" Rick frowned "I did at first but once I knew I was never gonna get you back from Sabo's hands… so I didn't want it but my father didn't like it and forced life on me! I was happy for once, I was happy watching over you and Jess everyday…"

Oichi sighed painfully. She got up and walked to Darcaniea. She put a sleeping Roxas in her arms. She walked to the sliding doors to the Terrance. "I need air…" She walked out closing it behind her. Rick frowned "I did at first but once I knew I was never gonna get you back from Sabo's hands… so I didn't want it but my father didn't like it and forced life on me! I was happy for once, I was happy watching over you and Jess everyday…"

Oichi sighed painfully. She got up and walked to Darcaniea. She put a sleeping Roxas in her arms. She walked to the sliding doors to the Terrance. "I need air…" She walked out closing it behind her. Rick looked down biting his lip, Jess frowned "Rick it's okay…." Elvira started to fuss slightly. Darcaniea sighed and held the sleeping Roxas. Jess can see tears in his eyes, she frowned "Rick…?" soon has the elevator opened and Frank came rushing with the two crock pots in his arms. Danni was behind him holding Zane's tiny hand walking in and caring two presents. Danni walked in the living room and her eyes widen to see Rick in the middle of the room tearing looking down at the floor.

"Um…what's going on…" She asked as she let Zane go. Jess frowned more and noticed Danni "Mama D welcome…" Yuki and Hinata frowned but looked at Danni "Hey Danni"

Danni raised her eyebrow as Zane slowly walked after Frank. Rick turned and walked passed them and walked over to the elevator and stepped inside pushing a button, Jess rushed after him with Elvira in her arms "Wait Rick don't leave please!" the elevator closed as she got to it she was frowning deeply, Elvira fussed more Jess sighed and walked up the stairs, Darcaniea sat on the chair frowning mentally and just sat there holding Roxas. "There all outside"

"I see…" Danni looked down to see Niko's car seat and frowned. She started to walk to the kitchen trailing behind Zane who was gaining speed. "Careful little one. Your gonna fall if you don't slow down." Frank set up the crock pots "There still hot, careful Danni if your gonna steal some of the lobster", Zane zoomed in and hugged Frank's leg making him smile "aren't you a little flash" Zane smirked "Flash!" Danni's eyes sparkled at him.

She pinched his cheeks. "I'll have to ask your big sister to make you some flash clothing then." The sliding doors opened and Dawn walked in with a small glass with blue drink. She blinked around "Where's Jess?" "upstairs pissed off, properly at Oichi for demining Ricks presence and saying its wrong blah blah blah, Rick got hurt and left tearing" Dawn frowned at this and sighed and walked over to the kitchen "Danni!" she grinned.

"Yes, I here." Danni says waving. Zane noticed Dawn and zoomed over to her "Untie! Up!" Dawn had hearts in her eyes "AWWWW!" she put down her glass on the counter and picked him up twirling him "Awwww! How is my big boy doing!?" Zane laughed as he enjoyed being twirling.

A few feet away Sabo had Niko. He was watching Kaeden feed Niko the last bottle when he notice Niko wasn't eating anymore. "That's enough Kaeden. He's full." Kaeden move the bottle. As soon as he did Niko spit up milk. It shocked Kaeden. It scared him and he panicked thinking he did something wrong. "It's okay Kaeden." Sabo says wiping Niko's mouth. "Sometimes babies do that when they eat more then they needed to." Kaeden teared up. "I hurt?" Sabo smiled and patted his head. "No, you did good. So it's okay." Niko started crying. Sabo put him over his shoulder and patted his back. Kaeden was looking down. He was still feeling bad. Jess came back down stairs without Elvira and holding a baby wakey talky "I want everyone to keep their voices down, Elvira is a sleep in her nursey." Dawn smiled "Alright" Jess sighed and walked through the room to the side door under she heard little feet run behind her and felt someone hug her leg, she stopped and blinked down, Zane was hugging her leg, Jess smiled "Zane you little flash, you wanna go see Oichi outside?"

"Yes!" He says. "Yes! Yes!" Jess picked him up and stepped outside to see Oichi sitting at the bar with Dante, River behind the bar making Dante a drink. Ty was playing in the pool and was trying to splash Terry who was moving out of the way and Ty pouting "Hold still!"

"Now, where is the fun in that little brother." Terry says sticking his tongue out. Jess chuckled and walked Zane over to Oichi and Dante, Zane seeing Oichi zoomed over to her, Jess frowned "Zane be careful!" Oichi looked to see Zane zoom over to her hugging her leg "Sis!" Oichi was a bit out of it. So even though she saw Zane she didn't react to him making him frown. He shook her leg. "Sis!" Dante looked to Oichi and patted her head snapping out of her trance. She looked at him. "What…" Dante pointed down to a pouty Zane. Oichi rubbed her eyes. "Sorry little brother." She picked him up and hugs him. He was still pouting and pulled her hair for her ignoring her. "Ow…I said sorry. I'll make you a teddy bear to make it up to you okay?" Zane smiled but still pulled her hair. Oichi sighs. "Fine two teddy bears." Zane's eyes sparkled as he let go of her hair.

He then cuddled in her chest. Oichi held him and ruffled his hair. "Oichi…" Oichi looked at Dante. "You need to go home and get some rest…" Oichi frowned at him. "You didn't take your medicine today did you." She looked away. "You can't keep skipping them or this will happen. I don't want to have to order Karasu to force you to take them…better yet I'll give Law a call if you keep this up." Oichi sighed not answering him. "I'll take your silence as that you understand. Karasu will be taking you home in ten minutes." Dante says.

Jess stood beside her "he left with tears in his eyes" Oichi said nothing as she rubbed Zane's hair. Jess took a drink that river gave her and took a chug of it. "I just hope he doesn't take what you said to him by heart we both know how Rick is... he might act emo and try something stupid..." she sighed "Anyways, at least stay for some food and leave. Dante don't make her leave right away just because you said so, it's my birthday I want to eat lunch with my Oichi"

"Jessica, I don't care if it's your birthday or not. She's going home in ten minutes. Her comes first before anything. You can find time to have lunch some other time when she's more stable." Dante says looking down at his phone. The look she was giving Dante right was pure pissed but she closed her eyes and just turned around and walked away. Oichi sighs as she hugged Zane a bit tightly.

Walking inside, jess stomped over to the couch and sat down. Sabo and Dawn frowned at her. Yuki and Hinata gulped "jess what's wrong...?" Danni and frank frowned. Danni know had Roxas in her arms; Jess frowned and fell sideways on the couch and hit her face in the pillow muffling screaming. Dawn blinked at this "what happen?" Darcaniea sighed "such a bad birthday this year" Sabo was holding Niko who was sleeping. "What's going on…"

Jess stop screaming in her pillow sighed and sat up "I hate my birthday today..." everyone in the room frowned "oichi has to leave very soon... rick left because of oichi said to him... its just... a bad day" dawn sighed and walked over to her and sat down next to her and put her hand on Jess's "listen... everyone as a bad birthday in there life, this would be your 3rd one?" Jess nodded softly sniffing "Dante is making her leave... I just want to spend a nice birthday lunch with her... why can't I just have a nice day with her...?! I barley have lunch with her at school because she's off with the others I know they don't want my drama ass near them..." she looked down "oh god I'm becoming a horrible friend... half of me wants oichi all to myself... tiny bit of me wishes we never went to those schools... and none of this drama would have happen but I don't regret because I would have never might sabo and we wouldn't have our daughter I wouldn't change a thing..." she smiled softly.

Danni sighed loudly. "Oh good greif…" She handed Roxas to Yuki. "It's not a big freaking deal…" She slammed the doors opened making Ty and Terry jump slightly. "Auntie?" Danni stomped to Dante. "You are a complete asshole!" Dante wasn't paying her any attention. "Oichi can keep herself under control at least until lunch time." "She's going home Danni. End of story." "Oichi is MY daughter more than yours you piece of shit." Luckily Oichi was covering Zane's ears but she was sure that Zane has heard almost every colorful word in their mother's book. "If she would have taken her meds then we wouldn't be having this conversation." Dante says. "It's Jess's birthday! If she wants to have lunch with Oichi then she can have lunch!" Dante looked to Danni. "What are you not getting Danni? Oichi isn't even going to eat you should know that." "So!? It's the fact that she's here that counts." "I don't care Danni. She's going home. Her health comes first and that's that." Danni frowned at him. "Your nothing but a fucking bitch ass piece of shit! With all your brain power your telling me you can't come up with something to give her to make her feel better for a couple of more minutes?" Dante sighed. "Your giving me a headache please shut up." She grabbed Dante by the collar of his shirt. "I will not! Oichi is staying unless you plan to make me change my mind." She glared down at him. There was a long silence between the two.  
Elvira started to cry making Jess frowned, she got up "Really know all I asked was for to let Elvira sleep… her slamming the door open wasn't necessary…." She walked away making Dawn sigh.

Dante sighed. "Fine. She can stay until lunch but if her condition gets worse then I'm holding you responsible." Danni pushed him away. "Fuck off! How about you get off your ass and make her something that will make her feel better like I said!" She smacked Dante in the back of the head. Oichi frowned at this. Zane wiggled a bit from her laughing. 'I guess that's a normal reaction from seeing mama so pissed…' Oichi says shaking her head.

Danni walked over to Oichi and patted her head. "Just hold a little longer for Jess sweetie. Can you do that." Oichi nodded slightly. "I guess…" Danni smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thank you dear." She turned to walk away, shooting a glare at Dante before going back inside. She closed the door smiling. "There problem solved for now."

Jess wasn't there, making her sigh "Where is she?" Dawn took a sip of her drink "you sudden slamming the door open woke up Elvira… Jess asked us not to make so much noise"

"Blah, main issue was solved. Oichi will be staying." Danni says shrugs. "Besides Elvira is a champ. She can take a few loud noises and be fine in a few seconds. No harm done." The elevator opened and Tory and Sora walked out and walked in the Livingroom. "Hello everyone" Yuki smiled "Yo Troy" Troy blinked "What is this upsetting aura I sense?"

Kaeden was sitting on the floor next to Karasu playing on the tablet. He was playing some learning games that Lily was teaching him. Frank had his back to them all taking bowls out. Danni smirked and sneaked over to the crock pots and opened the lobster one up, she sniffed and smiled 'mhmmmmmm' then suddenly she was pulled away to the living room and was placed over a lap she blinked as Everyone's eyes widen as Frank raised his hand and it came down on Danni's butt "No" smack "Sneaking" smack "the" smack "Food!" smack. Danni giggled. "Oh, Frank are you trying to turn me on?"

Jess walked back downstairs with Elvira who was wide awake. Jess walked in the living room to see frank spanking, she raised her eyebrow at this "Frank what are you doing?" Frank smirked and kept on spanking Danni's ass "She tried to sneak the food" Dawn said, Roxas woke up in Yuki's arms, he didn't cry but just wiggled "Uhm Dawn he's wiggling" Dawn chuckled "He's hungry, Frank knock it off already and Danni go tell that others it's time for lunch"

Danni pouted at Dawn. "Hey if the man wants to punish the mother of his child and future children then I don't think he should stop. In fact he could punish me a bit harder. I wouldn't mind Hee-Hee" Frank stopped and moved Danni off his lap got up walking over to the kitchen. Jess sat down with Elvira on the floor on her feet and stood there has Jess held her.

Danni got up and walked to the door and opened it gently this time "Get your ass inside! Lunch time!" They can hear Dante sigh. "I agreed to let Oichi stay and yet, you are still loud as hell…" Danni frowned. "Shut up and get in here." As they all got in, Elvira saw Oichi and she giggled and started to move towards her "AAAHHH!" they all look as Jess smirked and let go and Elvira stood on her feet all by herself, everyone's eyes widen "She's standing up…."

Sabo shook his head as he rocked a startled Niko. "Should anyone here really be so shocked…look at who her mother and grandmother are." Jess bite her lip at him and looked away. Looking at Oichi, Elvira took two steppes to Oichi that made the girls smile at her but fell forward, Jess gasped and caught her, she started to cry "Awww its okay hunny, Daddy is too busy with Niko to hold you"

An hour later flew by, lunch was over. Everyone had purple rose design cupcakes. Kaeden was happing eating his, Zane had already 5. The lights dimmed and Frank brought the cake making Jess's eyes widen, it was purple and black cake. There were two candles on it, a 1 and 8. Frank lit the candles making the kids eyes widen. "Happy birthday jess!" they chimed for jess. Jess giggled and blew out the candles and they all clapped their hands.

Oichi clapped as she watched Ty hold Niko for the first time. He looked nervous as Niko looked at him with widen eyes. He looked at Oichi. "Why does he have purple eyes?" Oichi smiled. "He got it from his grandpa." "…Why does he have blonde hair?" Oichi frowned slightly. Terry hearing this ruffled Ty's hair. "Because secretly Oichi was once a blonde." Ty's eyes sparkled as he looked at Oichi. "Can I change my hair to blonde?" Oichi smiled lightly and poked his cheeks. "I think a dark blue would fit you more. Maybe mixed like your brothers." Ty smiled as he looked at Terry with eager eyes. "I suppose we can try it a little to see how it looks." Ty smiled happily. Oichi rubbed her head thankful for the quick save from Terry. River chuckled "I think he would look handsome!" she kissed Ty's forehead "Just like his brother" Ty blushed and smiled looking down. Frank cut pieces of the cake and handed them out, Jess however put hers back on the coffee table "Not in the mood for the cake yet I'll eat it after presents! Frank get me the first one!" Frank chuckled and walked over to the corner and picked up one for Oichi. "From Oichi" Jess smiled and took it, she opened it.  
Jess smiled and took it, she opened it and pulled out a hand made crochet Harley Quinn pattern blanket with her name stitched on the outline. Jess's eyes widen "Oh my god Oichi…" Dawn smiled "awwww, those are so cute!" Sabo holding Elvira was looking around at everyone, her legs were kicking back and forth. "It took a bit long to make but I glad you like it." Ty poked Oichi since Terry was now holding Niko who was getting a bit fussy. "Can I have a blanket like that?" Oichi smiled. "Yours is being made at the house." Ty then blushed and motion her to come closer. "C-Can you make one for River for me?" He whispered as his face turned redder. Oichi giggled and hugged him slightly. "Of course." Frank handed her another "From Danni and me"

Jess grabbed it and opened it. She took out four orbs decorated in different colors and tree designs. They were labeled at the bottom as 'family' 'motherhood' 'friendship' and 'sisters' Jess gasped "mama D…" Danni smiled as she reached back into the box. Jess pulled out a frame that said, 'The love of a family is one of life's greatest blessing.' It had a spot where a picture could be inserted. Jess smiled "Oh mama D thank you!"

"Your welcome dear." Frank walked over to Jess "From Yuki" Jess blinked and took, Hinata gulped and Yuki was grinning making Sabo look at him weird "Why are you smirking like that?" Jess reached in the bag and took out what made her eyes widen, River covered Ty's eyes. Purple & Lilac Flower Cage Bralette, Jess's face turned red "What the fu….. Yuki what the hell…?" "Did you have to take it out the bag?" Oichi says slightly red faced as she motions Karasu to turn Kaeden away. Terry rubbed his chin. "How the heck to you even put that on…hmmm…." He glanced at River. "pretty Interesting…" He says. River flushed and smacked his arm "Behave yourself" Jess quickly put it in the bag and glared at Yuki "Sabo give me Elvira and take Yuki outside and give him the talk on giving his cousin naughty underwear…" Yuki frowned "wait what?! I got it for the two of you I know what crazy wild sex you two have" Dawn slammed her hand on the table making everyone jump even and babies "Yuki Meyers!" Yuki's eyes widen in fear "Yes?" he squeaked "Outside know" he frowned but nodded, he got up and walked out on the Terrance. Sabo gave Elvira to Jess and followed after him.  
Terry felt Niko wiggling around in a rapid motion. "Um Oichi?" Oichi looked to see Niko red faced as he started to tear. "He's aggravated. I think he's been startled to much today." Terry gave Niko to Oichi and as soon as he did Niko started to fuss and scream loudly. Ty covered his ears. "Ow…" Terry was holding one of his. "The pain of having a great sense of hearing." Danni laughed. "He has a nice set of lungs on him."

Oichi rocked him gently. "There, There little bunny." Karasu was digging through the bag. He pulled some toy keys. He tosses them over to Oichi who catches them. She jiggles them in front of Niko. It seems to calm him down a bit. Elvira's face turned and she started to scream loudly, Jess frowned "Shit Dad! Quickly the fox" Troy nodded and took off, Jess bounced her "Calm down love, calm down shhhhh" Dawn chuckled, The Roxas started to fuss loudly. Dawn sighed and bounced him but he wasn't calming down. "Dante hold him"

Dante takes Roxas from her and rocks him in one arm as he worked through his phone. Troy rushed in with a Fisher-Price Activity Fox, he handed Elvira the toy making her stop crying and she grabbed it with such content in her eyes. Jess chuckled "That got her to calm down thank god"

Niko was watching the keys in Oichi's hand. He was still fidgeting around. "It's passed you nap time…" She says sighing. Frank stepped over with a toy "From your grandmother" Jess's eyes widen as Frank took it out, Jess gasped slightly, Purple Sunflower Wind Chime. "Looks nice. I can't stand wind chimes though." Danni says laughing. She was watching Zane and Kaeden play together on the tablet. Dawn giggled "Awww that's so cute! Frank why don't you hand that outside for her, Hinata can give her the next one" Troy smiled and nodded "Tell Sabo to come inside" Jess said as he walked outside "Sabo jess wants you" Yuki was in the ground with a bloody lip.

Sabo walked back in and sat next to Jess. Hinata smiled and handed her another "From Dante" Jess blinked "You got me something? Oh sweet of you" Roxas was holding his finger. Jess opened it. She pulled out a purple and blue crystal piano music box. Her name was carved out on it. Jess's eyes widen, She felt a button under it and pressed it. When she did the piano music, box started to light up. The keys on the piano started to move by themselves as a soft and gentle melody started to play. Jess smiled "Dante… thank you…" Dawn smiled "He made it with his bare hands" Jess giggled "Thank you" After awhile, Jess opened all the presents, Jess got a lily stained glass lamp from her father, Jelly fish hanged lights from her brother. Harley Quinn 'Daddy's little monster' backpack. Sabo got her a pantie and Bra set, it was black and forest green color. Another gift form Oichi was her first line of shoes, they were amazing and jess loved them. 

Everyone left for the night, It was slightly raining so Jess and Sabo couldn't take Elvira so they put her down for a long nap. Jess and Sabo cuddled on the bed "Thank you today Sabo" "Anything for you beautiful." He says. Jess giggled and sat on his lap "I think I haven't gotten my birthday love enough tonight" "Don't worry I can easily give you this." Sabo says chuckling.

Oichi was sitting in the living room with the boys. She was working on the request blanket Ty asked her to do. They were watching a marvel movie marathon starting with Iron Man. Niko was sleeping on his swing seat as it rocked. He had his sound proof head phone on. Kaeden was laying down in his iron main pj's, laying on the panda bear bed. Eric was drying his hair out. It was now orange. Karasu was on the roof but he would come down every now and then and Lucci was in the kitchen cooking some dinner. "Oichi did you take your pills?" Eric says. "Yes, I did…" "Good Uncle tore me a new one since I wasn't watching you yet, Lucci got a freaking pass…" Oichi smiled. "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble. I did that a lot today." Eric came over and sat beside her. "So I heard. Don't tell me you apologized…" Oichi looked at him. "Of course. I did…what I said to Rick was rude and unfair…he didn't ask for it but all that matters is that he is back." Eric sighed. "You're too soft…Jess asked how you felt, for once you didn't say it the nice way you just came out and said your feelings, she gets pissy at your thoughts, and you're the one who has to apologize?" Oichi sighed. "Given the fact that I don't even remember the conversation we had I think it was right for me to apologize." "If Jess is such a great friend shouldn't she have known that you weren't right in your mind? Why would she ask that in the first place if this Rick guy is so sensitive…?"

Oichi smacked Eric in the back of the head. "That's enough Eric. You don't need to understand how I do things. Just know that I'm better and I apologize for what I said to Jess. End of story." Eric sighed and sat back. "All of you are so irritating…" Oichi smiled. "I love you to." Eric blushed slightly and looked away. Oichi smiled and pulled her to him. She kissed him on the cheek making his face turn redder. "What are you…!" Oichi giggled. "Thank you for worrying about me but Jess and Rick are very important to me. I don't remember what I said but it made them feel bad and I don't want that. I don't like hurting my friends." Eric eyes widen slightly. "…Sorry…" He then got up. "I'll be on the roof…" He left out the room. Oichi waved at him. Kaeden walked to her and joined her on the couch. He yawned and laid on her lap. She rubbed his head as she went back to making the blanket.

On the roof, Eric was looking up at the sky. "Why are you up here now?" Karasu asked. "Just needed some air…I will never understand how her mind works." "Are you speaking of Ms. Oichi?" Eric sighed. "I don't understand but…I'm kinda glad she is the way she is. I see why Terry and Ty are so attached to her. I wonder what would have happened if I was in Terry's place." Karasu looked at him. "Ms. Oichi treats you the same why she treats your brothers. It's your stubbornest that won't allow her words and feelings to reach your heart…" Eric frowned and was about to say something when they felt something approaching. "Time for work…" Karasu says. Eric sighs. "They never learn…"

Days went by and it was November 5th, Alaric's birthday. Jess and Sabo were driving there. Elvira was in her car seat asleep with the car drive. They were driving to Hardy's Bowling Alley. Kid and Ajisai rented the birthday hall in the bowling hall. Reaching the bowling building, Sabo parked the car. They can see Ajisai white 2017 Honda Civic, her brand new car. Stepping out Jess went the back and took out Elvira from her car seat waking her up making her fuss slightly. Sabo went the trunk and took out her stroller. It was slightly chilling today, Elvira was wearing a cute blue denim like dress with cheetah print leggings and cute brown booties with a brown flower hand band, Jess smiled and put her in the stroller. She was wearing a Grey 'This I'm not crazy, I'm totally Psycho' Sweatshirt, Harley Quinn Leggings and converse and a Harley quinn ring on her right middle finger. Pushing the stroller to the door they stepped in hearing some loud noises making Elvira's eyes widen. Jess see's River walk into a room, she smiled "This way" she strolled over Elvira to the room. Stepping inside her eyes widen to see the room was decorated in all but batman, Ajisai was wearing a batman sweeter with a black leggings and black flats. Jess smiled and strolled in more "Wow! Look at this!" Ajisai smiled "You made it!" River was helping putting up a batman chair for the birthday boy. "so were is the birthday boy?" Ajisai chuckled "With Kid, they boys are out there bowling until we are done finishing up" Jess chuckled and looked at Sabo who was put there presents down "Sabo why don't you go join the men?"

"I suppose." Sabo left and Jess sat down taking Elvira out of her stroller "Is Oichi coming?" Ajisai nodded "only for a couple of minutes"

Terry sighed as Killer grabbed the bowling ball. Ty was next to him drinking a milkshake. Kid rolled his eyes. "If you don't want to be here you can just leave." Terry looked at him. "Oh trust me, I'd leave in a heartbeat if I could. I don't even like you…Killer is cool but you…yea…not so much." Kid frowned. "So why are you here then." "Simply because River that's all. I could care less about anyone else that is here…other than Ty." "If you got beef with me we can take it outside." Terry smirked. "I got a lot more than just beef with you. I hold grudges and you're on the top of my list. Cheating on my cousin, hurting her, denying her feelings, and now lusting after her after all that! Yeah, as soon as she gives the word you are dead meat." Terry says as his eyes flashed yellow. Kid frowned and wanted to look away from Terry's eyes but something was drawing him in. The more he looked in it the more his body got numb. It was like he was being held down tightly. Suddenly Sabo smacked Terry in the back of the head. "Quit it. You know you aren't allowed to do that." Terry growled and punched Sabo in the stomach making him stumble back. "Don't ever touch me like that again Sabo. First and Last warning." Ty grabbed his Terry's arm. "No fighting big brother…you promised…" Terry huffed out and got up to go his turn.

Sabo rubbed his stomach and looked at Ty who was glaring at him. Sabo blinked at this. "Don't touch my big brother or I'll tell River to beat you up." He huffed out like Terry and turned back around. Sabo was a bit speechless at that.

Jess sat down with Elvira in her arms "So is Terry and Ty here?" River nodded "There in the far corner away from the big coward" Jess smiled. "Is Danni showing up?" Ajisai nodded "Coming with Oichi, your mom is coming but Lily is watching Roxas and Dante is off doing some work that's what your mom said" Jess chuckled "I see" they see Alaric rush in, making Jess blink "Alaric hey there hunny!" he smiled and walked in, Killer rushed in "he rushed off when he heard Jess and Elvira were here" Jess giggled, Ajisai smiled. Alaric was wearing a cute Batman set outfit, with grey converse. He walked over to Jess making her smiled "Hey there little man, happy birthday" he smiled at her and looked at Elvira, he pointed at her "Pretty.." Jess's eyes widen, Ajisai chuckled "he says that all the time he sees her picture and says pretty" Jess giggled and moved Elvira and to face Alaric, he smiled at her making Elvira blink at him. Alaric reached out with his tiny hand and touched her hand making Elvira grab him making his eyes widen, Elvira smiled and giggled holding his finger. Alaric reach forward and kissed her forehead "Pretty!"

Not long the guys walked back to the room, they hear Sabo and Killer laugh at Kid who was groaning in the hallway "Shut up you two" the girls blinked at them "What happen?" Sabo grinned "I beat his ass in bowling" Jess giggled "Sabo is really good at bowling" Out in the hallway Kid see's Oichi walk in with Kaeden. She was caring a gift.

Kid felt a slight joy that she was there. He didn't think she would show up. Oichi was wearing a low cut white dress with a blue design on it. It was one of newest outfit she put on display in her store. Kid couldn't see the scar that was on her chest so he figured she must have been using some cover up. Suddenly Alaric charged out of the room with a batman action figure and swinged it at Kid hitting him hard in the nuts making Kid gasp fell to his knees gasping, Alaric laughed and ran back in the room, Oichi can hear the girls laughing and even Killer and Sabo Oichi giggled slightly. Kaeden on the other was laughing just as hard at the others. Kid sighs out. "Having some trouble standing?" Oichi says smiling. "Shut up…" Kid groans out.

Inside, Alaric was playing with Ty chasing him around the room. Alaric was screaming happily. Jess chuckled, Elvira was in Terry's arms there having a staring contest. River chuckled "her eyes are so epic looking"

A few seconds later, Oichi and kid walked in, Ajisai chuckled and walked over with an ice pack "Here" she handed kid the ice pack. Alaric run around and stopped to see Oichi, he blinked at her and pointed at her making her blink at him "pretty!" Kaeden pouted at him and quickly hugged Oichi. "No! My Mama! Mine!" Oichi shook her head. 'I thought I brought him out of that phase…guess not.' She says smiling.

Jess and River looked over at Terry who was making faces at Elvira, she was coping him. He opened his mouth and she did the same, he blinked two times and she did the same, he made a pouty face and she did the same. He smiled making her smile. River chuckled "You having fun being silly with her?"

"Of course. I can always find a time to be fun and silly." Terry says. Elvira noticed her auntie and started to wiggle out of Terry's arms making her cry reaching for Oichi. Jess chuckled "Oichi your god daughter is trying to tell you something" Oichi gave the gift to Killer. "Yes, I can see that." She walked over to Terry and grabbed Elvira and hugged her. "Hey there cutie. It's too bad I can't stay long. I have to get back to the shop so I just came to say hi and drop off a gift." She snuggled Elvira as Kaeden tackled Terry into a hug. "Ter!" Terry laughed as he ruffled his hair. The girls chuckled, Alaric charged at Kid again and hitting his leg. Sabo chuckled "Looks like he got your 'hit things and ask questions later' trait from you" Jess laughed "Yeah!" Ajisai chuckled "HE never hits me but goes after Kid i think it's because kid sometimes ignores him, he has hit killer couple of times but killer spanked him on the butt"

Oichi handed Elvira back to Terry. She tickled her a bit and then smacks Terry on the back of the head. "Don't drop her and I drop you got it?" Terry pouted as he rubbed his head. "Yeah, I got it." Oichi back up. "Okay. Well enjoy the party little ones. I have to get up out of here. Kaeden sweetie time to go." Kaeden waved with both hands. "Bye Ter!" Terry smiled and waved. Ty came over and hugged her. "Do you have to go? Stay!" Oichi giggled and pinch his cheeks. "Sorry but, I need to get back to work. So I want you to enjoy yourself okay." Ty pouted slightly but nodded and went back to play.

Ajisai sighed at Alaric as he hit sabo in the leg "ow.." Sabo looked down at Alaric who glared up him and kicked him rushing away. The girls chuckled "Haha wait until Elvira is that age! She's gonna be rushing all over the place"

Oichi giggled as she started to leave. Ajisai groaned "It's a pain… all he does is run around and tries to destroy kid in the process! But it's funny though"

Oichi waved. "See ya later." She looks over at Kid. "Hey Kid. A word please?" Oichi says looking at him. "Sure…." He says shrugging. Oichi smiles as she and Kaeden leaves with Kid behind her. Jess smiled got up to get something to drink, River put Ty on her lap, he was looking at Elvira as she was playing with Terry's shirt.

Outside Oichi was putting Kaeden in the car. "So, what's up?" Kid asks leaning on the car. Oichi closes the door. "I wanted to ask a favor." "About?" "Well…I want to expand my shop. I'm getting a lot more demands and way more customers than I thought are showing up, no thanks to Max's mostly…anyways I wanted to know if you could stop by and check it out and see what you can do and the cost." Kid shook his head. "I'll do it for free." Oichi looked at him. "For free? But…" "You said it was a favor right? Then for you it's for free." Oichi smiled. "Thanks but, I feel like I'm taking advantage of you." Kid poked her forehead. "I hate it when you do that. When someone tells you they are gonna do something from free for you, smile and say thank you. End of story." Oichi pouted slightly as she smacked his hand away.

Kid took out his phone and started going through it. "I'm free next week on Friday evening. I can come look at the store and see what I can do." Oichi nodded. "Thanks Kid." She turned to get in the car with him following her. "You need anything else?" He asked as he watched her get into the car. "Actually, do you think you can stop by the house and look at it. I want to add another room." Kid nodded. "Alright I still got the blueprints Law gave me…and…you sure you can't stay for a few more minutes." Oichi smiled. "Kid, we both know that I can't stay here for any longer. Been here for less than ten minutes and your attention is all on me when it should be on your son." Kid sighed. "Alright then, see you next Friday." She nodded and wave bye before she left. Kid ruffled his hair. "Haa…I need a smoke…" He says before heading back inside.

Back inside Elvira giggled as Terry tickled her, Ty watched her. River smiled "She's having the time of her life!" Elvira noticed Ty and reached for him with a big happy smile.

He then started to pull away. River patted him on the head "Its okay Ty, she wont hurt you she's a baby" Elvira managed to grab Ty's hand and blinked at it. Alaric across the room pouty and marched over "My pretty!" the girl's eyes widen at him. Terry chuckled slightly. Elvira padded Ty's hand making cute baby noises then let go of his hand and started to fuss slightly, Terry's noise wrinkled "Uhm Jess she needs to change" Jess chuckled got up and walked over picking her, she started to fuss more "Did you smell her with that nose you have?" Jess walked back over to the stroller and pulled her diaper bag out and walked out of the room Alaric followed with a pouty face but Kid grabbed him "Where do you think your going young man" Alaric cried "Down! Down! I want pretty! Down down down down down down!"

Kid rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you can play with her when she comes back. Let's go bowl an extra game till then." He says carrying Alaric out. Ty grabbed Terry's arm. "I wanna play again! Can we?" Terry stretches. "I suppose we can play one more round." Ty smiled as they followed Kid. Ajisai chuckled "To funny those two are, Alaric is so much like his daddy its scary sometimes… Killer why don't you go join them" Danni walked in "Hello!" Zane was behind her, Frank was caring in two big presents. River smiled "Hey Mama D" Ajisai smiled "Danni thank you for coming"

"I go wherever there's free food and it's either Ms. Tanako or Mama D. No special treatment with my name." Danni says. She looked around. "The birthday boy is missing, where is he?" Ajisai chuckled "With Kid, Terry and Ty followed, Killer why don't you take Zane to join in the bowling" Zane was leaning on Danni's leg, Frank put the presents down and walked over to him and Danni and he picked up Zane who smiled. "Let's go killer, lets join the others for a bowl, Danni love, I'll order the pizza's from here. Write a list on what toppings you want on it" "Meh, I'll eat anything, I love all toppings." Danni says shrugging. After the boys left Jess walked back in with fresh changed Elvira. She was fussy still, Jess smiled to see Danni "Mama D hey!"

"Hey there." Jess chuckled and then sighed as Elvira started to fuss more and more. "Looks like someone is fussy." "She's hungry…" Jess says walked over to the chair, putting the diaper bag down, she reached in and took out baby food and her purple spoon and a baby bib. Sabo held the food and spoon while Jess put the bib on her, Sabo started to feed her.

Terry was up as he bowled a strike. "HaHa. Sweet." Frank walked over "I ordered the pizza's, 5 meat lovers" River appeared "Mhmm meat lovers" Ty smiled "River can beat all your butts!"

"Your getting annoying like your brother everyday…" Kid says shaking his head. River chuckled "I think I can!" Alaric was pouting on Kids lap while Killer took his turn "Want down!" River chuckled "All pouty to cute!" "He'll calm down soon enough." Killer says as he grabbed his bowling ball. River sits down and Killer bowled a strike, Alaric pouted "down…" Zane on Franks lap playing with a toy. It was Terry's turn but River got up "I'll bowl for you sweetie" she got up and skipped over to the bowling balls looking at then and found one that was the right weight.

Terry shrugs as he sits down. "It's not like its gonna make a difference. I'm already kicking Killer's butt." Killer chuckle. "Keep that big talk up." River got up there and breathed slightly and bowled the ball down the lane, they all looked as she got a prefect strike, River grinned and jumped "Ooo! Strike!" Ty clapped as Terry chuckled. Then River grinned as her bowl came back up and she grabbed it and rolled it down the lane and disappeared as all the lanes started to hit the strike sound, the boys eyes widen as she was all the way at the end making a victory signed. People were gasping in shock. Frank smiled at her "My my showing off" Kid sighed. "Can we just play a normal freaking game of bowling?" Frank laughed "Relax yourself kid, its river" River appeared back next to them as Ty hugged her "Amazing!" River chuckled and padded him on the back "hehe I know sweetie, lets go play some arcade games!" Ty's eyes widen "Yeah!" River held his hand and they walked away to the arcade area. Killer was back up as he grabbed his bowl. "Does it even matter if we keep playing since Terry is to strikes up." Terry shrugs. "Not my fault she's good." Alaric managed to slip off Alaric's lap and ran for it and Kid groaned "Get back here!" he didn't listen and ran for it, Kid groaned and got up and went after him.

Killer and Terry went on playing. Alaric ran and end up bumping into some girls leg and fell down on his butt. The girls looked down at him "Awww cutie you alright?" another girl frowned "Wait this is kids kid with that slut Ajisai…" the girls frowned down at Alaric, he got himself up "Bring me mama!" one girl pushed him down "Get away from us sluts baby" Alaric's eyes widen and started cry loudly making the girls panic "Oh shit…."

"What the hell…" He frowned picking Alaric up. Alaric pointed at the girls crying "Mean! Mean! Pushed me!" the girls eyes widen "He's lying! Like his mother!" Kid grabbed the girl and shoved her down hard on the ground. "Ow! Why did you…" "It's not funny when you get pushed back is it?" He grabbed the other girl and shoved her on top of the one. "I got to issue with hitting you bitches. Come near my son again and I'll do more than shove your pathetic asses down." The girls frowned and quickly took off. Alaric sniffed "daddy…." He hugged him "Sorry…" "It's alright. Let's go finish playing ok." He ruffled Alaric's hair and took him back to the lane the others were in.

Hours went by and Dawn arrived and it was time for presents, Alaric sat on his birthday boy chair as Kid handed him his first gift "This is from Oichi but she had to leave" Frank walked in with the pizza "After presents, pizza" Alaric digged in the bag.

He pulled out a knitted Batman Chibi figure. Under was a knitted Batman hoodie and cape. Alaric's eyes widen "Batman!" the girls chuckled "she handmade them sweetie" Alaric giggled and snuggled them "Pretty sweet!" Danni snapped a picture. Kid walked over with another one "This is one is from your mama D" Alaric's eyes widen ripped it opened making the girls smile. He pulled out three small sets of Batman posters. Alaric smiled and looked at Danni "thank nana!" the girls giggled, Kidd handed him another one "from Frank" Alaric giggled as he opened it up to reveal batman toddler bedding set. Alaric's eyes widen "batman!" the girls smiled "Wow frank thank you" Ajisai said, Kid shook his head "What's up with all the batman…?" Ajisai frowned "your fault, you got him into the batman animated TV series!" "No, that was killer's fault since he always set the channel to that station." Killer shrug. "It's a good show." Kid noticed a big one and pushed it over making Alaric's eyes widen "BIG!" Kid say then name from who it was "From dawn" the girls giggled "let daddy open it" Alaric clapped his hands as Kid opened it relevel a stitch plush bed, Jess gasped "wow! Just like Oichi's! Mama you didn't" Dawn grinned "Yes I did!" Alaric's eyes widen "STITCH! BED! Thank NANA" Dawn chuckled "your welcome sweetie" the party went buy and Alaric had so many presents, even another gift that Killer had to pick up and bring back with him it was a cute white and brown Pomeranian puppy. Alaric's eyes sparkled from the puppy. Dawn's eyes sparkled and was taking pictures of Alaric holding the puppy with such care and gentle touch.

It was a week later just 5 days before Zane's birthday, Jess was out taking Elvira for a walk by herself. Sabo was out working with Koala. Jess smiled and remembered Elvira pulling on Koala's hair the first time she might her.

Danni was frowning. It was getting close to Zane's birthday and she along with Garp and Sengoku were called to the holy land of Mariejois. They were on a plan about an hour away. The one place she hated. She in her standard dress blues. Garp and Sengoku were dressed in black suits. "Danni calm yourself. I can feel your bloodlust over here." Garp says. "Easy for you to say when your grandsons are targeted for the people you work for…" Danni growled out. Sengoku sighed. "I understand your rage Danni but, please remember your place when we get here." Danni shoot him a glare. "I don't gave a damn about what my place is! They went after my daughter! You think I'm gonna be at their beck and call without giving them a piece of my mind!" Garp waved his hand to Sengoku. "Leave it be Sengoku. Once her mind is made up there is nothing we can do…but Danni please think about your sole position before you let out steam. Let's hear what they have to say then you can say whatever you like okay?" Danni crossed her arms. "Fine…but mark my words…I'll slaughter every last one of them…" Both Sengoku and Garp frowned as a cold shiver rand down their spine.

Walking Elvira in the park, Jess stopped at a Ice cream stand and bought some plain vanilla ice cream. Jess strolling Elvira away and eating her ice cream at the same time was enjoy this nice warm day of November. "Jessica" she stopped and looked to see both Levis and Chida" she blinked "Levis, Chida hello" they walked over to her and smiled down at Elvira who was sound asleep. "She's so cute…" Jess smiled "Yeah…" Chida sighed and frowned "We need you to come with us… its rick…" Jess's eyes widen "What do you mean…? Is he alright…?" They shook there heads "No he's being emo… he tried to kill himself the other day, he said Oichi is right that its wrong for him being alive" Jess bite her lip and frowned and tossed her ice cream in trash can "Take me and Elvira to him now"

Danni, Sengoku, and Garp were standing inside the huge palace. They were being led to where the Gorosei were. The Gorosei were the head of government. They ruled over everything in Grand Line.

The door to their meeting room opened. Danni looked to see five men sitting down in the dark as usual. There were three chairs in the light, in front of them. "Have a seat…" A voice rang out. Danni frowned but did what she was asked. "Thank you for coming we have some things we have to discuss." Danni sat with her arms cross.

"We have lost another family of the world nobles." Danni's eyes widen along with Garp's and Sengoku. "A family died out?" A voice sighed. "No…it seems the Roswald family has been fooling us for these passed years." "What do you mean by that?" Sengoku asked. "A few weeks ago…" Another voice rang out ignoring Sengoku's question. "While investigating we found documentation of the family who the Roswald tried to pose as. With the sources, we had we have determined this information to be valid and we will be welcoming the last remaining of that families' descendants into the world nobles. We want you to bring him in." Danni sighed. "Who is he?" The men went silent. "Well!?" "The name of the world noble…is Dante Yamamoto." Danni's mouth dropped. Sengoku and Garp were in shock. "W-What?" Danni's head was spinning a bit. "We want you to bring Dante Yamamoto to us. His and your daughter, Danni… will be included within the world nobles from this day fourth and as well since you are not his wife we cannot allow you to become one so instead we are promoting you to the task force commander."

Danni was still trying to put pieces together. "Oichi…and Dante…" She gripped her fist. "You want my daughter…MY daughter to become one of those dirt bags!" She yelled out in anger. "You will hold your tongue Tanako!" "No! I won't let you involve my daughter in this world noble mess! How dare you tear me away to tell me this bullcrap!" One of the men stood up. "May I remind you of your place Danni!" "You have NO right to put my daughter in that line of fire!" "THE DEED IS DONE!" One of the men slammed his hands on his desk, silencing the room. "Danni…It is out of our hands now…Dante and Oichi are world nobles now and that's that…" Danni frowned as she grits her teeth. She turned around and headed to the doors. Before the guards could open them, Danni busted down the doors with her fist. The doors slammed into the wall creating a huge hole. Sengoku and Garp slightly bowed as they left behind her.

Couple of hours, Jess was in Grivida with Elvira in her arms. They walked in the halls, Chida and Levis were behind her. Reaching the room, she frowned and handed Elvira to Chida who took her, she started to grab his chin "watch her" Jess said while going into the room. Jess closed the room. The room was dark, there was a slight dim from the window behind the curtains, she sighed "Rick?" she heard shuffling in the room, she felt the wall with her hand and turned the lights on to see Rick laying on the bed with his arms bandage up, she bite her lip and waked over to him and sat down on the bed "Rick, look at me" Rick sniffed and looked at her "Jess…" Jess frowned down at him and touched his hand "Why did you try killing yourself?" Rick looked away "Oichi is right.. I don't belong here… its wrong… I shouldn't be here, I should have stayed dead…" Jess frowned and laid down next to him pulling him, Rick wrapped an arm around her and started tear "I should die…. Make her happy…" Jess shook her head "Don't think like that…." 

At River's, River was in the dojo with Ty, it started to pour out. Terry was in his office something for Dante. River was training Ty in the basics of Tai Chi. Ty was learning fast with River helps. She does the pose 'single whip, High pat on horse', Ty copied her perfectly "Very good Ty, you're learning fast. You'll make a fine Dragon Ninja"

Ty smiled. River closed her eyes and sighed "Ty continue on the poses" she stops and walks over to the dojo sliding door, Ty can see someone standing there behind the screen door, but with his nose he knows who it was. River opened the screen door and blinked to see her brother in full cloak, he was slightly drench from the rain, he was holding smoothing under his cloak. River cocked her head to the side "Brother… what are you doing here?" Haru stepped in. Ty was doing what River said and did his poses. Haru removed his cloak and turned to River, River's eyes widen at 2 year old baby in his arms. She as peachy skin and light blue hair. "Brother who is she…?" Haru smiled "Say hello to your niece" River's eyes widen "My niece….?"

Ty frowned slightly. River was confused "You never told me I had a niece…." Haru frowned "That's because I didn't know about her until two weeks ago…. Her grand parents couldn't take care of her anymore…. Her mother died during childbirth… she was a one night stand…" River frowned "Haru… I…" Haru stepped to her "I need you to look after her…" River's eyes widen "But why me..? you're her father…?" Haru smiled sweetly at her "I cant… I have missions to do from Zach I cant watch her… until I'm able to take leave for her then I will be back to take care of her…." River looked stunned "Zach is making you… Haru.. I.." Haru stepped to her more and kissed her making Ty stop what he was doing with widen eyes. River gasped and stepped back "What the hell…?" Haru handed her the 2 year old "Her name is Robin, she had her mother's last name but I changed it to my last name…. take good care of her Sister I know you will" with that he disappeared. River looked down at Robin in her arms, she was still asleep. River bite her lip and turned to Ty "Ty… go fetch your brother sweetie" "Ok…" Ty says as he leaves.

Danni was heading back to the plane with her new uniform on. It was white all over except the boots, gloves, hat, and buttons. She had her gun at her side. The uniform fitted her body a bit tightly. The guards couldn't help but to stare as they watched he walk with Garp and Sengoku behind her. "Danni please calm down." Garp says. "Don't tell me to calm down Garp." "It's just there has to be an explanation about this? At least let him…" "I don't want to hear anything that pathetic fuck has to say! How dare he brings Oichi into his sick and twist game…I'll kick his ass the moment I see him. I don't give a flying fuck what anyone has to say." She says storming onto the place. Garp sighs. "That woman is as hothead like her father…"

River sat on the floor with her niece on her lap, she was wide awake trying to figure out what of make of River. River smiled at her "hello Robin, I'm your auntie River" Robin smiled at her "Hi" River chuckled "So I guess you'll be staying with me for now on little one…. So then how many words do you know?" Robin smiled and counited her fingers "Some…" River chuckled "Well I guess we have to get you a room ready! How about we go shopping! And get you plenty of toys and new clothes!" Robin giggled at her, River looked up to see Terry walk in with Ty behind him.

Terry yawned and rubbed his head. "You called me?" He asked. River stood up with Robin "Terry this is my niece… Robin… Robin Sweetie this Terry he's my boyfriend" Robin blinked at him and smiled "Hi…" "Yo, welcome to the family." Terry says. River chuckled "I need to go shopping, would you two like to come with us?"

"I suppose. Doing reports is so boring. I can see why Sabo hates it so much." Terry says cracking his neck. River put her down and she held Rivers hand "alright let's head to Walmart!" Robin giggled.

In a car, Jess held Rick and petted his head "Rick please… Oichi wasn't well.. without her medicine, she can say stuff that she doesn't mean" Rick sniffed "But she is write I don't belong here…" Jess sighed "You are wrong" "Were are we going?" "To Oichi's store" Jess said, Elvira was in her car seat a sleep. Chida and Levis were in the front. Reaching her store, Chida parked the car "You can go ahead me and Levis will take Elvira for a walk…" Jess smiled and nodded "alright" Jess got out and pulled Rick out. Jess smiled at Oichi's store "Come on!" she pulled him by the hand into the story, he kept his head down. Walking inside. Jess smiled around, the store was slightly packed. Jess pulled him through the store and reached the counter and saw Oichi "Oichi.."

Oichi was currently on the phone. "One second ma'am." Oichi put the call on hold. "Jess and Rick…? What are you two doing here?" Jess pulled Rick in the back "We need to talk now"

Oichi sighs as she spotted Tiff. "Tiffany! Can you finish this order for me?" Tiff nodded. "Yeah, I got it." In the back Jess pushed Rick into the chair. Jess sat on the table waiting for Oichi. Oichi walked in closing the door behind her. Jess closed her eyes "Rick here had a stupid emo moment…"

Oichi frowned. Rick looked down at his hands "he thinks it would be better if he would just die again please help me to knock some sense into him? Because I'm ready to beat the shit out of him"

Oichi sighed as she grabbed a stool and sat on it. "Listen…what I said that day was wrong and I apologize for saying such a rude thing. At the time, I wasn't on my medication so I tend to speak without thinking. You have been granted another chance at life and you should try to enjoy it now instead of trying to end it. Do you really think taking your life would make anyone happy especially me?" Rick his bite "At the time I thought it would make you happy…" Jess shook her head "You are an idiot… please don't try and kill yourself again…. I lost you before… I don't wanna lose you again… it would break me again…" tears started to flow down her face "please don't leave me again…" Rick frowned "I'm sorry…. I'm such an idiot"

"Yes, you are a very huge one. Even in my diluted state I would have never been happy if you went and off yourself because of my words." Oichi says standing up. She grabs the stool and pushes it to the side. She then opened a door to a inside playroom where Niko and Kaeden would be every now and then. She stepped inside and grabbed her tape measurer. "Little buggers always moving my things." She walked to Rick. "Alright. Stand your ass up." She says. Rick blinked "Why…?" Jess growled "Stand up!" Rick frowned and stood up. Oichi pushed his arms up as she quickly measures Rick. Rick was confused "Why did she just measure me…?" Jess chuckled "Because its her Rick" Oichi then walked over to where Jess was sitting and pick up a catalog. She hit Rick in the chest with it. "Look through it and pick out four outfits. It's the least I can do…" Rick looked down at it, Jess chuckled. Oichi huffed out. "Now, if there is nothing else I have a store to run." She turned to leave the room.

An hour went by and River was pushing a cart while Robin was sitting in it. Terry was pushing another cart behind them. There was high chair, stroller and booster seat boxes in that one, in River's it was filled with girl's clothes and boys clothes for her and Ty. Toys and stuff a 2 year would need. River smiled stopping at the hardware part. There were samples of paints. River took a couple of samples and looks at them "Mhmm what color should we paint your room!" Ty grabbed one and looked at the pretty colors and then noticed the kids fishing pools and rushed over to them. Terry followed him. "I guess you want one?" Ty nodded. Terry picked one up. "Alright, then I'll get it for you." Ty hugged Terry. "Thanks big bro." River blinked "Mhmmm Ahhh! Eraser pink, Sandlot gray and Metallic gold for the walks!" They we will get a blue teal bed and chair with matching dressed. Ooo! Its gonna look so cute!" Robin was sucking on her girl sippy cup.

Ty moved out of Terry's way so he could walk with the pool. River stepped the counter, the worker smiled "Hello how can I help you?" River smiled "I would like these colors" she pointed them out, Terry and Ty walked back over and Robin smiled "Hi!"

"Yo." Terry says. She made a big grin, Terry can see slight fangs most likely from her dragon gene. she then frowned and pouted

Terry raised his eyebrow. "Potty… potty…" she made a red face, River hearing her "Terry why don't you take her to go potty, the bathroom is down there by the electronics." "Uh, yeah…why don't I just finish up here while you take her to the bathroom." Terry says. River chuckled "Alright, the guy is making the paint" she walked over to Robin and picked her "Lets go potty!" Robin nodded "Hurry.. potttttyy" Ty frowned and had to suddenly go "Big brother I had to have to got too.." Terry chuckled "Go with River" River held her hand out, he nodded and took Rivers hand and River walked with then to the bathroom.

Terry sighed. "Doing reports are sounding really good right now…" A couple of girls giggled at him "he's so sexy…." "Let's go see if we can get him ditch that blue haired girl and hang with us" they nodded and walked over to him "Hey handsome wanna hang out with us?" "Mmm…no thanks. I'm fine here." Terry says smiling. The girls pouted at him. 

Reaching the bathroom, Ty walked in the boys room "Wait for me when your done Ty"  
(ty) River walked in the girls bathroom and found a empty stall and helped Robin. Robin sat on the toilet ad River walked out closing the door. Robin started to sing while she was going potty.

"Sit in shadow long

And no one hears miss Kong

And then one lemon lump." River chuckled 'just too cute…!' couple of girls walked in hearing a little girl sing and River waiting. The girls giggled "So cute" River chuckled "You almost done sweetie?" "no!" robin shouted, River chuckled  
"Sand-fly, sandy cake.

Sailing in clay." River smiled 'just too cute!' "Done!" River smiled stepped over to the stall and opened it as Robin wiped herself putting the toilet paper in the toilet and slid off putting up her panties and leggings. River smiled and flushed it for her, then picked her and walked her over to the sink "Alright lets wash our hands!" Robin chuckled.

Over at Oichi's house Dante was installing the touch screen stove. Since he has been testing it out at the house it has been running fine. With Oichi having one as well he could do more test on it. As of yesterday they were on the market for a limited time and so far each store that are supplied with them have been selling out. Dante blew out smoke as he tapped on the new stove. "Everything looks great. Next week I'll add something else and so on." Kaeden walked in wearing a long iron man shirt that went down to his knees. His hair was messed up and he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Grandpop…" Dante looked down at him. "What is it?" "Niko crying…hungry." Dante slightly chuckled. "Did Oichi teach when it was time to feed Niko?" Kaeden nodded. "Very well. Show me where the bottles are." Kaeden walked to the lower cabinet and opened it. "Here Grandpop." He took out three bottles. "Okay. What's next?" Kaeden pointed up to the kitchen Island. "Niko's food. Special food. Four scoops. Shakey Shakey." Dante quickly made three bottles. "Now what?" Kaeden held his hands up. "Kaeden feeds Niko!" Dante handed him the bottles. "Thanks Grandpop!" Kaeden raised off. Dante sighed. "I'm glad she's raising them differently from how we did…" He walked after Kaeden.

His phone rung and he answered. "What is it? I'm a bit busy at the moment." "Sorry, I was calling to congratulate you and warn you?" Dante narrowed his eyes as he walked to the play room. "Warn me? Do you wish to lose your life?" The person on the phone chuckled. "My life is the least of your worries. Anyways congratulate on your new role as a dragon. I hope you don't plan on forgetting us little people." Dante walked in the room to see Kaeden carefully feeding Niko. "I plan on making this place in my own image. You are welcome to join me at any time." The voice laughed. "I hope you enjoy your flight with Danni tomorrow…" The voice hung up making Dante frowned. "…of all people…my life is in the hands of Danni…" Dante squeezed the space between his eyes.

Later that night, at Jess's and Sabo's apartment. Sabo was walking back and fourth, jess hasn't been answering her phone. Troy sighed on the couch trying to watch his show "stop pacing, I'm sure she is fine"

"Yeah, the moment I think that is the moment something happens…" He says. Troy shook his head. The sound of the elevator and laughter echoed in Sabo's ears, it was Jess's voice and Ricks voice.

"Jess! Where have you been!" Jess blinked at him "Why are you yelling at me…?" Rick shook his head "Relax Sabo, she was safe. She was with me…" Elvira started to fuss awake, Jess knelled down and picked up her "I'll be right back need to change her" she walked away and headed upstairs. Sabo turned his eyes back at Rick with the most glaring eyes he could give.

"You are never getting her back…" He says. Rick sighed "Dude shut up, just hearing you voice is annoying" "I can say the same for you." Sabo says. Rick smirked "one day I'll get her back, you will see" Troy in the living room shook his head "Really you two knock it off" "You can keep dreaming about that 'one' day…" Sabo says. Rick smirked "Oh just couple of steps forward after all" he stepped the elevator and sabo watched has Rick pushed the button and it opened. Rick stepped in and pushed the lobby button, Rick grinned at him "The way she held me today…. Mhmm brings back such good memories" Sabo's eyes widen and the elevator door closed. Troy groaned "Don't let his words get to you Sabo…."

Sabo grit his teeth. Jess stepped back down stairs with no Elvira "Well she's asleep after that change" "We need to talk. Now!" Jess blinked and frowned "Stop yelling you will wake up Elvira…" Jess walked away "Lets go out in the Terrance if your gonna shout at me"

Sabo frowned. Stepping outside, Sabo closed the door. Jess sat down on the chair "Okay now you can yell at me" "What do you do with Rick today!" Sabo says fuming. Jess frowned "I didn't do anything! I was out taking Elvira for a lovely walk when Chida and Levis showed up and told me that rick has been suicidal and tried to kill himself for what Oichi said to him! So I told Chida and Levis to bring me and Elvira to him, I wanted to check up on him and try to knock some sense into him"

"Then explain why you were holding him!" Jess's eyes widen "I held him because he was tearing! He's a friend who was under depressed moment!" "You had to 'hold' him for all that!? You could have done something else! A pat on the damn shoulder for all I care! Your just going to give him hope that he can have you!" Jess stood up "Why do you think I would ever cheat on you?! Answer me Sabo!"

Sabo stood up. "Do I really have to answer that!? The way you look at him! How you just run back to his arms!? What am I supposed to think!" Jess smacked his chest "Bull crap you were thinking it! The way you yelled at me!" Jess bite her lip and tears started forum making Sabo's eyes widen "I would never… hurt you like that… I would never leave you for him… my heart, body and soul belong to you Sabo… we have baby girl together…"

"I know that clearly well." He grabbed her by her arms. Not tightly but gentle like. "I need to know right here…right now…Are going to spend the rest of your life with me…" Jess nodded to him. "Yes Sabo, I would have never said yes to you when you asked me to marry you… I wanna spend the rest of my life you… don't let Rick's words get you…. He will stop once he knows I will not get back with him" Sabo sighs. "I hope your right…" He shakes his head and then smiles. He kisses her. Jess kissed him back "I love you Sabo, forever and ever" "I love you to beautiful." Jess chuckled and snuggled into his chest "Let's go skinny dipping into the hot tub" "Sounds good to me." Jess chuckled as he picked her up and walked her over to the hot tub.

That next Morning Oichi was putting Niko into the car. Lucci was out with Kaeden somewhere and Eric and Karasu were with Dante. She was told to never leave the house without one of those three but she needed to take Niko to the doctor for a check-up. Oichi sigh as she placed the cloak over Niko, making him and the car seat blended into the regular seats. Her windows were tented so she wasn't to worried about being spotted. She got in the car and hit her button to open the garage door. As she backed up she dialed Penguin's number though the car. He rung three times before he answered. "Hello?" "Hi Penguin! I'm on my way to you now." "Yay! Don't worry I'll take care of Niko since Law isn't here." Oichi smiled as she drove off.

"I'm glad you guys came back. It's a bit lonely without Bepo tackling me into a hug." Penguin groans. "Well technically It's just me here with Chopper. Bepo and the others are working hard with Law overseas…I got asked to come back and take Law's spot." He said a bit depressed. Oichi giggled. "Don't be down. Law is a very important figure there. He can only ask for the best to take his spot you know." "You…You think so?" Penguin asks. "Yes, and why do you think I'm coming to you know instead of going to neutral? I trust you with Niko and so does Law. Plus, I think it's about time Niko saw his Godfather do you think?" Penguin chuckled. "Yeah! Your right. Thanks Oichi. You really do bring up people spirits I can really see why Law fell for you." Oichi blushed slightly. "I guess…anyways, Niko has a slight fever and around this time is usually when my month sickness starts. I just need a quick check up and some medicine for him. I don't want him taking mines." Oichi says as she comes to a stop light.

"Alright, Law gave me some notes on what I should do if Niko got sick or something so I'm sure we can do something about." Oichi smiled. "You're the best Penguin. I'm glad Law left us in your capable hands." There was a slight silence that made Oichi laugh. "Are you blushing?" "NO! I mean N-no..." Oichi laughed again as the light turned green. "I will see you in about ten minutes." Oichi was about to hang up when she suddenly she turned her head.

At that moment, everything went in slow motion. She saw a car going full speed coming right at her. Her eyes widen as the car slammed hard right into her side of the door. Oichi screamed as she felt the jolt of the car. Her head hit the side of the door just as her windows shattered. Her car screeched onto the sidewalk making people run for their lives. Oichi's car hit the street light, bending the passenger side door in. To make mattes worst the person tried pushing Oichi's car straight through the street light, making it bend into the car more.

There was silence as people were shocked to see what just happen. The car that hit Oichi's started to back up. The door open and a man wearing a long black coat with gold rings on the arms and chest step out. He was wearing a mask that covered the lower half of his face a pair of blue goggles and black hat. He walked to the car to see Oichi not moving. Her head was slump over and was bleeding. He looks down to see she was bleeding from her side as well. He picks up the phone and dialed a number. "It is done young master…the girl still lives but, I can easily end her life here and now…" The man reached for something in his pocket. "I'm pretty sure she's shooken up now but…yes, I understand. Very well. I will return." The man hung the phone up and turned to walk away when he started to hear crying.

He turned and looked through the broken back window. He noticed something strange. Something fading in and out with the car and that crying…

Because of the sudden jolt a startled Niko started crying. He waved and wiggle his arms and feet more and more trying to find his mother. The more he moves the more the blanket started to slide until it finally fell. The man gasp slightly. Now seeing a red face Niko. "I see now…"

"Quick someone call 911! There's been an accident!" "Oh, God there a baby in there! Someone help them!" The man walked back and calmly got back in the car and drove off like nothing happen. "Hey someone get his license plates!" "Is he really leaving!" As the man drove off he chuckled. "Seems like this news will make the young master very happy."

Oichi opened one of her eyes. Everything was fuzzy and hazy. She could hear Niko screaming in the back. She tried to move to reach him but something was sticking into her side and she couldn't move her left arm but still, ignoring the pain she tried to reach for Niko. "D-Don't…cry…" She mumbled out. Her hand Shakely reached for him. Her vision was dying out but all she could think about was reaching Niko. She soon hearing someone opening doors. She heard Niko's cries get further away. "No…don't take him." She tears up. "Don't take my…son…"

"Ms! It's okay. Please don't move." Oichi turned her head to see people around the car. "Don't move please. Y-You have a piece of glass stuck in your side. I don't think it's deep but you can't move until the ambulance get here." A woman said. She grabbed her hand. "Niko…" "Don't worry your son is okay. I promise just don't move just yet. Do you have anyone we can call." "My bag…panic button…" Was all Oichi could say before she passed out.

Danni was laying down on the couch finally home. She was still in her new uniform but, only because she had to go to a meeting in it. Zane was in the kitchen with Frank doing who knows what. All she heard was things crashing, Zane laughing, and Frank sighing. Her phone started to ring. "I swear…on all things purple and gold…if this is…" She looks at her phone. "Oh the hospital?" She picks up and Penguin started to shout through the phone. "Ms. Tanako! Ms. Tanako!" Danni frowned. "Calm down dear. Why are you yelling?" "It's Oichi! She in trouble! I-I didn't know who else to call. Law told me to call you if anything happened but…" Danni eyes widen. "WHAT!? WHAT HAPPENED!" She yelled. Zane and Frank peaked their heads out into the living room from hearing her scream.

"I don't know! She was bring Niko here to get a check-up and we were talking on the phone when suddenly I heard crashing and Oichi scream then…then nothing! After that we got calls about a really bad accident!" Danni heart sank. "T-Tell them to take her to Neutral." "What!?" "ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF! TELL THEM TO DIRECT HER TO NETURAL!" Danni yelled. "Y-Yes ma'am!" Penguin says quickly as he hung up. As soon as Danni hug up her phone started to beep rapidly. It was her panic button. "FRANK! WE GOTTA GO NOW!" Danni yelled. Franks eyes widen and he picked up Zane who was screaming "Down!" "hush little man something happen to your big sister!"

Over at Dawn's Dante was snapping Roxas in. Lily, who was visiting for a bit was getting in the back. "Mother, please stay here…." Lily shot a frown his way quickly shutting him up. Dawn was in the passenger seat trying to call Danni. Dante told her that Sabo would bring Jess since he would have gotten the panic call as well. It still didn't stop Dawn from calling Jess and the others. Dawn dialed Jess's number, it rang for couple of times until Jess answered "Mama! We are on our way to the hospital know! Aurora just texted me and she as moved Oichi in the underground clinic" Dawn nodded "Alright sweetie, tell sabo to don't speed" "alright mama, tell dante the same" as moved Oichi into the underground clinic…. Dante… I'm scared…" she held Dante's free hand" "Oichi's a tough girl. If she could survive the horror she went through all those months ago then I'm sure she will pull through now."

At neutral it seems everyone arrived at the same time almost. Danni, Frank, and Zane were already inside. Dante sighed. He wanted to go in to see Oichi but at the same time he knew the horror he was about to face on his own. Lily pushed him. "Dante this is no time to be staying around. Move!" She says with a frown. Dante sighed he felt cornered with his mother's frowning and Danni's anger. He wasn't sure which one he wanted to face less. "Mother…" Lily's frown turned to a frightful glare. "Move…" Dante frowned. "Yes ma'am…"

Terry got out with River and the others. Eric and Karasu had hitched a ride on the roof. Lucci also pulled up with a sleeping Kaeden in tow. "I swear she never listens…" Eric says jumping down. "I told her to not leave the house and what does she do? She leaves the damn house!" Ty frowned. "Bad word…" Eric sighs. "Sorry kiddo." Just as they started to walk Jess and Sabo quickly pulled up.

They all quickly walked inside, Heading to the underground clinic. When they reached the lobby they could see Danni pacing with a mix of panic, fear, sadness, and anger all in at once on her face. Zane was sitting on Franks lap a bit scared. He had never seen his mother this way and it scared him slightly. Like reading a bad vibe Terry quickly grabbed River who was holding Robin and Ty over to the side away from Dante. Eric and the others did the same. Lily frowned and took Roxa's car seat from Dante. "You reap what you sow dear boy." Lily grabbed Dawn's hand. "I'm sure you know Danni well and know that nothing can be said or done for what's about to happen. Dawn frowned "I hope he doesn't kill him…" Jess and Sabo held Elvira and moved her eyes few from what will happen.

Dante sighed. Deep down he strongly hope that his chip was running at 100%. He walked up to Danni but before he could even take another step Danni was in front of him in a flash. All he saw was a fist coming straight at him. It connected with his face on point and he was sent crashing right into the wall. Dawn frowned "Danni please there children in here…" Jess frowned at this "Mama D…." River held Robin who started to tear from scary Danni "Scary… bad lady…"

Danni was breathing heavily as tears flow down her cheeks. "I would beat you to death if I could!" She yells out before turning around and going back to her spot. She started to pace once again. Zane was clenching Frank's shirt tight as he shook. Ty clung to both Eric and Terry but it didn't him any good since they were shaking as well. Kaeden on the other hand was laughing at what just happened. Lucci had to cover his mouth to silence him. Elvira started to cry into Sabo's shirt, Jess frowned "Mama D you could have taken him into a room and beat the shit out of him… you had to do it in front of my child, your godchild, my brother and your nephews and mhmm who's she…?" pointing to Robin in River's arms, River blinked "Oh this is Robin she's my niece…" Eyes widen "You're niece….?" Jess looked shocked, River nodded "Haru had a one night stand 2 years ago…." River bounced her "Shhh its okay hunny I know Mama D can be scary but she's super cool!" Robin sniffed reached out and touched Terrys shirt grasping it to calm down "She's so cute…. But why do you have her…?" River frowned "Haru can't take care of her so I'm taking of her"

They suddenly hear loud crying and Aurora was walking from corner, Aurora was holding Niko. Aurora looked panicked most likely she couldn't cant Niko to calm down. "Danni, Dante Help with him please!" Jess and River looked shocked and scared. Dawn bite her lip and pushed Dante over to Aurora.

Dante rubbed his head as he walked over to Danni. He could taste the blood in his mouth but he ignored it for now. Danni took Niko from Aurora. He was red face as he fussed louder. "Don't cry little one. Your mommy is going to be okay. Shh…" She rocked Niko gently calming him down slightly. Dante motion Lucci to bring Kaeden over.

Kaeden walked to Dante. "HeeHee…Grandpop hit by granny…" Dante frowned as he picked Kaeden up by the back of his shirt. Knowing she wouldn't do no harm while carrying Niko, Dante thumped Danni on the side of her head. Danni growled at him, making Niko upset. Dante placed Kaeden down a bit away from the others. "Give Niko to Kaeden." He says. Danni frowned but did what Dante said. Kaeden opened his arms. "Niko!" Hearing Kaeden's voice Niko started to quiet down. "Watch his head okay?" Danni says. Kaeden nodded as Danni placed Niko in his arms. Kaeden hugged Niko finally settling him down.

Aurora sighed with a smile then frowned "okay so listen up… Oichi has a broken arm, slight concussion and few cuts. The glass on her side wasn't deep, she's getting stitches now. I'll be putting a cast on her arm in a moment after her stitches are done, any color I should give her?"

Danni was rubbing Niko's head. "Any color that isn't pink is fine…just please get it done…" Danni says. Her anger finally subsiding. "Give her dark blue…" Dante says. Aurora nodded "After that she will stay for one night and she can go home in the morning" Aurora said and walking away. Jess sighed and sat down, Sabo sat down with Elvira in his arms, then suddenly a door burst open and Rick burst in "How is she?" Jess stood up "she's fine Rick, and a warning to you all, Take the kids into a room away from what I'm about to do to him" Ricks eyes widen and stepped back "Wait what?!" Dawn gulped "Okay! Let's go into the private waiting room" Dawn guided them to the room. Sabo stood up with Elvira and grinned at Rick and walked away.

Danni took Niko away from Kaeden making him pout as they walked off. Once everyone was gone Rick was punched threw a room. They can hear it from the waiting room. River sighed "I knew she wanna go that… I heard Rick's trying to get with her again…" Dawn frowned "Really…" River sighed and Robin was kicking her feet over the tables ledge humming" Dawn smiled "She's so cute…." River chuckled I know." Robin turned her head and smiled everyone "HI!"

Danni was looking at Niko. Now that he was calm his eyes were open. His cheeks were puff from crying. Danni looked over him to make sure he really was okay. She sighed happily when he looked okay. "Your mama would never forgive herself if you were hurt." She hugged him a bit. Kaeden poked her. "My turn?" Danni smiled at him as she gave Niko back to him. Zane walked up to them and looked at Niko. Their eyes met and Zane's eyes sparkled. He then poked Niko in the cheek. "Sis!" Danni smiled. "Not sis. Niko." Zane blinked. "Niko!" the others chuckled and Robin pouted no one said hello back to her, River chuckled "its okay Robin you'll get a lot of hellos from me!" river snuggled Robin making her giggled.

Out of the room, Rick walked out of the whole from a room brushing himself off "Really why did you punch me?" Jess came at him again and flipped him "Because! You have some nerve to tease Sabo saying we had a moment! I comfort you when you were depressed! Knock your shit off Rick I will never get back with you, I love Sabo and we are getting married next year so knock it off!" Rick frowned and got up "so its over then…?" Jess nodded "I still love you, it will never go away but I'm with sabo, I won't leave him for you" Rick looked down at the floor "why don't you find someone else… there's always a 2nd soulmate in your life you told me yourself… before you died the first time…. Just please stop it already please just let me go… let me be with the man I love…" Rick made fists and turned around "I see very well…" Jess frowned "Don't leave… don't you dare leave because I rejected you" Rick didn't respond to her and Jess just shook her head and walked away and stepped over to the private waiting room walking in closing the door. Rick stepped to the wall and leaned his head on it silently teared.

Somewhere in Grand Line on a remote Island Doflamingo was leaning back on a beach chair drinking a glass of wine. He chuckled as he listens to some exciting news. His smile grew wider. "Blonde hair huh…Hehehehe…Is that right. No, let her be for now. In due time, they both will be mine." He closes his phone as Vergo walked up behind him. "You seem happier than usual." Doflamingo chuckled. "Seems like my little Oichi was hiding something from me." Vergo looked down at him. "Is that so? Do I need to play her a visit?" Doflamingo waved his hand. "No need. Besides Dante has made his move already. We won't be able to touch her so easily as we did today." Vergo walked to his side. "Today. What was the meaning of it?" Doflamingo looked at him as he grins. "Only to let Little Oichi know that there is no place she can hide from me Hehehehe."

Darcaniea was in the couch of her apartment, wearing blank racer tank top, red and black women's joe boxers. The apartment Dawn let her have somewhere to stay. She liked the apartment it was her balance of cozy. Watching ID channel. She was enjoying the channel in her own creepy way when the sound of her doorbell went off. She blinked "who the hell visits me…?" she got up and walked over the front door, she opened it. She blinked at Rick standing there with his head down, Darcaniea can sense the depression on him like smoke. She crossed her arms "Rick what are you doing here?" he frowned "Can I come in?" Darcaniea sighed "Very well come in if you must…" Rick nodded and walked in. Darcaniea closed the door and locked it back up. Rick slipped off his shoes and he walked in. Sitting on the couch he sighed and leaned back against the couch, Darcaniea walked over and sat next to him "Alright tell me what's wrong" Rick frowned more "she… she told me to let her go…" Darcaniea took a breath and let it out and stood up, she walked to the kitchen and went to the fridge, opened it and took out 2 Dr. Peppers. She walked back over and gave Rick "I see, well Jess had made it very clear she loves him and will not leave or even cheat on him just for you. She isn't that kind of person Rick… you know that better then anyone… you should let her go and find someone else" she said opening up her can and taking a stip. Rick sighed opening his and took a sip then putting it on table "I guess so…" Darcaniea fell back on the couch with her legs on his lap "Rick let her be happy alright?" Rick looked down at her legs, his hands rubbed them "Smooth…" Darcaniea chuckled "Of course, I just shaved them, I have Jess's rare leg hair that grows every 2 months, used a special cream that river made, not the only part of me that's smooth" she smirked.

Rick bite her lip and opened her legs making her eyes widen as Rick was know over her. Their eyes staring at each other, Darcaniea smirked up at him "Ooo what's this? So since you can't have her you want a piece of her copy?" Rick growled down at her and leaned down fast there their lips contented. Darcaniea mentally smirked 'my, my' her arms wrapped around him and kissed him back with small moan.

November 12th came along, it was Zane's birthday today. Over at Oichi's she was frowning as Law lectured her. "My gosh…even when your over sea's your lectures are putting me to sleep." She says. She was in a blue bra and panties to match the blue case on her left arm. "I'm being serious Oichi…How could you leave the house without someone else and even now you want to head out!?" Oichi frowned. "It's my brother's first birthday! I am not missing it. I have had a lot worse injuries then a broken arm. Aurora already cleared me so I'm fine and JUST to make you happy Penguin has been coming here every day to check on me." Law sighed and rubbed the space between his eyes.

Oichi could tell he was getting angry. It was kind of cute really. Oichi sat up. "…Law sweetie…" Law looked into the camera and his eyes widen slightly. Oichi was giving him her cute puppy eye look. "Are you angry with me?" "W-Wha…" Oichi teared slightly blushing. "Are you going…to punish me now?" Law's face went red. Oichi got up close to the camera and tilted her shoulder to the side, making the strap fall down. "Have I been a bad girl darling?" Law's heart pounced as Oichi's eyes went from cute and innocent to seductive. His eyes glances down to her boobs and back up to her eyes. "If you want it off…all you have to do is ask…" She pulled the strap down lower, licking her lips. "Don't you want to see more of more…of the girl who's going to be your wife?" She whispered. Law turned his head as he held his nose.

Oichi smiled and sat back in the chair. "Haha! Your so cute!" She laughed. Law frowned as he tried to control his lower half. It had become quite uncomfortable. "That's not fair…" Oichi giggle. "You making teasing you so easy." After calming down, Law looked back at Oichi. "I'm not mad or angry so, just because okay…" Oichi nodded as a knock on the door was heard. "Come in Karasu!" Oichi says making Law frown. "Put some clothes on first!" Oichi looked at him. "How!? I can't dress myself without someone's help unless you want Lucci to do it." Law glared slightly. "That's what I thought." Law watched unhappily as Karasu came into view with a red and white dress. "Ms. Oichi are you ready." Law growled softly. "Karasu you better not lay a hand on her." Oichi rolled her eyes. "Karasu isn't that type of person. He's helping me get dress. That's all. So with that said I'm hang up. If you want release some tension just think about me!" She stood up and did a sexy pose in front of him. "Bye Bye my hunny bunny!" Law blushed as she clicked off. She giggled. "Ms. Oichi? Is it wise to tease him like that?" Oichi smiled. "of course not. It gets him riled up and when he comes home well I'm sure you know the rest. Now enough talk. Please get me dressed so we can leave."

At Jess's, Jess was finishing up changing. Sabo was in Elvira's room changing her. Jess smiled at herself she was wearing a Purple Oversized Diamante Skull Print T-Shirt, black leggings and black flats. Grabbed her purse and placed it over her shoulder and walked out as Sabo walked with Elvira in her cute outfit. Elvira was wearing white onesie with fox leggings and white little light tan booties with a Fox hoodie on her. Jess giggled "Aww she looks so cute in that outfit…" Sabo chuckled "Of course she does" They walked down stairs and Troy was just getting back up from the lobby, walking out of the elevator "Jess sabo the gifts are in the car for you, the car seat is set up and her diaper bag is there the car" Jess smiled "Thank papa, see you later" he nodded "Have fun you three" he poked Elvira in the tummy making her giggle.

Over at Lily's Chaz was loading the gifts in the car when a gray Toyota Sienna Minivan pulled up. He smiled as Ronnie and Faye got out. "Hey pops, hey mom!" Faye smiled. "Hi there, Sweetie. How is life here?" She asked walking to him. Chaz rubbed his head. "Hmmm…a lot has happened these days, to keep me on my toes. I got a job at Oichi's school as an art teacher." Faye nodded. "How is Oichi? Is she well? Danni told me she was in an accident last week but she wouldn't tell me in full detail." Chaz frowned. "She…didn't?" Faye frowned. "…is there something I should know about my Granddaughter?" Chaz rubbed his head. "W-Well…tell me something mother…has Danni told you anything like super bad about Oichi?" Faye crossed her arms. "Yeah, she told me she had accident back in November. She didn't tell me any details but she told me that Oichi had been hospitalized for a few days ." Chaz sighed. 'Ah Dammit Danni…'

Faye then smiled. "She did tell me about Kaeden though! I think it's sweet that Oichi's friend trust her enough to let her adopt his son. She will make a wonderful mother!" Chaz chuckled nervously. "I see she told you about that s-she didn't say anything else?" Faye looked at him confused. "Anything else…like what?" Chaz looked away. "Oh, nothing mother, maybe Danni will tell you once we get to Zane's party." Faye was about to ask something when Lily and the twins walked out. "Oh, Faye, how has it been?" Faye smiled at Lily. "Lily! It's been a while hasn't it. How has your heath been?" "It's been fine. I feel better than ever really. Dante has been taking very good care of me." Faye smiled. "That's good. As the oldest he should be doing the most to take care of you." Lily laughed. "Now, Now, Dante has a new addition to the family now. He needs to focus on that now more than me." Ronnie let out a dry laugh. Faye looked at him. "Not today Ronnie…even if Dante is there you promised me no fighting." Ronnie rolled his eyes as he took out a cigarette.

Lily smiled. "It seems like nothing chances when it becomes about Dante." Faye smiled back. "I'm sorry Lily. Ronnie loves holding grudges. Even now he doesn't fully trust Frank but, as long as Danni is happy I'm sure he doesn't have an issue with it for now." Lily chuckled. "Oh! Tell me are you excited about meeting your Great Grandkids for the first time." Faye smiled brightly. "Oh yes! I'm so excit…" Faye dropped her smile. "Wait…Grand Kids?" Chaz froze slightly. Lily nodded. "Yes, Kaeden and Niko." "Who is Niko? Another child Oichi adopted?" Lily frowned. "Adopted? No, Niko is Oichi's flesh and blood…wait…Danni didn't tell you." Faye frowned darken slightly. "Tell me what…" Lily crossed her arms. "Oh dear, so you don't know…I apologize Faye, I assumed you knew everything but, this is something for you to discuss with your daughter. I think I already talked to much." Faye grit her teeth and turn around. "Ronnie get in the van." Ronnie who was also a bit stun at this news. Of all people, Danni knew Faye didn't like to be lied to or kept out of the loop of something dealing with her grandchildren. "RONNIE GET IN THE VAN!" Faye yelled making him jump. "Y-Yes dear…"

Lily and Chaz watched them get in, they also saw three people in the back but couldn't tell who it was. They quickly drove off. Lily sighed. "I'm sorry Chaz…I think I cause trouble for you and Danni." Chaz placed a hand on her shoulder. "No need to apologize Ms. Lily. I also thought Danni told mother everything. I'm a bit scared to go to Zane's party but knowing my mother, she'll take it outside away from the party so she doesn't startle Zane and the other kids…"

River was putting Robin in her booster seat in the car, River was in a cute black scoop neck loose fit tank top, light blue and grey leggings with light blue flats and light blue cardigan on. River had dressed Robin in a cute VONBON Blush Triangle organic cotton leggings with Rose Stripe bib bandana and headband, rose pink hoodie with rose pink Minimoc Moccasins. Robin was smiling as River finished buckling her in, Terry helped Ty in and buckled him up. River got in the drivers seat and Terry got in the passenger's seat they both buckled up and River started the car "Okay is everyone ready?" Robin smiled "Yes!" Terry stretched. "Haa, yeah let's get this show on the road." River chuckled and drove off.

Danni was sitting on Franks lap running her fingers though his hair. She was wearing a white ruffled shirt and blue pants with black socks on. Her hair was down to her back once again. Zane was in front of them playing with some blocks. He was wearing a red one piece that had a huge yellow one on the front and the words 'Birthday boy' on his butt, and black socks. His pants were next to him. He had managed to somehow wiggle himself out of them, since he didn't like things covering his legs. Danni was actually trying to calm her anger levels. She hasn't told Zane about Dante becoming a dragon since it was information she couldn't share. Plus, he was going to find out next weekend on the news. They already had the house decorated for Zane's birthday. It was Flash theme. There was a banner on the wall in red and yellow with The Flash's symbol on it. Zane's name was also on it. There were her and Franks gifts in the corner with balloons and huge Flash wall sticker.

"I just wanna blow something or someone up…" She growled out. Frank shook his head "I know danni I know". She rubbed her cheek on Franks hair. "I hate my job…I hate that man…where have you been all my life. I think Oichi would have looked cute if she had your eyes." Frank flushed and smiled "Really you think so? But try to contain you angry when he shows up". Danni pouted and nuzzled her face in his hair. "Mmmffff…if he does come I'll try to contain my anger but knowing him he wont since my dad is coming." She got off of Franks lap. "If that's not a situation itself, Oichi is bring Niko who my parents have yet to be informed about." She sighed and picked Zane up. "Zane, how did you get your pants off?" Zane giggled and kicked his feet. Danni sighed. "I hope this doesn't become a habit…"

Dawn was walking out of the house with Roxas in his car seat. There was a blanket over the car seat, it was slightly chilly out. Dawn was wearing floral tank top with a red cardigan, dark denim skinny jeans and red flats. Reaching the car, Dawn opened the door and got Roxas all set in the car. Roxas was wearing a Grey Lazy Days Tee, white and black striped leggings, Black Cardi & Beanie with Infant Converse on. She looked to see Dante walking out of the house locking it and walking over with presents for Zane in his arms. Dawn got in the passenger seat letting Dante that he can't drive for the day. Roxas was rubbing his eyes slightly tired. Dawn smiled. Dante was frowning. The very last thing he wanted to do was go to Danni's son birthday party. That's asking for 100% trouble. Not only had he have to deal with Danni's evil glare he had to deal with Ronnie and on top of that Danni still hasn't told them about Niko. Meaning both she and him were going to get an ear full from Faye. He sighed mentally. 'What the hell did I ever see in that woman…'

Not long Jess and Sabo arrived first, parking the car. Jess got out and went to take Elvira out as Sabo got out and went to the trunk taking out Elvira's stroller. Jess took the diaper bag over her free shoulder and stepped to the stroller putting Elvira in it. Sabo took some presents out closed the trunk as River pulled up, Jess smiled "River and Terry are here, come on lets get inside" Jess stroller Elvira to the front door opening it "Mama D where here!"

Danni was a bit busy trying to but Zane back in his pants. He was struggling against her. "No!" Zane says kicking his legs. Danni frowned. "Don't you 'No' me." Seeing Danni frown made Zane pout as he stopped struggling. River parking the car, both her and Terry got out and got Robin and Ty out. Robin standing there looking around, River closing the door. She took Robins hand "Come on let's go inside, Ty you gonna help your brother?" Ty nodded. River smiled and walked with Robin to the front door, stepping in she can see Jess walking over to the sunroom. River stepped in more and Frank stopped and smiled "River thank you for coming" River smiled "Thanks" Frank looked down at Robin "I heard about her… congrats on being a aunt" River smiled "Thank you" Frank chuckled "The party is in the sunroom" River nodded and walked robin over to the sunroom.

The next to pull up with Faye and Ronnie with Lily and Chaz behind them. Ronnie sighed as he got out. He opened the back door to the van and pulled a wheel chair out. "Let's go girls." He reached in putting up Florina who was wearing a white and yellow sun dress. Her hair was down instead of in her usual ponytails. Izzy hopped out behind her and stretch. "Did we really have to come grandpa?" "Izzy not now, get Flo's wheel chair. Izzy sighs as she moves Florina's wheel chair to the side of the van. Izzy was wearing a black shirt with red lady bugs and blue shorts with flats. Her hair was cut short.

Ronnie placed Florina in the wheelchair. "Now if you start feeling bad let me know alright." Florina smiled. "I'm fine Grandpa promise." Lily and the twins got out. Chaz was behind them holding the gifts. He smiled at the girls. "So you two were back there huh." Florina smiled. "Zane is as much as our brother to right and…so is Roxas…so we should at least see them both you know…" Izzy crossed her arms. "I guess…" Florina smiled at her. Chaz chuckled. "Looks like someone is finally growing up."

They hear the door on the side open up and a frowning Faye walked to the door. Ronnie sighed. "Your mother…I'm not sure what's going to go down…" He says grabbing the gifts for the back. "Hey you grab some to." He says. "Aw dad…do I have to?" Chaz eyes widen slightly. "No way…" He walked around the van to see a beautiful dark skin women get out the van. Her hair was straight and long to her back. She had hoop earrings and was wearing a one strapped gray shirt with black jeans. Her eyes were hazel with a bit of yellow mixed in. Chaz smiled. "Heather! You actually came." Heather smiled. "I haven't gotten a chance to see my nephew yet, or my nieces kid well 'kids' now. I finally got some leave way so I deiced to spend it here." Chaz chuckled. Well if Mom doesn't kill Danni first then Danni is gonna be shocked to see you." Heather laugh as she grabbed load of gifts.

Faye got to the door and took a deep breath before opening it. "Oh Danni we are here!" Danni, frowned. She could easily tell how upset Faye way. "In the sun room mom!" Faye directed traffic as Ronnie and everyone else came in. Walking in Zane happily greeted them. "HI!" He yelled waving at Ronnie. Sitting the gifts with the others he went over and picked Zane up. "Weeee!" Zane yelled as Ronnie tossed him up. "More!" Zane says. Ronnie chucked as he kept going. Jess giggled at this "Aww so cute!" River chuckled as Robin was looking in the stroller staring at Elvira with a flush face.

Danni smiled as everyone pilled it. "Ms. Lily, welcome and the twins to! Is Max and Ryan coming?" Brit shook her head. "Nope, Max is at the store and Ryan is the model so they got their hands full today." Danni nodded and then looked at Faye who was smiling at her. "M-Mother? Are you okay?" Faye said nothing as she kept her smile making Danni turn away.

"Seems like you got your hands full Danni!" Danni turned to see Heather walk in and her eyes widen. "Heather!" Danni says. Heather dropped the gifts. "What's up big sis!" Danni got up and walked to her. "How long has it been!" Heather walked to her. "It's been almost a year. Congraz on the promotion by the way." Danni smiled. "Thanks! I didn't want it but what the hey, had no choice." They took one more step towards each other before they rushed each other. They headbutted each other, locking hands. Jess was just smiling, River was looking at her phone, no word from her brother yet.

"You have gotten soft Danni." Heather says smirking, pushing her back. "Ha, Look who's talking. All that time jump out of air planes has make you weak." Danni says pushing her back this time. Chaz laughed. "Same old, same old." Robin looked around and hanged on Rivers side, River smiled "Hello Faye its good to see you again"  
"You have gotten soft Danni." Heather says smirking, pushing her back. "Ha, Look who's talking. All that time jump out of air planes has make you weak." Danni says pushing her back this time. Chaz laughed. "Same old, same old." Robin looked around and hanged on Rivers side, River smiled "Hello Faye its good to see you again" Faye, keeping her smile. "Yes, I see you are doing well." Robin smiled "Hi!" River chuckled.

"What a cutie she is." Faye says. River smiled "This is my niece… I just found about her, my brother wanted me to take care of her while he's on a mission…. Her name is Robin"

Lily sat beside Faye. "Looks like the family is growing ever so." Jess chuckled as Elvira was started to fuss making the woman look, Jess sighed "Someone wants out of her stroller" Jess reached down and took out Elvira, Elvira's back was leaning against jess's chest. She was looking around watching everyone.

The front door opened and Dawn walked in with Roxas in her arms "Danni I'm here!" Dawn shouted walking in more and she saw everyone "Faye, Lily!" Roxas had his head against dawns chest slightly yawning awake.

Danni flipped Heather over on the floor pinning her down. "You give!?" Heather struggled but then sighed. "Fine I give but, only because I don't want to embarrass you in front of your friend and your son." Danni chuckled as she let heather go.

Dante walked in with Axel who had pulled up around the same time as they did. Danni shot a glare his way and so did Heather. "Your still alive…" Heather growled out. Dante sighed. "Great…hello to you to Heather." He looked over to see Ronnie glaring at him as well. Dante didn't hesitate for a second to shoot a glare back at him. "Dante…" "Ronnie…" Tension quickly started spilling in the room making Lily sighed. She clapped her hands. "Now, now, let's remember why we are here. Please remember there are some very sensitive children in the room. If you have something to say or what to settle please take it outside." She says. Jess nodded with smile "Oh yes please do, I don't not wish for my daughter to be around your drama" River nodded "Yes please do take you drama outside" Dawn sighed and sat with with Roxas "Dante.. behave yourself" she gave him that look.

Chaz grabbed Heather, who was ready to pounce on Dante, away and sat her down beside Lily. "We are here for Zane that's all. Just ignore him sis. Plus, mother is already pissed. Let's not make this worse…" He whispered. Axel placed a hand on Dante's shoulder. "Just ignore them for now…" He whispered. He looked at Ronnie who went back to tossing Zane up in the air. Faye was keeping her smile. "Just stay away from Ronnie. It won't be pretty if you both come in contact." Dante looked away. "Tisk…this is why I didn't want to come in the first place. It makes matters worse if Heather is here…"

Jess smiled "mama D?"

"Yes…?" Danni says. She was trying to calm her anger back down. Jess smiled "watch this!" Jess stood up and put Elvira on the chair who was sitting on it perfectly up, Jess smiled at her "Elvira can you show me your nose?" Elvira blinked at her, River watched. Dawn was watching with a smile as Elvira poked her nose. Dawn giggled "Aww!" River grinned "Wow! Your teaching her good"

Danni smiled lightly. "Yes…very cute." Jess chuckled "Can you point to your nana's?!" Elvira made a smile and pointed to Dawn who smiled sweetly "Awww! She pointed at me!" the Elvira moved her tiny finger to Danni. Danni waved slightly at her.

Heather huffed out. "Why is that scum bag here?" She whispered to Chaz. "Looks like Dawn took a likely to him. Reason why he isn't dead, before you ask that question, is because of Dawn as well. So try to keep your anger in check." He whispered back. Heather crossed her arms. "He should have been dead before that…but your right I suppose. Dad give me Zane." Ronnie who was tickling Zane looked at her. "Come onnn your spoiling him!" Ronnie smirked. "He's my grandchild. It's my job to spoil him just like I do to the rest of my grandkids. So wait your turn." Heather pouted. "No fair! I'll never get a turn if you keep him to yourself." Zane laughed at her. "Ah! Are you laughing at me!? You little devil." Zane clapped his hands. Heather smiled. "To cute! Come on Dad let me hold him!" Zane reached to her. "See he wants mee!" She got up and took Zane. She spins with him making him laugh she stops and cuddles him. "To cute! Hi little birthday boy. I'm your auntie heather! You have another aunt but I get to see you before she does. Speaking of which." She took out her phone and snapped a picture of her and Zane. "She is gonna be so mad when she sees this heehee." '"Frank!" Jess shouted and frank came rushing in "Yes Jess?" Jess smiled "Can I barrow a bouncer? Something for Elvira to keep herself entertained?" Frank smiled "Of course" he walked away to get it. Jess looked to see Darcaniea walking in with smile that creepy smile of hers "My such a full house already?" Darcaniea was wearing a Black Crepe Cut Out Side Skater Dress, black thigh high socks, Choies Wine Red Faux Suede Long Sleeve Slim Blazer with Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Combat Boots. She had a black gift bag with red and yellow paper inside.

"A new face has joined us." Axel says leaning on the wall with Dante. Jess sighed "Everyone this is Darcaniea" Darcaniea smiled at them "Hello"

They waved at her. Zane looked at Darcaniea and smiled up her "Hi!" Darcaniea smiled down "Hello Zane happy birthday"

Heather tickled Zane. "You are surrounded by so much love little guy!" Zane laughed as he tried pushing her hand away. "Oh no, your not getting away that easily." Heather says tickling him more. Frank walked back in with a bouncer and placed it next to Jess. Jess smiled and picked up Elvira and put her in the bouncer, Elvira's eyes widen and she smiled and started to play with the buttons and gadgets on the bouncer. Darcaniea walked over and sat next to Jess. Jess blinked at her "Why do you seem so light today….?" Darcaniea blinked and huffed "I don't know" Jess looked more and her eyes widen "Who was it?" River looked and blinked "Who was what?" Darcaniea leaned back "I don't know what your talking about" Jess frowned " don't make me ask you again Darcaniea" Darcaniea sighed "I'll tell you later" Jess glared for a second and nodded "you fricken better"

Danni smiled at Zane and Heather. "Danni…" Danni looked to her mother. "When will Oichi get here?" Danni rubbed her chin. "Um…" Dante sighs. "Since Oichi lives further out in Grand Line it would take her a bit longer to get here. So she should be here in about 5 minutes at the most." Ronnie frowned. "No one was addressing you boy…" Dante smirked. "Your daughter was to slow to answer the question. Ms. Faye doesn't look like she's in the mood for games. Ronnie." Ronnie shot a glare his way.

Faye ignored them. "I see…so five minutes…that should be enough time." "Enough time for what?" Faye tossed her head to the side and gave Danni an ice-cold grin. It made Danni take a step back as she felt a chill run up and down her spine. "Enough time to explain about my other Great Grandchild…Niko, was it?" Danni gulped. "W-Well I…I was going to tell you and dad about it but things got in the way s-so I was never able to find a proper time…" "Danyeal…" Danni froze in fear. "Let's move this conversation outside, shall we? That goes for you to Dante okay?" Dante turned his head. 'Tisk'

Faye got up and headed out. Danni was a bit to nervous to move. "DANYEAL!" Danni jumped at her name being called. She quickly rushed out the room. Dante followed. Heather placed a giggling Zane down on the floor as she also followed along with Chaz and Ronnie. Sabo was in complete amazement. He's never seen Danni act so scared of anything…and he's never seen Dante being so…obedient…He was a bit baffled and wish he could have gotten that on tape. Then on the other hand he could tell where Danni got her scary side from. Frank picked up his son who giggled Frank placed him on the kiddie chair next to the kiddie table. Frank put some paper and crayons on it "Go ahead knock yourself out little man" Zane's eyes widen and he grinned and started to color. Jess chuckled "How cute" Robin blinked and poked River who smiled "Yes hun?" "Can I color too?" River smiled "Of course go ahead" Robin smiled and walked over to the table and sat on the kiddie chair, Zane looked at her and smiled "Hi!" Robin flushed and smiled "Hi…"

Within five or six minutes. Faye, Ronnie, and Heather were looking at Danni and Dante in pure shock. In that short time both Danni and Dante told them the events that happened in November all the way up till now. Danni was looking down slightly.

Once Faye process most of this she bit her lip in anger. She raised her hand and slapped Dante and Danni. "And neither one of you thought it was a good idea to let us know what was going on!" Danni held her redden cheek. "Mama…at the time to much was happening. Oichi was still recovering and…" "Don't you dare use that excuse Danni! THREE or Gods know how times Oichi was in the hospital for something serious but you don't bother to pick up the phone and let us know! I have to hear from Lily that Oichi has a second child! I have to hear from Chaz that you have been lying to me in front of my face! You don't think we had the right to worry about Oichi!"

Danni looked at the ground. "I'm sorry mama…I really am." Faye looked at Dante. "And you! Do you think we didn't notice how Oichi was being treated when she was with you!? With all your so called fame and power you couldn't save my grandchild from that sick bastard! Who is STILL after her!" Dante said nothing. Anything he said from this point would just dig a deeper grave.

Faye was so anger she didn't know what to do. Heather grabbed her arm. "Mama. Calm down. Think about how Danni and Dante feel. Of course, it sucks that we weren't even told anything about Oichi's conditions but they were trying to find a good time to talk to us about this." "Well when was it going to be a good time!? Never!?" Faye says as she tears up. "I love Lily, I really do…but it's not fair that she gets to know everything that is going on when we are left in the dark? Do you not think we don't love Oichi!? She's ours to! We care about her!" Danni looked up. "Mama it's not that. I promise you. Like Heather said, we just never found a right time to tell you. I didn't want this to come out during Zane's party but everything was getting out of hand. Back and forth and…I'm so sorry mom. Your right. You love Oichi just as much as Lily and everyone else do and you deserved to know the truth…" Heather rubbed her mother's back. Ronnie was frowning slowly processing everything.

"…Grandma? Grandpa?" Faye and Ronnie turned to see Oichi walking up behind them. "Oichi…" Faye looked at the cast on her arm and teared up more. "Oh Oichi…" She walked up and hugged her tightly. "O-Ow Grandma what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She looked to see her parents and uncle. "Did something happen?" Dante sighed. "Your grandparents know everything now Oichi…" Oichi eyes widen slightly. "Everything? They didn't know before?" Danni shook her head. Faye still holding Oichi felt someone hug her leg. She sniffed as she moved back. She looked down to see Kaeden. He was wearing a red shirt with a red and white plain jacket, blue jeans and shoes. She wiped her tears and smiled. "You must be Kaeden." She bends down to him. "Do you know who I am?" Kaeden looked at her. "Granny?" Faye smiled. "Thanks right. You can call me Granny." Kaeden touched her face. "No crying." He says. Faye laughed slightly. "Yes, I'm sorry. I was just really worried about your mommy." Behind Oichi Karasu and Eric walked up. Karasu looked like he was carrying something.

Ronnie could smell a new scent and looked at Karasu. He looked down and saw something slightly moving. "…Is that." Oichi nodded. "I want you to meet him but I want to do it inside. If you know everything then you know I can't keep him out for to long outside." Faye sighed and took a deep breath. "Alright." She looked at Danni and Dante. "Please don't hold anything from us anymore…" She turned and walked away with Kaeden following behind her. "Granny!" He grabbed her hand making her smile. Oichi sighed as she walked in behind them with Karasu, Eric, and everyone else.

Walking in Faye made her way to her seat. Lily rubbed her shoulder. "Faye…I'm sorry." Faye smiled. "It's fine Lily. I understand." Kaeden smiled at Lily. "Hi Granny." Lily rubbed his head. "Hi sweetie." Kaeden was then picked up from behind. He looked up to see Heather smiling. "Hi Kaeden! I'm your auntie Heather! Can I have a hug!" Kaeden smiled. "Yes!" Heather giggled and hugged him. "Your so cute! The cutest! Super cute!" She twirled him around out the way.

Oichi walked in rubbing her head. She waved at the others as she went to take a seat beside Lily. Karasu walked in, placing something down beside Oichi. Danni came in rubbing her redden cheek. Dante wanted in with a red cheek as well. "You got smacked?" Axel asked as Dante leans on the wall with him. Dante didn't answer him making Axel chuckled. Dawn sighed. Jess was to bust recording Elvira playing with the bouncer. Sabo flicked a gadget making Elvira's eyes widen.

"Can we see him now Oichi?" Faye asked. Oichi nodded as she grabs something. "This is your grandson Niko." She pulled off the blanket bringing Niko's car seat into view. He was wearing a blue and black one piece with a hoodie and white socks. He had his hand in his mouth looking up at a shock Ronnie and Faye. "That's…Niko?" Oichi nodded. Dawn smiled "Aww he looks so cute today"

Karasu unlock the belt on the seat and picked Niko up. He placed him on Oichi's lap. Niko falls back on her still looking around. Ronnie frowns. Oichi looked up at him. "I know it's hard to believe but he is my son…" Chaz walked in with Oichi's gifts. Ronnie bends down. "Yes, we will see about that. If he's your first born then he'd would have it." "Have want?" Oichi asked. Ronnie turned to Terry. "You need something?" Terry asks. Ronnie's eyes suddenly turned Yellow making Terry's eyes widen. His eyes turned yellow as well. "Gramps?" Ronnie looked at Chaz and just like Terry's, his eyes turned yellow. Ronnie then looked at Oichi. She blinked as her eyes started to flicker yellow. "I see you unlocked yours but only a small faction." He then looked at Niko.

Niko looked at him and just like the other's Niko's eye turned yellow making Ronnie eyes widen. His eyes went back to normal. When his did Terry's and the others went back to normal. Terry felt a bit dizzy. It felt like his inner beast was being summoned or something. Ronnie rubbed his chin. "That proves it then…I'm still not happy about what went down about this whole situation but I suppose none of that matters now." He got and sat beside Oichi and held his hands out. Oichi smiled as she handed Niko to him. Niko looked up but ended up falling back from trying to turn to fast. Ronnie smiled slightly and grabbed his tiny hands. "Seems like our family is growing right before our eyes…" River smiled "one day it will grow even more" she rubs her tummy "One, right Terry?" Terry smiled and nodded.

Danni sighed. "Mom…I'm really sorry…" Faye sat back. "It's fine Danni…we can talk more about this later. Right now, it is Zane's birthday. I don't want his first birthday to have any bad memories so let's but this conversation on hold for now." Danni nodded.

Zane noticed Niko and smiled. "Niko!" He got up and ran over to him. "Niko! Niko!" Niko looked at him and smiled. It made Zane's eye sparkle. "HeeHee!" Oichi smiled. "Happy birthday little brother." Zane smiled at her and crawled up her leg. He stood on her lap and hugged her face. "Z-Zane!? I normal hug would do!" "No!" He hugged her face tighter. "Zane!" He pulled her hair. "HahaHa!" Oichi frowned. "You and my hair! Stop it!" Zane started rubbing his hands all in Oichi's hair messing it up. "Gaaahh!" Zane jump down and quickly took off. "ZOOM, ZOOM!" Oichi sighed. "Why me…" Jess chuckled "Zane you wanna saw Hello to Roxas?" Zane stopped and zoomed over to Dawn "Aunti" Dawn smiled "Hey there little man, my little flash happy birthday" he smiled and pointed at Roxas "butthole's baby?" eyes widen, Dawn glared at danni "Dannni, you and your mouth!" Frank sighed "What did I tell you teaching our son naughty words!" Roxas started to cry "Shhh don't cry…" Dawn frowned and bounced him.  
Heather and Kaeden started to laugh but was silenced by Ronnie. Frank growled "Zane! Those are naughty words, say them again and your party is over young man" Zane's eyes widen and he began to pout with a red face "Mama's fault!" "Yes it is" he glared at Danni. Danni rolled her eyes. "Oh please. If you consider 'butthole' as a 'bad' word then you must not know my vocabulary. You're lucky he said butt. I don't and here I was getting excited for nothing." Frank shook his head "Your missing the point love… he's only 1! He shouldn't be saying such words" Robin smiled and stood up and stepped over to Terry and held a up a picture to him.

Terry who was rubbing his eyes looked down at her. It was a picture of him, River, Ty and her. She smiled up him "family!"

He smiled. "That's pretty neat." River chuckled "let me see hunny" Robin giggled and skipped over to her and showed her, River looked at it and smiled "aww how cute! Go show Ty" Robin smiled and stepped to Ty showing him the paper "Family! Brother!" she smiled. Ty looked at it and frowned. He looked to Terry who nodded. Ty sighed and took a deep breath. "It…looks nice…" He says. He gave her a short smile before turning his head. Robin smiled and went back at coloring. River smiled softly at Ty "Ty hunny come here"

Ty frowned but walked to her. River put Ty on her lap "you alright? You can tell me anything I promise I won't get mad at you"

"…I just don't want to be near her right now…" He says softly. River just smiled and snuggled him "Don't worry one you will get use to her" Elvira ignored her parents making Sabo frowned as her eyes landed on Oichi and she smiled and let out a loud excited scream, making everyone eyes widen. Elvira was reaching her arms out for Oichi "AAAHHHH!"

Niko started to tear. Elvira's excited scream always startled him and he wasn't liking it one bit. Oichi grabbed his toy keys out the bag and gave them to Ronnie who quickly calmed him down. Jess chuckled, stood up and picked up Elvira and walked her over to Oichi "She finally noticed you, she wants you" Elvira smiled and reached out for her. Oichi smiled and took Elvira from Jess. "I'd snuggle you but that's even hard for me right now." Oichi says rubbing Elvira's cheek. Jess chuckled "Elvira wanna show you Anutie how good your learning? Can you show auntie where is yours eyes are?"

Oichi looked at her. Elvira smiled and lifted her tiny hand pointed to her own eye, Jess clapped her hands "Good girl!" Oichi smiled. "Oichi put out your hand and watch" "Alright." She held her hand out. "1" Jess chimed and Elvira grabbed her thumb. Oichi smiled watching. "2" Elvira grabbed her index finger" "3!" Elvira grabbed her middle finger" she smiles. Oichi laughs slightly. Jess chuckled "4!" Elvira giggled and grabbed Oichi's ring finger "And last one 5!" she grabbed Oichi pinky finger. Oichi smiles. "Way to go!" Dawn clapped Roxas's tinny hand making him giggle "aww such a bright girl she is!" Roxas looked at Dante and pouted at him "Aha…" Dawn smiled "Dante take your son he wants you"

Dante sighs mentally as he walks over to her. He takes Roxas and brings him back to where he and Axel were standing. "Need to learn how to wrap it up and this wouldn't happen." Axel says tickling. Roxas. "Like your one to talk. How many kids you have that you don't know of." Axel chuckled. "Fair point."

Heather and Kaeden were playing patty cake. "You are so good at this. Do you play with mommy?" Kaeden nodded. "Aw so cute! How old are you." "Two!" Heather laughed. "Adorable. I just wanna take you home with me." Kaeden frowned and moved away. "No! I stay with Mama…and Niko!" He pouted a bit. "Oh no, no sweetie. I'm sorry. You can stay with your mama okay?" Kaeden nodded. "Auntie is sorry…Can I have a hug please?" Kaeden crossed his arms. "Pleasseeee." Kaeden smiled and hugged her. "Yay! I am forgiven! Let's play patty cake!" Kaeden sat back down as the resume their parry cake game.

Elvira end up in Dawn's arms, Elvira was looking around and started to fuss, Dawn chuckled "She's fussy, she could be hungry" Jess chuckled "Its sabo's turn to feed her. Go ahead, Frank you have an extra booster highchair?" Frank nodded "yeah let me get it, Danni we can start with the food, then cake and then presents" he said walking off. 

"Sure why not." Danni says. "Time to eat people!" She says getting up. Axel and Chaz got up. "I got mama's plate." They said in unison. Danni laughed at them. Karasu got up. "Pack plate please." Oichi says smiling. Karasu nodded and followed Axel and Chaz, dragging Terry with Ty behind him. "Let's go. You gotta spoil your girl even at a birthday party. Make her a plate, get her a drink, heck give her a foot rub while she's eating." Axel says chuckling. Terry was pouting slightly. "I know how to spoil my girl!" Ty laughed at him.

Ronnie, who was feeding Niko looked at Oichi. "So are you not together with Law anymore?" Oichi pouted. "Grandpa Law is overseas he will be back in two years." "Ah…I see…and he knows about Niko?" Oichi nodded. "And he will take care of him along with you right?" Oichi frowned. "How do you interrogate someone when they aren't here." She pulled out her phone and held up a picture of Law in front of Niko. "Watch." Niko spotted the picture. He let go off his bottle and reached out for the phone with a happy look on his face. "See. Niko knows Law. He does this every time we chat and he gets fussy when Law has to go…" Ronnie sighed. "I see…I just don't want you getting your hopes up with this boy." Oichi looked at him. "Law treats me nice and even from far away he takes care of me…" She closes the phone, upsetting Niko. Ronnie gave him the bottle calming him down. "I just don't want you getting your heart broken for the second time…" Oichi sighed. "Grandpa…let's not go down that rode today…." Ronnie nods. "Alright but, we aren't done with this conversation." Frank came back with the high chair and put it on the kiddie chair and strapped it down. Jess smiled and handed her to Sabo "Here you go, feed her" Elvira smiled and grabbed her daddy's chin "Da!" Dawn chuckled "Dante hun, the bottle of my breast milk in his diaper bag, go ahead and feed him too" Darcaniea was chuckling "let the men do it? You two need a break" Jess smirked "Yup" Dawn chuckled.

Soon everyone had a plate and was eating. Kaeden of course had food all over him within the few seconds he had food. Heather was happily enjoying his feeding frenzy. "Aw, Oichi you have a messy baby." Oichi sighs. "I know…no matter what food it is, he always finds a way to get it all over himself. Kaeden giggled as he ate. "So cute!" Heather says with hearts in her eyes. Oichi shakes her head as she eats. Robin was eating her food she had a small messy face "Yummy!" Jess chuckled and eat her food "really food frank as always" River nodded "Well done frank, half the lobster is gone" Darcaniea huffed "Yeah thanks too Mama D its half gone" Dawn shook her head and eat. Danni laughed. "Should have been quicker is all I can say." She says finishing off her lobster.

Once everyone was done eating Frank brought out Zane's personal cake first with a small table. Zane was sitting on Danni's lap clapping. The cake had the number one as the candle, a flash figure on it and Zane's name on the bottom. Zane's eyes sparkled as he reached out for the cake. "No, No not yet. We have to sing you're the special song first." Danni says. Frank lit the candle on the cake. Everyone started to sing happy birthday to Zane but he wasn't enjoying it. He wanted that cake more than anything right now. As soon as the song was finished he and Danni blew the candle out. Zane put his face in cake, making a face print. He laughed as he licked his hands. Danni smiled. "It's like I'm looking in a mirror." She glances to Oichi who blushes and turns her face. Jess and Dawn were chuckled "Awwww!" River smiled "So cute!" Darcaniea grinned "Such a mess face" Frank sighs and smiled "thank god I have more than one cake." Danni smiled as Zane ate cake off his hands. "That's why I told you a personal cake would be great for this. Haha. He has his own little cake while we can enjoy the big one." Once again, the guys got up to grab a slice of cake for the ladies.

Once Zane was all cleaned up and in clean closes it was finally time for presents. Danni was sitting on the floor with Zane on her lap. "Open! Open!" He says waving his hands. Danni smiled. "Are you excited Zane?" "Yes!" Zane says looking up at her with sparkles in his eyes. Danni rubbed his head. "Tell Daddy to bring you a gift." Zane looked at Franks. "Open!" Frank grabbed one and handed it to Danni and Zane. "Let's see…this one is from Grandma Lily." Zane starts to rip it open. He pulled out some clothes with the flash symbol, a toy watch and bobble head Flash. Zane smiles as he shakes it and shakes it over and over. He laughs at it. "Thanks Ms. Lily." Lily smiled. "You welcome dear." Jess chuckled as frank grabbed another "From your auntie Jess" Zane's eyes widen "Yay! Open, open!" Frank sighed and opened it for him, it was 'the flash backpack with a flush toy of the flash." Zane clapped his hands. "Yay!" Everyone chuckled at his excitement.

The next one Frank pulled out was one of Oichi's. Danni smiled as he handed it to her. "This one is from your big sister." Zane clapped his hands as he starts ripping it up. His eyes widen as he pulled out a hand made matching hat and gloves just his sizes. Oichi smiled at his face it was too cute. Danni put the hat and gloves on him. "Zoom Zoom!" Zane says as his eye sparkled. Frank grabbed another one and it was from "from River, Terry, Ty and Robin" Zane clapped his hands as Frank opened it, it was a handmade Flash pillow and throw blanket, Zane's eyes widen "YAY!" .Frank opened a few from Ronnie and Faye. There were a lot of learning toys and clothes from other family members that couldn't make it. Frank grabbed one from Heather. It was a bag with three big Flash posters. "Have fun hanging them up Danni." She says smiling. Danni suck her tongue out at her as Zane waited for another gift to open. Frank stepped over to the gifts and pushed a big box making Zane's eyes widen "From your auntie dawn" Zane gasped "RIP IT!" the girls started laugh at this, Franks sighed and ripped it open to reveal activity chair. With opening flaps, squeaky toys, mirrors and more, there's more than enough to keep any Zane busy for hours.  
Pushing another big gift Frank read the name. "From Grandpa Ronnie." Before Zane got a chance to shout Frank started to open it. Zane and Danni's eyes went wide. The gift was a red Avigo Audi R8 GT Spyder 6 Volt Ride On car. Even the box was custom made. On the car It had a flash symbol on it and Zane name was on the hood. "Wow Dad…" Danni says. Ronnie shrugged. "We had some materials left over at the job so I decided to make the box as well. Anything to see my grandson smile." Zane quickly leaped from Danni's arms. He hugged the box. "RIDE!" He says shaking the box. Danni rubbed her head. "Well at least we don't have to worry about him being bored anytime soon…" the girls chuckled, Frank smiled "That is outside toy Zane and here is one from Darcaniea" Zane blinked as Frank opened it and it was 5 new outfits and one of them made danni smile 'cant catch me'  
The girls chuckled, Frank smiled "That is an outside toy Zane, and here is one from Darcaniea" Zane blinked as Frank opened it and it was 5 new outfits and one of them made Danni smile 'cant catch me' Zane smiled as he hit one of the outfits. "HeeHee!"

A few more from the twins Brit and Tiff. They were handmade smell goods and shampoo for Zane. It smelled like cherries. Frank then handed a box to Danni. "Another one from your big sister." Zane smiled and ripped it open. First popped out was a knitted Flash doll with a removable mask. Zane smiled and hugged it. "Zoom…Mine!" He hugged it tightly. "Aw to cute. Your big sister makes the best dolls doesn't she. Look she made you a blanket to." She held it up. I had a flash symbol on it and Zane's name knitted on the edges. Zane smiled and got up. He ran to Oichi and climbed on her. Oichi sighed as she prepared for a face attack. With the flash doll in tow Zane hugged her. "Sis…" Oichi looked a bit caught off guard but smiled and hugged him with her free arm. "Your welcome little brother." ess chuckled, Elvira was sleeping in a spar swing in a different room, away from the loud noise. Dante still holding Roxas, Roxas looking around feeling a bite forgotten started to fuss and fuss more. Dawn smiled "Awww I can see he feels left out"

Dante walked to Dawn and handed her Roxas. "I need a smoke." He says walking away. Axel chuckled. "I'm amazed you even made it this long." Dante rolled his eyes at him as he left. Niko was in Faye arms sleeping with his baby head phones on and Kaeden was watching Heather play some game on her phone. Zane sat up on Oichi and held up the doll. "Zoom?" Oichi smiled. "Flash." Zane blinked and looked down. "…Flash…" Oichi nodded. "Flash!" Zane smiled as he got off her lap. He started to match around Danni with the doll. "FLASH! ZOOM! FLASH! ZOOM ZOOM!" Danni giggled as she took out her phone to record. Dawn walked over and handed Roxas to Oichi and right away Roxas stopped fussing "I knew he would stop fussing once he was in your arms." Oichi smiles lightly. "I suppose." Danni laughed. "Oichi is adorable with kids. They are drawn to her, which is why she makes the perfect babysitter!" Oichi pouted a bit. "Mom…don't get any ideas." Danni smiled. "To late! I hope you enjoy babysitting your baby brother one of these days. Haha." Roxas grabbed her hand and opened his mouth with a pop making Dawn chuckled "Awww!" Jess on Sabo's lap licked his cheek that had cake on it from one of the kids throwing it. "Mhmm lemon butter cream"

Hours went by, the party was over. Jess and Sabo were home and Elvira was up in her room sleeping soundly. Sabo was in the living room watching a show on cartoon network. Jess sat there looking at Darcaniea, she sat there leaning against the chair with her legs crossed "So tell me, who was it" Darcaniea "do I have to always tell you who I sleep with?" Jess frowned "Darcaniea…" Darcaniea put up her hand "Yes, I understand, if you wanna know it was Rick" Jess's eyes widen, Sabo sip up his soda that he just took a sip off and flipped to a different channel.

Jess closed her eyes "What…?" Darcaniea smirked "He came to my place all depressed and it finally sit in he would never have you so I tried to comfort him" "By sleeping with him!" she hissed. Sabo stopped at an old action movie he used to like. Darcaniea smirked "Oh please why do you care? Your with Sabo, if he wants the next closet thing to you then let him have it, hey I'm not complaining? I have to say it was amazing fucken sex I have ever had" Jess flushed and looked away back at the TV "Leave, see you at Thanksgiving" Darcaniea chuckled and stood up and left.

The day after Zane's birthday Danni had to leave for the week. She didn't like it but she had a duty to do. I was now November 18th the big day for her, Sengoku, Garp, Dante, and Oichi.

That morning, on the 18th, at 10am, Danni walked the halls of Mariejois with Dante. She was wearing her new uniform with her gun at her hip. Dante was in a completely different attire. He was dressed down in white. He had a white vest, with blue buttons and straps. He had a black cloth around his waist with black and blue twisted flower designs. On his jacket, he was wearing it was also with black flower designs. His hair was now straight. A few strains were over his shoulders while the rest hung down past his shoulders. He rubbed the burn scars under his eye and sighed mentally.

Danni frowned. She hated to admit but Dante looked very handsome in his attire. Considering he had no formal lessons of being a noble his stance was perfect, his eyes full of determine, his gesture to everyone pass was so gentle like. Who was this man and what did he do with the real Dante!? Danni shook her head as she walked. Garp and Sengoku were behind them walking. They were heading to talk with the top notches before they went on the new channel to make this official.

"Danni…" Dante says clicking his tongue. A sign that he was talking in his lost language. Danni looked at him. "I apologize for making you go through this…" Danni's eyes widen. "I didn't have time to talk to you about this. You were getting ready for Zane and I didn't want to ruin anything with this sort of talk. So I went on without consulting you." Danni rolled her eyes speaking in the language as well. "It wouldn't be the first time." "Danni, please trust me…this is the only way to keep Oichi safe now. Not even that man will dare to meddle with us now. As soon as Thriller Bark is in my hand we can start setting up for the second phase." Danni looked down. "Should we be talking about this here." Dante smirked. "Please, the idiots here think we are just making random noises with our mouth. Which makes planning out loud much easier." Danni smirked. "I really hate how smart you are." Dante chuckled as the made it to the doors. Danni took a deep breath. "Let's get this over with…"

At Jess's Sabo was sitting on the couch watching the news. He had not move from that spot scene. It was like he was waiting for something to happen. Jess walked by holding Elvira and noticed this. Jess blinked "What you waiting for?" Sabo didn't answer. Jess lends over and sees something on a notepad in front of him. It said 'watch the news at 11am, spread the word.' Jess looked at the clock it was nearly 11. "Jess…you need to watch this as well…" Jess frowned "Why?" "I don't know but you need to sit and watch…" Sabo says. Jess says and put's Elvira in her the same play chair that Dawn got Zane, Elvira got the lighter one, she smiled and started to play with it. Jess sat down next to Sabo cuddling up on Sabo's lap "This news shit better be good"

Over at Oichi's, she and the boys were watching the news as well. She was on the phone with Vivi and Nami on three way. "Do you know why we have to watch the news at 11?" Nami asked. "No clue, Sabo asked me to do and then spread word which I did." Vivi said. Me and Ace are watching it now." Oichi signed as Niko was leaning back on her. "I wonder what's going on…maybe some special report or something?" Nami says. Oichi shrugs. "I don't care what is it by now, it better be good. I'd be mad if this is one big prank. I closed the store down today for whatever it is." Oichi says pouting. Vivi and Nami giggled. Vivi gasped. "Oh! Oichi I have news I want to tell you but I don't want to tell you over the phone!" Oichi smiled. "Then come over and tell me after this." The screen on the TV changed as a bunch of news reporters around a large stage and single podium. "Looks like it's starting. Call you guys back in a bit." The girls hang up.

The watched as Garp and Sengoku walked to the stage. Oichi raised her eyebrow. "That's Gramps…what are they doing?"

Over at Jess's, Sabo frowned. "Why are they there…what the heck is going on?" Jess bite her lip "What the fuck…?" she hissed softly.

Back on the TV the reports were already starting to ask questions. "What's this meeting about!?" "Why were we asked to come!" "Is it true that a lost world noble was been found!?" That question was the one that got everyone going.

Garp cleared his throats. "SILENCE YOU BUNCH OF WORMS!" The reports got silent. "The world Government has decided to publicly share this news in front of the world so save your questions to the end!" He moved to the side as a few soldiers walked on stage. Soon Danni walked up in her new uniform making some people take pictures of her. "Danni Tanako. I heard she was promote to the commander of the task force." "Someone as dangerous and violent as her!? Is the would coming to the end."

Oichi's eyes widen. "Mama!?" Eric smirked. "Auntie really does know how to work a uniform you know." Karasu shook his head. "W-What is she doing there? What's going on!?" Oichi asked in confusion.  
At Jess's, Jess looked at Sabo "what is going on?" Elvira screamed softly playing with her chair. Sabo frowned. "I wish I could tell you…let's just keep watching for now…"

Danni walked to the podium and looked around as the reporters took pictures. "I ask that you please reframe from asking any questions until I am done…On October 12th, Friday evening an incident had occurred within the holy land of Mariejois. It was discovered that one of the world nobles, the Roswald's family, had been impersonating a Celestial Dragons." The reporter's eyes widen as they started asking questions quickly.

"What do mean impersonating?" "How long has this been going on!?" "Is the government admitting they made a mistake!?" "What's going to happen to the world nobles!?"

Danni went on. "For all I know the Roswald have been on the run since then. It is suspected that they are still around in the area of Grand Line so if you see them please bring them to proper authorities. Danni smirked slightly evilly, knowing full well that no sane person would turn in the dragons before they freely beat the living shit out of them. She shook her head and cleared her throat.

Danni looked around. "We have found lost documents of the true family that was supposed to take place instead of the Roswald. It seems the Roswald family had this family assassinated before they could become official. However, now that the world nobles are now down three families the Government and the world nobles has decided to accept the lasting descendants of this family. It has already been officially done behind close door and for the first action of this newly crowned World Noble he wished to be honest with you and tell you the truth about him coming into this status."

The reports looked at each other. "A world noble…being honest?" "Tell the truth behind the government?" "Who is this person?" "Ms. Tanako who is the new world noble!" Danni sighed. "This man you all know very well. He has already made many successful businesses and even now I know that his newest creation, a touch screen stove, has been selling off the shelves…" The reports eyes widen. "No way…it can't be."

"Please welcome the new addition to the world Noble…Dante Yamamoto…!"

Oichi's eyes widen as she dropped her phone. She watched as her father, Dante, walk on the stage in his attire. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing. "Papa….is a world noble!?" On the floor Oichi's phone was ringing like crazy. Jess's eyes widen what.. the FUCK?" Elvira frowned and started to cry, Sabo frowned went to her and picked her up and started to bounce her, Jess was glaring at the TV 'that son of a bitch!'

The reporters were going crazy trying to get Dante to answer some questions. "Mr. Yamamoto! Don't you have a daughter!? Will she be a world noble to!" Dante looked around. "My daughter, Oichi Yamamoto, though she is not in public view at the moment has also be officially name a World Noble."

The color of Oichi face grew pale. The room started to grow dizzy. 'D…Did he just say…I…me…what the hell is going on?' Lucci caught her before she fell forward with Niko. Karasu grabbed Niko out of her hand. "Oichi? Oichi?" Oichi rubbed her head. "I'm…I'm a world noble!? H-How, What…"

Sabo's eyes widen at what Dante just said. "…Oichi…to…?" Jess bite her lip "Oh he so dead…."

A reporter waved getting Dante's attention. "Mr. Yamamoto! You have express many times to those who know you personally that you hated the world nobles. Why have joined them now? Has something happen? Is someone black mailing you?" "Yes, you said you wanted to be truthful with us so prove it now! Prove that you won't be like the other world nobles."

Dante looked around. "First of all, do you see how you are freely speaking your words to me? If you would have done that to another world noble you would have been killed on the spot. Doesn't it feel great to voice your thought to me with easy and without the fear of death circling around your head?" The reporters looked at each other as the mumbled. "Second of all, my feelings have not changed. I still have negative feelings toward the world nobles and I do intend to change a lot here with your support." A few reports eyes widen at this. "…and third, I would like to apologize to my daughter Oichi, she has been though a lot these past few months." He looked around. "I will not tell my daughters story here and it's not for me to tell. Just know that the Roswald family has done it's hardest to try to take her from me, for simple greedy reasons, and this is the last resort to protect her. I know fully well what I am asking of her, and I hope she will understand my selfish actions."

Oichi was frowning but, she sat back. "…He's doing this to keep 'him' off my back…isn't he?" She says to Lucci. Lucci smiled softly and placed his arm around her shoulder. He pulled her closed and Oichi couldn't help but to lean into him. "This is truly your father's last card to play. He wants to keep you safe at all cost even if he has to sell his soul to the government for now." Oichi nodded. She trusted her father but this was just to much.

Jess's eyes widen "Dante… he did this to protect Oichi…?" Sabo nodded "It looks like it…" Jess smiled "That ass, I don't know why I can't stay mad at him…. Maybe it's because of mama… and little Roxas…" "Or maybe because for the first time he is being truthful to not only the world but to us as well…" Sabo says

"Now that I am a World Noble I will not be living in that holy land. I will still remain in Grand Line and until the plans for my new kingdom is finish I will still be working as a vice principal. I will also still be staying in my own system. Do not lump me with the world nobles who are still even now, sitting down doing nothing but bring harm to this place. They didn't even have the guts to look at this. I don't expect to be treated like royalty hell, I'm pretty sure right now as we speak a special friend of my daughters is calling me an ass among other things. When the time comes for me to work on my own kingdom I will make another news meeting and keep you all inform. However, what I do ask of you is to keep your distance from me and my daughter. Do not crowd her at work, home, or while she is out. Her guards have full permission to keep her safe no matter the cost. That is all." He started to walk down from the podium. The reporter tried to ask more questions but Danni and the other guards escorted him out.

Oichi, still leaning on Lucci. "What's my dad's real game plan?" Lucci rested his head on her head. "It's just as he said Oichi. He wants to keep you and Niko safe from that man. This is the best way to do it. As a noble now, not even those spies will get close. Trust your dad for now okay?" Oichi frowned but nodded.

Sabo sighed. "So…Oichi is a noble now…I wonder how she's taking it…" Jess frowned "Properly in fucken shock like all of us…"

November 22, Thanksgiving. Jess and Sabo where in Sabo's new car, 2016 Blue Renegade Sport Jeep. Elvira was in the backseat in her car seat. Troy and Sora were already in their own car on their way there. Jess was sitting in the passenger seat. She was wearing a Green V-neck Crochet Lace Overlay Bodycon Dress, black flats with a black leather crop jacket. Her hair was down her normal braid to the side. Elvira was wearing with this charming A-Line dress with a darling front-tie ribbon and printed with a flurry of feathers and Mint Tribal. She had a little toddler white cardigan on her from it being slightly chilly. Sabo was in his normal look, black men's skinny jeans and a blue v neck tank top with black converse. Jess smiled "I cant believe were having thanks giving at the Mikcloud's castle Estate! I remember me and Oichi use to explore the known fixed parts!" Sabo was frowning. "This is ridiculous…" Jess chuckled but sighed "Oh hush, its not our call where Thanksgiving is being held…" "Why can't we just stay home and celebrate own family…" Sabo says mumbling to himself. 

Oichi was sitting in front of her computer screen talking to Law. He had saw the news from last week about her become a world noble.

"How you been?" Oichi looked down. "Well…it's been kind of the same and kind of different. Some people treat me the same, some look at me differently. I even had to stop a few people from bowing down to me. The shop however, has been the same. People who know me treat me the same so I'm thankful for that."

Law smiled slightly. "I really wish I was home. I just want to hold you." Oichi smiled a bit. "Yeah, I wish you were here to. It's super lonely in this bed and I miss when you cuddled up to me in your sleep." Law blushed slightly. "I miss you a lot…and sometimes I wish I was with you instead. Maybe get away from this place…where are you now?" Law sat back. "I'm in Europe now…then I will be moving on to some other state somewhere." "Are you learning a lot?" Law nodded. "Yes, I've learned more than I could ever dream and I think I'm close to finding the perfect medicine for you. Something to finally help your pain go away." Law says happily. Oichi smiled. "I wish you so much luck Law. Please be careful okay?" Law nodded. "You to. Are you going to your grandparents for Thanksgiving?" Oichi shook her head. "No…everything is so jumbled up right now…I just want to be alone with my boys…plus, Grandma Lilly took everyone to the Island. I was offered to go but…" Law sighed. "I understand…Get some rest. I'll call you later okay?" Oichi nodded. "Bye Bye my hunny bunny." Law blushed but smiled. "Bye Ichi. I love you." "Love you to." Oichi says as he leaves. Oichi frowns and rubs her neck. She looked down at her cast. In another week or so she will be getting it off…" She looks down at a sleeping Niko with his headphones on. Kaeden was also there on her bed sleeping. "I suppose I'll just join their nap time."

Couple of hours later, Jess and Sabo reached the Castle Estate. Sabo blinked as he bullied in and found a parking spot. "not bad…" Jess smiled "I know, It looks nice" Jess got out of the jeep and went to the back and took Elvira out of her car seat making her fuss slightly. "Aww hush baby girl, Sabo you got the devil eggs?" Jess asked putting the diaper bag over her free shoulder.

"Yes…" Sabo groans out. Jess smiled and walked to the front door, she can see Yuki's car, and her uncle's car along with her mama's car. Jess smiled and opened the door and stepped in. she smiled looking around "Wow they really did fix it up more this year, Hello?" "In here sweetie" Jess's eyes widen to hear her grandmothers voice, she walked to the family room and smiled to see everyone "Hey everyone!" Yuki smirked "Hey cuss!" Dawn stood up, she was wearing Karen Millen Structured Pencil Dress, Black Suede Pumps with a red Theory Niransi Blazer. Her grandmother was wearing a almost the same thing with her amazing figure at her age. She was holding Roxas who was sleeping in her arms. She smiled to see Jess walk over with Elvira in her arms "Oh my goodness is that my great granddaughter?" Jess giggled "Yeah" Sabo walked in and blinked at the room

'Great…a repeat of last year…' "Where does these go…" Jess chuckled and sat down "Sabo dear in the kitchen with those" "Yeah, yeah…" Sabo says heading to the kitchen. Jess sighs and sat down on the couch, Jetter and Violet smiled at her. Violet was holding Celestia who was wide awake numbing on a gel teething toy. "She looks so fricken cute" Yuki said, Jess giggled "I know" then she frowned making her family frown at her "Sweetie what's wrong?" Jess shrugged her shoulders "I don't think Sabo wants to be here…" Dawn bite her lip "is this to much for him?" Jess nodded him "spending thanksgiving at a castle yeah to much for him… he wanted me to spend thanksgiving with his side this year…" Marylin sighed "here hun" she handed Roxas back to Dawn, dawn frowned as did Jetter "Mama please don't over do it… your health" Jess frowned "Grand mama its okay…" Marylin shook her head "Nope, I think I need a talk with him" she stood up as Sabo came back from the kitchen, she smiled at him "Sabo can I have word with you? Outside?" Jess frowned but bounced a babbling Elvira, her cousins were cueing over her "god she's gotten big and so cute!" 

Marylin stood up and walked over to the doors that lead to the backyard "Come Sabo we need to have a talk…"

Sabo sighs but follows her. Outside, it was very breath taking in backyard "Sabo.. is this to much for you…? Being here?" Marylin didn't look at him but looked at the sky.

"I think I express how deeply I don't want to be here." Sabo says with crossed arms with. Marylin closed her eyes and then felt the wind slightly which was slightly chilly "Try and put it up for her alright…? Next year you two don't have to be here, you can have thanksgiving with your family's side if that's what you truly want next time"

"That would be nice but, I know very well how much she wants to be here…" Sabo says. 'Besides I could care less about Gramps and the others. I wanted us to spend Thanksgiving together with just her and Elvira.' He says to himself with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry for being here in this family home is too much for you…. You have to understand that no one has lived this house for 5 years other the fact that we have been keeping intact for generations this place is a big part of her family and you should accept it…. But I hear you two are also staying the night and leaving in the morning"

"Sorry to say but me accepting this won't be happening and yes. Though I want to leave right after Jess wanted to stay." Marylin chuckled "Yes don't wanna drive late at night with the young one in the car for an extra 2 hours, there is a nursery all set up for her, I took out and washed out Jess's old nursery stuff I had when she was a baby"

"Is that so…" Marylin smiled "By the way congrats on your announced wedding, can't wait to get my innovations. Where are you two having it?" Sabo shrugged "Don't know she's been trying to find a place" she chuckled and sighed with a smile "Well then let's go back inside I think I'm hound you long enough forgive me Sabo" Sabo watched as she left but he stayed outside. Garp was with Lily this year. Ace was with Vivi in her kingdom and Luffy was with Hancock. He looked up in the sky and sighed as he mentally prepared himself to go back in.

Out in the sea of Grand Line a plane was flying to a large deserted Island of Thriller Bark. With Dante Eric and Karasu was with him. "Sir…forgive me for speaking out of turn but why did you wish for me to accompany you? I should be back with Ms. Oichi." Dante who was flipping through some papers looked at him. "I need your skills at the moment. Oichi will be fine since Lucci is with her." Eric frowned. "Sorry Uncle but I agree with Karasu and it's not the spies and extra people we kill daily it's Lucci…" Dante looked at them both as he put his paper down. "Your worried that Lucci will make his move on her?" The both nodded. "He has been getting closer to her you know…it's only a matter of time before he pounces at her when her guard is down." Dante chuckled at them. "This is quite a shock. You two have become so close to her. I would have never thought that." Eric blushed slightly. "Oichi is my cousin and I'm sorry but she's is a major airhead. I don't know how many times I kicked some random guy's ass just for trying to get with her with that cute, dumb, innocent look on her face."

Dante went back to his work. "She will be fine. I am well aware how Oichi is but she does know about Lucci's feelings and will keep him at bey." Karasu and Eric frowned but then sighed. "If you say so Uncle." Eric says with his arms crossed.

"Sir, we are arriving." The pilot says. Dante nodded. "Thriller Bark use to belong to Gekko Moriah, one of the former supplies of Grand Line Academy and a member of the school board but, at the moment he has flown under the grid and no one knows where is his so, I will freely take this from under his nose." Dante says flipping through a paper. "Now, let's go take a look and see how I can turn this piece of trash into my kingdom."

As the night went on, thanksgiving dinner went good, more of Jess's cousins appeared and everyone had fun. Playing some Uno, Sabo and Jess had won at least 4 times in a row each. At 11pm, Jess and Sabo walked Elvira in the nursery that Marylin set up. Sabo blinked at the room and was sort of stunned by how luxury looked "figures…" he mutters, Jess narrowed her eyes at him "Stop that…. Be thankful that my grandmother set this up for use…" Jess stepped over to the changing table and put Elvira down, making her fuss slightly. Jess shook her head "Oh no no don't you fuss, mama has to change you out of these clothes and into your pjas!" Sabo noticed baby pictures on the wall, he stepped closer and his eyes widen to noticed it was a baby Jess.

He took out his phone and snapped a picture. "ha-ha Cute." Jess blinked and looked over and flushed "Oh shush up…" Elvira started move her legs and arms and pouted "Ahhh!", Jess smiled down at her "Aww I'm sorry I didn't mean to look away daddy distracted me it's his fault!"

"Blame yourself for being cute." Sabo says looking at the picture. Jess just smiled and undressed her and then changed her diaper "After you turn one we can start potty training you! They say Girls have a fast learning experience then boys do at potty training hehe" Elvira giggled as her mother changed.

Sabo chuckled. "Sabo, can you get her Pajamas from her bag?" Jess said finishing up changing her diaper" Sabo walked over to her bag. Getting her pajamas out, he handed them over to Jess but Jess stepped aside. "Your turn daddy" Elvira giggled and started reach for her feet. Sabo smiled as he tickled her a bit. Elvira giggled as Sabo changed her into her Star bunny sleep pajama set. After he was done she started to rub her eyes and yawned. Jess smiled down at her "Aww she always gets tired when you change her"

"That's a good thing." Sabo says as he picked her up and stepped over to the crib, there was a gray Babynest in the middle of the crib, Jess smiled "Awww this is new" there was a note on it and Jess picked it up and read it out loud "Jess I hope you like my gift, this will help her sleep better at night, love grandma" Jess giggled "Awww!"

Sabo rolls his eyes as he placed Elvira in it and she yawn and rubbed her eyes, Jess took the blanket and placed it over her. They watched as Elvira right away fell sleep and she was humming into her sleep, that's when they know she fell asleep.

"Quick as ever." Sabo smiled Jess chuckled softly "Lets go and get ready for bed" she whispered and pulled him out of the room and closed the door silently behind them.

Oichi laughed as Kaeden splashed her with water from the tub. Luckily, she had her hair covered. Kaeden's hair was long, almost to his back. It was now wet and slick from the water. "Someone needs a haircut." Oichi says as she splashes him back. Kaeden laugh as he hit the water with his hands. "You sure do enjoy bath time." She got up and grabbed a towel. "Okay, time to get our now. It's way past your bedtime." Kaeden held his arms up. Oichi smiled softly. "Stand up first sweetie." Kaden pouted but stood up. Oichi wrapped the towel around him and picked him up with her right arm. "You're getting heavy." She says as she walked to his room.

She quickly dried him off. "Go get your undies and pj's." Kaeden ran to his dresser and opened it. He pushed and pulled the neatly folder clothes out the way as he found his favorite pair of iron man undies. "Iron Man!" Oichi giggled as she watched him put them on backwards. "Try again Kaeden." Kaeden frowned and huffed out as he tried again. Oichi patted her leg. "Yay! Good boy!" Kaeden smiles and pose happily. "Good boy!" He says. "Next is your pj's." Oichi says as he rushed to the other side of the room and pulled out a long iron man shirt and put it on. "Good job!" Oichi says as he smiled and walked back to her. He yawned a bit. Oichi hugs him. "Time for bed."

Kaeden climbs up in bed and gets under the blanket. Oichi tucked him in but she knew she was wasting her time. The moment she would walk out the door is when Kaeden would untuck himself, throw the blanket off, and cuddle up with only his iron man pillow. She kissed his forehead. "Good night sweetie." "Night mama." Oichi turned on the night light and turned the light out. She closed the door leaving it cracked slightly. She then sighs looking down at her wet clothes. She was going to her room when her stomach started to growl out. "Ah…playing with Kaeden made me hungry. Niko is fast asleep so I should have time to eat and get at least four hours in before he wakes up."

She headed to the kitchen to see Lucci walking to her. He smirked. "I see you had your share of fun in the tub?" Oichi sighed. "You can say that. That boy has so much energy, I just don't see where he gets it from." Lucci chuckled. "He copies what he see. He sees you and Law rushing off everywhere of every second, so he was bound to get that excited trait." Oichi shrugs. "I supposed if you think like that. Any ways I did clean the bathroom a bit so you don't have to worry about it. I'm heading to the kitchen to make me a sandwich." She says walking by him. "Alri…" Lucci froze on the spot as something hit his nose.

Oichi was about to reach the kitchen when she was suddenly grabbed. She gasps as she was slammed into the wall. "O-Ow!" She looked up to see Lucci staring down at her with bright yellow eyes. "L-Lucci!?" Lucci opened his mouth and Oichi could see where his fangs were growing in. "Sorry…" He says before he slams a kiss on her. Oichi's eyes widen as he forces his tongue in her mouth. His arm wrapped around her body as he pushes into her. She could felt a tug on her hair as he pulled it making her head tilt back to deepen the kiss.

Her mind went blank for a second before she realized what was happening. She tried pushing back. Struggling against him. The struggle only make Lucci tighten his grip. Oichi tears slightly as she felt his hand traveled down to her butt. 'No!' She pushed him back enough to part his lips from her but he went back for another one. Oichi's eyes widen "LUCCI STOP!" She yelled. She raised her hand and smacked him hard. Lucci was caught off by this. Oichi took this change and kneed him in the stomach, finally getting him off her. Lucci cough out as he held his stomach. He looked up angrily as he bared his fangs at her. Oichi snapped. She grabbed his head and smashed it in the wall, making a hole. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" She grabbed the back of shirt and tossed him into the TV, breaking it.

Lucci sat up rubbing his head. His eyes were back to normal as he looked out of it. He looked to see a pissed Oichi. She was breathing hard. "Get out of my house!" She says. Lucci frowned. "Oichi…" "GET OUT!" She yelled as she heard a door open. She looked to see Kaeden peeking out with a scared look on his face. Lucci sighed and got up. He left without a word. Oichi bit her lip as she sinks to her knees. Kaeden ran to her and hugged her. Oichi calms herself as she hears Niko crying from his room. She sniffed. "C-Come on Sweetie." She says picking him up. "Let's get your brother and sleep in mommy's room okay?" Kaeden nodded and hugged her around her neck.

The rest of November went, it was now December 7th Friday. The day went weirdly to jess, everyone kept their heads down and mouths shut when Oichi was near.

One girl frowned as she saw this. She was about to walk up to Oichi when suddenly she was grabbed back and slammed into the wall making some students look at them. "What the heck are you doing!?" The girl says. Two of her friends were holding her back. "Are you an idiot!?" One of the girls said. "You can't mess with Oichi no matter what!" The girl frown. "Why not!" The two girls shivered. "If you mess with a world noble you can be killed on the spot. If not here then the moment you step off this land they can take you and make you wish you were dead. They can take your right to as a human away!" The girl pulled away from the other two. "You two are idiots. All you grand Line girls are! Like I'm gonna be a person like Oichi can do any harm HA!" She walked to Oichi quickly but before she could even get close Karasu had a blade by her throat. She froze on the spot. "You do know I have authority to kill anyone who wishes to do Ms. Oichi harm." His eyes spelled murder sending a chill down her spine. The girl shook as her knees buckled. She could the blade digging in her neck drawing blood.

She then felt herself being slammed into the locker once again. This time by a boy she never seen before. Karasu sighed. "Eric your late…" Eric frowned at the girl. He lifted his fist and punch a locker, bending it in, inches from the girls face. "If you think about coming near Oichi or her friends your face will end up worse then this locker." He dropped her to the floor before walking off behind Oichi. Karasu shook his head as he also walked off.

"Destroying school property can get you in detention." Karasu says. Eric gave him a dry laugh. "Haa…and lying say you can kill that girl on this land can get you a head slap from Oichi. Which one do you prefer." Eric says. "Besides I'd rather be in detention then these boring ass classes." "The girl didn't know if I could kill her not. It makes the treat more real. She'll have second thoughts before trying to do anything." Karasu says. Eric frowned. "Or maybe I need to go take her out now. That's why I am here after all. Spies are spies in my eyes they all deserve death if they bring harm to Oichi."

During lunch, Jess sat with Oichi and the others in the lunchroom. Classrooms were off limits in eating lunch in, eating her burger she listened in on what the girls were talking about what happen later in November.

Oichi was playing in her food making her friends concern. Vivi poked her. "Oichi are you okay?" Oichi looked at her and looked back down. "…I kicked Lucci out the house…" They looked at her. "Lucci? Why?" Nami asked. Vivi felt Oichi tense up. "Oichi?" "…He kissed me…and tried taking it further…" She says. Jess's eyes widen "He did what to you?!" she roared and growled.

Vivi and Nami frowned. "He called this morning and asked if he could explain what happen but…I don't know yet." Oichi says playing in her food once again. Jess stabbed her burger with a fork "He's lucky I don't kill him…"

Oichi sighs mentally. They suddenly hear something crash on the floor, they looked to see Michael standing there with his tray on the ground and his food on the floor. Students were muttering on what's wrong with him. Jess can see him staring with shocked widen eyes at who was standing next to Darcaniea, it was Rick. He was wearing a school uniform "Rick..? what's he doing here…?" Jess muttered. Sabo frowns but goes to eating his food.

Michael gulped "R-Rick…?" Rick smiled at him "Hello Michael" the rest of Michaels table which were Ricks best friends stood up in shock also, Ronnie bite his lip "when…?" Rick chuckled "A month ago" Michael bite his lip in anger "You took a month to tell us that you were resurrect!" Rick sighed "Things happen… I had to get use to my new body…" students looked confused "what does he mean by that…?" a student whispered, one student blinked "Wait it was on the world news that this king created a machine to recontract dead body bring people back to life…"

Ignoring the scene Vivi poked Oichi and handed her a pudding cup. "You need to eat something." She says smiling. Oichi nodded and took it. Michael sighed and stepped to him and hugged "Dude welcome back to the living and having a 2nd chance…" Ronnie and the others rushed over and they all had a group hug, Darcaniea stood there examining her nails not caring to be honest. Jess sighed and looked away with a frown. Oichi saw her frown. 'Why is she frowning…' Oichi asked herself as she ate Vivi's pudding cup.

Rick got out of the group hug. "Alright enough of the man group hug… I need to talk to Jess" He looked over to Jess who wasn't even looking at him, Darcaniea sighed pulled him over to her "Jess, Sabo, Oichi we need to all have private chat" Darcaniea said. Jess just got up and walked away opened the doors to the courtyard, Sabo frowned and followed her. Rick looked down "Why is she so upset with me…?" Darcaniea shrugged "I don't know come on we have to tell them, you coming Oichi? This concerns you to." Oichi raises her eyebrows. "…I suppose…" She says getting up.

Leaving the cafeteria, Dawn was in the corner with Roxas in the holster, she noticed Eric and Karasu were about to follow Oichi side. Dawn sighed and stepped over to them blocking there way outside.

Eric frowned. "Something you need…" Dawn glared at them "You dare bring Weapons IN MY SCHOOL!?" she shouted at them, Roxas blinked and looked around with his black nukie in his mouth

Eric rubbed his ear. "A pocket knife isn't that bad…is there any need to be loud about it?" They were suddenly in a choke hold by her and they fell to their knee "If you ever so much as threaten to kill or even harm a student again you can find yourself expelled do I make myself clear?" she growled. Students were whispering in shock

"Yeah, Yeah…" Eric says in short breaths. Dawn said letting their throats go and walked away as Roxas saw Dante standing there sighing, Roxas reached his tiny hands from his holster with a smile and his nukie still in his mouth. "I see… even its only one time you two could have solved it better than using weapons"

Eric frowned while Karasu just sighed. Frank stepped over them "follow me boys know, Oichi will be alright without you two at her side" Frank pulled them up and pushed them to the hallway.

Both boys pulled away from Frank. "We can easily walk on our own." Eric says as they followed him. Dawn stopped at Dante and frowned "I'm sorry but I can't allow weapons in school even it's only one time…. I took that away from River months ago when she pulled a Kunai at a girl for trying to take Terry form her, there many ways in defending someone without weapons"

Dante said nothing as he started to walk away. "I don't really care what happened as long as prevent whatever that girl was going to do with Oichi." He says heading back to his office.

Outside, Jess say on the bench. It was slightly warm today for a December. Sabo sat next to her, Oichi was sitting them. Darcaniea was standing up with rick next to them. Jess crossed her arms "Alright what is this about?" Rick frowned at her.

Sabo and Oichi were waiting to hear what they had to say. Rick reached in her back pocket and took out a piece of paper the was folded, he un folded as they watch him. Rick held it up to her, Jess narrowed her eyes at it and her eyes widen in shock she stood up "WHAT?!"

Sabo frowned looking at them. Darcaniea looked away trying not to smirk. Rick frowned "Jess please clam down I didn't know about this! They never got a chance to tell us before I died…." Jess bite her lip but Rick kept talking "We were in love, already in engaged… my cancer was almost gone… just two more treatments and I would have in the clear…. Giving my dad and your uncle the right mind to put us in a secret arranged Royal contract…"

'This is why I hate nobles…' Sabo says to himself. 'Always trying to force people to dance to their tone without giving other people a second through.' glanced to Oichi who was simply listening to all of this. Jess made fists "I refuse!" Darcaniea sighed "Relax Jess" "Don't tell me to fucken relax!" Jess snapped.

Both Oichi and Sabo frowned as they stayed silent. Rick touched her shoulder with his hand "I've talk to my father and your uncle about it, the only way to clear it if someone else took your place…." Jess's eyes widen "Someone took my place…?"

Sabo sighed mentally. 'Oh boy…' Darcaniea turned her head and smirked "You are welcome Jess, I will take your place in that royal arranged marriage" Jess's eyes widen in shock. Oichi's eyes widen a bit while Sabo went into his 'I don't care stage.' Why should he care if Darcaniea married Rick.

Jess closed her eyes and started to calm herself down "So… Darcaniea will take my place…?" she opened her eyes and looked at her "You sure you want this Darcaniea…?" she nodded "of course, Jess you have your life with Sabo… you two have a baby and are getting married in June. If your happy then I'm happy in my own creepy way" Jess sat back down "You better not use her just because she is a copy of me, I know the only reason why you fucked is because of it don't deny it" Darcaniea laughed "I don't care" Rick frowned "You knew….?" Oichi's eyes widen at this. Sabo sighed. "Does it matter? He is marrying her. You are marrying me. Are we done here?" Rick glared at him "Why are you such a jackass?" Darcaniea whistled and looked away. Jess frowned "Rick don't start please…?"

"Call me a jackass all you want but facts are facts." Sabo says shrugging. Rick bite her lip but jess stood up "Enough you two! God why can't you two just shake hands and be friends!" Rick frowned but sighed and lifted his hand "For Jess I will try" Jess glanced at Sabo as did Oichi.

"Sure whatever…" Sabo says shaking his hand. Jess smiled "Good now i'm still hungry" she walked away, Sabo followed her. Darcaniea sighed with a smiled "well that went well" Rick groaned "I was so pissed at this paper I punch my father threw a wall…. But if jess is happy with Sabo then it makes me happy" Oichi got up and headed back inside. 'I don't see how any of this concern me but I guess everything ended up okay…'

At the end of the day with their last class, everyone sat in their seat and Rick end up in the class making Kid go down one as Rick took his spot. Troy walked in with a smile and up each end of the tables with folders for them to pass back. Troy sat down on his stool while the students got their paper. Jess got hers and looked at and her eyes widen 'field trip paper' Students whispered with excitement.

Some students didn't look as interested. Troy held up one "A field trip to the Oasis dig site, its one of the most popular sites for dinosaur bones. This field trip will be also a joint trip with my 1st class, this is a week trip, has you can see by the booklet of the dig site there is a luxury camp site and an Oasis water fall spring where you can swim in. you are all recommended to attend this trip for credit" "I rather just swim then dig." Nami mumbles under her breath making Oichi smile at her. Troy chuckled "Ah you would rather swim then dig? You don't wanna earn your credit for this class?"

Nami sighs. "I was only joking…sheesh…" she says pouting a bit. Oichi patted her shoulder. Jess raised her hand, Troy smiled "Yes jess?" Jess blinked "Uhm when is this trip gonna happen…?" Troy chuckled "At the end of February, now have them signed by the end of January by a parent or legal guardian from those who don't go talk to vice prinpcle Dante he will sign it for you, for those who don't do this trip will get a failing grade, now then open your books to chapter 10"

Dawn knocked on Dante's office and stepped in. "Dante hun?"

"What is it." Dante says. He was doing some paper work on both his tablet and laptop. Dawn looked sad sort of "You not mad what I did earlier…? I know they are here to protect Oichi but do you really think Oichi would like the whole student body scared to even talk to her?"

Dante kept working. "She's a world noble, she's already feared by every grand line student who doesn't know he personally. I truly wouldn't care if everyone was scared of her. She has her own friends who won't abandon her because of some social status. Eventually, everyone would see that she hasn't changed at all and get over it. As for Eric and Karasu I already explain their role in this school they do what needs to be done." He says not looking up from his work. Dawn smiled "Alright" Roxas threw his nukie at Dante's head, making Dawn put her hand on her mouth trying not to laugh, Roxas was giggling at him.

Dante placed it at the edge of the desk. "If there isn't anything else I need to finish this work before next week." He says still not looking up from his work.

A week soon passed, it was now December 16th, Saturday. Oichi had the news channel on her brand new 5'0 flat screen that Lucci sent her as an apology and Kid had come over to fix the hole in the wall. Karasu was on the roof as usual but he would be coming down as soon as Dante came on. Niko was getting use to his bouncer as he played with some buttons. Kaeden was watching paw patrol on the tablet. Oichi was knitting as she watched nervously for Dante to come on.

At Jess's, Jess was cuddling with Sabo on the couch, Elvira was standing next to her Fisher-Price Laugh & Learn Fun with Friends Musical Table. Sabo of course set the volume on low so they can hear the TV, they were waiting for Dante to appear. Troy sat on the floor next to Elvira as she played along. Sora was in the dinning area doing his homework. Jess chuckled at Elvira having a blast with her new toy "Sabo I cant believe you got her that… it's a toddler toy she's barley one yet… but she's having fun like there's no tomorrow, its so cute!" "Yea, as long as she is enjoying it…" Sabo says as he watched the TV with a serious face.

Finally, around 11:30am the news started. Dante was already at the podium with Danni next to him. The reporters where already slamming him with questions.

"Mr. Yamamoto…or is it Lord Yamamoto now maybe King?" A reporter says. "Mr. Lord or King. It doesn't matter. They are all respectful in my opinion." The reporters smiled at his answer. "…Then…I think Lord Yamamoto fits a man of your status now." A female reporter says. Dante smiled softly. "Thank you for thinking that." Some of the reporters squealed at his smiled. Danni rolled her eyes. 'This is so sicking…'

"Lord Yamamoto, why have you called this press meeting!? Are you hear to address the riot that happened in the red district two days ago!" "Can you tell us about the riot and why it started?" "…or are you going to lie and say it was nothing like all the rest!?" A reporter yelled out causing a brief panic in the crowd. "Idiot! Why would he do something like that! He has been truthful with us so far so why would he lie!" "It's only been a month! Give the man some trust why don't you!" Danni was a bit in shock to see how many people were coming to Dante's rescue. She looked up to see Dante smiling slightly. '…eating right out of the palm of your hands…I have to say, that is quite impressive even for a dirt bag.' 

"May I have your attention." Dante finally says making the reporters look at him. "I am here for a few things so please listen." The cameras were on him as the reporters give him their full attention. "To start off I did in fact come to talk about the riot that happened two days ago." The reporter's eyes widen slightly. "The last two members of the Roswald family was found in the red line district." There were gasps throughout the press. "Are they dead!?" "Were they captured!?" "No, they are not dead but, yes they were captured before the riot started to spread. I did not want any rumors starting in grand line So I have decided to let you all know now." "What will you do to them!?" Dante closed his eyes. "At the moment, they are being transferred by two people I trust, back to my Kingdom. As for what will happen to them, I cannot and will not revile to you. As well I so have something to add. It has come to my attention in my findings that the Roswald family are also responsible for assisting in aid of Victor. They freely gave out the location of Princess Jessica Mikcloud who was currently under protection with the full knowledge that he was going there to take her life." The reporter's eyes grew wide in shock.

Oichi was shock at this. She didn't know about any riot in the red district and if there was one Kid's place was near there. "I hope things didn't get to out of hand." Karasu was sitting next to her. "It was fine. I made sure nothing got to close to their house. It was mainly in the section where prostitutes and drug dealers hang out at." Oichi smiled. "That's good…" Karasu nodded. "What my dad said was true then? He caught them?" Karasu nodded again. "Yes, they were beaten pretty badly but nothing life threating as of yet. At the moment, Terry and Eric are taking them to Thriller Bark." "…and the thing about them helping Victor to take Jess life?" Karasu nodded. "Also true." Oichi frowned at this.

Jess bite her lip in shock "What…?" Troy frowned at hearing "I hope he gives one them to your uncle" Jess looked at Sabo "Did you know?"

"I am just in the dark as you are…" Sabo says frowning. Jess looked down "Maybe it was from me getting involved at the old schools… wow they really tried to get me killed by telling victor were I was… how did they even know…? It was supposed to be top secret….." "With the right amount of money and right people anything can happen…" Sabo says.

After answering more questions Dante moved the subject on. "My next issue is about the condition of the surrounding kingdoms. As a world noble I am quite aware of the treaty that was broken between them and the rules of Celtica and Grivida. Since it has come to my attention that none of the nobles wish to try and repair a relationship with them I will take the leap myself. I ask that both King Jetter of Celtica and King Zach of Grivida to meet with me on Thriller Bark, on January 2nd of the new year."

The reporters were stun at this news. "D-Do you think they will show?" A reporter asks. "Yes, I am sure that will make an exception." "You said last month that the dragons did something to your daughter. So why do you think offering a peace treaty for them is good?" Dante looked at them. "I never said the treaty would be with the world nobles. They have made it very clear that they want nothing to do with this. They simply want to keep their positions intact." "So this treaty is for your own land?" Dante nodded. "I also wish to invite to this peace treaty the King of Alabasta, Cobra Nefeltari. Dalton from the Sakura Kingdom. King Riku Dold the third from Dressrossa and Boa Hancock from Amazon Lily. I wish to start this year out peacefully if possible."

"What is King Jetter or King Zach don't show? Do you have a way of knowing that?" Dante looked over the crowd. "In addition, if they do come and sigh the peace treaty I do have a gift that I am sure they would like but, it is completely up to them if they wish to show. Same goes for the other rules. I am not forcing anyone to do what they do not want. In due time, you will start to see chances in Grand Line. So I ask that you bear with me for now." The reporters looked at each other. They smiled and then started to clap for him. Dante bowed slightly. "If there are no other questions then I will bring this to a close." He got off the podium. He and Danni walked side by side as the reporters cheered for him and took his picture. Some of the reports were already heading back to print their story.

Oichi wasn't sure what to think of this new. On one side she was happy that everything her dad said didn't sound to bad. A peace treaty was good step. Then thinking about it she would probably be asked to make nice with all the princesses and prince of each county. Oichi sighs. "How bothersome…"

Jess leans against Sabo poking his chest "Knowing Zach and my Uncle they will show up" Troy nodded "Of course they will, it's a chance at peace, now that the Roswald family is gone what's stopping them?" "I suppose that's true." Elvira screamed slightly playing with the buttons on the toy then looked at her parents "Ma!" Jess's eyes widen "Did she just say Ma?" Troy grinned and nodded "Yes she did!" Jess smiled "Say it again Hunny!" Elvira smiled "Ma!"

Sabo chuckled. Jess poked Sabo "Say dada! Come on Da-da!" Elvira was pushing her lips together like she was trying to say it, Sabo was watching her with widen eyes.

He smiled, waiting. "Da!" Elvira shouted and giggled "Da!" Jess squealed and clapped her hands "Very good Sweetie!" Sabo had sparkles in his eyes as he got up and walked to Elvira. He picked her up and snuggled good and tight. 

"Wait! Dante! Um…Lord..Mr…King…Ahhh whatever! Dante what's the status between you and Ms. Tanako!?" Danni frowned. "HUH!?" The reporters looked at them with a stern look. "My status with Danni? That is a good question…" Dante says rubbing his chin. Danni frowned and pushed him out the way. "Do NOT lump me up with this dick head! I hate him!" A reporter giggled at her reaction. "But you two have been join at the hip since he became a world noble. Care to explain?" "My job is to keep his ass safe! I don't have a choice. Hell, I want to kill himself." She growled out as Dante brushed himself off. "As you know I am fully, 100% commit to a man I love and he will be MINE all MINE in April! He is 1000% better than this asshole!" Danni says. Dante sighed. "Danni it's time to go. I think you blabbed enough already." Danni growled as she stomped off behind him.

Another week past and soon it was the early morning of December 22nd. Oichi was happily looking down at the city of Paris. She was spending Christmas with Law. Last week after the news Dante had called and asked if she wanted to spend time with Law. Oichi was stun at this since he usually didn't want her even going out the house. When she told him yes, he quickly brought tickets for her, Niko, and Kaeden. Everything was moving all fast when he told her that he was sorry for dragging her into the noble mess and that this would make up for it. At school, once it had sunk in that she was going to see Law, she had tackled Dante through his office door into a hug. She couldn't contain her happiness and neither could Law when he found out. He actually panicked a bit saying that the rooms for Niko and Kaeden weren't prepared and quickly hung up on her.

Oichi giggled ready to bust out of the private Jet Dante made her take. "Where are we gonna landdd!" She says wiggling in her seat. Along with her Penguin was there since Karasu was on duty for Dante and Oichi was still on odds with Lucci. Penguin, who was playing with Niko. "We should be landing in a few." He says. Oichi huffled. "I want it to land nowww! I wanna see Law!" She pouted. Penguin laughed. "I'm sure you do. Just a favor. At least wait until the kids go to sleep before you two start making up for lost time." Oichi blushed. "S-Shut up Penguin. Ah, I gotta seen Jess and the others a text letting them know I made it." She took out her phone and pose cutely. She put 'Made it to Paris, about to jump my man ❤ ❤' and sent the text giggling.

Jess was on her purple apple laptop looking at placed for the wedding, sitting on the couch, Elvira was on her play swing fast asleep and the apartment was dead quiet. Sabo was on the couch next to jess watching TV with the sound off but the caps were still on. Jess sighed in an upset tone 'this is stupid I can't find a place'

Sabo switch the channel. "No luck?" Jess frowned "I still cant find a place…." Jess said handing over her laptop to him "help me…." Sabo sighed. "Alright." looking through the hot spots for a wedding, he didn't find anything that looks good until he landed on a sight that made him curious. Clicking on the link a beach side with bed and breakfast appear 'Lavender Beach bed and breakfast, come and enjoy the rare lavender color sand and ocean'

"Here, this looks nice." Jess blinked and looked her eyes widen "the lavender Beach…? I have never been there before…. I think mama has… its really pretty… it does match our theme colors… see how much for a wedding revelations" "Let's find out." he clicks on event's and say 'plain a wedding' he clicked it came up, Jess's eyes widen "25,000 dollars…. 500 for advance… wow" "If you want it we can get it. I haven't been saving up for nothing." Sabo says. Jess blinked at him "Really…?"

"Why can't you just for once just say 'Okay' and not second guess my actions?" Sabo says poking her side. Jess giggled and she looked at it more, Sabo also was reading it "Mhmm it says we have to call for booking a wedding and meet in person before also"

"Sounds fine to me." Jess smiled and takes the laptop back "Go on hun make the call hehe so after its all set up I'll go ahead to Hallmark and great the cards." "Alright." Sabo says already on the phone.

Finally, the jet landed making Oichi happy. "Finally!" She says. Kaeden, who was sleep woke up and yawned. The piolet chuckled at Oichi. "Lady Oichi, did you enjoy your flight?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, I did thank you so much for bring us." The man smiled. "Of course My Lady. I will be back on the second to get you. I'll contact you before then. Oichi smiled. "Yes, thank you."

A few hours later, once everything was pact in the car Penguin drove Oichi and the boys to Laws apartment. Oichi was smiling at Niko. "Yay! We are gonna see your papa!" Niko smiled and clapped his hands. Oichi looked at Kaeden. "It's okay to call Law your papa to Kaeden. It would make him happy." Kaeden looked at her. "Papa?" Oichi smiled. "Papa." Kaeden smiled. "Papa!" Oichi giggled. Penguin smiled as she turned back around. "I don't know how Law will contain himself. Haha." Oichi smiled back. "HeeHee excitement!"

Penguin finally came a stop after a couple of minutes of driving. There was snow on the ground but it hasn't started snowing just yet. They pulled up to a brown apartment complex and pulled up on the side. Oichi got out the car. She was wearing a white and black white jacket that went down to her knees, that she made herself. Some women looked at her. "That's a cute jacket dear!" Oichi smiled. "Thank you! I made it myself." Oichi says smiling as she opened the back door. The ladies eyes sparkled as Oichi pulled Niko out. "Oh! What a cute baby!" They walked up to Oichi. "So cute! Is he yours?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, This is my little bunny Niko!" Niko was cuddled down in a fluffy jacket and two small blankets. He had a bunny shape beanie hat on that covered his hair. His eyes looked at the ladies. "Purple eyes! So cute!" Oichi giggled. "It's a rare trait that he got from my dad's side." "You should hurry and get him inside. Don't want him to catch a cold. Are you hear to see someone?"

Oichi nodded. "Yes, my boyfriend Law." The ladies gasp. "Wait!? Your Oichi?" Oichi blinked. "How…did you know my name…" She took a step back getting nervous. She pulled Niko away from them. "Oh, no, no dear please don't get scare. It's just we are clients of Law. Haha. All he does is talk about his girlfriends and sons. It made some girls so jealous about how much he talks about you." Oichi blushed. "A-About me!?" The women laughed. "Oh you are definitely Oichi. He said if we told you that you'd blush." Oichi rubbed her redden cheeks. "I-I'm sorry…" Kaeden walked over to her. "Mama!?" The ladies looked at him. "Aw this must be Kaeden! He is to cute!" Kaeden smiled. "HI!" The ladies waved at him. "So cute he is."

Penguin, was getting the bags and gifts out the car. "Ms. Pott and Ms. Sterling you need to be inside during this time of day." The women smiled. "Hi their Penguin, welcome back. I do how you plan to take Law's spot so that he can spend time with his family." Penguin nodded. "That's what I'm here for so in his stead you two back in the house." The women laughed. "So firm and commanding. Your learning dear Penguin. Oichi please come have tea with us before you leave. We want to hear about Law's days in school! His dad already showed us these cute baby pictures! Oh!" The walked close to her. "Don't forget to tell us how good he is in bed." Oichi turned bright red making the women laugh. "Oh, to be young again." Penguin chuckled. "Just ignore them Oichi. They are harmless." Oichi nodded as she grabbed Niko's bag.

Penguin took them up inside. "I'll bring the rest of the stuff in so you can make yourself at home. Oichi nodded excited. "When is Law coming home?" Penguin looked at his watch. "Around six depending on if his desire to see you kicks in. If it does maybe around threeish."

They reached the elevator and got in. Penguin his the second to the top floor. Oichi giggled excitedly, which made Kaeden giggled excitedly and that caused Niko to wiggle around excitedly. Penguin laughed at them. "All three of you are too excited. Man…Law is a lucky guy. I wish I could find a girlfriend like you." "I'm sure you will!" Oichi says as the elevator stopped. Penguin led them down the hall to a brown door. Penguin grabbed a from his back pocket and unlocked the door they stepped in. Oichi's eyes widen. "Whoa…" Kaeden ran in. "Yay! Papa!" He went running around the apartment. To the left and right side of the door there was the bathroom and kitchen. The laundry room was in another opening next to the bathroom.

Walking in they noticed the living room and dinning room. Oichi then heard barking. She watched as Jason happily ran from the living room and to her. "Jason!" Jason jumped up on his two paws and jumped on Oichi. She laughed as she rubbed his head. "You gotten so big! Have you been taking care of daddy?" Jason barks happily wiggling his tail. "Good boy! Oh let me introduce to you to Niko! Down Jason." Jason backed up and sat down waiting. Oichi smiled as she placed Niko in front of Jason. She moved the blankets out the way so Niko could see Jason. When he did, his eyes grew widen. Jason barked and patted his paws up and down on the floor waiting impatiently. "Niko wiggled an arm out and reached his tiny hand out to Jason. Jason got up and licked Niko's hand before letting Niko grip his fur on his head. Penguin smiled. "Looks like these two are gonna be great friends huh?" Oichi laughed as she rubbed Jason's back.

Oichi heard Kaeden scream in happiness. "IRON MAN!" Oichi, picking Niko back up, rushed to Kaeden and came to the first bed room. It was red and had a huge Iron Man wall sticker.

Sabo was upstairs on the phone, Jess smiled with excitement as looking at the photos on the site. 'this is amazing!' Jess heard sabo come down stairs with a pissed look, Jess frowned "Hun what's wrong?" "Well there booked all of June…. And the next month…." Jess frowned "Oh…." She closed her laptop "I see…."

Sabo frowned at Jess frowning. "It feels right to have it at the lavender beach…. Its calling me to…." Jess looked sadden which made Sabo sigh, he looked at his phone and bite his lip. Only one person would be able to this happen, Lavender Beach was close to the royal capital salon, he mentally gulped and walked back the steps.

Reaching the bed room he closed the door and went through his phone and dialed the one person he didn't even wanna hear.

"Ugh…" He waited as the phone to ring. "Sabo what a surprise, calling me what can I do for you?" Jetter on the other line. Sabo sighs mentally. "Look…Jess wants to have the wedding at Lavender Beach…." "Mhmmm Lavender Beach you say…? Wow that's a hot stop for tourists… so the bed and breakfast is booked? Cant get in?" 'If I couldn't I wouldn't be calling you…' Sabo says in his head. "No…" Jetter chuckled on the other end "Just so happens jess's grandmother as a vacation house in lavender beach, it's a private area, call her and talk to her about" Jetter hanged up. Sabo slammed his phone down. To call and ask for help, especially Jetter, for their wedding pissed him off a bit but what's done is done. "Ugh…I'd love a beer right about now…"

Around six Oichi was in the kitchen finishing up cooking. Penguin told her that Law gets off at three but he always stay late a extra three hours. She knew he wouldn't come home at three so it didn't bother her much. Niko was and Kaeden were in the living room watching cartoons. Law had a cute bouncer in the room so Niko was happily enjoying himself. Oichi smiled. It was rare to see Niko so excited. Usually he would be sleeping by now or fussing from hunger. "Maybe the thought of seeing Law got him excited to haha." Penguin had left to take Law's runs. That way he could come straight home.

Just then she heard the door being unlock. Her heart raised with excitement as the door open and closed. She heard footsteps and saw the shadow. She smiled as Law stopped in front of the door. He had gotten a bit taller and his hair was a little longer down his neck almost. He was wearing a doctor's coat over a black sweater and gray slacks. He smiled lovingly. "Ichi…" Oichi quickly ran into his arms. "LAW!" He chuckled as he hugged her. "Miss me?" Oichi rubbed her face in his chest. "I did! I did! I missed you so much!" Law hugged her back. "I missed you to! I'm so happy you're here." Oichi smiled and pulled away. "I love you." She says. Law smiled. "I love you to." They shared a short kiss. They pulled apart but kissed again and again, each one becoming more longer and passionate. Law's hand pulled her tightly towards him. Oichi moaned as she could clung to him. They pulled away panting. Oichi's face was slightly pink. Law licked his lips. "I really missed this…" He leans down for more but, Oichi stops him. "W-Wait…Kaeden and Niko are still up. They wanna see you…" Law pulled back. "Ah, that is right. I guess it wouldn't be good to do this while they are up. I'd hate for Kaeden to repeat all the things I'm gonna make you say." He chuckled at her face glowing redder.

She took his head. "S-Shut up…" She pulled him in the living room. "Kaeden! Look who's home!" Kaeden looked up and smiled. "Papa!" Law eyes widen slightly at hearing this. Kaeden got down and ran to him. He hugged his leg. "Papa!" Law chuckled and picked up Kaeden. "After all the trouble, you made me go through you come here and make me smile." Kaeden flashed a smile at him. Law hugged him before letting him go. "Lucci's not home anymore?" Oichi frowned. "That's another conversation for another day…" Law raised his eyebrows and Oichi turned Niko's bouncer around.

As soon as Niko looked up to see Law his eyes sparkled. Law bends down to him. "So your Niko. I've been waiting to see you for a while now." Niko quickly put his hands up. "A…A…-AAAAHHHH!" He yells excitedly, shocking Oichi. Law laughed as he picked him up. Niko grabs Law's face and pats it. Law smiles as he cradles Niko. Oichi stood up. "He's never been so loud. He really much be happy to see you." Law tickled Niko making him laugh. "Considering how he acts when he sees me on the screen it's to be expected." Oichi pouted. "He likes you more than me." Law chuckles and motions her over to him. He hugs her and kisses her. "I love all three of you so that should make you happy." Oichi smiles. "Well you can watch them while I fix you a plate for dinner." She turns around but Law grabs her and pulls her back. "Or we can skip dinner all together. You think I don't have these walls sound proof?" Oichi blushed. "What!? B-But!" Law placed Niko down in the bounce. "Kaeden watch your brother. Your mom and I need to talk okay." Kaeden nodded. "Okay!" Law smirked at Oichi as he dragged her to the room. "Law! R-Really now!?" "This is what happens when you tease me for months. Don't worry. I'll punish you properly."

Christmas day, Over by Garp's house, Sabo parked the car. Jess got out and looked at the ground and smiled "Good one of them put ice down, don't wanna slip with Elvira in my arms"

"True so be careful." Jess stepped to the back door and opened, Elvira was wide awake. Jess undid her car seat and took her out. Sabo went to the back to get the presents and large box of Cookies Jess made. Elvira smiled in Jess's arms but then fussed when the cold air hit her nose, Jess chuckled and put the diaper bag over her free shoulder and put the purple bag Elvira so the cold wind didn't bother her. Jess walked carefully to the front door and knocked.

The door was opened by Luffy. "Yo!" He says. Jess smiled back "Hey Luffy!" Jess stepped in kicking the snow off her feet "Can you take the blanket off her please?" Luffy smiled and took the blanket off to relieve Elvira, his eyes sparkled at her. She was wearing cream leggings with green and light tan tree on them with cute Tan Suede Sheepskin Lined Pom Pom slipper boots, her jacket that covered her shirt that she had was so cute, Grey Hooded Baby Coat. Elvira saw her uncle and smiled happily "Ahhh…!"

Luffy smiled. "Hey there Elvira!" Jess smiled and took her coat off and handed it to Luffy "Here hang this up for me?" Jess walked away into the living room to see Lily and Hancock.

Hancock was blinking at a cup of tea. "This is quite amazing. Ms. Lily. Are you sure you didn't use anything special?" Lily smiled. "Special? Not really. I made it like I always do…then again my way is a bit special so I guess you can say I did haha." Jess stepped over and sat next to Hancock and Elvira on her mother's lap, Elvira was looking around and smiled at Lily "Ha!" Jess giggled.

Lily smiled. "Looks like your vocabulary is growing." "She can say Ma and Da, Ha I believe for hi or she's just ha for a laugh" Garp came out from the kitchen and Elvira's eyes widen "Aahhhhhh!" Jess giggled "Yup there it is she noticed her great papa!" Garp smiled as he handed Lily a cup of tea. Then Elvira noticed Hancock and she blinked at her, just staring at her.

Hancock sip on her tea a bit more. She noticed Elvira staring but it's not every day she isn't stared at. Jess chuckled "She doesn't know you so she's just studying you" Luffy came over and her eyes shifted to him, her arms reached up and Luffy smiled and scooped her up out of Jess's lap "My favorite niece! I missed you! You are just the cutest thing EVER!" Elvira giggled in his arms. Sabo walked in and spotted Lily. "Ms. Lily? Does Dante know you're here?" Lily smiled. "Nope. He thinks I'm with Faye and Ronnie." Sabo looked at Garp. "I didn't see any harm inviting a nice friend over for Christmas." Sabo placed the gifts by the tree and then dragged Garp into the kitchen. "You do know that her son can kill you in a million ways right?" Garp laughed. "Lily said it was fine. She's just a friend Sabo. Jeez. Young people these days. Not everyone is trying to jump into fray and how you say…'hit and quit it'" Sabo frowned and rubbed the space between his eyes. "Dante is going to kill you…" Garp smiled. "Never mind that! Let enjoy Christmas together huh!" He says laughing happily. Sabo sighed. 'I don't think he sees the danger in this.' 

Law was laying down looking at Oichi. She was still out from last night. He was rubbing her side and down her back. He counted how many bite marks and hickies he left on her body. He chuckled as he started hearing Niko fuss on the baby monitor. He got up and looked for his boxers and pj pants. He made sure Oichi was covered before leaving the room. He could hear Kaeden laughing with Corazon, Penguin and the others. Last night they finished decorating the house while he made up for lost time with Oichi. They set up the Christmas tree and it was already full of gifts mainly for Kaeden and Niko. Law walked into Niko's room. Niko was fussing, wanting to be picked up.

Law smiled and picked him up. "Are you hungry?" He rocked Niko calming him down. "Let's go attack your grandpa. He hasn't even visit you since you were home. He walked out the room, other the door, and into the living room. Kaeden was sitting on Bepo's back as they watched a Christmas movie. Penguin was in the kitchen with Shachi cooking. Corazon was drinking a cup of coffee. He spotted Law. "Law? Where is Oichi?" "Sleeping I'll get her up in a bit but first you need to hold Niko." Corazon frowned. "Law…" "No, everyone but you have accepted Niko. You are his grandfather. So, get over it and fall in love with him." He walked over to him and placed Niko in Corazon's arms." Corazon frowned and looked down at Niko. His purple eyes were shinning and he smiled. It made Corazon's heart skip a beat. He may have 'his' looks but the way his eyes shine and that smile was nothing but Oichi. "Hey there Niko…I'm um…Corazon your…grandpa." Law smiled and turned around to go get Oichi. Kaeden got off of Bepo and walked to Corazon. "Grandpop! Niko!" Corazon smiled as he sat Niko up. He picked up Kaeden. "Grandpop is going to spoil both of you as soon as we get home!" He says hugging them.

Jess sat on Sabo's lap on the couch while Luffy was holding Elvira up but her arms and helping her walk, she was smiling and excited. Hancock smiled at Luffy, he looked with kids. Luffy moving with Elvira as her tiny legs took small steps, one at a time. Lily and Garp watched smiles on there faces as the front door opened and Ace and viv walked in and there first sight to see was Luffy help Elvira walk, Elvira's eyes lit up and she smiled at Ace and Vivi "HA!" Jess chuckled "Hey vivi, Hey Ace"

Vivi waved as Ace walked in yawning. He noticed Lily and smiled. "Hey granny! Did you make some pie?" Lily smiled. "Sorry dear, Garp refuses to let me anywhere in the kitchen. So I'll make sure to make a personal pie just for you." Ace smiled. "Sweet! By the way does Dante know you're here?" Lily shook her head. "Nope, he thinks I'm with Danni's parents but, I'm sure he will realize that it was a lie soon haha." Ace flashed a smile at Garp. "So old man, when you die can I sell the house and your valuables you think are treasures?" An angry mark appeared on Garp's face. "Why you…snot nose brat…I ought…" He held up his fist. "Garp Dear? Can I have some more tea?" Lily says smiling sweetly. Garp froze and smiled. "Of course!" He took the cup and went to the kitchen. Ace whistle. "Impressive Granny." Lily laughs

Oichi was yawning as she sat on the couch. She was rubbing her messy hair down as Law fed Niko. He chuckled at her. "You look tired." Oichi pouted looking at him. "Non-stop with no breaks…I don't understand how you aren't." Penguin handed her a cup of coffee. "Here sis. This should wake you up." Oichi smiled. "Thanks Penguin." Kaeden was playing in Bepo's hair laughing. Oichi took a sip of coffee and sighed. "So, sweet." She then cuddled up close to Law. "This feels nice." Law smiles and leans on her. "Yeah. I'm glad you're here." Corazon snaps a picture of them. Law frowned. "Just want do you think you're doing?" Corazon smiled brightly. "Kaeden come take a family picture!" Kaeden smiled and went to jump on Oichi's lap. "Picture!" Kaeden wiggled on to Oichi's lap and smiled. Law sighed as he turned Niko up slightly so that he was facing the camera. "Say cheese!" Corazon says snapping the picture. The picture came out great Law even gave a smile. Corazon showed them the picture. "I want a copy to take home!" Oichi says. "You can have a lot more than just one. You need all the pictures of Law you can get." Corazon says. "Let's not get any idea's…" Law says looking at Corazon.

Ace had Elvira on his lap, she was playing with a cute stuff Tinkerbell doll. Vivi was just smiling down at her has Elvira smiled and started to baby babble like there was no tomorrow like she was talking to tinker bell in the baby babble talk.

Lily and Hancock were having a chat. They were talking about the hopes of seeing how her and Luffy possibly getting married one day. Hancock was flustered at this topic. Jess was in the kitchen getting a small plate of some appetizers. Green and Black Olives with some cookies she brought. Making her plate, Garp was checking the Turkey and Sabo was whipping the mash potato's.

"Almost done." Garp says smiling. Jess's phone rang, making her blink. Jess put her plate down on the counter and reached for her phone. She answered it "Hello?" "Jess when are you coming to see Alaric?" it was Ajisai, Jess smiled "After presents me and Sabo will stop over and give Alaric his gifts, there in the car"

Sabo sighs loudly from hearing this. Jess shook her head at Sabo "Ajisai see you later" "Alright see you! Alaric can't wait to see you and Elvira!" They both hanged up and Jess sighed at Sabo more "If you don't wanna come then don't come, me and Elvira will go without you" Jess picked up her plate and walked out of the room slightly upset at Sabo. Sabo sighed again. Garp chuckled at him.

After eating a bit, it was time to open some gifts. Kaeden was sitting on Bepo's lap while Niko was leaning back on Oichi playing with his toy keys. Penguin handed a gift to Kaeden first from Law. "Yay!" He quickly opened it up. He got an iron man action figure with changeable amour. "Ahhh!" Kaeden celebrated for his first gift. Oichi giggled as Corazon snapped a picture of him. The next gift was for Niko. It was from Bepo. Law opened it. It was a cuddle and sing puppy. Law wiggled it in front of Niko. He hit a button and a song came on making Niko look. Law wiggled it again and Niko smiled reaching out for it. He hit it randomly making the song turn on and off. "I guess that means he likes it." Oichi says smiling.

Through-out the opening of the gifts. Kaeden got Iron Man toys and collectable items. He also found a new love for dinosaurs. Law got him a dinosaur outfit. Seeing this Kaeden quickly took off all his clothes and up it on. He then marched around the house roaring. He also got a DSI XL also from Law. He got a pack of leaning and drawing games. In the dino suit it didn't take Kaeden long to find a comfortable spot on Law and play the games.

Niko got blocks, stuff animal toys, a new play mat, a new set of toy keys with a bunny holder, an activity cube and so on. Both of the boys got clothes from Corazon. Penguin and the others got handmade blankets and pillows from Oichi. She also got Law a new medical book and new medical tools customized for him. Law smiled at this and kissed her forehead. For Oichi she got a new batman bag, tablet, some house hold goods, a picture book and frames, and Batman Beyond plushie that Niko came attach to. When Oichi tried to take it he started to fuss. "Well…I guess this is yours now huh." Niko held on to it tightly it made her smile. "Aw is my little bunny gonna be a Batman fan to? Haha."

Once all the gifts were open Law took Niko away from Oichi and gave him to Corazon who was smiling brightly at them. Penguin and Shachi were smiling as well. Bepo was rocking with excitement. "What's going on?" Oichi asked. Law shook his head. "Just ignore them for now." He held her hand up. Oichi blinked at him. "Law?" "Remember on the island. Remember what you said to me." Oichi blushed. "Y-Yeah." Law smiled. "Well, I don't see why we should keep it a secret from everyone." He held up a red and white stripe box. Oichi's eyes widen. "L-Law!" Law smiles. "So now I get to ask you this time." He opens the box showing her a beautiful rose ring with ruby stones in the small leaves, trailing down. Oichi tears up. "Oichi Yamamoto. Would you marry me." Oichi bit her lip and nodded. Law smiled and placed the ring on her finger. Oichi looked at the ring and with happy tears running down her cheeks she hugged Law. "I love you so much!" Law held her tightly. "I love you to Oichi. I never thought I could be so happy but thanks to you I finally know what it feels like to love." Oichi mushed her face his shoulder.

Behind Law Corazon was in tears, unknowing to them he was videotaping the whole thing. There was no way he was letting Danni and Dante not know about this wonderful moment. Penguin and Shachi were in tears. "Our Law is growing up." Bepo was cheering with a blue flag with Law's face on it. Kaeden didn't know what was going on but he clapped happily anyways. Niko seeing everyone cry started to cry as well. Corazon bounce him. "Aw it's okay. These are happy tears little Niko. You may not understand yet but your mama and papa took the next step in their relationship. Who knows you might be getting a little brother or sister one day." Hearing this Kaeden stop and looked at Oichi. "Sister!?" Oichi pulled away from Law, whipping her eyes smiling. Kaeden crawled over Law and rubbed Oichi's belly. "Sister!?" Oichi giggled and grabbed Kaeden. "Not yet. No sister yet." Kaeden pouted. "Maybe another day okay?" She says looking at Law who was sending glares at Corazon. Oichi looked down at her ring and her hearts did flips. She grabbed Law's phone and took a picture of her hand under the picture she put 'It's official!? We are getting married!' She sent the picture to Vivi, Nami, Robin and Jess.

After dinner, was presents. Elvira got so many toys and clothes. She was on the floor playing some of toy's she got. Garp handing them out after Elvira's were all given, Garp handed one to Luffy "From Jess"

Luffy quickly opened it. Jess got Luffy pirate's of the Caribbean bedding set of jack sparrow. Luffy smiled. "Thanks!" Jess giggled "Anything for you Luffy!" Garp them handed one to Ace "From Jess Ace" Jess giggled watching Ace opened his with a sigh. Jess made ace a 'big bro' bracelet.

"A bracelet. Thanks." Ace says as Vivi took it and placed it on his wrist. Jess smirked "I see that blush!" Garp chuckled and gave Vivi hers "Also form Jess Vivi"

Vivi blinked. "You didn't have get me anything…" Jess got Vivi Blue beaded stretch bracelets, set of 10. Buddha, elephant, baby blue, blue rose charms on them. Jess also got Sabo new clothes and new gloves. "Wow! Thanks Jess." Vivi says and hugged her. Jess smiled and hugged her back "I'm glad you like them" Garp chuckled and gave two Jess "From Sabo" Jess's eyes sparkled "Ooo what did you get me!?"

"Well if you open them you will find out." Sabo says smirking. They were small and cute, Jess unwrapped one and it was a long velvet box, Jess knew it was a necklace inside. She opened it and her eyes widen "Oh my god Sabo…" he got her a sterling silver Purple Heart Necklace "This is gorgeous!" Sabo smiled at her. Jess kissed him and then opened her other one, it was a purple velvet square box, jess smiled and opened the box and her eyes let up "Oh my goodness!" he got her a rainbow opal ring "you always get me opals!" she giggles, Ace sighed "What's so big about her getting opals?" Sabo smacked the back of his head. "Because Opals are her birthstone!"

That earn a smack right back to Sabo making him frown. "I told you when you hit me to be prepared to get hit back harder." Ace says smirking as Sabo rubbed the back of his head. Vivi smiled and opened her phone as she leans on Ace. She had gotten a text from Oichi earlier but she didn't get a chance to look at it. She opened it and sat up quickly and squealed. They all looked at her as Vivi held her phone up to Ace. Ace looked at it and chuckled. "Well I'll be." He took her phone. "Aint no way in hell I'm letting this go." He started to rapidly text on Vivi's phone. Lily looked at Vivi. "Exciting news dear?" Vivi smiled. "Yes! It's exciting for you to Ms. Lily?"

"Oh? I don't see how if it's news for you." Vivi smiled brightly. "I just got a text from Oichi." She grabbed the phone out of Ace's hand as soon as he hit send. Vivi walked over to Lily and showed her a picture of Oichi's new ring. "Oichi and Law are getting married!" Vivi said excitedly. Jess's eyes widen and clapped her hands together "Finally!"

Lily smiled as she looked at the picture. "Aw, that's so cute. This is indeed exciting news for me as well." Vivi giggled. "I wonder what colors. I wonder where it would be!? When it would be!? Is she going to make her own dress!? Ah! She would!" Ace chuckled at her. "Your to excited about someone else wedding babe. Vivi blushed and then pouted slightly. "Shut up! It's only natural to be happy for a friend who is getting married one day." Ace chuckled. "I suppose. Anyways we can talk about that later. We need to head out before your father goes crazy." He got up. "See ya Granny make sure you make me a pie!" Ace says. Vivi waved at everyone. "So sorry we couldn't bring any gifts. We had to spend all our money on my father. I'll have to ask him to get you something." She says as she waved to Jess. "Later everyone!" They soon left. Lily giggled making Garp blushed. "I would give anything to see the look on my son and Danni's face when they find out. Luffy took the toy from Elvira making her eyes widen, Luffy waved it in front of her "Come on Elvira take it" She pouted and gripped it with a strong hold "MI!" she pulled back so hard it pulled Luffy with it as he flipped over her and landed in his back on the ground, Jess gasped "Luffy you alright?" Elvira was hugging her toy with a smile. Sabo chuckled at this.

Later the night, Corazon, Penguin, and Shachi were sneaking to the back room. Bepo was in Kaeden's room sleeping and Niko was sleeping with his sound proof headphones on. "Corazon, I don't think this is a good idea…" Penguin Whispers. "This may be the only chance we get. I need to see if my son is properly making Oichi happy. If he isn't then I must teach him the skills he need!" Corazon whispers back with stars in his eyes. "Yeah…or Law could kill us…" Shachi says. The light to Law's room was still on but because it was soundproof they couldn't hear anything behind the door. "What if they aren't doing anything?" Penguin whispers. Corazon grabs the door knob. "Did you see the way they were cuddling earlier? They didn't want to do to much since the kids were awake plus Law gave her a ring and they are officially getting married. What couple don't want to celebrate with passionate love making." Corazon whispers as he turns the nob ever so gently. They gulp as he opened the door just a bit. They immediately heard Oichi and Law moaning each other name. The bed was rocking to the rhythm of the sound of skin smacking over and over. Penguins and Shachi's face went red as they drop to the floor with Corazon. They opened the door more to see them a bit more clearly.

Law had Oichi's left leg's over his shoulder and her right one pin down as he moved against her in. His thrusts were gentle but passionate as Oichi moaned for him. "Ah…t-there…" Law chuckled as he bends down to kiss her. He moves his kiss down to her neck bite it a bit. "Feels good?" "Feels ah…good…"

Corazon smiled. 'That's my boy…now take it home.' As soon as Corazon said to himself Law started to get faster as his gentle movements went to rough and hard. Oichi tossed her head back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ah! So deep!" Law groans out as he pounded her into the bed. "Ichi…" His thrusts become rougher. "Oh…God…" Oichi says as she claws Law's back. Penguin had to move back a bit. His lower area was reacting to this. Corazon chuckled. Shachi's face was red but he was a bit worried for Oichi. Law treating her so roughly couldn't be good on her body. Was it really okay?

Law switches potions, turning Oichi over. Still inside her, he lifted her butt up and started his rough pace. Oichi clings to a pillow while muffling her loud moans. Her hips moved on their own as she meet his thrusts. Her body was so hot and it only grew hotter every time Law thrusted back into her. "Coming…" She says in complete pleasure. She didn't want this feeling to end. She bit into the pillow, feeling Law throbbing inside her. He was close to. Law suddenly grabbed her arms and pulled them back to him, lifting her up. Oichi gasps as he sped up even more hitting her spot dead on. Her body tingles. She couldn't help but moan out Law's name so loud. "Oh God! Yes! Right there!" She screams. Law grit his teeth. Four more hard thrusts and they both groaned out loudly as they reached their climax.

Oichi's body spas out as she came. Her legs shock as Law let her arms go. Her body fell forward, shivering from feeling Law's come so deep inside her. Law leans over her, sweat dripping down his body slightly. He licked his lips as her eyes darken a bit. Still inside Oichi he started to move against her. "Ah…Law. I just came…" She moans when he licks the back of her neck. "I want more Ichi…can I?" He asked as he linked fingers with her. He kissed the back of her neck, moving up to her ear. He bit it hard enough to leave a bite mark. "Law…" Oichi felt him licking her ear. Something she became weak to. In the end, they ended up going for another room. Penguin couldn't take it and quickly left to the bathroom. Shachi pulled Corazon away and quickly closed the door to let Oichi and Law resume their private time. Corazon was smiling brightly. "Though he can get a little rough, it looks like my Law can happily kept my daughter in law very satisfied." He says chuckling.

After the presents, Sabo was defeated at Jess's glaze as he decided to go, he's excuse was that so Jess and Elvira didn't go alone to kid's. Reaching Kid's house, there were lights outside. The house was in blue and red Christmas light. Sabo parking the car, Jess got out carefully and went to the passenger's side and took Elvira out of her car seat. Jess closed the door once she had her diaper bag and blanket over Elvira, she knocked on the door. The door opened and Killer was standing there, he was wearing a Christmas sweater and men's black skinny jeans with slippers on. Jess smiled "Merry Christmas, can you help Sabo with Alaric's presents?"

"I'd rather not…" Killer says as he walks past her. Jess stepped in and smiled as she sees Alaric running around with a toy airplane. Jess smiled "Merry Christmas Alaric!" Alaric stopped and dropped his toy, Kid was sitting on the couch watching the clock for time to go to work. Alaric's eyes widen "Auntie!" Jess eyes sparkled "Awwww!" she walked in more and handed Elvira to Kid "Hold for me for a moment" she said taking the blanket off and putting her diaper bag down. Alaric rushed at her and tackled her leg hugging it "Auntie!"

Kid took his phone, checking his schedule. Ajisai came down the stairs "Hey jess Merry Christmas" Jess smiled "Merry Christmas! Alaric hunny auntie needs to take the jacket off of Elvira" Alaric smiled and backed off. Jess reached down and took the jacket off her while she was still on Kids lap. Elvira looked up at him smiled "Ha" Jess backing away she followed Ajisai in the kitchen, Alaric stepped over to Kid and looked At Elvira "Pretty, El pretty!" he smiled at Elvira, Elvira looked at him and smiled, Alaric eyes widen "wanna hold!" Ajisai in the kitchen "No hunny you're too young to hold her" Alaric pouted and looked at his daddy "Hold…?" he whispered it him. "Your mother said no." Kid says making Alaric pout more.

Elvira started to babble and babble away as Sabo and Killer came in side with the gifts. Sabo hearing her he smiled as he put the presents down. He stepped over to Kid and stares down "Give me her" Kid sighed and handed her over, she started to fuss "N-nnnnnnooooo!" Sabo's eyes widen.

Killer smirks at Sabo's expression as he places the gifts under the tree. Jess came out of the kitchen and sawn Sabo's sadden face and Elvira trying to get back on Kid's lap. Jess chuckled "She doesn't want her daddy at the moment."

"That's pretty clear." Killer says. Ajisai chuckled "Alaric was like that for a couple days when he wanted nothing more to be held by his father.

Alaric pouted at Sabo "my Pretty!" he picked up his stuffed Hulk and chuckled it at Sabo hitting him in the face, Jess put her hand on her face trying not to laugh. Ajisai chuckled. Elvira managed to get on Kids lap and sat up by herself and started to play with his face "Un!" Kid sighed as he let her do what she wanted.

Once December was over January, the start of the new year, came.

January 2nd of 2018 brought in the era of Dante's Kingdom. All over the news there were reports of people trying to find a way to get into the meeting room. They wanted to know what was going to go down between all the kings but there was no way to getting to Thriller Bark without certain sources so instead of waiting for word from the Kings themselves the news channels began to make their own stories. Some ranged from how Jetter and Zach would overthrow Dante and the other Kings and take over. Some went as though Dante was creating a trap to do throw them off guard. There was already talk of Oichi planning to go into an arrange marriage with another new rising kingdom to help raise Dante's Kingdom's status. It was hard to tell if the new channels were trying to cause panic and mayhem or if they were so excited about the meeting that they started to make up stories to sell. Dante had informed them that he was indeed going to tell them the important foot notes of the meeting once everything was done.

On a plane the Kings of Alabasta and the Sakura kingdom, Cobra and Dalton, were watching a news channel. Behind them was Cobra's two royal guard Chaka and Pell.

"My, how typical but, this is just what Dante wanted right?" Cobra says laughing. Dalton nodded. "Our friend has come a long way. I was shocked at this plan fearing that it wasn't going to work. I should have known better then to doubt his tactics." Dalton says. Cobra sat back. "What do you think he is going to do about the rumors of little Oichi?" Dalton chuckled. "I truly don't know but if I had a son of Oichi's age I am sure that he wouldn't mind letting them get married but, our kingdoms are already close so there would really be no need." Cobra chuckled. "Yes, I know what you mean. There is no need for a political marriage since we are already close as it is but that is for us, there is no telling what the other kingdoms would think."

Dalton then frowned. "Lately I have heard of the rumors of a new Kingdom rising up ever since Dante's rise to power. An Ice queen of some sort in my area." Cobra nodded. "Yes, I heard she was beautiful as the snow itself. I am quite interested in her background." Dalton crossed his arms. "Not to mention, more kings have contacted Dante to enter the peace treaty. It makes me worry a bit. Kings such as Elizabello…though he is a friend of alley of King Riku his tactician is a man to be watched." Cobra leans back. "Yes, but, I am sure Dante has a few tricks up his sleeves to deal with it. There is also the issue of King Neptune. It has been quite a while since he has surface. I don't think he has any treaty with any kingdom. His skills in military tactics makes it impossible for any mere army to attack. I wonder how Dante got him to attend." Dalton chuckled. "Dante always has a way to getting what he wants if he truly wants it."

On a private air plane, Jetter sat in his seat as Zack sat in front of him facing him looking down at his tablet. River was in the back with her swords near her. Frank was not far from Jetter and Zach. Darcaniea and Rick were sitting far away from them. Jetter was in his Celtica royal military uniform, Franks was the same has Jetter's but it was blue instead of Silver. River uniform was the same has Violet's if she was on the plane but she stayed behind to be with their daughter, it was also blue instead of Silver. Zach's look was him wearing white skinny jeans with black and gold buckles over the pants, white collar shirt with a ruffle royal black tie, black vest over the shirt. Red and Black Cloak. There was a belt that connected to the cloak to the vest. Black, red and gold boots that went to his knees and Armor glovers that went over his arms to this shoulders. He had a Black, red and gold Royal military hat on the chair next to him.

In the back Darcaniea was sitting next to Rick who was wearing black shirt, black jeans, black and red vest voat over his black shirt and black knee high boots. Darcaniea herself was wearing a Red corset top that a black lace on the bottom, Black leather skinny jeans, with knee high armor heeled boots. She had a black and red belt arossed her waist, throwing knives in a hoslter around her thighs and matching Armor glovers that went half past her elbows. Her sword was next to her leaning against the seat.

Over by Jetter was sighing mentally, his arm was in a sling. Dawn visited him before they left and gave a beating lesson, more like she found out about Jess's and Rick secret arranged marriage from years ago. Zach looked up at him and shook his head "She was bound to go after one of us" Jetter bite his lip "but only me…. Why is always me?" Zach chuckled "Because your more easier to beat up" Jetter pouted "and she didn't go after you…" Zach smirked "that's because we would have destroyed the air field in the process" Jetter frowned more he knew Zach was right "Yeah I know… anyways how is she doing in in the private part of the plane?" Zach smiled "Good, Haley is keeping her company while we are on our way there"

An hour or two later the jets soon arrive to Thriller Bark. Dolton and Cobra's eyes widen seeing it. It was a complete turnover from what it used to be. It was no longer a torn down, dark, empty spot. In fact, it seems as the island itself grew. There were two sections of the island. The first section was fairly larger than the second section. They could see a new castle being built on the island now. They could see many worker clearing trees and building other small buildings. Also, they saw the preparations of building a bridge. Behind the new section of the island was from the old Thriller Bark. It looked like the part where there was a large graveyard. The graves were untouched from their resting spot but there were some people who were fixing up the graveyard, making it more presentable.

"I would have figured Dante would have destroy all the graves." Dalton says as the plane started to land. Cobra nodded. "Maybe he has soften up in his years." The two men laughed as the plane landed in a new port near the castle.

Dalton and Cobra walked out to see the other planes and jets land. One landed near them. It opened and Hancock walked out with her two sisters in tow. "Ah, Queen Hancock. It's a pleasure to meet you once again." Cobra says. Hancock bowed slightly. "Yes, Is your daughter doing well?" Cobra nodded. "Yes, I hear you and Luffy are getting along great." Hancock blushed and looked away. "Y-Yes, my beloved and I are doing very well together. It won't be to long until we are married with many children running around. I already have the blessing of Oichi…Princess Oichi…I mean." Cobra laughed. "Yes, Vivi also support it so I will as well!" Hancock held her chest as her heart throbbed. "Y-You support it!?" Cobra nodded. "Thank you…I will do my best…" She says as her sisters dragged her away. Dalton chuckled. "Was it smart to rev her up like that?" Cobra chuckled as they walked off.

As a few of Dante's men dressed in dark blue and white came to greet them, Cobra could see the King of Neptune and his son getting out of one jet and near him King Riku with one of his guards. "It seems nearly all of us is here. The ones who had been on Dante's side you know." Cobra says as the guards led them to the castle. Dalton nodded. "I truly do hope this meeting goes well. It is thanks to King Jetter that we were able to take back Sakura kingdom. I would hate for us to have to be on bad terms." Cobra laughed and patted his shoulder. "All will be fine my friend. We are all here for peace and nothing more." Dalton nodded. Yes, your right." They can see a private royal plane land with Celtica and Grivida royal crest on it.

"Speak of the devil." Cobra says smiling as they watched it land. The side opened and the captain stepped down as River and Frank then Jetter and Zach walked out and stepped down. Jetter smiled "Wow look at this, it's beautiful!" Zach chuckled "very" Zach and Jetter noticed the others and walked over as River and Frank followed them, Rick and Darcaniea stepped out, she sighed "Why was I made to come again?" Rick shrugged his shoulders "Properly your royal blood like jess? It was her or you to come" Darcaniea groaned "I can see why she hates her royalty side, it gets annoying" Rick shook his head and looked up "Sister hurry up" Haley stepped out wearing an elegant gown "Brother patience" she stepped down as another woman stepped out, she had white hair and blue eyes. She looked like a teen and was wearing an elegant white gown with a Triple crescent moon Circlet, the design was created with real Blue Lace Agate stones, Angelite stones, Swarovski crystals and antiqued sterling silver plated brass filigrees and metal stampings. She smiled "This place is beautiful" Haley shocked "Come on let's go by the others" the girl nodded and walked with them to the other.

As the Kings and Queens walked behind the guard they went into the side of the castle and came to a blue door where they were meet by Terry yawning slightly at an entrance. He was wearing a dark blue and white, cut off sleeve, fitted jacketed, white pants. His hair was now Brown with blue highlights. He turned to the royals. His blue dragon tattoo on his arm was showing clearly. Cobra smiled. "Young Terry. I see you have finally earned your stripes." Terry smiled looking at his tattoo. "Something like that. Though I didn't get it for that reason alone." Dalton smiled. "Will you be taking us to Dante?" Terry nodded. "Yes, I was order by my uncle to lead you underground since the castle is still being repaired. So please follow me." Terry says turning around. He pulled out a card and slipped it inside a thin slot in the wall next to the door. They watched as a light ran up door. A few seconds later the door started to open itself. "I see your uncle has been busy." Cobra says. Terry smiles. "Yes, as of right now all the doors opens up in different ways. He hasn't decided how to place the system just yet." Terry walks through the door with the others following.

In the underground passage the walls were smooth. They were white with blue strips at the top. Terry lead them further in. They soon reached a part where there were glass windows. They glanced in and their eyes widen to see a room filled with computers and large screens. There were men in white and blue overcoat jackets. Inside the room there was a huge globe, rotating in the middle of the room. The globe had a bunch of mini screens before because the screens were covered up slightly it was hard to make it what was showing.

"Excuse me, young boy?" Terry stops and turns around. They all glance back to see a giant-sized and muscular man. He had a red nose, small eyes, and long thick orange curly hair and beard. He was wearing a White and Gold suit with blue on the outlining. "You must be King Neptune?" Terry says. Neptune nodded. "Yes, I have a question. What is that globe structure and what is this room?" Terry blinked and looked at the room. "Mmm…this room is where my uncle developed his chips." Zach smiled "him and his chips" Jetter looked at the glode "looks pretty cool" Frank and River was standing near them, Frank was more watching both Jetter and Zach River was Terry with a smile on her face. Cobra frowned. "Terry? are you sure…" Terry smiled. "It's fine. Mine is not as advance so I can at least tell you that much." Neptune looked at him with a confusing manner. "Chips?" Terry nodded. "Yes, something my Uncle hasn't done for quite some time now. The globe you see is pretty much the main heart of his chips. It has all the information he has gathered in his years of work. There are only two sources of type of information. This globe and another chip that someone else already has. If either of them come into contact that could threaten that information they both have the ability to access a self-destruct feature…well mainly the globe does. That feature hasn't been unlocked in the person just yet." Neptune rubbed his beard. "I see…how effective are these so-called chips." Terry turned around. "My, apologizes King Neptune but all your questions should be for my Uncle. Consider this a branch of trust from him. In all the years that I've been working for my uncle he has never once shown this room to anyone before." Terry started to walk. "Please follow me. The meeting room is just a bit further." Zach smirked "Is bad to be excited for this meeting?" Jetter chuckled "Nope"

In the meeting room Dante was facing a screen in the wall he was talking to Elizabello the 2nd of Prodence Kingdom. "My friend and ally King Riku is there so why wasn't I invited to this peace treaty?" He asked. Dante sighed as he put out his cigarette. "I only invited a few that I personally knew of." Out of the corner Elizabello tactician, Dagama, was fuming. "You only invited his because his daughter and your daughter are friends!" "Yes, Princess Rebecca and my daughter know each other but that wasn't the only thing. You are welcome to come to the next meeting once we are done here. This is just a small step in the name of peace before the kingdoms in grand line." Dagama frowned. "Don't try to pull that with me Dante! I know the real you! The real you is nothing but a back stabbing leach. My King would be able to wipe you off the face of the earth!" Dante tilted his head. "If you know the real me then you wouldn't be talking to me in such a manner. Let me warn you, you pathetic sack of human shit, Do not take for a man who could be threaten so easily. Yes, my kingdom is small but it is not what you need to worry about." He steps closer to the screen as his dark aura poured out. His purple eyes darken as he looked at Dagama, who was breaking out into a sweet. "You may not fear my kingdom but I don't mind going to you and teach you the meaning of fearing me."

Even through the screen Dagama could feel the pressure of Dante's suffocating aura. Elizabello frowned and pushed Dagama out the way. "King Dante. Please excuse him. He doesn't know how to control his tongue. Dante sighs out and pops his neck as his aura settles down. "Now, since we gotten that settled. King Elizabello next week you can come here and you can come sigh the peace treaty as well. I do look forward with walking this path with you. Just make sure your tactician watches his tongue. I would have for him to have to lose it…" Dante hung up the chat and shook his head. "What a worthless bunch…he turns to see a light blue gyro sphere rolling around on the table.

"Gabby what are you doing?" The sphere stopped and rolled to his spot. It spins around and lights up. Four small holes opens and then four stubs came out holding the sphere in place. It then opens slightly and a blue light shine through. Dante wanted as a dark skin girl with teal eyes and short teal hair with top pigtails on top. She was wearing a black and blue shirt with black leggings. On her arms there were two separate bracelets. One on her wrist and one on her elbow. Her knees and down below were still inside the sphere. She frowned at Dante.

"I have only been active for one week and you already made me mad!" She says pointing at Dante. "Oh? What could I have done to make you mad?" Gabby crossed her arms. "How could you let that man walk all over you! With your skills, you could have killed him through the screen!" Dante took a seat, moving some papers out the wat. "Well aren't you blood thirsty today." Gabby pouted and pulled herself out the sphere. She sat cross legged over the sphere. "All I am saying is that you would make a better tyrant then this peace marker stuff. I have read your files you know." Dante sits back in his chair. "Yes…your right. It would be much, much easier for me to just kill everyone who is standing in my way but I want to try a different direction. One where I don't need to waste my time killing people here and there. Takes up too much time." Gabby pouted. "That's you getting lazy. Maybe if you weren't too busy sleeping with different women you could have more time." Dante chuckled. "Maybe but I don't regret that part. Sleeping with many women were the best part of the job sometimes." Gabby gags. "You will make Dawn sad if she hears that and Danni will pound your head in."

"You got that right." Danni says as she smacks Dante in the back of the head. Dante rubbed his head. "I forgot that you were here…" Danni frowned. She was wearing another new uniform a dark blue dress suit and black leggings and boots. She had light blue ropes on her shoulders and her hair was slick back in a bun. "Why did I have to be here to?" She says sighing. Gabby smiled. "You're in charge of protecting Dante!" Danni groans. "Worst job ever…" Dante rolls his eyes as Lucci walked in with Eric and Karasu behind him through the doors behind him. Eric and Karasu were dressed in black with a dark overcoat. Karasu had two swords on his back while Eric had his guns by his side. "There here. Terry is bringing them." Lucci says. "Alright. It's time to get this started." Danni glared at Lucci, who turned his head. "Danni no fighting. Peace meeting remember."

Danni sighed and stood beside Dante as Gabby went back into her sphere. She started to roll around on the table again. Lucci was standing at the wall with Eric and Karasu.

Outside the door, in front of them, Terry was putting in code to the meeting room. It opened up and he led them in. The meeting room was light blue with three screens in the wall. In the middle of the room there was a huge black table with a blue lotus flower in the middle. Terry moved to the side. "Please have a seat." Jetter sat down as Darcaniea sat on the left side of him. Zach smiled at Dante "Dante before I take a seat I would like to interduce you to Princess Emi of the crescent moon Kingdom, her father sent her with me to have a peace treaty with you" Princess Emi stepped over and bowed "It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Dante, I'm Princess Emi I hope my presence isn't too much of a bother or a surprise."

"Of course not, please have a seat." Zach sat down next to Jetter, Rick sat next to him on his right side as Haley and Emi sat next to them. River and Frank stood up behind them. Frank pushed up his glasses "I would rather stand" River nodded "Me also"

Cobra and Dalton sat down near Dante. They watched as the sphere rolled around on the table. Dante shook his head. "Gabby…the meeting is about to start." Gabby stopped and rolled to him. "Gabby?" Cobra says. The sphere opened up and once again Gabby popped out. "Greetings!" She says bowing. "I am Gabby! A pleasure to meet you all." Zach smiled "Well hello my Dante I didn't know you were making her" Jetter chuckled "very good, I'm creating Atorva a body where she can wonder around in" Cobra chuckled. "I take it you made a break through?" Dante picked Gabby up. "H-Hey! Be careful with a lady!" "Some-what. It's a work in progress but this would do for now." Gabby pouted at him as he sat her back down. "So then, I believe that everyone is here so let's begin shall we." They nodded at him. "First thing first, the peace treaty. I know well that some of the kingdoms here have had small issues with each other's more so they have had issues with the world nobles of Grand Line. So, to get it out of the way no, none of you will be signing a peace treaty with the world nobles you will be sighing it with just me alone. Though I am one as well my direction is different from theirs and it seems like they do not care what I do or say."

Cobra crossed his arms. "It seems all they cared about was filling the seat. They were short three families and to them losing their power and influence was a choice worse then death." King shook his head "the only reasons what I have against them is the slavery…. If I could I was destroy them…." Jetter shook his head "Zack relax, your not the only one who wants to end them"

"The world nobles has cause a lot of pain for the people and our country and one day I do intend to put an end to it but for now it's best to take this a step at a time. So, with that said let's discus the treaty. What needs to be done to keep the peace between us and what needs to be address during certain issues such as war, low resources, and so on. Please keep in mind that my kingdom is very small so at the moment there is very little I can offer. Zach chuckled "its alright Dante, peace is all that matter" Jetter nodded "Indeed, I think offer so much would be down grading, peace that's is only what matter" Emi smiled and nodded "Indeed"

Gabby smiled and pushed her hands out. In front of them a digital form of the treaty sat in front of them. Terry walked to Dante, he had a scroll in his hands. "Before signing, I would like to hear if we need to add anything or remove things such as requirements of crossing ones borders or the limit of asking for resources, rules that we should follow in order to keep the peace and so on." Dante says. Cobra smiled as he read over the digital format. "Well my friend, even without this new rise to power, you have done much for me and my daughter. I am willing to come to your aid and do what I can that is in my power. I only ask that you support my kingdom in return." Dalton nodded in agreement. "Yes, I feel the same way. It is thanks to you that the Sakura kingdom is able to happily keep their lives as free people. You are not only a comrade but my good friend as well. I simply ask if you can keep aiding me with your medical knowledge. It has become very helpful with our doctors." Hancock looked at Dante. "I know we have been at odds meets but, thank you for including me in this matter. I do not have anything much too important to say except for the main rule of my island. If you can respect that then we have no problems. Zach chuckled "What my kingdom can offer is a trading with many things" Jetter nodded "same what my kingdom can offer is trading with recourses" Emi clapped her hands "My kingdom also, our kingdom is known for our Golden carp which is a kingdom tradition fish dish"

Cobra rubbed his beard. "A fish dish? Sounds quite enjoyable. My Kingdom is in a vast dessert so I'm afraid we don't have many traditions other than the ruins and so on. I do hope we can maybe attend it someday. My daughter loves experiencing new things." "Yes, we get snow year around. Other than the rare full moon cherry blossoms tree that comes once a year we don't have many traditions either. I do hope you don't mind if we could attend one day as well." He says smiling. Haley smiled "I would love to attend that, it sounds so pretty and fun" Emi nodded "I heard your full moon cherry blossom trees are beautiful"

King Riku looked at Dante. "Forgive me rudeness but I do have an issue." They looked at him. "King Dante…there are many stories about you running around. How you rule the underground now, becoming a broker…I do not think I could sigh such a peace treaty with a dishonest man such as yourself. I do not want my kingdom associated with a man with the same ambitions as Doflamingo." Danni slightly growled at him but Dante tapped her arm and shook his head. Zach crossed his fingers "I think you miss understood King Riku" Jetter nodded "if anything that's the last thing he would wanna do" Rick made fists "That man…. I would love nothing more to kill him" Darcaniea smirked with a dark glance "Your not the only one dear"

Cobra looked at him. "King Riku, to say that without knowing all that has happen…" "It's fine Cobra." He looked at Dante. "It's an honest feeling. Yes, I can be very dishonest. I do things in a way that would automatically make me look sick and twisted. I have done things that I do not regret, killed more people then I needed to, and basically destroyed fifteen years of my oldest daughter's life on purpose." Danni frowned but kept her composer. Rick glared at him only to get a smack in the back of the head by Zach "Behave" Rick frowned and looked down. Jetter frowned looking at Dante "Wow you admit it, surpising"

"Yes, I do run the underground daily to daily tasks. Yes, I can be considering as a broker and under any normal occasions I am the very last person you should trust. However, tell me this. Ever since I took over 95% of the underground brokers, how many children abductions have you been getting reporting? How many missing children have been brought back? Do you have less crime activity in your area? How much of your rare and highly price treasure has been return in the past month and even paid back with interest?" King Riku eyes widen slightly. Dante sat up with his fingers enter locked with each other. "I apologize if you still cannot open your eyes to the bigger picture here. I am not forcing you to be here to sing this. I am in no position to make you do anything but trust and believe my ways running my underground business will be a lot more better and safer than the way Doflamingo. As for ambition, wise I ask that you never compare me to that man."

King Riku frowned. "I see…then how about start being truthful now in front of all of us here to show that you are different from him. Can you deny that you and Doflamingo were friends?" They looked at Dante. Zach and Jetter also looked at Dante.

Dante sat back. "Yes, I can happily tell you that we were not friends…Friends do no kidnap your daughter, have her tortured, and force her to have a child…" Cobra and Dolton frowned. "What Doflamingo was to me was nothing much more of a stepping stone. A bug on the wall that needs to be squashed for good that is all." Dante says. Riku looked at Dante not knowing how to react to what he just said. Zach closed his eyes but smiled with a nodded "well said dante"

Dolton looked at him. "King Riku you were once terrorized by that man. Did he not try to overthrow you and your kingdom…your daughter lost her life…you know better than any of us about how Doflamingo can be and on a personal note I know that you are trying to place blame on Dante for Doflamingo's actions." King Riku looked down, gritting his teeth. Dolton went on. "This meeting is not about getting dirt on other kings. It's not about trying to make Dante feel some type of guilt of being in tune with Doflamingo. This is about us coming together as one to hopefully one day stop things such as the world nobles, slavery, and Doflamingo himself, but we cannot do that if your still stuck in the past about Dante's deeds. Please King Riku, please wake up and see what we are trying to do here. Starting this new year with peace." Zach opened his eyes "Yes King Riku, please due wake up. I'm here because I want peace, I do not put the blame on someone, however King Jetter use to put the blame on Dante but doesn't anymore. A Few of us has seen the good side of Dante, in his own way of course. If it wasn't for me… Princess Oichi would have never been found" Jetter frowned nodded.

Dante sat back. "As much as it pains me to say it, he speaks the truth. At the time, I couldn't do much of anything. However, If you wish to blame me then please go ahead. It won't be the first time nor the last. I only ask that you see this a halfway point." King Riku looked at him. "I will not come and beg for you or anyone else to do things. If you do not wish to get over the past then there is nothing more than I or anyone can say to change your mind. In all truth, one of the soul reason why I am here even now is, because this is the only way for me to protect my daughter, my children, and my family without bloodshed…well may a bit if necessary…" Danni rolled her eyes. Zach chuckled "nothing wrong if some blood is shed" Jetter sighed "Says the immortal king himself"

King Riku sighed. "Yes, my apologizes everyone, I fear that this old man is slowly losing his faith in the word peace but, for the sake of this meeting I will try and once again see this light. I do not ask for anything. My Kingdom is off highly train warriors. If you do not have the numbers for soldiers then please allow me to fill that void."

Next to him King Neptune was rubbing his beard. "Though I do not agree how King Riku went about that I do share my fears with him." My kingdom has been a neutral Kingdom from some time now. We have had our share of war but that was back when I was a solider. To this day we don't have any issues with any kingdom nor did we have any peace treaty with anyone outside our land. I came to this meeting because my son's and daughter will be attending the school this year. I do not want any tension between us but King Dante, can you give me your word that we are not making a bad choice. Can you give me your word that my children will be safe in Grand Line alone? That I can leave them without worry?"

Dante nodded. "The school Grand Line Academy is no more. The school they would be attending to is no longer on Grand Line grounds so I can assure you that they will be safe there among the other princess and princes from Grand Line. In Grand Line you have my word that they will be safe. I am sure they can protect themselves but thanks to the connections I had and have I assure you that there won't be an issue." King Neptune nodded. "I see…then one more thing and I will be done…my son here, Fukabosi, will also be attending."

Fukabosi was a muscular boy similar to King Neptune. He had a wide chest and large arms. He has a long face, framed by wavy fair blue hair flowing down to his shoulders, a sharp and pointy nose. He was in the same suit colors as his fathers but, there was a flowing cape on the back of his.

"On our way, here were heard that you were going to be looking for a arrange marriage for princess Oichi." "He did what!?" Danni says glaring down at Dante. Neptune blinked at the outburst of Danni. Dante sighed. "Forgive her, this is Oichi's mother? She's a bit hot tempered… and for the recorded Danni I did not arrange anything…I've been here for the last two days." He whispered to her.

King Neptune cleared his throat. "I see then I suppose this would make things quicker. I think my son would be a perfect match for Princess Oichi. Of course, I'm not asking for you to quickly sigh their name and have then be married right away. I just ask for you to give him a change. I do think it would help bring our kingdoms closer together." Dante rubbed his head, Danni had smacked him quickly while Neptune was talking. "Thank you for that offer King Neptune but, I did not say anything about marrying my daughter off to anyone. I fear that I would not live to see the next day If I did that." "O-Oh I see…my apologizes then." King Neptune says. "Your son is free to do whatever he likes but, my daughter is already engaged to someone." Cobra and Dalton smiled. "Little Oichi!? Oh, excuse me, Princesses Oichi is getting married?" Cobra says. "Well that's news to us." Prince Fukabosi frowned a bit then looked at Dante. "King Dante, forgive me for speaking out a turn but, if I were to win Princess Oichi over would you grant me your blessings to marry her?" Danni's eyes widen. Dante gazed at him. Zach cleared his throat "All thought the peace treaty, between Emi's and mine are through arranged marriage. Princess Emi is engaged to my Son. After school there will be a royal wedding" Emi flushed and looked to shy to talk about "Prince Chida…. Is prefect match"

Dante sighed. "This can be discussed at another time...we are off topic. Are there anything else we need to discuss about the treaty? If not then we can go ahead and sigh and move to the next issue at hand." Dante says. Zach was laughing "Oh my if Jess was here she would tell him" Jetter finished for him "No chance in hell" Rick smirked "not gonna happen" Darcaniea chuckled "Funny how you three have no room to talk when Jess was secretly in one" Danni's eyes widen at them. She frowned at them then glared down at Dante. "Moving on…" Dante says, feeling the deadly daggers eyes of Danni. "Let's sign the treaty." He says.

The treaty was passed around as each King and Queen signed the treaty. Each time they signed it Gabby eyes' shined as she read the names out clearly, noting them down in her own memory bank. When it was finally done, and finalize Terry took it out of the room and then brought back folders. Dante sighed already tired from Danni giving him that deadly look. "Danni if Oichi is happy with Law why would I want to take that away. I don't want end up like Jetter over there so I won't do anything…" Danni huffed out and went back into her blank look. Terry handed the stacks to them. Jetter's mouth opened in a dramatic way "What does that mean?" Zach chuckled "Funny"

"Those are most of the locations to the slave houses own by the dragons." Dante says. "With this new treaty, I am sure the kingdoms here will be happy to help free any slaves in their area. Since I am with the world nobles I got some information on where they would be, locations, specific time when buyers get there, and even names and the location of where they were taken from." Zach and Jetter blinked at this. Zach smiled "My such a lovely peace offering" Jetter nodded "Thank you Dante"

"Consider this as another peace offering. As well as this." Dante looks to Eric and Karasu. They nodded and leave the room. They soon came back in and pulled on chains. They watched as the Roswald and Charloss was pulled in. They were still in their tradition clothes. There were dirty, beaten and batter. Charloss had a bandage around one of eyes.

"I would have fixed them up a but, more but they refused any help." Dante says smirking at them. Roswald was glaring at Dante. "Filthy commoner! Your all dead! You wait until I get out of here! I make you regret trying to mess with us!" "As you can see his mouth is very active." Zach was staying calm, Jetter stood up "You, I've been looking forward to meet you" Rick's eyes turned red "Its him isn't the one?" Darcaniea nodded "He was part of it but not the right one you want" Haley and Emi frowned at this. River was trying to calm down.

Roswald kept his eyes on Dante. "You think you won this!? Ha! I bet that whore daughter of yours miss the way we treated her! We made her into a woman who craved nothing but….!" In the blink of an eye Danni had the tip of her sword pierced in his neck. "Another word and your head comes off." Dante had his eyes closed calming him aura down. "Anyways, these gifts are for King Jetter and Zach since they helped bring Oichi back to us. I don't really have any use for either one so I will gladly offer them to you both if you wish it." Haley stood up and Emi stood up with her "Father I wish leave, I don't want to be in a presence of a filthy scum bag that has no respect for woman or children in my option father if it was up to me I would put them under the same treatment as they did to Princess Oichi" Zach smiled "Of course dear you may step out" Haley bowed to her father "Thank you father" she elegantly strolled out of the room with Emi behind her.  
Danni removed her sword from Roswald throat. Zach stood up "Mhmmmm which one do you want Jetter?" Jetter tapped his chin "Mhmmm I think I'll take Roswald and you can have the son" Zach smirked "good" Darcaniea stood up. "Better yet just let me gut the pigs"

"You…Disgusting breed of a woman…I'll make you and everyone else here regret this!" Roswald says. Darcaniea laughed at Roswald and his son "Oh please, Jess is my twin sister I'm just the evil twin who wants nothing more to gut you for attempted murder on her." Rick growled and stood up fast. "Let me and Darcaniea take care of him" Zach put his hands up "No" they frowned at him "you due well to behave yourselves understand?" They looked down and frowned.

"With this I give proper thanks for saving Oichi." Dante says. Zach smiled "Dante this is an amazing gift you have given us I think I will treasure it, don't you think Jetter" Jetter smiled "Indeed I will treasure this gift I have such use for it"

Danni pouted slightly. She wanted to kill them to but Dante wouldn't let her. Jetter stepped over to Roswald "So tell me" he circled him "How did you find about my niece being under Garp's protection? And oh why did you give Victor her location?" Roswald frowned and then spit at Zach's face, but it didn't reach and instead landed on his clothes. "You think I'm as weak a feeble as those common folks! HA! Like I'll tell you anything!" Roswald said with hate in his eyes. Zach looked down at the spit and sighed, he digs in his pocket and took out a hanky and wiped the spit off "you know what Jetter allow me" Jetter smirked "Ooo! Please do Jetter it will keep them quite on the way back home." Darcaniea and Rick bite their lip's in excitement.

Gabby had grown inside and was looking over Dante's shoulder in interest. Zach chuckled "I would have to ask what did you think of my hand work at the whole you kept Oichi?"

"Ha, the mess that my made up of my daughter's slave. I've seen better." Zach stepped over to him "Do you know the reason why they called me the immortal king?" "Because a bastardy man needs something to do in his life…" Charloss says. Zach chuckled "my such a mouth you have boy and no they call me the immortal king because of my age I've been ruling since I was 19 and that was over decades know I'm 129 years old"

"Well good for you…" Roswald says. Zach chuckled. "It does have being advances of being a mad scientist and alchemist beyond many things. One you will end up like you sister headless, such an amazing job Princess Dawn did on her"

Roswald eyes widen and then glared at Zach. "Insolent cur!" Zach eye's glowed red "Now I think its best if you both take a nap."

Charloss frowned at him when suddenly their bodies started to boil like there blood was on fire, their eyes rolled in the back of their heads and passed out. Zach smiled "That felt better, I think I would smacked their heads off their shoulders" Jetter chuckled "I know two others who want to kill them."

"More than just two…" Danni mumbles with her arms crossed. Suddenly Zach phone went off, Zach sighed "Forgive me Dante…" he answered "What?!" he snapped making Jetter jumped then they all see his eyes widen "What?!" he screamed Jetter frowned "Zach…?" Rick stepped to him "Father…?"

Everyone frowned. Zach closed his eyes "Find him! Put the country on lock down! NOW!" Jetter's eyes widen "Zach what's wrong?" The others stayed silent. Zach hanged up the phone "I think we should leave now Jetter, Rick and Darcaniea get back to the plane and take Emi and your sister with you. River teleport to Jess and watch over to her" River frowned but nodded and she disappeared. Rick bite his lip "Father what happen?"

Everyone was still silent unaware of the situation. Zach looked down "Clover as escaped from his prison cell…." Jetter's and Rick's eyes widen. Danni frowned as Dante kept his eyes closed.

A few days later on Saturday Oichi was home babysitting Zane today both Danni and Frank were off working so Danni thought it would be a good time for Zane and Oichi to spend some time together. Oichi's first fear was that Zane was going to mess the house up but in fact he did the opposite. He was quite good. He didn't make too much noise when Niko was napping and he and Kaeden got along together. They were watching the justice league marathon. Oichi had the panda bear bed down and they were laying on it. She gave them some snacks and soon they were in a world of their own.

Vivi was also over. She wanted to share some good news with Oichi. Vivi smiled at the two boys. Oichi was holding Niko was as also watching. "He's getting so big." Vivi smiled as she poked Niko's tummy, making him wiggle a bit in Oichi's arms. Oichi nodded. "Yeah, so what did you want to talk to me about." Vivi smiled. "Well, first I want to congratulate you on you and Law. That ring looks so beautiful!" Oichi smiled. "Yeah, it's beautiful but you know I hate expensive things but, for now I'll let it slide." Vivi smiled and then held her hand up. Oichi's eyes widen. "Vivi is that a…?" Vivi blushed and nodded. On Vivi's finger there was a 3 stone blue diamond ring. "When did this happen?" Vivi smiled. "We decided to take it to the next level some time ago but he didn't give me the ring until new years. I was so shocked that he took my expression as a yes and then said. 'Well your stuck with me forever now'" Vivi rubbed her cheeks. "I am so happy! So happy that you had to be the first to know!" Oichi smiled and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you! So when is the big day?" "We haven't decided. I just know that he wants to wait til I'm out of school." Oichi nodded. "Yeah, Law wants to wait to. We don't have a date yet either but I want to get married on my home Island and I do like the color blue but that's all I got so far." Vivi smiled. "I wanna go with a light blue but I also wanted to ask something else." "Something else?" Vivi grabbed her hand. "I know your busy with Jess's wedding and everything but can you please make my dress and tux for my wedding!" Oichi's eyes widen and then she smiled. "Sure! I don't mind haha." Vivi smiled and giggled. "Yay! Thank you Oichi and look I brought a book of dresses for us to look at together! We can at least start planning, right?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah. I know I want a lot of ruffles in my dress. Max is going to be making it so I know it's going to be grand."

At Jess and Sabo's, Jess was upstairs getting ready for their dinner date. Sabo was downstairs already he was wearing a Black and Purple Swallow Ombré Shirt, men's skinny jeans and black converse. He was holding Elvira she was poking his tablet with excitement in her eyes. Sabo was frowning as River was up there with them. They had just learned that Clover escaped out of Jail and is missing, meaning Jess's life was in danger. Troy looked at him and frowned "Sabo I know you are worried about her but she is safe by your side and with River around she is save" Sora frowned but nodded "I'm sure she will be alright"  
Sabo said nothing to them. Jess walked down the steps and walked in the living room, They looked at her and Troy smiled at her Jess was wearing a Splatter Print Black Sleeveless Tulip Dress, matching splatter print black flats, splatter neckless and spiked bracelet. Her new purse was also a match to her outfit, Jess smiled and swirled "What do you think?" Troy chuckled "Very pretty! Is that what Oichi was making for you?" Jess nodded "These are an Oichi original and one of its kind" Jess stepped over and picked up Elvira making her giggled "Oh mama's gonna miss you! I'll be back later tonight but you'll be in bed but Grandpa and Uncle Sora will keep you company!" Troy chuckled and stepped over to her and took Elvira making her fuss from being taken out of Jess's arms. Troy bounced her "Oh little princess, your mama will be back" Jess chuckled and looked at Sabo who was giving her that look, she frowned "Sabo stop… its okay…."

"How many times have we said 'it's okay' and it ends up never being okay…" Sabo says looking down. Jess frowned and stepped to him lifting his head with a finger. She smiled down at him "love, I couldn't be more safe at your side, I know you will protect me with your life and our daughter. You planed this night for us so let's go out and enjoy it alright?" Troy and Sora were smiling, Elvira was numbing on her fingers making Troy shook her head "No no Elvira" she spouted.  
Sabo sighed and grabbed her hand. "Alright. Let's go." He says leading her out the door. He was happy that she knew that he would protect her but in the back of his mind he knew it would end the same way. She would get hurt because he was too weak to protect her. He grits his teeth and cursed himself mentally. He felt like nothing he did would be good enough to protect her. Devona

Jess giggled and waved goodbye to them "Bye see you two night, bye bye Elvira mama loves you" Elvira's eyes widen "Ma, By!" Jess smiled sweetly "Aww her words are getting better! Wave goodbye to her Sabo or she will scream" Elvira was looking right at him too.

Sabo turned and waved at her. "Bye sweetie." Elvira smiled at him "da by!" Jess smiled, her and Sabo walked away and left.

Not long they were in down town, Sabo finding a parking lot and parked Jess's car which they took instead of his Jeep. Jess with her arm hooked to his they walked down the street. Jess smiled looking around "I can't believe Neutral is getting bigger… it's becoming more a city then a town…"  
"Yeah, it's nice." Sabo says. Jess chuckled "So where are you taking me?"

"You will see when we get there." He say chuckling. Jess pouted has they turned the corner and walked right up to a restraint that made her eyes widen "the… the…" Sabo smirked and pulled her in. stepping it was amazing inside, everything was lit up with purple neon. Sabo walked Jess to the podium, the main waiter smiled "Welcome to The Purple Neon, names?" "Sabo and Jessica Mikcloud" the boys eyes widen slightly and looked down and smiled "right this way" Jess was smiling looking at the purple lights as the followed the waiter through the restaurant that was half full already, music was playing also some good techno beats. Reaching a part that had a table name tag that said reserved, the waiter took it off "here you go" Sabo smiled at him "Thank you" and sat down. Jess smiled and sat down "Thank you" the waiter bowed "your waitress will be with you soon" she walked away almost in a excited rush. Jess giggled "You spoil me when it comes to purple don't you…? I thought you would be sick of it…" "Trust me I am but I know you love it so I put up with." Sabo says smiling. Not long a waitress came over with a smiled "Hello, I'm Tracy your waitress!" she handed them menu's "what can I get your to drink we have a special night for ladies first two drinks are on the house" Jess smiled and looked at the drinks "Mhmm I would like the cotton candy iced" the waitress smiled "Good choice! Your taste buds will dance" Jess giggled Tracy turned to Sabo "And for you?" Jess looked at him "No Alcohol for you designated driver"

Sabo rolled his eyes. "Oh please, it would take more than these drinks to even get me buzzed. Just give me a water." He tells the waitress. The waitress nodded "Of course" she walked away. Jess smiled and hand his hand "This is so mazing Sabo, we need to do this more often"

"Yeah, a nice break every now and then." Sabo says. She leaned up and kissed his cheek "God I love you so much." "I love you to." Sabo says smiling. The waitress came back with their drinks "Alright here's your drinks" Jess smiled "These looks so cute!" she takes a sip of it and smiled "Mhmmmmm!" Waitress smiled "I'll give you time to look at what you want" she walked away to attend to another table. Jess smiled and looked at the menu.

Sabo looked though it. "Mhmmm the tailed lobster looks really good" Jess smiled and scanned the menu. "Yeah. Go ahead and order whatever you like." Jess smiled "Look their a family lobster tail serving, up to four lobster tails! Can we get that?"  
"Yeah that sounds fine." Jess smiled happily as the waitress came back "Alrighty you two ready to order?" Jess smiled and nodded and nudged Sabo, who smiled at her "We will have the family of 4 lobster tail dish" The waitress smiled "Alright" she wrote it down "I'll be right back with your order" she took there menus and walked away. Jess held hands with Sabo more and looked around the neon lights, Sabo looked at her and flush came on his cheek 'I think I should tell her…' "Jess?" Jess turned her head back to him "Yes love?" Sabo looked at her "remember… you want our wedding at Lavender Beach?" Jess nodded "yeah…" "Well…. I found out your grandmother as a vacation house out in Lavender beach?" Jess's eyes widen "Wait what…?" Sabo held her hand more "Your grandmother said we can have our wedding on her private beach house" Jess bite her lip but wrapped her arms around him "Oh Sabo! Thank you! I love you so much!" couples around them chuckled at their love. Sabo smiled hugging her back. "I love you to beautiful."

Weeks later at school, Jess was outside in the courtyard bathing in the warm weather for January, Sabo was inside getting there food. So far school has been going good so far, most likely to jess's eyes and probably others is that it's because of this whole thing of Dante and Oichi being world nobles. Sitting on the bench, she closed her eyes and let the warm shine on her, she can hear the birds chirping "such a beautiful day" "Why yes it is" that voice made her jump up and look ahead of her, she bite her lip as a man wearing all black. His hood covered his face but she can see the red tiny of his eyes. Jess backed away and gulped making him smirking "Hello Jessica" Jess glared and frowned "Clover….."

Oichi sighed as she ate her pudding cup. Vivi looked at her. "What's wrong?" Oichi looked at her. "Mmm…Mama has been acting weird lately…" Vivi looked at her. "What do you mean?" "I don't like she's always on guard these days…she hasn't been like this in a long time…so it makes me worried." Vivi rubs her chin. "Well she does work in the army and stuff, right? So her being on guard kinda makes sense. She has to make sure to watch her back even more now." Oichi looks down. "I suppose…" Vivi smiled. "Cheer up let's talk about the meeting we are having in March." Nami looked over to her. "Meeting?" Vivi nodded. "After the meeting, Dante announce that all the princesses and princes were going to be meeting at Thriller Bark for a meet and greet. Of course, you don't have to come since it's really just a meet and greet for Oichi with her being new to nobility and all." Oichi watched as a few students avoided their table. "Yeah…nobility…" Ace sat down beside Vivi. "Well if you think about this while family is nothing but royalty now. Sabo marrying Jess. Law marrying Oichi. Luffy one day is gonna end up being tricked or say something tricky for him to fall into a marriage with Hancock and I'm marrying Vivi. Just one handful royal big happy family." Oichi smiled. "Yes, I suppose. I do hope to see little Ace and Vivi's running around some day." Vivi choked on her drink as her face turned red. "O-Oichi!?" Oichi laughed at her blushing face. The next thing they knew is they hear crashing and see Jess went through the windows and rolled on the ground over the cracked glass and her arms were slightly cut but looks like by a sword. River jumped "Jess!" Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto jumped with a huge gasped. Sabo's eyes widen and dropped their lunch, Frank eyes widen.

It felt like Oichi's heart stop as she got up in panic. "Jess!" Jess groaned and started to get up, Sabo, River and Oichi were rushing to her, it felt like slow motion as Jess got to her knee's Clover stepped in the lunch room with a sword in his hand that had blood on it, he smirked and with his speed he was across the room over by her before the others and Jess was against the wall. Her eyes widen as she felt a sharp pain but he was kicked away from her as River appeared in between them, River turned and her eyes widen at Jess. She had a sword right below her boobs, half in her gut "Frank… FRANK!" Jess started to breath heavily, River shook her head "Jess calm down!" Screamed started fill the room by girls making the rest scream in terror.

Ace was already up, his police and fireman training kicked in. He wanted to go help Jess but he needed to get the students out of the lunch room but whoever that guy was went caused them any trouble. He felt Vivi clinging to him. "Vivi I need you to get everyone out! Help those who are too scare to move okay!" Vivi looked at him with a bit of panic in her eyes but nodded. She, Nami and the others looked back at Jess. They too wanted to help but they feared that they would only get in the way. Ace quickly directed traffic to the students to go outside so they wouldn't get by Clover. His adrenaline was rushing face as he helps students out but at the same time watch Clover. He turned to hear Oichi crying and yelling out Jess's name. He bit his lip in anger but, he needed to get the students out first before he could act. Sabo fell to his knee's his chest was in pain he started to breath heavily as he see's River trying to calm down Jess, blood was starting to come from her mouth,

Oichi herself was in tears unsure what to do. Her heart was pounding to hard as a sharp pain hit her head. Deep inside she felt something cracking something about to burst through. Frank was rushing over "I called Aurora she is on her way here! River you need to" they stopped talking as they hear a chuckle they looked to see Clover with his cloak off as he cracked his neck "my being kicked by the Dragon herself" River growled and took out a Kunai, Frank's eyes widen "River… What the… oh fuck it I don't care… Ace get the kids out" Gaara was rushing over but frank pushed him back "Leave now" Gaara glared at him "But I wanna help!" "Gaara NOW!" frank yelled at him, Gaara frowned and followed the others. Ajisai was behind Killer, they were in coffee shop. Kid was next to them. Ajisai was shaking "Oh my god Jess… look.." she pointed to the sword in her.

Killer pulled Ajisai away. "Sabo and the others are there the best thing we can do is get out with the students." Kid frowned as her looked at Oichi, clearly having a mental break down. He bit his lips heading towards her. "Kid! Don't." Killer says. "I'm not a idiot. Killer. The least I can do is get some of these idiots out the lunch room." He says pointing to some students who were video-taping but were clearly scared. "Go on. I'll get out once everyone else is out." He says. Clover took one step to them "I've fought a dragon before I believe it was your great great grandmother, she was such a fight even though I broke her neck" River's eyes widen and her dragon side was showing "you were the one who killed great nana Blissca?!" Clover smirked "Now move I have to finish what I start" Jess's head went down and they sensed it she had passed out from the pain. Frank frowned "shit she passed out"

Sabo grit his teeth as he stood up. His face twisted in anger and rage. He didn't care what it took he was going to protect Jess even at the cost of life. Oichi couldn't peel herself away from Jess. She griped Jess shirt from where the sword was still in her. Her blood spread to Oichi's hands. Oichi shook slightly as the pain in her head got worse. It felt like the air got thinner for her, her eyes dilated as her every inch of her body felt a jolt hit her like lighting. Inside Oichi's mind two doors that had been locked for nearly a year came crumbling down. Sabo stood next to River, River growled "careful Sabo…. Clover is like Zach… power of blood a side effect from the black serum…."

"I don't care." Sabo growls out. Clover smirked "oh my, the lover and the dragon gonna fight me! Oh exciting!" River's eyes widen and rushed at him with her speed by he saw it coming and caught her throat making franks eyes widen as Frank pushed her away with enough force that she went flying into the tables and chairs. Clover looked at Sabo "So you next new boy? The next time her lover fought for her he died."

Sabo rushed him with. His hands already in position in his Ryusoken style. His fingers parted in the motion of a dragon as he attacked Clover feeding into all his anger and rage.

Clover smirked "My such rage! Such Anger!" he stepped to the side making Sabo miss Sabo's eyes widen, Clover smirked more "Good now my turn" he said as he twirled around and his palm hitting Sabo's chest sending him back in the wall near jess and he fell to the floor.

Oichi was still in shock as she clung to Jess's shirt. The question of what could she do ran across her mind over and over. Tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't face that man. She was no where strong enough to protect Jess as she was. She felt so useless. Clover stepped over "Now then is there anyone that will good enough to face me" Frank stepped in front of Jess and Oichi "Oichi don't remove the sword from her or she will bleed out let's wait for Aurora"

Even if Oichi could hear Frank her body wouldn't have moved anyways. Clover grinned "Frank I don't think your worth it" his eyes widen and shined red as Frank fell to the floor gasping in gasp and his skin was turning red slightly he could feel his blood boiling "Shit….!" He is groaning in pain, not long River and Sabo were feeling and they started groaning the floor in pain.

Hearing them in pain Oichi looked at Sabo and the others. She slammed her eyes closed. What could she do. What could she do. 'Dammit why am I so useless at a time like this!' Oichi screamed at herself. 'Because your weak Oichi…nothing you can do will ever change that…' Oichi heard a voice, a similar voice in her head. 'You can't protect that witch against a man like that. Just go ahead and die so that we can have your body!' Oichi bit her lip as her anger rose. 'Your pathetic Oichi! Just give the witch to him already! This has nothing to do with you! Maybe he will spare you a quick death. Hahaha."

Oichi growled as his fangs started to grow. Her eyes started to flicker to red as she stood up. She knew very well that nothing she could do at this point would do nothing. Oichi looked at Clover and opened her arms in front of Jess. "I…I won't let you hurt her!" She says. 'Foolish choice Oichi…if you die we get your body you know…think about what you're doing. Your gonna leave your kids behind…do you want that? All for this girl?' Oichi ignored the voices as she active her chip's pain sensor, cutting her pain completely off. Her chip wasn't like Dante's or Sabo. Since it's still new she only had a limit to what she could and couldn't take with the chip. She needed to use that time to at least try to protect Jess until someone came. No matter the cost. 'Hehe…your willing to use me…if you do you risk your sanity…' Oichi ignored the voice as she stood firm in front of Jess. Clover grinned "My my the beast power, I've come across one of your ancestors decade ago"  
Oichi said nothing still holding her ground. She could hear the voices laughing at her like they already knew what was going to happen. Oichi's suddenly fell to the floor in pain, what was happening to the others was happening to Oichi, Clover smirked "Little Oichi protecting her, that's just gonna be your down fall." He took one stepped but stopped as he felt a presence he hasn't felt for years. His heart raced as Rick appeared in front of him and above Oichi "Uncle" Clover had an evil grin "My dear Nephew back from the dead and still protecting a woman who doesn't even love you anymore!" Rick grit his teeth in anger "shut the hell up, Darcaniea!" Clover's eyes widen and walked over and frowned looking at Jess "Oh jess… Rick let me…" Rick growled "No he is mine…." Clover's eyes widen "Oh you think you can" he didn't get to finish as Rick's hand was in chest Clover was gasping and looking down and blood was coming out of his mouth, Sabo, River, Frank and Oichi were stop groaning in pain form Clover. Rick pulled his hand out taking Clover's heart out of his chest, Clover fell back thumping to the ground. Rick closed his eyes "That felt good…." Darcaniea sighed and as Aurora and Dawn rushed in, she had Roxas on his holster. Her eyes widen and gasped making Roxas wake up and started to fuss, Dawn frowned and rubbed his back and taking out her phone out her pocket and started dial Dante"

He picked up. "Yes, Dawn…" Dawn frowned "Dante I need you here now... Clover he came… to the school... and he…. Jess is badly hurt…" "Yes, I figured that. Terry will not calm down about River and Oichi has active her chip. I was already on my way." He says.

Aurora was over by Jess who was still out. Aurora frowned "oh my fucken god… Oh… Darcaniea I need you to break it from the back" Darcaniea nodded to her.

Sabo recovering from the pain was already up and by Jess's side. Oichi on the other hand sat up. She looked down at the floor as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She glanced over her shoulder to see no one there but it clear who it was. 'Poor Oichi…even when you tried using my power you still couldn't do anything…it's so sad really.' The grip tighter around Oichi. She felt a hand ran across her face. 'If I wanted to I could eat you up right here and now. Take you away from the person you so poorly tried to protect however, today you actually showed some guts…so instead of eating I think I'll just take something from you for now. I'm quite eager to see how you use me in the future.' It was then Oichi felt a piercing pain from her eyes. She bit her lip hard bearing with the pain. 'hehe…consider this a penalty from me.' Oichi quickly shut her eyes and kept her head down. Right now, they needed to focus on Jess. Her pain meant nothing as long as Jess was okay. Darcaniea managed to break the back of it as Jess fell forward and Sabo caught her he had tears in his eyes, Aurora breathed "This is bad…" looking at it, Dawn was covering Roxas's face "Aurora I need to check the students outside... please keep watch on her" she walked away.

The feeling of arms were still wrapped around Oichi as she continue the painful treatment on Oichi's eyes. Darcaniea looked over at Oichi and frowned "So you decided to pop out didn't you" Rick frowned "Ignore the alter Darcaniea…. Even though I wanna inject that white serum in her right now" they can hear an helicopter and Aurora smiled "Good its here come on Sabo bring her to the back"

He nodded following her. Frank sat up as River was already up and kicking Clover's dead body "Frank what do we do with this?" "Bring it to my father" Rick said and walking away with the heart in his hand, Darcaniea followed at him. Frank sighed "First take it to the underground room" river nodded and disappeared with the body, Frank looked at the floor "Shit I have to clean… and Danni wasn't even here today,…." He then looked at Oichi and frowned until he saw Terry rush in "RIVER?!" Frank groaned "Terry she went to take care of the body of Clover and don't yell…."

"Shut up!" He yelled out. His eyes were already deep in his beast mood until Dante smacked him in the back of the head. "Quit it. If she's not here she's fine." Terry growled at Dante earning another smack in the back of the head. "Make yourself useful and go contact Danni." Terry grumbled as he stormed out the room. Dante seeing Oichi frowned and walked to her. With his eyes, he could see Michi's dark aura hanging over Oichi. "What do you think you're doing?" The aura flair up. "Leave. Now." Dante says. Michi's aura quickly disappeared. As soon as she did he saw tear drops hitting Oichi's hands. "Oichi…" He frowned once more when he sees the tear drops turn to blood. He bends down and pulls her chin up. He saw running tears and running blood rolling down her cheeks. "Oichi…what did you do?"

Oichi bit her lip. "I'm weak. I did what I had to do to protect Jess. It was the only way for me. I couldn't do anything else to protect her." She opened her eyes showing him the condition they were in. "I'd do anything to protect her. Even if it cost me my sight." Dante griped her chin tightly but then let her go. He sighed. "You pick a foolish choice my daughter and yet, I'm sure no matter what I say you will go and do it again." Dante picked her up and looked at Frank. "If you get in touch with Danni, tell her to meet me at Oichi's." "What!? No, I need to know if Jess is going to be okay?" "Jessica will be fine. I assure you." He walks off quickly with Oichi.

Dawn looked at Terry more "How… how is Oichi…?" Terry rubbed his head. "…All I can give you is that her eyes are messed up. Uncle isn't sure yet if it's permanent or not…" Sabo squeezed his hands on his head. Jess was in surgery with a sword wound and Oichi has the possibly of going blind for good. What the hell was he able to do. He couldn't protect anyone…

At Oichi's Danni was cleaning up Oichi's face. Karasu had taken Kaeden and Niko to Lily's for the moment. Danni frowned. The blood trailing down Oichi's cheeks was finally slowly down. Oichi's face was pale slightly as she sat still. Dante was in the kitchen on the phone with Law. "How long? Unacceptable. Pack your things now. That is exactly why you can take online classes. Your ass better be on that jet in no less than an hour or I'll come get you myself and I know you don't want that." He hung up and sighed walking back into the living room. "How is she?" Danni looked at him. "I'm not a doctor Dante…" Dante looked at her. "I know that. I wasn't speaking about her eyes. I was asking about her in general." Danni sighed. "She's okay. Since she's not talking to either of us she's just pissed that we wont let her go se…check up…on Jess right now." Oichi frowned. "I feel fine. Let me go see Jess." "No." Both Danni and Dante say together. "Why not!? I'm fine!? So what my sight is gone for now! It will come back eventually!" "How do you know? Because Michi said so?" Oichi nodded. "She said it was some penalty because I used her or something… so I'm sure my sight will return so let me go!"

Danni pinched her cheeks. "No means No Oichi. We sent Terry and he will send us word about Jess. Until then stand still so I can finish cleaning your face." Oichi frowned. "I want to see Jess!" She pushed Danni's hands away from her. "Oichi, stop acting like a child. Your blind. It was by your own choice and now you have to deal with what happen. Without your sight you became an easy target now. Until we say so you will stay here. Do you understand me?" Dante says. Oichi bit her lip in anger but nodded. "Good. Your nurse will be here late tonight so until then Niko and Kaeden will be staying with your grandmother." Oichi kept her frowned but nodded.

More hours went by as Aurora walked out of the ER room, making them all take a breath, Sabo looked up at her. Aurora smiled softly "the removal of the sword went good" Dawn smiled softly "Oh thank goodness…" Troy sat up with Elvira "but?" Aurora frowned "I'm keeping her here for the rest of January and the first couple of weeks of February she will be able to go home before Valentine's day"

Sabo sighed in relief. The fact she was okay made him happy enough. Dawn closed her eyes "I see…." Aurora smiled "Alright why don't you meet me with her up in the upper clinic. Room 353" Aurora walked away. Dawn looked at Sabo "Come on lets go up in the room okay? And get you out of that bloody shirt… Frank do you have a spare shirt for him?" Frank nodded "Yup, all go to my car and get one for him" he walked away. River poked Terry "Better text Mama D about Jess" "Yeah, I know." He says. They all followed Dawn and Sabo.

Oichi was passed out in her room now. She had bandages over her eyes but her face was still pale. Dante was smoking near the window seal while Danni covered her up. She felt her phone go off. She picked it up and read a text from Terry. "Mmm… looks like Jess pulled through okay. But she'll be in the hospital for a while." Dante blew out smoke. "I told you she was fine. That girl is harder to kill then most people would think." Danni rubbed Oichi's hair. "Should we ask Aurora to check Oichi's eyes?" "…No…her sight will come back maybe before the first week in April at the most." Danni frowned. "Don't tell me you believe what Michi said?" Dante looked at her. "I do. Michi may be a killer but she doesn't lie. Ever. Oichi said that her losing her eye sight was a plenty for using Michi…in some strange way Michi must have found that to me interesting and now has acquire a thrill now. She wants to see how far Oichi will push her body." Danni sat on the bed. "This is crazy. Michi never showed any interest in Oichi before maybe after sleeping for the first time her personality changed or something? Maybe the beast trait in Oichi is taming her or something." Dante burned out his cigarette. "That's a possibly but for now there isn't anything we can do but let her rest for now. I need to head out to get the new suppressant for her. I'll be back. Eric is on the roof." He says leaving. Danni sighs rubbing her fingers through Oichi's hair. "Well…I can say one go thing that came out for you is that Law is coming home early." She says smiling a bit.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

In Grivida, Zach looked upon at the cryo tube as Clover's dead body was in it. Its been a couple days after what happen, Jetter stepped in and walked over to him. Standing next to him Jetter frowned "Why are you keeping his body?" Zach closed his eyes and turned around not looking at it anymore "Because he's my brother..." Jetter frowned "Your not gonna bring him back are you?" Zach shook his head "Don't be stupid and have Jess one through that again... What are you stupid?" Jetter groaned and turned around "Smart ass" Zach chuckled as they left the room. Zach prick his finger with a needle and it dropped on the panel and it glowed green and the 4 lock double door closed and locked. They walked away "So how is Jess?" Jetter frowned "She hasn't woken up yet... Regina's arura is surrounding her... its like Regina is healing her... and keeping her in a magical slumber...?" Zach smirked "My how fascinating" Somewhere in the castle, Levis was walking in the halls when he suddenly felt a chill that made him stop. It felt like someone was following him, he turned around, there was no one there making him frown "I must be imagining things..." he turned around and walked away. Behind him a dark shadow slip into the darkness as a flash of red eyes shimmered and the shadow disappeared into the darkness.

Vivi's eyes opened. She yawned as she sat up and stretched. She turned and smiled as a sleeping Oichi. Since school had been closed for a few days after the incident with Jess and that man, Oichi and Law had been with her and Ace at their place. With both Law and Ace at work now Vivi wanted Oichi to be with her since she lost her sight. The only thing that worried her was ever since Oichi came all she did was lay in bed depressed. Law had told her that she was upset that she couldn't go see Jess. She didn't speak and she always claimed she wasn't hungry. Viv looked down sadly at Oichi. She knew how much she loved Jess but she didn't like the way she was hurting herself.

Oichi stirs as she opened her eyes. Thanks to the damage Michi did her eyes had reverted to her original color, as red. Vivi blinked. Oichi's eyes weren't like a piercing red like Darcaniea's. She couldn't put her finger on it but it was something different.

There was a knock on the door and then it slammed opened. Kaeden came rushing in. "FOOD TIME!" He yelled. Oichi jolted as she looked around. Vivi giggled at Kaeden. He was wearing an ironman shirt and his undies and his hair was all messed up. Oichi sat up rubbing her head as she felt Kaeden climbing up on the bed. He crawled to the middle of both Vivi and Oichi and got under the blankets. "FOOD!" He yelled again laughing. Ace walked in with a tray and extra sheet and Law walked in holding Niko. "I didn't know you brought the babies here." Vivi says hugging Kaeden. "They came last night. We needed some motivation to get Oichi over here to eat." Oichi said nothing as she looked down. Ace put an extra sheet over them so Kaeden wouldn't get the bed dirty. He then put the tray down. It was a simple breakfast. Fried eggs, chop pancakes, turkey bacon and a fruit bowl. There was also a small bowl of applesauce on the tray. Vivi sat some pillows behind Oichi. "How are you gonna get her to eat?" Ace smirks as he hands Kaeden a spoon. Kaeden digs in the eggs and holds it up to Oichi. "Mama food!" Oichi looks towards him and smiles softly. "Sorry sweetie...I'm not all that hungry." Kaeden frowned and stood up on the bed. "No! Mama eat now! Ahhhh!" He put the spoon up to her lips. "Kaeden, I said no..." "Ahhhh!" Kaeden says again pushing the spoon on her lips now. Oichi sighs knowing full well Kaeden would never let this go. She opened her mouth making him smile. He feeds her some eggs. "Yay!" He picks up another scoop. "Ahhhh!"

Vivi giggles at this as she watched Kaeden feed Oichi. "This is just too cute." She takes out her phone and records this. Law smiles and then sits Niko in her lap. Instinctively Oichi placed her arm around him. Niko looks down and see the bowl of applesauce. Eyes sparkling, he reaches down and stuck his hand in. He then put the applesauce hand in his mouth happily he kicked his feet. "What's he eating?" Oichi asked looked down. "Applesauce. Seems like your grandmother got him hooked on it." Law says sitting on the bed. Kaeden grabbed a strawberry and ate it. "Mmm..." "Kaeden got hooked on strawberries." Oichi smiles lightly as she felt Niko's wet and messy hands on her arm. She then sighs as she sits back on Vivi's fluffy pillows.

Ace was sitting on the chair. "I know that sigh anywhere. Don't worry I think you had enough lectures this pass couple of days." Law frowned. "Though it was stupid for what you did..." Vivi frowned. "Law..." "He's right..." Oichi says. "I get it...I can't just helplessly throw my life away like I use to now...I love Jess and I'd do anything for her but, if my life ends I'd make a lot of people sad, even angry maybe...and Niko or Kaeden won't have me when they grow up. I get what I did was dumb but, I'm so sick of feeling helpless when things happen. How can I protect myself when I can't protect anyone around me?" She tears up. Law sighs as he reaches for a bowl on the table. He grabbed the rag and rung it out. Oichi's tears ran down her cheek hitting Niko on the forehead. He looked up and started to tear up to from seeing her. Vivi took him away just in time before the tears running down Oichi's face turned into blood.

Law caught the droplets before they hit the bed and goes to clean her face. "Oichi, there is no need to cry. We understand how you feel. We all felt helpless when Jess got hurt but, Jess is fine now. Hurting yourself more won't do anyone good." Vivi says. Ace leans back. "If your gonna feel guilty about something the best thing to do is to overcome it." They looked at him. "Your dad is a big shot now as a plus he got some skills when it comes to fighting and stuff like that. Ask him to start training you. Help you get stronger you know...you have countless of tutors now. If you don't want to train here then Rebecca's kingdom is an expert in sword fighting. Vivi's is good with handling guns and Hancock is amazing when it comes to close hand to hand combat. Hell, you should know. You fought her in school once. So no more feeling guilty. You have options. Use them to your advantage.

Law was a bit stun at this. Vivi smiled at Ace making him blush. "What? Don't give me that look. It would make me wanna do things to you." Vivi gasp. "Ace!" He chuckled at her pink face. "Anyways, I'm heading off to work. I'll pick up some seafood on the way back." Vivi smiled as he walked over and gave her a kiss. "See ya sister, make yourself comfortable, until your sight comes back you are staying here." Ace says leaving.

At River's and Terry's, River was putting Robin's sandals on. Robin was in a cute a cute spring outfit, Orange and white stripped dress with a denim vest and Orange Bow Espadrille Sandals, Robin smiled "we going bye bye? River chuckled "Yes we are" Ty peeking from the corner he frowned and stepped over poking River, River smiled "Yes Ty?" he looked away slightly "You leaving?" River nodded "I'll be back, I'm gonna go see jess in the hospital" Ty looked up at her "What happen to her?" "Auntie Jessie got a boboo!" Robin said, River chuckled but nodded "A bad man hurt her really bad and she is in the hospital" Robin frowned "Potty..." River smiled and chuckled "Go on make sure you flipped the sign since the lock is broken" Robin nodded and took off to the bathroom. "River...?" River looked at Ty "Yes hun?" he pushed his fingers together "how bad is jess hurt?" River sat down and ruffled his hair "Bad, really bad... the bad man stabbed her in stomach with a sword..." Ty's eyes widen at this. "You know Ty... Jess is just like you and Oichi... she has suffered from the world nobles that had you..." Robin skipped back "done auntie!" River smiled "Alright" she handed her stitch back pack and she put it on "Come on lets go to see Auntie Jess" Robin smiled and walked to the door has River opened it "See you when I get back, let your brother work on his homework alright?" Ty nodded softly as River closed the door.

Ty frowned and goes to behind the couch. He crossed his legs and took a deep breath. He then looks down closing his eyes slightly as his presences disappeared. As soon as it did Ty felt Terry's raging aura coming from the room. Living so close with Terry, Ty knew when Terry needed to be alone so this was the easiest thing he could think of that didn't require him to leave. He heard a crash, making him jump slightly but he didn't stop his focus.

In the room, Terry had made a hole in the wall from punching it. His eyes were still yellow from that day. His hair was flaring out more than ever. He was just informed about the full story of Oichi condition from Dante. Terry was pissed, sad, hurt and all the above. He couldn't do anything else but flair out in anger since Dante forbidden him to go near Oichi while she was recovering. He bit his lip hard as his anger poured out more. His heart hurt knowing that Oichi would have tried to sacrifice anything even her own life that day.

When he was done raging for the moment he calmed himself and left the room. He walked to the couch and looked over it. He knew Ty was still here but he was happy that Ty tried to make it seem like he left. Looking down he saw a shaking Ty trying to keep his focus. Terry reached down and ruffled his hair. Ty looked up at him teary eyed. "Big Brother?" Terry smiled. "Wanna go kidnapped Eric and get ice cream?" Ty blinked and then smiled. "Yeah." Terry picked him up. Once their shows were on and Terry made a mental note of fixing the wall in the room, they went off to find Eric and force him to eat ice cream with them.

At the hospital, Jess still not woken up. Sabo was out in the hallway with his head on the head slightly banging on the wall. Troy was at home with Elvira watching her. Sabo sighs mentally. "you know" that voice made him stop and look to see Zach standing there with Blue Roses in a vase "Hitting your head wont help you become stronger" Sabo said nothing to him as he prepared to keep hitting his head. Zach looked at Jess's room "Get in the room"

Sabo sighs and without a fuss goes into the room. Zach followed him and closed the door locking it. Stepping in more Sabo was already sitting on her right side. Zach placed the vase down on a table and stood there looking at Jess, he could feel and see the aura around her, it was Regina's mixed with hers. he then looked at Sabo "She will be alright Sabo, I heard she's healing good but slowly"

Sabo said nothing. Zach reached in his pocket and too out a small Black Hinge Top Pill Pod, he tossed it to Sabo who caught it. He blinked at it "What's this...?" Zach chuckled "Opened it" SaBo narrowed at it but opened it to reveal a black gel pill. Sabo frowned looking at it. "A gift, Take it or not take its up to you. Just so you know there's many things that can happen if you take it" Sabo looked at it with a blank face. He frowned. Zach got up and walked over to the door and unlocked it and sat back down as the door opened and River and Robin walked in, Sabo right away closed the cap and put it in his pants pocket. Robin was holding a cute black ca plushy. River smiled "Hello King Zach, Hello Sabo" Robin looked at the bed "Auntie Jess... still sleeping?" Zach smiled at her "Yes little one" Robin frowned "Auntie River give auntie Jesse her plushy..." River chuckled "Why don't you?" Robin smiled and stepped over to Sabo and smiled at him and held up the plushy at him "For auntie Jesse" Sabo smiled softly. "Thank you. I'm sure she will love it." Robin giggled, River smiled and sat down.

In a jet flying, Dante was going over some work. Karasu was looking out at the window. Eric was left behind to take care of Oichi in his place. Dante was frowning as he worked. He was not happy at all with Oichi's choices lately. Back then he would had punished her good but he couldn't do that right now. He flipped through a page when he heard his tablet ringing. He sighed. "Gabby, connect the tablet to the screen will you." "Yes sir!" Gabby's voice rings out. A screen came down from the top of the jet. He and Karasu watched as one of the Queen's from an Ice island came on. Her hair was white as snow, her red eyes sparkled as they landed on Dante. She smiled. "King Yamamoto! I have been waiting to see you again." Dante raised his eyebrow. "Ah, Queen Anna. A pleasure to meet you again." Queen Anna smiled sweetly. "Aw, I'm flattered that you remembered my name. I have missed you so!" Dante looked at his paper. "Is that so. I see you are well. Is there a reason why you are calling me? I have some things to take care at the moment." Anna laughed. "Well I was wondering if you can stop by so we can talk...about things..." "Like?" "As you know my kingdom is also a small one like yours. I have no children so you don't have to worry about any political children but, I would like to discuss about us become closer. Us smaller kingdom's must look out for each other you know." Dante sighed mentally. "I see. Well I will give that some thought. Right now however, I have some important matters to take care of." Anna pouted then smirked. "Uh huh...I'm sure your lover and your son wont miss you as long as you check in." Dante narrowed his eyes at her. "Excuse me." Anna chuckled. "Your lover is one of the princess of Celtica isn't she not? You have a son with her to. He isn't listed as a world noble but it's not like he needs it..." Dante put his papers down. "Tread softly Anna...you are about to cross a line if you aren't to careful." Anna smirked. "Oh my, you are indeed to sexy for your own good. I don't see what you see in a woman like her seeing as she isn't your type at all. You like the type similar to princess Oichi's mother. With the number one trait is red eyes, like me. Aren't you fond of short hair as well? You also love women who drink as much as you do." Dante sighed. "Is this your attempt to blackmail me Queen Anna?" Anna smiled. "I know you don't want this information to leak to certain people so why don't you stop by and..." "Gabby end the called in 5 seconds." Dante says. "W-What!?" Anna says shockingly. "A word of advice Queen Anna. If a word gets out about what you just said. Your kingdom will burn ever so slowly with your lifeless body in it." Anna's eyes widen just as the feed cut.

The screen went back into the plane just as the back doors opened. Lucci walked out with Ronnie behind him. "Seems like your popular as ever..." Ronnie says sitting down. Dante looked at him. "You can say that but, I can tell you that I'm not interested in another woman right now." Ronnie huffed out. "Nothing but lies. You told me that when you were dating my daughter." Dante pulled out a cigarette. "Let's not start this conversation. I asked you to come because they know you best. This will also help Oichi in the long run. Terry may be a lost cause but I'm sure this will be the best path for Oichi." He held a cigarette. "So for now let's call a truce. For Oichi, your granddaughter's sake..." Ronnie sighed as he grabbed the cigarette. "Fine...for now we call a short truce."

Jess's eye's fluttered open, her surrounding made her confused. It was in the runes in the forest behind her mother's house and she was standing up. This confused her "wait... why aim I here?... wasn't I..." then her eyes widen and looked down at her stomach, no sword. She frowned "I don't understand...wasn't I..." "you were" jess gasped and turned to see Regina standing in the ruins doorway of the gazebo "Regina..." then Jess looked down "So it did happen..." Regina nodded and stepped to her "I'm sorry I was not able to come out while that was happening but right know I'm healing you, it's only half healing you" Jess looked down "I see..." Regina put a hand on her shoulder "come I would like to show you a window of split future you would have if you didn't lose your first baby" Jess's eyes blinked at her as all around her shined making her closed her eyes. "Open your eyes" Jess opened her eyes and blinked around, it was nice living room but looked like an apartment. She can baby toys all over see's a play pen in the middle then hearing a door opened, she looked to see herself walk in with a boy with blonde hair and light green eye's, the boy was around 6. Jess frowned "What time is this...?" Regina chuckled "It was have been 6 years after the assassin attempted on your life couple of years ago" Jess watched her self as she walked over to the couch and the little boy giggled and started to take off his shoes "Mommy! When can I see Uncle Luffy and Uncle Ace again?! I had funny with them!" future Jess chuckled "Next week honey" the boy smiled "Mommy can I have a sandwich?" future Jess chuckled "Alright let me" then her eyes widen and she dashed down the hall, then can hear throwing up, the boy frowned "Mama...?" He walked down the hall "Mama you okay...?" future jess smiled softly "Yeah mama is just having some morning sickness" regular Jess's eyes widen and looked at Regina and Regina smirked at her as the front door opened, Jess looked and it was Coby this made Jess blink. The boy looked "Uncle! Mama is sick!" Coby chuckled "Yes I know, hun do you want me to make you some ginger tea?" they hear future jess hum for a yes. Regular Jess breathed slightly in shock "Me and Coby...?" Regina nodded "yup and you would have been pregnant with another boy then two twin girls" Jess frowned "What about Sabo...?" Regina shrugged "All I see is that he kept trying to break you and Coby up but he gave up and he end up with Koala. Coby smirks at him while he hugs or kiss you" that made Jess growl and Regina giggling at her. "but still gives you that glance of sadness every time" Coby walked over to the kitchen "Loki, let your mama be" the boy frowned but nodded "Did I make her sick like this too when mama carried me in her?" Coby chuckled "it was only for a couple of months then it slowed down" Loki flushed "I can't wait to see my baby brother!" Coby chuckled "WE don't know what the baby's gender yet" Loki pouted "It's a boy! I know it is! Auntie Oichi said to just in your gut feeling and I know!" he crossed his arms with a pout "Auntie is never wrong..." Future Jess walked out with a sigh tummy her tummy "Where's my tea?" Coby smiled and finished it up and walked over to her with the tea "Here love" Jess smiled and flushed taking it and took a sip of it "Mhmm good tea" Coby grinned and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him kissing her making Jess melt and kill him back, Loki made a gag sound "Ewwww..." Regular Jess frowned as the area around them faded and turned white "It's time for you to wake up Jess" Regina's voice faded.

Danni was sitting down in the park looking up at the sky. Frank was working and Zane was with Lily. Oichi was with Lily and work wasn't calling her in at the moment. Danni was watching the clouds as she enjoyed the peacefulness. She closed her eyes for just a moment when suddenly she felt a blade at her throat. Her eyes snapped open and looked up to see Vergo standing over her. "Hello Danni...let's have a chat shall we..."

In the hospital room, they all sat there. Robin was on River's lap watching Cartoons on the TV. Zach was near Jess's bed texting dawn, she was on her way here. They hear someone walk in the room to see Ajisai with Alaric in her arms, Killer and Kid were behind her. River smiled "Ajisai, Killer Kid, you came to see her" Ajisai nodded and looked at Jess and frowned "How is she?" "She hasn't woken up since it happen..." Sabo said with a frown. Ajisai stepped in more, Alaric saw her aunt and frowned "Mama down" he pointed at Jess, Ajisai smiled softly "She's a sleep Alaric" she put him down.

Kid was leaning against the wall with Killer next to him. Suddenly Jess's eyes widen snapped open and she gasped sitting up making everyone jump up, Jess started to hyperventilate . Zach stepped her "Jess calm down" River frowned "Calm down..." Robin started to have a teary face "Auntie calm!" They watched as Sabo and Zach tried to get Jess calm. Sabo rubbed her back "calm down, its okay" Jess closed her eyes and started to relax her breathing as Aurora rushed in with couple of nurses, Aurora blinked and smiled "she's awake, pap move" Zach nodded and moved out of the way and Aurora went to Jess's left side check her. Jess breathed softly now and relaxed her body, Aurora checked the monitor and smiled "Well how do you feel?" Jess sighed and laid back as Aurora moved the bed up for her to sit up. "sore..." Aurora chuckled "Well you got stabbed in the stomach by a sword, its gonna hurt" Ajisai smiled "I'm glad your okay" Alaric nodded "I want up" he tried to climb on the bed, Ajisai shook her head "No Alaric" Alaric pouted "UP!" he shouted, Ajisai looked to Kid with a glare, Jess chuckled "Alaric hunny when I feel better okay?" Robin smiled "Auntie Jesse!" Jess's eyes widen and looked at Robin, she bite her lip at that nickname but smiled "Hello Robin" then she noticed a cat plushy, she picked it up "Awww who got me this..?" Robin flushed and grin "Me!" Jess smiled and held it "Its so cute thank you" Alaric pouted and turned Robin and glare "My auntie!" everyone blinked, Ajisai frowned "Alaric! Be nice" Robin however had a red face glared back "My auntie too!" Alaric stomped his foot "My auntie!" Robin matched him "My auntie!" "NO my auntie!" "MY auntie!" River shook her head "Robin stop it" Robin frowned and looked down "sorry..." Kid sighed "Stop it now young man" Alaric turned and stuck his tongue out at him "NO! no share! My Auntie! Mine! Mine mine mine!" he stomped his foot an rushed at kid and kicked him in the leg, Jess sighed "for goodness sake..." Ajisai glared at him "Take him out know" Alaric's eyes widen "NO!"  
Kid sighs and picks up Alaric. "I should have just stayed home..." He says as Alaric struggles to get out of his grip. Killer shakes his head and follows them out.

Robin bite her lip and looked sad "I'm sorry Auntie Jesse" Jess smiled at her "Its okay hunny" Jess closed her eyes "Do you all mind if I have a private talk with sabo?" River smiled "Of course, Come on Hunny lets go to the gift shop again and find something Ty and Terry" Robin smiled brightly and skipped out of the room "Yay!" River smiled and followed her, Ajisai smiled at Jess "I'm just glad your okay" Jess smiled at her back as Ajisai left the room. Zach still not moving, Aurora groaned grabbed his collar "I'll get you something to eat" he dragged Zach out of the room and closed the door.

Out in the hallway, Robin was to giddy, Kid end up putting Alaric down, Alaric kicked him "Dummy!" Ajisai tabbed his butt "Stop it, I'll take away you batman stuff" Alaric pouted "No... batman!" the Alaric noticed Robin and narrowed at her and charged at her, Ajisai gasped "Alaric!"

Kid and Killer sighed knowing full well what was about to happen. Alaric pushed Robin down "My auntie!" Robin started to cry. River frowned and picked her up "Shhh its okay hunny" she glared at Kid and walked away with Robin crying in her arms. Ajisai made fits "That's it your batman stuff are gonna be taken away" Alaric frowned "No!" Killer looked at Kid. "He reminds me of you when we were a kid. You can tell he is your son." Kid rolled his eyes. "Shut up..."

People screamed in fear as the watched Danni being launched through a park bench. She growled as she sat up. Vergo slowly walked up to her. "Ah, I remembered when we had these nice chats." He says tossing the knife up. Danni rubbed her cut check. "What the hell do you want Vergo, before I kill you..." She says with a murderous glare. Vergo sighs. "I only wish to inform you of some things. Something I need to get off my chest." Danni gets up, pulling her knife out. "Speak quickly. Soon you want have a tongue to talk with." Vergo chuckled. "Your threats are as cute as every Danni. It's too bad you're getting married. I think we would have been perfect for each other. Don't you remember all the good times we had?" Danni rushed him, aiming for his throat. She made a scratch before he moved out the way. He chuckled rubbing the scratch. "So hot tempered." He moved quickly pinning her to a tree. Danni took the knife and stabbed his shoulder making him frowned. She then kicked him, sending him flying back. Wasting little time she took out a second knife and went after him. However, before she could get close a person in a black cloth grabbed her by her arm. Danni gasped as she was tossed back on the ground.

Danni frowned at this person in cloth. Vergo chuckled as he took the knife out his shoulder. "Oh dearest Danni...your as strong as ever I see. Not even allowing me to tell you how much I enjoy little Oichi that day." Danni's eyes widen. "What!? Vergo...you didn't!?" Vergo threw the knife to the side. "Of course, I did. Whatever the young lord asks I do." Danni grit her teeth. "So, you and that bastard..." She grits her teeth. "I'll FUCKING KILL YOU!" She yelled as she charged at Vergo but the person in the cloth blocked her. Danni kicked the person sending them tumbling down. With all the rage in her Danni went straight for a head slice to Vergo. Once again, the person in cloth was there and with their own knife blocked Danni's and sliced down at her. Danni jumped back but her arm was cut. She moved away a bit more. The person spun the knife making her eyes widen. The way the knife was spun was the way she spun hers. It was her own special spin that only she used and she only taught to one other person.

Vergo patted the person's head. "Other than that information I came to inform you that you will die Danni. It may not be today or tomorrow but, trust me when I tell you that I will enjoy watching your breath your last breath someday." He turns and walks away with the person in cloth. Danni watched this person closely before it disappeared after Vergo. Danni sits on the grass holding her bleeding arm. "What the hell..."

In the room, Jess held Sabo's hand as he was holding it to his face covering his face, she can feel he was silently tearing. Jess smiled at him "Sabo..."

He looked up at her. Jess's free hand touched her urn necklace "Regina showed me an alternated future I would have if we didn't lose the baby... it was when he was 6"

"Is that right..." He says. Jess smiled softly at him "We named him Loki, he was so cute... he had your blonde hair and your green eyes and full energy like you." "Full of energy huh..." Sabo says smiling. s smiled and then frowned making Sabo frown at her. "What is it?" "Well... Uhm... we weren't together...?" Jess bite her lip looking at him. He raised his eyebrow. Jess looked down "I was with Coby... And I was pregnant with his child..." "I see..." He sighs and chuckled softly. "Figures..." Jess frowned at him "What do you mean... you figured...?" "Don't do that...you know as well as I do how I was back then. We both know I wouldn't have been there for you and Coby would have stepped up to the plate. I bet I was looking pretty pathetic in that future huh..." Jess nodded "Well yeah.. Regina told me you kept trying to break us up but end up with ..." she shivered in anger "Koala..." Sabo rolled his eyes slightly. "Calm down...Koala is with someone else anyways." He says. "But you kept that look like you weren't happy with it all... what Regina said..." "Sounds about right...probably." Jess breathed softly "I wanna do something special for Loki..." "I figured you would. What did you have in mind." Jess giggled softly "Like a memorial flower plaque!" "That sounds nice." Jess's eyes widen "Oh I properly could draw him... I can never forget what he looked like..." Sabo smiles. Then suddenly Jess's tummy growled, she flushed and hide her face with her hands. Sabo chuckled. "Hush up! And where is my baby girl?" Jess pouted.

"Your dad has her." "Well call my father and tell him to bring her here" she poked him. The door opened and Aurora walked back in with a tray of food "I got you some food" Jess smiled "Wow I'm hungry thank you" Jess smiled as Aurora set it up for her as Sabo got up and walked out with calling Troy, in the hallway, Alaric was pouting with a teary eyes, he raised his eyebrow and looked at them "What's with him?" Ajisai crossed her arms "Ask Kid, his fricken doppelgänger!" Kid rolled his eyes. Killer was on the phone with work. "Hello Sabo!" Troy had answered the phone "She's up and wants Elvira bring her know before Jess has a fit." Sabo hanged up on him and walked back in the room.

Outside, Robin was on the bench sniffling as River held her "So what do you wanna do to make you feel better?" Robin sniffed "Terry and Ty!" River chuckled "Alright" she took out her phone and video called Terry.

When he picked up she could see Terry pushing Eric off of him making Ty laugh. "Just get some more ice cream already!" Terry says shooing him away. "What's up River." River smiled "Hello love, Jess is awake" Terry and Ty both see Robin sniffing with a puffy red eyes like she was crying.

"What's her deal?" Terry asked. River frowned "she had a bad day... Alaric pushed her... he was jealous of her being close to jess...she kind of hurt her pinky finger but its better now" Robin nodded "Mean boy!" "It's Kid's son. He's bound to be mean. Just push him back next time." Terry says as Ty looked for Eric and his ice cream. Robin frowned "I want ice cream..." River chuckled "Terry were are you? Or would you like be with a brother's day out?" Robin grabbed the phone "Uncle!" Eric came back sitting some ice cream down. "You forgot some..." Terry says making Eric frown. "Get it yourself." Ty frowned. "...but you forgot mine..." Eric sighed. "Fine...I'll be back." Terry chuckled. "Yeah, a brother's day out is something we needed." "bring back ice cream?" Robin made the pout face making River giggle. "Sure what kind." Robin giggled "Vanilla!" River chuckled "and I'm good" "Alright. We will bring some home." River smiled "Alright see you later"" Robin smiled "Bye uncle! Bye ty!" she waved. They waved back and then ended the call.

A few days past and it was now February 1st on a Thursday. School had started back up but even than a few students were missing or just didn't want to come back. Who knew. The school day was filled with silence as they remembered what happened that last month. Clubs were cancelled so the only thing that was going on was the school council meeting. Everyone was already in their seats waiting for Vivi's sit in. Nami was frowning since Oichi and Vivi didn't come to school. She knew about Oichi's condition and was heading over later to see her. She sighed as Rebecca finally came in to fill the spot for Vivi. Nami had gotten word from Vivi that Jess wanted them to go over the newly theme masquerade ball. Gaara opened up his tablet "So what are we gonna be doing this year?" River who was there tabbed her cin "Mhmm.." thinking, Darcaniea spins in her chair "black and white Valentines" Michael shook his head "Figured you would ask for that" Darcaniea smirked "What can I say? I love black" Cloud sighed hearing them, he had his earing aids in. Nami leans on her arms. "So instead of a traditional Valentine's Day dance we are going with a masquerade ball this year." Darcaniea stopped spinning and looked at her and smirked "My that's a good idea! Lets have it black and white!" Michael shook his head but smiled "Sounds fun!" Gaara nodded "yes something different"

"Obviously, the dress code will be formal. Guys in suit's Girls in dresses but Sabo did stress that everyone had to at least wear a mask you know. So let's here the idea's on theme's and color. Rebecca please write down everything for the meeting and send it to Vivi when it's over okay?" Nami says. Rebecca nodded. Darcaniea grinned "Any mask counts and lets make it a black and white ball" Gaara groaned "Enough with the black and one at ever theme we do" Darcaniea narrowed at him "What?" Michael clapped his hands "Sounds fun! Lets go with have classical and half techno and electronic" River giggled "We can have a sign up for whoever wants to sing like Karaoke with a live band of course" Cloud smiled and nodded and typed in what spoke for him "I like that idea"

Rebecca was writing things down. "Okay so since it seems like some of us doesn't want a black and white them we can do something colorful? That way people can wear whatever they like?" River grinned "Sounds good to me!" Darcaniea groaned "Fine" Gaara chuckled "Colorful good" Michael and Cloud nodded in agreement. Rebecca pulled out a note. "Um...Vivi wrote something down for events...She said that there shouldn't be a need for any crowning for a King or queen at this so she wanted thoughts on the following events. Mask making or best mask in general, Best female and male outfit, best dressed couple, and best dancing couple." They nodded to her and agreed noting it all down. Writing everything down Rebecca crossed something things off the list. Nami sat back. "For the food Sanji and Frank will do their thing and of course Apollo will be the DJ. Oh and the stall that usually sells out flowers and gifts made some new items that we can have. Glitter candles, Glitter crowns, key chains shaped like masks and so on. She will be giving them out for free this year. Also for the Karaoke thing, let's make sure they have a time limit or they could try to sing through the whole night." They all nodded "Sounds good to me" Gaara said. Rebecca read over her list. "Um. I think that's all Vivi had written down since everything like the food, decorations by Bon Clay, and music is taking care of..." Nami rubbed her head. "Does anyone else want to add something or is there something else we need to discuss?" Darcaniea closed her tablet "Nope" Gaara nodded "Nothing really" Michael got up with his stuff "nope and I'm gonna be late for work so lets call this an end" he dashed out. Cloud smiled and typed in "I guess we all got it covered" River smiled "Nope nothing" Nami got up, after gathering her things. "Then we can bring this to a close. I'll make sure everything gets to Jess and Sabo. Later." She says as she to dashed out the room.

At Jess's and Sabo's apartment, Jess was released from the hospital and she was laying on the couch watching Elvira talking slightly, Jess smiled, Sabo was in the kitchen making dinner. Troy was still at the school grading papers, Sora was out with his friends. "Come to mommy Elvira!" Elvira looked at jess and smiled and took some steps to her until the elevator dinged and opened. Law walked out with a black clothing bag with a hanger, he walked in the living room to see Elvira walking to her mother slowly but stopped to see law her eyes lit up "LA!" she walked towards him stumbling slightly, Jess's eyes widen and smiled "Law!"

"Yo. It's been awhile." Law says. Elvira reached him and hugged his leg "Up!" Jess giggled and noticed the bag "What's that?" Law rubbed Elvira's head "A dress from Oichi she made it.. before she lost her sight... she wanted me to bring this for you for the ball" Jess smiled "Awwww but why else are you here?" she giggled

"Why else as a doctor would I be here for?" Jess chuckled "how sweet of you, checking on me for Oichi" Elvira tugged his pants "Up!" she pouted. "Yes, yes, I hear you." He picked her up. "Anyways I can tell your better so at least Oichi can stop mopping around the house." He walked over and placed Elvira down by Jess. "That's all...ah I nearly forgot." He got up and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small ball. He squeezed it slightly. It lit up blue as it read his finger prints. Sabo walked out the kitchen just in time to see this. "Oh! Is that Gabby?" Law nodded. Jess blinked "Whos gappy?"

She watched a dark skin girl pop out the ball in Law's hand. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and leggings with two side ponytails. She looked at Jess. "Greetings! My name is Gabby! A pleasure to finally met you Princess Jessica!" She says smiling. Jess looked shocked but flushed "Hello"

"I have a message from My King! Once you are all better and once Princess Oichi regain her sight you are to be made as her official teacher for her daily princess duty! Yay how exciting!" Jess's mouth dropped open in shock, Elvira giggled and poked her mother's chin. "There is also a meet and greet with all the prince and princess within the treaty in March! They are coming to see Oichi but you are welcome to attend as well!" Jess closed her mouth and nodded "alright" "You do not have to answer right now but if you agree to all of this please inform your husband to be so that I may have your answer. Until then get well soon!" She waved happily and giggled before she went back into her sphere.

Sabo shook his head. "Why did he make her so happy? It's gonna get annoying soon." "HEY! I heard that Sabo!" The sphere says shaking. "Don't forget I have access to your tablet!" Sabo waved his hands defensively. "I was just kidding Gabby! Jeez" Jess smiled "Wow" Elvira slipped down and walked over to a plushy of Tinkerbell and walked back to Law "Tink!" Jess giggled "She likes tinker bell"

"Yes, I can see that." Law says. "She can say, mama, dada, nana, papa, hi, bye, no, yes up, down and she can count to 5, Show Law hunny, count to five!" Jess held up her index finger, Elvira giggled "One!"

Law watched as he put Gabby back in his pocket. Jess held up her middle finger "Two!" Elvira giggled, Jess held up her 4th finger "Three!" then her binky "Four!" then Jess held out her thump "FIVE!" she giggled and jumped slightly clapping her hands.

Law smiled. "Well it's been nice but I'm off. I need to go pick up some applesauce. See ya later." He says heading off. Jess shook her head "not even a 'very good' from him. Sabo dear open the bag I wanna see the dress" she picked up Elvira and put Elvira on her lap.

"Alright." He says unzipping the bag. He pulled out a sleeveless, form-fitting silhouette and a glamorous long train, the aubergine tulle evening dress is detailed with a subtle lace design and opulent crystal stones that wrap around the body. It features a sheer round neckline highlighting the striking blue and purple beaded embellishment, while the silk lining that begins at the sweetheart neckline enhances the overall drama and femininity. Jess's eyes widen "Oh my god... Oichi made me this...?" Elvira was too busy playing with her tinker bell plushy.

"Mmm...gotta say she's getting better." Sabo says looking closely at the dress. "It's gorgeous... All I need is matching shoes and a mask..." "It shouldn't be to difficult." Sabo says putting the dress back in the bag. Jess was looking at her new schedule for classes on her PDA, she still had advanced art 1, Ancient history and astronomy, Gym for her 4 classes in the morning. After lunch she no longer had advanced math but has Paranormal Class, Pottery and Archeology. She looked at Sabo "Hun did you classes change?" Sabo nodded "yup, we have the same classes again" Jess shook her head "What did you do make sure you were in the same classes?" Sabo smiled "I don't know" Jess shook her head.

Dante was sitting in a local bar that he goes to a lot. He was drinking beer today. He was on his sixth one. "Dante, you good?" Shanks asked. He ran that local bar. "Yes, just having a nice drink before the beast comes in." Shanks chuckled. "The beast huh. I heard she's on a rampage lately." Dante sighed. "Yes, She won't tell me why so that's why I am here. So get your liquor ready." Shanks shook his head just when the doors opened up. They turned to see Danni walking in. She was frowning. Shanks already had a drink made for her as she went to sit next to Dante. "I'm not in the mood to drink." She says Shocking Shanks. She looked at Dante. "Vergo attack me a few weeks ago." She says bluntly to Dante. Dante puts his beer down and looks at her. "Did you kill him?"

Danni shook her head. "No...in fact when I tried this person in a black cloth stopped me every time. I don't know who it was but they seemed..." She shook her head. "No...that's not what I came to tell you." Dante tilted his head to the side. "Vergo...he told me that he..." She looked at Shanks who held his hands up and walked away. "Danni?" She lowered her voice. "Vergo said he, along with Doflamingo..." She grits her teeth. She heard something crushing. She looked to see that Dante had crushed a beer can in his hands with a blank look on his face. "So, he too touched Oichi..." Danni nodded. "Also, I think he has a hit out on me...he wants me dead." "Did you tell Frank?" "No, of course not. I don't need him to be trying to hide me away while Vergo is out there putting a higher price on my head. You know how far he would go." Dante sighed. "What are you going to do?" Danni poked him. "I need your help dumbass. You got resources deeper than mine. So, find Vergo. Tell me where he is then let me kill him!" Dante shook his head. "Fine. I'll look for him as well but I still think you should tell Frank." Danni got up. "The moment you tell Dawn that you love her is the moment I tell Frank I'm on a hit list but I'm sure my problem is gonna be solved quicker than yours." She says getting up. Dante rolled his eyes. "I could really learn to hate that woman..."

The next day, at River's, River and Terry were at School. Lily was over watching Ty, Robin and Zane. The Twins were with her also, they were giggling looking in a box River left for them with very super rare herbs for them which smelled amazing, some smells so fruity.

Lily was in the kitchen making lunch for the kids. Ty was in the far corner away from Robin playing on games on his own Wii U playing some Pikmin 3 which he was having fun, Zane was sitting next to him playing with a Flash action figure toy. Robin was on the other side having fun playing with her cute tea site and table and there was stuff animals on the other chairs, Robin looked at Ty and frowned "Wanna play?" Zane smiled "girly!" he laughed

Ty looked at her and shook his head, going back to his game. Robin frowned and looked away but kept on her playing she got off her chair and to the toy box taking out her tinker bell doll and run back giggling only to trip over a toy, making her fall landing on her arm. With Ty's hearing, he heard a weird crunch, he paused his game and looked as Robin on the floor then she suddenly screamed and cried "OWIE! OWIE! OWIE!" she was holding her right arm, Zane jumped hearing her scream he gasped.

Frowning, Ty covered her ears. They were quickly turning painfully red from Robin's screaming. Zane blinked as her as he tilt his head to the side. Ty got up and headed to the kitchen. The twins hearing Robin were already heading to them. "Ty? What happened?" "What!?" Ty says a bit loudly, with his ears covered up. Brit sighed and quickly took him to the kitchen with Lily while Tiff went to the playroom. "Grandma. Robin is crying." Lily was washing her hands. She sees Ty holding his ears painfully. "Take Ty to his room and grab his sound proof headphones." Brit nodded as Lily walked to the room.

In the play room Tiff was holding Zane as she looked at Robins arm. "Tiffany what happened?" Tiff looked up at her. "Looks like she tripped and hurt her arm." Lily went to Robin and rubbed her head. "It's okay little one. We will get it fix right up." Tiff looked at her as she pulled out her phone. "Are you calling Law?" Lily shook her head. "No, he has his hands full with Oichi and the boys."

At school, Jess was walked to the Livingroom by Robin and Nami, she flushed "Girls I'm fine... just because Sabo says 'help her to the table' doesn't mean you have too..." she has been giving special treatment all day today by her teachers and her friends.

"Quit complaining and just deal with it for now." Nami says smiling. reaching the table, Naruto jumped up and pulled the chair out for her, Jess sighed and sat down slowly "Really now..." Sasuke crossed his arms "Sabo asked us to help you today, Naruto however was sure you would be fine but Sabo gave him that look that made him shake like a leave and squeak out 'sure no problem'" Naruto pouted and flush "Oh shut up! Sabo has gotten scary since that day..." Shikamaru nodded "It's a bore but I don't want him glaring at me like some crazy person" Hinata frowned "Yuki asked me to help you which I had no problem too, Jess your still healing, you gotta take it easy..." the table nodded Jess frowned and looked down. River and Terry sat down at her table, River smiled at her "How you doing?" Jess shrugged making River sigh "Really just ignore what sabo is doing. He's going it because he loves you" they all nodded

"No matter how much a pain in the butt he is." Nami says laughing. Sabo walked back with their food and put her plate down, Jess looked and smiled "Mhmmm Pork fried Rice and beef chop suey! Amazing today is Chinese food day!" they giggled at her as she takes a bite of her fried rice.

They were all eating when suddenly River's phone rang making her sigh and looked to see it was Lily, she blinked and answered, "Yes miss Lily?"

"Hi there River. Sorry to be calling you in school at the moment but it seems Robin has hurt her arm in the playroom." River's eyes widen and stood up making Terry frowned at her "What?! Oh my god okay, take her to the ER, Aurora is working in the ER today, me and Terry will meet you there, thank you for call me" she hanged up, Jess frowned "River what is it?" River frowned and made Terry stand up "I'm sorry we have to leave, Robin hurt her arm while playing in the playroom... Lily says it looks broken..." Jess's eyes widen and gasped "Oh my god... well go!" River nodded and looked at Dawn "Dawn! We need to leave Robin is being taken to the ER" Dawn gasped and nodded "Go!" she patted Roxas on the head who was sleeping against her chest it he holsters. River nodded and took Terry's hand and rushed out of the room.

Jess watched her leave a worried look was on jess's face "I hope her niece is gonna be okay" "I'm sure she will be, she's river's niece after all" Gaara said. Jess smiled slightly and took a bite of her rice, Naruto looked around "Where's... Darcaniea...?" Jess sighed "In Grivida with Rick, she'll be back for the ball" "So who is watching Elvira?" Sasuke asked Jess smiled "Yuki is" Sabo huffed "I'll rather gramps babysit her, he almost dropped her last time" Jess frowned and poked him "Stop it" he grumped and took a bite of his lunch. Jess shook her head at him.

In awhile, River and Terry rushed in the ER. There was no one there, which made her frown. She rushed to the front desk "Excuse me, I'm River Dovahkiin, my niece Robin Dovahkiin" the woman blinked and types in her computer and nodded "Yes she's in the back" Rive nodded "Thank you" she walked away to the door the woman "Frown wait I have to get you ID "don't need one, 2nd grand high knight" the woman's eyes widen. Terry followed her in the back, River stopped a nurse "Room of Robin Dovahkiin" The nurse blinked and showed her the room, reaching the room River pulled the curtains back, Lily was sitting there with twins, Zane and Ty. Ty right away rushed over to Terry but there was no Robin, River frowned "Where's Robin...?" "Aurora just took her to X-ray" River nodded and sat down she was worried "How did she hurt herself?"

"Tripped over a toy I believe." Lily says holding Zane who was munching on some chips. Terry frowned slightly as he checked out Ty's ears. They were still bright red. "Do you hear a high pitch ringing sounds?" Ty nodded as he rubbed his left ear. "The left one the most? Mmm...Okay I'll get some of Uncles new earplugs. They should help you okay. Did you bring your headphones?" Ty nodded. "Good, go put them in for me." Ty walked back towards the twins to get his headphones. Once on he sat down kicking his feet slightly. Not long Aurora came back wheeling in Robin who was feeling tired, her eyes were red and nose slightly running. River got up "Aurora" Robin smiled seeing River "Auntie... me got a boboo..." Aurora smiled "she was very good in the x-ray room" Aurora helped her up on the river and put a plushy next to her, River looked at her right arm and frowned it was so red and black and blue "oh my... your such a brave girl" Aurora smiled "I'll be right back with her x-ray results" she walked away. River sat down next to robin who yawned, river chuckled "Tired?" Robin nodded "Lady gave me some a shot" River chuckled.

Lily felt her phone vibrate. She got up, taking Zane with her, and head a bit further away to speak to whoever was calling her. Aurora walked back in "Alright let's take a look at her x-ray!" River nodded and the others watched as Aurora took it out and put it on the LED screen and showed them "if you see here, the forearm of her right arm is broken. She needs to have a cast done, any special colors?" Robin smiled "Blue!" Aurora chuckled "We are out of light blue so we have is navy blue would that be okay?" Robin nodded then looked at the twins "Decorate?!"

Brit stretches. "Sounds troublesome..." Tiff pushed her over. "Sure we will." She says. Aurora smiled "We can give you some extra colors for the girls help decorate it later on, so then let me get this all ready" River nodded "Thank you Aurora" Aurora chuckled "Anytime" she walked away. Brit rubbed her head. "Did you have to push me?" Tiff smiled and hugged her sister. "Yup, you love decorating don't you." Brit sighed. "I guess...it wouldn't be so troublesome then." Tiff smiled at her as they started talking about different things they would decorate with.

It was the day of the masquerade ball, Jess had just got down getting into her dress that Oichi got her with the help of Hinata who was over. Hinata was in Stunning peacock metallic embroidery and beadwork on layered mesh short dress, lined, quality construction formal dress, lightly padded bust. With matching heels that had peacock feathers on the heels and her mask also matched her dress. Jess smiled and looked at herself in the mirror "thanks Hinata" Hinata chuckled "Anytime" she lifted up the purple mask and put it on Jess's face, Jess smiled and slipped into her matching flats that matched her dress. "Well lets go down stairs before Sabo chews out Yuki's ear" Hinata chuckled "Yeah"

Downstairs, Sabo was holding Elvira while she rubbed her eyes and yawn she was humming and starting to fall asleep, Sabo looked down at her. He smiled as her sleepy face. Yuki looked up to see the girls walk in and he smiled with a flush "Wow Jess you look amazing" Jess smiled "Thank you Yuki" Sabo looked up at her and his heart bounded and a blush came on his face "wow you look amazing..." Jess smiled and stepped over to him and kissed him making him kiss her back, she looked at Elvira and smiled "So looks so sleepy, give her to grandpa" Troy smiled and opened his arms "Come you kids should be get going" Sabo frowned at him but handed her to Troy, she still didn't wake up. Jess smiled "Come on hun lets get going" Hinata and Yuki walked to the elevator. Sabo sighs as he gets up. "Okay, I'm coming." Jess smiled and followed them to the elevator.

Oichi was sitting down on the bed as she heard the girls giggling. Oichi come on. Just because you can't see doesn't mean you can't have fun tonight. We are wearing your dresses you know." Oichi smiled. "It won't be any fun if I go. I can barely feed myself without help and I'd rather you guys enjoy the night.

Nami sighed and walked over to Oichi. She was wearing a short red and black ruffled dress with a red and black mask covering her face. She was holding on to her black open toes high heel shoes. Her hair was curly and down pass her shoulder. "Oichi come on, don't like that after the dance we are going to Marco's for a block party. It wont be the same without you." Oichi smiled. "Sorry Nami but, it's going to be a no. Plus, me, Law and the boys will have a nice time here tonight." Robin walked up. She was wearing a white and black with a faded color of purple dress. It had a black lace flower design over the top. Her mask was white with a black bow and her open toe high heel shoes had a soft light peach padding in them. She was clipping on her jewelry. "Oichi, I forgot to tell you that I'll be graduating this year." Oichi eyes widen slightly. "Really?" Robin nodded. "Yes, I have talk to Dante and Dawn about it and they approved of it. So I hope you can make the night up to me. I wanted to dance with you tonight." Oichi smiled. "There will be other dances that I'll attend maybe and if I don't the teen club is still open in the red district. We can go out and have a girl's night."

Robin smiled. "I look forward to it." She felt Rebecca sit on the bed. "She was where a long pink dressed ruffled from the high waist and on down. She had strapped pink high heels on and a pink mask with a feather on the side. She was putting white fan in her pink hand purse. "Thank you for inviting me for this small gathering." The looked at her. "What do you mean?" Rebecca rubbed her fingers together. "It's just...I haven't been around a lot since me and Coby started dating. We don't hang out much so I thought..." Nami poked her. "Don't be silly. You and Coby had things to work out before the relationship became official. You needed time to yourself and thanks to that Coby is all yours, right?" Rebecca's checks turned the color of her dress but nodded. "Then that's all that matters." Rebecca smiled as they heard the bathroom door opened.

Their eyes widen as the saw Vivi walk out. She was wearing a black and gold flower design. slim dress. She had black high heels with golden straps. Her mask was all golden with a huge golden rose on the side Her hair was dyed black at the top with her blue tips. Their eyes sparkled at her. "Oh Vivi! You look incredible!" Nami says. Vivi smiled. "You think so? It's a Oichi classic you know." Oichi smiled as Robin took pictures. "Don't worry Oichi. I'll take a lot of pictures specially for those who got their dresses from your shop. We can put them in the catalog for next year." Oichi nodded. "Thanks Robin. Now you guys wasted enough time. Go on and hit the rode. Have fun and tell Marco to send me one of those fruit bowls! I love how juicy they are."

The girls headed down stairs where they heard the boys talking. "I'm telling you it's true! Luffy told Hancock that he wouldn't mind marrying her and in her happy glory she took him back home to her island a few hours ago." Coby says. Ace frowned and rubbed the spot between his eyes. "Ugghh...that idiot. I told him to not feed into her questions but noooo he had to go and get himself married without letting us know." Coby chuckled. "Garp knows." Ace growled. "That stupid dumbass old fart! I'll tear him apart!" Kaeden was sitting on Law's lap, laughed at Ace's angry face. Niko was in his room sleeping.

Law frowned. "What the words. I don't want to hear Kaeden repeating that." Ace rubbed his head. "Yeah okay. My bad." The boys were wearing matching masks that went with their girl's dress. As the girls came into the living room the boys eyes widen at them. Sanji had hearts in his eyes as he looked at them all. "What angels! ANGELS HAVE FINALLY FALLEN FROM THE SKY TO TAKE ME TO HEAVEN!" In a quick move Nami quickly kicked Sanji in the face, sending him flying into the kitchen. She glared down at him. "Are you trying to wake Niko up you idiot!" She says is her lowest, yet deadliness voice making Sanji shiver in happiness. He rolled over and hugged her leg. "My sexy Nami swannn. To be kicked by your lovely feet is nothing more then a dream come true." Nami sighed. "What am I going to do with you.

Coby hugged Rebecca. "You look beautiful tonight." She blushed as he kissed her forehead. "Pink suits you the best you know." Robin giggled. "You two are so cute together." Both Coby and Rebecca blushed at the comment. Soon Vivi came out leading Oichi. Ace couldn't take his eyes off her. He whistled. "Man, I feel like the luckest guy in the world right now. My future wife looking super sexy tonight." Vivi pouted slightly and blushed. "Don't tease me." Ace chuckled as he got up. He grabbed Oichi and pushed her gently to Law who caught her before she tripped over her feet. "Haha, sorry sis." Ace says as he pulls Vivi close to him. "I see you girls couldn't convince her to come." Nami shook her head. "Nope but she is making it up to us later. Especially since we are bring her back Marco's fruit bowls for her." Oichi smiled. "Thanks."

After taking a few pictures together the group finally left to the awaiting Limo outside. Oichi sighed as the house became a bit silence. Kaeden was on the floor playing some kind of game connected to the TV. The baby monitor didn't go off so Niko was sit sleep. She then felt Law's arms wrap around her. He kissed her cheek. "You could have gone you know. I could have watched the boys." Oichi cuddled up to him. "It's okay. Besides I know you hate sleeping without me. Viv likes to hog me all to herself haha." Law sighed. "Yeah, I noticed almost worse then Jess...then again no one could love you as much as Jess..." Oichi giggled. "I'll make some dinner for us. Niko should be waking up soon." "I want Chinese." Law smiled. "Fine, take out it is."

Half an hour later, Jess and Sabo walked in the dance hall with Yuki and Hinata. Jess smiled looking around "Wow Bon Clay did amazing"

"We wouldn't need him if he didn't do a good job." Sabo says. Hinata giggled "yeah, Hun lets go dance!" Yuki chuckled "Alright" they walked through the tables and to the dance floor. Jess smiled "Let's go sit down" "Alright." finding a spot, Jess sat down "Sabo can you get me something to drink? I heard Sanji is making a special drink for the ladies"

"Yeah, when he gets here I'm sure he will..." Sabo says rolling his eyes. Jess smiled as Sabo walked away. Naruto appeared and sat down "Hey Jess!" Jess smiled "Hello Naruto" Naruto grinned "I got your wedding invitation in the mail today" Jess giggled "Really?" He nodded, Sasuke walked over and sat down "Got mine too" Jess smiled and jumped as Darcaniea's hand was on her shoulder, Jess looked at her and smiled "Wow! Look at you" Darcaniea was wearing a Majesty Red Taffeta Gothic Dress from hell bunny, black mask with red jewels and black heels "Wow! You look amazing!" Darcaniea smiled "Thank you!" Rick appeared next to her, right away him and Sasuke gave each other a glare. Darcaniea sat down "Rick hun get me a drink" Rick shook his head and walked away, Jess smiled "So you two are in that couple zone?" Darcaniea smirked "get laid every night like you and Sabo" Jess blushed, Naruto's face turned red "You two still go at every night?" Jess blushed more "Not every night!" Darcaniea chuckled.

A few more minutes went by until Ace and the others came in. They headed to their usual table in the back. Robin left to go take pictures as Nami and Sanji headed over to the food table. Ace and Vivi decided to go to the dance floor while Coby and Rebecca stood around talking to a few of their friends.

On the dance floor Vivi spotted Jess and the others. "We should go say hey after this." Ace twirls her. "Yeah, I guess. Did you tell them about the wedding?" "I did not." Vivi pouted. "Why not?" "Because sexy, it's supposed to be a secret until we get a date planned. I let you tell Oichi because...well I'm sure you would have told her anyways even if I asked you not to." Vivi smiled. "I would have but it's not fair to leave them alone in the dark you know." Ace rolled his eyes. "They will be fine. I'll tell Sabo when I'm good and ready. Plus, they have their own wedding to worry about. Tonight, let's just focus on us huh? This is my last year coming to these dances you know." Vivi smiled. "True and I do want to spend the whole night with you heehee." Ace smirked. "Well now, is that an invitation." Viv smirked back but it was more of a cute one. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not."

At River's River was upstairs getting ready. Robin was in bed, Terry and Ty were downstairs. Terry was fixing his gold bronze Tie with his black suite, his mask had broken hoping he could get another mask at the dance.

Terry signed. These were the types of dances he hated the most. A clearing of a throat made them look and their eyes widen, River was in a 10 meters of golden silk for the skirt. The chest piece is attached to a semi leather corset for comfort. I used an absorbent sporting fabric underneath the chest plate and scale sleeves, it was all golden bronze color, her mask was a golden bronze scaled color. She looked like a golden bronze dragon.

"You look amazing." Terry says. River chuckled and stepped over with a box in her hands, "Well I made this for you hun since your mask broke" she took out a lion's mask.

Terry smiles and takes it. "Thanks!" River chuckled and took out a smaller one "For you Ty" Ty blinks at it and takes it. "Thank you?" River smiled "Well be good, If Robin wakes up give her the juice and she will fall right back sleep okay?" Ty nodded. River took Terry's hand "Lets hun" she smiled at him. Terry sighs mentally. "Okay."

At the dance, Dante was there sighing. He was leaning on the wall with a silver and black half mask. His purple eyes scan the room. "You look tired." Dante turned to see a teen boy with white hair. He had a bunny mask on with black eyes focusing through it. Dante turned back to the crowd. "I suppose but there is too much work to be do for me to be resting. In any case, I hope you show me a good show tonight. If you can hold out for tonight then my invention will be a success." The teen boy smirks and walked off. "Being a test subject has its perks sometime." He says disappearing through the crowd.

Across the room a few male teachers were staring at Danni. She was wearing a beautiful fitting red dress with ruffles starting at the side and then down the dress, mixing in, giving her a little bit of a mermaid vibe. She was wearing a red and gold lace mask with the right side reaching longer the left. He hair was grown back to her long length and had gotten almost to the middle of her back. She was going to gut it before the wedding in April but she didn't have any time to do that while watching her back for the past few days. She sighed as some male teachers came up to her. "Danni, do you want to dance." "No, thanks." She said bluntly. The teacher frowned at her and got closer to her. "You know Danni you have been acting like a stick in the mud ever since your so call new man. It wasn't too long ago when you were dating every man you could fine." Danni tilted her head. "Your point?" The man smirked. "Just because you got a man doesn't mean you don't need to stop having fun." He reached out for her. "I would rethink what your about to do..." Danni says crossing her arms. The man grabbed her arm anyways. "I think that scared approach you do is nothing but a sad act." Danni sighed. "I tried to warn you..." They suddenly were dragged away from Danni and thrown out of the door. Dawn walked around, she was in a Darkly dramatic, this handmade gown features a sheer gray bodice entwined with beaded black lace vines. An inky cloud of a skirt is crafted from grayed lavender and charcoal-colored tulles dress. With a black mask and black heels. She surveyed the students. Student's nodded to her and walked away. She stopped and frowned at Frank looking at the teachers and Danni sighing but smiling at Franks look. Frank glared down at them "Stop harassing my women" he turned one man glared and stood up.

The teacher back away from. "Get off your high horse you damn bastard." Dawn sighed and stepped and cleared her throat making their eyes widen "teachers now there no need for name calling." One male teacher bite his lip

Danni rolled her eyes. She needed a drink. Dawn shook her head "You know what I'm not in the mood to deal with your teachers, stop acting like children... I just can't deal with you idiots..." she sighed "Frank it's up to you" she walked away. Frank glared "I'm gonna be nice to you idiots, if you so much harasses my girl again and you will be gone" and took Danni's hand and dragged her to the dance floor, he twirled her making her smile and they started to slow dance, Danni can feel the jealous raging off him Danni chuckled a bit. "No need to get jealous but it's cute side of you I do admit." Frank frowned and held her more "how can I be? That guy touched you... your mine...". Danni stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't think you're gonna get rid of me so easily now. After April, you belong to me." Frank grinned and twirled her and catches her with a fierce kiss "and you will belong to me"

Dante spotted them on the dance floor and had a strong urge to smoke. 'Ugh...is this how Danni feels when she sees Dawn near me...' Dante shook his head and walked away from the view.

The ball was going smoothly. There were already a few students singing on stage a bit. Sanji was passing out his special drinks, for the ladies only. Robin was around snapping the pictures of everyone there. Girls who usually would be getting on Jess's nerves did what they should have done in the beginning, and that was to keep their negative thoughts to themselves and leaving her alone. After what happened it was just time to call the whole bullying thing off. Being honest to themselves other than rumors they really couldn't remember why they kept up the childish game.

At the food table, Sabo was watching girls closely. He felt a bit uneasy that they were actually leaving Jess alone and by passing her. He was happy that they weren't bothering her but still it just felt so weird for them to just ignore them and go on with their own business. He really hoped that this wasn't some big lame act for them to try to humiliate Jess after all she had been through.

River and Terry appeared at the dance, walking in students gasped at River's outfit. Girls were glaring at her, Robin smiled and rushed over taking River and Terry's picture. River smiled and held Terry's hand "So tell me what you dressed as?" Robin asked, River smiled "Bronze Golden Dragon"

"Very fitting." Robin says as she walked off. River smiled and noticed Jess at her table "Come on Terry" she dragged him over to Jess's table, "Hey everyone" Jess looked and her eyes widen "WOW!" River smiled, Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widen and they gasped "Holyshit... wow River! Now we know who's gonna win best outfit!"

Terry was rubbing his nose. The scent of perfume wasn't as bad as it usually was. River chuckled and sat down "My lion can I get something to drink?" "Sure." He says leaving. River smiled "Thank you!" Jess pouted "I'm still waiting for my drink, Sabo!" "My God, I'm right here..." Sabo said putting down the drink. "Jeez, and quit yelling. It's not easy getting a drink like this from Sanji." Sabo says sitting down.

Sakura walked over wearing Pastel Pink A-line Jewel Neck Lace Top Floor Length Chiffon Prom Dress, matching heals and mask "Well well hello everyone" they all groaned "Go away Sakura" Sasuke said, Sakura pouted "Oh come on sasuke I know you still want me" Naruto bite his lip "Get your slutty ass away from our table!" Darcaniea stood up "Leave before I a scalp you alive!" her grin made the others shiver, Jess sighed "Just go before I let her" Sakura made a 'ehh' sound she walked away.

Walking more she spotted Terry at the food table. She smirked as she started to make her way over there. It was then she ran into someone. "Hey! Watch where your..." She looked up to see the teen in the bunny mask. Her eyes widen a bit as his eyes stared down into hers. "Excuse I wasn't watching were I was going." Sakura blushed at his gentle voice. "No, it's no trouble at all. Are you new here? I haven't seen you around." The teen smiled making her heart throb a bit. "I'm here just for tonight." Sakura pulls her hair back behind her ears. "Well my name is Sakura and if your ever around maybe I can show you some of the best places." The teen chuckled. "Your cute. I might take you up on that offer one day. See you around." He waved as he walked off. Sakura sighed happily and then like a doggy tailing a yummy bone Sakura tailed after him.

Jess took a sip of her drink and smiled "Wow this is amazing!" River got hers and took a sip of hers and licked her lips "Its like a yummy fruity candy" Jess nodded "Yeah! God this is so yummy!" Naruto stood up "Sasuke dance with me" Sasuke sighed and stood up taking his hand "Very well" he took him to the dance floor and they started to slow dance. Jess looked at Sabo and smiled.

"Do you want to dance?" He asks holding his hand out smiling. Jess chuckled "oh why I love too" she took his hand and he helped her up and walked her over to her dance floor and started to slow dance.

Dawn was watching the students, she felt a hand grab her and she smiled as Dante twirled her and started to slow dance with her "Awww I thought you weren't gonna dance with me tonight" Dante said nothing as they danced together.

River stood up and took Terrys hand dragged him to the dance floor, she put her head on his shoulder and smiled slow dancing. She melted in his arms, her scent went in his nose masking the other smells. "Love you my lion" Terry smiled. "Love you to my beautiful dragon."

When the slow dance was over the teen with white hair, who had gotten a lot of attention from the girls was over by the stage. The girls, along with Sakura, quickly surrounded him. "Are you going to sing?" The teen smiled at them. "I was thinking about. It's about time for me to leave." Sakura walked up to him and hooked her arm around his making the girls frown. "Before you leave can you at least have one dance with me?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes, pushing her boobs on his arm. One girl pulled her away from him. "Get off him you slut. You don't even know him and you're already trying to get in his pants." Sakura pulled away from him. "Really? Are you in any position to talk!? Your over here just like me and you don't know him either! What does that say about you!?" Another girl grabbed the teens arm. "Don't get close to Sakura. All she does is sleep around! I bet you the moment you leave she's going to try and do the impossible and try to hit on River's guy!" The teen blink. "You like Terry?" Sakura frowned. "What? No way! I would never try to take a guy that's already taken!" The girls gasp at the lie she just told. "You have got to be fucking kidding me..." A girl says.

The teen chuckled as they started to argue at Sakura. He glanced over to see Dante sitting down watching the scene with a somewhat amusing look on his face.

Terry at the table was also watching the scene. He was frowning. He couldn't catch the guys scent and he knew everyone's scent that went to this school. He rubbed his chin. "A new kid maybe...first day here and he's already got a crowd of girls all over him...hmmm..."

Jess sat back down and shrugged "new student already in this time of the year?" River just eat some of her food "Ignore him" Naruto shook his head "And Sakura is trying to get in his pants no dought" Sasuke groaned "Slut"

Over in the back Ace was also watching the scene. "Haha. Those girls don't know when to quit but, it's nice to see them calling the real slut out." Coby sighed. "I have heard the things Sakura has done...she's a sneaky one. I hope that guy knows what he is getting into. Vivi looked at him closely. "He's kinda cute. I can see why the girls are flocking him. White hair can be very attractive you know." Ace pouted and grabbed her. "So your saying you want me to dye my hair white now?" Vivi laughed. "No, don't ruin your hair. I was just saying. Most girls find white attractive, not me. I love your hair." She runs her fingers through his hair. Ace smiled hugging her.

Back over at the stage, the teen had gotten the girls calm as he step in front of Sakura. "I really don't see an issue here. All of you girls are amazingly beautiful in my eyes. I wish I could have you all to myself but I don't think that would be fair." The girls quickly fell for his sweet talk as hearts filled his eyes. Near the edge some of the guys was glaring daggers at the teen. Some of the girls were their dates. Sanji walked past them and gave a dry laugh. "Now, you see how those girls feel when you pay more attention to another girl then them especially when that said girls sings..." He says walking off. The boys frowned looking at one other. The teen turned to Sakura. "I'll have to put the dance on hold so instead how about I sing a quick song for you and the girls?" He says winking at her. Sakura's face was turning red as he held her hand up. "I hope to see you again someday. Maybe this is what love at first sight mean." He smiled as he made his way up the stage. Sakura placed her hand on her chest as she watched him.

Dawn walked over "Jess I signed you up for singing like you asked" Jess smiled "Thank you mama, who's watching Roxas tonight?" Dawn chuckled "Your grandmother is, she wanted to spend more time with him" Jess chuckled. Sabo gave her that look making her frown at him "What?"

"I don't think you should sing..." Jess sighed "If I wanna sing I'll sing" Darcaniea chuckled "oh lover boy let her sing" Rick chuckled "yes let her amazing voice be heard" Jess flushed and smiled "Thank you Ricky" his face turned red and looked away. River nodded "Sabo let her sing, right Terry?" Terry shrugs. "I don't really care but sure whatever."

The girls sighed happily as he took a spot-on stage. The girls smiled at him with hearts in his eyes, making their dates glared at him. He smirked at them mockingly as he grabbed the mic. The music started softly for a few seconds before he started to sing One more light by Linkin Park.

"Should've stayed, were there signs, I ignored?

Can I help you, not to hurt, anymore?

We saw brilliance, when the world, was asleep

There are things that we can have, but can't keep

If they say

Who cares if one more light goes out?

In a sky of a million stars

It flickers, flickers

Who cares when someone's time runs out?

If a moment is all we are

We're quicker, quicker

Who cares if one more light goes out?

Well I do"

Behind him the lights dimmed slightly as lights lit up behind him like little fireflies. The girls rock to him singing, smiling. Other couples went to the dance floor and started to dance slowly to his song. Terry listening closed gasped out making River look at him. Terry smiled brightly. "Haha, so that's it huh." River blinked at him "What's what hunny?" Jess smiled "He has a nice singing voice, Sabo frowned at her and then glared up at the stage same with Rick, Darcaniea chuckled.

The reminders, pull the floor from your feet

In the kitchen, one more chair than you need, oh

And you're angry, and you should be, it's not fair

Just 'cause you can't see it, doesn't mean it, isn't there

The lights behind him started to slowly dim out behind him the more he sings.

If they say

Who cares if one more light goes out?

In a sky of a million stars

It flickers, flickers

Who cares when someone's time runs out?

If a moment is all we are

We're quicker, quicker

Who cares if one more light goes out?

Well I do"

The teen hums as the music played gently behind him. The remaining lights circles around behind him forming into different sizes of hearts.

"Who cares if one more light goes out?

In a sky of a million stars

It flickers, flickers

Who cares when someone's time runs out?

If a moment is all we are

We're quicker, quicker

Who cares if one more light goes out?

Well I do

Well I do"

When he was done, he was reward with a round of applaud from the students and the girls. He walked down off the stage and the girls crowded around him however, this time most of them were taking away by their dates leaving Sakura a few others. Sakura smirks. "See at least I don't even have a date and they do yet they still came to flock over you. Sad really." The girls frowned as her as she wrapped a arm around his. "Can we at least eat a bit before you go? I don't know why but...I feel a connection to you." The teen smiled. "I suppose it will be okay." Sakura giggled and dragged him away from the other girls.

Jess stood up "My turn" and walked over to the backstage, Sabo frowned watching "River go with her" River pouted "What why? She'll be fine" Sabo slammed his fist on the table "I said go with her" Terry growled at him, Darcaniea sighed "I'll do it instead of the lion over here ready to attack you for shouting at his dragon" she got up and followed Jess to the backstage.

Sabo sighs but was meet with Terry glaring at him. "What?" "How about you get the stick out of your ass that's what." Terry says. Sabo frowned at him and opened his mouth. "Say it I dare you..." Terry says as his eyes shined yellowed. 'Tisk...' Sabo sat back as did Terry. "That's what I thought." Terry says. In the girls room at the backstage, Darcaniea was helping her out of her dress, Frank was guarding the room so no one would peek in. Jess frowned "I cant believe he did that..." Darcaniea chuckled "You cant blame him in on what happen to you Jess" Jess pouted and slipped out of her dress. Before she even got dressed, Darcaniea checked her bandages "Looks good lets get you change" Jess smiled and Hanged up her dress and placed her flats on the chair "Alright let's do this song!" Darcaniea chuckled at her "Come let's not keep everyone waiting"

At Vivi, Oichi was frowning as she and Law headed to the ER in Grand Line. An hour or two after Vivi and the others left Niko started to get fussy and started to get a bad cough. It wasn't the first time. He had a runny nose and cough for a day or two now. At first Law told her it could have been that he caught a small cold and gave him some medicine to calm him down but soon after Niko started to fuss even worse and to add on to it he was running a fever that didn't come down. Oichi was in the back trying to calm Niko down but he was so uncomfortable with the fever and cough that he didn't know what to do with himself. Kaeden was frowning. "Is Niko hurt?" He asked. Oichi rubbed his head. "Niko is going to be okay." She says. She rubbed Niko's tummy. "Everything is going to be okay. Daddy is going to take good care of you." She says to a crying Niko.

Back at the dance Sakura and the teen were eating at a back table. Sakura was putting on all the moves. She rubbed her foot against his leg, while she leans over on him. The teen chuckled at her flirting ways. "You are hitting on me quite hard." Sakura giggled. "Am I now?" She smiled up to him and then noticed something. "Hey...your hair...why is it changing to brown?" The teen looked at her and then sighs. "I guess my time is up now." He got up and Sakura also got up. "Time? What do you mean?" The teen smiled as his black eyes flicked to brown and back to black. "It was a pleasure meeting you Sakura. I hope we meet again someday" he grabs her hands and kisses the back of it making her blush. He quickly left. Sakura reached out for him but he disappeared in the crowd. Sakura held her hand as her heart throb. "Is this what the prince felt after watching Cinderella run away from him?" She asks herself.

The lights went off, and the students screamed as they see Michael and his band take place at the stage, and they started to play the music as Jess walked on the stage. Hinata stood up "She changed!" Naruto and Sasuke grinned "Like it" Rick smiled at her "I knew she would change. River clapped her hands "Go Jess!" Terry wasn't at the table. He had left and gone somewhere.

"They deem me powerless and weak right from the start

Their targets aimed at me

These cowards leave their mark

Unforgetting, unforgiving

Taking every little shot

But I'm too strong and I won't fall

Gimme everything you got

Tear me down, it won't build you up

Never gonna stop

Won't quit till I'm not breathing

Chase me all you want

It won't be enough

Never gonna stop

Even if these wounds keep bleeding

I'm not giving up

It won't be enough"

Morea started hanging her head to the song with her boyfriend, Darcaniea and Rick were out on the dance floor moving to the beat and Jess's voice. Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and Yuki were out there also. River staid at the table and hanged her head.

Ace and the others listened as they ate. They watched as girls who would usually get up and leave stay. Their dates who would be cheering Jess on were with them instead of the dance floor. Vivi smiled. "I don't know who that guy was but if we ever see him again we have to thank from bring the tension down." Nami nodded.

"They are fixated on bringing down my name

The grudges that you hold have no effect on me

Under pressure, out of options

And I'm up against the odds

But I'm too strong and I won't fall

Gimme everything you got

Tear me down, it won't build you up

Never gonna stop

Won't quit till I'm not breathing

Chase me all you want

It won't be enough

Never gonna stop

Even if these wounds keep bleeding

I'm not giving up

It won't be enough,

Fought for everything I have

I've come too far, no looking back

You'd have to kill me to defeat me

And as badly as you want to

You won't get that chance

You won't tear me down

You won't tear me down

Never gonna stop

Won't quit till I'm not breathing

Chase me all you want

It won't be enough

Never gonna stop

Even if these wounds keep bleeding

I'm not giving up

It won't be enough

It won't be enough

It won't be enough" Students cheered and clapped their hands, Jess smiled and bowed "Thank you" she said in the mic and walked back stage. Soon the Dj went back to their regular music. Couples started to once again take the dance floor to dance.

Jess was soon back in her dress, flats and mask leaving the backstage she headed for her table only to be grabbed by the hand, she blinked and sighed "Hello Levis" he smiled at her "Hello Jessica" she shivered slightly, this wasn't his normal hello something was off about him "So how are you healing from the stab wound?" Jess frowned more "good...?" Levis smiled "I'm happy that you are alright" Jess was now more then confused "Uhm thank you, if you excuse me I gotta get back to Sabo..." Levis chuckled "Of course" let going her hand, she disappeared in the crokard not seeing the dark glare and he was gone. Reaching the table Jess right away went into Sabo's arms, he blinked at her "What's wrong...?" he can feel her shaking "Levis is acting weird..." Rick frowned "What do you mean he's here?!" Jess nodded and frowned at him "What's wrong?" Rick coned the area "He went missing... We figured it was one of his disappearing mountain acts but the monks haven't seen him... Jess how was he acting towards you?" Jess looked confused "Its just his aura it felt different like it wasn't even him..." Rick frowned at her. Sabo rubbed her back frowning sightly.

10pm, Ty was on the couch yawning slightly. The Tv was on low it didn't wake up Robin. Terry and River should be back around 1am or whenever the best out was over. "Ty..." Ty jumped to see Robin holding a plushy watermelon that matched her 2-Piece Watermelon Graphic Sleep Set. She had a frown on her face. Ty sighed. "Yes.? She looked down "Nightmare... Scared..." Ty sighed more. He got up and went to the room. Robin waited for a second or two before Ty came back with a fluffy pillow and blanket. He sat on the floor near her and placed the pillow half way on his lap. Robin blinked at him. "Just sleep out here till River and my brother comes back." He says. Robin smiled and laid down She lays on the pillow as Ty put a blanket over her. He then went back to watching TV.

Over by the wall Dante watch the teen leave shaking his head. His phone vibrated and he looked at it. He picked it up. "Yes Oichi?" "Papa!? We had to bring Niko to the ER! Can you please come!" He frowned. "I see...I'm on my way there." "Is mama there? Can you let her know to?" "Danni? She's here. Yes, I will tell her. I promise." He hangs up. He looks around to see Danni near Frank. It seems like he was being quite protective over her tonight.

Dante walks over to her. Danni frowned as she spotted him. "Ugh...Dante I don't have time for your..." "Niko is in the hospital in the ER." Dante says. Danni's eyes widen as she stood up. "Dante don't play with me." Frank frowned "He is?". Dante tilted his head. "Do you think I'd play with this type of news? Oichi said she tried to call you but you weren't picking up." Danni frowned. "I don't have it on me because of the..." She glances at Frank. Frank frowned "I'm sorry..." "None the less get the hell out my way!" She says pushing Dante from in front of her. Danni quickly left. Frank frowned "wait! Sanji its all up to you!" he shouted to him "Dammit Danni..." Dante says brushing himself off. He soon spotted Dawn and headed out to her.

Reaching her, her grabbed her hand and took her to the side. Dawn blinked "Dante?" "I'm leaving. Niko is at the hospital." Dawn gasped "Oh my god is he okay?!""I don't know what's going all Oichi told me was that she and Law took him to the ER at Grand Line so I'm heading there so I have to go." Dawn nodded "Of course go! I'll look after everything, do you want Jess to know? And Terry?"

Dante sighs. "I rather not but sure. Just tell them to not do anything to stress Oichi out even more then she already is." Dante says as he quickly left. He picked up his phone and dialed Lily's number. It rings twice before she picks up. "Dante? Is something wrong?" "Yes, I'm coming to get you. Please be ready." He says before hanging up. Dawn walked over to Jess's table. "Jess, Terry" they looked up at her "Mama?"

Terry looked at her as he ate. Dawn took a breath "Oichi had to take Niko to the ER, Danni, Frank and Dante left." Jess's eyes widen "my godson?! Is he okay?!" Terry frowned at this news. Dawn put of her hands "Calm down! Dante says don't do anything that will stress out Oichi so just enjoy the rest of your night Dante give you news of it later okay?" Jess frowned and nodded "Okay mama" River held Terry's hand "Calm down love..."

Terry sighs pushing his plate away. He wanted to go to the hospital as quick as possible but, he knew it was best to stay here for now. The music stopped and Yuki came on the stage "Alright I was asked to judge the best masquerade outfit of the night! So I have looked at all the pictures from Robin, So the Winner is, River! With her stunning Bronze Golden dragon look!" River's eyes widen "What...?!" Jess clapped her hands "Woooo! Yay River!"

Terry smiled and clapped for her. River smiled and stood up and walked up the stage, and Yuki put a sash over her that read 'best masquerade gown' students were cheering and clapping. Robin smiled as she snapped River's picture.

Hours later around midnight, River and Terry walked in the house, the lights were all out, it was pitch dark but the family room. The TV was on but no sound, River and Terry walked over and River's eyes sparkled, next to Ty was Robin sleeping "Aww..." She softly said, Ty was still up slightly

Terry was a bit lost in his own thoughts. "So why is she out here?" River asked with a soft smile Ty looked at her and noticed the sash on her "She had a nightmare..." "Why don't we put them to bed..." River reached down and picked up Robin who didn't even budge from her sleep and walked her to her room. Ty looked at Terry. "...is something wrong with auntie?" Terry looked down at him. "You look sad...so did something bad happen?" Terry sighs out and picks him up. "Little Niko is a bit sick. They put him in the hospital." Ty frowned and hugged Terry. "It's going to be okay." Ty says. Terry smiles and hugs him back. "Yeah, I know. Let's get you to bed." Terry says heading to the bedroom. River reaching Robin's room, and put her down in her bed, River smiled and tucked her in and kissed her forehead. River turned on the nightlight for Robin and left the room. Reaching the master bedroom, Terry was already getting undress. River smiled and closed the door. "Help with this dress off me?"

"Alright." River giggled softly feeling him help with the dress. Moments later nothing but her bra and panties, she turned around and tackled him on the bed making him gasp. "No need to tackle me. If you want me on the bed all you have to do is ask." Terry says chuckling. River looked down at him "make love me to" "I suppose I will have to. Gotta congratulate you on your win tonight somehow you know." Terry says smiling.

The next morning Vivi and Ace were heading to the hospital with a panda bear bag with fresh clothes for Oichi and Kaeden. She had been at the hospital all night and they had gotten wind of Niko's condition. Vivi was frowning as they drove there. "Maybe I should have stayed home." Vivi says. Ace grabs her hand. "Even if you were home there would have been nothing you could have done. It would be the same situation." Vivi looked down sadly. After the dance, we freely went and partied at Marco's. I called her but it went to voicemail so I assumed she was sleep. If I knew she was at the hospital I wouldn't have gone." Ace smiled at her. "Knowing Oichi, she didn't want to ruin anyone's night. She must have kept it to herself. Don't feel down babe, remember what Dante told us this morning? Let's not bring any stress." Vivi sighed and nodded.

They soon reached the hospital and walked to the main lobby. Ace frowned a bit. Some of the nurses here looked so lazy and there was even one flirting with the doctors openly in front of some kids. "I can't wait til Law take this building over. Fire all these lame brain doctors and nurses..." He mumbled. They walked to the counter. "Hi, were here to see Niko Yamamoto? Can you tell us what room he is in?" The nurse looked at them. She was popping gum as she flipped through the book. "Says he's in surgery right now." Vivi's and Ace's eyes widen. "WHAT!? What do you mean surgery!?" Vivi says panicking. The nurse blinked at her. "Child, I'm gonna ask you to keep your voice down." Ace frowned at her as Vivi ignored what she just said. "Niko had a cold! Why would he need a surgery for that!? Check to see that you're looking at the right name please!" Vivi says. The nurse frowned at her popping her gum. "Look child I told you already. I don't have time to play with brats like you today" Vivi frowned at her and slammed her hands on the counter making everyone look at her. "No! I am Princess Vivi Nefeltari of the kingdom Alabasta and I DEMAND you tell me where Niko is NOW!" Ace eyes widen. Vivi never used her title no matter how mad she got. The nurse eyes widen as well. "Princess Vivi!?" Vivi took a breath as she calmed her anger down. "My friend's son is in the hospital and you tell me he's in surgery for a cold!? Where are they now or I'll make sure you will NEVER work here again!" Vivi says glaring at the nurse. The nurse quickly looked at the names once more and gulp. She had indeed read the wrong room name.

"...He's on the 6th floor room 612..." She says. Vivi huffed and stormed off with a kind of turned on Ace behind her. "Babe?" He grabs Vivi's hand as they reached the elevator. Vivi was back to herself. "I'm sorry. I lost my temper...I even used my title. I feel so bad." Ace blinked at her and laughed. "Your so cute." He hugged her. "Nothing wrong with using your authority here. Some of these nurses and doctors need to be put in their place." Vivi frowned. "I'm going to tell Law." That made Ace laugh more as they walked into the elevator.

Reaching the 6th floor they looked around in a bit of amazement. The floor looked much better than the others usual did. The walls were coated in a light blue and the floor was decorated with a blue lotus design in the middle. "Hey...this symbol...it's Dante." Vivi said. One the doors there were white with a black numbers written on them. They walked down the hall and spotted the waiting room. Walking in they spotted Lily, Faye, the twins, Axel, Chaz, Max, and Ryan sitting on the sofa's.

What caught their eyes even more was the new waiting room. It was huge now. It had circle sofa's. The walls were blue and the floor the same as the hall way. There was a big TV in the wall. It was on low with captions. In a corner, there was an area for Kids. In the middle of the floor there were two big size crayons with four I-pads connecting to it and four chairs. The twins were on two of them playing some kind of game. Next to them were huge building blocks, hopefully for decorating purposes, lined up on the wall and even bouncers and play mats for babies. "Whoa..." Ace says.

Lily and Faye were at a brand-new ninja coffee maker, making coffee. The others were watching TV. "Good morning." Vivi says. Lily and Faye turned their heads to them. "Good morning dear. Are you here for Niko?" Vivi nodded. "Danni called and asked me to bring some fresh clothes. Um...how is Niko?" Chaz sighed. "We don't know just yet. Dante won't let us go further to the room just yet." Vivi frowned. "I see..." Ace held her hand. "All we can do is just wait."

At Jess's Jess was putting Elvira in her car seat while Sabo was holding the diaper bag "Dad we will be back okay?" Troy nodded "Give Oichi and Niko my love" Jess smiled and nodded "Of course papa" "Jess come on" Sabo said walked to the elevator, Jess nodded and took the car seat in her arm and followed him.

At River's, Terry was buckling Robin in her booster seat as Ty slipped in the back. River was putting some bags in the back. Closing the trunk River walked to the passenger seat got in and buckled herself closing the door. Terry got in the drivers seat and started the car, River can feel Terry is worried, River held his hand "Its gonna be okay"  
Terry frowned. Everything would not be okay. If Niko was anything like Oichi then this wouldn't be the first or last time they would be coming to the hospital like this.

At the hospital, Danni walked into the waiting room in yoga pants and button down shirt and flats. Chaz shook his head. "Now you know with an ass like yours, the last thing you need to be wearing is yoga pants." Danni pouted. "Shut up. I came to get Oichi clothes." Vivi held the bag up. "How is Niko?" Vivi asked. Danni sighed. "Well, his fever spiked this morning so right now he is very fussy. The test should be coming back in a moment so we should know something hopefully." Behind her Kaeden walked in tired. He was in an iron man one piece. "Grandma...Grandpop said come here." He says yawning. Danni looked down at him and smiled. "Kaeden look who's here." Kaeden looked up to see Vivi. "Auntie!" He went to her. Vivi giggled and picked him up. Kaeden hugged her before quickly falling asleep on her. Danni smiled. "It's good that you were here. We couldn't pry him away from Oichi and Niko. He's been awake since last night."

Danni took out Oichi's clothes. It was a blue and black sweater dress with black leggings and flats. She gave the bag back to Vivi. "When you get the chance please change Kaeden." Vivi nodded as Danni left. Ace looked at Kaeden and poked his cheeks. Vivi slap his hand. "Leave him alone."

In Niko's room Oichi was sitting down with a sleeping Zane in her lap. Frank had gone down to the lunch room to make her a proper meal even though she refused. She looked to see Law and Dante dealing with a fussy Niko. They had gotten him calm enough to make him take some medicine and he was drifting off bit by bit. Dante was holding his tiny hand. "His fever has gone down a bit..." Law says. He looked over to Oichi. "You need to get some rest." Oichi shook her head. "I'm fine. When will the test be back?" Dante looked at his watch. "I upgraded this hall so they should have been here already." He frowned. "Nothing but slackers in this hospital, don't know why I even waste my time here." Oichi frowned. "Papa stop it." Dante looked at her. "I'm sorry pumpkin." Once Niko was back to sleep Dante let his hand go. "I'll go get the test." He left the room by passing Danni.

"Oichi sweetie. Go take a shower and get changed." She says smiling. "I'm fine mama." Oichi says. "I wasn't asking. Go. Now." Oichi sighed and gives her Zane. She grabbed the clothes and headed to the bathroom. Law chuckles a bit as he rubs Niko's stomach. "My strong boy. I'll get you through this." Danni smiled at him as she sat down with Zane in her arms.

Arriving at the same time, Jess, Sabo, River and Terry walked in the hospital with the kids, Robin was holding River's hand, Ty was hanging on Terry. Jess had Elvira in her stroller. Reaching the desk, they can see the nurses as lazy, Jess frowned and stepped over with Elvira's stroller "Excuse, Hello I'm here to see Niko Yamamoto"  
The nurse was a different one from the one Vivi met this morning. This nurse was talking loudly on the phone. She held up a finger to Jess and the others. "He did what!? Hahahaha! No way." Jess narrowed at her "Excuse me!" The nurse sighed. "Look why don't you just call one of your friends and ask them where they are. I'm busy on the phone." The nurse leans back on the chair. "Yeah, sorry about that. No, these kids act like they need to be babied every time. Right! That's what I'm saying" Hahaha!" The nurse laughed even louder ignoring Jess and the others. Jess growled and slammed her hand on the table making the nurses jump "I said excuse me!" Elvira's eyes widen at her mothers loud voice, Robin's eyes widen and held River's hand more "Auntie is mad..." River frowned and sighed "These nurses are idiots"  
The nurse sighed. "Yeah girl...just one of these days." Jess reached over the counter and hanged up the phone "I'm here to see my god son Niko Yamamoto do not make me use my royal title on you, now tell me what room is he in?"

The nurse frowned at her and grabbed another phone and redialed the number to the person she was talking to. She got up. "Will someone come check in the royal kid over here. I'm busy" She says moving to another desk. Jess looked like she was gonna strangle her.

Another nurse came up sighing as well. She remembered Jess when she came for her check-ups when she was pregnant. "Who are you looking for..." She says in a flat tone. Jess narrowed at her "Niko Yamamoto" The nurse flipped the book. "Floor six room 612. It is request that no one enters the room until the parents or grandparents say it's okay." She closed the book and walked off without a second thought. Jess growled then "Pathetic excuse of nurses" Jess moved Elvira away.

Terry sighed. He didn't have wortime for this. He grabbed Ty's hand and headed to the elevator before he reached there they spotted Dr. Kureha. "Hey Ms. Kureha." She looked back and smirked. "Well look who it is. The lion club. Didn't think I'd see you again." Terry smiled. "Here for Niko." Kureha nodded. "Yeah, I figured. I was heading up there myself to see what my idiot student was doing. I hear the floor got a new look to it. Inching to see it myself you know heehee." Terry chuckled as the elevator opened. Jess smiled "Hello Dr. Kureha" River stepped over "Hello" Robin smiled "Hi!"  
Kureha waved at her. "Well let's get going." Kureha says. stepping in the elevator, Dr. Kureha pushed the buttons "Those nurses out there have no respect" Jess growled out, Sabo shook his head. Kureha chuckled. "Welcome to Grand Line hospital. 95% playing and 5% working."

Reaching the sixth-floor Kureha stepped out first looking around the new area. "Well I'll be. Looks like just went off and made a new floor without my knowledge." Jess blinked "Wow..." she strolled Elvira out. River looked around "pretty new"

Terry looked down at Dante's symbol on the floor. "Making his mark more then ever." Kureha led them to the waiting room. Lily and Faye were talking to each other as Lily knitted. Ace had joined the twins on the i-pad. They were playing some kind of music game. The others haven't really moved as Chaz flipped through the channels on the TV. Vivi was sitting down holding a sleeping Kaeden. Jess strolled Elvira over "hello everyone"

Lily and Faye waved. "Hello and good morning." They say. Jess sat down while Elvira fussed making Sabo smile and took her out of the stroller holding her making her giggle. Robin smiled looking at the toys and rushed over to play.

Later on, Dawn walked in strolling Roxas in, Dawn was in something that mad some men stare at her with lust in their eyes, black, white and gray Ombré stretch-bandage dress with black heels. She had Roxas's Diaper bag over her shoulder, she strolled him over to the front desk and smiled "Hello, I'm here to see Niko Yamamoto"

The nurse groans. Her eyes were a bit red. "My God. If one more person says that name today..." Dawn's eyes widen and then narrowed "Excuse me...?" The nurse leans back "Look lady just go the sixth floor. You can't even get into the room without that girl's permission." Dawn frowned at them. The nurse ignored Dawn as she rubs her head and do some paper work. Dawn bite her lip and took out her phone and looked at the nurses and smiled writing the names down at them.

One of the nurses raised her eyebrow. "Just what do you think your doing?" Dawn smiled "Oh just noting you names down"

The nurses sneered at her. "Ha, like telling on us is going to do a damn thing." Dawn chuckled "very bold of you to talk like that to the first lady of Thriller Bark and 2nd princess of Celtica, very bold of you ladies, lets see how Dante will learn of your behavers" Dawn smiled at them and strolled Roxas away. The nurses casually went back to doing nothing. "Haa, I hate this job sometimes. Big shots thinking they own the place because they are so called noble." A nurse says. Another nurse yawned. "Just shove it off. It's not like we are going to get fired. How many times have we been reported and got a nice week paid vacation." The nurses laughed.

Reaching the floor, Dawn strolled Roxas in and smiled to see everyone "Hello everyone" Jess smiled "Hi mama" Elvira smiled happily at her grandmother.

Everyone waved before going back to what they were doing. Dawn sighed and took out Roxas, Lilly smiled "Can I?" Dawn smiled "Of course here's your grandson" Lily smiled and handed her knitting tools to Faye so that she could hold Roxas. Dawn smiled and looked around "So how is Niko?"

Vivi sighed. "We don't know. No one has really told us anything." Dawn frowned "I see..." she took out her phone and texted Dante 'Come to the waiting room ASP and I mean ASP!' with an angry emoji. A few seconds later a message was sent back with an annoyed emoji. 'Dawn, I am already fairly passed my limit right now. When we find what's going on with Niko, Danni will come and let you know.' Dawn shook her head 'very well but there's nurses that need to be removed' she sent it back and sat down "has anyone had problems with the nurses down stairs?" Jess right away growled out a yes "Yes..." Dawn shook her head "They were highly rude to us" Jess also said.

Vivi sighs. "It doesn't matter. It's not like anything is going to get done. They are always like this." Ace looked up and nodded. "Yeah, it's nothing new, you just kind of shrug it off and move on." Faye was working on Lily's blanket. "That seems to be very true. We got here a bit earlier and we heard very unkindly things about Oichi. If it wasn't for Law working here I'm sure Danni would have caused a great deal of damage." Jess frowned "I know..."

Max was looking a magazine. "Hmm...something about how she blackmailed Law to marry her and how Niko was a bastard baby and so on." Jess's eyes widen "What the...?" Dawn frowned at him. Lily frowned. "The best thing to do is to ignore that sort of talk. We know it's not true so no need to feed into it. Out of respect for Law and his workspace no one has really reported or said anything to the nurses. Feeding into their lies will just heat them up more." Lily says shaking her head. Just as she said that a few nurses got of the elevator. "Gahh...I can't believe that a guy as hot as Law is dating that blind girl." The other nurse nodded as they walked by the waiting room. "Right. I heard the kid isn't even is so why does he even want her? I can make a better wife then that brat! What Law needs is a real woman in his life. Not some brat who can't take of herself or that bastard son." They laughed as they walked down the hall from the waiting room. Lily signs. "It's be going on all morning..." Jess growled at them "Please let me just strangle one" Dawn shook her head "No dear stay calm..."

Any other day Terry would have made those girls sorry, but causing an issue in the hospital might upset Oichi and he didn't want that. Ty frowned. "What's a bastard son?" Terry frowned and pinched his cheeks. "Ow...!" Ty rubbed his cheeks. "Don't say that word. It's bad okay." Ty pouted. "I just wanted to know what it meant? Why did they say that stuff about auntie?" Terry sighed and hugged him. "Because the world isn't nice. Those nurses are very jealous of Oichi and when people get jealous they sometimes be mean to that person. Say mean things about them to hurt their feelings." Ty frowned and looked down. "Why can't you beat them up? Is it because they are girls? T-Then get River to beat them up!" Ty says getting upset. River smiled "AWWW!" she snuggled him "If I was aloud too I would!" Jess laughed

Terry rubs Ty's head. "As much as everyone here wants to this is still a hospital. Oichi would get mad if we made a scene here while Niko is here." Ty crossed his arms upset. "River can still beat them up..." He mumbled to himself. River chuckled and rubbed his head "I know Ty" "I think they would go missing to be honest" jess mumbled.

In Niko's room Dante walked in with the test. "Law I want you to fire everyone in the main lobby and the third floor." Law blinked at him. "I can't fire people but I can't fire people on that scale." Dante frowned. "Fine then I'll deal with it myself later. Incomparable idiots don't know how to do anything right." Danni sighs. "I told you we should have went to natural...I'm so sick about hearing the nurse bad mouth Oichi and Niko." Law frowned. "I know mama D. Just put up with it for now please. Oichi doesn't want Niko moved until we know what's wrong with him." Law says flipping the test results. Dante looked around. "Where is Oichi?" Danni pointed to the bathroom just as the door open. Oichi walked out tiredly. Dante sighs. "Oichi you need rest." He walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "No, not until I know Niko is okay..." She says rubbing her eye.

Dante rubs her head. "So stubborn." Dante and Danni looked at Law. "Well?" Law frowned. "It looks like he has a Respiratory Syncytial Virus infection." Danni's eyes widen and looked at Dante who was frowning as well. Oichi looked confused. "A what?" Law looked at her. "It's a contagious virus that infect a child's lungs and breathing passages." He looked at Danni who quickly took Zane out the room. Oichi frowned. "Contagious?" Law nodded. "I need to check Kaeden. I'm not too worried about Zane since he has been at safe distance but Kaeden has been up under Niko since he was sick and if the others are here I don't want them infected either."

Oichi bit her lip. "Then how long will Niko be sick for? Is he going to have trouble with breathing?" Law rubbed his chin. "Most recover in 1 to 2 weeks but sometimes infants and children can continue to spread the virus for 1 to 3 weeks, even after recovery...I don't know how long Niko will be sick until I do more test. Until then no child is allow to be in the room. You, Oichi will need to wear a mask. Out of all of us you are the most to get infect with your already weak system. Dante, I need you to bring Kaeden back so I can run some test." Dante helped Oichi to her seat before leaving.

In the waiting room Danni handed Zane to Faye. "Is he still sleeping?" Danni sighed. "I wore his tail out for talking back to me. He can do it everyone else but not me." Danni said frowning. Faye smiled. Danni sighed. "So about Niko..." Every looked at her. "Niko has a very bad case of RSV. So Law has instructed that all the children stay away from the room while he's sick because it's very contagious." Jess frowned "oh my that's horrible... I hope he's gonna pull through..." Dawn frowned "Niko..."

Dante soon walked in. His face was bit a pale. Both Danni and Lily frowned at this knowing why. "Vivi I need Kaeden for the moment. Law wants to look him over." Vivi frowned but nodded. Dante picked up Kaeden and stopped by Dawn. "After this I am leaving. There is somewhere I need to be." He says walking off without giving her a chance to respond. Dawn frowned at him.

Vivi looked at Danni. "So when can we see Niko and what about Oichi? Will she be okay?" Lily looked at Danni as well. "Yes, I wonder that to. Oichi had this when she was a baby. Her lungs nearly collapsed at one point. Will she be okay specially with her weak system?" Dawn frowned "I remember..." Jess looked at Elvira "are kids even safe with that virus?" River frowned at them.

"Law said he had to run more test but I don't know. As for Oichi, I'm sure Dante has something for that. That ass should have it by now after all this time. So I am sure you all can stop by and see them in a few. Maybe one at a time." "I will let you know more when Law tells me." She left back out the room. "Wait are the kids even safe with the virus?"

Lily sighed. "No dear. The virus is very contagious to children which is why Law said no children should come to the room."

A few days later brought worse news to everyone. At the hospital Oichi was standing behind a glass. Niko was in the room, hooked up to a breathing machine. Oichi face was puffy from crying. She couldn't even see but she could feel the pain Niko was going through and it hurt her to. It has now gotten to the point where she herself, couldn't get near him anymore since she could get sick as well. Kaeden was at home with Ace and Vivi was with her. Dante had disappeared, which pissed Danni off. Oichi placed her forehead on the glass. "Niko..." Vivi rubbed her back. "Everything will be fine. Think of this as um...think of this as the worse part. Once Niko makes it past this, all he needs to do is start the road to recovery." Oichi sniffed as Law walk in the room. "Law is here." "What's he doing?" "He's checking Niko's vitals." Oichi was dearly hoping the he would turn and look at them with a smile signaling them that Niko was going to be okay. Vivi frowned as he watched him sigh before making sure Niko as at least comfortable. "Well?" Oichi asked a bit hopeful. When Vivi didn't answer, Oichi looked down sadly realizing Niko's condition was the same. "My poor Niko bunny...I wish I could be in there with you." Vivi looked at her sadly then looked at Niko. She sighed mentally. She hated seeing her friend in so much pain.

Jess was sitting in the waiting room worried, she wanted to be in there with Oichi but only Vivi was in there. Elvira was back at the apartment, Jess didn't really wanna risk it. She looked down at her hands feeling useless right know. Sabo seeing her like this rubbed her back "its okay Jess" Jess frowned more "Why do I feel like I'm not his god mother and Niko is more Vivi's...? god that sounds so selfish of me..."

Sabo frowned and sighed a bit. While do admit Vivi spends a lot more time with Niko then Jess, due to the certain issues that happened it couldn't really be help but, still he didn't like seeing Jess down. He looked out to see Danni walking by. "I'll be right back." Jess blinked "okay..."

Sabo quickly left the room and went to Danni. "Mama D?" Danni turned around frowning. "Sabo I'm not in the mood. This better be good." Sabo nodded. "Is there a way where Jess and Vivi could switch right quick?" Danni raised her eye brow at him. "It's just...Jess is Niko's Godmother...she hasn't even had time to spend with him can she at least comfort Oichi in some way? With this?" Danni sighed. "Fine, if Vivi wants to switch out she can." She turn with her hair slapping Sabo in the face. Sabo frowned a bit as he rubbed his cheek. "What is her hair made out of? Steel?" He walked back to the waiting room. "I'm back, sorry I needed to talk to Danni." Jess blinked at him "With what?" "Don't worry about it for now."

Danni walked down the hall until she spotted Oichi and Vivi. "Vivi, a word please?" Vivi was rubbing Oichi back. "Um sure." Vivi walked over to Danni. "You wanted to see me?" Danni sighed. "I know you care about Oichi and Niko and thank you for being there for them but..." Vivi smiled. "You want me to switch out with Jess?" Danni sighed. "I'm glad you got that." Vivi giggled. "It's only natural. Niko is her God son and I do admit I have been hogging him and Oichi a bit. I don't mind switching out, I should go make sure Kaeden is okay with Ace. Those two might tear the house down." Danni smiled. "Alright then. I'll go get Jess." Danni turned on her heels and left. Vivi went back to Oichi and grabbed her hand. She pulled her over to a seat. "Oichi, I have to go for a bit but Jess is coming okay?" Oichi simply nodded as she put her face in her hands. Vivi hugged her a bit. "Everything is going to be okay. Niko will pull through. Law is the best doctor we know and he promised that Niko was going to get through this. Don't doubt the words of your future hubby." Oichi looked at her and nodded. "Yeah..." She put her head back in her hands.

Back in the waiting room. "Jess, Vivi is switching out." Jess looked shocked "wait why...?" "Don't ask questions just go." Danni says as she headed to the elevator. Sabo smiled. "Well go on." Jess smiled and kissed him "You are getting something special tonight" she whispered, she got up and headed for the room. Sabo chuckled as he pulled out his tablet.

Stepping in the room Jess smiled softly at Oichi and stepped to her and sat down next to her rubbing her back "Sissy its okay... He is tough like you he will pull through" Oichi sniffed. "So everyone says but I barely made it through this myself. Mama said that papa should know something but he has been out of contact for the last few days. If he knows how to help Niko then why isn't he helping Law make him better!?" Oichi says in a slight panic. Jess frowned and bite his lip "Oichi calm down" Oichi rubs her head in her hands. "I just want my Niko to be better. Of all things to get from me, why did he have to get this to?" Oichi says crying. Jess hugged her "Oh Oichi, there are somethings we cant control... And I'm sure Dante is out there doing his best right know to find something to hep Niko"

Within that few minutes the doors open. Jess looked to see Dante walking in with Dalton and two men in white behind him. Jess smiled "Oichi look who's here" Oichi's head popped up. "Papa?" Dante walked over to Oichi and rubbed her head. "Sorry I haven't been here." Oichi frowned and moved his hand away. She stood up. "You better have a good reason why you weren't here!" She yelled. Dalton was a bit stun at this. He has never seen Oichi yell so angrily at Dante before. Jess sat there and watch everything.

"Niko is suffering in there! If you know how to make him better why haven't you yet!" Oichi gripped her fist as the tears flowing down her face started to slightly turn to blood. Law, hearing her yell came into the room quickly. "Oichi? What's wrong?" He stops to see Dante and the others. "Dante. Your back." Dante was looking down at Oichi. She sniffed as she reached up to wipe her face. Dante stopped her, holding her wrist. "Your eyes are bleeding right now Oichi. Don't wipe your face." Oichi bit her lip as an over welling desire of wanting to toss Dante around the room like a rag doll rose." Jess's eyes widen "wait her eyes are bleeding?"

Oichi snatched away from Dante and felt for her seat. Finding it she sat back down. Law gave Jess a rag and warm bowl of water. "Just dab and clean her face for now." Jess nodded and did what Law said.

Dante sighed. "I know your angry Oichi. I know your mother already told you that I do have something to help Niko get better. It worked on you so I'm hoping it would do the same to Niko. The reason why I left was because I placed in the care of Dolton and taught him how to make it for his kingdom." Oichi didn't answer as Jess cleaned her face.

Dante motion Dolton and the man in white into the separate room with Niko. Oichi frowned as she heard them go in. "Law..." "I know. I won't let them do as they please." He says walking in behind him. Oichi griped her hands together. "Stupid papa...if he so much hurt Niko I'll beat him into the ground and burn all his picture books." She says. Jess chuckled "So over protective like Sabo is with Elvira, you know your father will never hurt him, he may not show it but Dante cares for Niko and will do anything to help"

Jess chuckled "So over protective like Sabo is with Elvira, you know your father will never hurt him, he may not show it but Dante cares for Niko and will do anything to help"

"I know...but I'm still mad at him. I should tell mama to burn his photo books..." Oichi says pouting.

In the room, Law watched carefully as the men in white worked on Niko. Dante and Dolton were at a small table mixing something. "Law come here." Law walked over to them and noticed different herbs. "This is what you have been getting? You could have gotten herbs from anywhere." "Don't be a idiot. As some who has their own personal wildflower collection at the edge of grand lines borders you should be the last person to talk." Law eyes widen. "How did you..." "There is nothing I don't know in Grand Line now pay attention. This herb is grown only in the Sakura kingdom." Dante says. Dolton nodded. "Yes, as you know very well my island is a snow island so once every year the cold trees blooms into pink cherry blossoms. They have a special medical property and when mix with Dante's dragon flower herb from his island..." They mixed the herbs together in a clear liquid. It turned into a light blue color. "You get this. It worked well for little Oichi a long time ago. I leave this process to you however." Law blinked. "What you mean." Dante sighed. "We showed you how to make it now it's up to you on how you want to use it on Niko." The men in white walked back over to Dante. "My Kings, we come to report that Prince Niko does indeed share the same symptoms as Princess Oichi once did. If we don't ask to face his lungs may begin to collapse in the same manner as hers." The all looked at Law.

Law frowned. "Fine. Give it here." Dolton gave Law the light blue liquid. He made it where it could be put in a needle. He then walked over to the glass to see Jess finishing cleaning Oichi's face. He knocked on the glass making them look up. Jess looked towards him as he motions her to bring Oichi to the glass window.

Jess took Oichi by the hand and led her to the window. Oichi placed her hand on the glass. "What's happening?" Jess watched as Law showed the liquid. "Law is about to injected Niko with something." Oichi frowned as she put her forehead to the glass. "Niko..." The girls held hands as Jess watched Law injected the blue liquid into Niko. They wait for a few seconds. Oichi held her breath as she waited for Jess to say something. Jess was looking at Niko and her eyes widen a bit as he woke up. Law's eyes were a bit wide to as he started to check his vitals. "Well?" Oichi asked. Jess smiled happily as Law started to carefully unhook Niko from the breathing machine with the men in white help. "Niko is going to be okay! They took him off the machine!" Jess says. Oichi smiles as she closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling. Jess hugs her as Law and the others start checking out Niko. Dante sighs softly as Dolton pats his shoulder.

A hour or two later Niko was placed back in a private room on the floor. Dante had made sure that no nurses, other than Law's and Dr. Kureha's, was on the floor. The room Niko had was light blue with cute animals decorated on the walls. There was also a regular bed beside it made for Oichi.

Law led Oichi and Jess to the room. When they got there Niko was up and moving around a bit. He was still coughing but he looked better and happier than the last few days. Oichi had a mask on her face. She and Jess leans over to see Niko. Niko make happy noises as soon as he saw his mother. He reached up for her. Oichi smiled under the mask hearing him. She reaches down but stops halfway not sure what position he was in. Niko grabbed two of her fingers and tries to shake them.

Jess giggled "He's so cute" Niko looks at Jess giving her a blank stare. "What's he doing?" Jess frowned "Its like he doesn't even now me..." Oichi smile a bit. "Well he hasn't really gotten a good look at you before. He might not remember you but I'm sure he'll come to love you soon enough." Jess smiled "I hope so..." Law walked up the crib, beside Oichi. Niko quickly got excited as he saw Law. Oichi pouted as Law chuckled. "How come he gets excited for you and not me?" Jess pouted too Law chuckles as he rubs Niko's stomach.

Dante walked in and walked up to the crib. Niko yawned as he coughed and sniffed. "Let's not excite him to much. Even though his fever is down and his breathing has stable he still is sick." Dante says. Oichi nodded. "Mmm...sorry for getting mad at you papa." She felt Dante rub her head. "It is okay. I know how you feel. Your mother did the same thing when I had to leave and fine the correct supplies to make the medicine. Now, that Niko is okay, you need to get some rest." Oichi nodded. "Jess can you give me a hand?" Jess nodded as led Oichi to the bed. Law pushed Niko's crib next to the bed.

"Law a word." Dante says, already leaving. Law sighed and walked out. He closed the door behind him. "Yes?" "A few weeks ago you came to me asking you to help put you to the top of this hospital. You also said that if I just gave you proper contacts to the board then you would take care of it yourself." Law nodded. "I am assuming you changed your mind?" Dante motion him to walk with him. The headed down the hall to Law's office. "Considering what was going on these last few days, lazy and disrespectful nurses, doctors who don't do their jobs, not a lot of supplies and machines, and many more unexcitable things, I have decided that this place is not worthy of being taken over by you." Law frowned slightly. "Worthy? You don't think I could make this a better hospital?" They reached Law's office and Dante opened it walking.

"I know you could but your talents and my money is going to waste. I upgrade this floor, gave it new machines to make testing patient much easier and yet, the idiots here would rather do their nails and talk on the phone then use it. I feel like this hospital has already fallen to deep for you to fix." Law sighed as he sat at his desk. "That is why instead of helping you take over I will help you start over." Law looked at him confused. "Start over?" Dante nodded as he picked up his tablet he had left in there. He moved his fingers around and them clicked something. Law watched as hologram of a new hospital pop up. His eyes widen. "I will build a new Hospital in Grand Line and give it to you. I will take care of the money, supply you the equipment you will need, and start you off with some employees. All you need to do is led this hospital and make it known. The patients here will be relocated there as soon as the building is done. I will personally look at every nurse and doctor here before they switch over. Dawn sent me name of nurses that will not be there and my mother has a photogenic memory so she remembers every face of a doctor or nurse that showed any disrespectful motives." Law was speechless. "Are you serious?" Dante nodded. "Yes, I am Law, I am on my way to changing Grand Line as it is. The hospital is a nice place to start." Law rubbed his head. "Wow, I really don't have anything to say but Thanks you."

Dante stood up. "Have you looked at your desk yet?" Law raised his eye brow and turned to see a blue box wrapped in a bow. Law looked at it and grabbed it. "This is for me?" Dante nodded. He watched Law opened it. It as a tablet. He touched it and Gabby's face turned up. "Hi their Law!" She says. "Gabby? What are you doing in a tablet?" Gabby giggled as she made her body appear out the tablet. "I can go anywhere I please as long as the system is connected to my main core. This version of myself is for you though Law." "For me?" Gabby nodded as she twirled. Suddenly many screens started to float around her. She expanded them for Law to see. His eyes widen to see Oichi, Jess, and Niko on one of the screens. "Click it Law." Gabby says. Law reached out and clicked the picture as he did Niko's medical records popped up. His heart rate, breathing rate, even his hunger and sleep rate was shown. His personal information was also shown to the side. "What..." Gabby giggled as she turned to his next patient and so on.

Dante walked to the door. "Consider this an early wedding gift. It should make things a bit easier on you." Law looked at Dante. "Though you aren't the one I had wish for Oichi to marry you have made her happy. It's clear how much you love her and how far you will go to be with her. Even considering both Kaeden and Niko as your son. I know now that you are perfect for her so keep making her happy and I am still looking for a house hold of grandchildren. Once Oichi is finished with school don't hesitate to start then." Law blushed slightly as Dante smirked, walking out the door.

At the start of March on the 2nd, Niko was finally released from the hospital. Oichi just couldn't let him go. She hasn't been able to hold throughout February. Law was taking them back to their house. Vivi and Ace were already there with Kaeden waiting. Terry and Ty were on their way to. He said he had a great announcement for them. Law smiled in the car as Oichi cuddled and snuggled Niko making him very happy.

When they reached the house Law helped them out and the walked in through the garage door. They walked into the living room where Kaeden was eating strawberries. Ace, Vivi, and Eric were sitting down watching a movie. Karasu was in the kitchen cooking. "Kaeden we're home!" Oichi says as Law led her. Kaeden turn his head and happily got up. "Mama! Niko!" He ran to them. He hugged Oichi's legs. "Niko okay now?" Oichi smiled. "Yes sweetie, Niko is all better." Kaeden hugged her legs again. "Can I hold him?" Oichi looked towards Law's direction. "It's fine." Kaeden laughed as he pulled Oichi to the couch. Oichi sat down and Kaeden got beside her. Law took Niko from Oichi and carefully placed Niko on Kaeden's lap. Kaeden hugged Niko. "Niko..." Niko smiled as he grabbed Kaeden's nose. "Aw so cute!" Vivi says as she snapped a picture. Oichi and Law smiled at them.

Jess and Sabo walked in the apartment, they can hear Elvira giggling. Jess smiled and walked in the living room to see Elvira giggling at Troy as he was making faces at her. "Awww" Jess says softly making Elvira look at her and smiled happily, they see her get up on her own making their eyes widen "Mama!" "Oh my god Sabo... look..." Sabo smiles at her. "Yeah, I see." Elvira started to walk towards them, Jess knelled "Come on sweetie walk to mama and daddy." Sabo took out his phone and started to record. walking slightly more she reached Jess and Sabo, Jess smiled and picked her up "AWWW good girl!" Sabo chuckles and saves the video to his phone. Troy chuckled at this "such a big girl now"

Terry and Ty made it to the house. "Yo!" Terry says walking through the door. "Shh." Oichi says. Terry looked to see Kaeden and Niko sleeping on the panda bear bed. Terry chuckled. "Close as ever I see." Ty walked in with pictures. He walked around the couch. "Auntie I made these for you and Niko." Oichi smiled as she took the pictures. "Thank you so much Ty. I'm 100% sure that this are all beautiful pictures. I also have something for you." Ty blinked. Law walked out with a dark blue and white blanket. "You wanted me to make that for River right?" Ty nodded. "I had to like grandma finish the last bit but now it's done. I hope she likes it." Ty smiled and hugged her. "Thank you auntie!" Oichi giggled and rubbed his head. Law gave Terry the blanket. "So what's this big news you had?"

Eric came out the kitchen with some Chinese food He gave a plate to Oichi and Vivi. Terry jumped over the couch and sat down. "Well two good portions of news really." Oichi was munching on the chicken. "What is it?" "Well first, I hear the spring fair in grand Line is coming next weekend. I thought since all the hell that everyone went through these last two months, everyone needed a breather, so I thought we all can go as a family like an outing. It will be good for the littles ones to. They can experience a fair for the first time you know. After the fair, we can go out to eat at Sanji's restaurant. I asked him to save us some sea king meat."

Oichi smiled. "That sounds like fun and all...but I don't think it would be safe for me or Niko to go..." Ty frowned. He was hoping Oichi would come so that they could have fun. He missed not being able to be around her. Terry smiled. "That's the other news! Uncle made a new invention last month." Terry pulled out a thin gray bracelet. "A bracelet?" Ace says eating. Terry got up. "Not just a bracelet. It a code changer. It changes the genetic code of a person for a temporary amount of time at the moment. Law crossed his arms. "I'm guessing that is for Niko?" Terry smiled. "Bingo! Just watch. Uncle already put a few settings in here." Terry bends down and carefully grabbed Niko's tiny wrist. He put the bracelet on. They watched as it automatically adjusted to his wrist. There was a small blue light and Terry ran his fingers over. Law and the others watch as Niko's yellow and purple hair turn to black and purple. The watched as his face started to become more like Law's in his sleep. Even his skin turn a light shade of tan. Oichi tilted her head. "Did it work?" Ace and Vivi were unable to answer as they watched Terry chuckle. "Yup, I'll take a picture so you can see. He looks like a mini Law now." Oichi's heart kind of throb. Hearing that Niko looked like Law made her blush a bit.

Terry took the bracelet off, making Niko go back to normal. "With this Niko can freely go out into the world without worry. Specially since no one really knows about him. I think he has been confine to this house enough." Oichi smiled. "If it really worked and if it's okay with papa and Law then I think Niko will be okay with that." Terry nodded. "Yeah, and as for you, well I'll be there so will Eric and Karasu so just know we won't be taking an eye off you. So you have nothing to worry about. Now what do you say? Spring fair this weekend?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, it sounds good to me." Ty smiled and leans on her. "Yay!" He says making her giggle.

River was in the Dojo doing some Tai Chi, Robin was watching her "When can I learn?!" she sounded excited, River chuckled "When you turn 4 sweetie" Robin giggled "I cant wait! Wanna be strong like auntie!" she made a victory pose" River chuckled and did a pose "I know sweetie, you and Ty both" Suddenly River stopped and looked at the door there was a figure behind the Japanese paper sliding door, Robin from and hid behind River, River smiled "Its okay hunny. Brother come in" the door slide open and Haru stepped in, Robin's eyes widen "Daddy!" she charged at him, Haru chuckled and picked her up "Hey hu.. oh my what happen to your arm...?" he looked at it, Robin frowned "I got a booboo... I...I broke it... tripped over a toy.." Haru blinked "I see..." he looked at River and smiled sweetly at her making her flushed and frown "Stop looking at me like that..." Haru chuckled and stepped over to her with Robin in his arms "Hello River" River sighed "Hello Haru" Haru smiled down at her "Sister... Zach as asked me something about our parents..." River's eyes widen "What do you mean...?" Haru frowned "He asked us if he could bring back our parents since he has their bodies in cryo tubes" River's heart pounded in shock "I... I..." Haru chuckled and kissed her forehead "its okay to be scared, to be honest I don't mind them coming back... If they do I would have to suffer for what I did" River frowned "But it wasn't you..." Haru bounced Robin making her giggle "I know"

Dante was in Grand Line watching the workers take down an old building. He was going to start the building for the hospital starting next week. He was smoking as he answered his ring phone. "What is it?" "Aw can't you answer the phone much nicer." Dante sighs. "Queen Anna. I told you that this number was to be used in an emergency." Anna giggled. "'Well it kind of is really. I couldn't reach you at your other phone so I called this one." Dante blows smoke out. "Then what is it? I am very busy." "I just wanted to let you know that my daughter, Yolanda will be attending the meeting. I still haven't gotten word when it will be." "I thought you didn't have any children." "I couldn't help myself and I ended up adopting the cutest girl. I want her to be good friends with Oichi! They both are new in the noble thing you know." Dante rolls his eyes slightly. "Alright, and I sent a message out to everyone. The meeting will be taking place March 16th." "Okay, and I can I attend?" "Did you even look at the messages?" Anna giggled some more. "Just tell me silly." Dante shook his head. "You are welcome to come but this meet and greet is only for the princes and princess so that they can meet Oichi." "Will you be there?" "Yes, It would be unfit if I don't show my face." "Then I shall come to! Maybe if our daughters bond together then maybe we can bond as well. I'm sure your lady friend won't mind." "Lady friend?" "Oh sorry, do you refer to her as your girlfriend now? From what I hear you don't really admit if you have girlfriends or not. Do you plan to marry her someday?" Dante hung the phone up. "Sir?" Dante looked at one of the workers. "Do you have the blue prints?" Dante gave the man his tablet. "Thank you, sir." Dante ruffled his hair. This was the third-time Anna had called him in the last week. Eventually he would have to deal with this at some point.

Ty and Terry getting home, right away they can smell Haru, they frowned and followed the sent to the back yard, Robin was on the porch sitting there watching her papa and aunt. River was far off in the yard with Haru talking, Terry and Ty couldn't even hear them, like something was blocking their hearing. Robin looked up and smiled "Uncle! Auntie and Daddy are talking something important!"

"Yes, we can see that." Terry says rubbing her head. Finish talking, River and Haru reached the porch quickly from being far off. River smiled "Hey hun how was Oichi and Niko?"

"They are fine. I got her to agree to going to the fair next weekend. Ah and as a request from Ty Oichi made you a blanket." River blinked at the blanket and looked at it.

Terry unfolded the blanket. It was dark blue around the edges, light blue in the middle and a dragon circling it around the center and going outward. At the bottom is said in white 'Best mother' River's eyes widen "Oh Ty... Thank you!" she kneed down and hugged him kissing his cheek "You are such a sweetie thank you"

Ty smiled blushing a bit. Robin giggled "Pretty! I want one too ty!" Haru chuckled "I see your taking good care of my sister and daughter" almost narrowing at Terry.

Terry ignored his look. "I'll tell Oichi to make you one okay." He says smiling at Robin. River smacked his chest "Knock it off, why don't you go put her to bed its past 9" Robin pouted "Not sleepy!" Haru chuckled and picked her up "Come on bed time" Robin pouted more but yawn.

River looked at Terry and Ty "Ty why don't you go get ready for bed too? I need to talk to Terry." Terry folded the blanket up and handed it to Ty. Ty then left for bed. River suddenly was pulled into his Terrys chest, River giggled "awwww" He snuggled in her hair. River pulled back slightly "Listen... there's something I need to tell you" "Alright what's up?" River looked down "Zach offered to bring back my parents..." "And you said yes?" He asked. River nodded "Yes... is that a bad thing...? I mean I was Jess's age when they were taken from me... from victor..."

"Then no. If you have a second chance to see your parents then go for it. Some people would kill for a chance to see their parents once more." River nodded "True... it was Haru but it wasn't him he was being control by that chip Victor put in his head..."

"I honestly could care less about your brother and what he is done at the moment. All that matters is that you want to be happy. If this makes you happy then go for it." River kissed him and pulled back "I'll be gone for 2 days, you and Ty take care of Robin and the house for me okay?" Haru appeared next to her "lets go sister" River nodded "Love you my lion" she kissed him again. "Love you to." River and Haru soon disappeared in the sudden fog that appeared in the backyard.

The next day, Jess, Dawn, Hinata and Ajisai were sitting in a bridal store that was owned by Yuki. The White Flower Boutique. It was an amazing bridal store, relaxing, enjoyable, and personalized experience. Walking into the bridal store you hit a whiff of a fruity smell like berries, most likely the candle wax burning. It wasn't strong just right. Black couches, three of them with blue and purple pillows on them. In the back wall there was all but wedding dresses and even some on display around and in the windows. There was colorful paper Japanese umbrellas of Purple, Blue, White and Pink. Darcaniea was in the back trying on a wedding dress. Jess had brought Elvira with her as Elvira was in her arms while she was playing with her tinker bell plush doll. Dawn of course brought Roxas, he was in his stroller taking a nap. Ajisai did have Alaric, he was on chair sipping on his batman sippy juice cup.

Waiting on Darcaniea, Jess smiled looking around "This is very amazing place, I didn't know Yuki owned the white flower" Dawn chuckled "all these dress's are gorgeous" Hinata flushed "Yeah..." Ajisai grinned "So when are you two getting married?" Hinata's eyes widen "Uhm... not for a couple of years" a flush came on his cheeks. The girls chuckled, the curtain opened and Darcaniea came out. They looked to see Darcaniea in a Ren Appliques Puffy Bóng Gown Wedding Dress, gold and Black colors. They blinked at her, Darcaniea sighed "So what do you think?" the woman who helped in the dress stood aside smiling.

Jess smiled "I knew you would go with black, the gold looks nice but..." Dawn stood up and stepped over to her "gold just isn't your color..." Ajisai and Hinata nodded "Gold isn't..." Alaric looked at her and he blinked at her "Ugly!" the girls gasped, Darcaniea growled "You little brat!" she turned around and walked back into the changing room, the woman following her "Lets try the pure black one" Darcaniea said closing the curtains, Ajisai frowned and looked at Alaric "That was mean, naughty" Alaric frowned "Daddy said she is!" Jess's eyes widen "But Alaric Me and Darcaniea have the face face... then your calling me ugly..." she frowned, Ajisai bite her lip "Now look what you did you made your god mother cry" Alaric's eyes widen "Me sorry!" He slips off the chair rushed to her hugged her leg "You not ugly! Pretty! Pretty like Elvira!" Jess chuckled ruffled his hair "Awww thank you" Elvira giggled playing with her plush doll then dropped it making her fuss "Maaaaaammmma!" the girls eyes widen, Jess chuckled "What's wrong sweetie?" then noticed the toy on the floor. Dawn had sat back down as Alaric picked up the toy and handed it to Elvira who smiled and took it starting to play with it.

Later waiting more, Darcaniea come out from the curtains wearing sexy backless Very off the shoulder with a court train black wedding dress. Jess's eyes widen and stood up with Elvira "Oh my god... I don't know why but that looks amazing on you..." Hinata and Ajisai were speechless "I agree" Dawn grinned, Alaric looked at her and flushed Darcaniea smiled and looked at Alaric "So what do you think little brat?" Alaric frowned "Black... why black?" Jess chuckled "Looks good in black doesn't she Alaric?" Alaric bite his tiny lip and nodded. The girls chuckled, Darcaniea turned and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled "I like it... So Yuki made this?" the woman nodded "Yes lady Darcaniea" Darcaniea smiled "Lady? Wow I've been given a title" Jess shook her head "You were given a title since you were created and took my place in marring Rick" Darcaniea smiled "I know" "So what color is the bride maids dress is?" Hinata asked, Darcaniea chuckled "dark red, can you get that dress for me?" the lady nodded and walked away. The girls smiled "So you picked it out already?" Darcaniea nodded "Yup and Jess will the first one to try it on" Jess's eyes widen "Wait what?!" the girls chuckled "come on Jess try it on!" Ajisai said with a giggle. Jess looked defeated and nodded, she handed Elvira to her mother and stepped back as the lady rushed after her closing the curtain. In that time Sabo walked in making Darcaniea look and she sighed "Really? Cant she have one evening without you on her hip?"

"Back off." Sabo says in a flat tone. Dawn chuckled "Darcaniea leave him be, Sabo please sit" Sabo took a seat. Alaric looked at him and glared almost "Scar face!" Ajisai and Hinata gasped at him. "Yeah well yours isn't a pretty glance in the mirror either brat." Sabo says. Ajisai frowned "I'm sorry Sabo..." she reached out and tapped his butt "don't be mean!" Alaric pouted. Sabo, ignoring Alaric, looked around. "Where is Jess?" Dawn smiled "She is in the back trying on a bridesmaid dress." Sabo nodded and sat back waiting. The curtain opened and Jess stepped out wearing Burgundy Dark Red Voan Ruffles Sleeves A Line floor Length Bridesmaid Dresses Maid Of Honor Dress. Jess's eyes widen to see Sabo. She flushed "Sabo? What you doing here...?"

"Enjoying the view. You're going to have to be doing this soon as well. Mine as well enjoy." Sabo says smirking. Dawn smiled "You look gorgeous hunny" Elvira smiled at her mother "Mama!" Hinata and Ajisai giggled "Very pretty" Darcaniea smiled "you look good in Red" Jess flushed more. "Agree 100%." Sabo says. Jess's closed her eyes and twirled making Elvira's face lit up and clapped her hands "haha! Mama!" the girls giggled.

Sabo smiled. Darcaniea sighed "Well then I'll take the dress and the brides maid dress, order of 4 bridesmaid dresses" the lady smiled "Of course" Jess and Darcaniea walked in back to change back. Elvira noticed Sabo and smiled "Dada!" reaching her arms out for him.

Sabo waved at her. "Hey baby girl." Dawn smiled and let Sabo take her "So how does your wedding planning going?" Ajisai nodded "Isn't Oichi making all the dresses...? Have like 4 months left..." "Don't doubt Oichi's skills. She can make a full outfit in less than a couple of hours. As soon as her sight comes back she should be about finished anyways." Sabo says. "Where's your hunny moon gonna be at?" Hinata smiled. "Don't know yet. Got places picked out. Still looking." Sabo says.

On March 9th, the fair was in town for that week. Terry had plan an entire day of nothing but family. He had also booked Sanji's restaurant for the family as well.

At Oichi's and Law, Law was helping Oichi put on her clothes. She was wearing a white string t-shirt, and short blue pants that made Law frown. "Oichi...these shorts..." "What about them?" Oichi asks. Law hit her butt making her squeak. "Law!?" "Your butt looks huge in these pants!? Can I trust you out there looking like this?" Oichi pouted. "Shut up! My butt looks fine!" Law grabbed them with both of his hands, squeezing them. "It's like my hands can't cover it anymore." Oichi blushed as he squeezed and rubbed her butt more. She shivered in his hold as she held down a moan. "S-Stop Law!" Law chuckled and let her go. "Why is your butt the only thing growing. Sure your boobs grew to but it's like your butt is just out there." Oichi punched him. "Stop talking about my butt!"

Kaeden busted into the room, He was wearing a white shirt with a black-tie design, blue jeans, and shoes. "Mama! Let's go!" He says excitedly. Eric walked in behind him, holding Niko. He was wearing a black and white adaids one piece with black socks and shoes. He had the bracelet on so his features were changed. He had black and purple hair and he kept his purple eyes. He once again looked like a mini Law. It made Law's hearts do flips, looking at him.

Eric sighed. "Can we get a move on before Kaeden blows a gasket?" Kaeden pouted out him. Oichi smiled. "Yeah, let's go pill in the car. Karasu show have all of Niko's things in the car. Law you gave him his medicine?" "Yes, he should be fine." He grabbed Oichi's hand. "Let's go." Oichi nodded she was a bit excited for Niko. "Law make sure you get a lot of pictures okay!" Law chuckled. "Yes, I know." Holding her hand, they headed for the car.

At Jess's, Jess walked out down stairs. She was wearing a purple tank top, black shorts and black ankle wrapped flats. Sabo was in grey capirs's and black mens tank top with blue converse. He was holding Elvira who was wearing a cute floral dress, sliver flats with cute black toddler sunglasses on with a flower hand band. She noticed jess and smiled "Mama!" Jess giggled "Well we ready?" "Yes." Sabo says. Jess's phone dinged and Jess looked 'here, hurry up hun Dante wants to get going' Jess smiled "Mama and Dante are here let's go" she took Elvira from Sabo to carry the stroller. "Yeah, yeah." Sabo says.

Reaching down stairs, Jess and Sabo stepped out seeing Dante standing there next to Dawn's new 2017 Toyota Sienna. Jess smiled "Wow new van" Jess walked over to the van "Hello Dante" Dante simply waved as he blew smoke from the last of his cigarette. Dawn opened the trunk for sabo to the stroller in. "Jess sweetie I have a car seat ready for her" Dawn was wearing a black tank top, blue Demin shorts, Aeropostale Braided Flip-Flop and Gray Cardigan with Bee Charming Jewelry Fire Double Elements Necklace and black woman's sunglasses. Jess smiled and stepped in the van and in the back putting Elvira in her spar cat seat, Elvira smiled. Roxas was in the car seat, he was in a cute blue shirt that read 'Cute outside, Tough on the inside' with cute black shorts and matching converse, he had cute baby sunglasses on his face. He was shaking his toy teething toy. Finishing buckling in Elvira, Jess back up and sat in her seat in front of the babies. Sabo slipped in and closed the door, Dante got in. Dawn smiled "Alright everyone all buckled up?" Jess and Sabo nodded, Dawn looked at Dante "Buckle up" Dante smiled softly and buckled up and Dawn drove off.

In River's car, Terry was driving to the train station, River was in the passenger side. She was wearing a cute light blue Romper with Jack Rogers Georgica Cork Metallic Thong Sandals. Mixed Gold, Rose Gold Necklace and light blue sunglasses. Her hair was down in a cute way that Terry was shocked to see her in blue ombré braid hanged from the back. Robin in the back in her booster seat playing with a kid tablet playing toddler word game. She was in a cute Pink & Teal Button-Up Tank with blue shorts and matching blue sandals, beaded necklace and sunglasses. Robin looked at Ty and smiled "What's this word?"

Ty looked and it spelled 'Fantastic'

He tilted his head. "Fantastic." Robin blinked "What does fanstic mean?" she tried to say it. River smiled. "There's many meanings for Fantastic, there's extraordinarily good or attractive" "fanciful" Terry said one, Robin giggled "and more?" River chuckled "and also means "imaginative" Robin blinked "Whats Magin..." River and Terry smiled and chuckled "imaginative, having or showing creativity or inventiveness, Creative, visionary, inspired, inventive, resourceful, ingenious; original, innovative, innovatory, unorthodox, unconventional; fanciful, whimsical, fantastic; fantastical" Robin blinked "So many words..."

Terry shook his head. "No need to overload her brain River. Something simple would have been better to then your dictionary of words." He says chucking.

A few minutes later, Terry was the first to make it to the train station. He parked the car in the lot and they headed over to the bench. The fair was on a separate part from the main land of Grand Line so taking the train was the only way to get there. Terry looked at his watch. "The train will be here in about 20 minutes. By that time everyone should be here." Ty was on the bench kicking his feet. He had ridden a train once but at the time he was with the dragons. He frowned as he looked down. They were going to buy him a slave mate at the time. Ty gripped his pants legs. Suddenly he felt a pat on the head. He looked up to see Terry smiling down at him. "You know nothing will happen to you as long as you with us?" He reached down and wiped a falling tear from Ty's cheek. Ty leans on Terry as he nods. Terry ruffles his hair as they wait.

Five minutes before the train arrive was when everyone showed up. The last was Lily and the others. Lily was in van with Axel, Chaz, Brit, Tiff, Max, and Ryan. However, the one who was driving was Garp. Dante frowned at this. Axel didn't look to happy either as Garp helped Lily out. She was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans with brown sandals. She had a gray light jacket over her shoulders. She smiled as she links her arm with Garp making Axel growl at him. The twins jumped out next with matching clothes. Brit had a pair of green flowery shorts and a black tube top while Tiff had a black skirt on and green flowery tube top. The quickly took a selfie together and sent it to their sisters back home. Max and Ryan got out next also were similar clothing. Ryan hair was cut short. He was wearing a blue shirt with a black vest over it and black shorts. Max hair was growing out almost down his shoulder. He was wearing a black suit with a blue vest over it with blue shorts. He pushed his glasses up and he looked around.

He saw Danni over by the train hugging Niko and Kaeden. She was wearing a flowery red and pink t-shirt and ripped dark blue skinny jeans and black flats. Frank was sitting down holding Zane who was wearing a teddy bear shirt and blue jeans and black shoes. He was pouting a bit. He wanted to be held to but since he kicked Sabo in the leg a few seconds earlier Frank wasn't letting him go.

What shocked the family though, was Niko's near appearance. Danni had hearts in her eyes. "He's so cute! He's like mini Law! How can I not snuggle and cuddle him!" Lily smiled. "Every once in a while, my son can make something that matters." Dante frowned at that comment. "What a hurtful comment mother." Lily laughed. "You know what I mean." Brit and Tiff looked at Niko and smiled. "His hair is soft like Oichi's but it's texture is like Law's. Heehee he got Law's facial feature but Oichi's smile!" They giggled. Both Oichi and Law blushed slightly at here this.

Jess held Elvira as Sabo was putting the strollers on the ground from caring them up to the station. River was holding Robin who was looking around at everyone. Dawn held Roxas who was numbing on his teething gel toy.

Terry smiled at the family as he heard the train whistle blowing. "Okay everyone, grab what you need and get ready to board the train. The babies watched in awe as the train started to pull up. Ty covered his ears a bit and Niko started getting fussy from how loud the train was as it pulled it's breaks. Even Terry and Oichi's ears turned slightly red. "Jeez, how old is this train..." Terry says holding Ty's ears. Elvira started to fuss hearing this loud noise, Sabo bounced her "She does not like that whistle" Jess frowned bouncing Roxas who started to cry "Mama.." Dawn frowned and took him and bounced him "Shhh" Robin covered her ears "Nosie!" River nodded.

Oichi was bouncing Niko slightly as the train came to a halt. The doors opened and everyone started to pile on. The carts of the train were to full. Not many people were on it at the time. Everyone took a seat. Oichi and Law sat in the middle with Kaeden on Law's lap and Niko in Oichi's. She wanted them to see the small island of flowers on the lake they were going to cross. Terry and Ty sat behind him with River and Robin in front of them. The twins sat across from them and Garp and Lily sat near the back away from Dante and Axel frowning eyes. Jess and Sabo sat near Oichi, River was sitting in her seat also having Robin on her lap "Train!" River chuckled. Dawn sat next to Dante with Roxas in her lap, he had calm down soon as Dawn put him in his lap.

The train started to move once again. Kaeden clings to Law the train moved. He became uneasy a bit. Law rubbed his head. Once Niko calmed down Oichi smiled and held him up to the window. Niko's eyes widen as the train started to cross the lake. His eyes sparkled as he saw the water. Kaeden stood up and leans over on Oichi and Niko. He smiled excitedly. "Water!" Today the sun was shining off the water making it shine and sparkle, almost like diamonds. Even a few fish were jumping out the water and back in. Robin looked to the window and stood on her seat and her eyes lit up "Wow! Auntie water!" River chuckled "Yup"

Soon they started to pass the island of flowers. It had grown since the last time. Kaeden and Niko's eyes widen at the huge field. "Pretty..." Kaeden says. Oichi smiles hearing him. Jess smiled looking at the flowers "Very pretty" she held Elvira up to the window and her eyes sparkled and giggled.

The train ride was about 15 minutes. Terry looked out the window and smiled. "Hey, you can see the rides from here now." Everyone looked out the window with widen eyes. The fair was huge. It nearly covered the entire island. A bit further out they could also see other trains heading from Grand Line. Ty smiled. "I wanna go on that one!" He pointed to the Ferris wheel. Terry chuckled. "I don't see why not. You can get a great view from there." The twins were looking out the other side. They saw the bungie jump. Their eyes sparkled as they watched a person jump off and bounce back up. "We gotta do that one!" Bri says. Tiff nodded. "Yes! Jackie would be so mad when we send her the pictures!" They both giggled making Max ruffle their heads. Oichi smiles. "I just wanna eat..." She rubs her stomach. Law chuckles. Kaeden looks at her stomach and then frowns. He was still hoping for a little sister, given the fact that both Oichi and Law explained many times that she wasn't pregnant. Jess looked and chuckled "they look fun to ride right hun?" Sabo nodded "Yeah" Jess lifted Elvira up and her eyes widen "ahhh!" Jess chuckled "I hope there's a toddler area for her to play in" Sabo chuckled "Don't worry about it"  
Dawn looked out the window and smiled "Looks like fun" Dante was feeding Roxas on his lip. 'Looks like a waste of time...' Dante says to himself. Dawn chuckled "mhmm I can taste to the fair food know" Robin clapping looking the window "Rides!" River chuckled "Don't worry hun we will get our chances to ride some rides. Robin giggled.

Ryan leans back and look at Dante. "Hey uncle did you do what we ask? That favor?" Dante had one of the windows open as he smoked. Roxas was in his lap leaning back, enjoying the cool breeze that hit him in the face every now and again. "Yes, it's done." Dante says. Axel looks at him. "Are you sure this okay? I mean aren't you one of those noble people now? You can't just walk up into a fair and think they are not gonna swam you." Dante looked at his brother. "Trust me, with the type of title I have, that won't be a huge issue. Plus, I have everything covered if people start getting to close." Axel crossed his arms. "You always have a plan for something."

Danni was leaning on the window a bit. She felt a bit dizzy for some reason. 'I must be hungry...or maybe I'm tired...I haven't gotten any good sleep since that meeting with Vergo and cloak person...' Zane, noticing his mother's uncomfortable body language, finally wiggled out of Franks hold. Frank chuckled "Alright go on" Zane made his way to his mother and held her leg. "Maa!" Danni didn't respond to him making him frown. "MAAA!" He yelled making everyone jump at his loud voice. They turned to him and Danni.

Danni, who was also startled, looked down to see a pouting and upset Zane. Danni rubbed her head. "Ah, sorry, was mommy ignoring you?" He nodded as she picked him up. "Sorry about that." Zane hugged her making her smile. Dante looked at her then back outside. "Such a damn fool..." He muttered under his breath. Oichi was also frowning. Something was off about her mother. She couldn't but her finger on it but even without her sight, something was wrong. Dawn blinked at her and then smirked 'the aura was around her my, my she will figure out eventually' Roxas pushed the bottle away from him and started fuss, Dante sighed and put the bottle down put Roxas over his shoulder, Dawn smiled and took out a cloth and put it on his shoulder "There in case he threw up on your shirt"  
Dante sighed as he patted his back slightly couple of times everyone heard him burp loudly making Dawn giggle, Jess smiled "Awwww!" Zane was still pouting a bit until Danni started tickling him. "I said sorry. You aren't gonna forgive mommy?" Zane laughed as he tried pushing her hand away. Frank smiled and reached out and tickled his foot making Zane's eyes widen and laughed more, Frank smirked "Double team!" Zane laughed "NO!" everyone chuckled at Zane.

Finally reaching the fair the group got off. They waited as Jess and the others got the strollers ready for the babies. Law made Oichi put sunglasses on so her eyes wouldn't be harm. As soon as Dante stepped out the train people quickly moved away from the group with widen eyes. Since some people were from Neutral and some were from Shinobi, some of them were a bit confused on the reactions of the Grand Line people. Jess shook her head "Really know" the people from Celtica noticed Jess and Dawn and their eyes widen "Its princess Jess and Princess Dawn..."

River stepped out with Robin I her arms, Terry stepped out with the tricycle stroller and unfolded it. River smiled and out Robin in, Robin giggled. Jess's eyes widen "wow River were did you get that?" River chuckled "at Toy 'r us" Jess smiled "Looks like Elvira is gonna get something new when we got home Sabo" Sabo was unfolding the stroller and looked at River's.

Sabo shook his head and went back to making sure the stroller was good. Jess chuckled and placed Elvira in her stroller, Dawn blinked at her "That's a new one you got her. Where's her other one?" Jess smiled "At home, this one is meant for summer" the stroller was purple and gray and black, it was a jugging stroller. Dawn smiled I guess we think alike as Dante unfolded there's, it was black, grey and dark blue. Dawn smiled and placed Roxas in it putting his sunglasses on and unfolded the cover, shading over Roxas. Jess smiled and did the same thing "Alright lets make sure the babies have there sun screen on, sunglasses and shade tops over them" Jess says. River chuckled "Check for all!" Robin giggled.

Dante ignored them. He was already use to this. Once they realize he could care less about what they were doing they would go back to what they were doing. Oichi heard a picture snap. She turned her head and heard more. "Um...is someone talking pictures?" She whispered to Eric. "Yeah, of you." Oichi tilted her head to the side. "Are they happy?" Eric chuckled. "They look happy. Try waving." Oichi thought about that and then started waving. "Hi there!" She says smiling. She heard gasps, then silence, then laughing, then more pictures being taken. Eric patted her head. "Good job. Your face is less scary then Uncle so they might approach you first." Oichi rubbed her chin. "Is that a good thing or bad?"

Terry would out in front looking around. He spotted the entrance. "Okay! Enough standing around let's go ride some rides!" Ty jumped up on him. "Yeah! Rides!" Ty says happily making Terry laugh. Law and Eric groaned. "Great...now there is two happy go lucky idiots..." Eric says. Ty, with his hearing, pouted at that and jumped off Terry. He then ran full for to Eric and tackled him. Eric nearly toppled over a bit shocked at Ty's actions. Terry chuckled. "Don't piss off your little brother Eric, he is much stronger then you know." Eric looked down to see a frowning Ty looking up at him. Eric rubbed his head. "Right, Right, my bad..." Ty nodded. "Now buy my ice cream!" Ty says. "The heck? Why do I have to?" Ty pouted and poked Oichi. "Auntie?" Oichi pinched Eric's cheeks. "Buy him some ice cream. I can't protect you if he tells River to beat you up." Eric sighs in defeat. "Fineeee...I'll buy you some ice cream." Ty smiles. "Yay! Ice cream!"

Jess smiled "So are we all sticking together?" Dawn blinked and nodded also "Yes are we?" River chuckled "I don't mind if we all stick together" Elvira was waving her arms "Mama!" Jess smiled and kneeled down "Yes sweetie?" Elvira was holding her arms and pouting, Jess smiled "Looks like she wants out alright I guess so but sooner or later we are putting you back here" jess reached out taking Elvira out, Elvira as a smile on her face "Sabo can you get her hat?" Sabo nodded and diged in the diaper bag and pulled out a white summer hat and placed it on Elvira's head and tied it slightly under her chin and made sure her sun glasses stay on, Elvira giggled.

Once they got set they head off to the entrance. Reaching there they spotted Zoro leaning against the rails. making Law smirk. "Still got this lame job I see?" Zoro rolled his eyes. "Shut your face... and for your information I'm a security guard." He points to his security uniform. "I stop punks from causing as much trouble as possible." He placed his hands on his three wooden swords. Law raised his eyes brow. "The manager said it was cool to have my wooden ones instead of my real ones." Law shrugs. "I guess the dojo needs more money." Zoro nodded. "Yeah, Tashigi is keeping the place running with all the students but it never hurts to have more money." He motions them in. "With that said. Your holding up the line. Get moving." Oichi smiles. "Bye Zoro! Have fun but, if you wanna come work for me that would be awesome!" Zoro tilted his head. "At your shop? Sorry I don't do fashion." Oichi shook her head. "As a guard or night guard or both. I'll pay you good you know. Think about it." She smiles as Law pulled her inside.

As they walked inside they noticed the lines at the ticket booth. Danni sighed. "Such a long line..." She then spotted someone running to them. It was a light skin girl with black hair, eyes and glasses. She was wearing a Pikachu design shirt and black shorts with knee high black and white socks and black shoes. "AUNTIE!" She yelled. Oichi smiled as she recognized that voice. Danni laughed as the girl tackled her into a hug. "Hey Alley!" The girl, Alley, smiled as she back up. "It seems like forever since I saw you! I can't wait for your wedding." Danni smiles. "Yes, I quite excited for it to." She pulled Frank to her. "This is Frank and the little one frowning up at you is Zane." Alley smiled. "Hey there! My name is Alley! You meet my mom, Heather. She and Granny Faye are sitting down and ask me to come get you so we can hand out your bracelets." Jess was looking at some shirts, Sabo is tuck pushing the stroller even though Elvira isn't in it, Jess holding her Elvira looked around and was curious about everything around her.

Alley then noticed Oichi and hopped over to her. She hugged Oichi. "Hey there cuz! Florina and Izzy are here to!" Oichi smiled. "It's great to see you two Alley. It's been a while." Suddenly Alley grabbed the sunglasses and pulled them off making Law frown. "Wow...so you really are blind huh...what's it like?" Oichi took her glasses black. "What kind of question is that? There is nothing to explain other then I can see nothing..." Alley rubbed her head. "Right, my bad...anyways! Come on! Follow me!" She says heading off.

The group followed Alley passed the crowd. They soon spotted Faye and the others. Heather was yawning as she drinks a cup of beer. Florina was looking up at the rides as Izzy looked at the map. "There are rides you can go on you know." Florina nodded. "Yes, I know silly." Faye spotted Danni and the others first and waved to them. "Hi sweetie! Where is Zane!" Danni pouted. "You want to see Zane more then me?" Faye nodded. "Yes dear, I need to start spoiling while Ronnie isn't here."

Danni blinked. "Dad isn't here...?" Faye nodded and then looked at Frank. "I'm sorry. I know my husband has been a bit rude to you but, please understand that he doesn't mean any harm and he knows you make Danni happy." Frank smiled "Its alright" Danni frowned. "Is he even coming to the wedding?" Faye looked down. "...I'm not sure dear..." Danni looked down a bit hurt. Frank rubbed her back with a frown on his face know.

Heather got up. "Enough of the sadness sister dear. Let's enjoy today together. Dante made us come here and by this little band bracelets so we don't have to stand in line for rides." She gives everyone a band. Danni sighed then shook her head. "Yeah..."

Izzy gave the map to Dante. He looked through it. Izzy looked at Dawn and frowned slightly. "Hi miss Dawn..." She says in a polite manner. Dawn smiled "Hello Izzy" Izzy then walked away and sat beside Florina who patted her head. Kaeden got lose from Law and went over to Florina. He gently patted her lap. "Can I sit?" He asked looking up at Florina. Florina smiled. "Of course, you can! Are you gonna spend the day with me?" Kaeden smiled and nodded as she helped him on her lap. He made himself comfortable. "Push!" He says pointing at Izzy. An angry mark appeared on her head. "Excuse me?" Kaeden frowned. "Push us!" Izzy pinched his checks. "Such a rude baby! Didn't your mom teach you and manners!" Kaeden started to get upset and teared quickly making Izzy stop. "Ah, I'm sorry don't cry I'll push you both." Kaeden smiled. "Yay!"

Terry looked around. "Mmm...where should we started...Why don't we find the kid's section first. This is there first time here. Then maybe we can find a family ride together I'm sure there is one here somewhere. Then after that I suppose we can go out own way. I can hear Oichi's stomach yelling so she'd want to eat after all this." Oichi blushed and rubbed her stomach. "Shut up Terry!" Terry chuckled. Jess and Dawn laughed "Yeah lets go to the kids area" Dawn nodded and pushed her stroller alright, River followed her Robin giggled "yay rides!" Jess smiled "Alright lets go ride some rides! Make sure you take out our phones out to take videos and pictures!" the girls chuckled at her.

With the map in his hand Dante led the group to the kid's area. There was playground for small children and a few rides. Kaeden spotted a water gun car ride. He pointed to it. "That one! Please mama!?" Oichi looked at Law. "It's fine We brought extra clothes for him just in case." He says to her. Oichi smiled and nodded at Kaeden. "Yay!" He then looked at Niko who was looking around. "Niko to?" Law shook his head. "No not this time." Kaeden pouted but Florina patted his head. "Come on let's go get you on that ride." Kaeden nodded and slid off her lap. Law walked Oichi over to a bench and sat her down. "You gonna get pictures?" "Yeah. Karasu is right beside you." Oichi smiled and nodded. "Take Niko with you at least." "Are you sure?" "Law, he's like your twin now. So, I think everything will be fine." Law rubbed his head. "I guess..." He reaches down and brings Niko out the car seat. Niko smiles excited as he got a better view of the fair. Oichi smiled at his happy sounds as Law took him to go watch Kaeden. Jess smiled and looked around, Elvira's eyes widen from all the lights and rides and sounds "Ahhh!" Jess smiled "Lets see what ride... I don't think there right for her..."

"We just got look for something else." Sabo says looking around. Jess frowned but she smiled to see a merry go round "that one?" Sabo looked and smiled "Yeah that one will do" Jess giggled walked with Elvira to the ride, Sabo followed her with the stroller. Dawn looked around "he's to young to ride any rides he has to be 1 or 2" then she stopped a water gun game "Dante"

"What is it?" He asked putting a cigarette behind his ear. She pointed to a water gun game "Let's go win our son a stuff animal?" she smiled at him. Dante sighs. "Alright." Dawn giggled and strolled Roxas over, reach it she took him out and held him making him smile. Dawn pointed Dante "Watch daddy win you a big stuff animal!"

The owner smiled at Dante. "I guess the usual tricks won't work on you huh sir?" Dante sat down. "I'm glad you realize that." Dante says as pointed to a teddy bear on the top shelf.

Robin giggled and clapping her hands "Auntie! Lets go on the Tea cup ride!" River smiled "alright, Terry and Ty you wanna come?"

Ty and Terry were watching one of the bigger rides before Terry turned to her. "Yeah, that's fine." Robin giggled and rushed over there, River sighed "Robin sweetie don't run!" Terry grabbed Ty who was still looking at a faster ride. "Brother..." "Tea ride first then we can go on that one okay?" Ty sighed. "Ok..."

Danni was watching as Zane and the twins got on a balloon ride. Zane was in Tiff's lap and the ride rocked them side to side at an angle. At first, Zane was scared but watching the twins enjoy themselves he soon went with the flow as he held his hands up. Danni giggled at his now excited face.

Reaching the Merry go round, Jess stepped over and the guy looked at her "How old is your child?" Jess blinked she is 11 months, she's almost one" the guy nodded "alright" he let her in and Jess stepped on with Sabo following her, Jess handed her to Sabo and got on a horse and Sabo put Elvira on her lap, Jess held on to the pole and Sabo was standing next to her making sure nothing happens, Elvira's eyes blinked and looked down at the horse and she made a 'Oooo' sound that made Jess and Sabo smile down at her "So cute!" Sabo chuckled and took out his phone and records Elvira as the music played and the merry go around started to move making Elvira's eyes widen is shock.

Alley had pulled Oichi and Karasu away to a face painting booth. Ryan and Max were already there. Their fans had come but that's to Dante's favor, which were a few body guards to watch there back, they were unable to come close. The brothers were just finishing up. They both got tigers. When they spot Alley and Oichi they had both of the girls to get their face painted.

Reaching the Tea cup ride, Robin was bouncing up and down clapping her rides "ride, ride!" River chuckled, the guy measured and he shook his head "She's too short" Robin frowned "Not Short! Ride!" River frowned and looked at him "She's only an millimeter short from your measure just let her on" the guy crossed his arms "Look lady she can't ride she's too short and young, 2 year old and up" River glared "She is 2!" Robin started pout and had tears in her eyes, River growled at him "Terry..."  
Terry sighed. "Look, can you just move so we can ride the ride. She's the proper age even if she's short." The man shook his head. "Rules are rules." Terry sighs again. "Fine, be that way, I was wondering when I got to use this." The man frowned as Terry digs in his pocket. "Look kid, you can't bribe me so just take your little girlfriend and kids and leave before I call someone to..." He stopped as Terry took out a symbol of the world nobles and one for Thriller bark. The man started to sweat. "Y-You're a..." Terry smiled. "Now what was that about not letting us ride?" The man smiled. "What? Who said that? You all are free to ride as long as you want." The man step to the side. "Heck you don't have to get off if you want! Bring as many friends you want!" He says laughing nervously. Terry smiled at the man as they walked in to get in an open tea cup. River kissed his cheek "Thank you sorry you had to use that on him..."

"Meh, no biggie." Terry says. Robin smiled and picked a blue one "Auntie Uncle Blue!" River giggled "I see!" River slid in, Robin slid in next to her.

Terry and Ty got in as well. The ride soon began, Robins eyes widen "Its moving!" River chuckled "Okay let's move the center! Not to fast" Robin smiled and reached out and frowned "I can't reach it..." River chuckled "Me and Terry will spin it ready love?" Terry nodded. Robins eyes widen as they started to spin "Spinning! Weeee!" River chuckled. Ty smiled as they spin.

Dawn giggled giving Roxas his stuff animal he giggled in Dante's arms "Daddy got you a cute stuff animal" Roxas reached out and grabbed it screamed slightly with a happy tone and shook it, Dawn smiled "He's happy"

When Kaeden was done with his ride he excitedly ran circles around Izzy. "Another one! Another one!" Niko was watching him run around. "First, let's go find your mom." Kaeden bounced up and down. "Another one after!?" "Yes, after we find her you can go on another one." Kaeden smiled as he climbed back on Florina's lap. They started to go look for Oichi when a few girls walked up from school. Their eyes widen when they saw Law. "Law! It's been a while!" One of them yelled. Law looked over to them and sighed as they walked to him. "I didn't think to see you in this place! What are you..." They then look to see Niko looking back at him. "Is this your son!?" They say with widen eyes, Law nodded. "Yes, it is. Now if you excuse me..." He motions Izzy to push Flo so that could leave. The girls watched him go.

Faye, Lily, and Garp were sitting down where everyone left their things. Faye laughed. "So they glared at you the entire ride?" Garp nodded. "Yes, I fear their glares would kill me right then and there." Lily smiled. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you while I'm around." Garp smiled, rubbing his head. Faye smiled. "I can't wait til you meet her daughters." Garp looked at her. "Yes, I was made aware of my current situation. In fact, I wouldn't be completely surprised if they were stalking me up to this point." Lily smiled and leans on him. "Don't worry they aren't. I could tell if they were. Dante and Axel would be with them." Faye smiled at the two. "Aw you look so happy Lily." Lily looks at Faye. "Do I? I feel very happy now." They both laughed as Garp rubbed his head a bit confused.

Zane was jump excitedly, with sparkles in his eyes. Danni watched as he ran around Frank in circles. The twin watched in amazement. "He hasn't come down from his excitement yet. If this keeps up we can't go on the next ride." Brit says. Danni smiles. "He's so cute when he's all hype. As long as he is running around Frank that is." Frank smiled "He already does love" After the merry go around, Jess and Sabo walked over to Danni, Elvira's eyes were so widen with excitement, she reached out and grabbed Danni's shirt, Jess chuckled. Danni chuckled at her. "Seems like someone else is still excited." Elvira smiled at Danni and let go of her shirt "Hi!" Jess grinned "Her words are getting better" Danni smiled poking Elvira. "Just wait until she is older, then she can ride the rides" Jess chuckled, Dawn walked over with Roxas and Dante, Jess smiled "Hey mama have fun?" Dawn smiled "Very Dante won Roxas a stuff animal" Roxas still shaking it happily then hearing a click they turned their heads to see someone taking their pictures, Jess sighs "Hun lets go take Elvira to get some ice cream, she's old enough for some" she walked away with Elvira, Sabo nodded and followed her with the stroller.

A few more minutes Kaeden spotted Oichi. "Mama! There!" He pointed. Oichi, hearing Kaeden turned around. She had a batman mask painted on her face. Kaeden shook excitedly. "Me to! Me to!" He yelled happily. Law shook his head as he helped Kaeden off Flo. He then gave her Niko. Flo smiled down at Niko was looking around with widen eyes. He looked up at the sky, falling back on Flo. He was more fascinated by the sky then anything. Izzy looked down at him. "He looks so carefree..." Flo smiles. "it's a cute trait." Niko's clear purple eyes reflected the clouds as he watches them. Izzy shook her head as she goes to push Flo to Oichi and the others.

After the tea party ride, River chuckled getting off with Robin skipping after her. River looked back to see Ty slightly stumbling "You alright Ty?" He nodded. River chuckled "Why don't you two pick the next ride?" Robin giggled "pick pick!" Terry ruffled his head. "He already knows which one he wants to ride. Right?" Ty nodded and pointed to the dragon roller-coaster. Terry smiled. "Let's go."

Finding an ice cream stand, Jess sat on the picnic table as Sabo was ordering three vanillas. Elvira was smiling at everyone that walked passed. Sabo coming back, he had a toddler cone for Elvira, Jess smiled at it "aww so cute! A tiny cone! But she can't eat that cone yet hun its too hard" "Yes, I know that. I'll just eat it." Sabo says. Jess smiled "Relax you can have the cone but!" She takes out a baby spoon and dips it in the ice cream and brings it to Elvira's mouth, Elvira blinked at it but opened her mouth and jess put the spoon I her mouth, Elvira's eyes widen tasting ice cream for the first time, smacking her lips she smiled and opened her mouth again making Sabo and Jess grin down at her.

Oichi was sitting down waiting as Kaeden got an iron man mask painted. Law was bouncing Niko who got fussy after realizing Law had left him. Flo was pouting a bit. Oichi giggled. "I can tell your pouting sis." "Niko doesn't like me..." Flo says. "I'm afraid he only likes Law. I don't know how it happened but it did. He gets all excited when Law comes and just forgets all about little on me." Flo smiles and laughs a bit. "Dad said you were like that. You always clung to him instead of mama. Maybe Niko gets that from you to. A special connection with his daddy." Oichi smiled. "Yeah, It doesn't stop me from getting jealous. I want him to be excited for me to!" She pouted making Flo and Izzy laugh. Kaeden, finally finished, stood up and smiled. "IRON MAN! WOOOSSHHH!" He starts flying around the girls with his arms out front. They laughed at him.

A bit further away Eric was sitting down looking around. He was watching a boy with short brown and orange hair hitting on some girls in front of their date. He frowned as he watched the boy steal not from the girls but from their dates instead as they come to confront him. Eric narrow his eyes as the boy slip through the fingers of the boys. "Later!" He says quickly disappearing from the crowd. Once he was gone the guys had figured out they had been robbed. Eric growled slightly as he got up to track the boy.

River smiled "you picked a dragon ride, cute" Robin smiled "Dragon like Auntie and daddy!" River smiled "Go on dear, go ride with him" Robin smiled and skipped over "yay!" in line Robin smile excited about the ride, two boys behind her looked at her "weird hair she has" "Yeah weird to have blue" Robin hearing them looked down 'having blue hair is weird...?' getting on she sat in front next to Ty "Is it okay if I sit next to you?"

Ty nodded. Robin smiled and the ride started to move, Robins eyes widen and then closed her eyes was scared slightly. Ty smiled excitedly. Robins eyes widen she smiled putting her hands "Woooo! Auntie look!" River chuckled and clapped her hands "I see Hunny" River snuggled up to Terry's side as Terry was taking pictures. Terry then caught a scent. He turned around in the crowd. He frowned as the scent got further away. He sighed mentally but went back to taking pictures.

Oichi and the others were at another ride. They watched as Izzy and Kaeden enjoy their time. "After this we should find everyone else. Terry said after the kids and family rides we can enjoy the fair separately. If Kaeden wants to stay here Grandma Lily and Faye said they would watch them." Law nodded. "Alright. I see no harm in that since all you want to do is stuff your face." Oichi pouted. "I can't help the fact that I'm hungry..." Law chuckled as he pulled her close. "Your gluttony is a cute trait that I love about you." Oichi smiled as he kissed her on his cheek.

Jess finding Oichi, Jess walked over with Elvira in her stroller know, she was babbling away. Jess smiled "Oichi! law!" Law turned around and turned Oichi in their direction. "Hey Jess." Oichi hearing Elvira babbling smiled and kneeled down, Elvira's eyes sparkling "Hi!" she smiled brightly at Oichi. With Law's help Oichi found Elvira and grabbed her hand. "Hi Elvira! I see your having fun." lvira moved her arms up "Up!" Jess sighed with a smiled "Better pick her up"

Law made sure Oichi was in the right position to pick her up. Elvira smiled wrapping her arms around Oichi giving her a toddler hug "Echi!" Jess's and Oichi's eyes widen "Oh my god she's trying to say your name!" Oichi giggled. "That's a good try. I do hope she grows out of that name one day." She turns her head. "Law let Jess hold Niko." Law frowned. "I can feel that your frowning. She is his Godmother. He needs to get use to her at some point..." Law sighed. "Fine." He hands Jess Niko. Jess smiled at him "Hello Little Niko" Niko looked up at her with a blank stare before moving his attention to the sky. "What's he doing?" Oichi asked. "The same thing he has been doing all day. Looking at the sky." Law says. "Well at least he's not being fussy. Looking up at the sky can't be help. He's hardly ever seen it..." Oichi says a bit sadly. Jess chuckled "well at least he's letting me hold him" After the ride, Ty and Robin got off. Robin smiled "One more?" River chuckled "Of course hunny go on pick one" Robin smiled and looked around and smiled to see a train ride "that one!" River looked and it was a cute train ride "Sure go on" Robin smiled and rushed over to it, River looked down "You gonna go join her?" Ty nodded and walked off behind her. Terry was looking out in the crowd. He spotted Eric frowning as he walked through the crowd. Terry frowned. 'So he is here...?' getting on the train ride, Robin smiled with happiness, ty sat next to her. The boys before were on the same ride and were behind them. The boys were staring at Robins hair, the train ride started and Robin's eyes widen and smiled "moving!" "Yeah." Ty says leaning back. Robin giggled clapping her hands "No fast but fun!" Ty was looking out at the other rides. Not long the ride was just about over when Robin's eyes when suddenly she felt her head being pulled back as one boy from behind pulled her hair "Not a wig its real freaky!" Robin started to cry from her hair being pulled, ty's eyes widen.

Ty then frowned and smacked the boys hands away from Robin's hair as hard as he could. "Ow!" The boy looked at the red mark on his hand. The ride stopping Robin was holding the spot they puller her hair and started to cry more, parents and kids looked at her and started to whisper, River hearing her rushed over "Robin, Ty?"

Terry walked over frowning. River pushed the carny out of the way and walked in and picked up Robin and bounced her "Shhh Hunny wants wrong?" "boys pulled my hair!" the boys eyes widen and dashed off. River frowned "Come on let's go find Jess and the others" she walked away.

Ty frowned watching the boys run away. Terry ruffled his hair. "Let's go." He grabbed Ty's hand leaving behind River and Robin.

Dante was away from the group smoking. If it wasn't for Terry forcing him to come he wouldn't be here right now. He'd be happily working and working on his next plans. He sighs as he blows out smoke. Next weekend was the meeting. Oichi was going to meet with everyone and at least get to know their voices. Then there was the building of the hospital and his new company. He also added the train station on his list. That thing they rode early would just not cut it. Then...there was the issue of the little rat that was running around the fair. He would have sent Karasu after it but Eric might be best for the job. He sighs as he blew smoke out. "Ah, I also can't forget my own little stalker issue..."

Reaching the others, Jess and Oichi hearing Robin, Jess frowned. River was still holding her while bouncer "what happen?" river frowned "some boys pulled her hair" Jess frowned "Why...?" Robin sniffed "is my hair bad...?" the girls frowned. "Why would anyone think your hair is bad. It's beautiful." Oichi says frowning.

Dawn cleared her throat "Why don't you three adults have fun on some big rides and I'll watch the little ones with Dante when he gets back from smoking..." Jess smiled "I guess we can walk around by ourselves, it's getting dark out" Dawn chuckled "There is an indoor playground I'll take the kids in there, if you all don't mind?" Jess smiled "Of course mama you can" Jess taking Elvira from Oichi, Jess put her back in the stroller "You want me to walk with you?" Dawn smiled "Of course" River smiled "robin you wanna spend time Nanna dawn?" Robin nodded slightly, River smiled and put her down "Be good okay" Robin smiled softly and walked over to Dawn and hanged closed by her. River looked at Ty "You wanna go with them?"

Ty shook his head. "I'm gonna go with Brit." He spotted the twins eating cotton candy. "I wanna beat them in those games and win you a bear...and...maybe Robin to..." He says the last part in almost a whisper.

River smiled "Then I guess that leaves me and you Terry" she giggled "You wanna go ride some rides?"

"Sure." Terry says. They followed Dawn to the indoor playground, Jess stepped in and smiled the place was cute finding a spot, Dawn sat down with Elvira and Roxas in front of her "Alright be back in an hour alright mama?" Dawn "Of course, I texted Dante and said I was in here go on have fun" Jess smiled and grabbed Sabo's hand and pulled him out of the building, Robin looked around and looked at dawn "Nana can I go play know?" Dawn smiled "Of course go on" Robin smiled and dashed off.

Now, with everyone spread out Law lead Oichi to the food stalls. Kaeden was with Flo, Izzy, and Karasu so it was just them and Niko. Oichi was holding Niko as she shivered at the smell of food. Her stomach made loud sounds making Law laugh. Oichi blushed. "Shut up! Just feed me already before I die of starvation!" Law chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Alright. Let's go find a place to sit first." Finding a place to sit, away from big crowds, Law went to the closest stall which was a funnel cake with fried reeses on the side. He kept his eyes on Oichi as he waited in line. Oichi felt Niko playing with her fingers. He was making his usual baby noises as he watched baby walk by. Oichi smiled. "I hope my sight comes back soon. I can't stand the fact that you look like a mini Law and I can't see you."

Jess and Sabo walking hand to hand they looked at the rides and games, the rides were all lit up as the sun was almost down. Jess smiled and looked around more and stopped with a gasp making blink at her "The gravitron! Oh Sabo come on lets go!"

"Uh, sure. Why not." Sabo says. pulling him over, Jess sees River and Terry in line, Jess smiled "Hey" River looked and smiled "You gonna ride this too?" Jess grinned "Yeah I haven't been on this since I was 8!" River chuckled.

Terry was looking around. He spotted Max hitting on some girls along with Ryan before they went off in some random direction. Getting on Jess and River giggled and found their spots, Jess lean against these panels, Sabo smiled and leans down next to her. River leaned down "This is gonna be so much fun!"

Some girls spotted Terry and waved to get his attention. Terry smiled making the girls blush and turn their heada. The ride started, As the ride rotates, centrifugal force is exerted against the pads, removing the rider from the floor, due to the slant. They can feel the ride reach a maximum speed of 24 rpm in less than 20 seconds, due to the 33 kW 3-phase motor. At this speed, the riders are experiencing centrifugal force equivalent to three times the force of gravity. Jess smiled "This is Awesome!" trying to put her arms forward the gravity was strong.

Terry had his arms crossed. He wasn't so sure why people thought this was ride was cool but as long as River was having fun who was he to judge. River smiled and sat up like it was nothing and people on the ride started at her with wide eyes "How is she doing that?!" River grinned "This is nothing but it's so much fun!" Sabo wasn't sure if he was enjoying it or not. Jess smiled went on her side and cuddling up to Sabo "So fun!" Sabo smiled at her. As long as Jess was enjoying herself that's all that matters.

An hour went by, Jess and Sabo were in line for the Ferris wheel, Elvira was in Jess's arms, her eyes were watching the lights of the ferries wheel. Jess smiled "She looks so content of those lights" "Yeah." Sabo says smiling. Jess chuckled, as it was there turn to step in. Jess smiled and stepped in, Sabo was behind her. Jess sat down with Elvira in her lap, Elvira was smiling, Sabo sat down next to them and the Ferris wheel moved making Elvira scream softly with excitement Jess chuckled "Look at her so excited!" "She going to be all tired out soon."

River and Terry walked hand to hand. River giggled snuggling to his side sipping on a soda pop. They see Dawn walking out of the indoor park, Robin saw them and smiled running towards them "Auntie Uncle!" Terry chuckled. River smiled "Did you have fun sweetie?" River nodded "So much fun!" Dawn smiled "Well I'm gonna go find Dante" she walked away. River chuckled and picked up Robin "Let's go find Ty" Robin smiled "Yes!"

Ty was sitting with the twins. He was holding two dragon stuff animals. He was kicking his feet as he ate a funnel cake with the twins. Brit smiled. "Had fun?" Ty nodded. "Thank you for helping me win these..." Tiff patted his head. "Your welcome. Little cousin." They spotted Max and Ryan walking up glowing a bit. The twins pouted at them. "You two didn't..." Max smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about dear cousin." Ryan fixed his hair chuckling. "You guys are perverted..." They stood up with Ty. "I'm not gonna have Ty learn your play boyish ways. Ryan chuckled as they followed them. "Considering his brother was the biggest play boy of them all...well now Eric really...but still he comes from a long line of play boys. He's adorable now but when he gets to be a teen he will be a hunk. Then as a young adult his sexiness will multiply and then by the adult level he would have to beat the woman off him like a stick." Ty frowned and look down. "...But I don't like to be close to girls..." Brit glared at Max and Ryan. "I'm sure you will grow out of it. "Besides River and Robin are girls. The twins and Oichi are girls to..." Ty pouted. "That's different. Brittany and Tiffany are nice to me...and so is River and maybe Robin and Oichi is my auntie...I love her a lot...she's not like the mean lady who hurt me." Ty tears up. Brit growls and smacks both Max and Ryan. "I'm tell Oichi that you made Ty cry!" She picks Ty up and races off with Tiff behind her. Max and Ryan frowned and chased them down. "No wait! Don't tell Oichi! We're sorry!" They scream out in unison. River holding Robin and Terry holding river's hand end up finding Oichi, River smiled "Auntie Oichi!" Robin smiled, River chuckled and put her down. Robin skipped over to her, River chuckled. Oichi looked around and then down and smile. "Hey there Robin." Jess and Sabo walked over with a smile, Elvira was in her stroller passed out. Jess smiled softly "Finally she passed out" "Told you she would pass out soon." Sabo says. Robin smiled looking in she smiled "So cute" robin softly said. River chuckled then mentally frowned rubbing her tummy 'I can't wait until I become pregnant...'

"OICHI!" Oichi turned to where her name was being called. Brit and Tiff were running at her carrying Ty. Terry frowned. "Did something happen to Ty?" River gasped "Ty hunny why you crying?" Brit and Tiff stopped in front of Oichi and let down a teary eyes Ty. He sniffed as he tried whipping his eyes. "Ty what's wrong?" Oichi asked. Ty walked up to Oichi and hugged her. "I don't want to be a play boy like them. I don't want a lot of girls crowed me. Why can't you and River and my big brothers just love me!? Why do I gotta make everyone else love me?" Terry eyes widen at Ty's words. River's eyes widen "Oh my..." Oichi gave Niko to Law and bends down to Ty. "Oh sweetie. You don't have to be a play boy and you don't have to make girls love you." She hugs him. "I'll be happy to give you as much love as you want Ty and I know that you know that River feels the same okay?" River smiled "Of course hunny"

Ty nodded. Oichi smiles as pulls back and rubs his face. "Now tell auntie who told you had to become a playboy." Ty looked down "Ryan and Max said that I'm gonna a playboy and that girls are gonna crowd me...I don't want that..." Oichi smiles. "Don't be silly. They said that because you got some good genes. Look at your brothers. You all have been cursed with a gene I personally call adorableness. The world see you as an adorable gum drop." She poked his tummy making him smile. "It's okay. I'll take care of cousin Max and Ryan okay?" Ty nodded. He then walked over to Terry who picked him up and hugged him tightly. River chuckled, Tiff walked over to River and handed her two dragon stuff animals. "He won these for you and Robin." River's eyes widen "Ty got this for me...?" Robin looked shocked and held her dragon and looked at Ty "Can... Can I hug you...?"

Ty quickly shook his head in Terry's shoulder. Terry sighed a bit and looked down at Robin. "I'm sorry Robin. Maybe when Ty has calm down a bit. He's a bit upset okay?" Robin looked down and nodded, River smiled "I'll hug you once you calm down hun" Max and Ryan soon came a bit out of breath. "Why...do you guys...run so fast..." Ryan says. Tiff and Brit move out the way as Oichi stood up. Even if she couldn't see she had a great sense of smell so she knew exactly where Max and Ryan were. She stomped to them pissed off. Without a warning, she smack Max and Ryan so hard that their bodies twirled around, falling to the ground. "If you two idiots ever upset Ty like that again I'll snap you in two like twigs." Max and Ryan slowly sat up with red marks on their cheeks. Their cheek was already swelling up. "Didn't even hold back..." Ryan says.

Oichi huffed out. "Law I need more food. Feed me please." Law sighed. "I guess we will meet back with your guys at the entrance." Law says as he grabbed Oichi's hand. He walked her past Ryan and Max. Oichi's foot came and smacked Ryan once more in the chin sending him rolling and crashing into a trash can. Brit and Tiff giggled at the now trash covered Ryan. "The hell Oichi?" He rubbed his now redden chin. "I know you were the main one messing with Ty. Don't try it again..." Oichi hissed out as Law dragged her away. River took a deep breath and took a step to them as her eyes turned into her dragon eyes "You ever upset Ty again I'll devour your souls" River turned picking up Robin "time to eat" Robin giggled "hungry!" Jess shook her head "yes I'm very hungry" Jess trolled Elvira away, Sabo sighed and walked after them.

As the family night slowly came to an end at the fair Oichi was standing near a food booth finishing off her hotdog. Law was getting her some more food. Niko was sleeping on her shoulder as she waited. Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her. "Hey there sweet cheeks. Don't you know it's dangerous to stand here all alone?" Oichi frowned as she tried moving away this person. "Please get off of me." If she didn't have Niko she would have easily pushed him off. She heard him chuckle as he pulled her back. "Oh, no, we can't have you running off. Stay and talk for a while." "Please stop. I'm with my fiancée so please let me go..." The guy chuckled. "Okay how about this? I'll let you go if you give me your money. All of it." Oichi shook her head. "I don't have money on me...so let me go." The guy sigh. "That's a shame. I really didn't want to hurt you or anything but I do need some money to get me by you know...but...you're such a cute maybe there is something else you can give me?"

Oichi's eyes widen as she tried to get away from him. Her heart started to beat a bit faster. He kept a tight hold on her. "Don't be shy. I can't make it worth your while." Niko woke up from Oichi moving around. Seeing the guy harass him mother, he started to fuss making the guy frowned. Niko cried loudly automatically reaching Law's ears.

Not too far from them Dante, who had met up with Dawn and the others, could hear the echoes of Niko's cry. Terry frowned and without a second to waste he quickly dashed away disappearing into the crowd Dawn frowned and followed him "Dante wait for me...". Jess's eyes widen, River stood up frowning "lets go" Jess nodded and stroller Elvira over to Oichi and Niko, Sabo, River and Robin were behind them. "Whoa...looks like the kid woke up." Niko's cries made everyone look to them. "Shit..." He turned to see a pissed Law rushing straight for him. "Looks like your man is coming. Haha He's scary. Gotta go sweet cheeks." However, Oichi felt something jump in front of her and grabbed the guys hand. She heard him land hard on the ground and a gasp. "Keep your hands off her!" It was Eric. Oichi felt Law pull her away. Her glasses came off dropping to the ground. "Oichi!? Are you okay? Did he hurt you or Niko?" Oichi was holding Niko as he cried. "N-No..." She was shaking a bit. Law hugged her and glared at the guy.

Eric was also glaring, getting in his fighting stance. "You are one sick guy you know that." The guy smirked and stood up. He was about Eric's height maybe a little taller. Law frowned as he studies the guys face. He was light skin with brown and orange hair. His eyes were yellow and the way he smirked looked like a certain person he knew.

The guy chuckled. "You really wanna take me on little man? I don't want to embarrass you in front of your friends." Eric gave a dry laughed. "You tried to mess with Oichi and her son. I wasn't going to bust you for the other shit you did but you crossed a line. You would go so far to try to trick her?" The guy shrugs. "I don't what I do. It's not harming anyone." He pulled out a pocket knife. "You however, I can't promise that you will come out okay. You messed my score up so I'll teach you a lesson." Eric frowned. "Law...you and Oichi get back but don't leave the area." Law frowned but did as he was told.

People crowd around watching in confusion and awe. "Did someone really try to attack Lady Oichi?" "Oh no...what's going to happen?" "What kind of idiot attacks the daughter of a dragon!? Is he trying to get us all killed!?"

Eric frowned as the guy suddenly charged at him. He brought down the knife but Eric caught his arm and with his elbow he thrusted it up and hit the guy in his own arm. The guy felt a weird tingling sensation as Eric used his palm to the guy in his chest. The guy was sent rolling back. He held his chest and coughed out. "E-Eric?" Oichi says holding on to Law. "It's fine Oichi. I won't kill him...just beat some sense into him a bit." The guy frowned at Eric. "Lucky shot." Eric motion him to bring it on. The guy frowned and once again charged at him. Eric easily dodged the knife for a couple of seconds before again grabbing his wrist. He then kneed the guy in the stomach, before flipping him over. Eric twisted his wrist making the guy drop the knife. The guy yelled in pain as he grabbed at the ground. "Just give it up. You lost."

The guy smirked as he grabbed a hand full of dirt. "Not until the fat lady sings." He threw the dirt in Eric's eyes, blinding him. The guy slipped from Eric and punched him in the face. "Bastard..." Eric jumped back rubbing his cheek. He rubbed the dirt out of his eyes just in time to see the guy run up to him. "Damn..." The guy grabbed Eric and started to knee him in the stomach over and over. He then took both his hands and slammed them into the back of Eric's head sending him into the ground. Oichi gasp. She could hear every movement they were making. The cracking of a rips and more.

The guy smirked. "You really think you could take me." He says chuckling. Eric got up and wipe the blood way from his nose. "You think I'll go down that easy...Jack..." The guys eyes widen just as Eric used his head to hit his chin. The guy, Jack, was throw off balance. Eric took this time to punch Jack over and over. Jack blocked a punch and soon they boys were trading hard and fast blows neither backing down. It didn't help that Niko still didn't calm down. His face was turning red as he cried. Oichi held him tightly.

Law felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Zoro. He motions Law to come with him. Law frowned and looked at Eric. He shook his head. He then picked up Oichi and followed Zoro.

Just seconds later, lost in their own fight, the two boys felt a hand on their heads and their faces were slammed nearly through the ground, making a crack from each boy. People gasp in shock and horror at this, backing away. Eric turned his head to see a pissed Terry. His eyes were glowing yellow and his hair was already flared out. Eric narrowed his eyes but didn't dare to move. Not that he could. He had made a mistake to look directly into Terry's angry eyes. His body felt heavy like it was being held down by force. Jack however, reached over for his knife and stabbed Terry in his arm. Terry frowned and picked Jack up. "Foolish little brother." Jack's eyes widen. "What?" Was all he good say, before he saw a fist coming straight at him. Everything went dark for him.

The crowd quickly parted ways as Dante rushed to the scene. He saw Terry throw Jack's body into a food stand. Causing the stand to fall on top of him. Eric was still on the ground. Dante looked around. "Where is she? Terry find her now!" Dante says frowning. Terry sniffed around and took off in the direction he could scene Oichi. Jess's eyes widen "What the hell?!" Elvira woke up crying, making Sabo frowned. River held Robin and Ty hugged her leg "Terry?!"

Dante walked up to Eric and grabbed him. He held him up. "If they are hurt in anyway. I will make you suffer." Dante says with murder in his eyes. He tosses Eric to the side making him groan in pain a bit. He then followed Terry to where he was going. Ty frowned and rush to Eric. "Brother!" Eric rubbed his sides. He looked down in pain. He messed up. He got to carried away in the fight that he forgot all about Oichi. If anything happened to her or Niko then it would really be on him. He grits his teeth. Jess reached down picking up Elvira and bounced her "Shhhh, shhhh" Dawn frowned looking around "Dawn...?" Roxas tearing being woken up, Frank arrived hearing Niko's crying, Danni wasn't for behind him. Frank looked around and see's Jess "Jessica what happen?" Jess frowned and shrugged "I don't know, Ask Eric" Frank see's Eric and walks over to him, him and Karasu who had just recently appeared. "What happen?" "Family shit that doesn't involve you...yet anyways..." Eric says. Frank frowned and nodded "Very well" he turned away.

Eric struggled to get up making Ty frowned. "No! Your hurt." Eric rubbed Ty's head. "I've been through worse." He walked over to where Jack was through. "I truly do...hate that bitch..." Eric says. Danni rushed up with Garp and the others behind them. Seeing the commotion Garp quickly switch to his police mode. "Alright! Everyone back up!" He said pushing people back.

Eric walked over the stand and moved some boards out the way. He saw Jack passed out. Eric frowned and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Your such an idiot...how do you try and rob and scare your own family..." He dragged him to Danni who was walking toward him. "What the hell happened!? Where is my daughter! Where is Niko!" She asked in anger. She was about to reach out for Eric until she saw Jack. Her eyes widen. "Jack!?"

Heather and Chaz also came out the crowd. Alley was holding an upset Kaeden. They went to Danni and their eyes widen as well. "You can't be serious?" Heather says frowning. Danni and Chaz bends down, looking at Jacks passed out face. He sighs. "Yeah...no doubt about it...it's Nia's son..." Faye frowned hearing this. "Nia had another child?" Danni looked back at Faye who was looking at them. She rubbed her head. "Mama...the truth is...Nia has six children in total..." Faye frowned. "Six...but...I know about Terry, Eric, Ty, and even Kayla. I though the other two died!? Jess's eyes widen in shock "no way..." River was frowning holding Robin "Six children..."

Danni rubbed the space between her eyes. "Oh Nia...you truly are a despicable woman..."

In the security office Oichi finally gotta red face Niko to calm down. He was coughing making her frown. Law was already getting his medicine ready. "You two okay?" Zoro asked. Oichi didn't answer as she bounced Niko. Zoro sighed. "I'll see if I can contact your dad." Law shook his head. "No need for that..." Zoro raised his eyebrow just as Terry torn the door down. "OCIHI!" He yelled. Oichi looked up. "Terry!?" Terry rushed to her and looked her over. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Did he hurt Niko?" Oichi shook her head. "I'm fine...but Niko..." Terry looked down to see Niko coughing. He frowned as he took a deep breath. He returned to his old self and bends down to her. "He will be okay. You going to be okay. Uncle is right behind me. I'm so sorry Oichi. I really am...please don't hold this against Eric. He really was only trying to protect you. He got a bit carried away but..." "It's okay Terry...I'm more shaken up then scared...that guy...he told me if I didn't have money then I could give him something else...and I...I couldn't..." Terry frowned and rubbed her head. "It's okay Oichi. He won't be hurting you anymore. I promise you that.

"Oichi I need Niko..." Law says. Oichi frowns as she felt him take Niko from her. She heard him starting to fuss again. She gripped her hand tightly, fearing that Niko's sickness would get the better of him. She felt Terry hold her hands. Dante soon walked in. He saw Law working on Niko and Oichi with her eyes closed. He went to her. "Oichi. Are you okay?" He rubbed her cheek. Oichi nodded. "Yes. I'm fine..." She says. Dante frowned as he watched Law give Niko his medicine. Niko's cries got worse as Oichi tighten her grip in Terry's hand. "The stress from crying must have caused him to re-collapse a bit. He will be fine." Dante says rubbing Oichi's head.

A few seconds later she heard Niko's cries coming closer to her. "Oichi..." Oichi quickly held her hands out and took a crying Niko into her arms. She bounced him as she rubbed his back. "There, there, my little bunny...it's going to be okay." Niko cries got softer as he relaxed in Oichi's hold. Oichi held him tight. "It's going to be okay..."

The next day Danni was sitting down the table at the house. Heather and Chaz were sitting with her as they watched Jack gobbled down a home cooked meal. He had a bandage wrapped around his head and a black eye from where Terry hit him in from. He chugged down some water and finally sigh in relief. "Whoa...that was amazing!" He says sitting back smiling. He rubbed his swollen stomach. It was also bandage from where the beams of the stands fell on him.

Danni smiled. "Jack? Do you know who we are?" Jack looked at them. "Uh, some people who feed homeless kids?" Heather sat back. "A funny bone just like your mother." Jack frowned and looked at her. "My mother. You know her?" Chaz nodded. "Yeah, she's our sister." Jack looked at them. "Great." He crossed his arms. "You gonna send me off to another family to? Can you make sure it's not a family that beats the shit out of me?" Danni sat back. "So Nia, gave you to a family like Kayla?" Jack tilted his head. "Kayla?" "Jack listen to me. I am your aunt. These two are your aunt Heather and Uncle Chaz. You have grandparents name Faye and Ronnie. You have one older sibling and four younger siblings."

Jack raised his eyebrow. "The girl at the fair. The one with the baby. Was that my sister to?" Danni shook her head. "No that was my daughter, your cousin Oichi and her son Niko." Jack frowned and look down. "So you plan on beating me up yourself or something since I messed with them?" Danni sighed. "No Jack. You are staying here with us. In fact, as soon as Dante find your two sisters we are all going to have a chat and you will all live here around us." Jack rolled his eyes. "No thanks. I'd rather live in the streets." They frowned at him as Faye walked in. She was listening in the conversation and she wasn't liking where it was going.

She walked up to Jack and smacked the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?" Faye slammed her hands on the table making them all jump. "Listen here! I don't know who your think you're talking to but when you are offered a home, a warm bed and food, you do well to take it!" Faye yelled. "You are my grandson and if you think I'm letting you walk back out there to do more terrible things like you tried with Oichi then you have another thing coming. Do you understand me!" Jack eyes were widened as he did nothing but nodded. Faye shot a frightening glare at him making him jump. "Y-Yes ma'am..." Faye smiled. "Good. Now, I don't know what my daughter did to you to send you on this path but you have a good family here that is trying to help you." She reached out and rubbed Jack's cheek. "I am so sorry for what my daughter had did to you but I promise you that we are going to take care of you okay." Jack nodded again. "Yes ma'am..." "Good now that we have that out of the way the first thing you need to do is apologize to your cousin Oichi. You scared her and Niko and they have both been through an unkindly ordeal. As a family we need to care and support each other and this is first step for you." Jack sighed. "Okay. Granny. Enough with the mushy stuff. I'll apologize and sit with these brothers and sisters but don't think I'm gonna play nice with them." Faye rubbed his head. "Would you like some cake?" Jack nodded happily. "Yes! With a lot of strawberries!"

Over at Oichi's she was sitting down feeding Niko. Lily, with Dante's help had started a new preschool and elementary school in Grand Line. Kaeden was there now. She heard that Ty was also attending. She was a bit worried for both of them. Ty still haven't gotten over his fear of girls and that was proven yesterday at the fair and Kaeden didn't have much access to other children because she kept both him and Niko inside. Oichi sighed. She felt like a horrible mother. Denying her children, the outside world like how Dante and Danni did her. She heard the door unlock and barking. She smiled as she heard a bell jingling as it came to the living room. "Jason! Welcome home!" She could feel Jason jumping up on the sofa. He licked her face making her laughed. "I missed you two Jason." She rubbed his head. Law walked in and hung his stuff up. "Jason down." Law says. Jason jumps down and wags his tail. Law sits next to Oichi and turned on a movie. "You doing okay?" He asked putting his arm around her. Oichi nodded. "Yes, it's a bit lonely without Kaeden but I can get use to the silence." Law chuckled and looked down at Niko. His eyes were closing as he ate. Law smiled as he held Oichi close. "Your dress for Darcaniea's wedding. I put it in the closet for now. Your outfit for your meet and greet is already clean and hanging up. The twins will be here in the morning to do your hair." Oichi nodded. "Okay. Thanks Law." Law kissed her forehead. "I do have a favor to ask."

Oichi look to him. "A favor?" Law nodded. "The day before your meeting, would you like to come with me to visit my family?" Oichi's eyes widen. "Your family?" "Yes. I think it's time to introduce you to them. Kaeden and Niko to of course. I want them to see that I finally found a family of my own and that they don't need to worry about me anymore." Oichi blushed and then smiled. "Yes, of course. I want to meet them and tell them how lucky I am that they raised such a stubborn yet caring son." Law smiles and leans down to kiss her. Jason barks happily making them both chuckle. "Yes, you can come to Jason."

River was sitting on the couch with Terry, Ty and Robin. Robin was all tuckered out from playing. She was sleeping on Terry's lap hugging her dragon stuff animal Ty got her. River had the side doors opened to get fresh air in the house. TY was sitting on her lap as they watching the Amazing World of Gumball. River chuckled at some parts, Ty was smiling at the show then suddenly a presence made them look at the door way. River's eyes widen to see a woman standing there in a light blue Plain Ruffle Cut Out Side Slits Maxi Dress, she was bared footed. She had long dark purplish hair and eyes.

Terry could already tell who this woman was. River's eyes widen "Mama...?" the woman smiled "River my daughter" River slid Ty off and got up rushed to her mother hugging her. River's mother smiled and rubbed her back "There, there" River was crying. Ty frowned but Terry patted his head. "It's okay Ty. Let her have her moment okay." Ty nodded and sits beside Terry, turning his attention back to the television. River backed up and smiled "Mama..." her mother smiled and chuckled "My you have grown into a beautiful woman and this must be your boyfriend?" she looked at Terry" River smiled "Yes mama this is Terry Yamamoto, were really in engaged"

Terry waved. "Yo! Nice to meet ya." He says smiling. She chuckled "My name is Reina, it's such a pleasure to you and I since a deep animal in you" she smiled "A lion, such a proud creature. Lions are kings of the wild" River flushed.

"That's what I've been told many times over." Terry says. Robin woke up from her sleep and a sat up in Terry's lap and rubbed her eyes, Reina blinked at her "And who is this?" River blinked "Oh she's Haru's... me and Terry are watching over her..." Reina blinked and smiled "So this is my granddaughter?" Robin blinked "Auntie...?" River smiled "Sweetie this is your grandmother Reina, my and your daddy's mother" Robin blinked and shyly smiled "Hi..." Reina chuckled "So cute" Terry smiled and rubbed Robin's head. The doorbell made Robin jump, River chuckled "let me go see who it is, make yourself at home mama. River walked off.

Renia smiled and took a seat not far from them, Robin was clinging on Terry she was not sure of Renia yet. Terry chuckled a bit at her. River walked in "WE have guests. They looked to see Jess walk in with Elvira in her arms. Robin smiled "Auntie Jess!" Jess was wearing a Kvinde Tank Top, Aztec Print Shorts with black and black sunglasses. Elvira was wearing a cute white tank top, black and white stripped capris leggings with white flats. She also had a on the same white sun hat she had on the fair and black sun glasses. Jess smiled "hello"

"Yo." Terry says as he watched TV. Renia stood up and smiled "Princess Jessica, my you have grown gorgeous like your mother" Jess's eyes widen and gasped "Renia...? But?" she looked at River who put her head down. Jess then remembered the news a week ago when Zach announced the Dragon clan's restoration. "Is this your daughter?" Renia smiled at Elvira. Jess nodded "Yes..." River felt an awkward air fill the room. Renia smiled and then looked out the door and sighed "I must leave, I'll be back in couple of days" the wind blew slightly as the blue curtains blew with it and Renia was hidden behind them and disappeared.

Ty turned the TV to a different channel getting a bit bored with cartoons. Jess sighed and took off Elvira's sunglasses and hat off. She put Elvira down holding her arms and Elvira's feet touched the ground. River smiled and gasped "Let her walk to me!" Jess chuckled and let go of Elvira's arms and Elvira balanced herself on her feet. Robin smiled "She can walk?!"

Terry smiled. River opened her arms "Come to me Elvira" Elvira smiled and walked towards her slightly and then noticed Terry, she smiled brightly and turned towards him making River pout "She's going to Terry?..." Jess laughed. "What can I say? I'm a keep in mot girls eye." Terry says chuckling. Elvira giggled and reached Terry holding his knee "Ter!" Eyes widen. Jess's face lit up "Awww! She's starting to say names now" Terry smiles as he looks down at her.

Jess chuckled as Elvira tried to climb on Terry's lap, Terry chuckled and reached down picking her up putting her on his lap. River pouted "No fair..." then noticed something "Where's Sabo? Weird how he is not by your side" Jess huffed "I can go somewhere without him hovering over me like a hawk" River laughed

"Sure you can." Terry says chuckling. Robin slid off "Auntie no move!" she rushed away, Jess blinked "Where she going?" River chuckled "don't know I think she's going to get something she drew for you" Jess smiled "Awww! So I heard you enrolled her into Preschool" River smiled and nodded "different from Ty's, she goes to the same one with Alaric and Zane" Jess chuckled "Is it in the Love and Laugh Day care?" River nodded and noticed Ty frowned hearing Robin will being going to a different preschool. Elvira was playing with Terry's fingers. He opened his palms wide and chuckled as she hit her hands on his palm. Robin rushed back and handed Jess a drawing. Jess smiled "Ooo what did you draw?" she looked and it was a purple flower. Jess smiled "Awwww I love it! I will hang it on my fridge!" Robin giggled "Yay!"

Terry chuckled as Ty stopped on the Lego's movie. River smiled "So where is Sabo?" Jess sighed "He's doing some work with Koala... well I made him since I found out he was behind in his fricken work again! Koala showed up in tears and shoved a heavy folder in his face" River laughed.

"That sounds like him." Terry says shaking his head. "But I have something for you" Jess digs in her bag and pulled out two cards "This one is for Elvira's party and this one is for my bridal shower" River's eyes widen "Oooo! Bridal shower!" Jess chuckled "I already sent others to Oichi, Vivi, Robin, Hinata, Nami. Everyone" River chuckled "I can't wait!" Jess smiled "Oh the bridal shower is purple, blue, white, black themes so yeah and Elvira's birthday party is little mermaid themed" Robins eyes sparkled "Little Mermaid?!" Jess chuckled "Yup!"

Elvira was smacking Terry's hand and noticed ty she smiled and reached for him "Ti!" but lost her balance in Terrys lap falling on Ty's lap hitting her head on Ty's leg making her cry, Jess and River's eyes widen and stood up.

Ty covered one of his ears. Terry picked up Elvira. "Ty go get your ear plugs." Ty nodded and left the room. Terry handed Elvira back to Jess before leaving to attend to Ty's ears. Jess rocked Elvira "Shhhh" Robin frowned "Baby okay?" Jess smiled "yeah she's good, she didn't hit her head hard to was only a slight bump something she wasn't use to feeling she's fine" Elvira as stopped crying as Jess bounced and rocked her, she sniffed slightly and relaxed in Jess arms and looked River "Also I wanna ask you to be my bodyguard... for the meeting" River blinked "I would have thought Sabo would be your body guard..." Jess frowned "No... I don't want him to glare at everyone there and feel unconformable being around so many royals he would snap at them.." River chuckled "Very well I'll be there for you body guard" Jess smiled "Well I'll leave, see you tomorrow" Jess said putting Elvira's hat and glasses back on leaving. Robin smiled "Bye!" River chuckled.

On the morning of the 16th Law was helping Oichi into her gray skirt. She was buttoning up her black shirt. Her hair was now black with blue tips. It was down to her back now. Law was in all black as well with his hair brushed nicely. In the nursery Karasu was dressing Kaeden and Niko. Kaeden was sitting on the floor pouting. He wanted to wear his iron man shirt but Law told him no. Niko was giggling as Karasu put him in a one piece with a tux tie decorated on it. His yellow and purple hair was growing a bit longer. The twins were going to give him a haircut soon.

When everyone was dressed Karasu placed the G. bracelet on Niko's arm. He turned it on and his hair turned black and he turned back into a mini Law. Kaeden was holding on to his iron man toy. "Going?" He asked Law. "We are going to see your other grandparents and auntie." Kaeden looked confused making Law chuckled. He grabbed Niko's bag and the car seat. Grab your mother Kaeden. Kaeden nodded and took Oichi by the hand. "Karasu we will be back a little later. We are going out to eat so if my mom or dad call tell them not to bother me for the day." Karasu nodded. "Yes, lady Oichi."

Law hooked the kids in and help Oichi in the car. The garage door open as he back out. Oichi placed her sunglasses on. "Let's stop at the flower shop and pick up the flowers." Law says. Oichi smiled. "Okay."

Jess sleeping, Sabo was up sitting up in the bed with the Tv on mute with the closed captions on with just boxers on, he was reading over some work on his tablet as Jess slept next to him naked and exhausted from last night. He had to get up soon to head to work for Koala.

"Can't forget this and that...Koala would have my head if I forgot this." Cries were suddenly heard, Jess groaned "Your turn..." Jess muttered. "Alright." Sabo says as he made some last minute notes on his tablet, getting up he walked to Elvira's nursery right away. Elvira was up, sitting up holding on the railing crying slightly.

"Moring Elvira." Sabo says smiling. Elvira smiled at her dad as Sabo picked up, he checked her and she was clean. He smiled at her grabbing the purple nukie he walked her back to their bedroom, Jess was up wobbled slightly putting her nightgown and panties on and wobbled back to the bed and laid down "Sabo why cant you be gentle for once... I have bruise's all on my sides again..."

"When I try you ask for more so I give you more. Don't complain after you pushed me over the edge." Sabo says chuckling. Laying down with Elvira against his chest sucking on her nukie. Jess smiled up at them "did she wake us up so she can lay with us?" "Maybe. She probably gets lonely in that room by herself." Elvira's eyes were closing making Jess smiled, she reached out and rubbed her tummy making Elvira hum, Sabo's eyes lit up every time she hummed. Jess smiled "So.. River will be with me at the meeting..." Sabo's eyes widen "I thought we agreed me coming with you and Elvira...?"

Jess frowned "Sabo do you really wanna be in the room with all thoughs royals...? I know you would wanna snap at them if they did something wrong or if any Prince gives me a glance..."

Sabo sighs "Yes, I would but it would be a different story if I didn't know the princes that would already be there..." Jess leans up and kisses him "I'll be safe with River there, plus mama and Darcaniea will be with me, Elvira and Oichi..." Sabo sighs again. "Fine..." Jess smiled and cuddled up to him and Elvira "I love you" Sabo smiled "I love you too"

Law pulled into a flower shop in Grand Line. He looked up to see Karasu sitting on top of the building. Law walked in and went to the counter to see Paula. A former teacher of Grand Line Academy. Like most some teachers didn't go over to the new school because they just couldn't stand the thought of working with the Shinobi teachers.

Paula looked up and smiled. "Why Law, it's been awhile. Congratulations on finding you a new wife." Law blushed slightly. "How do you know that?" Paula laughed. "Your dad hasn't let the news stop flowing." Law frowned. "Damn that old man." Paula smiled. "You can't blame him. He thought you would never find a girlfriend let alone a wife. I also heard you already have two kids. Wow. Marry her first before you have anymore." She says laughing at Law's red face. "Can you give me the flowers I order. I have some place to be." Paula smiled and went to the back, swinging her hips in an irregular motion. Law sighed as he looked around. He spotted a beautiful morning glory. 'That color would like nice on Oichi...' His thoughts were disturbed by Paula placing a basket of white and yellow flowers. "Thank you." Law says placing the money down on the table. Paula waved. "Make sure you tell Oichi I said hi! Give those cute kids of yours a kiss for me." Law shook his head as he quickly left the store.

He got back in the car and place the flowers on Oichi's lap. "They smell so nice." Law smiles as he pulled out the parking lot and headed to Grand Line cemetery. On their way, their they passed by the new building for the hospital. Law looked and could already tell it was going to be bigger and way better the old hospital. He smiles before driving off. He didn't notice Dante smoking in front of the building watching them. He noticed Karasu following them on the roof top. From what he knew there was nothing important going on today and since he stop monitoring Oichi's every move he wouldn't know. Chaz walked over to him. "Yo Dante. You got the building plans so these guys can get to work?" Dante looked at them and handed them the plans. "You looking for a rush job?" Chaz asked as he handed the plans to another guy. "Don't be an idiot. I want it finished by the proper due date that I gave you. If you don't have any plans for today then work all day to get as much as you can done. Of course, I don't mean to work yourself to death." Chaz chuckled. "Alright." He turned to his workers. "Alright your group will take care of the rest of the foundation and you guys are with me. I need some of these supplies and I could use the muscle." Dante put out his cigarette. "I'll be going now. If you need anything you know my number." He walked over to his car and got it. Chaz waved as he took off.

Dawn hearing crying from up in Roxas's nursery, Dawn smiled and headed up the stairs. She walked to Roxas's room and stepped in. Walking over to Roxas, she blinked as he was crying with red cheeks, she frowned and picked him and flight his forehead. Her eyes widen 'a fever...!' Dawn quickly taking him out of the room and headed down stairs. She put her flip flops on taking her car keys and purse she left the house and headed for the car. Reaching the car she put him in his car seat. Getting in the passenger's side she drove off pushing a button on her smart screen in her car "Call Dante" ringing was heard until the line was picked. "Yes, Dawn." Dante answers. "Dante I'm taking Roxas to the Er, he's running a slight fever." "Alright, I will meet you there in couple of minutes." Dante says as he hangs up. He was already at the cemetery watching Law, Oichi, and the others walk up the path to some graves.

Law had led Oichi down the dirty path of the run-down cemetery. He then stopped and led them past a few graves. Kaeden frown. "Dirty..." Law looked around. "Yes, this cemetery is very old. Some of the graves have sink down in the ground and thanks to people knocking over graves and not paying attention a lot of people end up burying another body over another. Oichi frowned. "That's so terrible..." Law sighed. "Yeah, so I come here more then I should to make sure that doesn't happen to my parents and sister. I even spent all the money I had to move them to a private place but that didn't stop people from defiling their graves..." Oichi looked down. 'Mmm...maybe papa can help with that.'

They walked a little more way before Law stopped. "We are here." He says in relief. Oichi smiles. Kaeden however, was frowning he saw the headstone for one of them was on the ground in pieces. "Broken..." Oichi's smile dropped to a frown. She tighten the grip around Law's hand. Law smiled down at her and kissed the back of her hand. "It's okay. It's always been broken." Kaeden was getting upset as he saw a bad word that Lily taught him never to use. He pointed to it. "Bad word! Mean!" Oichi's expression didn't change. Law kissed her cheek. "I promise you. It's okay Ichi. This happens a lot but as long as their bodies are here that's all that matter. I don't care about how they mess up the headstone. So smile for me please. I want them to see your beautiful smile."

Oichi looks up to him and felt him kiss her lips. She gasped a bit from the surprise kiss. Law chuckled making her blush. He then let her hand go and placed Niko's car seat on the ground. He took him out and placed him in Oichi's arms. He then took the flowers from Kaeden and picked him up. He hugged him. "Thanks for caring so much Kaeden. It makes me happy." Kaeden smiled and hugged him back. Law placed the basket of flowers down and sat three of each on the graves. He then got up and pulled Oichi close to him. "Mom, dad, little sister. I want to introduce you to the most important person in my life now." Oichi smiled. "She means the world to me and I would do anything for her. She made me the happiness man alive when she agreed to be my wife one day. I promised her that I would stay by her side no matter what happen and til this day I have never gone back on my world." Law looked down. "I'm...I'm incredibly happy to find someone who loves me as much as I love them." Oichi felt Law's hand shake as he held her. "I wanted to let you know that you don't have to worry about me anymore. Corazon and Sengoku are annoying as heck and they bug me every day about useless crap but they have taken great care of me. I could never thank them enough for what they have done for me." Law bite his lap as a tear ran down his cheek.

Kaeden patted his face. "No cry." Oichi leans in close on him. "Can I say something to them?" There was no response. "Shake head yes!" Kaeden says. Oichi smiled. "Um, your son is a very amazing person. He's the best doctor around and he helps a lot of people. This one time I was in a very...poor relationship with a guy who was my first love I guess...When he broke my heart your son was there for me every step of the way. I gave him such a rough time and had so many doubts that a person like this could ever love a broken person like me. Even so Law never gave up on me and eventually I fell in love with him. He has made me so happy and I promise that I'll take good care of him and love him with every fiber of my being." She leans up and kisses Law on his cheek. He smiles and he kisses her forehead. "Sometimes I wish they were here to meet you. I think my mom would love you." Oichi giggles. "You know. I could ask papa to fix this up if it's as bad as you say. I think that would make them happy at least a bit." Law smiles. "I think I'm in your father's debt deep enough."

"Hmm...no...not deep enough just yet." Law turned to see Dante walking toward them. "Dante?" "Papa?" Dante blew out smoke. "I was wondering would you could be doing with my daughter and grandkids out so early." Kaeden smiled. "Grandpop!" Dante puts out his cigarette. "How did you know we were here?" "I saw you pass by earlier." He walked over a broken stone and looked down at Law's parents grave. The headstones were cracked and broken, marked with pictures and words. Even their names were forcibly scratched off. He could tell the graves were slowly sinking into the ground. "A poor spot for my son-in-law's parents. I'll get you some new gravestones and place them in a proper place." Law's eyes widen. "No, I can't ask you to do that." "I'm not giving you a choice. Knowing my daughter, she's going to come here again when her sight is returned. I don't want her to see a broken down grave when she comes speak with them. I will start on it tomorrow." He looked around. "In fact, this entire cemetery needs to be remade. I wonder just how many graves are buried over other graves. It best to take care of this now before it gets worse anyways." Oichi smiled. "Thanks papa." Dante looks at Law's parents and sister grave.

"Your son is an extraordinarily man. He has made my daughter very happy and I am proud to call him my son. You did a great job raising him and I promise to make it where he doesn't have to worry about your graves being disturbed." Law looked down but smiled. "Thank you Dante..." Dante turned around. "It's no problem. Now get my daughter and grandson's back home. Niko is still recovering." Oichi smiled. "Bye papa!" Dante waved. "Be ready before 8am tomorrow Oichi." He left heading for the hospital.

Not long, Dante walked in the ER, he looked around and saw the head counter. Walking over, the woman behind the counter flushed "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my son Roxas." The woman blinked and looked at her computer "Oh Lord Dante, there in the back" she hands him a name tag "there in the children's area room C-4" "Thank you." Walking in the back, he found the room easily. He stepped in and Dawn was on the chair and Roxas was in a nik-u bed, he was cooked up to the monitors and was asleep.

"How is he doing?" Dante asked. Dawn looked up at him worried "Aurora said his fever is 101, she gave him some medicine she wants him to stay here for couple of more hours to see if the fever will go down. She said it was only a light fever" Dante looked at Roxas, studying him a bit. "He will be fine." He says rubbing Dawns back.

The next morning on the 17th was the day of the meeting. A car was waiting outside Oichi's house as she got ready. Vivi was there with her helping her into a skirt. Oichi was wearing a sleeves blue tucked inward shirt with a match skirt that was blue at the waist line and black slanted down to the bottom. Though she was against where heels but Danni and Vivi told her that it was choice to where them today. The heels were high, they were flat, making her feel more comfortable. She had a blue clip in ear rings and two bracelets. She had learned that instead of the purple she wanted the twins had put blue in it. Vivi smiled as she backed up and looked at Oichi. "You look so cute for your first meeting!"

Vivi was wearing a tan dress with white strap design, zig zap pattern. She had on low heel black shoes and black earrings. He white jacket was laying on the bed and her blue hair was in a ponytail today. "I'm glad we can ride together to the meeting! I can't wait for you to meet everyone." Oichi smiled. "You make it seem like I'm going to a gathering or something. This is an important meeting, right?" "Yes, but mainly this meeting is about you." Oichi frowned. "Your dad wants you to meet all the Kings and Queens so they will know your face. As a princess, you have to get to know who you are in treaty in. You have to learn who you can turn to for help if something dire happens and once your kingdom gets off the ground you have to learn how to encourage your people, making them feel safe and so on." Oichi rubbed her head. "I guess that makes sense..." Vivi smiled. "Well when you get your sight back I hear Jess is going to be your teacher so I'm sure she will go over everything you need to know." She grabbed her hand. "Alright let's get going. It takes a couple of hours to reach Thriller bark with your dad's jet."

Jess sighs in the car with River and Terry. Elvira was in her booster seat. Robin was in preschool, Jess looked down at her outfit for the day something she didn't even think she would wear. Black tank top and black skirt with a green blazer jacket on and black heels. She had a royal brooch on, it was green and brass Antique Gold Plated brooch. Her hair was braided to the side like always. Elvira was in a cute Blue and Purple dress with white flats. River in the front was wearing a new outfit on her. Terry was in the front driving to the private airport.

Within moments everyone reached the airport. Dante was talking to a few guards dressed in light blue. "Everything is good to go sir. We are ready to take off at any time." Dante nodded as they got on the jet. He then watched as Terry and Oichi drove up. Two more guards were standing beside him. They were going to be taking their cars to a safer place.

Oichi got out first with Vivi and Rebecca who they picked up on the way. Karasu got out the front seat. He was wearing his regular uniform. Oichi sighed as she straighten out her clothes. Dante smiled. "Oichi this way." Oichi looked towards her dad. "Hiya papa. Is this okay?" Dante nodded. "Yes, you look beautiful. Let's get going. Your mother and the others are already on."

Jess getting out of the car with Elvira in her arms, River stepping out also walking next to Jess, Terry got out and followed them. A Car pulled up parked, Dawn got out wearing a Black collar shirt, grey suit pants with matching grey blazer and black heals. Going to the back opening the door she took Roxas out of his car seat and grabbed his diaper bag putting it over her shoulder. Walking over to the jet, Dawn smiled at Dante, Roxas saw him and smiled at him at him "sorry I'm late" she leaned up kissing him he kissed her back "its okay Dawn" Dawn smiled and got inside with the others.  
Once everyone was on board and strapped down the Jet took off. It would take about four hours to get to Thriller Bark.

On the jet, Dante and Oichi were sitting in the front. Dante pulled out something and placed it in her hand. "Oichi I want you to carry this where ever you go." Oichi frowned. "Well what is it?" "A Brooch. It's shaped as they symbol of our Kingdom." "Thriller Bark?" "Yes, but that name will no longer be used for a kingdom of reformed." "So you renamed it?" "Yes, and it will be official." Oichi smiled. "What's it name and described this...Brooch?... for me?" Dante sits back. "it's a Silver Plated Blue Rhinestone Crystal that I made. I believe it's a perfect match." Oichi smiles it sounds pretty." "...and the name of our Kingdom would be Chikara meaning of power, capability, and influence." Oichi smiles. "Chikara...I wonderful name papa." Dante pats her head. "I knew you'd like it." Oichi giggles as she sits back and looks out the window. Elvira's eyes widen as they took off, Jess smiled and put her at the window and Elvira's eyes widen more seeing the outside. Jess chuckled, Elvira giggled palming the window "It's the sky and clouds" Dawn chuckled "too cute" Roxas in her lap reached for Dante "dddd...ddd" Jess's and Dawn's eyes widen "Dante... Dante... Dante!"

Dante sighed mentally as he looks towards her. "Yes?" Dawn was grinning "Look..." Roxas was reaching for him "ddd...ddddd da! Da! Da!" Dawn giggled. "His first Word!" Oichi smiled along with the others. She could feel the blank expression on Dante's face but she knew he was a bit happy. When he is in his work force it's hard to get him out. Dante took Roxas from Dawn and sat him on his lap. He held his hand out for Roxas to play with his fingers for a while. With his other hand was busy with his phone.

Four hours later they were able to spot the Kingdom of Chikara. It was completed on some levels. They were still working on a bridge to connect to the nearest island. The jet landed on the ground. Getting there before the other guest. They stepped foot off the jet and were greeted by Eric and Lucci. "Stay and wait for the others." Dante says walking past them. They both nodded. Jess smiled "Wow so pretty" Jess stepped out of the jet with Elvira in her arms, River was next to her. Dawn smiled taking Roxas from Dante and followed Jess.

Vivi helped Oichi out the jet. "Vivi I'll take it from here." Terry says as they made it to the ground. He grabbed Oichi's hand and linked it under his arm. "Since I'm your body guard for today I'll have to take care of you okay." He says smiling. Oichi smiled and nodded back. "Yes, thank you Terry." "I'd take you on a tour while we wait for the others but I guess without your sight it won't do much good." "You can take me next time. Do I have a room here?" "Yeah, but it regular you know. No batman things just blue, white, black etc." Oichi smiled. "Well I guess that's how it's gotta be. Have to keep up my imagine..." Terry smiled as they walked behind Dante and the others.

Instead of the underground passage that was taken last time Dante led the group to the front gates that were opened. Walking down a path there was nothing but a huge empty, blank, space. There were workers working on the forest that was in the far back. The ground now was getting replanted.

The more they walked to the castle gate the more they started to notice the new planted trees and flowers. Oichi smiled. Just the scent she could tell that some of these flowers were from her home island. They usually gave out a sweet honey like smell early in the morning. "If you can't already tell we are walking through the wildflowers. Granny came here a while back and planted some with Granny Faye and the others. Uncle didn't mind it." "That's good. I'm sure papa would have planted some anyway in due time." Jess walking smiled looking around with Elvira in her arms "So pretty..." Dawn bounced Roxas who spotted a butterfly and giggled at it.

As they walked more they finally came to the gates that were already open. Walking in they saw the path circle around to the front doors, connecting. There were two pounds near the front of the gate. It looked like it ran from right under the gate. There were benches and flower patches on the side. In the middle was a big spot of random wildflowers. Vivi blinked at it. "Why do you have some many flowers in a spot this big?" Dante stopped and looked at it. "A fountain will be placed here but I didn't want it to look empty so I had them plant flowers." He starts walking once more. Oichi smiled and reached her hand out. She rubbed her fingers against a smooth one. "So soft haha." Terry smiled as he ushered her a long. Jess smiled and followed along, Elvira was looking all around her with such content. River walked behind her with a hidden smile. Dawn walked with them and kept trying to get Roxas's attention, Roxas frowned when Dante didn't noticed him. Dawn frowned and bounced him more "Its okay hun" she muttered to Roxas.

They finally reached the castle doors. They were opening as they walked up the stairs. Once they reached the top a woman was there to greet them. She had peachy skin with purple hair and black eyes. She was wearing red lipstick and purple eyeliner. She was wearing a blue long sleeve dress that hugged at her hips with black socks that reached under the dress and black sandals on. The back on her dress had a silk blue one sided cape that stop at the cruck of her knees. She smiled as she saw Dante. "My Lord! Welcome home!" She bowed. Dante stopped. "Yes, is everything ready?" The woman smiled. "Yes, my Lord. The meeting room has been set for your meeting and princess Oichi's meeting. We also in the process of preparing bunch." Dante nodded. "Thank you for your hard work Arbell." Arbell blushed and smiled. "Now, now my Lord. Don't use those sweet words with me. My husband will get mad at you."

Terry helped Oichi up the steps. Arbell spotted her and bowed. "Good morning princess Oichi and Sir Terry. I'm very happy to finally get to meet you!" Oichi looked around hearing a slight echo she couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. "It's very nice to meet you as well." Oichi says as she faces forward to hopefully where she believes Arbell was standing.

Arbell smiled then looked at Dante. "My Lord, is there anything else you need from me?" "No, I will lead them to the room. Just make sure the food is cooked properly this time." Arbell smiled sweetly at him before bowing and leaving.

Walking in to the entrance hall they looked to see the area blue with white strips with a huge blue lotus symbol on the floor. There they saw a set of large stairs leading up to two different set of stairs that went to separate halls ways. It also connected in the middle opening the way to the middle hallway. There were also two sets of stairs that led to two different hallways. Jess looked around "Wow" Dawn smiled and nodded.

At the front of the steps there was two sofa's face to face with a table and a vase with blue flowers in it. "Follow me and please watch your step." Dante says. They follow him up the stairs and walk to the path on the left. The hallways matched the entrance hall. Vivi and Rebecca looked around. "Lord Dante? Not to be rude but are you going to hang up something on the walls? I think the flowers are a wonderful touch but you don't want it to be do um...dull?" Dante turned to Vivi and then smirk. "Yes, I will be place all of Oichi's baby pictures on every wall here." Oichi's eyes widen and then she pouted. "Y-You wouldn't dare!? Would you?" Dante stayed silent as he enjoyed the looked at the panic on Oichi's face. Dawn laughed "Haha!" Jess smirked "I think he would"

They reached a double door with a large lotus symbol on it. Two guards in light blue armor were standing in front of it. Spotting Dante the bowed and opened the doors for him and the group. The meeting room was fairly large as they walked in. There were three flat screen in the wall. The table was light blue with a spot that looked big enough for a tablet. There were also four or five blue and white couches on each side. A big light blue ball came rolling up to Dante. It stopped in front of him and Gabby popped out. She was wearing the same outfit Arbell was wearing. "Greetings! Welcome home my Lord! All the information you requested for the meeting is all accounted for and ready to be shared!" She moved aside as Dante walked in. She smiled at the group. "Please take a seat anywhere! As soon as everyone is here the meeting will being and after the introductions I will escort the princess and princes of to a different room!" Jess smiled "Hello Gabby" Jess took her seat with Elvira on her lap. Dawn smiled and sat down with Roxas. River stood behind Jess watching over her and Elvira.

Danni who was silent the whole plan ride walked in last in her white and blue uniform. Gabby looked at her and her ball lit up. She smiled. "Ms. Tanako! Cong..." Danni looked at her and put a finger to her lip as she goes to sit down on one of the couches. Gabby blinks as she retreats back into her ball. She rolls over to the table near Oichi who was sitting in the side chair next to Dante. "Princess Oichi! I'm gonna give you an evaluation on your eyes if you don't mind!" Oichi smiled and nodded. Gabby smiled and placed her finger tips on the side of Oichi's head. Her eyes glowed blue as she looked at Oichi. When she stopped glowing she smiled and backed away. "No need to fear my lady! On Apirl 3rd your eyes should be complete repaired and your sight returned." Oichi smiled brightly. "Really!?" Gabby nodded. "Yes, Lord Dante made sure I was up to date on all of your medical issues. So trust me when I say you will see again on the 3rd of April." Vivi smiled. "Yay that's great!" Rebecca nodded. "Wonderful news!" Jess giggled "Yeah!" The next to walk in was Darcaniea with Haley with her. Darcaniea was wearing a Red top with black lace, matching red skirt with black heels and a silver and black onyx royal brooch with chains. She looks so slim in it, it fit her body perfectly. Haley was wearing Elegant Lapel Lace Long Sleeve Peplum Sheath A-line Dress with black heels, her brooch was golden Two dragons around a red amber stone. Haley smiled and bowed "Lord Dante its good see you again"

Dante nodded as he looked through some digital files on Gabby. Jess smiled "Haley, Darcaniea" Haley smiled and motioned someone from the hallway "Forgive me Lord Dante but I brought someone with me, come here deer" they looked to see a girl walk in with purple hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a cute Smoky Grape color mini dress with matching flats with a cute royal light purple and diamond brooch, she did a elegant cristae Jess's eyes were sparkling "Oh my god she is cute!" Terry right away remembered her and smiled lightly. Haley smiled "Please let me interduce you to my adopted Daughter, Princess Cynthia" Cynthia bowed her slightly "It's a pleasure to meet you all" "You as well young one. Have a seat." Dante says.

Cynthia noticed Terry and looked up at Haley "Mother my I?" Haley smiled "of course dear" They watched Cynthia stroll over to Terry in an elegant way and she did a elegant curtsy to him "Sir Terry its an honor to see you again" Jess blinked "You've meet her before?" River in the back smiling remembering the little girl.

Terry smiled. "I'm glad to see that you are well." Cynthia smiled at him "Thank you for saving me in drum kingdom from being a slave, you are my knight and I'm grateful for you to save me that day" Jess and Dawn's eyes widen in shock, Jess's eyes sparkled "awwww" Terry nodded. "Think nothing of it. It was my mission and duty to rescue as many lives as I could." Terry says bowing slightly.

The next one to walk in was Cobra followed by Anna with a young peach skin girl with white hair and red eyes. Cobra spotted Oichi and smiled. He walked to her and patted her head. Oichi looked up. "Good Day princess Oichi. It has been a while since I have seen you." Vivi smiled. "Hi father!" Cobra chuckled. "Hello my daughter. I take it that you have been taking good care of our little princess?" Vivi nodded. "Yes, but I'm not her teacher. Jess has that duty." Cobra looked at Jess. "Well who better to teach then someone like Princess Jessica. Train her well." Cobra says smiling. Jess smiled at him "Thank you King Cobra and I will train her well" Elvira giggled happily playing with Jess's hand poking her fingers Dawn chuckled, Roxas was slightly falling asleep in her arms. Darcaniea was next to Jess texting Rick.

Cobra took his seat next to Vivi. Queen Anna walked in and looked at Oichi. "Oh my, she's so cute! She got your looks Sir Dante..." She looked over to Danni who was still sitting. "Of course, she has her mother's to...but it clears who she takes after." Dante sighed mentally and Danni frowns at her. "Good days to you Queen Anna." Anna smiled as a light blush came across her face. "Come here dear." Dante turned to see the child she brought in." "This is my daughter Yolonda. I found the poor dear roaming across the outskirts." Yolonda bows slightly. "H-Hello...It's nice...um...t-thank you for...um..." Her face started to turn red as she become startled and nervous." Anna frowned. "Yolonda dear, calm your nerves. Take deep breath like we practice." "Um...uh..." Yolonda tears up before she felt a pat on the head.

She looked up to see Dante smiling a bit. She blushed. "It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Yolonda. I can tell your new to this just as my daughter is. Don't be nervous we are all friends and allies here." Yolonda nodded. "T-Thank you..." Jess smiled "She's so cute, don't worry Princess Yolonda, just go with the flow" Dawn chuckled "yes"

Anna was poking Oichi's cheek. "You are truly a cutie. I do hope you can become good friends with my daughter." Oichi was frowning as Anna poked her. Anna was suddenly grabbed by Danni. "Queen Anna, it would strongly advise you to stop making my daughter so uncomfortable." Anna frowned at Danni and pulled away from her. "My, apologize. If I was doing anything uncomfortable she should have let me know." Anna turned to Dante. "My dear King Dante. I do hope that you take what I told you to heart. I look forward to..." She looked to Dawn to see Roxas in her lap. "Hmm...I see...you brought your son to this meeting as well but I truly do hope you consider my words." She smiled brightly at him before heading to her seat with Yolanda.

Dawns eyes darken at her, Jess jumped slightly from that dark look and gulped "mama behave yourself..." Dawn looked at Dante "In what words is she talking about hun?" she smiled at him. River was in the back glaring at Queen and Princess Yolanda, her ninja senses were telling her not to trust those two. She leaned down in Jess's ear "don't trust those two I sense un-trust worthy" she whispered in Jess's ear in Celtica. Jess frowned and looked down at Elvira was still playing with her hand.

Dante was still looking though the last of files on Gabby. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with." He says plainly. Moments later Zach and Jetter walked in together, Jetter was wearing a bespoke black and purple polka dots suit with black peak lapels and 1 button, waistcoat with shawl collar and 4 covered buttons and purple lurex tie and pocket square with skull black studs with Black damask slipper shoe with applied skull. Zach was wearing the same suit but with different color tie. Zach smiled "Lord Dante" Jetter "Hello Lord Dante" they took their seats. They looked around, Jess smiled "Hello uncle where aunt Violet?" Jetter chuckled "At home with the baby, she didn't wanna come" Jess chuckled "Figures" Dawn turned her to her brother "Jetter I would like to talk to you after this meeting" Jetter blinked at her "I see alright Sis" Dawn looked away, Roxas was a sleep slightly humming in his sleep. Jess smiled "Elvira is the same, hums her sleep" Dawn chuckled "He gets that from me and you really. That means he's gonna be a singer" Jess grinned "I can tell Elvira is gonna be a singer too, she just hums so much"

Soon Neptune and his three sons and daughter walked in followed by King Riku and Hancock. The last to arrive was Dolton.

Dolton walked in with a young teen boy. He had black hair and mixed eyes. His right eye was blue and his left was yellow. He was frowning with his hands in his pockets. "Dante. Sorry we are late." Dante nodded and looked at the boy. "This is Mason?" Dolton smiled and patted the boy on the head. "Yes, I'd like you to meet my son Mason." Mason rolled his eyes. "Not by blood old man..." Mason mumbled. Oichi frowned at that, being able to hear him. Dolton shook his head. "Mason this is King Dante and this is his daughter princess Oichi." Mason looked at Oichi. He's eyes widen a bit as his heart started to beat fast.

He suddenly walked up to her and grabbed her hands. "You're so beautiful!" Oichi blinked at him. "Huh!?" Mason smiled. "Marry me!?" Oichi's eyes widen as her face turned red from his blunt request. "W-What!?" Jess's eyes widen in shock "What...?!" Darcaniea was trying not to laugh at this scene. Dawn shook her head. Haley and Cynthia were watching the scene with amusement. Zach chuckled "My, My" Jetter sighed and looked away.

Cobra chuckled. "So blunt and passionate as always." Fukaboshi frowned at this and stood up. "Forgive my rudeness but I have already asked for Princess Oichi's hand in marriage." Oichi still flustered from Mason's request got even more flustered. "What are you talking about!? Why am I on the plate to get married!?" Mason brought her hands up. "Oh, my dear Oichi. Your beauty is like a bright star in the sky! Please be my wife!?" "If anyone is going to marry princess Oichi then it should be me." Fukaboshi says. Mason glared at him and was about to say something he was picked up by the collar of his shirt. "Hey!?" He turned to see a frightening glare from Dolton. "Behave yourself now." Mason gulped and nodded. Dolton placed him down and pushed him to his seat. "Please forgive my son's rudeness. This is also his first time in front of such a large crowd of such nobility." Neptune sighed. "Forgive my son as well. It is improper for the future king to act like this in front of everyone." Fukaboshi looked down. "My apologizes." Jess shook her head and stood up with Elvira in her arms "I'm sorry but Oichi is already engaged to her boyfriend please reframe from asking her anymore" she sat back down closing her eyes, Dawn shook her head and looked at Dante then shook her head. Darcaniea was chuckling "This is like a soap opera its so funny"

Dante leans back. Oichi was trying to calm her heart that was pounding out her chest. This was her first time coming to something like this but, if this is how it is all the time maybe she should consider never coming back. Once everything was calmed and settled the meeting started.

"Thank you all for coming. This meeting here is basically a meet and greet. For all of you to meet Oichi and get her accustomed to this new life. Though she already has a teacher, each of your children brings something different to the table. Princess Rebecca with her skills in sword fighting, Prince Mason with his knowledge of medical practice and hunting skills, Princess Vivi with her vast knowledge of history and so on. While Princess Jessica is largely known in different arts I would like Oichi to expand more in the knowledge of those we are allied with. What better way to learn if it's by those skilled in it." Cobra looks down at Vivi and smiled making her blush a bit.

"With that said, I'd like her to visit each of your kingdoms for a few days. Show her both the ups and downs of what it means to be a leader and ruler. Run down a quick history of how your kingdom became what it is and the different customs." Dante says.

Jess smiled slightly, Zach chuckled "sounds entertaining" Jetter smiled "We would be honored to have Princess Oichi in our kingdom with Princess Jess to teach her well"

Neptune rubbed his beard. "What if we refuse?" Dante looks at him. "What if we refuse to show her the knowledge of our kingdoms? What if you're just using your daughter to gather information on us?" Riku looked down. "I to agree...I'm not saying this because of your past with Do...excuse me...with 'you know who' but your still hardly worth trusting completely."

Dante looks at them both. "If you refuse then you refuse. I told you before that I won't force any hands. All I want is Oichi to get a fresh eye on something of the things in different counties." "Then why don't we ask what Princess Oichi wants?" Riku asks. They all look at Oichi. "Oichi? What do you think?" Dante asks. Oichi looks down. "Mmm...I think it's a good idea. I don't know much about any of the kingdoms and if I'm going to be a princess now I think spending time with each kingdom would help me greatly." She looks up in the direction of Riku and Neptune. "I can tell a lot of people don't trust my dad I suppose in good reasons. Without my sight, I can tell by the tone of your pitch that you strongly dislike him King Riku." Riku frowns a bit.

"In truth, I have been around the world a bit with my dad when I was younger but I have never really indulged myself in their history or cultures. If I got a chance to visit your counties and see how things works differently then I think it would help me understand everyone here better if we ever run into a problem. I don't want it where if we had an issue we could solve with words turn into some random blood bath simply because we don't understand each other." Jess smiled at her "I think it's a good idea Oichi" Jetter and Zach chuckled "many of us never really trusted your father but after I got to know him I found him an interesting person" Jetter said "Since he helped cure Dawn I'm in his debit"

Dante looks back at Riku and Neptune. The two kings looked at each other. "I see...though you may be starting this new life I can tell you are very wise little Princess." Riku says. Oichi smiles. "I had the privilege of growing up with one and I have witness one of my other closest friend defuses a hostile argument with simple words. Learning to adapt in these sort of situations is something both my parents have taught me. I learn best by seeing things on my own."

Danni smiles at her as she stands behind Dante. Neptune chuckles. "I see, then I have no trouble with letting her come visit our kingdom." Riku nodded in agreement. Dante nodded. "Great. Now that we have that out of the way I do have something to discuss with you all but first, Terry will now escort the princess and princes out into a separate room." Terry nodded as he helped Oichi up. "Follow me please." Terry says as he places Oichi's arm around his. Jess and the others started to get up and follow behind them.

Anna looked at Dawn who was still seated. "Excuse me, not meaning to be rude, but isn't Lady Dawn here a princess as well?" Dante looked at her. "Yes, that is true and if she wants to go with them she can however, what I'm about to discuss may affect her to so I would prefer she stay and hear this first. Dawn smiled "I would love to stay hun" and giving Anna a dark look. Roxas started to wake up making Dawn smiled at his fussiness, Dawn took a nuke and he right away grabbed it and started to suck on it making his pass out right away and his little hand reaching out for Dante.

Terry led the prince's and princess back down the hall to the staircase. "Terry where are we going now?" Oichi asked. Terry looks around. "We are going to your wing." "Mine?" Terry nodded. "Yes, you have a wing to yourself. You can decorate it anyway you want and Uncle made you a special room for all your fashion things. In case you need space to brainstorm your ideas." Oichi giggled. "That was nice of him."

Terry led them back to the staircase. They walked across to the right hall. They walked down a bit to a double arched door where Eric was waiting. He opened the doors for them. "Whoa..." Vivi says as they walked in. The room had two huge sets of windows. The floor was titled with cute flower designs. There was a long desk with seats around it on one side. On the other side, there were four sets of light blue sofa and a small blue table in between them. There were four table tops with a sweet honey scent candle lit. There was also a large bar where Eric made his way to. "What's the point of the bar?" Mason says walking in. "Is their alcohol in here?" He asks. Eric shook his head. "No. Just light snacks and fruity mix drinks." Terry led Oichi to one of the sofa's and walked around to the back of the sofa standing behind her. Oichi smiled. "Why don't we all take this chance to get to know one another."

Mason smiled and sat closely to Oichi. "Well I'd rather here more about you. If you're going to be my wife someday I need to know everything about you." Fukaboshi frowned. "Do not put pressure on her Prince Mason. I know you're not blind. She has a ring on her finger that clearly states she's taken." Mason chuckles. "That doesn't mean I can't woe her to me like you were planning to do." Fukaboshi crossed his arms. "I won't lie. I did want the chance to show Princess Oichi that I could be a best choice in a husband. Her kingdom is fairly new to the world and my kingdom is more of a neutral party there are many things our kingdom can accomplish together if we were to get wedded." Mason rolled his eyes. "If we are going to go down that rode then her father and my father are close friends. Even before King Dante took power there was never a day my father wouldn't come back him up when he needed to and King Dante returned the favor ten folds." Jess groaned at them keep trying to take Oichi from Law, Darcaniea chuckled "I think you boys should stop trying to take Oichi from someone dear to her my sister is getting rather upset" Jess closed her eyes "I'm fine, River" River appeared in front of her and bowed "Yes Princess Jess?" Jess smiled "can you please get Elvira's play mat and toys?" River nodded "yes Princess Jess" she disappeared in a blink of an eye. Darcaniea sat down "So then lets get to no each other" a smirk came on her face, Cynthia slightly hid behind Haley, Haley smiled and walked over to a chair in a elegant way and sat down Cynthia did the same and sat down.

Despite the argument being about her being married Oichi could help but to smile at hearing that her dad had someone he could truly trust in this world. "All I am saying is that if you truly wish to win her heart shower her with gifts and learn how to understand her feelings." Fukaboshi says. Mason sighs and gave Oichi a bit of space. "Fine I'll play it by your rules for now." Oichi smiles. "Um, I think it's nice that you think marrying me would help out our kingdoms but, I am getting married to someone who I love. I highly doubt you can do anything that will change my mind." Mason smirks. "Is that a challenge my lady?" Oichi turns to him. "Take it as you like but trust me when I say this. My fiancée won't take to kindly in you trying to woe me." Mason chuckles. "Then I'd like to meet your fiancée one day."

They all jumped at a baby play mat appeared and toys were placed on it, River was standing there "Here you go Princess Jess" Jess smiled "Thank you river" Jess stepped to it and placed Elvira on it. Elvira blinked and looked around at the toys and right away started to play with them with a smile on her face.

Vivi sat down in the sofa in front of Oichi. "So while our parents are talking let's get to know the new addition to the nobles but first let's introduce ourselves yes?" Vivi smiled. "My name is Vivi Nefeltari, daughter of Cobra Nefeltari and next in line for the kingdom of Alabasta." She turned to Rebecca. "Ah. Oh yes, My name is Rebecca the granddaughter of King Riku. I do not have any plans to become the ruler of my kingdom. I only wish to live peaceful with my father Kyros. So my late mother's sister will be taking the crown instead of me."

Jess smiled and stood up and bowed slightly "My name is Jessica Lightning Mikcloud daughter of Princess Dawn, I'm the 3rd crowned princess of Celtica were my mother is 2nd and my baby cousin is first. I really don't plan on ruling my kingdom either, I'm just happy without my royal side to be honest, happy engaged and have a baby girl" Jess points to Elvira "This is my daughter, Elvira. 4th crowned princess of Celtica" Darcaniea stood up with a grin making Jess sigh "And this is my twin sister Darcaniea" Darcaniea smirked "I'm Princess Darcaniea and engaged to the first 1st prince of Grivida, Prince Rick Meyers" they both sat down.

Fukaboshi stood up and motion his brothers and sisters near him. "I am prince Fukaboshi, eldest child of King Neptune of the Ryugu kingdom. These are my younger brother and sister. "Princes Ryuboshi and Manboshi and my younger sister who will be attending school next year Shirahoshi." Mason looked Shirahoshi up and down. "Mm...you're a cutie but your cuteness beats all the others." He says to Oichi. Fukaboshi frowned at Mason as his siblings took a seat. Mason chuckled at him. "My name is Mason. No need to call me prince or anything. I get that from the folks enough at my place. I'm the adopted son of Dolton. Don't know where I came from or why but he found me in the forest when I was little and poof he made me his son end of story." "What about your parents?" Vivi asked. "Don't know them. I was in that forest for as long as I could remember. I did what I did to keep living. For who or what? I don't know but maybe I found the answer today." Mason says looking at Oichi.

Oichi shook her head. "Well thank you for those wonderful introductions but it seems I'm still haven't gotten yours." She looked to Yolanda. Yolanda looked away. "Um...S-Sorry..." Vivi smiled. "Princess Yolanda, I must confess I do not know much about you, your mother, or your kingdom why don't you tell us about yourself."

Yolanda blushed and nodded as she took a seat on the other couch. "M-My name is Yolanda Sawyers and my mother name is Queen Anna Sawyers from the snow kingdom Sunofureku. It's nice to m-meet all of you..." Oichi smiled. "Sunofureku means snowflake, doesn't it?" Yolanda nodded. "Y-Yes, like Prince Mason, my island is a snow island. From up above if you take a plane you can see that the island is shaped like a snowflake. My mother founded it when she saved the island from a tyrant so it's still new and in the process of recovering and developing..." She looked down. "Queen Anna saved my life...I had nowhere to go until she picked me up. In my village, everyone had a family but me so I guess Queen Anna took pity on me and brought me into her family as her daughter."

Oichi smiled. "That was really nice for her to bring you in. No one deserves to be alone." Yolanda looked at Oichi and smiled lightly. "Y-You really think so?" Oichi nodded. "I've learned that the hard way. Sometimes you might feel alone or the whole world is against you." Oichi looks down at her hand. "All it takes is that one special person to open your eyes and make you see that no matter how shitty things get no one is put on this world to be alone." Yolanda eyes widen at Oichi. Oichi turned to look at her. She smiled brightly. "So, I happily welcome you Princess Yolanda." She outstretches her hand to her. Yolanda blinks at this and her smile grew. "T-Thank you!" She grabbed Oichi's hand and shook it. Jess chuckled at her, Haley stood up "well I'm Princess Haley, 2nd crowned princess of Grivida and this is my Adoptive Daughter Cynthia" Cynthia stood up and bowed "I'm princess Cynthia, I was once a slave... But was saved by Sir Terry from a slave owner from drum kingdom, the old king. It's a pleasure to me you all"

Mason rubbed his head. "So tell me Yolanda, what do you bring to the table?" Yolanda looked at him. "What do you mean?" Mason sits back. "Well like Dante said, he did this meet and greet to not only for us to meet Oichi but to teach her as well. Of course, we aren't the main teachers but he said everyone here has something to offer for Oichi, which brings me back to the question. What do you bring to the table?" Yolanda sat back and looked down. "I...I don't have anything I suppose. Like I said I was adopted. My family wasn't anything special. We lived our lives regularly until the tyrant came." Mason frowns. "So maybe your land has something special?" Yolanda rubbed her head. "Um...not any I can think of..." Mason sighs. "So basically, your useless?" Yolanda looks down a bit hurt making Oichi frown.

"You are quite a rude boy." Oichi says. Mason looks at her. "R-Rude!? How?" "Calling a person useless is one of the worst things you can say. Apologize to her." Mason frowns. "Apologize?" Oichi frowned at him. Mason blushed slightly and rubbed his head. "F-Fine geez...I apologize for calling you useless. It was rude and unfitting of me to say that to you. Please accept my humble apology." Yolanda looked at him and nodded. "Thank you..." She says in almost a whisper.

Jess frowned at him 'Wow I don't know why but that apology just came out like crap to me she muttered mentally to herself in Celtica, Darcaniea shook her head and smirked.

Vivi shook her head. "Okay Oichi yours up!" Oichi nodded. "Okay...I'm Oichi Yamamoto the oldest daughter of Dante Yamamoto of Chikara Kingdom I am also apparently a celestial dragon now as well." Mason blinked. "Ah, yeah, you quite high on the food chain for a starter princess." Oichi shrugs. "Not much I can do about that I'm afraid but moving on. Let's talk more about our kingdoms. Even though Jess is my main teacher now, I am quite interested in what everyone else would be teaching me as well."

Back over at the other meeting Dante was going over about Doflamingo's whereabouts and his plains. Gabby was in the middle of the table showing a map of different maps. A few were highlighted. "These are a few places where Doflamingo might be located at. From my sources, it seems he has been stealing certain things from a few kingdoms. His so-called associates have been trying to actually get into both your kingdoms with very little success." He turns to Jetter and Zach. Zach growled "Well my my he's making his move isn't he, oh would I love nothing more to have his head for what he did" Jetter frowned "Thank you for telling us this Dante. Do you know what there after?"

"I don't know yet what they are truly after and I don't know if Doflamingo is simply using the rest of his resources to keep your attention away from him in general while he does whatever he does..." Dante sighs. "I unfortunately, might have to start another extermination process within my own setting..." Cobra and Dolton frowned. "Has it gotten that bad my friend?" Dante looks at them. "No, but I would like to stop it from getting worse. The hit is still out for both Oichi and Niko and it seems he even bumped up the price for them." He pulled up a wanted picture of Oichi. Zach eyes widen "What in the hell?" Jetter frowned and bite his lip "There's a hit on Oichi and Niko...?" Dawn bite her lip in anger.

Danni frowned. "So even your efforts to drag Oichi into this dragon crap it still hasn't changed a damn thing..." Dante looked at her. "It actually has Danni. The reason for the bump is because no one in Grand Line is stupid enough to come after world noble unless they 100% know that they can cause some damage but, I can't speak for the people in other counties..." Hancock looked at him. "Maybe that is what Doflamingo is looking for." They looked at her. "In the eyes of men, they would do just about anything for money these days. Maybe Doflamingo is trying to corrupt the people of different counties to come to his side? As everyone here clearly knows both King Jetter and Zach have quite a powerful kingdom but just like everyone else there are certain to be bad seeds within." Zach smirked at her "My my, empress Hancock quite cunning you are" Jetter sighed "True what she says, there is always a bad seed in a kingdom right under their noses"

Riku leans in. "Doflamingo has a way of getting to people. Specially if they are after money. Let's say for the sake of argument that his goal is trying to get into King Jetter's or Zach's kingdom. There is a huge chance that someone who already works for him is already within the kingdom. They may not be a solider or someone close to the throne. They may be a simple person living a regular life. Or someone who may look homeless it could even come down to a child. That man will use every trick in the book to get what he wants." Jetter frowned "True..." Zach groaned "I really hate that man..."

Cobra sighs. "This is becoming a very serious issue..." Dante nodded and then looked up to Danni. "There is also something else that could be effected..." Danni frowned and looked down at Dante. "Don't you dare..." Dante sighs as Gabby also pulled up a wanted picture for Danni beside Oichi. Dawn stood up with Roxas in her arms with her eyes widen "What..." She closed her eyes... And looked Jetter "Have river come here and take Roxas out of the room for me and bring him to Jess?" Jetter gulped and nodded he put his finger to his ear "River come and get Roxas, bring him to Jess" then he put his fingers down. With in seconds River appeared next to dawn taking Roxas, river bowed to her and disappeared. Dawn raised her hand and slammed it on the table making Jetter cling on Zach, Zach shook his head but smirked. Dawn was looking at Danni "Danyeal! you had a hit on you and you didn't tell anyone?!"

Danni sighed. "It's not a big deal. Look at the position I am in. There are always going to be hits out on me. This is nothing new." Dante shook his head. "Cut the crap Danni. You being you refuses to tell anyone simply because you wish to handle things by yourself, something you just can't do right now." Danni rolled her eyes. Dawn nodded "Danni... you should have told us... even frank..."

Dante sighs. "If we lose Danni, then the line will be crossed for not only Oichi but for the armies of Grand Line as well. Danni is in charge of the task force one of the strongest forces in Grand Line..." Dolton nodded. "The soldiers all trust and love Danni. Losing her would create a boundless chaos within the government..." Dante crossed his arms. "As much as I would love to create that chaos myself I can't let that happen at the cost of Oichi's or Danni's life..." Dawn sat down with her legs crossed huffing "you better tell Frank on what is happening with you, I'm surprised he didn't come with you today" Jetter frowned "My fault he's at the capital"

Dante suddenly stop talking. Everyone looked at bit confused at him. Danni looked down at him then looked towards the door. Dante sighs and rubs the space between his eyes. "Of all the times to come..." He mumbles to himself.

The doors were opened by a red cheek Lucci. "Excuse me...but it was strongly insisted that I open the doors." They look to see him caring a happy Kaeden. "Hi!" Kaeden says loudly and waving. Danni smiled a bit. "Hi Kaeden." Lucci moved to the side and Garp walked in caring a baby bag. He stepped to the side and a pissed off Lily walked in. She was wearing a gray dress with a ruffled line going down and across the side. She had on black high heels and was carrying a car seat with a blanket over it. "Hello, sorry to interrupt such an important meeting." Dawn blinked "Lily hello" Zach smiled "its alright Lady Lily"

Lily's face didn't change as she walked up to Dante. Her heels clicked madly across the title floor as she made her way to him. "Dante dear, a word please." Dante stood up. "Mother...this isn't the best of..." "I don't want to hear that." Lily says sharply. She grabbed him by his ear and started to pull him out the room. She turned back to the others. "I really do apologize for interrupting your important meeting but me and Dante need to have a chat. I will return him to you in a bit." Garp sighed as he walked out behind her. Lucci bowed to them as he closes the door behind them. Dawn sighed "She's pissed off" Zach and Jetter nodded in agreement.

Lily pulled Dante to the stair case. "Mother...this is not the best of times..." "Dante shut up. First and last warning." Dante said nothing. She held up the car seat to him. "Please explain why Oichi does not have her children with her." Dante frowns. "Mother..." "No, I don't want to hear it Dante. It's a bit too late to keep Niko hidden from the world. You tried that with Roxas and there are already rumors about you, him, and Dawn. I will not have that anymore. I understand the danger but if you're so great at what you say then you should have no issue with keeping them safe."

Dante rubbed his head. "It's not that simple mother..." "No, your aren't making it simple. For years you kept Oichi hidden from the world. If it wasn't for Danni taking her to see Jess then Oichi would have never had a friend in her life. I refuse to let you do this to Niko. I 100% REFUSE you to let you treat MY grandchild like this you understand me!" Lily says getting angry. Garp gulped and took a few steps back. Dante looked down. "Alright mother, I understand. I will let Lucci take you to Oichi and the others." Lily glared at him. "I swear on everything that I love Dante Damien Yamamoto, if you so much try to force that sort of life on Niko I will make you very very sorry. Understand?" Dante nodded. "yes mother, Lucci."

Lucci nodded. "Ms. Lily, this way please." Lily huffed as she walked after Lucci with Garp in tow. Dante rubbed his head. It was very rare for his mother to get angry and show it openly. To even go as to use his full name...

He shook his head has he went back to the meeting. He still need to tell them about Vergo and the other family members of Doflamingo.

Back in Oichi's meeting they were sharing a few stories about their kingdom. Eric had made them fruit smoothies and the maids had brought them a few snacks to eat on. "Mmm...so you actually hunt for the kingdom?" Oichi says. Mason nodded. "Yeah, I guess I can teach about hunting and stuff. It's not that hard specially with your skills." Oichi frowns slightly. "I don't want to kill animals." Mason chuckled. "It's not always about killing. Hunting sharpens your skills. You study different types of animals, learn how to navigate through different surroundings, keeps you in shape, helps you learn patience, all the kicks without killing."

Oichi hummed as he ate some peaches. "I suppose...I'm more interested in Vivi's history lesson though." Vivi smiled. "To have you stay a few days in my kingdom is like a dream come true! I will tell you everything I know about the kingdom. Of course, father would throw things in there OH! Plus, you can check out the fashion! You might come up with some great ideas!" Oichi smiled. "Sounds great! Ha-ha" Haley chuckled "I can provide with languages, I know over 250 languages and most of them are ancient languages"

They soon heard a knock at the door before it was opened. "MAMA!" Oichi blinked at hearing Kaeden's voice. "Kaeden?" The others watched as Kaeden ran across the room and into Oichi's lap. "Kaeden!? What are you doing here!?" Kaeden giggles and helps himself on her lap. "Strawberry!" He says happily. "Is this your son?" Mason says. Oichi nodded. "Yes, he's name is Kaeden and he two and he loves strawberries." Kaeden laughed as he kicked his feet. "Auntie! Hi!" He says waving at Vivi. Vivi giggled. "Hi Kaeden." The door opened more and Lucci walked in carrying a car seat. Lily and Garp was behind him. "Oichi dear." Lily says smiling. "Hi Grandma." Jess chuckled "Hello nanna Lily" Elvira was playing with her tinker bell plush and saw Lily and smiled.

Lily smiled. "Sorry to once again interrupt your meeting. I had a small chat with your father and he agreed that despite the danger you are free to finally take Niko outside with you." Oichi's eyes widen. "I can!?" Lucci walked over to her. Terry frowned and walked to him instead. Lucci frowned but handed him Niko's car seat. He then turned around to leave. Kaeden smiled. "Bye pa!" He waved. Lucci smiled and waved back as he waited outside. Mason and the others looked at Oichi. "So...? This is yours and Lucci's son or something or does he call everyone pa?" Oichi smiled. "He's Lucci son by blood but I adopted him." "Ah..."

Terry sat the car seat down and took the blanket off of it. Taking it off there was nothing there making the others look confused. "Um...Oichi...t-there isn't anything there." Yolanda says. Fukaboshi blinked at this. Oichi smiled. "It's fine." Terry pulled at something and the car seat appeared. A sleeping Niko was finally revealed. He wasn't wearing his bracelet so his blond and purple hair was showing. Oichi giggled. "Grandma that is supposed to go over the regular blanket." Lily put her hand on her hips. "I didn't know. I'm not all up to date with all this tech. Anyways. Take care. She gave the baby bag to Vivi. "Don't tell your father but I'm actually on at date heehee." Oichi nodded. "Have fun then!" Jess smiled "bye nana Lily" Lily waved and left with Garp.

Terry was unbuckling Niko, waking him up. Oichi heard him yawning and smiled. Niko looked around as Terry picked him up. "Kaeden would you like to eat some strawberries?" Vivi says holding up her bowl of strawberries. Kaeden eyes sparkled as slid off Oichi's lap. He race over to Vivi and jumped on her.

Terry placed Niko in Oichi's lap. Niko frowned at this and started kicking his legs out. "Why is he kicking his legs like that?" Rebecca asks. Oichi tits her head. "mmm...I think he wants to get down but the last time I did that I think I almost dropped him..." Niko pouted as he kicked more and more. Jess chuckled "isn't my godson so cute?!" Elvira babbled while playing with her toys.

Oichi sighs. "I guess I don't have a choice. I don't want him to get fussy if he wants to get down. It is about time for him to be crawling and learning to walk." She looks down a bit sadly. "To miss his first steps kinda hurts...but I don't want to upset him." Vivi took out her phone. "Don't worry Oichi. I'll make sure you don't miss a thing. I've been taking a million pictures of both Niko and Kaeden for you." Oichi smiles as Terry grabs Niko and gently place him down on the floor. Niko sits down and looks at everyone in the room. He looks down at the floor and up at the ceiling. He looks at Jess and then Vivi then at Darcaniea. He stops at her. He blinks at her and then looks up and Oichi then back to Darcaniea. He then smiles and reaches out to her giggling. Darcaniea blinked and smiled at him, the smile was more gentle then her normal smiles that were always wicked smile. "Come here Niko" she knelled down. Jess was pouted "He's going to Darcaniea... And not his godmama"

Niko wiggled trying to figure out a way to get to Darcaniea. Becoming more frustrated he leans down, falling over making Vivi and the others gasp. Terry caught him before his face hit the floor but Niko was to happy. He started to fuss as he pushed Terry's hand away. Oichi frowned. "Terry, I don't know what he's trying to do but please help him." Terry sighs as he sits Niko back down this time on his stomach. Niko looked confused at first but then started to wiggle more. Using his tiny hands, he pushed up a bit. He kicked his feet a few times before getting them under him. His movement was a little weird but with Terry's help he started to crawl slowly to Darcaniea. His eyes sparkled as he got closer to her. Darcaniea was grinning "Come on Niko" Jess was pouting and smiling at the same time wishing Niko would crawl to her.

Vivi's eyes were sparkling as she video tapes Niko. "So cute! Go little Niko Go!" Oichi smiled brightly. "He's crawling?" Terry chuckled. "I'm not sure if you can call what he's doing crawling but he's moving so...I suppose." Niko moved around as he got closer to Darcaniea however, his arms gave out and he fell. "Oh no..." Vivi says. Darcaniea's eyes widen, Jess gasped. Niko, not understanding what happen pouted. His face turned red as he got up upset that he couldn't move. He kicked his feet but nothing happening, upsetting him more. He started to tear as he reached out for someone to just pick him up. Darcaniea chuckled and got up she took steps to him and picked him up from and the floor and walked back at her spot. She sat down bouncing him "now, now no more fussing I got you" Jess was pouting more "I want him to come to me..." she whispered.

Elvira was looking over to them and she blinked and looked back at her mother, they see her stand up by herself, making Jess gasp.

Vivi was saving the video of Niko and sending it to Oichi. Jess smiled "Oichi she is standing up by herself" Oichi smiled. "Really!?" Elvira took steps to Jess "mama!" Elvira said making Jess smile making all her pouting vanish, Jess quickly took out her phone and started to record Elvira walk to her "Come on sweetie walk to mama!"

The others smiled watching. Reaching Jess, Elvira balanced herself on Jess's knee. Jess smiled zoomed on her "good girl hunny! Say hi to daddy I'm so sending him this" Elvira's eyes widen at the word 'daddy' "dada..? DADA!" Jess squealed in joy.

Oichi smiled as she motioned for Terry to get Niko's baby bag. Elvira looked around and spotted Vivi, she smiled and pointed to her "Vi! Vi! Vi!"

Vivi smiled. "Aw she's trying to say my name! I'll take Vi any day though." Jess giggled "That's right hunny that's your auntie Vivi" Elvira giggled and looked around more and spotted Oichi "Ichi!" pointing at Oichi. Jess giggled. "that's right honey, your auntie Oichi" Oichi smiled as she digs in the bag. "I hope your uncle Law doesn't mind you calling me my special nickname he gave me." She pulls out a batman beyond knitted bear. "Give this to Niko." She says holding it up to Terry. Terry nodded and took it. He handed it to Darcaniea. The moment Niko saw he stared at it and then ignore it. Instead he reached up to Darcaniea happily. "What's he doing?" Oichi says. Terry shook his head. "Looks like he's more interested in Darcaniea then batman right now." Jess blinked at this "wow Darcaniea looks like you have a new buddy" Darcaniea chuckled smiled down at him, she closed her eyes, Niko frown at her and started to fuss.

Oichi frowned. "What happened!?" Jess looked shocked "She closed her eyes he frowned..." Darcaniea re opened her eyes making Niko smile up at her. Darcaniea chuckled 'My, My its only my eyes isn't? you love red eyes? You wanna see something cool I can do with my eyes" Jess's eyes widen "Wait don't..." Darcaniea's suddenly started to glow red making Niko's eyes widen and his mouth popped open.

He suddenly screamed out in excitement and happiness. He clapped happily as his eyes sparkled. Oichi laughed. "I know that scream anywhere. He does it every time Law walks through the door. I don't know what's going on but he loves whatever she's doing. Haha." Jess sighs "she's making her eyes glow" Elvira looked over to Oichi and walked towards her, Jess smiled "Oichi someone is coming over by you" Jess chimed.

Oichi smiles. "Is that so?" Elvira reached Oichi's and touched her knee "Ichi!" then looking at Terry and pouted and pointed Oichi "Up! Up!" Jess smiled "My I think she knows Oichi cant see her so she's telling terry to put her on Oichi's lap"

Terry sighs. "Already being bossed around and your barely one." He picks her up and places her in Oichi's lap. Oichi giggled and snuggled her. "Your just adorable. I can't wait for Niko to start walking." Darcaniea chuckled at Niko "You are just so cute, one day I'll have my own children" Jess looked shocked "You really want one...?" Darcaniea smiled "Of course I do" Haley smiled "I would love to be an Aunt"

Vivi smiled. "There is something about children that makes you jump for joy sometimes." She looks down at Kaeden whose face was covered in strawberries. Mason was blinking at him. "How the heck did that happen?" Vivi giggles. "He's a messy eater. You should see him when he eats cake." Oichi frowns. "Let's not get any ideas..." Vivi smiles. "Of course, not haha..."

Back to the other meeting Gabby was showing the others the pictures of the Doflamingo family. There was a picture of Vergo, Monet and Caesar. Two teachers that at one point were teaching at the school. There was also a picture of Bellamy.

"These two were teaching the class that Jessica and Oichi were in last year. So I assume that Doflamingo was already keeping a close watch on them." Dante says. Hancock frown. "So they were basically right under our noses..." Cobra nodded. "Who knows how many of the students work with him as well..." Dawn growled "In my school... We should slip truth serum in ever students cups to know the truth" Jetter shook his head "Dawn stop it"

Dante tapped the picture of Bellamy. "Bellamy is no longer in the game. Since that day he went for Oichi Terry caught him. He's here now." Another face popped up and Danni growled at it. "That's the bastard that tried to take out Oichi and Niko in that accident..." Dawn's eyes widen and glared at the picture, Jetter and zach frowned "who is he?..."

Dante frowned. "His name is Gladius. He's been out and around Grand line causing trouble for me. Most likely trying to find some hired muscle." Cobra frowned. "The one I'm most troubled by is this one." It touched a picture of a young child with teal hair. "Her name was sugar. This is the type of games Doflamingo plays. By using a young one like this he could easily cause trouble." Dante crossed his arm. "Yes, given the fact that she's not a child. She's at least twenty-two years old." Cobra eyes widen slightly. "There are many members of that family...some may already be in your kingdoms. It's possible that they themselves don't even know Doflamingo's major plan so if you catch one there is no point in trying to get the answers out of them about that. Instead just try to get what you can and send it out to the other kingdoms." Dante tapped Bellamy picture once more and it showed a live fed from the dungeons below.

Bellamy was sitting down battered and bruised with only a pair or old worn out pants. There was empty tray beside him. Karasu was sitting in front of cell. "Bellamy here has given me nothing about Doflamingo but, thanks to him we at least know the names and faces of the Doflamingo family." Dawn looked down "I hate this... I think I would be happy if I had his head on a spike" Jetter rubbed her back "I know sis... we all hate this"

Dante sat back. "In any case...that's all the information I have for now. For now, we really don't have to worry about the students that are within the school. That's what I have Eric for. He's already caught a few with plans of making trouble for the school. For Danni's case, she's already be attacked once by Vergo himself..." Danni frowned and sighs. "I can take care of myself. I don't want anyone else drawn into my fight." Dante frowned up at her. "Your stubbornest will get you killed Danni. Once Oichi or Zane gets involved it no longer becomes just 'your' fight." Danni looked away. "I won't let it get that far and I don't plan on dying. If Vergo is after my head then it's only natural that you find him first and give me his location so I can kill him first. It's simple as that." Dante rubbed the space between his eyes. "I can never get through to you..." Dawn frowned "Danni please listen to reason know..."

Dante shook his head. "Back to the other issue, All I ask for is help in catching the family members. Maybe if we catch them we can draw Doflamingo out...other than that if no one else has anything to say we can draw this meeting to a close and reflect on what steps to take for this." Zach smirked "I would be honored to help you track down his family" Jetter nodded "I would help also"

After the meeting was over Oichi was sitting in her own room waiting to talk to Dante. She could hear Kaeden and Niko laughing as they played with some toys. Oichi smiled until she heard the door open. "Oichi?" Oichi looked at the door. "Papa? Are you alone?" "No, Terry and your mother is right outside. Everyone is already heading to the plane. Is something wrong?" Oichi looked down. "Yes...something is." Dante closed the door behind him and went to sit on the bed with her. "What is it?" Oichi looked down. "...after the events that happened in Grand Line Academy...my kidnapping...what happened in January...and after meeting the other princes and princess...I feel so weak." Dante looked down at her. "I'm weak papa. I couldn't even protect Jess after everything she's done to me and for me. I couldn't protect her at all. I had to use 'her' powers and I couldn't even do that right. How can I protect my own children if I can't protect myself? Look at me! I'm blind and I feel like a helpless puppy dog!" Oichi frowns as she bit her lip. "It's so frustrating..." Dante reached up and pulled Oichi closer to him. "Papa...I don't care how but I want to get stronger." Oichi leans on him. "I need to get stronger no matter what. I'll start yours and mama's training from the beginning if I have to. I don't want to stay as I am. Please papa..." Dante rubs her head. "Yes, I have been waiting for you to say those words." Oichi looked up at him. "In June, I suppose after Jessica's and Sabo's wedding, you will be taken to an island where you will be doing some personal training. Your teacher is already picked for you and he is there preparing things now. You will spend your summer there and I promise you by the time you come back you will be completely different." Oichi nodded. 'I'll get stronger. I'll get more stronger. For the sake of myself and my family..."

It was morning of March 20th, it was Sabo's birthday, Jess requested the day off school for her and Sabo. Jess was down in the kitchen in the early morning, Elvira was already up eating her cereal. Upstairs, Sabo was string awake as he could smell food. His eyes fluttered open and looked at the clock '6am'  
Sabo sigh. He really didn't want to get up but he made himself anyway. coming downstairs, he headed for the kitchen. He blinked to see a plate on the table with a glass of Milk. Jess smiled at him "Happy birthday love!" Elvira looked up and smiled with some piece of cereal stuck to her face "Daddy!" Sabo smiled and rubbed her head. "Moring sweetie and thanks beautiful." Elvira went back at eating her food, Sabo walked over to the table and sat down and Jess strolled over sitting on his lap "Morning love" Sabo smirked "Morning" Jess kissed him and he kissed her back. Jess reached out and took the fork cutting a piece of the pancakes dipping it in the light syrup then held it up to his mouth "Open up love"  
Sabo opens his mouth. Jess feed him and watching him chew it and he smiled "Mhmm Blueberry and Chocolate" Jess giggled "Want me to see feed you love?" Elvira banged her hands on the table "Mama!" Jess looked and smiled "Yes sweetie?" Elvira pout "down!" Jess chuckled "I'll feed you when I get back" she got up and walked over to Elvira who was giggling "let's get you washed up" she walked away with her. Sabo chuckles as he cuts up his pancakes.

Later during the day, Jess and Sabo were out in the park with Elvira, Jess was wearing a Block-striped top in soft jersey with a racer back of purple, grey and white, denim shorts and purple flip flops with black sun glasses. Elvira was wearing a Navy & Pink Heart Toddler Romper and navy blue sandals. They were waiting Oichi to come Kaedan and Niko, Eric was gonna be with her. Taking Elvira out of her stroller, Jess put her down making her stand up and looking around. She smiled and clapped her hands and walked over to the play area "Sabo go with her" Jess said sitting down. "Alright." Jess chuckled and watched Sabo rush after her and reaching up with her. Elvira giggled as Sabo picked her up "Were you going little lady?" Elvira pouted "Down!"

"Yes, Yes, I know." Sabo says. Jess smiled and watch Sabo walk with her to the swings. He placed her in a toddler one and started to push her gentle making her eyes widen and she screamed happily. Jess chuckled and took a quick picture of this scene. Jess sensing Oichi turned her head and smiled to see Oichi strolling over by her with Niko and Kaeden, Eric was next to her pushing Niko for her. "Oichi hey"

"Hey Jess." Oichi says smiling. Jess smiled and looked at Kaeden "Hello Kaeden"

"Hi!" Kaeden says waving. "Sabo Oichi is here!" Jess shouted, Elvira was screaming happily "Ahhhh!" Jess smiled "she is so happy that her daddy is pushing her"

Oichi smiled. She felt Kaeden pat her leg. "Can I play?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, go ahead and be careful." Kaeden smiled and ran off. Oichi sat down. "Is he still upset?" Oichi asks Niko. Eric looked down to see a pouting almost glaring Niko. "He looks like Uncle...it's...scary..." Eric says. Oichi sighs. Jess blinked "Why is he upset?" Oichi shrugs. "For some reason, he hates strollers. I don't know why but it took us forever to get him in one..." Jess chuckled "Awww he just wants to be held"

"Eric take him out and give him to me please." Eric frowned. "Mmm..." "Mmm? Mmm what?" Oichi says frowning. "I'm just debating...last time I picked him up he tried to bite me..." "Oh quite winning and give me my son. Jeez, if I knew you were gonna wine I would have ask Karasu to bring me." Eric sighs. "I wish you would have brought him as well..." He picks up Niko but as soon as he do Niko starts fussing and struggling against him. "What does this kid have against me!?" Eric says as he quickly gave Niko to Oichi. Oichi giggles as she felt Niko lean back and relax on her. "So mean yet to cute. Anyone who isn't daddy, grandpa, or uncle Terry you flip out on." Eric rolled his eyes. As he sits next to her. "Demon baby is more like it." Oichi frowned and pushed Eric out the seat and on to the ground. "Ow..." Niko laughed at this as he kicks his feet on her. Jess chuckled and see's Sabo walking with Elvira back over to Jess, Jess smiled "Hey Sweetie did you have fun on the swings" Elvira smiled "Mama! O...oooo..." Jess's eyes widen and looked at Oichi "Oooo...Oiiiiccc-hhiii..." Jess's eyes widen "She said your name!"

Oichi laughed as she clapped Niko's hands. "Yay way to go Elvira." She says smiling. Elvira smiled and looked at Niko and pointed at him, Jess chuckled "That's Niko" Elvira smiled at him "Hi!" Niko looked at Elvira and then moved his attention to Sabo. He was looking at his hair. He then looked up in the sky then back at Sabo. He reached up and air grabbed at Sabo. Jess giggled "Sabo"

Eric sat up. "Sabo...if I were you I would do what I think your about to do." Sabo rolled his eyes. "Shut up. Nothing is bad about hold Niko. I've held him before." Eric frowned. "You held baby Niko before. This is nothing like that trust me on this." Sabo shook his head and reached out for Niko. "Can I hold him Oichi?" Oichi smiled. "Sure." Sabo picks Niko up. Jess shakes her head but smiled "so cute"

Niko looked at Sabo then up at his hair. "You like my hair huh? Maybe because it looks like the sun? I heard you like looking up in the sky a lot." Niko smiles and grabs his hair gently. Sabo chuckles. "Soft right?" Niko laughed until Sabo saw a hint of evilness. Niko suddenly started to grab and pull at Sabo's hair screaming happily. "Ow! What the...Why are you pulling my hair!" Niko pulls and pulls laughing happily and having a blast. Oichi was unsure what was going on. "I...I'm confused...I hear Niko having fun but what's he doing Sabo?" Jess frowned "Niko is pulling his hair" Oichi frowns. "Sabo come here!" She stands up. Sabo walks over to her. "Niko let go of Uncle Sabo's hair right now." Oichi says. She tries pulling him off Sabo but Niko holds on tighter. Eric sighs. "I warned you...demon baby..."

Oichi sighed. "Niko! Stop it right now!" Niko hearing Oichi's loud voice stops. He let's go of Sabo's hair. Sabo back up a bit fixing his hair. Jess gasped and pissed him "you okay?" Oichi reached out for Eric, who grabbed her and helped her sit back down. "I'm really sorry Sabo. He doesn't do that to anyone..." Sabo sighs. "I-It's fine..." Jess frowned and checks his head "Not bleeding, your good"

The sound ice cream bells made them look and ice cream cart had stop next to the playground, the man was sitting up it, kids were rushing over. Elvira smiled "Daddy!" she pointed to the cart, Jess laughed "go on get her some ice cream and me one too, Vanilla" Sabo grabbed Elvira and headed over to the cart.

Oichi looks down and frowned. "Bad Niko. You can't pull people's hair like that. That is a huge no. no." Niko frowned and looked down tearing up. Oichi feeling him getting upset hugged him. "I hope this doesn't become a habit..." She felt Niko pat her face before he started to kick his feet. Oichi smiled. "Eric some help please." Eric got up and sat on the ground. "Alright. Your good." Oichi nodded as she leans down and places Niko firmly on the ground. Jess blinked "Niko"

Niko rocks back and forth before he falls forward on Oichi's leg. He clings to her leg for dear life as he lifts his foot up and down. "What's he doing?" "Beats me...testing his limits." Oichi frowned down. "Really Eric?" "Just saying...he's tapping his foot up and down but he won't move an inch." "I wish I could smack you..." Eric leans back chuckling. Jess smiled and knelled down and smiled at him "Hello Niko" she pokes his tummy.

Niko looks at her then her eyes then her hair and then frowns but he grabs her finger and squeeze as he tries to use her hand to get to Oichi's other leg. Jess frowned "ow..." "Hello everyone" they looked to see Darcaniea, she was wearing a black tank top, denim shorts and black flip flops with black sunglasses. Jess smiled "Darcaniea"

"Hey there." Oichi says. Darcaniea stepped to Niko taking her sunglasses looking down at him with her red eyes "Niko hello again"

Niko smiles and reaches up to her only to find himself falling back. He quickly clung back to Oichi's leg. Darcaniea chuckled, her and Jess helped him up Oichi's leg.

Niko clapped happily as Oichi sat him on her lap. Sabo came back over with Jess's ice cream and Elvira walking to Darcaniea and smiled to her licking her ice cream "Darca!" Darcaniea grinned "Awwww! My nickname! Hello Elvira and happy birthday Sabo, 19 already" "Uh huh thanks..." Sabo says as he sits Elvira next to Jess.

At the school, during lunch, River was at the table with Terry, Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto. Munching on her pepperoni Pizza, River was in a good mood. Naruto fed Sasuke a strawberry making Sasuke turn red and he had embarrassed look on his face. Shikamaru smirked munching on his fries 'this is entertaining to watch' Hinata was blushing and quickly looked away, Terry was eating his pizza and looking at his tablet.

He had a dark cover over the face of tablet so no one could see what he was doing but him. He was checking the recent orders he was giving. Ajisai and Killer walked over with their food and sat down. Ajisai smiled "Hello everyone" Hinata smiled "Hey Ajisai" Naruto grinned "YO!" Sasuke sighed "Hm." Ajisai chuckled "So how was everyone's day?" River smiled "Good" she said then bite her pizza enjoying it. Ajisai chuckled "did anyone do good in the history test?" Naruto put his head down "God I was such under pressure!" they shook their heads at him "God Naruto, the test was easy" Kiba said at the table next to them Naruto ruffled his hair in stress "It was not Easy!" they all sigh. River taking a bite of her food and swallowing suddenly made her stop and she felt a sick feeling in her stomach. She frowned and put her pizza down and rubbed her stomach, Ajisai blinked at her "River you alright?" they all look at her as she looked sick like she was gonna barf.

Terry looked at her. "River?" She shook her head no "No I feel like I'm gonna.." Then River shot up covering her mouth and disappeared before them, this made them gasped "Do you think she went to the bathroom?" Hinata frowned "I think she did" Ajisai stood up "I'll go check on her, Terry you gonna come with?"

Terry got up without answering her and left after River. They both headed for the closest bathroom to the lunchroom, reaching it. Ajisai stopped Terry "Wait here, this is a girls bathroom..."

He frowned at her. "A bathroom is a bathroom..." Ajisai stepped in and she can right away hear throwing up noises, she frowned and walked in more and checked the stalls. The stall at the end, Ajiasi peeked in and frowned, River was on her knee's throwing up in the toilet. Ajisai stepped to her "River you alright?" she knelled rubbing her back and holding her hair for her. River shook her head "No... I feel like crap..." and then started to throw up again, Ajisai frowned "when... when was your last period...?" River's eyes widen and looked at her "a week ago..." Ajisai rubbed her back more "Are you on the implant?" River nodded "Yeah..." Ajisai smiled "You should take a pregnancy test... I have one in my purse you can use" River looked down with a sadden aura weeping off her "I can't be..." Ajisai frowned "Why...? Don't you want kids with Terry?" River started to tear making Ajisai gasped "River what's wrong...?" "The contract... if... I get pregnant now he would have to leave me..." River started to tear, Ajisai frowned and took out his phone in his pocket and sent a text to Killer 'bring my purse to the bathroom next to the lunchroom ASP!'

Killer getting the text grabbed her purse and walked off. Killer walking to the bathroom with Ajisai's purse seeing Terry looking at the door with a worried look on his face.

They glanced at each other before Killer knocked on the door. For a moment they waited until the bathroom door opened and Ajisai smiled and took her purse from Killer "Thanks hun"

Killer nodded. "How long do you think this door would hold me from getting to River." Terry says frowning. Ajisai smiled at Terry "Don't worry she's okay" She closed the door.

Terry sighs as he leans back on the locker. In the bathroom Ajisai walked back to River who as rinsing her mouth out. Ajisai smiled "I do have some mouth wash" she took out a tiny mouth wash battle, River smiled and took it. Washing rinsing out her mouth with the mouth wash, Ajisai pulled out a first women's response curve still in his package. River finishing blinked at it and frowned but took it in her hands. She started at it, Ajisai sighed "River go on take it.." River closed her eyes and disappeared in a stall.

At the Park Darcaniea was hogging Niko all to herself, going down the slide with him made him scream with shock and excitement, Jess and Oichi were giggling at Niko, Jess was recording this "Wow Niko really likes Darcaniea"

"I'm glad he likes someone other than Law." Oichi says smiling. Sabo was doing the same with Elvira, going down the slide making Elvira laugh. Jess giggled and smiled as she got all of this on her iPhone.

Back at the school in the girl's bathroom, Ajisai waited for River. Its been five minutes, as the stall door open River stepped out with tears in her eyes "Ajisai... your right..." Ajisai stepped to her and held her, river tears in her shoulder "He's gonna leave me... because of this contract he is under..." Ajisai rubbed her back "Its okay River... You need to tell him..." River sniffed and nodded "Yeah... Let him in, Guard the door" Ajisai nodded and let go of River and walked to the door, opening it she stepped out and Killer and Terry were still there leaning on the wall, Terry seeing Ajisai walk out he leaned off the wall.

"Well..." Terry says still with a frown. Ajisai smiled "She wants to talk to you alone in the bathroom go on" Terry walks past her. Watching him step in the bathroom, Ajisai stood there "She asked me to guard the door so no one walks in there" "Like anyone wants to walk in with a upset Terry..." Killer mumbles to himself. In the bathroom, Terry walking in sees River standing there shaking.

"River what's going on?' River looked up at him and held up the pregnancy test "Terry... I'm Pregnant..." Terry looks at the test and his whole face went pale. He looked at River stomach and frowned. "How...I thought you said you were on the implant!?" River frowned "I don't know... but it happened..." Terry backed away getting upset. "You can't be pregnant...you know what will happen if..." Terry grits his teeth. River backed up "I know... I'm so sorry.." she was trying to fight the tears.

Terry frowns. "Even if I want to keep this a secret...I have to tell my uncle..." River nodded "I know..." Terry looks down clearly upset he rubbed the space in-between his eyes as he rampaged through his thoughts thinking of what to do. He didn't want to leave River but he didn't want to void the contract. He ruffled his hair. "...Maybe...Maybe if I talk to Oichi...maybe she can change uncles mind and get him to rewrite the contract again. He can never say no to her..." River looked up at him with tears in his eyes "You sure she can change his mind...?" Terry kept his frown. "I'm sure Oichi can work something out until then...I'm gonna have to deal with my uncle..." River sniffed "I'm sorry..." then she looked away "Your gonna leave me aren't you...?" Tears where running down her face backing up into the wall leaning against it wrapping herself with her arms  
Terry sighs as he walked up to her. He pulls her to him and holds her tightly. "If I talk to Oichi and we get him to change his mind then no. I won't be leaving...Just for now...stay put and don't go anywhere I can't reach you. I need to go talk with my uncle then I have to go talk with Oichi...with her help I shouldn't have to leave you alone for too long." "Okay..." river softly said to him while holding him back, tearing in his shoulder shaking. The door opened and Ajisai walked in "Is everything okay...?" Killer peeked his head, then Terry felt River go limp and his eyes widen has she passed out in her arms.

"River!?" Ajisai softly smiled "it's alright, it happens to pregnant girls... why don't you take her to the nurse's office to rest?" Killer raised his eyebrow at hearing Ajisai mention River being pregnant.

"Alright..." Ajisai smiled and stepped out as Terry walked out with river in his arms and headed for the nurse's office. Ajisai watched and frowned "She mentioned about a contract... that he is under? If she gets pregnant he has to leave... her... what kind of person makes that deal?..."

"It's none of our business. Leave it alone." Killer says. Ajisai huffed and walked away "Come on" Killer sighed and followed her.

Terry kicked open the door to the nurse's room making a few students jump who were already in there. Today for a brief time Law was there. He was smoking next to the window. He turns to see Terry with River in his arms. "Place her on the bed." Law says simply before turning around to finish smoking. Terry frowns and growls making Law sigh. "Terry I'm not in the mood to deal with your childish behavior. Either place her in the bed or leave. Your choice." Terry glared and walked to Law's personal office. He kicked the door down nearly breaking it. He placed River in one of the four beds in his office. He then closed it and shot a death glare to Law who ignored it. The other students shivered at this and back away as Terry left.

A freshmen girl tapped Law on the shoulder. "Um...Sir? Is it wise to mess with Terry like that?" Law rolled his eyes. "Weither it's Oichi or River he gets pissy. I don't really care as long as he does as I say. Simple as that." He tapped the student on the forehead. "You need to go lay down now before I kick you out." The girl blushed and went to lay back down.

Terry walked down the hall looking down frowning he reached Dante's office and knocked. "Come in." Terry sighed and walked in. "Uncle?" Dante was doing some paperwork. He had his glasses son. "Ah Terry, are you here to ask about the order? I know its long but I'm sure River can understand. You do quick work and you never come back a day late." Terry closed the door and walked up to his desk. "It's not that Uncle..." "Then what is it. I don't have time to..." "River is pregnant..." Terry says as he watched Dante's pen stop.

Dante takes his glasses off and looks up at Terry. Tell was expecting a angry Dante. It may have been better than the look he was given him now that made his heart drop. Dante was giving him a disappointed looked. Terry frowned and looked down. "Uncle I...I..." "I don't want to hear it Terry...I told you want would happened if this went this way." "Uncle please let me explain. Just because River is pregnant, it won't effect how I do my job!" "You say that until that baby is born and then that whole line goes out the window..." Terry frowned. "Don't say that...I'm not like Sabo I can do my job 100% without having to..." Dante sat back. "You don't know what you're saying...are you telling me you will risk everything including your family...I don't think you're ready for that...but that won't matter. Pack your things and Ty's things. I'm sending you back to the base." Terry's eyes widen. "You can't!" "I can and I will. That will be the end of this." "But Uncle!" "You willingly gave your word when you sighed that contract. I didn't care if you got a girlfriend, met your soul mate, and got married, but having kids makes things complicated, you have to put them first, and in our line of that contact that you voided, if you have a child then you. Must. Be. Removed. Forcibly or willingly..." Terry looks down and slams his hands on his desk. "Please! Uncle! I promise you! I swear to you on my life! That I will be able to keep Oichi safe. I can do my job! I don't want to leave River! I have never asked for anything from you, Never! I'm asking you this! This one time. Please let me stay with River. PLEASE!"

Dante looks at him. "Get out..." Terry frown as he claws the desk. "Uncle..." "Don't make me repeat myself. By tonight Ty better be at Oichi's house and you better be gone..." Terry bit his lip as he left Dante's office. Dante sighs as he rubs his eyes. "First Sabo now Terry...I'm starting to think getting them involved was a bad idea on my part..."

After school and later that day Sabo and Jess got back to the apartment with Elvira after being out for dinner with Elvira at a steak house. Jess giggled "that was some good food, we should go there more often, their steaks are so yummy!"

"Yeah." Sabo says smiling. He reached down and picked up a sleepy Elvira, Jess smiled and then felt something, she turned to the living room and stepped in making Sabo blink and follow her, Jess's eyes widen to see River on the couch with dry tears in her eyes "River...?"

Sabo mentally groans. 'This better not be about Terry...' River looked up "Jess..." Jess bite her lip and rushed to her "What happen?" River looked down "I'm pregnant..." Jess's and Sabo's eyes widen "Does... Terry know...?" River nodded "he left... He's gonna be talking to Dante and Oichi... Trying to get the contract change... If Dante doesn't let it fly... Terry is gonna leave me..." Jess sat down and held her "Oh River...!" Sabo sighs. There was nothing to be done about this situation. Even if it's Oichi, Dante was a hard ass about his contact. Plus, it doesn't help that Terry was one of the only people he trusted 100%...

At Oichi's house Oichi was in her room with a teary eye Terry. Law was in the living room with the boys. Ty was there as well with an overnight bag. "So, River really is pregnant?" Terry nodded as he placed his face in his hands. "I have to leave Ty here and I have to leave..." Oichi frowned. She blinks a few time at Terry as she started to see a flicker of blue standing in one place. She rubbed her eyes but the flicker didn't go away. For now she ignored it.

She reached out and found Terry's head. "You want me to talk to papa?" She felt him nod. Oichi sighs. "I did it once but I don't know if I can do it again...he nearly had a fit when I had him change it..." She felt Terry grab her hand. "Please try for me Oichi...I don't need the contract lifted. Just changed to where I can be with River."

Oichi sighs. "I don't understand this at all Terry. If you want to be with River then all you have to do is go against the contract. You just have to tell my dad that you no longer wish to be bounded to him like Sabo did." Terry frown. "No!" He yelled. Oichi jumped a bit. "S-Sorry...but just no...the contact is the only thing that not only bounds me to my uncle but to you. If I tell him that then I'll stop getting information to keep you safe. I'll be reassigned to something else like Sabo and I don't want that." Oichi frowned as she took her hand away from him. "Why!? Don't you care about River and your child!? I should be the least of you worries. You have to put them first before me Terry." Terry shook his head. "I...I just can't..." "Why? You love River don't you!?" "I do but..." "Then be with her Terry. I will be fine. You think a simple contract will stop us from being close?" "Oichi you just don't understand." "Understand what Terry? If I was in your spot I would tell him that I want to be with the person I love." Terry grit his teeth. "I love River..." Oichi smiles. "I know so you..." "...but I also love you to."

Oichi sighs. "I love you to Terry but..." "No Oichi, I mean. I love, truly with all my heart, you...more than just a cousin." Oichi's eyes widen. "Terry?" She felt him get off the bed. "I've always loved you. Ever since we were little. We you first accepted me. I have loved you and for the past years, I had to bury them because I felt what we did wasn't what you wanted." "What we did?" Terry looked at her. "You don't remember but, when we were younger, we shared a special moment together. Something I never regret. Something that I will keep in my heart forever." "What did we do?"

There was silence in the room. "Terry?" "Oh Oichi...I never wanted you to remember because I was scared how you would treat me after." Oichi felt herself being pulled up and into Terry's arms. "Terry? What are you doing?" She felt him wrap his arms around her. She could hear his heart beating fast. Terry held her close. "Oichi...you were my first...and I was yours..." Oichi frowned. "First?" Terry smiled. "We were kids but I could fell the spark between us. I held you just like this when we finished. I told you how much I loved you and how happy I was that you accept my love." Oichi could hear Terry's heart beat much faster. "Body and soul..." Oichi felt her face being lifted and then a soft pair of lips on hers.

Her eyes widen as she realized what was going on. In that spilt second, she felt her chip react as it unlocked something that was sealed long ago. Proving what Terry said was true. Terry pulled away to see a crying Oichi. She grabbed on to his shirt as she remembers the passion that they shared together. The words that were said. The feelings that were felt. "T-Terry..." Terry smiles. "You came back to me...I'm happy..." Oichi hugged him. "Terry you idiot! How could you make me forget that! I meant ever word of what I said! How could you think I could reject you after all of that!?" Terry tightens his hold on her. "...and what do you feel now..." Oichi backs up. "...Now...? I don't think I could ever erase the feelings I had for you but, now those feelings are for Law. I love him with all my heart and soul. I don't believe in all that soul mate stuff that Jess do but I feel like Law is the one for me now and as much as I want to be with you I have to make a choice. Just like you have to make a choice."

Terry frowns as she reached up and rubbed his cheek. "It hurts, but I know you want to be with River just like you know I want to be with Law." She felt Terry shake but nod. Oichi smiled. "Take me to papa...we will work this out together...and if it comes down to it...I'll tell him to let me share you contract. I'll take on the rest of your years since I don't have that long anyways." Terry smiled and hugged her again. "Oichi...I love you so much. I'm sorry for making you forget what we shared. I bet things would have been different." Oichi nodded in his chest. "Maybe but for now, take me to papa...I make sure you and River can be together."

On March 31st, Terry, Ty, Oichi and her boys, were heading to Danni's house for a rare family meeting. All of Terry's siblings were gathering today and this would be the first time all of them would be in the same room. Danni had asked for Just him and Ty to come but he felt things would go a bit easier if Oichi had come instead Especially after everything she had done for him and River.

Oichi had somehow manage to get Dante to back down from the contact. The contact was going to be rewritten a week after Danni's wedding so until then Ty was still staying with Oichi but at least Terry was allowed to be with River. Hearing about River being pregnant Ty was happy for her but it made him uncomfortable. Now that River will have had babies on his own where would that leave him? Oichi had told him that River wouldn't stop loving him but he's seen it before. It was like when his mother lost interest in him she sold him away. When his owners got tired of him they sold him to someone else and so on. Does that mean River would sell him too? The thought of him being sold again started to depress him a little.

They reached Danni's place and noticed a limo outside. "That's not one of Uncles, is it?" Terry says, "Is it blue?" "No..." "Then no...must be someone important I guess..." He drives around it and parks in the drive way. He gets out still looking at the limo. Oichi feels against the car and finds the handle. She opens the door and helps Kaeden out the car. Ty had unbuckled Niko's belt and took him out. "I got Niko auntie..." Oichi smiled. "Okay sweetie." Ty handed Niko to Terry and grabbed his baby bag."

"Terry are you sure it's okay for me to be here?" Oichi says as Kaeden led her to the door. "Yeah, after all the contract stuff I don't think it would be a good idea to have River here. Plus, things could go south for this and you know how protective she can get over Ty." "How is she doing by the way?" Oichi asked. "She's fine. A little upset that Ty can't stay for at the house until the contract is rewritten." Oichi smiles. "He'll be back in her arms soon enough but until then I get to spoil him up a bit." Ty smiles as looks down.

Terry rings the doorbell. They suddenly heard Zane. "DOOORRR!" Oichi giggled at his loudness. She heard banging and then Danni. "Zane sweetie I can't open it if you keep hitting it." "Open!" Zane yells. The door was soon opened and Zane smiled seeing Oichi. "Sis!" He ran to her and hugged her leg. "Sissss!" "It's good to see you to little brother." Zane then looked at Kaeden. "Play!" He grabbed Kaeden and pulled him in the house. "Play! Play!" Kaeden looked back at Oichi. "Have fun. Don't break anything." Kaeden smiled. "Ok mama!" Danni had her arms crossed. "Terry, I told you to only bring Ty." Terry shrugs. "I feel more comfortable if Oichi is here..." Danni sighs. "Okay then...come in we are waiting on one more." Danni grabbed Oichi's hand and led her in. Terry and Ty walked in behind.

At River's, River on the couch sleeping. Haru was standing over her narrowing his eyes at her stomach, biting his lip. "Son knock it off" Haru's eyes shifted over to his father, a tall man with light blue hair and light blue eyes he was rather very handsome "how can...? She's pregnant with his child..." the man sighed "Haru don't make me stay it again, accept that your sister is with someone else" his eyes turned into a slit dragon forum making Haru gulp and backed away from River and sat on the floor. "Kaname love, take it easy on him" Reina walked in and sat down next to her husband. Kaname growled softly "I know.."

Sitting in the living room, Eric and Jack was already there. They were glaring daggers at each other. On the same couch as Jack there was a light skin girl with green and orange hair reading a book. She had a pair of glasses on and yellow eyes like Ty and now Terry. She was wearing a beautiful black and blue kimono. She looked at them and frowned. "I guess this is our so called... 'older brother' ...Bakagemashita..." Ty looked at her in confusion. "Auntie?" "It means ridiculous..." Oichi says. Ty frowned.

The girl looked at her. "Is this our sister as well?" Danni shook her head. "No, this is my daughter your oldest cousin, Oichi." The girl looked Oichi up and down. "How long have you been without your sight." Oichi smiles. "Two months or so. It will be back next month." The girl raised her eyebrow. "Some kind of freak accident." "Something like that..." Eric got up and grabbed Oichi's hand and sat her down next to him. "Oh, I forgot how close you were to her..." Jack says crossing his arms. Eric frowned at him as Terry gave Niko to Oichi. Ty sat next to Oichi and Terry sat next to him. "So that's our youngest brother? What's your name shrimp." Ty frowned. "My name is Ty...not shrimp..." Jack chuckled. "Right...well boys and girls...are we going to get this show on the road or not?" "Chill out hot head. We got one more..." Eric says. The door opened and Dante walked in. Danni looked at him. "Did you find her?" Dante nodded and motioned someone in. A small girl walked in. Her hair was black and down her back. She was wearing a red t-shirt and blue shorts and flats. "Go join them." Dante says.

The girl looked up at him. "Go." Dante says firmly. The girl looked down and walked into the living room sitting beside Jack. She had a kind of empty look in her eyes. Danni looks around. "Okay...it looks like everyone is here. Go ahead introduce yourselves."

The room was silent until Terry sighed. "I'm Terry Yamamoto. I'm 15 and currently engaged." He looked at Ty. Ty rubbed his fingers together. "Um...I'm...Ty Yamamoto...I'm 7 and I like spider man..." Terry rubbed his head. Eric rolls his eyes. "I'm Eric I'm 14..." Jack smirked. "14 huh...looks like that makes me the second oldest." "What trash are you talking about." "I'm Jack Takoma and I'm 15. One year older then you." Eric frowned. "Speaking of...doesn't that make me older than our so called 'big brother'?" Terry frowned. "Your birthday just pass didn't. March 3rd..." Jack eyes widen at that. "How did you..." "My birthday is in August so I think that's enough proof that places me as the oldest brother. Jack crossed his arms and sat back. "Whatever..." The girl in glasses shook her head. "This is so useless...but I'm Kayla. I was born in Japan. I'm 13 and I am currently getting sick off looking at all of your faces. I have better things to do then to waste time here." They looked at the other girl she was looking down at her hands. "So we just not gonna say nothing...kinda rude." Jack says. Dante sighs. "This is Kimberly. She 8. She doesn't talk much so just carry on."

The room was silent again. "You know this is stupid. Why we all gotta meet? It's not like our lives are gonna change from this?" Jack says. Danni looked at them. "I want all off you to meet. You have been scatter across the globe for years now. Jack, you didn't even know you had brothers and sisters." "Yeah, and I have been doing pretty good. I mean look at the spoil kid over here." He points to Kayla who frowned at him. "She's from Japan of all places. JAPAN! Isn't that her limo out there? It looks like she has been living it up good while the rest of us rot on the streets." Eric rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you act like living on the streets is such a great thing." Jack frowned. "It was. I didn't have to worry about those assholes beating on me. I was my own person. I traveled and saw things I didn't think existed. Then I had to come here...ha..." Kayla slammed her book close. "Spoiled!? Excuse me!? You think my life was better simply because I was born in Japan!? You think I didn't go through that living on the street faze!?" They looked at her as she smiled. "Well your right. I didn't. Yes, our mother left me all the same but she gave me to a decent family who had a nice place in the world. I didn't have to worry about much in life. I was pretty happy not caring if I had siblings or a family out there that wanted me or not."

Jack and Eric glared at her. "Stuck up brat..." Jack says. Kayla frowned and smacked him. "How dare you say something so rude to me." Jack rubbed his cheek. "I'm only speaking the truth! What is the point in all of this!? I mean why should you guys even care? That woman didn't want us so what makes you think that you want us!? It's a waste of time and there is nothing to gain from it." Terry rubbed his head. "Look, we aren't all happy about meeting like this but..." They all turned and glared at him even silent Kim. "I don't think you even have a right to speak. Other than the spoil brat over here it looks like you're the only one who has a normal life." Jack says. Terry frowned. "Yeah, I have somewhat normal life but It doesn't mean I haven't been in the spot you were." More silence followed as Oichi felt the air thicken. Suddenly they all started talking at once as an argument started between the four siblings. Ty was looking down as he clinged to Oichi. Danni frowned not sure if she should stop this or not.

Oichi felt Niko getting fussy in her arms. She sighs. "Okay that's ENOUGH!" She yelled. Making Ty and Niko jump. The siblings turn to look at her. "This is already getting out of hand. We've only been here for less than 10 minutes and the only thing that you have learned is each other names and ages. At this point you are never going to get anything done." Jack looked at her as Niko sat up on her lap. "Oh yeah? Then you tell us what are going to get done here. I mean why are you here anyways? What could you possibly do to make this situation better?"

Oichi shook her head. "Nothing." "Huh?" "This is an issue that all of you need to learn to work out. Yelling and screaming about who had the better life doesn't solve this. What matters now is that you have a family. You all have a family who are trying to fix a huge mistake that my aunt made. She hurt each of you in an unbelievable way. I can never understand why someone like her would cause to much damage to her own flesh and blood..." Jack looked at her and crossed his arms. He then sat back.

Kayla placed her book down and also sat back. Kim's attention was on Oichi as she listens. Danni smiled as she left to go check on Kaeden and Zane. Dante leans back on the wall waiting.

"So...what now?" Kayla says. Oichi smiles. "I think if each of you told your side of the story then maybe you can see how hard it was for the other sibling maybe through just talking you each find out that you have something more in common other than your dislike of your mother and I think Terry should share first since he is the older brother. They all looked at Terry as he nodded.

At Jess's, Jess was out on the Terrance with Elvira and sabo, Elvira was playing her cute Inflatable Kiddie pool. Elvira was wearing a new swimsuit, batman ruffled top and bottom sim suite. Sabo sat in the pool with her while she was splashing around and playing with her water toys. Jess was in her Harley Quinn bikini on the lounge chair with her sun glasses on sun bathing.

Sabo splashed Elvira a bit. Elvira giggled and stood up making Sabo smile at her. He held his arms out to her. "Daddy!" and rush to him and she splashed him. Jess was smiling on her chair at them. Sabo chuckled as he rubbed her head. the Terrance door opened, Luffy, Zoro, Ace and Vivi walked in, with their swimming suites on. Jess smiled "Hey guys what's up?"

"Hey!" Vivi says smiling. Ace yawns as Luffy pushes past him. "Pool time!" "Sure make yourselves comfortable" Jess chuckled, Elvira noticed her uncles and smiled "HI!"

Luffy smiles. "Hi Elvira!" The door opened again and Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Yuki, Shikamaru and Gaara walked out. Jess smiled "Hey!" Naruto grinned "Yo! We came to swim!" Sasuke shock his head "dope" Hinata chuckled and walked over to Jess to the empty lounge chair on her light side, Shikamaru sighed "I'm gonna go float in the big pool" he walked away with his floatie. Gaara sighed and walked over jess and laid his towel on the ground "hey Jess" Jess smiled "hey" Gaara sat down and smiled to see Elvira playing with Sabo in the pool. Yuki steppes over and places his stuff down and removes his shirt and shoes "Well I'm gonna go take a dive in the big pool" he walks away, Hinata laid on the lounge chair "Alright I'll join in a moment" Naruto getting to the big pool, he ran to it and did a cannon ball "Cannon ball!" hitting the water next to Ace and Zoro, Sasuke sighed and dived in. Vivi was sitting on the edge of the pool kicking her feet. Zoro ended up getting out and finding a nice spot to nap in while Ace slammed Luffy in the pool.

Elvira was running around in her pool, Jess was smiling at her "Wow look at her go!" Hinata was giggling "amazing she can run around at her age" Sabo was crawling after her smiling. Elvira giggled and threw a rubber ducky at his head making Jess laugh at him, Hinata giggled "So funny and Cute!"

Ace and Luffy were wrestling in the water. Naruto getting out he held up his hands up in the air "YAHOO!" Sasuke sighed and smirked sneaky up behind him, Naruto turned around and then was speared into the pool by Sasuke making Yuki laugh at them. Shikamaru sighed and floated with the waves from then going into the pool.

Vivi laughed as she watched Luffy jump on Ace's back sending them both under water. Elvira came to the age and stared at her mother "Mama!" Jess looked at her "Yes sweetie?" Elvira pouted and pointed to the water, Sabo came up from behind her and tackled her in a hug making her giggle, Jess smiled and got up and walked over to the kiddie pool and stepped in it. She sat down and Elvira right away walked to her sitting on her lap playing her purple batman rubber ducky. Jess smiled, Sabo joined them and he leaned in and kissed jess on the temple. Jess smiled sweetly "She's growing up so fast..." Ace and Luffy both grabbed a sleeping Zoro and tossed him in the pool. However since Zoro was a very heavy sleeper he just floated in the water while sleeping.

Back at Danni's Terry was telling them about his life with Nia.

"...When I saw my mother was about to be attacked by the so-called man she loved. I lost it. I attacked the man to protect her. What I didn't know was about this inherited trait the oldest child gets from our parents. With power, I nearly killed that man and it wasn't the first time I had a taste of this power. Getting scared the man told my mother to pick between me and him. Feeling that she would never choice a man over her own son I hugged her until..." Terry looked down and looked away. "...The thing I knew I was standing on the street with only a shirt and underwear...My mother placed some trash bag over me and told me to not move until she came back. I stayed on that street for almost a week during a thunderstorm before aunt Danni showed up to get me...I was four...and for those years I couldn't understand why mother never came back...until it was just plain day that she choice to live with a man who would treat her like crap then the love of her son..." The siblings can clearly see the hurt and betrayal still in Terry's eyes.

Oichi reached up and ruffled his hair, making him snap out of his sadness. He smiled and rubs his head in her hand. "It was thanks to Oichi that I got out of that slump. She didn't treat me like a monster. She wasn't scared of me. I'm really grateful for that."

Kayla frowned. "Monster? What kind of trait makes a grown man scared of a four-year-old?" Terry looked at her and sigh. He closed his eyes and then opened them. His eyes were shinning bright yellow. He opened his mouth as he shows them his growing fangs and holds his hands up to show them his claws. Simply because Oichi was beside him she and Niko was also affected by Terry's beast aura. Their eyes flicked back and forth from yellow to their eye color.

Kayla, Jack's, and Kim's eyes widen at this. "We all have this beastly trait but only the oldest can truly unlock it. Our uncle Chaz and our Grandfather has this and at the moment our Grandfather is basically like a pact leader. He can forcibly summon our auras and he can calm them. If he wills it then we shall do it." Terry went back to normal. Eric felt Oichi slump down on him a bit. Terry smiled a bit. "Oichi just recently unlock hers so it still a bit too much for her. But that's what she did to me. I know my story is the least worst out of all of your but I have known about you for a lot longer then you realize. In fact, I was against us ever meeting. There is so much hate in between us and I fear that me as a big brother failed all of you...Maybe I should have brought us together sooner."

Jack sighs and rubs his head. "Enough with the mushy stuff. Too late for regrets now. I guess since I'm the next oldest it's my turn? Okay let's see...the last memory of that woman I had was when she gave me away to some family. I was three I think or maybe four...I don't remember. Well the creeps she left me with was pretty rich and well kept on the outside. On the inside not so much. I was kept in a small room with one window and one door. No bathroom so I had to crap in this bucket they left in there. When I didn't bring home good grades from this nice goody goody school they beat the hell out of me, throw me in the room, and left me locked in there for days." Ty frowned. "When I was ten I finally had enough so I ran away from that hell hole and started living in the streets. I started wandering and doing what I can for money. I was alone and it sucked but at least no one was beating on me and treating me like common worms. Later I found out on the news the people she left me with were famous for smuggling children and little did I know I was sleeping right above the dungeon they kept the other kids in..." Oichi frowned.

Jack sits up. "I could have taken the easy way out and just end my life like those people wanted me to do but after my trip to France I found a friend." "A friend?" Oichi says. Jack clicks his teeth. "Cassandra. Come here girl." Oichi blinks as she felt something rub against her leg. "W-What's touching me?" Jack chuckles. "My cat Cassandra. She must like you or something. She's never friendly with anyone but me. She's a Chartreux. Their types are intelligent and even seductive. She doesn't complain when I'm being selfish and when we get on each other's nerves we give each other space. Of course, she also knows when personal space isn't a good idea. She's my best friend and she kept me on the right course." Cassandra jumped in his arms and purred as he rubbed her back. "How did mama let you keep her in here?" Jack sighs. "I either have to cage her or try to keep Cassandra far, far away from her. I learned the hard way that your mom doesn't play around..."

Oichi smiled. "Yeah, living around here is like living on a bomb itself. Okay so now we know Jack and Terry's story. Eric your next." Eric sighed. "Nothing much to tell. That woman also chose a man over me. Threw me out on the streets without warning and never came back. Since then I have to fend for myself. If I had to kill someone to get some food then that's what I did. If I need to steal and hurt people to assure my life that's what I did as well. I don't let personal feelings get in the way of my job." He says glancing at Terry. Terry frowned and looked down a bit. "I like guns and killing. I don't think I have anything in common with any of you here." Eric says quickly ending his story.

Oichi shook her head. "Eric likes getting his head rubbed like Terry." Eric blushed. "Oichi don't say such things!" Oichi reached up and rubbed his head. Eric frowned but couldn't help but to lean into her touch. "No need to be shy about it. Ty likes it to." She moves her hand and rubs Ty who smiles happily. Jack raises his eye brown. He strangely wanted Oichi to pat his head to. When she did it to Terry and the others they looked sort of peaceful. Kayla and Kim also wonder about this.

River's eyes fluttered open at up with a yawn "Did you have a nice cat nap sweetie?" River smiled at her mother "Yes I did, oh what time is it?" Reina chuckled "Almost 4, Haru just left to pick up Robin from preschool" River smiled "Good..." Reina smiled at her daughter "So when are you getting an Ultrasound done?" River blinked and rubbed her tummy "Tomorrow" Reina chuckled "Yo want me to be there with you and Terry?" River smiled and shook her head "No its okay mama, me and Terry are gonna go together" Reina sighed "You know if that boy wasn't been able to be with you... Haru would most likely would have killed him..." River frowned and looked down "why...? It wouldn't be Terrys fault..." Reina sipped her tea "I know sweetie but your brother is stubborn man like your father"

Oichi smiles. "Okay we are getting somewhere so um...Kayla, right?" Kayla looked at her. "Your next." Kayla sighed. "I don't have any sad soap opera to talk about. The woman you called your aunt left me with a good family. I was fed and kept clean every day. I was made to go to top schools, and take on a bunch of activities like dancing or gardening. The people there don't pay me much attention like they do their real children but they expect straight As and nothing but a perfect on everything I do. Nothing more." Oichi smiles at her making her blush a bit. "Um...I like sewing and reading..." Terry smiles. "Oichi runs a fashion shop in Grand Line." Kayla looks at Oichi as she nods. "Yeah, right now our cousin Max is running it with my twin cousins until my sight return. I bet you would fit right in." Kayla twirls her hair as she looked away from Oichi.

Terry looked at Kim who was still looking at Oichi. "Kim was it? Do you want to share your story?" Kim ignored Terry and kept her eyes on Kim. Eric looked at Dante. "It's not my story to share." Oichi nodded. "Well if you don't want to talk then we can move to Ty if he is willing to share." Ty frowned and looked down as his brothers and sisters looked at him. "Um...my mom...didn't want me..." He said in almost a whisper. Kayla frowned. "Speak louder. I can barely hear you." Ty whimpered. Oichi rubbed his head. "Kayla please...Ty is still really traumatized by what happened...to the point where he's scared of females...so please don't scare him while he's trying to share." Kayla sighs. "Fine..."

Ty rubbed his fingers together. "Mama didn't want me..." He said a bit louder. "So she s-sold me to bad people and they...beat me up and fed me dirty water and food..." He starts to tear up. "T-They called me names and kept me in a dark room...then they took something really hot and put it on my shoulder. It hurt but when I cried they hit me more." Kayla, Jack, and Eric frowned at this. Tears started to run down Ty's cheeks as he sniffed. "One time I got the ladies dress dirty because I t-threw up food and she hit me r-really h-hard..." Ty rubbed his cheeks. "I got a lot of beatings because I was a dummy...that's what the lady said...she was gonna sell me to more bad people and she said that they would make me d-do bad things and...and...and..."

"Okay Enough..." Jack says looking away. Ty tried whipping his tears away but thinking about what he went through was too much for him and he started to cry. Oichi frowned as she pulled him to her. Terry frowned as he rubbed his back. Ty, it's okay. You know your safe now. With family." Ty nodded as Oichi rubbed his head. Niko was looking at him. He reaches over and patted Ty's head to making Ty smile a bit.

Kayla was looking down. "So terrible..." They looked at her. "She's so terrible to make him go through that..." "Kayla?" "He's just a baby...and who knows what the hell Kim over there went through to keep her silent like that. So why am I the only one who had a good life? Was there something special about me that she couldn't leave me in the streets to!?" Danni came back up hearing most of the conversation. "It's probably because you look just like her. Everyone here has a major part of their father but you Kayla...you look like Nia's twin." Kayla frowns and looks down. "Knowing that makes me feel sick..." She looked at Dante. "You look like you have a lot of money and have a lot of connections." Dante looked at her. "Change my face. I don't care who It looks like but I don't want to look like this woman anymore. Knowing that she tried to sell her own child and left the others on the street because of a man...it's sicking..."

She grips her kimono. Dante looks at Danni who shakes her head. "Sweetie...changing your face won't do anything..." Kayla frowned and sighed as she pushed her glasses up. "So now what...are we going to do this little meeting weekly or something." Danni shook her head. "No, you are all going to be moving in with me or around me." They look at her. "This family has been through enough for the past few months. I don't know if Nia had any more kids but I don't want you guys to leave here thinking everything is going to be the same because it's not. Your family is broken and I want you as brothers and sisters to help each other, pick each other back up, become hole again. If you really want to show my sister up you show her that no matter what she has done to you it has only made you stronger as a family."

Jack blinked at her. "Nice speech Auntie...but I'm not staying here if they are staying here." Eric let out a dry laugh. "That's one thing we can agree on." Danni nodded. "I know you all aren't going to stay in one spot so Jack is staying with me. Eric and for a bit, Ty, is staying with Oichi. Terry is with River so all there is left is Kayla and Kim..." Kim looked at Dante. Kayla looked at Oichi and sighed. "I'll put up with Eric's brashness, so I can stay with Oichi. She seems like she capable of running a functional home." Kim was still looking at Dante. Danni looked at her and sighed. "Kim can stay with Ms. Lily?" Dante looked and her and nodded. "That's fine." Danni walked in the middle. "Okay, listen. We covered much today in the short time we were together. I do want to make this a monthly thing. It doesn't always have to be here if you don't like it here. I just want you guys to get to know each other and..." Jack sighs. "We got it Auntie jeez..." Danni glared at him with a smile making him, Kim, and Kayla jump. "Talk over me one more time and I'll crack your skull open okay?" Danni says smiling. Jack simply nodded. Danni looked around. "Good! Now everyone out. I have a wedding to prepare for and your aunts and uncle will be here soon for some adult time."

The next day, River and Terry were at Neutral hospital in the waiting room, River was holding Terrys hand and leaning on his side "So when will Ty be able to come back home...?"

"I don't know. Whenever Uncle says its okay." River pouted "That's really unfair..." "It's not my call..." Terry says. A nurse came out from the back "River?" River smiled softly and stood up with Terry and walked over to the Nurse, the nurse smiled "follow me" they followed her in the back "Please step on the scale Miss" River nodded and let go on Terrys hand slipping out of flip flops and stepped on the scale. The nurse looked and smiled "Good gained 5 pounds, follow me to your room" River smiled and stepped slipping back into her flip flops and took Terry's hand again, they followed the nurse to a room, they walked in and the nurse had River sit on the bed while Terry was on the chair next to her, the nurse did the regular checks for her, when the nurse was done she smiled "Doctor Meyers will be right in to see you" she left the room. River looked at Terry who stood up and sat next to her on the bed, River smiled and snuggled up to his side "I hope it's a girl when the time comes..."

"Yeah..." River chuckled as the door opened and Aurora walked in with ultrasound tablet, River smiled "Hello aurora" Aurora smiled "Hello River and hello Terry" Terry did a half wave. Aurora sat on her doctor's chair "alright lay back, Terry hun why don't you sit on the chair next to her, left up your shirt river" River smiled and nodded laying back lifting up her shirt.

Terry took a seat. Aurora taking the gel and squished it on her tummy, River didn't flinch as Aurora handed her the tablet, River smiled and took it. It was on showing a blank screen, Aurora moved the wand on Rivers tummy and moved it around slightly, they all watch as they see the ultrasound. River's eyes widen. Aurora smirked "Well, well congrats your having twins" Terry tilts his head. 'Twins huh...not to surprising...' Aurora smiled "You are about 9 weeks pregnant, 2 months" River was shocked "twins...?" Aurora chuckled "not rare in Terry's side of the family or yours river, you had twin aunts so it runs in your genes also"

Terry sat silently on the chair. Aurora chuckled "now then I will take pictures" she said snapping them, then removing the wand from rivers tummy and whipping off the gel from her stomach, River put her shirt down "know then" Aurora explains to them the risks and signs of her pregnancy of having twins. "So take it east until your passed the risk zone of caring twins alright?" River nodded and sat up "Well" she handed river the pictures "Take your vitamin's, did you get your implant removed?" River nodded "Mama did it" Aurora chuckled "Your mother was such an amazing ninja doctor" River smiled "Thank you... Aurora thank you" Aurora smiled "No sweat hun now take care, I'll see you in your next month" River nodded to her and aurora left the room, River got up and looked at Terry and hugged him "Twins... were having twins..." Terry hugged her back.

After school, all the seniors where in the auditorium, discussing the senior prom. There was a huge circle couch that fit all the seniors. Girls were discussing making the senior prom into a undersea world, some were discussing making an 80s theme. Jess sighs and stood up "I have an idea" the seniors looked at her, some of the girls frowned at her. Jess smiled "How about a purple galaxy theme?"

Some girls groan wishing for once they didn't have to here Jess's voice. Jess ignored the girls for there rude comment on it "Come on think of it, we are graduating stepping into the world of adults becoming our own person, the world endless like a galaxy with so much to explore" Sabo grinned at her "I love it" Jess smiled and looked at Ace "What do you think Ace?"

"I really don't care..." Ace says. Some girls blinked at each other "You know, that does sound Kool, a galaxy theme" the girls smiled "Yeah..." "Hello everyone" they looked to see Violet standing there with Celestia, she noticed jess and smiled "Hi..." Jess grinned "Awwww!" "So how is everyone?" Violet asked.

There were light mumbles through the students. Violet smiled "well then I came here to let you know that the palace is has been finished Jess, so you can come there and visit or use it as it get away" Jess smiled "koool" then an idea popped in her head "Auntie how's big is the ballroom?" Violet blinked "Pretty big" the students looked confused, Jess smiled "To a thank you for the school and to my senior class can we have the prom at the palace?" the seniors gasped at this.

Sabo smirked at their expression. Violet smiled "Of course!" Jess grinned "Sweet! Then who will vote to have it there?" a lot of girls raised their hands. Some of the guys as well. Violet chuckled "I'll call Bon clay, he's the best artist I know who can get the job done, see you all at Graduation" Violet stepped away. The girls looked at Jess "Wow you would really do this for you class?" Jess smiled "Of course!" The girls goes back to whispering to each other happily.

The week of Danni's wedding, April 2nd, minutes before midnight. Oichi was sleeping with Law cuddled up to her. Kayla had moved in and had taken Lucci's old room over the garage. Her room was set up in a beautiful blue and black Asian style. Ty was sharing a room with Kaeden. The house was silent. Karasu was on the roof looking up at the sky. His sword was in the rood covered in blood as a lifeless body laid a few feet from him. He was glad the assassin and kidnapping attempts were slowing down but now they made the watch a bit boring.

Eric was in his room working out. His guns were out on the table. He was playing music but it was on low so he wouldn't wake anyone. He wasn't happy that Kayla just made herself home here. She was already barking orders like Oichi was her servant. He then smirks as he remembers when she tried to hold Niko. She was bouncing him until he turned green in the face and just threw up all over him. Eric never laughed so hard in his life.

In Oichi's room she frowned as she felt something burning on her face. She rubbed her eyes hoping it would stop but it only got worse.

In her head Michi was in her room sitting up. She smirked slightly as she held her hands out. "It's time to wake up little Oichi..." She clawed out in the air creating a mini shock wave.

That shock wave became a wakeup call for Oichi as she let out a loud scream. Law's eyes snapped opened as Oichi rolled out the bed. She covered her eyes as she screamed louder. Her eyes felt like they were boiling. She felt something watery leaking out of her eyes. She couldn't tell if it was blood, water, or both. Her senses were out of whack as pain increased. "Dammit." Law says he jumped out of bed. Dante had told him a few days ago that the process to Oichi getting her sight back was going to be painful. Oichi was in a ball as she held her eyes and screamed. Law ran to her and sat her up. "Oichi..." "Hurts...burning...my eyes!" Oichi screams.

Law suddenly heard banging on the door. "MAMA! MAMA!" It was Kaeden. Law was happy that he locked the door tonight. "Auntie!" He could hear Ty as well as he tried opening the door. On the baby monitor he could hear Niko crying. "Law! What the hell is going on!?" Eric says as he drops down to the window. Law buries Oichi's screams and cries in his chest. "Get the kids away from the door." Karasu appears in the room. "Lady Oichi!?" "Do as I say! Karasu get Niko. Keep him away from Ty. His eyes are sensitive." Karasu frowned but nodded as he disappeared to Niko's room. Kaeden was banging on the door. "OPEN DOOR! OPEN DOOR! MAMA!" He yelled. Eric sighed. "She picked a hell of time to get her sight back." Eric walked over to the door and opened it. He caught Kaeden before he zoomed in the room. "NO! LET GO!" He kicks and scream, struggling out of Eric's grip. Ty was covering his eyes. "Auntie? Is she okay?" Eric pushed Ty back gently and close to the door. "She will be fine. For now go back to the room okay." Ty frowns and looks down. "But she's hurting." Eric smiles. "Law is a doctor remember. If she's hurting Law will make her feel better." Ty nods. Eric grabs his hand and leads him to the room. Kayla came down in a black robe. "What is going on?" She had a sleep mask on her head. "Who is doing all that useless screaming." Eric and Ty frowned.

"Kayla just go back upstairs. It's not a good time right now." Kaeden was crying on Eric's shoulder. "Mama...I want mama" Kayla placed her hands on her hip. "I demand to know what's go on. How do you expect me to get my beauty sleep with all that noise?" Ty was getting angry as he heard Oichi scream out in pain again. Kayla looked at the door. "So it's Oichi doing that worthless screaming? I'll go tell her to keep it down. Honestly how can you people deal with this." She started to walk but Ty, losing his cool, stopped her. He then closed his eyes and pushed her back. "NO! Leave Auntie alone!" He yells at her. Kayla and Eric eyes widen at this as they watched a closed eyed, shaking Ty. "Auntie is hurting bad and Law knows how to make her better! So...So leave her alone!" Kayla looked at Ty and sighed. "Whatever, I'm going back to bed." She turned around and left. Ty quickly turned and clinged to Eric in pure fear. Eric rubbed his head. "It's okay. If she would have tried to lay a hand on you I will protect you. Let's go in the room and wait okay." Ty Nodded as Eric walked them in the room.

In Oichi's mind. Michi was enjoying Oichi's screams as she clawed the air once more. Suddenly her door was broken open. Michi frowned as she walked a shadow walked in. "So...your finally awake. You do know that you can't enter my room without my permission." The shadow stops. "Stop it." Michi glares. "What?" "I said stop it...I can't sleep when you're making her scream." Michi claws the air again and Oichi's screams were heard in the room. "I'll make her suffer for as long as I choose." The shadow broke into pieces and quickly attacked Michi pinning her to the bed. Michi looked at the shadow. "Take care of what you're doing. I devoured your body the last time and I can do it again if you choose to defy me. The shadow tightens its grip on Michi making her narrow her eyes. "You may be stronger then me now but do not forget who's the first. The shadow started to glow purple and red. "I know you don't feel fear or any emotion but what you don't understand is when you eat my first layer you unlocked something else. She shadows wrapped around Michi's neck and started to squeeze. "Do not forget that you aren't the only one who can devour a ego now...now knock it off so I can finish sleeping..." The shadow released Michi and disappeared out the room slamming the door. As soon as it did Michi watched as purple and red chains covered her door.

Michi snapped her fingers, returning Oichi's sight and ending the pain for now. She smirked looking at the chains. "Well, this new one should be interesting..."

Oichi shivers as the pain finally stopped. Law was holding her tightly. "L-Law..." Oichi says. Law looked down. Oichi was looking up at him with her red eyes. Law eyes widen as he looked deep in her eyes. There was something warm about them. "Your sight?" Oichi nodded. "It's back...your hair got longer..." Law smiled. "Your attractiveness just rose way above the normal levels." Oichi smiles just a bit as Law reached up and grabbed a damp rag. He quickly cleaned her face. With her senses, back in order she could clearly smell the blood on her rag. "The boys..." "I'll get them but let's get you cleaned up first."

A few minutes past. Ty was sitting on the bed fighting sleep. Kaeden as pouting with a red face and sniffing. Eric had Niko and was feeding him since Karasu had to go take care of the roof. Eric was a bit nervous. It was clear that Niko didn't like him one bit. Law walked in. Kaeden jumped up and tackled his leg. "Mama!?" Law picked him up. "Yes, I know. You to Ty." Ty smiled sleepily as he got up and walked to Law. Eric sighed as he took the bottle from Niko. Niko frowned and started fuss. "Here take your son." Eric says pushing Niko into Law's free arm. Niko's face turned red from how harshly he was being treated. Eric rolled his eyes. "Oh for pete's sake. He bends down close to Niko and hands him the bottle. "Take your bottle you demon baby.

When Eric gave him the bottle Niko, shockingly grabbed it by the tip and smacked Eric with the bottle sending him flying into the wall. The bottle broke and sent milk splattering everywhere. Ty's and Law's eyes were widening as they watched Eric's body fall to the floor, leaving a body print in the wall. Niko laughed and clapped happily at the damage he caused. Law frowned. "...I will have to look into that later..." He motions Ty out the room.

Reaching their bedroom Oichi was putting lotion on her face. "Auntie!" Ty says rushing to her. Oichi smiled as Ty jumped on the bed and hugged her. "Law made you, better right?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, he took good care of me." Ty smiles as Oichi pats the bed. "Wanna sleep here tonight?" Ty smile widens as he got on Law's side of the bed on the outside. Kaeden was holding his arms out for Oichi. "Mamaaa!" Oichi chuckled. "Your hair is getting long to. We need to let your cousins know so they can cut it." Kaeden hugged her tightly, rubbing his face in her shoulder. Oichi rubbed his back. She then placed his beside Ty. Finally, there was Niko. Law gave him to her. "My little bunny. You have gotten so big!" Niko's eyes widen as he looks into Oichi's eyes. They sparkled as he reaches out to touch her face. "Mmmm..." Oichi's eyes widen along with Law. "Mmmm...mmmm..." Oichi started to smile as Niko pouted. "Mmm..MA!"

Oichi snuggled him. "My little bunny spoke!" Law chuckled. "According to Sabo he has a thing for red eyes." Oichi giggles. "Yeah, it seems he enjoys playing with Darcaniea more than Jess." Law grabs a blanket out the closet. "Maybe you should let Darcaniea be the God mom and tell Jess to wait for the next one." Oichi blushed. "The next one?" Law opened the funton into a bed. "You told me that you would have as many children as I wanted. There is no way I'm stopping at two." He laughed a bit as Oichi's face turned bright. Niko was bouncing on her lap repeating 'MA' Over and over.

Once Law got comfortable, and Niko tired himself out. Oichi laid him beside the sleeping Kaeden and Ty. "By the way...Niko just knocked Eric nearly through the wall...I want answers by tomorrow." He says before turning over and going to sleep. Oichi giggled as she turned the light out. "My little bunny is a powerhouse." She reached over and rubbed Ty's hair and then Kaeden's before falling asleep.

April 9th, the big day. The wedding was going to be held in clear sighting of the forest. Danni wanted to have an outside wedding so she forced Dante to make her a beautiful chapel in the forest. It was structured through 100 large panels of hand carved wood with motifs of trees and flowers, with visual styles of plants. Each panel piece was carved by hand producing a floral lace with beautiful shapes that filter the light casting shadows over the space of the chapel, whose effect is the same as being under treetops pierced by sunlight.

The benches were made in two long rows enough for eight people to sit on one. There were decorated with red and silver flowers on the side. By the podium there was a large window with a beautiful view of both Dante's and Law's personal flower garden. The scent of honey filled the place.

The wedding was starting at 10am and the chapel was already getting filled. Lily was there with Garp and Max. Danni's family was slowly filing in as they took their seats. Alley was sitting behind Lily with Chaz son who looked bored out of his mind. Kayla, Jack, Kim, and Eric were there as well but more near the back.

In the personalize room for the bride Danni was sitting in her wedding dress. It was a beautiful white gown that fitted her body with silver jewels. She had a flower design that ran from the top of her dress to her waist line. Her shoes were custom made by both Max and Oichi. They had a flower vine pattern on the heel and silver rose bud on the top of her shoe. Her hair was back to her normal length and curly at the end. She had no make-up on. She rubbed her hands together as she started having second thoughts. Maybe she was dreaming and this was life's cruel way of making her suffer for all the things she had done in life. She rubbed her stomach. She could feel the bump, any bigger and it would be showing through the dress. She sighed and look down.

She heard a knock at the door and Oichi opened it up. "Mama are you ready? It's almost time." She looks to see her mom looking down. Oichi frowns and closes the door behind her. Her brides man dress was silver and stopped just about her knees. It was one strapped with a bow on the shoulder and she was barefooted. "Mama?" Danni sighs. "Sorry dear, it's just hard to believe that I'm really getting married. Something I dreamed about for years. Something...I wish I could have had with your father..." She rubs her stomach. Oichi walked up to her and hugged her from behind. "Oh mama, open your eyes. You got someone like Frank now. A guy who would do anything for you and has blessed you with another child." Danni looked at her as Oichi rubbed her stomach. "My nose doesn't lie mama. Plus, I can see a different color aura around your belly." Danni looked at her. "You can see it to?" Oichi nodded. "Like papa. I don't know how but I can clearly see everyone's aura, except my own but, enough about me. She helps Danni up. "You're getting married today to a man that can handle all your fiery goodness and sexyness. In a building that was built in less than a week with all your family here. So, no more sad face." Danni smiled. "All my family huh..." Oichi nodded and grabbed her hand.

Danni took a deep breath and smiled. "Okay." She made a fist. "Let's get married!" She says throwing Oichi's hands up in the air. Oichi laughed. "Yeah!" They did their signature pose before joining the others in the other room. Dawn and Jess walked in, wearing the bridesmaid dresses. Jess smiled "Danni you look beautiful!" Dawn smiled sweetly at her "my sister getting married! You look so gorgeous Danni"

"Obviously, my nephew did make this wonderful dress for me." Danni says checking herself out in the mirror Jess chuckled "Oichi, the dress max made for Elvira looks so cute on her! I just gave him a big hug"

"I'm sure he enjoys it." Dawn chuckled "Roxas was is with Dante, he is in a cute little tux that Dante actually picked for him" Danni rolled her eyes. "Don't ruin my day by saying that mans Name."

Out in the chapel, River walked in wearing a Short Prom V Neck Silver Lace dress with matching Silver heels, her baby bump was so much showing. River looked around and see's Ty, she smiled sweetly at him. Robin peeked from behind River wearing a cute Silver Bow Sleeveless Dress with matched silver butterflies dress sandals and saw Ty and Terry "Uncle Terry! Ty!" River smiled at them "Hey..."

Terry waved but Ty was looking down and away from River. River frowned at Ty not looking at her, she looked down she felt out of place now in Terry's family, she stepped away "Sorry..." and walked out of the chapel, Robin frowned "Auntie?! Where you going?!"

Terry sighs mentally as he looks around. Darcaniea sighed, she sat on bench next to Rick. She was wearing a Tulle skirt for women in charcoal grey silver satin lining satin waist sash. With black flats "This is stupid" she muttered "Avoiding her because she's pregnant" Rick sighed "Ignore it love" Darcaniea smirked "Finally calling me love how funny" Rick flushed "Shut up"

Frank up at the top watching everyone frowned to see River walk out and he looked at Terry with a glare "Terry go after her now, she thinks Ty hates her know"

Terry ignored Frank as he looked around. Seconds later Law walked in with Kaeden and Niko. Terry walks over to them with Ty. Niko was chewing on mini batman plush and Kaeden yawned, still sleepy. "Yo, your almost late." Terry says. Law shrugs. "Getting them both dressed is becoming more of a hassle..." Ty walked up to Law. "Go on." Ty walked to a seat and went to the end. He sits down and helps Kaeden into his seat. "I got him." Law tells Terry. "Thanks." He then walks out after River. Niko looks around and starts bouncing on Law's lap. Law sighs and puts him on the floor. Niko clings to his leg as he taps his foot on the floor, looking around.

Making it outside Terry caught up to River. "River would you hold up a second." He grabs her gently by her arm. River frowned "Why? Ty wont even look at me..." "Look I know your hormones are everywhere right now but what you don't need to do right now is think for one second that Ty hates you. If you do then it would be bad for both of you." River frowned "I'm sorry..." "Ty believes that once the babies are born you're going to throw him away like our mother did. In his mind, he is trying to avoid you so you can focus on the babies and not him anymore." River's eye's widen "I would never throw him away..." "That's just how Ty is. Even if he knows that's not true he still thinks it, which is why I have decided to let him stay with Oichi for a bit longer until he realizes himself that you would never abandon him." River sniffed and nodded.

Terry signs again. "But either way once the twins are born, Ty won't be able to stay with us every day." River frowned "why..?" "Even with his ear plugs the crying at different hours would be too much for his ears. So, it might be go for him to get adjusted with Oichi's home for a while. I'm sure once he gets use to it, if he gets use to it, then he will come back to stay." River nodded "Alright... makes sense..." she put her face in the crook of his neck "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make a scene..."

"You didn't. Just try to see it how Ty's sees it. Without your raging hormones." Terry says. "You can take me back inside know" River muttered in his neck. Terry nodded. walking back in River looked around and Robin jumped off Lily's lap "Auntie you okay?" River smiled "Of course hun" She sat down, Robin stepped to her and rubbed her tummy "is there really a baby in there...?" River smiled "Two babies" Robin's eyes widen "Two...?"

The chapel was filling up as Faye took her seat next to Garp. Frank looked at his watch "let's have everyone take their seats it will starting soon" Sabo sat down in front with Elvira on his lap who was slightly shaking her purple fox plushy.

Once everyone was seated and a pastor was at the podium the wedding finally started. Behind the podium one of Danni's aunts was playing the piano of a beautiful soft song.

Everyone turns to the doors as the bridesmaid's and groomsmen line up. The first pair was Heather and Chaz. Heather waved lowly to her family as they started snapping pictures. "Hee-Hee never thought we would be in a wedding for Danni." Chaz smirked. "Yeah, enjoy the moment." Behind them was Frances and Axel. Axel wasn't supposed to be in it but because Frances husband got 'sick' he was forced to fill in. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Frances smiled and squeezed his arm. "Mess up my sister's wedding, and I promise you that walking will be the least of your worries." Frances whispers to him. Axel gulped. "R-Right..." Following them was Jess and Zach. Jess was smiling with her arm hooked with zach's arm, in her free arm she was holding flowers, Zach smiled walking with Jess. Behind them was Oichi and Yuki. As soon as Oichi walked in she heard. "MA!" She giggled as she spotted Niko looking sparkling eyed at her. He was bouncing excitedly on Law's lap. Yuki chuckled at her "You do look gorgeous Oichi" Yuki whispered.

As they made their way to the altar Frances young daughter and son came out. Her daughter was a flower girl. She was wearing a silver and red bow ruffle dress. A bunch of 'Awws' came out the crowd, making her blush. She threw out the flowers as her brother held the pillow for with the rings. Dawn the maid of honor and Jetter the best man walked in to the hall of snapping pictures. Dawn smiled walking down, Dawns had her arm hooked to her brothers and squeezed slightly "thank you for letting jess have her prom at the new palace" she whispered in, Jetter had a sweat drop down his forehead "you are welcome sis" he whispered back.

Danni was outside the door looking down sadly. Her father wasn't here so that meant she would have to walk the ales alone. More than anything she wanted her father to approve of her and Frank but it seems like her wishes for that wouldn't come true today. She sniffed as she tried putting her veil over her face. "You having trouble with that." Danni looked up and smiled as Ronnie walked up to her. "Papa!" Danni hugged him. "You came!?" Ronnie smiled at her. "I couldn't miss your wedding. I still don't like the fella in there but if he makes you happy then that's all I can ask for." Danni smiled as Ronnie pulled the veil over her face. She hooked her arm around Ronnie's and waited as the traditional wedding song started to play. Danni tighten her grip on Ronnie's arm. He smiled and patted her hand. "Calm your nerves dear. Take deep breathes. This isn't a dream yer' dreaming. It's all real. Just like my grandchild in your belly there." Danni looked to him as he points to his nose. "Nose never lies." Danni smiles as they finally started to walk down the aisle. Everyone started snapping pictures wildly, others, like Faye, were in tears.

Danni smiled as she saw Frank. Her heart was beating out of her chest as the moment of truth came. Frank's eyes widen and he smiled with a flush on his face. Jess was smiling at Danni "She looks so pretty" she whispered. Violet smiled 'pretty'

Danni and Ronnie just in short of Frank. Ronnie looked at Frank and then sighed. He held out his hand. "You better take go care of my daughter..." Frank smiled and shook his hand "I will take good care for her"

Ronnie gave Danni a slight hug and gave her away to Frank. Danni smiles as she took Franks hands as they faced each other. Frank smiled at her "you look so gorgeous baby" In the crowd they heard Zane. "YAAAAY!" Danni giggled.

The pastor a good family friend of Danni's family smiled at both Danni and Frank. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join the hands of this beautiful woman and handsome yet very bold man..." There was slight laughter in the crowd as Danni pouted slightly. She wasn't that bad...was she...?

The pastor went on through the ceremony about the significance of marriage and how they should support each other through thick and thin. Finally, it came to the vows.

"The bride has written a personal vow for the groom." He says as everyone look to Danni.

Danni takes a deep breath as she tightens her grip on Franks. Frank smiled and held her hands tighter also. Danni could feel her face turning red. "Um...until today, I didn't think it was possible for me to reach this point in my life. Getting married was always on my bucket list but I never imaged it to really happen. I never thought I could find another man to love me as much as you do Frank, and I don't know if you realize how happy that make me feel. I love my family, I truly do but I can't lie and say that it hurts when I don't have anyone to come to, someone to wake up to in the morning, someone to wrongly steal my liquor out of every possible hiding spot and then lock them up and refuse to tell me where the freaking key is..." Again, laughter rippled through the chapel.

"...someone to tell me they love me every day and put up with my brash and nasty attuite and filthy mouth. I have never believed in this soul mate stuff and still can't say I do but as of today, at this very moment, as my heart beat out my chest, I can happily, and finally say that I have found the one for me." She smiles as tears run down her cheeks.

Behind her Faye was holding on to Ronnie's hands as she cried her eyes out. Lily dab some tissue at the corner of her eyes as she held Garp's hand. Oichi smiled as she watched Danni's usual dark and meky aura change into a pink flowery one.

Jess was sniffing with happing feeling, Dawn was grinning "aww..." Danni smiled. "Oh...um...one last thing..." Frank blinked "yes my love?" Danni flashed a huge smile. "I'm pregnant." Frank's eyes widen and looked down at her stomach, Jess and Dawn gasped at the news. Frank looked back up to her and smiled "that night we had drinks was the best night of my life, my heart body and soul belonged to her ever since that night. I was determined to prove to you that there is love in your life and I proved it to you, Your speech touched my soul and heart deeply" he reached out and rubbed her stomach "I love you, Zane and our new addition so much" he held up her hand and kissed the back of it. Jetter was smirking 'oh cute' Jess and Dawn felt their heart thump.

The pastor smiled. "The rings please." Frances son walked up to Frank and Danni and held up the pillow with the rings. Frank took Danni's and Danni's took Frank. "Do you Frank, take Danni, to be your wedded wife. To lover her, comfort her, honor her and keep her in sickness and health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live. Frank nodded. "I do." He placed the ring on Danni's finger.

The pastor looked to Danni. "Do you Danni, take Frank to be your wedded husband? To love him, comfort him, honor him and keep him in sickness and health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" Danni smiled and nodded. "I do." She places the ring on Frank's finger.

The pastor nodded. "The by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Frank lifted the veil from Danni's face but she was looking down a bit embarrassed still feeling like this was all a dream. Frank lifted her veil and rubbed her cheek lovingly and lean to her.

Danni looks up to him shyly as they share their first kiss as husband and wife. The chapel burst out in cheers and clapping as Danni, no longer able to contain herself jumped into Franks arms. Frank chuckled and hugged her back, Jess and Dawn clapped happily "Ooo!" they giggled

After the wedding Danni's family hugged her and congratulated her and then they all left. Danni happily expressed that she didn't want any after party she just wanted to go home so Dawn could feed her. Once everyone was change they went back to Frank and Danni's place where they had their own little party.

Danni was hugging both Oichi and Law. "Mmmm hurry up and get married dam...uh dang it!" She smoother them both in her boobs. "While you're at hurry up and make more babies! I need more grands to spoil!" Law turned his head gasping for breath with a pale face. Oichi was used to it so she just giggled. While she was smothering them to death, Dawn was in the kitchen cooking. She was making chicken tacos for Danni. Elvira was on Violet's lap shaking her plush fox, Violet smiled at her "She is just precious!" River was sitting down and Faye was rubbing her tummy, River smiled "did you get the pictures of the ultrasound?"

"Yes, I did." Faye says. River chuckled and looked around, Ty was far away from her. She frowned and looked away, but looked back at him

Ty kept his head down as he watched Niko discover a new way to walk around. "I love you like a son and will never push you out of my life, you are like a son to me, I will not push you to come home, take your time okay, soon has you get back I'm taking you to universal studios to the marvel comic realm!" she giggled River said to him, Jess was smiling softly "Awww river..." Ty smiled slightly and nodded and went back to looking at Niko.

April 26th, Friday morning 4am. Sabo and Jess sat in the back of the schools bus for their school trip to the dig site. It was suppose to be at the end of February but it was rescheduled due to founding issues. Sabo and Jess had car pooled with Troy and Sora that morning, Jess was still in her pajamas leaning against Sabo's side sleepy. She was wearing a Harry Potter Slytherin Cami PJ Set, tank top and shorts with black flip flops. Sabo himself was wearing men black pajama capris with a plain faded blue mens tank top and his converse on. Elvira was at dawns, Dawn and Dante were gonna watch her until they get back. Sabo watched as students started to show up that were for the two classes Troy teaches. Naruto walked in yawning with Sasuke behind him. Naruto spotted Sabo and Jess he smiled and walked in the back and was about to yell morning but stopped with widen eyes as Sabo was giving him a glare that read 'if you wake her up I'll beat you' Naruto gulped but nodded "Morning sabo" he whispered. Groaned mentally "morning" Sora wasn't that far from him and he was leaning against the window falling asleep, troy was outside marking the students that showed up and the buss driver was putting their bags in under part of the bus. Not long River and Terry arrived, Terry frowned "You sure you wanna go on the trip...?" River blinked "Yeah, Aurora said it would be alright, I'm passed the rick of pregnancy. My mother was doing assassinations when she was pregnant... I'll be fine love" River was about to pick up her bag but terry did it for her "No I'll carry them" River blinked but smiled "Alright I'll go in the buss" she walked away and went to the buss. Troy marked off Nami and Zorro and then stepped in the buss. Troy see's River and blinked "River? Are you sure you wanna come with?" River nodded "Yeah" Troy smiled "alright I'll mark you and Terry" River smiled and stepped in the bus as Terry was giving the bags to the buss driver who was putting bags under the buss carrier. River smiled and looked around and see's Sabo and Jess in the back, River walked back there "Morning" Jess mumbled morning back sleepy making River chuckle and sat in front of them.

Ace was walking with his, Vivi's and Oichi's bag. Unlike them Oichi was widen awake and dressed in a sweater dress and leggings and flats. She had a personal duffle bag with her tablet and sketch book. Her hair was in a bun like Vivi's. Oichi stayed the night over at their place with Law. Niko and Kaeden were left with Karasu at the house. Vivi leans on Oichi a bit almost falling over. Oichi catches her. "Vivi?" Vivi snaps out of her standing sleep and then blushed as she turned away from Oichi. "Vivi?" Ace chuckled. "Are you still embarrassed about last night? Especially when you started it?" Vivi's face got redder. "Shut up. You should have stop me." Ace gave the bags to the driver as they got on the bus. Troy marked their names off. "Why would I stop it if both Oichi and Law I repeat AND Law went along with it. Like I was going to miss a million to one opportunity. I had to hear about Sabo brag about for the past year and now I get to brag back. I call that awesome." Vivi pouted as they walked to the middle next to Nami and Zoro. "I'm just saying doing something like that was..." "Amazing?" Ace says. "Exciting?" Oichi says. "No..." Vivi sighs with frustration. "Just never mind." Nami was rubbing the sleep out her eyes. "What are you guys talking about so early?" Oichi smiled and motion her closer. She whispered in her ears making Nami's eyes widen. "No...way...as soon as I wake up I want details. From how it happened, to how it went, to how it ended." Oichi giggles as she took out her tablet. She turned it on and Gabby's face popped up.

Oichi placed a Bluetooth ear bud in her ear. "Good morning! Princess!" Gabby says in the ear bud. "Morning Gabby. Show me Niko and Kaeden please." Gabby nodded as she pulled up the live feed of Niko sleeping and Kaeden sleeping. Oichi smiles and sighs. If this trip wasn't for a grade she wouldn't be coming. She'd rather stay home with her boys. "Okay put up month quota on my shop please." Gabby nodded and pulled up different quotas from the time she wasn't working. Oichi smiled. 'At least I can keep my mind busy.' She says before she started working off her tablet.

Jess smiled at hearing Oichi "Morning Oichi..." she muttered sleepy.

"Morning." Oichi says quickly as she worked. River smiled at Oichi touched her hand "Oichi... I want to say thank you... if you need anything just let me know okay? I owe you for what you did for me and Terry, thank you so much and for a more thank you, would you like to be the god mother of baby twin A?" she gave her an ultrasound picture that was new, that was marked, twin A and Twin B. Jess gasped and smiled "Awwww!" Oichi smiled. "Sure, and don't worry about it. Papa needs to learn that not everyone can be like him on his one-man crusade." Oichi says drawing a digital dress.

Kid, Killer and Ajisai walked in the buss, Jess smiled at her "Morning Ajisai" Ajisai smiled and went to the back pulling killer "Morning Jess" Jess yawned "who's watching Alaric?" Ajisai smiled "River's parents are watching him along with Robin" River nodded "Yeah, Robin is gonna be with them"

Kid sat down near the front and strangely opened a book. Not long everyone was here, Troy stepped inside and smiled "Well then Good morning to everyone!" Everyone muttered good morning to him "Well then before we head out to the train station a reminder that the train ride is a 24 hour ride, you will be signed an inner cabin to rest in, girls with girls and boys with boys" Jess pouted "What?" she snapped at him, Sabo glared at him. Troy gulped "Really now... do you two have to be at the hip even on the train?" some students chuckled, River smirked "Awwww!" Jess flushed "Hush up" she pouted.

Oichi had both her ear bud in as Vivi watched her make another outfit on her tablet. Troy sighed "Sabo and Terry stop glaring at me, FINE! You can have a cabin with your lovers" this made Sabo and Terry smirk at him "But! No sex! Keep your love making at home not on a school trip" Jess and River turned red. Ace nudge Vivi. "Like last night." Ace whispered making her pout.

Troy groaned "Anyways, after your nap on the train will be lunch so make sure you up before noon because they will serve lunch in the dinning car. The train we are gonna be taking is a basically a high good train, so make sure you treat the workers with respect, once we get to the town, Gerion which is a small town on the corner of the Gerion Desert. Then we will take a bus ride through the desert to the camp site, were we it will be most likely before night fall. Where I will sign you too your tent. Remember the night time in the Deseret is much more colder so dress slightly warmer, there will be an outside bomb fire in a sitting area outside and a dinner in the dinning tent, the next day you will be waken up by an alarm clock that will be already set for you in your tents, you are not to change thoughs alarms. There is an outdoor camping shower and bathroom building, so make sure you take your soaps, towel and change of clothes in that bathroom, there is a changing area in that bathroom. Then I accept you get to the dinning tent and eat before we go to the dig area where we will began to join the diggers for dinosaur bones. This will go on for the next to days, the third day we can have a break and go to the Oasis waterfall area and go swimming"

The students nodded at him and half of them pretty much went back to sleep. Vivi made herself comfortable on Ace's shoulder. Nami and Zoro switch seats so that he and Ace could play some weird card game. Oichi was into her work on her tablet but she had heard Troy's instructions. Nami opened her phone and started planning her schedule for work, Troy sighed "Alright buss driver you may head out know" the driver nodded and started the buss and drove off.

"This is exciting" Jess blinked and looked next to her, Darcaniea and Rick were sitting there. Jess blinked "You two are coming?" Darcaniea grinned "I'm aim in your class" Rick nodded "True" Jess sighed and leaned on Sabo who wrapped an arm around her, Jess looked at Oichi "What are you working on?"

"Bridesmaid dresses." She says. Jess smiled "Cool" Darcaniea chuckled "Oichi how is my adorable Nephew?" "He's sick with a fever..." Oichi says. Jess frowned "Oh my... is he gonna be okay?" Darcaniea frowned nodded "is he?". "He won't take his medicine so I hope Law figures something out." Oichi says as up pulled up a 3-D version out her tablet. Nami's eyes widen. "Whoa..." Oichi smiles as she added fabric, measurements, color and other details on the dress. Jess's eyes widen "Ooo thoughs are pretty, who are they for?" Jess smiled  
"Last time I check there was a wedding in June." Oichi says as placed the dress back in the screen and pulled a model of Jess's wedding dress. Oichi hid the main details so Sabo wouldn't be able to get an idea of how the dress would look with color and proper measurements. Jess's eyes widen "Oh my!" she quickly covered Sabo's eyes "no seeing my wedding dress until the wedding!" Sabo frowned "Your dress is actually done. All you need to do is let me know when you're ready to try them on." Oichi says as she pulled up the flower girl dress, the ringer bearer suit, and the suits for Sabo and the groomsmen. She even had shoes and jewel in the mix. Jess was giggled "Oh Oichi I love you! At my Bridal shower we can interduce the dresses, Oh yeah Cloud, Amy and Cammy won't be showing up so Robin will be my flower girl... Did Amy call you and tell you?" Oichi nodded "Yes she did and mention Robin will be the flower girl so I made sure to change it Robins size" Jess and River smiled "sweet!" Oichi moved all the images back into her tablet.

Not long they are reached the train station, Troy and the students getting out of the bus, getting their bags and walked with Troy through the station finding the Royal Blue Express travel train. The train was a gorgeous blue color. The baggers right away took their bags in the train, Troy smiled at his students "Alright" he held up keys "I will call your name and give you a key with the number of your cabin" he began to call names, Naruto end up bunking with Luffy. Sasuke end up bunking with Kiba. Shikamaru with Zorro, Gaara with Rick, Ace with Kid, Killer with some other student. Jess was of course with Sabo. Terry with River.

Once everyone was paired they waited for further instructions. Troy smiled "Now then, lets all get in" he stepped in and the worked bowed "Welcome" they said to the students. The Students stepping aboard to enter a shimmering world of indulgence—contemporary carriages inspired by Dublin's architecture, 'the royal capital', fine cuisine enhanced with local delicacies and an ever-changing backdrop of Celica's celebrated landscapes.

"Belmond Grand Hibernian boasts accommodation for up to 40 guests in elegant, private en-suite cabins. Design draws inspiration from Dublin's classic Celtica's architecture, blended with elements of ancient folklore and tradition. The result proudly reflects the country's cultural heritage with an indulgent, contemporary twist." Troy said to the students, Jess smiled looking around "Wow, this is the first time being on this train... mama and papa... took this train for there honeymoon..."

The students made their way on. Troy smiled "Now then" he pointed the cabin area's "Go on go find your rooms and get some sleep." Everyone scattered to their rooms.

Jess and Sabo walking along and found their cabin room, Sabo opening the door they stepped in and Jess smiled "aww how sweet of him he got us a one bed" she nudged him. The room was a Rich with an authentic Celtica atmosphere, the train's beautiful cabins mix modern luxury with traditional design to sumptuous effect and en-suite bathroom. Jess closed the door as there bags where already in their room, Jess smiled and slipped out of her shoes and went to the bed and crawled on as the train began to move.

Sabo moved the bags to the side. He then locked the door and walked over to the bed and crawled over her with a smirk on his face. Jess's eyes widen and smirked "Did my dad say no love making?"

"When do I ever listen to your dad." Jess right away put her hand on her mouth trying not to moan as Sabo began to attack her neck "Mhmmm, Sabo you now I can never keep my moans down... I don't wanna get a detention..." "Then I guess you better practice holding them down."

Oichi was in the room with Vivi. She was already laying in the bed. Oichi was still working. As she watched the live feed on Niko. "Gabby bring his scales up." "Yes princess." Oichi watched as Niko heart rate, breathing rate, and temperature scales came up. They were still a little high making her frown. "I hope Law finds a way to make him take his meds..." Vivi turned to her. "Maybe you should have stay home." Oichi rolled her eyes as she look for her glass. "If this trip wasn't for a dumb grade I wouldn't have given it a second thought. Actually, I was planning on not coming anyways but you know Law..." Vivi giggled. "Yeah, the A+ student." "He said he would take care of Niko so I hope he finds a way." Vivi leans off her bed. "Oichi...about last night...did I say anything not fitting to me?" Oichi giggled. "Yeah. You told me that you wanted me more than Ace." Vivi sat up. "You lie." Oichi shook her head. "Nope, once you said that Ace got in his feelings and said he had to make your regret your words." Vivi covered her face. "Oh, I'm so ashamed...I'm so sorry Oichi for dragging you and Law into that." Oichi laughed. "I didn't mind it one bit. We should do it again sometime. Never hurts to try something new every now and then." Vivi looked at her with a red face. "I never took you to be such a perv Oichi." "Says the girl who wanted me to smack her ass as hard as I could." Vivi groans and highs under the blanket making Oichi laugh again.

In River and Terry's cabin, River was laying down as Terry cuddled her. River smiled "you are so sexy when you were giving Troy that glare over the cabin rooms"

"When am I not sexy. I'm a full package." Terry says running his fingers through his hair. River smiled and kissed his cheek, she then jumped slightly as his hand rubbed her stomach. River closed her eyes "Terry... are... are you happy with me...?" "Why wouldn't I be?" Terry says. River kissed him again "I wonder if they will get your beast trait..." "Whoever pops out first gets it." Terry says. River smiled "Yeah..." then she yawned "I'm gonna take my cat nap, nap with me?" "You go head. You need the rest." River smiled and closed her eyes as she started to drift to sleep. Terry sighs mentally as he takes out his phone. With the new contact, intact until Sabo he wouldn't be getting any days off. Everything would stay the same.

Kid and Ace were playing a card game. Differences had been settle Ace held no beef, Kid had no beef so they just decided to play cards. "You read now?" Ace says flatly. "Yeah, plan to get the hell out of this place as soon as I can." Kid says. "What about your son." "Killer will watch him for me. There isn't anything for me here." "Your son?" "You know what I mean. I'm going overseas for a better job and maybe start over myself." Ace shakes his head. "I guess that's good." "I'll be sending him money, and I'll come back for visit but I don't intend to stay here." Ace chuckled. "Well at least you got goals now." Kid shrugs. "Something like that." "Your feelings still there." "Yeah, don't think anything would change..." "Your not gonna try anything are you? I'd hate to mess your face up." Kid rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Yeah. I don't plan on doing anything but keeping dirt bags away from her since her guards ain't here." Ace raised his eyebrow. "Terry is here." "Don't be an idiot. River is pregnant you really think Terry is gonna have time to worry about her and Oichi?" "Mm your right but, Terry isn't like Sabo. He knows River can take care of herself." "Just wait until Vivi is pregnant then you see how stupid you sound..." Ace chuckled.

Hours later, around 12:30 in the dining area students began to fill the room, the students blinked around at the room, it is an elegant restaurant car arranged in tables of four, with sleek silver accents and chrome finishes.

It is softened by Waterford crystal vases, relaxed greys and warm woods to give a contemporary Celtica feel. Troy smiled "come in take your seat"

Everyone went looking for a seat. Jess came out of the cabin wearing Lavender woven A-line tank features a scoop neck and back, spaghetti straps, and a finished hem tank top. Denim Short and matching lavender converse., she had a red face "I can't believe we did that... Behind dad's rule..." she whispered.

Sabo rolled his eyes. "Oh please like we haven't done it before." Jess huffed "We better not get detention..." Sabo shrugs. "Nothing wrong with detention." they walked together to the dinning cart, reaching the room Jess could smell the food and her tummy rumbled. She right away took her seat and Sabo sat next to her. Sabo leans back in the chair stretching.

River stepped out of there room wearing a cute teal white lace tank top and denim capris with leather breaded sandals, her tummy was crumpling "So hungry..."

Terry was rubbing his head. "I'm sure they got some food ready for you." River smiled and hooked her arm with his "Come on lets eat! Our twins demand fooood!" Terry chuckled. walking to the cart, they reached and it and River right away sat down "Hungry..." Jess chuckled "Already feeling that pregnancy hunger! Hehe so how are you feeling?" River grinned "amazing!" Terry was still rubbing his head. 'Maybe I'll dye my hair white...getting sick of this color.' He says to himself. Darcaniea stepped in wearing a Black Dew Shoulder Lace Trim Blouse, light denim shorts with black gladiator sandals, Rick was being her wearing black skinny jeans and red v-neck tank top and black converse, they sat near Jess and Sabo.

Terry was in a mental battle on deciding what hair color to go with. Troy smiled to see everyone already in the dinning cart, the waiters and waitress's brought in the food, it was BLT's and chips. Troy stood up after the brought in the food sitting them down "Now then before we dig in" River frowned "Come on... I'm hungry..." Terry chuckled at her.

Troy looked at Jess and Sabo making Jess's eyes widen "Detention for the both of you" Jess's mouth gaped open "No far!" "I told you two! No love making!" River was gasping "Wow! Really?" Jess was turning red and put her head down, Troy looked at Sabo and shook his head "No then go on and eat" river right away digs in her food. Sabo didn't have an issue with detention as he ate his food.

After lunch everyone was in the Observation Car, brims with the warm atmosphere and elegance of a Dublin saloon. It is the perfect place to mingle with fellow travelers, listen to live musicians and animated storytellers or participate in craft sessions. The students were taking pictures of the landscaping. Jess sat down having a drink od soda. She was sitting next to Sabo and Darcaniea, Rick was at the bar getting some drinks.

The other students were mingling with each other as they snapped pictures. River was looking at the landscaping holding Terry's hands. "It's very beautiful"

Terry was frowning as he was lost deep in thought. River looked at him "terry you alright? You look like you are having a mental battle..." "Just trying to figure out what color to dye my hair." Terry says. "Hate having the same color hair for to long." River chuckled "why don't you change the color to blue? Like me, you can dye it royal blue" Terry thinks about it. Jess smiled "I like that idea, dark blue seems to fit him" "Maybe...I don't know." Terry says as he goes back into his thinking mode.

Oichi was in Nami's room with Vivi looking out the window in a daze. She didn't want to be around Jess and the others since she'd just feel lonely without Law. Sometimes she wished he didn't have to leave so early. Nami poked Oichi. "Earth to Oichi." Oichi looked at Nami. "Sorry did you say something." Nami pouted. "You and Vivi both need to tell me what happened now. You know I hate being left out plus, I need something to blackmail Ace." Vivi raised her eyebrow. "Why do you need to black mail him?" Nami smiled. "Dear Vivi, I need dirt on every girl that dates my friends in case the fuck up. I want them to feel the same humiliated feeling when they hurt you. I already got Law covered. So I need Ace. So spill what happened? Who started it." Oichi sat cross legged. "Vivi started it. She made the mistake of drinking Ace's 'special' drink and ended up getting a littttle buzzed." Vivi pouted. Nami giggled. "She made a move on me and I wasn't sure how to react." "What she do." "She played with my boobs and told me I had a nice figured for someone so tiny..." Vivi covered her face. "Oichi please stop telling her in detail! J-Just get to the point. We had a foursome! Me, Oichi. Ace, and Law of all people Law!" Oichi smiled. "Well it's not our first trip down this lane so I don't have a big issue with it." Vivi rubbed her head out of embarrassment and frustration. "No, that wasn't supposed to happen...you guys should have stopped me before it got that far!" Oichi wasn't listening as she counted on her fingers. "Hey, that means I can add you to the list of the girls I kissed!" Vivi attacked Oichi. "No! Don't add me to that list." Nami giggled as Oichi started tickling Vivi instead.

Naruto was grinning and the others were playing Uno, Naruto was getting flustered "Dam it..." he kept getting the wrong color and or number when he picked up a card" Sasuke, Shikamaru were grinning at him, then Naruto picking up other draw grinned at the card and looked at Sasuke "draw 4! Color yellow!" Sasuke eyes widen and groaned "why you little Dope!" Naruto was laughing at him, Shikamaru sighed and smirked "Nice move Naruto" Naruto was grinning as Sasuke was drawing 4 and placed down a one, yellow.

Ace and Kid were in someone else room as they had a random guy chat. They talked about things they would have done differently, who they would have dated, who they wouldn't date, even made a top ten list of the girls they knew.

Jess getting up, Sabo blinked at her "Where you going?" "To go visit Oichi since she didn't show up for lunch and even now... stay here" Sabo frowned " No" Jess sighed "go hang out with Ace" she walked away, Sabo frowned more. Rick laughed at him "Cant live without her being in the same room with out you?" Darcaniea sighed "You have no room to talk either" Naruto stood up and grinned "UNO! I won!" Sasuke groaned and leaned back through his hand of cards on the table, Shikamaru laughed "God move Naruto" Sabo sighs. He pulls out his tablet and places his headphone on and turns on some music while looking out the window.

Jess reaching Nami's room she knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Nami says. Jess smiled "Hey can I come in?" "Sure, come in!" Nami says. Jess smiled and stepped in "So what you all talking about?" Nami was writing down in her notebook as Vivi lays under the blanket in embarrassment. Oichi was on her tablet checking on Niko. Nami stretches and leans back. "Mmm we were talking about the heated passion Vivi, Oichi, Ace, and Law shared last night. Even if she was the started Vivi won't get me any details. So I'm waiting on Oichi to finish her home call so I can get them from her instead." Jess's eyes widen and gasped loudly making the girls jump, Jess looked shocked with her eyes widen. Nami raised her eyebrow at her. "Um...Oichi...I think we broke Jess..." Oichi turns off the live feed. Jess's shocked looked turned into a grin "My my! Hearing that brings back memories of our foursome Oichi"

"Yeah, I told Vivi that." Oichi says. Jess giggled "Maybe we should do another one" then she gasped and smothered Vivi "Maybe with Ace and Vivi next! A Six some! AHHH!" jess giggled. Vivi's face was red as a tomato. "No! Never again! What we did is to embarrassing! Adding two more makes it impossible. PLUS, Ace explains to me great detail how you and Sabo have sex. No one can keep up with you two! Ace would push my body to much!" She slips from Jess and balls up in the blanket. Jess laughed "Relax Vivi" Jess sat down and smiled "So lets do something, play a game" "Like what..." Jess smiled "There's some games in the hangout area, there's Yahtzee" "Boring." Nami says leaning back. I" just want the full story of Vivi attacking poor Oichi." Vivi wiggles under the blanket. "I was drunk okay. I don't remember...after kissing Oichi..." Nami jumped up. "Ah! So, if you kiss her again you would remember!" Vivi blushed. "N-No way." Nami jumped on Oichi who was spacing out. "Oichi kiss me!" "Okay..." Oichi says then frowns. "Wait what?" Nami kissed Oichi knocking her down on the bed. They both giggled. "What did I do to deserve a kiss?" Oichi pats patting her head down. "You weren't paying attention! I know you worried over Niko but Law got it covered and if you miss Law you can always just kiss one of us! I'm sure Jess wouldn't mind haha." Jess grinned and rushed to Oichi pulled her into a kiss then an into her boobs "NO I don't! Oichi you know Law will take good care of Niko, no need to worry about it, so then tell us about the juicy sexy details!" Oichi blushed as she pushed Jess hands away from her boobs. "What is this attack Oichi time or something!?" Nami giggles. "Only if you want it to be now spill!"

Oichi sighs. "Fine, When Vivi got drunk she kissed me. The she got all worked up and started playing my boobs then she want me to touch her and then clothes started flying right there in front of Law and Ace. You think Law would have step in when Vivi was violating my body but NO he enjoyed it!" Oichi threw her hands up in frustration. Nami giggled. Jess giggled "Wow vivi!"

Vivi sat up. "Oichi No! Don't tell them!" "Ace gave us some kind of toy...it was um...like the long one that had both ends on it that mean and Vivi both could use together. I was more shocked that Vivi could fit in her with one go..." Nami smirked at Vivi. "...mmm...now that I'm thinking about I think Ace did something to that toy...it made my body really hot for some reason..." Jess grinned "WOW! Holyshit! That reminds me when I used toys on Oichi!" she giggled

Vivi covered her face. She didn't remember most of it but it was so embarrassing hearing it from Oichi. "The next I know after Vivi finished violating me in the cutest way both Law and Ace jumped us and we had sex right there...speaking off...Ace has grown a bit..." Oichi says. "Very impressive Vivi." Vivi jumped on Oichi. "Stop talking! Or else I'll tell them what Law has down there!" Oichi's eyes widen. "You wouldn't dare..." Nami smiled. "Oooo Law has a juicy secret!? Tell come on Vivi! Get revenge!" Oichi looked at Nami. "Hey! Who's side are you on here!?" "The side of blackmail!" Nami says. Jess grinned "Ooooooo! Oichi do tell!" Oichi shook her head. "No!" Vivi smirks. "Law got a new piercing..." Oichi face started turning red. "Vivi no!" "What was it called again...a prince albert." Nami's eyes widen. "Shut up...noooo way! Law got a piecing down there!" Nami laughed. "This is wonderful! Wonderful blackmail!" Vivi giggled. "Didn't you say it felt good and it would hurt if he got one more." Oichi blushed. "I...I didn't..." Vivi smiled. "Your lying Oichiiii..." Jess gasped "Wow! Really he did!"

Oichi pouted as she tossed Vivi off and snuggled her in her boobs. "Okay, okay so yes...Law figured he wanted to...try something new. At first it scared the hell out of me but how can I say no to him!?" She leans on Vivi more. "It felt amazing...I can't lie about that...just thinking about it makes me shiver." Nami cheeks were hurting from smiling so hard. "Whoa, there Oichi, keep it in your pants you freaking horn ball." Jess was grinning "Calm it down there Oichi or we would have to have to fix it" she chimed. Oichi pouted. "It's not fair...my hunny bun got me addicted...he even grew over the months we were apart..." Vivi sat up. "Yeah! I remember that! My God Law had a nice length...or maybe you weren't giving him all of attention and he was back up." Oichi tilted her head. "How is it that you can remember my man's length but you can't remember violating me? I mean with your mouth and finger to! I'm feeling some type of way..." Vivi blushed. "Gahhh! No! I didn't mean it!" Nami giggled. "This was a wonderful conversation. I got a lot of useful information BUT the main thing that we learn today...is that both Ace and Law happily put it down on their ladies." She says laughing. Jess chuckled "Sabo's gotten bigger too" There eyes shifted to her and she was grinning, she closed her eyes "Thicker and longer... mhmmmmmm" she started get horny herself, she shook "Oh god..." She bite her lip

"Haaa...we are getting into a dangerous situation here. Didn't you already get detention for that haha." Nami says. Jess moaned "I know but I don't care!" Oichi ended up collapsing on Vivi. "It's your fault Nami. I can literally smell the hornyness rising up in this room. Jess has Sabo and Vivi has Ace...who the hell do I get!?" Nami smiles. "I'm sure I can figure a way to solve that." "You have the answer for everything don't you..." Jess grins "let's do it! Boys don't have to know!"

"Don't have to know what?" they jumped to see Darcaniea behind Jess, she was grinning "Ooo do I sense such hormones?"

"And here comes Darcaniea." Oichi says sitting up. Jess's face turned red "Are you willing to have a girl some without the boys?" Darcaniea grinned. Nami held up a random video camera. "I'd like to record for memory purposes Hehehe."

Jess frowned "Why aren't you with Rick?" Darcaniea laughed "Please, we both think alike and wanna see how Oichi is doing. Sabo and Rick are a lot alike then we think, there over protective us and want to be attached to our hips 24/7, I told Rick I wanted time to myself so I followed you" Jess sighs then her face turned red "Wait so are gonna do it...?" Darcaniea grinned "I'll be right back don't start without me" she felt the room.

Oichi sighs. "Just what have we gotten ourselves into." Nami was smirking as she grabbed a yellow bag. Jess stood there looking nervous, within minutes Darcaniea was back with a small black, she grinned closed the door locking, the girls watched as she pulled out a thin metal devise, they blink at her.

Vivi raised her eyebrow at it. Jess looked at it "What is that?" Darcaniea grinned and placed it on the door pushed the button and they watched the walls were covered by a blue white shield then it disappeared "State of the art sound proof devises a gift from Zach for me and Rick" Jess gasped "No wonder why you two didn't get caught... Dad didn't hear you" Darcaniea grinned.

"Or maybe you should learn to hold your moans down." Oichi mumbled. Then Darcaniea stepped over and placed the bag on the bed "Go on look inside" Jess gulped and walked over as Nami reached in and her eyes widen taking out a doubled sides black dildo, Jess gasped "what the fuck...?" Darcaniea laughed "there some more in there, Rick is very kinky which I love, he loves to play with toys. There a blood red color strap on in there but I haven't used it yet it is still in its package, and there lube also in there" Jess was shocked "Wow..."

"Hmm that looks like what we used." Oichi says pointing to the double-sided dildo. Vivi blushed. Jess smiled slipped out of her shoes taking off her socks "Alright I'm so up for it" then her phone started to ring, Jess sighed and looked at it, jess frowned "its Sabo..." Darcaniea laughed "Geesh better answer it before he gets upset" Jess groaned and answered it "Yes love?"

"you done yet?" Jess raised her eyebrow "Excuse me? Done with what? Hanging out with Oichi so I can go and spend time with you?" Oichi snatched the phone from Jess's hand. "Sabo, I think you have more things to worry about then Jess at the moment." Handing the phone back to Jess, she taps her tablet making Gabby pop up. "Yes, Lady Oichi?" "Gabby, I need you to bring up all of Sabo's backed up work papers he never got to. Keep him busy for me please?" Gabby nodded. "Of course, my lady!" She then disappeared back into the tablet. Darcaniea was laughing, Jess sighed took her phone putting on the table. Darcaniea smirked and stepped behind Jess and right away pulled Jess's shirt off making her gasp "Darcaniea!" Darcaniea grinned "Oh relax! It's not like they all haven't seen your boobs before, plus me and you are the same" she said taking off her shirt, Oichi blinked "wow they are the same..." Darcaniea smirked and undid her black studded bra and grabbed Oichi and put her face in her boobs "And same softness too!" Jess's face turned red.

Oichi leans more on her. "I can't lie. They are soft." Nami giggled. "Oichi you have an awesome boob fetish." Oichi pouted. "Whatever...there is nothing wrong with liking boobs..." Nami pulled out a pink double-sided strap on. Vivi eyes widens at it. "Nami!?" Nami smiled. "It was a gift from my sister but now I want you and Oichi to try it out for me!" She turned her bag upside down and emptied it out on the bed. Different toys, cat and fox ears, even down to handcuffs were on the bed. "What did you plan on doing with all of that!?" Vivi says. Nami tapped her chin. "Well...I knew that Oichi would get a little lonely with her lover being all the way home so I thought she could enjoy herself with some of these and I could make a nice tape for Law! A win win situation!" She chuckles. Jess looked shocked "Wow... Okay so do I get?" Darcaniea smirked and let go of Oichi "Let Vivi have Oichi and me and you can work on Nami" Jess's face was still red but smiled "alright!"

Nami pouted. "Hey now, I just wanna get some amazing action material. You two sisters should work on each other. I can make some personal videos for Sabo and Rick." She sticks her tongue out. "Even Sabo would have to admit that two sexy sisters making each other feel amazing is a complete turn on." Jess's face turned red "But... Sabo would find it blah but Rick... he would..." Darcaniea grinned "he would get turned on" Suddenly Jess was attacked on the bed with Darcaniea hover over her "Alright Nami you got your wish" Jess gasped "W-wait! Darcaniea!"

Nami giggles as she starts to record. Darcaniea unhooked Jess's bra "Jess you're the one who wanted this so accept it!" As Darcaniea started to grope Jess's boobs making Jess close her eyes with a small moan. Nami tossed Oichi and Vivi the double-sided strap on and some lube. "Alright you two. Don't leave Jess and Darcaniea do all the work. Get to it."

Couple of hours later Jess and Darcaniea walked out of the cabin full clothed. Her face red "I can't believe we did that..." Darcaniea smirked "you should take a shower, you smell of sex" she whispered, Jess's eyes widen and took off. Darcaniea smirked "I guess I'll go take one also"

In the room Nami was giggling with a blanket around her. She was already uploading and edit the video. Vivi and Oichi were both passed out under the blanket. In the other part of the train, the students were enjoying the landscaping. Naruto and the others were now somewhere about the train. Rick was sitting next to Sabo as Sabo was working on the last part of his sudden work that was placed on him.

"What the hell Gabby!? I swear I had all this done!" Gabby's face popped up on his tablet. "Well you were wrong and I have already informed Ms. Koala about it so please be expecting a call or visit next week." Sabo's face turned slightly pale as he quickly tried to complete the paperwork. Rick chuckled "that's what you get for trying to take away Jess's and Oichi's alone time"

"Shut up, no one asked for your statement." Sabo says doing his best to at least try to ignore him. Rick shook his head "Even I know when to get Darcaniea space, even Jess"

"Oh, sure you do..." Sabo says as he looked for his headphones. Rick sighed "Look, I promised Jess I would get along with you so I'm trying. I've stopped trying to get Jess" a laugh behind them look and River was standing there with Terry off at the bar getting some drinks "Oh please, stop trying to get Jess? Darcaniea is Jess, the only reason why you went after Darcaniea is because she is a copy of her, if you can't have the real one you will go for the copy. Rick even Jess and Darcaniea knows that" Rick pouted and glared "Shut up the hell up dragon, no one asked for you advise" River frowned then glared "Be careful in talking to me like that Prince Rick, my boyfriend wouldn't like it"

She was then pulled away by Terry. His eyes already slightly glowing from the tone Rick took with her. "Leave the two idiots alone River. You should be focus on me, the babies, and resting." Terry says. River chuckled "alright" she kissed his cheek was sat down looking out the window. Rick sighed "Your eyes don't scare me, my fathers are much more worse" "I really don't give a damn. Try that to her again and I won't be the one you need to worry about." Terry snaps back.

Not long after Jess's shower, she left her assigned cabin and headed for Observation Car where all the others were. Bumping into Darcaniea who smirked at her, Jess's face right away turned right "Stop it" Darcaniea chuckled and they both walked together. Reach the car, they stepped in and right away walked over to the boys, Rick turned his head "Well how was your hang out with Oichi?" Darcaniea grinned. "It was amazing" Jess tried not to blush and nodded with a sweet smile "It was fun, so what did you two do?" Rick sighed "relaxing, did some reading and had to listen to Sabo complain about his sudden work placed on him" Jess blinked and frowned "I see" she stepped to Sabo lifting his head with her finger and smiled down at him, leaning down she kissed him "I love you, hurry and complete your work" she winked at him and walked away dragging Darcaniea "Come on I'm thirsty" Darcaniea smirked "Alright"

Sabo sighs as he goes back to work. He was already getting angry emails from Koala. Rick blinked at them "Is it me or do they look all glowie like they did something...?" Sabo ignored him as he placed his headphone in his ears. Suddenly the PDA over the trains speakers turned on "Good evening students, this is your teacher. Around 5pm they will serve dinner so make sure you are in the dinning car before 5pm. They will be serving Herb crusted bass with a hint of lemon and a salad on the side with homemade lemonade. We will arrive in Gerion at 4am in morning so make sure you get your rest shortly after dinner. That is all" At the bar, Jess blinked and sighed "what time is it?" Darcaniea looked at the clock on the wall "3pm" "Ahh I see" "Hey girls" they hear Gaara, they turn and smile "Hello Gaara" Gaara smiled "So you two aren't with your men, wanna hang out with me the idiots?" he points to Naruto and Sasuke who were searching for a new bored game. Jess smiled "Sure, Sabo is busy trying to get work down and Rick?" Darcaniea shrugged "Meh I don't mind, Rick! Be back in a little bit" Ricking hearing waved it off "have fun" Getting their drinks they followed Gaara and boys. Sasuke and Naruto end up picking Monopoly.

Kid was alone in a different room. He was reading a book about construction. Killer and Ajisai were off doing whatever and Ace was still in the room with the guys talking about nothing. Kid sighed as he flipped through a page. He suddenly heard his phone dig. He picked it up and saw a blue lotus symbol on the screen. "What the hell is this?" Gabby's face popped up on his phone. "Greetings! I am Gabby!" Kid raised his eyebrow. "Who?" "Gabby! A intelligence program created by my Lord Dante." Kid sighed. "Right...and why are you in my phone. As you can see I'm nowhere near Oichi." "Your right however, I will need you to change that mind set of yours. Starting today and for the rest of this trip you have been task with keeping a eye on Lady Oichi." Kid frowned. "Why me? Dante hates me..." Gabby smiled. "True but, it's not only a request from my Lord. Lady Oichi's fiancé has also asked for you to look out for her. I even have a quick video clip for you from him!" A clip popped up with Law's face on it. It played automatically. "Hey idiot..." Kid growled. "Look you don't need to be with her 24/7. Just keep an eye out for her. You know how Dante gets since Eric and Karasu can't be there. Don't think this gives you an excuse to hit on Oichi. Gabby is set to shock the hell out of you if you try anything. Have fun on your trip." Gabby smiled. "Aw, see how he both hates and like you! That's how my lord is. Watch out for Lady Oichi and if you do I promise to send you a nice reward." "Reward?" Gabby nodded. "Yupp but only if you keep her safe. Bye Bye!"

Kid watch her transform into a lotus symbol on his phone. Kid shakes his head. "Great..." He shakes his head and goes back to reading.

In Gaara's room, Jess sat down as the boys set up then she blinked "Wait Gaara aren't you bunked with Rick?" Gaara sighed "Yeah but he kicked me out..." Jess looked at Darcaniea who smirked "What can I say, he was horny" The boys eyes widen and flushed, Darcaniea smirked "Oh don't act like virgins" Jess sighed "Sheeh... just like Sabo... right away attacked me" Darcaniea laughed. Gaara sighed "He better not kick me out again" Darcaniea crossed her arms "He wont" Jess blinked "Wait who are you bunked with?" Darcaniea smirked "I have my own, I would kill the person I'm bunked with" they gulped at her, Jess sighed and nodded "true you would have killed the girl" then Naruto groaned "Son of a!" They blinked at him "Were missing some cards!" Jess sighed "Well then were not playing it, put it back and let them know there missing some cards from the game, I guess we can play something else" Sasuke sighed and laid back "Hm"

Ace was laying back in the room. He kicked the rest of the boys out when the conversation got to deep. The boys were trying to decide who would be better in bed between Jess and Darcaniea. Ace didn't give them an answer since he could care less about them. The boys didn't like that and switched it up to Oichi and Vivi, which got him pissed. So before he beat them all into a bloody pulp he tossed them out. Kid was gone somewhere since the boys keep asking why he was still interested in Oichi and why wasn't he trying to hit on her like he would usually do. Kid ended up leaving to Ace's surprise. Ace sighed. "Why did I even bother taking this class again?" He turned over to take a nap.

Naruto coming back with a frown "Most of all the games are taken..." they sighed "Well what should we do?" Darcaniea smirked "how about truth or dare?! And no sexual acts you boys can dare on us" the boys frowned at her but Gaara leaned back and nodded "Far enough" Sasuke looked like he didn't like that idea, Naruto grinned "Okay lets play it! I'll go first!" they groaned as Naruto grinned "Alright Gaara! Truth or Dare?" Gaara sighed "Truth" Naruto grinned "Is it true you still want Jess?" Jess's face turned red, Darcaniea sighed 'really know he asked that?" Gaara's face turned red and looked away "maybe" Naruto pouted "A yes or a No! GAARRAAA!" Gaara groaned "Fine I still do want her! There you happy?!" Naruto grinned "Yup!" Sasuke sighed "idiot" he muttered, Gaara looked around "I guess its my turn... Darcaniea truth or dare?" Darcaniea grinned "Dare!" Jess shook her head "Not afraid of a dare aren't you" Darcaniea was grinning, Naruto and Sasuke blinked Gaara smirked "I dare you to walk up to Kid and Kiss him, a full out tongue kiss" Jess's eyes widen and she gasped "Gaara! She's engaged to Rick you cant just" she didn't finish as Darcaniea stood up and left the room, Jess frowned and glared Gaara "Dude if Rick kills him its your fucken fault!" Naruto was shaking "Oh god what if Rick does kill him on this very train! Gaara you're an Idiot!"

Zoro and Luffy were looking out a window. Luffy was strangely silent which worried Zoro a bit. "Hey Luffy what's the deal?" Luffy looked at him. "Mmm...just thinking..." Zoro eyes widen as he sat up. "Luffy...you and thinking never mix." Luffy laughed and then looked out the window. "I miss Hancock." Zoro blinks at this. Luffy rubs his stomach. "At this time, she would be feeding me all types of yummy food! Like sea king meat." His sparkled as Zoro sighed and chuckled. "Figures it was about food. Don't worry I'm sure she's missing you like hell to." Luffy chuckles as he leans back in the chair.

They all sat there waiting for Darcaniea, "God what's taking her so long?!" Naruto groaned, Gaara frowned "Shut up Naruto" Jess stood on the bed "I swear if Rick comes here to kill you I wouldn't stop him" Gaara's eyes widen "Wait why?!" Jess shook her head "Because it was your dare!" then the door opened, Darcaniea walked back in with Rick and Sabo. Jess's eyes widen "Sabo? You finished your work"

Sabo sighed in annoyance. "I got enough done to make Koala happy for now..." Rick glared down at Gaara "The next time you dare my girl to kiss another guy I'll rip out your throat, me and Sabo are here so you won't dare something like this again" Naruto and Gaara gasped him and looked at Darcaniea who smirked sitting down "You told on him?!" she nodded "Yes I did, I don't keep things from him" then looking at Jess and winked, Jess's eyes widen and gasped "You DIDN'T?!" this made the others jump, Rick was smirking at her "She did, was it amazing as she said it was?" Jess's face turned red like her hair they looked back and forth between them. Sabo frowned and then sighed again. "As long as it wasn't with another dude I don't really care and Oichi was there so I don't have an issue with it. A bit jealous that you didn't want to do it with me but jumped at the change when Oichi and the others were involved." Sabo says smirking a bit. Jess's eyes widen and smacked his arm "shut up! Gaara, Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widen "You... Darcaniea and ... Oichi...?" Darcaniea "With Vivi and Nami also, it lasted for couple of hours, it was so amazing! I even had my fun with Jess" Again Jess's face turned red, Gaara and the boys mouth popped open "You two...? It's... fucking your twin..." Gaara muttered. Then Jess sighed "Enough! Lets do something!" Darcaniea laughed "Alright, since that dare invalid, ask me another dare Gaara" Gaara frowned "alright... uhm..." Rick was glaring at him it was making Gaara nervous "alright I dare you to punch Sasuke in the face?" Sasuke's eyes widen "Wait what?!" Jess started chuckle "oh she will do it too" Naruto was frowning "wait don't punch him please" Rick smirked "Punch him for me, for using and hurting Jess" Jess sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"I don't see why not..." Sabo says. within a second Darcaniea's fist was in Sasuke's fast sending to the ground groaning in pain, Naruto gasped went by Sasuke's side "Sasuke?! You alright?!" Rick and Gaara were laughing at this. Sabo was smirking and snickering. Jess sighed and shook her head "Really now..."

Time went by and it was dinner time, well more like couple of minutes before dinner. They all walk to the dinner cart, Jess was holding Sabo's hand with a smile on her face. Darcaniea was doing the same with Rick. Naruto was helping a battered up Sasuke, Gaara sighed "I cant believe she punched more then one time" Oichi and Viv walking out of her cabin, sees a battered Sasuke.

Vivi raised an eyebrow. "What happened to him?" Naruto groaned "Gaara dared Darcaniea to punch him in the face" Oichi shrugs. "Good. Should have hit him more..."

Reaching the dinner car, they all sat down. Troy stood up "Alright, looks like everyone is here. They will serve dinner shortly" he sat down. River was smiling rubbing her hands together "So hungry..."

Terry smiles at her. Jess chuckled "Terry fare warning, she's gonna get you all house in home. I did with Sabo, I almost eat the whole fridge!" she giggled.

"Yes, I believe that and have seen it happened." He says glancing over to Oichi who pouted at him. Darcaniea laughed, Rick smiled "please if it was Oichi it would be more than one fridge, if there were 100 pudding cups, they would be gone before the hour is over" Oichi was about to say something when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to see Kid. Jess blinked and smiled "Hey kid!" Darcaniea looked at him, Rick was glaring at him. Gaara was frowning at Kid. Terry frowned at him. "I need to talk to you right quick." Oichi tilted her head. "Can it wait till I'm done eating." Kid held up his phone with the louts' flower symbol on it. "I'll make it quick promise." Oichi frowns slightly as she got up and followed Kid. Terry looked down sadly. Jess blinked "what just happened...?" Darcaniea sighed "Who cares" Rick growled. River took Terry's hand and put it on her tummy and circling it on her tummy trying to get him to calm down. Just behind the dinner cart Kid was showing Oichi the video of Law and Gabby was telling her what she told Kid before-hand. Oichi sighs. "So basically, papa dragged you back into this. Well, I guess that's okay." Kid frowns. "It's okay?" Oichi smiles. "Yeah, it's fine. As long as you know your limits. I don't mind you watching over me. Plus, Gabby will shock you if you touch me in 'that' way. Sorry about to get you caught up in this again." Kid rubbed his head. "Its fine I suppose..." He reached to her and patted her head. He then waited. "So, I can pat your head." "That's good." "Well that's all I had to say." He turns to leave. "You're not eating?" Kid shook his head. "Knowing your cousin, he would be glaring at me throughout dinner. I don't need that." Oichi shook her head and went back inside. The people were bring food in. Jess see's Oichi sit back down and smiled at her "So what was that about?" Rick took a fork and stabbed his food, Darcaniea shook his head. Oichi shook her head and went back inside. The people were bringing food in. Jess see's Oichi sit back down and smiled at her "So what was that about?" Rick took a fork and stabbed his food, Darcaniea shook his head.

"Mmm a new babysitter more or less." Oichi says. "Anyways something needs to be addressed." She says glaring at Rick. Jess blinked at her glaring at Rick, Rick bite his lip and frowned.

"Terry told me what you said to River. It was highly rude of you to speak that way to her and you owe her an apology. She is a main part of my family now and if you are disrespecting her you are disrespecting me." Oichi says growling a bit. Jess gasped, Darcaniea was chuckled with a smirk, Rick frowned and looked at River "I'm sorry" River sighed "Its fine"

Terry couldn't help but smirk and have a 'I told you so' look on his face. Oichi huffed out angrily until Vivi poked her cheeks. "Say Ahh.." She says holding a fork to her. Oichi sat up happily and open her mouth to receive the food being fed to her. Vivi giggled at her.

After Dinner, dinner was rather really good, Oichi was rubbing her tummy. River leaned back in her chair. Troy chuckled as the students were finished. "Alright has a special surprise" Jess and Darcaniea looked at him, he smiled as the waiters and waitresses brought in trays of wine cups filled with something. Troy smiled "They have made, Caramel Pudding Cups so please enjoy" Jess's eyes widen as it was handed out, Jess smiled and took a bite of it "mmhmmmm" Everyone took a bite. River's eyes sparkled taking a bite of hers "Mhmmmmm! Oichi sighs. "Its so good but I prefer Franks..." She gobbled it down anyways.

After their treat, Troy had issued a crew few for the students as it was getting late and getting dark. Jess was her cabin with Sabo, he was the bathroom. Jess was laying on the bed, she was in white tank top with Harley Quinn panties. Laying on her tummy with her legs up moving them back in fourth she was video chatting with her mother check on Elvira. Dawn smiled on the video while holding Elvira, Elvira can see Jess's face on the phone's screen. She was smiling "Mama!" Jess giggled "Hey sweetie, I miss you! Mama how is she?" Dawn smiled "She's doing good, being very good girl. She was playing with Roxas, gave Roxas a big kiss on his forehead while he was sleeping. Running around Dante this afternoon, pretty cute to be honest. She was playing with Anubis also" Jess smiled "awwww! I hope you recorded it!" Sabo coming out of the bathroom now, Jess smiled "Sabo come here! On video with mama and Elvira"

Sabo stretched, coming into the camera's view, Elvira's eyes widen and smiled "Daddy! Daddy!" Elvira giggled out, Jess was smiling. Sabo had a huge smile on his face. Jess chuckled "Mama, Mama!" Elvira chimed, Jess chuckled "I'm here sweetie" then they see her yawning and rubbing her eyes, Jess and Sabo smiled softly "Mom its time for her to sleep" Dawn nodded "Yeah she wouldn't go to bed unless she saw you and Sabo"

"Sounds about right." Sabo says chuckling. "But" then they see her walking with the camera and Elvira was falling asleep on her shoulder, Dawn chuckled softly "Look at this" she turned the phone they see Dante on the couch with Roxas on his chest, Dante had hand on his back. Jess's eyes widen. "Awww so cute..." She whispered.

Sabo rolled his eyes slightly. "Already took a picture of it I'll send it to you and Oichi after I put Elvira to sleep" Jess smiled "Alright, good night mama, give Elvira a kiss for me and Sabo" Dawn smiled "I will, Elvira sweet can you say goodnight to mama and daddy?" Elvira's sleepy eyes fluttered open and she smiled "night" Jess smiled "night sweetie"

Dawn ended the call. Jess chuckled "Hearing her say night, makes me feel like a good mother. She's learning so fast for a baby of her age" 'We already know why.' Sabo says chuckling to himself. Then she was pushed down making her gasp "Wait Sabo... What are you doing...?"

"What does it look like." Jess's face turned red "you still feel jealous...?" "I'll let you be the judge of that." He attacked her neck and slipped a hand up her tank top making her moan with a whisper as he cupped her left boob "Sabo... In the bag..." He pulled for a second and reached in the bag and pulled a small metal device. "What is this..." Jess smiled "Place it on the door and push the button..." Sabo did what he was told. He watched as the walls shined and looked at Jess who was smiling "Darcaniea gave me her soundproof devise... so we can be loud all we want" she got on her knees and took off her tank top "Devour me..." "I planned to do that with or without that device anyways." Sabo says chuckling.

In River's and Terry's cabin, River was lying next to Terry. River was rubbing her tummy. "I wish I can see them..."

Terry rubs his head and sighs. He gets up and digs in his bag. River blinked "what are you doing?" Terry took out a small blue ball and pressed it. Gabby came out. "Greetings! I am Gabby!" Terry smiled. "Hey Gabby, can you do me a favor?" Gabby sat cross legged. "It depends on what the favor is. If it is involving Lady Oichi I cannot." Terry shook his head. "It's not. Can you check on the babies for me?" He said pointing to Rivers stomach. Gabby stood up. "Yes, I can!" She held her hands out. River blinked as Gabby scanned her "did she just scanned me...?"

Terry nodded as he grabbed his tablet. "Gabby is an intelligent program so something like this is easy for her." A picture came on Terry's tablet, River's eyes widen to see her twins. "You are currently 14 weeks! This is the first week in your second trimester, the one a lot of women find the most comfortable of the three. Your nausea and exhaustion are likely to have lifted, or are starting to and you won't be so big that you feel awkward and cumbersome. Expect a surge of energy in the next few weeks as your body really starts pumping out those feel good hormones." River was turning red "Jess was like that, always horny..."

"Nothing wrong with that. Keep going Gabby." Terry says as Gabby sat cross legged once more.

"When you are 14 weeks pregnant, it is time to look into an exercise program specifically designed for pregnant women. It is important that you start doing pelvic floor exercises now, which will help your body to support the increasing weight of your uterus. Many potential problems can be avoided by doing regular, daily repetitions which will strengthen your pelvic floor muscles. If possible, book in with a class of women who will be experiencing the same changes as yourself. Many long term friendships have been forged over ante-natal exercise classes, where it is often impossible not to laugh at yourself, as well as others. You may find your greatest emotional support is coming from your female friends around now, close as you are to your partner. There's just something about shared experiences which sets off a sense of connection." Gabby all said, River smiled and touched the screen "I can't wait to know the genders... After my 3rd month Aurora can tell, I don't know could Gabby tell...?"

Terry looked at Gabby. "Could you?" Gabby nodded. "Yes! I can very well tell what gender your lovers babies would be. Would you like to know!" She says River's eyes widen "Yes!" she giggled "Oh please Gabby!"  
Terry nodded at Gabby. "Go ahead." Gabby's eyes shinned light blue. "Congratulations they are both the gender of a female!" Gabby says as her eyes return to normal.

River was smiling "Both are gonna be girls..." River pulled Terry down hugging him "Oh Terry, girls! Where gonna have twin girls!" Terry smiles lightly. "We have to tell Oichi! Wait we can't leave the cabin..."

"There will be time tomorrow." There was a knock on the door "lights out" it was troy "Get your rest" Then they hear him walk away, River chuckled and got under the blankets "Lets go to sleep" she yawned making Terry chuckle at her. "Yeah." They snuggle up together, River was already out like a light with a smile on her face.

Terry still had Gabby active. "Gabby...my uncle does he still..." Gabby looked at him. "Lord Dante is not pleased that he has to give you up." Terry sighs. "So he hates me?" "Nope. He still trusts you. You haven't been taken off any mission list and your main job is still to look after Oichi. Kid was only brought in to add an extra hand nothing more." Terry frowned. "But Kid of all people..." "Do not worry. I have restricted anyone from touching Lady Oichi inappropriately and if they do they will get a jolt of a life time and this included Kid as well. So please don't worry." Terry smiles. "Thanks Gabby." Gabby bows and disappears into her ball as Terry goes to sleep.

Morning, students were getting out of the train following Troy through the empty train station at 4am in the morning. There bags were being brought there by bag handlers. Sabo was caring a still knocked out Jess and so was Terry, he was caring a very sleepy River. Rick was caring a sleepy Darcaniea also. The students looked like there were gonna pass out from tiredness. Nami yawned as she walked out and Ace was carrying Vivi. Oichi and Kid stepped out wide awake. Nami shock her head. "Why are you two so...up?" Kid had his hands in his pocket. "Please...this is my work time on the weekends." Kid says. Oichi smiled as she combed her morning hair down. "I'm more of a morning person since Niko gets up around this time." Naruto was being piggy backed by sasuke, Hinata was being piggy backed also by Neji. Shikamaru was yawning 'so tired' Reaching the bus, it was white with black tinted windows, their bags were already being put in the bottom "Alright get in everyone" They all nodded "And Sabo, Terry, Rick. Wake them up" Sabo frowned but sighed "Jess hun wake up" Jess hummed "Mhmmm?" and fluttered eyes open "Where here at the bus come on wake up" Jess hummed "Mhmmmm" he placed her on the ground and stood up yawning, so did Darcaniea and River, she pouted "more sleep..." Sabo helped Jess in, The inside of the bus was nice, Five 15" Wide Screen Monitors, Reclining Seats with Headrest, LED Reading Lights, Tinted Windows with Window Blinds, Dual Air Conditioner Climate Control, Premium Sound System, Underneath Full Parcel Luggage Area, Foot Rests and a Restroom. Sabo and Jess walked all the way in the back. Right away as Jess and Sabo sat down in the back, Jess leaning on his shoulder already falling asleep. Rick and Darcaniea took a spot in front of them, Darcaniea did the same with Rick, passing out on his shoulder Terry walked River to the back, they sat down and River yawned "sleepy" she leaned on his shoulder falling asleep.

Oichi and the others were in the middle. Ace was with Vivi. Nami was by herself and Kid was with Oichi. Kid takes out a book to read while Oichi brings her tablet out. She placed her Bluetooth in and turned the camera on. She smiled as she saw Karasu and Niko waiting. Niko eyes were widened. He smiled as he saw Oichi. "Ma!" Oichi giggled. "Morning Niko, Morning Karasu." "Lady Oichi. I heard that Kid was watching you." Oichi nodded as she smiled at Niko hitting the camera. "I will be fine. He knows the deal." Karasu frowned but nodded. "How is Kaeden and Law?" "Law is at work, in surgery. A bad car pile-up in town and Kaeden is being Kaeden. He's going out to lunch with Lucci today." Oichi smiled. "That's good. I may be his mom but Lucci is still his dad. I'm glad they are spending time together." Niko was pouting. He felt ignored. "MMAAAA!" He yelled. "I see you my little bunny. Don't worry I'm not ignoring you." Niko laughed as he clapped his hands. He started to cough making her frown. "It's time for his medicine. Law mixes it in his milk and juice now so I don't think he knows the difference." Oichi nodded. "Yes, take good care of him okay." "Yes, my lady." They click off. Oichi sighs and then shakes her head as she brought up her work from yesterday.

Troy stepping in and made sure everyone was on. The driver got back on and started the bus "Alright, I know you are still very much tired, This drive to the camping site is gonna be 5 hours, we will be reaching it around 5am or sometime after 5am" students just muttered to him, he sighed "Alright we can head out know bus driver" he nodded and started to drive off. Troy sat down in front reading over his notes.

With in hours, Jess's fluttered open. She looked around and noticed she was on a bus. She blinked "bus?" Sabo hearing her up "your awake" Jess smiled "how long has it been?" "About 5, we should be at the camp site soon" Jess smiled, River already up was munching on chips. Jess looked to her and smiled "You seem very happy" River giggled "Yeah! Oh I forgot to say something to you and Oichi, me and Terry have something to say to you two, Oichi! Can you come back here for a moment!?" Jess smiled "Hey Oichi"

Oichi sighs as she stops making one of her newest outfits. She handed Kid the tablet and got up. Reaching the back she sat down, River was holding Terry's hand "So Terry had Gabby scan me... and she can tell what the genders are right away..." River giggled "We are having twin girls!" Jess's eyes widen "No way!" Oichi smiled. "Congrats. I'm very happy for you two." River smiled "Oichi, we want you to be god mom of baby A" she nudged Terry who blinked and then smiled "Oh" he chuckled and gave Oichi the ultrasound pic that had the twins and marked A and B.

"Yeah you ask me before and I happily said yes. Thank you." Oichi says taking the picture. Jess was smiling "awwwww!" River smiled and looked at Jess "We'd like you to be the god mother of baby B!" Jess gasped and squealed happily hugging her "Oh River!" River chuckled and rubbed her back.

Soon Oichi return to her seat to see Kid going through her collection of clothes. After a quick smack to the back of the head they ended up playing a few games on her tablet.

Troy stood up "Alright everyone, if you look out to your right side you will see the campsite!" Everyone blinked and looked out the window. There was a large group of white large tents, and off to the side in the back is a black tapped area that was very large "that large area in the back is the digging set. I have talked to Professor Mora and he will great up all around 9am, so you can go ahead and relax yourselves in your tents. now then! You are stuck with the same person you bunked with on the train!" some students groaned. "However, Darcaniea and Rick you will be bunked with Jess and Sabo! Gaara will be with Ace and Kid" Jess eyes widen and smiled "alright!" Rick sighed, Darcaniea was grinning "sounds fun"

Ace and Kid frowned. Gaara frowned at being placed with Ace and Kid. "Now I'm not gonna have to remind you that this is a dig site you are going, on our digs you are required to wear something cool. No high heels ladies"

"Who the heck brings high heels..." Some girls says. "This is the desert so make sure you put on some sunscreen and a hat, if you didn't bring some the camp site has some hats and sunscreen" he looked at River "don't over heat yourself, if you ever feel too hot, head to the showers and take a cold shower. You are caring twins, Terry's so make sure you are good" River nodded "don't worry Troy I'll be alright" Everyone talked amongst themselves as they waited to get off the bus. Not long the bus stopped, Troy got up and walked out as the students followed him. Troy giving them there number tents, they headed off to find there tents. Terry was caring River bags for her.

Jess, Sabo, Rick and Darcaniea finding there tent, tent number 4. They stepped in, Jess smiled "Wow!" caramel-leather chairs, travel artifacts, Moroccan lanterns, bleached-wood, weaved floors mats, biscuit-coloured cushions, there a king size bed. "This tent is amazing!" Sabo looked at the bed and frowned along with Rick.

"I hate this already..." Sabo says frowning. Rick nodded "Why is there only one bed...?" Jess and Darcaniea looked at them, Jess sighed "It's a king... A king can fit four people... god you two relax..." Darcaniea grinned and sneaked up from behind Jess and snuggled up behind her making her gasp. The boys looked and Rick was blush. "Oh sharing a king size bed would be fun!" Jess's face turned red "Darcaniea!" Sabo sighed.

Oichi was in a room with Nami and Vivi. Luckily, they weren't super near Jess and the others tent just three over. Oichi had all too many experience when it came to being in close spaces with Jess and Sabo. She shook her head as she sat down. She took out Gabby. "Gabby show me Niko please." Gabby nodded and brought a live feed of Niko sleeping soundly. Law was in the room with him. "Law..." Law, hearing his name turned and smiled at the camera. He walked up to it and grabbed it. "Hey Ichi. You made it there safely?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, and I'm already ready to come home to you." Law chuckled. "Niko is okay?" Law nodded. "Yes, his fever is gone down and he stop couching a lot. He just went to sleep a few seconds ago but..." Law turns the camera to the broken window. "What happen to the window?" Oichi asked in shock. "We really need to talk about this beast trait thing. Niko has been using Eric as a punching bag...Dante said it doesn't fully unlock till he's five or six but he is showing major signs." Oichi rubbed her head. "I guess I'll ask Papa to make something for Niko." Law sighs as he sits down in a chair. "Anyways Nami sent me that video." "What video?" Law smirked. "Of you and Vivi's fun time of course. You miss me that much? Should I send you one of..." Oichi blushed as she quickly hangs up" She looks to see Nami and Vivi giggling at her. "S-Shut up!" Oichi says.

Later on at 9am, all the students were out of the tents, meeting at near the dig sit. Jess was wearing, light brown shorts, grey tank top, black boots, brown leather hat and sunglasses. Darcaniea was wearing some similar but her shorts were black and her hat was black.

Everyone was waiting. There was big box crate, Troy was standing there as Professor Mora came over. He smiled at the students "Welcome to Gerion Desert dig site! I'm Professor George Mora" professor mora looked rather young, he was very highly attractive. He had short light brown hair, light skin and yellow eyes. The girls were blushing at him.

Some of the guys rolled their eyes at him. Troy chuckled "Well then!" he reached in and pulled out a rolled up black kit "These are your dig kits, Zip Case, Bone Tools. Small Hand Tools, Trowel and Square, 5cm Photo Scale, Small Finds Clean Brushes! Know we are dig for bones and what's one of the rules of paleontology?" the students blinked and started to think for an answer, Jess sighs "Really now, its like none of you pay attention in class, Sometimes people get an image in their heads of paleontologists using sophisticated tools like Ground Penetrating Radar in order to find fossils. The excavator must try to determine the position of the fossil to ensure that they collect the entire specimen. The overburden is then removed using hand tools such as hammers, chisels, small picks, awls and brushes until the edges of the specimen are clear, revealing the extent of the bone. If the freshly exposed bone is fragile it can be consolidated. Field consolidates are chosen based on the desired properties of the consolidate (strength, glass transition temperature, re-solubility), solvent availability and matrix properties. Thin gauze, layers of Japanese rice paper, or toilet tissue can be adhered to the bone with consolidate to give additional strength. If the matrix is extremely crumbly it too can be consolidated. The purpose of the consolidate is to strengthen the bone enough so that it can be collected safely, the consolidate should be removable in the lab. After the edges of the specimen have been delineated, and fragile areas consolidated, work can begin on trenching around the entire specimen. Beginning several inches away from the bone, earth is removed all of the way around the fossil, and down to well below where the bottom of the specimen is thought to be. This procedure leaves the fossil on a matrix pedestal making the specimen look like a "mushroom." But there is also many other ways" Professor Mora was smirking at her "My my what a student you have here... wait.. is that little Jess?!" Jess blinked, Troy smiled "Yup" Professor Mora chuckled "My my but anyways as Ms. Mikcloud was telling everyone is right, know then there is a picture of an area that I have marked for you, it is in your dig kit. The number of the area is on the pack of the picture, Luckily for you don't have to dig so deep, that part is finished for you, since you don't have all month to dig for it" Troy started to give out the kits "Know then, go on and find your site!" Jess smiled and rolled out hers and sees her site she smiled and looked at Sabo who was frowning "Sabo what's wrong?" "you don't have the same as me" Jess shook her head "its fine go on" she walked away. Darcaniea laughed "Aww the big boy can't be with his lover while digging?" she walked away taunting, Rick sighed "Ignore her" he walked away. River was walking away from Terry and Terry was frowning watching her. Troy sighed 'I'm gonna get glares...' he walked up to Terry and snatched the photo from his hand "Go on, go join her"

Terry frowned. "What is with you and your family snatch stuff away from people. All you gotta do is ask. Jeez..." Terry says walking after River. Luckily for Troy everyone already knew about River and the twins so no glares were really given.

Finding her area smiled and knelled down, she took rolled out her kit and took out a brush and started the dirt away, Troy was walking around watching his students do their work. Peeking out one area, which was Oichi's. Troy watched her.

Oichi sighed as she rubbed the ground. "I Don't know why but, I feel like I should apologize before I start digging." She says as she grabs a brush. Troy smiled and walked away. He stepped to Naruto's and looked. Naruto was staring at the ground narrowing at it and then frowned at his kit. Troy shook his head "Naruto, study the ground. The ground will let you know what tool to use first" Naruto looked at him and nodded. Troy sighed and took a deep breath "Everyone! Before you start on digging! Study the earth, the earth will let you know what tool to use first first!" he shouted and walked away. Some students like Ace and Kid had headphones in, with the music on low, as they started to dig and look around.

Hours went by as it hit 1:30pm. Jess smiled standing up "Amazing! Its half brushed away!" she giggled, taking out her notepad she started to take notes on the bones she found. Measuring, she noted as 'T-rex skull'

Oichi was sitting on the ground nearly finished. She was on her tablet listening to music while she put her tools away.

Over by River and Terry, River smiled and brushed away a part "This is amazing, Dinosaur Vertebra" "Yeah." Terry says nodding. A sound of a horn made the students jumped as Troy had a Mic with him "alright stop what your doing and head for the dinning tent!" River right away stood up "Fooood! Yay!" Terry covered one of his ears. "Some of us has sensitive hearing here..."

After the day and the next day, Jess, Oichi, River, Nami, Terry, Vivi, Darcaniea, Rick and Sabo were seating in a black and blue 8 Seat Golf Cart. Ace, Kid, Killer, Ajisai, Naruto, Sasuke, Luffy and Shikamaru were in other one next to them. Sabo and Ace were both driving them. They were on their way to the Oasis. Jess was sitting beside Sabo on the passenger side was wearing her Purple Floral Print Bohemian Style Bikini. She had a hooded white lace cardigan on and bare of sunglasses on with black flip flops on. River next to Oichi and Terry, River was wearing a Cupshe Seaside Wind Chime Floral Bikini Set with black flip flops and sunglasses with a white sun hat. Darcaniea next to Rick, was wearing a black with silver square studs bikini with black flips and sunglasses on.

Nami sighs as she leans on Vivi. "Finally, something other than digging in dirt all day." Vivi smiled and patted her on the head. "You did a good job Nami. Sanji would be proud." Nami shakes her head. "That big lug. I do miss his ice cream soda pops though. I'd kill for a tangerine fruit smoothie. He makes them the way I like them." Vivi giggled. "True we could be playing in dirt and eating his luxury food at the same time. You should tell him to through a banquet for us when we get back." "Ooo good idea Vivi. I bet he wouldn't mind that." Nami says smiling. Reaching the Oasis, The boys stopped the golf carts and they all stepped out to see the Oasis waterfall, Jess smiled "Wow!" Darcaniea smirked "Not bad" River was smiling "Its gorgeous!" she took out her phone and took a picture of it. There were students already around it swimming and having fun, Troy was under a large umbrella, there was some spots. There were some students relaxing and taking group photos.

Jess smiled "Look there some free spots in a group area with large umbrellas" Naruto jumped "YAHOO! SIWMMING!" he took off to the water, Sasuke shook his head "such a dope" he followed him. Shikamaru sighed and followed after them. Gaara smiled and shook his head. Jess, Darcaniea and River already dragging Sabo, Rick and Terry over to the free spot.

Oichi and the girl went to the water. Oichi was putting her bun into a hair and covering with a special head covering Dante made for her hair along way back. She never understood why he made this for her but today she was glad she brought. Now she didn't have to worry about her hair getting wet and poofy. Jess smiled and sat down "the water looks so nice!" Darcaniea chuckled "Yeah it does, lets go in" Jess smiled and stood up "Yeah!" river giggled "I wanna go" they held hands and took off as the boys watched them. Sabo and Terry were frowning as Rick sat down "Would you two relax, let the girls swim" "Bug off." Both Terry and Sabo said to Rick in unison before getting up and going their separate ways. Sabo went to Luffy and Ace who were about to wrestle and Terry went to Oichi who was pushed in the water by another boy student. He growled slightly until he saw Kid kick the boy and his friends in the water. Terry sighed. At least he really was watching Oichi. "Terry!" Terry looks up to see Oichi waving over to him. He walked over to her as she swam to out. She shook herself. "Gahh...stupid boys..." Terry chuckled. "You okay?" Oichi nodded. "I need a favor." Terry smiled. "Sure anything for you." Oichi blushed slightly and play punched his shoulder. "Don't say that now...anyways I want you to play shark with those boys." She pointed to the guys Kid was glaring at. Terry smirked slightly evilly. "Of course. Your wish is my command my lady." Oichi smiled as she followed him back into the water.

Jess jumped off a rock landing in the water, Darcaniea wad grinning and followed Jess in the water by jumping off a rock. River giggled and sat on a rock as her leg were half in the water.

They soon heard a high pitch scream. Thinking it was a girl they all turned. The looked a bit shocked to see that the screaming were coming from the boys and one had no shorts on covering his private area. They were running scared out of the water. The other students busted into laugher as the boy's shorts floated in the water. River laughed "Hahaha!" Jess and Darcaniea got out and started to laugh, Naruto and Sasuke appeared by the rock, they were looking down at the water, Darcaniea grinned nudged Jess who looked at her with a blink. Darcaniea pointed to Sasuke and Naruto. Jess looked and smirked and nodded. They both stood up and stepped to them "Hey guys" they turned as they see them both charge at them, Jess and Darcaniea both speared them in making the boys scream, River was laughing.

Oichi was laughing at the boy who was trying to get his short back when suddenly Terry pounce on her as well. "Shark attack!" Oichi screamed playfully as she swims away with Nami and Vivi. Going back under water Terry quickly caught up and grabbed all three girls. "Gotta you!" He says smiling. He then lifts all three girls and tosses them in the midair. They came down screaming. "CANNONBALLLL!" They splashed down hitting Terry in the face with water. Oichi popped up laughing. Vivi's hair was streaming down her face. Her bun came lose while swimming from Terry. Nami was back stroking and enjoying herself. Terry shook his head. His hair stuck to his body making some girls blush at him. Oichi splashed him and he splashed back laughing. Vivi was blinded by her air quickly caught their attention. Both Oichi and Terry smirked as they dove underwater. Vivi, finally moving her hair out her face looked around. "Oichi? Where she go..." She then pouted. "Did she leave me!?"

Suddenly both Oichi and Terry jumped form under the water. "SHARK ATTACK!" They both yell jumping on Vivi. "Kyyaaa! Ace help!" Vivi screams. Ace hearing Vivi put Luffy in a headlock and quickly dropped him. He dove underwater as well. He popped up behind Terry, grabbed him, then suplexed him in the water. He then grabbed Oichi and flipped her over. "Kyaa!" Oichi screamed as she went in the water. Ace picked up Vivi bridal style. "I shall save you my wify!" He says holding her up. Vivi giggled as she tackled him into a hug, pushing them back into the water.

River started to pout and got up walking over to the waterfall area. Jess and Darcaniea got out of the water. Jess blinked and frowned and followed after her. Darcaniea sighed and turned back to water and dove in.

Terry was laughing at Oichi as she pouted. Being back flipped so easily was upsetting. She was about to go attack Ace who was now floating with Vivi laying on top of him. Darcaniea popped up next to Oichi and Terry making Oichi jump, Darcaniea smiled. "Let's go join Jess and River by the waterfall?" she pointed to see River putting her hand in the falling water smiling. Oichi looked at River then Ace then back at River and then sighs. "I suppose my revenge can wait a bit longer. Terry! Mush!" She says pointing to River. Terry salute. "Ay!" Oichi hung on to him as he swam her over to the waterfall. Darcaniea was laughing, then looked at Sabo "You coming too lover boy?" Rick was already heading for the waterfall.

Sabo didn't answer her as he swam to the waterfall. Darcaniea chuckled and swim to the waterfall. Over by the waterfall, River was smiling at the water touching her hand. Jess smiled and noticed something, she blinked and jumped to a rock and sees an opening behind the waterfall.

Terry helped Oichi up as she stretched. Jess turns her head "Hey everyone look! I found an opening behind the waterfall!" River blinked and stepped over to her and looked "Ooo I think Jess found a secret cave!"

Terry and Oichi titled their heads a bit. "All vote to go explore it?!" Jess said with a smile. Darcaniea, Rick, Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara raised their hands. Living on an island that is filled with different types of caves Terry and Oichi weren't too interested in this but they decided to go along with them anyways. Stepping in the back they were carefully not to fall off the side, the sound of the waterfall was somewhat loud for Terry but he bared with it. Walking in their eyes widen. The Cave, it is formed entirely from hexagonally jointed basalt columns. "Wow! This place is amazing!" Jess said giggled, River smiled "Its really pretty" Naruto was smiling "its so big!" Sasuke shook his head. Darcaniea was climbing on the rocks, Rick chuckled and followed her.  
Oichi sat down on one of the rocks. It was a nice place but nothing for her to get excited about. She then frowned and rubbed her chin. 'Mmm...any other day I'd be a excited by a place by this...I wonder if this dull attitude of mine is finally maturing..." Oichi's eyes sparked as she daydreamed slightly of her no longer being a airhead but then she frowns again and rubs her chin. 'Then again...Law is a pretty dull and gloomy person when it comes to things other than sex, fluffy things, the boys, and me...' She gasped. 'Am I getting a dull trait from Law!?' She nearly sweat drops in depression before she completely threw out the entire conversation in her head. Terry was looking at her trying not to laugh. He always enjoyed Oichi's mental conversations. The different expressions she made was to funny. He turned back to River keeping his eyes on her but giving her enough space to roam freely.

Jess climbed on the rocks, Sabo followed her "Careful Jess" Jess smiled "I know hun I will" River looking at some quartz on one of the rocks and smiled. Naruto suddenly jumped in the water, making Sasuke and Shikamaru sigh at him.

Oichi sighs as she finished her mental battle. She then felt a pinch on her thigh near her butt. She quickly stood up and looked around. She frowned when she didn't see anything. "Maybe a sharp rock pinch me or something..." ess looked blinked at Oichi "you alright sis?"

"Meh. I'm fine..." Oichi says. Jess smiled "Lets go deeper!" she pointed to the back of the cave!" Darcaniea chuckled "I'm up for it" River giggled and skipped over "Me too! Terry love lets go please?!" Jess frowned "Uhm River I think you should stay... your pregnant after all..." River pouted "But I wanna see the back of the cave!"

"I don't see anything wrong with her coming with." Terry says. "She perfectly capable of handling herself even while carrying my kids. Plus, I'm here to look out for her." He turns to help Oichi up a rock and pointed to her. "This one...on the other hand has me more worried than anything. Super clumsy and airheaded you know." Oichi frowned. "Oh, shut your face...I'm fine with taking care of myself to." Oichi takes a step and slips forward. "Kya!" Terry catches her, making her pout. He pushes her out front chuckling. "Yeah...sure you can." Jess chuckled "Alright, if I was pregnant Sabo would be all up my ass demanding me not go" she looked at Sabo with a pout.

Terry frown. "Well, I'm not Sabo. If River wants to explore the rest of the cave then I see no harm done." River giggled and walked forward "Lets go!" they chuckled and followed Jess and River deeper in the cave, reaching an area that was getting dark. Making Naruto launch at Sasuke clinging to him, Sasuke shook his head. Then suddenly the cave started to light up, making their eyes widen. River grinned "Wow a Glowworm Caves, there really rare!" Jess giggled "So pretty!"

Oichi looked around. There was a smaller cave back on her home island but it was more blueish then here. She rubs the back of her thigh. Terry yawns as he scratches his head. 'This place smells weird...' He says rubbing his nose.

"HEY!" they hear making them all jump, Jess blinked "You kids better get back here!" it was Troy's voice, making them all frowned. Jess groaned "God dam it... dad must have saw us come in here..." River pouted "I guess we should go before we get all detention" Jess pouted and grabbed Sabo's hand pulled him back to the entrance.

"Looks like the fun is over." Terry says. They all headed back and there was Troy standing there by the waterfall pissed off but closed his eyes with a sigh "come on get out of here, it's not safe in here, there are pink blue spider's in these caves, there very poisonous" Jess's eyes widen and gulped "Let's go..." River frowned "Were sorry we didn't know..." Oichi looked back in the cave. "Oichi come on before you get lost!" Terry says making her frown. "Shut up!" She quickly headed out behind them.

After a few hours of playing around. Jess and the others were relaxing in warm air. It was getting close to head back to the tents. Oichi was floating in the water in a daze. She didn't know why but her body was getting hot and she felt a little sick. There was a painful throbbing on the back of her thigh where the rock poked her. The pain had been slowly increasing but she ignored it hoping it would go away but it only got worse. Her breathing was a bit hard to keep under control. Looking up her vision started to blur. 'I wonder if it was a rock at all...' 'Haha...silly Oichi...how kind of you to bring me dinner...' Oichi's eyes widen. In her head Kan's door was closed but inside her room was steaming of purple liquid. Kan held her tongue out. The liquid dropped on it sizzling. Kan moans slightly as her eyes roll up in the back of her head. "I found another tasty pleasure...More give me more...!" Oichi frowned as she felt her body starting to sink into the water. 'W-What's going on...' Kan laughed. "You're so stupid Oichi. Don't know you know when you have been poison." 'Poison!? So that really was...!?' "Haha because you've been playing so hard like a naïve girl, the poison has started to spread through your body. However, since you treated me to such yummy meal, I'll save your pathetic life but you will have to deal with the symptoms until I'm done hahaha...So sleep tight Hehehe." Kan smiled slightly insanely "I hope you don't drown hehe..."

Oichi frowns as she starts to black out slightly. Kid who was looking around for her spotted her sinking. At first, he thought she was playing until he noticed she wasn't moving. His eyes widen as he quickly jumped in after her. Terry was wearing a skin tone bracelet for Gabby. He was sitting with the others, rubbing Rivers belly as he glazed up in the sky. They were talking about something he didn't really care about until suddenly Gabby activated herself and appeared in front of him. "EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!" She yelled making them jump up.

Jess's eyes widen and stood up, Darcaniea and Rick were frowning. Gabby's body turned red as she pointed to the water. "DANGER! LADY OICHI IS DANGER REQUEST IMMEDIATE ASSISTANCE!" Terry's eyes widen as he hopped up. Students were already by the water with a worried look. They had saw Kid dive in after Oichi but he hasn't come up yet. Someone quickly went to get Troy.

Jess, Darcaniea, Rick and Sabo were worried the dashed for the water, River frowned "lets go!" She pushed Terry

Reaching the water, they saw Kid surface with an unconscious Oichi. He pants as he swims her to the others. "Oichi!?" "She's burning up..." Kid says as he held her. Jess gasped and knelled down "Oichi!" Darcaniea stood there frowning. Rick felt his heart thumping worried. Terry and River reached them and Terry right away knelled down.

"Oichi!? Oichi!" His eyes widen as he could smell something similar in the cave. What he was smelling wasn't the cave it was the poison from Oichi. He grits his teeth. River looked at her as Troy rushed over in a panic "What happened!?"

"I don't know." Kid said. "One moment she was floating in the water and the next she just sinks down." Troy frowned "Lets get her on the gulf cart, Alright everyone lets head back to the camp site, NOW!" the students frowned headed out. While Kid lifted Oichi, River got a good a look of something red on her thigh "Wait stop!"

Kid frowned. "We don't really have time to stop right now..." Jess and the others blink at her, River looked at her thigh and frowned "This is a spider bite... Troy I think a cave spider bite her..." Jess's eyes widen and felt tears run down her face "It's my fault, if we didn't go in the caves she wouldn't have been bitten..."

Sabo frowned as he held her hand. "It's not your fault. None of us knew about the spiders there." River looked at Troy "I always bring my kit with me, I have some anti venom. A habit really, I can treat her at the camp, but we have to go move quickly"

Reaching the camp Oichi was placed down on the bed. Vivi placed a wet cloth on her head. They were waiting on River. Kid was beside Oichi holding her hand. Terry was leaning on the wall self-loafing. Jess was on Sabo's lap tearing "Oichi..."

River appeared with her kit. She was about to get started on Oichi before Gabby appeared once more. "One moment!" Terry growled. "Gabby, we don't have time for you to be meddling!" Jess frowned "Gabby, River is here to help"

Gabby's eyes were blue as she scanned Oichi body. "My scanners detect that there is indeed poison within Lady Oichi however, it is...dispersing and disappearing..." Jess's eyes widen in shock, River blinked and looked down at Oichi "What do you mean?"

Gabby's ball rolled over to Oichi's head. "Scanners detect...that this is Lady Oichi but at the same time it's not...inconclusive data..." She rolled to the other side. "Her body is taking in the poison leaving only the symptoms. Danger levels should return to normal..." Gabby tilted her head. "Detecting...different brain waves...inconclusive...must report back to main system for more information." Gabby goes back into her ball. Jess blinked "So Oichi is immune to the poison...?" River tabbed her chin and looked at Terry "Its up to you if I should inject with the anti-venom, I trust Gabby she has never proven us wrong" Jess held on Sabo's hand looking at Terry.  
(others)

The next day at Grivida, around the afternoon. Zach was getting ready for Dante to come to his kingdom for a private lunch. He was gonna show Dante around his kingdom. He walked to the heliport waiting for Dante's private helicopter. Hearing it he looked to see Dante's helicopter.

As the helicopter landed the door opened and Dante walked out. He was wearing a blue suit with a striped blue and white shirt underneath, with a wool and silk blended blue overcoat. His hair was slicked back and his glasses were hanging in his pocket. He blew out smoke from his cigarette. He turned back to the pilot. "I'll contact you when I'm ready to leave." The pilot nodded as it started to take off. Dante pops his shoulders as he noticed Zach waiting.

Dante's eyes narrowed for a second. The man standing in front of him had peaked his interest since that day when Dawn came out of her sleep. He had pushed that interest to the back of his mind so he wouldn't get mixed up with him or Jetter but it was a different story now. A different vibe. Something Dante himself couldn't explain just yet, which only made him become more interested in this man. "King Zach...so nice of you to wait out here for my arrival." Zach chuckled "Please come" motioned him to step inside.

Dante nodded, putting out his cigarette. Walking Dante around the castle, the castle itself was in such good condition. Zach mention to Dante the Palace was over two thousands of years old and stood longer then the Mystic Palace in Celtica which was now in nothing but ruins due to tornados. Reaching his private room, he opened it "This is newish remodeled. My personal Bar, my man cave to be honest" Dante stepped in and he looked around. velvet lined room, lit by Baccarat chandeliers, is the ultimate Napa Valley escape from the hustle of the world outside. Not a tasting room, The Red Room is a "by appointment only" lounge, where you can enjoy bottle service, from a Sparkling Rosé, to a variety of Cabernet.

"Impressive to say the least." Zach chuckled and walked him over to the bar "So what would you like? I can make my own creation, its called the Alpha"

"I can drink anything so that will be fine." Dante says sitting down. Zach smiled and started to make there drinks like a professional mixer. Dante watched him, 2 oz vodka grey goose 4 oz coca cola classic open it and let it sit for a few minutes or cherry coke 1.5 oz grenadine or the juice from a jar of maraschino cherries maraschino cherries for garnish ice the tools shaker martini glass shot glass

In his mind Dante smirked. He wishes he could send a picture to Danni and rub this in her face now that she has to go longer without a drink. Zach finished and handed him the drink, Zach smiled and lifted his glass up "to our countries" Dante lifted his glass. "Yes, to our countries."

Dante took a sip. Without his knowledge, the sharp pick pierced his lip a bit. Zack's nose burn slightly and looked at Dante, he frowned mentally 'shit... I smell blood..' Dante feeling something running down his lip touched the leak of blood. He sighed mentally. 'The only backfire about not feeling pain...' Zach's throat started to water of the smell of his blood, Zach placed his cup down 'this isn't good... why now do I have to get like this...? This is one of the side effect of the black serum I hate...' He gulped, licking his lips slightly, he started to shiver as it was getting worse.

Dante looked for a tissue in his pocket. Zach suddenly lost the will on his own had as his eyes snapped and Dante could see the black slit appear in Zach's eyes. Dante raised an eyebrow. Dante then was tackled to one of the couches, he was under Zach as his arms were being held up, Zach was breathing heavily, fighting something to Dante's eyes.

In Dante's mind something about this felt quite familiar. "May I ask what do you think you are doing?" Zach gulped and looked into Dante's eyes "Forgive me... for what I'm about to do... I can't control my body..." "Control your...?" Zach sudden ripped the side of his shirt leaned down biting Dante in the neck. Dante blinked twice as he remembered what this situation reminds him of. 'Ah, Great...I'm gonna need a cigarette if this is going to happen.', Zach was gulping down his blood, drinking. Zach literally hummed with pleasure drinking Dante's, it tastes like Chocolate.

Dante had one eye open as his body felt a slight tingle. Then Zach pulled away from his neck and Dante could feel the lips of Zach trailing the side of cheek, Zach licked Dante's bleeding lip. Dante sighs mentally as he tries to contain his own urge. 'Definitely need a cigarette.'

Zach grabbed a hold of Dante's lower lip and started to suck on it, Zach's body suddenly started to press up again at him in between Dante's leg, Zach's lower half started grind slightly against him. Dante sighs out sharply as his body started to react to Zach. Zach pulled back slightly, his eyes were still in that slit form and frown he sat up "I'm sorry Dante... I couldn't control my body..."

Dante sits up. "It's fine...not the first time this has happened to me." He rubs his neck. Zach looked down and notices Dante was hard, he raised an eyebrow at him "You were turned on...?"

Dante sighs. "A natural reaction. Regardless of you being a man...you do have attractive features that fit my taste." He says rubbing his head. Zach smirked, he gets up and pulls Dante up with his strength "Come with me" he pulls him across the room to black curtain and pulls it open to reveal a door.

'Where are we going...' Opening the door, Zach pulled him in and Dante can see they had stepped into a living room, it was dark and felt nice to Dante. 'Impressive.' Dante says to himself. Pulling him through the living room he pulls him up to glass steps where they were now in a bed room "This is my private quarters" Bedroom Designs With Dark Blue Walls White Covered Bedding Red Covered Bedding Bench For Couples Brown Pillow Floral Pattern Bed Cover gallery from Dramatic Scheme.

"I see..." Dante says. Zach smirked and quickly had Dante on the bed "just between us?" he pressed his lower half on Dante's. Again, sharp sigh from Dante as he twitched slightly. "...I suppose so." Diving down his lips meet Dante's with a harsh kiss. Dante kissed him back with the same force. Zach diged in his tongue swirled their tongue together while he was rubbing against Dante slowly. Dante felt his body heat up more. Letting go of the kiss he leaned up removing his shirt.

* * *

 **((MA content, due to MA content rule on Fanfic it has been removed, if you wanna read the MA content please go Bluemoonroses's wattpadd))**

* * *

Zach chuckled getting up he started to get dressed "Dawn is lucky to have you every night" "So I am told many times by old girlfriends." Dante says. Zach smiled "Well why don't we finish our lunch in the original way"

"Alright." Dante says getting up looking for his pants. Zach smiled and guided him out of his private room back into private bar area, walking over to the couch he sat down and sighed "I should get you some new clothes, I have a black suite in there" he pointed to closet. "Thanks." Dante says first and foremost grabbing a well needed cigarette.

After their dinner which was streak a side of fries, Zach walked with him, they were heading to the helicopter pad. Turning the corner, they both stopped to see something standing there all in black, the guys face was covered by a black hood. Next to him there was Chida on the ground groaning holding his side, the can see the guy smirk. Zach growled "You"

Dante frowned. the guy chuckled "Hello father" this made Dante's eyes widen and looked at Zach. Zach's eyes were now in that slit forum "Don't you dare use my son's words to me Clover."

Dante sighs as he lit a cigarette. "Your foes never stay dead do they..." He laughed "So you figured it out that I possessed your son's body how funny, know tell me where is my body" Zach narrowed him. "I don't know what you're talking about"

Dante blew out smoke as he listens to them. His eyes then went to Chida. Clover chuckled "Oh Zach I know you, you like to keep your dead as a prize, even your son's if their good enough prizes to have. Your bastered son killed me and you kept my body, its somewhere hidden, frozen in a cryo tube like you did with River's parents. Now where is it!" he growled "Or your 2nd born will die!" he pointed his sword to Chida who was still on the ground. Dante glanced to Zach.

Zach grinned as his eyes widen and Clover's eyes widen and quickly moved out of the way as a sudden force punched through the wall. Dante whistled as he pushed his hair to the back. Clover growled "Fine I'll be back" he jumped out the window and disappeared, Zach sighed and walked to his son looking down "Stop playing around and get your lazy ass up"

Chida got up with a sigh "How was your dinner father?" Zach glared "Get out of my sigh before I kill you myself" Chida's eyes widen and took off. Dante turned off in a slight daze or so. Zach closed his eyes as his eyes went to normal "Sorry about that Dante let's get you back to Dawn"

"It's fine. Not every day you have a day like this." reaching the heli pad, Zach walked him to the door "if you ever need something let me know alright? Tell dawn I said hi" he smiled at him

Dante nodded. "Yes, I will." His chopper flew down, landing. The doors open for him. Zach backed up and headed inside waving goodbye. Dante waved back as he board the chopper.

Hours later, at Dawn's. Dawn was in the bedroom in the closet, she was in nothing bra and panties. Lily had just showed up and picked up Roxas and Elvira. Lily saying that Dante wanted her to watch Roxas and Elvira to give Dawn a breather. She smiled going through her new lingerie "Mhmmm which one should I wear for him..." she smiled at her new black one, she giggled and changed into it.

Dante was hearing a report from Gabby on his phone as he walked in. Hearing Dante Dawn slipped out of the closet and jumped on the bed on her knee's in a sexy way "Up here Dante!"

Gabby looked at him. "Tomorrow Gabby." Dante says as he walked upstairs. Dawn rubbed her hips in a sexy way "Welcome home my love" she purred at him. Somewhat not noticing the lingerie he grabbed Dawns hand and placed it on the hard lump already in his pants. Dawn's eyes widen and smirked at him "Everything...off...now..." Dante says as he eyes darken. Dawn smirked he was suddenly on his back and Dawn slipped of and started to strip in front of him.

Dante motion her over to him. She crawled over him and started to remove his pants. He signed mentally and flipped her over. She gasped has he switched positions and he was above her, she grinned "My my Dante someone is very horny..." Dante kissed her rubbing up against her roughly. Dawn moaned into his kiss "Mhmm!" Dante pulls back and towers over her. His eyes shinned back down on her. "Apologizes in advance..." He says before he goes back to kissing her.

The next morning Dante was at the window seal smoking. He was in gray sleeping pants and he was shirtless with bite marks and scratches on his back. Dawn was passed out on what remaining parts of the bed was left. He was smoking as Gabby reported to him about Oichi's condition. "She's immune to poison?" Gabby nodded. Her voice was on low so she wouldn't wake Dawn. "Yes Sir, it seems she was bitten by a cave spider." Dante sighed. "I take my eyes off her for one second..." Gabby smiled. "But Terry and Kid took good care of her. Even now on the way back." "Terry doesn't need to worry about Oichi at the moment. That's why Kid is with her." "True but, Terry wants to prove to you that he can do his job. He doesn't want you to hate him." Dante sighed as he blew smoke out. "That boy is something else...tell him not to feat. I no longer care how he leaves his life outside as long as his mind is focus on the missions he is given." Gabby nodded, bowed, and disappeared.

Dante sighed and rubbed his neck, where Zach had bit him at. He then turned to Dawn. He then looks back out the window and continues his smoking.

The next day around 10am the students had arrived back to the school, the school had a the day off for teachers days. Jess and sabo got out of the train, got there bags and headed for there car, they were excited to get Elvira back from Lily. Dante had called Sabo saying Lily had Elvira and Roxas. River stepping out and see's Haru and Robin there waiting, Robin seeing her aunt jumped up and down clapping her hands "AUNTIE!" and ran for her, River giggled and kneeled and caught her in a hug. Terry got out of the bus seeing them.

'It's good to be back...I wonder if Gabby told Uncle about what happened..." Then suddenly he was pushed against the buss with a kunai to his throat River's eyes widen "Brother stop!" Robin started to tear "Daddy NO!"

Terry sighed. He wasn't in the mood for this. Haru growled "Hurt my sister again and I will end your life" he turned around and disappeared. River bite his lip and rushed to him "love you alright?!" Robin rushed over "Uncle Terry!" Terry brushed himself off popping his neck. "Oh please. It will take more than your brother and a knife to make feel threaten or keep me away from you two. Let's go get Ty and find something to eat." He says. River giggled "Yeah, Robin lets go get Ty!" Robin clapped her hands "Yay! Brother TY!" Oichi stepped out making Robin smiled "HI!"

Oichi smiled a bit weakly and waved at her as Kid helped her out. River smiled "Let's go get ty hunny" Robin clapped and jumped on Terrys shoulders doing a ninja trick, River gasped with a huge smile "Already learning! Did grandpa teach you that?!" Robin giggled "Mush!" Terry chuckled and poked Robin's cheeks. "I'll mush for you this once but that word is for one person only." He tickled her. He then turned to Oichi. "Law coming?" Oichi pointed to Law walking towards them with Kaeden, Niko and Ty. He was frowning at Terry and Kid.

"Can't ask for one thing from anyone of you huh." Terry sighs. "Not now...I feel like crap already." "Understandable." Kaeden rushed Oichi and hugged her leg. Terry looked at Ty. "We are going to breakfast. Do you want to come?" Ty looked down. Law rushed his head and pushed him to Terry. "Bring his back before one. He's taking private lessons with Lily today." Terry nodded as he took Ty's hand. River giggled "I'm so starving!" Robin smiled "Foood!"

Oichi picked up Kaeden but titled back a bit. Kid caught her. "Careful." Oichi nodded. "Ma!" She smiled at Niko in the car seat looking at her. "Let's go Oichi. I need to get you checked out. He walked over and grabbed her hand. Law turned to Kid. They looked at each other for a slightly moment. "Thanks for looking out for her." Law said as he turns around. Oichi smiled back at Kid. "Thanks a bunch." Kid did a slight wave before he headed in a random direction not waiting for Killer or Ajiasi. He needed to clear his head. Darcaniea stepped off and see's Niko "There's my handsome nephew!"

Niko seeing Darcaniea smiled and laughed as he hold his hands up. Darcaniea poked Niko's cheek, Rick stepped off the bus hanging up on his brothers "Darcaniea we have to go back to Grivida, there's trouble" Darcaniea frowned "I don't wanna, my nephew would be sadden to see me go, right Niko tell Ricky no!" she chuckled. Rick frowned. Niko squeezed her finger. Niko looked at Rick and pouted. He then squeezed his eyes closed. "NN...No!" He says making Law sighs. "Great..." Niko waves his hands up and down. "No! No! No!" Oichi giggles. "Has he said No before?" Law shrugs "He's tried...but this is first time he's said it completely. Rick sighed "Very will I'll go back by myself" Darcaniea grinned took Niko in her arms "Yay we told him didn't we!"

Niko claps happily. Rick sighed and walked away "be back home tomorrow" Darcaniea chuckled and snuggled him "If only I can babysit you! You are just so cute! You and Elvira are just precious! Sabo and his stubborn butt won't let me babysit Elvira" Darcaniea pouted

Law sighs. "He's an idiot...but If you want to babysit Niko your welcome to at any time." Oichi nodded. "He completely attached to you so it makes it easier on us. As you can see he isn't taking a liking to Jess as much as I hope...and he hates Eric...other than me, Law, Terry, Kaeden, and papa...Niko hasn't really shown any attachment to anyone else but you." Darcaniea giggled "That's because of my eyes but who cares, I'm just happy he would like me, a monster... if only I was your godmom..." Niko clapped his hands reaching up to her. "It's not like I haven't thought of it..." Law says. Oichi smacks his arm. "Law!" Law rubs his arm. "I'm just saying...We are going to have more kids that's a given. We could have already made on if you let me take the implant out and I'm sure not all of them will become attached to Darcaniea...I'm pretty sure one of them will get that overly protective love of Jess that you have." Oichi frowned at him quickly shutting him up. Niko laughed at them and then yawns and rubs his eyes. He cuddles on Darcaniea curling up, kicking out slightly in her arms. Darcaniea smiled brightly rocked himself "Let me come with you" she whispered. Law and Oichi nodded. Darcaniea smiled and walked with them as Niko slept in her arms.

Arriving at Lily's, Jess and Sabo walked in seeing bunch of kids running around. Zane was screaming running around, Sabo sighed. Zane noticing Jess eyes widen "Aaa-aauntie!" Jess smiled "Hey here Zane! How are you? Zooming around like flash!"

"Zoom, Zoom!" Zane says laughing. He then ran away to some random part of the house. Jess chuckled and walked in more to see busted playpen with a toy kitchen set broken against the wall, this made Jess and Sabo gasp then they can hear Elvira, she was on the ground crying, the twins were trying to get her to stop. Jess stepped in "What happen?"

Brit sighs. "She just broke some of the toys nothing irreplaceable." Tiff sighed as well as Elvira ignored the stuff animal in her hand. Jess picked Elvira up making her slightly stop fussing, Sabo looking at what happen and sighed "I think it was her strength again" Jess frowned and rocked her "Its okay honey no one is mad at you... Girls where's Lily?"

The twins frowned and looked at each other. "Well...grandma is..." They heard a door open and Lily walked down stairs coughing into a bloody rag. "Girls..." She looked up to see Jess and Sabo and quickly hid the rag behind her. "Oh my. I didn't even hear you two come in." Jess blinked "Ms. Lily you okay?" Sabo frowned. "It's you heart again?" Lily smiled as she ignored the questions. "Elvira has been such angel while we watched her. I think she was a bit fussy and broke a few toys but all is fine. She looks so happy now." Tiff walked to her. "Grandma go ahead and rest. We will clean up and bring you something to eat." Lily patted her head. "I'll be fine dear but thank you." Sabo walked to her. "Ms. Lily...if being here is hurting you more than helping you then no one will blame you if you went back home." Jess frowned at this 'I hope she is okay...' Lily smiled at them. "You should go home now. I bet Elvira missed her parents a whole bunch." She stumbled slightly back up the stairs.

Brit frowned as she went to check on Zane. Tiff turned to them. "Well, I hope you guys had a nice trip. Elvira's things are in the front closet there. Sorry but I need to make something for grandma." She turns and head into the kitchen. Sabo sighs as he grabbed Elvira's things out the closet. Jess walked Elvira out Elvira was already clamed down, Zane zoomed passed her with no clothes and Brit chasing after him with his clothes.

"Zane! No! You have to wear clothes!" Zane laughed. "No!" Jess chuckled and left the house with Sabo behind him "I think a happy meal would make her happy" Sabo nodded. "Alright."

At McDonald's, River, Terry, Robin and Ty sat in the play area. They were eating their lunch, Robin was numbing on apple slices. River was on her 3rd burger and fries.

Ty was playing with his food a bit. River smiled "So Robin, Ty you wanna know the gender of the babies?" Robin's eyes widen "yes!" Ty didn't answer. River rubbed her tummy "Twin girls!" Robin gasped and clapped her hands "yay!" Ty frowned as he felt Terry pat him on his head. "...Congratulations..." Ty says as he pokes his burger. River frowned "Ty... do you hate me?"

Ty shakes his head. Terry sighs. "River we went over this already..." Tears started to flow "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you feel like I would ever replace you... Oh ty! You are my son and I don't care what others would say, the moment you came in my life, you became my son" Robin blinked and looked at Ty "ty..."

Ty said nothing making Terry rub his head. "I know you understand and it's okay." Terry tells him. River chuckled softly and whipped her tears away "forgive me, pregnancy hormones... Terry love can you get me some ice cream?" "I'd rather bring you the whole ice cream machine if I could." Terry says getting up.

On May 4th, it was a day before the bridal shower. Jess, Darcaniea, Hinata, Dawn, River, Danni and Oichi were in the back of Oichi's store. Hinata was holding Elvira, Roxas was in a play pen playing with stuff animals. Niko was in Darcaniea's arms, playing with a cute black and red teddy bear she had bought him, it was soft cute handmade black and white teddy bear with stars and red heart. Jess was in the back trying on her wedding dress, Vivi was back there helping her with it.

Oichi had some things to take care of in the front of the store with the twins. Some new shipment came in for her new clothes. She asked Vivi to help Jess while she calmed the storm in the front. Danni listened to the chaos out front and giggled at Oichi's loud voice, calming the people down. She rubbed her tummy. "Hear how your big sister takes charge." Niko started chewing on the bear he was playing with. He giggled as he made. 'Nom, Nom' sounds. The side door opened by the bridal side, Terry and Sabo walked in, the girls eyes widen, Danni stood up "What the hell you doing in here?! Sabo did she tell you no being here!?" Dawn shook his head, River looked at Terry "Terry you were suppose to keep him away..."

Terry shrugs. "I don't think you understand how hard it is to control a one path idiot..." Elvira smiled at her dad "Daddy!" behind the curtain the hear Jess shout "LEAVE! How dare you be here! You're not suppose to see me in a wedding dress!" Zane pointed "Bad! Bad!" Robin was clinging on River "Uncle Sabo is bad...?" River nodded "He's a baka" Robin blinked "What's baka" "Japanese word for stupid" River chuckled, Darcaniea sighed and looked at Sabo "Get out of here or I'll sick Niko on you!" she lifted him up making him look at him and smirk he did a cute little growl at him making the girls giggled at him.

The door opened and Oichi sighed as she walked in. "Bunch of winged vouchers..." She looked up to see Sabo ignoring the angry women. Oichi frowned and walked to Sabo. "Get out of my store now." She says pointing to the door. Sabo frowns. "Why can't I be here. I'm going to see her any..." Oichi grabbed Sabo by his ear. "I said get out of my store!" She opened the door and tossed Sabo out. She then looked at Terry. "You too out!" Terry shrugs and walks out. Sabo frowned wanting to get in. "Karasu!" Oichi yelled. Sabo was suddenly pulled back and strapped down with wires, falling to the ground. "Lady Oichi. You called?" Karasu says dropping down. "Whoa, where you get the wires from?" "Lady River allowed me to borrow some of hers. For such the occasion." Oichi smiled. "Take Sabo somewhere. I don't care where just far away from here please until we are done." Karasu nodded and grabbed Sabo, disappearing before Sabo could complain. Terry was about to walk off before Oichi grabbed him. "Nope, I have another job for you." She pulled Terry in and walked him to the main door to the front of the shop. "Go help Brit and Tiff thank you!" She pushed Terry in the shop. She heard some of the women in their gasp. Oichi sighs. "That should keep them silent for a while."

Dawn shook her head "God, she can't get a break from him... I swear he better not be like this at the bridal shower tomorrow" Hinata nodded "He should respect her wishes... to spend the time with the girls..." River nodded "Vivi will make sure Ace will keep him away this time" Darcaniea nodded "If only I can punch him in the face like I do with Sasuke" she bounced Niko who giggled happily.

Oichi shook her head. The curtain open and Jess walked out in her wedding dress. Dawn's eyes widen slightly "You look gorgeous... Oichi you did amazing!" The white dress was sleeveless with purple lace flowers flowing down from the top pass the waist line and into the dress, with a light purple ribbon around the waist. Jess twirled slightly, Elvira watching her, she clapped her hands "Mama!" Robin clapped her hands too "Pretty!" Hinata smiled "So cute!" Darcaniea smirked "Very pretty Jess, look Niko. Your Auntie Jess!" Niko looked at Jess but then went back to gnawing and hugging on his bear. Danni smiles slightly. "Still doesn't like her?" Oichi shrugs. "I don't know why he doesn't..." Jess frowned but smiled and lifted her dress to reveal her flats, Dawn gasped "Did Oichi make those?!" Jess smiled and nodded. They were white flats with the same design and color, circled around the tip and on the side, as the dressed she wore. River smiled "There very cute! Well done Oichi!" Robin clapped her hands "Pretty! Pretty!" Zane looked at Jess, Elvira was giggled "Mama! Mama! P-pppp..ppp" there eyes widen and looked at Elvira as her face turned red and screamed "PREEETTTY!" Jess smiled brightly and clapped her hands "yay! She can say pretty!" Dawn chuckled. The girls giggle at this until they heard the door up. It was Terry and he was frowning. "Um...Oichi..." Oichi looked behind him to see to girls fighting over the last pair of one of her limited silk scarfs. She growled as she walked past Terry. "Sorry." Terry tells the girls as he closes the door. Niko laughed and hit the bear. "MA!" He says laughing. Danni smiles. "Dawww does little Niko like seeing his mama angry?" Niko hugs his bear and rocks himself on Darcaniea lap. "Ma!"

Oichi soon walked back in sighing. "Now with that's settle for a bit I need to make sure everything fits okay." Vivi smiled. "I got it covered! The top and back just needs adjusting. I think Jess's boobs grew a bit." She said giggling. Jess's eyes widen and flushed "No they didn't!" Darcaniea chuckled "Oh they did!" Jess's face turned red, River blinked at her "I think they did..." Dawn smirked "My my, growing into a marvelous woman!" Jess flushed but smiled sweetly "So who is next for the bridesmaid dresses?" River smiled and stood up "I'll do it" Robin chuckled "Yay! Do I get to try on my dress too?!" the girls giggles at her. River stepped back "Alright Vivi! Dress me up!" Jess followed in the back as the curtain closed.

Oichi was sitting on her desk as she made adjustments to Jess's dress. Niko started to kick his feet signaling that he wanted to get down. Darcaniea looked down at him and smiled at him 'I guess wants down' she put him down. Once his feet were placed on the floor he stood up and took one step finally by himself. He's eyes sparkled as he lifts his foot up and takes another step. He starts screaming happily making Oichi jump. She looked to him and smiled brightly as an excited and still sparkling eyed Niko took one more step before losing his balance. He falls back but Darcaniea catches him. The fall scares him and he starts to tear up. Darcaniea bounced him "Shhh its okay little man" Dawn smiled "Awww, Roxas is still nervous to walk, he crawls really good" she looked over to Roxas who was sound a sleep, Dawn chuckled "Something he got from you Oichi, he sleeps a lot" Hinata smiled and Elvira was wiggling on her lap, Hinata smiled and put her down and Elvira was standing up "Ni! Ni!" she stepped to him.

Oichi looks at the time on her tablet. It was time for Niko's medicine anyways. She walked over behind her desk and took out a batman beyond baby bag. Danni smiles. "He's a batman fan now?" Oichi smiled. "When Darcaniea isn't around yes. When she's around all his attention goes to her haha." Darcaniea blinked at him "So much like his mother" Dawn chuckled "I miss thoughs days where you and Jess would play batman and Robin" Elvira reaching him smiled down at him "Ni, Ni!" Niko starts getting more upset.

Oichi takes out a cute bunny cup filled with apple juice. She takes two pills out. One was red and the others were white. She drops them in the cup and watches them instantly dissolve. Danni frowns. "What did you put in Niko's drink?" Oichi smiled. "It's the pills papa made when he was in the hospital but Law learned how to make them dissolve in Niko's food and drinks. Putting it in something fruity like apple juice covers up the taste of the pills." She walked over to Darcaniea and gave her the cup. "And the other pill?" Danni says. "That's a suppression for his beast trait. He's been using it on Eric while we were on that trip and just yesterday he broke the crib and nearly fell out. So something had to be done before he hurts himself." Danni frowns. "I suppose..." Elvira poked Niko "Ni! Ni!"

Niko frowned from being poked. Oichi smiled and picked up Elvira. "Sorry Elvira, you can't poke Niko while he's about to take his medicine or he'd..." Niko suddenly started to cry making Oichi sigh. "...cry..." Darcaniea tried to give Niko his cup but he pushed it away. "NO!" He yelled as he kicked out. Danni giggled at Niko's cries. "Still has those strong lungs I see." The door to the shop open and Brit and Tiff stuck their heads in. Darcaniea frowned "Come on Niko its okay sweetie, calm down" This made Roxas wake up right away and he started to fuss, Dawn smiled and stepped to him picking him bouncing him "Shhhh"

Oichi placed Elvira down and grabbed the bear Darcaniea made for Niko. She gets on her knees and shakes the bear in front of Niko. "Lookie my little bunny! Look at the cute bear. Come on." Niko sniffled as he looked at the bear. Oichi bounced the bear. "Na Na! Na Na!" Oichi sings as she bounces the bear around. Niko reaches out for the bear. "Na..." He says. Oichi smiles as Darcaniea slips the cup to his mouth. At first, he didn't drink any but soon he started to. "Haa...fussy little bunny..." Oichi rubs his head as she got up. "Oichi is Niko okay?" Tiff asked. "Yes, he's fine. Sorry about that." Tiff hummed and frowned. "Your not lying are you?" Oichi motion her out. "No, he's fine promise. I'll be out in a moment." Tiff kept her frowned but nodded and pushed Brit out, closing the door. Jess slipped out of the curtain and smiled, she sat back down. The side door opened and Ajisai stepped in holding Alaric, Kid was behind her. Jess smiled "Ajisai, Kid" Ajisai pouted "We missed it didn't we?" Jess nodded "River is in the back trying on the bridesmaid dress" Ajisai put down Alaric, Jess smiled at him "Hey Alaric" Alaric smiled "Auntie!" Robin stepped to Elvira holding up a stuff animal, Elvira smiled and giggled, she took the animal and shook it happily. Alaric seeing this frowned. He glared at Robin as she was smiling at Elvira. Alaric charged at Robin making Alaric and Jess gasped "Alaric stop!" they both shouted, he didn't listen but luckily Kid reached his hand out and grabbed him, Alaric growled "Down, down! She's mine! Mine, mine!"

Kid sighed mentally. 'Why am I here...I could care less about this wedding crap...' Jess shook her head "God just like you" Darcaniea chuckled "no doubt about it" Dawn smiled "Hello Ajisai how are you?" Ajisai smiled "good Dawn" Alaric kicked his feet "Down down, down! Meanie!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Kid says already used to this. Jess stood up "Alaric" he stopped and looked at Jess with a frown, Jess was giving him a stern look "behave yourself" Alaric stop fussing in Kids arms. Elvira end up walking by Jess, Jess smiled and picked her "Mama!" Jess smiled "hey sweetie" the curtain opened and River walked out, lavender chiffon long A-line bridesmaid dress is elegant with illusion high neck adorned with tinny beads, sheer net seamlessly connected with the vertical ruched bodice with sleeveless design. Empire A-line tulle skirt drapes, open back finished. River twirled slightly lifting up the dress to show her shoes, Snappy Lavender Pointed Pumps, Soft, vegan leather nubuck suede constructs a classic pointed-toe upper. 4.5" wrapped stiletto heel. Cushioned insole. Rubber sole has nonskid markings.

Jess smiled "Wow River you are rocking that color!" Elvira clapped her hands smiling, Dawn chuckled "River you look gorgeous, Hinata nodded with a flush "Even though her boobs aren't that big, it fits her good

River smiled at them "How do I look Robin?" Robin giggled and clapped her hands "auntie looks pretty!"

Kid who was leaning on Oichi's desk, had put Alaric back on the floor. He yawned until he felt eyes on him. He looked around and spotted Niko who was staring at him while finishing his cup. Kid frowned slightly. Niko's purple eyes give him a chill since it resembled Dante's so much. Robin rushed out the room, making the girls blink at her. In the store Robin saw Terry and smiled rushed over to him "Uncle Terry! Uncle Terry!"

"In a second Robin." Terry says as he gave a blushing older woman her bag. He flashed a smile at her making her giggle. "Oh, you man an old woman feel young again." "Please come again." Terry says. More girls lined up around him. Terry looked at Robin. "Now, what is it Robin? "Auntie River! Come quickly!" she pulled at him.

The women frowned slightly but turned away to do their own shopping. It was better for them not to be hoggy in Oichi's store. Terry followed Robin in the room. River blinked and smiled "Terry how do I look?" Terry smiles. "You look beautiful." Jess chuckled, Dawn smiled rocking a now sleepy Roxas.

"Terry!" Tiff pokes her head in. "I need your help with this box!" She looked at Kid and frowned. "Why are you here?" Kid rolled his eyes. "Trust me...I don't want to be here..." Brit walked over and pushed Tiff out the way. "Terry! I need help with..." She to spotted Kid. "YOU!" She glared madly at him and was about to rush him when Terry caught her. "Okay, we have more work that's to be done." Brit glared daggers at Kid as Terry dragged her out the room. Tiff frowned at him as she walked behind him. River smiled "So Jess how do I look?" Jess giggled "Amazing, very pretty. Oichi did you make four?" "Oichi nodded. "Yes."

Danni laughed. "Seems like Dante's side of the family has yet to forgive you. They like to hold grudges you know." Kid sighs as another chill went down his back. Niko was sitting up on Darcaniea's lap still looking at him unwavering. His purple eyes look like they were examining him or something. Kid shook his head. 'Weird kid...' Darcaniea smirked "Kid come here" Kid ignored her. Darcaniea moved her hand as he was pulled to the floor by her telekinesis, he landed right in front of them. Jess and the others gasped "Darcaniea! No using your powers!" Jess snapped at her, Darcaniea waved her off. Kid frowned. "What do you want...I get enough crap from you at school as it is" Darcaniea reached out and grabbed his face pulling it up to Niko's height "Just shut up I'm testing a theory" everyone watched, Niko had a good close up to Kid's face. Niko and Kid's eyes met. Oichi sighed slightly knowing what was about to happen. Niko's eyes opened wide and sparkled just a bit. He reached out and touched Kid's face. He giggled as he hit it again and again. He become delighted making a confused Kid frown. Darcaniea smirked "just as I thought, he likes you!" Jess and the others gasped. Darcaniea chuckled. Oichi sighed as Niko reached out for Kid's face. Wiggling a bit and with Darcaniea's help he stood up on her lap and grabbed Kid's hair. "Niko...No..." Oichi says frowning. Niko laughed as he suddenly attacked Kid. Kid's eyes widen as he felt Niko pulling his hair. "Ow! What the hell!" He grabbed Niko and tried to pull him off but Niko was excited. He clings on to Kid's hair like mad as he screamed happily. Oichi face palmed herself. Darcaniea smirked and chuckled, Jess sighed. Alaric frowned and stomped over "My daddy! Let go!" Niko looked at Alaric, same color eyes as Kids. Niko giggled at Alaric but kept attacking Kid. Kid tried again to pull Niko off his hair but it was no use. The excitement had taken over. Kid stood up. "Oichi...please get your son..." Oichi had her arms crossed. "I'd like to but I can't. Thanks to you he's overly excited." "Me? What did I do?" Oichi tilts her head. "Niko has a thing for red eyes. You with your eyes and hair is like a double hit on my poor bunny so your gonna have to let him cling on to you for a while until his medicine kicks in...or under he gets bored."

Kid frowns more as Niko kicked around still pulling his hair. He then squeezed his eyes closed tighter and hums. Oichi smiles. "He does that when he wants to talk heehee." Niko opens his mouth and yells. "YAAAAY!" Right in Kid's ear. Kid stumbles down to the floor from Niko's loud voice. "YAAAY YAAY YAY! YAY? YAY!" Niko says happily as he bounced on Kid still pulling his hair.

Later that day, after the dress fitting, Jess was sitting on the couch, Elvira was in her high chair as Troy was feeding her. The sound of the elevator opened made Jess look to see an upset Sabo, Jess stood up "What in the hell happen today?! I asked you for the day with the girls. Tomorrow you better be with Ace and you will stay will Ace until he party is over!" she snapped at him

Sabo sighs. "Yeah, yeah, I hear you. I'll be busy tomorrow anyways." He says as he walked past her to take a shower. He reeked of dirt and his hair was greasy. Jess sighs "Papa be back down in a little bit" Troy smiled "Alright, Open wide Elvira" Elvira giggle and opened her mouth as Troy feed her. Jess followed Sabo up the stairs, the shower was already running and there was clothes on the bedroom floor, Jess smirked and stripped herself, once naked Jess slipped in the bathroom, she peeked in the shower Sabo was facing the wall letting the water fall on him. Jess smiled and slipped in wrapped her arms around him making him jump slightly. Jess chuckled "Lets get you washed up"

"First your mad, now you wanna shower with me. Make up your mind." Sabo says chuckling, already washing his hair.

The Next day, Jess was in her mother's back yard. Jess was wearing a cute black strapless dress with purple blow and matching purple flats. She had a on a purple and black 'Bride to be' sash over her right shoulder. Elvira was in the play pen wearing a cute Purple satin bodice, shimmering skirt and bountiful bow with Purple sparkling flats. They create a whimsical and magical feeling while still looking freshly picked from the garden. We incorporated many flowers and herbs like fresh lavender, artichoke blooms, oregano, passion vine, mint, butterfly bush and lush ferns. We loved including fresh vegetables and fruit for instance grapes, eggplant, mushrooms, artichokes and stems of blackberries were plentiful in our designs. It was just gorgeous in the back yard. Dawn stepped out wearing a Bariano Ocean of Elegance Navy Blue Maxi Dress with nude heels. Jess smiled "Mama the place is amazing!" Jess said sitting on one of the two chairs, for her and one for the maid of honor, for Oichi. Dawn chuckled "Anything for you honey, You must thank Bon clay in seeing your vision" Jess giggled "OH lovely JESS!" Jess looked and smiled "Bon clay! Your still here?!"

"Why of course! I need to make sure the guest of honor lit up when she saw this masterpiece!" Jess giggled "Oh bon this is my daughter" Jess stepped to Elvira and picked her up which made her giggled "Elvira this bon clay!" Elvira looked at him and giggled "Hi!"

"Well hello you cute little thing you! Just as cute as you can be!" Jess smiled "Thank you so Bon, cant wait to see the prom theme"

"Yes, as much as I wish to share the details my artist nature is much to brass. Until the time come I wish you a farwell!" Jess waved Elvira's hand to him "bye bye! Bye Bon!" Jess sat down on the chair waiting for the others to show. "Mama where Roxas?" Dawn chuckled "I made Dante take him and be better not drop him off at Lily's he needs to spend more time with his son"

Oichi was sitting at home waiting on Law. Jason was outside exploring his new dog house Kid had built him. Kayla was outside with him taking in the fresh air and Eric was in his usual spot, on the roof. Karasu was driving her to the shower since she didn't feel too comfortable driving alone. She was smiling at Ty and Kaeden as they helped Niko walk around the living room. Ty was holding Niko's hand and was walking backwards while Niko stumble with steps forward. Kaeden was looking worried as he walked behind Niko making sure to catch him when he fell.

The door opened and Law walked in. "Oichi?" Oichi looked up and smiled. "Hi Law. Welcome home." Law smiles and kisses her forehead. "You ready to go?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah." Law walked to Niko. Niko spotting Law got happy. "Dada!" Law chuckled at the new word he learned last night. Ty stood Niko straight up and let him go. Niko wobbled as he took tiny steps. Kaeden whimpered as he watched his little brother make his way to Law. Oichi smiles as Niko stops and reaches out for Law. "Dada!?" Law smiles. "So lazy you are." He bends down and holds his arms out. "It's only a few more steps. Come on." Niko frowns and falls back. Kaeden quickly catches him. Niko then crawls the rest of the way to Law. "You give up so easily." Law says picking him up. Niko pats his face. "Da...Da...Da..." Oichi gets up. "Well have fun. Order some pizza for the boys." Law nodded as she kissed his check. "Bye my little bunny." She kissed Niko's cheek making him hug her face slightly. She hugged bot Ty and Kaeden. "Ty look out for Kaeden okay?" Ty nodded. "Okay auntie." Karasu appeared in the living room. "The car is ready." Oichi waved at them. "See you when I get back okay."

River arrived, She stepped out of the car wearing a cute blue lace summer mini dress with a brown belt with braided sandals. River helping Robin out, Robin was wearing a Gold & Pink Sparkle A-Line Dress and cute pink flats. River smiled "Come on lets go in" Robin chuckled "Yeah!" River held her hand and walked to the house, by then Hinata and Yuki arrived. Yuki stopping the car, they kissed "Have a good time hun" Hinata smiled "I will, I'll call you when were done" Yuki nodded "Of course, by love" Hinata smiled "Bye" Hinata stepped out of the car, she was wearing a blue and white Strap skater dress with belt with high heels. She closed the car door and stepped over to the house.

Oichi sighs as she rubbed her ring on her hand. "Are you alright lady Oichi?" Karasu says. "Yes, I'm fine." Karasu glances at her. "Do not fear. I can protect you should anything happen." Oichi smiled. "Thanks but I'm fine. Just thinking..." "About?" Oichi looks to him. "Do you think I'm a danger to my family?" Karasu frowned. "No my lady...why would you think that?" Oichi looks back out the window. "I'm not an idiot Karasu. I know very well that I'm still being hunted by that man. The attacks at night, the car accident, the feeling of being watched at all times even in school. Niko being trapped in the house..." Karasu looked at her then back at the road. "I think you are bettering your family. You have made a hard choice to leave for the summer to train yourself. To get stronger for your families' sake instead of relying on others to handle it for you. Though I don't mind you relying on me. Your risking missing Niko's first birthday party because you want to protect him. So no I don't think your being danger to them." Oichi smiled. "I see..." Karasu reached over and patted her head. "Don't let such thoughts depress you today my lady. Today is a joyess day is it not and if you are still being bother by this I'm sure Law would tell you the same thing." Oichi nodded. "Yes, thanks Karasu." Karasu nodded.

Darcaniea walked in Dawn's house wearing a Black Chiffon 60's mini dress and red high heel toed stilettos. Walking thorough the house to the back yard, Darcaniea blinked at the backyard and smiled "I knew you would go for purple" Jess flush "Oh shut up... are you gonna have a bridal shower?" Darcaniea shook her head "Nope" she walked over to the table and sat down. Robin was on the ground petting Orca. River was smiling. Hinata blinked at Orca "Wait don't you have her with you at the apartment?" Jess shook her head "No, there's no pets allowed at the penthouse my uncles rules... so mama said she will watch Orca, Anubis and Acadia for me" Dawn walked out with purple sashes "Alright, River, Darcaniea, Hinata wear these" she handed them out. Darcaniea looked at it, it had black writing 'Bridesmaid" Darcaniea chuckled and put it on. River and Hinata put there's on "So is Oichi coming? Are there others showing up?" Jess nodded "She should be here soon, Ajisai should be here too, along with Vivi, Robin and Nami. I paid Robin to take pictures today and my wedding" Elvira was playing in the play pen with some toys keeping her occupied.

Oichi sighs as she got out the car. "Let me know when you're ready to leave." Karasu says. Oichi nodded. She turned to walk in when she was tackled into a hug by Vivi. Oichi giggles. "Hey Vivi. I see you made it in time to." Vivi smiled. "Yeah." She then pouted. "I almost couldn't come." Oichi frowned. "Why?" "Ace nearly burnt down the house...I know he was trying to do something nice for me but not at the cost of the house." Oichi giggled. "Ace is a really good cook so I don't know how he could have done that." Vivi sighs. "Yeah...but nothing serious was done and he's home cleaning up everything but we need a new stove..." They started to walk into the house. "Well I can ask papa to give you that new stove he made. He's only selling it to those in Grand Line for now and there is a long waiting list for the stores but I'm sure he can fix you up with something." Vivi smiled. "Really!? That would be great!" Oichi smiled as they enter the house.

Big whiff of food hit their nose, walking more through the house. Vivi smiles. "Speaking of cooking..." Oichi smiles. They see a woman with long red hair that was in a hair net with red eyes. She was wearing a Red long sleeve ruffle dress shirt with black dress pants and black high heels, her shirt was rolled to her elbows. She noticed them and smiled "Oichi!" Oichi blinked and her eyes widen slightly "Scarlet?" she smiled and nodded "Its good to see you again, how are you?"

"I'm fine." Oichi says. Scarlets chuckled "Good, very good. I'm here carting for Jess's bridal shower" "Ah, okay." "Girls! Come on out here, let Scarlet cook" Dawn shouted from the outside. Oichi and Vivi went outside. Dawn smiled "Here Oichi" she handed her a sash "Out it on"

"Thank you." She says putting it on. Ajisai rushed in and a gift bag "I'm so sorry I'm late I had to drop off Alaric at daycare" she was wearing a A-line dress. Part of our ModCloth namesake label, features a deep V-neckline, pleated skirt, and beautiful jewel-toned print of peacock's feathers with light blush color heels. Jess smiled "Welcome everyone!" she smiled, Dawn handed Ajisai a sash and Ajisai smiled putting on. Jess sat on the chair and Dawn guided Oichi to the chair next to her "For you Oichi"

Oichi sat down next to Jess. Scarlet came out with cookies and placed them on the table and walked away. Jess stood up "Alright I want to thank you all for coming to my bridal shower! Let's hope it's not intruded by a certain someone" Darcaniea chuckled "Let's hope Ace is keeping him busy, didn't he wanna take Elvira with him?" Jess pouted "Yes he did..."

"Well at least it will keep him busy since Ace is home fixing the stove..." Vivi says. Hinata chuckled "You can't blame him, he just wants to be with his daughter..." Ajisai shrugged "Please if I give one moment on wishing Kid would act like Sabo's over protectiveness then I wouldn't care, when we got home Alaric threw his batman toy at Kid in the head. I was surprised that he showed discipline, normally its Killer doing it" "Killer has always been the more mature one between the two." Vivi says giggling.

Seconds later Robin and Nami walked in. Nami was helping Robin with her camera's. She had three different cameras'. A personal one and two for her job. "Sorry we are late. Had to make sure I grabbed the right camera's." Robin says. Jess smiled "Its alright Robin, now then welcome to my bridal shower! I have a game planed for our day" River clapped her hands "Oooo what kind of game?"

Robin started to set up a standing camera to snap pictures as Nami took a seat. Dawn passed out cards, there were really pretty looking the title of it 'Guess Who? Bride or groom' "So the person who gets to guess the most questions will get prizes!" Hinata giggled "Sounds fun!" Darcaniea smiled. River giggled, Robin sat at the table "Can I play?" Dawn smiled and handed her one "Go on sweetie"

Everyone had a card and something to write with. Jess had one "Alright question one, 'Who made the first move?'" Darcaniea and River smirked and marked their answer. Oichi and the others also marked their answers down. Jess smiled "Question two 'Who is the most Romantic?'" Robin giggled and scribbled her answer. River, Darcaniea marked down their answers. Hinata blinked at it made a thinking pose, Ajisai smiled and posted hers, Hinata finally end up posting hers. 'We already know who half of the answers are gonna go to.' Nami says giggling to herself. 25 minutes later, Jess had gone through all the questions. Jess ringed her bell "Alright pens down!" They all put their pens down, Elvira was screamed the gate to be let out, Jess smiled "Oichi could you get her?"

"Yeah, I got her." Oichi says getting up. Jess stood up "Alright answer for question one, 'Who made the first move?'" they look at her and she smiled "The answer is Bride!" River grinned "Yes!" Darcaniea chuckled "of course she did" Robin looked down and frowned "I got it wrong..." River chuckled rubbed her head "Its okay hun" Ajisai smiled and laughed "I got it wrong" Hinata smiled "Got it right!"

"It clearly was the bride." Vivi says smiling. Jess chuckled "Answer to the second question, Who is the most Romantic?' is BOTH! We both are" Darcaniea grinned "Ooo got it right!" Hinata sighed "Wrong on me, I picked Jess to be honest" River laughed "I picked both, I got it right" Ajisai laughed "I picked Sabo." Nami nodded. "I picked him to. Overprotective or not he does spoil the heck out of Jess when he gets the chance."

Oichi sat back down with Elvira in her lap, she was munching on a soft cookie. Jess smiled "alright answer to question 3 "Who is the best gift giver?' is Sabo!" River grinned "Yes!" Darcaniea chuckled "I got that one right" Hinata and Ajisai smirked "I got that one right also" "Yeah" Robin blinked and smiled "Yay! I got one!" the girls giggled at her. "There's not a day when Sabo calls to brag to Ace about the gifts he gives you." Vivi says shaking her head. Dawn stood up "Alright for prizes, 3 wins in a row. River, Darcaniea, Vivi, Robin and Oichi! You won a prize for answering three questions correctly in a row!" River clapped her hands "Ooo!" Darcaniea, Hinata and Ajisai smiled.

"Cool." Vivi says smiling. Dawn pulled out five different types of body cream, Dark Kiss, Sensual Amber, Cucumber Melon, Brown sugar Fig and Sun-Ripened Raspberry. "Alright who wants what?" Darcaniea right away raised her hand "I want the dark kiss" Dawn smiled and handed her it, River chuckled "I'll take the cucumber!" Dawn handed her it. "It doesn't matter to me. It will get used." Oichi says with Vivi nodding agreeing. "Anyone is fine." Dawn smiled, she handed Oichi the Sensual Amber, Vivi the Brown sugar and Robin the Sun-ripped Raspberry. Jess smiled "Alright then on the next question!"

At Ace's, Sabo was sitting on the table watching Ace fix the stove. Sabo was bored, he wanted to be by Jess and Elvira. "We can go to the red districts and pick up the drinks after I'm done." Ace says. Sabo nodded when his phone went off, it was a text from Killer saying that he needed to call him and kid right away.

Sabo sighs and calls Killer. Killer answering right away "Sabo, there's a problem with the land you want us to build the house on" Sabo frowned. "Well what's wrong with it." "Well... the ground is soft the house would sink... It wouldn't last... we can refund your money. I recommend you too just buy a house, there at least 3 lake houses for sale around Mystic Lake" Sabo sighs. "Alright...let me talk it over with Jess and I'll get back to you later." He hangs up and sighs. Ace ignored him making Sabo sigh louder. Again Ace ignored him. Sabo got up and sighed in Ace's ear making Ace punch him in the shoulder. "Dude! I really don't care about whatever you and dog face had to talk about. I need to get this stove fix before Vivi comes home." Sabo pouted. "You don't love your big brother?" Ace rolled his eyes. "That would work if I were Luffy." Sabo rolled his eyes. "The land for the house is to soft. So they can't build it." Ace looks at him. "Okay and I care why?" Sabo goes on. "Killer says there are lake house for sell so..." Ace threw a pot at Sabo who ducked.

Ace took Sabo's phone and placed it in his pocket. "Killer knows what he's doing and wont build a house on that land or spend your money unless you give the okay so no you can't call Jess." Sabo frowned and sits back down and tapped his fingers on the table. "Your no fun..." "I don't care." Ace says.

Time went by and the game was over, River, Darcaniea, Oichi and Vivi had won by answering all the questions in a row. They received nail polish, make up. It was now time for gifts, Ajisai's was first. Jess smiled and opened it, she pulled out a purple and pink sexy strappy bra, G-string, stockings and garter belt set. Jess's face turned red. Darcaniea grinned "wow Ajisai! Nice pick!" Ajisai giggled "Something for them to wear on their wedding night" she stuck her tongue out at them. River smiled "Very sexy" Luckily Dawn had Robin is side to go the bathroom, Elvira was sleeping in Oichi's arms humming.  
Vivi handed Jess her gift. It was two mugs. One had a mustache on it saying, 'Mr. Right' and the second one had a lipstick kiss mark that said, 'Mrs. Always right.' Under that one was a pair of pilsner glasses that's said Mr. and Ms. There were also two pillows in the bag they were blank. Vivi smiled. "Those are customizing pillows. You can put your name on it. Keep count of how long you been married, just about anything really, I thought it would be nice." Jess smiled "Thank Vivi" Dawn walked back with Robin, Robin skipped back to River, River smiled and picked her up putting robin on her lap. Darcaniea smiled "Thoughs are kool" Hinata and Ajisai nodded "Yeah, thoughs are really cute"

Nami passed her gift. It was more like a box. Jess opened it and pulled out different bottles of wine. "Didn't know if you were a drinker or not so I had Sanji made some homemade wine. The ones on the bottoms are dry and bit stronger then they rest in case you have one of those days. The others are more fruity." Jess smile "Thank you Nami"

Robin was snapping pictures of the gifts and the girls. For her gift, she had gotten Jess a photo book for the wedding and different size photo frames. For Oichi's gift she gave Jess a purple robe that had the Letter M on it and Bride on the top, matching slippers, aprons, and even a newly design bag. Since Danni couldn't make it Oichi had a gift from her as well. Danni had gotten Jess sets of lace panties in different colors, bras, a necklace that said Ms, a shirt that said wifey, and nail polish. Jess giggled "If she was here I would hug her" They chuckle at her, Darcaniea smiled "My turn" she handed Jess a black bag. Jess smiled and diged through it and her eyes widen, Darcaniea was smirking. Jess's face turned red. River, Ajisai, Hinata blinked at her "Jess...?" Jess gulped and removed her hand and closed the bag "Well Darcaniea thank you" Darcaniea grinned.

"Well what is it?" Oichi asked. "I got her and Sabo a toy" she laughed making jess hide her face in her hands. Nami laughed. "No need to be so shy now. Toys keeps things interesting in bed." Oichi giggled. "Nothing wrong with a few on the side." River giggled and handed her a blue bag, Jess smiled and pulled out a Harley Quinn and Joker Etched Champagne Pint Glass Set. Jess gasped "Oh my River!" River grinned, Darcaniea chuckled "those are cool" Hinata and Ajisai nodded. Oichi smiled. "Very nice River" Vivi says with Nami nodded. Robin zoomed in and snapped a close up picture. River smiled "There's one more" Jess smiled and pulled out Harley Quinn & Joker Mug set" Jess smiled "Oh! Sabo would love this!" River giggled, Ajisai and Hinata smiled. Darcaniea grinned "Me and Rick have, batman and batgirl set" Robin smiles as she snaps those pictures as well. "Nice gift." Nami says smiling. Hinata smiled "My gift" she handed Jess a small purple bag, Jess smiled and went through it and pulled out sweet purple mesh babydoll features black lace bodice, underwire cups, hook and eye closure, keyhole back, adjustable straps and matching mesh and lace g string. Right away River covered robins eyes making Robin frown. Jess smiled "the 2nd lingerie my my, thank you Hinata!" Hinata giggled "Yuki to be honest picked it out..." Jess flushed "What the hell..." Darcaniea laughed "We have a kinky minded cousin" Ajisai and River chuckled.

"Should you really be surprised by now." Oichi say shaking her head. Robin took her personal camera and snapped a picture of it smiling. Elvira started wake up and fuss in Oichi's lap, Jess smiled "Someone is awake" Jess took Elvira form Oichi's making her frown, Darcaniea chuckled "You wanted to hold her longer?"

"Yes, but it's fine. Don't want to make her fussy." Oichi says. Scarlet came out with the food "Food is ready" Jess smiled "Sweet I'm starving" River said, Jess got up and sat down at the table with Elvira in her arms,

Everyone moved over to the table. Scarlet put down on their plates, Citrus Buttered Lobster Tails with special drink for the ladies, Northern Lights 1 oz Smirnoff Sours Berry Lemon 1 oz Deep Eddy Lemon Vodka Top with Red Bull Blueberry Garnish: Lemon wedge and speared blueberries. River rubbed her hands "Wow this looks amazing..." Hinata and Ajisai nodded, Robin had her plate set up and it was cut into pieces for her. She on the other hand had a juice box. Dawn sat down "This looks really good Scarlet" Scarlet smiled "I hope you all enjoy, got this recipe from Jess's grandmother" Oichi's eyes widen "Nana Marylin's?" Jess giggled "Yeah, she couldn't make it so she asked Scarlet to make the food, her recipes of steak and red lobster so everyone dig in" Jess took a bite of the lobster first and hummed "Mhmm just like grandma's!"

Oichi handed her drink to Nami. "You don't want it?" Nami asked. Oichi shook her head. "I'll be fine without that right now." Oichi says as she started to eat. Jess smiled "Scarlet can you remake Oichi's without alcohol?" Scarlet smiled "Of course, I'll make it with Blue berry soda" she walked away. Jess smiled at Oichi "I hope it will be okay" River was already stuffing her face "Mhmm this is so good!" Vivi bit into her food. "Very yummy." Nami sipping on the drink first before anything. "The drink isn't half bad either." She then bit into her food as well. Scarlet came back with Oichi's newly made drink, she placed it down by Oichi "Here you Oichi"

"Thanks." the phone rang in the house making Dawn sighed "Scarlet can you answer for it?" Scarlet smiled "Of course" she walked away. Everyone went on eating. In the house, Scarlet answered the phone "Hello?"

"Scarlet? Where is Jess?" "Oh Sabo, yes she and the girls are eating, would you like me to get her?" Scarlet said. "Yes." Sabo says. "Tell him no" she turned her head to see Dante walking past her into the backyard with Roxas in his arms.

Scarlet sighed "I'm sorry but I was told you no, I will let Jess know you called" she hanged up on him.

Sabo sighed as Ace kicked him out the door. Sabo rubbed his head as Ace towered over him. He had duct tape over his mouth and holding a rope. He quickly ripped it off and cracked his knuckles. "So that's how were going to play today huh..." Sabo chuckled nervously as he took off running out the door.

Dawn looked and smiled "Dante, how was your day with Roxas?" Roxas giggled shaking a new toy, it was black panther "Did he have fun at the Zoo?"

Dante nodded. Jess smiled "Awww you took him to the Zoo?! How cute!" Robin poked River "Auntie I wanna go to the zoo" River smiled and swallowed her food "Maybe after school ends we can all go?" Jess smiled "yeah! We can take the kids to the zoo, what do you think Oichi?"

"It depends...on when." Oichi says. She looked up at Dante. "As long as Karasu or Eric is with you it's fine." He says as he places Roxas in her lap. He then turns around, leaving.

Later that night after the part, Jess was in her bedroom. Elvira was asleep in her room. Sabo getting home, the house was dark, only a small light shoed downstairs was the night light on the stairs. He could hear Jess humming from upstairs.

Sabo sighed as he rubbed his bruised ribs. He took quite a beating from Ace but it was somewhat worth it. He walked up the stairs and stepped next to Elvira's room and peeked in. Elvira was soundly asleep, he can hear her humming also. Smiling, he headed to the bedroom. He can see Jess, she was wearing a Purple Satin Spaghetti Pajama Strap tank top & Shorts. She was brushing her hair humming slightly "Mhmmm, hmmmmhmmmm" her back was turned to him. He chuckled as he went to go change out his clothes and into some nightwear. He then joins her in the bed, wrapping his arm around her. He snuggles in his hair before closing his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

May 14th, it was Elvira's 1st birthday. Jess booked a picnic shelter at full moon beach, the shelter features a large 2.5' X 3' charcoal cooking grill, seven picnic tables, and is adjacent to children's play areas, a paved walking trail, ball fields. The tables were covered in purple table clothes, and there was a separate table with little mermaid set up, little treats like cookies and brownies. Sanji was at the grill already cooking. Jess was cheking on the speicaly made fridge for the cake. The was First birthday mermaid theme cake, blue and purple. With purple and blue little mermaid cupcakes. Jess herself was wearing Purple clam shell top paired with sea green bikini set under Purple Eastern Fringe Bralette, Printed bralette with fringe trimming all around the bottom hem and stretchy smocking at the back, Emerald Green Chiffon Maxi Skirt with woven flip flops. Dawn was sitting one of the tablet munching on some crackers. She was wearing a Chicnico Gorgeous Embroidery Cross High Waisted Bikini Set under her Navy Shirred Trim Cami, demi shorts and Aeropostale Braided Flip-Flop. Dante and Sabo were walking back from the changing area. Sabo was wearing Blue Maroc scaled Swim Trunks, While Elvira was wearing a cute Purple Green Little Girls Swimsuit. She had sunglasses on and a her white sun hat on there was fresh baby 150 spf sunscreen on. Jess smiled seeing them "Hey" Elvira fussed his arms "Down…" she said making Jess smiled.

Sabo placed Elvira down carefully. He watched her walk towards Jess. He then walked over to Sanji. Nami was there eating her own food he had made for her. "Sanji you mind hooking me up with something snack on." "Nope." Sanji says quickly. Sabo frowned. "But Nami is eating." "And she will happily continue to eat as long as her beautiful self is hungry. You can wait til the food is done." Sanji goes back to cooking making Sabo shake his head. "Whatever…guess I'll wait." He turns and heads back to Elvira and Jess. Jess picked her up only for her to fuss "No, down!" Jess chuckled and put her down "Looks like she doesn't wanna be held today" "Thanks good actually." Sabo says. Elvira walked over to Sanji and smiled "Hi!" Sanji smiled. "Hello there little angel." Sanji says. Jess smiled "awwww!" Elvira pointed to him "Sannn-jiii!" Nami smiles at her as Sanji smiles. Dawn chuckled taking Roxas from Dante who sat down looking at him phone. Dante sighs mentally as Gabby rampage through his phone. He had trapped her in there for about an hour to test her security. Elvira clapped her hands "Sanji! Sanji!" Jess smiled "Her remembering names is getting really good" Dawn chuckled and then frowned "Dante you didn't put sun screen on him… he could burn…!"

"He'll be fine." Dante says. Dawn sighed and got up "Sabo can I barrow your baby sunscreen?" Sabo handed her the sunscreen. Dawn started to the sunscreen on Roxas "What was he doing? Staring at his phone...?" She muttered, Jess shook her head. "I hope you put it on her well"

"Of course I did…" Sabo says sitting down. Elvira stepped to Nami and smiled "Auntie!" Nami smiled. "Hey Elvira." Elvira giggled "Nami! Nami!" Jess smiled "Hehe she is just on a roll today" Nami poked Elvira's cheeks smiling. "To cute for words." River and Robin walked alongside each other, Terry and Ty were behind them caring floaties and Elvira's gifts. River was wearing a Mermaid-inspired shell bra bikini top in mint gradient under her blue and purple printed Monsoon Jaipur Print Cami, denim shorts and aux suede and leather sandals. She had a baby blue Vintage America Handbag, On The Fringe Large Tote on her arm. Her pregnant belly was popping out at 16 weeks, her caring twins her belly would grow bigger then Jess when she was caring Elvira. Robin was wearing a cute blue little mermaid Tiered ruffles and a sequined floral embellishment two-piece swimsuit wearing under a lavender tank and light green shorts with cute silver flats.

They walked over to the picnic shelter. Jess smiled to see them "River, Robin, Ty and Terry you made it!" River smiled "Hey! Where's the birthday girl!?" Elvira noticed River smiled brightly "River! Auntie!" she rushed over to her River giggled and kneeled down and caught her with a hug "Awww happy birthday baby girl" Robin smiled "Happy birthday!" Elvira smiled and looked at Terry and Ty "Terry! Ty!" River gasped "Wow look at that her knowing names is getting better!"

Ty placed the floaties down. "Ter can I go get something to eat?" Terry nodded. "Do you have your ear plugs?" Ty nodded. "Then Yeah go ahead." Ty headed over to Sanji. Elvira run to Terry and smiled "Ter! Ter!"

Terry smiled. "Hey birthday girl" Jess chuckled, River sat next to Jess with a huff "So hungry…. Sanji?" "Yes?" Sanji says as he hands a plate to Ty. "Can I please have a snack? My twins are bagging to be feed…." River pouted at making Terry glare at Sanji. Sanji, ignoring Terry, smiled at River. "Of course, I shall feed all the woman ladies here. That is why I am here." He said holding up a plate already made for her. River smiled. Terry walked over and grabbed the plate. "I got it for you. Let get you off your feet." He says smiling to River. River smiled "Thank you love" Robin was by Elvira "Jess, Sabo can I can take her to the water?" Jess frowned "Uhm… why don't Sabo goes with you? You two are a little too young to go by yourself, Sabo go with them"

"Alright." He grabbed her floaties and beach toys Elvira saw him and knew what he was doing, her eyes widen and scream "Water!" Jess and the girls giggled at her, Robin smiled "Swimming!" Elvira took off making Jess gasp "Sabo!" Robin frowned "Wait Elvira!" she rushed after her. Sabo sighs and quickly follows them. River shook her head "Go with him love, I'll be good by Jess's and Dawn's side." "If you say so." Terry says getting up and leaving.

Elvira reaching the water, she stopped next to it and looked at it. Robin reaching her "Sabo I found her!"

Sabo walked up to them as Terry sat down in the sand. Robin smiled and took some of the beach toys and started to dig. Elvira smiled and screamed as the water touched her feet. Sabo chuckled at her. Elvira turned to see her dad setting up her floatie, Elvira giggled "Daddy! Water!" "Yes, I know." Robin smiled and looked at Terry and sees Ty walking up "Ty wanna build sand castle!?"

"Sure.." Ty says. Elvira giggled and kicked her feet and then fell on her butt making Sabo's eyes widen, she was quiet for a second until she was smiling and splashed her hands in the water "Water! Water!" Sabo sighs in relief.

Soon Ace and Vivi showed up with Luffy and Hancock. Ace was carrying gifts and Luffy was already in a big floaty. Spotting Sabo and the others he grabbed Handcock's hand and took off to the water. "Come on Hancock!" Hancock blushed. "L-Luffy we need to say hi to the others first don't you think." Luffy laughed. "Later! SANJI MAKE ME SOME FOOD!" Luffy yelled. "Already on it." Sanji says. Jess laughed at Luffy, she smiled at Ace and Vivi "Thank you for coming" River smiled and stuffed her face with food. Dawn put Roxas in Jess's lap started to take off her clothes showing her bikini, couple of guys walking passed and looked at Dawn, they smirk at her.

Dante sighed. Dawn picked up Roxas "Alright sweetie lets go join the others!" the guys stepped to her. Getting up he wrapped his arm around Dawn. He gave the two guys a cold glare making chills go down their spine. Dawn blinked at Dante holding her, she looked to see two guys stop and quick took off, Dawn smiled and kissed his cheek "awwwww, now let go I wanna take Roxas swimming" Dante let go and sat back down, going through his phone.

Ace placed the gifts down and sighed. He was tired from his job. He sat in front of Dante. "Hey sir, you think you could hook me up?" Dante looked at him. "The time of work I have doesn't suit someone like you." Ace frowned. "I just need something on the side. I really don't care what it is as long as it not like what Sabo and Terry do. Or could you at least scare the crap out of the chief and the fire station? All he has me doing is teaching, cleaning, and training. Plus, all the money that goes to the fire station goes into his belly." Dante looks at Ace then sighs. "I'll see what I can do. If you want extra work, expect a call in two weeks." Ace smiled. "Thanks a lot. I really want to save up for the wedding for me and Vivi." He looked over at Vivi who was talking with Nami. "She doesn't want to use any of her old man's money so we are saving every penny until then." Dante lit a cigarette. "I see…then I'll see what I can do." Ace nodded. "Thanks!" He then placed his head down quickly passing out from the lack of sleep he had been getting.

Darcaniea arrived with Rick, Chida and Zach. Darcaniea was wearing nothing but her bikini, Structured Neoprene Bikini Rubberized black, black light lace cardigan and black flip flops. She was caring food. Rick was wearing Joker swimming trunks and Chida was wearing Batman swimming trunks. Zach was wearing Ed Hardy Men's Board Shorts Surf Swim Trunks Live Once Joker Black. Zach saw Dante and nodded to him.

Dante did the same before turning his attention back to his phone. Now that Ace had given him something to do worthwhile he didn't feel so bored.

Chida stepped Jess and smiled "Where's the birthday girl?" Jess smiled and pointed to the beach area "With her daddy" Darcaniea sat down "When is Oichi gonna show up?" Jess shrugged her shoulder "I don't know she should show up soon" Rick nudged his brother "Come on lets go in the deep end" Chida smirked "race you" Rick grinned and then soon took off, Darcaniea sighed "Idiots…" Zach chuckled and sat down next to them "There my idiot sons."

Suddenly Karasu appeared with a bunch of gifts. He sighs as he places them down. He then disappears and reappears with an even bigger stack of gifts. Jess and River gasped at this, Jess looked shocked "What the…?" Darcaniea just sat there.

"Lady Oichi may have gone a bit overboard with the clothes, toys and gifts…We had to bring three cars…and there is still more…what would you like for me to place the others at?" Jess blinked "Uhm in the corner" she pointed to the table with the treats. River finished eating tabbed her tummy and stood up "I'm gonna go join the others" River walked off. Jess smiled "I cant believe she spoiled her this much…." 

Soon they heard yelling. "YAAAAAY!" They turned to see Oichi and Law walking towards them. Oichi was holding a happy Niko. Against Law's wishes She was wearing a one strap two-piece batman bathing suit. "Yaaay!" Niko yelled waving his arms as he hugged Oichi's face. He was wearing a cute shark romper. Law was hold Kaeden who was kicking his feet. He was wearing a one piece with a shark hoodie. Behind them was Eric and Kayla was in a blue flowery one piece. Eric was holding more gifts. Kayla looked around. She would have rather stayed home but she was asked to join anyways. She turned to see the others playing in the water. She spotted Chida and Rick there. 'Never seen them before…kinda cute…' Eric nudged her and shook his head. Kayla frowned at him and turned his head. Jess chuckled in hearing Niko "Hey everyone"

Niko was hugging Oichi's face more happily until he saw Darcaniea. He screamed happily as he kicked his legs out. Oichi giggled. "Happy to see your auntie?" "YES!" Niko yells as he reaches out to her. Darcaniea grinned "There's my handsome nephew!" Jess frowned slightly and looked down.

Oichi places Niko next to the table. Niko clings to the bench and takes tiny steps towards Darcaniea. He loses his grip once or twice but he finally makes to her and clings to her leg. "YAAY!" He says with sparkling eyes, looking up at her. Darcaniea's eyes glowed making him scream. She picked him up "Hey Niko" Jess sat there pouting.

Law put Kaeden down and as soon as he did Kaeden took off to the water. He spotted Ty. "TY!" He yelled. Ty looked just in time to be tackled into a hug by Kaeden. It sent them rolling down to the water. Terry frowned and quickly reached them before they reached the waters. He picks both of them up and was about to scold them when both Ty and Kaeden started laughing. Terry sighs as he brought them back up to the sand. Robin blinked a little and frowned but smiled "wanna help build sand castle with me and Ty?!"

Kaeden blinked. "Sand Bastle?" Ty smiled. "Sand Castle." Kaeden pouted. "Bastle!" "Ca-stle." Ty says. "Ca?" Ty nodded. "Sand…Castle!" Kaeden says jumping up and down. River was sitting on the sand, with her feet in the water. Elvira was in the sallow end where she can stand, the water came to her ankles. She had floaties on her arms, she was trying to catch Luffy giggled and laughing. Luffy smiled at her as Hancock floated on his floaty

in the deep end Rick and Chida were wrestling with each other, dunking each other. Dawn was in the shallow end with Roxas, Spring Float with Canopy. He was quite while she was moving slightly. He was watching the water, with a smile. Dawn chuckled "aren't you quite as a bug" Roxas looked up at Dawn with a smile "Mom" Dawns eyes widen and smiled "You said mom! Aww! Where is Dante when you need him" Roxas giggled moved his hands up and down and kicking his feet in the water "Daddy!" Dawn grinned "Dante!" she shouted. She turned to see that he had disappeared from the table. Looking farther she saw him standing away from everyone on the phone.

Ajisai walked over with Alaric in her arms. Ajisai was wearing a Halter Paisley Print Tied Bikini Set under her Smokey pink color tee, with Smokey grey color shorts and grey sandals. Alaric was in a cute toddler Blue Star Wars Boys Swim Trunks and Rash Guard Set with blue flip flops and blue sun glasses. Jess smiled "Hey!" Alaric smiled "Auntie!" Ajisai smiled "Hey Jess sorry I'm a little late, Kid and Killer were coming. There bring the floaties and gifts" She said putting down Alaric. Alaric smiled and rushed to Jess, Jess chuckled as he clanged on her leg "Auntie!" Jess smiled "Hey hun" Alaric looked around "Where's pretty?..." Jess chuckled "Elvira is at the beach but wait okay? You gonna be a good boy today? No start fights?" Alaric pouted but nodded, Jess smiled "Good boy" Darcaniea chuckled "Yeah watch he will charge at Robin for being near Elvira" Alaric noticed Oichi and smiled and walked to her "Hi Oichi"

Oichi smiled. "Hi Alaric." Niko seeing this frowned. He pouted. "NO! MINE!" He yelled and pouted at Alaric. His eyes flicked slightly yellow and he let out the cutest non-threating growl. Alaric frowned and was about to say something and put his head down "No fighting…." Jess and Ajisai looked shocked "Did he just say what I think he just said?" Jess asked, Ajisai nodded "No fighting… wow that's the first ever" Alaric moved away from Oichi and rushed Jess clinging on her leg "No fighting, can be a good boy" Jess and Ajisai chuckled, Jess rubbed his head.

Frank and Danni soon arrived. Zane was wearing flash swimming trunks. Jack and Kim were with them holding gifts. Jack was frowning with two red marks on his cheeks. Danni was wearing a sundress. Zane spotted Ty and Kaeden. "Mama? I go play?" He says pointing to Kaeden. "Go ahead sweetie." Zane quickly took off. "KA!" Kaeden hearing that looked up and similar with Ty, Zane tackled him in to hug. It once again sent them rolling down to the water. Terry sighed and was about to go after them but watching in a bit of surprise as Ty moved quickly stopping them from reaching the water.

All three boys were laughing as Terry went to check on them. "Since when have you three become great friends?" He says chuckling. Robin frowned and looked away starting to build her sand castle, River shook her head with a smile "Hun why don't you help her, Ty keeps getting dragged away"

Terry nodded. "Ty watch out for them okay?" Ty smiled as Zane and Kaeden splashed water on each other. Dawn sighed and shook her head "Can't even get off his phone for the god dam day… you daddy doesn't know when to shut off" Roxas laughed. Elvira chasing Luffy, Luffy end up tripping and feel in the water, Elvira giggled and jumped on him. "Luffy!" She said happily, Sabo smiled. "Careful with her Luffy!" Luffy frowned and splashed Sabo with water. "I know how to play carefully with my niece so let me play with her!" Luffy says shocking Sabo a bit. Handcock smiled at him. "Oh my dear sweet Luffy. I hope you will come to love our children someday as much as you love Elvira." Luffy looked at her. "You say something Handcock?" Hancock jumped and blushed. "N-No dear please enjoy the company of your niece." Luffy smiled. "Okay! Don't worry I'll come play with you to!"

Jess turned her head and smiled "Grandma!" they all look to see Marylin walk forward with Celestia in her arms. Marylin was wearing a black one piece swimsuit with red and pink flowers and roses on the side, it was under her Orange color Snake Arrow Tank top, Denim blue shorts and brown leather sandals with black sunglasses. Celestia was wearing a cute pink and gold mermaid one piece, with pink flip flops and a pink sun hat, she had on fresh sunscreen on her.

Danni was poking Niko's stomach as he giggled slightly in Darcaniea lap. Marylin smiled "Hey hun, where's the birthday girl?" Jess smiled "At the water with Sabo and the others" Marylin smiled, Celestica smiled "Hi!" Jess smiled "Hi there my cute little cousin" Celestia flushed with a smile and hid her face in her grandma's chest.

The girls giggled at her shyness. Marylin noticed Oichi and smiled "Oichi, it's good to see you again" "It's nice to see you to Nanna." Oichi says smiling. Marylin Smiled and put Celestia down, she looked around and cling on her grandmother's leg. Jess chuckled "Aww someone is shy. Here's Uncle and Auntie?" Marylin sighed "Only Violet is here, your uncle is busy running the country sweetie" Jess sighed "I figured he wouldn't show… I heard he missed his own daughter's birthday… I'm sorry I missed hers I was on a school trip" Marylin waved it off "It's alright, at least she got you gift in the mail which was cute by the way" Oichi blinked "Wait when was her birthday?" Jess smiled "It was 21, the day we left for our field trip. I sent her a beautiful music box"

"Ah…okay." Oichi says. Darcaniea snuggled Niko from behind "If I could I would steal you!" Jess shook her head "Just wait until you become a mother" Darcaniea frowned "I cant…" they look at her with confusion "What do you mean you cant…?" Darcaniea looks away, Zach cleared his throat "the black serum running through her body would be fatal to the baby she carry's" Jess's eyes widen "So you and Rick can't have kids…?"

Oichi frowned slightly. Darcaniea shook her head, Jess looked pissed and glared at Zach "You better fix that!" Zach frowned "what?" Jess stood making Alaric gasp. "I said you better fix it where she can have kids!" Zach opened his mouth and quickly shut it, he ran his fingers through his hair "Wow you and rick both threaten me on it how funny, don't worry I'm already trying to fix it where she can have kids and don't have a miscarriage right away…." He said and walked off to the beach. Jess huffed and sat down "I could just gaaahhh! Sanji! A wine cooler please, Mikes hard Lemonade!"

"Alright." Sanji says going to the cooler. "already wanting a drink" they looked to see Violet in a Black and White Striped Bikini, white light beach cardigan and black flips flops with black sunglasses and black sun hat. Jess pouted "Hey Auntie" Violet chuckled "Hello everyone" Darcaniea smiled "Hey there Violet" she said in a threating way almost, Violet frowned "Demon…" Jess gasped "Aunt Violet!" Marylin smacked the back of Violets head "stop doing that her" Violet sighed "I will if she did try to stop killing me every time she visits!" Jess looked at Darcaniea "Stop trying to kill our aunt…" Darcaniea chuckled "I'll try"

Niko pouted at Violet and hugged Darcaniea. "Mine!" He yelled. Oichi sighs. "Niko…" Niko pouted more. Jess frowned, Darcaniea grinned and snuggled him "Awww I'm so yours!"

Oichi shook her head and notice Dante on the phone. He turned to her and motion her to come to him. "I'll be back." Oichi says as she walked over to Dante. "Papa? Auntie will be mad if you stay on your phone all day." Dante looked at her and rubbed her head. He gave her the phone. Oichi looked confused but grabbed it. "Hello?" "Oh, hi Oichi…" Oichi frowned. "Grandma? Are you okay?" "I'm just a bit sick. I'll be fine. I wish I could be there with you today but the twins won't even let me out." "And for good reasons…grandma if being here is making your sickness worse then you should go back to the island." "Haha, yes, your father was just telling me that. I was simply calling to ask him about my surgery and new medicine." "Surgery? For what?" "Never mind that, please go enjoy yourself, I need to talk with your father some more." Oichi looked down. "But…" "Oichi dear…" Oichi sighs. "Yes ma'am…" Dante looked at her. Oichi shook her head. Dante sighs and grabs the phone.

Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru and Neji all showed up, carpooling together. Naruto grinned "Here!" Sasuke shook his head "Hey Jess" Jess smiled "Hey welcome!" Gaara smiled and walked to Jess with Gifts "Where do we put these?" Jess pointed to the others "Over there" Gaara nodded and walked over to the gifts away. Shikamaru stretched "Not a bad spot Jess, real close to the water" Jess smiled "Thank you, it was 50 bucks to book this spot since it's a private spot" Naruto gasped "Wow 50 bucks?!" Jess nodded "Yeah" "So where is the birthday girl?" Neji asked, Jess smiled "With Sabo at the water" Naruto grinned "Lets go swimming!" he grabbed Sasuke and pulled him. Shikamaru and Gaara shook their heads and followed them "Idiot: they both muttered. Jess chuckled at them. Ajisai looked to see Kid and Killer finally reaching the area "Its about time! What took you two so long!" Jess smiled "Hey Kid and Killer"

Kid sigh and went to sit near the water. Killer had a gift. "He'll be leaving soon. Not because of work but to put it simply I don't feel like forcing him to come to things he doesn't want to come to anymore. I asked him to at least show his face for one hour and then he's free to go home." Killer says as he goes to put the gift with the others. Jess shook her head "Really, he needs to stop being a god dam hermit and spend time with his family, we are his family weather he likes it out not, if it wasn't for me he would have ruined his life even more, I consider him as a little brother to be honest…" Darcaniea laughed "funny!" Hinata arrived wearing a Blue Geometric Print Triangle Bikini Set with black light beach cardigan and white flip flops with white sunglasses. She was holding a white beach bag while behind her Yuki was caring gifts, he was wearing white swimming trunk, men's flip slops and light grey mens tank top with mens sunglasses. Jess smiled "Hinata! Yuki you made it!" Hinata giggled "Yeah, Yuki go put the gifts at the table…" Yuki smiled "Of course hun" he walked to the table. Hinata stepped to Jess giving her a hug, Alaric pouted but looked away to Ajisai "Mama! Swimming!" Ajisai smiled "Of course let's go bug daddy?" Alaric grinned and slipped off his flip flops and rushed to the water, Ajisai sighed and took off her clothes and showing her swim suite and followed after him.

Kalya was sitting away from everyone. She sat in the sand looking at the water. She felt someone sit beside her. She turned to see Kim dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. "…why aren't you wearing a bathing suit?" Kim didn't answer making Kayla sighed. "Well whatever, I can tell you don't want to be here anymore then I do…" They sat silently as they watched the waves together. Jack was over by Sanji. They looked to be having a great conversation as Sanji gave him some food. Danni was looking at Dante and Oichi. Dante never shows any emotion but when you have known him for long there are certain quirks that he does from time to time. When he's angry he smokes way more then he needs to. When he's relaxed he rarely smokes. When he's worried usually Oichi is near him so he'd have some excuse to handled whatever is making him worry. Danni frowned. 'It must be Lily…' She sighed and rubbed her belly. 'It is coming up to that time…'

She looked at Law. "Law…can you come here for a moment." Law was reading a book. He closed it and looked at her. "I need a favor will you walk with me for a moment?" Law nodded as they got up. She rubbed his head. "Thanks. It won't take long." She grabs his arms and pulls him towards Dante and Oichi.

At the Beach, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke and Shikamaru were in the deep with Rick and Chida. Elvira now done playing with Luffy was being her grandmother and Roxas, Sabo sat there on the beach watching her, Dawn was smiling with them, she let Elvira slowly push Roxas making Roxas giggle and laugh. Robin smiled looking at there finished sand castle, she clapped her hands "Yay! Finished!" River chuckled "Wow that's very good!"

Terry smiled. Ty, Kaeden and Zane were running away playing they were getting close to the sand castle making Robin gasp and rushed to the end of it and put her hands out before the boys could trample on it "NO!" they stopped and looked at her "No destroy my sand castle!" River smiled. Ty grabbed both Kaeden and Zane's hands and turn them around. "Sorry." He says before running off with them. River chuckled "don't worry uncle terry will make sure you sand castle is safe, why don't you take a dip in the water, come here let me put your arm floaties on" Robin giggled and skipped her. Terry took a seat next to the castle and sighs as he watched the boys play in the water.

Over by Kid, he sat there looking at the water. 'I'm ready to leave already…' He says sighing mentally. "Daddy!" Alaric jumped on him "Swim with me!" Kid sighed. "Shouldn't you be playing nice with all the other kids." Ajisai chuckled "Just do it, you lazy butt, play with your son" Alaric smirked and pulled him to the water "Please! Please!" Kid rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah…" He says getting up, taking Alaric to the water.

Elvira now by Sabo, who was putting fresh sunscreen on her. Dawn was walking out of the water with Roxas, who was giggling and kicking his feet "Sabo when your done can you go get the large beach umbrella and place it over here?" Sabo stood up. "Yeah." He says nodding.

Finishing up he walked away, Elvira was playing in the sand. Dawn turned her head for a second and Elvira noticed Ajisai and smiled, she dashed over to her. Dawn turned her head and gasped to see Elvira gone. She stood up and see's Elvira rushing to Ajisai "Ajisai! Elvira is rushing to you" Ajisai blinked and smiled seeing Elvira rushing over by her, Ajisai chuckled as Elvira reached her. She smiled "Hey there birthday girl! Happy 1st birthday!" Elvira smiled and looked to the water and smiled to see Alaric and Kid "Kid!" she shouted, that made kid's eyes widen and looked to see Elvira smiling at him "Kid! Kid!" Alaric smiled "Pretty!" Kid let him go as he rushed over to Ajisai and Elvira. Alaric smiled and hugged Elvira softly "Pretty!" Ajisai smiled and shook her head "Alaric sweetie, her name is Elvira you don't have to keep calling her pretty" Alaric pouted "but she pretty…." Ajisai smiled "I know honey but try and use her name" Alaric smiled and nodded "Elvira!" Elvira looked at him and blinked but she smiled "Larci!" Alaric blinked "Mama she said my name wrong" Ajisai chuckled "She's still learning like you" Elvira clapped her hands and rushes in the water towards kid "Kid Kid!" Elvira rushing for him Ajisai gasped "Kid!" kid was in the deep end, Quickly River was by her grabbing her. Ajisai blinked "River… thank you…" Terry was frowning at her for using her ninja speeding ability. He sighs mentally and shakes his head.

River looked at Kid "Get over here now" Kid frowns as he walked over to him. She handed him Elvira who giggled "Kid Kid!" Alaric was pouting "My pretty daddy!"

"Yes, I've heard you a million times over…" Kid says. Elvira was floating with him his arms babbling away. Ajisai smiled and took out her phone in her beach bag and snapped a pic the moment Kid did a hidden small smile at Elvira. Ajisai's grinned "So sending this to Jess.." she quickly send it to Jess.

Sabo coming back with the beach umbrella he set it up and noticed Elvira was gone, he frowned. "Where is Elvira?" He asked. Dawn pointed to Ajisai "She was by Ajisai" sitting under the umbrella with Roxas. River walking back "Kid has her relax Sabo" Robin was playing in the shallow end splashing around. Sabo frowning getting up he walked over to where Kid was.

Kid noticing him sighed and walked out the water with Elvira. Sabo was frowning. "Kid give…" Kid placed Elvira in his arms. "I already know. I'll be leaving in a second anyways." He said turning around. Sabo glared daggers at Kid as he watched him walk away. Elvira started to fuss in his arms "Down!" Sabo frowned but put her down, right away she rushed after kid "Kid kid!" Kid stopped as she cling on his leg "Play, play!" Ajisai was recording this and she was smirking "Ooo this is so good!" Dawn was smirking "so cute" Alaric frowned.  
Kid sighs. Elvira pouted and pulled his leg from under him making him fall to the ground, the boys in the deep end seeing this started to laugh at kid, River was chuckling at him, Dawn was snickering. Alaric was clapping "Hahaha!" Ajisai was laughing so hard. Elvira climbed on him "PLAY!" she pounded his chest with her tiny hands.

Kid picked her up as he got up. "Sorry squirt, I need to get going." He takes her back to Sabo. Sabo frowned at him as Kid placed her back in Sabo's arms. "Quit your frowning. I told you I was leaving. I didn't even want to be here in the first place. Later." He says turning to leave once again.

Elvira right away started to cry, Sabo frowned and rocked her. "Great…out of all the people you had to get attached to, it just had to be him…" Elvira wouldn't stop Sabo quickly took her to jess, reaching Jess, they can hear Elvira crying. Jess frowned standing up "What happen?"

"She's just a bit upset that Kid left…" Sabo says sighing. Jess frowned and took her from him, she rocked her "It's okay sweetie" Elvira started to hiccup while crying. Jess sighs "okay let's start the food, Sanji its time to eat, Sabo tell everyone it's time to eat, burgers, hot dogs, French fries and chips mhmm lets get you some chopped up hot dogs" she says to Elvira, who started to calm down. Troy finally arrived "Sorry I'm late!" Sora was behind with presents. Jess smiled "Its okay papa" Troy frowned "What's wrong with my granddaughter?" Jess sighs "Kid was being a jerk as always."

Killer, hearing this frowned at her. He got up and left to go see Kid. It really ticked him off when she and the others called Kid that and when they tease him. Sure, it was funny at first but now it was straight irritation for him. It was one of the main reasons Kid hated being around them and would never consider them family like Jess thinks he should. Oichi was watching him leave and frowned a bit. 'Must be going to check on Kid…he's such a good friend.'

After the food, they were all gathered around Elvira was now in a cute 3pc set, Sparkle Seashell design bodysuit, green scaled All around bloomer skirt with cute matching Bow headband and Ariel and Flounder Faux leather shell with sequin accents Glitter straps with sequin accents textured non-slip sole. She was sitting on Jess's lap, beside them was a cute Mermaid theme first birthday highchair banner 3 pendants created with two layers of quality glitter cardstock both Aqua and Purple are glittery and one layer of mirror specialty paper. Adorned with 3 dimensional lavender clam shells and pearl, two layered textured starfish and multi colored seaweed. Banner reads the word "one". Robin was taking pictures. Jess smiled "Alright its time for presents! Sabo bring the first one!" Sabo sighed and looked at the mountain of presents "You know its gonna take all day for to open these"

Oichi rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up, if you quit complaining we can get through it with plenty of time." "Yeah just pick one already" Naruto shouted. Sabo groaned and picked the first one, it was a large sparkling purple bag that said 'happy birthday' on it "This one is from Nana Marylin" Jess smiled and they watched as Sabo pulled out clothes, all theme of Ariel the little mermaid. Elvira was clapping her hands "Ariel!" they smile at her "All someone likes the little mermaid a lot" Jess smiled "Yeah she's a Disney fan which there is nothing wrong, she loves Ariel and Tinkerbell even Stitch"

Robin started snapping pictures. Sabo getting other gift "This is from Violet" Violet smiled, it was a big box making Elvira's eyes widen she was wiggling out of Jess's arms, Jess smiled and let her down and she walked over to the gift and smiled "Open!" Jess giggled at her. Dawn was grinning "Awww!" River was snuggling on Terry's side rubbing her tummy.

Niko yawned. He was getting bored as he relaxed on Darcaniea's lap. Sabo opening it, it was a box with pic on of Little Mermaid Upholstered Chair. Jess smiled "Wow thanks aunt Violet" Dawn smiled "She's gonna be in that all the time" River chuckled, Robin poked her "Can I get a chair like that?" River smiled "Of course sweetie" Robin giggled.

Dante felt his phone buzzing. He looked at it and frowned before placing it back down. Sabo pushed other gift, Elvira started to clap her hands. She grabbed the paper pulling it ripping it off making everyone laugh, Sabo smiled "This is from your uncle Jetter" the paper off it, it was a Disney Princess Little Mermaid Ariel flip open sofa, it matched the chair. Elvira clapped her hands "yay! Ariel!" everyone smiled at her. Robin took a picture of her happy face with her personal camera.

The presents kept on coming, Elvira got a lot of clothes. Jess and Sabo had got her a baby tinker bell doll, more clothes and baby boll Ariel, there was more presents for her at home from her parents, already opened. Ajisai and killer got her Disney Princess-edition Disney's The Little Mermaid Sing Along Boom Box. Hinata and Yuki got her Disney Princess Ariel Plush Bear and clothes. From Dawn and Dante, Elvira got Kids Girls Toddler Little Mermaid Pretend Princess Kitchen Food Play Set, Disney Princess Ariel Magical Talking Salon and Interactive Hair Stylist Set 'Ultimate Bundle' and many clothes even for when she gets bigger. Sasuke and Naruto got Elvira a Disney Zootopia Judy Hopps Exclusive 9" Bean Bag Plush and Tinkerbell Fleece Throw blanket. Gaara had got Elvira The Little Mermaid Musical Play Set. From Darcaniea and Rick, they got Elvira Tinker Bell 13 DVD Player Television and Huffy Disney Fairies Girl's Kick Scooter. Troy and Sora got her a cute Disney Ariel Saucer Chair and clothes. Zach and Chida got her Mermaid shell Chair, 2 purple and blue Bean Bag Chairs, Disney Little Mermaid clamshell Snow globe. Shikamaru got her a Little Mermaid Animated Lamp and Neji got her a Disney Tinkerbell Toddler Size School Backpack.

From Vivi and Ace she got pillows and a cute lamp that had Disney characters on it. From Nami and Sanji she got a basket of coloring books with Disney princess on them with non-stick markers. Through a few of Oichi's bundle of gifts it was in between hand-made clothes, an army of teddy bears, blankets and more.

Dante was leaving the party. He had told Dawn that he had something important to take care of. Before she could ask him anything Danni surprisingly stop her and told her to let him go and that it really was important and that it couldn't wait any longer.

After the presents, Elvira was in Jess's arms. Sanji was walking over with the birthday cake. Everyone gasped at the cake, Jess smiled "Sanji you did amazing on her cake… thank you" Elvira's eyes widen and clapped her hands and giggled. River licked her lips "God that look so good…" Everyone smiled as Sanji lit the '1' candle. Jess smiled as Sabo came next to her "Alright everyone let's sing her a happy birthday all together now!

Happy birthday to you"

Everyone sang with Jess, Elvira's eyes widen and giggled clapping her hands.

"Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday dear, Elvira

Happy birthday to you!" Everyone stood up and clapped their hands, Darcaniea still had Niko in her lap clapped his hands for him making him smile at her. Jess stepped the cake and blow the candle for Elvira. Jess stepped back and placed her in her high chair "Alright birthday girl gets a piece first!" the all smile as Sanji cut a small piece for her placed it on the high chair for her. Elvira blinked at it and smiled, she was diged in with her hand and started to eat it. Sabo shook his head with smile "now we gotta clean her after this" Jess smiled and nudged him "oh relax"

A few days later early in the morning. Dante and Oichi were sitting in Law's new hospital called New Horizons Medical Hospital. Dante own the building and would be paying for new and updated equipment that he builds but Law was in charge and ran the entire thing. The building was almost 7 stories high and had a wide length then the old hospital. On the outside the windows looked blue but in fact that were tented. The parking lot was wide as well and it circled the hospital. There were already hundreds of people re locating from the Grand Line Hospital to New Horizons. They all knew Law and know that he wouldn't treat them how the doctors and nurses did.

Dante had personally hired nurse and doctors, some from even around the world, so that Law could get some more hand on experience of the different medical views. Law was in complete shock but thanked Dante for this chance and opportunity.

Dante and Oichi, along with a sleeping Niko, the twins, Axel, and Garp were sitting in the emergency Lobby. Lily was in surgery. She had a metal plate in the back of her neck and every four years it needed to be changed or it would start to break down and collapse. Dante was working on a better plate that would change that and would hopefully help her health but it wouldn't be ready until new year. The plate in her neck would start getting painful and if not taken care of, it would have start effecting her health. When she felt pain, she was supposed to contact Dante as soon as possible. Lily had been in pain for nearly a month now and even though she didn't want to, she had called Dante at the birthday party, unable to deal with the pain any longer.

Dante of course, was upset but he knew how his mother was. She was the type to not tell anyone she was in pain to not make anyone worry about her. At the party Danni had brought Law over to him and they had a talk about Lily. Dante agreed to let Law do the surgery and for those past couple of days Law had spent time with Dante learning what he needed to do.

Garp rubbed both Brit and Tiff's head. They had been looking down sadly. "Don't blame yourself girls. You two are doing your best to take care of your grandmother. I only hope my own grandsons look after me like you do her." They looked up and smiled a bit. They looked drained. Oichi smiled at them. "Law is going to take really good care of Grandma. I promise so why don't you two go get some sleep in the waiting lobby?" They frowned. "But…" Axel stood up. "No buts, Oichi is right. You two have been working yourself to hard. Mother will be fine in Law's hands. It would do no good if you two pass out on us now and make us double the worry. So come on." He picked up Tiff. "I can walk Uncle…" She says yawning. Axel chuckled. "Sure you can." Brit was led by Garp. "You will come gets up right?" Garp says to Dante. "…I'll consider it…" Dante says.

Once they left to the different waiting lobby Niko woke up. He rubbed his eyes, yawning. Oichi smiled at him. "Good morning my little bunny? Are you hungry?" Niko tried sitting up but ended up falling back down in her arms. She giggled at him as Dante digs through his bag. He took out a small can of mash bananas, a cup of juice, and his batman beyond teddy bear that had a lot of bite marks. "I see he's still chewing on this?" Oichi nodded as she stirs Niko's food. Dante took care of the juice and mixed some medicine in it. "You know if you were this active with Roxas…" "I'm active when I have to be…" "That's a bad answer papa. Roxas is your son and so far all I have seen you do is focus on your work more than spend time with him. I don't mind if it's me since I'm used to it but Roxas is a baby. This is going to affect him in a negative way if you don't start showing some love." Dante sighed. "To be lectured by my daughter…your growing up well I see."

Oichi smiled as she fed Niko. "I have learned a few things from you and mama but I'm serious papa. Even through Auntie's pregnancy after you found out it would be a boy you stop…caring… why? Were you looking to another daughter?" Dante sighs as he shakes Niko's cup. "It's more complicated than that." Oichi looked down at Niko. "I see…so…that means you won't be telling me huh?" Dante looked at her as she sighs and then smiles. "I'm use to that to…it's fine. You have your reasons."

Niko was holding her hand as he tried to eat more of the bananas. His hands were so tiny and soft. She then felt a soft pat on her head. She looked up to a smiling Dante. "I know you hate hearing this but you truly are my favorite." Oichi frowned as he moved his head. "Between you, Florina, and Izzy…you're the only one who goes with my selfish decisions and I thank you for that." "I'm not the only one. You have auntie." Dante sits back. "True, but she and you are two different people. Dawn might support me in certain things but you support me with ever decision I make. Good, bad, and even worse. I have yet to make those types of decision to Dawn, that she knows of." Oichi tilts her head. "Papa? Where is this conversation going?" Dante holds his hand out Niko. Oichi handed Niko and the food to him while she grabbed a bag to look for something to clean his mouth with.

Niko looked up at Dante and smiled. He reached up for him. Dante rubbed his head and started to feed him the rest of the bananas. "I'm going to tell you something that only a few people know. Something I had plan to keep to myself forever…" "Really?" Dante nodded. "The reason I am so…I suppose you can say distant…from Roxas is because long before you were born and I became what I am now. I had a son." Oichi eyes widen slightly. "A son!?" Dante nodded. "His name was Mikey. He was bright for his age, mother called him a mini me since he did everything I did when I was little. He was more into exploring then his studies though and he had quite an amazing habit for looking up in the sky like Niko here. At any type of the day even in a middle of a conversation he would look up in the sky and just get lost in it." Oichi frowned. "Mikey? I have a brother? Where is he and how come I never met him?"

Dante frowned. "Mikey passed away when he was four due to a sickness I couldn't cure. Well, more like I abandon him as a father…" "Abandon?" "Well Mikey got sick it was like a common cold like how you and Niko started out. I didn't think much of it. I was focus on my work that I never notice how worse he got. His mother, Jazmine, was also sneaking around so it wasn't like she was there for him as well, no matter how she spins the story. When Mikey's condition got worse, it was too late for us to do anything. Jazmine gave up on him, but I spent every single day trying some way to keep him alive but it was all in vain."

He looks down sadly. "On September 12th his lungs collapsed and his body failed. I was told that there was nothing else I could do anymore." He held Niko's tiny hand. "I held Mikey's hand as I watched the life slowly leave his body. He then looked at him and smiled. With his dying breath he thank me for being with him and that he loved me…he died a hour from his birthday…" Oichi's heart started to heart as she watched one tear fall down Dante's cheek. She could see the pain and suffer Mikey's effect had on him now.

"I buried him in the deepest part of the forest and banned anyone even the islanders from approaching the grave to keep it safe from the tourist. I go there every year on his birthday with Jazmine. When she leaves I tell Mikey about you and your sisters. I tell him what's going on in the world. I tell him how much I miss him and that I'm sorry for never being there for him when he was alive…"

Oichi frowned and leans on Dante. Niko was now drinking his juice, holding it up by himself. He was also leaning on Dante with sleepy eyes. "You blame yourself for Mikey's death?" Dante didn't answer. "He had the same sickness like me and Niko has but because you were into your work you couldn't save him in time. Do you plan to do the same thing to Roxas?" Dante looked down at her. "I know Roxas doesn't have that sickly body like me or Niko but look what happen when you ignored Mikey and payed him no mind. Something you couldn't stop happened. You have regrets for not being able to protect him and now I understand even more why your so overprotective over me but, you can't keep blaming yourself and carrying this guilt. Do you think Mikey likes seeing you suffer? Seeing you beat yourself up about this? In the very end you did what you could to keep him alive. I bet you didn't get any sleep and made sure he was comfortable to the very end and even though Mikey was slipping away he told you he loved you. That alone should tell you something." Dante wrapped a arm around her and hugged her tightly.

"I felt like a failure Oichi. Not being able to protect my first child so I made a promise to protect my next one if I ever got a chance. When you were born it was the best day of my life. Even before then when Danni told me she was pregnant. At first though, I was terrified of having a son because it would it would remind me of Mikey. I told Danni this entire story and she assured me that she wouldn't let that happen, but it didn't stop me for wanting me to alter the gender if you were a boy." Oichi sat up. "Wait…was I really a boy!?" Dante chuckled. "No dear, I didn't go through with it." Oichi sighs making him smile a bit. "I know I go a bit overboard with how I treat you but please know that no matter what I have done I have done it to keep you safe and one day…one day maybe when you get a bit older, I'll tell you the truth about yourself."

Oichi looks at him. "The truth about myself?" Dante looked down at Niko who was dozing off on him. "There is more to you Oichi but, in the state you are in now, it is impossible to tell you. I am hoping that with the training you will be doing after Jess's wedding it will help you mentally as well." Oichi frowns but then nods. "Okay papa and thank you for tell me about Mikey. To think I have an older brother. I no longer feel like the oldest but it still doesn't mean that you should treat Roxas the same way. Avoiding the time spending, no paying him attention, I can understand choosing your work over him because you do it to me, Flo, and Izzy so I hope auntie can understand that. It's one of your many faults that I love really. Thanks to your workaholic ways you have made a happy life for me and my family now." Dante rubs her head. "Yes, I suppose your right. It will take time for me to…ever get over Mikey. Seeing Roxas is just…" Oichi nodded. "Yes, I understand and if you told auntie this story, she'd understand. Also I have a favor. I know that you want me to leave after Jess's wedding but, is there any way I can stay for Darcaniea's wedding as well?" Dante frowned. "If it's not a few days after the wedding then no. I don't want you to miss Niko's birthday party. You won't be able to leave the island once you get there until your training is complete." Oichi nodded. "Okay, I'll make sure about the dates."

About an hour or two later, the light on the emergency door went green. Law soon came out. Oichi was holding Niko as he was fighting sleep, as Dante got up. "Well?" "The surgery went well. She will be here for about two or three days max. Once she's discharged she would still need about a week or two of rest. I also want her to attend some physical therapy for about four weeks." Dante nodded. "Thank you, Law, what room?" "The nurses are getting her ready now. She will be on the sixth-floor room 612 on the left." "Alright. I need to go let me brother know and make some calls." He turns and heads to the lobby.

Oichi got up. "Law sweetie? How are you feeling?" Law sighed. "Tired." He wrapped his arms around her, leans down and kisses her. He pulled away when he felt Niko pulling on his shirt. He looked down to see a sleepy Niko. "Fighting sleep?" Oichi smiled and placed Niko in Law's arms. "He just didn't want to miss seeing daddy." Niko cuddled in Law's arms and quickly went to sleep. Law chuckled and placed him on his shoulder. Oichi looked around and then looked up at Law. "Law?" "Yeah?" She came close to him and grabbed his shirt with both hands. "If I told you that I wanted the implant out now…" Law's eyes widen a bit. "Then I'd take it out in a heartbeat but I'm afraid when I get home tonight I wouldn't let you out the room." Oichi blushed. "I've been doing some thinking. A lot of thinking really. I've always thought that the reason that Jess can pretty much do what she likes is because of her support system. She has auntie, her aunt and uncle, dad and brother, and Sabo. Yes, when everyone found out about her carrying they were upset but they quickly got over it."

She sighed and lays her head on his chest. "If it were me…both mama and papa would be disappointed in me. Even grandma Lily…in my family education comes first before anything. Mama beat into my head that she wanted me to first learn how to take care of myself before I think about a baby. My grandpa told me that I only need to focus on my studies and boys weren't even worth my time. That's how it worked for both sides." Law frowned. "I understand why they said that, they were being parents. They wanted me to focus on myself instead of worrying about how I would take care of a baby…but, ever since I realized I loved you I threw all of that out the window."

Law wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "Though Niko nor Kaeden is related to you by blood you still treat them like your sons but I can tell how much you want to have mini yours running around the house. It's not a bad thing to want that and I know you are waiting on me to say yes so…yes, I want you to remove the implant." She heard Law's heart skip a beat as he tighten his grip around her. "Oichi…" "I know how dearly you want a family of your own. I know you want a big family and I know that even without the support of my family you will be there in the end. So I will happily have as many children as you want." She looks up at him and smiled sweetly at him. Law smiled back at her and kissed her. He bumps foreheads with her. "I love you Oichi." "I love you to Law. So much." He then takes her hand and starts pulling her away quickly. "Law? Where are you taking me?" "To my office of course. I don't think I can wait til I get home to have you."

June 1st arrived, it was prom night. Jess was in a amazing dress Yuki made for her. The dress started at a pale yellow at her neck and moved through shades of pink and orange until at the hem at her ankles, where it reached lilac. The dress was gathered up at the waist with clasps made of tassels and pearl. This was then draped over her arms, where it was hemmed with a wide ribbon. The dress was held up by five layered pieces of metal resembling shells, with the top one reaching part way around her neck, tied off with a piece of ribbon. Similar pieces of metal adorned her upper arms, with Lavender color Faux leather glitter flats. Her eye make up was Smokey purple with sparkles around her eyes, it was breath taking. Her hair was down in a gorgeous hairstyle. Sabo was in a black suite with designee on the front jacket. Him and Jess were in a Limo, something Sabo got just for this day. It was a Ferrari F43 limousine, the interior of a stretch was a light tan color limo, complete with mini bar and entertainment center. They were on their way to the palace was the event for the prom. She cuddled up on Sabo's side "I can't believe Ace isn't gonna show up…." "I don't blame him…" 'I don't really want to go either…' Sabo says to himself. Jess sighs and looks out the window should could see the palace not too far.

Dawn stood by the entrance of the lit-up tunnel that made a walk way through the palace to the ballroom. Blue lace Strapless Sweetheart neckline. Invisible back zipper with hook-and-eye closure with a starry night designee on the dress with blue Embroidered Star Flats, she looked breath taking. Students were already filling up the ball room. Music filled the room, that echoed throughout the walls of the palace. Dawn smiled and greeted every student that walked in. Dante was in the back observing the students.

At Oichi's Niko was walking around with Kaeden. Now that he had the basics down he was walking nearly everywhere now. Ty was with the twins and Lily. He had grown attached to Lily and want to help take care of her with the twins. Oichi was working on her latest project for her store and Law was working. Kayla was in her room with Kim and Jack was on the roof with Eric and Karasu. The door bell rung making Jason sit up. Oichi got up and walked to the door with Jason behind her. Niko was trying to follow her but Kaeden stopped him, making him fussy. "No Niko!" Kaeden says. Niko pouted. "Ma! MAMA!" He reached out for her. Oichi smiled hearing Niko. She opened the door and Vivi and Ace were standing there. Oichi looked at them with confusion. "Why are you two not at the prom?" She lets them in. Jason barks happily at Ace. Ace smiles "Hey Jason! Who's a good boy! Who's a good boy!" He rubs Jason's belly. "You are! You are!" Oichi and Vivi laughed as they head to the living room.

Niko was on top of Kaeden pulling his hair. "Owie! Stop it!" Kaeden says in tears. Oichi frowned and grabbed Niko off Kaeden. "Niko Yamamoto! I have told you that pulling hair is a big no no!" Niko frowned and tried to bite her. Oichi gave him a stern angry look. "Excuse me." She tells Vivi and Ace. She walked to Niko's room, closed the door and placed him in his now reinforce crib. She then popped his hands four times. Not hard but enough for Niko to start crying. Oichi then crossed her arms and turned her back. That upset him further. For some reason Niko hated it when Oichi turned her back to him. "MAMA!" He cried out. His face turned red as he cried harder. He reached out for her with tears streaming down his face.

Oichi hated doing this as well but, she couldn't let Niko go around pulling people's hair and biting them. Last night he pulled Kaeden's hair out causing him to bleed a bit. He then bit Law and got a stern popping from him. She didn't like popping Niko if she could avoid it but he had to learn what he did was wrong. "MAMAAAA!" Niko cried even louder shaking his crib. Oichi frowned as she slowly counted to twenty. When Niko saw Oichi wasn't moving he sat down and cried for her.

When Oichi reached twenty she turned around to see Niko rubbing his eyes with his hands. His face was already puffy from crying so much in those short seconds. She sighs and picks him up. He clings to her and she places him over her shoulder. She rubbed his back calming him down. Niko sniffed as he shook a bit. "There, there, you have been bad Niko. You can keep doing this okay? It hurts me to…" She walked out the room. Ace was sitting on the floor with Jason laying on him. Vivi was checking Kaeden's head. He was sniffing. He looked at Oichi. "Why Niko mean?" Oichi sighs. "I'm sorry sweetie. Niko is still a baby and it takes time to learn from right and wrong but he's really sorry." Kaeden frowned and looked down. "Niko mean…" Oichi walked to him and gets on her knees. "He didn't mean it sweetie. Look." She turned Niko around. His face was still red. He looked at Kaeden. Oichi placed him closer to Kaeden. Niko reached out and hugged Kaeden.

Kaeden frowned turned to surprise and hugged him back. Vivi smiled. "Brotherly love at it's finest yeah?" Oichi nodded as she pulled a sniffling Niko away. She placed him over her shoulder and sat beside Vivi. "Sorry you two had to hear that." Ace chuckled. "No problem. You got a hand full here. Vivi should take notes." Vivi blushed and hugged Kaeden. "Shut up." Oichi smiled. "So why are you two here? Prom is tonight yeah?" Vivi nodded. "Yeah, and Ace is free to go but I don't want to." She sat back. "Yeah, and I told her if she wasn't going then I wasn't going. I don't care about that crappy dance anyways." "But isn't it at the palace now?" Vivi sighed. "Oichi…when you are a princess at birth you spend your life in a palace. It has taken me years to get my father to allow me to take public school classes. It was fine at the new school with all the preppy dances because we made up new ideas and stuff and it was exciting. The theme for the prom is cool to but…having it in a palace kind of kills the excitement for me. I wanna experience things I haven't done yet and dancing in a palace has been done many times over."

"I see…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Oichi says. Vivi smiles. "You didn't Oichi. It's okay. It was nice of Jess to get the prom at the palace but I suppose some princess and princes won't go. Rebecca told me she didn't even like her own palace and even if it was for a school event she wouldn't step back into one if she didn't have to. So, she wont be going. She did say Coby may or may not show up since his friends are graduating this year but, I bet he wont be staying long haha he and Rebecca are so cute together."

Ace nodded. "Yeah and it would be nice if your friend stop reminding us about how you so called 'ruin' a date from long ago." Oichi rolled her eyes. "That's why you tone her out." Ace chuckled. "Do that already but, anyways we came over to invite you and Law to Marco's grand opening of his club tonight. The students that aren't going to the dance will be going there." Vivi smiled. "Yes, we would be happy if you joined us. Of course, we both will stay away from the liquor." Ace smirked. "I don't know…that time was really…really good." Vivi blushed. Oichi laughed. "I don't mind going but if Law doesn't want to go then of course I won't go." Ace nodded. "Deal. He should be getting over in 20 minutes, right?" Oichi nodded. "Good! Then we wait." Oichi smiled. She then felt her phone go off. She reaches for it and look. She had gotten a message from Kid. She frowned and opened it. 'Oichi? Are you going to the prom?' it read. Oichi rolled her eyes. 'No, Law isn't in school anymore so I don't really have a reason to go. Why?' She sent back. 'I need to talk to you about something…'

'Like?' she sent back. 'Look, I just need to…confide in someone. I can't talk to Killer and there is no way in hell that I'm speaking to Ajiasi about it. So please?' Oichi sighed mentally. For Kid to say please means he was serious. 'Okay. Do you wanna talk in person?' She waited for a second before she got a response. 'Yeah, do you mind if I come over?' 'Not right now, since Vivi and Ace aren't going to the prom they want me and Law to go to Marco's grand opening club. Depending if Law says yes or no. So I'll let you know in about 30 minutes.' She sent. 'Alright. Thank you Chi, I didn't know who else who I could turn to…'

Jess and Sabo reaching the palace, there was limo's and cars being parked and in the front court yard. There Limo drove up to the front main doors where was large strobe lights and the beginning of the lit-up tunnel. The limo stopped, the driver got out and walked to the end of the limo, some seniors where about to head inside stopped and watched has the driver opened the door and Sabo was the first to get helping Jess out, the senior's eyes widen to see Jess's dress. Jess smiled at the palace, Sabo guided her to the tunnel and they both walked through it.

Oichi was upstairs getting ready. Surprisingly, Law agreed to go to the club. He said that Oichi need a break from the boys anyways. For Marco's club it was ten dollars to get in unless you match the theme for that night, which was plaid clothing. You would only have to pay half. In order to get the heads up for the theme you need a past code that Marco sends out to people. Since he and Ace were friends Ace would always know the theme.

Oichi was wearing a gray t-shirt with blue jeans and a purple plaid button up shirt over it. She had black pumps with it. Vivi, with Ace's requesting she wear something Oichi's, was wearing a black string tee with a black skirt. She was had on black shoes and earrings. Her blue hair was tied in a ponytail. Ace was wearing a red plaid button up shirt. He didn't have a shirt underneath it, with light brown pants and red shoes. Law was wearing something similar but he had a matching gray t-shirt under his and the shirt was blue with light blue jeans and with white shoes.

"Oichi put some make up on." Ace says. "I refuse. I hate wearing Make-up when it's needed. Plus, what if I wanna make out with Law and he gets make up on his face?" Ace chuckled at Law's blushing face. "Okay then. We ready?" They nodded. Oichi quickly grabbed her phone and texted Kid to meet them at the club and to wear plaid clothing. Niko and Kaeden were in the living room watching transformers. They were really into it. Oichi walked over to them and kiss their cheeks. "Be good." Jack had come down to watch them. "Thanks for watching them for me Jack." He nodded. "Yeah, I know Niko hates Eric and plus, it was boring up there. Have fun." Oichi and the others then left heading to the club.

Reaching the end of the tunnel Jess and Sabo stopped at the end, Jess smiled at the galaxy theme. There were some guards at the side doors. They were closed and locked. Robin noticing them walked over and started to take pictures of Jess and Sabo. Jess smiled "Hey Robin"

Robin smiled. "Hello you two like quite nice." Sabo nodded to her "Yo" Jess giggled "Thank you Robin" a guard walked over "Princess Jess?" Jess blinked at him, Sabo frowned at him, he bowed slightly "Yes what is it?" "King Jetter as told me to give you the keycard to own wing in the castle, the west wing. If you wish to stay the night after or during the prom" Jess blinked and took it "I see thank you" he stepped back, bowed and walked off. Jess looked at it "I told him I didn't want my own wing…."

Sabo sighs "no surprise there in why your uncle would ever listen to you" Jess sighs "Come on lets go find a spot" Sabo smiled to her and guided to a spot that was empty. Dawn watching them, she smiled seeing Jess in that dress. "god she looks breath taking in that dress" "Indeed she does" Dawn sighed and looked beside to see Jetter there" Dawn looked away "what are you doing here?" Jetter chuckled "I'm here because I own this palace the last time I checked plus here for the crowning of the prom queen and king" Dawn sighs again and watches the students.

Reaching the club, they could already hear the music blasting from the inside. There were two lines. One for those who had to pay full price and one where those who were wearing plaid. Parking the car Law got out. Looking at the building it was huge. It was blue all over with tall glass tented windows. The name of the club was Luna. They got in line indeed spotting a few students from Grand Line. The line was moving pretty steady. Within minutes they reached the door. The security guard checked them out and asked for id's. Once they were cleared they were let in. "Whoa…"

The moment the stepped in they were hit with a blast of techno music mixed with rap and rock. They saw Apoo getting down on the DJ stand. Oichi laughed. "Looks like he found a place to jam." "YO! ACE!" They look to see Marco walking over to them. He smiles spotting Oichi. "It's been a while cutie. Glad you can make the grand opening. It's thanks to you that this is all happening." Oichi looked confused. "How? I just learned about your club today." Marco chuckled and walked to her. Law stepped in front of her. "If you haven't heard Oichi is mine. So back off." Marco place his hands up. "Yes, doctor. So cutie, why don't you look at the wall behind Apoo." Oichi turned her head and her eyes widen. On the wall behind him was a glowing Lotus symbol. "That flower…" Marco nodded. "Yup, my pops asked for a favor with your pops. He had this club made for me under some strict rules to. So, it's all thanks to you and your pops." Oichi rub her head. "I don't see how since it was papa…" Marco smiled. "Either way. Come on I'll show you around right quick and then let you four party. I heard the prom was being held at some kind of palace." Oichi nodded and looked around at some face of students. "Looks like they rather be here then at a palace." Marco shrugs. "Come on follow me."

"Now, Club Luna as seven unique themed rooms that can be hired for a wide range of events whether during the day, evening and all into the night. The largest of these rooms are the Ice House and Disco room. The room we are in now is the Icehouse. It provides a cool and sophisticated atmosphere with brilliant white crystal effect wall washes, intelligent lighting, white Corian flooring and stainless-steel balustrades combine to create the ultimate cool environment. Halo illuminated walls and frozen beer tap features add to the icy feel to it."

Marco led them to the next room. "This is The New York Disco Room. It lets you to act out your wildest fantasy and be Tony Manero. It's based on the New York discothèques of the 1970's. It's a heady and atmospheric mix of original New York Disco memorabilia, smoke glass tables, black leather chairs, mirror flex walls, specialist paint finishes, mirrored ceiling, mirror balls, Tivoli and neon infinity mirrors and a killer flashing panel floor."

Vivi smiled at the flashing floor. "Awesome! I like this room Ace!" Ace smirked. "Noted babe."

Marco chuckled as he led them to another room. " Here the Top dedicated events managers are on hand to aid you in the planning of a range of events, ranging from Christmas parties, meetings, conferences, product launches and much more. The ability to move through each room with ease does add to the appeal of this pace as it allows a large group of guests with different tastes to each have an amazing night. So as you know tonight is Plaid night to get in half off. I don't have the website up yet but I spread the word out to a few friends and hopefully they spread the word. Also some of the rooms are still being working on. So only the two room I showed you, the VIP room, and the game room is open."

The room he led them to was a lounge. It was red and had fluffy seats connected around the wall with marble tables. There were people already enjoy their drinks. The music was different here. "Ah, I forgot. Each room has sound proof walls somewhat so they each room may have different music. Here is more smooth and a bit classier if you wanna use that term." Marco says leading them to V.I.P room.

"This is where you guys should be." The music here was the same in the first room. Their eyes widen. The room was covered in purple lighting but then it would change into a different color. There were circled chairs a with table around it. There was a bar in the back with more seating. Oichi could also smell some food being cooked. "Mmm…something smells yummy." Marco chuckled. "We have food to. Can't have drinks without food you know. Well I don't want to ruin your night with all my talking. Enjoy yourself and the food is free here in the VIP lounge. The other rooms you have to pay." He waved before leaving.

Oichi and the others smiled as they noticed the huge in wall TV with Apoo on it playing the music. Everyone in the room had plaid on. Oichi giggled and grabbed Law, pulling him to the dance floor. "Let's dance!" Vivi and Ace were right behind them.

The night went on it was close to 11pm, throughout the night all the students voted for prom queen and King. Jess and Sabo slow danced 5 times. A lot of girls came and cued over her dress and asked who made it, jess would reply in saying thank you and Yuki her cousin had made it for her. Currently Jess and Sabo were on the dancefloor slow dancing, Jess's head was on his lower shoulder, she hummed softly while they slow danced she felt relax every time. The music stopped, the students looked up to see Jetter walk on the stage with a smile, Jess and Sabo both sigh in seeing his face. Jetter smiled "Hello class of 2019, I'm King Jetter. I'm gonna announcing the prom king and Queen. The number of counts were counted by your vice principle Dante." Dawn over by smiled "So who won?"

"You will have to wait like everyone else." Dante says. Dawn pouted in him not telling her. Jetter was handed the cards, he smiled "Your prom King is Sabo!" Jess gasped softly and looked at him.

Sabo bite his lip and sighed "You gotta be kidding me…?" Jess chuckled and pushed him gently to the stage "Just take you big lug"

Sabo groaned and just went up there, Jetter smiled placed a purple slash over his shoulder that read 'Prom king 2019' and placed the Purple Prom King Crown with Silver Stars on his head. Students cheered and clapped for him, Robin was up there taking pictures. Terry smiled and read the other card "Your prom Queen is Jessica Mikcloud!" Jess blinked as students looked at her, there was a moment of silence but some girls began to clap with smiles on their faces, making the other seniors clap and cheer. Jess flushed and smile softly and walked up to the stage, once on Jetter also put the sash over her shoulder and put tiara that was stars on it. Jess smiled standing next to Sabo and they held hands. Jetter stepped "Your prom King and Queen!"

As the night went on Oichi was dancing with Marco. Law was sitting down watching them while he drunk a mix drink. Ace and Vivi were at the back with a few of their friends.

"I'm glad I get to dance with you tonight!" Macro says over the music. He twirls her around as they made sure to keep distance so Law wouldn't get mad. Oichi smiled. "I gotta say this is the best night I've had in a while! Your club is so awesome!" Marco smiles. "I see why guys want you. You be dishing out compliments left and right." A bartender came to them with a Bacardi cocktail. "Drinks?" Marco smiled and grabbed them. "Thanks man." Oichi frowned. "Um…I don't really…" "Don't worry. Law made it clear about you drinking so I had them mix you something with just fruit in it." Oichi smiled and grabbed the drink. She sniffs it, confirming what Marco said was true. She sipped on it. "Yummy." Marco chuckled as they went on dancing.

Law soon spotted Kid walking in. He raised his eyebrow as he walked through the crowds in a hurry. Law got up as he reached Oichi and Marco.

Marco frowned and stood in front of Oichi. "Don't you have to be hoeing around?" Both Kid and Oichi eyes widen a bit at that statement. "Ha, I know a lot more then you think. If you know what's best for you then you get your ass out my club." "Marco please wait." Oichi says grabbing his arm. "It's okay really. I asked him to come because we needed to talk." Marco looked at her and glared slightly at Kid. "…Alright…but I have eyes everywhere. If you try anything your out of here." Oichi looked over at Law and waved him off. Law narrowed his eyes but sat back down. "Marco is there anywhere we can talk privately?" Marco nodded. "Yeah the next room over where we would be hosting karaoke night." Oichi smiled. "Thank you." She handed him her empty class and dragged Kid to the back. Ace and Vivi saw this but she also waved them off as they went to the next room.

After while, taking prom pictures, Jess and Sabo slipped to the west side door. Jess smiled at the guard "Let me pass please" the guard bowed to her and opened the side door for them. Jess and Sabo walked through the side door and headed for the her west wing. Reaching the west wing, her bedroom was keycard operated, opening the door they both stepped in turning on the lights. Jess blinked stepping more in "wow…" the room was a soft and soothing grays and silvers to create a sparkling, luxurious feel. From an ultramodern chandelier that dangles over the bed to a plush silvery gray carpet that practically begs for your bare feet, waking up in this bedroom would be like waking up inside a warm storm cloud.

Sabo looked around 'mhmm at least it's not purple…. Looks nice' Jess smiled and stepped to the dresser taking off her tiara and slash then slipped out of her flats feeling the carpet on her toes, she smiled "god the carpet is so soft" she giggled.

Sabo just smiled at her, Jess noticed a note on the dress her 'jess there is some overnight clothes and day clothes for you and sabo, hope you enjoy your stay. Breakfast will be served on the outside terrance in the garden, love your uncle' opened the dresser and blinked, her face turned red "what the hell…?"

Sabo raised his eyebrow at her "What is it?" Jess pulled out Amethyst Purple Women V-neck Condole Belt Split Skirt Thong Sexy Lingerie See-through. Sabo smirked.

'mhmmm good choice' Jess flushed and sighs "I guess I'll change into it… is there any other one…?" Sabo looked down and noticed a silk black pajama tank top and shorts with fresh new purple panties and bra.

"Yeah there is, black silk tank top and shorts and even panties and bra that looks new…" Jess groaned "Its creepy how he knows my bra size…." Jess sighed walked to the bed placing the lingerie down and started to take off her gown, bra and panties. She then slipped on her lingerie. Sabo was already on the bed in his boxers. Jess smiled "Waiting for me?"

Sabo smirked "do I have to ask to hurry up and get over here?" Jess chuckled and crawled on the bed over him sitting up him she leaned down and kissed him. Sabo kissed her back has his hands cupped and squeezed her butt cheeks.

The room Kid and Oichi walked into had wooden flower with booths and a stage set up. The walls were mix with green and blue and there was another tv with Apoo on it but it was on silent.

Kid and Oichi took a set at the booths. "So what did you want to talk about?" Oichi asked. Kid sighed and rubbed his head. "…well…I don't know how to explain it." Oichi crossed her arms. "Kid, I'm enjoying myself tonight and it would go a lot better if you just spit it out. What was so important that you couldn't tell even Killer?" Kid looked down. "After I left the party…I told Killer I had enough money to finally pay off the rest of our debts. He offered to come with me but I told him no since I didn't feel like hear Ajisai or your friends mouth if he had left. So I went there and paid everything off…" "Okay? Go on." Kid grit his teeth a bit. Oichi notice him getting uncomfortable. She sits up and uncrosses her arm. "Kid? What happened?" She asked in a concern voice. Kid looked hurt by that question. "Kid? Come on. You can tell me."

"…I meet an old friend…we had a chat. She asked if I wanted to have fun like old times but I told her to fuck off. She didn't take it to well and went on bad mouthing Ajiasi and Alaric and what not." Oichi frowned. "What did you do?" "Nothing. It's not like beating her up will stop her from talking and bad mouthing them so I just turned to leave. When I walked away I felt something poke me in my shoulder. My first though was she stabbed me but I think she injected something in me…" Oichi's eyes widen. "I don't remember anything after that but the next morning I woke up in one of the hotel beds…" Kid ran his fingers through his hair. "I was wobby and everything hurt. When I finally got myself together the bookkeeper told me that I was brought there not only with that friend…but with a few others…she wouldn't tell me the details but she said it sounded like we had a huge party with me as the main attraction…I don't remember anything but I don't think I want to…"

There was silence in between them. Oichi was shocked at this. Hearing this she knew exactly what happened and it made her remember what happen to her. Kid sighs as he gets up. "Thanks for listening Oichi…I don't think I could have hold that in any longer…I'll get out your way now. Enjoy your night." He got up to walk away. Without a second that Oichi got up and hugged him from behind. Kid eyes widen at this as he turned his head around. "Oichi?" "Oh, Kid…" She looks up at him with tears in the corner of her eyes. Kid moved her arms and turned away. "Why are you crying? I guess you can call this the ultimate karma. I did terrible things when I was younger. I put you through hell. I lost a arm but it wasn't enough. I lost my pride with all the God forsaken rumors about me and not to mention Darcaniea stupid teasing…so all in all…this or whatever happen to me was nothing but Karma biting me in the ass, reminding me how pathetic I truly am."

Oichi frowned. "No…" Kid looked at her. "None, not even you deserved that. Yes, what you did hurt but I forgave you but you didn't deserve that Kid. You didn't…" Kid looked away. "Oichi… I don't think you understand." Oichi backed up. "Understand? I do understand." Kid sighed. "Look…I." Oichi opened her shirt. Kid blushed slightly. "Oichi!? What are you…" "Shut up!" She says. She opens her shirt and shows her gray t-shirt and shows the scar in the middle of her chest. "Those months ago, when I was gone for a while. I was kidnaped." Kid frowned. "The man who kidnapped me rapped me along with a freaking family friend! A man who both my parents had trust in! I was thrown in a dungeon where I was then raped, beaten, tortured, and mentally broken down for information I didn't even know I had! I was then stab in the chest! Close to death!" Oichi pulled her shirt up showing Kid the rest of her scars. "I have to live with the scars for the rest of my life. For the longest time and still to this day there is not a moment where I can't get those images out of my head. I blamed myself, I told myself I deserved all of the pain that was caused to me…"

Kid reached and rubbed her scars on her stomach. "So Niko…" Oichi nodded. "The man who took me that last time…got me pregnant but at the time I didn't even know it. Niko was born in a tube and I never saw him until a few months after…so even if I wanted to I could never forget that mans face." She pushed Kid's hand away and straighten herself out. "So, don't tell me I don't understand. I know very well how it feels to be useless and humiliated to be so powerless." She walked up to him and reached up to rub his face. "Kid, weather you know it or not, you are a great person and I know not everyone can see it as I see it. I know the real Kid. The sweet, giant teddy bear that at one point made me feel like the luckiest girl alive." Kid smiled softly at her and grabbed her hand. "Yeah…" Oichi smiled. "If you ever want to talk about it then please find me. You don't have to be alone on this." Kid nods and removes her hand. "I don't want to get the wrong idea. This is making me what to kiss you but I know my limits." Oichi laughed a bit. "Yeah, sorry about that but, at least make do with this." She grabs him bends him down and head bumps him. Kid's heart skipped a beat. "Please don't beat yourself over this Kid. I know you consider Killer as your only family member but I'm here to. Though I hope you would view me more as a sister then a love interest…" Kid nodded. "Yeah, maybe someday…" Oichi back up and breathes in. "Oh, also, don't tell anyone what I told you…it's a secret and I can have you throw in jail." Kid chuckled alright…

Outside the doorway Law was standing near the door with Marco listening. "Ha, so the big dummy got used…" Law frowned. "Something really needs to be down about the red district. A new age is coming and such places won't be need for much longer." Marco nodded. "Well you do know the man who can help personally. Even he doesn't like Kid he can't deny the fact that if he wishes to clean up Grand Line, you started at the dirtiest and most dangerous park of it…"

June 8th, at Oichi's Darcaniea was over to visit Niko and of course them. Darcaniea was in black tank top with had white writing on it that read 'I like my coffee like my metal, Black' and black and red acid washed skinny jeans with black flats. Oichi was somewhere in the house with law. Kaedan sat near Darcaniea in the living room, Niko was on the floor playing with new toys Darcaniea brought him. Darcaniea smiled watching him then frowned when she felt a slight headache 'strange I don't get headaches….' She stood up but her eyes widen as a rush of dizziness hit her making her collapse on the floor. Niko's and Kaeden's eyes widen at her.

Niko walked to her and shook her. When she didn't move he got teary eyed and started to cry. Hearing Niko Oichi walked back in the living room. "Kaeden what did you take from Niko? I told you…" She looks to see Darcaniea on the floor and Niko trying to hold on to her. Kaeden went to her. "Auntie fell down! She not move!" Kaeden says. "LAW!" Oichi yelled as she picked up Kaeden and went to Niko. Law came out the room and saw Darcaniea. "What the hell!?" He went to her and checked her vitals. Oichi moved Kaeden and Niko to the room and pulled her phone out to call Jess.

Sabo was on the floor playing Elvira, she playing with her new toys, Jess smiled at them "all look at you two playing!" Sabo smiled as Elvira played with kitchen set, Sabo was on grown as she walked back and fourth to him handing him tinny little plates and cups. Jess giggled "Think she's trying to feed you" Sabo chuckled "I don't mind, I hope she gets your amazing cooking skills" Jess flushed and smiled "Yeah" her phone suddenly rang making her sigh and answered it "Hello?"  
"Jess I need you to come over to the house now! Quickly!" Jess's eyes widen, Sabo frowned at her "What's wrong?" Jess bite her lip "What do you mean Darcaniea fainted?!" Sabo raised an eyebrow at this.

"It's like I said! She fainted! Get over here!" Jess frowned "Okay, I'll be over there soon. I'll call Rick and he will meet me there"

Oichi didn't answer but Jess could hear a upset Niko over the phone. Jess hanged up "I'm gonna to Oichi's, stay here with Elvira" Sabo frowned "No I will come with" Jess eyed him "Why?" Sabo picked up Elvira making her frown "Down!" she shouted, "I'm coming" Jess sighs "Fine, come on" Jess grabbed her purse and car keys, Sabo followed her as she called rick.

At Oichi's, Law as put Darcaniea on the couch. He was examining her even took her blood for a test, her blood made him eye it "Strange…" Oichi looked at him.

Oichi frowned as she bounced Niko. "What is?" Law moved the vile "Her blood… its black but" he held it up to the light "it has a deep red tint to it…. Never seen this before…" Oichi sighed. 'That doesn't tell me anything…' The front door opened Jess and Sabo caring Elvira strolled in with Rick behind him worried. He saw Darcaniea on the couch and rushed to her knelling down "What happen?"

"She fainted." Oichi says. Jess and Rick frowned, Rick noticed Law looking at her blood in the vile "What are you doing?" Law sighed "Her blood has a strange texture" Rick sighed "It's the black serum" Jess stepped over sitting on a chair. Sabo walked in more and placed Elvira on the ground making her look around, Sabo gave her Ariel baby boll making her smiled and held it shaking it talking to it.

Kaeden was sitting in front of the TV watching them. They watched Law walk away with the vile of blood, Rick sat up moving Darcaniea's he sat down and placed her head on his lap. He was petting her black softly, Niko was frowning at him as he was petting her. Law went in his room for Gabby he active a bigger version of her. "Greetings! I am Gabby! What can I do for you!" Law held up the vile. "Can you scan this for me?" Gabby nodded and touched the screen. Law frowned as he watched Gabby pull up Darcaniea's blood. He saw weird and funny symbols he had never seen before. Gabby gasped and stopped analyze her blood. "Gabby?" "Apologizes but I am not allowed to analyze this any further on the order of my lord." Law frowned. "Gabby, I need to know…" "On the order of my master you are to give that vile to Lady Jess." Law frowned. "I will go check on Lady Darcaniea myself." She goes back in her ball and rolls out.

Law frowned and looked at the vile. "What the hell…so even Dante has his limits it seems…" He walked out behind Gabby. Oichi was sitting on the floor with Niko in her lap waiting. She watched Gabby rolled out and appeared. "Gabby?" "Greetings Lady Oichi, do to the nature of the black serum on the orders of your father I am not allowed to analyze it so I will instead lady Darcaniea myself to get to the main issue." Jess blinked with a confused looked and frowned. Rick frowned "I see…"

Law walked back in and handed Jess the vile. Jess blinked at it. "Here, apparently I can't keep this here under Dante's rules." Jess looked down at it and frowned. Law goes stand by Oichi and waited.

Gabby turns around and her eyes glows blow as she places her hand out. Within a few seconds she goes back to normal. "Fear not. Lady Darcaniea will be just fine." Jess looked at her "What do you mean?" Rick nodded "yes what do mean?" "Gabby explain please." Oichi says.

Gabby nodded. "Yes ma'am. It seems that her HTC levels are slightly high but it kept dropping and rising. Looking further…" She turned to Rick. "I wish to offer my congratulations! Lady Darcaniea is with child! About six weeks at the least. Yay!" Jess and ricks eyes widen, Rick looked shocked "But… she isn't able to get pregnant due to the black serum…. How is she pregnant…?"

Gabby smiled. "Sorry I am not allowed to find the answer out, so if there is nothing else I will be going now." She went back into her ball and rolled away. Jess closed her eyes "Rick call your father…" Rick frowned and took out his phone and dialed his father, Jess got up and walked to Darcaniea and knelled down touching her tummy 'Regina… how is this possible?' 'anything is, Zach has mistaken the black serum lightly but she is not out of the dark just yet, she will most likely have trouble with it due to the black serum running through her body' Everyone in the room can sense Regina slightly hovering over jess's body has Jess's hand was on Darcaniea's tummy. Elvira looked over and sat up she was blinking at this new aura that surrounded her mother, Sabo sighed "Why is she out…?" Oichi nudged him "Hush maybe she's talking with her" Elvira walked to her mother "Mama?" Jess opened her eyes and the new aura disappeared as Jess looked at Elvira "Yes sweetie?" "Okay?" Jess smiled "I'm fine hunny, your auntie has a baby growing in her" Elvira blinked and then looked down at her baby boll and held it up and made questions look "baby?" Jess chuckled "a baby, like you" Jess poked her tummy making Elvira giggle. Oichi was smiling "Wow she's talking really good" Jess and Sabo huffed "Please she can talk like Robin now. She just chooses not too" Jess says. Rick frowned and hanged up his phone "He won't fricken answer my calls…!" Jess sighs "He's a busy man Rick…" Rick groaned. Elvira strolled over to Sabo and Oichi and smiled "Auntie!"

"Hey there sweetie." Oichi says smiling. Then suddenly Ricks phone rang and he sighed "Finally" he stood up gently putting Darcaniea's head down and answering the phone walking out the back yard "Father… there's something I need to tell you" Niko squirmed out of Oichi's lap and walked to Darcaniea. Jess smiled at him as he touched her arm and looked at her with a frowned, Jess chuckled "You wanna go up and lay with her Niko?"

Niko pouted at her and nodded. Jess chuckled and helped Niko up, Niko smiled and snuggled on Darcaniea's chest. Jess smiled and looked at Oichi "Oichi I've been thinking…. Darcaniea should be Niko's godmother" Sabo's eyes widen at her as Elvira walked to Kaeden and smiled at him "Hi…." Kaeden looked at her. "Hi…" He says back.

Oichi frowned. "You sure? Jess nodded "Yes" Oichi crossed her arms. "I…don't have an issue with it since you want this. I would have hope that he would become a bit more attached to you…" Jess smiled softly "It's alright, he's more attached to her then me" Law smiles. "Don't worry. I'm sure the next one will have that close attachment to you." Oichi blushed and looked at him. "Oh shut up…" Law shrugs. "Just saying, it's only a matter of time now." Jess giggled "Oooo! I see, have you been making her take pregnancy tests with in a 6 week window?" "I know what I'm doing. Though I'm sure she'd never realize if she were or not." Law says chuckling at Oichi's pouting face.

Elvira smiled at Kaeden and sat next to him and shook her "Ariel! Babababa!" she was singing to it making Jess cue at her "awwww she loves to sing too Oichi." "Yes, I notice." Oichi says.

They hear a groan and look to see Darcaniea stirring awake, Law right away walked to her. Darcaniea blinked and felt someone on her, she smiled to see Niko. She rubbed his back "Niko" he lifted his head to see her awake.

He smiled and nuzzled his face on her. Darcaniea rubbed her head "What happen?" Jess frowned "You fainted and wouldn't wake up… Rick is outside talking with his father, Darcaniea…. It seems your pregnant…." Darcaniea's eyes widen "Wait what…?"

"Yupp, you heard her." Oichi says. Jess nodded "Your pregnant…." Darcaniea bite her lip and closed her eyes "How….? That's impossible…" Jess held her hand "Regina says anything is with the black serum but your not out of dark. Your body is it in danger of having a miscarriage…" Oichi frowned as Kaeden pulled on her arm.

Rick walked back in and smiled to see her awake "Your awake" Darcaniea smiled "Concerned? I should feel honored" Rick huffed "dad wants up back to Grivida, he wants you there so he check on you, it seems he has created a pill to help, it's a very very small doze of white serum… you have to take it every month" Darcaniea sighed and sat up with Niko on her lap, she rubbed his head and kissed it "gotta go, see you tomorrow" she placed him on Jess's lap and got up. She looked at Law and Oichi "Thank you for helping… see you at Kaeden's birthday" she turned as Jess put the vile in Ricks hands, rick looked at it and nodded and both walked away, Niko was frowning "No! stay!" Jess blinked at him, Darcaniea turned and smiled shining her eyes making him smile at her "I'll be back tomorrow I promise" she walked away with Rick, Jess rubbed his head "Don't worry Niko your god mom will be back tomorrow"

Niko frowned and slipped down from Jess. He walked over to Oichi and patted her legs and pouted. Oichi sighs. "There isn't anything I can do sweetie. She will be back tomorrow okay?" Niko sat down with a defeated look on his face. Elvira was up know slightly looking around she walked to the back door making Sabo sigh and stood up and went after her, reaching the back door. She was looking out the sliding door window she smiled to the outside and then she blinked to see a Fox in the backyard on the bird feeder drinking water, Elvira smiled and tabbed the window making the fox look up at her. It blinked and jumped down, it strolled over to her in a curious way, up to the glass window it sniffed, Elvira smiled "Fox… pretty…" she giggled. Sabo finding her he sighed and stopped to see her giggling and looking at a fox from the other side of the glass window, Elvira's tiny hand touched the window as the foxes paw touched the window also making Elvira smiled "Pretty fox…" Elvira said, Sabo shook his head and stepped to her "Elvira what you doing?" he knelled to her, the fox noticed him and took off making Elvira frowned, she pouted and turned to her dad "you scared pretty fox!"

Sabo shakes his head and picks her up and brings her back to the living room. "I swear…your mom talks to freaking wolves now you're trying to talk to foxes. We already have a squirrel I think we have come into contact with enough animals." Walking back, Jess looking at Kaeden's art work of his drawings "Aww these are so cute Kaeden! I take it this mama, daddy and baby Niko?" Kaeden flushed nodded "Ooo and what is with the round tummy circle on mama's tummy?"

"Sister!" He rubs Oichi's stomach smiling. "Kaeden…we talked about this." Oichi says moving his hand away. Jess chuckled "Looks like he wants her to be pregnant too" Elvira was kicking in Sabo's arms "Down meanie!" Jess blinked and looked at then her and Oichi gave him a stern look "What did you do?" they both said at the same time as Sabo put her down and rushed over to them "Mama! Daddy mean! Scared pretty fox!" Jess gasped "A fox…?"

Law sighed and went to the kitchen to make some food. "What does she mean?" she looked at Sabo "there was a fox by the sliding door and they were staring at each other, I swear just like you, like you were with the wolves on your 17th birthday" Oichi's eyes widen "Wait what wolves" Jess flushed "While I was caring Elvira, when we were at the ski resort…. A roamed around outside by myself and a white Wolf came up to me, it was so friendly…"

Oichi sighed. "Not surprising…" Elvira pouted "Daddy meanie!" Jess laughed "Awww, daddy didn't mean to scare it away did you Sabo?" Sabo looked at him and nodded "of course, I didn't mean too" Elvira pouted and snuggled her baby doll and looked away with an even more pout "hmm…" Jess laughed "Isn't she just cute!" "Yes." Oichi says getting up. "Don't worry Elvira. The pretty fox often come around here when no one is outside. Maybe you will see it again someday." Oichi says.

That next day at 2:30 the pool party was already up and the water was running down. The kiddie pool and the bigger pool was filling up with water. Lucci was making food and snacks and placing them outside he also set up the grill for Sanji. Law was moving gifts that were already there. He placed some inside and some outside. In Kaeden's room Oichi was getting him in his iron man swim trunks. Niko was sitting down wearing tiny batman trunks to. He was chewing on his batman teddy bear. Kaeden was excited. "POOL!" He says ready to run out. Oichi giggled. She wasn't wearing a bathing suit. She was in a plain black tube top and blue shirts. "Pool party for my little boy!" Kaeden smiled. "Yay!" Oichi smiled. "Yay!" Niko smiled. "YAAAAAY!" He yelled.

They laughed as Oichi finished with Kaeden. "There you go." Kaeden took off. Niko pouted and tried getting up. With Oichi's help he slowly walked after Kaeden. "KAAAA!" He yelled looking for Kaeden. Oichi led him outside where Kaeden was near Lucci. "Daddy! Watch me!" Kaeden says as he runs down and slides on the slip and slide. Lucci chuckles as Kaeden hair gets caught in his face. He giggled as he goes again. Oichi helped Niko down the step. "Kaa!" He then looked down at his feet. He's never really been out on the grass before without shoes. He blinks at them and then sits down in the grass. Oichi watches him. 'Like Mikey…heehee.'

Jess and Sabo arrived with Elvira, Sabo parking the car Jess got out wearing an old outfit she hasn't worn a while, Abbey Dawn by Avril Lavigne What The Hell White T Shirt, black studded short and Black Studded Combat Boots- Black. She had a Ruffled Bikini in Emerald under her clothes, taking out Elvira who was wearing a cute a white tee with a cute fox designee of orange colors with a cute matching white and orange shorts and white orange polka dotted bow flats. She had a cute Navy Ruffle Seersucker Bikini under her clothes, Sabo went to the back and grabbed Keaden's gift and followed Jess. Reaching the back Jess smiled "Hey everyone" she put Elvira down and she quickly ran to Oichi "Here Auntie!"

Oichi smiled as she hugs Elvira. "Hey Elvira welcome to the party." Jess smiled "Happy birthday Kaeden! How old are you today?"

Kaeden held up three fingers. "This many!" He says smiling. Jess giggled "Such a big boy" she ruffled his hair. Jess walked over to Oichi and sat down "looks good Oichi" "I didn't do anything really except keep Kaeden busy while the guys did all the heavy lifting.

Soon some of Kaeden's friend showed up. They were playing on the blowup water slide. Niko was in a smaller kiddy pool. He was sitting down splashing the water. Jess chuckled "Awww!" Elvira hunny come here, let me get out of thoughs clothes so you can go swim too" Elvira smiled and held her hands up "swim!" Jess smiled and started to take off her clothes.

The back door opened and Ace and Vivi walked out. Similar like how Oichi brought Elvira a million and one gifts. Vivi did the same thing. Ace was holding Kaeden's gifts and Eric and Jack were behind him with more. Oichi's eyes widen at the huge stack and then laughs. "Whoa..." Jess gasped "Wow!"

"Oichi we are here!" Kaeden seeing Vivi got excited. "Auntie's here! Auntie's here!" He ran to her and hugged her. "Haha! Happy Birthday!" Ace placed the gifts on the table. He watched the kids run to Vivi. "Hey lady! Your look pretty!" One says. "I like your hair miss!" Another one says. Kaeden frowns. "NO! She's my auntie! MINE!" He hugged her leg. Vivi giggled. "Aww, your so cute! Why do you show me how the slides work?" Kaeden smiles and nods and ran off with his friends.

Vivi giggled and walked over to Oichi and sits in the grass next to the pool. Oichi poured Water over Niko's head making him splash water. The girls giggle. Soon Nami, Sanji, Luffy, Hancock, Zoro, and Robin showed up. The guys were carrying gifts and looked a bit worried when they saw Law and Ace already struggling to place the gifts down. Nami raised her eyebrow and looked at Vivi. "Really Vivi?" Vivi looked at her and pouted. "Hey, my dad always complains that I never indulge in his money so I finally put it to good use and spend a lot on my Godson!" Luffy took off ignoring them all. "POOL!" He jumped in the bigger pool splashing Kaeden and the other kids. "Hancock! Come on! This is a pool party!" Hancock blushed as she walked to him. She had a one piece on, covering all her goodies which shock Oichi and the others. Hancock looked at them. "What is it?" "…well…It's just your fully covered in the right area." Nami says. Hancock frowns. "How rude…I know my clothes can be a little exposing but I would never wear something like that to a children birthday party like this." She walked over and got in the pool with Luffy. Zoro joined in. Sanji went to grill and bar and started to get to work.

Elvira now in her swim suit rushed the kiddie pool and stepped in and shivered slightly "Cold…. Mama auntie cold…" Jess frowned "down worry honey it will warm on you, unless Uncle Law can put in some warm water with the cold water making it nice and comfy" Elvira smiled "Uncle!" Law, who was straighten out the gifts looked over to them. Elvira pouted "too cold…." She pointed to the water. Jess chuckled. "As much as I'd like to solve that issue. Niko likes it cold. Don't worry you will get adjusted to it sooner than you think." Law says nearly falling over with all of Kaeden's gift.

Darcaniea appeared in the door way and walked over to them wearing a black tank top that ad writing on it 'Like a bad girl should', London Vintage Black Plaid Studded Shorts and Black Studded Gladiator Sandals. She was caring a birthday present "Hey everyone, Happy birthday Kaeden!"

Kaeden waved at her as he and his friends ran to Lucci. He was fixing water balloons. Jess smiled "Darcaniea you're here, how are you feeling?" Darcaniea smiled "Good…" she walked over putting the present away and sat down. Niko seeing her he smiled brightly at her. Oichi took him out with a towel and dried him off right quick. She then placed him down and he walked to her happily. He held his hands out. "Auntie!" Darcaniea's eyes widen, Jess blinked and frowned looking away. Darcaniea smiled at him picked him up and snuggled him "Awwww! Calling my auntie already! Yay!"

The door opened again and the twins, Brit and Tiff along with Ty walked out. Lily was behind them. Brit and Tiff were wearing matching one piece bathing suits. They were wearing caps to protect their hair. Ty was in spider man shorts. Oichi stood up. "Grandma are you sure you should be up and walking around?" Lily smiled and walked on the patio. "I'm fine dear. I just can't move around too much. She walked over to a comfy chair and sat down. Ty went to her. "Grandma?" Lily rubbed his head. "I'll be fine. Go have fun dear. You two as well." Brit and Tiff sighed. "…Okay…" Oichi sighs. "If you aren't feeling well please let me or Law know." Lily nodded. "I will deal." She breathes in deeply. "You should make a garden around the edge of the yard." Oichi smiled. "I was thinking about that. I want the flowers that smell like honey!" Lily smiled. "Then I'll tell them to send some as soon as they can." Oichi laughed. "Thanks grandma." "Grandma!" They look to see Kaeden on top of the slide. "Watch me!" Lily laughed. "Okay sweetie. Go ahead." She watched Kaeden go do the side. She clapped her hands. "Very good!" Kaeden laughed until his friend hit him with a water balloon. Kaeden pouted. "No fair!" He ran back to Lucci and grabbed water balloons and started tossing them back at his friends. Jess chuckled and noticed Elvira was shivering "Sabo get her out of the water she's shivering… god law how cold do you have that pool?! You trying to get my daughter sick!" Sabo glared at Law for a second and walked to Elvira who was pouting "C-cc-coolld…." He picked her up and brought her over to Jess who had her Ariel towel. They wrapped her in it and Jess had her on her lap. Darcaniea was to busy snuggling Niko. "you wanna go in the water with me?"

Niko smiled and clapped his hands. "Yes!" Darcaniea smiled and put him down and started to undress, showing off her Black Gothic Lolita Scrunch Triangle Brazilian Bikini with Red Organza Ruffle Trim Embellished with Tiny Bows & Sterling Silver Garnet Medieval Style Pendant. She picked up Niko and headed for the kiddie pool. She put her foot in it and shivered and looked at law "Dam Law… Jess is right its freezing in this kiddie pool… I won't be able to stay in that long with Niko because I'm pregnant…"

Law frowned already pissed and irritated with Ace trying to tell him how to stack Kaeden's gifts. "Listen up because this is the LAST time I'm going to say this. NIKO. LIKES. COLD. WATER. If you don't want to get in then don't! Fine by me but I'm not changing my son's pool water because you can handle how cold it is." He slams Kaeden's gifts down on the table and stormed inside the house. Oichi frowned and stood up. Kaeden came over. "Law okay?" Oichi rubbed his head. "He's just a little stressed out sweetie. Go on and play." Oichi took Niko from Darcaniea and placed him in the water where he started to play and splash around happily without a care in the world.

She then looked at Jess and the others frowning. "Listen…you all need to chill out on Law and I mean now. I am putting my foot down before this gets any worse than it is. Don't be rude to my fiancée in OUR home! Yes, the water is cold but Niko for some reason loves cold water. Instead of complaining and freaking glaring at Law maybe next time ASK for a different pool to be made!" Oichi says as she walked in the house after Law. "Karasu make a different pool with warmer water please?" Karasu nodded as he started blowing up another pool. Jess frowned "I did ask him…. And he ignored" sabo sighed and sat back "Guess he's working to hard"

Darcaniea sat down as Niko splashed around, Darcaniea was shivering slightly, Niko blinked at her and frowned. Darcaniea smiled "I'm fine just cold little one go on and play."

Lily sighed. She didn't want any hostile moments on Kaeden's birthday but Oichi was right. Simply complaining and fussing at Law wasn't going to get anywhere. 'It seems like Law is always so stress…poor dear.' The twins and Ty were in the bigger pool playing with Luffy and Hancock.

Dawn and Dante finally showed up, Dawn walked in the backyard wearing a Black lace bustier top with super stretch mesh from Dolce & Gabbana. Exposed zip down back. Adjustable bra straps. Embroidery thread is composed of a black & white twist effect atop a mesh double layered maxi skirt with black studded sandals. She walked over to them and sat down, Jess smiled "Hey mama, where's Roxas?" Dawn smiled "Dante has him, I went on strike today. He needs to spend more time with Roxas…." Dawn smiled at Kaeden "Happy birthday Kaeden!"

Kaeden smiled as he threw a water balloon. "Thank you!" Dante walked over with Roxas "Dawn take him" Jess raised her eyebrow at him "Excuse me? I believe mom made it clear she's on strike and don't you be dumping him on miss lily or Oichi" Dawn crossed her arms and looked away, Roxas was giggling playing Dante's chin "Daddy!" Dante sighed. Lily smiled. "Dante bring him here. I need you do something for me anyways." Dante brought Roxas over to her and placed her in her lap. "What do you need to be done mother? Is it your neck? Are you in any pain." Lily snuggled Roxas. "No, nothing like that. I need you to contact 'that' person for me. It seems as though the guests here has upset one of the host of this lovely pool parties." Dante looked at Jess and the others and then sighs. "I see…let me make a quick phone call." Lily smiled. "Thank you. Roxas will be waiting here for you when you get back." Dante nodded and walked inside. Dawn sighed "Lily… there is a reason why I put myself on strike you know but oh well… and what you complaining about the pool for?" she looked at Jess "The water is freezing… too freezing.. Elvira couldn't stay in no more then 4 minutes so I asked law and even Elvira asked law to put some warm water in to make it not to freezing… not my fault he got all hot and bothered with it" she stood up and Elvira on her lap and started to take off her clothes "I'm going in the big pool" she said removing the last part of clothing un wrapped Elvira and took her with to the big pool. Dawn shook her head "When he gets back you better apologize Jess and Sabo and you too Darcaniea" Darcaniea got use to the cold water already smiled "Sure whatever" she was helping Niko swim slightly "Come kick Niko, kick!"

Lily shook her head. She then frowned at Dawn and then sighed. "I see he still hasn't told you the full story yet…what a shame really…" Dawn frowned "What?" "I know you did it for a reason and I know you want him to spend more time with Roxas but the way you are going about it is all wrong but that is to be expected I suppose…" Dawn frowned more. Lily got up. "It's mainly my silly son's fault but, I won't get into your relationship and what you two do here and there but you are pushing my son a little too much to get over his greatest fear. Push him to far and you may not like where it leads." She says smiling. Dawn looks down at her hands.

Lily looked down at Roxas. "Come on little one. Let's let your cousins help you enjoy the water." Karasu has placed another kiddie pool next to Niko's "Tiff!" Lily called out. Tiff came running over. "Yes Grandma?" "Do you mind watching Roxas until Dante comes back. I have him doing something for me." Tiff took Roxas. "I got you. "Come on Roxas, Karasu made a little slide we can go on together." She snuggled him as she walked away. Lily smiled and went back to sit down.

Up in the room Law sighed as he glanced at his pack of cigarettes. He shook his head. He heard Oichi walk in the room. "Sweetie?" Law looked back. "Sorry…I lost my cool out there…" Oichi smiled. "It's okay but…are you okay? You seem more stressed than usual."

Law looked at her. "I guess it's was a bad time to try to quit smoking." Oichi eyes widen slightly. "Your quitting?" "Yeah, I haven't had cigarette since Elvira's birthday." "Why?" Oichi asked. Law leans on the window seal. "It's a nasty habit and I don't want the boys taken after me. I do my best to smoke out of sight or only at work but, I have started to crave them more and more. As a doctor, I know the risk of smoking and it's only a matter of time until we have more kids. What if one of them sees me smoking and want to try it? God forbid if Kaeden sees me one more time…Lucci would have my head…" Oichi walked to him. "Oh Law…" Law sighs and rubs his eyes. "I can usually keep my temper in check but…" Oichi smiled. "It's okay Law. Karasu will make another pool and Niko can enjoy his happily and care free. I don't know why he enjoys cold water but all that matters is that he and Kaeden are happy right?" Law nodded. Oichi hugged him. "Kaeden was worried about you and if you have to ignored Jess and the others for a while then so be it. When you all calm and collected come back to the party okay?" She hugged him. "Yeah…"

Oichi smiled and was about to walk out the door when she stopped and looked back at him. "You know…maybe it's just me or may it's the fact that I'm use to my dad smoking so much around me but, I think your smoking is really attractive." Law eyes widen a bit. "I am behind you if you plan on stop smoking but the smoke mixes into your scent when we make love and it's so intoxicating that I think I'm close to getting addict to your smell alone. It's a complete turn on for me." Her red eyes looks at him lustfully, stirring Law up. She then smiles. "Love you my hunny bunny!" She quickly closes the door. Law blinks at the door. "W-What!?"

Oichi giggled. It was fun to tease Law sometimes. Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring. "Eh…? It's open!" She yelled. The door opened and Oichi's eyes widen at the person standing in front of the door. "You!? What the hell are you doing here!?"

Dawn sat there with a frown, she bit her lip standing up and leaving the back yard, Darcaniea watched and raised her eyebrow and sighed. Niko looking down at her tummy, Darcaniea sighed and looks up at the sky then she felt Niko touch her tummy, Darcaniea looked at him "Gentle Niko auntie has a baby in her tummy." Niko suddenly froze in one spot. He sits up and like a trance he looked up at the sky in a slight daze. Darcaniea frowned "Niko…?"

Oichi walked out a bit fuming. She sighed and looked at the gift table where Eric was standing. Oichi walked over to him and quickly put him in a head lock. "Eric!" She tries not to be angry. "You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!" Eric blinked at her. "Girlfriend?" The door open and Sakura walked out with a gift wearing a hot pink ruffled two piece bathing suit. "Hello everyone!" Ace and the others, eyes widen as Oichi let Eric go. Hancock frowned. "My, My…I didn't know she was invited…" Darcaniea's eyes turned to her and growled at her, Jess was frowning and started glare at Sakura, Luffy had Elvira in his arms, loosing his balance he fell back with Elvira in his arms, Sabo's eyes widen and rushed cross the pool "JESS!" everyone turned as jess gasped and stepped to sabo and Luffy, Luffy managed to Luffy up and Elvira. Elvira coughing crying, Jess took her and walked to the ladder "LAW! OICHI!"

Law had only come out seconds later after it happen. Jess climbed out of the pool with Elvira still coughing and crying, Darcaniea was frowning at this, Oichi was rushing over with a towel. "Here wrap this on her." Jess was frowning panicking tabbed her back slightly "Oichi have gabby scan her to see there's no water in her lungs"

"Law!?" Oichi says. "Gabby!" Law called. "Emergency!" A blue ball rolled out and opened up to Gabby. "You called Lady Oichi?" "Can you check Elvira for me." "Yes ma'am!" Gabby scans Elvira and sees no water in her lungs. Gabby turned to Oichi. "No water detected my lady." Oichi nodded. "Thanks Gabby." Jess smiled in relief "Oh thank god…." Elvira kept crying, her coughing had stopped. Jess rubbed her back, Oichi was rubbing Elvira's back with Jess. Jess looked at Oichi "I'm sorry I snapped at Law for the kiddie pool being cold… I'm just so stupid…" Sabo and Ace smacked Luffy in the back of the head at the same time "What the heck Luffy be more careful!" Sabo snapped at him. "I said I was sorry!" Luffy yells. Jess frowned and looked at them "Hey don't be hitting him! It was accident... it happen, he lost his balance knock it off"

Hancock frowned at them. "Keep your hands off my beloved!" She glared at them making them take a step back. "You don't see Jess, Vivi, nor Oichi hitting your heads so back off my man. He has already said he is sorry and as you can see Elvira is just fine." She says frowning at them. Ace sighs. "I need a drink…" He walks off to Sanji. Oichi sighs as she stood up to see a frowning Kaeden, no longer interest in his party. Oichi frowned and walked to him. Hancock helped Luffy back into the pool. He lays on her boobs depressed. "It's okay my dearest. Even Jess said it was an accident. You didn't mean any harm." She rubbed his head.

Oichi bends down to Kaeden. "Sweetie…?" "I play no more…" Kaeden says looking down. "It's okay sweetie are you worried about Elvira? She's okay now I promise." It didn't chance his expression. Oichi sighs. "Oh! Why don't we try out the sprinklers?" Kaeden looked at her. "Sprinklers?" "Karasu set it up please?" Karasu nodded as he quickly set up the sprinklers. Jess blinked while rubbing Elvira's back, Sabo came over by her "How is she?" Jess smiled "She's fine, it just scared her, she might have got water in her nose"

When the water connected it started spaying water in the air and around. Kaeden eyes widen. "Oooo!" Oichi smiles as he watched his friends jumped in playing with the water. "Go ahead." Kaeden smiled and ran over to play in the sprinkler.

Oichi sighs in relief as she was happy that Kaeden was a excited little boy. She then went back to the main issue at hand. She looked as Sakura clinged to Eric as he tried to pull away from her. She walked over there. "Sakura. What are you doing here? How did you know where I lived?" Sakura smiled. "Eric told me." Eric frowned. "I did not! How many times do I have to tell you to stop trying to stalk me!" He pushed her away making her pout. "So mean…I even brought the birthday boy a gift." Oichi wasn't all to happy how this party was turning out as she watched Sakura cling to Eric again. She rubbed the space in between her eyes. ess sighed and walked over to them, right away she was in Sakura's face making her gasp "Now I will ask you person what are you doing here Sakura?" she looked into Sakura's eyes "I don't know how stupid you are if you cant see Eric is uncomfortable with you being all hanging all over him" Elvira looked at her and glared "Big forehead!"

Sakura frowned and glared at Elvira "Why you little brat" Elvira frowned "Meanie!" she swinged at Sakura, hitting her cheek making Sakura fall back, Jess's eyes widen but laughed at Sakura, Darcaniea was laughing and clapping Niko's hands "The big pinked banshee got a hit by Elvira! Yay Elvira!".

Niko who had snapped out of his daze looked around confused. He looked to see Darcaniea laughing so in all he started to laugh to. Ace, who was drinking a mix drink was laughing along with Nami and the others.

Oichi sighs. "Let it be Jess…to many things are already happening. As long as she doesn't ruin my son's day she's free to do whatever she wants." Jess frowned but nodded and Elvira was glaring at Sakura "Big forehead Meanie!"

Oichi frowned at Sakura. "However, do be warned. You are in a unknown territory. Speak out a turn, mess with my sons, speak to anyone here, hell give me one wrong look and I'll have you thrown out my house quicker than you can clink. You got me?" Sakura gulped at the angry look in Oichi's eyes and nodded. "Eric since I know this has something to do with you, you are responsible for her." Eric frowned. "I barely know the chick!" Oichi turned around as she goes to Sanji for some food. Sakura clings to Eric's arm once more, making him sigh in defeat.

Jess sat down and bounced Elvira who was know giggling. Sabo was at the bar area getting her a drink.

The door open and Danni walked out. "Helloooo party people!" She yells as she held Zane up like Simba from the lion king. Zane was wearing lion king trunks laughing. Kaeden smiled. "Grandma's here! HI GRANDMA!" Danni smiled. "Hi Kaeden! Happy Birthday!" She put Zane down and he took off. "Zane be careful!" Danni says until she watched Zane headbutt a kid in the stomach. "…or not…" She shrugs as she spots Lily reading a book. "Ms. Lily! How are you!?" Lily smiles. "Doing better? I see your doing very well. Where is Frank?" Danni shrugs. "Work maybe but he sent some gifts. Karasu is getting them out the car now." Lily smiles and looks around and see the twins and Roxas playing in the kitty pool. She frowned. "It's not like Dawn to simply drop Roxas off…she's, here right?" Lily nodded. "It seems my words may have affected her a bit. I meant no harm but I suppose this old lady said to much." Danni frowned and then sighs. "It was about Dante spending more time with Roxas isn't it…" Lily nodded. "She said she went on a strike and while I completely understand why if Dante doesn't tell her something soon…" Danni frowned as she felt her anger boiling a bit. "You know what, screw it. I'll tell her myself. She has the right to know so this doesn't keep repeating itself. Will you look after Zane for me?" Lily looked over to see Zane playing with the big kids holding his own in their playing. "Yes, even though I'm more worried about the other kids." Danni giggled and went inside to look for Dawn.

River walked in the back yard with Robin next to her, River was in a cute Blue Scoop-Neck Maternity Maxi Dress in turquoise with Crystal Rose & Blue Orchid Impatiens Flip Flops holding a large beach towel, her tummy was popped out. Robin was wear a Girls' Floral Border Back Neck Tie Ruffled One-Piece Swimsuit with cute blue flip flops. She smiled "Can I go swimming?!" River smiled "Of course hunny, give me your flips flops" Robin giggled and slid them off and dashed. River chuckled

Robin joined the others at the sprinklers. River walked over to them, Sakura was rubbing her cheek "Oh my who knocked out the pink haired loud mouth?" Jess chuckled "Elvira!" River grinned "Haha way go Elvira" Elvira giggled "River!" River cued at her "Yay she said my name!" Elvira saw Terry walking out of the house and smiled "Ter Ter!" Terry smiled at her as he went to place the gifts down next to the others.

Danni looking around the house and Dawn was nowhere in the house, she frowned taking out her phone she texted Dawn. 'where are you?!' she got a text back 'upstairs in the spare bedroom'

Danni sighed as she made her way to living room and took a left near the kitchen. She could hear Dante discussing something but she didn't care. She walked up the stairs to the first bed room. She opened it up to see Dawn sitting on the bed. Danni frowned. "Making me walk although this house looking for…I'm hungry but this needs to be said before I go stuff my face." Dawn sniffed "I'm sorry". Danni sighed and rubbed his stomach. "but first…I don't know nor really care for what was said but what do you think of Ms. Lily's words. What do they make you feel?" Dawn frowned looking down at her hands "it made me feel pathetic… forcing Dante to spend more time with Roxas… he barely holds him know! I mean is it much to ask for him to spend time with his SON?!" she stood up and punched the wall putting a hole in it "That's all I ask! But nooooooo! I get an fucken ear full from lily in not force Dante to spend time with Roxas or ill push him away, I'll lose him…" she kept punching the wall over and over again,

Danni sigh. "Stop punching the wall…" Dawn stopped and pulled her hand out and it was bleeding "I'm pathetic…. Thinking he even will ever show Roxas… a love full gaze like he does to Oichi and Izzy… and even Niko… I give up… I just give up…" she starts to tear.

Danni crossed her arms as she opens the draw to get a first aid kit. She has always told Oichi to have a first aid kit in every room. She grabbed Dawn and sat her down on the bed. She sat beside her and examined her hand. It wasn't bad but she would need a few stitches. She cleaned her hand up before she started to stitch it up.

"No, what's pathetic is you say the words I hate the most in this fucking world. I give up. Let me just point out that I warned you about Dante. Nothing but heartbreak and anger follows him. Trust me, the moment you give up and you decide to leave Dante wouldn't even bat an eye. I know it's mean but I'm done with sugar coating the truth. So on that note let me point that he has never shown Izzy nor Florina that say so called 'love' look or whatever you think he does and I have accepted the fact that no matter what you say to him, no matter what you do to him, Above everything else, Oichi will ALWAYS, comes first. Even if she has no say in it and the moment you accept that the easier things will get." Dawn frowned and looked away.

"Since Dante is too much of a pussy to tell you this, I will tell you. Screw it. I will never understand what you see in Dante. You think you can see his darkness but that man…that man is dark and it's not his aura I'm talking about…" Danni sighs. "As you know…Dante had a son. Mikey. Kinda like how he is doing now, both he and Jazmine. Paid no mind to Mikey. Like Oichi and Niko, Mikey had came down with the same sickness but at the time on the island there was really no medicine to help and Dante noticed to late that Mikey was dying." Dawn frowned and looked at her.

Danni rubbed her stomach. "Jazmine, feeling like it was the end for Mikey abandon both him and Dante and went to live her life with the guy she was cheating on Dante with…by the way…Jazmine was Dante's first love and I mean love, love, before she broke his heart like that…anyways Dante did his best to keep Mikey alive. He had sleepless night, he didn't eat, he never left Mikey's side…" Dawn sniffed "Why didn't he tell me this"

Sadness was filling in Danni's eyes. "Then…on September the first, Mikey's lungs collapsed and his body failed. With his dying breath, he thanks Dante for finally spending time with him and that he loved him before he died…an hour from his birthday…he was only four." Dawn's eyes widen "Oh my god…."

"Ever since then Dante has closed his heart out to everyone, making some silly mental promise that the next child he had he would protect her no matter what. Hence how he is treating Oichi. Dante's greatest fear has always been having a son because he fears he may see Mikey within him, like he does with Roxas I bet. With such deep-rooted scars, there is no way Dante can forgive himself for neglecting Mikey but at the same time he is contradicting his own words. The idiot doesn't even realize that in his guilt for Mikey he is pushing away his other children." Danni sighs. "I call him an idiot and a fool and a dickhead and a asshole and a dickless shit head but I will never know the pain he is still going through. To have to sit there and watch your child die. Feeling helpless knowing you could have done something about it and yes, I know that you understand better than anyone but just because you share and know that pain doesn't mean it will always make the situation better especially with Dante..." Dawn frowned.

Danni finished stitching up Dawn's hand and puts everything back in the kit. She then gets up. "As for Ms. Lily. You mistake her words. Lily loves Dante and she knows him and his pain better then anyone. What you need to do is listen to them better. She does not lecture people and give them a ear for nothing. She what's the best for Dante and if she is giving you a ear fool then you need to consider yourself lucky. That means she has high hopes for you to maybe one day change Dante's broken and shatter soul…" She places the kit back in the draw and heads to the door. "There now you know one of the many secrets this family has." She opens it and starts to leave. Dawn sighs.

Danni stops. "Ah, before I forget. Don't tell Dante that you know this information. Also another small secret that you should know of, and one day learn the truth of another reason why Ms. Lily told you not to force Dante's hand. You clearly can notice that at any point Dante can go off the deep end and trust me you do not want that. Even Dante has his breaking point and It is the very last thing you want because the moment you lose Dante is the moment Oichi is also lost." Danni walks out closing the door behind her. Dawn frowned looking at her hand and laid down on the bed 'I need a nap…'

An hour or so past and the pool part of the party was coming to the end. Niko, who had never been outside for this long was napping on Darcaniea. Dante had finished his call and was setting on a bench Law and Ace had pulled out from the shed. Roxas on his lap with a towel around him eating a soft cookie. A water balloon came flying at them. Dante caught it without looking and tossed it back to the kid who threw it. It hit the kid in the shoulder, making him laugh. Dante was examining Oichi's back yard. It was big enough to place something back here. Something Lily wanted him to do. "Hmmm… this size would work." He caught another water balloon and tossed back. Danni had told everyone that Dawn was a little tired and was taking a nap in one of the room.

Zane and Ty were playing with water guns getting the last bit of water out of it. Oichi had towels and were drying off the other kids. When they were dry Law led them to the bathroom so that they could get changed into their regular outfit.

Jess had all dried and changed into fresh clothes, Robin was dry and in fresh clothes. Robin was munching on a cookie looking around. Elvira was rubbing her eyes, Sabo Noticed "Jess she's getting tired…." Jess blinked "Alright let me put her in the room with mama, oh Oichi do you have an extra nap pen for her to take a nap in with mama?"

"Yeah, there is actually one in every room now since Niko likes exploring the house now." Oichi says. Jess smiled and stood up walking away.

Once all the kids were dried and dress it was time to eat. Karasu had removed all the slides and pools and started to put up a large party tent and placed the tables and chairs under it. Oichi watched at Kaeden and his friends play around her. "Okay little ones. It's time to eat go sit down now okay?" The kids screamed yay and ran to find a seat. A young girl with light pinkish hair made sure she sat beside Kaeden. "Kaeden!" She says happily. Kaeden smiles. "Hiya!"

Oichi smiles and looks in the house. She had let Darcaniea take Niko inside for a bit so he wouldn't get so overwhelmed by staying outside to long. Law had taken her to Niko's room so that she could get him changed. Since she was going to be having a little one on her own soon, why not practice on Niko.

Darcaniea in Niko's room, had him sideways facing his side changing him.  
Niko giggles as he fights sleep a bit. Darcaniea giggled "Such a good boy letting Auntie change you!" Jess peeked her head in with a sleep Elvira and smiled left to go fine her mother, finding her she already saw the nap pen down, she smiled and placed Elvira in covered with a light blanket, Elvira was humming sleeping. Jess smiled and kissed her forehead and looked at her mother, she stepped to her "Mama?" "Mhmmm…" Dawn responded "Elvira is in here napping with you" Dawn smiled softly "Mhmmmm" Jess smiled and noticed her knuckle, she frowned 'what happen to her hand….?" She walked away and headed back down stairs.

Sanji had passed out the food and smiled at the children happy faces. "So yummy!" "The best hot ever!" "Thanks mister!" "Can I have more please!?" Nami smiled as the kids complement Sanji's cooking. Oichi was sitting down eating some sushi Sanji personally cooking for her and Danni. They both were eating a separate sushi platter nearly bigger then the bench table.

Jess came back with a frown on her face and looked at Dante and stepped to him, Roxas seeing her "Sissy!" Jess's face was priceless and she cued at him "Awww! Hello Roxas! Oh Dante, what happen to mama's hand…?"

Dante was eating some grilled fish. "What are you talking about…" Jess frowned "her hand… it has stitches… I swear I didn't see it on her earlier…." Roxas giggled numbing on his cookie "Mhmmm, hmmmm" "I've been out here the whole time so I wouldn't know. Just ask her when she wakes up." Jess nodded and walked away.

Upstairs Niko was getting fussy. He was sleepy but he had a habit of fighting his sleep. Darcaniea frowned "come on niko no need to be fussy"

Law walked in shaking a cup of juice. Niko reached out for him getting teary eyes. "Oh, no your God mother is going to have fun putting you to sleep today." He handed her the cup. "If you need anything I'll be in the kitchen." Law says walking out. Darcaniea nodded and held the bottle to Niko's face.

Niko turned his head away from it, robbing his eyes. Darcaniea chuckled "Fussy cutie maybe if I do this" she closed her eyes and reopened them as they shined red "Niko come on drink up Sweetie"

Niko looked up at her and smile, reaching up. She pops the cup in his mouth. Darcaniea smiled as he drank his drink, Darcaniea started feel slight pain in her head, she closed her eyes and rubbed her head with a free hand "Ow… maybe I shouldn't do that again" she opened her eyes and carried him to the rocking chair and sat down, she held him and rocked him as he drank his cup, she started hum to him. Niko was trying to keep his eyes open but between the juice, him being rock, and Darcaniea humming he finally started to close them.

Outside the kids were now getting full off of Sanji super decker ice cream supreme sundae. Oichi and Vivi were getting the gifts ready and Danni was getting the cake ready. "He should open the big ones first. Dang Vivi? What did you get him? Vivi giggled. "I brought out a entire store of ironman toys, clothes, knickknacks, and everything else." Oichi's mouth dropped. "Are you for real!?" Vivi laughed. "Yup, I made that man very happy. When I brought his store out." Oichi laughed. "You're so awesome Vivi!"

Jess was sitting on Sabo's lap as he feed her ice cream, Jess giggled "Mhmmm yummy" Sabo grinned and held up a spoon for her again. Jess giggled and took a bite of the ice cream. River was on her third bowl "God Sanji the twins love your food" she pats her tummy"

"I make the best for any beautiful ladies." Sanji says making Nami an orange smoothie. Robin was on a chair eating some "Mhmmm!" River chuckled leaned on Terry "I think the twins are satisfied…. I'm so full…"

"You said that nearly 10 minutes after you ask nearly a whole plate of hot dogs and burgers…" Terry says chuckling. Tiff walked over to her smiling "Can I feel your tummy?" River smiled "Sure" she moved her arms, Tiff smiled and felt her tummy. "Do you know what gender they are?" River giggled "There both girls, Gabby scanned them" Tiff smiled. "Ooo girls huh, that definitely narrows down the materials I need to make need shampoo and baby wash for them heehee." River chuckled and looked at Ty "Ty you wanna feel you baby sisters?"

Ty shook his head. "…No thank you…" He says. Jess smiled "I wanna!" Jess got off Sabo's lap making him frown then he sense's eyes on him, he looks to see Sakura staring at him and she smirked and winked at him. Sabo glared with 'Wink at me again and gouge out your eyes' look at her, Sakura frowned looked back at Eric. Jess stepped to River and felt her tummy "Wow your so big now… I think it's because your caring twins… So when are you due?" River chuckled "Law actually checked me out the other day, he said I'm due in November but said pregnant women that carry twins are at risk for early labor… which worried Terry…" Jess frowned "I'm worried yeah, but I'm sure when the time comes everything will be fine." Terry says eating the last bit of his ice cream.

Oichi clapped her hands. "Kaeden! It's time to open some of your gifts!" Kaeden screamed in excited. "YAAY PRESENTS!" He ran to her with the kids running behind them. The girl who was sticking close to him, ended up tripping and falling down. Oichi frowned and was about to walk to her when Kaeden stopped and turned around. The girl sniffed like she was going to cry until Kaeden bends down and helps her up. "You okay?" He asks. The girl flushed a bit and nodded. Kaeden smiled. "Yay!" He grabbed her hand. "Presents!" The girl giggled as Kaeden led her to the present table. Jess and River giggled at him "Awww so cute!" Robin smiled.

Oichi smiled as Kaeden smiled up at her. "She fell down. I help!" Oichi rubs his head. "Good boy, come on so we can open your gifts and then have a little cake." Kaeden nodded as he let the girls hand go. She frowned a bit but went to stand next to him as he waited to open his gifts. Jess sat back down on Sabo's lap and looked to him "What's wrong?" he snuggled up to her, she smiled "Awww aren't you a big softy today" he huffed his her hair breathing in her scent.

Upstairs, Darcaniea gentle placed a sleepy Niko in his crib. She smiled and kissed his forehead. She moved quietly out the room heading back downstairs. Reaching the backyard, she walked to Law "Law he's a sleep" Law, who was drinking a beer nodded. "Alright. Thanks."

As Kaeden opened his gifts he had gotten an iron man jacket from Jess, new Iron man blankets from Darcaniea, An iron man chair with Iron man on it and Kaeden's name on it from River, a battery operated Iron Man Jeep from Danni and Frank, a iron man tricycle from Dawn. Law was leaning against the door frowning at the Jeep.

He got school clothes, play clothes, swimming clothes, teddy bears, school supplies, learning tools, art supplies, book bags, iron man collection action figure, pillows, more blankets, shows, lamps, wall stickers, cups, spoons, all iron man bases and mostly all from Vivi. Kaeden was screaming with joy as he attacked Vivi with hugs and kisses. "IRON MAN! THANKS AUNTIE!" Oichi giggled as Lucci brought over the cake. "Kaeden come on and blow the candles out." Oichi says. Kaeden runs to her and hugs up. Oichi picks him up as everyone gather around.

Lucci lit the number the candle as everyone sung happy birthday to Kaeden. When it was over Oichi smiled. "Close your eyes and make a wish before you blow out the candle." Kaeden smiled and closed his eyes. He then opens them and blows out the candle as everyone clapped. Lucci smirked. "Kaeden what did you wish for?" Oichi frowned. "No, do make him tell, it might not come true." Kaeden smiled brighter. "FOR A BABY SISTER!" Kaeden says loudly and proudly. This made Oichi blushed making Law smirk at her.

It was getting close to the end of Keaden's birthday, Jess and Sabo walked back in the house and up the stairs to check on Elvira. Stepping in the room, Dawn was still sleeping soundly. Jess stepped to the crib and Elvira was sitting up playing with her plush toy that someone must have put in the crib, Jess smiled "Hey baby girl did you have a nice nap?" Elvira looked up at them and smiled "Yess!" Jess and Sabo chuckled at her, she got up and held out her arms "up!" Sabo chuckled and picked her up "Up you got sweetie" she smiled. Jess stepped to her mother and shook her "mama?" Dawn's eyes opened and frowned "go away… to tired…" Jess cocked her head to the side "you feeling okay?" Dawn frowned "no…" Jess frowned and felt her head, her eyes widen "Sabo get Elvira out here know and get Law and Dante… mama is running a very high fever…." Sabo frowned but nodded and he left the room.

Outside River was getting her things together and groaned as her back started to her she rubbed her back making Danni frown she looked at Terry who was at the bar area with Ace and Sanji. She narrowed her eyes slightly making Terry feel it, he looked to see Danni walk over to him and grab his ear.

"Terry dear, do I even need to say it?" Terry shook his head as she moved away. "Don't worry auntie. I wasn't going to let her do anything that would make her uncomfortable." He was holding a bag of food. "I was just getting her some special snacks from Sanji." Danni smiled and rubbed his head. "Okay, I'll let you off the hook this time."

Jess upstairs sat on the bad putting a cold damp wash cloth on her mother's forehead. She hears footsteps and see's Law step in with Dante. Jess frowned "Law her fever is high I can tell, she's really hot by touch… she's sweating now…" Jess looks back at her mom who was shaking slightly and panting Jess got up and stepped back to let Law check on her.

After doing a quick check up Law turned to her. "She'll be okay. Just a bit sick. Her fever should go down in a day or two at the least." Jess was frowning "She rarely gets sick… the only reason why she would be sick is if she is stressed out or she's pushing herself to hard…."

"Well she does run a school, and with all those students it could get stressful every now and then. Right now, she needs so rest. She can stay here until her fever gets low." Jess nodded "Just let me know how she is doing okay? I gotta get Elvira home" she stepped to the door as Dante stepped to the other side of the bed and sat down next to Dawn.

He sighed as Gabby rolled in. She appeared out her ball. "I detected Lady Dawn may be in some stress. Do you need me to find the cause?" Dante shook his head. "No, she will be fine, I need you to push my meeting for tomorrow back and contact Cobra and Dolton that we will need to reschedule out lunch." Gabby nodded. "Yes, sir about that…I have new intel on the subject at hand…" Dante frowned. "I will listen to it later tonight. Keep a look out and tell Eric after everyone leaves." Gabby nodded and rolled out. Law looked at him as he changes the rag on Dawn's head. "Something going on?" Dante shook his head. "Nothing you need to worry about right now."

Downstairs Jess walked down to see the others down there, Oichi looked a little worried "How is auntie?" Jess hugged her "she just has a high fever… probably from stress of working herself to hard…" "I suppose…" Oichi says.

River frowned "I hope she is alright… Oichi thank you having us but I need to get going home and put up my feet, eat and nap." Jess chuckled "Ahhh that's what I did the most, nap, eat out the whole fridge" "Thanks for coming." Oichi says. Robin marched forward "Home!" River chuckled and looked at Kaeden. "Happy birthday Kaeden, Terry, Ty come on" River walked away with Robin marching forward. Oichi hugged Ty. "Be good okay and remember what we talked about." Ty nodded as he left alongside Terry.

Darcaniea was sitting on the couch "Do you mind if stay the night Oichi?" "Sure, you can have Eric's room. He shouldn't have an issue sleeping on the couch. Also, you don't have to ask. If you wanna sleep over just sleep over anytime." Darcaniea chuckled "Thank you" Jess kissed Oichi's cheek "See you in 5 days, you have grandma's address?" "Yes." Oichi says. Jess chuckled "See you at lavender beach, Bye Kaeden! Happy birthday!"

Kaeden waves. "Bye Bye!" Jess smiled and walked out of the house with Sabo behind her caring a babbling Elvira. Reaching the front yard she sees Sakura hanging on Eric's arm who slipped out of her grip, Jess sighs "really.. now…" Sabo narrowed at her "By the way she looked at me with a wink like she wanted me to you know" Jess's eyes widen and growled "Take Elvira to the car now" Sabo smirked and nodded walking away from her to the car. Jess took a deep breath and stomped to Sakura.

"Stop clinging to me you witch." Eric says. Sakura giggled. "Eric you know we were meant to be! Ever since that night! You are the one for me." Eric frowned. "Sakura!" Sakura turned her head to Jess and narrowed at her "What do you want?" Jess pulled her arm back making a fist and took a swing at Sakura, fast. Jess's fist hit Sakura in the face making Sakura go down hard to the ground "The next time you hit on my man again I'll do more than puch you in the god dam face! keep your slutty eyes off my man and off any man here! Do I make myself CLEAR?!" Sakura rubbed her cheek and frowned but nodded to her "Yes…" Jess crossed her arms "Good, now be a good little slut and fuck off" she walked away.

Eric rolled his eyes. "I'm the one for you and yet your looking at other girls men. Ha…" Sakura got up and hugged Eric from behind. "If…I promise not to look at anyone else can we try to make it work!? I'll do anything!" Eric rubbed his chin then smirked. He removed her arms and turned around to face her. "Alright…I give you a shot…however…" He grabbed her chin and lifts it up. "Just know that I can play the same game you can Sakura. Fuck around on me behind my back and I'll happy do the same to you in front of your face." Sakura eyes widen slightly. Eric stepped back and took out a piece of paper and pen. He wrote something down and handed it to her. "Be here tomorrow at 4 o'clock. Don't be late. That's my number at the bottom. Now go home." Sakura heart was throbbing as she left.

Oichi was looking at Eric, hearing the whole thing. "You're going to take her to the red district? Have your way with her until she's useless?" Eric chuckled. "You make it sound so bad Oichi. From what I hear she doesn't mind being used. It's been awhile since I got some action." Oichi frowned and shook her head. "Whatever, just don't bring her in here around my children. I don't want her disgusting aura around them." She walks back outside. "Oh, and your sleeping on the couch. Darcaniea has your room tonight."

On June 11th Jess and Sabo were in the car with Elvira. They were currently on their way to look at the 3rd lake house near Mystic Lake. Jess was in a Black Hanro Wool and Silk Spaghetti Strap Top, vintage high rise skinny denim jeans and Chunky Cable Knit Blackish Green Cardigan over her tank top with Converse New Jack Purcell Shoes Black Green High Top Fastening, Converse Womens Hi Tops on. Elvira was in the back wearing a cute Fox sweater, Embellished jeans and Boots, she was sipping her Ariel sipping cup looking out the window, Orca was in the back with her. It was a nippy day, cold. it had rain all day yesterday. It was still Sabo driving, he mapping everything in front of him in his head. Jess flipped the page in the folder on the houses they have all looked at it none of them spoke to her. Jess sighed "I hope this one will be the one" Sabo nodded "Don't worry, I'm sure it will be. The other houses were just right, bad ceilings to bad smell" Jess nodded looking at the currently house they are heading for, the picture of it was pretty amazing. She smiled 'I hope this is the house…'

At Oichi's, Dawn was still running a high fever were the room was blocked off to the kids and to Oichi. Law and Dante were in the room wearing face mask and rubber gloves, Law was checking her blood on his new devise Dante got him, a porotype high advance blood testing devise. Her Blood levels were going back to normal but she was still pretty sick, Dawn wasn't coughing or sniffing it was fever head cold, rare. Dawn's eyes fluttered open "Dante? Law..?" her voice was raspy.

"Don't talk." Law says. Dawn frowned "I feel pretty hungry…. And thirsty…" she rubbed her throat "My throat hurts…" "Yes, I figured. Lucci is downstairs making something easy for you to have. For now, just rest." Dante says. Dawn smiled and reached for Dante's hand, she smiled and closed her eyes muttering softly 'I love you' law and Dante both heard it. There was a knock on the door, they turned to it "Who is it? This room is on is off limits" "Its Zach let me in" it was Zach behind the door.

Law looked at Dante who nodded. "Come in." Opening the door, Zach stepped in closing the door behind him. He had a pill bottle in his hand, he smiled softly at them "how is she?"

"A bit better." Law says. Zach stepped to law and handed him the pill bottle "I created these, I'm gonna be manufacturing them to hospitals around the world, there a new cold medicine, it works faster at killing the virus, it works on any cold to the flue"

Law looked at Dante waiting. Dante sighed. "Go ahead." Law opened the pill bottle and took one out. It was a clear small gel capsule with light green liquid in it. He blinked at it and then looked at the name of the new pill 'fileantanx'

Gabby rolled in and accidently ran into Zach's leg. Zach blinked at her and smiled at her "Hello Gabby" Gabby spins back a bit as her blue color turns red then to black then back to blue. She pops out her ball and looked up to Zach. She fizzed out a bit before ran an aura scan. "Gabby, quit it…" Dante says. "But…he has…" "Gabby…" Gabby pouted and rolled to Dante. "Lady Oichi wants an update and Karasu wishes to report in on the situation you assigned him to. He may need some assistance from both Eric and Master Terry. It's become quite serious…" Dane nodded as he watched Law. "Tell Oichi, that Dawn is better and I'll speck to the others later." Gabby nodded and rolled over to Zach and pouted up at him before leaving. Zach chuckled and sat down on the bed. Law looked at him "If your gonna be in here, please wear mask and gloves" Zach chuckled "I'm immune to colds I cannot get sick with all the black serum running through me"

"oh Joy…" Law says as he places the pill bottle on the desk. He had already given Dawn one. "I'll take my leave." Law says as he opens the door and hears screaming from Niko. Then Oichi. "Kaeden! I told you a million times to not take Niko's toys. You have your own!" "NO! IT'S MINE! MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE!" Kaeden says. Law sighs. "For the love of…" He closes the door and quickly heads downstairs.

Jess and Sabo finally reaching the house, Sabo parked the car and the realist was already waiting for them. She was a small girl, she looked young. She had light brown hair and brown eyes. She wear's part of her hair tied into a long side braid with a large red while her bangs are held back on the right side by bobby pins. Her hair is long and worn with a ribbon due to her desire to be an Archduchess-like woman. She wears glasses and always has a stern expression on her face. Jess and Sabo got out getting Elvira they walk to her, Jess smiled at her "Hello" the woman smiled "Ms. Mikcloud! Its an honor to meet you, thank you for coming to meet me here, I hope you would like the house" she was a different realist then the last one, who was rather rude to her and kept her eyes on Sabo. Jess chuckled "This is my finance, Sabo and in his arms is our Daughter Elvira" Elvira looked at her and flushed hiding her face in Sabo's chest, Sabo chuckled at her and looked at the woman "Hello" the woman smiled and gasped "Oh my name in Monaca! Please, please follow me" Jess and Sabo looked at each other and smiled, they can tell they already liked her.

At River's, River was in the Dojo doing pregnancy Yoga with her mother and Robin. Terry was outside in the nippy weather with River's father, Ty was in there placing some dry wood on the fireplace, they were gonna have a bomb fire tonight. They laughed together at a story Kaname told him about River when she was a child. Her first took down on a bad guy in a local shopping mall stealing a purse. "And then she sweeps legged him making him trip and fly forward with a flip landing right in the water fountain!" he grinned laughing. Terry chuckled. "Even when little she was cute." Kaname grins "Yup she was"

Terry smiles and looks down. "Don't get me wrong…I'm happy that River is having kids and I'm happy they are mine." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't think I'd be place in a situation like this and even now I guess the shock and surprise and excitement still hasn't hit me at all." Kaname smiled "Don't worry it will hit you when they are born" "I do love River, I love her a lot to where for the first time I went against my uncle… something I would have never done before…" Terry sighs. 'I really hope he doesn't hate me…' He says to himself. Kaname padded his shoulder "It was a tough diction to make, to be honest it was the right call. I'm sure he will forgive you and wont hate you for it"

Terry smiled before frowning. Karasu quickly appeared before him and Kaname. Kaname didn't budged he smiled 'a crow ninja from the crow clan' "Forgive the sudden interruption…I won't be long…" He says bowing. Terry places a hand in his pocket. "What's up Karasu?" "Terry, I know you wish to be by Lady River's side but Dante has asked for you to meet with him later. The situation is grown into a larger problem and he believes it would get solved faster if you, I, and Eric take care of it." Terry rubbed his head. "…I see…" Karasu looks at him. "He also says he understands if you do not wish to come. With the contract rewritten you are free to choose what you want." Terry smiles. "Yeah, thanks Karasu, tell my uncle I'll be there. It becomes an issue for me if it this isn't nipped in the butt soon." Karasu nodded and disappears leaving a black feather. Kaname smiled "Yup from the crow clan"

Terry walks over to the feather and picks it up. 'Ty likes collecting feathers lately. I wonder if he would take these.'

Jess and Sabo walk up to the house with Elvira and Monaca. Jess smiled at the house, looking at the door way she touched the brock wall. Monaca smiled "The Front door is an Elegante Iron, the Brick Boral Copper Canyon and the Stone is Leuders Chopped. Jess smiled "It's a nice front door" Sabo nodded. Monaca unlocked the front door and stepped in, Jess and Sabo followed her in. Jess blinked and smiled "Absolutely stunning foyer…" Monaca smiled "This is the entrance from the front door, the front Foyer, the walls are white and the stairs are a white carpet, the railings are a black color. The flooring is a nail-down narrow hand scraped hardwood scraped against grain; Chocolate Mocha color" Jess was smiling "I love it…" Sabo was smiling looking around "Not bad" Elvira was wiggling from his arms, he sighed and put her down, she blinked around and went to her mother and held her hand. Jess smiled and held her hand back. Monaca guided then to the left were they were meted with a Livingroomm Kitchen and the Dinning room that was connected. Jess was smiling at this room. "Most of interior including main floor kitchen, living, foyer, master bedroom is Benjamin Moore Maritime White. I love this color because it flows so well from room to room and it's an off white that works so well with Restoration Hardware. The Fireplace is Chopped Leuders stone." Jess smiled and whistles "Pretty neat…" Sabo looked around smiling "Not bad" Elvira smiled and clapped her hands, making them giggle at her "Looks like someone likes it" Monaca said "No lets walk over here to the kitchen" They smiled at her and followed her, Elvira held her mothers hand had as the reaching the kitchen and small dinning room. "The Lighting is Possini Euro Tanz Satin Brass, Wall paint color is Benjamin Moore Maritime White. The Island paint is a Pittsburgh Paints Edelweiss. The Perimeter Cabinet stain is a Olympic Deep Ebony. The Countertops is White Springs Granite. Flooring is Travertine title, Cabinet Hardware is a Hickory Hardware. The Stove spot is empty, you can put a gass or electric stove oven" Jess was smiling at the kitchen "It's a beautiful kitchen…" Sabo touched the counter top of the island, he smiled "at least its not pink or some brown wood like the other two houses" Elvira was still close to her mother, Monaca chuckled "Know lets head the main floor bathroom and Laundry room" 

Eric was in his room getting ready for a hunt. The window was open and Karasu appeared on the seal. "Terry isn't coming I guess?" Karasu shrugs. "He said he will talk to uncle but right now he is talking and getting to know Lady River's parents I assume." Eric rolled his eyes as he put on his mask. "What a load of crap. Terry knew what he was signing up for and yet he goes out and have kids…I always knew he wasn't cut out for this." "Do you really have room to be talking?" Karasu says. Eric gave out a dry laugh. "Please, are you talking about Sakura? That slut doesn't mean anything to me. She barely lasted four rounds with me the other night. Ha, claiming she can turn my world upside down." Karasu chuckled. "Yet, it didn't stop you from going back to sleep with her." "Oh, shut up." Eric says.

Gabby rolled in and appeared. "Greetings! Another report came in not to far from here. Garp and Sengoku are already on the scene so please get there. The master has told informed them that you will be on top of this as long as they need you." Eric finishes loading his gun. "It's time to hunt."

Downstairs Kaeden was sitting in time out with a red teary face. Law was holding Niko who also had a red teary face and Oichi putting Roxas to sleep. "Jeez…he is like me…all he does is eat and sleep…" Law chuckles. Kaeden sniffed. "Can I come out?" Oichi frowned. "No, you will stay in time out for another hour." Kaeden frowned. "But!" "Do you want another popping Kaeden?" Oichi says. Kaeden looks down. "No…" "No what?" "No ma'am…" Oichi sighs. "Honstely, you have more toys then Niko and you still want to take them away. You will not be playing with any of your toys for the next week since you do not know how to share." Kaeden's eyes widen and he turned around. "NO! My Toys!" Oichi gave him an angry look. Kaeden shakes and tears back up as he turns around. "Until you learn how to share, no toys for you and the next time you tell me no and raise your voice no TV either." Kaeden rubbed his watery eyes sniffing. "Ok mama…" He says softly.

Oichi shakes her head and takes Roxas to Niko's room where she had set up another crib. Law sat down with Niko in his arms. He then holds him up "Your mom is turning out to be like your grandmother. Kinda scary…" Niko reached out for him. Law placed him on his shoulder and rubbed his back. He looked over to Kaeden who was crying softly. "Kaeden…" Kaeden turned a bit to him. "You have to learn how to share with your brother. You can't keep everything to yourself anymore." Kaeden frowned and looked back in the corner. "I sorry…" Law smiled. "Just remember to share next time so don't make mommy mad okay?" Kaeden nodded. "Yes sir…"

After checking the main floor bathroom and laundry room, Monaca should them a large dinning room for family special events. Then she leads them up the stairs, showing 4 bedrooms and two bathrooms. Know showing them the master bedroom, they stepped in and Jess's eyes widen "oh my…" Sabo sighed mentally 'lavender color…' Elvira smiled looking around. "Beautiful soft lavender master bedroom with chinoiserie wallpaper and bold black and white geometric carpet adding depth and contrast to the softness of the space." Monaca smiled at the "to the left is the master bedroom." Jess smiled and stepped to the master bedroom. That bathroom walls were a soft lavender color, the title floor matched the shower, it was a white and black mix. Jess smiled "No bad" Sabo picked his head in and sighed mentally again 'not surprising…' Monaca chuckled "I take you like purple" Sabo nodded to her "Yup they both do" Elvira was clapping her hands "My room!" Jess and Sabo shook her heads at her "No sweetie" she pouted at them, Monaca "well lets walk you to the family area" they smiled, Jess picked up Elvira and they followed Monaca. Reaching the upper family room, "The upper family toom area is the perfect place to watch tv and relax for a few hours. Paint color is Sherwin Williams SW7662 Evening Shadow. The Carpet Flooring is a Shaw Abbey Road a Cold Water 510 color" Jess smiled "Love it!" Sabo chuckled "Not bad" Elvira was sleeping in Jess's arms, Jess smiled "Someone is tired…" Sabo chuckled. Monaca chuckled "Lets check out the basement and media room" the smiled at her.

At Oichi's, Dawn was sitting up with a bed tray on her lap, Dante and Zach were watching her eat Lucci's food. She smiled and taking another bite "mhmmmm!" Zach chuckled "Glad you are finally up and eating, how are you feeling?" Dawn smiled "Good… but still very warm… thank you for the new pill."

Dante leaning out the open window finishing a cigarette. Zach smiled "No problem! Well I gotta get going, just seeing on how my pill worked see you at Jess's wedding if you're still feeling well" Dawn pouted "Trust me I will be there for my daughter's wedding even sick"

Once done smoking Dante closed the window. Zach shook his head "Stubborn as always" He gets up and leaves the room closing the door. Dawn sighs "sorry I've made you worry for me…" "It's fine. All that matters is that you're feeling better." Dante says taking a seat in the chair next to the bed.

Reaching the basement, Jess's eyes widen "Wow is huge!" Sabo smirked at this room 'no I know I'm gonna be down here, my area' Monaca chuckled "The Main paint color is Sherwin Williams SW 6386 Napery, Tangerine Paint Color is Sherwin Williams SW 6633 Inventive Orange. The Bar Cabinets are a Wellbourne Maple – Harbor Door in Oatmeal Charcoal finish. The Countertops are Black Pearl Granite. There is a downstairs bathroom down here also" Jess and Sabo were smiling "Wow a bar! Sabo we can have parties down here, even birthdays for Elvira!" Sabo chuckled "Yeah we can" Monaca giggled "So what do you think?" Jess looked at Sabo "So?" Sabo made a thinking pose "Well its better then the other houses, how close are we to the lake?" Monaca blinked and gasped "Oh very close really, you have your own docking" Jess's and Sabo's eyes widen really?" Monaca smiled "Oh and the pool, oh forgive me I keep forgetting. Let me show you the pool area and then the docking area" The chuckled at her and followed her back upstairs.

In Grand Line down an alley, people were gathered around a yellow tape and a few police cars. Garp and Sengoku were standing over a few bodies with white sheets over them. "It's the eighth killing this month…what the hell is going on here?" Sengoku says frowning. Garp was eating some donuts that Lily had baked for them. "These things are so good! Lily really put her foot in this." Sengoku frowned. "Will you forget the donuts for one second! We have a job to do!" He says angrily. Garp laughed at his angry expression. "I know, I know. This is serious but, we don't have to do this alone." Eric and Karasu dropped down. "Sorry we are late." Karasu says. Garp shook his head. "No, I understand. How is Dawn?" "She's fine now. Zach came so everything was solved as always." Eric says looking under one of the sheets. "…Cut into pieces like the others…" Sengoku nodded. "four victims. Three males one female under the age of 30."

Karasu looked around. "Eric…" Eric nodded. "Yeah, the sick freak is still here. Most be enjoying the chaos." Garp frowned. "You boys go ahead so we can clean up here. Keep us inform." Both Eric and Karasu nodded as they both took off. Sengoku sighed. "To live this to a bunch of kids…" Garp chuckled. "They will be fine. Dante trained them personally and if you remember Terry has helped us on some cases as well." Sengoku frowned. "Yeah, on gangs, drugs, and the slaves but this is different. We are talking about a skilled serial killer here…" Garp pat his shoulder. "Trust me. They can take care of themselves. Now let's get out of the way to they can clean up."

Outside, the pool was covered. Pool and hot tub was large, there was Large trees Italian Cypress along the sides of the pool "The pool looks amazing" Jess sabo, Sabo nodded. Monaca guided them down the step way, Ipe steps with steel mesh railing leading down bluff to lake. Jess and Sabo smiled following her to the lake, which wasn't that far, they both gasped softly to see the docking area on the lake. "Buckskin decking, burnished slate roof and railings, with swim platform, closet, dock locker, and hip shade" Monaca said, They smiled "What do you say Sabo? Please say yes….?" Sabo chuckled "Ms. Monaca we will take it" Monaca smiled sweetly "Marvelous! Oh I forgot to show you the media room" They smile at her "Don't worry its okay, doesn't it have a built in theater flat screen TV?" Monaca nodded "Yes, well then let me get the paper work ready for you to sign, follow me back into the house" They smile at her and follow her as Elvira started to wake up.

Through 11th, 12th, 13th and 14th. Jess and Sabo were moving there things into the new house. Zach, Rick, Chida and Darcaniea all helped them. Buying new furniture for there new house, and painting Elvira's room.

On 15th, Jess and Sabo with Elvira in the car were driving to Lavender Beach to jess's Marylin's Beach house. It was a sunny and warm day. The landscaping was just breath taking, lavender fields all over. Giving this beach town its name. Jess was driving while Sabo sat in the passenger seat, Jess had got a new vehicle, Honda Hybrid Minivan. It was a smokey Violet color, the interior was a black leather. Sunroof/Moonroof, Blind Spot Monitoring, 3500lb Towing Capacity, Third-row seating, Back-up camera, Fold Flat Rear Seats, Audio and cruise controls on steering wheel, Bluetooth, Keyless Entry/Start, Alarm, Heated seats, Tire Pressure Warning, Power Driver Seat, Multi-Zone Climate Control, Rear Bench Seats, Power Liftgate/Trunk, Trip Computer, Lane Departure Warning and Aux Audio Inputs. It was a very nice car. It was Japanese made, her uncle had remodeled it for the driver's seat was not on the right side. Sabo was looking at his tablet reading some new information Gabby.

Sabo sighs as she give him a limit to the information he could access from her. Elvira was soundly sleeping in the 2nd row of minivan. Jess glanced at Sabo as he read his tablet made Jess smile and kept driving. Reaching the house from using the GPS, Jess pulled up to the house. She can see her grandmothers green Toyota Prius parked in the garage that was open. Jess smiled they were the first ones here out of all. The house was big and beautiful. Parking turning off the car by pressing the off/start button. She looked at Sabo who was still looking at his tablet, she shook her head and nudged him making him look up at her "What?" Jess shook her head "Where here, get your nose out of your tablet" Jess said getting out. Sabo sighed and closed out his tablet getting out, looking at the house and smiled 'not a bad house' Jess opened the side car door, Elvira was already awake once the car stopped moving. She was rubbing her eyes, Jess smiled "Alright sweetie lets get you out of this booster seat" she unbuckled her and took her out. Sabo was in the trunk getting out their suite cases and Elvira's diaper bag.

Jess closed the door and walked up to the front door which opened and Marylin stood there with a smile "There's my girls!" Jess smiled "Hey Grandma!" Elvira smiled at Marylin "Nana!" Marylin chuckled "Hey sweetie!" Elvira smiled at her more, Marylin stepped inside "Come on in, Sabo do you need anything help?" Sabo shook his head "No I got it" Marylin chuckled, Jess stepped inside and blinked looking around. The front door opens to a grand foyer with plenty of classic millwork and a timeless curved staircase with jute runner. Lighting is Ralph Lauren's Westbury Double Tier Chandelier in Natural Brass and Saddle Leather with Linen. The console table is from Hickory White and the navy blue lamps. The foyer has a nice view of this open-concept home. Jess smiled "Everything is blue themed" Marylin chuckled "It gives it the ocean look" Jess chuckled and walked in more base the stairs coming face with the kitchen. The white cabinets are painted in a crisp white paint color by Sherwin Williams – Sherwin Williams Bright White. large l-shaped island and a separated prep-island. The blue fabric on the barstools are Thibaut. Countertop is Cambria Quartz Britannica. The breakfast room was off the back with a stunning water view and impressive decorative elements. Dining table is Restoration Hardware and the dining chairs fabric is Thibaut. Lighting is Currey & Co's Hedy Light Chandelier. The dark wide plank hardwood floors match the ceiling beams.

Jess smiled and put Elvira down where she just stood there looking around "Wow, this place is amazing…." Sabo walking in smiled looking around "blue, I like it" Jess chuckled.

Jess looked to see the Great Family Room, A built-in cabinet creates a sense of separation from the kitchen to the great room. This entire room feels comfortable and distinguished. Jess notice the wet bar on the left. The two chairs and ottoman features Thibaut fabrics. Wood Console Table. White Sofa was a Bassett with blue Kravet trim along bottom of skirt. 4 Chairs that were Hickory White and Blue. Pillows were Thibaut fabric white and blue. The Cocktail Table, jess remembered is an heirloom, her grandfather owned. Paint color is Benjamin Moore Navajo White. Elvira walked to the great room and right away climbed on the sofa making Jess and Marylin smile at her. Marylin smiled "Well you have the master bedroom, Elvira can be in the toddler room, which she will be sharing with Robin. Jess smiled "Thank you Grandma"

At her fashion shop Oichi was finishing up some last minutes orders. After the wedding, she would be leaving until August for some training. It was still debatable if Dante would allow her to attend Darcaniea's wedding since that would place her a border line of missing Niko's birthday. In the play room she could hear Niko and Kaeden walking around playing with Law. Outside Max was letting her use his Ford Transit 350 passenger Wagon van. It had both his company name and her fashion shop name on it. He and Ryan were placing the dresses and suits inside. Max was going to be looking over the store while Oichi was gone so Ryan would be driving the van there and back since he too had to work.

The door to her shop opened. "Sorry we are closed for today." Oichi says. A piece of paper was place on her desk. She looked up and frowned to see Sakura smiling sweetly. "Hello Oichi." Oichi sighed. "What do you want Sakura…I'm leaving soon…" She picks up the paper on her desk and her nearly ripped it in half. It was a job form, for her shop as a sales person. "How did you get this?" Sakura smiled. "I got it like how everyone else got it. From your cousin's website. So what do you say?" "I say no, I don't want your drama queen attitude in my shop." Sakura frowned. "Please Oichi. I really would like a job here. I can reel in customers, model some outfits, I even know how to make ribbons and accessories. I know you know how to make them but that would cut some of your work load in half right?" Oichi sighed. Though she hated Sakura she was a bit right. The twins weren't as skilled in making clothes only products for hair and skin. Max helps out every now and then but he had his own shop to run. Not having to worry about making accessories would be nice." "Fine…but you are going to be on a trail run. You can start next week under Max while I am away for a month or two. If he tells me that you are doing well then I will consider hiring you but, if you cause any trouble, bringing in any drama, show off your ridiculous and embarrassing smuttiness then I'll have your ass kicked out my store in a heartbeat. You understand?" Sakura nodded. "And don't worry. Ever since I've been with Eric it's like I've been on cloud nine. I hope we can start over one day you know…" Oichi got up. "If you have nothing else to say or do you can show yourself out the door." Sakura frowned and left. Oichi shook her head as she closed down her work for today. Niko came out holding his batman beyond bear. "Mama!" He yells. Oichi smiles. "I know sweetie. We are leaving now." She says getting up.

Upstairs, Jess and Sabo were checking out the master bedroom while Elvira was downstairs with Marylin. blue and white master bedroom feels peaceful and luxurious. The Chairs were a Robin Bruce. The Drapery Panels were a Creative Threads. The walls were a light baby blue, the bed itself was a queen size bed with blue bedding.

Jess smiled and sat on the bed as Sabo started to unpack their clothes. Oichi was bringing the wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses. Jess laid back on the bed "were gonna get married in just two days…" Sabo chuckled "Yeah" he got up and stopped unpacking, he stepped to Jess and crawled over her. Jess blinked at him "What you doing?" He smirked "what do you think?" he leaned down and kissed her, Jess smiled and kissed him back.

Downstairs, the front door opened as Dawn holding Roxas and Dante besides her walked in "Mother?" they hear Elvira giggling. Dawn smiled and walk to the great room, she sees Elvira on the ground with toys around her playing, Marylin looked up and smiled "Hey honey" Dawn smiled "Mama, you are having fun playing with her?" Marylin chuckled "Of course now hand me my grandson" Dawn smiled and stepped over to her putting Roxas next to her who was looking around. Marylin smiled "Hello Dante, how are you?"

"Fine." Dante says. Marylin chuckled and looked to see Roxas picking up a toy and starts to play with it. Dawn sat down "So where's Jess and Sabo?" Marylin smiled "Checking out the master bedroom" Dawn shook her head "Knowing Sabo he will just jump her, so did you hear they bought a house. Jess sent me pictures of it and looks amazing, they even have their own docking area on the lake" Marylin smile "Hehe yes I know, Jess sent me the pictures too" Dawn chuckled and looked more around "I can't believe you remolded this place… it brings back such good memory's" Marylin chuckled "Yes it does" Dawn noticed the wet bar and smiled "You even remodeled the wet bar…. God such good memory's" Marylin's smirked "Yup, remember when you and Danni were teenagers and you two asked me and you father to come here to have a girls weeks?" Dawn flushed and nodded "Yes mama"

Marylin chuckled "I was such an idiot for letting you two because you two literally had fun with the liquor cabinet, literally broke it down because you two didn't now the passcode to it" Dawn was pouting "I didn't! Danni was the one who wanted to bust it!"

"Then! Danni invited her boyfriend at the time which caused him to invited more people so the beach house was invaded by a house party" Dawn flushed more "I know… I tried to get Danni to tell them all to leave… but she was drunk off her ass dancing on the fricken coffee table! So I had no choice in body slamming her into the ground making everyone stop…. By then I didn't know the cops where called…."

Marylin chuckled "Its alright, it was years ago but this time the cabinet is bullet proof so no breaking it" Dawn pouted "Mama we are grown adults!" Marylin chuckled "Yes I know"

Elvira got up and walked around them to Dante and smiled "Hi Poppa!" Dawn's eyes widen and smiled "Awwww!" Marylin chuckled.

Dante sighed mentally but reached down and patted her head. Elvira giggled and screamed happily and rushed back to her toys. Roxas started to sit up making Dawn's eyes widen "Dante look!" Dante looked to Roxas. They see Roxas trying to stand up, he finally did and stood there. He smiled at Dawn and Dante, Dawn clapped her hands "Yay! Your standing now!" Dante smiles slightly. Roxas clapped his hands "Mama! Daddy!" Dawn chuckled, Elvira smiled and stepped him and handing him a bunny plush "Play?" Roxas smiled and took it "Play!" Dawn was smiling "This is so cute!" Marylin chuckled "Yes it is."

Oichi was frowning as she looked out the window. "If you didn want to hire her you didn't have to…" Law says looking over to her. "It's not that…well it's something like that but it's not the main issue." "Then whats wrong?" Oichi leans back in the seat. "I don't know…I feel off for some reason I can't pin point it…" She looks back to see Niko and Kaeden fast asleep. Ryan was behind them in the van. Along the way, agasint Dante's, Danni's, and even Oichi's wishes Lily and Garp were behind Ryan. The twins were unable to come. They were on the island during the summer to look over Lily's house, herbs, and other things but they sent a gift package with new shampoo, body wash, baby wash and cream and other things for Jess, Sabo, and Elvria.

Oichi sighs as she pulls out her tablet. She pulled up her work making Law chuckled. "Your becoming quite the workaholic." Oichi smiled a bit. "I was blind for quite a while you know. I put everything on hold so I could finish Jess's dress. I still have to make Vivi's dress. She sent me the design last night. She and Ace are getting married next year in April and the colors are light blue, purple, and white maybe black. I already got some ideas in place." Law smiled as he followed the navigator to the beach house.

Behind them was Terry, River, Robin in Ty. Robin was in her booster seat in the back with Ty watching a movie in the back, they were watching Wreck it Ralph. River's parents lend their 2015 Nissan Pathfinder S SUV, Terry was the one driving it. River was next to him in the passenger seat, with a neck pillow taking a nap.  
(terry)

Back at Marylin's, Jess walked down the stairs slightly wobbly with a sweet smile on her face. Seeing her mother she giggled "Hey mama you made it!" Dawn smiled "Hey sweetie, where's Sabo?" Jess blinked "Oh he's unpacking…" Dawn chuckled "I see…" Jess flushed, Elvira saw her mother and stood up "Mama!" Jess smiled and walked over to her sitting on the couch. Elvira giggled and stepped to her "Mama up" Jess smiled and reached down and picked her up putting Elvira on her lap. Elvira giggled and still had a plushy in her arms shaking it. Marylin sighed and got up "Well I'm gonna get dinner ready, its almost 5pm, by the time everyone gets here it will be late" she walked to the kitchen, Jess and Dawn smiled "What you making Mama?" Marylin smiled "my homemade creamy Chicken pot pie Soup" Jess's and Dawn eyes sparlked "Mhmmmm" they both hummed at the same time. Roxas still on the ground started rub his eyes, Jess blinked noticing it "Mama Roxas looks tired…" Dawn chuckled and picked him up, he was rubbing them more "Awww someone tired? You wanna something to eat before your nap?" "Yes" he muttered, Dawn chuckled and got up "Dante can you get his baby food? The bananas would do"  
Dante digs in the bag and pulls out the baby food and hands it to her. Dawn smiled and took it and the baby spoon "Lets get some food in your bellllaa!" she poked him in his tummy making him giggle.

Later on, Oichi and the others finally started pulling up. Law parked the car and reached over to wake Oichi, who had fallen asleep. Ryan parked beside them with Lily and Terry on the other side. Seconds behind Frank pulled in with Ace coming in behind. He had to go pick up Marco, Ace, and Hancock. Hack had called ahead of time to say he wouldn't be there until the morning.

Oichi stretches and gets out. Niko was still fast asleep but Kaeden was up looking at Iron man 2. Ryan got out and walked over to them. "Where you want the dresses?" Oichi opened the door to get Niko out. "You can put the brides dress in the room I'll be in since I don't trust Sabo to not peak in it. You can give everyone else their dress and suit and then you can be on your way. I hope your manger doesn't mind us borrowing you." Ryan smiled. "Bah. She will be fine. She is still getting paid." Oichi laughs a bit as Ryan goes to unload the truck. Lily walked over to Oichi. Niko was over Oichi's shoulder and spotted her. Lily reached out and rubbed his cheek. He smiled before falling back to sleep. Oichi turned around to her. "Grandma you okay? Is your neck hurting?" Lily smiled. "No dear. I'm fine. The ride was nice since Garp wouldn't let me do anything on my own. They look to see Garp carrying all the bags behind himself. They both giggle at him. Lily felt someone hug her leg. She look down to see Kaeden looking up at her smiling. "Hi Granny!" Lily smiled. "Hi Kaeden. I hope you be good. Your mother has told me how bad you have been when it comes to sharing." Kaeden frowned and looked down. "I sorry…" Lily reached down and rubbed his head. "Good boy. Don't let me catch you being mean okay and be on your best behavior." "Yes ma'am..." Kaeden says.

Danni sighs as she gets out the car. Zane was hyper all the way here. In between him asking her a million question and him laughing loudly for no reason she really needed a drink. Frank was already out getting their bags and Zane was out with him clinging to his leg for reasons she didn't know.

Terry was helping River out the car while Ty helped Robin out. Once River was out Terry went to get the bags along with Ty. Ace groans as he gets out. Marco shakes his head as he gets out. "Why am I a groomsman again?" He asked rubbing his head. "Who the hell knows…" Ace says going to get the bags. Hancock and Vivi got out. "So in April?" Vivi nodded. "Well, Either April or May on of the two. What about you and Luffy?" Hancock blushed. "W-Well…we haven't even discussed an issue like that. I-I mean it would be a lovely thought to think about b-but…" Her face got redder making Vivi giggled. "It's okay. You should ask Oichi on some styles of wedding dress. She's making mine and she made Jess's. Hancock rubbed her chin, I suppose if she doesn't mind. Vivi locked eyes with her and spotted Oichi and the others heading inside. "Let's go. The boys can get the bags." She says pulling Hancock along.

Hearing the front door, Jess smiled and over to the front door to see everyone "Hey everyone! Come on in" River smiled "Hey Jess! I need to go peee! Where's the bathroom?" Jess chuckled and pointed down the hall, she quickly dashed off, Robin smiled "HI Jess!" Jess smiled "Hello Robin"

The others started to walk in behind Oichi. Marylin stepped from the kitchen and smiled "Oichi! You made it! Well Jess and Sabo have the blue master bedroom, you can pick any other of the rooms. There is a 2nd master bedroom, which is mine. There is a toddler room, Robin and Elvira will sharing it."

Oichi nodded. "Okay." Jess smiled "Darcaniea should be here soon also, Her and Rick rented a camper, oh grandma are they able to hook up there camper here…?" Marylin smiled "Of course there is an outdoor hook up in the back where they can drive up too" Jess smiled.

"What room." Law asks Oichi. "It doesn't matter. Just pick one." Law nodded and head off to find a room. Dawn walked over with a sleeping Roxas "Well he's full and tired, Mother I'll take the bedroom with the green wallpaper" Marylin smiled "Very well" Dawn smiled "Come on Dante, let's bring our stuff to the bedroom."

Dante was checking Lily's neck. "Are you sure your fine mother?" Lily moved his hand away. "I'm fine now shoo." Dante frowned. "Alright but if you feel any pain…" "I know, I know, tell you or Law. I got it." Dante grabbed the bags and followed after Dawn. Marylin smiled "well I'm gonna go finish up making dinner" she walked away. Elvira came zooming passed her "Auntie!" Jess giggled. Elvira clapped her hands "Auntie here!"

Oichi smiled. "Hey Elvira, sorry but Auntie is a bit tired. We can play later okay." She bends down and pokes Elvira in her tummy. As everyone came in they greeted Jess and the others and went to find a room.

Jess sat in the kitchen with Elvira in her booster highchair, Jess was currently feeding Elvira. The whole house smelled of her grandmothers cooking, Jess smiled "grandma that smells amazing" Marylin smiled "Thank you" Danni and Dawn walked over with Zane running past them "BIG!" Jess chuckled "Zane you are wild as ever" Zane smiled and zoomed to her "Hi auntie" Jess smiled "Hi sweetie" Elvira outed "Mama! More!" Jess chuckled "Yes yes I haven't forgotten about you" Dawn smiled "Where's Sabo? Still upstairs?" Jess shook her head "No he's outside in the back checking out the private beach area, something about checking out where we are gonna have the wedding at the beach." Dawn chuckled, Danni was looking around as memories flushed through her mind from years ago.  
In Oichi's room she was laying on the bed in a daze. Niko was lying beside her sleeping as Law made sure they had his meds. Oichi blinks out her daze and sits up. "Where is Kaeden?" "Sharing a room with Ty." Oichi sighs as she lays back down. "Still feel off?" "A bit…but I'm sure it's nothing." Law pulled out two pill bottles. "Your grandmother is cooking downstairs." "I'm not all that hungry." Oichi says turning over to Niko. Law frowned. It's been a while since he heard that phase. He stood up. "Oichi?" Oichi looks back to him. "Yeah?" Law walks up to her and feels her head. "Mmm…" Oichi pushed his hands away. "I'm not sick Law. I'm just not all that hungry. It's no big deal." Law shook his head. "It's just a little weird. Your always hungry." Oichi turns over. "I'll probably be hungry tomorrow. Now quit your worrying." Law sighs and goes back to unpacking.

Jess's phone dinged next to her, Jess looked and smiled "Rick and Darcaniea are here, Frank!" they hear him rushing down the stairs and rushing in the room "Yes?" Jess smiled "Darcaniea and Rick here, show them were to go to the hook up" Frank nodded "Alright" Zane smirked rushed at Frank "DAD!" Frank quickly dodged and picked him "What did I tell you about charging at people?" Zane frowned "Not nice to charge at people" Frank nodded "Yes not nice to charge at anyone" He put Zane down "be good" he walked away to head outside to help Rick and Darcaniea.

Zane disappears to go find Ty and Kaeden. River smiled walking in "Hello! Mhmmm Marylin, it smells so good!" Marylin chuckled string the soup "Dawn dear, can you slice the fresh bread I made earlier today?" Dawn smiled "Sure! You make the best homemade bread ever!" Marylin chuckled. River walked to the back windows and her eyes widen "Wow you have a pool and hot tub! Even a outside party bar!" Marylin looked at Danni "So how far are you?" Danni rubbed her stomach and rubbed her chin. "Mmmm…about 14 or 15 weeks 4 months. Maybe more…maybe less. I don't know. I can't keep up until it's time to actually give birth." She sighs as she rubbed her head. "Even if I wanted to think I can't since Zane likes yelling all day every day at the house." Marylin chuckled "He's such a mini you and a mini Oichi" Jess chuckled "But he's just too cute!" Dawn smiled. "Yeah, cute. I don't see how Lily can keep him every day. With Oichi he has Kaeden to run his energy on. I can't see him running around Lily at all…" Danni says shaking her head.

River rubbed her tummy "I can't wait until the twins are here" Jess smiled sweetly "Me toooo!" Elvira pushed the spoon away from her "I'm done…" The girls smiled at her "wow look at her talking like a 2 year old" Jess smiled and put the spoon down and then handed her a wipe "Oh yeah watch this, go on wash yourself" Elvira took the baby wipe and started to clean her face and hands, Dawn's eyes widen "Wow! Such a big girl!" Marylin chuckled "You use to do that Jess when you were a baby, remember when Danni watch her Dawn? Jess took care of herself and even Oichi at just 3 years old when Danni was somehow called to work" Jess flushed "Grandma…." Dawn grinned "Yeah!" River chuckled. Danni felt her phone buzz. "Specking of work…" She sighs. "I'm gonna head up to my room for now. I have a huge freaking headache. Now I gotta deal with my pain in the butt subordinates." She says getting up and heading to the room. Dawn stopped her "Danni… Let Frank take of them, you know he will do it for you in a heartbeat" Jess nodded "he did it last time when you were caring Zane, many times…." Frank came in with a sigh "Well there all hooked up, they will come in here soon" then he noticed Danni's stress he frowned "is your subordinates again?"

"Yes, but I can take care of it." Danni says as her phone goes off again. Frank closed his eyes and held her shoulders "no you go lay down, take a nap before dinner is done. Let me handle the idiots" Jess, Dawn and Marylin flushed and smiled at them. Danni pouted slightly. "It's fine. I can do it." Frank shook his head and kissed her making her legs fill like jelly, she kissed him back. Frank pulled back "Go. Lay. Down. I will join you soon" Danni sighs. "Fine. You win this time." She says heading to the room. The girls chuckled at him, Frank flipped out his phone and started to dial a number and walked away. Elvira smiled "Mama I'm done" Jess smiled turning to her "Alright" she took you out of the booster chair putting her down, as Sabo opened the backdoor stepping him. Elvira smiled "Daddy! I clean!" Sabo chuckled "I can see" Elvira giggled, Jess smiled "So how was your walk?" Sabo smiled and stepped to her "It was relaxing, we should go for one tomorrow night" Jess pouted "Sabo we talked about this, tomorrow is Bachelor and bachelorette night. You and guys will be going out tonight…. While we girls are gonna stay here" Sabo frowned "what if I don't want" he didn't get to finish when Marylin cleared her throat "Boy don't make me, you better listen. Its tradition not to see the bride a night before the wedding and you better uphold or so help me I will put you over my knee and I don't care how old you are, do I make myself clear?" Jess was trying to laugh, Elvira however was laughing and clapping her hands "Daddy is gonna get spanking!" Dawn covered her mouth trying to laugh, River was chuckled uncontrollably.

Sabo frowned "Yes ma'am…" Marylin smiled "Good" she looked away to stir the soup.

The back door opened and Darcaniea walked in wearing black pajama shorts and black tank top with black flip flops. Jess smiled at her "Hey Darcaniea" Darcaniea smiled and yawn "Yo, Where's Oichi?" "Upstairs" Dawn said. Elvira walked up to Darcaniea "Hi Auntie" Darcaniea smiled "Hey sweetie" Elvira smiled "You have a baby?" she pointed at her tummy, Darcaniea chuckled and bend down "Yes I do, you wanna feel?" Elvira smiled and touched her tummy. The girls chuckled "Did you find out how far you are?" Jess asked "Yes, I'm 7 weeks" Darcaniea said reaching in her back pocket taking out two ultrasounds "Here one for you, I'm gonna give the other one to Oichi. I'm gonna make her the god mom… for some reason I tell it's a gonna be a girl…" Jess smiled and took it "Wow so tiny!" Dawn and River right away looked at it "Awwwww!" Darcaniea got up making Elvira frown "I wanna feel more!" Darcaniea chuckled "maybe later sweetie, I'll be right back" she walked away and headed upstairs.

Once upstairs, she knocked on Oichi's door. "Who…" Law says. Darcaniea smiled "Can I come in?" The door open. Darcaniea chuckled "Thank you" she stepped in and smiled at Oichi lying next to Niko. Darcaniea chuckled and sat down on the bed next to her making her turn to Darcaniea, Darcaniea smiled and held up her 7 week ultrasound to Oichi "Say hello to your god baby"

Oichi sat up, carefully to not wake Niko. She took the ultrasound and smiled. "So little…wait I'm the Godmother?" Darcaniea nodded. "Wow. So I have another baby to spoil soon haha." Darcaniea chuckled "yes you do, me and Rick talked about it and we agreed for you to be the god mother. The next one will be Jess's" she chuckled "But the god father is of course Chida"

"Yeah, so what do you think the Gender will be." Darcaniea rubbed her tummy "I can feel it's a girl… I don't know why but I can feel it… I know I'm way too early to tell but I can feel… it .. you know..." Oichi giggles. "It's a mother's instinct. When you just know certain things, your child will do. Like sit up from sleeping because he can smell his God mother here." As soon as she said that Niko popped up. He rubbed his eyes. Oichi smiles and rubs his head. "Such a sharp nose." Niko yawned showing a tiny fang. Darcaniea chuckled "Hey there sleepy head" "Ah, yes do tell Rick to be careful if Niko is around you both. I feel like he doesn't like Rick so he will try to bite. That tiny fang is no joke. Nearly bite Eric's ear off the other day." Darcaniea smirked "Ahhh the little bitter and don't worry I will tell him, but why doesn't he like rick?" Oichi crossed her arms. "Mmm you can say it's kinda like…hmmm…I guess you can say he thinks he's protecting you but, I'm not sure just yet."

Niko crawled his way to Darcaniea and lays his head on her lap while yawning. Darcaniea smiled at him "aww" Oichi shakes his head. "Fights out of sleep just to see you. To cute for words." Darcaniea chuckled "Yes it is" the door opened quietly and Rick poked his head in "Darcaniea?" Darcaniea looked "Yes rick?" "Marylin said dinner is done"

Law glanced at Oichi. Darcaniea smiled "go get me a bowl I cant move, someone is sleeping on my lap" Darcaniea said rubbing his back, Rick smiled softly and nodded "You want me to bring you two some food also? You know Marylin wont say no for answer…."

Oichi frowned and rubbed her neck. "Um…I…I'm really all that hungry. I don't really have a appetite today." Law shook his head. Oichi looked at him. "I told you I'm not sick…just no appetite." "Oichi you're a glutton…your never 'not' hungry so it has to be something…" Oichi frowns. Darcaniea blinked "I would have agree on that…." Rick nodded "Oichi your always hungry…" "J-Just tell Nana to save me some for later…" Oichi says. Rick nodded "Oichi your always hungry…" "J-Just tell Nana to save me some for later…" Oichi says. Rick nodded "I'll tell her, you want one law?"

"It depends. What she cook?" Law says "She's cooking her homemade creamy chicken pot pie soup" Rick said as kids ran past him Terry shouting for Zane "Zane! Get back here you need your clothes!" They hear Zane giggle "NEVER!" and run off.

Oichi sighs. "That boy…" Darcaniea chuckled "I can see he still likes to run around in his birthday suite" Rick closed the door.

Down stairs, Jess and Sabo were sitting at the island area already eating. Elvira was in the family room playing on her tablet. River just go a fresh bowl of hot soup and walk to the island, once she turned they hear running foot steps, the next thing they now is Zane run into River's legs making River gasp and get knocked down on the floor. Marylin, Jess and Dawn gasped rushed to her "River are you alright?!" There was hot soup all over her, she hissed slightly in pain "hot … hot!" "TERRY, LAW!" Marylin shouted for them. Dawn and Jess were washing her off, Zane was frowning and looked guilty "I'm sorry…." Frank rushed in and his eyes widen "Zane!" Zane jumped and looked down, Frank pointed to the corner "Now" Zane frowned and stepped to the corner and faced it.

Terry rushed around the corner. "Did someone catch him already?" He looked to see them cleaning River. "What happened?" Marylin frowned "He rammed into her knocking her down with her bowl of food" Jess and Dawn nodded finishing cleaning her off. Terry rubbed his head and walked to River. "Come on, you should take a nice bath. Tiff got some nice body wash for you and twins to try. Something about opening pours, relaxing the aches and all that stuff. I'll bring you some more food." River nodded with a hiss of pain "That would be nice… but my back hurts…" Terry picks her up carefully and takes her back to their room. Jess frowned "I hope she is okay…." She sat back down" Sabo sipped his soup, it was really good. "She will be fine…" Dawn sat back down and started to eat her food again. Frank crossed his arms and looked at him "Again naked, he picked up his clothes Terry dropped and walked over to Zane placing them down "Change while you facing the wall until I say you can come out of the corner" Zane frown and nodded and started to put his clothes on, Frank sighed and walked to the Marylin "bowl for Danni please" Marylin smiled and made a bowl for him, he smiled and headed upstairs. Rick reached the downstairs "Two bowls please" Marylin smiled "Is Oichi eating?" Rick frowned and shook her head "No" the girls stopped and looked at him "She's…" "not" "Eating…?" they finished each's words, Rick nodded. Marylin frowned and made to bowls "I see… well there's always food here when she is" Rick nodded and took the two bowls with him.

Upstairs, Darcaniea blinked at the door "I wonder what happen…. Law maybe you should go and see what's going on you were called by Marylin…." Just then the door opened and Frank peeked in "Law go check on River, Zane rammed into and knocked her down on the floor, her hot soup went all over her" Darcaniea frowned "Oh my… I hope she is alright…"

Law and Oichi sighed. "Figures." The both say together. Frank left going to Danni. Rick popped in handing Darcaniea her bowl, the smell of it was mouth watering, Darcaniea smiled and blow on and took a sip "Mhmmm first time tasting this, very good for homemade…"

Law was digging in his bag. Rick placed the 2nd bowl next to Law "Eat, you know the girls will drill you if you don't eat. You're a doctor think of your health for once" Darcaniea and Oichi chuckled at this, they nodded "True you do law."

"I eat just fine. I'm more worried about the fact that my glutton over there isn't eating." He pulls out Gabby. "I'll be back to do a very thorough check soon enough." He leaves with Gabby in his hands. Oichi pouts slightly. She hopes everyone wouldn't make a fuss just because she wasn't eating. She didn't know why she wasn't hungry. She couldn't remember a time when she wasn't hungry for like a hour but never a whole day. Her nose was obviously working since she could smell how good it was but, her stomach nor her glutton appetite reacted. She rubbed her stomach. 'Maybe my stomach is broken or something…' She says to herself.

The next day, it was afternoon. Jess was out by the pool in one of her Harley Quinn bikini's Elvira was in her cute matching Harley Quinn swimsuit in a kiddie pool Marylin set up for them, it was luk warm. River was floating on a raft with Black Ed Hardy Rhinestone Metal dragon Bikini, her tummy was just popping out. Robin and Ty were jumping in and out of the pool in the shallow end, Robin of course had arm floaties on. Darcaniea was sitting at the outside bar where Frank and mixing her a tropical drink, none alcoholic of course. Rick was in the RV talking with his dad and brother they have yet to arrive. The others were on their way. The sliding door opened, Oichi and Law walked out with Kaeden and Niko.

Law yawned. "I'd rather go back to bed…I had enough of pools…" Niko yawned after him. Oichi smiles. "He's taking a lot after you bit by bit." Kaeden left their side and went to take Ty into the pool. Oichi didn't plan on getting in the water so she had on a pair of shorts and a white shirt. Niko looked bored as her cuddled into her arms for more sleep time. Darcaniea getting her drink, she walked away from the car and noticed Oichi and the others, she smiled and walked over to them "Oichi good afternoon"

"Good afternoon." Oichi says. Darcaniea chuckled "Morning to you too Niko" Rick walked over "They should be here soon, father and brother" Darcaniea nodded, Rick snuck up behind her and snuggled in her back you wanna go in the hot tub?" Niko was frowning and glared at Rick, Law shook his head "Don't make me remind you like I did with Jess and Ajisai when they were pregnant, no hot tub bad for the fetus" Darcaniea frowned and smiled "Yes Doctor, no hot tub" Rick pouted and snuggled more into her.

Niko eyes were flickering at Rick. Oichi frowned and turned him around to her. "No. Bad Niko." Niko pouted and looked down. Oichi placed him over her shoulder and rubbed his back. Elvira was playing with her water Ariel, winding it up she lit it go in the water as Ariel toy swam by itself making Elvira giggle and clap her hands. Jess chuckled and see's Oichi "Afternoon Oichi, you still look tired…"

"I am…I'm kinda like Law right now. I'd rather sleep the day away." Oichi says sighing. Darcaniea smiled "so where's Sabo? Surprised his not on your hip" Jess pouted "He is at the beach, him and his brothers are taking out the jet skies, I choose to stay here with Elvira. Dante is with them, Mama D is still sleeping, Frank forbid us from waking her up. Mama and Grandma and Lily are out at the town, shopping. They have Roxas and Zane. Giving Danni and Frank a break from Zane. Ajisai and Killer should be here soon" Law turned around. "I'm going back to bed." He says leaving. Oichi rolled her eyes as she went to sit down to put her feet in the water. She couldn't really complain since she was going to go join him in a bit. Robin doggy paddled over to her and hanged on the ledge "Hi Oichi"

"Hi Robin." Oichi says hiding a yawn behind her hand. Robin giggled and paddled back to Ty "Ty! Ty!" Darcaniea sat down next to her making Rick pout and he slipped in the pool and right away snuggled Darcaniea smooth legs "So smooth" Darcaniea rolled her eyes "what did I tell about Niko? He's gonna attack you" Rick pouted "Is he gonna be like this at the wedding? Scream at me when me and you are up there?" Darcaniea smirked "I think it would be cute" she rubbed Niko's head taking a sip of her drink making him smile at her.

Oichi smiles lightly. Terry walked opened the back fenced door that lead to the beach stepped in, Robin smiled "Terry! Look Ty is teaching me!" Ty was holding her hands as she kicked. River smiling "Careful you two"

Terry smiles at them until he felt a chill run up his spine and looked at Niko. "Uh…Oichi…" Oichi looked back at Terry, to see him pointing at an angry Niko. He was glaring at Rick. Oichi sighs. "Just leave it be…I don't have the energy to stop him from glaring." Niko let out his cute non-threatening roar as he swiped at Rick. "MINE!" He yelled. Rick looked shocked slightly "you weren't kidding…" Darcaniea chuckled "Awww!"

Terry chuckled. "Then what about your mama?" "MINE TOO!" Niko says holding Oichi's arm. He pouted as he tried swatting Rick away from Darcaniea, while holding on to Oichi as well. "Your son is spoiled Oichi." Terry says laughing. "Please don't remind me…" Oichi says sighing.

Rick growled and picked up Darcaniea from the legs making her gasp "Wait! RICK!" Jess stood up "Rick don't you dunk her in! She's pregnant!"

Niko frowned and teared as he reached for Darcaniea. "MINE! MINE! Guurrr!" Oichi frowned at Rick as she held Niko who was swiping air. Rick back away still holding Darcaniea and then sit her down, she blinked and smacked him hard him fly across the pool in the deep end, Niko was clapping his hands and laughing. Darcaniea sighed and went back by Oichi and Niko, she smiled and held his tiny hand and kissed it "I'm find no need to feel threaten by Ricky"

Niko took hold of her hand. She looked at Oichi "Do you mind if I take him? Float with him?" River pouted "Terry!" Terry rushed over "What is it?" River pouted and rubbed her tummy "Ice cream and Pickles Ooo and Watermelon!"

Terry chuckled. "Sure thing. Not the weirdest combination I had to make." "Ugh…" Oichi places Niko in Darcaniea's lap. "You pregnant ladies have weird taste…I'm going back to bed." Oichi says getting up. Niko frowned as he watched Oichi get up. "Mama! No!" He pouts. Oichi smiles. She rubs his cheeks. "Play with Auntie for a while okay." Niko frowned but then his eyes sparkled slightly realizing her got to spend more time with Darcaniea. He hugged her happily. "Mine!" Oichi giggled at this as she went inside. Darcaniea giggled and hugged him back floating with him "We should get you some arm floaties, Frank do you have extra arm floaties?" Frank looked up and nodded "Yeah he can use Zane's" he walked to the bag by him and pulled out Shark Stearns Kids Puddle Floatie Jumper. He tossed it in the pool landing next to Darcaniea. Darcaniea smiled "Thank you" then she looked at Niko "Lets get you in floatie jumper!"

Niko looked at the floaties and frowned a bit. Darcaniea end up getting on him with no problem and they were floating around the pool making Niko giggle. Rick sat next to Jess pouting, Jess chuckled "you jealous of a toddler?" Rick's eyes widen and pouted more "no…!" Jess laughed. The sliding door opened, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Hinata and Yuki walked in. Jess smiled "You guys made it!" Elvira smiled "HIIII!" they all smile at her "Hey Elvira!" the boys chimed at her at the same time making her clapped her hands. Frank stepped over "Alright I will show you two your rooms. And be quiet coming in. There's people still sleeping" He shooed them all inside. River groaned rubbing her tummy "TERRY! Where is my food! The girls are starving!"

"I hear ya…" Terry says coming out. "You think making your weird combinations of food is easy?" Terry was holding his nose with a tissue has he handed River her ice cream. He quickly turned his head and sneeze. 'Ugh…the smell of pickles and watermelon…' He says to himself as he sneezes again. He heads back inside to get his and Ty's nose protector. River smiled and licked her lips "So hungry! Oh can you get me a big glass of lemonade?! Marylin made some this morning"

"Uh huh…" He says sneezing. River smiled and started to dig in her food "Oh tell the kids to come out of the pool for now." Ty was already helping Kaeden out the pool. Robin smiled and doggy paddled tot eh steps and got out and right away rushed over to River. She wrapped herself in the towel "Can I have some watermelon?" River smiled and handed her a piece"

Kaeden looked around as Ty started dying him off. "Where's mama?" He asked looking at Ty. "She went back to sleep in her room." Kaeden looked terrified for a second. "Where's Niko!?" Ty pointed over to Darcaniea. Kaeden smiles. "Yay, Niko's safe." Ty smiled. "You love your little brother?" Kaeden looks at him and nods. "Yes, sister to!" Ty blinks. "Sister?" Kaeden points to Ty's stomach. "Not yet. Mama's stomach get's thiiissssss big!" He stretches out his arms. "Then poof! Little sister! Like your mama!" He says excitedly. Ty blushed and rubbed his head. "You mean River?" Kaeden pouted. "You call her mama!" Ty blushed more and kept drying off Kaeden's head.

Later on in the basement, the girls were down there with music playing. They were enjoying there night from the guys. Elvira was moving her little body the music, Robin was moving her body also. The girls smiled and giggled at them, Darcaniea was holding Niko and dancing him making him giggle. Jess smiled holding her drink "This is fun!" River chuckled "Yeah it is! Go girls shake butties!" Robin giggled and shook her but.

Oichi was a bit in a daze as Danni played with her hair. Dawn chuckled "I wonder what the guys are up too" Hinata asked, Dawn and Marylin surged their shoulders "Who knows, Garp, Dante and Frank took them somewhere."

Somewhere at a bar, the guys were sitting around. Sabo sighed. "I knew it was going to turn out this way…" "It's all your fault Sabo." Ace says. "How is it my fault." "For one, your so damn pissy all the time no one wants to hang out with you." Marco says. "Second, no one wants to here anymore sex stories about you and Jess…" Ace says. "I've heard them all twice…" "And third we can't have our type of conversations with your boring ass." Sabo raised his eyes brow. "What kind of conversation?" "Like who would you rather be with then the person you are with. What type of chicks are your type and stuff like that." Ace says. Sabo crossed his arms. "I don't want to be with anyone but…" "Let me stop you right there…this is why no one likes hanging with you. It's Jess this, and Jess that blah blah, you don't hear me talking about Vivi 24/7 and Law never talks about Oichi 24/7…which reminds me…" Ace turns around. Law was sitting away from them drinking on his own. He didn't even want to come to this bout. He could have just stayed in the room and did some work. "Law!" Ace threw his arm around him. Law sighs. "What do you want…" "If you could pick another girl other than Oichi who would you pick?" Law looked at him. "Come on…you know you had someone else in mind before you met Oichi." Law put his glass down. "Oichi was the first girl I ever wanted to date." Sabo smirks making Ace and Marco frown. "But…I would try Robin for a spin. She's got a dark nature to her." Ace smirks as Sabo frowns.

"How can you say that when Dante and his super hearing is right over there." Law rolled his eyes. "Get off your high horse. I didn't say I'd dump Oichi to go with Robin. I just answered a simple question." Marco leans on Law. "So, what made you fall for Oichi?" Law sips on his drink. "A lot of things I don't feel like explaining. Look this is Sabo's lame party so ask him questions not me." Sabo frowned. "But we know all the answers to his questions…"

"How he's a idiot for not knowing how special she is." Ace says. "How he's so happy to be with her." Marco says. "How he's the luckiest guy in the world for marring her." Ace says. "How his sex life has been sooooo amazing…" Marco says. The two laughed as Sabo shook his head. "It's because it's all true…" Sabo says.

Dante walks by to get another drink. "Hey Uhh…" "My name is just fine." Dante says. "How many chicks have you slept with?" Ace asked. They looked at him in shock. Dante ignored the looks. "10,678." He says making their mouth drop. "Wait are you serious?" Law asked shaking his head. "No, but I don't kept count and you guys look like you wanted me to say a high number." The boys nearly sweat dropped. Ace looked at him. "How do you know if you don't have more kids out there?" Dante shrugs. "Maybe I do, Maybe I don't. Doesn't really concern me if I don't know by now." He takes his drinks and leaves out. "Where are you going?" Sabo asked. "Away from you kids. I don't like any of you and I'm forced to like one, so I'd rather be alone." He says walking out. Law sighs. "Could have left me at home…"

Ace sits next to Law. "What's it like knowing you're getting married?" He asked. "I'm hoping that's for Sabo…" Law says. "Nope, we all know how he's feeling he's done expressed it sooooo much." Ace takes his phone out and shows Law all the messages from Sabo about how happy, and excited he was. "Obsessed much…" Marco says. Sabo sighs as he orders a drink. "This is why I would have rather…" "Be with Jess tonight..." The guys says in unison making Sabo frown more and blush. Naruto sat down with the others "Yeah man, I mean give the girl a break for one night, it's a night before the big day. Let her have some fun with the girls" Sasuke nodded taking a sip "Hmmm" Neji chuckled "Who knows there properly doing some crazy shit know also" Kiba laughed "I wonder if they brought a" a hand was over his mouth, it was Gaara "DUDE! Don't man he'll be wanting leave, we are suppose to keep him hear and out of Jess's room tonight"

Sabo frowned at them. Yuki laughed "Calm down Sabo, they wont do that. I think Frank would wanna beat the guy's ass for even dancing in front of Danni. Terry would properly wanna kill him. Dante… I don't know about him, on what he would do" Rick sighed "Just let her be man"

Sabo got up. "Sitting next to any of you just makes this day worse." He goes joins Law, Ace and Marco at a farther corner.

Out in the parking lot, Zach and Chida pulled up and got out they walked to the door and see's Dante on his phone. Zach chuckled mentally "Go on inside" Chida nodded and headed inside. Zach stepped over to him "Dante" Dante had a Bluetooth ear piece in his ear as he listens to her report in Grand Line. "Watcha doin?" Zach asked leaned on the wall next to Dante.

Dante blows out smoke before glancing to him then back at Gabby. "Killing boredom…" He says. Zach frowned "I heard, any leads?"

"Nothing anything I can use." Zach hummed "I see… I'm sure you will find this person… did your top agents get a whiff of him?" "They learned patterns but are always a second too late. If I had Terry this would have been settle already but can't really pull him away anymore." Dante sighs. "I don't want to use the latest agent…he's still…recovering at the least." Zach looked up to the sky "Kaname told me when he visited them, Terry was summoned. I'm sure you can pull Terry away from river, her mother would look after her while Terry is off doing something for you. If you really wanted to make sure, talk to River. River would tell him to go and he would probably listen to her and do it"

Dante sighs and shakes his head. Suddenly Zach grabbed his chin making Dante's eyes widen, Zach pulled him up to his face and smirked. For a quick second Dante's heart throbbed. Zach gave him a quick lick on the cheek and let go of him "Come on inside Dante, sit with me" he turns and heads inside.

Dante frowns as Gabby was talking in his ear, telling him that his heart was moving faster then normal. He quickly shut her off before regaining his compose and walking back inside.

Back at the house, Killer and Ajisai pulled up. Ajisai groaned "Finally! I can't believe we popped a tire!" "It's fine…we made it here in one piece." Killer says. Ajisai bite her lip "What kind of idiot leaves a broken bottle in the middle of the road!? We are lucky we didn't hit that telephone poll!" "Again, we are fine. We made it here in one piece." Killer says again. Ajisai got out as Alaric was waking up, Ajisai got him out as Killer got their bags. Ajisai walked up to the house and ringed the doorbell. Upstairs Ty hearing the doorbell got up and went to answer the door.

He walked up to the door unlocked and opened, Ajisai smiled "Hey Ty" Alaric rushed in "AUNTIE!" Ajisai groaned "Alaric don't shout how many times I have to tell you! You are a guest behave!"

"Everyone is in the basement…" Ty says. Ajisai smiled "Oh thank you Ty, Killer why don't you follow Ty, is there an extra room still empty?" ty nodded "Uhm… the pink room…" Ajisai smiled "the pink bedroom? Alright" she walked away and Alaric followed.

At the bar, Zach sat there with a drink. He was sitting in a round booth. He sees Dante slide in next to him, he smirked with a hidden smile "Thank you for sitting with me" "I had nothing better to do." Dante says ordering another drink.

Over by guys, Chida was pool with the guys. Chida shook his head at Sabo "I know how you feel man, I'm Rick is just like you, you know… Darcaniea this, Darcaniea that. You two more alike than you think" he hit the white ball hitting blue 10, it went in the whole as he positioned for another hit. Sabo ignored him and blocked him out. He didn't want here him or anyone else for the rest of the time he was here.

At the house, The girls giggling as Niko started to wiggle his body to the music on the ground, he was sitting on a play mat the girls set up for him with toys. Robin was laughing clapping her hands. Alaric rushed down the stepped with Ajisai behind her "I'm here sorry for being late" Jess blinked "Oh Ajisai you made it!" Dawn smiled "What took you so long?" Ajisai frowned "We popped a tire" the girls gasped "oh my…" Marylin muttered, Alaric rushed to Jess hugging her leg "Auntie!" Jess smiled "Hey Alaric" Elvira on the chair clapped her hands "Alaric!" Alaric's eyes widen and looked to Elvira and flush "She said my name…" Jess chuckled "Say hi back to her Alaric" Alaric flushed more "H-hhi… Elvira…" Elvira giggled and smiled.

Oichi was watching Danni stuff her face. Danni looked to her. "Want some? I heard you haven't eaten anything yet." Oichi frowned. "Not hungry." Danni blinked at her and laughed. Oichi sighs. "That's a good joke sweetie." "Not joking mama. I'm not hungry at all…I don't know what's wrong." Danni dropped the food in her hand in a bit of shock. She cleared her throat. "H-How are you feeling?" "Law already asked mama…I'm not sick at all." Danni rubbed her cheek as she looked at Oichi's stomach. Oichi caught her gaze and turned her stomach away. "Stop that mama. I'm not." Danni wrapped her arm around Oichi and brings her in close. "Has Law checked?" "N-No but why should he? What's wrong with me not being hungry?" "Just have Law check you okay?" Oichi sighs. "I think I would know if I was…" Danni hummed. "Yeah…I don't think you would." Oichi pouted. "What's that supposed to mean?" Danni patted her head. "Oh nothing!" She smiles.

Jess blinked and looked at Oichi's tummy and looked back up at Oichi "Your still not eating? The last time you were here, you hate grandma's out of house and home! Her fridge was empty within 2 hours!" Oichi frowned and rubbed her stomach.

Dawn sighed "Leave her be, if she isn't hungry then she isn't hungry" Jess pouted "It feel weird not seeing her stuff her face like there is no tomorrow" Elvira started to rub her eyes "Mama…." The girls looked as Elvira slipped off the chair and stepped to Jess "Mama… tired…" the girls smiled sweetly at her, Jess chuckled "Alright, let's get you to bed. I'll be right back" she picked up Elvira "Where's daddy?" Jess smiled "He's out with his friends, you wanna video call him?" Elvira smiled "Yes! Video daddy!" Jess disappeared up the steps. Dawn chuckled "she is such a good mother…" Darcaniea smirked. "Of course she is, so is Oichi."

Oichi rubbed the back of her neck. Danni was watching her closely. "Mama stop it…" Oichi says. Danni shrugs. "Make sure you do what I asked you to do. I'll rat you out to Dante." Oichi looks at her. "You would!? Really!?" Oichi asked frowning. Danni holds her phone up. "I hate the…" She tapped her chin. "…the butt face…but I'm still force to have his number." Oichi got up. "That's really dirty!" Oichi says. Niko noticing Oichi clapped to get her attention. "Mama! Food!" He says. Oichi looks at him. "Hungry?" Niko pats his legs. "Yes! Food!" He giggles.

Oichi gets up and picks him up but he starts kicking. "No! Down!" Oichi blinks and then looks at Darcaniea. "You wanna show off in front of your auntie? You never talk this much at home." She stands Niko up and he walks slowly, but proudly. "Auntie!" He says throwing his hands up. "Yay!"

Darcaniea grinned and picked him "Awww! You want me to feed you?!" Dawn and the girls were chuckling. Oichi smiled. Darcaniea smiled "alright, Oichi where is his food?" "In the room. I have to make some more so I can mix his meds in it." Oichi says heading up the stairs. Darcaniea follows her.

In The master bedroom, Jess was getting out Elvira's Pajama's "Alright which one do you want to wear?" she held up a couple, Elvira shook her head "No! Ariel one!" Jess chuckled and pulled out her light blue graphic sleep tee and coordinating printed sleep shorts. Elvira smiled "This one? The one daddy bought you?" Elvira giggled and clapped her hands "Yes!" Jess smiled "Alright go and try to go potty and change you pull ups" Jess handed her a pull up diaper, Elvira rushed the bathroom where Jess had put steps to the toilet that had a special training seat that went right on the toilet. Jess chuckled 'she's growing up so fast…'

Darcaniea sat in Oichi's room waiting for her finish mixing his food. Niko was on her lap rubbing her tummy that made Darcaniea smile "Niko why you are rubbing my tummy?"

Niko looked up at her but kept rubbing. Oichi was shaking his juice cup while mixing his food. She grabbed a baby towel with the bat symbol. Darcaniea lifted him up while Oichi put the blanket over her lap. She then handed her the food bowl first and sat the juice on the table. Not wanting to messy his stomach up Oichi had made him homemade apple sauce. Before she could get the spoon, Niko was already eating out the bowl with his hands. Darcaniea chuckled "Niko"

Oichi sigh. "Why do I bother sometimes…your picking up nasty habits from your brother." She hands him a spoon. Niko looks at it and looks at her then back at the spoon then frowned. He threw it back at her. Oichi caught it before it hit her face. Darcaniea smiled "Niko don't throw that at your mama"

"I'll take care of that later…I'll get some wipes to clean his face." Oichi says as Niko eats out the bowl with his hands. Darcaniea snatched the spoon and scooped up some of his baby food and popped her mouth open zoomed it over to him mouth. Niko was confused for a second but copy what she was doing. He opened his mouth as she fed him his snack.

Over by Jess, in the bathroom Elvira finished going potty and climbed down stepped to some baby wipes next to the toilet for her reach. She opened it taking out a wipes and whipped herself then putting it the trashcan only to take another one whipping her hands and throwing it away. She smiled and put a fresh pull Ariel Huggies Pull-Ups and rushing out of the bathroom "Mama I went potty!" Jess giggled and clapped her hands "Good girl, now arms up!" Elvira put up her arms as Jess helped putting on her shirt, then it was the shorts. Jess picked her up and walked her out of the room with her phone in hand. Passing Oichi's room, she picked in and see's Darcaniea feeding Niko. Jess smiled "oh cute" Darcaniea chuckled "he's such a cutie, come on one more bite. Your almost done"

Niko had one of hands in his mouth as he opened up for his bit of food. Elvira smiled at Oichi "Auntie I went potty!" "Yay! Good for you." Oichi says smiling. Jess smiled "She's such a big girl now" Elvira smiled "I wiped my butt tooo!" Jess giggled. Oichi smiles at her.

Elvira started to rub her eyes "Mama tired… bed…" Jess smiled "Well I'm gonna put her down for the night and make a quick video call so she can see Sabo's face before she goes to bed, Night you two" Darcaniea smiled "Night Jess, Night Elvira" she giggled "Night Auntie Darca, Auntie Oichi…." Darcaniea smiled brightly hearing her nickname, Niko pouted "Mine!"

"Niko…" Oichi says sighing. Jess chuckled and left the room. Darcaniea smiled "Yes I know I'm all yours, now open up!" she held up the spoon to his face again popping open her mouth. Niko opened up to eat while Oichi digs in Law's bag to find his sleeping clothes.

Downstairs, Marylin looked at the clock, it was getting to 11pm "Well I guess we can call it a night, who's gonna bunk with Jess tonight so Sabo doesn't sneak in?" River right away raised her hand "I'll do it" They blink at her "Wouldn't Terry want you by his side at night?" River pouted "But I… your right…" Dawn looks at Danni "do you think you can tell terry to let River bunk with Jess tonight…?"

"Sure I guess…" Danni says more concern on why she didn't have enough food on her plate. River smiled "Thank you Danni…" she say getting up "Well let's all head to bed, Robin hunny lets get you ready for bed" Robin giggled "Yay bunking Elvira!" River chuckled and they both went upstairs, Ajisai stretched her arms "Yeah I'm getting tired, Marylin you have place for Alaric?" Marylin chuckled "He can bunk with the boys, Ty, Zane, Kaeden" Alaric pouted "I want to bunk with Elvira!" Ajisai "no come on" Alaric pouted but followed his mother.

Once Niko was done eating Oichi washed him up and put him in his nightclothes. Niko yawned and reached out for her. Oichi hugged him and rubbed his back. He nuzzles his face into her shoulder before she heard him breathing softly. She places him in the middle of the bed and she sits up. She grabs Gabby and active her. "Greetings. I am Gabby." She says softly. "How may I assist you tonight my lady?" Oichi sighs. "I need you to do a quick scan of me right quick." "Okay!" Gabby did a quick scan and her lights beeps. "I see nothing wrong with you my lady." Oichi nods. "Okay." She was about to shut Gabby off. "But, please remember that it was only a over the body scan. In order for me to find something that you may think that's inside your body then you must direct me so, that way I can…" "Good night Gabby…Thank you." She quickly closed Gabby and rubbed her stomach and sighed.

Jess walked into the toddler room placing Elvira down. She smiled and walked over to the cute bunk bed. Elvira crawled on the bottom one, Jess smiled and tucked her in. Jess sat next to her taking out her phone right away dialing Sabo's number.

At the bar Sabo was about to take his turn at pool, when his phone started to rang.

Sabo looked and his eyes widen and smiled "Excuse me" he walked away. Chida and Rick shook their heads, look at each other and nodded "Jess" they say at the same time.

Sabo moving away from everyone, he sat down at a booth an answered it right away. He smiled has he saw Jess and Elvira. Elvira in her pajamas he bought her, she was all tucked in bed. Jess smiled "Hey hunny" Sabo smiled "Hello my two favorite girls" Jess chuckled Elvira smiled "Daddy! I went potty!" Sabo blinked and smiled "oh you did? Such a big girl" Jess smiled, Elvira giggled. "She wanted to see you before she went to bed" Sabo flushed and his heart thumped he smiled "aww I fell honored" Elvira smiled and yawned, Jess and Sabo chuckled "Well I think its time for her to go to bed, say good night sweetie" Elvira rubbed her eyes and smiled sleepily "Night daddy…" Sabo smiled "Night sweetie" Jess looked at him "night sabo, no sneaking in the room" Sabo pouted "night Jess love you" Jess smiled "love you too" she hanged up on him. Jess looked at Elvira who was already out like a light humming, she leaned down and kissed her forehead "Night hunny"

The next day, the wedding. It was getting close to the afternoon. The weather was just prefect for the day, not to hot, not windy, just a prefect day. Troy, Sora, Jetter and Violet end up making it in time. Everyone that wasn't walk down the alley were seating down by the wedding, Elvira was on Marylin's lap. She was wearing a cute Sleeveless mesh overlay bodice, ribbon sash with purple pearled chiffon flowers, Tea length Lavender dress with cute lavender flats. Sabo was sitting up in front on the right side. The wedding décor was just how he and Jess imagine it to be, White 3 panel structure with lavender iridescent beads hanging from each panel

30 Silver Chiavari chairs with cushions in a variety of lavender color drapery. Lavender colored aisle runner with floral appliqué on sides all the way to an outside Canopy that everyone will be walking out of. White ceremony podium wrapped in purple fabric with silver beaded edges and a silver vase with purple Roses as table décor

4 Silver Shepherd's hooks lining the aisle with a hanging sphere of pink, blue and purple Spider Mums and purple Roses. Themed Bridal Bouquet of 4 Hydrangeas in purple.

Robin had come to do the pictures and wedding tape. She had Zoro and Franky with her as they set up the camera's.

Jess walked down the steps in her wedding dress, Jess's hair was down in a back braid that hanged over her shoulder, there were lavender flowers in her hair matching with her dress, she with a huge smile on her face. Her bride's maids where already in their dresses. The groomsmen were standing there, chatting. They were in a black tux with lavender vest and tie graphic with vines. Ty was in black tuxedo with lavender vest and tie, he was holding the Lavender lilac and grey wedding ring bearer pillow, with Jess's and Sabo's wedding rings on it. She had the engagement ring on. Robin was in a cute Lavender Chiffon Knee Length Dress with Bow, silver and lavender sandals. She was holding a matching flower girls basket, it had fresh lavender petals. The girls looked up and see's Jess. They smile at her "Awww Jess you look beautiful…." Dawn said with a smile, River giggled "Yes she does" Ajisai nodded "you look breath taking" Darcaniea smiled "look very pretty" Jess smiled "Thank you" the groomsmen looked at jess. Robin flushed "Auntie Jess looks very pretty…" Oichi smiled. "You look beautiful sis."

Troy looked up at his daughter and flushed with a smile "You look gorgeous…" Jess smiled sweetly at him "Thank you daddy…" Dustin stepped over, he was security along with Kaname. Renia was out by the beach with Haru "Jess everything is ready" Jess smiled "Thank you Dustin, I guess we can began" Jess smiled. They smiled at her.

Outside, the high Celtica priestess was standing there with a smile, as Dustin walked over to the live band from Celtica, he whispered to them they all nodded. Dustin looked up at the high priestess and nodded. She smiled "alright everyone, please have your seats there gonna be starting" they all smiled and sat down. The music began, they were using Uileann Pipes (Bagpipes), Irish whistle, Highland Drums, Celtic Harp, Piano and Strings.

Ace and Oichi were the first to walk down. Oichi could hear Niko being muffled by Law as he screamed excitedly for her. Following behind them were Darcaniea and Luffy. Linked to the arm, they walked down. Luffy was messing with his tie. He hated wearing suits. In seats Rick was frowning mentally. Zach nudged him "Knock it off" he whispered. Rick huffed quietly. Niko looked to see his auntie walk with linked arms with Luffy, he pouted. Following behind them was River and Marco. River was smiling softly. Marco can feel daggers at him from Terry but he ignored it. Ajisai and Hack down together, Ajisai smiled walking down. Hack sighed mentally. Though he was happy for Sabo he was just thrown in the wedding at the last moment since Dante didn't want to be a part of it. Then Dawn and Garp walked down together, Dawn was smiling softly. Garp had being tearing up all day. With some sweet words from Lily and gentle kiss on the cheek he was now holding his self together. Robin and Ty walked down next to each other, Robin was sprinkling Lavender petals down the walk way. Ty was frowning mentally on the inside. He didn't want to be in this wedding but Terry had assured him that all he had to do was carry rings.

Jess looked out the window and smiled. "Papa you ready?" He smiled and handed her the bouquet "yes hun, let's not make Sabo waiting" Jess giggled softly as he took her arm and they stepped out. The bridesmaids on the right side, groomsmen on the left, everyone turned to see Jess and Troy step out. Sabo's face had a soft pink on his cheeks, his heart was pounding. She looks breath taking, gorgeous beyond words. Naruto and boys flushed seeing Jess in her wedding dress, they all smile at her. Rick and Chida were flushing as well. Zach smiled "She looks breath taking" he whispered, Rick frowned mentally and looked away slightly. Zach narrowed at him but looked back at Jess.

Robin was snapping pictures, switching cameras back and forth. Troy walked Jess down the lane, Jess smiled at Sabo who smiled back at her. Elvira seeing her mother smiled and clapped her hands "Mama look pretty" Jess and Sabo smiled at Elvira. Reaching the end, Troy walked Jess to Sabo who stepped down. Troy looked at him "I give my daughter to you Sabo, you better be good to her" Sabo smiled and nodded "I will sir" Jess flushed and smiled taking Jess's hand, he guided to the podium.

The high priestess smiled "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of the moon goddess, and in the presence of family and friends to join together this man and this woman in matrimony, by reverently, joyfully and in the love of the goddess." Jess and Sabo smile at each other. Please join hands, Jess and Sabo smiled and took Jess gave Oichi her bouquet and took Sabo's hands. The high priestess smiled "Now the bride and groom have written their own vows, Bride can go first" Jess smiled "Sabo…. It all began 3 of years ago on my 16th birthday... there was a spark in my heart that lit up, I knew you were the one, before you, even though you were trying hard in fighting the feelings…. I half thank my stubborn sister helping us."

Oichi rolled her eyes. There was a soft chuckle from everyone in seats. "What brought us more together was the loss of our first child, may he rest peace, Loki would have been our pride enjoy and big brother to Elvira. I'm grateful for every moment between us, You are the first person I want to see in the morning and the last at night. I look forward to loving the smallest moments. You are my wish come true, You are my other half. You are the one that makes me laugh, confront me when I'm sad and when I want to be rash. You are my One true love. I vow to make my life forever yours and build my dreams around you and our daughter and future children, Sabo I take thee to be my husband and promise to look into your eyes just like I do now, with love and soulful amazement. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so deeply Sabo." Naruto was in his seat tearing softly clinging on Sasuke who was shaking his head. Neji was tearing also but silently. Violet was crying softly while tabbing her eyes gentle "So beautiful…" Jess's bridesmaids smile at her, Dawn sniffed with a smile "Awwww…." River bite her lip with a smile and tried not to get to emotional. Darcaniea just chuckled. Oichi smiled. Her eyes shinned slightly as she sees A pinkish aura glow around her and Sabo.

Sabo smiled. "That's going to be pretty tough to beat." Another chuckle came from the crowd. Sabo sighed mentally. "I have to say, I never thought I would be in this spot three years ago. When I first saw you it never crossed my mind that we would end up here. I thought of you as every other regular nobleites. I kept my distance and blocked you away as much as I could. It was a foolish choice and I know I hurt you a lot with my selfish decisions and for that I am truly sorry." Jess closed her eyes and then re-opened them "Yeah I know…."

Sabo goes on. "Now, without a shadow of a doubt I know that I love you with every waken second. I'm happy that you never gave up on me and even gave me time to work on my own feelings. It still hurts my heart that we never had a chance to know Loki, our first child but, we were now blessed by our baby girl Elvira. Our family will grow larger and stronger as we grow closer in every waken moment. I promise you on this day that I will never leave yours side and that I will always love you. No matter how stubborn and rash you get. No matter how many times you wish I would lay off the overprotectiveness. No matter what…or who…" He takes a quick glance at Rick. "May try to get in the way of our love I will never leave your side. I love you so much Jess and there are not enough words in this world that can express how much. Thank you for saying yes to me for this marriage. Thank you for letting me back into your heart. Thank you for showing me true love. Thank you Jess. For loving me."

Jess's heart pounded and flushed at him. The priestess smiled "Rings please" Garp nudged ty, who nodded softly and stepped to the, he lifted the pillow. Jess and Sabo smiled at him. Sabo reached down and took the two rings off the pillow, Ty quickly went back over by Garp. Jess took Sabo's ring and Sabo took Jess's ring.

"I ask you each now, say your marriage vows." Sabo smiled and slipped the ring on Jess's finger "I, Sabo take you, Jess for my wedded wife, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward." Jess giggled. Jess smiled and slipped the ring on his finger "I, Jess take you, Sabo for my wedded husband, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward."

"Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?" the prestress asked, Sabo and Jess smiled nodding "We do" they say at the same time.

"Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?" "We do" Jess and Sabo say at the same time.

"If anyone thinks these two shouldn't marry please speak up" the priestess said, Jess and Sabo looked at everyone in the chairs, Rick was frowning. Jess glared at him 'don't you dare' Zach grabbed Ricks head and pulled him down with a smile at Jess, Jess smiled at him. Oichi and the others shook their heads.

Jess and Sabo looked at each other with a smile. The prestress smiled "Then, I was told the groom wishes to take the Mikcloud last name?" Sabo nodded "Yes I do" the prestress chuckled "Oh how brave of you" Jess pouted. Jetter was chuckling in his seat.

"By marrying into the Mikcloud family and taking the Mikcloud last name you will be named, 2nd Prince Celtica… do you still wish to take upon the last name?" Jess frowned slightly her heart was pounding. Sabo mentally frowned, he figured this would happen. Marring into a royal family, he would be stuck with this new title on him. "Yes, I do" Jess flushed and smiled at him sighing mentally in relief he didn't walk away from this surprise title on him…

The prestress smiled "By the power vested in me by the country of Celtica, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride, Mr. Mikcloud" Sabo smiled and flushed, Jess giggled as he stepped to her gently cupping her left cheek leaning in planting a deep kiss on Jess's lips. Jess smiled and hummed kissing him back deeply as everyone stood up and started to cheer and clap their hands.

Not long everyone in the outside canopy, the inside was amazing, it started with a 6ft Crystal Chandelier suspended over the dance floor. Each centerpiece was designed to resemble the chandelier. The luxurious nine arm, 6ft crystal candelabra centerpieces incorporated pillar candles rising from each arm. Alternated the tables with florals which were carried over from the ceremony. Crystal votive holders held candles at the base of each centerpiece. The chic purple glow, was the ultimate reflection against the crystal-inspired canvas we created. Half of everyone were out on the dancefloor dancing to the music, it was some fast techno song. River sat in the head table with Terry. She was on her 3rd plate of food. Robin was sitting at a cute kiddies table with Zane, Keaden, Alaric and Ty. It was next to head table has the adults can see them if anything happens. Elvira was just sitting on Dawn's lap watching everyone, Roxas was in Lily's lap munching on a cupcake. Jess and Sabo had yet to show up.

Oichi was over by Vivi talking about her own plans for her wedding next year. Niko was in her arms drinking his juice cup. Finally Jess and Sabo stepped with flush faces and Dawn smirked "How was your pre wedding night?!" she shouted at them making everything look and chuckle. Jess pouted "Oh shut up!" Dawn laughed at them. Sabo was smirking "What can I say?" he wrapped his arms around her from behind making her giggled, Elvira clapped her hands screamed happily at them "Mama! daddy!" They chuckle and walked on over to her, reaching her Jess picked her up making her smile "Oh how is my big girl!?" she giggled "Good!" Sabo smirked at her, Jess looked at him "Sabo can you get a plate for me and Elvira?" Sabo smiled "Sure" he walked away to the food area. River smirked "So how was it?" Jess flushed and smiled softly "very slow…."Dawn chuckled "ahhh love making with such slow passion?" Jess flushed more "Mama, River knock it off…." River and Dawn chuckled, Jess looked around "Where's Darcaniea and Rick?" Dawn sighed "Darcaniea dragged rick out to yell at him" Jess frowned "Why….?" River sighed "Do you wanna know why? Its because of you…." Jess shook his head "He still isn't over me…. Already knew it…" River looked at Terry who was just being quiet and then her plate, it was empty and frowned "Terry can get me some more warm shrimp?" "Sure." He says getting up. River giggled "Thank you! Oh don't for her couple of the homemade pickles Marylin made! 10!" Jess laughed "Wow!" Terry nodded and walked off.

Darcaniea walked back in with out Rick at her side. She walked right over to Jess and sighed, Jess looked at her and smiled "Hey" then frowned "What happen?" Darcaniea groaned "I told him I had it up to here with his shit and he better move on or I'm gonna kill him" Jess's eyes widen "Darcaniea…" Darcaniea sighed "Zach stepped in and he did something…." She looked down, Jess frowned "What did he do…?" Darcaniea looked up at her I'm surprised known of you felt it…. He used his aura to knock some sense into Rick… unless it was telepathically he did it…" Jess groaned "Rick will stop know, he knows better not to go against his own father…." Elvira reached for Darcaniea, Darcaniea smiled and took her "Hey there" Elvira smiled "Auntie!" Darcaniea chuckled "You wanna dance with your auntie?" she said as a slow song came on. Elvira giggled "Yes!" Darcaniea smiled and walked with Elvira in her arms to the dancefloor. Sabo had just got back and frowned putting the plates down, Jess shook her head "stop that… when are you gonna trust her with Elvira…?" Sabo frowned "Never" Jess smacked his arm, making rub it with a frowned "Sabo please…. Try?, she's already proven loyal… and a good friend to the both of us…"  
Sabo sighed and held her "Very well…"Jess smiled and held him back as he backed up with her to the dance floor, she giggled and they end up slow dancing. Sasuke and Naruto were slow dancing, Hinata and Yuki were. Ajisai and Killer were.

Vivi was scooped away from Oichi by Ace, after Niko threw his juice cup at her head. Now Oichi and Law were a bit away dealing with him being fussy. Luffy was to busy stuffing his face to dance but Hancock didn't mind since she kept feeding him. Alaric stood up and tabbed Robin's shoulder making her jump "What…?" Alaric frowned "I'm sorry…? For times was mean?" he tried to say to her, Robin blinked at him but nodded to him "its fine…" Ty was picking at his food. Robin looked at Ty and smiled "Ty?" He looked at her. Robin giggled "Slow dance?" Ty sighed. "I guess…so."

Terry walked back over with River's food, River chuckled "break form food, dance with me!" "Alright." River giggled and stood up wiping her hands and mouth. Terry shook her hand chuckling as they went to the dance floor.

Dawn chuckled and stood up, as Roxas who was finishing with his cupcake, Lily took out some baby wipes and wipes his face and hands making him fuss slightly. Dawn looked over to see Dante by Garp at the bar area, she shook her head and walked on over. "Dante?" Dante looked to her. "What is it?" Dawn smiled "Dance with me?" Dante frowned and was about to say no until Garp pushed him forward. Dante looked at him. Garp glanced over to Lily who was sending Dante a nice dark smile. Dante sighed. "Fine.." Dawn smiled and snatched him and dragged him to the dance floor. Lily waved Roxas's hand at them. Dawn smiled and placed her head on his shoulder holding his hands softly. Danni was watching them and she shook her head before going back to eating her own food.

Over by Oichi, Niko seeing Darcaniea slow dance with Elvira made him frown and then see's Rick walk in and walked right over to Darcaniea. He was glaring at him. Oichi sighs and looks at Law. "See what I mean…" Law crossed his arms frowning.

Darcaniea looked at him "You stopped being an moron?" Rick nodded "Yeah…" Darcaniea narrowed at him "You should apologize to Jess… not know later…" Rick nodded. Elvira looked up at him and frowned at him, she right away kicked his leg making him gasp looking down at her, Darcaniea was smirking "Ha so cute!" Rick looked down at her, Elvira frowned back at him and she dashed off, towards the kiddie table. Darcaniea frowned and was about to follow her when Rick took her hands and started to slow dance with her, Niko across the room started to glare then wiggly out of Oichi's arm.

Law moved and blocked Niko's view from Darcaniea. Niko frowned and looked up at him. He glared at Law and was about to fuss when he froze. Law was giving him a very stern almost angry, look. Niko shook in Oichi's arms and put his head down. Oichi sighs as she put him over her shoulder. "It's cute that he's so attached to her but…" Law nodded. "I know…he's behavior becomes questionable especially since he threw his cup at Vivi but, we will deal with this when we get back home." Oichi nodded to him.

Half an hour later, the music stopped as the DJ talked in his mic "Alright folks! The bride and groom are gonna be cutting the cake so head on over to the cake area!" Naruto smirked and dragged Sasuke with him, Gaara smiled and followed with. River smirked "Cake! Come on Terry!" she right away dragged him over. Dawn holding Roxas walked over. Darcaniea and Rick stood next to each other, as she felt a tiny hand grab her arm, she blinked and looked to see Niko, Oichi was still holding him. She smiled "Hey there little man what's up?"

Niko was still pouting from earlier. Darcaniea chuckled and took him from Oichi's arms and bounced him softly "I felt your jealousness while I was dancing with Ricky, you still don't like him do you?" Rick turned his glance at them and see's Niko glare at him, Rick sighs and looked away. Zach stood next to Dante making Dante look at him, Zach smiled and winked at him. Dante looked away as he felt a slight tug in his chest. This feeling was starting to annoy him a bit.

Jess and Sabo smiled in front of everyone as flashes from Robin's cam goes off. Jess and Sabo held the cake knife together and gently cut the cake making everyone smile. Naruto grinned "Shove it in his face!" Sasuke shook his head as others chuckle. Jess smirked and Sabo frowned at her "Don't you dare…" Jess chuckled and wiping frosting on her finger and lifted it up tapping Sabo's nose with her finger as the frosting stayed on his nose, everyone chuckled. Darcaniea chuckled "Good Look for you!" this make Oichi chuckle slightly, Naruto was cracking up "HAHAHA!" Sauske shook his head but did chuckle along. Robin made sure to take pictures of Sabo's face.

Not long everyone was at there tables, eating cake. Elvira on Sabo's lap with a large table napkin on covering him and Elvira's laps as he feed a small piece. Jess was enjoying her piece, marble with lavender dyed lemon filling in the middle. Dawn humming "Honey this is so yummy!" Jess chuckled "Thank you mama" Ajisai nodded "This is pretty good!" Terry was looking around for River, she wasn't around. She disappeared somewhere. He sighed. He wished she wouldn't disappear from him.

Then seeing River walk up on the stage and stepped the Dj whispering something to him, Terry frowned slightly. The DJ smiled and nodded, the soft music stopped and River walked up on the stage more into the middle, this made everyone look. Jess and Sabo blinked at her, River smiled "Well I'm gonna be the first to give a toast" Jess and Sabo smiled. Robin was clapping "Yay!"

Terry signs and sits back to listen. River chuckled "Well I would like to say, is that I was honored to be a bridesmaid, in return of course you will be a bridesmaid for my future wedding with Terry" Terry flushed slightly and smiled, Robin giggled "Yay! And me a flower girl!" everyone chuckled, River chuckled slightly "May your life together with Elvira and future babies!" Jess and Sabo flushed "Be happy and filling" Dawn clapped making others clap after her, Jess and Sabo are smiling at her "Thank you River!" River smiled "You are welcome but I'm not done yet…" they blinked at her.

River cleared her throat "I would like to sing a song for the bride and groom" Jess's eyes widen. Robin got out her video camera. River nodded the DJ and the DJ smiled and the music started.

"You were the shadow to my light

Did you feel us

Another start

You fade away

Afraid our aim is out of sight

Wanna see us

Alive"

River's voice was so elegantly and soft, this was Jess's 2nd time hearing River's singing voice. Of course River was always humming but never sang in public not even Terry and Ty as her heard sing. Jess's gasped has Sabo stood up with her and dragged her over to the dance floor and started to dance with the song, swirling her around slightly making her giggled and smile at him. Elvira giggled and clapped her hands, Dawn's heart pounded hearing River's voice for the first time. Robin stood up and smiled as Haru walked to her, she smiled and Haru picked her up and slight dance with her, Robin chuckled. Naruto and Sasuke moved their bodies slightly in their seats. Ajisai was snuggling into Killer's arms. Terry was keeping his eyes close on Haru as more couples join the dance floor.

"Where are you now

Where are you now

Where are you now

Was it all in my fantasy

Where are you now

Were you only imaginary

Where are you now

Atlantis

Under the sea

Under the sea

Where are you now

Another dream

The monsters running wild inside of me

I'm faded

I'm faded

So lost

I'm faded

I'm faded

So lost

I'm faded

These shallow waters, never met

What I needed

I'm letting go

A deeper dive

Eternal silence of the sea

I'm breathing

Alive

Where are you now

Where are you now

Under the bright"

Robin snapped pictures of River as she ended her song. Jess and Sabo stopped and clapped at her, everyone cheered and whistled. River smiled with a flush face and chuckled. She handed the mic back to the DJ and walked down to Terry and snuggling into him right away. Terry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

Dawn got up with Roxas and headed to the Dj, Dawn smiled "Can I have the mic?" Dj smiled "Of course" he handed it to her, she smiled "Well wow! River, I haven't heard your singing voice when you 9" River flushed, Dawn smiled "Well I guess its my turn" Jess and Sabo smiled "Well I just wanna say that I'm proud to call you my son law Sabo" Sabo flushed and smiled "Thank you Dawn" Dawn chuckled "Please we are family now, so call me mom!" Jess giggled at Sabo's red face as he nodded, Dawn chuckled "Also I look forward to see plenty more grandchildren!" Garp grinned and laughed "Yeah!" Jess and Sabo smiled softly and flushed, Jess smiled and clear her throat "Well It might happen sooner… I had my implant removed…." Everyone gasped. Dawn smirked "hahah good!" Roxas grabbed the mic making everyone chuckle, dawn smiled "You wanna say something to your sister?" Roxas blinked at the mic and tabbed it slightly and smiled "HI!" This made Jess and Oichi smiled bright at him, Dawn giggled "Awwww!" Lily chuckled "aww cute"  
Roxas sees Dante at the bar and frowned "Daddy!" Dante mentally sighed and looked towards them. Roxas pouted. "Meanie!" Dawn and Jess gasped. Oichi and Danni laughed as Dante simply shrugged and went back to ordering him another drink. Dawn sighed and took the mic from Roxas, making Roxas pout. "No mine!" Jess chuckled at him "So cute" Dawn smiled "Well who's next? Mhmm how about Ace? You wanna say something to your brother and sister in law?"

"Nope." Ace says eating. Jess pouted "Well fine I guess I don't need to hear it" Sabo shook his head and kissed her hand. Dawn sighed and smiled at Oichi and stepped to her "How about you Oichi?" Jess and Sabo sat down and smiled.

Niko had surprisingly wiggled his way from Darcaniea and was clinging to Oichi's leg at the moment. "I suppose it would be mean if I decline to. Don't want a reputation like Ace." "Hey!" Ace says making the other laugh a bit. Oichi took the mic. "I'll keep it short and sweet. I'm happy you two finally tied the knot. I'm sure everyone already know that your family will be growing a lot faster with or without the implant. Won't be to surprise if I see your stomach popping out in a few months or so." She laughs slightly with others, Jess giggled "I wont be surprise!" Sabo chuckled. Others chuckled.

"On a serious note, I'm glad you both can start this new journey together along with Elvira. You both were very annoying at the start and for the very last time, I swear to all things sweet and fluffy I had nothing to do with how that 'certain situation' ended. So, I would greatly appreciate it if you stop bring that up." Ace chuckled. "Does it matter? In the end, it worked." Oichi rolled her eyes at him. "Anyways I wish you both a ton of happiness now and forever." She looks down at Niko. "You wanna finally say something nice to your auntie for a change?" Niko looks up at her as she bends down and holds the mic to him. Niko looks at Jess and then smiles. "YAY AUNTIE!" He says waving his hands. Darcaniea smiled, 'Finally' Jess's eyes widen and she smiled, everyone can see tears slightly go down her face, Sabo blinked at her "Jess….?" Dawn gasped softly "Jess you alright?" Jess bite her lip and smiled as tears down her face "Thank you Niko…"

Oichi rubbed his head as she moved the mic away from his reach. Jess stepped to him and knelled down "Can I have a hug?" she smiled at him, tears where still flowing. Niko blinked and looked at Oichi. Oichi pushed him to Jess. Niko looked at Jess and held his arms up to her. "Hug?" He says. Jess smiled and picked up him gently, giving him a gently loving hug, Dawn and Sabo were smiling. Darcaniea smiled at this 'let hope he doesn't pull her hair….'

Niko was already eyeing Jess's hair. Oichi spotted his look and frowned as he reached for a hand full of Jess hair. Oichi quickly took Niko from Jess just as he touched her hair. Jess blinked at her "Oichi…" "Sorry Jess but…" Niko tried wiggling away from Oichi. "No! Gimmie! Pull! Pull!" He says reaching out for Jess with sparkles in his eyes. "It's his habit to pull hair these days. I didn't want him to mess yours up." Jess blinks and smiled at Niko "no, no Niko… you don't wanna pull on my hair.." Sabo stepped next to him and had his face in her hair "yeah her hair is just too soft and gorgeous to pull out, I'm glad Elvira never pulled hair"

"Yeah, yeah." Oichi says as Niko struggled out of her grip. Sabo pouted at Niko "No mine" Niko pouted "Mine! Pull pull!" Sabo looked at him "No mine" Jess and Oichi both smacks him arms "Stop arguing with him, what are you two?" they both said. Sabo frowned and rubbed his arms "well you are mine…" Elvira got off Lily's lap, then smiled at her "Thank you" and took off to Jess and Sabo, Lily smiled at her. Elvira reached Jess and tabbed her leg "Mama! Mama!" Jess smiled and looked down "Yes sweetie?" Elvira smiled "hair pretty too?" she poked her own hair, Jess and Sabo smiled sweetly at her, Dawn chuckled "Of course Sweetie, you got mama's hair. Best hair ever" Sabo smiled, Elvira giggled and slapped her hands and then frowned "Mama potty…" Jess blinked, everyone chuckled, she picked up Elvira "alright, lets go take you potty" Sabo smiled as they walked away.

Oichi then pushed Niko on Sabo who quickly attacked him. "MINE!" Niko yelled as he pulled Sabo's hair. "Ow! Oichi what the…get your son!" Sabo yelled as Robin took pictures of him. Oichi crossed her arms. "You upset my little bunny so you will feel his wrath." Sabo struggled a bit as Niko messed his hair up. "Oichi! F-Fine I'm sorry! Get him off me!" Sabo says trying to pull Niko off him. Oichi walked over to him and tickled Niko. Niko stopped and started to giggle and laugh as he fell back in her arms. She tickled him more as he laughed. Sabo sighs as he tries to fix his sore head. Oichi frowned at Sabo. "Don't push my little bunny Sabo. He's not the only one you should worry about either." She says turning around. Sabo raised his eyebrow and shook his head. He then turned and stopped to see Kaeden, Ty, and Zane frowning at him. If it wasn't for Ty holding Zane, he would have already charged Sabo.

Ace smirked seeing this. "Careful Sabo, making an enemy of all the babies and kids in here is so not a good idea." Sabo frowned and quickly returned to the table. Darcaniea smirked "Hey Niko wanna see something funny?!" Niko looked at her and giggled "Show show!" Darcaniea smirked and grabbed her plate and rushed Sabo "Sabo wait!" Sabo stopped and groaned turning "listen I'm not the" he didn't get the finish as Darcaniea pushed the paper plate in Sabo's face with the cake, making everyone gasp. Naruto then started to laugh at him "HAHAHAHA!" Sasuke shook his head but smirked. Rick in the back smirked "ha!" Niko's eyes widen with sparkles, Darcaniea stepped back and the plate stuck to his face, she smirked "Ha good look for you, that's for messing with my godson" Dawn was trying not to laugh.

Niko clapped his hands happily. Jess came back with Elvira who walked beside her, Jess saw Sabo's face and her eyes widen "Sabo what happen to you…?" She then looked at Darcaniea who was right by Niko and Oichi chuckling. Elvira blinked at her father "Daddy… messy…." Niko was a happy camper as he enjoyed the mess of Sabo's face. Oichi smiled and snuggled him making him hug her face. "Mama! Funny!" Oichi giggled. "Yes, very funny." Jess sighed with a smile "Come on lets get you cleaned off" Sabo frowned but followed her, Elvira stood there blinking, Alaric stepped to her as the DJ started a soft techno song. Elvira blinked at him, Alaric smiled and his face was bright red "H-hi… E-Elvira…." Elvira smiled "Hi!" Alaric looked back at his mom who smirked and gave him a thumps up, Killer nodded with him with a smile. Alaric pushed his fingers together "Dance?" she blinked and cocked her head like she didn't understood "D-Dance…?" she was slightly confused at the word, Alaric nodded and pouted to the closet couple that was dancing, it was river and Terry "Dance" Elvira blinked at there movements and she smiled "Dance…. Dance!" Alaric smiled with a red face "Dance?" Elvira turned to him "okay!" coping River and Terry's movement, the both did a cute little slow dance. Dawn was sitting down watching, she was giggling "aww so cute!" Ajisai hugged Killer's arm shaking him happily "That's my boy!" Oichi looking and she smiled at this and then turns to bring Niko to Law. River looked and smiled "Aww Terry look who's coping us.." Terry smiles softly.

Not long, the DJ turned off the music and had the mic in his hand "Alright, its time for the father and daughter dance, bride and her father" Jess smiled and stood up, Troy chuckled getting up, he stepped to her taking her hand guiding her to the dance floor. Dawn smiled and her heart pounded with joy then she frowned slightly missing James, wishing James can see this day.

Troy swirled her softly, Jess smiled and they started to slow dance as the slow song came on, "Dad thank you for coming…" Troy raised an eyebrow "why wouldn't I? you are my daughter" Jess smiled and frowned slightly, he swirled softly "What's wrong sweetie?" Jess looked at him softly "I wish they were here…" Troy closed his eye's and opened them with a smile at her "I know, James would love to be here for your wedding… even your brother…" Jess nodded "I wish they were…. I would do anything to hear their voices again…" Troy chuckled "Aren't you a paranormal nut? Try and communicate with them… I mean you have with Rick when he was dead…" Jess smiled softly "I know… mom says she's seen James at the new house… she even said that Dante even feels something there…" Troy chuckled "Well there you have it, do an investigation at your mom's house." Jess chuckled "I know…"

Sabo smiled at them and Elvira poked him "Daddy dance?" Sabo smirked at her and picked her up "Alright let's dance next to mommy" Elvira giggled "yay!" He walked with her to the dance floor. Haru and Robin followed after them, Robin was giggling.

After a quick break Robin had Zoro and Franky videotape Jess and Troy dancing. Zach stepped to Darcaniea making her blink, Rick looked up at him. Zach smiled and offered his hand "in a couple of days I'm gonna be your father in law so why not?" Darcaniea smirked and took his hand getting up, Rick smiled "Go ahead" Darcaniea raised an eyebrow at him "I never asked for you permission" she said, Zach chuckled and they walked to the dancefloor. At the bar, Dante turned to the dancefloor and he sees Zach twirl Darcaniea and started to slow dance with her.

Over by Law, Oichi places Niko in his lap. Niko pouted and was about to slide off Law's lap but Law kept him still. "Your gonna go dance with Dante?" "No. He hates dancing and I don't want to force him to do anything he doesn't want to." Law chuckles. "I hope you change that mine set when it's our turn." Oichi smile. "Oh, he'll do it then. He only dances for a reason and I can't see him not wanting to at his oldest daughter's wedding." Niko reached out for her. "Dada! Down! Down!" Law looked at him. "No, Niko. Stay put." Niko pouted and looked down. Oichi smiled and rubbed Niko's pouting cheek. After the father and daughter dance, everyone left he dancefloor, Zach came over with a chair and placed in the middle of the floor "Alright! We gonna do the classic garter game" Jess was flushing but smiled "Jess and Sabo get over here" everyone was whistling at them, Jess chuckled and got up and placed Elvira on Darcaniea's lap. Elvira blinked and looked to see Oichi. She smiled "Hello Auntie" Oichi smiled. "Hi Elvira."

Jess and Sabo reached the chair, Zach chuckled and stepped away, Jess gentle sat down, Naruto and the boys were grinning "Don't get carried away Sabo!" Naruto shouted. Jess's eyes widen and narrowed at Sabo "Sabo… don't you dare" everyone was chuckled. Robin was snapping away at pictures.

Sabo knelled down and ducked under her dress making her gasp, Naruto was laughing. Dawn smirked and chuckled "surprised you?" Jess nodded with shock eyes, under Jess's dress, Sabo founder her garter and grabbed it with his teeth and pulled on it, Jess was breathing slightly heavy, her face was red, her hand came to her mouth. Oichi sighed "Sabo you better not be doing what I think you're doing to her under her dress!" Jess shook her head her to let her know he wasn't. Sabo came from under her dress with the lavender garter in his teeth, everyone stood and whistled clapping their hands. Jess was still flushing at him. Sabo chuckled and took it out of his mouth and placed around his arm, he pulled her up and kissed her, she moaned softly and kissed him back. "Get a room!" Ace yelled out with Oichi agreeing with him.

Jess smiled softly and walked to her table grabbing her bouquet. "Alright! Bouquet catching!" girl's eyes widen and Dawn smiled and put Roxas on Lily's lap "Oh why not, it worth a shot!"

Lily smiled. Ajisai smirked and right away got up and rushed over, Killer was flushing behind his hair. He shook his head as he silently cheered in his head. Hinata giggled rushing over. River was giggled "I'm gonna go catch it! For us" "Just be careful." Terry says smiling. River chuckled, standing up and walked over, Robin frowned "Can I try?" Haru ruffled her hair "Go on" Robin smiled and rushed over.

Law pushed Oichi to them. "There is no point in me play…I'm already getting married to you." Oichi says. "Then do it for the fun." Law says pushing her out. Jess chuckled and turned her back throwing it behind her, the girls eyes widen, Hinata, Ajisai, Dawn's eyes widen as they see the bouquet.

Oichi had her arms crossed not really paying attention. The flower was getting close between Oichi and Ajisai. Ajisai gulp reaching out. Oichi sighed as she turned her head to let Ajisai catch them. Suddenly the flowers were gone, they blink to hear River cheering "OOOOOO! Terry my love I caught them!" Jess clapped her hands "Alight River!" Ajisai, Hinata and Dawn sighed with a smile "Of course the ninja won" Robin pouted "Auntie caught it…." River chuckled and took a purple rose out and handed her it, Robin smiled "YAY! I got a flower! Daddy!" she rushed to Haru. River rushed Terry and held them up "I guess were next after Darcaniea's!" she grinned. Terry smiled at her chuckling.

Just in a couple of days, after Jess's and Sabo's wedding was Darcaniea's. It was only a small hand full, so not that much people. Darcaniea, Jess, Oichi, Dawn and River, Amy and Cammy were in a private room for them to change in. Darcaniea was in her black wedding dress, as Jess her maid of Honor and Oichi, Dawn and River was in the Burgundy Dark Red Voan Ruffles Sleeves A Line bridesmaid dresses. Cammy was in a cute Black with red flower belt, Sleeveless, Length Flower Girl dress with red flats. She was holding a red and black flower girl basket with red rose petals. Elvira on Dawn's lap was wearing the same dress has hers. Oichi was finish up on Darcaniea's black hair. Stunningly Cute Ghana Braids Style, that ran hanged behind her, Oichi was placing Red Rose Hair Clips in a cute pattern.

"Just about done." Oichi says. Jess smiled "Darcaniea you look gorgeous" Dawn nodded with a smiled "you do hun" River chuckled "I can't believe you're getting married" Amy nodded "To be honest hearing about your reputation… I'm surprised… well your… what's the word tamed...?" Darcaniea chuckled and not moving while Oichi was placing he clips in her hair "Well, I'm doing this for Jess. So She wouldn't suffer from the idiotic unbreakable move from Zach and Jetter…" Jess frowned, not at her but the two idiots "Thank you…" Darcaniea smiled "Anything for you, Oichi would agree" "Yeah…I guess if you okay with all of this Darcaniea…I just want you both to be happy…" Oichi says. Darcaniea chuckled "Of course I'll be happy with Rick, me being pregnant… you know me and Jess are the same then most people think…. I guess being stuck with in her mind, I got to know her better I mean my old self would just slay each in one of you with a second thought" Jess frowned "Darcaniea…" River shook her head "You almost did kill Jetter once" Dawn frowned. Darcaniea chuckled "Ahhh I remember that" 'I don't think Sabo would have mind that…' Oichi says to herself.

There was a knock on the door, "Who is it?" Amy asked, "Its Zach, is she almost ready?"

"In a bit. You can't rush perfection." Oichi says. They heard Zach chuckled "Alright, oh Oichi Law had to hold Niko from attacking Rick when he walked passed him, you sure he's gonna be on his best behavior when he walks down with Cammy?"

Oichi pouted slightly. "Niko will be just fine." Darcaniea chuckled "Zach he is a toddler leave him be" the girls chuckled and shook their heads.

"Alright" Zach said and they can hear footsteps walk away, Elvira frowned and fussed "Down…" Jess smiled and put her down. Cammy smiled "Hello Elvira" Elvira blinked at her and then smiled "Hi Cam Cam!" Cammy's face flushed slightly, the girls giggled. Elvira looked at Jess "Mama where daddy?" Jess chuckled "Out there, you wanna go by him? Are you a big girl to find him?" Elvira pouted "Yes.." the girls chuckle at her, Jess opened the door "Go on" Zach was not far as Elvira giggled and rushed out the room. Jess smiled "She is so cute" she closed the door. Elvira walked to Zach, Zach looked down at her "hello Elvira" Elvira smiled "where daddy?" Zach chuckled "right around this corner" Elvira giggled and walked past him.

Out in the large room, it was stunning, Ceremony and Reception in the same area. created columns of fabric that went down both sides of the aisle and where the aisle was. that was the dance floor. 125 yards of this deep red satin, the 125 yards was enough to use as accent curtains and to use at the cake area '2 panels for every "curtain"' tie a simple black ribbon and pin the hand sewn orchids strings to finish it off. In the giant silver vase we 50 stems of red silk orchids and around 30-40 stems of black curly willow branch from the back corner of the room. They had the guest tables over on the side of the room ready to go. They also had the food table setup in the back right and the cake table already setup in the front right corner of the room, Dark and vintage, this cake has a black and white scheme highlighted with deep red flowers. It was a stunning wedding cake. In front with ceremony area, black folding chairs with red back ribbon ties. White walk way aisle with Medium cylinders with white orchids in water.

Rick was up in the front, Rick was wearing Tuxedo Vest Set including Vest, Necktie, pre-tied Cravat, Cufflinks and Pocket Square. His best man and groomsmen were wearing the same Tux. Sabo was sitting in front with Frank and Zane, Terry and Ty.

Ty yawned as Terry ruffled his head. Danni was over by Law, Niko and Kaeden. Niko was wearing a cute Shorts Tux. The shorts tuxedo in black with red vest has a white wing collar poly cotton dress, red bow tie and red satin vest, while the white short tuxedo is purely white. Danni was holding on the black and red ring barrier pillow with Darcaniea's and Rick's wedding band.

Niko was chewing on a special made batman stuff animal. Due, to his cute fangs growing in, his teeth were getting sharp enough to tear through fabrics and his stuff animals. Dante gave Oichi a new fabric discovered on the island. It was soft like silk but it was strong almost like titanium. Dante wouldn't tell her what it was really made out of though. Even so Niko could chew on it as long as he wanted and he would be unable to tear it apart.

Elvira looking around and smiled to see her daddy in front, she walked over to him and smiled "Hi Daddy!" Sabo blinked and looked at her and smiled "Oh my hello sweetie" Elvira giggled "Found you! By myself!" Sabo chuckled and picked her up putting her on his lap "Oh you did? Such a big girl!" Frank chuckled "She is such a big her" Zane was wiggling his feet off Franks lap, Frank sighed "No, you were yanking the fabric. You will behave Zane" Zane frowns and then pouts looking down. The prestress, the same from Jess's wedding walked up to the top and smiled "Alright everyone take your seats, we are gonna began" Rick's side was already taking their seats, Jetter and Violet with Celestia took there seat, Celestia was on Violet's lap. She was in a cute Black & Red Velvet Dress with red flats. She was numbing on a teething gel toy.

Kaname, Renia, Robin and Haru sat down behind Terry Ty. Robin was in a cute Red and Black Plaid Fit and Flare Dress, she was smiling. Haru was frowning slightly, Kaname nudged him "Calm down… this place is covered by the top ghost ops. No one is getting in here" Terry hearing them, Haru sighed softly "I know but there's a price on my head by the Chimera clan… clan that is known for it's fierce murders… I want don't River to know because she is also the dragon princess of our clan, she's in danger also" Terry's eyes widen. Kaname sighed "No she isn't, if anyone would be stupid enough to go after her would be an idiot, she is after all now apart of Terry's family."

Terry's eyes widen. Kaname sighed "No she isn't, if anyone would be stupid enough to go after her would be an idiot, she is after all know apart of Terry's family" Terry frowned from hearing this. Kaname looked at Terry and frowned "Terry" Terry jumped slightly, Ty frowned at him "Calm down, its alright" 'Tisk…easy for him to say…I already got enough on my plate as it is…' Terry says to himself. Kaname sighed and reached his hand out and touched Terry's shoulder, Terry's eyes widen has he felt his anger right away go away, he felt lighter.

He glanced back at Kaname frowning. "What did you do…" Kaname chuckled "I have the ability to remove energy, now relax. We will talk to you after the wedding about this" Terry kept his frowned but turned back around. He didn't have time for this. He already had to worry about his new missions coming in. He sighed mentally as he felt Ty grab his hand. Terry looked down at him. Ty had a worried look on his face. Terry smiled at him assuring him he was okay.

The music started as Jess and Zach both turned the corner. Jess was holding a red and black roses bouquet. She had a sweet smile on her face, Zach smiled softly as they walk down the aisle. Everyone were watching, Elvira looked to see Jess and Zach move passed them, she smiled "Mama pretty…." Sabo chuckled "Very pretty"

Dawn and Dustin walked around the corner, they walk down, Oichi and Chida walked behind them. Oichi spotted Kaeden waving at her trying to get her attention. Amy and Cloud turned the corner, they were flushing. Amy and Dustin was smiling softly then it was River and Mikey. Mikey wasn't able to show up at jess's due to his work days, but he was happy not to miss Rick's and Darcaniea's. He smiled has River's tummy was growling slightly, Terry and Ty both can hear it from in the front, Mikey hearing it chuckled softly "I have a candy bar if you want it" River's eyes widen "What kind…?" she whispered, Mikey chuckled "Butterfinger" River licked her lips "thank you but I can wait" she chuckled, Mikey chuckled softly and they reached the front, River went to the left side and Mikey went to the right side, he felt eyes on him and see's Terry staring at him. Mikey frowned "Stop that I'm gay you idiot…" he whispered, Terry and Ty heard him. It didn't stop Terry from looking at him.

Around the corner, Darcaniea knelled down to Niko he was flushing at her "You be good okay? Walk down with Cammy? Can you hold this for me until I need it?"

"Hold…" Niko says. Darcaniea chuckled and kissed his forehead "Go on" She handed him the red and black ring barrier pillow with the rings on it.

Niko looked down at the rings and walked to Cammy. Cammy smiled next to him and started to string the rose petals as she walked down with Niko next to her. Everyone went an "awwwww" all at once.

Niko walked down the aisle as he looked around with a bit of widen eye. reaching the front, Cammy went to the left, Niko just stood there, Law sighed got up and went to the right side "Niko come here" Niko frowned. "No!" He says. He turns to go to Oichi but she stops him. "Go where daddy is my little bunny." She says smiling. Niko pouted and looked down and turned to go to Law. He stands in the spot Law tells him to stand at.

Then they all look to see Darcaniea turn the corner by herself, Troy afford to walk with her but she turned it down and wanted to walk down by herself. Everyone smiled at her, pictures were being taken, Rick's eyes widen slightly and his heart fluttered like crazy, she looked breath taking in that black wedding dress.

Oichi and the others smiled. Darcaniea reaching the front, Rick stepped down and offered his hand, she smiled and took his hand as he walked her up. Niko frowned at him but then looked down feeling Law's eyes on him.

The Priestess smiled "Be who Goddess meant you to be and you will set the world on fire. As so said by the great Golden Dragon deity of Grivida. Many are full of fear for the future of the prospects of our world but the message of the celebrations in this country and far beyond its shores is the right on this is a joyful day! Dearly beloved, We have come together in the presence of golden dragon deity to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. Into this holy union Darcaniea and Rick now come to be joined. The Bride and Groom have wrote their own vows, the bride may go first" The Groom will go first, Darcaniea smiled softly at him. Rick smiled and held her hands.  
" I know we are only here because of a arranged marriage... and you agreed to take Jess's place so she would be happy with sabo... I couldn't ask for a better choose to be honest, I know you have her face and her body, looks but you are different from her in every way. A second part of her that I loved. You look so beautiful to me today, but you will always be this beautiful to me, tomorrow and the next day and the next. As gorgeous as you are right here and right now, I will only love you more and more each day. I vow that you shall be the most important person in my life, above all others, and that no one will ever stand between us. I cherish you and our unborn child growing in you day in you. I love you in out of time Darcaniea" Jess was smiling and tabbing her tissue on her eye, her heart was pounding 'awwwwww' Dawn, Amy and River were sniffing there heart were pounding form his words. Oichi smiled. Just like at Jess's wedding she could slightly see the aura of love around them. She was happy that Darcaniea can find happiness of her own.

Darcaniea's face turned red but smiled "First reason why I decided to do this with you is because of jess and sabo, well jess then Mr. lover boy over there but I've come to be attached to you more than anything, don't be down when I say is that you are the 2nd most important to me, jess will be first and I know she is the first with you also. I do love you, you are the culmination of a dream come true. I can't believe I'm standing here about to start a wonderful life together with the man that was first accept me when I was born first with in Jess and later was reborn with this body, I do love you rick, strange how me a monster would ever fall in love" Jess was tearing "Darcaniea you aren't a monster…." Dawn nodded "Honey you aren't" "Don't think of yourself as a monster sis right Niko." Oichi says smiling. Niko looked at her and nodded. "No monster. No scary Auntie." He says.

Rick kissed her hand. "You aren't one…." Darcaniea smiled. The priestess smiled "Rings?" They turned their heads to Niko, Darcaniea smiled "Niko sweetie can I have the pillow know…?" Niko frowned. Law sighs mentally.

Darcaniea knelled down ruffled his hair "here's the deal you let me take the rings and you can hold on to the pillow?" Niko blinked at her and then looks at the rings. "Okay Auntie…" He says. everyone chuckled at them, Darcaniea smiled and took the rings off the pillow and she stood up, Darcaniea took Ricks and Rick took hers.

Niko frowned at Rick as he stared at him. The priestess chuckled "Now exchange words and rings. Rick smiled and placing the wedding ring on Darcaniea's ring finger. "Darcaniea, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity"

Darcaniea smiled, placing the wedding ring on Rick's ring finger. "Rick, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity." The Priestess looked around, "If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else for ever hold your peace." They looked, Niko was glaring at rick and frowning. Darcaniea chuckled at him. Rick frowned. "Auntie mine!" Niko says. Oichi frowned. "Niko…" Niko pouted more as he kept silent.

The Priestess smiled "Rick do you take Darcaniea for your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?

Rick smiled "I do"

"Darcaniea, do you take Rick for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?

Darcaniea smiled "I do"

She smiled at them "Then I pounced you husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Meyers, you may kiss your wife" Rick smiled and stepped forward and planted a kiss on Darcaniea's lips, Darcaniea smiled and kissed him back. Clapping and cheers filled the room. Niko wasn't happy as he dropped the pillow. He then rushed over to Oichi who picked him up. He buries his face in her shoulder. Oichi sighed and smiles as she rubbed his back. "Silly bunny."

Rick and Darcaniea turned to everyone smiling, they walked down and passed everyone, disappearing around the corner. Zach smiled "alright boys! Help my fold these chairs and I mean every single one of you" Sabo sighed and put Elvira down and she rushed to Jess, Jess smiled "hey sweetie" Chida, cloud, Dustin and the others went to fold the chairs, Zach smiled at Terry and Ty "Help, come on get up, it will get down fast with all of us" Zach said folding a chair. Terry signs as he and Ty got up to help.

Not long, they had all the chairs folded and put away. The Dj was placing some music. Jess and Sabo were dancing to the good beat techno song, Elvira by Lily and Dawn was shaking her body to the beat, the two women where giggling at her. Roxas was standing up on his own and he was moving up and down, making them gasp. Dawn turned to Oichi "Oichi look!"

Oichi turns and sees Roxas moving his body to the music. Oichi giggles at him. Roxas turned to her and smiled "Sissy!" Dawn and Lily chuckled. Oichi smiles and waves at him. "So many younger siblings now." She says laughing.

River was finishing her 4th plate, she looked around and she seeing Terry walk out with Kaname and Haru, she frowned 'I wonder what happen…' Robin poked River looked down and smiled "yes?" Robin smiled "You gonna catch the flower again?" river chuckled "Nah I already caught one, I'll let the others to have their chance" Robin smiled.

Kaname and Haru walked Terry out of the area, they were in a private room. Kaname closed the door "Okay so here what happen, when my son was controlled by Victor… he made my son so an assassin on the chimera's lord's son… so Haru has a price on his head"

Terry had his hands in his pocket. "So how does his issues have to deal with River." Haru looked with a frowned, Kaname crossed his arms "not just him, but the rest of the members of the dragon clan. So me, my wife and River as a price on our heads" Terry sighs. "Great…first Oichi and Niko now River…" He mumbles. "So what happens now." Terry asks. Kaname smiled softly "Nothing, We are well protected under Zach's protection. River is also safe under your and Dante's protection, if Dante is offering to help" Haru still was looking down. Terry sighs as he ruffles his head. "Danger comes with the job so I shouldn't be to surprise at news like this…" Haru looked up at him "Terry I know you still hate me, to be honest I don't know why you hate me."

'Because I can feel your jealously for me over River…it irritates the hell out of me…' Terry says to himself signing mentally. "But… if anything happens to me… I'm gonna leaving you and River Robin… full guardianship… I also have in my will that I won't be reborn, I won't wanna be brought back to life" Kaname frowned at him.

Terry sighs. "You do what you have to do. Do with your life what you want with it. It's all the same to me. Rude or not I have a limited pool of names with people I care about and you're not on it." He goes to leave but then stops. "However, if you do feel like you won't make it through, make sure you leave Robin with happy memories so that she can carry on remembering you at your best. Also, do know that if you do somehow happen to kick the bucket, River and Robin will be safe in my care. Now and Forever I swear that on my own life." He says leaving to head back to River. Kaname chuckled "I like him" Haru pouted "Father don't…" Kaname shook chis head "Listen she is taken, that contract is ripped up, its not an unbreakable one like Zach and Jetter did for Jess and Rick, you need to suck it up. For goodness sake Haru she is your sister…. This is the 21 century know, this is not the ancient times were you can only marry with in family for pre-blood line" Haru pouted and looked away then smirked mentally 'ha least I got a taste of her once' Kaname reading his mind, his eyes widen and growled making Haru's eyes widen has he was pushing it the wall, Kaname's eyes where white silted dragon like, silver like scales appeared on his face "You will drop any thoughts you have of your Sister, is that clear?!" Kaname gulped and shook and nodded "Yes… S-sir…."

Terry sighed mentally. He was about to leave shortly anyways. He needed to take care of his mission before anything else happens or anyone else got involved. The body count was rising and now that it was assured that River will be safe he had to go back to focus on that. He then rubbed his chin. 'Maybe I should ask Karasu to look into this… chimera guy…' Terry says thinking to himself.

Darcaniea and Rick came around the corner, Rick was looking slightly pouted. Darcaniea smiled walking over to Oichi who was sitting at the head table with Law and Niko and Kaeden. Jess and Sabo walked over to the head table with smiled sitting down. They look at Darcaniea and then looked at rick who was all huff as he walked to the bar area, Jess sighed "What happen?"

Oichi was rubbing Niko's feet as she listens. Darcaniea chuckled "Just not in the mood for you know. He has to get use to it, Zach said I shouldn't have intercourse while pregnant" Jess's blinked at her "wow…. Me and Sabo went at it all the time…" "Everyone knows that Jess." Oichi says sighing.

Darcaniea sighed "Well my body is different, I can still have a miscarriage…" Darcaniea said rubbing her tummy "So I have thought of a name if its a girl" Oichi smiled.

Jess smiled "Oh do tell..!" Darcaniea chuckled "Well me and Rick thought of it, if a girl, we are gonna name her Ebony" Jess gasped slightly "Wow that's a gorgeous name…" "It's really cute." Oichi says smiling.

As the night went on, Darcaniea and Rick cut the cake. Everyone had a piece of cake and it was really good., Black Velvet. Father and Daughter dance was next. Sabo was out on the dance floor, Elvira was standing on his feet as he moves slowly, she was giggling. Robin and Haru were there dancing with each other. Darcaniea was dancing with Zach, Niko was watching them he was frowning at them. Not liking that Niko started to charge at Zach but was picked up by Oichi. She was frowning at him. "Niko Yamamoto, you will behave right now do you understand." Niko pouted but looked down.

Jess was recording Sabo and Elvira, she was gigging at them. River sat next with Terry and Ty, River was on her 8th piece of cake. Terry shook his head smiling at her. River finish her piece, she rubbed her tummy humming 'mhmmm this cake was so good!' She looked over to her boys and smiled, she stood up and offered her hand to Ty "You wanna dance with me Ty?" Ty looked at her hand. Terry pushed him to her. Ty looked down blushing a bit as he grabbed her hand. River smiled and led him to the dance floor. River gently danced with him with a smile, Terry was smiling at them as he watched Ty's facial expression. He could tell how uneasy he was still feeling. River's stomach was slightly poking out at him. Ty sighed mentally and turned his head away slightly. River looked down at him and frowned "Ty…" she knelled down holding his hands.

He looked at her. River looked at him with such serious look in her eyes "I will never abandon you, I will never push you away after girls are born. You are… you are my son…. Not biocialy... Even though Danni won't let me adopt you…. I'm your mother no matter what Ty, my little lion" she gentle kissed his forehead. Terry smiled. It was understandable how Ty was feeling. With what he had been though. It would probably be after the twins are born when it finally hits him that he won't be abandon. Believing is seeing as some will say.

Darcaniea stopped dancing with Zach, she smiled "Thanks but a little cute bunny is upset" Zach chuckled "Let me walk you over to him" Darcaniea smiled and Zach walked over with Darcaniea.

Niko was patting Oichi's hands laughing at himself. Darcaniea smiled "Heythere little man." Niko looked at smiled at Darcaniea. "Auntie!" He then frowned looking at Zach and pouted. Zach smiled down at him and knelled down to where his eyes were full view, Zach's eyes changed into his red slit eyes, making Niko's eyes widen. Zach smiled "she's all your little man"

Niko's eyes sparkled as he started to reached out to Zach a bit. Oichi shook her head. Zach got up and walked away. Darcaniea chuckled and picked him up "You wanna dance with me little bunny?" "Dance!" Niko says hugging her. "My Auntie! MINE!" He says happily. 

Darcaniea giggled and walked with him to the middle of the dance floor at the father and daughter dance was over as another slow song came on. Darcaniea smiled and held him gently and started to slow dance with him "Be good don't you pull my hair, auntie won't be happy with you" Niko cuddled his face in her shoulder smiling.

River had sat back down, Ty was sitting down back next to Terry. Cammy came over with Cloud, she was hiding behind him shyly. River smiled at them "Cloud" she signed to him speaking also. Cloud smiled and looked at his little sister and moved her to Ty.

Ty recognized her. Cammy was flushing and smiling "Hi Ty…." "Hi…" Cammy smiled softly "I wanna say sorry… for scaring you…a year ago…" "…It's okay…" Ty says. Cammy smiled brightly and offered her hand "Friends?" River and Cloud were smiling brightly at them. Ty looked at her hand and looked down at his own. Terry rubbed his head. "It's okay Ty. I promise." Ty looked back at Cammy and gave her hand a quick shake before quickly pulling back. "Ok…" He says softly. Cammy smiled and giggled running away. Cloud chuckled and he signed something to River making her gasp and he walked away, Terry and ty looked at her. "Well?" Terry says. River chuckled "Looks like Ty has a girl crushing on him" she chimed. Ty frowned at that as he leans on Terry.

After the song, Darcaniea put Niko down next to Zane and Kaeden, Alaric and Robin. Elvira was walking over by herself shouting hi. Robin giggled at her saying hi back, Alaric pouted at Robin. Darcaniea smiled at Niko "play with the others, your mamma use to dance to this song" She said as a cute techno song came on, Robin jumped clapping her hands "DANCE!"

Danni smiled as she watched Zane jump up and down excitedly. Elvira giggled and moved with Robin, Cammy came over and started to join the cute dance.

Kaeden was bobbing his head as Zane dance around him. Darcaniea walked back with Oichi and they were smiling watching Niko move slightly as a disco ball turned on. Making the kids screamed happily. Jess and Sabo were recording, Elvira was jumping up and down clapping her hands humming slightly. Lily smiled at the sight as she took pictures of them. She zooms in on her camera to Niko as he copied Zane with his jumping even though his feet never left the ground. Elvira was moving her body with robin more giggling and smiling. Niko was close to her, he turned his head to Elvira. The first this he saw was her burgundy red hair, as the disco lights moved across her, it made a shine on her red hair making it very pretty.

Niko without a second thought grabbed her hair and started to pull on it, laughing. "Pull! Pull!" Elvira's eyes widen and screamed and trying to get away but Niko still had her hair in his hands pulling more making her fall on her butt making her cry and scream loudly making everyone hear her, eyes widen all around them.  
Niko kept pulling. Alaric eyes widen. "NO! stop!" Robin was frowning "Niko let go of her!" Kaeden frowned and tried to separate Niko from Elvira. "Stop Niko! Stop it!" He yelled. Jess's and Sabo's eyes widen as they stood up and rushed over. Law frowned walking over to Niko with Oichi behind him with a very angry look on her face. Zane tried to get Niko off Elvira. "Mean Niko! Mean!" He says. Niko reached out and grabbed Zane's hair to. Zane's eyes widen as Niko pulled. "Pull!" Zane tears. "Ow! Hurts! Stop it!" Danni frowned. She was going to let Oichi and the others handle this but now Niko was hurting Zane. She stood up and marched over to them. Jess and Sabo reached Niko and Elvira, Elvira was moving her arms violently, she managed to get out of Niko's grub, Jess knelled down and picking up Elvira and backing away from Niko, Elvira was crying none stop, Sabo was frowning at this, he rubbed Elvira's back. Darcaniea reached them, "Niko! Let go know!" she shouted at him. Niko frowned at her. "NO! PULL!" He says to her.

Law was frowning as he grabbed Niko. Danni walked over and removed Niko's hands from Zane's hair. Zane was crying as she picked him and backed away from Niko. Law picked Niko up. Niko, was frowning as he started to struggle against Law. "No! Pull! MINE!" He screamed and kicked, throwing a tantrum. "Niko!" Oichi yells. Niko stops. Law turns him around to face a very angry Oichi. Niko shakes in Law's grip. "How many times have I told you that pulling hair is bad! Very Bad!" Oichi says. Niko frowns at her. "NO! MINE! PULL, PULL, PULLL!" Kaeden gasps knowing what was going to happen next. He rubbed his own hands remembering the popping he gotten from telling his mother no. Oichi frowned and just like Kaeden thought she popped Niko's hand twice. Niko was stun for a second before he starts crying. "Take him outside." Oichi says to Law. Law sighs and starts to leave with Niko. "Mama!" Niko cries out, the further he got away from her. Oichi huffs out as Niko cries loudly calling for her. His cries finally died down when Law left with him but she could still hear him thanks to her hearing. Terry rubbed his. "Jeez…kids got quite a pair of lungs on him..."

Jess and Sabo were rubbing her back, she was still crying but it was softly, she was holding her head "Owie, owie…"

Oichi frowned as her head started to throb. Alaric stepped to them "Is she okay?" Darcaniea was frowning "check her head" they frowned and Sabo removed her hand, making her frown. Jess checked her head and smiled and relief "She's not bleeding, just a small red area" Sabo smiled and kissed her head on her owie "Its all okay hunny, I just kissed your booboo away" Elvira softly smiled "daddy…." Jess and sabo smiled, they looked at Darcaniea who nodded "Go on, take her home, its too much excitement for her for one night" they smile at her "Thank you" Darcaniea smiled "no problem" Jess and Sabo looked at Oichi, who stepped to Elvira and kissed her owie.

"Sorry Elvira. Niko didn't mean it. He just got to excited being so close to a cutie like you." She poked her cheek. Elvira giggled. Jess and Sabo smiled "it's okay Oichi, see you when we get back from our honeymoon" "Yeah…"

They turned away walked out with Elvira. Darcaniea padded Oichi's shoulder "One day Niko will grow out of it" Oichi frowned and looked down. "I hope so…"

Danni was holding Zane rubbing his head. "Niko mean!" He cries out. Kaeden frowned at him and walked up to Danni and Zane. "He's not mean!" He yelled at Zane. Zane turned to him. "MEANIE!" Zane yelled back "HE'S NOT!" Kaeden yelled. "IS SO!" Zane yelled. "IS NOT!" Oichi held her head frowning. "Ok enough!" She says stopping Zane and Kaeden from yelling at each other. "Kaeden outside with Law." Kaeden frowned. "But!" "Now." Oichi points. Kaeden looks down upset and storms outside.

Oichi sighs as she rubs her head, it was throbbing worse now. She didn't know what to do about this hair pulling habit of Niko's. She sighs loudly with frustration. "Sorry mama. He really didn't mean it…" She finally says as she holds her head. Danni nodded. "I know sweetie. It's just like Zane and his habit of taking his clothes off. When he's popped enough he will stop. Trust me. You did..." Oichi sighs as Danni chuckled a bit.

Oichi turns to go sit down. That weird feeling was coming back but it was more intense. Her face turned a slightly shade of green as she felt the need to throw up. Danni also feeling a off feeling from Oichi followed her. "Oichi?" Oichi turn to her. Danni frowned at Oichi's look. "Oichi are you okay?" Zane frown. "Sis?" Oichi smiled weakly. "I'm fine. Just need to sit down. Think I got a headache or something." She said as the sickly feeling grew.

Danni kept her frown as she looked at Oichi's face. She rubbed Oichi's forehead. "Are you sure you're feeling well. You can't lie to me you know." Oichi was about to push her hand away when he light smiles finally failed. She covered her mouth and suddenly took off to find a bathroom. "Oichi!?" Danni called out. Darcaniea's eyes widen "Oichi?!" Dawn was frowning watching, she looked at Lily who had a sleepy Roxas in her arms she was frowning.

Lily got up and walked over to Dawn. She handed Roxas to Dawn and smiled softly at her. Then headed out to check on Oichi with Danni behind her with Zane.

The next morning around 4am on the 21st, Oichi was frowning as she sat on the bed. Yesterday she was experiencing horrible headaches and in the end, she puked her guts out in the bathroom. Hearing this, Law had taken her and the boys home early. Niko was on punishment for the reaming night. No Batman toys and no good night kiss from Oichi which upset him dearly.

Now that both Jess and Darcaniea's wedding was over Oichi had to leave. If she stayed any longer she wouldn't be able to make it back for Niko's birthday in August. She would have already left if Law wasn't being a worry wort. He was making her take two more pregnancy tests and even had Gabby do a scan but as always nothing showed up. He wanted to do a blood test as well but Oichi had to stop him right there.

"Law. I'm fine. I got a little sick yesterday okay I must have eaten something to didn't settle in my stomach. As you saw the moment we got home and I took an hour nap I nearly ate everything in the house." Law sighed as he sat at his desk. "Oichi…I don't want you to go on this training if you really are pregnant." Oichi crossed her arms. "Law you took a bunch of tests. Gabby scanned me over and over. I'm not pregnant. I'm not showing, I don't have morning sickness, I haven't even been eating that much lately. If I was pregnant wouldn't I be showing something more than a loss of appetite?" Law frowned and looked down a bit. Oichi walked over to him and sat in his lap. "Oh my hunny bun. I know how much you want me to have kids and I know your worried about how the strain would be on my body." She lifts his chin up. "Trust me. As much as you been jumping me lately it's going to happen soon." She placed his hand on her stomach. "When it happens my stomach would start poking out right? You can feel it every day and feed me as much as you want. Take as many pictures. Heck cuddle my stomach for all I care and I can't wait to share those moments with you. Maybe not today but someday okay?" Law hugged her. "I suppose your right…just be careful." They shared a sweet kiss.

Karasu suddenly appeared in the room. "Lady Oichi. The car is waiting." Oichi and Law separate. She gets off his lap and picked up her already packed duffle bag. "Alright. I'll Meet you outside." Karasu nodded and disappeared.

Law wrapped his arms around Oichi. "Promise me you will be careful." Oichi smiles and nods. "I will try." They walked out the room leaving the door open. Oichi went to Niko's room and peaked in. Niko was already up and waiting. He was still teary eyes with a slight redden face. When he saw Oichi he started crying. "Mama!" He yells reaching out to her from his crib. Oichi walked over to him and picked him up. He hugged her. "Mama…" Oichi rubbed his back gently as she rocked him.

Over in the corner there were a few bags packed for him. He was going to be staying with Dante and Dawn while she was away. Oichi wanted him to get use to Dawn and Roxas at the least. It took him forever to even give Jess the time of day. She didn't want him to have that distant relationship with Dawn and Roxas. Kaeden was also leaving. He was going with Lily and Garp back to the island for the rest of the summer. She wanted him to meet and get familiar with the rest of the family and learn more about their home.

Oichi felt soft breathing on her neck. Niko had fallen asleep on her. She smiled and puts him back in his crib. She kissed his puffy cheeks. "Please be good Niko. I love you so much my little bunny." She smiled at him before walking out to Kaeden's room. He was sleeping, curled up in a ball. She giggled and moved the blanket off him. Kaeden was cuddling his life size doll of Iron Man that Vivi got him. Oichi sat down and kissed his forehead and re-tucked him in. She rubbed his head. "I love that you came to your little brother's defense Kaeden. When you come back please keep that up. I love you my cute iron man." She got up and closed the door behind her.

Eric was in the living room with Jack, Kayla, and Kim. Them being up early in the morning was like an unspoken rule between them now. They were eating leftover dinner from last night, watching cartoons. For some reason Jack likes switches homes. If he wasn't at Danni's he was at Terry's and if he wasn't there he was at Oichi's.

"Leaving so soon?" Kayla says as Oichi walked in. "Yes, please watch the house while I'm gone. No fussing either please and I really wish you guys would spend more time with Terry and Ty like this." Jack chuckled as Cassandra jumped off his lap and walked to Oichi. "Please, since Terry's chick is pregnant he could care less about us." Eric says. "I don't have time to play all lovey dovey just cuz she's having his kid." Jack says. Oichi frowned. "She's carrying your nieces." The siblings shrugged as they turned their attention to Tv. Oichi sighed and shook her head.

Cassandra started to rub against Oichi's leg. Oichi smiled. She wasn't too fond of cats but it was like Cassandra wouldn't take no for an answer. She bends down and rubs her head. Jason, who was laying by Eric's feet saw this and went to Oichi. He barked. "Shh Jason. The boys are sleeping." Oichi says. Jason barks softly. "Good boy." She rubs his head. "You two make sure the house is one piece." She says chuckling. Jason went back to Jason's feet and Cassandra jumped on Jack. Kim walked over to Oichi and hugged her. "Be careful…" She said softly to where Oichi could only hear her. Oichi smiled and hugged her back. "Your welcome to stay as long as you want Kim and if anyone bothers you make sure you tell Law." Kim looked to Law who was leaning on the wall.

Once Kim let go Law and Oichi head outside where a car was waiting for her. "Make sure Niko gets to Papa and Auntie Dawn before you go to work. Make sure he has everything he needs. Meds, toys, food, blankets, OH and his batman stuff animal to chew on so he doesn't rip anything to shreds." Law chuckled and pat her head. "I know. I have to make sure Kaeden's things are packed as well you know. You did most of the packing for Niko and I'm sure Dante knows what to do if Niko gets a little fussy." Oichi smiled. "Sorry. I just don't wanna leave them." Law hugged her. "I don't want you to leave either but this is something good for you. Maybe if you learn about this beast thing maybe it could unlock more doors for both you and me." Oichi looked up at him. "Do you best Ichi. You have Gabby so if you need moral support I am here. I am always here for you." Oichi smiles and nods as they share one last kiss. She then waves as she goes to the car. Karasu opens it for her before joining her. Law smiles as he waves and watches the car take off.

River and her mother were out, at Jess's. They were checking out Jess's and Sabo's new house. They in the Livingroom, River smiled looking around "wow this place is amazing" Jess chuckled "Thank you" she sipped her drink "Happy late birthday, I'm sorry I didn't say it to you on the 17th" River chuckled "Its alright Jess, it was your wedding, Terry and Ty did say it to me thought, but since we were all caught up in two wedding we didn't have time to spend it…" she pouted, Renia rubbed her daughters back "Its alright, I'm sure you will have time spend with them?" Jess chuckled "Yeah, I'm sure they will" River flushed and then blinked "What where's Elvira?" Jess chuckled "With Sabo, he is out with her, food shopping. Giving me the break" River and Renia chuckled.

At the store Sabo rolled Elvira with in the cart as Sabo was checking the meats, Elvira was in a Crocnfrog 2-in-1 Shopping Cart Cover. Elvira was playing with the little toys on it. Sabo smiled hearing her while looking at some nice roast chunks.

Law was knocking on Dawns door with a sleeping Niko in his car seat. He had to be at work a bit earlier then expected for a meeting. Behind him was Kaeden and Eric. They were holding things for Niko. They heard the door unlock and Dante opened it. He was dressed in a dark blue suit. His hair, that was growing longer, down past his shoulders was up in a man bun. "Oichi left?" He asked. Law nodded. "Yes." Dante took Niko's car seat and motion Eric and Kaeden in to put his stuff down. Law looked at Dante. "How long will she be gone?" Dante was taking Niko out his car seat. "Well if she would have left at the start of June she would be back by the end of July. Now, she'll be back right on Niko o's birthday but not even I can tell what time she would be here. She might miss it all together." Law frowned at him as he placed a sleeping Niko over his shoulder. "Anyways, don't go calling her unless she calls you. I don't want you disturbing her traning." Law rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever.

Dante felt something grab his leg. He looked down to see a sleepy Kaeden. "Mornin Grandpop." "Morning Kaeden. Go on and get back in the car. Your grandmother is already waiting for you." Kaeden yawned and nodded as he stumbled out the door. Eric walked out. "Everything is in the living room." He says leaving to the car. Dante shoos Law away and closes the door. Law frowns and heads to the car. Eric was strapping Kaeden inside. They got in the car and left for Lily's.

Dawn came around the corner with Roxas walking next to her holding her hand, she smiled "he's sleeping?" "Yes, for now." Dante says placing the carseat next to his other things. Dawn smiled "I'm gonna make some lunch" Roxas let go of her hand and smiled at Dante and stepped to him slowly, Dawn chuckled and left the room. Roxas reached him "daddy?" "Yes, what is it." "Me see?" he was pointing at Niko. Dante gently turns Niko over to cradle him in his arms. He then picks Roxas up with his other so that he could get a good look at the sleeping Niko. Roxas's eyes widen and smiled "Niko…" Roxas giggled softly "Niko" he said softly. Dante felt Niko shifted a bit in his sleep from hearing his name. "Nnn.." Niko turns his head cuddling into Dante a bit more. Roxas smiled "Down daddy" Dante puts him down. Roxas smiled "Bye daddy" and then he strolled out of the room, his walking has gotten good. Dante walked into the living room and sat down. He grabbed Niko's small hand and examined it. His nails were growing a bit. Sharp. "Needs to be filed down soon. Feet to most likely." He reaches up and gently opens Niko's mouth. He saw his tiny fangs. "Fangs grew in. Wonder if the bear is still holding up. Maybe around the age of four his teeth will mold into regular ones…or maybe not. Hmm…I wish your mother would allow me to run some test on you." Dante says looking at Niko over. "I wonder what type of beast aura you are. Terry's a lion and from what Ronnie says Oichi is a leopard…so maybe a tiger or cheetah…mmm only time will tell I suppose." He places Niko on the couch carefully so that he could set his sleeper up. Out in the hallway Roxas was leaning on the wall he frowned slightly and quickly left.

At River and Terry's, Kaname was in the nursery painting the room. The inspiration for the work was based on a classic safari motif, although the treatment was anything work on scenic pieces from back to front—a technique He learned studying old school Disney animated films. The trick is to keep the things furthest away from the viewer very light, like the super pale mountains in the extreme background. The values of gray become more saturated on the elements of the mural that are supposed to appear closer in the foreground. This technique helps to create depth within the mural. All of the flora and fauna was hand painted with painstaking detail using the finest quality zero-voc paints. No fumes allowed in my florals. He smiled painting the wall 'she's gonna love this…' Ty walking passed the room, he stopped and peeked in. he stepped in and his eyes widen at the wall Kaname had have most half finished.

Ty was covered in paint and was holding on to a bowl of water. Kaname smiled and turned to him "Hey Ty, what do you think? You do you think River and Terry would like it?" Ty nodded. Kaname chuckled "how goes your present for River?" "…It's going good…" He says as he quickly turned to leave the room. Thanks, from the help of Axel and Chaz two out of three of his gifts were ready for River. Terry was out shopping for some food so he wanted to finish his last gift as soon as possible.

At Lilys, Garp was yawning as he walked out the bathroom. Lily was making sure everything pack. "Are you sure you want to come with me Garp? I don't want you to leave when something big is going on…" Garp smiled at Lily. "It's fine Lily. Sengoku pushed me to go anyways. He has everything under control along with your son." Lily walked to him. "I don't want to cause any trouble." Garp chuckled and rubbed her cheek. "It's no trouble at all. It's about time I meet the rest of your family anyways right. Your daughters? I hope they like me more then your sons." Lily smiled and held his hand that was on her cheek. "Thank you for putting up with them. Ever since Anthony it has been quite hard for them to adjust to any man around me. They are 100% stubborn to the bone." Garp leans down and kisses her forehead. "I told you it's fine Lily. Once they say how happy you are with me I bet they would let me fly…I hope." Lily laughs and she leans up to him. Garp's face turned red slightly as he bends down their lips met. Garp's heart fluttered. Her lips were super soft and the smell of mixure of fruit fills his nose. He hears her sighs as he deepens the kiss. His arms wrap around her pulling her close.

Garps heart was rasing. Sure, they had shared a kiss before but this one was a bit different from before. They soon parted. Lily's face was slightly red as she flashed him a lovely smiled. Garp had to contain himself from passing out from that. She looked so cute when she smiled like that. The doorbell was heard knocking Garp back to reailty. "I'll get it dear. You go ahead and start packing the car." Garp watched her leave as he tries to calm his old heart down. 'Now, Now Garp…don't be so rash. You aren't young as you use to be. Don't be acting with your lower half, Lily needs a mature and respectable man.' Garp gulped as started to think of different things to calm him down as he packed.

Lily walked downstairs and opened the door. Law was standing there with a sleeping Kaeden. Lily smiled. "Hi dear." "Morning Ms. Lily hope we aren't to early." Lily shook her head. "Nope, we were just getting ready to pack. Oichi left?" "Yeah, she left before the sky lit up." He handed her Kaeden. "When will you be back?" "At the end of July. I'll call before a head of time." Law nodded as Eric walked up with Kaeden's thing. "Eric sweetie place then near the car please." Eric nodded and turned around. "You go ahead and get to work. Thank you for letting me take Kaeden." Law smiled and nodded as he turns to leave.

At he store, the cart was almost full of food, Elvira was numbing on a cookie he bought for her in the bakery area. He was in apart looking at some chips, when he sees Sasuke and Naruto, Naruto was in the shopping cart checking his phone, Sasuke was pushing him and looking at the food, Sasuke sighs "Sasuke lets make some homemade ramen!" Naruto groaned, Sasuke sighed "You eat to much of it, its not good for you" Naruto pouted "I miss Jess's… it was so prefect! Made by a goddess!" Sabo bite his lip and cleared his throat making Sasuke stop the cart, they look at him and frowned. Elvira smiled and waved "Uncle Naru! Uncle Sasuke!" Naruto smiled brightly at him "Hey Elvira!" Sasuke nodded to her "Hmmm" Sabo sighed "Naruto don't be talking about my wife like that again" Naruto pouted "But its true!" Sasuke shook his head and pop Naruto on the head "Enough know, Jess is married" Naruto pouted "Alright sorry about him Sabo" he pushed the cart down. Sabo sighed and shook his head, then went back to look at the chips.

Somewhere on a private plan Oichi was changing into a black top with blue outlining, Black yoga pants, and black shoes. Her hair was in a bun. She sighed as she looked down at her stomach. She rubbed it slightly. She could now somewhat see her aura but there wasn't a second one. Like Dante she could see a person's aura and see the aura of their child that they were carring. She sighs as she takes a seat. Karasu was flying her to some island where she would be traning. She had learned that Dante wouldn't be traning her so she was a bit baffled at who was going to be her teacher. "Lady Oichi, it will be about another 5 hours so please get some rest while you can." Karasu says. Oichi nods and lays back in the chair. She looks out the window to the sky. She missed Law and her boys already but she had to foucs on getting stronger to not only protect herself but her family as well.

Around the same time, Lily and Garp were getting the car ready and heading out to the airport to get on the second private plan. Chaz was staying behind so look after the house. Lily was on the phone with Dante. "Yes, we are leaving now. How's Niko?" She looked back at Kaeden who was still sleep. "Sleep as well…such cuties. Now, don't neglect your own grandson Dante. I know you have work but Oichi left him in yours and Dawns care…" Lily frowned. "Then bring your work home with you Dante. I don't care. Don't you leave Dawn by herself with those babies. You already have to come to the island for a few days so at least assit her with taking care of the children." There was a pause and then Lily sighs. "I swear Dante, sometimes I wish you didn't get your fathers stupid stubborn side. If I get a call from Dawn saying you aren't helping around that house, I promise I will not hesitate to fly back and give you what for. Do you understand me!?" Lily smiled. "Good. I will see you on the island around July then. Enjoy the rest of your day dear." She hangs up. Garp was chucking at her. Since meeting Dante, he could tell he marched to the beat of his own drum. He's only ever seen him listen to Lily which is good. It showed how much he respected and fear her.

Garp sighed. He's seen both Dante and Axel in their overprotective mode…now it was time to meet the daughters. Lily said they were ten times worst. He couldn't help but shiver a bit.

Not long, River and Reina had returned home. Reina helped River out of the car and walked her to the house, helping her inside, River smiled "I'm home!" Renia smiled.

Ty was in the living room cleaning his now clean face from the paint. "Welcome home…" He says. Terry was in the kitchen with headphones on. He was making something sweet for Ty and River to snack on while he finished up cooking. Renia helped River to the Livingroom, River smiled "Thank you mama, where's Robina and Haru?" Renia chuckled "Haru took her to the Zoo" River smiled and sat down, sighed deeply "my feet…. Mama…" Renia chuckled "alright let get you a foot soak ready" she took off River's shoes and stepped away.

Ty rubbed his hands together. A while back he and Oichi had a talk about River and the babies. Oichi had assured him that even since he had been staying with River and Terry that River had never lied to him. So she says that she wouldn't abandon him was her telling the truth… Ty looked down. He wanted to believe that. Deep down he did he really, really did but, he was scared. His real mother left him and then before he was sold completely to the dragons he was with another woman who he thought would be his mother but she abandon him as well and then the dragons…though it wasn't the family kind of abandonment they still discarded him as a broken toy and forced him on another woman. So how could he not feel like once those babies were born River would just toss him aside…what would his brother do, would he toss him aside as well? Would Oichi?

Ty felt a tug in his heart. He rubbed his chest. He suddenly got up and ran to his room. River blinked "Ty…?" Ty quickly shut his door locking it. He looked around and scrambled to find a piece of paper and crayons. Oichi had taught him that if he ever felt this feeling of torment then this was a good way to let it out. He found his sketch book Oichi gave him and opened it. He grabbed crayons, closed his eyes and started to move his hands rapidly across the paper. The more he did this the calmer he got so he kept doing it. River got up slowly and walked to Ty's room, reaching his room she knocked on it "Ty? Hunny you okay?" "I…I'm fine…" Ty says. River frowned "Alright, I'll be downstairs okay son?" "Okay…" River turned away and walked back stairs. Ty kept his eyes closed as he kept letting his hands moves. He had no idea what he was coloring but, it was helping his heart calm back down.

Getting back downstairs, Renia has already set up a foot tub on the floor, River smiled and stepped over sitting down on the chair, Renia mixed in herbs in the hot water. Finished, she put in River's feet in the water, River sighed with a deep smile "this feels so good…" Renia chuckled "soak your feet for a little bit" she got up and walked away tot eh kitchen, stepping in she sees terry making food. She smiled "River is relaxing and soaking her sore feet"

Terry nodded to her reading her lips. He was rocking his head to the music he was listening to. He handed her a tray. He had made some treats for River so she would have to wait to longer for food. He had made Sangria Cupcakes using Lily's secret recipe that she allowed him to use. The frosting was made with blueberries and strawberries giving it a light pinkish color. He had sliced some strawberries, apples, and banana's on the side with a scoop of whip cream. He had made two trays, each with twelve cupcakes on it. "Please give her this. I'm almost done with the food." He says to Renia. "Also, feel free to have one as well. It's my grandma's recipe." He says turning back around to finish his cooking. Renia chuckled and walked back to River, River was leaning back in the chair with a happy smile. "Hunny" River looked up and her eyes widen to see a tray with treats in her hands. Renia smiled "From Terry, he's almost done with your food" River giggled "THANK YOU BABE!" Renia chuckled and put the tray on River's lap. River giggled and started to stuff her face with such joy "Mhhhhmmmmm!" Renia chuckled"

Over at Dawn's, Dante was doing some work with Gabby. Doing some paperwork. He was also listening in on the meeting Law was in. He was discussing about who would become board members for the hospital and who would have control over what. Niko was awake and now sitting on the floor next to him. He was chewing his batman bear making 'Nom, Nom,' sounds. Dante looked down at him. He could see Niko's tiny fangs biting into the bear but no tearing was made. That was good. It meant for now that material was good enough for him now. He needed to let Oichi know what to use for their clothes from now on. The doorbell suddenly ring. Niko stopped and looked at him.

Dante sighed and grabbed a gift wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper. He got up and went to the door. Opening it, his brother Axel and Chaz were standing there. "Yo bro! Mom left?" Dante nodded. "Yes." He gave the gift to Axel. "Heard she put you on lock down." Axel says smirking. "Yes, but it wont stop my work. If you don't need anything else, please leave." Axel was about to say something when Dante closed the door in his face. "Well fuck you to Dante…" Axel says through the door. Dante chuckled lightly as he went back to the living room.

When he got there Niko was standing up looking at Gabby. "Ma?" Gabby looked at him. "Lady Oichi is gone at the moment. She will be back to prince Niko." Niko tilted his head. "Gabby lay off the titles. He's a child." Gabby nodded. "Apologies." She then turned herself into one of Niko's favorite shows. Looney Tunes. Niko's eyes sparkled as he sat back down and watched her. Dante went back to doing his work.

Axel was walking away, a little ticked that Dante slammed the door in his face. He then stopped as an angry mark popped on his head. "I'll be right back Chaz. I'm gonna go give Dante what for." Chaz shakes his head and heads to the car. Axel walks to the door and opened it. Dante always had a bad habit in leaving his doors unlock. As soon as he walked through, he stopped to see Roxas rushing out of a room and he stopped looked at Axel. Roxas smiled "Uncle!"

"Yo, squirt, I see your walking better now." Axel says. Dawn peaked around the corner and smiled "Hello Axel, would you like some lunch?" "Na, I'm good. Hear to give Dante what for, then I'm off to take care of somethings." Dawn put her hands on her hips "Nope you will eat my lunch, I made enough for a pregnant woman" she laughed, "Roxas go tell daddy lunch is ready" Roxas pouted "No!"

Axel raised his eyebrow. Dawn frowned "Why not?" Roxas crossed his arms "Daddy butthole!" Dawn's eyes widen and narrowed 'Danni and her mouth! Teaching my son that word at his AGE!' "Daddy no like me…." He looked down frowning with a sniff that made dawn's heart sank "Roxas…' Axel laughed. "That sounds like bro. Never showing any love or affection even to his own kids." He walked to Roxas and picked him up by the back of his shirt. Roxas blinks and looks at Axel. "Listen squirt, your Dad loves you. You're a little too young to understand but your dad has a habit in making his kids learn from the start that you can't always depend on your parents. Sometimes you gotta do things on your own at your own pace. Though I wish he wouldn't do that while you're at this age but soon you'll turn out to be more independent like your big sister." Roxas looked at him a bit confused making Axel laugh again. He placed him down on the floor and rubs his head. "Just go in there and hug his face. I promise you he'll hug you back. You matter what he says or do just know that your Dad loves you just like he loves your sisters. Never forget that squirt." Dawn smiled "awwww"

Axel placed his hands in his pocket. "I see Dante already has his hands full so I'll beat the crap out of him next time." He turns to leave. "I have to get going, kinda in a rush so I'll have to pass on your cooking Dawn. Maybe some other time." He hears a honk and chuckles as he leaves. Roxas blinked but smiled and ran to the Livingroom, making dawn gasped Roxas no running be careful!"

Roxas reaching the Livingroom, he frowned the Livingroom double doors were closed, he banged on the door "Daddy!"

Dante placed his work down and goes to open the doors. Roxas grinned up at him jump at him. Dante frowns as this as Roxas hugged his face. He remembered how a certain baby monkey use to hug his face like this all the time… "Daddy! Love you!" Dawn stepped over and smiled at this "Dante Lunch is ready" Dante sighed as he reached up and pulled Roxas's off his face. Usually he would had simply placed him on the floor but just like Axel said he hugged Roxas slightly. Roxas smiled "Daddy…" Dawn chuckled "I bet your idiot uncle told you to do that…" He sighs mentally. 'Oichi use to do that to me when she wanted attention…can't believe my idiot brother remembered that…' "I'll have to kill him later…" Dante says looking back to Niko. His attention was still on his Lonney Tunes as he chews on his stuff animal. "It's not time to feed him yet, so lets eat…" Dante says. Dawn smiled "Alright, Roxas go sit at your table, Dante set up the two food tv trays" Roxas grinned and walked to this cute little table and sat down that was in the Livingroom. Dawn walked away to get their food.

Niko was ignoring them as he kept his focus on his show. Dawn came back with a push cart with food on it, Dawn placed Dante's lunch on his tv tray. Italian Pulled Beef Sandwiches, dante had a hidden smiled, oh how he loved her beef sandwiches.

"Thanks." He says said. Dawn smiled and placed Roxas's cute little lunch "There you go hunny, mama's homemade star cut chicken nuggets!" Roxas's eyes widen "Yay!" he started to eat his., Dawn smiled and sat down next to Dante with her tray and took a bite of her food "Mhmm, so good" Dante ate as he worked, keeping an eye on Niko. Like Oichi had told him his attention span at the moment was focus on his shows. She told him that he could watch Tv, if he's interested in the show, all day if he wanted to. Dante really wished Oichi would let him try some test out on Niko.

Axel and Chaz were picking something up from their store. They had opened up a furniture and construction business together. Their works were loading up something in car. Chaz was marking them off the list. "Alright, we got almost everything. We need to stop by Oichi's store and then we can head out." Axel nodded as he got in the diver seat. "Alright, let's get a move on. Don't need to be rushed you know." Chaz laughed and got in. The waved bye to their workers and headed off to finish off their list.

River finished her tray, licking her lips "So good, mama can you get me some blueberry lemonade?" Renia chuckled and got up "No problem" she got up and walked to the kitchen reaching the kitchen she stepped in and smiled at the food "Wow, your spoiling her Terry"

"She deserves nothing but the best." Terry says. Renia chuckled "She wants your homemade blueberry lemonade" Terry cleaned his hands and went to pour her a glass. "The food is done. So whenever she's ready to eat we can." Terry says handing Renia the glass, Renia chuckled "River! The food is done, come on in here!" Terry smiles as he goes gets the plates. They hear River rushing in and her eyes widen and gasped "Terry… you shouldn't have…." "Anything for the birthday girl you know." Terry says smiling. River bite her lip and smiled with happy tears down her face "Oh Terry! I love you!" "Yeah, I know, I'm awesome right!?" He flashed her a smiled. Renia chuckled "Go sit down" River smiled and sat down, feed me!" Terry nodded. Honestly he had never cooked for anyone other then himself and Oichi. He thanks Lily mentally for letting him use her recipes. He had cooked different types of food since River was eating just about anything these days. He made sea scallops and filet mignon with rosemary-wine pan sauce. Pasta with broiled zucchini, sweet corn syrup and Norwegian flatbread. Parmesan Baked potatoes slices. Roasted potatoes with bacon, cheese, and parley. Chili-Rubbed Ribeye Steak with Maple-Bourbon Butter. Asian beef and Broccoli salad and his personal favorite Mongolian Beef. He made River a large portion and placed it down in front of her. River was already digging in, Renia slipped away and was already upstairs. She stepped in the nursery were Kaname was picking up his stuff, he had just finished painting. The type of paint he was using dried fast. Renia smiled at his work "Wow Kaname, this is amazing…" Kaname smiled "Thank you love, I'm gonna finish cleaning up and set up the nursery more" Renia chuckled "alright and I'm helping" she chuckled. He smiled at her "alright"

At Oichi's shop Max was running things smoothly. Sakura was in the new expanded side that had all the materails and accessories. Since Gabby was also programed into this store he didn't have an issue with keeping an eye on her like Oichi asked. So far, she has been doing an amazing job. She has defused situations, brought sales up, helped Vivi model some outfits and more. He didn't understand why Oichi wanted him to keep an eye on her. He was doing a bit of work on her new laptop. On the main screen, there was a file that had Darcaniea's name. He wonders what was on it. He tried opened it but it seems Gabby had locked it. Sakura also had a folder along with the twins. "Hmm, wonder what she's doing…"

The doors to the shop opened and Axel and Chaz walked in. "Ah, Uncle's are you here for the gifts?" "Yup, Could you hurry it up please? Don't want to be to late." Max hit a button bringing Gabby up. "Greetings! My name is Gabby! How may I assit you today!?" Max smiled. "Call Sakura in here for me." Gabby nodded and closed her eyes. Soon Sakura came in quickly. "Um, you needed me sir? Did I do something wrong?" Max shook his head. "No, I need your help get the deliveries out the back. You don't mind do you?" Sakura shook her head. "No sir. I'll help you!" She quickly headed to back. Chaz whistles. "From what I heard she's got quite a rep…" Axel looks at Max frowning. "Your not…" Max frowned and stood up. "Don't give me that look Uncle. I don't chase down kids…" He says walking to the back.

Moments later Sakura, Max, and Chaz were loading gifts into the car. "That should be all. Sakura you can go on your lunch break." Sakura looked at him. "I'm fine. I can work a bit more." Max smiled and points down the side walk. Sakura looks to where he was pointing and smiled. Eric was walking with a lunch box in his head. Sakura giggled and quickly ran to him. "Eric!" She jumped on him nearly making him fall. "Watch it you bone headed idiot!" Eric yelled. Sakura smiled and hugged him tightly. "You brought me lunch? Let's go eat it together!?" "No thanks I got stuff to…" Sakura drags him into the store smiling brightly.

Chaz and Axel blinked at this. "Well…I guess that answers why she seems to have turned over a new leaf or something…" Chaz says. Axel shakes his head. "That boy…" Max laughs. "Love makes people do crazy things." Chaz gets in the car with Axel. "Let's go we have everything now." Axel nods and waves to Max before driving off.

In moments, Darcaniea as drove up and parked her Red Dodge Challenger SRT Supercharged. She got out, wearing black leather skinny jeans, Gormley Gothic Black Shoulder Strapped Corset top, Biker Gothic Round toe Platform High Heels Buckles Studded Spikes Strap Rivet Lace-ups Punk Ankle Boots and a red leather jacket over her corset. Closing the door she stepped to her trunk and took out a large bag out and walked to the store. Stepping in, she stepped in her heels echoed in the store, girls were looking at her with widen eyes. Darcaniea ignoring them, reached the front desk and sees Sakura, she groaned mentally. Sakura looked up at her and frowned "Oh great what do you want?" Darcaniea smirked at her "I'm here to drop off my shipment of my homemade stuffed animal plushies.  
Sakura sighs but keeps everything in. She was doing good so far and she wasn't going to let this get to her. She gets up to get Max since she just went on break. Seconds later Max came out and Sakura left to go to her section where Eric was. "Ah, Darcaniea. I'll take that." Darcaniea handed him the bag. "Your projects have been selling quite nicely so far. I'll see how these sell, and then call you back in. Oichi already approved of you working here whenever your ready if you still would like to work here that is. I already had people not take the jobs since Sakura is working here now. All you would need to do now is to get scanned by Gabby so she can give you access to the store." Darcaniea chuckled "Of course, I already told Oichi I would love to work here, since I'm pregnant I won't be able to work when I hit 6 to 7 months" "That's fine. Oichi made me aware of that." Darcaniea smiled and then she frowned "Can I use your restroom? I feel sick to my stomach…" "In the back." Darcaniea quickly dashed off to the bathroom, knocking a girl over by accident. The girl frowned. Max walked over to her and helped her up. "Sorry about that." The girl looked up him. "That's one of our new worker and she's with child at the moment. I hope you understand that was just an accident." He rubbed her hands with his. The girl blushed getting lost in Max eyes. "O-Okay…" She says. Max smiles. "Why don't I give you a discount on whatever you buy." She smiles as he leads her to the limited sales.

At River's, river devoured all the food was laying on the couch with her head on Terry's lap, he was petting her making her purr like a dragon, Renia was in the kitchen doing the dishes. River had her eyes closed rubbing her tummy. Terry smiled down at her and moved his hand on her tummy and started to rub her tummy making her giggled "Tomorrow we have an appointment with Law for an ultrasound. He's coming here"

"Alright." Terry says. He felt his phone go off. He picks it up and smiles. "I need to go get something right quick." He tells River as he gently sits her up. River pouted but smiled "Alright" "Ty! Come here!" Terry says putting his shoes on. Ty walked out rubbing his eyes. He was once again covered in paint. Terry chuckled. "Did you sleep in your paint again?" Ty pouted. "N-No…" Terry motion him over to him. "Come on. We got something to get." Ty walked over to Terry. "Be back in a second." Terry says pulling Ty out the door with him. River chuckled "Okay!"

A few minutes later the door open and River watched as Terry and Ty started bringing in hand full of gifts. River's eyes widen and she gasped "oh my…" Renia came out of the kitchen and smiled, she sat down on the chair as Kaname came downstairs and grinned to see the gifts "Spoiling my daughter I see"

Axel and Chaz walked in carrying larger gifts. "Yo! We heard your birthday flew on by. So we come baring gifts from the family." Axel says placing the gifts down. Chaz smiled. "Since your part of the family now you have to get spoiled now. You don't have a choice really. If the entire family knew about your birthday your place would be full of gifts by know. River looked shocked "You didn't have too…" Renia and Kaname were smiling at this.

Terry smiled. "Like I said you dissevered the best." He looked down at Ty. "You want to go first in giving River your gifts?" Ty looked down and twirled his fingers. He then nodded. "Okay. Go get them." Ty went to his room. Axel and Chaz were placing the gifts in front of River so she wouldn't do to much moving.

Ty came back with two gifts in his hand. "These…are for you…" Ty says softly. There was a medium size gift wrapped in blue polka dots and a small box for a necklace. River blinked but smiled, Opening the medium size one first she pulled out A teal dragon statue. River grasped softly "Oh Ty its pretty…" Opening the box she pulled out a ying yang designed dragon pendent. She smiled "Ty thank you" Ty blushed slightly. Terry rubbed his chin. "Didn't you have three?" Ty nodded. "I-It's not done yet. Can I go finish it?" River chuckled "Go on" Ty quickly left the room. Terry smiled. "Well, while we wait let's open some of these gifts." River smiled "Alright!"  
Axel sat down as Chaz lifted the biggest one by himself and placed it in front of River. "Terry said you like dragons or something like that. So, this is something we made by hand." River giggled. Opening it, it was a light blue and black Dragon Gargoyle chair and table set. River's eyes widen, Renia and Kaname gasped. Rier smiled "Oh my god…."

Chaz brought another one to her. Opening it, it was a table with outline of a blue dragon under. "Not sure if you have room for all our gifts so if you need us to put in storage we can. We did kinda go overboard haha." Axel says. River was so shocked "You guys thank you…." Kaname and Renia smiled at the gifts.

Chaz also gave River two boxes. She opened on of them out and it was a small statue of and blue and pink dragon perched up on a golden arch. River smiled brightly "This is amazing!" The second one she opened was of a dragon but also a girl that looked just like her. The River mini figure wearing a light blue dress and black top over it, gloves, and her hair was down from the ponytails she wore at times. River giggled "Thank you!" Kaname chuckled "You guys are good at your work" Chaz chuckled flashing a smile like Terry's. "I do get very detailed in my work. I had Terry look at it to approve of it though. Didn't want to give you anything that didn't fit you." River chuckled "Thank you" Kaname clapped his hands "Boys help her up the stairs I would like to show her my gift"

Chaz looks to him. "I suppose we will lean a hand to the birthday girl." River blinked at they helped her up, River flushed. Renia giggled and got up.

Axel stayed down stairs, getting the other gifts ready for her to open. They followed Kaname up the stairs and they reached double doors, Kaname opened it and they stepped inside. River and Terry's eyes widen. Against the painted way, original rustic wood beam from this loft's former life as a factory glows warm in the cool color palette of the space. A modern crystal pendant float in the space, weightless and light. The color palette of the space remains restrained with only the most subtle hues of blush appearing sparsely throughout the space. There was a white rocking chair with matching color pillowed on it, and a couch in the back that matched the chair and pillowed. River smiled "papa you did the nursery for the twins…" Terry smiled softly. "Very nice."

Coming back down stairs Chaz and Axel switched places. Axel picked up some bags and handed them to River. "From the twins. New shampoo, bath wash, and all that other girly things that you girls use. It's brand new straight from a new explored side of the island. They made some for the babies as well and also, they said sorry that they couldn't come celebrate your birthday and that they will make it up to you next year. River giggled "How sweet of them"

Axel handed them another gift from the twins. "This was made by us but requested by the girls." Opening the gift, it was a decorated dragon that could be hung up and turns into a flower. River smiled "remind me to smother them…"

Axel digs in the pile and sits another large gift on the dragon tables. He opened the gift to reviled a fish tank. Terry was confused by this. "Why an empty fish tank Uncle?" Axel smirks as he picked up a longer gift. He brought it to River and heled it as she opened it. Her eyes widen as she saw glass koi fishes, jellyfish, turtles, and all types of sea like made out of glass. River's eyes widen "Oh Axel! You didn't have too…"

"Like Chaz said Terry said you like Dragons but, one thing your gonna learn about your uncle here, is that I march to my own beat. I figure everyone was gonna get you something dragon related so not knowing if you like fish or not I made you a glass aquarium. Don't worry. I know your gonna have little ones running around soon so this is a special made glass from our island. It wont break or shatter unless it's under intense heat like molten lava heat. Trust me Dante's proven that already." River chuckled "Thank you" Renia was looking at the glass figurines "there so cute!"

Moving on with the gifts Axel gave her one from Lily. It was wrapped in cute black and blue wrapping with a bow that said from Lily with a heart under it. River opened it and pulled out a black and blue dragon sleeve bracelet. River gasped "Oh my!"

"Ma made this by hand. She's also sorry that she couldn't make it. So is Ms. Faye. They didn't know your birthday was on the 17th surprisingly since Terry won't shut up about you." Terry pouted slightly. River giggled "I love it!" From Faye. She got a jewelry box with a dragon on top and a blue pendent already inside. From Oichi she got clothes, adjustable clothes for her ever growing belly. She also got the gift from Dante which shocked Terry a bit. Axel notices this. "You think he wouldn't get her a gift?" Terry frowned. "Well…he's not actually the number one support…" Axel chuckled as River started to open her gift. "Both you and Roxas, a child he may be, are overlooking my brother."

Terry frowns. "Sure, his cold hearted, a workaholic, a horrible smoker, and he is super protective over Oichi but don't let that non feeling side fool you. Other then Oichi, you Terry are the closest to Dante. He trusts you the most in this world, even right now." Terry's eyes widen slightly. "I wish he would tell you how important you are to him but he'd never do that even if he wanted to." River opens the gift and her eyes widen. It was a sky-blue aura crystal with a dragon on it. It was shinning a blue aura as River held it. Terry's eyes widen. "Is that…" Axel smirked. "It is. A aura crystal. Even better it's one of the islands rarest jewel. Able to show, seal, and even give aura to the user. River blinked at it and she smiled "So pretty…. Oh mama can you get me something to eat?" Renia laughed "More?" River nodded "pickle please" Renia chuckled and got up to get her some.

"Only one other person has that necklace Terry so what does that tell you?" Terry was shocked but his heart was filled with happiness. He knew that Dante was also protective over the island and would never in a million years give away one of it's rarest items to an outsider. The fact that he gave it to River…and even made it into a necklace…It showed that Dante accepted his and River's relationship. River chuckled "How sweet of him"

Terry walked up to River and sat next to her. "My head hurts. I can never understand him sometimes." Axel chuckles as he hands Terry's gift to River. River smiled and kissed Terry's cheek. She opened it and pulled out a light blue dragon egg necklace. River gasped "Terry…" Terry smiled. "Well, we still have one more to go so let me go get your cake." As soon as Terry got up Ty came back down covered in more paint. Chaz looked at him. "You fall asleep in paint again?" Ty pouted. "No…!" He says pulling a painting over to River. "Oichi taught me so…I've been practicing really, really hard because…your always so nice to me…" Ty says. Axel walks to him and helps stand the painting up. "I-It's still wet." Ty says looking down. The painting was a huge teal dragon in forest. River's eyes widen "oh my…." She noticed a girl sitting under the dragon. "T-That's you…" Ty says. River gasped "Me…?"

Ty bit his lip. "Um…t-thank you f-for taking care of me…s-so Happy B-Birthday…M-M…" River blinked at him "ty…?" Ty stopped talking. River frowned "Ty…?" He suddenly turned away to go to his room but Axel grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Oh no you don't squirt. We had a talk about this remember." He turned him back around and pushed him in front of River. "It's not good to hold it in. Tell River what you want to tell her." Ty frowned. "Take a deep breath and relax. Whatever you have to say, no one will judge you. Your safe with family now. Always remember that." Axel says. Renia came back and placed her pickle jar on the table, River's focus was on Ty know "Ty please tell me…"

Ty held his hands. "…I…um…H-Happy…Birthday…M-…M-…Mama….." Ty says. River's eyes widen 'he called me mama….' River was smiling sweetly and opened her arms "Come here Ty" Ty went to her. River smiled and held him "Ty thank you so much my son" Ty hugged her back gently.

Terry was smiling as he came out the kitchen. "Okay, it's cake time." He brought out the cake. It was chocolate mixed with vanilla with blue frosting and a dragon around it. On the cake, it had 'Happy Birthday River' and candles on the top. Chaz got up and moved the fish tank out the way so that Terry could sit the cake on it. River giggled "Yay! It looks so tummy!" Renia and Kaname chuckled "looks amazing Terry"

They watched River blow the candles out and Terry sliced her many pieces. "Have your fill I made a extra one just in case you end up eating that one all yourself." River giggled "I wont hog it!" Renia and Kaname chuckled

Soon Axel and Chaz left after eating a bit. They did clean up all the paper and boxes from the gifts. They let River know if she wanted anything personally made to give them a call.

The front door opened and Robin giggled walking in, she was caring a bag, she smiled and see's everyone in the living room. She giggled and skipped in "Hello!"

"Welcome back." Terry says. Robin gasped at the cake "Can I have a piece…?" River chuckled "Of course sweetie" Renia and Kaname chuckled. Haru walking in holding a giant lion stuff animal. Making Terry and ty blink at him, River chuckled "What's with the lion?" Haru smiled "she wanted it, a lion roared at her and she lit up" River chuckled "Really?" Robin smiled "Yeah! Pretty lion spoke to me!" she giggled.

Terry chucked a bit. Haru smiled "Give her your gift" River blinked and robin smiled "Here auntie, happy birthday!" she handed River the big zoo bag, River smiled and took out two stuff animal peacocks, both were blue and came in the sizes 60/80 cm. River smiled "Oh Robin these are so cute!" Robin giggled.

Ty was trying to rub the paint off his face now. Haru stepped over and handed her a tiny bag making Terry frown at him, River smiled and took out a cute Clavicle Chain Rough Round Peacock Pendant Necklace, it was blue. River smiled "Oh Haru thank you…" Haru smiled sweetly at her "Anything for you" Terry bite his lip.

"Ty, lets go get you cleaned up." Terry says motioning him to the bathroom. Kaname stood up "Haru come with me I need your help" Haru blinked and nodded walking away with his father. Ty left with Terry to get himself cleaned from the paint.

As the night filled the sky the plane Oichi was only finally landed. The door to the plane opened up and Oichi jumped down. Oichi looked around. She didn't get a chance to get a good look at the island when they were landing. "My Lady, I wish you good luck in your training. I will return for you on the 5th." Oichi nodded. "Thanks." She grabbed her bag and started walking. She felt the plane take off, leaving her on the dark island.

Oichi walked carefully as she listens to the different sounds and watched for movements. She could already feel eyes on her. The trees over towered her view from the night sky a bit. As she walked more she saw ruins of an old city. 'Looks like no one lives here…I should find a spot to stay for tonight. It would be foolish of me if I…' Oichi stops. The intent to kill was coming toward her quickly. She dropped her back and braced herself. She took a deep breath as she waited.

Within seconds a shadow jumped out from underground. Oichi's body reacted before her mind did. She jumped back and got into a fighting stance. The shadow rushed her. Huge hands went straight for her throat. Oichi douged it by seconds, jumping out the way. She slide to the side. She was already on defense as the shadow jumped up. It slammed it's fist into the ground creating a mini shockwave, the ground cracked slightly and so did the ruins. Oichi frowned as she stood her ground. Whoever this wasn't go to get the best of her. The shadow charged her again with those huge hands. Oichi growled slightly as she to rushed the shadow.

Like everything was in slow motion, Oichi watched as the hands came inches of touching her face. At the last moment she twirled at out the way and threw a punch with her left hand. She hit the shadow, blasting it through the walls of the ruins. Oichi hissed out in pain as she dropped to a knee. Her hand twitched from the hit she gave. 'What is this thing made off…' She watched as the ruins crumbled on top of the shadow. "I should get out of here while it's trapped under there." She turned to get her bag. Just as she reached down to get her she felt this overwhelming pressure to kill. She broke out into a cold sweet as her eyes turned yellow. She turned around to see the Shadow standing directly at her. The eyes looking down on her were cold, ruthless, empty, All Oichi could feel was the intense feeling to Slaughter her. Her body shook in fear. Her instinct was telling her to run, run away quickly.

She took a step back, tripping over her bag. Her eyes couldn't leave the shadow standing in front of her. 'Run…Get away…RUN!' Her instinct screamed at her. All Oichi could feel was her legs kicking in. She didn't even realize she was running away until she slipped and fell down a hill. Even with the fall she just kept running, no matter how far she got she could see feel the strong urge to kill. In fact, it was getting stronger. Her heart was beating fast. She's never been so terrified before. She turned around for a spilt second to see if she was being followed but, that was a mistake.

As soon as she turned back around something grabbed her by her throat and slammed her into the ground. She gasps out as she looked to see those same eyes. Her heart was pounding out her chest as the grip tighten around her throat. She grits her teeth as she started to black out. 'N-No…I can't die here…I have a family to get back to…get off your ass Oichi! This is why you're here!' Oichi screamed at herself. Oichi's eyes snapped opened. Her eyes glowed yellow and her fangs and nails grew. Her intent to Kill started to match the shadow.

Oichi struggled against the hold on her. She kicked out, reaching as far to kick on the side. Her eyes widen, she could feel a pair of ribs cracking from the kick. 'So it's a person…then…I can win!' She kicks the side again. The grip loosen on her neck as she keeps kicking 'Just one more! One more!" Oichi takes her knee and as was about to bring it the side again when she froze in her spot. She tried struggling but it felt like her body was being held by something like wires. "Sleep…" Oichi looked up at the pair of eyes. "Sleep…" Oichi's eyes widen as the eyes glowed down at her. She felt her body go limp before he eyes started to close and finally she blacked out.

River and Terry were looking at the 21 weeks ultrasound picture, she giggled at it "I cant believe there growing so big now..." "Yeah.." Terry says, going down memory lane, they both remembered the day, it was before Jess dropped off Elvira, it was in the morning.

~flashback~

River was laying on the couch as Law was walking towards her with Terry behind him. River smiled "Hey Law…" "Hey. So how you feeling." River chuckled "I'm good" "Alright that's good to know." Law says.

Terry sat next to her as Law was getting the stuff out his doctor bag. Handing the tablet it to Terry, Law lifted River's shirt and put gel on her tummy, River smiled as Law placed the wand on her tummy and moved it around slightly. They see the twins at 21 weeks, River smiled "Oh Terry look at our girls…." Terry smiles.

"Once you are 21 weeks into your pregnancy, things tend to become a bit easier. Your morning sickness will settle and your appetite will be back to normal as well. It is important to understand though that every woman is different and it is not uncommon for women to continue to experience early pregnancy symptoms in late pregnancy, especially when you are 21 weeks pregnant with twins. It is possible to see the growth of your twins when you have an ultrasound at 21 weeks. The legs and arms of babies become more proportionate to their bodies and their skin is not as transparent as it usually is during early weeks of pregnancy. When you are 21 weeks pregnant with twins, it is possible to see movements of your babies in ultrasound images. It is even possible to see them nudging and kicking each other. At this point, your babies may be around 11 inches from crown to heel with a weight up to 395g each. They will still be covered in vernix, a waxy substance that protects skin of your baby from drying out in the amniotic fluid. This is also the stage when infection-fighting white blood cells develop in babies.

While the babies kick and nudge each other to get more space, there is no need to worry because the membrane between them is amazingly elastic. Ultrasound images will show the chin of babies at their chest with their elbows tucked at their sides. The feet are usually tucked under their bottoms at this stage. They may change their position and stretch out when they are awake. Interesting Facts, there are some interesting facts you may want to know when you are 21 weeks pregnant with twins. You will feel your babies move around a lot, but it is still hard to notice which one moved when. You may sometimes feel it in both sides, but it can be in one side occasionally, especially when both babies have their legs stretched out in the same direction." River blinked "I have been feeling them move…"

"2. Increased Risk of Edema, you are at a greater risk to develop edema when carrying twins. It is even possible for women to develop carpal tunnel syndrome due to buildup of fluid. This causes excessive pressure on the nerves and bones and leads to numbness or tingling in the palm or fingers. Be sure to drink plenty of water and take enough rest to deal with these symptoms. The issue usually resolves on its own after delivery. 3. Feeling Warmer Than Others. Your resting metabolic rate may increase when you are 21 weeks pregnant with twins. This makes you feel warmer as compared to everyone else in the same room. Feeling overheated does not mean you have a fever – it is natural at this time in pregnancy. Be sure to drink plenty of fluids to keep you hydrated. 4. Leg Cramps, It is not uncommon for women to experience leg cramps when they are 21 weeks pregnant. These cramps can make you feel serious pain that comes suddenly. Women with twins are at a greater risk of experiencing these painful leg cramps. It happens because your twins are taking their share of minerals, leaving you with a little. Even a shortage of calcium can cause leg cramps in some cases. Talk to your doctor and ask them about what to include in your diet to provide enough for your babies and your body.." River blinked and looked at her twins "I see…" Law sighs. "But it seems like Terry is taking good care of you so there isn't much to worry about." Terry smiles. "Darn straight I am."

At Jess's, Jess and sabo were packing stuff for there honeymoon, Jess had just got off the phone with River. River agreed to watch Elvira for them. Sabo and Jess were going to the Bahama's for their honey moon. Their flight was, was in 4 hours. They were taking a private Jet that her uncle told her to use. Elvira was sitting on there bed, as the packed there bags, Elvira was playing with a stuff animal giggling away. Jess smiled "It was sweet of River to watch her" Sabo nodded "Yeah, I hope she will be okay over there" Jess chuckled "Don't be silly, she will be okay over there, Elvira hunny you wanna go and stay with River and terry?" Elvira blinked and smiled "Yay auntie River! Uncle Terry!" Jess chuckled Sabo sighed.

An hour later, Jess and Sabo pulled up with Elvira at River's house. Jess smiled "I'll go up there" Sabo frowned but nodded. Jess got out of the car and went to the backseat and got out Elvira. She placed her down and went to the trunk and got Elvira's Ariel suit case. Jess smiled and carried it over to Elvira "Come on lets walk to the front door. Elvira smiled and walked with Jess to the front door. Reaching the front door, Jess knocked on it. Hearing footsteps, the front door opened, River smiled "Hello" Jess smiled "Hey and thank you, we will be gone for a whole month…." River chuckled "Don't mention it, you need a break" Jess smiled "Yeah I know" Terry appeared behind River, River nudged him "take her suit case"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Terry says grabbing it. Jess knelled down "okay sweetie, you be good for your auntie River and Uncle Terry okay?" Elvira pouted "You wont stay?" Jess shook her head "Me and daddy are going on a personal vacation, you promise me to be good?" Elvira nodded "Yes mama…." Jess chuckled and hugged and kissed her "I promise me and daddy will video call you okay?" Elvira smiled "Okay!" Elvira stepped to River. Jess waved good bye and walked away, they all watched Jess get in the car only to see Sabo step out and waved to Elvira "Bye sweetie!" Elvira smiled "bye daddy!" Sabo got back in and drove off, River stepped back and Elvira stepped in "Alright you hungry?" Elvira smiled "yes!" Terry took her suit case and went to place it in Robin's room.

The next day Karasu was jumping over the buildings. It early in the morning and he was doing a few side jobs. Being the last of the crow clan he still had things to fulfill. Now, he was on a side job to eliminate a threat as one of his jobs. Karasu landed on the building as he waited for target. Terry had asked him something the other day. About the Chimera clan. Before that conversation went on Karasu smacked the back of his head, thinking he had done something to tick them off. That's when Terry told Karasu about Haru and what he had done. Karasu shook his head remembering the conversation. He had knowledge on all the clans his family knew. Since they were an open mercenary ninja clan they got asked to a lot of job back in those olden times. Some clans used them as decoys, some used them as experiments, some used them as example and so on. Karasu didn't like the fact that his people did anything and everything just to fill their pockets and now look what happened. His family, His clan, other then his grandfather were all gone.

Karasu told Terry not to get involved with the Chimera clan. If River and her family under the protection of Zach and Dante then they would be safe. Karasu looked down to see a car pull up. A few men got out and walked inside. Karasu narrowed his eyes as his body disappeared leaving a black feather, floating down.

Inside the building a small meeting was going on. "I heard the price for that noble girl has gone up in recent day." "Don't know why. No one is crazy enough to go after a dragon's head but the one of the mom ha, that should be easy. We can make money off of that easily." "I don't know man. That might be a hard pill to swallow. Going after that woman is also high risk." A man laughs. "That's why the price is so damn high! The higher it gets the more people will start to go for it. The vast amount of Greed in man will never stop amazing me. Anyways on to more important things. I heard Hody got the settlement ready?" Another person nodded his head. "Yeah, since it's become a bit taxing to collect kids these days we are moving in a different direction." The man placed down a pill bottle. "A new type of energy steroid that Hody has been…working on. They have been tested on a few homeless people and the results are as expected."

Karasu watched from the shadows. That was all he needed to hear. His mission was to collect that bottle and handle the clean up. Karasu eyes darken as he covered his mouth. He takes out his knifes and jumps down to finish his job.

Karasu sits on the top of the building as he looked at the pill bottle. He sighs. "I wish catching the serial killer was this easy…" He, Eric and Terry were going to be scouting out the area tonight with hopes of bring this to end. So far, the killer had racked up 25 bodies all around Grand Line. They were lucky that it was just in dark alleys so no one really knew about it and since no one put in a missing report for any of those who had been killed that made it a lot easier to cover the story up. Karasu gets up and got ready to leave to meet with his client when he heard slight whimpering. He turns down an alley and frowns. Jumping down he listened for the whimpering. When he didn't hear it again he sighs. 'Might be hearing things…' He turns to leave when he hears it again. It was coming from a dumpster.

Karasu opened the dumpster and saw a bag moving around. He heard the whimpering louder now. Karasu frowned and picked up the bag he sits it down on the ground. When he did he noticed the bag was leaking blood. Karasu frowned and quickly opened the bag. Inside the bag was a puppy. It was beaten and bloodied up. It looked like it had been shaved a bit as well so it was hard to tell what breed it was. The puppy was shaking as it struggled to move. Karasu carefully picked the puppy up. "Hold on for a little longer. I'll get you some help." Karasu quickly left.

In Bahama's, Deep within the idyllic waters of the Exumas, Sandals Emerald Bay Jess and Sabo walked in the check in area. It was so tropical, holding hands they walk up to the front desk. A woman smiled "Welcome to Emerald Bay, how can I help you?" Sabo nodded "here to check in, Mr and Mrs Mikcloud" the woman smiled and typed in her computer, Jess was reading the booklet "Oh Sabo can we sign up for Scuba driving?!" Sabo chuckled "Of course" Jess smiled, looking forward. The woman smiled "Alright, you need to sign this forum and I'll give you your key card and your all set" she handed him a paper, he nodded and signed handing it back to her. The woman smiled and gave him his key card "Here you go and enjoy your stay. Mr and mrs Mikcloud" Sabo nodded and they both walked away to find there room, the baggage guy behind them was pushing there bags in bag cart following them.

On the island, Oichi was sitting on in a tree sighing. Last night was quite a shock. She rubbed her neck. And looked down at her bandage knee and hand. She took quite a beating last night. "Oichi." Oichi looked down to see her teacher, and the person who attacked her, her grandfather Ronnie. Oichi jumps down. "Hi grandpa…" Oichi says. Ronnie patted her head. "Sorry about last night. I had to evaluate your skills before I could start ya training." Oichi looks down. "I guess I did a terrible job…" Ronnie shook his head. "No, you did fine. You showed me that you do well to listen to your new instincts. You show impressive reflexes and when you were trapped underneath me you resolved yourself to try to survive. Enough to crack my ribs." He says rubbing his side. "Sorry about that…" Ronni chuckled. "No need to be sorry dear. This is training. If I don't get hurt then that tells me I'm not training you hard enough."

He turns and motions her to walk with him. "In the next month, me and few old friends of mine will be teaching you how to control that aura of yours. Get your mental mind stronger, teach you new things, and much more. You will be leaving this island as a new person. Personally, I am glad you are hear wanting to train unlike your cousin. Tell me, will you allow me to train Niko as well. By the time he turns six he will be able to fully focus on his beast trait." Oichi nodded. "Yes, that sounds fine. It's best to nip it in the butt before something happens that he can't control."

Ronnie nods. "Now then let me ask you a question before we start." Oichi looked at him. "Are you pregnant?" Oichi frowned. "No. I'm not. Law already gave me tests and they all came back negative." Ronnie looked at her. His eyes shine slightly. It was very, very faint but he could smell the change in her scent but he couldn't scene other aura inside her stomach. 'I'll have to be careful…just in case…'

At River's, Elvira was in the play room with Ty. Robin wasn't there, spending more time to Haru. Ty didn't wanna be in there but River asked to him to keep an eye on Elvira while she cleaned and Terry was out. He was sitting at the art table. Art Craft Oval Table With Storage: Amazing, Sturdy Oval Art Table for Kids with Paper Roll and Two Benches. Elvira sat there coloring and humming.

Ty sighed mentally. Elvira humming more and then smiled "Kitty!" he looked and see a Cute Anime Cat Drawing. He turned his attention back to his own drawing. Elvira giggled "What you drawing?" "A dragon…" Elvira clapped her hands softly "Pretty! Dragon..! like auntie River…." Ty said nothing as he kept drawing.

Over at Dawn's Niko was in the living room eating a bowl of apple sauce. Dante had left for an hour or two. He was tearing down the Grand line hospital today to make way for his own company building. He told Dawn as long as Niko ate his apple sauce and was kept entertained he would be silent so she shouldn't have any trouble with him while he was gone.

Niko was eating with his hands instead of a spoon. He had apple sauce all over him, even in his hair. His eyes sparkled as he wiggled to the opening song of paw patrol. He laughed clapping his hands splattering apple sauce in every direction. Dawn shook her head "Oh Niko, you making such a mess of yourself" Roxas blinked "Messy…"

Niko wasn't paying attention to her until Gabby stopped the show. He frowned. "More!" He says. Gabby appeared from his tablet. "Niko, you are to dirty. Lady Oichi would not like this." Niko pouted. "No! More!" He shouted as he stuffed his face with more apple sauce. Dawn chuckled "Alright little man lets get you bathed and cleaned"

Niko looked up at her as she reached down to pick him up. He eyed her hair. Before he could even think of pulling it Gabby pulled up a footage of Oichi. "Niko!" Niko jumped looked down at Gabby. It was a footage of Oichi that morning before she left. "You better not pull her hair Niko!" Oichi says frowning. Niko looks down and tears slightly. Gabby turned the footage off. "I'm order to show this clip whenever he is near you or Roxas." Gabby says before she disappears. Dawn blinked "I see, thank you Gabby"

"Back River's, River walked in with a tablet, "Elvira sweetie someone is on video for you" Elvira's eyes widen as River handed her the tablet. Elvira looked and she giggled to see her mother and father "Mama! Daddy!" Jess giggled "Hello baby! How are you?!" Jess giggled, Elvira smiled "good! I colored with cussy ty!"

Ty said nothing as he watched his tablet. River smiled "She has been very good" Jess smiled "Really you have been good?" Elvira smiled "Yes!" Sabo chuckled "Such a good girl, I miss you" Elvira smiled "Miss you too daddy! Mama!" Jess and Sabo smiled at her "give auntie the tablet" Elvira pouted "but wanna talk…" Jess and Sabo chuckled at her "Hunny do as your mother said" Sabo said, Elvira pouted and handed river the tablet. River smiled "Don't worry she is in good hands Jess and Sabo" Sabo pouted "She better…" Jess groaned and smacked his arm "stop that!" Sabo pouted more, Jess shook her head "well we gotta go, checking out the beach!" River chuckled "Alright have fun!" they ended the video. River smiled "Alright who's hungry? Anyone want dinner?" Elvira clapped her hands "fish sticks!" Ty nodded. River chuckled "alright" she felt the room

Karasu was at a vet office run by Chopper and Bepo. It was a side things they did together with Law's help. He was dropping off the hurt puppy before he met with his client. Chopper to him to the back. "Will you be coming back to get him?" Bepo asked. "Yes, to see if it's okay." Bepo asked. "We will do everything we can to help it." Karasu nodded again and watched Bepo leave. He then left to meet his client.

In the red line district Karasu appeared in front of a lit building. He sighs as he slips into the top floor. In this party building the high-class people of Grand Line like to sneak around here to have some fun with the girls around here. In the top room, there was the man who ran the red line district. Gild Tesoro. He was a very tall and muscular man with slicked-back green hair who wore pink suit and pants. It was rumored that he was just as rich as the world nobles themselves. Yet, he brought out a place like this. The only reason Dante hasn't brought this place out yet, was because he saw no need to just yet. Though the district is slimy and dirty, filled with common crooks, prostitutes, drug users and sellers, and much more. It didn't harm anything Dante was doing at the moment.

Tesoro was sitting on a throne like chair laughing as he drinks some red wine. He had beautiful women surrounding him while he watched some guys gamble their life away. Karasu appeared before him. "Ah, the ninja boy. I see you work fast." Karasu held up a pill bottle. "A shipment of the new energy pills will be coming tomorrow early at the ports. It would be wise to make your move by then. The ones you wanted dead are also silence. I have made sure that their bodies, nor their vehicle will be ever discovered." Tesoro smirked. "Good work." He snapped his fingers. A woman walked to Karasu. She had a suit case and opened it flashing the money to him. "Will this work for you." Karasu picked up a stack of hundreds. "Yes, this will work." Tesoro laughed. "I never knew having a ninja would make things easy for me. Tell me. How much do I have pay to get you to work for me full time?" Karasu took the suitcase. "I will never work for you full time." Tesoro chuckled. "Then I have another job for you and I will double what I gave you." Karasu looked at him. "What's the job?" Tersoro tossed two wanted pictures at him. Karasu looked at them. It was a picture of Oichi and Danni. "These two women. I want you to capture them and bring them to me. I'll even let you have some fun with them before I turn them in. What do you say?"

Karasu sighed. "You do know what your getting into right? The girl is a world noble now and the woman is in high command of the Grand Line military. Take them out and you will be starting chaos." Tesoro laughed. "Your real smart boy but only the rich will survive that chaos. So what do you say? Do you want to take this on?" Karasu picked up the wanted pictures. "Fine, I will handle it for you but I hope you understand the danger you just placed on your own head." He disappeared from Tesoro's sight. Tesoro laughed as they went back to partying.

Back at Dawn's Niko was crying his head off. It took Dawn forever to finish his bath. Now they were in her room. She was trying to dress him but for some reason Niko was upset. She didn't know how to calm him down. She tried feeding him more apple sauce but it didn't work. She tried giving his batman teddy bear but he pushed it away. She even tried bringing Gabby up to play his favorite shows but that didn't work either. Dawn tried bouncing him but that didn't work either. Niko's face was turning red as his cries got louder. Dawn frowned "come on Niko please its okay…. Please stop crying…" Roxas was covering his ears "Loud!" Dawn closed her eye and then opened them and started hum to Niko "Mhmmmmm. Mhmmmm"

Niko hearing Dawn humming a bit calmed him down slightly. He was still upset at who knows what but her humming allowed Dawn to finish cleaning him up and put him in some fresh clothes. When she finished dressing him up she reach down to pick him up. "NO!" Niko yelled pushing her hands away. "MAMA!" Niko yelled as he started crying again. He rubbed his eyes as he started crying again. "MAAAMMMAAA!" He yelled louder. Dawn's eyes widen 'shit…'

She was about to pick up the phone to call Dante but luckily she heard him coming in. "Dante!" She called for him. Moments later Dante walked in the room. "What happened?" Dawn started to panic "Hunny he wont calm down!" Dante walked up to a crying Niko. He tried picking him up but like Dawn he pushed his hands away. "NOO!" Niko yelled. Dante frowned. "Niko, don't be like that. Your going to make your self sick." Dante went to pick him up again. Niko struggled against Dante, kicking and screaming. "NO! MAMA!" Dante sighed. "Your mother isn't here Niko." Niko cried out for Oichi more until he started coughing. Dawn frowned "Niko please calm down…"

"Can you go get his medicine out his bag. It would be in his juice cup mixed in." Dawn nodded and went down to the living room. She grabs his baby bag and opened it. She found a monkey juice cup and brought it upstairs. Walking in the room Niko was calming down as Dante rubbed his back. He was coughing more as he fussed. Dawn handed him the juice cup. "Thanks." He pulled Niko away and cradle him in his arm. Niko's face was red, his cheeky were puffy. He rubbed his eyes sniffing. Dante shakes the cup in front of him. Niko moves his hands as he coughed. Dante hands him the cup and Niko started to drink it. Dante sighs he figured this would happen. Niko's never spent this long from Oichi's side so it would be hard to get him calm. Dawn frowned "finally…"

"I have to get some work done. The juice should put him to sleep." Dante says. He turns to places Niko in Dawns arm. Niko stops drinking and starts struggling. "NO!" He yelled turning away from Dawn. "NOO!" He yelled again. Dawn bite her lip "Niko please calm down…"

Dante pulls Niko away from Dawn frowning. Niko calms back down. Dante sighs. He didn't need Niko to get attached to him at the moment. Dawn looked at Niko "He hates me…" "He has to learn to get use to you. That's why Oichi left him with us..." Dawn frowned "I know Dante…" "One step at a time. Hopefully he will warm up to you." Niko was drinking his juice trying to keep his eyes open.

Later that night Terry was walking around. From the reports, he got it seem the killer always attacked people when they were alone and away from people around midnight. Eric was on the building, keeping watch as Karasu followed Terry at a distance. Terry looked around. "Come on…where are you…" He looked at his phone it was close to midnight. "I could be home snuggling the heck out River right now…" He sighed as he turned down alley. He suddenly stopped when he heard a scream. Terry frowned and rushed to the screaming. Another turn and he saw a person in a black cloak with a bloody knife. There was a man on the ground holding his shoulder. He was backing up. "L-Leave me alone! Please don't kill me!" The person ignored his pleads and went after him. He screamed in terror.

Terry quickly reached them and shoulder tackle the person. The person went tumbling down near the dumpster. The man looked up to Terry. "W-Who…?" Karasu appeared and grabbed the man and quickly disappeared. Terry frowned at the person getting up like nothing happen. He could feel bloodlust pouring out like an ocean. A swear drop rolled down his forehead. "You got quite the bloodlust going. Who are you and why have you been killing people?" The person looked at Terry and quickly took off running. Terry frowned as he started the chase. The person turned down a corner with Terry right behind. Eric was on the roof jumping and following them. Soon the person crashed into an abandon building. Terry followed. Eric stopped as he started to contact Garp, Sengoku, and Dante. Karasu went in after Terry.

Chasing the person up the building they reached the top floor to a dead end. Terry blocked the one way in and out. He pulled out two combat knifes. "I don't want to hurt you too much, so just give up now." The person says nothing. Terry frowns. "Usually I would have killed you on the spot but we need you alive so I'll ask one more time. Give up…" The person says nothing. It was silent for a second. Karasu blended into the shadows as Eric made his way up towards them.

Suddenly, the person charged at Terry. "So, we are doing it the hard way…" The person brought the blade they were holding down, slicing at Terry. Terry easily dodge them with little effort. When the person tries to stab out, Terry grabs the person by the wrist and flips them into a few broken down desk. The person rolls over before getting up like nothing happen. "Given the size of your wrist and your weight…you're either a woman or a nice feminine dude…"

Karasu was studying the person. Something felt familiar about this person. He watched the person charge Terry but this time at a much fast pace. Terry had his guard up. He dodges the blade but just barely now. It cut the side of his check. Terry growled as used his own knifes to cut down to the person. Just like he did the person grabbed his wrist surprising Terry. The grip from the person started to get tighter. The person looked up slightly and Terry could see red glowing eyes staring at him. His eyes quickly turned yellow, feeling this instinct go out of control, telling him he needed to move now!

Terry quickly broke free from the person and jumped back, creating distances. He breathes slightly heavily as every bone in his body told him to run. Karasu frown as he watched the person walk a slow step at a time towards Terry. 'What is this feeling…why are my instincts telling me to run…who is this?' Terry thinks to himself. He frowned. He was going to ignored his instincts. He had a job to do and he wasn't going to fail it. He stood up and placed a foot out in front of him. He flips the knifes up and when they came down he grabbed them by the hilt, pointing the blade down to the ground. He put his fist up and got in his stance. His eyes then widen as he watched the person do the same thing he did. "No way…"

Jess and Sabo laid on the beach together, they were sipping Mikes hard lemonade. They cuddled against each under there large beach umbrella also snacking on shrimp cocktails that had ordered. Sabo feed her a shrimp, she giggled and eat it "Mhmmm these are so good" Sabo chuckled and kissed her temple "yup so good" she blushed "meaning me?, is good?" Sabo smirked "so good" Jess chuckled.

Terry was sent flying through the wall of the abandon building. He coughed out blood as he sits up, holding his stomach. The person walked through the hole. The struggle between them was slowly turning. Terry stood up just when the person jumped up. Terry growled as he kicked the person up finally given Karasu a reason to move. He jumped out from his spot and landed a furry of blows to the person sending the person crashing to the ground. The cloth covering this person was ripped to pieces from Karasu's blows. Bits and pieces floated down as the person stood up.

Terry could clearly see that the person was a woman now. She had on black shorts with a red tube top. Her black hair was leaking out the part that still covered her face. Terry got back in his stance. "Look lady…lets end this before I really have to hurt you. Even if you are a chick I wont be able to hold back if you kept it up." The girl tilts her head to the side and went after him. She spins quickly send a powerful kick to Terry, who blocked it with his arm. He flinched at the power as he slides back. His left arm twitched slightly. "What the hell was with that kick?"

The girl walked to Terry but stop and jumped back as gun holes came from under the floor. She moved with speed dodging the bullets. A few knifes came from the ceiling. But she blocked them with her knife skillfully. Eric jumped through the floor and charged her while reloading his guns. The girl spins her knife, grabs it by the hilt, and points the blade to the ground. She and Eric clashes as he blocks her attacks with the gun in his left and got shots in with the gun on his right. They broke away when she tries once more to send a powerful kick. Eric jumps back to Terry.

"Who the hell is this?" Terry gets up. "That's what I would like to know. Only a few people fight like she do. The power, stance, bloodlust…even the scent now…but I can't believe it." Eric frowned. "Only one way to find out." Eric says as he gets ready. "It's time to hunt."

At River's, Elvira was standing next to Ty, the Wii-U was hooked up and there was a dance game playing on, Elvira was watching Ty getting the best score so far in the game.

Elvira clapped her hands "go, go, go!" she cheered him on. Ty was focused on the game until the song was finished. Elvira chuckled "Yay! Won!" she put her hand up for give to high five her. Ty blinked at her, she was smiling at him. Ty sighed and gave her a soft high five. Elvira giggled, she looked at River, she was on the couch feeling weird. Elvira frowned as did Ty, they both walked to her "Auntie feeling okay?"

"River?" River blinked and looked at them and smiled "Yeah just slightly tired…" Elvira frowned "auntie needs sleep, right Ty?" Ty nodded. River chuckled and laid down, Elvira smiled and looked at Ty "blankey for auntie?" Ty leaves to get a blanket. Elvira smiled and held River's hand "babies making you sleeping?" River chuckled "Yeah I guess, I haven't slept that much…"

Ty came back with a blanket. River smiled as Ty placed the blanket over her, the blanket that Ty made for her. River smiled and closed her eyes "you two be good no getting into stuff, If I'm not up in 2 hours Ty, make sure you help Elvira with her bath okay?" Ty frowned at that but nodded.

Both Eric and Terry trade blows on the girl but she blocked each one. It seems like the more they attacked her the stronger she got. Karasu assisted from the shadows. Once Eric and Terry finally backed her in a corner they both jumped back. "Now Karasu!" Terry says. Out of the shadows a hail of knifes down. Terry and Eric jumped into the next room as they watched in shock as the girl evaded and blocked all of them. The knifes were deflected in every direction even back up to Karasu who moved out the way. He grabbed two more knifes. He took a breath and launched himself at the girl. Terry could see a smile on her face as Karasu aim straight for her neck. Terry frowned as he spotted that the girl was leaning back on her left leg.

Terry's eyes widen. "Karasu wait!" Karasu knew what was coming. As soon as he got into range the girl swung at him. He dodged the hit, grabbed her arm, and snapped it in two places. He then used his elbow and hit her right in her chest. The girl gasp as she spits up blood but not a movement was wasted as she quickly headbutted Karasu. Karasu flinched from the sudden hit as he felt a hard hit into his stomach. The girl grabbed Karasu with her half-broken arm. With a swift movement, she brought her knife up and sliced Karasu from his waist up to near his neck. It was then when Eric took a shot hitting her in her shoulder. The girl jumped back as Karasu moved away. He held his wound. "…Even with such a short blade, she still cut me deep…"

"Eric draw her to the next room." Terry says. Eric nodded and he jumped out and started to shoot at the girl. She jumps back, avoiding the shots, even with her injured arm. She turns and then burst through the door and races to the next room. Eric follows her as Terry goes to check on Karasu.

Eric kept the girl at bay in the next room. "All right, why don't you tell me who you really are." Eric says shooting at her. It was like she was dancing. She dodged the bullets again with ease. She then disappeared for a spilt second. Eric eyes widen behind the mask as the girl appeared close to him. Face to Face for a spilt second. He could feel his heart pounding. He was unable to move as red eyes looked straight into his.

Next thing he knows Eric was slammed on the wall. The girl had her hand on his mask, squeezing it. It started to crack as she squeezed tighter. Eric grits his teeth as he held his gun to her stomach and shot it twice. The girl looks down but her grip kept lighting. "What…!?" The mask was soon cracked a part and now her hand was on his face holding it tightly. "Fucking bitch…" Eric took his knee and brought it up hitting the girl in the chin hard enough to send her head flying back along with the rest of the cloth on her head. She let him go for a second. Eric as about to charge until the girl leans back and in a swift move gave him a hard kick right upside his head. He was sent through the other side of the wall creating a hole. His legs were leaning out the hole. The cloth fell to the ground and the girl turned to Eric. A smiled came to her face as she walked to him with her knife. Eric struggled to sit up as blood ran down his head. His head was ringing and not in the good way. The girl stopped in front of him. He looked up to her and his eye grew widen. "Holy…hell…" He says before the girl pins him down to the floor. She gets on top of them and brings her knife over his eye. A sweet drop ran down his face as she watched him swing her knife over his eyes. Her smile grew as she lowered her knife closer to Eric's right eye. Eric grits his teeth as he grabs her wrists and tries to kick her away but her kick from before still had him dazed.

Terry, enter the room after checking on Karasu, heard Eric screaming in pain. His eyes widen as he sees the girl on top of him. He sees her bring the knife up with fresh blood. She raises it up high and was about to bring it down. Terry now enraged charged her. He grabbed her by the waist. "Get away from my brother!" He yells as he flips her up over his head and slams her down to the floor hard enough for both of them to fall through it. The building shakes slightly as the slam sends them down one more floor. Debris from the rood started to fall slightly. "Terry…" Eric says sitting up. He was holding his right eye. Blood was gushing from in between his hands and down his face. Karasu appeared next to him. His clothes were bloody but at the moment thanks to a quick healing ointment his wound was closed temporarily. "Eric…" Eric struggled to get up. They could here crashes and bashing on the floor below them. "We need to stop Terry before he kills her." Karasu frowns. "I think it's a bit too late for that. The fact that the three of us can't take her makes her a danger. We have to take her down now while we still can. I'm ashamed to say we were unprepared for this." Eric rips his shirt in pieces. "No, you don't understand. That girl…her face…I don't think Terry can see it in his blind rage. Go now and quickly stop him." Karasu sighs and nods as he jumps down in the hole. Eric groans as he started to tend to his eye.

Down below, lost in rage, Terry was getting better of the girl. She was bleeding on her head and her arm was now completely broken. Her hair was down covering her face. Her knife was near her and she was eyeing. Terry spit out blood. He had been cut on his stomach and another cut was on his face. His eyes were red as he walked to her. "You're going to die here and now. There is other ways to get information long after your gone." Karasu who was looking at the fight dropped down in front of Terry. "Terry wait…" Terry growled. "Move now." Karasu looked back at the girl. Getting a look at her face. His eyes widen slightly. "Terry…look at the face…" Terry frowns and watched the girl stand up like nothing. Considering she had two bullet wounds in her gut and one in her shoulder.

The moonlight came into view and it shines over the girl. Her face came into view and Terry's eyes widen and went back to normal. "No way…" The face he was looking at. It was no wonder this girl smells the same, fought the same, and even the bloodthirstiness was the same. "We need her alive Terry if possible." Terry was still in shook as he looked at the girl face. Red eyes and black hair with purple streams. "Oichi?"

Terry was on the defensive. Eric had join back in the fight. He had his eye bandage with his torn shirt but it didn't slow him down as he aimed for the girl's legs. "Eric!? What are you doing!" Terry says. "Shut your face! We can't kill her but we can slow her down at least until Uncle gets here! We can't simply pin her down that already failed twice idiot!" Eric shot at the girls leaves only grazing one. She jumps and swings doing a roundhouse kick to both Terry and Eric. They landed on the ground. Eric hit his head hard on the ground causing it to ring again. Blood starts leaking from his eye. "Fuck…I wasn't counting on this…" He held his eye. "Imposter or not…I can't…" He grits his teeth as the girl walk to them smiling. She had her knife. She was swaying. Terry frowned. The way she was swaying. He knew what was coming next, now that he saw her face. Her eyes were on Eric as her smile turned psychotic. Her eyes dilated and her hair swayed back and forth. She held her knife up and disappeared. Eric was passing out. All he saw at the time was the girl disappearing, his brother standing in front of him, something watery hitting his face, a scream, and then something falling.

Eric's eye snapped opened as he sat up. In front of him Terry was on his knees holding his shoulder. Eric looked as he realized that Terrys right arm was gone. The watery substance that hit him was Terry's blood. "T-Ter…" Eric says Terry turns back to him smiling. "Haha…Calling me Ter now…" "Y-You idiot! What were you thinking!" Eric got up and caught Terry before he fell back. "It's the duty of…a older brother to protect the little ones you know...even if they don't want the help." Terry says as he holds his bloody shoulder. In front of them the girl was licking her knife. She smiled as she went in for the kill one last time. Eric grit his teeth as he pointed the gun to the gun. "I'll fucking kill you…Take one more step and I'll blast your fucking head off!" Eric says.

The girl stopped and started to giggle and then laugh. Her laugh sent chills down both Eric and Terry's spine. It echo's through the building making it even more louder and creepy. She then stops. Her eyes turned bloodshot as she rushed the boys. Eric grit his teeth as he was about to pull the trigger.

A gun shot suddenly rings through the building. Terry looked at Eric but Eric's finger never touched the trigger. The girl's knife drops as she looks down. Blood started running down her right side. There was a bullet hole in the place of her heart. The girl shakes as she fell to her knees. She then falls dead on the floor. Eric and Terry look towards the door as they hear footsteps. Out of the darkness they saw smoke and Dante appeared with his gun in his hand. Terry frown. "Uncle…you shot her…" Dante blew out smoke. "Of course, I did. She was about to kill you two and I can't allow that." "But…her face…" Eric says. Dante walked up to the girl and kicked her over. "Ah, she looks like Oichi…that explains a lot…" "How could you shoot her so easily?" Terry says frowning. He was getting dizzy.

Dante looked at him and snapped his fingers a person appeared next to him. He had white hair that stopped at his neck, a demon like mask on that covered his entire face, His entire outfit was gray, like old fashion ninja wear but more cybernetic. "Take these two to the rooms at the hospital. Law is there already." The guy nodded and went to Terry and Eric. "Uncle answer me..." Dante looked at Terry and sighed. "I'm not stupid to fall for such tricks as this. This wasn't the real Oichi. If it was you two would have been dead long before." "But…" Dante waved them out. "Enough…get them out of here." They were grabbed by the guy and was taken away. Karasu appeared before Dante. "My Lord…" "Get this back to the lap and then get yourself to Law. I'll handle the clean-up." "Yes, my lord…" Karasu says ignoring the pain in his body. He grabbed the body and disappeared.

Dante looked around. "So…he plans on make his moves with this…" He turns around. He blows out smoke before a dark smile appears on his face. "Interesting…"

Back at River's, River suddenly sat up from her sleep making Ty and Elvira jump. She was gasping "Terry... Terry... Terryyy…." Elvira was frowning "Auntie…?"

Ty was staring out the window. A sharp pain was hitting him right in his chest. Something was off. River frowned and was tearing "Ty I think something happen to Terry…." Elvira was frowning "Auntie…" Ty wasn't listening as stares out the window. It felt like his chest was being stabbed repeatedly. It hurt. Why?

Arriving at the hospital, Law already had three open surgery rooms. He waited until the guy appeared before him with Terry and Eric. Law didn't bat an eye. "Penguin you have Eric. Shachi wait here for Karasu. Bepo help me with Terry. He looked at the nurses. Go to the rooms and prepare the table now. They quickly scattered listening to Law directions. Terry was placed on a bed and was quickly rolled into the surgery room. Eric was taken to one down the hall. Law looked at the guy. "Make sure Karasu gets here." The guy watched Law leave before he took his leave as well.

Danni was getting Zane ready frowning. Dante had called and told her what just happened. This was the worst. The very worst. The absolute worst! She growled slightly as she suddenly hit the wall creating a hole. Zane clings to her. "Mama?" Danni huffed out as she picked him up.

Jack, Kayla, and Kim were at her place having dinner so they heard that Terry, Eric, and Karasu was at the hospital. They weren't told why by Danni. Even worse they felt sharp pain in their chest. They didn't understand why but they needed to be near Terry and Eric. "Let's move it." Danni says rushing out the door with Zane. The siblings didn't move. Still confused at the feelings. Danni frowned. "I SAID GET YOUR ASSES OUT!" She yelled making everyone jump. Zane shook at his mother's burst of anger. Jack and the others quickly got up and went to get in the car. Danni slammed the front door shut nearly tearing it off in the process.

River's phone went off, she looked at it and it a text from Danni telling her to meet them at the hospital, she frowned "Ty, Elvira was have to go to the hospital" Elvira frowned "Auntie what wrong…?"

Ty still wasn't answering. River picked up Elvira "Come on lets go" she moved through the house "Come on Ty..!" Ty looked at and followed. They rushed outside, reaching the car, River quickly placed River in Robin's booster seat., Ty buckled her in as River got in and started the car, Elvira was frowning "What wrong…?" River frowned and didn't answer as she drove off. Ty started to tear up slightly. The pain in his chest wouldn't go away. Did something happen to his brothers?

At the hospital, Dante was sitting in the waiting room. He had dragged Karasu back with him and nearly had to strap Eric down to the bed so that they could get looked at him. Terry was in surgery he had lost a lot of blood. Luckily, he had stocked up the hospital with every type of blood so they wouldn't have to start panicking.

Soon Danni blasted through the door. "DANTE! WHERE ARE THEY!" She yelled. "Danni calm your voice down. We are in a hospital." "Dante so help me…I will smash your skull into this wall…" Dante sighed. "They are all in surgery. Their lives aren't in any high danger." Danni frowned and grabbed Dante by the collar. "I swear to you Dante. If Terry or Eric suffer from this no one will save you from wrath, Not Oichi, Not your mother, Not Dawn." Dante looked at her. "Danni, you know as well as I do how dangerous this job is. You know the risk and you openly allowed both Terry and Eric to walk this path. Did you really think that would be safe like that forever? I don't like it anymore then you do right now but all we can do is wait until they come get us." Danni frowned and let him go. She then sits down next to him. Zane was sitting at the play area playing with the blocks. Jack, Kim, and Kayla sat on the other side looking sad. Their chest was hurting. They had a strong urge to see go see Terry and Eric.

Not long, River was rushing in as Elvira and Ty was behind her, river was panicking "What happen?! Where is TERRY?!" Elvira was frowning she wanted her mother, she started sniff 'mama…'

Dante had his arms crossed. "In surgery. We have to wait until Law is finished with him." Ty walked over to Jack. Jack looked to him. It wasn't hard to see Ty was feeling the same thing they were. Jack didn't have any words to say to him. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't know why he was feeling what he was feeling. All he could do was hug Ty who buries his face in his shoulder.

Danni was trying to keep calm and cool herself. "River dear…just take a seat please…until Law calls for us. Terry would be highly upset if he saw you stressing with the twins. He's fine and very much alive." River frowned but nodded and sat down, Elvira rushed to her and climbed on her lap hugging her, River smiled softly and hugged her back.

A few hours went by Penguin stopped by the waiting room first. "I have news on Eric." Danni got up. "What happen? Is he okay?" Penguin nodded. "Yes, he's fine to a degree…but he's fighting against the sedatives. He doesn't want to rest until he knows about Terry and Karasu and I don't have any information on either of them at the moment." Danni frowned and looked Dante. Dante got up. "Take me to the room." Ty got up. "C-Can I come?" "No, stay here." Dante says walking out with Penguin. Ty frowned and look down. Danni rubs his head. "Just wait a bit more." River frowned "Terry…."

Shachi came into the room moments later. "Dante isn't here?" Danni looked at him. "Is Terry or Karasu okay?" Shachi nodded. "Terry should be coming out of surgery in a few seconds. He lost a lot of blood but it's nothing life threating." Jack and the others frowned. "Blood? What do you mean?" Ty bit his lip as he shook. Jack had him on his lap and hugged him tight. River bite her lip "what do you mean?" "And Karasu?" Shachi. "He's still in surgery. His lungs were punched along with some broken bones. He should be out in another hour." "When can we see Terry?" Kayla asked. Shachi looked at them. "Law will come get you after he assign him a room." "And Eric?" Jack says. "They are moving him now. His adrenaline was to high on a danger level so they had to get him calm so the sedatives could kick in." River rubbed her tummy, it was staring to hurt…

Danni sighed. "I see…please tell Law…" Shachi nodded and smiled. "I know. I'll let him know that you guys want to see them." He turns to leave, passing Dante. He poked his head in. "Let's go." Jack and the others looked at him. "Eric is in a room now." They stood up quickly. Ty went to Dante. "Can we go see him!?" Ty's cheeks were puffy from crying. "Yes." Danni goes to sit back down. "I'll wait for the news on Karasu and Terry." Dante nodded as he led the siblings out. Elvira got down and walked to Danni "Nana….?" Elvira frowned "potty…"

Danni sighed. "Okay let's go find a bathroom." She says getting up. River gasped slight making everyone look, River holding her tummy and her eyes widen "Ow…!" Danni frowned. "This is why I told you that you need to calm down…" She quickly looked out the door and waved down one of the doctors. "Danni? What can I do for you?" "The girl here, her name is River, can you please check on her. She's experiencing stomach pains. She's with twins." The doctor nodded and walked over to River to check on her. Dante had already pushed the siblings out the room so that they could go see Eric. River was holding her tummy rubbing it "ow…."

Ty was holding onto Jack's hand. He looked up to Dante. "River…she going to be okay?" Dante looked down at him. "Yes, she will be fine. I'll bring you back to her if you want." Ty looked down. He was worried about River but he was worried about his brothers to. Dante rubbed his head. "When your see Eric I'll have some escort you back to the waiting room. Ty nodded. "Thank you…"

They took the elevator to the 5th floor and followed Dante to room 515. He opened the door. The room was light blue with peachy outlines. There was a blue couch next to the window and a small desk. There was a tv in front of the bed. They walked in to see Eric out like a light. The monitor had a steady beat. His right eye was bandage, along with his head, neck, and his chest. The siblings eyes widen as they rushed to him. Ty frowned as he clings to the bed. "Big brother?" Jack looked at Dante. "What the hell is going on!? Why is he so beat up like this!? Is this how Terry and Karasu are!?" Dante sat down in the chair. "Eric, Terry, and Karasu do very dangerous jobs. I can't tell you what they do or why they do it but just know they choice this path." Jack frowned and looked down at Eric. Kim was tearing up. She hated Eric and Terry but she felt so sad seeing Eric like this. She reached out for him and grabbed his bandage hand. Ty did the same. Kayla was frowning. "How careless…he was always careful…why did he let himself get hurt so bad." "Because their both idiots…" Jack says frowning. Dante watched them as the siblings watched Eric in silence for a bit longer.

Back in the lobby Danni was bring Elvira back from the bathroom. The doctor was in the lobby with River waiting. "So how is she?" The doctor smiled. "A worried mother and her worried babies. It's not uncommon for the babies to feel worried and upset even if the mother is calm and collected. She will be fine." River frowned "I'm sorry… its hard for me…" Law walked in the Lobby. "Hm. Dante's not here…" Danni turned to him. "Law? How's Terry?" River looked at him.

"He's fine, sleeping. I came here to bring you to the room. Then I have to go to Karasu. He's in critical condition. The doctor helped River up. "I'll go for you Law." Law nodded. "Thanks. Danni looked back at Zane. "Zane come on." Zane pouted and got up following them out the room. Law took them down another hallway to an elevator to the other side of the hospital to the 5th floor. He led them to room 530. He opened the door to the room, like Eric's. When they walked in their eyes widen. Terry was lying in the bed, with an oxygen mask on. His forehead was bandage along with his shoulder with the missing arm. River's eyes widen, she gasped "Oh Terry….."

Danni frowned. "I don't know what happen but other then the missing arm and broken bones will be fine. I put him on some heavy meds so he will be sleeping for a few days." River started to cry "Oh terry… my love…" she walked to him and held his hand kissing it, Elvira was holding Danni's hand, she was frowning.

Law turned to walk out. "I'll be back to check on him later." He says leaving. River kept on crying, Elvira pulled on Danni's hand. "Nana…? I want mama….." Danni sighed. "I know you do dear…come along. Let's go back to the play room for a while and give your auntie some time alone." She pulled her and Zane out the room and back to the lobby.

A few days past. It was now the 28th of June. Terry was still out. There were a few close calls when his heart beat dropped but Law was able to quickly get it going to it's regular beat. River was in the room next to him holding his left hand. Law had to go back end every now and then to make sure River was taking care of herself and eating. He found it annoying since he couldn't get most of his work or rounds done but he understood the pain she was going through so he sucked it up and made sure the nurses brought food for her.

In Eric's room, he had woken up. Jack and the others were with him. Kim was laying on the bed next to Eric, sleeping. Eric couldn't help but to rub her head. "When you guys plan on leaving." He says looking at them. Jack leans back. "When you and Terry get your asses out of here." Eric leans back. "Ha…so how is Terry. He woke up yet?" Kayla shook her head. "No, not yet. We were going to go see him but it's kinda…uncomfortable since River is there 24/7…" Eric looks at her. "How is it uncomfortable?" "It just is…she sits in silence with him and it makes things awkward. She could at least talk to him. He might be out of it but, he can still hear…" Kayla crossed her arms. Jack chuckled. "Anyways, we see him back and forth every now and then but yeah, River never leaves his side so we just give her space."

Eric shrugs. "What about Karasu?" "He's up but they won't let him leave. Uncle is in the room with him now with Ty and Jonathan." Eric frowned. "It's that bad that his grandfather had to come?" "I guess…" Jack says. "I'm sure he's fine though. His surgery lasted longer then you guys. So maybe his grandfather is coming back to take him" The door then opened and ty walked in. Eric smiled. "Hey Ty." Ty smiled and went to the bed. He crawled on the bed on the other side of him. The bad was big enough for the three of them. Jack chuckle. "Anyways, so is your eyes like blinded or like gone…like poof…" Eric looked at them. "It's gone for sure." "So, you're like a pirate now?" Jack says. Eric rolled his eye. "Shut up. I can see just fine without my eye. I can still kick your ass that's for sure."

In Karasu's room he was up. His grandfather and Dante were talking. "So, this has become very serious." Dante nodded. "Yes, to think they would encounter a clone of Oichi…" Jonathan looked at Karasu. Karasu looked down. "Forgive me grandfather…I was unprepared for such a threat. I have failed you and shamed the name of the crow clan." Jonathan walked over to him and rubbed his head. "It's fine Karasu. Your main job was to keep Oichi safe and you have been fulling the need of not only that but your mercenary jobs as well. You have done a great job and I know your parents would be proud of you. For now, rest up and learn from your mistakes. Your job is not finished just yet. Karasu nodded. "Yes sir…"

Over at Dawn's, Niko wasn't eating. Dante was back and forth to the hospital so Dawn had to keep an eye on Niko by herself every now and then. She was trying to get Niko to eat. He hasn't eaten since last night and he was wearing such a depressing look on his face. Dawn had a bowl of apple sauce and held a spoon out to him. Dawn smiled "Come on Niko"

Niko didn't move or look at her. Dawn sighed she didn't know what to do. It was unlikely that Dante would come home anytime soon with Eric, Terry, and Karasu in their condition. She wasn't sure which was worse. Niko crying his eyes out like he had been doing for the past few days or him not eating. Dawn frowned and bite her lip, she put the spoon down and sat down running her fingers through her know short red hair, Roxas was in his booster high chair and frowned "Mama…?" Dawn held up her hand "eat your food Roxas mama needs a minute…" she got up and left the room to get her cell phone. Roxas frowned and looked at Niko and frowned "Stop hurting mama!"

Niko glanced up to Roxas. "Mama try to help! You a meanie!" he crossed his arms and looked away. Niko ignored him and went back to being depressed. Dawn walked back in on the phone "Are you sure? It will work?" "Yes mama, call Darcaniea." Jess said on the other line, Dawn nodded "Thank you" she hanged up and sat down in front of Niko, "Niko?" Niko looked up at her. Dawn smiled "You want your auntie Darcaniea to come over?" "…Auntie…?" He looks down. "…want mama…" He says as he starts tearing up. Dawn frowned and sighed she closed her eyes and her door in her mind opened making Niko suddenly gasped at this new aura, Roxas shook but smiled "Mama 2!" Dawn's eyes widen and they were shining green "Niko I know your just a baby and don't understand, but your mama is out with your great grandpa training. Mama needs to train, to become stronger, so she can protect you. Do you want your mom to become strong to protect you, Keaden and daddy?"

Niko frowns but nods. Dawn smiled "Now I'm gonna call your auntie, your auntie does miss you" then they can see blood running down her nose, Roxas gasped "Mama stop!"

Niko looks back down still depressed. Dawn closed her eyes and the aura disappeared, she held her head "Ow…." She held her phone and called Darcaniea's number, it rang a couple of times but it answered, "Yes Dawn?" "I need you to come here to help me with your godson…" Darcaniea didn't answer the line went dead, Dawn sighed and put her phone down "Well auntie is on her way here" Niko grabbed his bear and started slowly chewing on it. His baby fangs piercing it over and over.

Not long, the front door opened and Darcaniea rushed in with rick behind her "Dawn?" "In the kitchen!" she heard dawn, Dawn walked to the kitchen and see's Niko in his high chair, Roxas was on the counter as dawn cleaning his face. Darcaniea smiled walked over to Niko "Little man" Niko looked up at her and then tears up. He then starts crying reaching to her. Darcaniea chuckled and picked him up. Niko relaxes as he puts his cheek on her shoulder. He sniffs with tears running down his cheeks. "Auntie…Auntie…" He clings to her. Darcaniea chuckled "Awww my little man, you've been giving your nana dawn such a hard time haven't you?"

Niko sniffs holding on to her. Dawn put Roxas down and rushed out the room. Dawn sighed "Why don't he stay with you for the night?" Darcaniea smiled "Oh I wouldn't mind, He already has his own room at the apartment" she chuckled "What do you think Niko? Spend the night with me and Uncle Ricky?" Rick smiled "I don't mind" She felt Niko nod on her shoulder. "Auntie home…" Darcaniea chuckled. "Alright let's go get your stuff packed then we go and stop at McDs and get you a happy meal?"

"Happy Meal." Niko says smiling. "Cookie…" Rick chuckled "I'll help" Darcaniea smiled and walked away with Niko in her arms, Rick followed her. Dawn smiled and picked up her phone and texted Dante 'Darcaniea is gonna take Niko for the night'

Back at the hospital River was holding Terry's hand. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Oh Terry… Please wake up…" She suddenly felt him tighten his grip on her hand. Her eyes widen slightly as she looked at him. She watched as Terry struggled to open his eyes. River smiled "Terry can you hear me? Please open your eyes…"

Terry groans as his eye eyes opened. He takes a deep breath through his oxygen mask. He then looks around another the room in a haze then turns to look at River. He blinks a bit. "Did I die? I think I see an angel…" River chuckled and flush "Oh Terry…" Terry chuckles and coughs out a bit. "Ha…I feel like crap…" He looked at his missing arm. "Ah, that's right. I lost my arm…" River frowned "Terry its okay.." she started sniff. Terry looked at her and smiled weakly. "Sorry for worrying you and the twins." River smiled "Its okay hunny…" Terry looks back up to the ceiling. His eyes then close as he goes back to sleep. River frowned and smiled putting her head on Terry's falling asleep with him.

At the time Dante got Dawn's text he sent back to make sure Darcaniea remembers to give Niko his medicine. Law was in the room looking at Karasu's stiches. "Darcaniea is taking Niko with her for the night." Law looked at him. "Is that so…well I'm only worried about him getting along with Rick. Other then that I think he'd be more comfortable there." Dante sits back. "He doesn't like Jess or Dawn…hmm…" "Well he doesn't really know them like that. He's been attached to Oichi's hip every since he was born so it's only natural that wants her. This is the longest they have been apart." Law says applying medicine on Karasu. "True…it will take baby steps for him to get use to Dawn…maybe if I make her smell like applesauce…" Law looked at him. "You can do that?" Dante nods. "Yeah, change her scent to Niko's likely is child's play. Oichi said no testing but, she wants Niko to get along with Dawn so I feel like that's the way. Eventually his nose will adapt and make his mind believe she smells like apple sauce. That should make him cling to her for a bit." Law chuckled at this.

There was a knock and a nurse came in. "Doctor. Terry woke up." Dante and Law looked at her. "He was only up for a few seconds but…" Law nodded. "Alright, thanks. I'll go check on him." The nurse nodded and left. Dante got up. "How long do they have to stay here?" Law started wrapping Karasu back up. "Karasu I recommend two weeks so I can keep I eye on his lungs. Eric another week or so, so I can make sure his eye doesn't get infected or anything like that. Terry…hm…to be determined. I know his body has a good recovery speed but I'd like him to stay for a while." Dante nodded. "I see…that works. Consider this a break for all three of them. Keep them as long as you need and if Eric causes any issues, strap him to the bed." Dante says walking out.

Dawn putting Niko's Medicine in Niko's bag "Don't forget to give him his medicine" Darcaniea chuckled "I won't forget, I've seen Oichi do it. I know what to do" She said holding him, Rick took Niko's bag "Come on let's go" Dawn smiled "Bye Niko…" "Bye Bye…" Niko says. Darcaniea chuckled and walked out of the house following Rick holding Niko.

The rest of June past and July came right around the corner. It was July the first now, and so far, Terry and Eric were still in the hospital. Terry's body was weak but he was fully up now and breathing without the oxygen mask.

Throughout the lasting days of June, his brothers and sisters came for a visit and sat with him for a while. They had a nice conversation for the first time. Eric had somehow gotten lose from his straps and snuck into the room as well. Terry felt a lot of joy watching them laugh together.

Dante had come back as well. Looking at Terry's missing arm. Terry expressed concern to Dante, fearing that he had become no use to him but, Dante ruffled his hair saying that he was going to fix both him and Eric up and that he needed to focus on getting rest for now.

Since then Dante had been stuck in his kingdom throughout June working on a healing serum. He was working with some new and unstable materials which ended up back firing on him big time.

Dante was on his way to Zach's castle early that evening. He was wearing a cloth that was covering over his body whole. Karasu was the one driving the chopper today. He was checked out early but Law forced him to promise no training or missions until his wounds healed. Dante blew our smoke as he frowned. Thanks to the failure of his test he was now experiencing some…strange side effects. Thanks to the effects he refused to let Dawn or anyone else to see. He looked to see Zach's castle come into view. One of the last time he was here they had a private love fest and kept it between them. Since then he's been more collected and relaxed around Zach more then anyone these days. Which was a weird feeling for him. Zach's face came into Dante's mind. He felt his heart throb. That feeling always happen when Zach came to mind. He didn't really understand it but for now he was going to leave it alone.

Reaching the port, he spotted Zach waiting for him. Dante frowned as he tightens the cloth around him His heart throbbed again. Karasu landed the plane. Dante opened the door and quickly walked out. Zach chuckled as he led him inside.

Once they were in his private room Dante sat down and sighs as he lit another cigarette. "Is it wise for you to smoke in that body of yours now." Dante blew out smoke. "…Shut up…" His voice came out light and soft making Zach chuckle once more. He reached over and took off the cloth. His eyes widen a bit in amusement. Sitting beside him was indeed Dante but his body was that of a women's. He had long black hair with purple streams. His eyes were bigger and light purple. He was wearing a blue low-cut shirt and black shorts. Zach could tell he wasn't wearing a bra which made him laugh more. "You told me about the situation but seeing this is very interesting haha."

Dante frowned or more like pouted as his cheeks turned slightly red. He crossed his legs and sits back, blowing more smoke out his mouth. He crossed his arms under his braless boobs, perking them up. "I just don't see how this could have gone from advancing my healing serum to me turning into a damn woman…" Zach smirks looking at Dante's body up and down. "Anyone else knows about this?" "Yeah…Karasu does. He got me these clothes from Oichi's room." ""I see, you look more like Oichi now..." …and Dawn?" "I told her I would be working late and around the island. No way in hell am I letting her see me like this. For sure she'd have a field day and may even taking a picture to send to Danni." Dante shivered as he envisions Danni coming over just to laugh in his face and do Gods know what to this body…

Zach smirks. "I would have taken it that you would have taken this change to explore a woman's body for yourself." Dante looked at him. "I think any man would have tried to touch themselves if they were in your spot. I bet you didn't even get a good look at yourself." Dante rolls his eyes. "I don't need to look at myself. I need to go back to normal. So I can figure out what went wrong…" Zach moves over to him and takes the cigarette out his mouth. He puts it out. "Then how about we pass the time as…scientists…and explore this body together for now." He places a hand on Dante's knee. His other hand wrapped around Dante's waist and pulled him close. The scent of honey washed through Zach's nose. "First thoughts, you smell way more like your daughter. Like honey…instead of death, blood, and different mixtures of liquids."

He rubbed Dante's legs. "Your body is smooth just like a woman's. Very soft." Dante wasn't sure why but his body was heating up the more Zach touched him. He gasps a bit as he felt Zach pull him even closer. His hand went up his shirt. "As I expected you're not wearing a bra. Tisk Tisk Dante." He grabs Dante's fresh new C-cup boobs. Dante bit his lip as Zach's fingers rubbed his boobs. He pinched his nipple causing Dante to moan out slightly. Zach smirks. "You seem to be sensitive here. More tests are need." He grabbed Dante's shirt and removed it. Again, Dante didn't know why but his covered his boobs and turned away from Zach making him chuckle. "A natural response from most women. It's only natural that you feel shy in front of the one you like." Dante frowning, turning his head to him. His heart was beating wildly. "In front of the one you like? Don't be daft…" "Then prove me wrong Dante. Face me freely." Dante looks down as his cheeks redden. He then turns around to Zach, moving his hands from his boobs. Zach chuckled. "Well now we know your massive pride and ego are still very much intact."

Dante rolled his eyes as he looked down at his boobs. They looked weird from his point of view. Is this how women saw themselves? He watched as Zach grabbed his boobs once more and started to fondle with them. "They feel soft and warm like a real woman's. I must say you did a good job on this." "It's not like I wanted it to happen…" Dante says as he held back a moan. His body was heating up more. His lower area was tingling and he rubbed his legs together. Zach notice his and pushed him back on the couch. Dante looked at him as he grabbed his shorts and pulled them off. "Well at least you had the idea to wear panties and cute ones at that."

Dante looks at his panties. They were light blue with white lining. There were a two white small bows on the side and flower patterns on it. Zach pushed one of Dante's leg up. "Now let's explore this spot here." He rubbed Dante through his panties making Dante jump at the new sensation. Zach rubbed more and more until he watched the panties get wet. He pulled the panties to the side and saw Dante's twitching and wet pussy. "Hoo? Your twitching down here like you have been waiting for something. Have you been fooling me this whole time and actually been touching yourself?" Dante didn't answer him. Zach smiled as he pulled the panties off. He got in between Dante's legs.

"You didn't do this on purpose, did you? Turn yourself into a woman to peak my interest." He leans down to capture Dante's lips but, Dante covers Zach mouth. "First off, no, turning myself into this was a complete accident and second, yes, I…may have already explored this body of mine…a bit." He blushed and turned his head. "…and maybe…I just craved something more with this body and came to you…hell I don't know. This body needs are stronger then my own or maybe my own needs are worst then I thought."

Zach moved Dante's hands and pin them up above his head. "You're an interesting man, well now woman, to give me such a treat, allow me to show you the pleasure of having a woman's body. I'll have to show my thanks by drowning you in that feeling until you become addict. I'm sure you don't mind."

He kissed Dante, pushing his tongue in his mouth. Their tongues danced around fighting for dominance until Zach won. Dante moans as he felt Zach's tongue explore his mouth. His lower body rub up against Dante making him shiver. He felt a lump rubbing against him. A bit of excitement rush through Dante as he hears Zach unbuckling an unzipping his pants. "Since it's clear that your prepared we can skip right to this." Zach says kissing down Dante's neck. Dante holds his breath as he felt Zach place himself in front of his entrance. In one moment Zach pushed himself into Dante making his eyes widen then snap closed. This feeling. Why was he feeling pain? The chip should have blocked this. Zach notice this as Dante tears. He could smell the blood coming from where he enters Dante. Zach shivered from the smell as he kissed the tears coming down his cheek. "Breathe and relax. Just like last time." Dante opened his eyes to see that Zach's eyes had changed. Zach licked his lips. "Your blood was quite good last time. I wonder how it would taste now."

He started to push into Dante. Dante groans as pain went through his body. His face was flushed as he felt Zach push in and out. It felt weird but the pain felt good. He moans out in pleasure as Zach let his hands go and pushed his legs down. 'So powerful…his thrusts…amazing…' Dante says to himself as he turned his head. Zach thrusts pushed him further and further. It sent strange sparks up and down his spine, making his body tingle. "Ah…Haa…" Zach sighs out in pleasure. Hearing Dante's soft moans was turning him on. He started to move faster. He then eyed Dante's neck. Bending down he licked Dante's neck. Dante knew what was coming and put his hands-on Zach's chest. Zach could feel Dante pushing him back but he ignored it. He kept licking his neck as his thrusts got faster for Dante. Zach then bites Dante's neck. Dante groans out loudly as he felt Zach's teeth pierce his neck. His body tingled more as Zach sucked his blood. Dante's blood tasted like a sweeter version of chocolate. Suddenly, Extreme pleasure ran through Dante's body as he wrapped his arms around Zach. His back arched as he throws his head back a bit. "Ahh! Zack!"

Zach stop thrusting as he felt Dante climax on his cock. He pulled back with a smirk on his face. He towered over a shivering Dante. Still coming down from his first climax. Zach chuckled. "Already came. Was it that good." Dante's eyes were closing until he felt himself being lifted up on Zach's laps facing him. "Not yet, I still have to cum to lovely Dante." Dante's moans as Zach thrusted up. "Mmmm…haaa…" Zach held on to Dante's hips as he forced them to rotate on his cock. "It's so hot inside you. Feels amazing." Zach moans out. "Come close to me…" Zach tells Dante.

Dante leans in as Zach kissed him. He could taste the blood in Zach mouth. To Dante his own blood could be a verity of things. Today it tasted sweet like honey. They both moan as Dante starts to move on his own. He matched Zach's pace. He pulled away from Zach and moans out. He runs his fingers through Zach's hair as he bounced on Zach's lap. Zach grabbed his boobs making him jolt. Zach started to suck on Dante's left boob, lick the nipple. "Ah! N-noo not there!" Dante moans out as Zach held him in place. Zach licks and sucks on Dante's nipple and bit down on it hard. It was light a jolt of lighting running up and down Dante's back. "Not…again…" He says. He tosses his head up as he rode Zach harder. Surprising Zach a bit. He let go of his boob and smirks, licking up to his neck. "Are you cumming again. Go ahead. Cum as many times you want. I'll bring you to edge of ultimate pleasure."

He turns Dante around to now where his back was to him. He held up Dante's legs and started to thrust roughly into him. "Ah! Haa! So rough!" Dante moans out. He grabbed his own boobs and started to play with them. Zach could feel Dante's walls tightening around him. He groans as he moves faster and faster. He could feel his own climax coming. Dante's head was on his shoulder. He could feel Zach throbbing inside him. He smirked slightly and turned to Zach and right in his ear he moans out his name. "Zach…more…fuck me more…cum inside…" Dante whispers. Zach's eyes widen as he moans out. He thrusts up cumming inside Dante.

Dante tenses up slightly feeling Zach pour his heated seed inside him. "So good…haa…" Zach breathes out and bumps heads with Dante. "That was a dirty trick Dante." Dante chuckles slightly. "I don't like…being called…lovely…" Zach laughs softly as he pushes Dante back down. Still inside he started to trust back into Dante. Dante gasp loudly. His thrust was more wilder and rougher. "I can play dirty to Dante. I know very well how rough you like it. Don't blame me if your mind breaks from this." Dante moans as Zach puts him on his side. He then moves behind him. Holding his leg up and cup his right boob. His pace never changed. Dante on his side, clings to the couch as Zach stirs his insides up with his wild thrust. "Say you love it Dante. Say you love being pounded by this cock." Zach whispers licking his ear. Dante was moaning loudly. Saliva was running down his chin. His body felt amazing. He has never felt anything like this before in his life. Zach chuckle. "Is your mind already lost in pleasure Dante? Then I'll take you farther until you can't find your way out."

Without changing his pace, he put Dante on all fours. He pounds into Dante. The wetness of his cum and Dante's cum made squishy noises that echo's in the room. Zach had his eyes closed as he held on to Dante's hip tightly. Dante looks back to him. "…you said you…would take me farther…" Zach looks at him. Dante smirks. "If this is all you got…then I don't think I'll get as far as you think." Zach eyes widen as a huge smirk came across his face. "Your teasing will get you in trouble Dante…"

If there was a different much more stronger world for wild, Dante wouldn't be able to think of what it was. Zach had his arms pined behind him. His other hand had Dante's head pin down in the couch. There were no words to match how hard and rough Zach was fucking him. He was unsure how many times he had come just from this position alone. The rapid and hard movements from Zach was unexplainable. Dante's mind was blank as he moans Zach name out repeatedly. The couch under them shook wildly as Zach growls out.

As Zach fucked Dante, he could still feel the tightness of his pussy. Like when he first entered him. He thought it would start to mold around his cock but it kept getting tighter and sucking him back in. Like the pussy itself wanted Zach. Then for some other reason Dante's scent of honey was getting stronger. Even the sweat running down his body gave off the sweet scent. He looks down at Dante. His ass was red from how rough Zach was smacking against it. "Fuck…if I keep this up…" Dante looks back at him and gave him a look that read. 'Mess me up more…' Zach turned him around on his back and pushed his legs up above Dante's head. His pace still beastly. The poor couch they were on couldn't take anymore of Zach's ruthless motions. Both Zach and Dante felt the couch give out sending them to the floor. Their eyes widen as landing on the floor sent Zach deeper in Dante then he thought he could get. Dante's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as Zach pins him down. Remembering the spot, he pounds that spot, hitting it perfectly each time, and with each time it sent Dante over the edge just a bit. Zach bit down on Dante's neck harder than ever. 'Fuck…Fuck…'

"Ha! Ah! Gonna…cum!" Dante moans out. Zach grunts he was close to. He let go of Dante's neck and kissed him roughly yet full of passion. Muffling his moans. He pulled apart slightly. Dante had his arms around his neck as he pulled him close. He wrapped his legs around Zach holding him tight. "Zach! Zach!" It was something about the way Dante said his name. Even in his regular voice. "Dante…Dante!" Zach moans outs. "Cum inside me! Hurry please!" Dante says tearing slightly. Zach groans, losing himself in pleasure. He grabbed Dante's throat. "Call out for me more…Same my name Dante. Let me hear you moan my name in pleasure." "AH, Ha Zach! Zachhh!" Dante could feel Zack pulsing inside him. "Oh Fuck…Dante! Dante! I'm cumming inside you!" "Ahh yes!" Dante moans out.

Their bodies tense up as Zach came hard inside Dante. "Ahhh! Zach!" Dante calls his name out. Zach thrusts started to slow down. They both were breathing hard as they let each other go. Zach looked down at Dante. As a woman, he was indeed beautiful but he preferred the regular Dante. He pulled out making Dante moan slightly. Zach chuckled. He'd give him more but it seems like he needed a break. He got and looked at the ruin couch and passed out Dante. "Looks like I might have pushed to hard…" He picks up Dante, bridal style. He walked up to his bed and placed Dante under the blankets. "I don't know when this effect will wear off so I need to go get you some clothes to wear for both sides."

He rubbed Dante's head and turned to leave. He then felt his arm being grabbed. He turned to see Dante with one eye open. "My, still yourself lovely Dante?" "Don't…call me that…" Dante says making Zach chuckle. He stepped to the bed and sat down. "You need to rest now. You can stay the night. No one will bother you here." Dante frowns but nodded he then blushed, looking away. "What is it? Do you want me to lay near you until you fall asleep?" The red spread across Dante's face making Zach smile. He lays down beside Dante and brings him close. "Then I'll stay till you fall asleep." Dante sighs mentally but ended up cuddling into Zach's chest, falling fast asleep. Zach rubbed his head. Though he may prefer the old Dante this version of Dante wasn't too bad either.

A few hours later Dante woke up. He got up and rubbed his head. He looked around. He blinks and looks down. He still was in a female body. "Shit…" He says. He plops back down on the soft bed. He turned to see the empty spot that Zach was laying at. He reached over and rubbed the spot. He frowned a bit feeling a bit sad and a little lonely. 'Wait…why am I having these feelings!?' He sits up, letting blanket fall down to his waist. He looked at his now tiny hands. He placed them on his chest as he closed his eyes. He thought back to just a few hours ago where he experiences the greatest sex ever. His eyes widen as he blushed. Did he really just think that to himself. He holds his head. "Stuipd Dante, stop feeling!" He groans in frustration.

He then leans back. "Hmm…while I'm alone I guess it wouldn't hurt to try something out…" He removed the blanket from off of him. He props himself up on the pilliow and grabs his left leg. He lifts it as high as it could go and then brought it to his body. He got his leg to reach the side of his head. "I'm really flexible huh…" He rubs his legs and kind of shivers. 'That felt…kinda good…' He rubbed his leg again and moaned slightly. 'Are my legs sensitive…I think they were the first time when Zack…' The moment Dante thought of Zach his body started to heat up. Dante put his leg down and sat up. His heart was racing. 'Why…did he do something to me…my body is heating up now…simply because I said his name.'

Shaking his head. 'No must be a side effect of this body.' He turns to his side "There is something else I wanted to test out." Last time he was hear Zach slapped his ass. It felt really good. He's ass had been slapped before but it never felt good. He rubbed his butt and held his breath. He then rasied his hand and slapped it as hard as he could. "Ow…" He rubbed his butt. "That actually hurt more…so why did it feel good when he did it…" Dante pouted slightly as he started thinking more about this.

Dante gives up with the thinking and lays back down. Mmm…if he thought about Zach not only does his heart throb but now his body heats up. "Did he do something to me in my sleep." Dante mumbled.

Laying in silence he heard Zach walking in. He sat up. Zach was caring to outfits. One for a male and one for a female. He looked at Dante smiled. "Still a woman I see." Dante's felt his face turn red at that smile. He sat up and frowned at Zach. "Oh? What did I do to deserve the famous Dante gaze?" He asks hanging the outfits up. "What did you do to me?" Zach looked back at Dante and raised his eyebrow. Dante frowned more. "D-Don't play dumb. You did something to me in my sleep, didn't you?" Zach chuckled and walked to Dante. He sat on the bed. "And what exactly did I do to you?" Dante looks at him and then turned his head. "Well?" Dante sighed. "Fine, my body…when I think about you my body it gets heated and my heart throbs. It's weird and irritating…and just now why the hell did I feel so lonely when you weren't near me." Zach raised an eyebrow at him "Oh? Really…?" Dante rubbed his head. "All these weird feelings are throwing me off. I can't think straight when it comes to you so you must have done something to me…" Zach softly smiled at him and chuckled "I didn't do anything to you"

Dante pouted and pulled his knees to his boobs. "Then what the hell is wrong with me…" He buries his face on his knees and wraps his arms around his legs. All these feelings coming up at once was to much. Zach chuckled and laid back on the bed "Maybe your… falling in love?" Then the buzzer to his room went off, as they heard the door and footsteps.

Dante frowned and covered himself up. Zach sat up as they see Jetter step up and he raised an eyebrow as his eyes landed on 'dante' Zach smiled "Yo" Jetter blinked and smiled "Zach you finally courting someone after the death of Kira?"

Dante blinked. 'courted…by Zach…' His face turned red slightly at that thought. Zach chuckled "Relax Jetter, I haven't courted anyone. Danta is just a good friend" he smirked. Dante sighed mentally. This was the worse. The complete worse…

Jetter chuckled "I see welllll! I came here to drop off information on the Chimera clan…." Zach sighs "Yes the clan that is after the dragon clan right now, thank you Jetter. If you don't mind I would to be left along with Danta" Jetter chuckled "I see" he placed the folder on the table "Have fun with your new booty call" he turned around and took two steps then stopped with a smile "Oh by the way, Dante…"

Dante tensed up at hearing his name. "You look very hot as a girl" he chuckled and walked away. Zach started laugh "Haha wow he knew!" Dante's face was completely red. "Ugh! I hate you both!" He says feeling the embarrassment. He lays down and hides under the blanket. 'To be caught by Jetter. In this body. Was this karma? It had to be karma!' Dante's thinks to himself as his face grew hotter. Zach chuckled "well then, you can go ahead and take a shower while I go downstairs and to my personal kitchen and make us something to eat" he got up and walked away and down the steps. Dante sighed, Dante's eyes landed on the folder. 'The Chimera clan huh…didn't Terry say something about that or something…' Dante turns on his side. He wasn't really interested in that clan or their activities. He got up and rubbed his hips. "I wonder if I can jump Zach in this body…Just how affective would that be? What reaction would he give? Would he react at all?" Dante gets up pondering these questions as he heads to the shower.

Once Dante was out the shower, he was looking at the outfit Zach had brought. He held up the bra, but tossed it to the side. He hated taking those things off women so why would he put one on. He looked at the panties. They looked a bit small. They were red and black stripes with cute bows on the side. Dante blushed a bit as his eyes sparkled. 'cute…' He then shakes his head. 'Cute!? Really Dante!?' He says to himself. He sighs as he put the panties on. They cupped his but pretty nicely. He turned around and rubbed his butt. 'I got a nice butt…wow…' He squeezed his butt and couldn't help but let out a giggle.

The outfit Zach got him was a plain black dress. "Oh thank God…Something I can put on easily." He picked up the dress and threw it on. It fitted his body nicely even without the bra on. It went down to his knees a bit and there was lace at the bottom. Dante moved his hair out the way of the dress. He then flops on the bed as he waited on Zach. He starts thinking about the ways he could jump him or take him by surprised. 'Hmm…what to do to get a reaction…' He suddenly hears footsteps he looked to see Zach walk in the room holding a tray of food, Zach suddenly stopped to see Dante. Zach's eyes widen staring at him.

Dante looks at him and then smirks. It was now or never. He does a sexy pose on the bed. "Like what you see?" Zach shook slightly, he closed his eyes and stepped to the dresser placing the tray down.

Dante sits up slightly ready to pounce on him. A head on assault was usually a good way to go. The next thing Dante knew was he was pinned to the bed, and his Zach's eyes were glowing red "Dante… my, my" he smirks showing his teeth "Asking to be devoured again?" Dante shivered in excitement under him. "I have to be asked to be devoured…" Dante says licking his lips. He takes his leg and rubbed it up against Zach.

Dante shivered in excitement under him. "I have to be asked to be devoured…" Dante says licking his lips. He takes his leg and rubbed it up against Zach.

Zach shivers as he gave Dante a rough kiss. Dante moans into the kiss as Zach pins his arms above his head with one hand. He moves Dante's leg out the way so he could get in-between his legs fully. He rubbed up against Dante making him moan more. He could feel how hard Zach already was. In the kiss Dante tried to dominate in the kiss." Dante grinds into Zach. Asking for more. There tongues were entwine as they moved their body closer together. Zach pulled back from the kiss but Dante ended up latching on to Zach's tongue. He bit it slightly sucking on Zach's tongue. He let his tongue go after a few seconds of this leaving a thin trail of saliva connecting his tongue to Zach. Dante licked his lips with a lustful look on his face. "Hurry. Hurry up and Devoured me Zach…" He says with such lust in his voice.

Later that night Dante opened his eyes. His body felt tired and achy. He looked around the room. Why did everything feel taller. Dante sits up slightly, feeling a arm drop down to his hip. Dante rubbed his eyes and looked around again. He looked down to see a sleeping Zach next to him. His eyes widen slightly as he realized something. The bed. It was completely destroyed. Even down to the mattress. He looked up to the wall. It was full of cracks. It looks like it could come tumbling down at any time. 'How the hell…did we do this?' Dante looked down at Zach. He then looks down at his own body. It was full of bite marks and bruises. He then frowned. He still had boobs! 'Dammit!' Dante says.

Suddenly he felt a hand pull him back to the floor. He found himself cuddling in Zach's bare chest. "Go back to sleep." Zach says rubbing Dante's head. His arm was wrapped around him holding him closely. Dante rubbed his cheek on his chest. He then kissed his chest. Zach chuckles. "You haven't had enough of me yet?" Dante licks up his chest to his chin. "Still so full of energy even after that. You're quite the person." Dante nuzzle his head under Zach's chin. "Say…come to my island if you're not to busy." "Your home Island?" "Yeah…Whenever your free, since you opened your home to me it's only fair I do the same…" Zach smiles. "I think I'll take you up on that but for now, stop teasing me. You might not be able to walk if we go for another round." Dante smirks. "Maybe that's what I want."

On July 5th Terry was getting out of the hospital. He was tired of sitting in one spot. His body was healed at the most. Eric was already out and so was Karasu. Law made him promise to come back for check ups and not to push himself to hard. Dante had placed him on hold so all he could do was sit at home anyways. In his room Kim was sitting on his lap. She was buttoning up his shirt. Terry smiled at her. "Thanks, little sis." Kim blushed as she kept buttoning. "D-Don't call me that…" Terry chuckled. Jack and Kayla were watching. Eric and Ty walked in. "Law said your good to get the heck out here idiot." Terry rubbed Kim's head as he chuckled. "Finally, I was getting stuffy in here." Kim jumped down as Terry got up. He looked down at his empty sleeve. "Man having no arm is weird…" Jack rolled his arms. "Oh please, all your worried about is wondering if your sex game is still strong." Terry smirked. "Well, River's belly proves that I'm doing a great job in the bedroom so with or without a arm I'm not to worried about that." Kayla shakes her head. "You boys are so vulgar…" Ty went you to Terry and hugged him. Terry rubbed his head. "Sorry for making you worry little bro. I'm sorry for making all of you worry." He looked to Eric who turned his head. "Don't look for thanks." Eric says turning around. "Don't sweat it Ter. We are just glad you aren't dead. I mean if you die that makes me the older brother. I can deal with that type of pressure." Jack says making Kayla and Terry laugh. Ty grabbed Terrys hand. "Are we going home now?" Terry nodded. "Yeah, let's go. Don't want to keep River waiting by herself." They walked out the room with Jack and the others following.

Watching her Ronnie narrowed his eyes, it was small and faint but he could now see a tiny aura forming with the center of Oichi. 'I see…so that's how it is…' He smiles slightly and then sighs. "It was good that I decided to take it easy around that area."

Jess smiled softly, her body was so numb, she was laying on her stomach naked, midnight until 6am. She felt amazing, so good. Sabo was not in bed, he was out getting food, that was 30 minutes ago, she closed her eyes and giggled softly. Hearing the door open and closed she smiled, she felt sabo knell next to her "Can you get up?" Jess smiled "I feel numb but good" she was smiling softly. Sabo chuckled "you asked me to get rough and I did what I asked" Jess giggled softly "I know…" she felt him sit on her butt making her gasp "Wait! Let me rest!" Sabo laughed "calm down love, I'm gonna do something nice for you" she blinked, then heard a pop and jumped from the feel of something wet on back, she blinked "What you doing…?" Sabo chuckled and his hands where rubbing her back with the liquid. She smiled "Mhmm a oil back massage oh sabo…." Sabo smirked and kept giving her a back massage.

On the 22nd of July Law was over at Darcaniea's with his tablet. He had learned that Darcaniea never really brought Niko back to Dawn which he didn't mind. He had learned that he had stopped eating when he was with her and would cry his eyes out for Oichi. At least here he was more comfortable.

He heard tiny feet running toward him. A flash of yellow and purple hair came charging at him wearing only a diaper and shirt. "Daddy!" Niko jumped on Law. Law chuckled as Niko cuddled in his chest. "Daddy! Daddy!" Law rubbed his head. "Have you been good?" Niko looked up at him. "Yes! Auntie fun!" Law smiled. "Ready to call mommy?" Niko eyes sparkled. "Yes! Mama! Mama!" Law touched the tablet as Niko turned around on his lap and watched as Gabby popped up. "Hello Law! I have been waiting. Lady Oichi is on hold." Law nodded. "Connect to her." Gabby nodded and a blue screen popped up.

Soon Oichi's face came into view. Niko's eyes widen and he tears up. "MAMA!" He touches the screen. Oichi giggles. "Hi my little bunny." Niko taps the screen. "Miss mama!" "I know sweetie. I'll be back soon okay." Niko sniffs. "Are you having fun with grandma and grandpa?" Niko frowns. Law sighs. "He's with Darcaniea." Oichi frowns. "Since when?" Law rubbed his head. "Well…things didn't go all to well. When he was crying his head off he wasn't eating." Oichi gasp. "Not eating!?" Law shakes his head. "He was depressed. I know you want him to spend time with Dawn but, I don't think it's going to work right now. Maybe when he's older…" Oichi sighs and sits back. "I figured it wouldn't be easy but not eating…oh my little bunny…Mama is so sorry. I wish you didn't have to be locked up in the house for so long. I don't want you to distant yourself from everyone…"

Law smiles. "It's okay Oichi. I'm sure Dawn understands. Plus, his just a baby right now. When he gets older I'm sure he'll warm up to everyone." Niko was rubbing the screen smiling at Oichi. "Mama. Mama." He says. Oichi smiles at him and touches the screen. "Well, be that as it may, you better behave yourself now that you're with Darcaniea okay?" Niko nodded. "Okay mama." Oichi smiled. Law rubbed Niko's back. "Go ahead and tell her Niko. It's almost nap time." Niko claps his hands. "Mama!" "Yes, my little bunny." "Hap Birday!" Niko says as he tries to tell her 'happy birthday' Oichi laughed. "So cute! Thanks so much my lil bunny!" Niko smiles happily. "Yay! Birday! Mama!" He rubs his face on the tablet. Oichi giggles. "Your so cute! I wish I could snuggle you right up!"

Niko yawns and rubs his eyes. "Sleepy…" Law pulls him back. Niko hugs Law as he relaxed on his chest. Law rubbed his back.

"So anything else happen?" Law looked at Oichi. She looks like she was sitting up in a high tree. "Yeah, Terry lost his arm." Oichi's eyes widen. "Eric lost his eye and Karasu internal organs were damaged in some high-risk mission. They are all fine though and are taking it easy." Oichi sighs. "Poor River…I know she must have been worried…" "She's fine now. I think she's happier that Terry wont be going on any missions anytime soon. More quality time for them."

Oichi nods. Law looks closely at Oichi. Her red eyes look lighter then usual. Her hair was straight and had a mixture of orange and purple. He suddenly saw someone behind her. "Um…Oichi?" Oichi blinked as she felt someone push their face on her, trying to fit into the screen. It was a young girl with blonde hair and fair skin and black eyes. "Oichi who you talkin' to?" Oichi smiled. "That's Law. He's my…" The girl's eyes sparkled. "A baby! It's so cute!" Oichi shakes her head. "That's my son Niko and Law this is carrot. She's like my sparring partner over here." "Does she have a trait to or?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah, she's a bunny." Carrot smiled. "Such a cute baby!" Oichi laughed. "As you can see she's a little single minded." Law shakes his head. "Right…" He looks down at Niko who was now sleeping. "We should get going." Oichi nodded. "Happy Birthday, Ichi." Law says smiling. Oichi smiled. "Thanks Law. I miss you and I love you." Carrot's eyes sparkled. "It's your birthday! Why didn't you say something before! We have to party!" Carrot says. Oichi giggles and waves bye to Law before the connection ended.

The front door opened and Rick came in with someone behind him, Law and Niko looked. He had girl bags in his hands, Elvira was peeking from behind him and smiled to see Law "Uncle Law!" she giggled and skipped to him, Rick sighed and walked away to the other room.

"Hey there Elvira." Law says. Elvira smiled but frowned "Auntie River asked uncle Ricky to watch me…." "Yes, figures." Law says rubbing Niko's back. Rick came back out "River asked because she's busy with taking care of Terry, if Jess finds out about it then she would have want River to ask someone else to watch her." "Yeah." Law says closing his tablet. Darcaniea came out of the bathroom rubbing her tummy "ehhh when does this morning sickness end…."

Law chuckled. "Don't worry, you will be out that phase soon enough." Rick nodded "two months of it, you want me to make you some Ginger tea?" Darcaniea nodded and walked to the couch and sat down "I feel blah…" Elvira blinked "Auntie okay…?" Darcaniea smiled at her "I'm fine sweetie just morning sickness from having the baby in me" she rubbed her tummy, Elvira smiled "Can I feel?" Niko pouted at her but yawned. He snuggles into Law's chest, drifting off to sleep.

Darcaniea smiled and nodded, Elvira smiled and stepped to her, Darcaniea reached down and picked her up placing her on her lap, Elvira smiled and her tiny hand rubbed Darcaniea's tummy "was I in mama's too?" Darcaniea chuckled "Yup, your Uncle Law delivered you" She blinked and her cheek turned rosy pink and smiled "Really….?"

"Didn't have much of a choice." Law says. Elvira giggled and leaned back in Darcaniea's arms and closed her eyes, Darcaniea smiled "I guess there both tired, if Sabo found out me and Rick watching her he would flip a lid…" Law stood up, picking up Niko. "Then I guess you shouldn't say anything about it." He held up a small monkey bag and placed it on the table. "A refill on Niko's medicine." His pager started beeping making him sigh. He turns to go lay Niko down. He had been worried since Niko likes to rip things to shred with his teeth but Darcaniea had informed him that all the material in the room was already replaced with the material Oichi used. With the sedative Niko was taking he didn't have to worry about him breaking anything either. The only thing that lingered in his mind was Niko's hair pulling and his dislike of Rick.

Walking into the room he went and placed Niko down on the bed. He looked around and found his bear. He tucked him in and placed his bear next to him. He also pulled out Niko's baby tablet and placed it on the other side of him. "Gabby, you know what to do when he wakes up." Gabby's face was on the screen and she nodded. "Yes, sir, leave it to me." Law rubbed Niko's head before getting up to leave.

Across the ocean in Dante's jet. Dante and Zach were heading to his island. Zach had found some free time and decided to take Dante up on his offer. He was looking out the window. Dante said the clearer the ocean got, was how close they were getting to his island. He looked over to Dante who was on the other side of the plane. He was sleeping, quite peacefully. Zach chuckled at that. He still couldn't get the images out of head from when Dante came to him as a woman.

He then looked down to see a smaller version of Gabby glare at him from Dante's tablet. Zach raised his eyebrow at her. "Something wrong Gabby?" Gabby puffed her cheeks out and disappeared in the tablet. Zach shrugs and was about to look out the window when Gabby appeared in front of him through the screen on the jet's wall.

"What did you do to my master!" She says frowning. Zach blinked "excuse me….?" Gabby pouted. "You did do something to him! I know you did! Whenever he's with you his heart rate speeds up and his tempter rises like way high! I know he doesn't have a fever so you must have done something! Plus, ever since he came back from your kingdom he's been acting weird!" Zach sighs and looked at Dante "Really know?" "He's been super sickly and he sleeping all the time now! He wont let me scan him and he claims he's okay but you must have broken him! So fix him! Fix my master!" Zach bite his lip and turned to her and started to laugh at her.

Gabby pouted at Zach for laughing at her. Dante's eyes open and he sits up. Gabby looks over to Dante and quickly appears in front of him. "Master?" Dante got up and headed to the back where the bathroom was. Zach blinked "Dante?" Gabby looked down and then frowned at Zach before disappearing.

Dante appeared back and sat down. He rubbed his head. "If she's messing with you. I apologize about that." Zach smiled "its alright Dante, how long before we get to the island?" Dante sighs and leans back, looking out into the ocean. "Another hour at best…" He mumbles to himself as he closes his eyes to sleep. Zach raised his eyebrow at him and sighed then smirked looking out the window "I must have went to wild on him" he chuckled to himself.

Jess and Sabo stepping on the private Jet, interior features super-large windows and virtually limitless freedom in how each of its three luxurious suites can be configured. This remarkable flexibility also extends to the meticulously crafted furnishing options designed to enhance and personalize each living space. with an unprecedented array of furnishing options including the industry's only true stand-up shower in the available En Suite. The flight attendant smiled and bowed "Princess Jess and Prince.." before she could have finished jess covered her mouth, making the lady blink at her with widen eyes, Sabo sighed but smirked at Jess, jess smiled at her "Please, no titles, not even to my husband" the lady nodded and Jess removed her hand. The lady shook "We will be lifting off in couple of moments so please take your seats…" Jess smiled at her "Thank you" she walked away to take her seat, Sabo chuckled behind her and followed her.

Darcaniea's, she had Niko and Elvira with her and Rick at the apartments public indoor pool that had a kiddie area. Niko sat in the very shallow end next to the watery Mushroom that flowed water from it. Elvira was running around chasing Rick splashing. Darcaniea was sitting on the edge watching Niko with a smile on her face, he was playing with a cute monkey, made form the material she got from Oichi and it was stable to be played in the water, like a beach or bathtub toy. Niko chewed on the monkey as he kicked his feet in the water.

Darcaniea chuckled "Having fun Niko?"

Niko nodded as he tried to bite deeper into the monkey. Darcaniea smiled then she frowned and looked to the out the window and narrowed her eyes "Rick" Rick stopped as Elvira jumped on him "Got You!" rick smirked "Ah no!" Elvira giggled, Rick walked over to Darcaniea with Elvira hanging on his head giggled, Rick smiled "Yes love" Niko frowned and stood walked over to Darcaniea and hugged her "Mine!" Darcaniea chuckled, Rick was pouted "She's mine too…" he muttered.

"No! Mine!" Niko says frowning. Darcaniea looked at Rick and spoke Grivadan to him "There's someone spying on Niko, can you feel it?" Rick looked to the window that Darcaniea looked out of and nodded "yes I can, you want me to do something about it?" She nodded "Go say hello to your guest" Rick smirked and put Elvira down "Stay with your auntie" Elvira blinked and nodded as Rick walked off.

Off on a top of a building, "This is boring…why bother if I can't kill the kid…" His eyes then widen as felt his body feel hot and he couldn't move "My my, I've caught a rat"

The spy frowns. He looked up to see Rick hovering over him he had a wicked smirk on his face "You were hired to spy on my Nephew?" Rick's eyes turned into a slit red. The spy let out a dry laugh. "Haa…hired. Real funny kid. If you were truly that kid's so-called uncle then you would know he has a price on his head just like his whore of a mother. I don't need to be hired if I want to collect the price on his head." Rick growled "What did you just say about my Sister?!" The spy smirked and chuckled. "You can kill me now, for all I care, but it won't stop the next one from coming and they wont stop haha…so good luck in keeping that brat safe." He says, Rick growled as the spy started bleed from his ears.

The spy grit his teeth in pain, refusing to screaming out in pain. Rick bite his lip then smirked "No your not worth killing, not yet" The spy couldn't move or talk, reaching in swimming trunks taking out par of sunglasses and put them on, clicking the side of it the screen glowed and turned on the glass lenses "call father" he said.

On the plane, they were getting closer to the island, Zach sat there reading a mystery novel, Dante was up eating. Zach's phone rang making Zach sigh.

Dante sat back after eating and opened his tablet. Zach answered. "Yes?" "Father you with Dante?" He heard Rick, Zach sighed "Yes?" "Put me on speaker phone" Rick said, Zach sighed once more and put his phone down turning on the speaker phone "Go ahead speak I'm on vacation…" Dante was looking at a file on his tablet. "I have caught a lovely prize, a spy. Spying on Niko, apparently he and Oichi have a price on there heads…." Zach's eyes widen and looked at Dante.

"That's nothing new…" Dante says sighing. "So, what should I do with him? Give him to Frank and Danni? Since we are on Celtica land" "Do whatever you want. He has no information I can use." Dante says as he glanced out the window. The island was coming into view.

Zach frowned but sighed "Just kill him" Zach hanged up on Rick. Zach looked at Dante and smiled at him "im excited to step foot on your island" Dante smiled slightly. "Yes, so am I."

Over by Darcaniea, she was laying down in the shallow end, Niko and Elvira were next to her playing. Elvira was giggling running back in and out of the mushroom, Niko was standing there watching her, Elvira smiled at him "Try!" she ran through the water, she jumped up and clapped her hands, Darcaniea chuckled "Go on Niko"

Niko frowned. "Don't wanna…" He says backing up. Darcaniea smiled and stood up walking over to him, she stepped under the water and the water was rushing on her, Niko's eyes widen. Darcaneia smiled "Come on Niko see its fun" Niko looked down and shook his head. He sat back down. "Don't…wanna…" He says. Darcaniea chuckled and stepped to him and sat down "You afraid of the mushroom?"

Niko puffed his cheeks out but nods. Elvira smiled and stepped to him "Mushroom fun!" Darcaniea chuckled, Rick appeared by them "problem taken care of" Darcaniea smiled "good, well let get out, take baths to get the smell of pool off and have dinner!" Elvira smiled "yes!" Niko looked down at his monkey as he got slightly depressed missing Oichi.

Zach was looking at the island though the window. It was very huge now. Dante said that the island is a mix with different parts of cultrure lands. The island was now, at the time, spilt into four different sections. The part they were flying over was the tourist side. He could see the hotels, attractions, and even a crusie ship, from the jet. The side they were going to was were most of the islander lived. Tourist were forbidden to come there unless they were invited. The train ride was another way to view the villages but it wasn't allowed to stop there.

The jet hovered and went to the landing dock. The doors open and both Dante and Zach got off. There to greet them was Lily and Kaeden. "Grandpop!" Kaeden says smiling. He was holding up a necklace of blue and white flowers. "Nin hao ma! Yeye!" Kaeden says holding up the flower. Dante smiles slightly and picks him up. "Learning a bit of Chinese?" Kaeden nodded as he placed the flower necklace over Dante's head. Lily walked up to Zach. "Bonjour, Bonne Soiree, Zach" Lily says in French. She holds up a black, red, and white flower necklace to him. Zach smiled "bonjour, Mlle Lily. Merci"

Lily smiles. "Our land is made of many languages so it's hard not to collect and learn them. As practice, we greet travlers in many different languages." She says placing the flowers over his neck. Zach chuckled "I can speak over 200 langauges, so its no biggy" "I hope your taking care of my son. I know he can be a hand full at times." Zach chuckled "Oh he wasn't a handful, I rather enjoy his company" Lily smiles. "Kaeden let's go. We have to go pick up grandpa Garp from the spa." Dante placed Kaeden down. "Grandpa…? Mother…" Lily looked to Dante. "Oh, hush up with that Dante. I am quite fitted to date you know. He might even become your new father." Dante frowned. "Not funny mother." Lily laughed as she grabbed Kaeden's hand. "Never said it was a joke son. Have fun on the island Zach and please be respectful to the islanders and enjoy yourself." She says waving. Zach smiled "I will, goodbye lily"

Dante sighs as they walked towards the train. "This is one of the main area's of where the villagers live. Some live where the tourists is, others live farther out, not wanting to be bother by the changes." A young man with short black hair was standing in their way waiting. "Sir Dante, Welcome back sir." Dante stopped. "Your name is Abiki." The man nods. "Yes, my grandfather, the village elder passed away some time ago." Dante frowned. "Yes, I know. Your grandfather was a very good man to my family. It was thanks to him that me and my siblings could push forward after my father's death." Zach smiled at Dante.

Abiki smiled. "Your words are true kindness Sir, I will do my best to match up to my grandfather." Dante walked to him and patted his head. "All I ask is for you to do your best. Trust me, chasing after a shadow will put more pressure on you then you need." Abiki felt warm at Dante's touch and couldn't help but to blush slightly, looking up into Dante's eyes. Dante looked down at him. "Something wrong?" Abiki shook his head. "I-It's just…your eyes are very beautiful sir. That light shade of purple in your eyes does suit you. It's rare to see them so bright even here on the island." Zach smirked "you've got that right, he has such amazing purple eyes"

Dante strangely felt his face heat up a bit from the compliments Abiki was dishing out. "I see…" Abiki backed up. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say all those things. I know you must feel discussing hearing compliments from a man." Dante rubbed his head. "It's fine…it annoys me more when someone is being over apologetic." He walked past Abiki. "Don't push yourself to hard. You need time to mourn. You can start your duties next week." Dante says as he walked off. Zach followed "you are very kind to your people, I like it"

At Darcaniea's Niko and Elvira were in the bath together, to save the hot water, Darcaniea was in the bathroom, watching them "What?! What do you mean she is staying with you?" Darcaniea was on video with Jess, Darcaniea sighed "Terry got hurt… so she is taking care of him. I'm watching Niko and Elvira" Sabo was frowning on the screen, Jess sighed but nodded "I'll call river and see how Terry is doing and Sabo stop with the frowning! Darcaniea is taking good care of her!" Darcaniea can see Sabo bite his lip and look away "So how far are you from the Celtica?" Jess smiled "not far, another 4 hours" Elvira smiled "Mama!" Darcaniea turned the phone to Elvira and Niko in the tub, Jess gasped "You taking a bath with Niko?! Awwww how cute!" Elvira giggled "Auntie has a big tub!" Jess chuckled "Hello Niko" "Hi….." Niko says depressingly. He patted the water gently with his hands and watched the ripples. Jess frowned "He misses Oichi doesn't he?" Darcaniea nodded "I called Law for another video chat with Oichi, maybe it will be longer for him to read or sing to him before bedtime" Jess blinked "Do you think he will come?" Darcaniea shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, well I'm gonna go so I can fish washing them" Jess smiled "Alright see you in 4 hours, Bye bye hunny!" Elvira smiled "Bye mama! Bye Daddy!" Sabo smiled at her "Bye sweetie!"

Dante had given Zach a short quick tour of the island by train. The island was so big that it would be impossible to show him everything in one day. He showed Zach the different sites. Dig sights, cave sights, even a burial site. The train finally enter the forest heading to Dante's home.

Dante was looking out the window looking at a smaller, separate village celebrate what look like to be a birthday. There were dancing and making music with drums and flutes. Dante smiled slightly at them as the train went by. Zach smiled "So lively"

"…Times are changing for my people…some wish to stay in the olden times while others wish to move with the flow of time." Dante watched as the sky started to darken the trees were already turning a shade of blue. "I've been approached by both sides. The only thing I can do for now is spilt the island. Place the ones who want to live in peace on one side and those who wish to move on, on the other side…it's a pain to deal with…Mother thinks I should take those who wants to move on and bring them into the kingdom. The slowly get rid of the tourist attractions or at the most-slow it down. There has been a debate on it for a while now, ever since I came into this discussing world noble title. I don't want my people to turn on each other so would this truly be the only way for them to settle…" Zach smiled "a True king, rules with the kindness of the people. Taking care of your people of your kingdom is what makes a true and good king. My kingdom is half and half, half on the olden days and half on the future but they work together for the better of our country, I have confidence you will make the islanders happy on whatever you choose"

Dante sits back as he takes Zach's word to thought.

They soon arrived at Dante's house. They got out and walked up the path. The scent of honey ran across Zach nose. As they got closer Dante spotted Jazmine on the pathway to his home. When she spotted him and Zach she ran up to Dante. "Dante!" She hugged him tightly. Dante sighed. "What do you want Jazmine. I have a guest with me…" Jazmine pouted and looked at Zach. Zach frowned at her.

Jazmine frowned and looked back at Dante. "I heard you were coming back to the island so I wanted to greet you here!" She pressed her body up against his. "I thought since you don't have that 'woman' with you, we could have some fun like old times." Zach bite his lip to keep in that inner anger.

Dante removed Jazmine from him and pushed her away slightly. "You have a husband and two kids now. Isn't it about time for you to grow up?" Jazmine frowns and places her hand on her hips. "For you to say that line to ME!? The man who has how many kids now!?" Dante frowns "I may have a lot of kids but I never go after the same women…I don't have a problem of saying that I like to sleep around. You on the other hand play the same tricks every time I come here. You want to sleep with me, then try to bash me, then try to blame me. That is called childish so please go home and stop coming after me. I've had enough..." Jazmine frowned. "Ooofff! Every time you bring a person here you are always so freaking harsh to me! What!? Are you sleeping with this man to now!?" Zach raised his eyebrow "Excuse me?"

Dante sighed. "Enough Jazmine, go home…" Jazmine frowned and shot a glare at Zach before storming away. Dante shook his head. "Sorry about that. She can't control her emotions sometimes…" Zach chuckled "It's alright Dante"

They reached Dante's house. When they walked in, their bags were already sitting in the living room. "You can make yourself at home while I get started on Dinner." Zach smirked "Oh but I think I need an appetizer first"

"That's fine…wait what?" Dante was suddenly pushed into the wall as Zach was pinning his arms up above him kissing him roughly. Dante cursed at himself mentally for letting his guard down but he didn't waste any time returning the kiss. Zach's body was pressed up against Dante's, he was rubbing up against him.

Dante let out a moan as shivered. Zach leaned back and smirked at Dante as he ripped the Dante shirt off making Dante gasp. "In quite a hurry I see…" Zach smirked more at him started to fondle with Dante's pants to get it off "the way she touched you…. Pissed me the fuck off…" Zach growled deeply. Dante bumped heads with Zach as his heart throbs a bit at his words. Just from hearing those words, he was turned on. In moments both were naked, Dante was facing the wall leaning on it, bend slightly. Zach was rubbing Dante's hips as he was rubbing himself In between Dante's cheek, leaning down he kiss the back of Dante's back. "Hurry up…" Dante says moaning a bit. Zach's tip pressed against Dante's entrance, he slow pushed in. Dante breathes out slowly as he feels Zach push all the way in him.

"So eager to be fucked Dante" Dante gaze was heated. Zach leaned back up and held onto Dante hips he pulled out and thrust back in roughly but slow. Dante starts letting out soft moans. Zach smirked and did that same thrust, over and over making Zach groan in pleasure. 'Feels good…' Dante says to himself. Zach bite his lips and gripped Dante's hips tighter as he started to thrust into Dante faster but still rather roughly, the sound of slapping skin against skin echoed the room. Dante moans out loudly as he pushed back against Zach meeting his thrusts. Zach moaned softly "yeah push back" he stopped thrusting and let Dante push back into him. Dante pushed back on him hard and fast. His body feeling jolts of pleasure running up and down his body. removing his hands as Dante thrusting backwards, Zach's hand came up with a grin on his face and it came down on Dante's ass cheek hard. Dante groans out as he tightens around Zach. Zach bite his lip and smack Dante's ass again and again. With each hit, pleasure ran up Dante's body. Suddenly Zach pulled Dante up and pushed him against the wall more, dante's whole body was against the wall, Zach had a hold on hair tightly thrusting into him faster, hard and rough.

"Fuck…Ah…" Dante says in a heated trance. Zach was moaning, he growled "I'm the only one, besides dawn. I'm the one only one who can touch you like this" he did a hard thrust making himself go deeper into Dante. Dante moans out. "Deep…" "Say it! Say I'm the only one!" Zach thrust more and more deeper, the wall was cracking from amount of strength Zach was thrusting into Dante. "Y-You're the only one…!" Dante finally says through his moans. Zach smirked and titled Dante's head to the side and bite down on Dante's neck while thrusting into Dante deep and fast powerful thrusts, he could feel himself ready to cum as he drank Dante's blood. Dante was also close. He was on the borderline of coming from Zach's movements. Removing himself from Dante's neck he pulled Dante's head back giving him access to his face, Zach kissed him roughly, Dante can taste his own blood. To Dante this time it tasted like a mixture of fruit. Stopping the kiss Zach groaned with each thrust he gave Dante "I'm gonna… cum…" "Me too…" Dante moans out. "Inside…cum inside…" Zach bite his lip and with one hard power thrust that went deep into dante, the wall cracked even more, Zach moaned loudly and cum inside Dante. "Zach…" Dante calls out as he also came. His body tensed up and jolted slightly.

An Hour later, Zach was leaving Dante's house. He was smirking. After there quickie, they of course had lunch. Dante right away after lunch had to go over stuff with Gappy. Zach chuckled as he walked down to the town see it.

Dante was frowning as he came from the bathroom. Gabby was yelling at him. "Please let me scan you!" "Gabby, I told you I am fine." Gabby rolled in front of him. "You're not! Please just a little peak. If your sick then I need to contact Ms. Lily so that she can treat you!" Dante sat down at his desk. "I need to reinforce my walls…" Dante says rubbing his head. Gabby pouted at Dante as he ignored her. "Master! If you don't believe me then think about this. Ever since you went back to normal…when was the last time you smoked?" Dante paused. "When was the last time I…hmm…good question…I haven't felt like the need to smoke." Gabby rolled in front of him. "Master…please let me scan you. If it makes you happy I'll do the scan and I'll tell you the results when you get back to the lab? That way you can enjoy your…days with…him…" She says getting pouty. Dante sighed. "Fine Gabby, do your scan but, I won't here more of this until I get to the lab. It's not that unusual I stop smoking. I don't smoke around Dawn nor Roxas…" Gabby scanned him. "That's because you go outside to do it…" Dante shook his head. "I need to find a way to get that attitude out your system…" Gabby smiled. "Try as you might my master but it will never work."

Zach reached the town, he smiled looking around. It was so lively there.

On one street, there were a few islanders playing some music as some kids danced. There were others decorating the stores. A few were just enjoying the sky as they sat on the roof. Some even waved to him as he walked. He chuckled looking round and spotted an Antique store. He smiled and stepped over to the store, across the road Jazmine see's him and frowns at him as he stepped in the store. 'That's the man that was with Dante…what does he have that I can't give Dante…' She over to the store.

In the store, Zach was looking at Antique Lamps, he smiled to himself remembering back when he was still young. Touching slightly he could feel the past that was behind this lamp, the residual haunting was still lingering on it. Jazmine was behind a stand and sighed mentally. She walked over to him. "That's a nice lamp…you plan on buying it?" She says smiling. Zach looked at her and he frowned mentally 'its her…' he smiled "thinking of it. I collect haunted antique items. "I see…then this is the place for you then." Zach smiled "Yes it is" Jazmine watched him closely. "So…how are you…friends with Dante? I didn't see you when they came for little Oichi birthday…" Zach chuckled "That's because I had my own thing to do, and yes I'm very good friends with him" Jazmine smiles. "I see…so…how close…are you and…Dante?" Zach moved away and his eyes widen to see a couch, it was gorgeous. He stepped to it "My such a antique couch! Ma'am how much is this?!" the shop keeper blinked and smiled "2,000, good eye sir that was one of the couches from the old castle in Celtica" Zach smiled and sat on it "I'll take it" the woman smiled "All right I'll be right with you, I gotta finish this up."

Jazmine had her hands behind her back. "Well? How close are you with him?" She asks again. Zach looked at her and raised his eyebrow at her "Aren't you being nosey well if you want to know" he got up and leaned in her ear "very very close, anything else you wanna ask?" Jazmine frowned then smirked. "…Yes actually…tell me…how was he?" Zach chuckled "He was amazing as I dominant him every time" Jazmine, not expecting that answer, eyes widen slightly. Then she was pushed against the wall with his hand around her neck out of the shop keepers view. Jasmine gasped out. "He is mine and Dawn's, never touch him like that again"

Jasmine whimpered at this as she nodded her head quickly. He growled and stepped away as the shop keeper came over, he smiled "Thank you" he took out his card and handed it to her. The shop keeper looked at it and her eyes blinked and smiled "King Zachariah its honor to have you in my shop, for you and a personal friend of Dante's a discount on anything you buy" Zach smiled and chuckled "Thank you." Jasmine had quickly taken off from the store in tears, running home. 'Only Dante would bring freaks like that to our island!' She says to herself.

Not long, Zach was roaming in the woods taking pictures of the wild life. He was smiling at the birds. Then feeling a presence, he turned his head and blinked 'I sense such a spiritual aura….' He couldn't help but to move towards it.

Dante was sleeping on the bed when he opened his eyes. He sat up slowly and looked out the window. 'He's awake…' He got up. "Gabby…I'm going for a walk." Gabby appeared. "To that place?" Dante nodded. "If Zach gets back before me tell him I'll be back in an hour or so and don't be rude to him." Gabby pouted but nodded. "Yes sir…"

Zach walking more and more through the forest, the spiritual aura was getting stronger and stronger. Walking through he notices more trees. They were leaning in his way like they were trying to block his path. Zach blinked "What the? Wow such magical energy"

Somewhere near him the large deer spirt was watching him closing. Its aura was spreading out like a protective blanket over the area. Scene something dangerous in Zach it started to rise but then it saw a dark blue aura. Recognizing this, the deer relaxed back down in the grass. It shook its head slightly, moving the trees every so softly and gently, showing Zach a different pathway. Zach blinked and bowed to it "Thank you mighty ancient deity"

Walking down this new path the ground was completely blue. He then stops and looks around. There were blue fireflies drifting about. He could still feel the spiritual aura watching him. He then spotted Dante. He was walking to an open space where a single tombstone was standing. Zach blinked and stepped Dante "Dante?"

Dante rubbed the tombstone. "Mikey…I'm sorry. It's be a while since I visited you…" Zach watched as Dante sits down. Dante sighs. "I've been quite busy really. I guess you can say… a certain person has been on my mind more then I like. Spending time with him makes me feel… different I guess you can say. I wonder what your thoughts would be on him. Oichi likes him and I guess I do to…" Zach blinked at him, he frowned slightly.

Dante leans his head down and rubs his hand through his hair. "I know I say it a lot. One of the things I truly regret in this life was being unable to save you…" Zach watched Dante's shoulder shakes as he grips the tombstone. "Maybe if I was a better father…you wouldn't have to suffer the way you did…" Dante says as tears started to run down his cheeks. Zach blinked at this 'dante had another son…?'

Zach took a step towards him and suddenly the blue color in the ground started to glow. Zach's eyes widen, In a quick movement millions of butterflies rose from the ground and circled around the area. The light of the sky shines off their wings creating almost magical like sparkle. The starts to spin in a upward circle before scattering in the sky, floating away. Zach looked amazed by this 'wow..'

When Zach looked back at Dante, he saw Dante frowned very angrily at him, with tears still running down his cheeks. Zach bite his lip and stepped it him and pulled him in a hug "Dante.." Dante pulled away from the hug. "What are you doing here?" He asked rubbing his eyes. "How did you find this place. It is forbidden for anyone but me to be here." Zach smiled "he let me in, the deity of this island."

Dante frowned. "How did you get past…" He looks at Zach and sees his dark blue aura around him. He sighs "Of course…with my aura oozing all over you…" He turns back to the tombstone. He looks down at it. "…this is my son Mikey. He died when he was four from the same illness Niko and Oichi had…no one knows about him other then my mother, Danni, Dawn, Oichi and now you…" Zach smiled at the tombstone "Its an honor to meet you mikey"

Dante frowned looking at the tombstone. Zach looked at Dante, there was still tears in his eyes. Zach frowned and grabbed his face making Dante look at him "Dante… please its okay…" "It's not okay…my son is dead because I couldn't save him." He turns his face away from Zach. "It is far from okay…" Zach forces him to look at him again "Dante…" his heart started to flutter "I can bring back for you… let me heal your broken closed up heart" "Bring him back…? My heart? Why would you go that far? For me?" Zach frowned "Because I wanna help you! Because… I.. I.. Because love you Dante!" He kisses him. Dante eyes widen as his body tensed up. His heart started to pound unlike it's ever done before. 'Love…he loves me!?' Dante's body started to relax as he kissed Zach back. Zach's kiss was passionate, he pulled back and puts his head on his forehead "I love you… please let me help you" Dante nodded and then rubbed his chest. "Love…so this is what this feels like…I guess you were right that day. I must have been falling in love…with you." Dante says. Zach chuckled and holds him more "just let me know when you wanna start on bring him back okay?" he kisses Dante's temple. Dante leans into his hold. "…Thank you…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

On July 24th, Law had come over to see Niko that evening. Walking to the room even Law could see how depressed he was. He was sitting on the floor in his room, looking at the floor. His cheeks were puffy from crying softly. Law frowned as he turned on his tablet.

He waited for a moment before Oichi popped up. Her hair was pinned up and she was being tapped up on her arm by Ronnie. "Law? You know papa would be upset if you call me like this." "I know but this is important..." He tapped the camera and turned the view towards Niko. Oichi eyes widen and frowned. "He misses you a lot Ichi...he's never been without you this long and I don't think even Darcaniea can keep him happy for much longer..." He walks over to Niko who was so down that he didn't even notice Law walking in. "Niko my little bunny!" Oichi says making him jump. He looked up and turned around to see Oichi waving at him through the tablet. Niko's eyes widen and reached up to the tablet. "Mama!" Law sat in front of him and held the tablet up. Oichi smiled softly. "Oh, my little bunny. Mama is sorry for making you so sad but, mama will be home soon. I promise." Niko touched the screen. "Home..." Oichi smiles. "Yes, I'll be home soon." Niko rubs the screen. "Mama...want mama."

"What about daddy? You don't want daddy?" Oichi says. Niko looked up at Law who smiled at him. "Want daddy? Yes!" Law chuckles and picks him up. He sits him in his lap and turns the tablet back to the front. "Are you having fun with Darcaniea?" Niko nodded. "Fun with Auntie." Oichi nods. "Oh, and doesn't someone have birthday coming up?" "Birday?" "Birthday." Law says. Niko looked up at him. "Birday?" "Birth...Bir-th..." Niko pouted. "Birday!" Oichi laughed. "He'll get it right soon enough. Kaeden likes saying pop instead of pa so that's fine." Law chuckles as Niko claps his hands. Oichi looks at Law. "So, what are you doing for our son's birthday?" Law hands Niko his teddy bear and he starts chewing on it.

"Monkey theme." "Monkey's? I guess that's cute. I was hopping for a bunny theme." Law frowned. "I'm not throwing my son a bunny theme party." Oichi rolled his eyes. "He's my son to but, sure whatever...guess I'll have to call him my little monkey now..." "I'm having Kid come over to re do the room for him. Make a new bed, paint the walls, make some furniture and all of that. You don't mind, do you?" Oichi shook his head. "No, it's fine. Kid knows our house better then anyone since he comes to fix the things Niko breaks." Law nodded. "Then what about Ajisai and Alaric?" Oichi frowns slightly. "What about them?" Law frowns. "Well for starters you went to Alaric's first birthday, even if it was just to drop off a gift. It's only fair to at least send them an invite. Plus, Niko need to play with more kids his age now. Kaeden has his own group of friends now, Niko has to learn to get along with the other babies and that would include Alaric." Oichi sighs. "Fine, you can send an invite." Law shakes his head. "I thought you were over that." "I am over that. It doesn't mean I like it..."

"For food would you like Sanji or Frank cooking." Oichi crossed her arms. "Mmm...Frank owes me pudding cups for my birthday so Sanji can cook. Tell him to make something applesauce related so Niko can be a piggy to. Just by looking at him, I can tell he lost a few pounds." Law nodded. "BBQ? Seafood? Fruit party?" Oichi giggled at the suggestions. "All the above? If Sanji is cooking then tell him to make what would seem good for a one year old party. No Alcohol either non. Juice and water only." Law nodded. "I can handle that." "Oh. And for gifts please, please, please, let everyone know not to give anything to him made out or normal materials. If they have clothes or animals just show them to him and quickly put it away. He will teat them to shreds in a second." Law nodded. "Yea, I already let everyone know, anything else?" "No, I think that's it. Having it inside or out?" "Depends on the weather." Oichi sits back. "I see...well other then that, you got everything handled." Law smiles. "Of course, it is Niko's first party. I don't want anything to go wrong for his big day." Oichi smiles. "Thanks Law." They both looked down, looking at Niko as he happily chews on his bear. "Oh! Let's call your brother!" Oichi says. Niko's eyes sparkled. "Kai!?" Oichi laughs as Law starts connecting them to Kaeden's tablet.

At Jess's, Sabo was sitting in the Livingroom waiting for Jess come out of the bathroom. Elvira was playing with her baby tinker bell doll on couch next to him. Sabo smiled at her as she gentle combing tinker bells hair. Then he looked to the bathroom, his heart was pounding and excited. Jess was in there taking a pregnancy test, her period had stop, the door opened and Jess walked out with a frowned this made him frown. She walked over to him and held up the test, only one line. Jess frowned more "negative..." Sabo stood up and hugged her, she was slightly sniffing, he rubbed her back. "Don't worry it will happen when it happens" Jess nodded and held him back.

Days pasted and soon July ended and August came. It was the 1st. After a amazing few days with Zach, Dante was at his kingdom working on moving some of the villagers there with him. He had told Zach that he could start on Mikey after Niko's birthday and gave him what he needed.

Kaeden, his mother, and Garp were on they way back home now to help with Niko's party. He was sitting in his main office room when Gabby came to him through his tablet. "Master! It's time! I held up my part of the barging so now you have to keep your promise." Dante took his glasses off and sighed. "Fine...show me what you found." Gabby nodded then frowned. "But first I have some news...from your last testing, when you turned into a woman you may have changed back but not everything went back." Dante frowns and puts his glasses on the table. "What are you talking about?" Gabby brought up the tests she ran on Dante.

Dante read them over and his eyes widen in shock and disbelief. "You can't be serious." Gabby shook her head. "I'm sorry master, I ran the test over and over but the result was the same." Dante sat back in his chair. He had no words for this. It was impossible for those results to show. "How could this have happen..." Gabby looked at him. "Don't...answer that..." Gabby placed her arms behind her back. "Do you wish for me to call Zach? Master?" Dante nodded. "Yes but, ask him for the next time he's free so that we can talk." Gabby pouted. "Any other day you would have told me to just tell him you were coming...now we have to wait until he's free..." Dante frowned. "Gabby don't make me reprogram you...do as I say..." Gabby huffed and disappeared. Dante sighed as he rubbed his forehead. He looked down at his stomach. 'This can't be real...'

Zach was sitting in his private office, he was doing some work. Looking over problems, Mount Vania has been recently active. He frowns looking at the meter testing of the volcano's Volcanic-alert level, it was mild but it was still considered dangerous. He has to consider to in evacuating his people in case it gets to dangerous. The door opened making him look up it was Dawn. He blinked "Dawn what a lovely surprise" Dawn didn't answer him she closed the door and walked over to him, he raised his eyebrow "Where's Roxas?" Dawn stopped at his desk with a blank stare "Haley is watching" Zach looked at her more and he frowned mentally "Dawn what's wrong?" Dawn bite her lip "Tell me the truth... are you and Dante sleeping together...?" Zach blinked at her and he stood up, he took a breath and nodded to her "Yes..." Dawn lifted her hand up making Zach's eyes widen has her hand came down on his face making him fly backwards in this wall, the wall cracked behind him. He gasped at her, Dawn stepped it him "You asshole!" she screamed at him, he's eyes widen more. "How could you do that to me?!" Zach bite his lip "Dawn... I... I love him..." Dawn had tears in her eyes "But I forgive you and him" she turned around "I forgive you and him... I hope you are happy with him" Zach's eyes widen "wait this doesn't mean he won't leave you!" Dawn looked at him "Do you really believe that?!..." she left his office.

Zach sighed and sat back down running his fingers through his hair "Shit..."

"Mmm...I was expecting more damage..." Zach looked down at his desk. He moved the papers over to see a small bracelet glowing blue. It was something Dante had gave him before they left the island. When he picked it up Gabby's face showed up. Zach blinked "Gabby, what do you want?"

"I'm only here to relay a message and nothing more. When you get a free moment, there is something urgent that he wishes to speak to you about. Please contact him when you get the change to." She disappeared back into the bracelet and it stopped glowing, Zach sighs and texts him 'we can talk in a couple of days'

The next day Dante was on his way to the house. Gabby had warned him that it was a bad idea for him to enter the house but, what's done is done. He'd rather this happen now then sooner. He unlocked the door and walked in. The living room was destroyed as he looked around. He walked to the stairs and notice his things packed. Something he was use to seeing. He sighed. Usually, at this point he would have just taken his stuff and left without saying a word and just move on it was easier and quicker that way. Instead he found himself walking upstairs. Reaching the bedroom, he sees Dawn on the bed snuggling up to a pillow tearing, a empty ice cream container was next to it. Roxas was in the play pen sleeping. He walked up to her but stop short ways. "Dawn..." Dawn frowned "What do you want...?" "...There isn't anything I can say or do to tell you how sorry I am for hurting you like this..." Dawn bite her lip and stood up walked to him, she lifted her hand in rage and anger.

Dante did nothing but stand there and wait. It came down fast smacking him hard "Was I not good for you?... do you even care for me at all? For our son?" she pointed to a still sleeping Roxas. Dante looked at her. "Yes, I do care for both you and Roxas even if I don't show it. I know I messed up and went back on my word. I know I hurt you more than ever and I'm sorry." Dawn looked down tearing "I forgive you..." Dante frowned. "You forgive me...why?" "Because I love you Dante... I forgive you because I love you." Dante closed his eyes frowning. "I see...It is a shame that you wasted your love on a man who couldn't even began to think of the word love..." Dawn shook her head "There is love in your heart Dante..."

In a quick motion Dante pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry for all the pain I put you through. I'm sorry for making it seem like I was rejecting Roxas when I truly do care for him and even if we aren't together anymore, it doesn't mean I wont stop caring for him. Other then the birth of my children you have been an important structure for me and I thank you for putting up with me, my selfishness, and my cold ways." Dawn was sniffing "Dante..."

"I hope that you find someone better than me, someone who will treat you as special as you are. Again, I'm sorry for everything..." He lets her go. Dawn was frowning "Dante..." "I'll move my things out now." He says turning to leave. hen he stopped as they both hear Roxas up "Daddy..."

Dante turns to him. He walked over to the play pen. He picked Roxas up. He bumped foreheads with him. "Take good care of your mother. Make sure you protect her and make sure you keep her smiling just as beautifully as she always does." He hugs Roxas a bit before he places him back in the play pen. He walks to the door and looks at Dawn. "Good Bye Dawn." He says before heading out.

On the 5th a day before Niko's birthday, Terry was out and about taking a walk. His sleeveless sleeve hung down and flowed behind him as he walked. He heard the other day that Dante and Dawn were no longer seeing each other but Dante wouldn't say more then that. He also noticed how sick Dante had been lately. His scent had changed and it worried Terry but in Dante fashion he didn't let him in.

Terry sighed and shook his head. In other news River was nearly spoiling him at home or trying to at least though he told her he was just fine. She always flashed this worried look at him. He didn't want her to do to much with the twins. He sighed Niko's party was tomorrow but Oichi still wasn't back yet. Then it didn't help that he noticed a jump in spies collecting over town. He could even feel a pair of eyes on him but like always they would never make a move. They were to scared to take that next step. Even with one arm he could protect himself just fine.

He turned into the park and found a bench to sit down at. Among other things he has been having nightmares about that night. When the clone attacked him. A throbbing pain would hit his right shoulder as he remembered those eyes. He remembered Dante quickly ending it's life without a second thought and it did piss him off. He couldn't understand how Dante could have ended her like that. He didn't even bat an eye. He sighs and leans back on the bench. 'Uncle is one strange person...'

Zach was sitting on a bench not far from Terry, he was sitting there waiting for Dante show up. A few seconds later he spotted Dante walking towards him. Zach smiled softly and stood up "Dante you made it" "Yes, thank you for coming on such short notice." Zach smiled and held his hand "I'm sorry about you and Dawn..." "There is nothing to apologize about. We both knew this could go either one way or another." Zach chuckled softly "Come on let's go for a walk" He pulled him gently for the walk. Dante walked with Zach, noticing Terry looking wide at him. He glanced at him and sent a glare that sent a shiver down Terry's back.

Terry blinked as he watched them go. 'Uncle and Zach...what the hell...' He wanted to follow them but the last time he tried to stalk Dante, it didn't end so well on his part. He closes his eyes. 'Maybe...if I focus enough...' He takes a deep breath as he starts to focus her aura around his eyes, expanding his hearing. Maybe he might find the answers to one of his many questions.

Holding hands, they walked through the park. "So what is that you wanted to tell me?" He lifted their connected hands and kissed the back of Dante's. Dante smiled slightly then frowned. "...I've been feeling sick a lot lately...ever since I turned back my love of smoking as dropped for some reasons. So after Gabby bugged me enough I let her scan my body to see if there was something wrong." Zach blinked at him "Oh...? I've been noticing you stop smoking..."

Dante stopped and looked at him. "I know this is hard to believe. I'm stop trying to process this but when I got the results back the other day it showed..." Dante sighs. "It showed that I was...am...pregnant..." Zach's eyes widen and they shifted at Dante's belly 'how is that even possible...? Wait...' he looked back into Dante's eyes "when you were a female for a while... is when it happen?" Dante rubbed his head. "Pretty much...so let's just say I'm more woman on the inside then the outside at the moment." Zach bite his lip and pulled Dante into a hug "Dante... I love you" Dante's heart throbbed at this. He was actually looking for Zach to reject him when he heard this. It was taken a bit off guard which annoyed him a bit but at the same time it made him happy on the inside. Dante hugged him back. "...I... I...love you to." Zach smiled and moved his head back and kissed him deeply and passionate. Dante kissed him back. Zach chuckled putting his forehead against Dante "I'm so happy... so does this make us a couple now" "I suppose it does." Dante says. Zach grinned and held him more "But are you gonna be keeping the baby in you? Or?" "I rather not...I just don't see myself carrying a child." Zach smiled "My daughter will do it, let her alright? She did it for Niko" Gabby suddenly popped out of Dante's pocket, from his phone. "You know what would be cute!? If you turn yourself back into a woman! I would like to see the master in one of those cute dresses you wore last time!" Gabby says a bit to excitedly. Dante frowns. "Gabby, I told you no..." Zach chuckled at this "So cute..."

Gabby pouted. "You're just saying that because you know you would be trying to have sex a whole bunch! Your female's hormones will take over and they only crave one thing." She says pointing to Zach. Dante felt his face turn red. "Gabby I swear..." Gabby giggled and disappeared into his pocket. Zach laughed "Aww I think it would be cute, but its your decision. You wanna care it while being a woman or having the baby removed to be grown in a tank?"

"I honestly never took Gabby's words to seriously..." 'then again...I wouldn't have mind those female hormones take over now and then...he did enjoy the last few times they did it while he was a woman...' Dante rubbed his stomach and shook his head. "I suppose the tank will do." Zach chuckled "Then let's stop at my daughter's office" he pulled him "Come on love" he winked.

Back at Terry, he was in shock with hearing this news. The news of Zach got his uncle...his UNCLE...pregnant was mind blowing. More questions started popping up in his head as he sat in confusion.

At a restaurant, Dawn was sitting down sipping her coffee, she was waiting for Danni. She wanted to be the one to tell her, she closed her eyes 'lets hope she doesn't go after him...'

Danni walked up sighing as she sat down. She wanted a drink but as usual Frank hid everything from her banning her from drinking. Dawn smiled softly at her "Hey thank you for coming for lunch with me"

"No need for the thanks, I wasn't doing anything super important anyways." Danni says. The waitress came over "What can I get you two ladies?" Dawn smiled "I'll have the bacon double cheese burger with curly fries" the waitress smiled "alright" she noted it down.

"Everything on the left side of the menu." The waitress blinks at her then nodded and walked away, Dawn smiled and grabbed Danni's hand and held it. Danni feel her shivering slightly. Danni sighs. "What did he do this time?" She asks. Dawn sighed "We broke up" Danni raised her eyebrow. "Oh? Why is that, though I'm happy you left the asshole." "He's been cheating on me with .. Zach..." She looked down and started to tear up. Danni frowned as anger started to boil up. "But for all the shit he has down I still forgive him..." Danni let go of Dawns hands. She stood up as dark aura surrounded her. "You FORGIVE HIM!" She growls and slams her hands on the table. "I see...I'll have to go kill the bastard now...I should have done it before he laid eyes on you in the first place...I'll rip him into piece...That lying, cheating, backstabbing, fuckface, whore monkey, Jackass will die by my hands...!" Dawn's eyes widen "Wait Danni no... please don't, think of baby! He knows how much he hurt me, doesn't mean he will gone from my life, he will be here for me and Roxas, I just hope he will."

Danni frowned as she took a deep breath calming herself. Behind her was an empty table. She grabbed it and flipped it over making some people jump at her actions. Others who knew Danni were use to this and sighed happily that she just didn't launch the table through a window and go on a rampage. Danni sat back down and crossed her arms. She was glaring daggers at the table thinking of the ways she could get her hands-on Dante to strangle him to death. "Beside I don't think you would be able to kill him... not with out going through Zach... Zach loves him too so just be careful... not even Frank could protect you against Zach... just think before you off and hunt him down... please Danni?"

"I don't need protection from anyone. There are other ways to kill him with me laying a hand on him that rat bastard." Danni growls out. Dawn smiled and hugged her "you are the best sister someone can ever have Danni." Danni sighed and hugged her back. "Yeah, yeah. Just next time listen to me when I tell you a man that I have date is scumbag next time."

After a while, in the underground clinic they were in Aurora's private office, the hospital was closed due to they were remolding it. The underground clinic however was open. Aurora sat at her desk raising an eyebrow at them "you for real...? Dante is pregnant...? But he is male? Unless he is secretly a hermaphrodite" Zach couldn't help but to chuckle.

Dante shook his head. "As interesting as that may be...its simple to say that Something went wrong with a formula I was working on that led us up to this point." Aurora sighed. "I see so an experiment turned you into a female for awhile, where you and my father had sex so much of the time that you got pregnant in your female body and when you turned back into a male that the uterus stayed?"

"Pretty much..." Dante says. Aurora chuckled "brilliant! How amazing!" Zach shook his head "This is what I get for having a mad scientist for a daughter" 'Nothing wrong with that. Mikey would have been the same way...' Dante says to himself. Aurora stood up "Come with me lets get you check at shall we" Zach smiled and stood up with Dante holding his hand, they followed Aurora out of the office "So tell me, what about Dawn?" she asked walking them down the hallway.

"She knows about us and left me." Dante says. Zach frowned slightly with a nod "Yeah but she forgave us... she's telling Danni know I think... over lunch..." Dante sighed hearing that. Aurora frowned "Well good knowing you Dante, you are a dead man" she walked in a room, they followed her. "Get on the bed and pull up your shirt" Aurora said digging through a drawer for an ultrasound tablet. Dante felt unsettle about all of this but did as he was told. Zach sat down next to Dante, aurora sighed "tablet not here so I guess we have to use the big screen..." she pushed a button on the wall as a see through screen came down, she turned it on "The first thing I must know is how far you are so I can determine if you are far enough to have the fetus removed and placed in a growing tank"

Dante nodded. Squeezing the gel on Dante's stomach, he jump slightly from the coldness of it making Zach chuckle at him.

Dante rolled his eyes at him. aurora smiled and placed the wand on Dante's tummy and moved it around, both Zach and Dante watched as they see a tiny dark spot, Aurora smiled "You are about 2 to 3 weeks pregnant. That means we can remove the fetus and place it in a growing tank" "Alright." Zach smiled and kissed Dante's hand "our baby..." Dante felt his face growing hot as he looked at the screen.

Hours went by, Zach was sitting in the waiting area. Aurora as Dante back in the surgery room with Law himself. It surprised Zach and Dante that Aurora called Law for help. He leaned back into the chair he was nervous, very nervous. He was worried about Dante, on What Danni will do to him "King Zach" Zach looked up at Frank standing there, Zach got up "Thank you for coming" Zach sighed "Everyone already knows, the word is on its way to everyone. Danni is pissed off as hell, she came home from her lunch and destroyed my new COUCH! So you tell me to tell her not to go after the man that broke her sister's heart? Zach bite his lip and nodded "Yes..." Frank sighed and nodded "I'll try.. oh by the way I think she followed me here..." Zach's eyes widen "Wait what?!"

They turned to see Danni storming to them making a B line to Zach. Zach frowned, Frank crossed his arms "Danni I said to stay at home"

Danni stopped and looked up at him and then she smiled sweetly. "I hope you and that piece of shit enjoy your lives together. Don't worry, I won't touch him, kill him, burn him in fire, rip his skin off and feed it to the pigs, snap his neck, shoot him dead, strangle him, or annnyyy of that wonderful stuff.. There are other ways to break his spirit without causing him harm bodily harm." Even though she was smiling as nice as she could both Zach and Frank could feel the rage pouring off her. "I only came to say that." Zach bite his lip and growled at her "good you better not touch him" Frank shook his "danni..."

Danni turned to Frank. "By the way sweetie...your going to need a new car, since I just blew it up on accident." Frank's eyes widen "What?!" "Since I can't touch Dante...I suppose I'll go rampage elsewhere. Good Bye and Good Luck." Danni says turning and walking off. Frank looked shocked "Danni!" has he chased after her. Law walked out and walked to Zach who looked at him "Law how did it go?" "It went fine." Zach smiled "thank you... I was shocked to hear Aurora called for help... knowing this Oichi will know soon enough..." "I learn things like this by experience and even if Oichi finds out all she's going to do is make you two spill about your love life." Law says sighing.

Aurora came out strolling Dante out he was still alive "Law can you bring him to room 45, I'm gonna get the growing tank ready for transport" Zach smiled "you gonna have it over to Grivida?" Aurora nodded "and I'm almost done finishing the freezing device, I hope it works on that volcano..." Law raised his eyebrow.

"Volcano..." Zach nodded "Mt. Vania is active, really active so I wanna make my people safe has possible where I can freeze the core of the volcano so it doesn't kill thousands of people"

"Is that right...well good luck to you..." Law says as he starts pushing Dante to the room. He didn't know why he bother since Dante was going to be up in a hour or two anyways like nothing happened. Not long in two hours, Dante's eyes fluttered open. Zach smiled at him "your awake love, enjoy your nap?"

Dante sat up. "So what. So how it go." Dante says rubbing his shoulders, popping them slightly. Zach smiled "It went well, fetus is safely in the growing tank, Aurora is having it moved to Grivida... I was thinking of have Gabby hooked up to the tank to give you a fee week by week on how our baby is growing" "Yes, I don't mind that." Dante says. Zach smiled and kissed him "Danni was here... She threaten to hurt you in other ways... So she wont lay a finger on you..." Aurora and Law stood in the door way, she was smiling.

Dante frowned. "Great...she's going to try to break me without using her man strength...that's even more frightening." Zach kissed him again "I love you Dante" Dante's heart was beating fast. "Yeah, I love you to." He says as his face turned red slightly.

The next day on the was Niko's birthday. It was starting around noon so Law and the others could prepare. Niko was still with Darcaniea so Law had Karasu send her Niko's birthday outfit. A white and green monkey one piece that had the number one on it. Something Oichi made before she left.

At the house Kid was in the room trying to finish up Niko's new room. Kaeden was watching him, hiding outside the door. Law was outside getting things started up.

Kid notices Kaeden peaking. He was making an outline for a new decoration on Niko's wall. He picks up a small paint brush. "Hey, you wanna help paint your brother's room for a bit?" Kid asked. Kaeden smiles and walks in. "Help with Niko's room!" Kid chuckled and handed him the burst. "Dip it in the paint, just the tip." Kaeden did what he was told. "Now paint inside the lines like this." Kid shows Kaeden how to paint. Kaeden smiled and started to paint. "Painting is fun!" Kaeden says laughing. Kid couldn't help but smile. Maybe from being around Oichi so long, Kaeden developed her laughter. It was kind of cute.

Outside Law, Kayla, Kim, and Jack were out decorating the back yard. They were going to be grilling out for Niko's party. "Law where is Niko?" Kim asked. "With his Godmother. He'll be back home tonight." Kim nodded. "It's lonely with out him or Kaeden here..." She says softly.

Jack was hanging up green banners that had Niko's name on it and two more that said happy birthday. Kayla was wrapping balloons around the table and chairs that were set up. Law walked over and placed a green monkey pattern cloth on the table. Sanji and Nami were already here. He was in the kitchen making some start food to go out on the table. He was going to be grilling Hawaiian BBQ. He was also making small bites ranging from exotic fruits and fresh veggies to salty pretzels and popcorn.

On a small table, next to it was a bag table. It had sweets, toys, activities, and crafts kits in the bag for the kids and adults to take home. Like he promised Oichi no alcohol was being served only juice and water. Eric walked out yawning. His eye was patched up. "Hey sleepy head." Jack says. Eric sat on the porch with Kayla. "Law stop drugging me so much." Eric says. "Well stop trying to snack out the house and I'll think about it. Karasu and Terry has both been resting so maybe you should take a chill pill and relax while you can." Law says. Eric sighs. "Whatever."

Jess was frowning at her mother "Really...? You left Dante? And he's been cheating on you with Zach...? Zach...?" Dawn nodded.

'It shouldn't really be a shock...it is Dante we are talking about.' Sabo says to himself. "But I forgave him..." dawn said to them, Jess frowned "But why...?" Dawn smiled softly "Because I love him..." she said to them and looked at Elvira and Roxas playing tea party, she chuckled. Jess shook her head "I guess no one could resist how sexy Zach is... For being almost 200.. yeah..." Sabo pouted at her, Jess looked at him "Oh hush up" Sabo pulled her in a hug "Mine..." Jess laughed "so cute you are" Dawn shook her head and then looked at her daughter's stomach "So... What did the test say?" Jess frowned "Negative... I'm not pregnant..." Dawn frowned, but jess sighed "Law said it could have been the implant, getting off birth control could have strange my period cycle..." Dawn nodded "That could do it..."

At River's, Ty and Robin were outside playing in the new playground that was built by Jack and Eric. Robin was outside watching them while River and Terry were inside having a private moment. In River and Terry's room, River was on top of Terry moaning softly and fell next to him panting "Wow even missing an arm you still so amazing..." "I told you I have many tricks up my sleeve. Even one armed I can taking you on a boat ride to pleasure town." He says chuckling. River chuckled and crawled back on him "So tell me have my boobs gotten bigger...?" he looked at her boobs and they have, she was a D now. Not like Jess and Oichi, they were at least DD.

"Big or small your boobs have always looked perfect to me." He says smiling. River flushed and gasped as he thrust up into her, she smirked "get ready for round two my lion...?" "I have plenty of energy to spare." Terry says chuckling.

Not long, Darcaniea arrived with Rick and Niko. Darcaniea was wearing a Red & Black Stripe Lace-Neckline Maternity Tee, black leggings and black cute polka-dot flats. Holding Niko, Darcaniea went to the house, opening the door. Inside the living room it was also set up like outside. It was just in case it got a bit to chilly outside. "Law! We're here." Law at the time was helping Kim carrying a gift outside. "Hey, you can either sit here in the living room or come outside." Niko was wearing his outfit and clapped happily seeing Law. "Daddy! Daddy! Here!" Law smiled and walked over to him. Niko reached out for him. Darcaniea handed him to Law. Niko cuddled into Law's cheek. "Daddy!" Law chuckled. "You smell like applesauce. Did your auntie spoil you a bit before you got here?" He tickles Niko making him laugh. Darcaniea smiled "I sure did" Rick nodded "Yup even so she let him jump on my a couple of times..."

Soon, Vivi and Ace walked through the door with a gift. Vivi spotted Nami in the kitchen and handed the gift to Ace. "Go put it on the table." She says heading to the kitchen. Ace headed outside. "Nami!" Vivi says smiling. Nami was smiling. They hugged each other. "Why does it feel like forever, since we hung out?" Nami giggled. "I was out of town visiting some family. So how did Jess wedding go?" Vivi smiled. "It was beautiful. Robin put pictures on her new website. Haven't you seen it?" Nami shook her head. "Don't have much internet access where my family is but it's good to finally see her tie the knot with him. Maybe he can stop being so overprotective now." Vivi laughed. "I doubt it." Nami then frowns. "What's this I hear about Sakura actually working in the shop now?" Vivi sighs. "Yeah, I hated it at first to but she's a really hard worker. She's been helping around the store while Oichi isn't here. She doesn't bring much drama in the store and she breaks up fights and stuff. Plus, she's with Eric now. So far I haven't really seen her bat a eye at another guy yet." Nami sighed. "Mmm...I don't trust her but if Max and Oichi and put up with her, so can I."

In Niko's room, Kaeden was covered in paint but was enjoying himself. He and Kid were almost finished painting one of the trees on wall. Kid was squatting down, holding Kaeden's hand with the paint brush. "It you paint to hard then you won't get all the paint out, but if you paint gently like this then you get more paint out the brush." Kaeden's eyes widen as he watched Kid help him paint. "Woooow!" Kid chuckled at his excitement.

Lucci walked in frowning. "Have you seen...oh..." Kaeden looked at Lucci. "Daddy! Lookie! I painted Niko's room!" He says smiling. Lucci smiled. "Yes, I see that, come now, we need to get you cleaned up. Your friends are on their way over here." Kaeden pouted. "I wanna paint!" "Now Kaeden." Lucci says. Kaeden frowned and looked down. "Okay..." Kid rubs his head. "How about I leave a spot just for you to paint?" Kaeden looked up and smile. "You will! Yay! Thank you!" He ran pass Lucci and headed to the bathroom. Lucci shook his head and followed after him.

After a hot 4 rounds of loving making, River was freshly clean and out of the shower, Terry was in there. River was smiling looking at herself in the mirror. Navy Maternity Scoop Neck Tee that read 'I grow twins, what's your super power?' a tee that Oichi made for you before she left. Black maternity shorts and pointed toe faux suede Navy flats. She giggled, her tummy was getting bigger she was now 6 months, just 4 months left.

Terry smiled and poked her stomach. "They are almost here." River smiled and giggled "I know I cant wait until our girls are here!" she said rubbing her tummy, they heard a knock on the door and Kaname looked in as Terry put his boxers on "hey you two, Ty and Robin are ready" River chuckled "alright, terry needs to get dressed, I'll be downstairs in a minute" Kaname nodded and closed the doors.

Outside now, Zoro, Luffy, and Hancock was placing their gift on the table. Lily and Faye both showed up together with Brit, Tiff, Max, and Ryan. Max was carrying Florina while Ryan carried her wheelchair. Behind them Chaz and Axel were carrying gifts for Niko.

Lily sighed a bit sadly. Faye rubbed her back. "Lily don't be down. It's Niko's birthday. Things are tough now but it will get better. It always has." Lily nodded. "Yes, I suppose your right..." She then smiled. "I don't want be sad on my grandson's first birthday." Axel frowned as he looked around. They enter the house.

"Outside or inside?" Max asks Florina. "Outside please." Max nodded and walked outside with Ryan. Niko and Kaeden were playing outside. "Kai!" Niko says running after him. Kaeden laughed. "Can't catch me Niko!" Florina smiled at this as Max placed her down on a bench under the tent. Izzy wasn't there she was visiting her other family and wouldn't be able to make it. Chaz and Axel placed the gifts down. "I'm gonna go back to the car and get the others." Axel says. Chaz nodded. "I'll go check on the room." They both parted.

Lily and Faye were on the porch on the couch. Sanji had brought them a nice drink of mix fruit drinks. "Here you go ladies." They both smiled. "Thanks dear." They both say. "I'll be cooking soon. Any request?" Faye smiled. "None dear, your cooking is the best so please cook whatever you like." Sanji smiled and walked over to start on the grill. Ace was sitting down on the porch messing with the radio. He turned it on to a station that was playing a mixture of different genre's. Hearing the music Niko stopped and started to wiggle around. Lily and the others smiled as they watched him. Kaeden clapped his hands. "Funny dancing!" Law chuckled and started to video tape him on his tablet.

Jess walked outside wearing a green Short-sleeved V-neck top, Boohoo Jenni Mid Stone Wash Turn Up Hem Denim Shorts, white easy slip-on, with Leather upper with contrasting whip stitching leather lining sandals. Elvira was in her arms wearing a Grey and green Polka Dot Jersey Dress with grey flip flops. Sabo walked in behind her and went to put the presents away. Jess put down Elvira, she smiled and looked around. Elvira smiled at her mother, she smiled back and waved to Niko "Happy birthday Niko!" Elvira smiled "Happy birthday Niko!" she shouted too" Darcaniea was chuckling.  
Niko simply waved before Kaeden grabs his hands. They both spun around laughing. Law smiled watching them on his tablet. 'Oichi is going to love this. Hope she comes soon.' Florina was clapping her hands to the beat of a song as she watched her nephews dance. "Haha. Go Kaeden! Go Niko!" She says laughing. If only Izzy was here to see this. Tiff and Brit were already eating some mini sandwiches off one of the tables. They bounced slightly to the music that was playing.

Soon Danni came. Zane was in front of her hold a gift. He spotted Niko who was now sitting a mat eating a cookie. He smiled. "Niko! Niko!" He ran over to him with the gift. "Zane don't run with that in your hands!" Danni says sighing. Frank was behind her carrying a lot of gifts. Danni turned to him frowning. She would have been blowing half this town by now, since Dante owned most of it, if Frank wouldn't have stopped her. "Make sure you make Oichi some pudding cups." She hissed out as she stormed away from him. Frank shook his head and put the presents down and walked to the kitchen to make pudding cups. Jess sighed and sat down "god she wants to kill him so bad..." Sabo nodded "Yeah..." Elvira was sitting on the her folding Ariel chair watching toddler videos on her own cute tablet.

At Dawn's she didn't even wanna go to the Niko's birthday party, Dawn was fixing up something to eat. Troy and Sora were over, he was downstairs playing on the PlayStation 4. Roxas being picked up by River and Terry "Thanks for having us move in with you, Jess and Sabo told us they need room for when have more kids..." Dawn chuckled "Its fine Troy, besides I don't live that far from her and Sabo. I'm happy to have a place for you and Sora" Troy chuckled and looked at her more "So how are you doing?" Dawn sighed "I'm of everyone asking me that... even Dante called me an hour ago and see if I was doing okay, I'm blood fucken fine!" she slammed her hand on the table making him jump, he bite his lip "Dawn... you... know I'm always here for you..." Dawn looked down and started to tear "Troy... I miss him..." Troy frowned getting up and held her "Its okay..." "What is wrong for me to forgive him...?" She asked crying, Troy rubbed her back "I'm sure you were fine in forgiving him. At least he came to you and was honest about it when you found out about it... and he said he would be here for you and Roxas even though you two aren't together..." Dawn sniffed "Yeah I know... Troy I know..." Troy stepped back and smiled at her and held her face, his thump whipped the tears from her face "stop crying, your more beautiful when your not crying..." Dawn flushed "Troy...?" Troy chuckled, he leaned in and kissed her making her gasp mentally but she couldn't help put to kiss him back. The doorbell went off making them part from each other, Dawn blinked and flushed "Roxas your cousin is here!" Roxas roomed out wearing Black Tee reading 'Ain't no MAMA like the one I Got' with Jeans Denim Pants and black converse. Dawn chuckled and grabbed her gifts for Niko and walked to the door with Roxas next to her, she opened it and terry were standing there, Roxas smiled "Ter Ter!"

"Just Ter would do squirt." Terry says smiling. Dawn smiled "make sure he comes back, well to be honest if Lily ends up taking for the night I don't mind..."

"Alight. I'll let her know...look um...are you sure your okay?" Dawn sighed "I'm fine..." She closed the door in his face. Roxas frowned "daddy hurt mama..." Terry sighs. "Yes, I know. When your older...well heck, I can't even say that since I can't understand what he does either..." He shook his head. "Let's go." He says, Holding the gifts.

Back at Oichi's Sakura had showed up and was clinging to Eric as she always does. Eric was use to it by now so he didn't mind it. "How is your eye?" She asked. "It's a flesh wound. I'll live." Sakura frowned slightly and reached up and touched his bandages. Eric pushed her hand away. "Don't touch it idiot." Sakura pouted and leans on him more.

Niko was sitting down still eating a cookie. He was watching Kaeden play with his friends now. Niko pouted a bit and looked down until Zane came over and sat down in front of him. "Play?" Niko looked up at him. Zane had a pink bouncing ball. "Play?" He asks again. "Play..." Niko says. Zane smiles and rolls the ball to him. Niko looks confused by this and watches it hit his chest softly. "Push back." Zane says. Niko touched the ball and rolled it back. His eyes sparkled as he dropped his cookie. Zane laughs as they start pushing the ball back and forth. Danni was stuffing her face angrily. It was a good thing Sanji had practice dealing with speed eaters. Before Danni could finish a plate he had already sat three full plates down for her.

"Sanji you're the best!" Danni says in between breaks. Sanji smiles and nods. "Oi! You moss head! Can you get the meat out the kitchen! This is the fourth time I asked you!" Sanji yells. Zoro who was napping opened his eyes. "Screw you, you curly eye cook." Nami sighed. "For the love of God! I'll go get it! I swear you two can't get along for one minute!" She says getting up and heading to the kitchen. "You two are sitting next to a ticking time bomb and the moment she runs out of food is the moment she might send you all to your graves!" Nami says. Zoro and Sanji looked at Danni who was almost finished with her food. She growls slightly making them jump. Zoro got up. "I'll go help Nami bring more food..." He says getting up quickly. River and Terry finally arrived, they walked in. River right away made a b line to Sanji "Sanji? Can I have something eat I'm starving..." "Sure Nami and Zoro are bringing more meat out. Have a seat and I'll fix you a plate." Kid soon walked out rubbing his neck. Axel had kicked him out the room since he wasn't finished with it by now.

Robin walked in stepped to Elvira and smiled "Hi!" Elvira smiled "Hi!" Robin giggled Elvira noticed kid and blinked "Uncle Kid!"

Kid sighed. He was heading over to Sanji to get something to eat. She smiled and had her arms out "Hug!" Jess giggled "Give her one Kid" "Yeah yeah..." Kid says as he sighed mentally. He picked Elvira up and gave her a hug before putting her down. He then went over to get something to eat so that he can finish Niko's room, instead of Axel.

Roxas stepped over to lily "nana!" Lily smiled. "Hi dear." She picks him up and hugs him. Roxas smiled hugging her back and frowned "Mama's hurt... Where is daddy?" "He should be here soon. He's picking up your cousin's gifts right now." Roxas giggled, River walked over with a plat of food. She sat down next to Lilly and sighed "god these girls are making me eat out my house and hold..." She rubbed her tummy" Roxas smiled "Feel?" River smiled "Sure" Lily moved him over River as his tiny hands touched River's tummy, his eyes widen "Kicked!" River chuckled "Yeah they are kicking"

As soon as she said that Dante walked through the door carrying gifts with Zach behind him. Jess frown at him, Roxas smiled "Daddy!"

Danni shot a glare toward Dante but went back to eat. Before Frank stopped her she had so far, blew up two of his new buildings, his car, and the house he was about to move in. To bad his things were somewhere else at the moment. She was hunting for his baby book pictures of Oichi. Once she got those shed poor oil all over it to get that maximum burning effect. She frowned as she violently bite into a piece of meat.

Niko notice Dante and smiled. "Pa!" He says. Dante smiled lightly at him. Law walked up to him and took the gifts. "When is Oichi getting here?" "You will know soon enough. Fair warning, don't get to close to Niko in the next twenty minutes to an hour or so." Zach grabbed his hand "Dante we should tell your mother... and she is just staring at you..." "Yeah..." Zach pulled him over to them, Roxas smiled "Daddy!"

"Roxas..." He looked around. "Where is Dawn?" Jess sighed "She isn't here, she is at home" River munching on her food. Roxas was holding up his arms for him "Up! Up!" Dante picked him up. "Mother. Can I talk to you in private?" Lily looked up at him and Zach. "Of course dear. I also wish to speak to you about something." Jess and River both watched them, Jess gulped "What do you think they are gonna talk about...?" River shrugged "Don't know but you could feel Miss Lily's upset aura..."

Walking inside the house Law watches them go. He sighs. He was glad they were doing that talk in private. He turned to see Niko and Zane playing with the ball. Zane was showing Niko how to bounce it. "Bounce, bounce, bounce! You try!" Zane says holding the ball to Niko. Niko grabbed the ball and tried to copy what Zane did but when he dropped the ball it started to roll away. "Oh no!" Zane gasps as he runs after it. Niko stood there confused.

Over by Kaeden he was pulling a girl over to Niko. "Niko!" Niko looked u to see Kaeden and frowned to see him holding hands with a girl with long orange and yellow hair. She was wearing a puffy sundress and she was blushing slightly. "This my friend Lana!" Lana smiled and waved. "Um...H-Hi Niko." "Kai Mine!" Niko says suddenly as he hugged Kaeden. Lana blinks and looks down. "I-Im sorry..." Kaeden laughed. "Niko's mine to!" Niko smiled and laughed. Lana couldn't help but smile a bit at the two brothers. Robin and Elvira stepped over with a smile "Hi! Happy birthday Niko!" Robin said to him. Elvira giggled and held up a cookie "For you! Me forgive puling my hair"

Niko looks at the cookie and takes it. Kaeden frowned. "Niko, say thank you." Niko looked up at him. "Be nice. Say thank you." Kaeden says. Niko looked at Elvira. "tank you" He says before eating the cookie. Lana giggles at him. "Your brother is funny." Kaeden shook his head. Zane ran back over. "Niko! Play!" He says. Niko looked at him as he finished off the cookie. Zane sat the ball down and rolled it to him. Niko grabbed the ball and suddenly put it in his mouth. Kaeden gasp. "No Niko! That's dirty!" Niko giggled and bit into the ball. The ball suddenly popped in Niko's face scaring him. Elvira and Robin eyes widen and jumped at the sound.

Niko tears up and starts crying. Kaeden frowns and hugs him. "Don't cry Niko! It's okay." He says. Law hearing him cry frowns and goes to them. "Kaeden what happened?" He looked at the ground to see the ball in shreds. "Niko got scared..." Kaeden says. Law sighs and picks Niko up. He bounces him. "There, there. It's okay. Jess and River gasped, Elvira and Robin frowned at him "Niko no cry!" Darcaniea stepped over to him and held up a monkey cupcake "Ahhh don't cry our little monkey here is monkey cup!"

In the house, upstairs in the guest room. Lily was sitting on the bed. Dante handed her two pills and a bottle of water. Lily frowned. "Dante I'm fine." "You're not and before I tell you anything I need you to be calm. Your health is important to me." Lily sighed as she took the pills. Once she did her aura went from upset to calm. She took a deep breath and then sigh out. "Okay..."

Dante and Zach looked at each other. Dante looked at Lily. "Mother...a few weeks back I had a set back with an experiment and the effects were...unexpected." "...it turned you into a woman." Dante frowned. "Oichi told you?" "No, Gabby did. She also told me that you spent the days as a woman with Zach. So please get to the point of this." Zach frowned 'gabby told her...?'

Dante sighed. "The results of that, I got pregnant." Lily's eyes widen. "Excuse me?" "I know it's hard to believe but, yes I was pregnant. It currently is in a growing tank like how Niko was born." Zach nodded "Yeah, my daughter did the operation..."

Lily rubbed her chin. The room was silent until she started to laugh. The looked at his with a bit of confusion. "haha. I'm sorry. I was just trying to imagine you with a big belly. Hahaha." She laughed. Dante frowned and sighed. Zach couldn't help but to smile at her "You wanna know what would have been cute! If you would have stayed a woman! Oh, you would have looked so cute in cute dresses!" Lily says laughing. Dante turned his head blushing a bit. "Not you to..." Zach was grinning know "I know right? So fricken cute!"

When Lily was done laugh she wiped her a tear from her eye. "Oh my, I needed that laugh but, congratulations to you both. My, having more grand children is a real treat for someone my age." Zach smiled at her.

Lily looked at them both. "You know...I wasn't so sure at the island but, now that I see it much clearly I can see the spark between you two. Don't get me wrong. I'm still upset that you did what you did behind Dawn's back. I truly thought she'd be the open to open your heart back up after what Jazmine did to you. Danni was able to force it open just a bit but no one has never been able to fully get your heart clear again." Lily smiled. "I feel a strong connection between to you and it makes me happy that my oldest son can finally open up to someone other then his daughter." Zach smiled and held Dante's hand "I'm happy to help the man I love Miss Lily, I have already opened his heart and I can tell when our child is born it will open up his heart more" he kissed Dante's cheek in front of lily. Roxas frowned "No!" Zach blinked. Lily sighed knowing that reaction would happen. Roxas was pouting "Daddy is mama's!" Zach frowned slightly and looked at Dante. Dante shook his head. Roxas frowned and looked down "Down..." Dante sighs mentally. Roxas was put down and looked up at Dante "meanie!" he ran off. Zach sighed "He's still young Dante... I'm sure he will grow out of it..." "It's fine. His reaction is understandable."

Lily nods in agreement. "Oh day I hope he understands one day. On the other hand, I feel like Oichi will be quite excited by this development. I hope you are prepared for her." Dante sighed. "The questions are already coming in, even while she's training..." Zach smiled "I heard she was a yaoi fan"

Lily laugh and then got serious a bit. "Another pressing matter. There was something I wish to talk to you about." They look at her. "Dante...did you think I wouldn't notice?" Dante looks at her. "Mikey's grave has been disturbed..." Dante frowned and looked down. Zach rubbed his back "Miss Lily we can explain..."

"That's for a conversation for another time mother..." Lily looked at both him and Zach. "Was it you?" Lily asked. "Yes mother." Dante said. "I see...well it's good to know that it was you then some stranger. The last thing I need is for you to go on one of your hunting spells." Dante smiles at his mother. The way she took news made it easier to explain things. Even though she was clearly upset with his actions, she understood them at times. Lily got up. "Well whatever you are doing, I trust you and I would like to be the first to know if you don't mind." Dante nodded. "Of course." Dante would have told her about Mikey but he didn't know how her heart would take that news right now.

Lily looks up at Dante. "Dante, my son...do you love Zach?" Dante looked down at her. Lily was looking in his eyes. "...I do mother. I love Zach very much." Zach's face flushed smiling at him. Lily kept looking into his eyes looking for any doubt in his eyes. Dante's eyes looked into hers. They were stern with true feelings. Lily smiled brightly. "I see." She hugs him. "I'm so happy to have my son back. I don't know how long I've waited for this day." Dante hugs her back. Zach chuckles at them. Lily lets him go and then hugs Zach. "Thank you for bringing him back to me. I know he can be a little rough around the edges but, his feelings are true. I don't have to worry about him while he's in your care. So please, don't let him go." Zach grinned and hugged her back "Don't worry I wont let him go, he's mine now"

Back outside, Niko was sitting happily on Darcaniea, stuffing his face with some chopped meat shaped like monkey heads from Sanji. Jess giggled "This are so cute!" River nodded "and good!" she eat some of them making Terry smile brightly at her. Elvira was snacking on some, Sabo was cutting them up in little pieces for her.

Lily came back down with Dante and Zach behind him. Dante walked over to Terry who was being danced around by the kids. "Terry, how are you feeling?" Terry smiles. "I'm managing. Being one arm isn't so bad you know. Not much as changed except when I roll over and kind just fall flat on my face." He says laughing. "But...grandma Lily and Faye has been looking sadly at me. Even though I told them it was my choice to not tell the family about my arm...I guess I worried everyone." He says looking down. Dante reached up and pats his head. "You protected your brother. It could have been worse then what it. Be happy that your alive and can see another day to be with your family." Terry smiled at Dante's strangely warm touch. He chuckled. "I guess being with Zach makes you happy. Your touches are usually cold which I never mind." Dante places his hands in his pocket. "Yes, it's something like that." Terry chuckles. River smiled "Oichi is gonna have a field day with this" Jess nodded "But I'm worried about mama..." River frowned rubbed her back "dawn will be okay..."

More minutes into the party Niko was sitting a bit depressed on Darcaniea lap. Law was frowning looking at his watch. Danni was watching her brother and Axel bring something huge out the house. It was wrapped in a sheet. "What is that?" Chaz smiled. "It's a surprise for Niko sis." "Well...what is it?" Danni asks. "Why would I tell you? It's not your birthday." Chaz says. Danni pouted at him. Frank chuckled and rubbed her back "here" he handed her a big pudding up, she smiled and started to eat it.

Niko sighs, until his head snapped up. He started to shake on Darcaniea lap. Darcaniea blinked at him "Niko you want down?" Rick sighed and look at him.

Suddenly out of nowhere Niko started to scream at the top of his lungs. Making everyone jump. Law eyes widen as he rushed to him. Niko was waving his hands and wiggling on Darcaniea's lap. It was hard to tell if he was upset or not. Darcaniea raised his eyebrow "Niko calm down little monkey" Elvira covered her eyes "loud..." Jess sighs "Niko hush know... I'm sure mama will be here soon"

In another shocking move, Niko quickly jumped on the nearest person to Darcaniea which happen to be Rick. Niko clings to his face and grabs his hair. He grabbed it tightly but, he didn't pull it. He just clung to Rick still screaming and yelling. Rick gasped "Someone get him off me!" Jess and Darcaniea were laughing at this, Darcaniea grinned "all look at the little monkey jumping on Ricky aren't they getting close know" Jess laughed more "I don't think that's it Darcaniea but this is funny!"

"Niko, calm down." Law says as he tried to remove him from Rick." Niko only clung to Rick's face and hair tighter as he screamed out. Kaeden and Zane frown and glared at Rick thinking he was hurting Niko. They charged at him and attack his legs. "Stop hurting my brother!" Kaeden yells. "Leave Niko alone! Meanie!" Zane says pulling on his legs. Lana and the other kids also frowned at this and went to attack Rick as well. "Don't mess with Niko!" One of the kids says as they crowed Rick.

Dante was sitting down chuckling at the view. Terry looked at him. "Uncle what's going on? Is Niko okay?" Dante nods. "He's just fine. I told Law to stay clear of him for a couple of minutes to a hour. If he didn't he'd be the one getting attacked by those kids." Terry frowned. "Then what's wrong with Niko?" Dante smiles. "He's a little over excited. That's all. Since it's clear that he's taken a liking to Darcaniea his insects made him turn to the person next to her so he wouldn't jump on her instead." Dante chuckled as he watched the kids pull on Ricks leg telling him to stop picking on Niko. Elvira frowned and stepped over "leave uncle alone!" making the kids look at her.

The kids kept grabbing at Rick's legs. Elvira pouted and stomped her foot making the ground crack tiny bit this made Jess eyes widen and stood up with Sabo, Elvira was pouting more "He not hurting Niko!" Darcaniea was laughing. The kids looked at Elvira but then went back to Rick as Niko screamed louder. "Leave Niko alone!" They all shouted in unison and went back to pulling at his legs.

Law sighed. He was pushed back but now it was clear to him what was going on. He could see Niko's eyes sparkling and he was smiling as he looked to the door. He was over excited. Oichi had told him about this when Niko saw Kid's red hair and eyes. His excitement had gotten the best of him and he attacked Kid's face. Similar how he's doing to Rick now. Law chuckled. "Oi, leave the man alone." Law says clapping his hands. The kids looked at him. "But Niko!" Kaeden said. "Your brother his fine. He's just really happy. Come now, give Rick some space or I'm sending you all inside." The kids pouted as they backed away from Rick. Zane and Kaeden glared at him as they to backed away. Niko hugged Rick's face tightly as he shook again in excitement. Rick shouted, "get him off already!" Darcaniea was grinning "Nah"

Suddenly, the door opened making everyone look. Kaeden eyes widen and he smiled. It was Oichi who Niko was scenting. Walking out Oichi's hair was straight and flowing down her back. It was black with purple and orange colors mixed in, running down now. Her red eyes shinned in the light. She was wearing a grey dress that arched up in front and had white outline ruffles at the bottom and her shoes were missing. She smiled. "I'm home!" She says haply. Jess smiled "Wow Oichi you look amazing! I love your hair!" River grinned "Yeah! I wish I can dye my hair like that..."

Niko screamed at her and finally let go of Rick. He scrambled to get off him now. "DOWN! DOWN! DOWN!" He yelled at Rick. Rick frowned and put him down and sat down pouting, Darcaiena giggled and patted his head. Now on the ground. Niko rushed to Oichi. "MAMA!" He yelled with his arms opened wide. Oichi laughed and went to him. She scooped him up and hugged him. Niko clung to her. "Mama..." "Aww I miss you to my little bun...mmm...little monkey now!" Kaeden also ran to her. "Mama! Welcome home!" He hugged her legs. Oichi giggled and ruffled his hair. "Hi sweetie. I missed you both so much!" She bends down and picks Kaeden up as well. She snuggled both of her boys making them laugh. Everyone chuckled at them, Jess smiled "God I love her hair" River nodded. Darcaniea smiled "Welcome home" Roxas smiled "Sissy! Home!"

Oichi smiles at them. "Thank you! I feel like forever since I seen all of you. Even though its be a month or so." She felt someone hug her leg. She looks down to see Zane. "Sis!" Oichi giggles. "Hi little brother." She placed Kaeden back down but Niko refuse to let her go. Law walked up to her and ran his fingers through her hair. "New hair color?" Oichi giggled. "It's my real hair color silly." Jess's eyes widen "No way!"

"Real hair color? Really?" Law asked. Oichi nodded. "Watch this!" She closed her eyes. Those who could feel and see aura watched the color change to a light blue color. Those who couldn't feel or see aura felt a warm feeling through the area. Lily and Dante eyes widen slightly, recognizing Oichi's new aura. It was similar to the spirit that lived on the island. Zach grinned "My my" Jess and River were gasping her, Elvira back away a little of the feeling of the new aura around Oichi.

They watched as Oichi's hair color reverted back into her black and purple streams. Law's eyes widen. Oichi opened her eyes and then smiles. "I can change my hair color now! Isnt that cool! Though I can only do this for now." "Wow..." Law says. Darcaniea smiled "Cool trick" jess nodded "so cool..."

Oichi giggled as she changed her hair color back to the more colorful one. "This is like uncle Axel's. I can change my color to match my beast aura. Apparently, I have three!" Terry's eyes widen. "Three?" He looked at Dante. "Uncle?" Dante shrugs. "I don't know much about that. Your grandfather does." He says as Ronnie walk outside with two huge gifts in one hand and smaller ones in his other. Faye smiled at him. "Welcome back hunny." Ronnie smiled at her as he went to sit the gifts down.

Oichi peaked passed Law and spotted Dante and Zach. "Hi papa!" Oichi said with her eyes sparkling in a bit of excitement. Dante shook his head. "Later Oichi..." Oichi giggled at his reaction. Who ever thought her dad could be so cute and flustered.

Niko's head popped up. "Ma!" Oichi looked down at him and smiled. "You miss me?" Niko smiled and giggled in her shoulder. Oichi rubs his back. She looked over to Darcaniea. "Thank you for looking out for him. I know he must have been a handful." Darcaniea chuckled "nah he was a blast" she smiled and poked Niko's tummy, Rick pouted "ha until he jumps on you"

"If he jumps on you and hugs your face, that means he likes you." Oichi says pulling Niko away. She turns him to Law and Niko hugged his face. "Daddy!" Law chuckled. Oichi pulled him back. "He must really take a liking to you." Rick laughed "Ha please, him telling me to stay away from my wife while he's jumping on me the whole time, yeeha that's liking me" Darcaniea bite her lip and smacked the back of his head "Stop it"

Oichi smiles. "Well! Now that I'm here I need food! Sanji feed me and the birthday boy please!" She says walking over to him. She then sees Danni pouting. Oichi frowns and walks to her. With Niko in her arm she hugs Danni. "Oichi, though I'm happy to see you I'm not in the hugging mo..." Danni's eyes widen as she felt her anger subside a bit. Oichi backs away. Danni looked at her. "What did you do?" Oichi smiled. "I covered you with my aura. I know your mad and for good reasons but I can't let you hurt my baby sister, Adaleana. So my aura will keep you calm until your anger finally subsides." She poked Danni's stomach. "I don't want another active sibling like Zane. I'm looking forward to a little sister now. So I need you to stay as mellow as possible" Oichi whispers to her smiling. Danni was in a bit of shock as she watched Oichi go to Sanji. Frank smiled "well that was surprising" Zane was climbing on Frank's lap. Frank smiled and pulled him up "mama needs to stay calm for your baby sister" frank poked his tummy.

More minutes passed at Niko's party. Niko was stuffing his face right along with Oichi as Law got the gifts and cake ready. She was sitting next to Florina. "So Izzy is visiting her moms side hm." Florina nodded and then rubbed her fingers together. "Um...I have something to tell you?" Oichi drinks a cup of juice. "What's up?" Florina looks down. "Um...after a few months of thinking about it...I think...I want to walk again." Oichi looked at her with widen eyes. "I feel like my life is passing me by. I'd like to walk again even if it's for a limited time." Oichi smiles. "Have you told anyone else?" Florina nodded. "I told papa the other day. To be honest he was offer by someone else to help with my legs but, I don't feel comfortable if someone else do it. So um...I hope you don't hate me for wanting to walk again..." Oichi smiles and hugs Florina. "Of course not! I'm happy! I want you to walk to you know. You got some amazing genius people in this family now. You will be up and walking around in no time." Florina smiled and hugged Oichi.

Finally, it was time for gift opening. Niko was sitting on Oichi's lap. He was yawning rubbing his eyes. Oichi smiled. "Okay, lets move this along. My little monkey is getting tired." The kids sat around them as Law brought them the gifts. From Lily, and the twins he got a lot of learning toys and activity toys. From Jess he got a monkey book bag, One of the gifts from Darcaniea was a monkey bean bag chair which Niko loved. The second one was similar to the panda floor bear in Kaeden room instead it was monkey. Niko clapped his hands. "Yay Monkey! Monkey!" Oichi and the other laughed a bit at his new found exactment. Niko slipped form Oichi's grip and walked up to another one. "This one daddy!" He pointed to one Dawn had got him. Law pulled it out for and Niko started ripping the paper off. It looked like he enjoyed ripping the paper up more then anything. His eyes sparkled as he looked at the monkey seat Dawn got for him. He bounced up and down. "Monkey!" Darcaniea chuckled "He's like one too" Jess smiled "Yeah jumping on people"

Oichi smiled as Niko climbed into the chair. She pulled out her phone and took a picture of it. She was going to send it to Dawn later to show her how much Niko loved her gift.

Moving on, Niko got more gifts. Clothes, teddy bears, smell goods. Oichi got him a paw patrol hat, couch, booster seat, and chair and desk. She also made him a chase hat but she had to remake it before she gave it to him. From Ronnie her got a batman clock and a car. Kaeden smiled while Law frowned. "Yay! Now me and Niko can ride!" Law sighed. He didn't feel like being run over by both Kaeden and Niko..." Danni and Frank also got Niko a smaller car but it was more a house car since it couldn't move. It had blocks and activities on the side and it played music. Niko smiled at all his gifts. He then eyed the last gift under the sheet. "Daddy! That one!" He says. Law looked at it as Niko walked to it. "Pull?" He looked up at Chaz who was looking down at him. He smiled. "Go ahead." Niko pulled it and with Chaz help, the sheet came off. Niko, Kaeden, and even Oichi's eyes sparkled. "No way!" Oichi says standing up.

Chaz and Niko had made Niko his own personal Batman house. It had a slide on the side and even a soft playmate on the inside. Niko smiles and runs to it. "BATMAN!" Chaz laughed as Niko opened the door. He ran inside and crawled up to the slide. His eyes sparkled more as he slides down. "BATMAN!" Oichi pouted. "How could I never got one!" She said crossing her arms. Law chuckled at her. "Jealous of your own son Oichi?" Jess grinned "Wow he got your love of batman! How cute!" Darcaniea nodded "Really cute" River chuckled munching on more food.

After the presents Law brings out Niko's cake. It was blue and green with monkeys hanging on it. There was a single monkey on top that was holding the number one and Niko's name was on the bottom. Niko giggled at it and reached out to touch it but Oichi grabbed him. "No, no. Not that one." Oichi says. Lucci brought out Niko's person cake that was made like a monkey it had one candle on it. "Everyone gather around please so we can wish the birthday boy happy birthday!" Oichi says. Everyone gathered around the table. Niko looked at them surrounding him. He smiles at them. "Yay!" He says.

As everyone started to sing happy birthday to Niko, he clapped at them happily. Law held the personal cake up to Niko as they finished. Oichi helped him blow the candle out and everyone clapped. Niko clapped as well before slamming his face into the cake. "Niko!" Oichi says gasping. Darcaniea laughed "He just dives right on in!" Niko sat up with cake all over his face. He giggled as he licked his fingers. "Mmm..." He hums out putting his tiny fist in his mouth. Oichi sighs. "Such a messy baby..." Jess and River giggled "So cute!" Elvira pointed and giggled Niko messy!"

As the party winds down Niko, with a clean face, walked over to Jess surprisingly. Jess blinked at him and smiled "Hello Niko" Darcaniea smiled at him, Elvira on Sabo's lap blinked at him. Niko looked up at her and then looked down with his hands closed together. "I sorry..." Jess's eyes widen "Sorry...? Sorry for what?" "Me mean...to auntie...I sorry..." Niko says. Jess's heart thumped and smiled, she reached down picking him up hugging him "awwww its okay, I can never be mad at you silly bunny!" Darcaniea giggled.

Over to the side Ronnie had pulled Law away from the party. They were near the back of the yard. "You need to speak to me?" Law said. Ronnie nodded. "I thought you should be the first ta' know." Law frowned. "Know what?" Ronnie looked over to Oichi. "Oichi...I believe that she's with child." Law eyes widen. "What? But that can't be. I tested her before she left." Ronnie looked at him. "I know it's hard since she ain't show in' I doubt those like her dad can even scene it at the moment. In training it showed up faintly when she overlapped her self in her own aura. At that moment, I saw it faintly. Another beasty aura inside her." Law frowned. "I'm sorry but...that's not really enough to convince me. She hasn't shown anything that would tell she's pregnant." Ronnie frowned and then sighs. "Fine...I will have to show you then." He turned Law to Oichi and placed his hand on Law's shoulder. Ronnie eyes glowed yellow slightly.

Law gasps as she felt something pouring into him. His eyes glowed slightly and they widen as he started to see strangle colors around everyone. "Take a good look at River." Law looked at River. He could see blue mix with Yellow around her. Terry was also covered in a yellow aura. "Focus around her stomach." Ronnie says. Law frowned and looked at River he could see two small aura's flickering. One was mixing into a different color slightly. "Those are the babies with in her stomach. Now look at Jessica's sister..." Ronnie says. Law looked at Darcaniea and saw the similar thing but inside her the color was red. "Now...look at Oichi..." Law head was starting to hurt as he looked at Oichi. At first nothing showed. Her aura was mixing in three colors. He narrowed his eyes and gasp as he saw a little aura in her stomach. It was very tiny but it was there. "No way..." Ronnie let go of Law.

A sharp pain ran through Law's head. He held it. "T-That...Oichi's...I have...what!?" Ronnie chuckles at him. "I doubt Oichi herself can see the aura within her at the moment. So I don't care what you do make sure the baby doesn't come to no harm. I do know that once a month Oichi drinks. There will be none of that. In fact, before I leave I will be cleaning everything out that isn't water and juice." Law was still in shock. "Oichi...is having a baby...my baby!?" Ronnie patted his head. "Congratz, as a doctor I know you want to prove this on paper so once you find a way to show it on paper. You can do what you will with that information." Ronnie walks off to help move the gifts inside leaving a still shocked Law.

Jess and Sabo where already gone with Elvira, Elvira was getting tired so they left. River was yawning "Terry... can you help me up to the other guest room.. I need to lay down..." "Yeah, lets go." Terry said leading her into the house.

Zach had Dante on his lap, holding him from behind, Dante was flushing. Zach chuckled and snuzzled in dante's hair "I wish I can just take you into the spare room..." "There is reason of why there is a extra bed under the house in their basement..." Dante says looking away from him.

Roxas frowned and stepped to Dante "Daddy up?" Dante didn't hear him as Zach's hands where rubbing his side slowly. Roxas frowned and rush away 'I want mama!' Inside Oichi was handing Darcaniea a plump and passed out Niko. His cheeks were puffed out from all the food he ate. Darcaniea smiled holding him "He had a joyful day" "You think you can watch him for one more day? I don't think I want him to hear what's going to be happening tonight." Oichi says smiling with a red face. "Sound proof walls or not, it's gonna get rough tonight." She says glancing at Law who was handing a bag to Lucci. Kaeden was going to be staying with him tonight. Even down to Jack and the other siblings. They were getting sent with Danni. Darcaniea grinned "I see, alright! I would love too" Rick eyes widen "Wait we are watching him again...?" Darcaniea glared "Yes, get over it" Rick pouted "I haven't even had my moment with you since he's been at our place! You basically had to lay with him every night!" Darcaniea shook her head "Get over it already" Oichi smiled at them. "It's one more day. I'll come get him in the morning so you can have your Darcaniea to yourself." Niko frowned in his sleep and cuddled in Darcaniea's arms. "Mine..." He mumbles.

Terry helping River to the room, she laid down as Law tossed him a pregnancy pillow. Terry handed it to River. She smiled and snuggled it "so tired..." Terry's phone went off, he looked at it and was a text from Dawn 'whenever you ready to bring him home, please do I miss my baby'

"Oh yeah...I brought Roxas with me..." He turns to leave, closing the door behind him. He looks around and checked all the rooms, but couldn't find Roxas. Oichi was waving bye to Darcaniea and Rick and closed the door. "Hey Oichi, you seen Roxas?" Oichi looked at him. "No, go check outside." Terry walked outside and looked around. The only ones outside were Lily, Faye, Zach and Dante. Everyone else had gone home. Terry walked up to Dante and Zach. "Hey, you seen Roxas?" Dante looked at him. "Did you check inside?" Terry nodded. "He's not inside." Dante frowned and got up from Zach's lap. Zach frowned looking around "he was just right here..."

"Are you sure he's not inside?" Dante asked Terry. Terry nodded. "I checked Uncle..." Dante sighed. "Great..." He walked past Terry and into the house. "Oichi?" Dante calls out. Oichi walks out from the kitchen. "Yes papa?" "Can your scene your brother in the house?" Oichi frowns and looks around. She looks at him with a worried look. "Papa...!? He's not here!" Dante rubs the space between his eyes. "I swear...Oichi can you go find your brother for me?" Oichi frowns. "Huh?" "This is a good way for me to see how your training went. Go find your brother and bring him back." Oichi sighs. "Okay...I'll be back." She quickly left. Terry looked at Dante. "Are you sure about this?" Dante nodded. "Roxas can't be far. Grand Line is my turf now. Around here where Oichi lives is more peaceful then most. Plus, Oichi's scene of smell is greater then even yours at the moment. If Roxas comes to any trouble she can handle it." Zach appeared behind him "I hope he will be okay"

Somewhere in the woods Roxas was walking sniffing "mama..." he was lost he didn't know were he was, tripping he fell to the floor started to cry "Mama! Daddy!"

Already up in the tree's Oichi was standing on branch listening. She could feel Roxas nearby. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body, blocking out all sounds. She focus on Roxas. Listening for his Footsteps, breathing, talking, anything that would point her to him. A few seconds past and she soon heard crying come a bit further up. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Roxas." She jumped tree to until she stopped on one right above Roxas. He was on the ground crying for Dawn and Dante. Oichi smiled as she jumps down landing in front of Roxas like a cat. Roxas jumped from the sudden appearance of Oichi.

"Here you are. Like papa said you weren't to far away." Roxas sniffs and goes to hug her. Oichi rubs his head. "Silly brother. You should know better then to run off like that. I know you were scared. Come on. Papa is worried around you." She picks him up and starts walking back to the house.

Back at the house Dante was waiting. Lily was frowning at him. "Mother, I told you Oichi will find him." Lily said nothing making him sigh. Soon the front door opened and Oichi walked in with Roxas. Lily got up and quickly went to them. She hugged both of them. "I was worried about you two!" She says. Oichi giggled. "We are find Grandma." Lily smiled and took Roxas out of Oichi's arm. She hugged him. "Don't ever, I mean ever, do that again you understand me?" Roxas nodded and hugged her back. Lily sighs. "I'm just happy your sister found you before anything happened..." She looked at Terry. "It's time to take him home, back to Dawn." Terry nodded. "Let me go get River. Oichi can you get Ty and Robin. There in Kaeden's room." Oichi nodded and went to get them. Terry went upstairs.

Lily walked to Dante and smacked him in the back of the head. Dante frowned rubbing his head. Lily placed Roxas in his arms. "Though I am happy you finally found true love with Zach you had better NOT neglect Roxas anymore do you understand!" Lily says frowning. Dante nodded at her. Lily huffed out. Faye rubbed her back. "Let's get you home Lily. Ronnie and I can drop you off." Lily nodded. "Yes...you right." She kissed Roxas forehead. "Don't worry your grandma like that anymore okay." She rubs his head and then flicked Dante in the forehead before turning to leave. Dante sighed rubbing his forehead. Zach frowned and kissed his forehead better, Roxas was holding onto Dante "Daddy no leave...! Be with mama!"

Dante sighed. "Roxas...I can't be with your mother. I'm sorry that you can't understand right now...I hope when your older you can see this in a different light." Dante says. Roxas pouted and wiggled out of Dante's arms "Down! Down! Down!" Zach shook his head "he's stubborn..." Dante sighed. "Yeah...just like his sister..."

Terry came back down stairs with a sleepy River in tow. Ty and Robin were waiting by the door. Terry picking up Roxas, Dante frowned "Bye Roxas" Roxas pouted at him crossed his little arms and looked away from him. Oichi frowned from the window.

She sighs. "He'll understand one day..." She walks into the living room where Dante was sitting down. "Hey papa?" Dante looked at her. "Are you and Zach staying because in a few seconds I'm gonna go dominate my man..." Dante shook his head at her words. "For heavens sake...where did my darling innocent daughter go..." Zach laughed "Haha!"

Oichi smiled. "I don't care if you stay or leave really. There is a bed room deep under the house in the shelter you basically forced on me...but anything you brake you fix. Kid already has his hands full with the master room...after I finish with Law that is." Dante sighed and shook his head. Zach grinned and squeezed Dante's ass making him squeak, Oichi grinned "Oh Dante I think you should tell her about the new addition"

Dante looked at her. "I'm already getting tired of repeating this story...Oichi. Your going to be having a new sibling." Oichi looks at him. "Oh? How so? You and Zach adopting?" Dante shook his head. "...I was pregnant the other day. Right now, it's growing in a tank like Niko was." Oichi's eyes sparkled. "No way! You were going to have a baby! I wonder how big your belly would have grown!" She then gasps. "Wait! Do you know what have been so cute! If you were back in that girl form you turned into!" She pouted. "I could have made you the cutest dresses! Aw daddy! You should have kept it in your tummy and became a girl again!" Zach was grinning "I think he would have been gorgeous"

Dante placed as hand over his face, hiding his blush. "...between you, Gabby, and my mother...there is only so much I can take with that comment." Oichi ignored him. "Hey, does that mean I have two dads now! Or do I call Papa, mama now? Kyaa! This is like a dream come true! Hey how many times have you done it? Where? When? Was it good? Who's the uke and who's the seme!?" Oichi had huge sparkles and hearts in her eyes. Dante sighs. "I blame your mother for getting you started with those books..." Zach grinned more and whispered into Oichi's eat "I lost count at 20 and I love it every time I dominate him" he stepped back and they see her eyes widen and with a red a face.

She giggles happily. "Kya!" She wiggles around. "I need details!" Zach started laugh "Oh Oichi you are a trip, I have something for you" he took out his phone making Dante and Oichi watch him as he smiled "And send" They looked confused at him until Oichi's phone dinged, she looked at it and her eyes widen to see a picture of Dante as a female passed out on the with only a small sheet covering him. Dante in the picture was drooling in his sleep.

Heart filled her eyes. "Papa! You so adorable!" She jumps on Dante and hugs him. "Please, please, please, PLEASE! Turn back into a woman!" Dante frowned. "No..." Gabby appeared out his pocket. "He doesn't want to because he knows he'd be all over Zach." Dante glares down at Gabby making her gasp and disappeared. Oichi pouted. "Well...you never were that good at expressing your feelings. Well...anyways. I'm 110% horny so in that case I'm gonna go attack Law right now. You can stay and happily get dominated by Zach under the house. Hell, break anything you want. Kid will fix it." Dante frowned. "My God...you sound like your mother...what did Ronnie do to you on that island." Oichi laughed and got up. "Bye papa and papa 2!" She disappeared down the hall. Dante rubs his head. "For fucks sake...my innocent daughter has turned a completely 360 right back into Danni..." Zach laughed "Haha! Its cute but" Zach pulled in him in a hold "Lets break in the basement, shall we?" Dante felt his face heat up. "Mine as well..." He says grabbing Zach's hand and leading him to the kitchen, to the hidden stair case on the other side.

The next morning Oichi was humming as she poured some coffee. She was wearing one of Law's button up shirt and a pair of her batman panties. She sighs happy as she walks to the stove. It was a more updated one Dante has installed in her house. She hit a button and a screen popped up. She hit the breakfast menu. "Mmm...Bacon, eggs, oh Mable pancakes! Yummy! Some fried ham and sausage and maybe a sliced pickle. Oh and a fruit bowl on the side!" The clicks all that and the stove started to hit up. She sits at the counter and sips on her coffee. The stove tops sunk in and brings out a top that was already cooking the pancakes. The other six tops were cooking departure food. The counter next to it was making her fruit bowl.

Oichi smiles as she remembered last night. Her and Law's room were nearly torn to shreds. From the bed, to the futon, the poor table and desk, even in the bathroom where Law tried to take a shower after everything. Oichi giggled. She jumped him from behind. She could now see why he did it so much to her. Even better! She got a recording of Dante and Zach going on with their own pace. Hearts were in her eyes. 'I've never seen papa's face so flushed! The way he called Zach's name.' She shivered. 'Sooooo cute!' She giggled in her chair. "Kya! I love it! It's like my own yaoi fantasy!" She squealed happily.

"Really now?" Oichi jumped and looked to see Zach in nothing but his boxers and sees bite marks all over his upper body. Oichi smiles. "Good morning! Since papa isnt with you I guess he's still stuck in bed Heehee!"

Zach grinned and stepped over to the coffee pot pouring two cups for him and Dante. "Hey, when can I see the baby!?" Oichi asked. Zach turned to her "Just ask Gabby to see a live fee of the baby" Oichi giggles. "Okay!" Zach smiled "well I need to head back down and give 'mr grumpy in the morning' his coffee" he winked at Oichi and walked away, only for her to see scratch marks on his back.

Oichi squeals mentally. "Speaking of Gabby..." She rubbed the table top and ran her finger over a button. Gabby appeared. "Good morning Lady Oichi! Do you need something from me?" Oichi nodded. "A view of Law please. Is he awake now?" Gabby shook her head. "No ma'am. Still out like a light. She pulled up a camera fed of the room. Law was laying on his stomach with the torn sheet only covering his butt. He was laying on the remains of bed sleeping soundly. Oichi giggled. "He needs the rest anyways. Can you move any appointments he has today and give them to the other doctors? Tell them that Law got sick and needs to be doctored on by her cute wife." Gabby smiled. "Yes, my lady!" Oichi smiled. She could smell her food as the stove finished cooking. Oichi got up and fixed her two large plate of food. She went into the living and turned on supernatural. She started to gobble down her food quicker then usual. "Mmm...who knew having fried pickles for breakfast could taste so good. After I fill my belly maybe I'll go lay down on Law on our broken bed." She says giggling to herself.

In a couple of days, Zach and Dante were in Grivida. They were in that secret room with the recantation machine. Kaname and Renia were off to the corner holding a jar that had a glowing blue. Zach was looking over the paper work and nodded to "Alright lets do this". Zach nodded, the scientist stepped over the machine and placed a bone sample that still had tissue on it, he places the sample in the machine.

Zach smiled and put his keycard in the console "Active it" a scientist nodded and pushed a red button. As the sample floated in a blue halo hold. Machine tools came out and started to be reconstructed the skeleton system first.

Dante watched closely. He really couldn't believe this was happening. Zach smiled and held Dante's hand watching. They all watched it being done. That first stage was finished soon, Zach smiled "Tissue processing"

Dante not only watched the process but in the back of his mind he was processing something, as a habit, the way this machine was working. Another stage started and they watched as the tissue and organs were being processed, soon the stage was competed. "10 seconds until ultraviolet protection" a shield covered the tube machine. Zach smiled and held Dante's hand more "This is last stage cells impertinent to protect itself, that means growing skin"

Dante nodded. His heart racing. As the computer beeped. "Reconstruction complete" there was a soft silence, Zach smiled softly "Remove the shield..." They watched as the shield was removed. Dante eyes widen slightly to see the body of Mikey at age 4. He looked just like Dante when he was sleeping with his short black hair and purple streams running through his hair. Dante could feel the tears in coming to the corner of his eyes. "Mikey...my son..." Zach smiled and held him "Yes our son Dante" Dante smiled. It was a smirk or a half ass smile. It was a true smile. Something he's ever done only for Oichi. His heart fluttered in happiness looking at Mikey's body. "Let's get him on the gurney and in a room were Kaname and Renia can put his soul in his body"

"His soul..." Dante says. Zach nodded "Yes this is nothing but a shell now, that's the flaw of the machine it doesn't bring back the soul, no wait don't put him on it" they stopped at him. Zach walked him over to the machine "Open it" they nodded and opened it. Zach smiled "Go on pick him up"

Dante looked a bit shocked but walked over to Mikey. He hesnaited at first but then picked Mikey's body up. Zach smiled "Come on let's bring him into our room, Kaname Renia come on" they nodded at him. Dante walked behind Zach looking down at Mikey. He smiled. 'I get another chance with you Mikey...' He says to himself.

Not long, they were in Zach and now Dante's private room. Mikey was dressed also in pajama set. Dante and Zach stood at the foot of the bed as Kaname and Renia stood on each side next to Mikey. Renia smiled and opened the jar wiggling her fingers as the soul came out, Dante watch as Renia and Kaname moved the hands guiding the soul into Mikey's mouth.

Dante watched them. The soul orb disappeared in Mikey's mouth. He watched as a small breath came from Mikey. Zach smiled "Is it done?" Kaname and Renia nodded. Renia smiled "His soul is successfully in his body now, he will wake up when he is ready." Renia and Kaname disappeared.

Dante suddenly grabbed Zach and kissed him with so much passion, that it shocked Dante himself a little. Zach smirked and kissed him back. When Dante pulled back sighs with a redden face. "Thank you..." He says. "I never thought...I could feel this happiness ever again." Zach smiled "Anything for you Dante I know I'm gonna ask this so suddenly even though we just started seeing each other..." Dante raised an eyebrow. Zach knelled making Dante's eyes widen.

"Zach? What are you doing!?" Dante asks. "My life is wonderful because you are with me, you make me happy even if I feel sad and low. Your smile lightens up my life and all the darkness disappear. Your love has made me crazy. I will love you till the end of my life. And I want to be with all my life. I love you" he reached behind him and took out a band, 8mm tungsten black carbide ring with Celtic dragon knot in the middle that was blue. "A mythical dragon thought to be a Celtic symbol of magic and power. It was believed that the dragon was created when the first living cell was born from the earth, and the sky fertilized it with the wind and water. Because of this, the dragon is associated with the energies of the earth. They act as guardians of wisdom and knowledge, possessing great vision and the power of prophecy. This ring was forged by the last dragon known to the world ... one day I will have you meet her..."

Dante heart was pounding. He's only been in this spot once in his life, when he was with Danni. He never thought he'd be the one getting proposed to. "Dante... will be mine? Will you Marry me?" Zach smiled up at him with a flush on his face. Dante looked at the ring as he processed this. The thought of marriage had never crossed his mind. He looked down listening to the pounding in his chest. He sighs mentally has he made his choice. He looks at Zach. "Yes...I'll be yours and marry you..." Zach smiled and stood up putting the ring on his finger and kissed him deeply "Dante I love you" "I love you to Zach." Dante says smiling. Zach chuckled "I'm gonna get dinner going by the time he wakes up, he's gonna be hungry, what's his favorite food?"

Dante rubbed his chin. Like him Mikey never had a presence for favorites. "Hmm... strawberry-studded pasta salad." Zach smiled and walked away and headed for the kitchen. Dante sat on the bed and rubbed Mikey's hair. He could feel Mikey breathing softly. He could feel the warmth of his skin. He could see even down to his dark blueish aura. Deep down Dante felt like this was a dream and if it was he really wish no one would wake him up ever...

An hour or two later Dante was waiting with Zach for Mikey to wake up. Dante was back to his old habit of smoking. His eyes were closed as he listen to Gabby's reports through his wireless headsets. Zach sat next to him, holding his hands.

Suddenly they both heard coughing. Dante took out the headsets and went to the bed where Mikey was cough. Dante reached for him and sat him up slightly. "Mikey..." Mikey breathes easily. He frowns and turns his head. He slowly opens his eyes. Dante's heart was beating fast. Mikey's eyes were purple just like his. He looked just like Dante's twin on point. Zach smiled 'wow they look like twins!'

Dante eyes were wide as he held his tears back. "Mikey..." Mikey looked at him and smiled. He opened his mouth and spoke but it wasn't in English. It sounded like he was making clicking noises with tongue. A lost language the islanders used during Lily's time. When Dante became the ruler of the islander he had it to where all the islander had to speak this language so that their secrets could be passed down only by pure decedents. Zach raised his eyebrow "a new language I'm not familiar with..."

Dante smiled a bit. "Mikey, we are no longer on the island anymore. It's okay to use English words." Mikey blinked at him. "B-Bonjour papa..." Dante chuckled and shook his head. "Not French. Try again." He helped Mikey sit up. "Ciao papa...?" Mikey says tilting his head. Dante shook his head. "Not Italian either." Mikey frowns. "Nǐ hǎo bàba!" Mikey says smiling. Dante frowned. "Chinese? I never taught you that..." "Bǐjìběn..." Mikey says looking down. "I see...you learned it from my notebook...I guess that's fine...I should collect those notes..." Zach chuckled "wow look at him knowing tongues"

Dante rubbed Mikey's face. "...It's okay now Mikey. I promise you this time. You're in a safe place. Speaking English is fine now. We aren't on the island." Mikey looks around then back at Dante. Dante smiles at him. "...papa..." Mikey says. Dante nodded. "Papa!" Mikey jumps into Dante's arms. Dante holds him tightly. "Mikey..." Zach smiled "This is just too cute, I wonder does he remember his time in the afterlife? Kaname and Renia does... Rick also"

"I remember...papa..." Mikey says cuddling in Dante's chest. "Me?" Dante says looking down at him. "I heard you a lot, talking to me. I loved all the stories you told me." Mikey looked up at him. "When can I meet my sister?" Dante rubbed his head. "In due time. Right now..." He grabbed the wrapped-up bowl of pasta. "You need to eat and rest." Mikey sat on Dante's lap as he ate. He then notices Zack. "Who are you mister?" Mikey asked eating. Zach smiled "I'm King Zachariah Meyers" Mikey's eyes sparkled a bit. "A king?" Zach chuckled "You can say that or more like me and your father are together, engaged" Mikey looked up at Dante. "Papa is getting married!? Yay!" He hugs Dante. Dante smiles down at him. Mikey then looks at Zach. "Are you a nice King? Are you smart? Papa likes smart people! Do your people like you!? What do you do as a King? Is it scary? Have you beat people up? Have you visited a lot of places!?" Mikey asked excitedly. Dante pats Mikey head. "Mikey that's enough, limit your questions for now. Eat so you can get some rest." Zach chuckled "He is just awesome" the door opened and they hear footsteps walking in then up the stairs. Chida walked over. Mikey was blinking at him "Dad?" Zach looked at him "Yes my son?" Chida smiled "Darcaniea and Rick are here, it's their ultrasound day"

Mikey goes back to eating. 'Mmm strawberries...' Zach blinked "Oh how silly of me I must have forgotten about it... well send her in here, I'll hook up the tablet to the big screen TV" he got up, Chida nodded and looked at Dante "so do I start calling him step father know?" Zach nodded "Go on bring them in here" Chida nodded and bowed to his father and walked away. They watched Zach hook up the TV with the tablet.

"We should go and give you some privacy." Dante says. Zach chuckled "No stay, I would like you to be here. You don't have to leave because I'm giving Darcaniea an ultrasound. Today we find out what sex my grandchild is, so basically it will be your grandchild also" "I suppose you have a point." Dante says. Darcaniea and Rick both walked up the stairs, they looked to see Dante and boy sitting on his lap eating food. Rick blinked "Dad?" Zach looked over to him "What?" Rick looked confused "Uhm why are they..." he didn't get to finish when Darcaniea elbowed in the gut making his gasp and fall to the floor.

Mikey giggled at that. Zach shook his head and went back at hooking the tablet up "Lay down next to Dante and Mikey" Darcaniea smiled and walked over laying down, she had bit of a round tummy on her. Darcaniea smiled "Hello Dante, how are you?" "I'm doing fine Darcaniea." Dante says. Darcaniea and smiled at Mikey "So who is this bundle of cuteness?" "Hi pretty lady! I'm Mikey!" Mikey says smiling. He points to Dante. "My papa!" He points to Zach. "Papa number 2!" Mikey says happily.

Zach was smiling and flushing 'he called me 2nd papa...!' Darcaniea chuckled "I like him his cute! oh Zach does this mean Dante is gonna be my step father in law?!" she gasped making Dante slightly flush. Mikey laughed. Zach smiled and walked over to them, Darcaniea chuckled and narrowed at Rick "get off the floor and get over here!" Rick muttered something and got up holding his stomach stepping over. Zach lifted up Darcaniea's shirt, pushing a button on the wand as the tv over out closer to them. "alright let's see my grandchild!" Darcaniea chuckled. They watched as Zach put gel on her tummy and put the wand on Darcaniea's tummy has he moved it slightly. Mikey watched the screen as a picture came on it, it was baby. "Oooo!" He says with sparkling eyes. His eyes looked at the screen with curious. Darcaniea chuckled "Awww look! Ricky our baby!" Rick smiled "Our baby..." Zach smiled and turned and the wand slightly and stopped and smiled "Ah right there! see?" they looked and Darcaniea grinned "I knew it! its a girl!" Rick was smiling at his baby girl "A girl..." "Papa did I look like that?" Dante looked at him. "You were a bit smaller but yeah." Mikey smiles. "HeeHee" He kicks his feet slightly. Darcaniea smiled as Zach took pictures then whipping the gel off her tummy. Darcaniea smiled and was about to put her shirt down when Mikey's hand touched her tummy. She smiled at him, Mikey looked at her "What you gonna name her?" She smiled at him "Ebony" Dante smiled slightly "Good name" Zach grinned "Such an amazing name, it's an ancient Celtic name, meaning blackness. I figured you would pick something that had the mean blackness" Darcaniea pouted "Its hush up its a good name" Zach smiled "I love it Darcaniea, my 2nd grandchild besides Haley adopting that cute girl." Mikey looked at him. "You have a lot of kids?" Zach chuckled "I have 5 kids, Aurora is my oldest. Rick, Chida and Levis are my triplets, Rick was born first then chida then Levis. Then there is the youngest which is Haley but now since i'm with Dante I have You, Oichi and her two sisters. Darcaniea is married into my family so she is my step daughter in law" Darcaniea smiled getting up holding Rick's hand. "Alright dad see you later" Darcaniea smiled "Bye Zach, Dante and Mikey" she waved at them. "Bye Bye!" Mikey says. Zach waved at them "Bye I don't have to tell you about your needs for being 14 weeks!" Darcaniea stuck her tongue out "I have been reading I know what to do!" she walked away with Rick. Zach laid down with a happy sigh.

Dante smiled at him. Mikey smile brightly and wiggled away from Dante. He then jumps on Zach. "Papa!" He says cuddling up on him. Dante chuckled a bit. Zach cuddled him 'I wont let anyone take them from me... not even Jazmine...' Dante looked down at the Ring Zack got him. Then looked at Mikey who was quickly falling asleep on Zack. He could feel that long awaiting happiness building up. He sighed mentally. It's been a very long time since Oichi's birth that he has felt this way. He then frowned mentally. Now the next step comes. He was unsure how Lily, Jazmine, and even Oichi would act once they finally saw Mikey.

Two days later at Oichi's house. Oichi was placing food on the table for the big dinner. To celebrate the recovery of Terry, Eric, and Karasu, she was making them a huge dinner. Terry was already there with River. She was already eating so snacks Oichi made for her early on. They were watching Ty, Robin, Kaeden, and Niko play together. Ty and Kaeden were playing a game on TV while Niko and Robin were on his new drawing board drawing together. Law was in his office working a bit. Oichi had made him take a break for a little while after Niko's birthday. They didn't leave the bedroom for three days unless they needed a bit of break.

Kid had recently left, after reinforcing their bed once more. Lily, Faye, and Ronnie were on the way over here with Garp and the twins. Eric was upstairs in his room passed out from the medicine Law was giving him. Jack was taking Jason and Cassandra out for a walk with Kim and Kayla. Oichi smiled. She was happy that the slinging's were getting along a bit better. There was still a bit tension there but it was nice that they could at least stay in the same room without arguing.

She was chopping up some fruit when she then frowns and looked down at herself. She had gained weight a bit. Law had pointed it out to her when he was giving her a check up. He had also told her what Ronnie said and what he had saw. When she herself try to look she didn't see anything in her stomach. Law asked her to get a blood sample and an ultrasound so that they can at least put this to rest. Oichi sighed. She didn't agree to it yet but, maybe she was. She did get a sick a bit during the time frame of Jess's and Darcaniea and she had stopped eating for a while but, wouldn't that have been the opposite...She sigh and shook her head.

"Oichi?" Oichi looked over to Terry carrying empty plates. "Terry." She looked at his loose sleeve. Terry smiled at her. "It's not as bad as it seems." He places the plates on the counter. He walked over to her and rubs her head. Oichi grabbed his hand. "You say that but I still worry..." Terry chuckles. "I know. Uncle is going to help me. I'll be back with a new arm in no time. Same for Eric and his eye." "All three of you acted so carless on whatever high-risk mission you were on." Oichi says frowning. Terry nods and hugs her with his arm. "I know Oichi. It was a bit scary for me to but when I saw Eric's life in danger, I couldn't help myself and threw myself in front of him...my body moved on it's on."

Oichi rest her head on his chest. "I know idiot...but please think about your family you were going to leave behind...River, the twins, Robin, Ty...Me...I don't think any of us could bare losing you..." Terry backs away slightly. "Don't worry, you can't get rid of me that easily." His kisses her forehead. "I kind of wish things were different with us but I guess this is really it." Terry says a bit sadly. Oichi looks up at him with the same sad expression. "If you wouldn't have blocked my memory then yes, it could have been very different. We both recognized what we had and I highly doubt neither one of us will ever forget that moment but, your happy with River now and I'm happy with Law. We both had a chance to be happy and I don't want to mess that up." Terry nodded. "I know and I understand. Burying my feelings for you...it's the only way I can really be happy with River...isn't it." Oichi nodded. "I have to do the same as well. I could never hurt Law, with all the things he has done for me." Oichi reached up and rubbed Terry's cheek. "Now...go take River something else to eat so I can finish in here." Terry sighs, then smiles and nods. "Alright..." He grabbed a plate of food and walked back to the living room. Oichi smiles slightly and goes back to cooking.

Zach pulling up to Oichi's house, he smiled "we are here" Dante sighs. He wasn't really ready for Mikey to meet Oichi and Lily yet but, he hated waiting when there was no need to. Zach looked back at Mikey put the book mark in a classic mystery book Zach gave him. Zach got out.

"Mikey come on." Dante says. Mikey closed the book. "Is this Oichi's home!?" Dante nodded. "Yes." Mikey smiled as he placed the book on the seat and got out. "Yay!" He says. Zach smiled and held Mikey's right hand, Dante holding mikey's left hand and they all walked to the house. Reaching the front door, Dante opened it and stepped in with Mikey and Zach.

Terry was the first to spot Dante and Zach. He noticed Mikey and raised his eyebrow. "Oichi! You got a visitor!" Terry yells. Kaeden looks up and hops on the couch. "Grandpop here!" He says smiling. He jumped over the couch and ran to Dante. Niko hearing this also ran to him. "Pa!" He says happily. They both stopped when they saw Mikey. Kaeden frowned. "Who you!?" Niko looked at Kaeden and then copied his frown. "Who you!" Niko copied.

Mikey smiles. "Hi! I'm Mikey!" He got lose from Dante and Zach and walked up them. He point to Dante. "My Papa!" He points to Zach. "Papa number 2!" He says smiling. Kaeden looked at him with a confused looked. Niko copied his look. "You have two papas!?" Mikey nodded. "Yes!" He walked to Zach and hugged him. "Papa two!" Zach chuckled "I love it when he calls me it"

Ty was leaning on the couch watching this. He found it funny how Niko was copying Kaeden. Terry was watching to. "Who's the kid Uncle? Kind of smells a lot like you." River nodded "You both have the same smell and aura..."

Oichi walked out wiping her hands. "What do you mean I have visitors Terry?" She looked to see Dante and Zach. "Oh! Hi Papa and I guess Papa?" She says laughing. Zach grinned at her. Dante smiles. "Oichi..." Mikey looked at Oichi and his eyes sparkled. He ran past Niko and Kaeden and hugged Oichi surprising her. "Whoa!" "Sister!" Mikey says. Oichi was confused. "Huh? Hey, you two told me it was growing in a tank!" She says pouting. "No fair!"

Dante shook his head. "No, Oichi, that's Mikey." Oichi's eyes widen a bit. "Mikey!?" She looks down to a happy Mikey hugging her. Looking closely he had Dante's eyes and looked just like him. "B-But..." "I know Oichi..." Dante says. Oichi looked over to Zach and put two and two together. "I see..." She looked back down at Mikey and then smiles. "Well, I guess it's okay." She picks Mikey up shocking him a bit. "So your my older brother?" Terry's eyes widen. "Say what?" River's mouth hanged open as a cookie dropped from her moth in shock... "What...?"

Mikey smiles. "Hi Sis!" Oichi giggled and hugs him. "Hi big brother! Well I don't know if big brother is the right term anymore." Niko and Kaeden frowned at this. "Mine!" They both say together and ran to Oichi. The hugged her leg. Oichi smiled and placed Mikey down. "Yes, yes, the whole world knows by now that I'm all yours." She says rubbing their heads. "Mikey these are your nephews. Kaeden and Niko." Mikey smiles at them. Kaeden and Niko hug Oichi protectively. "As you can see they are very clingy." Mikey nods. "Can I be clingy to!? I like hugs!" Oichi laughed. "Sure, I like hugs to." Mikey goes to hug her again. "You so pretty and you smell really nice! Happy to meet my Oichi!" Mikey says making Kaeden frown more. "No! My mama!" Niko copied. "No! My mama!" They all hugged her making her laugh. "Being attacked by balls of cuteness! Best. Day. Ever!" Dante sighs happily. That was one down. Two to go. Zach chuckled "Oichi I have something for you"

"Eh? For me?" He pulled out a tiny box, it was a Peral color with a black ribbon "A gift for my future daughter in law"

Oichi takes the box. "Future daughter in law?" She mumbles. She opened it and her eyes widen, it was a Blue Topaz Roses Silver Oval Locket necklace. Zach smiled "It was my great grandmothers, I want you to have it. You can put Niko and Keaden's pictures in it" "Wow! Thank you!" Zach nudged Dante "tell her the big news love" making Dante flush.

Mikey looked at him. "Hurry papa!" "Tell me what?" At that time Law was coming from his office. "What's with all the noise..." He says walking out of the kitchen. He looks to see Dante and Zach along with Mikey. He raises his eyebrow at Mikey.

Dante walked to Oichi. "Oichi..." "Yes?" Oichi says standing up. Dante rubbed the back of his head and held up his hand. "Me and Zach are...getting married..." It took a moment for Oichi to just processed what he just said. Kaeden looked up at her. He then grabbed Niko and led her away a bit from her. Mikey smiled. "Yay! Married!"

Oichi held up both her shaking hands as her eyes grew wide. Her grew red as the excitement and happiness built up. "Kyaaaaaa!" She screams making Niko jump a bit. Hearts were in Oichi eyes as she squeals. "You getting MARRIED!" She yells. Dante shakes his head at her over excitement. "Oichi it's not a..." "Oh but it is! It's a huge deal! You're GETTING MARRIED!" She twirls around laughing happily. "FINALLY!" She says with happy tears. Dante rubbed his head. Her over excitement was complete embarrassing for him.

Suddenly Oichi fell back. Law quickly rushed to her as she passed out from her over excitement. Law sighs. "What am I going to do with you..." He says fanning her with his hand. Niko and Kaeden ran to her. "Mama!?" Law looks at them. "She's fine. Your grandfather got her to excited. Mikey laughed. "Sis funny." Zach laughed at this but looked at Oichi more and narrowed his eyes and his eyes widen "Law is Oichi pregnant?"

Law looked up at him. Then looked at a quick dark glare from Dante. "W-Well...there is reason to believe that she is..." Zach smirked "I can see the aura around her tummy and I feel the baby's life force, but she isn't showing... how fascinating in how far she is by the life force I can see..." Dante was frowning at Law. "So when do tell were you going to inform me that my daughter was pregnant..." Law looked down. "W-Well...uh..."

River got up and she gasped loudly making them all look she was frowning and rubbing her back "Help... my back cracked... help..." Robin's eyes widen "Auntie Hurt!" Terry sighed. "This is why I told you to take it easy. I don't care if you're a ninja but your still carrying twins. You can't move around like you want..." Terry says lecturing her. River pouted "I'm sorry..." He got up and sat her back down. He grabbed a jar that was on the table. "Luckily I know how stubborn you are. Law made this ointment just for this type of situation. Ty come here." He pulls the back of her shirt up carefully. Ty walked over and opened the jar, "Rub some on Rivers back for me please." Ty nodded and rubbed the ointment on her back. It gave her a chilly feeling at first, then it started to heat up before it settled down warmly on her back. River smiled with a relaxing sigh "ahhh..."

"Grandma and Lily has back pains so Law made this for them from the herbs he got off the island. I asked him to make a lot because of something like this." Terry says as Ty put the lid back on. River chuckled "Thank you law..." The door opened and Darcaniea and Rick walked in "I'm here, sorry I'm late" Niko's eyes widen. "Auntie!" He ran to her and hugged her leg. Darcaniea chuckled and rubbed his head, then she blinked at Oichi in Law's arms passed out she blinked "Wat happen to Oichi?" Rick closed the door and walked past them and sat down.

"Over excited. She should be waking up in a few seconds...hopefully..." Law says still fanning her. Zach chuckled "I'm gonna sit down" he grabbed Dante's hand and pulled him to the chair, he sat down and pulled Dante down on his lap making Dante flush. "I don't think I could ever get use to this."

Like Law said, seconds later Oichi woke up. "Ah...my head..." She rubs it. "What happened?" "I'll tell you later." Law says helping her up. "Dizzy..." Oichi says. "Let's get you some water..." He says leading her to the kitchen. Mikey followed behind them. Kaeden and Niko were back in front of living room playing. The door opened and Roxas roomed in, looking around. Dawn walked in wearing a Red Zip Front Mini Dress with black suede heels. She was caring a suit case that teenage mutant ninja turtles on them "Oichi, Law I'm here" Roxas smiled "Auntie! Uncle!" Law walked out the kitchen. "Hey thanks for joining."

Zach looked at her and smiled "Hey dawn..." Dawn looked over and see's him and Dante on his lap she frowned slightly but nodded to him. Dante sighs mentally.

Dawn smiled at Law "thank you taking him for the week..." "It's no issue. Are you doing fine now?" Dawn frowned and shook her head "No I'm not... I haven't slept well and haven't been eating that much... Troy, Sora and Jess are worried about me wellbeing..." "They should be. Your neglecting yourself. Your health is important and you need to take care of yourself."

Zach nudged him "go talk to her..." He whispered to Dante. "I don't think that's a good idea. I'd rather not make things worse while we are trying to celebrate the recovery of the Terry." Dante says whispering back to him. "Besides there isn't anything I can tell her that Law or anyone else has already told her."

Dawn sighed "I think I'm just gonna... tell Oichi I'm sorry... I don't feel like dinner" Zach frowned and got up making Dante get up with widen eyes, Zach right away made a B line for Dawn, dawn gasped as he grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her out of the house making them gasp at him, Roxas frowned at this "Hey! Don't touch mama!" he rushed after him but he was picked up by law, Roxas growled "NO! down!" "Yes, yes..." Law says ignoring him and bringing him in the kitchen where Oichi was.

Dante sighed mentally. He didn't know what Zach expected to accomplish. Dawn was hurting and there isn't to many things to say that she hasn't heard already. Oichi walked from the kitchen frowning. "Papa, can you come here..." Again, Dante sighed mentally. This is what he wanted to avoid. He got up following Oichi into the kitchen.

Outside, Dawn got out of Zach's grab and smacked him hard, Zach stood there has his head was to he side form her slap. She was glaring t him "how dare you touch me!" she shouted at him. Zach sighed and turned his head and looked at her "Dawn... I know we hurt you... and I'm sorry..." Dawn bite her lip "your sorry?! Your sorry?! Sorry for what?! Taking the only man, I have ever loved since James away from me?!" Zach frowned at her and nodded "I never meant to take him away from you... I'm truly sorry..." Danni's car pulled up, as Frank and Danni got out of the car with Zane to hear Dawn yelling Dawn growled "But you still did! You could have stopped before it got up to this point! I cant sleep! I cant eat! Because I fucken miss him! I miss him in my bed every night where you get to have him laying with you every night!"

Danni was about to go to Dawn but Frank held her back "No let them talk it out then you go comfort her..." Danni shot a glare his way but stayed put.

Dawn was now tearing "Zach... I'm wreck... look at me..." Zach nodded and pulled her in a hug "I know Dawn... I know... I'm sorry... please understand that we didn't mean to hurt you..." Dawn sniffed and nodded, Zach let her go and kissed her forehead "just remember I still care for you, Dante still cares for you and that will never go away. If you need anything please just come and talk to us alright...?" Dawn nodded and smiled "Congrats by the way on your engagement... the baby" Danni's eyes widen in shock. Zach looked at her in shock "How did you..? oh fuck it of course you would know... you do know how it happened right on how Dante got pregnant?" Dawn nodded "some experiment turned him into a woman... Yes I know..." Zach sighed "you still gonna go?" Dawn nodded "no... I'll stay..." Zach smiled and noticed Danni and Frank "I better get back inside before Danni rushes in and randomly punches him" Zach quickly took off inside. Dawn looked over to Danni sniffing "Danni..." Frank let Danni go.

Before she moved though Danni lifted her fist and slammed it on the trunk of her car making the two back tires pop. Frank frowned "Danni!" Danni set a glare to him before she went up to Dawn. Zane followed her. Frank shook his head and pulled out his cell calling kid to bring him new tires.

Danni sighed out and hugged Dawn. "I wish you would have never met him. I knew I should have beaten him half to death the moment his name slipped out of his mouth. If I did this wouldn't have freaking happen." Dawn frowned "If I never meet him I would have never been cured I would have died by now..."

Danni let her go. "I'm pissed as he..." She looked down at Zane. "...as Heck...but even if I wanted to bumble him into the ground the moment I step into that house Oichi's aura is going to make me mellow or some crap like that..." She says growling slightly. "No one is forcing you to stay. So you don't have to. Oichi will understand and so will everyone else, now if you will excuse me, I need to go eat. It's the only thing that will take my mind of off blowing up everything Dante ever own." She walked back her with Zane trailing right behind her. He hugged Dawns leg before running after her. Dawn smiled softly she was thankful for having Danni in her life, she took a big breath and walked to the house following Danni and Zane.

In the kitchen Law was taking still holding a pouty Roxas out to the living room. Mikey was sitting next to Dante as he ate a fruit bowl Oichi made for him. Oichi already lectured Dante about what happened between him, Zach, and Dawn. She was a bit shocked to learn that Dante had already apologize to her and admitted up front to her about him and Zach. Usually he'd just lie and kept it moving. Oichi sighed as she placed the last of the food on the table. Dante was looking at her. "Oichi...your gaining weight." Oichi frowned. "No, I gained weight. I'm sure it's nothing." Dante frowned at her. Mikey looked at her. "Can I have some more sis!" He says holding up his empty bowl.

Oichi smiled at him and grabbed the bowl a refilled it. "So...are you going to keep Mikey as a four-year-old?" "No, I'll bring him back to his age." Mikey looked at him. "How old am I papa?" Dante rubbed his chin. "Hmm...Oichi is seventeen and your four years older then her...so that would make you twenty-one. Your birthday is coming up so really twenty-two." Mikey frowned. "No! I wanna be the same as Oichi." He pouted. Dante rubbed his head. "Alright. I'll make you eighteen one your birthday." Mikey pouted more. "But..." Oichi smiled. "It's okay Mikey. Don't you wanna be my older brother? I'll call you big bro instead of little bro." Mikey ponder this and then smiles. "Okay!" Oichi giggles at him as she poked his cheeks. "You looks so much like papa. I don't see any of your mother in you." Mikey frowned. "I don't have a mama..." Oichi and Dante frowned looking at him. "Mikey...you do..." Mikey shook his head. "I don't!" He tears up a bit. "I only ever heard papa's voice...never hers..." Oichi looked at Dante who sighed.

Oichi sat beside Mikey and smiled gently. "Well, you might not have a mommy but you have two papa's now right?" Mikey looked at her and sniffed slightly. Oichi takes him and places her on her lap. "We both have two awesome papa's now...right?" Mikey nodded and hugged her. Oichi hugged him back. Dante had his hands crossed. Telling Jazmine was going to be more harder then he thought now. Zach smiled and sighed "frankly I don't mind if he doesn't see Jasmine has his mother, I never liked her. The moment I say her I wanted to ring her..." he stopped when eyes were widen at him, Dawn nodded "I don't like her either always all over dante..." Zach nodded biting his lip "disgusting..."

"Can you not say her name...it lurks me..." Danni growls out. Zach looked at Danni and then Frank, Frank was sighing "Just tell her before she destroys my car again..." Zach sighed "when I came with Dante to the island, right away she was there and she was all over him trying to get him to sleep with her... it pissed me off..." He grabbed Dante's hand "Mine..." Dawn's heart pounded, deep down she frowned at them.

Danni was seeing red as she slapped her fist into the wall making a white. Law frowned and sighed. "We just had that wall re done..." He mutters to himself. Zane ran away from her and went to hid behind Kaeden.

Darcaniea chuckled "Oichi I think you should calm her down" the door opened and Jess walked in with Elvira, she smiled stepping over to everyone "Hey everyone" Darcaniea smiled "Hey jess where's Sabo?" Jess sighed "Outside talking with Koala... he's behind on his paperwork again..."

Oichi was dragging Danni into the kitchen before she destroyed anything else. Jess then handed Elvira to Law. "Can you check her please... she was running a fever this morning... Aurora said its not contentious but I want you to check her please...?" Elvira smiled at Law and then sneezed softly making her pout with a cry, Jess frowned and rubbed her back "Its okay hunny Uncle Law is gonna take a good look at you..." Zach blinked "Law give her the toddler size pill of the pill I created"

Law sighed. "Alright..." He turns and takes Elvira with him to his office. He doesn't keep his work in the main bed room anymore since Niko and Kaeden likes sneaking in their room now. He didn't want them getting into anything that would cause him harm.

Soon Lily, Faye and the others showed up. "Oichi dear." Lily called out. "Sorry we are late. Couldn't find those darn keys." Mikey, in the kitchen, heard Lily's voice and got up. "Grandma!" He ran to the living room before Oichi could stop him. "Grandma!" Mikey yelled as he went to Lily. Dante eyes widen. 'Shit...' Lily looked down at Mikey and smiled. "Such a friendly little one aren't you. Who might you be." Mikey looked up at her and pouted. "I'm Mikey!" Lily's smile dropped. Dante frowned and went to her. Zach followed him, Jess looked confused "Who's Mikey...?"

"Mikey...my grandson Mikey? But that's imposs..." She looked at Dante. "You...Dante..." Dante looked down. "Mother...this is indeed Mikey and I promise..." Lily held her hand up to him making him stop talking. "We can speak in private about this later. Today we are celebrating the recovery of Terry and the others." Mikey looked up at her. "Grandma?" Lily looked down at him. There were light tears in the corners of her eyes. She rubbed his head. "Hello my dear grandson." Mikey smiled and hugged her tightly. Lily sighs as she tries to keep her composer. Oichi walked out. "Mmm...it seems like everyone is here. The food is ready so please move to the dinning room please!" Mikey let go of Lily and ran to Oichi and hugged her. "Hungry!" Oichi giggled. Terry sighed as he helped River up. 'So much tension in here...' River smiled "So hungry!"

The door opened and Jack, Kayla, and Kim walked in with Jason behind him. "Sweet, we made it in time." Eric was coming downstairs yawning. "Is the food ready yet." Oichi nodded. Jess smiled "Hey Eric glad to see you feeling better"

In the kitchen River was sitting comfortably on the sofa that was in the back of the room as Terry brought her some more food. Law had brought back Elvira to Jess. She was giggly as Law tickled her. "She should be fine now." He says giving her back to Jess. Jess smiled "thank you" Sabo came in with Elvira's booster chair, Jess looked at him "You done with talking Koala know?" Sabo nodded and set up the booster chair seat for Elvira who giggled has Jess put her down on it.

"Law, can you get Niko? I think he's still in the living room." Oichi says fixing a plate for Mikey. Law nodded and went to the living room. Niko was there sitting in the middle of the floor pouting. "...Niko, what's wrong?" Law asked picking him up. Niko hugged him. Law chuckled. "You want some attention?" He rubbed his back. "Come on, lets go get mommy to feed you." Jess sat down, Sabo next to her. Darcaniea sat down with Rick next to her. Zach pulled Dante to the table and they both sat down as Mikey sat next to them. They were already to dig in their food.

After diner, they were all in the Livingroom, Elvira was on the floor with Robin and the other kids. They were in a circle pushing a iron ball. they all smiled at the kids taking pictures. River was in the bathroom, one of her pregnancy bathroom breaks, of course Terry was with her. Dante was on Zach's lap again, Zach was snuggling into Dante back breathing in Dante's scent more "Mhmm I love your clone you use... I hope mine isn't to strong for your nose..." "It's fine." Dante says trying to keep his lower area from reacting to Zach's snuggling.

River and Terry walked back to the living room, they were smiling. They looked at each other and nodded, Terry cleared his throat making everyone look at them giving them their full attention. River smiled and held his hand "we have something to say..." Jess, Dawn and Darcaniea blinked at them "River what is...?"

Oichi and the other waited. River giggled. "In December... is gonna be our wedding!" Jess, Dawn and Darcaniea gasped at them. Zach blinked and smiled at them, Robin stood up clapping her hands "yay! Wedding!" Faye smiled. "So happy for you two!" Oichi smiled as well. "Congratulations."

River smiled "I want Oichi to make my wedding dress, the brides maids dress and the flower girl dress. The wedding is gonna be white and frost blue theme! My maid of Honor is gonna my mother... but my bridesmaids are Jess, Oichi, Dawn, Violet and Darcaniea..! and Robin my flower girl and Ty as my ring barrier" Jess smiled standing up. "River I'll be honored!" Darcaniea smirked. "My my other wedding!" Dawn chuckled "I'll be honor to be one of your bridesmaids" Robin clapped her hands "Yay! I flower girl again!" Oichi counted on her fingers already processing the materials, designs, and days she'd need. "Another work load for me to get started on." She says. "But I'll do it." She says smiling. Terry smiled at her. "Thanks, Oichi." Oichi nodded. "What about your groomsmen." Terry shrugs. "I haven't put much thought in it really. It come to me whenever I start to think about it." Oichi shakes her head. "Carefree as always I see." Terry smiles and chuckles. River chuckled and snuggled more into him, Darcaniea stood up "Well I have something else to tell" Jess and Dawn blinked at her. Darcaniea grinned took out the ultrasound picture held it up "Oichi here is your godbaby, we're having a girl!" Jess's eyes widen and gasped "A girl!?" she shouted excitedly. Dawn grinned "Ah! Another granddaughter!" River chuckled "Awwww!" Oichi smiled. "Yay! I get to make more cute clothes! I already know the perfect outfits to make now!" Oichi says with sparkling eyes. Zach chuckled "We also have something to say Dante go on, it's better to get out then keeping it in! Right Mikey?"

Mikey was leaning against Lily. "Yes!" Jess and the others blinked at Dante's red face, Zach chuckled "Go on don't be shy my love" he blows on his ear. Dante sighed. "I don't understand why it has to be announce this way with this timing..." Oichi rolled her eyes. "Oh, for gosh sake your taking years to say it!" Mikey nodded. "Yeah!" "Papa and Zach are getting married as well. There easy." Oichi says. Dante frowns at her and then sighs. Dawn had looked away. Roxas on the floor frowned at this "daddy...? Still not with mama...?" Jess frowned at him "Roxas hunny..." Dante looked at him. "Roxas..." Roxas stood up and pointed at Zach "You took daddy from mama! You... you... MEANIE!" Jess and River gasped.

Mikey frowned at this. Dawn stood up "Roxas! Mama and Daddy can't be together anymore accept like... like I have... don't do this to your father say you sorry know!" Roxas bite his lip frowning and started to cry, Dawn frowned at him "Roxas..." Oichi and Jess both knelled to him and cuddled him "Its okay little brother... its okay" Jess whispered.

Dante sighed and got up from Zach's lap. Mikey looked at him. "Papa?" Dante said nothing as he went to the back doors. He opened it and closed it behind him. Mikey frowned and was about to get up to go after him but Lily stopped him and shook his head. Zach frowned 'Dante...'

Outside, Dante was away from the house smoking, keeping his thoughts to himself. He blew out smoke. His eyes were closed. He didn't have a issue with them know about him and Zach but what he did care about was the timing of how they found out. Now the friction had gone to positive to negative. He sighed heavily as he blew another breath of smoke out.

"Heheheheheh...looks like you got so major issues going on." Dante looked up and frowned as a person jumped down in front of him. Dante frowns. "Who are you..." The man standing in front of him smiled making Dante narrow his eyes. "You...you got some nerve showing your face in front of me..." "Hehehe..." The man looking at Dante was Dolfamingo but he wasn't in his usual clothes. He actually looked a bit normal wearing a black shirt and suited pants.

However, though he looked like Doflamingo something was off about him. "Hehehe...you don't remember your old friend? I'm hurt Dante I mean you are trying to keep me away from my son so I guess your trying to hurt me." Dante narrowed his eyes at him. "You got some balls to appear in front of me." Dolfamingo chuckled. "I heard you and the Celtica witch aren't together anymore." He reached out to Dante. "A shame really. Hehehe." He wrapped his fingers around Dante's throat, caressing it slightly. "Now you go and give yourself away to that immortal king. Do you think being in his care will keep me away from her and my son. They will be mines Dante. I'll force my hands if I have to." He grips Dante's throat. "If I have to kill you and everyone who stands in my way I will do it just to have her back into my arms. Hehehe. If you want to prevent that I suggest you had over Oichi and my son."

Dante gives Dolfamingo a blank stare. "Is that what you think? You think I'll hand over my daughter and grandson simply because you think you can kill me?" Dolfamingo's grip tights around Dante's throat but it didn't faze Dante. "I don't know who or what you are but for you to foolishly show up here is the first and last mistake you will ever make."

Inside Zach's eyes widen and they turned into his slit forum making Niko's eyes widen, Zach was growling deeply, Jess and the girls eyes widen. Elvira was rushed to Sabo "Daddy! Uncle zach... dark eyes!" Robin was rushing Terry and River, Terry had River behind him. Mikey's eyes widen in curiosity. "Keep the children inside" Zach growled out and in a quick flash he was gone. Oichi frowned as she felt Niko and Kaeden cling to her arm

Doflamingo was suddenly growled off Dante and into a nearby tree, Zach was holding Dante to him growling at Doflamingo "Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip you apart for touching him!"

Doflamingo chuckling getting up. "The immortal king himself now huh. This is rich. Hehehe." Dante frowned. "I only came to warn you Dante. Oichi will be mine and so will little Niko. I will have them. It's only a matter of time. Oh...by the way...don't you and the king here have a child now, growing in a tank..." Dante's eyes widen. Zach's eye widen and pure shock but growled deeply at him "How do you know about that...?" Doflamingo chuckled. "I have people everywhere foolish king. Your kingdom, the kingdom of Celtica, your sweet, sweet, looking daughter's hospital, even down to your schools." He held up a hand. "With a snap of my fingers the life off your newly wedded seed can go poof..." Doflamingo started to laughs darkly. Dante was shivering from a sudden darkness that swiped around him and Zach and it was visible to the eye, it was a black aura. Dante gulp and licked his lips from this sudden aura he never really felt from Zach. Suddenly Doflamingo started coughing up blood and his ears and eyes were bleeding.

Even while this was going on Doflamingo laughed. Dante frowned watching him closely. His whole body started to bubble up, this was the first time Dante seen this ability Zach has, Doflamingo was screaming now in pain as his blood heated up and bubbled to were his body expand, it looked like a balloon.

Dante watched as Doflamingo popped just a balloon splatting everywhere. On them like a shield as it bounced the blood and matter, Zach closed his eyes was breathing heavily, he still was hold into Dante. "Forgive me... I went to far..." "You did what was needed." Dante said.

Zach pulled out his phone and dialed a number "Its me I need to you get to Oichi's house, clean order 456" he hanged up the phone and turned to Dante and held his face kissing him "Go back inside make sure they don't leave the house alright?" "I can try but I'm not in the mood to stop anyone from doing what they like other than my kids." Dante says walking back to the house.

On the 22nd of August, Dante, Zach, Mikey, Lily, and Garp were on their way to the island. Lily was sleeping on Garp's shoulder. Dante was in deep thought. Now that Doflamingo knew about Niko nothing was going to stop him from trying to get to her. Maybe he should move Oichi and Niko away for a bit. 'No...can't do that...maybe add security around her and Niko. Haaa...she'd get pissed about that...' Dante sighed as he went on thinking.

Zach was next to him reading a book. As he turned the page he looked up to see two cute, clear purple eyes peaking up at him. Zach smiled "What is Mikey?" Mikey rubs his cheeks on his legs. "I'm sleepy papa...can I lay on you please?" Zach chuckled "Of course" Mikey smiles and crawls up on Zach. He rests his head on Zach's chest and waste no time falling a sleep. Zach smiled and rubbed Mikey's back with a free hand reading the book in his other hand.

Dante looked over to them and smiled slightly. He then looked back out the window. He had to focus on something else to. Telling Jazmine about Mikey. He already knew how it was going to go down. He had already made Zach promise not to do anything to Jazmine not matter what she was doing to him. Zach already didn't like making the promise and he even made a point saying that Jazmine didn't have to know about Mikey but, Dante knows that she had been suffering to. So it was only fair to her that she know about Mikey. Dante frowned mentally. 'Tisk...when did I get so soft...any other day I'd agree with Zach...ugh...' He rubbed his chest. 'These blasted feelings...' He sighs as he leans back. 'Well it's better to get this over with now then later...there's really no better timing then this right now.' Zach glanced at him "In deep thought love?" he softly asked. Dante looked at him and smirked. "A little horny to be honest. Hope you can fix that problem soon." He says softly. Zach smirked "Oh I will once we get to the house on the island"

About another hour they reached the island. The plane landed in the port and the doors opened. Mikey yawned, rubbing his eye as he held on to Dante's hand. They got off the plane and as soon as they did two women race to Dante and tackled him into a hug. Mikey looked at him. Zach growled 'who are these two girls...?'

Dante sighed. "Do you have to jump on me..." One of the women laughed. She was dark skin and wearing a brown t-shirt and skirt that went down to her knees. She had brown curly hair that went to her neck. "Of course, we do! We heard it all! Where is the man who has finally taken your heart!" Dante sighs again as Lily got off the plane. The other woman was light skin. She had black hair that was in a ponytail and a blonde streak in the front of it. She was wearing a yellow tube top and skirt that went to her ankle. There was a spilt that went up to her hip. Neither girl was wearing shoes. "Will you two get off me already..." Dante says pushing them off. They both pouted at him. "Stupid brother!" They both said making him roll his eyes. Zach's eyes widen 'sisters?!'

Mikey smiles as he recognized the two women's. "Aunties!" He says running to them. The women looked at Mikey. They looked shocked as he hugs one of them. "Wow...so mom was right..." Mikey looks up at them and smiled. "HeeHee!" The women smiled and hugs him back. "Oh, Mikey it's so good to see you again! I don't fully understand how but we are so happy to have you back!" Dante lit a cigarette. "Those things will kill you..." One of the women says. "Shut up...anyways...that's Zach." Dante says as Zach walks to him. "This is man I'll be marrying. Zach...these are my younger sisters. The one with the curly hair is Alice and the tomboy with the ponytail is Temeria she's the mother of Tiffany and Brittany as well." Zach's smiled sweetly at them "Oh my meeting your two sisters, what a day for me"

"Ooo he's sexy Dante. You did always have a way of find sexy people..." Temeria says. "So who bottoms?" Alice ask making Mikey look up at her. "What does that mean?" Alice smiles and pats his head. "It's nothing dear." Dante shook his head. "Leave your talk from around my son please. Oichi already has it bad enough." The sisters laughed at him. "Well Zach. It's nice to finally meet a person who can tolerate my brother. I can feel the happiness pouring off you two." Temeria says smiling. Alice nodded. "Yeah! So we welcome you to the family with open arms! If you ever need something or a place to just get away from anything, out home is now your home to." Zach smirked and bowed to them slightly "Its honor to meet Dante's two younger sisters, I'm Zachariah Meyers, King of Grivida"

Alice and Temeria smiles at him. Then look at Dante. "I know you hate me saying this though Dante..." Temeria says. Dante sighs. "...and yet you are going to say it anyways." Temeria smiled. "Of course I am. You might curse the day of your birthday but, we don't. So happy birthday!" Mikey smile. "Yay! Papa's birthday!" Mikey says. Dante sighs. "Yeah, yeah, don't you have something better to do?" The women pouted at him. "Your so mean..." Alice looked down at Mikey. "Why can't you be a bundle of cuteness like Mikey?" Alice said snuggling him. Dante rolled his eyes.

Lily and Garp walked up to them. Alice and Temeria frowned and quickly marched up to Garp. "I see you had the guts to come back huh!" Temeria says glaring at him. Lily sighed. "Girls, we have been over this already." Alice looked Garp up and down. "We never approved of him but, you better be good to our mother or we will stalk you for the rest of your short natural life." Garp gulped. "O-Of course. I would never hurt Lily. You have my word..." Garp says. Alice, Temeria, and Dante glared at him making him jump a little. Lily shook her head and latch her arm around his. "Leave him alone you three. He has been taking very good care of me. I promise you."

Mikey grabbed Dante's hand. "Grandma is happy! Don't make Grandma sad." Mikey says pouting. Dante looks at him and sigh. "Fine...come let's go. We have somewhere to be." Mikey smiled and took his other hand and reached for Zach's hand. "Let's go papa!" Mikey says smiling to Zach. Zach chuckled "yeah lets go"

Temeria cracked her knuckles in front of Garp. "I'll be watching you..." She says as she turns to follow Dante with Alice. Garp sighs. "They will never like me huh?" Lily laughs a bit. "They like you dear. If they didn't they wouldn't be trying to scare you so hard. Come on let's go. You need to see this as well." Garp nodded.

They walked through the village. Mikey was looking around everywhere. "Wow!" Dante smiles at him. "Yes, the island has grown since you last seen it." Mikey's eyes sparkled looking at the new island. "I wanna explore!" He says. "Later, we have things to take of first okay?" "Okay papa." Mikey says.

They reached the train and got on. The train was talking them to Lily's village. Mikey was looking wide eyed at the scene. "So pretty! I wanna explore papa! Please!" Mikey says with sparkling eyes. Dante chuckled. "I told you after we finish what we had to do you can explore." Mikey pouted and looked out the window. "Papa how fast does a train go?" "150mph" Dante says. "Oooo What's the fastest train built?" Dante rubbed his chin. "I suppose you can say the Shanghai Maglev. That's what a history book would tell you anyway. It runs up to 360kmph but the way the world is working now I'm sure there is one faster." Mikey looks at him. "What's the purpose of trains!?" "A train is a form of rail transport consisting of a series of vehicles that usually runs along a rail track to transport cargo or passengers. It gets you to places faster then walking like a plane or car. I don't think you want to walk over a thousand or so miles just to get to one spot." Mikey nodded. "I would!" Dante chuckles. "Well I know you would but think about people such as your grandmother. Do you think she wants to walk so long and far just to go the store?" Mikey hums. "I don't want grandma to hurt herself..." Dante smiles. "That's good. You should take others into thought. For example, You like to explore and learn a lot of things while your sister likes to take things slow and worry only about the day that is to come." Mikey sits down. "Sis doesn't like to explore?" Dante shook his head. "She has to be in the right mood to explore but if she was here, she'd explore with you just to make you happy." Mikey smiles and giggles. "Sis is so nice! I miss her! Can I go see her?" Dante nodded. "Of course you can. When we get back. Niko has eyes like mine, and yours! Why Oichi doesn't?" "Oichi gets her eyes from her mother, Danni." Mikey frowns. "Oichi's mama?" Dante nodded. "The scary lady that punch a hole through the wall." Mikey shivers. "Scary lady...but...her eyes were brown." "Yes, she had her eye colors changed but her eyes are red like Oichi's." Mikey rubbed his cheeks. "I like Niko's eyes. They are purple but they are kind of different."

"Different?" Dante says. Mikey hums as he sinks into deep thought. Dante sighs. "I wonder if that's how I look while I'm in deep thought." Zach chuckled "Yup identical" he kisses Dante's temple.

At Jess's, she was having a lake party, they were all down at the lakefront on the boating docking area, Sanji was down by the newly built patio area by the water, he was grilling on Jess's and Sabo's new grill, Outdoor Kitchen and Bar with Stainless Steel Grill and Stainless Steel Appliances on their Paver Patio. Jess was sitting on the floor with Darcaniea, Oichi and River. There was a caged area with a kiddie pool in it, the kiddie pool empty at the moment, the girls had the babies near them as they watch the boys jumping off the high part of the docking area. Sabo ran to the edge and jumped off doing a back flip making Elvira giggled and clap her hands "Daddy cool!" Jess chuckled "Yup!"

Oichi was lost in her thoughts. She really wasn't suppose to be outside ever since the dinner. She sighs mentally. Dante had told her flat out that Doflamingo knew about Niko. She looked down at Niko. He was already tired out from behind outside to long. He was resting on her. She rubbed his back. In the back of her mind she was considering Dante's offer to go stay on the island for a while. If it meant keeping Niko and her family safe she'd do just about anything.

The train came to a stop at Lily's village side. They got off and headed down a path way to the village. Reaching there were villages outside working on their gardens, and fields. They waved to Lily and the others as they walked through the small town.

Mikey, holding Zach's and Dante's hand looked around in excitement. "Home!" He says. Lily smiles back at him. "You remember here?" Mikey nodded. Lily smiles as she led them to her home just out back of the village town.

It was new and rebuilt like most of the houses there. It was a very fine detached three story family home set with old granite walls and electronic timber gates giving Lily privacy, seclusion and view of the sea. Lily smiled as Garp unlocked the gates. Everyone walked in. Mikey smiles. "New house grandma?" Lily nodded. "Yes, your father built it for me. It has a entrance hall, large double height entertainment room, interconnecting dining, drawing and library, super Pogenpohl kitchen, utility and guest w.c. at hall level. Upstairs there are four very large double bedrooms, three of which are en-suite, and a family bathroom. The two bedrooms to the rear have large picture windows to enjoy the stunning sea views like at night mostly. At the lower garden level there is a beautifully appointed family room and home gym. There are three very useful basement storage areas. An annexe to the side accommodates a comfortable home office." The walked in the house.

"Of course Garp really made the backyard feel like home." She led them out to the backyard. Garp had made her a wooden Gazebo. There were two stone paths. One led to the back porch to the Gazebo. The other went into a bigger path that circled a small fish pond and some planted bushes. Mikey got lose from Zach and Dante and went to the pond. "Ooo! Papa! Papa! Look! Fish!" He says looking down at them. They were two big koi fish and two tiny ones. Mikey's eyes sparkled as he reached down to touch it. "Mikey, don't touch the fish sweetie." Lily says. "Aww...okay grandma..." He pouted slightly.

Lily led them to the back of the yard where there was a tombstone. They stopped. It was covered in their rare blue dragon rose flowers. "I think it was about time for you two to meet him..." Lily says turning to Garp and Zach. Garp frowned. "Is this...?" Lily smiled sadly and nodded. "Yes, this is Anthony. My first husband's grave." Dante frowned looking away. Mikey frowned. "Grandpa?" "Though we tell others that he died on Thanksgiving, in truth he was taken from us on this day of Dante's birthday..." Lily sighs. "It has been a long a process to finally accept that he is gone...and even longer to ease the pain." She looked to Garp and smile. "They say Anthony had big shoes to fill when he deiced to marry me. I admit I can be quite a handle full but..." Garp grabbed her hands. "I think it's the other way around. Its thanks to you that I can get in a full 6 to 8 hour sleep and eat properly. I would have kicked the bucket long ago if you didn't walk into my life and with that said..." He looked at the grave. "I'll make a promise to you and him right now. As long as were together I'll never do wrong by you and I'll try to make you the happiest woman alive." Lily giggles. "You've already done that."

The wind blew slightly around Anthony's grave. A warm sensation wrapped around Lily making her gasp a bit and then tear a bit. While Garp got a cold, icy, feeling. Alice who was watering some plants smiled. "Looks like dad approves for now..." Dante shakes his head as Lily moved out the way. "You like to say something Dante?" "...Not anything interest..." Dante says. Lily sighs. "Of course, you don't..."

Mikey frowned and looked up to Zach. "Can't you wake grandpa up? Like you woke me up?" Zach blinked "I don't know.. I would need your family's permission..." Dante rubs Mikey's head. "As nice as that would be your grandpa isn't coming back..." Mikey looks at Dante. "But why? Why can't grandpa come back?" Dante bends down. "Do you want to make Grandma sad?" Mikey eyes widen. "But..." Dante points slightly to Garp and Lily. Garp was holding Lily close to him. "As much as I hate to say it Garp makes Grandma very happy. She has made peace with your grandfather's death. Remember what I said on train?" Mikey looked down sadly but nodded. "I know you don't fully understand just yet but, right now it's best if your grandfather countine to sleep. Okay?" Mikey tears up a bit. "Okay..." Zach chuckled and rubbed his head "In due time it will happen but not today"

Temeria smiles. "Though we do thank Zach for bring you back to us, it has always been a long agreement about this..." They looked at her. "It's not a really big secret to know what Dante does. He eventually was going to create something to bring Mikey back to life one day...so before that day got here we all agreed that if he ever did make a break through then our father would not be coming back. Ever. We made our piece with him and it's better for everyone this way." She looked at Mikey. "Sometimes, even if there is a mean to do things such as bring someone back to life, it doesn't always mean it's a good thing. For now this family will stick with one miracle and that's you being brought back to us." Mikey sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "Okay auntie..." Zach smiled "I would do anything to help dante, I love him of course"

Suddenly they heard a loud growl. They blinked and looked down at Mikey who was blushing. "Um...I'm hungry..." He says rubbing his stomach. Lily laughed. "Okay sweetie, I'll make you something to eat. We still have someone else to meet..." Alice and Temeria frowns. "Ugh, do we have to let that woman know. She's been at Dante's throat for years. I say let her ass suffer!" Lily sighs. "You know we can't do that. She has the right to know that Mikey is alive...maybe she might change for the better." Temeria lets out a dry laugh. "Nothing is changing that woman..." Lily walked back to the house. "Now, now, let's go eat. We can worry about that when the time comes..."

Sasuke and Naruto jumped off the dock, Naruto was screaming "YAHOOOO!" Jess shook her head "Idiot..." Elvira was now on Sabo's lao as he was taking a break from jumping, she was playing with her Ariel baby doll, Robin was looking at the edge, Ty was not far from it looking down with his eyes widen. River smiled "Ty hunny you alright?"

He shook his head. River smiled "Its okay don't be afraid, you want your brother Jack to go with you? Terry cant go because he's missing his arm" Terry pouted "I can jump" he didn't get to finish when River and Oichi narrowed at him "No" they both said. Darcaniea chuckled "don't upset them know lion boy" Terry sighed. "Fine whatever." Rick walked past them to the edge, Darcaniea smirked and put Niko down on his feet "go push uncle rick in" she whispered. Niko process what she said for a second before he took off running to Rick. With all his might he pushed Rick into the water. Darcaniea was clapping "Yay! Go niko!" Jess was chuckled "That was funny!" Elvira frowned "Why Niko push uncle Ricky..?" Niko clapped happily as he laughed. River laughing "Haha!"

When lunch was finished, Garp and the sisters went to town to pick something up. Dante was cleaning Mikey off in the bathroom leaving Zach and Lily alone. Jazmine was to them in a few so that they wouldn't have to go all across the island to Dante's home. Lily was sipping on some tea. "Zach, I can see your already very protective over both Dante and Mikey. It's cute." Zach nodded "Very much"

"Can I ask you to not hurt Jazmine...in truth I pity her. All that self-hatred she has for herself, she throws on Dante...it's not going to be pretty when she comes here..." Zach bite his lip "I cant promise anything" "She's always been a trouble child. Honestly...I really don't know what Dante saw in her. Red eyes has always been a pet peeve of his...that's what drove him to Danni, though at the time she was a shy girl like Oichi was. Jazmine is somewhat...annoying..." Lily frowned. "I feel like that was so rude with what I said..." Zach shook his head "Nope not at all I think she is annoying also" Lily smiles. "Anyways, let's try to hold back a bit okay" Zach frowned but nodded softly "I'll try"

A hour or so past. Mikey was outside looking around the yard with Dante and Zach. Lily was sitting on a bench watching them. They looked so happy. She looked at the grave. 'Oh Anthony...thought I wish it had happened differently, your son has finally regain his happiness.'

The doors opened from the house and Jazmine walked out. "Ms. Lily! I'm here." She says walking over to her. Dante turns around and frowns as he hides Mikey behind him. Zach growled 'ehh...'

Lily got up. "Jazmine, thank you for coming...there is something we need to tell you." Jazmine looked at her. "We?" Lily walked her over to Dante and Zach. Jazmine smiles. "Dante! I didn't know you were here!" She went to hug him but Lily stopped her. "Jazmine stop, now is not the time for that." Jazmine frowned. Dante walked to her. Lily backed up a little. "Jazmine..." Jazmine smiled sweetly at him. "Have you come to terms Dante? For me and you to be together?" Zach breathed slightly hard "hell no"

Dante sighed. "It's about Mikey." Jazmine frowned. "What about Mikey..." Dante turns slightly and brings Mikey from behind him. Jazmine's eyes widen. "Dante...what's...what's going on? Who is that boy?" Mikey clings to Dante. "You know the answer to that Jazmine...it's Mikey. Our son...in the flesh." Jazmine tears up. "Our Mikey? But Mikey is...the grave..." Dante shakes his head. "Not anymore..."

Jazmine covers her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks. "Oh, My God...Dante you didn't..." "I did. I understand if your upset but. What's done is done now. Mikey is alive and healthy. I get a second change with him. I wasn't going to pass it up." Jazmine looks at Mikey. "Oh Mikey, D-Do you remember me sweetie?" Mikey frowns and shakes his head. Jazmine frowns. "It's me...your mother. Jazmine." "I don't have a mommy..." Mikey says. Jazmine eyes widen. "I only heard papa and grandma talking to me. I never heard mommy so...I don't have a mommy..."

Jazmine frowned. "I AM your mother!" She yells making him jump. Dante frowned and push Mikey behind him. "You will watch your tone with him. Mikey go back to Zach." Mikey nodded and ran to Zach. "Papa..." He says tearing a bit. Zach opened his arms and picked him up.

Jazmine frowned. "Papa!? That is not his son! He's my son!" Jazmine said. "In these short days since Mikey came back Zach has been more of a parent then you ever had." Jazmine growls then sighs. "You right..." Dante raised his eyebrow. "Your right...I never really spent time with Mikey so...so give him to me." Dante's eyes widen a bit. "Your joking." "I'm not. Give him to me. I'll take care of him this time. You owe me that much Dante!" "I don't own you a damn thing Jazmine. You walked out on Mikey, you think I'll give him back to you!?" Dante says.

Jazmine glared at him. "Give me MY SON!" She raises her hand and slaps Dante. Mikey gasps. Zach's eyes widen in anger. Lily frowned as she held herself in place.

Dante's cheek was red as he looked back at her. "No." Jazmine smacked him again and again. "GIVE. ME. MY. SON. YOU. BASTARD!" She screamed. She tried going around him but he blocked her way. "I told you No. Mikey is staying with me. I refuse to let him go back to you so he can be neglected." "FUCK YOU DANTE! It was your FAULT he died in the first place! Your suppose be the smartest person on this fucking island and yet YOU couldn't even save MY SON!" She smacked him more in the face but Dante took them all. Zach was growling "Stop!"

Mikey couldn't take anymore as Jazmine yelled and smacked Dante over and over. "Stop it! Leave my daddy alone!" Mikey said crying. He grabbed Zach's arm. "Stop her! Stop letting her hurt Daddy!" He yelled though his tears. Zach bite his lip and put down mikey and stomped over to Jazmine.

Jazmine tried pulling away from him as Mikey ran to Dante in tears. "Daddy! Daddy!" He yelled hugging him. One of Dante's cheeks were bleeding from the last smack she gave him. She had clawed his face deep enough to leave him bleeding. Dante rubbed Mikey's head. "I'm okay Mikey." Zach growled "you!"

Jazmine was still trying to get away from Zach, ignoring the dark glare he was giving her. "Your nothing but a piece of shit! Worthless scum! Your nothing but a waste of a human! Everything you touch rots and dies!" Lily's eyes widen at her. "I hate you! I hate your guts! YOU RUIN MY LIFE! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" Dante closed his eyes as she yelled more words at him. Zach knelled down to Dante stopping himself from hurting Jazmine he didn't want to Mikey to see that side of him.

Lily frowned. "Jazmine that is enough!" She grabbed her arm. "Stop this now. You are doing too much now." Jazmine growls at Lily. "Get your hands off me! If you would have never given birth to him then none of this would be happening!" She smacked Lily's hands away and pushed Lily to the ground. Lily fell hard, scraping her elbow. Dante's eyes widen as he went to her. "Mother!" Mikey frowned. "Grandma!" Zach's eyes widen "Lily!" he growled and stood up and grabbed Jazmin's Arm roughly "Oh dare you touch my mother in law!"

Dante helped her sit up. "I'm fine Dante..." Lily says. "Grandma your bleeding!" Mikey says. "It's just a scratch sweetie. I'm fine." Dante glared at Jazmine. "You have gone to far!" He says as his anger started to boil over. He then felt Lily grab his shoulder. "It's okay Dante..." "Mother...?" "Just help me up please." Dante lends her a hand and helps Lily up.

Lily, brushed herself off. "Zach dear, please let Jazmine go..." Zach growled and let her go.

Jazmine frowned at him as Lily walked up to her. "I see words aren't going to work with you...I've warn you countless of times about the way you speak to me and my family." Dante frowned. He grabbed Mikey and placed him behind him. Jazmine frowned at Lily. "Shut up! All he had to do was..." Suddenly Lily's hand came up and she smacked Jazmine so hard that she fell to the ground. Jazmine looked wide eyed at her. Zach smiled and went to Dante and Mikey.

Dante gulped as a sweat drop ran down his forehead. Lily has not laid a hand on anyone but on a rare occasion, when she was pushed to far she would just let go.

A dark blue and green aura surrounded Lily as she looked down at Jazmine. "I think you forgot just who I am dear child." Jazmine shivered as the wind started to blow a bit. "How dare you say those rotten words to my son. You wish him death!? You wish MY son death!? Have you lost your mind!?" Jazmine sits up. "M-Ms Lily...I...I...just want my son back..." "You won't be getting him back ever. Not only did you neglect Mikey in his time of need you left him and Dante. You left and started your own family while your own son was dying." Lily gripped her fist tightly as the wind blew more. The aura surrounded her thickens. Other then Lily's Zach could feel a familiar spiritual energy coming to them fast. Zach blinked looking around 'oh my...'

Soon the energy was surrounded the house. Looking up Dante and Zach saw a large transparent form of the Deer above them. The clouds around it started to circle and the sky darkens as it bends down to Lily. Mikey was shaking as he clings to Dante. Dante picked him up. "Just keep your eyes closed okay." Dante whispers to him. Zach held them both.

Lily growled as her aura grew, affecting the spirt. Jazmine couldn't see it but she could feel an angry presence towering down. Thunder started to boom slightly in the dark clouds.

"You have disrespect me and my family for the last longest Jazmine. You will leave this place, this island, I forbid you to ever step foot here ever again!" Lily says Jazmine eyes widen. "You can't! My family! I can't leave my family!" "You left your family once I'm sure you don't mind doing it again. You can find a life somewhere but it wont be here it will NEVER be here ever again. If I so much as see your face on my island, in my home, I will make you regret all your life choices. Do I make myself clear..." Jazmine frowned. She jumped at the crackle of lighting that came down. The spirt looked down at her. It shook its head as a blast of wind spins Jazmine's around. She rolled over towards the door. Lily was still glare at her. "I said LEAVE!" She yelled making more wind blow Jazmine back. Dante held Mikey tightly as he heard him whimper in his shoulder. Zach held them rubbing Mikey.

Jazmine quickly scrambled to the door, tripping over herself with tears in her eyes. She ran through the back door and out the front. Lily sighs as she tried to calm herself down. It had been a long time since she felt such anger. When she finally calmed down and her aura settled back down, she calasaped. "Mother!" Dante says rushing to her. Zach rushed over "lily!"

Dante handed Mikey to Zach as Dante leans her up. "Mother..." Lily was breathing heavily. She coughed and grabbed her chest. "Mother you have to calm yourself." Dante says. Lily shivered in his arms as she tried but the sharp pain in her chest was making it hard. "Can't...breathe..." She gasps out. Dante frowned. Zach eyes widen.

The spirit looked down at Lily and shrinks down to it's regular size. It walks up to her and rests its nose on Lily's head. After a second or two Lily's breathing went back to normal. She opened her eyes slightly and looked at the deer spirit. She smiled. "Sorry for worrying you dear friend." The spirit stomped its feet twice and nodded before disappearing slightly, it turns to leave back to the forest. The weather cleared up and went back to normal.

Lily rubs her chest. Dante carefully picks her up. "Mother...you can't push yourself to hard like that..." Lily smiles weakly. "I know...I'm sorry..." She says as she passes out in his arms. Dante frowned. "Oh mother..." Mikey was in tears in Zach's arms. "Is grandma okay?" Dante looked back at him. "Yes, she just needs rest..." He says as he turns to go back in the house. Zach picks up Mikey "come on lets go help put grandma to bed"

At Jess's everyone was in the house know, The kids were in the playroom in a very large futon bed taking naps. Jess had a video fee running so they can watch them. The only ones that were up were Ty, Oichi was smiling looking at the house this is her first time being in jess's and sabo's new house.

"Looks nice. A little to big for my standards but nice all the same." Jess smiled "Thank you, we are thinking of putting a rug down thought and paint over the white..." Sabo nodded "Its too white to be honest..." River chuckled "blue!" Jess blinked and chuckled "nah somewhere along the line of lavender or a light green color, here.." she digs under the coffee table and takes out two pieces of paper with color samples, Darcaniea looked "Mhmm... not bad colors" River nodded "I like the Aloe color..." "I like them all can't go wrong with any color really." Oichi says. Jess giggled and looked at Sanji looking at her kitchen "Nice kitchen Jess" Jess smiled "Thank you and no cooking. You can however get to the wet bar and make up something fruity no Alcohol of course, for me something purple" "Just water." Oichi says. River giggled "Something blue for me please?" Darcaniea smiled "Black and red!" Sanji nodded and went to the bar. Jess smiled and looked at Oichi and sighed mentally "Oichi you've gain some weight on you..."

Oichi rolled her eyes. "Thank you for pointing that out." Oichi says. River and Darcaniea nodded "I can see it also" River said, Darcaniea smirked "oh please Oichi is too stubborn to even see it herself. Zach already gave us a clue on it. Oichi you need to open your mind on it" Jess nodded "you had over 40 fried pickles... Today... Oichi... you are pregnant..." "Me eating over a number amount of food shouldn't be no surprise pickles or not. My grandpa basically starved me while I was training. I can't live off of fruit and water forever. I need meat in my life. This morning I ate the whole fridge out like I always do. I don't show any symptoms. I'm not nausea, nor tired, no soreness, or food cravings not that I ever had cravings. Other then the weight that I already knew was there, I'm not pregnant. There is nothing to open my mind to see. I took tests and they all show that I'm not pregnant. I don't know what more for me to prove past that point." Oichi says shrugging. Jess crossed her arms "then prove me wrong" Sabo blinked at her. Oichi sighs. "How..."

"Take a ultrasound right here and know, I have an ultrasound tablet. Shall we get proven wrong?" River blinked at this and nodded. Darcaniea smiled "yes prove us wrong Oichi" "If it will make you guys leave me alone about this then sure." Oichi says.

Law came up from the basement with a deep sigh "Jess Sasuke and Naruto are acting like idiots down stairs, they started to wrestle and broke you table" Jess's eyes widen and looked at Sabo who groaned "Those fricken idiots!" he jumped up and rushed down stairs.

The girls shook their heads. Jess then looked at Oichi "So prove me wrong, take one Oichi, let Law give you an ultra sound" Oichi crossed her arms. "Fine whatever. Law get the tablet so we settle this already.". Jess looked at Law "its in the closet in the downstairs bathroom"

Law looked at Oichi. "You sure you wanna do this." "Yes, Law go get it." Law nodded and left. They sat down and Law came back with the tablet, wand and gel. Sabo came back upstairs with Sasuke and Naruto by the ears "Come on you two get the hell out" Naruto frowned "I didn't mean to break it!" Sasuke bite his lip as Sabo brought them to the door, opened it and threw them out "I bought that table for Jess, you owe me 1,050 bucks it was an vintage 200 year old table!" he slammed the door. Jess frowned "They broke that table...?!" Sabo walked around the corner and nodded "Yeah... I'll try and fix it" Jess shook her head "No Kid will fix it" Sabo pouted "But I should be able to fix stuff around here!" Darcaniea laughed "Ha that's funny" Terry came up stairs making River smiled "Terry! Were gonna give Oichi an ultrasound!"

Terry frowned. "What for...I don't think she's got a kid in there." "That's what I've been trying to tell them." Oichi says. Law shakes his head. "What if you are?" Oichi shrugs. "If I am...then I guess I am." Oichi says. Law blushed slightly. "...I can't tell if I like this new side of you or not...it's both annoying and attractive at the same time." Oichi pinched his cheeks. "Just get on with it already."

They watch Law squeeze the gel on Oichi's tummy. She didn't jump but she shivered at the coldness of it. The girls giggle at her, Law placed the wand on her tummy and moved it around slightly and they all watched the screen. Terry was leaning on the wall. He felt like they were wasting their time. He hasn't smelled a different scent on Oichi since she's been back and if Oichi's nose be better then his now then she would have realized her own scent was different as well. Oichi sighed as nothing popped up at first. Law frowned. Jess, River and Darcaniea sighed 'I guess I was wrong...' Jess says mentally

"See, I told you...nothing is in there but food..." Law's eyes suddenly widen as he came to a stop. "Oichi..." Oichi looked at the screen and then her eyes widen. It was small but something was definitely inside her stomach. "No way..." Terry says as his eyes widen. Jess's eyes widen "Oichi... Your pregnant..." she held Sabo's hands who stared at the screen with widen eyes. River gasped "Oh my god..." Darcaniea was smirking "see, Zach said there was a life force with in Oichi's stomach"

"But...that's impossible...even now I don't feel or see anything in me. Not even a different scent..." Oichi says frowning looking at stomach. Law was still looking at the screen lost at words. "Your not showing much either..." Terry says. Oichi looked at Law who was still in shock. She pouted and pinched his cheek. "Ow! Oichi..." He looked at her rubbing his cheeks. "Explain why I'm not showing!" Oichi says. "How the hell should I know!?" "You're a doctor you should know!" Law frowned and then sighs. "I guess your right about that...I've been testing you for weeks now and nothing ever came up..." Oichi looked at the screen. "It's so tiny...does that mean I only recently got pregnant..." Law looked at it. "It looks like the size of a two or three month-old but it's hard to tell." Darcaniea cleared her throat "Did you not hear what Zach said Law?" Jess and River blinked, River nodded "I think I remember what he said..." Jess frowned "I wasn't even there what he said..." Law frowned. "Considering that Oichi was passed out at the time, my mind was a bit preoccupied..." Darcaniea crossed her arms "He said these words 'but she isn't showing... how fascinating in how far she is by the life force I can see...' meaning?" Jess's eyes widen "She's farther then 3 months...?!"

Oichi sighed. "It doesn't look like it past 3 months." She frowned getting upset with herself. How could she not know she was pregnant? She starts to tear up. The girls gasped "Oichi you alright...?"

"...Just disappointed in myself..." Oichi says looking down. Jess frowned "Law maybe you can talk to Aurora, I'm sure she would know in why Oichi isn't showing the way she is..." River nodded "Aurora might be able to help you figure this out..." Law sighs as he rubs Oichi's cheeks.

They then jumped to see Atorava appear before them "Miss Jess, Elvira and Niko are up" Jess blinked and looked at the little screen and see's Elvira and Niko sitting next to each other "Oh thank you Atorava" she smiled and bowed disappearing, Jess got up "well I'm gonna go get Elvira, Darcaniea come with and get Niko..." Darcaniea nodded and stood up following Jess.

Oichi sighs. "Oichi it's okay...you shouldn't be down with this type of news." Law rubs her stomach and smiles up to her. "Showing or not it doesn't change the fact that we finally have a fist child together." Oichi was still down but nodded. "Yeah..."

Later that night, at Dante's house. Dante was out on his balcony smoking alone. Mikey was with Lily for the night. Zach was around but he wasn't sure where. He blew out smoke as he sighed. He was a little pissed, not because of the whole Jazmine thing or Lily being on bed rest, more so...for the last hour or so, he has had tears running down his face. Nothing he did could stop the tears flowing. He wasn't in any pain, though he wouldn't be able to feel it. He was sad for any reason so he wasn't sure why his body was reacting like this. He wipes his eyes clean but the tears started to pour down once more. Dante sighs and leans down blowing out smoke.

Seconds later he heard Zach walking to him. "Dante you alright?" Dante turned to him showing the tears running down cheeks. Zach blinked "Why are you crying...?" Dante shrugs and turns back around. "I don't know why my body is crying. It just is..." He blows out smoke. Zach shook head.

Dante sighs as he looks at out to the sea. The blue waves crashed against the shore making the sand turn the same color. Zach smiled looking at the ocean. "Your island is so beautiful..." "Yeah..." Dante says. Zach looked at him "Dante... when we get back the main land I want to show you something... something I made for us... for Mikey and for our baby" "Oh, and what would that be." Zach winked "It's a surprise" he leaned in and kissed him deeply with passion. Despite the tears flowing down his face Dante kissed him back with equal passion. Zach smirked and took the cig from Dante's fingers putting it out.

Dante frowned. "I was still smoking that." Zach smirked more and picked Dante up bridal style. Dante blushed with his frowned. "I don't like being carried like this..." Zach walked him over the bed and placed him down as Zach took off his shirt "Dante I want you..." Dante sighs as his tears finally stopped. "I suppose I did tell you to solve my problem." Zach smiled and hovered over Dante removing Dante's shirt right away licking his chest. Dante breaths out sharply a bit. Zach smirked and looked up at Dante "Dante..." he moved up and kissing his neck "Happy birthday" Dante smiles a bit. Zach's hand rans down on and cups Dante's private area he hums in Dante's neck starting massage Dante in that area. Dante moves against his hand. Then Zach started undoing Dante's pants, moaning slightly in Dante's neck. Dante leans the side of his face on Zach. Rubbing on his soft hair, taking in his smells. Zach leaning back up he pulled down Dante's pants leaving him in his boxers, Zach smirked down at him and tugged his own, Zach smirked at Dante. Dante sat up. Zach smirked as Dante moved to him and started to kiss his chest making Zach gasp softly and hum "Lower..." Dante Zach bite his lip as Dante got down to his pants area "Mhmm..." Dante pulled down Zach's pants, Zach smirked kicking them off pushing, dante back and right away in him in between his legs rubbing up against Dante. Dante then smirk as Zach was suddenly rolled over and Dante was over him, Zach gasped as Dante leaned down near Zach's crouch removing Zach's boxers, Zach bite his lip "dante..." "Don't think I won't attack you first..." Dante says. He gulped has he leaned down kissed the tip of Zach's cock, then swirled his tongue around the trip. Zach moaned from what Dante was doing. He pulled back a little to lick at the slit, slowly Dante was running his tongue along the underside of Zach's. Dante watch his Zach's reaction, Zach has his eyes screwed shut tightly panting and moaning slighting.

Dante ran his tongue up to the top and began to give Zach a full out blowjob. Zach snapped his head back more into the pillow, moaning like crazy. Dante smirked as he started to rub himself. Dante bobbed his head up and down letting out a small moan while bobbing his head. Zach began to become harder and harder. He was feeling close real close "Dante.. I'm gonna..." Dante kept going. Zach grabbed his head and held him down as he came in Dante's mouth "Dante!" Dante closed his eyes slightly, feeling Zach's cum rush down his throat. Zach gentle rubbed his head. "I'm sorry... does is taste good?" Dante pulled back licking his lips. "You tell me..." He leans up and kissed Zach, pushing his tongue in Zach's mouth. Zach's eyes widen but rolled his tongue with Dante's tongue "mhmmmm!" Dante pulled away, he leaned up looking down at Zach from liking his lips. "Well?" Dante says.

Zach smirked "Really good to be honest" Dante crawled on Zach's lap making Zach move his hands to Dante's hips griping them. "Ready for another round? I won't be fully satisfied until this room is torn apart." Dante says as lust filled his eyes Zach smirked "How I 'am" Dante grabbed one of Zach's hands bring up the hand to his mouth and started to suck on the fingers.

"Dante... I have lube.." Dante stopped what he was doing and looked down "Where...?" Zach pointed to his bag "in my bag..."

Dante went to go get it. Dante removed his boxers and popped back on Zach's lap, not hard but gently. Zach watched his lover open the bottle putting some lube on his fingers then placing the bottle on the ground.

Zach again reached over and gripped Dante's hips, Dante leaned down and started to kiss Zach. There's tongues battled. Dante leaned up grabbing the bottle again squeezing some more on his fingers reaching down and started to rub the lube on Zach's hard on. Zach moaned softly has Dante rubbing some lube on him. Dante frowned mentally. He was getting impatient he wanted Zach now.

When Dante was done he moved hovering over Zach's hard on, Zach bite his lip and grabbed Dante's hips tighter has his cock was pressed against Dante's entrance. Dante breaths out as he slides down on Zach's cock biting his lip from the pleasure. Zach rubbed Dante's hips has Dante took his cock fully inside him. Dante could feel Zach twitching slightly inside him. Zach moaned softly and smacked Dante's left ass cheek making him moan out. He tights around Zach. He frowns and then suddenly pushes Zach down on the bed. "I don't like to be kept waiting." Dante growls out. He then moves his hips first starting off slow. He then got a steady pace going, slamming his hips down on Zach. Zach moaned and smacked Dante's ass again and again. Dante's moan got loud each time. Dante was bouncing up and down on Zach hard and fast, both were moaning. Zach bites his lip, moving his legs up a little rocking with Dante's bouncing. He moaned out "Zach... feels so good..." Zach couldn't help grip Dante's hips tight once again.

The sound skin smack filled the air. "Dante you feel good.." Zach moaned out, Dante placed his hands down on Zach's chest bouncing faster making Dante's head snapped back and moan loudly. "Zach..." he moans out. Zach smirked and pulled him down holding on to him "Hold on tight Dante..."

Zach started to thrust up into Dante hard and fast, giving Dante his full strength in his thrusts. Skin smacked against skin echoed the room and the bed was smacking against the wall hard making loud banging noises. Dante's mind was already close to going blank. The feeling of Zach pounding into him felt amazing. The echoing sound of Zach thrusting into Dante echoed more and more, Zach bite down on Dante's shoulder. Dante gasps out slightly. Zach drinks Dante blood, while he thrust up into Dante more and more harder and faster. "Yeah, right there..." Dante moans out. Zach moved and letting go of Dante's neck with his teeth. "I'm gonna cumm..." He grabbed Dante's ass pushing him down with his thrusts making Dante's eyes roll back. "Me to...cum inside, fill me up...hurry!" Dante says. The bed cracked slightly from Zach's hard thrusts, Zach moaned and thrust up pushing his hips down cumming inside Dante. He groans out loudly. Dante can fill himself being filling up with Zach's cum. The sensation made him cum as well. He jerked slightly enjoying the feeling. Zach pulled out of Dante making Dante frown, he could feel some of the cum pouring out of him.

Zach smirked and twirled them over as Zach hover over Dante. Dante's dizzy eyes look up at Zach who was hovering over him "Zach... make love to me..." Zach's 's eyes widen and started to thrust into Dante hard in a romantic way. Zach end up fully on top of him, his head in Dante's neck sucking and bites it while slowly rocking into Dante. Zach's thrust sent waves of please through Dante's body. He moans out softly as he wrap his arms around Zach. What was slow rocks becoming hard thrusts making Dante moan with ever trust. Zach leaned up on his knees again gripping Dante's hips lifting them up starts pounding into Dante roughly.

Dante started to push back, meeting half way with very hard and fast thrust, right away skin smacking against skin was loud enough to echo throughout the whole room. "AHH ZACH!... OH my god yes... Yess!" Dante moaned out. "Dante!.." Zach moaned out.

Dante was gripping the sheets tightly. The wall cracked more and more, the bed finally gave out crashing down to the floor, Zach grinned down at Dante "Looks we need to fix your bed after this" Pounding even harder into Dante. "The last thing...on your mind...should be the bed..." Dante says moaning out. Zach moaned so deeply pounding more into Dante. With more faster and hard trusts Zach was ready to come he moaned so loudly "Dante...gonna... Dante... im gonna cum..."

Dante was unable to speak words as he loses himself in pleasure. Zach leaned back down kissing Dante thrusting in and out of Dante fast, both of them moaning into each other's mouths has Zach started to do one big hard roughly thrust into Dante cumming into him. Dante eyes widen and tensed up as he came as well.

Dante came all over him and Zach's stomach and chest. Zach stopped moving thrusting has he was releasing so much into dante, so deep with in him. Dante shivered at this feeling.

Eventually Zach pulled out and rolled over next to Dante who right away snuggled up against him. Zach smiled and held him "That was amazing..." "Yeah...have to say that I did enjoy my gift. Thank you.." Zach chuckled "you very much welcome, he sat up "lets take a shower" he smirked. "Great...were gonna go break my shower to?" Dante says. Zach chuckled pulling him and dragging him to the bathroom closing the door behind him locking it.

Couple of days later, Zach, Dante and Mikey were in the car, Zach was taking them somewhere.

Dante was smoking, making sure to blow the smoke out the window and Mikey was happily reading a book in the backseat. Pulling up to a house. Zach smiled "alright we are here, Mikey hun put the book away"

Mikey pouted a bit but did what he was told. He and Dante got out the car. Zach got out and walked around the car and smiled. "Well what do you think." He pointed to the house. beautiful contemporary residence.

"It looks nice..." Dante says. Mikey tilted his head slightly. "Are we meeting someone!?" Zach chuckled "lets go in shall we" Zach walked to the front door. Dante and Mikey followed him. Zach took out a key and opened a box the side of the house they watched him as he put the key in and pressed the code the and door unlocked. Dante put out his cigerrate and placed another behind his ear. Mikey was holding his hand waiting to go in. Zach smiled and opened the door, they stepped in with them. "Papa? Who are we meeting? Who lives here?" Mikey asked. "I'm curious as well..." Dante says looking around. Zach smiled "This is our house, mine, yours and Mikey's" Both Dante and Mikey's eye's widen. "Whoa!" Mikey says. He slipped from Dante grip and ran away the house exploring. "It's so big!" Mikey yelled. Dante sighed. "Zach...you really didn't have to you know..." Dante says.

Zach chuckled and pulled Dante to him "you use to live with Dawn, somewhere close to Oichi. This place is right it he middle of Grand line and Celtica a patch of land that Jetter gave me" "I see...then I guess I can't really complain." Zach smiled. "Mikey come here!" he chuckled as Mikey rush over to him.

"Yes papa?" Mikey says with excited eyes. Zach smiled "Follow me" he walked around the stairs and walked down one to the basement. They followed him. reaching the basement, Mikey eyes widen.

It was Batman one theater themed, Black Chair in select because according to batman costume, batman themed wall hangings, a sliding bookcase makes home home theater seems to save a lot of space mystery. On the back there is seating Batcomputer in the integration with exit of the tunnel sliding bookcase is not just a home theater furniture, inside are Bat Tumbler with a complete arsenal weapons, still less satisfied with Batman theme then they also see Batman costume in the post as a decoration, the entrance using elevator adds to the thrill. the luxury home theater has a robust Batmobile parked inside the theater, batsuits, an array of collectable figurines, a big film screen, private elevator with glowing bat symbol, and yes, not to forget, a giant gothic fireplace and race-car inspired theater seats allowing 12 people to watch their favorite crime-fighting hero protecting the Gotham city from terror attacks.

"Wow!" Mikey says looking around. Zach chuckled "This is our basement hang out room, the lights can change" he moved his hand to the wall and changed the lighting to red making Dante's and Mikey's eyes widen. Mikey's eyes then lit up with excitement. "Pretty colors!" He took off exploring once more. "So cool!" Dante heard him say. It made him chuckled. Zach chuckled "Someone is excited"

Dante smiled. "He can't help but to get excited at new things." Zach smiled "Mikey there's something else I wanna show you and your father"

Mikey popped up from behind Dante. "There's more!" He says smiling. He walked them around the corner and Dante's eyes to see a small space-saving platform lift, he opened the door and pushed the button, the elevator door opened "Alright everyone in!" Zach stepped in. "A elevator! Papa an elevator in the house!" Mikey says jumping in. Dante walk in behind him.

Zach chuckled and pushed the button and the door closed, the elevator lit up with a scan, it scanned them. "Oooo!" Mikey says. It beeped "Recognize King Zachariah, Recognized Lord Dante Yamamoto, recognize Mikey Yamamoto" the elevator started to move down. Zach smiled. Mikey looked up at Dante. "What that mean? 'Lord'" Dante rubbed his head. "I'll explain it later." Dante says. "Now Mikey, I want you to stay by us, no running around alright? were we are going its not a place to running around okay?" "Mmm...okay papa...no running." Mikey says. The Elevator stopped and opened, stepping out Dante and Mikey's eyes widen. It was a high tech lab. Mikey's eyes sparkled. He wanted to go explore it but he told Zach he wouldn't run around. Dante looked at the lab. "What is this for?" Zach smiled "This is our lab Dante and" he pulled them around over to another area and Dante looked around.

He spotted a tank and his eyes widen, he couldn't help to walk over to it. Zach smiled "I moved our baby here... after what happen days ago I felt worried and panic so I moved the baby here close to us" "That is good...that man, no matter how slimy he is, always has people placed everywhere..." Dante says rubbing the tank. Mikey looked at it. "What's that?" He asked pointing. "This is your new brother or sister." Mikey's eyes widen. "Really!?" Dante nodded. "Yes." Mikey smiled. "So cool! So cool!" He says bouncing. Zach stepped over and placed a hand on the tank also "our baby grew a little, Computer read over details on the fetus" there was a beep noise "The fetus is 4 weeks" Mikey giggled. "Was I like that papa?" Dante smiled and nodded. "Yes." Mikey smiled brightly. "HeeHee!" Zach smiled "Computer Estimate birth" it beeped again "The baby will be fully grown and ready for birth around May 5th." Mikey counted on his fingers then pouted. "That's to long!" Dante chuckled. "Time will past by faster then you know." He says rubbing his head. Zach chuckled "Well lets get back upstairs and order some Green dragon! I heard there Chinese food is to die for, that's Jess and Oichi always order out to there"

Mikey blinks. "Chinese food?" He tilts his head. Dante grabbed his hand. "Don't worry you will like it. I'll take you out to eat some seafood one day to." Mikey smiles. "Can Oichi come!?" Dante nods. "Yes, she can come." Mikey laughs. "Yay!"

On September 13th Dante was flying to Chikara. Zach wanted to come but Dante told him that he felt like he had taken him away from his kingdom long enough. Plus, he wanted to show Mikey what would be his one day. Mikey was looking out the window. "Papa? Where are we going?" Dante looked at him. "We are going to the Kingdom of Chikara. Our kingdom." "Ours?" Mikey says. He walked over to Dante and crawled into his lap. "Yes, you are actually a prince now Mikey. You and Oichi are now world nobles." Mikey's eyes widen. "Like papa Zach!?" Dante nodded. "Yes, you're the first prince and Oichi is the first princess." Mikey smiles and sparkles. "I'm a prince!" Dante chuckled. "Yes, you are. Prince Mikey Yamamoto of Chikara and world noble." Mikey tilt his head. "What's a world noble?" Dante frowned and sighed. "That is something we have to talk about when your older..." Mikey pouted. "Silly papa! I'm gonna be like Oichi today! It's my birthday! You said so..." Dante smiled and laughed slightly and hugged Mikey. "That I did. You and your photographic memory." Mikey cuddles in his chest. "Can I go to school like Oichi?" Dante rubbed his chin. "Well I don't see anything wrong with you attending school but by the time I place you in your older age you will know everything there is to know." Mikey smiled.

They soon came to Chikara. Mikey's eyes were wide. "So cool and pretty!" Mikey says smiling.

They soon landed. The doors open and they walked out. Lucci and Karasu was waiting for them. Lucci rasied his eyebrow at Mikey. "Sir, who 's the kid?" Mikey smiled. "Hi! I'm Mikey!" He point to Dante. "My papa! I have another papa but he's not here." Mikey said a bit sadly. Dante rubbed his head. "You can call your papa when we get inside." Mikey smiles. "Yay!" Karasu was looking at Mikey. "So this is your son, the one that died?" Dante nodded. "Yes, today we are going to revert him to the age of 18 since he doesn't want to be 21." Mikey pouted. "I wanna be with Oichi." "Yes, yes, let's go now." "I wanna call papa." "You can call him in a bit." Dante says walking off. Mikey followed him.

Lucci chuckled. "He's like a mini Dante. I wonder if that's how Dante look when he's happy." Karasu shrugs. "I think he's already happy. That's all we are gonna get I guess."

Dante and Mikey went through the underground tunnel. Mikey looked around. "Papa I wanna explore!" Dante watched him run around. "Do you wanna age now or explore. The longer your four the longer you can't be with Oichi." Mikey pouted. "Mmmm...Mmmm...okay I wanna grow but you better make me like Oichi!" Mikey says puffing his cheeks out at Dante.

Dante chuckled. "I heard you the first time. Let's go to the lab. You can call Zach there and show him your cute face before you turn into a eighteen year old." Mikey smiled and followed him down the hall.

Coming to the lab it was light blue. There was a single pod in the room surrounded by blue screens. "Ooooo!" "That's where you will be sleeping at for a while. It will only take a few hours or so." He walked over to his desk and tapped for Gabby. Gabby appeared "Hello master." Mikey smiled and jumped on Dante, who was sitting down on the chair. "Hi Gabby! Call papa!" Mikey says. Gabby smiled. "Hello prince Mikey, I shall contact King Zach for you give me one moment."

The tablet rings a few time before Zach picks up. Zach smiled "hey there son" Mikey smiled and places his face in the camera. "HI PAPA!" Mikey says. Zach chuckled "hi Mikey" Mikey sat back on Dante's lap. "I'm gonna get big like you and papa! Can you teach me like papa teach me!? I wanna be super duper smart!" Zach chuckled "really know? I think I can"

Dante rubbed his head. "He wanted to show you his cute face before he turns 18." Mikey smiled. "I miss you papa! Do a lot of work! Um..." Mikey rubbed his head. "Mmm...Oh! Be good and be safe and um...make sure your eating and um..." Mikey frowned. "I don't know what else to say..." Zach chuckled "I will see you when you big, I wish I can join you but I have to fix a problem here in Grivida..."

"A problem?" Dante asked. Zach smiled "Its alright Dante, Atorava is watching over the house and plus the house as a secretly system in case anyone breaks in and on a problem is the volcano here, there testing the freezing devise" "I see. Well I wish you success." Mikey nodded. "Good luck papa. Do good work!" He smiles. "Love you papa!" Zach smiled brightly "I love you too Son and I love you Dante my love" Dante blushed slightly. "Love you to Zach. Be careful." Dante say before hanging up. Mikey was laughing at Dante. "Papa's face is all red."

When Zach was gone it was time to finally set Mikey to his age. Mikey ran over to the pod and climbed in. "I'm ready papa!" Dante smiled. "Lay down and close your eyes." Mikey did as he was told. The door closes automatically. Gabby popped up over the pods. Her eyes were glowing blue as the window of the pod darkens. Mikey's heart rate comes up along with the growing process, the amount of information that he will intake, and his vitals. Dante lit a cigarette as he moved the screens around. He brings up Mikey's latest memories which were full of him, Zach, and Oichi. "Master, I am starting the process." Dante nodded. "Go ahead." Gabby nodded as the pod started to grow. As Mikey's body started to grow the information he was being fed started to speed up. "Master? His brain is moving at a remarkable speed." Dante chuckled. "Yes, a photographic memory will do that. He's learning and remembering everything. Through in about the world nobles and Doflamingo as well." "Yes Sir..." Gabby says. His phone beeped and he looked to see a important news hiding world wide. "Gabby, place the news on and as feed it to Mikey as well." Gabby nodded as she brought up the feed. A woman was in a helicopter "Here in Grivida Mount Vania has hit in the most dangerous levels, King Zachariah has issued a emergency evacuation of Grivida in all towns and cities around Mount Vania" Dante blew out smoke. "Good call..."

Karasu and Lucci walked in. "My Lord, we brought the clothes that Oichi made." Dante nodded. "Place it over there on the wall." Karasu nodded and walked to the pod and placed the outfit Oichi made for a bigger Mikey. One of them was a regular black shirt and black skinny jeans. "Gabby." Gabby looked at the clothes and scans them. "Data collected...processing materials..." Lucci walked up to Dante looking at the news. "Looks like your new lover has his work cut out for him." Dante nodded. "I'm sure he can handle it." "intel was given us by the immortal king that him and his scientist have created a freezing device that will freeze the core of the volcano. As you can see the royal helicopter over Mount Vania, there getting ready to do the most dangerous mission to safe millions of people, lets hope our king can do it"

Dante watched as Mikey's heart rate started to rise a bit. Dante chuckled as he placed a hand on the pod. "It's okay Mikey. Your papa will be okay." The woman gasped making Dante look, they see Zach in a special made suite jumping out of the helicopter with a special cable reticent to even lava. He was caring a something as he disappeared into the mouth of the volcano.

Dante sighs as Mikey's heart rate spiked. "Gabby..." Gabby eyes glowed again. "inserting sedative." Dante watched Mike's heart calm back down. Dante watches the feed. "Have some confident in your papa Mikey. He will be okay." The fee switched to a live personal fee from Zach's helmet worldwide. As he reached the bottom on a rock that was surrounded by lava. They see Zach knell placing a ball devise with honeycomb shapes on it on the rock, he pushed the blue button, the volcano roared around him.

Dante watched as the devise started a countdown from 10, Zach pushed a button on his belt making him go back up, the countdown was going off on the screen. As Zach reached the helicopter the volcano roared has balls of firing rock flew everywhere almost hitting the helicopter. They then suddenly they see the volcano freeze over. The woman report smiled "King Zachariah has done it! The volcano as stopped!"

Dante smiled slightly as he turned back to Mikey. His heart spiked slightly. Gabby smiled. "He's a little excited and relived." Dante chuckled. "Yes, we all are. I'll have to tell Zach that he nearly scared you to death." He says rubbing the pod.

A hour or two later the pod beep in competition. Gabby smiled. "Process competed. Growth age: 18. Vitals and heart pressure are stable. All information has been processed. Clothing now..." Gabby clapped her hands one as she glows bright blue. The pod did as well. "Clothing complete."

The pod opened and Karasu, Lucci, and Dante watched as a now 18 year old Mikey sits up. His hair was as long as Dante's and his eyes were slightly narrowed. He coughed slightly as he rotated his shoulders. "Man...I feel like I've sleeping for year..." His voice came out smooth and gentle. He turned to look at Dante. His light purple eyes had gotten slightly darker. "Hey dad!" He says smiling. Dante smiled. "How do you feel?" Mikey got up and noticed his change of clothes. "Whoa! These clothes feel so light! It's like I'm naked...but not!" Dante chuckled. "Your sister made those for you. She makes clothes and even has her own shop." Mikey smiled. "Yeah, she changed the name like three times already right? Now it's called Fashion planet?" Dante nodded.

Mikey stretched. "My body is a bit stiff though and I'm hungry. When can I see Oichi and Zach?" Dante blew out smoke. "So agar to see them already?" Mikey nodded. "Of course! I feel like I need to hug them both! Dad just risk his life in a volcano! How cool is that and now that I'm older I can get more connected to Oichi and my nephews. I'm excited!" Mikey says laughing.

His eyes then sparkled. "Oh but, first you promised I could explore after this! Can I go now? Please!?" Dante nodded. "Sure, go enjoy yourself. I have a few things to take care off. Karasu will be with you so if you get lost he can led you back to the castle." Mikey nodded and quickly took off. Lucci chuckled as Karasu disappeared. "He's quite energetic." Dante closed everything down. "Gabby, how many labs are which Grand Line?" Gabby sat on the pod. "In Grand Line alone? You have Ten labs within the city and three just outside the limits on Grand Line." "I want you to lock down all the labs and collect all the information from the labs. Seal them up and don't let anyone out until I get there." Gabby nodded. Gabby turned to Lucci. "You have your assignment...you wipe out everyone..." Lucci smirked darkly as he turns around to leave.

Dante turns back around and pull a feed of the tank at the house. He narrowed his eyes. "If I have to destroy every single lab I have to weed to spies out. Then that's what I'll do." He closed the feed. "He thinks he can send a mere clone to do his dirty work...well two can play at that game..." Dante growls out as his dark aura poured out, cracking the walls as he walked to his other labs under his own castle.

Jess as Elvira already for her first day in pre-school, Elvira was wearing a cute white dress with grey leggings and soft creamy color leather baby moccasins on, Jess was wearing her work uniform, Black v-neck woman's tee, black button up waist shorts, with a red vest over her tee and Chuck Taylor As Ballet Lace Converse with her work name tag pinned on her vest top. Elvira had a Little Mermaid backpack on her back. Elvira was smiling "Me gonna go to school?" Jess chuckled "yup! Pre-school" Elvira giggled "Gonna learn like you and daddy?" Jess nodded "yup" Jess stood up and smiled "Is daddy coming?!" Elvira asked all excited Jess chuckled "Dad left for work already, I also have work after I drop you off" Elvira pouted "You won't be with me...?" Jess shook her head "No hunny" Elvira frowned but Jess smiled "but Alaric is gonna be there" Elvira smiled "Really?!" Jess nodded "Well lets get you to your first day of preschool" Elvira giggled and clapped her hands "Yay!"

Oichi was getting ready for school she sighed as put on the new uniform this year. A black shirt with red outlines, red skirt with black outlines, and a red hanging tie. She picked up the pictures of the ultrasound Law did on her. She still couldn't believe she was pregnant. She was happy but, at the same time she was upset. Zach said that she was father then 3 months so she already missed 3 months of watching it grow. Law said it was the size of a two or three-month old and she still couldn't see her baby's aura within her. Oichi frowned putting the pictures in her notebook. Other then the few pounds she gain she really wasn't showing. She had no cravings, no sickness, nothing...

She hasn't told Danni or the others just yet. The door to her room slammed opened. "MAMA!" Oichi turned and was attacked into a hug by Kaeden. "Kaeden. You can't jump on mama like this every morning." Oichi says. Kaeden eyes were full of sparkles as he rubbed her stomach. "My sisters in mama's tummy!" He says hugging her. Oichi giggled. "We don't know if it's a boy or girl yet." Kaeden pouted. "No! It's my baby sister!" He rubs her stomach.

When they got home the other day Law had told Niko and Kaeden that she was having a baby. Since then Kaeden rubbed Oichi's stomach every chance he could get. Niko wasn't sure what was going on but he copied Kaeden all the way. They hugged her every morning before she left for school. "Come on sweetie. Time for school for you to." She ruffled Kaeden's hair. He smiled and ran out the room. Oichi smiles then sighs as she grabbed her things.

Darcaniea was in the car with Rick, there new school year. Darcaniea really did like the new school uniforms, like the girls, the boys were slightly same. Darcaniea was rubbing her 4 months and 3 weeks pregnant belly. "I can't wait until she gets here" Rick smiled "Same, so what are your Electives?" Darcaniea smiled "Gothic Lit, Mythology, Drama/Theatre, Drawing and Jewelry making and Paranormal" Rick chuckled "Same as me" Darcaniea shook her head "More like you made sure we had the same classes" Rick pouted "hush up"

Jess reaching the school, she got out and took out Elvira. Holding her she walked Elvira to the school making girls narrow at her "What is she doing here...? Didn't she graduate...?" Jess ignored them and she noticed Oichi, she smiled "Morning Oichi." Oichi was brushing Jack hair down. He was attending this school as well. Eric had left earlier with Sakura. "Morning Jess." Oichi says. Elvira smiled "Morning Auntie me start preschool today!" Oichi smiled at her. "Morning Elvira. I know your gonna like it." Jess chuckled "I'm just dropping her off and I'm heading to scarlets for work" "I see." Oichi says fixing Jack's hair. He had dyed it jet black last night but it came out a bit grayish. Jess smiled "Well have a good day at school, see you went you get off" she walked away as Elvira waved good bye to Oichi "Bye bye Auntie!" Oichi waved. "Bye Sweetie. Have fun."

In a base on Grand Line Danni was working in her new reinforced office. If she could tear things up at the house then she came to work and destroyed everything in her way. Faye had came by the house to pick up Zane and drop him off at pre school. Frank was home fixing the bathroom sink she had broken earlier. Danni huffed as she sighed off some papers.

There was a knock at the door. "What is it!?" She growled out. The door opened and Smoker walked in. "Smoker...you better have a very good reason why you're in my office." Smoker ignored her and sat down in front of her. "We need to talk about Vergo." Danni narrowed her eyes. "Why do 'we' have to talk about anything." Smoker leans back. "Something is off Danni. Vergo has been your friend for years. I mean hell did you two date back in the day?" Danni frowned. "No, we did not date and yes, we may have been friends but he tossed that away the day he targeted me and my family." Smoker frowned back at her. "Your letting your emotions cloud your judgment." "Excuse me?" Danni says. Smoker looked her in the eyes. "This is Vergo we are talking about? You two were two peas in a pod. Everyone thought you two were gonna get hitched! You both had each other's back since you both got into the military! Open your eyes Danni! Vergo wouldn't do anything to break that between you two!" Danni growled and got up, flipping her desk over.

Within seconds Smoker was up against the wall with a gun pointed in the middle of his forehead. The soldiers outside, hearing the noise quickly race to Danni. They paused when they saw the scene. "C-Commander? What are you doing?" One of them asked.

Danni was glaring darkly at Smoker. "How dare you..." Smoker looked at her. His eyes widen as she started to tear up. "You don't think I know that!? You don't think I treated Vergo as my older brother!? It was thanks to him why I'm even in the military now! When I lost my best friend in the entire damn world and taking it out on my daughter he was the one who snapped me back into action!" She pushed the gun to Smokers head. "He was family and yet...and yet..." Danni bit her lip as her emotions started spinning out of control. "...and yet...He raped my daughter with that bastard!" Smoker eyes widen in shock along with her soldiers. "To think he had a hand with hurting her broke me! The moment he touched her was the moment any fucking bound between us was broken! So you come in MY office to tell me to keep my emotions in check about him! He's not my friend. He's not my brother. He's not my family. He's dead on site the moment I ever see his face again!" She pulled the gun away from Smoker, lifted him up and threw him into the other side of the wall. "Now get out of my office..."

Smoker frowned from hearing what was told to him. He slowly got up and left. Danni bit her lip. "Get out all of you..." The soldiers frowned not moving. They wanted to stay with her. "I SAID GET OUT!" Danni yelled. They jumped, not liking it, the closed the door. "Someone get Frank on the phone..." Someone whispered. "She's not fit to work like this today..."

Danni sinks to the floor, placing her hands over her face and started to cry. She didn't want to kill Vergo. She wished it didn't have to come to this but, he did the unthinkable to her and her family. She would never forgive him. Never.

Frank smiled at the kitchen sink "All finished!" Suddenly Franks phone when off and he sighed and answered it. "This is frank" "Hey Frank, This is Sergeant Vice, sorry but we need you to come to the base and get Danni...she's not...well..." Frank's eyes widen and he quickly hanged up and ran out of the house.

Zach sighed walking in the house he built for him, Dante and Mikey. He could smell food he smiled and turned to the left where the living room and kitchen/dinning area was. He smiled to see Dante in the kitchen cooking "Dante your back... where's Mikey...?"

"In the basement." Dante says. He had his Bluetooth in listening to the reports in Grand Line from Gabby. Zach smiled and walked to the steps that lead downstairs he smirked looking down "Mikey I'm home!" he chuckled quickly to the kitchen lean on the island watching Dante cook and waited for Mikey to come upstairs.

He soon heard rushing footsteps come up the stairs. Mikey quickly appeared in the kitchen. He was wearing an Under Armor Alter Ego Captain America Compression Shirt and black sweat pants and towel over his neck. His hair was slick back from the shower he had recently took. His purple eyes brighten up when he saw Zach. "Hey Dad!" Zach grinned "Hey son! Wow you look like a teenage Dante!"

Mikey went to hug him but he stopped short and blushed a bit. "C-Can I still hug you? Even when I'm big like this? It's okay if I can't...even though I really wanna hug you, a pat on the head or a handshake works to...b-but like hugs so I wanna hug you but, if you don't like it t-that's fine to...even though...I really, really, really wanna hug you." Mikey says rubbing his head. Zach chuckled "I don't mind" he opened his arms "come on I'm waiting" Mikey and went to hug him happily. Zach hugged him tight back and then let him. "I have something for you"

Mikey tilted his head. "Something for me?" Zach smiled "don't move!" he turned and left the room. Mikey blinked as he ponders what Zach could have gotten him. Zach came back with black bag and handed it to Mikey "A gift for you" "Cool!" Opening it Mikey's eyes widen as he took one out, it was a vintage leather journal, there was 6 all in total.

Mikey smiled as his eyes sparkled. Zach smiled "For you to write, I heard you love to read and write so yeah. You have your own private journals" Mikey hugs him again. "Thanks Dad!" Zach rubbed the back of his head with a smile "You are very much welcome"

Mikey looked excitedly at each one. "I'm so gonna put these to good use! This one can be on Greek mythology! This one can be use for science! Oooo! This one can be for human study!" Dante chuckled as Mikey flipped through the journals. "So much to write! This is so awesome!" Mikey says. Zach smiled "I'm happy you liked them" he then turned to Dante "so what you making?"

"Thai style barbecued seafood and a small seafood platter for Mikey." Zach smiled "why don't we invite Oichi over for dinner tonight?" Mikey smiles. "Yes! Can we!? Please!?" Dante looks at them and sighs. "That's fine but I'll need to cook more...a lot more for her alone..." Dante says. Zach chuckled "if you don't mind in having Haley also come with Marie" Dante raised his eyebrow "wasn't her name..." Zach chuckled "she had her name changed, something about her past came back to her and asked Haley to give her a new name" "I see...well that's fine." Dante says going back to cooking. Mikey was already writing down something in his notebook. His excited eyes watched his own hand as he wrote things down.

The bell rings for the changing of classes. Oichi sighs. There was this huge mix up with the scheduling so everything was backwards for a while. Instead of her first class being Gothic Literature it was near the last and since she only had five classes she would be going home after her next two.

She walked into the classroom and looked around the room was decorated in red and black. The desk were black while the chairs were red. The windows had black and red outlining curtains, even the walls were painted slightly dark. A few students that were already in there were frowning. "Why is it so creepy in here..." Oichi walked in and took a seat next to the window. "Who teaching this class?" "Don't know...I hope it's not some creepy old dude..." Oichi rolled her eyes slightly. If they were gonna complain then why take the class. Darcaniea and rick stepped and her face grinned "Wow! This is gonna be my favorite classroom!" Rick chuckled "yeah its so kool in here" Darcaniea giggled "I love the colors!" she walked in to the back with Rick and found there spots and waving to Oichi who waved back at her

As everyone filled in the bell rings. A man walked in he had a round torso, very thin arms and legs. His somewhat long nose resembles a beak or knife, and he has notably sharp and long canine teeth and ears. His face has a scar in the shape of a semi-circle that goes above his eyes and connects both corners of his mouth, which is usually grinning widely, and he keeps his black hair slicked back. On the left side of his neck is a black tattoo consisting of two slashes connected to two swirls lying side-by-side on his shoulder. He wore a fishnet vest, purple leather pants, a thick black tie, and a pair of purple gloves, which cover his long, claw-like fingers. He also wears a white surgical mask under his chin, a pair of very small black gold-rimmed sunglasses, a violet feathery cape that is black on the inside and a pair of purple high-heeled boots.

He wore a fishnet vest, purple leather pants, a thick black tie, and a pair of purple gloves, which cover his long, claw-like fingers. He also was wearing a white surgical mask under his chin, a pair of very small black gold-rimmed sunglasses, a violet feathery cape that is black on the inside and a pair of purple high-heeled boots.

He looked around and let out a weird high pitch laugh. It made Oichi cover one of her ears. He smiled at the students. "Welcome, Welcome! I am Dr. Hogback and this is Gothic literature." He walked to his desk and placed a black book on his desk that said Gothic on it.

Hogback looked around. "Now... Since the eighteenth century, Gothic tales have influenced fiction writers and fascinated readers. This course focuses on the major themes found in Gothic literature and demonstrates how the core writing drivers produce a suspenseful environment for readers. It presents some of the recurring themes and elements found in the genre. As we complete the course, you students will gain an understanding of and an appreciation for the complex nature of Gothic literature. Today you should have your new Gothic books."

He walked over and opened a door. It was filled with the same black books. He grabbed some and started to pass them out. "This book will be your guild line in this class. We wont always use this book. For your first assignment..." Some of the students started to groan. Mainly the ones complain earlier. "Silence! The school year is just beginning if you think a petty assignment is going to be to much work for you then I would hate to see your life in the future!" The students gasp a bit at his words. Oichi giggled at their shock face. The teachers this year wasn't taking much talk back from the students anymore. With all the stuff that went down last year some of them were being stick, especially on the bullies. Darcaniea and Rick were smirking.

Hogback cleared his throat. "As I was saying...your first assignment is going to be easy. All you need to do is dress gothic." Oichi smiled. That was easy. Darcaniea and Rick grinned even more "hehe something I'm very good at" Rick nodded "you dress in nothing gothic..." he smiled.

"Now you still need to wear your uniforms and all that stuff so just bring your outfit to the classroom and you can then change in the bath room. Please stay within the dress code. Nothing low cut and to short girls. Same goes with you guys. If the girls can show their chest then neither can you. Depending on how you dress I will give your first grade. I will be looking for themes, color, and effort so good look to all of you. Also for your final you will be required to write your own short story based on all of what you learn. It should be easy for those who have a wide mind of imagination." Oichi was noting everything down. This class was going to be super easy. Darcaniea and Rick were noting everything as they smirk at his lecture.

Once the books were passed out he walked back to his desk. "So for today we will be talking about Gothica: When gruesome is delicious. In this unit, you will learn about the Gothic genre of literature. We will begin with a lesson about Gothic literature's place in history and society. Next, we will discuss its major themes and the effect it is designed to have upon its audience. We will then look at the definitions of certain terms that are important to this genre. Lastly, we will examine various examples of works that fit this category, including both poetry and novels. So everyone open your books to chapter one."

After Gothic Lit, Darcaniea sat in Mythology, Rick was sitting next to her. The teacher walked in, she was tall and slim and to Darcaniea's eyes slutty looking. The boys in the room were staring at her with such naughty thoughs going through their heads. Rick was the only one who wasn't paying attention to her. The teacher smiled "My name is Miss Piper, I'm your Mythology teacher. As you can see and tell is that your books are already on your desk waiting for you. She walked to the board, I want you all to turn to the first chapter and take out your netbooks" the classes listened to her.  
"Mythology (from the Greek 'mythos' for story-of-the-people, and 'logos' for word or speech, the spoken story of a people) is the study and interpretation of often sacred tales or fables of a culture known as 'myths' or the collection of such stories which usually deal with the human condition, good and evil, human origins, life and death, the afterlife, and the gods. Myths express the beliefs and values about these subjects held by a certain culture.

Myths tell the stories of ancestors and the origin of humans and the world, the gods, supernatural beings (satyrs, nymphs, mermaids) and heroes with super-human, usually god-given, powers (as in the case of Heracles or Perseus of the Greeks). Myths also describe origins or nuances of long-held customs or explain natural events such as the sunrise and sunset, the full moon or thunder and lightning storms. One of the most famous myths of ancient Greece is of Demeter, goddess of the grain, and her daughter Persephone. Persephone was kidnapped by Hades and brought down to the underworld. Demeter searched desperately everywhere for the maiden but could not find her. During this time of Demeter's sorrow the crops failed and people starved and the gods were not given their due. Zeus, king of the gods, ordered Hades to restore Persephone to her mother and Hades obliged but, because Persephone had eaten a certain number of pomegranate seeds while in the underworld, she had to spend half the year below the earth and could enjoy the other half with her mother. This story explained the change of the seasons in Greece. When it is warm and the fields are bountiful, Persephone is with her mother and Demeter is happy and causes the world to bloom; in the cold and rainy season, when Persephone is below the earth with Hades, Demeter mourns and the land lies barren.

Every culture has some type of mythology. The classical mythology of the ancient Greeks and Romans is the most familiar to people. The same types of stories, and often the very same story, can be found in myths from different parts of the world. The creation story as related in the Biblical Book of Genesis, for example, where a great god speaks existence into creation is quite similar to creation stories from ancient Sumeria, Egypt, Phoenicia and even China. The story of the Great Flood can be found in the mythology of virtually every culture on earth. The figure of the Dying and Reviving God (a deity who dies for the good of, or to redeem the sins of, his people, goes down into the earth, and rises again to life) can be traced back to ancient Sumeria in the Epic of Gilgamesh, to the Egyptian myth of Osiris, the Greek stories of Dionysus, of Adonis, and of Persephone, the Phoenician Baal, and the Hindu Krishna (among many others) down to the most famous of these figures, Jesus Christ. Mythology tries to answer the most difficult and the most basic questions of human existence. To the ancients the meaning of the story was most important, not the literal truth of the details of a certain version of a tale. There are many variations on the birth and life of the goddess Hathor of Egypt, for example, and no ancient Egyptian would have rejected one of these as 'false' and chosen another as 'true'. It was understood in the ancient world that the purpose of a myth was to provide the hearer with a truth which the audience then interpreted for themselves. Apprehension of reality was left up to the interpretation of the individual encountering the values expressed in the myths instead of having that reality interpreted for them by an authority figure. The ancient myths still resonate with a modern audience precisely because the ancient writers crafted them toward individual interpretation, leaving each person who heard the story to recognize the meaning in the tale for themselves."

Later that night, Mikey was setting the table as Zach was helping Dante with the dishes. The doorbell rang making them stop and look, Zach smiled "Mikey go and answer the door"

"Okay." He got up. Answering the door, he blinked to see a very cute girl. Most likely at the age of 16, she slim and her hair was a ginger brown with ombré light brown at the end of it she was wearing A cute, flirty dress with retro flare, featuring a skater skirt and twist detail at the neckline, Softspun knit open-front long cardigan and pink converse. A girl next to her was holding the older girls hand she was very pretty, she was wearing a Blue Polka Dot Shirt Dress with white lace flats. Haley smiled "Hello... I'm Haley"

"Hi! I'm Mikey. Come on in." He says stepping to the side to let them in. Haley flushed and smiled "thank you Mikey, come on Marie" Marie nodded shyly and followed her mother in. Haley walked to the left side and smiled seeing her father "papa!" Zach smiled "Haley sweetie I'm so glad you made it, Marie hello sweetie" Marie smiled with a giggle "Hey grandpa!" Mikey came back and sat at the table, excited to see how Dante's food would taste. He doesn't really remember Dante cooking when he was alive way back when so that made him extra excited. Haley stepped over to the table and Marie follow her, she sat at the table with her shy look. Haley smiled "So you must be dante hehe" Zach grinned.

Dante nodded. Haley giggled "So do I call him papa too?" Zach smiled "Yup, if he doesn't mind" "It makes little difference to me." Dante says. Haley giggled, Zach smiled at her "So how was school?" Haley sat down "It was fine, same as it was last year"

Mikey looked at her. "You go to this school to?" Haley shook her head "No I go to the Grivida all girls academy, less drama to be honest. My big brother Chida goes to the all boys academy, while Rick goes to the high school here" Mikey looked at Dante. "When can I go to school? You said I could." Dante nodded. "Don't worry your already enrolled in classes there." The door bell rang, Zach smiled "That much be Oichi with Law and the kids, go on let them in Mikey"

Mikey got up quickly. "My sister!" He ran to the door and quickly opened it. Oichi jumped back slightly. Mikey smiled and threw himself on her. "Oichi!" He rubbed his cheek on her hair. "I missed you!" Oichi smiled. "Mikey? You look to much like papa." Mikey smiled as he hugged her tighter. "Mikey n-not to tight." Oichi says. Mikey felt someone tugging on his leg. He looked down to see Kaeden pouting up at him. "Leave mama and baby sis alone!" He tried pushing Mikey away. Mikey looks at Oichi. "Baby sister?" Oichi smiles. "Yeah...turns out that I'm pregnant but we don't know if it's a girl or boy yet." Mikey looks at her stomach. "How far are you?" Oichi shrugs. "I don't know really...all I know is that its more then three months." Mikey frowned. "...but...your not showing..." He poked her stomach. "Your still tiny sis..." Oichi sighed. "I know."

Law sighed. "Can we come in already?" Mikey smiles. "Oh yeah! Sorry about that." He let them in. Kaeden was still pouting at him as he walked in. Niko walked in behind him dragging his teddy bear. Mikey smiled at him. "Other then the blond hair he has your looks." Oichi smiles. "Yeah." Oichi walked past him leading the boys into the kitchen. Law walked by Mikey but he was grabbed.

Mikey was frowning at him. Law raised his eyebrow at him. Mikey's eyes narrowed mirroring Dante's cold one. "My sister is very important to me. I don't know very much personally but I know enough. You hurt my sister and I hurt you. Got it?" His hand squeezed Law's arm. Law frowned at him but nodded. "It's a little to late to be making threats like those." Mikey let him go and smiled. "It's never to late to put fear into someone. I could feel your heart beat speeding up. I think it's cool that you tried to act tough. As long as you treat my sister right we won't have any issues." He turned and headed to the kitchen. Law sighed as he followed him. Haley smiled at Oichi "Oichi hello its good too see you! It looks like were gonna be step sisters!" Oichi smiled and nodded. "Seems like it." Marie blinked "So she's gonna be my step aunt?" Zach and Haley nodded to her "yup" Marie smiled "Hello auntie Oichi" "Hi there." Oichi says as she picked up Niko. He had started chewing at his bear. "Grandpop!" Kaeden says rushing to Dante. Dante chuckles as Kaeden jumped in his lap. "Grandpop! Guess what! Guess what!" Kaeden says. "What is it Kaeden?" Kaeden points to Oichi. "I'm gonna get a baby sister! YAYYY!" Mikey smiled at him. "He's like super excited haha." Dante looks at Oichi. "We don't know the gender yet but he is hook on it being a girl..." Kaeden smiled. "A baby sister mama! It's a baby sister!" He pouted at her. "Yes, yes dear. A baby sister." Kaeden laughed as Dante rubbed Kaeden's head. Zach chuckled "I already knew you were by the life force I saw in you, I heard Jess and the girls told you to proven them wrong by an ultrasound" Haley smiled "aww being pregnant is such a wonderful thing to have..." Zach looked at her "not until you finish school" Haley nodded "Yes papa" Marie giggled "But mama has me!"

Oichi looked down as she sighed. She was happy but still upset that she didn't even know she was carrying. Law grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Niko looked up at her feeling her sadness. "Mama?" Oichi looked at him. His purple eyes looked into her red ones. Oichi smiled a bit. "I'm okay sweetie..." Niko frowned and then hugged her stomach. "Baby in tummy." Oichi rubbed his back. Dante looked at Oichi. "Oichi?" "...Can we go ahead and eat..." Oichi says before he could say anything else. Dante frowned. "Very well..." He got up, holding Kaeden and went to get the food.

After dinner, Mikey gathered up the dishes with Oichi's help, Zach went to the fridge and took out cherry cheese cake cups. Haley smiled "Oh my papa thoughs looks so yummy!" Marie giggled "grandpa they do"

Niko was looking at the cups with puffy cheeks. He was a little glutton and had eaten more food then Oichi. Zach smiled and placed the little plates down with the treat on them. Zach chuckled. "Go ahead and enjoy" right away Haley and Marie diged in there treats. Law had Niko on his lap. Niko had taken his and Law's treat and ate it. Kaeden was eating his as well.

In the kitchen Mikey was looking at Oichi as she sat the dishes down. "Your not happy with your baby?" Oichi looked at him. "What makes you say that?" Mikey pokes her cheek. "Your sad about something sis. I'm old enough to understand that now so spill." Oichi sighs. "I'm not sad...just disappointed in myself." "Oh? How so?" Oichi looked at him. "I've training since June, to sharpen my skills, I've learn tons of things from grandpa that I didn't think was even possible. I can see, give, and cover people in my own and yet I still can't sense any life within me. I don't smell any different then I always did..." "So your upset that you can't feel your baby?" Mikey says. Oichi frowns and then nods. "I don't have cravings, or sickness, I don't even take naps like Jess use to do...nothing...I've missed more than three months of my baby's growth how can I not be upset about that?"

Oichi tears up. Mikey smiles and wipes the tears from her eyes. "Don't cry sis. I'm sure the more it grows the sooner it will show and if it doesn't that's okay to. Dad said he saw life force in you so your baby is alive and well. So if anything, go with that. Your marrying a doctor I'm sure he has the tools to prove the life of your baby and my new niece." Oichi looked at him. "We don't know the gender yet..." Mikey chuckled. "Kaeden says it's a girl so I'm gonna go with him. It's gonna be a baby girl." He flashes a smile at her. Oichi couldn't help but giggle and smile at him. "You've been 18 for one day and your already setting in the role as a older brother." Mikey hugs her gently. "Big brother or little brother I feel like I would have told you the same thing anyways. So no more being sad okay?" Oichi nods as she hugs him back.

September 21, Saturday it was a surprise baby shower River at River's. Terry had taken River out for a walk. Jess, Oichi, the twins and the first of the family were getting ready for River and Terry to get back, they were almost done. deciding to use a fantastic grey chevron pattern. The backdrop utilized for this event was a vision, a large, gorgeous chevron patterned wonder displayed with perfection. With blue and pink lettering that read 'Girl and Girl' centered right on the backdrop, bows were used to add a little dramatic accent to the phrasing.

The table was set up with an elegant, minimalist style that made it easy for everyone to find what they would like to munch on. Using an array of white dishes to hold the goodies, the table looked tasteful, while the adorable texture polka dots on them gave a beautiful bit of excitement to the styling.

The treats created, blended with the theme colors fantastically, blues and pinks really made the table pop with color. Delicious lemon meringue tarts were created, looking decadent. With macaroons, coconut ice and cake pops, there was a treat for everyone to enjoy. Each snack was labelled with a gorgeous tag that displayed the chevron pattern with pink and blue font colors, ensuring that the theme moved smoothly throughout the table.

The cake was a fantastic centerpiece for the table on a lovely stand, ensuring it could be easily seen. Pretty floral prints and charming vintage style of blue and pink. On the top of the cake on the ribbon was a the topper, cake topper is make from gold glittered card stock and measures approximately 5" it read 'Twins! Double the love' where was a blue Round-About Chair off to the side with couches and other chairs.  
Jess giggled and sat down on one of the couches with Elvira in her lap "We did amazing!" Darcaniea smiled and sat down with a sigh "Yeah we did" Renia giggled "She's gonna love this!" Kaname smiled "well done girls" Robin was clapping her hands "Auntie will be happy!" The twins were setting up their new camera. Lily couldn't attend due to her being in bed rest and Faye was going to be running late. So they were going to take pictures for them and the family. The front door opened and they hear giggles, it was River. "Terry that was an amazing walk thank you, but I need to sit down" They hear them. "Yes, I know, let's get you off your feet." Terry says.

They hear them walk close to the doors and they opened as river walked in and her eyes open wide to see everything. Robin jumped "Surprise!" Elvira giggled and clapped her hands "Surprise!" The twins snapped the picture of River's face giggling. "That's one for the books." They showed Oichi the picture of Rivers surprised face. River giggled "oh my god... A baby shower!" they smile at her, Renia stepped over to her "Hunny I know you've been dying to have one so know you can" River sniffed and teared slightly happy "thank you... thank you..." Jess and Darcaniea smiled at her.

The others smiled as well. River's eyes then blinked "I have to pee..." she quickly rushed out of the room, Renia followed her. Jess chuckled "Terry what do you think?" "Looks good." He says. Robin clapped her hands "Auntie loved it! Where's ty...?" she looked around. "At a friend's house. He'll be back later." Terry says. Not long, Zach was there with Dante and Mikey, River returns but in a different outfit, she was wearing a black maternity Tee with pink and blue writing on the bottom of the tummy area with two footprints, under the pink footprint there was a name 'Valora' and under the blue footsteps was 'Esme', blue jean maternity shorts and blue and pink flats. Jess blinked "Wow you look very pretty" Elvira clapped her hands "Pretty auntie!" Robin giggled "very!"

The twins took different shots of her. River smiled and held Terry's hands "I can guess that half the guests aren't here but I'm gonna announce this anyways... we thought of names for the twins, Valora and Esme" Zach smiled "very good epic names" Jess giggled "Those are prefect names" Renia giggled "Oh hunny! Those are so cute names!" Kaname smirked 'very good names' Oichi smiled. "Very nice." Tiff wrote them down in her notebook app on her phone. "Gotta keep everyone informed or they will be upset." She says to herself. In time River was on her personal chair eating to her hearts content. Ty finally arrived making River smile "Ty! Come here my son" Jess's eyes widen same with Sabo's "Son...? Awwww!"

Ty frowned at them and slightly rolled his eyes as he goes to River. River chuckled and he sat down next to her as Renia gave him a cupcake. Renia chuckled "alright well I know Faye is gonna be here late but we should open some of the presents" River smiled "alright sounds good to me, Terry! another cupcake please!" Terry past her a cupcake. The presents she got from Jess were mostly all clothes for the twins. Dawn coming late also, Roxas was sleeping soundly as she came, Dawn's presents for River were also clothes for the twins. Darcaniea's gifts were clothes also. Nothing but toys which is good. Renia and Kaname got her clothes and cute little shoes, Universal car seat adapter clicks onto StrollAir My Duo chassis infant car seat straps on the adapter. Two Rainbow bouncy cradle bouncing sings, of pink and blue. Zach and Dante's gift was next, they got her a hi tech baby monitor camera.

Faye and Ronnie soon arrive with Chaz carrying more gifts. They got her a blue twin stroller, diaper bags with a bunch of diapers, bottles, bibs, toys and more clothes. Oichi also gave her hand made clothes, teddy bears, and blankets. The twins and Lily got her a lot of new smell goods for the babies. Baby shampoo, body wash, lotion, and hair pins. Ryan got them books on making healthy baby food and Max made them clothes from newborns up to when they are toddlers.

September 27th, it was in the afternoon. Jess was at work at Scarlets. It was very packed today even during lunch time. Jess moving from table to table, she had earned so far over 150 in tips in just 2 hours. At the waitress station, Jess sat down feeling dizzy slightly. She sighed 'what a day...' Scarlet looked at her and raised her eyebrow "Jess you alright?" Jess looked at her and smiled "Yeah just need a breather so packed today" she chuckled, Scarlet hummed "I see alright" Then scarlet noticed a table was calling for her "Jess table 5 is calling you again" Jess sighed and then put on a smile standing up and walking over to the table. Scarlet was watching her closely.

Reaching the table, Jess smiled "Is everything is alright? Need any refiles?" the family nodded "Yes please" Jess smiled gathered up the cups "I'll be right back with your refiles" then smiled and nodded to her as she walked off. Scarlet watched jess as she walked to the bar area where the drinks where, Jess started to refile the glasses with the drinks that table asked for. Finishing, Jess walked back over with the drinks on a tray that Jess was balancing. Jess smiled "Alright here you go!" she gave them their drinks. Jess smiled "Anything else?" they shook her head to her and jess chuckled "Just let me know what else you need" she turned and walked away passing tables she felt hot, dizzy. Shaking her head slightly until suddenly lost her balance and feel sideways hitting her head on a table with a couple making them gasp, Scarlet who was watching her eyes widen and rushed over. Everyone in the restaurant was gasping and whispering. Other waitress were rushing over as Scarlet knelled to Jess "Jess you alright?" Jess didn't answer making Scarlet frown. Jess was unconscious and bleeding from the corner of her right eyebrow. Scarlet bit her lip and whistles "Sasuke!" Sasuke who has been working at Scarlets for school working program rushed over knelling down "Is Jess okay?" he was worried. Scarlet frowned "Take her employee staff room know, I'll call Sabo and Law" she stood up and walked away. Sasuke picked her up bridal style and walked off with her to the back.

Scarlet reached her office quickly and right away took out her cell and called Sabo first.

It rang 5 times until he answers. "I'm a little buzy. Please make this quick..." Sabo says. "Sabo, I need you to get here right know, Jess got hurt she is unconscious!" "What? What happened?" "stop with the questions and get here know, head to the back to the employee staff room when you get here" Scarlet snapped and hangs up on him. Scarlet sighed and dialed Law for her Emergency doctor contact.

"Hello?" "Yes hi, Law this is Scarlet from Scarlets the restaurant. Jess has you under her emergency doctor contact" She hears him sigh. "Okay, what does she need?" "I need you to come here right away, Jess collapsed and she is unconscious with a gash on her right upper eyebrow" "Alright, I'll be there soon." Law says. Scarlet "Thank you Law, just walk to the back room to the black door that read's 'employee staff room' That's were we have Jess now."

"Alright." Scarlet nodded and hanged up. She quickly left the room and headed for the backroom. The customers were soon calming down as Scarlet walked to the back. Reaching the room, she opened it and stepped in. Jess was on the long couch as Sasuke was knelling down to her cleaning her gash. Sasuke was frowning "She needs stitches... This gash is bad..." Scarlet frowned "I knew something was wrong with her... she looked off.. like she was very dizzy I should have told her to lay down... Sabo is gonna give me and ear full when he gets here" Sasuke frowned "I noticed too... I should have told her to take a break..." Scarlet sat down and sighed "She would have told us no..."

Not long Sabo burst in the room pissed and worried. "Where is she?" Scarlet frowned "Calm down!" Sasuke frowned and stood up and backed away from Jess, he didn't wanna get punch for nothing when Sabo is pissed. Sabo rushed to Jess and knelled down to her, he saw the gash on her head, it had stop bleeding but it looked deep, she needed stitches. The door opened and Law walked in with his doctor bag. Scarlet smiled "Thank you for coming Law and Sabo... and Sasuke go back to your work" Sasuke frowned but nodded and left the room. "Move Sabo, I don't need you sucking up my air while I'm working." Law says. Sabo frowns but moves to the side.

Checking on her forehead she did indeed need stitches. He started to patch her up. after stitching up her forehead. He took out his high devise that tested blood fast.

Sabo was holding her hand while he worked. Scarlet watching as Law took Jess's blood with the new devise Dante gave him. Turning his head to this tablet reading the results which were fast, he blinked and smiled, her HTC level's were very high.

"Congrats Sabo you are once again going to be a father." Scarlet gasped "She's... pregnant...?" She looked at Jess. Sabo smiled. Law collected his things. "Send her home for some rest. Tell the news whenever she walks up. Now, if you will excuse me." He turns to leave out Sabo looked at him "Wait give her an Ultrasound..." Law sighs. "I have time. I have things that need to be completed today. I'll give her one later."

Jess's eyes fluttered up and she groaned "ahh... my head..." Sabo's eyes widen and held her hand "Jess? You alright?" "Sabo...? What happen?" Sabo frowned "You fell... but.. on the bright side.. your pregnant!" Jess's eyes widen "I'm what...?" Scarlet smiled and stood up "I'll go back to work" she left the room. Sabo kissed her hand "your pregnant again... I'm so happy" Jess smiled "I'm pregnant..." she rubbed her tummy "Law please give me an ultrasound..."

Law sighed and rubbed the space between his eyes. Fine..." He says grabbing his tablet and wand. Jess and Sabo giggled and held hands as Law lifted her shirt, put the gel on her tummy making her jump, she frowned "god dam it..." Sabo chuckled at her.

They watched the screen as Law moved the wand around, Law looked and he stopped with widen eyes "Uhm... look" Jess and Sabo looked closely and their eyes widen, what they see was two spots. Law smiled softly "Congrats your caring twins, your around 4 weeks pregnant" Jess gasped softly "Sabo... twins..." Sabo didn't respond he was in shock slightly as he stared at her stomach. Jess shook her head "please can I have pictures?"

Law quickly took the pictures and handed them to her. As soon as he finished his pager started to go off along with his cell phone. Law sighed. He packed his things as he mumbled to himself. "Get some rest, don't push yourself and I feel like I'm talking to wall since you ignore my instructions every time..." Law says as he leaves.

October 5th came along, it was Roxas's birthday. At Dawn's in the white sunroom, on the far end of the wall was long table with black and blue table cloth, on the wall behind was a Galaxy stationery look with 'Star Wars' on it. In the table there was Cupcakes topped with Light Sabers, Star Wars character cake pops, Wookiee cookies , Light Saber favor tubes and two glass drink jars, one had red juice that read 'Vader-Ade' which was is simply red Gatorade. The other was green juice that read 'Yoda- soda which was Hawaiian Punch Green Berry Rush. In the rest of the room was 3 long tables that matched the food long table, there was balloons of blue, black and silver.

Roxas was outside with Jess, Elvira and Sabo. Roxas wearing a cute Star Wars Toddler Gray T-Shirt, dark gray pants and Nero Star Wars Slip on Shoes. Elvira next to him was wearing a cute a graphic blue Star Wars dress with white flats. Jess sitting on one of the chairs was wearing a Star Wars printed Comics strapless dress with black flats. Her tummy was poking out slightly, just a week ago she found out she was pregnant with twins, it shocked her slightly. Not that she was pregnant but that she was caring twins. Sabo was shocked, he kept staring at her stomach but he soon snapped out of it and smothered her. Sabo next to her was wearing Star Wars R2-D2 T-Shirt and black men's skinny jeans with converse. From Dawn a request that everyone had to dress up in something that was themed Star wars.

Soon Oichi came. Law was unable to make it since things were piling up at work. She wouldn't be able to stay long as well since Niko was catching a cold. She was wearing a simple Star Wars shirt and black pants. Kaeden had on a dark Vader shirt and some shorts with light sabers on them. He was carrying two gifts from them. Niko was wearing a yoga shirt and green pants. He was sleeping on Oichi's shoulder with a mask over his mouth. Kayla, Jack, and Eric were out around town doing who knows what and Lily was still bedridden so she didn't have anyone to take care of Niko. Roxas ran to Oichi "Sissy!" Oichi smiled. "Hi Roxas. Happy Birthday." Roxas giggled "Jedi!" he did a pose with his toy light saber and ran off." Oichi watches him take off. Jess smiled and stood up "Oichi.. I have something to tell you" Jess held up the ultrasound "I'm pregnant! With twins!" "Yes, I know. We do share the same doctor you know. Congratulations." Jess giggled and looked at Niko and frowned "how is he?" "He's sleeping for now. Just a cough here and there." Jess frowned "I hope he is gonna be okay... did you give him a one of those new pills Zach created for common colds?" "Papa said not to. If his body is anything like mine it may reject it and make things worse. I don't want to risk it, not even a little." Niko turned his head and coughed slightly. He wiggled a bit before settling down. Oichi sighed. "Sadly, I can't stay long. I don't want to keep him out for any much longer. Darcaniea arrived wearing black maternity tee, it had a white graphic death star with the reads above it 'that's no moon' red leggings and Dark Darth Vader Star Wars flats. Rick walked behind her wearing a sith tee and men black skinny jeans and converse. Darcaniea right away went to Oichi "Oichi how is he...?" "He'll be fine as long as he keeps the mask on." Darcaniea smiled softly "Alright I was worried about him..." Oichi smiles. "Kaeden, you can put the gifts down and go play." Kaeden was frowning. "...but Niko's sick..." Oichi rubs his head. "He will be okay. Go play." Kaeden kept his frown but left sadly. Oichi shakes her head Niko coughed a bit more.

After while, the kids were all outside. Kids even that Roxas made friends from daycare. They were running around playing with the toy lightsabers. Zach, Dante and Mikey showed up. Zach was wearing a black star wars v neck tee with black men's skinny jeans with a chain hanging on the side of his pants and black converse.

Dante was wearing a gray shirt with a Chibi poster design of storm troopers and black pants. Mikey was wearing a black shirt with a Chibi dark Vader and a pair of gray shorts. Dante had taken him shopping at FYE since he didn't have anything for this theme. Dawn noticed them, she smiled softly and walked up to them. She was wearing a Hot Topic exclusive scuba dress from Star Wars featuring a tonal stormtrooper helmet print, shiny black coated polyester trim and a cold shoulder and black heels, she looked amazing in it. "Dante, Zach, Mikey I'm happy you made it..." Zach smiled "Thank you for inviting us"

Dante handed Mikey some gifts. "Go place them with the others." Mikey nodded. Roxas ran up "Daddy! You come!" Dawn chuckled "Its came hunny, 'daddy you came'" Zach chuckled, Roxas pouted slightly "Daddy came!"

Dante smiled at him. "Happy Birthday Roxas." Roxas blinked at Mikey "Who?!" he pointed to him, Dawn smiled "That's your big brother Mikey" Roxas's eyes widen with a slight sparkle similar to Oichi. "Big brother...?" Mikey smiled. "What's up!"

Dawn looked at Zach with a stern face that made his eyes widen and gulp slightly, Dante and Mikey frowned. Roxas blinked and took off afraid "Sissy's!" He ran for Jess, Darcaniea and Oichi. Zach frown "Dawn why are you looking at me like that?" Dawn bite her lip "I know about my late son's arm you are keeping frozen" she spoke in the ancient Celtica tongue that only the Royal family knows and Zach. Zach's eyes widen "How do you know...?" he spoke back to her in the same language.

Dante rolled his eyes as Mikey's sparkled. "Dad..." "No Mikey, come let's go." Mikey pouted as they walked away from Dawn and Zach. Dawn smirked making a slight chill go down his back "Jetter confessed to me... You know what I will ask for so do it..." she walked away with a smile on her face. Zach sighed and shook his head 'I guess she changed her mind...'

After sitting the gifts with the others Mikey was over by Oichi. He had a worried look on his face as he held Niko's tiny hand.

Terry and Ty arrived, Ty right away went to the kids to play lightsabers. Zach noticed him "Terry how is River...? I heard her back is killing her today... I'm surprised you came here... Kaname and Renia must being watching over her for you"

Terry nodded. "Yeah pretty much." Zach frowned "So the pills aren't working? when Kira was caring the triplets she could hardly move on the last month, maybe Dante can help by getting her a nice back brace" he nudged him. Dante was hitting a new pack of cigarettes on the back of his hand. "I already gave her one. It's her choice if she wants to use it or not." He says making Terry shrug and went over to Oichi and the others. Niko had woken up a bit. Mikey was holding him for the first time making him excited but, not to excited to spook Niko.

After while, the kids were all gathered around on the floor as Roxas was on Mikey's lap, it was present time, his first gift was from Jess, Sabo and Elvira, it was 5 pairs of star wars tee's and 5 tee's of the green lantern, the flash, batman, Robin and superman and a star wars backpack. His 2nd gift was from Troy and Sora, Delta Children Star Wars Deluxe Upholstered Darth Vader Chair and many clothes. His 3rd gift was from Marylin, Sphero BB-8™ the App-Enabled Droid, R2-D2™ Interactive Robotic Droid. From Dawn, he got so many toys a new bedroom set of star wars, -1/2 feet (2.6 m) long Millenium Falcon bean bag chair, Star Wars R2-D2 Anywhere Beanbag, Star Wars BB-8 Anywhere Chair, Star wars walkie talkies. Darcaniea's gifts were all nothing but clothes and some homemade Star Wars plushie's. Zach's present was by far a surprise, it was a real light saber but not real enough like the one in the movies. It was just a beam of light that no harm or damage to anyone. The beam was blue of course, Roxas was on Mikey's lap giggling swinging it around "YAY! Me a Jedi!" the kids were clapping at him "I wanna want one!" a kid pouted, Elvira smiled and clapped her hands "Jedi!"

From Oichi he got more clothes, hand made Star Wars theme blankets, and plushies. From Dante and Mikey, he got a stack of blocks that said 'I love you to a galaxy, far, far, away and back' with a ship at the top. Thee wall block posters of Star War characters with a chair and foot stool to match. A wall sticker and a dark Vader 5 set wall poster.

After presents, everyone was inside. Roxas was now sitting in his own chair with a cute toddler Star Wars tv tray. It was time for cake. Dawn brought out the cake making the kids eyes widen, Roxas gasped "Cake!" Jess and Darcaniea giggled "Wow mom! That cake is amazing!"

Oichi couldn't stay so she have given Roxas a hug and left with a sickly Niko and worried Kaeden.

Dawn placed it on the table and she stepped to Roxas picked him up and brought him to the cake "ready everyone?" they all nodded as Dante lit the '1' candle. They sang happy birthday to Roxas, he was clapping giggling. After cake and food, half of everyone already left. Terry and Mikey with Sabo and Zach were cleaning up the mess for Dawn. Dante was inside checking on the baby in growing tank.

He then switched over to his castle. He had set up new satellite around the island so he could keep an eye on the development. The workers were now building homes for the islanders who wanted to move into the future. He then felt someone tug his pants, he looked down to see Roxas.

"Roxas what is it?" Dante says. Roxas frowned and looked down "Daddy... me forgive... for hurting mama... me not mad at you leaving mama..." "I see..." He placed his tablet down and picked him up. "Thank you for forgiving me." Roxas smiled and hugged him "me love you daddy" Dante rubbed Roxas head. "Yes, I love you to."

A few days later on the 14th , in the evening time, Oichi was in her room getting ready for her and Law's date. Law birthday was on on the 6th but since Niko had been sick during Roxas party and days after, they had to put plans on hold. Now that Niko was better they decided to go out instead of having a full out party.

Law was in the shower. He was just getting home from work. Oichi looked at the dresses she wanted to wear. "Hmm, Hmmmm, maybe this one." She grabbed a low cut, slim fitted baige dress with string straps, and in the front it stopped at her thighs and wrapped around the back, creating a lenthly tail that stopped just at her ankles. She smiled at it and tried it on. Looking at herself in the mirror she giggled. She eyes her stomach. When she wore clothes like this she could somewhat see a small bump from her baby. It wasn't that noticeable to much people but, she could tell and it made her heart flutter a bit. She rubbed it and sighed. "I wish you would grow a bit bigger so I can know your growing..." She went to sit down at the dresser, to do her hair.

Law soon came out in a towel wrapped around his wasit. He was drying his hair with another on. "It's time for another hair cut." He mumbles to himself. He walked over to the bed where he already had his clothes out and ready. He was wearing black pants with a blue spotted shirted. Once he was done he walked over to Oichi who was putting her heels on. She stood up and brushed herself off. She turned around to him and smiled. "How do I look?" Law eyes widen slightly looking at her from head to toe. "Amazingly beatuitful..." He walked up to her and placed his hand on her stomach. "A bit hard to notice but I can tell our baby is growing at least a bit." Oichi blushed a bit as she placed a hand over his. "You can tell..." Law smiled and moved his hand around her waist, and pulled her close to him. "Of course I can. I've seen your body change in may ways, inside and out so I can easily tell." He kissed her forehead. Oichi placed her head on his chest. "I love you." She says. Law chuckled. "I love you to."

In the living room, Niko and Kaeden were coloring. Eric and the others were watching movies, eating pizza. Oichi and Law walked in and their eyes turned to them. "Whoa...Oichi you actually look like a chick now." Eric says smirking. Oichi pouted at him. "Oh Shut up..." He chuckled. Jack smiled. "You guys coming back after dinner?" Oichi shook her head. "No, we booked a nice one night stay at a hotel." Kayla nodded. "That's good. You two need a break. Don't worry we will look after Niko and Kaeden." Kim nodded in agreement. "Have fun..." She says. Oichi smiled at them as Law walked her to the door.

"Daddy!" Law stopped and turned around to see Niko and Kaeden run up to him. They held up a card. "Happy Birthday Daddy!" Niko says smiling. Law smiled and bends down to them. He takes both card. Kaeden's card had a messy birthday cake on it and inside it was a stick figure family of them. At the top, it said happy birthday. For, Niko's it was mostly colorful sribble scratch and inside he also had happy birthday with some letters backwards but it had a cute heart under it. Law smiled and hugged both of them. "Thank you for the card. Can I put these up in my office at work?" Both boys eyes sparkled and nodded. "Yay! Daddy happy!" Niko snuggled his face in Law's chest. Law ruffled their heads and stood up. "Be good and remember the rules." They nodded at him. Oichi waved bye to her boys. "Bye sweeties." Kaeden and Niko waved. "Bye, Bye Mama!" Niko says.

Getting in the car Law drove them to one of Sanji's newer resturants. He had about four now. One for mainly seafood. One for rare and exotic food. A café and a sweet shop. Oichi and Law were going to the exotic one tonight. Oichi was making sure the hotel room was still booked and ready for their night together. "I like this..." Law says. Oichi turn to him. "Hm?" Law glanced over to her. "I like this. I don't really like big parties and over the top events. I'd rather have a nice dinner and night alone with my girl." Oichi smiled and leans over to kiss his cheek. "It's good to know. Penguin and the others kept telling me that you would do everything just to avoid them throwing you a party. So I figure this would be a nice way to celebrate it." Law smiled at her. "You know me so well." Oichi flashed a grin. "Well I do want to enjoy this rare night alone with my man. No distractions, No issues, the babies are in good hand so no worries. I'm excited haha." Law chuckled. "I don't think we have ever really taken the time to go on a date just the two of us. I don't really count the one at the mall since I had to share my time with Jess." He said a bit annoyed. Oichi laughed. "Well no need to worry. This is your special night with me and me alone." She grabbed his hand and rubbed it on her cheek. "Of course our little baby will hopefully enjoy it to."

Reaching the restaurant, Law parked and helped Oichi out the car. She linked her arm with his and they walked to the door. The restaurant wasn't anything to special. A light blue color with a sigh that said 'Welcome' in fancy writing. The building was one floor and was almost the sizes of a regular school foot ball field.

Walking in they went to the podium where a young man was waiting. He smiled at them. "Welcome, do you have reservations or would you like to be seated now." Oichi shook her head. "No, we have reservations for Trafalgar." Law looked at her with a slight blush. The young man opened his book and looked through. He then nodded. "Ah, Mr. and Ms. Law. A special friend of the chef, yes, we have you down for tonight. Please follow me." He grabbed two meuns and walked through a door on the left. Oichi and Law followed them. "You used my name?" Oichi looked up to him. "Of course, I did after all, once I'm your wife I'll be taking your name." Law's heart throbbed. He knew that but, hearing her say that out loud made him happy.

The young man led them to a bright blue room with soft music playing. The walls were decorated with lovely flowers and birds. He led them to a open table near the windows with a nice view of a beautiful garden outside. Law pulled Oichi's seat out and once she sat down he pushed her in. He then took his own seat. The young man sat their meun's down. "Your waiter will be with you in a moment. Please enjoy your time here." He turns and walked away.

Law looked at the table set up. It had a blue and white cloth with two wine glasses in the middle. Two large candles that poured out a mix scent of wildflowers and berries. There silver ware was broken down on two sides. One side with a fork and two different spoons and the other side had two knifes. One sharp one dull.

The music playing was classical and it was relaxing Law as he looked at the menu. Oichi smiled. She could see how relaxed he was here. All she wanted was for him to enjoy a relaxing night out. He was always so stressed and people weren't always making it easy for him. Her smile dropped a bit. She hated it when people say 'Oh Law needs break' or 'He needs to foucs on his family and stop being a workaholic' and other things like that. What people don't understand is that Law does what he does for the sake of their family. It's thanks to him that Niko isn't spending most of his life in a hospital. It's thanks to him that the pain that has been coursing through her body for years, has finally started to ease up. If people just mind their own business and stop trying to force their useless opinions on her family then... "Ichi..." Oichi came out of her thoughts and looked at Law. He was giving her a worried look. "Ah, Yes?" Oichi says. Law frowned. "You were thinking about useless things again weren't you." "No." "Yes, you were. You were frowning and there was murder in your eye." Oichi blink and rubbed her head. "Oh. S-Sorry about that..." Law reached out and grabbed her hand and smiled. "I'm sure I know what it's about. I'm happy that you worry about me but I'm fine. I'm more relaxed then I usually am. It's just me and you tonight. Foucs on that." Oichi smiled and nodded. "Sorry honey...I don't want to ruin this night because of my deep thinking." Law smiled and kissed the back of her hand.

Soon their waiter came. Another young man with black hair and eyes. "Good evening, I'm your waiter Josh, can I started you off with something to drink? We have a good quialty of wine if you wish to try one." Law shook his head. "Just two waters will be fine." The waiter nodded. "Have you decided on appetizer?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, we will be sharing one. Mmm...I'm a liitl iffy about this one but, can we have the crispy duck with butternut squash puree?" Josh nodded and wrote it down. "Alright, would you like to add our special sea king meat sauce with it?" Oichi nodded. "Yes please." Josh smiled. "I will be back with your drinks and appetizer." He turned and walked away. Law chuckled. "What made you want to get duck?" Oichi turned the menu page. "I don't know. I never had duck. This is an exotic place so I wanna try something different at least."

Seconds later Josh came back a little flustered with a try. "Um...here is your drinks and y-your appetizer..." He sat the plate down and a mouthwatering smell reached Oichi's nose. "Mmm, Sanji is always out doing himself." Josh placed down two plates and extra napkins. "A-Are you ready to order?" Oichi looked at him. "Are you okay?" Josh nodded quickly. "Yes, ma'am..." Oichi took a fork and took a piece of the food and ate it. "Mmm! So good!" She giggled. Law tasted it to. "Hm. Not bad." Josh smiled weakily making Oichi frowned. "Is there something wrong?" Josh jumped a bit, Making Law frown. "Why did you jump at a simple question...is there something going on that we don't know?" Josh looked down and bowed. "F-Forgive me. Princess Oichi. I didn't even recognize you and I acted so common towards you. Please I don't wish any trouble to come to..." Oichi sighs and placed a hand on his shoulder making him jump again. "Seriously, it's not a big deal...you can talk to me how you like as long as it's not disrespectful. I'm not so stuck up that I'll yell out you simply because you treated me like a person. That's stupid."

Josh's eyes widen at her a bit. "Talk to me like you did before. Just because I have a title doesn't mean I'm different from anyone of you." She smiled sweetly at him. "I'm just a regular person." Josh blushed and rubbed his head. "I see...thank you Ms. Oichi..." Oichi giggled as she ate another piece of her food. "Ha. Sanji's cooking impoves everyday. Josh nodded. "I will let him know you enjoy it. Are you ready to order your main course?"

Law nodded. "Yes, I'll have the chimichurri Salmon with Mango. Not to much mango though." Josh nodded and then looked at Oichi. "Let's see...I'll have the grilled sea king meat with chimichurri sasue and just a small hint of lemon." Josh wrote it down. "I will be back with your food in a moment." He quickly turned and left.

As the night went on Oichi and Law enjoyed their food as they talked about certain things, remembered moments, and thought of names for their new baby. As they both enjoyed the last of their meal Sanji came to the table with a plate. "Sanji!" Oichi says smiling. Sanji smiled. "Oh, lovely Oichi. Did you and the bun in oven enjoy your meal?" Oichi giggled and rubbed her stomach. "Yes we did. Thank you." Sanji chuckled and placed a plate on the table. Oichi's eyes sparkled a bit. It was two sweet puffs made like swans kissing and a strawberry heart design under it. "This is own the house. It's new so it doesn't have a name yet. "Love bird special!" Oichi says. Sanji rubbed his chin. "Hmmm...that does fit it huh. Then Love bird special it is." He collected the dinner plates. "Enjoy you two." He walked away humming slightly.

Oichi took a fork and started to eat from the back of the swan. "MMmm it's so sweet!" Law also ate some of his. "Haha. It seems like he made your sweet and mines a bit mellow. Not to sweet or sour. The mixtue works." They both smiled as the finished their desset.

Once dinner was over and paid for Law and Oichi left and headed to the hotel. Oichi was on the phone with Kayla. "Okay, just give him his jucie cup and he should take himself to sleep and please make sure Kaeden took his bath before he gets in bed...okay...thank you Kalya." She hung up. "The house is still in one piece, right?" Oichi nodded. "Yup. Other then Niko's jumping of Eric everything is just peachy.

The hotel they were going to was also something new in Grand Line thanks to Dante. Ever since he got into power he has done nothing but improve Grand Line. New buildings, new parks, new inventions to make people's life a bit easier. He was even starting to clean up the red line district.

Pulling up to the hotel they parked and headed inside holding hands. Walking in they to the desk. A older woman was just hunging a call when she notices them. "Hi there, welcome to Outlets Suites. What can I do for you?" Oichi nudges Law and giggles. Law blushed. "Here to..." She nodded. Law rubbed his head. "We had a room book under... Trafalgar." The woman looked his name and smiled. "Why yes you have. She turned and opened a small locker and pulled out the cards to the room. "Your room is on the sixth floor, room 620. Enjoy and if you need anything I'm only one call away." Oichi smiled and Law took the cards. "Thank you."

On the elevator Oichi kissed Law on his cheek. She then got in front of him and kissed under her chin and on his neck. Law wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him as she licked his neck. "Can you wait til we get in our wrong before tasting me?" Law says chuckling as she kissed him more. "I can't help it. Your so sexy tonight." Oichi says. Law smirked. "That's my line you know. Then it's followed by the line. 'I can't keep my hands off you.' He kissed her deeply making her moan.

He pushed her up againt the elevator wall. Grabbing a leg, he held it up slightly as he grinds his lower half on her. The kiss soon turned into a full make out session and tounge play. Oichi clings to his shirt as her moaning got slightly louder. Soon they heard a ding. Law pulled back to see that they were on their floor. He grabbed Oichi's hand and quickly left to their room. Finding their room, Law took the key out. Oichi was hugging him from behind. Her hands moved down down to his lower area. She rubbed agasint his growing hard on. Law groans slightly as he pushes the card in. He heard a click and walked in pulling Oichi in the room. He tossed the key on the floor and pin Oichi up againt the wall. He attacked her neck. One of Oichi's hand slips from his and started to unbuckle his belt. "Law..." She felt him let her go as he helped her undo his pants.

Once undo they fell down to his knees along with his underware. "Not gonna make it to the bed room..." Oichi says lifting her up to pull her panties down. "Don't mind..." Oichi says as she kissed him. She felt him rub agasint her before trusting up inside her. She gasps out as he went hard and fast. She wrapped her arms around him clinging to him. She could feel his piercing rubbing inside her everytime he slammed back into her. She moans out loudly in pleasure. "Yes...right there! So good!" She says grabbing Law's hair. "Ichi...Ah..." Law moans out before kissing her. There tounges dance around with each other.

Oichi could already feel herself about to come. She pulled away from Law. "Ha...Cuming...Cuming..." She moans out. "Law..." Law groans as he kept his pace. "Go ahead Ichi. Cum as much as you want baby." He started to grind into her, forcing his piercing to rub right on her spot. "Oh...AH..." Oichi's body shivered as her body tenses up. "Law! Haaa!" She wraps her legs around him as she came on him. "Mmm!" Law sighs out in pleasure feeling her come. He could feel himself about to blow but he need more.

Somehow, they made it to the bedroom. There were so into each other that the failed to notice the room was set up. Rose petals on the floor, a happy birthday message on the bed with two swans in the middle. Even a tray of wine and two glasses. Law pushed everything off the bed before stripping both Oichi and himself. After removing his shirt Law looked down at Oichi and stopped at her stomach. He bends down and kisses it making her blush. "I love you...thank you for tonight" Law says kissing her stomach over and over. Oichi smiled and rubbed his head. "Your welcome my honey bunny. I love you to." Law then brought his kisses up. He grabs her right boobs and rubs it. His kisses went up to her ear. He then smirks. "Tonight...I'll make love to you Ichi..." Oichi's heart started to race at his words as he pushed her legs up. He moves his kisses to her lips before they re started their love fest.

The next morning Law was up. He was cuddling Oichi who's back was to him. He was gently rubbing her stomach as she slept. He smiled as he burrys his face in her hair. "I love you so much Ichi."

October 17th, Sweetest Day it was a Tuesday. It was 6am in the morning. River was soundly asleep. Terry was getting ready for school. Renia peeked her head in the doorway "Terry hun?"

"Good morning." Terry says. Renia smiled "Its alright Terry I'll watch over her while you are at school, you've missed 2 weeks already... but make sure you bring back something for river since they are doing the flowers and stuff animal thing."

"Sure thing." Renia smiled "Robin is ready for you to take her to preschool also she's all excited" Terry smiled nodding.

After Terry was done, Robin was standing there with a smile on her face, she was wearing a cute Black & Red Heart Flower Tank & Shorts with cute matching girl converse.

"Well don't you look cute." Robin giggled "I'm ready uncle terry!" Renia chuckled "Have fun sweetie see you when your uncle gets off of school" Robin giggled "Bye grandma!"

At Oichi's, she was actually getting Niko ready for school. Danni had talked her into doing a trail run. If she liked the pre-school at the high school then she could consider leaving Niko there. If she didn't then she can enroll him at one of Lily's school. Oichi didn't like the idea of either one but, she didn't want Niko trapped in this house anymore. Niko was a white shirt with a blue vest design and necklace, along with black shorts and shoes. Niko was looking up at her as she brushed her hair. "Mama? Where going?" Oichi smiled. "Your going to school sweetie. Like Kaeden." Niko eyes widen. "School? Like big brother!?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, now listen, no biting, no hair pulling, no being mean do you understand me." She gave him a stern look. Niko nodded. "O-Okay..." "Mmmff..." Oichi frowns. "Yes ma'am." Niko says. Oichi smiles and hugs him. "Good boy. If you misbehave no Paw patrol." Niko pouted. "I like Chase!" Oichi giggled. "Then you better be a really good boy okay?" Niko nodded. "Okay mama." Kaeden walked in with Niko's Paw Patrol book back. He had his iron man bag. "Ready Mom!" Oichi looks at him. "Mom? No more Mama?" Kaeden blushed. "I...I wanna be a big boy." Oichi laughed and hugged him. "Mama or Mom is just fine with me my big boy."

She then stood up. Kaeden looked at her stomach and frowned. "Why you not getting fat?" Oichi frowned then shook her head. "It's not nice to say that Kaeden." "Oh...sorry." He says. Oichi rubbed his head. "It's a bit complicated for you to understand but right now Mama's body is a bit weird right now but, trust me, your baby sister is in here." Kaeden's eyes sparkled. "Baby sister!" He hugged her. "Yay! HeeHee!" Niko smiled and hugged her leg. "Sister." Oichi giggled at them. "Come on, let's head to school."

At Jess's, Jess was getting Elvira ready for the short bus for the preschoolers. Elvira was in a cute White with Purple Heart Tank & purple Tulle Skirt and Purple High Top Sneaker converse. She had an Owl Purple Backpack on herself "Such a big girl and ready to take the buss" Jess has sign her up for the preschool bus. Elvira pouted "I want you to take me..." Jess chuckled "Now Now hunny, mommy isn't feeling well..." Elvira looked at her mother and nodded "cus you caring babies in you? Hehe I'm gonna have baby brothers or sisters!?" Jess chuckled "Yup, me and daddy are excited and so are you apparently" Elvira clapped her hands "Yes! Family!" there was a honk outside, Jess smiled "Alright come on the bus is here" She picked up Elvira and left the house walking outside, they see the short mini purple buss. Jess smiled and the door opened. Jess put her down in front of the door "Go on sweetie, Daddy will pick you up after school if you want" Elvira grinned "Yes!" Jess smiled "Go on" Elvira looked at the bus and blinked and frowned but smiled and stepped on the bus and looked around, she saw 5 kids. Then she smiled as she saw Alaric, she giggled and skipped to him "Alaric!" Alaric flushed and smiled "Elvira! Sit with me?" Elvira nodded and sat down, Elvira looked out the window as the bus driver closed the door she waved at her mother, Alaric smiled and waved at her also. Jess waved goodbye back to them as the buss drove off.

Dante was getting ready to leave, he looked back at Zach snuggling up to his pillow on the bed, he was naked under the sheet. Dante felt slightly sore around his hips, Zach went hardcore on him again. Kissing Zach on the forehead he leaned back up but was pulled down in a rough but loving kiss "Mhmm morning..." "Morning." Dante says. Zach smirked up at him "Happy sweetest day love" "I think you gave me enough sweets last night." Dante says. Zach chuckled and left go on Dante and yawned "have a good day at work." "Thanks." He left the room quietly to hear Mikey downstairs.

Mikey was wearing the new school uniform and reading the Sweetest Day card for orders for flowers and stuff bears. He tossed the card to the side and grabbed his things and walked to Dante. "What's sweetest Day..." "It's like Valentine's Day don't think to much of it." Dante says grabbing his keys. "Seems kinda pointless...I'd rather be focusing on my work then worrying about what I'm gonna get some girl a gift." Mikey says chuckling. Dante poked his forehead. "True but, when your older you might see a different light."

Not long reaching the school, Dante and Mikey both walked in together, the school was being filled by students, getting out of buses and arriving by their own cars. The preschool buses arrived and were escorted out by teachers that waited for them.

"How do you like your classes?" Mikey smiled. "I like them so far. A bit to easy to be honest. Though I'm in all honor classes you think they would give me a challenge." Dante chuckled. "I told you, school is going to be easy for you since you know everything you need to know."

Stepping in the front door Dante suddenly stopped and put his arm out and stopped Mikey as someone flew through right wall from main office and hit the left wall, students were gasping in shock. Dante sighed.

It was the paranormal teacher, Mr. Greenly. Darcaniea was blinking at this "Wow he pissed off mom..." Rick nodded "very much..." they look to see Dawn step out of the whole in the wall with a dark look on her face. The students quickly scattered away from her.

Dawn noticed Dante and smiled "Oh Dante, can you please escort this private filth out of my school, he dared to touch me inappropriately..." "Yeah sure..." He says.

Dawn sighed "Now I have to see who will come in for the paranormal class..." She walked away. Darcaniea sighed and walked away "What a morning!" she chuckled rubbing her tummy. Rick chuckled with her "Yeah what a start for the day" he followed her. Dante walked away into the building. "Um, Dad? I thought you were going to..." Mikey looked back to see the guy already gone. "Ah..." Dante patted his head. "Don't worry about it to much. Wait here for your sister and Niko." Mikey nodded. "Okay."

Later on, Dawn was in her office looking at the temps that were on the list for teaching a class in case of emgerancy, she frowned known were right for the class paranormal. She sighed and tossed it away "God dam it... all this shit.." she banged her head on the table, there was a knock and she looked up to see Troy step in, she flushed and smiled "Troy, what can I do for you?" Troy stepped to her desk "I heard what happen to you... you alright?" Dawn nodded "Yeah the guy touched my boobs... fucken prick... know I cant find anyone to teach the paranormal class... the was suppose to start today because he was coming in from another kingdom..." Troy blinked "So has the paranormal class been doing all this tim...? Just sitting around?" Dawn nodded "They were in were mostly in the study hall class for that time..." Troy shook his head "Already on his first day and he already lost it... So you cant find anyone?" Dawn shook her head "Nope..." Troy tabbed his chin thinking then an idea popped in his head "Jess" dawn looked up at him "what about our daughter?" Troy smiled "Jess is a master expert at the paranormal...! Have her teach the class!" Dawn blinked in shook and then smiled "good idea!" dawn stood up and walked around her desk "Thank you Troy" Troy smiled at her and then hugged "you are welcome" Dawn flushed but hugged him back but quickly let him go "I need to tell dante to call her in, I still need to take care of something now leave" Troy chuckled and left the room. Dawn sighed and left to room and stepped Dante's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in..." Dawn walked with a small smile "Dante..." Dante was working on his laptop with his glasses on. "Yes Dawn." Dawn stepped to his desk "I need you to call in Jess for me... give her a job for teaching the paranormal class." Dante sighs and nods. "Alright." Dawn smiled and left. Dante shook his head and picked the phone up.

At Jess's, her and Sabo was in the family room watching TV and Jess was snacking on pickles they both giggled at the show until the phone rang. She banked and answered her cell "Hello?"

"Jessica. This is Dante calling from the school." Jess blinked "why? Is Elvira alright?" Sabo frowned. "No, you've been asked to come teach the paranormal class this year." Jess then was shock "me come in for teaching the paranormal class...?" Sabo blinked at this and frowned. "Yes, starting today..."

Jess smiled "Sure! I'll come in right away, I'll stop by your office for my new class!" she hanged up and got up with a giggled and skipped to the stairs. Sabo bite his lip and followed her "Jess wait... I don't think you should..." he said reaching the bedroom as she was already picking out something to wear "Sabo don't be silly, I've always wanted to teach that class, plus I'll be close to Elvira" she said giggling Sabo rubbed his chin "Mhmm... I guess that okay then" Jess laughed at him.

Back at School, two boys were being pulled by the ear to Dante's office by Dawn. They were caught graffitiing the outside of the gym building. Reaching Dante's office and kicked his door opened making him sigh and look up as Dawn dragged the two boys in who were frowning.

"What is it." Dawn sighed "They were caught graffitiing the side of the gym's building, deal with them" she let the go and walked out closing the door. Dante went back to his work. "Just go to detention for three weeks. You will be washing whatever you draw on the gym and you will be on clean up duty for a month meaning you will make sure no trash is out around the gym, cleaning the gym and the equipment and making sure everything is in tip top shape. If anything come up missing you will be required to pay for it out of your own pocket." The boys frowned. "Not get out so I work." Dante says. They boys turned around to leave. "Also, if I don't see you on the screen in the detention rooms, I will add another week to it. If I don't see you cleaning the the gym and the outside I'll add another month. So, think about that before you try to skip." The boys gulped as the left, closing the door.

Arriving at the school, Jess was wearing a Gray Feather Print Tee, soft green skinny jeans, Black boots with leather drawstring, feather detailing, silver metal label badge at the heel and treaded sole and Neverland Beanie over her red hair braided hair that was to the left side. Sabo was with her, Jess sighed and walked to the main office "Why did you come with me...?" Sabo pouted "You are pregnant with our twins... I'm just making sure you take it easy..." Jess smiled softly and shook her head, Reaching the main office she stepped to Dante's office and knocked on it.

"Come in..." Jess opened it and walked in with a small smile and stepped over to his desk with Sabo following her. She smiled "I'm here sir" Dante sat back taking his glasses off. "Welcome back."

Jess smiled and took the box but Sabo took it for her making her pout Dante sighed "I'll send your information to your tablet, there is only one paranormal class for the day and that's the end 5th class of the day. Your class gets tablets given to them by the school for this task, the school has funded paranormal devises when you got out and get invesgations but since you are pregnant you would have to step away from it and have someone do it for you, the paranormal room is Room P-1, first floor" Jess blinked "Yes sir, thank you" she turned and left the room with Sabo behind her.

Oichi was sitting in her art class. Chaz was giving them a free period to make an art project. She had her headphones on listening to 'Don't you feel it' a salute remix. She was in the back painting a colorful abstract of the four seasons. It was going to be spilt up onto four different canvas for each season. Spring, Fall, Summer, and winter. In her own world, she didn't notice a member of the newspaper club was recording her as she bounced to the song, painting.

Chaz was chuckling at her as her hands moved across her canvas. She had done an earlier sketch and was now painting it. He than clapped his hands. "Okay, no more watching Oichi. Please focus on your own projects. This will be for a grade." He says as the students went back to their own work.

In the day care section Niko was sitting away from all the other kids. He had his bear with him. He was also learning how to write his name. When he was done he looked at his work. The 'K' was backwards but everything looks good. He smiled, happy that he wrote his name. "Aw, so cute." Niko turned to look to see Baby 5 walking in. She was carrying a box of learning toys. "You're a cutie pie. I can tell by those purple streaks in your hair who's son you are. What's you name?" Niko looked at her. "Niko." He says softly. Baby 5 smiled sweetly at him. "A cute name to match a cute face. Your mom is a good friend of mine. She asked me to keep a eye on you for today." "Mama did? I'm good boy today." Niko says pointing at his name. Baby 5 giggled. "I know you are. Now, I'll let you get back to your work. I'll check on you later okay?" She headed off to place the new learning tools and toys out on the floor. Niko went back to work, slightly chewing on his bear.

Finding the room Jess opened the door and stepped in turning the light on, Sabo walk in behind her and blinked "New classroom I take it" Jess nodded, it was white with new types of desks with green chairs that swirled around, the room was equipped with a projector, screen, document camera, DVD/VCR combo player and sound system. Jess smiled at the room "Nice room, well sabo place the box down for and there should be a box with the tablets place them on each desk if you so much into staying with me for the day as my helper" she giggled, Sabo sighed and did was she asked. The bell rang and the next class was starting, Jess was at her desk waiting, Sabo was sitting off to the far side of the room watching over everything. Soon the room began to fill with students, some girls stopped and frowned at her "Great what is she doing here?" "hey whore what you doing here?!" a girl shouted at her, Jess sighed "Take you seat or I'll give you a detention for two months for your filthy mouth" the girls eyes widen "you can't do that... You're not a teacher!" Sabo growled "She said sit down! And she is your teacher" the girls frowned and sat down, Darcaniea walked in with Rick behind her and smiled to see Jess "Well hello Sister what are you doing here?" Jess smiled "I'm teaching this class" Darcaniea chuckled "awesome!" she went to sit down in the back, Rick looked at Jess and smiled at her and followed Darcaniea. Jess sighs at the looked she was getting form some of the girls. In the corner of her eye she saw Oichi walk pass her classroom she smiled "Oichi!" jess chimed. In the hallway, Oichi stepped and blinked hearing Jess's voice She backed up and peaked in the class to see Jess sitting at the teacher's desk with a smile on her face "Hey Oichi"

"What are you doing here...normally students who graduated don't come back to high school." Jess chuckled "I was given the job to teach the paranormal class" "Oh? Sabo let you do that without being a pain?" Jess chuckled and pointed to Sabo in the back. "Oh...well never mind." "Yup, didn't want me to come alone apparently..." Jess shook her head, Sabo crossed his arms and pouted.

Oichi shrugs. "I see well, just take it easy but of course, you won't so Sabo make sure she takes it easy." Sabo nodded. "You know I will." Oichi smiles. "Have fun teaching. Later." She says waving. She was about to walk away when Kid walked by. "I told you not go off by yourself." He says. Oichi frowned. "Back off. Just because you were asked to look after me doesn't mean I have to listen to you." "Yeah? Well tell your dad that." He then looked in the classroom and frowned spotting Jess. "Great...the one place where I don't have to see your face and here you are..." Jess just laughed at him "Well hello to you too Kid" Sabo glared at him, Darcaniea chuckled "yes hello kid" Rick was glaring at him also.

Oichi pinched his cheeks. "Don't be rude it's not like your taking the class." She tossed him her bag. "Come on, before we are late." Kid rolled his eyes before following her. Jess chuckled and frowned "Really know.. still an ass towards me.. I really wish he would just drop the rough crap and be nice for once..." Sabo laughed "Like that's ever gonna happen" Darcaniea chuckled "deep down you know he saying sorry for the shit he put us all through" Jess sighed.

"Why are you still so mean to her?" Oichi asked. "Because I can't stand her." Kid says. Oichi looked up at her. "Then just leave her alone." "You think I don't try to avoid her ass but no, Killer and Ajisai always forcing me to come to events I don't care for that involve her." Oichi looked at him. "She is Alaric's God mother." "What does that have to do with me?" "She basically your family now." "I never asked for her to be my family. I don't want her to be my family. Hell, I don't need anyone to be my family. I'm fine on my own always have and always well." Oichi pouted and smacked him in the back of the head. "Then what about me and Killer?" Kid looked down at her. "You two are different." "Different?" Kid rubbed his head. "Yes different, I can put up with you two just fine. If it was just you and him I wouldn't mind being a family..." Oichi smiled and poked his cheeks. "You're an idiot but, I kinda understand." She walked ahead of him. Kid sighs. "Oichi watch where your going." "I'm fine stop being a worry wort." She then ran right into someone making Kid sighed. "I told you..." she looked up at the persona who caught her, her eyes widen at him.

He was ivory skinned, Orange red scruffy vermillion hair and green. He is 5' 9 tall, he as glasses, which are yellow with dark grey. He had orange headphones around his neck, he had black hoodie on that orange designs on it, black men skinny jeans and converse. He smiled at her "Hello Oichi its been while aye?"

Oichi back up and looked him up and down. "I'll say...but how..." the boy looked at Kid and had a hidden darkness behind those green eyes of his, Kid felt like he a shiver down his back. The boy looked back Oichi "to answer you question, Zach... Mother asked him too... and no Jess doesn't know I'm alive... not yet..." he lifted up a necklace with some kind of rock in it "this blocks my aura and smell" Oichi blinked and sniffed slightly. Her eyes widen she couldn't smell him or even sense his aura.

She crossed her arms and sighed. "Well, im not completely shocked. At this point, nothing can really shock me that much anymore..." The bell rung making her frown. "Love to stay and chat but im sure we can do that later. Gotta go. Kid move your ass!" Oichi says grabbing his sleeve. She quickly pulled him to their next class.

The bell rang and Jess sighed got off her chair at her desk "alright I don't need to do any name calling I already counted everyone so you all here" the girls bite there lip at her, Jess smiled "Know then, welcome to the paranormal class, You all know me so I'm not gonna interduce myself. This is class of learning not go off and bully people even your teacher" she glared at the girls who looked down. "know then "The term 'paranormal has existed in the English language since at least 1920. The word consists of two parts: para and normal. The definition implies that the scientific explanation of the world around us is 'normal' and anything that is above, beyond, or contrary to that is 'para'. The paranormal can best be thought of as a subset of pseudoscience. What sets the paranormal apart from other pseudoscience's is a reliance on explanations for alleged phenomena that are well outside the bounds of established science. Thus, paranormal phenomena include extrasensory perception (ESP), telekinesis, ghosts, poltergeists, life after death, reincarnation, faith healing, human auras, and so forth. The explanations for these allied phenomena are phrased in vague terms of "psychic forces", "human energy fields", and so on. This is in contrast to many pseudoscientific explanations for other nonparanormal phenomena, which, although very bad science, are still couched in acceptable scientific terms. On which to the topic on Reincarnation, what does it mean?" she looked at the class.  
students blinked at her, they were hand rising up making her smile, Darcaniea chuckled as her hand was up same Rick, Jess pointed to a boy "You, Greg can you tell me what it means?" he flushed and nodded "a person or animal in whom a particular soul is believed to have been reborn?" Jess smiled "Yes! Reincarnation is the philosophical or religious concept that an aspect of a living being starts a new life in a different physical body or form after each biological death. It is also called rebirth or transmigration, and is a part of the Saṃsāra doctrine of cyclic existence. It is a central tenet of all major Indian religions, namely Buddhism, Hinduism, Jainism, and Sikhism. The idea of reincarnation is found in many ancient cultures, and a belief in rebirth/metempsychosis was held by Greek historic figures, such as Pythagoras, Socrates, and Plato. It is also a common belief of various ancient and modern religions such as Spiritism, Theosophy, and Eckankar and is found as well in many tribal societies around the world, in places such as Australia, East Asia, Siberia, and South America. Know if you all don't already, is that I'm a reincarnation myself" eyes widen in shook "How...?" a girl asked, Jess chuckled "if you all didn't take world history which I know most of you did. In the Celtica History, the great queen and mother of Celtica, Regina Mikcloud lived over 20,000 years ago. There is a portrait of her in the grand palace in the royal palace in the royal capital, its identical to me in everyway. Sabo can confirm it." The students turn to him and he nodded to them "Now then, In traditional belief and fiction, a ghost is a manifestation of the spirit or soul of a person. Alternative theories expand on that idea and include belief in the ghosts of deceased animals. Sometimes the term "ghost" is used synonymously with any spirit or demon, however in popular usage the term typically refers to a deceased person's spirit.

The belief in ghosts as souls of the departed is closely tied to the concept of animism, an ancient belief which attributed souls to everything in nature. As the 19th-century anthropologist George Frazer explained in his classic work, The Golden Bough (1890), souls were seen as the creature within that animated the body. Although the human soul was sometimes symbolically or literally depicted in ancient cultures as a bird or other animal, it was widely held that the soul was an exact reproduction of the body in every feature, even down to clothing the person wore. This is depicted in artwork from various ancient cultures, including such works as the ancient Egyptian Book of the Dead (ca. (1550 BCE), which shows deceased people in the afterlife appearing much as they did before death, including the style of dress.

Although the evidence for ghosts is largely anecdotal, the belief in ghosts throughout history has remained widespread and persisten" Sabo was smiling at her, she was doing good for her first time teaching.

At River's, River was in the family room watching TV and snacking on Cookies, she was in a orange Maternity tee that had two bubbles and read 'Twin 1' and 'Twin 2' and black leggings. Renia was putting her feet for her, River smiled. Kaname then appeared in the room "Renia I need to talk to you..." Renia looked up and nodded "I'll be right back sweetie" River smiled and nodded. Renia got up and followed Kaname outside. Closing the door, Kaname bite his lip "Renia.. Haru... is.." Renia's eyes widen "No... tell me its not true..." Kaname nodded "Zach found him... Haru apparently went to Zach's... barely alive and he died in Zach's arms... Zach then had to fight off the chimera clan, he got slightly wounded himself ..." Renia bite her lip "our son..." Kaname held her "we need to tell River" Renia shook her head "No! it will destroy her... she's pregnant Kaname we cant bring that stress on her..." Kaname kissed her forehead "WE tell her or she finds out the hard way that we kept It from her..." Renia frowned and looked down "Alright... lets tell her..." they both walked back into the house and into the Livingroom. Renia and Kaname looked at River "River sweetie..." River looked up and blinked "Mama, papa? What is it...?" she did get up rubbing her back, Renia frowned "You should sit back down..." River crossed her arms "Tell me what's wrong then I'll sit back down" they both frowned at her and nodded "Sweetie... your bother... he got attacked by the Chimera clan..." River's eyes widen she shook "tell me is okay?!" Kaname shook his head "No hunny.. he dead..." River's eyes widen more and bite her lip and back up into the wall shaking her head "No your lying!" Kaname and Renia stepped her "No where not lying hunny you need to calm down the twins" River started to scream with tears down her face "NO! he isn't dead! NO NO NO!" Renia bite her lip "River please calm down!" Then suddenly River gasped out loudly as they hear something splash on the ground, they looked and it was wet, Renia's eyes widen "Oh no her water broke..." Kaname started panic "shit River! Stay calm..." River started to panic as she felt pain suddenly on her side "AHHHH!" she scream, Renia and Kaname eyes widen "Shit! Kaname we need to get her to Zach right away, the hospital here is still closed down!" Renia shouted helping River out of the room as she screams again "AHHHHH!" Kaname bite her lip "I'll call Dante right away" he followed her taking out his phone calling dante.

Dante sighed. He couldn't get anything done today. He answered his ringing phone. "Yes, what is it." "Dante its Kaname! I need you to bring Terry right away to your house with Zach know! River is going into pre Labor!" Dante can hear River screaming "AHHHHH! It hurts!"

"Alright." Dante says as he hangs up. He sighs as he grabs his keys. He gets up heading to Terry's class which was a cooking class. Reaching the class, he opened the door just in time to see a cake splatter all over the room. Sanji was frowning as Luffy and the others laughed. Dante cleared his throat, making them stop and look at him. They gulp. Dante looked around. "Terry, with me now." Terry got up, he wasn't covered in cake batter like the rest. "Yes uncle?" "Just come."

Terry and Dante left the school house. "Uncle what's going on?" "River has gone into pre-labor." Dante says getting in the car. Terry's eyes widen. "What do you..." "No questions, just get in so we can get there." Terry nodded as he got in the car.

Renia and Kaname arriving at Zach's house by there ninja speed, the place was covered with top black ghost ops. They frowned as headed for inside, River was tearing and in pain "it hurts..." they frowned. Inside, Renia right away screamed for Zach "ZACH!" they hear foot steps down the stairs and Zach eyes widen "What's wrong?" Renia and Kaname frowned "we told her about Haru and she's gone into pre labor! Please help her" Zach bite his lip "Follow me know, Op 23" he appeared next to Zach "Yes king Zach?" "When Dante gets here and tell him to go the underground lab under the house" the op nodded and disappeared, Zach quickly lead Kaname, Renia and River to the basement.

Terry was sighing as Dante sped down the street. "What is it?" "I hope she didn't push herself so hard for this to happen...I told her to take it easy..." Dante shook his head. "You'll learn quickly that with this family, 'taking it easy' is more like a suggestion to them then actually doing it." Terry frowned. "Don't worry River and the babies will be fine." Terry looked at him and nodded.

Within minutes, after speeding down the road Dante and Terry arrive at the house. Terry quickly got out and rushed to the house with Dante behind him. Terry ran inside and looked around. Dante walked and as soon as he did Op appeared "Lord Dante, King Zach as asked me to tell you to go down to the lab" Dante nodded and led Terry to the basement. Walking through the basement and taking the elevator down to the lab, they both walked out of it and stepped into the lap. They both can hear River screaming in pain, it came from the tank room.

Terry frowns as he spotted them. River was laying on the bed with a hospital gown on her, Renia Kaname were on her left side holding her hands. Zach was checking on the high tech holo screen on her vitals. Terry quickly went to her. "River!" River smiled "Terry..." Zach noticed Dante as he stepped to him

"How is she." "she's doing fine but... this is her last month... the twins are coming 3 weeks premature on the last month... The scans show they are perfectly health though but I would keep them in the Nicu machine for the rest of the 3 weeks... She is fully detailed but the girls are being stubborn they wont turn around I would have to give her a C-section..." Renia and Kaname frowned they felt guilty for putting this on their daughter "Were sorry River..." River shook her head "No... its not your fault..."

Terry frowned. "Sorry for what? What happened? Better yet, shouldn't your brother be here? Where is he?" River bite her lip and didn't answer, Kaname looked at Terry "later, now lets focus on the twins being born" Zach nodded "Dante go get me the Epidural on the shelve behind us" he asked.

Dante nodded and went to get the Epidural. Zach quickly rolled up his sleeves and took put his gloves on and moved to River "Alright River were gonna be giving you a shot of Epidural, this will ease your pain has I give you a C-section" river frowned but nodded to him. Terry held her hand. "I'm right here with you." Dante came back over with the needle of Epidural "alright lets move her to the side carefully" Zach says, him, Dante and Mikey moved River slightly on her side showing her bare back "alright Dante, right above the pelvis" Dante nodded and stick River where Zach told him too. River hissed in pain slightly "ow..."

Terry rubbed his thumb over her hand. Putting her back on her back gently "Alright it should kick in right about know" they see River sigh with a smile "I feel so much better... I cant feel anything" Zach chuckled "alright, Dante get the two Nicu machines over here"

Dante did what he asked. Zach lifted River's gown up showing her tummy, Zach picking the right scalpel he right away did classical vertical uterine incision on River's pregnant tummy. Dante was watching the holo screen on River vitals and the babies' vitals. Kaname and Renia watch as Zach successfully cuts River opened, River laid there holding Terry's hand "I can't feel anything..."

"It's okay. The babies are okay." Terry says. Zach smiled and put down the scalpel, he reached in with her "Dante get ready for the first one" "Yeah." Terry watch as Zach pulled out his first daughter, she has slight blueish hair on her, her cries echoed in the room. Renia and Kaname smiled at her, River blinked and looked and her eyes widen "Terry..." Zach smiled "Baby girl A, Terry you wanna cut her umbilical cord"

"I'm only one handed here. I'd really like to keep holding River's hand until this is over." He says. Zach smiled and handed the baby to Dante, Zach right away reached in for the other baby. Terry kisses the back of River's hand. "One down one more to go." Dante cut the cord for Terry and placed Baby A in blanket and handed her to Kaname, Kaname blinked at his granddaughter he smiled at her. Zach pulled out the 2nd twin, her cries were loud as her sister's, she came out looking identical to her sister. Zach smiled "Identical twins" River smiled "Terry our twins... Valora and Esme..." Zach handed Dante the 2nd twin

Terry smiled. Renia got up as Dante finished wrapping her in a blanket "you two can wash the babies off over there" Renia smiled and took baby B, her and Kaname went to the go wash them off as Zach went to fix up River. River smiled and closed her eyes "our girls are finally here..." Terry kissed her forehead. "Yes, they are."

Oichi was working on her work. She had heard that Dante had came to get Terry and they left for some reason. She didn't think much of it. Since she had nothing but electives she would be leaving after lunch. She was going to leave Niko here until school was over then come back and get him. She didn't want to but like Kaeden she had to let him go at one point. He had been stuck in the house since he was a baby other then birthday partys and events he hasn't even had contact with other kids. She didn't want him to grow up to be a loner even though Dante wanted him home school until this whole Doflamingo thing is done but she couldn't do that. Who knows when he'd be caught.

She sighs and places her head on her desk. She felt a rub on her back. "Oichi?" She looked over to see Vivi looking at her with a worried expression. "I'm good Vivi, just been thinking to much." Vivi smiled. "Class is almost over. You have like two more classes right and then your free to go home." Oichi smiles and sits up. "Your right, by the way I have something to tell you so call me when you get out school okay." Vivi looked at her and nodded. "Okay."

Jess was looking over some worksheet, Sabo had hacked into the secretly cameras as he watches Elvira in her preschool class. He smiled to see Elvira was working on finger painting, she was finger panting a picture of a her family.  
"How cute fingering painting a picture us" Jess blinked and smiled "How cute but don't be spying on her she is fine"  
Sabo pouted, the bell rang as it was a start for lunch "go and get some lunch a mountain it know shoo" Sabo sighed and walked out.

At Zach's, River was up in the guest room sleeping. The Nicu's with the babies in them where up there with her. Terry was in the hallway with Kaname and Renia, Zach and Dante were in the room with river and the babies. "So whats going on." Kaname and Renia frowned "Terry...Haru isn't coming..." "Is that right..." Terry says. Renia looked down "Terry... he was killed hours before River went into pre-labor..." "I see...I know it's was something you needed to tell River but, why didn't you wait until the babies were born. It was risky to tell her like..." Renia and Kaname frowned "Keeping it from her would have made matters more worse..."

Terry sighs and rubs his head. "...but I understand...I'm going to go sit with River now." He says turning to leave. He walked in to the room to see Zach with his shirt off and Dante checking over the deep katana slash on his back, it was stitched up. Terry ignored them for the moment and went to River.

Zach sighed. "The chimera clan dared to step foot on my territory... I fought against them and their commander got me by slashing me with his katana..." "Doesn't look to bad." Dante says looking at it. "There katanas are coated with elixir that makes it hard for me to heal as fast as I normal do..." "So what do you plan on doing now?" Dante asked Zach smirked "I have their commander, just waiting for someone to torture him. Before he ordered them to attack me they command me to hand over the rest of the dragon clan" "Ho? How bold of them." Dante says.

"I of course told them no and leave before I kill them all but they attack me anyways... Jetter is gonna be coming here with a guest, that needs questioning from Renia and Kaname, they don't wanna move far from River and the twins" "That's understandable." They suddenly hear the one of the babies make a baby noise and looked towards them. Terry looked down at baby B who was awake, she looked up at him, she had River's light blue eyes. She smiled up at him. Terry smiled back at her and stuck his hand through one of the holes. He rubs her cheek. She was soft like River. She made a cute baby noise, grabbed his finger with such strength making him smirk at her. Her eyes shined a slight blue. "Cute." Terry says wiggling her hand a bit. She smiled more and did a very cute giggle at him. Zach was smiling "aww so cute" Zach got up and put his shirt on, him and Dante stepped over and looked down. Zach was smirking "My look at those eyes shine." Terry chuckles. Dante looks at his watch. "I'll be taking my leave for now. It should be lunch time right now. Terry take as much time as you need for now." Terry looked at him. "Uncle...but..." Dante shook his head. "I'm serious Terry. Take online classes if you are truly concerned about your work, which I know for a fact that you're not." Terry looks down slightly. "Your concerns no longer need to be on Oichi. You got a family now focus on that." Terry looks at him. He looked a bit sad but he nodded. "Yes uncle...thank you..."

At the end of the school day Oichi was coming back from her shop. She had gotten the news from Terry that River had the babies a bit earlier then expected but everything was okay. He even sent her pictures of the twins. She was happy that he was happy with his new family. She pulled into the school lot just as the bell was ringing. She parked the car and went to the day care section.

Niko was in the room with the rest of kids getting ready to go home. He was standing alone near the corner waiting for Oichi. He was holding the pictures he drew and the work he got down. One of the kids spotted him and walked over to him. "Hi!" Niko looked at him and held his bear tighter. "Hi..." He says softly. The kid reached up and poked Nikos's head. "Funny hair!" He laughed. Niko frowned and looked down. The kid poked Niko's cheek. "Funny eyes to! Haha." The boy spotted Niko's bear and his eyes sparkled. "Cool bear!" He took it from Niko. Niko dropped his work. "No! That's mine!" He reached out for it but the boy moved away running away with the bear. Niko tears up. "My bear!" He was about to run after the boy when he was grabbed from behind. He looked up to see Baby 5 smiling. "Hi Niko, it's time to take you to your mama."

Oichi was walking to the room where Niko was. She hope he made at least one friend. A few teen moms were there gathering their kids. Oichi walked in and looked around. She didn't see Niko, making her frown. She walked around the room. "Niko!?" Her heart started to speed up a bit but she kept calm for now as she looked around. She then spotted Niko's bags and papers on the floor. "Oh, no...no no no no!" She says panicking. The students glanced her way. Oichi picked up his papers and bag. "Niko!" She says looking around again. The teacher came over to her. "What's wrong!?" Oichi grabbed her. "My son! My son Niko! Where is he! He has blond hair with purple streaks and purple eyes! Please tell me where he is now!" Oichi says panicking. The teacher frowned. "H-He was over here standing in the corner. He might have wonder out the class room?" Oichi glared at the woman as her eyes glowed. "WHY WERENT YOU WATCHING HIM!" She yelled making everyone jump in the room. Oichi quickly left the room in tears. "Niko!" She yelled through the sea of students pushing past them.

Jess and sabo that was picking up Elvira, they heard Oichi screaming. There eyes widen and rushed to Oichi "Oichi! What's wrong?!"  
"Niko! I can't find Niko!" Oichi says in tears. Jess's eyes widen "Niko is missing!?" Elvira frowned "Daddy! Find niko!" she said in his arms. Jess was walking with Oichi. "Niko! Niko were are you!" Oichi shook as she grabbed her face. "Where is my son!" She yelled making the students eyes widen at her. Jess growled looked around "Where is my Nephew!"

Oichi then froze. Her eyes turned yellow and she took off down the hall. She had caught Niko's scent and a familiar one with him. Her aura turned dark. 'I'll kill them!' She screamed in her head as she bares her fangs slightly. Jess gasped "Oichi!" Jess took after her, Elvira frowned "Daddy follow!" Sabo nodded and took off after them.

Dante was smoking out the window of his office when he spotted three students leaving in a hurry. He narrowed his eyes, at the same time he felt Oichi's aura rise. He frowned. "Karasu, Balor." They both appeared behind him. "Follow those students bring them to me." They both nodded and left. Dante then quickly left his office to find Oichi.

Mikey was walking down the hall when he bumped into someone in a hurry. He looked down to see Baby 5. She was holding a child, with a hat over his head. "You look like you're in a hurry..." Mikey says narrowing is eyes. Baby 5 smiled. "Yes, I'm taking my nephew back to his dad. He can be such a worry wort sometimes." "Uh huh...you know your 'nephew' is wearing some very rare clothing." Baby 5 smiles. "His dad makes a lot of money...now if you will excuse me." She walked around Mikey but, Mikey grabbed the back of her uniform. "What's funny is that your 'nephew' is wearing the same clothes my nephew is wearing." Baby 5 eyes widen as she was thrown into the lockers. She gasped out as Mikey took the child from her arms. "No!" Mikey took the hat off to see a confused Niko.

"...I see...so your after Niko..." Baby 5 frowns and tries to run but Mikey grabs her and pins her back up against the locker. "Ah ha...you think I'll let you get away? You got some guts trying a stunt like this inside the school." "That brat belongs to the young lord! I will bring him back even at the cost of my life!" She yells sending him a death glare. Mikey smirks. "Ho? Then lets put that to the test right now." Baby 5 frowned until he let her go. Baby 5 growled at him until she saw, from the corner of her eyes a very pissed and angry Oichi running right for her.

Before Baby 5 could react Oichi had reached her and threw a punch right in Baby 5's face. The punch sent Baby 5 blasting down the hall and right into the lockers. Mikey whistle's. "Good thing students don't walk this way much." Niko's eyes were wide as Oichi took him out of Mikey's arms. "Niko! My baby!" She cried. "Mama? No cry." He hugs her back confused at what was going on. Mikey quickly went to remove Baby 5 from the lockers before anyone saw her. Oichi dropped to the floor hugging and snuggling Niko. "I was so scared! I wont let them take you! I refuse it...I'll protect you." Oichi says hugging him tighter. Niko was resting his cheeks on her shoulder. He didn't know why she was crying but he hugged her anyways. Jess appeared near them and she dropped to her knee's "Oh thank Niko your okay..!" Sabo and Elvira arrived, Sabo sighed in relief. Jess stood up "Mikey bring her over here now!" Mikey shrugs and drags a half conscience Baby 5 to her. Jess's eyes glared at baby 5 and she smacked baby 5 in the face "How dare you take my nephew! I have the right mind to sentence you by beheading...!"

Baby 5 spit out blood missing Jess's face by a few inches. "Screw you. You think I care if I die. All your threats will be for nothing." Baby 5 eyes Oichi. "It's only a matter of time until the young lord has you and your bastard son." Oichi glared at her as she kept her hold on Niko. "There is more of us here clueless little Oichi. All we need is one chance like today. No one here gives a shit if you're on a different land. We are everywhere, you can't hide from us and we won't stop until our young lord has both of you and your entire families head on platter." She laughed and then coughed out. Jess bite her lip in anger, then suddenly she was ripped out of Mikey's arms and was yelled up against the wall by Darcaniea her eyes were piercing glowing red she was growling at her, Jess gasped "Wait Darcaniea! Don't your pregnant!"

Mikey walked over to Oichi not completely caring about Baby 5 life. Darcaniea squeezed Baby 5's neck, Baby 5 eyes widen as she could see nothing but darkness into Darcaniea's eyes as her black aura was visible to the eyes "let me kill her..."

"Drop her." They hear. They turned to see Dante walking to them. Jess looked at Dante, Darcaniea growled at him. Oichi looked at him. "Papa...she tried to take Niko!" Mikey turned to him. Dante frowned. "I will deal with that as well but, for now I need her alive so I can pick her brain. I need to weed out all the little worms and what better way for me to find out then to have a top family member in my presence" Jess looked at Darcaniea "Please... sis.. let her go..." Darcaniea closed her eyes and growled and dragged her but the next to Dante and threw her by his feet "get her out of my sight before I change my mind..." Jess held her hand "Calm down please for Ebony's sake..."

Baby 5 coughed looking up at Dante. She growled. "You...you were the young masters friend...how dare you betray him..." Dante looked down at her. "I don't know what lies you have been feeding yourself but me and that man was never friends. He tried to use me but got play from right under his nose." Baby 5 frowned and jumped up, taking out a hidden knife under a layer of shirt. "If I kill you now, the young master will be happy!" She charged at Dante and stabbed him in the center of his gut. Oichi's eyes widen as she turned Niko's head away, while Mikey chuckles. Jess's eyes widen and gasped "Dante!" Sabo quickly covered Elvira's eyes." Darcaniea's eyes widen in shock

Baby 5 was stun as the blood spared from the wound. She looked up at Dante who didn't even flinch. His expression didn't change at all. "Yes, blindly following that man will get you into a situation like this. Nothing about his enemy's." He grabbed Baby 5's hand and with a switch hit to the neck she blacked out. Her body fell limp to the floor. Dante sighed. Oichi went to him. "Papa..." "I'm fine Oichi." He pulls the knife out. "It's a flesh wound. Nothing serious." Karasu appeared beside him holding Niko's bag and work papers. "You all go home now." Dante says, picking Baby 5 up. "Mikey stay with your sister for tonight." Mikey nodded. "Got it!" He took Niko's things from Karasu before he disappeared.

Oichi frowned and hugged Niko. "Is there really no safe place for us...m-maybe I should consider leaving..." Jess's eyes widen "Leave...?" Darcaniea was frowning Mikey frowned. "Sis..." "I don't know what else to do. The moment I let my guard down something happens! I thought Niko would be safe here. I want him to go to school, make friends, be freaking normal and not stuck in the house." She tears up. "How can I give him a peaceful life when we're being hunted..." Mikey patted her head. "How about we go home now. This can be a talk for another time maybe." He grabbed her hand and pulled her away, heading outside. Jess was frowning at this'oichi is gonna leave...' "Sabo lets go..." Sabo frowned nodded following Jess with Elvira, Darcaniea put her head on the wall she didn't want Oichi to leave with her godson, to feel afraid.

Outside, going to the car Oichi say a young girl with her son. "Where did you get this chewed up bear from?" She heard someone. She turned to see a young girl holding her son. Her eyes widen as she saw the boy holding Niko's bear. Niko frowned. "My bear! Mine!" He says frowning. Oichi frowned and walked over to them. "Excuse me, that's my son's bear." The girl looked at her and frowned. "Excuse me, but my son found this bear in the school so it's..." Oichi took the bear from the boy making him gasp. Oichi held the bear up to the girls face, showing her Niko's name. "I made this for MY son and I know for a fact that he would never leave it just laying around." "He took bear!" Niko says pointing to the boy.

Oichi looked at the boy who hide behind his mother. The young girl didn't take to kindly at that. "How dare that brat accuse my son of taking something! You need to teach him some manners!" She says pointing at Niko. Oichi growled and smacked the girl with Niko's bear. Niko giggled at that. "You need to learn manners yourself! Teach your son not to take things away that aren't his!" She smacked the girl with the bear again. "Teach him that if he keeps that up then he'd never have any friends!" She then looked down at the boy who whimpered.

Oichi smiles at him sweetly, Making him blush a bit. He hid behind his mother's legs again, who was still stun by the teddy bear slap. "Please don't take peoples things away." She put Niko down. In front of them. "My Niko is a shy person and he doesn't have a lot of friends so maybe you two can start over?" The boy looked at Niko was now holding his bear. He looked down and then at the boy. He held his hand out. "Be friends?" The boy's eyes widen.

He was about to go to Niko before his mother grabbed him. "Like HELL I'm letting my son be friends with that brat!" Niko frowned and looked down hurt. Oichi frowned at the girl as she literally toss the boy in the back seat. She slammed the door closed, sent a glare to both Niko and Oichi, got in her car and drove off. Oichi sighs. "I swear people these days..." She heard Niko sniffing. "No friends..." Oichi smiles slightly and picks him up. "It's okay my little monkey. Your gonna make a lot of friends one day. Let's go home and see Kaeden and eat some applesauce okay?" Niko nodded as they walked to their car with Mikey in tow.

At Zach's, Zach was sitting outside with Terry, Kaname and Renia. Black ops were watching over River and the babies. Terry wanted to be with River and his girls but he had be out here with them. As they stood there they felt something, Zach sighed and stood up as a figure suddenly was standing there before them, he was 6'0. Deep blue hair, grey blue eyes. Dark blue tattoo on the head means a sacrifice, he was wearing light blue shirt, with dark blue pants and boots, he had a dark blue kimono coat on over his shirt and sword on his right side. Just by looking at him he had Cold-impulsive and repulsive character, very straightforward look. Kaname and Renia frowned at him

Terry sighed mentally. He could care less about what was going on really. He would have rather be with River and the twins. Why did he have to be dragged away from them. Zach closed his eyes and smiled slightly "Lord Oni, its good see you again" Oni gave Zach a cold look "King Zachariah... Its been far to long... decades?" Zach nodded "Lord Oni, I called you hear to take off the hit on the rest of the dragon clan" Oni closed his eyes and sighed "No" Zach bite his lip. Kaname growled "we did nothing to you!"

"Just kill him already..." Terry says frowning. "Silence beast I'm talking" he looked at Terry, Zach put a hand on Terry's shoulder making him look down. Zach looked at Oni "Oni, it was not the dragons clan fault" "the prince of the dragon clan took my son, starting a war. This is your last warning vampire, you will hand over Lord Kaname, Lady Renia, Lady River and the two twins that were just born"

"Like hell anyone is..." Terry growled out. Zach had him firmly where he was, he wouldn't move Zach's eyes glowed making Oni step back slightly "gonna use your inhuman powers on me vampire?" Zach bite his lip "I'm not a vampire! Haru didn't do what he did!" Oni growled back "I saw him murder my son!"

"your both right" they look to see Jetter step over with someone in a strait jacket, Oni glared "King Jetter" Jetter grabbed the person and pushes him forward, it was victor himself "He was reasonable" Zach nodded, Kaname and Renia growled as their eyes turned into the slit form "He kidnapped Haru at his teenage years and placed a chip in his head, controlling him. The real Haru was locked away behind the chip until it was fired releasing the real Haru... That chip made the fake Haru kill your son, Victor is the reason why your son is dead, I ask you this, please drop this hits on the dragon clan..." Oni was biting his lip glaring at Victor, victor sighed "you said I was gonna visit my lovely red headed future queen not by all these disgusting half breads" Kaname growled "How dare you I should kill you for what did to my son!" Terry sighed mentally again. Oni sighed and closed his eyes "fine, the hit on the dragon clan is off" Kaname and Renia sighed in relief. 'Great can we go now...' Terry says to himself.

"Give me victor" Oni said with a cold glare, Jetter sighed "I knew you were gonna ask for him" Victor frowned "What your gonna give me away?!" Jetter just laughed at him "I kept you long enough, time to transfer you" Victor growled "You cant do that to me!" they suddenly heard a gasp and turn there heads to see Jess standing there with Sabo next to, he was holding Elvira. She was shaking from seeing victor, Victor smirked at her "Well isn't my lovely red head queen"

Sabo glared and stood in front of Jess. "Aren't you suppose to be dead!?" Elvira frowned "mama!" Jess shook her head and grabbed her and went inside, Sabo stayed out side glaring deadly at victor. Victor frowned "You whore! I'll teach you for having another baby with that peasant crap!" he was about to march to her. Sabo blocked his way. "You really think I'm gonna let you touch MY wife!?" Victor bite his lip "Wife...? He looked at Jetter "you married you niece off to the peasant...?" Jetter sighed a crossed his arms "he isn't a peasant Victor... if you ever did your reach like I did on everyone 3 years ago, he's far from a peasant" Victor looked back at Sabo and growled "He's a noble then...?" Sabo smirked at him.

"enough, Oni you can take him know, don't wanna stress out Jess even more with her being pregnant with twins" Victor growled "I kill you!" he charged at Sabo Zach sighed "idiot..." Kaname and Renia shook their heads.

Sabo stopped Victor by grabbing his neck squeezing. "You wouldn't be able to kill me so easily." Oni stepped over grabbed Victor by the hair from Sabo's grip "I'll be leaving know, I'll come and back later to talk with you two later" he looked at Kaname and Renia, they nodded to him he soon disappeared. Zach sighed "This is such a pain..." Sabo growled went inside, he knew Jess was gonna head into River's room. Terry was following him. Zach took out his phone and texted Dante 'can you pick up Ty and Robin form Lily's? bring them here' 'I'm a little busy at the moment. I'll tell Axel to pick them up and drop them off.' Dante sends back.

Jess and Elvira was in River's room upstairs, River was up eating something light. Jess was looking at the twins in the Nicu "There so cute..." River smiled and then frowned "They were born 3 weeks in my last premature... I hate seeing them in the nicu's..." Elvira was sitting next to River smiled "Babies out?!" River nodded "Yeah the girls were born today" Elvira giggled, Sabo and Terry stepped in "Daddy up I wanna see the babies" Sabo smiled down at her picking up and walked Elvira over to the twins. River smiled at Terry "Hey hunny"

"Hey, good to see you up." River smiled and took a bite of her soup. Elvira looked down at them and she blinked "Was I this tiny...?" Jess and Sabo chuckled "Yeah" "Why they in there...?" Elvira asked with a frowned "that's because they were born early" Terry went by River and kissed her forehead before sitting down to watch her eat.

Dante was heading to one of his many house in Grand line. He had finished texting Axel to pick up Ty and Robin.

He was driving out of the town of Grand Line and into the forest. He drove for a while until he reached the deepest part of the forest. From there he parked his car near a large oak tree. He then walked the rest of the way down a thin path. Soon he came upon one of his modern luxury homes. It was about 15,000 square feet of living space. To big for comfort really. He only used it when he needed to be alone. He then smirked. If he brought Zach here he wondered how long it would take them to destroy every bedroom in this house.

He looked down at his stomach and held it. He was still bleeding from earlier after Baby 5 stabbed him. He needed to get cleaned up before heading home. He walked up to his house and walked in. Walking to one of the bedrooms, which was white all over with black bedsheets and pillows. He took his shirt off and looked at his wound in his stomach. "It's not deep where I would bleed to death. He walked into the bathroom to get his first aid kit. He then sat down to clean himself up and stich himself.

Karasu appeared in front of him. "My Lord...everything is ready." Dante nodded. "Go check on Oichi and Niko for me. Tell Mikey to call Zach and tell him that he's staying with Oichi for the night. Also, if he already doesn't know go explain what happened and the news we already know about today and the spies within his kingdom." Karasu nodded and disappeared. Dante stopped for a second. His body felt numb for a bit. He then shakes it off and goes back to fixing his stomach.

Axel arrived with Robin and Ty, Robin giggled getting out of the car with ty.

"Thanks uncle Axel." Axel smiled. "Take care shrimp." Ty waved bye to him. Robin smiled skipping to the door, the front door opened. Kaname smiled "Come on in" Robin giggled and stepped in "Where's auntie...?" "Upstairs hunny but we need to have a word with you" Robin blinked at then, Ty stepped in closing the door Renia knelled down to Robin "Hunny... Daddy isn't gonna be around anymore..." Robin frowned "Why...?"

Ty frowned. "Sweetie... Daddy passed...away" Robin's eyes widen "Passed away... NO your lying! Daddy is coming!" Ty looked at Robin who started to cry. "No... no.. daddy..." Kaname knelled down "robin hunny calm down..." she kept on crying making Terry come downstairs and frowned to see Robin crying "Daddy... daddy...!" Terry sighed and walked to her. He picked her up. "Hey, Hey, its okay. Your dad might not be here now but didn't you two have fun together?" Robin sniffed and nodded "Yes..."

"Good. Now what we need to do is to remember your dad in those happy memories of yours. I don't think he wants to see his little angel crying. He wants her to be super happy and cute just like you always are." Robin sniffed and nodded and hugged ty "Uncle..."

Terry smiled holding her tight. Renia and Kaname stood up "Why don't you bring her up to River's room, Zach is making dinner"

"Yeah, come." Terry says. Jess, Sabo and Elvira already left before Axel dropped off Ty and Robin. Reaching the room, Terry stepped in with Robin in his arms and ty behind. River was holding Valora, both the twins were wearing a Newborn Clothes Cute Cartoon Fox Short Sleeve Summer Infant onesies, one was a soft pink and the other was a grey. Valora was wearing the soft pink and Esme was wearing the grey one. On the back of the onesies were their names so they can tell them apart. River breast feeding Valora, she smiled looking at Robin and Ty "Hey you two how was school?" Robin smiled as Terry put her down, she stepped to the bed "she's cute... Which one?" River chuckled "Valora" Ty stood next to Terry looking at River and the twins. Valora stopped pushing herself away from River's breast, She chuckled River quickly covered her breast "Terry the cloth over my shoulder please" Terry walked over and placed he cloth over her sholder. River smiled and rubbed her back gently, River looked at Ty "Ty come here"

Ty walked to her. They hear Valora burp softly making River and Terry smiled. River Gently placed Valora down in between her legs giving Ty and Robin the prefect view of her "Terry can you get Esme from the Nicu?" Terry nodded. Valora yawn slightly, River chuckled and looked to see her pacifier next to Ty "Ty you can give her the Pacifier"

Ty frowned but gave her the pacifier. They see Valora take the Pacifier in her mouth and sucked on it slightly and closing her eyes. Robin giggled softly "she's so cute..." Terry handed River Esme, she smiled and took Esme and started to breast feed her. Robin gently poked Valora's tummy making her squirm slightly but stayed asleep. Terry smiled at her.

Back at Dante's place he was sitting shirtless at a desk. His body was swearing slightly but he ignored it. He heard screams in front of him. He turned to see Balor braking the fingers of Baby 5. "Some women such as yourself can be so easily broken...I wonder how long it will take for you to talk. So let's talk about how many spies are within the Kingdoms starting with Zach's." Baby 5 breathes out and screams as Balor breaks more fingers. "This is a simple and easy thing. Breaking fingers are like a level one thing. I suggest you at least tell me about the spies." Baby 5 looked at him. She was covered in bruises and cuts all over her. "Or...we take it to the next level..." Dante says. Baby 5 said nothing. "Fine. It doesn't matter to me if you talk or not." He hit a button. Baby 5 eyes widen as she said the bodies of some of the family members of Dolfamingo's. Behind him was Bellamy who was slightly breathing. "Your friend here is next on the table before you." Balor took out a knife. "Now, before that I wonder how many stab wounds can you take before you bleed out. Don't worry though. I wont let you die. I might can't bring you back to life but, I have the means...a lot of means, to keep you just barely alive."

Baby 5 smirked at him. "I-If I die...I wont be the only one...going down..." Balor stabbed her in the right thigh making her scream. "Silence worm..." He says pushing the blade deeper. She screamed louder. Dante got up. "You can have your fun with her as long as she doesn't die. I'll be back in a few days after I finish picking Bellamy's brain." He got up feeling slightly sick to his stomach. Ignoring it he grabbed a extra shirt and left the house.

Balor looked up at Baby 5 and pulled the blade out. "It's been a while since I had a woman to mess with...I hope you don't pass out to quickly because that would be boring." He says licking the blood of his blade.

Zach was doing the dishes, he looked at the clock and frowned. Dante wasn't home yet. Zach missed him already, Mikey was staying with Oichi. River and Terry were gonna stay here for next 3 weeks until the twins are ready to leave the Nicu's. Terry came downstairs, Zach smiled at him "How's River and the twins?"

"They are fine. River is in the shower the twins are fast asleep again." Zach smiled "That's good, River needs a good shower. Are Ty and Robin in bed?" "Yeah." Zach smiled and sighed, Terry looked at him and frowned. "You okay?" Zach flushed "I just miss Dante... wondering when he will be back home that's all" Terry laughed slightly. "You could always call him or ask Gabby to send him a message." Zach smiled "I know..."

Suddenly Karasu appeared before him. "King Zach, Terry...I bring news from Lord Dante." Zach blinked at him "Oh..? is he okay?" "First, Lord Dante wishes to apologize for coming home late, earlier today, if you weren't already informed, Prince Niko was nearly kidnapped." Terrys eyes widen. "What?" Zach's eyes widen "What?!" "Thanks to Prince Mikey the kidnapper, a student at the school and one of Doflamingo's personal family members, was stopped before any harm could come to the prince however..." Terry frowned. "Well? Go on!" Terry says getting a bit pissed. Zach growled "Go on tell"

"Lady Oichi...her trauma has returned thanks to this, I haven't informed the Lord yet, but she is strongly considering leaving without saying a word to anyone..." Terry frowned. "Oichi wants to leave?" Zach's eyes widen and bite his lip.

"On another issue, we have words on the spies that are within your Kingdom..." Zach growled cracking a dish in the skin "As of right now, Lord Dante is pressing the issue of clearing your kingdom first. He says that he can't allow Doflamingo do as he please to his loved one." Zach flushed at this "Really...?" Terry chuckled. "I don't think you were supposed to say that to him out loud." Karasu nodded. "I'm aware of that but our Lord is very happy. I've never seen him this happy unless it's about his children. If he can't express his feelings for his lover then I shall express them for him." Zach smiled.

Karasu held up a flash drive. "These are the spies so far that Dante has weeded out in the last hour or so. He is own his way home now but he wanted you to have this. He said it is important that any of the doctors you have at the time of the baby's placement in the tank is to be either looked at or 'taken care of'. That is all I have to say for now. Everything he has on some of the spies are on that chip." Zach took out his hands and dried them off taking the chip. Karasu bowed slightly and disappeared. Terry sighed. "Oichi wants to leave...but I can't blame her...it's no longer safe for her anywhere." He looks down sadly and holds his right shoulder. "If I were stronger then I could protect her and River but I can't even do that...no wonder why my uncle doesn't trust me anymore..." Zach frowned "I know..."

Terry sighed. "You know...I love my uncle so much that I don't want him in the wedding..." Zach raised his eyebrow at him "Other then yours and his ones day Uncle always said he wanted to be in Oichi's wedding someday. It was the only wedding he'd like to actually be in and I want to keep it that way. I want that day to be special for him and Oichi you know..." Zach sighed. Terry was leaving to go check on the twins. "Thank you for being here for my uncle. I know everyone has there thoughts about Dawn but to be honest I truly feel something special between you and my uncle..." Zach smiled at him and then took out his phone calling Mikey.

"Hiya Dad!" Mikey says. "Mikey how is Oichi? Be honest with me" Zach said. "Mmm... well...she really stressing out right now. I don't know what to do to make her happy." Zach frowned "put her on the phone now"

He waited for a moment before he heard Oichi. "Hello..." She says softly. "Oichi listen to me hun, I know you are scared but I promise you that you and Niko will not be taken away. I will have Black ghost ops watching over you. You know the ghosts ops will watch over you and Niko or would you would you like to come here for awhile?" "...I don't know...I've heard that promise before and yet Niko and me are in more danger then before...I just wish he'd leave us alone." Zach frowned "I know hun, I know" He could hear her crying softly. "I just want to be normal for once...Why can't I be happy? Why do me and my family have to suffer?" Zach frowned "Oichi, please just come here" "I'm sorry I need to go...I'm not feel so well. T-Thank you for the offer and I'll think about it." She quickly hangs up. Zach frowns and sighs he was really worried about Oichi.

A hour or two later Dante walked in. "Zach..." He called out a bit weakly. Zach hearing his name rushed over to Dante. Dante looked up at him, holding his stomach. His stab wound as some how re opened. He looked down to see the blood on his hand, He coughed. "Zach..." Dante's eyes were going blank as he started to fall forward. Zach gasped "Dante...?" In Zach's arms Dante coughed heavily. Zach could feel the heat coming off his body. He was drenched in his own sweet and blood. His breathing was getting shallow. Zach started to panic and his eyes glowed Red "Renia! Kaname!" Renia and Kaname appeared quickly, their eyes widen to see Dante "We need to take him to the lab downstairs now!" they needed, Zach picked Dante up bridal style to see Terry rush down stairs "Zach I heard yelling what's..." he stopped as his eyes widen to see Dante.

"Uncle!?" Zach looked at him "stay with River in the twins" Zach walked away from and headed for the lab with Kaname and Renia.

Reaching the lab, Zach put Dante on one of the two beds In the back of the first room. Kaname was already drawing his blood, Zach was frowning holding his hands "Dante..." Zach turned his head as Kaname and Renia and Kaname already doing their trick get the poison from Dante's blood. Getting Kaname and Renia looked at, they frowned and took it the computer to analyze it more, he frowned and looked Dante, coming back with in minutes they frown at him "Zach... this homemade poison... It will take just months for us to find an antidote..." Zach bite his lip "Gabby"

Gabby appeared out of one of the computers. She stood in front of Zach and Dante. "Yes, how can I help you?" "Scan him please" Zach said kissing Dante's hand he was holding. Gabby looked at Dante and held her hands out. Her eyes glowed blue as she scans Dante. Her body then turned red. "Danger, Danger, Emergency. Lord Dante has been injected with poison O-26." Zach's eyes widen "What is poison O-26?" "O-26 a poison that begins to eats away at the cells stopping the healing process. The wound on my lord is still spreading, no matter how well stitched. If he is not treated his cells will start to break down, forcing all wounds to open and spared, he will bleed to death." Zach bite his lip "Where do we get this antidote?"

Karasu appeared. "Gabby..." Gabby looked at Karasu. "Lady Oichi needs to be brought here now. It is of upmost importance!" Gabby says. Karasu nodded and disappeared. Gabby looked back at Dante. "How foolish my lord...were you testing on yourself again?" Zach frowned "Is he testing poison on himself?" "Lord Dante has a lab stored somewhere that is full of poison. He sometimes tests it on himself. O-26 is one he himself created. The effects would be a burning sensation where the wound was injected at but since my Lord can't feel pain the only effect he would have is sweating." Zach frowned and shook her head "my silly Dante..."

Suddenly Karasu appeared with a puffy face Oichi. She was wearing a night gown that said 'I'd rather be in bed.' Her cheeks were puffy from crying. She whipped her eyes. "Why am I here..." She says before spotting Dante. "Papa...?" Gabby looked at Oichi. "Lady Oichi, I need to look inside your chip. It is the only place I do not have access to." Oichi frowned. "What for? No. I'm not allowed to give you access to it." Gabby brought up Dante's vitals. "Lord Dante has been poison my lady..." Oichi's eyes widen. "Since I do not have full access to the chips I can't locate the cure for this poison. If he is not treated with the next 72 hours..." Oichi frowned and looked at Dante. Zach looked at her "Please Oichi.."

"...Fine..." Oichi says. Gabby nodded. "Please, everyone other then King Zach must leave the room. I cannot access with viewing eyes other than King Zach. Kaname and Renia nodded and left.

Once everyone was out the room, Gabby placed her fingers on Oichi's head. Oichi's eyes closed as she felt a jolt in her head. "Now, shutting down the security system for all chips." Dante's body jolted. Zach didn't move and just sat there holding Dante's Upstairs Terrys body also jolted. His eyes widen as he rubbed his head.

A screen popped up behind Gabby, on the screen Zach saw different events within the chip in Oichi's head. He saw codes, maps, different faces in different counties. He saw some chips like a baby Oichi looking up with red eyes. He saw a younger and shy Danni. He saw a even younger Dante smiling on what look like to be the island. Zach flushed 'so cute...'

Oichi groans in pain. "Forgive me...I must go deeper..." Gabby says as more memories fast forward the happy memories started to turn dark. Zach saw moments of slaughter by both Dante and a small Oichi. He saw small events that led to the creation of one of Oichi's egos. Then Darkness. Zach frowned

Oichi started to shake a bit. "A little bit more my lady..." In the screen Zach saw a pair of red eyes glaring right at him." Zach glared back

Finally, the screen went off as Gabby located the cure. Gabby fizzes out a bit. "S-System...d-d-damaged...r-r-receiving secretly systems...s-s-s-sending coordinates..." Was the last thing she said before Gabby disappeared. Her ball stopped glowing and stopped moving and cracked. Zach frowned "gabby...?"

Oichi head was throbbing, she fell back into a pair of arms. She looked to see Karasu looking down at her. "Coordinates received. The house the cure is located at is not far. I shall be back." He says helping Oichi to her feet before disappearing. The room was spinning for Oichi but she managed to get to Dante and grabbed his hand. "Papa..." she squeezed his hand feeling his burring skin. Zach kissed his hand "Dante... my love."

Soon Karasu came back with a tube that said Y-26. He held it up to Zach. "The cure for O-26. Everything is already prepared." He opened the tube and pulled out a light green liquid. "It is to be injected in his right arm just below his elbow." Zach nodded and injected where he was told too. Finishing, he took out the needle and put it down and watched Dante closely.

Witin seconds, Dante's breathing returned to normal and his body heat started to lower back to regular. Oichi could feel his heart beat through his hand. She smiled and held his hand with both hers. "Papa..." She then frowned when she looked at his stomach. She reached down and pulled his shirt up. In the middle of his stomach was the open stab wound. It was still bleeding but the poison was fizzing out slightly, giving off a dark purple ooze. Karasu took out another tube with a fresh needle. He walked over to to Dante, on the other side of Oichi, He stuck the needle inside the wound and gathered a sample of the poison mixed in Dante's blood. "The cure should eat away the rest of the poison. He then pulled out a grayish color needle. It was hard to tell what color the liquid in. They watched Karasu inject Dante with this. Once he pulled out Oichi's widen as she watched the wound quickly heal itself. Zach smirked slightly "interesting"

"Healing Nanobots. Something he has been working on for Terry. He's only got it to this stage before the...turning into a woman...happened." Karasu says playing the needle back inside the tube. Zach kept holding Dante's hand "Lady Oichi, are you ready to return home?" Oichi nodded and kissed Dante on the cheek. "Please take it easy when you wake up and please, please don't ground me for letting Gabby use my chip." She turned and frowned at the crack ball Gabby was in. Karasu picked it up and placed it beside Dante. "Mikey is going to be worried when I tell him about this so please call when he wakes up." Oichi says to Zach. Zach nodded "I know just tell him to stay with you" Karasu picks Oichi up and disappears leaving a single black feather floating to the ground. Dante sighs out as he turns his head still out cold. Zach smiled softly and leaned down kisses his forehead "I love you dante"

Upstairs, River was pass out, she was wearing nothing but undies and a tank top, her tummy even after hours of giving birth was going down fast. A gel that Renia created to help bring down a pregnant tummy within hours after labor, River's tummy was still round but had gone down. Terry sat next to her looking down at her smiling.

Suddenly he heard a slight cry, it was coming from Esme. He got up and walked to the Nicu. Esme was wigging around in her Nicu fussing "Ahhhhhhhh!" "A fussy one aren't you..." he says smiling. He opened the Nicu up and reached down picking up Esme, her eyes widen as being picked up and her eyes locked with Terry's. "Hey there cutie." Esme smiled at him "Ahhhh..." she reached her tiny hand at him. Terry brought her up and bumped foreheads with hers. "To cute you are. Like your mom." She giggled at him making him smile. She giggled at him making him smile. "aww our daughter loves you" Terry turned to see River sitting up stretching, Esme was fussing again "aahhh..."

River chuckled. "She must be hungry, why don't you check her to see if she needs a change" Terry looked at Esme and sniffed her slightly and shakes his head. "I guess so." River chuckled "Well go on Change her" she stuck her tongue out, the newborn diapers are right here and the wipes." "I've seen Oichi change diapers and I know for a fact that I need a extra hand in this." He says walking over to River. He handed her Esme then went to go get the diapers and wipes. Esme smiled at her mother, River smiled back "did someone made a stinky?" River poked her tummy making Esme giggled. Reached out and grabbed the towel and gentle put it under her as Terry got back over with a diaper and the wipes, he placed them down as River took off Esme's diaper that's when Valora woke up by fussing, River chuckled.  
"Mama?" River called, Renia came walking in with a smiled "Yes honey?" River smiled cleaning off Esme who was babbling happily "Can you get Valora?" Renia smiled "Of course" Renia walked over to Valora's nicu. River finished cleaning Esme, she slipped the new diaper on her and folding the dirty one "Here put this is this in the incinerated. trash heap in the kitchen?" "Yeah, that I can do." Terry says taking the diaper. Leaving the room, he walked through the halls and down the stairs to the kitchen, reaching the kitchen he stepped to the wall where a touch screen was, he pressed his finger on it and active the trash system, the wall opened and Terry tossed it in has it was being incinerated. Terry pushed the screen again and it closed the wall turning off it "Terry..." Terry's eyes widen and turned around, but there was no one there.

He rubbed his ears a bit. It suddenly got cold in the kitchen, he frowned and looked around more but still no one. He closed his eyes and sighed he turned to the stairs and walked to it "Terry..." he stopped dead in his tracks as he felt someone was behind him, he sniffed slightly. It smelled it like death but it was Haru's scent. He frowned. "Look, whoever it is or whatever it is, spit out whatever you have to say. I don't have time nor am I in the room to play this little game." Terry says sighing. "Turn around idiot" it was Haru's voice. Turning around his eyes widen to see Haru standing there, he was see through and glowing blue. Terry sighs. "Just great...aren't you suppose to be dead or something." Haru chuckled "What does it look like, I'm a spirit, Zach put stone's with Quartz which give spirits energy. I came to check on my lovely sister and see my nieces" "Joy, see them and pass on already." Haru floated over to him "still being a jackass towards me even after I passed" he floated around him. "I told you before your not on my very short list of people I care about. That doesn't change just because you kicked the bucket." Haru chucked "I guess sense I'm no longer among the living, I have something to confess to you, even though River will never tell you because she thinks you will feel disgusted with her"

"Is that right..." Haru hovered to his face and whispered in his ear "we made love way before you two might" Terry frowned at him. Haru hovered above him "no need to get upset, after all the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree with you and Oichi doesn't it?" Terry smirked. "It really doesn't." Haru chuckled and disappeared "far well Terry" "Finally, move on to the pass already."

The next morning, Dante's eyes fluttered open. He frowned. He then noticed Zach that had his head on his chest, he could tell he was soundly asleep. He shook him gently. "Zach." Zach hummed slightly lifting his head and noticed Dante was awake, he smiled half tired and kissed him "Dante... How you feeling?" "Pissed..." He says getting up. "Extremely Pissed."

Zach frowned and held his hand "I'm pissed also... How long were you stabbed?! Your lucky we didn't decided to leave you pregnant... Dante you scared me..." Dante looked to see soft tears going down Zach's face.

Dante sighs and wipes the tears from his eyes with his free hands. "You have nothing to fear. I will not die so easy. Though it may sound unbelievable not even death could keep me apart from you." He kissed his forehead. Zach softly smiled "As for the stabbing." He pulled his shirt up looking at the healing scar. "The girl who tried to take Niko stabbed me earlier at the school house." He looked at Zach. "I'm bring Oichi here." Zach sighs "I tried to get to to come here but she refused too"

"She doesn't have much of a choice at this point." He stood up and took his shirt off fully. "She's no longer safe where she is and I highly doubt she would make up her mind about moving back to the island." Zach nodded "She can take the batman bedroom down here"  
"Gabby..." Dante says and looked around. He looked back on the bed to see Gabby's ball cracked. "Gabby?" He picked her ball up. "...What did you do to your system..." Zach frowned "her ball cracked trying to find your andiot going through oichis chip.."

Dante frowned and walked to the computer that was in there. He typed in something and the computer started to fizz a bit. He typed a bit more before Gabby's face popped up. "Ah...M-Master..." Dante sighed. "Gabby..." "Before you say anything just think that your life was on the line. I did what needed to be done." Dante sighs. "I'll deal with that later for now. Contact Oichi. Tell her to pack a bag along with Niko." Gabby nodded. "Yes sir." She disappeared off the screen. Dante rubbed the back of his neck. His scars were aching. Zach hugged him from behind "will you be able to fix Gabby?"

"Gabby can self heals her system in case this happens." He looked down at her ball. "It's a simple fix for her ball." Zach smiled "Come on let's go upstairs" "Only for a moment. I'll have to go get Oichi myself. That stubbornest side of her will be the death of everyone in that house." He says walking to the stairs.

A couple of days passed. It was now October 20th, a bit late in the evening, Danni was getting out of her car at Lily's. She was wearing a ruffled maternity shirt and a pair of yoga pants and flats. She was coming to pick up Zane. She rubbed her stomach, so her and Franks baby girl will be here.

Zane was usually picked up by Lily sometimes when she or Frank couldn't get him and she watched him for them so they could have some time alone. She had to thank Lily for her troubles since she was still recovering. She also had good news for her. Faye and Ronnie were moving around her soon so Zane would be with them for a while, giving her a break. Since Florina decided that she wanted to walk once more they were gonna move closer so they wouldn't have to travel back and forth.

Danni opened the door of the gate and was about to walk in until she heard screeching. She turned just in time to see her car getting rammed by a black jeep and sent up the street. Her eyes widen. "What the hell!? You have got to be..." She growled until she stopped and notice a unmarked black car. Her heart sank. 'Oh no...' She quickly tried to get in the gate but it was to late. The window was rolled down and she heard shots being fired quickly.

She felt pain shooting through her legs. She looked down to see her own blood. She had been shot twice in both her legs. Danni fell on her side and dragged her body behind the gate. "Ow...Shit!" She held her stomach and grabbed her gun holder on her hip. She then heard screaming coming from inside the house. The gun shots were now aiming at the house. Shooting the windows.

Inside the house. The twins, Zane, and Lily had been watching TV when shots came through the window. Moving on instinct Lily pushed them all to the floor, covering Zane and the twins. The twins both screamed as pictures frames fell to the ground, the walls were being torn through, the tv feel down. Zane was crying as they held him down. Lily was shielding them. She felt something pierce her shoulder but she ignored it.

Danni growled as she leans down on the ground. She aimed at the car and started to fire back. She must have hit someone since the gun fire slow down but suddenly the gun started aiming everywhere going out of control. "The hell!" Danni says laying down on the ground to avoid fire. She looked at the house as fear started to sink in. She couldn't hear screaming anymore. She bit her lip. She couldn't move like she want to. Even with her legs shoot up she could have handle this problem. Her panic button was in the car that was rammed up the street. She tried aiming at the shooter, she fired three times before the shots stopped. The car sped away suddenly. Danni sighed.

She tried to get up but her legs collapsed under her. "Dammit...ah..." She rubbed her stomach. "Calm down princess, calm down..." She says rubbing her stomach. She started to hear crying. Zane's crying. "Zane! Lily! Girls!" "Mama!" She heard Zane. "Brittany! If you can hear me! Open the door and keep your head down!" She waited for a bit. The door opened slowly and Brit was on the ground with tears in her eyes. Her eyes widen when she saw the trail of blood from Danni's leg. "Auntie..." "Brittany is everyone okay..." Brit shook her head. "Grandma...Grandma got hurt." Danni frowned. "Listen to me carefully Brittany. There should be a band around Lily's wrist. Its colored in with her skin so feel around for it. Hit it so Gabby can come in. Tell Gabby to send out a panic button to everyone okay?" Brit sniffled but nodded. "Hurry!" Danni says. "If whoever shot at us comes back then I can't protect you!" Brit ran back inside.

Lily was on the floor holding her shoulder. Tiff was covering it with a torn piece of her skirt. She was trying to keep it together as the blood started spilling through the cloth. Zane was crying in a curled up ball, with a pillow that Brit pulled over him.

Brit grabbed Lily's wrist and rubbed it. Soon something lit up. "G-Gabby!?" Brit says. Gabby appeared. "Yes? What can I do for you!" "The panic button! Please G-Grandma and Auntie their hurt please hurry!" Lily nodded and quickly sent out an alert.

At Zach's and Dante's, Oichi was napping on the couch. Niko and Kaeden were napping on their monkey pilliow downstairs, she brought, in the end she was mainly force to come stay with Dante. Mikey was smiling, she finally had a quiailty of being pregnant and that was sleeping at weird hours. He was looking at the tablet. While she was sleeping he was looking at his little niece. "Man, your still so tiny...I was looking forward to seeing Oichi's stomach get big." He chuckled as he moved the wand around to get a better look. "So cute."

Suddenly, the tablet grew blue. Mikey frowned. "What's happening?" Gabby's face appeared and she appeared out the tablet. Her body turned red. "Emergency!" She yelled, jolting Oichi awake. Mikey eyes widen. "Gabby what happened?" Oichi sat up and noticed her shirt up. She frowned and rubbed the jelly on her stomach. "Really..." She says cleaning it off it. Mikey smiled and shrugs.

"Lady Oichi!" Gabby turns around. "Gabby what is it?" "Shot fired at Lady Lily's house!" Oichi eyes widen along with Mikey. "What!?" Oichi jumped up. "The proper authorities have already been called. They are being taking to Law as we speak." "Are they okay!?" Oichi asked as she sat up. Mikey got up to get Niko and Kaeden. Gabby nodded. "Yes, for now. Please hurry." Oichi nodded and quickly hit her own panic button that reached Frank, Dawn, Dante and now Zach. Both Dante and Zach weren't home. Dante had also gone missing for a day or two. "Mikey come on!" Oichi yelled as she grabbed her keys. Terry was rushing down stairs, River stepped out holding Esme "Be careful..."

At Frank's, looking down at a ruined couch that he moved outside, he sighed 'really? That's all I ask is for her to stop destoring the god damn house!' Suddenly his phone was beeping, he blinked and looked at it as Gabby's face came on it.

"Ugh...you have a lot of things of Ms. Danni that I didn't want to see...Ah! Right! Please get to the hospital quickly! Shots were fired at Ms. Lily's! Ms. Danni and Zane are in route to the hospital in Grand Line now!" Franks eyes widen "I'm on me way!" he quickly dashed to the car.

Reaching the hospital in Grand Line, Oichi bursts through the door. Penguin was waiting for her. "Oichi this way." They followed him to a room. Brit and Tiff were sitting in the room shaking. They were holding hands. Tiff eyes were still widened. "Tiffany! Brittany!" Oichi says rushing to them. The twins tear up and ran to her. "Oichi!" They hugged her as they cried. "It's okay...it's okay...everything is going to be okay." "Grandma got shot!" Tiff says. Oichi frowned as she hugs them tighter. "It' okay..." "Her blood was everywhere!" Tiff says as she cried harder. Oichi rubbed their head. Penguin led Mikey and the others to the waiting room before he came back. "How's my grandma?" Oichi says. "It's best if I talk to alone about that. I don't want to upset them." Oichi nodded. She let go of the twins but Tiff clung to her. "Tiff it's okay. I need to go talk to Penguin okay? I'll be right back."

Brit pulled Tiff off. Tiff hugged her. Oichi frowns as Penguin led her outside the room. "Penguin..." Penguin frowned. "When they were brought in Tiffany was covered in Ms. Lily's blood." "Where was she shot?" "In the shoulder but, she was bleeding out quickly than normal. Tiffany must have been trying to hold the wound closed. We got her a change of clothes but...the trauma might be setting in for her." Oichi sighs and rubs her head. "How is grandma?" "Law is with her right now, in surgery. The bullet pieced through her shoulder. She's lost a good deal of blood and considering her health I'm not sure how her heart is doing. She was already on bed rest from some kind of stress, right?" Oichi nodded. "When Law tell me more I'll let you know. For now, it's best if you stay with your cousins for a while."

Oichi nodded and watched him walk away. Oichi opened the door, to see a crying and stressful Tiff. "I don't want grandma to die!" She cries out. "I couldn't help her! She protected us and got hurt..." Oichi closed the door behind her. "Tiff. It's okay. Law will make grandma better." She hugged her as Brit rubbed her back.

Frank, Dawn and Jess with Sabo were rushing in. Elvira and Roxas were with Troy. Frank was growling "Where is my WIFE?!" Dawn and Jess were tearing, Sabo was holding hand trying to calm her down.

Penguin, was also waiting for them. "She is the room with Shachi I can take you and only you to her." He says looking at Frank. "Zane is also in the room with Chopper getting checked out in the kids ward. His not harmed but he's crying for you." Frank nodded "take me to Zane first, thenmy wife you you understand me?" he growled, Jess frowned "Frank please calm down..." Dawn bite her lip, Zach walked in frowning "Dawn, Jess, Frank, Sabo" they turned to see him. "Zach" "How are they?" Zach asked almost towering over Peguin but Zach's look was calm but the aura around him was different., that pissed off vibe was leaking off him it made Jess and Sabo gulp, Dawn shook her head. Frank looked down

Penguin frowned, barley keeping his bearing. "The only thing I can tell you is that Lily is in surgery. I don't know anymore until Law tells me. I'm instructed to take you to the waiting room and Frank to both Danni and Zane. That is all." Penguin says. Zach nodded "I see" him, Frank looked at Peguin "take me to Zane and my wife now"

Soon Garp came bursting through the door with Sengoku behind him. "Garp calm down!" Sengoku says. Garp frowned at him. "Don't tell me to calm down!" He yelled slammed his fist into the wall, cracking it. Penguin frowned and ran up to him. "Hey! Please don't do that! You will disturb not only Ms. Lily's surgery but other patients!" Garp frowned. "What happened!? Where is Lily!?" "She's in surgery! I can take you to the waiting room but ONLY if you promise not to damage to the hospital!" Penguin says. Garp growled but nodded. Zach looked at Grap "Calm down Garp" Jess and dawn were frowing.

Penguin motion a nurse over to them. "Take them to the waiting room." He says and then turns to them. "...and please, no destroying anything. I will bring you news as soon as I get it. Frank please come with me. I'll take you to Zane." Frank nodded "about time..." he followed Peguin. Zach looked at Garp "Come on Garp, ladies" they nodded at him and followed Zach with the nurse. Penguin led Frank down a light green hallway. Frank turned to see a few kids playing in a play area. He led him down the hall more where he could hear Zane crying. Penguin stopped at the door on the left and opened it. Zane was sitting on the bed in fresh clothes. Chopper was trying to calm him down but nothing worked. Frank stepped to him "Zane" Zane loked up with teary eyes "daddy?" Frank smiled softly at him "yes zane..." Zane pouted and jumped at him "daddy!" Frank chuckled and caught him holding him "oh my boy... are you hurt?" Chopper sat on his chair sighing. "He's fine. According to the twins they shielded him from the firing." Frank smiled and kissed his forehead "lets go see you mother."

In the waiting room Niko was standing in front of Zach looking up at him. His eyes were sparkling just a bit as he grabs his leg pants. Zach chuckled "Hey Niko"

Terry had gone to check on Oichi and the twins. Mikey was just getting off the phone with Dante. He was about to pull up in the parking lot in a few seconds with Axel and Chaz. Mikey sighs. "Um...Papa...you might want to be the one who greets papa at the door. His voice sound so...venomous..." Zach sighs and picks up Niko who giggled "very well, Come on little Niko lets go greet your grandpa at the front door?"

Niko turns and waves to Mikey. "ByeBye." He says. "Tell Oichi I'm taking Niko with me, don't worry he will perfectly safe at my side" Mikey nodded. Jess and dawn smiled at him "we know, I'm gonna go find Oichi" Jess said and walked off with Sabo to find her.

Zach turned and walked away with Niko in his arms staring up at Zach's red eyes. He then snuggled in his shoulders smelling Dante's scent over him. "Pa..." He says softly, resting his cheek on Zach's shoulder. Zach was grinning 'he called me pa!'

They reached the front door just as one of the doors were torn off by Dante. Zach shok his head "Dante"

Dante tossed it to the side. "Where. Is. My. Mother..." He said scaring the doctors and nurses there. They backed away from him. Axel and Chaz walked in behind him. "Damn Dante...you had to take it out on the door?" Chaz says. Axel frowned. "Not now Chaz...this isn't a good time...go find Danni and Zane." "Yeah, yeah. Knowing Danni, she's fine..." He walked off.

Dante was giving a nurse a death glare. "Where is Law." The nurse shook. "H-He's in surgery..." Dante narrowed his eyes at her. She whimpered under his gaze. Zach stepped to Dante "dante, calm down my love"

Dante frowned. 'tisk...' He stormed passed Zach. Axel sighed. "Idiot, for a guy who knows how to control and seal his feelings away he's pretty emotional right now. I suppose I have to thank you for that." Axel says looking at Zach. Zach smiled and nodded his head "Yeah I know"

Axel rubs his head and sighed. "I envy my brother sometimes. Always finding amazing people to love him no matter what." He walks off to the waiting room. Zach chuckled and blushed.

In the other room Oichi was rubbing Tiffs back. Terry was in the bathroom with Brit. She had finally caved into the events. She was throwing up and Terry was rubbing her back. He sighed sadly. Oichi frowned looking down at Tiff. She was crying even in her sleep. "Oh Tiff...Brit..."

Down the hall Penguin had led Frank and Zane to Danni. She was just coming out her own surgery to remove the bullets from her legs. She was sleeping in a hospital gown when they entered the room. Frank bite his lip and rushed to her "Danni"

Shachi handed Penguin her charts before leaving. "So, She was shot twice in both legs..." He carefully pulled the blankets back showing Frank Danni's bandage legs. Frank stepped over to her "How is she?"

Penguin walked to her side. "There were some bruises on her stomach but the made sure the baby was okay. She didn't lose as much blood as I thought she would so she should be waking up in a few hours but, she will need to remind here in the hospital for a few days so that we can keep an eye on her, her legs, and the baby." Frank bit his lip, sitting down with Zane in his lap, Frank held Danni's, Zach sniffed and held her hand with Frank "Mama..."

Penguin placed the chart at the end of the bed. "Law will come back to check on her once he is finished with Ms. Lily." He turns to open the door when Chaz appeared in front of him. "Ah, here she is." He walked past Penguin. "Well...she's still breathing so that's good. The baby okay?" Frank nodded. Chaz smiled. "Good." He goes and sits down on the chair. "Guess we wait so I can go hunt the bastards who shot her." Chaz says. Frank growled "I want nothing more to see them dead for hurting my family.."

Penguin had left and gone back to check on Oichi and the girls. He was more worried about the emotional toll on the twin sisters more then anything. He turned the corner and ran right into Jess and Sabo. "What are you two doing?" He asked. Jess frowned "Looking for Oichi"

"Oh, she's with her cousins. One of them was covered in Ms. Lily's blood so I asked her to stay with them for awhile. I can take you to them. I was on my way there anyways." Jess gasped "oh my god..."

They followed Penguin to the room where Oichi was. He knocked on the door before walking in. Brit was now sitting down against the wall with her head in her knees, leaning on Terry. She was shaking as Terry rubbed her head. Tiff was still crying in her sleep on Oichi's lap. Jess stepped them "Oichi..."

Oichi looked to them. "Jess, Sabo..." She looked down sadly at Tiff and started to tear herself. "So it's not enough that me and Niko are being targeted but now my cousins and grandmother to...I feel like nothing but a curse to this family." She bit her lip as the tear flow down her cheeks. Jess shook her head "You are not a curse... Believe it or not I felt the same way you do right know when Victor kept trying to kill me..."

"...Maybe...Maybe if I give myself up...this will all stop before something worse happens." Terry's eyes widen and he frowned. "Oichi no...you can't...you really think anyone hear is going to let you give yourself up?" Jess made and fist and stepped to Oichi towered over her"Are you stupid!?" she shouted making Terry and Sabo jump.

"You think your family wants you to give up on your kids? On your family? Just to be taken away from them?! Do you think I gave up everytime Victor wanted me? And just let him take me from my family? From my friends?! Oichi Yamamoto! You are not a fucken curse on any of us! Do you understand?!"

"Does it matter anymore...no matter where I go...no matter what is promised, my family is in danger because of me. It's my fault that Grandma got shot...It's my fault that my family is suffering...if I were gone..." Suddenly she was hugged by Brit and Tiff. "I don't know what's going on...but I won't let you go Oichi!" Brit says. Tiff nodded. "I won't let you go either! You leaving us won't make anything better. Don't make Niko and Kaeden motherless!" They both frowned. "Didn't you tell us that family stick together!" The twins say crying out together. Oichi looks down as the twins hugged her tightly.

Terry walked up to them and rubbed Oichi's head. "I may had to force my love down for you but, it doesn't mean I don't care about you Oichi. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you, to help you get past this, to make you feel safe...but, you are crazy if you think I would ever let you give yourself up so willingly. This family has been attacked more then once and each time we have gotten right back up. Hell, I'm standing here with one arm but you think it's going to stop me from protecting this family? If traning with grandpa taught you anything it's that you never give up, never give in, don't lose hope."

He bends down to her and bumps his forehead with hers. His eyes start to glow yellow, reacting with hers. "Never think of yourself as a curse for this family. I'd have to pinch your cheeks if I ever here you say that again you got it?" Oichi sniffed and nodded. Jess nodded "You not a curse sis"

Penguin smiles and got a beep on his pager. "Ah, That's Law...looks like Lily's surgery went well. Why don't we all go to the waiting room and wait for Law?" They all looked at him. Tiff and Britt smiles. "Grandma's okay!?" He walked over to them and held his hands out to both Brit and Tiff. "You two can be the first to see her. Would you like that?" He smiles softly at them making them blush. They took his hand and started to lead them out the door. Jess smiled in relief "Thank god miss lily is okay..."

Terry helps Oichi up. He whips her tears away. He rubs her cheeks and smiles sweetly at her. "Have more faith in yourself Oichi. I know you. You think you are to weak to do anything right?" Oichi frowns. "That's not true. Your stronger then you think. It is thanks to you that I'm here today so I know personally how strong you are." Oichi smiles softly at his words. "Now let's go see Grandma but first hug Law to death so you can feel better okay?" Oichi giggles a bit at that. Terry hugs her. "I love your smiles. Never lose it. Ever." He lets her go and leads her out the room behind the others. Jess holds Sabos hand and follows them.

In the waiting room Dante was tapping his fingers on his arm waiting. He would have torn through the surgery room if Zach wouldn't have stopped him. Axel was on the phone with their sister's telling them what happened. "Yes, the girls are okay. I'll let you know when we see her." He hangs up.

Niko was standing on Zach's lap. Instead of pulling his hair he was petting and caressing it. "Pat, Pat, Pat..." He says playing gently in Zach hair. He then pats his cheeks. "Pat, Pat, Pat..." Zach chuckled.

Kaeden was leaning on Mikey yawning. "Where's my mom?" He asked looking up. Mikey rubbed his head. "Comforting your other aunties. She will be here soon."

Law soon walked in sighing. "Ah...everyone is here." Dante and Garp both got up. "How is she? What happened?" "She was shot in the shoulder. She lost a lot of blood..." He frowned. "Well?" Dante says. "The stress took a toll on her heart, we lost her on the table twice but we were able to bring her back." Dante's eyes widen along with Axels and Garp. Zach frowned and held dantes hand right away, Dawn looked down bitting her lip.

"So, to prevent anymore stress I only as that to vist her at least two or three at a time, no pissed off auras, no threating vibes, nothing that could cause her body to go into stress. So who's going first?" Dante and Garp looked at each other. "Law..." They turned to see Penguin with the twins. "Is it okay if we...go first Uncle?" Tiff says tearing up. Dante looks at them. "Girls..." Penguin could feel their grip tighting around his hands. "Yes, go ahead." Dante says. They smiled. Law walked to them. "Let's go you can come to the 3rd floor waiting room. Please make your visits short if possible." Law says. Suddenly Oichi tackled him into a hug. "Oichi?" He felt her shake. He looks down and hugs her back. "Penguin, take them to room 306." Penguin nodded. "Come on everyone, oh also if you wish to see Danni, she's down the hall in room 121." Dawn got up and walked off to see Danni.

Zach walked by with Niko. Spotting Oichi he reached out for her. "Mama! Dada!" Law smiled at him. "Go with your grandfather. Be good." Niko pouted as he patted Zach on the face. "Pa! Mama!" Zach chuckled "Yes i know Niko, After we visit you grand mothe ri promise you will be in mama's arms" he walked off with Niko.

Mikey walked by with Kaeden. "Mom..." Law motion him along. "Go see your grandma. Mama will be up in a bit." Kaeden frowns looked at Oichi. Kaeden grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "Your mom is okay. Let her talk to Law for a bit okay?" Mikey says. Kaeden kept his frown but nodded.

When everyone was gone, Law kissed Oichi's head. "You smell like blood..." Oichi says mumbling in his shirt. "Yeah...but what's wrong? Ms. Lily is okay and so is your mom but your still upset. Did something happen?" Oichi sniffed and nodded. "Okay, come on. Let's go talk about it in the office." He picks her up bridal style and headed to his office.

Over at Zach's River was doing some yoga poses while the twins were asleep for know. She was wearing a stunning sea foam mint color sports bra comes with black contrasting straps that crossed double shoulders and Lunar Capri in Charcoal, White Mesh and Mint. She was barefoots on a black yoga mat doing the Natarajasana pose. Her tummy as gone faster then Jess's, with the serum her mother created for extra birthing fat, it went down. Holding that pose she had her eyes closed, she could sense everything around from miles around to her twins in the same room with her sleeping. She suddenly felt someone enter her senses and frowned, that someone was now standing in front of her. She new who it was, getting off the pose she opened her eyes and narrowed then at the man before, it was Oni Lord of the Chameria clan. He had theat blank stare at her.

River stood there glaring at him "What do you want...?" Oni stood there staring back "To talk to you Lady River, I apologize for your brothers death" River bite her lip "you apolize for putting a hit on my brother and then apologize killing him?" Oni nodded "Yes I do, you know you are a very beautiful girl Lady river" he said stepping making her eyes widen stepping making right away pulling out a kunai that she had hidden on her, she held it up at him "excume me?" Oni stopped right in front of her, her Kunai was pressing against his chest "you are a very beautfuil woman Lady River, as a truce I want you to be me wife" River's eyes widne in shock, she shook alittle and glared at him "No, I already have someone" Oni chuckled "Ah yes the lion beast" River growled "His name is Terry don't call him a beast when you yourself is nothing but a beast, you're the same age as Zach..." Oni smirked at her and reached his hand to her but it was stopped by Kaname as he suddenly appeared next to him "Lord Oni I repectfuly ask you to not touch my daughter" Oni chuckled "as you wish Lord Kaname" he yanked his arm back. Kaname motioned him out the room "Come lets talk privately shell we?" Oni nodded and walked out of the room with Kaname following. River relaxed her self putting the kuani down as her twins suddenly both woke up at the same time and started to fuss, she chuckled and went to them.

At the hospital Law was in his office has Oichi sitting on his lap. He was rubbing her stomach. "You know, even though you aren't showing you still have a baby in here. You can't be upset like this." Oichi was laying her head in his shoulder. "Sorry..." Law sighs and moves his hand to her thighs. He rubbed them gently. "You were trying to leave me alone?" He asked. Oichi shook her head. "Well, giving your self to Dolfamingo sure as hell sound like you were going to leave me..." Oichi sat up and looked at him. "Grandma got hurt because of me...Niko almost got taken because of me...we will never have a normal life...because of me." Oichi says tearing up.

Law frowned and postions her to where she was facing him, on his lap with her legs on the side of him. Oichi blushed slightly at this. "Your being a idiot again. You leaving will do more damage then you know. Those who love you would tear this town apart looking for you. Do you want your kids, our kids, be motherless forever? You expect me to go on and find another woman to love? Yes, our life isn't perfecet like everyone else. Yes, we are in constand danger. Yes, I know you don't feel safe no matter how much everyone says they will protect you and our son. You giving yourself up is like spitting in everyone's face. Telling them that they aren't worth their words. It's a shitty way to act after everyone has place everything on the line for you." Oichi looked down. "Yeah...I guess your right, but I don't know what else to do. What if something worse comes? What if they target more of my family?"

Law wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him. "Your family is a lot stronger then you think. You of all people should know this. Have faith in your family Ichi. Even now your grandmother would tell you that you had nothing to be sorry for and that she'd do anything to protect you." He leans up and kisses her. Oichi kisses him back. His hand ran down to her butt making her moan slightly. He smirks into the kiss and breaks it. He starts to kiss down her neck as his other hand goes down her thigh.

"Law..." Oichi says softly as she runs her fingers through his hair. "It's a shame really." "Shame?" "I wish you were showing." Oichi frowned. "You'd still want me even when I'll big?" Law chuckled and kissed lower. "I feel like every man who loves his woman would find her attractive no matter what she look like. To me I would have found you sexy and a major turn on. I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you." Oichi giggles. "You touch me every morning before work." Law kisses back up to her neck. "Yeah, you might not be showing but, it's just the thought of you carrying our baby in your stomach..." He holds her hips down down pushes up making her gasp, feeling his hard on. "That makes me like this." He grinds up to her making her moan more. "Oh...L-Law we can't..." She felt Law's hand run up under her shirt. "We can, we have done it here a lot more times then I can count. Like the day you got your implant out and the day after we found out you were pregnant. Don't worry I'll take it easy but we will be finishing up at the house." He kisses her a bit more rough as he reached down to take her pants off.

In Danni's room, Frank was holding her hand. Chaz was holding Zane who was eating a snack. Dawn was on the other side of Danni holding her hand. Dawn sniffed "Danni..."

Suddenly, her heart monitor started to rise. Danni tossed her head and she tighten her grip on Frank and Dawns hand, tensing up. She groans out in pain as her body started to jerk slightly. Frank's and Dawn's eyes widen in shock and panic, "Sweetie its okay your safe" Dawn nodded "sissy its okay calm down"

Chaz got up with a teary eye Zane in his arms. His eyes started to glow yellow, similar to Terry, his hair flared out changing into gray color. He reached out and placed his hand on Danni's head. "Sis...it's okay now... calm down. Relax..." He says in a smoothing tone as he transferred his aura into her. Frank smiled as he started to feel danni relax.

Danni's breathing shorten as her monitor started to hit the red. Chaz closed his eyes pouring aura in her. "Sis, don't worry, Zane is safe, Ms. Lily and the girls are safe, You and the baby are safe, calm down." Zane looked at Danni. "Mama!" Danni's monitor started to slow back down. Her breathing got easyier. Her body started to relax.

Zane reached down to her. "Want mama! Down!" He tells Chaz. "Hold up little man." Chaz says. They watched her monitor go to normal. Chaz then takes his hand off Danni who sighs softly.

Chaz hair and eyes go back to normal. He then places a pouty Zane down beside Danni. Zane crawls up to her arm and snuggles to her. "Mama..." Frank smiled, Dawn chuckled.

In Lily's room Garp and Sengoku were visiting her. The girls went home with Axel so they could get some proper rest. Dante, Zach, and the others were outside the door waiting. Garp was holding Lily's hands. They were warm, making him smile. "You gave me such a heartattack Lily. I promse you, I'll hunt whoever hurt you. I'll kick their asses for trying to drag you in this." On Lily's monitor her heart spiked a few times making Sengoku chuckle. "I can't tell if she's mad or happy you said that." Garp smiled and kissed the back of her hand. "I'm sure she's mad for me saying that." Sengoku looked at Garp. "I've never seen you this happy before." Garp looked at him. "I have to say that meeting Lily has been the best thing that has happen to me. This woman made me feel like im 30 years younger haha." Sengoku laughed. Garp digs in his pocket and holds a small black box to him. Sengoku's eyes widen. "Is that..." Garp nodded. "I had...planned on asking her today but, it seems I have more time to wait." Sengoku smiled brightly. "My, My, My Garp so you finally plan on settling down." Garp chuckled. "I told you, meeting Lily has been like a blessing to me. Watching my grandchildren and great grandchildren growing up has made me happy. My job is done for looking after them, now that they got their own lives. I think it's time for me to finally step down and settle and even if she tells me no, I'll be happy if she still agrees to be with me." Sengoku smiled. "So I need to get a retirement party ready?" Garp chuckled. "That I don't know. I still love my job and you can't get rid of me that easily."

When their time was up Dante, Zach, Mikey and the boys walked in. Niko was still pouting as he rested his cheek on Zach's shoulder. Dante went to Lily's side. "Mother..." He grabbed her hand. "They would really go as far as to hurt you...I'll make them pay..." He mutters. Lily's heart spiked. Mikey chuckled. "I don't think grandma liked that." Kaeden walked to the other side and peeked over the bed. "Grandma is sleepy. Wake up Grandma." He reaches up and pats her hand. Mike rubs his head. "She needs her sleep Kaeden. Don't wake her up." Kaeden looks down. "Sorry..." Niko turned and looked and Lily. "Granny!" He reachs for her. Zach chuckled at Niko

Niko pouts more and pats Zachs face. "I want Down! Granny!" Kaeden looked at Niko. "No Niko, Granny needs sleep." Niko looked at Kaeden. "No, me want Granny!" Kaeden frowns. "You will make granny mad if she wakes up. Then mama will get mad." Fear ran through Nikos face quickly. "No mad mama..." He burries his face in Zach's shoulder. "No mad mama." Zach chuckled at him and rubbed his back "yeah no making your mama mad now"

Dante shook his head. "Already placed fear in her kids. I swear she's becoming her mother every day." Zach smirked "There's nothing wrong with that love"

Jess and Sabo sat in the waiting area waiting Oichi, Sabo was rubbing her tummy "I wonder what genders the twins will be" Jess chuckled "I hope its girls" Sabo pouted "Boys" Jess giggled "aww you want a boy do you? boys are harder to manage" Sabo sighed "Please our boys will be easy" Jess just chuckled at him "If they are boys" she stuck her tongue out at him.

Back in Law's office Oichi was blushing as she fixed her clothes. Law was smiling brightly as he watched her. "S-Stop staring at me..." She says grabbing her shirt. Law got up and went to her. He kissed her deeply. "I refuse." Oichi pushes away a bit. "Law..." Law chuckles and helps her put her shirt on. "Do you wanna see the baby? We might can see the gender now." Oichi nods a bit as she sits on the bed. Law grabs the gel, and wand.

He got Oichi propped on the bed and pulls her shirt up. He rubs the gell on her. "No jump?" Oichi giggles. "It's not as cold as Jess makes it seems." Law chuckles as he turns on the halo screen. He pushes it I front of him and Oichi as he starts rubbing the wand on her stomach.

He stops as the baby came into view. Oichi smiles, It grew a bit. "It's good to know its growning but it's still the size of a 3 month old maybe 4 now. The screen beeped making him smile. "What's that?" Oichi asks. The screen zooms in and points something out. Law chuckled. "Were having a baby girl Ichi." Oichi eyes widen. "Are...Are we really?" Law nodded and pointed to the spot. "Right there. See. A baby girl." Oichi's heart throb. "A girl..." He grabs Law's hand and holds it tight. Law smiles and kisses her head. "Ah, I've also figured out why you didn't realize your were pregnant." He gets up and grabs his files as Oichi looks at her baby on the screen. "So tiny...so cute...a baby girl. Kaeden is going to be so happy. Well...I don't think he'd change since he swore up and down that it would be a girl."

Law walked back over to her. "Would you like for your dad to be with you to hear this?" Oichi sighs. "If he can...I know he's worried about grandma and I still need to check on mama." Law brought another screen showing both Lily and Danni. "As you can see they both are okay. Heart's motions are good and vitals are holding. If something were to happen I would be alerted to me." Oichi smiles. "Oh. Okay then." "Have you told your mother about the baby." Oichi frowned and shook her head." Law sighs. "I see...then we will just bring the ones who already know." He taps on the screen, pulling up a two screen camera.

In Lily's room, Law's face popped up. Dante looked at him. "Law..." Niko's head poped up and looked at the screen. "Daddy!" Law smiled. "I need all of you to come to my office." Dante frowned. "Did something happen?" Law nodded. "Yes, Oich is here with me and we have something to share so please come to the office." Dante sighs placing Lily's hand down. "Alright." Zach smiled "You want me come with you?" Dante nodded to him.

A few mintues later Penguin had led them to Law's office. Oichi was sitting up looking at the pictures of the baby. Kaeden smiled and ran to her. "Mom!" Niko wiggled away from Zach. "Mama!" He reached for her. Zach chuckled and walked over to her. He handed her Niko. "Thank you for looking after him. He didn't pull your hair or anything..." Zach smiled "Nah he was really good, no pulling at all" Oichi sighed in relif. Mikey helped Kaeden on the bed with Oichi. "Mom. What you are looking at?" Oichi smiled and showed the boys the picture. "Your baby sister." Kaedens eyes sparkled. "Baby sister!" He smild brightly as Oichi gave him the picture. "Baby sister!" He then hugs Oichi's stomach. "Sister!" Oichi giggles and rubs his head. Dante looked at Law. "So it's a girl I'm assuming." Law nodded. "Yeah." Zach smiled "Wow a girl, I'm gonna be a grandpa and have another niece" Jess and Sabo walked in "Hey" Keaden held up the picture to his aunt "Baby Sisiter!" Jess gasped and smiled "Oh Oichi! Your having a girl! Hehehe" jess was giggling, Sabo smiled at Oichi.

"So is this what you wanted to tell us?" Dante asked. "No, I was about to explain why we couldn't detect Oichi's pregnancy." They looked at him. "Oichi is going through a Cryptic Pregnancy." "What's that?" Oichi asked. Mikey rubbed his chin. "It's a pregnancy where there is little or no detectable hCG in the system, due to a hormonal imbalance. The fetus may go undetected by a mother and doctors, until it's time to deliver." Law looked at him making Mikey smile. "I have a photographic memory. I've been doing my own research to find out a reason why she hasn't been showing." Zach nodded "Sounds about right, ive come across this many times in my life time" Jess and Sabo frowned "will there be in issues with the baby...?"

Law sat down beside Oichi. "With a Cryptic pregnancy, getting confirmation of the pregnancy ends up with negative results such as, hCG tests including home pregnancy tests and hCG blood tests. Characteristics of a cryptic pregnancy are; negative urine and blood pregnancy test, continued periods, typical pregnancy symptoms, and at times, negative ultrasounds." Dante frowns. "What kind of hormonal imbalance would Oichi have?"

Law opened her files. "It could be a number of things ranging from Poly Cystic Ovarian Syndrome (PCOS), to her having low body fat, to even when she had the implant. It could have messed with her hormonal imbalance." Oichi frowned. "Low body fat...?" "You may eat like a gutton, but you have never gain weight for it. You have a fast metabolism that burns all that food up hence why you can never stop eating. So you actually do have low body fat which is why I let you eat certain foods at certain times." Oichi frowns and Niko cuddles under her chin.

"The hormonal imbalance seems to keep the body from completely knowing it's pregnant, so the mother would continue to have her period as well as ovulate. So because she will continue to bleed throughout the entire pregnancy, the hCG is never allowed to build up and secrete into the urine or blood, because some of it is shed every time she bleeds.

In a normal pregnancy, hCG is produced by the placenta and is secreted into the lining of the uterus, where it eventually builds up enough to be secreted into the blood and urine. Once it has built up enough, it can be detected by urine and blood pregnancy tests. In a cryptic pregnancy, the lining of the uterus is periodically shed when the mother bleeds, therefore never allowing the hCG to building up enough to secrete into the blood or urine, therefore, causing negative pregnancy tests. In addition, because the hCG never gets completely into the system like in a normal pregnancy, the body is not properly signaled to completely support the baby's development, therefore cryptic babies develop slower and the pregnancy takes longer. It even appears that the development most likely stalls out for weeks or even months at the time. Stress also stalls out the development. This is why these pregnancies go past 40 weeks."

Oichi's eyes widen. "Say what!?" Zahc nodded "Yup" Jess frowned "Wow she's gonan be pregnant way past 9 months..."

Mikey frowned. "I read something about that...So far, the earliest any of these babies has been born, without the pregnancy becoming "normal" has been at 22 months, and it can easily take as long as 4 or 5 years. So far, they have all been normal and healthy when the are born, they just take longer to develop and be ready for the outside world. Only a few of these pregnancies will become "normal" at some point. That could be why the baby is so small now."

Oichi frowned. "Wait...wait, wait, wait...are you tell me my baby wont be here until after 40 weeks or years!?"

Mikey shook his head. "Maybe...Maybe not. Your body is a bit different from most people so it's hard to say." Oichi kept her frowned. "So I wont be able to see my little girl..." Law rubbed her head. "Not true. There is a very, strong change that your pregenacy will hit the regular mark, When that would I'm not sure, since for all we know you could have already been pregenant for a while." Mikey crossed is arms. "We aren't even sure how long you are since it looks like it's only 3 months but, dad said you were past that and I trust his words above all else." Oichi looks at Zach. "Is...Is my baby really past four months..." Zahc nodded "Yes Oichi, the life force your daughter is at least 4 month to 5" Jess walked up to Oichi and held her "Oichi..."

Law sighs. "Stress will make this harder on Oichi so you have to relax. No more of this talk okay?" Dante looked at them. "What talk..." Oichi sighs. "It's nothing papa...a moment of weakness I guess." Dante frowened and walked up to her. "Oichi. We both know that I have no issue with locking you up to prevent you to do something no one wants...do we have to go through that again?" Oichi frowned and shook her head. "Good, then whatever thoughts you have or whatever weakness you were falling to I suggest you get them out your mind and foucs on taking care of yourself, your boys, and your daughter." Oichi nodded. Dante stood up. "Good, now if you will exsuce me, I have something I need to take care of." Niko watched him go to the door. "Bye Bye pa!" He says waving. "Bye Grandpa! Do good job!" Kaeden says waving to. Dante looks back at them and smiles softly before leaving. Zach stood there with a smile and knelled "I guess I'll have to wait until he returns, Niko?" Zach smiled sweetly at him.

Niko smiled and reached out to him. "Pa!" Jess gasped softly "Oh my he got attached to Zach quickly... and not me..." she frowned "Does niko not like me...?" Sabo shook his head "knock it off..." Jess pouted "But he prefers Darcaniea over me... with thoughs red eyes of her... You know Zach's Natural eye color is like Rick's, that light jade green but so many years being on the black serum changed his eyes to red."

Oichi and Law sighs. "We can't help what Niko gets attached to." Law says. Kaeden was rubbing Oichi's stomach smiling. "Sister, hurry and come out!" He says happily. Suddenly, the door opened and Darcaniea stepped in with her 5 month belly, she was wearing a maternity tee that made Jess smirk. It was a gray Maternity tee with black lettering that read 'It's Friday... Oh Wait I'm Pregnant' with maternity black leggings and black flats. "Hey Darcaniea" Darcaniea smiled "Oichi hey, how is mama D and your grandmother?"

Oichi looks at Law who, pulls up both the screens to Lily's and Danni's room. Garp was was in the room holding her hand and Dawn and the others were with Danni. "They are fine. Danni should be relased in a few days. Lily may have to stay a bit longer but they are both okay." Law says. Darcaniea smiled "That's good, oh my niko!"

"Hi!" Niko says patting Zach's face. She giggled and stepped to him picking him, Law sighed "Must I remind you to not pick up things even Niko or Elvira at your 5 months, Jess had that problem also" Jess pouted "Hey..." Sabo crossed his arms "Like hell I'm gonna let you pick up stuff this time, your caring twins in you" Jess looked down "I know..." Darcaniea shook her head "Law I'll be more careful" Zach chuckled "She so has change" Jess looked at him "How so...?" Zach smiled "from a murderous being to a gentle being, most likely from being out of your body, into her own and not to mention she gonna have baby of her own and the white serum pills she has to take ever month until she goes into labor" Jess looked at Darcaniea and blinked at her 'he's right... this is such a different Darcaniea then the one that wanted to kill everything...'

Law got up to put Oichi's files back. Darcaniea sat down with Niko on her lap, he was looking at her stomach "Careful Niko, little Ebony is in my tummy so no kicking your feet you could hurt her" "Okay." Niko says. Keaden looked at Oichi "Mom can I rub aunties tummy?" Jess giggled "so cute." "Sure sweetie go ahead." Kaeden, with Mikey's help, got off the bed and walked to Darcaniea. He poked her stomach. Niko frowned and sawated his his hands at Kaeden. "No! My auntie! Mine!" He pouted hugging Darcaniea's stomach.

Kaeden frowned. "You have to share! She's my auntie to!" "No! My Auntine Mine! Mine!" "That's not fair! Mom!" Kaeden says pouting to Oichi.

Oichi sighs. "I'm not in the mood for this today." "Niko has to share!" Kaeden says pointing to Niko. Niko frowned and went to bite Kaedens finger. Oichi frowned. "Niko! No!" Oichi says making Niko stop. He frowned at her and she frowned angrily back making him jump. He looks down. "...I...I sorry..." He says in a whisper. Kaeden rubbed Darcaniea stomach. Niko pouted at him. "My auntie..." He mumbles. Law shook his head as he handed Oichi another picture of their baby.

As Dante left the hosbital Karasu and Balor appeared. "Everything is ready my Lord." Dante lit a cigeratte and walked to his car. "Make sure the place is sercue. Don't need people screaming bloody murder while I work." Karasu and Balor nodded and disappeared.

Dante blew out smoke. "I was going to leave the red district alone since there is no profit with handling it but, it seems like I need to reconsider that idea..."

In the Red Line District it was strangly light. Not to many women were out selling their bodies, not a lot of deals going on, even some of the day clubs were closed. There was nothing but bums and homeless people.

Tesoro was in his club as the girls dance around him. He chuckled as he counted his money. "Ah, this place is nothing more then a buckle of trash. Once I reached my mark I am out of this dump haha. To bad I can't get that cute chick and her kid. That would have made me a fortune." He laughed. Suddenly the door to his club was kicked open. Everyone stopped and looked at the doors. Guards pointed their guns at the door. Tesoro frowned. "I hope you plan to pay for those doors."

They watched a person walked in. Tesoro narrowed his eyes and then they widen slightly. He then smirked. "Well now...is this a surprise. One of the newest world noble and new king of his own Island. Dante Yamamoto."

Dante stopped walking as he blew out smoke. "Gild Tesoro...so called owner of Red line distict..." Tersoro smirked. "Ha...like I want this dump but you can call me that." Dante walked up to him as Tersoro told his men to lower their guns. "So what does the soon to be leader want with little old me?' Tesoro says. Dante gave him a blank look. "I heard you were interested in collecting the bounty on my daughters and grandson's head..." Tesro frowned. "Is that right?"

Dante looked at him. "So is it true?" Tesoro motions for one of his guards to go to Dante. The man nodded and went to Dante taking out a knife. "I think you should leave now." The man says pointing the knife at Dante. Tersoro chuckled as he watched Dante as he motions another guard. "I wounder what would happen if the so called famous Dante falls prey in a low down place such as the red district. What would your mindless drones think of that? What about the bitch you been screwing? Oh? My fault. The bitches you been screwing...what would they think if your body was found cut up in this aera."

The two men walked up to Dante and pointed their knifes at him. They smirked. "What's the matter. You scared or something? Don't worry when you die we will take go care of your daughter. Heehee." The two men took another step towards Dante and then lashed out at him. Dante grabbed both mean by their wrist making them gasp. "Oh please...my youngest daughter would have been able to handle you two with no easy..." In a switch motion, he snap their wrist, with ease, making them scream in pain. Tesoro eyes widen as Dante then takes the knife in both mens hands and stabbed it straight through their neck's. The women scream as the two men feel to the floor choking on their own blood. Guns were redrawn at Dante as he let out smoke. Tesoro stood up as a sweat drop ran down his forehead.

The women were still screaming as they looked at the boodies on the floor. Dante frowned. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" He yelled. Silencing the screaming women up. He glared at Tesoro. "Now, choice your words wisely. Did you plan on going after my daughter and my grandson? If you lie to me now, I swear to you that I will make you suffer and take your last breath in my hands...if you tell me the truth I will then make your death quick and painless...so what's it's going to be. Either way everyone in this damn room is going to die." Every eyes widen at him. Tesoro gulps and takes a step back. "I-I did but I wasn't going to do it personally! I just hired a guy to do it for me! Honsetly!"

Just then Karasu appeared in front of Dante. Tesoro smile wides. "Y-Yes this is him! The ninja for hire! He was going to kill her! He took the money from me I swear it!" Karasu looked at him. "I am Karasu, one of the last of the crow merceny clan also..." He pulled out his blades. "One of the sworn protecters of Princess Oichi Yamamoto and Prince Niko Yamamoto." Tesoro smile dropped. "It has taken some time but, I finally gain enough of your greedy trust to figure out your true goal. To use them to bring my Lord to his needs and force him to hand over his title and land." Tesoro frowns and bites his lip. "You...You worthless ninja! FIRE! SHOOT THEM NOW!" Tesoro yells.

He waited but nothing happened. "I said SHOOT HIM YOU IDIOTS!" He looked at his men but his eyes grew wide in fear. The men that were holding the guns to Dante and Karasu were already cut down. Guns and all. They fell to the floor lifeless. People in the club started to scream as they ran to the door but Balor appeared in front of it. He sliced his sword down, swiping some blood of it. "In the light of conspiring again my lord, you all have been sentence to death..." The people's eyes widen as Balor started to cut them done one by one.

Dante walked to Tesoro who was to scare to move. People who were loyal to Tesoro tried to protect him but, all was in vain as Dante wasted no time placing a bullet in their heads. He had a silencer on his gun so no one near can hear. Tesoro shook as Dante went on his rampage trying to reach him. The last Tesoro could see was Dante killing the last of his men before he was meet with the end of a barrel and then darkness.

On October 27th, River, Jess, Darcaniea and Ajisai were getting ready for the family to come over to see the twins in the big family room. Terry, Sabo and Killer were up in the nursery with the twins. Elvira, Alaric and Robin were down stairs helping, Ty was somewhere in the house.

River was hanging up a banner, the banner is made on 6x6 inch chipboard pieces. Then you pick the letter color- the polka dot color and ribbons. White chipboard and the letters in gray acrylic paint, with light pink and light blue for the polka dots and antiqued the edges with black ink. She strung it with gray ribbon and did the bows with blue and pink over tge fireplace. She was wearing a vintage ombre blue and white knit sweater that was slightly bagiing on her because of her still slightly big tummy, she also had on blue leggings and white flats. Jess near her was wearing a black tank top, with blue skinny jeans with a green knitted cargdian and Black Strapless hightops with a canvus Green English Flag Velcro on them. She was sitting tieing the ballons. Darcaniea in the kitchen was setting up the finger food, she was wearing a black Materinty tee with a white picture of headsphones and the word love, and grey maternity leggings and black slipper boots. Ajisai sitting down on the couch keeping Alaric calm down, she was wearing a lilac Soft ruffle tank, blue skinny jeans with a gray knitted cargidan and Faux leather boots. Alaric on her, he was wearing a Plaid Orangem white and Gray Button Down Shirt, gray pants with an orange vest and Orange and gray toddler converse. Robin and Elvira were on the floor playing toddler cards, Robin was wearing a cute light gray sweater with a cat desgine on it, Polka Dot Heathered Leggings and blue Slip-On Shoes on. Elvira was wearing a cute long sleaved Cozy Foxes Dress with Grey knitted boots. The house was remodled after a pipe broke and it reuined the house by the water damage, this was shortly after River had gone into labor. Zach was sweet enough and helped with the damage. It was remodled into a classic coastal cottage-style home combines perfect interior design with distinct architectural details, This home exudes beauty from every angle. The home features 6,022 square feet and a three-car garage. The pillars are 1′ 10″ square on a 2'10" square stone base and the exterior stone is Fountain Hills w/15% Blue River Variegated. The Front door opened up into the livingroom, this inviting living room features shiplap fireplace, half wall cabinets, windows above cabinets and coffered ceiling. Ceilings are smooth within coffered ceiling. White enameled ceiling beams (Benjamin Moore White Dove) with Benjamin Moore Silver Chain 1472 on ceiling. The ceiling light is Chart House by E. F. Chapman Classic Ring Chandelier. A 12-foot bifold door extends the living space to a well-designed screened-in porch. This summery and cheerful screened-in porch features stained T&G ceiling boards and a floor-to-ceiling stone fireplace. The Kitchen was off to the side of the livingroom, High-end appliances and a huge walk-in pantry make this kitchen a dream for everyday cooking and entertaining. Kitchen Island Dimensions: 9′ x roughly 5′ at arch. Paneled Fridge & Freezer: Wolf 24″ freezer with ice, 12.3 cft. storage, panel ready. LHD. Sub Zero 30″ refrigerator, 17.3 cft., panel ready. RHD. itchen lighting is E. F. Chapman Country Industrial Small Pendant. The charcoal grey kitchen island paint color is Kendall Charcoal HC-166 Benjamin Moore. The kitchen features an intricate cut tile backsplash by Ann Sacks with rustic wooden shelves for open storage. Tile is Ann Sacks Beau Monde Glass: Polly; Glass Tile Colors: Absolute White and Pear. The perimeter cabinets were enameled in White Dove by Benjamin Moore. Kitchen features a marble-looking Quartz Countertop; Cambria's Ella with Grand Summit Edge on island. Perimeter countertop is Cambria's Ella with Ridgeline Edge. The counterstools have Schumacher's Chiang Mai Dragon fabric in Jade. Wall paint color is Silver Chain 1472 Benjamin Moore. Pantry wall paint color is Crystal Blue 2051-70 Benjamin Moore.

The fabric for the 2 captain's chairs at the dining table is a trellis fabric from Thibaut and the chairs were made by CR Laine – custom through Grace Hill. Hans Grohe Axor Citterio single handle kitchen faucet, Steel Optic finish.

The walk in pantry is one of my favorite features because it is large enough to prep food and store everything you need to entertain. But, it also allows you hide the dishes after a dinner party by closing the big rustic barn door, leaving your kitchen island clear of the clutter until guests leave. The grey shaker cabinet paint color is Coventry Gray HC-169 by Benjamin Moore. The rest of the house was also remodled, the only room that wasn't damage was Robin's and the twins nursery.

River smiled looking at the banner "Looks good" Jess smiled "everyone should be here soon?" River nodded "Yeah, Oichi is coming with Mama D, its mostly all Danni's side that is showing up" Ajisai chuckled "well you don't want to much of a full house, Zach just let them be out of the nicu" The door bell rang and River smiled "ill get it" River quickly walked out fo the livingroom to the front door. The boys had come downstairs but Terry was still upstairs. River walking past them she answered the door, opening it there was Oichi and Danni with Frank and Zane. River smiled "Hey welcome, come on in" Frank smiled and pushed Danni in, she was of course in a wheelchair. Oichi was holding Zane and stepped in looking around.

"Nice...Very Nice." Danni says looking around. River nodded "Yeah a water pipe broke and did some damage to the house so Zach had it remodled for us, Oh Frank I have a Blue Microfiber Recliner Chair for Danni, you can put her in there instead of her being in that wheel chair of hers" Frank smiled has he stopped in the livingroom "Alright"

Frank picked her up gently and stepped to the recliner chair place Danni on it gentle, Danni sitting on it smiled softly. The chair was so comfy. "I suppose this is better then the wheelchair." Jess smiled at Danni "How are you danni?" "I'm fine. I'd rather be walking then in a wheel chair." Ajisai smiled "glad you doing okay, you'll walk in time" Elvira got up and smiled at Danni "Hello Nana!" "Hello darling." "nana okay?" Jess giggled "Awwwww!" Sabo sat down next to Jess, Elvira giggled and stepped her father "Daddy?" Sabo looked at her "Yes hunny?" "Potty" Jess and Sabo chuckled, Jess reached in her bag and pulled out wipes and handed them to her "Go on hunny, you're a big girl, Oh River do you have that top and stepp up for her?" River smiled with a nod "Yeah, Robin still to short for toilet so we put down steps and a toilet cover over It so she wont fall in" Jess smiled "Go on hunny" Elvira smiled and rushed to the bathroom.

Oichi placed Zane down. "No running remember? You promised and what did we say about promises?" Zane looked up to her. "Always keep." Oichi nodded and rubbed his head. Darcaniea stepped over to them "Where Niko? You didn't bring my adorable Nephew?" she pouted.

Both Danni and Oichi frowned. "Both Niko and Kaeden are grounded. They were figting last night and broke one of my tailoring machines." Oichi says shaking her head. Zane smiled up at her "you have a baby in you like mama?!" Darcaniea chuckled "yup, a baby girl, Ebony" Zane smiled "Girl like my sister and nurse!" he clapped his hands, Jess chuckled "Niece Zane, niece" Zane pouted, making them all chuckled at him.

Mintues later the door bell rang again. River went to answer it. Opening it up she saw Faye and Ronnie. River smiled "hey welcome come on in"

"Hello dear, we just got in from the airport a few days ago." Faye says stepping in. "The others are right behid us." River chuckled "you can sit down and relax yourselves, Frank is gonna be the one that's cooking dinner"

Walking to the living room Max, Ryan, and Eric appeared at the door. "Yo, glad to finally see the twins." He held up bags. "A gift for them, though I'm sure they have enough clothes by now." Eric sighs. "I'm only here to take pictures." Behind them was Chaz with Heather. "More babies in the family. Oh joy!" She says laughing. River chuckled "more clothes never hurt" Jess chuckled "Elvira has so many even the ones she grew out of, we keep. Incase we have another girl" Ajisai and River chuckled at her.

Heather then grabbed someone and pulled them him. It was another set of twins. River blinked at thme "who are they?"

They were both light skin with dark green hair. One had they both were wearing a green stripped shirt with a black suit jacket and black pants and shoes. They both were wearing shades. "I'll introduce them to everyone at once so I don't have to repeat myself." Elvira was walking back, Jess smiled as Elvira put the wipes back in the bag and sat back down next to Robin who was staying quiet.

Once they were in the living room they saw Faye frowning. "I told you that it's about time you retire from the military Danni." Danni sighed. "Mother I'm fine." "You call not walking fine? No to mention your about to have another child. I'm sure Frank wouldn't mind take care of you if you feel like you don't want to do this military life anymore." Frank chuckled "I don't mind her being still in the military, don't wanna pull that away from her"

"Ma, leave her alone. She's stubborn as mule anyways." Heather says dragging the two new faces in the room. Oichi looked at them and smiled. "Hey you two! It's been awhile!" The two boys smiled at her. "Hi Oichi." They said at the same time. Jess smiled at them "Hello" River chuckled "Its nice to meet you two" Darcaniea came over and sat down next to Jess and Sabo.

Heather similed. "These two are twin cousins. The one to my left is name Johnson or Johnny and the one to my right is Peterson or Peter. Say hi boys." "Hello..." They said at the same time. The girls smiled "Hello" River, Jess and Ajisai said at the same time.

"They both are here to take some pictures for the family then they have to be off. Peter has a charity to get to." Oichi tilted her head. "Your doing charity work now?" Peter looked her way. "Yeah, the last job didn't work out so well." He took his sunglasses off making her gasp. "Something went wrong and I somehow lost my sight." He says putting his glasses back on. "It's help me see things in a new light."

Faye sighed. "My grandchildren are all so reckless...One gets his arm taken, another loses an eye, and my own daughter gets hurt while carrying her second child. I swear you all are gonna make an old woman have a heart attack...but! I know what you all can do to make me feel better." Chaz looked at her. "Oh? What would that be?" Faye smiled. "I want to see my grandbabies! Where are they!? I bet their so cute and adorable and cute!" She says squealing a bit. Oichi giggled at her exciment. River chuckled "Let me go upstairs and see if Terry will bring them down, remember Zach just let be out of the Nicu... so not to much corwarding them..." River walked away. Faye and heather took a seat while the guys stood agasint the wall. Eric was yawning wishing he could be anywhere else at the moment. Johnny was brushing Peter's hair out the way of his glasses making him chuckle. "It's not like I can see it." Johnny shrugs. "Never hurts to look good little brother. Jess chuckled "I saw them once when they were still in the Nicu, they looked so soft like River" Ajisai giggled "I cant wait until I have a girl... But me killer wanna try until after school" Killer flushed at what she said. Rick was leaning against the wall and sighs mentally he was nerves of when Ebony comes. Rick looked ot his left and just had noticed something was covered in a black sheet, he blinked and peeked in his eyes widen "Hey everyone look" they look as he moved the sheet show a very large abhit cage. Jess blinked "Is that was I think it is?" Ajisai looked at it "they have a reptile...?"

Danni sighed. She didn't like any type of animal. Oichi looking in the cage and noticed a python, it was white and with teal rings on it. "It brings life to the place." Heather says laughing as Danni's expression. Jess got up and looked inside it and smiled "Wow, that's a very pretty snake" Elvira got up and walked over looking it "Pretty snake..." Johnny took a picture of it. 'Mom is gonna like this picture.' He says to himself.

Upstairs, River stepped in the nursery to see Terry in the rocking chair rocking gentle with Esme, she was sound asleep. Both twins were wearing the same oneies, Blue & Pink 'Twin 1' & 'Twin 2', Esme was wearing the blue one and Valora was wearing the pink one. River smiled and walked up to Terry "Hey.." "Yo." Terry says. River chuckled softly "There ready to see the twins now.." "Yeah, I already heard." River smiled and stepped to Valora's crib, she was still sleep like Esme. River smiled and picked her up gently "Come on lets bring them to your family before you grandmother gets antsy" "She'll be fine. She gets excited over any baby." Terry says getting up. Heading downstairs, they both stepped in the lvingroom "Everyone" they all look, Jess was smiling brightly. Ajisai's face flushed at the twins "aww there... so cute..." River and Terry smiled "Say hello to Valora and Esme" Valora and Esme had just woken up at the same time looking around at everyone. "So cute!" Heatger says. "Johnny hurry and take some pictures!" The twins smiled slightly at everyone making River chuckled at them "Look at thoses smiles"

Faye squealed as she grabbed Ronnie and shook him slightly. "Which one has it? Which one?" She asked excitedly. Ronnie sighs. "Calm your horse woman...I can't tell while ya shake me a such." Faye pouted at him letting him go. Ronnie looked at the twins and looks at Esme. "In the blue, Esme, I believe." Faye smiles. "Beast babies!" She giggles making Ronnie shake his head. "You're a weird woman..." Faye smiles. "So that makes...Oichi, Terry, Niko, and now Esme. My little beast babies. If there was a way to snuggle all of them at once I'd be a very happy woman." She says with hearts in her eyes. River chuckled "You wanna hold her?" "Yes please. Bring her here." Faye says. Terry smiled and stepped to Faye and gently handed her Esme. Jess was smiling "They look so soft" Ajisai nodded "Very soft..." Faye had hearts in her eyes as she rubbed Esme cheek. "So adorable!" River looked at Oichi "You wanna hold your cousin Valora?"

Oichi shrugs. "Sure why not." River smiled and gently handed Oichi Valora and back up slightly. Oichi held her carefully and smiled slightly. Johnny took a picture of her. "I'd love to get a family shot of your kids Oichi." He says. Oichi sighs and looks at him. "Good luck trying. Those jokers can't sit still for one second when it involves taking a picture." Jess chuckled "So like them" Frank came out of the kitchen rolling a kitchen tray out with fresh homemade ice cold lemonade, theis made Oichi and Jess lick there lips. Frank smield "drinks are served. Jess chuckled "Thank you frank" River nodded "Thank you"

The others grabbed a drink. Frank smiled and walked back to the kitchen. Jess chuckled and then noticed Ty was no where "Where's Ty...?" River frowned "He's in his room... He still thinks I'm going to forget about him... and dump him on the curb... I will never do such a thing... he wont even go near the twins..."

Danni rubbed her stomach. "It's only natural in his age and mind set and after what he's been through. He has to work it out on his own now. I'm sure he doesn't 100% think that you would leave him. Once he full gets his confidence up he'll come around." River nodded "Yeah I know" suddenly the slidding door opened that made some of them jump, River looked and her eyes widen to see Oni standing there, Jess right away grabbed Elvira holding her close "What is the leader of the chermia doing here...?" she said softly. Kill put Ajisai behind him. Darcaniea just sat there glaring slightly, Rick bite his lip looking at him.

Ronnie narrowed his eyes at him studying him. Faye frowned at the new face in the room. Oni smiled "Lady River, its good to see you again" River bite her lip "Lord Oni... my answer is still no" Terry looked confused. "No? No what?" River frowned "he wants me apparently..." Jess's eyes widen in shock. Terry frowned at this.

Oni reached his hand out but it was grabbed but someone, they looked to see Zach was standing there holding Oni's arm "Lord Oni, this is the last time I will warn you. Lady River is off limits to any marriage proposal is that clear?" Oni sighed and yanked his arm "Very well, for now" and he disappeared.

Terry sighed. "It seems like I just can't keep you to myself these days." River pouted "he want leave me alone..."

Danni smiles. "Well now, any other day you would have rushed him without thinking. Looks like you grown up a lot." Terry smiled. "No point in getting upset when River is already mine. I highly dought anyone here or her parents will allow that guy to have his way." Jess nodded "hell no... I heard Oni is a mad man..."

"Well let's move on from that unwelcome interruption." Terry says. "Grandpa which one has the triat." Ronnie pointed down at Esme. Terry smiles. "When will she start showing?" Ronnie crossed his arms. "She could show at anytime even now. Eyes first, then then the strength, I don't know about the bitting irratition. Only Chaz and Niko has that." Chaz blushed slightly. "Really dad!?" Ronnie shrugs. "At age 6 is when you should keep your eye out. I'm sure she's going to have a bit of your temper and you already know how that is going to be." Terry chuckled. River chuckled "I cant wait!" Jess chuckled "Can you tell what animal trait she has?" Evlira giggled "a kitty!" they giggle at her "Your auntie is a kitty" Elvira's eyes sparlked "Kitty?! Auntie a kitty?!"

Oichi frowned. "Please don't remind me..." She sighed. Zach chuckled "Well I have something for Terry." "Joy." Terry say a bit uninterested. Zach walked back to the door way and picked up a suite case and walked back in placing it on the table and opening, River blinked "What do you have for him?" "Correction...what do you have that is so important to have a suit case..." Terry says. Zach pulled out a folder and handed it to him "go on read it"

Terry sighs and flips the file open to a piece of paper. The paper read that all rights with River to Robin go to him and River, leaving him the legal garudian of Robin. "Hmm..." Terry says showing River. River's eyes widen "my brother named you the legel garudain of Robin..." Robin blinked and stood up in shock "What...?" Zach chuckled "All you have do is sign it Terry and River and Robin is official your daughter" Jess's eyes widen in shock "No way..." Terry handed River the paper. "It's your choice. Me? I don't mind either way. Daughter or not she's still family." River smiled softly and right away signed it "Agree it doesn't matter but, we should still sign it"

Terry nodded. Robin stepped over to them "daddy choose you... to be my new daddy?" River smiled and knelled "Of course hunny, your daddy knew how much Terry would take care of you" Robin looked down sniffing, River frowned and held her "its okay hunny, even though daddy can never come back he will forever be with you, in your heart" "Remember what we talked about. As long as you remembered all the good memories you had with your dad he will never be gone forever." Terry says. 'As much as I wish he would...' Terry says to himself. Robin smiled and stepped to Terry hugging his leg "Thank you papa Terry" River was grinning "Awww!" Jess and Ajisai chuckled at this, River smiled "Looks like you have a new grandchild Faye." "Mmm...I've always seen her as my grandchild though." Faye says laughing. Frank stepped out fo the kitchen "Dinner is served" River smiled taking Valora from Oichi gently walking back upstairs, Terry stepped to Faye, Faye frowned at him. "A little longer please dear. It's not every day I get to hold such a cutie." Ronnie sighs. "Faye give her to Terry." Faye pouted at him. "Whose side are you on?"

Esme started to fuss slightly in her arms, Terry chuckled taking Esme anyways and followed River upstairs. Faye pouted more. "Mmmfff..." Ronnie shook his head.

Jess chuckled and walked to the livingroom, Sabo picked up Elvira and followed her. Rick helped Darcaniea up and followed. Ajisai and Killer followed also.

Eric took his leave along with the twin brothers. Frank smiled at Danni "you wanna stay there or sit in the dinning room with the others?" "I'll be fine here." Frank chuckled. "I shall bring you a tv tray, Zane you wanna join mama in here?" Zane nodded and sat at Danni's feet. "I keep mama safe!" He says.

Frank chuckeld and walked away. Jess sitting down smiled at her plate "Wow steak tacos!" Ajisai giggled "These look so good!" Elvira and Robin were at a cute kiddi table, eating there tacos already with Orange slices. Oichi didn't get anything. She wasn't hungry. Neither she or Law could understand that but she deiced to leave it alone for now.

After dinner, from Danni, Jess and Darcaniea eating almost 20 tacos with pickles, it was desert. Frank walked over to the dinning room table placing down for everyone Choloate Rasberry Pudding cups. Jess was grinning "Mhmmm! Yummy!" Elvira giggled "Uncle Frankie's pudding is the best!" Robin giggled "Best pudding ever!"

Oichi was back in the living room with Ronnie. She sighed. She wanted a pudding cup to but she didn't have the appittie for it. Ronnie patted her head. "Don't worry to much about that Oichi." She looked up at him. "Your grandmother had that same issue when she was carrying your mother. Though her stomach grew she lost the taste of eating for some reason." She frowned. "...but I'm souppose to be eating for two now right..." "True and I wish I could explain why but I don't understand it either. Just know that your child is okay if you don't eat like glutton self for a while." Oichi nodded. "Alright..." Zach stepped in and sat down next to her, handing her a white pill bottle "I created these. These are like pernatal vitimines but they work way better, for someone with your pregnancy would really good, these are all-natural herbs and protent that will help your baby girl and my future step grandchild grow." Oichi opening the bottle she took a pill out, the pill was shaped like a cute little leaf. She puts the pill back in the bottle and handed it back to Zach. "Um...Thank you and it's not like I don't want them and that I don't trust you, because I do, but, no matter how natural they are I can't take any type of pill without papa giving me the okay. My body can reject any type of pill, other then whatever he and Law gives me, and has an 85% chance of harming my body. Since he has been missing for a few days, I don't really want to risk that right now. Sorry papa...but thank you for the thought." She says. Zach chuckled and kissed her forehead "Just place it in water and it will devolve right away, its tasteless. Just try it okay?" he gets up and walks away. Oichi sighs. Like she just explains she wasn't going to be taking this without a say so from Dante. She was happy that Zach cared about her and the baby a lot but she refuses to take a chance on her body. 'Guess I'll just hold on to it until papa comes back...' she says to herself.

October 31, Jess's birthday. It was also Darcaniea's, Darcaneia was orinigal born/created on Jess's 11th birthday. At Jess's, she was still in bed as it was 11am in the morning. The door opened, as Sabo and Elvira sneaked in, Sabo was caring a breakfast tray with a heart cut out right in the middle of the toast, 1 egg, 2 strips of bacon and homemade strawberry jam with a class of homemade Orange Juice. Elvira climbed up on the bed and smiled at her mother, and shook her slightly "Mama... Wake up.." Jess hummed slightly and her fluttered up yawning up, she sat up with a smile, Elvira giggled "Happy birthday mama!" Jess's face lit up like Christmas "Elvira... thank you hunny..." Sabo chuckled and placed the tray on her lap. Jess gasped "Sabo! You didn't!" Sabo chuckeld "Elvira helped me" Elvira giggled "I helped daddy make you food!" Jess chuckled "Awww thank you, this is the best birthday ever!" Sabo smiled and kissed her forehead "Happy 19th birthday love" Jess flushed with a smiled, Elvira was giggling lapping her hands "Yay mama's 19!" Sabo and Jess chuckled at her.

Oichi was back at her house for a bit, in the play room watching Law, Eric, Mikey, and Jack move everything. Now that they knew it was a girl they were going to make a room for her. The play room was very huge for just one baby so Kid would be coming over later to spit the room up.

Kaeden and Niko were in the living room with Kalya and Kim. Suddenly Karasu appeared in the room. "Lady Oichi." Oichi smiled. "Karasu it's been a while." Karasu smiled. "Yes, it has. I've been a bit busy so I forgot to give you something. I was planning to give it to you on your birthday but I guess now will have to do." Oichi blinked at him. "What are you talking about?" Karasu held out something. Oichi's eyes widen.

In his hands he was holding the same puppy he had resuced a while back. It was fluffy just like Jason was when he was a puppy. Her eyes sparkled. "Oh my gosh! So cute!" She says as she took the puppy. "Hi you ball of cuteness!" The puppy wiggled it's tail and barked, licking her face. "Kya! So cute! Cute!" Oichi says snuggling it.

Law looked over to them. "Oichi what are you doing? What did I tell you about getting over excited?" Oichi giggled. "But look! Karasu got me a puppy!" She he'd the puppy out to them. Mikey smiled. "Cool! That's a Pumsky! It's a rare breed between a Pomeranian and Husky! Where did you get that." Mikey says studying the puppy. "I found it. It was in pretty bad shape but Chopper healed her up." Mikey rubbed the puppy head. "A girl. What are you going to name her?" Oichi smiled. "Selina!" Mikey laughed. "Really? Your going to give her CATwoman's name!?" He laughed again. The puppy whimpered agreeing with Mikey. Oichi pouted. "Well...I see your point...Hmm...Oh! Katherine and Kate for short!" Mikey nodded. "Batwoman! A strong and fine name." The puppy barked happily. Oichi smiled. "Yay! Katherine, it is. Welcome to the family!" She got up. "Let's go introduce you!"

She walked out the room with Mikey following her. Law sighed. "Great...another puppy." Karasu smirked at him before disappearing.

Around 11am, Jess was getting ready for her and Darcaniea's birthday party. The party was gonna be starting around 1pm to 5pm, then its trick or treating. Jess didn't feel like dressing up so much, she was wearing a black maternity tee with white jack skeleton face on the tummy area, purple leggings and nightmare before Christmas jack skeleton flats. Jess smiled as Elvira skipped "Mama look at my outfit!" Jess smield and looked, Elvira was wearing a cute Nightmare Before Christmas Long Sleeved Shirt and Legging Set with purple moccasins. Jess smiled "Wow don't you look cute! You match with me!" Elvira giggled "So does daddy! He's wearing jack tee!" Jess giggled "Come on lets head down stairs and get ready to leave" Elvira giggled "yay!" she rushed out jess chuckeld and walked after her.

Oichi was taking a picture of Niko snuggling Kate. She licks his face make him laugh in happiness. Kaeden was smiling at him. "Yay! Niko made a friend!" Niko smiles brighter. "My friend!" Kate barks in agreement. Oichi giggled. Jason was laying by her feet. He was wagging his tail watching Kate and Niko. Oichi noticed this and rubbed his head. "Aw. It's okay Jason. You will always be my friend." Jason barks and rubs his head againt her hand. "Mine to!" Kaeden says going over to hug him. Jason nuzzles his head on Kaeden. Law came into the living room rolling down his sleeves. He turns to Niko who was patting Kate now. "Pat, Pat, Pat" Law chuckles. "Oichi you ready?" Oichi sighs. "I guess...I don't really want to go but I don't want to miss their party." Law frownd and rubbed he head. "Still not hungry?" Oichi shakes her head and then rubs her stomach. "Grandpa said it happen to Grandma to and eating for a fews days would harm the baby but still...this sucks...I can't even enjoy my first real pregenceny...Forcing you to get me weird foods, watching my tummy grow, even the sickness and the pain that comes with it..." She looks down sadly. Law goes to sit beside her and kisses her cheek. "Proof that our baby is growing is the bump on your belly. She growing slow but she is definetly getting bigger. Don't get to down. We have all the time in the word to try again and again okay?" He kissed her cheek again.

Kaeden frowned. "No, you do it wrong!" They looked down at him. He pointed to his lips. "You kiss mom here! Make her feel better!" Kaeden says. Niko looked at them and pouted. "Make mama better!" He says copying Kaeden. Law rolled his eyes. "So demanding..." He kissed Oichi on the lips making her giggle. Kaeden smiled and clapped his hands. "Yeah! Mom is happy now!" Niko clapped his hands. "Yaya mama! Yay Daddy! Happy!" Law chuckled as he got up. "Alright, let's get you two ready to go eat."

River was looking herself in the mirror she smiled, she was wearing a Green and blue Women's Sexy Puff Dragon Halloween Costume, Dress & Hat & Gloves. River of course had matching color green leggings under the dress, as it was too short on her. Instead of the leg warmers, she was wearing level-Sneakers High Heel black converse. River chuckled and walked away from the mirrior and headed to the nursery, Ty was in the hallway watching Terry from his spot, River noticed him and smiled "Ty what do you think?" Ty looked up to her

"It looks nice..." River chuckled "Thank you Ty, why don't you get into your custom alright?"

Ty sighed and got up to go to his room. River smiled and stepped in the nursery, Terry was just finishing putting Esme in her outfit. With the girls were wearing the someone, Yellow and White Minion Inspired 2 Piece Onesie Baby Tutu Outfits. River smiled "Awww look at my girls! So cute!" she picked up valora who giggled at her mother. Terry sighs out. "That was tough with one arm..." River chuckled "you should have asked me to help you..." "Meh...it's fine. Gotta learn this stuff sooner then later." Robin skipped "Look what uncle Eric helped me!" River looked and she grinned "Awwww!" Robin was wearing an inspired spiderman tutu oufit. "So cute Robin!" Terry nodded. "Yes, very cute." Robin giggled and rushed out, River shook her head "Lets get ready to leave" she cared Valora out of the room. Terry followed her, walking out with Esme in his arm, perfectly balancing her, Ty was walking out of his room in his custome. Terry smiled ready to go?" Ty nodded. He was wearing his spiderman costume. Terry chuckled. "I'll ask Oichi to make you a new spiderman like costume. Would that cheer you up?" Ty smiled. "Yes!" Terry chuckled.

Jess and Sabo reaching the red lobster, where jess and Darcaniea booked for the party. Jess and Sabo parked, got out of the car getting Elvira. They walked to the front door stepping in, the restruant was slightly packed. A waitress smiled Welcome to Red lobster" Jess smiled "the birthday day party, im one of the birthday girls" the waitress blinked and smiled "oh of course, follow me. Your sister is already it here" Jess smiled and they followed her, Elivra was looking around at everything, there was some girls that went to school with jess notcing her narrowing their eyes at her. Reaching the party room, the waitress opened the doors, jess smiled "Thank you" jess stepped in, Sabo followed her with Elvira. They see Darcaniea by the treat table setting it up she was wearing a jack -o latern orange maternity tee with Halloween leggings and black flats. Rick was sitting at the table wearing a zombie shirt with black skinny jeans and bloody canvus converse. The party room was pretty neat, it was dark themed brick with black tables and chairs. There was dark purple table clothes ont he tables with nightmare before Christmas center pieces. The treat table was black and purple theme. The birthday cake was off on the side in a glass cooling tank, keeping it cool. It was a nightmare before chirstmas cake with candles letters '19' on it, there was jess and darcaniea's names on the top. Elvira smiled "Auntie! Uncle!" Darcaniea smiled "hey sweetie" Rick smiled softly "happy Hallowee Elvira" he got up and walked to jess making Sabo eye him closely, Jess blinked at him as he held her softly, sabo bite his lip in anger "happy birthday Jess" Jess smiled softly and hugged him back "thank you Ricky" Darcaniea shook her head "Sabo can you finish this up for me? I have to pee" Sabo sighed and nodded stepping over to the treat table as Darcaniea walked away to head to the bathroom. Jess pulled away smiling, she sat down as Elvira climbed next to her "we will wait until everyone gets here to start ordering food" Elvira giggled "I want lobster tail!" Jess giggled "don't worry hunny we will get you one."

Ace and Vivi were the next to come in. Ace was on the phone with Luffy. "How long will you be staying idiot...yes I know Hancock is cooking you a lot of food but when will you be back?" Ace rolled his eyes. "Oh, for the love of...Fine just tell Hancock that you need to be back here next week. I can only cover your ass for so long..." He hangs the phone up. Vivi giggles. "He'll be fine. Hancock takes good care of him." "Yeah, but it would be nice to know when he decides to go to her island for a few days." He says shaking his head. Elvira smiled "Auntie Vivi! Uncle ACE!" she charged at him jumping on him giggled. Jess chuckled Elvira be careful hunny" Rick shook his head. "Past a year old and she acting like a 4 year old how cute" Jess chuckled. "Hey Elvira." Vivi says poking her cheek. Ace chuckled shaking his head. "I tried to get your uncle Luffy here but he's with his lady friend right now." Elvira pouted "No uncle luf ...?" Jess shook her head "Its okay hun, at least your uncle Ace acutlly came here how surpising." "I really didn't want to come but I can never make a pass for free food." Ace says. Elivra giggled "Uncle uncle! Will you take me trick or treating with daddy?! Mamma might not come because she will tired..." Ace gave a dry laugh. "I don't even like your daddy. BUT, you can come with me, Vivi, Kaeden and Niko though if you want." Jess shook her head "I don't like your daddy, bah! He's your brother, that's no thing you should never say"

"Well Law is worried about Oichi's not eating anything. Last time she didn't eat for a few days she passed out in class. So of course Law is being a worry wort and all." Ace says. Vivi sighs. "I hope she's not starving herself or anything." Jess frowned She really hasn't been eating...?" Rick bite his lip "This is so not like her..." Darcaniea came back sat down, Jess looked down feeling sadden "she should force herself to eat and if she wont, have law put her on a feeding tube... she needs to eat..."

"Forcing her to eat will make her sick." Vivi says. "Then it would make Law worry more and we will never hear the end of it. Plus, you really think Oichi would let him do that? Ha! He'll be the one eating through a tube if he tries that oh and also, I'll say whatever I like about Sassy pants over there. If I hate him, I hate him, if I love him, I love him, it's all the same." Sabo chuckled slightly listening to Ace. "Can't stand your face either bro." Sabo says. "Feeling is mutual." Ace says putting Elvira down. Elvira pouted "No fighting!" Jess chuckled at her.

"No one is fighting shrimp." Ace says sitting down. "Mama said fighting is bad! Family no fight!" "Uh huh, once your twin sibling pop out you'll change your mind very quickly..." Ace says chuckling.

Jess sees her mother walk in with Troy, Sora and Roxas. Her mother was in a cute witch look, Black laced cropped cami top, Velvet Pleated Maxi Skirt in Wine Red, Black Floral lace flats with a bow. She had a on Handcrafted Floral Sterling Silver and Garnet Ring. Roxas was in a jedi outfit, Jess giggled "thank you for coming" Dawn chuckled "I would never miss your birthday, happy birthday sweetie" Troy nodded "Happy birthday baby girl, you too... Darcaniea happy birthday" Darcaneia smiled "My, my thank you"

Darcaneia chuckled "If you haven't known already I was created on jess's 11 birthday, so it also my birth date also" Jess sighs, Sora stepped to them "Happy birthday, to you both" Jess and Darcaniea smiled at him "thank you" Elvira giggled "Grandma!" she rushed to her, dawn chuckled and picked her up "Hey sweetie" Roxas to jess and darcaneia "Happy birthday sister's!" Jess giggled "Thank you sweetie"

Soon Oichi and Law walked in. She sighed as Kaeden and Niko run in front of them. Niko spotting Darcaneia went to her. "AUNTIE!" He yelled. Darcaniea grinned "Niko!" Jess smiled at them "Hey Oichi" Dawn chuckled "Niko is just the cutest"

"Niko inside voices." Oichi says. Niko hugged Darcaneia's leg. "Auntie..." He says whispering. Oichi shook her head. "No, Niko. Other voice." Niko smiles. "Aunte!" Darcaneia chuckled "Such a good boy"

"I got puppy!" Niko says to her with sparkling eyes. "Fluffy! Fluffy!" He lets out a cute laugh. Kaeden was sitting on Vivi's lap. "Niko, you forgot!" He says. Niko looks to him. "Happy birthday Auntie's." Kaeden says. Darcaneia smiled at him "Thank you Keaden" Jess smiled "thank you Keaden" Niko looked up at Darcaneia. "Birthday happy!" He says smiling. Darcaniea smiled at him "Thank you niko" jess was frowning 'only her...'

Kaeden frowned. "Don't be mean! It's auntie Jess birthday to!" Niko frowned. "Is not!" "Is to!" "Is not!" "Is to!" Oichi rubbed her head. "Enough!" She says making them both stop. "Niko sweetie...it's both Jess's and Darcaniea's birthday okay? Be nice and say Happy Birthday to her to." Niko looks down. "I sorry...birthday happy auntie..." He says looking at Jess. Jess smiled softly "Thank you hunny"

Oichi sits down with an exhausted look. Before this they were fussing about a toy in the car, in the house they fussed about who was going as what if they were going at all. Oichi was very close telling them both that they were going trick or treating. Law sighs and sits beside her. "Happy birthday you two." Jess and Darcaniea grinned at him "Why thank you law" They said at the same time like twins, it made him shiver slightly.  
Jess got up "I gotta pee" he walked away, Elvira looked at Niko and frowned "You hurt mama a lot..." Dawn gasps softly "Elvira be nice..." Elvira pouted "But it true..! only auntie dara never mama! Mama and auntie are twins!"

Niko ignored Elvira as he clings to Darcaniea happily. Darcaniea padded her head "Its okay hunny, he doesn't mean too half the time" Elvira nodded and hugged her "Auntie is the best" Niko pouted. "My auntie!" Elvira frowned "My auntie too!" Darcaniea sighed "be nice share"

Niko frowned. "No! You mine! Mine!" Kaeden frowned. "Niko has to share!" Niko shook his head. "No share! Mine!" "You can't have Auntie to yourself! Selfish!" Kaeden says as he tries to wiggle out of Vivi's grip. Niko frowned at both Elvira and Kaeden. "My Auntie! My Auntie!" Elvira frowned "But.. auntie darca is my auntie... mama and auntie are sisters... Make her my auntie too.." Darcaniea sighed and smiled "Niko I'm elvira's and keadens auntie also" Roxas smiled "My sisier also!"

Niko puffed his cheeks out and his face turned slightly red. "MINE!" He yelled, making the floor crack under him just a bit. Oichi frowned but Law beat her to it. "Niko!" He says standing up. Niko looked at him frowning. "That is enough showing out. Come here." "No!" Niko says. Kaeden gasped and looked at Oichi but she didn't do anything which confused him a bit. Darcaneia smiled and rubbed his head "Go to your daddy"

Niko frowned at Law ready to make a fuss until Law narrowed his eyes at him. "Come. Here. Now." He says lowly. Kaeden shivered and held Vivi's hand a bit. Niko eyes were widen as he let go of Darcaniea. Elvira clinged to her, Roxas went to his mother.

Oichi sighed. It felt nice to not have to get to that level. She watched Niko hang his head low as he walked to Law. Law picked him up and placed him in a chair but, he turned the chair away from everyone. "Da.." "Not a word Niko." Niko whimpers a bit but doesn't says anything.

Law sighs and rubs the space between his eyes. "Sorry for him. His 'Mine' phase is a bit harder to break then Kaeden's." He looks at Elvira. "Niko doesn't mean to hurt your mom's feelings. When he comes out of time out he will apologize to her and you properly okay?" Elvira nodded "Its okay uncle law"

River, Terry, Ty and robin showed up. Walked through the restruant with the car seats on there arms, they stepped in the party room, river blinked looking around, she sees Niko in the chair not facing everyone "My, my what happen?" Elvira smiled "Auntie river!" Oichi shook her head. "It's best to let it be..."

River smiled and placed Valora's car seat on a chair, Terry placed Esme's on the chair next to Valora. Vivi got up with Kaeden in her arms and stepped over to the twins she smiled brightly at them. "So cute." She says giggling.

River giggled and sat down "There sleeping know, but they will soon wake up" Robin giggled "There so soft.." she whispered, Jess came back and her eyes brighten and stepped to the twins "Awww there so cute..." River chuckled "Happy birthday Jess and Darcaniea" Robin giggled "Yes happy birthday aunties!" Darcaniea smiled "Thank you sweetie" Jess rubbed her head "Thank you hunny and you look so cute as spider man" Robin giggled "Oichi made me it!" Jess gasped slightly "Really? No wonder it looks so amazing"

Ty walked over to Oichi and hugged her. "Something wrong Ty?" Ty shook her head. "You look like you need a hug..." He says. Niko saw this and frowned he was about to say something when Law gave him a stern look. Niko closed his mouth and hung his head back down. "Hey Oichi? You think you can make Ty a new costume for next year?" Oichi ruffled Ty's head. "Of course I can. Your getting big so your gonna need big boy costumes now." Ty smiled. "Ah...um...happy birthday..." He says to Jess and Darcaniea before hugging Oichi again. Jess and Darcaneia smiled "Thank you"

Ajisai stepped in, she was wearing inspired snow white outfit, Alaric was in behind her he was wearing a batman inspired outfit. He smiled and rushed to Jess "Auntie happy birthday!" Jess smiled "Thank you, you look so cute as batman, doesn't he Oichi?"

Oichi nods and smiles slightly. "Yes, very cute." Alaric smiled and flushed at Elvira who looked at him with a smile "Hi Alaric!" Alaric gulped slightly and smiled bashfully "H-Hi... Elvira..." Elvira smiled and looked back to her auntie. Ajisai sat down and sighed "Killer's coming he's outside talking to kid..." Jess sighed "I see." Seconds later Killer comes in rubbing his shoulders. His hair was cut shorter then usual due to the new job on the constucion site. He walked over to Oichi and handed her an envelope. "He said to open it when you get home." Killer says before he went to take a seat. "Oh and happy birthday." He says to both Jess and Darcaniea. Jess smiled "Wow you cut your hair!" Ajisai giggled "He had too because of his new job" "It's a hassle." He says. Dawn smiled "I think it looks good on you killer" Alaric looked up at Killer and pouted "where is daddy...?"

"He had to work so he won't be coming." Killer says. Alaric frowned "He promised! Daddy promised to be here! LAIR! Daddy a LAIR!" Jess and Dawn's eyes widen, Ajisai shook his head "I told you your dad didn't want to be here..." Law and Ace rolled their eyes. Oichi sighs. 'Not surprising.'

Jess sighed "I'm done, I'm just done trying to be friends with him, if he wants to be a dick to me then I'll just be that towards back at him ten fold. I've tried Killer, I've tried to barry the hatch with him and try to be friends for Alaric and Oichi's sake..." she sighs "I'm just done... I give up..." Rick growled and stood up leaving the room, Darcaneia shook her head "great know hes gonna go hunt him down..." Sabo walked to Jess and held her, jess was tearing silent "I just cant anymore, I give up on being his friend..." Elvira frowned "Mama..." she hugged her leg, Alaric frowned and hugged her other leg "Auntie please don't cry..."

"It's nothing to get upset about." Killer says. "You leave him alone he leaves you alone and vise verser." Oichi nodded. "Yeah. Kid is quite the person. You don't have to force yourself to like him for my sake or even Alaric's sake. You can't always reach people and Kid just happens to be one of those types that you can't reach unless he wants you to. Don't stress out for something like that." Ace shrugs. "Yeah let him be. You don't see anyone of us trying to bury the hatch. You can't make a guy like that be your friend no matter how hard you try." Vivi shakes her head. "Why don't we just have fun. It is your birthday after all. Let's not have any negative thoughts here and enjoy ourselves." Jess smiled and got out of sabos arms "Alright, sabo go get the waitress, I think we are alright order our food" Elvira and Alaric clapped there hands, Robin giggled "Yay food!" Sabo chuckled and kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. Jess looked at law and then looked at Niko, she smiled and stepped to and knelled facing him. She smiled "Niko"

Niko looks up slightly. Jess held his tiny hands and smiled "Can you be a good boy for mama and daddy and for me and your auntie Darcaniea?"

"...yes..." He says in almost a whisper. Jess chuckled and looked at Law and Oichi "Can he come out of time out now?"

Oichi looked at Law who sighs. "Yes, it's fine but, another scene like that and you won't be going trick or treating with your brother. You understand?" Niko nodded. "okay daddy." Niko says. Jess smiled and picked him up "No pulling my hair okay?"

"Okay..." Jess smiled and walked him over to the treat table "Okay which one do you wont, only one for know, after the food you can have many as you want" Niko shook his head. "Want sauce..." "Niko sweetie, you can get applesauce later pick a candy." Oichi says. Niko looks at the table and points at the swirling lolly pops. Jess smiled and grabed the purple swirl one "This one, just like your purple eyes"

Niko nods. Jess chuckled and put him down "Be good okay" Jess stepped the table as sabo came back with two waitress, the first waitress came to Jess's table Jess smiled as Sabo placed Sabo in her booster chair what was on chair, the waitress smiled "what can I get you?" Jess looked at the menu, two dr. peppers. I have juice for Elvira so no nothing to drink for her" Elvira giggled the waitress nodded writing it down "Also I will have the Roasted Maine Lobster Bake and Ultimated Feast" she smiled and wrote is down. Sabo looked at the menu and rubbed his chin "Mhmmm... I'll have the same as my wife's" the waitress nodded, Darcaniea closed her menu "ill have 2 orders of the Ultimated feast and a dr. pepper" the waitress blinked 'two girls ordering two big size orders...' Rick closed his "I'll have the the new dish, the Ultimate Surf Turf and a dr. pepper" the waitress nodded, Dawn smiled "I'll have the Crab's lover dream and a glass of your new crabfeast cooler drink" Troy smiled "I'll have the same thing" Sora looked at the menu and blinked at it "I'll just have half lobster and langostino pizza with coke" the waitress nodded "For the Elvira and Roxas they will take a Petite maine lobster taila with the popcorn shrimp" Jess said, the waitress nodded and walked away to the other table.

Ace and Vivi order Wood-Grilled Peppercorn Airloin and shrimp. Since Oichi wasn't hungry at all she ordered popcorn shrimp and fires for Kaeden and chicken fingers for Niko. Law got a huge order of crab legs to take home later for Oichi whenever she got her taste for food back and then an order of broiled fish.

Niko was sitting in Oichi's lap being silent. The lolly pop was already have way gone since he simply bit into it snapping it with ease. Oichi rubbed her head. "He gets so depressed after a time out." Law was leaning back in his chair. "I like the term mellow." Oichi hugs Niko as he chews on the pieces of Lolly pop.

Gaara, sasuke and naruto end up showing up with Sakura behind them, Gaara was growling at her "Get lost Sakura, no wants you here!" Jess and Sabo right away frowned from here that name. Sakura crossed her arms "Shut up freak" Elvira's eyes widen "Bad mouth!" she shouted at her making Sakura looked at her "Excuse little brat?" Elvira pouted "You said bad word! Bad Word! You Naughty mean big forehead" Darcaniea was laughing now "Haha ! I love my niece!"

Oichi shook her head as Vivi giggled softly. Jess stood up glaring at Sakura "What are you doing here? I didn't invite you to our party!" Sakura huffed "I came here looking for my man you witch" Elvira frowned at her "Meanie!"

"Ah...I forgot she was seeing Eric now..." Terry says. Gaara sat down, Sasuke and Naruto walked to jess hugging "Happy birthday!" they both said to her, Jess giggled "Thank you Sasuke and Naruto!"

Dawn stood up "Sakura its best if you leave now."

Oichi looked at Sakura. "Sorry Sakura but Eric doesn't really come to these gatherings. If you want to look for him he should be around at the park sitting in some tree." Sakura looked at her. "Thank you. At least there is someone here who I can actually stand." Jess growled at her "succubus get out of here!" Oichi motions her out. "Okay leave now please." Sakura huffed out and walked out on her heels. River shook her head "If I could I was gut her"

Oichi looked at Gaara and then sighs. "Hey Gaara. I have something to tell you or rather I'd like to ask you something..." Gaara blinked and walked over to her "Hey there sis whats up?"

Oichi looks down at her stomach slightly then at Gaara. "Not to steal anyone's thunder but, I haven't really said this out loud to everyone, not including those who already know, but...I'm pregnant..." Eyes widen, Sasuke and Naruto gasped out loudly. Jess was smiling at her 'about time she said something' Gaara's eyes widen in shock.

"I don't know how far along I really am since I'm having some sort of...issue... with my body. I was told maybe four or five months but I'm not showing at all...however, we do know it's a girl and I would like for you to be her Godfather. Please." Jess gasped smiled brightly "Awwww!" Gaara bite his lip looking at Oichi tummy, he was flushing a big smile came on his face as he walked to her and held her "Oh Oichi... I'll be honored to be your babyys godfather... thank you... oh Oichi you made me very happy... Oichi..."

Oichi giggles. Law was frowning. "Great, can you please stop holding her already..." He says tapping his fingers on the table. Gaara shook his head "Nope" Gaara felt someone pushing him. He looked down to see a very angry Niko. "No! Mama is daddys! Bad boy! Bad!" Niko says trying to push him away. Gaara chuckled and backed off "Alright, alright I get it. Your mama." Jess and River chuckled "I'll just go smother Jess then"

Sabo banged his hand on the table making some jump "like hell you are" Jess shook her head "Stop it..." Gaara sighed and sat down "Oh happy birthday darcaniea" Naruto gasped "Oh Yeah happy birthday to you too!" sasuke nodded. Zach walked in with a smile, he was wearing a deapool shirt and Gray Water washed Slim fit black skinny jeans with black converse. "Happy birthday Jess and Darcaniea" They smile at him "Thank you Zach!"

Niko smiled. "Pa here!" Zach chuckled "Hey there little niko, Oh Mikey get in here." Mikey walked in. He was waving at some of the waitress who were blushing at him. "Ha-Ha they act like the girls at school. Cool." He says. "Dad you said we were going somewhere important..." He looked around. "Ah...never mind then...I guess this is important." Niko stood up on Oichi's lap and smiled happily at Mikey. "Hi!" He says holding his half eating lolly pop. Mikey smiled. "Hi Niko! Oh, happy birthday." He says to Jess and Darcaniea before Niko wiggled away from Oichi and jumped on him. Jess and Darcaniea smiled "Thank you Mikey" Jess and Darcaniea smiled "Thank you Mikey" Jess says, Darcaniea smiled and looked away. Zach sat down "Your dad is still off the grid..." He frowned

"Yeah, he does that sometime. He'll come back whenever he finishes doing whatever it is he is doing." Oichi says. "I just want him home so I can smother the hell out of him..." suddenly the twins woke up and started to fuss, River smiled getting up picking up Esme bouncing her. "Awww someone waking up, Oichi can you get Valora? You wanna help me feed them?" River smiled sitting back down reaching down for two bottles of her breast milk. River tossing one to Oichi who caught it before she picked up Valora. River held Esme and started to feed her. Oichi sat back down with Valora and gave her the bottle.

Not long Danni end up showing up, ordering almost the whole menu from red lobster. After the food, was cake. Sining happy birthday to Jess and Darcaniea they both blew out the candles, everyone got a slice. Law end up backing a slice for Oichi for later on. Ending the party right around 5pm, Jess was in the bathroom with Elvira changing her Elvira's outfit to inspired alice tutu dress, black flats and cute black headband. Jess smiled "So cute! Ready to go trick or treating?!" Elvira giggled "Yes! With Daddy and Uncle!" Jess smiled and picked her up walking with her out the door and headed outside as Frank was paying for everything and cleaning up with Troy and Sora. Stepping outside they were all out there, Jess put down Elvira and she rushed to Sabo "Daddy! Daddy Looky" she swirled, Sabo smiled "My look at you, you look very pretty" Elvira giggled.

Oichi was strapping Niko into his seat. His cheeks were a bit puffy from eating to much. They were heading home so that Oichi can get them cleaned and dressed. Zane was going to be joining Niko and Kaeden with Mikey and the others who would now be taking the boys. Kaeden moved over to the middle so Mikey could get in. "Your gonna have to invest in a bigger car sis." Oichi smiled and got in the front seat. "Yeah I know. One thing at a time. First, finish the room for the baby. Then we go from there. Let's go get the babies ready so when Zane come over you can head on out." Law got in the car and head off to the house.

Jess and Sabo were strapping Elvira in, Alaric got in JEs's car, Ajisai chuckled "I guess he's all yours for the day have with hm!" Ajisai grabbed kilers hand and walkd of with him. Sabo sighd "Great were stuck with him.." JEs smaccke dhis arm softly "Hush up, they need a break andi don't mid watching Alaric" Jess looked at Ace "You gonna be take her trick or treating with Sabo?"

"Nah, Since Mikey kidnapped Kaeden I'm gonna go home and ravish my future wife over here. Since everyone is poppin out babies I think it's about time we made on of our own." He says placing an arm around Vivi who blush. "And what perfect way to make a baby on Halloween. But he should met up with Mikey and the others. He got Zane as well." Ace says snuggling his face in Vivi's hair.

Mintues later at Oichi's house. Mikey as brushing Jason's hair. He was tagging along as well. Jason had gotten to the size where Niko could ride on his back and sighed Niko was strangly so light it didn't strain Jason one beat when he carried Niko around.

Kaeden walked in the living room wearing a iron man costume that Oichi had made. He was carrying his treat or treat bag. "Uncle Mikey! Look! I'm Iron man!" He ran around the room pretending to fly. He jumped in front of Mikey and held up his hand. They started to glow and make laser sounds. "Boom!" Kaeden says laughing. Mikey laughed. "Pretty cool!" Niko walked out marching. "Yay! Patrol!" He says. Mikey laughed as he marched to Mikey. "I chase!"

Niko was wearing a jumpsuit with a hoodie, brown on his arms and legs, with a blue partol jacket made in the middle. The hoodie had cute dog ears on them and his face was lightly panited with a dog mark on his cheek.

Oichi walked out smiling. "My little boys are so cute. Come on Take a picture with uncle Mikey." She says holding up a camera. Mikey and Niko went to Mikey and sat on him. Mikey laughed and smiled with them as Oichi took the picture. "So cute!" The door bell rung. "SIS!" She heard rapid knocking on the door. Oichi giggled hearing Zane. She walked over to the door and opened. Zane rushed in with his Flash suit on and hugged her leg. "Sister! Missed you!" Oichi laughed. "You just saw me not to long ago." Frank chuckled "Hello"

"Hey do you mind if Zane stayed the night? Niko and Kaeden is going to have a movie night looking at the justice leadge." Zane's eyes sparkled and looked at Frank. "Me stay!? Please Daddy!" He hugged his leg with a new face of puppy dog eyes. "Aw! I remember those eyes! I use to do those to mama and papa a lot haha." Frank nodded "Of course"

Zane smiles. "Yay! FLASH!" He ran into the living room. Oichi giggled. "Thanks so much. Tell Mama to get lots of rest. It's almost time for the baby to pop out so she don't need to be moving to much." Frank nodded "I know I already do half the time"

Once Frank left Oichi got the boys ready, after taking more pictures of them. Law placed a protective cover over Jason. It was made by Dante some weeks ago when he saw Niko riding Jason. The cover would take the weight of Jason and protect his sides. Jason barked excitedly as he waggled his tail. "Yes, I know your ready. Make sure you take good care of Niko and the others okay." Jason barked yes.

Mikey placed a leash on Jason. Niko hugged kate. "Bye bye puppy. Me be back!" Niko said as he ran to the door with Zane and Kaeden. Kate followed him but Oichi picked her up. "Sorry Kate. Your to tiny to go with them. Let's wait til they get back okay. She rubs her head.

Jason was laying on the ground waiting on Niko. Niko smiled and climbed on Jason with some help from Mikey. Jason stood up, already use to Niko riding him. Mikey had some straps that went with the cover. He strapped Niko on the cover so he wouldn't fall. Oichi took another pictures. "Bye Bye mama!" Niko says as Mikey led them out the door. "Bye Mom!" "Bye Sis!" "Bye boys! Don't casue Mikey to much trouble! Niko no biting!" Oichi called out as she watched them go. She sighed and rubbed her stomach. "I hope your not as entergetic as your brothers..."

Reaching a wild area of trick or treating in Netural, Jess was walking next to Sabo and Elvira, Elvira was on his shoulder giggling "Yay! Trick or Treat! Trick or Treat!"Jess smiled "She's so excited its cute!" Sabo smiled. Alaric next to them was holding Jess's hand "Its fun! Went last year!" Jess smiled "Well lets go the first house, Sabo put her down" Elvira giggled and tabbed her tiny hand on sabo's hand "Down, down!" "Yes, yes." Sabo says putting her down. Sabo handed her pumpkin bucket, Alaric had his, they walked up to the first house walking up tthem up the firnt door knocking on the door bell, with in seconds the door opened, an older woman smiled wearing a some witch hat "Happy Halloween oh my don't you two look cute" Elvira giggled "Me Alice!" Alaric smiled "Me batman!" the woman chuckled, Elvira and Alaric held up there buckets "Trick or treat" they say at the same time, Jess giggled "Awwwww!" she was snapping a picture of this moment.  
(sabo) the woman chuckled take 4 piece for each putting them in here pumpkin buckets "Here you sweeties, have a good night" Elvira giggled "Thank you lady!" she walked away, Alaric followed. Jess and and Sabo followed.

Back at Zach's, he was just reaching home. He sighs as he got out his car and went to the door. He unlocked it and walked in when he felt something. His heart fluttered as he closed the door quickly and headed to his bedroom.

He opened the door and his eyes widen. The room was set up with candles that was pouring out a nice pumpkin smell. (Zach) He heard the door to the bathroom open up. "Well...it's about time you got home..."

Zach's eyes widen slightly as Dante walked out the bathroom. He was wearing a pair of short light blue cotton shorts and two red straps over his shoulders. His body was also a bit wet. The candle light flickered on and off his body. His hair was also wet and slicked back. He looked at Zach. "I was starting to think you'd never come home. I don't dress up just like this for anyone you know." He says licking his lips. Dante saw a glim of shining red in his eyes, Zach's lips turned into a devlish smirk "my such a gift..." Dante chuckled. "Of course. I've been away for a bit. It's only fair I do this much." He was suddenly thrown on the bed and Zach was hovering over him in nothing but his boxers "I'll devour you like a piece of hallowed candy" Zach licked his lips. Dante smirked. "That's exactly what I want."

Back over to Jess and Sabo with Elvira and Alaric, Elvira was getting to excited she already had two buckets full of candy. Jess and Sabo waiting by the steps on the crib, they let Elvira and Alaric for the first time, go by thereselves, Sabo didn't like it but Elvira wanted, Jess of course let her. They watched at Elvira and Alaric walked up to the house. Jess smiled "Look at her such a big girl... She's growing up so fast..." Sabo sighs 'I don't want her too...' he thought mentaly. Jess snuggled up to his side making him smile at her "I cant wait to find out the genders of our twins..."  
Sabo chuckled and kissed her forehead "Me too" "Auntie! Uncle!" they looked to see Alaric running to them, with no elvira. Her eyes widen "Alaric were is Elvira?" He was frowning "She ran off! I told her no but she didn't listen!" Sabo's and Jess's eyes widen, Jess started to panic "Elvira?!" she shouted, there was no answer back making Jess panic "Sabo we have to find her!" Sabo nodded as he took off, running to find her. She picked up Alaric and followed after him.

Elvira far from her parents, she was clutching her pumpkin Halloween bucket, it was full of candy. She was frowning looking around, she was lost and slightly afraid. She sniffed "Mama... Pappa..." "hey there cutie" she blinked as a boy wearing a skeleton hoodie zipped up from the hood, she blinked at him, he smiled behind his mask hoodie "Who are you..?" the boy chuckled "don't worry little on I'm a friend, are you lost?" the little girl nodded "Yes..." the boy chuckled "Why don't we find your parents" Elvira smiled "Okay!" he chuckled at her and picked her up "Alright lets find your mama and papa" Elvira giggled as the boy walked off with Elvira in his arms.

Sabo turning the corner of the street his eyes widen to see Elvira in a boys arms, his eyes darken and rushed over to them. "Elvira!" Elvira smiled "Papa!" the boy placed her down and she rushed to him "papa!" the boy placed her down and she rushed to him "papa!" Sabo looked pissed, Jess rushing over to hear Elvira's voice, reaching them she put Alaric down knelled "Elvira don't you ever scare me and your daddy again do you understand me?" Elvira nodded "I'm sorry mama, I'm sorry papa" Alaric hugged her "You scared me... too..." Elvira smiled "I'm sorry Alaric..." Sabo was to bust glaring deadly at the boy in front of them.  
Sabo made fists at the boy and was ready to stomp over to him, Jess stood up shaking her head "Sabo wait..." the boy put his hands up "Calm down I didn't mean any harm, I was helping her find her parents..." the boys voice made Jess feel like she knew that voice. Elvira Pouted "No daddy, he tried to help!"  
Sabo sighed knelled down patting her head "I'm very glad you didn't get hurt" The boy chuckled "I'm glad she found them" Jess's heart was pounding that voice was so familiar to her. Elvira turned to him and smiled "Thank you!" the boy chuckled "don't mention it Elvira" sabo was justing glaring at him. Jess bite her lip, 'no it cant be...' Jess stepped to him "No.. it cant be..." the boy didn't move, Sabo watched her "Jess what you doing...?" Jess reached out and gentle gribbed the zipper of the hoodie and pulled it down unmasking him, Jess's eyes widen more and gasped, Sabo looked confused at this "Jess...?" The boy smiled at her "Hello... Sister..." Sabo's eyes widen in shock. Jess bite her lip "Jon...?" He smield and nodded, Jess started to tear and dove into his arms tearing "Jon..." he smiled and hugged her rubbing her back, Elvira looked confused "Mam... You know him...?" Sabo was frowning at this. Jess nodded and back up "Elvira sweetie this is your uncle Jonny" "My uncle Jonny..?" Elvira asked, Jon nodded and knelled "That's right Elvira I'm your uncle Jonny" Elvira smiled "Yay! A new uncle!" Jess and Jon giggled.

After 5 hours, rough love making to Dante, Zach was downstairs in the lab, he was looking over the holo screen on the his baby. He blinke dand frowned, the numbers didn't add up, the baby looked around 19 weeks, 4 months. He sighed and started to do another scan. The computer scanned the tube and turned green "correction, fetus is 19 weeks, 4 months. King Zach would you like to know the gender of the fetus?" Zach's eyes widen "you can tell already" "Yes king Zacheriah" Zach smiled "Wait until Dante shows up" "What about me?" Zach turned his head to see Dante stretching in his pajamas, he can see the black and blue bruises on Dante's sides Zach smiled "how are you feeling? "Fine." He says. Zach chuckled "Well I have good news"

"Which would be?" "The baby was scanned wrong, its really scan 19 weeks 4 months, and we can know the gender of the baby, would you like to know...?" "Sure." Dante says. Zach smiled "computer gender please and place it on the screen" the computer beeped as the baby was brought up on the holo screen as the baby moved to face them, there eyes widen widen "Congrations King Zacheriah, Lord Dante. It's a healthy baby girl"

Dante sighs out and smiles slightly. "Thrilling...I'll leave it up to you to name her. I'm not good with names, so I'll be going back to bed...after a nice smoke." Dante turning around to leave. Zach pulled him onto his lap "Are you not happy we are having a girl?" "I didn't say I was not happy." Dante says. Zach kissed his neck "Dante, Can we name her after my late grandmother? Rosalina?" "That's fine. Whatever name you pick I'll be happy with." Zach smiled and kissing him deeply. Dante kissed him back. Zach pulled out his phone holding onto Dante video calling Oichi. It rung a few times before Oichi picked up. She was eating the crab legs Law had brought back. She wipes her hands. "Oh, Papa welcome home and Hi there papa." She then frowned. "I'm gonna have to change that. Maybe I'll call papa, papa, and then I'll call papa, dad...mmm." Zach smiled "Hello Oichi we have some news for you!" "Good News? Like what?" Zach chucked "our baby is a girl" Oichi smiled. "Yay! A sister. Not sure if I should be jumping for joy yet. I don't want her to turn out like Izzy...oh what are you going to name her." Zach smiled "Naming her after my late grandmother, Rosalina" "How cute. I can spilt that into many nicknames for her clothes I'm gonna make!" Oichi giggled. "Oh! I have news for you to!" Zach smiled "and whats your news?"

Dante raised his eyebrow. "Your dumping Law and decided he wasn't worth your time?" Oichi pouted. "Really papa? He's right here!" She turned the camera to Law who was cooking her crab legs. She switched the camera back to her. "Just a joke sweetie." "Not a funny one...anyways my news is I can finally see my baby's aura!" Zach grinned "Oh how amazing!"

"Oh? For how long?" Oichi tapped her chin. "Mmm...like about two hours ago. I don't know how but when I told Gaara and the others about me having a baby it felt like something was lifted off my chest. Then out of now where I felt her aura papa's and now I can see it! Eventhough it's like flickering." Zach giggled "Im glad your able to see her know"

Dante crossed his arms. "After you told Gaara...hmmm..." He rubs his chin. "I might now why you can't see her...but I'll have to test that theory." Oichi tilt her head. "I feel like I'm not gonna like this theory." "You wont but would you rather not see your baby and feel her?" Oichi shook her head. "Alright then. I'll be over there in the morning to test it out." Oichi nodded. "Okay I'm really hungry now so I'm gonna finish eating. Bye papa's!" Zach chuckled "Bye Oichi" Oichi ended the call. Zach put his phone down and grinned at Dante. Zach giggled "Im glad your able to see her now"

Dante crossed his arms. "After you told Gaara...hmmm..." He rubs his chin. "I might now why you can't see her...but I'll have to test that theory." Oichi tilt her head. "I feel like I'm not gonna like this theory." "You wont but would you rather not see your baby and feel her?" Oichi shook her head. "Alright then. I'll be over there in the morning to test it out." Oichi nodded. "Okay I'm really hungry now so I'm gonna finish eating. Bye papa's!" Zach chuckled "Bye Oichi" Oichi ended the call. Zach tput his phone down and then he smirked at Dante.

"Hmm...I have to be prepared for tomorrow..." Dante was then picked up by him and placed on the bed down there and zach overed over him "Im far from done, lets contunie our fun"

A few days after Holloween, at the starting week of November, Oichi was getting ready for school. She was frowning as Law stood in front of her. They had been arguing over weither it was okay for her to keep going to school or not. It wasn't the first time they argued about this but it was upsetting Oichi. She was tired of the same agument but Law just wouldn't let up.

"Oichi are you listening to me!?" Law asked frowning. "No, I am not! I'm sick of listening to you about this. I'm going to school Law. End of story." She tried to walk around him but, he stood in front of her. "You aren't! It is getting to be to dangerous for you to be out in the open. Staying here in the house is safer for both you and Niko! Plus, we have no clue how far you are! What if you go into labor at school!?" Oichi pushed past him. "I'm not staying trapped in this house Law. I'm going to school. Whatever happens, happens." "Are you listening to me!? There are more factors here! Not only that, Niko was nearly taken! There are still spies that are students and teachers that are at that school! Your giving them a chance to take both you and Niko away!" "They added more sercuity." She says as she grabbed her bag.

Law growled and grabbed the bag from her, tossing it across the room. "When the hell has that ever did any good! You and I both know that sercuity is nothing but a thin sheet that can easily be ripped apart! For all we know the people you hang out with could be after you!" Oichi frowned. "So what do you want me to do!" She yelled. "Stay trapped in this damn house forever! We don't even know when the baby will be born! We don't know when that man is going to try to attack me! This is my last fucking year in school! My whole school years has been nothing but shit! I will not be trapped in this house any longer!" She forcefuly pushed him away from her. She stormed over to her bag and tried to make it to the stairs but, Law grabbed her, pulling her back.

"The reason why your school years were so fucking shitty was because you never listen to anyone! How stupid do you have to be! Your recklessness is putting OUR family in danger! Can you overlook your useless sturbboness and stop being reckless for fucks sake!" Oichi eyes were widen at his words. Law sighed. "Just at least...stay home for today..." Oichi bit her lip. She tore away from him, raised her hand and smacked him. Law face was turned from her in a bit of shock. His cheek was stinging from her smack.

"How dare you! Stupid!? Really! I'm stupid because I wanna live a normal life! You're the one who said I shouldn't be afraid! You're the one who said I desever a normal life and now you want to take it away from me!?" Law was silent. "Well screw you Law! I refuse for you or anyone and I mean ANYONE to trapped me in a house ever again! Your overprotectness will not stop me from at least trying to be normal!"

She turned and started to leave. Law grit his teeth and without think he grabbed her roughly, making her gasp. Oichi dropped her bag as his grip tighten on her arm. "What are you doing! Let me go!" Law was about to say something until Oichi was ripped from his grip.

Oichi blink as she was shielded by Mikey who happen to walk to the room just in time to see Law grab her. Mikey was glaring at Law. "You must have lost your mind, grabbing my sister like that." Law frowned. "Back off. This conversation doesn't concern you." "Your only half right. It concerns me a lot. Your yelling can be heard from upstairs and your scaring Kaeden and Niko." Oichi looked down rubbing her arms. The last thing she wanted was for them to hear them arguing.

"Oichi is coming to school and that's, that." Mikey says. Law narrows his eyes. "She's staying home. I wont risk her safety." "Screw what you want. If Oichi wants to come to school then she will. You don't own my sister even if you plan to marry her. I don't give a damn if she's carring your child either. It doesn't give you the right to lay your hands on her specially in this house."

The air thickens as Mikey and Law glared at each other. Oichi sighed until Mikey chuckled. "You know...it's funny hearing you talk about spies concidering you were one yourself under his thumb." Both Oichi and Law's eyes widen. "What?" Oichi looked at Law. "What...do you mean by that?" Mikey at her. "So, you didn't know...then im sorry you have to find out this way." Law growled. "Don't you dare..." "Your so-called boyfriend must have forgotten to mention that he was a spy for Doflamingo ever since he was in school. You and your dad has been under his thumb for a very long time." Oichi's heart started to beat fast as she looked at Law in shock. "You...You worked for him!?" Law looked at her but didn't answer

Mikey looked at him. "For all we know you can still be working for him. It's funny how Dolf already knew so much about Oichi. Things only close family members or friends would know. How he knew her schedule the moment she started school and even now. How Baby 5 was able to go undetected and get close to Oichi. Maybe since you were going to take over for Doflamingo you plan to handed over Oichi and Niko any moment."

Oichi shook. Her eyes looking into Laws. "Law...that's not true...is it? You...You..." Fear started to sink in a bit as she couldn't find any answer in his eyes. "No...No, you can't be..." Law frowned and looked away from her. Without a word he left the room, heading upstairs leaving a stun and shocked Oichi.

Up stairs Kaeden and Niko were waiting in the living room. Kaeden usually got dropped off by Law and Niko went with Oichi. They walked Law storm up the stairs. Niko smiled and tried to rush after him. "Daddy!" Law kept walking to the door making Niko frown. "DADDY!" Niko yelled. Law open the door and walked out, slamming it. Niko eyes widen as he ran to the door and hits it. "DADDY!?" Kaeden frowned at this.

Back in the room Oichi's eyes were to the floor, trying to put things together. Mikey turns to her. "Sis..." He was suddenly smacked by Oichi. "How could you say that! What's wrong with you!" Mikey frowned and looked down to her. She was tearing up but was holding them back as hard as she can. "Get out!" She says pointing to the door. Mikey rubbed his cheek but nodded and left. Oichi bit her lip as she sinks to the floor trying to decide to believe in the words that were just said.

At School, Jess was in her classroom, she was looking over paperwork as Sabo was taking Elvira to her pre-school class. Dawn peeked her head looking at her daughter working. She smiled and stepped in "how is your class doing?" Jess smiled didn't look up and contuied to grade her the papers "very good to be honest, despite ther is some girls that glare at me during class while I teach, there very good" Dawn chuckled stepping over to her "I'm glad your enjoying your teaching, Sabo still gonna be by yourside during the teachings?" Jess sighed and nodded "Only if he doesn't have work for Dante for something... I cant even go to work without him attached to my hip..." Dawn smiled softly "He's just worried for you and he loves you Jess..." Jess smiles softly "I know mama..." Dawn sighs slightly "Jess I need to tell you something" Jess looked up at her "if your gonna tell me that my brother is back from the dead" dawns eyes widen "I already know mama" Dawn frowned slightly "How...?"

Jess closed her eyes and sighed "We bumped into him trick or treating... well more like Elvira rushed off on her own scaring us... Jon end up finding her and he brought us Elvira... His voice... made me recognize him mama..." Dawn frowned "I'm sorry... I couldn't take it anymore.. sensing him in the house were Roxas could see him and talk to him... I... I..." Jess got up and walked around the table hugging her mother "I know... I understand... You didn't bring back papa James did you?" Dawn held her back "No... we couldn't... Renia and Kaname said he was un able to bring back.. he was in a higher plane..." Jess smiled softly "he's an angel... Watching over us..." Dawn nodded and stepped back "but that's not what I wanted to tell you" Jess blinked at her confused "What did you wanted to tell me...?" Dawn smiled slightly holding her daugthers hands "Me and... Troy are seeing each other..." Jess's eyes widen "You and... Papa...?" dawn smield nodding "It just happened... letting him live with me.. we end up..." her face turned red, Jess's eyes widne and gasped "You and papa slept together?!" Dawn smiled nodding "Yeah... we then started to go on dates and end up started being a couple" Jess smield and giggled "Awww! You two make such a cute couple! I'm so happy for you mama!" she hugged her mother more, Dawn chuckled and hugged her back.

Danni was at home on the phone with Heather. Her eyes were sparkling as they talked. Heather laughed over the phone. "Shut up and tell me why your so happy!" Danni chuckled and rubbed her stomach. "We got some news from Oichi the other day." "Oh? What news can possibly be better then her getting engaged?" Danni's smiled widen. "Your niece is pregnant." There was a pause on the phone making Danni laugh. "Right! Shocking!" "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You mean our Oichi? Little Oichi?" "Yes, my daughter, your niece is carrying a bundle of joy in that tummy of hers." Heather squealed slightly on the phone. "Shut up! I just had to go on tour this month... how far is she?" Danni frowned slightly. "Well...that's the other news...we don't know." "Huh?" "Yeah, she's not showing at all but we have the pictures of the baby and if you look at stomach, without a shirt, you can see a tiny bump but that's about all. Law said they can't pinpoint how far she is and they don't know when she will be born." "She?" "Ah, yeah it's a girl. They found out some time ago." "Then that's all I need to know. Don't worry I'll spread the word around the wholeeee family! HeeHee. Are you throwing a shower?" "No, she doesn't want one since they don't know when she's coming." "Pfff...so like her...well just tell her to be preared for all the gifts. You know once they start it will be quite a while until they stop oh and wait about Adalena?" Danni sighed. "She's suppose to be here on the 8th but as you can see I'm still stuffing my face. More then likely she'll come late like Oichi did. Man...I can never have a child on the day they need to pop out." Heather chuckled. "They all got your stubbonerness well whenever she pops out make sure you tell ma to send lots of pictures." "Yeah, yeah. Bye sis." "Later!" Danni sighs as she tossed her phone beside her. "Ugh...I'd like to go into labor soon..." She mumbles to herself.

Zach sat at the kitchen looking at his golo tablet reading over the spies that have been taken care of. He smirked 'you think you can come into my kingdom and do what the hell ever want you are dead wrong... I won't let you hurt my family...' he heard the bathroom door opened, he right away knew who it was "Dante?" "Yes..." He says putting his hair in a ponytail. Zach smiled "aren't you gonna head to the school?" "Not in any rush to get there." Zach chuckled "If I could I would come with you and keep you company all day in your office with the door locked" he winked at dante. "Ha...I doubt a locked door would stop what would happen and I don't need children learning about our exciting sex life." He says grabbing his keys. Zach chuckled getting up, stepping over to him grabbed Dante's face gently kissing him with such deep passion. Dante returned the kiss. Zach put his forehead against Dantes and smiled "Have a good day my love" "You as well." Zach kissed him deeply again "See you for dinner" Dante nodded as he heads out.

River was rocking Valora as Terry was feeding Esme. River started to hum slightly trying to Valora to get back to sleep, she was exhausted and tired haven't slept enough, dealing with the twins was slightly hard. Her parents were still out on assassion missions.

Terry was smiling. "Just the cutest..." River smiled softly "I just hope they stay asleep when they end up falling asleep..." Terry nodded. River looked down and Valora was soundly asleep in her arms. River smiled "Finally" she whispered, she got up carefully and stepped to the Valora's crib putting Valora in it genly placing the tiny blanket over her.

It was the 5th hour class before lunch, the bell rang and the students started to head for their 5th hour class. Jess was walking back from the bathroom, she started to throw up again. She frowned 'this is the one thing about the pregnancy I hate is throwing up..' walking baset he students, getting close to her classroom a hit of nasua hit her again, she frowned stopping leaning on the lockers 'shit not again... I need to ask Frank for some ginger tea...' Then case of light headness hit her, she frowned 'great... Sabo is gonna give me an ear full...'

Kid was walking Oichi to her next class. Kid could already tell Oichi was upset about something but he knew when it was okay to ask.

Jess felt hot, she took couple of steps as she fell to her right side right as Kid and Oichi were walking up from behind her, Oichi's eyes widen as she see's Jess fall to her right side. She pushes Kid towards her mainly forcing him to catch her, Oichi frowned looking in panic at Jess, she was breathing slightly heavly.

"Is she okay?" Oichi asked. Kid sighs as he places a hand on her forehead, he slightly frowned as she was burning up. "She must be running a fever. I swear...between you and her it seems you both hardly take care of yourself when your suppose to." Oichi frowns. Darcaniea and rick turning the corner their eyes widen to see Jess in Kids arms, Rick growled marching over. Darcaniea sighed "Rick don't be stupid!" Rick didn't listen and still marched over tot hem, Sabo stepping out of the classroom, sees rick marching past him with a pissed look "What do you think you are doing holding her like that?!" Rick snapped at Kid, Sabo raised his eyebrow and looked where he was marching and his eyes widen to see a limb Jess in Kid's arms and there was now students stopping and watching this scene. Sabo bite his lip and walked over to them.

Oichi frowned and pushed Rick away from Kid a bit. "Back off! Jess is running a fever so I don't have time for your shit today!" She says. Rick blinked and frowned "She's running a fever...?" Darcaniea frowned "Lets take her to the nurse's office" Sabo frowned at Jess, taking her from Kid's hands glaring at him slightly, he cared her off to the nurse's office. Rick watching did a sharp glare at kid. Darcaniea shook her head and smacked him in shoulder making him fall to the floor, Darcaneia smiled at Kid. "Thank you for catching her Kid"

Kid shrugs, and picked up his and Oichi's bag, that he dropped when she pushed him. Oichi pushed him towards the nurses' office. "I can't go anywhere with you so move your ass." She says. "Yeah, yeah..." Kid says walking off. They passed Rick and Oichi shot him a glare. "Don't bring that crap to the nurse's office." She hisses at him as she pushed Kid to the nurses office. Rick crossed his arms with a pout, Darcaniea chuckled "she's in a bad mood today" Rick pouted more "what about the class...?" Darcaniea sighed "put a note on the board saying our lovely teach is the nurses office and to just sit in there for just a study hall" Rick nodded and walked to the classroom, Darcaniea sighed and walked after the others heading to the nurses office.

Sabo reaching the nurses office, he stepped in and looked around, no Law "Hello?" the back door opened and a cute girl with red hair and orange eyes walked out. She was wearing a blue and white Short Sleeve Medical Scrub Dress with a pink knitted cardigan on, her ID card around her neck holding a clip board. She looked like sh could be a middle schooler. She blinked "Oh my what happened?!" she rushed over "Jess?!" Sabo raised his eyebrow "Uhm do you know..." the girl looked up at him "please place her on the bed Sabo" the blinked at her again but did what the nurse asked and stepped the the bed placing Jess down. The girl walked over placing High-Tech medical vital band on her first bring up a holo screen from a glass board next to the bed. Kid and Oichi finally walked in.

"Can't I just wait outside..." Kid says. "I don't really care Kid." Oichi says. The girl looked to Oichi and smiled "Oichi its so good to see you!" Oichi blinked at her and then her eyes widen "Rera?!" she giggled and nodded looking back at Jess's vitals. Sabo and Kid were both looking at her "Why is there a middle schooler pretending to be a nurse in here...?" Kid asked, Oichi frowned and smacked his shoulder "That's Rera, she is one of Jess's cousins and she is older then me and Jess" Their eyes widen "But she looks like she could be a..." sabo said, Rera chuckled "I stop growing when I was in my teens, I'm 23 years old"

Kid shrugs. "I'll be outside." He says turning to leave. Oichi shook her head. "Be a good doggy and wait near the door." Kid frowned back at her as he walked out.

Rera looked over her vitals, she frowned "Well she's running a fever and no its not from over working herself, being pregnant your more pron into getting a slight cold. She just has a fever, it is that time of the year where colds come more"

Sabo nodded. Rera pushed a button on the side of the bed as a holo covered over jess's body making Oichi and Sabo blinked "I'm checking the babies" Oichi sighs as she sits down waiting. Darcaniea walked in and sat down "so how is she?" "She's fine other then the fever..." Sabo says frowning. On the Holo screen, the twins came to view. Sabo's heart pouned and he smiled to see his twins. "the babies look good, 8 weeks, lets hear there heart beats" she pushed the botton and they could hear heart beats. "They're already beating at about 150 beats per minute. This is twice as fast as Jess's own heartbeat" Sabo smiled brightly.

Jess's eyes fluttered open, she could feel Sabo next to her "Sabo...?" Sabo held her hand "Jess how are you feeling?" Jess frowned "tired... warm" Rera chuckled "your more proun to get a fever or even sick since you are pregnant, I know you at least got sick once caring Elvira" Jess blinked and looked to her left side "Rera...? What are you..." "I'm the new nurse filling in for Doctor Law since he did not show up, luckly I live here" they looked at her "You live here...? At the school?" Jess asked, Rera chuckled "Jess, my dear cousin, there is a secret teacher cottage dorms, only for teachers that Dawn and jetter trust. I'm the only one" Jess blinked "Wait that cottage out in the woods near the school?" Rera nodded "Yup Yup Yup!" Sabo sighed and looked away, Jess frowned and poked him "Don't be rude" Rera chuckled "I heard he doesn't like you family that much but I'm not a Mikcloud Sabo" Sabo looked at her with a confused look, Rera chuckeld and held up her ID that was around her neck, he looked at it and his eyes widne slightly, it read 'Rera Rein Gold' "I'm apart of the gold family, I'm Jess's cousin from her fathers side. She has many cousins from the gold side. Most of all her gold side is home schooled, expect me I went to Celtica girls acedmey! Graduted with the top grades! And spent 3 years at the high tech medical collage" Jess smiled "I heard you got your master's degree in Medical! I'm so happy for you!" Rerea chuckled "Thank you"

Oichi got up. "Well I'm glad your fine Jess. I need to get to class and for gosh sake please, take care of yourself so I don't have to hear Sabo crying later on." Sabo pouted at her. "Oh, hush up." Oichi shurgs. "You're a worry wort. Can't help but to pick on you a bit." She says heading to the door. "Well anyways, Jess you have a slight fever that means I'm sending you home for the day, so you can get your rest" Jess frowned "but my class..." Rena crossed her arms "Jessica Lightning Mikcloud, you are going home and that's finale don't make me call your mother down here" Jess frowned and nodded Jess looked at the screen and smiled "Is that...?" Rena chuckled "Your babies, your twins are 8 weeks now, grow strong" Jess smiled "Is there anyway I can get pictures?" Rena chuckled "Of course" he turned to the screen and pushed on the holo screen taking couple of pitcures. Jess smiled holding Sabos hand "Sabo our twins... I can't wait until the end of November to see what genders they are..." Sabo chuckled kissing her forhead "me too" Darcaniea smiled at them

On the eighth, Faye and Lily were taking a walk together. Lily was out the hospital finally, but she had to take it slow. The stiches were still in her shoulder and other then the random pain every now and then she was fine. It was a bit cool outside so Faye was wearing a pair of light brown pants and a blue sweater and scarf and Lily was wearing black jeans with a long shirt the dropped near her thighs and a light jacket on.

In their hands were a few bags. "Haha. That man of mine. He thinks just because of my age I can't hold my own bags." Faye says laughing. Lily laughed as well. "Yes, I understand that. Garp refused to let me out the house to do some shopping. I can handle myself quite well you know." Faye nodded. "Yes, I remember how you nearly killed that man, way back before Anthony passed. He was hitting on one of your sisters, trying to get her number and the moment he got rough with her was the moment his head was slammed down on the ground like POP! Ahaha!" Faye laughed. Lily laughed as well. "Yes, back in my youth I had quite the temper but, I remember when you calmed the beast in Ronnie. He tried to tell you want to do and what not to do and got backhanded so hard he was confused at what happen. I think that sparked that love connection." Lily says smiling. Faye smirked. "Like hell he was going to treat me like all those women he did before. I wasn't going to be laying down for no man, no matter how sexy looking and amazing in bed he way...speaking of that...have you and Garp...?"

Lily blushed slightly. "Oh Faye...I'm much too old for that." Faye rolled her eyes. "Oh, please Lily, even in your old age I know for a fact, that you and Garp has been doin the do. You're basically glowing right now." Lily laughed. "I guess I can't fool you huh." Faye shook her head. "Oh Lily, you are to mature to be trying to play the innocent game now. The shy blush, the old 'I'm too old' line HA. So tell me? How is he?" Lily giggles. "Oh Faye, he makes me feel like a teenager again. More gentler then Anthony but he knows when to get a little rough." Lily rubbed her cheeks as her face heats up. "Faye, I really do think he's the one you know. It's been a very long time since I felt this way for a man. My heart leaps out of my chest when we are together." Faye smiled. "I'm glad Lily. For a while there I was worried about you. You have been alone for such a long time now and I thought you would never find a person to make you feel the way Anthony made you feel. It's time for you to be happy again." Lily nods. "Yes, I am very happy. Oh you know? We should go on a double date! I heard there was a nice Italian place in Grand Line now." Faye smiles. "Oh yes! Now that me and Ronnie are settle in at one of Dante's houses a nice fresh start of grand Line would be nice. The two women laughed as they walked.

Just then, a black car rolled up on them, making them stop and frowned. Lily sighed. "What now..." Faye shrugs. "Maybe they came back to finish the job." Lily shook her head. "That's a war they would never win..." The car came to a stop and the door opened. Two men in black suits got out followed by Vergo. "Good evening ladies." Lily looked at him. "Vergo...so nice to see you dear. I see you have been well." Vergo nodded. "I have indeed Ms. Lily." Faye smiled coldly at him. "That's good to here. I really can't wait til my daughter puts your head on a platter for what you did to my granddaughter." Lily matched her cold smile. "I do agree with that. I hope she leaves some for Dante." They both laughed making the two men frown and take a step back. They reached for their guns.

Lily and Faye both stopped laughing. "Oh please, you think guns will scare us? Let me give you a warning boy. The moment you shoot me, my husband will be here faster than you can blink and trust me you wouldn't like what he'd do. So calm your nerves." Faye says.

Vergo chuckled as he walked up to them. "You two haven't changed in all the years I've know you. I miss your cooking Ms. Lily. I miss your..." Faye held her hand up. "Vergo, I don't really care what you miss. It is an insult that you miss us after all what you did. Now what do you want and make it quick. We want to hit the stores. Thanksgiving is coming up after all." Vergo looked at them both. "Yes, well, I was hoping that you two ladies would come with me. I would rather not harm either one of you more then I have to." He looked at Lily. "Your shoulder. How is it?" Lily gave him a blank look. "Thanks to you, I could have died you know." Vergo shook his head. "I apologize for that. The men I hired were only to take on Danni. I didn't want to bring you into this but now I have to. So if I ask you to get in the car, will you do it? Peacefully?"

Faye and Lily looked at him and then sigh together. "I'm not in the mood to kick your ass and Lily isn't in any condition to knock you to hell so I guess we will have to." Faye and Lily walked to the car but before Faye got in she smacks both the other men with the bags she was holding. The bag shattered on their faces. They fell back in shock looking at her. "You young men think your so badass with guns. Well I have yet to be impressed with cowards who can't settle things with their fist." She gets in the car. Lily gets in with her. Vergo walks to the door and looks at the men. "I warned you both. These ladies aren't the ones to mess with." He gets into the car. The car then takes off leaving the two stun men.

At Dawn's, Sora was downstairs with Roxas, watching him. Upstairs, Dawn laid on the bed naked under her covers, she was glowing and smiling. Just next to her was Troy sleeping soundly, she was happy. To be honest she was happier then she was with Dante. At first she was happy with him but at the end she wasn't and felt sadness. She of course still loved Dante, something like that couldn't just go away in a blink of an eye, they have a child together. She snuggled on Troy's side, this felt so much like the past were her and James would snuggle but yet this wasn't James, this was Troy his twin brother. Dawn closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat, the rhythm made her smile it felt peaceful.

Over at Franks and Danni's, Danni laying down on the couch until she felt pain. She sat up reconizing this pain. She looked down just in time to feel her water break. "Finally! FRANK! THE BABY IS COMING!" She yelled. Frank rushed in with widen eyes.

Zane ran in. "Yay! Baby coming! Baby coming!" Danni smiled. "Go get mama's bag." Zane smiled and ran to get her overnight bag. Danni smiled. "Your right on time baby girl."

Frank helped her to the car as she called Oichi. Her panic button had been on the fits so she had to do everything the old fashion way. Zane jumped in the car next to Danni's bag and strapped himself in. "I big boy!" He says clapping his hands. Frank smiled "Yes you are Zane" he started the car and started to drove off.

Oichi was laying down in bed. Niko and Kaeden were upstairs with Mikey. Law hasn't been home since the fight and no one has seen him at work. When she called his phone it went to voice mail. She texted him simply hoping that he was okay and to at least text her back or something. Her phone started to go off. She jumped up and grabbed it hoping it was Law. She sighed when she saw 'Mama'

She answered it. "Hi mama." "Oichi dear! The baby is coming!" Oichi smiled. "Okay. We will be there in a bit." She heard Danni groan. Oichi giggles a bit before hanging up. She then sighs and looks down at her stomach. "I wonder when you will get here..." She got up to get ready to met Danni at the hospital.

At dawn's her cell rang making her groan and she moved making Troy open one eye seeing Dawn reach for her phone answering it "Hello?"

"Up and at em' The baby is on the way! Dress properly please!" Danni says excitedly a bit in pain. Dawn's eyes widen "Oh my god! Alright I'll be over there soon as possible!" she hanged up, troy smiled at her "What happen?" Dawn giggled getting up "Danni is in labor! My niece is being born! I'm so excited!" Troy chuckled "You want me to come with you?" Dawn smiled "Yes, you, sora and roxas"

Once everyone was called they were on their way to the hospital. Oichi was frowning as Mikey drove instead. Garp was bring the twins but he said Lily was with Faye for the day. She tried Lily's phone but she didn't answer. Since Dante didn't want to come he was watching Niko and Kaeden.

Jess was putting Elvira's cute little kitty hoodie on her as sabo was getting there hoddies out of the closet, it was a bit nippy out. Elvira smiled "Nana Danni is having a baby?" Jess smiled "Yup little Adelena is gonna be born" Elvira giggled "I cant wait!"

At the hosbital Danni was upset that Law wasn't there. She was already changed and sitting on the bed waiting. "What do you mean he never showed fo work?" She says frowning at Penguin. "I'm sorry but, he left me a message saying to take care of things here. He hasn't been here for a few days..." Danni pouted. "I wanted him to deliever my daughter! I'll kill him..." She growled before hissing in pain. Frank shook his head "Clam down"

Ronnie was already there with Florina, Chaz, Max, and Ryan. He was frowning. He had been trying to call Faye but she wasn't answering and he felt off. He could feel her getting further away from him but she had threathen him earlier not to bother them no matter how he felt. He sighed crossing his arms. Zane was in the play area playing. He picked up a yellow blocked and smiled. He went to Ronnie. "PopPop! Like you?" He held the yellow block up. Ronnie smiles and bends down to rub his head. "Yes, just like me. Good job." Zane's eyes sparkled at the compliment. "Go back over and play okay." Zane nodded and went back to the play aera.

Oichi soon arrive with Mikey. Zane frowned looking at her. "No Niko! Where Niko!" Oichi smiled at him. "Niko is with his grandpa." Zane pouted. "No play..." Florina smiled. "I'll play with you Zaney." Zane smiled. "Yay! Play!" Florina wheeled herself to her and he started to build blocks on her lap.

Oichi looked around. "Where is Grandma Lily and Granny Faye?" Ronnie sighed. "Shopping I hope..." Oichi frowned and sat down next to Mikey. "Where's Law...his workers said he wasn't here..." Oichi looks down slightly. "Well...Law use to like taking random trips to collect some herbs from other countries and stuff. He must have gone there. He doesn't usually tell me." Oichi says, making Mikey frown a bit.

Dawn arrived with Roxas in her arms, Troy and Sora were behinf them. Dawn put Roxas down, he yawned slightly "Go play with Zane" Roxas smiled "okay!" he walked to the play area.

Garp and the twins were the last to show up. Garp and Ronnie looked at each other and frowned at each other. "Where is Lily..." Ronnie narrowed his eyes. "Where is Faye..." They both glared at each other making Oichi sighed. "I'm sure they are okay...maybe just getting into shopping a bit..." Penguin walked in looking around. "Danni wants Ms. Dawn in with her..." Troy and Sora sat down as Jess and sabo walk in with Elvira. Dawn smiled "alright" Sabo sat down and put Elvira down "go play" Elvira smiled and rushed to the play area.

Penguin led her to the room where Danni was. She was holding Franks hand. It was only a few more seconds until she could hopefully start pushing. "Please tell me I can start pushing now dammit!" She says.

Penguin sighed mentally. Though he didn't mind helping deliver the baby he was more fearful of what Danni was going to do to Law if he ever came back. Preping her up and nodded. "Okay take deep breathes..." He says as Danni grabbed Dawns hand. "Okay...its time to come out princess..." Danni says as she squeezes their hands. Dawn smiled "Yes its time for Adelena to come into this world" Frank smiled "push Danni"

In the waiting room a hour or two passed. Oichi was sitting back waiting. "I wonder if I'll go this long..." Mikey smiles. "Who you going to have in the room with you?" "Mama and Papa of course. I mean...not counting Niko this is the first child I'll be birthing naturally I hope." Mikey smiles. "Can I be in there to?" Oichi looks at him and pokes his face. "Of course you can big bro..."

Suddenly Smoker rushed into the lobby. Oichi looks at him. "Smoker? What are you doing here?" Smoker was breathing heavily. "Danni I need...to talk...to her..." He says out of breath. "Well she's giving birth to my grand child right now. So your news will have to wait..." Ronnie says looking at him. Smoker frowned. "It's about...her's and Dante's mother..." Everyone eyes went to him. Garp and Ronnine stood up. "Lily and Faye? What happened?" Smoker looked at them. "I can't risk telling you that sort of..." Suddenly Ronnie had Smoker up agasint the wall in the hallway. His eyes glowing bright yellow. "What happen to my wife." He says in a calm yet deadly voice. "Taken...by Vergo..." Jess's eyes widen "What?..." Troy was frowning "Elvira come here hunny" Elvira frowned rushed over. Roxas rushed to her also.

Ronnie growled and tossed Smoker to the side. "You useless piece of crap...how dare you let my wife be taken. Between you and Dante I don't know who is more pathetic. I'll take care of this issue myself and end this childish game...between hurting my grandchild and hurting my daughter I'll settle this here and now..." Oichi frowned. She was up looking out the door with Zane peaking out from behind her leg. "Grandpa?" Ronnie looked at her. "Stay here dear. I need to go collect your grandmother." Garp walked by and patted her head. "I'll bring Lily back." Ronnie looked at him. "Never said you were coming..." Garp smirked. "Wasn't asking permission. I won't be standing around while Lily is in danger. I'm coming."

Ronnie stopped by Smoker. "You tell Danni what happened AFTER she gives birth. You understand me boy?" Smoker frowned but nodded as Ronnie and Garp walked off. Zane clings to Oichi's leg. "Grandmamas okay?" Oichi looks down at him and smiles. "Grandma's is okay. Why don't we go play with Flo?" Zane nodded and went back to Florina hugging her legs. "Sis..." Florina rubbed his head. "Everything is going to be okay Zaney."

Hours apon hours into the late evening everyone sat in silence. Smoker was sitting in the waiting room. He wasn't sure how to tell Danni nor did he want to tell Dante about what happened. Oichi was holding Mikeys hand. He rubbed it with the back of his thumb. "It will be okay sis."

In the room Danni finally gave one big push. She sighs out as her head fell back on the pillow. Her vision was a bit blurry but she could hear crying. She smiled. "Such...good...lungs..." She breathes out quickly feeling the energy in her body. Frank was smiling "My baby girl..." Dawn smiled "Danni she's gorgeous!"

"Of course, she is...she is my daughter..." Danni says tiredly. Penguin chuckled. "I guess you would like to cut the cord?" Frank smiled nodding, he cut her cord. They stepped away to clean her. Frank smiled "Danni she's gorgeous..." Danni let go of Dawn's hand and tightens her hand around Frank and smiles. "Our baby girl is finally here. It's about time..."

Frank chuckled and dawn smiled, Frank kissed Danni "Yes our baby girl is finally here"

Once Adalena was clean Penguin wrapped her in a soft pink cover. He brought her to Frank since Danni was already passing out. "Congratulations." Penguin says. Frank smiled and frank took her in his arms gently, Frank smiled down at her "My sweet baby girl, hello Adelena"

Adelena was looking up and around with curiosity. Frank looked over to Danni and she was already asleep, Frank smiled "Come on Dawn lets take her out to see the her family" Dawn smiled "of course" Frank walked out of the room with Adelena in his arms. He smiled at everyone "Everyone, say hello to Adelena" Jess stood up and walked over with Sabo.

Zane was sitting on Oichi's lap at the time nearly sleep. Oichi got up, holding him and walked over. Jess smiled softly "She's gorgeous..." Dawn chuckled "Very gorgeous"

Oichi and Zane looked at Adelena. "Sis!" Zane says making Adelena look at them. Oichi and Zane's eyes sparkles causing Adelena's eyes to sparkle a bit. Mikey chuckled. "So much sparkles..." "So cute!" Oichi says. "Hold!" Zane says reaching out for Adelena. "No Zane. Not right now." Oichi says. Zane pouts. "Poke!?" "No poking either...at least no yet." Frank chuckled "Oichi, you wanna hold your little sister?" "Of course I do." She says putting Zane down. Frank smiled and handed her to Oichi gentle. Jess smiled "She's so cute... I can see the silvish hair slightly and look at thoughs blue and pink epic eyes like franks..." Frank flushed with a smile.

Terry was rushing in panting, River walked in pushing the twins with Robin and Ty beside her, Jess looked over and smiled "Terry your late, come and see your lbaby cousin" Elvira smiled "Mama I wanna see the baby" Jess smiled and picked her up Elvira smiled "She pretty..."

Terry walked over and looked at Adelena in Oichi's arm. He reached down and poked her making her giggle a bit. Zane pouted. "I wanna poke!" "You can poke later." Oichi says bending down to let Zane get a closer look. "My sister!" He says pointing at her. "She's my sister to and your my brother. Your both mine." Oichi says sticking her tounge out at him. Zane pouted more until Adelena wiggled slightly. Oichi smiled and moved the blanket around, freeing her arms. Her tiny hand reached out to Zane and grabbed his finger. Zane's eyes sparkled wildly and then looked up at Oichi with happiness. Oichi laughed at this.

Terry smiled but then frowned looking over at Smoker. "While I'm glad we got to see the baby that's not the only reason why I'm here..." He looked at Frank and held up a small pad. "A message for you. You might wanna listen to it elsewhere..." Frank blinked taking it, Jess frownewd 'I wonder what it is...'

Once away from the others Frank looked at the pad and hit play. When he did Vergo's face appeared. Frank's eyes darken "Vergo..." "Hello Frank...Congraulations on the birth of your daughter. What was her name...hm...ah yes, Adelena...so nice..." Frank growled "What the fuck do you want?" "As much as I would love to bring harm to you for taking what's mine I have found something better..." Vergo stepped to the side to show Lily and Faye tied up in a chair, blind folded. Frank's eyes widen "Lily!? Faye!?" "Do not worry. I do not play to bring any harm to Madam Lily, just yet anyways however..." He snapped his fingers and a gun was pointed at Faye's head. "Ms. Faye now...I can not assure. You see Frank. You took something I want. Something I craved and that was Danni. Because of you I will now have to harm my beloved Danni's mother...but don't worry. I will make sure to send the body back to you..." The video cut out. Frank started to breath deeply crushing the tablet slightly in his hands "vergo..."

Over at Zach's, Dante was laying on the couch with Niko. Niko was sleeping on his chest peacefully. Dante tried to move him to his pad on the floor but, every time he moved Niko would stir awake and putting him to sleep was hard enough. Kaeden was out with Lucci for a while. He was listening to Gabby's reports when suddenly Karasu appered near him. "Sir...we have a dire situation on hand..." Dante looked at him and pointed down to Niko. "Yes, I understand." Karasu says more quietly. "Sir...Madam Lily and Ms. Faye has been taken by Vergo earlier today." Dante frowned sitting up carefully with Niko. "My mother has been taken..." Karasu held out a small pad. "A message was left for you and Frank..." Dante took it and watched it.

Vergo popped up. "Ah, Dante...I have been waiting." "Vergo...please tell me you do not have mother and Ms. Faye with you..." Vergo stepped to the side showing both Faye and Lily tied up and blind folded. "I see...well now...I really wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now. Good luck with that." Dante crushed the pad into pieces and handed the parts back to Karasu. "My lord? Are you sure?" Dante lays back down and smirks slightly. "It's best not to touch the mate of beast. My mother and Ms. Faye will be back with Vergo in tow. Go ahead and cross him off the list." Karasu nodded and disappeared. Dante chuckled. "I only wish I could see the carnage those twos will cause." He rubbed Niko's back as he goes on to listen to Gabby's report.

Vergo was frowning as the feed cut out. "That man...what is he up to..." He turned to his men. "Go cover the entrance and exits..." They nodded and loaded their weapons and ran towards the doors to guard them.

Faye chuckled. "Oh my...if the mightly Dante isn't coming then you truly are doomed. My husband doesn't show mercy. I do hope your guys at least put up a fight." Lily smiled. "I wish I could have told Dante hi. A shame he had to go." They both laughed making Vego a bit angry. "You two always surprise me. I have guns pointed at your head and yet you are so cheerful..." Faye smiles. "Oh dear. At my age death is one of the things I do not fear. Plus, my hubby will be here any moment to save me. So I'm not to worry about your empty threats." Lily also smiled. "Haha. I hope Garp will come for me to." Faye smile. "Oh Lily, Garp loves you, he will come for you to!" Lily laughed. "You think so!? I'd be so happy if he do haha." Vergo shook his head and sits down in a chair. "So what you two ladies are saying is that this is game over for me..." Lily and Faye nodded. "Yupp. Good luck with that." Lily says.

"A shame I thought you would have been a great son in law. Oh well. I have a great one so it doesn't matter and I have more cute grandkids. Well then again Mihawk eyes were quite sexy haha." Faye says laughing. Vergo shakes his head sighing as Lily and Faye carried on a conversation like their lives weren't in danger.

The next day Danni was pissed. She had just gotten the news that Lily and Faye were taken. If her body wasn't so tired and wasn't captured by the cuteness of Adalena she would have trashed the entire floor.

"So papa went to go get her..." Danni says to Karasu who was giving her information. She was holding Adalena for a bit. Karasu nodded. "Yes, Lord Dante didn't seem to worry when he heard the news so I thought..." Danni smiled and sits back. "Yes, he doesn't need to worry and neither do I. My dad and Garp can handle this..." She looks down at Adalena who was up and looking at her. "Well...I can't complain...at least Oichi has my eyes." She rubs Adalena's cheeks.

Vergo was sitting the same spot waiting. He was looking at the door. He wasn't to far from the grand line boarders. He was in an old underground store building. His plan was to use Faye and Lily as chips to get Oichi. The one thing Danni and Dante loved more then anything other then Oichi was their mothers. It was worth a shot but he didn't count of Garp getting so close to Lily and he's intel on Ronnie came back to late. "The sole father of the rare beast trait...I thought they all died out..." He mumbled. Faye smiled. "My husband likes to keep that side of him hidden. So of course, people like you won't know so much about the beast trait until it's to late. I hope your boss knows what he is in for heehee."

Vergo frowned and was about to say something when he felt the room shake. Faye smiled. "Times up..."

The doors that were being covered was suddenly blown away. Sending a few men flying with it. Vergo frowned as he watched the doors fly over him, Lily, and Faye. The force of it flying over them as great enough to knock their blindfold off. Faye shook her head and smiled at the opening. "Darling!" Ronnie walked in smoking dragging a lifeless body behind him. His eyes were bright yellow and there were black and blue marks running down his face. He cracked his neck as he dropped the body. He blow out smoke and looked around. "You Vergo?" He says looking at Vergo. "You must be Ronnie...Elder wolf King." Ronnie whistled. "It's been a while since I heard that name." Vergo stood up. "Here to take your wife back or her to claim revenge on your granddaughter?"

Ronnie cracked his neck. "I'd say both but I'm sure ya gonna be more useful if I bring ya back alive..." The men surrounded him with guns drawn. "I'm quite interested in your skills Wolf King. I heard you show no mercy." Ronnie sighs as he smoked. "First off...don't call me that. The name is Ronnie. Second of all...if you wish to see my skills then your gonna need more then this baby gang..." Faye giggled. "Kick their ass sweetie!" "For someone who doesn't like to cruse you sure are going wild aren't you. I heard you all the way outside." Faye giggled. Lily smiled but she was hoping to see Garp to. She didn't mind being saved by Ronnie but she'd like to see Garp save her as well.

Just then the exit that was covered as also blown away sending men flying. Vergo looked back to see Garp walking out brushing his uniform off. "Well, it seems I made before the fight started it. Lily!" He waved at her happily. "I'm here to save you!" He says smiling. Lily felt her heart flutter. "Garp...you can for me?" Garp gave out a heartly laugh. "I'd follow you anywhere Lily so of course, I'll come for you!" He walks to them ignore the guys pointed at him. Vergo sighed. "Garp...I was hoping you wouldn't come...I was un prepared for this." Garp laughed. "I have told you many times over that you need to learn how to be prepared."

Vergo sighed and snapped his fingers. Suddenly gaurds started to pour in from every direction, filling the building, carrying swords and guns. "I souppose not even this is enough..." Garp cracked his knuckles. "Kids these days. Gotta teach them a lesson every now and then..." Ronnie crackled his neck. "Just a warning Garp...anyone gets in my other then Vergo won't be spared." Ronnie says. He takes a test and disappeared so quickly and reappeared in that same second. "I'll slaughter them all..." The men behind them heads feel from their bodies making the men back up. They watched the bodies splattered before dropping the ground. "No one touches my wife..." Ronnie growls out. Garp Knocked men to the side easily. "That goes double for me." Faye giggles as Lily blushes at Garps words. Faye smiles at Vergo. "I told you...game over."

Within the following hours Vergo was being dragged out the building by Ronnie. Faye was holding his hand. "You were great dear! You haven't lost a step." Ronnie chuckled. "It was to easy. Don't see how Dante couldn't handle this." Behind them Garp was carrying Lily bridal style. "Garp, you don't need to carry me, really..." She says with a red face. Garp smiles. "It's fine Lily. Your light as a feather. Plus, you are still recovering. I don't need you pushing youtself." Lily looked at Faye and Ronnine a head of them and then looked up at Garp.

"Garp...when Ronnie said 'no one touches my wife...and you agreed with him..." Lily looked down stopping what she was about to ask. Garp chuckled. "Lily do you mind grabbing something for me?" Lily shook her head. "Reach in my pocket up here." Lily reached on to his chest and digs in his small pocket. Her eyes widen as she felt something small and circular. Her heart started to pound as she pulled it out. "Oh...Garp..."

In Lily's hand she was holding an Sterling Silver Cubic Zirconia CZ Wedding Engagement Ring. Garp smiles brighter. "I know this is kinda of weird but, I was hopin for you to become my wife Lily! How's about it?" Lily looked up at him and smiled.

Ronnie smirked. "Ho...someone with the guys to marry Lily." Faye smacked his arm. "Shh..." Lily teared up and place the ring on her finger. "Oh Garp...of course I'll marry you!" She places her arms around his neck and kisses him with passion. Faye giggles. "Yay! Lily is going to be married!" Ronnie chuckled and Faye clings to his arm. "If it's meant to be then it's meant to be. Let's go. I don't want to keep this trash out any longer then I have to." Faye nodded and waved at Garp and Lily who were about to kiss once more. "Save it for the honeymoon! We gotta go!" Garp and Lily blushed at her, making her laugh.

A few days later, Kid was packing his things. He was moving into an apartment today.

Lately he and Killer had been discussing about their home. Kid wanted to find a nice place here in Grand Line while Killer wanted to build a new home elsewhere for Ajisai and Alaric.

The discussion turned into many arguments ranging from Kid saying. 'You're going to follow her around like a fucking puppy dog.' To Killer saying, 'Well if you would have kept it in your pants, we wouldn't be in this now!' Things were said. Names were called. Their friendship became questionable. Until one day when they decided to go to lunch to settle this matter.

-A few days ago-

Kid walked into Café Slumber, a new café that recently opened up. He had a bag over his shoulder and a newspaper in his hand. He sat at the booth and waited. Moments later Killer walked in. His hair was cut down to his back today. He sat in front of the booth. Neither of them said a word to each other until Rebecca walked up. "Hi, you two what can I get you today?" "Coffee. Black. No sugar." They both said at the same time. Rebecca smiled. "So basically, your usual that you get at the other café's" She walked away to get their drinks.

"I see at least your taste hasn't change..." Kid says. Killer looked at him. "Why are we here Kid...we both know how it's going to end." Kid sighed. "Not true. No fist. No auguring. Just a lunch and discussing what we are going to do." Killer frowned. "I already know what we are going to do. We are building a new house outside the town limits. We will still be in Grand Line but just not in the town part something we long agreed on." "No, we agreed to rebuild our own house within the town limits so that we can work easier. Living in a damn forest was not in that." "Ajisai wants a house..." "Ajisai this and Ajisai that. Killer you know you don't want to live in a house like that. Just because she wants something doesn't always mean you have to 'spoil' the hell out of her. Your fucking thoughts matter to! That's why me and you are in this now." Killer sat back. "Well since you don't care about her someone has to spoil her. She's had a crappy life just like us." Kid gave a dry laugh. "The only thing different is that we fought our way out of a hell hole...she's no different from all the other people." Killer sighed. "So what? You expected her to be like you and 'take care' of her parents?" Kid shrugs. "Hell, if it would make her live a better life then yeah." "Everyone isn't like you Kid. They aren't strong enough to do the things we did...and I would never what her to go through that. Living with that type of burden..."

Rebecca walked up and sat their drinks down. "Are you eating today?" "Just the coffee. Put it on my tab." Kid says. Rebecca nodded and turned to leave.

Killer sighed. "Kid...I love Ajisai...I liked her the day she randomly kissed me when she was carrying Alaric. Ever since then my feels for her grew...I want her to be happy and have a better life to raise a family...It's rattling my skin...what if I can't provide for her in our house? I don't want anything to happen to her."

Kid sipped his coffee. "Yeah, I know." Killer looked at him. "I'm not as much as an idiot as I pretend to be. We both know that I was never going to love Ajisai like I do for Oichi. Hell, I would have cheated the first change I got. Being force to be with her was irritating and not to mention Jess stupid and annoying comments on about how I should do this and do that crap." He shakes his head. "Anyways. I did realize that you do want you own family and kids. As your friend and brother even...I should support you in wanting to do that. So with that said."

Kid opened his bag and placed a folder down in front of Killer. Killer looked at it and grabbed it. He opened it and tensed up. "This...This is the lease to the house..." Kid nodded. "Yeah, I took it out my name and placed it in yours and Ajisai's name. All you two have to do is sigh it." Killer looked at Kid. "But...Kid..." "The house is paid off for. I made sure of it and if you look at the next page..." Killer looked back down and picked up the paper underneath it. "These are..." "New property's being cleared out next week by the company. You can go have a look at them when you have time. They are outside the town limit, nice open space, flat land, open space, enough space for a pool, patio, ect, ect, whatever."

"Kid...wow." Killer says looking at the lands. "But what about you? I take it you won't be living in the house anymore?" Kid shook his head. "Just long enough to find me an apartment here. Then you won't need to worry about me being a wet blanket." Killer sat back. "What about Alaric..." "What about him? It's not like he can't come visit or I'll come see him every now and then. Just like when I go overseas. I'll send money to his account I opened up." "His account?" Kid nodded and reached over and flipped over to the next paper. "I opened a small account for him. That way it would be much easier to get and save the money for him. Me and you can get the money out the bank for any reason." Killer frowned. "Why not Ajisai? It's not like she would use the money for her own gain." "I'm not taking care of Ajisai. I'm taking care of Alaric. He's the only reason I'm doing any of this right now but, she can take money out but only to a limit of 1000 dollars and that's it. If she wants or need any more then you will have to get it and trust me I will know if someone other than you tries to get more out the account.

Killer nodded. "I can agree with that at least..." He rubbed his head. "Kid...Thanks. I really don't want the only friend, brother, and family I have ever known to leave on a sour note. Though I wish you would leave your stubborn pride and just come live with us...I understand." Kid nodded and finished his coffee. "I'm heading back to work. Let me know which land you pick so I can go ahead and buy it out." Killer eyes widen behind his hair. "Buy it out?" Kid smirks at him. "I have a lot of money saved up...I was hoping that one day I would win Oichi back. I would then surprise her when I buy us our own land and maybe start over. Maybe have more kids...marriage even." Killer frowned. He could hear the sadness in his friend's voice. Kid sighed. "...but I can't hope for that anymore. She's marrying Law and finally popping out one of his own kids so I don't want to mess that up for her. She deserves to be happy. So I'll put that money to use and buy out the land so you can save your savings up." He got up and waved slightly at Killer before leaving. Killer sighed as he watched him go. He wished Kid could stop self-suffering. Forcing himself to believe he needs to be alone. He looked down at the papers and smiled slightly. "I still can't believe he had been doing this behind my back without me noticing...slick dog..."

-End flash back-

Kid put his things in the back of his car. Killer was helping him. Ajisai and Alaric was standing outside watching. When everything was done he and Killer fist bump. "Are you sure about this Kid?" "Yeah, I already got the place and everything. It's not far, more in the newer part of Grand Line." Killer nodded. Kid then felt a tug on his pants. He looked down to see a teary-eyed Alaric. "Daddy why are you leaving?!"

Kid reached down and picked him up. "Alaric, I told you before I won't be far. I'll see come see you and you can come see me okay." Alaric pouted "okay daddy..." "You behave and don't put Killer through to much hell." He rubbed his head and then passed him to Killer. "I'll be over later to check out the place. I don't really trust that you picked out a good place I'll need to make sure your eating okay and not smoking every day and please make sure you do your laundry and keep the bills paid up. No late guest, you still have to come to school." Kid rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up, I'm not a child." He got in his car and drove off. Alaric was waving at the car until he couldn't see it anymore. Alarci frowned "Daddy..." Ajisai sighed picking him up "Come on hunny"

The next day, Jess and Sabo walked Elvira to her pre-school class. Elvira was wearing a cute Sleeve Glitter Graphic Top, Toddler Girls Denim Jeggings and White Toddler Girls Quilted Hi-Top Rockstar Sneakers. Elvira's red hair was braided on the left side just like her mother. She had her new blue canvas backpack with hearts all over it.

Jess herself was wearing a dark gray Geometric Harley Quinn sweater, Black Skinny Jeans which were slightly baggy on the waist line and Harley Quinn Flats. Reaching the room, there was bunch of kids already int here, their Alaric was just standing there smiling as he noticed them and rushed over "Morning auntie!" Jess smiled at him "Morning alaric" He smiled brightly at her, Elvira smiled "Morning!" Alaric flushed and smiled brightly at her "Morning!" a young dark skinned woman, with brown hair and brown eyes with black glasses and a geeky look smiled walked over "Good morning Elvira come on in and get ready" Elvira smiled "Okay Miss coco!" she rushed away with Alaric behind her, Jess smiled "just let me know if anything happens Miss Coco" she smiled at her "don't worry Mrs. Mikcloud I will" Jess smiled and walked away, Sabo followed her.

Oichi sighed as she looked through her phone. Not a world from Law and even Corozan wasn't answering. Niko was walking beside her with his bear. He was chewing on it more then usual. Mikey was behind them. Oichi stopped and looked down at Niko. "Niko sweetie." Niko looked up at her as she bends down and ruffles his hair. "Be good okay." Niko nodded. "Good boy, mama." Oichi smiled and watched him walking in class. Coco clapped her hands "Alright class come and join me" she sat on the chair, the kids walked over sitting on the floor.

Niko was trying to sit away from most of the kids as he could possibly be as always. Elvira sat next to Niko with Alaric sitting next to her. Coco smiled "Alright everyone so soon is gonna be a special holiday can anyone tell me what day that is?" right away Elvira raised her hand "Me, me!" Coco giggled "Elvira hunny can you tell us" some of the kids frowned at her, Elvira smiled "Mama and daddy said it was thanksgiving!" Coco chuckled "can you tell me what thanksgiving is?" Elvira smiled brightly "a day to spend with family!" Coco smiled, Alaric grinned "Yeah! Its just gonna be me, mama and uncle!" then he pouted "Papa won't be there..."

Niko was chewing on bear and just listening. Coco smiled "So we are gonna be doing an activy for the day! Were gonna be making Turkey's our of paper cups" the the kids gasped as she took out a turkery paper cup she made "Like this!" the white papercup was painted black, with real fall colored leaves on the back glued to it. White, orange and red construction paper for the little feet on the bottom of the cup and the eyes and beak, the kids awed at it "You get to make this today something special for the up coming holiday" Niko wasn't showing much interested but he promised to be a good boy to Oichi today so he stayed silent.

Through the hours, the kids had made their project, they were all sitting on the window seal driying off. It was free period for the kids to play. Miss Coco had left real quick to the bathroom, Elvira was by Alaric with her baby tinkerbell doll, They were sitting on the floor as Alaric was playing with a toy car. Elvira was brushing tinkerbells hair. An older kid, like 3 walked up to her with another 3 year old "Hey tomato head!" Elvira blinked and looked up at the kid and frowned "Go away" Alaric frowned at the kids calling Elvira a name. One of the kids grabbed Elvira's tinkerbell baby doll making Elvira gasp and stand up "No mine! Give me!" alaric bite his lip in anger, the kid laughed "Tinker bell ugly!" "Yeah!" Elvira frowned "tinkerbell not ugly! She pretty! Give me my tinkerbell!" Alaric stood up "give her it!" Niko was by himself near the corner when he heard them yelling.

The two kids laughed and pushed Elvira down and throw her tinkerbell doll to the wall, there was cracking sound. Elvira gasped and crawled to her baby doll, Alaric went to her as she started to tear "She broken... they broke her..." alaric looked at the kids and charged at them pushing them down hard "No one makes pretty CRY!" Niko frowned holding his bear tightly.

Elvira had gotten up with her tinkerbell doll and started to cry more and dashed out of the room that was open, Alaric was on the floor with the kids smacking and bitting. The kids were all gasping around them, one kid yelled for Mis coco "MISS COCO!" Niko was eyeing the door. He looked at his bear and then got up. Ignoring what Alaric was doing he walked out the door.

Elvira ran through the halls of the preschool area and end up in the high school area, she sniffed looking around "Mama... papa..." She started to walk through the halls "where is mama... papa...?" seeing a door open and hearing voice she blinked was walked over to the room.

It was an art class. The students were loafing around while the teacher, who was sitting for Axel, was reading a book. Oichi was sitting down with her foot on Kid's lap. They were playing phase 10 with their classmates since their art projects were done. "Explain why your foot is on me?" Kid says throwing out a card. Oichi rolled her eyes. "Shut up. I'm allowed to put my foot anywhere I choose. Including up your ass." The students chuckled at them. "Man...you guys act more like a brother and sister more then an old couple now." A student says. Kid frowned and Oichi shrugs as she grabbed a car and threw out a pair.

Elvira peeking in, a student saw her in the corner of her eye. "Hey there is a kid peaking in here." The students looked over at the door. The teacher closed his book sighing. "This is why I was against having a pre-school in this school..."

Elvira stepped in and blinked around until she saw Oichi and Kid, she smiled brightly "Auntie! Uncle!" the students were gasping. Couple of girls frowned "Wait that's the whore's baby..." they whispered. Oichi grabbed a book and threw it at her face. "Fuck off." She says making the girls frown at her. The girl that got a book to the face was tearing as she rubbed her sore nose. Oichi got up and walked over to Elvira, picking her up. "Elvira what are you doing in here."

Elvira frowned "mean kids pushed me and broke tinkerbell... I want mama and daddy.." "Alright. I guess I'll have to take you to them." She looked at the teacher who waved her off. "Do what you gotta do." Oichi smiled and walked out as Kid got up. It was a pain but he was stickly and was treathen to not let Oichi be without him around school.

At the preschool area, Miss coco had Alaric and the two kids in different corners. She counted the students and frowned "Elvira and Niko are missing... oh no..." she walked to the phone and picked it up dialing Dante's office.

"What is it..." Dante says. "Yes Mr. Yamamoto, this is Miss coco from the preschool class... uhm I stepped out to go the bathroom and came back from the kids shouting crying. Apparently a couple of kids picked on Elvira... Alaric came definded her by attacking the other kids... I think Elvira rushed out of the room... and Niko isnt in here... I think he followed Elvira out the room..."

There was a pause on the phone and then a sigh. "Alright. I'll take care of it." Coco nodded "Of course sir" she hanged up and sighed with a frowned "I hope they can find them..."

Jess in her class was at her desk, as her students were in groups of two doing a project of topic from the paranormal. Sabo was in the back on his laptop doing some of his work. He was just sighing paper since it was silent in his area.

There was a knock on the door and it opened, Oichi walked in with Elvira in her arms. Jess looked up and gasped standing up making everyone look up. Sabo's eyes widen seeing Elvira in Oichi's arm. Elvira smiled at Jess "Mama!" Jess stood up and walked over "Oh my goodness... what... Oichi what happen?" she took Elvira in her arms.

"Some kids pushed her and broke her toy. She came wondering into class so I brought her here." Oichi says. Jess frowned "Oh my poor baby girl, why don't you go sit with daddy would you like that?" Elvira smiled "Daddy here?" Jess smiled and put her down "Right in the back see there he is, Sabo smiled at her "Come here sweetie" Elvira giggled rushed over to him. Jess looked at Oichi and smiled "Thank you sis for bring her here"

"No problem." Jess noticed kid and smiled at him "thank you kid" Kid shrugs as he leans agasint the door. Just then the phone rang in the room, Jess walked over to it answering it "Hello?"

"Jessica..." Jess chuckled "Yes I know, she wondered in Oichis class so Oichi brought her here" "I see...place Oichi on the phone." Jess blinked looked at Oichi and handed her the phone "your dad wants to talk to you..." Oichi frowned. "What does he want..." She walked over and grabbed the phone. "If this is about me throwing a book in that girls face she was asking for it." Oichi says frowning. "It's about...you threw a book in someone's face?" Oichi rubs her head. "Uh...no?" Dante sighs. "Listen don't painc but it seems Niko also left out the room..." Oichi's eyes widen and her heart sped up.

Kid sighs as he turns out the classroom to lean on the lockers. He turns just in time to see Niko walking down the hall dragging his bear. He was looking around. Kid frowned. "The hell..." Niko stopped and saw kid. He smiled and ran to him. The first thing he did was kick Kid in the shin making Kid dip down a bit. "Son of a..." Niko then took that chance to jump right on to his face, grabbing his hair. "Hahaha!" Niko says as he clings to Kid's face. "Really!? Every time you have to jump on my face!" Kid says trying to pull him off but Niko's fingers were already holding his hair tightly. Kid sighs as he gives up. Niko giggled as he snuggles in Kid's hair. Kid sighs and walks into the classroom. The students were looking at him and started to chuckle at the scene. Jess was laughing at him "Aww this is too cute!" Darcaniea grinned "Awww"

"Oichi...I think this belongs to you..." Oichi turns to see Niko. She hung up the phone. "Niko! What are you doing out of class?" Niko turns to her and frowns. He hits Kid on the head repeatedly. "Down! Down!" A angry mark popped on Kid's head as he places Niko down. Niko turns and gets his bear that he dropped when he attacked Kid. He then walked past Oichi. "Niko?"

Niko walks to the back ignore the stares he got from the students. He walked to Sabo who was holding Elvira. They looked at him as Niko hold his bear up. "Bear hug. Make feel better." He says holding it up to her. Elvira blinked and sliped off Sabo's lap and smiled she hugged the bear and then hugged him, Jess smiled "Awwww He must have followed her to make sure she was okay oh sweet!" Darcaniea smiled at this.

Niko frowned and shakes his head. "No hug me. Hug bear. Bear makes feel better." He says. Elvira smiled "Thank you Niko, feel better!" Jess smiled "I think they need to head back to there class" Elvira frowned "No! meanies in there, they pushed me, broke tinkerbell, called me tomato head!" a girl laughed at this making Jess frown at her, Darcaniea grtowled and stood up "laugh at my niece again and your head will go into a wall" Niko's eyes widen as he noticed Darcaniea. "Hi auntie!" He says waving. "Me good boy!" He says happily. Darcaniea chuckled "Hello Niko and yes I can see"

Oichi sighs and smiles. "I guess I can over look it just this once...Niko come on." Niko pouted. "Wanna stay with Auntie." "You can stay with Auntie later. It's back to class." Niko looks down. "Hate class..." He says dragging his feet to her. Oichi chuckles. "Wanna a piggy back ride on Kid?" Niko eyes shot up and widen. Kid growled at Oichi. "You can't be serious..." Niko charged at Kid, attacking his face. "Hahahaha!" Niko says clinging to Kid's hair and face. Oichi looked at Jess while Kid struggled with Niko. "I don't think it would be bad for her to spend the rest of the class period with you at least. Just until she feels ready to go back." Jess nodded "I guess, plus I don't think Sabo would want to bring her back to the class know after what she said" Sabo picked up Elvira putting her on his lap "she's staying here" Jess chuckled "see you later oichi, bye Kid, Bye Niko!" Oichi waved as they left.

Jess looked back to the girl and walked over to her hovering over her making her gulp and frowned "Dention for a month" the girls eyes widen "a month?!" Jess smirked "Or would you like to let me have Darcaniea smach your head in in the wall?" Darcaniea grinning "Let me do it" Rick shook his head "Relax hun" the girl frowned "dentenion..." Jess chuckled "good choice, report to detention after school at Ochimaruo's classroom" she walked away.

Oichi pulled Niko off of Kid once they reached his class. Kid rubbed his messed-up hair as Niko laughed at him. "He likes you a lot." Kid shakes his head. "He's a little beast..." Oichi smiles. "I think...if we had a kid together he'd attack you to..." Kid looked at her and then she laughed. "I think any kid of yours would get that brash side though. Haha." She walks into class to drop Niko off. Kid frowns and sighs as he leans on the locker. While waiting he notice teach walking by eyeing the room. "Keep walking fatass..." Kid growls out. Teach chuckled as he walked off. Kid narrowed his eyes as Teach turned the corner.

Miss coco stepped out of the classroom "Kid uhm its your son"

"What about him?" Kid says sighing. "Well he kind of attacked the two kids that picked on Elvira... he's in time out know..." "Okay?" Kid says not really caring about the time out part. then they heard Alaric shout out "Don't call her tomato head!" then hearing kids scream. Coco sighed "uhm can you please get him...?" Kid sighs again. He walked in to see Oichi holding alaric back he was going to attack the other kids again "No let go! Let go, they hurt Elvira!"

Oichi shakes her head and looks at Kid. "See...all your kids would mostly be like this..." Kid walks up to her and takes Alaric from her. "That's enough." Kid says walking over to place him back in time out. Alaric struggled "no! they hurt Elvira!"

"Quit fussing! You already got in trouble for fighting. If you keep it up I'll take you to your mother. You got that?" Alaric stopped right away and frowned "no..."

Kid placed a hand in his pocket. "You better behave for the rest of the day." Kid says. Oichi holds her giggles in. It was strange seeing Kid this way. Niko was holding her leg when he saw the same boy who takes his bear coming to him. He whimpered and hugged Oichi's leg tighter. Oichi looks down to see him with his eyes closed. "Niko?"

"Um...Ms..." Oichi turns to see the boy. "Oh, it's you." The boy looks down rubbing his hands together. "...Play with...Niko?" He says in almost a whisper. Niko hearing this turns to him. The boys face was red as he played with his fingers. "I sorry for...being mean. We play?" He says looking at Niko.

Niko frowned and held his bear. "No! You take bear!" The boy looks down sadly. Oichi bends down. "Niko dear. He said he was sorry. You should give him another chance." "But..." The boy frowned and ran off, making Oichi sighs. 'And here I thought he would make a friend finally...' Niko looks down at his bear. "Oichi lets go." Kid says. Oichi stood up. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." The boy came back holding a teddy bear. He held it out in front of Niko. "This my bear. You have it!" He says. Niko looks at the bear and looks at the boy. The boy wiggles the bear in front of Niko, clearly upset about giving the bear away. Oichi smiles at this.

Niko looks down at his bear and holds it up to his. "You keep..." The boy looks at him. "Your bear. You keep." Niko says. The boy smiles. "We play?" Niko was still uneasy but he nodded slightly. The boy's smiles brighten as he grabs Niko's hand. "Play!" Oichi smiles happily. "Yay! Niko made a friend! Heehee!" Kid shakes his head and grabs her arm pulling her out the classroom. "You can coo over him later. We need to go back to class before your mother finds out..." Oichi clicked her teeth. "That is true...she will think we're skipping..." They quickly left heading back to their class.

It was thanksgiving, November 28th. At Jess's, it was 3:30pm and the whole house smelled like ham and turkery. There was snack plates on the island counter, Jess was in the kitchen bassing the ham and turkery. She had on Charcoal Scoop Neck Maternity Tee that read 'Little Turkey In Oven' Gray & Black Ombré Seamless Capri Leggings, Dark Green Pocket Loose Longline Knit Cardigan and black and white stripped flats. Sabo was in the livingroom with Elvira, he was wearing a blue sweater with black mens skinny jeans and black mens slippers on. Elvira was wearing a black Long Lace Sleeve Racoon Embellished Graphic Top, Grey starry Glitter Print Leggings and Black Prima Basic Ballet Flats. She was sitting on the couch next to Sabo on her toddler tablet watching toddler video, Sabo as the TV on as he was watching wrestling. Everyone should be arriving soon. Jess finishing bassing the ham and turkery she walked out of the kitchen and sat down next to sabo rubbing her tummy "im done, the rest is up to you" "Alright." He says. Jess smiled and snuggled at his side, jess looked to the window and can see the slight froze on the ground and windows "its already frosting... were suppose to have a heavy winter this year..." "Yeah." Sabo says nodding.

Oichi was at her home sitting in the living room. It was her Jason, and Kat. Everyone else was with Faye and Lily having thanksgiving. Oichi was looking at her phone. No miss calls. No messages. No emails. Nothing from Law. She frowned looking at her unanswers messages. "Where did he go..." She looks down sadly. "He didn't just up and leave did he..." Kat was in her lap getting comfortable while Jason was at her feet. Feeling her getting upset they both looked up at her and barked. Oichi smiles down at them. "You two...I'm okay. Just worried." She rubbed her stomach and sigh. Her chest was hurting. 'Why did he leave? Why can't he just call me or something...Give me a sigh.' She says to herself. She got up and headed to her room with Kat in her arms and Jason following behind her.

Walking in she noticed Karasu was on the roof. She also felt another pressure with him. "Must be a new guard." She could also feel a few more around the area near her house. Oichi lays on the bed. Jason and Kat beside her. "Law...you big dummy...I'll beat your face in whenever you come back...if...you come back." She frowns and hugs her stomach, falling asleep.

At Jess's the doorbell rang through the house, Jess get up and walked to the front door. Opening it, it was dawn, Troy, Sora and surpsingly Celestia in Troy's arms. Sora was caring food. Dawn was wearing a Red plaid Rails Tartan Nadine Shirt Dress, red leggings, black cardigan and red flats. Celestia was wearing a Tan Knit Sweater Dress Top, grey tights and brown flats. Jess smiled "come on in" Dawn smiled and stepped in, Troy and Sora stepped in taking off there shoes. Dawn slipped off her shoes digging in her bag and pulling out slippers putting them on. Sora walked to the kitchen to put the food away. Troy put Celestia downa dn she walked away to the livingroom. Jess followed her. Celestia peeked from the side of the couch looking at Sabo, Sabo turned and noticed her. He blinked "hey there celestia" she shyly smiled "Hi..." Jess smiled and sat down, Dawn walked in sitting down "So mama you watching Celestia?" Dawn smiled and nodded "Yes, Roxas is with Dante and Zach" Jess smiled Troy stepped in sitting down "So whats happening on wrestling sabo?" Sabo shrugs. "Don't know. Not really my thing." "its all rigged anyways" sora said sitting down.

At Faye's Lily and Faye were in the kitchen cooking while everyone else was in the living room.

Niko was holding his bear as he watched the the adults play a game of spades. Kaeden sat beside him holding blocks and smiled. "Let's build Niko!" Niko nodded and followed him into a different room. They went to where Florina and the others were who were playing phase 10 and other family games.

Ronnie blew out smoke as he, Garp, Sengoku, and Chaz played. "He's missing?" Ronnie says. Sengoku nodded. "Yeah, he and Corazon haven't been in touch all month. When I went to visit no one was there. At the hospital, his wokers said he hasn't shown up and Oichi doesn't have any answers at all." Ronnie sighs out. "That boy better not had just up and left. I don't mind killing him if I have to." Garp frowned. "No need for that Ron. I'm sure he has his reason." Chaz shook his head. "I've seen how much he loves Oichi. I don't think he'd put her though heartache unless it was for a good reason...let's just wait. He'll turn up soon." Ronnie shuffled the cards. "This is getting tiresome. A teenager like Oichi should be focusing on school but instead she's got two kids with the third on the way and getting married..." Axel smiled. "Oichi has always been responsible and if you think about it Kaeden and Niko were beyond what she could control." Garp nodded. "Yea, all we can do as grandparents is support her. Right?"

Ronnie looked at him. "Yes, that much is true. If it comes down to it, if Oichi wants to come home with us I wouldn't mind." Axel nodded and then looked at Garp. "So Garp. When are you and Ms. Lily going to tie the knot?" Garp chuckled. "She wants it to happen as soon as we can get it going. Nothing to big. Only one Bridesmaid which would be Ms Faye and one groomsmen mainly my best man and ring holder, Sengoku. It won't be big so only a few people. Short and sweet." Sengoku chuckled. "Never thought I see this day but I'm happy for you. I'll make sure you don't screw it up." The two men chuckled as Ronnie delt the cards.

At Zach's, Zach was checking the turkery. Roxas was on Mikey's lap as they were watching the animal plante channel. Dante was at the table with a folder in front of him with paperwork.

He was sighing expansion plans for Grand Line. Zach closing the oven looked at Dante and frowned slightly "I think work can wait, its thanksgiving" "I'm almost done." Dante says sighing off on more work. Zach smiled slightly stepped over to him and kissed his temple "just don't take to long alright?" "Yeah." Zach walked away and joined Mikey and Roxas on the couch. "Gabby. Pull up the files on your systems." Gabby appeared out her ball and brought her systems. Dante dabbed a bit, looking though something. "Ah..." He keyed something in. "Alright. I'm done for now. After dinner I'll see how that goes." Gabby nodded. "Master, you're a human yes?" Dante looked at her. "Why?" "Humans have limits. Yet you push your limits higher then anyone and never crash. Why is that? Like now. It is what you called Thanksgiving. A time to spend with family and yet you are doing ten times the work load...why?" Dante looked at her. "Some other time Gabby. Let me finish my work for now and make sure Balor keeps a eye on our guest." Gabby nodded and disappeared in her ball. Dante sighs mentally and went back to work.

At Jess's, Darcaniea and rick and Jon had arrived. Darcaniea was wearing black maternity short, denim jeans, black flats with a Black Aztec Print Cardigan. They were sitting on one of the couches as Darcaniea was already snacking on the finger food, Jess had her own jar of pickles and olvies, the same with Darcaniea. Dawn was in the kitchen with Sabo, Rick and Troy, Dawn was checking on the ham and turkery as the guys were making stuffing, mashpotatos and gravy. Elvira and Celestia was playing together in an area in the livingroom were there was elvira's aeril kitchen sit up. Jess smiled at them, she took out her phone and snapped a picture of them and sent it to Oichi. Dawn's voice made them look over to the kitchen "Alright dinner is done" Jess and Darcaniea got up "girls come on, sit at your table" Elvira and Celestia smiled and walked to the kiddy table sitting down at it. Jess and Darcaniea sat at the dinning table waiting on there food. Troy was cutting the turkery and Sabo was cutting the ham. Dawn sitting down waiting, as the boys finished. Sabo made Elvira's plate first and Troy made Celestia's plate first also. Rick made Darcaneia's and his, Sora got his plate and sat down. Sabo giving Elvira her plate he went to make his and Jess's. Troy giving Celestia's he went to go make his and Dawn's. Jon got up from the couch and went go make his plate.

Somewhere in Grand Line Eric was walking around. He yawns as he looked at his phone. He was souppose to be going on a date with Sakura since he didn't feel like being near people. He looks up at the sky. It was cold outside but not as cold as he wished he would be. He walked passed a alley and stopped. Narrowing his eyes, he walked in the alley. He came to a corner and peaked around it. He saw a boy from school. He was holding something. Peaking more he frown to see Sakura. Her head was hanging down. The boy smirked and placed a hand on her boob.

"What's this? You don't want to? Since when did anyone care what a slut thinks? Take your clothes off." Sakura frowned and reached up and started to pull her shirt up. The boy chuckled. "That's what I thought. Just because you're in fake relationship doesn't stop us from having fun. It didn't stop when you were dating those fags at school so why now."

Eric frowned and kicked a trashcan getting their attettion. The boy and Sakura jumped from the noise. "Yo, last time I check that slut belonged to me." Sakura smiled. "Eric!" The boy frowned. "Ha...you actually care about this trash?" He grabbed Sakura by her arm and tossed her into a heap of trashcans. "You get collect your trash. I'm out of here." Eric walked up and grabbed the boy slamming him into the wall. He noticed his phone and took it. "Hey!" Eric went through it. It had pictures of Sakura doing what she thought she did best... Eric dropped the phone and crushed it with his heel. He then punched the boy in his face. "Leave Sakura alone from now on. She's mine." He pushes the boy up agasint the wall and goes to Sakura who was sitting up. "Ow..." Eric reached down and pulled her up. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" She asked not minded how he was pulling her. "...I guess we are going to my family's dinner..." Eric says sighing out. Sakura smiled and quickly clings to his arm. "Thank me for what you did." Eric rolled his eyes. "Thank me for what? Calling you a slut? No problem I'll be happy to do again anytime." Sakura giggles ignoring his tone.

At Jess's, after dinner they all had aple pie and pumpkin pie. Elvira had tackled Jon on the ground, Jon laughed and played along as Elvira jumped on him "Got you!" Jon gasped "ahhhh you got me!" Jess and awn were smile at this, Jess was video taping it. Troy, Sabo and Rick were in the kitchen cleaning up, Rick sighed "why are they making us clean again?" Troy shook his head placing the ham ina container "Because the girls need a break it's a nice thing to do to give our girls a break for once"  
Sabo sighed also "Yeah it would be nice if Jess just lets me do things a lot more that she normaly does... She doesn't need to be doing to much work..." Zach looked at him "When do you find out the genders of the twins?" Sabo smiled "Tomorrow, Zach is gonna be coming over to give us a ultrasound" Troy smiled "I cant wait to hear the gender, who knows they could be girls" Sabo frowned and glared at him slightly "There boys I know they are" Zach shook his head "Just be happy on what ever they turn out to be, girls, boys or boy and girl" they turned there heads to hear Elvira screaming happly has Jon was crawling on the ground chasing her, Celestia was running away also giggling. "I'm gonna get you!"

A couple of days after thanksgiving, Jess and Sabo were waiting Zach to show up. Elvira on her Purple Tatami Mat Japanese Futon Mattress with a grey knit blanket over her. The shades of the livingroom were closed making the room dark with a slight shine from one widow that was open in the kitchen. They sat on the couch watching TV with the sound muted. Hearing the door the front door open and closed, Jess and Sabo knew who it was. Zach walked in and smiled "hello" Jess smiled and put a finger on her lips "shh... Elvira is sleeping" Jess whispered. Zach smiled looking at Elvira out like a light. "Alright, well lay back, pull up your shirt and lets see if we can see the genders today" Jess and Sabo smiled, Jess did was Zach said as he set up the tablet, The tablet was on a tripod as they can all see. Zach putting the gel on her tummy and placed the wand on her tummy moving it slightly, they smile to see the twins. Zach smiled "you are 13 weeks, 3 months. Nausea is probably a thing of the past. You must eat properly and take more calories for nourishing your growing babies. At this time your babies faces look more like humans. Their eyes are moving closer and closer together. Babies toes and fingers are separated by now and ankles and wrists have formed. At this stage the baby twins are about a size of peaches or lemons and weigh about half and ounce each. Know... they are beging stubborn... mhmm lets try and see" Jess and sabo smiled watching the screen as Zach trys to find the right angle on the twins. Finally Zach got an angle on both of them. He smiled "look" Jess and Sabo looked, Zach's finger pointed to twin A "that right there, is a penis. Twin A is a boy" Sabo was grinning 'a boy!' Jess smiled softly "aww a boy..." Zach pointed to baby B "Again a penis, congrats you are having twin boys" Sabo was grinning more 'both are boys!' he was so happy inside. Jess smiled "boys, wow both are boys..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

On the second of December Oichi still staying at Zach's place. Her home was no longer safe. Kim and Kayla were staying with Lily and Jack had gone to be with Danni. Jason and Kat were with Oichi since Danni didn't like animals and Lily was a little allergic to fur.

A few nights ago, the house was broken into. To their luck everyone was gone at the time but the person had trashed their house like they were looking for something. Dante had no choice but to deem Oichi's house untouchable to her. He had all the things that were still good into a different house that would be set up for her and Law.

Eventhough no one told her what was going on, Oichi knew something had went down at her house. When Karasu came to report, he smelled like fresh blood. So something was up but she didn't push for answers. With Law gone all she cared was keeping her state together and make her boys happy.

That evening Oichi was in the kitchen making finger snacks. Niko was having his first play date with the boy he met at school. Unkowning to her the boy whose name is Conner, was a son to a friend of Lucci. Jyabura. It was a bit surprising since during their days in school he was a complete slacker and jerk. Evening going so far to get in a fight with Coby.

Niko came around the corner. He was wearing a long sleeve black and white striped shirt with a panda bear face and a blue jumper with panda face desgins. His hair was getting longer so it was a bit spiky and came down past his neck now. Terry had told Oichi that she needs to get it cut twice a month since his hair would grow faster then normal. Niko rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Mama...food..." He went over to her and leans on her leg. "Have a good nap sweetie?" Niko nodded. "Food?" Oichi giggled and gave him a finger sandwhich to munch on. Niko sat down beside her and ate it. "Are you ready for your play date with Conner?" Niko nodded. "He my friend!" Niko says happily. Oichi smiled as she went on making snacks.

In the basement Dante was working on his Nanobots. They were nearly completed. "Alright Gabby. Insert N-B-24..." "Yes sir!" A bigger verson of Gabby's ball appeared and rolled in front of him. It opened spraying out a grayish smoke. Dante grabbed a pair of goggles and placed them on. They were specially made to see his nano bots work. He watched them carefully as they started forming a body starting with the legs working their way up to the hips and wasit line. Dante watched them finally form a body. "Alright, stage one complete...next insert N-B-25..." out of the ball a second wave of nanobots came out Gabby's ball. It surrounded the body filling out curvels, toes and fingers, mustle tones, face expressions and hair. "Great...now last one insert N-B-26...let's hope this works this time." Dante says as the third wave of bots came out. These bots filled out clothes on Gabby. Gave her more lining in her body and hair. He hears a slight gasp as Gabby's eyes opened wide. Dante nodded. "Good...Good..."

When the process was done Gabby landed on her feet gently. She was now tan skin with brown hair with purple at the tips. It was brushed to one side of her head. The other half was shaved in three rows and a small circle one on of the rows. Her eyes were light purple. She was wearing a white t-shirt and blue shorts with no shoes. She stumbbed a bit to Dante. "M-Master?" Dante got up and was about to catch her as she fell to the floor. Just as she fell into his arms her body broke apart into Nano bots and scattered around him before circling back in front of him and re forming. "Whoa..." Gabby says smiling. "Whoaaaa..." She looked at her fingers. "Master? Am I alive now!?" Dante nodded. "More or less. I just gave you more space to move around. You still are connected to the main system but now you can use this body to do much more. We will work on it more but until then you are not allowed to leave this room. I don't know the side effects for your body yet. It may prove to uncontrolabe right now." Gabby nodded. "Yes sir..." She looked at her hands and smiles. "Wow! I can really walk! Is this what humans feel like when they walk?" Dante sat back down. "Babies. Yes. Those who learn to walk again yes. They feel what you are feeling even though your emotions are nothing but something I programed into you." Gabby pouted. "Way to kill the mood master..."

At Jess's she was prepearing for guests to come to her dinner party. It was the day to reveal the gender of the twins, she was excited to tell everyone. Jess wearing a cute green maternity tee that read 'due in June', black leggings and slipper boots. She was mixing up some mash potatos, as Sabo was checking on the beef. It was falling apart nicely. Elvira was on her toddler chair watching a toddler show on the TV. The front door opened making Jess turn to it see her mother, troy and Roxas. Roxas was rushing in giggling "Sissssy!" Jess smiled "I little brother, go join Elvira" Roxas smiled and rushed over by Elvira. Dawn and tryo walked in, Dawn smiled "Hey hunny how are you feeling?" Jess smiled "Good mama" Troy walked to her hugging her making her hug him back. He rubbed her tummy "I just cant wait to know the genders" Dawn chuckled "Me too!" Jess smiled "Papa can you miss this for me? I need to get off my feet" Troy smiled and nodded, Jesss hugged him "thank you" she walked away from the kitchen and walked to the livingroom with Dawn.

The doorbell rings over at Zach's and Dantes. Oichi smiles as she gets up to answer the door. Niko was behind her with excitement in his eyes. "Yay! My friend!" Oichi giggles as she opened the door. Standing there was Conners mother. She was frowning but she didn't say anything as Conner ran in. "Niko!" "Con!" Niko says as they hugged each other. "Aww! So cute!" She snapped a picture of them. "My friend!" Niko says. "My friend!" Conner says. Oichi smiled happily as they hugged more. Conners mother huffed out as she dropped Conners bag on the floor. "I'll be back to pick him up at 4...good luck..." She says turning off. Conner noticed his mother leaving. "Bye mama!" The girl didn't even turn back to wave making Oichi frown. Conner looked down sadly. "Mama?..." Oichi sighed and rubbed his head. "She must be in a rush or something. Why don't we show you around the house?" Conner looked up at her and nodded. Oichi smiled and closed the door as Niko grabbed Conners hands. "Play!" Conner smiled. "Play!" The laughed as they ran off to the living room.

Mikey was out and about in Grand Line. In some places, he went people bowed to him but he stopped them. It was weird to see people bow unless it was just their culture. He liked looking at Grand Line from it's best spots to it's least. He visit a lot of spots and even stopped to eat a bit.

"Wow...so this all belongs to papa now...haha. Papa is very ambitious..." He looks down at his hands. "I wonder if I'll be able to follow in his footsteps. I've been alive for a few months but unlike on the island things and rules are so different. The way people get treated just because there place in life is sad...a rich person can't talk to a poor person simply because it's a made up rule that someone made but it's been pushed down so many peoples throat that it's just a rule that's meant to be there...how sad...no one is treated equally here...I want to change that..." He opened his hand and then closed it. "I think I know what my goal is going to be...I'll work hard and break the boundaries of rich and poor. Make a place where everyone is equal no matter the status." Mikey smiled as he walkd home. "I'll tell both papa and dad. I'll get their input and see where I can make a starting line."

As Mikey walked home he heard crying down an alley way. He frowned and turned to head down that way. Walking quickly, he turned a few corners as the crying got louder. Finally, he stopped to see someone curled up leaning on the wall. "Hey are you okay?" He asked walking closer. The person stopped and turned half way to him. "I heard you cry. Are you hurt? I can get you to a doctor." Mikey says taking a step closer. The person stopped and then smiled wickly. "Foolish prince..." Mikey frowned as a cloth was thrown over him. "Really? A cloth?" Mikey says chuckling as he pulled it off.

Standing in front of him was a person in all black. Kinda of like an old fasion ninja wear. Their face and head was covered excepted the eyes. "Are you like spy or something? Trying to kidnap me or trying to send a message?" Mikey says smiling. The person chuckled under the cloth giving off the impression that it was a girl. "A girl huh? Then I guess I can't really give it my all." The girls eyes read murder as she charged Mikey, taking out a knife.

Mikey smiled and doged her attack in the nick of time. He grabbed her wrist, kicked her feet out and used her own weight agasint her, and flipped her over to her back. She gasped out as Mikey let her go. "Ahaha. That wasn't really ninja like. You should have hidden in the shadows and attacked me from behind but even that wouldn't work." The girl hissed out in anger and jumped back. Mikey kept his smile. "Running away? Tell your boss that it's not a good idea to think I'm weak. I can handle myself just fine you know." The girl fronwed under her cloth. She held up her hand and snapped her fingers. Sunddely a man twice Mikey's size jumped down behind him, cracking the ground under him.

Mikey stumbs a bit. "Whoa. Calling in the big guns huh?" The man growled and rasied a fist. He slammed it down trying to hit Mikey but Mikey easily moved out the way. "Hahaha! Is this the best you have? Who ever your boss is must really think light of me. I guess I should send him a meassage." Mikey's eyes narrowed as he walked up to the big guy ever so calmly. "I don't like to be taking lightly. I haven't been in the picture in a while but it doesn't mean I don't know how to take care of myself." The man started to run up on Mikey. "It's people like you that my sister is in fear for her life." Mikey moves to quickly, making it hard for the guy and girl to see him. The next thing they know Mikey hit the guy in the stomach with the back of his palm. The guys eyes widen as he gasped out. His body tensed up as he struggled to throw another punch. "You're a tough cookie...anyone that is hit like that would at least take a knee...I'll have to go deeper then..." Mikey begins to hit the guy over and over hitting his nerves with his palms. From his stomach to his arms to his chest and back.

The girl watched in shock as Mikey used his fingers, palms, and elbows, to hit the guy accurately. The man finally fell to his knees just as Mikey was about to deal the last blow. "Hmm...finally went down..." Suddenly Mikey felt a cut on his cheek. He jumped out the way but then stopped and frowned. Looking closely, he was now surrouned by wires. He turned his head to see the girl with her hands up. "I think that's enough for today...we just wanted to test your skills...nothing more..." Mikey chuckles. "Happy?" The girl smirked under her cloth. "Very, you, your sister, and your father are very excellent choices. You will be seeing us again and next time you won't be so lucky..." She jumped up and jumped behind the big guy who was breathing heavily. She grabbed him and disappeared. Mikey chuckles as the wires disappeared as well. He rubbed the blood running down his cheek. "Haha. Grand Line sure does have some interesting people."

At Jess's, Darcaniea, Rick, Sasuke and Naruto were already there, Jon was just arriving. Jess was looking at her phone it was getting close to 4 'I hope Oichi will make it...'Elvira was on Naruto lap playing with a new stuff animal that him and Sasuke got her. She was shaking it giggling and laughing. Naruto smiled "She is just precious" Sasuke nodded "hm." Darcaniea was leaning back in her spot rubbing her tummy "So hungry..." Rick smiled "You want me to get you some snacks?" Darcaneia nodded "Please" Rick got up and walked away. The boys sitting around them, they had a boxing match came on, they started to shout at the TV "Come on Hit him!" Troy shouted "Hit him, hit him!" Sabo and Jon shouted, Dawn was shaking her head "men.." she whispered.

Oichi was frowning as she tapped her foot. Conner's mother was souppose to be coming but she refused to pick up her phone. Conner and Niko were watching TV together as Oichi dialed Conners mother again. It went to voice mail making her sigh in frustration.

Mikey walked down stairs drying his hair off. "Sis? Are you leaving to go to that thing with Jess?" Oichi looks at him. "I suppose...Conner's mother isn't picking up...and I have some words for her when I see her..." Oichi says frowning. "Oh? What kind of words?" Oichi shook her head and got. She dragged Mikey to the kitchen away from the boys. "When I was changing them out their play close a notices bruises on Conners back. Fresh ones on top of old ones..." Mikey frowns. "When I asked him about it he said she gets mad and hits him really hard...I asked about his dad and he said his dad was never home because of work." Oichi growled slightly as her aura changed a bit. "I can't forgive a woman who beats on her child nor can I forgive her if she simply had Conner just to keep Jyabura and his money." Mikey frowned. "Doesn't Jyabura do the same work Lucci does?" Oichi nodded. "Which means he gets paid very good...that woman must be using Conner and Jyabura for her own game...That bitch..." Oichi says getting angrier.

"Calm down sis. No need to get angry if you do Papa and Niko will feel it...let's just call Lucci. I'm sure he knows Jyabura's number. Lets get ahold of them and get this all sorted out. If anything, I highly doubt Jyabura knows about this abuse..." Oichi sighs as she calms down. "Yeah..."

Niko walked in with Conner holding hands. "Mama!" Oichi smiles at them. "Hi sweetie. Done watching TV." Niko nodded. "Con stay!?" "His mom will be here to get him soon." Conner frowned and looked down. "Don't wanna go home...Mama scary..." He squeezes Niko's hands and tears up. "I stay please? I be good boy..." Conner looks at Oichi with tears. Oichi felt her chest tighten. "...Okay. Let me talk to your parents first." Niko hugged Conner. "Con stay! Yay!" Conner sniffed and nodded as he hugged Niko back.

Oichi frowned and sighed. She picked up her phone to text Jess. 'Sorry...a dire situation has come up. I wont be able to make it to the dinner.' She sent it. She couldn't let this go unnoticed. A child being scared of his own mother... Oichi squeezed her phone cracking it a bit. "Sis..." Mikey places a hand on her shoulder. "I'm trying Mikey...that woman...I should have known something was up when we first met. Treating her own child like that. It pisses me off." Mikey grabs her phone. "Let's get Lucci and Jyabura over here." He says dialing Lucci's number.

At Jess's, Jess was looking at her phone with a frown, Sabo noticing her frown reached for her hand pulling her up and walking her out of the room ignoring everyones eyes watching them. Walking her to the laundry room, Jess was still frowning looking at her phone, Sabo sighed and held her "Whas the matter?" Jess bite her lip "Oichi... she isn't coming... She promised me she would be here..."Sabo frowned and took her phone from her hand and looked at the text that Oichi sent Jess, he sighed "you want me to call her and ask her why she isn't coming?" Jess nodded Sabo gave jess her phone back and kissed her, she kissed him back "lets join the others, River should be here soon" Jess nodded "alright" They both left the laundry room and headed back to the livingroom. In the livingroom, Dawn and Jon looked to see Jess and Sabo walk in. Jess was still frowning, she sat down next to mother with a heavey sigh making Darcaniea shake her head "Let me guess, Oichi isn't coming?" Eyes widen as Jess nodded "Yeah.. something came up and she cant come... It just isn't the same if she isn't here..." Dawn frowned "you want to wait untilt he next day...?" Jess frowned "I don't know, I'll feel bad for cancleling the dinner if Oichi cant make it..." Jon shook his head "Don't feel bad, you want her here. We understand Sis, it just isn't the same if isn't here to hear the wonderful news of the gender of the twins..."

Sabo frowned and walked to the slidding doors, he opened it and stepped outside closing the door taking out his phone dialing Oichi.

Oichi was giving Niko and Conner a bath. She laughed as they spashed water everywhere. "Splash, Splash!" Niko says. "Splash!" Conner says as they spashed Oichi with water. "Haha! I can splash back you two!" She splashes them making them laugh. Mikey was standing in the doorway smiling at them. He then frowned clearly seeing the bruies on Conner's body, mainly on his back and a few on his upper arms. He frowned. He had gotten a hold of Lucci and told him the situation and told him to bring Jyabura and Conner's mother with him.

He heard ringing coming from the living room. He walked off. Looking around he saw Oichi's phone rining on the table. He sighed as he picked it up. "Of course they want to call...a simply okay would have made me happy that way I wouldn't have to explain...such a pain." Mikey says as he answers it. "What is it?" Mikey says. There was a pause. "Hellooo..." Mikey says. Sabo cleared his throat. "Um...Mikey?" "Who else would it be?" "Oh...I...you just sound a bit like Dante..." Mikey rolled his eyes. "Well duh...he is my dad. Why wouldn't I sound like him. You hit your head on something?" Sabo sighs over the phone. "Look. Can I talk to Oichi?" "She's busy." "Well can you explain to me why she's not coming over here? This is something really important and meaningful to Jess. Oichi promised to be here." "I know that but like she said in the text something came up. You and Jess are going to have more kids eveunally what's one dinner going to matter?"

There was a pause. Mikey chuckled. "No need to try to glare at me through the phone Sabo. I was only saying." "You're a lot like your father. You two will never understand how much this means to Jess." "Thank you! I love being compared to my dads!" Mikey says laughing. "Can you please just tell me why she isn't coming? Just to ease Jess's mind! I'm pretty sure she's going to want to cancel the dinner tonight and do it tomorrow." Mikey rubbed his chin. "Well that would do no good. Our family is going bowling tomorrow night...hmmm...I guess I'll have to then." "Well?" "Don't rush me Sabo. I will happily hang up on you..."

In the bathroom, Oichi took a towel and picked both boys up. "Time to dry you guys off but first, snuggle attack!" She snuggled the boys making them laugh. "So cute! To cute!" Oichi says snuggling them. "Tickles mama!" Niko says laughing. "No more! No more!" Conner says laughing.

Mikey was sitting down. "So it seems like Niko's friend, Conner, has been abusied by his mother. We saw the brusies. Fresh and old so Oichi has made it a top issue to nip this in the bud." "Conner? Isn't that Jyabura son?" "Yupp, this is Niko's first friend and Oichi doesn't want anything to mess that up. So we got a hold of Lucci and he is bring both Jyabura and his girl so that we can hopfully have a nice chat..." Sabo sighs again. "I see..." "Yeah, and come on...you really think Oichi, my sister, would miss something like this for no reason? To placed DIRE in the text so that should have gave you at clue to that something big and major has come up. Something so important that she just couldn't make it to this dinner...So until everything is sort out this way and to not upset your wifey just tell her that the situation involves Niko. She as a mother should at least understand that." Before Sabo could respond back Mikey hung the phone up.

Oichi was giggling as she carried the two boys into the living room. "Mikey where you on my phone?" Mikey smiled. "Some what. Had to explain to your friends this and that." Oichi frowned. "Don't worry I told him not to let Jess know everything until we have this all sorted out. No need to bring any extra attettion to this matter. Besides I think this is going to be a good learning thing for you as a mom." Oichi sighed. "I just don't want mothers hurting their own children...and it sucks I can't go to this dinner but..." She looks down at Niko and Conner, who looked back up at her and smiled. "I can't let this go on..." Mikey walked up to her and patted her head. "I know. Come on let's get the boys clean up."

Sabo groaned putting his pocket in his backpocket again "so you gonna tell her" that sudden voice made him sharply turn to see Rick standing there. He rolled his eyes slightly. "Can you learn to give people priavcty in their own home?" Rick crossed his arms "I heard everything, remember my hearing is far more better then yours. Jess is going through the dinner, she doesn't wanna be upset about something Oichi descide to cancel on her on the last minute, Really Oichi could have brought both Niko and that boy here" Rick said taking out his phone and right away texting his father.

"If you heard everything then you know why she couldn't come and what are you doing..." He says crossing his arms. Rick smirked slightly "Texting dad, I believe he's just about to leave the house with Dante to head over here" Sabo shook his head. Rick stopped texting sending it and looked at at Sabo then smirked slightly and heading back inside. 'If you claimed to have heared the conversation then you should know why Oichi didn't want to come.' Sabo sighs as he walked back in.

At Zach's, Zach was getting done dressing as Dante got out of the shower. Zach heard his phone going off and looked at it. He frowned slightly seeing the text "Dante" "What?" "Apparently Oichi isn't going..." Zach was frowning from this, he knows how much this night means to jess.

"Lucky her." Dante mumbles as he dried his hair off. Zach sighs and stepped out of the room "Get dressed" he said as he headed down stairs. Dante shakes his head. He didn't want to go this dinner. He didn't really care either way. Zach asked him to accompany him so he said yeah.

Zach reaching the downstairs, he stopped on the stairs to see Oichi, Mikey and the two boys with them. Niko looked up to see Zach he smiled "PA!"

Oichi sighed as Mikey started to take Conner's shirt off. "Arent you going to be late..." Zach stepped down "So why aren't you going?" he looked at Oichi. Mikey placed Conner in Zach's eyesight and turned him around so Zach can see the brusies. "We are going to be dealing with his mother hopefully in a few mintues." Zach frowned "I see.. this is dire... Mhmm" he knelled down padding Conner on the head "Don't worry little one, you are safe here, your mother can not touch your or harm here"

Conner frowned up at Zach and ran to Oichi, hiding behind her leg. Niko frowned. "No scare friend pa!" He went to Conner and hugged Conner. "Pa not scary! He good pa! Nice pa!" Oichi crossed her arms. "Tell Jess I'm sorry. She knows if this wasn't something important I would come but I can't and won't stand by while this girl is hurting Conner." She looked down at Niko and Conner. "That girl literally threw Conner in her car the first time we met...most of those brusies are fresh...it's only a matter of time before she does something worse to him." Zach stood up rubbing his chin "I see..." the one thing he hates is parents who abose there children.

Mikey put Conner's shirt back on. Niko held his hand and raised it up. "Yay! Con clean!" Conner smiled. "Clean!" They both smiled making Mikey chuckled. Oichi was still frowning as her angry bubbled. There was a quick flash of color that ran through her hair. Mikey frowned. "Sis...the baby..." "I know..." Oichi says. "Even if I went to the dinner I wouldn't be able to keep foucs and the last thing I want is to cause more stress and drama for anyone at the dinner." Zach nodded "Yes I know Oichi.. mhmmmm" they can tell he was thinking over something.  
Mikey picked up both Niko and Conner. They both started to grab his hair. Zach smiled. "make it up to Jess" Mikey frowned slightly. "But..." Oichi waved him off. "It's not a big deal Mikey. This is an important night to her and I am canceling on her at the last moment." "take her out, just you and her like you two use too" Zach suggested. "I know you two use to go out every Saturday to Red Lobster before you two decided to go to the two different schools, Grand line and Hidden Leaf"

"Yes, Yes I got it." Oichi says. "Mama! Food!" Niko says patting Mikey's face. Oichi takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. She turns and smiles at Niko. "Okay. I'll fix you something to snack on." Dante walked to the stairs. "If we are still going I suggest you come on." He says a bit annoyed and walked to the door. Mikey chuckled. "It's funny seeing him like that." Zach placed a hand on dante's chest making Dante look at him. Zach was looking right into his eyes that made his legs slightly shake "You don't have to go I know how annoyed you are"

"What great news..." Dante says. Zach's hands moved slowly up Dante's chest and rested on his cheek, Zach stepped forward and kissed him and Dante kissed back. Niko and Conner blinks at them.

Zach stepped back "Stay here, Oichi would need your help with this woman... which if I see in first glance I would arrest right away... She did abuse her child on Celetica land... but... Since we are on my land right know, I will give you authority in what to deal her, I would put her in hole letting her roit in it..." He growled making conner hid his face in Mikey's shoulder shaking a bit. Mikey rubbed his back chuckling.

Niko frowned and looked at Zack. "No scarying friend! Bad pa! Be good pa!" Niko says waving his hand wildly. Zach chuckled "Sorry about that Niko I promise I wont scare your friend again. Well I'm gonna go, stay here with Oichi" he kissed Dante again and left the house.

Mikey smiled. "Hey dad! What does it feel like to get weak legged when that happens?" Dante frowned at him. "Hush up. One day you'll find out yourself." He turned to leave. "Where are you going?" Oichi asked. "To the lab. I have work to do." They walked up the stairs. "Mikey your in charge." Mikey blinks making Oichi pout slightly. "You're not getting involved?" Dante headed to the lab downstairs. "No, I'm not interested in whatever is going on. Evenually you are going to run into situations like this. I won't be stepping in every time it happens. If the situation does get out of hand however, that is when I'll step in. Plus, this is good experience for both of you. Oichi as a mother and you Mikey, as a future leader. Keep the situation in check and please keep your sister calm." He walked off.

Oichi sighs and walks to the kitchen with Mikey following her, carrying the boys. "Man scary..." Conner says. Niko smiled. "Pa not scary. Pa nice. PopPop scary..." Niko says frowning. The toys boys turned their heads to see Dante on the phone. His eyes were cold and dark as he read a email. It made both Conner and Niko wimper and burry their face in Mikey's shoulder. "Dad, your scaring the babies..." Dante looked at him. "Ah, sorry about that. I have to go somewhere. Look after everyone." Dante says heading to his room. Mikey shrugs as he walked to the kitchen.

Not long, Zach had Terry, Jess and Sabo in a different room. Zach and terry arrived at the same time. River was currently in the livingroom with the twins, Dawn was cueing over the girls. Ty was sitting on a kiddie chair next to Robin and Elvira.

Zach had just got done telling them about why Oichi isn't coming. Jess frowned "Oh my... now I feel bad for getting lsightly upset that she cancled..." Sabo rubbed her back

"You know she wouldn't have if it wasn't for something important." Sabo says. Zach nodded "So there is no need to cancle the dinner, are you?" Jess shook her head "No, I don't want to cancle it and make everyone go home that would be very rude of me... I guess I can tell her after I tell you all" Sabo nodded. "Yeah."

Zach smiled "Well let's go rejoin the others" Jess smiled and nodded "Yeah" she stepped out as the others followed her. Reaching the livignroom, jess smiled and sat down next to River, she was holding Valor. Jess looked down at her "so cute... Can I hold her?" River nodded "Of course" Jess smiled as River handed Valor her, Jess gentle held her smiling down at her "So soft like your mother" River flushed and smiled.

Dawn was holding Esme nodded in agreement "Very soft like their mother" Darcaniea chuckled "I can't wait until Ebony gets here...!" Rick smirked "everyone can't wait" Elvira clapped her hands "I cant wait too!" Robin smiled "Babies everywhere!" They all chuckled.

Later on, once Niko and Conner were in Oichi's room playing with some toys. Oichi was sitting in the living waiting as she watched the boys on her tablet. "Mmfff...where are they..." Oichi growled out. "Chill Sis...he's coming." The door bell rung and Mikey went to open it. Lucci was standing there holding a sleeply Kaeden. "Mama..." Oichi smiled and got up. "Hey sweetie, Did you have fun with daddy?" Kaeden nodded and reached out for her. "Heehee...even though you said you wanted to be a big boy, you still want me to carry you." Kaeden whimpered. "Haha. Cute." She took him from Kaeden. Lucci walked up to her. "So where is my hello kiss darling?" Oichi rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek. Lucci chuckled. "That will do. A kiss from you anywhere makes my day." Oichi shakes her head. "Oi Lucci! I aint here to see your lame flirt and miss game." Oichi looked to see Jyabura standing behind him frowning with Conner's mother whose head was down to avoid Oichi's gaze.

He looked at her and smirked. "Princess Oichi, how nice of you to drag me from my comfort zone." Oichi frowned at him. "Careful of your smartass remarks...you will do well to know your place before you walk in this house. I'm not the one you should fear if you disrespect me even once in this house." Jyabura was a bit shocked from Oichi's tone. Mikey chuckled listening to his sister. 'Papa and Jess has been traning you very well for your role as a princess.' Lucci licked his lips slightly, enjoy this need and domanite side of Oichi.

Oichi turned around with Kaeden cuddling in her neck. "I'll put Kaeden with Niko and Conner so we can talk." She says heading to her room. Lucci walked in with Jyabura and his girl and took a seat. Mikey sat down waiting until Oichi came back.

After dinner, which was good. They all sat the dinning table. Terry burped slightly making River look at him. Jess shook her head with a smile. Elvira, Robin, Roxas and Celestia were in there booster seats at the table, Dawn, River and Jess were cleaning their faces, the twins were in the playpin asleep. Orca was laying near them like she was garding them. Sabo and Zach carring over a cake, it was large white frosting cake. They placed it on the table as everyone looked at it. Jess finishing her daughters and little couins faces and hands, she standing up with a smile "Alright, this is a gender cake!" Dawn smiled and clapped her hands "Wow! I did the same when I was caring you" Jon smiled "I remember that day!" Dawn chuckled "He cried when he found out he was having a sister" Jess flushed and laughed at him Jon pouted. Darcaniea chuckled "Oh funny" Rick smirked shaking his head. Elvira blinked at the cake "Mama and daddy cutting cake?" Jess and Sabo smiled at her "Once we cut this cake the gender of the twins will be revealed" Dawn was jumping in her seat "come on cut it!" Elvira smield brightly and started to pound her hands on her booster highchair "Cut! Cut!" Celestia smiled and copied her cousin "Cut cut!" Robin did the same thing, this made everyone chuckled. Jess and sabo held the the knife toghter and cut down on the making a tringale and removing that piece as all Blue candys came out. Eyes widen, Dawn stood up gasped "Boys...? Both are boys?!" Jess grinned and nodded "Dawn hugged her daughter "Oh my god! Boys!"

Back at Zach's Oichi was glaring at the girl. "What's the deal little Oichi." "Your girl is what the deal is..." Oichi hissed out. The girl frowned. "What are you talking about?" The girl says. Oichi kept her glare. "You have been abusing Conner...I saw the brusies..." Jyabura eyes widen and they looked the girl. "Carol...you've been what?" The girl looked down. "It's not like that. I was just displinging him..." "Discipline and ABUSE are TWO different things!" Oichi says.

Carol frowned at her. "I would not abuse my own child!" Oichi grit her teeth and got up. "Sis wait!" Mikey stopped Oichi before she could reach Carol with murder in her eyes. "Your crazy!" Carol says getting up. "Where is my son! I am taking him home!" Mikey frowned as he pushed Oichi to Lucci, who held her back. Mikey held up his phone. "This right here should be proof enough..." Carol eyes widen as he held up pictures he took of Conner. She tried grabbing the phone but Mikey tossed it to Jyabura who looked at the pictures with building anger. "Carol...what did you do..." Katty frowned. "I told you! I discipline that brat! All he ever did was cry for his damn daddy but YOU were never there! What was I to do! Let him cry and make noise and be annoying! I couldn't even have friends over because he kept crying! One good hit was all it took and he shut his mouth!"

Jyabura stood up and grabbed Carol roughly. "O-Ow!" "You dare lay a hand on my son!" He tightens his grip on her arm. "I may not care about a lot about things but my son is the one thing that I do treasure!" Carol's eyes widen. "W-What!? You care about that snot nose brat more then me!? The girl who birth him!" "That's right. You are nothing to me. Merey a tool used for breeding is something I use to describe you." Carol frowned at him. "You used me you bastard!" She slipped from his tight grip. "Oh please...you were trying to use me from the beginning. If I knew you were hurting Conner I would have ended this with you...your nothing but trash to me..."

Carol looked down. "Fine...you can keep your so called son...I never wanted anything to do with him...If you wouldn't have stopped me from getting that abortion I wouldn't have to go through this...all I did was hit him a bit to stop the crying...what's so wrong with that?" Oichi growled and pulled away from Lucci.

She then smacked the girl sending her to the floor. Mikey and Lucci sighed. Jyabura eyes widen at this. Oichi went to her and grabbed her by the collar of the shirt. "How about I hit you until you bruise! Let's see how you like it!" Oichi said in anger. "Do you have any idea the trama you have put Conner through! What sort of life style you are teaching him!?" Carol frowned. "He's just a child! A hit or two is nothing!" Carol yelled back.

Oichi's grip tighten around the collar of her shirt. She grit her teeth in anger as her hair started to slightly change color. Her eyes flickered from red to yellow. A sharp pain came from her stomach but she ignored it. Carol's eyes widen at this. Mikey frowned and went to her. "Sis! That's enough." He pulled Oichi away from Carol. Mikey dragged her a few feet away from Carol trying to calm her down. "Think about the baby inside your belly sis. Even if it's small it can still get stressed out. You have to calm down." Oichi frowned and looked down. She rubbed her stomach as the sharp pain came back. "...Sorry..." Oichi says as she calms back down. Mikey smiles and rubs her stomach. "I know your pissed but, sometimes words or fists can't reach certain people. You of all people should know that haha."

Carol got up. "You're a freak...just like your whore friend..." Oichi looked at the girl. "How many kids do you already have Oichi? Everyone knows that the blonde baby isn't Laws. He looks nothing like him. Maybe in all you're the whore while your friend is just a over achiving boy stealing hussy who thinks she the most important figure in the freaking world. You both desever each other. Why don't you do everyone a favor and drop off the face of the earth." Oichi frowned but looked down as she rubbed her stomach. Lucci growled making Carol jump. "W-What?! I'm only saying what everyone else is saying! Oichi acts like shes a goody to shoe but she's just a slut just like her friend!" Mikey sighed. "You forget your place..." Carol looked at them. "Just because you're some one important now doesn't mean anything to me! You..."

"I think that's quite enough..." They looked at Mikey. Oichi looked up and her eyes widen slightly. His eyes were cold and empty just like how Dante's were. She felt a shiver go up her spine as she held her stomach tightly. "Mikey...?"

Mikey turn towards Carol. His look spooked both Lucci and Jyabura. Out of instinct they both jumped up and jumped back from him. Mikey walked over to Carol. "In truth, I wasn't going to interfere since it seems like it was taken care of but I wont stand for this disrespectful manner. You calling my sister a whore does not sit well with me." He walked up to Carol who backed up. "How about we go over your track record? I looked into you before you came over...Carol Strach...a drop out, two recorded abortions, I'm sure there are more, using your parents house as a shack house for men, I'm not all surprised you got a man like Jyabura to fall for your weak advantages." Jyabura frowned. "Hey...I feel like that was an insult." Carol backed up to the wall. Mikey slamed his hand right above her head making her whimper. His purple eyes looked down on her. "In a sence wouldn't that make you the whore? You who can't keep her legs closed? Had more children? Who thinks she can gold dig around our land? Did you know that abortions are illegal here in Grand Line now? Did you know that I can actually charge you for murder for the children you so selfishly killed? Do you know what those people do to little girls like you?" Carol shook as she tears up as Mikey's aura darkens.

"I don't take to kind of such words towards my sister or my nephews and niece. So let me be clear. You say another word about her and I'm make sure to make your life a living hell. You got that?" Carol nodded tears ran down her face. Mikey's dark aura disappears and he smiles. "Well now. I think Conner should stay here for a few days just so you can get out of both his and Jyabura's life. Once you are gone Conner can happily go back with you Jyabura. Sounds good?" Jyabura nodded. "Y-Yeah...sounds fine...Oichi?" Oichi was now sitting down trying to ease the pain in her stomach. "Yes?" "Since Carol is leaving, do you mind watching Conner every now and then while I'm at work?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, just remember to spend time with him like Lucci does Kaeden okay. I don't want Conner to be without a father just because your working."

Mikey smiles. "Good! Now that settles it. Everyone who doesn't belong please leave. I need to make my sister comfortable!" Jyabura walked to Carol and grabbed her, pulling her up. "Let's go. We need to have a private chat of our own." He drags her out the door. Lucci walked over to Oichi and kisses her forehead. "Tell Law I'll kick his ass for making you cry. Remember, I'm always ready to take his spot anyday." Oichi blushed slightly. "Shut up and go to work...I'll be keeping Law thank you very much." Lucci chuckled and left.

Oichi sighs as Mikey walked up to her. "How's the baby?" "She's settle down...I think we both kinda spooked her a bit." Mikey smiles and rubs Oichi's stomach. "Well that's kinda of a good thing. You didn't think she would be alive at one point so this gives you more proof, right?" Oichi smiles. "That's a blunt way of putting it but yeah." Mikey chuckled and picked her up. "I'll make you something to eat." He carries her to the kitchen.

At Jess's, River was clapping her hands "Yaya boys!" Naruto was grinning "Haha! Wait until Gaara hears this! He is gonna flip to hear the twins are boys! Sweet I'm gonna have Nephews!" Sasuke sighed. "Most Likely they would look like Sabo, oh yay more Sabo look alikes." Sasuke says sarcastically. Sabo ignored him. He's never cared for Sasuke's thought so why start now.

Darcaniea chuckled "Twin Boys wow" Zach smirked "Good luck Jess and Sabo, its gonna be a handful for you. Boys are hard to raise" Rick frowned at him and then pouted at his father "Hey!" Dawn chuckled "how I know, Jon was a handful" Jon laughed at her mother "Handful aye?! Haha!" Terry shrugs to himself. He doesn't remember being any trouble with his aunt nor uncle.

Jess and Sabo chuckled, Jess looked at Elvira, she was frowning looking ready to cry "Sweetie what's the matter?" heads turned to her, Elvira sniffed "I don't want brothers... I want Sisters..." Jess frowned "Sweetie... I can't control the genders..." Dawn shook her head "Elvira hun, your mama is gonna have boys, your gonna have little brothers" "NO!" Elvira shouted making their eyes widen "I don't want BROTHERS!" she slipped out of her booster high chair and ran off. Jess was frowning at this. Zach blinked "Wow... I thought she would be all excited..." Dawn and Troy frowned. Jess look at Sabo frowning "Go talk to her..." "Yeah. I know." Sabo says getting up.

Sabo finally finding Elvira in the playroom, she was in the corner frowning and sniffing. He walked over to her and sat down next to her "Elvira" Elvira pouted "Not far... daddy.. I don't want brothers..." Sabo sighed "Listen... we cant control what babies become. Me and your mother are very excited about the boys, you should be baby for me and mama. It's okay sweetie, maybe next time.. It will a girl" he picked her up and hugged her gentle. Elvira hugged her father back "Mama mad at me...?" Sabo shook her head "No sweetie mama isn't mad at you , neither I'm I" Elvira sniffed and nodded "I'm sorry.. daddy..." Sabo smiled and stood up "Come on lets go back to mama and the others."

At Zach's Dante was in the lab on the phone with Karasu. He and Balor were out looking though the house. "Sir...Niko's room and Oichi's room were torn apart completely. Nothing was taken but everything has been destroyed...clothes, furtuine and so on..." Dante sat back as he smoked. "I see...anything else?" The phone switched to Balor. "How the guards were killed. There throats were slashed in one hit." Dante frowned. "So that confirms who did it. I am not sure where she is now but she has to be close. Sir...I know your agasint it but Lady Oichi should not go outside until we know the objected of this thing. The last one got Terry's arm and Eric's eye and damage Karasu inners. It's proven to be strong enough to taken them at once and in Lady Oichi's condtion it wont fair well if they meet up..."

Dante frowned. "I understand but Oichi will not. Even if I wanted to I can't keep her locked up in the house. I don't want to upset her with her carrying. Right now your orders are to look for this clone. Look for it and terminate it on the spot." Karasu got back on the phone. "What about Lady Oichi?" "I will handle it for now...follow your orders and report back to me. Also clean up the bodies. Collect anything of vaule still in there and bring it here. The house will be torn down, leaving no trace." "Yes sir..." Both Karasu and Balor says before hanging up.

Dante sighs as he breaths out smoke. A ball rolled in front of him and opened up. Gabby slowly formed in front of him. She landed on the floor as her body finshed forming. "Sir? I think I have it under control now." Dante nodded. "Good. Now let's run some test. If everything goes well then we move to the next stage." He picked up a folder that had desgins of an arm and had desgins and parts for an eye. "They will be back in tip top shape soon."

Gabby smiled and then her eyes shinned slightly. "Sir...it seems Vergo is awake." Dante sighs. "I see. I have no futher use of him. Tell Balor that when he gets a change to notify Frank to come collect him." Gabby nodded. "And the data we collected?" Make me an extra file so that Zach can give it to Jetter. That should be the name of every spy within his kingdom." Gabby nodded as she walked to computer that was newly design just for her. She extends her hands and watched as they partly fused with the computer. Her eyes glowed purple as she got to work. Dante sighs. 'Things are about to pick up. Just how far is that man planning to go...'

Sabo walking back with Elvira in the kitchen, he right away noticed Terry, Ty, robin, River and the twins were gone "Did Terry leave?" Dawn looked over to them and nodded "Yeah, they took some cake and left. Ty and Robin were getting tired" Dawn looked at Elvira "sweetie you feeling better?" Elvira nodded slightly, Jess stepped over making Elvira pouted and reached her arms out "Mama!" Jess smiled and took her from Sabo's arms and held her "Oh hunny, I know you will get use to us having boys, I know you will be a great big sister" Elvira flushed "You think so...?" Jess smiled "Yup I know so!" Elvira smiled and giggled "Ahh theirs my baby girls giggle!" Sabo chimed hugging both his girls, Jess smiled and Elvira giggled "daddy silly!" Jess chuckled "Oh very silly!" Sabo smirked "Oh I'm just silly for my girls" they both giggle at them Darcaniea came over with two blue ribbons "Jess let's do your tummy ribbon idea and post it on Facebook for everyone to see" Jess smiled "Hold on to that I wanna video call Ace and Vivi since they were able to come" Sabo sighed "I'm gonna hit him for not coming" Jess shook her head "Don't he's busy man now" Jess with Elvira walked to the couch and sat down "Sabo hurry up and set up the video" Sabo sighed and then noticed something else "Where's... Zach...?" Dawn laughed "He left, missed Dante I guess..." Troy growled from hearing Dante's name. Dawn sighed "also Rick is outside with Jon talking away" Darcaniea walked past them sitting on the chair near the couch, Sabo walked in the Livingroom were the laptop was hooked up the TV. He started to turn everything on and setting everything up, Elvira clapped her hands "Daddy hurry up!"

Celestia looked up at Darcaniea making her look down at her, she smiled at Celestia "You want up?" Celestia smiled and nodded Darcaniea reached down lifting her up placing Celestia on her lap. Roxas was running in sitting down on the floor playing with a batman toy.

Sabo calling Ace on Skype, he rushed the couch and sat down. They see Ace and vivi come on the screen. Elvira smiled brightly "Uncle Ace! Aunty Vivi!"

Ace yawned. It looked like he was just coming home. He was still in his gear. Vivi smiled. "Hi there." Jess chuckled "Go on Elvira tell your uncle and Aunt the big news!" Elvira smiled and giggled "Brothers! I'm gonna have brothers!" Vivi smiled at them. "Congrualtions. I hear boys are a handful." She turned to Ace who was taking some of his gear off. "Ace did you hear?" "Yeah I heard. Yay..." He says tiredly. Vivi pouted at him. "I know your tired but you can be more excited?" Ace sighed. "I am happy for you and this and that. Congrats and this and that. I'm sure your going to have more and this and that. Yay Yay Yay..." Ace says through yawns. "I'm going to take a shower." He drags his feet to the bathroom. Vivi sighs. "Sorry about him. They have been given him doubles back and forth. He wants to be promted to fire chief so he's working very hard but really we're both happy for you and congrats once again." Vivi says smiling. Elvira pouted "Uncle not care! Meanie uncle!" Jess sighed and shook her head "Its alright vivi, I understand.. Sabo stop glaring through the screen at Ace!"

Sabo didn't listen. Elvira cralwed over to her father lap sitting on his laptop "Daddy! Glare! Glare!" Dawn and Darcaniea started laugh at this "Awww this is so cute!" Jess groaned "I'm sorry Vivi..." "It's fine. Glares we both are use to." Vivi says laughing.

They wave goodbye to her as Vivi ended the call. Jess got up and walked to the laptop to see Oichi was on Skype she blinked "Oichi is on..!" Elvira gasped happyly "Call AUNTY!" Jess smiled and called Oichi on Skype backing up sitting down on the couch.

Oichi appeared on the screen frowning slightly as she brushed Niko's hair. Elvira smiled "Aunty!" Jess smiled "Hello Oichi Oh my Hello Niko" she waved. Elvira smiled "Niko Hi!"

"Ah, Hey there." Oichi says. Niko noticed Darcaniea and smiled "Auntie!" then frowned to see a little girl on her lap.

Niko was about to say his usual lines before he heard Conner. "NIKOOO!" a loud voice says. Niko smiled and Tried wiggling from Oichi. "Ma! Down! Con call! CON CALL!" He says in excitement. "Yes, yes I know. Go jump on your uncle to." Oichi says putting him down. Niko quickly ran from the camera sight. "CON!" "NIKO!" They heard. Then they heard a loud crash and then laughter from Mikey and the boys. Jess was chuckled "So is that the boy?" Elvira was watching. Darcaneia was smiling "At least he didn't yell this time"

Oichi motions Kaeden to come to her. He crawled to her lap and leans on her with his back towards the camera. Oichi started to brush his messy hair. "Sorry I couldn't be there. I had things to take care of..." Oichi says as she growled a bit. Jess smiled "Its alright sis, so is that the boy?"

"Yeah. They are both a handful at the moment." Jess chuckled "Elvira sweetie tell your auntie the big news" Sabo huffed "Maybe we will get a better reaction then Ace gave us..." Elvira smiled "Brothers! I'm gonna have brothers!"

Oichi smiles as she stops brushing Kaeden's hair for a second. "Twin boys. How exciting. Congrats to you both!" Jess smiled "better reaction then Ace's" Sabo muttered. "Oichi, we want you to be the god mother of Baby A. We are gonna name him Draco"

"Nice name." Oichi says before Niko and Conner ran back in. "Ma! Food!" "Auntie Food!" The said holding hands. Oichi turned to them. "You two just ate..." They both pouted. "Hungry!" They said together. "Go ask your uncle to make you some last snacks but, after that no more." "FOOODD!" The boys yelled together as they ran back out. Jess and Dawn chuckled.

Oichi shook her head and went back to brushing Kaeden's hair. "Anyways...since I couldn't make it there I was asked to make it up to you by taking you to red lobster. Though theses days I can barley eat what I like..." Jess's eyes widen "really?!"

Oichi nodded. Jess smiled "I would love too! Just like the old days me and you go to red lobster every week and eat our hearts out on lobster and crab!" Elvira pouted "I wanna come!"

Jess shook her head "no hunny, spend the day with daddy. You don't wanan spend the day with daddy?" Elvira looked up at Sabo, Sabo pouted at her. Elvira's eyes widena nd hugged "No daddy doesn't cry! I'll stay with you!" Jess and dawn chuckled.

Oichi smiled at her. "Maybe another time." Jess smiled "well just let me know and don't forget On the Winter Solaice is River and Terry's wedding. I hope you have been making the dresses..." Oichi rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Making a dress is as easy as tying a shoe for me. Everything has been done for weeks now. They aren't the only ones who wants wedding dresses made. Nami, Robin, Vivi's whose is coming up soon, even Hancock wants me to make her dress. I have to make Grandma a nice outfit for her wedding next month as well...but as far as River and Terry's their stuff is done. Just waiting on her to set a date to try everything on and so on and so on." Jess nodded "Well I'm gonna let you go, you must be busy know" they suddenly hear Niko scream out "PA! PA IS HOME! YAY!" Jess chuckled "Looks like Zach got back. "Yeah. Someone who can take Niko's energy..." Oichi says sighing. They all waved bye to Oichi and ended the call.

At Zach's, Niko was on was chargin at Zach making him chuckled. Zach right away scooped him in his arms bring him up above his head and started to blow on Niko's tummy making Niko giggling and laugh.

Conner was sitting on Mikey's lap eating. Mikey was changing him into one of Niko's sleep outfit. Mikey chuckled at him as he gobbled down his food. "I'm a good snack maker aren't I?" Conner looked up at him and meet his gaze. He looked into Mikey's purple eyes. "Pretty..." Mikey smiles. "Thanks!"

Hearing this Niko frowned and he wiggled from Zach. "Down pa! Down!" Zach placed him down and he ran to Mikey. "No take friends! He my friend!" Niko says pulling on Mikey's leg. Mikey picked Niko up and sat him beside Conner. "Don't worry I won't take your friend. Oichi will get mad at me." Niko held one of Conner's hair. "Mine!" He says pouting. Conner blinked at Niko. His purple eyes were brighter then Mikey's making Conner's eyes sparkle a bit. "Pretty eyes..." Niko smiles. "Yay!" Conner poked Niko's cheeks. "Mine?" Niko poked Conners check. "Mine!" They both smiled. "MINE!" They yelled and hugged each other.

Mikey laughed. "For gosh sake. I need a camera to capture this!" Oichi walked up stairs. "Boys! It's time for bed." Mikey got up with both of them just as Dante came down the stairs. "Oichi?" Oichi looked at him. "Yes?" "If I told you to not leave this house would you listen to me?" Oichi frowned. "If you're not forcing me then no...I wouldn't listen to you..." Dante sighs. "Very well." He goes to walk into the kitchen for a drink. Oichi huffed out. "Mikey bring them along please." Mikey nodded and followed her downstairs. Niko turned around and waved at Zach. "Bye Bye!" He says as he yawned.

Zach chuckled "Night Niko, Night Conner" He walked up stairs to his and Dante's room. Reaching the room, he splited in closing the door locking it. Zach see's Dante already in his boxers in bed going over some paper work. Zach walked in and started to undress.

"How was it." Zach smiled "it went good, the twins are boys. I'm happy for her and Sabo. You should have seen Elvira, she didn't like it one bit"

"It's understandable. Brothers can be troublesome." Done stripping in nothing but his black silk boxers he crawling on the bed to Dante. Dante didn't notice as he read over some of the papers. Zach smirked and snatched the papers tossing them over to the bed.

Dante frowned and then sighs out. "Let's not toss my work please." Dante was soon pinned down on the bed and Zach hovering over him with such lust in his eyes "No work right now, you are mine for the rest of the night" Dante sighs again. "Yes, Yes you made it clear of that." Zach leaned down kissing Dante with such a passion ferce kiss with pressing his lower half against Dantes lower half making Zach groan deeply in pleasure.

The following day at her job, Oichi was spacing out. She was looking a sickly than usual. Tiff and Britt were worried about her as they took over most of the sales today. Even Sakura asked if she was okay.

Oichi looked at her phone. It was the same. Nothing from Law. 'If he told me he was leaving for a few weeks then this would be much easier...even papa tells me that he would be leaving for a while. That way at least I know that he would be coming back. Oichi sighs as she rubs her eyes. Every night Niko asks where Law is and all she can tell him is that he is working. Kaeden frowns and calls him a butt face for making her cry. Mikey does all he can to keep her spirits up. He tells her that as much as she and Law had been though he wouldn't just up and leave her. She places her head on her desk. Tiff walked over and rubbed her back. "Maybe you should go rest in the back...we can handle things here." Oichi sat up and smiled. "It's fine. I'll be okay." Tiff frowned. "But..." "I'm okay Tiff really."

Tiff frowned but nodded and went back to work.

Another hour passed and Gaara and some others walked in the shop. Gaara looked around. He had heard about Oichi's shop but he didn't think it would be so big. It was getting really popular these days. The talk of the towns lately. He looked through some men clothes until he spotted Oichi with her hands on her face. He frowned and walked to her. Gaara walked to her "Oichi?"

Oichi looked up. Her cheeks were a bit puffy from crying a bit. "Ah, Gaara. S-Sorry my eyes are very dry today." She cleans her eyes. "So what can I do for you?" Gaara frowned "Oichi whats wrong?"

Oichi smiles. "I'm fine. Just...a little tired. A lot of things happened so it's hard to get sleep these days." She sighs out as she grabs a small rag and cleans her face. "Is there anything your looking for or just walking through?" Gaara frowned, knowing something wasn't right. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the back of the store in her office. He locked it behind him and sat her down in a new couch that Max had gotten her. "Gaara...what's your deal? I have a store to run..." Gaara beside her and looked at her given her a stern expression. "Talk..."

Oichi frowned at him. "There is nothing to talk about. I said I'm fine..." Gaara didn't let up with his expression. It made Oichi sigh in defeat. "Fine...I'm just worred...about Law." Gaara tapped his foot motioning her to go on. Oichi rubs the back of her next and proceeds to tell him everything that happen between her and Law. She told him about the arguments and fight. The things he told her the day before he left and how he has yet to even let her know if he's okay wherever he was. Even her house being broken into and most of her and Law's stuff were destroyed.

At the end of the conversation Oichi was tearing up as she rubbed her ring. "We haven't even thought of names for the baby...even if we don't know when she will come. I just feel so alone without him and miss him...even if he thinks I'm stupid for wanting to be normal..."

Gaara frowned. "Your not stupid for wanting that..." Oichi looks down. "I must be...maybe I should listen to him and papa. Maybe locking myself back in the house will stop me from endangering my family. I'm hopless..." Gaara felt anger rise up in him. It was bad enough that he couldn't do anything when Kid cheated on her but now it seem like Law was messing with her mentally.

He grabbed Oichi's hand making her look at him. "Oichi. You aren't hopeless or stupid okay? I don't know what Law was thinking when he said that. If he can't see how special you are them maybe...maybe it's time for you to find someone who has always thought of you as special." His other hand reached up and rubbed her cheek gently making her blush slightly. She quickly turned her head as her heart skipped a beat. Gaara was indeed her first crush back then but things are different now...aren't they...?

She felt her head being turned back around. Gaara had moved closer to her making her gasp slightly. "I hate seeing people hurt you Oichi but if I can make that hurt go away would you let me?" He moved closer to her. Inside his head all warning sighs were going off but he ignored it as he pressed his lips agasint Oichi's. Oichi's eyes widen in shock but endlessly she sinks into the kiss. They stayed that was for what seemed like mintues when it was only seconds. When they separated Oichi rubbed her lips and frowned slightly. Gaara looked at her stomach and then smiled. "Naomi ..." "Huh?" Gaara looked at her. "Her name can be Naomi. I think it's cute for her." Oichi smiled and rubbed her stomach. "Naomi...I like it...Thank you." Gaara reached up to her back she backed away from him. "Ah...I don't think that's a good idea...I mean..." She rubbed her blushing face. "I don't want things to go out of hand. My heart is still with Law even if he frustrates me." Garra frowned slightly but nodded. "I understand."

Oichi grabbed his hand back. "It sucks...I'm a idiot..." Gaara shook his head. "You're not." Oichi nodded. "I am...back then when you confess to me. Said the things I finally wanted to hear I turned you down and hurt you. Some days I wonder if I would have just run into your arms like I wanted to...if everything would be different now. I'm an idiot..." Gaara chuckled slightly and hugged her. "You're not. If only I realized how I felt about you that day then I would have gotten you before that cheating asshole did." Oichi smiled.

There was a knock on the door. Oichi and Gaara seprated. It was Tiff. "Oichi! Oichi are you in there!?" "I guess the store is in panic since I'm not in there." They stood up. "Listen. If you ever want to talk or vent just...let me know okay?" Gaara says. Oichi nodded. "Okay, thank you Gaara and um...can we please keep that kiss between us..." She looked down blushing. Gaara also blushed and nodded. "Yeah of course..."

The next day at Oichi's shop, in the dress fitting area. Jess, Oichi, Darcaniea and Renia were sitting down waiting for river to come out. Vivi and Nami were back there helping her in the dress. Jess smiled "I cant wait to see the dress you made for her" Renia nodded "I hope its gorgeous to even make Terry drop" Darcaniea chuckled.

"If he believes that River is beautiful in everything he'll have that same goofy look on his face." Oichi says getting up. She walked over to her desk to get her tablet.

Soon River walked out. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress with cute blue rose petals and her back out. The petals were at the top of her dress and ran down to the middle then led off to the side. From her waist, the dress poofed out like a princess dress. It went down to her feet and had a tail that ruffled out slightly. She also had her veil on. It was hanging in her hair, which was up in a ponytail for the moment. The veil ran down the back of the and blended into her dress. Renia gasped "Oh my... River you look gorgouse!" Jess was smiling "Beauitful River, that dress is prefect!" Darcaniea smirked "Terry will properly will want nothing more to take that off you after the words 'I do'" River blushing "Darcaniea..."

Vivi smiled at Oichi. "Oichi you need to cut the waist line just a bit and adjust the length of the bottom of the dress. Don't want the bride tripping over herself even if she's nimble like a ninja." Oichi nodded as she notes it down. Jess was chuckling, River pouted "So whos gonna try on the bride's maid cress frist?" Oichi looked at Jess and Darcaniea "To be honest I want Darcaniea and Jess to go frist so we can adjust the dress to there tummy's" Jess frowned "I'm not that fat..." Darcaniea chuckled and slowly got up "oh hush, we are pregnant not fat Jess" she walked to the back, Jess pouted and go up following Darcaniea. River looked at Oichi "Do you have my heels that you made?"

"Nami if you please." Oichi says taking a seat at her desk. Nami walked over to the dresses hanging up and grabbed a pair of white lace heels with bows on the front. "These the one?" Oichi nodded as she worked on her tablet. River smiled "Oh there so cute Oichi" Renia nodded "Very pretty.

Nami placed them in front of River. "Let us know if they are to tight or not." Vivi says fixing the back of her dress. River nodded and lifted herright foot slipping into them, then slipping in the left one. She smiled "Comfy" Nami noticed with the heels on the dress wasn't long for River to trip on.

"You can cancel that nip for the dress." Oichi nodded as she marked the note off. On her other tablet, she was keeping a eye on the store. As training Sakura was running the store today. Oichi had to admit that Sakura was working hard and as long as she stayed with Eric she'd back off with her usual sluttyness with the male customers.

Vivi took a picture of River with her dress. A front, two sides, and the back. "There, this is going on our wall of achievement right under Jess's pictures." She giggled slightly sending the pictures to Oichi's tablet.

Soon Jess and Darcaniea came out in Light Blue Bridesmaid Dress, V Neck Wedding Dress, Long Chiffon Draped Prom Dress, Baby Blue Hollow Evening Gown Floor Length with their round tummys. Renia giggled "aww look at you two!" Jess was flushing rubbing her tummy. Darcaniea sighed 'ehhh I hate blue...' river looked over and smiled "you two look good!" Jess was still flushing.

Robin and Nami took their mesurements, writing them down for Oichi to look over afterwords. "How you to feel. To tight? To loose?" Nami says. Jess shook her head "Feels light" she smiled, Darcaniea sighed "It's a little tight on me..." "Alright. Needs some adjusting..." Nami says.

The side door opened and Sabo walked in with Elvira in his arms. Elvira noticed her mother and smiled "Mama!" Jess looked over and smiled "Hey sweetie" Elvira giggled "Daddy! Daddy doesn't mama look pretty?!" Jess flushed

The girls chuckled at her. Jess turned around and in the back to get dressed the same with Darcaniea and River. Sabo put down Elvira and she stood there looking around "Auntie finished mine?"

"Of course. I did." Oichi says pointing to her dress next to the others. Elvira's eye's sparlked and rushed over looking at the dress Oichi made for Elvira. A ankle length A-line light blue floral tutu dress. Elvira smiled "Daddy! Pretty!"

They smiled at her as she looked more at the dress. Vivi giggled at her as she went to the back to help River and the others out their dress.

Finish up Jess and Darcaniea walked out from the back, Elvira rushed over "Mama!" Jess chuckled and was about to bend downt o pick her when Sabo cleared his throat, jess looked at him and he give her a stern look making her hsake her head "Mama cant be picking you up not good for the twins" Elvira frowned "daddy says no?" Jess nodded to her "Yeah" Sabo stepped over and picked her up, Jess went to her purse and placed it over to her shoulder "see you all later" Renia waved bye "see you in a couple of weeks!" They waved bye to her. As Oichi and the others went back to work.

In a couple of Weeks was the Winter soletice. Saturday, December 21. The wedding was booked at the winter inside palivion. The teme was frosty blue winter wedding affair filled to the brim with sweet touches and lots of sparkle. Sparkly snow, light blue and white colour scheme, a perfectly round bouquet of anemones, a baby's breath wedding arch, the walk way was lined up with pretty glass lanterns, ina septrate room was the party room which was closed for know. Some group of friends filled the room, on the right side Gaara sat in the middle with Sasuke and Naruto. Jetter was in the front sitting with Violet and Celestia on her lap. She was holding a light blue rose staring at with a smile on her face.

Sabo was next them with Elvira on his lap. He could see Terry near the windows looking out them waiting.

Faye and Ronnie walked in, taking their seat along with some of the family members.

In the back room. River sat down as Oichi was doing River's hair. Oichi sighed. This was more of Tiff and Brit thing but they weren't here. They had their hands full planning out Lily's wedding. Jess sat there with Elvira with Robin on her lap, she was wearing a cute Light Blue Ruffle Overlay Satin Dress. She was holding a white and light blue flower girl basket that had white rose petals and fake tiny snowflakes in them. Darcaniea sat down neat them rubbing her tummy looking at the clock it was almost time. There was a knock on the door and it opened Danni stepping in closing the door behind her, she looked at River as Oichi fixed up her hair. "See I told you that you can do hair if you tried." Oichi rolled her eyes. "I don't even like doing my own hair..." Danni chuckled. "Well anyways. It's just about time and everyone is here and your lion is getting restless."

Zach appeared with Mikey and Dante. Stepping in he looked around and smiled "pretty warming, very bright" Mikey yawned as Dante ruffled his hair. Zach looked at the right and the left side "Mhmm which side...?"

"Doesn't matter." Dante says he goes to sit down with Mikey. Zach chuckled and sat down on Terry's side in between Dante and Mikey. Dawn came in with Roxas in her arms, Troy followed behind her with Sora. Dawn sat down with them. Zach looked over and smiled "did you hear Dawn and Troy are together know?" he whispered to Dante.

Dante shrugs. "Good for them." Zach chuckeld softly "I'm surpised you even came with me and Mikey" "I'd rather be working...but it's for Terry and that's all." Dante says. Eric rushed in chasing Niko picking him up.

"Down! Meanie!" He attacked Eric, pulling his hair. Eric growled. "Let go of me! Ugh why do I gotta be the one to watch you." Niko pulled on his hair harder. "DOWN!" He yelled. Zach blinked at Niko pouting "Niko" Niko stopped and looked at reached for zach.

"Pa!" Zach chuckled and took Niko "Now behave okay?" he placed Niko on his lap. Eric rolled his eyes. "Ugh...better you then me..." He says fixing his hair. He goes to the back with Jack and the others were.

The same Pristess that did Jess and Darcaniea's wedding was walking in and clapped her hands once "Alright we are gonna be starting so place make sure everyone is sitting" she announced and walked to the arch. Terry smiled softly and walked over to the arch. "Finally, let's get this done already." He says laughing.

Chida stepped over to the piano that was there and sat down on it, he wanted to be in charge of playing for River's wedding. He looked back and noticed everyone was sitting. He smiled and started to play the pinao. Violet smiled 'beauitful...' Zach was smirking "Those Pinao classes were worth it" he whispered. Mikey was looking around until he spotted Kaeden being passed back by the family. He smiled as Kaeden ended up in his hands. He giggled. "Had fun crowd passing." Kaeden nodded as he settled down on Mikeys lap.

Elvira was smiling at her uncle chida. Eye's looked to Jess and Lucci arm to arm walking out from the back, Gaara grinned slightly and snapping pitcures. Robin, who was their to take pitcures for the wedding was snapping all she can yet. Sabo was frowning slightly seeing Jess and Lucci walk down together, Elvira pouted "mama belongs to daddy..." she whispered softly Sabo heard her and smiled at what she said. Reaching the front in time for Renia and Axel walk out. Lucci lefted Jess's hand kissing it making her blink but smiled softly, Jess went to river's side and Lucci went to Terry's side. Axel and renia reaching the front they went to there sides. Darcaniea and Chaz walked out arm to arm, he was gulping slightly as he can feel Rick's evil glare at him. Darcaniea sighed quietly "Ignore his stare its fine" Darcaneia whispered to him. Chaz sighed. "Serioulsy though...I'm in my 30s and I got a kid on my own and your man over here is jealous...kids these days..." He says shaking his head.

Oichi walked out with Gary. Hers and Terry's cousin. He sighed. "Why am I here...I don't even like Terry like that." Oichi smiled at him. "Sure you do. It was either you or Scott, which would." Gary frowned. "That's what I thought." Oichi says giggling. "Mama!" Niko yelled out waving along with Kaeden. Oichi waved at them.

Chida changed the meoldy of the piano. Everyone looked to see Robin and Ty walking next to each other. Robin was smiling sprinkling the petals and small fake snowflakes slightly. Ty was carring the ring pillow with the ring on it. There was an awwww that filled the room making Ty's face flush and Robin giggling.  
Reaching the front, they setted aside to see River and her father walk out, Terry's eyes widen slightly 'she looks beautiful...' Naruto was tearing softly "she looks pretty..." Sasuke nodded.

Robin and others took pictures as River walked. Reaching the arch, the priestess smiled "Who gives away this lovely Bride?" Kaname smiled "I do" he looked at Terry "she is all yours Terry" Terry flashed his usual smiled. "Thanks!"

River flushed taking terry's hand stepping to the arch, the Pristess smiled "Dearly beloved, We have come together in the presence of Goddess to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by Goddess in creation, It signifies to us the mystery of the union between the goddess to be honored among all people.

The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by Goddess for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is Goddess's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the goddess. Know they have written there own vows, the groom may go first" river smiled and looked at Terry with a loving look in her eyes.  
Terry hummed. "I didn't write one really so I'll just say whatever I suppose." Oichi shook her head as the family chuckled at his carefree attitude. He hummed again. "Ah! Okay so honestly, I never thought I get to this point in my life that I actually considered having kids and getting married. I would have thought I'd be out and about doing my own thing but what the heck. I'm happy it turned this way. There aren't enough words I could say or think of that would describe what I'm feeling which is bothersome. I'd rather just show you since actions speak loud then words but, even so, I'll just say this. Thank you, River, for showing me love and becoming my wife haha."

Renia was smiling "Awww..." Jess giggled softly. River was flushing and smiled "Terry... ever since you came into my life... it has been more happier. I'm happy and grateful to have meet you. I wouldn't give anything up for you, our girls and Ty"

Terry smiled. "I am kinda awesome haha." He mumbled for only her to hear. River chuckled "It is said that love makes the impossible possible and I know that is true because it is impossible that a wonderful man like you could come into my life and it is only love that makes it true. I love you Terry with Heart and Soul"

The family awed at her words as Robin caught the vows on video. Faye wiped her eyes as her everlasting tears came rolling down her cheeks. Ronnie shook his head at her as he snapped pictures of Terry.

"Into this holy union River Dovhakinn and Terry Yamamoto now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else for ever hold your peace" Terry literly looked at everyone and no one was gonna say anything 'if he was still here he would have stopped this...' terry thought. River smiled and the priestess chuckled and motioned Ty to come over with the rings.

Ty walked over to them and held the rings up. "May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other.

Terry, please repeat after me ... I Terry, promise to love and support you River and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed."

"I Terry, promise to love and support you River and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed." Terry slipped the ring on River's ring finger.

"River, please repeat after me ... I River, promise to love and support you Terry and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed." the priestess said.

"I River, promise to love and support you Terry and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed." she slipped the ring on his on his ring finger.

The priestess smiled "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride Mr. Yamamoto"

"Haa finally. This is what I've been waiting for!" He wasted little time and kissed her. River giggled kissing him back, the room suddenly filled with clapps and cheers.

In the dinner hall, everyone was int here know, there was soft music playing. Sabo was out there dnaicng with Jess. Elvira was at the kiddie table with Robin, Ty, Keadan and Celestia. Niko was over by Oichi getting his face cleaning from a cupcake.

Faye and Ronnie were sitting at a table holding the twins, While Terry and River were somewhere. Mikey walked over to Oichi was sat down as he handed another cupcake to Niko who quickly started to eat. Oichi smacked Mikeys arm as Niko's face was once again covered in frosting.

Zach sat next to Dante watching everyone slow dance, Zach smirked and took Dante's hand dragging him out to the dance floor.

Dante frowned. "Just what do you think your doing..." Zach smirked and pulled Dante to him and started to slow dance with him "I know you hate dancing but to bad for you" his hand reached down grabbed Dante's ass cheek. Dante sighed. "Even at a wedding you can't control yourself..."

Ronnie was holding Esme, she was smiling right up at him, she screamed happly at him as her eyes suddenly were glowing making Ronnie chuckle.

"Yes, I can feel it flowing through ya. If your anything like Terry it will be quite a strong one indeed." Valora was quiet, holding Raye's finger's looking at them with curiosity. "So she really does have it." Ronnie nodded. "Yes, it's nice to know that the trait is still being passed down." Faye smiled sweetie at him. "Do you miss those days?" Ronnie looked at her. "The days of being called a king? No. I am quite fitted here watching my kids and grandkids growing up." He smiled softly making Faye giggle at him. "You only smile when your talking about our grands." She then pouted. "You never smile at me like that...how rude..." Ronnie frowned. "Really? Are ya gonna bring that up again?" Esme started fuss and cry. Ronnie looked down at her, her arms and feet were kicking wanted something. Hearing her sister cry, Valora frowned and started to cry along with Esme. He sighed. "Now look what you've done..." Ronnie says as Faye smacked him in the back of the head as she bounced Valora.

In the private changing room of River's, the room was locked from inside. On the floor layed out white fluffy blanket. River laied down panting her hair was messy and she was sweating naked. River chuckled "amazing as always, my hubby... Mr. Yamamoto"

Terry was sitting up rubbing his shoulder. He smiled. "You don't have to flatter me every time. I know Im amazing haha." He popped his neck. "By the way the twins are crying." He says scraches his ear. "They must miss their soft yet oh so sexy mother." He says laughing. River pouted and flushed getting up "Well lets get all cleaning up I guess, I can hear the girls know" just then there was a knock on the door "Hey will you come and get your kids! Grandpa and Grandma can't get them settled...its annoying" "I wonder what, made them get so fussy" she said already digging her bag pulling out clothes. "I can think of two." Terry says putting some clothes on. River shook her head "Alright lets get my dress back on"

In the dinning hall, the twins were still crying loudly, Faye and Ronnie were trying to calm down.

Ronnie sighed. "This is all your fault." Faye frowned at him. "What was that!?" River was suddenly next to them and her eyes widen turning into her dragon eyes making the girls right away stop crying looking up at their mother with there eyes changing to match her's but both their dragon like eyes were whitish River smiled "Now Now hush its okay mama is here" they both giggled at her. River took Valora first, Terry appeared next to her taking Esme making her giggle.

Faye barely noticed as she glared at Ronnie who sighed. River bounced Valora softly "were you and your sister giving your great gandparents a hard time?" Valora was just babbling away making her smile. Esme was looking up her father and her eyes shined making him smile and his eyes shined back to her. She giggled and screamed happily at him.

Faye got up. "Humf...fine since it's all my fault it can also be MY fault that you sleep on the ground outside tonight!" She turned and stormed away. Ronnie frowned and got up. "Now wait one minute...!" He quickly went after her leaving the others to chuckle at them.

A day or two after the wedding Frank was driving behind Lucci to one of Dante's house. He wasn't told why other then it was a friendly request from Dante. Danni didn't like it and didn't want him to go but thanks to Zane running around naked she had no choice but to stay home.

He was taken in through the expanded new sites in Grand Line such as a new stadium for the up and coming music festival and the new mall. Riding past that they started to head into a more into the wooded aera. Lucci pulled over to a clear spot and got out and Frank pulled up beside him. "We walk from here." He says. Franks sighs and gets out to follow him.

They spotted a path and took it down hill. A few mintues later Frank saw a opening almost like a cave. Lucci stopped in front of the opening. "Omega 68." He says. They waited a moment before Frank noticed a fizz. He watched as the cave opening dissolved and a house appeared from behind it. 'Cloaking device?' Frank says to himself as Lucci walked up to the house. It was a small run-down house that could be destroyed by a gust of wind.

Lucci turned the knob and it was replaced by a keypad. Lucci pulled a blue card with a lotus on it and swiped it. Gabby's voice came up. "Welcome Rob Lucci!" The doors clicked open and they walked in. As soon as the door closed behind them, the inside of the house lit up to relive that they were standing in an elevator. It glowed in and out as Frank felt them moving down.

Within seconds they were deep underground. The elevator stopped and the doors open. Frank felt a cold yet sicking smell his is nose. Lucci walked out first with Frank following. He looked around and frowned to see a bunch of dead bodies being transferred in and out of rooms. "What is this?" He asked. Lucci looked around. "I guess you can call it a torcher chamber. Dante comes here to test new things ranging from weapons to chemicals."

Frank heard screaming in another room and rapid banging on one of the doors. "LET ME OUT! I'LL TALK! I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT TO KNOW! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" The person cried out. Lucci shook his head. "Usually when they get like that it's to late..." They walked by and enter another room. It a bit smaller. It had thick gray walls with a few screens in the wall. There were stairs leading up to them and standing up there was Dante smoking. Balor and Karasu were in front of him reporting. Down across to them was a cage and in it was Vergo. Sitting cross legging on the floor. Frank's eyes widen and they turned into a dark glare. "Vergo..."

Looking at Vergo he was in a dark blue prison jumpsuit. He was chain down to the floor so he was sitting down cross legged. His wrist were bind and his mouth was sow shut and his eyes were bandage. Frank looked at Dante "Hello Dante"

Dante looked down to see Frank and blew out smoke. He waved off Balor and Karasu, making them leave. "I see you finally made it here." He walked down the stairs to them. Frank nodded to him "so please tell me I get him?"

Dante walked pasted him to the cage were Vergo was at. "I don't have any use for this anymore. I was going to dispose of him but Lucci told me that it was better to let you have him though I'm sure what else you can do to him. His tounge is cut out and his eyes are no longer with him." a dark smirk came on Frank's face "Oh dante such a lovely gift"

Lucci was unlocking the cell. "It's whatever at this point. He doesn't have want I need but..." He pulled out two flash drives. "These are the names of the spies within Jetter's kingdom." He handed them to Frank. Frank took them and nodded "King Jetter would be very grateful for your help" The cell beeped and opened. Vergo hearing the door opened looked up. "It's time for you to leave me Vergo. I hope you enjoyed your stay." Dante says turning around to head back up the stairs. Frank stared at Vergo with a dark look "Vergo..." he smirked "Ive been dying to meet you..."

Unable to see or talk Vergo just sat their waiting. After the weeks with Dante he no longer cares who it was. He just wanted it to end. He wanted someone to take his life. Dante had not only stripped him the ability to talk and see but he also stripped him of his prided. He had betrayed his young lord and failed in his mission because of a personal goal. He felt no longer to live in the shame. Frank stepped to Vergo gripping his arm tightly "Thank you Lucci I'll take good oh good care of him" Lucci shrugs as he gets the cell ready for it's next owner. Frank dragged Vergo out of the base, Frank took out a needle and placed it in Vergo's neck. Vergo falling to the ground, Frank looked down at him, he grabbed vergos leg and dragged him to his car taking out his phone "Its me, I need to set up the Death White cell... Yes I have a special price I'll be there soon"

Just hours later, Frank dragged awake Vergo through dark walls. Reaching a white door, Frank opened it and pulled in Vergo. A woman with a white cloak outfit was stanidn there. The room itself was a pure white room on a lower floor of of dungeons under the royal palace. There was a metal chair in the middle of the room, the chair suspended over a square pool rippling death liquid that was created by Zach. It was a liquid was very powerful and deathing. It can eat away at the body slowly to only kill the person. The woman pushed the button on the wall and the chair moved over to them. Frank dragged Vergo over to the chair pushing him down, cuffing him on it.

"Vergo by his majesty King Jetter, your charges of helping kindnape Princess Oichi Yamamoto and... for the joining rape of her your sentence will be death by a death liquid that will slowly eat away at your body being lowered into it. Do you have any last words?" Vergo sat their waiting. All he heard was Death. Nothing matter to him other then that words. Frank sighed "Very well no last words then" he stepped away to the wall "I will do it" the woman nodded and stepped away, Frank pushed the button as the chair moved back to the center. Frank then pushed another button which made the chair move down slowly. The chair moving down to the liquid the first thing that touched it was vergo's feet. It felt like a painful burningas his feet were being eating away from it.  
Vergo threw his head back and hiss mouth opened and and he started to scream. Frank watched Vergo bitting his lip, watching as the vergo moved more and more into the liquid. Reaching his chest Vergo let out a gasp has liquid eat away at him until he was fulling under it. Frank closed his eyes and stepped away leaving the room feeling better then ever that his step daughter and wife were revenage.

On January the first, that evening, Oichi was getting ready to go out. Vivi was having Ace's birthday at Marco's club. Ace needed a break from work. He had been working 24/7 and this was his first day off in a while. Vivi thought it would be nice for them to go out and hang out at Marco's. Everyone had been busy doing their own thing lately. Robin was getting ready to start her new job as a reporter along, with her soon to be husband Franky, now along with her photograghy job. Nami and Sanji were busy with their restrantants. Luffy was now always with Hancock, weither he didn't say it out loud or not it was made clear to the others that they were together. Zoro was actually getting into the body guard jobs along with kendo tournaments. He had on and off relasionships with both Perona and Tashigi. For now, he was with Tashigi.

They were all meeting up with a few more friends at Marco's in the new karaoke room that just opened up. Oichi was in her room finishing up her hair. They didn't have to pay tonight since Vivi paid for them be V.I.P tonight. So she was wearing a corrin striped dress. She blushed slightly as she looked at herself in the mirror. Dante was allowing her to take the pills that Zach made for her but she could only take them at certain times. He explains that it wasn't that he didn't trust Zach he was more worried how her body would take them since her body tends to reject things.

In the mirror, she finally at least looked to be 3 months. It made her happy that Naomi was growing just a bit. She rubbed her stomach and smiled. It didn't help that people at school were now looking at her in shock and what not. Mainly in P.E when she first changed into her clothes. It was either. 'Oichi how long have you been pregnant?' or 'Oh my God! Your pregnant!' and of course the. 'Is it Law's?' line. She frowned. "Law..." He was still gone. Dante had told her not to worry about it and that he would come home soon. That helped her a bit. If Dante had told her that, it means he knows something about Law.

Oichi sighs. "Your daddy is so troublesome sometimes..." Kaeden came downstairs with Niko on his back. Mikey was following them with a tablet and gel pen. "Mom! See Naomi!?" Kaeden says with sparkles in his eyes. Niko smiled. "Na! See Na!" Oichi smiles and goes to sit on the bed. "You can see her for a little bit but, then mama has to go out for a bit okay." "Yay!" Both Kaeden and Niko say.

At Jess's, Jess was rubbing her stomach waiting for Sabo to bring her his homemade tacos she was starving. Elvira was near her playing with ther kitchen nd set table set. Aunbis was sitting on chairs and Jess thought it was so cute. Acadia was sitting on the table, there was roasted nuts on Elvira's plasic toy tea plate. She was nemmbling on the. Jess watched Elvira come up to the table placing a plate in front of Aunbis that had some kitty treats. Elvira smiled "Here you go Anubis!" Aunbis ears went up and sniffed he looked at Elvira and meowed at her only to go down and started to eat the treats Elvira giggled and walked away to her kitchen set. Sabo came over and sat down next to jess with the plate full of tacos, Jess's eyes sparkles "Ooo! Tacos! I love you!" he snatched one and started to eat it.  
Sabo shook his head, then suddenly the Tv came on as it was a world wide news update.

At Zach's, Mikey was looking at the Tv as Oichi up from downstairs. Jetter came on TV "An important matter that has been delt with was a month, Vergo" Mikey frowned but Oichi ignored it as she looked for her purse. "A man that had been wanted for crimes against Celetica, Grivida and the recently renamed kingdom, Chikara, was given to us by Lord Dante himself. Vergo however, I didn't not keep alive as he was sentence to death by death liquid that was created by Zach. It eats away at the body slowly, so further more 40 spies that were found in my kingdom after Vergo's execution was sentence the same death. If you have any news of Dolfimingo please contact the royal Celtica knights if you see him in Celetica. If you see him Grand line please contact the Kingdom of Chikara, if you see him him Grivida please contact The Grivida royal red dragon knights. That is all" Jetter walked away as numbers for contact was being mention by the reporter on the TV.

Mikey rolled his eyes as he turned the TV off. He turned back to see Oichi frowning. "It will be okay sis." Mikey says smiling. Oichi nodded. "Yeah...I'm going now." Mikey waved as she left.

At Jess's, Jess sighed "Good he deserved what he got for what he did to Oichi..."

Sabo nodded and sighed. 'It still leaves the main man and he wont be to happy that Vergo is dead...' Sabo says to himself. Elvira poked her moms leg making them look down at her "what does that mean...?" Jess frowned "Well it means a very bad man was been delt with, he was a bad man that hurt your auntie Oichi" Elvira frowned "really...? Bad man gone?" Jess smiled and rubbed her head "Yeah hunny" Elvira smiled, Sabo looked up and his eyes widen to see two white dears in the backyard walking in the snowy backyard "Elvira look" he pointed to the window Elvira looked and she gasped rushing to the window "Mama! Daddy look deers! There so pretty and white!" Jess chuckled "Thoughs are called Celtica white deers very rare..." Elvira smiled "Pretty"

Late At the club, Killer and Kid were walking in. Strangley they had been invited to Ace's so-called birthday bash. They didn't know why. "Vivi much had just invite everyone she could think of that Ace know...I understand her pain." Killer said shaking his head. Kid rolled his eyes as they walked to the back where the V.I.P room was.

Reaching the room Killer quickly realized why they were invited. Across the room already was Oichi sitting down and drinking a non-acholic drink. Before Killer could say any thing, Kid was already walking over towards her. Killer sighed as he followed behind him.

Nami and Sanji were already dancing to Nicotine by Panic! At the Disco. Franky was leding a ground dance with some of his friends. They were getting cheered on as Robin watched them happily.

Luffy was at the bar eating food. Handcock was watching him lovingly and glared at any girl who tried to come close to him. The only person near him was Zoro who was over by him drinking up a storm. He had a high tolence for it so he would never get buzzed or drunk. Tashigi wasn't with him.

Oichi was bobbing her head to the music when she saw Kid making a B line for her. She shook her head but she was happy to see him doing okay. She did admit that she was worried about him living on his own without Killer. She didn't want him to get lonely and fall back on his old habits.

Kid reached out a hand making her blink. "Dance?" Oichi smiled and nodded as she finished off her cup. She grabbed his hand. "Kid..." "I know Killer. That's why you're here right?" Kid says pulling Oichi to the dance floor.

As the chours came up to the song the lights started to flash as everyone started to jump up and down at the same time. Up on the screen Marco was rasing his arm up and down in the same motion hyping up everyone. Though she didn't mind. Kid's arm was around Oichi's wasit as she lightly joins, in with the jumping.

Vivi walked in with a hype Ace. He smiled as everyone turned to him "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They yelled over the music. Ace chuckled as he pulled Vivi to him, kissing her deeply. That earned them woops and hollers. Once separated Vivi's face was red but, she was smiling. Ace smiled and rasied his fist. "LET'S PARTY!" He yelled as the music went to a remix of summer love by Justin Timberlake. Vivi giggled. "I love this song. Let's dance!" She says pulling Ace to the floor.

At Jess's, Jess had eaten all the Tacos were Sao only had two. He sighed "Really...?" Jess looked at him with a cute innocent look on her face "Huh?" Sabo frowned "you ate all the tacos..." Jess bite her lip "Well sorry that I'm 200 times hungry then I was with Elvira" she stood up "didn't mean to eat all your tacos" she walked away. Sabo sighed "shit..." "Daddy! Bad word!" Elvira hit his leg, Sabo blinked at her "Yeah, I know I didn't mean it" Elvira pointed to Jess who was now in the fridge taking out pickles "You hurt mama's feelings!"

They heard Jess opened the pickle jar with anger and started to eat the pickles. Sabo reached out and rubbed Elvira's head "I know daddy didn't mean too" he got up and walked over to Jess pulled her into a hug "it's just tacos, I'm sorry" Jess smiled "good you can make more" Sabo chuckled "How about I order take out?" Jess's eyes widen "Oooo green dragon! Elvira daddy is gonna order green dragon!" Elvira gasped and jumped up and down "Yay!" Sabo chuckled letting Jess go and taking out his phone calling green dragon.

Somewhere on a random uncharted island Jetter's annocment was just reaching Dolfamingo's ears. He was drinking a glass of wine with two severnts behind him. As soon as he heard the death of Vergo his veins started to pop on his forehead as his anger rosed. The glass cup in his hand shattered from being squeezed to hard. "Vergo..." His sevents eyes widen as they backed up from him. "Old friend...your love for her made you go beyond what wanted."

A girl walked up to him swinging her hips. She was wearing a purple Lingerie dress with a strap hanging down. Her black and purple hair swung back and forth along with her hips. Her red eyes narrowed at the servents who quickly left. The girl walked up to Dolfamingo and smirked, rubbing her hands through his hair. "Your so sexy when your angry..." Dolfamingo grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her roughly, pulling her hair. He moved his kissed down to her neck as she moan loudly. "Yeah, take your anger out on me." She moans out. He picks her up swtiches spots, putting her on the chair. He ripped off all her clothes in a fury. He starts unbulking his pants. The girls eyes shinned and turned lustful as she waited. Dolfamingo licked his lips and smirked angryingly. "Even if you're a clone...so...the real you. The real Oichi will belong to me." The clone frowned until he thrusted into her.

Back at Jess's, Jess and Sabo were doing the dishes cleaning the kitchen before the food gets there. Elvira was sitting at her tea table looking around, she notices her fathers phone. She got off the chair and walked to it. Grabbing it she blinked at it using her tiny finger unlocking it with a swipe. there was a alert of Ace's birthday on his phone. Elvira blinked and looked at the screen. It wasn't rocket science to her. She had watched her parents mess with there phone all the time. Finding the contact app she pushed it and right on the top was aces number. She smiled pushed the call button but it was the video call.

At the the club Bailando was playing. Ace was keeping a close eye on Kid and Oichi as he and Vivi danced closely. "Ace it's okay. Killer is watching him and so is Marco..." She pointed to Marco. He was on the DJ booth watching closely. Ace frowened. "I know, but he's getting to close to her..." He growled. Vivi shook her head as Ace felt his phone vibrate. He answred it still looking at Kid and Oichi. Elvira's face came upon his screen making him blink at her.

"Elvira? What are you..." Elvira smiled "Uncle Ace! Happy birthdray!" she still had a hard time saying birthday. Jess and Sabo hearing her looked over, Jess sighed "she called Ace..." Ace sighed as he walked to a different room where the music wasn't so loud. "Thanks squirt but, you shouldn't be playing on your dad's phone. Who knows what kind of perverted things you might see."

She blinked at him "whats.. Pervvvvv" she was trying to say Perverted. Jess bite her lip and Sabo was already walking across the room to her. Sabo took the phone from her hands making her frowned "NO!" Sabo face came on screen glaring at Ace. "Dude! Really!?"

Jess walked over pulling his arm to see Ace "Happy birthday ace and watch your language around my daughter don't be saying such words to her" Vivi and Oichi at hearing length hearing this and walked over to the next room.

Ace rolled his eyes. "Whatever, It's amazing how she doesn't here you two going at every night." Vivi pinched his cheek. "Ace hush...what's going on." Jess hissed out "He said the word pervated to her!" she let go of Sabos hand and picking up Elvira making Sabo frowned "Jess don't be picking her up so much... Aurora and Zach both said you can hurt yourself.." Jess ingored him slightly "Never say that word?" Jess said to Elvira. Elvira frowned but nodded "I'm sorry mama..."

Vivi was frowning at Ace who shruggled and rolled his eyes. "It's not like its going to be the worse word she ever heard jeez. When you pop of our kid, he'll know evey word in the PERVERTED dictionary!" He says hanging up while laughing.

The doorbell rang and Jess sighed "Food is here" she watched over to the door carring Elvira. Jess answered the door, Kida was standing there shaking off the snow, Elvira smiled "Uncle Kiba!" Kiba looked and smiled "Hey there Elvira!" Jess smiled "hey Kiba" Kiba chuckled "Hey Jess, that will be 45" Sabo came over and handed him the money and taking the food. Jess smiled and was about to close the door when they heard a loud pop from the car. There eyes widen. Kiba groaned "crap my tire blew!" Jess frowned "Kiba come on in and call your boss" Kiba nodded "Thank you" he stepped in, Sabo looked at out the window "that wa a loud pop, wonder if you ran over anything sharp" Kiba frowned "I don't know if I did... its really snowy out..." Jess stepped away "Well come on in and take a seat. Call your boss" Kiba nodded taking off his jacket and shoes "Thank you Jess and Sabo" Sabo shurgged glaring slightly "just keep your eyes to yourself" Kiba frowned "dude man I have a girlfriend..." sabo just walked away making Kiba sighed and walked in.

At the club Vivi was giving Ace an ear full but it was going in one ear and out the other. Oichi shrugged and walked back to the dance area. Maybe it was because between Danni and Dante she learned plenty of words for a child not to say. Perverted wasn't one of them but to each their own. As a up beat song started she started looking around for Kid she ran into Marco.

"Marco? Arent you souppose to be..." Marco grabbed her hand. "Got it covered. I've been waiting to dance with you all night!" He drag her to the middle of the dance floor as a pop song played. "So I heard you named your kid?" He said loudly over the music. Oichi nodded. "Yeah. Gaara picked it out for me." Marco smirked. "Gaara huh. You two seem to be getting close yeah? Looks of people have been seing you two out shopping together." Oichi blushed. "It's not like that. He's just helping me look for things for Naomi." "Ah, and I guess those cute butterfly kisses he puts on your cheek and forehead..." "He's like a brother to me! I don't mind the forehead or cheek." She pouted as her face turned redder. Marco laughed. "So does that mean I can kiss you on your cheek to?" She looked up at him just as he placed one on her cheek. Oichi's face couldn't possible get any more flustered then it already was. Marco smirked. "Soft cheeks...think I can try your lips next?" Oichi stepped back "D-Don't be a idiot!" She says. Suddenly she was pulled away by a glaring Kid. "Hands off bird boy." Marco chuckled. "Ho ho...papa dog is very angry I see. It was just on the cheek." Killer was beside Kid. "Maybe it's best you go flirt else where." Marco shrugs but winks at Oichi as he walks off in the crowd.

Oichi was rubbing her cheeks. "Between him and Lucci...I cant tell which is worse these days since Law's been gone..." Kid grabbed her hand. "Ignore it for now. Still want to dance?" Oichi smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

Kiba was in the larger dinning room on the phone with his boss. Jess was making Elvira's plate with same pork fried rice and some beef chop suey. Elvira was smiling "yay!" Jess chuckled and put her plate down, Elvira right away dug in her food. "Make sure you chew your food sweetie" Sabo said making his own Elvira smiled and nodded. Jess making hers she sat down and right away started to eat her food. Sabo sat down and soon digged in his. Kiba came out with a heavy sigh, Jess looked over "so?" Kiba sat down "There sending someone out here to fix the tire... and I got fired" Jess's eyes widen "Ling fired you?!" Sabo looked at him and slightly frowned 'why did he get fired...?' Kiba nodded "well I'm late on my orders that came in and she didn't like it even if my tire blew..." Jess shook her head "I'll call her tomorrow, she shouldn't have fired you. it wasn't your fault" Sabo nodded "true" "In the mean time please have some" kiba blink "But I don't know if" Sabo sighed "Dude she said you can so go for it" Elvira was chewing her food and swallowed it "Uncle it good!" Kiba chuckled "Very well, thank you" he got up to get his plate.

After dancing to a few more songs Oichi and the others sat at their booth as Marco set up the karaoke stage. Ace was glaring at Kid who had his arm over the seat behind Oichi who was eating a bit. Killer sighed. "Ace no need to worry. The one you should be watching is Marco. He did try to kiss her after all." Ace frowned. "You lie!" Oichi shook her head. "He did big bro...the kiss on the cheek was shocking enough but." Ace got up and made a A line right for Marco.

Vivi sighed. "Great..." In a instand Ace tackled Marco to the ground and put him in a headlock. "Keep your lips away from my sister you got that?" Luffy seeing this got up and jumped in as well. "Yeah! No lips!" He dog piled on Ace and Marco. "Lufffy! Move your ass I need to punch Marco!" Ace says pushing Luffy's face away. Marco was already standing and brushing himself off. "Chill man. I didn't kiss her...at least not yet." Oichi sighed. Maybe she should have stayed home. "He's a idiot..." Kid mumbled. Oichi looked to him. "If he could see what was going on right now. Leave a lone for this long and guys are bound to try to pounce on you." Oichi turns to him. "And you?" Kid looks down at her. "I would but, I promised you I wouldn't over step my limit. If I'm being to close or touching you to much let me know. Even though I hate it I'll back off."

Nami was a bit shocked. "Wow Kid...you turned over a new leaf huh." Killer patted his head. "Yeah, I guess what they say is true. You can teach a old dog new tricks." Kid growled and moved his hand away. "Shut your face and quit calling me a dog!" They laughed at him. Oichi smiled softly at him. "Thanks Kid..." Kid rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, yeah..."

After Ace was pulled off Marco it was time for Karaoke with the birthday boy up first. "Pick a good song! Show off them skills man! Woop come on man don't be shy because your girl is here!" The crowd yells out waiting. Ace scrolled over to find a song and smirks. "Alright this one!" He picked it as the lights dye down. The song started and Vivi gasp. "Oh no...not this one..." She says face palming herself. The beat to Atteention by Charlie Puth started to plan.

Ace bounced as he waited for the lyrics to pop up on the back wall.

Oh-oh, ooh

You've been runnin' round, runnin' round, runnin' round throwin' that dirt all on my name

'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd call you up

You've been going round, going round, going round every party in L.A.

'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd be at one, oh

He points at Vivi making her hide her face. Oichi was laughing as Ace played around with the song by singing keys out of tone and doing silly dances. "He sings this song in the shower all the time..." Vivi says shaking her head.

Ace shakes his butt as he hits the chours. He held the mic high as he happily hit the notes

You just want attention, you don't want my heart

Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new

Yeah, you just want attention, I knew from the start

You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you

Nami and the others ended up clapping with the beat as Ace went on singing. Robin was recording as Ace danced around earning cheers and wolf calls from his guy friends. When the song was over he got a full applaud from everyone.

"Thank you! Thank you ladies and more muscular ladies! I'll be here all week!" He says putting the mic down and walking off the stage. Another group of people came on and started to pick a song. Ace sat down with the others. "That was to funny!" Oichi says eating some chicken. "I know. I'm a beast!" Ace says flexing his muscles. "Ohhh Kid why don't you go up and sing!" Oichi says poking him. "No way in hell." Kid says fatly. Oichi pouted. "Why not. You have a good voice! Plus, aren't you singing in the music festival in March?" They all looked at him as he blushed slightly. "Would you shut up? No one needed to know that..." Oichi smacked the back of his head. "Don't tell me to shut up." She crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. "Fuck that hurt..." Kid says rubbing his head. "I want fried pickles..." Oichi mumbles. They all looked at Kid as he sighed and gets up to the food bar.

Nami and Vivi laughed. "Man, I forgot how cute you two can be together. Even if you aren't dating anymore you either act like brother or sister or an old married couple." Oichi sighs and rubs her stomach. Ace pats her head. "There, There, if you ever need to cry. Big Brother Ace will welcome you into his awesome arms and squeeze you so tight Naomi might pop out." Oichi couldn't help but giggle as this as Vivi smacked his chest. "Don't say that! What would do if that happen?" Ace rubbed his chin. "Uhhh...panic, cry, say sorry, panic some more but it wouldn't be like a girly panic it be more like a manly panic you know." "Uh huh..." Vivi and Oichi said together as the laughed.

Back on the uncharted island Dolfamingo was looking out the window of his bedroom. In his bed, the clone of Oichi was sleeping naked half way under the blanket. She had bite marks, bruies, and scratch marks all over her back and legs. Dolfamingo was looking out into the clear sky. "So...my regin of this land is closing in...most of my spies and close subornates are gone...my power and influence no longer gets a rise out of the underworld world ... he ... hehe ... hehehehee...what fun. This is the best. Only you Dante. Only you would back me up in a corner so bad. You've stolen everything I have hahahahaha! This is a thrill now...NOWWW it's time for the games to start! Once I have little Oichi I'll have all the cards to play!"

The clone in his bed frowned at this. 'He always speaks of her...does he not know that even as a clone...I love him...' She grips the sheets. 'If she...If she were to die. Her and her father...would that make me the true Oichi...' Her eyes darken. 'Yes...I'll kill them. To prove my love to him. I'll kill them and bring their bodies back to him.' She smirked as her bloodthirsyness started to pour out.

Suddenly, her eyes widen as she felt pain in her pain. Something had rammed through her. She turned her head slightly to see Dolfamingo glaring down at her though his sunglasses. He was wearing a dark smile that made her shake. "What were you thinking about my lovely clone?" In his hand was a sword. He had implailed her through the bed. The clone coughed out blood. "Were you thinking of doing something that was beyond you?" He pushed the sword in deeper making her gasp out. Dolfamingo grabbed her hair and pulled it. "Remember your place. Your nothing but a clone of that which I desire. Don't think for a second that you can even replace such a jewel as MY little Oichi." The clone's vision was fading. She way dying.

Dolfamingo chuckled as he sat there watching the clone take her final breath. "For a clone...they dye so easy." He laughed and got up. He put some clothes on and walked out the door. He turned to one of his servents. "Make sure this is cleaned up for me." The severnts nodded. Dolfamingo walked down the hall until he came to a big bulky door. He opened it and walked in. The room was cold and there were a few people working in white and black lab coats.

He walked up to a tank and smirked. "Open it..." He says. A man nodded and hit a button on the tank. The tank hissed as it opened up wide. There floating in a batch of brewed water, hooked up was a clone of Oichi. "Wake her up." Dolfamingo says.

His workers nodded as they started to empty the tank and unplug the wires and mask from her. Dolfamingo watched as the tank drained and the clone came down standing on her feet. The tank opened and so did her eyes. She gasp for air as she feel to the floor.

Dolfamingo quickly caught her. "Easy there..." The clone looked up at him. Her red eyes looked deep in his. "Oichi...your so beautiful...and soon you will be mine but first my dear there is a task I need you to do. Only you can do it for me. As my lover, bearer of my child, and soon even my wife will you complete this task for me?" The clone looked up at him and nodded. "Yes, my lord." Dolfamingo grin widens as he chuckled. "Good...Gooddddd..." He picked her up bridal style and turned to leave.

As he did his workers went back to work as the tank fills back up. In less then a few mintues a small embryo appeared and started to rapidaly grow back into another Oichi clone. The workers smirked as they closed and sealed the tank up, implanting orders and thoughts for the next clone.

On January 8th, Lily and Garp's wedding was taking place that evening. It was an outside wedding in Grand Line at an open wedding chapel. It was a simple set up. There was a patio where the chairs were set up. On the outside chairs, there were Lily flowers tied on the edges. There were a few trees to the side that had lights on them. There was a small stage fit for three to four people. Some of Lily's brothers and sisters were already sitting down in casual clothes chatting amongst themselves. Excited for their baby sister to get remarried.

In the chapel in the dressing room Lily, Faye, Danni, Oichi, and the twins were in the back. Tiff and Britt were doing her hair while Oichi fixed the rest of her dress. Lily was wearing a white dress with black lace over it. She had on black heels and a flower band that Niko had made for her. Her hair was being curled. It was long now, down to her shoulders.

Oichi sighed as she finished. She sat down a bit out of breath. "I'm tired..." Danni smiled at her. "It's natural dear. You are carrying my grandbaby!" She happily walked to her and poked her stomach. "Have you come up with a name for her?" Oichi looked down and blushed slightly. "W-Well...yeah but, it was actually Gaara who came up with the name...Naomi..." They smiled at her. "Aw! To cute! Well Gaara is the Godfather so it's okay if he came with the name. It's cute!" Faye says.

Oichi shook her head. "Anyways. This is grandma's day let's not make a fuss over me." Lily laughed a bit. "Your so modest Oichi. I've always loved that about you." Oichi smiled. "Thanks Grandma. Are you okay? Is the dress fitting fine?" Lily nodded as she stepped off the stool. "Yes, it feels wonderful."

The door opened and Temria and Alice walked in smiling. "Mother! We are here!" They went to her and hugged her. "I'm happy you made it." Lily says. "Mom!" The twins went to Temria and hugged her. "Your sisters and niece are here. They are already sitting down outside." The twins giggled and raced out to the seats. Temria and Alice looked at Oichi. "Well, look at our little Oichi. All grown up and poppin' out babies. Oichi smiled slightly and rubbed her belly. Alice walked to her and rubbed her belly. "I hear that you might have been carrying for quite a while." Oichi nodded. "Yeah. Even though it's been a few months now the size of her is still very small...it makes me worry." Temria smiled. "It will be fine. Plus, you got a hot doctor as a soon to be hubby! He will take care of you sure enough." Oichi looked down and away. "Oh? Did something happen?" Danni tapped her shoulder. "Law has been missing for awhile now..." She whispered. Temria's eyes widen then frowned. "That little shit...did he...?" "No, trust me, if he had I would have splatter him everywhere but, Dante says he is doing something important and shouldn't be messed with right now." Temria growled. "So, the prick knows where he is and not saying anything!?" Danni nodded. "I'll punch his lights out..." Temria says cracking her knuckles.

Lily and Faye sigh. "That's enough you two." They said at the same time. Temria and Danni huffed out and crossed their arms.

Over in a room, a few doors down Garp was fixing his clothes. He was wearing a simple black suit. Sengoku, Dante, Chaz and Axel was in there with him. "I can't believe mother is getting married. I'm happy but at the same time..." Axel glared at Garp making him jump. "Har Har. Don't worry. I wont do anything to make Lily unhappy." Sengoku chuckled. "So what are you going to do. You said you were going to retire from the force?" Garp nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to work at the school. Taking Dante's spot as the Vice Principle." They looked at Dante who was smoking. "I'm only there to look after Oichi. Once she graduates then my work is done." Axel frowned. "What about Niko? He'll still be attending and it's no big secret on our side that they are being hunted by your enemies. "Eric will still be attending along with a few new recruits so Niko will be fine." Axel rolled his eyes. "I hate it when you out think everything..." Dante shrugs and got up. "I do what needs to be done." He walked out making his bother shake his head.

As Dante walked he stopped by a large tree. "I'm surprised you came here and not to Sabo's. Dragon." He says leaning on the tree. A person appeared on the other side of the tree, wearing a cloak over his body. He chuckled. "I don't need to see Sabo marrying into nobility. It's a waste of time and wasn't a part of the main plan." "Ho? Is that weird since my mother along with myself is nobility now." "That's different. We knew all along how that was going to turn out but, learning that you were actually planning to marry the famous immortal king now, that was quite shocking indeed." Dante blew smoke out. "I was shocked myself but unlike Sabo my goals are still very clear. So far Grand Line is in my hands. It won't be long until those idiots realize that they have no power within the city. It will take them even longer to realize that the money that the love so much is slowly coming to me." Dragon chuckled. "Yes, watching them squirm is a sight I am ready to see and the news on Vergo. Do you think he heard?" Dante nodded. "Of course, he did. It's about time for him to make a comeback. Be on the watch." "I should be saying that to you."

There was a slight pause. "Is he happy?" Dragon says. Dante nodded. "Yes, he has that goofy smile on his face every time they are together." Dragon chuckled. "The fool...he does deserve some happiness I suppose but the wedding isn't the only reason why I am here." Dante glanced over to him. "Your future son in law has been seen in some dangerous and questionable places...what is he looking for?" Dante sighs as he blows more smoke out. "Answers to prove to himself and his new life." Dragon turned and looked at the sky. "Ah...I see...then he should bring results back?" Dante nodded. "He has left my daughter in quite an emotional state...So he had better..." Dragon chuckled. "See you soon Dante." He disappeared. The wind blew slightly as leaves from the tree blew around him.

"He's not staying?" Dante looked to see Zach walking to him. "No...just to check up." Zach chuckled. "Did he approve?" "Does it matter? Me marrying you doesn't change anything between my work." Zach got closer to him and took the cigarette out Dante's mouth, making Dante sigh. "I told you I hate it when you do that." "I know but I can't kiss you properly..." Zach says smirking.

Jess and sabo arrived, Winter was rather short this year again. It was in the 70s. Elvira was wearing a beautiful toddler summer dress. It was blue and floral pattern. Elvira had on cute black flats. Jess was wearing a Myleene Klass Ruffle Front Floral Maxi Dress with white flats. Elvira noticing grap she ran over "Grandpa!" Garp smiled as he picked her up. "Hello there Elvira. Remember don't run around or you can trip and get hurt." He tickled her a bit before he put her back down. "Now go on back to your mom and dad. The wedding is about to start okay?" Elvira nodded "Okay granpa!" "Elvira there you are!" they see Jess and Sabo walk over, Sabo picking up her. Garp smiled brightly at Jess and rubbing her tummy.

"How are you and the boys doing today?" Jess giggled "aww your nephews are doing amazing, it kind of scares me because I eat like Sabo, Luffy and Ace and even Oichi... I think the boys are gonna get Sabo food habit..." sabo pouted at her. "Haha its only for a bit longer now. Sabo and Ace I understand but even while with child it takes a lot to even reach Luffy and Oichi. I'd have to see that with my own eyes." Garp says laughing.

Sengoku walked over. "Garp it's time." Garp nodded. "Well find you good seats. I'm off to get married to the lady of my dreams." He says laughing happily and loudly.

Jess smiled and walked away sitting down on garps side with sabo next to her, Elvira giggled to see Luffy she jumped out her father's arms and on luffy "UNCLE LUFFY" Luffy smiles. "Hey there Eliva." Sabo frowned as she sat in his lap. Jess shook her head and sighed "let her be on luffy's lap" Hancock was sitting down next to Luffy. She was making sure her hair was straight. Luffy had openly told her it was standing up.

Soon the family started filling in. Taking a seat. Kaeden and Niko were sitting with Mikey until Oichi came back. In front of them were the twins and their sisters along with Max and Ryan. Izzy and Florina also came in. Florina was on crutches. She had recently gotten a surgery for her spine and legs. Before she could get anywhere in her treatment she had to try to get use to walking again which was a bit hard for her. Florina carefully went over to Mikey. "Man...still getting use to walking after for so long. I'm already tired..." Mikey smiled and got up to help her. "I got you sis." Florina giggles. "It's still a bit weird to know that I have a big brother." Mikey helps her sit down. Izzy sat on the side of the boys. "Auntie! Hi!" Kaeden says. Izzy smiled and rubbed his head. "Hi Kaeden and Niko, you aren't gonna say hi to me?" Niko pouted. "Me no like you! Meanie face! Where mama!?" He crossed his arms. Izzy frowned rolled her eyes. "Gosh you're such a mama's boy..." She poked his pouty cheeks. Niko growled at her and went to bite her until Mikey picked him up. "No biting Niko." Niko puffed his cheeks out as Mikey sat him on his lap.

Robin was hired to take a few pictures for the family so she and Franky were setting the cameras up. Oichi soon came and sat with Mikey and the others. Vivi and Ace soon showed up. They sat behind Oichi. Kaeden, noticing Vivi, quickly went to her and sat in her lap happily.

"Auntie!" Vivi giggled. "Hi Kaeden. It's been awhile." Kaeden laughed as he relaxed on her. Ace pouted slightly. "You never let me relax on you." Vivi shook her head. "To get pouty over Kaeden is silly Ace." Ace pouted more until he looked down at Kaeden who was smirking at him. An angry mark popped on Ace's head. 'Why that little brat...'

Once everyone was seated, the wedding then started. Garp was now standing in the front waiting for Lily to come. He smiled as Lily and Dante appeared down the grassy path. Alice was at a keyboard as she played a soft song. Lily smiled when they started to walk. Watching Lily get closer to him, Garp's heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

Lily giggled slightly. "I never thought I'd be getting married again." Dante sighed. "I feel the same way mother. Are you sure about this?" Lily looks to him. "I am. He makes me happy just like how Zach makes you happy. I look forward to when you finally come down this path."

Lily's sisters and brothers were taking pictures. "Way to snag yourself a new man sis!" One of them called out. The family chuckled at Lily's blushing face.

Reaching Garp, Dante frowned and glared a bit at him. "Take care of my mother..." Dante simply said as he handed her to hand to Garp. "Just know if you make her cry once I'm not the only one you have to worry about." Garp looked back slightly to the family giving him a cold smiled that sent a chill up his spine. "I would never make her cry. I love her." He says as his hand tighten around hers. Dante smirked slightly before going to take his seat.

The pastor, a family friend, stepped up and smiled. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and woman in Holy Matrimony." He read a scripture from his bible and led them into a prayer. It then came to the vows.

"Now the bride and groom has written their own vows. The Groom has happily and loudly noted that he would like to go first." He nods to Garp to start off.

Garp gulps and then smiles as he takes both of Lily's hands into his. He looked down at them. In his big hands, Lily's hands looked so small. He squeezed them just a bit as he looked into her eyes. "Lily...the day you walked into my line of sight, I just knew you were the one for me. You were like a beautiful flower that had been sitting there in a field just waiting to be picked." A bunch of 'aws' came from the others. "Being with you for makes my heart swell with so much joy it's hard to contain myself sometimes. I want to do everything and anything for you as long as you keep that smile on your face." Lily smiles sweetly at him as her heart flustered. "I can't remember the last time I felt so much love for a woman until you came in my life. I swear to you as long as we are to together I'll keep you happy, I'll make you smile every day, I'll be by your side no matter and I'll refuse to leave no matter what. I love you Lily."

More aw's came from the crowd as Lily tears up a bit.

She looks down and sighs. "Oh Garp...it has been a very long time since I have felt this way. Up until the day we learn about each other's feelings, the only person who has been in my heart was Anthony. I was scared that I wouldn't have been able to get over him, scared to fall in love with the fear of losing another, scared of being left alone once again..." Garp frowns slightly as her hands shake in a bit.

Oichi looks at Lily sadly and held Niko, who was sleeping, a bit tightly. Lily smiles. "I'm so lucky to have find a man to finally fill this hole in my chest. To wake up knowing that you love me is one of the many best moments of my life. I'm so happy that I just want to jump into your arms right now haha." Garp blushed as the family smiled at Lily. "Thank you for once again opening my heart. I promise you as your wife that I will do my best to support you in everything you do, I be by your side all long as you wish it, From the bottom of my soul Garp...I love you. I love you so much. Thank you for letting me be your wife." She flashed a huge smile.

Garp quickly busted out into tears causing her to laugh. Ace shook his head. "He's so emotional." Luffy laughed at him. "Ahaha! Gramps is crying like a baby!" Garp looked at him. "Shut up brat!" He says through his tears. Sabo chuckled. "Your threats don't sound like threats when your like that haha." Sabo says. Garp frowns, wiping his eyes. "S-Shut up! I'll deal with all three of you as soon as this is over with!" The family laughed at their exchange. Temria was holding her sides as she finished laughing. "Oh man, that's to funny. I guess they will fit in with the family just fine."

The pastor cleared his throat motioning for everyone to settle down. "Do you have the rings?" Garp nodded as Sengoku walked up and handed them to him.

Garp took Lily's ring. "With this ring...you're going to be mine forever...are you sure?" He asked blushing. Lily nodded. "I'm quite sure." Garp smiled as he slips the ring on her finger. Lily does the same. The pastor smiles. "Now, with the power bested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Garp and Lily smiled as they shared a soft kiss.

The family stood up and clapped happily for them as they parted. Garp pulled Lily into a hug. "This is the greatest day of my life." Lily giggled as she hugged him back.

Similar to Danni, Lily didn't want a reception or even a small dinner party. She just wanted to go home and relax with her new husband.

So over at Zach's, Dante's siblings, Axel, Temria and her kids, Alice and her kids, were over. The kids were downstairs in Oichi's room playing. The teens were in Mikey's room doing their thing while Dante and the others were in the living room sharing a drink.

Axel groans out. "Gahh! I can't take it! Dante let's arm wrestle!" He put his arm on the table Dante lower his glass. "If you're that drunk go home. I got kids here." Axel ignored him. "Come on! Or are you scared to get beat in front of your soon to be hubby?" Zach chuckled and nudge Dante. Dante sighed and placed his glass down. "Fine...if you want to be embarrassed so bad..." He got up and sat at the table with his arm up. "Let's get this over with so I can get back to my drink." Axel smirked as they held hands. Alice smiled as Temria got up and held their hands with her. "Alright...Readyyyyyy..." Dante and Axel both nodded. "GO!" Temria says. Axel started to push against Dante's hand but it barely moved. Dante shook his head. "Really now...if you had a child he or she would be sad at this..." Dante say. Axel pushed more. "S-Shut up!" He says. Their sisters laughed while Zach chuckled at this. Dante's siblings were very amusing.

After about three minutes Dante decided to end the match. With a quick flick, he slammed Axel's hand on the table with such force that it sent Axel entire body, flipping, and hitting the wall, making a body print. Alice and Temria were laughing their butts off as Dante stood up. "Idiot brother...to think you'd win in the test of strength." Axel fell to the floor rubbing his head. Dante sighs and shook his head until Alice and Temria tackled him to the ground. "You wanna test your strength against us big bro!?" They said as they pin him down to the floor. Dante sighs out. "Even if I could I'll get an ear full..." Zach laughed at the sight as Dante laid their and took his sisters attack. "Amusing indeed."

"Ah by the way Dante..." Alice says as she got with Temria. Dante got up and brushed himself off. "What is it?" "I'm just wondering about you now." Dante sat down beside Zach and grabbed his glass. "What are you talking about?" The sat back down. "Well...are you still our big brother?" Alice asked making Temria chuckled. Axel got up. "I wonder about that to. You did after all have another kid..." Dante sighed. "If you must know...yes I do still have the part to birth children. I haven't gotten around to changing that yet..." Zach smirks slightly. Temria laughs. "Don't try to be big and bad in front of Zach. You just want to have more of his kids right?" "I don't want to have any kids popping out of my body." Dante says. Alice rubbed her chin. "So...does that mean you're a hermaphrodite now?" They looked at her. Temria frowned. "I feel like I should be insulted that you even know what that word means..." Dante rolled his eyes. "I don't have an isntrest of keeping this. I just haven't gotten around to it." Axel shrugs. "Sure bro...whatever floats your boat. If you don't want us to know that you want to have more of Zach's babies even when we know you want to have more of Zach's babies then it's fine with us...now...Alice...where the hell did you learn that word?" Zach couldn't help but to let a bit of laughter leave his lips from seeing Dante being picked on by his silbings.

Alice pouted. "I'm not an idiot! I can look up things to! Hermaphrodite is like a person who has both the parts of a male and female!" Dante sighs. Alice panics a bit. "T-that's right...right?" "Yes, yes...its right." Dante says rubbing his forehead. Alice smiled. "Sweet! So...when you plan on actually poppin a baby out?" They all busted out in laughter at Dante's slightly flustered face.

Zach chuckled "Speaking of the baby, Gappy please bring up Rose" Somewhere in the house they heard a small ding and a holo screen hovered over the table to show the baby in tank. Rose was 6 months.

They smiled. "She's cute. To bad you don't want anymore." Axel says. Dante lit a cigeratte. "I have six. I'd like to stop at some point." Axel shakes his head. "You might have more." Dante shrugs. "If they aren't here in my life right now they must be doing fine without me." Alice frowned. "That's a cold way to put it." "I'm not wasting resources to find out if I have more kids." Dante says. Temria sighs. "I agree with him." Axel and Alice frowned at her. "Dante's a adult man who's...was...a woman hungry man just like you and dad and the rest of the men in the family. Should we really be shocked at his answer?" She says crossing her arms. "I suppose..." Alice says. Dante blows out smoke. "Moving on. When do you all plan on going home." Axel sits down down on the chair. "Trying to get rid of us bro?" "If I said yes, would you leave?" Temria sat back and made herself comfortable. "Nah...wed make ourselves home if you try rushing us out." Dante rolled his eyes as they chuckled at him. "Such bothersome silbings..." Zach turned his head to dante giving him that look "Love... We have talked about you smoking, I don't mind you smoking to be honest I think its sexy but please not in the house... we have babies here"

Dante sighs. "Fine whatever..." Zach chuckled as Dante kissed his cheek and stepped outside through the back-sliding door.

Axel gives out a dry laugh. "Since when does he care about smoking in front of kids..." Zach sighs "I'm trying to get him to quit to be honest but if he doesn't its alright I want to at least for him to slow it down on it. He seems to be smoking a lot more most likely because he's stressed out"

"Good luck with at." Temria says. "Our grandfather smoked, our father smoked, Dante smokes etc etc..." Alice shrugs. "Stress always follows Dante around. It nothing new more like we have grown use to it." "Yeah, a less stress Dante is something to fear the most." Axel says grabbing his drink. "But I'm sure whatever he is stressing about he'll figure it out eventually." Temria says. "He always does." Suddenly Zach's phone started to ring, they look at him as he groaned "I'm so not in the mood for my sons voice today" he answered it "What?" he hissed there was a pause and he blinked and frowned "Oh I see, well call your sister and have her check over Darcaniea. Send me the pictures of her stomach.. yes alright give her my love" he hangs up. Dante had come back in

"Everything good?" Temria says sipping her drinking. Zach sighed "my daughter in law, apparently Ebony kicked with inside her so hard it made her collasp and there a huge bruise on her tummy." "Ah, that's to bad. Hope she's fine." Alice says

A few days later after the wedding Dante was alone in the house with Mikey. Oichi was out with Gaara, house shopping. Lately they had been spending more time together. She had the boys with her. Zach was out in town looking at this new shop that opened in Grand Line. It was a shop from Dante's village. It had a lot of goth and vintage items Zach may have liked. Mikey picked at Dante saying he only sighed the papers because he knew Zach would like the store. Those words earned him a flick to the forehead. They were now outside in the backyard sparring.

"You told me you got attack the other day." Dante says as he blocked Mikey's hits. "Yeah, but they were really weak. Except the big guy. His muscles made it hard to reach his nerves so I had to hit a bit harder and deeper." He reached out to Dante doing the same style he did back them. Dante's eyes watched his movements carefully. "I got some tips from the twins. They use just their palms when it comes to pressure points. They told me I should get some lessons from River but that's boring doing you think?" Mikey says as his hit was blocked by Dante. "For someone as you? Yes, learning from a master can get boring when your carefree. You like to learn at your own pace. Make your own style. If you want to learn more than Ronnie is good choice. He has knowledge about pressure points. He taught the twins the basics along with Oichi and they learned more on their own with careful practice and training." Mikey jumps back as he barely dodges a backhand from Dante. "You think he'd help me? He hates you if you didn't notice." "Yeah he hates me but not kids. You're a child in his eyes and Oichi's older brother. He'll treat you just like one of his owns. Now come..." Mikey smiles and charges at him.

After an hour or so Zach returned. He liked the store that opened. He had pre-order something that he liked. It was going to be shipped to the house within the next week or so. Walking in he looked around. Usually when he got home, Mikey would be waiting and greet him at the door. Even at the age of 18 is four-year-old personality was still there. He chuckled at Mikey's happy face the moment he walked through the door. It was cute. If Only Dante greeted him like that...maybe wearing an apron with nothing on...

Zach walked to the back yard where Dante and Mikey were. He walked out just in time to see Mikey be sent flying from a toss from Dante. Mikey sighs out as he sits up. He was a bit beat up. "Are you done for today?" Dante asked lighting a cigarette. Mikey jumps up. "Nope! I'm ready to go again! This time I can land a hit on you. I know I can!" Dante chuckles. "Oichi says the same thing but she hasn't landed a hit either. Think you can?" Mikey nods. "Yeah!" He suddenly spots Zach and smiles. "Hi Dad! Welcome home!" Mikey says excitedly. Zach smiles and chuckles. That's the welcome he loved so much.

Dante looks at Zach. "How was it?" Zach looked at him. "I liked it. The service there is nice and they had some things that peaked my interest. I order a few things that weren't in stock yet." Mikey sat on the ground smiling. "Awesome! I guess this is papa's way of spoiling you huh?" Zach smirked at Dante who turned his head. Mikey laughed.

They went back inside right as the front door opened. Oichi walked in alone she was wearing a cute sundress with her pocketbook hanging at her side. "Sis? Aren't you back a little early? Where is Niko and Kaeden." Mikey says jumping on the couch. Oichi smiles. "Kaeden is with Lucci for a bit. He was following me so I told him to spend time with Lucci and since for some reason he had Conner with him Niko wanted to go. Plus, I didn't want to waste to much time with Gaara."

Mikey chuckled. "He looked pretty happy when he came to get you. Like really happy. Maybe you should consider dating him rather than Law." Oichi pouted and blush making him laugh. "Law might be an asshole at times but I still love him. Shut your face dumb big brother..." Mikey shrugs. "Whatever you say clueless little sister." Zach chuckles and goes into the kitchen. "I'll make us some lunch."

Oichi looked at Dante. "Um...papa...can we talk?" Dante walked up to her. "You know you can always talk to me about anything." Oichi smiled. "I have been thinking...maybe you and Law were right." Dante frowns. "Even though the streets today..." She looks down. "I can feel them just looking at me...waiting..." She shivered. "It's never going to stop...I don't feel safe anywhere anymore. I don't know what else to do to keep my family safe. My training has only made more aware of how bad this situation was. I knew I was being watch but I never know how many were watching me."

Mikey frowned at this. He felt sad for his sister. If he had it his way he'd go kill everyone who wanted to lay a hand on her but Dante refused it. Dante walked up to Oichi and rubbed her head. "I want to leave papa..." Their eyes widen. "I don't want to risk putting my family in danger anymore...I want to leave here. Go anywhere...to the island even." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "It's the only thing I can think of papa...I...I..." Dante pulled her into a hug. "For now, you need some rest. We can talk about this later. Getting upset like this will cloud your thinking and make Naomi stress okay?" Oichi nodded. "I'll tell Zach to make you something to relax you. Mikey help your sister down to her room and go collect Kaeden and Niko." Mikey nodded and got up. Dante let Oichi go and leans down to kiss her forehead.

He turned around to go to the kitchen. "Papa...there is something else...can you do me a favor?" Dante stopped. "What's that?" There was silence. Mikey stopped as he watched Oichi pull something out from behind her pocketbook. His eyes widen. "...Can you die for me papa?" Dante's eyes widen as he felt something stab him from behind. Mikey's eyes widen. "DAD!" Hearing Mikey yell out Zach walked out. "Mikey why are you...?" His eyes to widen as he saw blood spread through Dante's shirt. Dante turns around. "Oichi...what do you think your doing...? Or...are you truly my daughter..." Mikey frowned. "Oichi...?"

Suddenly Oichi's hair turned slightly gray. She chuckled. As her eyes glowed red. "I know very well Dante...that's its not a knife meant for just stabbing. Tell little Oichi I'll be coming for her next. Before anyone could move There was a sound. It was like a wet popping sound. Both Zach and Mikey watched as Dante's chest exploded splattering blood everywhere. Hitting Zach on the side of his face. Zach's eyes widen in shock, his eyes darken at the clone.

Dante fell to the floor not moving as the blood puddle grew around him. The fake Oichi laughed insanely as she to suddenly fell to the floor, dead. Her body then quickly started to dissolve into liquid. Mikey's heart nearly stoped as he ran to Dante. "PAPA!" He tears up as he reached down to him. "PAPA! PAPA!" Zach rushed to them knelled down "Dante?!" dante didn't answer Zach bite his lip "we have to get him downstairs now!" Mikey bit his lip but nodded.

Reaching the undergound lab, Zach placed Dante down a med bed. He rushed to get something. Mikey was clinging to Dante's arm. He didn't want to lose his dad. Not like this. Zach came back with glass needle with black liquid in it, Mikey looked at it.

"What's that?" Zach frowned "It's the black serum, this is the only thing that can save him" he right away sticked the needle in Dante's arm injecting him with the black serum.

Mikey frowned as they watched the wound on Dante closed. Zach looked on the montor and his heart beat went to normal, he smiled "It worked..."

Mikey looked down and then turned around. "Mikey?"

"That thing looked just like my sister...the scent, the aura, the looks, the pitch, even down to her emotions...Not even papa or myself could tell the difference..." Zach frowned "Yes I was really fooled myself..."

Mikey rubbed his chest as his heart stung. "I'm going to bring Oichi back to the house..." He says leaving quickly. Zach nodded "I'll have a ghost opp follow you, and I've wanting to talk to you all about putting a reading chip in Oichi's arm."

"I'm fine getting Oichi on my own. I don't need someone following me and I don't think a chip will solve this problem dad..." Mikey says. "Its ID chip, it's a mirco chip. When Oichi comes home through the door way or windows. I would know if it's the real Oichi"

Mikey kept his frowned and left. Zach sighs and held dantes hand "Hurry up and wake up love"

Mikey grabbed the keys to Oichi's car. He took a foot out the door before Karasu and Balor appeared before him. "Prince Mikey...Forgive us...even we were fooled by her." Mikey said nothing as he walked by them. "I don't need your sad sorry's I want you to find the man after my sister. If you can't even do that then your worthless." He says in a cold tone. They watched him get in the car and drive away. Balor chuckled. "He's like his father in everyway." Karasu sighs. "Yes, we should go. I'm sure Lady Oichi won't do as she please while he is like this." They both disappeared.

Back in the house a nanobot version of Gabby was formed and she was collected the remaining liquid from the clone. She was also collecting Dante's blood. If not collected and persevered Dante's blood could turn toxic for Niko and Kaeden. Gabby frowned. "Even though my scans I was unable to tell that Lady Oichi was a clone. Fascinating..."

At the mall Gaara and Oichi were watching Niko and Kaeden play in the kid's area. They had gotten some materals for Oichi to make clothes. They also pre-order something things from Axel's shop, which was a new addition in the mall. It was a handmade craft store. He was going to make Naomi's crib and other things whever Oichi found a new house.

Oichi was eating some Chinese food. Since Marco was working he gave her extra food if she kissed him on the cheek, which she did. Gaara glared daggers at at him while pulling her away.

Oichi sighs out as she sits back on the bench. "That was really good." She rubbed her stomach smiling. Gaara smiled at her. He leans back placing an arm behind her on the back of the bench. Oichi opened her tableted and went through a few houses. "I guess I really don't have a choose but to look for bigger houses. Me, Law, Kaeden, Niko, and Naomi and knowing Law he would what more kids after." Oichi sighs as she swipped left. Gaara was watching Niko as he slides down a slide. He screamed happily as Kaeden laughed.

Moments later both Niko and Kaeden looked and smiled. They ran out the play area. "Uncle!" Oichi looked up to see both of them jump on Mikey.

Mikey smiled slightly as he picked them both up. "Hey there you two. Having fun." "Me go down slide!" Niko says patting his face. Mikey chuckled as he walked up to Oichi and Gaara. "Oichi we need to go home. Now." Oichi frowned. "I'm with Gaara right now..." "I know but a situation came up and you have to come back." Oichi sighed. "I don't want to. I'm having fun." She slides closer to Gaara making him blush a bit. "I want to stay out a bit longer." Mikey frowned at her which sent a chill up her spine. "Mikey...?" "It's not up for talk Oichi. We are going home now." His change of tone made Niko and Kaeden look at him in confusion. "Uncle?" Kaeden says.

Before Oichi could start to aruge back Karasu appeared behind her with Balor, making Gaara jump a bit. "Karasu...and...who are you again?" Oichi says looking at the man. Balor bowed slightly. "I'm Balor, my lady...we have come to take you home." Oichi stood up. "Why? Can't I just have fun for one day?" "Your father was attacked My lady." Oichi looked at him then at Mikey who sighed. "I don't want to take about this in front of the boys or someone who isn't in our family..." Mikey says looking at Gaara. "Please just come home." Oichi sighs and looks at Gaara. "Thanks for taking me out Gaara. Sorry for bailing on you." She kisses his forehead, causing him to blush.

Balor and Karasu picked up her bags. Kaeden was placed down on the floor. He took Oichi's hand and waved at Gaara. "Bye Uncle Gaara!" Niko waved bye as well. "Bye Bye!" Gaara smiled and waved back at them as he watched them leave.

Weeks went by, On Febuary 14 on Friday, there was no school today. Around 9 in the morning, Darcaniea had gotten up with a heavy sigh. Rick was still sound sleep. Sitting on the edge of the bed she slowly got up feeling a pressure then suddenly gasped went she felt something wet. She looked to see her water had broke, her eyes widen "Rick... RICK!" Rick bolted up form bed "What?!" Darcaniea looked at him "My water broke..." Rick's eyes widen "your..." Darcaniea groaned "Yes Rick! My water broke!" rick quickly rushed to the closet "I'll get the bag!" Darcaniea shook her ehad grabbing her phone calling Aurora "Aurora its Darcaniea, my water broke. Yes I'll be there soon" she hanged up and sighed and walked around the bed "Come on Rick" Rick rushed out the closet with two big bags "Okay lets get you to the hospital!" Darcaniea shook her ehad and started to text everybody.

At Zach's, Zach was in the kitchen with freshly made coffee. Dante was walking in with a big yawn and half tired. Zach smiled "How you feeling love?"

"Like murdering people." Dante mumbles. Zach smiled as Oichi came walking in with a wide awake Niko. Zach smiled "Morning"

"Morning..." Oichi says as she tried fixing her her bed head. "Mama! Food!" Niko says. "Yes, I know." Zach heard his phone beep and looked at it, his eyes widen and he gasped "Oh my..!" "What is it now..." Dante says. Zach smirked happly "Darcaniea's water broke and there heading to the hosptail"

Oichi smiled. "That's some good morning news." Zach was so happy he clapped his hands together "well everybody, you should all get ready so we can go" he walked away to get ready.

Dante sighs. "I'd rather stay home..." Niko pulled on Oichi. "FFOOOODD MAMA FOODDDD!" "Niko stop that. I heard you the first time. Right now we gotta go see your auntie." Niko smiled. "Auntie has food!?" "Wha..How...no dear Auntie is having a baby." Oichi says sighing and rubbing her head. Niko frowned. "That's no food!" Dante coughed out a slight laugh. Oichi picked Niko up and took him to the room to get ready. "I'll make some snacks for you later okay."

At Jess's, Jess was getting Elvira ready to leave. Elvira was smiling "Auntie gonna have a baby?" Jess smiled and nodded "Yes your cousin Ebony is gonna be born today" Elvira giggled "When brothers coming?!" Jess smiled "Soon honey, around June" Elvira smiled. Sabo came over with the car keys "I'm ready" Jess smiled and finished with Elvira's sandles, Elvira smiled and rushed over to Sabo who picked her up. Jess smiled and slipped in her sandles "alright lets get going" Jess walked out the house, Sabo followed her holding Elvira.

At the Hosptail, Rick was rolling Darcaniea in the maternity ward. Darcaniea was calm, she hasn't had pains. Aurora walked over with a smiled "Your finally hear, come on lets get all set up in your room" Darcaniea nodded "Alright" Rick smiled and pushed Darcaniea following Aurora to the room. The Room was same as Jess's, when she had Elvira. There was nurses already setting up the montor. Rick pushed Darcaniea over to the bed, he helped her get up. Darcaniea sighed and stepped the bed, Aurora chuckled "Well lets get you into a gown, Rick close the door" Rick nodded and walked to the door to close. Aurora stepped to Darcaniea and helped her out of the clothes and panties. She handed Darcaniea a black gown "now put this on and lets get you in the bed and check all your vitals and see how Ebony is" Darcaniea nodded.

Zach was on his way, in his car Oichi was sitting back with the kids and mikey. Dante was in front looking at his tablet. Zach smiled "I'm so excited to see Ebony...! my second grand baby..."

Mikey was reading a novel. Lately at school instead of the love notes and gifts he got from girls they now give him books to read. He gets over twenty or so before the day starts. Right now, the one he was ready was on a war between werewolves and hunters. Oichi was on her tablet looking at houses. Kaeden was fast asleep and Niko was stuffing his face full of finger snacks. "Mama juice peas." He says. "It's please sweetie." She says grabbing a juice box out his bag. She pokes the straw in and hands it to him. "Tank you!" Niko says. "It's thank you." Mikey says chuckling. "He's getting better..." Dante says. Oichi shakes her head and goes back to her tablet.

Jess and Sabo arriving at in the maternity ward, Jess went to the front desk smiling "my sister Darcaniea, what room is she in?" the nurse blinked looked at the computer "Oh! Princess Jess, Princess Darcaniea is in the same maternity room you were in" Jess nodded "Thank you" she walked away with Sabo trailing behind her. Elvira smiled looking around. Reaching the room, Jess knocked and opened the door walking, she smiled to see Darcaniea sitting up with a by smile on her face. Rick was standing there looking nervous. Aurora was looking at the screen. "Hey, how you feeling?" Darcaniea chuckled "Good, I'm not deilighted yet..." she pouted. Sabo sat down on the couch with Elvira in her lap. Jess looked at Rick "so Rick you excited?" Rick blinked at her and nodded "Yeah... dad is on his way" Jess smiled "Of course he is, this is his second grand baby" Darcaniea's eyes and and hissed "Ow..." they looked at her and Aurora smiled "Yep there we go, contractions" Darcaniea frowned "how long with this take?" Aurora chuckeld "depends on how deilighted you are and if Ebony will turn, if she doesn't turn then we will have to give you a C section" Darcaniea frowned "I want a natural birth!" Jess shook her head. Dawn came in with Troy and Sora, Roxas was in Sora's arms. Dawn smiled "Hey I'm here, how is she?" "She just started to have contractions" Dawn smiled "I'm so excited..." Jess giggled "Me too, Zach should be here soon" Troy sat down with Roxas next to Sabo "hows is it going sabo?" Sabo shrugged "bored" Darcaniea hissed again from contractions. Elvira leaned back into her father's chest "daddy?" Sabo looked down at her "What is it hun?" Elvira frowned "Is auntie hurting...?" Sabo blinked "Well its normal for when a baby comes, it happen with mama too" Elvira blinked "I hurt mama coming?" Sabo frowned "No hunny you didn't hurt mama" Elvira smiled.

Couple of hours later Zach and the others were stepping out of the elevtor into the materity ward. He walked to the nurse's station "my daughter in laws room please, Darcaniea Meyers" the nurse flushed "King Zach, they are all in the same room princess Jess had" Zach nodded and walked away.

Dante and the others followed. Reaching the room, Sabo and Troy were leaving the room with Elvira and Roxas, they can hear Darcaniea screaming slightly "I want her out!" Zach smiled "Couldn't take being int here?" Troy nodded "Plus the girls told us to leave with Elvira and Roxas" Darcaniea shouted again "This is your fault Rick!"

Dante and Mikey, who was holding a sleeping Kaeden, walked passed to sit in the waiting room. Zach sighed and stepped in "Darcaniea love, calm down" Jess smiled "Hey zach" Rick was frowning "Why is she yelling at me like that...?" Dawn laughed "we tend to do that when going into labor and in pain" Darcaniea looked at him and smield softly "Zach..." Aurora pushed her down gentle "Okay you need calm down, we are gonna give you some epidural because your contactions are stressing out Ebony" they all frowned.

Aurora and Zach put her on her side as Aurora gave her the shot, Darcaniea closed her eyes tightly with hiss "Ow..." aurora smiled "There we go all done, it should kick in in soon, she is almost delighted. Once that kicks in we can go ahead to have her pushing" Zach smiled. "Alright" Darcaniea was laying on her back with a smile "I feel better now..." she noticed Oichi walk in with Niko, she smiled "Hello Oichi and Niko"

"Hey, seems like your ready to go." Oichi says. Niko was still chewing on the food he had stuffed in his mouth. "Hi auntie!" He says waving. "Niko don't talk with your mouth food it's rude." Oichi says. Niko hummed happily as he chewed the food more.

In a couple of more hours arounf 4pm, Aurora check and smiled Darcaniea sighed feeling no pain "can I push now?" "Good she's ready to push. Alright Oichi you can leave Niko, don't wanna have him see this"

"Yeah I know." Oichi says leaving. Jess, Rick and Zach stayed in the room while the others left to set in the waiting room. Aurora put Darcaniea's legs up spreaded "Alright hun, you can push know" Rick was on her left side holding her hand with Jess. Zach was on the right side holding her right hand. Darcaniea closed her eyes and pushed not feeling any pain. Aurora smiled "come on more pushes, that's good hun"

Out in the waiting room, Elvira was playing in the kiddie area with Roxas, Keadan and Niko. Elvira was piling up blocks in a shape of a house.

Niko was leaning back on Kaeden for no reason at all but Kaeden didn't mind it. Chida running over "I'm I late? Is she still there?" Dawn nodded "yeah, Ebony should be born soon" Chida smiled and sat down next to Oichi "Hello Oichi how are you?"

"Fine." Oichi says not looking up. She was clearing out so possible appointments for a house. Chida smiled "That's good" Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto had walked over to the waiting room "Hey everybody" Dawn smiled "Hello boys" Elvira looked and smiled "Uncles!" Naruto grinned "Hey there Elvira!" Sasuke smiled and nodded to her "Hello hun" Gaara grinned knelled as Elvira rushed over hugging him "Hey there hun" Elvira giggled.

Kaeden sighed as he lays down on the floor. "Bored..." He mumbles to himself. Niko sat on his back and started playing in his hair. "Don't pull my hair." Kaeden says. Niko rubs his tiny fingers through Kaedens hair. His hair was really soft and long now. It went down to his shoulders just a bit. Oichi planed on letting the twins cut his and Niko's hair soon. Feeling Niko's tiny fingers running through his hair was smoothing Kaeden until he fell asleep.

In the room, Darcaniea pushed and pushed, Aurora smiled "That's it hear she comes. Rick's eyes widen as Darcaniea did one more push and Aurora lifted Ebony, who slightly cryed. "Dad you wanna cut the cord?" Zach grinned and nodded. He cut it. Aurora smiled "perfectly healthy" Zach grinned "she's gorgouse" Darcaniea smiled and leaned back "Tired..." Aurora smiled "Let me go clean her, nurses if you please clean up Darcaniea" the nodded and started to clean her up. Rick kissed Darcaniea "thank you, she's perefect" Darecaniea smiled sleeply "yeah I know..." Jess smiled "I cant wait for the boys to get here now" Zach chuckled. As Aurora walked back with Ebony who was fully cleaned and wrapped ina black blanket. "Brother" Rick blinked and smiled as Aurora stepped him "Here is your baby girl" Rick smiled and held ebony, Ebony looked up at him with a slightly widen eyes. Her eyes were a red wine color "wow her eyes... so gorgouse" Darcaneia smiled "let me see" Rick lowered and Darcaniewa got a good look at her she has my eyes..." Zach and Jess smiled "she quiet, I can tell she's gonna be a quiet baby" Rick smiled "can I bring her out to see her family?" Darcaniea nodded and yawned "I need to rest go on dear" Rick smiled.

They hear the door open and Zach walked out with Rick, and Jess. Rick was holding a bundle in a black blanket. Dawn smield sitting up "that was quick, mostly from her being on epidural" Chida got up and walked over looking down at his niece "Oh my god she's cute..." Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke got up and walked over and smiled "Awww... her eyes are deep red wine color"

Rick smiled and looked at Oichi "Oichi you wanna hold your god daughter?" Oichi shrugs. "Sure." She hands her tablet to Mikey who was deeply into his book. Rick handed her Ebony. Oichi smiled. "She's cute." Niko turned and frowned at this. He got up from Kaeden and walked over to Oichi and hugged her leg. "No I cute!" He says pouting. "Yes, your cute to. Wanna see the baby?" She bends down for Niko to see. Niko blinked at her eyes then looked at Oichi. "Eyes like Auntie." "Yes. This is Auntie's baby. Ebony." Niko pouted. "Auntie's mine..." "You gotta share her sweetie. Ebony is her daughter." Niko pouted more. "...okay..." he says softy and went back to jump on Kaeden. Oichi sighs and shakes her head.

Zach smiled "Oichi can I hold her now?" "Sure." Zach smiled and took Ebony gently Zach smiled down at her "Oh you are so cute, your eyes are like deep red rubies" he stepped to Dante sitting down next to him. "Dante look"

Dante, who was working on his tablet looked down at her. Ebony blinked up at Dante and smiled up at him, Zach gasped "She smiled!" Rick frowned "she hasn't smiled at me yet..." Jess chuckled "That just proves babies love Dante." Mikey chuckled lightly at this. Suddenly Zach stood up glaring down at the hall way, they all looked confused "Rick take her" Rick can feel that aura not far. Rick nodded and took Ebony gently and went back into Darcaniea's room "Mikey take the others also into Darcaniea's room now"

Mikey sighs as he closes his book. "okay..." Jess was frowning but picked up Elvira and went into Darcaniea's room with Sabo following her. The others followed as well. Dante stood up next to Zach and looked down the hall.

"Why would he be here...?" Zach asked himself 'brother we need to talk come to me' "Dante walk with me down the hallway, he's calling me down the hall" Zach said holding his hand. "Alright." Dante says.

pushed it open walking in with dante behind him. closing the door, Zach stopped in the middle of the empty patents room, there at the large window was a black hooded person. "Clover, why are you here?" Zach hissed out.

Clover chuckled "just here to congrutlate on a new grandchild brother" Zach bite his lip "why do you still have my sons body under your possesstion? Let him go already!" Clover laughed and turned around "Nah I think I rather enjoy this new body, so young" Zach growled.

"What are you really here for?" Zach asked narrowing at him, Clover chuckled "I know that baby has 90% of the black serum running through that little body of hers" Zach's eyes widen "how did you..." Clover laughed "Please, I'm not stupid brother you know I gave up on Princess Jess to be honset. She seems to be un killable, so I have a new target" Zach's eyes widen more and then growled "You will not touch my grandchild!" Dante frowned.

Clover laughed. "She's a rare ruby in our family and I want her even if I have kill you and your lover for it."

"Ho...seems like I've put on the kill list as well..." Dante says. Zach bite his lip an anger and his eyes turned into his slit form "you will not touch her!" he shouted as the room cracked from his aura.

Dante pulled his hair back into a low ponytail. It was getting in his face. He knew there wasn't much he could do in this type of fight so he just took a step back. Clover smirked at him as they both moved colliding fists together with such force the shock wave form it sent Dante back slightly making him blink at them as they faught with their speed through each other into walls with out going through them.

Dante sighed as he brushed debris off him. Suddenly Clover pushed Zach with such force towards the big window making Zach go through the window. Zach was holding the ledge as clover laughed mentally.

Dante frowned and went the window. As Dante got close to Zach, Clover grabed him by the throat "Oh no I cant have you save him" Zach's eyes widen "NO!" Dante simply looked at Clover with a blank stare. "Tell me Dante, is it worth to die for my brother?" he smirked wickedly. Dante sighed loudly. "It depends if you keep wanting to be a pain in the ass for him."

"Clover" that voice made his eyes widen and turn his head and he was shaking. Their stood a woman with an elegant look on her, she had long black hair and deep red eyes, she was wearing an Elegant Black Skirt and Blazer Suit with black heels. She looked to be in her 20s. Clover gulped "hello... Mother..."

She stepped over "look what you have become... dark and twisted. I'm such dispointed you" Clover dropped Dante to the ground and frowned "I'm always such a dispoint into you aren't? I always have been the moment I was born!" she shook her head "No my child, enough of this release your nephew from you possesstion" Clover bite his lip "I would rather not" he smirked. His mother sighed. "Then you leave me no choice my son" she moved fast, Dante watched as she appeared in front of Clover fast with a finger on his forehead, Clover's eyes widen and started to gasp as black veins appear all over his face.

Zach manage to get up and crawled to Dante holding him as they watch to hear Clover scream as black aura appeared around him and was pushed back and out fo Levi's body. Levis fell to the ground and they see a dusk of black aura "This isn't over!" the black aura shouted and disappeared. She turned to Zach and Dante "Zach" Zach stood up with dante "Hello mother" he smiled. Dante blinked at her.

Zach chuckled "Dante this is my mother, Deliora Era Meyers" She smiled at Dante "So this is my son's fience, such a pleasure to meet you" "It's a pleasure as well." Dante says. Deliora chuckled and looked at her grandchild "Zach, your son" Zach sighed and stepped over Levi picking up "Mother.. its rare for you to come out of hiding..." Deliora raised her eyebrow "Yes I know dear, but I wanna see the new family member. If you excume me geltemen" she turned and walked out of the room.

Dante placed his hands in his pockets. "Ha...I need a smoke." Zach sighs "My mother hates people, she doesn't come out because she hates people. Its rare for her to come out"

"It's understandable." Zach sighs "Well lets get back to the others" he walked out carring levis.

The next day, Darcaniea was in a black tank top that she can breast feed in and black red boxer shorts. Her tummy had gone down some but was still round. Darcaniea just got down putting Ebony down for a nap. Rick was out getting food. She heard the door open and looked with a smile Zach walked in with Oichi and Niko. "hey" she whispered Zach smiled "is she sleeping?" he walked over looking down at her, Darcaniea nodded "Yeah"

Niko was pouting in Oichi's arm. "Yes, yes...I know." Oichi says placing him down. Niko went to Daracniea and held his arms up. Darcaniea smiled and picked up niko "Hey there little man"

Oichi shook her head. "So spoil..." "Where's keadan? With Lucci?" Darcaniea asked. "No, home with Mikey. Lucci out doing whatever he's doing for papa." Zach looked over to them. "Dante is down in the underground lab, we are gonna be talking over with aurora about giving Oichi a micro barcode tattoo" Darcaniea blinked "Oh really? I heard what happen to dante, I'm glad he came out okay" then hearing sound of high heels they look to see Deliora. Oichi looked at her with a confused look. Deliora didn't go back to that room yesterday she rather left after what happen with her two sons. Darcaniea smiled "Lady Deliora" Zach smied "Mother hello" Oichi's eyes widen.

"Mother?" Deliora stepped over to Ebony and smiled "such a gorgouse baby, I can sense she will be a quiet one" Darcaneia and Zach smiled at her.

Deliora looked at Oichi and smiled "Lady Oichi such a pleasure to meet you" Zach smiled "in a way she is your new grandmother and your childern's great grandmother once I marry your father" "Ah..." Oichi says rubbing her head. "A pleasure to meet you to." Deliora chuckled softly "I will be back later" he turned and left. Darcaniea smiled and sat down next to the bassinet, they can hear Ebony humming in her sleep. Zach smirked "Like Elvira, humms in her sleep" Darcaneia reached her hand and rubbed Ebony's tummy softly "I don't mind the humming its cute"

Niko was still pouting as Darcaniea held him. Darcaniea looked at Niko "Niko don't be like that now okay? You will forever be my faviorte nephew and godson ever. I know you will get along with Ebony"

Ebony's eyes opened and she fussed softly making them look "Oh my someone is up... that was quick" Zach blinked down at her, Darcaneia smiled softly putting Niko next to her and reached over picking up Ebony holding her, Niko stood up in the couch and hovered over looking down at Ebony. Her eyes and his eyes meet.

Niko frowned slightly. Ebony smiled and reached her tiny hand to Niko, Darcaniea and Oichi smiled at this. "see she likes you Niko"

Niko wasn't happy. He backed away and sat on the farther side of the couch with his arms crossed. His face was getting redder as he teared up. Darcaniea frowned "Niko..." Zach sighed and sat down.

Oichi rubbed her head as she walked to him. "It's okay Niko. Don't be mad. Darcaniea still loves you but you have to learn that she's not only yours okay?" Niko sniffed as he nodded but Oichi knew he still didn't understand. She sighs as she picks him up and over her shoulder and rubs his back. He buries his face in her shoulder. Darcaniea sighed and looked down to see Ebony black to sleep, she smiled and go tup slowly and placed her back in the bassinet slowly "Lets hope she stays a sleep" Darcaniea whispered. Zach stood up "Oichi lets head down to meet up with your father. You wanna leave him here with Darcaneia?"

"No. He's to upset right now." Zach nodded "we will be back later" he whispered, Darcaniea smiled "Of course" she whispered back, she stepped to Oichi and kissed Niko on the forehead "see you later okay little man?" Niko said nothing as he kept his face on Oichi's shoulder tearing. Darcaniea waved and watched them leave.

It didn't take them that long to get to the underground clinic. Zach guided them to a meeting room where Dante was sitting at. Aurora was near him. Zach smiled "sorry to keep you waiting" Aurora smiled "Its alright papa"

"Oichi how are you feeling?" Oichi sat next to him. "Fine." Zach sat down "So then what's going to happen?" aurora lifted a jar with clear liguid "Mirco nanonite ink, these are rare and special. Using this with the laser tattooing machine, will create a tattoo with the nanonites that has unhackable ID codes all in ancient Grividan and the ancient language from Dante's home island, forgotten language of course. Only the royal family can speak this language. Dante's idea really he was looking through the different types and he picked this one" Zach smiled at Dante "Really?"

Dante nodded. "Your language is proven to be quite fasanating. Mikey enjoys learning it. As for our language, other then Danni and yourself no outsider has ever heard or spoken it. Mixing the two should provide me some ease about all of this." Oichi was rocking Niko, calming him down to sleep. She didn't like the idea at all. It's bad enough that she has to be watched every single day of her life now she's getting something else for her to be reconized at home. She sighed mentally. Dante and Mikey didn't really leave her with a choice since there could be a lot of her so called clones out there somewhere. She shivered slightly. Just knowing someone was cloning her was far to creepy.

Suddenly a sharp pain came from her stomach. Oichi froze slightly as she looked down at her stomach. Another sharp pain came as she bit her lip. Dante looked to her. "Oichi?" Oichi took a few breathes. "I'm fine. Just...overthinking some things." She says as the pain faded away.

Zach looked at her "Oichi do you want us to give you an unltrasound? I know you haven't had one for a while" Aurora smiled "Yeah we can give you one hun"

Another sharp pain made her gasp letting go of Niko who slipped from her arms. Dante quickly caught him before he fell to the floor. Zach and Aurora gasped and rushed "Oichi you alright?"

Oichi rubs her stomach. "I think she's moving around or something. She's never moved much it feels weird and it hurts..." Oichi frowns as she felt more pain. Zach frowned and looked at Aurora "get the ultrasound now" Aurora nodded and left the room in a rush. Zach sat down next to placing his hand on Oichi's tummy. He could sense and feel her moving around "my such a swimmer, I wonder why moving around it hurting you"

Dante was rubbing the back of Niko who was about to go to sleep. The sudden dropped woke him a bit. Zach closed his eyes "Shhh Little Naomi, calm down sweetie. Your hurting your mama" he was giving Naomi some calming aura to try and calm her down. Oichi teared up a bit. More then ever she wished Law was here. How long was he going to be away from her? Aurora rushed back in with the tablet and wand "alright let's give her one" Zach nodded "Naomi is calm for know", Oichi lay back and relax" Aurora lifted up her shirt and she let out a gasp amking Dante and Zach look. Zach eyes widen there was bruises all on the side of her tummy.

Dante frowned and looked at Oichi. "Oichi..." Oichi looked down. "...I...I didn't think it was that serious to mention..." Dante sighed. "Oichi...when it comes to you and this baby everything that is happening to your body becomes serious! If Naomi was moving around to the point where it left bruises you should have told someone about it!" Oichi whimpered a bit at Dante's angry tone. Zach put a hand on Oichis shoulder "Oichi, you should have told us and dante" he looked at dante "don't get so angry with her. You know how she is, is she broke an arm I don't think she would have told anyone and taken care of herself. Aurora you have brussing cream?" Aurora frowned "I ran out, River would have some. Her's is more herbal, it works better then mine" Zach nodded "I'll txt River to ask her to dig some out because after we done here we are stopping at River's to pick it up"

Dante sighs out as Oichi nodded slightly. Aurora put some gel on Oichis tummy and handed Zach the tablet. Aurora moved the wand and Naomi came on the tablets screen.

Zach could see Naomi moving slightly. Eventhough Oichi's stomach had growen more Naomi was still tiny. Dante walked over to see. "Something so small to make bruises...strange." He looked at Oichi stomach. "Maybe your body is become to sensitive. The slightless movement can easily cause a bruise or two even to the point where it hurts..." Zach nodded "Yeah that's what I was thinking" Aurora nodded also.

Dante walked back to Oichi and rubs her head. "I'm sory for getting angry but after all that has happen and Law still gone I want you to rely on us a little more. Your so use to Law giving you a check up every month it must have felt unnatural to ask me or Zach." Niko opened his eyes unable to sleep. His head pops up. Dante gives him to Zach so he could look at Namoi. Zach smiled softly hodling Niko "hey sleepy head"

Oichi sighs. "I'm sorry papa..." "I know but please remember everything you do can affect Naomi and until she comes you have to tell us things like this so we can help you. No more trying to handle this on your own. Alright?" Oichi nods. Zach smiled "Don't worry I'll be checking her every week. We can't let this go unnoitces anymore. Expect me to take you downstairs in the lab for a check up until Law " he growled slightly "shows back up"

"Don't be mad at him to much...I'm sure he has his reasons of why hes been gone so long..." Oichi says. Dante shook his head. "That boy...he better bring back something usefull or I'll kill him." Oichi frowned. "Papa..." "I'm just saying sweetie. I've already had to deal with one idiot who took your heart. I don't mind dealing with another one." He reached down and touched Oichi's stomach. Suddenly, even though it was a few seconds, Dante saw a slight flash. He saw a tiny baby curled up. In his mind it felt like something was forcing itself into his brain. His eyes widen as he took a step back and gasped out.

Oichi's eyes widen. "P-Papa?" Zach's eyes widen "Dante..?"

Dante held his head and shook it. "...May..." They looked at him. "A few days after Elvira's birthday, a bit past mother's surgery...Somewhere along the line Naomi was conceived..." "How do you know?" Oichi asked in shocked. "I'd like to know myself..." Dante says ignoring the throbbing pain in his head. "It felt like something was forcing information in my brain. It wasn't pleasant but, quite interesting..." Zach blinked "Really..?" Aurora looked at him 'papa told me about he used the black serum on maybe this a gift from it...'

"But...that only brings up more concern. If Naomi was conceived in May she should have been born last month..." Oichi frowned and looked at her stomach. "S-So...we still don't know when she'll be born..." Oichi tears up getting upset. "How long will it be before I see her...?" Niko seeing his mother upset reached out for her. "No cry..." He says half sleep. Zach smiled softly and put Niko on her lap and got up "Dante do you think what happen was power from the black serum?"

"No other way to explain it so maybe." Zach stepped to him grabbing his hand holding it and looked into dante's eyes. "Mhmm I cant tell yet.. but I do sense something... we have to wait until it really does full waken with in you"

Oichi was rubbing Niko's back as he hugged her. "No cry..." Oichi smiled as Aurora clean her stomach off. "Can we get this chip ink thing over already. I really just want to lay down now. I'm tired." Oichi says as she lifts Niko and places him over her shoulder. Zach nodded "Aurora take Dante and Oichi to the room I'll watch over Niko"  
ante nodded and helped Oichi up. They followed Aurora into the room. Zach smiled and gentle took Niko laying down on the couch once they left, Niko laying on his chest, Zach rubbed his back slightly.

At the end of February, over at Zach's one late evening, Kaeden came running up the stairs in a panic. Mikey was in the living room reading when he saw Kaeden rush around the couch. "Kaeden?" Kaeden pulled Mikey's pants leg. "Mama hurting!" He says tearing up. Mikey frowned and closed his book. He got up and followed Kaeden downstairs.

Reaching the room Mikey saw Oichi curled up on her pregnancy pillow. She was sweating as she grunts in pain as she clutches the pillow. Niko was standing up on the bed behind her, shaking her. "Mama wake up..." He says sadly. Mikey walked over and motion Niko to move aside. He gently pushed Oichi over and pulled up her night shirt. He sighed as he saw small bruises, once again on her stomach. He placed a hand on her, and felt Naomi kicking. "It's nice that your moving around but your hurting your mom Naomi. Please calm down a bit." Instead of calming down it felt like Naomi was more excited for Mikey. Oichi whimpered in her sleep as she tossed her head to the side. Mikey sighed. "I guess you like me to much huh. I'll go get papa. Stay with your mama." Mikey says placing Kaeden on the bed.

Mikey walked up stairs and headed to the lab where Dante was. He was checking himself out. Learning that he had some gift was interesting to him.

When Mikey walked down he saw Dante sitting in front of Rose. "Papa." Dante turned around. His purple eyes were lighter for some odd reason and the burn marks that use to be under his neck and under his eye were slowly healing. "What is it Mikey? I'm in the middle of thinking." Mikey shrugs. "It's Naomi...Oichi's in pain." Dante frowned and got up.

They went back to Oichi's room to see Kaeden rubbing Oichi's side and Niko hugging her stomach. "Stop hurting mama!' Niko says as he felt a bump against his cheek. Mikey shook his head as Dante walked over to Niko. "Niko, your sister doesn't mean to hurt Oichi. She's just wants to move around a bit. She's been a bit active lately so many it's almost time for her to be born." Niko sat up, looking at him. "Sister coming?" Dante bent down and rubbed Oichi's stomach. Naomi finally stopped moving making Dante smile. "Yes, she should be here very soon but until then no stressing your mother out okay?" Niko nodded until his eyes widen.

He suddenly started to scream, making Oichi jump up and knocking over Kaeden. "What happened!" She asked in a panic. Niko scrambles to get off the bed with full excitement in his eyes. Dante frowned as he watched Niko make his way to the stairs. He slowly climbs up them. "Mikey stop him!" Oichi says getting up. Mikey sighs and goes to pick Niko up before he feel. Niko frowned and started kicking. "No! Down! Down! Daddy here! DADDY HERE!" Their eyes widen. Kaeden frowned. Mikey looked at them. Dante helped Oichi up. "Well...let's go greet him." Dante says a bit coldly.

Making it upstairs Niko ran to the door and started banging on it. "DADDY! DADDY! OPEN DOOR! OPEN DOOR!" Mikey couldn't help but laugh. Oichi shook her head and smacked Mikey on his chest. "Shut up and help your nephew." Mikey coughed out as he chuckled and goes to Niko who was banging on the door with all his little might. Mikey picked him up and opened the door.

Niko gasps out as he reached out excitedly. "DADDY!" Oichi's eyes widen as she watched Law step through the door with Corazon behind him looking nervous. Law smiled at Niko and took him from Mikey. Niko nuzzled his face in Law's chest. "Daddy home!" He says giggling. Law chuckled and looked at Oichi who was frowning deadly at him. Kaeden was leaning against the wall, not coming near him. Mikey sigh and took Niko from Law. "No! Daddy!" Niko says getting upset. "Niko...hush..." Oichi says lowly. Niko froze at his mother's tone and whimpered as he looked down. "Kaeden take your brother down stairs..." Oichi says. Kaeden walked to Mikey who put Niko down. Niko was sniffing as Kaeden grabbed his hand. He quickly led Niko back downstairs.

Dante had his hands in his pockets when he noticed Zach coming down from his shower. Zahc stopped when he say Law, he bite his lip glaring at him.

Dante motioned him back. "It's taken care of...for now..." Zach growled and turned around moving to dante.

Law walked to Oichi but stopped short when he saw Oichi coming at him. In a quick moment, he was hit in his gut by her. He gasped out and fell to his knee. He looked up at Oichi to see tears coming out her angry eyes. "How dare you leave and not tell me anything! Do you know how much I was worried about your stupid ass! The least you could have done was tell me you were okay!" She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and smacked his face back to back. "You had me worrying day and night about you! I thought you'd never come back! That you'd leave me after your fucking promise to be by myself no matter what!" She smacked his red cheek once more but her hand didn't leave his cheek. She sinks to the floor in tears. "You're an idiot...a stupid idiot...why can't I hate you..." Law smiles softly and bumps heads with her. "I'm sorry..."

Oichi sniffed and looked at him. "Your not sorry...not yet anyways...your going to pay for making me and our daughter worry about you! I want my hair done, along with my fingers and toes." Law chuckled. "Alright." "I want you to take the kids to school from now on. I want you to cook all my food and make fried pickles and applesauce." Mikey rolls his eyes. "Applesauce?" "Shut up I'm talking!" Oichi says pouting and sniffing. Mikey shrugs. "I want a foot rub, a back rub, and a tummy rub." Law nodded. "Okay." "I have more stuff but...I'm so mad at you I can't remember..." She hugs him. "Please don't make me worry anymore..." Law hugged her back. "Yeah. I'm sorry..."

Zach turned to then again and cleared his throat making them look at him. "Oichi go back downstairs, I would to have a talk with Law please" Dante sighs. "Oichi go on." He could feel Zach's anger leaking out. Oichi frowns but gets up to head downstairs.

Law stood up brushing himself off still feeling the effects of Oichi's hits. Mikey sighs and rubs his head. In a quick movement Zach had Law against the door holding his head with his hands.

Corazon panic and looked-for Dante for help but Dante simply shrugs. "Let me get this straight, you are in my house. My domain, if you so much hurt her again I will rip your heart out of your body without a second thought do I make myself clear Law?" his voice was like venom in their ears.

Before Law could think of a respond Mikey pulled him away from Zach's gripped and pulled him to the floor behind him. "Mikey I was talking with him"

"Mmm...well as amazing threat as that was dad that wouldn't make Oichi happy one bit. Plus, Law isn't at fault here." He laughed. "I knew where he was and what he was doing the day he left." Dante frowned. Zach frowned "What?"

"You were keeping information from us?" Mikey nodded. "Yup. Sorry about that but it needed to be done. When you aged me up I was given all the information you allowed me to have including the involvement and ties Law and his dad had with Doflamingo. That told me that Law couldn't be trusted. I don't care how much Oichi loved him the facts were that Law had been working with that man up until his high school years when Oichi started to attend school." Mikey frowned and sighed. "So...I did something terrible...in order to make sure Law was true to his word about cutting those said ties I had to hurt my little sister..." Mikey looked at Dante and Zach. "I stepped into a argument of theirs and told Oichi about Law." Dante's eyes widen. "You did what...!?" "I told her that Law was working with Doflamingo papa. I know I shouldn't have but it gave Law a great chance to prove me wrong." Dante frowned at Mikey. Zach crossed his arm "Mikey..."

"I told Law not to contact Oichi because it would get him distracted from achieving his proof. I told him not to come back until he had gathered everything he needed to prove to me...to us...to Oichi that he wants to start over and start a life for her. I know I went against what you told me not to do and I know I hurt Oichi and I owe her an apology but, if you're going to punish or threaten anyone it should be me...not Law." Dante sighed. Zach sighed shaking his head.

Dante walked up to Mikey who was looking down. "I'll come up with a punishment for you later. For now, go and apologize to your sister. You tell her word for word what you did." Mikey nodded. "You better" Zach said to him.

Once Mikey left Dante glared down at Law. "You have better gather go good proof or this will not end well for you." His purple eyes flickered slightly. "I don't care how much it would hurt her. I don't care who's fault it is. I will beat the living shit out of you if you ever make her cry again." Zach glared at law more. Law frowned and looked away from both Dante and Zach.

Dante turned his attention to Corazon. "As for you..." Corazon jumped as Dante walked to him. He grabbed Corazon by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the wall. "I don't give a damn if Doflamingo is your brother. Niko sees you as his grandfather so you will stop neglecting him and not treating him like he's a mistake. You got that?" He glared deadly at Corazon who nodded quickly. Zach was just too pissed off "I so wanna kill someone right know..." He turned to the basement and walked downstairs. Zach reached the bottom before Mikey could walk into Oichi's room "Mikey wait"

"Yes dad." Zach gave him that look and smirked "Grounded" he said to him. Mikey's eyes widen.

"Grounded? For how long? "Oh you are grounded for couple of weeks" Zach turned and headed back upstairs. Mikey sighs and shrugs. "More time for me to catch up on some reading lessons." He says walking into Oichi's room.

Back upstairs Law handed Dante a flash drive. "This is it?" Law nodded. "Even though you have Grand Line, Doflamingo still has ties to people. If something came up missing it wouldn't have been good for us. On that drive is all of his hide outs. Names of the spies he has everywhere including the school. It has the locations of his factories and other things I'm sure you can find useful. I have pulled everything I can from each location."

He looked at Dante, right in his eyes. "I will do anything to stay with Oichi. I will give up my old life happily if I can start over with her. I don't care about Doflamingo or the crap he is doing now. I just want to be with Oichi and our children." Dante looked at Law's stern expression and then smirked. "Ha...alright. I'll go confirm this information now. Until then count your lucky stars Mikey took up for you." Dante turned and left. Law sighed. "Sorry Corazon..." Corazon smiled. "It's okay. Go make up with Oichi. I'll go finish the last task for now." He waved by and left. Law smiled and walked downstairs just in time to see Mikey walk out with a red face. His cheeks were red just like his was. He was also holding Niko and Kaeden who were laughing at him. "Haha! Uncle got beat up by mama!" Kaeden says laughing. Niko clapped his hands laughing until he saw Law. "Daddy!" He reached for him. Law smiled and walked to him and rubbed Niko's head. Niko purred slightly making Law chuckle. He looked at Kaeden who was looking away from him. Law sighs as Mikey walks past him with the boys.

Law walked in the room and closed the door behind him. Oichi way laying down on the bed curled up. She was sniffing. "Stupid brother...Stupid Law..."

Law walked over to her and rubbed her side. "Ichi..." She turned to him. "You two...how could you both do that to me?" Law frowned. "I'm sorry Ichi but, I wanted to do this to prove to your brother and your father that I wanted to start a new life with you. I wanted to leave my past behind and start a new future..." He reached down and rubbed Oichi's stomach. "I want to start my new life with you as my wife and with more children so our family can grow even more." Oichi sat up. "Really?" Law nodded. "Did you think I was just ignoring your messages. I know that Gaara picked the name Naomi for our daughter. I know about Niko making a new friend. Conner right? I also know about our house and don't worry. I have that taken care of as well." Oichi looked at him. "You do?" Law nodded and rubbed her cheek. "You sent me some of the houses you wanted but I think I found the perfect one for us and our growing family. It's not to big or to small. It's a little bit in the county area but I think you would like it." Oichi smiled and nuzzled up to him. "I missed you so much." "I know. Sorry for worrying you. I wont be leaving you anytime soon." Oichi giggled a bit before she gasp and flinched in pain.

"Oichi?" Law eyes widen slightly as he felt Naomi moving around. "She's...moving!?" Oichi nodded. "Y-Yeah...she's become quite active in the last weeks but it's hurt when she moves around." Oichi says placing her hand over his. "She must be happy to see you." Oichi says flinching again. Law frowns and rubs her stomach. "Easy baby girl. Don't want to hurt mommy to much do you?" Naomi stops moving, allowing Oichi to sigh out. "Papa said my body must be sensitive or something. She's making bruises on my stomach to..." Law kissed her forehead. "I'll give you a checkup tomorrow but until then we have another matter to talk about." "We do?"

Oichi quickly found herself pin down on the bed. "I remember in a text saying that you and Gaara shared a kiss?" Law says frowning. Oichi blushed and looked away. "It...It wasn't...I mean...um..." Law smirks and kisses her tongue first. Oichi shivered as she felt Law's tongue play with hers. She moans slightly as she felt his hands travel down her side and down to her thigh. Law separated from her and chuckled at her flustered face. "So tell me...who's better? Me or him?" Oichi pouted. "Y-You of course..." Law chuckled as he kissed her once more.

Jess and Sabo were currently on their way to Zach's. Elvira in the back was in her booster chair snacking on crackers. Sabo kept looking at his left side of his hair with a big frown. He had gum stuck in his left side. Jess glanced at him and sighed "That's what you get for sleeping with gum in your mouth"

"Yeah yeah..." He mumbles. "I don't know why you want Oichi to cut your hair instead of me" jess pouted "But she does know how style hair" she giggled.

"Just hope she doesn't bite my head off..." Sabo says frowning. "Mama we going to poppa Zak?" Elvira asked from the back, Jess smiled "Oh yes, and poppa Dante" Elvira frowned "Grandma said dant isn't my poppa anymore..." Jess frowned "Well Zach isn't really your grandfather but you still call him it so its okay if you call Dante it I don't think he would mind" Elvira smiled "Okay mama"

Reaching Zach's, they got out of the car. Sabo had Elvira in his arms as they walked to the front door. Jess knocked on the door. Inside, Zach was just getting back upstairs hearing the knock he signs and walked to the door as Dante was in the living room. Zach answered and smiled "Hello" Jess smiled "Hello Zach" Elvira smiled "Poppa Zach!" Zach chuckled taking Elvira from Sabo's making him frown. Jess and Sabo walked in. Zach closed the door "What's up?" Zach asked with a smile, Jess sighed "Well Sabo was stupid enough to sleep with gum in his mouth. His whole left side has gum stuck in it" Sabo pouted with his arms crossed. Zach laughed "I see" "So he wants Oichi to fix him up" Jess looked into the living room "Hello Dante"

Dante simply waved. Zach looked at her "By the way, laws back" Jess's eyes widen "Law's back...?" Then she bit her lip and marched past Zach pissed. Sabo sighed "Jess!" Zach sighed and walked in the living room with Elvira. He sat down with her on his lap, Elvira looked and smiled "Hi Pop pop!" she smiled at Dante. "Hello Elvira." Dante says before getting up to head to the lab. He had a strange sensation poking at his brain. More importantly he needed to find out what information Law had.

Law and Oichi were making out, stripping out their clothes. Law was careful touching her stomach, not wanting to cause her to much uncomfortable. He had quite the surprise for her.

Suddenly the door was pushed open making them jump, Jess stood their glaring at Law, ignoring the fact that he was in nothing but boxers and her in nothing but bra and undies "Why you son of a... You better give me a reason why you left Oichi" Sabo sighed appearing behind her "Jess the twins..."

Oichi sat up frowning. "You have got to be freaking kidding me...can't you kick his ass later!?" Jess just stared at him and sighed and stepped over hugging him "You stupid idiot..."

She pulled back and smacked him on the head, it wasn't hard all "feel your nephews" Law blinked and smirked "Boys eh?" he touched Jess's tummy Jess giggled "yup! We are naming them Draco and Draven"

"Good names." Law says. Oichi was already up putting on her panda night shirt that went down to her knees. Jess looked at her "Sabo was an idiot and slept with gum in his mouth and now he has gum all over his left side of his hair. He wants you to fix it"

"I don't care what Sabo did. I'm not doing it." Oichi snapped and crossed her arms. Jess sighs "Oichi" Sabo frowned. "Come on sis. I need this gum out my hair." "Well you shouldn't have been sleeping with gum in your mouth idiot. I told you about that many times over." Sabo pouted. "Don't do that. I can't ask the twins. They are with their mom and sisters. I can't just go over there..." Oichi looked at him pissed. Making him jump back a bit. "I want to have sex with my man! I don't care about your stupid hair problems! I don't come kicking your damn door down when you're having your having sex with Jess!" Oichi huffed out. Jess blushed "Im sorry..."

Law chuckled and pulled Oichi over to him and kissed her forehead. "Finally having some mood swings I see. To cute. Don't worry we have all the time in the world. Take care of his hair." He rubbed her stomach. Naomi was moving around from Oichi's random outburst. Oichi flinched in pain a bit. Jess frowned "Its still hurting you?"

"Naomi's movements are hurting her a bit. She'll be fine as long as she calms down a bit." Law says rubbing her stomach. Jess frowned "I'm sorry Oichi..."

Oichi sighs and gets up. "Fine..." She marches over to Sabo, grabbed his ear and drag him to the bathroom. "Between you and Mikey I don't know who is stupider..." She growled out. Jess whistles "Well..." she turned "Surpise me" she walked out of the room.

Moments later the door to the bathroom opened up. Law was on his tablet catching up on work when he saw Sabo being pushed out the room. His hair was short now on the right side where his scar was and his remaining hair was pushed to the left side. "Nice job Ichi." Law says as he watched her drag Sabo to the door. Without a word Oichi tossed Sabo out the room and slammed the door shut making Sabo sigh. "Well...thanks sis..." He says walking up the stairs.

Upstairs, Jess was sitting next to Zach. Her head was on his shoulder. She fell asleep. Zach was smiling slightly, Elvira on his lap also sleeping. Sabo coming up the stairs he went to the living room and stopped in the living room to see the scene before him. he frowned. Zach looked up at him and smiled "Sabo, I think the girls are tired"

"I see that." Zach chuckled softly "I think you should stay the night, I have to give Jess a checkup anyways tomorrow so just stay the night here"

Sabo sighs. "Fine." Sabo sits next to Jess she moved to him and lays on his side cuddling up to him "Mhmmmm..." Zach smiled and got up with Elvira in his arms, he turned back around and placed Elvira on the couch gently then turning to the Otam opening it taking out a light blanket covering her. "well there's a guest room, you know where it is" he walked away to the kitchen to make something to eat.

Oichi was pouting as she cuddled up to Law. "This is why I want my own house..." Law chuckled and pulled off her night shirt. "I know. In due time but for now lets finish up what we started it." He grabbed her hand and placed it on his lower part. Oichi blushed then her eyes widen as she felt something else. She turned around and pulls his boxers and looks down. Her face got redder. "You...You got more?" Law smirked. "You said you like the first one. So I got another one." He flipped her over as lust takes over him. "Don't worry..." He pins her hands up above her head. "I'll make sure you enjoy it ten times better."

Later Sabo as Jess on the bed in the guest room. He had strip her, she was nothing in but her forest green panties and Gray night shirt Zach gave him that was Oichi's. Elvira was on a 6'inch memory foam mattress that was against the wall in Pajama's that was in the guest room. Both the girls were sound asleep. Sabo smiled down at Jess as he sat down next to her. He reached down his hand and rubbed her tummy gentle but his eyes widen and stopped his hand as he felt movement. The boys were moving.

Sabo smiles. The door open as Zach peeked in "Dinner is almost done, you gonna eat something Sabo?"

"No. I'm fine." Sabo says. "Mhmmm food... save me a plate please" Jess's voice made both chuckle at her "alright Jess" Zach closed the door.

In the morning, Zach was up making breakfast, it was 7am. Dante was already up sitting at the dining table with his coffee and tablet. Niko was on his booster high chair pouting. He wanted to sleep with Oichi and Law last night but Mikey wouldn't let him. Kaeden was sitting next to him frowning as well as he played around in his food. Mikey was into a book when he noticed Niko about to push his bowl of cereal over in a fit. "Niko no. You will get to see your mom and dad in a second or two." Niko crossed his arms getting upset. "I want daddy!" Dante sighed. "Not now Niko. Your dad will be up in a minute. If you throw a fit I'll pop you and put you in a corner. Understand?" Niko looked down. "Ok..." He mumbles.

Minutes later, Law walked in making Niko happy. "Daddy!" He reached up to him. Law smiled and rubbed his head. Zach turned to sneered at him and looked away cooking.

Ignoring Zach's look Law tried to rubbed Kaeden's head but Kaeden moved away. "I'm not hungry..." He says before getting up and quickly leaving the room. Law frowns but sighs. He understood why Kaeden was giving him the cold shoulder.

Sabo came downstairs with Elvira in his arms, walking in Elvira smiled "Uncle law!" Sabo placed her in another high chair next to Niko. Law smiled slightly at her as he fixes himself a cup of coffee.

Zach looked at Sabo "where's Jess?" Sabo smiled softly already filling up a bowl of lucky charms for Elvira "Still sleeping, she's tired more" Zach hummed "I see, when she is up and fully awake I'll give her the checkup." Law looked at him "I'll do it, I missed out on it" Zach frowned and looked away. Elvira frowned "poppa anger with uncle law?" Zach sighed "Yes sweetie, personal reason" Elvira frowned but smiled as Sabo put her bowl in front of her Elvira right away digs into her bowl.

Zach finishing the bacon, he started on the eggs "Dante how would you like you eggs?"

"Fried." Zach smiled "Oh by the way Darcaniea is gonna be stopping over for lunch" Niko's eyes widen to hear his auntie's name. "Alright." Dante says

Zach looked at Sabo "Go wake up Jess Sabo" Sabo nodded and walked away. Niko and Elvira were both finished eating. Zach smiled "let's get you guys down and on the couch, you wanna watch cartoons?" Elvira giggled "DC superhero girls!" Zach chuckled. He put Elvira down who rushed to the living room. And he put Niko down "go on, go join Elvira" he smiled down at him rubbing his head. Niko frowned but walked into the living room.

Elvira was already on the couch waiting she was jumping in her seat happy, she sees Niko walk towards her "Niko sit with me" Niko sits on the floor in front of the couch.

Zach walked over and turned the tv on. Put it on the Disney channel as DV superhero girls was on. Elvira clapped her hands "yay! Fun! You will like Niko." She smiled. Zach smiled and stepped away.

Upstairs, Sabo sat next to Jess shaking her slightly "Babe it's to get up" Jess hummed "mhmm what time is it?" "It's around 7am, come on love get up" Jess sighs and sitting up and looked at Sabo and her eyes widen making him blink at her "Sabo... your..." she reached and touched his side "I never noticed the scars on the side of your head... maybe because your hair covered it up" Sabo flushed "Do you like it?" Jess smiled "You look sexy, like a bad boy all you need is a black leather jacket and bam!" she giggled, Sabo smirked and kissed her, she kissed him back "I love it Sabo, Oichi did good" Sabo chuckled and got up "Come on food is ready" Jess smiled and got up with Sabo's help. They then headed downstairs.

Elvira was giggling at her show but, Niko was bored. He got up and walked to his play corner, where some of his toys were. Elvira frowned slightly but went back to watching her show. Niko sat in the corner and pulled out his coloring pad. He smiled as he opened it up and flipped to a picture him and Conner was working on at school. "HeeHee..." He pulled out his crayons and started to color.

In the afternoon Jess and Sabo were in the shower together upstairs while Zach was watching Elvira. Mikey was doing dishes as a chore. Law was downstairs to see if Oichi was awake yet. Kaeden still hasn't come from Mikey's room and Niko was on the floor laying on his stomach as he watched TMNT marathon series. Dante was still at the table looking through his tablet. Zach sat beside him putting a rapped plate down on the table mostly for Oichi, it was still warm "so whatcha looking at? You've had your nose in it during breakfast?" "It's just work as usual." Dante says signing his name on some things. Zach nodded looking at the kids in the living room. He gets up "Watch the kids for a moment..." He walked away.

Reaching Mikey's room, he opens it and steps in. he sees Kaeden on Mikey's laying there. He frowned and stepped over kneeling down "Kaeden you don't wanna join the others?"

Kaeden shakes his head. Zach sighed "you angry at Law for leaving?" Kaeden nods slowly. "Me too, I'm upset with him also but... he had a good reason too. Law left to help your mother..." Zach said to him. Kaeden clings to the blanket. "He made mama cry...just like daddy did...He's a butt face." Kaeden says frowning. Zach chuckled softly "Yeah a big butt face isn't he?"

Kaeden didn't answer him. Zach stand up "well if you don't come down for lunch in an half hour, I will come and get you or Dante will come and get you" he turned and left the room closing the door.

Law was rubbing Oichi's stomach as she slept. She was still out cold from last night and earlier, something he didn't mind. He got up and grabbed his bag. While he was out and about he had stopped in Dolton's kingdom and picked up some new herbs. He also made new medicine for Oichi after Naomi was born. He pulled out a small jar and opened it. It gave out a sweet mixture of banana's and kiwi. The texture was pink and soft. He pulled the blanket back on Oichi and turned her over gently. He starts rubbing the texture on her stomach when he heard her phone ring. He reached over her and looked at it. He frowned when he sees Gaara's name. He shakes his head and place the call on mute, to let it ring.

Oichi mumbles in her sleeps as she starts to open her eyes. "Law?" Law smiles. "Hey. How was your sleep? Are you hungry?" Oichi shakes her head. "No..." She closes her eyes. Law chuckles as he rubs her stomach. "How are you feeling?" "Naomi is moving...but it doesn't hurt." Oichi says opening her eyes again and looking down. Law nods. "Yeah? Then this herb is working good." Oichi sat up. "Herb?"

"Don't worry. Dante gave me the okay. He tested it and all that and deemed it okay. This will help with your sensitive skin while Naomi is moving. It will take away the pain and minimize the bruises." Oichi looked down at her stomach. "Is she ready to come? She's being active a lot. Shouldn't that be some kind of sign?" Oichi says frowning. Law rubbed her head. "Calm down Ichi. Naomi will come when she's ready. It's not rare for a baby to be active. All in all this gives you more proof that she will be really heathy even in her small state." Oichi sighs and lays down. "I'm tired..." Law smiled and got to get her a night shirt. "When you wake back up we can go check out the house." Oichi looks at him. "We have a house?" "Kinda. Its not fully ready yet but, Corazon is getting it up to date. If you want you can call Kid. I know you like his work and he might get things done faster." He grabs a plain black night shirt. "Come on, Can't sleep naked all the time now." He helps Oichi and places the shirt over her.

"I don't think I can bear Zach and his glances and Kaeden won't talk to me." Law says lying beside her. "Kaeden won't!?" Oichi turns over and cuddles up to him. "Mmm...I'll talk to him later." Law rubbed her back. "He must hate me for leaving you like that. Everyone is becoming overly protective of you." Oichi mumbles something before falling back to sleep. Law chuckles and kisses her head.

The front door opened and Rick stepped in as Darcaneia walked in behind with the black and white car seat on her arm. She smiled and walked in the living room to see Elvira and Niko. She smiled "Hello" Elvira turned and smiled "Auntie!" Niko was about to say hi until he saw the car seat. He frowned slightly.

Darcaneia chuckled and walked around the couch and placed the car seat on the car. Zach stepped over right away looking down at Ebony, she was wide awake. She had that blank stare on her face that made him chuckled "She's processing everything" Darcaniea nodded and sat down next to Niko who right away crawled on her lap, her tummy was down now. Darcaniea held him and kissing his head "What you doing Niko what's this" she looked at the drawing book he head. "Picture...coloring..." He says mumbling a bit.

Rick sat on the floor "she's been awake since 9. She slept peacefully not waking up crying, she barley cries just slightly fusses" Zach smiled "I can see she won't be a loud one" Jess and Sabo came down stairs clean and freshly dressed. Jess smiled to see Darcaniea was here with Rick and Ebony. She skipped over and literally pushed Zach away making him laugh "Ha!" Jess smiled down at her niece "Awww she's cute!" Ebony blink up at her and she smiled up at her aunt "Awwww she smiled at me" Darcaneia smiled "she's so quite" Jess reached down and picked her up, Ebony was wearing a cute newborn black with silver heart onise on her with a matching headband. "Awww her outfit is so cute..." Elvira pouted "Mama! I wanna see baby" Jess smiled and walked over sitting next to Elvira who was standing on her knees and looked down at Ebony. Ebony was looking up at her with a smile. Elvira smiled "She pretty" Jess chuckled. Darcaneia smirked "You know, in away Ebony is her sister" Zach nodded. Elvira blinked "sister? But... auntie is auntie..." Jess smiled softly "Yes but auntie and mama share the same dna code so in a while Darcaniea is right Ebony is like your sister" Elvira smiled "Sister!" they all smiled at her. Zach sighed and took out her phone and dialed pizza hut number "I'm ordering pizza hut" Jess grinned "Pepperoni, mushroom and extra cheese!" Elvira giggled "Yeah!" Zach shook his head and looked at Dante "You want your own?"

"No. I'm fine." Zach nodded and walked outside to talk to the person better. Darcaniea looked to see Law walk in and her eyes widen "what the..." Rick right away stood up and was about to charge him when Darcaniea tripped him making him fall, Niko was laughing at Rick.

Law rolled his eyes and started to walk to the kitchen. Jess stood up with Elvira in her arms "Rick... get out. Don't need you attacking him with the kids in here get out know" Rick bite his lip and left the room and outside rushing to a tree punching it.

Inside Jess looked at Law smiled softly "Law you wanna see your niece Ebony?"

"...Sure." Jess smiled as he stepped over and looked at her, he looked up and smiled at him. Her eyes were so wine red. Jess sat down with her "Zach said your gonna give me a check up? Elvira jumped at Law, he smiled and caught her holding her as she hugged "Uncle! Me miss you!" "Yes, I see that."

Jess could feel her phone vibrating in her back pocket making her sigh "Sabo can you get my phone from my back pocket?" Sabo nodded and walked over as Jess sat up. He took the phone from her back pocket, he looked "Its Gaara" Jess sighed "Here take her" Sabo smiled and took Ebony from jess and jess took her phone answering it "Yes Gaara?" "Jess, Oichi isn't answering me... its making me worry" Jess sighed "She's sleeping Gaara, I'm at Zach's. Let her sleep okay?" she heard Gaara sighed happily "Alright, why are you at Zach's?" Jess sighed "Sabo was an idiot and slept with gum in his mouth so we came here to have Oichi fix up his hair..." Gaara was laughing "Hahaha really?! Wow! Oh I'm planning on to take Oichi out today" Jess frowned and right away walked away making eyes follow her and she stepped out in front of the house closing the door "Gaara I don't think that's a good idea..." if she could she could feel Gaara frowning "What do you mean? Why?" Jess sighs and sat down on the step "Gaara... Law is back..." she listened and she hear Gaara frowning and even a soft sadden sniff 'is he crying?' "Gaara...?" "Oh I see... that's properly the reason why she isn't answering me... alright talk to you later" he hanged up on her making her frown. She sighed getting up and opening the door stepping in. she sighed "Law come here" her voice was stern making the others eyes widen. Law frowned and put Elvira back down and walked over to her "Whats up...?" Jess looked up at him with a frown and then smiled "I'm ready my check up" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Uh...okay..."

Zach stepped inside "alright someone look out for the pizza I'm going down to the lab" Jess smiled "Zach good timing, can we use the lab for the check up" Zach blinked and looked at Law "Sure, he'll be using it a lot for Oichi's check-ups" Jess smiled "Sabo give Ebony to someone and bring Elvira!" Elvira giggled "Yay! Gonna see brothers!" she was rushing over to Jess. Sabo smiled and looked at Dante who walked over and sat down on the chair with his tablet still had his nose it in, Sabo stepped to him and placed her on Dante's lap and walked away, Jess, Elvira, Sabo and Law followed Zach. Ebony smiled up at Dante "ahhh.." she made a cute little soft nose making Darcaniea giggled "Awwww"

Dante sighed and got up with Ebony in his arm. He placed her back down in her car seat and started to walk to the front door. Niko watched him. "Pop go work!?" Dante shook his head. "Pop needs smoke." He says walking out.

Down in the lab, Jess was laying down on a medical exam bed with Sabo next to her, Elvira was on his lap. As Law was using a new type of holo ultrasound screen and device. Zach told him to push the button on the side to get it going. Law blinked and pushed it as holo ring appeared over Jess's tummy. Jess smiled "Wow this is new" Elvira giggled "pretty" they can see the twins, Jess smiled "Sabo, Elvira look..." Sabo was grinning "My boys..." Elvira giggled "Brothers!" "Your boys are 24 weeks, 6 months. This stage of pregnancy is particularly exciting, because it's around now that your babies' hearing becomes more developed. Before now, they may have heard your heartbeat, and other sounds from your body like your tummy gurgling. But soon, they'll be able to hear your voice, which will help them recognize you after they're born. Your twins will also hear some sounds from the world around you, although not as clearly as they'll hear your voice. Research suggests that if you play music while you're feeling relaxed throughout later pregnancy, the same music may help to soothe your babies after they're born. At 24 weeks, your twins have distinct lips and their eyes are formed. However, your babies' true eye colour won't be revealed until well after the birth, when they're about nine months old. Even this early, your babies' milk teeth are already well-developed, and the tooth buds for their permanent teeth will soon form. You'll probably see your twins' first teeth break through their gums about five months to seven months after the birth, though it can happen much earlier or later than this.

Your twins still aren't completely ready to breathe air, but their lungs are continuing to develop and mature each day. Their other organs, such as the pancreas and liver, and glands which produce hormones, are still growing. As your babies grow, you may start to notice stretch marks on your belly, hips and breasts."

Jess sighs "Alright getting stretch marks on my tummy, River needs to make some more cream..." Elvira was staring at her brothers on the screen "When are coming?" they chuckle at her "In June hunny, 4 months away" Elvira frowned "Too long..." Law looked at the buttons and saw a camera one. He pushed and the holo ring made a clicking noice as a photo came out of the chair. Law chuckled and took it handing it to Jess "Well here you go, I'm gonna go and check Oichi" Jess smiled "Alright thank you law" Law turned off the holo ring and screen walking away. Zach stepped out of the other room "let me see" he smiled, Jess showed him the picture. He smiled "There getting big, just 4 months now" Jess smiled "Yeah"

Downstairs, Oichi woke up from a phone call. She groans as she rolls over. She grabs her phone to see Gaara calling. She smiles slightly as she answers. "Hi Gaara." "...Oichi...is Law really back?" "Yes, he came back last night. Are we still on for tomorrow? You said you wanted to take me somewhere?" "But Law's home." "So?" Oichi sat up. "Just because Law is here doesn't mean we stop hanging out." The phone was pulled from her hand. She looked up to see Law frowning. He looked at her phone and placed it over his ear. "Well...as long as Law doesn't mind..." Law hung up, making Oichi frown. "Law!?" "What? You kiss him and now you wanna date him?" "No, I don't but, since you were gone Gaara has been taking very good care of me. We had plans you can't expect me to cancel on him." Law sighs. "If he touches you..." "It will be fine Law. Besides you were going to let me go anyways." She lays back down. Law raises an eyebrow. "How do you figure." "Because that's where you and Kid are alike sadly, you let me hang around any guy you know that won't woe me away. You both put Gaara on that list." Law rolled his eyes. "I guess..." Oichi stuck her tongue out. "Can I see the house?" Law grabbed his tablet and pulled the house up. "Here." Oichi took the tablet and looked at it.

Oichi looked through the pictures. The house was quite big. She read the description

"A 4 bed room house plan - with a 5th bedroom option upstairs with a side-load garage. The foyer gives you views through to the back, including the family room with fireplace and built-ins. The master is on the main and has beautiful double tray ceilings and his and her walk-ins. It also has access to the covered rear terrace. The kitchen has great views to the back of the home and is centrally located to the formal dining room, the breakfast area and the screened porch for al fresco dining without the bugs. The outdoor kitchen is a nice touch. Upstairs, there are two beds plus an optional third bedroom and media room. The garage has parking for 3 cars. The doors are 9' wide and 8' tall and the garage has 9' ceilings, giving you great clearance for your vehicles." Oichi smiled.

"Wow Law...it's really good! We don't need the media room though and the fireplace is a bit iffy. You know Niko likes to adventure around." Law chuckled. "Yeah. We can spilt the media room. Another bed room or office for us." Oichi nodded as she looked at the pictures. "I wanna have Kid do whatever is left. I also want Corazon to watch Niko for the day. He needs to spend more time with him." Law nodded. "Alright." He took the tablet from her making her pout. "I get some rest. I can tell by your completion that you haven't been getting any rest. I'll bring you some food down." He says leaving.

Hours later around 2pm, Gaara was sitting on Jess's and Sabo's doorstep waiting for them to come home. His shouldrs strugged he deeply sighed biting his lip 'laws back...' he can hear a car pull up and park 'their back..' not lifting his head up he heard a dar door open and then closed. Then hearing footsteps that sound like high heels then seeing a pair of feet stop infront of him, with black heels ankle boots. He blinked "Gaara?" he lifted his head and his eyes widen. A gorgouse girl, her skin was sun kissed tan mistly from tanning in the sun. her eyes were a light shade of green. Her hair was black on the top and then blend into red. She had a soft dark red lipstick and prefect lare of eyeliner and soft smoke eye shadow. She had her septum pierced. She had on black blouse that was tuck under her blue denim waist line shorts, black thigh socks and her black ankle boots. She had a luggage in her hand.

Gaara blushed right away "Ultra...?" She smield "You remember me! Gaara its so good to see you!" Gaara stood up and nodded with still a blush on him and she right away hugged, he gasped softly at her hug but hugged her back with a smile "Whatcha been up too? Ultra chuckled and pulled back "well you know doing what I dreamed of doing since I was little. I'm a pro surfer and pro sakte boarder" Gaara smiled brightly at her "Wow! We would have to go skate boarding some time" Ultra smiled with a flush "I would like that" hearing a car pull up they turned to see Jess open her car door gasping "Ultra?!" Ultra giggled and waved "Hey Cus!" Jess was smiling "Oh my god I'll be right here!" Sabo got out and sighed "Another one?" Jess frowned "Don't be mean to her..." she opened the back and let Elvira out who stand their staring at Ultra and Gaara, she gasped and giggled "Uncle Gaara!" she rushed him. he laughed and knelled down as she dove at him. he smiled "Hey sweetie" Jess and Sabo reaching them, Jess hugged Ultra "It's so good to see you? Hows was Hawaii?" Ultra smiled "Its was gorgouse, just got don't doing the surfing championship! And I got 1st place" Jess smiled "I know I saw the video of you surfing!" Sabo blinked "Wait that was your cousin...? The one that you were cheering for?" Jess nodded "Yeah, she's a pro surfer and pro skate boarder" Ultra smiled at sabo "It's a pleasure to finally meet you sorry I wasn't there for the wedding there was a tournament that day..." Jess smiled "Its alright hun, lets all go inside" they smiled at her and nodded, Sabo unlocking the door they all stepped inside.

Once inside they sat down in the room room. Elvira was in her rom taking a small nap. Jess sat on the chiar were Ultra and Gaara sat on the couch next to each other. Sabo was at the wet bar fixing up some drinks. Jess smiled at Ultra "So why the visit?" Ultra smiled at her "I'm here for the skate boarding champtionship and instead of getting a hotel room I could stay with my favorite cousin?" Jess giggled "Of course you can stay here, you can take the 2nd masterbedroom" Ultra smiled "Thank you Jess and Thank you Sabo" Sabo gave a half smile walking over with the drinks he placed the tray on the table, Galaxy Lemonade Slushies. Ultra smiled and picked up her drink "Mhmm looks yummy" she sipped it and she smiled "Lemonade Slushie and the colors are pretty" Jess smiled and took hers sipping it "Mhmm good job sabo I love it" Sabo smiled at her and sat down. Gaara felt her phone vibrate and looked he frowned to see Oichi was calling him. he bite his lip and ignored it. Ultra blinked at him "Is that Oichi calling you? give me!" Gaara gasped "Wait don't!" she snatched it and got up running away while Gaara chased her. ess smiled, Sabo frowned "Elvira is trying to sleep..." Ultra answered it "Hello Oichi?"

"Um, who's this?" "It's me Ultra" she dodged Gaara as he charged at her he hit the wall with a gasp "OW!" Ultra chuckled. "Oh, hi there. How you been and where is Gaara?"

Ultra smiled "I've been good, well Gaara is trying to get the phone form him. Ahh stop it!" she dodged him again "I bump into him here at Jess's" she dodged him again, Oichi can hear Jess chuckled. Sabo was frowning getting up. "Hey, my daughter is trying to sleep" Jess sighed "If she can sleep through our loving making then she can sleep through this" Sabo's face turned red.

Gaara tackled Ultra on the phone making her gasp and he sat on her snatching the phone "Hello Oichi?" "Gaara? I wanted to talk to you about something?" Gaara chuckled nervously "Oh don't worry its fine.. about tomorrow I'm gonna cancel..."

"Cancel? What for?" Gaara frowned and he noticed he was sitting on Ultra and he flushed right away. She was blinking up at him. "Hello? Gaara!?" "Uhm.. Oichi listen we will talk about this later.. I don't wanna piss off law" he hangs up on her.

Oichi frowned looking at her phone. Law walked by her holding Niko. "Why are you staring at your phone?" "...Gaara canceled on me..." She sighs and tosses her phone on the dresser. She gets under the blanket and curls up.

Gaara got off Ultra "sorry...!" he was hiding his flushed face Ultra got up and giggled "Its alright, hey so you mind if I lay down for awhile? And get my stuff all packed in?" Jess smiled "of course" Ultra smiled and walked away. Once she was upstairs and Gaara sighed deeply, Jess smirked "gaara? Do you have a thing for Ultra?" Gaara's eyes and turned to look at her "Of course not..!" Jess and Dabo were laughing at him "Oh please you want her" Jess said to him, Gaara frowned and walked over to the couch and sat down "I'm I an ass?" Jess blinked "No why do you think you are one?" Sabo shook his head. Gaara frowned more "I cancled on Oichi for tomorrow... I just think t would be a good idea.. because of law... all my changes with her went downt he drain... again... I feel... heart broken... but deep down I know I would never be with her..." he deeply sigh and fall sides ways on the couch "I'm pathetic..." Jess shook her head 'gaara...' Sabo sat up "god you're an idiot" he walked away. Jess frowned got up and steppe dto Gaara, lift his head up and sitting down with his head on her lap. He blinked as she run her fingers threw his hair "Gaara... you are not. I understand, you love her but you cant be with her because she is in love with someone else.. I know it hurts but you will find love. Those's ex's don't count" Gaara sighed "Maybe I should call her and say sorry..." Jess sighed as he hit phone to his ear calling Oichi.

The phone rung three times before someone picked up. "BOOOO!" Gaara frowned. "Who is this?" "I Niko! Who you!" Niko yelled through the phone. Gaara moved his phone slightly from his ear Jess blinked "Is thank niko..?'

The phone was quickly taken away and Law's voice replaced Niko's. "What did you say to Oichi..." Law says. Gaara frowned "I told her its best to cancle for tomorrow"

He hears Law sigh. "Look I don't care if you want to hang out with Oichi or not. Unlike Sabo I have full faith that my girl won't be running into your arms. If you two have plans all you need to do is say so." Law says. Gaara frowned "Are you sure...?"

They could hear Niko yelling something. "ME SPEAK DADDY!" "Niko stop that..." Law says. "Oichi's sleeping right now. She was upset and in return Naomi got upset and started moving around. I had to give her something to put her to sleep. She called to tell you that she wanted you two to go out for lunch at another time since we are going to look at the house tomorrow. Other than that, call back later and apologize to her." Law hung up the phone. Gaara frowned and sighed dragging his phone "sometimes I hate him" Jess just shook her head.


	15. Chapter 15

**last chapter**

 **Chapter 5**

March came and gone and it was now April 1st, around midnight. Both Zach and Dante were down in the lab, cuddled up on a large beanbag chair Zach put down for them. Gabby informed them that the tank was showing signs of Rose moving around a lot more, meaning it was just about time. Gabby would let them know when its time. Zach kissed Dante's side, Dante was watching the tank closely. Zach smiled "She's almost here Dante… I can feel it… today is the day"

Dante nodded. Zach kissed his cheek again as Mikey stepped in, Zach turned and smiled "Mikey, did you call Oichi and Law?"

Mikey tilted his head just as Karasu appeared carrying a sleepy Oichi. She yawned as he placed her down. "This better be good…I tired…" Oichi says as Mikey pats down her bed head.

Zach smiled "Rose is showing signs of being ready to born, Gabby will let us know. If you want you can stay here and sleep in the comfy bed right there" he points to it. then suddenly Gabby appeared grinning "little princess Rose is ready!"

Mikey smiled as Oichi rubbed the sleep out her eyes. Dante right away got up and walked to the tank, Zach smirked and walked up behind him. "Gabby go ahead and drain the tank just below the embryo sack and open the tank also just below it.

Gabby did what she was told. liquid was going down and down until it stopped right below Rose. Then the tank's glass went down and stopped below rose. Zach had scissors in his hand and cut the sack as Dante grabbed Rose and her cries began to fill the room. Zach cut the rose on Rose "Okay bring over to clean her, quickly. Gabby drain the rest of the tank and get rid of the rest." Gabby nodded. Oichi was sitting down dozing off a bit as Mikey watched Dante and Zach.

Dante finishing cleaning her, she still had her eyes closed. He wrapped her up in a light purple blanket holding her he turned walked over to Zach. Zach smiled and looked down "she's so cute…" she was started to calm down, Mikey and Oichi stepped over and looked down as she opened her eyes making them all gasp "Oh my God… she's has 2 tone eyes… Purple and red" Rose's right eye was purple and her left eye was red. Oichi yawned. "Well she wouldn't be the first in the family." Dante nodded. "That is true. I would have figured one of yours kids would have gotten it first. Guess we will have to wait a bit longer." Oichi pouted slightly making Mikey chuckle.

Zach smiled looking down at her "Just look at her, she looks so much like us. Can see the slight black hair and the Rose Tan skin…" she was looking up at them blinking and looked right at Dante. Zach was smiling and looked at Mikey. "You wanna hold your little sister?" "Sure. Since I couldn't hold Oichi when she was a baby I'll just make the most out of holding Rose." Oichi smacked his arm gently making him laugh as he walks up to them.

Oichi smacked his arm gently making him laugh as he walks up to them. Mikey open his arms. "Come on let me hold her!" He says excitedly. Zach chuckled. As soon as Rose left his arms and into Mikey's arms her eyes widen and looked right up at Mikey who stared down at her.

"Hi sis!" He says smiling. she breathed heavily slightly and then started to cry. Zach blink "wow…. She's gonna be a daddy's girl" he grinned. Mikey laugh as he gave Rose to Dante.

Rose calmed down and smiled up at Dante and Zach. "Oichi you wanna try and hold her?"

"I really don't think…" Oichi says just as Dante gentle put Rose in Oichi's arm making Rose's do the same thing. Her eyes widen and looked up at Oichi. Oichi sighs mentally. "It's not that I'm not happy because I am but I've been dealing with two fussy children all day. I don't want to make her cry."

She says passing her back to Dante and then shielding a yawn behind her hand. Zach frowned "Oichi…"

"If you would excuse me I really wanna sleep." She rubbed her stomach. "I wish Naomi could hurry and come but I won't hold my breath…" Oichi says sadly as she walked over to Karasu who was waiting for her. Zach nodded "alright see you later" they disappeared. Rose started to yawn making Dante smile slightly at her. Zach smiled "Lets get some newborn diapers on her and change of cute clothes we have for her. Come"

Dante felt a poke on his back and sighed. "You two go ahead." Dante says.

Once Zach left with Rose, with Mikey following Dante turned around to see Gabby's body half forming. "Gabby what is it?" Dante says. "Forgive me for running this moment but you told me to inform you as soon as possible when something happened." "What happened?" "Clones my lord…Two clones have been spotted in the city…" Dante frowned and sighed. "Of all times…do you have the locations of them." Gabby nodded. "I have the location of one but not the other." "Send Balor, I don't care how he does it but tell him to take care of it. Karasu is not to leave Oichi's side. I don't care what she and Law has to say about it. Put all the guards and spies on guard. Nothing gets in Oichi's range. Do I make myself clear?" Gabby nodded. "Yes, sir also sir…it's not confirmed yet but…" She lowered her voice to his Bluetooth mini speaker in his ears. "There have been sightings of Doflamingo..." She says before she quickly disappeared. Dante signed and placed his hands on the desk. He closed his eyes, controlling his breathing. He grits his teeth. "Doflamingo…is your end game starting…"

He took a few deep breaths before he calmed down. "I'll have to deal with this matter later…" He sighs as he made his way upstairs.

A night or two later Oichi was sitting her new bedroom folding clothes. Law, Conner, Kid, Ace, Vivi, Nami and Sanji were over. Sanji was cooking. Vivi and Nami were watching the boys and Law and Ace were up packing some boxes from Law's storage back in Paris. Kid was working on transforming the media room into another bed room and office.

Oichi sighed out. She was happy to have a few moments of silence to herself. She sat on the bed and rubbed her stomach. Other than Jess, everyone's children had been born…when was Naomi going to come? She frowned until Karasu appeared in front of her. "My Lady." "Karasu. Is it still bad?" "I'm afraid so My lady. However, there is some progress. One of the clones has been dealt with. Balor was tasked with that task." Balor appeared next to him. His white hair was hanging out. The mask was covering his face. "My lady." "Balor. Are you okay?" He nodded. "Yes. It was not as difficulted as I would have thought. I do not see how these fools couldn't have taken it out before Sir Terry and Eric were seriously injured." Karasu frowned under his mask as Oichi got up and walked to the window.

"We aren't close Balor so of course it would be easy for you to deal with this. It's why my papa gave this babysitting job to you." Balor chuckled. "You don't need to be to formal with me." "No…I do because it is the only thing that is stopping me from slitting your throat…" Balor and Karasu looked at Oichi to see murder in her eyes. They were already flashing to yellow from red and her hair was turning clothes slowly. Karasu stood up. "My lady…please think of the baby." Balor frowned. "You have some issue you wish to speak with me about?" Oichi grit her teeth and marched to him. "You tried to hurt my sister. I don't know if you remember it and I don't care but the facts are the facts…"

She smacks Balor. "I don't give a damn about what papa did to you but if you even so much as look at Jess the wrong way I'll snap your neck and break you in two!" Karasu grabbed Oichi and pulled her away from Balor. "My lady we have been through this. Take deep breathes. Please do not upset princess Naomi. Balor does not remember those events and even if he did the chip in his head is preventing him from hurting allies." Oichi growled but breathe out slowly. She rubbed her stomach. Naomi was moving a bit. She grunts a bit. Balor stands up. "I shall go inform Law of your discomfort." He quickly disappeared.

Oichi sighs as Karasu leads her to the bed. "Lady Oichi." "Silence…I know." Oichi says laying back and grabbing her pillow. "I'm sorry for losing my temper. It's had to keep control sometimes." "I understand…if you will please excuse." He glances at the window. "Go…I'll be fine." Karasu nodded and disappeared."

Within a couple of days, Zach held a little party for Dante's family and his family. His Childern, Aurora, Chida, Rick and Levis were in the living room sitting down. Levis was holding Ebony with a big smile on his face. Ebony was wearing a adorable black onesie with silver glitter sugar skull on it. The tutu bloomer skirt had multi sugar skulls with some neon orange look to it and the head band on Ebony's head which as almost full head of hair, the headband was neon orange. Aurora and Chida were smiling at him. Darcaniea was in the kitchen making a bottle for ebony. Haley was her way with her daughter. Arcelia. Aurora's daughter was at the kiddle table drawing humming. She was cute, ginger hair with red eyes that she inhered from Zach's side. Zach was upstairs changing Rose into a cute outfit, she giggled as he finishes putting her socks on. Zach had put her in a printed in sparkling Silver glitter onto a onsie. With lavender skirt bloomers, Headband has a beautiful 2.5" grape shabby chiffon flower and a 2" lavender chiffon flower with rhinestone and pearl center, secured to a lavender elastic headband and of course the white suck he placed on her. He smiled and picked her up making her giggled "Aren't you just a precious rose" she smiled at him "Wait until you meet your family, Dante?"

Dante was giving a blank stare at the reports that Gabby was rapidly sending. It was endless. The remaining clone wasn't killing random people like the other one was. It was instead just stalking around. It would appear then disappear like it was scouting. He sighed. 'What could it be doing…'

Zach blinked at him and walked towards him with Rose in his arms "Dante" "Yes? What is it?" Zach frowned "is it the clone…?" "Yes." Dante says flatly. The doorbell rang, Zach looked over his shoulder and looked back at Dante "your mother is here with Garp, come on" Dante sighed as he gets up.

Downstairs, Chida had got to the door and opened it, he smiled and bowed slightly "Miss Lily and Sir Garp welcome, come on in." "Thank you dear." Lily says walking in with Garp.

Darcaniea walked pass them and handed Levis the bottle who took and started to feed his niece. Aurora smiled and looked up "hello Garp, Lily. Father should be down soon with Dante" "It's no rush." Lily says.

Zach and Dante walked downstairs "Lily! Garp! Welcome!" Zach smiled. "Thank you for having us." Lily says.

The door opened and Roxas rushed inside hugging Dante's legs "Daddy!" Dawn stood there "and placed his bags on the floor "I'll pick him up on Sunday bye" Zach waved "Bye dawn" "Good Bye." Dante says as he rubs Roxas head. Dawn nodded and closed the door. Roxas looked up and smiled. "Grandma!" Lily smiles and waves at him. "Ah that's right. Your sisters and the girls have gone back to the island. There were some things I needed. Axel will be here to take some pictures for them. Izzy is with her mother and Florina is with Ronnie and Faye at her therapy session. She said her back has been hurting her." Dante nodded. "Everything is already prepared for Florina. Once she is given the okay that is." Lily nodded and smiled at Rose. "Such a cutie she is. I wish Sammy was here to see this. To have someone else in the family to have two different eye colors. You two sure make cute kids. To bad Dante didn't have to pop her out." Dante shook his head as she laughed.

Zach laughed softly and handed Dante rose who giggled up at him.

Lily smiled. "So cute." Zach nodded "She's a daddy's girl, well daddy is the mommy in away so it can go both ways" he grinned making Dante flush. Roxas looked up at Dante and frowned, Dante noticed him frowning and he knelled down showing Roxas his little sister. Roxas blinked at her "who her?"

"Your sister." Roxas frowned "sister….? Daddy adopted?" Zach shook his head "No Roxas… you're too young to understand but Rose is your Biological step sister" Roxas blinked and reached out poking Rose in her tummy making her eyes widen and looked over at Roxas and smiled grabbing his tiny finger. He gasped at her.

Lily smiled as Garp snapped a picture. "Lily you should take a seat. You shouldn't be on your feet to much." Lily smiled and nodded. Garp took a close up shot of Roxas and Rose before he went to join Lily on the couch.

Rose had let go of Roxas finger, he smiled softly "Sister cute… her name Rose?" They nodded to him Roxas smiled "baby Rose! Cute!" he rushed away giggled. Dante sighed in relief standing up "well Roxas took well of his little sister"

They walked in the living room, Aurora stood up "Awww! Let me see her first" Chida shook his head and staid seated. Rick sighed as Darcaniea went on his lap. Levis was happily feeding Ebony. Garp was taking her picture "such a cute girl isn't she? in away Lily, Ebony is your great grandchild in law" Lily smiled, nodding.

Dante handed Aurora Rose who frowned and fussed, Aurora pouted "she doesn't like me…" Zach chuckled softly "she needs to use to being held by others, all she wants to is to be held by Dante and me, still cries with Mikey tries to hold her. Where is Mikey anyways?" "In his room. Reading." Dante says.

"In his room. Reading." Dante says. Zach stepped to the stairs "Mikey come on down here son, your grandparents are here" he walked away. Zach sat down when his granddaughter Acliea walked to him helding up a panting "Grandpop! Lookey" Zach smiled, it was toddler picture of a red flower "Aww thank you" he reached for it but she pulled back "No for baby!" Zach laughed "Alright give it to me and I'll pin it in her room okay. Acliea smiled and handed it to him and rushed back to her table.

Mikey sighs as he comes from his room. "I was just getting to the good part." Lily smiles. "Mikey dear! How are you." Mikey smiles at Lily. "Hi Grandma Hi Grandpa." Garp chuckled. "You look like a younger Dante. I bet the girls can't keep their hands off you." Mikey shrugs. "They give me a lot of books to read so I can't complain." He says holding up a thick book he was reading. "Mmmm Dante use to read a lot but you're the only one who constantly reads." Lily says rubbing her chin. Mikey laughs as he flashes a smile. "Reading is awesome." Garp chuckled at him. "I wish My Grandson's learned to pick up a book every now and then."

Darcaniea laughed "Sabo does, he reads to Elvira every night" Garp chuckled. "That's a bit different."

Rose was being fussy more in Aurora's arms. Mikey stepped over and gentle took her. She stopped and looked at him. Zach watched "Watch she's gonna cry for Dante" Dante sighed and stepped to Mikey to take but stopped when Rose smiled up at Mikey and giggled at him. Mikey's eyes widen and he smiled brightly. Zach was shocked "Wow finally" Aurora pouted. Chida chuckled "Don't worry sis she will get use to you."

Mikey chuckled and handed her to Dante. "I wish Oichi was tiny like that haha." His eyes then sparkled at Dante. "No, I won't be aging your sister back into a baby…" Mikey pouted. "Not even for a little bit? I'll take care of her I promise!" "No." Lily giggled at Mikey. "Be happy that Rose is tiny so you can hold her until she gets to big to hold. Enjoy those moments." Mikey smiled and nodded. "Got it Grandma. Hey can I call you granny?" Lily crossed her arms and hummed out. "Mmm…I guess that's fine. Granny doesn't sound disrespectful." Mikey nodded. "Yay! Thanks Granny!"

Zach had stepped away to go get Rose's swing. Haley stood up and walked over "Can I try to hold her Dante?"

"Sure." Haley smiled and gently took Rose in her arms, Haley smiled "Dia duit ardaigh beag" Lily and Dante blinked at her "what did you say?" Chida, Levis and Darcaniea smiled at them "That's grividan, she said hello little rose"

"Ahh." Lily says. Rose was looking up at her and did a smile making Haley giggled "aww she smiled at me" Aurora pouted more 'no fair…' Rose started fuss now as Zach came back with her swing putting down. Zach stepped over taking Rose gentle and stepping to the swing placing rose in it making her cry softly. Zach smiled and held up her hit pink nukey and placed it in her mouth, she sucked on it and closed her eyes as Zach turned the swing on slow, it rocked back and forth slowly and Rose drifted off to sleep. Zach smiled "Piece of cake" the girls giggled softly.

Karasu soon appeared with Oichi. She looked tired as he places her down. "Hey sis! You look tired." "Don't make me slap you." Oichi says a bit moody. Mikey laugh. "Scary sister." Lily smiled. "Oichi sweetie. Come take a seat. I'd like to feel Naomi if you don't mind." Oichi sighs and walks over to her. She sits down and rubs Oichi's stomach. Naomi was actively moving around making Lily smile. "Haha she's moving so much now. Is it still painful?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah, but it's not as bad as it was. Even if I'm relaxing she starts moving on her own…" Mikey looked around. "Where's the boys?" "Play date." Oichi says and Law is working…so it's just me."

Zach sat down, Darcaniea looked at her "Did you go out with Gaara the other day?" Oichi shook her head.

"Oh I see, I heard from Jess that he's taking a liking to Ultra" the triplets looked at her "wait Ultra? Jess's cousin? The one that's a pro surfer and pro skate boarder?" Rick, Chida and Levis said at the same time. Darcaniea nodded "Yup, she is a looker too"

Oichi shrugs and frowns. "I don't care anymore. If he doesn't want to hang around me then I won't force him to. Law told him he didn't care and he still doesn't want to come over to help with Naomi's room. It's not like Law is home every day anyways…" She looks down at her stomach. "Freaking prick…" She mumbles to herself. Lily chuckled and pats Oichi's head. "You're stuck in a mood swing dear. You're going to burst into tears if you don't calm down." Oichi nodded. "Sorry…"

"Maybe you shouldn't judge someone just because he cancelled on you" they turned their heads to see an angry Jess. Zach smiled "Jess welcome, where's Elvira and Sabo?" Jess smiled "Sabo took Elvira over at Ace's and Vivi's their gonna watch her for us. After he drops her off, he as to meet up with Koala for job. Something about tracking down someone how hasn't been paying his buys on something which I did question"

Jess stepped over "Oichi, Gaara's mother has been sick…. She found out she has breast cancer" Zach and his children were frowning "Oh my… Karura… has breast cancer…? How far is it?" Jess shrugged "They don't know but she is getting tested today"

"That's sad to hear." Oichi says "And for your information, I wasn't mad nor did I judge him that he canceled on me. I could care less about that. It was more of the fact that he didn't want to come over because of Law. All reasons aside I hope his mother get better." Oichi says half snapping. Lily signs. "Oichi calm down." "I am calm Grandma." Oichi says rubbing her stomach.

Jess sat down next to Oichi holding her hand "I know, he teared in my lap that night it felt like he lost all chances with you all over again. And I'm sorry for getting upset, Gaara still loves you deeply. He just barred his feelings for you, they just recently came back after that kiss you two shared"

"Can we not talk about that." Oichi says sighing. Jess leaned down and kissed her tummy "hello little Naomi, I'm your auntie Jess and your god mama. I cant wait to meet you. mhmm, mhmm" she hummed to Naomi.

Oichi's eyes suddenly widen as Naomi started to thrash around. It was like Naomi was trying to get to Jess right then and there. However, the more she thrashes the more pain it caused Oichi. She tears up from the pain. "Jess stop…p-please…" Oichi says. Jess leans back up and her eyes widen and frowned I'm sorry…." Zach stood up fast "Oichi you alright?" his kids were frowning at Oichi.

Oichi groans out in pain as Naomi moves more. "Hurts…it hurts…" She falls on Lily. Lily panics slightly as Mikey goes to Oichi. "She's…moving to much…hurts…" Oichi groans out. Mikey rubs her stomach and frowns. "She's thrashing around." He then laughs a bit. Lily frowns. "Mikey this is no time to be laughing." "Naomi is happy to see her God Mom." They looked at him. "What are you going on about?" Garp asked. "Well Naomi is as big as she's going to get so…not to mention she's way over due…" He pulls up Oichi's shirt. Jess eyes widen to see something slightly poking out Oichi's stomach. It disappeared then poked out again. Mikey chuckles. "She's trying to get to you Jess. How cool is that. Too bad it's hurting Oichi." Oichi frowns at him. "I'll beat your…face in later…" She mumbles out. Zach chuckled and sat down "Sounds just about right. Jess leaned back down "Shhh, calm down sweetie, shhhh" Oichi blinked and Naomi stopped, Jess smiled and leaned back up "did she calm down?"

"She's not trashing but she's moving a bit. I'm sorry but I'm going home." Oichi says looking pale and exhausted. Mikey nodded. "It might be for the best. Another thrash like that and you might pass out. Can't have that." Oichi swings her foot, trying to kick Mikey but he moves out the way. "Haha. Karasu you'll take my sister home?" Karasu nodded. "Yes, Prince Mikey." He appears behind Oichi. "Madam Lily if you don't mind?" Lily nodded. "Get some rest dear. Try not to push yourself to much. From what I've seen Naomi might be close to coming." Oichi nodded as Karasu helped her up. "Bye everyone. If you will excuse me…" Oichi says before Karasu left.

Jess Sighed and leaned back Chida right away pulled her in a hug making Rick frown at him "Dude brother your lucky Sabo isn't here to glare at you" Chida laughed "Sabo doesn't care about me" Jess shook her head. Ebony had pushed away the bottle away, Levis smiled "she's down Darcaniea" she smiled and got up digs through her black and red polka dot dipper bag and took out a red baby cloth. She stepped over placed it on levis's shoulder he smiled and gentle placed Ebony on his shoulder and rubbed and patted her back softly. The doorbell rang waking up Rose. She spits out her paficer and started to cry. Zach sighed bend down to pick her up, he bounced her to calm her down "Your brother is here love"

"Mikey." Dante says. Mikey walks to the door to let Axel in. He opened the door and smiled. "Hey uncle." "Yo." Axel say walking in. Lily smiled. "Hi Axel. Are you well?" Axel nodded. "Yeah, Alice said she'll send your things back. It seems like 'you know who' is trying to come back to the island so they are fixing that problem now." Lily frowned but then smiled. "Okay dear.

Rose started to calm down, making Zach smiled. Roxas smiled at Axel "Hi uncle!"

"What's up squirt." Zach stood up and walked to Axel "Meet your little niece, Roselletta Lillian Yamamoto Meyers" Lily smiled. "Haha what a wonderful name to have. Quite beautiful indeed." She says laughing.

Zach smiled "Dante thought of the middle name after you and I did have a great great mother named Lillian so she her middle name is named after you and my great great grandmother" Aurora claped her hands together "that's amazing father, its beautiful…" his sons smiled at him, Ebony burped making Levis smiled "Finally that's a good girl let it out" she burped again.

Axel was looking at Rose. "Ha…" He took out his phone and snapped a picture of her. "Sam is going to freak when he learns someone else has two tone eyes. Haha." He quickly sent the picture. "She's quite the cutie though." Rose blinked up at him and smiled she reached her arms out and made a cute baby giggle. Zach smiled "awwww she wants her uncle" the others chuckled

Axel smiled. "Of course. I have great charm you know." He says as he carefully takes Rose. "Haha. Don't worry. I'll teach you how to sugar coat your old man over there. Ahaha." Dante rolled his eyes.

Sometime pass and May came. The first weekend in May on a Saturday night, Oichi was walking down the street with Niko and Kaeden. They were just coming back from the new movie theater. Some new animation with Lego's. Really they had snuck out the house while Karasu and some of the other guards were out doing what they do. Oichi smiled as she walked down the street. She was wearing a blue flower shirt and black leggings. Niko and Kaeden were holding hands as they walked in front of her. They were wearing matching green hoodies and brown shorts.

Oichi sighs as she rubbed her stomach. She was getting worried. From what Dante said she was supposed to be born in January. It was now May and even while Naomi was active in her belly it was hard to know when she would actually come. Kaeden and Niko noticed her sigh and smiled. "Baby sister!" Kaeden says as he goes to poke Oichi's tummy. "When will she come!? Come out Sis!" Oichi giggles. "I'm sure she will come any day now sweetie. Come now, it's getting late, we need to get home before Daddy lectures us.

Kaeden and Niko pouted. "FOOD!" They both said. Oichi laughed. "Okay my little gluttons. Let's stop by Uncle Sanji's and have him make us some food." "Yay!" Kaeden and Niko ran around in circles. "Come now…before it gets to…" Oichi stopped and frown. As a person was standing in front of them. Oichi narrowed her eyes as she grabbed Kaeden's hands and picked up Niko. "Come let's go…" Oichi says quickly turning around and heading to the park. She can tell that, that person was trouble. She needed to get to where people were. "Mama?" Kaeden says looking back. "Yes sweetie?" "Is that your friend?" He asked. Oichi frowned. "It's not sweetie. Just look forward okay."

She pulled them along to the park. She sighed mentally not seeing anyone there. 'Great…usually someone would be here. At least Eric, since he likes sitting in a tree…Karasu is out on a hunt as well…' "Mama your hurting me!" Kaeden says frowning. Oichi stopped. She didn't realize how hard she was pulling Kaeden. She looked down at him as he teared up. "I'm sorry sweetie…I didn't mean to…" She stopped as the person who followed them appeared in front of them. Oichi pulled Kaeden behind her and put Niko down and pulled him behind her as well. "Who are you?" Oichi says. The person had no scent and no aura. The person walked up to them slowly and stopped just in short or a street light that was turning on. It flickered a bit on the person.

Oichi's eyes widen. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. In front of her was another her! It looked like her in every way. Kaeden peaked from behind her. "Mama has a twin!" He says smiling. Niko looked over and frowned. He clinged to Oichi a bit. Oichi slowly backed up with them behind her. "Whoever you are just know, that whatever you do it won't end well for you." The Oichi standing in front of her smiled and suddenly disappeared.

It happened within seconds. All Oichi saw was a flash of madness in the other Oichi's eyes. Her own eyes were widen as she felt herself falling. She could see blood splattering. She could feel the cuts still opening on her skin. Worse off all she can see Niko and Kaeden looking at her with mixed emotions in their eyes. Oichi's eyes started to dimmed out as she finally fell to the ground not moving. Her body was covered in cuts from her neck down to her chest and stomach even to her legs.

The other Oichi appeared a few feet away from her with a blood dripping short sword. Kaeden eyes widen as he looked down at Oichi. "Ma…ma?" Niko frowned walking up to her. He shook her. "Mama? Mama?" Oichi didn't move. Kaeden tears up as he goes to pull Niko away. "Niko no…" Kaeden pulls Niko away from Oichi. Niko frowned and pushed away from Kaeden. "No! No leave mama! No leave!" He breaks free and goes back to Oichi. "Mama! Up!" Niko says shaking her. "Up!" He yells trying to pull her.

His hands covered in her blood as he tried to pull her. The other Oichi chuckled as she walked up to them. "It's no use…your mother isn't getting up…" Niko and Kaeden looked up at her. Kaeden shook looking into her red eyes. Niko frowned. "You mean! You hurt mama!" He charged at her. "Niko!" Kaeden says. Niko tried attacking the other Oichi.

She smirked and grabbed him. Niko kicked and swung at her. "Oh the bastard son of my lover…your almost the spitting image if your didn't have those nasty eyes." "Down! Down!" Niko says kicking and screaming. "I'm taking you with me you little bastard…be thankful I didn't strike you down as well." She turns around with a screaming Niko. "No! Kai! Mama!" Niko cried out. Kaeden looked down at Oichi and back at Niko. He looked down and gripped his fist.

He then ran after the look alike. "Let go of my brother!" He yelled grabbing her by her leg. "Ho? Trying to be brave boy?" The look alike smirked evilly down at him. She reached down and grabbed Kaeden by his hair and tossed him down hard to the ground. "Kai!" Niko says as he kicked at her. "You meanie! I beat you up!" He growls out. "Cute…" The look alike says laughing. Kaeden gets up and charges at her again. "Stop!" He grabbed her leg. "Let my brother go!" Kaeden yelled tearing. The look alike frowned and hit Kaeden in his cheek sending him rolling down on the ground, but it didn't stop him from charging back at her. "Niko! My brother!" Kaeden says with tears rolling down his cheeks. The look alike was getting annoyed as grabbed Kaeden but the collar of his shirt. "Look brat. I don't mind killing you to. You're lucky you're still breathing right now. However, if you keep coming at me I can easily change that." She threw Kaeden to the ground. He hit his head as he landed. "Ow…" Kaeden sniffed as pain went through his body. "P-Protect Niko…he's my brother…" Kaeden says struggling to get up. Niko was crying. He didn't like seeing her brother getting hurt.

Niko scratched the look alike, doing his best to get away from her. She frowned at him. "Be good before I make you look like your brother." Niko didn't listen as he struggled. He then bites down on her hand with his tiny fangs. She hissed in pain as Niko's teeth sunk into her skin. "Fucking kid!" Niko's eyes glowed yellow as his bite sunk in deeper to the bone. The look alike frowned and finally dropped Niko.

Niko fell to the ground and quickly ran to Kaeden. "Kai!" He shook him. Kaeden sat up and grabbed Niko's hand. "Run!" They took off to Oichi. "Mama!" "No, we have to run!" "No! No leave mama!" "We have to! Mama…Mama isn't moving Niko…" Niko frowned as he tears up. They were about to run passed her when they were both grabbed by the look alike. "Not so fast brats. You two must be looking to die today." The looked up at her and shook. Her eyes were dark and cold. They couldn't look away from her eyes as fear ran through them. The look alike smirked. "Just now felling the fear? Haha…" She drops Kaeden and turns to walk away with Niko, who was to frozen in fear to move.

The look alike chuckled. "Mission complete…" Kaeden was getting dizzy now. He crawled to his mother and shook her as he cried. "Niko…she's taking Niko mama! Please wake up!" Oichi didn't move. Kaeden cried more as he shook her hard. "DON'T LET NIKO GO!" He cried out.

Suddenly he felt Oichi's body jerk. Kaeden watched as Oichi slowly sat up. He smiled. "Mama…Ma…" His smile dropped. Even though this was his mother something was off. He watched as a smile came to Oichi's face. "Ooo…it's been soooo long since I've been out. Are you trying to use me to little bitch? Haha…" Her head quickly tilted to the side like she had been hit. She chuckled. "Fine…I'll watch my tongue for now…but you owe me. I don't come cheap." Oichi stood up and looked down at Kaeden. "Ah…one of her little brats…" Kaeden shook at the look she was giving him. "Are you scared of me haha. You should be. If it wasn't for these leash on my neck I'll carve my name in your…" She tilted her head again making her laugh. "Fine, Fine…" She got up. "Man…she did a number on your body. It's lucky your child is still alive." She walked to the look alike. "Hey! You got something I need you cheap knock off!" The look alike stopped and turned her head only to see Oichi already in front of her. With one punch to the face the look alike was sent flying into a nearby tree. She had let go of Niko, who was up in the air.

Oichi caught Niko by the collar of his shirt. "Such a troublesome bastard child…" Niko looked up at her. "Mama…?" He frowned at the look in her eyes. "You not mama! Where mama! Give mama!" He yelled kicking and swinging at her. "Hooo so the bastard son knows? How cute!" The look alike got up and brushed herself off. "How…while Oichi is pregnant you shouldn't even be able to get out." Oichi laughed. "Don't set me up with those bogus rules. I appear anytime I fucking want to. I don't give a damn if this kid's life in danger! I just want to kill and drink blood. Ahaha!" Her eyes turned blood shot as she tossed Niko back to where Kaeden was. Niko feel to the ground. "Owie…" Kaeden frowned and crawled to him. He was still dizzy. "Niko…" Niko got up and ran to him. "Kai!" Niko hugged him but Kaeden pushed him to the ground and covered his head. "No look at mama…" He whispers as he shielded Niko.

Kaeden sniffed as he watched Oichi and the look alike face off. "I'll kill you!" The look alike says running to her. Oichi laughed as she dodges the sword. "So weak!" Oichi grabbed the sword as the look alike swung down on her. Blood ran from the cut. "Pathetic!" Oichi says as snapped the sword in half. She then took the broken blade and swung down at the look alike, slicing her down from her neck to her hip. The look alike gasp but it didn't stop there. "I'll teach you what happens when you try to kill me!" Oichi says as she stabbed the look alike in the chest. They both feel to the ground. Oichi took the blade out and stabbed the look alike over and over again! "AHAHAHA DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIEEE!" She yelled out happily.

Kaeden closed his eyes as he held Niko. This wasn't his mother. He didn't know who that person was. "Mama…help…help mama."

Oichi heard this and stopped just as she was about to stab the already dead look alike in the head. She turned back to the boys as Kaeden cried softly for help. Oichi got up and walked to them, stumbling. The cuts from earlier were bleeding out more. Her face was covered in the other Oichi's blood. She licked her lips as she dropped the sword. "It's been so long since I was dyed in someone else's blood…I want more…give me more…" She reached out to the boys. She then stopped.

Kaeden shook as he cried out for Oichi.

Oichi eyes went dim slightly as she feel to her knees. "…S-Sorry…" she says. Kaeden looks up to see Oichi smiling down at him, tearing. "Mama's sorry…for scaring you…" Kaeden sniffed. "Mama…" Niko looked up and smiled. "Mama!" He wiggled from Kaeden and went up to hug her but she stopped him. "Mama is dirty sweetie…" Niko frowned and held out his hands showing blood. "Niko dirty to!" He goes to hug her despite of the blood on her clothes. Oichi breaths out as her vision goes in and out. "Kaeden…in my bag…hit the button. Call…your…grandpa…" She fell to her side as she black out.

At Zach's, Dante was resting his head from having his new ability being tested randomly. Mikey was watching Rose while Zach was cooking. Dante had left his phone in the kitchen. The panic button started to go off making Zach frown. He walked over to the counter and opened Dante's phone. As soon as he did he could hear Kaeden and Niko crying. Zach's eyes widen "Niko Kaeden calm down, what's wrong?"

"G-Grandpop…Grandpop! M-Mama's not moving anymore!" Kaeden yelled through the phone. In the back Zach can hear Niko yelling for Oichi to wake up. Zach's eyes widen "Dante…" he says softly "DANTE! MIKEY!"

Mikey came walking in bouncing Rose. "What's with the yelling?" Dante also came downstairs rubbing his head. "Something happen Oichi, listen to me Kaeden I need you to tell me where you are can you do that for me?"

"The park…" Kaeden says sniffing. "Good boy, me and Dante will be there soon. Stay by your mother's side" He hanged up "Let's move know, Mikey stay here with Rose" Zach quickly left with Dante.

Mikey frowned and his panic button. He also called Law. He bit his lip in anger, upset that there was nothing he could do but wait.

Kaeden sniffed as he stumbled over to Niko who was hugging Oichi. "Mama no move…" He cried. Kaeden hugs him. "Grandpop…coming…" Kaeden says as he struggles to stay awake. His head was spinning. "Niko…" Kaeden feel down beside Niko. Niko's eyes widen as he started to panic. "Kai…Mama…" He shakes and tears up looking around. "No leave me…" He says as starts crying.

Suddenly, Niko was surrounded by people in black suits. He looked around and sniffed. The people in black started to walk closer to them. Niko frowned and stood up and put his hands over Kaeden and Oichi. "No touch! Leave!" Niko yelled out. He tried to growl out but the people kept closing in. Niko whimpered as he clings to both Oichi and Kaeden.

Just then one of the men fell. Niko's eyes widen as he felt a hand on his head. He looked up to see Dante more pissed than ever. "It's has been quite some time before I had to move like that. I never would have thought I had to use that type of speed again." "PopPop…" Dante looked down and smiled. "You did good protecting them Niko…it's time for you to sleep now." Niko sniffed as he felt a pinch in the back of his neck. Niko feel forward, Dante caught him and lays him down beside Oichi and Kaeden.

Dante got up and looked at the men who stopped short. "Laying a hand on my daughter and grandchildren…Doflamingo has clearly lost his mind…I'll send all of your heads back on a platter as a gift for him…"

The men back up slightly but two men took a step to Oichi, Niko and Kaeden but they suddenly fell to the ground as River stood there with her katana in her hand and the men's heads roll towards the other men, she growled like a dragon. Terry was shielding Oichi, and the boys.

Dante lit a cigarette as he watched the men start walking toward them again. A hand went through one of the men's chest ripping out his heart "River, Terry take her and the boys to Law now!" River nodded picked of the boys and Terry picked up Oichi and both soon disappeared in a cloud of leaves and were gone.

Zach sighed "I think I had enough of Doflamingo" his eyes shined as a group of men charged at him but then all exploded in midair as blood splat everywhere. Dante started to walk to the clone of as men came at him. Dante's eyes went blank as he slipped past the men. The men froze in spot as blood ran down their necks. They then feel to the ground while their heads rolled on the ground. "Nothing but trash…" Dante mumbles as he got closer to the clone's body. More men started to come but they were stopped as some black feathers started to fall. Karasu appeared, slicing the men in half with Balor taken care of the rest of them. Karasu pointed his blade down as he cleans the blood off. He and Balor were injured but it was nothing compared to the failure they were feeling.

Dante looked around as more men came. He sighed. "Your wasting your time. I don't know how much that man is paying you but your all going to die." A man stopped and smirked. "The young master will rule over you. You are nothing but a pebble in the path of his. Even if it takes all of us we…" The man was quickly shot in the head by Dante. He had a silencer on so it didn't make a loud sound. "I'm tired of your mouth." He holds up his hand. "I will show you just how outclass you really are. If your all so willing to die then be my guess…" He snapped his fingers.

The men froze as shadows started to appear around them. They were coming from everywhere circling them. The men started to back up. "It's to late to fear…your lives were lost the moment you took that first step. Die in peace knowing that your 'young lord' will soon follow you." Dante says as his assassins jumps and slay the remaining men. Zach was finishing up ripping out hearts.

Dante walks up to the body of the clone and looks down. He frowned. "Oichi couldn't have done this much damage…did one get loose?" Balor appeared beside him. "My Lord? That the body to the lab. Bring me the samples once everything is done." Balor nodded and he started to collect the clone. Zach appeared next to Dante and licked his lips of the blood and gagged slightly "the blood of the men is disgusting… I would take your blood any day even jess's hers taste like cotton candy…" he smiled.

Dante was walking back towards where Oichi had been found. Zach followed him. Reaching the spot Zach's eyes widen slightly as he watched the grass start to die.

"What the…? Why is the grass like this…?"

Dante sighs and motions one of his men to come to him. "The park is quarantine for the next few weeks. No one gets in here or out until this is cleaned up. Also, the cleanup crew. I don't care for the body's, the heads and brains are all I need. Take them to area 64 on the island." The person nodded as a few more surrounded the area where Oichi's blood was spreading.

Turning away. "I'm going to Oichi…" He says disappearing." Zach sighed and follows Dante.

At the hospital Oichi was in surgery with Law. Kaeden and Niko were taken to the kids ward with Penguin. Men in royal blue suits were coming in. They were at the entrances, back doors, the surgery room Oichi was in, and the rooms the boys were in. Terry was leaning on the wall in front of the surgery door. The light was glowing red. He frowned as he looked down at his hand. Oichi's blood had been on it before it was cleaned off. "Oichi…" River was in the kids ward waiting on the word for Niko and Kaeden.

It wasn't long until Lily and Garp ran in nearly out of breath. She was heading for the counter until one of the men in blue stopped him. "Madam Lily. Lady Oichi is this way in surgery. Her sons are in the children's wards." Lily frowned.

"Take me to my grandchildren then please." The man nodded and led her and Garp to the ward where River was sitting down.

Lily quickly went to the room the boys were in. The guards let her but stopped Garp. He frowned. "Only Madam Lily may come in. Apologizes, it's Lord Yamamoto's order." Garp sighed and frowned.

In the surgery room Oichi was losing blood fast. Her heart rate was low and so was Naomi's. Law was working fast as they finally brought in Oichi's blood. The nurses hooked it up to her and placed an oxygen mask on her nose and mouth. "Doctor…the baby…" "I know." Law snapped. "I know…just do your job and let me worry about that." He says. He frowned cursing himself over and over again. Why was he always placed in this position? Standing over his love one watching their life slip away. He grits his teeth. "L-Law…" Law stops and turns to Oichi. Her eyes were half open but her eyes were empty. "Law…" She says softly. Law frowns and looks down. He then leans down and bumps his forehead with hers. "I'm here Ichi. Don't worry. This time I'm here. I'll safe you and our baby girl. I promise." Oichi smiles slightly before she closes her eyes.

Danni walked in. She was there by herself since she was just getting back from a meeting. Frank was home with the kids. Mikey's panic button only reached her and Lily. She was looking down at her phone at Dawn's number. She sighs. She didn't even know how to explain this situation anymore. She couldn't think of any words to tell her or anyone. She walked in the waiting room and sat down. She placed her face in her hands. "How long must we make her suffer…" She says as she cries softly to herself. More than anything she wanted Oichi to have a normal life but how many time would she had to repeat this? How many more near death situations did Oichi have to go through before she can have her own life?

She sniffed and looked at her phone and texted Dawn. 'I don't know the whole situation but, Oichi is here in the hospital…' She sent. It was the only thing Danni could send without her having her own break down.

"Danni…" Danni looked up to see Dante walk in. Danni frowned and got up and walked up to him. Zach walked in just in time to see Danni smack Dante. Zach frowned at then.

"Are you happy now!" Danni says. "Is Oichi life worth your stupid mission! Is our grandchildren worth your fucking ambition! How many times do our daughter have to go through this shit! What will it take for you to give this up!" Danni says crying. Dante looked down at her. He closed his eyes. "Why can't you let her live! Why Dante! Why! Don't you love her! Don't you want her to be happy!" Dante frowned with his eyes still closed. Zach frowned more and looked at Dante, he doesn't like to see him frown.

Danni reached up and grabbed his shirt. "Please…don't do this anymore…" She pled. Dante's eyes opened to see Danni looking sadder then she had ever been. He hasn't seen her look this way since she heard the news of Dawn's supposed death. He reached up and grabbed her hands. "I know…" He says. "I do love Oichi. My ambitions aren't as important as her life anymore." He squeezed her hands. "Nothing is worth losing her. I'd give my life for her or for anyone of my children…I…I'm sorry." He say making Danni's eyes widen. Zach's eyes widen 'did he just…' he smirked mently 'I think being with me soften him up'

"I'm sorry for putting Oichi in this sort of position. I'm sorry for all the things I've ever done to her. I took her childhood away. I prevent her from having a normal life. I made her a target. I hurt her, I took from her…There isn't enough…" Dante grits his teeth in pain. The chip in his brain was breaking. All of his locked up emotions were coming back. "For the first time in my life…I regret making Oichi's life to hard…" Dante says as tears ran down his cheeks. Zach frowned more he rubbed Dante's back.

Dante looked at Danni was a sad expression as the tears ran down his cheeks. "I don't want to lose them…" He says. Danni sniffs and nods. Dante lets go of her hands and goes to sit down. He places his hand on his heads as the tears flowed freely. There was no stopping them. His heart was hurting more than ever. Zach held him and rubbed his back more "shhh my love it's okay, we won't lose Oichi and Naomi"

In the children ward. Lucci and Jyabura came in. Conner was in his arms. "Where Niko!" He says pouting. "Be quiet for a second." Jyabura says. Conner frowned. "I want Niko!" Conner yelled. Jyabura sighs and shakes his head. "Jeez…" Lucci walked in the hall to see Garp sitting there. River had gone to be with Terry. She could sense how much pain he was starting to be in with this whole situation. Lucci went to the guard at the door and held up a card. It had his name on it with a lotus symbol on it. The guards nodded and allowed him and Jyabura to go in.

Another hour or two past and Lily walked out upset. Garp got up and hugged her. "How are they?" "Kaeden has a concussion and Niko is banged up. Nothing super life threating but…still…" She shakes. Garp holds her tightly. "It's okay Lily. The good thing is that they are both okay. They are okay…" Lily buries her head in his chest and nods.

In the waiting room Danni was on the phone with Frank. Now calmer she was explaining what was happening. "I don't know. No, don't wake them. Yes, I know. I'm sorry for not saying something. I'll be fine but just keep an eye on them and I'll let you know when we get answers. I'll be home soon. I love you to." She hangs up. Dante was smoking. He could feel his chip self-repairing itself. He sighed mentally a bit embarrassed for succumbing to his emotions.

Dawn was rushing in with Jess and Sabo, Gaara was right behind them. Jess had try tears her eyes and her eyes were red, she had a worried and panic look on her face and march right up to Dante and Zach "Where's Oichi!" she demanded. Dawn bite her lip and looked at Danni and rushed to her hugging her "Oh Danni! I came soon as you texted me! How is Oichi and the boys?" Gaara was shaking he was afraid.

"Oichi is still in surgery and Ms. Lily is with the boys so we don't know anything…" Danni says looking down. Dante looked at Jess frowning. "I'm not in the mood for your demanding tone right now. If we knew anything we wouldn't be sitting here right now!" Dante says snapping at her. Dawn frowned at him. Jess turned her head. Danni sighs. "Jess just take a seat please…there isn't anything else we can do but wait…"

Terry walked in with River. "Uncle…" They looked at him. "Go home." Dante says. Terry frowned. "You know I can't until I know Oichi and Naomi is okay…" He sat down with River next to him. "I want to know what happened…" Dante frowned. "I don't know…Kaeden called Zach and said Oichi wasn't moving. When we got there the scene was how you saw it." Danni frowned. "Is it him?" Dante nodded. "Yeah, maybe a last stand which means this isn't it…He'll try again until he has Oichi and Niko." Jess bite her lip and literally was ready to punch the wall but Sabo held her "Shhhh calm down, think of the boys" Jess frowned and nodded breathing slowly. Dawn frowned "Why does he want Oichi so bad?!" Gaara was narrowing at Dante.

Danni bit her lip. "Why is that sick freak so obsess with her!" She gripped her fist. Dante locked his fingers together. "Who knows. Maybe he wants her to have power over me and you. Maybe he just wants something that is proving to be impossible to get. Or…maybe he loves her to the point he'd do anything to get her." Jess growled "That isn't fucken LOVE! It's a fucken sick obsession!"

"There are many reasons why he could be after Oichi. Niko is indeed his son and it's not surprising that he wants Niko. His status could be in danger if Niko was kept alive. So many variables can be played. I just don't know which one he plans on going with…but for now let's not discuss this here…" Dante says. Dawn looked like she was gonna smack him through a wall the same went for Jess but Sabo was getting her calm.

Lily and Garp walked in. Lily was sniffing. "Mother? How are the boys?" Lily looked down. "Kaeden has a concussion and Niko is banged up but they are still running test and what not. I was asked to leave…" Dante frowned. "It's fine. I don't want to get in the way of them. Any word on Oichi?" Danni shook her head. "No…not yet…" Lily looked down sadly. Garp grabbed her hand. "It's going to be fine Dear. Law will take good care of her. He always has." He says leading her to a seat.

Jess couldn't take it anymore, she slipped through Sabo's hand marched up to the wall and punched it with all her strength destroying it. Dawn gasped "Jess!" River frowned "Jess… calm down…" Gaara and Sabo took a step to her when she gasped "Ow!" eyes widen and River rushed to her with Gaara and Sabo, she collapsed as Sabo caught her, she was holding her tummy "Fuck… that hurt…"

Zach stepped over "Sabo go put her in the room down the hall I'll check on her in a moment" Sabo nodded and picked Jess up walking her down the hall. Gaara frowned. Dawn looked worried and followed Sabo. River went back to Terry holding him.

Dante sighed as he motions for one of his men to come to him. "Get Iceburg on the phone for an appointment to fix the wall." The man nodded and walked off. Danni sighed again shaking her head.

In one of the rooms, Sabo put jess on the bed, he was frowning. Jess frowned "Don't look at me like that… I'm sorry.. I was upset and pissed I couldn't help it…" Dawn walked to her side and held her hand kissing it "Its alright dear we understand, you needed to put your anger on something. Better then on someone else" Sabo kissed her "Please babe calm down more… the twins are just moving. I can see through your shirt" Jess frowned and looked down, indeed there was movement her skin was making. She can feel them. Zach stepped in "Jess… how are you feeling?" Jess frowned "I don't know… the boys wont calm down..." Zach shook his head "Gabby"

A digital screen opened and Gabby popped up on. "Nurse Gabby at your service!" "Can you please scan her and see it the twins are okay?" Zach asked her.

"Of course!" Gabby does a quick scan. "Scans show that she and the twins are a-okay!" Zach smiled "Thank you, you can go" Gabby nodded and disappeared. "Stay in her for a little bit calm down, I'll have a nurse bring you some ice cream, sherbet?" Jess smiled "Thank you Zach" Zach smiled back at her and then left the room.

In the surgery room Law was getting ready to do a C-Section on Oichi. Naomi's heart rate was becoming questionable. She was already months overdue. He grits his teeth if he did a C-Section then there is a high chance Oichi wouldn't...He shook his head. "No…I can't think like that. I need them…bring Penguin, Bepo, and Shashi to me now…" Law says.

Back in the waiting room Terry noticed some of the nurses running by in a slight panic. Dante and Danni frowned at this. "What's going on?" Lily asked holding Garp's hand. Gaara frowned "What's happen?" he was worried. Dawn walked back in and frowned notcing this "Danni whats going on?" Zach held Dante "whats happening…?"

Terry frowned and got up. He reached out and grabbed a nurse. "What the hell is going on? Why are you running around?" Terry asked getting angry. His eyes flickered slightly. "Terry calm yourself!" Danni says. Zach frowned "Terry calm your ass down" River tried pulled him away "Terry love calm down.."

The nurse shakes from Terry's tone. "D-Doctor Law is about to do a C-section…he wants his top workers with him. He said he needed someone he trusts since there is a possibly his wife might not make it…" Out of instinct Terry tighten his grip on the nurse nearly breaking her arm. She gasps out in pain. "What do you mean she wont make it!" He yelled out. Lily held her chest as she shook. Danni stood up. "Terry enough!" Zach narrowed "Calm down now!" Dawn and Gaara were frowning at this.

Terry growled as he tears up. He lets the nurse go and goes sit down. "Dammit…Dammit all…" He cries out. Dante clutched his sleeve. "Oichi…"

Danni tires to hold her tears back until she sees Penguin walking in. "Penguin! Please tell me it's not true!" They looked at him. Penguin sighs. "…Oichi lost a lot of blood. I don't know what happened but, it's becoming harder for us to follow Naomi's heart rate. We have to deliver her now, if we don't we may lose her. The only thing is that due to the nature of her injuries…it's hard to say if Oichi will…" He looked down. Dante grits his teeth as he shakes slightly. Zach held him. Dawn was tearing in danni's arm "No…" Gaara bite his lip looking at the floor frowning.

Penguin then looks at them. "No, that's not what I came to say. I came to ask a favor." Terry frowns. "You want to ask a favor when we just learn that Oichi might not make it!" River clings to Terry's arm to keep him calm down. Penguin nodded. "Yes…I want you all to believe in Law." They look at him. "When it comes to Oichi, Law has always worked harder. Have faith in him and his skills. Both Oichi and Naomi will come out okay. He swore it." He then turns to take his leave. Zach looked at him "Wait"

Penguin looked back at him. "Let me and Dante be in the room with him, I have healing serum pills in pack pocket… me and Dante can be back there I can help with Oichi"

Penguin frowned and looked at Dante. Dante had his eyes closed. He was thinking. He opened his eyes and looked at Danni who was looking back at him. He then looked at Penguin. "No, it's fine…I trust that Law will save my daughter and grand-daughter." Penguin smiled and nodded. "He will…please excuse me…" He quickly left

Another hour went by. It was past midnight now. It was Sunday May 3th. The waiting room was silent as they waited for some news. Lily was going back and forth keeping tabs on Niko and Kaeden. Conner was in the room with Niko now. They were sleeping in the same bed with Jyabura watching over them. Lucci was in the room with Kaeden watching over him.

we should…" "I won't leave this place until I know Oichi and Naomi is okay…" Lily says frowning at him. Garp nodded. "Alright…" Jess that was back by the others, she was on Sabo's lap as he held her from behind. Ultra was watching Elvira for them. Ultra was sending them pitcures and texts to let them know she was doing fine. Gaara was on the floor looking at his hands, he was worried for his goddaughter and Oichi.

Soon Law walked in. Dante and Danni got up quickly and went to him. "Well?" Danni asked. Law looked tired. His cheeks were slightly puffy like he had been crying. "Follow me please…" He says turning around. Getting up they followed Law down a hallway. Soon they came up to a small window. Penguin and Bepo was in it. "What are they doing?" Law tapped the window and a screen popped up. When it did they saw an incubator. Law touched the screen again and the camera switched views to inside it. There they saw a tiny Naomi laying there. Penguin was carefully setting everything up. Just by view Naomi was small enough to fit in one hand. Jess's eyes widen "so tiny…" Gaara smiled "Naomi…." Dawn frowned "tiny…" Zach bite his lip 'I can tell she's gonna be in that for months..'

Danni smiled. "So tiny." Dante frowned but then sighed in relief. "All that matters is that she's alive." Lily nodded. Danni looked at Law. "Whose eyes does she have?" Law blushed slightly. "…She has my eyes…" Danni smiled. "I see." Jess smiles softly, Gaara was frowning now "what about Oichi?"

"Next door. I want to keep them near each other. Naomi might have trouble breathing every now and then. I can reach her more quickly if she's near Oichi." Law says leading them to another window. They looked in to see Oichi hooked up to a breathing machine. She had a few tubes hooked up to her. "It's hard for her to breathe on her own. She'll have to stay on the machine for a few days. I'm going to need more of her blood since you don't allow me to keep it here." Law says looking at Dante. Dante nodded and looked at Oichi through the glass. She was wrapped up in bandages from her neck down. "When will she wake?" Law frowned. "I don't know…" Jess frowned and hid her face in Sabo's chest who rubbed her back. Gaara was heart-broken seeing Oichi like this "Oichi…." Dawn was tearing "Oh Oichi…." Zach held Dante "She's strong she will pull through."

"Law. When will she be ready to move?" They looked at him. "Move? What do you mean?" Danni asked. "Don't worry Danni. It's just to the other wing of the hospital. It's a new wing, more secure then here." Lily frowned. "Is it underground?" "No, I haven't had time to start on that yet. The newer wing has more security there. He reached in his pocket and pulled out two key cards. Each with a blue lotus sign and something written in symbols under it. He gave one to Danni and one to Lily. "You will need those to enter the wing." He pulled out his own card and held it against the window. "Hold it up to the key pad and Gabby will scan it like so…" They watched as the card was scan and the door to Oichi's room opened.

"Simple. You can't enter the wing or leave without those cards. So don't lose them. As for everyone else if you want to see Oichi, Naomi, and the boys you need to be with those who have cards." Jess smiled at this idea "I think it's a good idea" Dawn nodded "Yeah" Gaara kept looking at Oichi he wished she would wake up soon. River held Terry "That's good right babe?" Terry nodded to her. Zach was smiling "good idea love"

"Oichi will be ready to move in a few days. I don't want to move her just yet. I'll also be putting Naomi in the room with her." Dante nodded. "Alright." Danni looked at Law. "Can we go in to see her?" Law nodded as he walked in the room. They followed behind him. The sound of the heart monitor and the breathing machine was the only sounds in the room. Danni frowned as she grabbed Oichi's hand. They were cold. "Her hands are cold…" Law nods. "They will warm up soon enough."

Lily tears up. "Are you sure you don't know when she'll wake up?" Law shook his head. "I'm sorry. I don't. Her injuries were life threating, some of the wounds reopened during the C- section as well. It's hard to say when she will open her eyes…" Law says sadly. Jess, Dawn and Gaara were frowning.

A screen popped up in the room. It was Chopper. "Hey Law we have an issue. Your appearance is needed please!" Law looked up at the screen. "Can it wait?" Chopper shook his head and turned the screen to a red face crying Niko. The nurses around him were trying to calm him down but nothing was working. They had their ears covered. One nurse tried to give him a bear but Niko quickly shredded it with his teeth and threw the rest at the nurse. Jess frowned "Oh Niko…"

Chopper turned the screen back to him. "So no…it can't wait…He's crying for you and Oichi…" Law frowned. "I'll be right there." He says quickly leaving. Jess followed after him Sabo was gonna follow her but Jess put her hand on his chest "Its alright, stay here with the others. I'll be fine with Law" she walked after law leaving Sabo frowning.

Jess catching up with him "Law wait let me go with you… please? Maybe I can help Niko calm down"

Law sighed and nods. Jess smiled and followed him.

Reaching the kids ward Niko's cries were echoing through the hallways. The other doctors and nurses were frowning as they covered their ears. Law glared at them. "Get back to work!" He snapped at them, making them jump. They quickly went to do their jobs.

Law reached Niko's room. The guards, who seem unaffected by the cries, opened the door for him. Niko was rubbing his eyes as he cried. "MAMA! DADDY! NO LEAVE MEE!" He cried out. Conner was being held by Jyabura. He was trying to reach Niko but Jyabura held him back. "Niko…" Law says. Niko looked up. His face was covered in a few patches and bandages. "Daddy…" Niko sniffed. "Mama leave me? Kai leave me?" Law went to him and picked him up. He hugged him tightly.

"No, No…Mama and Kaeden are okay. They wouldn't leave you." Niko sniffed and cried more. "It's okay. Your safe now. Everyone is safe." He motions the nurses to leave. Jess smiled and nodded "Niko its okay sweet, your mam and brother wont leave you"

Law rubs Niko's back calming him back down. "It's okay Niko…" "Meanie lady hurt mama…hurt mama bad…" Niko says sniffing. "I bet you try to protect her, didn't you?" "I bite meanie lady. I do good?" Law smiles slightly. "Yes, you did. Good boy." He goes to lay Niko down but Niko whimpers and clings to him. "No leave daddy. No leave me." He shakes in Law's arms. Jess frowned "I'll be here weith you hunny, daddy as to go check up on mama"

Jyabura walked over with Conner and placed him on the bed. "I won't leave! I stay Niko!" Conner says. Niko's head pops up and looks at Conner. "I stay! I stay!"

Law sits Niko back on the bed and Conner quickly hugs him. "I here and I stay with Niko." Conner says. Niko sniffs as he hugs Conner back. Law walks over to the counter and picks up a pill bottle. He takes out two pills. He then opens a mini fridge that was kept in all the kid's rooms. He pulled out some apple juice and then pulled out a monkey cup. He pours the juice in the cup and then drops the pills in. The quickly dissolved in the juice. He puts the lid on and shakes it. "Niko want some juice?" Law says giving him the cup. Niko waste no time drinking the juice. As he did his eyes started to get heavy. He fell back on the pillow with Conner at his side.

Seconds later Niko was fast asleep. Law tucked him and Conner in. He rubbed their heads. "Look after him for me?" Conner nodded and snuggled closer to Niko. Jess smiled "I will also Law, I'll call Darcaniea."

The next day Law was in Oichi's room, holding her hand. He was sitting down with the screens on Naomi's, Niko's and Kaeden's room. Niko was having nightmares most likely due to the trauma of yesterday. He was scared to sleep without him or Conner in the room now. Kaeden was getting a CAT scan right now to check for any other damages. Penguin assured Law that he would do the scan so he can keep watch on Niko, Naomi, and Oichi.

Naomi was being watched by Shachi and Bepo. They made sure her vitals were good and that she was breathing normally. For Oichi he had to re-stich some of the wounds back from them opening. He still didn't know what happened but Dante said that he would explain everything once Oichi was awake. Law sighed.

The door soon opened and Lily walked in. She was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt with black pants. She had a bento box in her hand. "Hi dear…" She says smiling softly. Law looked back at her. "Good evening Ms. Lily…" Lily walked up to him and handed him the bento box. "I made you some lunch. I already gave some to your friends that helped with Niko and the others." Law smiled. "Thank you." He stood up. "I'll let you have some time with Oichi. I sadly have more work to do…" He walked past her but Lily stopped him. "I'm sorry." Law frowned and looked at her. "Ms. Lily there is nothing you have to be…" Lily pulled him into a hug. "All last night we only asked how Oichi and the children were but, no one asked if you were okay." Law's eyes widen slightly. "You must have been having it the worst of it all. You had to keep them all alive. I'm sure even with your calm composer you were just as scared."

Unknowing to Law, he was tearing up. "Thank you, Law. For saving them. I don't care what anyone else says. In the end, it was you that protected them. I know you feel like you can't do anything but, never doubt yourself. You became a doctor for a reason, right? You went outside your comfort zone so that you can expand your knowledge in situations such as this. In your own way, you kept Oichi safe." She hugs Law tighter. Law hugged her back, as he shook slightly. "Thank you…" He said. Lily smiled and pulled away. She giggled and pulled out a tissue. She wiped Law's face. "Now, now, you can't walk out here crying. Go eat and get to work. I'll be here with Oichi and let you know if anything happens." Law nodded and left.

At Jess's, Jess was looking at idea's for Elvira's first birthday. She was staying home from teaching at the school. May was her last month and she was due at the end of May. She looked through her laptop blinking at the Celtica public zoo. She smiled 'Elvira hasn't been there yet' She felt someone sit next to her and smiled "Sabo, I think we should take Elvira to the zoo for her birthday" Sabo smiled "That's a good idea" Jess nodded "When we pick her up from preschool we can tell her together" Sabo smiled with a nod. Jess ordered 3 tickets and parking ticket for the 14th of May.

Over at Zach's, Terry was over and downstairs with Dante. He was laying down as Dante got the nanobots ready. "Uncle…after we finish this…with that sick bastard…I want out." "I know." Terry looked at him. "You were always soft Terry. I knew once you met the right girl you were going to eventually want to leave this life. That's why I have Eric and soon Kim." Terry eyes widen and he looked at Dante. "No! I don't want Kim in this life…" Dante looked at him. "You don't have a say in what Kim can or can't do. She came to me and asked to be in this life. Just like you do. I told her yes and she is now heading to one of the training areas with Koala. Don't worry she wouldn't be doing what you and Eric does. She'll be training with Koala." Terry sighs. "So what now?" "Nothing. You wait until your contact is up and then your free to go. Sabo's contact is up when he turns twenty-one yours has been bumped up to twenty-five since you wanted to go and make a family. So, until then you stay belong to me." Terry nods. "I'll place you on missions that won't be so life threating. Just recon and bagging information. The pay will be the same." Terry smiled. "Thanks Uncle…I know I let you down."

"No, you didn't. You were a very loyal person. I knew around this age it was too much to keep asking for you. Enjoy your new wife and kids." Terry smiled brighten. "What are you going to do now?" Dante asked as he walked up to Terry with a needle. "What do you mean?" "Well Sabo said once he's out of my 'overpowering grip' as he calls it, he wants to travel around the world. Make a book or something." Terry laughed. "That's a shocker. He's always on Jess's hip so for him to want to travel far like this is shocking." "Yes, it is."

Terry closed his eyes and opened them. "Well…I was thinking of opening a tattoo shop." "I see. Do you want it to be with Oichi's shop?" Terry laughed. "I know a tattoo shop wouldn't look good at a fashion shop. So maybe one across from it or something." Dante nodded. "Alright. I can make something work." Terry nodded.

"Now, I want you to be still. The nanobots will attach themselves to your nervous system. From there they will match up with your brain waves. They will then take form. With a little practice, you would be able to transform your arm into anything you think. It will be painful. Are you ready?" Terry nodded. "Yes…I'd like to hold my baby girls in both my arms as soon as possible." Dante nodded and injected Terry.

Back at the hospital Lily was knitting as she listens to Oichi's heartbeat. "My dear grandchild…It pains me to see you like this but, I'm glad this has happened. Now your father will see that it's time to let you live your life like you want." She reaches out and rubs Oichi's head.

Oichi's eyes opened. She looked around but it was pitch black. She frowned and sat up. She looked down to see her body just fine. She got up. She's been here before. She rubbed her head. The last thing she remember was being attacked be the person looking at her.

She stumbled around a bit, walking in a random direction. "Where am I? Is this my head?" She asked as her voice echo out. Soon she saw a light. 'Come.' The voice Oichi heard was soft and calming. Her body moved on its own as she walked to the light.

Making her way to the light she saw a pitch black, blue, and red door. The door handled was white. She reached out and turned it. When she opened it her eyes widen. It was like a huge library. There were stairs going in every directions and thousands of bookcases and books. She took a step and started walking down. "Wow. So many books." She reached out and pulled out a book and looked at it. It didn't have a name, date, or title. She opened it and gasp. It was like a image being planted in her head.

She saw a younger version of herself around two or three. She was wearing a cute fluffy polka dot dress, holding a teddy bear, pouting. Oichi saw someone pick her up. It was her mother. She was snuggling her until the younger version on herself attacked Danni, pulling her hair. The image stopped and Oichi feel back. "W-What was that?" She rubbed her head. "I…I don't ever remember that happening…" She looked down at the book and was stun. The book was slowly disappearing in her hands. "What's going on…

She got up and walked down the stairs more. Every now and then she picked up a book that caught her eye and opened it. They must have been memories that she either forgot or were block. She opened one when she was with her dad but they were all blurred out and made her feel sick a bit. Those didn't disappear.

Soon she came across a door. It was the same color as the first one but the knob was black and it opened by itself. Oichi frowned and took a step until chains came out of it. They grabbed Oichi before she could even run and dragged her through the door, sinking Oichi back into the darkness.

At Darcaniea's, Darcaniea was sitting back while she breasts feeds Ebony. Rick was in the kitchen doing the dishes. Darcaniea sighed softly, she was worried about Oichi, the boys and Naomi… she wanted to go there and visit them. "Rick?" "Yeah?" he called from the kitchen "I was thinking of going to the hospital to visit Oichi and boys. Can you watch Ebony while I'm gone?" "sure, make sure you have the key card to get in" Darcaniea nodded "I know, Zach has been there I'll text him" ebony pushed away from Darcaniea's boob, she was done eating. She smiled gentle put the baby towel over shoulder and then gentle put Elvira on her shoulder patting her back softly.

Oichi opened her eyes again. This time she was surrounded by a field of wildflowers. She looked around. There was nothing but endless flowers. The smell of honey hit her nose. "Where am I now?"

"Hooo? The little princess has woken up!" Something landed hard right near Oichi, blowing flowers away. Oichi covered herself, protecting herself from the backlash. When she uncovered gasp out. There was a child size version her standing in front of her. She had long red hair that went down her back. She was wearing a red dress with a black bow tied around her waist. She had on black stockings and black shoes. Her red eyes shine as she smirked. "Hello little bitch! Welcome to your crappy head! My name is Kan and I'm gonna kill you now. Haha!"

Oichi eyes widen as Kan charged at her. However, before she could reach Oichi she was blocked by a sword. He flipped and smacked her in the face sending her flying to the ground. Oichi was taken back at the sudden events. She watched as the sword hover in front of her. Kan sat up and rubbed her face. "Ow! That hurt! You even messed up my cute dress!" She pouted and stomped her foot making the ground shake. She growled at the sword. "I'll break you in half! There is no way I'm letting her walk out of her alive." Her arms started to melt. As it touched the ground the flowers started to melt. "I'll melt both you and her!" "Stop Kan…" Kan froze and looked up to see Michi floating down. She was wearing her usual attire but it was in black instead of red. Her hair was purple along with her eyes. "It's a waste to use your new abilities. There is nothing we can do anymore…" Kan snitched her teeth as her arms went back to normal. "Dammit…"

Michi landed on the ground and looked at Oichi. "Hello Oichi, welcome back to your mind…did you see the new addition? The library of your memories?" Oichi blinked at her. "Memories…I see. SO that's what they were." Michi walked to her but stopped when the sword pointed at her. Michi payed it no mind. "Yes, Those are all of your memories that you have forgotten, blocked, and forced away. Open on and you will remember them. Then the book will disappear like it never existed."

"What about the ones that were blurred out?" Oichi asked. "Ah, those are locked up thanks to that lovely chip. Only that man, your father, can unlock those." Oichi stood up. "…who are you two really…why do you want to kill me every time I come here?" Kan laughed at Oichi. "Idiot. You know who we are. The little voices in the back of your head when you wanna kill someone. That's me now! You should let me out and kill everyone! Like that stuck up friend of yours." Oichi frowned. "You know the one with the red hair. Don't you hate it when she acts all high and mighty and then acts like the victim! Haha pretty sad if you ask me. Don't you ever have thoughts of just ending her life? Cutting her head off? Slicing her throat?"

Oichi backed up. "No! I never had thoughts of that! Why would I ever want to hurt Jess! Sure we get on each other's nerves but we never once have I ever thought of something so sick!" Kan rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know, which makes you so boring! Gahh!"

Michi looked at Oichi. "Killing you will gain us control over your body and until your friend we were created by some serum. We were created by the trauma you went through because of that man." "Trauma?" Michi shook her head. "Your still clueless. It's a shame really. I would hope that you would agree with us." "Agree with you on what?" "Joining back together." Oichi frowned. "But if you don't know the whole story yet why bother." Kan jumped up. "Fuck it! Let's kill her now!"

Kan charges at her again but the sword blocked her and smacked her back. Michi frowned. "Are you gonna stay with sword or are you going to actually show yourself to her." Oichi looked at the sword. It came to the ground. A light shine as it unsheathes. The light was too bright for Oichi so she had to close her eyes.

When she opened them, she looked to see someone standing in front of her with the sword in her hand. She was tan skin, wearing a purple one piece with a white jacket. She had white knee-high boots on and white gloves that reached up to her fore arms. Her hair was black and purple. When she turned around to Oichi she had two tone eyes. One purple and one red. She had scars over both her eyes. "Oichi. It's nice to see you once more. I've missed you." She smiled slightly. Oichi can feel the warmth in her voice. "Who…are you?" The girl smiled softly. "It's no wonder you don't remember me. We have talked a lot while I was in my 'other' state." She held up the sword. "Thanks to your friend I was able to regain what was lost." Oichi looked at her in confusion. "My name is Lusta." The girls says smiling. Oichi eyes widen in shock.

Darcaniea walked to Niko's room with Chopper. Niko was still sleeping. Zach was sitting near him holding Rose, feeding her. Darcaniea smiled and walked over to him sitting down on the chair and leaned down kissing his forehead "Oh little man auntie is here now" Zach smiles softly at her "I'm sure when he wakes up he will be happy to see his auntie." Darcaniea smiled.

Chopper went in fridge and took out a cup made for Niko. He placed it near his bed. "Law already made these so when he wakes up give him this cup. He has nightmare and this helps him calm down. I have to go get his food ready. He hasn't eaten since yesterday. So hopefully we will make some progress today." Darcaniea frowned but nodded "Alright thank you"

Chopper smiles and hops out the room. "Oh, if he does wake up be careful. He will bite anyone who isn't Law or Conner but Law said he's very fond of you so I'm sure that won't happen." Darcaniea smiled and nodded.

Once Chopper left the room and the door closes, Niko started to stir awake. He moved around and curled up whimpering. "No…leave…me." He says tearing in his sleep. Darcaniea's eyes widen "oh dear he's having a nightmare…" Zach says softly. Darcaniea reached out and pet his head "Niko wake up sweetie, auntie is here. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Niko whimpered more before he started crying in his sleep. "Kai…mama no leave!" He reached out wailing. "No leave!" He cries out. Darcaniea "Niko wake up hunny" Zach was frowning at Niko

"MAMA!" Niko opens his eyes and sits up. He looks around in panic. "Mama…" he looks down at his hands as tears drop down on them. Darcaniea frowned "Niko it's okay auntie it here, I promise I won't leave your side okay?" Rose had push her bottle away making Zach smiled softly "I'll be right back okay?" Darcaniea nodded and Zach walked out with Rose, patting her on the back softly to burp her. Darcaniea looked at Niko again "Niko hunny its okay"

Niko rubs his eyes as he cried. "No leave me alone…" Darcaniea gently and carefully reached out for Niko. Out of panic Niko pushed her hands away and bite at her slightly. Darcaniea just stare at him "Niko no biting"

Trying once more she picked him up this time and sat him on her lap. Niko sniffed rubbing his face. Darcaniea picked up the cup and handed it to Niko carefully. Niko looked at and grabbed it. He looked up at Darcaniea with tears running down his cheeks. "No leave Niko…" Darcaniea smiled "Of course sweetie I won't leave you"

Niko leans up on her and starts drinking his cup slowly. Darcaniea smiled softly and held him "Niko auntie is here and won't leave you" she kisses his forehead.

Over in the next room Kaeden was still out. Lucci was sitting and waiting for Ace and Vivi to get her. Dante said no one outside the family needed to know anything yet but, Oichi had made Ace and Vivi Kaeden's God parents so they needed to know.

Moments later there was a knock. "Sir…" Lucci got up and opened the door. Vivi and Ace were standing there in a panic. Vivi was crying. "What happened?" Lucci let them in. Vivi quickly race to Kaeden. "Oh Kaeden…" She rubbed his head. Ace frowned walking. "What happened?" He says frowning at Lucci. "Oichi and the boys were attack last night." Vivi and Ace gasp. "A-Attack!? Then what about…" "Law did a C-section so Naomi is fine. So is Niko. The only ones who isn't awake is Kaeden and Oichi."

"Can we see them?" Lucci shook his head. "No, there is a limit to how many people can be in a room due to security reasons. In fact, you two aren't even supposed to be here but since your Kaeden's God parents I can't leave you two in the dark." Vivi frowned. "Then…we can't leave Kid out." Ace and Lucci looked at her. "Why the hell not? He's not family." Ace says frowning. Vivi rubbed her head. "Well…actually Oichi made Kid Niko's Godfather a few days ago...well really she forced it on him. He doesn't like Sabo or Rick so she figured Kid would good…" Ace looked pissed but sighed. "Ah dammit…" He looked at Lucci who also sighed but nodded. "Go ahead…" Ace pulled out his phone to dial Kid's number.

At his apartment Kid was overlooking some blue prints to Oichi's house. He had gotten the media room clear now he needed to make a new bedroom and office. He taps his chin as he wrote down measurements. His phone starts going off. He picks it up and frowns when he sees that it's Ace.

He answers. "I'm busy. Make it quick." "Come to the hospital. It's about Oichi." Kid frowned as Ace hung up. Kid gets up and grab his coat and keys. He also grabbed something else before walking out.

Speeding down the road it didn't take him long to make it to the hospital. Walking through the door he ran right into Law who was taking a young man to surgery. "What the hell are you doing here?" Law asked. "Ace called me. Something happen to Oichi…What about Naomi and the boys?" Law looked at him. "Oh right. She made you his God father…Bepo!" Bepo appeared. "Take Kid to Niko's room." He looked back at Kid. "Don't make noise. No yelling. Darcaniea is here in his room as well. He has been having nightmares due to trauma. Don't question her nor Zach about anything. Is that clear? No one knows what happen yet so no one knows nothing." Kid sighed and nodded and followed Bepo to the room.

In Niko's room Darcaniea didn't let Niko finished the whole cup. She'd figured it may put his fast asleep. She wanted him to eat something before that. Chopper had brought him some soup and applesauce. He didn't have to eat it all but something needed to be in his stomach before he went back to sleep. Niko watched as Darcaniea hand came to him with a spoon full of soup. Darcaniea smiled "Open up hunny"

The door opened and Bepo walked in with Kid behind. Niko looked at him. "Uncle…" Kid walked up to the bed and reached out to rub his head. Niko smacked his hand in panic. "No!" Kid frowned. Bepo nudged him. "Trauma remember…" Kid nods. "Yeah. My bad." Niko tears up not wanting to eat anymore. Darcaniea frowned and put the spoon down.

Kid pulls out a teddy bear. Niko looks at it. It was a bear dressed up at Thor. His eyes widen as he reached up for it. Kid smiled and handed it to him. Niko holds it tightly. "Thor…" He mumbles. Kid puts his hands in his pockets. "Can you eat some more for us Niko?" Kid asked. Niko nodded. "Apple sauce…" He mumbles. Darcaniea chuckled grabbing the spoon and zoomed with it, Niko opened his mouth and Darcaniea carefully feed him. Zach walked back in with Rose. She was wide awake, Zach smiled to see Niko eating. He sat down "Niko pa is here so is your little baby aunt rosey" Darcaniea smiled "Aww she's cute" she fed Niko more.

"Wanna see mama…Kai…" Niko says. Bepo smiles. "You will get to see them soon. I'll let your dad know you wanna see them. Do you wanna see your sister?" Niko looked at him. "Sister?" Bepo walked over and touched a screen. It opened up to Naomi. She was sleeping. Kid's eyes widen. "She's small…" Darcaniea nodded "Yeah she's small, but she is so cute"

Bepo nodded. "Yeah. It will be months before they let her out but she's breathing good and she's eating well. Other than her size she's healthy for now." "What do you mean for now?" Kid asked frowning. "We can't rest easy. Anything can happen so we need to be on full alert." Niko was looking wide eye at the screen. "Sister…" He tears up. "I big brother now? Like Kai?" Darcaniea nodded "Yup!" Zach smiled and bounced rose who made a cute nose.

Bepo turns off the screen. "Well as soon as you eat, get some sleep." He waved bye and closed the door. Kid goes and sits beside Niko on the bed. Holding his bear tightly he starts chewing on. He leans on Kid, closing his eyes. Kid raises his arm slightly and lets Niko lay his head on his lap. "No leave…" He mumbles. Kid rubs his side. "No one is leaving kiddo." Darcaniea smiled and held his little hand "Yeah no one is leaving sweetie"

Oichi was sitting down looking up at the new Lusta. She smiled and then frowned as she looked at Michi and Kan. "Now then…why don't we have a nice chat for the first time in fourteen years." She placed the sword down creating a barrier between Oichi and herself and the egos. Kan rolled her eyes. "There isn't nothing to talk about! Let us have you body you bitch!" Kan says getting up. "I'm sick of being trapped in a weak will, sickly, cry baby! If I was out I would have killed hundreds and thousands of people!" She hits the barrier. "Your nothing but a waste of space! You're the one that needs to be locked up in here! If you have no will to live on then give it to me! I will make the most of this body, kill that man, and ANYONE who stands in my way!"

Oichi frowned. 'No will…do I ready have no will to live…' Lusta looked at Oichi. "Silly girl, do not listen to her. If you truly think about it then you have something to live for. You always have. In fact, you have new reasons to live." "New reasons?" Lusta nodded. "Yes, think hard." Michi walked up to the barrier.

"Yes Oichi, think hard. You truly have nothing to live for. Your school life is already over and you have yet to even make through a year without being attacked. You trained yourself to prevent this and you still ended up here. That's so sad." Oichi looked down. "You can even decide who you want to be with. You tell Kid that you don't love him anymore and yet you still want him deep down inside. At the first chance, you get You will go running back into his arms." Michi says. Kan laughed at Oichi. "You're an idiot." "Let's not forget your remerge feelings for that piece of shit Gaara. The guy who also loves your witch of a friend. The one who ignored all your feelings until you were to stubborn to listen to his feelings. You are pathetic Oichi. You don't deserve to have that body. Your weak minded. If that man told you to jump off a cliff you would do it without a moment notice. Fucking pathetic…"

Oichi bits her lip. What they said were true. She was weak minded. She loved Love but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get Kid nor Gaara out of her head permanently. She did go and train to make sure something like that didn't happen to her and yet the results were still the same. Nothing she did was right. Nothing she did changed her. She grips her fist. She truly was pathetic.

Lusta frowned and put the sword into the ground. It created a shock wave sending Michi and Kan back. "Silence. Now that I am awake I refuse to let you two bully her mind any longer. You two wanted to join back together but I won't allow it. I won't let her mind drift into the darkness anymore." She turned to Oichi. "Oichi. Stand up. You are not pathetic. Do not listen to them. You have reasons to live. Think about your children." Oichi looked up at her. "You saw how Kan was. She hurt Niko more then she should have despite saving him because of her action both of them are traumatized. Do you want your children to fear you Oichi?" Oichi frowned and shook her head. "Good. Over there is the door way out your mind. I will let the barrier down now. Do not fear I will not let them hurt you."

Oichi nodded. "T-Thank you…" She got up and headed for the door. Lusta let down the barrier and as soon as she did Kan charged at Oichi. Lusta did not move. Instead she smiled. "You're going to die bitch!" Oichi stopped and frowned. She turned and grabbed Kan by her arms shocking Kan and making Michi raise her eyebrow. "I remember now…you took my body." Oichi raised and smacked Kan.

Oichi's eyes were yellow. "I remember smacking the hell out you for calling me that." Kan growled. "If your acting like a child then I'll treat you as a child." She smacked Kan again then dropped her on the ground. Kan rubbed her cheeks. Oichi turned around and started walking around. Michi frowned and disappeared and appeared in front of Oichi.

"Move…" Oichi says. Michi stares at Oichi. "So you get a confidence boost and you think your strong. Do not forget your place." Michi reaches out for her but Oichi smacks her hands away. "No, it is you who forget your place. As you said before you are MY egos. You have bullied my mind for long enough. I wont let it happen anymore. So I'll say again. Move…or I'll make you move." Oichi says growling slightly. Michi eyes narrowed but she moved out the way.

Oichi walked past Michi heading to the door. "I suggest you two get comfortable in your rooms. Until we can have a decent conversation without you trying to kill me I have nothing to say to you." Oichi snaps her fingers. White and blue chains quickly grab Michi and Kan. Kan struggles but Michi stands there as the chains pull her to her room. She then smirked. "Well played Oichi…seems like I have once again underestimated you. You win this time but just know. The moment you slip up I'll be coming for you. Haha." Michi and Kan are both sealed in their rooms. Their doors chain up and disappears. Lusta chuckles. "Very nice. I look forward to spending more time with you Oichi." Oichi smiles at Lusta and opens the door.

In her room Lily sighs out as she takes a break from knitting. She was frowning. For the past hour or so Oichi's aura had been changing. Like she was fighting something inside her. "Most be those other three. My they never quit." She then heard Oichi sighs. Lily watched as a smile appeared on Oichi's face. Lily smiled. "Looks like she won finally. Haha that's my girl."

At the school, Jess and Sabo picked up Elvira. Elvira skipped to them and raised up a drawing of a purple drawing, it was good for being drawn by a toddler. "Mama! Daddy! I drew auntie a rose! Rose for auntie!" Jess smiled "Awww! Sweetie she will love it!" Sabo chuckled "Yeah she will" Alaric rushed to jess and hugged jess's leg "Auntie!" Jess chuckled "Hello sweetie" "Hey jess!" Jess looked up to see Ajisai and Killer walk over. Jess smiled "Hey Ajisai and Killer"

Killer waved slightly. Ajisai smiled "Sooo… can you do us a favor?" Jess blinked at her "Oh what is it?" Ajisai smiled "Can you watch Alaric for the weekend?" Sabo frowned slightly "You do realize that Jess is due next month" Ajisai put her hands on her hips "Sabo I know I'm not stupid" Jess shook her head at him.

Jess smiled "I would love to have him for the weekend. What do you say Elvira wanna have Alaric over the weekend?" Elvira grinned happily "YES!" Alaric laughed "Yes! Sleep over at aunties!" Jess and Ajisai chuckled "Well bring him over when you're ready, we gotta stop at Walmart for some stuff" Ajisai nodded "Come on sweetie, we have to go home and pack up your stuff" Alaric giggled "YEAH!" Elvira smiled "Bye bye!" Alaric waved back at her "Bye pretty!" Elvira smiled at him. "Come on Killer!" Ajisai smiled at him. Killer followed behind her and Alaric.

On may 14th around 10am, it was Elvira's birthday. They were in the jess's van driving to the zoo in Celtica. Elvira sitting in the back was wearing a cute outfit. White toddler shirt with '3' on it and Safari Animal Print Jungle Fabric Tutu and animal print flats. She had cute black sunglasses on. Jess was wearing a Charcoal black tank top, Lion Leggings featuring a stunning Lion's face decorated with graphic motifs in turquoise and yellow color scheme and black buckle flats with a pair of black sunglasses.

Sabo driving, Jess was in the front passenger seat reading over a text from Darcaniea letting her know Niko was alright. Jess smiled and put her phone away. Sabo turned into the zoo's parking lot, making jess smile "Where hear hunny" Elvira's smiled and tured to look out of the window but she couldn't see out it. Reaching the ticket gate for parking, the worker smiled "Welcome to Cletica Public Zoo" Sabo nodded and handed him the parking the tickets and put the parking ticket on the front window. He saw it and smiled. He clipped their tickets giving them maps and show times "Enjoy your stay" Sabo drove ahead. They both looked and the zoo was already packed "Well its gonna be hard trying to find a parking spot…." Jess sighed "keep going down that way" Sab blinked "Why?" "Just do it.." she reached and opened the glove compartment taking out a royal parking card. Sabo raised his eyebrow and reaching a 'private parking' area. A security guard came up to the car "Sorry but this it" he didn't get to finish when Jess held up the card. His eyes widen "Princess Jess" "Let us in know" the guy nodded and walked towards the get opening it. Sabo sighed "Really?" Jess crossed her arms "What? At least we don't have to drive all over finding a spot" sabo sighed 'well if she put it that way…' driving in the private parking area. Sabo parked in the front, jess san sabo got out. Sabo went for the trunk to get out the purple jugging stroller. Jess opening the side door, she took Elvira out and held her picking up her diaper bag. Jess closed the door and walked over to the back as Sabo closed the trunk and getting the stroller set up up. Sabo took Elvira and placed her in the stroller, she pouted "No stroll.." Jess and Sabo chuckled "I know but you have to be in one, daddy can already take you out" Elvira smiled "I want out know!" Sabo shook his head "Wait Elvira" she pouted more as Jess pushed her to the main entrance with Sabo.

At Zach's Terry was there trying out his arm once more. It felt good to have two arms again. Even better it made missions easier for him. Transforming his hand allowed him to carry less weapons and use different and better tactics. Dante was looking at his vitals on his arm. "Looks like everything is good." Terry smiled. "Sweet." Mikey came down. "Papa. You ready yet?" He said pouting. "Yes, I'm coming." Dante says putting Terry's files away. "Going to see Oichi?" Terry asked sitting up. Mikey nodded. "Yeah, her and the kids. We got a call that Kaeden woke up finally. Oichi is responding nicely to. She wakes up here and there but then kinda passes out for another day or two and Niko is doing better. Not as many nightmares since Darcaniea and Kid has been there. Conner is helping to. He stays at the ward with Niko every now and then." Terry smiled. "It's nice that Niko made a friend." He jumps up. "Well I still have a few missions to complete. I'll see you guys later." Terry quickly left. Mikey bounce happily. "Can we go now!?" "Calm yourself." Dante says grabbing his keys. "Let's go."

In some time, leaving the house of birds Elvira was giggling "Such pretty birds" Jess smiled "Alright sabo put her in the stroller" Elvira pouted "No! my birday! No stroll!" Jess sighed "Elvira…." Sabo sighed "elvira stop it now, no being rude to your mother" He knelled down and put her in the stroller. She pouted, Jess shook her head and pushed the stroller straight ahead to the welcome center and the house of primates. Walking in, Jess looked around and smiled "Come on let's take a look at the apes!" Elvira smiled as her mother pushed her to the apes.

At the hospital, Zach was on the chair next to Oichi sleeping. Rose was in Lily's arms, Rose was holding a stuffed plush toy made from Darcaniea, it was a black and white Owl. Rose was just babbling softly away.

Oichi was placed in a new wing in the hospital. There were guards at the main door of the wing and no one was allowed in unless they had the key card. At the moment, Law had taken Naomi out the room. He was checking her out, cleaning her, and making sure she got food.

In a room, right across from Oichi's, Ace and Vivi were with Kaeden who was up. Lucci was there making sure he ate. Vivi cleaned his face as he ate. "I will never know how you get to be so messy from a few bites." Kaeden pouted as she stopped him from eating to clean him up. "Auntie I'm hungry." Vivi laughed. "Yes, I sorry. Go ahead." Kaku and his daughter were on their way to see them. Lucci also heard that Kalifa was coming as well. Why she was coming he didn't know but if she was thinking of taking Kaeden away from Oichi then she had another thing coming.

At the Zoo, after the primates they were is the Aquatic and Reptile house. Sabo was holding Elvira in front of the Amazon Flooded Forest Exhibit. Elvira was staring at the large fishes swimming pass "So big….!" Jess chuckled and started to take pictures of the fishes. "Let's go check out some more" Elvira giggled "Yeah!" Sabo moved her around to look at the other exhibits. Jess smiled and felt a tingle "Sabo I need to go to the bathroom, take the stroller" Sabo stopped and walked back over to her grabbing it "alright" Jess smiled and walked away to the bathroom. Sabo walking over to some snakes, Elvira frowned and held on Sabo "Bad snake?" Sabo smiled "Mhmm a Purple stripped cobra… yeah there a nasty snake, their venomous" Elvira frowned "but… the snake is pretty… purple" Sabo smiled, Elvira pointed to the next one "That one! What's that one!" Sabo smiled walked over with her and the stroller "Ahh! An Anaconda" Elvira "Ana?" Sabo smiled "They are found in tropical South America, they are the largest snakes in the world. They even get eat a cow" Elvira's eyes widen "Wow really?!" Sabo nodded "Yup, finding a giant one is really rare" Jess walked over and sighed "That felt better, the boys were kicking me" Sabo chuckled "there moving around I see?" Jess smiled and nodded "Oh my anaconda!" Elvira giggled "So big mama!" Jess smiled "Yeah!" Sabo smiled 'I love my girls'

In due time Kaku came with Lana. She had a worried expression on her face. She wasted no time in climbing on the bed and hugged Kaeden. She was wearing a cut sunflower dress with white stockings and shoes and a light jacket. She was crying as she hugged Kaeden.

Kaku chuckled. "When we heard what happen she kept asking to come see him." Lucci shook his head as Kaeden had an annoying look on his face but he didn't say anything. Vivi had hearts in her eyes. "So cute!" Ace had left the room for a while since there was a limit to how many people could stay in the room.

"I heard Kalifa was on her way." Kaku says. Lucci nodded. "Yes, she sent a text saying she was back from a mission. She heard what happened and wanted to see Kaeden." "You think she wants him back now?" Lucci crossed his arms. "I doubt Kaeden even remembers her. He's been with Oichi for two nearly three years now. It's a bit too late for her to start wanting to be a mother."

"How rude…" They looked to the door to see Kalifa. She put her badge in her back pocket. "I can't come see how my own son is doing?" Lucci frowned. Kaeden and Lana watched Kalifa walked up to the bed. "Hello Kaeden. My you have gotten big since the last time I saw you." Kaeden blinked at her and then looked at Lucci frowning. "Meanie face!" They blinked at her. "You said you loved mama! Why you bring girlfriend!" He pouted crossing his arms. Kalifa chuckled. "No dear, I'm not his girlfriend, more like the mother of his child." Kaeden looked at her. "Huh?" "You Kaeden. I'm your mother." Kaeden frowned. "No, your not! Mama is mama! You're not mama!" Kalifa frowned. "Oichi may be your mother now but I am your birth mother. She should have told you that." Lucci stood up. "Does it really matter Kalifa. The moment you sign those papers you gave him to Oichi making her his mother. You can't come back years later trying to put that in his mind."

Kalifa frowned. "I came back with that in mind in fact. It was a foolish mistake to leave him in the hands of Oichi. I thought it would do him some good but I can see that I was wrong. I'm here to take him back." Vivi frowned and stood up. "Now wait just a minute. Oichi has been taking good care of Kaeden. If you willingly gave her custody of Kaeden and left him for years you can't expect us to sit back and let you do this." Kalifa pushed her glasses up. "Why hello Princess Vivi. What are you doing in a place like this." "I am Kaeden's God mother and if you're going to cause a scene here with your foolishness I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

Kaeden and Lana were frowning at her. "Don't take Kaeden away." Lana says softly. "You're not mama!" Kaeden says as his heart rate started spiking. "Mama is mama! You're not mama!" Kaeden says getting upset. A throb in his head made him groan in pain. "Owww…my head." Vivi frowned as Lucci went to Kaeden. "Guards!" The door open. "Get this woman out of here now!" Vivi says pointing to Kalifa.

Kalifa frowned. "Silly girl, you can't have me escorted out. In here on this land I have more authority then you." Vivi frowns as Kaeden passes out from the pain. Lucci frowned. "She can't but I can…leave now." Lucci says glaring at her. Kalifa shivered slightly but pushed her glasses up and turned to leave. "This isn't over. I will have my son." She walked passed the guards and left.

Lana frowned and rubbed Kaeden's head. She looked at Kaku. "Daddy…don't let her take him away. He's my friend…" She says blushing. Kaku smiled. "Don't worry. No one here is on Kalifa's side. Kaeden won't be going anywhere." Lana smiled and looked down at Kaeden. "Can I stay longer?" Kaku chuckled. "If that's okay with Lucci." Lucci sat back down. "It's fine…" Lana smiled and sat on her knees on the bed and grabbed Kaeden's hand. Vivi giggled. "So cute…"

Hours went by, Jess and Sabo were at the big cats. Elvira was smiling at the tigers "So big!" Jess and Sabo chuckled knelling down to Elvira as she put her hands on the glass window. The tiger turned its head and walked over to the class and rubbed up against it. Elvira's eyes widen with excitement "mama.. daddy! The tiger is saying hi!" Jess smirked and took a picture of this and then started to record it. Sabo smiled shaking his head. The tiger was facing them know they cant really hear him but Sabo can tell he was shuffling at them. Elvira was smiling "Hello Mr. Tiger" the tiger rubbed against the window then walking away. Elvira giggled "Nice tiger!" Jess smiled and ended the video.

Kid was washing Niko's face. He had taken a few days off of work to check in with him. Darcaniea had gone to do something but Kid wasn't really listening to her. Niko was silent as he sat on Kid's lap. Kid rubbed his head. "Your hair is getting to long…" Niko looks up at him. His purple eyes, that use to shine so brightly were now empty, with a sad look. Kid frowned. "I heard your brother was up. Do you want to see him for a bit?" Niko's eyes widen slightly. "Kai up? I see Kai?" Kid got up with Niko in his arms. He went to the side of the bed and opened a screen. Law popped up. Niko smiled. "Daddy!" Law smiled. "Hi Niko." He looked at Kid. "Something you need?" "Kai! See Kai!" Niko says patting Kid's face.

Law sighs. "Alright. Just for a little while." Niko kicked his legs slightly out of happiness. "See Kai yay! Go!" He says pointing at the door. Law chuckled at him before he clicked off the screen. Kid went to the door and opened it. The guards turned to him. "We have received overs to escort you to Prince Kaeden's room…follow us." One of them said. Kid nodded and followed one of the guards to Kaeden's room.

In Kaeden's room Lana was rubbing Kaeden's head. She watched as he started to smile slightly. She smiled and giggled as she rubbed his head more. Kaku was sitting down on the couch reading. Lucci was going over some paperwork and Vivi was enjoying watching Lana pamper Kaeden in his sleep. 'She's taken quite a liking to him for sure.' She says to herself.

The door opened and a guard walked in. Lucci walked up. "Something the matter?" The guard stepped to the side and Kid walked in with a excited Niko. "Kai!" Niko yelled. He smiled until he saw Lana holding and touching Kaeden. Vivi smiled. "Niko, I'm glad you doing okay." Kaku looked at Kid. "Why are you here? I thought you were banned from coming to anything Oichi related…" Kid looked at Kaku. "I'm Niko's Godfather…Oichi would kill me if I didn't look after him a bit." Kaku chuckled and crossed his arm. "You'd come spend time with Niko but won't give your own son the time of day? You're a very interesting man." Kid narrowed his eyes. "As annoying as it is, I don't neglect my son…even if I wanted to, I wouldn't here the end of it for everyone." He walked up the bed with a now frowning Niko, still looking at Lana.

Lana squeaked a bit. "U-Um…hi N-Niko…" Niko looked at Lana then at Kaeden and growled. "No touch! My Kai!" He yelled. Kid sighed. "Stop that Niko." Niko didn't listen. His eyes turned yellow and he started to thrash against Kid. "NO TOUCH!" Niko yelled. His tiny nails scratched Kid making him drop Niko. Vivi gasp but, watched as Niko landed soundly on the bed, on his feet like a little monkey.

He then charged at Lana. Pushing her off Kaeden. "NO TOUCH!" Lana was about to fall of the bed when Vivi caught her. Kaku frowned getting up to check on his teary eye daughter. "Niko! You can't push people like that!" Vivi says frowning. Niko covered Kaeden with his body. "NO TAKE KAI! NO TAKE!" He screamed as his eyes shined. He clings to Kaeden and glares at Vivi and Lana. "What is he talking about…?" Vivi asked holding Lana. "I don't think he recognizes us…" Lucci says calling Law on the screen. Kid frowned and tried to get Niko but Niko quickly turned around and tried to bite him. "NO!" Niko's eyes were wide as he shook slightly. "NO TAKE KAI!" He looked back and forth from Vivi and Lana to Kid and Lucci. His breathing started getting heavy.

The screen popped up with an upset Law. "What the hell is going on? Why is Niko's heart rate spiking!?" Lucci frowned. "He saw Lana touching Kaeden and he lost it. I don't think he recognize anyone in the room right now. You might want to come down here now." Law sighs. "Fine, don't touch him until I get there." He turned the screen off. Vivi frowned. "Poor Niko…he must be reliving that night. He's trying to protect Kaeden from whoever that was that attacked them." Lana sniffed in Vivi's arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset him." Kaku pat her head. "It's okay dear. You did nothing wrong."

It didn't take Law to get to the room. He had a small tube in his hand. "Kid I'm going to need you to pick him up." Kid looked at him. "And if he bites?" "Then I'll fix you up. Make sure he bites you on your regular arm. I don't know how strong his teeth are but I wont risk that. I'd rather you get hurt them him." An angry mark appeared on Kid's forehead but then sighs. "Fine…I'll kick your ass later for this." Kid walked close to Niko, who growled at him. "MY KAI! NO TOUCH!" Niko yelled. He was sweating a bit and still breathing hard.

Kid frowns and cures himself mentally as he swiftly pick up Niko. "NO! NO TOUCH!" Niko yelled. He started struggling against Kid. Kick and screaming. He reached out for Kai. "No! Kai!" He tears up as he bears his fangs. Without a second thought he bite kid in his arm. Kid grits his teeth. "Damn…" Niko bites down harder, drawing blood from Kid's arm. Kid backs up. "Law if your gonna do something. Now will be nice." He flinched as he felt Niko's fangs sink deeper. "Fuck…his teeth isn't even longer, why do they keep sinking in." Law went in front of Niko and waves the tube under Niko's nose.

Niko eyes widen and then goes empty. He let's go of Kid's arm and passes out. Law takes Niko away from Kid and cradles him in one arm. "I guess it was a bad idea to let him see Kaeden right now." Lucci tossed Kid a rag to clean his arm. Law looks at Kaeden who was still out. "Um…I'm sorry…" Law turns to Lana who was sitting in Vivi's lap. "I shouldn't have been so close…" Law smiled softly at her. "You don't need to apologize. After all that has happened it's only natural for Niko to be protective of Kaeden." Lana plays with her fingers. "T-Then can I stay by Kaeden's side…Please?" Law nodded. "Yeah, stay as long as you like." He turns to go back to Niko's room. Kid followed him. Lana quickly got back on the bed. She reached out for him but she stopped. She didn't want to upset Niko anymore so she laid down, watching Kaeden instead.

Back at the Zoo, they were walking through the gift shop. Elvira already had sabo hold 5 animal plushies. Jess was looking at the jewelry. Elvira came over to her and looked down "Pretty…" Jess smiled "Yeah, lets get something for Oichi" Elvira smiled brightly "Yeah!" Elvira looked and smiled pointing to leopard necklace "That one!" Jess looked and smiled "Awww the leopard, excuse can I get this leopard necklace" the cashier smiled and nodded reached behind the counter taking it and handing it to Jess, she ringed it up "that will be 45" Jess smiled and handed her card. Elvira smiled and looked at Sabo he was walking over "Are we done yet?" Jess chuckled "Of course that's enough go ahead and check out" Sabo nodded and headed to another cashier. After paying for everything they were headed back to the van, Elvira was in her stroller sipping her juice cup. Jess smiling pushing Elvira "Well today was fun" Sabo chuckled nodded "Yeah, lets take her to Dairy Queen for an ice cream cake" Elvira's eyes widen "Yay! Ice crem!" Jess and sabo chuckled at her.

At Franks, Danni was pacing. Frank watched her as he rocked Adalena. He was wearing a worried expression as well. Ever since Oichi and the boys were attacked, Zane has been acting weird. A few days ago, he collapsed to the floor saying that his chest hurt. They took him to the hospital but they were told nothing was wrong. Danni didn't like this answer. Even now Zane was up in his room crying that his chest hurt. Not knowing what to do she called Ronnie and asked him to come look at Zane.

The door bell rung and Danni quickly went to answer it. She swung the door open. "Papa!" She quickly hugged him. Ronnie patted her head. "Where is he?" Danni showed him Zane's room with Frank following behind them. She opened the door to where Zane was crying under his Flash blanket.

"I don't know what else to do papa…" Danni says sadly. Ronnie rubbed her head and walked to Zane. He pulled the blankets back to see Zane curled up, holding his chest. Zane sniffed and looked up at Ronnie. "Grandpa…" Ronnie sat on the bed. He picked Zane up carefully and sat him on his lap. "Where does it hurt?" Zane looked down and rubbed his chest right over his heart. "Does it feel like something is pinching you?" Zane nodded. "Who do you think about when it hurts?" Zane tears up. "Sis…" Danni frowned. Frank in the room holding his daughter frowned "Oichi?"

"It hurts when you think about Oichi?" Ronnie says. Zane nodded. "Sis hurt…it hurts." He holds his chest. "Hurts bad…" Tears roll down his cheeks. "Owie…" He shakes as he holds his chest. Danni wanted to cuddle Zane so badly right now. She couldn't bear to see him in so much pain. Frank frowned "Danni calm down love"

Ronnie smiles and leans Zane onto him. "I see. You feel your sisters pain. A rarity that some of us carry now." Danni walked closer to him. "What do you mean?" Ronnie rubs Zane's back. He then breaths out softly as he carefully poured some of his aura into Zane. Zane's eyes turned yellow for a spilt second before he falls asleep. "That should do it." "What did you do!?" Danni asked in a panic. "Be silent Danni. Zane is sleeping…" Ronnie says putting Zane to bed. "Let's go talk elsewhere."

In the living room Danni was tapping her foot as Ronnie held a sleeping Adalena, he had did the same thing he did with Zane to her. "Papa what's going on?" Frank sat down "Danni calm down"

"It's nothing to worry about. Zane and Adalena has something what I call Empathy. Back then in your grandfather's and his father's time it was common. It is the ability to interpret the emotions and moods, of others, even if it's something mentally and physically. Now in these times, such thing as faded from us in fact the only ones with that ability is me and your brother. Me with your mother and Chaz with you and your sisters."

Danni sat down. "So your saying that Zane has this ability? To feel what Oichi is feeling?" Ronnie nodded. "Something like that, however, it seems that Zane is only able to feel her pain, her negative emotions." Danni frowned. "It must have unlocked when Oichi was attacked putting her in a life or death situation. Even at his age, I'm sure Zane knows he could have lost his sister. With that being said he must have tapped into his beast trait and unlock this ability." Danni looked at Adalena. "What about Lena? Will she be able to get it?" Ronnie nodded. "Yes, but she will only feel Oichi's positive emotions." He looked down at Adalena as she slept softly. "The beast trait can only be fully tapped into by the oldest child. Other siblings can access it but never fully use it, instead they gain something else at times. Like you and your strength and like Ty and his enhance senses." Danni sits back. "So, what can we do?" "Take Zane to see Oichi. Have him spend as much time with her as possible. This isn't something that can't be taught. It won't get easier for Zane after this. When Oichi is in a situation like this he will feel it. When he gets older he will eventually learn how to detect her no matter how far away she is. Adalena as well. However, it's rare for one sibling to feel just the negatives and the other to feel just the positive." Ronnie chuckled. "Indeed, I have some incredible grandkids and great grand kids." He gets up and hands Adalena to Frank. "If Zane starts feeling the pain in his chest. Let me know. I can keep it calm until he is used to it." Danni nodded. "Thanks papa." Frank smiled "Thank you Ronnie"

At the hospital, Zach had Rose on a spare bed with a changing pad under her while he was changing her diaper. Rose was giggling as he was changing her. Zach chuckled "you like it when papa changes you don't you" Rose had big smile on her face. Lily was still in the room next to Oichi. She was holding Oichi's hand.

Zach finished changing her, he put the dirty diaper and put it in the sealed trash can. He then put her in new fresh clothes. Picking Rose up he walked over to the swing and put her in it and turned it on slow. The swing was moving sideways slowly, Rose's eyes were closing slowly making Zach smile as Rose finally fell asleep. Zach sat down "Well rose is finally asleep" Lily nodded slightly. She rubbed Oichi's hand. Suddenly the screen popped on. It was Gabby. She was on low so that she wouldn't disturb anyone. Lily looked at the screen. "Is something the matter." Zach shook his head. "Do not worry. The screen automatically turns on when there is an important news announcement that deals with Grand Line." Lily looks at him then back at the screen. "I see…"

Gabby turns the channel to a news channel where they saw the park closed off. There were guards standing in front of it. The news reporter was standing near. "I'm here a one of Grand Line's park. It has been a few days since it has been closed off. We have no clue why or what happen but the public is getting restless and wishes to have answers. Lord Yamamoto has been silent for a few days when he himself promised us that there would be no secrets between his work and the public. When will he give us answers of why we are no longer able to enter our park."

Lily frowned as the reporter went on. She turns to Oichi. "…I wonder what my son will do about this now…" Zach frowned also 'Dante…'

The door opened and Dante and Mikey walked in. Lily smiled. "Dante, Mikey." "Hi granny." Mikey says smiling. He noticed Rose sleeping and smiled as he walked to Oichi. Lily looked at Dante. "Did you hear?" Dante nodded. "Yes, I heard and have already taken care of it." He points to the screen. They looked at it to see the report hold her ear piece and nods. "Ah! We just got word that Lord Yamamoto will be holding a press conference this Monday on the 18th! Please tune into all news channels at 9am!"

Lily sighs. "Just like your father…you work fast." Dante nodded. "Of course, I have to think on my feet quickly or I might become swallowed up by my own ambitions." Lily got up to let Mikey sit down. She grabbed her purse. "I see…well with that said. I'm going to go home now. I'm a little tired. Garp has been blowing my phone up asking if I'm okay. He is so cute." She says giggling. She kisses Mikey on the forehead. "Look after your sisters." Mikey nodded as he grabbed Oichi's hand. "I'll be back tomorrow." She says waving at them. A guard was waiting for her to escort her to her car. Dante sighs as the report on TV went on about what he has done for Grand Line such as rebulbing the cemetery, making a newer and better hospital, his inventions, and so on and so on. Mikey chuckled. "Seems like you have a fan papa." Dante takes a seat on the couch. "Lucky me…" He says opening his tablet. Zach frowned "Who is this fan?"

"A fan is a fan. Not the first one I have." Dante says getting things ready on his tablet. Zach bite his lip getting upset and Rose felt it and woke up crying. Zach frowned and was about to get up when Mikey decided to go to Rose. Dante sighs. "Calm yourself Zach. It's not unusual for me to have fans. I'm pretty sure you have some yourself." Mikey nodded as he rocked Rose. "That's kinda true. You wouldn't believe how many stalkers papa has haha." Dante shook his head. "Annoying is what they are."

Zach frowned "forgive…. Just a little protective…" he gets up and steps to Dante kissing him and then walked to Mikey kisses his forehead then bend down kisses rose's little forehead making her stop crying and smile closing her eyes falling asleep in Mikey's arms.

Mikey laughs. Zach smiled and sat back down. "How's little Naomi doing?" "Fine, she'll be here in a few seconds." Mikey looked at Dante as he put Rose back in her swing. "Here?" Dante nodded. "Yes, I'd rather he be here so I can keep an eye on her." Mikey smiled. "I heard she has Law's eyes." "Yes, that what Law said. She opens her eyes for a few seconds and then goes straight to sleep."

The door opened and Penguin walked in rolling Naomi in. Mikey smiled. "Whoa…she's tiny!" Penguin smiled at him as he pushed Naomi near Oichi's bed. He hooked her back up to the machine. "Where is Law?" Dante asked. "Dealing with Niko. Seems like he had a moment when Kaeden's friend touches him." Dante frowned. Zach frowned 'little Niko "What happen?"

"He bit Kid to the point where he drew blood. Law has him sleeping now and is tending to Kid's arm. Oh and Lucci wanted me to inform you that Kalifa can to get Kaeden. Mikey frowned. "What do you mean by that?" Dante places his tablet down. Zach's eyes widen "What?..."

"She says she wants Kaeden back…I don't know the whole story but she had to be escorted out since she basically tried to force Kaeden to remember her as his birth mother…" Penguin sighs. "It was quite an issue…" Dante frowns. "She's a brave one for trying. I do hope she know that Kaeden will remain in Oichi's care. You can let Lucci know that." Mikey nodded. Zach growled slightly "Like hell she will take him away from us"

Penguin was making sure Naomi's vitals were good. "Is she still roaming around? Don't worry I won't kill her" Zach looked Penguin with glowing red eyes, Rose woke up again and was fussing in Mikey's arms. Her red and purple eyes glowing.

Jess

Dante sighs as Mikey bounces Rose a bit. "Again, calm yourself Zach. Kalifa works under me. This is already a done deal. Besides she can't do any harm. Lucci won't allow it even without me interfering." He picks up his tablet. Zach's eyes closed and nodded calming down.

They suddenly heard something. It was soft like a kitten crying. Penguin looked down to see Naomi moving slightly. "She's waking up." Dante got up and looked down at Naomi. Her eyes were opening. Penguin chuckled. "She's such a healthy baby despite being small." Zach smiled "I'm surprised also, she's gonna be in there for at least for 4 months" Rose was calming down in Mikey's arms but was wiggling around more, Mikey chuckled "I think she's hungry dad" Zach smiled. "In her diaper bag in her formula, give her your father"

Mikey grabbed the bottle and then handed her to Dante. Rose looked up at Dante and smiled brightly at him grabbing his finger with her tiny hand he gasps as she griped his finger tightly he swore he felt a crack. Zach blinked and heard it "Dante?"

"I'm fine." Dante says. Rose let go of his finger and frowned and started to cry softly. Zach frowned "I think she realized that she hurt you… awwww."

Dante rolls his eyes slightly at Zach. "It will take a lot more than that to 'hurt' me. She will realize it when she gets older." Dante says as he starts feeding her. Mikey walks over to Naomi. Her eyes were open slightly. "Cool. She does have Law's eyes. Cute! Can I touch her?" Penguin nodded. Mikey smiled and stuck his hand in one of the holes. He touched her tiny hand. "She's so soft haha." Naomi yawned and let out another cute kitten like cry. Mikey laughed. "She's like a kitty. I can't wait for Oichi to hear this." Penguin chuckled as he turns to leave. Mikey sighs and smiles softly. "Your late to the party Naomi but I'm glad you're here." He reached up and rubbed her cheek with one finger. He heard her purr just a bit before she closed her eyes going back to sleep. Mikey had to hold in his laughter as he moved his hand away. "I wish I brought a video camera."

A few days later, the morning of the 18th Oichi had woken up. She was still hooked up to the machines and had an oxygen mask on. Her hand was in the incubator rubbing Naomi's tiny hand. Law was sitting on the other side. "She's so cute and tiny." Oichi says softly. Law grabbed her hand. "Yeah, but she's doing okay. She's growing little by little. Soon we can take her home." Oichi turned her head to Law and locked fingers with him. "Our first child together. I'm so happy." She says smiling. Law smiles and raises her hand to kiss it. "Yes, I can wait to have more with you." Oichi giggled but then coughed slightly. "Try not to push yourself. You're still healing." "Where's Niko and Kaeden?" "They are on their way. I had them discharged yesterday. I know you don't want them missing too much of school. So they go back on Thursday." "Who's bring them?" "Mikey is."

Oichi nods. "I hope I didn't worry everyone." Law chuckles. "Your loved by everyone so yeah, you worried everyone." Oichi frowned and then sighs. "I'm sorry." "I know and it's okay. Just focus on getting your rest." Oichi smiles and looks back at Naomi she sticks her hand back in and rubs her hand. Naomi jolted slightly and yawned cutely. Oichi giggled. She then watched as Naomi slightly opened her eyes. Oichi's smile widen as she saw yellow eyes like Law. "Oh, she has your eyes Law! So cute!" Law blushed and rubs his head. "I wonder if she'll be a daddy's girl haha." Law tightens his grip on her hand. "Maybe…"

The screen pops up and Gabby is up. "What's that?" "Oh, your father is holding a press conference about what happened at the park." Oichi frowned. "What happened at the park…" She looked down and shakes a bit. "It's okay Ichi. Your safe here. The boys are as well. Don't worry." Oichi nodded as they looked at the screen.

At Jess's and Sabo's, Elvira was eating her ice cream cake they got at dairy queen. Sabo was in the living room when the channel changed making frown. Jess notices and looked over eating a piece of ice cream cake.

In front of city hall, the cameras were up, security kept everyone away from the small stage that was ready for Dante. Terry, and Eric were on the stage in royal blue attire. Eric had two-gun slots on his side while Terry had a sword. Danni was also there directing security and her men as well. Dante was walking as his picture was being taken.

Dante had on a more casual royal attire. He had on a blue vest with a black t-shirt under it. He was wearing a light coat that went down and spilt down to the ground giving it a more of a cape appearance. He had one two pairs of dark blue gloves. He had on black pants and dark blue boots. He had a sword on his side as he walked. His hair had grown a lot. Since he hasn't cut it in a while. It was just about down his back again. As he walked he could hear some of the women call out to him. "Lord Yamamoto! I love you! Please make me your wife!" One said. "No! Please make me your wife! I'll cook for you every day!" "NO I will! Please take me instead!"

Dante turned to them and the cameras that were zoomed in on him and the crowd. The women looked at him with hearts in their eyes. Dante smiled softly at them and bowed a bit. "Apologizes but I am already a taken man…" He says. He takes off one of his gloves and shows them the ring on his finger. They gasp out. "No way! Some hussy stole your heart already my lord! Please re think this." Dante chuckled. "I would be careful of your words. It would be pretty if he comes after you." He walks away leaving the women to ponder at his words.

At the hospital, Mikey walked in carrying Niko. Kaeden was holding his hand. They were heading to Oichi's room. "We see mama?" Niko says. He was wearing a back pack. Mikey nodded. "Yup, Oichi is up and ready to see you to. Niko smiled. Kaeden smiled to. "Can I hug her?" Kaeden says looking up at his Uncle. "Yeah if Law says it's okay. Your baby sister is in the room as well." Kaeden smiled more. "Naomi is here!" Mikey nodded. Kaeden walked faster. "Come on Uncle Mikey! I wanna see Naomi!"

Reaching the room, the guards opened the door for them. "Mama!" Both Niko and Kaeden says at the same time. Oichi smiles hearing them. Law got up and hit a button that lift Oichi a bit. She groans in pain a bit as he adjusted her. "Feeling okay?" Oichi nodded as Mikey walked up. He place Niko down on the bed. Niko quickly went to Oichi and hugged her. "Mama…" Kaeden also climbed on the bed. "Mom!" Oichi hugged them both. "My boys. I'm sorry you got hurt." They both snuggled against her. "I love you two so much. I don't know what I would do if something terrible happened to you because of me." They look up at her. "We protected you from the bad lady! I protected Niko to!" Kaeden says frowning. Niko nodded. "I bite meanie lady! I good boy!" Oichi frowns at them and then sighs. "I put you both in so much danger." She hugged them tightly again. "I'm sorry. Mama is so sorry. I will never put you in that type of situation again."

They heard something soft crying out. Kaeden and Niko's head popped up and looked down at Naomi. Their eyes widen. "Is that sis!" Kaeden says. Oichi nodded. Naomi was looking at them. She was moving her arm a bit. Niko's eyes sparkled. "Sister!" They crawled over to her. Niko put his hand in the hole and poked Nami on her head. "She's little!" Oichi pulled him away. "Stop that. Don't poke her okay." Kaeden put his hand in and rubbed her hand. "Can we take her home?" Oichi shook her head. "Not yet. She has to grow a bit more." Mikey had pulled a chair to the bed and sat down at the end. "Hey papa is about to start. You two sit down for a while so we can listen okay?" Kaeden nodded and sat beside Oichi on her right and Niko sat in her lap, leaning back on her.

Zach walked in with Rose in his arms "Oichi, your awake"

"For the most part." She says coughing a bit. Zach chuckled and sat down next to them, Oichi looked over at Rose with a smile. Rose was soundly asleep in Zach's arms, Zach was staring at the Tv frowning at the woman screaming for Dante.

Dante walked up to the stage and went to the podium. Everything went silent as he tapped the mic. He looked around before he started to speak.

"Good morning. I have called this press conference to explain what has been going on for the past few weeks and to answer any questions. So please hold them all in until I am finished explain." He looked around.

"Now, as I have said before I took this position only to protect my family and to get my grandchildren a good place to grow up in. So far everything is moving in the right direction. I have expanded Grand Line and I plan to make it better than it once was." He looked down and sighed. "As everyone knows. There is a warrant for the arrest of the man known as Doflamingo Donquixote in all of the kingdoms. That same man is the one who…" He paused for a second. "…Who has caused my oldest daughter Princess Oichi Yamamoto, great harm. He has kidnapped her, placed her in danger, place a hit on her, and on many occasions tried to have her killed." Danni frowned as she held her anger in. She carefully looked the crowd for anyone out of character.

"A few weeks ago, at the park Doflamingo nearly succeed in taking her and her children away from me…" The crowd gasped and the questions quickly started flying. "What happened?" "Is she alright!?" "Why is he trying to kill her!?" "Are you being threaten? What is your next move!?"

Dante sighed until Danni raised her sword and slammed it into the ground making it crack under her. "SILENCE!" She yelled. Her voice echo through the crowd. Quickly shutting them up.

"Thank you, Danni…going on, Due to the attack on her the park has been and will be closed for some time. I cannot have the people of Grand Line walk upon such a stain ground. We are also still gathering evidence to lead us to this man whereabouts. Now…I have told you everything you needed to know but This is where the formal part of this stops…" The crowd frowned and mumbled slightly.

"Doflamingo is a dangerous threat to me and my family. I take serious note into finding where he is and stopping him. Not only has he sold millions into slavery he has killed and slaughter many innocent people. This man does not care about money nor fame. He doesn't care about his title all he cares about is the pleasant suffering of others. He must be stopped before he doesn't something that not even I can contain so I will tell you all this. Those here, those in your home, those outside these lands that are watching this…if I so much as find out that you are sheltering Doflamingo or working for him, you will be mine." Dante's tone got colder and darker. It makes the crowd shiver. Even the camera mans. Some of them were shaking so bad that it became hard for them to hold the camera straight.

Dante squeezes the podium to the point it starts shattering in his hands. "This madman must be stopped. I refuse to do as he wills and play this game with him. If anyone sees any sigh of him or even rumors take them to the police station as soon as you can. Please, do not take me lightly. One thing you all should have quickly learn is that there is nothing that won't get by me…"

The crowd was silent as Dante's words sinks in their head. Dante takes a deep breath going back to his regular tone. "I apologize for that. Even I can get emotional on the rare occasions. Now, are there any questions?"

There was no answer until a report raised her hand. "Yes?" "Princess Oichi…is…is she okay?" Dante nodded. "Yes. I actually got word that she has woken up. I wish to see her so please let's wrap this up quickly. Any more questions?" Someone else raises their hand. "Why is Doflamingo after your daughter?" Dante closes his eyes. "If you had children would you do anything to save them?" The reported frowned slightly but nodded. "I would do anything to see that my children are safe and happy. Getting to them is getting to me…simple as that."

Oichi and the others watched as the reporters asked more questions. Oichi giggled. "The old papa wouldn't have said such a thing so casually…" Mikey nodded. "It's thanks to dad over here. He made papa into such a softie haha." Zach flushed and smiled.

Jess frowned at the TV but smiles softly "It's about time he let grand line know that he's not playing that sick man's game anymore, even I'm sick of seeing it"

Ultra walked in with a frowned "So that's the reason why Oichi is the hospital?" Jess nodded "Yeah… but she is doing better, Zach texted me today" Ultra smiled "That's good…" she stepped to Elvira and kissed her forehead "Happy birthday little cousin" Elvira smiled at her "Thank you!" Ultra pulled a cute little stuffed purple hello kitty plush. Elvira's eyes widen "HELLO KITTY!" she reached for it but jess grabbed it "No no hunny finish eating you cake and we can get your hands all washed so you can play with your hello kitty toy" Elvira smiled nodded finishing with her food.

"One more…" Dante says. "Is it true that you're getting married!?" Someone randomly says. Dante sighs. "Yes, it's true." "To a man!" The random person says making them all look at him, some with widen eyes.

Dante narrowed his eyes. "Yes, is there a problem with that?" They looked at him. "B-But it's a man…" Some said. "Do you think I care if my lover was a man or woman? All that matters is that he loves me and I love him back a thousand folds." Dante blinks and then curses at himself. Behind him Terry was chuckling at his slip up. Eric shook his head. Danni smirked. "Looks like he can't keep his feelings for Zach locked up for too long. Ah I'll never let him live this down."

Oichi was giggling at Dante's flustered face. Mikey laughed more. Zach was grinning and flushing "Oh my Dante"

The reports eyes started to sparkle. "Who is this man!? How much do you love him!? Where did you meet!? When is the wedding!?" Dante sighs. "I'm drawing this to a close…" He says quickly as he starts walking away. "Waiitt! Lord Yamamoto! Are you the top or bottom!"

Back in the hospital Oichi was smiling. "Papa is to cute." Mikey nodded. "Yeah, to blurt out his feelings is the purest thing he's ever done. Man, the ladies are gonna be so jealous of you dad." Mikey says looked at Zach. Zach smirked "Good let them be jealous, in the end I know Dante will come home to me" he looked at Oichi and smiled sat up and placed Rose in Oichi's arms, Rose was humming and grabbed Oichi's finger but gentle. Zach smiled.

Oichi smiled slightly. Niko frowned. "No mama! I baby!" He grabs her arms. Oichi giggles and rubs his head. "Your always gonna be my baby Niko but Naomi is a baby to." Niko pouted. Kaeden was looking back at Naomi. She was looking at him. His eyes sparkled as he sticks his hand in. He rubbed her cheek. "Sister…Naomi." Mikey smiled at him. 'I wonder if I would look like if I saw Oichi being born…' He looked at Oichi who was giving Rose back to Zach. Her body was hurting a bit. She didn't want to drop Rose on accident. She looked at Mikey. "You okay?" Mikey chuckled. "It's nothing."

On June 6th, Jess was in the new maternity ward at the neutral general, it was a private maternity ward with a new private waiting room for the family that was connected to the room with a sliding door. Jess was in her maternity ward room, Sabo was on the couch with Elvira on his lap. Jess was having contractions but her water hasn't broken yet. She was wearing a light green night gown with a pair of panties on. She was on her side frowning as feeling more pain. Elvira frowned "Mama hurting…" Sabo rubbed her head "I know sweetie" 'where the hell is the doctor…?!' he took out his phone and texted Zach.

At Grand line's hospital, up in Oichi's room, Oichi was staring at Naomi. She rubbed her hands while she was sleeping.

Zach smiled, Rose was with Mikey, he was taking her for a walk in her stroller around. Zach's phone beeped making him look at it and he blinked "Oh my"

Oichi looked at him. "What is it?" Zach smiled "Jess is at the hospital, apparently she's having contractions…. No one has seen her yet as Sabo just said to me." Oichi looked back at Naomi. "That's not good. Hope someone reaches her soon. Don't want to be in their shoes when auntie shows up and no one is there to give birth to the twins." Zach chuckled "Yeah"

back in Neutral, Jess frown "Why hasn't anyone come in here yet?!" she shouts making Elvira frown "Mama mad…" Sabo frowned and stood up "Let me go check" he put Elvira down on the couch "Say hunny" Elvira nodded softly. Sabo walked to the door and stepped out to see a couple of nurses laughing at each other.

"Uh Excuse me!?" Sabo says. the nurses blink at him and frowned "Sir I would have to ask you to not to shout at us a doctor will be to see uhm… her" Sabo raised his eyebrow and realized that these nurses were some girls that went to their school that had teased her. Another nurse nodded "yes… a doctor will come and looked at her" Sabo frowns.

"Sabo" they looked to Aurora walking over with Dawn, Troy, Sora and Roxas in his arms. Sabo sighed "Thank to the goddess, Jess is pain" Dawn frowned walked into the room, Troy followed her with Sora behind him. Aurora looked at her tablet "All the doctors are somehow busy so I dropped my appointments and came here. Don't worry Sabo your boys will be alright" Sabo nodded and walked back in the room. The couple of nurses frowned "Do you think their even his?" the nurse whispered, the other nurses shook their heads "No way, she's been sleeping around. There not even Sabo's" Aurora raised her eyebrow at them and frowned "girls" they looked up at the nurse "Yes ma'am?" Aurora glared at them making them jump "you three are suspended without pay leave my hospital and if you do not leave I will call security" Aurora hissed and walked into Jess's room. The Nurse's frowned at them and glared into the room.

Aurora walking in, Dawn was at Jess's side holding her hand. Jess was almost tearing "it hurts…" Dawn frowned "I know sweetie.." Aurora stepped over "Jess, let take a look at you shell we. I need to you to lay on her back" Jess nodded and rolled on her back slightly. Aurora opened her legs and looked. Dawn held her hand rubbing her thump on her hand "It's alright sweetie, having twins is gonna hurt more" Jess frowned "Aurora?" Aurora lifted her head up "Well you are full delighted but your water hasn't broken so I'm gonna have to break it for you, this is rare with caring twins. I'm gonna give you some spinal-epidural first. So we need you back on your side. Sabo come and help me" Sabo nodded and stepped over helping Dawn to roll jess on her side. Aurora took out a needle that was in her coat and stepped behind jess and sticked jess in the back making Jess yelp slightly. Elvira frowned "Mama!" Aurora injected the spinal-epidural into Jess and pulled out the needle "Alright you will feel no pain in a moment, Sabo helped back on her back. Jess was panting slightly "god I want them fricken out alright…" Dawn chuckled "Don't worry hunny they will come soon. Aurora turned Troy "Take the kids into the waiting room. Troy nodded picking up Elvira making her frown "I wanna stay with mama!" Troy shook his head "now now hun, aurora said to take you in here" Elvira frowned and Sora followed him with Roxas in his arms.

Aurora opened Jess's legs again "Okay I'm gonna pop your water so you will feel some pressure" Jess nodded as Aurora sticking something in her. Jess frowned "What did she put in me?" Dawn chuckled "it's a long needle that will pop your water hun" Jess then gasped as she felt her water pop, Aurora smiled "there we go your water in now poped, lets see if they are ready" Jess smiled "finally…" Dawn chuckled. Aurora was bring up a new type of holo screen up and they see the twins. Aurora smiled "Good looks like one is head first. Let me get some nurses" she quickly went to the hallway and see's two nurses she trusts "you two come and help me with princess jess she's ready" the nurses smiled and rushed over. Aurora rushed back over "Okay Jess I need you to push okay push!" Jess not feeling the pain and was pushing with her eyes close shut. She was holding Dawn's and Sabo's hands as she pushes.

Gaara and ultra rushed in "are we late?" Aurora smiled "I need you two go in the waiting room, keep pushing jess!" Gaara smiled and went to the waiting room with Ultra. He sat down and Elvira right away crawled on his lap. Gaara smiled "You excited? Your brothers gonna be here soon" Elvira smiled and nodded "Yes!" Sasuke and Naruto walked in with excited faces "The boys are gonna be here!" he sat down with Sasuke. Gaara chuckled and took out his phone video calling Zach. He waited and Zach answered, Zach appeared on the screen "Gaara" Gaara smiled "Can you give the phone to Oichi?" Zach nodded and handed Oichi his iphone.

"Mmm…hello?" Gaara smiled "Hey Oichi, Jess is in the room now in labor" Elvira smiled and sat up on Gaara's lap "Auntie! Brothers coming!" "Ah okay." Oichi says.

Then all can hear Aurora "That's it Jess! I see his head push, push!" everyone smiled in the room "one is about to be born" Oichi smiled.

Suddenly they can hear crying, Troy was smiling "One was just born" Elvira was blinking "is that baby brother?" Troy nodded "One of them"

In the room, Jess was panting slightly. Dawn was kissing her forehead "Jess he is gorgeous" Jess smiled. Sabo smiled looking at his son as Aurora cuts his cord and hands him to the nurse who took him walking over to counter to wash him off. Aurora looked at the screen and smiled "Good, good. The other one is ready, Push Jess Push!" Jess closed her eyes tightly pushing. Naruto had widened eyes watching "This is weird watching…" Troy sighed "Close the curtain" Sasuke nodded "Close it idiot" Naruto pouted and closed it. He sat down and frowned mentally 'everyone is having babies… makes me want one… with Sasuke…' he blushed deeply and Sasuke noticed. He raised his eyebrow "What you blushing about?" Naruto's eyes widen "Oh nothing!" Gaara and Sasuke shook their heads. Oichi was still on the video call, wishing she was there for Jess and Sabo.

She sighs. Gaara smiled "I'm sure Jess and Sabo knows you can't be here because of what happen, Oichi its alright" Naruto and Sasuke blinked "What happen?" Gaara frowned and looked at Oichi for help.

Oichi rolled her eyes. "Don't you guys watch the news? I know you like sucking each other's face but come on…" Naruto's face turned "W-What?!" suddenly Jess's voice came to their ears "Naruto Shut the fuck up or I'll come in there and strangle YOU!" Elvira frowned "Mama sad bad word…" Troy was chuckling softly. Elvira looked confused at what she said, Gaara sighed "Oichi there's little children here…" Sasuke was smirking at what Oichi said.

She shook her head. "I was attacked in the park I woke up on the 18th." She holds up her bandage arm. "Close to death really but I'm recovering…anyways wake up and watch the news. Times are changing and I'm sure you two don't want to get left behind." Naruto frowned "I feel like a bad friend for not knowing…." Sasuke sighed "oh well, at least she's doing fine"

"that's it jess push, push!" Aurora said as she can see the head of the other baby. Jess squeezing Sabo's hand tighter making his eyes widen and gasp "Ow shit… jess … my hand" Jess screamed "I don't give a fuck!" has she pushes, Dawn chuckled slightly "That's it Jess push!" Aurora smiled as the baby came out crying "That's it! Very good jess!" Jess leaning back more letting their hands go panting. Dawn smiled "You did good jess, you did good" Sabo was rubbing his hand, he bite his lip 'I think she broke it….'

The nurse with the other baby was washing him, the nurse that had baby A walked over to Sabo and smiled "here is your baby boy" Sabo smiled and took him gentle. Jess smiled "Draconis Mikcloud, Draco for short" Dawn giggled "such a amazing name…!" Sabo smiled and looked down at Draco "Draco… its prefect…" the other nurse came over with baby boy B handing him gentle to dawn, dawn smiled "identical…" Jess smiled "Draven Mikcloud" Dawn smiled "Prefect dear" Jess smiled and her eyes closed falling asleep. Aurora chuckled "Go on take them to the waiting room while I clean her up" Dawna nd Sabo nodded walking over to the waiting room. Troy see's them and gets up opening the curtain. Everyone stood up, Gaara Naruto help Elvira. Sabo smiled "Everyone meet Draconis Mikcloud, Draco for short" they all smiled "Wow! I can see the slight blonde hair…" Troy smiled. Gaara smiled and changed the video so Oichi can see Draco.

"Cute." Oichi says smiling. Dawn Smiled "And this is Draven Mikcloud" Naruto grinned "identical!" Elvira blinked at them "brothers…?" Sabo smiled "Yeah hunny, these are your brothers" Elvira smiled "brothers!" the boys both open their eyes at the same time showing there light green eyes, identical to Sabo's light green eyes.

Sabo smirked 'they have my eyes…' Troy chuckled "Well I can tell there gonna be just like their father!" Sora nodded with a smile. Naruto was cueing over them, Sasuke had his arms crossed 'great more Sabo look alikes' Elvira was flushing and smiling "Pretty brothers! Like daddy!" "Congrats Sabo." Oichi says.

Aurora came over "alright she's is asleep, I need to take the boys for their birth cards. It won't take long" Sabo frowned "Cant I come?" Dawn sighed "Sabo let her do her job, you acted the same way with Elvira when she was born" Sabo pouted but handed her Draco and Dawn handed one of the nurses Draven. Aurora smiled "I'll be right back I promise" she walked away with the nurse behind her with the boys. Sabo watched with a frown on his face. Gaara sighed "Really now…" "When you have your own kids you'll understand one day but, I'm sure Sabo is the only one who really acts so overprotective like that." Oichi says rolling her eyes.

Later that night, Jess was sound asleep after feeding the twins. Sabo was down in the cafeteria to get some food. The door crept open and two nurses walked in, the walked over to the bedside of Jess and the twins. The twins were in a hospital bassinet, soundly asleep. There was but only one light on and it was dim like a night light. The two nurses hovered over the twins frowning "They do look like Sabo…" one whispered. The other bite her lip "don't say that… they do not look like him!" she hissed with a whisper. "Let's just go… I don't wanna get caught by aurora…" the nurse whispered. The other nurse growled softly "no! these are not Sabo's we will prove that she cheated on him and is a slut" the other nurse's eyes widen "Are you stupid…? I don't wanna be arrested…!" she hissed back. The nurse glared at the other "fine whatever I'll do it myself" the nurse reached to take one of the twins but suddenly stopped dead in her tracks as a kunai was at her throat. The other nurse gasped stepping back to see River next to the other nurse holding the kunai to her throat. River's eyes darken and turned into her dragon form.

Terry stood there smiling at the two nurses.

"Haha you guys have some guts you know." River growled "You have nerve coming in here about to take the twins, I don't believe you were scheduled to attend to Jess's room" the nurse frowned "of course I aim" River narrowed her eyes "Really now, Oh love do remind them on what you heard her say before coming in here?" Terry shrugs. "Sorry, I don't speak stupid."

Jess's eyes blinked up to see the scene in front of her, her eyes widen "What the hell?" she sat up only to slightly wince in pain "Ow…" River frowned "Frank!"

Frank frowned walking in walked up to Jess's bed, Jess was shocked "What the fuck is going?" the twins suddenly woke up crying hearing the loud talking. Jess frowned "I just got them to sleep…"

River grabbed the nurse and tied her hands with her wires and pushed her to the floor "Terry the other one" "I suppose…" Terry says.

River stepped to the twins and smiled "Wow they look like Sabo" Jess frowned "Tell me what happen?!" River frowned "These two nurses tried to take the twins" Jess's eyes widen "What the fuck!" Frank sighed and frowned "Who do you work for?" one nurse sighed "Really now I checked to see if those brats were really Sabo's, and they aren't" Jess frowned "Of course they are! They are my husbands!" the nurse laughed "husband?! Oh please you tricked Sabo into marring you slut!" the other nurse was looking down "I'm sorry… I did not wish your boys any harm I was gonna leave and report her" River frowned "Let me kill her frank" Frank sighed "River enough, Lion control your dragon" Terry shrugs again. "Why should I? If she wants to kill I say let her."

At this time Sabo walked in and his eyes widen at this. "What's going on." Jess frowned "They tried to take the boys!" Jess slowly got off the bed and walked to the boys picking up Draco rocking him softly.

Frank sighed "River take them to the holding room and alert security guards. I want two outside of Jess's room" River nodded and moved her wires as they dragged behind her as she pulled them out of the room. Sabo rushed over to Jess and the boys picking up Draven rocking, they both seem to calm down quick. Jess was still frowning "I can't believe those nurses… did we go to school with them…?" Sabo nodded "Yeah we did…" Jess sighed "Really all this petting stuff… can't anyone grow the hell up?" Frank shook his head and sat down "some are to ignorant too"

"Really all this petting stuff… can't anyone grow the hell up?" Frank shook his head and sat down "some are to ignorant too"

Aurora rushed with a worried look on her face "Jess! I heard from River, you alright?" Jess smiled softly and nodded "Yes, so are the boys" Aurora frowned "I'm so sorry… I suspended those two nurses earlier…." Jess frowned and placed Draco back down as he was a sleep. "Its okay Aurora" Sabo did the same placed Draven down as he was also a sleep. Jess walked back to her bed and laid down "I just want to rest I'm tired… out" Aurora nodded left the room. Frank still sitting down "I'll stay" he's was texting Danni on what had just happened. Sabo sat down next to her and the boys with a frown on his face, his boys were almost taken by a jealous girl. Terry left the room, strangely craving for some seafood.

River was in the holding room with the two girls and two security guards. They were hand cuffed too chairs, she was reading a text and gulped. Frank just sent her a text saying Danni was pissed. River sighed and turned to the door "Well their all yours and by the way Danni might show herself in here, let's hope these girls are gone before she gets here" River left the room as the guards gulped. In the hall way she sighed but smiled turning her head to see Terry walking towards with her a bag of cooked crab legs. She smiled and skipped to him "Terry my love!"

"Yo." River giggled and snuggled tackled him against the wall, she purring slightly like a dragon "mhmmmmmm my lion" Terry chuckled. "Are we done here? I wanna eat these." He says holding up the crab legs.

The next day Law walked to Oichi's room. He was going to get her a final check-up and get her out of here. He opened the door and frowned as he saw Kid sitting there. He was looking at Naomi. "I heard she was smaller than this." Oichi nodded. "Yeah but she's getting bigger."

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Law says walking to Oichi. Kid looked up and shrugs. "I took time off for a while to look after Niko." Law gave out a dry laugh. "When's the last time you took off for Alaric?" Kid frowned at him. "That's none of concern." "It's my concern when your taking off to look after someone else's son." Kid narrowed his eyes at him. "Should you really be trying to come for me? Aren't you describing yourself?"

They both glared at each other. Oichi sighed out. "Does it always have to be a pissing contest between you to?" Law frowned and grabbed his notes. "Well if he would stop coming around you I'll be good." Kid was rubbing Naomi's hand. She smiled at him. "Cute smile. Glad she doesn't smile like your ass." Kid says chuckling.

Law sighs loudly. "Don't you have anywhere else to be?" Kid moved his hand away from Naomi. "Actually yeah. Since I'm not going to graduation I'll be going overseas in another day or two." Oichi looked at him. "Your leaving?" Kid nodded. "Yeah, got offered a job there. Won't pass that up so I came here with a favor really…" He looked at Oichi. "It's about what I told you…at the club…" Oichi's eyes widen slightly and looked at Law. "A moment please?" Law looks at them. "Fine…but just so you know there are cameras are in here…don't try something." Oichi smiled. "Don't be silly Law."

Law walked out the room leaving Kid and Oichi alone. "So what's up?" Kid sighed and sat on the bed. "Some rumors…in the red district." "Really?" "Yeah…that chick. They said she's pregnant. So I ended up going there to find her." "And?" "And I saw that she had a belly. Maybe six month." Oichi sat back and crossed her arms. "How do you know it's yours? That woman could have been sleeping around since that time." Kid nodded. "I know…which comes to the favor." He looks at Oichi. "If she does give birth to my kid. Can you take it?" Oichi's eyes widen. "Huh!? Why me? Why not Killer and Ajiasi?" Kid looked at Naomi. "Those two…ha…they are going to be starting their own family soon. "I'd rather not give them anymore trouble while I'm away." Oichi frowned. "What a half ass reason. You want me to raise your kid so you can feel more connect to me?" Kid blushed slightly. "Yeah, I thought so. Look Kid. I don't mind looking after your child, if it's yours, but just like I do with Lucci you will be spending time with that child every chance you get. I wont let you be out of their life."

Kid leans back and nodded. "Thanks. I'll let her know…in some sense I honestly didn't think of that. Asking you to raise my kid so that I can be closer to you…the reason was I already know if it's my kid he or she will have some nasty quirks. Kaeden isn't your blood son but he has gain certain traits from you. His smile and gentleness despite his father being a cold-hearted killer. I would hope for something like that." He looked at her and smiled softly. "You have quite the ability for children if you didn't notice. Passing down something even if they aren't related to you." Oichi pouted slightly making him chuckled. "Really though…thanks. I know if it's mine he or she will grow up with a lot of love." Oichi sighed. "I'm sure he or she would be equally happier with Killer and Ajisai." "Only you and Killer know. I don't have any reason to bring her up to speed." Oichi rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know."

Jess was rocking in the rocking chair in her maternity room, she was rocking Draven. Sabo was changing Draco sideways as he learned the hard way last night when Draco peed on him making Frank and Danni laugh at him. The door opened and Garp came in with Luffy, Ace. Jess noticed them and smiled "Hey!"

Ace yawned as he took a seat. Luffy walked over to Sabo. "Cool Twins!" He says laughing. Jess smiled "their identical, Garp you wanna hold your grandchild Draven?" Jess stood up with Draven.

"Sure." Garp says taking him. Jess chuckled and sat on the bed, Sabo done changing Draco sighed in relieve. He was about to pick up Draco when Luffy picked him up making Draco's eyes widen and staring at Luffy. "Hi there! I'm Luffy! Jeez you look like Sabo…kinda boring." Luffy says raising his eyebrow. Sabo shook his head. "Oh shut up."

Jess chuckled at them, Jess looked to see Ajisai and Killer walk in with Alaric and Elvira. Ajisai agreed to babysit Elvira. Elvira's eyes widen at her uncles and grandfather and smiled running to Ace "Uncle Acey!" Jess eyes widen and laughed "Acey! Hahaha!" Elvira dove at him "uncle I'm happy to see you!" Ajisai chuckled "hello jess how are you feelings?" Jess smiled "good, do you two wanna meet your godchild" Ajisai's eyes widen "god… child…? You named me and Killer…"

Luffy gave Draco back to Sabo. Jess smiled. "Garp is holding him" Ajisai smiled and stepped over and looked down "Awwww! He's so cute!" Alaric frowned and hugged Jess's leg "auntie up!" Jess smiled and reached down picking him holding him "how have you been Alaric?" Alaric smiled "Good!" then frowned "Papa… missed… hangout day…" Jess blinked and frowned.

Killer sighed and shook his head. Ajisai gently took Draven holding him "I told Alaric that Oichi was hurt…. And Kid was there seeing her and the boys and baby Naomi…" Alaric frowned "Papa don't want me…" Jess sighed "Alaric that's not true your father loves you…" Ajisai shook her head and sat down holding Draven "oh Killer look at our God child." Luffy went and kidnapped Elvira from Ace's lap. Ace was half sleep so he didn't even notice.

Elvira giggled "Yay Uncle Luffy! Where's auntie Hanny?!" Jess chuckled "I think it's cute that she calls Hancock, hanny for short" Luffy looked like he was thinking. "Out shopping I think."

Ajisai chuckled, Killer was looking down at Draven, he did a small smile at him. Sabo walked over to Jess "here" jess smiled but gasped with Alaric hugged her "No! only auntie can hold me!" Sabo frowned biting his lip, Ajisai frowned "Alaric… don't be that way… Draco and Draven are aunties boys" Alaric frowned "No!" Jess sighed and put him down making him frown "Alaric don't be that way" she took Draco and walked back to the rocking chair rocking on it. Alaric was frowning "my... auntie…"

Luffy pulled out his phone to read the last text from Hancock. "Oh yeah. She is shopping. I hope she picks up a lot of meat!" He says happily.

At Grand line, Zach was walking in the halls to Oichi's room. Mikey was watching over Rose at the house. Dante was somewhere. Reaching the room, he saw Law outside and blinked "Law? Why you out here?"

"I'm not invite to a conversation." Law says. Zach sighed "I see" he opened the door to see Kid get up and Oichi still in bed. Zach stepped in "Oichi how you feeling?"

"Better." Oichi says. Zach smiled "I'm glad" then he looked at Kid "kid…" almost narrowing at him "do tell me why you are still here?" Oichi frowned at him. "Stop that. We were having a nice conversation that is all." Zach sighed and sat down.

Kid looked at Oichi. "Thanks again." Oichi smiled and nodded. She waved as he left the room. He passed Law who glared at him. Law walked in frowning. Oichi sighed. "Please stop that. Even though he still wants me I'm all yours. I had your baby for gosh sake." Law pouted slightly. "I have to be on my toes when it comes to you. The moment I look away some guy like Lucci is hitting on you." Oichi rolled her eyes. "Zach shook his head at them.

Ajisai was in the hallway from Jess's maternity room. She was looking at her phone at kids number. She frowned deeply, she was nervous of calling him and to be bitched at like the other night. She closed her eyes and dialed his number putting the phone to her ear.

"What?" Kid says through the phone. Ajisai gulped softly "Kid…" she softly said to him. "Spit it out…" "Please… just spend time with him… you already forgotten to take him to chuck cheese's… please…" "Yeah I got it." Kid says before hanging up.

Ajisai frowned and slid down the wall slight tears came from her eyes. Killer leaving the room to find her turned and his eyes widen slightly to see Ajisai on the floor tearing slightly.

He sighs already having some clue of what happened. "Kid?" Ajisai sniffed and whipped her tears away "it's nothing…" she gets up "Kid is coming here to pick up Alaric…." She walks past him into the room. Alaric was on the bed with Jess Ace finally got up to look at the twins. Killer walked back in the room and took a seat.

Ajisai walked over to the bed and sat down on the chair, she put a fake smile on "Alaric I just got off the phone with daddy" Alaric's eyes widen "Really…?" Ajisai smiled "Yeah he will be here to pick up!" Alaric smiled brightly "yay! Daddy didn't forget me!" Ajisai smiled softly and looked away with a frown. Jess noticed and frowned mental 'what did he do know…?' Killer sighed mentally.

Not long Kid came to the room only to be stopped by two guards by her door "hold it only family and friends are allowed in here and you don't have a badge pass so you cannot" "Let him in, he's a friend" it was jess's voice from the room. The guard nodded and let him pass.

Kid walked by. Garp, Ace and Luffy were already gone. Elvira had begged Luffy to take her with him, So Luffy end up taking Elvira for the couple of days. Ajisai, Killer, Alaric and Sabo were the only ones left in the room. Alaric smiled and jumped off the bed "Daddy!" he ran to kid.

Kid bends down and rubs his head. Ajisai looked away with a frown. Jess sighed "Kid its good to see you, come here for a moment?"

Kid sighs and places his hands in his pockets. "Just make this quick…" Jess looked at the others "can you give me a moment with him please?" Sabo frowned "No" Jess gave him that stern look "Sabo now is not the time to be over protective… Kid will not do anything to me and the boys, please love?" Sabo sighed and nodded leaving the room. Ajisai got up and picked up Alaric leaving the room with a frown. Killer followed.

Once everyone was out jess smiled softly at Kid and pulled him down on the bed hugging him "it's good to see you, how are you?" "I'll be better once I'm out of here…" Kid says with his hands still in his pockets.

Jess shook her head at him letting the hug go "So when do you leave kid?" "…A day or two…" Jess humms softly "I see… Kid… I know you hate me… but I don't hate you"

"Good for you." Kid says. Jess chuckled and poked his forehead "Your more like a arrogant, dick head of a brother to be honest"

Kid shrugs. Jess reached for him and pulled him down putting her forehead against his "I know Alaric see's you as a father that doesn't care for him and forgets him half the time but I know you care for him deeply, he is your son after all but the way you treat Ajisai… kid she is the mother of your child, your son. Ajisai does care for you too, as a good friends. Stop treating her like your pissed at her all the time. For goodness sake you made her cry…."

Kid sighs annoyingly. "Cry huh…" He says uninterested. "she was hiding it of course but me and killer can tell…. In away I do deeply care for you Kid, just spend as must time with him before you leave and explain to him why you are going. Do you really want your son to hate you?"

"If he hates me, he hates me." Jess sighs and kissed his forehead. Kid frowned getting up. "If that's all you have to say I'll be going before you trap me in another useless lecture." "before you go, look at the boys" Jess smiles at him. Kid groans slightly. Jess watched him walk over and look at the twins were soundly a sleep.

"Oh joy…they look like Sabo…" Kid says. Jess chuckled "Yeah I can their gonna be like Sabo 100%! Now go spend time with Alaric" "Yeah yeah…" Jess waved "Have fun with him"

In the hallway, Alaric was waiting. Kid walked out of the room and Sabo sighed "Finally!" he walked back in pissed. Killer shook his head. Alaric smiled and tackled Kid "Daddy! Were you gonna take me?!"

Kid picked him up. "Where would you like to go. Lunch, toy store, or movies." Kid says. Alaric smiled "Everywhere!" "Alright. We can make that work." Kid says. Ajisai looked at Kid with a sadden frown "keep him as long as you want…" she turned her back to him and places her head on the wall with a heavy deep sadden sigh, Alaric frowned "mama you okay?" Ajisai nodded "I'm fine hunny go spend time with your father… have fun okay?" she says softly. Alaric smiled "Okay mama!" Killer frowned and looked at kid.

"Call me if you need me." Killer says. Kid nodded and walked off with Alaric.

Once Kid was gone with Alaric, Killer pulled Ajisai in a hug, Ajisai sniffed "what did I ever do to him to make him hate… me…? He probably wishes it was Oichi and not me…. Ha…he does… I sometimes think… Oichi would be a better mother then me…"

Killer sigh. "Don't think like that. I have told you over and over that while Kid doesn't have any attachments to you at least he is there for Alaric. Would you rather him not even bat an eye to him?" Ajisai frowned at this "no of course not…" "Alright then. Yes, he can be asshole but it's not without reason. Him closing up from you actually give me more confidence." Ajisai flushed "R-Really…?" Killer chuckled. "It lets me know that I don't have to worry about him trying to steal you away from me. As for Oichi…maybe you need to take action for once when it comes to her."

Ajisai blinked "Like what..?" "Talk to her. Tell her your worries about Kid. Tell her how you feel about this whole situation. It might do you some good but that's up to you. She may even tell you the same thing I did…" Ajisai snuggled into his chest more "Killer…. I love you" she then leaned up kissing him. He kissed back.

They pulled apart, she chuckled and looked to see Jess smiling in the door way "Why don't you take her home and make love to her all day and night long" Jess said with a wink making Ajisai's face turned red "J-Jess!" Jess laughed. Killer shakes his head.

A week later, at Jess's. Darcaniea and Rick were in the twin's nursery with Jess, Sabo was downstairs with Elvira and Ebony. Darcaniea looked down at them smiling "My, they look like sabo" she whispred. Rick crossed his arms "little to much like him" Jess shook her head "Rick don't start" Darcaneia chuckled softly.

Downstairs, Elvira was on her mothers surface pro on ABC mouse. It was a site for early Learning Academy is a subscription-based digital education program for children ages 2–6, created by Age of Learning, Inc. it was costing Jess and Sabo 50 a month just for Elvira to learn on her own. Sabo was on the couch watching her with a smile, Elvira was ruling over what she was learning on the site. He looked over at Ebony who was sitting on the floor sitting straight up, at her age it's not possible. She was holding a plush toy staring at it with her deep wine-red eyes. To Sabo it looked creepy.

He shook his head and looked back at Elvira. Ebony looked up at him and cocked her head to side in confusion like she was trying to understand what's going on. Sabo noticed and shook his head once more. 'Another advance baby…joy.' He says to himself.

At River's, in the living room, the girls were in there matching mini mouse bouncers babbling and playing with their bouncers. Robin was sitting next to Ty watching spider man on cartoon network. River was in kitchen doing the dishes, she can hear the twins giggling playing with their bouncers. Terry walked down in the living room making the girls eyes widen and smiled widely and giggled loudly "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" they were reaching for Terry.

Terry smiled, walking over to them. He sits in front of them and rubs their cheeks with his hands. "Looks like you to are having fun. To cute." He watched them play with his fingers for a bit. "Wonder why babies like playing with my fingers." He mumbled to himself.

They grabbed his fingers and looked at him, they both smiled "Da-da!" they said at the same time. River smiled in the kitchen "their first words! Are da da! Awwwww!" Robin giggled "yay babies first words, Daddy!" Terry chuckled and tickled them before getting up. "Ah, I'm loved left and right. If it was possible I'd get jealous of myself."

River chuckled washing and drying off her hands walking over and sitting on the couch next to Ty. River rubbed his head. Ty kept his eyes on the Tv, way into the show.

the girls giggled as terry tickled them. Esme then frowned and her eyes shined. She banged her hands on the bounced cracking it slightly making River gasp "Terry take her out of the bouncer…" "Stop worrying River." Terry says picking Esme up. "She can't do much damage until she's about one or two. Her cracking something is more like a conformation she's inherited the trait."

River smiled softly "I know but I didn't want her bouncer breaking while she was in it… I guess we have to buy her a new one…" Valora in hers frowned seeing her daddy holding Esme who was grabbing Terry's face playing with his chin. Terry chuckled.

Valora pouted and started fuss and cry "Da-da!" river smiled "Awww someone wants their daddy." Terry reached down and picked her up as well. He bounced them both slightly making them both giggle. "It's nice to hold my girls at the same time." Terry says laughing.

River smiled and right away took a picture of this 'I'm so sending this to Oichi and the others!' Esme was to happy being bounced by Terry, her hand went up and hit terry in the face, Valora's eyes widen and pouted and started to cry. River got up and walked to them "Oh my god what happen?" she took Valora and bounced her to calm her down.

Terry sighs and rubs his cheek, it stung just a bit. "Nothing that wasn't expected. I'm glad she can only do this much. I'd rather not end up like Eric…" He says shaking his head.

Esme frowned and tears gone done her face, she realized what she had done, River frowned "Oh terry I think she realized what she did…." Terry smiles. "Seems like it."

The sliding door opened and Renia walked in, she blinked at what was happing "Oh my what happen" River looked at her Esme and her breast power, it's all good mama" Renia smiled "alright let me see my granddaughters!" River smiled and handed her Valora. Robin smiled "Hi Grandma!" Renia smiled "Hi sweetie" Terry handed Esme to Renia as well. "Well, I have to get up out here. Time for a hunt you know." He kissed River and rubbed both Ty and Robins head before leaving.

Oichi was home. She was discharged from the hospital a few days ago. Thanks to a lot of bribe and a little of being a daddy's girl, Oichi convinced Law to let Naomi come home with her. She couldn't leave the incubator just yet but thanks to Dante he got one set up in their room.

Oichi was in the living room. She had her tablet on, which was keeping an eye on Naomi. Kaeden and Niko were in their rooms napping away so she had the house to herself really. At the moment, she was making bridesmaids boxes. She and Law finally set a date and place for their wedding. Law, at first, wanted to wait another year or two so that Oichi can do things she wanted to do but Oichi went against it. She was ready to marry the love of her life. They were going to get married on her home island in July on the 31st.

In the bridesmaid's box, there was a blue pillow and cup that said 'Bridesmaid' A coins pouch, a small bottle of wine, and some chocolate. Also in the box was a wedding invitation with the time and place. The card said. 'I need something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue and you! Will you be my bridesmaid?' For Jess's, since she was going to obviously going to be her maid of honor, her pillow was mixed in purple and blue. She had a card that said, 'I found my mister, but I still need my sister, please be my maid of honor.' On it there was a picture of her and Jess that they took a few months ago. Oichi smiles. "Haha can't say no to this cute picture! Well she can't say no anyways heehee."

Oichi giggled as she made sure she had everyone. "Jess, Darcaniea, River, Vivi, and Robin…mmm…who were Law's groomsmen again? Don't want to be off." She grabbed her phone and looked through her notes. "Mmm…Penguin, Corazon, Shachi, Bepo…" She pouted. "Only four, well I don't want to take anyone out sooooo…" She smirked as she scribbled down a name. "Anddddd Mikey haha. Won't he be excited. He missed out on Naomi's birth but being in the wedding should be enough. Karasu! Balor!"

Karasu appeared in front of her and kneeled. "Yes, Lady Oichi?" Balor did the same. "You called?" Oichi nodded. "I'm sorry for doing this but can you deliver these to Jess, Darcaniea, River, Vivi and Nami? I can't leave the house you know." They both stood up and took the box. "Of course, my Lady. I am happy you can rely on us with these tasks other than making a fuss of delivering it yourself." Balor says bluntly. Karasu frowned at him. "It's okay Karasu. He's right. I don't want to risk something else happening to be before I'm even fully healed. I can trust you to do this for me, right?" Karasu nodded. "Of course, My lady." They quickly disappeared. Oichi smiled and started to work on the designs of the wedding dresses, and suits. She still needed a flower girl and ring bearer.

At Jess's Sabo on his phone when Karasu appeared. "Sabo." Sabo jumped slightly frowning. "Ugh…seriously? Don't ninjas knock or something!?" Karasu held up the boxes. "I need to deliver these to both Jessica and Darcaniea. I've been told to always ask your permission before I appear before your wife." Sabo raised his eyebrow. "Is that right?" "Yes, she said it would make things less troublesome." Sabo turned around to him. "What's in the box?" "Something from Lady Oichi." "I figured that but what's in them? Like the contents?" "That is something I won't say. Your name isn't on the box and they aren't addressed to you."

Sabo frowned. "Well how do I know it's not something that will hurt Jess?" Karasu narrowed his eyes. "You don't trust in your own sister…how sad. I will let her know how much you distrust her." Sabo eyes widen. "Don't you dare! I trust Oichi just fine! It's you I don't trust!" Karasu sighed. "You don't trust any man but do not worry. I am not interested in your wife. I'm just delivering something from Lady Oichi. That is all."

Elvira was too much into her learning to even look over. Ebony however, looked over at them with a blank look in her eyes

"Just give me the box." Sabo says. "I refuse. Stop making me repeat myself." Karasu says.

Darcaniea and rick came down stairs and blinked at the scene "oh my what's going on here?" Darcaniea smirked. Rick sighed and walked over to Ebony picking her up, Ebony smiled slightly and rested her head against Ricks shoulder.

"Where is Jess. I have something for her." Karasu says ignoring a frowning Sabo. Darcaniea smiled "Jess is upstairs breast feeding and what is this?" Darcaniea looked at the box with her name on it

Something from Lady, Oichi." He also gave her Jess's box. "She said call when you have answer and she will give you times and dates for everything else." Sabo stood up. "How can you give her the box!?" Karasu looked at him. "Simple. You said you do not trust Lady Oichi since you believe she put something harmful in the box. I'm sure that Darcaniea must trust her a lot more then you." Darcaniea blinked "Oh my" she smirked "Oh what did you do Sabo" she chuckled. Rick shook his head "Idiot"

Sabo frowned. "W-What!? I never said that!" "Do not worry. I will make sure to tell her that you don't have trust in her anymore. If your will excuse me." He quickly left as quickly as he came. Sabo mouth dropped opened. He groans out and falls back on the couch. "Stupid Ninja…"

Darcaniea sighed "Really Sabo what did you say?" rick huffed "Probably something stupid that's gonna get jess pissed off" "Oh shut up." Sabo says to Rick.

Darcaniea sighed "You need to calm down your overprotective streak Sabo, I mean its Oichi for goodness sake! What the hell were you thinking in saying that?!" "Yea, Yea, can you just go give Jess the box!? I already need to mentally prepare myself." Sabo says rolling his eyes slightly.

Darcaniea bite her lip ready punch him when a tiny voice came to their ears "Ma" Darcaniea's eyes widen and looked at Ebony, Rick was shocked "did she…?" Darcaniea grinned "Oh my baby girl said her first words! And they were ma!" Sabo sighed mentally trying to block them out.

the baby monitor turned on "Sabo get your ass up here now!" it Jess. Darcaniea sighed "Looks like Oichi already texted her" she handed Sabo the box "Go on take it to her" "Fucking Ninjas…" Sabo mumbled as he took the box from Darcaniea and headed upstairs.

Sabo reaching the nursery, he walked in to see Jess fixing her top, putting drop over her shoulder that a had a towel over her shoulder she gentle padded and rubbed his back. "Yes?"

Jess glared at him "Do mind tell me why Oichi texted me in saying 'That jerk said he doesn't trust me!? Of all the things he could say!? I'm so hurt! Get him for me sissy!'" She had placed a bunch of mad and crying emojis in the text as well.

Sabo sighed. "First off, I didn't say that. I said I didn't trust Karasu and second, all I wanted to know was what was in this freaking box." Sabo says holding it up.

Jess sighs, Draco burped loudly making Jess chuckle "Just like you burping so loud"

Sabo shrugs. "It's a gift." She gets up and placed Draco down in the crib. He was giggling reaching for the toys hanging on his crib. Jess turned to Sabo taking the box and opening it. She blinked at it and smiled brightly "Oh my!"

"Well what's in it!?" Sabo asks with a yell. Quick movement Jess grabbed Sabo's tightly "Hush don't shout at me" the boy's sees this and was laughing at their father making Jess smirk.

Sabo sighs. "It's a bridal box… Oh Oichi!" putting the box down she reached in her pocket still holding onto Sabo's nose video calling Oichi.

It rang three times before Oichi picked up. Jess smiled at Oichi "I would love too! I would be honor to be your maid of honor Sis!" Oichi can hear the boys laughing loudly.

Oichi smiled. "I know, it's not like you had a choice. What's the twins laughing at?" Jess smirked and turned her phone to Sabo with her holding to it and the boys in the background laughing at him.

Oichi frowned. "Sabo you jerk face!" Sabo frowned at her. "Oichi I promise you I didn't say that." Oichi looked a bit hurt. "How could you even think something THAT I MADE would hurt Jess!" Sabo rubbed his head. "Sorry sis…I just…I wanted…ugh…I'm sorry okay. Don't make that face." Oichi puffed her cheeks out. "I don't care about your overprotected against other people it's one thing for them but for you to do it to me, it piss me off!"

Sabo jumps at her now glaring face. "If you were around your twins I'd give you an ear full right now…" Jess sighs shaking her head "Really Sabo?"

"Anyways…yeah. We finally gave a date for the wedding. You, Darcaniea, River, Nami, and Vivi are gonna be my bridesmaids and Law has Penguin, his dad, Shachi, Bepo and I just added Mikey since he didn't have one more." Jess giggled "I'm sure Darcaniea would be happy"

"It's going to be a rush really…with everything that happened and all. Though Max is making everything. I already have the ideas for the dresses so they should be ready in a couple of days. We can go ahead and try them on and what not once they are done. I won't be having a bridal party or anything like that but it will be on the island. I haven't told Papa and Mama yet so no spoiling it for them." Oichi says pouting slightly. Jess giggled "Don't worry I won't say a thing!" he nudged Sabo in the side "Right Sabo…" she hissed.

"I think she was speaking directly to you…" Sabo says mumbling while rubbing his side. Oichi rolled her eyes. "I'm getting off. Got lots of planning to do. See ya."

She hangs up on them. Jess sighed put her phone on her back pocket and noticed the twins were soundly a sleep and she smirked "just like you and your brothers, eat and then after you pass out" she whispered. "Like I said. It's a gift."

Jess grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room and closed the door. To see Darcaniea standing there, she smirked "do you mind if we take Elvira out for dairy queen?"

"Yes, I mind greatly." Jess elbowed him in the gut "Don't say that to her, yes Darcaniea you can" Darcaniea sighed and walked back downstairs. Jess frowned at Sabo "you, me bed room now…" she says quickly and walked to the bed room. Sabo sighed and followed her.

At Rivers, Karasu was there giving her the box as well. "From Oichi, call if you have questions. River smiled "Oh thank you, I will go through it in a moment" River said putting it on the counter and continue feeding Valora while Renia was feeding Esme.

Before Karasu got ready to leave he felt Ty tug at his leg. "Mr. Karasu…" Karasu looked down at him. Ty backed off a bit and looked down. "Um…y-your feathers…" Karasu reaches out and flicks his risk, making a black feather appeared. "Terry told me that you like collecting feathers." Ty nodded as Karasu gave the black feather to him. "I used to collect feathers as well when I was younger. If you like I will bring you some to add to your collection." Ty smiled and nodded as he looked a bit sparkly eye at the feather. "T-Thank you!" Karasu nodded and disappeared.

June passed by and July came. Oichi didn't want to do anything on her birthday other than spend time with her family.

On the 29th of July Oichi and the others were riding on the plan to her home island.

Law and Oichi were holding hands. Law was holding a sleeping Naomi. She was finally healthy enough to come out the incubator. Both Law and Oichi were excited for the wedding. It was finally time for them to finally become a whole family. Oichi giggled as she leans on Law's shoulder.

It didn't take long for them to reach the island. As usual it had grown in size. There were new islands appearing and even more attractions. The plane turned slightly as it went to the cultural side. As the plane landed. Lily and Faye were waiting for them. They had go ahead a week earlier along with Danni, Dawn and a few others, to set the wedding up.

The door to the plane came down and Oichi and the others walked out. Dante motion for the workers he brought along, to get the bags are start moving them to the beach house he made just for this occasion. It was big enough to fit everyone in it. As penguin got off the plane he was quickly tackled into a hug by both Brit and Tiff, who were already on the island for a while.

"You're here!" Tiff says snuggling into him. Brit laughed. "It's about time!" Penguin blushed as both the twins hugged him tighter. They both then looked up at him. "We missed you!" They said at the same time. Penguin's face turned bright red as he held his nose. 'Cuteee!' He screamed in his mind.

Oichi laughed at them. "To cute. Treat my cousins right Penguin." She says making all three of them blush.

Mikey walked off the plane yawning. "This trip can never be quicker…" He walked out with Zach behind him holding a wide-awake Rose. She was looking around at the new surroundings.

Zach smiled "It's good to be back here" Dawn nodded with a smile walking off behind him caring Roxas "Yeah" Jess carried Elvira in her arms walked off and Sabo followed her with the twins in his arm and as Troy came from behind setting up the stroller. After he was done Sabo put the twins in the strollers with a dark screen cover over it so the boys don't get sunburn. Jess smiled "Its good to be back!" Elvira giggled "Pretty! Pretty place!" Jess smiled. Darcaniea came off the plane holding Ebony. She was black sunglasses while hiding her face in her mother's shoulder from the bright sun. Rick came out from behind with Ebony's stroller, rick smiled looking around "Very tropical and bright" Darcaniea sighed "The sun is burning my eyes… im surprised it doesn't hurt zachs" Rick laughed "He has special sunglasses on"

Vivi and Ace walked out carrying some bags. "Man, I love this place!" Ace says smiling. "The best relaxing spot ever." Vivi smiled as they walked down. "Yes, I want to go to the spa and relax a bit." Behind them Nami, Sanji, Zoro, Robin, Luffy, and Hancock got off. Hancock looked around. "Quite amazing…I have heard stories of this island. It's not even charted on a map." Dante looked back at her. "Yes that's true. That way I can limited the amount of tourist that come here." Dante looked up at the sky. "There are only two ways to get to this island. One by the tourist boat and the second by my planes." Oichi looked at him as she picked up Niko and Conner. "Why is that papa?" Dante looked at her. "Since there is so many different islands connected to the main one the balance in the gravitational pull can differ. If you come here on a normal plane you will crash land as soon as she come in sight of the island. Same with regular boats and ships." Danni rolled her eyes. "Blah blah blah! We didn't come here to listen to this. Let's go to the beach house!" Dante rolled his eyes but nodded. "Yes, the train is waiting." Once they loaded up on the train they went to the new beach house.

Niko, Conner, and Kaeden were now wide awake. They were looking excitingly out the window. "Mama! Lookie!" Niko pointed to were some islander were digging for fossils. "I wanna dig!" Niko says grabbing Oichi's leg. Oichi smiled. "You will have time to play sweetie." Niko smiled and went back to the window. "I wanna swim!" Kaeden says looking at a new pond were kids were swinging. "We got your bathing suits so you can swim." Law says as he watched Naomi starting to open her eyes. She yawns. Oichi smiles. "She's awake haha!" Kaeden, Niko, and Conner quickly surrounded Law. "Me see daddy!" Niko says. Law chuckles and turns Naomi around slightly so that she could see them. Niko poked her cheeks. "No red…like mama!" He pouted. Kaeden shook his head. "She got Law's eyes. Silly brother…"

Law frowned slightly. Kaeden started calling him Law these past few months, ever since he came back. Now that he was five he was more aware of who was his dad and who wasn't. Law mentally admitted that he was going to miss Kaeden calling him daddy.

Within the hour, the arrived at the beach house. It was pretty huge almost like a mansion. Oichi's eyes widen. "Wow papa…you did this just for us?" Dante blew smoke out the window of the train. "No, I did it for you. I know you don't like big places but this is your first wedding. It's only right to do it big on the first one." Law rolled his eyes. 'Is he trying to say that we might not last…well to bad. Aint no way I'm gonna let her go.' Law says to himself. He then smirked. He turned to Oichi. "Ichi?" Oichi turned her head and ran smack dead into a quick kiss from Law. Her face turned red as she turns her head. "L-Law!? What are you doing?" Law chuckled. Niko and Conner stuck their tongues out. "Eww!" They both say and then laughed together.

Jess came from the corner holding Draco and Sabo was holding Draven "Oichi… Come and say hello personally to your godson Draco and nephews"

Oichi smiled as she looked at the twins. Draco and Draven smiled up at her with identical eyes like Sabo. Elvira skipped up "Brothers pretty!"

"Yes they are." Oichi says. Jess knelled down so Niko and Kaeden can see "Niko, Kaeden meet your cousins Draco and Draven"

Kaeden didn't take much interest and went to go look out the window. Jess noticed Conner, she smiled at him "You must be Niko's friends, it's such a pleasure to meet you" Jess smiled at him, Conner blinked at her flushed and hide behind Niko.

Niko frowned at Jess. "Stop! Con my friend! Mine! You no scare!" Niko says turning around to hug Conner. Kaeden frowned at this. He wished Niko would hug him like that.

He pouted slightly and turned back out to look out the window. Jess blinked and frowned "I'm sorry… I didn't mean too.. scare him…"

Darcaniea came over with Ebony in her arms, and stepped to Law looking at Naomi "Oh my she's grown, Ebony hunny look at the Naomi" Ebony blinked down at her and smile.

Naomi wasn't focus on one thing. She was looking around until her eyes landed back at Law. She smiled at him making him chuckle. Darcaniea smiled at Niko "Hey my little man" Darcaniea put Ebony down holding her hands as she was standing up slightly trying to as they can see. Niko frowned and turned his head away from her. Conner blinked at Ebony before Niko poked his face. "No! You mine!" Niko says pulling him away. Oichi sighed. "Niko what did I say about pulling people." Niko pouted and looked down. Conner smiled and hugged Niko. "It okay. I not hurt Niko." Kaeden frowned even more as he placed his forehead on the window. Darcaniea frowned and pulled Ebony back up "I see… you hate your auntie now don't you? alright" she turned and walked away. Jess's eyes widen and looked at Niko "Niko… you hurt auntie Darcaniea's feelings…" Elvira frowned and rushed after her auntie "Anutie I'll hang with you!"

Niko ignored Elvira and her words. Something he does out of habit now. Between her and Roxas he had a bad habit of not caring about what they say to him.

Jess sighed she smelled something from Draco "Sabo… feel draven's butt, I need to go change Draco" she walked away to change. Draven pouted with Dabo checked him, Sabo shook his head "you need a changing" he walked after Jess.

Dante was looking at the beach house. Mikey was standing up behind him. "Nice place papa." Dante nodded. "This beach house has an indoor bar with seating and some art work from the islanders. There is an all-day open dining room. Feel free to use whatever you like. There is an outdoor terrace and shading seating that points out to the sea. You'll get a good view of the morning sun and the moon. On the second and third floor is where the bed rooms and siting room will be." He then looked at Oichi and Law. "Your bedroom is separated from ours it's on the fourth floor at the end. Your room will be measuring 80 sq m, large oversized beds with Egyptian cotton sheets, walk-in rainforest showers, freestanding tubs, a desk and dining table." Oichi frowned. "Are you sure?"

Danni rolled her eyes. "Oichi dear, it's your wedding! You gotta do it big and if it's your fathers money I say spend as much as you can! To the last drop really."

"The second-floor bed rooms is where the kids will be sleeping. Frank and Garp are already setting it up. The third room and fourth room is for everyone else. You and Law just have the biggest room. The second-floor bedrooms have Medium bedroom feature king-sized beds with Egyptian cotton sheets, and walk-in rainforest showers. Most have a vintage record player with vinyl LPs. The first floor has small rooms enough for the kids. This place also has a pool in the back and on the roof, a fitness room."

Oichi smiled. "Wow, thank you papa!" Dante smiled at her as the train pulled up to the station. Everyone got off and headed up to the house. Ace sighs "Why do we still have to walk to places? I swear the people here are…" Lily smiled back at him. "Are you complaining dear?" The smiled made a chill run up and down Ace's spine. "N-No ma'am not at all." Ace says. Lily giggles and turns around to walk next to Faye.

Dante opened the door and everyone walked in. Niko, Conner, and Kaeden quickly took off. "POOOLL!" They yelled. Oichi laughed at their excitement as they rushed around the corner. "Don't worry. Karasu is here. He will keep an eye on them. For now, make yourself home for now." Dante says heading to the bar.

In Darcaniea's room, she sighed as Rick was leaning back against the bedhead with bunch of pillows behind him, he had a sketch pad in his lap with Elvira and Ebony also him is lap. Elvira was moving her finger on the screen as lines appear, Ebony's eyes widen widen in exciment and soon was copping what Elvira was doing. Rick looked at Darcaniea and frowned "Darcaniea whats wrong..?" Darcaniea frowned "Niko… is avoiding me…. Ever since Ebony was born…." Rick sighed softly "He's just a little jealous that he have his auntie all to himself. To be honest he doesn't like Ebony, me and father thinks so also" Darcaniea leaned back and sighed once more "I just wish he would get use to her…. She's a baby… she didn't do anything to him…" rick shook his head and smiled to see and hear Ebony and Elvira laughing while they trace there fingers on the sketch pad.

Oichi was smiling as she and Law walked around. They founded the stairs leading to the fourth floor. Law sighs. "He didn't put in an elevator?" Oichi shook her head. "No, apparently over here they don't like up to date things such as elevators. Everything is done the old fashion way just more fantasy like." Oichi says walking up the stairs. "Plus, the place isn't that big to have an elevator. Law followed her with Naomi in his arms looking around.

Once everyone was settled in Sanji got in the kitchen to start working on lunch. Dante's workers had brought everyone's bags in along with the wedding dresses and suits. Faye, Ronnie, Lily, and Garp were sitting in the sitting room. Sanji had already made them a nice fruity drink. "Mmm…so good." Faye says. "You sure you should be drinking?" Ronnie says. Faye frowned at him. "I know my limit." Lily giggled. "You two get along so well." Faye smiled. "I should be saying that to you. Garp at least spoils you. What do I get? A half ass man who can't even give me a proper foot rub." Ronnie frowned as the women laughed.

Zach walk over with Rose in his arms who was shaking her gel teething toy, Zach smiled "Hello ladies"

"Hello Zach." Lily says smiling. Zach placed Rose on the couch next to the girls, Rose blinked and looked around and smiled as she saw Lily "Ahh!" Zach smiled taking out his phone as he was getting a call "watch her for me.. I gotta take this" he walked away.

Faye smiled. "It's hard to believe that Dante and Zach really had a child." Lily nodded. "Yes, but, they made a cute baby girl." Rose giggled loudly "Hehehehe! Ahhh!" she was moving her arms up and down smiling.

"She's so excited." Faye laughed. Ronnie reached out to poke her when her eyes widen and frown and started to pouts her face turned red and she hit Ronnie's hand with her gel teething toy "N-NA!" Lily and Faye giggled as Ronnie sighed and got up. "Looks like she has his genes. How troublesome. I need a smoke." He walked off. Faye shook her head as Lily placed Rose in her lap. "He still hasn't forgiven Dante?" Lily asked. Faye shrugs. "I guess. Ronnie holds grudges and not to be rude, it's not like Dante is making it easy." Lily looks down. "Yeah…I'm sure one day they will path things up…maybe"

In Oichi's and Law's room, there was already a small bassinet for Naomi. There were scented candles in the room giving off a nice lavender smell. Law placed Naomi down and rubbed her belly. She yawned, already sleepy. He chuckled. "She hasn't even eaten yet and she's already sleepy." Oichi sat on the bed. "Mmm…" Law turned around. "What is it?" "You know that whole tradition of how the groom can't see the bride before the day of the wedding?" Law walked over and sat on the bed to. "Yeah, what about it?" Oichi pouted. "I don't want to be without you…do you just want to sneak away just a bit and watch the moon?" Law smiles and grabs her arm. He pulls her down with him on the bed. "You know I can't say no to that but, I highly doubt your bodyguards will let that happen." Oichi giggled. "That's true." She snuggled up to Law.

Penguin was in a room on the third floor. He was hanging up his suit for the wedding. He sighed as he turn to see Brit and Tiff sitting on the bed. "Take it off already!" Brit says. Penguin gulped as he took his hat off. His red hair fluffed out slightly. Tiff got up. "See you need treatment! Let's get that down now!" Britt also got up. They walked to him. "We will take good care of you."

Penguin couldn't help but smile. "I swear…your cuteness will get the better of me." He wrapped an arm around each of them. "Seriously. What am I going to do with this cuteness? I don't even know where to start." Tiff smiled. "You started with Brit last time. So it's my turn…" Penguin smiled as Brit pouted. Penguin leans down and kisses Tiff softly. She hums in the kiss. He pulled back and then kissed Brit softly making her hum as well. He pulled back and chuckled. "To cute." He says pulling them closer.

Danni was in the room changing Adalena. She slightly kicked her feet as she watched Zane jump around. "Mama! I wanna play!" He says loudly. Danni frowned. "Stop yelling!" She yells. Zane stops and giggles. "Okay mama." Danni sighs as she finishes changing Adalena. "Okay cutie. It's time to hang out with your grandma so I can have some happy time attacking your daddy!" She snuggled Adalena and smiled hearing her giggled a bit. "Maaaa! Play!" Danni sighs and opens the door. Zane wasted little time to run out the room. "Muhahaha!" He yelled as he ran away. "Dammit! Zane get back here!" Danni yelled.

Roxas was running out of Dawn's laughing, Dawn sighed "Roxas! No running!" she stepped out and see's Danni Adalena, she smiles "Well hello little cutie" she pokes Adalena's tummy.

Adalena giggled and grabbed her finger. "I see Roxas has gotten away from you to." Dawn nodded "yeah, he went to go find his father and older brother, Zane giving you a hard time?" "What kind of question is that?" Danni says sighing. Dawn chuckled and walked down with Danni.

Roxas peeking around the corner and smirked to see Mikey standing there on his phone. Mikey yawned. He wasn't really on the phone but he spotted Roxas peaking around the corner so he pretended to be talking. Roxas rushed at him "BROTHER!" he jumped at him "GRAWRRRR!"

Mikey chuckled and grabbed him by the back of the shirt. He tossed him up slightly in the air and caught him in his arm. "You're going to have to be quicker than that little bro."

Mikey chuckled and grabbed him by the back of the shirt. He tossed him up slightly in the air and caught him in his arm. "You're going to have to be quicker than that little bro." Roxas pouted "With Auntie Riv's help I can!" Roxas then spotted Dante walked over to them and smiled "Papa!"

Dante stopped as he put his smokes away. "What are you doing?" Roxas grinned "Trying jump brother!"

Mikey laughed. "Correction. 'Failed' at jumping brother." Roxas smiled and pouted "Down! Big Brother!" Mikey chuckled and put him down, Roxas smiled and jumped at Dante "Rawer!"

Dante picked him up. Dawn came from the corner of the hallway and smiled "I see he found you two" Mikey shrugs.

Suddenly they hear crying, it filled the room. Dante could tell it was Rose crying. They headed to the sitting area. Rose was on Lily's lap crying as Faye smashed a bee with a roll of paper. Lily was kissing her little arm. Zach rushed in "What happen?!.." he was panicking.

"Calm down Zach." Lily says smiling. "A simple bee sting is nothing to fret about around me at least. Dante." Lily says looking at him. Dante walked over and pulled something out his pocket. It was in a clear bottle. Lily squeezed some out and rubbed it against Roses arm. "The island has all sort of healing properties. She will be just fine." Lily says smiling.

Zach walked over and knelled down gently looked at Rose's little arm. Jess and Sabo walked in with a weird look on their face "We heard Rose crying what happen?" Dawn frowned "She got stung by a bee, somehow it got in" Jess's eyes widen.

Zach frowned looking at her arm "Dante get me a tweezer; the stinger is still in her arm" Rose was crying and hiccupping.

Dante handed him a pair. Zach took the tweezers and reached forward, Rose's eyes widen "N-NA! NA!" Zach frowned and looked at Dante "Help me distract her, Lily keep holding her"

Dante sighs as he walked up to Rose and wiggle his fingers in front of her. Rose looking at Dante, she sniffed and hiccups "Da…"

Zach using his speed, he plucked it out without rose feeling. Zach smiled "See all better now, let's have grandma rub some more on your arm, can you Lily" Rose blinked and reached for Dante "Da-Da!" Lily held Rose up to Dante. "Finish the rest dear." Dante took Rose from Lily and gabbed the bottle. He placed some of the liquid on her arm. Lily smiled at him.

Jess blinked "Where's Elvira?" Darcaniea appeared next to her "With Rick and Ebony" Sabo frowned at this, Jess smiled "Oh I see, so what they are doing?" Darcaniea chuckled "Messing with the sketch pad having fun with it" Jess smiled "Glad she's having fun" Sabo pouted and walked away making Jess watch him. she shook her head 'he's gonna go to Rick and take her…' Jess sighed "Are men all idiots" Darcaniea nodded "yup"

Upstairs, Ebony and Elvira were laughing as they were watching some toddler show on Rick's tablet. Rick leaned back looking up and sighed mentally. The door opened making him look he frowned to see Sabo standing there then walk in, rick raised an eyebrow at him "can I help you?"

"Here to get Elvira" Sabo said with a glare at Rick. Elvira noticed her father and smiled "Daddy! Me and Sissy are having fun!"

Sabo blinked and sighed then smiled "Really now?" Rick smirked "Looks like she's happy where she is Sabo"

Sabo bit his lip glaring at Rick and left the room. Elvira giggled clapping her hands at the show, Ebony blinked and looked down at her hands and then started to clap hers.

Down at the beach, Ultra and Gaara were sitting on the sand looking out into the sea. Gaara was frowning mentally 'Oichi…' Ultra looked at him "Gaara?" Gaara looked at her with a smiled "I'm fine Ultra" she sighed with a smile "Gaara I know you have feelings for Oichi deeply and is upset that she is going to be with Law forever" Gaara leaned back into the sand with a groan "I'm such an idiot…." Ultra shook her head "No you're not, Gaara how's your mother doing?" Gaara smiled "good, her treatment is working" Ultra chuckled "that's good she is going fine" Gaara leaned back up "It's beautiful" Ultra softly said, he gazed at her and flushed as the wind blow against them. Her ling red hair blow behind her with the wind, he gulped mentally and leaned to her "Ultra…" Ultra turned her head to him "Yeah?" then her eyes widen as his lips hit hers. 'he's kissing me…' Gaara's hand lift up and held her cheek gently and started to move his lips making her kiss him back moving her lips back.

On the same beach, Naruto and Sasuke were walking on the beach holding hands bare footed. Naruto was grinning "This place is awesome" Sasuke nodded "Hn. really warm" Naruto chuckled with a grin "I can't believe our little Oichi is getting married!" Sasuke sighed mentally "Yeah…" Naruto frowned and let go of Sasuke's hand stepping in front of him looking at him. Sasuke looked up him "What is it?" Naruto narrowed "Sasuke? What's wrong?" Sasuke looked to the sea "Nothing Naruto" Naruto sighed "Really Sasuke… tell me what's wrong" Sasuke bite his lip and looked at him, with a quick movement Sasuke was kissing him. Naruto blinked and smirked kissing Sasuke back. Sasuke pulled back and took Naruto hands "I was gonna ask this… on your birthday… but…" he knelled down on one knee making Naruto's eyes widen "S-Sauske…? W-What y-you… d-doing…?" he was blushing. Sasuke smiled up at him, a real Sasuke smile, Jess and Naruto are the only ones to see this smile. "Naruto Uzumaki…. My best friends… my boyfriend… my lover…" Naruto was blushing even more "I love you… and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives… I don't have a ring… right now... but will you marry me…?" Naruto gasped down at Sasuke, his heart was pounding 'Sasuke… wants to spend the rest of his life with me….' Naruto smiled "Oh Sasuke! Of course!" Sasuke smirked and sat back up as Naruto jumped into his arms "Sasuke I love you too!" Sasuke chuckled 'my dope…' "I'm happy you accepted… now let's go to a jewelry shop" Naruto grinned with a giggle "Yeah!"

It didn't take long for the rest of the family members to come. They were already on the island ahead of time to help set up the wedding. Axel, Heather, Frances and their kids came and found a room. Chaz, Alice, and Temria with their kids came and filled in a room. Ryan and Max were in a room together. They were still doing to work on Oichi's dress. Florina and Izzy were also there. Florina was still on her crutches for now. Chaz helped them to their room.

In Ace and Vivi's room, Vivi was laying on the bed. "I want Oichi to be my maid of honor with Nami, Robin, and Rebecca!" Ace was stretching. "I guess I'll have Luffy, Sabo and Marco." Vivi sit up. "I don't want to have it in the kingdom. No royal wedding! I was it at a beautiful spot just like this island! Like on the beach or something." Ace chuckled and walked to the bed, jumping on it. "Why don't you ask Oichi if we can get married here?" Vivi sat up. "What? No way! You think she would?" Ace leans on the pillow. "I don't see why she would say no." Vivi smiled. "Then while we are out tomorrow let's walk around to find a nice spot!" She giggled. "Just thinking about our wedding is so exciting now!" Ace smirked and sat up. He kissed Vivi's cheeks. "Just the wedding? What about having my kids?" Vivi's face quickly turned heated. "A-Ace!? I told you let's focus on the wedding first…then we can talk about k-kids." Ace chuckled and leans on her. "Alright cutie. I got you."

Back in the kitchen Sanji decided to do BBQ since more people came. Luffy was already sitting in front of him eating. Sanji didn't mind this because this time Hancock was cooking for Luffy. It impressed him that Hancock could keep up with Luffy's eating. He admits that Luffy found himself a good future wife even when Luffy himself doesn't know it.

Niko, Kaeden, Conner, and Zane were in Ty's room playing with some toys. Kaeden was sitting away from Niko and the others. Ty went to him. "What's wrong?" Ty says sitting in front of Kaeden. Kaeden looked away from him. "Kaeden? I'll go tell auntie…" Kaeden pouted and then looked over to Niko who was sitting close to Conner. Ty turned around and smiled slightly. "You jealous of Conner?" Kaeden pouted. "I'm not…" "You are. You and your brother is so selfish." Kaeden frowned. "I'm not…!" Ty crossed his legs. "You are. You don't want to share Niko with his friends and Niko doesn't want to share with anyone…selfish." Kaeden looked down. "…Niko my brother. He hugs me not him…" Kaeden tears up. "I'm his friend to…" He sniffs. Ty smiles and pats Kaeden's head. "You will always be Niko's big brother. Be happy Niko has friends. Yes?" Kaeden nods slightly.

Niko sat up, hearing Kaeden sniffing from where he was. His hearing was getting better. He looked over to Ty and Kaeden and frowned. He quickly got up. "No make cry! Leave Brother alone! Meanie!" Niko yelled as he charged at Ty. Ty turned around and moved out the way just in time to avoid Niko. "Whoa.."

Niko ran to Kaeden and hugged him. "No cry! No cry!" Niko says rubbing his cheek on Kaeden's cheek. "Con help! No cry!" Conner frowned and got up. He ran to Kaeden and hugged him as well. "No cry!" They said together. Zane tilts his head to the side. He was confused at what was going on but he got up and went to Kaeden. He tackled him into a hug. "Doggy pile!" Zane yelled. Ty chuckled at them as the boys started to wrestle a bit.

Robin peeked in the room and smiled. She wanted to join, she walked in tackled Ty in a hug "Ty!"

Ty sighed slightly. "Hi Robin." Robin giggled at the boys. Kaeden had sat up and rolled Zane off of him. He rubbed his head as Niko and Conner helped Zane up. River looked in and smiled "Hello boys" Robin smiled "Auntie!"

"Where is Terry?" Ty asked. River smiled. "Your brother is downstairs with the girls and others" she walked in and sitting down "You boys wanna see something cool?" Robin jumped up and clapped her hands "I wanna see too!"

Niko and Conner looked at each other. Kaeden got up and walked over to them. River lifted her hand as small wind formed into her hand like a little tornado as leaves formed with it. Robin's eyes widen "cool….."

Conner's eyes widen. Niko and Zane looked at it weirdly. River looked at Ty "open your hand Ty" Robin smiled "Go on Ty"

Ty opened his hand. River smiled and gentle moved her trick to Ty's hands. Ty's eyes blinked at the trick was swirling in his hand. River smiled "Now concentrate Ty, remember what I taught you in your training. Let your energy force travel to your hand. Not too much, little by little" Robin made an excited look on her face "Ooooo…!"

Conner and Kaeden were watching Ty. Zane grew bored. He was used to something more destructive. Niko watched with a blank look until he spotted something that caught his eyes. He ended up going over to it.

Elvira walking in the hallway. Ebony end up falling asleep and she left the room by herself, she peeked in the room that the boys were in and smiled she stepped in. River was still sitting down as Ty was trying to focus. Robin giggled "You can do it Ty!"

Conner was sitting beside Kaeden watching. Zane yawned and got up to find something more active to do. Elvira walked to Niko but kept her distances slightly in case he jumped her to pull her hair "Niko… what you lookin at?"

Niko looked at her and then held up a shiny red stone incased in white egg shape material. He then turned back around looking at it. Elvira smiled "Pretty stone" she then walked away over to River and the others. Niko then got up with the stone and left the room.

Downstairs, Rose was still in Dante's arms. She was wiggling her new toy in her hand, it was Fisher-Price Rattle with a soft top. Zach standing next to them smiled at her "Such an active baby"

"Yes, she is." Dante says. Ronnie walked back in and passed them, rose looked up at him and threw her rattle at Ronnie hitting him in head with. Rose was laughing wildly. Zach bite his lip trying not to laugh "Rose hunny that wasn't nice…" he ended up smiling.

Ronnie shook his head and continue to walk past them. Zach took Rose from Dante's arms and walked away "You need a change sweetie" Jess leaned back more in her seat as Sabo sat next to her going through his phone. Jess looked at him and frowned 'is he working…?' Jess narrowed "put away your phone please, Koala can wait on whatever she is begging you to do" Sabo sighed and texted Koala that Jess said to wait and putting his phone away and pulling Jess to him. Jess giggling at him snuggling up to his side. Darcaniea sitting on the chair just watching everyone.

In the hallway, walking down the stairs. Niko followed a scent he had subconsciously place on Darcaniea. Unknowing to Niko he had a little ability to tag his scent to someone he loved. It was a smell only he and he alone could smell. He stopped and looked around and spotted her but before he could get to her he was picked up by Mikey. "Niko where are you going? Why are you by yourself?" Niko frowned and pats Mikey on the face. "Down! I go to auntie." He held up the stone. Mikey's eyes sparkled a bit. "Where did you find that?" "Down uncle!"

Mikey looked at the stone and then smiled. "Alright mini titan." He placed Niko down and went to Darcaniea. "Auntie…" Darcaniea smiled "Hello Niko"

Niko held up the stone. "Pretty stone. For auntie." He says. Darcaniea blinked and smiled taking it "Awww.. Niko it's pretty, thank you" she scoops him up putting her on his lap "Auntie love her little Niko" She snuggled him. Jess giggled "Awwww!" Niko smiled and giggled.

Dawn blinked and frowned "Mikey where's Roxas…?" Mikey blinked "He is right next to" he stopped he noticed Roxas wasn't even next to him. Dawn frowned "go find him please?" "Sure." Mikey says walking off.

Somewhere in the house, Roxas was lost. He was on the floor with his head in his knee's crying "Mama… Papa… big brother.. big sisters…" he sniffed.

"Boy, I hope this doesn't become a habit." Mikey says laughing and walking up to him. Roxas lifted his head with his eyes widen "Big brother found me!" he dove at him. "I was lost! Scared…" Roxas sniffed. Mikey chuckled. "No need to be scared you were never lost. Someone just wasn't doing their job."

He looked up to see Balor standing in front of him. "This brat wasn't on the list." Mikey smiled. "This 'brat' is my little brother. He is just as important as Niko and the others. It's one of your jobs to make sure none of them get lost or be somewhere they aren't supposed to be." Balor looked at him. "If you say so…I only do what is told of me. Nothing else." "Then why are you here?" "…You're on my list or orders." Mikey chuckled. "I get a hard ass like you not Karasu. That's disappointing." "Trust me, I do not like it either." He disappeared in the shadows. Mikey shook his head as he carried Roxas back. "I wonder how his personality was before the chip was implanted." Mikey says smirking slightly.

The smell of the BBQ and now for some reason seafood, started floating around the house. It didn't take long for everyone to start going into the dining room. Oichi and Law came down with Naomi who was up. "Sister!" Oichi turned left to see Izzy running to her. Izzy hugged her. She then frowned at Law. "You better make my sister happy!" She says. Law chuckles and shows her Naomi. Izzy's eyes sparkled. "So cute!" She went to Naomi and poked her. "Hi cutie! It sucks that you have your dad's eyes but, you are still cute! Can I hold her!"

Law nodded and handed Naomi to her. Naomi looked at Izzy and then looked at Law. She frowned and started to fuss. "Aw, come on don't be that way." Izzy says bouncing her. Oichi giggled. "She's a daddy's girl through and through." Naomi fussed more making Izzy sighs. "I guess that's true. Here." She says placing Naomi back in Law's arms. Naomi stopped fussing and giggled at Law. Oichi smiled. "To cute."

Jess walked over and smiled "hello my cute little god daughter"

Naomi looked over to Jess. Sabo walked over Draven, bouncing him slightly. Dawn had Draco over by her. Jess smiled at Naomi "Can I hold her law…?"

"Yeah." He handed her to Jess. Jess gently held Naomi, she giggled softly "you are just too cute" Naomi blinked at Law and frowned. She started to fuss until she looked back at Jess. She quickly stopped and then giggled while raising her hand.

Jess's smiled brightly and lifted her finger as Naomi grabbed her finger. Jess chuckled "she likes me" "Well she was fighting to get out my stomach just to see you." Oichi says rubbing her stomach. Zach walked over with Rose who was wiggling her rattle slightly, Izzy's eyes sparkled at Rose.

"Another sister! Let me hold her please!" Rose pouted and wacked Izzy on the nose with her rattle, Zach gasped "Oh my Izzy you okay?" Rose was laughing at her. Jess sighed "My she's a little spit fire isn't she?" Izzy frowned rubbing her nose. She then huffed out. "Fine I don't want to hold you anyways. I'll go snuggle up to Kaeden." She walked off. Oichi giggled at her sister. "Such a hot head."

Florina was sitting at one of the table. She was looking down. She rubbed her legs. She felt a pat on her head and looked to see Dante. "It's okay Flo. I promised you nothing bad will happen when you show her. You finished your therapy and the healing bots are doing their job within your body." He smiled down at her. "She's going to figure out sooner than later so go surprise her okay."

Florina looked down. She was sitting in front of Faye, Ronnie, and her cousins. They nodded in agreement. Florina gulped and took a breath. She got up with her crutches. "U-um…sister." Oichi looked at Florina. "Hey Flo!" Oichi was about to walk to her before Florina raised her hand. "W-Wait a second please!" Florina yelled out of her being nervous. Oichi stopped. Florina's outburst made everyone look at her.

Oichi titled her head. "Flo? Are you okay?" Florina gulped and looked back at Dante. He nodded. Florina looked at Oichi. "A-As you know I uh, decided to walk again…" Oichi nodded. "Yeah, papa said you were doing good in your therapy. Your walking well even with crutches." Florina looked down. "That's because I completed my therapy…" She took her crutches and leans them against the chair. Oichi's eyes widen as Florina took a step to her. Everyone was gasping at this sight, Jess was smiling bouncing Naomi slightly "wow…" Zach smiled at Florina stepping to Oichi.

Oichi tears up as Florina slowly made her way towards her. "Oh Flo…" Florina stopped in front of Oichi looking a bit out of breath. She then smiled, with tears as in the corner of her eyes. "It's not the best but…" Oichi quickly hugged her. "I'm so happy! Your walking!" Oichi says. Florina eyes widen in surprised. Her arms snakingly wrapped around Oichi's. "Thank you…" She says burying her face in Oichi's shoulder. Law smiled at them as Izzy came back and hugged them both. "Woop! Bam Bam! Now isn't that awesome news!" Florina and Oichi smiled at her.

While everyone was still getting seated Sanji was placing Huge BBQ platters at each table. The Table where Oichi was sitting at with Law, Flo, and Izzy, Sanji placed a seafood platter on the table. Oichi's and the girl's eyes sparkled. "Seafood!" All three of them say. Hearing this Mikey didn't waste any time joining the table. "Hey! Don't be trying to hog it all!" Mikey says.

Dante couldn't help but chuckle at his children as a mini argument broke out between them. Sanji quickly settled it when he brought an extra seafood platter.

Niko and the other kids were sitting at the kid's table munching on their own food. Naomi was back with Law. He was feeding her while he watched Oichi and her siblings enjoy their seafood platter.

Naruto and Sasuke walked back in, Naruto was grinning like there was no tomorrow. Jess was at the table holding Draco know was feeding him as Sabo was feeding Draven. Jess looked up at Sasuke and Naruto, she blinked "Naruto why are you grinning like that?" Naruto chuckled and held up his right hand and Jess's eyes widen to see a ring on his ring finger "Sasuke Proposed!" Jess gasped "No way!" Dawn smiled "Awww another future wedding" Sasuke sighed and sat down and started to fill his plate.

Oichi waved her hand at Sanji. "Sanji! Another one please!" Florina smiled. "Can we have more lobster!" Izzy clapped. "And crab legs!" Mikey sips on a cup of water. "Seafood is the best." Sanji already had their platters prepared. "A family of seafood gluttons I see." He moved the empty platters out the way and sat the news one down. "Enjoy, just wave and I'll bring you more." Oichi nodded as she reached for the shrimp.

After dinner, Lily and Faye stayed downstairs to help with the dishes. Oichi and Law were upstairs on the roof with Naomi and the boys. Oichi was holding Naomi as she slept. Niko and the boys were putting their feet in the pool. Oichi leans on Law. "It's already starting out so great. Just one more day and then we will be married." Law smiled and leans on her to. "Yeah, I finally will have you all to myself." Oichi giggled as they shared a kiss.

The next morning around 7am Oichi, Law, Naomi and the boys were up getting ready. They were going for an early morning walk. Oichi was wearing a thin sweater dress that hugged her body nicely. She was putting Naomi in a white one piece that said, 'All because two people feel in love' She had a cute bow in her hair. Naomi giggled as she reached out for Oichi's hands. "You're an early riser as well I see. That's good. Your daddy and Kaeden are late risers so it's just me you and Niko haha." She picked Naomi up and snuggled her.

Law had gone down to get the boys ready. The door open and Niko ran in. "Mama! I here!" He was wearing a shirt with Thor's hammer and a pair of brown shorts and sandals. Conner and Kaeden yawned as they walked in. "Sleepy…" Kaeden says. He was wearing an iron man shirt with red shorts and sandals. Conner was wearing a captain America shirt with blue and red shirts and sandals. Oichi giggled. "My little avengers." Law grabbed Naomi's baby carrier and strapped it on. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt and brown shorts and sneakers. The boys were looking at his tattoo's on his arms. "Mama I want." Niko says pointing to Law' arm. "Maybe when your older sweetie." Oichi says placing Naomi in a skirt. Kaeden looked at Oichi. "You have tattoo mama?" Oichi shook her head. "No. I don't really want a tattoo on me. I like your father's and Law's tattoo." Kaeden tilted his head. "Dad has one?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah, on his back. You should ask him to show it to you."

Oichi place Naomi in the carrier. She wasn't no time snuggling into Law's chest. It made him chuckle as Oichi handed him her baby bag. She also had pack a bag for the boys. It had snacks, drinks, and extra clothes in them. She helped them put it on before they headed out. "Let's go find a trail to walk." Oichi says smiling. Niko cheered. "Yay!" Kaeden and Conner yawned but followed him out. "So much energy…" Law says sighing. Oichi laughed as they left.

In Jess's and Sabo's room, the boys started to wake up fussing slightly. Jess sighed waking up to it. She lifted herself up on her elbow and looked with a smiling on her face, Elvira was sleeping in between them. Elvira had woken up Jess and Sabo last night, she had a nightmare and snuck in her parent's room.

last night, 12am

The bedroom door creaked open as small little footsteps walked up to the bed, next to the bed was a foot stool. Elvira stepped on it and managed to climb up the bed. She sees Jess on her side snuggling up to Sabo's side, both were sound asleep. Elvira crawled behind her mother and poked her "mama… Mama…" Jess blinked and hummed turning her head "Elvira… Hunny why you in here?" Elvira frowned "Nightmare… I had bad dream… can I sleep with you and daddy…?" Jess frowned 'she had a bad dream?' Jess looked at Sabo and shook himself "Sabo… Sabo" Sabo opened his eyes and sat up "what…?" he said tiredly "Elvira had a bad dream, she wants to sleep with us tonight" Elvira gave her father the cute puppy eyes. Sabo blinked and smiled 'Of course sweetie" Elvira smiled and crawled between them. Jess smiled and tucked her in "wont worry me and daddy will protect you from the bad dreams" Sabo smiled and laid back down on his side looking down at Elvira slowly falling a sleep. Jess yawned softly and end up falling asleep. Sabo smirked 'my girls'

end of flashback

Jess giggled softly and got out of bed and walked to the cribs where the boys were wide away moving their little arms and legs fussing. Jess chuckled "Aww you two hungry?" Jess managed to pick them up and holding them at the same time then walking over to the rocking chair, Sabo already up walked out of the bathroom from going to the bathroom. He yawned and scratched his side, Jess smiled "Sabo can you lift up my shirt for them?" Sabo smiled and nodded. He walked over and lifted her shirt as the boys right away started to feed. Jess smiled and closed her eyes and started to rock slightly. Sabo smiled and walked back to the bed laying down next to Elvira.

Ace and Vivi were walking hand in hand on the beach. They had also left early to find a spot for their wedding. Vivi had talked to Oichi about letting them hold their marriage here. Oichi didn't mind and informed Dante and Lily. They both said it was okay. Vivi giggled as she wigged her toes in the sand. "I think the beach would be perfect. Right when the moon comes up we can share a moonlight kiss. So romantic." Ace chuckled. "I don't mind a beach wedding. Let's see how Oichi's wedding is. You might what to rethink it and we also gotta find a place to find in case it rains." Vivi tilted her head. "I guess that's true but Dante's island is a summer island like mine. That means it rarely rains or snow here." "That's true but you have to remember that Dante's island is consisted with other island. It may affect it." Vivi looked at Ace in shock. "What is it?" "Oh, it's just…you sound so…smart like today." Ace frowned. "I am smart!" Vivi laughed at him. "I'm sorry but it's strange to here you say things like that. You're putting a lot of thought in this." Ace sighed. "Of course, I am. It will be a special day for us. A new chapter in our lives. I don't want to mess this up…"

Vivi smiled at him and stopped walking. Ace stopped and looked back. Suddenly Vivi tackled him to the ground. She kissed him all over making Ace chuckle he kissed her right back over and over. Their bodies pressed close together as Ace's hand ran down her back and down to her butt. Vivi let out a slightly moan as he rolled her over. He started to kiss down her neck.

"Well now…I never thought you were so bold to let him take you on the beach." Vivi and Ace froze and looked up to see Hancock and Luffy. Both Ace and Vivi's face turned red as they quickly got up. "What are you two doing here!?" Ace says.

Hancock smiled. "I'm take my dearest on a walk." Luffy had a plate in his hand. He was eating some cake pops. "We are heading to the market to find something to eat. If you two are finish then would you like to join us?" Vivi stopped up with a still redden face. "Yes, we will love to j-join you." Ace cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, what she said."

Hancock chuckled as she and Luffy walked by them to head to the market. "I guess we can finish up when we get back to the room." Ace says grabbing Vivi's hand and pulling her along.

In Darcaniea's room, Darcaniea and Rick were soundly a sleep, next to the was Ebony's crib. She was sound asleep also, a dark figure crept out of the shadows and floated over Ebony's crib. Red eyes appeared as an evil grin came upon it. The dark smoke moved down closer to Ebony.

Down the hall, in Zach's and Dante's room, Dante was sitting up with a small light on holding Rose feeding her as Zach slept. 'I guess I'll go take a smoke after this."

Suddenly, Zach's eyes shot open and shot up and roomed out of the room fast making Rose push her bottle away and started to cry softly. Dante frowned as he bounced her.

The door of Darcaniea's and Rick room burst open as it made Darcaniea and Rick jump up and right away Zach rushed to Ebony's crib to see a dark shadow hovering over her getting closer to her, Zach quickly snatched Ebony waking her up, she fussed slightly... Darcaniea's eyes widen and rushed over with rick behind her. Zach's glowed as the darkness's eyes glowed back at him, it growled at Zach. Darcaniea took Ebony rom Zach "Leave the room now" Zach said softly. Rick frowned nodding taking Darcaniea and their daughter out of the room.

"Again brother you stand in my way…" the darkness spoke, Zach growled "How dare you come here, leave now" the darkness chuckled "one day Zach, one day I will take the child" Zach bite his lip "you will not touch my grandchild" Zach's eyes closed 'oh deity of this island please help banish this darkness of this island!'

In Lily's room, she was sleeping when a warm sensation came to her. Hey eyes opened and she sat up. She held her chest slightly. She frowned and got up quickly. Garp was woken up by her sudden movement.

Back in the room the room, it started glowing. The window cracked as the room slightly shook. The sensation turned warm yet very angry.

The darkness groaned in pain "What is this! Brother what did you do?!" Zach glared at him "getting help from the island's deity to banish you off this island!" Clover's darkness screamed "NOOOO! Curse you brother! This will not stop me!"

A pair of yellow eyes appeared behind Zach. "Disappear…" It says. The window opened as a gust of window came in like a whirl wind. It circled around the darkness pulling it out the window. Clover's darkness screamed "AHHHH!"

Once it was gone, the entire island was quickly surrounded by a golden light. It then disappeared. Zach looked out the window "wow…" Jess was looking out the window and her eyes widen "Wow Sabo Look!" Sabo rushed to the window and his eyes widen.

Even though the darkness was now gone the eyes of the deer remain and so did the anger fills the room. "You…did you bring that to harm my home?" A voice rings out shaking the room. Zach frowned "Of course not"

"I have been sense darkness in you similar to that. Do you intend to bring harm to my home..." The room cracked more out of the anger from the deer. Zach shook his head "No of course not great deity"

The door opened and Lily walked in. She frowned feeling the anger in the room. "My dear friend…please calm down. I don't know what's going on but please, think of the island if your anger becomes too much." The eyes looked at Lily. "This man…" "He brings no harm my friend. If he did then you would have dealt with it when he first stepped foot on the island." Lily says smiling. The anger started to subside. "Thank you, my friend, Oichi is here with her new family. I don't want them to experience your wrath." The eyes started to disappear.

Lily sighs and holds her chest. "Sorry about that. He can be so picky when it comes to something he deems harmful." Zach chuckled "It's alright, kind of surprised me I mean I asked him for help…. I didn't know he would see me a threat…"

Danni was up. She was actually pissed. She was walking around the house looking for Corazon. He had the nerve to reject Niko right in front of her face. Oh boy was he going to get it.

-After dinner-

Corazon was walking around looking for a room when Niko ran around the corner with Zane and Conner. "No catch me!" Niko says laughing. Corazon jumped and tried to hide himself but Niko spotted him. "Pop!" Niko says as he ran to him. He hugs Corazon's leg. "Hi pop!" Niko says happily. Corazon frowned down at him. All he could see was his older brother in Niko. His heart hurt knowing that his own brother did that to Oichi." Niko frowned. "Pop…"

Corazon pushed Niko off his legs. "I'm not your pop. Don't call me that again…" Niko looked at him sadly. "Not…pop?" He tears up with confusion in his eyes. Conner frowned and went to Niko. Zane frowned at Corazon. "MMAAAAA!" Zane yelled but his yelling for Danni was all in vain. Danni was already there glaring daggers at Corazon. Before Corazon could react, Danni charged at him and hit him right in the face. Corazon fell to the floor, rubbing his face. "I'd beat the shit out of you but I won't for the children sake. Don't go too far. I'll straighten you out later."

Danni picked up the upset Niko. "Don't cry sweetie. Your grandpa was just kidding." Niko sniffed and wipped his eyes. "He my pop?" Danni nodded. "Yes he his." She smiled. Niko smiled and waved at Corazon. "Bye Bye Pop!" Danni flashed him a death glare. Corazon quickly waved. "B-Bye Niko."

Danni placed Niko down and he quickly ran off. Zane was still glaring at Corazon until Danni pushed him along.

-End-

Danni was still in her night shirt. Luckily, she had some shorts underneath. She finally ran into Corazon trying to leave out the back door. Danni growled and ran to him. Just as he opened the door Danni kicked his ass out. He was sent flying into a tree. Danni huffed out as she gently closed the door so she wouldn't break it. She then stormed to Corazon. She picked him up and smacked him twice before she forced him to sit on his knees.

Corazon was shaking. Danni tapped her foot on the ground. Each time the ground slowly cracked. "D-Danni I can explain…" Danni growled. "You have ten seconds to before I beat the shit out of you right here and now."

Corazon gulped. "H-How can you be okay with this? With me being his grandfather? My brother hurt Oichi, forced her to have Niko…how can you possibly expect me to accept that everything is okay."

Danni grabbed him and slammed him into the tree. "Listen you fucker. You don't think I want to skin your brother alive for what he did to Oichi? You don't think Dante wants to do the same!? Even now he pose a threat to her AND Niko's life! Niko is Oichi's son. Her flesh and blood so we damn well will accept him with open arms. He's just a child! How can you try to place the sins of the father on his son? As far as Niko goes he knows that Oichi is his mother and Law is his father. Fuck Doflamingo because once we find him he is good as dead."

Corazon shook. "Open your eyes Corazon. Niko loves and sees you as his grandfather. You keep rejecting him will hurt him and it will hurt Law and Oichi as well. That alone is asking for yourself to die. The least you can do is fake it and if you can't do that maybe you never should show your face again." She pushed him up against the tree.

"One more thing…if you ever push Niko off you again I'll kill you…" Danni says in cold manner. Corazon slide down to the ground as he watched her go back inside. He looked down as he remembers the hurt in Niko's face when he pushed him off. "…I'm such an idiot…" He got up rubbing his face and left.

Jess, Sabo, Darcaniea and Rick were all down at the beach. They had a huge doudle beach fansthat covered a large area of shade. Jess and Darcaniea were under them with the twins. Sabo and Rick were in the water with Elvira and Ebony. Ebony was in a baby floaty as Rick was down at her level pushing hersoftly make her smile and looking around. Elvira and sabo were at the shore part, they were looking for shells. Elvira smiled and picked up a rainbow colored one "Daddy Lookey! A pretty one!" she held it up, Sabo looked and smiled "wow rainbow colored put it in the bucket. Elvira giggled and put it her bucket and went on look for more.

Near 11am, Oichi, Law and the kids were walking down a path through the forest. Oichi had a camera with her. They had stopped by the market earlier on. Niko eyes were wide in excitement. "Ma! LOOKIE!" He yelled. Oichi giggled as he ran to a tree. He stopped just a bit short from it. Oichi and the others walked up to see the tree he had spotted was full of blue butterflies. Oichi took a picture of it. "So cool!" Connor and Kaeden walked up to it. "Whoa. So many…" "I touch…" Niko says whispering to Oichi. "No sweetie, leave them alone." Suddenly a few butterflies flew off the tree and landed on Niko's head. Oichi took a picture as more went to him. "Seems like the butterflies like you Niko." Niko sat on the ground and giggled as he watched the butterflies' craw on his shirt and pants. "I a buttderfly!" Law chuckled. "It's butterfly."

Conner and Kaeden pouted. They wanted to be covered in butterflies to. Oichi walked over to Niko and shoos the butterflies away. They went back over to the tree. "Okay let's keep moving. We still have a lot to see on the trail." Oichi says helping Niko up.

Sanji and Nami were walking around the market shopping for food. "It's so nice and peaceful here. Better then Grand Line." Sanji nodded. "But thanks to Dante, the town is shaping up and even expanding. He's even getting rid of the red line district. If Grand Line were to become peaceful like this I wouldn't mind settling down there and starting our family. Give them a better life you know." Nami nodded and giggled as she rubbed her stomach. "When do you think we should tell everyone?" Sanji smiled. "Let's tell them after the wedding. I don't want to ruin such a special day for our little Oichi and stubborn Law." Nami nodded and hugged Sanji's arm. "I know it's a bit early but don't you think everything is going to fast?" Sanji frowned. "My sweet angel. I already told you that we will be fine. I have three successful restaurants and you plan on going to collage for reporting. We are getting an actual house, getting married, and having a bundle of joy. I think the pace is just good for us at least." Sanji smiles down at Nami and kisses her forehead. "Now let's finish up today.

At the beach house, Zach was sitting on the floor as Rose was in her new lady bug bouncer chair. She was babbling and laughing playing with the little gadgets. Zach smiled "you like you new bouncer me and papa got you" she screamed softly and wacked the bumble bee button on the bouncer. Zach grinned and took out her phone recording Rose happily playing "Dante come in here quickly"

Dante walked over to them. Rose was making the bouncer move up and down, Zach grinned "Look how happy she is!" Rose looked up at her fathers and smiled brightly "AAAHHHH!" Dante smiled slightly. "I have something to attend to. I'll be back later." Dante says pulling out a new pack of cigarettes. Zach sighed and turned his attention back at Rose who stopped smiling, she was frowning looking down. Zach frowned "I know hunny"

Dante head to the kitchen first to grab a bottle of water. He then took his leave by passing Lily. "Dante if you're going 'there' make sure it's a safe spot okay." "Yes mother…" Dante says leaving.

In an open field now Oichi and her family were having a picnic. Oichi was feeding Naomi while Law was cleaning Niko's face. Kaeden was eating a sandwich and watching birds fly around. Conner was drinking his juice. Oichi sighs as Naomi turns her head from the bottle. "Law…she's still not eating…" She held up the small bottle. It look like it had barley been touched. Law frowned. "It can't be helped. It might take a bit longer for her to adjust to it since you can't breast feed." Oichi looked down sadly. Naomi was staring right at her breast.

Oichi's body was unable to produce milk. Dante said there was a reason but he had to look into it more before he could sit down and explain it to her. Law also had some reasons but he didn't share them with her. "I couldn't feed Niko and I can't feed Naomi…" Law looked over to her. He reached out and rubbed her check. "It's okay Ichi. There are other ways to feed her. Just like we did with Niko." The boys looked at Oichi's sad face.

Niko frowned and got up and pat her knees. "No be sad mama! Love you!" Niko says smiling. Oichi looked at him and smiled. "I love you to Niko." Kaeden smiled. "I love mom to!" Oichi chuckled. "I love you to Kaeden." Conner looked down and blushed slightly. "Um…I…love auntie to…" Oichi smiles at him. "Aw. I love you to Conner." He smiled at her.

Once their picnic was over they left heading back to the main beach. Walking by a blocked off path they stopped. Oichi could see lanterns and a few decorated items in the trees. She smiled. "That must be the path to the wedding place…where…where you first told me that you would be by my side no matter what." Law smiled and kissed her forehead. "And I always will be." Oichi smiled as the shared a kiss. They linked hands. Naomi was drifting off to sleep in the carrier while the boys walked ahead of them.

Naruto and Sasuke walked over to jess and Darcaniea. They sat down, jess was smiling at them "Well hello you two" Naruto grinned "Hey jess! We brought watermelon!" Sasuke lifted it up, jess smiled "Oooo yummy! Make sure it's in some cold water, Naruto you can hook it to the water to make it nice and cool" "Alright!" he took the water melon from Sasuke and rushed to the water with watermelon, net and hook. Jess chuckled and text Oichi inviting her for some watermelon at the beach.

On another path that Oichi and the others had taken actually led to a dig site for kids. She and Law were sitting on a bench watching Niko, Conner, and Kaeden dig along with other kids. There were some islanders watching them and showing them how to brush dirt off the bones. Oichi was taking pictures of them when she got Jess's text. Law looked over at it. "We can always eat Watermelon later. Let the boys enjoy their fun for now." He says. Oichi shakes her head and sends a message back saying that they would have to pass for now. She sent a small video recording of the boys carefully bushing the dirt off some bones. Even Niko looked like he was in deep concentration. She tagged it in the message and sent it back to her.

Jess getting the txt back and sighed and smiled putting her phone away. Elvira was running to her "Mama! Mama! Look!" she held up a clam "daddy pulled a clam from the deep end!" Jess smiled and chuckled "Really?!" Sabo walked over and sat down, jess smiled "They say the older the clam the more chances they have a pearl in them. Elvira's eyes blinked "pearl…?" Jess nodded, Elvira grinned "Daddy! Open it! Pearl!" Jess chuckled. Sabo smiled taking the crab and went through his bag and pulled out a switch knife carefully cutting the calm. Jess and Elvira watched as Sabo opened and Elvira's eyes widen "PEARL!" Jess smiled "Wow! There was a pearl inside and it's like a black color" Sabo was surprised "That's cool"

Mikey was off in the forest. He was at his grave site. The place he always heard his father and grandmother talk to him. Where he had heard so many stories about Oichi and his other two sisters. He listens as Dante told him his fears and beliefs while he heard many things from Lily. Things he wouldn't have been able to understand if he was still in his four-year-old body. Mikey sighs and sits down in front of his tombstone. He had asked for it to not be removed. He didn't know why but maybe it was because he still couldn't accept that he was truly alive. He looked down at his hands. "Bring brought back to life…weird…" He sighs and lays back in the grass. There weren't many clouds in the sky but luckily for this island of surprises there was butterflies and birds that were always rooming around. Mikey closed his eyes to listen to the wildlife around him. As he did the trees that led to his grave sight shift, closing the path, blocking anyone from disturbing him.

At the site Oichi happily watched as Niko joined a group of boys and girls in digging. There were times she worried when she saw him looking at the boys hair but thanks to Kaeden and Conner he was well behaved. Law chuckled at the sight as he took pictures of them. Oichi smiled and leans back until she spotted Corazon. She frowned and got up. "Law…" Law sighed. "Do what you want." Oichi walked over to Corazon who was going over to Niko. Oichi grabbed him by the back collar of his shirt. "O-Oichi!? What are you." "Please stay silent Corazon. I would hate to have to scare these kids when they see what I'm gonna do to you." Corazon went pale as he looked to Law for help. Law turned his head pretending he saw nothing.

Gaara and Ultra walked hand to hand down the beach side, both him and her didn't return to the house that night. Instead they got a hotel room together. Ultra-blushed looking out the sea as they walked, off in the distance she sees dolphins jumps out of the water. She smiled 'its so pretty out here' Gaara looked at her and smiled, looking ahead and blinked as he sees jess and the others. Elvira was chasing Rick, Naruto and her father with a purple squirt gun "ILL GET YOU!" she chased them, Rick was dodging out of the way as did Sabo. The girls were giggling from this site. Gaara smiled "Let's go by jess and the others" Ultra smiled "alright"

Corazon sighed. He was back in the same spot as he was this morning. However, instead of a pissed off Danni, a very yellow eyed, angry, Oichi was standing in front of him. Corazon couldn't tell who was scarier the grandmother or the mother. "O-Oichi dear before you…" Oichi hit the tree behind him making him jump. The hit was just inches from his head. He heard a cracking sound as Oichi moved back. Her fist made a print in the trunk. The trunk was slightly cracking from her hit. Corazon went pale again as he slid to the ground.

Oichi growled at him. "How dare you do that to Niko." Corazon looked up and got caught in her angry glare. "Niko wasn't asked to be born! He wasn't asked to have a father that is a low life piece of scum! He doesn't deserve the neglect that you are giving him now!" Corazon frowned. "You say that but didn't you yourself neglect him when he was just a newborn!?" Oichi suddenly grabbed Corazon and pin him to the tree cracking it more. "…I…have struggled to love Niko despite who his real father is. It is true that there were times when I couldn't bear to look at him or even hold him. I even wanted to curse his existence…" Corazon coughed out slightly. "Then why…why do you still…"

Oichi frowned. "He is my flesh and blood. Do you think I would ever abandon my own son!?" She let Corazon go. She backed away as her eyes turned back to red. "Yes, I did at one point neglect Niko but, I have gotten past that. I have accepted Niko. Everyone who knows about Niko's birth has accepted him. Hell, even those who don't know the whole story accepts Niko. You are the only one who keeps rejecting him over and over. Pushing him like that and telling him not to call you his grandfather was the worst thing you could ever do." Corazon looked down ashamed.

"You will go to Niko and you will apologize to him even if he doesn't understand. I don't care if you fake it. I don't care if you don't mean…I…I don't even care if you won't love him like I do. If you can't do any of those things then maybe you shouldn't be in Niko's life at all period…" She tears up slightly but whips them away. She then takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and claps her hands together.

"Oh, forgive me my spirit king. For I have broken a major aw and nearly destroy your precious trees out of rage. Please accept my apology for harm that which is yours…"

She opened he eyes and looked back at Corazon. "Mama said not to make a big deal out of this because she handled it but, if you keep acting this way you will bring more harm to Niko then you think. So I will be telling papa and Grandma Lily about what you did to Niko…your lucky that I'm debating NOT to tell his Godmother…I won't guarantee your safety at all." She turned around and headed back to the dig site.

Corazon rubbed his head frowning. He came to at least see Niko to see if he could at least love him as a grandson but now he felt more shittier than ever. "Mama!" Oichi stops walking to see Niko running towards her with tears. "Niko!? What are you doing!?" Oichi says as she rushes to him. Niko jumped into her arms and buried his face in her shoulder. "No be mad mama!" He muffles in her shoulder. Oichi sighs. 'He must have sensed me…' She rubbed a shaken Niko's back. "It's okay sweetie. Mama's not mad." Niko sniffed and popped his head up. "No mad?" Oichi smiles and shakes her head. "No, just having a chat with your grandpa." Niko looked over her shoulder to see Corazon. Niko smiles. "PopPop! Hi!" He waved. Corazon waved back.

"Nikoooo!" Oichi heard. She watched as Conner, Kaeden, and Law rush to them. "Niko!" Law says in anger. Niko whimpers. "How many times do I have to tell you not to run away like that!" Law says scolding him. Niko looks down. "I…I sorrwy daddy." Oichi waves Law off. "It's okay dear. He felt my anger. I thought I had gotten far away for him not to feel it." Law sighs and turns to Corazon who was still on the ground. "Do any good?" Oichi shrugs. "I don't know and I don't care anymore. If he doesn't want to accept Niko I won't force him into it. Let's go." She started walking away with Kaeden and Conner behind her. Law frowned at Corazon. "How long you plan on letting that man hurt you Corazon?" Corazon looked at Law. "Niko is my son and I love him. You push him like you did and you wont be answering to Oichi. You will be answering to me. Got it?" Corazon nodded. Naomi started to fuss feeling Law's anger.

Law sighed and turned to walk away. He took Naomi out her carrier and rocked her slightly. "There, there. It's okay. Grandpa is just an idiot who needed to have some scene beat into. There, there…"

Zach was outside taking Rose for a walk in her stroller, she was sound asleep in it. The ocean waves were a gentle sound that made Rose fall sleep peacefully, hearing those sounds Zach smiled he too felt at peace and it was relaxing. Finding a shade under a tree with a bench and water drinking bubblier. Zach strolled Rose over to that spot. He put her stroller on lock so it wouldn't stroll away. He stepped to the water drinking bubblier and took a couple of sips. Then he sat down on the bench next to Rose's stroller, he looked down and smiled as he sees her under the shading screen, she was fast asleep. Zach leaned back and looked up at the leaves blowing with the wind, he frowned 'Dante I wish you were here with me and Rose…"

As Zach got lost in his thoughts he soon snapped out of it when he saw a few women running towards the main market. "Hurry! I heard he is back on the island!" A woman said as she pulled her friend. "Who are you talking about?" He friend says. "Don't be silly. The island leader! Dante Yamamoto! I heard he was in the market like right now! We have to go see him!" Another woman giggled. "I wonder if he is taken yet! I would so make a good wife for him! Oh to have those arms wrapped around me to tight!" Zach frowned and bite his lip.

Another group of women were following the others. "I heard he's super sexy! Does he have a girlfriend? I know he has kids, I'd be a wonderful mother to the bra…I mean children!" "Like he wants a stuck up chick like you. Dante needs a real woman in his life!" The chatting soon turned to bickering as they made their way to the market as well. Zach sighed and sat up unlocking Rose's stroller and walked with her following the woman, Rose was up and awake after hearing the women's loud mouths.

Within the market Dante was looking down at something not pay any mind to the ladies who were surrounding him. He was standing in front of an open window shop.

In the market Zach stood in the back, he frowned at the girls fonding over his man, he sighed and reached down picking of Rose.

"Yes, I take this for now. Yes, I'll be back later." Dante says as handed some money to the man. The women were steal trying to get his attention. He placed something in his pocket and reached up to lit a cigarette. Rose was looking around at her surroundings. She then noticed Dante and a happy smile came on her face DAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed for him.

The women froze and turned to Zach and Rose. Dante looked up to them. Zach was giving him that sadden and pissed off look. Rose was just reaching for him "DAA-DAAA!" Dante sighed as he blew out smoke. "Just when I was starting." He took it and put out the cigarette. He motions the ladies to step aside which they happily did. More happy to be noticed by him more than anything. He takes a happy Rose from Zach. He then digs in his pocket. "I was going to wait a bit later but that look on your face is killing the mood for it." He takes something out and hands it to Zach blinked at it.

"It's a Bronze Rose Quartz Pocket Watch Vintage Pendant Necklace Chain." Zach smiled "Oh dante thank you"

"You are the first man I've ever been with. Do you know how hard it is to shop and looking for something to spoil you with?" The women gasped at Dante slightly. Zach chuckled "I know my love"

Dante motion him over to the shop owner. "The shops are closed down early so this was the only vintage shop opened. I was going to pre-order somethings you may or may have not like. It's frustrating not being able to spoil you and since I had finished my earlier task I decided to come here." The shop owner smiled at Zach and showed him the items Dante were going to order. One was a Russo-Byzantine Style Silver Enamel Marble Inkwell and the other was an blue egg pendent. Zach gasped "Such an amazing egg pendent!"

Dante rubbed his chin. "Better yet. Give me materials that they are made from. I'll just have to make you these myself while we are here." The shop owner chuckled and looked at Zach. "He has been having a mental disagreement of withier to make you these items or buy them. Our Dante here is more of a builder so even when I recommend him to just make the items he feared they wouldn't be good enough for you." Zach smiled and turned to Dante putting g his hand on the back of Dante's head and pulling him gently into a kiss.

Some of the women gasp but some of the women's eyes sparkled as they quickly took pictures. Zach turned to the woman with the same look but it was annoyed and pissed look "Dante is mine man got that ladies?" Rose reached up and grabbed Dante's chin.

Dante sighs and moves Rose's hand. He lets her hold to his finger. "I do hope you learn to control your jealously. I'm not interested in anyone else but you and when my eyes are set on something they rarely let go. Now, let's get back. It's about time I kick the groom and his groomsmen out the house tonight."

Dante says. He motions the women aside which they happily did. Zach smiled "Alright, let go back home" with a flick of his wrist the girls were pushed from his telekinesis making the people gasp at this. Zach held Dante's hand walking back over to the stroller. Dante sighs. "I would ask for you to not do that again. I can't have you scaring away my tourist."

On the 31st just a few hours from the wedding, the beach house was in a panic. Niko was missing and no one knew where he was. Oichi was running around the house. She was wearing a lightly blue gown and her hair was in rollers. "Niko! Niko please come out sweetie!" She opens the door to a room. "Not here…Where is he?"

Danni rushed in the room. "Did you find him yet?" Oichi shook her head. "No…he wasn't in his room and he's not in my room. Karasu is checking outside." Danni sighs. "I swear…it's only a few hours before the wedding and your ring bearer is missing. Come on he must be hiding somewhere."

Jess was frowning "Niko!" she was looking also, Gaara was joining her looking through room "Niko!" Darcaniea was frowning and took off to a part of the house 'Niko where are you!'

Looking around Darcaniea opened a door and walked in. She looked around and saw that the closet was cracked opened. She could hear slightly sniffing. She walked over to the door and peaked in to see Niko curled up with his bear in his blue tux. Darcaniea smiled softly and walked over to him "Niko"

Niko looks at her and hugs his bear tightly. "Mama mad at me…I bad boy…" Darcaniea frowned and kneeled "Niko your mother isn't mad at you, you are not a bad boy"

Niko tears up. "I bad body auntie…I bad…" He shakes a bit. Darcaniea's eyes widen slightly, and held him "Oh Niko, you are not a bad boy. Auntie is here….. tell me what happen okay?"

Niko looks down. "I try hug pop pop…he push me. It hurts. He said No call him pop pop…" He looks up at Darcaniea. "I no pull hair. I no bite. Niko good boy…Why pop hate Niko. I bad? I bad boy auntie?" Tears roll down his cheeks.

Tears roll down his cheeks. Darcaniea frowned even more "Which grandpa Niko?"

Niko rubs his eyes. "Daddy's…" Darcaniea picked up holding him "listen Niko, your grandpa loves you. I promise you, he loves you with all his heart. Here" she pulled a black pearl from pouch that was hanging for her wrist.

Niko looks at it. "It's a blank pearl from the bottom of this ocean around the island, Elvira found it and gave it to me but I think you should have. Whenever you are feeling sad and feel you are bad, look at it and know that everyone in your family loves you, I love you, auntie Jess loves you, your brother, you father, your mama, uncle Sabo, uncle Ricky and many more love you. You are a good boy Niko, you are aunties little man" she kisses his forehead. Niko smiles as he sniffs.

The door then opens up. Oichi walks in. "Niko!" Niko looks at Oichi. "Mama…" Oichi sighs in relief. "Oh, thank goodness you're here. Everyone has been looking for you!" Niko looked down and wiggled away from Darcaniea. He walks up to Oichi. "I sorrwy…Niko bad boy…" Oichi tilts her head to the side. She picks him up and hugs him. "Silly Niko. You're not bad. I'm not mad. I'm happy you're okay." Niko snuggles up to her. "I good boy?" "Yes, you are a very good boy sweetie. Thanks for finding him Darcaniea."

She smiled and nodded "anything for you and little Niko" she walked passed them stepping out in the hallway seeing law and Corazon running down the hall, using her speed she was in front of them grabbing Corazon's chin hard making him and law's eyes widen.

Law then sighs as he takes a step back. Darcaniea deeply growled and her eyes shined red "If you ever hurt my god sons feelings again you will find yourselves deceased with your head on my wall as a trophy, you are lucky I don't kill you right now…" her words were dark and venomous.

Corazon gulp as she let go of his chin and headed back downstairs.

Law was frowning at Corazon as he walked past him. "I wont stop her from killing you. You better hope today isn't your last day." Law says now rushing to Oichi and Niko.

Oichi was coming out the room when she saw Law. "Law!? You aren't supposed to see me just hours before the wedding." Law hugged both her and Niko. "Are you really going on about tradition right now? Getting word that my son is gone missing scared the crap out of me." He hugged them tighter. "This is a new step in our joining of life now and forever. Thinking something that could have happened to you or Niko again, I couldn't bear it." Oichi smiles. "You're so silly." He lets them go and Niko jumps into his arms. "Daddy! Pop pop like me?" Law smiles. "Yes, your pop pop likes you a lot. He just need time to realized it. For now. Do you wanna come with me to get ready?" Niko looked at Oichi who nodded. Law smiled and took a deep breath. "See you in a couple of hours." He turned and walked away. He also walked past a still stun Corazon.

Oichi shook her head. "You are an idiot. You keep this up and you really will die." Oichi says also walking by him to get ready.

As the time grew closer everyone started heading to the wedding site. There were three paths leading there. The main path was where the guest would walk through which was a nice clean path with white flower petals on the path. There were blue lanterns that were slightly glowing blue. They were hang up on the trees branches giving off a sort of mystic look. The other two paths were used by the grooms and bridesmaid to get to the site.

The site itself was taking place in the field of wildflowers. There were benches that were covered in vines at the back on each side. The huge tree that was there was decorated in pictures of Oichi, Law and her family along with blue lanterns. There was lightly paved path that led to the flower arch and the podium. Some of the family members were already there waiting and taking in the peaceful scenery.

In a small hut Oichi was in her wedding dress. A blue strapless dress with silver lining running across her side. It was ruffled down to her feet. Max and Ryan were now placing her jewelry on. Personally, made by Dante and Axel. She had on sliver and blue diamond necklace and bracelet. She had on blue high heels that wrapped up to her ankles and had a blue rose flower on the back of the strap. Her hair was black mix in purple and blue. It was down her back and curly. A part of it was braided back and clipped together with a crescent moon hair tie.

She sighed as Ryan placed the veil on her head. "Nervous?" Oichi nodded. "I'm excited to but, yeah…this is it. The big day where we can complete our whole as a family…" Max smiled as he took pictures of her. "This is so going on my cover for my magazine." Oichi blushed as Ryan gave her the blue roses bouquet. "So cute! Our little Oichi growing up!" Ryan says as he took pictures.

Darcaniea sat outside with Niko in her lap who held the ring barrier pillow. Inside the hut, Jess was smiling at Oichi "Oichi you look gorgeous!" Elvira smiled holding her flower basket "Auntie Pretty!" Oichi smiled. "Thank you." Ryan looked at Jess. She was wearing the light blue bridesmaid dress. The other bridesmaid dresses were a slightly darker blue. The cloth was tied on the left side of her arm the waist line and the cloth on her shoulder was purple. Since they were going to be in a wild flower field Max placed each of the bridesmaid's favorite color in the dress. He used some flowers from the field so that when they were shown in the moonlight they would all change to blue. Jess had purple in her dress. Darcaniea had a mixture of black. Vivi had dark blue that matched Oichi's dress. River had a mixture of teal and Nami had orange.

Jess was also wearing blue high heels with a blue rose on the front on the shoe, that matched Oichi's. Ryan's view then switched to Elvira. She was wearing a white flower girl dress with no sleeves. It had a blue rose on her side and sown in around the bottom of the dress. She had white and blue sandals on and the flower basket matched her dress. It had different color flower petals in it.

"Hmmm…" Ryan rubbed his chin. Max looked at him. "Something the matter?" "It's about Elvira's outfit…she's…she's…how to put it?" Max frowned. "She's not what bro?" Oichi looked at him with a confused looked. Elvira cocked her head to the side confused "Me…?" Jess blinked at him "What about her…?"

Ryan walked over to a small table and opened the drawer up. They watched him work quickly on something before he turned around. He smiled. "She's not cute enough!" He held up a cute wreath with white and blue roses. He walked over to her and placed it on her head. "There! Maximum cuteness." Oichi eyes sparkled a bit. "So cute!" Elvira's cheek flushed, Jess giggled "AWW!" Elvira smiled brightly at Ryan "Thank you Uncle Ryan!"

Ryan chuckled. "Just fixing the cuteness overload. Niko has it covered so he doesn't need to much." Max shook his head and looked at his watch. "Alright. You girls need to be meeting up with the groomsmen. Be careful walking down the path. Jess nodded and grabbed Elvira's hand, leading her out. "Please watch out for Niko!" Oichi called out as they left the hut.

In the hut on the other side, Law was brushing off his tux. Penguin and the others were getting ready as well. Corazon was sitting down slightly depressed. In an ironic way, he was paired with Darcaniea to walk down the aisle. No one wanted to switch. Penguin was coming down with Jess. Corazon was going with Darcaniea. Bepo was going with Vivi. Terry didn't like anyone there but Mikey, so he was walking down with River and Shachi was with Nami. Corazon sighed loudly.

A foot suddenly went by him hitting the wall of the hut. Corazon jumped and looked up to see a glaring Mikey. "Shut your mouth Corazon. If it were up to me you wouldn't have legs to be even walking today." Law sighs. "Mikey leave him alone please. I would like him to survive this wedding. I don't really care what happens afterwards." Mikey growled at Corazon before removing his foot and walking out the hut. Penguin shivered. "He sure can be like his dad…" Shachi nodded. "Yeah…"

The door opened and Lucci and Kaku walked in. Law turned around and frowned at them. "What are you doing here?" Lucci smirked. "Security. I also have to make sure our little Oichi is happy when she finally say those words 'I do' to a man like you." Law frowned at him. "Don't worry. I will no longer go after her once the day is over with. She will be a married woman from now on unless…well…unless you fuck up. Then I'll happily let her run into my arms." Lucci says chuckling. Kaku shook his head until he was pushed aside by Lana. She was wearing a blue ruffled dress. Her blonde hair was in a low ponytail. She smiled when she saw Law. "Uncle Law!" Law smiled at her. "Hi Lana. Looking for Kaeden?" She nodded. "He's out front with his grandma. Lucci can take you to him." Lana smiled and looked up at Lucci. "Please?" Lucci frowned and then sighs. "Alright, let's go." Kaku chuckled as he grabbed her hand and left.

Penguin brushed his hair back. "Well, I guess it's time to get this start huh?" Law nodded. "Yeah…" "Nervous?" Shachi asked. Law nodded. "Yeah." "Happy?" Bepo says. Law smiled. "Yeah. Let's go."

Danni was walking down the main path. She was smiling. "Wow…so beautiful! We did an amazing job!" She giggles. Frank was behind her holding Adalena. Zane was looking around. He stopped and reached out to touch one of the lanterns. "Zane no touching." Danni says without turning around. Zane pouted and walked after her. Zach sat on oichis side with rose onhis lap, he was snapping pitcures with one hand and holding rose with the other.

Florina and Izzy was behind them a bit further back. "Are you sure you okay without your crutches?" Izzy asked frowning. "I'm fine sis. I promise. I have been walking just fine for a while. I just didn't want to say anything until I was fully cleared." Izzy smiled and smirked. Florina frowned. "What is it?" Izzy poked her side. "I saw you and Jess's brother in the market yesterday." Florina's face turned red slightly. "What where you doing?" "Nothing! I…I asked him to do some shopping with me. That's all. I wanted to get Oichi and Law something nice for papa's gift and he doesn't like it when I'm by myself…" She rubbed her fingers together. "Everyone was busy and I just happen to see Sora…I just asked if he could come with me for a while! That's it." Izzy snickered. "Okay big sis…if you say so. I wonder what big sis Oichi would say when she learns you were out with a boy allllll by yourself." Florina's face turned redder. "Izzy! Please don't tease me!" Izzy laughed as they walked down the path. Troy in the back raised his eyebrow and looked at his son who was blushing "Really know?" Sora blushed more looking down "Dad don't…." Dawn nudged Troy in the gut "Love don't" Troy frowned and rubbed his side 'nudged me pretty hard…' Gaara near then sighed and leaned back, he was frowning mentally but smiled holding Ultras hand. They were a couple know and haven't really told anyone yet. Sasuke and Naruto were sitting there next to them, Naruto grinning taking snap shots of the place "Today our little Oichi is getting married!"

It was finally time, the pastor walked to the podium and asked everyone to take their seats. Law was standing next to the podium. He sighs as he tried calming his nerves. Robin had set up all the camera's with Zoro's help. There was a piano set up and heather was sitting at it as she got ready to play the song that was request. 'Better today'

The family settle in along with a few welcome guests, of the islanders. There was security standing near some trees around the site. A few groups of tourists had discovered the site but could get no closer than the trees. They were taking pictures of the set up and the guest gasping slightly at people such as Dawn and Zach.

Ultra, Max, Ryan and few family members also got their pictures taking with their names being out in the world.

Lily sighs as she looks back at the crowd slowly growing. Luckily the ceremony was father, a bit to the cliff so they wouldn't be able to disturb the wedding. An islander shook his head. "My apologizes madam Lily. Ever since Dante took the band off this place it has become quite popular for the tourist." Lily smiled. "It's fine. My son took care of everything since he knew this would happen. Most likely he told Oichi already and promised her nothing will ruin her day. Haha. That's my son." Next to her Garp was gently rocking Naomi. She was settling down thanks to Lily. Her eyes were looking around, spotting many things like a butterfly. She smiled and giggled at it.

Reaching the end of the separate paths and being photo bombed by the tourist, Jess and the others finally arrived at the site finally seeing it for the first time. Jess smiled "Very pretty" Elvira gasped "Flowers! Pretty!" Darcaniea smiled and put Niko down "Pretty right niko?"

The sun was nearly about to set when Heather was told to start playing the song. She nodded as she started off gently. She then played slightly louder and even hummed slightly to it. Law's heart was beating fast. As he watched the bridesmaids and groomsmen get set up to walk.

Jess and Penguin came down first. Pictures were being taken. Penguin chuckled. "Both Oichi and Law has grown into fine people don't you think." Jess smiled "Yes they have" Penguin smiled. "I'm happy they can finally tie the knot. It's been a long time coming ever since Law told me how he felt about her. I do feel response able for him so I apologize for all his dumb mistakes." "no need to apologize"

Roxas seeing Jess smiled. "Sissy pretty!" He waved at her. Jess giggled "Thank you little brother" Sabo smiled at her "beautiful" Dawn giggled and started taking snap shots of her.

Next was Corazon and Darcaniea. A few pictures were taken however, it didn't seem like the family members were all too happy with Corazon. He gulped and looked down slightly. "D-Does everyone know now…" He mumbles to himself as he felt slightly heated glares. Darcaneia gripped his arm tighter "yup you piece shit" she whispered with a hiss.

Corazon shivered and gulped as they walked. Next Bepo and Vivi came out, followed by Mikey and River. Terry, who was holding the twins smiled. "Hey there cutie!" He says as he waved the twins hands at River. River giggled smiled.

Mikey chuckled slightly as they went on. Nami and Shachi came out last with Sanji proclaiming his lover Nami very loudly.

Then Niko and Elvira came down, earning 'awwws' and 'so cute!' Pictures snapped wildly at them. Faye giggled. "Niko! you look so cute! Granny loves you!" Niko pouted slightly as he looked down blushing a bit. Dawn giggled and took pitcures of Elvira "Elvira hunny! You look so pretty! Grandma loves you!" Elvira smiled and spread the petals on the floor.

At the back before the opening Oichi was sighing over and over again. Ignoring the picture snapping. "I can do this…I can do this…don't pass out. Don't pass out. Please don't pass out…" She felt a hand pat her head. She looked up to see Dante smiling at her sweetly. It placed an automatic smile on Oichi's face. She loved the smiles her father gave her. They were real and she knew how deeply he loved her."

"You look very beautiful Oichi." He rubbed her face. "I'm happy to be able to finally walk to down this path. It…warms my heart really. Even if I hate your husband." Oichi giggled and hugged Dante. "Thank you papa. It's been really hard but thank you for your support with Kaeden and Niko and now Naomi. Thank you for looking out for me in your own ways. I love you papa." Dante smiled and hugged her back. "I love you to my little buttercup." Oichi blushed and stepped back. "You promise you wouldn't call me that anymore!" Dante chuckled and pulled her veil down. It was white and blue with flower designs on it. The back went down her back. "It's time." He held out his arm. Oichi took a deep breath and linked her arm with his. They walked out into the opening to the path.

All eyes turned to them. Unknowing to Oichi there were blue butterflies flying around her ever so slightly. Some even landed on her dress. Danni couldn't help but squeal with sparkles in her eyes. Law's eyes widen as he felt his cheek turned red. Her heart was pounding faster than ever as he watched Oichi walked towards him. 'Beautiful…' Gaara was blushing 'she looks so beautiful…' Naruto and even sasuke were blushing at her. Dawn smiled brightly and took snap shots of Oichi "Oh my god daughter you are just drop dead gorgouse…" she whispered.

Kaeden's eyes were widen as he followed the butterflies. "Mama…mama so pretty…" He says blushing slightly. Danni giggled. "She's adorable!" She wasted little time snapping pictures. "Look at our baby! She's so cute!" She says shaking Frank slightly. "Sis! Pretty!" Zane says with sparking eyes! Lily giggled at them as she snapped a picture. She then turned her head slightly to the tree. The deer spirt had made himself unknown to anyone but her. He made his a seat right beside the tree. Lily smiled at him. Zach eyes gazed at him and smiled "my my even he showed up" Jess and Darcaniea could feel a powerful presence surrounding them.

Thanks to Heather's passionate playing the mood was perfect. They finally reached Law. The music stops and the pastor walks around the podium. He looked around and then smiled. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of our great one who watches over us and in the presence of family and friends to join together this man and woman in great and holy matrimony."

Oichi tightens her grip on Dante's arm. It made him chuckle slightly. The pastor looks at them. "Tis who that gives the bride to this Groom in marriage." That was a slight pause until Oichi nudged Dante slightly. "Papa…" Dante sighs clearly a bit upset to be giving her away to Law. "I do…" Dante says finally. Lily shook her head. "So silly my child is…" the others chuckled at him, Zach smirked "oh my dante"

Dante frowned slightly but he held a hand out. "Take good care of her and my grandchildren." He tightens his grip around Law's hand slightly making Law gasps slightly. "I'm placing her in your full care now…" Law's eyes widen slightly as Dante let go of his hand. He turns back to Oichi and hugs her before he goes to sit down beside Zach.

Oichi had her hands in Law. Law could felt her shaking just a bit. He smiled at her and closed his hands over hers. It stopped the shaking just a bit.

The pastor went on. He says some personal words. He then led them in prayer. When he was done the sun was already setting and the sky was clear. The moon was slowly taking place of the sun. As it did Jess's and the other's dress started to slowly show change just like the wildflowers around them.

Niko's eyes widen as the flowers started to turn. Law smiled. "Just in time." Oichi giggled. "Now both the groom and bride has written their own vows. The groom has chosen to go first."

Law smiles and looks at Oichi. He hated that he couldn't see her face but he could tell she had been tearing up since the wedding started.

"Oichi, ever since I laid eyes on you I knew I had to have you. That moment when you walked into the hospital and our eyes meet I knew you had to be the one to save me from my loneliness. At first, I did everything I could to hid these feelings for you until I could no longer contain them. It was here right over there by that tree when I told you how I felt. I told you, promise you, swore to you that no matter what. I will always be by yourself. Even if everyone would to leave you I will still be here with you. Through all the thick and tough times. Even when I'm being stubborn. No matter how many fights and disagreement we have. No matter how many times I storm out of the house. Just know that I will always return to you. Every day we have spent together felt like a dream but now. Right now, at this very moment, under this slow rising full moon, this dream has finally become a reality. I love you Oichi. I love to from the very core of my being. I swear to you that this love will never fade. Never."

Law could see the tears dropping from under Oichi's veil. "Oh Law…" Jess smiled brightly "awwwwwwwww" Elvira was giggling. Darcaniea smiled softly. River giggled "So touching…"

It took a moment for Oichi to get herself together. 'Thank goodness I didn't wear any make up.' Oichi says to herself. She takes a breath and looks up at Law.

"Law…After Kid…I didn't think, I could love anymore else. After all the pain, I went though I was so scared to ever love someone again. Afraid that they would hurt me all over again. Then you walked into my life. Even while holding your feelings back for my sake you still stuck by me. You didn't rush me into loving you. You didn't push me to do anything I didn't want to do. You were patient with me even though my...episodes." She looked down. "I have done, terrible things to people. I have pushed people away. I tried to convince myself that the world was better off without me. Yet, every time I would sink so low I see a light. A hand reaching to me in that darkness. Pulling me back up and showing me better ways."

Danni was tearing up as she whipped her eyes. Lily was also tearing while feeding Naomi a bit. Garp had to clean her eyes. Faye was already in tears clinging to Ronnie. Jess was sniffing tearing slightly 'oichi…' River eyes were all bubbly with tears 'so touching… Oichi..' Dawn was tearing with touching feeling in her "Oichi…" Naruto was biting his hanky tearing 'OICHI!' Sasuke shook his head 'idiot'

"You have loved me no matter what I did or said. You made me a better person. Thanks to you I could finally, finally beat my own self in that way of thinking. You made me stronger. I thank you for that Law. Thank you for loving me with so much passion that it broke through my own will. Thank you for showing me how to love again." She tightens her hands on his. "I love you so much Law. I truly, truly do." Law was doing his very best not to cry but, it was very hard.

The pastor smiled. "The rings please?" Mikey gently pushed Niko to the front. Niko walked up to Law and Oichi. "Rings for mama and daddy?" Law and Oichi smiled as they took the rings. "Thank you sweetie." Oichi says. Niko smiles and walks back to Mikey.

The pastor then nodded to Law. Law smiled and held up Oichi's hand. "I Trafalgar Law, take you Oichi Yamamoto to be my wife to have and to hold on to, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." He places the ring on her finger.

Oichi smiles and holds Law's hand. "I Oichi Yamamoto, take you, Trafalgar Law to by my husband. To have and to hold on to, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. She places the ring on his finger.

The pastor looks at both of them and nodded. "Here, by the power bested in me in the name of our great deity, Now pronounce you husband and wife, Mr. and Ms. Law. You may now kiss the bride."

Law smiled brightly. He grabbed the veil and lifted it over Oichi's head. She was in tears but she was smiling. Law wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, into a kiss. Everyone stood up and started to clapped for them as they pulled away. Law bumped heads with Oichi. "I love you Ichi." "I love you to Law."

Lily stood up and walked to the back with Naomi in her arms. She spotted Gaara and smiled. "Gaara dear would you mind watching your God daughter for a moment." She says handing him Naomi. (others)

Lily walked down the aisle. The pastor handed Lily a brown wand. "Something else that is a tradition on the island. The islander walked up and removed the arch. "Follow me please." Oichi and Law, in hands, walked behind Lily a bit far away from the others but in clear path for everyone to see.

Lily closed her eyes and clapped her hands together. "My old friend, please under your watchful eye, bless these two newly weddings. Give them your proper blessing." She spins the wand as he lifts up by itself. Oichi's eyes widen slightly as she and Law felt something warm surrounding them. Lily circles the wand. As she did a lit flowed around Oichi and Law circling them and lighting up. Law held Oichi close to him. Oichi smiled. "So pretty." She says as light wrapped around them.

Gasped filled the room, Jess was shocked by this aura. 'the deity deer of this island' it was Regina's voice inside, jess turning her head to the tree, her eyes widen as she can now see it 'that's the deity deer..?' Darcaniea sighed 'all this light is hurting my eyes…' Ebony in ricks arm closed her eyes. Zach stood up as Rose was in Dante's arms, Zach gentle bowed to the deer in respected.

The deer spirit was up. It stomped his hooves and lowered his head, giving Oichi and Law's his blessing. The butterflies on the trees scattered as it released more energy. Oichi and Law sighs in happiness. It was like they were being covered in a warm embrace. (others)

When the spirit was done he stomped his hooves once more looking at Lily. Lily nodded and took a step back. The light around Oichi and Law stopped and Lily handed them the wind. "Write a word that means the most to you both." Oichi and Law takes the wand together. They then smiled and twist the wand. In the air in light the wrote the word. 'LOVE' Lily smiled and clapped for them. "The blessing is complete." The others joined in with her clapping.

As the wedding ended everyone made their way back to the house to change for the reception. However, when Law and Oichi got there Dante had stopped them. "You two, come with me. Mother will watch Niko and the others." Law and Oichi looked at each other.

Dante led them back to another path. "Papa? Where are you taking us?" Dante said nothing as he led them away from the house. After a few minutes, he stopped. "Your wedding gift." Dante says stepping aside. Oichi's and Law's eyes widen. Dante had built them a house near the sea side. "It has 4 bedroom 3 bath plan offers a large living/dining area opening to a wrap-around, view-oriented porch. The kitchen is organized around a distinctive key-shaped food prep and dining island that seats seven. A two-sided fireplace separates the open kitchen from the more intimate hearth room. A mud room and spacious butler's pantry round out the main floor. Upstairs are the master suite, another bedroom, and a bunk room; there's a guest/in-law apartment is over the garage. The day-lit basement includes a kitchenette and another bunk room."

Dante smiled at them. "This will be your own house when you come here now. Your things are already inside. Have fun and don't be late to the party." Dante says. He kissed Oichi on the forehead and took his leave. Oichi smiled at him before she felt Law pick her up. "Well then we have some time before the party. Let's go break a bed in." Oichi blushed but giggled as Law carried her to the house.

Soon at the reception party, it was held in a building not far from the beach house. The set up was nearly the same as the wedding with blue lanterns on the wall, Tiger lily flowers on the tables, the walls were decorated in blue. There was a DJ playing some music while everyone pilled in.

Niko and Conner were on the dance floor dancing with Kaeden and Lana. Lily and Faye was smiling at them as she took their picture. "So cute. To cute." Ronnie was sitting down enjoying some BBQ.

Danni was at a table feeding Adalena. Frank was still at the beach house with Zane. He had broken his habit and tore his clothes off. He was currently running from Frank. Danni giggled. Frank was so cute when he was trying to catch a naked Zane. She had gotten many videos of it.

Zach sat next to Ronnie, Lilly and Faye. Rose had on a Ladybug Bib, Faye and Lily giggled at her.

Zach smiled and placed her in the table where she sat up strait looking at everyone. Zach was digging for her baby food. "She's too cute." Faye says smiling at Lily, who nodded. Rose's eyes landed on Ronnie and frowned, she pointed her little finger at him "NO! NO!" Zach smiled 'she can finally say no right' Ronnie sighed. "I can't even enjoy my food…" He got up and moved away from them. Faye sighs. "Zach…I don't mean to be rude and I'm not blaming anyone here but maybe it might be a good idea to keep cute Rosey at arms lengths from Ronnie. I would really, really hate to create any more friction between him and Dante." Faye then got up and went off to find Ronnie. Lily chuckles. "I'd have to agree. It's pretty clear Rose doesn't like Ronnie. I'd like to keep the guest happy for as long as possible." Zach frowned "I'm sorry… I cant control who she likes and hates… but I guess I'll keep her away form Ronnie…" he opened banana and cream baby food and picks up her ladybug baby spoon and scooped up some and held it up "Alright rosie sweetie open wide" Rose blinked and opened her mouth as Zach feed her.

Mikey was eating some grilled fish waiting on Oichi and Law to get here. He wanted to dance with Oichi before the night was over. Dante was outside finishing up a cigarette. It sucked but he had promised not to smoke in front of the kids. While putting out his cigarette he noticed Law and Oichi coming. Oichi was changed out of her dress. She was wearing a strapless dress purple at the top, with a silver wrapping around her waist. The purple on the dress soon mixed into blue with the bottom of her dress. She was wearing black flats and her hair was down.

"Hi papa." Oichi says. Dante smiles. "Hi dear. Go on inside. I don't want to get that smoke smell on you." Oichi smiled as she and Law walked in hand in hand.

Niko saw them and quickly ran to them. "Mama! Daddy!" Oichi gigged as Niko jumped into her arms. "I sweetie. You did so good today!" Oichi says snuggling him. Niko giggled. "I good boy!" "Yes, very good boy!" Oichi says. Niko giggled as she placed him down. Kaeden went to her and hugged her. "Congratulations mom." Oichi smiled and bends down and kisses his forehead. "Thanks sweetie." She rubs his head.

Dante walked back in just in time to see Niko jump on him. "Pop! I good boy!" Niko says happily. "Yes, I know. You're a very good boy." Niko smiled. "Yay!" Dante shook his head and placed Niko down. He then ran back to Conner who was left on the dance floor. "Con! I good boyyyyyyy!" Niko says tackling Con to the ground. "Gah! Niko! What did I tell you about that?" Oichi says walking over to them. She stopped when she heard Conner laughing. Oichi sighed. "I guess since he's laughing it's okay." She looked around. "Where is Naomi?" Dante walked past her. "With her Godfather." Oichi looked around for Gaara. "I don't see him. I guess he isn't here yet." Her stomach then starts to growl. "Mmm…I need food!" She says rushing to the buffet table. Law chuckled as he walked after her.

Gaara walking inside the house with little Naomi in his arms, he was smiling down at her "Aren't you just precious…" Ultra-smiled walking next to him "she sure is."

Naomi frowned at her. Ultra-blinked "I guess she doesn't like me yet…" Gaara sighed "Don't worry she will" Jess skipped over "Gaara! Is that little Naomi?!" she looked down and smiled "Hello sweetie" Naomi giggled a bit looking at Jess. She then looked around and frowned again. She started to fuss. She hasn't seen her parents all night and it was upsetting her.

Jess and Gaara smiled "Let's bring her back to Oichi and Law" Gaara nodded "Be right back Ultra" Ultra smiled "alright" Jess and Gaara walked away with Naomi. Sitting at the table Oichi was eating some seafood. Law was watching Niko and the others on the dance floor. "So much energy…" Law says sighing.

Finding Oichi and Law "Oichi! Congrats on being married!" Jess giggled. Oichi wiped her hands. "Thanks" Gaara smiled and nodded "Yes congrats… here is Naomi, she's being fussy most likely misses her parents" Law got up and took a fussy Naomi from Gaara. As soon as Naomi saw Law she smiled happily. "She's only three months and you already got her spoiled." Oichi says pouting. Law sat back down with her. "Are you really saying that? Look at Niko…" Oichi pouted slightly. "He's not spoiled he's just loved very strongly by everyone." "Uh huh…I'll let you call spoil whatever you want to call it for today." Law says playing with Naomi.

River and Terry walked over to Lily, Faye and Ronnie's table. Zach was by his son, Darcaniea and Ebony with Rose. River smiled holding Valora "Faye, Ronnie!"

They looked at her. "Hello dear." Faye says. River looked at Terry who smiled at her, they both but the twins down as the stood up on their feet. Their eyes were widen looking around as Terry was holding on to Esme's little hands and River was holding on Valora's.

Faye smiled. "Aw, so cute. Already standing." River giggled "Ready?" she let go on valora's hands and Terry let go of Esme's.

Faye laughed a bit. "Getting so big. Time is going by too fast." Esme looked down at the ground with widen eyes and she gasped loudly. Valora was smiling at Faye reaching her hands out to her grandmother. "Ahhhh!" Faye smiled as she held her hands out to her. Valora's foot lifted and took a step making River's eyes sparkle "Come on you can do it" Lily smiled. "The first steps are always so cute."

"The first steps are always so cute." Valora smiled and took another step, River was clapping her hands. Esme was just standing there looking down and then lifted her head up and smiles to see Ty next to Robin at the kiddie table eating some cupcakes. Esme took couple steps to the table.

The kiddie table wasn't that far and in just 5 steps she had reached the table and leaned on it smiling up at Ty "Ahh!" Robin giggled "Esme walked!"

Ty frowned and sighed as he ate. Valora however, just reaching her grandmother fell on her butt making her eyes widens and her eyes started to fill up with tears. River gasped and stepped to her knelling down. Faye chuckled. "Aw, poor dear. I'm sure you will make it next time! Faye says clapping to encourage Valora.

Esme reached out hand and touched Ty's hand frowning with little bubbly eyes. Robin blinked "Ty… I think she trying to get your attention"

Ty said nothing as he ate. Esme frowned more and turned back to Terry who was watching "Da!" she reached for him. River was picking up Valora putting her in Faye's lap I have to pee, excuse"

Terry had gone to Esme, picking her up. Ty then got up and left to sit with Eric and his siblings. River walked away as Jess and Sabo walked over with the twins and Elvira in their stroller's. Lily's eyes widen "awwww! Look they are so cute!" Jess smiled "Thank you, this is Draco" the twin on the right she pointed too "And this is Draven" Sabo said pointing to the one on the left. Elvira smiled "My brothers cute!" Lily smiled. "Yes, they are dear."

Robin was frowning watching Ty pushing her unfinished cupcake, Terry noticed her upset and turned to her "Robin whats wrong?" Esme was grabbing his face "DA!" Robin frowned "Why does Ty hate Esme and Valora…?"

Terry smiles. "It's not like that. Yet, It's to bothersome to explain it. Just know that even right now Ty is going through a…personal struggle with girls young and old. It's not hate…more like fear." Terry looked over to Ty who was sitting in-between Eric and Jack. Kayla and Kim were at the buffet table getting some food. Terry chuckled. "He'll come around one day."

Terry chuckled. "He'll come around one day." Robin nodded with still frowning.

Lily was holding Draco, who was looking up at her sucking on his white clean nuki. Sabo holding Draven, Draven was against his shoulder sleeping soundly after a good meal. Elvira was walking over to Robin sitting next to her. Jess's phone dinged making her answer it, she smiled "Ajisai" Ajisai smiled on the cam "I tried to call Oichi but she didn't answer most likely she's busy with Law" Jess chuckled "She was but if you want" Alaric popped in on the screen "Auntie!" Jess giggled "Hello Alaric" Ajisai smiled "I wanted to talk to Oichi and give her my congrats, me, Killer and Alaric" Jess smiled "Alright" she walked away towards Oichi. Stopping next to her she put the phone in her face as she blinked with two buff cheeks of food. Alaric grinned "Congrats Auntie!"

Oichi swallowed her food and smiled. "Thank you." Ajisai smiled "Sorry we couldn't be there, we were moving in our new home. Congrats on the marriage with Law" then Killer came in view.

"Oichi…" "Killer…" There was a pause in between them. "…Thank you." Oichi smiled. "No problem. I'll take care of everything." Killer nodded. "Congratulations as well." He says before walking off screen.

Ajisai blinked and shook her head, Alaric smiled at Oichi "Auntie! Auntie! You look pretty! Auntie Jess sent pitcures!" Jess smiled "I also had Rick record your wedding with a live fee between all friends that couldn't make it"

Oichi smiled. "That was nice of you and thank you Alaric." Oichi says holding up some sushi with some chop sticks. "Good luck with the move." She says eating the sushi.

A few minutes past and Danni got up to grab a mic from the DJ. "Ok! Let's get some of these things out the way. I'd like to say some things to the cute bride and her groom." Oichi pouted and blushed as she stuffed her face full of seafood.

Danni smiled looking at her. "I just want to say how happy I am to see this. For the longest time I didn't think you'd ever go for guys. So I found myself cheering you on to marry Jess some day! Haha!" Oichi choked on her food a bit. Law held in his laughter as he rubbed her back. Jess's eyes widen "What…?"! Dawn was laughing "HA! Same Danni!" Jess pouted "Mama!" Rick shook his head "To be honest I thought that also, I thought she would have been with Gaara if Sabo didn't show his face to her" Gaara flushed but sabo was glaring at Rick.

"Anyways. I just want to let you know that your mother is happy and very grateful that you found a man who can love you for you." A bunch of 'awwws' came from everyone. Oichi smiled at her mother. "Thanks mama." Jess sighed shaking her head. Dawn was gigging.

Danni held the mic up. "A one time call. Anyone was say anything?" Lily nudged Dante who got up. He grabbed the mic from Danni who growled at him slightly. "I just want to see that I'm happy to finally see my daughter married to a man I can somewhat trust. Just keeping smiling just like that. It's enough to make me happy." He says smiling. Zach chuckled "Same also" he bounced a babbling rose who reached for the mic "MI! MI!"

Once that was done it was time for the father and daughter dance. Dante sighs as he got up. He hated dancing with a passion but he wouldn't let that stop him from dancing with his daughter. Oichi was already walking towards him. "Papa! Let's dance!" She says smiling. Dante chuckled and grabbed her hand. Soft music played as Dante and Oichi danced. "You've gotten better at this." Oichi says giggling. "I've been forced to dance against my will plenty of times. I was bound to learn something eventually." Oichi smiles as others join them on the dance floor. Elvira smiled at her father "Daddy dance!" Sabo chuckled and picked up Elvira and they walked to the dance floor.

When the dancing was over Eric went to the small stage sighing. "Ugh…I was asked to do this so don't think I like this Oichi." Oichi blinked at him. "The song you walked down the aisle…I guess I'll sing it for you." He says blushing a bit.

Oichi smiled. "Aw thank you Eric!" Law got up and went to hand Naomi to Dante. She looked up at him and smiled.

Eric looked at the DJ. The DJ started the song

Eric sighs as he started to sing.

To see your face, to hear your voice

And oh, to touch you is a dream come true

So, I'm standing here, with my hand held out

Knowing that your love will never fade, I stand amazed without a doubt

Law went to Oichi and held out his hand. She smiled and grabbed it. He led her to the dancefloor and danced their first dance has husband and wife. Danni was in tears as she watched. "I'm such a proud mama!"

And I wanna gear your, voice, in the morning when I rise

I think I know I'm just a normal man, only made of sand

Except when you're by my side

Will you love me, teach me, don't leave me I pray

And when I, and I'm thinking of the times

Your hands in mine, together we will stay

You made me better today

Better than I was before

And now my heart can rest and I will search no more

You made me better today, today, today

Terry had given the twins to Faye and offered a hand to River. They got up to join other couples on the floor. Lana smiled at this and looked at Kaeden. Can we dance?" She asked blushing. Kaeden looked at and then nodded. She giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the dance floor.

Robin walked to Ty and smiled with a blush "You have a dance Ty?"

Ty was about to say no when Jack slightly pushed him. Ty sighs. "Ok…" Robin smiled held his hand walking to the dance floor. Hold his hands they dance together. Terry and River looked over and smiled.

Dawn and Roxas were dancing with the music, Zach holding Rose he was moving to the music making Rose giggle.

My heart has wings

Oh you take me away

And every prayer I've ever prayed was answered today

So I'm standing here, with my hand held out

Knowing that my love will never leave

My hearts on my sleeve and now I believe

And I wanna hear your voice in the morning when I rise

I think I know I'm just a normal man, only made of sand except when you're by my side

Will you love me, teach me, don't leave me I pray

And when I, and I'm thinking of the times

Your hands in mine, together we will stay

You made me better today

Better than I was before

And now my heart can rest and I will search no more

You made me better today

Oichi was leaning her head on Law's chest. "I really do like this song. It should be our song." Law smiled. "I agree. It matches this perfect day." Oichi giggled.

I stand proclaimed, true love is here to stay

I stand proclaimed, forever starts today

Today...

You made me better today

Than I was before

And now my heart can rest and I will search no more

Cuz you made me better today, than I was before

And now my heart can rest

And I will search no more

You made me better today

Today...

Made me better today

At the table Jack was holding up his phone sending a live feed to Sakura. She wasn't allowed to attend the wedding since she was public enemy one with Jess and the others. Though she had calmed down she still slipped up from time to time. Oichi didn't wanted any bad vibes at her wedding so Eric told her she couldn't come but he told her if he sang a song then he'd send her a live feed.

Eric ran through the chorus one more time slowly before ending the song. He got a round of applause. Oichi smiled at him. "Thank you Eric. That was lovely. Please sing it to us again a year from now?" Eric blushed slightly but nodded and headed off the small stage.

It was then time for Oichi to toss her bouquet. Even though they knew they were getting married Vivi and Nami joined in. Oichi had her back turned. "Okay. 3…2…1!" Oichi threw her bouquet backwards. The girls reached up for it but it landed right into Brit and Tiff hands. Their eyes sparkled. "We caught it!" They yelled happily!" Oichi turned around and smiled. The twins ran to Penguin. "Look we caught it! That means were getting married next right!?" Tiff asked. Brit nodded in agree. "You'll take us both right!?" Penguin blushed as he looked around. Everyone was staring at them. "Y-Yeah. I will." Penguin says trying to brush off the stare he was getting from the twin's mother. Even though she was smiling. The twins hugged him. "Yay!"

The party went on a bit more as they played a few games. While everyone was preoccupied with the 'How well do you know your bride game' Between Jess and Sabo and Terry and River, Nami and Sanji had pulled Oichi and Law to the side to tell them the news.

Oichi was smiling brightly as she hugged Nami. "I'm so happy for you! Why didn't you tell me earlier!" Nami giggled. "I didn't want to ruin your day with my news." Oichi shook her head. "Oh please, I would have been super happy with you telling me before today! Oh my gosh how far along are you?" Nami rubbed her stomach. "Almost month." Law chuckled. "Congratulations. When are you two getting married. Vivi is having hers next month." Nami nodded yeah. "We will be having it in October. It will give us enough to settle down into the new house and everything since you have my designs for my dress already done." Nami then grabs Oichi's hand. "I know you already have a bunch of God kids but…for this baby…can you and Law be the Godparents of our baby and my maid of honor?" Oichi smiled and nodded. "How can I say no to that haha. Of course we can and I would be honor to Nami." The girls hugged. "Ah, also don't tell anyone else yet okay." Naomi whispers to her. Oichi nodded.

As the party slowly came to close Dante noticed that Oichi and Law were gone. Nami was sleeping in his arms. Niko and Conner was over by Lily. Kaeden and Lana were near Lucci and Kaku. Dante shook his head. "She must have taken him there…"

Out in forest Oichi was pulling Law down one of the wedding paths. "Oichi? Where are you taking me?" Oichi said nothing as she pulled him along. Law sighed and let himself be dragged by her. Soon they arrived at a huge tree. It's blue leaves brushed against the wind. "This is where I meet him…" Oichi says softly. Law frowned. "Meet who?" They walk up to the tree. "He wanted us to come here…" Oichi says looking at Law. "Who?" Oichi smiled. "The protector of this island. The one who blessed our marriage under a perfect full moon." Oichi smiled as she watched the deer spirit appear behind Law back in his huge size. "He wants to give us a gift."

Oichi turned a confused Law around. His eyes widen as he came face to face with the deer spirit. "What…What is…" Oichi smiled. "It's okay dear. He won't hurt us. He just wants to give us a gift. Consider it an honor that he is showing this form to you." Law couldn't peel his eyes away from this sight. Why do weird things always happen when he's around the woman he loves.

The night was silent as the wind stop blowing. The deer looked down on Oichi and Law. It then stomped his hooves twice, filling them both with a warm embrace. "A message for you young ones…" The deer says. Law blinked and then he felt something no, someone hugging him down below. His heart started to beat slightly faster as he looked down slowly. A young girl with light brown hair and white strapped dress was hugging him. "It…It can't be…" Law says shaking. Oichi looked at him and the young girl.

The young girl looked up at Law and smiled. "Hi big brother…" Laws started to swell up in Law's eyes. " Lami…?" The young girl smiles brightens. "Yup that's me!"

Law was confused and lost. His sister had died when he was a young boy from amber lead syndrome. It couldn't be here but her looks, her hair and eyes, even her smile looked the same. "Lami…"

Lami giggles. "It's really me big brother and that's not all." Law felt two more pairs of arms around him. Oichi smiled. It was Law's parents hugging him as well. He was the spitting image of his father. "My son, I'm so proud of you." He says. Tears started to run down Law's cheeks. His mother smiled sweetly. "We are so sorry that we left you all alone. I was starting to wonder if that wound in your heart would heal." Lami nodded. "Yeah! You were so sad and depressed! If I could kick you I would have done so but it looks like you finally found someone to make you happy again! Yay!" Lami says jumping up and down. They all look at Oichi who turned her head slightly. This was a bit unexpected even for her. "Oichi." Oichi rasied her head at Law's voice. He was smiling as the tears ran down his face. "Will you come…greet my family?"

Oichi's heart throb as she nodded. She took a step closer to them. "Um. H-Hi. I'm Oichi." She says. Lami smiled and hugged her. Her embrace was warm. "Thank you for looking after my big brother! He made be stubborn but once he makes a promise he never ever ever brakes it!" She says smiling. Oichi smiled and nodded. "Yes, I have learned that a lot." Law's mother and Father walked up to her making her nervous. Law's father reached out and rubbed her head. "Thank you for making him happy Oichi." "Yes, thank you for creating new memories with him and finally giving him a family on his own." His mother says smiling.

Law was still in tears. Even if he wanted them to stop they couldn't. There was so much joy in his heart from seeing this. Even if it was for this brief moment. Oichi smiled, blushing. "Thank you for razing him to be such a strong person. He's got me through a lot of bad times and now today he has made me the happiest I have ever been. Becoming Oichi Law is no longer a dream for me. It's a reality now." Law parents and sister smiled at her. "Your so cute." His mother says.

The deer stomped his hooves. "Time…" He says. Law's parents and sister frowned and then smiled. They motion Law to them. Law walked. His parents hugged him and his sister to. "We will always be watching over you sweetie. Please be safe and remember to eat more than grilled fish." His mother says. "Keep your skills up as a doctor. Study hard, try new things. Explore yours and others mind finding the answer. It's okay asking for help every once and a while." His father says. "The next baby girl you get make sure you name her after me!" Lami says smiling. They hugged him tighter. "We love you." They said together. "Yes, I love you to…" Law says just as they disappeared.

The wind started to blow again. The deer shook his head. Law sniffed slightly as he feel to the ground from being weak in the knees. Oichi quickly went to him. "Law!" She drops to the ground to check on him only to be pulled in by a tight embrace. "Thank you…Thank you Ichi…Thank you…" He said over and over as he trembled. Oichi smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. She rubbed his head as he cried in her chest. Oichi looked up to where the deer spirit was standing. He had gone back to his forest, leaving them alone. Oichi rests her check on Law's head. "I love you." Oichi says. "…I love you to." Law says as he hugs her tighter.


End file.
